El año de la felicidad
by Randuril
Summary: Escrito y publicado diariamente entre febrero de 2017 y enero de 2018. Todos los personajes de Ranma 1/2. Drama, romance, terror, humor, sobrenatural, western, suspenso, parodia, experimentos textuales. COMPLETO.
1. Por amor

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 _ **El año de la felicidad**_

 _ **.**_

 **Por amor**

.

Sintió el agua fría como una cachetada en el rostro, gruñó por lo que sabía que había ocurrido y después pudo percibir un sonido ya característico las últimas semanas.

 _¡Tling! Tac. Tac. Tac. Tac. Tac. Poc._

Y su sortija de matrimonio se había caído al piso por doceava vez consecutiva ese día porque al genial Ranma Saotome se le había ocurrido la brillante idea de pasar frente a la casa de aquella viejecita cuyo nombre no conocía, pero que sí sabía que le encantaba salir a la vereda a salpicar agua. Le gustaba tanto que seguro le pagaban para eso. ¡Es más! En su rabia Ranma incluso había llegado a creer que lo espiaba para salir con el dichoso cuenco con agua justo cuando él pasaba y mojarlo.

Ranma, la chica pelirroja Ranma, refunfuñó y se agachó para recoger el anillo. Luego se lo puso, pero sus dedos de mujer eran demasiado delgados, así que terminó colocándoselo en el pulgar, el único en el que no se salía. Suspiró con fuerza y continuó con pasos desalentados su camino al dojo Tendo.

¿Cómo a nadie se le había ocurrido antes que podía pasar aquello? En el mismo día del matrimonio se le había caído el anillo por primera vez, como siempre por un tonto accidente con agua fría había terminado transformado en mujer y la sortija se deslizó con demasiada facilidad, como si no perteneciera ahí. ¡Y sí que pertenecía! A Ranma el corazón le dio un vuelco y todavía con ojos asombrados observó a Akane recogerla y devolvérsela con un gesto de sorpresa, ella también había sido tomada de improviso y no había caído en la cuenta de que podía pasar aquello. Algo obvio, ¡realmente obvio! Él seguía siendo el mismo siempre, en esencia, en lo que sentía, en sus emociones, pero por aquella estúpida maldición su cuerpo era totalmente diferente. ¡¿Cómo a nadie se le había ocurrido acordarse del dichoso anillo?!

Ranma gruñó y apuró sus pasos un poco, llevado por el enfado. No era que le importara el tonto anillo, nah, para nada, pero para Akane era importante, aunque ella insistiera en que no se preocupara, que daba igual. Pero él sabía que era mentira, lo decía para hacerlo sentir mejor, y el resultado era exactamente el contrario. Se sentía pésimo, indigno, como si le estuviera fallando; no quería que Akane se conformara con aquello, como tenía que conformarse con aquel medio hombre que él era. ¡Y el anillo le recordaba a cada momento que no era un hombre completo!

La pelirroja pateó una piedrecita del camino con demasiada fuerza. Estaba harto. Además, era mentira que a Akane no le importaba, si a veces la observaba un poco a hurtadillas —y confesaba que le gustaba mirarla de vez en cuando sin que se diera cuenta… bien, más que de vez en cuando, pero en fin— y ella levantaba a veces un poco la mano y se miraba el anillo brillando en su dedo, y se sonreía de esa manera tan tierna que le hacía latir el corazón más rápido…

La chica Ranma aminoró un tanto la marcha y se sonrió con el recuerdo sin poder evitarlo, después sacudió la cabeza. Era importante, lo sabía, a él le gustaba ver ese anillo en el dedo de _su esposa_ , y con lo celosa que era Akane por supuesto que a ella también le gustaría verlo en el de él.

Su rostro se ensombreció y se tocó los exuberantes pechos. Pero él era apenas una mitad de hombre.

.

.

Al llegar a casa se decidió a resolver el problema de una vez y tomando una cadena se colgó el anillo del cuello, solo después se mojó con agua caliente y volvió a ser hombre. Le pareció una solución excelente, no sabía cómo no se le había ocurrido antes, y se felicitó a sí mismo recobrando la autoestima. Después se dio cuenta de lo fastidioso que podía resultar para él tener aquella cadena colgando del cuello. Nunca había usado nada por el estilo, ningún tipo de «joyería», aunque sabía que sí había hombres que lo hacían, pero en su condición no podía; realizar los ejercicios de su entrenamiento se volvía latoso por tener la cadena colgando del cuello, por no hablar de los combates cuerpo a cuerpo. De hecho, cuando competía hacían que los participantes se quitaran todo tipo de joyas, incluidos los aros en la nariz, porque era francamente peligroso, como Akane se lo hizo notar cuando lo vio.

—¿Estás loco para practicar con eso? —Se acercó a él para quitarle el collar—. ¿Por qué se te ocurrió de repente…?

Pero no finalizó la pregunta porque al deslizar los dedos por la cadena notó el anillo. Se quedó un instante mirándolo, muy cerca de él, con los brazos levantados hacia su cuello. Ranma disfrutó el momento de sentir el calor emanando de su cuerpo y su perfume tan característico.

—Ay, Ranma —el tono de voz de Akane era sumamente cálido.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó mirándolo a los ojos.

—Pues… —Ranma tardó en contestar, perdido en esos ojos— hoy se me volvió a caer y perdí la paciencia.

Ella negó con la cabeza sonriendo apenas, y terminó de quitarle la cadena.

—Yo me quedaré con esto —dijo colocándose la cadena con el anillo—. No te preocupes más por cosas que no tienen arreglo.

Oh, y era adorable ver a Akane de lo más feliz llevando también su anillo, pero había algo que a Ranma no terminaba de gustarle. No se suponía que debía ser así, y no podía permitir que Akane simplemente se conformara. Podía ser que no tuviera arreglo, pero nunca le había gustado que le dijeran que algo no se podía hacer, pues más ahínco ponía en hacerlo.

Con cara seria se sentó durante varios días por la tarde a meditar y tratar de hallar una solución. Por lástima para él lo que se le ocurrió no era del todo agradable, o eso suponía.

.

.

Caminó durante varias horas hasta dar con el lugar y antes de cruzar la puerta hizo una mueca, para que se supiera que no era que le gustara aquello, o que él estuviera acostumbrado a esas cosas, sino que lo hacía por un bien mayor.

Al salir, sin embargo, su cara era distinta, resplandecía. Y sus pasos eran seguros y fuertes sobre la acera, sentía que por fin las piezas calzaban y todo estaba donde tenía que estar, se le había quitado ese peso que lo aplastaba, ese sentimiento de que no podía hacer completamente feliz a Akane… aunque ella parecía feliz.

Quizá, después de todo, necesitaba hacerlo para ser feliz él. No se le había ocurrido esa posibilidad.

.

.

Al llegar a casa lo primero que hizo fue mojarse con agua fría y después, muy satisfecho, se volvió a mojar, pero esta vez con agua caliente, para ser todo un hombre.

Cuando entró en su habitación encontró a Akane registrando todos los cajones de los pocos muebles que tenían en el cuarto.

—¿Qué pasa?

—No encuentro tu anillo —replicó Akane compungida, todavía buscando—. Me quité la cadena y no recuerdo dónde la puse —se volvió hacia él con un gesto arrepentido.

—No tiene importancia —dijo Ranma encogiendo los hombros, después levantó los brazos y los puso detrás de la cabeza en una posición cómoda.

—¡Claro que la tiene! —se quejó Akane—, es tu anillo y… lo perdí. Soy tan tonta —murmuró para sí con rabia, cerrando el último cajón.

—Siempre te quitas la cadena para entrenar, es probable que esté en el dojo. Aunque ya te dije que no tiene tanta importancia —Ranma se acercó a ella y le mostró su palma izquierda—. Mira.

Akane miró pero no vio nada del otro mundo así que él le acercó un poco más la mano, refunfuñando, y le señaló el lugar con el dedo.

—Mira eso. Por suerte funcionó.

Akane le tomó la mano y miró la base del dedo anular. Parecía que había algo escrito ahí en letra pequeña; ella giró la mano para poder leerlo.

茜

Era el kanji que se leía, en esencia, como Akane, aunque no significara lo mismo que su nombre. Pero _era su nombre._

Se quedó quieta sin saber qué hacer, con los labios entreabiertos, mirando incrédula la mano que tenía entre las suyas. ¿Un... tatuaje? ¿Se había hecho un tatuaje con su nombre? ¿Un tatuaje con _su_ nombre? Se llevó una mano a la boca casi con horror. Como no decía nada, Ranma explicó.

—Quería algo pequeño, que no se viera demasiado, por eso no escribí あかね. Pero el kanji funciona de todas maneras.

Akane continuaba estupefacta.

—¿Qué... qué es...? —no pudo seguir porque no sabía qué pregunta hacer primero y todas se le enredaban en la lengua.

—Vaya —Ranma rio gozoso—, quería sorprenderte y parece que lo conseguí. Reacciona —le dijo mientras le tironeaba la mejilla.

—¡Suelta! —Akane se zafó del agarre, pero no dejó ir su mano izquierda—. Es que no sé qué decir. Es muy... Es algo tan... es como... tan raro. Es lindo, pero... extraño. No lo puedo creer.

—Oye —dijo Ranma ofendido—, más vale que lo agradezcas, bastante me costó encontrar un lugar donde hacerlo.

—¿De verdad? Pero si hay montones.

—¡No soy exactamente un experto en el tema! ¿Sabes?

—Bien, bien. Te lo agradezco mucho. Me gusta de verdad —le sonrió ampliamente, causando como siempre que Ranma se pusiera al borde de la arritmia. La muchacha volvió a mirar detenidamente la mano de él—. Pero... ¿por qué dices que funcionó?

—¿No te das cuenta? —Ranma puso los ojos en blanco y salió del cuarto. En menos de treinta segundos una exuberante mujer pelirroja entraba en la habitación.

Le mostró de nuevo la palma de la mano a su esposa.

—Así permanece. ¿Ves?

Akane miró, los mismos caracteres resaltaban un poco más grandes en la piel clara de aquella mujer que no era otra que su marido. La observó, mientras se miraba su propia palma con orgullo por la genial idea que tuvo, mientras el cabello todavía chorreaba agua y la ropa se embolsaba, demasiado grande para su pequeño cuerpo. En ese momento, Akane tuvo que pestañear para evitar que las lágrimas se agolparan en sus ojos.

Caminó hasta la pelirroja y la abrazó despacio, con cariño.

—Gracias, Ranma, a veces eres realmente dulce.

Él estaba desprevenido y no atinó a devolver el abrazo pero se alegró de sentir que el cuerpo de su esposa se estrechaba al suyo.

—Ya sabes, soy el mejor —comentó con sorna.

Akane suspiró resignada, pero lo siguió abrazando.

.

FIN

.

.

Notas de autora: ¡Hola! Sean bienvenidos a esta serie de one-shots que ha dado en llamarse _El año de la felicidad_.

La idea para este one-shot en realidad se me ocurrió cuando escribía _Todo el olvido está lleno de memoria,_ porque había varios temas que quería tratar ahí para dar mi opinión, y uno de ellos era qué hacía Ranma para solucionar el problema con el anillo de casado. Creo que no hay muchos fics que traten este tema, y los que lo hacen no me gusta cómo lo hacen (excepto uno, que no recuerdo el nombre ni quién lo escribe, perdón, pero ahí Ranma usa cierta magia para que el anillo se agrande y achique según lo necesite).

Al final descarté poner alguna escena con esto en _Todo el olvido,_ primero porque tenía otras cosas más importantes que contar, y además porque la idea del tatuaje me parecía un poco OoC en Ranma. ¿Qué opinan ustedes? Aún lo encuentro extraño, pero bueno, ya está escrito y me gusta cómo quedó.

El kanji que se tatúa Ranma significa literalmente «Akane», el nombre en japonés de la planta Rubia _(rubia cordifloria),_ de cuyas raíces se extrae un tinte rojo. De ahí el significado del nombre Akane. Y prefería usar un kanji y no el nombre entero de Akane en el tatuaje por lo que explica Ranma «quería algo pequeño». XD

Espero que les haya gustado esta historia. Nos leemos mañana.

Romina

-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-

Si les gustan mis historias apóyenme con un café virtual en **ko-fi** [punto] **com** [barra] **randuril**

-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-


	2. Calor

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 ** _El año de la felicidad_**

 ** _._**

 **Calor**

.

Las cigarras chillaban cocinándose al calor de pleno julio. Tokio se derretía en el verano más caluroso en mucho tiempo, ahogándose en el aire cargado y rancio de la ciudad, caliente y denso, que empujaba hacia abajo.

Ranma y Akane estaban tirados en el piso de la sala. Las puertas correderas abiertas de par en par, pero la campanilla de viento estaba inmóvil. El ventilador emitía un débil susurro, peleando para ganarle a la insoportable temperatura.

Ranma se daba aire con un abanico de papel y Akane, semiconsciente, movía la cabeza a un lado y a otro, haciendo que su mejilla se apoyara en el suelo para poder sentir el frescor, que era muy poco.

—Anda tú, Akane —dijo Ranma con la voz pastosa.

—…No. Tú.

—No seas mala.

—Tú eres el hombre, deberías ir tú.

—Pero yo soy el invitado.

—Mentira, ya eres parte de la familia.

—Buuu —dijo Ranma y le sacó la lengua.

Akane se encogió de hombros. Tenía demasiado calor para enfadarse.

Se quedaron callados un buen rato. El único sonido era el de las cigarras, el de los autos que de vez en cuando cruzaban por la calle, y más alejado se escuchaba la música enka que emitía la radio de algún vecino anciano.

—Ve tú, Ranma —casi rogó Akane.

—Nah, no pienso hacerlo.

—Qué poco caballero.

—Soy mitad mujer.

—Cuando te conviene.

—De hecho, lo soy todo el tiempo.

—Ranma, gastas menos energía en ir que en discutir.

—No me importa. Siento que si doy un paso me calcinaré.

—Yo igual.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio. La tarde avanzaba lentamente, estirándose como un chicle. El calor no amainaba en absoluto.

—Quisiera que fuera invierno.

—Yo también. Quisiera que nevara.

Pero no era invierno. El termómetro indicaba la más alta temperatura registrada en la historia.

—Ranma, moriremos aquí si no vas.

—Eso es chantaje, Akane.

—No es cierto.

—Sí es cierto.

—Como sea, deberías ir.

Estaba claro que ninguno de los dos se movería, aunque les fuera la vida en ello.

—Ya sé. Juguemos piedra, papel o tijeras, y el que pierda tiene que ir —sugirió Ranma.

Akane aceptó, porque creyó que sería fácil ganarle a Ranma, tan fácil como jugando a las cartas.

Se movieron despacio, arrastrándose como tortugas obesas hasta la mesa, donde se acomodaron uno frente al otro, mirándose a los ojos intensamente. Se prepararon escondiendo las manos tras la espalda.

—¡Ahora! —dijo Ranma.

Tijeras.

Papel.

Piedra.

Piedra de nuevo.

Tijeras.

Se dejaron caer sobre la mesa derrotados, y cansados por ese mínimo esfuerzo. Siempre coincidían, era inútil que uno intentara ganar.

Varios minutos después Ranma levantó un poco la cabeza.

—Ya que ninguno está dispuesto a ir… —comenzó a decir.

—¿Mejor vamos los dos? —terminó Akane.

—Eso creo.

—Estoy de acuerdo.

—Bien.

Pero aunque estaban de acuerdo, ninguno se movió hasta un buen rato después. Se pusieron los zapatos en la entrada con torpeza, como aletargados y embotados por el calor.

Y salieron caminando despacio, hasta la máquina expendedora que estaba a dos cuadras, para comprar un helado.

.

FIN

.

.

Notas de autora: ¡Hola de nuevo! Antes que nada quiero agradecer cada uno de los comentarios, favoritos y follow a esta historia. Les agradezco por todo lo que me escribieron, leí cada cosa atentamente, espero poder estar a la altura de las expectativas de todos, y si no, al menos espero que se puedan entretener con la lectura. Habrá historias mejores y otras peores, pero todas están hechas con cariño, y en todas me divertí mucho creando, eso se los puedo asegurar.

No puedo responderle a cada uno, porque se haría más largo que el propio fic, pero quiero agradecer a: **Un guest, Anahy Ruz, ivarodsan, ElvisF231, Azariell, Fhrey, Noham, Psicomari, SaeKodachi47, Haruri Saotome, Akai27, Stacy Adler.** Gracias por tomarse la molestia de dejar un comentario.

Pasando a esta historia, puede parecer muy tonta o banal XD, pero se me ocurrió así cuando estábamos atravesando la ola de calor más horrible por estos lares y las temperaturas no dejaban vivir. Lo siento si es muy sencillo, pero habrá otros one-shots así, humorísticos, pequeños, espero que de todas maneras les den una oportunidad.

La música que se menciona, enka, es un género musical que combina lo tradicional japonés con lo occidental moderno, y se dice que es más popular entre gente mayor. Yo no conocía nada de esto, fue una sugerencia de mi esposo que lo recomendó para darle más ambiente al fic. El enka sería, por lo menos en esta parte de Sudamérica, el equivalente a las baladas de los sesenta y setenta, románticamente tristes, nostálgicas, hablando de épocas pasadas mejores.

Eso es todo por hoy, nos leemos mañana.

Romina


	3. Disimulo

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 ** _El año de la felicidad_**

 ** _._**

 **Disimulo**

.

Eran una jovencita y un chico, dos alumnos de la escuela Furinkan, o eso parecía, porque en realidad el chico no llevaba uniforme sino una extraña y llamativa camisa roja. Además, aunque estaba estrictamente prohibido, caminaba con agilidad por encima de la reja que rodeaba el canal; sus pasos eran naturales y sueltos, un pie iba delante del otro; traía el cabello largo y trenzado. Un muchacho muy particular. La chica era bonita, con el cabello muy corto, de un negro muy lustroso, del que se despedían destellos azules. Caminaba con una coquetería natural, llevando el maletín asido con las dos manos delante de ella.

Una pareja de chicos como cualquier otra, que volvían de la escuela al final de la tarde.

De pronto, el chico hizo un movimiento, dio un salto y bajó con suavidad a la acera, cayendo justo al lado de su compañera. La tomó de la mano con nerviosismo, casi disimulando que lo hacía, y aquel momento pareció mágico: los pájaros piaron con fuerza, el sol relució más brillante en el cielo mientras la brisa de la primavera pasaba dejando el delicioso aroma de las flores, y moviendo suavemente la falda del uniforme de la chica.

Las mejillas de ambos se colorearon con un suave tono rojo y agacharon las cabezas avergonzados. Sin embargo, no se soltaron las manos hasta un par de cuadras después, cuando, con delicadeza y sigilo, el chico volvió a meter las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón; y la chica se alisó la falda con recato.

Un minuto después entraron en una casa de estilo tradicional, que en la entrada tenía un cartel de madera que decía «Dojo Tendo. Estilo todo vale».

.

FIN

.

.

Notas de autora: Antes que nada, esta historia está dedicada a DolcePiano (ex SophyHei, ex monikawaii XD): ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Sophy! Que seas muy feliz en este día y siempre :)

Hola a todos, seguimos aquí un día más. Sé que hasta ahora parecen todas historias cortas, un poco románticas y sencillas, pero ya vendrán cosas mucho más emocionantes, algunas extrañas, otras espeluznantes, unas más excitantes, parejas crack, canon, tríos, cuartetos y quintetos (¿?). En fin, que no se fíen del tono de estas primeras entregas XD.

Gracias a todos por los comentarios: **Haruri Saotome** (con el calor todos nos ponemos flojos jajaja. Gracias por leer), **ElvisF231** (qué bueno que te gustó, espero que este capítulo también. Saludos), **Psicomari** (qué emoción tenerte de lectora, ojalá después vuelvas también a escribir, ¿será que te puedo inspirar un poquito? *_* jeje. No sé si será pronto, pero habrá pelirroja. Besos), **SaeKodachi47** (qué hermosa es la lluvia, acá en Santiago no llueve ;_; y estoy acostumbrada a que en mi país sí llueve todo el verano. Tomaré en cuenta tus consejos XD.), **Guest** (la flojera es la ruina de todos XD; espero que te guste también este pequeño one-shot. Gracias por leer), **Akai27** (ellos son así, y así los queremos, jeje. Gracias por tu comentario, espero que todo te siga gustando), **Noham** (todo eso lo decís solo porque las escenas "donde no pasa nada" son tus favoritas XD. Besitos), **Stacy Adler** (Gracias, me hacés poner colorada XD. Qué lindo tenerte de lectora. Espero que te siga gustando).

Gracias por leer. Si quieren pueden buscarme en Facebook formando parte de _Fantasy Fiction Estudios._

Nos leemos mañana.

Romina


	4. El secreto del padre

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 ** _El año de la felicidad_**

 ** _._**

 **El secreto del padre**

.

La pequeña celda era húmeda, fría, oscura y absolutamente silenciosa, exactamente como Genma Saotome pensó que sería. En sus peores pesadillas había imaginado que algún día terminaría en ese lugar, pero como todas las ideas terroríficas, procuraba siempre mantenerla en el fondo de su mente, bien escondida para que no pudiera afectarlo. Llegó a creerse su propia mentira, llegó a pensar que había burlado al mismísimo destino, que decía que siempre al final el crimen se castigaba y el malo no ganaba.

Era la prueba viva de que aquello era cierto.

Había pasado más de una semana allí, sus días eran tristes, solitarios, silenciosos y repetitivos; nadie había osado visitarlo, traspasar aquellas puertas y asumir que tenía algo que ver con él, y no los culpaba, por supuesto que nadie querría verlo después de conocerse su gran secreto. Todos los que alguna vez lo conocieron escupieron sobre su nombre, pero no le importó, incluso los comprendió. Tal vez su actitud podría ser tildada de impertinente o jactanciosa, algunos la calificarían como locura o psicosis… pero no se arrepentía. No, no se arrepentía de su crimen y nunca lo haría. Eso, acaso, agravaba aún más la condena de la gente sobre él.

Escuchó los pasos del guardia pero ni siquiera levantó la cabeza, calculó que pasarían de largo como todos los días; sin embargo se detuvieron ante su celda. Sonó la llave en la cerradura y pasos se escucharon entrar. Supuso que quizá sería un compañero de calvario, aunque lo dudaba. Esperó que el guardia dijera algo para anunciarlo pero no fue así.

—Solo diez minutos —acotó el policía y se fue.

Entonces Genma levantó la cabeza. Y lo vio. El muchacho lo miraba desde el extremo de la puerta de la celda.

—Ranma… —murmuró sin poder contener la emoción en su voz.

—No me llames así —le espetó él.

Genma tragó saliva. Sí, lo esperaba: la dureza, la recriminación en su tono, el dolor. Pero a pesar de todo disfrutó el momento, porque nunca creyó que lo vería otra vez.

El muchacho, a pesar de estar casado e incluso ser padre de familia, continuaba usando el cabello trenzado como en su adolescencia. Su hablar, sin embargo, era más pausado y centrado.

—No te preguntaré tus motivos —dijo, después de estar un rato apretando las mandíbulas controlando las diferentes emociones que lo embargaban—. No me importan, no podría entenderlos, si es que tienen explicación en tu mente retorcida.

Pareció que Genma iba a hablar para replicar algo, pero al final se quedó callado.

—Solo quiero saber cómo fue. ¿Dónde nací realmente? ¿Cuántos años tengo?... ¿Cómo se te ocurrió la estúpida idea de…?

Se interrumpió tapando su boca con un puño.

—Ranma —volvió a decir Genma muy quedo, los ojos dos pozos vacíos.

—¡Te dije que no me llamaras así!

El grito golpeó en las paredes, rebotando y dando justo en el corazón de Genma. El muchacho intentó guardar la compostura y serenarse.

—¿Cómo me llamo en realidad?... ¿Acaso lo sabes?

Genma dejó caer la cabeza.

—Takamori —fue un susurro como un lamento.

El muchacho repitió el nombre en su cabeza, sin acostumbrarse a cómo sonaba.

Por un momento pareció que Genma no iba a agregar nada más, pero de pronto las palabras comenzaron a salir de su boca a borbotones.

—Fue en una aldea cerca de la ciudad de Niigata. Mi Ranma… mi pequeño Ranma tenía solo tres años y medio. Yo lo cuidaba, todo el tiempo, de verdad, mis ojos estaban puestos en él, todos creen que soy un irresponsable, un timador, traicionero ¡y lo soy! Digan lo que quieran, hagan lo que quieran conmigo, lo soy; pero nunca descuidé a mi hijo de tan corta edad. Era apenas una cosita pequeña a la que recién comenzaba a enseñarle, ¿cómo podía descuidarlo o no vigilarlo? Sí, mis ojos estaban puestos en él, lo juro. Y de repente… No sé... No sé, no sé, estábamos en el río y apenas desvié la vista un momento y él ya no respiraba. Se ahogó. Soy un monstruo. Llámenme como quieran. Esas cosas pasan, los niños mueren hasta en las tinas con sus madres. Eso pasa.

Respiraba agitado conteniendo las lágrimas. Takamori lo observaba como en trance.

—Después… ¿qué podía hacer? ¿Cómo se lo iba a explicar a su madre? Soy un monstruo, fui un monstruo, pero no era tan animal. Cuando Ranma terminara el entrenamiento lo llevaría con su madre, le presentaría un hombre entre los hombres, uno del que ella estaría orgullosa, ese era el trato. ¿Creen que no cumpliría el trato? ¿Qué ganaba al no cumplirlo? Sí, Nodoka vería a su hijo crecido, el mejor guerrero de todo Japón y lloraría de emoción, era un pago justo por haberlo alejado de su lado.

Se miró de pronto las manos ásperas y arrugadas.

—Pero Ranma… había muerto —se limpió los ojos con rapidez para que Takamori no pudiera ver nada—. Hice lo mejor que pude, ¿qué hubiera hecho otro en mi lugar?, quisiera saberlo. Yo hice lo mejor que pude. Mi hijo había muerto, ¿qué más podía hacer? ¿Qué más? ¿Qué otra cosa podía darme consuelo?

—¿Y yo? ¿Dónde entro en esta historia? —preguntó el muchacho llamado Takamori. Parecía que el discurso de Genma era un monólogo, pero en realidad él lo escuchaba con total atención, asimilando cada una de sus palabras.

Genma levantó la cabeza y lo miró directamente a los ojos azules.

—Eras apenas un poco menor que Ranma. Tu madre, pobre mujer, era muy pobre, mucho. Yo te vi un día, jugabas con otros chiquillos entre el lodo frente a la puerta de tu casa. Te vi y… tu rostro… tus pequeños ojos… Me recordaron tanto a mi hijo. No pude evitar…

—¿Robarme? —preguntó con sequedad Takamori.

—No. Eso nunca pasó. ¡Nunca! Pueden acusarme de lo que quieran, pero no, tu madre me suplicó que te llevara. Tenía otros seis hijos que alimentar, quería asegurar un buen porvenir al menos para uno, aunque no me extraña que terminara haciendo lo mismo con los demás. Me suplicó que te criara como propio, que te cuidara y alimentara, e hiciera de ti un gran hombre. Todas las madres son iguales al fin y al cabo ¿no te parece?

Takamori sacudió la cabeza sin creerlo.

—Mi madre —dijo, con las palabras sonándole extrañas en la lengua, ahora que debía darles otro significado.

—Ella te entregó para que yo te criara como mi hijo, y por tanto lo eres. Eres Ranma.

—No lo soy —replicó el muchacho y en su voz el dolor casi podía tocarse.

—Lo eres. Te entrené, te crie, te cuidé cuando enfermabas, te di comida y refugio. Te di una prometida y una familia. Te convertí en el mejor. Eres Ranma Saotome, el artista marcial que mi hijo podría haber llegado a ser.

Se quedaron en silencio largo rato. Al no recibir ninguna palabra de parte de Ranma (o Takamori), Genma volvió a agachar la cabeza.

—Pero… —el muchacho sintió que su voz temblaba— ¿me querías? ¿Me quisiste… alguna vez?

Genma estaba estático.

—Te convertí en el mejor. Eres el mejor artista marcial de todo Japón —dijo.

—¿Me querías? —repitió implacable Ranma.

El guardia se acercó anunciando que el tiempo había terminado y el muchacho debía irse. Abrió la reja y esperó hasta que Ranma salió. Mientras avanzaba por el pasillo, antes de perderlo de vista, Ranma volvió a preguntar:

—¿Me querías?

Genma parecía una estatua. Ranma por fin salió del edificio de la prisión.

Genma permaneció quieto varios minutos. Hasta que se cubrió el rostro con las manos y, echándose hacia adelante, lloró.

.

FIN

.

.

Notas de autora: Espero que les haya gustado el one-shot que les traje el día de hoy, como ven, el tono es un poco distinto al de los días anteriores. Como siempre agradezco las palabras de todos ustedes **ivarodsan** , **CarlosKelevra88** , **nancyricoleon** , **Saekodachi47** , **Akai27** y **Haruri Saotome.**

Muchas gracias por los follow y favoritos, y por todos los que día a día están ahí leyendo. Mañana nos leemos de nuevo.

Romina


	5. Get naked

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 ** _El año de la felicidad_**

 ** _._**

 **Get naked**

 **(I got a plan)**

.

—Alguien viene —susurró Akane.

Ranma también giró la cabeza, alertado por el sonido. Miró a un lugar y al otro y vio una pequeña puerta a un lado del mueble donde guardaban las cacerolas.

—Escondámonos ahí —dijo bajito y abrió la puerta y se metió.

—¡¿Qué?!

Akane no quería meterse. Ni siquiera sabía en verdad qué estaban haciendo en la cocina del Neko-Hanten en ese momento. Bueno, sí lo sabía, resulta que Cologne le había hablado a Ranma de una supuesta cura para la maldición, y que ella la tenía en su poder, y además no pensaba dársela, por supuesto, excepto que él se casara con Shampoo. Cosa que Ranma no pensaba hacer, por otra parte. Así que como supieron que Cologne tuvo que viajar a China con urgencia por algún asunto familiar o algo por el estilo, Ranma se había dado a la tarea de entrar al Neko-Hanten a buscar la supuesta cura. Y robarla, al parecer.

—Apúrate —la apremió Ranma y tiró de ella hacia el interior de la despensa, cerrando la puerta con cuidado después.

El lugar era demasiado pequeño para los dos, apenas podían estar uno junto al otro sin rozarse. Por suerte, la puerta tenía una pequeña rejilla de ventilación, lo que les servía no solo para no sentirse tan encerrados sino para ver un poco de lo que pasaba en la cocina.

—Deben ser Shampoo o Mousse —susurró muy bajito Ranma a su lado—. Cuando se vayan salimos y seguimos buscando.

Akane solo asintió.

¿Por qué rayos asentía? Ella no debería estar ahí en primer lugar. Cuando vio salir a Ranma del dojo y él le contó adónde iba, inmediatamente lo acompañó. Él no se opuso, le daba igual en realidad; y ella sin saber cómo estaba allí.

Bueno… sí sabía cómo. Ni loca dejaba que su prometido se metiera solo al restaurante chino sabiendo que Shampoo estaba ahí, ni aunque las intenciones de Ranma fueran de lo más puras. Las de Shampoo no lo eran.

Se escuchó un tarareo, que reconocieron como la voz de Shampoo, y luego un ruido de platos. Desde donde estaban no veían nada, pero escucharon cómo ella suspiraba luego de un día de trabajo agotador y por el sonido de las telas supusieron que se quitaba el delantal y lo dejaba con los platos.

Ella dijo algo en chino que no entendieron.

—Shampoo demasiado cansada —dijo después, al parecer hablando consigo misma.

La muchacha china entró en su campo visual en ese momento, la vieron andar por la cocina, ordenando algo aquí o allá. Akane temía mirar demasiado por las rendijas de la puerta por si ella llegaba a descubrirlos, pero al parecer desde afuera no era tan fácil ver hacia el interior de la despensa. Y después de todo nadie tenía por qué mirar hacia allí.

Shampoo, pasando la vista por la cocina revisando todo, detuvo la mirada en la despensa con un gesto de sorpresa. Después se acercó y el corazón de Akane comenzó a latir más rápido, se echó instintivamente hacia atrás para que no la viera, y notó que Ranma hizo lo mismo a su lado.

—Shampoo ser tonta, dejar puerta abierta. Si abuela enterar de esto…

Y le puso el seguro a la puerta.

Akane y Ranma escucharon el sonido casi como una sentencia de muerte. Más que escuchar, Akane vio, entre la penumbra, la boca de Ranma formando la palabra «mierda».

Escucharon otra voz en chino, y supusieron que era Mousse, aunque no lo veían. Shampoo giró la cabeza a su izquierda y al parecer respondió algo. Mousse le siguió la conversación y después ella sonrió murmurando unas palabras. Hablaban en su lengua natal.

Akane trató de moverse para ver más. ¿Se habrían equivocado? Tal vez no era Mousse. ¿Desde cuándo Shampoo le sonreía? O le dirigía la palabra siquiera.

—Sí… bisabuela no estar —susurró Sahmpoo en tono seductor.

Y Akane se moría de ganas por ver con quién hablaba, porque de seguro no era Mousse. Miró a Ranma para ver si él estaba igual de intrigado, pero solo parecía aburrido y con ganas de irse de ahí pronto para poder seguir buscando la famosa cura.

—Me encanta cuando hablas en japonés —dijo la voz masculina mucho más cerca.

¡Era Mousse! Akane observó con la boca abierta cómo se acercaba. Increíble. ¿Esos dos tenían algo entonces? ¿Acaso solo fingían frente a los demás?

Creyó ver que Shampoo se sonrojaba casi con pudor y se preguntó si estaría enamorada de él. Por un momento no le pareció tan descarada y suelta, le pareció simplemente una mujer enamorada y soñadora, rayando en lo cursi.

—Menos charla —dijo ella, como rogando—. Apresúrate.

Mousse apareció completamente en su campo visual colocándose por detrás de Shampoo y escucharon un fuerte ruido al él empujarla sobre la puerta. Hasta Ranma se sobresaltó entonces y quedó alerta. Shampoo tenía la vista frente a la rejilla, por suerte había cerrado los ojos, de lo contrario Akane estaba segura de que los habría descubierto.

—¡Ah! —gimió de pronto Shampoo.

Akane se sonrojó ante ese sonido tan particular.

—Así, así —decía, y la puerta crujía y golpeaba rítmicamente.

—¡Oh! Más, más. ¡Más!

Junto con los gritos de Shampoo también escuchaban los jadeos de Mousse y sus gruñidos a consecuencia del esfuerzo.

—¡Oh!... Sí, por favor… ¡Ah! ¡Ah!

Shampoo se retorcía y apretaba su generoso busto contra la puerta, que crujía y crujía como si fuera a romperse en cualquier momento.

Akane no daba crédito a lo que veía. Había pasado de la incredulidad a la vergüenza por ser testigo de ese acto tan íntimo y desinhibido. Ranma tampoco era inmune a tanta acción, con el rostro desencajado murmuraba sin palabras «¿qué diablos?», pero Akane tampoco podía responderle.

La puerta vibró. Akane rezaba a Kami-sama para que no se rompiera y los revelara justo ahí.

—¡Más! ¡Más rápido! —exigía Shampoo, y Mousse la complacía.

—¡Oh! —suspiró de pronto, los ojos cerrados y las mejillas encendidas—. Ahí no —rogó, queriendo decir «ahí sí»—, no, no, por favor. ¡Oh!... ¡Sí, sí, sí! No, no te detengas. ¡Más, más, más!

Los gritos de los dos amantes eran escandalosos, sus respiraciones entrecortadas. Se escuchaba el rítmico rechinar de la puerta y algo más, que parecían las uñas de Shampoo arañando la madera.

Segundos después ambos gritaron al unísono. Mousse profirió débilmente «Shampoo» y ella murmuró entre dientes algo que solo la pareja oculta en la despensa pudo escuchar.

—Ranma…

Akane palideció y después sintió su cara arder, no sabía si de furia o de vergüenza ajena. Más bien de esto último. Ranma estaba estático a su lado, no sabía lo que pasaba por su cabeza, pero su rostro estaba desencajado y el cabello se le enmarañaba alrededor de la cabeza.

De a poco, la respiración del par de amantes se calmaba. Akane solo quería que se alejaran, que fueran a un cuarto si lo necesitaban, pero que se fueran para poder huir de ese lugar.

Shampoo empujó a Mousse al suelo y se puso encima de él. Desde su posición Akane no veía la escena completa, pero se la imaginó, y poco a poco los escuchó gemir y moverse de nuevo.

¡¿Iban a seguir?! Akane se tapó el rostro con las manos, quería morir allí mismo.

—Oh, Ranma… Oh, Ranma…

Escuchaban murmurar a Shampoo, al principio suave, bajo, melódico. Luego más fuerte, al tiempo que subía la cúspide de su placer.

Akane se preguntó por un momento qué sentiría Mousse al escucharla pronunciar ese nombre con tanto regocijo y placer. ¿O tal vez no la escuchaba, o no quería escucharla? ¿O no le importaba? Sintió pena por él, pero el muchacho parecía de lo más gozoso.

—¡Oh, sí, sí! ¡Ah, ah, ah!

Shampoo gritaba como si la estuvieran apuñalando. Akane rogaba a todos los dioses conocidos que ya pararan.

Shampoo dijo algo en chino, que no entendieron, por supuesto. Luego repitió una misma palabra, una y otra vez, hasta gritarla por último al caer rendida encima de Mousse.

Pasaron varios minutos en que no se escuchó más que el sonido de las respiraciones y las risitas de Shampoo, quizá Mousse la acariciaba o la besaba. La vieron moverse de pronto, echando la cabeza atrás, haciendo ondear su largo cabello al tiempo que se convulsionaba, y mientras tanto murmuraba palabras sin sentido.

—Solo airen… Ranma… solo… airen… tocarme… tocarme… ¡aiya! ah, así…

Remató con una frase en chino, y la réplica de Mousse también fue en ese idioma.

Akane se sintió peor aún, comprendiendo lo que debía estar pasando Ranma en aquel momento, y también deseaba salir para poder darle privacidad, para no ser testigo de aquella vergüenza.

Pasaron minutos que parecieron durar siglos, Akane se impacientaba.

—Sigamos —ordenó Shampoo.

¿De dónde sacaban tanta energía?, se preguntó Akane sin creérselo. ¿Sería siempre así? Ella no tenía ni idea, y comenzó a sopesarlo concienzudamente.

—Ahora convertir en pato —dijo Shampoo.

Al instante se escuchó la salpicadura del agua.

¿Pato? ¿Cuál pato? ¿Cómo que pato?... ¿Qué le iba a hacer Shampoo a ese pobre pato? Akane sintió que el cuerpo se le helaba.

Escucharon el parpeo del pato Mousse. Shampoo se tendió en el suelo, de modo que ya no la veían por el ángulo de las rendijas, pero escucharon nuevas risitas y sus palabras en chino, en un tono sugerente y seductor.

¿Realmente…? ¿Realmente ella y el pato…? Akane no podía verse a sí misma, pero juraba que estaba pálida, se le enfriaron las manos como si estuviera asistiendo a alguna escena horrible de una película de terror. Se llevó un puño a la boca para no gritar o hacer algún ruido que revelara su presencia allí. Aunque tal vez esos dos ni se daban cuenta; estaban tan ensimismados en lo suyo que ni aunque cayera otra bomba atómica se separarían.

Shampoo seguía gimiendo y llamando el nombre de Ranma. Akane sentía que el estómago comenzaba a revolvérsele, y de pronto sintió la mano de su prometido apretando con delicadeza la suya. Ella se volteó a mirarlo y lo vio como nunca antes, los ojos hundidos por el miedo, la cara demacrada; hasta parecía que se estaba poniendo verde.

Ella le devolvió el apretón y retuvo su mano, sosteniéndolo cuanto podía en silencio.

Shampoo gozaba una y otra vez jugando con el pico de aquel pobre pato, que se prestaba para todo el asunto. Sus gritos y gemidos eran ya casi insoportables.

—Lengua, lengua —exigió como enfurecida, demasiado excitada para detenerse a pensar en nada. Cuando se la atendió como quería soltó un grito agudo, casi un aullido—. Ranma… ¡Ranma ser mío!...

La mano de Ranma tembló de pavor en la de Akane descontroladamente.

—Más… ¡Más adentro!...

Ahogó un gemido. Después soltó un suspiro tan profundo que Akane creyó que era el último, el de la muerte.

Pasaron segundos muy largos. No se percibía ningún movimiento a través de la rendija de la puerta y no había ningún sonido. Akane, sin darse cuenta, retenía la respiración.

Al final, Shampoo volvió a hablar, en ese japonés que no dominaba muy bien.

—Pato servir bien —comentó con aprobación. Se escucharon las alas del animal agitándose—. No, no poder transformar aún.

Shampoo apareció de pie ante ellos, pero no de frente, ni siquiera miraba hacia la puerta, solo lo hacía hablándole al pato blanco que tenía entre los brazos.

—Noche ser joven.

Soltó una risita que espantó a Akane y, gracias a Kami-sama poderoso que gobierna sobre todos y todas las cosas del universo, salió de la cocina dirigiéndose a otra parte de la casa.

Pasaron un par de minutos más, Akane no se atrevía ni a respirar por si ella volvía y tenían que presenciar otro espectáculo.

Ranma actuó. Con un poco de presión forzó la puerta haciendo saltar el seguro, y salió, llevando de la mano a Akane.

Olvidándose de la posible cura y hasta de que tenía una maldición caminó; no recordaba ni por qué había salido en primer lugar, solo quería regresar al dojo Tendo y olvidar todo cuanto antes.

Nunca podría mirar a los patos de la misma manera.

.

FIN

.

.

Notas de autora: El título de esta historia es de una canción de Britney Spears (pueden escucharla si quieren, es algo así como la banda sonora del fic y me inspiró para escribir esta historia XD). Al principio toda esta colección de one-shots iban a salir de canciones, y tengo varios escritos así, donde la canción (ya sea por la letra o la melodía) me inspiraba cierta historia; pero después deseché esa idea porque seguí escribiendo otras ideas que no necesariamente estaban inspiradas por canciones.

Pues ¿qué decir? Creo que hemos tenido de todo un poco en estos días, faltaba el toque candente XD.

Gracias a todos por leer. Especialmente a los que me escriben sus impresiones de cada capítulo: **Mire, Mari, Noham, ElvisF231, SaeKodachi47, Haruri Saotome, Anahy Ruz, UsagiBlue, KityTyKitt, Al Dolmayan, Delizza22, Amy Saotome Tendo**. Siempre los leo con mucha alegría y atención. Por cierto, me comentaron si tenía pensado continuar «El secreto del padre» y la verdad no, o por ahora no por lo menos; pero sí habrá algunos one-shots que tendrán continuación o segundas partes más adelante.

Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	6. Chicas

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 ** _El año de la felicidad_**

 ** _._**

 **Chicas**

.

Cuando entraron en la discoteca las luces las cegaron durante un momento largo, y Akane se vio envuelta por la música ensordecedora. Ya se estaba arrepintiendo de haber aceptado ir, pero sus amigas Yuka y Sayuri insistieron tanto que tuvo que terminar aceptando, antes de que la catalogaran como la vieja amargada y antisocial. Sí, de vez en cuando aceptaba alguna de sus invitaciones para ir a bailar, solo para que dejaran de molestarla por ser una chica que prefería estar en casa. Aquella vez, afortunadamente sería la última, porque ya terminaban la preparatoria y marcharían a la universidad, cada una por su lado. Como si ella necesitara ir a las discos para conseguir novio. Estaba comprometida desde los dieciséis años, aquello ni se le pasaba por la cabeza.

Poco a poco se fueron acostumbrando a las luces y el sonido, y Sayuri y Yuka se movieron al ritmo para ir integrándose a la masa de gente que bailaba. Akane las imitó.

De pronto Yuka le gritó algo en el oído a Sayuri, que hizo un gesto, y después se dio la vuelta para gritárselo a Akane.

—Creo que es por allá —le dijo, y señaló más adelante.

—¿Qué es por allá? —gritó a su vez Akane, ajena a todo el asunto.

Pero sus amigas ya avanzaban y la dejaban sola, así que se apresuró a seguirlas.

En un rincón un poco más despejado vio a Shampoo, Kodachi y Ukyo mirando a todas partes, una pensando que tenía mejores cosas que hacer, la otra en su salsa y la tercera incómoda.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —gritó Akane, para hacerse escuchar, acercándose a Ukyo.

—Yuka y Sayuri nos invitaron —respondió Ukyo, que mantenía los brazos cruzados y vestía con ropas masculinas—, dijeron que era como una despedida de curso y… porque…

Hubo tramos de lo que Ukyo le decía que Akane no llegó a captar por el ruido, la música crecía y decrecía en estridencia por momentos; las luces cambiaban girando a un lado y otro, mareándola.

Se quedaron todas bailando juntas. Shampoo usaba uno de sus apretados y cortos vestidos. Kodachi lucía elegante con su larga coleta negra y una de esas yukatas-vestido que le gustaba usar, aunque parecía no relajarse del todo en aquel ambiente.

Casi no podían hablar por el ruido, así que se dedicaban a compartir pasos de baile, y a asentir como si hubieran entendido alguna palabra cuando una de las chicas hablaba.

Kodachi fue la primera en pedir una bebida, y Akane creyó ver que metía algo dentro del vaso y lo apuraba casi de un trago. Un rato después se la veía muy alegre, bailando y bebiendo un poco más. Conoció a algunos muchachos que parecían muy felices de comprarle tragos o lo que quisiera.

Shampoo, a su vez, bailaba bastante pegada a dos muchachos que le decían algo, aunque Akane dudaba que ella pudiera entenderles con su mal japonés. La muchacha china se contoneaba seductoramente y los hombres intentaban seguirle el ritmo. Akane vio con asombro que uno de ellos le ponía las manos en las caderas.

No parecía estar pasándola mal, pero Akane decidió intervenir de todos modos.

—Necesito hablar con mi amiga, por favor —dijo arrastrándola del brazo.

—¿Qué querer chica bruta?

—Pensé que necesitabas ayuda. ¿No te estaban acosando un poco esos chicos?

—Chicos ser divertidos, Shampoo solo jugar. Ninguno ser como Ranma, todos tontos y estúpidos, y nada fuertes —se quejó la china.

Akane la soltó y la dejó seguir con el juego sin entender del todo su actitud.

La música sonaba más fuerte. Hacía un rato que Akane había perdido de vista a Yuka y Sayuri, hasta que vio aparecer a Yuka entre la gente, haciéndole señas para que se acercara. La llevó hasta uno de los pasillos para poder hablar con más tranquilidad.

—Creo que tu amiga no se encuentra bien —le comentó.

Como Akane no comprendió de qué hablaba, la llevó hasta el baño, donde vio a Kodachi vomitando mientras Sayuri le sostenía la larga coleta para que no se ensuciara.

Akane hizo un gesto de asco.

—Pobrecita —comentó Sayuri apenada—, creo que su estómago no soportó.

—En su vaso no había solo alcohol —le confió Yuka al oído.

Entre las tres hicieron lo posible para recuperarla, mojándole la cara y dándole aire. Kodachi se recompuso arreglándose el maquillaje ya corrido y salió muy digna del baño.

Akane suspiró y volvió a la pista de baile. Llegó justo a tiempo para salvar a Ukyo de una chica que la acosaba invitándola a salir. El rostro de Ukyo era una verdadera oda.

Akane la tomó de la mano para llevársela.

—Lo lamento, pero ella está conmigo —dijo.

—Oh… —la decepción era latente en el rostro de la otra chica—. ¿Eres su novia?

Ukyo y Akane pusieron cara de circunstancia.

—¡Claro que no! Es chica, no chico —aclaró.

—Ya lo sé —sonrió la muchacha.

Ukyo prefirió salir corriendo del brazo de Akane.

Un par de horas después, Yuka y Sayuri se marcharon. Las demás, que no se estaban divirtiendo, también prefirieron irse.

Mientras andaban por la calle, Shampoo propuso entrar a un pequeño pub del camino a tomar algo.

Alrededor de la mesa, cada una saboreaba su bebida mirando por el extremo del vaso a las demás. Akane nunca creyó que se encontraría algún día en aquella situación con sus «rivales».

—¿Estás segura de que te encuentras bien? —preguntó Akane mirando a Kodachi. Todavía hablaba demasiado fuerte, acostumbrada al ruido al interior de la discoteca, además sentía la garganta un poco lastimada por subir la voz todo el tiempo.

Kodachi, sentada justo frente a ella en la mesa redonda, se acomodó el flequillo.

—Me encuentro perfectamente —respondió, aunque su cara decía todo lo contrario. Luego rio—. Esto es como un juego de niños para mí.

—¿Y tú, Akane? ¿Desde cuándo tomas alcohol? —preguntó Ukyo.

—Es solo un poco, y solo por hoy.

—Chica violenta crecer un poco —comentó Shampoo entrecerrando los ojos.

—Supongo —Akane se encogió de hombros—. Tampoco te he visto beber nunca, Ukyo.

—Pues… nunca es tarde para empezar, ¿cierto?

Todas terminaron una primera ronda y pidieron la segunda. Se miraban unas a otras, ninguna consideraba a la otra una «amiga» en el total sentido de la palabra, pero innegablemente algo las unía.

—Sinceramente nunca creí sentarme a la mesa con tales plebeyas —volvió a reír escandalosamente Kodachi.

—Nadie te obliga.

—Si querer, ir —gruñó Shampoo, ella era casi de la realeza en su aldea, nadie podía tratarla de plebeya.

Kodachi se quedó callada.

—Solo estamos juntas por Ranma —comentó Ukyo—, de otra forma…

—Ser cierto. Shampoo no compartir con chicas así de otra manera.

—Es verdad —concedió Akane.

Ranma-sama. Airen. Ran-chan. Ranma.

Cada una pensó en el muchacho de diferente manera.

—Pasar casi tres años —comentó Shampoo apurando su vaso—. Airen no aceptar casamiento con Shampoo, pero tampoco casarse con nadie más —agregó dando una mirada a Akane, que involuntariamente se sonrojó.

—Si quieres puedes irte a China, entonces —dijo en seguida Ukyo, también tomando su vaso de un trago para no ser menos.

—Shampoo no renunciar.

—Todas deberían renunciar —terció Kodachi, que hacía rato que el alcohol se le había subido a la cabeza—. Mi Ranma-sama nunca elegiría a ninguna de ustedes, están perdidas, no son un matrimonio conveniente.

—¿Qué sabes tú? —soltó Ukyo, que al igual que Shampoo pedía la tercera ronda.

—Mucho más que tú de seguro —respondió críptica con una amplia sonrisa.

—¿Y eso qué significa? —exigió Akane.

—Hablar por hablar —dijo Shampoo—. Ranma no elegir en todo este tiempo… quizá nunca hacer.

Todas se quedaron en silencio.

—¿Tú crees? —Ukyo parecía triste.

Kodachi observaba atenta a la china. Akane también decidió tomar un tercer vaso.

—Haber una sola solución.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Ser claro. Ranma no decidir, por eso, todas quedarnos con Ranma.

—¿Qué dices, chiquilla vulgar?

—Estás loca, Shampoo.

—Ni lo sueñes.

—Compartir Ranma y todas felices —sentenció Shampoo y vació su tercera bebida.

Al principio todas fueron reticentes, pero luego, con la claridad mental que da el alcohol, a las cuatro chicas les pareció la mejor idea que habían escuchado nunca. ¿Cómo no se les había ocurrido antes? Cada una podía disfrutar de Ranma y, como estaban de acuerdo, ninguna molestaría a la otra. Era una solución perfecta. Perfecta para un grupo de borrachas, claro está.

—¿Compartir dices?

—Claro. Todas ganar. Ninguna perder.

—Pero… ¿cómo lo haríamos? —preguntó Ukyo

—¡Dos días a la semana con cada una! —exclamó Kodachi, la voz un poco más chillona de lo normal.

—Pero son solo siete días —terció Akane.

—Tendrá que ser un día, y nos dividimos las horas de los otros tres. Eso creo.

—¿Y los feriados? Debemos hacer algo con los feriados.

—Creo que cada una debería tenerlo al menos un feriado.

—Shampoo querer a Ranma para el año nuevo chino. Ser primera.

—Deberíamos hacer un calendario.

—¿Con horarios?

—Hasta con reglas.

—Lo prohibido… y lo que está permitido. Muy permitido.

Durante casi dos horas perfeccionaron su plan de visitas. La mayoría recordaría poco y nada al día siguiente, pero todas quedaron muy conformes en ese momento.

Se despidieron a la salida del bar como viejas amigas que se reencontraron luego de muchos años.

.

.

Ranma se paseaba por la sala del dojo Tendo a un lado y al otro. Era demasiado tarde y Akane aún no volvía de salir con sus amigas. Por supuesto él era un idiota y debería haberla acompañado; no quería ni imaginar cómo le gritaría el tío Soun al otro día si pasaba algo.

Escuchó el ruido de la puerta y se apresuró a acomodarse en la mesita, como si hubiera estado cómodamente sentado todo el tiempo. Akane entró trastabillando, ahogando risitas no sabía por qué. Ranma no se contuvo y corrió a ayudarla cuando quería subir la escalera, no fuera a ser que se partiera el cuello.

—Akane, ¿por qué tomaste?

La chica levantó la cabeza y lo miró sorprendida, después le sonrió ampliamente, sus mejillas sonrojadas por el alcohol.

—Ranma… —murmuró como un ronroneo.

—Acuéstate pronto. Mañana seguro amaneces de un humor de perros.

—Celebramos que nos graduamos, Ranma, no seas tan aguafiestas —volvió a reír como si hubiera dicho algo muy gracioso.

—Bebiste demasiado.

—Bah.

Akane comenzó a subir la escalera lentamente, apoyada del brazo de Ranma.

—¿Te divertiste al menos? —inquirió el muchacho.

—Mucho… je,je,je… Esas tontas. De verdad se lo creyeron.

Ranma no confió en los balbuceos de un borracho, pero de igual forma preguntó:

—¿Qué creyeron?

—Ranma…

—Sí, soy Ranma —replicó él poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Compartir a Ranma. ¡Idiotas! Como si lo fuera a permitir.

—¿Qué cosa? —intervino el muchacho en seguida.

—Les dije que sí para que se lo creyeran —se volvió a mirarlo y repitió—. Les dije que sí para que se lo creyeran je, je, je.

Ranma no entendía nada, pero le seguía la corriente.

—Qué bien.

—No pienso compartirte con nadie, eres mío —dijo Akane claramente, después volvió a soltar una risita—. Pero ese será nuestro secreto. No le digas a Ranma.

Se tomó con más fuerza de su brazo para seguir subiendo la escalera.

.

FIN

.

.

Notas de autora: ¡Hola, nuevamente! Lamento mucho haberlos traumado con el one-shot de ayer, pero ¿no estaba gracioso acaso? Porque para mí sí XD.

La historia de hoy es otra que escribí a partir de una canción ( _Chicas,_ del grupo Miranda!), no sé qué extrañas asociaciones hace mi cerebro que esa canción me inspiró para esto, pero, en fin, me gustó bastante cómo quedó.

Como siempre, gracias a todos por leer y comentar: **Fhrey, Haruri Saotome, Frankie Marin San, KittyTyKity** (gracias, besos para vos también), **Ana** (muchas gracias por tus comentarios. Puede ser que haya ideas o temas similares, y es que como Noham es mi esposo siempre comentamos juntos las ideas para los fics y él me da ideas y consejos y yo a él; también tomamos historias ya escritas del otro y hacemos continuaciones u otras versiones. Te mando un beso), **Mara12, delizza22** (es buen título ese XD, saludos para vos), **Anahy Ruz** (nadie verá a los patos de la misma forma, ni yo XDD. Saludos), **SaeKodachi47** (gracias :) jejeje), **Akai27** (trauma para todos. Saludos), **Mari** (¿sádica yo? Si soy amable, linda y buena persona :) Besos), **Noham** (mientras los patos no hagan muack, muack XD; por cierto, nene, andá a escribir jeje).

Espero que todos se estén divirtiendo leyendo mis locuras, porque yo escribiendo sí que lo hago.

Hasta mañana.

Romina


	7. Tatewaki Kuno y el amor

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 ** _El año de la felicidad_**

 ** _._**

 **Tatewaki Kuno y el amor**

.

Kuno estaba sentado en el piso, con las piernas cruzadas al igual que los brazos. Frente a él se enfriaba una taza de té colocada encima de una mesita baja. Su expresión era pétrea, los ojos cerrados, el rostro relajado, pero con un deje de arrogancia que en él era innato. Parecía dormido, aunque en realidad reflexionaba.

—El destino más cruel se ha personificado ante mis ojos —pensó en voz alta.

—Espero que no te refieras a mí —comentó Nabiki mirando una revista a su lado, acomodada también en el piso—. Por cierto, ¿qué rayos haces en mi casa, Kuno?

—¿Van a querer algunas galletas recién horneadas? —preguntó Kasumi apareciendo a su lado con un plato lleno de galletitas. Sonrió ampliamente.

Kuno no le prestó atención a ninguna de las dos, como si no estuvieran ahí o fueran simples criadas que lo atendían, así que Kasumi dejó las galletas y se fue, y Nabiki se puso a leer una nota en la revista sobre las tendencias de moda en esa temporada.

—¿Llegué a creer yo, Tatewaki Kuno, último descendiente de una estirpe guerrera y legendaria de samuráis, que terminarían mis sueños de esta manera? ¡Nunca! Y sin embargo, ¿es posible hacer algo para cambiar la situación en la que me encuentro?

Como Nabiki supuso que la pregunta no iba dirigida a ella, no le respondió, y se puso a comer una galleta. Hacía varios días que Kuno llegaba a la casa sin que nadie lo invitara, se sentaba en la sala a monologar sobre cosas que a nadie le interesaban y a las que nadie prestaba atención; no parecía dirigirse a nadie en particular. Kasumi se encargaba de servirle té y algún dulce, como hacía con cualquier visitante, por más loco que fuera. Después de un par de horas, Kuno se iba sin despedirse ni decir palabra. Nabiki suponía que sufría estrés postraumático por haberse enterado del matrimonio de Akane con Ranma.

—¿Será posible torcerle la mano al destino mismo y vencerlo? —continuó Kuno, sin abrir los ojos.

Nabiki masticó la galleta.

—Temo decir que… no —se respondió Kuno con desaliento—. ¡Oh, debo aceptar la cruel derrota!… mis sueños hechos trizas. Mi dulce Akane Tendo casada con un ser vil y pervertido, energúmeno sin clase ni medios. Akane, dulce Akane, ¿a qué vida te han condenado? Tu padre, el déspota carcelero, te ha entregado a las garras del más despiadado hechicero, el que además, apresa a mi chica de cabello de fuego. ¡Qué torpe he sido al no anticiparlo!, he fallado al no poder proteger las dos dulces llamas de mi amor. Cuando era tan solo un niño fui entrenado en las artes de la espada, se me enseñó…

Nabiki se levantó para ir al baño y volvió un rato después. Kuno seguía con su perorata.

—… siendo un hombre ya hecho y derecho, debo, a mi vez, afrontar mi destino. Deberé ser fuerte y aceptar el amor perdido, y que pronto alguien más tomará mi corazón en sus manos, elevándolo a un nuevo estado de felicidad y placer. ¿Habrá mujer mejor que mi dulce Akane, o que mi chica de la trenza, la de cabellos de fuego? ¿Existirá algo mejor que ellas dos juntas, bendita cúspide de éxtasis? Quizá podría encontrarla en el lugar más inesperado.

—Oh, por fin se está declarando y pidiéndote matrimonio, Nabiki —comentó Kasumi, que justamente pasaba por allí con un montón de sábanas dobladas y listas para ser guardadas.

Nabiki, que se estaba sonando la nariz, se quedó estupefacta.

—¿Qué?

—Tantos días viniendo a cortejarte, qué romántico —sonrió Kasumi y subió la escalera.

Nabiki, práctica ante todo, se giró hacia Kuno.

—¿Te estás declarando? —preguntó sin más.

—Mi corazón parece empezar a arder con una llama renovada, pequeña y humilde, es menester alimentar este fuego —dijo Kuno como en clave.

—Con que una llama, ¿eh? —Nabiki hizo algunas cuentas mentales muy rápidas—. Habrá un acuerdo prematrimonial, la mitad de lo tuyo será mío, o no habrá trato.

Kuno hizo un movimiento inconsciente, como si una flecha le hubiera dado en el hombro, y su mueca estuvo a juego.

—El camino hacia la dicha es escarpado y peligroso —dijo.

—Supongo que eso es un sí —replicó Nabiki, y siguió mirando su revista—. Necesito al menos dos meses para organizar la boda y la fiesta como es debido, por supuesto no escatimaré en gastos, querido. Será mejor que me dejes tus tarjetas de crédito.

— _Muy_ escarpado y peligroso —repitió el muchacho.

—Oh, ni te lo imaginas, cariñito —dijo Nabiki y se comió otra galleta.

.

FIN

.

.

Nota de autora: ¡Hola a todos! Les traigo un capítulo más, espero que les guste tanto como el anterior, que parece haber sido el favorito de varios XD. En cuanto a la historia de hoy, el personaje de Kuno no me agrada nada, pero creo que Nabiki es justamente la que lo puede poner en su lugar de mejor manera, así que me agrada bastante escribir sobre ellos, podría ser que luego siga haciendo algunos cortos de ellos dos.

Muchas, muchas gracias a todos los que leen y comentan: **rosefe-123, KityTyKitt, Haruri Saotome, ivarodsan, Amy Saotome Tendo, Psicomari, SaeKodachi47, Izainu kuro-chan, Anahy Ruz y Noham**. Me hacen muy feliz :)

Por último, quisiera decirles que, si quieren, pueden darle «me gusta» en Facebook a nuestra página **Fantasy Fiction Estudios** , allí, junto con Noham y Aoi Fhrey, les compartimos imágenes y música para inspirarse, hablamos de historias, de consejos de escritura, de tips de ortografía y redacción, también hay humor, locuras y mucha, pero mucha diversión. Espero que nos visiten.

Ahora sí, me despido hasta mañana. Besos a todos.

Romina


	8. Resurrección

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 ** _El año de la felicidad_**

 ** _._**

 **Resurrección**

.

Al contrario de lo que muchos piensan, los grandes cambios se dan de un momento a otro. Así le sucedió a Kasumi Tendo por lo menos, una mañana cualquiera mientras limpiaba de polvo la escalera de su casa.

Ya había limpiado los pisos, lavado el ofuro y los baños, hecho las habitaciones, puesto la lavadora, barrido el patio, limpiado el estanque de los peces, regado las plantas y colgado la ropa, todo en el correr de la mañana.

Antes de que el almuerzo estuviera del todo listo y pudiera llamar a su padre y al tío Genma para almorzar se encargaba de limpiar los muebles quitándoles la fina capa de polvo que pudieran haber acumulado desde el día anterior.

Fue allí, en aquel mismo momento, cuando la vida de Kasumi cambió para siempre. Limpió el pasamanos de la escalera y después le pasó un paño a las diferentes fotografías que estaban en la pared. Nunca se detenía a mirarlas demasiado, pero aquel día sí, particularmente una. En la foto se podía ver a su padre, rodeado por sus hijas, un día en que habían asistido juntos a un festival; lo recordaba bien, había sido casi dos años atrás, cuando aún Ranma o el tío Genma no llegaban a sus vidas, y tampoco todas las demás aventuras que ellos acarrearon.

—¡Oh!

Kasumi se llevó la mano a los labios. Nunca había mirado aquella imagen lo suficiente, o no con la perspectiva que daba el tiempo. Todos se veían muy diferentes. Akane tenía rasgos un poco más infantiles que los de ahora, y el rostro huraño, esa cara que siempre tenía antes, cuando cada mañana debía luchar con todos los chicos de la secundaria en una batalla campal; ahora podía verla más risueña y animada, quizá debido a la influencia de Ranma en su vida. A su padre se lo veía cansado y con expresión triste, cuando ahora siempre aparecía alegre, y además siempre estaba del brazo de su buen amigo de la juventud, Genma, él nunca faltaba en las fotos, como humano o como panda. Incluso Nabiki parecía una chica normal en esa fotografía siendo que ahora tenía otra chispa en la mirada, ya que debido a Ranma sus negocios vendiendo fotografías, grabaciones y videos iban muy bien, y podía comprarse cuanto quería.

Todos estaban diferentes, menos ella. Kasumi lo notó con sorpresa y un hondo deje de tristeza.

Se veía exactamente igual, hasta su peinado era el mismo, y su sonrisa también. Se sentía como el personaje secundario de alguna historia donde el creador no tuviera tiempo para dedicarle o se hubiera olvidado de ella, haciéndola parecer un mero cliché.

Se sintió tan turbada y tanto tiempo estuvo contemplando la fotografía, que casi se le quema el almuerzo, el que se atrasó por varios minutos, además.

Kasumi se sintió intranquila el resto de la tarde. Equivocó el orden en que realizar las tareas y no recordó que no tenía todos los ingredientes para la cena hasta que era tarde y la tienda ya había cerrado.

Al día siguiente se despertó un poco más tarde que de costumbre, aunque con su pericia no se notó y el desayuno estuvo listo a tiempo, nadie se dio cuenta de nada.

Para la tarde estaba más repuesta de su shock y sabía lo que tenía que hacer, algo tan sencillo como impresionante. Pero lo hizo. Dejó la cena lista muy temprano.

Horneó galletas. Se soltó el pelo y lo cepilló con esmero. Se vistió elegante poniéndose una falda ajustada pero recatada, que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, calzó zapatos un poco más altos que los de costumbre. Se roció con perfume y marchó exactamente a las seis y cuarenta y cinco a la consulta del doctor Tofú Ono. Sabía que él terminaba de atender a las siete, así que ella sería su último paciente.

El lugar estaba vacío cuando llegó, así que cerró con cuidado la puerta corredera y le puso el seguro. Sintiéndose osada, además, colocó después el cartel de «cerrado».

No sabía qué tenía que hacer a continuación porque nunca había estado en una situación como esa, pero se dejó llevar.

Cuando Tofú salió desde su oficina ella le sonrió y le mostró el plato de galletas.

—Le traje unas galletas —dijo.

El hombre se puso a tartamudear, corrió tres veces en círculo por la consulta, caminó por las paredes y hasta el techo, tosió y se aclaró la garganta varias veces para poder hablar y al final decir:

—¿Sí?

Kasumi rio traviesamente.

—Creo que podemos comerlas juntos. Estaba sola en casa y me aburría y pensé «voy a visitar a mi amigo Tofú». Y aquí estoy.

Con cada palabra daba un paso más hacia él. Hasta que estuvo justo enfrente y le sonrió con dulzura.

—¿Preparo un poco de té?

—Ah… s-sí… galletas… con té… claro —replicó Tofú como un perfecto imbécil.

Kasumi lo encontraba encantador, mucho más que de costumbre. Hizo té para dos y lo sirvió en la pequeña mesa de la consulta. Se sentó cruzando las piernas, revelando parte del tajo de la falda y Tofú comenzó a sudar sin entender lo que ocurría. Cada tanto, entre sorbo y sorbo, debía correr varias veces por el lugar, limpiarse bien las gafas empañadas y volver a sentarse.

Hablaron de cosas triviales. Kasumi dirigiendo la conversación y el doctor acotando pequeños comentarios que casi nunca venían al caso, y es que Kasumi se veía tan bonita y exultantemente femenina aquella tarde que no podía concentrarse.

La muchacha sonreía continuamente aparentando calma, aunque por dentro era un manojo de nervios. No estaba segura de cuándo dar el siguiente paso, si lo hacía demasiado pronto Tofú podía llevarse una idea errónea acerca de ella; pero si tardaba demasiado aquel hombre distraído se le escaparía definitivamente.

Respiró hondo. El tiempo del coqueteo debía dar paso naturalmente a la conquista, o eso había leído en alguna revista en sus años adolescentes.

—Oh, me duele —dijo de pronto Kasumi tomándose el vientre con las dos manos—. Creo que tendrás que revisarme.

Y corrió a colocarse encima de la camilla.

—P-pero… yo… solo soy… quiropráctico.

—Es aquí, toca —Kasumi llevó su mano hasta el supuesto dolor, más arriba de la boca del estómago, cerca de sus pechos—. ¿Sientes algo?

—B-bueno… eh… están… están muy bien —respondió nervioso el doctor, tartamudeando, tardando varios minutos en decir aquella simple frase.

—Tofú… —Kasumi retuvo su mano entre las suyas, mirándolo a los ojos—. Necesito pedirte algo.

El doctor la miró seriamente, pues ella parecía muy afligida, así que supo que eso se lo tenía que tomar con toda seriedad.

—¿Sí? —comentó acercándose, ella también se incorporó un poco.

—Yo… —se acercó a él.

—Dime, Kasumi —sus labios tan cerca.

—Yo…

—Dímelo —A punto de rozarse.

—Dame hijos, Tofú —habló ella encima de su boca y se aventuró a besarlo con inocencia.

El doctor saboreó sus besos, hasta que sus palabras le llegaron al cerebro. Se separó de golpe.

—¿Hijos?

Kasumi, con el rostro arrebolado y la respiración agitada asintió y le sonrió.

El acupunturista supo que aquella conversación era trascendental en su vida e intentó con todas sus fuerzas poner sus cinco sentidos allí, aunque una parte de su mente quería salir bailando en los brazos de Betty porque _por fin_ había logrado darle un beso a Kasumi Tendo.

—Eso es… pues, Kasumi… —tosió varias veces.

—Lo sé, es algo importante, algo que hay que pensar. Naturalmente quiero casarme primero, o inmediatamente mejor dicho. Fui educada de forma muy estricta, no me atrevería a sugerir otra cosa —expuso la muchacha con elocuencia.

—¿Ca-casamiento? —A Tofú se le resbalaron las gafas.

—Claro —replicó ella con inocencia, ruborizándose.

Ese, sin lugar a dudas, era el día más feliz, afortunado y extraño en la vida de Tofú Ono. Seguro que estaba soñando y en cualquier momento despertaría tristemente en su solitaria cama.

—Entonces… ¿quieres casarte conmigo? —preguntó Kasumi expectante.

¿Desde cuándo ella lo tuteaba?, ¿desde cuándo le hablaba sin formalidades como si ya, de hecho, fueran algo?

—Yo… Por supuesto.

—Entonces es momento de los hijos —sentenció Kasumi.

Con ímpetu lo atrajo hacia ella, girando en la camilla hasta conseguir dejarlo debajo, y se acomodó encima. Pero no había contado con que la falda no estaba hecha para esos menesteres y el tajo se abrió hasta casi los glúteos, con un sonido desagradable.

Ella miró inmediatamente a Tofú y él le devolvió la mirada. Quedaron estupefactos durante segundos y luego se echaron a reír al mismo tiempo, ella encima de Tofú cubriéndose el rostro con las manos. Él estirado en la camilla cuan largo era, dejando que su pecho vibrara por la risa.

Luego de la explosión Kasumi se serenó y fue ahí cuando recuperó la cordura y comprendió su situación.

—Lo siento, lo lamento —comenzó a murmurar, intentando levantarse, pero no era fácil salir de aquella posición de manera decorosa.

—No temas —Tofú le tomó las manos con delicadeza comprendiendo su nerviosismo.

—Yo… Tofú, no sé lo que me ha pasado. —Continuaba ocultando el rostro de su mirada, muerta de la vergüenza—. ¿Cómo se me pudo ocurrir? Es que hoy vi la fotografía y ellos, todos ellos, han encontrado su lugar en la vida, pero yo no. Me sentí tan… humillada, tan poca cosa. Quería hacer un cambio radical, algo que la Kasumi de siempre nunca haría —habló atropelladamente—. Fui tan insensata, pensaba solo en mí. ¿Cómo pude? Lo lamento, te pido perdón, nunca podré resarcirme ante sus ojos, doctor Tofú y…

—Shhh —susurró el hombre, alarmado al ver que la distancia entre ellos volvía a imponerse—. Para mí sigues siendo la misma Kasumi generosa de siempre, abnegada, laboriosa.

—¡Oh, no, Tofú! —suspiró ella casi al borde del llanto.

—¿Quieres decir que todo lo que ocurrió… no querías hacerlo? ¿No lo sentías? —el doctor se aventuró. Sintió que sus carcajadas y la situación ridícula habían roto definitivamente esa pared de grueso hielo que le impedía decirle a ella todo lo que sentía.

—Es lo que siempre había querido —respondió ella con energía levantando el rostro—. Lo que siempre he soñado.

—Entonces… ¿de verdad quieres pasar el resto de tu vida conmigo?

—Por supuesto.

Se miraron a los ojos una vez más y Tofú sonrió, para luego besarla dulcemente en los labios.

Luego, cuando sus hijos preguntaran, les contarían cómo su madre le había pedido matrimonio a su padre.

.

FIN

.

Ah, por cierto, Kasumi no volvió a su casa esa noche.

.

.

Nota de autora: ¡Hola a todos! ¿Qué tal les va el día de hoy? Espero que esta historia llegue para alegrarlos, entretenerlos o hacerles pasar el rato de manera agradable. Les agradezco infinitamente a todos por sus lecturas y comentarios, y por seguir ahí interesados en este extraño proyecto mío.

Respondiendo comentarios:

 **Guest** : Gracias. Espero que también te guste este :)

 **Delizza22** : Muchas gracias. Oh, ¿los múltiples usos de un cerdito negro? No había pensado en eso, buena idea XD. Saludos.

 **SaeKodachi47** : A mí me parece que igual SaeNabiki queda bien, pero es cuestión de gustos supongo jaja. Saludos.

 **Haruri Saotome** : Creo que Kuno necesita un escarmiento ¿y quién mejor que Nabiki? Jaja. Saludos.

 **ElvisF231** : Muchas gracias. Y sí, es lo que hay. Jaja. Saludos.

 **Amigocha** : ¡Tenés razón! Ese es el fic, «Pequeños ajustes». Lo leí y me acuerdo que está muy bien escrito y entretenido; además los personajes están bastante IC. Muchas gracias por tu lectura y todos tus comentarios. Besos.

 **Sandra-chan-everdeen39** : Muchas gracias por todas tus lindas palabras. Espero que te siga gustando desde acá en adelante. Besos.

 **KityTyKitt** : Sí, así es Nabiki, y creo que por eso me gusta bastante el personaje XD. Saludos.

 **Fhrey** : Muchas gracias por todas tus reflexiones sobre los diferentes temas. Dicen que «lo importante no es ganar si no hacer perder al otro» ¿no? Jaja. Yo creo también que al final lo que mueve a Nabiki es la diversión, y si hay dinero en juego mejor. Ojalá te guste también este capítulo y cómo sale Kasumi retratada acá. Besos.

 **Noham** : Ahora los shipeamos XD, es que son divertidos, a su manera. Por cierto, te dije que te pusieras a escribir. Jo. Besos.

Nuevamente, gracias a todos por leer. Y los invito a pasar por Facebook a la página de **Fantasy Fiction Estudios** para que sigamos interactuando por allá.

¡Hasta mañana!

Romina


	9. El árbol

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 ** _El año de la felicidad_**

 ** _._**

 **El** **árbol**

.

La hoja, seca y sin vida, se desprendió lentamente del árbol y cayó, balanceándose en la corriente de aire hasta tocar el suelo. Después se revolvió, girando sobre sí misma, perdiéndose más allá de donde Kodachi alcanzaba a verla. Sus ojos abandonaron la hoja y volvieron al árbol, buscando otra víctima del inexorable ciclo de la vida, otra hoja seca y muerta de la que el árbol sabiamente se desprendía antes de que lo afectara y le chupara la vida y la energía impidiéndole avanzar. Así debía hacerse, meditó Kodachi para sí, no había que dejar que nadie lo abandone a uno, debía ser uno mismo el que dictara las normas y dispusiera las cosas. Como aquel árbol, Kodachi se había desecho de lo que ya no le servía o buscara ser un obstáculo en su camino. Sin embargo, no había sido así al inicio.

Kodachi Kuno se recostó en el sillón, un brazo detrás de su cabeza, contemplando el cielo grisáceo del otoño a través de la ventana de su habitación.

O con ella, o con nadie. Ese era su lema. Y le encantaba.

Cuando tenía doce años empezó a aprender sobre venenos y la manera de usarlos y administrarlos. ¿Para qué perder el tiempo fingiendo que era una niña normal? Era mejor y más agradable hundirse en lo que proporcionaba verdadero gozo que aparentar ser algo que no era en ese mundo de hipócritas. Aprendió sobre plantas y sus propiedades, sobre lo mortíferas que resultaban algunas bellas flores sobre cómo debían mezclarse ciertos ingredientes, y mejor aún, cómo _no_ debían hacerlo. También aprendió a escuchar detrás de las puertas, a suponer y a atar cabos para discernir lo que se decía entre líneas, y a aparentar después que no sabía lo que sí comprendía a la perfección.

A los trece supo que su madre, harta de las locuras de su padre y la vida que llevaban, lo abandonaría; pero que no pensaba llevar a sus hijos con ella. Eso significaba que iban a abandonarla a ella, y nadie en su sano juicio abandonaba a Kodachi Kuno. Nadie. Ni siquiera su madre.

Kodachi ya era experta en el uso de venenos.

 _—_ _Madre, no nos dejes. No dejaré que te vayas —le dijo con lágrimas en los ojos._

 _—_ _Eres pequeña aún, Kodachi, no lo comprendes. Estas son cosas de adultos, por favor no te metas._

 _—_ _Madre,_ no dejaré que te vayas _—repitió ella._

Y no lo permitió. Su padre, por supuesto, nunca se enteró de nada; pero fue su querido hermano el que la vio manipulando la taza de té, y Tatewaki, aunque era apuesto y parecía tener la cabeza llena de aire, entendió todo lo que pasaba. Aun recordaba sus ojos llenos de dolor mirándola. ¡Oh, pero, hermano, no podía hacer otra cosa! Nadie me abandona. Nadie.

Tatewaki siempre la había cuidado desde entonces, nadie supo nunca nada, y eso se lo debía a él, que decidió callarse aquel día, quizá para ahorrarle el sufrimiento a su padre. Oh, querido hermano, eres demasiado bueno. Claro que, después no había podido hacer nada para ocultar la verdad; y es que cuando uno aprende a usar venenos no resiste la tentación de probarlos en los enemigos, y a la tonta chiquilla Tendo la quería demasiada gente. Sospecharon sí, y todos los dedos la apuntaron, con razón.

No lo negó. Kodachi Kuno está a otro nivel, no necesita que los demás sientan lástima de ella; Kodachi Kuno es fuerte y levanta la cabeza con garbo. Como aquel árbol que se deshace de la basura que no le sirve para poder seguir erguido y orgulloso, Kodachi Kuno no hace más que quitar de en medio a la gente que intenta robarle lo que le pertenece, y ese fue el error de la inservible chiquilla Tendo.

Kodachi rio recostada cómodamente en el sofá.

Nadie pudo hacer nada. Lo hecho, hecho estaba.

Golpearon suavemente la puerta y una mujer con uniforme entró en la habitación.

—Señorita Kuno, su hermano Tatewaki vino a verla.

—¡Oh! —Kodachi se incorporó para mirar a la mujer—. Espléndido, qué alegre noticia. Por favor, que pase de inmediato.

Aún antes de que terminara de hablar, la mujer ya había salido y en seguida entró Tatewaki Kuno en el cuarto, vestido impecablemente con traje y corbata. El muchacho dejó sobre uno de los sillones el maletín que traía en una mano y luego se acercó presuroso a su hermana tomándole ambas manos en un gesto cariñoso.

—¿Cómo te encuentras hoy?

—Perfectamente, querido. Por favor, acompáñame a tomar el té —pidió ella—. Haré que lo traigan en seguida, aunque esta servidumbre es de lo peor, nunca hacen caso de mis órdenes.

Él asintió en silencio acercando una silla para sentarse.

Kodachi volvió a mirar el cielo gris y aquel árbol en el jardín. Su ventana era una más en el enorme edificio de piedra, rodeado por un amplio parque lleno de árboles. Más allá, una reja rodeaba la propiedad, y sobre el gran portón de entrada se leía: «Hospital mental Seiwa».

.

FIN

.

.

Nota de autora: ¡Hola a todos! Espero que les haya gustado el one-shot de hoy. El «Hospital mental Seiwa» existe realmente, lo encontré cuando buscaba algún nombre de un hospital de ese tipo en Tokio. Es un hospital privado que queda en el barrio de Shinjuku, que está muy cerca de Nerima, además, por lo que era el lugar perfecto para ambientar esta historia. La descripción del lugar es completamente inventada, por cierto, no sé cómo serán las instalaciones ahí. Otro dato es que es el lugar donde vive, voluntariamente, la artista japonesa Yayoi Kusama, seguro que les suena el nombre porque el año pasado había una exposición de sus obras por varios lugares de Latinoamérica, es conocida porque en sus intervenciones artísticas casi siempre hay figuras de puntos y círculos.

 **KityTyKitt** : Situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas XD. Qué bueno que te haya gustado. Besos.

 **Haruri Saotome** : Kasumi era justo lo que necesitaba el doctor Tofú ;) Muchas gracias. Nos leemos.

 **Saekodachi47** : ¡Hola! Qué bueno que te haya gustado tanto. Gracias por ser mi lectora fiel. Besos.

 **Amigocha** : Ya ninguno de nosotros verá a Kasumi de la misma manera XD. Gracias por leer. Un beso.

 **Fhrey** : Qué bueno que te haya gustado. Hay muchas más facetas de Kasumi para tratar en esta serie de one-shots. Fufufu. Jeje. Saludos.

 **Deliza22** : Sí, eso está escrito a propósito, es que Rumiko la dejó de lado y se olvidó de ella, ¡con el jugo que podría haberle sacado! Bueno, para eso están los fanfics ;) Te mando un beso.

 **Mkcntkami** : Oh, qué lindas palabras, te lo agradezco mucho, de verdad, me encanta que puedas disfrutar tanto con mis historias, para eso uno escribe :D Te mando un abrazo y un beso.

 **Noham** : Tal vez lo de los hijos se resuelva más adelante, lo bueno de tener todo un año por delante de escritura es que se pueden desarrollar un sinfín de historias. Besos.

Como siempre, los invito a la página de **Fantasy Fiction Estudios** en facebook para seguir charlando y entreteniéndonos por allá. Gracias a todos por leer y estar ahí día a día.

Nos leemos mañana.

Romina


	10. Consecuencias

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 ** _El año de la felicidad_**

 ** _._**

 **Consecuencias**

.

Con el correr de los días la casa Tendo se había transformado, llenándose de un silencio casi solemne que solo interrumpía el llanto quedo de Soun Tendo y las conversaciones en susurros entre los demás integrantes de la casa. Todos andaban casi de puntillas, para no perturbar al otro, se movían sigilosamente, pasando de una habitación a otra casi con vergüenza de estar allí, sobre todo si caminaban por el segundo piso. Compartían las comidas entre cortas preguntas que se repetían todos los días, y monosílabos que eran la única respuesta. Se respiraba en todo el lugar un aire de resignada tristeza dentro de la penumbra que era la casa.

Ranma bajó despacio la escalera, apoyando casi por costumbre los pies con cuidado de no hacer crujir la madera de los escalones. Al llegar al piso de abajo se encontró con Nabiki que, de brazos cruzados, se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta que daba a la cocina. Se miraron un momento. Ranma tenía una mirada seria sobre ella.

Al final, Nabiki bajó los ojos.

—La internaron en el Hospital Seiwa —dijo en voz baja—. Es un psiquiátrico. Kuno lo dispuso.

Ranma solo asintió. Nabiki se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar, no le quiso revelar la otra información que había conseguido, los rumores de que Kodachi había empleado los mismos métodos con su propia madre. Gracias a pasarle algún dinero a un viejo jardinero que había trabajado hacía muchísimo tiempo en la residencia de los Kuno, Nabiki pudo enterarse de ciertos detalles de familia, pero eran solo suposiciones, y demasiado escalofriantes para dárselas a Ranma en un momento así. Además, Nabiki temía que al saberlo rompiera el trato con Tatewaki Kuno y fuera a matar a Kodachi con sus propias manos.

Antes de que Ranma se metiera a la cocina, volvieron a mirarse a los ojos y Ranma hizo un gesto con la cabeza. Nabiki asintió y subió la escalera.

Al entrar en la cocina un tazón de sopa, otro de arroz, y una pieza de pescado asado con algunas verduras, esperaba a Ranma sobre la mesa. Kasumi, de espaldas a él, terminaba de lavar los platos de la cena.

—Gracias —le murmuró el muchacho y se puso a comer en silencio y rápido, para volver a subir.

—¿Sigue igual? —preguntó Kasumi girando hacia él y secándose las manos con un trapo de cocina.

—Igual.

—Confío en el doctor Tofú —dijo Kasumi, e hizo apenas un esbozo de sonrisa.

Después de algunos segundos, Ranma replicó:

—Yo también.

Había sido el doctor Tofú Ono el que sugirió que corrieran la noticia de que Akane sí había muerto envenenada, de esa manera Kodachi Kuno la dejaría en paz. Fue también el doctor el que sujetó a Ranma cuando, en un ataque de furia, el muchacho quiso salir corriendo para destrozar a Kodachi con sus propias manos.

—No vale la pena, Ranma —le había dicho, aplicando su fuerza para inmovilizarlo—. Akane no ha muerto, luchemos por salvarla; eso es mucho mejor que arruinar tu vida de esa manera. ¿Crees que así harías feliz a Akane?

Solo por eso Ranma le había perdonado la vida a Kodachi, porque Akane no había muerto, había sido fuerte para luchar contra el veneno. Y solo por eso Ranma aceptó que Tatewaki Kuno prometiera alejar a su hermana para siempre de los Tendo a cambio de no presentar ninguna denuncia contra ella. No valía la pena denunciarla a la policía de todas formas, Kodachi estaba completamente chiflada y no la hubieran metido a la cárcel sino a un asilo mental.

Ranma estaba en deuda con Tofú por toda su ayuda. El hombre conocía de plantas, de venenos, y también de antídotos. Intentó todo lo que conocía, hizo todo lo que pudo; pero la vida de Akane aún pendía de un hilo. Luchaba, pero parecía que cada vez con menos fuerza, no había recobrado la conciencia todavía y esperaban un desenlace pronto, para bien o para mal.

Cuando Ranma terminaba el último bocado de su cena y se levantaba, escucharon pasos apresurados bajando la escalera. Nabiki entró en la cocina de improviso.

—¡Ranma! —exclamó.

El muchacho no se detuvo a escuchar lo que tenía que decirle. Corrió como un loco por la escalera deseando llegar lo antes posible al cuarto de su prometida.

«Akane…»

Las dos hermanas Tendo lo siguieron, y también Soun, alertado por el alboroto.

Ranma fue el primero en entrar a la habitación, seguido de cerca por los demás.

—¡Akane…!

Creyó lo peor… hasta ver la cabeza de corto cabello moverse un poco sobre la almohada. Se quedó paralizado. Había creído que nunca volvería a sentir ese miedo de Jusenkyo, cuando sintió a Akane fría, pálida, con la vida escapándose entre sus brazos. Sin embargo, había sido un idiota, no había contado con lo peligrosa que podía llegar a ser la locura, y más aún, la locura que nunca había sido tratada, la que nadie había domado para que no fuera peligrosa para otros. Cuando era un poco más joven, los trucos de Kodachi le parecían hasta divertidos, pero ahora comprendía la gravedad de todo lo que esa mujer hacía.

—A-Akane… —volvió a llamarla, inseguro de creer que lo que veía era cierto.

—Ran… ma…

El débil susurro. La voz pastosa por no usarla en días.

El muchacho se acercó a la cama, casi hasta rozar la mano que descansaba sobre la colcha.

—Ran… ma…

Akane le devolvía una mirada cansada, pero sus ojos brillaban de nuevo, lo miraban de nuevo. Sus labios resecos incluso querían curvarse en una pequeña sonrisa para darle ánimo. A él, que había sido un necio al no cuidarla mejor, a él que había sido el causante de sus sufrimiento. A él que no la merecía.

—Hermana… —Kasumi se llevó los dedos a los labios—. Por Kami-sama —susurró.

Nabiki sonrió. Su padre se abalanzó hacia la cama para llorar de nuevo a moco tendido.

—¡Oh, hija mía! ¡Despertaste, hija mía! Estaba tan preocupado, ¡tanto!

Ranma dio un paso atrás para darle espacio.

—Cuidado, papá —dijo Nabiki.

—Es verdad, Akane está muy delicada —terció Kasumi.

Ranma retrocedió otro poco para dejar lugar a la familia, alejándose de aquella mano.

Akane movió el brazo.

—Por favor…

—Hija mía, ¿qué necesitas?

—No la estrujes así, papá.

—Akane, querida, ¿qué pasa?

—Ran… ma…

Los demás se giraron para observar al muchacho, que bajó la cabeza avergonzado de tanta atención.

—Él te ha cuidado en todo momento, hermanita —dijo Kasumi con dulzura.

—Ran… ma… —volvió a susurrar Akane, con lentitud por el esfuerzo—. No me… dejes…

El chico vaciló un momento, sin levantar la cabeza. Al final dio un paso adelante, arrodillándose en el piso junto a la cama, tomando la mano de su prometida entre las suyas.

—Nunca te dejaré —replicó.

La sombra del flequillo le ocultaba la mirada y nadie pudo ver sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

.

FIN

.

.

Notas de autora: ¡Hola! Les cuento que este no era el one-shot que tocaba hoy, pero como con el de ayer varios se quedaron preguntando qué le había pasado realmente a Akane tuve que escribir este para traerles respuestas XD.

Siendo sincera, Akane sí moría (¿para qué les voy a mentir? XD). Pero, como ustedes al leerlo encontraron un resquicio de duda, y cuando hay duda queda espacio para la esperanza, me decidí a terminar bien esta historia. Eso es lo genial al escribir, que cada lector puede dar una interpretación diferente y crearse sus propias convicciones.

Muchas gracias a todos por leer.

 **Haruri Saotome** : Es muy probable que Kodachi termine así, sí. Saludos.

 **Delizza22** : Muchas gracias :) Intento que todo salga lo mejor posible. Besos.

 **Saekodachi47** : ¿Algo sobre la juventud de Nodoka? No sabés lo que estás pidiendo jojojo XD. Algo así vendrá más adelante. Besos.

 **ElvisF231** : Espero que se hayan respondido tus preguntas en este capítulo. Lo siento, no fue algo Ryoga/Ukyo, pero puede que más adelante sí haya algo. Saludos.

 **Ivarodsan** : Muchas gracias por tus palabras. La verdad que estoy tratando de escribir un poco de todo en esta colección, incluso temas, géneros o estilos que nunca he probado. Besos.

 **KityTyKitt** : Espero que se haya entendido bien ahora, jeje. Gracias por leer. Besos.

 **Akai27** : Muchas gracias por leer. Espero que te guste también el capítulo de hoy. Un beso.

 **Esmeralda Saotom** : Pues, al parecer sí la envenenó. Muchas gracias por leer. Te mando un beso.

 **Noham** : ¿Qué puedo decir? Son años XD. Gracias :) Besos.

Los espero mañana para vivir otra aventura. Saludos a todos.

Romina


	11. Salpícame, amor

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 ** _El año de la felicidad_**

 ** _._**

 **Salpícame, amor**

.

Era una tarde muy, muy calurosa, tanto que Akane estaba ardiendo, y es que a los dieciocho años se tiene mucho más calor que a los dieciséis. Sin contar que uno vive en la misma casa con su prometido —que está musculoso, bronceado, tiene los ojos azules y el cabello oscuro— por años y no se han tocado ni un pelo, y que además ya se está en edad de merecer. Bajo esas circunstancias las tardes de verano suelen ser mucho más calurosas que el promedio.

Akane estaba decidida a apagar su fuego a la manera tradicional, como toda mujer respetable lo hacía. Se puso el traje de baño más diminuto que encontró, uno de la temporada anterior que le quedaba un poco ajustado, y fue al patio a mojarse con el agua de la manguera. Empezó por los pechos, que eran la parte más caliente de su anatomía en ese momento, se mojó hasta que la tela del traje de baño se volvió transparente. Después dejó que el agua se deslizara lentamente por su abdomen, bajando por el vientre, empapando la parte de abajo del bañador y cayendo por sus largas piernas. También se dejó caer el agua en la cabeza, mojando su cabello y moviéndolo después con gracia para que salpicara las gotitas a su alrededor, como en un anuncio de la tele.

Desde el porche de madera lo observaba una mujer pelirroja de torso descubierto, con los ojos abiertos como platos, por el calor, o quizá _por el calor_ , no se sabía. Se abanicaba cada vez más fuerte, hasta que rompió el papel del abanico y lo tiró a un lado desviando la vista.

En el patio, con la piel brillando por las gotitas, Akane seguía jugando con el agua de la manguera. Al final cerró el grifo y caminó con estudiada lentitud, moviendo las piernas con una sensualidad felina, pasó de largo junto a su prometido transformado en chica y se detuvo un poco más allá, junto a la radio que Nabiki había dejado en una esquina del entarimado.

Para mala suerte de Ranma su sensación térmica aumentó varios grados, porque por la posición tenía una vista muy envidiable de las piernas de su prometida y de su parte trasera, que nunca había podido observar con tanto detalle, por cierto.

Akane se tomó su tiempo para cambiar el cassette de la radio y darle al botón de play con actitud. En seguida empezó a sonar una musiquita:

 _Qué calor de locos, nena_

 _ya me quiero bañar…_

—Ay, no, me equivoqué de lado —murmuró Akane apagando la radio.

Dio vuelta el cassette y una música de moda empezó a sonar y ella bailó con todo su ser, con los pasos que había practicado durante semanas. Movió la cintura, la cadera, levantó los brazos, sacudió la cabeza, sus pies descalzos dieron saltitos. Estuvo en una trance epifánico por quince o veinte minutos, hasta que abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que Ranma ya no estaba a la vista.

Se quedó quieta de golpe, avergonzada de haber estado bailando tan sensualmente para nadie. Con un resoplido se fue a sentar en el porche, pensando que moriría virgen porque su prometido era más lento que una tortuga con las piernas rotas. Qué lástima que tuviera tanto calor. Demasiado, demasiado calor. Y qué lástima que desaprovecharan la tarde en que _por fin_ los habían dejado solos después de meses. Más aún, si no estaban solos ni le importaba; hasta aguantaría que los estuvieran filmando si todo era para poder quitarse ese calor.

Se estaba muriendo.

Ranma apareció desde el interior de la casa, donde había ido a mojarse con agua caliente para volver a ser hombre. Akane lo escuchó llegar y se giró a mirarlo. No dijo nada, no le preguntó por qué estaba de hombre, no pidió explicaciones; tenía la cabeza llena de tantas fantasías en donde le sacaba la ropa y le soltaba el cabello que literalmente se abalanzó sobre él. Cuando Ranma quedó sobre el piso, de la sorpresa y el golpe, se le subió encima y empezó a besarlo con ferocidad.

Solo se detuvo un momento para decirle con una mirada fiera:

—Estoy harta de esperar.

Muy, muy, muy en confianza, el doctor Tofú le había contado a Ranma que Kasumi había hecho algo parecido, o eso dio a entender, porque no contó detalles. Así que Ranma supuso que ese era algún mal de las hermanas Tendo que se les despertaba como a esa edad. Ranma no se quejaba, por cierto. Mientras ella lo besaba, aprovechó para masajearle ansioso las nalgas, como siempre había querido.

Después, muy caballerosamente, la levantó en brazos y la llevó a una cama, porque si por ella fuera lo hubiera tomado allí mismo en el patio.

Es que Akane tenía mucho, mucho calor. Dieciocho años de calor.

.

FIN

.

.

Nota de autora: ¡Hola a todos! Bienvenidos. Espero que les gustara el one-shot de hoy; pronto escribiré sobre los personajes que han pedido, no se impacienten jeje. Solo me queda decirles que la canción que suena cuando Akane pone la radio es _40 grados_ de «Los Iracundos», no me pude resistir a ponerla XD.

 **Ivarodsan** : Eso mismo digo yo, para tristezas ya está la vida, es mejor un final feliz :) Saludos.

 **Haruri Saotome** : Gracias. A mí también me gustó cómo quedó. Saludos.

 **Akai27** : Gracias, qué bueno que te gustó. Ellos juntos son muy tiernos. Besos.

 **Stacy Adler** : Mire, a mí me encantan tus reviews, me hacés reír un montón XDDDD. Espero que después puedas leer este capítulo y ojalá te guste. Besos.

 **Delizza22** : Qué bueno que te gustó y tu corazón ya no sufre jeje. Saludos.

 **Saekodachi47** : Tengo algo escrito sobre Nodoka, pero irá más adelante. Muchas gracias por leer. Besos.

 **KityTyKitt** : Qué bueno que te gustó, a mí también me agrada que Kodachi tuviera su merecido, y no pudiera matar a Akane después de todo. Besos.

 **Amigocha** : Sí, Kodachi da escalofríos, realmente vive en su mundo la pobre, no se da cuenta de la realidad. Saludos.

 **Rosefe-123** : Gracias. Saludos.

 **ElvisF231** : Casi lo logra, pero por suerte no jeje. Nos leemos. Saludos.

 **Dee-Dee Zednem** : Muchas gracias por todos tus comentarios. Sí habrá one-shots donde aparezcan todos los demás, pero todo a su tiempo. Besos.

 **Noham** : Acá ya podés leer el capítulo de hoy. Fufufu. Besos.

Muchas gracias a todos por leer. Mañana nos vemos.

Romina


	12. Mentía

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 ** _El año de la felicidad_**

 ** _._**

 **Mentía**

.

Ukyo Kounji revolvió con delicadeza el té y dejó la cucharilla en el plato. Aburrida, no prestaba atención a la conversación de sus amigas, aunque sí sonreía o reía en los momentos indicados para aparentar que le interesaba lo que hablaban.

—Y lo vi con una chica del brazo —comentó Yuka con ánimo de chismorrear.

—Era lógico que Ranma Saotome no estaría demasiado tiempo soltero, después de todo es muy atractivo —dijo Sayuri.

—Irresistiblemente atractivo —acotó Sakura con una risita, pero inmediatamente Yuka le dio un codazo.

Ukyo por fin les prestó atención, miró a cada una, y cada una de sus amigas la miró, como esperando que ella, ya que era la interesada, diera el visto bueno para seguir la conversación.

—Atractivo, pero un idiota —dijo Ukyo.

Las demás rieron y pudieron hablar libremente.

—Por supuesto, querida, tan idiota que te perdió. Hiciste bien en dejarlo si no aclaró sus intenciones desde el principio —dijo Yuka.

—Creí que estaban prometidos, Ukyo —aventuró Sakura.

Ukyo disimuló su tu turbación tomando un sorbo de té.

—Claro que no —rio con poca alegría—. ¿Comprometida yo con un don nadie como él? En realidad solo me divertía, después de todo es muy guapo y ambos somos jóvenes.

—Claro, claro.

—Lo vieron en la universidad de Tokyo, con una chica cualquiera del brazo. Es bonita, y algo popular entre los chicos, pero nada más. Una tal… —Sayuri lo pensó poniendo un dedo sobre el labio— Akane, creo. No recuerdo su apellido; por supuesto es uno común y corriente.

—Sin duda.

—Los de su clase se juntan entre ellos —dijo Yuka—. Nunca entendí, querida Ukyo, cómo es que tú estabas con un chico como él, después de todo no era, ni será, de tu nivel. Para divertirse un rato está bien, pero más de tres citas es demasiado, francamente.

—Pues… tenía buenos músculos —mintió Ukyo—. El tiempo pasó y ni me di cuenta.

Sakura se aclaró la garganta y se acercó un poco más a Ukyo.

—Y… ¿pudiste conocerlo más íntimamente? —quiso saber, haciendo un gesto con las cejas.

Las otras rieron sonrojadas y Ukyo casi se muere de vergüenza.

—¡No! Claro que no… Yo… nunca hubiera llegado a tanto.

—Con alguien como él, claro que no, es obvio, Sakura. Además, tu reputación se arruinaría para siempre —intervino Yuka.

—Así es. Tengo que pensar en mi futuro —dijo Ukyo y se concentró en su taza de té.

La conversación derivó por fin a otros temas y una hora después se despidió de sus amigas. Se metió en su auto particular y el chofer la llevó hasta la villa de su padre que quedaba en uno de los mejores barrios de la ciudad. Un impecable mayordomo le abrió la puerta y ella casi le tiró encima todas las bolsas de sus compras. Mientras subía la escalera pidió un té helado.

Llegando a su habitación se desplomó sobre la cama y se quedó mirando el techo largo rato. No era posible que Ranma ya estuviera con alguien después de dejarla. Se habían visto por última vez, por insistencia de ella, hacía dos semanas; era imposible que en ese tiempo él hubiera conocido a alguien más… excepto que ya la conociera desde antes.

Ukyo frunció el ceño. No, era inconcebible que estando con ella se sintiera atraído por otra persona. Ella le había dado todo, su compañía incondicional, le había comprado lo que necesitaba, le había presentado gente que podría ayudarlo en su carrera de artemarcialista. Incluso había soportado estoicamente su caballeroso rechazo cuando ella ofreció compartir su cama, eso era lo más difícil de soportar para una mujer, y sin embargo ella lo toleró por él. Ranma había sido demasiado dulce, casi ingenuo al decirle que la respetaba y que seguro el padre de ella no toleraría un comportamiento como aquel sin matrimonio de por medio.

Hasta resultaba gracioso. Ojalá el primer novio de Ukyo hubiera pensado lo mismo; y Ranma sin duda habría pensado distinto si hubiera sabido que ella ya no era virgen.

Su rechazo le seguía corroyendo por dentro. Más aún cuando, incluso estando comprometidos, le había pedido terminar la relación. ¡Estaban comprometidos, por Kami-sama! No formalmente, claro, porque el padre de Ukyo no sabía nada; pero sí desde el corazón. Ukyo había comprado un par de anillos incluso. Y Ranma le había devuelto el suyo diciéndole que no podía continuar haciéndole daño al no ser honesto con sus sentimientos.

Pues así la hería más todavía. Y su honestidad había sido clara.

Ukyo se giró en la cama, arrollándose en posición fetal.

La vida era tan vacía sin Ranma. Ahora solo se ocupaba de comprar, salir con sus amigas, asistir a algunos eventos de beneficencia y seguir siendo básicamente Ukyo Kounji. No iba a la universidad pues a lo único que aspiraba era a ser una esposa, como su padre se lo había dejado claro siempre; además, no había nada que le interesara estudiar.

Lo único que le interesaba en el mundo era Ranma Saotome, y él la había dejado. Ante los demás, por supuesto, era ella quien había terminado la relación, y lo había dejado antes de que el chico creyera que iba en serio y aspirara a más. Ella era una rica heredera y no podía permitirse que la vieran demasiado enamorada de alguien de clase tan inferior.

Lo cierto era que estaba enamorada.

Absolutamente.

Con locura y pasión.

Y Ranma no solamente no le había respondido con el mismo ardor sino que ahora tenía a otra, una mujer cualquiera, con la que no podría llegar ni de cerca lo lejos que hubiera llegado si ella impulsara su carrera y su fama. ¿Cómo podía ser tan idiota? ¿Cómo podía preferir a otra mujer en lugar de ella?

Era tonto. Y ella lo iba a remediar.

.

.

Averiguó con discreción el nombre de la fulana. Se llamaba Tendo, Akane Tendo, iba a la escuela de medicina y vivía en el campus de la universidad. Era una chica corriente, de cabello largo y ojos café. Según sus informes los hombres de la universidad babeaban por ella, y las mujeres la envidiaban, pero no podía ser tal cosa. Ukyo paseó de incógnito un día cualquiera por el campus, solo para intentar verla, y alcanzó a mirarla de lejos, su cabello era largo y brillante, su piel muy clara y sus ojos bellos. Le sonreía a cualquiera con dulzura, la muy suelta, ¿le sería fiel a su Ranma? Lo dudaba.

Ukyo se fue a paso firme, con un plan. A ver si la tal Tendo podía ser tan popular después de aquello. Contactó a su compañera de cuarto y por una buena cantidad de dinero le pidió que dejara sola a Akane en el cuarto aquella noche; inventó una historia, sobre una vieja amiga de la infancia que quería darle una sorpresa. ¡Oh, vaya que le iba a dar una sorpresa!

Era plena madrugada cuando Ukyo se metió sigilosa en la habitación de Akane con unas tijeras. Para su fortuna, la chica dormía plácidamente en la cama. Ukyo se acercó y trabajó rápida y silenciosa, con la ligereza de una pluma y la tenacidad de una hormiga.

Al día siguiente Akane despertó sin percatarse de nada, hasta que se vio en el espejo del baño como todas las mañanas, pero lo que le devolvió el reflejo no fue lo de todas las mañanas, su cabello había desaparecido, tenía algunos mechones largos por aquí y por allá, desordenados, pero el resto era una corta melena irregular que parecía tronchada a machetazos. Se quedó con la boca abierta y dio un grito de horror, tan fuerte que alertó a los cuartos contiguos.

Ukyo desayunaba en cama aquella mañana, regocijándose en secreto. Leía una de sus revistas de moda favoritas y sorbía su té con delicadeza, sin ocular la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro. Ese día debía hacer otra visita a la universidad, no sabía qué lugares frecuentaba la insulsa Akane Tendo, ni a qué sitios la llevaba su Ranma, por lo tanto no podría ver el resultado de su obra en ninguna parte. Esperaba que a la fulana no se le ocurriera faltar a clases luego de su desafortunado accidente o eso arruinaría su diversión.

Ukyo soltó una corta risita.

Era más de mediodía cuando paseó de nuevo por el campus fingiéndose una estudiante más. Fue al ala de medicina, oculta tras unos grandes anteojos negros, para que nadie la reconociera allí como la heredera Kounji. Al verla ahogó un gritito de emoción. Estaba lejos todavía, así que se acercó poco a poco.

La muy descarada se había arreglado el pelo. Tenía que aceptar que su estilista era bueno porque había suavizado el corte de tal manera que parecía hecho a propósito y no una medida de fuerza mayor. Después del desastre que le había dejado había que ser muy hábil para darle un toque femenino a semejante podadura.

Además, iba del brazo de Ranma. ¿Cómo se atrevía la cretina? El rostro de Akane estaba triste y cabizbajo. Normal, había perdido su mayor arma de seducción, sin aquella melena azulada ¿cuántos hombres se pararían a sonreírle en el campus? ¿Cuánto querría mirarla Ranma si ya no era tan femenina?

Sin embargo, Ranma le acariciaba dulcemente el rostro y parecía darle palabras de consuelo. Dijo algo que hizo que Akane levantara la cabeza y le sonriera ruborizada. Después le dio un corto beso en los labios.

Ukyo se metió el puño entre los dientes para no gritar. ¿Cómo se atrevía? ¡Enfrente de todos! ¿De qué manera lo había engatusado esa zorra para obligarlo a hacer eso? Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero una firme decisión inundó su corazón. Tendría que hacerle una visita a Ranma.

.

.

Lo esperó a la salida del gimnasio donde él entrenaba. Eran las diez de la noche y hacía un poco de frío; Ukyo se envolvía en un largo abrigo y una gorra le cubría la cabeza. Al verlo salir avanzó hacia él con una sonrisa.

—Ranma —le dijo en tono coqueto.

—¿Ah? ¿U-ukyo?

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

—Eso creo —dijo él, una mano apoyada en la cinta de su bolso deportivo. Miró a un lado y al otro—. ¿Qué haces por aquí?

—Vine a verte. Ranma… lo nuestro…

—Ukyo, ya lo hablamos.

—Pero no lo suficiente. Estoy segura de que estás confundido, pronto te darás cuenta de que me quieres. ¿Verdad que sí?

—Ukyo…

—Puedo darte todo lo que quieres. Haré todo lo que te gusta —dijo Ukyo quitándose el gorro y revelando su cabello corto.

—¿Qué hiciste? —se asombró Ranma.

—Así es como te gusta, ¿verdad? Como lo tiene… ella.

Ranma frunció el ceño.

—¿De qué hablas? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Ukyo se acercó a él. Abrió apenas el abrigo para revelar un corto vestido de seda y transparencias.

—Hay algo que ella no te da, ¿cierto? No es tan generosa como yo. Sé que estás asustado, pero no temas —se acercó más, aferrándose a su chaqueta deportiva—. Ranma… no hay impedimentos. No soy virgen, no tienes de qué preocuparte; podemos divertirnos los dos.

Él se la quitó de encima, delicadamente pero con firmeza.

—No quiero nada, Ukyo. Lo nuestro terminó —habló con claridad—. No importa cómo traigas el cabello, o cómo me insinúes tu cuerpo. No te quiero —terminó en voz baja, agachando un poco la cabeza.

Ukyo Kounji apretó los labios con rabia y después sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—¿Qué sucedió, Ranma? ¡Tú me amabas! ¿Por qué de un momento al otro me desprecias? ¿Por qué me insultas al cambiarme por alguien tan inferior? Compartimos tantas cosas, nos queríamos, ¡estábamos comprometidos! ¡¿Cómo pudiste?! —gritó con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

Ranma se hartó.

—No estábamos comprometidos. Tú compraste un anillo y me hiciste conservarlo a la fuerza, nunca lo quise, nunca fue mi intención casarme contigo. Ni siquiera quería salir contigo.

—¿Qué? —exclamó horrorizada, apretando los dientes—. Entonces, ¿qué buscabas? ¿Mis influencias? ¿Mi dinero?

Ranma sacudió la cabeza, casi riendo, aunque sin humor.

—Prácticamente me suplicaste por una cita, me rogaste tanto que tuve que aceptar para que ya dejaras de molestarme.

Ukyo enrojeció.

—Eso es mentira. ¿Rebajarme yo a rogar? Y después de todo, ¿quién no querría salir con alguien como yo? Soy una mujer rica.

—Me suplicaste, por eso salí contigo. No me malinterpretes, eres una persona agradable y divertida, pero nunca me interesaste.

—Pero… —Ukyo se cerró con más fuerza el abrigo—. No es posible, tuvimos varias citas, aceptaste el anillo que te di.

—Y te lo devolví.

—¡Pero lo aceptaste! Era como aceptar que éramos novios formales.

—Escucha —Ranma se pasó la mano por el cabello, meciéndolo a un lado y al otro—. No quería que te sintieras tan mal después de que no quise acostarme contigo, sé que el rechazo puede ser doloroso. Eres bonita, solo que no eres mi tipo.

—Pero tú… —Ukyo sentía que ante cada palabra su mundo se rompía un poco más—. Tú… me rechazaste porque eres un caballero. En realidad sí querías, pero tenías miedo de que yo…

—No, Ukyo.

—No lo entiendo —las lágrimas volvieron a mojar su rostro—. Me amabas, estoy segura, salimos muchas veces. Nos queríamos; sí, nos queríamos.

—Solo fueron como tres semanas —replicó Ranma sin darle importancia.

Ukyo lo miró rabiosa y luego se tiró sobre él golpeándole el pecho con los puños.

—¡Idiota! ¡Eres un idiota!

—Cálmate —pidió él, al principio con suavidad, después con más firmeza—. ¡Cálmate ya!

—¡Imbécil! Pagarás por lo que me hiciste.

—No te atrevas a hacerle nada —los ojos de Ranma brillaron con la advertencia.

—¿A quién? ¿A esa mujercita por la que te atreviste a dejarme? ¡Ja! —rio sin alegría—. No me rebajaría a ese nivel, ella no es nadie y yo soy Ukyo Kounji, no pertenecemos a la misma clase, nunca nos cruzaríamos ni por casualidad. Pero te deseo, con toda la fuerza de mi corazón, que algún día te traten como a mí me trataste, que te cambien por algún hombre simple; tú, el gran Ranma Saotome, que se mofa de ser el mejor en todo, espero que un día te pisoteen el corazón como el mío fue pisoteado, y que la traición venga de quien menos te lo esperas. Y sobre todo deseo estar ahí en ese momento para poder verlo y disfrutarlo. Eres un cínico, Ranma, y además un don nadie que creyó que un día iba a llegar lejos estando a mi lado, pero desperdició la oportunidad. Muérete —le soltó al final.

Se dio media vuelta y se alejó caminando muy digna sobre los altos tacones, enfundada en su abrigo negro.

.

.

Un par de días después se reunía nuevamente a tomar el té con sus amigas, que alabaron su nuevo corte de cabello y la elogiaron de mil maneras posibles. Comentaron que seguramente sería la nueva moda de la temporada y todas coincidieron en que Ukyo tenía un estilo nato.

—Qué casualidad, Ukyo —comentó Sakura—. Me pareció ver el otro día a la nueva novia de Ranma con un corte de cabello muy similar.

Por un momento la mesa quedó en total silencio. Yuka y Sayuri intercambiaron miradas, Ukyo le clavó los ojos a Sakura hasta que la chica apartó los suyos.

—De seguro que copió mi estilo —sentenció.

Las demás se apresuraron a asentir.

—Querida Ukyo, qué mujer tan terrible, primero quiere quedarse con tu novio y ahora te copia tu peinado. ¿Qué sigue? ¿Tu ropa? ¿Tu estilo? —se asombró Yuka.

—Una mujer tiene que estar muy desesperada para hacer una cosa así, ¿verdad? —comentó Sakura.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Ukyo de nuevo.

—Es verdad —Sayuri se apresuró a responder—. Pero ¿qué podemos esperar de mujeres como esa tal Akane?

Soltó una risita que parecía ser un poco forzada.

—¿Y cómo estás, Sakura? Hace tiempo que no nos cuentas tus cosas —dijo Ukyo tomando un sorbo de té.

—Es verdad —concedió la aludida después de unos segundos.

Continuaron tomando el té y desmenuzando las vidas ajenas y las propias.

.

FIN

.

.

Nota de autora: ¡Hola a todos! Bienvenidos de nuevo. Espero que les guste el one-shot que tenemos hoy, creo que no tengo ningún dato extra que comentar; excepto que este es otro de los que escribí a partir de una canción, que es la que le da título y es de Miranda! (de nuevo XD).

 **Saekodachi47** : Qué horrible sentir tanto calor, por suerte acá ahora las temperaturas son más agradables; pero en mi ciudad natal los veranos son de 40 grados también. Saludos.

 **ElvisF231** : Qué bueno que te gustó. Gracias por leer. Saludos.

 **Akai27** : Sí, Ranma es demasiado tímido, si Akane no tomaba cartas en el asunto iba a tener que esperar hasta ser anciana XD. Besos.

 **A-Redfox** : Gracias por leer :) Qué bueno que te gusten y te diviertas. Espero que te siga gustando lo que viene. Te mando un beso.

 **Rosefe-123** : Es verdad, solo falta Nabiki, jeje. Saludos.

 **Haruri Saotome** : Yo creo que los hombres son muy lentos, por eso. Saludos.

 **Psicomari** : ¡Ay, Mari! Cómo me divertís con tus comentarios. «El mal de los 40 grados Tendo», así lo vamos a llamar jajaja. Gracias por leerme siempre. Besos.

 **Amigocha** : Yo creo que el actuar de Nabiki nos dejaría a todos con la boca abierta XD. Besos.

 **KityTyKitt** : Me encanta tu expresión XD, creo que la voy a usar, si me das permiso. No te preocupes, la página está rara, a veces actualizo pero no lo muestra; o también veo reviews que nunca me llegaron al mail. Besos.

 **Noham** : Creo que escribir te hace mal, jeje. Beso.

 **Deliza22** : Todos quieren ver cómo se comportaría Nabiki XD, parece que voy a tener que escribirlo jaja. Besos.

Muchas gracias a todos por leer. Mañana nos vemos.

Romina


	13. Demencia

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 ** _El año de la felicidad_**

 ** _._**

 **Demencia**

.

Akane se cambió de mano las bolsas de compras, giró la cabeza y su hijo ya no estaba. Giró la cabeza al otro lado, pero Kenji tampoco estaba ahí. Dio la vuelta completa y nada. Miró alrededor, la gente iba y venía caminando por el centro comercial, charlando, riendo. No había ni rastro de Kenji.

Un miedo helado se le extendió desde el pecho hacia todos los miembros.

—¡Kenji! —llamó con voz preocupada.

—¡Kenji! —repitió, esperando que el niño llegara corriendo desde cualquier parte diciéndole que quería un juguete.

Nada.

Nada.

Nada.

Su hijo no era un niño tan pequeño, sabía que no tenía que alejarse sin más sin decirle nada. Sabía que siempre tenía que quedarse junto a ella. Sabía que si por alguna razón se perdía tenía que acercarse a un guardia del centro comercial y esperar a que un adulto llegara a recogerlo.

Desesperada, Akane corrió a interceptar a un guardia y le contó la situación. El hombre se comunicó por radio con sus compañeros, pero ninguno tenía a un niño perdido. Akane esperó allí unos minutos, por si la situación cambiaba, pero nada pasó. Dejó allí olvidadas sus bolsas de compras y corrió a preguntarle a cada persona si no había visto a un niño de determinadas características; fue volviendo sobre sus pasos por si Kenji había vuelto a entrar a alguna de las tiendas.

Nada.

Nada.

Nada.

Akane estaba alterada, reprochándose todo. Solo le había soltado la mano unos segundos para acomodar las bolsas, solo un momento, apenas durante un pestañeo. Quería morirse por ser tan descuidada, pero no podía flaquear, debía seguir buscando.

Por fin, después de correr de un lado al otro, tuvo una pista. Alguien creyó ver al niño, pero no iba solo, iba de la mano de una mujer china de cabello muy largo, con el vestido ajustado.

Shampoo.

Akane mascó ese nombre y después lo escupió.

La persona indicó hacia dónde los había visto salir.

Con pasos de gorila, los mismos que daba cada vez que se enojaba de verdad, Akane recorrió el camino hasta una de las salidas del mall, dobló la esquina y siguió andando, cegada por una furia que no había sentido ni siquiera en sus años adolescentes, este era un fuego que la quemaba hasta hacerla explotar de rabia por todos los poros.

Los vio unas calles más adelante. La china llevaba al niño de la mano a paso rápido. Akane no entendía qué quería lograr con aquello, pero tampoco estaba en un momento para ponerse a reflexionarlo, veía todo frente a ella de color rojo.

—¡Kenji! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

El niño volteó a mirarla y gritó «¡mamá!» no asustado, sino más bien fastidiado de que aquella señora loca lo hiciera andar de esa forma y lo hubiera sacado del centro comercial justo cuando le iban a comprar algo.

Shampoo divisó a Akane y la miró con ojos de odio, después empujó al niño a un costado y siguió corriendo.

Akane se apresuró a alcanzar a su hijo y estrecharlo contra su pecho. De un bolsillo de la amplia falda que le llegaba a las rodillas sacó un chocolate y se lo dio a su hijo con una sonrisa dulce pero implacable, que había aprendido de su hermana Kasumi, y que con la práctica de ser madre había perfeccionado.

—Espérame aquí —dijo muy claro. Y Kenji sabía que si no quería terminar cortado en pedacitos debía quedarse allí. Asintió desenvolviendo el chocolate.

Al voltear, el rostro de Akane se transformó de nuevo y sus ojos de águila divisaron en seguida a Shampoo corriendo por la calle de enfrente. Sus pasos fueron más rápidos que el aire, en pocos saltos la alcanzó, la tomó del cabello y la tiró al interior de un local de lavandería de autoservicio, era un sitio viejo y casi en desuso, con máquinas de otra época que ya muy poca gente usaba. A esa hora estaba vacío y en penumbra.

Shampoo ahogó una exclamación cuando su hombro golpeó una secadora. Antes de que pudiera incorporarse del todo Akane estaba encima de ella ahorcándola con una mano.

—¿Qué crees que haces tocando a mi hijo, zorra estúpida? —preguntó Akane con una voz salida de las tinieblas del infierno.

—¡Aiya! —se quejó Shampoo—. Chica violenta estar loca.

—Sí, estoy loca, así que nadie me castigará por lo que haré.

—¿Qué… qué decir? —los ojos de Shampoo se abrieron de pánico.

—Vas a pensarlo dos veces antes de secuestrar niños otra vez —escupió Akane.

Atrancó la puerta para que nadie más entrara y cerró las persianas. Shampoo no se atrevió a moverse. Cuando ambas eran unas chiquillas adolescentes ella se creía mejor que aquella chica violenta, más hermosa, más seductora y más femenina; además, peleaba mucho mejor y podía ganarle con los ojos cerrados. Con el tiempo, sin embargo, Akane se había quedado con todo lo que para ella simbolizaba la felicidad y ahora, al tenerla enfrente, sus ojos de fuego le cortaban la respiración y estaba segura de que en un instante Akane podría aplastarla con un solo dedo.

Shampoo se encogió sin poder evitarlo. Antes de que pudiera lanzar un grito que alertara a alguien en el exterior, Akane le cubrió la boca con la mano.

.

.

Cologne miró a la recién llegada con resignación. La saludó con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Abuela —dijo Akane inclinándose apenas—. ¿Y Shampoo?

—Recuperándose —mintió Cologne—. Pero no creo que quiera verte.

Akane asintió. No había venido de visita, solo a decir unas palabras.

—Lo que su bisnieta hizo estuvo muy mal, anciana Cologne, y no me arrepiento de… mis acciones. Creo que es lo que cualquier madre haría.

—Shampoo obró muy mal —accedió Cologne.

—Sin embargo, quizá yo… bueno… exageré un poco… pero solo un poco.

—Te comprendo, Akane.

La muchacha miró a la anciana, y esta le devolvió la mirada. Al final Akane se inclinó un poco de nuevo, a modo de despedida, y salió del Neko-hanten.

La anciana Cologne se retiró a las habitaciones de atrás. Abrió la puerta de una y entró llevando una bandeja con comida y agua. Shampoo estaba sobre la cama, con la mirada perdida más allá de la ventana, cuando la anciana entró se giró un poco hacia ella pero no dijo nada.

—Era Akane —explicó Cologne—, creo que en el fondo se siente un poco mal por lo que…

—¿Akane? —ante el nombre Shampoo dio un respingo—. ¿Akane? No… ¡No, no!

Se envolvió en las mantas y se hizo un ovillo en la esquina de la cama.

—Akane, no… no… ¡No, no! —repetía entre gritos.

Se cubrió las orejas con las manos y agitó la cabeza.

—¡No, no, no! No… Akane no…

Cologne dejó la bandeja en una mesa y corrió a su lado.

—Lo siento, mi niña, no te preocupes. Akane no volverá, tranquila.

—Akane no… por favor… no… ¡no, no!

Aunque la anciana fue a consolarla era demasiado tarde, Shampoo había mojado la cama de nuevo.

Shampoo se seguía debatiendo, con los ojos cerrados con fuerza y las manos cubriendo los oídos.

—Akane no… no, no… ¡No, no!

Cologne suspiró y le acarició la cabeza, donde unos pocos cabellos volvían a crecer lentamente.

.

FIN

.

.

Notas de autora: ¡Hola! Esto está basado en una historia real… una parte al menos XD. El nombre del hijo de Akane es por el nombre del hijo de Kenshin y Kaoru de Rurouni Kenshin, otro de mis mangas favoritos.

 **Haruri Saotome** : Muchas gracias. Qué bueno que te gustó, a mí me gustó mucho escribirlo. Besos.

 **Izainu Unryu** : Sí, este Ranma tan directo y que sabe lo que quiere me gusta mucho también. Saludos.

 **Saekodachi47** : Esa es la canción XD. Qué lástima que hayas tenido esa experiencia. Te mando un beso. Gracias por leer.

 **KityTyKitt** : Bueno, todos los personajes de Ranma están medio locos, a su manera, la locura de Ukyo fue exacerbada por necesidades de la trama solamente XD. Gracias. Besos.

 **Fhrey** : Para la próxima la mato XD. Y sí, son buenas preguntas, ¿qué haría Kodachi si se entera? Buena reflexión que da para otro one-shot jojojo. Saludos.

 **Akai27** : Muchas gracias. Si surge la oportunidad seguiré escribiendo más de esto. Besos.

 **Psicomari** : Todo es culpa de Ranma siempre, no sabe decirle que no a las mujeres XD. Gracias por leer. Besos.

 **Dee-Dee Zednem** : Podría haber sido Kodachi, sí. Aunque igual Ukyo es bastante escalofriante con eso de estar obsesionada con sus okonomiyakis. Después de todo viaja buscando a Ranma solo para que le devuelva el carro de comida, y después se quiere casar para tenerlo de ayudante de cocina viajando y vendiendo okonomiyakis jaja. Todo puede pasar, ya le tocará a Ukyo tener su final feliz con Ryoga. Besos.

Muchas gracias a todos por leer. Mañana nos vemos.

Romina


	14. Chocolate, mucho chocolate

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 ** _El año de la felicidad_**

 ** _._**

 **Chocolate, mucho chocolate**

.

Chocolate el día de San Valentín.

Chocolate con forma de corazón, mandado a hacer especialmente para él.

Chocolate entregado por las manos de ella. Chocolate acompañado de su sonrisa.

…Pero mejor chocolate fundido.

Sí, chocolate derramado generosamente… _sobre el cuerpo de Akane_.

Chocolate que él podría lamer a lengüetazos lentos, saboreando al mismo tiempo la textura del chocolate y el sabor de la piel de ella.

Chocolate dulce, aunque no tan dulce como el perfume de Akane Tendo.

Chocolate, mucho chocolate inundando sus sentidos, llenándolo todo junto con sus suspiros de placer. Y los de ella serían grititos vergonzosos, disfrutando de lo que le hacía.

Oh sí, chocolate. Mucho chocolate.

Gosunkugi se relamió los labios ante sus fantasías.

.

FIN

.

.

Nota de autora: **¡Feliz San Valentín!** Jojojojo. Mañana responderé sus comentarios, muchas gracias por leer y por todo lo que me escriben. Espero que hayan tenido un hermoso día.

Hasta mañana.

Romina


	15. Tatewaki Kuno y el amor II

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 ** _El año de la felicidad_**

 ** _._**

 **Tatewaki Kuno y el amor II**

.

—No, necesito uno más grande —dijo Kuno de brazos cruzados ante el mostrador—. ¿No comprende acaso que debe ser un anillo de compromiso digno de la futura esposa de Tatewaki Kuno? Ese diamantito no está a la altura.

El dependiente suspiró para sus adentros, pero conservó la sonrisa en el rostro, como siempre que le tocaban clientes molestos. Mientras buscaba otra pieza de joyería que se adecuara a los gustos de aquel caballero pensó en que le faltaban solo dos semanas para salir de vacaciones. Solo dos. Debía aguantar por dos semanas más.

Sacó tres anillos más y los dejó sobre la vitrina. Mientras el cliente se inclinaba a examinarlos en detalle, el dependiente, que se llamaba Takeda, se entretuvo mirando a la gente pasar por la gran tienda departamental. En el mismo piso, frente a ellos pero a varios metros de distancia, había una pareja joven muy particular, el chico, que llevaba la extraña moda de trenzarse el cabello, estaba completamente rojo recibiendo un paquetito envuelto en papel de regalo que le daba una muy bonita chica de cabello corto, también roja como una sandía madura. De seguro era algún chocolate por el día de San Valentín. ¡Oh, el amor! De nuevo el empleado suspiró recordando a su hermosa Keiko, con la que tenía una cita cuando acabara su turno.

El cliente interrumpió sus cálidos pensamientos.

—Llevaré este —dijo Kuno—. Es adecuado para la hermosa mano de finos dedos de mi futura esposa. La piedra brilla como ninguna…

El joven Takeda estaba guardando ya los dos anillos descartados cuando el hombre hizo una exclamación.

—¡Un momento! ¿Serán realmente los rubíes los que vayan más con su estilo? No conozco sus preferencias en este ámbito, qué crueldad de mi parte. ¿Cuál será su piedra favorita? No podría preguntárselo pues este regalo es una sorpresa. Uhmm… Lo pensaré un momento más —dijo haciendo un gesto al empleado para que le mostrara de nuevo los tres anillos.

Takeda volvió a dejarlos sobre el mostrador con un gesto aburrido, que al instante disimuló inclinando el rostro solícito. Miró de reojo el reloj que estaba en la sección de maquillaje, a solo unos pasos de su puesto de joyas y se dio cuenta de que aún le faltaban tres horas para salir.

De nuevo paseó la vista por los compradores que llenaban la tienda un día ajetreado como ese. Su lugar de trabajo no era tan concurrido porque era de joyas exclusivas y caras, y no cualquiera podía ir a comprar allí, lo que le dejaba tiempo libre para recrearse mirando. Esta vez posó los ojos en una encantadora jovencita de cabello castaño y sonrisa luminosa, no era tan bonita como su Keiko pero tenía un aire bondadoso que la hacía parecer un ángel; iba del brazo de un hombre con anteojos que parecía sumamente nervioso cuando le hablaba. ¿Estarían en una primera cita? No le pareció por la familiaridad que usaban al tocarse; luego reparó en el anillo de matrimonio que brillaba en sus dedos, y Takeda se sonrió suponiendo que eran unos recién casados aún acostumbrándose a la vida conyugal.

—¿Esmeralda o topacio? —se debatía el cliente frente a él, una mano en el mentón y los ojos afilados mirando los anillos. Gotas de sudor resbalaban por su rostro—. ¿Oro o plata? ¿O quizá oro blanco?... Kami-sama, dame respuestas, ¿qué fina joya debe adornar la mano de la mujer que esté junto a Tatewaki Kuno? —susurró desesperado.

Takeda dejó que se debatiera solo. Ya sabía cómo terminaría todo al final si le daba una sugerencia. Siguió observando a las personas pasar, las parejas iban y venían, sonrientes o silenciosas en su nerviosismo de enamorados. Se imaginó cómo sería el chocolate que Keiko le daría ese año, esperaba que fuera con almendras, que eran sus favoritas. También esperaba que no fuera como el que le habían regalado a ese pobre chico que cruzaba cerca de su puesto, iba junto a una bonita chica que lo miraba con ojos brillantes y al parecer le había regalado un chocolate ¿con forma de cerdo? El chico estaba todo alborozado y al parecer encantado con aquello. Vaya, había gente muy extraña.

—La presión… es demasiada —murmuraba el cliente tomado firmemente de la orilla del mostrador y con la cabeza gacha, como si soportara un dolor infinito.

—Quizá sería mejor que trajera a la señorita con usted y ella pudiera elegir lo que más le guste entre nuestras opciones —dijo Takeda con sonrisa de vendedor—. En algunos días nos llegarán nuevas piezas que seguramente le encantarán a su novia.

—¿Qué dices, bellaco? —lo increpó el hombre—. Nada de lo que tienes aquí iguala el valor de mi dama, este anillo es un simple placebo por ofrendarme su amor. Además, ya te dije que es un regalo sorpresa, no puedo simplemente traerla —Kuno bufó, como si aquella mente mediocre y marginal no pudiera llegar siquiera a imaginar los problemas que alguien como él pasaba—. Déjame pensar qué piedra preciosa combina mejor con sus ojos.

De nuevo hizo un gesto con la mano como para que se retirara, pero como Takeda no podía retirarse a ningún lado porque ese era su puesto de trabajo, se encogió de hombros mentalmente y continuó con su placer culposo de observar a las personas.

Se fijó en dos chicas que cruzaban por allí, una con un bonito y colorido kimono y la otra con una especie de uniforme de trabajo, iban tomadas de la mano, sonrojadas, hablando muy cerca una de la otra, una de ellas con una cajita en forma de corazón bien apretada contra su pecho.

Bien, Takeda no se metía en esos asuntos. Cada cual con sus gustos.

También observó que una de las chicas llevaba en la espalda una especie de… ¿espátula?, y era gigante, además. Vaya, vaya, había gente que tenía fetiches muy extraños, pero eso no era asunto suyo tampoco.

—Tal vez debería dejar hablar a la simpleza, porque ninguna alhaja resaltará mejor los rasgos de diosa de mi dama; es mejor que ella misma adorne con su presencia el lugar por donde pasemos —decía con total convencimiento Tatewaki Kuno, la cabeza altiva, la sonrisa arrogante en los labios.

Entre la gente, Takeda había visto a un hombre que le llamó la atención por el largo y bien cuidado cabello que traía, hasta la altura de los hombros, y también por su frondoso bigote. El caballero, además, estaba vestido con un traje un poco anticuado y llevaba un sombrero que en ese momento sostenía con una mano reposando sobre el corazón. Una mujer iba de su brazo, cuando ambos doblaron alejándose de su puesto Takeda estuvo a punto de verle la cara, pero justo el cliente le llamó la atención:

—Me llevare ¡ese! —señaló con un dedo desde su erguida posición.

—Por supuesto, señor, se lo envolveré. Un momento, por favor.

El empleado sacó el anillo, era uno del último estante, casi abandonado allí junto a pitilleras, cigarreras y encendedores de plata y oro. Era de oro blanco con una perla engarzada. Takeda se apresuró a ponerlo en una caja y envolverlo bien antes de que el cliente volviera a arrepentirse.

.

.

Nabiki estaba sentada a una de las mesas en una exclusiva casa de té. Su cita de ese día se retrasaba, pero no le importaba porque podía mirar por la ventana la nieve caer lentamente mientras se tomaba una taza de exquisito chocolate caliente.

—¿Todo bien, señorita? ¿Desea algo más? —se acercó a preguntarle uno de los camareros.

Nabiki levantó la vista de su revista.

—Gracias. No quiero nada más por ahora… Aunque…

Detuvo al camarero antes de que se fuera.

—Tráigame un pedazo de pastel de chocolate, y un trozo de tarta de crema. También quiero unas trufas y unas galletitas de limón —pidió Nabiki, y sonriendo agregó:— Y siga agregando todo a la cuenta del señor Kuno, por favor.

Con una inclinación, el empleado se retiró. Cuando llegó su pedido, Nabiki saboreó un bocado del pastel de chocolate suspirando de placer. Casi al terminar el trozo miró la hora en su reloj de pulsera.

—¿Cómo puede ser que se tarde tanto en elegir un anillo de compromiso? —se preguntó en voz alta.

Luego sacudió la cabeza y se encogió de hombros. Y empezó a comer la tarta de crema.

.

FIN

.

.

Nota de autora: ¡Hola a todos! No me maten por lo de ayer XD, fue simplemente un troleo de los que me gusta hacer, y en verdad lo escribía como para que fuera Ranma, pero después pensé que no solo Ranma tendría esos pensamientos, hay muchos otros personajes que le echan el ojo a Akane. Espero que no se enojaran, y que disfruten mucho el capítulo de hoy.

 **Haruri Saotome** : Gosunkugi es así XD. Saludos.

 **KityTyKitt** : Lo siento, no quería provocarte esas ganas de chocolate jajaja. Saludos.

 **Guest** : Yo también prefiero a Ranma, pero no solo Ranma tiene fantasías con Akane. Gracias por leer de todas maneras. Saludos.

 **Mkcntkami** : La idea era esa, que creyeran que era Ranma XD, lo siento. Besos.

 **SaeKodachi47** : Ups, creo que sí parecía Halloween jajaja. Besos.

 **Amigocha** : Muchas gracias, la pasé muy bien :) Besos.

 **Akai27** : Lo siento, no te quería traumar, lo hice muy inocentemente jeje. Besos.

 **Lum** : ¡Qué alegría leerte! No te preocupes por nada, acá se quedarán todos los capítulos esperándote para cuando tengas tiempo y ganas de leer. Que hayas tenido un hermoso día. Te mando un abrazo muy apretado.

 **Psicomari** : Soy troll XD. Gracias por leer. Besitos.

 **Ivarodsan** : Lo siento jajajaa. Supongo que ya le tocará a Ranma después, no temas. Besos.

Muchas gracias a todos por leer. Por cierto, fanfiction está teniendo problemas con la página y hay comentarios que no muestra, también hay actualizaciones que no se ven, así que si no quieren perderse ninguna novedad pueden ir a la página de facebook de **Fantasy Fiction Estudios** , ahí siempre contamos todas las noticias.

Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	16. Venganza

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 ** _El año de la felicidad_**

 ** _._**

 **Venganza**

.

Mousse estaba de pie con la mirada fija en el suelo. Sus redondos anteojos empañados, el gesto crispado, las manos empuñadas. Su corazón acelerado daba tumbos dentro de su pecho.

Había esperado tanto por aquel momento. _Tanto._

Desde muy pequeño, desde que comenzaba a tener memoria, creía saber que sus pensamientos e ideas no eran los de un chiquillo normal, ni siquiera para uno nacido en el seno de la tribu Joketsuzoku. Sus pensamientos eran de venganza, de muerte, de planes muy a futuro.

Había sufrido desde muy temprana edad. Era huérfano. Su padre había muerto muy pronto por causas que él desconocía, pero que podía imaginar, pues entre las mujeres amazonas la importancia del varón residía en su habilidad para la procreación y él sabía, porque otras mujeres le contaron la historia, que su padre había tardado algo de tiempo en embarazar a su mujer. Lo habrían considerado un estorbo y un enclenque de seguro. Hasta la fecha se preguntaba cuál de todas las más cercanas amigas de su madre lo habría asesinado. Se negaba a creer que fue la mano de su querida madre la que acabó con su vida.

Luego de sufrir aquello su madre se había enfrentado, como dictaban las leyes de su aldea, a una de las mujeres y había perdido. El pequeño Mousse fue el testigo silencioso de aquel espectáculo. Cuando todo acabó, recogieron el cuerpo y le dieron sepultura como si fuera un trámite más, estaban tan acostumbrados a ver aquello cada año que nadie se inmutaba, nadie decía nada ni derramaba lágrimas. Nadie. Ni siquiera Mousse, demasiado shockeado al comprender que se había quedado completamente solo. De haber sido él mujer, las demás aldeanas se hubieran encargado de criarlo y entrenarlo, sacando el mayor provecho de su potencial. Pero nació dentro del género masculino y se cumplía la profecía que las amazonas siempre predicaban, de que el varón siempre traía mala suerte a la casa y a la vida de las personas con las que se relacionaba. Era prácticamente una desgracia parir un hijo varón dentro de la tribu Joketsuzoku. Las amazonas siempre buscaban hombres sementales en el extranjero, pues consideraban a los amazonas poco adecuados para sus propósitos.

El triste destino de Mousse fue ser considerado un paria y andar siempre solo, siendo un estorbo para los demás. Pero él supo aprovechar aquello, desde el primer momento en que comenzó a planear su venganza.

Se hizo el tonto. Fingía bien, hacía creer a todos su poco talento para luchar, sus ojos miopes, su torpeza motriz, su idolatría por Shampoo. Sí, aquel amor profundo, rayano en lo enfermizo, era mentira, pero parte esencial de su gran desquite con aquella tribu de zorras frías y mezquinas.

Tardó mucho tiempo, pero al final todos terminan confiando en los tontos, pues nunca imaginan que los traicionen, ¿cómo, si son tan idiotas? Pues él sí, porque no era nada bobo. Acostumbraban a hablar frente a él como si nada, como si fuera una pared más de la habitación, así pudo enterarse de muchos secretos, que luego contaba naturalmente a quien le interesaba escuchar. Creían que en su ingenuidad no tenía ninguna mala intención y le respondían «no te preocupes, Mousse, yo me encargaré». Y así lo hacían, allanándole el camino para que él pudiera seguir avanzando.

Una, dos, tres muertes, esas eran fáciles de ocultar, de camuflar, de lograr que otros cometieran el crimen por él; pero su mayor venganza no podía perpetrarla en el corazón mismo de la aldea, era peligroso. Sin embargo, en el momento justo, el enfermizo amor que representaba le permitió el escape a Japón.

Y ahora, por fin cumplido su tan anhelado propósito, se regocijaba, con la mirada fija en el suelo. Sus redondos anteojos empañados, el gesto crispado, las manos empuñadas. Su corazón acelerado dando tumbos dentro de su pecho.

Había esperado tanto por aquel momento. _Tanto._

Tanto por ver retorcerse de dolor a aquella anciana pérfida, como ahora ocurría. Cologne aceptó de sus manos la taza de té como siempre, ¿por qué iba a sospechar algo del tonto Mousse? Si solo era un pato tonto al que poder dar bastonazos. Lástima que la vieja no fuera lo suficientemente inteligente para descubrir el veneno de ratas en el líquido antes de que comenzara a hacer efecto.

Y cómo dolía. Y cómo disfrutaba Mousse mientras la anciana Cologne se retorcía entre estertores, intentando levantarse del suelo, su báculo de madera caído a un lado, su largo cabello gris enmarañado, su boca crispada en un gesto doloroso, hilos de baba y espuma cayendo de las comisuras.

La vieja intentó alargar una mano para pedir ayuda al muchacho de anteojos que la miraba sin decir nada, el rostro como una máscara impenetrable, a excepción de la boca, que se curvaba casi imperceptiblemente en una sonrisa. Los ojos de Cologne hurgaron con pavor por todo aquel rostro, intentando buscar explicaciones o algo de cordura, y en el brillo apagado de la mirada que veía empequeñecida tras los cristales de las gafas, creyó comprender por fin. Dio un pequeño gemido ahogado.

—¿Qué sientes al ser asesinada por tu propia sangre, _bisabuela?_ —preguntó Mousse en un susurro inclinándose un poco—. O mejor dicho ¿qué se siente saber que matarán a sangre de tu sangre y no hay nada que puedas hacer?

Los ojos de Cologne se abrieron de terror mientras Mousse sacaba lentamente una daga de una de sus mangas. Justo en ese momento se escuchó abrirse la puerta trasera y el sonido de una bicicleta. Era Shampoo que volvía de entregar los pedidos del restaurante.

Mousse se agachó un poco más ante el cuerpo de la anciana, para poder hablar en tono aún más bajo.

—Qué fácil para ti olvidarte todo este tiempo de que también soy tu bisnieto. Con cuánta facilidad olvidaste a mi madre, tu nieta, ¿y por qué? ¿Por qué perdió en combate y no era tan poderosa? ¿Por qué amó a un hombre que no era un guerrero poderoso? ¿Por qué osó tener un hijo varón? —le escupió las palabras en la cara.

Mousse se levantó y volvió a mirarla desde su altura. Cologne sintió que el dolor que le perforaba el estómago empezaba a expandirse a todo su cuerpo, cerrándole la garganta.

—Ahora mataré todo aquello que amas —dijo el muchacho, y sin más palabras se volteó.

Cologne intentó moverse y ya no pudo hacerlo. Mientras la negrura se cerraba sobre ella solo escuchó el sonido de Mousse entrando a la cocina del restaurante.

.

FIN

.

.

Notas de autora: Dedicado a **Noham** , con amor, porque me dio la idea para partir este corto al darme la imagen de Mousse con una sonrisa helada al lado del cuerpo de Cologne medio moribunda. Esto fue lo que salió, espero sea de su agrado XD.

Por cierto, elegí que Cologne muriera con veneno para ratas porque me acordé de Madame Bovary SPOILER ALERT que se suicidó de esa manera, y es la más dolorosa en cuanto a veneno, o así contaba mi profesora de literatura.

 **SaeKodachi47** : Gracias, qué linda :) Un beso.

 **Haruri Saotome** : Gracias, me esforcé para que aparecieran los principales al menos jeje. Saludos.

 **KityTyKitt** : Sí, creo que al final Kuno estuvo tanto tiempo decidiendo y eligió mal XD. Besos.

 **Amy Saotome Tendo** : Muchas gracias, qué bueno poder alegrarte. Te mando un beso.

 **Delizza22** : Gracias :) Pero qué mala, pobre Akane XD con lo que se esforzó jaja. Besos.

 **Amigocha** : Kuno es así, siempre haciendo drama. Gracias por leer. Besos.

 **Lum** : Hay que aceptar que a todas nos gusta ver sufrir a Shampoo. Jojojo. Gracias por leer, Lum. Besos.

 **Psicomari** : Verdad, aún le faltan elegir muchas cosas a los novios, esta boda será una tragedia XD. Te mando besos.

Gracias a todos por leer, aunque debo decir que me decepcionaron un poco, pensé que en el one-shot de ayer todos me preguntarían con quién estaba pasando San Valentín Soun Tendo, y nadie dijo nada XD. He sido troleada, eso estuvo bien jugado ;)

Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	17. Grande, pá

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 ** _El año de la felicidad_**

 ** _._**

 **Grande, pá**

.

Muy temprano por la mañana el joven matrimonio Saotome se levantó a desayunar y comenzar con las tareas diarias. Luego del arroz, la sopa de miso y el pescado, Nodoka cambió al pequeño bebé llamado Ranma y lo envolvió en una suave manta dejándolo en su cuna. Se despidió del pequeño y de su marido y salió a trabajar como todos los días. Su esposo, Genma Saotome, Se peinó con esmero el sedoso cabello negro y se ajustó bien el pañuelo en la cabeza; también debía salir a proveer el pan, como su deber de esposo lo indicaba.

Tomó al bebé en brazos y salió de su casa caminando despacio. El clima era agradable, vivían en una zona rural de pocos habitantes y saludó a varios vecinos en su trayecto. Hizo dedo y una carreta tirada por caballos, que conducía un granjero afable y sonriente, aceptó llevar a un diligente padre y su hijo hasta el siguiente pueblo y al hospital, porque el bebé tenía un resfriado y le estaba dando fiebre.

Cuando Genma se bajó de la carreta, agradeciendo efusivamente, se encaminó a la zona del hospital, pasó de largo por la puerta, caminó unas cuadras más allá y se detuvo en una esquina. Acomodó al bultito pequeño en sus brazos y abrió la manta de tal forma que quedara bien expuesta a la vista la angelical cara de Ranma.

A ver a quién podía vendérselo hoy.

Genma se paró en la esquina con el trofeo entre sus brazos. Las señoras pasaban sonriendo al bebé, pero Genma sabía por experiencia que no eran buenas compradoras. Un par de horas después, el primer iluso cayó.

—Buen hombre, qué lindo bebé —comentó el trabajador con la mejor de las intenciones.

—¿Le interesa? —replicó en seguida Genma, mirando a los lados y por sobre el hombro, para que ningún curioso indiscreto escuchara la conversación.

—¿Cómo dice?

—Si le interesa la criatura podemos llegar a un acuerdo.

—¿Cómo así? —el granjero también miró por sobre el hombro. Él y Genma se acercaron confidencialmente.

—Voy a serle franco, mi esposa y yo tenemos muchos niños, una boca más que alimentar no nos ayuda en nada —dijo Genma—. No quiero entregar a mi pequeño, pero ¿qué otra cosa puedo hacer? Prefiero que tenga una vida que no puedo darle —una lágrima pareció brillar en la esquina de su ojo, pero era una ilusión óptica.

—Vaya, pues… —el otro hombre dudaba.

—Es un bebé, pero los bebés crecen, le aseguro que será de mucha ayuda. Se nota que será muy fuerte, mire su cara sonrosada y saludable.

—Sí, sí, claro, parece muy saludable —apreció el granjero—. Mi pobre Sayaka y yo no podemos tener niños, ¿sabe?, y pues…

—Con más razón, hombre. Un bebé alegra los días —sonrió Genma palmeándole la espalda—. Dígamelo a mí, que tengo diez.

—¿Tantos?

Genma asintió y se acomodó los anteojos.

—En ese caso… ¿cuánto pide? —susurró el granjero.

—¿Lleva efectivo? —quiso saber Genma, y cuando el hombre asintió le cuchicheó una cifra al oído.

Se hizo la transacción, y el bebé pasó de brazos de uno a otro caballero.

—Solo le pido que lo cuide bien —dijo Genma bajando la cabeza, ocultando su rostro del otro hombre.

—Descuide, descuide.

Genma se alejó y dobló la esquina. Ahí se detuvo y se recostó en la pared para contar bien los billetes; cuando quedó conforme los guardó muy bien dentro de su gi ajustándose el cinturón. A continuación volvió sobre sus pasos y vio que el hombre con Ranma en los brazos iba un par de calles adelante. Comenzó a seguirlo lentamente, guardando las distancias. Poco rato después llegaron a la zona de pequeñas parcelas cultivadas, el hombre se detuvo en una de las casas y entró. Genma se agazapó detrás de un árbol para espiar, por la ventana abierta pudo ver que el hombre hablaba con una mujer dentro de la casa mostrándole al niño, que sostenía con un brazo, mientras con el otro hacía ademanes.

La mujer se llevó ambas manos a la boca y negó con la cabeza, pero finalmente tomó al niño en brazos y sonrió, llevándolo a otra habitación, y Genma ya no pudo ver lo que ocurría. Se preparó para dar un rodeo sigiloso a la casa, y se coló por las plantaciones de tomates que había a un lado para llegar a la parte de atrás.

Muy despacio anduvo de cuclillas para asomarse apenas por el borde de la ventana. Allí, sobre un futón recién desenrollado, estaba el pequeño Ranma todavía apaciblemente dormido.

—Fujita-san, pero ¿cómo lo llamaremos? —dijo la voz de la mujer desde dentro, en otra parte de la casa.

La respuesta fue ininteligible para Genma, y la voz de la mujer se escuchó de nuevo, ahora más lejos.

—Es mi señal —se dijo Genma.

Con agilidad saltó por la ventana, tomó al bebé y se dispuso a salir de nuevo. Mientras volvía a saltar hacia el exterior escuchó el grito de la mujer. Las voces elevadas, los pasos rápidos y la voz del granjero gritándole que era un ladrón. Pero Genma corría ajeno a todo, con el bebé apretado fuertemente contra su pecho.

.

.

A media tarde Genma había vendido a Ranma un total de seis exitosas veces; a veces por dinero, otras intercambiándolo por mercancías, que luego él se encargaba de vender en el mercado del pueblo.

Un hombre paseando lentamente en un burro pasó cerca de él y le echó una larga mirada al bebé Ranma. Los anteojos de Genma refulgieron con una luz malvada.

—¿Le interesa?

—¿Qué dice, señor?

—Si le interesa podríamos hacer un trato —siguió diciendo Genma, como si fuera una conversación muy normal.

—¿Me habla a mí? —el hombre del burro se señaló.

—Claro. De seguro es usted un hombre muy trabajador, siempre necesitando más manos que ayuden, ¿verdad que sí?

—Bueno, gracias a Kami-sama tengo un negocio bastante próspero y siempre se necesita más personal. ¿Le interesa? ¿Busca usted trabajo?

—Me interesa —afirmó Genma, se acercó más al otro hombre, que se había detenido a su lado, pero sin bajarse del burro—, pero no para mí.

Hizo un gesto elocuente hacia el niño que tenía en los brazos, que en ese momento estaba muy despierto y miraba con grandes ojos azules alternativamente a uno y otro sujeto.

—¿Un bebé? —se decepcionó el del burro.

— _Ahora_ es un bebé, pero imagine lo que será a futuro. Lo mejor de todo es que usted puede educarlo como quiera, y acostumbrarlo a que trabaje solo por un poco de agua y pan.

—Sí, es interesante, pero…

—Mire estos brazos —siguió Genma levantando el bracito regordete del bebé—, serán brazos fornidos y hábiles. Mire este cabello sedoso y fuerte, como el de su padre debo decir. Observe esta carita, estos cachetes bien alimentados. Le aseguro que esta es una oportunidad única, no puede desaprovechar.

—Ejem, ejem… —el hombre del burro se aclaró la garganta—. No soy persona que haga estas cosas, en realidad.

Genma lo miró compungido al instante, arrugó la cara haciendo un puchero.

—Yo tampoco, señor, yo tampoco, se lo aseguro. ¿Cree que disfruto vendiendo a mi propia sangre como mercancía en la calle? ¿Eh? Pues no. Pero algunos en esta vida no hemos sido tan privilegiados; tengo hijos, pero no tengo cómo mantenerlos buenamente, ¿qué otra cosa puedo hacer?, mi país no me ayuda, no me da soluciones. Quisiera poder tener a todos mis hijos conmigo —apretó a Ranma contra su pecho como si quisieran arrebatárselo—, pero soy pobre. Mi querida esposa y yo trabajamos de sol a sol para poder tener un poco de wakame para poner sobre nuestro arroz, esa es nuestra única comida, ¿sabe? Cada día pesco uno o dos peces en el río, pero son para nuestros pequeños, ¿cómo llenar la boca de tantos niños si no? Tenemos doce, ¿sabe?

—Vaya —comentó el hombre.

—Sí, sí, ¿qué puedo hacer si soy tan masculino? Pero, en fin —Genma volvió a adoptar una postura melodramática, casi parecía que un enorme foco de luz lo iluminaba desde arriba como en un teatro—. El gobierno solo sube los impuestos, no ayuda a los pobres, solo les quita lo poco que tienen; ¿sabe cuánto cuesta mantener un niño? Comprarle ropa, llevarlo a la escuela, comprarle los útiles, pagarle la universidad. Pues multiplique usted eso por catorce.

—¿No eran doce?

—En realidad no quiero hacerlo —siguió con su discurso Genma, como si el otro no hubiera dicho nada—, me cree un padre desalmado, vividor, aprovechado, que busca enriquecerse a costa de su hijo, ¿verdad? ¡No! ¡Nunca! Si se hiciera una encuesta en todo Japón para saber quién es el mejor padre yo resultaría elegido, de seguro. Hago todo lo que puedo por mi familia. Mi corazón se desgarra en este momento, pero prefiero que mi pequeño Atsuma tenga la vida que nunca podré darle, y que sea feliz —terminó con un sollozo.

—Ya no se aflija, buen hombre —dijo el otro, profundamente conmovido—. Estoy seguro de que en mi casa podré encontrarle un lugar al pequeño Atsuma, y usted podrá estar tranquilo de que crecerá fuerte y sano.

El hombre alargó los brazos, pero Genma no entregó al bebé.

—Lo agradezco, lo agradezco infinitamente. Solo necesito molestarlo por una cosa más, pues necesito volver a casa y no tengo dinero para el autobús ni para el tren —explicó—, y mi casa está muy, _muy_ lejos.

—Pues tampoco llevo nada de dinero encima —dijo el otro contrariado.

Los anteojos de Genma brillaron de nuevo.

—Estoy seguro de que podemos arreglarlo.

Unos minutos después Genma montaba en el burro y se despedía alegremente del hombre alejándose al trotecito. El hombre siguió su camino en la dirección contraria con el bebé entre los brazos.

Genma cabalgaba muy derecho, con suficiencia, como si fuera un terrateniente sobre su caballo recorriendo sus propiedades. Cuando lo creyó conveniente giró sobre sus pasos y azuzó al burro para que fuera más rápido, casi al galope. La pobre bestia rebuznó ofuscada estirando las cortas patas cuanto podía. Genma divisó al hombre con el bebé, espoleó una vez más al burro creyendo que era un corcel y al pasar junto al hombre se inclinó, empujándolo, y le arrebató al bebé. El hombre gritó por la sorpresa mientras Genma se alejaba al trote.

Un rato después, cuando estuvo seguro de que el hombre ya no lo seguía, bajó la velocidad e hizo que el burro anduviera a paso lento.

Volvió a acomodar la manta que envolvía al bebé y obtuvo en respuesta algunos gorjeos felices del pequeño Ranma.

—¿Y cómo le explicaré a tu madre la presencia del burro? —le preguntó Genma al bebé—. Bah, algo se me ocurrirá —se respondió después a sí mismo.

Siguió andando encima del burro a paso lento hacia el sol anaranjado que se ocultaba de a poco en el horizonte.

.

FIN

.

.

Nota de autora: ¡Hola a todos! Debo decir que este one-shot también está basado en una historia real, al menos una parte XD. El título es por una telenovela argentina que estaba de moda cuando yo era muy chica, sobre un hombre que quedaba viudo y tenía que criar a sus hijas; al final de cada capítulo siempre decían «¡grande, pá!».

 **Haruri Saotome** : Muchas gracias por leer, como siempre, y por ser siempre el primer comentario :D Saludos.

 **SaeKodachi** : ¿Y si no era Hinako? ¿Con quién más podría andar Soun? O.O jejee Saludos.

 **KityTyKitt** : Pues sí, ver la igualdad de género desde esa perspectiva está muy bueno. Gracias por leer. Besos.

 **Litapaz** : Muchas gracias, qué lindas palabras, me emociona mucho que pienses así :) Gracias por leer, espero que te siga gustando. Besos.

 **Akkase-Rainda** : Muchas gracias por leer, me alegra que te esté gustando tanto, ojalá lo sigas disfrutando. Besos.

 **Ivarodsan** : ¿Tanto los perturbó Gosunkugi? XD. Pues podría ser Hinako, pero ¿y si no era? Nunca se sabe jaja. Besos.

 **Akai27** : Gracias, me alegra que te gustara, es una de las historias que más me gustó escribir también. Te mando un beso.

 **Kaori** : Que perturben es la gracia XD. De verdad, gracias por leer. Besos.

 **Psicomari** : Pobre Soun, ¿tan mal está el hombre? XDDD. Pues sí, supongo que fue Hinako, ¿pero y si no? O.O Chan. Jejeje. Gracias por leer. Buena idea la de Shampoo envenenada, me agrada jojojo. Besos.

 **Dee-Dee Zednem** : Qué bueno que te haya gustado, estoy probando un poco de todos los géneros en estas historias. Te mando un beso.

 **Noham** : Uhm, ¿una secuela? Podría ser, podría ser… XD. Besos.

Gracias a todos por leer. Recuerden que los avisos sobre todas las actualizaciones están en la página de facebook **Fantasy Fiction Estudios** , y pronto por allá subiré un corto extra, que por motivos de formato no puedo publicar acá en FF.

Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	18. Liar

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 ** _El año de la felicidad_**

 ** _._**

 **Liar**

.

Primero le tiró encima un cubo entero de agua fría. Buscó la más fría de la nevera y después sacó varios cubos de hielo y los dejó dentro para que se derritieran. Esperó, con la mente casi en blanco, no sabía qué pensar en realidad ni adónde conduciría eso. Miraba deshacerse los hielos y sentía que una parte de ella se derretía un poco también, desprendiéndose de la idiotez y la inocencia que la envolvía, esa inocencia boba que la hacía confiar en todo el mundo. Si no fuera por su buen corazón, que en ese momento aborrecía, no se encontraría en esa situación.

Él estaba sentado tranquilamente en la sala, de espaldas a ella. Deseó que no fuera cierto; por un momento hasta creyó plenamente que se equivocaría, que era una mentira, murmurada con gran malicia, justa para que sus oídos la escucharan y se le envenenara el corazón. Mientras tiraba con fuerza el agua encima de él casi rezó porque no fuera cierto, y hasta imaginó qué excusa daría por si no funcionaba. Seguro que no funcionaba. Era demasiado tonto, demasiado rebuscado.

Ella había sido demasiado idiota.

La cubeta vacía resbaló de sus manos cuando descubrió al pequeño cerdito negro en el gran charco de agua.

Se lo quedó mirando chillar, con los ojos agrandados de miedo. Y no le provocó absolutamente nada.

En otras situaciones hubiera corrido a socorrerlo y consolarlo, o salvarlo de las manos de su prometido. Ranma… Tantas veces él lo había apresado y ella, mil veces tonta y crédula, había rescatado a aquel pequeño animal pensando que lo lastimaban. Pero Ranma en realidad la estaba cuidando de un mal mayor.

El cerdito se movió rápido, intentando esconderse, no sabía desde dónde, o desde quién, le había llegado el baldazo; pero Akane fue más rápida, movió el pie y pisó con fuerza la tela que le rodeaba el cuello, aquel pañuelo que por idiota no había reconocido nunca antes, y le impidió moverse. El cerdo chilló, y al final se giró a mirarla.

Ahora recién Akane creyó ver emociones humanas reflejadas en aquellos ojos. Y vio miedo, vergüenza y arrepentimiento. ¿De qué le servía ahora el arrepentimiento? Era demasiado tarde.

Se agachó a su altura y lo apresó entre sus brazos.

—Quédate quieto —dijo con la voz rasposa a causa de tantas emociones amargas.

Cuic, cuic, cuic.

—Sí, lo sé. Créeme que lo sé —replicó Akane, creyendo que comprendía lo que el animal intentaba decirle—. Sin embargo, no tienes perdón, así que no te lo perdonaré. Ahora solo queda que pagues por lo que has hecho.

Lo apretó con más fuerza contra ella, y al mismo tiempo cerró los ojos con fuerza, recordando las veces que había dejado que aquella criatura durmiera en su cama y compartiera sus sueños, las veces que se había desnudado enfrente de ella porque ¿qué comprensión podían tener aquellos ojos animales? En aquel momento prefería mil veces haberse desvestido frente a Ranma que frente a aquel demonio, que había osado ultrajarla de esa manera, a través de la mentira. No había cosa que Akane odiara más en todo el mundo que la mentira, y a P-chan se la haría pagar.

Caminó lentamente, arrastrando los pies, hasta la cocina. Se sentía tan cansada, como si el peso de aquello fuera demasiado para su cuerpo. Habían sido demasiados días planeándolo todo, buscando un momento en que estuviera sola en casa, intentando que el desorientado de Ryoga justo se hiciera presente a la hora y en el momento preciso. Pasó demasiadas noches girando angustiada en la cama, pensando qué haría si sus peores temores resultaban ciertos y cuando al fin dio con la respuesta, no le gustó demasiado, pero se dijo que era lo único que podía hacer.

Sentía por momentos que se había convertido en otra persona, una fría y calculadora, que daba cada uno de sus pasos pensándolos muy bien antes; y ya no quería ser así. Quería que todo terminara de una vez.

Sintió que el cerdito se debatía en sus brazos. Se detuvo para pasarle una mano por el lomo, acariciándolo y tranquilizándolo.

—No, no temas —dijo—. Será rápido, en eso puedes confiar.

Esas palabras, susurradas casi con dulzura, solo pusieron más nervioso al pequeño animal, que se movió más frenéticamente que antes. Akane tuvo miedo de que se escapara, así que se dio prisa. Cerró la puerta que daba a la sala y la que daba al patio. La cocina quedó sumida en la oscuridad, así que encendió la luz. Ante el cambio el cerdito giró la cabeza buscando sus ojos, Akane lo miró pero no dijo nada, no de inmediato.

Había dejado lista una gran olla con agua encima de la estufa, y encendió el fuego para que empezara a calentarse.

—Sí, voy a cocinarte —dijo por fin Akane, mientras esperaba que el agua se calentara—. Y no pienses que quizá puedas escaparte porque el agua está caliente y te transformará y así podrás correr. No.

Al oír eso el cerdo se transformó en un flan entre sus brazos, casi desmayado, si es que los animales pueden desmayarse.

—El agua no estará caliente. El agua estará hirviendo.

El cerdo chilló, pero aún sin hacer casi ningún movimiento, sus ojos eran dos círculos perfectos llenos de terror.

—¿Sabes cómo hacen para quitarles el pelo a los cerdos? Pues con agua hirviendo. Los desuella casi al instante. El sufrimiento es mayúsculo, pero no largo. Estarás bien, solo que… muerto.

Se encogió de hombros, como si eso no importara en realidad.

—Bien, está listo —anunció.

El cerdo se removió, las pezuñas arañaban los brazos de Akane mientras ella lo guiaba para tirarlo dentro del agua. En un último intento desesperado, el cerdo le clavó los dientes con fuerza en una mano hasta hacerla sangrar, todo para tratar de liberarse.

Akane gritó y soltó al cerdo, que corrió tan rápido como podía por el suelo de la cocina; pero la chica estaba preparada para aquello y no dudó ni un momento en levantar la olla y lanzársela encima con todo el contenido.

El cerdo chilló y al instante un asustado Ryoga, con el pecho bajando y subiendo por la respiración agitada apareció en medio de la cocina, ocultando con la gran olla sus partes pudendas.

Parpadeó, mirando a la muchacha que le devolvía la mirada desde el otro lado de la estancia. Un poco de vapor se desprendía desde el piso, donde el agua había formado un charco, pero nada que él no soportara o no hubiera sentido antes, era casi como darse un agradable baño de agua caliente. El agua no hervía ni por asomo.

—A-Akane… puedo explicarlo, lo juro… No es lo que piensas, yo no quería… de verdad, las cosas resultaron así… pero no quería engañarte. Yo… te quiero, Akane —dijo con sentimiento—. Lo único que quería era estar cerca de ti.

—¿Me quieres? —preguntó Akane con voz monótona.

—Te quiero, es verdad. ¡Te quiero! —Ryoga se inclinó completamente ante ella, en una perfecta imitación de la técnica del tigre caído—. Nunca haría nada para dañarte, todo fue por amor.

Al no obtener ninguna respuesta levantó la cabeza. Los furiosos ojos de Akane lo taladraban.

Ella levantó la mano que el cerdo había mordido, de la que salía un delgado hilillo de sangre.

—Claro, por amor —dijo.

—Akane, yo…

—¡Cállate! —vociferó, quitándole las ganas a Ryoga de replicar—. ¿Acaso te das cuenta? ¿Puedes darte cuenta? No iba a cocinarte ni a hacerte nada, el agua ni siquiera estaba del todo caliente. Solo quería que tuvieras miedo, que te sintieras desprotegido, traicionado, como me sentí yo. Solo quería ver cómo reaccionabas… y lo mostraste —levantó de nuevo su mano herida.

Ryoga abrió unos enormes ojos marrones, que a Akane le parecieron exactamente iguales a los de P-chan. No dijo nada, no se atrevió a decir nada.

—Vete. No vuelvas. No te atrevas a estar siquiera cerca de mi casa —advirtió Akane.

Lo dejó allí tirado en medio de la cocina, sobre el charco de agua, y caminó lentamente hasta abrir la puerta.

—Y no te devolveré la ropa, así que tendrás que irte así —agregó antes de salir de la cocina.

.

FIN

.

.

Nota de autora: ¡Bienvenidos! Espero que les gustara este one-shot, esta vez inspirado por la canción de Britney Spears que le da título.

Disculpen el poco tiempo y que no pueda responder sus comentarios, pero ustedes saben que los leo siempre con mucha atención y cariño, me alegran el día, la tarde y la noche XD.

Gracias **Haruri Saotome, KityTyKitt, FlynnChan, Amigocha, Kaori, SaeKodachi47, Guest, litapaz, Dee-Dee Zednem, Izaynu Unryu**.

Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	19. Un amor maduro

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 ** _El año de la felicidad_**

 ** _._**

 **Un amor maduro**

.

La tarde era agradable y apacible, el sol comenzaba su lento descenso por el cielo; la suave brisa hacía tintinear la campanilla de viento en la casa de los Saotome. Nodoka llegó hasta el entarimado que daba al patio con una bandeja con dos tacitas de té. Teniéndola en las manos se sentó doblando las piernas, sin derramar ni una gota, con la pericia y elegancia con que solo una mujer tan japonesa como ella podía hacerlo. Luego la puso en el piso, justo entre ella y su marido.

Genma Saotome no volteó a mirarla, aunque pudo percibir su presencia, a pesar de que Nodoka se movía con el sigilo y la prestancia de una bailarina o hasta una geisha. Así se lo comentó.

Nodoka rio poniéndose los dedos sobre los labios con discreción.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —quiso saber Genma.

—Ay, querido, me diviertes tanto —los ojos de Nodoka brillaron—. Por supuesto, mi madre fue entrenada por geishas, hasta que conoció a mi padre y se enamoró, dejando sus estudios y su carrera; y era una geisha codiciada y con un futuro prometedor, además. La okaa-san se enfadó mucho con ella, claro está, le dijo que desperdiciaría su belleza, su juventud y sus posibilidades, pero mi madre hizo oídos sordos. Así es cuando una se enamora, supongo.

Genma no dijo una palabra, pero aquel último comentario le dolió, sintiendo que iba dirigido a él particularmente. ¿Nodoka no había estado locamente enamorada de él? Aunque debía estarlo, ¿por qué si no se había ido con él siendo joven? Era bella, joven y heredera de cierta fortuna, ¿por qué elegir a Genma entonces sino por su rostro bien parecido, su cuerpo bien formado y su estupendo cabello? Porque en aquel momento su cabellera era lustrosa y él se creía el mejor hombre del mundo.

Nodoka, las manos apoyadas en el regazo, tenía el rostro apacible, los ojos puestos en el cielo que se iba tiñendo con los colores del atardecer.

—Mi madre me enseñó lo único que sabía —continuó rememorando—, el oficio de geisha, pero no para que yo fuera una sino para que utilizara aquello en mi provecho cuando me casara, acoplándolo a todo lo que una señora de la casa necesita saber.

—¿Entonces tu madre… fue una geisha? —dijo Genma asorado.

—No llegó a serlo, solo se preparaba para ser una —explicó Nodoka girándose a mirarlo con una sonrisa—, pero dejó todo por amor, y nunca se arrepintió, tuvo una gran familia, muchas hijas y luego varios nietos que la hicieron feliz. Murió rodeada de amor y seres queridos. Su vida fue envidiable.

—¿Muchas hijas? O sea que… ¿tienes hermanas?

La expresión de desconcierto en el rostro de su esposo provocó nuevas risas en Nodoka.

—Tengo cuatro hermanas mayores, y en consecuencia varios sobrinos, que Ranma conocerá en poco tiempo, claro está. Me iré poniendo en contacto con ellas, pero luego de que Ranma y Akane regresen de la luna de miel, no quiero atosigar a los pobres muchachos, son recién casados y necesitan su espacio. Quiero que Ranma vaya conociendo a su familia paulatinamente.

—Siempre creí… que eras hija única —tartamudeó Genma—. ¿Cómo es que… yo no sabía nada de esto?

—Pues… supongo que porque nunca preguntaste, querido —respondió Nodoka todavía sonriendo, después agachó la cabeza—. Tampoco es que me guste hablar mucho de mí, en realidad. Mi padre era un comerciante muy rico y próspero, sin embargo, éramos varias hermanas para repartir la fortuna… ¿por qué me elegiste a mí, Genma?

La pregunta le coloreó las mejillas de un suave tono rosado. Aún con la cabeza baja, sin atreverse a levantarla, esperaba ansiosa la respuesta.

—¿Cómo…?

Genma fue tomado por sorpresa. Le parecía ver ante él a una mujer completamente diferente de la abnegada esposa que él recordaba, la madurez de los años y el dolor de las pérdidas que él le había ocasionado le habían dado un aplomo que Genma no reconocía. A pesar de todo, sus mejillas arreboladas le trajeron de nuevo la imagen de aquella jovencita que él había conquistado a base de hablarle de grandes sueños y planes a futuro, hasta lograr que se fuera con él.

—Cuando mis dos padres murieron la fortuna se repartió —explicó Nodoka, mirándose las manos entrelazadas en su regazo—. Mis dos hermanas mayores ya se habían casado, pero aún éramos tres las solteras. ¿Por qué me elegiste a mí?

Nodoka levantó los ojos para mirarlo.

—¿Ibas tras mi dinero, verdad? Entonces, ¿por qué yo y no una de mis otras hermanas?, siempre las he considerado mucho más bonitas que yo, la verdad.

Genma la observó en silencio. En el rostro apacible de su esposa podía ver un rastro de dolor.

—Yo… ni siquiera sabía que tenías hermanas —dijo Genma con honestidad—. Acabo… acabo de enterarme.

—¡Oh! ¿En verdad? —Nodoka pestañeó—. Pero lo del dinero es cierto, ¿o no?

Genma soltó una risotada nerviosa.

—Ah, Nodoka, ¿por qué tanto remover el pasado, eh? —replicó.

—Pues porque quiero charlar, ¿qué más podemos hacer? Hemos llegado a ese punto en nuestras vidas, ¿sabes? Nuestro Ranma ya es todo un hombre y comenzará su propia familia, ahora solo nos tenemos el uno al otro, creo que es tiempo de que nos tomemos con calma nuestro matrimonio. Genma, querido, nunca pudimos gozar de nuestra vida realmente, ¿verdad?

Nodoka lo miró a los ojos con dulzura, Genma, atento, no pudo despegar la mirada de esos ojos.

—Quedé embarazada muy rápido, y te llevaste a Ranma tan pronto… y no los volví a ver —Nodoka tragó saliva—. He pasado todo este tiempo casi como una viuda, siendo fiel a mis votos en todo momento, pero sola. Ahora comienzo a vivir de nuevo. ¿No serías tan amable, esposo mío, de charlar conmigo en esta tarde tranquila y decirme todo aquello que hace años no llegamos a decirnos?

Genma suspiró, rindiéndose a esos ojos. Bajó la cabeza asintiendo apenas.

—Yo me casé contigo porque te amaba, Genma. ¡Vaya!, estaba locamente enamorada —dijo Nodoka riendo.

—...¿Estabas?... ¿Y ahora…? —aventuró Genma.

Por toda respuesta, Nodoka lo miró sonriendo, pero con seriedad, sin revelar nada más, hasta que Genma se dio por vencido.

—Tendo siempre fue mi compañero de aventuras —dijo Genma mirando hacia el cielo, que iba envolviéndose en la penumbra de a apoco—. Entrenamos juntos, viajamos juntos, incluso queríamos poner un dojo juntos y establecer una escuela de nuestro estilo de artes marciales. Él estaba comprometido desde muy joven con la hija de una familia de buena posición de Tokio, que heredaría un dojo, además. Cuando terminamos el entrenamiento le llegó el momento de partir para cumplir con su palabra y contraer matrimonio, ahí dispusimos que nuestros hijos se casarían para perpetuar nuestra escuela y al final heredarían el dojo.

Genma dio un largo suspiro.

—Ha pasado tanto tiempo… Me siento cada día más viejo.

—Bien, ¿y dónde entro yo en la historia? —preguntó Nodoka, empujándolo suavemente hacia donde quería.

—Cuando Tendo marchó a Tokio seguí mi camino solo, y poco después te conocí. Buscaba una esposa, para cumplir la palabra que había empeñado con Tendo; entonces, te cruzaste en mi camino, eras una mujer muy hermosa, así que no lo dudé.

—Sí, creo que en mi juventud tenía bastante gracia —acotó Nodoka.

Genma quiso comentar que aún era una mujer muy bella y que los años le habían dado un encanto distinto, pero aún herido por su falta de respuesta cuando le preguntó si todavía estaba enamorada, prefirió callar, como el hombre taimado que era.

—Que tuvieras un poco de dinero fue un aliciente, ¿para qué negarlo? —siguió diciendo Genma. Nodoka asintió en silencio lentamente—. Pero… eras una mujer distinguida, hermosa, con clase, así que tuve que usar toda mi seducción para conquistarte. Mi labia siempre ha sido mi mejor atributo, y eso hacía que las mujeres cayeran rendidas a mis pies —Genma rio, y Nodoka sonrió apenas, acompañando la broma por puro compromiso.

—Hace tanto, tanto tiempo de aquello —murmuró Genma con nostalgia.

—Así es — aceptó Nodoka.

La noche caía lentamente envolviéndolos. «¿Todavía me amas, Genma? ¿Alguna vez realmente me amaste?», quiso preguntar Nodoka, pero se abstuvo. Le bastaba con aquel momento junto a su esposo, como nunca pudieron estar, ambos haciéndose confesiones como jóvenes enamorados. Le bastaba con aquel instante cargado de pequeños significados. Sentía que recién empezaba a vivir su matrimonio y aquella sensación la llenó de alegría y esperanzas por el mañana y todo lo que podría traer.

Con manos hábiles Nodoka apartó la bandeja que estaba entre ambos sin hacer ningún ruido y, logrando que la madera no crujiera delatando sus acciones, se movió unos centímetros más cerca de Genma. Aunque el hombre, como el entrenado artista marcial que era, percibió su movimiento, el sutil roce de la tela del kimono, y el calor de su cuerpo un poco más cercano. Se sintió el jovencito hábil y conquistador de nuevo, capaz de hacer caer a una mujer como aquella; se sonrió feliz.

Nodoka, dándose una oportunidad de recobrar la felicidad perdida, y brindando también una oportunidad a aquel hombre de volver a usar tus tácticas con ella, se movió apenas hacia él. Genma sintió el peso de su pequeña cabeza en el hombro, haciendo una suave presión.

—Querido, qué agradable es la noche, ¿verdad? —comentó Nodoka.

—Es muy agradable —replicó Genma.

La brisa de la noche acariciaba sus rostros mientras las estrellas los iluminaban suavemente.

.

FIN

.

.

Nota de autora: Pues ¿qué creen? Hoy es mi aniversario de matrimonio con Noham, y quería escribir algún corto sobre el amor, pensé en hacer algo de Ranma y Akane; pero después surgieron Nodoka y Genma, y como nunca había escrito nada de ellos lo intenté. Esta es otra etapa del amor también, el amor a una edad madura, el amor que ha pasado altibajos, el amor que a pesar de todo sigue estando y lucha. No creo que Genma y Nodoka sean una gran pareja, no creo que se amen con loca pasión o que su historia de amor sea romántica. Tampoco justifico las maldades de Genma, ni creo que Nodoka lo perdone así como así por todo lo que hizo. Ellos simplemente son como son, y siendo un matrimonio de años, y japoneses de otra época, no creo que se divorcien o separen, creo que de a poco volverían a reconstruir su matrimonio y tratarían de tener una vida en común. El tiempo lo va curando todo. Esa es mi visión para esta pareja, ustedes pueden contarme lo que opinan al respecto.

 **Haruri Saotome** : Si nosotras fuéramos Akane creo que también nos enojaríamos XD. Saludos.

 **KityTyKitt** : Sí, se merecía algo pior XDDD, cómo me hacés reír. Acá no sufrió tanto, pero tengo preparado otro en donde Ryoga sí sufrirá un poquito. Jojojo. Saludos.

 **Ivarodsan** : Gracias por leer, qué bueno que te gustó. Nos leemos. Saludos.

 **Akasse-Rainda** : Tal vez en algún momento se aclaren tus preguntas. Gracias por leer. Besos.

 **Kaori** : Pues sí, Akane se tenía que enterar tarde o temprano. Gracias por leer. Saludos para vos también.

 **Amigocha** : Pues yo no perdonaría a Ryoga, y lo cocinaría y después me lo como XD. Besos. Nos leemos.

 **Guest** : Lo siento u.u pero Ryoga tenía que pagar de alguna forma. Supongo que al final, después de un tiempo, Akane lo perdonaría, porque no es rencorosa. Saludos.

 **Mkcntkami** : Muchas gracias, me agrada que haya quedado tan bien. Pensé bastante qué podría hacer Akane si se entera. En _Todo el olvido está lleno de memoria_ di una solución distinta, las dos me agradan bastante la verdad XD. Besos.

 **Noham** : Sí, Ryoga es un cerdo, y cada personaje obtiene una maldición acorde a su personalidad, me parece… aunque supongo que entonces Shampoo debería haber sido una zorra. Ups. ¿Quién dijo eso? XD. Besos.

Gracias a todos por leer. Nos vemos mañana en otra aventura.

Romina


	20. El dolor de un hombre

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 ** _El año de la felicidad_**

 ** _._**

 **El dolor de un hombre**

.

Soun Tendo conoció la desdicha un día apacible cuando contaba con treinta y ocho años. Su mundo, tan bien estructurado, que se había hecho pedazos luego de la muerte de su esposa y él había tardado mucho en volver a armar, volvía a quebrarse. Su agonía no tenía fin, su tormento era una lenta y dolorosa tortura que solo podía empeorar cada vez.

Creyó morir al ver tantos esfuerzos caer en un saco roto que no haría más que romperse cada vez más. Sus ojos, bien dados al llanto, se llenaron de lágrimas y contuvo las ganas de lanzar un gemido lastimero.

Descubrió su primera cana al mirarse al espejo por la mañana.

El corazón le dio un vuelco. No podía ser verdad, su genética por línea paterna era excelente, su padre había tenido la cabellera más hermosa que él pudiera recordar, la cepillaba todos los días, la trataba con jarabes y ungüentos, seguía una dieta estricta de pescado y verduras al vapor y había logrado, con enorme orgullo, llegar a la tumba sin ni un solo cabello blanco. La madre de Soun, por otra parte, no se quedaba atrás. Decían que venía de una larga estirpe de geishas y que su bisabuela le había heredado los secretos para cuidar la piel, el cabello y los dientes. En su juventud había sido la más hermosa de su pueblo y llegando a la madurez conservaba su piel lozana y su cabello abundante y del mismo negro lustroso con el que nació.

Sin embargo, recordó Soun con los hombros caídos, cuando su querida madre dio su último aliento y él debió empacar sus ropas y objetos personales, descubrió en el fondo de un cajón un frasquito sin etiquetas que al destaparlo reveló ser una potente tintura para el pelo.

Soun lloró aquel día, al saberse engañado por tanto tiempo, y ahora, tantos años después, al descubrir su primera cana comprendió a su madre y la desesperación que la llevó a emplear esas técnicas ladinas.

Sufriendo frente al espejo del baño, apretó los puños y con el dolor rompiéndole el corazón de parte a parte, desenterró de entre sus memorias olvidadas en la caja del desván, la tintura que fuera de su madre.

Hasta aquel momento nunca creyó que tendría que rebajarse a usar esos métodos. Había confiado en que heredaría lo mejor de su padre y de su madre, y eso implicaba el cabello fuerte y sano. Acostumbraba seguir la misma dieta que en una época su padre, y también tomaba mucha agua, se lavaba el pelo dejando dos o tres días de distancia entre los lavados y siempre se lo enjuagaba con agua fría para darle brillo; lo dejaba secar siempre al natural. También usaba recetas caseras con canela y aceite de oliva para masajearse el cuero cabelludo, y sus peines siempre eran de dientes anchos, que no resquebrajaban ni tiraban el pelo. Ponía tanto afán para cuidar su cabellera como si fuera un hijo, su bien más preciado, y es que para un hombre el cabello era el símbolo de toda su hombría.

Pensó por un momento en su viejo amigo Genma Saotome, condenado a una vida desdichada sin cabello y se consoló pensando en que su mal por lo menos tenía alguna solución.

Ese mismo día se encerró en su habitación durante horas y se esmeró para que la tinta quedara lo más natural posible. Esa noche se felicitó al comprobar que nadie notaba ninguna diferencia en él.

Cuando lo que le quedaba de la tinta de su madre se le terminó, él mismo iba a al tienda a comprarse más, porque le daba vergüenza anotarlo en la compra de su hija Kasumi, y nunca permitiría que ella siquiera sospechara de sus andanzas. Se cambiaba el gi por un pantalón y camisa, se abotonaba bien el chaleco y encima usaba el saco, también se colocaba un sombrero que ocultaba convenientemente parte de su rostro al proyectar sombras en su cara. Así ataviado se dirigía a la tienda, donde paseaba de un lado a otro durante varios minutos antes de comprar con mucho disimulo un frasco de tintura para el cabello. Volvía a casa con su botín oculto en una bolsa de papel bajo el brazo.

Siempre se miraba al espejo y se veía espléndido. Los años parecían no pasar para él y se alegraba de que nadie notara ningún cambio perceptible en su persona. Era un maestro en el disimulo de la vejez y las imperfecciones, arte que creía haber heredado de su madre. Su existencia era radiante y feliz.

Tiempo después, sin embargo, volvió a llorar amargamente con un puño en la boca para que sus gemidos lastimeros no llegaran a oídos de nadie.

Había notado el primer par de canas en los bigotes.

.

FIN

.

.

Nota de autora: ¡Hola a todos! Antes que nada quiero agradecer por todos sus saludos ayer. Muchas gracias, nos hicieron muy felices :)

En cuanto a este corto, debo confesar que se me ocurrió mirando un fanart, que quedará posteado en la página de facebook de **Fantasy Fiction Estudios** si quieren verlo; también saqué un poco del personaje de Agatha Christie, Hércules Poirot, que cuidaba muy bien su mostacho, y en uno de los libros se da a entender que usa tintura para el bigote XD.

Sobre el tema tratado ayer, los fics de Genma y Nodoka son muy poquitos, pero hay uno que recomiendo, _Genma y su extraño amor_ de DolcePiano, es una historia divertida, original y con el toque humorístico de la serie de Ranma ½.

 **KityTyKit** : Qué linda. Muchas gracias por tus palabras :) Saludos.

 **Dee-Dee Zednem** : La página está andando como las pelotas XD, no te preocupes. Qué bueno que te gustó, y sí, debería haber más historias de Nodoka y Genma, es divertido trabajar con ellos. Saludos.

 **Haruri Saotome** : Muchas gracias por leer. Espero que te guste la historia de hoy. Saludos.

 **SaeKodachi47** : Gracias por los saludos :) Qué bueno que te gustó, tengo otra más de Nodoka, pero será para después. Besos.

 **Amigocha** : Sí, realmente Nodoka tiene demasiada paciencia con ese hombre XD. Gracias. Besos.

 **Guest** : Gracias por los saludos :) Esa fue solo una perspectiva de cómo fue la relación de Nodoka y Genma, creo que más adelante podré escribir otras variantes, y una puede ser bastante romántica. Saludos.

 **Psicomari** : Gracias, Mari linda :) Pues sí, algo tendrá Genma para que Nodoka se case con él, digo yo XD. Besos.

 **Deliza22** : Muchas gracias. Espero que el capítulo de hoy también te guste. Te mando saludos.

 **Stacy Adler** : Mi celular estuvo sonando toda la mañana con tus comentarios XD, me encanta, me hacés reír mucho con todas tus ideas. Te imaginaba esperando pacientemente a que mate personajes (hasta creo que haré un meme con eso XDD). Espero inspirarte mucho para seguir escribiendo, que quiero seguir leyendo, tengo que ir a dejar mis reviews por tu historia también. Besos.

 **Litapaz** : Muchas gracias por tus saludos :) Apenas tenemos dos años de casados, y espero sean muchos más :D Lo de nombrar la luna de miel de Ranma y Akane, además de para darles un tiempo a solas, era para mostrar que se habían casado al final, y además, que había pasado cierto tiempo desde el final del manga. Saludos.

 **Noham** : Me hacés feliz :'D Besitos.

Gracias a todos por leer. Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	21. La hora del té

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 ** _El año de la felicidad_**

 ** _._**

 **La hora del té**

.

Un día Pantymedias Taro fue a visitar a Ranma. No es que fueran amigos entrañables ni nada, de hecho, Pantymedias —o Taro, como prefería que le dijeran— no tenía ni la más mínima intención de ver a Ranma. Solo tenía unos trámites que hacer por la zona del dojo y para matar el tiempo fue hasta la casa de los Tendo. Lamentablemente, llegó a la hora en que todos estaban en la escuela, y en las que Soun y Genma desaparecían para que no los mandaran a trabajar por estar de ociosos. A aquella hora solo Kasumi estaba en casa, y sucedió que en el momento en que Taro entró —porque simplemente entró, para él no existía eso de llamar a la puerta o pedir permiso—, Kasumi estaba sacando un pastel de chocolate del horno.

Se sentaron a tomar el té y probar el pastel, mientras hablaban de cosas de la vida. Taro no era un muchacho inocente, hay que decir que ya le había echado unas cuantas miraditas a Kasumi que, aunque estaba un poco madurita para él, no era nada despreciable. Se preguntó si tendría novio, o algún pretendiente, o si quizá le gustaba alguien; aunque igual él no era celoso.

Kasumi era todo sonrisas y amabilidad. Qué desahogo tener a alguien con quien poder hablar, para variar, y una persona que probara su comida por primera vez y se maravillara en consecuencia. Los demás ya estaban tan acostumbrados a su buena mano para cocinar que ni siquiera comentaban que estaba bien, porque el que estuviera bien era lo normal. A veces Kasumi estaba tentada de poner más pimienta de lo debido, o reemplazar la sal por el azúcar, o cualquier cosa como esa, solo para que la familia volviera a sentir el sabor en su paladar y despertaran del aturdimiento y le preguntaran qué había pasado.

En cambio, Taro se deshacía en halagos por su habilidad para los postres, y lo bien que preparaba el té. Sonrojada, Kasumi le pedía que se detuviera, pero luego lo animaba con ciertas palabras a seguir halagándola. Qué bonito escuchar dulces palabras para variar. Qué bonito que alguien la notara. En realidad el doctor Tofú también la notaba, pero en su presencia se volvía tan demente que Kasumi creía que se volvería una pasa antes de que ese hombre diera algún paso. Ella había querido tomar la iniciativa, pero no se podía conversar con el doctor Tofú cuando se ponía así, por lo que sus días seguían tristes y solitarios.

Y sus noches también, hay que decirlo. Nunca había tenido novio, se estaba acercando a la veintena, ya no era una chiquilla, a su edad su madre ya estaba casada y embarazada. Kasumi quería experimentar el amor y la pasión, o al menos uno de los dos, no quería ser una solterona, no quería ser la tía agradable que nunca se había casado y que podía cuidar a los sobrinos cuando a los padres se les viniera en gana.

No era el mejor día para Kasumi, pero la presencia de Taro fue como el agua que refrescaba su árida rutina.

Al terminar la segunda porción de pastel Taro se relamió y soltó un suspiro mezcla de satisfacción y desaliento.

—Esta comida de los dioses solo podría haber sido hecha por una mujer tan hermosa como tú. Si no estuvieras casada, no lo dudaría un instante —dijo.

Kasumi se sonrojó, repasando en su mente las palabras qué él le había dicho, para saber si quizá se equivocaba al interpretar su significado. Pero no, no se equivocaba, y si albergaba alguna duda, al mirarlo a los ojos se le disiparon. La intensa mirada de Taro, sus labios sensuales, sus manos, que a Kasumi le dio la impresión de que eran muy expertas, todo aquello la convenció de que aquel instante era importante y decisivo.

—No estoy casada —replicó Kasumi. Su tono parecía un poco distinto al habitual, había cierta invitación solapada tras sus palabras.

—¿De verdad es posible que una mujer como tú esté sola? —preguntó Taro, quería cerciorarse por completo, él no era hombre que se aprovechara de la mujer de otro—. No lo creo.

—Sería como decir… que un hombre como tú está solo, sin ninguna mujer que lo cuide. Es descabellado pensarlo.

—Estoy solo. He estado solo toda mi vida.

Nuevamente se miraron a los ojos. Por detrás de aquella impresión de fortaleza y superación que Pantymedias Taro daba, Kasumi pudo vislumbrar un asomo de tristeza… y de necesidad. Lo tomó de la mano y lo condujo escaleras arriba, hasta su dormitorio. No dijo nada y él tampoco. Kasumi se soltó el pelo y se sacó el vestido, desnudándose para él, esperó que luego de eso él tomara la iniciativa y supiera qué hacer.

No solo lo sabía, sino que lo sabía _muy bien._ Como Kasumi sabía que no había nadie más en la casa no intentó siquiera contenerse y gritó de gozo cada vez que le dio la gana. En los primeros quince minutos dejó de ser virgen de cuerpo y de mente, así que en las siguientes horas se dedicaron a explorar muy creativamente el cuerpo del otro. Kasumi se divirtió como nunca. En algún momento mientras golpeaba la espalda contra el muro al recibir las embestidas y arañaba la pared como si pudiera asir el placer que la inundaba, se descubrió pensando que seguramente con el doctor Tofú el sexo no habría sido así.

Finalmente tuvieron que separarse porque Kasumi debía continuar con las tareas de la casa, y con su vida en general, y Taro debía hacer otro tanto. Antes de irse, sin embargo, la besó muy largamente.

—¿Serías capaz de pasar tu vida conmigo? Soy un maldito de Jusenkyo —dijo Taro mirándola a los ojos intensamente.

—Eso no me importa —le sonrió ella.

Francamente no le importaba, convivía con dos malditos de Jusenkyo, y esa característica nunca le había hecho ninguna diferencia. Según ella, peor la tenía su hermana, porque su futuro esposo podía convertirse en mujer, y eso sí que le resultaba chocante. De hecho, por eso mismo había rechazado ser la prometida de Ranma cuando lo supieron; hacía rato que Kasumi quería un hombre para compartir su vida, pero tampoco estaba tan desesperada.

Volvieron a besarse. Taro le prometió que volvería muy pronto para llevársela con él para siempre. No había hablado de boda ni nada parecido, la muchacha sopesó si quizá él no creía en el matrimonio, pero no le importó porque ella tenía muchas formas de convencerlo.

Lo acompañó hasta la puerta de la cocina, para que saliera por atrás, saltando los muros —como solían hacer los amigos de Ranma—, por si algún vecino chismoso veía de más.

—Volveré —le repitió Taro antes de irse.

Kasumi sonrió de buen humor y empezó a trabajar, tenía el tiempo exacto para preparar el almuerzo antes de que llegaran su padre y el tío Genma.

Oh, sí, Taro volvería, no le cabía duda. Había puesto unas hierbas en su té, la anciana Cologne se las había obsequiado; era una mujer encantadora esa ancianita, a Kasumi le gustaba charlar con ella, tenía una visión del género femenino muy distinto al japonés, en el que Kasumi se había criado. Sí, Taro volvería, Kasumi ya había sido testigo de lo poderosos que eran los menjunjes chinos.

Sí, volvería, porque Kasumi hacía rato que quería un hombre para compartir su vida.

.

FIN

.

.

Nota de autora: Una vez leí un fic —no me acuerdo cuál, creo que era en inglés y además ni lo terminé XD— donde una de las parejas secundarias era Kasumi y Taro, así que básicamente quería probar si podía hacer un fic con ellos de pareja. La historia es extraña y retorcida, sí, pero es lo que salió XD.

Disculpen la falta de tiempo. Como siempre agradezco con mucho cariño a los que leen y se toman un tiempo cada capítulo para contarme sus impresiones; siempre los leo con atención, pueden estar seguros. Gracias **SaeKodachi47, Stacy Adler, Ivarodsan, Deliza22, Akkase-Rainda, Akai27, KityTyKitt, Haruri Saotome, Amigocha, Psicomari, Dee-Dee Zednem, Fhrey, Litapaz**. ¡Tan buenos comentarios de todos y yo sin tiempo de responder! T_T Pero mañana espero estar más desocupada para charlar con todos ustedes.

Les mando un fuerte abrazo. Mañana nos leemos.

Romina


	22. Self-insert

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 ** _El año de la felicidad_**

 ** _._**

 **Self-insert**

.

Akane bebió un sorbo de su té y lo encontró delicioso. Se encontraba en una pastelería de primera, la favorita de su editora, donde más le gustaba reunirse con los novelistas porque ya la conocían desde hacía años y allí se sentía como en casa. Además, servían un café y un té excelentes, por no hablar del pastel de manzanas y el de cereza. Y de la tarta de crema ácida, nueces y arándanos.

Noriko Toriyama, la editora, tenía puestos los anteojos, señal clara de que estaba trabajando en serio, y tenía ante ella un montón de páginas impresas en las que garabateaba cosas con un lápiz de tinta. Ante ella, el infaltable café, fuerte y sin azúcar, con un gran trozo de pastel de manzana.

Del otro lado de la mesa, una sonriente Akane, muy a gusto y feliz porque ya había terminado otra novela que iba a publicación, y las dos anteriores habían sido un éxito.

—Bien, Akane querida, discutamos esta escena, por favor —dijo la editora y rebuscó entre las páginas.

Akane se preguntó cuál escena sería esa, porque en el correo electrónico que le mandó no le dijo nada.

—«Entonces —leyó Noriko—, el guerrero la tomó entre los brazos para besarla apasionadamente, hechizándola con sus labios, logrando vencer su resistencia y entreabriéndolos para tocarla con su lengua caliente. Ah…. Suspiró, ya sin poder contener sus deseos, y se rindió al placer que el guerrero le prometía, fundiéndose en su abrazo ansiosamente.»

Akane tenía los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa boba en su cara imaginando la escena en su mente, sentía que le había quedado mejor de lo que recordaba. Lo único malo era que Noriko, tras tantos años de trabajo, leía aquel momento sensual de dos amantes como si fuera la lista de la compra.

—Bien —siguió Noriko después de dar un buen trago a su café—, charlemos un poco sobre esto.

—¿Hay algo que no te guste? —preguntó contrariada Akane, estaba habituada a las correcciones que ayudaban a pulir sus obras, pero la descripción y el desarrollo de la escena le pareció bien trabajado y acorde a lo que solía dar como escritora—. ¿Algo malo? Te comenté que quería comenzar a poner un poco de… romanticismo en mis novelas y estuviste de acuerdo.

—Akane querida, por supuesto que estoy de acuerdo —sonrió Noriko—. Cualquier cosa que quieras agregar a tus novelas de seguro lo haces bien, estoy muy a favor de que los autores se superen cada vez y acepten nuevos desafíos. Qué absurdamente aburridos se vuelven algunos novelistas escribiendo siempre lo mismo —bufó—, más y más y más de lo mismo. Sin cambio, sin evolución, sin crecimiento. Aburrido. Vende, es verdad, pero ¿hasta cuándo? Los lectores no son tan estúpidos como algunos piensan, los fans te dan la espalda en cuanto te descuidas; y si en todo ese tiempo no creciste, adaptándote a los tiempos y las situaciones, desapareces. Así.

La mujer chasqueó los dedos sobresaltando a Akane, y después rio.

—¡Ah, la de escritores que he visto desaparecer y perecer olvidados en esta jungla editorial! —suspiró, como recordando épocas que no le eran muy queridas—. No, contigo es diferente, lo que hagas estoy segura que tus lectores lo amarán, y con mi supervisión lo puliremos para que deslumbres.

—¿Entonces?

—Lo siento, creo que no me expresé muy bien. Sigamos un poco más con la escena para llegar al punto que me gustaría tratar —dijo Noriko y se aclaró la garganta para leer—. «El poderoso guerrero la llevó hasta la cama, sin dejar de besarla en ningún momento, haciendo que Ayame se inflamara de deseo y anticipación. Cuando la dejó sobre el colchón se separó un poco solo para mirarla con una sonrisa sensual. Se incorporó apenas, quitándose la camisa y revelando un abdomen fuerte y trabajado por las largas sesiones de entrenamiento. A continuación, tomó la cinta que ataba su cabello trenzado y la desató, dejando que los mechones vagaran libres sobre su espalda y hombros, como sabía que a Ayame le gustaba.

»—Oh, Ranma —murmuró la doncella mordiéndose el labio inferior.»

Noriko terminó de leer y miró a Akane por encima de sus anteojos.

Akane se quedó quieta con cara de inocencia.

—¿Y bien? ¿Quieres comentar algo? —inquirió la editora.

La escritora, con la taza de té entre las manos, negó con la cabeza.

—Bueno, yo sí —Noriko sonrió ampliamente, de una manera que a Akane no le gustó—. Querida, ¿me recuerdas el nombre de tu esposo?, creo que lo olvidé por un momento.

Akane se sonrojó con fuerza y tartamudeó algo.

—Pe-Pero… Noriko… uhmm… veras… Ranma es un nombre muy común, y…

—¡Ah! —sonrió la editora, como un alegre tiburón—. Así que sí era Ranma el nombre de tu esposo, por un momento creí que estaba loca y lo había imaginado, mira tú, qué gracioso, ¿verdad? Ahora me siento mucho más aliviada, hasta había pensado que ya estaba demasiado vieja para esto. Noriko, me dije, estás chiflada, Akane nunca haría una cosa tan tonta como llamar a su protagonista como su esposo, mucho menos hacerlo físicamente igual, o con sus mismas cualidades. ¿Verdad que no? No, Akane Tendo nunca haría eso.

Akane tragó saliva, y después bebió un sorbo de té, para ocultarse parcialmente del escrutinio de su editora.

—No tengo el placer de conocerlo —continuó Noriko—, pero me han contado que tu marido usa el cabello trenzado, una moda muy particular la suya, ¿no es así? Muy ochentera.

Akane casi escupe el té, pero se abstuvo a tiempo. Tragó con dificultad.

—Bueno… él…

Noriko levantó una mano.

—Volveré a preguntarte, Akane, ¿tienes algo que comentar?

La muchacha se acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.

—Ranma es un nombre bastante común en realidad, aunque no lo parezca —se defendió con dulzura.

La editora se quitó las gafas y se masajeó la frente. Después tomó su plato con pastel y el tenedor y empezó a comer, haciendo pausas de tanto en tanto para tragar y hablar.

—Te estimo, Akane, eres una buena chica, joven, inteligente y con esa chispa de imaginación que a muchos les falta. Tus novelas venden bien, y eso es bueno para el negocio; esto es un negocio, no hay que olvidarlo, tu linda cara también ayuda a vender ¿por qué vamos a negarlo? El mundo de hoy es así. Tus ideas son buenas, pero no puedo dejarte publicar esto.

Akane sintió que le lanzaban un balde de agua fría en la cabeza. ¿Así se sentiría Ranma cuando por accidente se transformaba en mujer?

—Pero, Noriko…

—Escucha, no quiero ser drástica. Así como está no puedo publicarlo, Akane, solo debes cambiar los nombres… y ciertos detalles —la editora dejó a un lado su plato casi vacío y volvió a colocarse los anteojos.—. Si esto sale te comerán viva, querida, lo hago por tu bien. No te tomarán en serio y tu futuro se arruinará, al menos en la novela romántica.

—Yo… solo quería…

Akane se sentía contrariada. No había querido, de verdad no había querido; pero naturalmente su protagonista masculino resultó demasiado… «ranmanizado». No creyó que alguien se daría cuenta.

Noriko se acodó en la mesa, adoptando un aire confidente.

—Querida, no me importa de dónde sacas tus ideas para las escenas candentes, que están muy bien escritas —acotó en un susurro—, por mí puedes seguir practicándolas para futuros libros, y seguro que para alegría de tu marido. Sí, sí, me entiendes bien, puedes probar lo que quieras y después escribirlo, nadie pondrá reparos. Pero, mi niña, usa otros nombres, por Kami-sama.

Akane se sintió profundamente avergonzada por aquel desliz, por dejar que su imaginación fuera demasiado lejos esa vez. De pronto pensó, si Ranma lo leía ¿se sentiría ofendido? Pero casi de inmediato quitó aquella preocupación de su cabeza, Ranma nunca leería un libro romántico, ni aunque lo hubiera escrito ella.

—De hecho —siguió Noriko dando un sorbo al café, ajena por completo a los laberintos mentales de Akane—, incluso me llama la atención el nombre de la protagonista femenina. Habiendo leído lo que leí sobre el personaje masculino creí que la chica se llamaría Akane o algo parecido.

Cuando quería, Noriko Toriyama podía ser muy directa.

—Pues… no se me había ocurrido —mintió Akane.

Se le había ocurrido, pero le había parecido demasiado descarado, así que decidió mejor poner un nombre que aunque sea en la entonación se parecía un poco al suyo.

Noriko desistió. Durante las siguientes horas se dedicaron a repasar otras escenas por otros motivos, pulieron juntas algunos diálogos y buscaron la mejor manera de presentar otras escenas. Al despedirse, Noriko le pidió encarecidamente que le enviara pronto otra versión de la novela, con la actualización de todos los cambios. Hizo cierta inflexión en la frase _todos los cambios,_ que no dejaba lugar a dudas.

Tres días se tomó Akane para hacer una reescritura de los puntos clave. En su oficina, Noriko Toriyama bebía su segunda taza de café del día frente a la computadora y rodeada de montones de manuscritos, libros ya impresos y papeles sueltos que se escapaban de las carpetas que los contenían.

Abrió con premura el archivo que Akane Tendo le envió y revisó las escenas por encima, poniendo su ojo clínico en puntos centrales sobre los que volvería más tarde con calma y más tiempo. Finalmente releyó una escena.

«Era un poderoso guerrero, el más fuerte que había conocido la provincia en los último años. Su cuerpo era fuerte, trabajado y había adquirido un suave tono dorado por los entrenamientos al aire libre; su cabello, largo y de un negro intenso, lo llevaba amarrado en una coleta. Nadie conocía su apellido, todos simplemente sabían que se llamaba Ranmaru».

Npriko pestañeó, se quedó con los ojos bajos y el rostro caído. A continuación se movió, porque decidió que necesitaba la tercera taza de café del día.

.

FIN

.

.

Nota de autora: Espero que les gustara el capítulo de hoy. El nombre Ranmaru lo tomé de uno de los protagonistas del manga _Momoiro heaven_ , siempre me había llamado la atención ese nombre que se parece tanto a Ranma. Por cierto, esta historia encaja dentro del universo de mi fic _Sin palabras,_ donde Akane es escritora, por si quieren leer ese también.

Aprecio con el corazón todos sus comentarios, impresiones y las ideas que me cuentan; los leo muy entretenida. Disculpen que no haya tenido tiempo de responderles, han sido días muy ajetreados y ocupados, pero desde mañana ya volverá todo a la normalidad y allí podré dedicarle aunque sea unas líneas a cada uno.

Gracias **Haruri Saotome, litapaz, Akkase-Rainda, Amigocha, KityTyKitt, SaeKodachi47, Stacy Adler, Akai27, Dee-Dee Zednem, Ivarodsan, Fhrey**.

Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	23. ¡El nuevo estudiante!

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 ** _El año de la felicidad_**

 ** _._**

 **¡El nuevo estudiante!, ¿un rival para Ranma?**

.

El chico nuevo entró en el salón de clases casi flotando sobre el piso. Una luz celestial estaba suspendida sobre su cabeza, haciendo brillar su cabello naturalmente rubio y dándole a sus ojos celestes una profundidad especial.

Todas las chicas de la clase lo miraron con la boca abierta, a punto de babear. Los muchachos gruñeron ante su presencia como los perros ante un nuevo enemigo en el barrio. Hasta Ranma alzó los ojos del manga que leía en la mitad de la clase de matemáticas, al notar un silencio extraño.

El chico nuevo se presentó como Gary Stuart. Hablaba japonés con fluidez, también chino y coreano. Su padre había sido embajador por casi veinte años en más de diez países, por lo que Gary tuvo que aprender la lengua en cada lugar como un nativo. En su presentación también agregó que practicaba al menos cincuenta deportes distintos, incluidos artes marciales y patinaje artístico sobre hielo.

Tenía un cuerpo musculoso bien formado, un IQ de 204 y aunque todavía no terminaba la preparatoria, ya tenía un máster en Física termonuclear y un Ph. D. en antropología social. Además, tocaba muy bien el piano (y la guitarra, la batería, la flauta, el saxofón, el xilofón y la clave —aunque ya nadie tocaba la clave—).

Por supuesto también hablaba latín, pero hablaba solo, porque el latín es una lengua muerta y nadie la hablaba.

Siguió diciendo (mientras la maestra miraba su reloj), que no era porque él lo dijera, sino que así se lo habían comentado, que era un gran besador y buen amante; dulce, cariñoso, fogoso y excelente semental, porque en la primera vez dejaba embarazada a quien fuera.

Las chicas del curso soltaron grititos y después risitas tontas. Akane lo miró sonrojada, cosa que no se le escapó a Ranma, que la observaba por el rabillo del ojo.

Para finalizar, Gary Stuart confesó que era hechicero (y mitad descendiente de elfos), también monarca de un reino perdido, que manejaba los secretos arcanos y que la verdadera razón de su viaje a Japón era enfrentar y derrotar al mejor artista marcial del país en el estilo Todo Vale.

Murmullos de asombro recorrieron el salón y todos giraron la cabeza para mirar a Ranma.

—Pfffffftt —dijo él y volteó la página del manga y siguió leyendo.

Aquel desaire provocó la ira de Gary Stu, que lo llamó a pelear.

—¡Pelea, maldito! —exclamó.

Ah, quise decir _Stuart_ , no Stu.

Entonces Ranma no pudo evitar por más tiempo el enfrentamiento. Se levantó de la silla sin soltar el manga y caminó despacio hasta el frente del salón. Gary adoptó una postura defensiva sacando su varita mágica y recitando en la mente un hechizo antiguo que solo él conocía (aunque probablemente no era que lo conocía, sino que lo había inventado, dado su alto nivel intelectual).

Ranma se acercó haciendo una mueca, le puso una mano en el hombro y de un solo movimiento lo sacudió, mostrando que era delgado como una estampilla. Lo arrugó como una hoja de papel y lo tiró al cesto de la basura.

Se volvió a sentar en su sitio a leer el manga y la maestra pudo seguir con su clase.

.

FIN

.

.

Nota de autora: ¿Cómo están? Espero que les gustara el capítulo de hoy, a mí me resultó muy divertido escribirlo XD.

 **Delizza22** : Creo que todas podemos inspirarnos con Ranma ;) Gracias por leer. Saludos.

 **Haruri Saotome** : Gracias por leer XD. Hasta el siguiente. Saludos.

 **Akkase-Rainda** : ¿Verdad que no podemos culpar a Akane? XD. Saludos.

 **KityTyKitt** : No está en los planes hacer una continuación, pero quizá haya una, nunca se sabe. Jeje. Gracias por leer. Besos.

 **Litapaz** : La cara de Noriko debe haber sido todo un poema, pobre mujer si tiene que lidiar con otros escritores como Akane. Besos.

 **Kaori** : Gracias por leer. Sí, Kasumi y Taro son una pareja muy curiosa, impacta pero al final como que termina gustando XD. Saludos.

 **Lizzy dezzy** : Qué bueno que te estén gustando. Hay varios capítulos para que los disfrutes cuando más te apetezca :) Saludos.

 **SaeKodachi47** : Gracias. Mi otro fic de Akane escritora no es gran cosa, un pequeño one-shot, pero ojalá lo puedas disfrutar también. Besos.

 **Dee-Dee Zednem** : Tenés razón, los nombres son lo más difícil porque ya desde ahí se empieza a definir la personalidad del personaje, a veces cuesta mucho elegir el nombre correcto. Pues sí, Toriyama es por el que conocemos XD y Noriko por la seiyu de Akane en el anime; quería usar nombres conocidos jeje. Gracias por leer. Besos.

 **Akai27** : Muchas gracias, me alegro de que te gustara. El otro fic es solo un one-shot, pero digamos que está dentro del mismo universo. Eso sí, lo imagino anterior cronológicamente a lo que pasa este; no sé por qué XD. Besos.

 **Ivarodsan** : El pelo suelto de Ranma es mi fetiche, lo admito XD. Besos.

 **Mara12** : A mí me gusta mucho escribir historias con Kasumi donde esté en otra faceta, y no siempre como el ángel o la buena y tonta. Gracias por leer.

Muchas gracias a todos por leer. Mañana nos vemos.

Romina


	24. Venganza (parte 2)

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 ** _El año de la felicidad_**

 ** _._**

 **Venganza**

 ** _(parte 2)_**

[continuación del capítulo 16 de esta colección]

.

Caía la tarde. Ranma se movió rápido a un costado, luego al otro, intentando desorientar a su contrincante, para luego atacarlo con una seguidilla de puñetazos rápidos y certeros; al final dio una salto hacia atrás, en el momento justo para esquivar la espada que, salida desde la manga de Mousse, venía hacia él. Al errar el blanco, Mousse giró sobre sí lanzando una patada alta, que dio en el pecho de Ranma, haciéndolo trastabillar. El chico de anteojos se adelantó, haciendo ondear las mangas, lanzando cadenas de cada una, buscando envolver a Ranma para hacerlo caer.

Ranma saltó dando un giro en el aire, para luego caer detrás de Mousse, lejos de él. El chico de anteojos se volvió, ambos se observaron un instante, sus respiraciones agitadas, los cuerpos tensos y cansados.

—¡Dámelo! —exigió Ranma.

—Te dije que solo lo tendrás si me matas, Ranma Saotome —replicó Mousse en el mismo tono. Se puso en guardia de nuevo, listo para sacar otro truco de la manga—. Ahora… ¡mátame, Ranma!

Con aquel grito se echó hacia adelante descargando una sucesión estudiada de golpes, los que Ranma intentaba bloquear y responder. Los dos se movían muy rápido, para un observador cualquiera eran casi dos borrones que se difuminaban en los colores de los edificios que circundaban aquel descampado, moviéndose de un lado al otro.

Ranma apretó la mandíbula, sus zapatillas chinas resbalaban en el pasto del terreno a causa de la velocidad de sus ataques; le dolían todos los músculos, había perdido la cuenta de las horas que llevaba allí, pero sabía que cada momento era precioso para Akane y de él dependía su vida. Había intentado razonar con Mousse, pero el muchacho se negaba a hablar, ni siquiera a explicar el motivo de las atrocidades que había cometido, solo repetía que si Ranma quería obtener algo de él debía matarlo primero. ¿Se atrevería?

La segunda estrategia de Ranma había sido intentar dejarlo inconsciente, para intentar buscar entre sus ropas hasta encontrar el antídoto, si es que lo tenía con él (¿y si no era así?). Sin embargo, había descubierto en Mousse un temple de acero que no le conocía, una brutalidad guerrera, un nivel de pelea muy superior al que él creía recordar. Este no era el Mousse de antes, su andar, su mirada, su voz, su manera de hablar no eran las mismas tampoco, una locura se había apoderado de él luego de los crímenes de Cologne y Shampoo, asesinatos que nadie podía comprender y que, si Mousse mismo no hubiera aparecido para asumir la autoría, nadie lo hubiera creído culpable. ¿Qué clase de locura se había apoderado de él?, ¿y por qué motivo, además? O quizá… ¿este había sido siempre el verdadero Mousse?

Ranma dio un giro en medio de los golpes, deslizando una pierna por debajo de su contrincante y lanzando un codazo justo a la boca del estómago, haciendo que Mousse se quedara sin aire. El chico dio pasos torpes hacia atrás y Ranma aprovechó el momento para lanzarse sobre él y derribarlo, poniéndose encima de inmediato para inmovilizarle las piernas y brazos con la fuerza de sus muslos. Lo tomó por la túnica y lo sacudió con fuerza.

—¿Qué haces, idiota? ¡Dámelo! ¡Dame el maldito antídoto!

Mousse se dejó zarandear y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

—…No.

Ranma le dio un puñetazo. Luego otro y otro, y otro más, hasta que los nudillos le sangraron y los anteojos de Mousse se torcieron, rompiéndose uno de los cristales.

—¡Idiota! —le escupió Ranma en la cara—. ¿Qué mal te hizo Akane? ¡Dime! ¡¿Qué te hizo Akane para que hicieras esto?!

Antes de poder responder, Mousse soltó un escupitajo lleno de sangre.

—Akane Tendo no me causó ningún mal, no tengo nada contra ella —dijo.

Ranma le dio otro puñetazo.

—Si tienes un problema conmigo arreglémoslo como hombres, entonces. ¿Por qué meter a Akane en esto? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?... ¿Por qué no me diste el veneno a mí? —terminó preguntando desesperado.

Mousse se quedó quieto y callado, de pronto dio un tremendo cabezazo en la frente de Ranma, dejándolo atontado, y aprovechó el momento para ponerse de pie. Se limpió la sangre del rostro con el dorso de la mano y tiró a un lado las gafas inútiles.

—Tampoco tengo un problema contigo, Ranma Saotome. No eres mi enemigo, nunca lo fuiste.

Ranma sacudió la cabeza levantándose.

—Entonces… ¿por qué?... ¡¿Por qué?!

Dos pájaros cruzaron por el cielo que se iba tiñendo de un tono violeta a medida que la luz se iba.

—Solo te preguntaré, ¿estarías dispuesto a matarme por conseguir ese antídoto?

Ranma dio un grito y se lanzó contra él con el resto de fuerzas que le quedaban, dando puñetazos y patadas, buscando herirlo de la forma que fuera; se enzarzaron en una lucha que ya nada tenía que ver con un combate de artistas marciales. Rodaron por el pasto forcejeando, buscando imponerse al otro, dando golpes hacia cualquier zona del cuerpo. Por un flanco abierto, Mousse conectó una patada con la rodilla, haciendo que Ranma lanzara un quejido y rodara lejos.

Mousse se puso de pie y tiró las cadenas contra su contrincante; pero Ranma, también ya de pie, las esperaba e interpuso los antebrazos, haciendo que se enredaran en ellos, y luego tiró con fuerza. Mousse trastabilló, las mangas de su túnica se arrancaron de cuajo yéndose con las cadenas, que Ranma luego lanzó a un lado.

Los brazos desnudos de Mousse mostraron la serie de cuchillas que él escondía bajo las mangas, sujetas allí con bandas. El chico fue soltando los agarres para que las cuchillas cayeran al suelo, pero no pudo terminar su tarea porque de nuevo Ranma se lanzó al ataque, golpeándolo con una fuerza descomunal que ni el propio muchacho creía poseer. En medio de los ataques, que Mousse recibía como si no los sintiera, logró soltar todas las bandas, los cuchillos quedaron regados por todo el descampado y él solo conservó la larga espada.

Atacó con fuerza, Ranma arqueó el cuerpo, recibiendo de todos modos un corte en un costado, que rompió su camisa e hizo que la sangre saliera. Ante la herida, Ranma se desconcertó por un momento, pero pensando en Akane volvió a la carga. Con una patada por el piso intentó barrer a su enemigo, pero Mousse saltó, aunque sin nada de elegancia, enredándose con sus propios pies por el esfuerzo. Ranma lo golpeó en el estómago, pero ya sin fuerzas; el impacto hizo trastabillar a Mousse hacia atrás, soltando la espada. Luego, Ranma propinó una serie de puñetazos y patadas, haciendo que el otro chico retrocediera cada vez más, hasta quedar medio tirado en el suelo, respirando agitado y teniéndose el costado con una mano.

Ranma miró en derredor, pensando en la posibilidad de encontrar un poco de agua para mojar a Mousse y dejarlo indefenso. Al mover los ojos de un lado al otro del terreno divisó la espada caída. Sus ojos se aguzaron y sin pensar en nada más que Akane en su mente, corrió. Comprendiendo lo que quería hacer, Mousse se levantó y corrió reuniendo todas sus fuerzas, buscando lo mismo que Ranma.

El chico de la trenza logró tomar la empuñadura de la espada y levantarla, volteándose para encarar a su enemigo. Mousse no detuvo su carrera, dando de lleno encima de él.

El cruce de los rivales fue rápido como un destello. La penumbra se los tragaba. Hubo un par de quejidos y los dos muchachos cayeron al suelo desparramándose, totalmente agotados. Ranma, que estaba debajo, abrió los ojos con terror y se apresuró a mover a Mousse que estaba encima de él; lo empujó por los hombros hasta voltearlo dejándolo de espaldas sobre el césped. La espada estaba clavada en su vientre y la sangre brotaba mojando la tierra.

Ranma se arrodilló, boqueando en busca de aire.

—Mousse… no quería… yo…

Mousse de nuevo sonrió apenas.

—Sabía que… por ella… matarías…

—No, no puedes morir, no puedes —dijo Ranma desesperado.

—Es la única… manera… —Mousse tosió, su respiración era un estertor de moribundo—. Yo… asesiné… deshonré a… mi tribu… Lo siento, Ran… ma Saoto… me… solo podía… redimirme… así…

Mousse movió despacio una de sus manos, rebuscando dentro de la túnica, hasta sacar un frasquito que también se había manchado con su sangre. Lo puso en la mano de su adversario.

—Akane… estará bien…

Ranma apretó el frasquito en su puño. La noche se adueñaba del descampado, las primeras estrellas brillaban en el cielo.

—Mousse…

—Gracias… —murmuró ya sin voz.

Cerró los ojos y su cabeza cayó a un lado inerte, en su rostro una sonrisa. Ya no se movía.

Ranma lanzó un grito de frustración, dolor, tristeza, horror, impotencia, una mezcla de todas las emociones que lo sacudían. Miró a Mousse un segundo más y después salió corriendo en dirección al dojo Tendo, adentrándose en la noche.

No tenía tiempo que perder.

.

FIN

.

.

Nota de autora: ¡Hola a todos! Esta es una continuación del capítulo de Mousse, a pedido de Noham XD. Gracias por leer.

Lamento que mucha gente no entendiera el capítulo de ayer; para otra ocasión intentaré escribirlo mejor. Básicamente la idea es así: en varios fics donde de pronto aparece un personaje que rivaliza con Ranma en todo (hasta en el amor por Akane) se trata simplemente de un Gary Stu, un personaje perfecto. Al ser perfecto en todo (es bueno en artes marciales, es guapo, es inteligente, todas mueren por él, es rico, es dulce, tierno, romántico, buen guerrero y un largo etc.) el personaje no es creíble, no es humano y resulta completamente plano. Por eso Ranma derrota a Gary Stuart simplemente arrugándolo y tirándolo a la papelera: porque es un personaje de papel. Mi historia intentaba ser una ironía de los Gary Stu que abundan en muchos fics. Luego también tocará una historia con Mary Su, que es lo mismo pero en versión femenina.

Ojalá con esta explicación se haya entendido mejor :)

 **SaeKodachi47** : Pobre Ranma, él solo quería leer tranquilo su manga XD. Besos.

 **KityTyKitt** : No sos tonta XD, quizá no me expresé bien. Espero que con la explicación se entendiera. Besos.

 **Rosefe-123** : Jejeje. Gracias por leer. Besos.

 **Amy Saotome Tendo** : XD. Gracias por leer. Beso.

 **Litapaz** : Pues sí XD. Saludos.

 **Akasse-Rainda** : Al final no le sirvió de nada la varita XD. Saludos.

 **Dee-Dee Zednem** : Todos en algún momento escribimos algún Gary Stu XD. Gracias por leer. Besos.

 **Amigocha** : Pues esa era la gracia, tanto bla, bla, bla y Ranma lo derrota con un dedo XD. Besos.

 **Ivarodsan** : ¡Oh!, esos fics con nuevos prometidos y triángulos y cof, cof, cof… Ah, esta tos es terrible XD. Besos.

 **Kaori** : Pobre Gary, no duró nada en combate jeje. Besos.

 **Haruri Saotome** : Espero que con la explicación se haya entendido mejor, y ojalá te guste el capítulo de hoy. Saludos.

 **Noham** : Me encanta parodiar los vicios del fandom… me pregunto si a veces se me irá un poco la mano XD. Besitos.

Gracias a todos por leer y por sus comentarios. Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	25. Amor amazona

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 ** _El año de la felicidad_**

 ** _._**

 **Amor amazona**

.

Según las leyes de la aldea Joketsuzoku, si una mujer te vence en combate debes matarla; si un hombre te vence en combate debes casarte con él.

Pero en las leyes de las amazonas no hay un apartado que diga qué hacer si te enamoras de la mujer que debes matar.

Shampoo amó intensamente a aquella mujer de cabello de fuego desde el momento en que vio sus ojos de un electrizante azul, desde el momento en que casi sin esfuerzo, en un solo movimiento, derrotó sus años de entrenamiento y disciplina. La amó desde que cayó derrotada en el suelo de su aldea. La admiró y la amó.

El sentimiento no era nuevo para ella, creía haberlo sentido antes, aunque no se había concretado de ninguna manera en particular. Para las amazonas no era nada del otro mundo el amor entre mujeres porque ellas consideraban que las mujeres valían más, y era común que se formaran parejas de mujeres; eso sí, luego de haber dado hijos a la tribu con sus respectivas parejas masculinas, porque la única marca posible de repudio era que el amor entre mujeres no engendraba criaturas y por eso no podía mantenerse a largo plazo.

Sin embargo, esta clase de comportamiento no estaba bien visto con las extranjeras porque no se consideraban del mismo nivel. Aún así, los fuertes sentimientos de Shampoo pudieron más que cualquier cosa, y con la excusa de matarla la siguió por mar y tierra. No fue difícil, y en nada menguó sus sentimientos; Shampoo creía que cuanto más la rechazaba la extranjera, cuanto más la evadía, más crecían sus posibilidades de conquistar su corazón, y si la conquistaba, si lograba formar una pareja con ella, algún día podría a su vez incorporarla a la tribu. Que la extranjera pelirroja la derrotara no había sido cosa de suerte, y hasta su bisabuela Cologne estaba interesada en saber más de aquella misteriosa chiquilla.

Shampoo nunca pretendía acabar con su vida, sus ataques pasaban rozando la clara piel, cortándole a veces un cabello, pero nunca dañándola. El no matarla era la excusa para seguir en su búsqueda. La muchacha china sabía que con anterioridad apenas un puñado de mujeres extranjeras habían logrado vencer a una amazona bien preparada, y el proceder era el mismo: la muerte. Pero, al contrario de Shampoo, la persecución y posterior crimen solo se realizaba en territorio chino, ninguna otra mujer de la aldea Joketsuzoku había viajado tan lejos persiguiendo a su presa. Ninguna había salido de China persiguiendo aquel sueño como Shampoo.

En las noches largas y solitarias, cuando debía guarecerse en cualquier lugar, compartiendo sus penas con las estrellas, Shampoo soñaba que aquella hermosa y poderosa mujer extranjera se convertía de pronto en hombre, o que había usado un disfraz muy bien hecho para engañarlos a todos, y que siendo hombre ella podía desposarlo y hacerlo suyo, para llevárselo a casa, donde serían felices por el resto de sus vidas. Aunque aquello significara, con el dolor de su corazón, renunciar a la piel translúcida de la extranjera y a su cuerpo pequeño y bien formado, porque ningún avezado guerrero poseía la delicadeza femenina; y lo que más extrañaría serían sus ojos, que ocultaban mil secretos y varias penas, como había adivinado con mirarla solo una vez. A veces Shampoo maldecía a su suerte, por haber conocido el verdadero amor, la pasión más tormentosa en el corazón de una mujer y no de un hombre. Si la extranjera fuera hombre casi todo hubiera sido fácil.

Llegar a Japón la abrumó, el país le resultaba desconocido, ajeno y lleno de gente extraña hablando en una jerigonza incomprensible. Le perdió el rastro por varios días, y en la oscuridad de la noche, donde nadie podía verla y juzgarla, lloraba amargamente por haber perdido el amor de forma tan cruel. Pero días después volvió a brillar en su pecho la esperanza, la distinguió unas cuadras por delante, con su trenzado cabello volando en el viento, su ágil cuerpo saltando de techo en techo, volando por las azoteas, escalando muros. La vio y la reconoció, el corazón no se equivoca.

La siguió enceguecida, decidida a derrotarla y hacer cumplir sus leyes, sin dañarla, pero mostrando que ella era superior y podía disponer de la extranjera como quisiera por ser más fuerte. Sabía que su bisabuela le seguía los pasos, cuando estuviera en Japón podría confesarle sus intenciones y hacerla partícipe del plan de ingresarla a la tribu Joketsuzoku. Sería libre para amar, _libres para amarse._

Al reencontrarla no dudó en darle el beso de la muerte otra vez. Lo hizo con delicadeza, en la comisura de los labios, rozándole la boca; solo Shampoo sabía que en realidad era un beso de amantes. Intentó luchar con ella de nuevo, pero una extraña realidad la golpeó como lluvia helada. La extranjera era _un hombre._

Se sintió contrariada. Sus súplicas se habían hecho realidad, pero aún no comprendía ese disfraz que había utilizado, o sus motivos para hacerlo. Una parte de su corazón dolió fuertemente, había perdido a su chica de cabello rojo para siempre, y aquel convencimiento era duro de aceptar. Si ella era en realidad hombre, todo era mucho más fácil, pero ¿podría llegar a amarlo de la misma forma que amaba a aquella parte femenina suya? Creía que quizá sí, pero temía sentirse incompleta por el resto de su vida.

Luego, las cosas sucedieron muy deprisa, los japoneses hablaban y ella comprendía lo mínimo. Para su suerte, su bisabuela llegó a socorrerla, era una anciana versada en varias artes y con amplios conocimientos, y conocía ese idioma extranjero a la perfección.

Pero aunque se lo explicaron de mil maneras, Shampoo no terminaba de comprenderlo. Su bisabuela Cologne sí, porque conocía los peligros que existían en la China profunda, y sabía de la existencia de las pozas encantadas de Jusenkyo. Aún así, con todo, Shampoo no creía su suerte, no podía ser que los dioses la hubieran escuchado, que se hubieran apiadado de sus lágrimas y sus súplicas.

¿Lo había entendido bien? ¿Era como creía? ¿Con solo mojarse con agua fría o caliente aquella persona (su chica pelirroja) podía ser hombre o mujer, según quisiera?

Shampoo prendió inciensos, rezó, se arrojó al piso y agradeció a todas las estrellas del firmamento que habían decidido ayudarla. Podría tener el amor de aquella mujer, y podría tener sus atributos de hombre que le permitirían entrar en la aldea y procrear hijos fuertes, hijos de cabello rojo, esperaba Shampoo.

Su felicidad era tan extrema que no le importó nada más, ni que su chica de cabello rojo prefiriera ser hombre, ni que supuestamente tuviera una prometida. Esos eran detalles. Para Shampoo, que había recorrido dos países tras el amor de su vida, que había rogado con sus huesos y corazón por un milagro que había sucedido, aquellas trivialidades no eran más que obstáculos pequeños, y le habían enseñado desde el nacimiento que los obstáculos debían eliminarse.

.

FIN

.

.

Nota de autora: Me gustó mucho tomar este tema y explorarlo desde otra posibilidad. ¿Qué les ha parecido?

 **Akasse-Rainda** : Sí, Ranma sería capaz de todo por Akane, yo también lo creo. Gracias por leer. Saludos.

 **SaeKodachi47** : Me mató tu comentario XDDD. Besos.

 **KityTyKitt** : A mí también me gusta Mousse, pero esta vez debía finalizar así. Ya tendrá su historia feliz más adelante. Saludos.

 **Haruri Saotome** : Lamentablemente todo terminó mal para Mousse, pero al menos él tuvo su venganza. Gracia por leer. Saludos.

 **Ivarodsan** : Sí, en algún momento habrá uno que sea feliz para Mousse XD, no temas. Besos.

 **Litapaz** : Pues no creo que haga otra continuación XD, porque antes de morir Mousse le da el antídoto a Ranma y le dice que Akane estará bien, o sea que es de esperar que se salvó y todos fueron felices y comieron perdices. Aunque quién sabe, tal vez sí se me ocurre alguna cosa para medio continuar la historia. Saludos.

 **Dee-Dee Zednem** : Lo siento u.u en esta era necesario que Mousse muriera; pero sí que tendrá una historia feliz más adelante, creo que se lo merece XD. Besos.

 **Noham** : Es que yo soy genial XDDD. Jeje. u/u Besos.

Muchas gracias a todos por leer. Nos vemos mañana en un nuevo capítulo.

Romina


	26. Istanbul (not Constantinople)

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 ** _El año de la felicidad_**

 ** _._**

 **Istanbul (not Constantinople)**

 _._

Akane giró en la cama y al mismo tiempo probó de nuevo la suavidad de las sábanas de seda y el rico bordado de la colcha. ¡Oh, cuánto derroche en aquel majestuoso palacio! Nunca en su vida había visto tanto oro y plata en adornos por todas partes, nunca había podido ver madera de tan buena calidad en los muebles. Toda la vajilla era finísima, la mejor porcelana, y los cubiertos tenían los mangos adornados con piedras preciosas.

Ella era apenas una criada antes de llegar al palacio. Creyó servir en una casa rica, con unos amos que la trataban bien, incluso con demasiadas atenciones, porque le daban dos platos de comida al día, y toda el agua que quisiera. ¡Qué tonta había sido! ¡Qué equivocada! Aquello no era nada en comparación con lo que vivía en el palacio de aquel jeque, el gran conquistador Ranma. Allí había probado por primera vez los postres, que eran una delicia dulce, azucarada, que deshacía en la boca como si fuera un manjar de los cielos enviado por el mismísimo Kami-sama para deleite de sus súbditos.

¡Qué fortuna había tenido al caer en las manos del poderosísimo Ranma! ¿Qué hados del destino obraban en su favor? No lo sabía, siempre se había creído muy poca cosa, una mujer insignificante, una criada más en la importante casa de sus patrones. No destacaba en nada; era inútil en la cocina y por eso la habían puesto a fregar cuando entró a servir, tenía fuerza, podía sacarle brillo a las cucharas de plata como nadie. Algunos criados de la casa la miraban más de una vez, eso era cierto, pero esos trúhanes miraban a todas de la misma forma pues cualquier otra mujer les serviría de la misma forma para desahogar sus pasiones. Ella era solo Akane Tendo, la hija de un hombre pobre de la ciudad.

Sin embargo ¡oh, gracias alabado Kami-sama de los cielos! cuando el ejército de Ranma invadió la ciudad para reclamarla como suya y bajo su imperio, había matado a los ancianos, capturado a los hombres jóvenes para ingresarlos a su ejército y tomado como esclavas a todas las mujeres.

¡Ella! ¡Una esclava! ¿Había algo más delicioso que ser tomada prisionera y subyugada por un gran señor? Akane volvió a contonear su cuerpo sobre las sábanas de seda recordando la ardiente noche en que Ranma la tomó por la fuerza, como todo jeque hacía con sus esclavas.

Al principio entró al palacio como una más, destinada a servir en la cocina o a abrillantar los grandes pisos de mármol. Allí no había distinciones de ningún tipo, los hombres de Ranma habían capturado a todas las mujeres por igual; la que antes había sido su señora marchaba ahora a su lado, podría llegar a ser su compañera de labores o dormir junto a ella en el suelo.

Claro que Akane no esperaba que le sucediera eso, porque toda mujer con dos dedos de frente sabía lo que le ocurría cuando era capturada por un jeque poderoso.

¡Enamoraba al jeque y se convertía en su esposa, por supuesto! Era idolatrada por su marido y compartían grandes noches de pasión, porque el jeque al verla caía rendido a sus pies sin poder contenerse.

Y en el caso de Ranma no había sido la excepción. Desfilaba por su palacio a grandes zancadas seguido por su séquito de hombres de confianza cuando vio entrar a un grupo de las nuevas esclavas e hizo detener la marcha porque algo llamó su atención. Entre las mujeres, algunas vestidas con harapos y otras con ricas ropas traídas de más allá del mar, había una especial, de largo cabello negro con reflejos azules y ojos castaños del color de la canela en rama. Era Akane.

Ella lo supo, por qué el jeque Ranma detenía la marcha, y en su fuero interno se sonrió de dicha y placer anticipado. Placer, tanto placer.

Ranma dio órdenes a sus hombres y Akane fue tomada por los brazos y encerrada en un amplio aposento donde dos mujeres la bañaron, la perfumaron y la vistieron. Ella estaba más nerviosa a medida que las horas pasaban y se acercaba la noche, se sentía ansiosa y expectante. Sabía lo que pasaría, sería un delicioso abuso, porque todos los abusos eran deliciosos, claro está. Y, como ya todos sabían pues era de dominio popular, si los abusos eran cometidos por un hombre poderoso y rico, más deliciosos se volvían.

Ranma entró al cuarto cerca de la medianoche. Akane se había quedado dormida sobre la cama sin deshacer, con su vestido de exquisito tul y seda. El jeque la sacudió con algo de delicadeza por un hombro para que despertara. Al abrir los ojos Akane creyó que todavía dormía y soñaba. Ese hombre era magnífico, de brazos y piernas fuertes y musculosas; con el cabello negro y lustroso, que ahora traía suelto sobre los hombros y no trenzado como lo había visto antes, conservando todavía la humedad del baño. Sus ojos eran dos preciosos zafiros, brillantes e inteligentes, más oscurecidos en aquel momento por la pasión.

Ella ahogó una exclamación mezcla de desconcierto e inocencia.

Ranma no habló mucho. De hecho, no habló nada, le indicó con un ademán que se quitara las ropas; pero Akane no entendió la seña, o estaba demasiado somnolienta aún, o quizá el pudor se lo impedía. Como fuere, Ranma procedió entonces a sacarle el vestido, que no eran más que capas de tul muy bien envueltas y sujetas, pero él era hombre de armas, de caballos, guerrero poderoso, de luchas, sangre, comida y bebida en exceso, así que no fue delicado.

Rasgó las vestiduras lo suficiente para liberar los pequeños senos de la mujer, blancos y perfumados, y procedió entonces a degustarlos deleitándose, a veces sin ser demasiado amable. Akane se contoneaba debajo de él sin saber bien qué hacer. ¿Debía gemir? ¿Debía exultarlo con palabras? ¿Debía tocarlo? ¿Se lo permitiría él?

Tantas preguntas sin respuesta.

Ranma siguió rompiendo la tela del vestido de Akane con una mano, mientras con la otra se abría sus propias ropas. Las mujeres que la prepararon no le habían puesto ropa interior porque era una barrera innecesaria, así que en pocos segundos Akane estuvo expuesta. Su virginal cuerpo entre la cama deshecha, aunque sin abrir aún.

Ranma pasó las manos por su cuerpo, de forma solemne, como si acariciara una de sus espadas queridas. Luego procedió a desvirgarla.

Akane, los brazos abiertos descansando en el colchón, la cara de felicidad porque había enamorado a un jeque, ni se imaginó lo que venía. Sintió la invasión, un dolor agudo, y luego las embestidas. ¡Oh, el delicioso abuso!... Aunque no era tan delicioso, pero no importaba. Su cuerpo ya no le pertenecía, era de su amo y señor ahora.

Aquel cuerpo poderoso se movía sobre ella y Akane creía sentir, de a ratitos, algo agradable, pero que no llegaba a ser y luego se esfumaba. De a poco algunos grititos (no de placer) escapaban de sus labios. Empezó a quedar ajena a la situación, se dio cuenta de que si se quedaba quieta o no, a Ranma le daba lo mismo, concentrado en su tarea, gruñendo y gimiendo sobre ella. Akane se lo imaginó de pronto como si estuviera cabalgando un caballo raudamente rumbo a la batalla. Pero no era agradable imaginar que el caballo era ella, así que lo sacó de su mente.

Mujeres casadas, de más edad que ella, le habían contado que la primera vez solía ser así. Los hombres son brutos por naturaleza, decían, y nunca se preocupan de una cuando el llamado del instinto los aflige. Luego, con el tiempo y la costumbre, los cuerpos que se conocían y reconocían, las cosas solían mejorar.

Aquello recordaba Akane en ese momento y así se consolaba, pensando que quizá el problema era ella, tan inexperta que no podía hacerse y hacer gozar. Pero no importaba porque después mejoraría, claro que sí, y cuando fueran marido y mujer Ranma la complacería en todo, la tocaría donde a ella le gustaba, incluso, quizá y si tenía suerte, la dejaría estar encima. Comenzó a ilusionarse y soñar con esa posibilidad cuando de pronto Ranma se detuvo en lo alto, gruñendo más todavía y a continuación se desplomó sobre ella resollando.

El corazón de Akane comenzó a latir como loco, porque sabía lo que venía ahora. Él la miraría a los ojos, le diría lo hermosa que era y la besaría dulcemente, luego más profundamente, y hasta quizá repitieran el acto amoroso, con mucho mejor resultado para ella.

Esperanzada, con el cuerpo temblando, entreabrió los labios, levantando apenas la cabeza, dispuesta a recibir aquel beso, que sería el primero de toda su vida; alegrándose de que también fuera para aquel hombre, así como para él había sido su cuerpo y sería su corazón.

Ranma levantó el rostro, la miró a los ojos brevemente y luego bajó los labios para susurrar en su oído.

—Yo soy tu amo y señor.

El cuerpo de Akane vibró de emoción. ¿Él se declararía ahora?

—Estarás dispuesta para mí en cualquier momento que te reclame y me servirás —siguió susurrando, haciendo que la piel de Akane se erizara y los pelitos de la nuca se le pararan—. ¿Has entendido?

Akane asintió apenas, inundada de emociones.

—¿Quién es tu amo y señor, entonces?

—Usted… oh, gran jeque… Ranma —respondió ella con voz entrecortada.

Él asintió complacido y le acarició la cabeza como a una niña pequeña. Después se levantó y comenzó a vestirse.

—Duerme —le ordenó antes de salir del cuarto.

Akane se quedó quieta y desnuda sobre la cama, sin entender lo que había ocurrido, con un dolor agudo entre las piernas, en el bajo vientre, y extendiéndose por sus pechos, donde había sido tocada sin miramientos.

¡Oh, cruel desventura! ¡Eso no era lo que tenía que pasar! O quizá…

Claro, al día siguiente, o la próxima vez que la visitara, Ranma sería cariñoso, amable, le propondría ser su reina (o jequesa, o como se diga), la invitaría a ser su mujer para siempre y la amaría por toda la eternidad, solamente a ella.

Así se consoló hasta quedarse dormida con lágrimas en los ojos.

Sin embargo, no ocurrió. Dos semanas después, Ranma aún no volvía a visitarla y le llegaron murmuraciones de que ya casi se había acostado con todas las esclavas de buen ver que habían llegado junto con ella aquel día. Pronto, decían, el recorrido comenzaría de nuevo y le tocaría otra vez a Akane.

No, no podía ser. Era imposible que el jeque Ranma amara otros cuerpos después de haber probado el suyo. Él la amaba, por eso había abusado de ella, ¿verdad?

Akane lloró de frustración esa noche en su cama, sola nuevamente. Se suponía que las violaciones eran agradables, pero ella no estaba disfrutando nada.

—Estúpido jeque Ranma —susurró entre lágrimas.

Rodó sobre el colchón sollozando.

—Estúpido Ranma. Estúpido Ranma.

Akane se dio vuelta a un lado y al otro.

—Estúpido… estúpido Ranma.

Se despertó de golpe, se sentó en la cama y miró a todas partes, con el corazón golpeándole en el pecho. Sintió tal alivio al ver las cosas de siempre en su habitación, el escritorio con los libros, la silla, más allá su uniforme de la escuela colgado en una percha listo para usar; la luz suave de la mañana entrando por la ventana.

Había tenido el sueño más horrible de su vida.

Se vistió rápido y bajó la escalera dando fuertes pasos hasta llegar a la sala, donde Ranma devoraba tranquilamente su desayuno.

—Hola, Akane —la saludó masticando un trozo de pescado.

Ella lo mandó a volar de un súper puñetazo. La familia ni siquiera le hizo caso a una escena tan usual para ellos.

—¡Ranma idiota! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

Después se sentó a desayunar. Ya se sentía mucho mejor.

.

FIN

.

.

Nota de autora: ¡Hola a todos! Vamos por partes, diría Jack el destripador XD. El título de este corto es el nombre de una canción, y es la que me inspiró la historia, más por la melodía que por la letra en sí. La versión que me gusta es una actual, de la banda They Might Be Giants, aunque la canción original es de 1950.

Por otra parte, el tema del fic intenta ser una ironía para esas historias donde hay violaciones o maltratos, abusos, pero «no importa» porque al final los protagonistas se aman. O peor, no importa si él te viola o te maltrata, porque es rico y muy guapo, y al final como que se enamora de vos. Pfffft. Digan NO a esto, por Dios. Nadie tiene derecho a maltratarnos, abusarnos, golpearnos o lo que sea. Y hablo a hombres y mujeres. Digan NO a las relaciones tóxicas.

Hubo una época en que este tema abundaba mucho en el fandom; y lamentablemente todavía el tema existe en la literatura de hoy y los libros juveniles que se publican ahora están llenos de personajes así (cof Christian Grey cof, cof). ¡Ah! Pero es tan guapoooooo.

Lo mismo con los cantantes (de cualquier género ¿eh?) donde destratan a la mujer en sus letras, pero no importa porque «es tan guapooooooo».

Bah. En fin. No me agrada la manera en que romantizan las violaciones en la literatura (y en los fics), y mi forma de protestar un poco contra eso fue escribir este fic, pueden estar de acuerdo o no; y puede parecerles bien o no, simplemente es mi postura. Espero que de cualquier forma hayan disfrutado la lectura.

 **Haruri Saotome** : Bueno, era solo una posibilidad y quería darle un poco de lógica dentro de la trama original. Gracias por leer. Saludos.

 **Akkase-Rainda** : Me agrada saber que también se te había ocurrido a vos y no soy la única con ideas raras XD. Gracias por tu lectura. Besos.

 **Dee-Dee Zednem** : Muchas gracias. Para mí tampoco Shampoo ama a Ranma, y esta otra posibilidad podría tener sentido. Besos para vos.

 **Amigocha** : Sí, Ranma es un trofeo para Shampoo, en eso estoy de acuerdo jeje. Saludos.

 **KityTyKitt** : Yo también la shipeo con Mousse (aunque lo trate tan mal al pobre T_T), solo estaba explorando una posibilidad con esta historia. Gracias por leer. Besos.

 **Litapaz** : Bueno, no sé si la quiere… pero podría quererla. Besos.

 **Akai27** : Muchas gracias por tus comentarios. La verdad siempre se me ocurren muchas locas ideas, y veo la forma de encajarlas en la trama original para que se piense «¿y si de verdad…?». Jeje. Besos.

 **Noham** : Al final estaba en lo cierto, los griegos me dan la razón XD. Beso.

Gracias a todos por leer. Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	27. Ranma Go

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 ** _El año de la felicidad_**

 ** _._**

 **Ranma Go**

.

Ranma se secó el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano. Sus ojos miraron con fijeza hacia adelante, atento a su objetivo: el momento era ahora, no podía fallar. La lucha había sido denodada, usó todos los trucos y artimañas disponibles, pero sus reservas menguaban rápidamente, debía vencer pronto, antes de que ¡Kami-sama no lo permitiera!, la criatura se escapara dejando detrás solo una estela de polvo.

Ranma arrugó el entrecejo concentrado. Giró la bola una, dos, tres veces; al final la lanzó y se quedó esperando. Movió su gorra, dejando la visera hacia atrás para más comodidad.

Al final la bola engulló a su presa, vibró un momento, para al final estremecerse y cerrarse con un click característico. Ranma se quedó dos segundos mirando la pantalla hasta que al final dio un grito elevando en el aire su puño a modo de festejo.

—¡Sííííí! ¡Lo hiceeeee!

Dio unos pasos de baile, hizo la danza de la lluvia, tocó unas maracas, soltó papel picado y después fue gritando por la casa buscando a Akane para contarle su prodigio.

—¡Akane! ¡Lo conseguí, lo hice!

—¿Qué cosa? —quiso saber su prometida, que iba cruzando la sala con un montón de toallas dobladas para guardarlas.

—Soy el mejor. ¡Atrapé un Snorlax! —anunció con bombos y platillos, y terminó haciendo la V con los dedos.

—Ah, eso. Tú y tu jueguito —comentó Akane y subió la escalera sin hacerle caso.

—Eso lo dice por envidiosa —murmuró Ranma para sí—, seguro que ella no tiene un Snorlax y ya quisiera, por eso. Pffffft…

Y en ese momento volvió a mirar la pantalla del celular.

—¡Oh, va a abrir mi huevo! —exclamó con los ojos como platos.

Era uno de los buenos, uno de los difíciles, los de 10 kilómetros. Había pasado muchas horas de juego para lograr incubarlo con satisfacción. Caminó por el desierto del Sahara, escaló el Himalaya, nadó por el mar de China (otra vez), y volvió a Japón recorriéndolo de punta y punta para lograr hacer los 10 kilómetros requeridos. Todo su esfuerzo debía ser recompensado, de seguro salía una figura legendaria, o al menos una de esas criaturas que no se podían capturar tan fácil porque no salían comúnmente en el día a día.

Con un dedo tembloroso y emocionado tocó la pantalla para que la cáscara del huevo se rompiera y revelara su verdad.

—¿Qué?... ¿Un Snorlax?

Ranma cayó sobre las tablas del piso, derrotado.

.

FIN

.

.

Nota de autora: Lo siento, no pude evitarlo XD. ¿Han jugado o juegan Pokémon Go? Yo aún lo juego, aunque esporádicamente jeje.

 **Haruri Saotome** : Es que Ranma siempre tiene la culpa de todo, no importa cómo jajaja. Saludos.

 **Amigocha** : Por suerte en este caso fue solo una pesadilla. Besos.

 **Nancyricoleon** : Muchas gracias por leer. Espero que este capítulo también te gustara. Saludos.

 **Akasse-Rainda** : Lo de las canciones es lo peor, los niños las repiten sin siquiera saber qué significa lo que cantan. Besos.

 **Ivarodsan** : Me imagino que tu esposo pondrá la misma cara de Ranma de «¿y yo qué hice?» Jaja. Gracias por leer. Besos.

 **Dee-Dee Zednem** : Pues no he visto eso de Facebook, pero tienen mucha razón. Besos.

 **Litapaz** : Pues sí, no hay que justificar ningún abuso, ni de hombres a mujeres, ni de mujeres a hombres :) Besos.

 **Esmeralda Saotome** : Es verdad que Akane tiene imaginaciones eróticas con Ranma, pero lo que quiere no es que la abuse exactamente. Gracias por tus comentarios. Saludos.

 **KityTyKitt** : Lástima que ese pensamiento esté tan extendido y hasta lo encuentren romántico :/ Gracias por leer. Besos.

 **Psicomari** : Te conmino a escribir esa historia que se te ocurrió, Mari, te conminoooo. Y no te preocupes, ya vendrá Mary Sue, jojo. Al final del año tendré dedos y brazos de luchador XD. Besos.

 **Mkcntkami** : No te preocupes, como las actualizaciones son diarias sé que es complicado dejar comentarios todo el rato, se hace lo que se puede XD. Besos.

 **Akai27** : La eterna promesa de que él cambiará. ¡Ja! Qué lástima que haya tantas historias así. Gracias por leer. Besos.

 **Fhrey** : No temas, Mary Sue llegará, aunque tendrá que aguantar su voluptuosidad hasta marzo XD. Besos.

 **Noham** : Siempre les digo las cosas en sus caras, por eso no me quieren XD, pero seguiré escribiendo igual. Besos.

Gracias a todos por sus lecturas y comentarios. Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	28. La auténtica prometida

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 ** _El año de la felicidad_**

 ** _._**

 **La auténtica prometida**

.

 _Era un día como cualquier otro en Nerima._

 _Habían pasado tres años desde la boda fallida._

 _Ranma y Akane no habían avanzado nada en su relación, seguían llamándose «pervertido» y «marimacho» todo el tiempo. Se peleaban por cualquier cosa. No habían aclarado sus sentimientos, y Ranma aún no había escogido a ninguna de sus prometidas. Bla, bla, bla, bla. ¡Bla!_

 _¡¿A quién vamos a engañar con esto?! ¡¿Eh?!_

 _¿A quién?_

 _Vamos, ¿alguno de ustedes se traga estos cuentos? ¿Acaso no vieron esa mirada de Ranma cuando tenía a Akane en sus brazos, fría, quieta, supuestamente muerta? ¿No vieron esa carita de cordero degollado? ¡Si el pobre muchacho casi se muere con ella! La estrechó entre sus brazos, por amor a Kami-sama, ¿no entienden lo que significa para un japonés tocar a otra persona, y_ en público _además? ¡¿Es que acaso están ciegos?!_

 _Eso por no ponerme a enumerar otras situaciones. ¿No conocen la aventura del Yamata-no-Orochi? O tal vez se las contaron mal, déjenme hacerles un resumen: Ranma se transforma en chica y se lanza a las fauces de la bestia para salvar a Akane, después Akane se lanza a salvar a su prometido. Ellos se aman. Fin de la historia._

 _No me vengan con que el final quedó abierto. No me repitan eso de que Ranma podría quedarse con cualquiera de sus prometidas, que él tiene que escoger; que en realidad queda mejor con Shampoo, o con Ukyo. ¡O hasta Kodachi! Pero ¿quién en su sano juicio le desearía a otra persona estar casado con Kodachi? ¿Acaso odian a Ranma? Porque ni a un enemigo se le desea tanto mal._

 _¡Vamos, ¿acaso leímos el mismo manga?! ¡Kami-sama!_

 _¿Elegir? Pfffttt… ¡Elegir, mis calcetines!_

 _Bien, bien. Analicemos la situación, para que no digan que solo soy un viejo que está chocheando. Veamos, empecemos por Shampoo. Dejemos de lado que es la mujer más suelta que haya existido; ¿qué diantres es eso de que se desvive por Ranma?, ¿qué es eso de que haría cualquier cosa por él porque lo ama apasionadamente? Bueno, es verdad, haría cualquier cosa para quedarse con Ranma, hasta matar gente. Pero de verdad, no sé ustedes, pero yo no confiaría en un amor a primera vista. Seamos objetivos, cuando Ranma era mujer quería matarlo, cuando Ranma fue hombre automáticamente lo ama… en serio, eso me huele a gato encerrado. ¿Por qué será? ¡Pues porque lo único que le interesa a Shampoo son los hijos que podría tener con Ranma! ¡Solo le importa su maldito esperma! ¡Sí, lo dije! ¡Ahí tienen!_

 _Bien, bien, me calmaré. Está bien, respiro, respiro. Sigamos._

 _Muchos optan por Ukyo, la gran amiga de la infancia, la «mejor amiga». Claro, a la que va a contarle Ranma todas sus penas, la única que lo comprende y lo ayuda, sí, la única que lo quiere realmente._

 _¡Mejor amiga mi ropa interior usada!_

 _En primer lugar, Ranma ni siquiera sabía que era mujer; en segundo lugar, la vio solo por un tiempo cuando era apenas un niño, ¡ni siquiera la recordaba! Akane es su verdadera mejor amiga, la que de verdad lo ayuda desinteresadamente, la que está siempre con él, a la que le cuenta todas sus cosas. Cuando está visitando a Ukyo ¡es para comer de gratis!_

 _Y, por si fuera poco, Ukyo solo lo quiere de empleado para seguir vendiendo okonomiyakis por el resto de la vida, le importan un comino los sueños que tenga Ranma o lo que él quiera hacer. Si por ella fuera ¡se casaría con un okonomiyaki! ¡Lo dije, sí, lo dije!_

 _En cuanto a Kodachi… ¡ay, por favor! ¿De verdad alguien espera que Ranma se case con Kodachi? ¿Qué clase de mente enferma tienen? Por Kami…_

 _De Kasumi ni hablemos, ellos nunca se han mirado dos veces. Y ella es demasiado mayor, Ranma es un niñito, a Kasumi le gustan los hombres mayores, ¿acaso no lo leyeron? Insisto, ¿leímos el mismo manga? ¿O será que lo leyeron con los pies?_

 _En cuanto a Nabiki… Ranma es muy pobre para ella. POBRE. Ni siquiera se dignaría a mirarlo. ¡Y no me vengan con que «es que en el anime…»! ¡Insensatos! No se atrevan a mencionar eso o los pondré en fila para abofetearlos._

 _¿Qué digo? Ahora mismo iría y los abofetearía, ¡hasta que me sangraran las manos! Sí que lo haría. Porque Akane es la única y auténtica prometida, ¡la única y auténtica! Y no se hable más o yo…_

—¿Señor Yamato? ¿Se encuentra bien? —una sonriente enfermera se acercó hasta la mesa donde el señor Yamato tecleaba con fuerza en la computadora.

El anciano resollaba y murmuraba entre dientes.

—Estoy bien, estoy bien. ¡Son estos muchachos díscolos de ahora los que me exaltan! En mis días estas cosas no se veían, ¿cómo es posible que digan esta sarta de sandeces? ¿Eh?

—Tranquilo, señor Yamato —la enfermera de la residencia de ancianos puso una mano en su hombro—. No se preocupe por esos chicos. Creo que será mejor que tome un poco de aire fresco.

—Tienes razón, Yuka querida, es mejor que me vaya afuera para no ver a tanta gente fea junta —accedió el viejito—. Me exaltan los nervios.

—Antes de que se vaya déjeme presentarle a una de las nuevas enfermeras del turno de la tarde, señor Yamato —dijo la mujer—. Es la señorita Higurashi. Ella lo atenderá mejor que nadie para cualquier cosa que necesite.

El anciano Yamato miró a la jovencita, una chica de sonrisa brillante y ojos color canela, traía el cabello largo, de un negro lustroso con reflejos azules. Le pareció encantadora, con un aire agradablemente nostálgico que turbó su viejo corazón. La muchacha hizo una reverencia.

—Encantada de conocerlo, señor Yamato.

—Sí, sí. Bah. Quiero irme al jardín, Yuka querida —dijo el viejo.

La enfermera Yuka hizo que otra de las empleadas empujara la silla de ruedas del señor Yamato hasta el jardín de la residencia, donde lo dejó a la sombra de un gran árbol.

—Es un viejecito muy agradable —le comentó Yuka a la nueva enfermera, Akane Higurashi—, un poco cascarrabias, pero muy divertido.

—¿Y qué era lo que hacía aquí?, ¿qué lo puso en ese estado tan alterado? —preguntó Akane mirando la pantalla de la computadora.

—Oh, de seguro estaba metido en sus foros —respondió Yuka sin darle importancia—. Es muy fanático de los mangas, y se lo toma todo a pecho; siempre entra a las conversaciones a discutir todos los temas. Su nueva obsesión es un manga de Rumiko Takahashi, aunque es uno muy antiguo… ¡Ah! Mira, dejó uno de los tomos aquí.

Le pasó el libro a Akane. El manga se llamaba _Ranma ½,_ y en la portada había un chico con ropas chinas y una trenza, una chica con las mismas ropas y también una trenza; el chico traía en la mano una cubeta con agua y la chica una tetera de la que salían volutas de vapor. Akane frunció el ceño sin entender.

—¿Crees que le importe si me lo quedo para leerlo? —preguntó.

—Al contrario, le va a encantar, y si te haces fan del manga todavía más. Pero… ten cuidado, si llega a saber que te llamas como la protagonista le dará un colapso —bromeó Yuka.

Ambas mujeres siguieron el recorrido por las instalaciones. Esa noche cuando llegó a su casa, luego de darse un relajante baño, Akane se metió en la cama y abrió el manga del señor Yamato. Comenzó a leer.

 _El chico que venía de China._

.

FIN

.

.

Nota de autora: Ya ha pasado un mes de _El año de la felicidad,_ el tiempo vuela.

El título de este capítulo es porque, según me contaron porque yo no viví eso, hace como quince años o más, cuando el fandom en español recién tomaba impulso y había puras páginas personales que compartían fics y fanarts, muchas se daban en llamar así: la auténtica prometida, o la única y auténtica prometida. Esto haciendo alusión a Akane, y que en esa página se apoyaba la pareja de Ranma y Akane y no otra, y los fics, fanarts y otras creaciones de fans apuntarían a ese lado.

Por otra parte, solo tomé prestado el apellido de Kagome, no es ella, no aparece y esto no tiene nada que ver con Inuyasha, por si se llegaron a confundir XD.

 **Haruri Saotome** : Sí, pasa mucho eso en el Pokémon Go… me han contado XD. Saludos.

 **Ivarodsan** : Ese jueguito es muy frustrante XD. Besos.

 **Dee-Dee Zednem** : No he escuchado la otra canción, pero sí me gusta mucho el grupo They Might Be Giants en general, tienen canciones buenas, siempre jugando con las palabras y con cosas graciosas. Gracias por leer. Besos.

 **Akkase-Rainda** : Creo que Ranma estaba tan ensimismado con el jueguito que ni se acordó de la cura de la maldición, por eso XD. Saludos.

 **Litapaz** : Ranma es así, siempre va con Akane a mostrar su superioridad de macho XD. Besos.

 **KityTyKitt** : A mí me encanta el Pokémon Go, pero hay que admitir que a veces dan ganas de tirar el celular de la frustración XD. Gracias por leer. Besos.

 **Rosefe-123** : Pobre Ranma y todos los que jugamos ese juego jaja. Saludos.

 **Amigocha** : Igual el juego es divertido… a su manera XD. Besos.

 **Psicomari** : Te deseo mucho tiempo libre para que escribas todas tus ideas, que estaré ahí para leerlas :) Besos.

 **Kaori** : No te preocupes, todos estamos muy ocupados siempre, pero mientras los leas y los disfrutes estoy conforme. Y sí, el Pokémon Go es un vicio, todavía estás a tiempo de salvarte XD. Besos.

 **Amy Saotome Tendo** : Gracias por tu comentario. Qué bueno que te hayan gustado las historias y te hayan provocado tan buenas emociones. Saludos.

 **Noemib** : Oh, me voy a sonrojar u/u Gracias a vos por leer. Besos.

 **Noham** : Verdad que pasó eso XD. El Pokémon Go es así de troleador jaja. Besitos.

Gracias a todos por leer. Mañana comienza marzo, ¿qué nuevas historias traerá? ;)

Romina


	29. Get along

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _El año de la felicidad_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Get along**

.

.

Ranma estaba sentado en el piso con las piernas cruzadas. Concentrado, apoyaba las manos sobre las rodillas; el ceño fruncido, la mirada fija en algún punto frente a él, pero sin ver nada concreto en realidad.

Pensaba.

En uno de sus últimos viajes de entrenamiento, por insistencia de su padre, había visitado a un viejo anciano, supuestamente muy sabio y conocedor de grandes secretos del Arte, que vivía en la cúspide nevada de una montaña perdida en un pueblo muy lejos de Tokio. Viajaron por más de tres semanas hasta aquel inhóspito lugar. Al llegar su padre había comentado, mientras bebía un té caliente, que aquel viaje era de autoconocimiento para Ranma; que él mismo ya estaba demasiado viejo para aprovecharlo, para conquistar y poner en práctica nuevas técnicas y arcanos secretos del Arte. Solo Ranma, dada su gran habilidad, conseguiría completar el duro entrenamiento y sacar sabiduría de todo aquello que le dijera el gran sabio de la montaña.

Así que Genma montó la carpa, encendió una fogata y comenzó a asar lentamente un pequeño cerdo salvaje que habían logrado capturar en su viaje. No quedaba más remedio, Ranma debía enfrentar lo que fuera solo.

Escaló la montaña con la pesada mochila a cuestas, comenzando a sentir el frío a medida que subía. Al final, unos cuantos escalones llevaban a una construcción de piedra un poco venida a menos, que seguramente había sido magnífica unos cuantos años atrás, pero que ahora se veía descuidada y solitaria.

Ranma, exhausto, hambriento y bastante enfadado con su padre, que como siempre lo dejó para que se arreglara solo, abrió la puerta y entró sin siquiera pedir permiso.

—Aquí estás, muchacho —habló un anciano de larga barba blanca y ropas, al parecer, chinas.

—¿Me… esperaba? —quiso saber el chico.

El anciano estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas en la posición del loto y Ranma creyó ver —aunque lo achacó a su cansancio y las pruebas que había tenido que pasar— que el viejo no tocaba el piso sino que más bien flotaba, o levitaba rozando la superficie. Se restregó los ojos cansados y parpadeó. No, debía ser una ilusión óptica, su mente lo engañaba.

—Todos tarde o temprano llegan a su destino. Esta ha sido tu hora —respondió crípticamente el anciano—. Sé por qué estás aquí.

Ranma no dijo nada, esperando. Cruzó miradas con el anciano, ambos se sostuvieron la mirada durante un rato, como una lucha de voluntades. Ranma siguió sin hablar, y otro tanto hizo el sabio. El frío se colaba por las piedras de aquella casa, pero eso no parecía incomodar en lo absoluto al hombre.

—Dígamelo entonces si lo sabe —exigió Ranma.

—Pero aún no has hecho ninguna pregunta.

El muchacho casi se desmaya allí mismo.

—Pero…

—Llegaste a mi casa sin invitación, entraste sin permiso, te muestras insolente. ¿No deberías al menos tener consideración por tus mayores? Habla. Pregunta. Dime aquello que más anhela tu corazón, la respuesta que estás buscando.

Ranma apretó la mandíbula y empuñó las manos; entrecerró los ojos. Era el momento que había estado buscando, todo por lo que había entrenado durante años.

—¿Cómo puedo hacerme más fuerte aún? —preguntó alto y claro.

El anciano sonrió complacido asintiendo.

—Tu corazón es transparente —comentó—. No temas, muchacho, tienes toda la fuerza en ti, no hay nada que te falte, solo la confianza, y no hablo de orgullo o de ego, sino la fe ciega de que todo lo puedes lograr. Porque así es.

Lo dijo con tal convicción que Ranma se asombró.

—La clave está en potenciar tu lado femenino —agregó el viejo.

Ranma dio un respingo. ¿Su lado femenino? ¿Cómo podía saber eso aquel viejo al que nunca antes en su vida había visto?

El sabio sonrió de nuevo asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Sí, esa es la clave. Debes sacar todo tu poder femenino. No tengo nada más que decirte.

—¿Qué? Pero…

—Nuestra reunión ha terminado. Me encuentro cansado.

Apenas habían intercambiado algunas frases, así que Ranma supuso que el viejo estaría acalambrado por estar sentado en esa posición tanto tiempo.

El viejo levantó una mano como en señal de despedida, y al mismo tiempo la puerta de entrada se abrió y dejó entrar un aire gélido que hizo a Ranma arrebujarse aún más en su grueso abrigo.

—Adiós, querido muchacho.

Y Ranma quiso protestar, decir que no había viajado tanto para tan poco, que se explicara mejor, que le dijera qué tenía que hacer exactamente. Pero fue inútil, el viento entraba a raudales, con fuerza, silbando, haciendo que él apenas escuchara su propia voz; y el viejo ni se inmutaba, con su mano levantada y su cara de «no te diré nada más, los sabios somos así».

Así que finalmente Ranma salió de la casa sin despedirse. El camino de regreso no se le hizo menos dificultoso, el cansancio se acumulaba y su mente estaba llena de incertidumbre.

Cuando finalmente llegó a los pies de la montaña y a la tibieza de la fogata que su padre había hecho, se metió al saco de dormir sin cenar y durmió por casi un día entero. Al despertar su apetito era inmenso, pero su corazón estaba más tranquilo. No había encontrado la respuesta de qué quería decir aquel viejo, pero estaba seguro de que la encontraría muy pronto, porque él era el gran Ranma Saotome.

Su padre no comentó nada, ni siquiera trató de indagar sobre qué le había enseñado el gran sabio, pero supo que, fuera lo que fuera lo que le había dicho, hizo profunda mella en su hijo, lo veía ahora más maduro, meditativo y centrado.

Ahora, de vuelta en el dojo Tendo, Ranma continuaba meditando sobre las palabras de aquel extraño viejo que levitaba (aunque quizá eso había sido un sueño). Por días intentó encontrarle un sentido al asunto. Primero había entrenado transformado en chica, esperando ver algún cambio, pero nada pasaba. Notaba sí, como de costumbre, que era mucho más ágil y ligero, y que en un combate podía usar algunos ardides femeninos para engatusar a su oponente. Porque, además, como mujer poseía un cuerpo digno de ser contemplado, igual que como hombre.

Pero esas eran cosas que ya había notado mucho antes, y varias veces en el pasado le había sacado provecho a eso de ser mujer, y no veía qué más podría ganar con aquello.

Después pensó en intentar pasar el mayor tiempo posible convertido en mujer, para lograr controlar y dominar su cuerpo hasta el más mínimo detalle, como podía hacer siendo hombre. Al principio no fue sencillo, a cada momento iba por un poco de agua caliente y se la tiraba encima, asustado de ver que en algún momento no sirviera para revertir su maldición; como si hubiera un tiempo límite y el hecho de ser mujer por demasiado tiempo llegara a encerrarlo en ese cuerpo para siempre. Había sufrido varias veces aquella tragedia como para lograr estar traumado ahora.

Sin embargo, nada pasó. Entrenó día y noche (faltando a la escuela, de paso), pero no logró nada más que agudizar un poco más sus sentidos y equilibrarse más al momento de pelear. Aquel no parecía ser el camino, así que se dedicó a meditar, en su cuerpo femenino, tanto tiempo como pudiera.

Reflexionó arduamente sobre lo «femenino» y su significado. Se podía ser más o menos femenina, por ejemplo. Akane era lo que se le venía primero a la mente, era bastante poco femenina al enfadarse con él, y sin ninguna razón; al golpearlo, insultarlo y mandarlo a volar cada dos por tres. Poner esa cara de ogro es lo que la hacía poco femenina. Por el contrario, había momentos en que era muy femenina. Como ejemplo, cuando estaba sentada en la sala estudiando, con las piernas dobladas muy recatadamente, la cabeza un poco inclinada con dulzura, y se pasaba algún mechón de cabello molesto detrás de la oreja. Eso a él le parecía muy femenino y estaba muy linda. También parecía muy femenina cuando usaba un brillo labial o un suave color rosado en la boca para salir con sus amigas, y se ponía esas faldas que se ajustaban en su pequeña cintura y luego se abrían acampanadas hasta casi las rodillas dejando ver sus bonitas piernas. Ahí estaba decididamente femenina.

Ranma lo pensó un poco más, las piernas cruzadas, las manos sobre las rodillas, un poco sonrojado. Se rascó la cabeza. Se levantó de golpe con decisión y se tiró un balde de agua fría encima. De inmediato tuvo pechos, la ropa le quedó grande y percibió cómo decrecía algunos centímetros, pero estaba bastante acostumbrado por días anteriores, así que no le prestó atención. Se escurrió la ropa a conciencia.

Furtivamente entró en la casa Tendo y con pasos ninjas subió la escalera. No fue detectado por Kasumi en la cocina, y sabía que Nabiki había salido, y también Akane, así que tenía el piso de arriba despejado.

Entró al cuarto de Akane deslizándose con presteza y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Abrió de par en par el armario de su prometida y miró cada una de las prendas allí dispuestas con ojo crítico. ¿Qué cosa podía hacerla más femenina de todo lo que allí había? Se decidió por lo que más le gustaba a él que Akane usara.

Se calzó una falda tableada y un suéter de estilo marinero que a Akane le encantaba ponerse. Se miró en el espejo del cuarto.

Tuvo un sobresalto al verse, pero se repitió que aquello era con fines científicos, puramente científicos. Se observó en detalle. La falda le quedaba un poco grande en la cintura y ligeramente más ceñida que a Akane en las caderas, y debido a su generoso busto el suéter se subía un poco, dejando al descubierto la piel de la cintura. Se miró desde un lado y desde el otro. No, no estaba tan femenina como Akane, pero estaba femenina.

Giró una vez ante el espejo, intentando verse completamente.

No, aún no estaba del todo femenina. Faltaba algo.

.

.

Akane caminaba lentamente de regreso a casa después de haber salido con sus amigas al centro comercial. Se había divertido, pero estaba un poco cansada y quería volver a casa. Se confesó también que extrañaba un poco a Ranma. El chico ahora estaba tan metido en su entrenamiento y en la meditación que últimamente hablaban un poco menos que antes; también casi no habían peleado desde que él volviera de aquel largo viaje de entrenamiento, del que decididamente volvió distinto. Agradecía no pelear, no decir palabras hirientes, que sabía que ninguno de los dos sentía en realidad. Pero de la mano de aquel Ranma maduro y responsable de su entrenamiento, también venía el pasar menos tiempo con él. Akane comprendía aquello así que intentaba estar en casa el mayor tiempo posible, para compartirlo con él tranquilamente.

Ese día, además, había notado extrañas miradas de Ranma sobre ella. No era tonta, varias veces se había dado cuenta de que él la miraba, a veces apreciativamente; pero ahora era distinto, Ranma la miraba con mucha más atención, como si no pudiera apartar la mirada de ella. Dándose cuenta de eso se había esmerado al vestirse ese día. Junto con la bonita falda de corte en A, su blusa vaporosa que metía por dentro de la falda y un suave maquillaje, había optado por ponerse unas botas altas que le llegaban casi a la rodilla.

Había creído notar que Ranma la miraba muy en detalle. Quería volver pronto a casa para corroborar aquellas miradas. No pensaba cambiarse hasta después de cenar, por las dudas.

En aquel preciso momento, Ranma había bajado la escalera a pasos rápidos y silenciosos, porque no quería que nadie lo pillara en aquella vergonzosa situación, que de seguro no entenderían. A mucha velocidad se dirigió a la entrada de la casa y abrió despacio el mueble donde se guardaban los zapatos y lo registró a conciencia buscando un par en particular. Se puso primero uno y no le gustó demasiado. En Akane se veían bien, pero él tenía los pies más pequeños cuando se transformaba en mujer, y le quedaban un poco grandes. Aún así, no zanjó en su intento.

Cuando se estaba poniendo el zapato del otro pie, Akane abrió la puerta de la calle, y como las puertas correderas de entrada a la casa estaban abiertas pudo verlo. Se lo quedó mirando.

Ranma (chica), vestido de mujer, una rodilla apoyada en el piso y ajustándose la hebilla del zapato en la otra pierna.

Esos eran sus zapatos, por lo que pudo ver. Los de tacón alto que casi no había usado, pero que había comprado para usar en la fiesta de graduación de ese año. ¿Y no eran acaso esas también sus ropas?

El patio de piedras que estaba entre los dos pareció alargarse y extenderse antes los ojos de Akane, como separándolos por un abismo. Ranma sintió lo mismo y puso cara de horror.

—Puedo explicarlo, te lo juro —dijo levantando las dos manos, como si estuviera cometiendo un delito.

Akane asintió. Claro, debía haber una explicación. _Tenía_ que haberla.

—Maldición —murmuró Ranma por lo bajo. ¿Por qué, de todos, tenía que ser ella la que lo viera? ¡Sus experimentos eran puramente científicos!

Ranma se levantó y caminó un par de pasos, inseguro sobre los tacones, para poder explicarle todo, pero no pudo.

Todo sucedió demasiado a prisa, como suelen ocurrir las cosas que no se esperan.

Uno de los muros del dojo se derrumbó de golpe y un tipo de lo más extraño apareció caminando como si nada, mirando con desprecio a un lado y al otro, como si todo le repugnara. Vestía unas ropas extrañas, amplias y coloridas, y el largo cabello trenzado barría su espalda. En el centro de la frente tenía un extraño símbolo.

—¿Dónde está ese fuerte guerrero que se supone habita este universo? —preguntó exigiendo respuestas—. Aparece, mi tiempo es escaso. Debo derrotarte rápido para después ir por otro inútil que intenta proclamarse como el más poderoso.

Movió una mano y parecía que de ella salían rayos de fuego o algo por el estilo, que bombardearon otra de las paredes, la de la cocina, haciendo saltar escombros por todas partes. Kasumi dio un grito y Ranma y Akane corrieron hacia ella al mismo tiempo, para comprobar si estaba bien.

La mayor de las Tendo estaba sentada en el suelo, con las piernas dobladas y las manos sobre el rostro, pero sin heridas. Al verlos llegar alzó la cara, llena de lágrimas.

—Akane, Ranma. ¿Están bien?

—¿Y tú, Kasumi? —se apresuró su hermana ayudándola a levantarse.

La mujer asintió. Soun Tendo y Genma Saotome también llegaron, alertados por el escándalo. Dieron un grito de terror y se abrazaron cuando el desconocido movió la mano de nuevo haciendo saltar el dojo de entrenamiento en astillas y trozos de madera.

—Yo, Lord Boros, te derrotaré apenas usando mi meñique y dentro de poco no serás nada excepto polvo —dijo con sorna—. Aparece de una vez para terminar cuanto antes.

Y sí que levantó su dedo meñique regando fuego sobre el jardín, partiendo el estanque y matando a todos los peces.

Ranma puso una mirada fiera. Empuñó una mano, sintiendo que un calor, un fervor y un extraño poder subían desde sus entrañas, alcanzando su corazón y despejando su cabeza de tal manera que supo exactamente lo que tenía que hacer, como si fuera una coreografía ensayada tantas veces que ya formara parte de su ser y sus movimientos habituales.

Corrió, tomó impulso y saltó alto, su trenza danzando en el aire tras ella. La faldita tableada se abrió en el aire, revelando que debajo continuaba usando los calzoncillos masculinos. Estiró la pierna y le dio una patada a Lord Boros en pleno rostro; el afilado tacón del zapato se le encajó en la mandíbula y el hombre gritó.

Ranma cayó con gracia sobre el césped, dando un giro al final para amortiguar la caída, y se irguió. Las piernas muy juntas, las manos en la cintura, resultaba imponente y esbelta a pesar de su corta estatura.

—Es a mí a quien buscas. Soy Ranma Saotome, ¡y protegeré esta casa!

El hombre la miró desconcertado y luego prorrumpió en carcajadas.

—¿Una mujer? No, te equivocaste, niña, no te busco a ti. Busco a un poderoso guerrero, algo que una mujer nunca podría llegar a ser.

Kasumi y Akane gruñeron en su fuero interno al mismo tiempo, como si a las dos les hubieran tocado un resorte rechinante. Ranma apretó los dientes, comprendiendo en ese momento lo que aquel sabio loco que levitaba le había querido decir, porque allí, vestida con tan poca ropa y sobre aquellos tacones difíciles de usar, se sentía desprotegida y vulnerable, pero a la vez extrañamente orgullosa y poderosa. Y no permitiría que nadie insultara su supremo entrenamiento en el poder femenino.

—¡Tú eres el que se equivoca! —gritó.

Con una velocidad sorprendente se movió, primero en una dirección, luego en otra, para distraer a su enemigo. Los zapatos ya no le molestaban en lo absoluto, parecía que toda la vida los había usado y eran los más idóneos para esa tarea.

Boros giró la cabeza a uno y otro lado, intentando focalizarse en Ranma, que aparecía y desaparecía de la vista mostrando apenas un brillo. Finalmente apareció para darle un puñetazo en el estómago. Y el tipo ahogó una exclamación, porque al mismo tiempo Akane se había materializado junto a él dándole un tremendo rodillazo en la barbilla que le hizo voltear el rostro.

Ranma se horrorizó y se lanzó sobre ella, alejándola.

—¿Estás loca? ¡No hagas eso! —le espetó mientras trataba de acomodarle la falda para que no se le subiera—. Ellos podrían ver tu ropa interior.

Akane se sonrojó. Y gritó de rabia y miedo.

—¿A quién le importa, Ranma? ¡Este es un caso de vida o muerte!

—A mí me importa —respondió la pelirroja con seriedad—. Eso es mío, nadie más que yo puede verte.

Todos se quedaron duros como piedra, excepto Nabiki —que había llegado justo a tiempo de ver su casa destruida, a un loco tirando fuego por las manos y a Ranma vestido de marinerita declarándose a su hermana menor—, y fiel a su estilo encendió la cámara y ya estaba filmando todo cuanto pasaba.

—Ranma —murmuró Akane sonrojándose dulcemente.

Pero Ranma la empujó a un lado.

—Cuidado.

Justo a tiempo se separaron, cuando un rayo de luz y poder pasó entre las dos a punto de herirlas. Akane cayó de rodillas, pero se levantó en el acto y corrió al interior de la casa. Ranma, más tranquilo ahora porque ella estaba refugiada y a salvo, se enfrentó con decisión a aquel sujeto, Lord Boros, o como se llamara.

—Pagarás muy caro el haber destruido este lugar —dijo.

Corrió a su encuentro, pero el hombre ya no estaba desprevenido y pudo fácilmente esquivar sus ataques o bloquearlos, golpeándolo a su vez en lugares estratégicos. Y Ranma supo cuánto podía doler ser mujer.

Akane salió del aire como volando, mientras Ranma aún se sobaba el seno izquierdo. Saltó desde la ventana de su habitación lanzándose en picada sobre Boros dándole una serie de golpes de gorila como aquellos con los que solía castigar a toda la preparatoria a la entrada del colegio en otra época. Usando las dos piernas dio una serie de patadas y Ranma pudo ver que solo había entrado prestamente a la casa para ponerse debajo de la falda uno de los shorts de gimnasia que usaba en la escuela. Ranma no pudo menos que sonreír a pesar de la situación.

Lord Boros dio un puñetazo que la lanzó lejos y Ranma dejó de sonreír, soltando un grito de guerra que perforó los tímpanos de todos. Nabiki se tapó una oreja con la mano libre y continuó grabando todo con mucho zoom.

La pelirroja lanzó una patada baja barriéndolo y se lanzó sobre él aplicando el truco de las castañas calientes sobre su cara, pero el hombre alargó un brazo tomándola por el cuello y lanzándola lejos con fuerza descomunal. Luego hizo unos movimientos raros con las manos y disparó una especie de luz, algo que Ranma no había visto nunca antes, pero presintió que sería una gran cantidad de energía, una bomba de ki dedicada para derribar su espíritu.

Todos dieron un grito de alarma y Ranma solo corrió para proteger a tiempo a Akane con su cuerpo, abrazándola estrechamente. Sintió la energía chocar contra ella y concentró su poder en lograr soportarla, sintiendo que Akane se aferraba a sus brazos.

—Chiquillas tontas y presumidas. ¿Realmente creen que pueden ganarle al más poderoso del universo?

«El más poderoso soy yo, con mi lado masculino y femenino igual de fuertes», pensó Ranma al instante y naturalmente, como una enseñanza que le llegara desde muchos milenios atrás. ¿Era acaso eso lo que intentaba transmitirle el sabio de la montaña? Él, un Hombre Completo, con mayúscula porque era hombre y mujer, masculino y femenino equilibrándose dentro de su ser. Él, el único que podía ser así gracias a la maldición de Jusenkyo. Él era el único que podría llegar a ser poderoso. Y aquel sabio que levitaba lo sabía y había intentado decírselo, a su modo.

Ranma casi ríe ante sus propios pensamientos. Qué extraño era decir «gracias» a la maldición de Jusenkyo, qué extraño pasar tanto tiempo para comprenderlo, qué extraño que aquel cuerpo de mujer contra el que había luchado en tantas ocasiones llegara a ser lo más poderoso que tenía, lo que lo hacía único en todo el mundo y el universo entero.

Levantó la cabeza y se encontró con los grandes ojos color canela de Akane observándolo atentamente, con determinación, dándole a entender que no flaquearía y que derrotarían al enemigo juntos. Ranma asintió imperceptiblemente y sonrió de costado, sintiéndose ganador.

Lanzando un poderoso grito se volteó, concentrando sus energías al máximo, de tal forma que se unieron explosivamente en un momento cumbre, creando una especie de escudo que se contrapuso al poder de Boros desviando el rayo de luz. Cómo lo hizo Ranma nunca llegó a saberlo, pero tampoco se preocupó mucho en pensarlo.

Mientras Lord Boros aún se miraba la mano atontado, sin comprender nada de lo que había ocurrido, Ranma y Akane se levantaron con presteza y tomadas de la mano dieron simultáneas patadas sobre su cuerpo. Luego cambiaron el ritmo dando puñetazos, o codazos, rodillazos y hasta picadas en los ojos, cambiando de posición, como si bailaran, danzando alrededor de aquel sujeto sin soltarse las manos.

Lord Boros intentaba esquivarlas, anteponer los brazos para bloquearlas, golpearlas a su vez, pero no podía contra ambas al mismo tiempo, y menos aún con aquella técnica en que parecían multiplicarse y estar en todas partes, como mil enemigos juntos. Boros gritó de dolor y frustración.

Las dos chicas de faldita le aplicaron patadas finales al mismo tiempo, Akane clavándole el cuadrado y pesado tacón de su bota y Ranma el agudo tacón de sus zapatitos de fiesta.

Mientras Boros aún volaba por el aire luego de recibir el ataque, Ranma y Akane dieron un paso atrás, tomándose las dos manos con firmeza, concentrando su energía y la pasión que les salía del corazón para sumar un ataque gigantesco, con un ki tan poderoso que parecía hacerlas flotar sobre el piso y hacía que un viento huracanado entre ambas les ondeara el cabello y las falditas. Cerraron los ojos para concentrarse en dirigir el rayo de luz y lo expulsaron.

—¡Siente el verdadero poder femenino!

—¡No…! —alcanzó a replicar Lord Boros antes de que la energía lo alcanzara y lo envolviera, debilitándolo.

Supo que con aquella estrategia no podría ganar, debía volver algún día, mejor preparado, y erradicarlas del universo.

Finalmente se iba deshaciendo en polvo, pero alcanzó a hacerse escuchar.

—Volveré… ¡seré el más poderoso del universo!

Y desapareció, así de fácil, rápido y extrañamente, como había aparecido en primer lugar. El silencio volvió al dojo Tendo, entre los escombros y las volutas de humo que se levantaban de los destrozos.

Nabiki fue la primera en reaccionar. Oprimió el botón de «stop» en la cámara de video.

—¿Ese tipo era realmente el más fuerte del universo? —preguntó metiéndose un chicle en la boca y mascándolo—. ¿O solo se daba aires?

Nadie respondió la pregunta. Kasumi se levantó del suelo detrás del fregadero donde se había protegido, la ayudó su padre, que aún lloraba a moco tendido. Genma, transformado en panda, simulaba ser una estatua del jardín para que nadie recordara su presencia.

Ranma y Akane cayeron de rodillas sobre el césped, agotadas, pero sin soltarse las manos. Se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron.

Más tarde esa noche Ranma dobló con esmero el suéter de marinerita y la falda tableada, que Akane había permitido que él conservara como parte de sus ropas. Guardó las prendas, lavadas y secadas, en un cajón de su habitación, y encima puso el par de zapatos con tacón, porque Lord Boros dijo que regresaría y mejor era estar preparados para ese momento.

.

FIN

.

.

Nota de autora: Pues ¿qué creen? Hoy es mi aniversario fanficker. Un 1° de marzo de 2012 comencé a publicar mis historias y no me he detenido hasta ahora. Nunca pensé todo lo que iba a cambiar mi vida gracias a los fanfics (hasta me casé XD), y he aprendido mucho, muchísimo como escritora. Son ya 5 años, 40 historias, jamás lo pensé cuando empecé a publicar, todas y cada una han sido creadas con cariño, sentimiento, dedicación, también un poco de rebeldía, y siempre con las ganas de hacer algo diferente. Escribir me hace feliz, por eso es algo que quiero hacer toda mi vida. Gracias a ustedes que me leen :)

El título de este fic es por el opening de Slayers (si no lo han escuchado, háganlo), que me encanta y me inspiró esta suerte de "crossover" Ranma-Sailor Moon XD. Siempre me ha llamado la atención que hay muchos fics que convierten a Ranma en una Sailor Scout, nunca entendí por qué era tan popular ese tema. Quise hacer mi versión y salió esto. Me gustó bastante, por cierto.

Cuando escribía le dije a Noham «necesito un nombre para un villano, no importa cuál, es un villano que se cree el más poderoso del universo». Y Noham respondió «entonces tiene que ser Lord Boros, como el de One punch man». Ese fue el nombre que quedó, el del villano de ese manga/anime (que recomiendo, por cierto). Solo tomé el nombre, el aspecto físico es totalmente diferente.

Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios sobre el capítulo de ayer. El señor Yamato está inspirado principalmente en dos personas cercanas, pero también en todos nosotros, los fans «ranmakianos» (?) así que #TodosSomosYamato

XD.

 **Lizzy dezzy** : Tenés razón, de ninguna manera se puede justificar el maltrato. Y gracias por decir que jugabas Pokémon Go, ya sentía que yo era la única en toda América y el mundo XD. Besos.

 **Haruri Saotome** : Espero que te gustara el capítulo de hoy. Gracias. Saludos.

 **KityTyKitt** : Creo que el viejito Yamato gustó tanto que va a tener que volver a aparecer jajaja. Besos.

 **SaeKodachi47** : Sí me di cuenta que no estabas, y pensé que te habías aburrido de esta historia T_T Gracias por volver y comentar :) Besos para vos.

 **Litapaz** : Te aplaudo de pie. Exactamente. Así como lo dijiste es. Por eso Yamato está inspirado en nosotros los fans. Besos.

 **Ana** : Gracias a vos por leer. Cuando de nuevo duden, hablales del señor Yamato ;) Saludos.

 **Ivarodsan** : ¿Un fic sobre ese momento entre Ranma y Akane? No estaría mal para hacer un poco de drama. Uhmmm… jejej. Besos.

 **Dee-Dee Zednem** : Bueno, igual Yamato está un poco inspirado en mí, y en otra gente XD. Gracias por leer. Besos.

 **Rosefe-123** : Es el futuro de todos nosotros XD. Saludos.

 **Akasse-Rainda** : Así estamos todos cuando a veces escriben cualquier cosa en los fics. Jajaja. Besos.

 **ElvisF231** : Bueno, todos tenemos gustos diferentes. No es malo shipear a Ranma o Akane con otros personajes, lo malo es cuando para lograrlo cambian completamente a los protagonistas y los hacen hacer cosas que nunca harían, o actuar de una forma en que no actúan, solo para lograr que triunfe la pareja que quieren. Gracias por tu comentario. Saludos.

 **Amigocha** : Todos tenemos nuestras parejas que no queremos que nadie nos toque XD. Besos.

 **Amy Saotome Tendo** : Es que… ¡se casaría con un okonomiyaki si pudiera! XD. Saludos.

 **Nissta** : Pues sí, en el manga no hay nada de eso de Ukyo siendo la mejor amiga de Ranma, yo no lo recuerdo. Saludos.

 **Kaori** : Muchas gracias por tus deseos. Espero que te guste este primer capítulo de marzo. Saludos.

 **Psicomari** : #TodosSomosYamato XD. Así mismo. Jajaja. Gracias, espero que te sigas divirtiendo. Besos.

 **Akai27** : Es verdad, Ranma y Akane muestran todo con sus acciones, aunque qué mezquina Rumiko por no darnos un beso; más tomando en cuenta que Ranma sí besa a Shampoo un par de veces. No la perdono T_T Besos.

 **Noham** : Yamato está inspirado en todos nosotros, ya lo dije XD. Besos.

 **Fhrey** : Es que la gente no había entendido, lo tuve que explicar XD. Saludos.

Muchas gracias a todos por leer. Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	30. Sin orgullo

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _El año de la felicidad_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sin orgullo**

.

.

Con las manos en los bolsillos, Ranma iba haciendo equilibrio sobre un muro cuando a lo lejos divisó la figura de Ryoga andando a paso lento hacia donde él estaba. Creyó que venía a increparlo por algo y retarlo a un encuentro artemarcialista, lo que no le pareció mal porque estaba un poco aburrido y no tenía nada que hacer.

Con un salto ágil y una voltereta se bajó del muro y corrió a su encuentro con la alegría de un chiquillo ante la aventura. Le lanzó un par de puñetazos más bien débiles, para que los pudiera esquivar fácilmente y así comenzaran a calentar. Solo que no contó con que Ryoga venía cabizbajo arrastrando los pies y lo último en lo que pensaba en el mundo era Ranma Saotome. Así que no pudo esquivar ninguno de los golpes, el primer puñetazo le impactó en la mandíbula y el segundo en pleno estómago lanzándolo hacia atrás, hasta quedar sentado en la calle.

Ranma lo miró sorprendido, luego notó la evidente aura depresiva del chico.

—Oye, ¿qué tienes? ¡Levántate! Tengamos un encuentro.

—Déjame —replicó sombríamente Ryoga, levantándose despacio y sacudiéndose el polvo de la ropa. Luego echó a andar de nuevo, sin levantar los ojos para mirarlo.

Ranma se rascó la cabeza desconcertado y se puso a andar a su lado, los brazos detrás de la cabeza despreocupadamente.

—¿Qué te pasa, cerdito? —indagó, usando el apelativo a propósito para que Ryoga reaccionara.

El otro muchacho empuñó una mano, pero no se detuvo. Al final dijo:

—Ya no pelearé contigo. Abandono para siempre la lucha por el amor de Akane, no soy digno de ella. Me iré lejos para no volver.

Ranma seguía sin entender nada de nada, y al final se encogió de hombros. Pensó en despedirse y doblar en la esquina, pero Ryoga se detuvo de repente y casi choca de bruces con él.

—¿Qué haces? —le reclamó.

Ryoga volteó a mirarlo por primera vez y Ranma pudo ver las profundas y oscuras ojeras que surcaban su rostro, más pálido de lo normal, y los ojos brillando encendidos, llenos de una mezcla de ira y angustia.

—¿Ah? —Ranma se sorprendió.

—Aunque siempre me eches en cara mi maldición, la vida de un pequeño cerdito no tiene parangones, es muy pacífica —dijo Ryoga—. Las chicas bonitas siempre se derriten con P-chan, me levantan en brazos, me aprietan siempre contra su pecho y yo puedo descansar… en sus atributos femeninos.

Ranma lo miró con una ceja levantada y Ryoga ladeó la cabeza para no mirarlo a la cara.

—Como P-chan soy mimado, me cuidan con amor, me alimentan tres veces al día, me abrigan en invierno y me refrescan en los días cálidos. Si tengo suerte, además, a veces puedo apreciar encantos femeninos que nadie más ve.

Ranma puso los ojos en blanco, preguntándose a qué venía todo ese cuento. Si Akane lo escuchara. ¡Y todavía lo llamaba pervertido _a él!_

—Oh, sí, la vida de un cerdito mascota es hermosa —confesó Ryoga. Justamente por eso, solo por eso, Ryoga no renegaba del todo de su maldición, porque podía obtener ciertos beneficios.

«Cochino», pensó Ranma, «y sin arrepentimiento».

Luego, Ryoga siguió hablando a borbotones, contándole cómo un día, transformado en cerdito por accidente, se quedó perdido en medio de la ciudad. Para su suerte, una hermosa jovencita de cabello largo y negro, de hermosos ojos color café, lo recogió y lo adoptó como su querida mascota. Al estilo de Akane lo llevaba en brazos todo el tiempo que estaba en casa, lo acostaba a su lado en la cama para dormir, le daba lo más deliciosos manjares y lo deleitaba con ciertas visiones de su cuerpo desnudo que él podía apreciar entrecerrando los ojos cuando se hacía el dormido.

Mientras hablaba, Ranma bostezaba ostentosamente, pensando cuándo empezaría la parte interesante de la historia y qué habría de cenar cuando llegara a casa.

—Un día comenzó como cualquier otro… pero terminó siendo el más nefasto de mi vida —sentenció Ryoga agachando de nuevo la cabeza—. La jovencita me acicaló bien, incluso me perfumó. Yo no comprendía lo que pasaba, pensé que iríamos de paseo, y así parecía realmente cuando llegamos a una zona donde había muchas tiendas y comercios… pero no. Era una clínica.

—¿Una clínica…?

—Una clínica veterinaria —respondió con voz estrangulada Ryoga, sintiendo que las palabras se le atoraban en la garganta.

Ranma se echó a reír con ganas.

—¡Maldito! —exclamó Ryoga lanzándole una patada para que se callara.

Ranma la esquivó con una voltereta y se secó las lágrimas de risa.

—¿Y qué esperabas si eras un cerdito, tarado? Ojalá esa chica te hubiera dado un baño con agua caliente y te hubiera descubierto.

—¡No puedo permitir que te burles de esa manera de mi desgracia!

—¿De qué hablas? Eso te pasa por ser un cochino pervertido y engañar a las chicas de esa manera —dijo Ranma señalándolo.

—¡Maldito Saotome! ¡Ya cállate!

Ryoga arremetió de nuevo contra él, adelantó el brazo a punto de lanzar un golpe, peor al final se arrepintió. Se detuvo, el cuerpo temblando de rabia.

—No entiendes… No entiendes nada —murmuró.

—¿Y qué tengo que entender? –preguntó Ranma impaciente.

El otro muchacho miró a un lado y al otro, se cercioró de que no había nadie cerca de ellos y al final se acercó para susurrar unas palabras al oído de Ranma.

—Fui… _castrado._

Y con la vergüenza y la rabia adueñándose de él corrió lejos entre lágrimas contenidas.

Ranma, con la mandíbula caída hasta el suelo y los ojos abiertos como platos, lo observó irse.

.

FIN

.

.

Nota de autora: No sé si habrán dado cuenta, pero FF ya está haciendo de las suyas y la página no está mostrando los reviews en las historias. Aún así, no teman, porque sí me llegan a mi correo y responderé cada uno; si alguno se me pasa, les pido disculpas, y es que muchas veces antes había comentarios que solo podía ver desde la página porque nunca me llegaban al mail. Esperemos que todo se solucione rápido.

Quiero agradecer todos sus saludos en mi aniversario fanficker ayer, yo también quiero quedarme escribiendo fics por siempre XD; no creo que suceda al final, pero sí quiero seguir escribiendo toda la vida, y ojalá ustedes me acompañen en ese camino… hasta que los aburra con mis historias XDDD.

 **Haruri Saotome** : Es verdad, juntos son dinamita :) Saludos.

 **Ivarodsan** : Muchas gracias :) Obvio si lo escribo va a ser con final feliz, siempre para ellos dos final feliz XD. Besos.

 **Akasse-Rainda** : Sí, Akane ama a Ranma así como es, y la verdad a mí también me gusta mucho su parte femenina XD. Besos.

 **Mkcntkami** : ¡Muchas gracias! Yo también espero seguir escribiendo mucho más. Besos para vos.

 **Ana** : Muchas gracias :) Te agradezco a vos por leer, porque si no nos leyeran ¿qué haríamos nosotros los escritores acá? Besos.

 **Amigocha** : A mí me encanta Ranma chica, por eso quería hacer un capítulo donde fuera protagonista. Muchas gracias por todas tus palabras. Nos leemos después entonces jeje. Besos.

 **Rosefe-123** : Yo me divertí mucho escribiéndolo también. Gracias por leer. Saludos.

 **Litapaz** : Es cierto, Akane tiene mucho potencial y en la mayoría de los fics no lo toman en cuenta. Me gustó ponerla acá con Ranma, hacen buen equipo. Muchas gracias por leer. Besos.

 **Ikita** : Muchas gracias :) Me alegra que te gustara. Besos.

 **SaeKodachi47** : A mí me encanta esa canción también :) Y sí, a Noham lo conocí acá en la página, somos de distintos países así que de otra forma creo que nunca nos habríamos conocido. Por cierto, _Cocinando a Akane_ tiene un segundo capítulo, ¿ya leíste ese? También hay un nuevo fic de Noham, que se llama _Yorokobi,_ aunque es una lectura un poco fuerte, no sé si te animarás XD. Gracias por leer. Besos.

 **Kaori** : Muchas gracias por todas tus palabras y por el saludo. A mí no se me había ocurrido eso tampoco, escuchando la canción me inspiré para toda la trama. Besos.

 **Psicomari** : Qué lindas tus palabras, Mari :) Muchas gracias. Creo que mi fic favorito es _Furenzu,_ es de un dorama, nadie lo lee XD, pero no me importa porque me encantó escribirlo, lo hice muy rápido y siento que es esa escena que le faltó al final del dorama. Sí, es mi favorito, me encanta :') (Aunque _Equal romance_ también tiene lo suyo, y _La tía Fany y el corregidor_ estuvo de risa escribirlo XD, lo disfruté un montón). Te mando muchos besos y abrazos apretados.

 **Akai27** : Pues sí, hay muchos fics con esa temática, pero son más en el fandom en inglés, creo que a ellos les gusta más. Ranma chica es mi personaje favorito, yo no quiero que Ranma se cure XD, siento que perdería algo, ya no sería el mismo como lo conocemos. Gracias por leer. Besos.

 **Noham** : ¡Ponys! Noooo (escalofríos). XD. Beso.

De nuevo, muchas gracias a todos por seguirme acompañando en este viaje. Recién entramos en el segundo mes, quedan muchas más historias. Pido disculpas a los fans de Ryoga XD, pero no se preocupen, ya estoy trabajando en otras historias donde tendrá final feliz y se quedará con la chica ;)

Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	31. Sonríe, Kasumi sonríe

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _El año de la felicidad_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sonríe, Kasumi… sonríe**

.

.

Eran las seis y media de la mañana y la mayor de las hijas de Soun y Kimiko Tendo preparaba el desayuno, igual que todas las mañanas desde hacía varios años. Sus manos troceaban con gran habilidad las verduras, para ella eran tareas tan metódicas que por momentos las hacía como una autómata y su mente, sin querer, se iba muy lejos. Demasiado.

El método para volver a la normalidad era tararear. Canturreaba en la cocina con tal ahínco y pasión que parecía un dechado de felicidad. Era una fachada tan bien construida que nadie podría llegar a traspasarla nunca; a veces, ni siquiera ella. Había un momento en que una persona podía decir con certeza que algo era real o que estaba sacado de sus sueños e imaginaciones. Para Kasumi ese límite no existía, la realidad y la fantasía estaban mezclados.

Estuvo a punto de perder la compostura mientras cortaba los nabos y la col china, sin embargo sacudió la cabeza y se rehízo de inmediato. Se dijo que era tiempo de poner el arroz. Midió la cantidad exacta y lo lavó tres veces antes de meterlo en la arrocera y programar la cocción, mientras lo hacía recordó a su madre en aquella cocina mucho tiempo atrás haciendo lo mismo, y explicándole que había que lavar muy bien el arroz antes de cocinarlo; su madre; sus manos blancas y finas, que trabajaban con mucha delicadeza en la cocina; el rostro de su madre, sonriéndole; la tristeza infinita en el rostro de su madre.

Kasumi sacudió la cabeza de nuevo para apartar los pensamientos. Empezó a tararear una canción cualquiera que estaba de moda cuando ella iba a la preparatoria. Puso a asar el pescado y sazonó la sopa. Después acomodó la mesa dejando los palillos en cada puesto. Abrió las puertas correderas que daban al jardín porque era un día bonito, el sol calentaría más tarde, pero eran poco más de las siete y aún se podía sentir la frescura del aire de la mañana.

Hubo un tiempo, antes, cuando ella era niña y Akane apenas un bebé, en que la casa se quedaba en penumbras durante todo el día. Silenciosa por la mañana cuando ella y Nabiki se iban a la escuela, y envuelta en el mismo silencio a la tarde cuando regresaban; solo el llanto y los gritos de Akane cambiaban en algo aquella atmósfera del dojo. Recordaba las miradas que intercambiaban con su hermana, tomadas de la mano, quitándose los zapatos en la entrada. Su madre podía pasarse días enteros en cama.

—No, no —murmuró Kasumi para sí. Preocupada se masajeó la frente.

¿En qué pensaba? ¿Qué fantasías eran esas? Su madre había preparado el desayuno todas las mañanas, tan puntual como un reloj, igual que todas las demás comidas, hasta el día en que murió. Siempre sonriente, siempre amable, siempre dulce. A veces sus propios pensamientos la asustaban, debía ahuyentarlos.

Por fin todos bajaron a desayunar y pudo ocuparse en la charla normal y en las vicisitudes de la mañana. Las peleas de Ranma y el tío Genma por los trozos de pescado; los gritos de Ranma y Akane; los baldazos de agua que iban y venían. Todo estaba en orden. Kasumi sonrió regocijada de poder descansar de sus oscuros pensamientos por un rato. Observó con atención a Nabiki que comía lentamente con un gesto aburrido, como si Ranma y Akane fueran unos niños, muy al contrario de ella, y eso que solo tenía un año más. Su mirada inteligente de grandes ojos marrón oscuro le agradó, su hermanita estaba realmente crecida.

De pronto la vio más pequeña, como en otra época, aquellos mismos ojos muy abiertos, llenos de miedo, las manos pequeñitas agarrándose con fuerza a su falda.

— _Hermana, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Y mamá?_

Kasumi pestañeó para alejar esas imágenes. Pero las palabras podía oírlas claramente aún.

— _¿Y mamá?_

Kasumi se levantó de golpe y empezó a juntar los platos, apremiando a todos para que fueran a la escuela. Comenzó de inmediato a fregar la loza. Por suerte para ella, su día era muy ocupado, con tantas obligaciones no tenía tiempo para pensar o imaginar nada; porque eso eran imaginaciones. Puras imaginaciones.

Limpió, lavó ropa, aseó el ofuro y el cuarto de baño, fue a hacer la compra, quitó el polvo, trapeó, volvió a cocinar para el almuerzo, hizo galletas, fue al consultorio del doctor Tofú a pedirle prestado un libro que esperaba leer hasta caer dormida esa noche. No tuvo ningún momento para respirar o para reflexionar sobre nada; así eran sus días, y ella estaba muy feliz. Su sonrisa eterna era prueba de ello.

Antes de dormir se dio su baño habitual; se lavó muy bien refregándose con fuerza, sentada en el taburete bajo, contempló su propia piel muy blanca. Se parecía a su madre, sus largos y delgados brazos blanquísimos. Se parecía demasiado.

De pronto volvía a verla, sentada ante la ventana de su cuarto, envuelta en mantas, la mirada perdida y triste; y en aquellos momentos recordaba haberla escuchado llorar el día anterior. No era feliz, su madre no era feliz al lado de Soun Tendo.

Kasumi agitó la cabeza a un lado y al otro con fuerza, buscando marear esos recuerdos, a ver si así dejaban de atormentarla.

No, no recuerdos; burdas fantasías, estúpidas imaginaciones. No había razón para aquellas ideas tan fuera de lugar si todo estaba bien, muy bien.

Llenó la tina con agua caliente, se recogió el cabello y se sumergió casi hasta la barbilla, al poco rato algunos mechones se le pegaban en la frente húmeda por el vapor y el calor del agua. Cerró los ojos y se relajó, dejando que su cuerpo descansara de tanta labor, libre por fin.

 _Su madre la vio entrar en el baño y le hizo un gesto para que guardara silencio. Kasumi la miró atentamente, sin entender del todo lo que ocurría._

 _—_ _Jugaremos un juego —le había dicho—. Trae a Nabiki, pero no hagan ningún ruido._

 _Shhh._

 _Shhh._

 _Cerró la puerta muy despacio. La pequeña Akane miraba alternadamente a su madre y a su hermana mayor, que en muchos aspectos era como su madre porque la peinaba, le lavaba los dientes y a veces hasta le daba de cenar cuando su madre se quedaba en la cama, incapaz de levantarse, con los ojos acuosos._

 _—_ _Mamá, ¿qué haces? —preguntó Akane._

 _El ofuro estaba lleno hasta el tope._

 _—_ _Vamos a jugar, Akane, no te preocupes, será solo un momento._

 _Nabiki tampoco entendía nada de lo que pasaba, aún no era la hora del baño, y de todas maneras estaban vestidas todavía, hasta su madre, que llevaba puesto un largo camisón. ¿Por qué no se sacaban la ropa primero?, uno debía sacarse la ropa y dejarla en la canasta de la ropa sucia, después limpiarse bien y enjuagarse antes de entrar al ofuro. Así le había enseñado su hermana mayor._

 _Kasumi miró a su madre, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas._

 _—_ _Hija mía, Kasumi —le habló muy bajo, se arrodilló hasta quedar a su altura—. Es la única manera, espero que puedas perdonarme._

 _—_ _Mamá, ¿qué haces? —repitió las mismas palabras de Akane—. ¿Qué quieres decir?_

 _—_ _Pronto nos iremos todas, estaremos juntas. Yo no soy feliz, tu padre… —movió la cabeza y sonrió con tristeza—. Pero las llevaré conmigo, no quiero abandonarlas a esta vida, y unas niñas necesitan estar con su madre._

 _Kasumi quiso volver a preguntar, aún no entendía nada, pero por alguna razón se asustó, quizá por el rostro de su madre, que estaba más pálido que nunca y tenía la mirada rara, era la misma mirada que tenían sus muñecas, como si no hubiera nada detrás de sus ojos._

 _Su madre tomó a Akane del brazo, tan fuerte que la niña empezó a llorar, y Kasumi corrió a rescatarla. La señora Tendo la soltó y le tendió la mano a Nabiki._

 _—_ _Ven, tomaremos un baño._

 _—_ _Pero… mi ropa —se quejó Nabiki, y decidió que aquello no estaba bien._

 _Kasumi levantó a Akane y la apretó contra su cuerpo, el corazón le latía muy rápido. Supo que tenían que salir de allí, buscar a su padre, su mamá estaba enferma, de seguro tenía un resfriado o una cosa peor._

 _—_ _Vamos, Nabiki —la tiró de una mano mientras sostenía a Akane con el otro brazo._

 _Salir. Tenían que salir._

 _Salieron al pasillo y Kasumi se detuvo solo un momento para dejar a Akane en el suelo y sostener la puerta, para que su madre no quisiera salir y obligarlas de nuevo a entrar, tenía mucho miedo de que las obligara a entrar. Kasumi respiraba con fuerza, como en las clases de gimnasia, de hecho, su corazón latía tan rápido que le zumbaba en los oídos, como cuando corría una carrera en las competiciones del colegio._

 _Nabiki se agarró con fuerza a su falda. La miraba con los ojos muy abiertos._

 _—_ _Hermana, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Y mamá?_

 _Kasumi no le respondió, no sabía qué decirle. Se dio cuenta de que su madre no las había seguido, ni tampoco había intentado abrir la puerta, lo que fuera que quisiera hacer con ellas ya lo estaba haciendo sola. Supo que tenía que buscar la ayuda de un adulto._

 _Aunque era tarde. Su madre se había metido con camisón y todo hasta el fondo del ofuro, y ya no volvió a salir._

Kasumi emergió del agua boqueando por aire. A veces se sumergía en el agua del baño, le servía como una terapia, podía acallar las voces que de vez en cuando creía oír en el fondo de su mente, como si fueran viejos recuerdos, o cosas que imaginaba; o ambas.

Estaba convencida de que había tenido un sueño, solo en los sueños podían pasar aquellas cosas horribles.

 _Su madre, en el largo camisón._

Se restregó los ojos con fuerza. Un sueño. Un sueño, insistió.

Salió del baño y se envolvió en una bata. A veces tenía sueños así. Solo un sueño, algo que ideaba su mente, porque su madre había muerto tranquilamente mientras dormía, todavía conservaba la sonrisa que siempre traía en su cara, una sonrisa eterna. Aún recordaba el cuerpo frío, estirado en la cama, las manos cruzadas sobre el vientre, aquella sonrisa inamovible de sus labios. La tela del camisón todavía húmeda debía haber sido una alucinación suya, recuerdos de su niñez que con el tiempo mutaban y se mezclaban con otros de otro tiempo.

Sí, había sido un sueño.

.

FIN

.

.

Nota de autora: Para nombrar a la mamá de Akane tomé el nombre que se le da en _La esposa secuestrada,_ me pareció bueno porque así resulta más cercano para el lector, si ya leyó ese fic, como si todo fuera la misma cosa; además, así no tenía que pensar otro XD.

 **Haruri Saotome** : Sí, fue traumático, pero él se lo buscó XD. Saludos.

 **KityTyKitt** : Pues sí, yo creo que Ryoga ya se merecía que lo castigaran. Besos.

 **Ivarodsan** : Ese capítulo del manga es increíble, suerte que Ranma estaba ahí para frustrarle los planes a Ryoga. Besos.

 **Dee-Dee Zednem** : Ryoga sufre, pero también se aprovecha un poco XD. Saludos. Nos leemos.

 **Akasse-Rainda** : Pobre Ryoga, él se lo estaba buscando XD. Saludos.

 **Amigocha** : El capítulo estaba hecho para hacer reír, así que podés reírte nomás XD. Besos.

 **Kaori** : Es que él era un cerdito en ese momento, nadie sabía que en realidad era humano jaja. Besos.

 **SaeKodachi47** : Jajaja, no te preocupes, es que es una historia para adultos, _muy_ para adultos, si es que me entendés. Gracias por leer. Besos.

 **Litapaz** : Es verdad, se acabó la dinastía Hibiki XD, oh, qué crueles somos jajaja. Besos.

Muchas gracias por leer. Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	32. ¿Una nueva prometida para Ranma?

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _El año de la felicidad_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¿Una nueva prometida para Ranma?**

.

.

Un día, una chica se presentó en el dojo exigiendo ver a Soun Tendo, el patriarca de la familia. La dejaron entrar, el señor Tendo la recibió, estuvieron media hora encerrados en una de las habitaciones y, al final, Soun salió con la cara llena de lágrimas a dar un gran anuncio.

Sus tres hijas, Ranma y un panda se reunieron en la sala a escuchar lo que el cabeza de familia tenía para decir.

—Desde hoy, tendremos una nueva integrante en la familia —señaló a la chica recién llegada—. Ella es María Susana.

—¿Nueva integrante? —indagó Nabiki—. ¿Qué significa eso?

Soun Tendo se mordió el labio y respondió, con lágrimas surcando sus mejillas.

—María Susana es… la hermana gemela perdida de Akane.

Todos aguantaron la respiración de puro asombro y la miraron. Era una jovencita hermosa, de cabellos rubios y ojos muy azules, con un busto copa C que quería salirse generosamente de su blusa. Igualita a Akane por los cuatro costados, sobre todo en lo blanco de los ojos.

—¿Hermana gemela? —Akane sofocó un grito.

—Así es, Akane. Cuando tú naciste, en realidad tu madre tuvo gemelas, pero en el hospital nos dijeron que tu hermana había muerto —explicó su padre compungido—. Por supuesto, no era cierto, en realidad la adoptó una familia y la llevó a vivir a España, ¿no es así, María Susana?

—Es verdad, padre —dijo la jovencita con voz melodiosa—. En realidad, mi familia española fue mi protectora, me cuidaron y me entrenaron durante años. Ellos pertenecen a un antiguo clan de vampiros cuyos herederos protegen del mal a la humanidad, y esa es mi misión ahora, proteger al mundo y por eso estoy aquí. Vine a Japón a reunir las cartas del mago Dumbledore para así poder convertirme en la mejor Majo Shoujo Kawaii Super Moe Magical Girl.

Ante tan importante misión, a la familia Tendo no le quedó más remedio que asilar a María Susana en su casa.

A medida que pasaban los días, la conocieron cada vez mejor. Era una chica encantadora, siempre dispuesta a ayudar. Se encargaba de hacer la comida y ordenar la casa, al punto que tenía a Kasumi de ayudante; les confesó que había ganado la última edición Master chef en su país, y cocinaba como los dioses, obvio. Hablaba más de siete idiomas, algo así como ocho; por supuesto, también sabía artes marciales. Un día incluso se cruzó con Shampoo sin querer y como la venció con tanta facilidad la anciana Cologne la adoptó como su nueva alumna (y si hubiera estado permitido, y hubiera sido bilógicamente posible, hasta la habría hecho casar con Shampoo para que tuvieran hijos fuertes).

También supieron que los hobbys favoritos de María Susana eran ayudar a los pobres y rescatar cachorritos de la calle; también cantar ópera, pop y rap, y bailar tango, tap y la danza del vientre, lo que hacía con maestría y hasta había ganado varios premios. Obvio.

María Susana, o como a los Tendo les gustaba llamarla cariñosamente, Mary Sue (solo porque para los japoneses era más fácil de pronunciar), era arrebatadoramente bella, como ya dijimos, y también eróticamente sensual. Dotada con un cuerpo de curvas de ensueño —amplias caderas cadenciosas, pequeña cintura de avispa y busto que era el sueño húmedo de cualquiera— Mary Sue hechizaba a los hombres, y se ayudaba, además, de su profundo encanto, su sonrisa brillante de dientes perfectos y su aliento que olía a rosas, al igual que las otras emanaciones de su cuerpo, que de todas formas no vienen al caso.

Sobra decir que todos, y digo _todos,_ los hombres de Nerima estaban enamorados platónicamente de la bella y esbelta María Susana, que por cierto era muy casta y pura, como era de esperarse. Aunque igual se quería llevar a la cama a Ranma.

Akane sospechaba de ella y un día la desenmascaró cual capítulo de Scooby Doo, arrancándole la máscara y la peluca rubia.

María Susana se transformó como el hechizo de la Cenicienta. Se le amarillearon un poco los blancos dientes, su cutis se llenó de imperfecciones, el pelo resultó ser de un marrón oscuro común y corriente y su exuberante cuerpo adquirió grasa localizada en las zonas que todos ya sabemos.

Lo único que quedaba de la vieja María Susana eran las ganas de llevarse a Ranma a la cama.

Todos la miraron estupefactos, igual que la primera vez que llegó a la casa Tendo.

—¡Lo sabía! —Akane la señaló con un dedo—. ¡No eres más que un self-insert!

Aquellas últimas palabras llegaron acompañadas de truenos y un relámpago que rasgó el cielo.

—¡Oh! —comentó Kasumi con una mano en la mejilla, que en realidad se alegraba secretamente de haberse sacado por fin de encima a Mary Sue y poder volver a reinar en la cocina _de su propia casa_.

Soun Tendo comenzó a llorar a lágrima viva, Nabiki negó con la cabeza en un gesto de gran decepción hacia su casi hermana; el panda seguía siendo el panda. Ranma no se había enterado de mucho, él se había quedado todavía en eso del clan de vampiros, aunque sí que no le cuadraba mucho que Akane tuviera una hermana rubia, pero en general le daba igual. Le preocupaba más qué habría de cenar, ya le sonaba la barriga.

Comenzó a llover torrencialmente de forma ensordecedora, como si el dedo de Akane, que continuaba apuntando a la impostora, hubiera hecho llover con magia.

María Susana dio un grito de miedo y salió corriendo. Se mojó entera nada más llegar a la puerta de entrada y después se disolvió en el agua, desapareciendo para siempre con un lloriqueo desgarrador.

Akane relajó la postura y se sentó con los demás a la mesa de la sala.

—Y, Kasumi, ¿a qué hora estará lista la cena? —preguntó Ranma.

.

FIN

.

.

Nota de autora: Jojojo. Espero que les haya gustado XD.

 **SaeKodachi47** : Eso quería mostrar, una razón para que Kasumi pareciera siempre sonriente y feliz, y hasta despistada. Gracias por leer. Besos.

 **Haruri Saotome** : No quería traumarte, espero que este capítulo te haga reír XD. Saludos.

 **Litapaz** : Todos los que escribimos fics intentamos darle un poco de sentido a la muerte de la madre de Akane, este fue mi intento. Espero que te haya gustado el segundo capítulo de _Cocinando a Akane._ Besos.

 **ElvisF231** : Creo que Ryoga se lo merecía… un poco XD. Saludos.

 **Ivarodsan** : Sí, ella dice que no es feliz con Soun, pero no sé por qué, habría que preguntarle a ella jeje. Besos.

 **Akasse-Rainda** : Sí, ante traumas muy fuertes las personas a veces olvidan todo inconscientemente. Gracias por leer. Besos.

 **Dee-Dee Zednem** : No sé lo que hizo Soun XD. Quizá en otro capítulo salga. Besos.

 **KityTyKitt** : Esa es una muy buena idea, un fic donde Kasumi huye para ser feliz ;) Besos.

 **Amigocha** : La sonrisa de Kasumi es como la de la Monalisa: intrigante, todos quieren darle respuesta. Saludos.

 **Kaori** : Sí, fue un fic un poco triste, pero en esta colección habrá de todo, así que también tocaba un poco de drama. Saludos.

 **Usagi-blue** : Muchas gracias :) Espero que los demás capítulos te lleguen a gustar también. Saludos.

 **Akai27** : El personaje de Kasumi da para mucho porque tiene muchas interrogantes sin responder, por eso es muy lindo escribir sobre él. Besos.

 **Noham** : Vos me ayudás mucho, por eso puedo escribir tanto XD. Beso.

Muchas gracias a todos por leer y por sus comentarios. Mañana nos vemos.

Romina


	33. Irreversible

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _El año de la felicidad_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Irreversible**

.

.

Hacía frío y estaba lloviendo como nunca en Nerima. Ranma, sentado a la mesa de la sala, y cobijado por el calentador, con los codos apoyados en la mesa y descansando su mentón en una mano, miraba aburrido a través de las puertas de vidrio que daban al jardín.

El cielo estaba gris, llovía con fuerza y había mucho viento. Ranma escuchó el sutil tarareo de Kasumi trajinando en la cocina.

—A-a-a… ¡chís!

Esa había sido Akane. Ranma torció los ojos hacia su derecha para observarla. Estaba resfriada, tenía la nariz roja y trataba de calentarse las manos con una taza de té mientras hacía los deberes de la escuela. Por supuesto, estornudaba cada cinco minutos.

La muchacha sorbió por la nariz y volvió a tomar el lápiz que había soltado para tratar de aplacar el estornudo con la mano.

—Maldita lluvia —murmuró el muchacho.

Su prometida tomó un sorbo de su té y después se quedó pensativa. Siguió escribiendo mientras preguntaba:

—Ranma, nunca lo había pensado pero ¿cuánta agua hace falta para que te transformes?

—Poca —respondió él sin ganas, todavía mirando llover—. No sé… La cantidad de agua que sea que me encuentre siempre me convierte en chica. Por ejemplo, hoy no podría ni asomarme al jardín.

—Aaaa… ¡ajs! —lo último sonó más ahogado porque Akane se puso un dedo en la nariz para frenar el estornudo—. Al menos mírale el lado bueno, con un clima así no viene ningún loco retándote a duelo, ni Happosai con un nuevo sostén para que te lo pongas… tampoco nadie a tratar de atragantarte con su comida.

—¿Lo dices porque cuando llueve no te dan ganas de cocinar? —preguntó volteando a mirarla—. Sí, es bueno, hoy no moriré envenenado.

—¡Idiota! —Akane lo miró indignada y Ranma tensó los músculos, preparado para saltar y esquivar lo que fuera que ella le lanzara.

Aún con el brillo de rabia en los ojos la muchacha volvió a tomar su taza de té entre las manos y dio otro sorbo. Después continuó con la tarea del colegio sin prestarle atención.

Ranma se sorprendió, o estaba muy cansada o de verdad se sentía mal por ese resfriado. ¿Tendría fiebre?

«Boba, ¿por qué no se va a acostar?».

—Estaba tratando de ser amable, ¿sabes? —comentó ella mientras apretaba el lápiz con fuerza—. Pero un insensible como tú no puede entenderlo.

Ranma miró a otro lado indiferente.

—Y después dice que yo arruino los momentos —susurró Akane para sí misma—. ¡Hay que tener el coraje de decirlo! Imbécil, insensi… ¡a! ¡a-chís! Diablos. Ese tonto.

Ranma no sabía si reírse o enojarse, optó por poner mala cara.

—Si me vas a insultar, hazlo, pero al menos me gustaría saber por qué —dijo.

—Porque eres un tonto, ni siquiera se puede tener una conversación decente contigo —respondió Akane mirándolo—. Solo quería charlar. Estás ahí aburrido, quejándote siempre de tu maldición… Al menos deberías ver el lado bueno, ¿por qué no agradeces que con el agua caliente puedes volver a la normalidad? No sé qué hubieras hecho si las maldiciones fueran irreversibles.

La muchacha sorbió de nuevo por la nariz y se terminó la taza de té para volver a prestar atención a los cuadernos de clase. No pudo ver cómo Ranma se convertía en mármol: así de blanco y así de quieto.

—¿I… i… irre… irreversibles? —se atragantó tratando de decirlo—. ¿Te… te refieres a que… a que si caía en la poza de la chica ahogada hubiera sido… chi-chica para… siempre?

—Eso mismo. Ya no podrías volver a ser hombre —replicó Akane sin mirarlo.

Ranma volvió de un solo golpe a su recuerdo de aquel fatídico día en China, emergiendo del agua, sintiendo un cuerpo que no era el suyo, descubriendo las curvas femeninas. Volvió a escuchar su grito de terror e impotencia, de furia, pero a la vez miedo, un miedo feroz que le nacía justo del estómago y que lo asfixiaba. Miedo, miedo, miedo, palpitando en su interior cuando de un manotazo se abrió el gi y miró por primera vez un par de senos que le dieron asco, porque estaban pegados a su propio pecho. Pegados. Sin poder quitarlos.

—No… no, no, no… —aquel Ranma pelirrojo que era mujer comenzó a temblar y tartamudear—. No es… posible… ¿qué me ocurre? ¡¿Qué diablos me ocurre?!

Y luego el alivio vino cuando el guía había vaciado aquella sagrada tetera de agua caliente en su cabeza y había recobrado su verdadera forma, su verdadera esencia, su verdadero _yo._

Ranma, en tiempo presente, puso una mano en su pecho recordando aquel momento como si hubiera ocurrido ahí mismo. Recordó el agua caliente entibiando desde la coronilla hasta los hombros mientras caía y lo volvía a la normalidad. Por un momento de supremo horror pensó que se había congelado en aquel cuerpo de mujer, como si hubieran metido su ser en otro envase que no le correspondía, y al pensar eso no supo cómo reaccionar. No lo recordaba, pero sí que agradecía que el agua caliente revirtiera todo, Akane se equivocaba, él era feliz por eso, cada vez que se echaba la tetera encima lo agradecía, solo que lo hacía en silencio.

—No bromees con esas cosas —pidió Ranma sintiendo un escalofrío recorriendo su espalda. Por las dudas se acomodó mejor en el kotatsu, no fuera que Akane lo contagiara.

—No es broma, es solo una suposición. Imagínate tu vida siendo mujer.

Ranma se puso un dedo en la barbilla para imaginarlo. Pensó en Akane, que había tenido que luchar con todos los chicos de su clase cada día antes de entrar al colegio y no le gustó; pensó en la siempre sonriente Kasumi, que nunca se enojaba y se pasaba el día entero limpiando la casa y cocinando para todos, sin tener un minuto libre (¿acaso salía alguna vez con alguien?, lo dudaba). También pensó en Nabiki, que solo sentía amor por el dinero y quería comprarse cosas nuevas todo el tiempo, ¿había más chicas así o era solo ella? Pensó a su vez en Shampoo y Kodachi, pero ellas estaban locas. Además, pensó en Ukyo… pero Ukyo era más bien un chico.

—No, gracias —replicó Ranma cortante.

Akane bufó, malhumorada. Terminó la tarea y ordenó sus cosas.

—Me voy a mi cuarto —dijo.

—Abrígate —replicó Ranma. «Y métete en la cama, tonta».

Ranma la miró irse, pero no dijo nada más.

Sí que había imaginado. Y lo primero que había imaginado es que si él fuera mujer para siempre, nunca lo habrían llevado a casarse con una de las hermanas Tendo. Suspiró.

Akane tenía razón, debía agradecer más al agua caliente que volvía a transformarlo en hombre.

Lástima que no hubiera agua caliente que cambiara lo que sentía por Akane. Aunque ¿quería cambiarlo? Seguramente no.

Ranma siguió mirando hacia afuera viendo llover, con una sonrisa en los labios.

.

FIN

.

.

Nota de autora: Este capítulo está dedicado a **Psicomari** : ¡Feliz cumple, Mari! Espero alegrar tu día con este capítulo; la pelirroja apareció aunque sea un poquito por allí XD.

 **Haruri Saotome** : Pues sí, muy raro Akane con una hermana gemela, pero hay autores a los que no se les hace raro XD. Saludos.

 **Ivarodsan** : Las Mary Sue self-insert son las peores, ¿por qué quieren separar a Ranma y Akane? ;_; Saludos.

 **Litapaz** : Este no fue tan romántico, pero ojalá te guste. Saludos.

 **SaeKodachi47** : Qué lástima que conozcas en persona a muchas Mary Sue XD. Besos.

 **KityTyKitt** : Sí, se llamaba Gary Stuart XD. Gracias por leer. Besos.

 **Dee-Dee Zednem** : Lamentablemente, sí, hay muchos fics que son de ese estilo, y siempre es alguien por quien Ranma empieza a tener interés. Besos.

 **Fhrey** : Después quiero hacer otro fic ahondando más en el concepto de matriarcado de las amazonas. Por cierto, qué buena tu anécdota porque nos muestra las cosas desde otro ángulo, y vemos que al final todos somos iguales con las cosas que nos gustan. Kasumi tiene mucho potencial, es una lástima que Rumiko la olvidara tan fácil. También sigo esperando tu fic, mirá que ya es marzo XD. Saludos.

 **Amigocha** : A Ranma solo le importa la comida XD. Besos.

 **Akkase-Rainda** : Qué suerte que te gustara tanto XD. Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Besos.

 **Kaori** : Ranma no pecó XD, a él le importaba la cena solamente. Besos.

 **ElvisF231** : Qué bueno que te gustó, espero que el de hoy también. Saludos.

 **Noham** : La gracia de escribir fics es usar personajes de otro y que _parezcan tuyos_ , por eso escribir fics es más difícil que escribir en general. Para dar rienda a sus frustradas fantasías mejor que escriban originales y no destrocen los personajes de otro autor. Besos.

Muchas gracias a todos por leer. Nos vemos en otro capítulo mañana.

Romina


	34. Inesperado encuentro

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _El año de la felicidad_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Inesperado encuentro**

.

.

Cologne avanzó brincando encima de su bastón, llevando el plato de fideos en una mano. Lo dejó en la mesa y puso mala cara.

—Espero que sea la última orden —dijo con aspereza.

Happosai empezó a comer su quinto plato de ramen en seguida.

—Pero qué mal carácter, mi linda Cologne —dijo riendo.

—Quería cerrar temprano y retirarme a descansar y justo viniste tú a importunarme.

—¿Qué modos son esos con un cliente? —se quejó Happosai.

—Bah.

Cologne tomó una silla y se sentó allí cerca a esperar que el otro terminara de comer.

—Solías ser tan hermosa —rememoró Happosai entre un fideo y otro—. Bella como las estrellas, fragante como una flor, ¡con curvas que daban infarto!

—¿Solía? Todavía tengo lo mío, viejo decrépito —replicó la mujer—. Trescientos años no pasan en vano, pero aún conservo mi encanto.

—¡Ja! Eso quisieras. Me da la impresión de que las amazonas envejecen rápido.

Un tazón vacío se estrelló en su cabeza.

—¡Auch! —se quejó el anciano y se frotó en el golpe—. Deberías tener cuidado de dónde pones las manos.

—Ups, se me resbaló —replicó Cologne con muy mala cara. Se masajeó la sien—. Termina de comer de una vez, necesito cerrar, me duele la cabeza.

—¿Y tu bisnieta?, ¿no está para ayudarte?

—Tenía algunos asuntos que resolver en China, y mandé a Mousse como su sirviente durante el viaje. ¿Por qué preguntas tanto?

—Ya que no estás ocupada, pensé que podía invitarte a una cita —dijo Happosai sorbiendo el final de la sopa en su tazón.

Cologne lanzó una risotada.

—¿Cita? ¿Con un viejo carcamal como tú? ¿Y qué puede hacer una señorita de buen ver como yo con un vejete?

Happosai torció el gesto.

—No te hagas, estás tan vieja y tiesa como una momia, de seguro te haces polvo entre mis manos.

—Eso te gustaría comprobar —replicó en seguida Cologne.

—En mi magnanimidad, solo quería alegrarte en tus últimos segundos de vida, para que no te murieras como una pasa seca al sol.

—¿Yo momia? ¿Tú, que estás más vetusto que las montañas, me llamas vieja? Es increíble lo que hay que escuchar.

—Estás decadente, anciana desfigurada —replicó Happosai poniéndose de pie sobre la mesa de un salto—. Te trato tan bien, soy tan tierno ¡y así me pagas!

—Te pago como se me antoja, trasto inútil, ya quisieras rozar esta piel sedosa y probar este cuerpo que tanto te negué.

—Tú rogarías porque estas manos te toquen y te saquen suspiros de tu cuerpo añejo.

—¡Ni en sueños, babosa de tierra! —Cologne se impulsó y se paró sobre su bastón.

—De seguro en tus sueños estoy yo ¡no puedes negarlo! —exclamó Happosai con las manos en la cintura.

—Claro que sí… ¡después de estar borracha de sake! —respondió Cologne fulminándolo con la mirada.

—¡Anciana desagradecida!

—¡Viejo libidinoso!

—A mucha honra —se jactó Happosai—. Pero tú no puedes encender este cuerpo.

—Porque estás más muerto que los dinosaurios.

—Y de seguro tú creciste con ellos. ¡Ja!

—¡Cómo te atreves!

Furibunda, Cologne le lanzó otro tazón de la pila que estaba en la mesa de Happosai.

—¡Ay! Eres una bruja.

—¡Viejo verde!

—¡Hechicera de poca monta! —Happosai lanzó llamas por sus ojos.

—¡Inútil!

—¡Sosa!

—¡Mequetrefe!

—¡Centenaria!

—¡Pusilánime!

—¡Vieja arrugada!

—¡Escoria! ¡Te mataré! —anunció Cologne lista para el ataque.

.

.

Shampoo entró alegre al restaurante y encendió la luz. Su sonrisa se borró de pronto al ver el desorden, las mesas y sillas tiradas, los restos de fideos por el suelo, la vajilla rota. Mousse, detrás de ella, dejó las maletas en el piso y se ajustó los anteojos para ver mejor.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó.

—Algo suceder a bisabuela —replicó Shampoo nerviosa.

Se encaminó a las habitaciones de arriba mientras la llamaba.

—¡Bisabuela! ¡Bisabuela!

Abría cada puerta sin encontrar ni rastro de la anciana. Al final abrió la puerta de su alcoba y en medio de la penumbra logró distinguir un bulto sobre la cama. Encendió la luz y se cubrió la boca con las dos manos para ahogar el grito de espanto.

En la cama, Cologne y Happosai roncaban abrazados, los cuerpos desnudos cubiertos a medias por una manta.

.

FIN

.

.

Nota de autora: ¡Buen inicio de semana! Nunca había escrito nada de Cologne y Happosai, salió así XD.

 **Haruri Saotome** : Ellos son tan tiernos c: Saludos.

 **Ivarodsan** : Es muy cierto eso que decís, jeje. Besos.

 **KityTyKitt** : A mí también me encanta la lluvia, tiene ese no-sé-qué XD. Lástima que por acá no ha llovido. Besos.

 **Litapaz** : Muchas gracias. Abrazos para vos también.

 **SaeKodachi47** : Es cierto, después le tocaría el turno a Ranma de enfermarse, supongo XD. Besos.

 **Dee-Dee Zednem** : Hay muchos fics muy raros. Una vez vi uno (en inglés) donde todas las prometidas se ponían de acuerdo en casarse con Ranma y compartirlo entre todas; y Ranma muy a gusto con el trato XD. Besos.

 **Amigocha** : No creo que le guste, no a tiempo completo; pero sí que le gusta usar su maldición en su beneficio. Saludos.

 **Kaori** : Hay algunos capítulos del manga que se basan en eso: él no puede volver a ser hombre con agua caliente, y el pobre Ranma la pasa muy mal. Saludos. Muchas gracias.

 **Akai27** : Sí, las escenas cotidianas entre ellos, que los muestran como son, también me gustan mucho. Besos.

 **Psicomari** : Bueno, lo que trato siempre cuando escribo (y más en estos one-shots) es poner lo esencial, lo importante, y no irme por las ramas con adornos que no vienen al caso; por eso tal vez todo se siente más directo y causa más efecto. Por cierto, eso es interesante, para mí que la chica sí sospechaba algo de Ryoga, tenés razón XD. Besos para vos.

 **FlynnChan** : Gracias. Saludos.

Muchas gracias por leer. Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	35. Victoria final

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _El año de la felicidad_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Victoria final**.

.

—Bastardo… Ranma… —el murmullo escapó de sus labios lentamente.

Todo era culpa suya, todo había comenzado a ir mal en su vida desde que él había aparecido: Ranma Saotome. Ese chico arrogante e idiota. Antes de que él llegara a la escuela, Ryoga era el mejor artista marcial, era el que lograba capturar los mejores y más deliciosos bocadillos en aquella batalla campal en la que se convertía la hora del almuerzo. Ryoga Hibiki era respetado, era seguido, incluso idolatrado por los alumnos de cursos inferiores. Él tenía un nombre y una reputación.

Pero tuvo que llegar Ranma Saotome… Al mirarlo ya se lo adivinaba distinto, por su osadía de usar el cabello largo, de saltarse las normas del colegio para todo; por su sonrisa arrogante, su actitud desafiante, la forma tan fácil en que lograba hacer todo (menos pasar los exámenes, pero eso era algo a lo que casi ningún muchacho le daba importancia). En cuanto Ryoga se midió con él estuvo claro que a su lado no era nadie en el mundo artemarcialista, su entrenamiento mediocre chocó contra un muro sólido de años de esfuerzos y privaciones para convertirse en el mejor como única meta en la vida.

Estúpido Saotome. Mil veces idiota Saotome por no ser lo suficientemente hombre para hacer frente a su desafío y obligarlo a ir tras él a China y caer en esa poza de martirio. Mil veces odiado y repudiado Ranma Saotome; todo era culpa suya, todas sus desgracias se debían a él, que siempre quería sobrepasarlo y ser el mejor.

Fue el primero en conocer a Akane Tendo, y por lo tanto fue su novio primero, quitándole así la oportunidad de probar lo que era el amor. Con el tiempo él conoció a Akari, por supuesto, pero no antes de haber saboreado lágrimas amargas porque Saotome le robaba todo lo que era suyo, adelantándosele siempre. Si él lograba dominar una técnica milenaria que lo hacía más fuerte e invencible, Ranma lograba aprender una mejor y en mucho menor tiempo. Si él lograba tener una inocente cita con Akane, Ranma encontraba la manera no solo de arruinarla, sino de hacerlo quedar como un idiota; y después Ranma podía pasar días y noches enteras al lado de Akane, por supuesto, porque vivía bajo el mismo techo.

Cuando por fin Ryoga se decidió a formalizar un compromiso con Akari, el idiota de Ranma hacía años que estaba comprometido, pero además, hacía tiempo que había planeado su boda en secreto. Ese maldito afeminado. Logró casarse antes y ser la comidilla de casi toda la ciudad, estaba en boca de todos, y para cuando Ryoga pudo contraer feliz enlace con Akari Unry todavía hacía ecos en la memoria de todos el extravagante matrimonio de los Saotome.

Luego, tuvo descendencia primero, incluso cuando Ryoga se había empeñado en dejar embarazada a Akari antes de la boda, ¡pero no! El maldito siempre adelantándosele, dejándolo como el segundón, como el amigo idiota que seguía sus pasos.

Para completar, y con total osadía, Ranma nombró a su hijo Ichime, el nombre que Ryoga había soñado toda la vida que llevara su primogénito. Ante aquel desplante, a Ryoga no le valieron razones, no le importó que le dijeran que la elección fue de Akane, ni que había sido elegido a último momento porque esperaban una niña. ¡Puras mentiras!

Ryoga lo desafió a un duelo por el honor, pero no sirvió de nada porque Ranma se rio en su cara muy divertido, y lo venció con apenas esfuerzo porque la ira no dejaba concentrar a Ryoga. Otra batalla perdida, de nuevo Ranma se le adelantaba, y sin esforzarse siquiera. Un tiempo después Ryoga lloraba de frustración, porque su primogénito no era varón.

Y así continuó su vida por siempre. Ranma Saotome, siempre el primero, sin importar las trampas que Ryoga buscara hacerle al destino, Ranma siempre iba delante de él. Tuvo más hijos; fue el primero en entregar a una hija en matrimonio; fue el primero en tener nietos; fue el primero en celebrar su trigésimo aniversario de matrimonio.

Ranma, siempre Ranma.

Ryoga apretó los labios en una mueca desagradable y empuñó la mano tanto como las fuerzas se lo permitían.

—Por fin te venceré —susurró después Ryoga, luego de sesenta y cinco años de una vida sin grandes logros por culpa de Ranma Saotome.

Por fin le ganaría, por fin podría adelantarse a él en algo, por fin podría decir que había vencido a Ranma Saotome, y nada de lo que él hiciera podría cambiar eso. Ryoga lanzó una carcajada ahogada, que era mezcla de carraspeo con sonidos guturales.

Moriría antes que Ranma Saotome.

«Te vencí, viejo amigo», pensó. Y cerró los ojos para no volver a abrirlos jamás.

Las máquinas a las que estaba conectado en aquella cama de hospital lanzaron pitidos dando la alarma a los médicos, que llegaron momentos después, pero ya nada podían hacer.

Ryoga Hibiki había muerto con una sonrisa satisfecha en los labios.

.

FIN

.

.

Nota de autora: No es mi intención hacer sufrir a Ryoga, se los prometo; es solo que las ideas aparecen.

 **SaeKodachi47** : Bueno, así dicen, que para el amor no hay edad XD. Besos.

 **Ivarodsan** : ¡Oh, por Dios! Tenés razón XD. Besos.

 **Haruri Saotome** : Nunca lo había visto de ese modo, que se parezcan a Ranma y Akane; es una idea interesante. Saludos.

 **Amigocha** : Supongo que no es impedimento, ya lo sabremos si llegamos a esa edad XD. Besos.

 **ElvisF231** : Varios comentaron eso, nunca se me había ocurrido. Supongo que son la versión malvada de Ranma y Akane jaja. Saludos.

 **KityTyKitt** : Es verdad, Shampoo fue la única en sufrir en ese fic XD. Besos.

 **Akasse-Rainda** : Lamento haberte dado pesadillas, jajaj. Besos.

 **Akai27** : ¿Será que tenían algo antes? Es buena idea alguna historia sobre ellos en la juventud. Besos.

 **Litapaz** : Muchas gracias. Creo que no solo Shampoo se traumó, también todos nosotros XD. Besos.

 **Mkcntkami** : ¿Carcajanáusea? XDDD. Creo que es lo que sentimos todos jaja. Besos.

Muchas gracias a todos por leer. Mañana nos vemos.

Romina


	36. Noche de bodas

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _El año de la felicidad_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Noche de bodas**

.

.

Akane deslizó despacio la puerta de la habitación, solo lo suficiente para atisbar en el interior. Vio los muebles de siempre y dos futones en el piso, puestos muy juntos. Eso era por ahora, hasta que fueran a comprar la cama de estilo occidental.

La muchacha respiró hondamente, una vez, dos, y volvió a tomar con mano temblorosa el orifico redondo para abrir del todo la puerta. De pronto, una voz susurró, sobresaltándola.

—Rápido. Ahora que están todos abajo.

Y Ranma la metió de cabeza en el cuarto.

—¿Por qué nadie le habrá inventado cerraduras a estas cosas? —murmuró el chico observando la puerta que había cerrado.

Akane había caído desparramada encima de uno de los futones, pero se recompuso en seguida, se arrodilló y se sentó sobre sus talones, alisándose la tela del pijama. Ranma fue a sentarse frente a ella en la misma posición después de un momento. Ranma, «su esposo» se obligó a pensar.

Ambos se miraron el regazo por algunos minutos.

—Bien... aquí estamos —comentó Ranma con la voz entrecortada.

—... Sí.

Él levantó la vista y miró más allá del hombro de ella, hacia la puerta cerrada.

—Están aquí —dijo, después la miró y sonrió.

Akane, que había levantado la vista cuando él habló, le devolvió la sonrisa y se sonrojó.

—Como si fuéramos a hacer algo con ellos escuchando detrás de la puerta —comentó Ranma.

—Es la noche de bodas, eso es lo que se estila —replicó ella. Estaba luchando para seguir mirándolo a la cara y no bajar la vista.

—Ya sé —ahora Ranma se sonrojó, adelantó un poco el brazo y tomó una de las manos de la muchacha entre las suyas—. Creo que están todos tan borrachos que ni siquiera se van a dar cuenta de nada.

—Es verdad, incluso Kasumi bebió sake. Todos estaban muy contentos.

—Estaban contentos por tener una excusa para comer y beber como si se fuera a acabar el mundo —dijo Ranma haciendo una mueca, empezó a acariciar inconscientemente la mano de Akane, muy despacio.

—Es que no se resignaban a que no hubiera fiesta —dijo la chica—. Papá estuvo llorando encima de mí hasta que Kasumi me rescató, creo que el alcohol le afloja las lágrimas.

—Nah, él siempre llora así —comentó Ranma encogiéndose de hombros—. Tendrías que ver el efecto del sake en mi madre, me echó un discurso sobre la hombría, los descendientes Saotome y las tradiciones. Lo peor es que la katana se le resbalaba de las manos todo el tiempo. En serio temí por mi vida en un momento.

Akane apretó los labios para contener la risa.

Se escucharon unos murmullos ahogados en el pasillo y entonces Akane miró hacia un costado, como sopesando las posibilidades que tenía. Después gritó:

—¡Vayan a dormir! ¡No vamos a darles ningún espectáculo!

Hasta Ranma se sobresaltó. Al otro lado de la puerta hubo una conversación ahogada y algunos llantos.

 _—_ _Se lo dije, Saotome. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?_

 _—_ _Acaban de perder 2000 yenes, sabía que no se tocarían ni un pelo._

 _—_ _Mi hijo es muy varonil, dejemos todo en sus manos._

 _—_ _Papá, creo que no está bien que nos quedemos aquí._

 _—_ _Ahora que la pequeña Akane está casada solo puedo buscar consuelo en el cálido pecho de Nabiki._

 _—_ _¡Ni siquiera se atreva a tocarme, maestro!_

 _—_ _Amigo Tendo, es solo cuestión de tiempo, se lo aseguro._

Después se escucharon pasos, algunos tranquilos y otros más rápidos, gritos y más murmullos, y finalmente parecía que todos se alejaron hasta el piso de abajo.

Ranma y Akane suspiraron resignados.

—Qué locura.

—Esto es tan vergonzoso —murmuró Akane.

Ranma la miró atentamente y después le apretó la mano, acarició la palma con dedos temblorosos.

—Recuerda que... que prometiste acompañarme a... a-a un lugar —dijo.

—Lo recuerdo —asintió ella—. Claro que te voy a acompañar.

Pensó cuánto sería posible que se inflamara su cara antes de estallar.

—Serán solo dos días y no es... no es la gran cosa, pero... —el muchacho pasó saliva con dificultad—. Pero es tranquilo y v-vamos a... a estar solos... Pude esconder todo de Nabiki —agregó en voz muy baja, con cara de niño que había hecho una travesura.

El corazón de Akane empezó a latir apresurado. Por un momento se preguntó si tendría que llevar a ese pequeño viaje lo que la tía Nodoka había insistido en comprar para la noche de bodas, aunque no creía ser capaz de ponérselo nunca en su vida, y mucho menos para que él la viera.

Ya no era posible que se sonrojara más.

—Voy a ir, Ranma. Yo quiero... yo quiero estar a solas contigo —ya estaba totalmente avergonzada, así que ¿qué más daba mirarlo a la cara?

Él le devolvió la mirada, estaba sonriendo. Akane sintió que las puntas de sus dedos le hacían cosquillas en la palma de tan leves que eran acariciándola.

—Nunca te vi sonreír —comentó.

Ranma no pudo evitar arrugar el entrecejo.

—Yo siempre sonrío.

—No, tú no sonríes —dijo ella muy segura—, haces ese gesto de engreído, esa mueca de superioridad. Pero hoy te la pasaste sonriendo de verdad y creo que nunca te había visto así.

El muchacho parecía confundido.

—Bueno... no sé... Estoy feliz —replicó encogiéndose de hombros.

A ella se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

—Yo también —dijo con el rostro mojado.

—Pero... pero ¿por qué lloras entonces? —Ranma la miró afligido, moviendo los brazos sin saber qué hacer.

—Es por la emoción —le explicó Akane secándose las lágrimas—. No es algo malo.

—Nunca voy a entender a las chicas —sentenció Ranma desconcertado—. Sobre todo a ti, eres tan rara.

—Gracias —replicó ella con ironía y un gesto de enfado.

Se quedaron en silencio un rato.

—Entonces… ¿qué deberíamos hacer? —preguntó al fin Ranma.

—No lo sé… ¿Quizá jugar a algo?

—¿Cómo qué?

Trajeron todos los juegos de mesa que encontraron en la casa, y dos mazos de naipes. Se la pasaron jugando, discutiendo cuando alguno supuestamente hacía trampa y haciendo las pases después, para finalmente cambiar de juego.

Cuando los venció el sueño se durmieron tranquilos y felices, cada uno en su propio futón, porque aún eran demasiado tímidos para estar más cerca.

Siempre, en los años por venir, Akane recordaría con cariño y mucha risa la manera en que habían pasado su primera noche como marido y mujer, su noche de bodas.

.

.

FIN

.

.

Nota de autora: ¿Han leído mi fic _Todo el olvido está lleno de memoria?_ Pues esta historia encaja en ese universo, digamos que es una escena que nunca se vio, pero que ocurrió en esos años que no se cuentan en aquel fic.

Hoy quiero saludar a todas las mujeres, aprovechando este día en que se recuerda que ocupamos el mismo lugar, y somos igual de importantes, que los hombres.

Disculpen que no tenga tiempo ahora para nada más, ya mañana podré responder sus comentarios y saludarnos uno por uno, pero sepan que siempre los leo. Gracias: **rosefe-123, Akasse-Rainda, Haruri Saotome, Ivarodsan, KityTyKitt, Amigocha, Dee-Dee Zednem, UsaBlue, ElvisF231, Litapaz, Akai27**. Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios que siempre encuentran nuevos aspectos de mis historias y me hacen pensar mucho.

Recuerden la página de facebook **_Fantasy Fiction Estudios_** , donde hay avisos de todas las actualizaciones y todo lo que hacemos en el fandom; también muchos temas interesantes y buena música.

Nos vemos mañana. Besos para todos.

Romina


	37. Deuda de sangre

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _El año de la felicidad_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Deuda de sangre**

.

.

El doctor Tofú terminó de envolver la venda en el brazo de Ranma y le dio una palmadita en el hombro.

—Estás listo —le comentó sonriente—. En un par de días quedarás como nuevo.

Ranma asintió y Tofú pudo ver que Akane lo observaba aliviada.

—No te esfuerces demasiado con tus entrenamientos —le recomendó mientras los acompañaba a la salida.

A Tofú le llamó la atención que ahora su paciente era casi siempre Ranma, cuando antaño había atendido más de una vez las contusiones de Akane; la muchacha se veía bastante más crecida ahora, ya no parecía la niña temperamental de antes que siempre se enzarzaba en peleas.

—Muchas gracias por todo, doctor Tofú —dijo Akane haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

—Sí, gracias Tofú —la secundó Ranma, rascándose la nuca nervioso.

El doctor sonrió un poco más, divertido con aquel par de tórtolos.

—No se preocupen. Vuelvan cuando quieran, aquí estaré por cualquier cosa que necesiten.

En la entrada de la clínica había un hombre esperando por él. Tofú lo observó con cuidado, sin alterar la sonrisa de su rostro.

—Hasta luego, doctor.

El par de jóvenes se despidió y salió. Ono Tofú se volvió hacia el hombre que esperaba pacientemente, aparentando ser un paciente cualquiera. Vestía pantalón de traje y camisa blanca; el saco lo llevaba colgado de un brazo. Lo saludó con una respetuosa reverencia.

—Hashimoto —dijo Tofú inclinando la cabeza.

—Jefe —replicó el hombre.

El doctor cerró la puerta del consultorio y le puso seguro. A través de los vidrios, miró a un lado y a otro de la calle y colocó el cartel «cerrado». Se volvió hacia su acompañante.

—¿Tomarías el té conmigo, viejo amigo? —le preguntó sonriendo como siempre.

—Sería un honor.

Las volutas de vapor se elevaban de las tazas mientras Tofú servía el té. Luego se sentó frente a Hashimoto. Ambos se observaron un momento, al final Tofú sonrió.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo —comentó.

—Es verdad, jefe, para todos nosotros pasó el tiempo.

—No es necesario que me llames así —dijo Tofú un tanto incómodo—. Ya no soy tu jefe, soy un simple acupunturista.

Hashimoto asintió.

—Sin embargo, no puedo evitarlo —respondió—. Supongo que las costumbres no cambian, y tampoco se olvida el pasado, aunque se quiera.

Tofú lo miró mientras el otro bebía un sorbo del té.

—Está delicioso —comentó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Después probó una de las galletas que Tofú había puesto para acompañar el té—. ¡Vaya! Realmente ha mejorado su cocina, jefe.

—Fueron hechas… por una vecina —dijo Tofú con los ojos bajos, recordando que Kasumi se las había enviado esa tarde con Akane y Ranma.

Hashimoto saboreó las galletas.

—Veo que le va muy bien, jefe, ha tenido una vida muy decente desde que nos dejó —comentó el hombre.

—No puedo quejarme. Vivo bien ayudando a la gente, y eso me gusta. ¿Qué hay de ti, Hashi?

El otro hombre sonrió ante aquel nombre, que le recordaba tiempos remotos.

—No fue fácil cuando nos dejó, jefe; las cosas se complicaron un poco. Kinomura trajo a su gente a trabajar con nosotros y ya no fue lo mismo. Ellos hacían las cosas a su propio modo, que no era _nuestro_ modo, ¿me comprende?

Tofú asintió.

—Es extraño decirlo, pero ya ni siquiera los yakuzas son como los de antes —rio Hashimoto.

Tofu no celebró la broma. En su mente se agolparon las imágenes de aquel pasado que luchaba cada día por olvidar, pero que lo acosaban constantemente; su subordinado Hashimoto tenía razón, uno no escapa de su pasado con la mafia. Tofú lo había intentado, mucho, y sin embargo, un día cualquiera cuando creía que todo estaba bien, allí estaba un antiguo compañero de andanzas, tomando el té con él, recordándole lo que había hecho muchos años atrás.

—Al final también dejé aquellos negocios —siguió diciendo Hashimoto—, ahora soy un simple hombre asalariado, que se gana el pan honradamente.

—Me alegro de que siguieras buenos pasos —comentó Tofú dando un sorbo a su taza.

—Así es… sí —Hashimoto comió otra galleta y cambió de posición en la silla, como si le resultara incómoda.

Tofú continuaba tranquilo bebiendo de su taza, con los ojos cerrados mientras los cristales de los anteojos se le empañaban con el vapor.

—Jefe, yo…

—¿Qué es… Hashi?

El hombre tragó saliva. Juntó las manos con nerviosismo.

—Sigo en contacto con algunos de los muchachos, usted sabe; por los viejos tiempos y todo eso. Además, somos amigos después de todo.

—Entiendo —dijo Tofú—. Nosotros… también podemos ser amigos.

—Para mí sería un honor, jefe —replicó el otro inclinando la cabeza—. Pero… no se trata de eso.

Tofú lo miró y tuvo un mal presentimiento acechándolo desde la nuca, como le sucedía antes cuando su instinto le avisaba del peligro.

—Continúa, por favor —pidió con lentitud.

Hashimoto se aclaró la garganta.

—Hace días que circulan… ciertos rumores —explicó—. Me los contó Kano, y a él se los había susurrado Yamada, que todavía tiene a su sobrino en el clan, ¿comprende? Pues… decían que se encontraron algunas pistas sobre lo que ocurrió… hace diez años.

—Diez años —repitió Tofú en un susurró.

—¿Comprende usted? —Hashimoto se inclinó un poco hacia adelante, para hablarle confidencialmente—. Quizá se podría indagar más y encontrar a _todos_ los responsables de lo que le ocurrió a Betty. Ella no se merecía ese final.

Tofú apretó con fuerza la taza entre las manos.

—Es verdad, no se lo merecía —comentó con voz tranquila—. Ella no tenía nada que ver con nuestro negocio.

—Sin embargo, era su prometida —Hashimoto bajó la cabeza apenado—. La… asesinaron de la peor manera —dijo con voz estrangulada—, y además lograron que usted dejara nuestra familia. Era lo que buscaban.

—Hashi…

—Jefe, siempre sospechamos de la gente de Yoshikawa, pero nunca pudimos encontrar las pruebas suficientes para actuar.

—Hashimoto, ¿me estás diciendo…? —Tofú no terminó la pregunta, sus ojos brillaban tras las gafas cuando miró a su acompañante.

—Podríamos encontrar a los culpables de la muerte de Betty y hacerlos pagar —murmuró Hashimoto muy bajo.

Tofú apretó los puños y sus ojos buscaron al esqueleto que reposaba colgado en una esquina del consultorio, al que, en un arrebato que ni él comprendía del todo, había nombrado como a su primer amor. _Betty._ La joven y hermosa Betty, la radiante chica mitad japonesa, de ojos intensos y larga cabellera rubia; esa con la que había soñado una vida juntos; la que lo amaba a pesar de lo que él era o el trabajo que hacía. _Dulce y hermosa Betty._ Lo que más había amado en el mundo.

—Por supuesto, los muchachos están listos para ponerse a sus órdenes si así lo desea. El grupo está dispuesto a rearmarse, una última vez, por una buena causa, para saldar nuestra deuda de sangre —habló Hashimoto con emoción—. Usted… jefe, usted solo debe dar la orden.

Tofú se levantó de golpe de la silla. Hashimoto lo miró levantando la cabeza ante su tremenda altura.

—Sentí que era mi deber traerle estas noticias, jefe. Ahora… es su decisión.

Tofú lo observó en silencio, después paseó la mirada por la mesa, las dos tazas, el plato con galletas. Sus ojos se endurecieron. Aunque por fuera él parecía tranquilo y alegre, su corazón estaba continuamente agitado por los recuerdos, y ahora había una posibilidad de calmarlo y acallar sus penas. ¿Sería capaz de renunciar a esa vida que había creado cuando dejó a los yakuzas? Su impecable consultorio, sus tardes de trabajo y entrenamiento; sus vecinos, amigos, conocidos, los Tendo y sus atenciones, la amistad de Ranma y Akane, la sonrisa dulce de Kasumi.

—Jefe…

—¿Te pondrías a mis órdenes? —preguntó Tofú.

—Incondicionalmente —respondió el otro.

Tofú avanzó hasta darle la espalda.

—Reúne a los que quieran unírsenos —ordenó—. Mañana temprano nos encontraremos en la casa de Shibuya. ¿Sigue disponible?

—No me han llegado comentarios de lo contrario —respondió Hashimoto.

Tofú asintió.

—Te daré nuevas órdenes cuando nos veamos, Hashi —indicó.

El hombre se levantó prestamente y se despidió haciendo una reverencia. Cuando se quedó solo, Tofú tomó una de las galletas del plato y la comió lentamente mientras miraba el vacío.

Al otro día la clínica no abrió. Y permaneció cerrada durante mucho tiempo más.

.

FIN

.

.

Nota de autora: Este es un intento de responder por qué Tofú desapareció de la serie de un momento a otro (además de por lo vaga que es Rumiko XD).

 **Haruri Saotome** : Ellos son así y así los queremos jeje. Saludos.

 **KityTyKitt** : Maldita Rumiko, ni un beso, nada. Pero no importa, ellos son tan lindos que lo compensan todo XD. Besos.

 **Akkase-Rainda** : Quizá podría haber una continuación, lo estoy pensando :D Besos.

 **Amigocha** : No sé qué lugar exacto será, pero me imagino que uno muy lejos de todos (muy, muy lejos) XD. Besos.

 **Javiera** : OMG! En serio, estoy emocionadísima, mis cachetes están rojos de tantas lindas palabras. Muchas gracias, de verdad. Justo el otro día hablaba con uno de mis cuñados sobre esas plataformas, y sí también queremos con Noham publicar nuestros originales (quizá en Amazon u otro lado), pero siempre tengo esa especie de miedo, ¿en serio la gente pagaría por leerme? No sé, como el fanfiction es gratis tal vez se malacostumbren XD. Pero sí que lo intentaremos. Gracias de nuevo por tus palabras que me dan mucho ánimo. Besos.

 **Guest** : Muy a lo Ranma y Akane jajaja. Saludos.

 **Dee-Dee Zednem** : Jajaja, no te preocupes, seguro que no fuiste vos si no la página que siempre se manda alguna. Bueno, aún no hay lemon, pero quién sabe, quedan más de 300 capítulos todavía XD. Besos.

 **UsaBlue** : Exactamente, es esa parte de _Todo el olvido…_ Muchas gracias por tu comentario y por leer. Besos.

 **Litapaz** : Sí, ese es uno de los viajes que hacen siguiendo esa costumbre de escapar de todos (qué buena memoria, me había olvidado lo del jacuzzi XD). Aunque probablemente acá la quería llevar a otro lado. Besos.

 **Kaori** : Es verdad, esa inocencia y pureza de la relación de Ranma y Akane creo que es lo que la hace tan linda. No te preocupes, muchas gracias por leer y disfrutar. Besos.

 **Akai27** : Es verdad, ellos tienen esas dos facetas. Imaginarlos muy apasionados tampoco les queda mal ;) Besos.

 **Harmonystar** : Muchas gracias. Te mando saludos.

 **Noham** : Suerte que no te censuran los reviews en esta página porque si no vos no podrías escribir ninguno XD, y no me refiero a lo del 69. ;)

 **Mkcntkam** i: No soy yo, es que ellos son tan tieeeernoooos. Jeje. Besos.

Gracias a todos los que leen. Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	38. Camino torcido

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _El año de la felicidad_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Camino torcido**

.

.

Tatewaki Kuno se removió en el asiento de la sala de espera del ayuntamiento de Nerima. Su acompañante resopló. Se miraron a los ojos un momento. Shampoo fue la que primero desvió la mirada.

—Esto ser ridículo —refunfuñó—. Deber irnos, deber irnos ahora.

Casi se levantó, pero Kuno aferró su brazo a tiempo.

—Estoy de acuerdo —dijo gallardamente moviendo su flequillo con una mano—. Sin embargo, mi honor de guerrero me impide hacerlo. La reparación debe ser del tamaño de la falta cometida. Debemos agachar la cabeza y aceptar nuestro destino, y ser fuertes, como los auténticos guerreros que somos, para no llorar por las mieles que podríamos haber saboreado de ser otras las circunstancias.

Kuno apretó con fuerza los ojos, a punto de derramar una lágrima. La clara imagen de la dulce Akane Tendo y la chica del cabello de fuego, tomadas de la mano y sonriéndole, acudió rápidamente a su cabeza.

Shampoo volvió a sentarse y cruzó los brazos, de reojo vio que su abuela, en la puerta del ayuntamiento, vigilaba, y le dedicó una mirada de advertencia que la dejó clavada en la silla. Se mordió los labios desesperada.

—Todo ser culpa de tonto chico pato —murmuró la muchacha china.

Después volvió su ira contra Kuno.

—Y ser tu culpa. ¿Qué hacer tú en fiesta esa noche? Nadie invitar, ¡nadie!

—Llegué allí atraído por el especial aroma de mi chica de cabellos de fuego y mi bella Akane Tendo, ambas se me presentaron en sueños diciéndome que me aguardaban en aquel lugar para ofrendarme su inocencia y sus más recónditos secretos —explicó Kuno—. Y nunca un Kuno ha desoído el llamado de una doncella.

El muchacho bajó la mirada.

—Sin embargo… fui engañado y no hallé a mis dos hermosas doncellas, sino…

—¡Callar! —ordenó Shampoo contrariada.

Lo había preparado todo tan bien, excepto que no había contado con Mousse, el tonto que se metía siempre donde no lo llamaban. El muy idiota confesó después que había cambiado las bebidas, esas que ella preparó con tanto esfuerzo, las que llevaban el elixir mezcla de drogas y afrodisíacos.

Había sido una tonta. Para colmo se había arriesgado sin protección, y en sus días fértiles.

No pudo ocultar de su abuela los síntomas por demasiado tiempo. Y Shampoo lloró amargamente cuando la vieja Cologne sentenció que no había manera de achacarle la criatura a Ranma ni con toda la magia china disponible.

Los llamaron, eran los siguientes.

Shampoo y Kuno se levantaron de mala gana y entraron a la oficina que decía «Certificados de matrimonio».

.

FIN

.

.

Nota de autora: Viendo que a la mayoría le gustó mucho el capítulo de ayer, creo que tendré que hacer una segunda parte XD, pero tendrán que esperar un poquito. Mientras tanto, aquí una de las veces en que a Shampoo los planes le salen _muy_ mal. Pobrecita jojojo.

 **Haruri Saotome** : ¿Verdad que sí encaja bastante? Espero que luego te guste la continuación. Saludos.

 **Akkase-Rainda** : Te confieso que sí había pensado poner eso XD, pero después cambié de idea jaja. Besos.

 **Litapaz** : Oh, qué lindo que te gustara tanto mi historia. Mi primer fic largo, lo recuerdo con mucho cariño :'D Gracias por continuar leyéndome. Besos y abrazos.

 **ElvisF231** : Muchas gracias. Ojalá te guste después la continuación también. Saludos.

 **Jqro** : Muchas gracias. Miraremos esas páginas y ya podrás tener noticias nuestras :) Besos.

 **Dee-Dee Zednem** : Oh, gracias. No es para tanto XD, voy sacando ideas de aquí y de allá, las mezclo todas, las converso con Noham y así salen buenas historias. Besos.

 **Amigocha** : Te recomiendo leer el manga, es muy, muy divertido, mucho mejor que el anime; y tiene historias muy geniales. En la segunda parte escribiré un poco de Tofú y Betty. Gracias por leer. Besos.

 **KityTyKitt** : Lo merece y lo tendrá XDD. Besos.

 **Kaori** : Parece que a muchos les gustan esas historias XD. Es verdad que no se sabe nada de la vida de Tofú y eso da mucha libertad creativa. Saludos.

 **Noham** : Todo eso lo decís porque me querés, te tengo hechizado XD. Beso.

Muchas gracias a todos por leer. Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	39. Esperando la felicidad

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _El año de la felicidad_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Esperando la felicidad**

.

.

Nodoka Saotome, de soltera Nodoka Torii, había sido criada en una familia profundamente tradicional, con un padre cabeza de familia que dictaba todas las órdenes de la casa, las que no se podían siquiera discutir, mucho menos desobedecer. Desde pequeña había sido pulcra, ordenada, sumisa, callada, muy femenina y servil. Pasaba por las habitaciones de la casa con apenas un susurro, sin mostrar su presencia si es que había hombres presente; gracias al empeño de su madre había dominado la cocina japonesa a muy temprana edad; era educada y sabía comportarse. Cuando cumplió los dieciocho años era la mujer ideal para convertirse en el ama de casa japonesa estrella, aunque, muy a su pesar, sus padres no encontraban un candidato adecuado, y Nodoka corría el gravísimo riesgo de quedar solterona, llegar a la edad en que si no había encontrado marido los demás pensarían que era por algo, y ya ningún hombre respetable le haría una propuesta.

Ciertos hechos marcaron justo entonces la pauta del destino de Nodoka, y le permitieron a su padre forzar el matrimonio inmediatamente y así librarse de las habladurías. Para todos fue el final feliz de una serie de desagradables asuntos que fueron sucediéndose demasiado a prisa.

A Nodoka le hubiera gustado que todo resultara un poco más romántico. Hubiera querido, como soñaba desde niña, que un apuesto hombre amable, amoroso y muy limpio, la rescatara de su vida desabrida; hubiera deseado enamorarse violentamente, escaparse juntos y ser felices por el resto de sus días, quizá viviendo humildemente, pero siempre alimentados del amor.

Pero no ocurrió de esa manera. Muy tristemente le arrebataron la inocencia una noche de agosto, cuando volvía sola a casa después de visitar el festival con algunas amigas. Las calles oscuras, que nunca antes la habían importunado, se convirtieron a partir de ese momento en un constante tormento y recordatorio de lo que le había ocurrido. Nunca pudo ver la cara de su agresor, solo recordaba el horrible aroma a sake que lo envolvía, su voz grave, enronquecida por el alcohol y la noche de jarana, y su peso aplastante encima. También el dolor, la vergüenza, la indignación y el arrebato de furia y de miedo al mismo tiempo.

Pidió auxilio pero nadie acudió, quizá porque no querían inmiscuirse. Cuando el tipo la soltó, dejándola tirada en medio del callejón, solo pudo atinar a cubrirse el kimono rasgado para parecer decente y caminar a paso muy lento de vuelta a casa, pensando cómo podría mirar a su madre a los ojos y contarle lo que había ocurrido. Aún no asimilaba del todo el drama de la violación que había sufrido, creía estar en otro cuerpo, que eran otros pies los que la llevaban a casa, que todo le había ocurrido a alguien más.

Al entrar, con solo una mirada, su madre creyó saber lo que había pasado, y aunque sintió su corazón roto, la tan estricta educación reprimiendo cualquier arrebato de emoción que le habían inculcado no le permitió hablar. Hizo pasar a su hija al ofuro donde la instó a lavarse bien, y a no decir una palabra a nadie hasta que un tiempo hubiera pasado.

Nodoka lloró esa noche acurrucada en el futón, sabiendo que todos sus sueños habían terminado para siempre, y ahora solo podría ser repudiada por toda la sociedad, y por su padre, lo que más la afligía.

Al pasar dos meses, el peor destino se hizo realidad: Nodoka estaba embarazada. La madre hizo alarde de todo el tacto de que disponía para darle la noticia al padre; aunque nunca mencionó el incidente, sí hizo alusión a que el padre de la criatura nunca se haría responsable y eso había que arreglarlo.

Nodoka soportó humillaciones de todo tipo, pero la peor fue que consiguieran al primer hombre que pasaba para que fuera su marido. Su padre sabía de un par de muchachos que en esa época trabajaban en la tienda de un amigo, no los conocía de nada, ni siquiera sabía si alguno de ellos podía ofrecer un buen porvenir como yerno, ni tampoco le interesaba. Lo único por lo que eran útiles era porque estaban de paso y pronto se irían a otra ciudad. El padre de Nodoka averiguó que uno de ellos estaba comprometido en matrimonio con una muchacha de buena familia de Tokio, pero el otro estaba completamente soltero. Por una buena suma de dinero accedió a casarse.

Así Genma Saotome entró a la vida de Nodoka Torii, cambiándola definitivamente. Cruzaron muy pocas palabras antes del matrimonio, y muy pocas después. A las pocas semanas dejaron la ciudad y a los padres de Nodoka, a los que ella nunca volvió a ver, y partieron a otro lugar donde Genma Saotome trabajaría de lo que pudiera.

Nodoka nunca llegó a amarlo, y él mucho menos a ella. Se toleraban, Genma incluso era bastante amable, a pesar de ser jugador, holgazán y timador. Jamás tuvieron intimidad, jamás siquiera se besaron; eran un matrimonio solo en los papeles, y eso Nodoka lo agradecía porque no se veía capaz de soportar aquel acto inmundo con un hombre una vez más. Vivía sus días como si fueran una agonía, nada le importaba, ni siquiera el bebé que llevaba en el vientre, porque era el recordatorio de que su vida era solo una serie de sueños truncos.

Había intentado suicidarse por primera vez la noche antes del matrimonio. Buscó unas pastillas que su madre usaba para dormir e intentó tomárselas todas; sin embargo no fue capaz, apenas pudo tomar dos y la simple perspectiva de no volver a abrir los ojos al día siguiente la llenó de un terror indescriptible. La estúpida esperanza de que todo mejoraría fue lo que la hizo aferrarse a la vida.

Pero nada mejoró.

Vivía una existencia sin sentido, sobreviviendo a duras penas con el dinero que Genma traía a la casa, el que no había gastado en su juerga. No tenía amigos, no conocía a nadie en la ciudad donde vivía, estaba lejos de sus padres, que la habían protegido siempre de todo. Ajena al mundo, casi ni reparaba en que el bebé seguía creciendo dentro de ella fuerte y sano.

El segundo intento de suicidio fue en uno de sus habituales accesos de llanto, casi en el sexto mes de embarazo. Desesperada, buscó hacerse daño con un cuchillo, las manos le temblaban, pero justo antes de poder hacer la herida mortal, sintió las leves patadas del bebé en su vientre, y su movimiento dentro de su ser. Se detuvo perpleja, sin entender lo que ocurría. Nadie le había explicado que la vida se desarrollaba de aquella manera asombrosa. Soltó el cuchillo y arrodillada en el piso de su cocina, lloró, pero ahora de extrema felicidad al comprender el milagro que se gestaba dentro de ella.

Se aferró a aquel bebé, que se convirtió desde entonces en su único motivo para vivir. Recuperó un poco de la alegría por la vida y se dedicó a cuidarse, porque eso repercutía en su bebé. Comenzó a sonreír más, imaginando que llegaría ese pequeño niño que la haría feliz para siempre, no importaba nada más.

Y así fue. Al tenerlo en sus brazos por primera vez todos sus miedos, frustraciones y amarguras desaparecieron. Se volcó a él de lleno, sin importarle nada ni nadie más. Su vida comenzó a tener sentido de nuevo. Llamó al pequeño Ranma, un nombre que sonaba hermoso en sus labios.

Lo cuidó, lo atendió, lo amó con todo el amor que guardaba dentro de sí, el que no le dio ni le daría ya a nadie más. Fue feliz a su manera. Se consolaba pensando que aunque no quería a su marido, sí lo toleraba como la buena esposa que era, y pondría lo mejor de ella para darle un hogar y una familia decente a su pequeño Ranma.

Mas, cuando Ranma tenía casi dos años, sus peores temores se hicieron realidad. Su esposo, del que apenas sabía nada, resultó ser un entusiasta practicante de artes marciales que dispuso que debía entrenar a su hijo desde pequeño para que, cuando tuviera la edad suficiente, heredara un dojo, de acuerdo a una extraña promesa que había hecho con un amigo. Nodoka apenas entendió o escuchó nada de esto, lo único que pudo comprender fue que se lo llevaría por todo Japón para enseñarle los secretos del Arte. Lo arrancaría de su lado y se lo llevaría lejos.

Ella nada podía hacer porque su esposo era el cabeza de familia, y si disponía algo, aquella decisión debía acatarse. Sin embargo rogó y lloró, se inclinó en el suelo ante él para pedirle que no le quitara lo más valioso de su vida. Al final, lo único que pudo conseguir fue una promesa —firmada de su puño y letra— de que le traería de vuelta a Ranma cuando hubiera crecido hasta convertirse en un Hombre entre los hombres.

Con aquella promesa estampada en un papel bien apretado cerca de su corazón, los vio marchar. Rogando por volver a ver a su Ranma. Rogando por un día volver a ser feliz.

.

FIN

.

.

Nota de autora: A veces es necesario un poquito de drama, ¿no? XD. El apellido de soltera de Nodoka en esta historia es el mismo que tiene en el fic _S &S Detectives_, de Noham; ya saben que me gusta usar nombres del universo de los fics de Noham para que todo parezca creado dentro del mismo multiverso, por decirlo de alguna manera. Y además, así no tengo que pensar uno nuevo que quede bien XDDD.

 **Haruri Saotome** : Muchas gracias, pronto se viene esa continuación, y hasta creo que tendré que hacer una tercera parte, jaja. Saludos.

 **Akasse-Rainda** : Creo que lo peor que te puede pasar es terminar con Kuno XD. Gracias por leer. Besos.

 **ElvisF231** : Supongo que Shampoo no tendrá más remedio que consolarse con el dinero jaja. Saludos.

 **Deliza22** : ¡Muchas gracias! Me alegro de que te gustara tanto. Gracias por leer. Pues a mí también me gusta más ser mujer y lo prefiero jeje. Besos.

 **Ivarodsan** : Me encantó tu comentario XD. Me hizo reír mucho. Besos.

 **Dee-Dee Zednem** : Yo nunca había visto nada con Kuno y Shampoo, pero creo que ella queda mejor con Mousse también. Besos.

 **Fran** : Gracias :) Me alegro de que te gusten mis one-shots. Siempre trato de cuidar mucho la ortografía y la redacción en general. Gracias por leer. Saludos.

 **Litapaz** : ¿Por qué será que nos gusta ver sufrir a Shampoo? XD. Besos.

 **Amigocha** : ¿Pobre Kuno? Verdad jajaja. Oh, qué suerte que vendan el manga por allá; acá se consiguen por ahí algunos tomos sueltos nada más. Espero que disfrutes mucho tu lectura. Besos.

 **Akai27** : Muchas gracias. El de Tofú tendrá continuación dentro de poco. Es verdad, creo que Shampoo nos sería más simpática si no se le pegara a Ranma, es bastante graciosa, no se puede negar. Besos.

Gracias por leer. Nos vemos mañana con otra historia.

Romina


	40. Baile de máscaras

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _El año de la felicidad_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Baile de máscaras**

.

.

En el amplio salón las parejas dibujaban círculos al compás de la música; las mujeres hacían volar sus amplias faldas y los hombres las seguían moviéndose a un lado y al otro. Cada uno de los presentes ocultaba su rostro tras una máscara, algunas sobrias y elegantes, las de las mujeres con brillos y plumas que acompañaban el color de los vestidos.

La fiesta de máscaras de la señora Hibiki era todo un éxito. La anfitriona paseó entre las parejas, sonriendo a uno y otro lado, buscando con la mirada a su esposo, al que distinguió en un rincón copa en mano, hablando con un grupo de caballeros. Se acercó realizando una breve reverencia.

—Señora Hibiki, permítame felicitarla. Espléndida fiesta como siempre —la saludó uno de los hombres.

—Gracias, señor Shimomura.

—Querida Akari, te has esforzado en realidad —felicitó Happosai, un anciano de rostro arrugado y risueño, con cierto brillo malicioso en la mirada, hábil comerciante—. Nuestro muchacho Ryoga es sin duda muy afortunado al tenerte.

Ryoga, a su lado, se aclaró la garganta.

—Ya no soy un muchacho, tío —comentó.

—Tonterías. Siempre serás un muchacho para un viejo como yo.

Akari ocultó la sonrisa detrás del abanico.

—Gracias, tío, es usted muy amable, no creo ser digna de tantos halagos. Pienso que también soy muy afortunada de tener al señor Hibiki conmigo, ¿no es así, acaso? Y debo en estos momentos robar su atención.

—Oh, los jóvenes y el amor —comentó el señor Shimomura con una sonrisa pícara.

—Sin duda deben tener un poco de tiempo para ustedes —Happosai hizo un gesto con la mano indicando que eran libres de irse.

Akari se tomó del brazo de su esposo y pasearon lentamente por el salón de fiesta. Al final, salieron al jardín.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó el marido.

—Quería estar a solas contigo un momento. La parte mala de las fiestas es ser los anfitriones, ¿verdad? Una tiene que estar atenta a todos los invitados, no descuidar a ninguno o podría ofenderse por mi negligencia; pero eso me quita tiempo para ti. Esposo mío, ¿te diviertes?

—Mucho. Sigues siendo la mejor anfitriona que conozco —le besó el dorso de la mano galantemente—. Además, me encantan las fiestas, me recuerda que te conocí en una, y ya nunca más pude apartar mis ojos de ti.

Akari ocultó de nuevo su risa y sonrojo tras el abanico.

—Los bailes de máscaras son el mejor lugar para conocer al amor de tu vida. Se puede percibir el alma de la persona. Libres de las ataduras sociales, las personas muestran su verdadero ser, enmascarados actúan como realmente dicta su corazón, para bien o para mal. Mi deseo, si me es permitido pronunciar alguno, es que muchas jóvenes puedan enamorarse de verdad hoy aquí en mi casa, y sean correspondidas y felices por el resto de sus vidas.

—Mi soñadora Akari —dijo su marido con dulzura, casi como un regaño.

—Soñar no cuesta nada, y es la sal de la vida —replicó su esposa sabiamente.

.

.

Akane Tendo se estaba divirtiendo como nunca. Había bailado con varios caballeros, incluso repetido una pieza con uno cuyos modales eran impecables, hablaba pausadamente y con inteligencia, lo que la había cautivado. No lo reconocía a través de la máscara, lo que le agregó un poco de misterio sustancioso al asunto. En ocasiones los bailes de máscaras no eran tal, ya que la mayoría de los invitados eran fácilmente reconocibles, ya fuera por sus maneras, su tono de voz o los temas que trataban; pero en esta ocasión todo resultaba deliciosamente desconcertante. Como petición especial para participar del juego, Akari Hibiki había pedido a los invitados que se esmeraran en cambiar drásticamente sus atuendos y peinados, incluso que impostaran la voz si lo consideraban apropiado. Como tal, Akane lucía un vestido de un turquesa brillante que en ninguna otra ocasión sería capaz de ponerse, y había arreglado su cabello para que pareciera mucho más corto de lo que realmente era. Feliz, disfrutaba de la velada.

La fortuna quiso que volviera a coincidir con el agradable caballero que la había cautivado. No había preguntado su nombre, o el nombre supuesto que usaba durante esa noche, pero su antifaz era completamente negro y el cabello, que lo traía un poco más largo de lo que los caballeros lo usaban normalmente, se lo había trenzado, remedando el atuendo de los piratas. Akane no había dejado de prestarle atención en toda la noche, y notó con desazón que él bailaba con Ukyo, una de sus amigas de toda la vida; hasta llegó a sentir celos al pensar, muy tontamente, que por haber compartido dos piezas de baile ella tenía cierta exclusividad sobre aquel hombre.

Al terminar un baile especialmente vigoroso se quedaron frente a frente respirando agitados. Akane supuso que la evitaría cortésmente con un gesto de la cabeza para buscar a otra dama, porque bailar tres veces con la misma persona resultaría casi inapropiado ya que contribuiría a las habladurías. Lo que Akane no recordaba era que en los bailes de máscaras de la señora Hibiki cualquier cosa estaba permitida.

Los jóvenes se acercaron, el varón rodeando la cintura de Akane con uno de sus brazos, sus manos entrelazadas ya que la pieza siguiente era un lento vals para permitir que los asistentes recuperaran el aliento.

—Ya que el destino se esmera en juntarnos esta noche, ¿me es lícito preguntar su nombre? —preguntó el caballero.

Akane volvió a regocijarse al escuchar su hermosa voz, clara y dulce a sus oídos.

—Si usted ha asistido a otras fiestas de la señora Hibiki ya sabrá que no puedo darle más que un nombre supuesto.

—Lamentablemente he vivido en el extranjero y he regresado hace muy poco a Japón. Es la primera vez que tengo ocasión de participar de una fiesta tan interesante como esta.

—¡Oh! —Ahora Akane se explicaba que nunca antes se lo hubiera cruzado en las fiestas de Akari—. En ese caso, como ha insistido en que nuestro encuentro es obra del destino, le diré que mi nombre es Orihime.

El caballero sonrió.

—¿En ese caso yo seré Hikoboshi?

Ambos rieron. Continuaron bailando, girando alegres en el salón, hablando de cosas intrascendentes, nada demasiado personal o que pudiera revelar su verdadero nombre. Al terminar, Hikoboshi sugirió salir al jardín a refrescarse un poco, a lo que Akane accedió encantada.

La noche era agradable, las estrellas tapizaban el firmamento. Se sentaron cerca de una de las fuentes en el amplio jardín de los Hibiki, una zona a la que no iban otras parejas, por lo que podrían estar solos.

—Discúlpeme si soy demasiado brusco —comenzó el caballero—, pero me siento irremediablemente atraído por usted.

—¿Qué? —Akane abrió su abanico y comenzó a darse aire, sonrojada—. Pero ¿qué dice?

—No lo creerá, pero normalmente soy tímido —sonrió apenas—. Sin embargo, esta noche, al verla… siento que si dejo pasar esta oportunidad me arrepentiré por siempre.

—Pero… yo…

—Lo sé, lo sé. Créame, no quiero abusar de su buena disposición, simplemente quisiera… ¿Podría quitarse la máscara para mí?

—Pues… —Akane dudó.

El caballero se acercó más a ella, pero Akane no hizo nada para apartarse, hechizada por el brillo en su mirada, que descubría por detrás del antifaz.

—Yo haré lo mismo, naturalmente.

—Yo…

El hombre se acercó todavía más, Akane pudo percibir el calor de su cuerpo por entre la tela de la ropa.

—Orihime… ¿puedo ver tu rostro?

Akane asintió embelesada y se quitó la máscara al mismo tiempo que él. Ambos se miraron a los ojos. Akane sonrió.

—Mi Orihime… —susurró el caballero, inclinándose hacia ella.

Akane percibió su sabor en los labios mientras la envolvía en un abrazo.

—Oh… Hikoboshi… —gimió.

.

.

—Querida, mejor paseemos por el invernadero —comentó Ryoga deteniendo el paso de su esposa.

—¿Y eso?

Ryoga se inclinó hasta su oído para hablarle.

—Creo escuchar el susurro de dos amantes —le murmuró.

—Oh, vaya —Akari pareció un tanto contrariada—. En ese caso debemos darles intimidad, supongo.

—Así lo creo.

—¿El invernadero, dijiste? Aún recuerdo aquella fiesta a la que fuimos al poco de comprometernos, querido, ¿te acuerdas? —siguió diciendo Akari mientras se devolvían por sobre sus pasos, alejándose de la fuente—. También me invitaste al invernadero, un lugar de lo más interesante, aunque no recuerdo ni una de las plantas que había allí. ¿Quizá buscas recordar viejos tiempos, por eso sugieres el invernadero ahora?

—Querida esposa, por eso te quiero tanto, porque puedes leerme la mente —respondió Hibiki.

.

.

Al tenderse de espaldas Akane sintió la frescura de la hierba en la piel que dejaba expuesta el vestido. Sabía que aquello no era decoroso y que no estaba bien, que una señorita como ella no había sido educada para tenderse en la hierba con un caballero que acababa de conocer en un baile, mucho menos si no sabía el nombre del caballero en cuestión, ni el apellido de su familia, a qué se dedicaba, o su renta anual. Tampoco sabía cómo era su reputación, si tenía fama de libertino o de hacer eso mismo con otras tantas chiquillas. Sin embargo, nada de eso le importaba ahora; al mirarlo a los ojos pudo ver sinceridad en ellos, y un poderoso sentimiento, el mismo que latía desbocado en su pecho queriendo salir.

—Orihime… eres tan bella —murmuró el varón dejando besos por todo su escote.

Akane contenía a duras penas loe gemidos extasiados. Su cuerpo vibraba bajo aquellas manos expertas.

—Hikoboshi… ¡oh!

Percibió la brisa fresca de la noche en sus piernas. El caballero le levantaba la falda y su mano acariciaba por debajo de las enaguas, buscando conocer sus secretos.

—¡Oh! ¡Ah!

Aquellas sensaciones eran únicas. Por fin Hikoboshi la besó en la boca con fiereza, plenamente, adentrando de a poco la lengua para que pudieran saborearse mutuamente, lo que hicieron hasta que la respiración se los permitió. Se separaron agitados y Akane se retorció bajo el cuerpo del caballero, buscando de nuevo sentir ese placer que la inundaba cuando él acariciaba sus senos sobre la tela del vestido.

Hikoboshi la besó en toda la línea del cuello y pareció reaccionar como despertando de un sueño.

—No… esto no está bien. No puedo tratarte de esta manera —se reprendió.

—Sí. No me importa, yo lo quiero. Lo quiero —Akane movió las caderas contra él.

Quería llegar al final de esas sensaciones, quería saber qué había más allá.

—No, mi dulce Orihime, no es prudente —Hikoboshi se incorporó en un codo mirándola a los ojos—. No sería un caballero digno de ti si te tomara aquí en el jardín.

—Eres muy digno de mí —dijo Akane con terquedad—. Los jardines no me molestan.

El hombre sonrió.

—A mí tampoco. Y créeme, si esta fuera nuestra casa, señora mía, no dudaría ni un momento de extasiarme con tu belleza en el jardín, el cuarto de los criados o el tejado.

Sus susurros tan sensuales hicieron que el vientre de Akane se contrajera de anticipación. Tragó saliva.

—Dime tu nombre —pidió después el caballero —. Por favor, tu nombre real, necesito saberlo.

Akane lo miró a los ojos.

—Me llamo Akane… Akane Tendo.

Él le acarició el rostro con dulzura.

—Akane Tendo, ¿serías capaz de aceptar como tu esposo a este caballero tan bruto que se ha dejado cegar por la pasión?

Le sonrió tan honestamente como un niño y con lágrimas de emoción Akane se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorada, irremediable y ferozmente enamorada de aquel hombre dulce, apuesto y apasionado.

—Sí, ¡sí! ¡Acepto! —le rodeó el cuello con los brazos para estrecharlo.

—Oh, amor mío —respondió él aliviado de escuchar la respuesta.

Se separaron después de besarse tiernamente y con lentitud.

—Creo que te amo, con locura además —confesó el caballero.

—Te he revelado todos mis secretos —dijo Akane—, creo que es justo que hagas lo mismo. ¿Me dirías tu nombre?

Él sonrió una vez más.

—Claro que sí, nada me haría más feliz que escuchar que tus dulces labios pronuncian mi nombre con amor —le dijo mientras acariciaba con suavidad la comisura de su boca—. Mi nombre es Shinnosuke.

.

FIN

.

.

Nota de autora: Quise imitar el tono de las novelas rosa de época, con apenas una pincelada de los libros de Jane Austen por ahí. Me encantan esas novelas, lo confieso. No me odien por favor, pero el final se prestaba perfectamente para eso XD, y el título lo anuncia, son solo máscaras.

Por otro lado, me encantó escribir algo de Ryoga y Akari por allí, me agradó mucho la pareja en esta historia, aunque creo que Akari está un poco OoC… bah, hasta Ryoga también yo creo XD.

Sobre Orihimi y Hikoboshi, son los nombres de los amantes de la leyenda de Tanabata, que fueron condenados a encontrarse solo una vez en el año, si es que ese día no llueve, y se celebra en Japón el 7 de julio.

 **KitytyKitt** : Lo siento, quería hacer una historia más dramática y un poco más realista; y lamentablemente la sociedad japonesa es así u.u Te manod un beso.

 **Haruri Saotome** : Lo lamento, sí fue bastante cruel. Gracias por leer. Saludos.

 **Dee-Dee Zednem** : Sin quererlo sí, explicaría bastantes cosas de la historia original. Besos.

 **Amigocha** : A mí tampoco me gustan los dramas, pero estoy tratando de escribir de todo un poco y quería practicar. Gracias por leer de todas formas :) Besos.

 **Litapaz** : Sí, eso lo explicaría XD. Muchas gracias por leer. Te mando un beso.

Gracias a todos los que leyeron, y más a los que se animan a dejar un comentario. Mañana nos vemos con otra historia.

Romina


	41. Deuda de sangre (parte 2)

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _El año de la felicidad_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Deuda de sangre**

 ** _(parte 2)_**

[continuación del capítulo 37 de esta colección]

.

.

—Detengámonos un momento aquí, Hashi —pidió Tofú en su habitual tono calmado.

Hashimoto detuvo el automóvil, bajó un poco el vidrio y encendió un cigarrillo mientras esperaba. Aquella zona solía ser el antiguo barrio de su jefe y en ese tiempo Tofú solía pasar por allí, detenerse un momento a observar, siempre con las ventanillas del auto alzadas, para que nadie lo viera, y luego podían retomar la marcha. Hashimoto se había dado cuenta de que casi siempre una jovencita estaba por las inmediaciones de las calles que frecuentaban y se preguntaba si ella significaba algo para Ono Tofú, si quizá habían sido algo cuando él trabajaba de acupunturista o solo la admiraba desde lejos.

Tofú se quitó las gafas de sol para ver mejor a través de los vidrios polarizados del coche. Pudo ver el café cerca de su consultorio donde de vez en cuando compraba algún panecillo dulce; enfrente, el pequeño supermercado donde compraba toda su despensa. Al lado estaba la tienda de mangas, donde también vendían algunas revistas sobre su profesión y donde él se quedaba a veces leyendo un poco. En la esquina de la calle había una florería y por allí iba caminando Kasumi Tendo, eligiendo un par de claveles y algunas peonías. Tofú la siguió con la mirada, la chica sonreía como siempre, pero su semblante estaba más serio, quizá un poco pálido, ¿o lo estaba imaginando? ¿Era quizá porque estaba desacostumbrado a verla?

Luego Tofú recordó algo e hizo cuentas. ¿Era acaso un nuevo aniversario de la muerte de su madre? Podría ser, habían pasado varios meses desde que él abandonó la clínica y ya no veía a los Tendo ni a ninguno de sus vecinos.

—Mucho tiempo —murmuró para sí.

—¿Decía algo, jefe? —preguntó el chofer.

Tofú sonrió con amabilidad.

—Sigamos, Hashi —dijo, y agregó—. No deberías fumar, es malo para tu salud.

—Ah… lo sé.

—Ya no lo hagas dentro del coche —dijo Tofú. El otro asintió y apagó el cigarrillo en seguida, un poco nervioso, la amable sonrisa de su jefe podía ser más peligrosa que un gesto severo—. Ahora vámonos, tenemos una reunión, Hashi.

El coche negro avanzó, pasando muy lento ante la florería, pero Kasumi Tendo no le dirigió ni una mirada.

.

.

 _Se han hallado los cuerpos de dos hombres en un establecimiento del barrio de Shibuya. La policía no ha aportado datos aún, pero por los indicios se trataría de nuevas víctimas de la denominada «guerra de yakuzas», que ha escandalizado a la población de Tokio en las últimas semanas. Como ha ocurrido en el pasado no hay evidencias, tampoco se han revelado las identidades de las víctimas, pero se rumorea que podrían pertenecer al conocido clan Kimura. Tras una corta pausa comercial, seguiremos informándoles sobre…_

Nabiki apagó el televisor, aburrida de ver las noticias.

—¿Qué haces aquí abajo? Deberías quedarte en cama —dijo Kasumi preocupada al entrar con las bolsas de las compras y un ramo de flores en una mano.

—No puedo, Kasumi, es tedioso. Odio estar enferma —se quejó Nabiki sorbiendo por la nariz.

—Lo sé, hermana, pero no hay nada más que podamos hacer —Kasumi dejó las bolsas en la cocina y después volvió a la sala y se sentó a su lado en el piso colocándole una mano en la frente—. Parece que ya no tienes fiebre; pero de todos modos debes meterte a la cama. Te subiré una sopa de pollo en un rato. ¿Quieres que te alcance algún libro?

—No te preocupes, ya elegiré uno yo —Nabiki se levantó arropada en la cobija, que fue arrastrando mientras subía la escalera.

Kasumi suspiró. Antes, cuando alguien de la familia se enfermaba, el doctor Tofú muy amablemente le facilitaba una especie de tónico, algo así como un remedio casero que ayudaba a aumentar las defensas del cuerpo, quitaba dolores y levantaba el ánimo, haciendo que la recuperación fuera mucho más rápida. Pero el doctor Tofú ya no estaba en Nerima, Kasumi sospechaba que ni siquiera en Japón; había desaparecido un día como si nada, ningún vecino sabía absolutamente nada al respecto, solo supieron que la clínica un día ya no abrió y nadie supo qué fue de él. Kasumi estaba un poco preocupada, algunos de los vecinos más ancianos, que solían madrugar mucho, afirmaban haber visto un auto negro que se detuvo ante la clínica muy temprano por la mañana y vieron a Tofú, vestido con un impecable traje y corbata, subirse a él e irse. Aunque Kasumi no sabía si creerles o no.

La mayor de las Tendo comenzó a cocer las verduras para hacer la sopa de su hermana. Trataba de mantenerse ocupada para no pensar en el doctor Tofú, porque cuando lo hacía se sentía extraña, nerviosa, como drenada de fuerzas. Quizá se estaba contagiando con el resfriado de Nabiki, porque las piernas le temblaban un poco y sentía el rostro un tanto febril. Tenía la mirada perdida en el cielo que se veía a través de la ventana de la cocina; de pronto reaccionó y siguió con sus quehaceres.

Mientras esperaba que estuvieran listas las verduras, dejó las flores que había comprado en agua, para que no se marchitaran o se pusieran feas.

.

.

Ono Tofú se colocó las gafas de sol mientras abandonaba el edificio principal de las empresas Wakahisa en Shinjuku. El clan Wakahisa era un poderoso consorcio económico que, desde finales de la época Edo, estaba tradicionalmente asociado a la producción del país y a las exportaciones de tipo industrial; y como secreto a voces, también era una de las familias más antiguas de yakuzas, dedicada a los turbios negocios de tráfico de armas, narcotráfico y extorsión, aunque todos hacían la vista gorda a este último rumor.

Hashimoto caminaba a su lado, y se adelantó para abrirle la puerta del automóvil.

—Estamos cada vez más cerca, ¿verdad, jefe? —preguntó con una sonrisa torcida.

—Así parece —replicó Tofú mientras se acomodaba en el asiento—. La paciencia siempre da frutos.

Hashimoto cerró la puerta y se sentó en el lugar del conductor. Puso en marcha el coche y enfiló por una de las avenidas.

—Ha jugado muy bien sus cartas, jefe, si me permite decir eso. Osado pero bien calculado, no ha perdido en nada su toque —el hombre soltó una corta risa—. Enemistar a dos de las familias más antiguas de Tokio para que saquen sus trapitos al sol y puedan revelar la verdad sobre Betty, fue un paso muy bien jugado —siguió diciendo Hashimoto tomando la calle principal para salir de aquella zona de oficinas y edificios lujosos y andar por avenidas más tranquilas y libres de tráfico.

—Según sabemos ellos no están involucrados directamente en la muerte de Betty, y la alianza que formaron las dos familias hace diez años sepultó la verdad y la identidad de su asesino. Lo único que hemos logrado saber por nuestra cuenta es que se trata de un profesional con una larga lista de víctimas a su haber —comentó Tofú mirando distraído por la ventanilla—, y que una de las familias suele recurrir a sus servicios cuando lo cree necesario.

Hashi miró por el espejo retrovisor, una costumbre que tenía desde los viejos tiempos, casi como un tic nervioso, y como siempre al no ver nada relajó los hombros volviendo su atención al frente, respondiendo con la calma habitual.

—Gracias a nuestra pequeña ayuda se prolongará la guerra entre las familias, y tarde o temprano la que está detrás del asesino volverá a solicitar sus servicios. Entonces finalmente el maldito dará la cara y lo tendremos en nuestras manos… digo, lo tendrá en sus manos, jefe.

Tofú asintió, sin perder la mirada amable y a la vez triste que tenía al observar los edificios pasar por la ventanilla.

—Pero él no es el que más me interesa, Hashi. Lo importante es saber quién le encargó la muerte de Betty y con qué fines, es el nombre de la persona tras el asesino el que queremos. Tarde o temprano alguno tendrá la imprudencia de hablar y nosotros estaremos lo suficientemente cerca como para escuchar su nombre.

Hashimoto asintió.

—Jefe… —el hombre se aclaró la garganta— ¿Cree que hay algo más tras la muerte de la pobre Betty? Quiero decir, además de quitarlo a usted del medio.

Ono Tofú había sido uno de los máximos jefes de su clan y había tenido la mano lo bastante firme para comandar a sus soldados con disciplina y bondad, compartiendo con ellos una agradable camaradería basada en el respeto mutuo, la admiración y algo parecido a la amistad. El retiro de Tofú de la organización había sido un duro golpe para su clan y había resultado en la rotura de varios acuerdos con otros clanes porque sabían que él ya no estaría a la cabeza, vigilándolos y llevándolos a buen puerto. Sí, Tofú creía que el asesinato de Betty no había sido algo personal, buscaron lastimar a toda su familia yakuza y lo consiguieron, pues su clan terminó dividido y absorbido por los dos clanes más grandes que ahora controlaban la capital… Los mismos clanes que ahora él se encargaría de que apuntaran sus espadas uno contra otro, con esa misma sutileza que solía usar para torcer un tendón, o volver una articulación a su lugar con solo un toque de sus dedos.

—Por supuesto, Hashi, había algo más. Aún no lo averiguamos todo, pero cada vez estamos más cerca de saberlo.

Había todavía más en su historia que no quería compartir con Hashimoto. El doctor Tofú necesitaba primero algunas respuestas, por ejemplo, ¿por qué su clan no había hecho algo más por aquella afrenta que significaba la muerte de la prometida de uno de sus jefes? Ahora recordaba uno a uno los rostros de los que vinieron a él durante el funeral de Betty, y si el jefe Ono Tofú había estado muy alterado en ese momento para haberlo notado, el actual doctor Tofú tenía una calma de espíritu que le permitía encontrar en sus recuerdos más pistas, miradas, gestos, palabras dichas y otras insinuadas, que le revelaban una verdad distinta.

Solo eran suposiciones, necesitaba pruebas, tenía que encontrar al asesino.

—Hashi, avísale a la señora Ueno que llegaremos un poco tarde a cenar —pidió Tofú volviendo la mirada hacia él—. Necesito que me lleves a un lugar.

—Claro, jefe, en seguida.

.

.

Desde lejos, siempre oculto dentro del automóvil y tras los vidrios ahumados, Ono Tofú vio cómo Kasumi Tendo terminaba de rezar en el cementerio y se levantaba, alisando bien su falda. Luego, arregló dentro del jarrón las flores que había comprado esa misma mañana, se inclinó un poco para percibir su aroma y con una breve sonrisa y una última mirada al pequeño monumento de piedra, se alejó a paso tranquilo del cementerio, llevando con ella un cubo vacío.

Tofú esperó diez minutos más para bajarse del coche y andar hacia el cementerio. Hashimoto se bajó y lo esperó junto al automóvil, encendiendo de paso un cigarrillo para matar la espera.

El sol ya se estaba poniendo en el horizonte. Tofú se sacó los anteojos y los guardó en el bolsillo de su saco. Se quedó de pie algunos minutos frente a la tumba de la señora Kimiko Tendo, contemplando la inscripción en la piedra y luego las flores que la adornaban. Hizo una breve inclinación de cabeza, como un saludo, y siguió caminando por el cementerio, buscando un lugar en particular.

Después de muchos pasos se detuvo. La tumba no se veía descuidada, los parientes de Betty debían visitarla con asiduidad y mantenerla arreglada, con la hierba corta y flores bastante frescas en los jarrones. Tofú no había traído un recipiente para llevar agua así que no podía hacer el ritual, tampoco se sentía con el corazón como para poder rezar, así que se limitó a quedarse allí de pie, observando el nombre tallado en la piedra y recordando a su querida Betty mientras veía las flores que adornaban la tumba. Eran lirios, de color amarillo, los favoritos de Betty.

La recordaba mientras recorrían tiendas buscando los pequeños adornos para la boda o para llenar su futura casa. Betty parecía danzar de un sitio a otro, mirando vidrieras, maravillándose ante las pequeñas cosas que veía en cada lugar.

 _—_ _¿Tendremos flores, verdad? —preguntaba con cara de desconcierto—. En la boda, quiero decir, ¿tendremos flores? Porque quiero flores._

 _—_ _Claro que sí —respondía él con una sonrisa—. Todas las flores que quieras._

 _—_ _¡Quiero lirios! Pero que sean amarillos… los blancos también están bien, pero prefiero los amarillos —dijo—. Mamá dice que el amarillo es el color de la desgracia, pero no me importa, no creo en esas cosas._

 _Le sonrió tan francamente como siempre, y Tofú sintió que se enamoraba un poco más._

Ante la tumba, Ono Tofú suspiró.

—Betty… estoy muy cerca. Pronto podré darles el castigo que se merecen. Te prometo que lo haré.

.

FIN

.

.

Nota de autora: Aquí está la continuación que muchos pidieron de la historia de Tofú, y debo decir que a mí también me gustó bastante escribir sobre este tema. Luego tendrá una tercera parte y final.

 **Rosefe-123** : Lo siento, parece que no era Ranma u.u Saludos.

 **Noemib** : Muchas gracias, y lo siento, es que la historia se prestaba para ese giro XD, pero que conste que yo también soy muy Ranma y Akane. Besos.

 **YolotzinTaisho** : Gracias :D No te preocupes, los comentarios largos se agradecen mucho XD. Tus palabras son muy lindas, de verdad te agradecemos (Noham también jeje). Te confieso que estoy trabajando en una segunda parte de la historia de ayer y espero que esa no te enoje tanto jaja. Muchas gracias de nuevo. Te mando un beso.

 **Dee-Dee Zednem** : ¿No descubriste que era Akari? Bueno, yo igual avisé que estaba OoC XD. Escribiré una segunda parte para que no me odien. Besos.

 **Haruri Saotome** : Perdón, no quería traumarte; pero lo arreglaré, no temas :) Besos.

 **Amigocha** : Qué bueno que no me odien, a mí también me gusta que Akane termine siempre con Ranma, pero la historia se prestaba para ese gran troleo XD. Besos.

 **KityTyKitt** : Prometo resarcirme por tu coranzoncito roto :D Besos.

 **Vann GP** : Eh… supongo que te equivocaste al comentar o algo XD. Gracias de todas maneras. Te mando un saludo.

 **Akai27** : Sí, me gustó escribir de Ryoga y Akari, aunque con Ukyo no estaría mal tampoco XD, en realidad eso me tiene sin cuidado. Jeje. Gracias por tu lectura. Besos.

 **Kaori** : Te entiendo, aunque yo no odio tanto a Shinnosuke, pero sí que le hace la competencia a Ranma en un momento. Aunque al final todo termina bien para nuestra pareja, por suerte jeje. Besos.

 **Akkase-Rainda** : A mí también me gustan mucho las historias de época y me encantó escribir esta, así que después le escribiré una segunda parte jeje. Besos.

 **Noham** : Ay, decís cada cosa XD. ¿Cómo puedo responder todo eso? Beso.

Gracias a todos por leer, espero que les haya gustado. Mañana nos vemos.

Romina


	42. El amor duele

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _El año de la felicidad_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **El amor duele**

.

.

Ranma se alejó unos pasos y giró la cabeza para mirarla. Desde un rincón de la habitación, Akane le devolvió la mirada con el temor reflejado en sus ojos. Estaba desconcertada, sus delicados labios temblaban, una de sus mejillas estaba notoriamente enrojecida, comenzando a evidenciar la manera en que la había tratado. De la comisura de la boca comenzaba a brotar un delgado hilillo de sangre.

Ranma apretó los dos puños. Era un imbécil, el mayor imbécil de todos. Desesperado se mesó el cabello, despeinándose, enmarañándolo sin querer alrededor de la cara.

—Lo-lo siento —tartamudeó como idiota—. Yo… no… no quería hacerlo…

Akane tomó aire. Aún impactada por lo que había ocurrido. No sabía qué hacer o decir para aplacar su pena y su embarazo por la situación; nunca le había tocado vivir algo así.

Alargó un brazo, sus finos dedos se movieron apenas, como intentando alcanzar a su prometido.

—Ranma…

El muchacho se ensimismó más, dando un paso atrás. ¿Cómo había llegado a eso? ¡Todo era culpa de Nabiki!

En la mañana no se había cansado de darle indirectas y directas sobre su «relación» con Akane. ¡Ja! ¿Cuál relación? Ellos eran ellos, simplemente, y solo _ellos_ sabían lo que pasaba _entre ellos._ ¿Por qué todos querían meterse siempre? Solo Akane y él comprendían los pequeños gestos, las miradas, las pequeñas sonrisas, el tomarse de la mano a veces, el compañerismo. Ellos eran prometidos, porque sus padres así lo habían querido, pero nada más; con el tiempo, quizá, se acostumbraron, a tenerse el uno al otro, a compartir los días. Ellos no eran algo, no tenían «una relación», solo eran Ranma y Akane, Akane y Ranma.

¡Ah!, pero Nabiki no entendía razones; ni gritos, ni silencios obstinados. No. Dale que te dale, toda la mañana, y después del almuerzo también. Que ya eran mayorcitos, que ya iban a empezar la universidad (¡él ni siquiera sabía qué carrera estudiar!, o si iba a estudiar en primer lugar), que tenían que afianzar «la relación» (¡lo que sea que significara eso!), que en la universidad habría muchos chicos mirando a _su hermanita_ y ellos no se iban a creer el cuento de que estaban comprometidos si Ranma ni siquiera la había besado nunca.

¡Ahí estaba! El meollo del asunto. A lo que Nabiki quería llegar desde el principio. Ahí mismo, el golpe en su hombría, en su orgullo, en su masculinidad.

—¿Alguna vez la has besado, cuñadito? —preguntó Nabiki con sorna.

Ranma gruñó y no dijo nada.

—Mira, te lo diré muy directamente —Nabiki se acodó en la mesa y se echó hacia adelante, como si estuviera haciéndole una confesión—. En la universidad todo es muy distinto a la preparatoria, sobre todo los chicos. No creas que todos van a ser tan lentos como en el Furinkan, o que te puedes deshacer de ellos con un par de patadas o golpes, Ranma. Si no hay algo serio entre Akane y tú, y que se note, entonces ellos la verán a ella como una presa más, e irán al ataque, usarán todas sus artimañas y galanteos. Incluso contigo, cuídate del agua fría, querido cuñadito.

Nabiki se sonrió. Ranma tuvo un escalofrío.

—Si yo fuera tú… —comenzó ella de nuevo.

—¡Basta! Ya deja de decir idioteces —exclamó Ranma poniéndose de pie.

—¿Idioteces? —la chica rio con ganas—. No sabes lo que dices, Ranma. Estás a punto de entrar en la jungla, es necesario marcar el territorio. Akane debería hacer otro tanto… si es que así lo quiere. Eres de buen ver y codiciado en Nerima, creo que tu fama te precederá. Por mi parte, ya estoy a la caza de un chico rico, ¿acaso no sabes que las chicas se casan en cuanto terminan la universidad? —Nabiki apoyó las manos en la mesa e irguió el cuerpo mirándolo—. Es el momento decisivo, ahora o nunca, Ranma. De lo contrario Akane terminará casándose con otro, y ese otro será el que herede nuestro dojo, vaya mal paso ¿verdad?

Ranma la miró como si quisiera acuchillarla con los ojos y salió a grandes zancadas de la casa.

Nabiki se echó a reír de nuevo. Kasumi llegó para dejarle una taza de té.

—¿Qué tanto conversabas con Ranma? —le preguntó.

—Los estaba ayudando a avanzar un poco —explicó—. Ranma es más lento que un caracol, si no le doy un empujón, mi hermana será virgen hasta los cincuenta años.

—¡Nabiki! —la reprendió Kasumi con el ceño fruncido.

—No te alteres, solo hablaba en sentido figurado.

Para Ranma nada había sido en sentido figurado. Cada una de las palabras de Nabiki le había calado muy hondo y comenzaba a dudar de todo, hasta de llamarse Saotome. ¿Podía ser cierto que estuviera tan cerca de perder a Akane? Ella no era una chica fácil que se entregara por palabras bonitas, o que se dejara engatusar así. ¿Diría ella en la universidad que tenía un prometido con el que iba a casarse en breve? O no tan breve, quizá, no sabía, pero ¿hablaría a sus compañeros de su prometido?... ¿O diría que estaba soltera?

Ellos siempre renegaron de ese compromiso solo impuesto por sus padres, pero en realidad era como si estuvieran prometidos de verdad. Casi lo aceptaban. _Casi._ O algo así.

Ranma fue al dojo, hizo un montón de ejercicios inútiles que solo sirvieron para enrabiarlo más, sin saber por qué estaba tan enojado, o sin querer asumirlo.

Golpeó el muñeco de práctica una y otra vez, hasta destrozarlo. Después se sentó en el suelo a pensar. Y al final se levantó y salió del dojo a paso firme.

Akane estaba en su habitación, ajena completamente a las conversaciones que se daban en el piso de abajo, o al conflicto de Ranma. Solo estaba dedicada a estudiar para el examen de entrada a la universidad porque quería hacerlo muy bien para obtener un buen puntaje y entrar sin problemas a la carrera de sus sueños.

Levantó la cabeza de los libros al escuchar un ruido y vio a Ranma entrar por la ventana sin decir ni «hola», y erguirse a su lado, el ceño fruncido y las manos en la cintura, mirándola fijamente.

—¿Qué sucede, Ranma? —le preguntó sorprendida.

Tenía encendida la lámpara encima del escritorio para estudiar y no podía verlo bien, así que se levantó para encender la luz del cuarto y mirarlo a la cara, porque parecía que algo le ocurría.

Ranma pensó que solo estaba escapando de él, así que dio un par de pasos siguiéndola. Akane encendió la luz y giró a observarlo, sorprendiéndose de encontrarlo casi sobre ella.

¡Ja! Que nunca la había besado, decía Nabiki. ¿Y qué sabía ella? ¡Pues mira, ahí mismo la iba a besar, y de una forma que nadie nunca más pudiera decir que no la había besado!

Y se le fue encima.

Akane ahogó un gritito sin entender qué ocurría y por instinto movió la cabeza para protegerse. Ranma se movió como un animal, llevado por el ímpetu, y en ningún momento se dio cuenta de que aquella no era la manera más romántica en la que las personas se besaban. Quiso besarla en la boca, pero con tanta fuerza que al final la golpeó, y como Akane justo eligió ese momento para moverse, con los huesos de su cara también le dio de lleno en el rostro. Hasta a él le dolió.

Ambos gimieron por el golpe. Ranma en seguida se apartó, sintiéndose un monstruo. Era un imbécil, un completo imbécil.

Se alejó. A punto estuvo de marcharse por la ventana, pero volteó a mirar a Akane y vio la sangre en su boca y el reflejo del golpe que le había dado, y quiso morirse.

—No quería… yo —la lengua se le enredó— Solo qu-quería… y-yo solo quería…

—¿Qué pasa contigo, Ranma? —Akane se frotó la magulladura en el pómulo.

Ranma cayó de rodillas y se inclinó completamente ante ella, hasta que su frente tocó el suelo.

—Lo siento, lo siento de verdad —dijo.

Era un inútil, era el más inútil de todos los hombres. ¿Ni siquiera eso podía hacer bien?

Akane se arrodilló a su lado.

—Ranma… ¿qué tienes? ¿Qué es… lo que querías hacer? —le preguntó.

—Yo… —Ranma seguía ocultando su rostro en el piso— quería besarte.

Sintió que todo el calor le subió al rostro.

—¿B-Besarme?

Akane se pasó los dedos por el labio maltratado.

Ranma finalmente se atrevió a levantar la cabeza y asumir su responsabilidad. La miró allí, tan bonita, impactada, tan Akane. Suspiró con desaliento.

Akane no encontraba qué decir aún. Ranma, al observarla, notó que la sangre de su labio ya había parado, acercó una de sus manos para limpiar lo que le había quedado en la comisura, de a poco se acercó a ella mientras frotaba.

Al final, casi sin darse cuenta, se acercó lo suficiente para rozar ligeramente su boca ahí donde estaba lastimada. Ese era un beso más real del que nunca tuvieron. Se miraron a los ojos.

Akane sonrió apenas, sonrojada.

—Eso… parece que estuvo mejor, ¿verdad? —comentó.

Ranma también sonrió. Y asintió.

.

.

FIN

.

.

Nota de autora: Un simple momento de estos dos, que al final termina bien jeje. Gracias por leer.

 **Akkase-Rainda** : Espero que en la tercera parte todo termine bien para Tofú, así quiero escribirlo al menos :) Gracias. Cuídate vos también. Besos.

 **KityTyKitt** : Pronto vendrá, no te preocupes jeje. Besos.

 **Haruri Saotome** : Sí, habrá un tercero y final de esta historia de Tofú. Saludos.

 **Dee-Dee Zednem** : A mí me dejó pensando tu comentario. La verdad no sé nada sobre el lenguaje de las flores, solo puse algunas que me gustan y me parecen estéticamente bonitas; las peonías las agregué porque me acordé que a mi suegra le encanta la novela _Peonía_ de Pearl S. Buck XD. Por otro lado sí sabía lo del amarillo significando desgracia (aunque no conocía esa anécdota del teatro), por eso también quise agregarlo, porque al final todo termina mal para Betty. Muchas gracias por tu comentario porque esto más me hace creer que algo de magia pasa cuando uno crea y todos los elementos coinciden sin uno proponérselo. Besos.

 **Amigocha** : Betty fue teniendo vida propia sola, ni me proponía darle tanto espacio en la historia, pero a fin de cuentas es la que hace que toda la acción se ponga en marcha. Ya nunca podré ver el esqueleto del doctor Tofú sin recordar esta Betty creo jeje. Besos para vos.

 **Akai27** : ¡Sí! En ese ending me inspiré también, donde Tofú sale con traje y lentes oscuros, y medio espía a Kasumi XD. No te preocupes, sí terminará en un capítulo más, solo tendrá un poco más de acción, eso sí. Besos.

 **Kaori** : ¿A cuál de las «Armas mortales»? Yo solo vi la 4 jaja; bueno, supongo que por lo de la mafia y eso debe resultar familiar. Y quería hacer al Tofú de siempre, un poco más implacable en su trabajo, pero con la manera de ser y de actuar tranquila que le conocemos.

 **Fhrey** : Lo de P-chan como el pulpo Paul fue interesante, no lo puedo negar XD. Solo por la mención del «humor negro» a Noham ya le interesó la película jaja; luego te contaremos. Besos.

Mañana nos leemos con otra historia.

Romina


	43. Rojo amor

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _El año de la felicidad_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rojo amor**

.

.

Kuno entró en la habitación del hotel seguido por la chica. Vestía un traje elegante y una corbata que le hacía juego. Dejó el maletín encima de la mesa y se sirvió, primeramente, un vaso de whisky con mucho hielo. Mientras tanto, la chica dejó el pequeño bolso de piedritas brillantes a un lado y se acomodó en la amplia cama, cruzando las piernas y revelando el inicio de sus medias con encaje. Sonrió seductoramente.

—Desvístete para mí —ordenó Kuno con un gesto de la mano, casi sin mirarla.

—Sí.

—¿Qué más?

—Sí, Kuno-sempai.

La chica se quitó la blusa y la falda, dejando solo la ropa interior y las medias de seda, como a él le gustaba. Después se soltó el pelo y una melena de cabellos rojos cayó sobre su espalda. Se lo había teñido hacía poco, por los clientes que pagaban bien se hacían cosas como esas.

Se volteó y caminó lentamente hacia el hombre, adoptando un aire diferente, muy coqueto e inocente, también como sabía que a él le gustaba.

—Atiéndeme —ordenó Kuno.

La chica asintió, aunque él no la veía. Se acercó por la espalda y comenzó a quitarle lentamente el saco.

—Relájate, Kuno-sempai, estoy aquí para cuidar de ti —dijo con voz dulce y fingidamente aniñada.

Kuno dejó el vaso sobre la mesa y se dejó hacer. Ella le aflojó el nudo de la corbata y al final se la quitó, empujándolo delicadamente hasta una silla para que se sentara. Se puso detrás y le masajeó los hombros.

—Trabajas demasiado, Kuno-sempai. Estás muy tenso.

—Sí —dijo él.

—Por eso necesitas a tu diosa del cabello de fuego para que te relaje —murmuró la muchacha en su oído.

—Oh, sí, mi diosa del cabello de fuego —repitió él con los ojos cerrados, gozando de sus manos.

Después la chica pelirroja se movió sentándose en el suelo a sus pies. Le desabrochó los zapatos y se los quitó, también los calcetines. Mirándolo siempre a los ojos le sonrió con actuada inocencia. Luego se arrodilló para desabrocharle los pantalones, y Kuno se levantó para ayudar a que se los sacara. Los ojos de ambos se encontraron una vez más.

Kuno la levantó en brazos y la llevó a la cama.

—Eres una belleza —le dijo embelesado, pero aunque la miraba no la veía realmente, veía a alguien más.

Le llenó de besos las piernas mientras le quitaba las medias. Después, despacio, le sacó la ropa interior, como si ella fuera una virgen tímida y esa fuera la primera vez, aunque era un ritual que repetían cada semana.

Ella abrió las piernas recibiéndolo y él la penetró sin dilación, cerrando los ojos ante aquel goce. Mientras empujaba una y otra vez sobre ella le murmuraba cuánto la amaba. Y ella con palabras aprendidas de memoria también se lo decía, lanzando grititos aquí y allá de vez en cuando. Kuno enterró los dedos en su cabellera roja.

—Mi diosa, mi dulce doncella de cabello rojo.

—Oh, Kuno-sempai, nunca conocí a un hombre como tú —dijo la mujer, siempre con su vocecita de niña—. Oh, te amo tanto. Toma mi virginal cuerpo, es tuyo para siempre.

Kuno se movió algunas veces más y al final gruñó, entonces la muchacha fingió el orgasmo y lo alabó durante unos segundos más. Al final él se retiró y ella se movió a un lado. Comenzaron a vestirse en silencio.

Antes de irse, la chica pasó por la mesa, junto al vaso de whisky estaba el dinero, como ya suponía.

—Quiero verte de nuevo la próxima semana, sempai —dijo, como el libreto indicaba.

—Tatewaki Kuno siempre te complacerá, mi dama.

Las palabras de él también eran un libreto aprendido.

La chica abrió la puerta y salió.

.

FIN

.

.

Nota de autora: Uno de los posibles futuros que imagino para Kuno. Releyéndolo ahora, creo que me quedó un poco lúgubre, pero ¿qué se le va a hacer?

Disculpen que no tenga mucho tiempo hoy, el trabajo me tiene esclavizada T_T, pero como siempre, agradezco infinitamente a la gente que lee y se toma un tiempo para dejar un comentario con sus impresiones. Gracias: **Dee-Dee Zednem, litapaz, Amigocha, KityTyKitt, Haruri Saotome, Akai27, Ivarodsan, Akasse-Rainda**. Les mando un beso a todos ustedes.

Mañana nos vemos con otra aventura más.

Romina


	44. La muerte del amor

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _El año de la felicidad_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **La muerte del amor**

.

.

Esa mañana Soun Tendo se había arreglado bien y le anunció a su hija que iba a salir.

—Kasumi, iré a ver a tu madre, hija mía —le dijo con el rostro serio y bajando la mirada.

—Muy bien —asintió Kasumi, comprendiendo ahora por qué de pronto su actitud había cambiado después del desayuno. Cada vez que su padre iba a ir al cementerio a rezar un poco se ponía triste, nervioso y hasta malhumorado. Era su manera de afrontar aquella pérdida—. Cuídate. El almuerzo estará listo para cuando regreses —sonrió la muchacha dándole ánimos.

El señor Tendo asintió y salió. Tomó el autobús hasta la estación de metro más cercana. Estaba tranquilo porque al menos no tenía que mentirle a Kasumi también en eso: realmente iba a visitar a la señora Tendo. La carta le había llegado con una puntualidad casi exasperante.

Se dirigió al distrito de Shinagawa, al mismo café en donde se citaban siempre, uno muy, muy alejado del dojo Tendo. Al entrar descubrió que ella ya lo esperaba, impaciente como siempre.

Él la saludó solo con una inclinación de cabeza antes de sentarse.

—¿Cómo están las niñas? —preguntó Kimiko con una sonrisa, mientras revolvía su té.

—Han crecido, ya no son unas niñas —respondió Soun parco.

—Oh, siempre pensaré en ellas como «las niñas», así las recuerdo, muy pequeñas.

—Sí, eran muy pequeñas cuando las abandonaste —acotó Soun.

Kimiko torció la boca.

—¿Ya te aburriste de la vida con tu amante de turno? —preguntó Soun con la mirada endurecida.

—No entiendo por qué cada vez que nos vemos me lo echas en cara —dijo Kimiko dando un sorbo a su té—. Tú estuviste de acuerdo en todo.

—¿Me quedaba opción?

—¿Por qué no pides un café o un té, querido? Creo que tu humor puede mejorar un poco —dijo la mujer ácidamente.

—Lo dudo —replicó Soun calmado.

Kimiko suspiró y bajó la mirada.

—Nunca me comprendiste, Soun, y lo lamento tanto. Pudimos haber sido muy felices —dijo.

—Durante mucho tiempo creí que éramos felices, Kimiko. Tuvimos tres hijas.

—Claro que sí, tuvimos tres hijas, porque yo tenía que ser la mujer japonesa perfecta y debía tener hijos y cuidar de mi casa, y olvidar mis sueños y dedicarme solo a la familia, sin importar cuánto sufría —le soltó ella en un arrebato. Después se contuvo mordiéndose el labio—. Ay, querido, en verdad no me comprendías, no entendías mis sueños de libertad. Yo no podía podrirme en aquel dojo deprimente como tú y mi padre querían. En una época había sido muy prestigioso, sí, pero estaba en la ruina… sigue en la ruina ¿o no?

El señor Tendo se aclaró la garganta.

—Por supuesto que sí —se respondió ella misma—. ¿Entonces condenarás a tus hijas a lo mismo? ¿Acaso no aprendiste nada, Soun?

—Aprendí que no se puede confiar en las mujeres, no importa cuánto amor juren —sentenció el señor Tendo.

Kimiko volteó para mirar por la ventana de la cafetería.

—Lo lamento, de verdad —confesó—. Eres un buen hombre, has hecho lo mejor que has podido, lo puedo entender. Mis niñas creen que he muerto y que era una madre abnegada y una esposa ejemplar.

—Por mi boca siempre sabrán eso y nada más —asintió Soun.

De nuevo Kimiko se mordió el labio.

—Eras demasiado bueno para mí —murmuró.

Tendo miró hacia otro lado. Sus lágrimas siempre lo habían ablandado, el día en que se fue lloró amargamente y él no le reprochó que abandonara la familia por un amante que le prometía viajes a tierras lejanas y una vida de aventuras emocionantes. Cuando pocos meses después le envió una carta diciéndole que necesitaba ayuda porque estaba sola y se sentía arrepentida de lo que había hecho, como un iluso le creyó; sus lágrimas de nuevo lo turbaron, pero al final comprendió que no buscaba volver sino que necesitaba dinero. Casi un año después ocurrió lo mismo; y desde entonces las cartas con pedidos de ayuda se repetían cada seis u ocho meses, casi con las mismas palabras. Ya eran una especie de clave entre ellos. Kimiko Tendo enviaba cartas sin remitente al dojo, casi siempre alguna postal que solo decía que recordaba los viejos tiempos y siempre lo recordaría; Soun sabía que esa era la señal para un encuentro porque a Kimiko se le había acabado el dinero. Ya no creía sus mentiras o sus lloriqueos sobre arrepentirse o recordar a sus pequeñas. Muchas veces había caídos en sus engaños, pero al final su corazón se había endurecido.

Soun Tendo sacó un sobre marrón del bolsillo interno de su saco y lo puso sobre la mesa, deslizándolo sobre su superficie hacia la mujer.

—Aquí tienes, Kimiko.

Ella lo miró con rabia.

—No lo hagas así, parece que me estuvieras comprando —le reprochó.

El hombre no dijo nada. Con disimulo, Kimiko Tendo tomó el sobre y lo guardó en su bolso. Estaba a punto de levantarse, pero al final se detuvo.

—¿Están bien? ¿Son felices? —preguntó en un hilo de voz—. Son hermosas… ¿verdad?

Soun no dijo nada, solo asintió levemente y Kimiko debió darse por satisfecha con eso. Se levantó y se fue. El señor Tendo sabía que en unos meses o un año volvería a verla.

Se retiró lentamente y tomó el metro de vuelta a su casa en Nerima. Entró cabizbajo arrastrando los pies, como siempre que volvía de sus visitas a la señora Tendo; Kasumi lo sabía y tenía todo listo para prepararle un té. Le sonrió mientras se lo servía, y el señor Tendo la observó en silencio.

—Es muy agradable tenerte de nuevo en casa, papá —comentó Kasumi.

Al final Soun Tendo sonrió también.

—Es muy agradable tenerte a ti, hija —replicó.

.

.

FIN

.

.

Nota de autora: Bueno, nadie se había preguntado ¿y si en realidad la señora Tendo no había muerto? He aquí la respuesta, salió medio dramático porque así lo requería el tema.

 **Haruri Saotome** : Lo siento, en serio mi intención no es traumarte, digamos que en realidad «abro tu mente», jejeje. Gracias por leer. Besos.

 **Akkase-Rainda** : Yo creo que les faltan varios tornillos a los hermanos Kuno XD. Cuidate vos también. Besos.

 **Dee-Dee Zednem** : Creo que no hace daño a nadie, es verdad. Pobre, es lo único que puede hacer u.u Besos.

 **Vann GP** : Es verdad, es culpa de Genma XD; es lindo tener a alguien para echarle la culpa. No te preocupes por lo otro, esas cosas pasan. Te mando un beso.

 **KityTyKitt** : Sí, Kuno es bastante obsesivo, y eso es lo que me repele un poco del personaje, que una no sabe a qué extremos podría llegar. Besos.

 **ElvisF231** : Gracias por leer :) Sería lindo poder ver la reacción de Kuno dibujada por Rumiko. Bah… sería lindo que Rumiko nos diera alguna otra cosa de Ranma, la que sea, jaja. Saludos.

 **Ivarodsan** : Oh, por Dios, ¿por qué varios tuvieron la idea del trío con Ranma chica y Akane? Jajaja. Igual, es buena idea, lo admito O_O Besos.

 **Fhrey** : No me hagas imaginar cosas horribles D: jaja. Saludos.

 **Amigocha** : Sí, casarse con Nabiki sería otro futuro que podemos imaginar para Kuno, me gusta pensar en varios jeje. Besos.

 **Akai27** : Me hizo reír tu comentario: Nabiki lo engatusa, le hace creer que hicieron cosas, ¡y encima después le cobra! Sería bueno XD. Besos.

 **Litapaz** : Durante mucho tiempo varios estuvimos confundidos con eso, te lo aseguro; más porque en el anime doblaban las cosas como querían y le ponían cualquier nombre a los personajes. Besos.

Gracias a todos por leer. Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	45. El amante perfecto

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _El año de la felicidad_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **El amante perfecto**

.

.

El sonido del helicóptero alertó a la tribu Joketsuzoku, mujeres y hombres comenzaron a levantar la cabeza, abandonando sus quehaceres, intrigados por el peculiar sonido que se acercaba cada vez más.

Las altas hierbas en medio de la aldea ondearon con el aire emitido por las aspas del aparato cuando comenzó a descender. Las matriarcas más ancianas se acercaron a observar lo que ocurría, sus largos cabellos despeinándose por la correntada. Entre ellas iba Cologne, siempre pegada a su báculo de madera, y muy cerca su bisnieta Shampoo.

Antes de que el aparato tocara el suelo, uno de sus ocupantes saltó a tierra, hizo una señal y el helicóptero comenzó el lento ascenso y después se perdió, dejando detrás la estela de su sonido.

Mousse se sacudió el polvo que podría haberse pegado a su ropa y sonrió mirando a la concurrencia. Vestía un pantalón, una camisa blanca y encima un chaleco bien abotonado. Sus zapatos de vestir brillaban. Tenía el cabello recogido en una coleta baja. Se acomodó los anteojos.

—Buenos días.

—¿Mousse? ¿Eres tú? —Cologne se adelantó para mirarlo mejor.

—Así es, anciana Cologne. Soy yo —replicó el muchacho haciendo una reverencia.

—¿Por qué venir? —exigió saber Shampoo.

—Buena pregunta, quisiste quedarte en Japón cuando regresamos a la aldea —comentó Cologne—. Creímos que nunca te volveríamos a ver.

Mousse sonrió de lado, logrando que un destello apareciera en sus dientes.

—Trabajé muy duro por casi cuatro años —respondió—. Comencé un pequeño negocio que ha prosperado—miró en derredor antes de agregar—. Ahora soy rico.

Varios murmullos se elevaron entre los habitantes de la aldea. Cologne y Shampoo compartieron una mirada.

—¿Así que rico? —dijo Cologne no muy impresionada.

—Muy rico —Mousse metió una mano en el bolsillo del pantalón, en la otra llevaba una carpeta con papeles—. Multimillonario, para ser exactos.

Cologne murmuró algo entre dientes y Shampoo frunció el ceño.

—¿Y ahora venir para refregar en la cara tu dinero? —preguntó la chica cruzándose de brazos.

—Por supuesto que no, nunca haría eso —Mousse abrió la carpeta que traía y sacó un papel, mostrándolo en alto para que todos pudieran verlo—. Solo vengo a reclamar mi derecho de propiedad. La aldea me pertenece, acabo de comprarle los terrenos al gobierno esta misma mañana.

Todos ahogaron una exclamación y después comenzaron los gritos, mientras todos hablaban al mismo tiempo.

—¿Pero qué estás diciendo, muchacho insensato? —inquirió Cologne.

—¡No ser cierto! —Shampoo se adelantó y le arrancó el papel de las manos para leerlo.

—Es verdad. Esta propiedad es mía, y puedo hacer con ella lo que me plazca. La aldea no paga ningún impuesto al gobierno, por lo tanto, no es rentable. Me la vendieron por algunos millones y ahora este pedazo de tierra será favorable para el gobierno chino cuando comience a construir, cree puestos de trabajo y pague todos los impuestos según la ley —alegó Mousse.

—¡No!

—¡No puede ser!

Las protestas no se hicieron esperar. Mientras todos discutían, Shampoo hizo añicos el papel de Mousse.

—Eso era solo una copia, querida Shampoo —le explicó Mousse con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

—Nosotros somos tu familia, Mousse —habló otra de las ancianas más respetadas de la tribu—. ¿Cómo puedes echarnos a la calle de esta manera?

—¡Eres un desagradecido! —exclamó Cologne dándole un bastonazo como antaño.

El muchacho se reprimió para no devolverle el golpe. Levantó los brazos para lograr que todos le prestaran atención y habló con la voz muy clara.

—Un momento. Un momento, señoras y señores; no los voy a echar, todos ustedes podrán permanecer en este lugar… solo tendrán que trabajar para mí —dijo Mousse.

—Pero ¿qué dice?

—¡Este chico está loco!

—Tendremos que echarlo a la fuerza.

Mousse continuaba con los brazos alzados.

—En este amplio prado, en esta casa que me vio nacer y crecer, construiré un gran parque de diversiones, el más grande de China. ¡Y todos ustedes serán mis empleados allí! —terminó alegre.

Le llovieron gritos, tomates, repollos y algunas frutas podridas. Él esquivó todo con elegancia, logrando que no se le mancharan ni los zapatos ni la camisa.

—Por favor, no se exalten —pidió.

—¡Quieres rebajarnos a ser tus empelados y pides que no nos exaltemos! —chilló Cologne.

—Chico pato tener fuerte golpe en la cabeza y terminar sin cerebro —sentenció Shampoo rabiosa.

—Oh, no —murmuró Mousse muy cerca de ella, con la voz amenazante—. Mi cerebro está muy bien, he trabajado cada segundo para lograr esto, todo está muy fríamente calculado. Mi venganza ha comenzado, Shampoo, y nada podrá detenerla —terminó en un susurró que le heló la sangre a la muchacha.

Cologne, que había alcanzado a escucharlo, se puso alerta, una gota de sudor resbaló por su sien.

—Pero debe haber una manera de solucionarlo —habló Cologne—, ¿verdad? No puede estar todo dicho aún.

—Vaya, qué suerte que lo pregunta —Mousse sonrió ampliamente, el sol se reflejó en sus anteojos—. Así es, anciana Cologne, todavía hay una manera en que yo los deje en paz y me vaya a comprar otro terreno en otro lugar para mi parque de diversiones.

—Hablar de una vez —exigió Shampoo.

—Es muy fácil —dijo Mousse—, si alguien de la tribu, una persona que _yo_ elija, logra vencerme en un duelo… entonces esta aldea volverá a pertenecerles.

Las voces de aprobación no tardaron en hacerse oír, incluso algunas risas por la propuesta de Mousse. Cologne frunció el ceño.

—¡Te elijo a ti, Shampoo! —exclamó Mousse apuntándola con el dedo—. ¿Qué dicen? ¿Aceptan el desafío?

Shampoo se irguió, dejando que su largo cabello ondeara al viento.

—Shampoo aceptar desafío. Derrotarte ser pan comido —dijo.

—Una cosa más —dijo Mousse antes de dar media vuelta para irse—, yo seré quien elija el terreno en el que el duelo se desarrollará.

—Nos pones demasiadas condiciones, ¿no crees? —dijo Cologne secamente.

—Ustedes están en desventaja, no pueden más que aceptar mis condiciones —habló el muchacho.

—Acepto —terció Shampoo dando un paso al frente—. No importa dónde, Shampoo derrotarte hasta con ojos cerrados.

Mousse sonrió para sí.

—Muy bien, entonces. Mañana vendré a buscarte y tendremos nuestro encuentro —aprobó Mousse—. Lo esperaré con ansias.

Sacó un teléfono celular de un bolsillo e hizo una corta llamada en japonés. A los pocos minutos, el helicóptero volvía para recogerlo. Mousse se trepó de un salto ágil antes de que el aparato aterrizara del todo. Se despidió con un gesto de la mano y el helicóptero ascendió.

—Esto es muy extraño, Shampoo —comentó Cologne mientras veían cómo el aparato se perdía en el horizonte—. No me gusta nada. Mousse ha vuelto para vengarse, debes tener mucho cuidado, tu encuentro con él será decisivo.

—Bisabuela, no temer. Shampoo estar preparada, ser la mejor de toda la aldea en artes marciales.

Cologne asintió, pero por alguna razón no sentía la misma seguridad que su bisnieta. Creía que Mousse tramaba algo.

.

.

Al día siguiente esperaron al muchacho desde temprano, pero él no apareció hasta el mediodía, cuando de nuevo el sonido de las hélices del helicóptero anunció su llegada antes de que lo vieran.

En medio del amplio descampado de la aldea, Shampoo esperaba. Con su corto vestido chino que apretujaba su generoso busto y enfatizaba la pequeña cintura que se abría en amplias caderas. Su cabello brillaba al sol, su mirada era seria y decidida, los brazos los dejaba descansar a los costados de su cuerpo, empuñando al final las manos.

A su alrededor se amontonaban los habitantes de la aldea, expectantes. Mousse no bajó del helicóptero, sino que le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a subir. Antes de aceptar, Shampoo se giró a mirar a su bisabuela, que asintió con la cabeza. La muchacha tomó la mano y subió al aparato, que despegó con ellos.

Volaron por casi dos horas, en completo silencio porque dentro del helicóptero no se escuchaba nada más que el ruido del motor y las hélices, y era imposible entablar una conversación. Al final, el aparato comenzó a descender en un helipuerto en el techo de un gran edificio. Mousse ayudó a Shampoo a bajar, aunque ella pretendió rechazar la mano, pero él la tomó con fuerza de todos modos.

Caminaron por el amplio techo hasta llegar a una puerta que bajaba hacia el edificio. Descendieron un par de escaleras y llegaron a un ascensor, donde Mousse la hizo entrar. Shampoo miraba a todas partes, sin comprender hacia dónde se dirigían, quizá aquella era una academia de artes marciales o un lugar parecido. Cuando las puertas del ascensor se cerraron, Shampoo preguntó:

—¿Qué ser este lugar?

—Este es el Sofitel, el hotel donde me hospedo —respondió Mousse, las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Llevaba el mismo tipo de ropa del día anterior, pero el chaleco era de un color diferente.

—¿Hotel?

Mousse asintió. Las puertas se abrieron y caminaron por un largo pasillo alfombrado. Mousse se detuvo ante una puerta y la abrió usando una tarjeta; luego le hizo un gesto a Shampoo para que entrara.

Era una habitación lujosa, Shampoo se dio cuenta. Había una pequeña sala con sillones y un comedor con una mesa y cuatro sillas. Más allá una pequeña barra de bar con muchas botellas y vasos; Shampoo también vio un par de puertas a cada lado, que llevaban a otros lugares de la suite. Ante ella, un amplio ventanal ocupaba casi por completo la pared, al acercarse, Shampoo pudo ver el bullicioso centro de la ciudad de Xining.

—Puedes ponerte cómoda, Shampoo —dijo Mousse quitándose los zapatos y los calcetines—. Comenzaremos en un momento.

—¿Qué significar esto? —preguntó la chica.

—Shampoo… ¿por qué insistes en hablarme en japonés? Mejor usemos nuestra propia lengua, ¿no te parece? —le dijo Mousse en chino.

Shampoo apretó la mandíbula y entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Qué buscas, Mousse? ¿Por qué haces todo esto? —exigió saber ella, hablando también en chino.

Mousse se desabotonó los puños de la camisa y se aflojó la corbata.

—Solo me estoy preparando para nuestro encuentro —explicó—. Por cierto, no te lo dije, será aquí, en esta habitación.

Dio un par de pasos y abrió una de las puertas que estaba a los lados, que reveló ser un dormitorio.

—Mejor dicho, será aquí —recalcó mostrándole la cama.

Shampoo lo miró a la cara y luego se echó a reír.

—¿De verdad? ¿Estás tan desesperado que usas estas tretas para poder tener mi cuerpo? —Shampoo volvió a reír sin recato—. Eres un idiota.

—Al contrario, querida Shampoo. En una época soñé con conquistar tu cuerpo, es verdad, ardía de deseos; pero con el tiempo ese calor se fue apagando. Con la distancia entre nosotros comprendí que eras solo un capricho para mí, algo que como no podía tener, más lo deseaba. Ahora, sigues siendo muy hermosa, lo admito, y sería muy agradable disfrutar tus atributos, es cierto; pero no es mi principal objetivo.

Mousse se dirigió al bar, donde preparó dos vasos con mucho hielo.

—Lo único que hago ahora es mostrarte el terreno en el que se desarrollará nuestro duelo —continuó—: la cama. Para enfrentarnos usaremos solo nuestro cuerpo, nuestras manos, dedos, lengua, labios; no están permitidos los objetos de ningún tipo, ¿comprendido? El primero que haga rogar de placer al otro será el vencedor.

—¿Qué? —Shampoo dio un paso atrás, palideciendo—. Explícate bien de una vez.

—Tendremos sexo, Shampoo. Pondremos a prueba nuestro poder de seducción y solo podrá haber un ganador —dijo Mousse echando agua en los vasos y ofreciéndole uno a la chica—. Solo puedo darte agua, el alcohol no sería justo para nuestro encuentro, no podríamos estar bien despejados.

Mousse tomó un largo sorbo de su vaso, después se quitó los anteojos y los dejó sobre la barra, masajeándose la nariz.

—Lo primero que hice en cuanto tuve un poco de dinero fue operarme la vista —comentó acodándose en la barra—. Ahora solo uso cristales sin aumento, más por moda que por otra cosa, creo que se me ven bien. ¿Tú qué opinas?...

Shampoo le tiró el contenido del vaso a la cara y se quedó de piedra mirándolo. Mousse se limpió el agua del rostro sin inmutarse.

—Lo otro que hice fue viajar a Jusenkyo y curarme de mi maldición —agregó, como si la conversación siguiera.

—¿Te curaste? —Shampoo aún tenía el vaso en una mano, lo apretaba con fuerza.

—¿Tú no? —preguntó asombrado Mousse—. Jusenkyo está muy cerca de la aldea, ¿por qué nunca fuiste a curarte?

Shampoo apretó el vaso tan fuerte que lo hizo trizas entre los dedos. Los pedazos cayeron en la alfombra y ahí recién pareció darse cuenta de lo que había hecho.

Mousse corrió hacia ella y le tomó la mano con delicadeza.

—¿Te lastimaste? —preguntó revisándola con cuidado. Le movió la mano a un lado y al otro, pero no había heridas—. Estás bien —le dijo y la miró con una sonrisa.

La chica levantó la cabeza para observarlo. Miró sus sonrisa franca, esa que parecía la del Mousse de antes, siempre solícito, casi su esclavo, ese que decía amarla tanto; también miró sus ojos, por primera vez los veía tan de cerca: eran azules, como los de Ranma Saotome. Shampoo estuvo a punto de abrir la boca para decir algo, pero al final se contuvo.

Mousse soltó con delicadeza su mano y se dio la vuelta, empezando a desabotonarse la camisa.

—Estoy mojado, tendré que quitarme la ropa —comentó.

Shampoo dio un respingo. Él iba en serio, muy en serio.

Pues ella no se quedaría atrás.

Caminó delante de él, contoneándose a propósito; entró al dormitorio. De espaldas a él, abrió los botones de su vestido chino y lo dejó caer al suelo. Fiel a su costumbre, no llevaba ropa interior, porque la consideraba una molestia innecesaria. Totalmente desnuda, giró apenas la cabeza para mirarlo.

—¿Por qué tardas tanto? Necesito terminar esto cuanto antes y volver a mi aldea —dijo con altivez.

Mousse se había tomado un tiempo para apreciar aquella figura y la blanca y perfecta piel. Terminó de desabotonarse la camisa y avanzó hacia ella.

—¿Tan segura estás de ganarme? —preguntó.

Por mera formalidad cerró lentamente la puerta de la habitación.

.

.

Los gemidos eran intensos. Shampoo giró para acomodarse encima y se movió rítmicamente, cada vez más rápido.

—Lo conseguiré, ¡te haré morir de placer! —gritó rabiosa. El cabello se le pegaba a la frente por el sudor, su piel brillaba.

—¡Nunca! —contraatacó Mousse gruñendo e hizo un movimiento con las caderas que hizo que Shampoo ahogara una exclamación y se mordiera los labios.

—Jamás… caeré —resolló ella, y se aplicó con más ahínco todavía a satisfacer a aquel hombre.

Ambos gruñeron y se entregaron agitados a los movimientos que les indicaba el cuerpo. Al final, lanzaron un grito cuando llegaron a la cúspide del placer, los dos al mismo tiempo. Shampoo boqueó por aire y se pasó la lengua por los labios resecos.

—Gané, yo… gané —tartamudeó, mientras los temblores aún convulsionaban su cuerpo.

—Fue al mismo tiempo, eso no contó —replicó Mousse, también agitado.

—¡No es justo! —exclamó frustrada.

Ahora fue Mousse el que giró en la cama hasta quedar encima de ella, usó la lengua para jugar con la punta de sus senos, mordiéndolos al final.

—¡Ah! —dijo Sahmpoo echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

—He ganado —murmuró Mousse sin despegar del todo la boca de su piel.

—¡Eso fue de dolor, porque eres un bruto! —replicó Shampoo mirándolo con fiereza.

—Ahora no sentirás ningún dolor —murmuró Mousse sobre su oído.

Shampoo no pudo evitar que la piel se le erizara ante aquella promesa. Y cuando Mousse comenzó a penetrarla lentamente ella se mordió la lengua para no soltar un suspiro. Intentó mover sus piernas para sacárselo de encima, después intentó golpearlo y Mousse le aprisionó los brazos sobre el colchón.

—No seas tramposa —le dijo arrugando el ceño.

—Tú eres el tramposo al inventar este estúpido juego —replicó Shampoo.

—Este es un duelo en buena fe, Shampoo. ¿Acaso estás justificándote antes de perder?

—¡Primero muerta que perder contigo!

Mousse se movió más rápido y constante encima de ella, Shampoo liberó los brazos y le arañó la espalda. El sudor se desprendía de sus cuerpos en sendas gotas, que se mezclaban entre sí cuando se rozaban y danzaban en aquel combate tan extraño, en aquel duelo ideado por Mousse.

El resultado fue el mismo una y otra vez. Ambos gritaban al final, acusando al otro de haber perdido y proclamándose vencedor, pero la realidad era un empate total, porque sus cuerpos ya comenzaban a conocerse y acompañarse, acoplándose a la perfección. Quizá desde siempre estuvieron destinados a estar juntos y aprovecharse mutuamente.

Shampoo había usado todas las tácticas que como amazona conocía, esas que le habían sido heredadas de generación en generación junto con las técnicas de lucha, pero no había logrado doblegar a Mousse. El muchacho estaba diferente, mucho menos tímido y tierno de lo que lo recordaba; ahora su sangre hervía apasionada, sus ojos la quemaban. Al menos podía decir orgullosa que ella tampoco había caído, y con su frente guerrera muy alta, podía decir que no había perdido ese duelo.

Horas después, yacían los dos desnudos y agotados sobre la cama, mirando el techo.

—Empate —murmuró Shampoo.

—Empate —concordó Mousse.

—Esto es una idiotez, Mousse, es la manera más rebuscada de acostarte conmigo —comentó la muchacha.

—No buscaba acostarme contigo… Solo quería que rogaras por mí… porque yo te tocara.

Shampoo rio secamente, sin energías.

—Eso nunca pasará —respondió.

Mousse solo sonrió sin decir nada.

Continuaron en silencio por unos minutos más.

—¿Por qué aún no te curas de tu maldición? —preguntó Mousse de pronto.

Shampoo giró la cabeza a un lado para no mirarlo. Estuvo a punto de no responder, pero no tenía energías para lidiar con él.

—Es mi castigo, por no haberme casado con Ranma como era mi deber —respondió—. Las matriarcas de la aldea me obligaron.

Mousse levantó las cejas asombrado por el sadismo de aquellas mujeres, que nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo. No dijo nada más, porque Shampoo no necesitaba palabras de consuelo de él, y mucho menos lástima.

—¿Cómo te hiciste rico, Mousse? —preguntó al final Shampoo.

—Trabajando como guardaespaldas —respondió el muchacho.

—¿Guardaespaldas?

—Mi único talento son las artes marciales, quizá no sea tan bueno como Ranma Saotome… pero soy bastante bueno —explicó el chico.

—¿Y tu maldición no dificultaba tu trabajo?

—Por eso en cuanto pude viajé a Jusenkyo a curarme. Mientras tanto, tomaba todos los días los polvos chinos que congelaban mi maldición por 24 horas —rememoró Mousse—. Trabajé para los yakuza, ellos saben pagar muy bien si les eres fiel. Así pude comenzar mis negocios, amparado por mis jefes.

—¿Tú… también eres de la mafia? —preguntó Shampoo con un escalofrío.

El chico suspiró.

—¿Cómo crees que un país puede venderle a un particular un pedazo de su territorio, y sobre el que no tiene ninguna potestad, además? Digamos que… tengo algunas influencias —respondió.

Shampoo se movió intranquila, de pronto, la sombra de Mousse estaba sobre ella. El cabello del chico, que se había soltado en sus ejercicios amatorios, caía a cada lado de los hombros, llegando a rozarle la piel. Miró su rostro encima de ella, sus ojos de un azul profundo y oscuro. De a poco la atrapó con su cuerpo.

—¿Quieres continuar? —preguntó ella, que creía que ya todo había terminado ante la imposibilidad de que uno de los dos ganara.

—Lo anterior fue solo el calentamiento —indicó Mousse—. ¿Sabes?... De mis jefes japoneses aprendí muchas cosas, el pueblo nipón tiene una cultura bastante… interesante, no tan antigua como la nuestra, pero definitivamente interesante.

Mousse susurraba cada vez más bajo, con la aterciopelada voz muy cerca de ella.

—¿Ah, sí? —comentó Shampoo intentando sonar despreocupada, porque ya no tenía fuerzas para continuar aquella contienda.

—De mis jefes aprendí el _shunga,_ una técnica de tortura basada en el placer sexual —dijo Mousse—. Creo que llegó el momento de usarla.

—¿Qué estás…?

Shampoo se sofocó sin poder terminar la pregunta, porque Mousse había bajado una mano muy suavemente por su vientre, hasta perderla entre sus piernas y ahora la tocaba _ahí_ , justamente _ahí;_ como si estuviera en su propia piel y supiera cuál era el lugar exacto, el milímetro justo en donde ella perdía la razón. Tragó saliva intentando dominarse.

—Las mujeres de mi clan yakuza decían que yo era el mejor practicando el _shunga_ —explicó Mousse—. ¿Tú qué opinas?

Le habló cerca del oído. Shampoo se sacudió, intentando librarse de aquella mano, pero no había lugar al que escapar.

—No… —murmuró—. No… no perderé.

Mousse aplicó un poco de presión, haciendo que Shampoo gimiera conteniendo el gritito que quería escaparse de sus labios. Aquello era distinto, muy distinto al sexo burdo que habían practicado antes. En aquel momento Mousse se preocupaba de tocarla exactamente donde a ella le gustaba, preocupándose de hacerla sentir bien, y más que bien.

Mousse cambió la presión y usó el pulgar, dejando que sus otros dedos se deslizaran más allá, hasta que con el índice encontró el lugar que buscaba.

—¡No! —exclamó Shampoo arqueando la espalda y sacudiendo la cabeza— No… ¡ah!...

—¿Te rindes, Shampoo? —habló Mousse en su oído, con la voz de Gong Gong.

—No… —respondió Shampoo sofocada, con las mejillas encendidas—. No puedo… perder… no… puedo…

Las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos. Entonces, Mousse usó un tercer dedo para tocarla en otro sitio, uno en que nadie la había tocado durante el sexo.

Y Shampoo sintió que se derretía y una humedad caliente como lava la inundaba. Entonces gritó, desinhibida, aferrando la sábana entre los puños, dejando que el cuerpo se le convulsionara hasta quedar lánguido sobre la cama. Su pecho subía y bajaba agitado, intentando recuperar el aire.

—He… perdido —dijo en un hilo de voz, al tiempo que una lágrima se derramaba por su mejilla.

Mousse secó con delicadeza esa lágrima y se inclinó para besarla en los labios.

.

.

El gran parque de atracciones era el más concurrido en aquella zona de China, las ganancias se elevaban a varios millones cada año y su presencia en la bolsa de valores era cada vez mayor. Un negocio rentable por donde se lo mirara, que incluía una visita guiada a la aldea de guerreras amazónicas, conociendo sus costumbres y sus técnicas de lucha. Además, por una módica suma extra podía optarse por el «acceso total» que incluía la visita guiada a las pozas encantadas de Jusenkyo donde se podía transformar uno en lo que quisiera y cuantas veces quisiera, solo bañándose en sus aguas.

Para los clientes más exclusivos, había una puerta de entrada V. I. P. que llevaba a una casa de juegos de lujo, lugar favorito de los yakuzas y la tríada para hacer sus negocios. La endeble amistad entre los dos bandos era sostenida por la buena disposición de Mousse para unir a las familias; había épocas oscuras y peligrosas en que su establecimiento quedaba justo en el medio de la guerra entre ambos y él debía oficiar de mediador para la paz. Un negocio peligroso, pero rentable.

Mousse terminó la llamada y dejó el celular encima de su escritorio, donde tenía apoyados los pies.

—Agenda la cita para mañana a las 8 —dijo Mousse—. Y que preparen a las chicas, nos visitará Nomura-dono.

—Muy bien —replicó Shampoo anotándolo en la agenda de su jefe.

—¿Cuáles son mis pendientes para la tarde, Shampoo?

Ella miró la hoja para ese día.

—Le queda la tarde libre, _señor_ —replicó la secretaria.

Mousse sonrió, bajando los pies del escritorio y girando en su asiento para mirar a la chica. Shampoo avanzó hacia él, también sonriendo; se soltó el pelo, que tenía recogido en un moño con palillos sobre la nuca, y se desprendió el primer botón de la blusa, dejando ver que seguía con su costumbre de no usar ropa interior.

—Mousse —lo llamó ella. Llegó hasta él y se sentó sobre sus piernas.

—¿Qué necesitas, Shampoo? —preguntó el chico, que sabía muy bien lo que ella buscaba.

—Creo que podríamos encontrar algo que hacer para llenar las horas libres de la tarde —dijo ella coqueta.

—¿Algo? —le acarició el muslo con suavidad, dejando que la mano explorara por debajo de la falda—. ¿Cómo qué?

—Podríamos… —Shampoo se inclinó para susurrarle en el oído— practicar _shunga_ juntos.

.

.

FIN

.

.

Nota de autora: Hay varias cosas para aclarar.

El título del fic es a propósito. Hubo una época en que estaba de moda «adaptar» (copiar y pegar textual cambiando solo los nombres de los personajes) una novela rosa con ese título. Llegué a verla en el fandom de Ranma, de Inuyasha y de Sailor Moon, quizá todavía están si las buscan XD. Tal vez pasó también en otros fandoms.

Gong Gong es un dios del agua chino, el responsable de las inundaciones. Lo puse porque no quería decir demonio o diablo, quería algo que fuera más con la cultura china, porque Mousse y Shampoo son chinos. Sin contar que los demás personajes son japoneses, viven en Japón y han crecido en esa cultura, cosa que olvidamos muchas veces occidentalizándolos en todo.

Otra vez lo de los yakuzas XD. Parece que estuviera obsesionada, pero no, en este caso es necesario para explicar la clase de influencias de Mousse que puede comprar un pedazo de China como si nada.

Según el manga, la aldea de las amazonas está en algún lugar entre las montañas Bayankara, en la provincia de Qinghai; y la capital de esa provincia es la ciudad de Xining, donde está el hotel en que se desarrolla esta historia. El hotel Sofitel Xining también es real, aunque no creo que tenga helipuerto XD.

El _shunga_ no existe como un método de tortura basado en el placer XD, pero sí es el nombre del arte erótico japonés, con imágenes muy explícitas. Las más «suaves» son del tipo como la de la portada del fic _Yorokobi,_ de Noham.

Esta historia es extraña y retorcida, pero me encantó escribirla. Me agrada escribir de esta pareja, igual que cuando escribí _De China, con amor;_ ellos tienen una chispa, un algo. Quizá Mousse está un poco OoC, pero quería mostrarlo así, más empoderado y ganador, demostrando que podía ser algo más que el tontuelo de la serie.

Y eso XD.

 **Haruri Saotome** : Muchas gracias :) Ojalá también te impacte el capítulo de hoy y te guste. Besos. Gracias por leerme siempre.

 **Ivarodsan** : Oh, habrá fic feliz sí, sin duda jeje. Besos.

 **Litapaz** : Esta es otra mirada de la mamá de Akane, sin duda. Besos para vos.

 **Vann GP** : Qué bueno que te hagas adicta porque a los autores nos encanta recibir comentarios :) Mirándolo por ese lado, creo que sí es preferible que esté viva aunque sea un poco mala. Besos.

 **Amigocha** : En ese sentido, Soun se portó muy bien, siempre dándoles a sus hijas el mejor recuerdo de la madre, creo yo. Besos.

 **Akkase-Rainda** : Lamentablemente hay muchas madres que hacen eso. Y creo que Soun le da el dinero para evitarles a sus hijas el sufrimiento de saber la verdad. Besos para vos.

 **KityTyKitt** : Es que en el manga la madre de Akane está muerta, pero nunca explican cómo murió ni cuando exactamente, así que eso da para fantasear otras posibilidades XD. Espero que la historia de hoy no te haga enojar tanto. Te mando besos.

 **Bonita** : Muchas gracias :) Espero que te sigan gustando las historias. Saludos.

 **Dee-Dee Zednem** : Es probable que a pesar de todo la quiera, sí :( Besos.

Gracias a todos por leer. Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	46. ¿Cómo?

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _El año de la felicidad_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¿Cómo?**

.

.

Y resultó que Akane quedó embarazada de Ranma a sus dulces dieciséis años, cuando aún no se habían casado ni terminado la escuela, pero cuando las hormonas ya sabían hacer lo suyo.

Lo confesaron un día en que ya no podían ocultar más el asunto porque el fruto del amor se comenzaría a notar en poco tiempo, y las vecinas hablarían, y seguro la echaban de la escuela por ser madre soltera.

—Lo lamento, papá —dijo Akane cabizbaja.

Estaba toda la familia reunida en la sala. El patriarca Tendo a un lado de la mesa; del otro lado los dos amantes confesando su fechoría. Más allá Genma transformado en panda, haciendo nada y aportando nada, como siempre. Kasumi y Nabiki estaban sentadas un poco más allá. Nabiki de mal humor porque con la confesión se le había arruinado el negocio de chantajear a los tortolitos para que nadie se enterara del estado de gravidez de su hermana. Kasumi, muy consternada de que Akane no hubiera usado métodos anticonceptivos, como ella le había explicado desde joven. Gozar estaba bien, pero había que gozar con precaución, como ella hacía con el doctor Tofú todas las semanas cuando iba a devolverle algún libro.

—De verdad no queríamos —dijo Ranma, también con la cabeza gacha, después la levantó para rectificarse—. Bueno, sí queríamos… y bien que queríamos… pero no hasta el punto de querer un bebé, ¿se entiende? Queríamos _eso,_ pero no queremos _esto —_ dijo señalando la barriga de Akane.

Ella le dio un codazo.

—Ejem, ejem —Ranma se aclaró la garganta—. Por supuesto, ahora ¿qué podemos hacer? Tendremos que hacernos cargo de todo y ser padres jóvenes.

—Lo siento, papá —repitió Akane aún con la cabeza baja.

Soun Tendo lloraba a mares de felicidad, porque por fin podría forzar la boda entre los dos muchachos y por una buena razón. Claro que no podía mostrar toda su satisfacción y felicidad, porque no fuera a ser que a Nabiki o Kasumi se les ocurriera hacer lo mismo, porque ellas no tenían prometido para casarse y las habladurías serían mucho mayores. Además, como padre y patriarca indiscutido de la casa debía reprender a su progenie por las malas acciones.

—Estoy tan decepcionado —moqueó Soun, escondiendo tras el bigote su sonrisa—. ¿Cómo ocurrió esto, mis niños? ¿Cómo?

Nadie dijo nada, Nabiki por aburrimiento; Ranma y Akane por vergüenza. El panda porque no podía hablar, y se le había acabado la tinta para escribir en su cartel. Kasumi miró a cada uno de los miembros de su familia, observándolos atentamente.

—¿Cómo? ¡¿Cómo?! No lo entiendo —repetía Soun Tendo consternado.

Kasumi se llevó una mano a la mejilla en gesto desvalido.

—Papa —dijo suavemente—, creo que es bastante sencillo de saber _cómo_ ocurrió. Verás… pues, las abejitas… Las abejitas son muy coquetas, ¿sabes?, y les encantan las flores. Por cierto, a la mayoría de las abejas les gustan todas las flores, pero… hay otras abejas, unas que son muy especiales, y solo tienen predilección por una flor en particular. Entonces… digamos que a la abeja le gusta tanto esa flor que no puede contenerse y… pues… la abeja revolotea y revolotea, buscando, anhelando, seduciendo a la flor para que abra sus pétalos solo para ella. Al final, ya no puede más. Entonces un día la abeja se posa en la delicada suavidad de la flor y succiona todo su… mmm… _néctar_ … Y descubre que allí hay… fuego, eso, ¡fuego! Un fuego que puede quemar a la pobre abejita, pero a la abejita no le importa. Borracha de felicidad se quema una y otra vez, acosando a la flor, que sacude todos sus pétalos, recibiendo la invasión de aquella abeja con deleite. ¡Oh! Qué felices son la abeja y la flor. Buscan juntas llegar a la cima de su…

Kasumi levantó los ojos en ese momento mientras daba su apasionado discurso, y vio que su hermana Nabiki levantaba los brazos efusivamente poniéndolos en forma de x, indicándole que dejara de hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

Kasumi se calló de golpe, un tanto sonrojada, sintiendo calor en todo el cuerpo. Bajó los brazos, con los que entusiasmada hacía gestos para dramatizar su historia.

—Y así es como pasa —terminó diciendo.

—Oh, Kami-sama —lloró de nuevo Soun Tendo—. Buaaaa, buuaaaaa, buaaaaaa.

Mientras los demás seguían concentrados en el tema, Kasumi se levantó despacio, se alisó un poco el cabello y salió diciendo:

—Recordé que tengo que devolverle un libro al doctor Tofú.

Y se fue. Pero no llevaba ningún libro.

.

.

FIN

.

.

Nota de autora: Un poco de humor para esta tarde de sábado. Seguimos día a día transitando este año de la felicidad, gracias por acompañarme en este viaje leyendo todas mis locuras cada día, los aprecio mucho :D

 **Akkase-Rainda** : Oh, un suculento lemon de Ranma y Akane, es verdad, no he escrito de eso… aún. Gracias por leer. Besos.

 **Ivarodsan** : ¡Hola! No, no lo busques en google, algunas imágenes son _demasiado_ explícitas XD. Creo que al final todos salieron ganando en esa historia jeje. Besos.

 **KityTyKitt** : No te voy a negar que Mousse actuando más a lo macho tiene lo suyo jaja. Besos.

 **Amigocha** : Mousse tiene su encanto, es verdad, y me gustó mucho escribirlo. ¿Qué es lo que me ibas a preguntar? Bueno, de todas maneras si te quedan dudas preguntá nomás jeje. Besos para vos.

 **Haruri Saotome** : Las ideas las saco de todas partes, y las converso mucho con Noham, ¡hay que escribir 365 historias distintas!, hay que exprimirse la cabeza todos los días. Gracias por tu lectura y tu comentario siempre. Besos.

 **Dee-Dee Zednem** : Creo que a Cologne la pusieron a atender los puestos de comida XD. Te mando besos.

 **Akai27** : Nunca leí nada de esa autora, ¿me recomendás alguno? Aunque ahora no tengo tiempo para casi nada que no sea escribir T_T jeje. Creo que Soun demostró su valía en este fic, es verdad. Besos.

 **Noham** : Espero poder seguir sorprendiendo en cada entrega. Se vienen muchas cosas, muchas. Jojojojo. Beso.

Gracias a todos. Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	47. Ecos de guerra

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _El año de la felicidad_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ecos de guerra**

.

.

Los disparos eran como truenos, nunca cesaban de día o de noche; las nubes de humo, grises, envolvían constantemente a la ciudad asediada. A veces se escuchaban gritos que desgarraban el aire, de mujeres pidiendo ayuda, de hombres maldiciendo su destino, o llantos de niños buscando a sus padres.

Ranma pisó con cuidado para no resbalar entre los escombros del Neko-hanten. Se agachó al pasar bajo el agujero en el muro, que era tan grande como una ventana. Siempre había que ser precavido con los francotiradores, aún de noche esos malditos no dejaban de dispararle a los civiles por diversión, esa fue una dura lección que aprendió cuando estaba con Ryoga. Hablaban en una calle creyéndose seguros al amparo de la noche. Fue afortunado porque la bala no lo hubiera elegido a él; aunque lo sintió por Ryoga, y ni siquiera pudo darle sepultura al cuerpo de su viejo amigo.

En la cocina del restaurante tropezó con un montón de huesos calcinados envueltos en harapos. Ranma reconoció los restos del vestido chino, pero no dedicó más tiempo a mirar las osamentas. Se cubrió la boca y la nariz con la bufanda para evitar el hedor de los otros dos cuerpos. Esos no fueron quemados, quizá tuvieron mejor suerte y murieron rápido… no como Shampoo. Con ella, los soldados se habían divertido primero, de maneras que Ranma no quiso ni imaginar.

No valía la pena ahondar más en lo irreparable, debía seguir, estaba vivo, debía enfocarse, lo necesitaban.

Consiguió llegar a la despensa. Todavía quedaban latas de comida, porque los saqueadores no iban a las zonas peligrosas como esa normalmente, pero a mayor riesgo mejor recompensa. Ranma lo sabía, y con suerte podía conseguir un buen botín, y esa fue una de esas noches. Llenó su pequeña mochila con todas las latas que pudo, también encontró cerillos y aceite, y un par de libros de cuentas, todo era bueno como combustible para mantener el fuego, en especial el papel, y le haría falta si quería que sobrevivieran al frío invierno.

Lo esperaban en el refugio, pronto amanecería y los combates se reiniciarán en la calles. Ocultó los víveres y cosas que creía le serían de utilidad para más adelante, y que no podía cargar en ese momento, para que otros buscadores no se las llevaran.

Pasó por encima de los restos carbonizados de Shampoo camino a la salida trasera. Se cubrió la cabeza con la capucha. Agazapado desde el borde, bajo la mitad de la puerta que colgaba de la bisagra, investigó el exterior. No vio peligro, así que salió y corrió por los callejones, evitando las calles amplias o los puntos despejados, como un roedor asustado de los depredadores.

Sobreviviría, debía hacerlo como cada noche. Su familia dependía de lo que pudiera encontrar para seguir viviendo, con la esperanza de que un día esa estúpida guerra iba a terminar.

Hacía frío, pero Akane lo esperaba junto a los otros en el refugio, era todo el calor que necesitaba para seguir moviéndose.

.

.

FIN

.

.

Nota de autora: Volvemos a tener un poco de drama teñido de cruda realidad; échenle la culpa a los videojuegos que juega Noham que provocan estas ideas XD.

 **ElvisF231** : Kasumi nos ha dado varias sorpresas XD. Saludos.

 **Dee-Dee Zednem** : Sí, creo que sería bueno ver esas reacciones. Quizá tenga un tiempito para escribirlo después. Muchas gracias por leer. Besos.

 **KityTyKitt** : Creo que sí, a Kasumi tanto hablar del tema como le trajo algunas ideas para poner en práctica jaja. Besos.

 **Rosefe-123** : Gracias jeje. Saludos.

 **Amigocha** : No sé por qué Kasumi sale así en mis historias XD, creo que porque oculta mucho tras su eterna sonrisa y trato de adivinar qué. Besos para vos.

 **Ivarodsan** : Qué bueno que estas historias sirvan para algo y te alegren en un día agobiante. ¡Mucho ánimo! Te mando un beso.

 **Haruri Saotome** : Kasumi esconde muchos secretos, jejeje. Saludos.

 **Bonita** : Muchas gracias por esa sugerencia, trataré de escribir algo más. Saludos.

 **Litapaz** : Mousse tiene lo suyo, no se puede negar, yo creo que perfectamente podría conquistar a Shampoo si se pusiera las pilas jejeje. Besos.

 **Guest** : Creo que Soun no necesita excusa para llorar XD, por una cosa o por la otra siempre terminará moqueando jeje. Saludos.

Gracias a todos los que leen. No olviden visitarnos en nuestra página de facebook **Fantasy Fiction Estudios** , donde compartimos información de todo tipo, imágenes, música, y siempre avisamos de las actualizaciones de nuestras historias.

Mañana nos vemos.

Romina


	48. Hanami

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _El año de la felicidad_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hanami**

.

.

Akane jugaba a abrir y cerrar el abanico de papel usando la punta de los dedos, mientras, con los auriculares puestos y los ojos cerrados, escuchaba la música que serviría para su danza. El pobre abanico crujía y se quejaba bajo sus manos, pero ella no lo escuchaba, estaba en trance por la música, imaginándose los gráciles movimientos que haría, la manera en cómo movería un brazo, descubriéndolo al levantar la manga del kimono hasta el codo, luego girándola y extendiéndola otra vez. Para aquí, para allá.

Cuando el abanico crujió por última vez rompiéndose entre sus manos, Akane abrió los ojos desconcertada y se sacó los auriculares para poder observar mejor lo que había ocurrido. Incrédula, observó un pedazo de la pieza, luego el otro.

—Ups… —murmuró.

Esperaba que Kasumi tuviera un repuesto. Luego se levantó y ocultó los pedazos de abanico entre la basura de la papelera de su cuarto lo mejor que pudo, para que Ranma no los pudiera ver. El muy payaso le había dicho que seguro que rompía el abanico nada más tomarlo. ¡Idiota! Odiaba cuando tenía razón en algo.

En la escuela Furinkan habría un festival cultural, y esta vez los alumnos podían participar en la disciplina que quisieran, en grupo o por separado, aportando en alguna de las áreas que la profesora Hinako había propuesto. Akane supuso que junto con Yuka, Sayuri y otras chicas del salón harían una pequeña mansión embrujada, o quizá una presentación y venta de dulces y confituras, o algo por el estilo; lo de todos los años. Pero en cuanto la profesora Hinako nombró la danza Nihon buyo, Akane quedó extasiada. Sabía que no era tan agraciada para el baile, no tenía esa soltura y esa grácil femineidad que la danza requería, como bien Ranma se encargó de recalcarle antes de salir volando por la ventana del salón cortesía de su puño poderoso. Sí, lo sabía, no tenía gracia ni fineza en sus movimientos de brazos y piernas; tampoco tenía mucha coordinación, pero simplemente _quería_ hacerlo. Lo anhelaba tanto que su pecho dolía. El baile había sido otro de sus sueños frustrados, como la actuación, y no quería pasar su juventud arrepintiéndose de no haber podido siquiera actuar esa danza en un festival de la escuela. Practicaría y practicaría, día y noche si era necesario, hasta dominar todos los pasos del baile y poder integrarlos a su cuerpo, hacerlos tan propios como respirar o caminar, para que fluyeran de ella naturalmente.

En prinicpio, Kasumi le prestó uno de sus abanicos, que tenía pintado un hermoso diseño de flores de sakura, y Akane lo guardó muy bien para usarlo en su presentación en la escuela, temiendo que sufriera otro «accidente». Para ensayar, mientras tanto, usó un abanico de plástico corriente, que no era lo mismo, pero al menos le servía. Ensayaba en el dojo por las noches, después de la cena, porque hacía demasiado calor antes, y tampoco quería la presencia de Ranma molestándola todo el tiempo con sus burlas. A causa del calor, también, para practicar se ponía un viejo kimono de verano encima de un short muy corto y una camiseta de tirantes; no se preocupaba en anudarlo muy bien ni nada, solo lo necesitaba para practicar con las amplias mangas puestas, y saber cuánto aprisionaría sus piernas la tela para poder dar los pasos y saltitos.

La otra cosa buena de practicar con un abanico cualquiera era que podía hacérselo tragar a Ranma sin lamentarse; y eso ocurría demasiado a menudo porque sus burlas o bromas no cesaban, peor aún, parecía que cuanto más ensayara ella, más cruel se volvía su prometido, hasta ser insufrible.

Akane no sabía que en realidad con sus bromas y palabras hirientes, lo único que Ranma quería era llamar su atención de nuevo, porque tan concentrada estaba ella en su presentación de Nihon buyo que ya casi no entrenaba artes marciales, prácticamente no estaba en la mesa durante las comidas y se iba mucho más temprano a la escuela y se quedaba hasta más tarde para poder practicar otro poco en el gimnasio, con la asesoría de la maestra Hinako. Lo único que Ranma quería era que todo volviera a ser como antes, cuando siempre iban juntos a todas partes, cuando ella caminaba o corría a su lado hacia la escuela; cuando siempre estaba allí cerca si a él lo perseguía el maestro Happosai, o tenía cualquier problema. Ya estaba aburrido y cansado del dichoso baile, solo quería que el día del festival se acercara pronto para que su Akane volviera a ser la Akane de siempre.

El día antes de la presentación en el festival Akane estaba tan nerviosa que ni desayunó y apenas almorzó, se pasó el día entero escuchando una y otra vez la música que se usaba para bailar el Nihon buyo, con sus flautas y tambores tradicionales. Los demás integrantes de la casa usaban tapones en los oídos, tan aburridos por la música que tenían ganas de tomar un bate de béisbol y subir a la habitación de Akane a destrozar la radio apasionadamente.

La pobre bailarina había ensayado tantas horas sin parar que estaba tirada en el suelo de su alcoba, con las piernas y los brazos extendidos, memorizando cada acorde de la canción.

A mitad de la tarde la música cesó y todos fueron felices de nuevo. Luego, siguieron un par de horas de absoluto silencio. En aquel momento, Akane estaba meditando, sumida en la introspección, dejando que los miedos y los nervios fluyeran muy lejos de ella, perdiéndose en los confines de la casa, del barrio y de la ciudad, hasta un lugar donde no pudieran alcanzarla y hacerle daño.

A Ranma, que estaba sentado en la sala, acodado a la mesa, con la cara apoyada en una mano viendo un aburrido programa de humor en la televisión, tanto silencio le pareció extraño y empezó a escudriñar el techo creyendo que alguno de sus enemigos había atacado a Akane raptándola, aunque no era muy probable porque esas cosas nunca las hacían en silencio. Estaba a punto de levantarse para comprobar que todo estuviera bien cuando se escuchó la puerta de uno de los cuartos de arriba abriéndose y cerrándose, y pasos dirigiéndose hasta la escalera, Ranma fue a ver qué pasaba y ante sus ojos apareció Akane.

La chica esta vez se había cerrado bien el kimono, tenía además el cabello arreglado en una especie de pequeño moño porque estaba practicando el peinado que se haría al día siguiente para la presentación. Andaba muy erguida, con la espalda recta pero no tiesa, sino moviéndose cadenciosa; estaba totalmente mentalizada con su actitud de bailarina de Nihon buyo, desde los pasos suaves hasta la mirada inocente a la vez que misteriosa y distante. Terminó de bajar la escalera como una auténtica dama que toda la vida se había dedicado a perfeccionar esa danza, y a pequeños y sutiles pasos salió para dirigirse al dojo.

Ranma se restregó los ojos creyendo que había visto mal. Se rascó la cabeza y al final se encogió de hombros y desconcertado volvió a sentarse para ver la televisión.

Un rato después, Kasumi se asomó para pedirle que le avisara a Akane que iba a servir la cena. Ranma se levantó despacio y caminó con gesto aburrido hasta el dojo, donde sabía que estaba Akane. Al acercarse la vio de pie en medio de la duela con los ojos cerrados. La música vibraba entre las cuatro paredes; el momento parecía tan solemne y mágico que no se atrevió a interrumpirlo y se quedó cerca del marco de la puerta, a medias asomado y a medias escondido, oculto entre las sombras, para observarla casi como un espía mientras ella actuaba.

La chica tenía el kimono bien ajustado, el cabello peinado, parecía también que llevaba un poco de maquillaje, sobre todo en los ojos, como si hubiera estado probando cuál le quedaba mejor y resaltaba su mirada, para usarlo al día siguiente. Hasta el abanico que tenía era el original de papel, y no el de plástico que tan bien conocía Ranma desde cerca, bien cerca. Parecía que aquello era un solitario ensayo general, donde Akane pondría todo de sí y aparentemente sería lo más cercano a su actuación de mañana en la escuela. Ranma sería un privilegiado por observarla antes que nadie.

Akane estiró uno de sus brazos, sosteniendo entre los dedos con delicadeza el abanico cerrado; la manga del kimono cayó cuan amplia era y cuando la música comenzó con una cadencia de flautas ella se movió siguiéndola, fluyendo armoniosa, levantando con delicadeza un brazo, después el otro, dando un pequeño paso al costado, girando. Se movió a un lado y al otro, estiró el otro brazo, se recogió la manga del kimono hasta el codo y, al tiempo que en la música golpeaba el tambor abrió el abanico, en un golpe seco pero elegante; y con cada golpe que el tambor seguía dando, movía el abanico a un lado y otro, girándolo o sacudiéndolo apenas, como si este se remeciera poseído por la música. Movía la cabeza con gracia a izquierda y derecha, suavemente, en el trance del baile, haciendo que las perlas que adornaban el broche que tenía en el cabello se balancearan. Se deslizaba de a poco, ocupando todo el espacio de la duela. En determinado momento quedó de frente a la puerta, y de frente a Ranma. Abrió el abanico ante ella, justo frente a su rostro y abrió los ojos, bajando de a poco el abanico, tomándolo con delicadeza con las dos manos, acompañada de la melodía de las flautas, hasta que sus ojos quedaron por encima. Entonces el tambor sonó, un golpe. Descubrió a Ranma observándola desde la puerta. Dos golpes, Ranma la miró sonrojado al verse descubierto. Tres golpes, se sostuvieron la mirada en la distancia de unos pocos pasos que los separaba. Cuatro golpes.

Akane no esperaba encontrarse de frente a Ranma, no estaba preparada para que él estuviera tan concentrado mirándola, pero había ensayado tanto que no se desconcentró. En su mente había repasado cientos de veces la coreografía, y ningún contratiempo lograría desestabilizar su cabeza, que ya iba adelante, pensando qué paso continuaba. Akane parpadeó con inocencia y recatadamente bajó la mirada, para seguir el baile. Giró de nuevo, apretando con el puño el borde de la manga para que la cubriera por completo; estiró el otro brazo, abrió y cerró el abanico con una sola mano.

Ranma seguía atento todos sus movimientos, capturado por aquella danza, enredado en la música.

En el movimiento final Akane cerró el abanico una vez más, con el brazo estirado, la manga del kimono cayendo sobre su piel, juntó las piernas, adelantó un pie, flexionando la rodilla para terminar sentada grácilmente con las piernas dobladas, adelantando el brazo con el abanico, para también doblarlo delicadamente dejando reposar la mano y el abanico cerrado en su regazo. Los ojos, que aún miraban a Ranma mientras hacía aquellos movimientos, finalmente los cerró.

Y la música terminó con un último golpe del tambor.

Akane se quedó en su posición, quieta, por varios segundos. Su pecho subía y bajaba mientras intentaba normalizar la respiración, los movimientos, aunque simples, casi sutiles, requerían mucha concentración y esfuerzo para ser enérgicos a la vez que cadenciosos.

Ranma, tomado por sorpresa, aún con el recuerdo de los ojos de su prometida mirándolo atentamente grabado a fuego en su mente, continuaba medio escondido en la puerta del dojo, sin querer mover ni un pie para romper el encanto de ese momento.

Al final, cuando Akane levantó los ojos y lo miró de nuevo, intentó balbucear algo, una explicación de por qué estaba allí mirándola furtivamente.

—Eh… mmm… Kasumi dice… que… ah… dice ¿que la cena está lista? Eso. Creo.

—Gracias, Ranma —replicó su prometida, con un tono suave como la seda, que se deslizaba por sus oídos.

—Ehmm… de… nada.

Todavía impactado por lo que acababa de presenciar, Ranma se alejó del dojo, las manos en los bolsillos, sintiendo un placentero escalofrío por toda la piel.

Akane esperó a que él se fuera, se levantó de un salto y, alzando ambos brazos y con lágrimas de felicidad en las esquinas de los ojos, gritó:

—¡Sííííí! ¡Lo hice! ¡Lo logré! ¡Lo hiceeeee!

.

.

FIN

.

.

Nota de autora: Esto Noham me pidió que lo escribiera, quería un one-shot donde Akane estuviera bailando esta danza tradicional. No sé por qué XD, creo que para no poner a la Akane geisha que se ha visto tantas veces. Y bueno, como lo pidió lo escribí, no me podía negar c:

Hanami significa literalmente «ver flores», y es el nombre de la celebración en que en la primavera los japoneses contemplan la belleza de los cerezos en flor. En este caso quise usarlo metafóricamente porque Ranma está mirando a Akane «florecer» al ver otra faceta de ella, mucho más femenina que no le conocía.

En nuestra página de facebook, **Fantasy Fiction Estudios** , les dejamos un video de japonesas practicando la danza Nihon buyo por si quieren verlo.

 **Haruri Saotome** : Lamentablemente tenés razón, las guerras solo dejan tristeza y destrucción. Te agradezco por leer. Saludos.

 **kityTyKitt** : Lo siento, no quería ponerte triste. Pero podés pensar en muchas cosas lindas para alegrarte XD, y espero que este capítulo te gustara más. Besos.

 **Litapaz** : Fue una historia triste y cruda u.u Pero vendrán historias más alegres. Besos.

 **Ivarodsan** : Nah, no te preocupes, no creo que haya segunda parte; a mí en realidad no me agradan las historias tan tristes y realistas, prefiero los finales felices, pero hay que escribir de todo. Te mando un beso.

 **Amigocha** : Los videojuegos que le gustan a Noham son los de juego de rol, como los de _Final Fantasy, The Witcher, Metal Gear_. La idea de ese capítulo salió de uno que se llama _This war of mine_ y es sobre una guerra, pero desde el punto de vista de los civiles, que tienen que sobrevivir refugiados, escapando de las balas, buscando comida u otros bienes para poder intercambiar y cosas así. Gracias por leer. Besos para vos.

 **Kaori** : Muchas gracias c: De todas formas entiendo que con un fic al día a veces no da tiempo de comentar siempre; pero me alegran mucho tus mensajes y los que escribimos solo podemos saber por los reviews lo que piensan los que nos leen. Te agradezco mucho por leer siempre. Saludos.

 **Caro-azuul** : No fue agradable lo de Shampoo, pero era para mostrar la crudeza del momento u.u Muchas gracias. Te mando un saludo.

 **Dee-Dee Zednem** : ¿Ukyo? Mmm… qué buenas ideas me das XD. Lo siento, ya habrá felicidad para Ryoga, y a Mousse le tocó lo suyo en otra historia. Besos.

 **Noham** : Ahora te toca jugar algo divertido y feliz para que me inspire en eso XD. Beso.

Gracias a todos por leer. Mañana nos vemos con otra historia.

Romina


	49. La herencia

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _El año de la felicidad_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **La herencia**

.

.

Ranma cerró el libro y lo dejó en la mesita a su lado, estaba cansado. Se acomodó en el sillón y el tapizado de cuero crujió bajo su cuerpo. Miró hacia la ventana, su biblioteca estaba en penumbras, la nieve oscurecía la vista del jardín, tan abundante como la lluvia pero silenciosa como si fuera motas de algodón.

Las puertas de la biblioteca se abrieron de par en par deslizándose con violencia. Una jovencita de melena corta hasta los hombros entró y buscó con sus ojos en la oscuridad hasta que lo encontró en el sillón. Entonces avanzó con tanta fuerza que el polvo de los libros se sacudió con cada uno de sus enfurecidos pasos.

—¡Bisabuelo! —lo llamó con las manos en la cintura—. ¡¿Cómo pudiste?!

Ranma arqueó sus pobladas cejas blancas y tiró ligeramente de un extremo de sus abultados bigotes. Sus ojos azules rodeados de arrugas se afilaron astutamente al instante, mirando hacia la ventana, planeando una ruta de escape en caso de ser necesario. Porque con esa niña nunca se sabía.

—Bisabuelo —insistió la jovencita, pasándose una mano por el cabello para terminar cruzando los brazos y marcando el paso del tiempo con el pie—, ¿qué demonios significa eso de que estoy comprometida?

Ella esperó. Ranma siguió tirándose del bigote, luego comenzó a jugar con la punta de su cabello gris y trenzado. Sus ojos azules giraron por todo el cuarto evitando los furiosos ojos color canela de su bisnieta.

—Pues… significa que te vas a casar, y no maldigas que así pareces una marimacho.

—¿Y? —preguntó la jovencita al límite de su paciencia.

—¿Y qué? ¿Hay más que no sepas? Ya te respondí lo que querías saber —dijo Ranma en tono aburrido—. Si tienes más dudas tontas será mejor que consultes un diccionario. Debes tener uno entre todos estos libros en los que tanto te gusta perder el tiempo en lugar de cuidar tu entrenamiento, ¡qué niña!

—¡Bi-sa-bue-lo! —la chica lo cogió por el borde de la bata y lo remeció con fuerza—. ¡Ya basta! ¡Respóndeme! ¿Cómo pudiste comprometerme sin mi consentimiento? ¿Qué es esto, la época feudal?... Apenas tengo dieciséis y no pienso casarme con un desconocido.

—¡No es un desconocido! —Ranma se sacudió soltándose y cayendo otra vez en el sillón—. ¿Qué crees de mí, que comprometería a mi bisnieta favorita con cualquiera? Tienes suerte de tener un bisabuelo tan dedicado a tu futuro y que te ama tanto como yo, si vieras cómo era en mis tiempos. ¡A mí sí que me comprometieron con una desconocida!... De hecho, con más de una… eh… Por suerte tu bisabuela resultó ser una chica tan dulce, femenina, tierna, bondadosa… muy linda y… sensual —Ranma sonrió sonrojándose ligeramente, reviviendo inconfesables momentos en una nube brillante y rosa de recuerdos—. Oh, sí, muy sensual…

—Por Kami, abuelo, deja ya de babear, es vergonzoso —la chica se sonrojó hasta las orejas—. ¿Entonces con quién se supone que estoy comprometida?

—¿Aceptarás? —preguntó Ranma con repentina viveza y energías, como si fuera otra vez un muchacho.

—¡No! —respondió la chica.

—¿Ni un poquito?

—¡¿Qué se supone que significa eso?! —preguntó su bisnieta confundida y más enojada todavía.

—Solo necesito un tataranieto, o dos, no es mucho sacrificio por el gran futuro de nuestra escuela de combate libre. Luego te divorcias si quieres…

—¡Otra vez estás pensando en tu estúpida escuela! ¿Y por qué necesitas un heredero?, ¿es que yo no te basto?

—Bueno, no peleas nada mal…

—Soy la mejor.

—… para ser una chica.

El anciano Ranma Saotome se fue de espaldas al piso cuando la jovencita levantó el sillón de un rápido puntapié.

—Vuelve a repetir eso, bisabuelo, ¡y juro que no vivirás para conocer a ningún tataranieto! —rugió.

—Qué genio —se quejó Ranma sobándose la cabeza—. Las chicas de hoy no son como las de mis épocas. Tu bisabuela sí que era una chica dulce, sumisa y muy dócil, ¡no como tú, niña!

—No me importa, soy como soy —respondió la jovencita—, ¡y no me pienso casar con un desconocido!

—Espera, querida, bisnieta mía, mi mochi, mi algodoncito de azúcar, mi pequeña samurái, ¿adónde vas?

—¿Dónde crees, bisabuelo? —la chica sonrió de una manera maquiavélica, con pura rencorosa maldad—. Voy a la cocina, le preguntaré a mi bisabuela, porque de seguro ella ya sabe sobre todo esto, ¿no?

—¡No, a tu bisabuela Akane no! —Ranma palideció—. ¡Ella me matará!

—Adiós, bisabuelo. Y no pienses en usar esa tonta técnica secreta _del dragón milenario de la escuela Saotome_. Ya nadie te cree cuando finges estar senil.

—¡No es una tonta técnica! Requiere mucha disciplina, carisma, destreza, planificación estratégica, fuerza y astucia. Maldición, ¡es uno de mis mejores trucos! ¿O crees que es fácil ser un anciano tan apuesto y tierno como yo?

—Nos vemos, bisabuelo.

—¡Kimiko, niña terca, espera!... ¿Es que no quieres casarte con el joven Kumon?

La joven Kimiko Saotome se detuvo en la entrada a la biblioteca. Todo su rostro enrojeció y sus labios temblaron.

—Que yo… yo con… ¡¿con Ryusei?!

Ranma chasqueó los dedos.

—Lo sabía, te gusta ese chico idiota. ¡Este matrimonio será perfecto!, es mi mejor idea hasta ahora, y eso que he tenido muchas. ¡Las dos últimas escuelas practicantes del arte del combate libre se unirán finalmente! —Ranma rio a carcajadas celebrándose a sí mismo.

Kimiko empuñó las manos, temblando de rabia, pero al mismo tiempo enrojecida por la vergüenza y quizás por algo más.

—¡Bisabuelo, eres un tonto!

.

.

FIN

.

.

Nota de autora: Espero que si leyeron el manga recuerden al personaje de Ryu Kumon, un muchacho que se hace pasar por Ranma con Nodoka, cuando ella aún no sabía que Ranma se transformaba en chica. Después se sabe que ese muchacho buscaba a Genma para vengarse, y además practica también el combate de estilo libre. Pero no les spoileo más si no lo han leído :) Por cierto, esos capítulos son muy buenos y la relación de Ranma y Akane se muestra tan afianzada y linda y…. oh, creo que tendré que escribir más sobre esa parte XD.

 **Akkase-Rainda** : Te entiendo perfectamente, me pasa igual, el tiempo se me escurre como agua entre las manos XD, no te preocupes. Dicen que la práctica hace al maestro, y creo que es totalmente cierto. Te mando un beso.

 **Dee-Dee Zednem** : ¿Ryoga y Ukyo? Uhmm… interesante idea jejeje. Besos.

 **Litapaz** : Akane es muy empeñosa, yo creo que puede lograr lo que sea. Cuidate vos también. Besos.

 **Haruri Saotome** : Es verdad, hasta en la cocina Akane mejoró esforzándose en practicar. Besos.

 **KityTyKitt** : Qué bueno que te haya gustado tanto jejeje. Muchas gracias. Besos para vos.

 **Ivarodsan** : Creo que se explota demasiado esa faceta de Akane patosa, y ella tiene muy lindas cualidades para resaltar. Gracias. Besos.

 **Amigocha** : Muchas gracias. Yo tampoco sabía nada del Nihon buyo y tuve que informarme para escribir el fic, así que las dos aprendimos jaja. Besos.

 **Noham** : Bueno, cuando quieras te escribo alguna otra cosa XD. Beso.

Gracias a todos por leer y comentar. Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	50. Secretos

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _El año de la felicidad_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Secretos**

.

.

—¿Prometido? —dijeron las tres hermanas Tendo al mismo tiempo.

Kasumi, la mayor, y Nabiki, la del medio, intercambiaron una mirada sin comprender nada de lo que ocurría.

—¡¿Cómo que prometido?! —siguió diciendo Akane, la hermana menor, recargando las manos sobre la pequeña mesa de la sala para dar más énfasis a sus palabras.

El padre, Soun Tendo, impasible con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados, no dijo nada y se limitó a asentir.

—¿Qué es todo esto del prometido, papá? Por favor, explícate —pidió Kasumi.

—Tengo un viejo amigo que quizá ustedes hayan escuchado nombrar, Genma Saotome…

—Nunca oímos ese nombre.

—¡No lo conocemos, papá!

—¿Cuál amigo? Nunca hablaste de él.

—… y hace muchos años acordamos que uniríamos a nuestras familias al casar a nuestros hijos —siguió explicando Soun Tendo como si nadie lo hubiera interrumpido—. Ha llegado el momento de honrar esa promesa.

Sus hijas intercambiaron miradas de desconcierto.

—¿Cómo es que nos comprometes sin consultarnos, papá? —preguntó Nabiki, más sorprendida que molesta.

El padre miró a sus hijas una a una, su bigote vibró cuando selló sus labios sin decir nada. La suerte le estaba sonriendo por fin luego de años de innumerables sacrificios en donde no solo su propio honor se vio mancillado, sino también el de sus hijas mayores. Genma Saotome era un gran amigo de su primera juventud, pero no lo veía desde hacía muchísimos años, sin embargo, hacía apenas tres semanas le había enviado una carta muy breve pidiendo su ayuda debido a ciertos problemas personales de los que no había querido dar detalles, pero necesitaba un lugar para quedarse en Japón. Soun Tendo no estaba en condiciones de recibir huéspedes, pero al saber que el hijo de Genma era un importante artista marcial con un gran futuro, y al poseer Soun un dojo en decadencia, vio la oportunidad llamando a su puerta. Decidió alojar a su amigo y su hijo con una muy pequeña condición, que Genma aceptó al instante.

Pero eso no era algo que les confesaría a sus hijas.

—Ellos llegarán hoy —avisó Soun sin más.

—¿Cómo? —dijo Kasumi.

—¡Pero, papá…! —exclamó Akane.

—¿Hoy? ¿Tan pronto? —Nabiki lo miró sin poder creérselo.

—Y… ¿se quedarán en casa? —preguntó Kasumi temerosa.

—Así es —accedió Soun—. Es todo lo que puedo decirles por ahora.

Soun Tendo se levantó mientras las hermanas seguían hablando entre sí. De pronto escucharon un ruido en el exterior, de pasos apresurados acercándose.

—Parece que tenemos visita —murmuró Kasumi.

Nabiki se le adelantó, deseosa de ver al recién llegado antes que nadie. Sin embargo, la decepción golpeó a Soun Tendo muy fuertemente en pleno estómago: Genma Saotome tenía _una hija,_ el matrimonio era imposible, y por tanto también sus sueños de darle una vida mejor a su familia. El señor Tendo se desplomó al no poder sostener su cuerpo, las fuerzas abandonándolo.

Despertó varias horas después, y de inmediato Genma Saotome pidió hablar con él en privado. La conversación fue breve, pero provechosa, y al salir del cuarto donde se habían reunido Soun pidió sake para festejar la unión de las familias.

El desafortunado incidente que sufrió su hija menor, Akane, en el baño, al descubrir que la supuesta «hija» de Genma era en realidad _un hijo,_ no lo perturbó en lo más mínimo. Mas aún, le daba mayor razón. ¿Qué importaba que ambos se hubieran visto desnudos en el baño por accidente? Después de todo, ¡serían prometidos!

Genma Saotome le había explicado que en un viaje de entrenamiento él y su hijo habían visitado el peligroso lugar conocido como Jusenkyo, donde había pozas encantadas, y tuvieron la mala suerte de caer en unas. Ahora, al contacto del agua fría Genma se convertía en un panda y su hijo Ranma en una hermosa muchacha. Sin embargo, con el agua caliente ellos volvían a la normalidad y recobraban sus cuerpos de siempre, por lo que Soun Tendo no vio ningún inconveniente para la boda.

Y así quedó arreglado que Akane sería la prometida oficial de Ranma Saotome, el hijo de Genma.

Nabiki y Kasumi respiraron aliviadas, y a la vez se sintieron bien de que el destino de su hermana estuviera a salvo.

No importaron los gritos de protesta de Akane (y del propio Ranma), porque Soun y Genma estaban enfocados en fortalecer su amistad luego de tantos años sin verse y planeando a detalle cómo sería el futuro cuando las dos escuelas del estilo libre de arte marcial se unieran.

Al día siguiente Ranma se enteró de que a partir de ese momento tenía que ir a la escuela, como cualquier muchacho de su edad, y que ya estaba inscrito en el instituto Furinkan, al que también iban Akane y Nabiki. Nuevas protestas se escucharon, sobre todo cuando Nabiki se sentó muy cómodamente a comer su arroz y le anunció a su hermana que ella debía llevar a su prometido y mostrarle las instalaciones porque era parte de su deber como prometida del muchacho.

Hecha una fiera, Akane salió de casa. Genma obligó a Ranma a seguirla; y unos minutos después él mismo decidió ir tras ellos porque temía que su hijo abriera la tremenda bocota, que según él había heredado de su madre, y metiera la pata en grande. Además, dijo, debía asegurarse de que no tuviera ningún tipo de accidente con el agua fría.

Soun y su hija Nabiki siguieron desayunando tranquilamente. Unos minutos después, Nabiki sacó de su maletín de la escuela un sobre marrón que dejó encima de la mesa junto a su padre.

—Aquí está la cuota de este mes, papá —dijo.

Soun simplemente asintió con un rictus de seriedad, cerrando los ojos. Antes de que su hija se levantara para marcharse la detuvo.

—Esta será la última, Nabiki. Ahora que Ranma está aquí las cosas mejorarán —dijo.

—¿Así que por eso era todo el tema del prometido? —inquirió la muchacha con una mirada inteligente.

—Deseo seguir un camino recto a partir de ahora, y que mis hijas también lo hagan. Reabriremos el dojo, Nabiki.

La chica asintió levantándose.

—Espero que todo salga bien, papá —dijo antes de salir.

Kasumi, que se acercaba para recoger los trastos del desayuno, había escuchado la conversación. Se arrodilló ante la mesa y comenzó a amontonar en una bandeja los cuencos y platos para llevarlos a lavar.

—¿Escuché bien? —preguntó—. ¿El dojo abrirá nuevamente?

Soun Tendo asintió solemne.

—Papá… ¿estás seguro de lo que harás? —preguntó Kasumi preocupada.

—Hija mía, estoy más que seguro. Hace mucho tiempo que quiero salir de esta situación, no era mi intención arrastrarte a ti o a Nabiki a esta mala vida; ahora que tengo la oportunidad haré hasta lo imposible por mejorar nuestra situación, te lo prometo, querida.

Kasumi asintió con una pequeña sonrisa.

—No tienes que sentirte avergonzado, papá, tú no nos obligaste, Nabiki y yo simplemente queríamos ayudarte. Después de todo esta también es nuestra casa, no estábamos dispuestas a perderla. Al menos pudimos alejar a Akane de todo esto, ella nunca sospechó nada y nunca se enterará tampoco, me dedicaré a eso.

—Kasumi, has sido siempre un gran apoyo para mí —comentó Soun.

Su hija había terminado de acomodar la vajilla en la bandeja, sin embargo aún no se levantaba.

—De todas formas… me preocupan tus planes, papá. Me alegra que el dojo abra después de tanto tiempo, pero no podremos conseguir alumnos de inmediato, ¿verdad?, y pasará un tiempo hasta que nuestras finanzas sean buenas. ¿Cómo haremos para pagar las cuotas hasta entonces?, los prestamistas son implacables. Y con el tío Genma y su hijo Ranma aquí no podríamos organizar las apuestas por la noche, ni tampoco las citas de… las chicas con…

—Lo sé, lo sé —la interrumpió Soun acongojado.

—No se preocupen —habló Nabiki desde la puerta, cruzada de brazos. Se había quedado escuchando la conversación para conocer a mayor detalle los planes de su padre. Y resultaron tan nefastos como siempre.

—¿Nabiki? —se sorprendió Kasumi—. Lllegarás tarde a la escuela.

—Solo un poco —respondió la aludida—. No te preocupes por nada, Kasumi; tú tampoco, papá. Mientras tanto creo que podemos seguir cubriendo parte de la cuota con lo que saco a través de las extorsiones, lo de vigilar a la gente y robarles secretos se me da bien, ¿no creen?

—Hasta los vecinos te temen —murmuró Kasumi.

—Y por eso también se quedan callados sobre todo lo que ven que ocurre aquí en la casa, lo que nos conviene —apuntó Nabiki—, de la misma forma en que tenemos suerte de que Akane tenga el sueño lo suficientemente pesado y no escuche nada de lo que pasa en las noches —Nabiki miró atentamente a su hermana, que en seguida bajó los ojos.

—Yo… le administro un somnífero —confesó Kasumi casi en un susurro.

—Lo sospeché —dijo Nabiki encogiéndose se hombros.

—También lo uso con los clientes de las… ah, chicas… se los pongo en la bebida de cortesía, por si las cosas se salen de control —explicó Kasumi—. Si algo llega a ocurrir con alguna de las… chicas, porque un cliente se puso pesado…

—Entendemos, Kasumi —asintió Soun.

—Sí, hermana, entendemos —Nabiki sonrió de costado—. Es normal que tomes tus precauciones, de hecho, estoy orgullosa de ti. Debemos asumir de una vez que tenemos una casa ilegal de apuestas donde además ofrecemos el servicio de prostitutas.

El pez saltó en el estanque que había en el jardín, al tiempo un pájaro cruzó por el cielo trinando.

—Nabiki… hija mía… —balbuceó Soun.

La muchacha miró por sobre su hombro para asegurarse de que Genma Saotome no había regresado aún.

—Es mejor hablar claro, papá —dijo después—, nos hemos corrompido por poder mantener nuestra casa y nuestro dojo, lo único que nos queda además de nuestro apellido y tu escuela de artes marciales. Al menos una de nosotros pudo salvarse y Akane es una chica común y corriente que ni sospecha lo que se cuece aquí dentro —habló muy claro Nabiki—. Hablemos mejor de negocios. Kasumi tiene razón, no podemos prescindir de lo que ganamos con las apuestas y los servicios de las señoritas de un día para el otro; por un tiempo podré mantener la cuota que debemos pagar a los prestamistas con lo que saco vendiendo fotos y otros servicios, en mi escuela hay varios tontos para embaucar, sin embargo, no es suficiente.

—Además, tampoco podemos dejar a las… —a Kasumi aún le costaba decir las palabras—, a las chicas sin trabajo de un día para otro, ¿verdad? No estarían muy contentas con nosotros.

Soun abrió la boca para hablar, pero Nabiki levantó una mano.

—Propongo que, hasta que el dojo sea próspero y podamos finalizar con nuestros negocios sucios, alquilemos un lugar donde seguir con nuestro trabajo —dijo la chica—. Luego… veremos.

Soun miró a su hija mayor y ella le devolvió la mirada.

—Creo que sería lo más conveniente… aunque no nos agrade —asintió Kasumi apenada.

Tendo movió su bigote. No le gustaba nada la situación, soñaba con el momento en que su yerno se hiciera cargo de todo y sus hijas pudieran vivir las vidas alegres que unas muchachas de su edad se merecían.

—Yo… —su voz tembló.

Kasumi y Nabiki lo miraron expectantes.

—Está bien —dijo al final.

Kasumi bajó la cabeza llena de congoja. Nabiki asintió.

—Me encargaré de buscar un buen lugar — afirmó Nabiki—. Nos vemos luego —saludó con la mano antes de retirarse.

Soun Tendo y Kasumi se quedaron quietos y en silencio durante varios minutos.

—Nabiki… es demasiado buena en esto —murmuró el patriarca en tono apesadumbrado. Kasumi lo observó con el temor reflejado en sus ojos.

—Hija, debo salir —habló después el hombre levantándose y guardándose el sobre marrón entre los pliegues del gi que vestía—. Volveré para el almuerzo. Por favor, atiende con cortesía a mi amigo Genma en mi ausencia.

—Por supuesto, papá.

Soun Tendo salió a grandes pasos de la casa. Debía ir a pagar otra cuota por el gran préstamo que había pedido.

.

.

FIN

.

.

Nota de autora: Al parecer, el bigote de Ranma en el capítulo de ayer tuvo el mismo resultado que el bigote de Vegeta en _Dragon Ball GT_. XDDD

Ya entendí, para la próxima nada de bigotes, jajajaa; era solo para darle un aire más de anciano bien asentado que era el gran patriarca de la casa, pero supongo que no funcionó XD. Gracias por todos sus comentarios dándome a entender que así las cosas no funcionaban jeje.

 **Haruri Saotome** : Ese Ranma se puso viejo y ya se olvidó de todo lo que pasó XD, o tal vez dice lo que le conviene nomás jaja. Saludos.

 **Aoi Fhrey** : Como siempre presentás varias preguntas que pueden estar para otras historias, sería interesante escribir otra variante de Kuno, creo que lo haré más adelante. Lo de la precisión en la historia de Tofú es algo que particularmente quise darle a esa historia, está contada así a propósito; y por eso estoy tardando un poco más en la última parte, es complicado dar mucha información en pocos diálogos y escenas. Saludos.

 **Ivarodsan** : Jajaja, Ranma será siempre Ranma. Pero Ranma sin bigote ya entendí XD. Besos.

 **Dee-Dee Zednem** : ¿En serio pensaste eso? XD. No era mi intención, te lo prometo. Besos.

 **KityTyKitt** : Ranma Pepe Argento XDDD. Ranma se afeitará, te lo prometo. La gracia de la historia era justamente esa, que Ranma al final hace lo mismo que hicieron sus padres, y solo porque le conviene a sus propósitos, al final de viejo se parece más a Genma de lo que él querría supongo. Si querés parejas raras podés leer mi fic _Continuará_ , que es una colección de one-shots solo de parejas raras. Luego veré si puedo escribir más historias así por acá. Besos.

 **Amigocha** : Me encantaría poder hacer un dibujo, pero no soy muy buena para los fanarts, aunque si alguien quiere yo no me opongo jeje. ¿Recién en el primer tomo?, ¡todo lo bueno está por venir! :D Que tengas una buena lectura. Besos.

 **Anahy Ruz** : Bueno, también me inspiro en ese fic, que me gusta mucho, y es divertido ahí ver a todos los hijos, nietos y demás parientes de Ranma y Akane cómo siguen su vida. Gracias por leer. Besos para vos.

 **Kaori** : Exactamente, es un bisabuelo bien chocho jajaja. Muchas gracias. Besos.

 **Yui** : Muchas gracias por todas tus palabras, me hace sentir muy bien que te gustara tanto. ¿En serio te las leíste todas de corrido? :O Gracias por tu apoyo y tu lectura, espero que de aquí en más te sigan gustando. Te mando un beso.

 **Akkase-Rainda** : Todos los viejos siempre recuerdan solo lo mejor de su pasado y se olvidan o cambian las cosas no tan agradables, jejeje. Gracias por leer. Besos para vos.

 **Litapaz** : ¿Verdad que esa parte es muy linda? Creo que sí escribiré algo más adelante jeje. El amor hace milagros y si no basta con ver a Ranma XD. Besos.

Gracias a todos por leer. Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	51. Luna de miel

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _El año de la felicidad_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Luna de miel**

[continuación de _Noche de bodas_ , capítulo 36 de esta colección]

.

.

Salieron de la casa muy temprano, antes incluso de que Kasumi se levantara a preparar el desayuno y comenzar con los quehaceres del día. Solo dejaron una nota avisando que volverían pronto, porque a nadie le habían dicho que saldrían de viaje, y solo por la insistencia de Akane —que no quería preocupar a su padre— Ranma accedió.

Cada uno con su mochila de viaje al hombro, caminaron despacio y en silencio hacia la parada de autobús mientras las luces de la ciudad se iban apagando y el sol salía. Llegaron a la estación de trenes antes de que saliera el primer tren, con tiempo justo para desayunar.

Como recién casados que eran, no tenían dinero de sobra, pero comieron onigiris y té de lata que compraron en una máquina expendedora. Se miraban a los ojos de vez en cuando y sonreían, Akane se ruborizaba un poco sabiendo de antemano lo que significaba ese viaje, y Ranma, al verlo y comprender el por qué de ese sonrojo, parecía turbado y las palabras le salían más enredadas que de costumbre.

Fueron los primeros en subirse al tren que los llevaría hasta una ciudad muy cerca de Tokio, famosa por sus varios centros turísticos con onsen. Akane se durmió casi en seguida, dejando que su cabeza descansara en el hombro de su esposo, tan despreocupada y feliz como solo podía serlo si él estaba cerca. Ranma se movió despacio para acomodarse mejor, le pasó el brazo por los hombros y la atrajo más hacia él; Akane instintivamente se acercó a su calor y a donde latía su corazón.

Apenas salieron de Tokio el tren comenzó a cruzar áreas rurales con enormes parcelas cultivadas por las que ya andaban los campesinos haciendo su labor. Ranma vagó la vista por allí, no podía dormirse, estaba demasiado emocionado porque por primera vez hacía algo porque de verdad lo quisiera, no porque se lo hubieran impuesto, no porque fuera necesario o para saldar una deuda, no porque tuviera que reparar algo que su padre anteriormente hubiera echado a perder; no lo hacía por chantaje o por la promesa de que habría una recompensa. Solo lo hacía porque le daba la gana.

Era tan raro sentirse así de libre, por primera vez en los diecinueve años que tenía era libre _y feliz._ Aunque no era nuevo lo de sentirse así de feliz, básicamente desde que se casara con Akane su corazón estaba repleto de una felicidad saciante, que a la vez le daba miedo por sentirse así. ¿Y si algo malo pasaba, algo que venía a romperlo todo? No era normal ser así de feliz, no todos los días, no con las pequeñas cosas de cada día: el sentir a Akane cerca de él dormida, o escucharla levantarse para comenzar el día; desayunar juntos, hablar de los planes que tenían para el dojo; trabajar en él, reparando tablas, sacando brillo a la madera, pegando anuncios para promocionarlo. ¡Pronto harían una reapertura! Tenían todo listo, incluso algunos interesados en inscribirse a las clases. Al principio sería difícil, lo sabía, pero todo mejoraría. Y tenían tantos planes para el futuro que las manos le picaban por comenzar a trabajar en ellos.

Pero antes debían hacer ese viaje, se lo habían prometido. Él lo había planeado muy bien desde antes de la boda incluso. Recordaba bien la ciudad porque habían pasado por ella con su padre cuando volvían a Tokio desde China, y el agua caliente del onsen había sido un bálsamo para sus maldiciones que los perturbaban día y noche. Aquella vez, sin embargo, se habían colado en las aguas termales; ahora, Ranma había ahorrado cada yen para poder pagar la mejor estadía de todas, ¡hasta tendrían un pequeño onsen en la habitación!... Lástima que el presupuesto sólo le había alcanzado para dos días.

Dio un corto suspiro. No importaba, de todas formas serían los mejores dos días de su vida, él se encargaría de eso. Aspiró el delicioso perfume que emanaba del cabello de Akane y de a poco fue sucumbiendo al sueño.

.

.

Despertó cuando el tren dio una sacudida al detenerse en la estación. Ranma miró por la ventanilla y leyó el nombre de la ciudad, sacudió con delicadeza a Akane, y luego con un poco más de fuerza para que despertara.

—Hemos llegado —le anunció con la emoción de un niño.

Akane se frotó los ojos y después parpadeó cuando comprendió.

—¿Llegamos? Oh, ¿de verdad?

Entonces saltó rauda llevando con ella la mochila y al bajar del tren aspiró el aroma de los árboles que le traía la brisa que le alborotó el cabello. Se volvió a mirar a su esposo y rio de alegría. Ranma hizo otro tanto.

Caminaron uno junto al otro hasta llegar a la puerta del onsen. Akane levantó la cabeza para leer el cartel.

—¡Ranma! —exclamó extasiada.

Él solo asintió con aire de superioridad.

—Vamos —dijo, y ambos entraron para registrarse.

Su habitación no era demasiado grande, pero tenía todas las comodidades que necesitaban. Akane comenzó a recorrerla a detalle.

—¡Oh, qué hermoso! Mira, Ranma, hay jabones en forma de corazón en el baño —comentó.

Su esposo, mientras tanto, abría las puertas corredizas que llevaban a una pequeña terraza donde estaba el onsen privado, lo suficientemente grande para que cupieron dos personas. Ranma lo observó satisfecho y después se quedó contemplando la vista de la ciudad desde allí, el cielo celeste con nubes regordetas que parecían algodón de azúcar y las altas montañas al fondo.

—Hay unas reglas pegadas detrás de la puerta, dice que si queremos cambio de toallas tenemos que tirarlas al piso, ¿te imaginas?...

Akane se quedó callada de pronto al salir a la terraza.

—¡Oh, por Kami! ¿Es nuestro? ¿Podemos usarlo? —preguntó acercándose al onsen y metiendo la mano en el agua, que estaba deliciosamente caliente.

—Claro, es para que lo usemos —replicó su esposo.

Akane se quedó mirando el agua, también calculó que era lo suficientemente grande como para que entraran dos personas, y al comprender lo que eso significaba un calor se apoderó de todo su cuerpo hasta inflamarle la cara. Se apartó en seguida, rehuyendo la mirada de Ranma.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿El agua está muy caliente? —preguntó el muchacho.

—Eh… sí… creo que está un poco caliente —respondió Akane entrando de nuevo a la habitación y comenzando a desempacar.

—Deja eso para después —le pidió Ranma—. Salgamos a comer, tengo hambre.

Su esposa accedió, sonriendo, más recuperada luego de su bochorno.

Almorzaron en un pequeño restaurante, hablando de todos sus planes y lo que harían al llegar a Tokio, como siempre hacían. Luego pasearon por la ciudad, que les resultó pequeña y bonita, sin esa locura que caracterizaba a Tokio donde todos corrían, siempre atrasados; y donde además ellos estaban llenos de enemigos que le hacían la vida imposible. Allí era fácil pasear con tranquilidad, mirar tiendas, visitar un matsuri que estaba instalado cerca del onsen; tomar un helado o comer un pastel contemplando el paisaje, como si todo fuera paz y felicidad.

Volvieron al hotel cuando caía la tarde. Ranma se fue en seguida a la habitación, pero Akane se entretuvo abajo, quería darle una pequeña sorpresa a su esposo por todos los esfuerzos que había hecho.

Ya en el cuarto, Ranma decidió darse un baño para después poder meterse a las aguas termales. Para su vergüenza, en el baño de la habitación solo había agua fría, porque se suponía que luego uno se metía en el onsen para terminar de asearse. Durante varios minutos Ranma estuvo quieto en el medio del baño, sin decidirse, odiaba que justo en aquel momento le recordaran su maldición. Con el tiempo había aprendido a lidiar con ella, y ayudaba mucho que Akane fuera más bien indiferente a ese pequeño detalle de su persona; pero justamente en aquel viaje, donde esperaba que por fin él y Akane pudieran tener un poco de intimidad, el recuerdo de la mujer pelirroja que siempre lo acompañaba le dejaba un sabor amargo en la boca.

Al final se tiró encima el agua fría, se lavó el cuerpo lo más rápido que pudo y corrió a meterse al onsen solo con una toalla que le envolvía la cintura, la que tiró fuera antes de meterse. Para su suerte, Akane no había llegado aún. Él no lo sabía, pero aún estaba en la recepción hablando con las encargadas para saber si era posible que les dieran un desayuno especial al día siguiente, como una atención especial de la casa por ser recién casados en luna de miel.

Cuando tuvo todo arreglado volvió a la habitación con una sonrisa. Al entrar pudo ver a Ranma en el onsen, de espaldas a ella, con el torso obviamente descubierto, y sus nervios fueron tantos que se metió de inmediato al baño.

Con lo agradable que estaba el agua caliente, Ranma casi se queda dormido antes de que Akane terminara con su baño y se dirigiera a la terraza. Escuchó cómo la puerta se deslizaba despacio y él giró apenas la cabeza cómo para poder verla por el rabillo del ojo. Su esposa estaba envuelta en una toalla que aferraba con una mano por delante del cuerpo. Ranma volteó la cabeza mirando de nuevo al frente, nervioso. Escuchó las pisadas de Akane en el suelo y después el chapoteo del agua cuando se metió. Él insistió en mostrarle la espalda para darle un poco de privacidad y no ponerla nerviosa.

Ambos se quedaron callados por un momento, escuchando en los oídos el retumbar de sus corazones.

—Puedes… —empezó a decir Akane con la mirada baja—. Ehmm… puedes acercarte… si quieres.

Ranma se movió bruscamente hacia ella, provocando que el agua se sacudiera y por poco moviera la toalla de Akane de lugar.

—Ah… lo siento —Ranma se rascó la nuca observando que Akane aún cubría un poco el resto de su cuerpo con la toalla, y más nervioso se puso porque él no había hecho lo mismo—. Yo… ah…

—Está bien —lo interrumpió Akane, que se había dado cuenta de la desnudez de su esposo, y por reflejo miró a otro lado—. No… no te preocupes.

Ranma siguió moviéndose despacio, tomado del borde de piedra del onsen. El baño termal no era tan grande, en un par de pasos cortos estuvo frente a ella, y muy cerca, además.

Akane pestañeó y lo miró a la cara, captando los detalles azulados de sus ojos; casi sin darse cuenta levantó las manos para rodear su rostro y acariciarlo despacio. Eso hizo que soltara la toalla, y Ranma no perdió tiempo en tomarla y tirarla a un lado, en el piso. Se acercó otro poco a ella, provocando que Akane se agitara, subiendo y bajando el pecho al respirar.

—¿Po-podría… b-besarte? —habló Ranma tomado del borde, a cada lado de los hombros de Akane.

—Creo que… sí —respondió ella tímida.

Se tocaron con los labios muy despacio, todavía inexpertos, explorando de a poco la manera en que aquello resultaba más agradable, o hasta atrevido. Akane fue la que sin querer le rozó los labios con la punta de la lengua, y deseoso Ranma abrió la boca para recibirla, y a la vez acariciarla despacio con su propia lengua. Dio un paso más, pegándose a ella. Akane metió las manos por entre su cabello humedecido, buscando tenerlo más cerca aún, sintiendo que su cuerpo comenzaba a despertar con aquellos besos.

Ranma metió las manos en el agua y la apretó por la cintura, acariciándola, dándose cuenta de que casi la abarcaba con sus dos manos de tan pequeña que era. Despacio fue dejando su boca para darle besos por el cuello; haciéndole caso a su instinto, también subió las manos marcándole las costillas una a una, hasta llegar a los pechos, que abarcó con cada mano haciendo una suave presión.

Desprevenida, Akane gimió ante aquella nueva sensación. Nunca nadie la había tocado ahí de aquella manera, pero en ningún momento creyó que estuviera mal o que Ranma fuera un pervertido como pregonaba siempre, porque ahora él era su esposo y la trataba con una delicadeza que no le conocía.

—Ah… Akane —susurró el muchacho dejando besos sobre su escote, dedicado en masajear con suavidad las puntas rosadas y delicadas de sus pechos.

—Ranma…

Akane estaba perdida en aquellas sensaciones, apretándole los hombros con fuerza sin querer, cada vez que una oleada de placer desconocido la recorría desde su pecho hasta los pies, concentrándose en elevadas pulsiones en su vientre, en el centro mismo de su feminidad. Ranma se pegó más a ella, aplastándola contra el borde, y ella pudo sentir algo duro y caliente justo entre sus piernas, que rozaba contra ella, empujándola. Tragó saliva.

—¿Deberíamos…? —preguntó Ranma respirando entrecortado contra su cuello—. ¿Deberíamos…?

—Yo… creo que deberíamos…

Akane no sabía lo que estaba diciendo, pero tampoco había entendido mucho de lo que su esposo le decía. Sus cuerpos se movían por sí solos, a veces con poca delicadeza, a veces demasiado lentamente. Pero cuando sintió que Ranma empujaba buscando abrirse paso dentro de ella, se asustó y por instinto se echó hacia atrás de súbito.

Ranma se detuvo de inmediato, contrariado y un poco cohibido. Akane, avergonzada, no pudo mirarlo a los ojos.

—Lo siento… yo… fue sin querer —murmuró.

—No, está bien. Si quieres… —Ranma comenzó a apartarse de ella, pero Akane lo aferró por los hombros.

—No, solo estoy nerviosa. Y… me da un poco de miedo.

Se miraron a los ojos. Ranma asintió como si comprendiera, aunque en realidad no entendía, era muy diferente para hombres y mujeres. Y él había aprendido muy poco a lo largo de su vida sobre el género opuesto.

—Si-sigamos —pidió Akane apenas en un murmullo.

Ranma, en un instante de brillantez, volvió a besarla mientras se acercaba de nuevo a ella, para poder liberar ese placer que le pulsaba en sus partes más íntimas. Dejando de a poco su boca, probó entrar de nuevo, encontrando la resistencia esperada; pero Akane no dijo nada, así que no se detuvo y prosiguió un poco más.

Akane apretó los labios ante la incomodidad, pero determinada no soltó ni un solo gemido cuando el dolor la atravesó, solo se aferró más a Ranma, abrazándolo y atrayéndolo hacia ella hasta esconder la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, soltando el aire de a poco. Quería que continuara, quería que llegara ese momento de placer que siempre decían que venía después de aquel momentáneo dolor.

Ranma comenzó a moverse, maravillado de aquella extraña sensación de tocarla de aquella forma, rodeado de su calor, era una emoción que nunca había vivido y quería llevar hasta los límites. Se dio cuenta de que al moverse recibía descargas intensas de algo parecido a electricidad, que viajaba por sus miembros hasta concentrarse en el punto en que él se unía a Akane. ¿Ella sentiría igual? ¿Sería el mismo gozo? Intentó que así fuera, quiso ser delicado y observar cada gesto de su rostro para saber si le gustaba o no, pero pronto perdió el control. Tanto tiempo soñando con aquello, anhelando una cosa que no sabía qué era pero que acababa de comprender, tantos años su cuerpo le había pedido aquello, desde que viera por accidente el cuerpo desnudo de Akane en el baño y ella también lo viera, y se conocieran tan íntimamente a pesar de ser dos extraños. Desde aquella época, que le parecía tan lejana ahora, deseaba aquello: unirse a ella, descubrir con ella lo que era ese nuevo placer.

Akane soltó un gemido. Se dio cuenta de que al moverse él de cierta manera tocaba ciertos puntos que le daban un escalofrío de placer. De a poco el dolor menguaba, aunque no se iba del todo, pero descubría que aquello le gustaba bastante y además ya pensaba de qué otras maneras podrían hacerlo para que ella sintiera todavía más y mejor. ¿Y en qué manera podría complacerlo mejor a él?

Oh, Kami, apenas comenzaban, ni siquiera habían terminado y ella ya pensaba en _las veces siguientes_. ¿Sería una pervertida? ¿Sería ella realmente, de los dos, la más pervertida?

Ranma se movió más rápido, hundiéndose más en ella, soltando un gruñido casi animal, aplastándola un poco contra el borde de piedra del onsen. Akane lo sintió profundamente y aunque no vio estrellas, ni sintió una oleada incontenible de placer, echó la cabeza hacia atrás, sintiéndose la mujer más feliz de todas las que había en el mundo, con su esposo siendo suyo de aquella forma, percibiendo sus grandes manos aferrando sus caderas casi hasta hacerle daño. Respiró de nuevo agitada, sintiendo el perfume de los árboles y la naturaleza que los rodeaba; viendo el cielo teñirse de violeta mientras la luz se iba.

Al final tuvo de nuevo una sacudida cuando Ranma se movió una última vez en ella y sintió un líquido caliente que se derramaba dentro de su ser. Entonces, dichosa, abrazó a su esposo con fuerza contra ella.

—Ranma… —murmuró, sintiendo por primera vez distinto ese nombre en sus labios.

—Akane… —le correspondió él, todavía agitado, sintiendo que aquella voz lo traía de nuevo al mundo real.

Se quedaron abrazados largo rato, sin hablar, envueltos y cobijados por el agua caliente del onsen. Sabían que en cuanto se separaran una nueva etapa de su vida como matrimonio comenzaría.

.

.

FIN

.

.

Nota de autora: Intenté hacer lo mejor posible esta escena tan importante entre ellos, tomando en cuenta cómo son, la cultura en la que crecieron y que además son vírgenes que ni novia o novio han tenido. Espero que quedara bastante adecuada.

 **Yui Kirigaya** : Muchas gracias por tu comentario. En realidad no son Nabiki y Kasumi que se prostituyen, solo lo manejan, que igual es bastante terrible, pero al menos no tanto. Sobre la historia, no sé, algo de drama y romance podría ser, aunque ¿por qué se iría Akane de su propia casa? Yo más bien echaría a Ranma que es el huésped XD. Te mando un beso.

 **Haruri Saotome** : Kasumi siempre puede sorprender, sabemos tan poco de ese personaje. Muchas gracias. Saludos.

 **Litapaz** : Pues sí, Rumiko nunca aclaró eso, y cómo pagaban todos los arreglos que había que hacer todos los días cuando rompían todo. Sin contar todas las veces que destrozaron el baño y lo tuvieron que arreglar XD. Besos.

 **Ivarodsan** : Muchas gracias. Siempre trato de hacerlo lo mejor posible, según la historia lo requiera. Aquí una respuesta de cómo podrían pagar sus gastos, aunque no sé si sería muy realista al final jeje. Besos.

 **KityTyKitt** : Nabiki es genial, a mí también me encanta. Besos.

 **Akasse-Rainda** : De dónde sacaban plata los Tendo es una pregunta que siempre todos nos hicimos XD, aquí solo quise dar una respuesta muy hipotética. Besos para vos.

 **Dee-Dee Zednem** : Lo siento u.u. ¿Eso fue demasiado? Espero que la historia linda de hoy te guste. Besos.

 **Mkcntkami** : La falta de tiempo es un mal que nos aqueja a todos, no te preocupes. Jejej, qué más quisiera yo que poder hacer una continuación de _La esposa secuestrada,_ si es que Noham me deja XD, pero por ahora apenas tengo tiempo para dedicarme cada día a esta colección. En un futuro… quién sabe ;) Besos.

 **Aoi Fhrey** : Siempre dicen que no hay muerto malo, ¿no? Me llama la atención lo de la canción, a ver si la escucho. Saludos. Ánimo con la escritura.

 **Rosefe-123** : Como Rumiko no explicó eso, aquí estamos los fanfickers inventando de todo para intentar responderlo jeje. Gracias por leer. Saludos.

 **Amigocha** : Lamentablemente, debe dar buenas ganancias el negocio de las prostitutas; aunque aclaro que solo lo manejan, Nabiki y Kasumi no se prostituyen. Gracias por leer. Besos.

 **Akai27** : Muchas gracias por todos tus comentarios, así como a veces me agradecen por escribir me gusta agradecer profundamente a la gente que se toma tiempo para comentar cada capítulo y haciéndolo a conciencia y con detalles; lo aprecio mucho. La novela que recomendabas la verdad me llamó la atención, sobre todo por lo de empoderar a la mujer, voy a tratar de conseguirla para ver qué tal. Te mando un beso.

Gracias a todos los que leen. Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	52. Un cuarto de Ranma

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _El año de la felicidad_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¼ de Ranma**

.

.

Ranma se miró en el espejo. Repasó su generoso busto con las manos, se alisó bien la tela del vestido y se detuvo en su cintura pequeña. Hasta ahí llegaba el espejo, para verse el resto del cuerpo se echó hacia atrás y bajó la cabeza para mirarse el largo del vestido, tironeó un poco la tela bajo los glúteos pero fue inútil; al final apenas miró los pies, todavía descalzos.

Suspiró y volvió a mirarse en el espejo. Abrió el lápiz labial que Akane le prestó y repasó sus labios con delicadeza y precisión, casi demasiada. Aplicarse la máscara de pestañas fue otra historia, casi se la mete en los ojos varias veces, pero al final quedó decente, según él.

Admirando el resultado ante el espejo no le gustó lo que vio: ¡se parecía demasiado a una mujer! Y lo era, al menos por fuera.

Ah, las cosas que hacía por Akane, suspiró derrotado. Le había pedido que la ayudara con una tarea en la escuela de actuación, incluso sus hermanas también participaban para intentar ayudarla a pasar el examen. Se había propuesto recrear un poco el show —si es que podía decirse así— que habían dado en el dojo Tendo una Navidad hacía ya casi tres años, donde todas cantaron juntas una canción.

Faltaría Shampoo, pues hacía tiempo que había marchado a China, pero una compañera de Akane la reemplazaría. Además, iba un poco de actuación la cosa, y en eso Ranma no se tenía mucha fe; aunque tampoco para el canto y los demás decían que tenía buena voz.

Como fuera, ahí estaba, en exclusivo atuendo femenino, incluso la ropa interior, para su mortificación, pues Akane dijo que el vestido era demasiado corto como para poder usar calzoncillos debajo, no se vería bien, se vería extraño y ella le prohibía ponérselos.

Ranma gruñó ante el recuerdo. Pero por Akane lo haría. La chica había trabajado muy duro para poder convertirse en actriz como siempre había soñado, y le faltaba muy poco, ayudarla en aquel asunto era simple, casi no le costaba nada y terminaría pronto.

Se miró de nuevo al espejo para infundirse valor y se vio bella, hermosa, sensual y provocativa. Podría conquistar al hombre que quisiera. Y rio descaradamente y no muy recatado ante sus chistes.

.

.

La actuación fue todo un éxito y Akane aprobó su examen con muy buenas notas. Al terminar las presentaciones de todos los grupos sus amigas de la escuela de actuación quisieron salir a celebrarlo. Nabiki y Kasumi ya se habían ido, una al campus de la universidad y la otra a su casa con el doctor Tofú. Ranma pensaba acompañar a Akane en todo momento, no dejarla sola ni un segundo, así que se vio obligado a salir también. Y a tomarse unas cuantas botellas de sake con todas. Ranma no sabía desde cuándo Akane tomaba alcohol, probablemente era algo inherente a su carrera de actuación, quién sabe. Pero aunque no era gran bebedora, Ranma se sorprendió de verla apurar el pequeño vaso de sake.

Ranma la imitó para no quedarse atrás y llamar la atención por ser la única que no tomaba. El licor le quemó la garganta y le llegó a arder en los ojos, pero no dijo que no a una repetición, porque era importante para Akane que él se comportara ante sus amigas.

.

.

Llegaron al dojo trastabillando, una colgada del brazo de la otra. Ranma creía estar más sobrio así que se adelantó para abrir la puerta del dojo, pero falló. Akane soltó una risa tonta.

—Eres un idiota, Ranma —dijo todavía tentada de risa.

—Cállate, marimacho —replicó la pelirroja, que al tercer intento logró abrir la puerta y entrar.

Entre susurros, y risas ahogadas de Akane, se quitaron los zapatos en la entrada y subieron la escalera sigilosas. Ante la puerta del cuarto de Akane se despidieron.

—Duerme bien —dijo Ranma.

—Tú también —Akane se inclinó para rozarle los labios con los suyos—. Gracias por la cita, Ranma.

—Ah… pero, no era una cita —replicó la otra mujer, con la mente nublada por el alcohol, lo que la hacía no impactarse lo suficiente por lo que había sucedido.

—Casi lo era —de pronto Akane frunció el ceño—. ¿Cuándo tendremos una cita de verdad? ¿Cuándo vas a besarme por fin? —preguntó casi enfadada.

Ranma se puso de puntillas para besarla.

—Ahí lo tienes. Hecho.

—Cobarde. Eso ni siquiera fue un beso.

Nunca se debía desafiar a un Ranma borracho. No se molestó en estirarse, la tomó del rostro y le bajó la cara a su altura, y luego la besó largo rato, hasta que Akane tuvo que soltarse para poder tomar aire.

Con la respiración agitada se miraron. En la penumbra de la noche no podían verse con claridad, solo apreciaban los brillantes ojos de la otra.

Akane pestañeó.

—Eso fue…

—Lo sé —dijo Ranma, también turbado.

—Eras una chica ahora. O sea, lo eres —comentó Akane, sin entender del todo bien lo que quería decir.

—Ah… lo había olvidado.

—Tampoco me di cuenta.

—Oh…

—Quizá podríamos… —Akane se acercó un poco.

—¿En verdad lo crees?...

Volvieron a besarse de manera hambrienta, con ferocidad, mordiéndose los labios. De a poco, Akane retrocedió metiéndose en la habitación y Ranma a tientas buscó el picaporte para cerrar la puerta.

.

.

Al otro día Ranma sintió el dolor de cabeza nada más abrir los ojos. Cuando fue consciente de sí mismo también se dio cuenta de que seguía convertido en mujer. Entonces volvieron de golpe todos los recuerdos del día anterior, y sobre todo de la noche anterior donde él y Akane no habían dejado casi nada sin hacer, disfrutando del placer que tanto le habían negado a sus cuerpos por demasiado tiempo. Se besaron y tocaron, explorándose íntimamente, desarrollando fantasías, se había sometido y también había tomado el control. Nunca había creído que podía sentirse tanto placer en una sola noche, incluso estando borracho.

Lo malo era que todo eso había sucedido mientras era mujer.

No se quejaba, claro. La había pasado bien, incluso demasiado, pero… ¿no se suponía que él debía disfrutar con una mujer siendo hombre?

¿Acaso las pullas que le habían dicho en el pasado eran reales? ¿Acaso él…? No se atrevía ni a decírselo a sí mismo.

No podía ser.

¿Tal vez le gustaba más su parte femenina?

¡Tonterías! Él era el gran Ranma Saotome, un hombre entre los hombres, varonil como ninguno. Y no es que hubiera tenido relaciones sexuales con un hombre, para nada; era con Akane, una mujer como ninguna. El único detalle era que él también era mujer, pero solo en ese momento. ¿Quizá había otras emociones atadas a las formas femeninas? Emociones que él no había sido capaz de comprender hasta aquel momento en que convertido en mujer había gozado con aquel cuerpo.

La cabeza le dolía demasiado, y aquellos pensamientos hacían que el dolor aumentara, preocupándolo mucho.

Estuvo el resto del día muy reflexivo, esquivando miradas con Akane, que obviamente se sentía avergonzada por lo que había pasado. A última hora de la noche coincidieron los dos en la sala cuando ya los demás se habían ido a dormir.

Ranma, a pesar de estar convertido en hombre, se sentía vulnerable.

—Akane… sobre anoche…

—…¿Sí? —ella volteó a mirarlo tímidamente.

—Tú… ¿te arrepientes? —el corazón de Ranma latía acelerado ante aquel posible rechazo.

Akane movió la cabeza negando.

—Fue… extraño, quizá —se ruborizó por completo, pero continuó hablando, con la mirada en el suelo—. Siempre pensé que cuando tú y yo hiciéramos… tu sabes, eso… creí que seríamos hombre y mujer. Nunca me imaginé…

—Lamento que tengas este prometido —dijo Ranma con rostro sombrío, y agregó en su mente «que es mitad mujer».

—No me arrepiento, Ranma, solo digo que fue muy diferente a como lo imaginé —Akane dibujó una pequeña sonrisa—. Pero me gustó.

Se miraron a los ojos sosteniéndose la mirada un largo momento, ambos con las mejillas sonrojadas. Los pensamientos de Ranma se agolpaban en su mente uno tras otro, volvía a revivir paso a paso la noche anterior, desde el momento incluso en que estaba ante el espejo maquillándose, recordando cuánto le gustó lo que vio allí.

Dio un paso para acercarse y Akane hizo otro tanto, aún mirándose a los ojos.

Si tanto había podido disfrutar con Akane siendo una mujer, ¿cabía la posibilidad de que disfrutara igual o mejor con ella siendo hombre? Había una sola manera de comprobarlo, y Ranma se sintió aliviado porque así podría responder todas sus dudas y desprenderse por fin de esa extraña sensación que lo había acompañado todo el día como una pesada manta sobre los hombros.

Se sabía hombre y para desgracia también mujer, se sabía complejo, pero eso no significaba que fuera esencialmente malo.

Ranma eliminó la distancia entre los dos y se acercó para acunar entre sus manos el rostro arrebolado de Akane, le despejó los mechones que le caían sobre la frente y bajó la cabeza para besarla. Fue algo mucho más dulce y estudiado que la noche anterior, y esta vez no sorprendió a Akane, que lo esperaba entusiasmada. Recorrió su boca, hasta osadamente empujó con la punta de la lengua entre sus labios para intentar entrar, y ella lo permitió, pero de alguna manera no estaba cómodo. Parecía uno de esos besos ensayados que mostraban en las películas.

Se apartó un momento para mirarla a los ojos, y Akane le devolvió una sonrisa brillante.

Probó de nuevo, tomándola un poco más fieramente, explorándola con intensidad. Akane se pegó más a él rodeándole el cuello con los brazos. Sin embargo, algo estaba mal. No sentía lo mismo, la misma intensidad de la noche anterior desde el fondo de su alma, la misma chispa que se encendía derramando fuego por todo su cuerpo. Akane era hermosa, exactamente igual de hermosa que siempre, y le gustaba, pero algún detalle no encajaba del todo.

Volvió a separarse y mirarla, para estrecharla de nuevo, besándola tiernamente, hasta que separó su boca apenas y le susurró encima de los labios.

—Lo siento. Lo siento, algo no está bien.

Akane lo miró sorprendida, como si la despertaran de un sueño. El muchacho la miró una última vez, dijo «lo lamento» y subió la escalera.

Akane no supo qué pensar, pero creyó que podrían hablar mejor al día siguiente. Para ella las sensaciones también eran nuevas, por más de tres años había tenido un prometido con el que casi no se había besado realmente y de pronto hasta compartían la cama juntos mientras las dos eran chicas. Resultaba muy confuso, necesitaban tiempo para pensar los dos.

Al otro día, sin embargo, Ranma no bajó a desayunar. En su habitación encontraron una nota donde decía que necesitaba irse en un viaje de autodescubrimiento, que volvería cuando pudiera o creyera que era el momento adecuado. Akane imaginó que se había ido a entrenar para poder estar solo y pensar mejor.

No sabía que en aquel preciso momento una mujer pelirroja de ojos azules con una mochila al hombro se alejaba de la ciudad.

.

.

FIN

.

.

Nota de autora: Esta historia seguirá eventualmente, aunque será dentro de un tiempito porque tengo varios proyectos en carpeta, como se dice XD, que debo completar primero. Pero siempre me llamó la atención algo que en el manga no se trataba mucho (porque era una comedia con toques de romance que se trataba de artes marciales), el hecho de que en plena adolescencia, cuando comienza a despertar su sexualidad y empieza a ver a las chicas de otra manera, Ranma se encuentra con este problema de transformarse en mujer. Quise explorar un poco sus conflictos con esto.

 **Haruri Saotome** : Quizá podría haber tercera parte, ¿por qué no? Saludos.

 **Hanna-chan95** : Muchas gracias :) Justamente estoy practicando eso, poder escribir de todo un poco. Gracias por leer. Saludos.

 **Mkcntkami** : Muchas gracias, me esforcé mucho para que fuera una primera vez acorde a ellos y a las circunstancias. Es verdad, el tiempo es escaso; pero trato de responder reviews, aunque sea con algo corto, y siempre que el tiempo me lo permita jeje. Besos para vos.

 **Ivarodsan** : Jajajaa, no dudaría que Trump los odie XD. Qué lindo que te haya gustado tanto jeje. Besos.

 **Akasse-Rainda** : No te preocupes, Akane tendrá muchos momentos más para gozar jajaja. Gracias por leer. Besos.

 **KityTyKitt** : Es que, de los dos, Akane es la realmente pervertida jajaja. Besos.

 **Yui Kirigaya** : Muchas gracias. Intento escribir siempre más y mejor. Sobre la idea, bueno, quizá más adelante pueda hacer algo así, o la retome para algo más. Muchas gracias. Te mando un beso.

 **Bonita** : Jajaja, quizá sí era un poco incómodo. Muchas gracias. Saludos.

 **Litapaz** : Muchas gracias. Me encantan Ranma y Akane, y también quiero escribir más de ellos. Besos.

 **Amigocha** : Muchas gracias :) Cuando están los dos solos y tranquilos creo que las cosas les van bien. Besos.

 **Mara12** : Muchas gracias :D Saludos.

 **Rosefe-123** : Son dos tontos, pero dos tontos lindos jeje. Saludos.

 **Guest** : Es verdad, ya faltaba un lemon; muchas gracias :D, después habrá más lemon, y en diferentes situaciones. Saludos.

 **Dee-Dee Zednem** : Qué bueno que te gustara J Besos para vos.

 **Akai27** : A mí también me encanta esta pareja, y los fics románticos son mis favoritos. Obvio luego vendrán relatos un poco más subidos de tono y que ambos disfruten, pero tratándose de una primera vez quise hacerlo así. Gracias por leer. Besos.

Muchas gracias a todos por leer. Nos vemos mañana en otra aventura.

Romina


	53. En casa

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _El año de la felicidad_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **En casa**

.

.

En un arrebato, con una especie de intuición que no sabía de dónde había salido, Akane se dirigió a la puerta de la casa. Deslizó la puerta corrediza solo un poco y observó el cielo cubierto de nubes, pronto llovería. Tomó uno de los paraguas que se amontonaban a un lado de la entrada y salió, deteniéndose en la vereda, mirando hacia ambos lados de la calle.

Atardecía ya y a aquella hora casi nadie andaba por esas calles. A los cinco minutos una lluvia fuerte empezó a caer y Akane abrió el paraguas, quedándose allí de pie. Los truenos retumbaban a su alrededor, pero ella continuaba allí, esperando no sabía qué… aunque sí lo sabía.

Hacía varios días que Ranma había salido de viaje, tras la supuesta cura para la maldición, que ahora sí funcionaría de verdad porque se trataba de las mismísimas aguas de Jusenkyo. Decían que, al mostrarse un incremento desorbitado en la cantidad de malditos de Jusenkyo en Japón, y sobre todo en Tokio, había comerciantes que se estaban encargando de traer diferentes aguas desde las pozas para revenderlas en Japón. Los precios eran elevados porque se trataba de contrabando, y los comerciantes no tenían un lugar fijo en Tokio, temiendo a la policía, por lo que solo se podía dar con ellos siguiendo una larga cadena de rumores, hasta llegar a la ciudad en la que realmente estaban.

A pesar de tener las circunstancias en contra, Ranma partió ilusionado, llevando consigo todos los ahorros de que disponía; alentado porque había hablado con caminantes que afirmaban que los comerciantes estaban en Shizuoka y se dirigían de Nagoya a Kioto. Akane no estaba muy convencida, pero comprendiendo lo importante que era aquello para su prometido, antes de que se fuera le pasó en silencio un pequeño sobre donde le daba un poco más de dinero.

Ranma, al abrirlo, la miró a los ojos sorprendido.

Akane bajó la cabeza.

—Cuídate, por favor, y vuelve pronto —le pidió.

Ranma apretó el sobre. Con energías renovadas cargó su mochila y se fue; ahora tenía que conseguirlo también por Akane, que había puesto sus esperanzas en él. No podía fallar.

Ya habían pasado casi dos semanas desde aquel momento, y salvo llamadas esporádicas de Ranma en donde avisaba que les había seguido la pista a los comerciantes desde Fukushima hasta Fukuoka, de norte a sur del país, no sabían nada más de él.

Akane se envolvió mejor en su grueso saco de lana, el viento comenzaba a soplar, trayendo más lluvia hacia ella; tuvo que torcer el paraguas para que el agua no le mojara la cara y el pecho. Debía entrar y tomar algo caliente, pronto comenzaría a mojarse y luego podría enfermar; pero algo la mantenía allí, su corazón le decía que esperara solo un poco más.

Cuando la lluvia amainó un poco y pudo volver a enderezar el paraguas, distinguió una figura que caminaba hacia ella. Por la falta de luz, a pesar de que las luces de la calle estaban ya encendidas, y la lluvia tan fuerte, no pudo distinguirlo de inmediato; pero luego, a medida que la persona se acercaba comenzó a darse cuenta de que llevaba un bulto detrás que parecía ser una mochila.

Akane empuñó la mano con que sostenía su abrigo sobre el pecho. La persona, despacio, se acercó más, Akane pudo ver una trenza recortada contra la oscuridad de la lluvia.

—Ranma… —murmuró la chica esperanzada.

Involuntariamente dio un par de pasos, para encontrarse más pronto de frente con aquella figura. Lo vio avanzar otro poco, cruzar por debajo de una de las farolas de la calle, que lo inundaron con su luz un instante. Akane dibujó una sonrisa. Ranma pasó por debajo de otra luz y volvió a sumirse en la oscuridad.

Akane dio otro paso, intentando no echar a correr hacia él mientras lo veía avanzar, un poco más cerca, cada vez un poco más. Hasta que lo tuvo apenas a unos pasos y pudo verlo andar con la cabeza gacha, el cabello rojo enmarañado por la humedad, su cuerpo pequeño, con la ropa que le quedaba grande, cargando la mochila.

Olvidándose del paraguas, Akane bajó los brazos y terminó con la distancia lanzándose hacia él feliz, envolviendo con los brazos a aquella pequeña mujer que era su prometido. Lo abrazó por el cuello, empapándose, pero sin importarle.

—Bienvenido a casa, Ranma —le dijo.

Ranma, que había perdido el ánimo hacía varios días, quiso apartarla, decirle que había fallado, que no era digno de ella, que de nuevo todo se había estropeado y el negocio de las aguas de Jusenkyo había terminado antes de que él llegara porque la policía se enteró de aquella venta ilegal y arrestó a todos los comerciantes. Quiso… de verdad quiso, pero sintió el calor de Akane a través de la ropa mojada, su abrazo estrechándolo aunque él hubiera fracasado y todavía fuera mujer.

Quiso… hasta que ya no quiso, y se dejó abrazar y consolar.

—Estoy en casa —murmuró.

Mientras, la lluvia seguía cayendo sobre ellos.

.

.

FIN

.

.

Nota de autora: Un corto romanticón y tierno, inspirado por el día frío y nublado que hubo ayer en Santiago de Chile. Espero que les haya gustado.

 **Dee-Dee Zednem** : Muchas gracias; aunque no creo que esta historia tome el curso de las historias en inglés exactamente jaja. Besos.

 **Akasse-Rainda** : Pues sí, tenés razón, es un tema muy complicado y quiero poder tratarlo como se merece, por eso tal vez tarde un poquito en continuarlo, pero lo haré. Y ante todo, por supuesto, Ranma ama a Akane y hace lo que sea por ella jeje. Besos. Cuidate vos también.

 **Haruri Saotome** : Espero no decepcionarte con la continuación; seguro que serán cosas buenas. Saludos.

 **Fhrey** : Pues así mismo decían cuando quisieron hacer el casino en Las Vegas, ¿no?, que iba a ser muy complicado y no iba a funcionar (esto me lo dijo Noham, porque yo no tenía ni idea sobre los mafiosos y Las Vegas XD). Por otro lado, como siempre tenés muy buenas ideas, ¿y sí, por una vez, la del embarazo inesperado no es Akane sino Kasumi? Jojojo. Saludos.

 **KityTyKitt** : Bueno, yo creo que Ranma ama a Akane y le gusta estar con ella como hombre o como mujer jeje. Pero veremos cómo evoluciona esta historia. Besos para vos.

 **AkaneSayumi** : Gracias, y bienvenida; habrá de todo por aquí, espero que te sigan gustando las historias. Te mando un saludo.

 **Yui** : Pues sí, Akane lo ama como sea; y él la ama, son tan lindos ellos. Pero ¿escenas candentes?, ¿quién dijo eso? Jejeje. Besos.

 **Ivarodsan** : OMG! Nooo, lo siento si alguien se decepciona, pero no se trata de Ranma andando con hombres porque de pronto se sienta mujer. Se trata de plantearse otras cosas. Ranma chica es mi personaje favorito, y justamente me gusta tanto porque es mujer, pero tiene ese trasfondo de ser hombre (porque es Ranma), y eso le da como una fuerza, no sé, amo a la pelirroja, no le haré nada malo a ella :) Besos.

 **Mkcntkami** : Nah, no creo que le guste ser mujer; pero es justamente eso lo que tiene que descubrir. Gracias por leer. Besos.

 **Amigocha** : Bueno, pues quería explorar un poco este tema; Ranma está buscando respuestas, por eso se fue siendo mujer. Besos.

 **Litapaz** : Veremos qué es lo que le ocurre al volver. Besos para vos.

Gracias a todos por leer. Nos vemos mañana con otra historia.

Romina


	54. Nabiki Tendo y el amor

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _El año de la felicidad_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nabiki Tendo y el amor**

.

.

En el distrito de Ginza, en Tokio, se encontraba el sector de las tiendas más lujosas; y era en una de estas tiendas de confección de alta costura en donde Nabiki Tendo se estaba probando su vestido de novia, en compañía de sus hermanas y de su tía Nodoka. La invitación a Kodachi Kuno había sido cursada, pero nunca respondida, y Kodachi había hecho como si no la viera porque para ella aquello no estaba ocurriendo, su hermano no estaba a punto de casarse con la pobre campesina marginal de Nabiki Tendo.

Estaban en un espacio reservado de la tienda, una pequeña sala con sillones y una mesita donde les habían servido té y algunos dulces. En un lado había un gran espejo de cuerpo entero cerca de la puerta por la que se pasaba al probador.

—El té está delicioso —comentó asombrada Akane.

—Por supuesto, hermanita, es de la mejor calidad —replicó Nabiki que, de pie ante el espejo, se miraba con ojo crítico.

—Creo que el corte y la caída de la tela le sientan muy bien a su figura —le decía la dependienta a su lado—. ¿Con qué joyas planea acompañar su vestido?

Nabiki levantó una ceja al mirarla.

— _Este_ no será mi vestido —sentenció.

—¿Cómo? —inquirió la empleada.

—Es demasiado feo, no me gusta. Por favor, tráigame otro, y que sea en tono crudo, no de este blanco que parece crema chantilly.

—Ah… —la dependienta palideció un poco—. Claro, en seguida, señorita Tendo.

—Gracias —le sonrió Nabiki y fue a sentarse con las demás a tomar el té.

—A mí me parecía lindo —comentó Akane.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Akane. Nabiki, ¿por qué no quisiste ese vestido? —preguntó Kasumi.

—Era demasiado barato —contestó Nabiki metiéndose un dulce a la boca.

—Nabiki… —Kasumi frunció el ceño en desaprobación.

—Y además no me gustaba, ¿está bien así? ¿Por qué voy a aguantar usar un vestido tan feo? Después de todo, una se casa una vez en la vida, ¿verdad?

—Verdad —asintió Nodoka tomando su té tranquilamente.

El tono de su voz hizo que las tres hermanas la miraran con atención. Después, fue Kasumi la que cambió de tema.

—Estoy muy feliz por tu boda, Nabiki, de verdad, espero que seas la mujer más dichosa del mundo —dijo sonriendo—. Sin embargo… quisiera saber cuándo te enamoraste exactamente de Tatewaki Kuno.

—Pensé que apoyabas esta relación, Kasumi, ¿no que te parecía muy romántico?

—Sus atenciones eran románticas, sin duda —Kasumi dejó su taza sobre la mesa—. Y supuse que lo aceptarías… pero me imaginé que el matrimonio vendría luego de algún tiempo de noviazgo. ¿Verdad?

Nabiki se echó hacia atrás en el sillón.

—¿Para qué esperar? No hay tiempo que perder, Kasumi.

—¿Y eso qué quiere decir? —intervino en seguida Akane.

—Hermana… —Kasumi se llevó una mano a la mejilla—, acaso ¿estás… esperando un hijo?

Nodoka tuvo que tragar deprisa para no atorarse y lo disimuló muy bien con la servilleta.

Nabiki se echó a reír a sus anchas.

—¿De qué hablas? ¿De dónde sacas esas cosas? Kasumi, realmente me preocupan las telenovelas occidentales que estás viendo.

—Entonces, Nabiki —comenzó a decir Akane echándose hacia adelante para mirarla con atención—, si no estás embarazada, ¿por qué te casas con Kuno?

Nabiki cruzó las piernas y después los brazos, acomodándose en el mullido sillón.

—Por su dinero, ¿por qué más? —se sonrió.

Akane y Kasumi intercambiaron miradas preocupadas. Nodoka, sin embargo, solo mordió un pastelillo, con la vista fija en la futura novia.

La dependienta que las estaba atendiendo regresó con dos vestidos colgando de sus respectivos ganchos de ropa y se los mostró. Nabiki los examinó en detalle, pero rechazó probárselos.

—No, este tiene demasiado escote, es muy vulgar —dijo—. Este otro… parece hecho para una anciana. Además, no quiero una cola de dos metros, será un matrimonio occidental, pero no entraré arrastrando mi vestido; no quiero esto. Por favor, ¿podría traerme algo más? —pidió con una sonrisa destellante.

La empleada, cada vez más blanca, no tuvo más remedio que acatar la orden.

—¿En serio vas a casarte solo por dinero? —preguntó Akane siguiendo la conversación, una vez que la empleada se fue.

Nabiki se sirvió otra taza de té muy cargado y amargo.

—Bueno, no todas tenemos la suerte de encontrar un príncipe azul como tú, hermanita —respondió Nabiki despacio.

—¿Príncipe azul? ¿Ranma? ¡Ja! Él está muy lejos de ser un príncipe azul —respondió en seguida Akane enrojeciendo—. Es terco, mal hablado, nada romántico, bastante bruto, a veces descortés…

—Ten cuidado, hermanita, la madre de tu esposo está presente —sonrió Nabiki de costado, y disfrutó del bochorno de su hermana disculpándose hasta con una reverencia hacia su tía Nodoka.

—No te preocupes, querida, a pesar de que estuve muchos años sin ver a mi hijo, lo conozco —habló Nodoka muy sonriente—, sé que tiene muchos defectos… pero también muchas virtudes, ¿no es así?

Akane asintió efusivamente, todavía muy roja. Nodoka continuó hablando:

—Ningún hombre es un príncipe azul, ni lo será nunca. Es mejor no crecer engañadas con ese cuento. Lo único que nos queda es intentar encontrar al mejor esposo según las necesidades de cada una, ¿no lo crees, Nabiki?

Algo en aquella mirada que su tía le dirigió hizo tambalear la frialdad que siempre exponía ella ante el mundo. Al final Nabiki asintió, y prefirió volcar su atención en Kasumi.

—De todas maneras debe ser agradable tener un hombre que se haya desvivido por una durante años y que con solo vernos pierda totalmente la cabeza —dijo bebiendo otro sorbo del té. Ahora disfrutó del delicado sonrojo de su hermana mayor, aunque ella solo se limitó a llevarse una mano a la mejilla sin decir nada.

La empleada de la tienda entró una vez más, llevando tres vestidos, Nabiki descartó uno de inmediato, examinó los otros dos y finalmente se probó el tercero. Se miró de nuevo ante el espejo, recibiendo los halagos de sus hermanas y la aprobación de su tía a través de una sonrisa; sin embargo, Nabiki aún no estaba satisfecha. Envió de nueva a la dependienta con los vestidos y ahora instrucciones mucho más precisas.

La conversación de las mujeres mientras esperaban derivó hacia otros temas hasta que de nuevo la empleada volvió y Nabiki eligió uno de los vestidos para ponérselo. Al salir del probador todas la miraron con la boca entreabierta, hasta la empleada le sonreía feliz, segura de que ahora sí había hecho bien su trabajo y aquel sería el vestido elegido.

Nabiki giró ante el espejo, observándose entera. El vestido, de manga larga, se amoldaba a sus brazos y la forma de su figura, dibujando su cintura, cayendo luego hasta el piso, cubriéndole los pies; el escote estaba en la espalda, abierta casi hasta la línea de la cintura donde después la tela caía amplia, formando al final una corta cola. La tela, además, estaba hecha con finísimos cristales que brillaban reflejando la luz.

Nabiki se miró y se admiró ante el espejo, orgullosa de lo que veía.

—Oh, Kasumi, querida, me duele un poco la cabeza —dijo de pronto Nodoka frotándose la sien.

—Tía, ¿quiere que le pida una aspirina? —dijo en seguida Nabiki.

—No, no… es que no puedo tomar aspirinas, necesito otro tipo de analgésico. ¿Kasumi, serías tan amable de comprarme uno? Creo que vi una farmacia en la esquina.

—Claro, tía, en seguida vuelvo —Kasumi se levantó y salió.

Nabiki observaba por el espejo. Luego Nodoka se volvió hacia Akane.

—Querida, mi té tiene leche, y no se deben tomar los medicamentos con leche. ¿Te molesto demasiado si te pido que me compres una botella de agua, Akane?

—Oh, no, tía, descuide. Iré en seguida.

Akane también salió del cuarto. Nodoka sonrió mirando a la empleada, que le devolvió la sonrisa un poco nerviosa. Entonces Nabiki se volteó hacia ella.

—Necesito un tocado para mi cabello que haga juego con el vestido, por favor —dijo.

Y la dependienta se apresuró a cumplir su pedido.

Nodoka y Nabiki se quedaron solas en la habitación.

—Muy bien, tía, ¿qué sucede? —inquirió la muchacha—. ¿Por qué hizo que todas se fueran?

Nodoka sonrió ampliamente y se acercó a ella. Le tomó las manos y la miró a los ojos.

—Nabiki, amas a ese hombre, ¿verdad? —preguntó.

Ante la pregunta tan directa, Nabiki no pudo controlar el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—¿Qué dice, tía?

—Querida mía —le oprimió las manos con fuerza—, por eso hice que tus hermanas salieran, y gracias porque tú te encargaste de que la empleada nos dejara solas. Quería hacerte esta pregunta, que es muy importante. Ahora nadie más que yo te ve, y puedes estar segura de que no volveremos a tener esta conversación, ni siquiera la mencionaré, excepto que tú así lo quieras. Puedes decírmelo; puedes confiar en abrirte conmigo.

—Tía, yo…

—Nabiki… tu madre no está con nosotros, pero sé que quisieras que estuviera aquí. Sé que quieres compartir con tus seres más queridos este momento tan especial, por eso nos invitaste a que te acompañáramos; podrías haber venido sola, podrías haber encargado a una modista de primer nivel el vestido de tus sueños, podrías haberlo pedido exactamente como querías y haber ido a probártelo antes de la boda sin más.

Nodoka hablaba sin perder la sonrisa y Nabiki no podía hacer nada más que observarla, retenida entre sus manos.

—Pero preferiste venir aquí y probarte un vestido tras otro, como si fueras una niña preparándose para una gran fiesta; y es que lo eres, eres como una niña que juega y se divierte, disfruta del momento más especial de su vida. Te pruebas muchos vestidos caros, porque sabes que ahora puedes pagarlos y eso te gusta; y está bien que así sea, te hace feliz y no daña a nadie.

—No, no daño a nadie —respondió Nabiki, pestañeando sin entender a qué quería llegar su tía.

—¿Sabes? Cuando recién llegué a la casa de tu padre y apenas estaba conociendo a tu familia, me llegaron rumores de que te decían «la reina de hielo».

—Eso es verdad —dijo Nabiki apartando los ojos.

—Claro que es cierto, porque les muestras a todos tu cara más fría, te ríes de todo, a veces… hasta eres un poco cínica, querida. Oh, no, no te juzgo por eso, yo te conozco de verdad… yo sé cómo eres. Aunque no lo creas… te pareces un poco a mí, Nabiki.

—¿A usted, tía? —la chica la miró asombrada.

—Sí, a mí —dijo Nodoka alegre—, porque siempre le he mostrado a los demás lo que ellos creían que era; he sido buena esposa, o eso creo —se sonrió—, he sido fiel, sumisa, siempre he soportado todo. Pero solo me esfuerzo por serlo; en realidad tengo un temperamento horrible, muchas veces pierdo los estribos, hay veces en que quisiera estrangular a mi esposo; cuando Genma se llevó a Ranma siendo tan pequeño, ¿crees que lo acepté de forma abnegada? ¡No! Por poco destrozo la casa, luego llegamos a un arreglo, pero durante años tuve mucho rencor.

Nodoka volvió a oprimirle las manos con cariño.

—Ahora, al mirarte, ¡es increíble!, puedo verme reflejada en ti. Cuando me casé con Genma la gente no dejaba de asombrarse y de preguntarme por qué lo hacía, por qué con él, por qué en ese momento, por qué esto, por qué lo otro. ¡La gente es tan pesada! Así que les decía lo que querían escuchar: que me casaba porque él sería un buen esposo, porque seguro sería buen padre, porque me propuso matrimonio y yo quería casarme, porque ya estaba en la edad; sí, les decía todo lo que querían escuchar, pero ¿sabes qué?

—¿Qué? —preguntó Nabiki mirándola a los ojos.

—La verdad me casé ¡porque estaba locamente enamorada! Amaba a Genma con todo mi corazón, todavía lo amo, aunque sea el hombre más imperfecto del mundo. Pero, querida mía, si yo decía que me casaba porque estaba enamorada, la gente comenzaría a preguntar por qué lo amaba, qué cualidades tenía, por qué me había enamorado, ¿y acaso cuando nos enamoramos podemos explicar por qué?

Nabiki la miró con los ojos brillantes y los labios apretados, no quería hacer ningún gesto, ni siquiera mover un músculo, o se delataría.

—Nabiki, sé que lo amas, puedo verlo por cada cosa que haces, feliz por celebrar este matrimonio —siguió Nodoka, sin esperar ninguna respuesta—. Quiero que sepas que no importa si preguntan, o si sospechan; no importa, querida mía, si ni siquiera tú lo entiendes, estás enamorada y eso nunca es malo. Si amas a Tatewaki Kuno solo síguelo amando y disfrutando de ese amor. Mucha gente nunca en toda su vida es capaz de amar —terminó diciendo con gravedad.

Nabiki parpadeó y percibió las lágrimas calientes en su rostro y bajó la cabeza para ocultarlo. Sus hermanas entraron en ese momento. Nodoka dio un paso hacia la izquierda, cubriendo mejor a Nabiki, que se secaba las lágrimas.

—Oh, querida, lo siento, creo que lo empeoré —comentó apesadumbrada, luego se giró hacia Kasumi y Akane—. Nabiki tenía una molestia en los ojos y quise ayudarla pero parece que fue peor. Lo lamento, Nabiki, ahora tendrás los ojos enrojecidos por mi culpa.

—No se preocupe, tía —dijo Nabiki con disimulo.

—Tía, aquí está su medicina.

—Oh, gracias —Nodoka recibió la pastilla y el agua—. La tomaré en cuanto salgamos, creo que tanto encierro fue lo que me provocó ese dolor de cabeza.

Nabiki, ya repuesta, estaba de nuevo ante el espejo muy erguida, observándose.

—Estás realmente preciosa, Nabiki —la elogió Akane con una sonrisa.

—Ese vestido te sienta muy bien, hermanita —agregó Kasumi.

Nabiki miró a su tía a través del reflejo en el espejo.

—Sí, este será el elegido —dijo la muchacha.

Desde el espejo, vio a Nodoka sonreír en respuesta.

.

.

FIN

.

.

Nota de autora: Se suponía que solo se trataba de una escena de Nabiki eligiendo su vestido y disfrutando de los lujos en esa tienda con sus hermanas y Nodoka, pero después salió algo un poco más profundo; ni sé de dónde vino, pero la historia se desarrolló así y Nabiki nos mostró otra faceta.

 **Haruri Saotome** : Es que ellos son tan lindos (corazoncitos vuelan por toda la página como pétalos de sakura XD). Saludos.

 **Rosefe-123** : Sin duda Akane es su fortaleza; es gracias a ella que ha podido lograr tanto a través de la serie. Saludos.

 **KityTyKitt** : No llores :(, espero que la historia de hoy también te entretenga y te haga olvidar tus penitas. Te mando un beso.

 **Amigocha** : Es que ellos son muy románticos a su manera jejeje. Gracias por leer. Besos.

 **Dee-Dee Zednem** : Ellos son muy tiernitos, y Akane es genial jeje. Besos.

 **Noham** : Dejemos de lado tus ideas escabrosas y centrémonos en lo lindo. Awww, qué romántico (ojitos en forma de corazón). Beso.

 **Ivarodsan** : A mí también me encantan los momentos de Akane con Ranma chica, es que son tan lindos los dos c: ¡Oh!, el capítulo de la caña de pescar XD, es horrible, pero por otro lado es tan terriblemente gracioso, no sé en qué estaba pensando Rumiko en ese momento jajaja. Besos.

 **Akai27** : Sí, esa escena cuando Ranma regresa de la batalla con Herb fue como una base para el one-shot, yo también me acordaba de eso. Por cierto, a mí me encantan los días nublados, y son muy inspiradores; y también me gustó descansar un poco del calor jaja. Muchas gracias por leer. Besos.

 **Yui** : Es verdad, Akane es la perfecta combinación de todo lo que Ranma necesita. Y yo también creo que el muchacho es medio masoquista XD. Besos.

 **Litapaz** : Al pobre Ranma nunca le resultan las cosas cuando se trata de buscar una cura; suerte que tiene a Akane con él jeje. Abrazos para vos.

 **Akasse-Rainda** : Sí, siempre que se trata de la cura a Ranma le sale todo mal, creo que es como un chiste para el pobre XD. Besos.

 **Mkcntkami** : Lo expresaste perfecto, ese amor de Ranma y akane es así, siempre pensando en el otro más que en ellos mismos. Te mando un beso.

Gracias a todos por leer. Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	55. Una vida mejor

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _El año de la felicidad_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Una vida mejor**

.

.

Nodoka dejó sobre la mesa la taza del té que estaba compartiendo con Kasumi mientras charlaban tranquilamente. Observó a Ranma y Akane entrar por la cocina, lanzándose pullas y peleando de esa manera que tenían ellos que era casi una muestra de amor. Akane le terminó sacando la lengua a su prometido y él bufó. Lo siguiente de su conversación fue en el tono normal de siempre, se sirvieron un poco de agua y volvieron a salir por la parte de atrás hacia el dojo.

Nodoka sonrió.

—¡Ah! Cómo crecen —comentó.

—Es verdad, tía —asintió Kasumi, que no levantó la vista de su costura—. Dentro de poco celebraremos la boda, pero ellos siguen siendo un par de chiquillos.

—Recuerdo el día en que llegué aquí, mi Ranma era tan pequeño —recordó Nodoka—. Nos recibieron tan bien, tu padre fue muy agradable con nosotros. Realmente… realmente estaba muy asustada, Kasumi. Imagínate, viuda, con un niño pequeño, ¿qué podría haber hecho? Además, no quería que creciera lejos de las artes marciales, mi Genma no hubiera podido soportar eso. Ranma debía heredar las enseñanzas de su padre.

—Ranma ha crecido para convertirse en un gran muchacho, tía, usted lo ha criado muy bien —Kasumi levantó la cabeza para sonreírle.

—Oh, no, querida. No merezco ese halago —respondió Nodoka inclinándose un poco y bajando los ojos, un tanto sonrojada.

Recordaba aquella época tan dura cuando su esposo falleció. De pronto se encontró sola, desamparada, un tanto agobiada por lo que había ocurrido; pero había cosas que le quedaban muy frescas de la conversación que había tenido con Genma antes de que este muriera: el nombre de Soun Tendo y su dojo.

No dudó ni un momento en recurrir a él por ayuda y para que tomara a su cargo a Ranma como alumno. ¡Si tan solo Genma la hubiera escuchado!, o si tan solo ella no fuera tan impulsiva, ahora podría tenerlo con ella todavía, serían un matrimonio feliz. ¡Él hasta podría estar ahí mismo disfrutando de un té!

Ah, los hombres eran tan necios. Y tozudos. Y muchas veces totalmente idiotas. Nodoka creía haberse esforzado en que su hijo Ranma no fuera _tan_ idiota al menos.

Genma tenía sus propias ideas, pero lo malo no era eso, lo malo era que no daba su brazo a torcer. Al casarse con un artista marcial, Nodoka comprendía que los hijos que tuvieran seguirían el camino de su padre y también practicarían el Arte. Ella misma venía de una familia de samuráis muy antigua y sabía que era su deber heredarle a su descendencia los saberes y reliquias de su clan, por muy escasos que fueran.

Pero Nodoka nunca imaginó los descabellados planes de su esposo. Cuando Ranma cumplió cuatro años, Genma anunció que se lo llevaría en un viaje de entrenamiento para pasarle los saberes ancestrales de su escuela. Nodoka dudó, porque Ranma era demasiado pequeño, pero estuvo a punto de permitirlo… hasta que Genma explicó que serían muchos años de separación y privaciones para lograr transitar el camino de un auténtico guerrero.

Cuando Nodoka preguntó de cuántos años estaba hablando, la respuesta de Genma la dejó helada.

Diez años era lo mínimo para lograr convertir a un niño en un heredero auténtico de la Escuela de Combate Libre Todo Vale.

Diez años.

 _Diez años._

Diez años en que no vería a su hijo, en que no podría alimentarlo, cuidarlo si enfermaba, llevarlo a su primer día de clase o al médico, a las fiestas infantiles, a los matsuri, a las fiestas, al templo. Diez años en que no lo vería crecer y cambiar para convertirse en un adolescente.

 _Diez años._

Genma estaba loco si creía que ella permitiría aquello. Sin dudarlo ni un instante tomó, de la pared donde estaba colgada, la katana que había pertenecido a su tatarabuelo y se plantó delante de su hijo, defendiéndolo.

Genma tembló al verla. Sabía que ella era bastante torpe con la espada, pero justo por eso resultaba más peligrosa. La katana era antigua, pero ella se encargaba de mantenerla afilada y en óptimas condiciones, porque era su única herencia familiar. Genma temía por él, y por el poco cabello que le quedaba.

Comenzó a balbucear sobre sus otros planes, el convertir a Ranma en todo un hombre para que estuviera a la altura del matrimonio que le esperaba porque, sin haberse enterado nunca Nodoka, lo había comprometido desde antes de nacer a la hija de su gran amigo y compañero de artes marciales Soun Tendo. Al parecer Tendo tenía un dojo que luego Ranma heredaría al unirse en matrimonio.

Aquello, en lugar de apaciguarla la enfadó aún más. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de algo tan importante como decidir el futuro de su hijo sin consultarle? Nodoka Saotome se había caracterizado por ser una mujer tranquila y sumisa, siempre soportando todo con la mejor sonrisa, como le habían enseñado que debía hacer; pero el ser madre la había transformado porque ahora tenía alguien más por quien velar.

Furibunda, abanicó la espada frente a su esposo como si fuera un bate de béisbol, mientras le decía con lujo de detalles lo que pensaba sobre sus planes. Genma rogó para que se calmara, lloriqueó y hasta aplicó una de sus técnicas milenarias, pero Nodoka no cejaba.

Ella expuso la mejor solución para todos: ya que el dojo estaba ahí mismo en Tokio, era mejor que llevara a Ranma allí, que lo visitara, que se acostumbrara, que tomara clases allí incluso. Así también podría conocer a la niña Tendo con la que estaba comprometido y podrían llegar a ser amigos antes de casarse, que era una opción mucho mejor que presentarse ante ella a los quince o dieciséis años esgrimiendo su título de prometido.

Pero Genma tampoco daba su brazo a torcer. Según él, Ranma debía templar su espíritu para convertirse en un auténtico hombre, y eso solo podría lograrlo con un viaje de entrenamiento pasando penurias. Además, agregó él, ella no debía meterse en aquel asunto, porque era cosa de hombres.

Aquella fue la gota que colmó el vaso de la paciencia de Nodoka, que desde el día de su matrimonio se iba llenando muy rápidamente. Movió el brazo enfurecida ante aquel desplante hacia su género.

Genma, ¡oh, pobre y querido Genma!, siempre había tenido mala suerte. La espada hizo un corte limpio en su amplio estómago. Al principio Nodoka creyó que había sido una herida leve, o quizá de mediana intensidad; pero al ver la sangre que brotaba y el gesto de horror de su esposo supo que aquello era grave, muy grave.

Ahogando un gemido se quitó el delantal que llevaba y lo usó para hacer presión sobre la herida mientras ayudaba a Genma a recostarse sobre el tatami. Ranma no comprendía del todo lo que había ocurrido, pero antes de que presintiera que algo iba mal, Nodoka lo envió a la sala y lo autorizó a encender la televisión. Ranma corrió en seguida muy alegremente.

Nodoka cerró las puertas correderas y se arrodilló cerca de su marido que apenas podía mover los labios mientras se desangraba, pálido, horrorizado ante su suerte.

—Lo lamento. Esposo mío, ¿qué he hecho? —lloraba Nodoka apoyando la cabeza en su pecho.

Genma movió una mano para decir algo, pero las fuerzas lo abandonaron y dejó caer la cabeza a un lado mientras la marca de sangre sobre el tatami se agrandaba. Nodoka se metió un puño en la boca para no gritar, y respirando agitada trató de serenarse. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Qué podría hacer ahora? Si la policía sabía, si ellos querían acusarla de algo, su pobre niño se quedaría solo, desamparado, no podría heredar el Arte, no podría ser el dueño de aquella katana, no tendría pasado ni futuro. No tendría nada.

Nodoka no sabía qué hacer, solo tenía con ella la afilada katana de su tatarabuelo, esa misma que había ayudado a su familia a resolver tantos problemas en el pasado, y era lo único que podría ayudarla a resolver el problema que ahora tenía.

Lo hizo, sí, lo hizo, conscientemente, con sus dos manos. ¿Qué otra salida tenía? Con dedos temblorosos usó la katana para descuartizar el cuerpo y esconderlo muy bien en un rincón oscuro de la casa, hasta que fuera de madrugada y, amparada por la oscuridad, pudiera salir a cavar el hoyo más profundo que pudiera para enterrarlo. Luego se deshizo del tatami; tendría que reemplazarlo si quería vender la casa.

A los vecinos les contó que su marido había salido en un viaje de entrenamiento, y un tiempo prudente después les contó que lamentablemente había fallecido en los caminos, por causas que ella desconocía. En aquella época vendió la casa y se mudó a otra; en el hipotético caso de que el cadáver saliera a la luz no quería que la encontraran ahí, si es que quizá podía relacionarse la muerte con ella, ¿lograrían identificar a Genma? Lo dudaba. Además, como él no tenía más parientes ni otros amigos que pudieran echarlo en falta nadie denunciaría su desaparición. Repasó ese plan una y otra vez, le parecía demasiado perfecto como para funcionar, pero al final quedó conforme porque no parecía tener ninguna falla importante.

Cuando se estableció en una casa nueva, un poco más pequeña, solo para ella y Ranma que compartían la misma habitación, se decidió a hacer las cosas como a ella le pareció que era mejor. Buscó a Soun Tendo y se presentó en su casa con Ranma, le contó de la desafortunada muerte de Genma en uno de sus viajes de entrenamiento y su deseo de que si algo le pasara, Ranma pudiera aprender el arte de quien creía era el mejor maestro de todos: Soun Tendo. También le comunicó que sabía del acuerdo de matrimonio entre su hijo y una de las niñas de Tendo, y que le parecía adecuado porque, además, honraría la memoria de Genma; pero consideraba importante que los niños se conocieran y pudieran compartir momentos juntos antes de imponerles el matrimonio.

Nodoka habló despacio, con elocuencia y humildad; Soun estuvo de acuerdo. A Nodoka le pareció que tan conmocionado estaba por la noticia de la muerte de su amigo —además de que venía saliendo del duelo por el fallecimiento de su esposa— que Soun no estaba del todo prestándole atención. Pero todo se hizo como Nodoka quería, y Ranma se integró fácil a la vida del dojo y pasó a formar parte de la familia Tendo; además de que se hizo buen amigo de Akane, la hija menor, que curiosamente tenía su misma edad, y Nodoka aceptó con beneplácito que, años después, se decidiera que Akane fuera su prometida.

Ahora veía a su hijo convertirse en todo un hombre, con casi dieciocho años comenzaba a encargarse de dar algunas clases en el dojo y de su funcionamiento en general junto a su prometida; lo veía feliz y siempre deseoso de ser mejor, de aprender más, de probarse constantemente como el máximo guerrero de su escuela. Además, era un muchacho alegre, siempre amable y dispuesto ayudar, aunque un tanto pagado de sí mismo por su eficiencia al aprender nuevas técnicas y su maestría para desarrollarlas.

Nodoka estaba orgullosa, todos sus sacrificios valieron la pena.

Nunca dejó de amar a Genma, lo había llorado durante semanas y meses, su pérdida fue irreparable; nunca volvió a casarse, aunque pretendientes no le faltaron. Nodoka sentía que era su deber serle fiel a Genma incluso después de muerto, sobre todo por lo que había ocurrido. Ella habría deseado que las cosas sucedieran de diferente manera, pero el destino no podía torcerse, le tocó a ella ser fuerte y encargarse de darle el mejor futuro a su hijo.

A veces imaginaba cómo podría haber sido la vida de Ranma si ella hubiera permitido que Genma se lo llevara a entrenar. ¿Sería su hijo tan varonil como ahora?, ¿tendría ese carácter amable con las personas?, ¿sonreiría tanto como lo hacía ahora?, ¿sería igual su relación con Akane que al conocerla de tantos años, casi como hermanos? Nodoka quería pensar que había obrado bien, que la vida que le había dado a su hijo era la mejor versión de todas cuantas podría haber vivido.

Nodoka suspiró.

—¿Qué sucede, tía? —preguntó Kasumi terminando de coser.

—Nada, querida, solo… recordaba —replicó la mujer.

—¿Más té? —ofreció la muchacha con una sonrisa dulce.

—Sí, por favor.

.

.

FIN

.

.

Nota de autora: Nodoka, la autora del crimen perfecto XD. Espero que les haya gustado esta especie de reversión de la historia original.

 **Litapaz** : Nabiki es una chica como cualquier otra, y tiene sentimientos como todo el mundo. Gracias por leer. Besos.

 **Ivarodsan** : A Nabiki le gusta divertirse, y si es a expensas de los demás mejor jaja, pero no es realmente mala. Besos.

 **Dee-Dee Zednem** : Creo que Nodoka apareció para ocupar ese espacio materno, sí, me agrada. Besos.

 **Amigocha** : Bueno, eso del vestido pasó en el anime, y como no es creación de Rumiko directamente no le hago mucho caso jaja; por eso me basé en la ropa de Nabiki en el manga, y también en el estilo que se usaba en la época. Gracias por leer. Besos.

 **Haruri Saotome** : Para algunas cosas Nodoka es muy observadora, y para otras no tanto jaja. Saludos.

 **KityTyKitt** : Tenés razón, cada persona es como es y se expresa diferente. Nabiki no es una mala persona, para mí por lo menos. Besos.

 **Mkcntkami** : Yo diría más bien que Nabiki es maquiavélica, buscando siempre su provecho; pero cuando se la necesita ahí está. Besos.

 **Caro-azul** : Muchas gracias :) A mí me encanta que a vos te encante jaja. Veré si puedo escribir algo así más adelante. Besos.

 **Yui** : No sé cómo verás a Nodoka después del capítulo de hoy jeje; pero sí tenés razón en que es una mujer de admirar. Besos.

Muchas gracias a todos por leer. Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	56. Aprensión

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _El año de la felicidad_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aprensión**

.

.

Akane estaba sentada ante la mesa de la sala con las piernas dobladas y las manos unidas descansando sobre su regazo. Afuera soplaba una fresca brisa de otoño, y las hojas que ya habían comenzado a caer de los árboles jugaban rodando por el césped del jardín. La campanilla de viento sonaba en el pasillo. Todo era paz y tranquilidad.

Hasta que Akane se levantó de un salto y comenzó a caminar de un lado al otro de la habitación, arrastrando las pantuflas. Empezó a morderse las uñas de la mano derecha; después siguió con las de la mano izquierda. Comenzó a murmurar como para sí misma:

—Él… él podría… ¿y si él…? ¿Si le ocurrió algo?... Quizá… hay tantos peligros… Podría ser que él…

De pronto se detuvo en una de sus caminatas y se giró pálida.

—¡Debo ir a buscarlo!

Y salió corriendo; y en la puerta se dio de bruces contra su esposo Ranma, que venía entrando. Él la detuvo de los hombros, y al ver las lágrimas en sus ojos se preocupó.

—Akane, ¿qué ocurre?

—¡Tengo que ir con él, Ranma! Tengo que asegurarme de que está bien —le dijo ella aferrando su camisa.

—¿Con él? ¿Con Kenji?

—¡Sí!

Ranma meneó la cabeza con una sonrisa y con delicadeza la guio de nuevo a la sala para sentarse en el suelo, uno al lado del otro.

—Nuestro hijo estará bien —le dijo suavemente.

—Pero, Ranma… ¡¿cómo podemos saber si está bien?! Hay tantos peligros en el mundo.

—Akane… es solo su primer día en el jardín de infantes, no le va a pasar nada.

—Eso dices tú —siguió Akane muy preocupada—, pero ¿y si le da una de sus alergias?

—Tienen la medicina para tratarlo.

—¿Y si alguien lo rapta? —siguió Akane con pánico.

—Eso solo lo hacen contigo.

—Pero… podría caerse y lastimarse, y yo no estoy ahí para consolarlo y cuidarlo —casi lloriqueó Akane.

—Para eso están las maestras —le explicó Ranma—. Además, lastimarse un poco no le va a venir nada mal para hacerse hombre.

—¡Apenas tiene tres años!, no me importa que se haga hombre, por ahora es solo mi pequeño niño. Y estoy segura de que me necesita.

—Él no te necesita, estaba muy entusiasmado cuando lo dejamos en su salón —dijo Ranma sonriendo para tranquilizarla.

Pero Akane se deprimió.

—¿No me necesita? ¿Mi niño ya no me necesita? —se llevó una mano al pecho.

—No quise decir eso —Ranma agitó las manos preocupado—, es solo que Kenji ya tiene que crecer y aprender a hacer cosas por sí mismo, nada más; y el mejor lugar para aprender es el jardín de niños.

—¡Oh, Ranma!

Su esposa se echó a llorar en su hombro y Ranma le dio palmaditas para consolarla.

—Ya, ya.

—Es que… es que… —Akane sorbió por la nariz— ¡ha crecido tanto!, y en tan poco tiempo, ni siquiera me di cuenta de cuándo comenzó a ser tan independiente, y ahora… ya comienza la escuela, oh, mi pequeño… Extrañaré tenerlo correteando por el dojo, andando detrás de mí, preguntándome qué estoy haciendo; extrañaré tenerlo en casa —siguió diciendo Akane mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

—Eh… Akane, no se ha ido de casa, solo se fue a la escuela por algunas horas —replicó Ranma.

—¡Tú entiendes lo que quiero decir!

—Sí, sí, lo sé —Ranma suspiró—. También lo extraño, a esta hora siempre practicábamos algunas katas juntos… supongo que ahora deberemos hacerlo en las tardes —terminó diciendo rascándose la nuca.

Akane levantó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿Crees… que estará bien?

—Por supuesto, ¿por qué no estaría bien? Tendrá muchos niños de su edad para jugar, le va a encantar —respondió Ranma.

—Sí… tienes razón —suspiró Akane—. De todas formas se siente extraño… tener un poco de tiempo para mí, quiero decir. No sé qué haré ahora.

Ranma miró hacia un lado y después hacia el otro para asegurarse de que no había nadie, a pesar de que sabía que estaban solos en casa, pero algunas costumbres nunca se perdían.

—Yo puedo ayudarte con eso —susurró mirándola con un brillo malicioso en la mirada.

—¿Ah, sí? —dijo Akane, que tuvo que hacerse hacia atrás porque su esposo estaba cada vez más cerca de ella.

—Sé de muchas cosas interesantes que podemos hacer juntos —siguió diciendo Ranma, inclinándose un poco más, casi hasta estar encima de Akane sobre el piso de la sala.

—¿Cómo qué? –preguntó Akane sonriendo y abrazándolo por el cuello.

Ranma le susurró al oído:

—Podríamos darle un hermanito a Kenji, ¿no?

.

.

FIN

.

.

Nota de autora: Creo que no era esto a lo que se referían cuando pedían algo de Akane y Ranma con sus hijos XD; pero esta escena salió. Le puse al hijo Kenji, igual que en el capítulo donde Shampoo secuestra al niño, ¿lo recuerdan?, aunque en aquel capítulo el hijo de los Saotome es un poco más grande, así que pasaría después de este.

 **Guest** : Hay que ser muy fuerte para hacer lo que hizo Nodoka, pero por su hijo creo que hace cualquier cosa. Muchas gracias. Saludos.

 **Akasse-Rainda** : En el fondo Ranma es Ranma, no importa las circunstancias que viva, creo que tiene buen corazón jaja. Besos.

 **Haruri Saotome** : Parece que Nodoka tiene muchos talentos ocultos XD. Gracias por leer. Saludos.

 **Ivarodsan** : La solución siempre es matar a Genma, parece que así se terminan todos los males jajaja. Intentaré escribir algo así, aunque no prometo nada por ahora XD. Besos para vos.

 **Mara12** : Pobre Genma XD. Es cierto que es bastante ruin, mezquino y aprovechado, pero a mí me parece un personaje gracioso. Saludos.

 **Dee-Dee Zednem** : Gracias c: Me gusta escribir sobre Nodoka, se le puede sacar mucho jugo, igual que a Kasumi. Besos.

 **Amigocha** : Claro, sin e viaje con Genma no habría tantas prometidas, ni maldición; Ranma tendría una vida muy tranquila jeje. Besos.

 **Yui** : Creo que Genma no te cae muy bien, ¿no? Jaja. Intentaré escribir algo más al respecto. Muchas gracias por leer. Besos.

 **KityTyKitt** : Espero que hayas descansado y te sigan gustando las historias jeje. Besos.

 **Akai27** : Me gustan mucho los «what if», que con pequeños detalles que cambian bastante de la trama original, aunque en este caso sí se quedaron con los Tendo también, Nodoka tenía muy claro eso jeje. Gracias por leer. Besos.

Gracias a todos por leer y comentar. Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	57. Solo mía

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _El año de la felicidad_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Solo mía**

.

.

—No… no quería —murmuró Ranma—. Te juro que no quería… pero…

Sentado en el suelo se balanceaba adelante y atrás, las manos cerradas en puños que apretaba con fuerza.

—Lo sé —respondió la figura ante él, en el tono más dulce que nunca le había escuchado.

—Tenía que hacerlo —seguía diciendo Ranma, el cuerpo tembloroso, sin levantar los ojos—. Yo… tenía que hacerlo… Tú eras mía, eras solo mía.

Levantó la cabeza y la observó. Nunca la había visto tan hermosa, con el largo vestido blanco, vaporoso alrededor de su menudo cuerpo. Sus ojos brillantes, mirándolo con dulzura y comprensión, porque ella lo entendía, ella sabía.

—Ranma…

—Si no eras mía, no serías de nadie más.

—Sí, Ranma…

Sus manos le acariciaron el rostro, estaban frías, eran como un bálsamo sobre la enorme herida de su corazón. No entendía cómo al final Akane había preferido a otro; ¿tan tonto era él? ¿Tan bocazas? ¿Tan insensible? ¿Tan pervertido? Cómo podía ser que todo el tiempo que pasaron juntos no significara nada para ella, que tan rápido podía borrar todo de un plumazo y casarse con otro.

¿Todo lo de Jusenkyo no significaba nada entonces? Akane había arriesgado la vida por él, y entonces él se creyó correspondido en sus profundos sentimientos, pero quizá para ella era algo que podría haber hecho por un amigo, por un hermano, hasta por el estúpido de Ryoga. Tal vez no significaba nada en absoluto…

—¿Por qué? —murmuró, pero no era una pregunta para ella.

¿Sería su maldición? Después de todo ¿solo fingía que no le importaba cuando en realidad _sí?_ Quizá creía que con él nunca podría tener una familia, hijos, una vida normal. Tal vez hasta le daba repulsión, asco, por eso siempre renegaba del compromiso. Sí, quizá…

—¿Por qué? —repitió.

La Akane que veía ante sí solo le sonrió con dulzura.

—Tenía que hacerlo, Akane… yo…

—Te perdono, Ranma.

Su dulce voz.

—Si no eras mía… no serías de nadie. Lo sabes.

La Akane ante él asintió y lo miró una vez más, como una despedida, antes de esfumarse en el aire.

Ranma miró a lo lejos, entre los escombros de la casa, más allá de los cuerpos muertos tirados; de la hermosa mujer en traje de novia, del muchacho apuesto vestido de traje. Más allá, hacia el infinito.

—Tenía que hacerlo… eras mía —murmuró.

.

.

FIN

.

.

Nota de autora: Una historia medio lúgubre, pero les dije que habría de todo en esta colección jeje. Gracias a todos.

 **Noham** : Jeje, tantos halagos inmerecidos. Bueno, por eso yo siempre digo que escribir fics es mucho más difícil que escribir originales, porque son personajes hechos por otro y uno debe usarlos respetando eso. Claro que casi nadie lo hace así XD. Beso.

 **Akai27** : Tal vez Akane sí dijo a propósito ese ¿y ahora qué podemos hacer con el tiempo libre? Jajaja. Besos.

 **Ivarodsan** : Ranma pervertido tiene su encanto, es verdad jeje. Muchas gracias. Besos.

 **Akasse-Rainda** : Los hijos solo son prestados, dicen, y hay que dejarlos volar. Pero todo tiene su lado bueno, y con tiempo libre al menos Akane la pasa bien XD. Besos.

 **KityTyKitt** : Con la nuera Akane va a ser de temer, y creo que va a heredar la katana de Nodoka jajaa. Besos.

 **Haruri Saotome** : Muchas gracias. Akane es muy tierna de por sí. Saludos.

 **Amigocha** : Esperemos que Nabiki no los haya interrumpido XD. Besos.

 **AkaneSayumi** : Muchas gracias. Besos.

 **Dee-Dee Zednem** : ¿Una hermanita decís? Podría ser jaja. Besos.

 **Anitha56** : ¡Hola! Noham dice que quizá la próxima semana pueda actualizar _Detectives_ :) Muchas gracias por leer, a mí me encanta Ranma chica, y me gusta que Akane ame de todas formas a Ranma aunque se transforme en mujer. Así que puede haber casos en que ellos tengan escenas románticas o de intimidad con Ranma como chica, pero también habrá escenas con Ranma como hombre, porque él es naturalmente hombre. Todo será en función de lo que la historia requiera, y no solo por ponerlo. Te mando un saludo.

 **Yui** : Sí, Genma es un personaje bastante malo y desagradable, sin embargo a mí no dejan de darme risa sus apariciones. Eso va en gustos de cada uno :D Me gusta también imaginar toda la vida de Ranma y Akane, que ellos estuvieron juntos siempre y que se murieron los dos de viejitos juntitos (awww, qué romántico jeje). Te mando un beso.

 **Nancyricoleon** : Solo queda ser fuertes, porque es otra etapa más de la vida. Y Akane siempre ha tenido mucha suerte ;) Saludos.

 **Rosefe-123** : Gracias :) Yo creo que sí, tendrán varios, varios hijos jejeje. Saludos para vos.

Muchas gracias a todos por leer y darme sus opiniones. Mañana nos vemos con otra aventura.

Romina


	58. Deuda de sangre (final)

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _El año de la felicidad_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Deuda de sangre**

 ** _(parte 3 – final)_**

[continuación del capítulo 41 de esta colección]

.

.

Desde el piso veinticuatro del edificio, Tofú tenía una privilegiada vista del famoso cruce de Shibuya. Veía a la gente corriendo de un lado al otro, como hormigas laboriosas. De fondo, la música de Verdi llenaba todos los espacios, incluso sus pensamientos. Se escucharon tres golpes en la puerta.

—Adelante —Tofú alzó la voz para ser escuchado por sobre la música, sin dejar de mirar por la ventana. Ya sabía quién era el que llamaba.

—Lo encontramos —dijo Hashimoto al entrar.

—¿Y el nombre, Hashi?

El ayudante pasó el peso del cuerpo de un pie al otro, sin querer responder. Al no oír la respuesta, Tofú se volteó.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Esto no le va a gustar, jefe —dijo al final Hashimoto—. Según nuestra fuente… el asesino es Miyazaki.

—¿El mismo Miyazaki que todos conocemos? —habló Tofú con la esperanza de equivocarse, pero Hashimoto asintió con gravedad.

—La mano derecha de nuestro kumicho —aclaró Hashimoto.

Tofú bajó los ojos, acusando ese golpe, suponía que la muerte de Betty tenía alguna conexión con su propio clan, era posible que uno de los otros jefes pudiera haber tenido celos de él, pero nunca imaginó que la traición vendría de tan cerca.

Anduvo unos pasos y se dejó caer en el sillón. Apagó la música.

—Muy bien, entonces —dijo despacio—. Ahora debemos entender el por qué. Miyazaki es hábil, pero leal y poco inteligente, jamás haría nada por su cuenta.

—Como un perro —agregó Hashimoto.

Tofú asintió, sentía que el dolor que había arrastrado en los últimos años aumentaba cada día, con cada nuevo descubrimiento. Mientras más tranquilo estaba su semblante, más tormentosa era su alma.

—Si él fue el autor… solo podría haber sido por una orden directa del kumicho Mori, y en ese caso… ¿por qué? ¿Cuál podría haber sido su motivo? ¿Quitarme del medio? Le bastaba darme una orden y lo hubiera complacido, o tan solo ordenar mi ejecución y… habría entregado mi vida con honor. Yo le debía mucho, le debía todo. No puedo comprenderlo, no tiene sentido, ¿por qué Betty?

Tofú se ajustó los anteojos y dejó la mano sobre su rostro un largo momento. Hashimoto se aclaró la garganta:

—Hay algunos otros rumores, jefe, y tampoco le gustarán, pero debo decírselos. Betty era una niña exquisita, alegre, vivaz; todos los que la conocimos quedamos prendados de su belleza y su simpatía, la apreciábamos…

—¿Adónde quieres llegar, Hashi?

—El padre de Betty era inglés, ella era mitad extranjera —explicó Hashimoto—. Usted era el jefe más joven que haya sido nombrado, era estimado y con un futuro prometedor dentro del clan, además para muchos era sabido que el kumicho Mori lo consideraba como el hijo varón que nunca tuvo. De haberse realizado la boda, uno de los jefes más reconocidos habría tenido una esposa _gaijin_. Eso no hubiera sido del agrado de muchos, sabe lo tradicionales que son la mayoría de los jefes yakuzas, incluso en Tokio.

Tofú se removió en el asiento.

—¿Eso crees, Hashi?

—No yo, señor, hablo de los rumores. Es lo que hemos podido escuchar mientras intentábamos cazar al culpable. La gente habla y muchas veces no cuida lo que dice, ni siquiera hay que apretarles el pescuezo y uno se entera de cosas, de _muchas cosas_.

Tofú asintió varias veces.

—Comprendo, sí —replicó.

Los dos hombres se quedaron unos segundos en silencio. Al final, Tofú se levantó y se abotonó el saco de su traje.

—¿Sabes dónde encontrar a Miyazaki? —preguntó.

—Está supervisando sus negocios, pero nunca lo hace en un orden específico. Aunque sabemos que acabará la ronda en su club nocturno, jamás falta un día, es un perro bien entrenado —Hashimoto insinuó una sonrisa—, y todavía quedan varias horas para que abra. ¿Quiere que vayamos a verlo?

—Lamentablemente ahora no tengo mucha paciencia, creo que es mejor forzar un encuentro. Pero no quiero que sus guardaespaldas se inmiscuyan.

—Eso déjemelo a mí, jefe —replicó Hashimoto ensombreciendo el rostro.

.

.

Oscurecía cuando el automóvil negro se desplazaba por una de las calles poco transitadas de la zona Ni-chome, del distrito de Shinjuku. En el asiento de atrás, Hajime Miyazaki tenía el maletín abierto sobre sus piernas, revisaba los documentos murmurando algunas cifras entre dientes. El conductor, y el guardaespaldas en el asiento del copiloto, miraban precavidamente a cada lado mientras avanzaban. Otro vehículo negro, con cuatro guardaespaldas, iba más adelante a modo de escolta.

Se detuvieron esperando la luz del semáforo ante un cruce de calles. La luz cambio y el primer vehículo aceleró para cruzar. Entonces el sonido ensordecedor de unas llantas se escuchó cuando un camión apareció por la derecha a gran velocidad y dobló con violencia, impactando al primer automóvil en el costado, aplastando las puertas, y arrastrándolo hasta incrustarlo en la vitrina de una tienda, donde al final detuvo, bloqueando el camino con el largo acoplado. Miyazaki levantó la cabeza, manteniendo una calma de hielo. Cuando su guardaespaldas iba a bajar lo detuvo.

—Es una trampa, da vuelta atrás, ¡ahora! —ordenó de inmediato.

El automóvil de Miyazaki retrocedió y giró las ruedas subiéndose a la vereda, entonces avanzó rápidamente queriendo volver. Pero en ese mismo momento otro gran camión se cruzó por la calle justo detrás de ellos, cerrándoles el paso. Antes de que los secuaces de Miyazaki pudieran reaccionar, de los acoplados de ambos camiones bajaron una veintena de hombres, vestidos de impecable traje negro, y rodearon rápidamente el auto. Todos ellos metieron la mano dentro de sus sacos, como si tuvieran un revólver escondido.

Miyazaki dejó a un lado el maletín, se dio tiempo de ordenar sus documentos mientras esperó a que su guardaespaldas reaccionara, bajara y le abriera la puerta, entonces bajó del coche. Se pasó una mano por su cabello perfectamente peinado, se ajustó el traje y tiró un poco de las mangas de su camisa. Luego hizo un gesto a sus hombres para que guardaran la calma y bajaran las manos cuando estos también quisieron sacar sus armas.

«Un golpe certero y bien planeado, sin desperdiciar fuerza ni segundos», pensó Hajime Miyazaki, «aunque yo podría haberlo hecho mejor». ¿Quién podría estar detrás? Por precaución él siempre escogía rutas por calles menos transitadas y conocidas, y además las cambiaba casi a diario, nunca repetía un camino, pero ahora fue interceptado en un momento al parecer insignificante cuando iba camino a casa, antes de dirigirse al club.

No tuvo que esperar para satisfacer su curiosidad. En seguida el camión que estaba estacionado adelante se movió, retrocedió un poco dejando que el primer coche se despegara de la vitrina y se balanceara —al parecer ninguno de los guardaespaldas había sobrevivido— y siguió retrocediendo para dejar el espacio suficiente para que un nuevo automóvil apareciera y se estacionara a pocos metros. El chofer bajó primero, era un hombre fornido y bajo, con cara de pocos amigos, que en seguida abrió la puerta de atrás. Entonces descendió un hombre alto, con anteojos de armazón redonda y un gesto afable; sobre el traje llevaba un abrigo abierto colgado de los hombros.

Los ojos de Miyazaki se agrandaron, pero recuperó la compostura casi en seguida.

—Ono Tofú —dijo lentamente—. No quise creer a los rumores que hablaban de tu regreso. ¿Estás recuperando tus antiguos negocios?

—Algo así —replicó Tofú sonriendo apenas.

—¿De qué se trata esto, colega? —Miyazaki hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa, su diente de oro resplandeció—. ¿Es tu manera de saludar?

—Es mi manera de invitarte a un paseo… colega —explicó Tofú usando su mismo tono, pero sin sonreír. Le indicó con el brazo que avanzaran.

Miyazaki fue desvaneciendo la sonrisa de a poco mientras asentía. Se giró a sus hombres para indicarles que lo esperaran y se movió para acompañar a Tofú. Sin embargo, el hombre corpulento que acompañaba a Tofú lo detuvo poniéndole una mano en el pecho.

—Solo para estar seguros —comentó, y lo palpó en busca de armas. Al final le sacó dos pistolas y un cuchillo oculto en la pierna.

Miyazaki se encogió de hombros.

—Como quieras —dijo.

No importaba que le quitaran sus armas, no en vano él era el asesino número uno de su organización, y el favorito y mano derecha del kumicho; matar para él era un juego de niños, y no necesitaba de simples pistolas o cuchillos.

Tofú hizo una seña de aprobación y se fue alejando a paso lento con Hajime Miyazaki. Hashimoto ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer a continuación.

.

.

—¿A qué debo este honor, Tofú? —preguntó Miyazaki.

Tofú andaba a su lado tranquilamente, con las manos tomadas por delante, y dejando que el abrigo colgado sobre sus hombros se balanceara a cada paso. Su mirada estaba perdida en las estrellas.

—¿Por qué mataste a Betty? —preguntó.

El otro hombre quedó impactado por la pregunta tan directa, pero se recuperó en seguida. Cerró los ojos y asintió.

—Entiendo —dijo finalmente—. Buscas venganza.

—Busco entender —aclaró Tofú—, ¿por qué lo hiciste?

—No fue nada personal, era solo trabajo —mintió el otro.

—¿De quién fue el encargo?

—Secreto profesional, Tofú, ya sabes cómo es.

Ono Tofú asintió, con la mirada vagando por las fachadas de las casas o las vidrieras de los negocios cerrados, no quería voltear a mirarlo o quizá no podría controlarse, y ese no era un momento para perder el control.

—¿Vas a matarme? —preguntó Miyazaki como si nada.

El doctor Tofú pareció sopesarlo.

—Quizá —respondió al fin.

El otro hombre volvió a pasarse una mano por el cabello para arreglar cualquier pelo que hubiera podido salirse de lugar. Después metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

—Sabes que no tienes ninguna oportunidad conmigo, Tofú, cometiste un error al dejar a tus hombres atrás.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Soy el mejor en mi especialidad, si quisiera podría matarte en cinco segundos. Ya eres hombre muerto, Ono Tofú —sentenció sonriendo ampliamente, el diente de oro volvió a aparecer.

—En ese caso —siguió Tofú—, no le negarías a un moribundo su último deseo, ¿verdad? Quisiera saber por qué mataron a mi prometida.

—Celos —respondió simplemente el otro.

—¿Celos de quién?

—Eso jamás lo revelaré, colega, es un secreto que guardo en mi corazón.

Tofú frunció el ceño ante aquellas extrañas palabras. Por el rabillo del ojo vio el movimiento de Miyazaki al sacar las manos de los bolsillos, de inmediato Tofú adelantó la mano para frenar el brazo que tenía el delgado hilo con el que Hajime Miyazaki solía asesinar a muchas de sus víctimas. Tofú dobló los dedos de la otra mano y le dio un golpe seco en el pecho usando el canto de la mano. Miyazaki se convulsionó y casi se desmayó por el agudo dolor que lo atravesó por el pecho y todo su brazo izquierdo.

Tofú lo sostuvo del brazo donde lo aferraba con mano de acero.

—Ese fue «el toque de la muerte» —le dijo inclinándose un poco hacia él—. Un golpe así, lo suficientemente fuerte y concentrando todo mi ki, podría matarte en el acto. En este caso solo quería que sufrieras un terrible dolor, como el de un infarto de miocardio.

Finalmente le soltó el brazo y Miyazaki se desplomó en el suelo, boqueando por aire, con el rostro tornándose poco a poco de un color azul. Vio el rostro tranquilo de Ono Tofú doblándose hacia él y cuando alcanzó a ver sus ojos a través de los cristales redondos, reconoció la furia que hervía en su interior.

.

.

Hashimoto se arreglaba el traje cuando escuchó los pasos de su jefe volviendo de su paseo. Traía el abrigo doblado colgando de un brazo y las mangas de la camisa arremangadas. Paseó la vista alrededor y vio todo tranquilo, los dos autos negros de Miyazaki ya no estaban y los camiones tampoco.

—Nos deshicimos de los cuerpos y los metimos a los camiones —explicó el subordinado.

—Bien. Necesito que te encargues de deshacerte de Miyazaki también, Hashi —dijo Tofú. Le pasó el abrigo.

—Oh, jefe —murmuró Hashimoto con lástima observando las manchas de sangre en las mangas del abrigo—, era un abrigo de loden, qué desperdicio.

Tofú sonrió apenas.

—Lo siento, Hashi, fue inevitable —se excusó con humildad—. Necesito que me consigas un cambio de ropa, tengo que ver a alguien.

Hashimoto asintió sacando el teléfono celular de su bolsillo. Los dos entraron en el auto que los esperaba.

.

.

El automóvil se aproximó a la mansión de estilo tradicional japonés; al acercarse al portón de entrada este se abrió de par en par invitándolos a pasar. El vehículo siguió por un camino entre árboles de cerezos, al final dobló en una pequeña curva quedando frente a la entrada de la mansión. Hashimoto detuvo el coche y gruñó.

—Es muy sospechoso, jefe, puede ser una trampa. No hay nadie custodiando la puerta de la casa —dijo.

Tofú también lo notó.

—Si aún no saben nada de Miyazaki no tienen por qué sospechar de nosotros —comentó—. De todos modos debes estar alerta.

Abrió la puerta y estaba a punto de salir, pero al final se detuvo para decir unas últimas palabras.

—Ante todo, ponte a salvo, Hashi.

Hashimoto asintió y Tofú bajó del auto. Al acercarse a la casa deslizó la puerta de entrada despacio. No había nadie, siquiera los sirvientes para recibirlo. Se quitó los zapatos y caminó hasta dar con la sala, conocía bien ese lugar. Luego se dirigió al entarimado frente al jardín. El agua al caer hacía sonar el trozo de bambú, las hojas flotaban sobre la tranquila fuente. Siguió hasta detenerse frente a una puerta de papel, esperó un momento, respiró hondo y la abrió. Descubrió una habitación despejada, y en el centro del suelo de tatami al kumicho Noboru Mori, con el cabello que antes recordaba negro ahora gris, vestido con su atuendo de practicar aikido, sentado con las piernas dobladas y las manos descansando sobre las rodillas.

Tofú abrió del todo la puerta. Al entrar, hizo una profunda reverencia ante el kumicho y esperó a que él procediera.

El hombre, de rostro grave bien afeitado, con el cabello incipientemente gris, alargó un brazo para indicarle que se acercara a él. Tofú se sentó enfrente.

—Finalmente volvemos a encontrarnos, Ono —dijo el kumicho con voz grave.

—¿Me esperaba? —inquirió Tofú.

—Fui informado sobre el desafortunado final de Miyazaki. Las noticias corren rápido.

—Sabe por qué vine —ahora no era una pregunta.

Se miraron a los ojos un largo momento y, para sorpresa de Tofú, el kumicho bajó la mirada al final con un gesto cansado.

—Yo te saqué de las calles, te di la oportunidad de aprender todos los tipos de artes marciales que quisieras y te convertí en el gran hombre que eres hoy. Podrías haber llegado muy lejos —comentó lentamente Noboru Mori—. El lugar que Miyazaki ocupaba debió haber sido tuyo, porque él no era digno de la familia, era un hombre débil y sin honor —agregó.

Tofú permaneció callado sin comprender del todo a qué se refería.

—¿Usted ordenó la muerte de Betty, kumicho? —preguntó.

El anciano cerró los ojos.

—Mancillé tu honor y requieres una justa retribución —habló.

Se levantó de a poco. Apoyó una rodilla en el tatami y dobló la otra pierna, dejando descansar el antebrazo en ella. Luego se puso de pie y dio una señal solo con una mirada. Tofú comprendió que debía seguirlo. Con Tofú caminando siempre detrás, se dirigieron al dojo personal del kumicho. Ambos se plantaron en el centro de la duela, frente a frente.

—¿Aceptarías tener un encuentro conmigo como reparación por tu honor?

El hombre separó las piernas y dejó los brazos colgar a los costados de su cuerpo. Tofú se quitó despacio el saco y lo arrojó a un lado; luego se desabotonó los puños de la camisa. Cuando estuvo listo se paró frente al kumicho. El agua hizo sonar dos veces el bambú en el jardín. Al tercer golpe del bambú, el kumicho adelantó un pie plantándose con fuerza, buscando tomar sus brazos, Tofú lo bloqueó y contraatacó con un agarre por el brazo, que con un suave movimiento hizo a su antiguo jefe caer a la duela. Mori se recuperó en seguida, avanzó y tomándolo de un hombro se impulsó, aplicando presión, de nuevo Tofú contrarrestó el movimiento. El kumicho giró y Tofú se fue con él; le tomó una muñeca doblándole el brazo.

Buscó sus ojos con insistencia, afilando la mirada.

—¿Por qué lo hace, kumicho? ¿Es esta una última burla hacia mí? —preguntó.

El otro hombre no respondió y Tofú lo tomó del brazo con las dos manos para girarlo en el aire y dejarlo caer de espaldas en el piso de madera.

Mori soltó un quejido. Tofú le dio la espalda.

—¿Qué esconde, kumicho? —preguntó con la respiración agitada—. Esta pelea no es justa, ni reivindicará el daño que he sufrido, ¡usted no está poniendo su corazón en ella!

Se giró a mirarlo; el kumicho se levantaba despacio. De nuevo se miraron y Mori apartó la vista. En un solo movimiento Tofú se agachó ante él, buscando sus ojos.

—¿Por qué asesinó a Betty?

—¡Mátame de una vez, Ono! —se quejó el hombre.

—No lo haré si no habla.

—¡Mátame! —golpeó el piso con el puño.

Tofú negó con la cabeza despacio y se alejó, poniéndose de pie de a poco. Comenzó a abotonarse la camisa otra vez.

—¿Qué crees que haces, Ono Tofú?

—Esto no ha terminado —explicó el doctor—. No me está diciendo la verdad, kumicho, aún no puedo descansar, no puedo acabar con usted para que se lleve el verdadero secreto a la tumba.

Se terminó de colocar el saco del traje y se lo arregló, a punto de irse.

—¡No! —Mori corrió hacia él y lo tomó con fuerza por las solapas—. No puedes irte, ¡acabemos ahora! ¡Acabemos con esto de una vez! Luego de diez años, ¡acabemos con esto!

Tofú forcejeó con él para que lo soltara, pero el anciano estaba empecinado.

—¡Mátame ahora, Ono!

—No lo haré —habló implacable Tofú.

—¡Nunca permitiré que le hagas daño! ¡Mátame!

Tofú se quedó quieto, sus ojos brillaban tras los cristales.

—¿Hacer daño? ¿A quién? ¿De qué habla? —indagó. El rostro del kumicho se contorsionó y sus ojos parecieron salir de sus órbitas; de a poco lo soltó y se dejó caer al suelo de rodillas, bajando la cabeza.

—¡Conteste! —exigió Tofú, pero se dio cuenta de que el kumicho apretaba la mandíbula, luchando por contener las lágrimas, o quizá la rabia.

—¿De quién…?

Y sus palabras quedaron suspendidas en el aire. Si a alguien quería proteger el kumicho Noboru Mori con su silencio, solo podía ser su único ser querido en este mundo: su hija, Hanako Mori. Tofú recordó sus ojos oscuros y su cabello largo y liso, su rostro hermoso y angelical. Era una chica de su edad, que él había visto muchas veces cuando visitaba aquella casa, con la que había charlado y reído, una chica que era amiga de Betty además.

Tofú se quedó estático. Recordó la corta conversación que había tenido con Miyazaki.

 _—_ _No le negarías a un moribundo su último deseo, ¿verdad? Quisiera saber por qué mataron a mi prometida._

 _—_ _Celos —respondió simplemente el otro._

«Celos», repitió Tofú en su mente. Celos.

—¿Está aquí? —preguntó secamente.

El kumicho levantó la cabeza mirándolo con espanto.

—No… no te atrevas, Ono… ¡mátame a mí, y date por satisfecho!

Tofú negó con la cabeza.

—Me ofrezco como un sacrificio, hazlo, Ono, te lo ruego por lo más sagrado.

De rodillas ante él, el poderoso kumicho de la más grande organización yakuza de Tokio, realmente le rogaba. Pero Tofú no oyó nada.

—¿Está aquí? —repitió la pregunta.

El kumicho no respondió.

—Por favor, no…

El doctor Tofú salió del dojo a grandes zancadas y cerró la puerta que comunicaba el gimnasio con la otra parte de la casa, le puso el seguro. Mori comprendió lo que hacía y corrió hacia la puerta, golpeándola.

—¡Ono! ¡Ono! No te atrevas… ¡Ono!

Pero Ono Tofú ya no estaba al otro lado de la puerta.

.

.

En la enorme sala de música de la mansión, una jovencita estaba sentada al piano. La melodía alegre resonaba por toda la habitación y ahogó por un momento los pasos de Ono Tofú al entrar calmadamente en el cuarto.

El hombre se detuvo un momento observando la pequeña espalda de la joven y cómo caía por ella el cabello lustroso y negro. Avanzó hasta detenerse a su lado.

La mujer sonrió apenas y, sin dejar de tocar, dijo:

—Hacía mucho tiempo que no venías.

Tofú no dijo nada, cerró los puños que le temblaban de rabia.

—Hanako… —soltó como un gemido ahogado.

—Lo sé —habló ella dejando que sus dedos se deslizaran por las teclas del piano dulcemente—. Supongo que al final lo has sabido. Mi padre… ¿aún vive?

—… Por ahora —respondió Tofú.

Ella pareció temblar ligeramente, pero la música continuó como si nada. La melodía alegre contrastaba con el ambiente lleno de tensión.

—Supongo que querrás algunas explicaciones, ¿o es que el perceptivo y excepcionalmente inteligente Ono Tofú ya ha juntado todas las piezas del rompecabezas y conoce todas las respuestas?

De nuevo, él no habló, parecía que usaba todas sus energías en dominar su espíritu para no saltar sobre ella con toda la fuerza de su venganza.

—Ya veo —dijo la jovencita—. Creo que ha llegado el momento de sincerarme. Es bastante vergonzoso, nunca he hecho esto antes, pero… bien, lo diré: estoy… profundamente enamorada de ti, Ono.

—Y por eso mataste a Betty —completó él secamente.

—Oh, no —la chica levantó la cabeza perdiendo la concentración y fallando en un par de notas, sus dedos dudaron un momento y al final retomó la melodía—. La asesiné porque iba a casarse contigo, porque tú la preferías a ella, por eso. No fue algo personal, hubiera matado a cualquiera que hubiera estado cerca de ti, antes o ahora. ¿No entiendes lo profundo de mi amor, Ono?

Tofú giró el rostro con asco.

—Eras su amiga —dijo entre dientes.

Hanako se levantó de golpe, echando hacia atrás con el impulso el banco en el que estaba sentada.

—¡Esa perra extranjera nunca fue mi amiga! —exclamó con odio.

Tofú alargó la mano y la cerró sobre su cuello. No hizo presión pero la sostuvo con firmeza.

—Ella te quería como una amiga… ella…

—Haz lo que quieras conmigo —dijo Hanako con los ojos llenos de lágrimas—, pero nunca me oirás decir eso. La odiaba, la odiaba porque te manejaba como a un perrito, la seguías a todas partes, casi no podías hablar en su presencia, te ponías como un idiota nada más verla. ¡Llegué a escuchar que balbuceabas! ¡Tú! El gran Ono Tofú, que accedió a los más altos cargos de la mafia a los veinte años, que podría haber llegado a manejar todo Tokio con un dedo, estupidizado por una chiquilla cualquiera, una extranjera, alguien que no era como nosotros.

Tofú la soltó empujándola a un lado.

—Te amaba… aún te amo —dijo Hanako con la voz en un hilo—. Podrías haberme tenido, haber heredado la organización, podríamos haber sido tan felices… pero no. Me rechazaste porque Betty apareció en tu vida. Una chiquilla inocente, pura, tan alegre… ¿Por eso te gustaba tanto? ¿Porque no estaba manchada por la corrupción como yo?

Tofú se apartó y le dio la espalda.

—¿Y le pediste a Miyazaki que lo hiciera? —preguntó Tofú, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

—Era el mejor, necesitaba un trabajo limpio y bien hecho —dijo Hanako—. Hajime estaba enamorado de mí, hubiera hecho cualquier cosa que le pidiera. No dudó ni un segundo en acceder.

—Por supuesto que no, sabía cómo me destruiría —la interrumpió Tofú, sin voltear aún—. Él anhelaba mi puesto, ¿no entiendes? No lo hizo porque te quería, lo hizo porque le convenía.

Hanako arrugó el ceño.

—Nunca busqué tu mal, Ono querido, solo quería ayudarte… hacerte ver que tenías que estar conmigo, que ese era tu camino…

Tofú se dio la vuelta.

—Tendré que matarte —dijo secamente, con los cristales empañados.

El silencio se extendió entre ellos.

—¿No entiendes cuánto he sufrido yo también? —los ojos de Hanako se llenaron de lágrimas—. Todos mis planes fracasaron, tú nos abandonaste… me abandonaste, ¡yo te amaba tanto! He estado sola estos diez años. ¿No es castigo suficiente para mi pobre alma?

—Quisiera poder matarte con mis propias manos —replicó Tofú respirando agitado, hablando entre los dientes apretados—, eres una mujer egoísta que no sabe lo que es amar. Pero… aún, ante todo, tengo honor… creo que todavía no lo pierdo… y nunca pondré la mano sobre una mujer, no importa cuánto quiera hacerlo, o cuánto ella lo merezca.

Hanako se llevó los dedos a los labios, con el rostro pálido.

—Ono… yo…

Dio un paso hacia él extendiendo el brazo; pero Tofú retrocedió.

—De todas formas sufrirás —dijo antes de retirarse.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí, poniéndole el seguro. Escuchó los tacones de Hanako resonando dentro mientras corría hacía la puerta y forcejeaba intentando abrirla.

—¿Qué piensas hacer? ¡Ono!

«Dos ratas encerradas en sus jaulas», pensó Tofú. Mientras bajaba la escalera hacia la salida se dio cuenta de que en un último movimiento, comprendiendo su destino, Mori había despedido a sus sirvientes y la casa estaba vacía, para que no sufrieran también la furia de la venganza que caería sobre él. Tofú agradeció ese último gesto para no llevarse la vida de inocentes.

Al salir de la casa, de pronto Tofú creyó ver el dulce rostro de Betty sonriendo ante él. Se sintió muy cansado, como si por primera vez se diera cuenta de todos los días que habían transcurrido desde que dejara su clínica de acupuntura en Nerima; parecía que habían pasado siglos, echaba mucho de menos su vida tranquila y simple.

Hashimoto lo esperaba en el coche con el rostro preocupado. El doctor entró.

—Quémenla —ordenó Tofú—. Quémenla hasta los cimientos.

El sirviente asintió sacando el celular para transmitir las órdenes.

—Y llévame a casa, Hashi, me siento muy cansado —agregó después Tofú.

.

.

Kasumi Tendo avanzó a pasos rápidos por la calle, casi corriendo, hasta llegar a la clínica de acupuntura. La vio abierta, y casi desesperada empujó la puerta para entrar.

Se quedó quieta de golpe, algo avergonzada, al ver al doctor Tofú con su gi habitual, despidiendo a una anciana con una sonrisa, apoyándole una mano en el hombro con gesto fraternal.

Kasumi, aún junto a la puerta, la abrió para que la mujer pasara, y luego volvió a cerrarla sintiendo que las mejillas se le coloreaban.

—Doc-doctor Tofú… yo… —tartamudeó Kasumi sintiéndose una tonta.

—Qué agradable volver a verte, Kasumi —respondió el doctor sonriéndole.

—Nosotros… estábamos… m-muy preocupados… por su ausencia —balbuceó la muchacha, ¿por qué se le trababan tanto las palabras de pronto? Siempre se sentía muy relajada en compañía del doctor Tofú, y hasta recordaba que era él quien actuaba un poco extraño con ella, balbuceando y haciendo cosas raras. ¿Qué le sucedía de repente? ¿Tanto la había afectado la ausencia del doctor?

—Lamento que tuve que salir muy rápido —se disculpó Tofú—, fueron… asuntos personales. Creo que en algún momento te lo explicaré. De nuevo, pido perdón por haberlos preocupado.

—Oh… no, no es necesario que se disculpe… —negó Kasumi con la cabeza, sus mejillas de un color aún más intenso al ver tan tranquilo a Tofú.

—Si no fuera mucha molestia, y para resarcirme, ¿sería posible que te acompañara a ti y a tu familia para la cena? —Tofú sonrió.

—¿La cena? —Kasumi pestañeó.

—Yo llevaré la comida, claro está. No te preocupes por nada, Kasumi.

—Bueno… yo… está bien —Kasumi tragó saliva para controlarse. Al final sonrió ampliamente—. Será un honor.

—Muchas gracias.

—L-lo esperaremos —Kasumi se giró para salir y se encontró con Hashimoto, que entraba. El hombre le dejó el paso galantemente para que saliera.

—Buenos días —saludó Kasumi antes de salir.

Hashimoto sonrió pero no dijo nada.

—¿Qué noticias traes, Hashi? —preguntó Tofú mientras ponía agua para preparar té.

—Los hombres del clan Kyokuryu-kai de Okinawa llegan mañana para los negocios.

—¿Está todo dispuesto para recibirlos en Shibuya?

—Sí, kumicho, me encargué personalmente —respondió Hashimoto.

—Hashi… no es necesario usar esa formalidad conmigo —dijo Tofú sonriendo—. Con «jefe» está más que bien.

Hashimoto asintió sin decir nada.

—Quiero que me consigas una casa aquí en Nerima, un lugar donde poder hacer nuestros negocios con facilidad —pidió Tofú mientras servía las dos tazas de té—. Necesito algo más cerca de la clínica.

—Muy bien, jefe —Hashimoto asintió—. Tenemos también el asunto del Yamaguchi-gumi, insisten en reunirse con usted. ¿Podría ser hoy?

—No, Hashi, mejor agenda una reunión para pasado mañana. Hoy tengo una cita para cenar, y no puedo faltar. Pediré en matrimonio la mano de una mujer —respondió Tofú saboreando su té.

.

.

FIN

.

.

Nota de autora: Y aquí termina esta intensa historia sobre el pasado de Tofú. Realmente fue difícil de escribir, pero entretenido y me ha gustado bastante, además investigando para esta historia aprendí bastante de los yakuzas XD.

Había varios posibles finales, en uno Tofú moría también al completar su venganza y podía descansar en paz; pero no me gustan los finales tan trágicos. Otra posibilidad era que, al matar al jefe de jefes de la organización, Tofú despareciera y ya no se volviera a saber de él, pero siguiera vivo, solo que con otra vida, en otro lugar. Incluso había una tercera opción que se enlazaba con esta y es que, al irse a otro país para ocultarse, se llevara a Kasumi con él, casi raptándola románticamente XD.

Al final, surgió este final, que habiendo Tofú asesinado al máximo jefe, él se quedara a cargo y dirigiendo los negocios; sobre todo porque la mano derecha había muerto también. Además, nada impedía que también pudiera casarse con Kasumi al final, y creo que si él se sincera y le cuenta su pasado, Kasumi lo amará de todas formas. ¿O es ser demasiado ingenuamente romántica pensar eso? Jaja.

 _Kumicho_ significa literalmente «jefe», y se usa para designar al jefe de una organización yakuza, en este caso la usé para designar al jefe máximo.

Los nombres de las bandas en la conversación final entre Hashimoto y Tofú son reales y, literalmente, están en google XD.

Y, por si se lo preguntaban, sí, lo de usar el apellido Miyazaki lo hice a propósito, jojojo. Soy tan malvada XD.

Muchas gracias a todos por leer. Disculpen que hoy no tenga tiempo de responder todos sus comentarios uno por uno, pero siempre los leo y me animan mucho, y también me dan varias ideas para futuras historias. También agradezco a los follows y favoritos, y a todos los que están ahí leyendo en silencio.

Especialmente agradezco a los que comentaron el capítulo anterior: **litapaz, ivarodsan, Haruri Saotome, rosefe-123, Akkase-Rainda, Fhrey, KityTyKitt, mkcntkami, Yui, Akai27, Noham**. Muchas gracias, besos para todos ustedes por acompañarme siempre.

Mañana nos vemos en otra aventura.

Romina


	59. Señor amante

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _El año de la felicidad_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Señor amante**

.

.

Akane se retorció sobre la cama sintiendo los besos cada vez más posesivos, más candentes. La boca de Ranma iba bajando desde sus pechos, pasando por su vientre y bajando todavía más, hasta que Akane lo sintió entre las piernas y tensó sus muslos al sentir la lengua invadiéndola.

—¡Oh!... no…

Akane se mordió el puño para no gritar, aunque estaban solos en la casa, pero la fuerza de la costumbre la obligaba a hacerlo. El placer llegó rápido, demasiado rápido, y la atravesó de parte a parte haciéndola levantar las caderas como pidiendo todavía más. Ranma no tardó nada en estar sobre ella, de nuevo invadiéndola con toda la fuerza de su masculinidad. Akane tembló, en unos cuantos movimientos de nuevo sintió una sacudida que la hizo morder los labios mientras ponía los ojos en blanco, ahogando el grito en su garganta. Sin embargo, aquello no acabó, Akane se dio cuenta de que Ranma aún se movía dentro de ella e incluso lo hacía con más ímpetu; entonces ella lo rodeó con las piernas, apretándolo y trayéndolo más hacia sí. Lo abrazó y le arañó la espalda.

Quizá sería más fácil mandar todo al demonio, el compromiso y a toda la familia, y marcharse los dos, o casarse, o hacer la vida que quisieran juntos. Pero quizá, también, si lo hacían, aquella magia acabaría. Lo prohibido de la relación era lo que más los encendía, poder darse un beso en cualquier rincón de la casa lejos de los ojos indiscretos; sortear las cámaras de seguridad que Nabiki dejaba por todas partes para espiar a otros y que quizá podría haber desenmascarado su pecado. Había algo tremendamente excitante en poder tocarse en algún armario, ocultos de las miradas y tan conscientes de sus cuerpos.

Ranma la había poseído en casi cada cuarto de la casa, a veces incluso con personas rondando en las demás habitaciones, con la inminente sorpresa de que los descubrirían. Habían aprendido a hablarse con miradas, a quitarse solo la ropa necesaria para amarse sin molestias, a mascar los gritos de pasión que querían salir de sus gargantas; habían aprendido, con el tiempo, a tocarse en los sitios exactos para poder disfrutar del máximo placer en el poco tiempo que tenían para disfrutarse.

De nuevo, Akane sintió el orgasmo golpeándola, —¿cuántos habían sido ya en aquella hora?— y no pudo contener el gemido que escapó a su control. Mientras, Ranma gruñía cerca de su oreja y al final se desplomó, aplastándola con su peso y respirando agitado cerca de ella. Un par de minutos tardaron en recuperarse, entonces Akane lo empujó para que se moviera y al caer él de espaldas se sentó encima y lo besó profundamente, al tiempo que movía las caderas despacio buscando estimularlo.

Akane jugó con la lengua, primero dentro de su boca, después bajando por el cuello, hasta apoderarse de los pezones masculinos, que había descubierto que también eran muy sensibles. Ranma gruñó de nuevo y Akane notó cómo el deseo del hombre crecía, a la par que su masculinidad.

Creyó escuchar algunos ruidos y voces en el piso de abajo.

—Tómame ahora, antes de que suban —lo apremió la chica susurrándole en el oído.

Ranma no tardó en complacerla y la poseyó completamente, apretando sus caderas con dedos de hierro. Akane le clavó las uñas en los hombros hasta hacerlos sangrar.

—Ah… no hagas… eso —murmuró Ranma entre jadeos.

—Puedes… decir que… que tuviste… una pelea… ¡ah!... con Ry-Ryoga… oh, Ranma —le replicó ella, también susurrando muy cerca de su oído, pasándole el aliento caliente por la oreja.

Mientras se seguían moviendo rítmicamente se escucharon los pasos subiendo la escalera. Ranma levantó la mano para cubrir la boca de Akane mientras ella explotaba frenéticamente en el clímax. Ranma disfrutó de verla ante él completamente desnuda, con su pequeña cintura y sus pechos que tan generosos eran con él.

Se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta y ambos se tensaron.

—Akane… ¿estás despierta? —preguntó Kasumi desde el otro lado—. Ya regresamos.

Akane pasó saliva varias veces antes de responder, fingiendo una voz somnolienta.

—Hermana… acabo de despertar… en seguida bajo —dijo.

Conforme, los pasos de Kasumi se alejaron por el pasillo.

Akane se inclinó para besar a Ranma una vez más.

—Debemos vestirnos —murmuró.

—Saldré por la ventana y llegaré a la casa más tarde, para la cena —le respondió él—. Si te preguntan, tú no me has visto.

Akane asintió sonriendo. Después de vestirse Ranma saltó por la ventana y Akane bajó la escalera frotándose los ojos. Su padre, sus hermanas y el tío Genma la saludaron.

—¿Qué tal les fue en los baños termales? —preguntó la chica.

—Muy bien, fue muy divertido, qué lástima que te lo perdiste —respondió Kasumi acercándose a ella—. ¿Te sientes mejor de tu resfriado?

—Sí, creo que quedarme en casa me hizo muy bien —asintió Akane.

—¿Has visto a Ranma? —preguntó Nabiki.

—A tu prometido no le he visto ni el pelo en todo el día, ya sabes lo que opina de mi comida. Apuesto que fue a comer a lo de Ukyo —dijo Akane encogiéndose de hombros.

Nabiki pareció un poco contrariada, pero no dijo nada. Akane solo siguió sonriendo inocentemente.

Nadie le habría podido decir a Akane lo que le esperaba aquel día en que Ranma, aquel muchacho atolondrado, llegó de improviso a su casa, y su padre anunció aquel compromiso ridículo. A veces Akane se arrepentía de haberlo despreciado y haber dejado que al final fuera Nabiki la prometida oficial de aquel chico que venía de China. Pero, de nuevo, siempre pensaba que si ellos fueran los prometidos quizá sus encuentros no tuvieran el mismo sabor y no podrían haber desarrollado aquella intensa pasión que los quemaba a cada instante, y los obligaba a engañar a todos. Akane no quería herir a su hermana, sabía que lo que hacía estaba mal, sin embargo, no creía que Nabiki estuviera enamorada, ni mucho menos. A pesar de todo, no podía detenerse, ella y Ranma se habían hecho adictos el uno al otro.

.

.

FIN

.

.

Nota de autora: El título de esta historia es por una canción de Valeria Lynch, ¿sí la conocen?, ¿o es demasiado rioplatense? ¿O acaso estoy demasiado vieja? XD. Pues la música me inspiró, les dejé la canción en la página de facebook de **Fantasy Fiction Estudios** por si quisieran escucharla.

 **Litapaz** : Pero si Tofú es muy bueno… siempre y cuando no te metas con él XD. Gracias por leer. Besos para vos.

 **Amigocha** : Muchas gracias a vos por leer :) Yo disfruto mucho escribiendo, así que creo que eso puede verse en mis historias, las hago con mucho amor. Te mando un beso.

 **Bonita** : Muchas gracias. A mí también me gusta el personaje de Tofú. Besos.

 **Dee-Dee Zednem** : Jajaja, pues mi secreto es que sí o sí tengo que publicar una historia al día, ese es mi desafío, así que tengo que escribir de todo, y salir de mi zona de confort. Me alegro mucho de que te gusten mis historias :D Te mando un beso.

 **Mkcntkami** : Nooo, ¿en serio te preparaste y todo para leerla? Jajaja wow, en serio, muchas gracias, de verdad aprecio mucho todas tus palabras de aliento. Espero algún día poder publicar algunas historias originales, y me encantaría que también pudieras leerlas :D Te mando un beso.

 **Anahy Ruz** : Muchas gracias. Quizá después publique otro capítulo, pero no una continuación directa, sino otra historia ambientada en el universo de ese fic. Te mando un gran saludo.

 **Yui** : Muchas gracias, a mí me encantó escribir sobre este Tofú y su trasfondo. El Japón feudal sería un escenario muy divertido para algún otro fic, no lo descarto jeje. Besos para vos.

 **Ivarodsan** : Muchas gracias, me encanta que te gustara. Me agradó hacer ese cambio, donde Tofú está tan seguro de sí mismo y es Kasumi ahora la que se pone nerviosa y tartamudea jaja. Besos.

 **Noham** : Sabés que no podría ser ni la mitad de todo eso si no me acompañaras. Muchas gracias. Beso.

 **Elisa Lucía V 2016** : Muchas gracias. Espero que te sigan gustando los capítulos. Besos para vos.

Gracias a todos por leer. ¡Mañana comienza abril!, otro mes lleno de aventuras.

Romina


	60. Ángel

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _El año de la felicidad_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ángel**

 **(primera parte)**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 _Basado en un fic/idea original de Noham Theonaus_

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

El hombre arrojó el bolso por sobre el muro y después lo trepó con dificultad. Apenas cayó sobre el césped al otro lado, se acomodó el pasamontañas que le cubría toda la cabeza dejando agujeros solo para la boca y los ojos. Tomó el bolso que estaba a sus pies y se deslizó sutilmente por entre los arbustos. La casa era amplia pero muy mal protegida, sonrió relamiéndose los labios y sintió que alguien lo tocaba por la espalda. Asustado se giró, levantando la mano empuñada, y se encontró con un segundo hombre, de casaca de cuero oscura y el rostro cubierto al igual que él. Detuvo la mano justo a tiempo. Su compañero alzó ambos brazos asustado.

—¡Eres un maldito imbécil! Pude haberte golpeado, ¿por qué llegas tarde? —susurró tan fuerte que más parecía un grito contenido.

—Tuve problemas.

—¿Problemas?

—Nada, mejor sigamos.

El primero, no muy contento, le pasó el bolso a su recién llegado compañero con tanta fuerza que lo golpeó en el pecho, haciendo sonar las pesadas herramientas que contenía. Gruñendo se acercó a la pared de la casa y buscó en la superficie algún lugar para trepar. Su compañero lo detuvo y le indicó una caseta en el jardín. Una vez en su interior encontraron herramientas y, lo más interesante, una escalera plegable.

—La utilizamos para limpiar las ventanas —dijo el segundo con aires de importancia.

—Qué buen empleado resultaste ser, tan leal como para robar a tus nuevos amos.

—Cállate y ayúdame a subir.

—Llegas atrasado y ahora te crees el jefe.

—Sube tú, entonces y deja de chillar. Pareces mi mujer —replicó el otro secamente.

El primer hombre retrocedió para dejarlo trepar por la escalera. Pasaron varios minutos, entonces comenzó a sentirse intranquilo en el silencio de la noche.

—Oye, ¿estás allí?, ¿estás bien? Oh, demonios, ¿por qué no respondes?... ¡Yamaguchi!

—¡Silencio, idiota! —respondió bruscamente su compañero, mirándolo desde arriba, recostado sobre el borde del balcón—. Te dije que no usaras mi nombre real.

—Como sea, ¿por qué tardaste tanto?

—La alarma del ventanal estaba encendida y me costó desconectarla.

—¿Pero no me dijiste que la apagaste durante el día?

—Sí, lo hice, alguna de las estúpidas sirvientas debió haberla vuelto a… ¡Deja de discutir por idioteces y sube!

Ambos hombres entraron en el despacho del dueño de la casa. Uno de ellos se acercó a los muebles y sus ojos resplandecieron de codicia ante las valiosas figuras que había allí; pero el otro ladrón le dio un golpe en la nuca para que reaccionara. Ambos venían por un botín mucho mayor. Lentamente uno de ellos quitó un cuadro de la pared y lo depositó en el piso revelando la caja fuerte. El otro, sacándose el guante de cuero y reemplazándolo por un guante de seda muy fino, comenzó a mover la perilla de la caja buscando la combinación.

—Todavía utilizan estas viejas cajas fuertes —comentó mientras trabajaba.

—El estúpido viejo quería cambiarla por una nueva y adivina quién le recomendó no hacerlo todavía.

—Qué buen mayordomo tiene, ¿eh? Eres un perro miserable.

—¿Quién te preguntó, imbécil? Cállate y hazlo rápido.

El cerrojo de la caja fuerte crujió. La puerta cedió y el ladrón la abrió impaciente hasta atrás.

— Por Kami… ¿Pero qué demonios?

El otro ladrón, aquel que había actuado por meses como leal mayordomo en esa casa para planear el suculento golpe, empujó a su compañero para ver por sí mismo el interior de la caja. Nervioso y casi sin poder controlar el temblor de las manos sacó de un bolsillo una pequeña linterna y encendiéndola apuntó hacia el interior metálico. La caja estaba vacía. Incrédulo, movió la luz de una esquina a la otra, pero no había nada allí.

—¿Qué diantres significa esto? ¡No hay nada!

—¿Dónde están las joyas? —preguntó su compañero—. Me dijiste que…

—¡Silencio! No entiendo qué…

—¿Se les perdió algo? —una voz los interrumpió.

Ambos giraron asustados. En el borde del ventanal había un hombre joven vestido completamente de negro con un antifaz que le cubría la parte superior del rostro. El cabello largo y trenzado le caía por la espalda y una sonrisa torcida adornaba su rostro.

—Quizá yo podría ayudarlos a encontrarlo —habló poniéndose serio.

Uno de los hombros tartamudeó:

—E-Es… Es…

—… ¡El imbécil del que hablan en la televisión! —terminó el otro.

—¿Así que ya salgo en televisión? —El misterioso joven sonrió arrogante y, haciendo tronar los dedos, se acercó amenazadoramente a los aterrados ladrones.

.

.

Kasumi pasó por la sala a verificar que las luces estuvieran apagadas. De pronto dio un respingo.

—Akane… ¿aún no te acuestas?

Kasumi había pensado que estaba sola. Miró hacia afuera, las puertas correderas permanecían cerradas.

—Estoy preocupada por Ranma, todavía no llega —respondió Akane. Estaba acurrucada a un costado de la mesa—. Y nunca se pierde la cena.

Su hermana mayor sonrió con dulzura.

—Ya sabes cómo es Ranma. De seguro volverá pronto y en el desayuno nos contará sus aventuras —Kasumi le puso una mano en el hombro—. Ahora, tú debes acostarte porque mañana tienes escuela. No temas y procura dormir.

Akane lo pensó un momento.

—Supongo que no le pasó nada… y de seguro ese malagradecido llegará a roncar sin preocuparse siquiera de que me haya desvelado por él —se convenció.

—Descansa, hermanita. Yo subiré en un momento.

Un poco enfurruñada Akane subió la escalera. Su hermana la siguió con la mirada y una sonrisa dulce en los labios.

Apenas Akane se perdió en el segundo piso, el rostro de Kasumi cambió, sus labios se tensaron y sus ojos se tiñeron de preocupación. Fue a la cocina y preparó café; apenas se había sentado a tomar la primera taza cuando escuchó un ruido en la parte de afuera de la casa y se levantó al instante con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza. Despacio caminó hacia la puerta de la cocina que daba al patio, acercó la mano despacio al picaporte, pero cuando estaba a punto de tocarlo se movió solo y la puerta se abrió.

—Ranma…

Kasumi ahogó una exclamación. Ranma entró enjugándose el sudor de la frente y tratando de normalizar la respiración. Traía el rostro magullado y algo de sangre en la comisura de la boca. La ropa que tenía puesta, un pantalón oscuro y una camiseta de mangas largas del mismo color, ajustada al cuerpo, la traía llena de polvo y otras suciedades, como si se hubiera estado revolcando en el lodo y el pasto.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Kasumi—. Tardaste más de lo normal.

—Lo sé, demonios, esos idiotas tenían un cómplice. Me distraje, no lo vi hasta que me atacó —Ranma dio un penoso suspiro—, pero lo único que el idiota sabía hacer bien era correr. Me llevó más de lo que pensaba atraparlo y cuando lo hice forcejeamos y caímos en… Ya no importa —se encogió de hombros, su única satisfacción fue recordar la manera ridícula en que lo dejó colgando de cabeza a mitad de la plaza.

Mientras él hablaba, Kasumi se había movido presta para calentar la comida que había guardado para él.

—Lávate las manos para poder comer, luego curaré tus heridas —dijo la muchacha.

—Nah, no es nada —replicó Ranma.

—No puedo dejar que Akane te vea así.

La sonrisa de Kasumi era dulce pero implacable y Ranma la obedeció sin decir nada más. Comió apresurado porque se moría de hambre y luego los dos subieron la escalera intentando no hacer ruido.

En el segundo piso Kasumi le hizo un gesto a Ranma para que la acompañara a su cuarto. Se metieron los dos sin decir nada y cerraron la puerta.

Akane aún no podía conciliar el sueño porque aunque lo intentaba no podía dejar de preocuparse por su prometido, el muy tonto no dejaba de meterse en problemas. Se acostó y se quedó mirando el techo, atenta a cualquier sonido para saber si él volvía en algún momento. Creyó escuchar un crujido en el pasillo y muy sigilosa abrió la puerta. Le pareció ver la falda de Kasumi metiéndose en su alcoba y, lo más extraño, creyó ver también una figura oscura que se escabullía siguiéndola. Una figura con el cabello trenzado.

Volvió a cerrar la puerta despacio y se recostó en ella, con la mirada perdida y los labios entreabiertos. No podía creer lo que había visto, debía ser un sueño, o una visión provocada por la falta de luz y su cansancio. Sí, eso debía ser. Y, en el muy hipotético caso de que fuera real y hubiera visto a Ranma metiéndose a hurtadillas en el cuarto de su hermana, seguro que tenía una muy buena explicación.

.

.

Kasumi hizo que Ranma se sentara en su cama y procedió a quitarle muy despacio la camiseta, revelando su torso de músculos marcados y las magulladuras y cortes en la espalda. La muchacha lo trataba con delicadeza y un fervor casi de madre.

Lo limpió con cuidado desinfectando las heridas y le colocó una bolsa con hielo en las partes enrojecidas, para que la hinchazón bajara pronto y no pasara a mayores. Mientras se encargaba de su labio le ordenó sostener la bolsa en su lugar, lo que Ranma hacía con un brazo doblado en un ángulo incómodo.

Kasumi limpió la herida junto a la boca con delicadeza y le puso un líquido que ayudaría a cicatrizar más deprisa, una fórmula que el doctor Tofú le había comentado un día y ella tenía ahora ocasión de poner en práctica.

Al final, con mucha suavidad, le pasó la mano por la mejilla al muchacho y lo miró con ojos tristes.

—Lo siento, Ranma. Esto es mi culpa —murmuró.

—Claro que no —dijo Ranma en seguida—. Lo hago porque quiero.

—Pero si yo no te hubiera metido la idea en la cabeza, tal vez…

—Bueno, es verdad que si no me lo hubieras dicho nunca se me habría ocurrido, pero ahora… hasta creo que me gusta.

—Sin embargo, me siento responsable —dijo Kasumi.

¡Si no fuera por sus locas ideas, o por su desmesurado tiempo libre! Todo comenzó cuando el doctor Tofú le había prestado junto con algunos libros un cómic que era un recuerdo de su adolescencia. Kasumi nunca había leído ese tipo de cosas, pero le agradó la manera de contar las historias, de retratar a los personajes y también el estilo del dibujo, que era bastante diferente al japonés.

Con el tiempo se hizo muy aficionada a esas lecturas de superhéroes, gente común y corriente que un día se convertía en un ser extraordinario y empezaba a vivir aventuras increíbles. Fantaseaba con aquellos héroes, hombres y mujeres, y deseaba que su propia vida se pudiera parecer a la de esos personajes. Sin embargo, ella no tenía ningún don especial, nada que la hiciera extraordinaria.

Su cuñado, por otra parte, sí.

Un día comenzó a mirarlo atentamente, a evaluar sus músculos, sus manos poderosas, la fuerza que tendría un golpe, si podría o no traspasar el concreto o la madera de un puñetazo. También lo observó en sus movimientos ágiles y su calidad al manejar ciertas armas, como el boken o los nunchakus.

Si Ranma quisiera podría usar todas esas cualidades para hacer el bien y ayudar a todos aquellos que lo necesitaran. Kasumi había visto a ancianitos robados en la calle, a muchachos díscolos destrozando propiedad privada; alguien debía actuar, alguien que tuviera los poderes necesarios, pero ¿querría Ranma hacer algo al respecto?

Un día le preparó su comida favorita y se la sirvió con gran esmero. Ranma se sentó y empezó a devorar los platillos sin más, sin darse cuenta siquiera de que en la mesa solo estaban él y Kasumi. Cuando miró a los lados y se dio cuenta de que no estaba su padre tratando de robarle el pescado reparó en que ante él Kasumi apenas comía, y lo miraba con una sonrisa radiante.

—¿Y los demás? —preguntó Ranma con un deje de sospecha.

—Papá y el tío Genma se han ido a beber, creo que llegarán un poco tarde —empezó a enumerar Kasumi con los dedos—. Nabiki está estudiando para sus exámenes finales en la casa de una compañera. Akane salió con sus amigas, creo que llegará pronto, como en una hora. Y el maestro Happosai no ha aparecido en días, no creo que lo haga justo ahora.

Lo miró alegremente, sonriendo.

—Solo estamos tú y yo —agregó Kasumi.

Ranma tragó el arroz con dificultad. Se puso alerta, aunque no tanto como lo haría con Shampoo o Kodachi, de las que podía esperar cualquier cosa; y más temía por Akane ¿qué tal que entrara y lo encontrara cenando con Kasumi, y con Kasumi tan feliz mirándolo de forma extraña? Un escalofrío lo recorrió.

—Necesito hablar contigo, Ranma. Y es de algo sumamente importante —dijo Kasumi con seriedad.

Entonces todo comenzó. Al principio las palabras de Kasumi le parecían disparatadas, pero a medida que hablaba, y a medida que la deliciosa comida le llenaba el estómago y le atontaba los sentidos, Ranma comenzó a creer que la idea no era tan descabellada.

¿Por qué no podría él ser un superhéroe?

Reunía todas las condiciones, era fuerte, ágil, casi invencible y además guapo. Vivía en un lugar donde ocurrían injusticias, como en todas partes, y siendo él la persona más fuerte y poderosa en varios kilómetros a la redonda estaba bien que intentara hacer algo.

Y así lo hizo. Comenzó de a poco a patrullar la ciudad por las noches, cuando la mayor cantidad de peligros acechaban, y con la complicidad de Kasumi podía mantener en secreto sus salidas nocturnas.

Ranma sintió el escozor de la herida que lo devolvió a la realidad. Kasumi terminó de tratar el último rasguño en su piel y le puso una bandita. Después abrió uno de los cajones de su cómoda y sacó una prenda perfectamente doblada.

—Te tengo una sorpresa. Lo he estado haciendo por las tardes, cuando estoy más desocupada —le explicó—. Todo héroe debe tener un nombre, y un traje que lo refleje.

—¿Un nombre? —los ojos de Ranma brillaron—. Tienes razón. ¿Qué nombre será mejor? ¿Súper Ranma? ¿El invencible Ranma? ¿Ranma el extraordinario? ¿Ranma-kun de la noche? ¿Ranma el azote de los malhechores?

Kasumi rio muy bajito, para que nadie la oyera, cubriéndose la boca con los dedos delicadamente.

—¿Tal vez «El vengador Ranma» sea mejor?

—No. Ranma, el ángel —dijo Kasumi desdoblando la tela y alzándola para que él la viera.

—¿El ángel? —Ranma miró atónito.

La prenda era una camiseta negra igual a la que siempre usaba para salir por las noches, de una tela suave, pero fuerte, abrigada para el frío, pero fresca y permeable en el calor. La única diferencia era que esta tenía un bordado pequeño, de color blanco, en el pecho, justo encima de donde estaba el corazón: era una letra A.

Cuando Kasumi volteó la camiseta, Ranma pudo ver que en la espalda también había un bordado, unas alas de ángel, de bonita forma redondeada, muy al estilo de Kasumi.

Kasumi miró orgullosa su trabajo.

—Ángel, porque eres el ángel guardián de Nerima —explicó.

—Ángel —repitió Ranma recordando sus momentos de heroísmo, y cómo le gustaba andar por los techos, subirse a los tejados y a los pisos más altos, y vigilar desde allí la ciudad, sintiendo la fuerte brisa que le agitaba el flequillo. Observando, atento a cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar. Sí, era el guardián de aquella ciudad.

—Ángel —volvió a decir, y cuanto más lo repetía más le gustaba.

.

.

FIN

.

.

Nota de autora: ¡Bienvenidos a abril! Empezamos el mes con una historia muy especial para mí, porque está basada en un fic que escribió hace mucho tiempo Noham; quizá si ustedes son antiguos lectores del Portal de Ranma y Akane puedan recordarlo.

Hace poco, escuchando una canción, recordé que Noham me habló de esa historia (porque yo no leí la original, lo admito, en esa época ni sabía que existían los fics XD), y le pedí permiso para hacer una versión. Imaginen esto como una simple versión hecha por diversión, que nunca podrá igualar la calidad de la original, pero que intenta homenajearla con cariño.

Mañana habrá una segunda parte.

 **Yui** : Cuando leía tu comentario me acordaba de la canción «que vengan los bomberos, que me estoy quemando» jaja. Mi musa me responde porque le doy azotes todos los días, no hay otra manera que sentarse a teclear, aunque no se tengan ganas. Besos para vos.

 **AkaneSayumi** : Yo también me declaro fan de este tipo de historias, ¿por qué no decirlo? Jaja. Te mando un beso.

 **Rosefe-123** : Bueno, a mí no me agradan las infidelidades para nada, pero admito que si es para que Ranma y Akane estén juntos hago la vista gorda, porque para mí ellos siempre deben estar juntos ante todo. Espero que otras historias sí te puedan agradar. Saludos.

 **Elisa Lucía V 2016** : Muchas gracias por tu lectura y todos tus comentarios, ¿te leíste todos los capítulos de una sentada? :O Puede resultar chocante, es verdad, pero se necesitaba de esa manera para el desarrollo de la historia. Espero que te sigan gustando todos los capítulos que vienen. Te mando un beso.

 **Ivarodsan** : Bueno, por Ranma ¿quién no se convierte en una descarada? XDD. Besos.

 **Haruri Saotome** : Es como una versión distinta, donde Nabiki es la prometida oficial, pero Ranma y Akane igual se aman. Saludos para vos.

 **Litapaz** : Tenés razón, puede ser interesante ver la otra parte de la historia, la reacción de Nabiki y todo eso :D Quizá después pueda escribirla. Besos.

 **Amigocha** : Sí, creo que a Nabiki le da igual XD. También pienso que pase lo que pase, Ranma y Akane siempre terminarían juntos. Besos.

 **Bonita** : Quizá podría hacer una continuación, aunque no prometo nada jeje. Muchas gracias. Saludos para vos.

 **Mkcntkami** : No te puedo creer :O, ¿es en serio? Nunca me habían dicho una cosa así jajaja. De verdad que uno no se da cuenta de hasta dónde puede llegar con lo que escribe. En serio, me dejaste sin saber qué decir jaja, y tu hijo hasta se da cuenta si le leés a otro XDD, me mataste, en serio me mataste. Espero que haya otros capítulos que sí le puedas leer :D Te mando muchos besos.

 **Guest** : A mí me encanta esta pareja también, así que es muy probable que haya otras escenas bastante intensas entre ellos jeje. Saludos.

 **Caro-azuul** : Muchas gracias por leer, me alegro de que te gusten las historias :D Saludos.

 **Dee-Dee Zednem** : Eso es lo que le da sabor a la cosa XD. Besos para vos.

 **Akai27** : Es así como decís, trato de escribir diferentes cosas, y muchas que nunca había intentado escribir antes. Y veo que sí sabés cómo se comportarían los personajes; pienso igual, a Nabiki no le importa, pero sí que intentaría ganar algo del asunto, de gratis no hace nada. Muchas gracias por leer. Besos.

 **Noham** : Buena idea, quizá podría escribir algo así más adelante. ¡Oh, tantos proyectos en carpeta! Jaja. Beso.

Muchas gracias a todos los que leen. Mañana nos vemos.

Romina


	61. Ángel (segunda parte)

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _El año de la felicidad_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ángel**

 **(segunda parte)**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 _Basado en un fic/idea original de Noham Theonaus_

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

Una semana después, Akane estaba nuevamente acurrucada en la sala viendo una película, haciendo tiempo para la llegada de Ranma. Esta vez, muy misteriosamente, Kasumi le había encargado ir a hacer unas compras muy importantes y que no podían esperar al día siguiente. Pero había pasado mucho rato desde eso, y a esa hora seguro que ya todas las tiendas estaban cerradas. ¿Por qué Ranma no volvía aún?

—Akane, tienes que irte a dormir —le dijo con suavidad y dulzura Kasumi—. Tienes clases mañana.

Akane la miró, intentando descifrar algo en su rostro, pero no vio nada anormal. Desde aquel día en que creyó ver a Ranma entrando en su habitación a hurtadillas Akane se sentía un poco paranoica, todo lo encontraba sospechoso o extraño. De pronto los veía juntos en cualquier parte de la casa, cuchicheando, o dándose miradas extrañas durante la cena, o bien Kasumi tenía extraños encargos a toda hora, pero casi siempre en la noche. ¿Lo estaría imaginando todo? Tal vez solo conversaban, tal vez de verdad Kasumi tenía alguna compra urgente y no quería salir a esa hora y prefería enviar a Ranma que podía cuidarse muy bien solo.

—Prefiero esperar a Ranma —respondió Akane.

—Pero…

¿Kasumi parecía nerviosa o era su imaginación?

—No te preocupes, Akane, yo esperaré a Ranma porque necesito lo que fue a comprarme. Luego le daré la cena y nos iremos a dormir —le dijo Kasumi sonriendo como siempre.

«Nos iremos a dormir». Aquella frase, que mostraba tanta intimidad entre ellos, le taladró el cerebro a Akane.

—No, lo esperaré —dijo con terquedad y algo bruscamente.

Kasumi no dijo nada y se sentó a su lado. Al momento, Akane se arrepintió de haber sido tan dura, seguro que no era nada importante, seguro que no pasaba nada, seguro que Ranma estaba bien y solo volvería con las compras para Kasumi. Admitió que en realidad no era que sospechara de algo malo entre Ranma y su hermana, lo que en realidad le molestaba era que Ranma pasara tanto tiempo, y tuviera tanta cercanía y familiaridad, con alguien que no fuera ella, aunque esa persona fuera la dulce Kasumi.

—Lo siento, hermana —dijo arrepentida.

—No, yo lo siento, Akane —dijo Kasumi con sinceridad, mirándola a los ojos.

—Es solo que me hubiera gustado acompañar a Ranma para no estar preocupada por él. Pero de seguro que está bien y volverá muy pronto. Tienes razón, tengo que acostarme para ir a la escuela mañana.

Kasumi despegó los labios, parecía que le iba a decir algo más, pero a último momento se arrepintió.

—Descansa, Akane —dijo al final—. Cuando Ranma llegue le daré la cena y lo enviaré a la cama pronto.

Akane asintió, le dio las buenas noches y subió a acostarse.

Kasumi suspiró. Unos momentos después, Ranma entraba por la puerta trasera.

.

.

De nuevo lo llevó a su cuarto para curarle las heridas y tratar los golpes para que luego no se le hicieran feos moretones que no pasarían desapercibidos para los demás. Esa vez, sin embargo, Akane ni siquiera se había metido en su cama, había estado alerta, haciendo guardia, para poder ver pasar a Ranma cuando fuera hacia su cuarto y así estar tranquila de que estaba bien y nada extraño ocurría.

Como estaba atenta, escuchó las pisadas disimuladas en seguida y abrió apenas una rendija de su puerta, lo suficiente para ver pasar la figura de su hermana con el dedo en los labios indicando silencio y detrás a Ranma, vestido con una ropa distinta a la que lo había visto salir. Akane frunció el ceño. Luego de que pasaron frente a su puerta la abrió un poco más para sacar la cabeza y verlos justo en el instante en que entraban al cuarto de Kasumi muy sigilosos y cerraban la puerta.

Esta vez sus ojos no la habían engañado. Lo había visto con total claridad. El corazón le dio un vuelco y un feo agujero se abrió en su estómago.

Sus pasos la llevaron sola por el pasillo, como si la puerta del cuarto de Kasumi tuviera un imán. Se detuvo con una mano temblorosa en el picaporte. ¿Debía llamar? ¿Debía entrar sin más para no alertarlos y que no pudieran esconder nada de ella? Los pies se le hicieron de plomo y ella se obligó a moverlos.

Cuando abrió la puerta vio a Ranma en la cama y a Kasumi a su lado quitándole la camiseta.

Se quedó helada mirándolos con los ojos agrandados. Por un momento quiso montar en cólera, hacer un escándalo y golpear a Ranma, pero toda la furia que creció en su pecho se desinfló de golpe dejándole solo un gran vacío. No podía hacer nada, no cuando se trataba de Kasumi. ¿Qué podía reclamar o decir? Era su hermana y no podía culpar a Ranma si se había sentido atraído por ella, pensó de golpe en todas las cosas que Kasumi era y ella no, en todo lo que la superaba. Quería golpear a Ranma, y lo haría después de seguro, sí, pero ahora solo sentía tristeza. Cuando veía a Ranma con Shampoo o con Kodachi, lo golpeaba, no por infiel si no por idiota, porque ella sabía que él no disfrutaba su compañía y de seguro no quería estar ahí, pero de todas formas lo estaba. Sin embargo, con Kasumi… él disfrutaba estar con ella, se llevaban bien, él le obedecía en todo lo que ella le pedía.

Quiso irse, pero estaba congelada, no podía expresar su furia ni abandonar la habitación. Estaba clavada en su sitio.

Kasumi y Ranma la miraron sorprendidos, y después con cara de pánico.

—Akane, no es lo que parece —dijo Ranma de inmediato saltando de la cama y acercándose hasta rozarle los dedos, que ella quitó de inmediato.

—¡No me toques!

—Por favor, Akane, te explicaré todo —Kasumi cerró la puerta y tomó a su hermana de los hombros—. Créeme, no es para nada lo que piensas.

—Kasumi, yo…

—Déjame explicarte.

—No me tienes que explicar nada —dijo Akane tratando de actuar con dignidad, pero las lágrimas se le adivinaban en la voz.

—Te contaré todo.

—¡No! —interrumpió Ranma—. Puede ser peligroso.

—Prefiero eso a seguir lastimando a mi hermanita con engaños —le respondió Kasumi.

—¡Pero, Kasumi…!

—Por favor, déjame hablar.

Esa conversación tan íntima entre ellos estrujó aún más el corazón de Akane, que solo quería salir de ahí para poder echarse en su cama a llorar, para después poder encontrar las fuerzas para golpear a ese imbécil tan pero tan fuerte que no lo olvidara nunca en su vida.

—No quiero saber detalles —dijo Akane intentando zafarse de las manos de Kasumi.

—Esto es muy importante, por favor, escúchame.

Ranma se quedó de pie con los brazos cruzados, expresando su desaprobación. Kasumi hizo sentar a Akane en la cama y ella se puso a su lado, tomándole las manos.

Cuando terminó de hablar, Akane se secó las lágrimas ya frías de la cara y paseó la mirada de uno a otro sorprendida.

—¿Superhéroe? ¿Ranma un superhéroe?

Rio incrédula.

—Y uno muy bueno, para que lo sepas —indicó Ranma fastidiado.

—Pero si él no tiene ningún súper poder o nada especial —dijo Akane mirando a su hermana.

—¿Nada especial? —repitió Ranma herido.

—¿O… acaso sí lo tiene? —siguió Akane con sorpresa.

Kasumi sonrió divertida.

—Pues él es mucho más fuerte que cualquiera, hermanita, y he visto a muy pocas personas saltar de techo en techo como él lo hace —explicó Kasumi—. Además, puede cambiar completamente y convertirse en mujer, eso es algo que también se puede aprovechar.

—Oye, eso no era parte de lo que hablamos —se quejó Ranma.

—Por eso y por muchas otras cosas Ranma califica para ser un superhéroe, y es el ángel guardián de Nerima —dijo Kasumi sin hacer caso de la interrupción de su cuñado.

—¿El ángel guardián de Nerima? —Akane frunció el ceño tratando de recordar algo—. ¿El ángel?... ¡Oh! Ya recuerdo dónde escuché eso, dijeron algo en las noticias sobre un robo frustrado… y que un enmascarado había detenido a los ladrones. ¡Lo llamaban «El ángel»! ¿Eras tú? —se volvió hacia Ranma.

—Era yo —dijo Ranma con el ánimo renovado, sintiéndose el mejor del mundo.

Movió la cabeza para que su trenza resbalara de su hombro hasta su espalda y sonrió de manera torcida. Así, con los ojos brillantes, la postura erguida y los brazos cruzados sobre el torso desnudo parecía realmente un héroe poderoso. Akane lo miró a los ojos hasta ruborizarse.

—El ángel —dijo muy despacio, paladeando el nombre dentro de su boca.

.

.

La luna iluminaba las estrechas calles del barrio de Nerima. El ladrón corría con rapidez, llevaba el bolso de mujer bien apretado contra el pecho. Se metió en un callejón y, oculto por las sombras de los muros, revisó su botín. Sacó los yenes y se los metió en el bolsillo. Después tiró el bolso por cualquier parte y se dispuso a irse caminando tranquilamente como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Sin embargo, una voz ronca lo detuvo.

—Creo que eso no es tuyo —dijo la voz.

El ladrón volteó a un lado y al otro y no vio a nadie. Finalmente levantó la cabeza y distinguió la figura oscura recortada por la luz de la luna, de pie encima de uno de los techos.

—Diablos, es «el gato» —masculló el hombre.

Ranma sintió un escalofrío recorriéndolo ante esa palabra, pero hizo lo posible para no perder la compostura. Se aclaró la garganta para poder volver a impostar la voz.

—Soy Ángel —reclamó—. ¡El ángel!

—Pues los de mi oficio te decimos «el gato», porque andas de noche, de negro y te mueves por los techos —el ladrón escupió en el suelo—. «El gato».

Ranma apretó un puño. «Rayos», pensó.

—Le enseñaré —murmuró.

Tomó impulso y cayó adelantando la pierna en una patada poderosa que le dio en el pecho al criminal tirándolo lejos. Con un quejido el hombre cayó y se quedó inmóvil.

Ranma se sonrió vencedor. Entonces tarareó mientras se acercaba:

 _Sou sa boku-tachi wa_

 _tenshi datta…_

Ranma avanzaba con pasos lentos y estudiados, caminando con aplomo. El hombre tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía inconsciente. Ranma se inclinó hacia él y le habló con los dientes apretados.

—Es Ángel. _Ángel._

Estaba a punto de revisarlo para sacar el dinero que había robado, cuando el hombre se movió de pronto, sacando un cuchillo pequeño de sus pantalones y lanzándole una estocada que hirió a Ranma en un costado.

No fue una herida profunda, pero lo tomó por sorpresa y lo dejó desconcertado tocándose el abdomen. El ladrón aprovechó la oportunidad para salir corriendo mientras reía. Ranma estaba a punto de seguirlo, pero apareció una figura recortada en la salida del callejón cerrándole el paso al ladrón.

Era pequeña y oscura, completamente vestida de negro.

—El que ríe al último ríe mejor —sentenció una voz de mujer. Una voz que Ranma reconoció en el acto—. ¡El ángel no está solo!

«Akane» pensó Ranma alarmado. El ladrón tenía un cuchillo y ella no lo sabía.

Pero en un par de segundos Akane dio una patada certera y uno de esos puñetazos poderosos que Ranma conocía bien, tomando por sorpresa al tipo, que nunca creyó que una figura pequeña como esa pudiera hacerle algo. Luego, Ángel se materializó ante él, con los ojos brillando de ira detrás de la máscara y le propinó varios puñetazos vengativos, hasta dejarlo inconsciente y con la sangre chorreando por el mentón.

—¡Eso fue emocionante! —dijo Akane dando saltitos de alegría.

—¡¿Estás loca?! Es un criminal ¡y tenía un cuchillo! Esto no es un juego —la regañó Ranma con seriedad.

—Ya sé que no es un juego —Akane se puso las manos en la cintura—, no estaba jugando. Además, te salvé el pellejo.

—Lo tenía todo controlado.

—Sí, como no. ¡Ja! Qué bueno que Kasumi me envió a ayudarte.

—¿Kasumi? ¿Ella sabe que viniste? —preguntó Ranma.

—Claro que lo sabe, fue su idea, y estoy de acuerdo. Soy mucho más útil aquí que en casa preocupándome por ti —respondió enfadada, pero con la adrenalina del momento el enfado se le pasó pronto y empezó a sonreír ampliamente—. Kasumi hizo la ropa para mí —anunció y giró para que él pudiera verla. Al final se detuvo y le indicó el bordado que tenía también en la espalda: unas alas de ángel de forma redondeada.

Ranma tuvo que admitir que al menos aquello le gustaba, las calzas negras y la camiseta se pegaban bien a su figura definiendo todas sus curvas, las que no se podían apreciar con un gi de entrenamiento, por ejemplo. Además, la máscara sobre su rostro le daba un aire misterioso haciendo resaltar sus ojos, y el cabello, corto y revuelto por la carrera y la emoción del encuentro, la dotaban de cierta ingenuidad encantadora.

Él sacudió la cabeza para apartar esas ideas.

—¿Y cómo me encontraste? —preguntó mientras revisaba las ropas del ladrón y sacaba los yenes robados.

—La gente comentó sobre un extraño personaje vestido de negro que siguió al asaltante saltando como un gato por los techos —explicó Akane—. Solo tuve que seguir el rastro.

Ranma se sacudió al escuchar «esa» palabra. Caminó por el callejón hasta encontrar el bolso tirado y lo tomó.

—Realmente fue emocionante. Ahora entiendo por qué lo haces —dijo Akane, feliz como una niña—. Toda la adrenalina, el peligro, la sensación cuando uno hace algo bueno por otra persona. Ay, Ranma, ¡siento que podría saltar por toda la ciudad!

—Sí, sí —replicó Ranma como si no le prestara atención, pero sonrió para sus adentros.

—Me siento como cuando tenía puesto el traje Do-chan, siento que podría hacer cualquier cosa —dijo Akane con los brazos abiertos.

—Tenemos que devolver esto —la interrumpió Ranma mostrándole el bolso de mujer.

Akane asintió sonriendo y se lo colgó del hombro.

—Sí, vamos. Vas a tener que llevarme, no puedo seguir tu ritmo —le dijo acercándose a él.

—¿No que podrías saltar por toda la ciudad? —se burló Ranma de ella.

— _Podría_ , pero en realidad no soy tan buena como tú —Akane se apegó a él y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos. Po la emoción del momento ni se daba cuenta de que estaba abrazando al «pervertido» de su prometido, y que además ella lo había sugerido.

Ranma le rodeó la cintura con un brazo y tomando impulso se elevó, desplazándose de techo en techo, con Akane aferrada a él. Descubrió que le gustaba sentirla tan cerca, más si había sido iniciativa de ella.

Después de todo no era tan malo tener una compañera en la lucha contra el crimen, si esa compañera era Akane.

.

.

FIN

.

.

Nota de autora: La canción que tararea Ranma es _Boku-tachi wa tenshi datta,_ el ending de Dragon Ball Z en su versión original; ese que en Latinoamérica conocimos como _Ángeles fuimos_. (Y literalmente está diciendo «así es, éramos ángeles» XD. Lo puse por el puro gusto nerd, y porque esa canción me inspiró esta historia).

Espero que les haya gustado esta pequeña aventura de Ranma superhéroe. Por ahora terminó, aunque no descarto escribir después algo más dentro de este universo.

Quisiera anunciarles, con mucha emoción, que nuestro estimado **Aoi Fhrey** ha comenzado un fan soundtrack de _El año de la felicidad,_ y será una recopilación con las canciones que los lectores sugieran que pueden ser acordes a cualquiera de los capítulos. Si sienten que una canción le pega a alguno de los capítulos, porque así se lo imaginaron, o por el sentimiento que les provocó, o lo que sea, pueden ir a dejarla en nuestro facebook **Fantasy Fiction Estudios**. También pueden dejarla aquí en los comentarios. Los animo a participar, será muy divertido ver los puntos de vista de todos. Gracias :)

 **Dee-Dee Zednem** : Jajaja, pues de ese ángel ni me acuerdo, yo apenas vi los dibujos animados de los X-men y fue hace mucho, mucho tiempo XD. Espero que te haya gustado la historia. Besos.

 **Haruri Saotome** : Pues sospechoso es, no te lo niego XD, pero al final no pasaba nada malo jeje. Besos.

 **Yui** : No sabía qué era lo de la ranita, hasta que Noham me recordó ese capítulo del anime XD, la verdad todo lo del anime apenas lo recuerdo (había capítulos que eran para el olvido jaja). Lo de Akane muñeca sí está interesante, puede surgir alguna historia por ahí. Besos.

 **Amigocha** : En realidad es la A de Ángel, aunque podría ser que Kasumi le hizo una trampa por ahí y en realidad quería ponerle la A de Akane XD. Espero que te gustara este capítulo. Besos.

 **Fhrey** : Vos también hacés sufrir bastante a Nabiki, ¿por qué solo me retan a mí? No es justo XD. Espero que te haya agradado esta versión de _El ángel guardián de Nerima_. No dudes en sugerirme cosas por si hay algún otro capítulo después. Saludos.

 **Litapaz** : Lamentablemente ese fic ya no existe :( Cuando desapareció la página del Portal se perdió, y Noham perdió los archivos porque tuvo problemas con sus computadoras. Quizá algún día lo reescriba, o quizá alguien tenga alguna copia guardada por ahí (casi siempre Fhrey es nuestro salvador en esos casos :D) Gracias por leer. Espero que te guste también el de hoy. Besos.

 **Mkcntkami** : Jajaja, cómo me divierto con tus comentarios. Pues la verdad que las artes marciales no son mi fuerte, pero haré todo el intento para complacer a tu niño. Me encanta que le incentives la lectura, hasta quizá sale escritor de fics también jeje. Espero que te gustara como terminó esta historia. Te mando muchos besos, y para tu hijo también, ya tengo otro fan XD.

Muchas gracias a todos por leer. Mañana nos vemos.

Romina


	62. Quiero que me escuches

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _El año de la felicidad_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **Quiero que me escuches**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

Ranma estaba solo sobre el escenario. En la oscuridad veía un mar de cabezas y los murmullos que oía le parecieron como las olas. En ese lugar estaban sus compañeros de clase, maestros, amigos, sus padres, el resto de la escuela y... Akane.

Tenía la luz encima, enfocándolo solo a él, aumentando su sensación de soledad, sintiéndose a la deriva. Sus pies no se movían, no le obedecían; sus piernas eran como dos postes clavados en el piso. Tenía las manos frías, era incapaz de sentir los dedos.

Comenzaron las risas, algunos gritos de ánimo, pero la mayoría eran burlas. Todos sabían que estaba allí haciendo el ridículo, que fracasaría, incluso Akane. La buscó y, aún cegado por la luz, creyó verla junto a sus padres. Distinguió a su madre, con una sonrisa conciliadora y piadosa, a su padre impaciente, seguramente creía que eso era otra pérdida de tiempo, al tío Soun de brazos cruzados hablando con Kasumi, a Nabiki filmando.

Pero Akane no se reía, tampoco hablaba con su familia; para ella eso no era otro momento ridículo de sus vidas, quería escucharlo y lo esperaba ansiosa, tan o más nerviosa que él, con las manos apretadas a la altura del pecho. Ranma lo comprendió, que entre toda esa gente Akane era la única que lo tomaba en serio, la única que no estaba allí para verlo cometer otro error, la única que seguía creyendo en él, como siempre, y que quería escucharlo.

—Maestro… —murmuró el chico.

«¿Entiendes, pequeño Bruce Lee? La música está hecha para los que estamos mudos, para nosotros, que somos incapaces de abrir nuestros corazones como la gente normal; para nosotros, que la única manera de hacernos escuchar es ¡gritando con todas nuestras fuerzas a través de una canción!»

Ranma sonrió recordando las palabras de su improvisado maestro de música, sus nervios disminuyeron y volvió a sentir sus dedos. No iba a reconocer que había prestado atención a ese idiota y sus cursilerías, después de todo ese maestro no era más que un pobre soñador al que un día vio en la calle muerto de hambre y le compartió un poco de su comida. Entonces, en agradecimiento, aquel hombre quiso enseñarle a tocar la vieja guitarra eléctrica que tenía, y que Ranma dudaba siquiera que pudiera funcionar todavía. Al principio no lo quiso escuchar, después estaba harto de él, de los nombres ridículos que usaba para llamarlo, y de encontrarlo en todo momento, como si lo estuviera siguiendo.

«El destino es una mujer obsesiva, Jackie Chan. Cuando te tiene entre ceja y ceja no puedes librarte jamás.»

Terminó aceptando sus lecciones casi por cansancio; luego como un desafío, porque él era Ranma Saotome y no perdería contra un estúpido instrumento. Después comprendió que esa guitarra no era un rival al que derrotar, sino más bien un amigo que era parte de su voz, cuando tras una pelea con Akane terminó sin saber cómo en el viejo taller del idiota de su maestro. Él no estaba allí, pero sí estaba la guitarra conectada. Por un misterioso impulso la tomó y... le contó todo. Sus dudas por culpa de la maldición, la manera en que había extrañado tener una mamá durante sus viajes cuando era pequeño, lo tonta que le pareció Akane cuando la conoció, lo tonta que le parecía ahora también, pero una tonta entrometida y muy bonita a la que le debía todo.

Acorde tras acorde habló con aquella guitarra, y a través de ella, sobre su vida y sus penas, sobre todo lo que tenía y lo vacío que se sentía a pesar de eso; porque la victoria no era más que una felicidad momentánea, ya que lo que más quería era algo que no podía confesar, como muchas más cosas en su vida que no era capaz de decir, porque nunca podía hablar ni hacerse entender. Y cuando se dio cuenta su maestro estaba allí, escuchándolo en silencio, y no se sintió avergonzado, porque podía hacerse escuchar a través de una vieja canción que había memorizado de tanto practicarla, siguiendo los acordes con la guitarra. Entonces se sintió liberado y le gustó. Quiso aprender más de esa sensación de libertad, y se dejó caer en el taller cada día para contarle a esa guitarra todos sus problemas, injusticias, miedos, y su deseo más intenso: que su prometida también lo pudiera escuchar.

«Supe que pronto será el festival cultural en tu escuela, chico karateka, creo que es el momento preciso para que… finalmente el mundo te escuche.»

Le pareció la idea más estúpida que jamás hubiera oído. Él no se pondría frente a un montón de imbéciles para hacer el ridículo... Y de alguna manera allí estaba ahora.

Pero lo sabía, en el fondo siempre quiso hacerlo, gritarles a todos lo que de verdad sentía, y que se fueran al demonio si no lo querían escuchar porque él era Ranma Saotome, no el prometido de unas idiotas que se lo peleaban como un trofeo, no el hijo de un aprovechado por el que tenía que pagar deudas que no le competían, no el hijo de una madre que no supo protegerlo del peligro de dejarlo en manos de su padre, no un fenómeno por sufrir cambios que él no había pedido, no el heredero de un arte, obligado a asumir un destino sin siquiera darle la oportunidad de decirle qué era lo que de verdad quería con su vida.

Todo lo que quería decir era... que no lo sabía, ¡que no tenía ni la más maldita idea de qué era lo que quería hacer con su vida! ¿Acaso estaba mal por eso? ¿No les pasaba lo mismo a todos los chicos de su edad?

Y ahí estaban todos ellos que en realidad no lo querían escuchar, que simplemente estaban ahí para divertirse a costa suya. Esperaban que hiciera el ridículo una vez más, que cantara peor que perro callejero con tuberculosis... Pero lo tendrían que escuchar. Lo iban a escuchar. Él tenía algo que decirles a todos ellos.

Los jeans azules y las zapatillas deportivas se hicieron más notorias cuando avanzó hacia el micrófono; la camiseta negra se asomó entre los bordes de su roja camisa china, que llevaba abierta y arremangada como si fuera una chaqueta; la trenza que colgaba delante de su hombro la movió hacia la espalda. Deslizó la cinta de cuero que cruzaba su pecho, moviendo la guitarra desde su espalda hacia el frente y la tomó con firmeza. Entonces se agachó para tomar el extremo del cable y lo conectó en la guitarra eléctrica. Por un segundo se escuchó el pitido del sonido acoplándose y un murmullo de desagrado corrió por el gimnasio donde todos estaban reunidos; luego todo quedó en silencio otra vez.

Ranma miró hacia atrás, allí estaba su maestro y su grupo de desadaptados compañeros: en el bajo, la batería y la segunda guitarra. Aquellos chicos se habían convertido en sus amigos —amigos como nunca los tuvo en la escuela— y comprendió que no eran ni la mitad de atemorizantes como aparentaban ser por sus maneras de vestir y de hablar.

Vio a Akane contener el aliento, finalmente ella lo escucharía y comprendería la razón de sus desapariciones por las tardes; de frecuentarse con gente de apariencia peligrosa; de sus silencios aislándose con los audífonos puestos, cuando nunca antes le había dado por escuchar música; de su renovada alegría que a ella también la hacía sentir feliz.

Ranma acercó sus labios al micrófono, seguía nervioso pero ignoró a todos a excepción de Akane, la única que lo quería escuchar.

—Yo creo... —dijo con voz vacilante, provocando risas. Apretó los dientes y grito con fuerza haciéndolos callar—. Yo creo... ¡Yo creo que puedo!

Ranma golpeó las cuerdas y dejó boquiabiertos a los presentes, que no esperaban que pasara de la primera nota. Tocó los primeros acordes y se detuvo un instante, en silencio, mirando al frente, sonriendo satisfecho y arrogante. Entonces la batería irrumpió con fuerza, haciendo vibrar el piso del gimnasio junto con los corazones de los anonadados alumnos e invitados. Rápido, con fuerza, intensidad, Ranma dio unos pasos atrás descargando toda su energía en la guitarra, y esta le respondió llevando la música muy lejos desde su corazón.

Entonces Ranma regresó al micrófono y, con voz suave pero firme, se hizo finalmente escuchar.

.

FIN

.

.  
Nota de autora: ¿Esto podría decirse que es algo así como un songfic? ¿O no? XD. Me agradó bastante, y hasta se me ocurren otras historias que tengan que ver con este universo, ¿ustedes qué opinan? ¿Les gustaría?

La canción que canta Ranma es _I think i can_ del grupo de j-rock The pillows. Se las dejé en el facebook de **Fantasy Fiction Estudios** por si quieren escucharla.

También recuerden que **Aoi Fhrey** está compilando el fan soundtrack de _El año de la felicidad._ Cuéntennos la música que ustedes les pondrían a los distintos capítulos de este fic :D

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Haruri Saotome** : Akane siempre acompaña a Ranma, aunque él no quiera XD. Besos.

 **Rosefe-123** : Muchas gracias; pues como pareja de superhéroes quedan muy bien ¿cierto?, a mí también me gustan. Saludos para vos.

 **Litapaz** : Es muy lindo que sean pareja ellos dos jaja. Abrazos para vos.

 **Dee-Dee Zednem** : ¿Por qué «La diabla»? Si Akane es tan buenita. En todo caso Ranma debería ser el diablo y ella la angelita XD. Besos.

 **Yui** : ¿Vos también querés a Akane de diabla? XD. Me hace gracia jajaja; pero si Akane es pura bondad y ternura jeje. Besos.

 **Amigocha** : Jajaja, igual podemos pensar que Kasumi quería ponerle la A de Akane. Y es verdad, el Gran Sayaman, Gohan con Videl. Es que esto de las parejas de superhéroes es muy lindo y romántico jeje. Besos.

 **KityTyKitt** : ¡Oh, Casi Ángeles! Lo vi, pero casi no me acuerdo de eso que me contás XD; creo que estoy muy vieja yo jajaja. Puede ser que más adelante haya más de Ángel, así que no desesperes. Te mando besos.

 **Ivarodsan** : Jejeje, espero poder hacerte feliz pronto entonces. Gracias por leer. Besos.

 **Akai27** : Pues sí, Noham es bastante viejito, él empezó a publicar Crónicas de Asgard en una página que estaba enlazada al Portal jeje. Muchas gracias por leer, me alegro de que te gustara. Espero poder escribir más pronto. Besos.

 **Mkcntkami** : Tiene razón, siempre tiene que haber una chica, y no una damisela en apuros si no una que pelee codo a codo con el héroe. Muchas gracias a vos por leer. Besos :)

 **Noham** : Cuando quieras me pasás otra historia y te hago la versión Randuril, edición Romina XD. Beso.

Muchas gracias a todos por leer y contarme todas sus impresiones. Mañana nos vemos.

Romina


	63. Madre

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _El año de la felicidad_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **Madre…**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

Nodoka apoyó una mano en la mesa de la cocina cuando sintió que el piso se movía. Soltó al mismo tiempo el cuenco en el que estaba pelando las verduras, las papas salieron rodando por la mesa y empujaron a las zanahorias, que cayeron al piso.

Kasumi volteó al escuchar el ruido.

—Tía, ¿está bien? —preguntó la muchacha secándose las manos en su delantal y acercándose.

—Yo… oh, querida, tuve un pequeño mareo, pero no es nada —respondió Nodoka. Se llevó la mano a la sien, que había empezado a palpitarle.

—Será mejor que se recueste, tía. Yo seguiré aquí, descanse.

—No, querida, no creo que sea para tanto —Nodoka volvió a masajearse la sien—. Me… me duele un poco la cabeza, es todo. Quizá tomé demasiado sol esta mañana sin darme cuenta.

—Sí, seguro es eso —asintió Kasumi con una sonrisa—. Por favor, recuéstese, cuando la cena esté lista le avisaré, pero procure descansar, si duerme un poco será mejor.

—Es verdad, espero que así se me pase el dolor de cabeza —Nodoka tomó aire y se enderezó.

Dio un par de pasos un poco inestable, y en seguida Kasumi se apresuró a ayudarla.

—La acompañaré arriba —dijo.

—Oh, no, no, estoy bien, en serio. Me acostaré solo un momento, Kasumi… en realidad me siento algo cansada.

—Por favor, vaya con cuidado —pidió la muchacha y la siguió con la vista mientras subía la escalera.

Cuando su tía ya había subido al segundo piso, Kasumi desdibujó de a poco la sonrisa de su rostro, y lo tornó grave y preocupado. Se llevó una mano al corazón y la empuñó.

—Kami-sama, no permitas esto, te lo ruego —murmuró de pie en la puerta de la cocina.

Cuando sus hermanas y Ranma llegaron de la escuela los recibió con una sonrisa como siempre. Los saludó asomándose por la puerta de la cocina y vio a Nabiki subiendo la escalera hacia su cuarto. Akane estaba a punto de seguirla, y Ranma iba a ir al dojo a practicar, pero Kasumi los detuvo.

—Ranma, Akane, necesito hablarles un momento —les dijo—. Vamos a mi cuarto, por favor.

Los prometidos se miraron extrañados. Debía tratarse de algo muy importante para que Kasumi los invitara a la tranquilidad de su alcoba y no hablaran allí mismo en la cocina. Asintieron ambos, y luego los tres subieron la escalera.

Kasumi los invitó a sentarse en el único lugar disponible, su cama; ella, mientras tanto, se quedó de pie ante el escritorio, y miró a través de la ventana el atardecer que iba coloreando el cielo, mientras la noche avanzaba.

—Hermana, ¿qué sucede? —preguntó Akane.

—Verás, Akane, ya sabes que la tía Nodoka y yo pasamos bastante tiempo juntas, nos ocupamos de la casa, de hacer la comida, también hacemos juntas las compras —comenzó Kasumi.

—Entiendo… —Akane agachó un poco la cabeza—, sé que debe ser una tarea muy cansadora, te prometemos ayudarlas mucho más desde ahora. Sé que cualquier cosa que podamos hacer ustedes la apreciarán. Ranma se encargará de la ropa a partir de ahora, y yo fregaré los pisos. ¿Verdad, Ranma?

Le dio un codazo al muchacho al no escuchar su respuesta.

—¿Ah?... Claro, claro —replicó él tironeándose la trenza.

Kasumi sonrió ampliamente.

—Muchas gracias, son muy amables. Pero no se trata de eso —su rostro volvió a perder la sonrisa—, solo quería decir que paso mucho tiempo con la tía Nodoka, y puedo observarla; y me he dado cuenta de que últimamente está un poco extraña.

—¿Extraña? —preguntó Ranma.

—A veces está muy cansada, se encuentra mal del estómago con cierta frecuencia, le he preparado varios remedios caseros que la ayudan… sin embargo no parece mejorar del todo —Kasumi suspiró—. Hoy tuvo un mareo, y creo que no es el primero, por lo que he podido observar, aunque ella no siempre me lo cuenta.

—Mamá… ¿está enferma? —preguntó Ranma extrañado, porque él no había notado nada inusual en su madre.

—Querido Ranma —dijo Kasumi—, no quiero asustarte, sin embargo es mi deber decírtelo. Yo… —Kasumi dudó un momento, con una mezcla de amargos recuerdos, y también el temor de ser demasiado exagerada. Se volvió hacia su escritorio y acarició el portarretrato que tenía allí con una foto de toda la familia— recuerdo cuando nuestra madre enfermó, algunos síntomas… eran muy similares a estos. No quisiera que vuelva a pasar lo mismo y… sea muy tarde para la tía Nodoka.

—Kasumi… —murmuró Akane palideciendo.

—Lo siento, hermanita —Kasumi se llevó los dedos a los labios.

—Pero, mi madre… ella está bien, Kasumi —insistió Ranma.

—Será mejor que la convenzas de ir al médico, Ranma —aconsejó Kasumi—. Se lo sugerí una vez pero no me prestó atención, como tú eres su hijo creo que te escuchará mucho más.

Ranma volteó a mirar a Akane, ella le devolvió una mirada llena de miedo.

—No quiero alarmarte, solo creo que es mejor que todo se pueda solucionar a tiempo —Kasumi volvió a sonreír a medias para infundirles ánimo—. Hablé con los dos porque creo que esto es algo que tienen que afrontar como prometidos.

Akane asintió y muy despacio acercó su mano a la de Ranma, que tenía la mirada perdida.

.

.

Ranma entró en la habitación que compartía con sus padres. Vio a su madre acostada en uno de los futones y despacio se acercó y se sentó en el suelo a su lado. Le tocó un hombro suavemente.

—Mamá.

Nodoka se movió apenas y abrió los ojos despacio; pestañeó varias veces para poder reconocer la figura de su hijo en la penumbra.

—Ranma… parece que me quedé dormida —murmuró.

—¿Te encuentras bien? Kasumi dijo…

—Sí, no te preocupes, estoy bien. ¿Ya está lista la cena? —preguntó mientras se incorporaba despacio.

—En un rato estará lista —respondió Ranma sin quitarle la vista de encima, mirando cada detalle de su rostro, como si allí mismo pudiera ver escritas las palabras de la enfermedad.

La mujer sonrió.

—Entonces ya debo levantarme —dijo Nodoka.

Como Ranma no se movía en lo absoluto y seguía mirándola, ella carraspeó.

—Hijo, tengo que cambiarme esta yukata. ¿Podrías darme un poco de intimidad?

Entonces Ranma salió de la habitación. Durante la cena todo transcurrió con normalidad, el chico creía ver a su madre como siempre, pero de todas maneras confiaba en el ojo analítico de Kasumi, y además la muchacha pasaba mucho más tiempo con Nodoka y podría darse cuenta primero de los pequeños cambios.

Después de comer Ranma se reunió con su padre en el dojo, y fue muy directo.

—Mamá está enferma —dijo.

—¿Qué? ¿Tu madre? —se asombró Genma—. No me he dado cuenta de nada.

—Yo tampoco, pero Kasumi dice que no se ha encontrado bien, que tiene mareos y está más cansada. Quién sabe qué otros síntomas podría tener y nos lo oculta —dijo Ranma muy seriamente.

—Pero... ¿síntomas?

—Mañana la llevaré al médico. Es posible… —Ranma meneó la cabeza, no quería alarmarlo, pero era mejor ser francos—. Puede que sea grave y quiero asegurarme cuanto antes.

—Claro, claro —murmuró Genma con la mirada perdida.

—¿Nos acompañarás? —preguntó Ranma.

Genma, distraído, se masajeaba la barbilla.

—¿Ah? ¿Cómo dices?... ¡Ah! —soltó una risa forzada y se acercó a su hijo para darle unas palmadas en la espalda—. Sí, por supuesto, hijo mío, allí estaré, claro que sí.

Ranma frunció el ceño.

A la mañana siguiente, sin embargo, no había rastro de Genma Saotome, y tampoco de su mochila de viaje. Más tarde durante la mañana, Kasumi encontró una nota mientras ordenaba la casa, y decía que se había ido en un viaje de entrenamiento. Ranma, furioso, hizo picadillo aquel papel; su padre seguía siendo el mismo de siempre, escapando de las responsabilidades cuando la cosa se ponía fea.

Fueron Ranma y Akane los que hablaron con Nodoka y la convencieron de visitar al doctor; la mujer fue un poco renuente al principio, pero al final no le quedó más remedio que aceptar al ver que solo estaba preocupando más a su hijo y su futura nuera.

Mientras Nodoka esperaba recostada en la camilla el resultado de una serie de exámenes rápidos y rutinarios que el médico encargó, Akane y Ranma esperaban afuera; la chica sentada en una de las sillas de la sala de visitas y Ranma caminando de un lado al otro del pasillo. Finalmente la puerta se abrió y el médico los llamó para que entraran. Akane se mordió el labio y Ranma puso cara de velorio mientras entraban en el consultorio. Nodoka estaba sentada en una de las sillas ante el escritorio del médico, con la cabeza gacha.

—Muy bien, muchacho, tú eres el hijo de la señora Saotome, ¿verdad? —preguntó el doctor, mirando a Ranma con los anteojos casi en la punta de la nariz.

—Sí.

—Bien —el médico miró algunos papeles antes de hablar—. Tu madre tiene un principio de anemia, bastante común en su estado, pero que debe cuidar; le daré una lista de alimentos que debe consumir. Además, es necesario que repose todo lo que pueda y que se controle periódicamente. Lamentablemente su edad juega bastante en contra.

—Pero… mi madre… ¿qué es lo que tiene? —indagó Ranma sin entender casi nada de lo que el médico decía.

—Tu madre tiene cuatro semanas de embarazo —replicó el doctor—. Pero con casi cuarenta años un embarazo no es para tomarlo a la ligera.

—¿Em… embarazo? —Ranma dejó caer la mandíbula.

—Tía Nodoka —murmuró Akane.

—Hijo mío, lamento avergonzarte de esta manera —dijo Nodoka ruborizada—. No quería que te enteraras de esta forma.

—Pero… es que yo… nunca creí… —Ranma también se puso rojo, más porque había estado a punto de comentar «no creía que ustedes todavía…»; pero después de todo eran un matrimonio… y un matrimonio que no se veía hacía mucho tiempo. El muchacho sacudió la cabeza para alejar ciertas escenas de su mente—. ¡No puedo creer que mi viejo huyera justo en un momento así!

—Descuida, Ranma —comentó Nodoka sonriendo, con las mejillas aún encantadoramente sonrojadas—, creo que tu padre se dio cuenta y por eso se fue. Siempre reacciona así, es un Saotome después de todo. Ya volverá.

Ranma, aún confundido, asintió.

Cuando salieron del consultorio, Nodoka llevaba una larga lista de consejos del doctor y también una serie de exámenes que debía hacerse después, para controlar que todo estuviera bien con el embarazo. Mientras volvían a casa, caminando a paso lento, Akane iba del brazo de Nodoka, caminando delante de Ranma, charlando de varias cosas al mismo tiempo. Ya hablaban de ropa de bebé y hasta de nombres; de cuidados, y de cómo reaccionarían todos los miembros de la casa al enterarse. Nodoka incluso había sacado a relucir un par de anécdotas de cuando estaba embarazada de Ranma.

El muchacho, agobiado, se iba quedando cada vez un poco más atrás. Comenzaba a entender por qué su padre había salido huyendo.

.

.

FIN

.

.

Nota de autora: Pues se me ocurrió esta historia y… XD.

Les cuento que por fin tengo un día libre después de semanas de trabajo (wiiiiii), así que disculpen si no respondo uno a uno sus comentarios, pero sepan que los leo ávidamente y me hacen feliz, y todavía más cuando veo que algo que hice con mucho cariño lo están disfrutando tanto.

Se los agradezco mucho: **Al Dolmayan, Dee-Dee Zednem, Mkcntkami, Ivarodsan, Haruri Saotome, Fhrey, Guest, Akai27**. De verdad, se los agradezco infinitamente y les mando besos y abrazos a todos.

Gracias por leer. Mañana nos vemos.

Romina


	64. Segunda oportunidad

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _El año de la felicidad_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **Segunda oportunidad**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

Ranma Saotome terminó de verificar la dotación de alimentos y especias en la bodega del restaurante de okonomiyakis y se limpió las manos antes de ir a la parte de adelante, donde el frenético movimiento de un sábado por la noche hacía correr a todos en la cocina y en la plancha. Ranma paseó la vista por el local abarrotado y divisó a Konatsu, que estaba gritando órdenes a los camareros en un extremo de la plancha, mientras con destreza iba aderezando una fila de okonomiyakis.

Ranma se sonrió y las arrugas de la edad se marcaron en su rostro, al verlo pegarle con la espátula a uno de los chicos novatos que había confundido el okonomiyaki de camarón con el de mariscos.

—Oye, Konatsu, no es para tanto —se acercó Ranma y habló calmadamente. Luego miró al chico que estaba bastante aterrado de volver a recibir un espatulazo en pleno rostro—. Para el de camarón se usa la salsa más picante. Los mariscos en cambio deben brillar por sí mismos en la preparación, por eso la salsa es suave, y nunca, pero _nunca,_ lleva queso.

El muchacho asintió, avergonzado y todavía temblando. Ranma se volteó hacia Konatsu, que tenía cara de pocos amigos, y le dirigió una sonrisa divertida.

Konatsu no respondió, volvió a gritar más órdenes a los chicos que estaban en la plancha y los instó moverse más rápido.

Después de las doce de la noche el movimiento de público bajó lo suficiente para que Ranma y Konatsu pudieran salir a tomar un poco de aire afuera. Konatsu encendió un cigarrillo y se recostó en la pared. Ranma se sentó en los cajones de madera que estaban apilados allí afuera, también sacó un cigarrillo y lo encendió. Se pasó una mano por el cabello, que traía desordenado, aunque igual de trenzado a como lo usaba en la adolescencia.

—No me agrada que me contradigas dentro del negocio —soltó Konatsu de pronto, al tiempo que liberaba el humo por la boca.

—¿Ah? ¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Ranma dándole una chupada a su cigarrillo.

—¿Por qué crees que es tan popular nuestro local? Somos los mejores okonomiyakis de la zona, y eso es por la estricta calidad en la elaboración y en el manejo de los ingredientes. Y eso es gracias a mí, debo decirlo —dijo Konatsu golpeando el cigarrillo para que la ceniza cayera al suelo—. Así que no toleraré que me contradigas con los novatos del restaurante, debo tener la autoridad aquí, después de todo, soy yo el que los está dirigiendo la mayor parte del tiempo.

Ranma se encogió de hombros mientras fumaba.

—Más viejo te pones y tu humor empeora, Konatsu —comentó—. Nadie te quita autoridad, a veces eres demasiado pesado, es todo. Y ese pobre niño estaba a punto de mojar sus pantalones y salir huyendo.

—Mejor, no quiero a nenitas en este restaurante —respondió el otro.

Ranma soltó una risotada.

—¿Eso lo dice un hombre de cuarenta que se viste de mujer?

Konatsu iba a replicarle algo no muy bonito, pero al final también se echó a reír; y de tanta risa le dio tos, pero no soltó el cigarrillo en ningún momento. Al final suspiró.

—Tú entiendes lo que quiero decir, Ranma —comentó después con la vista en las estrellas—. Trato de hacer lo mejor que puedo, por la señora Ukyo, ella lo hubiera hecho así… le hubiera gustado. Tú no tienes madera para esto, nunca tendrías que haberte casado con ella.

—Eso es cierto. Mejor se hubiera casado contigo, lástima que te conocimos mucho tiempo después —dijo Ranma sin emoción en la voz.

—En eso estamos de acuerdo —asintió Konatsu.

—La amabas, ¿cierto? —preguntó Ranma dando una nueva calada a su cigarrillo.

Konatsu hizo un movimiento de cabeza.

—Se lo dije… antes de que muriera, ¿sabes? Me dijo que yo era el mejor amigo que había tenido nunca —Konatsu sonrió de costado—. Directo a la friendzone.

Ranma también sonrió, pero sin humor.

—Hubiera querido que las cosas fueran distintas, amigo, pero… ya no hay nada que hacer.

—Tu pasión no está aquí, nunca lo estuvo —Konatsu tiró la colilla del cigarrillo al piso y se cruzó de brazos—. Siempre estabas viajando, buscando nuevos lugares para entrenar, mientras la señora Ukyo era quien sacaba adelante el restaurante y lo hacía así de próspero…

—Con lo que invertí y con tu ayuda pudimos hacerlo así de próspero, Konatsu —lo interrumpió Ranma—, Ukyo nunca se resignó a dejar su carrito de comidas, no le gustó asentarse.

—Bah, tú entiendes, Ranma. Hablo de que a la señora Ukyo le encantaba esto, era su vida. ¿Por qué te casaste con ella?, esta no era vida para ti… y tú nunca amaste a la señora Ukyo en realidad.

Ranma suspiró.

—Hice todo lo que pude —respondió—. Pobre U-cchan, de verdad intenté amarla, solo que…

Sacudió la cabeza sin terminar la frase.

—Si no la amabas ¿por qué el matrimonio? —siguió Konatsu—. ¿Acaso la embarazaste?

Ranma rio.

—No, nada de eso. Yo la quería mucho, habíamos sido amigos desde muy pequeños. Mi padre me comprometió con ella, ¿sabías eso?

—Algo me contó una vez —asintió Konatsu.

—Pues así fue, nos comprometieron, pero éramos demasiado pequeños para comprenderlo, solo éramos amigos; yo pensaba que ella era niño, ¿no te contó esa parte? Siempre vestía de hombre, no sé por qué —Ranma miró a Konatsu—. Ahora que lo pienso, ya sé por qué se entendían tanto ustedes dos.

Konatsu miró hacia otro lado, sonrojado como adolescente a pesar de sus casi cuarenta años.

—Mi padre y yo viajábamos mucho, me estaba entrenando para ser el mejor en las artes marciales de Combate Libre. Pero un tiempo después el padre de Ukyo enfermó y murió, antes de morir le envió una carta a mi padre avisándole que le heredaba el carro de okonomiyakis y le pedía que se hiciera cargo de Ukyo. Así que volvimos a la región de Kansai y nos hicimos cargo de los okomoniyakis, y también de Ukyo.

—Vaya, tu padre era una gran persona — comentó Konatsu.

Ranma volvió a reír y aplastó el cigarrillo contra la pared.

—Mi padre era un aprovechado, nos hacía trabajar en el carrito de okonomiyakis a nosotros mientras él descansaba; así fue hasta que Ukyo creció lo suficiente para llevarlo sola, y en esa época mi padre y yo volvimos a viajar cada tanto para seguir el entrenamiento, pero siempre volvíamos con Ukyo. Allí era como nuestra casa. Al final vinimos a Tokyo para mejorar nuestra situación, y aquí el restaurante se transformó en lo que es.

—¿Y la señora Ukyo?

—Siempre la quise como una amiga, pero… llegado el momento nos casamos. Era como nuestro destino, nos conocíamos desde hacía mucho. Nos queríamos… a nuestra manera. Yo… —Ranma se encogió de hombros—, ¿qué más podía hacer? En realidad no sabía qué quería de la vida en ese momento, o mejor dicho sí: lo único que me interesaba era ser el mejor artista marcial.

—Y al casarte con Ukyo podías hacerlo, porque podías seguir viajando por Japón mientras ella manejaba el restaurante —completó Konatsu.

—Algo así —asintió Ranma.

—Nunca me habías contado nada de esto, y la señora Ukyo tampoco —dijo Konatsu.

—Bah, ¿para qué hablar del pasado? La pobre U-cchan fue bastante feliz, o eso creo, hasta enfermar —comentó Ranma alzando la vista al cielo, luego volvió a mirar a Konatsu—. Y te prometo que aunque no la amaba, siempre le fui fiel.

—Ella también —corroboró konatsu—. No sabes cómo me le insinué.

Ranma volvió a reír y Konatsu lo acompañó. Ranma se puso de pie.

—Quiero dejarte a cargo del restaurante —dijo de pronto.

—Ya estoy a cargo —replicó Konatsu aburrido.

—Quiero decir permanentemente —aclaró Ranma.

—¿Qué quiere decir eso?

—Quiere decir que me iré a entrenar y quiero que manejes el restaurante —explicó Ranma—. Con el tiempo pienso vendértelo, si aceptas. O puedo buscar otro comprador.

Konatsu ni siquiera se movió.

—Sabes que no tengo el dinero como para comprártelo.

—Puede ser en cómodas cuotas —agregó Ranma sonriendo—. ¡Vamos, Konatsu! ¿No entiendes que quiero que te lo quedes?

—¿Yo?... ¿De verdad? —El hombre volvió a sonrojarse—. Pero… pero yo…

—Ha pasado un año desde que la pobre U-cchan nos dejó, y como bien dices, esto no es lo mío, nunca lo fue. Pero tú sí sabes manejar el restaurante, y le pones corazón. No quisiera que el restaurante de Ukyo quedara en malas manos, contigo estoy seguro de que todo funcionará muy bien.

—Pero, ¿adónde irás tú, Ranma?

—Viajaré por todo Japón, entrenaré —respondió.

—¿No estás muy viejo ya para eso? —bromeó Konatsu.

—Igual de viejo que tú —replicó Ranma a la broma sonriendo de costado—. Me convertiré en el mejor, como mi padre quería.

Ranma extendió la mano.

—¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptas el trato?

Konatsu se enderezó y le estrechó la mano.

—Acepto —dijo moviendo la cabeza afirmativamente.

.

.

Una semana después, Ranma entró en el restaurante, eran las horas tranquilas en las que solo había uno o dos clientes comiendo. Konatsu no estaba ocupado porque los cocineros y camareros podían manejar todo. Saludó a Ranma y los dos se pusieron a charlar en la barra.

—Parece que van a abrir un local aquí al lado —comentó Ranma sentándose.

—Sí, la señora Megumi ya me puso al corriente —dijo Konatsu acodándose en el mostrador—. Parece que será una librería, la dueña es una viuda.

—Así que tendrás a una dulce ancianita de vecina —sonrió Ranma.

Konatsu negó con la cabeza.

—En realidad es como de nuestra edad, y bastante bonita además. Ayer pasó a saludar y presentarse —comentó Konatsu—. Creo que se llama Akane… o algo así, olvidé su apellido.

—¿Ah, sí? —Ranma miró hacia la calle.

Ese nombre le hizo recordar de pronto que su padre le había contado, antes de morir y como si estuviera arrepentido y no supiera lo que le esperaba en el otro mundo, que había traicionado a un amigo suyo hacía mucho tiempo. Porque le había prometido que su hijo se casaría con su hija, Akane Tendo, pero nunca cumplió esa promesa, y nunca había tenido la valentía de enfrentar a ese viejo amigo y contarle la verdad. Ranma solo suspiró, conociendo a su padre, esa era otra de las jugarretas que solía hacer siempre; en cierto modo hasta le pareció gracioso que fuera por allí comprometiéndolo siempre en matrimonio. ¿Qué tal que él se hubiera casado con la tal Akane Tendo? ¿Hubiera podido llegar a ser el mejor artista marcial de Japón?

Sacudiéndose esos pensamientos se volteó de nuevo hacia Konatsu y dejó unos papeles encima de la barra.

—Tengo listo el traspaso de la propiedad.

Konatsu los tomó con la boca abierta.

—Increíble —murmuró—. Durante mucho tiempo soñé tener mi propio restaurante.

—Lo sé —dijo Ranma—. Te dejo una copia para que la leas, luego podemos hacer la cita con el abogado para la firma.

—Disculpe… ¿señor Konatsu? —dijo una mujer entrando al restaurante.

Ranma se volteó a mirar mientras la mujer se acercaba a la barra. Era una mujer preciosa, de brillantes ojos café y cabello largo, muy negro, de reflejos azulados. Su cuerpo era bien proporcionado, y era muy hermosa, pero Ranma de pronto pensó que el cabello corto seguro le quedaría mucho mejor.

—Oh, señora Akane —dijo en seguida Konatsu—. Quiero presentarle a Ranma Saotome. Ranma, esta será nuestra nueva vecina.

La mujer sonrió y se inclinó brevemente.

—Encantada de conocerlo, señor Saotome. Soy Akane Hibiki —dijo.

Su voz era deliciosa en los oídos. Ranma tuvo un escalofrío de gozo y no pudo dejar de mirarla mientras ella hablaba con Konatsu haciéndole unas preguntas sobre la municipalidad y cuáles eran los números de emergencia en esa zona, o dónde ir a pedir ciertos papeles.

Al final se despidió y Ranma la siguió con la mirada hasta que salió del restaurante.

—Oye, Ranma, no babees, acabo de trapear el piso —bromeó Konatsu.

El otro hombre se irguió en el asiento refunfuñando.

—Creo que aunque me vendas el restaurante estarás muy seguido por aquí —comentó Konatsu con picardía.

Ranma miró de nuevo hacia la calle, sin responder.

Pero sonrió ampliamente.

.

.

FIN

.

.

Nota de autora: Aquí la historia de hoy, espero que les haya gustado :D También les cuento que ya está en proceso la banda sonora para _El año de la felicidad,_ solo tienen que ir a nuestro facebook ( **Fantasy Fiction Estudios** ) y dejar los temas que quieren que la integren; o también me los pueden nombrar aquí en los comentarios. ¡Anímense! También tenemos galletas y pastelillos jejeje.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Haruri Saotome** : Creo que Akane no va a dejar que Ranma siga el ejemplo del padre jejeje. Saludos para vos.

 **Amigocha** : Después se podrá saber más de ese maestro rockero de Ranma y sus raros sobrenombres XD. Veré si puedo más adelante escribir algo de Ranma siendo padre, yo creo que sí porque quedan muchas historias por delante :) Besos.

 **Ivarodsan** : Generación espontánea XDD, pues sí, pobre Ranma, no se la veía venir a esa. Besos.

 **Bonita** : Bueno, posible es, porque todavía está en edad, pero nadie se lo esperaba, eso sí jeje. Ranma con un hermano es muy adorable, ¿verdad? Te mando un beso.

 **Mkcntkami** : Pensado no lo tengo, pero es posible, a mí también me gustaría escribir algo de Ranma teniendo un hermano y todo lo que puede experimentar. Te mando besos.

 **Lady rinko** : bueno, veré si más adelante puedo hacer una continuación jeje. Saludos.

 **kityTyKitt** : Continuación larga no tendrá, pero un capítulo más puede ser, todo el mundo lo pide XD. Besos.

 **Caia-chan** : La historia de Ángel seguro tendrá algún capítulo más, me gustó mucho escribirla. Ranma con un hermano también sería digno de verse jeje. Muchas gracias por leer. Muchos saludos.

 **Litapaz** : Muchas gracias, sí disfruté mucho de mi día libre jaja. Pues, si pensamos que muchas de nuestras historias están en el mismo universo, podría ser que Nodoka se hubiera embarazado en esa ocasión, pero entonces… ¿tendrá un bebé o tendrá un panda? XD. Besos.

 **Yui** : Bueno, ya que tanto insisten creo que tendré que escribir una segunda parte XD. Gracias a vos por leer. Besos.

 **Dee-Dee Zednem** : Parecía sad porque Kasumi es medio exagerada XD. Besos.

 **Akai27** : Lamentablemente creo que Ranma también actuaría un poco como su padre, porque no fue preparado para esas cosas jaja. Gracias por leer. Besos.

 **Noham** : El troleo es lo que mejor se me da XD. Beso.

Gracias a todos por leer. Mañana nos vemos.

Romina


	65. El rey demonio

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _El año de la felicidad_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **El rey demonio**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

Desde el castillo negro que estaba en Jusenkyo, lugar también conocido como la poza maldita, el gran rey demonio gobernaba con mano de hierro todas sus vastas tierras, que se extendían hasta el reino de Nipón, y aún allende los mares.

El trono oscuro emanaba maldad, el espaldar era tan alto y exagerado como el ego del rey demonio. En el asiento de pulida piedra azabache, el rey demonio aguardaba, su largo cabello, negro como el ala de un cuervo, caía por su espalda formando una larga trenza, tenía las piernas cruzadas y el cuerpo inclinado, con el codo apoyado en el brazo del trono y la mano en la mejilla. Elegante, silencioso y muy aburrido.

Mousse, señor de los hombres-topo, primer ministro del reino de la maldad, terminada de leer el informe diario ante su majestad:

—... y el reino de Joketsuzoku ha enviado una propuesta de paz, acordando el pago anual de mil monedas de oro por habitante, cien vírgenes y un panda —Mousse esperó, el rey hizo un gesto desganado con la mano, y continuó—. También ofrecen la mano de la princesa guerrera Shampoo en matrimonio a su egocentrísima excelencia.

—¿Y? ¿Eso es todo? —El rey demonio dejó caer el brazo, hastiado.

El general de las fuerzas de asalto, Ryoga el rompe-rocas, señor de los orcos, respingó su nariz de cerdo.

—El harem sigue creciendo, a lo menos su pervertidísima excelencia debería sentirse satisfecho...

El rey demonio le dedicó una sombría mirada a su general, que hizo que le temblara la voz, porque para él el famoso harem no era más que un gasto que aumentaba año tras año, solamente para mantener a la prisioneras políticas de los distintos reinos sometidos. El rey demonio jamás había tenido el más mínimo interés de meterse con esas princesas, a diferencia de su, _literalmente,_ cerdo general. Entonces lo dejó y volvió su atención a lo más divertido que había allí: la ventana.

—La princesa Shampoo de Joketsuzoku es una belleza entre todas las mujeres —dijo Mousse ajustándose los anteojos, sus bigotes de topo se balancearon a los lados de su nariz negra, en un gesto de ansiedad—, es talentosa en distintos artes de la seducción, una gran estratega y también una talentosa guerrera. No todos los días se encuentra una mujer con tales cualidades, su egocentrísima excelencia. Quizás sea una buena candidata para ser su consorte.

—Parece que alguien se ha enamorado —comentó Ryoga el rompe-rocas—. Pero me pregunto si es de fiar tu opinión, topo ciego. ¿Qué harías con ella si pudieras?, ¿vas a preguntarle dónde están sus encantos para no perderte? —rio con sorna.

—Sé mucho más sobre mujeres que tú, cerdito —replicó el hombre-topo—. Tú solo sabes lamerlas de pies a cabeza y dejarlas apestadas a alcohol, las pobres chicas de palacio ya están aterradas de verte, cerdo repugnante.

—¡Ellas me aman!

—¡Amarían verte asado a la parrilla!

—¡Silencio! —ordenó el rey de los demonios sin dejar de mirar hacia la ventana. Giró el rostro hacia Mousse—. ¿Te interesa esa princesa guerrera o lo que sea, Mousse?

—Jamás osaría anhelar uno de los tesoros de su excelencia —Mousse, señor de los hombres-topo, se inclinó elegantemente ante el rey—, pero si a usted no le apetece, creo que sería un desperdicio que terminara en la colección de este sucio cerdo pervertido.

—Te mataré, topo —susurró Ryoga el rompe-rocas.

—Quédatela entonces —ordenó el rey demonio—, mi madre ya no necesita más sirvientas por ahora y yo no tengo interés en esa princesa. Pensaba que las guerreras de Joketsuzoku serían un gran desafío, pero se rindieron ante mis ejércitos casi de inmediato. ¡Ni siquiera alcancé a unirme a la batalla! —chasqueó la lengua decepcionado, como un niño al que le negaban un caramelo.

—Agradezco su generosidad, excelencia —los ojos de Mousse brillaron tras los anteojos y sus bigotes se erizaron al imaginar el placer que le esperaba.

El general Ryoga refunfuñó cruzando los brazos.

—¿Algo más? —preguntó el rey.

—Sí, lo hay —Mousse ajustó sus gafas. Tras ellas Ryoga pudo ver cómo el topo afilaba la mirada en su contra, y temió—, es menester informarle que los avances para conquistar el pequeño e insignificante reino de Nerima han sido infructuosos.

El rey demonio se irguió sentándose en el trono.

—¿Cómo?... ¿No se suponía que sería una conquista fácil, necesaria solo para expandir nuestras fronteras hacia la costa? —El rey demonio cambió las piernas de posición y las volvió a cruzar con elegancia, y le dirigió una mirada amenazante a Ryoga—. General Ryoga rompe-rocas, señor de los orcos, ¿qué no te harías cargo de ese pequeño pueblo?

—Hemos… tenido inconvenientes, su excelencia…

—¿Inconvenientes?

—El reino de Nerima ha soportado el asedio por tres semanas completas —dijo Mousse en lugar de Ryoga, fastidiándolo—, los humanos de Nerima no cejan a pesar de la brutalidad del general cerdo. Han frustrado todos sus asaltos por la puerta principal, parecen ya adivinar que no sabe hacer otra cosa más que arremeter de frente a lo bruto. Y pareciera que poseen víveres para pasar el invierno si fuera necesario, a diferencia de sus ejércitos, excelencia, que no soportarán tanto si no enviamos refuerzos…

—¡No tenías que preocupar a su excelencia con detalles insignificantes, topo estúpido!

—Es tu estupidez la que intento evitar, cerdo imbécil, ¿no ves que si llega el invierno causarás más pérdidas y la humillación del ejército de nuestro rey? Jamás se ha visto un reino humano que nos resista por tanto tiempo y que nos ponga a prueba. ¡Tu ineptitud es imperdonable, general cerdo!

—¡No es mi culpa! —replicó Ryoga—. Esos humanos cuentan con el favor de sus diosas, ¡no hay cómo infundirles miedo!

—Así que si no te temen, no sabes urdir una estrategia para derrotarlos —se burló Mousse.

—Yo no dije eso, topo…

—¡Basta! —el rey demonio se masajeó la nariz a la altura de los ojos—. Quiero que alguien me explique de una buena vez, ¿qué son estas diosas y cómo pueden detener a mi invencible ejército por tanto tiempo?

—Son…

—No son diosas de verdad, su egocentrísima excelencia —Mousse volvió a adelantarse al general Ryoga, provocándole un hipo de rabia—, así es como las llama este inútil que les teme a simples mujeres humanas. Las famosas diosas no son otras que las hijas del rey Soun Tendo, princesas tan amadas por su pueblo como para oponérsele, majestad. Aunque no se puede negar que poseen ciertos talentos que las han divinizado a los ojos de su gente: poseen un corazón cálido y generoso, una mente inteligente para gobernar o para la estrategia, y una fuerza imparable y terquedad tan recia que casi parece un don.

—Así que diosas, ¿eh? —el rey demonio se frotó el mentón y sonrió—. Capaces de soportar al cabezota de Ryoga por tanto tiempo. Creo que debería ir en persona a conocerlas…

—¡No! —rugió Ryoga. Solo entonces el general rompe-rocas se percató de que había interrumpido al rey demonio—. Perdóneme, su egocentrísima excelencia —desesperado se encogió de rodillas en el piso—, pero no puede usted rebajarse tanto a aparecer en persona frente a un pequeño pueblo de humanos como ese.

—Pero yo quería…

—¡Me encargaré yo mismo de traerle en una semana a las tres diosas atadas como un trofeo para usted!

—… ir en persona, y…

—¡Por la gloria de nuestro reino de maldad, esos humanos pagarán, no tiene que mover un solo dedo!

—Ah, pero, yo…

—¡Partiré de inmediato, su excelencia!

Ryoga lo saludó de manera marcial y se retiró corriendo. El rey demonio se quedó con las manos extendidas y la boca abierta. Al mirar a Mousse descansó la espalda en el trono y guardó las apariencias rápidamente.

—Supongo que le daré otra oportunidad a ese idiota —dijo el rey demonio, un poco perplejo.

Pero sus ojos brillaban con el deseo de conocer en persona a esas diosas. ¡Finalmente un desafío digno de su poder! Estaba harto de aburrirse allí en el castillo, él quería conquistar, entrar en acción, luchar, demostrar que era el mejor contra un rival digno. ¿Cómo hacerlo si todos se rendían por culpa de su inconmensurable fama?

Apoyó los codos en los brazos de su trono y uniendo las puntas de sus dedos sonrió con malicia al tiempo que trazaba un plan.

.

.

Nota de autora: ¿Qué les pareció? Sí, esta historia tendrá continuación, aquí se trataba más bien de sentar las bases para poder seguir explorando este nuevo universo. Me gusta que por una vez Ranma no sea exactamente el bueno de la historia, o así parece jeje.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Recuerden que estamos creando la banda sonora de _El año de la felicidad._ Pueden dejarnos en nuestra página de facebook **Fantasy Fiction Estudios** las canciones que crean que van con la historia.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

También les cuento que pronto habrá un nuevo fic de Aoi Fhrey… shhh, pero eso es un secreto.

Para enterarse de todas estas cosas y más los invito a nuestra página. Sí, tenemos galletas y pastelillos :)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Haruri Saotome** : Espero que te haya sorprendido pero te haya gustado jeje. Saludos.

 **Dee-Dee Zednem** : No sé, te juro que no sé ;_; solo sale así. Bueno, Ryoga no me cae muy bien, pero contra Ukyo no tengo nada. Tendré que trabajar muy duro para darles una historia feliz. Besos.

 **Akai27** : Yo también pienso que Ranma solo sería feliz con Akane, y Akane con Ranma. Además, me gusta mucho pensar en eso del destino, y que de una manera u otra terminarían siendo pareja, es lo que trato de hacer en mis historias siempre. Besos.

 **Litapaz** : Me alegro de que te hay gustado, jeje. Te mando besos.

 **Ivarodsan** : Obvio, Ranma y Akane deben estar juntos al final, pase lo que pase jaja. Besos.

Gracias a todos por leer. Nos vemos mañana con otra historia.

Romina


	66. Cerezo en flor

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _El año de la felicidad_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **Cerezo en flor**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

Los pétalos de cerezo flotaron a su alrededor arrastrados por el viento, y algunos se quedaron pegados en el cabello trenzado de Ranma. Akane miró sus ojos mientras él le devolvía la mirada, y sin poder apartar la vista entreabrió los labios. Después arrugó los ojos y levantó una mano para cubrirse de la luz del sol que le daba de frente.

Con el otro brazo seguía apretando contra ella el libro que había estado leyendo, esa historia romántica que hacía que su corazón latiera apresurado a cada acercamiento de los protagonistas. Ese mismo libro que había tenido que cerrar de golpe cuando su prometido se acercó demasiado a ella y leyó entre las hojas las palabras azucaradas que se dirigían los personajes, y vislumbró apenas algunas escenas que a la propia Akane avergonzaban, pero que de todas formas no podía parar de leer.

Akane había cerrado el libro y lo había ocultado cerca de su pecho, entre sus brazos, porque sabía las burlas que vendrían después y lo que Ranma iba a decirle por estar leyendo aquellas cosas.

¿Era por eso por lo que la miraba tan intensamente? Como si quisiera descubrir en sus ojos parte de su alma y hallar el por qué a su atracción tan fuerte por aquellas novelas; era como si quisiera descubrir todos sus secretos. Como si…

Pero, ¿cuáles habían sido sus palabras?

 _¿Por qué leer si se puede practicar?_

¿Sí? ¿Lo había dicho realmente? ¡Pervertido! ¡Mil veces pervertido! ¿Qué le estaba insinuando?

Y allí estaba ella, mirando sus ojos azules, entreabriendo los labios como si ya supiera lo que venía, inconscientemente acercándose a él, sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo. Un pequeño paso más y Ranma estuvo casi rozando su rostro. Akane cerró los ojos.

¿Él lo haría? ¿Realmente lo haría? ¿No se arrepentiría después?

Una mano de Ranma fue a su cintura y Akane sintió que el calor le traspasaba la ropa y hacía que su piel se erizara. Sintió sus labios suaves, tibios; la brisa le hizo ondear la falda del uniforme y algunos mechones sueltos de la trenza de su prometido le hicieron cosquillas en las mejillas.

 _Akane…_

Fue el murmullo más dulce que nunca había escuchado.

—Ah…

Se pegó a él por instinto, era tanta su emoción que casi no podía percibir nada, ningún sonido, ningún aroma, ninguna sensación en el cuerpo.

—Akane… ¿Akane?... ¡Oye, Akane!

La chica se movió y sintió la suavidad del césped bajo la espalada, movió el brazo con el que se cubría los ojos; con el otro aferraba la novela contra su pecho.

—…¿Qué?

—Otra vez te quedaste dormida —comentó Yuka chasqueando la lengua—. Terminó el receso, tenemos que ir al salón.

Su amiga se alejó. Akane pestañeó y siguió unos momentos acostada en el pasto, a la sombra del gran árbol en el patio del instituto Furinkan. Sopló la brisa de la primavera y trajo arrastrando los pétalos de cerezo.

.

.

FIN

.

.

Nota de autora: Una pequeña historia que me inspiró un fanart. Espero que les haya gustado, tiene un toque lindo aunque todo fuera un sueño jaja.

Como siempre, recuerden que estamos compilando la banda sonora de _El año de la felicidad;_ pueden hacer sus aportes musicales en el facebook de **Fantasy Fiction Estudios**. Muchas gracias a todos los que ya nos dieron sus ideas de canciones, aún quedan muchas más por reunir.

Además. ¿qué creen? Ya solo restan 298 historias más; parecen muchas, pero el tiempo pasa muy rápido. Imaginen, ya hemos alcanzado más de 60. Todo es gracias al apoyo de ustedes que me leen cada día, se los agradezco de corazón.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Haruri Saotome** : Intentaré no tardar en continuarlo jeje. Gracias por leer. Besos.

 **Ivarodsan** : Sí, lo que Ranma tiene son unas muy sanas ganas de divertirse. Besos.

 **Guest** : Yo también soy RanmaxAkane forever XD, no te preocupes. Te mando un beso.

 **Akkase-Rainda** : ¡Bienvenida de nuevo! No te preocupes, aquí están todas las historias para que las leas cuando te quede mejor :D Besos para vos.

 **Guest** : Gracias por leer. Espero que las demás historias también te sigan gustando. Saludos.

 **Litapaz** : Ya veremos, y conoceremos a las tres diosas más adelante ;) Besos.

 **Dee-Dee Zednem** : Es que Ryoga es demasiado poco fiel XD, se enamora de la primera que se le cruza y le jura amor eterno. Podría decirse que Ranma es un poco como Herb en esa historia, tenés razón. Besos.

 **FlynnChan** : Muchas gracias :D Besos.

 **Amigocha** : Mousse es un topo porque es bastante cegatón, como un topo (o así dicen, nunca conocí un topo XD). Besos.

 **Kaori** : No tenés perdón por abandonarme T_T Jajaja, nah, es broma; me agrada que puedas disfrutar de mis historias, para eso están; y entiendo que debés estar ocupada así que no te preocupes. Miraculous Ladybag la conozco solo de nombre, no he visto nada de nada, pero voy a buscar a ver qué tal si es que se parece a Ángel. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Espero que todo te siga gustando. Besos para vos.

 **Caro-azuul** : Gracias :) Espero que te siga gustando cuando continúe. Saludos.

 **Lum** : ¡Querida Lum! Es un honor para mí que me leas y te gusten mis historias; sé todo lo ocupada que debés estar así que no te preocupes, con que las disfrutes ya soy feliz. Las dramáticas son las que menos me salen, pero quiero practicar escribir más jeje. Muchos besos para vos.

 **KityTyKitt** : Creo que es muy probable que se enamore de Akane ;) jeje. Besos.

 **Noham** : Ranma y Akane juntos para siempre es lo que más me gusta. Aunque también me gusta trolear, lo admito XD. Beso.

Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar. Mañana nos vemos.

Romina


	67. Responsabilidad

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _El año de la felicidad_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **Responsabilidad**

[continuación oficial del fic _Quizás_ de Noham]

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

El shinkansen avanzaba velozmente. Kasumi, con la cabeza apoyada contra el vidrio de la ventanilla, percibía la sutil vibración mientras observaba el paisaje que se deslizaba ante ella. En el asiento frente a ella su hermana Akane dormitaba pero aún sostenía firme a su pequeña sobrina que iba sentada en su regazo. La niña se distraía jugando con Ranma, que en el asiento de al lado hacía morisquetas y le hacía cosquillas para que el tiempo pasara más rápido.

En unos minutos llegarían a Tokio, a su casa, y podría volver a ver a todos. Al principio estuvo feliz de que Akane le propusiera volver con ellos, por primera vez en mucho tiempo había sentido su corazón ligero; sin embargo, a medida que la distancia hasta Nerima se acortaba sus nervios volvían a florecer. ¿Cómo sería recibida por todos? ¿Cómo la mirarían al regresar? ¿Cómo reaccionaría su padre? ¿Qué dirían todos al verla aparecer con una niña? A ella, la mujer perfecta. Kasumi, la que nunca rompía las reglas.

Pronto, muy pronto lo descubriría.

.

.

La puerta de la casa estaba abierta, Akane se apresuró a entrar, feliz, haciendo señas a los demás para que la siguieran.

—¡Estoy en casa! —anunció quitándose los zapatos y perdiéndose en el interior.

Ranma la siguió en silencio, un poco más tranquilo que su esposa, y antes de ir a la sala se giró a mirar a Kasumi y mostrarle una sonrisa para darle ánimos.

De pie ante la puerta de su casa, Kasumi Tendo dudaba. De pronto estaba demasiado nerviosa y avergonzada para entrar, no porque hubiera hecho algo mal al tener una hija estando soltera, ya había sobrepasado aquel pensamiento y estaba orgullosa de poder haber criado a su pequeña sola. Muchas veces antes había imaginado ese momento, que volvía a casa, que de nuevo traspasaba aquellas puertas y andaba por aquellas habitaciones tan conocidas, que se sentaba de nuevo ante la mesa de la sala junto con los demás, su familia, sus seres queridos. Quiso volver, de verdad quiso al principio, mientras aguantaba los dolores del parto; casi sin dormir en los primeros días del bebé ¡cuánto extrañó a sus hermanas en aquel momento! Y cuánto echaba de menos a su padre y su risa franca, su manera de siempre ver el asunto de manera positiva y darle ánimos. Los había echado de menos a todos y consideró seriamente volver a casa, pedir perdón por haber escapado y aceptar la reprimenda. Sin embargo, al final habló su orgullo y también su vergüenza y ya no pudo regresar a enfrentarlos a todos.

Al final Akane la había encontrado, y en circunstancias tan adversas, además, que no pudo rechazar su ayuda y finalmente estaba de nuevo en Nerima, allí en su casa.

Kasumi apretó a su hija contra el pecho y avanzó despacio. Casi sin hacer ruido se sacó los zapatos en la entrada y también descalzó a la niña. Afuera el sol brillaba, y el interior de la casa, ligeramente más oscuro, la encegueció por un momento. Anduvo despacio, siempre silenciosa, hasta que se encontró de frente a Nabiki, que la estudió de pies a cabeza con ojos asombrados y al final reparó en la niña.

—Ella es tu tía Nabiki —le susurró Kasumi a su hija, y después la dejó en el suelo para que caminara. La niña, sin embargo, no se movió de su lado y se aferró con las dos manos a su falda.

Kasumi recibió el abrazo afectuoso de Nabiki, que le dijo al oído:

—Tenemos tantas cosas de qué hablar, hermana —y Kasumi pudo percibir ese humor en su voz, casi podía imaginar su gesto de picardía.

La hermana mayor asintió y dejándola un momento siguió caminando hasta la sala. Ranma y Akane estaban sentados a la mesa; las puertas correderas estaban abiertas de par en par. Kasumi se asomó al exterior, su padre estaba sentado en el entarimado que daba al jardín, con las piernas dobladas y los ojos cerrados.

Kasumi le pidió a su hija que se quedara un momento con su tía Akane y la niña, más habituada a ella, obedeció; pero de todas maneras no dejaba de asomarse hacia afuera para ver qué era lo que estaba haciendo su madre.

Kasumi avanzó despacio hasta detenerse cerca de donde su padre estaba sentado; luego se sentó y al final se inclinó en una profunda reverencia.

—Padre, por favor perdóneme por haberme marchado —dijo.

Soun Tendo abrió los ojos de a poco y giró la cabeza hacia ella, pestañeando.

—Kasumi…

—He vuelto, padre, si es capaz de aceptarme en casa una vez más —siguió diciendo Kasumi. Sin hablar informalmente como antes, y sin levantar la cabeza.

—Kasumi… —Soun se movió hasta tocarle un hombro para hacer que se incorporara.

Su hija levantó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos.

—Kasumi… ¿en verdad has vuelto? —preguntó el hombre al borde de las lágrimas.

—Si es capaz de recibirme —habló Kasumi con voz quebrada.

—Oh, hija mía —lloriqueó Tendo mientras la abrazaba.

—Papá… —respondió Kasumi a su abrazo con la voz quebrada.

Ambos se estrecharon un momento entre lágrimas mientras los demás los miraban asomados desde la puerta. La pequeña niña escapó al cuidado de su tía y buscó el refugio de los brazos de su madre.

—Mamá…

Soun Tendo se separó de a poco de Kasumi para mirar a la pequeña con gran asombro, para después observar el rostro de su hija.

Ambos se miraron en silencio, con las lágrimas aún en los ojos.

—Papá… es… —murmuró Kasumi.

Akane se aferró al brazo de su esposo nerviosa.

—Vaya… ¡soy abuelo! —exclamó Tendo sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Kasumi rio feliz y los demás respiraron aliviados, dejando ir la tensión. Luego pasarían a la mesa, para almorzar todos juntos, y Kasumi les contaría de sus duros años viviendo sola y pasando de un trabajo a otro; los demás le contarían todo lo que había cambiado en Nerima y en sus vidas desde que ella se había ido.

Entre risas, comida compartida, algunas otras lágrimas y anécdotas, volvían a ser la familia de siempre, un poco cambiada, pero sintiendo el mismo amor.

.

.

Unas semanas más tarde Kasumi estaba barriendo la vereda frente a la casa, muy temprano en la mañana. Le encantaba haber vuelto a realizar aquellas tareas que para ella eran cotidianas, le había hecho muy bien volver a casa. Todavía tenía que lidiar con las habladurías de los vecinos, y con las miradas que le dirigían los que trabajaban en los negocios del barrio cada vez que iba a hacer las compras.

Ni su padre ni sus hermanas habían indagado en detalles, solo Nabiki había insinuado que podía contarle la identidad del padre de su hija si así lo deseaba, pero ante el silencio de Kasumi ya no habló del tema. Ella aún no estaba preparada para hablar, sin embargo sabía que estando allí en Nerima muy pronto sería inevitable el reencuentro y aunque ella no recordaba casi nada de aquella noche, de los detalles y de cómo había terminado embarazada, debía asumir todas las consecuencias. Y parte de las consecuencias eran también informar al padre de su hija de todo lo que había ocurrido en aquel tiempo.

Kasumi se detuvo de pronto al ver avanzar hacia ella a alguien por la acera. Era una figura erguida, imponente, con cierto aire señorial. Kasumi apretó el mango de la escoba con las dos manos mientras su corazón se contraía.

La figura se acercó lo suficiente para que Kasumi pudiera reconocer al hombre, que siguió avanzando, hasta que sus ojos se encontraron. Él la miró atentamente y luego paseó la vista por todo su cuerpo de forma rápida, Kasumi se sonrojó.

—Me han llegado ciertos rumores —dijo él—. Creo que es necesario que hablemos.

Kasumi tragó. No era posible que él… No, no dejaría que siquiera intentara llevarse a su hija. Era el padre y lo comprendía, sabía que no podría ser irresponsable, su hija necesitaba un padre y no era culpa suya que su madre fuera tan débil y hubiera escogido mal; por supuesto que él debería formar parte de su vida de ahora en adelante, pero no permitiría que se la arrebatara.

—No dejaré… que te la lleves —murmuró Kasumi, con los labios temblando a pesar de intentar parecer firme.

Los ojos de él se agrandaron un momento, después los cerró y asintió apenas.

—Me gustaría verla —indicó.

Kasumi dudó un momento y después tomó aire. Inclinó la cabeza e invitó con un gesto a Tatewaki Kuno a entrar en su casa. Luego lo siguió al interior y cerró la puerta.

.

.

FIN

.

.

Nota de autora: Antes de leer esta historia deberían leer mi fic _Nunca,_ y después de ese también el fic _Quizás_ de Noham, que es una continuación de ese. Y al final venir a leer este.

Lamento ese enredo XD. Igual creo que podrían comprender la historia sin leerlos, pero sería mucho más emocionante así, sobre todo porque aquí finalmente se revela quién era aquella persona que pasó la noche con Kasumi O.O ¿Se lo esperaban ustedes?

Shinkansen es el nombre de las líneas férreas de alta velocidad en Japón (literalmente significa «nueva línea troncal»), pero en realidad el shinkansen es simplemente el tren bala; solo que me gustó más darle el nombre que se usa en Japón.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **AkaneSayumi** : Tenés razón, se hará realidad. Besos.

 **Fhrey** : Buuu, yo quería algún comentario sobre qué te parecían algunas de las otras historias y te viniste con esta XD. Pues esa es la idea, hacer algunas otras historias inspiradas en las fantasías de Akane y sus novelas jeje. Saludos.

 **Litapaz** : El fanart está en facebook, lo usamos para anunciar el capítulo :) No te preocupes, habrá otras veces que no sean sueños jeje. Besos.

 **Caia-chan** : Jajaja, bueno, ya veremos si las cosas pasan así o no. Gracias por leer. Saludos.

 **Ivarodsan** : Sí, cuando el sueño es lindo no se quiere despertar y el golpe de la realidad es horrible :( Besos.

 **Nube Escarlata** : La continuación del dios demonio va a tardar un poquito porque es más complicada, pero sí vendrá. Me alegro de que te haya gustado. Te mando un beso.

 **KityTyKitt** : Ya habrá otros fics con mucha dulzura, no te preocupes jaja. Besos.

 **Dee-Dee Zednem** : Por lo que vi en algunos blogs de youtube ya casi están terminando de florecer los sakuras, debe ser el cambio climático :O Oh, soy tan mala yo, solo se me ocurren ideas para hacer sufrir a Ryoga XD. Pero en este fic no fue maltratado para nada. Besos.

 **Amigocha** : Ya habrá otra que sea cierta, no te preocupes, de vez en cuando es buena una dosis de azúcar. Besos.

 **Rosefe-123** : Muchas gracias por leer. Luego habrá más momentos dulces entre Ranma y Akane. Besos.

 **Noham** : ¿Qué?... XDDD. Beso.

 **Haruri Saotome** : Ya tendrá tiempo para besarla mucho XD. Saludos.

 **Guest** : Sí, podés ir a Fantasy Fiction Estudios en facebook y proponer todos los temas que quieras. Saludos.

Muchas gracias a todos los que leen. Mañana nos vemos.

Romina


	68. Remembranza

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _El año de la felicidad_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **Remembranza**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

Junto a la hoguera, el pequeño Ranma dormía con un pie salido del saco de dormir, los brazos abiertos y las pequeñas manos cerradas. Tenía la boca entreabierta y hacía un pequeño sonido, como una especie de ronquido, con cada inspiración. El cabello negro y suelto estaba desordenado y enmarañado alrededor de su cabeza, lo tenía ya bastante largo; su padre, Genma Saotome, lo observaba desde el otro lado de la fogata. ¿Debería hacerle un corte de cabello?, ¿o era mejor que lo dejara así? Después de todo, quien sabe cuánto tiempo podría disfrutar el pobre niño de una cabellera como aquella, si había heredado sus genes —y así parecía, porque era perspicaz, muy apuesto e inteligente—, en la primera juventud su sedosa mata de pelo comenzaría a menguar y luego…

Genma Saotome apartó la vista del pequeño, sintiendo un escalofrío. Luego, llegaría la época de ponerse un vergonzoso pañuelo para ocultar los estragos implacables de la naturaleza, como le ocurría a él.

Un búho ululó en la noche, y Genma percibió el sonido de algún animal andando rápido por el bosque. No le agradaban aquellos ruidos, le ponían de punta el poco pelo que tenía, siempre prefería aprovecharse de la hospitalidad de algún alma bondadosa que los invitara a pasar la noche bajo techo, o incluso usar el poco dinero de que disponían para pagar algún hostal o pensión. Pero había momentos, como aquel, en que le apetecía otra cosa, el dinero bien gastado era un regocijo para el alma. Además, a Ranma le servía la vida a la intemperie para hacerse hombre. Así le había prometido a su esposa, que Ranma sería un hombre entre los hombres, sino no valía la pena el gran esfuerzo que él estaba haciendo.

Genma estiró las piernas y se apoyó en un codo, destapó la primera de las botellas de sake que había comprado y levantó la cabeza para mirar las estrellas, al tiempo que daba el primer trago. Recordó el agraciado perfil de su bella esposa Nodoka, y su brillante cabello recogido sobre la nuca; aquella nuca tan bien proporcionada, blanca, suave, destellante, un cuello que le daba escalofríos de placer. Aquel porte, aquella inclinación de la cabeza, aquella forma de llevar el kimono; seguro que Nodoka tenía algo de geisha, nunca se lo había preguntado, pero quizá.

Al terminar la botella, Genma cambió de posición, apoyándose en el otro codo. Le echó una mirada a Ranma, que se giró en su saco de dormir, dándole la espalda. Genma se sintió a sus anchas para cerrar los ojos y volver a pensar en Nodoka, su grácil y hermosa Nodoka, que ocultaba su agradable figura tras aquel kimono, un trasto inútil, si le preguntaban a él, pues era difícil de poner, y aún más difícil de sacar. Oh, pero valía la pena quitarlo, sí que valía, pues bajo el kimono estaba el cuerpo dulce, tibio, de Nodoka. Nodoka que soltaba su cabello siempre perfumado; Nodoka que acercaba sus manos siempre tímidas para tocarlo, Nodoka, sus largas piernas que lo envolvían. Nodoka, oh, dulce Nodoka, que mostraba en la intimidad su fuerte carácter, y a él le encantaba doblegar ese carácter. Tonta, torpe, despistada, pero dulce, suave, hermosa Nodoka.

La segunda botella se había vaciado, y Genma la dejó caer con dedos torpes sobre el pasto a su lado. Destapó la tercera y de a poco se dejó caer hasta terminar acostado sobre la hierba, con el estrellado cielo sobre él. Cerró los ojos y en seguida percibió el cálido tacto de las suaves manos de Nodoka en su rostro y su voz hablándole en el oído.

—Esposo mío, recuéstate y descansa en mi regazo.

—Sí… —replicó él, extasiado.

Al abrir los ojos creyó ver su perfil recortado contra el cielo oscuro de la noche. Sus ojos brillantes y bonitos.

—Ah… Nodoka…

—Debes estar cansado, amor mío.

—Sí, mucho… demasiado…

—Haces demasiado por nosotros —la voz de Nodoka destilaba una ternura infinita—. Te lo agradezco, esposo mío, haces que me enamore aún más de ti.

Genma se sonrió victorioso y cerró los ojos otra vez.

—Mi vida es sacrificada, pero todo vale la pena… si tú me esperas, Nodoka.

—Te esperaré siempre, mi amor.

—Cuando volvamos Ranma será un hombre entre los hombres, y yo seré tu héroe, ¿verdad?

—Claro que sí, esposo mío.

—Los caminos… son muy solitarios —balbuceó Genma—… te extraño… a cada momento… en las noches solitarias…

—Shhh… descansa, esposo mío… tu Nodoka está aquí para ti.

—Me recibirás cuando llegue… ¿verdad?

—Así es.

—Me amarás por siempre… ¿cierto?

Genma dejó caer la cabeza a un costado, vencido por el sueño. La botella resbaló de su mano y el resto del sake se regó en el suelo. Creyó escuchar entre sus sueños, la voz siempre dulce de Nodoka que le decía:

—Te amaré por siempre.

.

.

FIN

.

.

Nota de autora: Esta historia simplemente salió jeje. Siempre que escribo de esta pareja hay como un deje de melancolía, como de cosas que podrían haber pasado, pero nunca fueron; no sé, es una sensación extraña que quizá se transmita en el fic. Espero que les guste.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hoy les recomiendo un fic. Si quieren leer algo diferente, con personajes muy IC, pueden leer el fic de **Aoi Fhrey** , _Kaala vs. Him._

Espero que también disfruten esa lectura.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Recuerden que para cualquier cosa estamos en facebook, en **Fantasy Fiction Estudios**. Dudas, sugerencias, reclamos o regalos serán recibidos allí. Jojojo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Camuchis** : ¡Hola! ¿Qué será monse? Jaja Supongo que aburridas o algo así XD; bueno, por eso cada uno tiene sus gustos y como hay variedad se puede elegir lo que se quiera. Te agradezco mucho tus palabras, me animan mucho de verdad, hay momentos en que cuesta seguir, pero si alguien lee y a alguien le gusta vale la pena. Cuidate vos también. Saludos :D

 **AkaneSayumi** : Pues sí, lo que son las cosas XDD. Besos.

 **Litapaz** : Como todo ocurrió en la noche del casamiento de Ranma y Akane no creo que hubiera podido ser él, Akane no lo hubiera dejado XD. No había pensado en esa continuación que decís, pero la tendré en cuenta, muchas gracias :) Besos.

 **Haruri Saotome** : Kasumi siempre sorprende; pero todo fue culpa del sake en realidad. Besos.

 **Caia-chan** : Sí, a pesar de todo está en su casa y todo le irá bien. Besos para vos.

 **KityTyKitt** : ¿En serio pensaste en Kuno? Mucha gente creía que era Ryoga jaja. Te felicito por haber acertado. Gracias por leer. Besos.

 **Mkcint** : Ah, ¿eras vos el guest? Jajaja. Bueno, pues parece que tus plegarias se escuchan, podés pedir más continuaciones si querés, a ver si quizá también se te hacen realidad XD. Aww, la verdad sí somos el uno para el otro, gracias por decirlo. Te mando besos.

 **Amigocha** : Espero que hayas leído cómo ocurrió todo y me puedas decir qué te pareció jaja. Besos.

 **Dee-Dee Zednem** : Bueno, _Quizás_ es un fic de Noham, pero continúa un fic mío que se llama _Nunca_ (pero ese fic no está en esta colección, es aparte, lo escribí hace años); y el capítulo de ayer era como una tercera parte, que vendría después de _Quizás_ XD. Bastante complicado, sí, lo siento jaja. Besos.

 **Caro-azuul** : Lamento el spoiler :( Espero que igual pudieras disfrutar de todas las historias. Besos.

 **Rosefe-123** : No podría haber sido Ranma porque todo sucedió en su casamiento, y creo que Akane lo habría tenido vigilado (y ocupado XD). Muchas gracias por leer. Besos.

 **Ivarodsan** : Varias personas pensaron que era Ranma jaja, otros pensaban en Ryoga. No creí que tuvieran de candidato a Kuno también, bien pensado. Besos.

 **Noham** : Bueno, cuando quieras escribimos algo juntos, ¿sí? Beso.

Gracias a todos por leer. Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	69. Just luv me

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _El año de la felicidad_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **Just luv me**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

Konatsu se movió en el futón hacia un lado y hacia el otro. El resfrío lo tenía incómodo, se le tapaba la nariz constantemente y no podía dormir por tener que estar limpiándose cada dos por tres; además, el cuerpo le dolía y no podía descansar, no importaba en qué posición se pusiera. Para completar, se le secaba la garganta y estiró la mano para tomar agua del vaso que tenía a un lado en el piso, pero estaba vacío. Fastidiado, Konatsu se debatió entre aguantarse así o levantarse para buscar más agua en la cocina.

De nuevo se giró a un lado y al otro. Sus ojos estaban abiertos desde hacía rato y ya se había acostumbrado a la oscuridad; podía ver perfectamente que el futón a su lado continuaba vacío. ¿Qué hora sería? El restaurante ya había cerrado, a juzgar por el silencio, sin embargo, Ukyo todavía no se iba a acostar.

Konatsu bufó, sin querer aceptar todavía que otra de las razones que lo tenía intranquilo era la presencia del joven Ryoga Hibiki en la casa. No él precisamente, que era un muchacho simpático, agradable, incluso gracioso cuando se perdía en el pasillo que llevaba de su cuarto al baño. No, Ryoga Hibiki parecía ser una buena persona, en lo poco que él lo había conocido. El problema era Ryoga Hibiki y la señora Ukyo juntos. Charlando juntos, cocinando juntos, riendo juntos, llevando juntos el restaurante. Sin él.

Las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos. Oh, no, no eran celos, se repetía una y otra vez, no lo eran. Había sido una tremenda suerte que justo el joven Ryoga estuviera de paso por allí cuando él había enfermado y la señora Ukyo estaba cargada de trabajo; era una suerte que él hubiera aceptado ayudarlos. Konatsu no tenía nada contra él, no tenía por qué estar preocupado tampoco, pronto él se mejoraría y el joven Ryoga ya no sería necesario y podría prepararle un par de okomoniyakis para el camino y decirle adiós. Sí, así pasaría.

Konatsu se decidió por levantarse, porque la incomodidad de la garganta no lo abandonaría a menos que hiciera algo, y así no podría pegar ojo en toda la noche; y si no descansaba no mejoraría, y tampoco podría prepararle okonomiyais al joven Ryoga y despedirlo sonriente. Y él no quería ser desagradecido, quería despedir al joven Ryoga con una sonrisa muy ancha de agradecimiento; quizá, si se sentía lo suficientemente bien, le haría tres okomoniyakis.

Sorbió por la nariz y se calzó las pantuflas mientras se envolvía en su yukata. Levantarse había costado más de lo que había imaginado, le dolían mucho las piernas, y los brazos parecía que eran de plomo. Hasta se le antojaba un té, un té muy caliente que lo hiciera sentir mejor, que la tibieza de aquel líquido le llegara hasta el corazón para aliviarlo. Ah, pero ¿qué cosas pensaba? Él no era así, por definición era una persona alegre, la vida lo había tratado bastante mal, por eso él procuraba agradecer las más pequeñas cosas como si fueran el mayor tesoro; valoraba cada gesto, cada acción, cada pequeño regalo. Procuraba ser feliz con poco, pues había aprendido que en realidad los seres humanos solo poseían lo que tenían en el corazón, por eso intentaba que su corazón estuviera lleno de cosas agradables, positivas y felices. Debía ser por su resfriado, por la enfermedad, que se volvía así de depresivo, con el ánimo decaído le surgían pensamientos muy sombríos, que él tenía que esforzarse una y otra vez por hacer retroceder hasta el fondo de la mente.

Bajó la estrecha escalera muy despacio, tapándose la boca para procurar hacer el menor ruido posible cuando le daban ganas de toser. En el piso de abajo las luces estaban apagadas, solo veía apenas una luz tenue que venía desde la puerta que llevaba al restaurante, la cocina quedaba en la dirección contraria, pero Konatsu no pensó demasiado antes de dirigirse al local. Una morbosa curiosidad lo impulsaba, quería saber… Luego podría ir a la cocina, buscar agua, volver a acostarse, dormir, descansar, tener dulces sueños, con suerte. Ahora, solo quería mirar, quería saber… si…

Apoyó la espalda en la pared y escudriñó por la puerta abierta, con sumo cuidado, haciendo uso de sus técnicas ninjas. Ukyo y Ryoga estaban allí, las luces eran mínimas, hablaban casi en susurros ¿Tal vez para que él no pudiera oírlos desde el piso de arriba? Ellos estaban sentados bastante cerca de la puerta, tomando una taza de té; las volutas de vapor subían desde las tazas, con ojos vidriosos Konatsu se quedó mirando aquello, como perdido en sus propios pensamientos, ajeno al mundo. La voz de Ryoga fue lo que lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, se escabulló un poco más atrás, para que no lo descubrieran allí espiando.

—Ukyo… yo… —tartamudeó Ryoga.

—Deberías aceptar —dijo la chica, interrumpiéndolo—, ¿dónde podrías estar mejor que aquí conmigo?

Ryoga agachó la cabeza.

—Está… Akari…

Ukyo se quedó en silencio, bajó también la cabeza, pero un instante después volvió a levantarla para mirarlo.

—¿Tú… la amas? —preguntó directa.

Ryoga, sorprendido, la miró a los ojos; el rubor se extendió por sus mejillas.

—No… no lo sé —respondió al final.

—Ya veo —Ukyo se mordió los labios antes de lanzar otra pregunta—. ¿A mí… me quieres, aunque sea un poco?

El muchacho nervioso se rascó la nuca.

—Pues… esa es una pregunta difícil.

—¿Entonces no te gusto? ¿No sientes nada en absoluto?

Él se sonrojó todavía más, y Konatsu pudo ver la tenue sonrisa que se dibujaba en los labios de la señora Ukyo.

—No puedes decir que no, ¿eh? —insistió—. Vamos, Ryoga, te conozco, y sé que… al menos sientes algo. ¿Podría llegar a ser… amor?

Konatsu contuvo el aliento. Ukyo tenía las mejillas de un suave rosado.

—Han pasado muchas cosas, Ukyo —dijo Ryoga.

—Lo sé. Ranma y Akane se casaron, tuvimos que renunciar a parte de nuestros sueños, pero eso no significa que debamos renunciar a todo. Yo quiero vivir, Ryoga, quiero sentir el verdadero amor… el amor correspondido.

Ryoga la miró a los ojos nuevamente y ambos se sostuvieron la mirada un largo momento. Luego Ryoga se levantó, pero no para acercarse a ella, como Konatsu temía, sino para darle la espalda.

—Akane es una chica maravillosa —dijo con sentimiento, empuñando una mano—. No, Ukyo, no me malinterpretes, sé que mis sueños se han roto en pedazos; mi amor por ella era puro, no buscaba imponerse, me conformé con ser su amigo incondicional porque me di cuenta de lo que ella sentía. Tú no estabas allí, Ukyo, en Jusenkyo, no la viste arriesgar su vida por el idiota de Ranma. Si lo hubieras visto, si hubieras podido contemplar su amor sacrificado…

Ukyo se llevó una mano al pecho escuchándolo hablar. El muchacho suspiró.

—Ranma no la merece, por supuesto, pero no tuve más remedio que hacerme a un lado —siguió diciendo Ryoga—. La propia Akane, tan dulce, tan tierna, me confirmó la noticia de su boda, y pude ver su alegría reflejada en sus ojos. Su hermana Nabiki nos hizo una jugarreta dándonos direcciones falsas y esa vez no pudimos impedirla; seguramente todo fue planeado por Ranma. Ese canalla incluso ha viajado a China varias veces y nunca ha sido capaz de traerme un poco de agua del pozo del hombre ahogado —reclamó Ryoga con sentimiento.

—Ranma y Akane han hecho su vida —intervino Ukyo—, nosotros debemos hacer lo mismo. Tú y yo podríamos…

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Ryoga bajando la cabeza apesadumbrado.

—¿Cómo? —repitió Ukyo—. ¿Qué quieres decir?

—¿Cómo podríamos tú y yo estar juntos? ¿Cómo puedo obligarte a aceptarme? —dejó caer los brazos a cada lado del cuerpo, derrotado.

Ukyo se levantó de golpe y dio un paso hacia él, vacilante. Al final, terminó con la distancia abrazándolo por la espalda. Ryoga asombrado levantó la al sentir sus brazos rodeándolo. Konatsu, todavía observándolos atentamente cubierto por la pared, apretó con las dos manos el vaso que traía, tan atento a esa escena como si fuera parte de ella.

—Tú no me obligas a nada —dijo Ukyo en un susurro—. Yo… te quiero, te acepto como eres. ¿Lo comprendes? Akane ha seguido su camino, debes dejarla libre, tu corazón tiene que abrirse a… nuevas posibilidades. Incluso Akari… —Ukyo apoyó la frente en la espalda de Ryoga, estrechándolo un poco más al mismo tiempo— ella nunca podrá entenderte como yo, lo sé; porque yo también he viajado durante años con una sola idea en la mente, he recorrido Japón, he sufrido los desafíos del camino, he derramado lágrimas. Yo sé lo que es vivir de esa manera, también pasé mucho tiempo persiguiendo un sueño que al final no se ha podido hacer realidad… Sé todo lo que vives, sé lo que se siente. Y Akari… Akari nunca podrá entenderte de esta forma, ni amarte así.

—U-Ukyo… —murmuró Ryoga.

—Señora Ukyo —susurró apenas Konatsu desde su lugar de espía.

Ryoga se soltó del abrazo y se giró para enfrentar a la chica. Ambos se miraron a los ojos, la gran mezcla de sentimientos contradictorios reflejada en ellos.

—Ryoga… yo…

—Ukyo…

Se acercaron casi sin percatarse. Ukyo levantó más la cabeza, dispuesta a recibir el dulce beso. Ryoga estaba a solo un milímetro de distancia. Ambos cerraron los ojos, sus labios se tocaron.

Las pupilas de Konatsu se agrandaron y en ellas se reflejó aquel momento tan íntimo para la pareja.

El ninja se hizo hacia atrás, cerró los ojos con fuerza, sin querer ver más, sin querer saber qué más ocurriría. Se alejó procurando no hacer ruido; como un autómata fue hasta la cocina y llenó su vaso con agua. Luego, al subir la escalera, se concentró en no derramar ni una gota, ni siquiera una sola gota del vaso.

Al llegar a la habitación que compartía con Ukyo se metió en su futón y se cubrió completamente con las mantas, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, para dormirse más rápido.

Esa noche soñó que hacía una docena de okomoniyakis para despedir a Ryoga, y le decía adiós con una gran sonrisa, para no volver a verlo nunca más.

.

.

FIN

.

.

Nota de autora: Estoy intentando escribir un poco más de esta pareja (aunque no sea una pareja que me guste en realidad), y además, trataba de hacer una historia donde Ryoga no termine muerto, mutilado, castrado o humillado XD.

Este capítulo está ambientado en el universo de _Todo el olvido está lleno de memoria_ ; podríamos decir que mientras Ranma y Akane vivían lo suyo esto era lo que «se cocinaba» en el restaurante de Ukyo (qué metáfora me mandé XD).

El título es por una canción de Britney Spears :)

Perdonen que no responda cada uno de sus comentarios, estoy un poco enferma T_T (como el propio Konatsu, así me inspiré jeje), pero no pensaba dejarlos sin historia, espero que les haya gustado aunque sea un poquito, la hice con todo mi cariño. Gracias a **Haruri Saotome, Dee-Dee Zednem, Camuchis, Ivarodsan, KityTyKitt, Akai27, Akkase-Rainda, Leidy Flourite, Amigocha**. Besitos para todos ustedes.

También agradezco a todos los follows y los favoritos y la gente nueva que se suma a leer, me gustaría saber qué opinan o qué sentimientos les generaron las diferentes historias.

Ante cualquier duda o comentario, estoy en facebook en **Fantasy Fiction Estudios**.

Gracias a todos. Ahora me tomaré mi limonada, mis remedios y me iré a descansar. Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	70. El salvaje este

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _El año de la felicidad_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **El salvaje este**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

La mujer pelirroja se bajó de la diligencia y el gran panda la siguió. Ambos llevaban una maleta y se quedaron mirando la entrada del pueblo; la mujer sonrió satisfecha y se volvió a mirar al panda.

—¿Qué te parece? —le preguntó.

El animal hizo un sonido que parecía de aprobación y la mujer asintió. Ambos avanzaron por entre las casas, las botas y el ruedo del vestido de la mujer estaban sucios de la tierra del camino, su cabello trenzado le caía por la espalda y un pequeño sombrero protegía su blanca piel del sol. El panda a su lado parecía casi humano, caminando en las dos patas traseras, tomando la maleta con sus garras y mirando a un lado y al otro amenazante, como si fuera el protector de la pelirroja.

Llegaron a la tienda de provisiones, donde había varios clientes, que empezaron a cuchichear entre sí cuando vieron al enorme panda. Un par de mujeres huyeron asustadas. Cuando le tocó el turno a la pelirroja, se acercó al mostrador con una gran sonrisa y se echó hacia adelante.

—Buenos días, me llamo Ranko Saotome, soy artista de variedades.

—Ah, qué bien por ti —le respondió el anciano de anteojos que atendía, con cara de aburrimiento—. ¿Qué vas a llevar?

—Ahm… —la pelirroja miró alrededor—, quiero información. Necesito saber dónde hay una posada para descansar, y también cuál es la taberna más concurrida, y… —bajó un poco la voz y puso una mano junto a su boca para hablar más en secreto— el burdel más famoso también.

El anciano se inclinó un poco por encima del mostrador para mirarla de pies a cabeza.

—Todo eso te saldrá dos mil yenes —dijo el anciano, sin cambiar su mirada aburrida.

—¿Qué?

—La información cuesta cara. Además, tu… —el viejo dudó— tu mascota… espantó a mis clientes, tienes que resarcirme de alguna manera.

—Pero si Genma no hace daño a nadie, es un panda amaestrado y muy manso —se quejó Ranko.

El panda hizo un par de sonidos y movió la cabeza asintiendo.

—Como sea, el precio es ese, ¿lo tomas o…?

El anciano vendedor se interrumpió levantando la cabeza y mirando al frente. Sus anteojos se deslizaron hasta la punta de su nariz y el labio le tembló ligeramente.

—Ah, señor Kuno, bienvenido —saludó en seguida mirando nervioso alrededor.

La mujer pelirroja se volteó a ver quién había entrado. Era un hombre alto de cabello castaño corto, que andaba a grandes y lentos pasos, con un aire distinguido, como si fuera el rey del lugar. Traía encima de la camisa una chaqueta de muy buena calidad, y los protectores de cuero de sus pantalones vaqueros parecían nuevos; sus botas resonaban en el suelo de madera. La pelirroja vio que la pistola que traía colgada del cinto brillaba cuando le daba la luz. El hombre se quitó el sombrero y saludó con una inclinación de cabeza, luego, sus ojos se dirigieron a una de las mujeres que estaba allí comprando.

—Vaya, la bella Akane Tendo está aquí también, qué suerte la mía —dijo el recién llegado.

Ranko vio que la mujer bufaba y después movía uno de los mechones de su largo cabello azulado por sobre el hombro. Se volteó a ver a aquel hombre y Ranko pudo ver su rostro muy bello y sus grandes ojos marrones.

—Hola, Kuno —dijo secamente la mujer de ojos café.

—¿Qué te parece si para celebrar este afortunado encuentro tú y yo salimos juntos? —dijo Kuno sonriendo de costado.

—No, gracias.

—Creo que escuché mal, hermosa Akane, ¿acaso dijiste que no? Debe haber sido un error, un eco de tu timidez que te obliga a negarte, cuando en realidad quieres estar entre mis brazos —dijo Kuno, todavía sonriente, y se acercó más a ella.

Ranko vio sorprendida que la chica llamada Akane Tendo sacaba un revolver de su cinturón y le apuntaba al tipo llamado Kuno haciendo una mueca de desagrado.

—Ya deja de molestarme, Kuno, no saldré contigo —dijo martillando el arma y apuntándole.

El viejito que atendía la tienda se ocultó detrás del mostrador y Ranko vio que las demás personas también se ocultaban y algunas salían corriendo.

Kuno rio alegre.

—Oh, me encantan las chicas con tanto carácter como tú, mi dulce Akane —la rodeó por la cintura con un brazo y la atrajo hacia él para susurrarle—. Y me encantaría doblegar ese carácter.

Akane Tendo apretó la mandíbula y Ranko decidió intervenir, antes de que la cosa llegara a mayores. Se acercó aclarándose la garganta.

—Ejem, ejem. Disculpe, señor, la jovencita dijo que no le interesaba así que es mejor que la deje en paz, ¿verdad?

Kuno reparó en ella por primera vez y sus ojos brillaron. Aflojó un poco el agarre en Akane, pero no la soltó.

—Qué interesante muchachita, ¿cuál es tu nombre? —preguntó.

—Soy Ranko Saotome, artista de variedades —dijo la pelirroja.

—Eres… —Kuno la recorrió de arriba abajo con ojos ávidos— eres una tierna flor de los caminos que no ha sido mancillada por el cruento sol, eres como una diosa con cabellos de fuego.

—¿Qué?

Le rodeó la cintura con el brazo libre y la acercó a él; entonces, estrechando a ambas mujeres rio como loco.

—¡Sucumbamos al amor, hermosas doncellas! Hay bastante Tatewaki Kuno para ambas, no me negaré a los placeres de ninguna de las dos.

—¿Qué diablos dices? —gritó la pelirroja.

—¡Primero muerta! —exclamó Akane Tendo.

Y las dos al mismo tiempo, sin ponerse de acuerdo previamente, le dieron un tremendo puñetazo al galán. Kuno salió volando, rompió el techo de la tienda y se perdió en el cielo despejado de la tarde.

Ambas mujeres respiraron agitadas y se observaron sorprendidas.

—Ese fue un buen puñetazo — comentó Ranko.

—Lo mismo digo —replicó Akane.

Y al final se sonrieron.

—Mi tienda, ¡mi pobre tienda! —lloriqueó el anciano tras el mostrador, tomándose la cabeza con las manos.

—Lo lamento, señor Himura —Akane hizo una reverencia apenada—. Se lo pagaré, se lo prometo.

—Señorita Akane, todas las veces es lo mismo —siguió lloriqueando el señor Himura.

—Lo siento, de verdad lo siento —siguió disculpándose Akane sonrojada.

—Mejor cásese con el señor Kuno de una vez, así todo esto acaba —comentó el señor Himura.

—¡Nunca! —exclamó Akane haciendo un gesto de horror. Después tomó aire varias veces y volvió a inclinarse—. Se lo pagaré, no lo dude, señor Himura.

Entonces Akane salió de la tienda. Ranko observaba la escena asombrada y sin entender nada.

—¡Y tú! —el viejecito la apuntó con el dedo—. Es tu culpa también, tendrás que pagar por mi techo. ¡Y además me debes dos mil yenes!

—¿Está loco? —exclamó Ranko—. Le pagaré su techo, pero no le debo nada más, usted no me dio ninguna información; ¡es un viejo abusador!

—Oh, las jovencitas de hoy en día no tienen modales —se quejó el viejo con la mano en el corazón.

Ranko le sacó la lengua y se dio media vuelta. Al llegar a la puerta se dio cuenta de que su panda no la seguía como siempre; miró alrededor y lo descubrió en un rincón tomando una copita de jerez.

—¿Qué haces ahí, Genma? ¡Vamos! —le gritó.

El panda gesticuló con los brazos gimiendo.

—¿Por los nervios? ¡Por los nervios mis botas gastadas! No seas aprovechado y vámonos de aquí —salió haciendo sonar fuertemente los tacones de sus botas.

El panda la siguió corriendo a cuatro patas, llevando el mango de la maleta entre los dientes.

—¡Ese era mi jerez! —vociferó el viejo Himura—. Más vale que me pagues o te encontraré, ¡te encontraré, pelirroja!

.

.

—Vaya lío —murmuró Ranko andando a paso lento por las calles del pueblo—. ¿Por qué siempre tengo esta facilidad para encontrar problemas, Genma?

Miró al panda, que se encogió de hombros. Ranko suspiró derrotada. Al levantar la cabeza se encontró con la mujer de la tienda ante ella.

—Lamento todo lo que ocurrió —le dijo la mujer sinceramente—. No quería meterte en problemas.

—Ah, bueno, la vida es así —Ranko sonrió y cruzó las manos detrás de la cabeza de forma relajada—. Además, no fue tu culpa sino de ese tipo loco. Ah, por cierto, soy Ranko Saotome, artista de variedades.

Le extendió la mano y la otra la estrechó correspondiendo la sonrisa.

—Mucho gusto. Me llamo Akane Tendo.

El panda se acercó a Ranko en cuatro patas y le dio suaves cabezazos en el costado.

—Y este es mi panda, Genma —agregó la pelirroja torciendo la boca—. Saluda, Genma, y compórtate bien de una vez.

El panda abrió la boca haciendo sonidos ahogados, como si pudiera hablar, bajando la cabeza varias veces como si hiciera una reverencia. Akane, con la boca abierta, también se inclinó ante él.

—Encantada, señor Genma —dijo—. Está muy bien entrenado —susurró después junto a la pelirroja.

—Algo así —comentó Ranko.

—Escuché que necesitabas un lugar para quedarte —siguió diciendo Akane—. Si quieres puedes quedarte en mi casa, quisiera disculparme por todos los problemas que te causé. Mi familia tiene un rancho cerca del pueblo.

—Oh, vaya, ¿de verdad? —Ranko abrió la boca asombrada, luego volteó a mirar al panda—. Parece que nuestra suerte está cambiando, Genma.

El panda asintió y gimió en señal de aprobación.

—¿Entonces aceptas? —dijo Akane alegre—. Mi carreta está por aquí.

Caminó y Ranko la siguió de cerca.

—Gracias por haberme defendido en la tienda, nadie se había atrevido nunca a hacerlo —comentó Akane.

—No fue nada —Ranko movió una mano quitándole importancia—. Estoy acostumbrada a tener que defenderme sola en los caminos… bueno, bueno, el viejo Genma ayuda un poco —agregó después al escuchar los ruidos reprobatorios del panda—. Pero no se puede permitir que ningún hombre abuse así de una mujer. Por cierto, ¿quién era ese loco? Kuno, creo que se llamaba.

Akane hizo un gesto de desagrado.

—Tatewaki Kuno —dijo—, su familia es muy rica, es dueño de casi la mitad del pueblo y cobra el alquiler de varias casas. Además, nos cobra a todos en los alrededores una cuota por «protección».

—¿Protección?

—Para evitar que sus matones entren en nuestras propiedades a saquear, destruir y abusar —explicó Akane apretando los dientes.

—¿Eso no es ilegal?

—Claro que lo es —dijo Akane escupiendo las palabras con furia—, pero el sheriff es amigo íntimo de Kuno y está comprado, así que no hay manera de que la ley lo toque.

—Entonces… ¿por qué la gente no hace nada?

—Eso es porque en este pueblo todos los hombres son unos inútiles nenitos de mamá buenos para nada, ¡holgazanes, lloricas y conformistas! —sentenció Akane.

—Ah, comprendo —dijo Ranko, ella y el panda se miraron, y después Ranko se encogió un poco, algo asustada.

—Y a las mujeres nunca nos dejarían tomar las cosas en nuestras manos… de hecho, se ríen en nuestra cara si lo hacemos —siguió diciendo Akane.

Ranko prefirió no responder porque el humor de Akane no parecía muy bueno. Siguieron en silencio hasta llegar a la carreta de Akane, donde subieron las dos, y también el panda.

—¿Estás lista? —preguntó Akane sonriendo ampliamente.

—Sí, claro —respondió Ranko.

Entonces Akane azuzó al caballo, que partió tan rápido que Ranko tuvo que sostenerse el sombrero con una mano y con la otra sujetarse del asiento. En la parte de atrás, el panda clavó las garras en la madera para sostenerse y no dar tumbos, mientras corrían a toda velocidad por los caminos que salían del pueblo.

Akane Tendo iba sonriente, con el largo cabello al viento, sin percatarse de la incomodidad de sus pasajeros. Ranko, con cara de horror, se preguntaba si llegaría viva a su destino o se rompería el cuello en alguno de esos traqueteos; nunca había visto a una conductora tan mala como Akane Tendo.

Así continuaron, saltando y sacudiéndose, rumbo al rancho.

.

.

FIN

.

.

Nota de autora: Pues bien, nunca había escrito un «western», ni siquiera entiendo por qué está esa categorización aquí en FF, ¿en serio es tan popular? Bueno, quería probar hacer algo, y resultó divertido. Por supuesto luego continuará, espero que no me maten por la cantidad de historias abiertas (sean buenitos conmigo T_T), todas serán finalizadas; ya estoy trabajando en la continuación de todas ellas (sí, al mismo tiempo).

Además, recién se han presentado los personajes, no den cosas por sentadas, pueden sorprenderse mucho jeje.

Saludos para todos, muchas gracias por leerme siempre. Especiales agradecimientos a **Caro-azuul, Dee-Dee Zednem, Akai27, Haruri Saotome, Akkase-Rainda, Fhrey, Amigocha**. Disculpen que aún no estoy al 100% y no puedo escribirle a cada uno como quisiera, pero ya estaré mejor y podré escribir cosas más maravillosas y también saludarlos como se merecen. Gracias por todo su apoyo.

Mañana nos vemos.

Romina


	71. Epílogo

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _El año de la felicidad_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **Epílogo**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

El día en que Ranma y Akane estuvieron a punto de casarse había terminado en un auténtico desastre, los invitados destruyeron el dojo familiar, las mesas y sillas estaban rotas, las flores regadas por el suelo, el pastel de bodas fue devorado por la maestra Hinako, todo el mundo había peleado entre sí y, lo peor y más terrible para muchos de los que se encontraban allí: el agua del nannichuan había desaparecido para siempre… en el estómago del maestro Happosai.

El gran acontecimiento del año sería recordado durante mucho tiempo más, estaría en las habladurías y chismorreos de todos los vecinos, de todos los alumnos de la escuela Furinkan, e incluso se propagaría a todo Tokio. Con el correr del tiempo, la gente se referiría a ello como «la boda fallida».

Estaba atardeciendo, Kasumi recogía la ropa colgada en el patio, y Soun Tendo reunió a los prometidos en la sala para hablarles muy directamente:

—Está claro que así no podremos tener boda —dijo el patriarca con rostro serio—, es necesario que arreglen sus problemas primero. ¿Entendieron?

Ranma y Akane, ambos con los brazos cruzados, se miraron.

—Te está hablando a ti, Ranma —dijo Akane—. Todo esto fue tu culpa.

—Es obvio que lo está diciendo por ti, Akane, tú eres la que siempre arruina todo —habló Ranma.

Soun Tendo los observó con rostro pálido y dio una larga calada a su cigarrillo antes de hablar.

—Tendremos que cancelar la boda hasta que puedan entenderse mejor.

—Papá, ¿desde cuándo fumas? —preguntó Akane muy preocupada.

—Creo que es por los nervios —le susurró Ranma.

Soun Tendo no dijo nada, siguió chupando su cigarro y balbuceando.

—La boda fue cancelada… boda cancelada… boda cancelada.

A su lado, el panda jugaba con una pelota de colores.

—Boda… cancelada… —las lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas.

Los prometidos se levantaron. Ranma buscó uno de sus mangas para leer. La chica estaba subiendo la escalera cuando su hermana Kasumi la detuvo.

—Akane, por favor, ven un momento, necesito hablarte —dijo.

Akane la siguió, creyendo que también le iba a dar un sermón por lo que había ocurrido ese día.

.

.

Akane subió la escalera corriendo. Al entrar en su cuarto guardó apresurada el vestido de novia para enviarlo luego a la tintorería y a repararlo. Luego, nerviosa se puso a mirar alrededor buscando qué hacer. Miró el reloj, faltaba casi una hora para la cena, ¡era demasiado tiempo! El plan de Kasumi era bueno y muy preciso, no podía adelantarse, tendría que buscar algo que hacer mientras llegaba el momento de actuar.

Se acercó a su escritorio y descubrió que aún tenía tarea que hacer para el día siguiente, así que se puso a estudiar. Un tiempo después escuchó el llamado de Kasumi desde el piso de abajo.

—¡Akane, la cena está lista!

Akane se levantó de un salto, tirando la silla. El corazón comenzó a latirle apresuradamente. Respiró varias veces, con calma, debía estar tranquila, no podía fallar porque no tendrían suerte esta vez. Abrió la puerta de su cuarto despacio y miró a un lado y al otro, luego, sigilosa, se dirigió a la habitación que usaban Ranma y sus padres. Abrió la puerta despacio y susurró.

—Ranma…

Pero el chico no estaba. Akane se mordió el labio. Tendría que haberse apresurado más, de seguro el muy glotón había corrido abajo ante el llamado para la cena. Akane bajó corriendo la escalera y se encontró a la familia reunida en torno a la mesa, atacando los platos que Kasumi iba poniendo allí. Todos conversaban, movían los palillos, reían. Akane dio un suspiro, ya todos habían vuelto a la normalidad, parecía que el desastre del dojo había sucedido mucho tiempo atrás y en realidad solo habían pasado unas horas.

Luego, Akane notó que Ranma no estaba en la mesa. Todavía tenía una oportunidad.

—Kasumi, le avisaré a Ranma que la cena está lista —dijo.

—Sí, por favor, ve, Akane. Creo haber escuchado que subió al tejado —replicó su hermana con una sonrisa y la miró un momento a los ojos. Ambas cruzaron las miradas, Akane asintió imperceptiblemente. Luego Kasumi se volvió hacia Genma y le ofreció la gran fuente que tenía en las manos—. Por favor, tío Genma, sírvase de este pescado, le preparé unas porciones especiales para usted —dijo, y sonrió ampliamente.

—Kasumi, querida, no te hubieras molestado —dijo el hombre, y no perdió ni un momento en dar buena cuenta de la comida.

—Hija mía, ¿acaso no hay porciones especiales para tu padre? —intervino Soun con lágrimas en los ojos.

Akane no supo qué más ocurrió en la sala porque salió a buscar a Ranma. Colocó la escalera y trepó hasta asomarse en el techo. Descubrió a su prometido acostado allí, con los brazos detrás de la cabeza, observando el cielo.

—Ranma —susurró ella, para que nadie oyera—. Ranma, apresúrate.

—¿Akane? —el muchacho se giró a observarla—. ¿Qué haces ahí?

—Shhh. No hables y sígueme, no hay tiempo que perder.

Y Akane desapareció de la vista al bajar la escalera. Intrigado, Ranma la siguió hasta la parte de atrás de la casa, a donde ella lo llevó tirándole de la manga y haciéndole muchos gestos para que no hablara. Al llegar a un rincón especialmente oscuro, Akane se detuvo mirando a un lado y al otro. Entonces Ranma comprendió, seguro ella quería pasar tiempo a solas con él, comenzar a arreglar sus problemas, como el tío Soun había dicho. Si ella había propuesto eso, él no se negaba, porque como ella lo había propuesto no lo llamaría pervertido luego ¿verdad?

El corazón se le desbocó y sintió el calor en su rostro mientras se acercaba a ella, pegándose muy cerca.

—E-Entiendo, A-Akane —murmuró—. Y-Yo… y-yo también… q-quisiera…

Se acercó un poco más para envolverla en un abrazo.

—¿Ranma? ¿Qué haces? —ella se quedó quieta al notar su acercamiento. Lo miró a los ojos, pero no pudo distinguirlos bien en la oscuridad, solo eran dos puntos oscuros. Se llevó una mano al pecho—. Ranma…yo…

—Akane… —el chico se acercó todavía más, a punto casi de rozarla con sus labios.

—No… ahora no… tenemos que apurarnos… antes de que tu padre se dé cuenta —Akane dio un paso atrás y su pie chocó con algo, entonces volteó a mirar.

—¿Mi padre? —Ranma se sintió descolocado—. ¿Qué tiene que ver…?

—¡Aquí está! —anunció Akane feliz.

—¿Qué es lo que…?

Pero Ranma no pudo terminar de hablar, Akane le había lanzado un cubo de agua fría encima y él se estremeció con el cambio de temperatura.

—¡¿Por qué rayos hiciste eso?! —se quejó.

Akane soltó el cubo de agua que le había tirado encima y se quedó mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos. Sus labios temblaron ligeramente.

—Ranma…

—¡¿Me puedes explicar qué está ocurriendo?! —se siguió quejando él sin hacerle caso. Se quitó la camisa china y la retorció para quitarle el exceso de agua—. ¡¿Te volviste loca o qué?!

—Mira, Ranma —dijo Akane apuntándolo con un dedo.

—¿Qué cosa? ¿Esto? —preguntó tocándose—. ¡Ya sé! Como si no supiera que tengo pechos y soy mujer, y tú también sabes. ¿Por qué me lanzaste esa agua fría? Ahora yo tendré que… que… yo…

Ranma se tocó. Volvió a tocarse. Y una vez más se tocó. Luego se miró a sí mismo. Se quitó la camiseta para mirarse desnudo. _Era un hombre._ Su cuerpo no había cambiado.

—¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo es…? ¿Akane? —balbuceó.

Su prometida le sonrió.

—Kasumi cambió el agua —le dijo—. Cuando supo que papá tenía el agua del manantial del hombre ahogado, decidió cambiarla a otro recipiente. Sabía que era muy valiosa y que podía haber algún accidente… como ocurrió —terminó con amargura, pero luego volvió a mirar a Ranma alegre—. No te la dio de inmediato porque sabía que tú y el tío Genma pelearían por ella y no quería que se desperdiciara. La guardó y me encargó que te la diera. Ella mientras tanto distraería al tío con comida.

—¿Kasumi? ¡Kasumi es un genio! —gritó Ranma alzando los brazos—. Soy un hombre. ¡Soy un hombre!

Gritó feliz y corrió por todo el patio, mientras Akane lo observaba sonriente, contenta de que él hubiera podido cumplir su gran sueño.

Ranma, en su carrera feliz, pasó por su lado, la levantó en vilo y le dio un beso rápido, tan cerca de la comisura de la boca que pareció rozarle los labios.

—Gracias, Akane.

Luego la soltó y siguió corriendo feliz, saltando y dando piruetas.

Akane se llevó una mano a la esquina de su boca, sonrojada. Y después sonrió.

.

.

FIN

.

.

Nota de autora: Así tendría que haber terminado el manga, ¿no creen? XD. Muchas gracias a todos por leer. Me preguntaron por la continuación de _El rey demonio_ , y debo decir que puede demorarse un poco porque se está alargando y seguramente va a tener que ser en varias partes jeje, lo siento.

Besos para **rosefe-123, Haruri Saotome, Mara12, Amigocha, Al Dolmayan, Ivarodsan, Litapaz, Dee-Dee Zednem, KityTyKitt**. Muchas gracias especiales a ustedes como siempre. Desde mañana ya me pondré a responderles personalizadamente.

Gracias. Mañana nos vemos.

Romina


	72. La larga espera

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _El año de la felicidad_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…._

 **La larga espera**

 _…._

 _…_

 _.._

Los dolores le comenzaron en la parte baja de la espalda, justo encima de las caderas. Akane se masajeó como pudo, faltaban menos de dos semanas para que su hijo naciera así que supuso que aquello era parte del proceso, junto con las náuseas de los primeros meses, los cambios en su cuerpo, el últimamente constante dolor en los pechos, y el apenas poder dormir en la noche por no encontrar una posición que le acomodara.

Volvió a frotarse la espalda y siguió andando por la sala, en alguno de los tantos libros sobre embarazo que leyó había aprendido que aquello era bueno, e incluso facilitaba el parto después. ¿Sería ya el momento realmente? Se asustó de pronto, pero continuó dando pasos por la sala de su casa, arrastrando las pantuflas. Kasumi llegaría pronto de las compras, la tía Nodoka también vendría pronto, eran casi las nueve de la mañana, siempre llegaba como a esa hora. No, no estaría sola. Aunque…

Nuevamente, como había hecho tantas veces en todos aquellos terribles y largos meses murmuró para sí misma:

—Si estuvieras aquí, Ranma.

Las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos pero no les permitió salir. Apretó la mandíbula y siguió respirando, sintiendo que el dolor continuaba allí, sin crecer, pero tampoco disminuía.

.

.

Ranma había intentado ir de nuevo a Jusenkyo algunos meses después de la boda, la boda real, en la que de verdad celebraron su matrimonio. Ella lo hubiera acompañado, como siempre hacía para todo, pero hacía poco habían descubierto que estaba esperando un hijo, y junto con aquella noticia había crecido en Ranma la necesidad de ser por fin un hombre completo de nuevo. No importaron todas las veces en que ella le dejó saber de mil maneras que eso no importaba, que lo importante era él como persona, y lo que tenía en el corazón, todas las cosas que había hecho y las que haría con su hijo. Akane le repitió mil veces que su hijo lo amaría de todas maneras, y más aún si había continuado con su vida y luchado por sus sueños aún teniendo esa maldición.

Tampoco las palabras de su madre sirvieron, reprochándole que abandonara a su mujer en un momento como ese. Ranma estaba decidido, y Akane comprendía esa tozudez que sabía que ella también tendría de haber estado en su lugar.

—Tengo que hacerlo, Akane. ¿Lo comprendes? —le preguntó él mirándola a los ojos, el mismo día en que partía.

Ella asintió, no podía decir nada o comenzaría a llorar, como le ocurría últimamente, y ya no podría parar, y no quería que él la tuviera en el recuerdo así, con lágrimas.

Se colgó de su cuello y Ranma le rodeó la cintura.

—Vuelve, por favor —murmuró ella, en tono fatalista.

Ranma rio estrechándola aún más.

—Volveré, y seré un hombre completo. ¿No confías en mí, acaso?

Akane confiaba. Lo despidió en casa, porque era uno de esos días en que se encontraba fatal y apenas podía levantarse de la cama antes de sentir el malestar de las náuseas.

Así Ranma se fue, y tardaría mucho en volver. Jusenkyo se encontraba en lo profundo de China y el camino era difícil e inhóspito, entre montañas, lleno de peligros y de tribus hostiles. Ranma llevaba lo justo para sobrevivir unos días y luego tendría que arreglarse como pudiera, viviendo a la intemperie y cazando animales para poder cenar. Su padre, como de costumbre, escapó al trabajo difícil y solo le pidió que trajera también la cura para él, si conseguía llegar.

La primera carta llegó un mes después. Desesperada, Akane la leyó en cuanto el cartero la dejó en sus manos. Ranma decía que estaba bien, que pronto llegaría a la provincia de Qinghai, y de allí quedaba el camino a Jusenkyo, que sería fácil comparado a lo anterior. Ranma continuaba confiado y con ánimo, y Akane pudo compartir la dicha con toda la familia.

.

.

Cuando Nodoka llegó a la casa Tendo, Akane continuaba caminando a duras penas por la sala, con una mano puesta en su cintura y la otra debajo de su abultado vientre. El rostro, rojo y sudoroso, los ojos agrandado al ver a la mujer allí.

—Tía… —soltó como un suspiro, apretando los dientes.

—Querida, ¿qué tienes? —exclamó Nodoka, corriendo hacia ella.

—Dolor… mucho dolor —replicó Akane.

—Mi niña, no te asustes, el bebé ya viene, pero no tienes que preocuparte —Nodoka sonrió para infundirle ánimos, la tomó de una mano y el otro brazo lo pasó por sus hombros para ayudarla a caminar.

Akane asintió. Nodoka la llevó hasta la cocina y la hizo sentar en una de las sillas. Akane respiró entrecortada, su tía se puso frente a ella, siempre sonriendo.

—Tienes listo el bolso para la clínica, ¿verdad, querida? —preguntó.

—Sí, tía.

—Entonces, no hay nada que temer —la tomó de las manos—, llamaré a la ambulancia y podremos irnos, y todo va a salir muy bien. Yo estaré contigo.

Akane asintió, se miraron a los ojos y pareció que la chica quería decir algo más, pero al final no lo hizo. Nodoka sonrió otra vez y se preparó para llamar por teléfono. En ese momento Kasumi llegó cargando las bolsas del supermercado.

—Kasumi, parece que el bebé ya viene —anunció Nodoka.

La mayor de las Tendo se llevó las manos al rostro soltando las bolsas, y de inmediato estuvo junto a su hermana. Nodoka fue hasta el recibidor a llamar por teléfono.

—Ah, hijo mío, si estuvieras aquí —susurró, pero apartó las lágrimas para concentrarse.

.

.

Casi dos meses después de recibir la primera carta, y después de tanto tiempo sin noticias, Akane tuvo la primera hospitalización. No estaba comiendo bien y las preocupaciones por el bienestar de su esposo estaban haciendo mella en el hijo que esperaba. Le dieron una estricta dieta y le recomendaron reposo y distraerse con cosas alegres, para que el tiempo pasara más rápido hasta que su esposo volviera con ella.

El ánimo en toda la casa Tendo era gris y opaco, todos temiendo lo peor, pero con miedo de expresarlo en voz alta, por si se hacía realidad.

La segunda carta que Akane recibió no fue de Ranma, era del guía de Jusenkyo, aquel hombre regordete y de maneras graciosas que, con un chapuceado japonés, le explicaba que lamentablemente su esposo había desaparecida en las montañas de Bayankara, donde había ido para mejorar su entrenamiento luego de visitar Jusenkyo. El guía explicaba que parte del entrenamiento consistía en sobrevivir una semana al adverso clima, el terrible terreno y las nefastas condiciones; el guía había sentenciado «muy peligroso» y había intentado frenar a Ranma, pero él era obcecado. El muchacho había logrado curarse de su maldición, y según dijo, aquello le daba nuevos bríos para convertirse en el mejor artista marcial, no solo de Japón, también de China y de toda Asia.

La fecha de retorno de Ranma a la casa del guía había pasado hacía mucho, y no tenían esperanzas de que regresara con vida.

Akane cayó en depresión. Estuvo a punto de perder al bebé, si no fuera porque la obligaron a alimentarse y seguir adelante. Nabiki incluso la abofeteó para que reaccionara, pero Akane continuaba perdida en la niebla de su tristeza, podían hacer o decir lo que quisieran, su hermana podía matarla con sus propias manos y llamarla «estúpida» por dejarse morir así por un hombre. Pero ¿qué podía saber Nabiki?, ¿acaso alguna vez ella había amado de esa manera, hasta sentir que una parte de ella misma se había ido cuando desapareció su esposo?

Con el pasar de las semanas fue superando el duelo, y la sensación de su hijo dentro de ella era lo único que le hacía sentir un poco el deseo de vivir y despertar un día más. Al contrario que Kasumi, siempre positiva, o la tía Nodoka, que no dejaba morir sus esperanzas de madre, Akane sabía que Ranma ya no volvería con ellos. Si Ranma estuviera vivo habría llegado a ella de cualquier manera, y si el tiempo pasaba y Ranma no aparecía significaba solamente que ya no volvería a su lado.

Después de reponerse un poco llegó el momento de odiarlo, de preguntarse, y preguntarle, con gritos desgarradores, por qué había sido tan idiota de dejarla; por qué, como siempre, su arrogancia había sido mayor que su sentido común y había intentado ese último entrenamiento. Por qué, por qué, por qué. Tantas veces repitió aquellas palabras, por qué las cosas habían sucedido así y no de otra manera, por qué había tenido que morir él.

—Ranma…

Finalmente la alcanzó la resignación y, aunque no siempre, podía sonreír al recordarlo, o cuando le hablaba de él a su pequeño hijo que crecía en su vientre. El doctor había dicho que sería un varón, y ella había decidido desde el primer momento que lo llamaría Ranma , lo vería crecer con amor y le diría siempre que su padre había sido el hombre más idiota, terco, orgulloso y boca floja de todos, pero el único que la había amado como ella quería ser amada. Y que hasta el final había luchado por cumplir sus sueños.

.

.

El trabajo de parto duró doce horas. Fueron las horas más horribles de su vida, nada de lo que había leído en las montañas de libros la había preparado para aquello, los minutos pasaban tan lentos que quería morir. Su hermana Kasumi y la tía Nodoka no la abandonaron en ningún momento, incluso exigieron entrar con ella a la sala de parto, aunque el doctor no estuviera del todo de acuerdo en que hubiera tanta gente en su lugar de trabajo.

Akane tenía tomada la mano de cada una de ellas y mientras pujaba, sudaba y se retorcía por los dolores, gritaba que odiaba a Ranma, lloraba, y luego reía por las anécdotas que Nodoka le contaba para distraerla cuando las contracciones la acuciaban.

—Ya casi llega, solo un poco más —indicó el doctor, siempre en su tono profesional.

—Ahora, cariño, tienes que ser muy fuerte —la animó Nodoka con un apretón de manos.

—Vamos, hermanita, tú puedes —la alentó Kasumi.

Akane gritó, desgarrándose de dolor.

.

.

Al entrar Akane en su octavo mes de embarazo, una nueva carta llegó al dojo Tendo, pero esta Akane nunca llegó a leerla. Desde su depresión y las posteriores hospitalizaciones, donde había estado en juego no solo la vida del bebé sino también la de la propia Akane, Kasumi supervisaba estrictamente todo el correo. Además, se fijaba que cualquier revista o programa de televisión que Akane pudiera llegar a ver no tuviera temas sensibles para ella, que pudieran darle una recaída.

Kasumi leyó la carta, luego la dobló y la guardó en uno de los bolsillos de su delantal. Esa noche, después de la cena, Kasumi la compartió con su tía Nodoka, y ambas pudieron llorar y consolarse mutuamente por la pérdida de alguien tan querido para ambas.

La carta venía de China y explicaba que unos alpinistas que viajaban por las montañas Bayankara habían encontrado el cuerpo de un hombre que pudo ser identificado más tarde como Ranma Saotome.

Las esperanzas habían muerto.

Nodoka decidió guardar aquel secreto de Akane y del resto de la familia, para poder comunicárselo a todos cuando Akane mejorara, y sobre todo cuando naciera su hijo y se encontrara más repuesta, para que su espíritu pudiera soportar aquel golpe.

.

.

Akane gritó desgarrándose de dolor mientras su hijo se abría paso al mundo. Kasumi y Nodoka chillaron de alegría y expectación al mismo tiempo, mientras él médico sostenía al bebé.

—Es mi nietecito —murmuró Nodoka con la voz quebrada por la emoción—, mi nietecito.

—Lo hiciste muy bien, hermanita —dijo Kasumi y besó a Akane en la frente.

—Felicidades, es una niña —dijo el médico. Al mismo tiempo el llanto de la criatura irrumpió en la estancia. El médico lo pasó a las enfermeras para que lo asearan.

—¿Cómo? —se sorprendió Nodoka.

—Pero… nos habían dicho que sería varón —intervino Kasumi.

—Pues es una niña muy saludable —dijo el doctor.

—¿Qué… qué dice, Kasumi? —preguntó Akane en un hilo de voz, exhausta.

—Es una niña, hermanita —respondió Kasumi alegre—. Una niña hermosa.

—¿Niña? —murmuró Akane y recibió a la bebé que las enfermeras pusieron sobre su pecho. La observó un momento, la niña aún lloraba y tenía todo el cuerpo rojo por los esfuerzos de nacer, sin embargo le pareció que su hermana tenía razón: era hermosa—. Una niña…

—Así es —dijo Nodoka riendo alegre.

Akane pestañeó, sus ojos se cerraban por el cansancio después de tantas horas de labor.

—La llamaré… Ranko —murmuró, antes de quedarse dormida.

.

.

FIN

.

.

Nota de autora: No me maten, quería experimentar un poco con el drama, y la vida es así, no siempre es bella y con final feliz, pero igual trae algunas alegrías.

 **Haruri Saotome** : Gracias :D Qué bueno que te gustó. Besos.

 **Rosfe-123** : Aunque me gusta la parte femenina de Ranma, creo que ese hubiera sido un buen final para Ranma jeje. Saludos.

 **Litapaz** : Sí, en esa parte me inspiré un poco jeje. Espero que Rumiko no lea español o puede encontrarse cada cosa que le da un infarto XD. Besos para vos.

 **Caro-azuul** : Subió rápido y se puso a hacer cosas para matar el tiempo nada más. Guardar el vestido fue solo una de ellas jeje. Gracias por leer. Besos.

 **Fhrey** : Interesante idea para un fic, Kasumi siendo la mentora de Nabiki uhmmm. Saludos para vos.

 **Mkcint** : Pues ayer estaba releyendo el final del manga para inspirarme XD. Me alegro de que te haya gustado. Besos.

 **Dee-Dee Zednem** : Es que el agua solo alcanzaba para uno, y en ese caso preferí que fuera Ranma jeje. Besos.

 **Amigocha** : No me contratarían, yo pediría mucho dinero y Rumiko es una vieja tacaña y codiciosa, iba a querer llevarse todo el dinero ella XD. Te mando besos.

 **Akkase-Rainda** : En realidad en el final se da a entender que ellos un tiempo después se casaron. Pero estaba todo dispuesto, la cura para Ranma, la boda tan esperada, y Rumiko tuvo que joderla de alguna manera jaja. Besos.

 **Noham** : Konatsu y una retribución sangrienta, uhmmm eso me gusta. XD. Beso.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Visítennos en nuestra página en facebook **Fantasy Fiction Estudios** , todos los reclamos los atendemos por allá jaja.

Gracias a todos por leer. Nos vemos mañana con más aventuras.

Romina


	73. El plagio

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _El año de la felicidad_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **El plagio**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

Nabiko Tendoru salió de casa de muy buen humor aquel sábado, llevando un pequeño bolso colgado de su hombro y comiéndose un caramelo. La vida le sonreía, pronto tendría el dinero suficiente para comprar ese bolso de diseñador que tanto le gustaba, y si todo seguía bien, y su nueva clienta seguía pagando puntualmente y tan bien como lo estaba haciendo hasta ahora, también tendría dinero para mucha ropa de marca, esa que tanto miraba en las vitrinas, pero a la que nunca había podido acceder.

Se dirigió a la zona del distrito que estaba llena de tiendas, además de cafeterías y casas de té donde las parejas se daban cita para pasar la tarde del sábado. Ella también tenía una cita, y una muy importante. Entró en el local y vio a la mujer sentada en el rincón de siempre, con las gafas de sol puestas, aunque ni dentro ni fuera eran necesarias, porque el día estaba absolutamente nublado. Nabiko se sonrió por aquel pobre intento de la mujer por ocultar su identidad. Todavía la mujer no entendía que si ella quisiera podría averiguarlo todo. No lo hacía simplemente porque aquellos encuentros le resultaban divertidos y porque quería ver cuál era la meta de aquella señora con todas las preguntas que le hacía. Mientras tanto, se fingía una inocente chica de secundaria que solo buscaba un poco de dinero para sus gustos.

Nabiko saludó con un ademán de la cabeza y se sentó. Cuando el camarero se acercó pidió su malteada favorita.

—Tan puntual como siempre, señora Otonashi —comentó.

La mujer solo asintió.

—¿Las trajiste? —preguntó.

—Por supuesto —Nabiko sacó un sobre de su bolso y se lo entregó con una sonrisa tierna, entonces observó su reacción con detalle.

La mujer, que se hacía llamar Otonashi —aunque Nabiko no creía que aquel fuera su verdadero apellido— abrió el sobre de inmediato y extrajo la serie de fotografías, mirándolas una por una. Nabiko era muy buena para tomar fotos sin que la persona a retratar lo notara, y la señora Otonashi le había dicho que así era como las prefería: quería ver a aquellas chicas y muchachos de la forma más natural posible, ver cómo serían sus ademanes, sus gestos, sus caras de enfado o alegría. Nabiko Tendoru cumplía su palabra, y le traía todo lo mejor, las fotos con el mejor detalle y la más alta calidad. Gracias a la señora Otonashi se había podido comprar una cámara nueva, además.

—Muy bien, muy bien —comentó la señora Otonashi revisando nuevamente las fotografías una por una.

Disimuladamente, se levantaba un poco los anteojos de sol y se ponía sus redondos anteojos regulares de lectura, después, satisfecha, los guardaba; Nabiki hacía como si no lo notara, mirando por la ventana de la cafetería. La señora Otonashi continuaba observando las fotos y distraída se pasaba una mano por su cabello, negro, liso y corto a la altura de las orejas. Gracias a observarla siempre, Nabiko había aprendido que aquel era un gesto que hacía cuando estaba pensando profundamente.

Nabiko se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de la señora Otonashi, y cuando ella la miró, sorbió tranquilamente su malteada a través de la bombilla, como si fuera una niña.

—Ah, claro —dijo la señora, y ahora le tocó a ella pasarle un sobre a Nabiko.

La chica lo abrió y rápidamente contó los yenes sin sacarlos. Con una pequeña sonrisa los guardó.

—Muchas gracias —dijo—. Pero aquí había más de lo acordado —comentó después.

—Necesito un poco más de información —aclaró la señora Otonashi.

Sacó una libreta y un lápiz, apartó su taza de té ya vacía y se puso a garabatear.

—¿Qué información? —inquirió Nabiko.

—Háblame más sobre ese muchacho… tu cuñado —dijo Otonashi.

—¿Ranmaru?

—Sí, él. ¿Qué clase de artes marciales practica?

—No sé, kung-fu o algo así… ¿o sería judo? ¿Aikido? Algo por el estilo —Nabiko movió una mano.

—¿Kung-fu?... Bien, bien —murmuró la señora como para sí—. Ahora, tengo algunas preguntas sobre su… condición.

—¿Se refiere a su maldición? —replicó Nabiko.

—¿Así le dicen? —la señora Otonashi se rascó la cabeza con la punta de su lápiz—. Mmm… podría servir, sí —volvió a concentrar su atención en la chica ante ella—. Entonces, su maldición. Hablemos de los detalles.

—Él y su padre, el tío Tenma, están malditos. Dicen que es una maldición china que le lanzó un viejo sabio cuando estuvieron en Shangai, o Beijing, o en un lugar de esos, cuando entraron a robar en un templo. Al parecer, el viejo los maldijo de tal forma que nunca olvidaran la fechoría que habían cometido. Cada vez que reciben un golpe se transforman, lo malo para ellos es que viven de golpearse, son artistas marciales —agregó Nabiko en tono aburrido.

—Entiendo —asintió la señora Otonashi—. Eso es lo que pude ver aquel día.

Sí, aquel día. Nabiko Tendoru había conocido a la señora Otonashi una tarde cualquiera cuando regresaba del instituto. Había sucedido lo de siempre, Ranmaru, el muchacho que había llegado a vivir a su casa hacía poco, tenía un imán especial para atraer problemas y se había enzarzado en una pelea con chicos de la escuela y con un supuesto enemigo suyo que lo venía persiguiendo desde China. En aquel momento, mientras Ranmaru daba patadas a diestra y siniestra para derrotar a sus enemigos, no fue lo suficientemente ágil y un golpe lo alcanzó en pleno rostro. Al instante sufrió el cambio. Nabiko ya estaba acostumbrada a verlo, pero los demás no, y se sintieron confundidos cuando de pronto el chico desapareció y un enorme perro comenzó a correr entre las piernas de la gente.

Lo peor fue que su hermana, Ayame, la supuesta futura esposa del muchacho, salió huyendo despavorida, por lo que Nabiko tuvo que solucionar la situación cuando el perro fue a olfatearle los pies y ponerle carita de pena.

—Lleguemos a casa primero —habló Nabiko con el perro, que ladró amenazador—. Nada de eso. ¿O quieres que te dé un golpe en el trasero frente a todos? No tengo ganas de que me denuncien por maltrato animal.

Entonces, a su lado apareció la señora Otonashi. No era mucho más alta que ella, usaba el mismo corte de cabello, pero traía puestas unas gafas comunes y corrientes y no unas de sol, incluso se las quitó, las limpió y se las volvió a poner.

—Esto es increíble —comentó la mujer—, ¿acaso vi bien? ¿Ese chico…?

Observó a Nabiko y al perro, que no abrieron la boca y le devolvieron una mirada inocente.

—Tú pareces saber algo —siguió diciendo la mujer observándola de pies a cabeza—, te vi hablarle a ese perro.

—No sé qué está diciendo —replicó Nabiko alejándose tranquilamente del lugar y dejando plantado al perro y a la mujer.

—Quiero saber más, ¿te interesa ganar un dinero extra? —peguntó la señora.

—Nabiko Tendoru, para servirle —sonrió la chica al instante, presentándose.

Así comenzaron aquellas citas donde poco a poco Nabiko fue revelándole varios detalles de su familia, su vida, y del chico maldito, Ranmaru. En una ocasión la señora Otonashi había dicho que era escritora y estaba recopilando ideas para sus futuras novelas, aunque eso a Nabiko la traía sin cuidado, siempre y cuando le pagara puntualmente por su información.

—Entonces… ¿se convierte en perro? —siguió preguntando la señora Otonashi mientras garabateaba en la libreta—. Ah… bien, bien, pero no me sirve… ya hice algo así —murmuró para sí misma.

—Sí, cuando lo golpean. También con el agua — dijo Nabiko, que ya había pedido su segunda malteada.

—Oh, ¿con el agua? —la señora Otonashi levantó la cabeza de su libreta.

Nabiko asintió.

—Y la única manera de volverlo a la normalidad cuando se transforma es… —bajó un poco la voz— dándole una buena patada en el trasero.

—¡¿Qué cosa?! —inquirió la señora Otonashi. Luego bajó la voz cuando notó que varias personas en la cafetería las observaban—. ¿Hablas en serio?

Nabiko se encogió de hombros.

—No es muy agradable para él, pero supongo que es el castigo justo por el robo cometido; todo el tiempo debe recibir patadas en el trasero.

—Oh, eso es monstruoso —comentó la señora Otonashi, pero luego mostró los dientes en una sonrisa que daba miedo, y Nabiko creyó ver sus ojos brillar tras las gafas oscuras.

—Además, Ranmaru está comprometido con mi hermana Ayame —siguió diciendo Nabiko—. En realidad es un arreglo matrimonial que hizo mi padre, no es porque ellos lo desearan. La cosa es que Ranmaru se convierte en perro, un perro muy grande, y mi hermanita Ayame le tiene terror a los perros. Cada vez que lo ve transformado sale huyendo despavorida.

—Vaya, ¿de verdad? —la señora Otonashi se frotó la barbilla con una mano, al tiempo que sonreía de nuevo mostrando los dientes—. Pero qué desafortunado muchacho… pobre, pobre chico, qué manera de sufrir.

Después rio por lo bajo. Nabiko la observó con una ceja levantada y luego le restó importancia.

—Sí, parece que está maldito en más de un sentido —comentó.

La reunión se prolongó durante una hora más, en que la señora Otonashi siguió regodeándose en las desgracias del pobre Ranmaru, e incluso de toda la familia Tendoru. Nabiko le contó todos los detalles que le pidió y una nueva cita quedó hecha para la siguiente semana, con nuevas fotografías y datos que recabar. El precio era adecuado y Nabiko no tenía nada de qué quejarse, aunque sí la echó de menos cuando las reuniones terminaron. Al parecer, la señora Otonashi ya había recabado la información que necesitaba y ahora estaba abocada a otras cosas, como le hizo saber.

Nabiko Tendoru la olvidó rápidamente. Varios meses más tarde, sin embargo, algo llamó su atención cuando visitaba una tienda de revistas con sus amigas del instituto. Había un nuevo manga en exhibición, la más reciente creación de una aclamada mangaka. No fue aquello lo que captó la atención de la chica, sino el nombre del protagonista y las palabras que usaban para describir la trama del manga. «¡Conoce a Ranma, el chico maldito que se transforma al contacto del agua fría!». Nabiko tomó el manga y observó la portada durante varios segundos, allí en letras más pequeñas se leía: «Vive las aventuras de la familia Tendo». «Akane Tendo, la prometida de Ranma».

Nabiko levantó una ceja. Luego giró el manga, en la parte de atrás siempre venía una pequeña foto del creador y una breve biografía para conocerlo mejor. En este caso se trataba de una mujer, una mujer de cabello corto y gafas. Era aquella que Nabiko había conocido como «señora Otonashi», de eso no le cabían dudas, aunque según la información aquel no era su apellido.

La chica dejó lentamente el ejemplar en su lugar mientras se sonreía cada vez con mayor gozo. Decían que aquella mujer era bastante famosa, por tanto era de esperarse que su nueva creación alcanzara también cierta fama, incluso podría llegar a ser más conocida que sus anteriores obras.

Nabiko Tendoru sacó cuentas. Sí, era muy posible, si ese manga era lo suficientemente popular ella podría demandar a la «señora Otonashi» por haber tomado hechos de su vida y su familia para crear aquella obra sin permiso. Entonces se volvería rica. Muy rica.

Sin darse cuenta, Nabiko Tendoru sonrió de la misma manera en que había visto cientos de veces sonreír a la señora Otonashi.

.

.

FIN

.

.

Nota de autora: Espero que les gustara esta historia, a mí sí me gustó, ¿será que yo tengo un sentido del humor muy extraño? XD.

El nombre Otonashi es por el apellido de la protagonista de _Maison Ikkoku_ , otro manga de Rumiko. Lo que se habla de la transformación por los golpes es algo que la propia Rumiko comentó una vez, que al principio se le ocurrió que Ranma se transformara cada vez que lo golpearan, pero después lo cambió por el agua fría y caliente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Haruri Saotome** : No quería hacerte sufrir tanto :( pero al parecer sí me salió bien el drama si te hice llorar. Lo siento T_T Besos.

 **Bonita** : Me alegro de que al menos te haya gustado, aunque fuera muy triste ;_; Besos.

 **Anahy Ruz** : Lo sientooo ;_; pero muchas gracias a vos por leer. Besos.

 **Rosefe-123** : Al menos sí Akane pudo tener a su bebé :c Gracias por leer. Besos.

 **Caro-azuul** : Gracias. Estoy practicando escribir de todo, aunque no quería que lloraran T_T Besos.

 **Dee-Dee Zednem** : Al menos un consuelo va a tener la pobre Akane ;_; Besos.

 **Amigocha** : Nooo TT_TT no quería que lloraras, pero gracias porque al menos te gustó. Besos.

 **Mkcint** : Muchas gracias, al menos las lágrimas de todos valieron la pena, estoy mejorando en esto del drama ;_; Besos.

 **Noham** : Es todo culpa de FF siempre, o de Rumiko XD. Beso.

 **Camuchis** : Muchas gracias. No quería que sufriera tu corazón, lo lamento T_T. Pronto vienen esas continuaciones. Besos para vos.

Gracias a todos por leer. Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	74. Confusión

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _El año de la felicidad_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **Confusión**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

La maestra de preescolar miró el dibujo que había hecho la pequeña Saki y le sonrió.

—Qué hermoso —comentó—. ¿Esta es tu mamá?

—No, ese es mi papá —explicó la niña—. Está sirviendo las mesas en el restaurante. Mi mamá es la mejor cocinera de todas.

—Oh, ya veo —replicó la maestra. No había podido interpretar bien los dibujos de la pequeña, y en cierta manera se sintió culpable.

Le sonrió con afecto y pasó a mirar el dibujo de uno de los compañeros de la niña.

Una semana después la maestra miró un nuevo dibujo de Saki. Creyó, con certeza, que podía apreciar una figura masculina, y la otra claramente llevaba faldas y el cabello muy largo, así que se aventuró.

—Qué linda te quedó tu mamá —dijo dulcemente mientras señalaba la hoja—. Y tu papá también.

—No, maestra, ese es mi papá —Saki señaló con su pequeño dedo—. Mi mamá es esta.

Saki se rio con risa infantil, su maestra no podía distinguir un varón de una niña, qué gracioso.

La maestra, sin embargo, esta vez no rio. Un tic se formó en su ojo izquierdo.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó de nuevo señalando la figura masculina.

—Mi mamá —dijo Saki, muy despacio, para que la maestra pudiera entenderla bien.

—Y…

—Y mi papá. Su cabello es largo y hermoso. Quiero tener el cabello como mi papá cuando crezca.

La maestra no supo qué responder, se preguntó si debía llamar a los padres de la pequeña Saki para charlar con ellos sobre su… particularidad, y que entre todos vieran la mejor manera de solucionarlo. Sí, eso haría.

Al día siguiente de que los llamara, los padres de Saki se presentaron ante ella, era un matrimonio joven.

—Los hice venir porque me gustaría comentarles algo sobre Saki —comenzó a decir la maestra.

—¿Nuestra niña está bien? ¿Hay algún problema? —preguntó en seguida la mujer, con los ojos llorosos y preocupados.

—Por favor, maestra, vaya al grano, dentro de poco será la hora de la comida y tenemos un restaurante que atender —intervino el hombre. Y parecía muy apurado, hasta tenía puesto lo que parecía ser el uniforme del negocio, y el cabello muy bien sujeto con una redecilla.

—Me preocupa que Saki tenga algunas ideas… peculiares. O mejor dicho, que no comprenda bien el concepto de masculino y femenino. Esto no es nada malo, por supuesto, solo creo que debemos trabajar juntos en el tema.

La pareja la observó y después voltearon a mirarse mutuamente.

—¿Ves? Te dije que dejaras de ponerte kimono, la gente va a empezar a creer cosas raras —murmuró Ukyo.

—Lo haré cuando tú dejes de usar ropa de hombre —dijo ofuscado Konatsu.

—¡Es mi uniforme de trabajo! —se defendió Ukyo.

—Es un uniforme masculino, mejor ponte otra cosa.

—Bueno, si vamos a empezar con eso… ¡entonces usa pantalones, por Kami! Y córtate el cabello.

—Córtatelo tú —replicó Konatsu haciendo un mohín.

—A mí me gusta mi cabello como está, y soy mujer, no necesito llevarlo corto —Ukyo se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda.

El hombre en kimono se echó a llorar, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

—Esta sociedad tan machista —murmuró entre lágrimas.

Ukyo Kuonji lo miró apenas por el rabillo del ojo, endureciendo más la espalda. Unos segundos después volteó del todo.

—Lo siento, Konatsu —se disculpó abrazándolo—. No quería hablarte así, de verdad. Lo lamento, se me salió. Me encantan tus kimonos —le sonrió ampliamente.

Konatsu levantó la cabeza secándose las lágrimas.

—¿De verdad?

—Por supuesto. Y… no tienes que cortarte el cabello —siguió Ukyo apenada.

—Oh…tú tampoco, Ukyo. Me gustas así, y también… me agrada cómo se te ve el uniforme —terminó Konatsu sonrojado.

Se miraron muy dulcemente y al final se volvieron hacia la maestra, que los observaba casi sin pestañear, con la boca ligeramente abierta. Sus anteojos se le habían resbalado un poco sobre la nariz y los tenía torcidos.

—Entonces, ¿era solo eso? —dijo el «hombre» de uniforme—. Podría habernos llamado por teléfono para algo así.

—Bueno… yo… —balbuceó la maestra.

—Gracias, maestra, le agradecemos por preocuparse tanto por nuestra hija.

La «mujer» hizo una reverencia a modo de saludo. Se alisó su precioso kimono.

—Mi esposa y yo se lo agradecemos mucho —comentó. Y le dio un codazo al «hombre».

—Eh… Sí, como dice mi esposo, se lo agradecemos. Y ahora tenemos que trabajar. Hasta luego.

Salieron de la oficina. La maestra volvía a sentir el tic en el ojo izquierdo, y después lo sintió en el derecho.

¿Esposa? ¿Esposo?

—Pero ellos… —murmuró, señalando con sus dedos índices en direcciones opuestas.

Después abrió uno de los cajones de su mesa de trabajo, sacó un frasco de pastillas y se metió dos en la boca.

Al final decidió meterse tres.

.

.

Mientras caminaban por la calle a paso rápido, Ukyo comentó:

—Esa maestra estaba un poco extraña, ¿no te pareció? Además, hacernos venir por tan poca cosa.

—También lo noté —dijo Konatsu—, pero tienes que comprender, Ukyo, que los profesores de ahora tiene mucho trabajo y se esfuerzan mucho. Imagínate tener que atender a toda esa cantidad de alumnos.

—Sí, tienes razón —asintió Ukyo—. Y no solo los alumnos, de seguro los padres también son muy problemáticos; no como nosotros, claro.

Konatsu asintió seriamente dándole la razón.

—Los maestros están muy estresados —sentenció Ukyo.

.

.

FIN

.

.

Nota de autora: Una pequeña historia de enredos que se me ocurrió XD.

 **KityTyKitt** : Nabiki es genial, no me cansaré de decirlo XD. Besos.

 **Haruri Saotome** : No, no eran equivocaciones, era a propósito jajaja. Gracias por leer. Besos.

 **Fhrey** : No conozco a ningún Robert XD. ¿Está acá ese fanfic? Sería interesante leerlo. ¿O no es fanfic? O_O Gracias por tus comentarios. Saludos.

 **Dee-Dee Zednem** : Gracias, me alegro de que te gustara; espero que el de hoy también. Besos para vos.

 **Rosefe-123** : Qué bueno que te gustó :D Besos.

 **Noham** : A partir de hoy a Rumiko la llamaremos Shakira. Fufufufu. Beso.

Gracias a todos por leer. Mañana nos vemos.


	75. Un caramelo prohibido

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _El año de la felicidad_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **Un caramelo prohibido**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

Ranma era un chico amable, gracioso, normalmente tímido, algo engreído, de ojos dulces, con músculos marcados producto de su afición a los deportes. Usaba el cabello trenzado, lo que era admirado por las chicas del instituto como un extraño y sensual fetiche. Un tanto arrogante, pero de buen corazón, así era Ranma Saotome.

Y Akane lo idolatraba, lo adoraba, pensaba siempre en él. Casi podía decirse que estaba enamorada de Ranma.

Lástima que Ranma fuera su hermano.

.

.

Frente a los demás se peleaban como cualquier par de hermanos. Él la llamaba marimacho de cuerpo de ladrillo; ella lo llamaba pervertido, idiota y descerebrado. A veces eran un poco más agresivos y Akane le tiraba con algo por la cabeza cuando insistía en decir que no era bonita; entonces Ranma la insultaba todavía más, hasta que Akane se encerraba en su cuarto dando un portazo.

A pesar de aquello, se querían, y Ranma era muy sobreprotector con su hermana, hasta el punto de que quería matar incluso hasta a quien la miraba demasiado. Akane, por su parte, era bastante celosa, ninguna de las novias de Ranma le caían bien nunca, desde la china Shampoo, que para ella era una suelta, hasta la más reciente, la dulce Ukyo, que era muy buena cocinera, pero nada más.

Akane no entendía el mal gusto de su hermano para elegir novias. Comprendía que le llovieran las mujeres, era demasiado atractivo, era agradable, hasta tierno a veces, y también bastante rudo, dando una imagen varonil que hasta a ella la volvía loca. Su hermano era como un dios, el chico más apuesto de todo el Furinkan, pero tenía medio cerebro y siempre andaba con chicas que no valían un centavo.

—¿Se puede saber qué le viste a Ukyo? —interrogó Akane un día, mientras veían la televisión en la sala.

—Nada que sea de tu incumbencia —replicó Ranma aburrido.

—Como quieras —Akane quería terminar ahí mismo la conversación, pero no pudo contenerse—. Dicen que en realidad está enamorada de Ryoga, y te usa a ti para llegar a él.

Ranma soltó una risotada.

—Vaya, entonces pobre Ukyo porque Ryoga está loquito por ti, el pobre idiota, no sé qué te ve.

—Ryoga es solo un amigo, por supuesto que no siente nada de eso —respondió Akane sonrojándose.

—Por favor, solo hay que mirarlo cómo babea por ti cada vez que le hablas —Ranma se acercó un poco a ella—. ¿O estás ciega?

Akane se sobresaltó al tenerlo cerca y más hablando de aquel tema, en el que nunca había pensado, solo quería a Ryoga como un amigo.

—No me cambies el tema, hablábamos de Ukyo.

—¿Y por qué estás tan interesada en Ukyo, hermanita? —Ranma la miró socarronamente apoyando el rostro en una mano.

—No entiendo por qué andas con ella, si eres un chico tan guapo.

—Gracias por el cumplido —Ranma tiró su trenza hacia atrás sobre el hombro.

Akane resopló.

—Solo expongo un hecho. Pero, en fin, si tú quieres desperdiciarte así, allá tú.

—O sea que con Ukyo me desperdicio —recalcó Ranma con una sonrisa de medio lado—. ¿Y qué debería hacer para no desperdiciarme, _hermanita?_

Aquel tono le pareció demasiado sensual a Akane, pero lo juzgó como una de sus imaginaciones, como aquellos sueños demasiado pervertidos que a veces tenía, que la dejaban completamente avergonzada y la obligaban a permanecer en su habitación hasta más tarde porque si bajaba a desayunar estaba segura de que todos verían el motivo de su vergüenza dibujado en su rostro.

—Déjate de juegos —murmuró Akane en tono sombrío y se levantó para subir a su cuarto.

—Tú comenzaste —dijo Ranma mientras la veía subir la escalera. Su rostro, antes bromista, se tornó serio de pronto y sus ojos brillaron.

.

.

Unas horas después, Akane continuaba en su habitación, arreglándose para la cita que tenía esa noche. Cuando tocaron la puerta y entraron, se sorprendió de ver a Ranma.

—¿Qué haces? —le preguntó él en tono casual.

—Saldré con Shinnosuke —respondió Akane aplicándose brillo labial ante el espejo.

Ranma la tomó con fuerza del brazo obligándola a voltearse a mirarlo.

—Te prohíbo salir con ese idiota —dijo.

—¡Ja! ¿Tú puedes andar con quien te plazca y yo tengo que pedir permiso?

—No voy a permitir que ese imbécil te ponga un dedo encima —Ranma la arrinconó contra la pared mirándola intensamente.

Akane respiró agitada, aquel contacto, entre agresivo y electrizante la hacía sentir de una forma extraña; anhelaba algo que no comprendía.

—¿Por qué? Déjame hacer lo que quiera con mi vida —dijo nerviosa—. Vete con Ukyo y déjame en paz.

Se miraron a los ojos, una corriente eléctrica pasó entre ellos mientras se sostenían la mirada.

—Ukyo es fría y no me hace sentir nada —murmuró Ranma sin dejar de mirarla.

—Lo supuse…

Akane miró el rostro de su hermano, sus ojos brillantes, el contorno duro de su cara, los mechones que le caían sobre la frente, sus labios sensuales que todas esas mujerzuelas habían podido besar. Cerró los ojos con fuerza.

—Déjame, Ranma, llegaré tarde a mi cita.

Ranma se pegó más a ella aplastándola contra la pared.

—Tú sí… haces que sienta… —susurró cerca de ella, su aliento rozándole la oreja.

Akane lo empujó antes de que terminara de hablar.

—¿Qué dices? Deja de bromear, tengo que arreglarme —con mano temblorosa tomó el cepillo del pelo, pero Ranma la tomó de la muñeca con suavidad.

—Lo sabes. Tú también sientes, Akane.

—Mentira.

—¿Acaso no está latiendo tu corazón como un loco ahora?... El mío sí —Ranma llevó la mano de ella hasta su pecho, donde Akane pudo sentir el latido regular del corazón de su hermano.

Volvió a mirarlo a los ojos.

—Esto… está mal, Ranma… Ni siquiera deberíamos hablar sobre esto…

Quiso escapar de nuevo, pero Ranma la encerró en un abrazo y la besó en los labios, tímido al principio, encendiéndose al ver que ella respondía, que quería lo mismo aunque lo negara. De memoria, con los ojos cerrados, avanzó hacia la cama y cayó encima de Akane, que de inmediato abrió las piernas para dejar que él se acomodara entre ellas. Akane gimió suavemente cuando Ranma intentó ganar la entrada de su boca con la lengua, y al final le dio paso. Ranma acarició sus muslos, metiendo la mano bajo la amplia falda, que comenzó a subir poco a poco; con cada nueva caricia Akane soltaba gemidos que él ahogaba en el beso, ella luchaba por apartarse y al mismo tiempo le tironeaba la camiseta.

Por fin, Ranma tocó las bragas y comenzó a tirar para sacarlas. Akane se despegó de su boca.

—No, no… por favor, no… Somos hermanos —susurró Aakne al borde de las lágrimas—. No está bien… no lo está…

Ranma depositó besos por su mejilla, luego por el cuello, hasta llegar a su oído.

—No, no lo somos —replicó él.

—¿Qué? —dijo Akane con sorpresa.

Al mismo tiempo ahogó un gemido, porque la mano de Ranma no se había detenido y rozaba suavemente su intimidad por encima de la ropa interior, enviándole descargas de placer desde el vientre hacia todos los rincones del cuerpo.

—No… espera —rogó, pero al mismo tiempo, sin poder evitarlo, se movió por instinto, buscando el ansiado contacto.

—Hace un tiempo lo sé —siguió diciendo Ranma entre susurros, cerca de su oído—. Vi unos papeles de papá.

—¡Ah!... ¿Qué…? —Akane dio un suspiro y respiró entrecortadamente.

—Él me adoptó —le explicó Ranma besando su cuello y su escote—. No sé de quién o los motivos… pero no somos hermanos.

—¿Qué… dices? —Akane se retorcía bajo él sin poder evitarlo y es que sus caricias se volvían cada vez más rápidas y exigentes.

—¿Me quieres? —indagó Ranma perdiéndose en el aroma de su cuello—. ¿Me deseas?

La tocó con predeterminada lentitud en su punto más sensible y Akane gimió más fuerte, tanto que Ranma se apresuró a cubrir su boca con un beso para que nadie en la casa pudiera escucharla.

Ranma por fin hurgó con los dedos debajo de las bragas, hasta sentir directamente su calor y la humedad que lo hizo sonreír en el beso.

—¡No! —pidió Akane y lo empujó con más fuerza, rehuyendo su boca al mismo tiempo.

Ranma se detuvo y se incorporó un poco para mirarla a la cara.

—Detente, Ranma… no es posible —dijo Akane con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

El muchacho, delicadamente, las limpió cuando cayeron por sus mejillas.

—No somos hermanos —murmuró con dulzura—. ¿No lo sospechabas también? Cada vez que nos mirábamos… cuando éramos niños no había diferencia, pero al crecer, Akane, cada vez que te veía…

—No… Ranma… —pidió ella en tono ahogado.

—¿Crees que yo lo acepto tan fácil? — preguntó Ranma con dureza, y se incorporó del todo para sentarse en la cama a su lado—. También me creí un monstruo, cada vez que te imaginaba, que pensaba en ti… Pensé que tenía un problema, que estaba enfermo, aquí —explicó tocándose la sien—. Por eso solo estaba con chicas, una tras otra, las besé a todas, toqué a unas cuántas… ¿por qué lo voy a negar? Pero ninguna de ellas me hacía sentir esto que siento contigo, Akane.

Ella solo sorbió por la nariz mientras lo escuchaba atentamente.

—Ya sé que pensarás que es solo… algo sexual —rio él sin humor—. Pero no. Es verdad que me gustas, te deseo, quisiera verte desnuda entre mis brazos ahora mismo, ¡maldición! —se mesó el cabello con las manos mientras Akane se abrazaba a sí misma, como protegiéndose—. Pero no es solo eso… quiero cuidarte, abrazarte, quiero… limpiar tus lágrimas, como cuando éramos niños, y quiero verte reír, y… Kami-sama, hasta imagino cómo serían los niños que tendríamos…

Akane se llevó el puño a la boca para ahogar su llanto.

—Ranma…

El chico se inclinó, apoyando los codos en las rodillas.

—No imaginas mi alivio cuando vi esos papeles de papá —siguió diciendo—, porque significaban que no estoy loco, ni enfermo, de verdad… mi amor por ti es de verdad… y no una aberración.

—Pero… Ranma… —Akane se limpió las lágrimas—. No es posible… lo que me dices… no es…

—¿Tú me quieres? —preguntó el chico volteando a mirarla.

—Sí, te quiero —replicó ella confundida.

Ranma le tomó las manos.

—Pero no como un hermano… ¿me quieres? —repitió.

Akane le sostuvo la mirada largo rato.

—No —dijo al final bajando la cabeza.

Ranma rio sarcástico.

—Entonces… ¿qué es todo esto? ¡Podría haberte tomado aquí mismo! —dijo levantándose y mirándola desde su altura—. Te sentí temblar bajo mis manos, respondías a mis caricias, ¿eso no es amor? ¿O acaso solo eres una puta?

Akane se levantó para abofetearlo, y luego le dio una segunda cachetada con el revés de la mano.

—¿Quién crees que eres para hablarme así? —le reprochó desafiante, las lágrimas de nuevo en las esquinas de sus ojos.

Ranma se quedó estático unos momentos, sosteniéndole la mirada, luego relajó la postura y se alejó de a poco.

—Entiendo —murmuró.

Despacio se acercó a la puerta y se detuvo con la mano en la perilla, de espaldas a Akane.

—Pronto terminará el año escolar —dijo en voz baja—, me iré a la universidad, a Nara, ya no tendrás a tu «hermano» molestándote.

Los labios de Akane temblaron.

—Ya no volveré, Akane, no nos veremos de nuevo —siguió diciendo Ranma—. Comprendo que lo nuestro… no puede ser.

Ranma abrió la puerta, al mismo tiempo, el cuerpo de Akane se movió solo, dando un paso y estirando el brazo, pero no hizo nada más. Ranma salió del cuarto y cerró la puerta detrás de él. De inmediato Akane se dejó caer en su cama llorando desconsoladamente.

.

.

Las siguientes semanas fueron un martirio, no era fácil volver a comportarse en la casa frente a la familia después de haber besado a tu propio hermano, y mucho menos después de enterarte de que en realidad no era tu hermano. Akane había dudado todo el tiempo de aquella aseveración de Ranma, pero no tenía las agallas para enfrentarse a la verdad.

Por una parte sería muy cómodo mantener las cosas como estaban, seguir pensando en Ranma como su hermano y continuar con su vida cuando él se fuera a la universidad. Después de eso casi no lo vería, excepto quizá para alguna reunión familiar, pero con el tiempo podrían olvidar todo y hacer como si nunca hubiera pasado.

Sin embargo, no podía estar del todo tranquila con aquella solución, sobre todo porque no podía negarse a ella misma que un fuerte sentimiento latía en su pecho y que durante años había intentado enterrarlo bajo miles de excusas y razones bien fundadas. Ranma era su hermano, se repetía a menudo, aquello no era posible, ni estaba bien.

Además, tenía miedo de seguir indagando en ello. Si Ranma era adoptado, eso significaría un gran cambio para toda la familia, y Akane tenía miedo de averiguar los motivos que llevaron a ello y que hicieron que sus padres criaran a Ranma como un verdadero hijo. Tampoco quería hacer sufrir a su madre y su padre, porque si siempre habían mantenido ese secreto, debía ser por algo.

El día que Ranma se fue a la ciudad de Nara amaneció inusualmente frío para ser abril. Akane ni siquiera bajó a desayunar; pasaron las horas y por el ruido que había en el piso de abajo supo que llegaba el momento en que Ranma se marchaba. Se asomó por la ventana de su habitación y vio a su padre Genma y a Ranma guardando las cosas en el automóvil, su padre lo llevaría hasta la estación de trenes. Era el último momento, Ranma ya se iba.

Pero Akane no pudo moverse, la timidez, el miedo, la vergüenza, una mezcla de todo aquello la mantuvo allí junto a la ventana, mirando hacia afuera, no queriendo ver, pero imposibilitada de apartar la mirada.

Ranma volteó y alzó los ojos hasta su ventana y la descubrió allí, su rostro era serio pero a la vez triste. No le dijo nada, no hizo ningún gesto, y Akane tampoco, solo se quedaron allí observándose en silencio. Al final el chico subió al automóvil después de su padre y se fue.

Akane cerró la cortina para cubrir su ventana y se sentó abatida en la cama.

Las semanas se arrastraron con lentitud, mientras la tristeza y la desazón de Akane aumentaban sin que pudiera hacer nada. Al principio se dijo que pronto lo superaría, que podría acostumbrarse; pero luego desistió. La ausencia de Ranma le dolía en el corazón y en todo el cuerpo, lo extrañaba de forma desgarradora, hasta extrañaba sus peleas y poder arrojarle algo por la cabeza, y luego bajar a cenar y llevarse como siempre, como si nada hubiera pasado, como el par de entrañables amigos que eran.

Su madre Nodoka creía que estaban peleados y que por eso Akane no había despedido a Ranma cuando se fue, entonces al verla tan melacólica le habló para arreglara los problemas con su hermano y fuera a visitarlo el fin de semana a Nara para hacer las paces con él.

Akane no pudo soportar aquellas palabras y que alguien le hablara de Ranma como si fuera su hermano; entonces simplemente dejó de luchar y, entre lágrimas, le preguntó a su madre si era verdad que Ranma era adoptado.

Lo que siguió fue la conversación más sincera que había tenido nunca con su madre Nodoka, donde le reveló toda la verdad.

.

.

Llovía intensamente, pero Akane no se detuvo, corría por las calles de la ciudad de Nara intentando llegar a la universidad de Ranma. La gente cruzaba a su lado con paraguas, esquivándola; su cabello largo y empapado saltaba detrás de ella en cada paso. Al llegar al edificio de la universidad, Akane se detuvo, respirando agitada, para tomar aire.

Allí lo vio. Ranma salía hablando con algunos compañeros y con un paraguas todavía sin abrir en las manos. Akane lo miró a los ojos, y después deslizó la mirada por su rostro, sus grandes ojos azules, sus rasgos varoniles, su cabello desordenado.

Ranma se quedó quieto un momento, entre asombrado y asustado. Luego bajó rápidamente los escalones del edificio para reunirse con ella.

—Akane, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vine… a verte —respondió ella, aún sin aliento.

Ranma pareció a punto de sonreír, pero al final su seriedad ganó. Abrió el paraguas y cubrió a ambos.

—Estás empapada, te puedes enfermar, boba —comentó.

—No me importa.

—Claro, di eso cuando estés resfriada —Ranma la tomó de la mano con autoridad y la llevó por la calle—. Vamos a una cafetería para que te calientes.

Akane solo asintió, sin poder decir nada todavía.

Cuando estuvieron sentados y cada uno tenía una taza humeante frente a sí, Akane volvió a mirar a Ranma a los ojos. Después rodeó su taza con las dos manos para sentir el calor.

—¿Por qué me mentiste, Ranma? —preguntó la chica con lentitud.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Tú no eres adoptado —sentenció Akane, luego se mojó los labios con la punta de la lengua—. Mamá y papá me adoptaron a mí.

—¿Cómo…? —el muchacho se interrumpió y después suspiró—. Ya veo, les preguntaste.

Akane negó despacio con la cabeza.

—Hablé con mamá —dijo—, me veía triste, nos pusimos a hablar y… solo saqué el tema. Necesitaba saber, Ranma, necesitaba respuestas.

Ranma se giró a mirar la lluvia afuera por la ventana de la cafetería.

—¿Por qué me mentiste diciendo que tú eras el adoptado? —indagó Akane.

—Porque quería llevarte a la cama, ¿no es obvio? —replicó él sin dejar de mirar hacia la calle.

—¡Ranma!

El chico volteó de a poco a mirarla.

—No quería que sufrieras al saber que tú eras la adoptada, supongo que eso es un golpe bastante fuerte.

—Querías protegerme —dijo Akane conmovida.

El chico se encogió de hombros.

—De todas formas, no fue realmente una mentira. En realidad no somos hermanos —dijo Ranma.

—Lo sé. Ahora lo sé —Akane asintió. Ranma dio un sorbo a su café.

Se quedaron en silencio un largo momento.

—Mis padres… quiero decir, mis verdaderos padres, murieron en un accidente, Ranma —comenzó a decir Akane—. Al parecer eran buenos amigos de mamá y papá… o sea, Nodoka y… Genma —se corrigió de inmediato.

—Comprendo, no tienes que hablar así —replicó Ranma—, aunque mis padres no sean los tuyos biológicamente, ¿qué importa? Es como si lo fueran, ellos te criaron y te cuidaron todos estos años, ¿no es así?

Akane asintió.

—Ellos… me cuidaron cuando mis verdaderos padres murieron —siguió Akane—. Tú hacía poco habías nacido, apenas me llevabas un año, así que siempre vivimos acostumbrándonos a ser hermanos. Por eso al final decidieron adoptarme y no cumplir con su deber.

—¿Qué quiere decir eso? —preguntó Ranma intrigado.

—Estábamos comprometidos para casarnos —respondió Akane curvando sus labios en una sonrisa.

—¿Q-Qué? —la taza de Ranma resbaló de sus manos y casi se derrama sobre la mesa.

—Nuestros padres hicieron ese trato, cuando llegáramos a la mayoría de edad nos íbamos a casar. Pero luego mis padres murieron, y… Nodoka y Genma me criaron como parte de la familia, así que ya nos les pareció correcto eso, porque habíamos crecido creyéndonos hermanos —explicó Akane.

—Nunca te sentí mi hermana —acotó Ranma.

Akane lo observó y pestañeó.

—Quizá… yo tampoco —admitió—, aunque trataba de no sentirme así.

De nuevo, se quedaron en silencio, cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos.

—Entonces… ¿por qué viniste, Akane? —preguntó Ranma—. ¿Ahora que sabes que es cierto que no somos hermanos te lanzarás a mis brazos?

—Si digo que sí, ¿qué harías? —preguntó Akane mirándolo atentamente.

Él apuró el café que le quedaba de un trago.

—Te quiero —afirmó, y la chica sintió que se sonrojaba y todas las mariposas del mundo se reunían en su estómago para hacer una fiesta—. Siempre te he querido, de diferentes maneras… Hoy puedo decir que te quiero, de la manera en que un hombre quiere a una mujer.

Akane lo miró expectante, los labios entreabiertos a punto de hablar, pero Ranma no lo permitió.

—Sin embargo, sé que estuve mal —dijo—, no debí haberte forzado a nada, fui un idiota. Pero aquel día… tú insinuándome que no debía estar con Ukyo, o con ninguna chica, y luego fuiste a arreglarte para salir con aquel idiota de Shinnosuke… No pude soportarlo, Akane. Había visto los documentos que guardaba papá y aquel descubrimiento me quemaba por dentro. Toda la vida deseando que no fuéramos hermanos para poder estar contigo, y ahora, que por fin lo sabía, no podía hablar, no sabía qué debía hacer —Ranma apretó los puños por encima de la mesa un momento, luego los relajó y suspiró—. Me comporté como un verdadero idiota. Me disculpo por eso. Y por llamarte… tú sabes —bajó los ojos y Akane hizo lo mismo, recordando aquel momento en su habitación, que parecía haber transcurrido hacía mucho, mucho tiempo.

—Siempre has sido un idiota —dijo Akane—, y un insensible.

—Muchas gracias, hermanita —replicó en seguida Ranma, en tono sarcástico, de esa manera en que siempre lo hacía antes. Pero ahora era distinto, sonrojado, bajó de nuevo la cabeza—. Lo lamento, no quería decir eso.

Akane rio.

—No lo podemos evitar, ¿verdad? —dijo después—. Hemos sido hermanos toda la vida, y por eso mismo será muy difícil ser algo más.

Ranma asintió, sus ojos se volvieron opacos. Dejó unos yenes sobre la mesa y se levantó.

—Vamos —dijo.

Akane lo siguió hasta la salida. Ambos se pararon bajo el toldo de la entrada para resguardarse de la lluvia. Ranma abrió el paraguas.

—¿Adónde me llevarás? —preguntó Akane expectante.

—A la estación de trenes —dijo él—, para que vuelvas a Nerima.

—¿Cómo?

—No sé por qué te tomaste la molestia de venir, podrías haberme dicho todo esto por teléfono, o haberme escrito una carta —dijo el muchacho ofuscado—. Encima te mojas, podrías incluso coger una pulmonía por hacer una locura así.

Akane frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué me tratas de esta manera?

—Vamos —dijo Ranma en tono duro, dando un paso fuera del toldo.

—No voy a ninguna parte —se plantó Akane—. ¿Qué te ocurre de repente? ¿Volviste a ser un tonto de golpe?

—¡Sí, soy un tonto! —exclamó él—. Soy un tonto por amarte, eso lo dejaste claro. Te tomaste la molestia de venir hasta aquí, de ilusionarme con tus palabras, para terminar diciendo que en realidad para ti siempre seremos hermanos. ¡Pues bien! Qué bien para ti que pienses así, pero yo no puedo verte de esa forma. Ahora déjame en paz con mis sentimientos, ¡vete y no vuelvas a buscarme nunca! —le gritó.

Akane lo observó con la boca abierta. Después puso las manos en sus hombros y se impulsó para pararse de puntillas y besarlo en los labios brevemente. Ranma enrojeció.

—¿Qué haces?

—Sigues siendo un idiota como siempre —dijo Akane—, nunca me entiendes cuando te hablo.

—P-pues… deberías explicarte mejor —balbuceó él—. Me dijiste que… no podríamos ser algo más que hermanos.

—Te dije que sería _difícil_ —aclaró ella.

—Es casi lo mismo.

—¡Ranma! ¿Por qué eres tan terco?

—¿Me estás diciendo que tú y yo…? —Ranma no terminó la pregunta a propósito. La miró a los ojos.

Akane se fue tiñendo de un dulce sonrojo.

—Podemos… intentarlo.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Ranma sin aliento.

—Después de todo, estábamos destinados, Ranma. Nos habían comprometido… desde antes de nacer.

—Lo sé. ¿No es genial?

El chico soltó el paraguas para rodearle la cintura con las dos manos y después besarla insistentemente, hasta que Akane se apartó acalorada.

—No, Ranma, no en la calle, la gente nos mira.

—Que miren los envidiosos —replicó él alegre.

Akane rio abrazándolo, mientras los dos seguían bajo la lluvia.

.

.

FIN

.

.

Nota de autora: Le mostré esta historia a Noham primero, para ver su opinión, porque no estaba del todo segura con el enfoque que le había dado; también las personalidades de los personajes me parecía que no habían sido muy mantenidas. Y Noham estuvo leyéndolo bien pegado a la pantalla todo el rato, y al final sentenció que estaba muy bueno y debía publicarlo, así que le hago caso. Cualquier cosa cúlpenlo a él XD.

 **Caia-chan** : Y realmente los pobres maestros están muy estresados XD. Besos.

 **Dee-Dee Zednem** : Konatsu es muy tierno, a mí me encanta jeje. Besos.

 **FlynnChan** : Si alcanzo a editarlo mañana hay Rey demonio :D Saludos.

 **Amigocha** : Lo del principio es a propósito para que no se sepa quiénes son jaja. Besos.

 **Ivarodsan** : Lo siento, era solo para efectos del drama ;_; Espero que me termines de perdonar con el capítulo de hoy y todos los que vienen. Besos.

 **Bonita** : A mí también me parece que Konatsu es un muy lindo personaje, tierno, amable, bondadoso. A veces demasiado bueno y Ukyo se aprovecha un poco de él jeje. Besos.

 **Litapaz** : Ya me siento mejor, gracias por acordarte :D Es verdad, un hijo de Ranma también tendría alguna confusión con respecto a sus padres jaja. Besos.

 **Caro-azuul** : Hacen bonita pareja porque se complementan muy bien. Gracias por leer. Besos.

 **Noham** : ¿Ukyo con esteroides? XDDD Pero si Ukyo es así, una marimacho jaja. Beso.

Espero que les haya gustado. Muchas gracias a todos por leer. Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	76. El rey demonio (parte 2)

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _El año de la felicidad_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **El rey demonio**

 ** _(parte 2)_**

[continuación del capítulo 65 de esta colección]

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

Ryoga el rompe-rocas, general de las fuerzas de asalto, se internó en el bosque. Las torres del castillo de Nerima se podían ver por sobre las copas de los árboles.

Respingó la nariz, olfateando con fuerza. El orco levantaba su enorme hacha de piedra con ambas manos. Se había alejado del campamento de las fuerzas del rey demonio para despejarse, pues se sentía abrumado, el último asalto contra las puertas de Nerima había sido otro completo fracaso. Antes de seguir masacrando a sus propios guerreros como desquite, prefirió ir de cacería para aprovechar llenar también el estómago. Los venados de la tierra de Nerima tenían un sabor exquisito, aún pasados por fuego eran muy jugosos, aunque su carne cruda seguía siendo mejor.

La boca se le hizo agua, pero no fue por pensar en sus presas. En el aire había un aroma más exquisito y dulce, de una carne más tierna y pálida, con dedos pequeños y ojos grandes de mirada fiera. Ryoga se dejó llevar por el recuerdo de ese exquisito aroma. La sangre, el fuego y el humo, olores que le gustaban, no se comparaban a la fragancia de flores tiernas y frescura como de un manantial, que había sentido el primer día allí en Nerima; un aroma capaz de sobrepasar todo el hedor de la batalla. Recordaba haberla visto en lo alto del muro principal, gritando órdenes, luchando como una fierecilla indomable contra los orcos y demonios que conseguían trepar por las escaleras, y ellos sintieron la fuerza de su implacable ira. Los orcos eran seres brutales y despiadados, pero cuando se trataba de mujeres preferían doncellas de apariencia frágil, a las que poder forzar para perpetuar su especie de bestias guerreras. Y Ryoga ya había escogido a su presa para preservar su clan, a la dueña de ese peculiar aroma, fuerza implacable y con la belleza de un frágil cristal: la hija menor del rey Soun Tendo, una de las diosas de Nerima.

Su impaciencia aumentaba su deseo, su cuerpo dolía, ella debía pertenecerle, tenía que tomar esa ciudad, asesinar a todos los que se interponían entre él y su codicioso amor por esa mujer. Tenía que hacerla suya o no podría descansar jamás. Sus manos temblaban por tocar la piel suave y aplastarla bajo su poderosa fuerza hasta hacerla doblarse como un junco, quebrar su voluntad, hacerla gritar que lo amaba tanto como él la deseaba a ella. Esa mujer lo había enloquecido. Pero tendría paciencia, porque era su destino, ella había sido escogida por las estrellas para convertirse en su concubina, porque los orcos jamás se casaban, pero sí, los más importantes como él, podían tener un harén con las mejores mujeres para preservar la sangre fuerte y el liderazgo del clan en su descendencia. Con una concubina así de fuerte para agregar a su harén, y una descendencia poderosa, pronto tendría la lealtad ciega de todos los otros clanes orcos, y el poder suficiente para convertirse en el auténtico rey demonio. Sí, conquistar Nerima y apoderarse de las tres diosas sería su triunfo, y el comienzo de su propia leyenda, por ello debía hacerlo antes de que el bastardo del rey demonio se quisiera inmiscuir en su conquista. Ahora debía tratarlo con humillante respeto, ¡a ese maldito híbrido! Pero pronto, muy pronto, él…

—¿Qué es este aroma?

No eran trufas, era más dulce que las flores, más tierno que el pasto, y la baba comenzó a salir de su boca.

—¡Es ella!

Ryoga se agazapó entre los matorrales. No podía creer su suerte, pero su nariz no se había equivocado jamás. Era el aroma de su perfume y la fragancia fresca de su sudor, de su cabello y su piel. La menor de las diosas estaba allí en el bosque. Siguió arrastrándose entre los arbustos, evitando hacer ruido, siguiendo la dirección del exquisito aroma. Comenzaba la cacería.

.

.

Akane Tendo, hija menor del rey Soun Tendo de Nerima, bautizada como una de las tres diosas por su leal pueblo, estaba agotada. Junto a un reducido séquito de sus guerreras santas, como llamaban a su élite que la seguía a sol y sombra, se había aventurado a explorar más allá de la seguridad de los muros de la ciudad. No escuchó las recomendaciones de su hermana Kasumi, ni los reparos de su hermana Nabiki, menos hizo caso a los llantos desconsolados de su padre el rey Soun. Ella sabía lo importante que era vigilar a las fuerzas enemigas del rey demonio, y no podía encomendar a nadie más una tarea tan riesgosa. Ya lo había hecho antes y con sus descubrimientos pudieron prevenir los más fieros ataques del ejército demoníaco liderados por el temible Ryoga el rompe-rocas.

Akane contuvo un escalofrío, no era por la humedad de su ropa empapada por la lluvia de la mañana, ni tampoco por el hedor del lodo que pisaban y las ensuciaba hasta el cabello, sino al recordar la manera en que ese pervertido orco la había mirado las veces que casi se encontró con él en el campo de batalla. Debía reconocer que era un enemigo temible, pero no se rendiría tan fácilmente. El pueblo de Nerima contaba con ella, no podía decepcionarlos, era el deber de una princesa dar la vida por su pueblo.

Su determinación terminó cuando, entre las rocas ocultas bajo los robles, encontró junto a sus guerreras una fuente termal cubierta por una densa niebla muy cálida. Akane tragó con dificultad, y no fue la única, Sayuri la lancera y Yuka la fiel escudera, la imitaron. Eran deliciosas aguas termales, y ellas estaban cubiertas de mugre hasta donde no querían ni recordar.

—Mi señora, puede ser peligroso —intervino Sayuri—, pero…

—Ya investigamos la zona y es segura —dijo Yuka terminando la frase.

—No deberíamos, estamos en terreno enemigo —Akane dudó, pero su responsabilidad era primero—… ¿Yuka, Sayuri?

Pero no era la manera de pensar de sus guerreras, las dos ya se estaban desvistiendo, dejando caer en el borde de las aguas termales las armaduras, armas, las calzas y las túnicas. Desataron sus cabellos y al final dejaron caer su ropa interior, para saltar como niñas pequeñas al agua hasta sumergirse. Luego emergieron, con la piel renovada y el cabello impregnado de gotitas.

—¿Qué creen que están haciendo? —se quejó Akane—. Las haré escarmentar cuando volvamos al castillo.

—Akane… digo, mi señora Akane —dijo Yuka—, ¿está segura?

Akane no respondió, porque mientras las regañaba ya se estaba desatando la correa de su cinturón con torpeza debido a la prisa. Sayuri, desde su cómoda posición en el agua, ordenó a las demás guerreras dividirse en dos grupos, uno montó guardia mientras el otro se sumergió en las aguas junto a sus líderes. Luego intercambiarían lugares. Guerreras o no, no había placer más grande que lavarse la suciedad del bosque en exquisita agua caliente. Debido a las necesidades que sufrían por culpa del sitio a Nerima, se lavaban siempre deprisa y con agua fría, casi congelada, directo de los pozos. No podían desperdiciar algo tan valioso como madera u otros combustibles para calentar el agua. Entonces ¿cómo negarse a tan pequeño e inocente placer?

Akane y sus guerreras, muchas de ellas amigas desde que tenían memoria y que acostumbraban tratarla como a una más, no como tratarían a una princesa, comenzaron a perder el miedo, olvidándose dónde se encontraban. Tan placentera era el agua para la piel y más para el corazón, que comenzaron a reír y bromear entre ellas.

—Akane… quiero decir, mi señora Akane…

—No te molestes, Yuka, estamos solo nosotras. No tienes que usar títulos conmigo, ¿no es verdad, amigas?

Las demás guerreras, que se lavaban el cuerpo o disfrutaban del calor, asintieron y sonrieron con ella.

—Bien, Akane, ¿qué es de tu propuesta de matrimonio?

—¿Qué?

—Vamos, Akane, no seas tímida —Sayuri se acercó a ella y comenzó a jugar con su largo cabello oscuro—, todas sabemos que a Kuno el capitán de la guardia lo vuelves loco, no deja de cortejarte a cada momento.

—¿Cortejarme? ¡Más bien será fastidiarme! —Akane resopló.

—¿Es que no vas a casarte con él? Después de todo es muy apuesto, viene de un noble linaje, se dice que entre sus ancestros hubieron famosos cazadores de demonios y…

—Pues si tanto te gusta, Yuka, puedes quedártelo —Akane les dio la espalda enfadada—. De solo recordarlo me dan ganas de vomitar. Preferiría luchar contra Ryoga el rompe-rocas que encontrarme de nuevo con ese molestoso de Kuno.

Una sombra enorme emergió de entre los árboles.

—Eso puede arreglarse, princesa Akane —dijo Ryoga, el señor de los orcos, arrastrando de un brazo a una de las guerreras que montaban guardia.

La mujer, muy lastimada, apenas levantó la cabeza.

—Mi señora… corra…

—¡Calla! Ya no me interesas —dijo Ryoga y la lanzó hacia un lado—. Todo lo que quiero está aquí.

Las guerreras se movieron rápidamente hacia el borde de las aguas. Algunas consiguieron tomar sus armas antes de que Ryoga las alcanzara y pateara lejos, pero no llegaron a blandirlas antes de que el rompe-rocas, con su poderosa hacha, que ningún mortal podría empuñar dado su enorme peso, golpeara el borde de las aguas haciendo estallar las rocas. Las guerreras volaron por los aires, intentando cubrirse con las manos. Sayuri alcanzó su lanza, maldiciendo la desvergüenza del orco, jurando con la cara enrojecida que lo mataría por verla a ella y a las otras como ningún hombre jamás había podido. Cuando tomó la lanza Ryoga la pisó. Sayuri alzó el rostro y quedó bajo la sombra del orco.

—Eres apetitosa —comentó Ryoga relamiéndose—, pero no me interesas.

Alzó el hacha dispuesto a matarla, cuando un destello de plata se interpuso. Ryoga retrocedió rápidamente evitando el corte mortal que dejó una línea roja en su cuello. Allí estaba Akane Tendo que, sin preocuparse del pudor como las demás, se había movido muy rápido, sobre las rocas y desnuda, cubierta apenas con la blusa que sostenía delante de su cuerpo apretándola contra el pecho con un brazo, mientras con la otra mano empuñaba su espada.

Ryoga no reaccionó, con la boca abierta la miró desde los pies desnudos hasta la cabeza, con el largo cabello empapado que aún chorreaba agua y cubría su espalda con recato. Se interesó por ver los secretos que escondía celosamente con la blusa, pero saber que pronto lo conseguiría lo llenó de ímpetu.

—Los dioses del abismo me han sonreído este día. Akane, princesa Akane —el orco habló con una timidez desconocida—, eres… eres… ¡sé mi concubina!

—¡¿Qué?!

—¡Sé mi concubina! —repitió sonriendo—. Ven conmigo, no deseo lastimarte, ninguna mujer me ha hecho sentir así y… yo… ¡Si me aceptas, prometo que no mataré a ninguna de tus guerreras! —dejó de sonreír con timidez para volverse oscuro, como un demente obsesionado—. De lo contrario...

Ryoga se agachó y tomó por la cabeza a una de las aturdidas guardianas de Akane, alzándola en el aire. La joven temblaba, incapaz de levantar los brazos ni siquiera para cubrir su desnudez.

—¡Yuka!

—Princesa Akane… —susurró Yuka abriendo un ojo—, no lo escuche… salve su vida…

—Yuka, ¡Yuka, resiste! —Akane dio un paso adelante, pero se detuvo apenas Yuka gritó de dolor, porque Ryoga le apretó el cráneo con más fuerza.

—No lo intentes, princesa, no quiero tener que hacerlo —dijo Ryoga—. Puedo destrozar rocas con mis manos, por eso me llaman el rompe-rocas, y también puedo hacerlo con los cráneos. No quiero que veas algo tan desagradable como los sesos de tu amiga esparcirse entre mis dedos. Por favor, princesa, lo hago por ti y solo por ti, de otro modo ya la habría matado y lo sabes. Eres tú la que… me inspira a hacer un acto de bondad.

Los ojos del orco estaban desorbitados, como los de un demente. Akane no tenía elección, no podía dejar morir a su amiga.

—¡Atrás! —ordenó a sus guerreras, que ya se reagrupaban tras ella, algunas desnudas, otras vistiendo apenas una túnica, pero todas muy bien armadas—. ¿La soltarás?

Ryoga guardó silencio. Tragó saliva. La ansiedad y el placer del triunfo aumentaban su éxtasis. Primero la princesa Akane, ¡después el maldito rey demonio! Todos caerían ante él, todos se arrastrarían a sus pies, finalmente lo respetarían. ¡Cómo adoraba el miedo y la sumisión en los ojos de esas mujeres! Pero todavía no estaba satisfecho, porque Akane no le temía, sus ojos eran como fuego desafiando su voluntad. No podía permitir eso, no con esos ojos, eran los mismos que tenía el rey demonio cuando lo regañaba como si fuera un idiota. ¡No podía mirarlo así!... Primero debía castigarla, entonces aprendería a amarlo.

—Quiero que dejes tu espada —ordenó Ryoga—. ¡Ahora!

Apretó otra vez la cabeza de la pobre Yuka haciéndola gritar.

—¡Alto! ¡No sigas, monstruo! —Akane arrojó lejos su espada—. Ya lo hice, ¡ya basta!

Ryoga dejó de torturar a su rehén, pero no estaba satisfecho, quería más. Gozaba mucho teniendo el poder.

—Ahora quiero verte —sentenció mirando el cuerpo de Akane—. ¿Qué esperas?

Akane apretó ahora con ambos brazos la prenda sobre su cuerpo. ¿Qué quería ese pervertido? Pero ante otro grito de Yuka suplicó que parara. Y mirando a sus guerreras, las que lloraban de impotencia, comenzó a relajar los brazos. El borde de la blusa comenzó a caer sobre sus brazos y a descender junto con estos lentamente, revelando el inicio de sus senos. Ryoga se relamió con más fuerza. Se sentía victorioso, más poderoso que nunca.

—Estúpido cerdo, ¿esta es la única forma en que puedes mirar a una mujer? —se escuchó una voz cantarina pero firme hablando desde lo alto.

La princesa Akane sostuvo la prenda otra vez con fuerza sobre su cuerpo. El orco Ryoga, enfurecido por la interrupción, miró hacia arriba, donde las rocas eran tan altas como árboles. Allí había un desconocido, de botas gruesas, pantalón y camisa holgados, con un cinturón de cuero muy ajustado a la ropa y una capucha cubriéndole la cabeza y cayendo sobre su rostro, no dejando ver más que su sonrisa burlesca y arrogante.

—¡¿Quién eres?! —exigió Ryoga, luego recordó a su rehén—. Si te mueves la mataré… ¡Argh!

El orco gimió de dolor cuando un par de dagas se enterraron en su brazo. El ataque había sido preciso y su mano dejó de responder, dejando caer a Yuka al suelo. Cuando Ryoga fue a empuñar el hacha, apenas vio la sombra caer desde lo alto sobre él. Se cubrió sin alcanzar a retroceder. Una larga y brillante espada algo curva, conocida en otras tierras como una katana, golpeó con fuerza descomunal el hacha de Ryoga, haciéndolo caer de rodillas para contener el ataque. ¿Cómo era posible que un simple humano de ese tamaño tuviera tanta fuerza?

Pero el ataque del desconocido no terminó, ya que tras el impacto dio un giro acrobático hacia atrás y, apenas puso un pie en el suelo, se abalanzó contra el orco. Ryoga maldijo en su lengua natal, y con su fuerza descomunal golpeó el suelo. Una columna de roca emergió entre ellos. Pero el forastero, en lugar de detenerse, saltó adelantándose al movimiento y cayó sobre las rocas, que le dieron apoyo para un segundo impulso, voló por el aire, giró, y cayó empuñando la katana a un costado de su cuerpo, con la otra mano extendida hacia adelante para equilibrarse.

Ryoga lo esperó con el hacha lista, esta vez lo partiría en dos, al caer era un blanco fácil. Pero en la mano del forastero se comenzó a reunir un mágico resplandor. Ryoga comprendió su error, ese sujeto haría alguna clase de hechizo.

—¡Maldito! —para interrumpirlo le arrojó el hacha, que fue dando giros por el aire.

El desconocido sonrió bajo la capucha. Cerró la mano, cesó la luz, dio un giro en el aire y con la katana golpeó el hacha del orco, desviándola lejos, al mismo tiempo continuó avanzando. Esta vez Ryoga, señor de los orcos, estaba desprotegido, así que quiso cubrirse con la armadura de su brazo. El forastero cayó cortando el aire hasta el suelo. La sangre oscura salpicó todo el lugar y la mano del orco cayó a sus pies, cortada desde la muñeca. Ryoga bramó enloquecido por el dolor. A pesar de quedar manco, alzó el otro brazo queriendo enterrar a ese maldito de un poderoso puñetazo. Ni siquiera las montañas podrían contener su gran fuerza, lo destrozaría, haría puré sus huesos, pegaría su cráneo a los huesos de sus pies de un solo golpe. Pero el forastero, con mucha destreza, ya estaba de pie y con un grácil movimiento lo esquivó, dejando que el puño rozara su capucha. Entonces dobló el brazo y le dio un golpe en el costado usando la empuñadura de la katana. Se decía que el señor de los orcos no solo tenía una fuerza de titán, sino también la resistencia del acero, y pocas cosas podían hacerle daño, quizás un yunque lanzado con la fuerza de veinte hombres. Pero el golpe de la empuñadura bastó para que sus botas se arrastraran por la tierra y se tomara el costado ahogando un gemido de dolor bestial. Aquel desconocido no había terminado. Saltó hacia Ryoga y dando un giro en el aire estiró la pierna y, en una manera de luchar que a la princesa y sus seguidoras les pareció inusual pero a la vez hipnótica, le dio una tremenda patada en todo el rostro, que deformó por un momento la cara del orco.

Ryoga dio vueltas en el aire siguiendo la dirección de su cabeza, como un remolino, hasta caer dando tumbos por el suelo para terminar estrellándose con una roca. Para sorpresa de todos se volvió a levantar limpiándose la sangre del rostro, pero antes de que quisiera moverse, la katana del forastero lo apuntaba directo entre los ojos.

—Mi madre me enseñó una vez —dijo el forastero con voz clara y firme—, que para conocer a un hombre, o un cerdo en tu caso, hay que darle poder. Está dicho: eres repugnante.

El orco le dio un manotazo a la katana y se lanzó sobre el forastero, pero este, en otro movimiento acrobático, lo evitó y tomándolo por el brazo le dio una vuelta en el aire, hasta hacerlo aterrizar de espalda en el suelo. El movimiento hizo que la capucha cayera sobre sus hombros y espalda. Al ponerse de pie una larga trenza se deslizó por su hombro. Giró para levantar su katana del suelo. El rostro era suave y femenino, de expresión severa, los ojos azules, el cabello rojo como el fuego, tenía una contextura pequeña que apenas llenaba las ropas que no parecían hechas para ella. Era una chica.

—¿Eres una mujer? —dijo Ryoga asombrado, no podía creer que estaba siendo apaleado por una humana, una mujer, y más aún una tan pequeña como esa.

—¿Quieres seguir? —dijo la chica, separando las pequeñas piernas y alzando la katana a la altura de su rostro—. Porque la próxima vez no seré tan considerado. Tengo hambre, y se me antojaría una buena chuleta de cerdo.

—¡¿Cómo dijiste…?! —exclamó Ryoga, pero al final guardó silencio. De un lado estaba la princesa con una decena de guerreras fuertemente armadas; por el otro, esa extraña chica que lo había humillado. Era orgulloso, pero también lo suficientemente inteligente para saber que debía dejar las cosas pendientes—. Prometo que volveré… ¡Volveré y me las pagarás, quién quiera que seas!

El orco echó a correr por el bosque, tambaleándose. La chica pelirroja resopló, estaba agotada. Enfundó su katana después de limpiar la sangre negra en su manga, y sacudió las manos, ese orco era muy duro, más de lo que parecía. Miró hacia donde estaban las mujeres. La princesa Akane había corrido hacia Yuka junto a otras guerreras para atenderla. Las demás ayudaron a las otras heridas.

—¡Rápido, debemos volver al castillo! —ordenó Akane—. Este lugar no es seguro.

Entonces dejó a Yuka en brazos de Sayuri y avanzó hacia la forastera.

—No sé quién seas, pero te lo agradezco —dijo Akane—, yo soy la princesa Akane Tendo del reino de Nerima, que es donde te encuentras ahora. Le has prestado un gran servicio a mi país, eres muy fuerte. ¡Muchas gracias por ayudarnos y salvar a mi amiga Yuka!

Lo dijo llena de emoción, tomando las manos de la forastera entre las suyas. La pelirroja se sorprendió, esa princesa era extraña, no lo quería manipular ni tampoco era reservada como otras que había conocido antes, era tan sincera como una campesina cualquiera… y muy torpe, porque al bajar los ojos notó que Akane, al tomar sus manos, había dejado caer su blusa, quedando desnuda ante sus ojos. Fue una visión… que no olvidaría jamás.

—Eh… —la pelirroja se sonrojó hasta las orejas.

—¿Sucede algo?, ¿he dicho una cosa incorrecta?

—¿U-Una co-cosa?... No, pero —la pelirroja tosió, mirando en otra dirección, muy turbada, al final reaccionó con desesperación—, ¡¿es que no piensas vestirte o qué?!

—¡Oh, no! Lo había olvidado —dándole la espalda, Akane se vistió rápidamente con la blusa, quedándole como un corto vestido—. Lo lamento, ha sido un accidente.

—Accidente, sí, cómo no… ¿A quién se le ocurre en primer lugar tomar un baño en un campo de guerra? —bufó la pelirroja—. Tuviste suerte, niña.

—No soy ninguna niña, además todo salió bien.

—Gracias a que estaba por aquí —dijo la pelirroja apuntándose con el pulgar—. ¡Ahora termina de vestirte o agarrarás algo, demonios!

—Está bien, no tienes que ser tan sincera —Akane lo lamentó, se enojó un poco por la arrogancia de esa forastera, pero debía reconocer que tenía razón, todo eso fue su error desde el principio y pudo haber costado la vida de sus amigas—. Por suerte eres una chica, porque si un hombre me ve desnuda tendríamos un grave problema.

—¿Problema, dices?

—Además de haberte golpeado hasta que lo olvidaras todo —dijo Akane en un tono risueño que a la pelirroja le pareció un poco escalofriante—, existe una vieja y tonta ley en mi reino que dice que si un hombre ve a una doncella desnuda, esta estará obligada a casarse con él. ¿No te parece abusivo? Hay muchos idiotas intentando espiarnos por eso, solo para salirse con la suya.

—Ah, vaya… sí, ya veo, que… ridícula ley —replicó la mujer pelirroja tartamudeando nerviosa.

—Sí, muy ridícula —Akane terminó de vestirse y giró de nuevo, sonriéndole. La pelirroja sintió por segunda vez que su pulso se aceleraba—, por eso te dije, qué suerte que también eres una mujer. Creo que todavía no me dices tu nombre… Disculpa, ¿estás bien?

—S-Sí… s-sí, lo estoy —la pelirroja tosió de nuevo, intentando recobrar la voz y la calma—. Mi nombre es Ran… Ran…

—¿Ran?

—… ¡Ranko! Eso, mi nombre es Ranko, Ranko Saotome, soy un aventurero y viajero, eso… sí, sí, solo un aventurero, nada más, sin ninguna segunda intención, ni secretos que guardar, ni nada —se rio tontamente—. Ranko Saotome, a tu servicio, princesa.

.

.

FIN

.

.

Nota de autora: Como ven, esta historia va a necesitar varias partes; pero espero que les guste y esperen pacientemente a que continúe jeje.

 **Ivarodsan** : El tópico de los hermanos es bastante usado, hay diferentes enfoques que darle, en este caso quise hacer que desde chicos se hubieran criado juntos como hermanos y ver si de todas formas era posible que surgiera el amor. Gracias por leer y perdonarme XD. Besos.

 **Caia-chan** : Muchas gracias :) Saludos.

 **Amy Saotome Tendo** : Si se trata de Ranma y Akane todo está permitido, así que no te voy a juzgar ;) Besos para vos.

 **Haruri Saotome** : Esa es mi idea, que no importa lo que pase o el universo en que estén, siempre estarán juntos. Besos.

 **Dee-Dee Zednem** : Oh, el amor está en el aire (lluvia de corazones por toda la página XD). Besos.

 **Amigocha** : Eso es lo importante, olvidémonos de todo lo demás XD, jeje. Besos.

 **Rosefe-123** : Gracias, me alegro de que te haya gustado :D Besos.

 **Sjofnj** : Se puede madurar, pero no hay por qué perder el alma de niño y la magia de emocionarnos por las cosas que nos gustan; ser mayor no es ser amargado XD. Muchas gracias por leer mis historias, las hago con mucho cariño para que todos los que quieran las puedan disfrutar :D Te mando besos.

 **Caro-azuul** : Al final la publiqué, gracias a Noham. Besos.

 **Nube Escarlata** : Aquí está el del Rey demonio, espero que te guste cómo continúa. Besos para vos.

 **Litapaz** : Ya está aquí la segunda parte del aclamado Rey demonio XD, ojalá te guste. Besos.

 **Mara12** : Muchas gracias por leer :D Besos.

 **Mkcntkami** : Jajaja, bueno, si te acordás me lo decís en otro review. No pude ahondar ni desarrollar demasiado la historia porque no quería alargarme mucho, ni seguir sumando capítulos con continuaciones. Gracias por leer :) Besos.

 **Akai27** : Gracias por todos tus lindos comentarios, siempre es muy interesante leerte. Lo de Rumiko diciendo lo del perro y que no le servía porque ya lo había hecho, me olvidé de aclararlo. Es por un one-shot que hizo antes de Ranma, sobre un chico que se convertía en perro cuando le sangraba la nariz y que conoce a una chica que está en el Club de Artes Marciales de la escuela. No te lo spoileo más por si querés leerlo, se llama _Excuse me for being a dog!,_ se nota que después desarrolló mejor esa idea en Ranma. Besos.

Muchas gracias a todos por leer. Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	77. Clandestino

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _El año de la felicidad_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **Clandestino**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

—Akane, ¿puedes ir a despertar a Ranma? —pidió Kasumi—. De lo contrario llegarán tarde a la escuela.

—Ya voy, hermana —respondió automáticamente Akane, más por costumbre que porque le apeteciera hacerlo.

Con cada paso que daba subiendo la escalera se preguntaba por qué tenía que ir ella, o porque era necesario tomarse la molestia por ese holgazán. Era problema de él si llegaba tarde. Akane resopló, pisando cada vez más fuerte sobre cada escalón, sintiendo que hacía vibrar el piso.

Se preguntó si era mejor despertarlo con un buen cubetazo de agua fría, así aprendería a no quedarse dormido y a ser responsable.

Al llegar al piso de arriba, sin embargo, encontró todo tan silencioso y en paz que se sintió hasta cohibida, y procuró andar más despacio, con suavidad, amortiguando sus pasos en la suela de la pantufla. Cuando llegó al cuarto de Ranma deslizó la puerta y lo vio dormido sobre el futón.

—Ranma, despierta —dijo—, ya tenemos que irnos.

No hubo ninguna respuesta. El chico parecía estar profundamente dormido, con un brazo estirado fuera de las mantas, el rostro relajado y el cabello desparramado alrededor.

Akane puso un dedo sobre sus labios dubitativa. Decidió intentarlo una vez más.

—Vamos, Ranma, ¡despierta!

Nada. Completo silencio. El muchacho seguía como si nada, abandonado a sus sueños.

Akane estaba todavía más insegura. Al verlo dormir tan pacíficamente ya no tuvo corazón para despertarlo con agua fría, estaban en pleno invierno, y por las mañanas estaba helado. Además, luego el futón tardaría mucho más en secarse y Ranma tendría que dormir directamente en el piso.

Akane se acercó a él, doblando las piernas y sentándose a su lado en el suelo. Le tocó el hombro y lo sacudió suavemente.

—Ranma…

El chico murmuró algo, pero sin despertar, solo movió la cabeza volteándola al otro lado, y con eso también movió su cabello, que se esparció por el piso como una seda negra. Involuntariamente Akane entreabrió los labios, asombrada. No sabía que su prometido se soltaba el cabello por la noche.

De a poco, y aún vacilante, Akane se inclinó un poco y movió una mano para deslizar entre sus dedos una hebra del negro cabello. Era muy suave, hasta sintió que le hacía cosquillas en la palma de la mano. Akane curvó los labios en una sonrisa. Así, un poco más cerca, apreció sus facciones, el espacio bajo su oreja y todo el arco de su mandíbula, el cuello de músculos poderosos.

La chica sintió un hormigueo en la punta de los dedos. Volvió a acariciar el cabello, después volteó a mirar sobre su hombro, para asegurarse de que no había nadie en el pasillo; entonces, en un impulso, se inclinó aún más y depositó un beso suave en los labios de su prometido, rozándolo de forma casi inocente. De inmediato sintió el rostro arder. Y se incorporó sin comprender qué le había ocurrido para hacer aquello.

Se levantó de un salto y salió del cuarto. A los pocos segundos sus pasos rápidos se escuchaban bajando la escalera.

Sobre el futón, Ranma abrió los ojos de par en par, sorprendido. Se tocó los labios que habían sido besados, y antes de que el sonrojo lo cubriera por completo, se tapó con las mantas hasta la cabeza y se dio la vuelta para intentar seguir durmiendo.

.

.

FIN

.

.

Nota de autora: Un pequeño momento dulce y tierno de estos dos que sé que a ustedes y a mí nos encantan. Espero que les haya gustado. Quiero agradecer profundamente por todos sus comentarios en el capítulo de ayer, me encanta que les guste tanto y tengan tanta emoción por la continuación como yo; espero no tardar mucho.

Disculpen que no pueda responderle a todos. Mañana sí les responderé con calma. Especiales agradecimientos a: **Fhrey, Haruri Saotome, Ivarodsan, Caia-chan, Rosefe-123, Guest, Amigocha, Dee-Dee Zednem, Nube Escarlata, Camuchis, Litapaz, Caro-azuul, Noham, Ranmayakanesiempre, Akai27**.

Gracias por leer. Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	78. Revancha

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _El año de la felicidad_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **Revancha**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

Ranma esperó a que fuera de noche. No iba a dejar que Akane se saliera así como así con la suya, un Saotome jamás perdía y era vergonzoso haber sido atrapado con la guardia baja, totalmente desprevenido y haber tenido que pagar las consecuencias.

Agazapado en un rincón oscuro del patio de la casa Tendo, Ranma volvió a sonrojarse y a sentir aquellas cosquillas en su estómago, esas que no eran de hambre o por haber comido la comida de Akane; eran esas mismas cosquillas que sintió en la mañana, cuando su prometida, inesperadamente y con alevosía, se inclinó sobre él para robarle un beso.

¡Era inaudito! No podía permitir que Akane hubiera salido ganando en aquella contienda.

En la mañana estaba entre dormido y despierto. Al escuchar los pasos suaves cerca de su puerta supuso que era Akane, y estaba preparado para jugarle una broma; asustarla, o levantarse de un salto si ella quería tirarle agua fría. Pero pasaron los segundos y no ocurría nada, Akane no le gritaba, no lo golpeaba ni hacía nada para despertarlo. Creyó que en realidad se había imaginado aquellos pasos y de a poco fue abandonándose al sueño de nuevo en la tibieza del futón. Luego de un momento, creyó escuchar el susurrar de las telas y una suave presión en el suelo. ¿Akane se sentaba? Y le tocó el hombro, aunque ya Ranma no podía decir si estaba despierto o dormido. Después sintió la leve caricia en su cabeza y en su cabello; allí se sintió a sus anchas para disfrutar de aquel sueño, o —mucho mejor— de aquella realidad. Giró un poco la cabeza.

Y entonces, allí de la nada, lo inesperado. El roce suave, un toque dulce, casi imperceptible, casi como si fuera parte de un sueño o de sus imaginaciones. Pero no lo era, porque aquel perfume que venía de ella, el tibio calor de su cuerpo cerca del suyo, eso no lo imaginaba, lo podía sentir en todo el cuerpo.

Pero tan rápido, brusco e improvisado como llegó, se fue. El beso ya no existía, los labios se retiraron; y la duda atravesó a Ranma por todas partes. Sin embargo, el sonido de aquellos pasos huyendo de su habitación podía apreciarlos con claridad, y cuando abrió los ojos asombrado por lo que había pasado, de nuevo dudaba, vacilante, entonces la vergüenza fue mayor que nada y cubrió de nuevo su cabeza, para hundirse en los sueños.

Era un cobarde, lo admitía (aunque solo ante sí mismo, ante los demás ¡jamás!), tendría que haberse levantado, haber seguido a Akane, detenerla por un brazo en la escalera, mirarla a los ojos, a su rostro seguramente sonrojado, y allí mismo, acercarse, acercarse, hasta que al final la besara.

—Besarla… —murmuró Ranma con la cara roja como una brasa encendida, escondiéndose aún más en las sombras del patio.

No, no, lo que él estaba haciendo no era por algo tan mundano como «besarla», no que va. Él solo quería la revancha, poder tener su oportunidad también, y ganarle a Akane. Porque no era posible que ella le hubiera robado un beso primero. Él era Ranma Saotome, el mejor artista marcial de su generación en todo Japón, el más apuesto, el más varonil, el mejor prometido y el que ganaba siempre. SIEMPRE.

Apretó los puños y se puso de pie. Con ágiles saltos se subió al tejado, aterrizando sin ruido gracias a la suela de goma de sus zapatillas chinas. Anduvo despacio hasta el borde del tejado y se asomó para observar la ventana de Akane. Estaba cerrada porque la noche era muy fría, pero esperaba que no tuviera el seguro puesto; se descolgó por el borde del techo y, haciendo equilibrio en el pequeño alféizar tanteó la ventana, que se deslizó en seguida. Una sonrisa ganadora asomó a su rostro.

Despacio deslizó la ventana y entró al cuarto, dejándose caer del otro lado con un salto amortiguado, aunque no sabía para qué se tomaba tantas molestias, si Akane dormía como oso en hibernación y no había nada que la despertara. Ranma miró en derredor, el cuarto en sombras, el escritorio, la silla, los libros ordenados, lo que siempre había allí. Luego miró hacia la cama, donde había un bulto bien envuelto encima.

Ranma se acercó despacio, paso a paso, de puntillas, decidido a hacerlo. Las manos empuñadas, los dientes apretados, los músculos del cuello tensos. Se acercó otro poco. Era el momento. ¡No había espacio para la derrota!

Apoyó una rodilla en la cama con fuerza, hundiendo el colchón con su peso; con brusquedad alargó su brazo, los dedos doblados, crispados como ganchos para tomar el hombro de Akane y girarla para recibir la paga, la revancha por haberlo encontrado con la guardia baja, a él, al gran Ranma Saotome.

La movió sin delicadeza y, en sueños, Akane movió su otro brazo lanzando un puñetazo, que le dio a Ranma en la mandíbula.

—¡Auch!

El chico no pudo evitar quejarse por el dolor, pero moviendo la mandíbula lentamente para asegurarse de no tener nada roto, volvió al ataque. De nuevo tomó a Akane de los hombros, ahora de ambos. Akane dio una patada en sueños, que rozó peligrosamente sus atributos masculinos. Ranma palideció y tosió por haberse atragantado con su propia saliva.

—Demonios —murmuró por lo bajo, y volvió a mover a Akane, sacudiéndose con demasiada fuerza.

Akane abrió los ojos de a poco, medio dormida todavía, y descubrió esa sombra sobre ella, que la había atrapado poderosamente de los hombros e intentaba… algo. Aturdida aún por el sueño y por encontrarse tan cerca de su agresor, Akane no pudo emitir sonido, el miedo congeló la voz en su garganta, y solo pudo forcejear por soltarse.

Ranma la sostuvo aún un poco más, esquivando sus ansias por soltarse. Solo quería darle un beso, maldición, ¿por qué Akane siempre hacía las cosas tan difíciles? Usó un poco más de fuerza, con un jadeo lleno de bríos apoyó la otra rodilla en la cama para poder maniobrar mejor.

Akane se asustó, aquel desconocido había paralizado sus piernas con las suyas, y tenía presos sus brazos, aquel cretino aprovechado la ultrajaría sin que nadie pudiera defenderla. Las lágrimas acudieron a las esquinas de sus ojos y abrió la boca para gritar.

Ranma se inclinó hacia ella, en el momento preciso, y sin haber querido, ahogó con su boca el grito de Akane. Sus labios se tocaron, las manos de Ranma se apretaron más en los brazos de su prometida, la humedad de sus labios se mezcló mientras Akane abría los ojos entre asustada y sorprendida por aquel asalto. Creyó reconocer un aroma familiar en aquella cercanía, una sensación conocida cosquilleando sobre sus labios.

Y tan rápido como había ocurrido, aquella sombra se retiró. Ranma se separó de ella, soltó una risa de triunfo desaforado y saltó por la ventana perdiéndose en la noche.

Akane se levantó de la cama de inmediato, con el corazón desbocado, los dedos sobre su boca, incapaz de pensar. Se acercó a la ventana, aún con las lágrimas brillando entre sus pestañas.

Había creído ver, por un momento, una trenza que danzaba en el aire cuando aquel hombre abandonaba su cuarto adentrándose en la oscuridad.

.

.

FIN

.

.

Nota de autora: Aquí hay una segunda parte de lo de ayer, ¡Ranma nunca toleraría perder! Espero que les haya gustado. Quizá esto podría iniciar una «saga de los besos robados», no sé ¿ustedes qué opinan? XD.

 **Haruri Saotome** : Ellos se gustan, es obvio, aunque nos encanta que sean tan torpes para demostrarlo. Besos.

 **Dee-Dee Zednem** : Qué gracia cuando me decís «doña» XD. Espero que te haya gustado la historia de hoy también. Besos.

 **Lizzy Dezzy** : Gracias por leer :) Qué suerte que te gustó. Besos.

 **Caia-chan** : Gracias por tu comentario :) Besos.

 **Nube Escarlata** : A mí también me encantan los drabbles y viñetas y hacía mucho que no escribía algunas. Me alegro de que te gustara cómo quedó. Gracias por leer. Besos.

 **Camuchis** : Me encanta haberte alegrado jaja. Ojalá te guste esta otra parte también. Besos.

 **Amigocha** : Es obvio que la pervertida de la relación es Akane XD. Besos.

 **Smoonsie** : Muchas gracias. Qué bueno que te gustó :) Besos para vos.

 **Rosefe-123** : Pobre Ranma, no sabía si soñaba o era la realidad XD. Besos.

 **Ivarodsan** : ¡Felicitaciones por tu examen! Los días en que todo es felicidad hay que aprovecharlos. Ojalá hoy también tuviera un buen día. Besos.

 **Akane04** : Muchas gracias. Espero que los demás capítulos te sigan gustando. Besos.

 **Litapaz** : Parece que me leíste la mente XD. Espero que te guste esta continuación. Besos.

 **Noham** : Interesante para una historia: Akane, la comehombres XDDD. Beso.

Gracias a todos por leer. Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	79. Entrenamiento del guerrero perfecto

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _El año de la felicidad_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **Entrenamiento del guerrero perfecto**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

Ranma meditaba. El sol caía con un tímido rayo en el centro del dojo. Las piernas cruzadas, las manos en posición de loto, los ojos cerrados, la trenza cayendo delante de su hombro. Aspiró y exhaló. El rayo de sol se había movido un poco, rozando su rodilla.

Con los ojos cerrados se inclinó hacia adelante, apoyó con fuerza la mano sobre el piso y de un salto se puso de pie. No alcanzó a incorporarse y tuvo que dar un paso atrás porque pudo ver —como si fuera real y a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados—, la imagen proyectada de la espada de madera deslizándose delante de sus ojos, casi rozándole la nariz. Dio un segundo, un tercer y un cuarto paso atrás, rápidamente, con los brazos relajados a los lados del cuerpo, esquivando la espada que era empuñada con firmeza. Las estocadas se hacían más veloces, también sus pies, evitándolas, los movimientos se hacían cada vez más cercanos, peligrosos, rozándole la piel. Inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y la espada de madera rozó su cuello, en el mismo lugar donde recordaba haber sufrido un rasguño la vez que lo conoció. Sonrió. Esta vez sí lo había visto venir. Los ataques fueron más rápidos, y al mismo tiempo más rápido Ranma retrocedía, como si fuera una danza, recorriendo de un extremo al otro el dojo. Su espalda estaba cerca de topar con la pared, pero no se inmutó. Ranma dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro sobre el que caía la sombra de su flequillo; dio un salto hacia atrás y giró dándole la espalda a su rival. Apoyó un pie en la pared y se impulsó para elevarse en el aire, dando una voltereta con las piernas juntas, pasando encima del espadachín que aún tenía la espada de madera extendida en una estocada. Cayó al final a su espalda, con los pies juntos. El espadachín sin rostro, pero con un traje de kendo de colores conocidos, giró cortando una línea horizontal. Ranma ya se había agachado lanzando una patada baja que le barrió los pies y lo hizo caer de espaldas; entonces aprovechó el momento para rematar a su oponente con un codazo en el abdomen. El codo de Ranma hizo eco al golpear el piso del dojo.

Ranma se levantó con las manos empuñadas. Sus ojos seguían cerrados.

El sonido lo alertó, inclinó la cabeza, luego el torso hacia el otro lado. Las cadenas, casi tan reales como las recordaba, imágenes fantasmagóricas de su mente, cruzaron alrededor de su cuerpo. Las armas que estaban unidas en sus extremos se enterraron en la pared. Ranma sabía que con eso no bastaba para detener esos ataques y así sucedió. En seguida las cadenas se curvaron como látigos. Ranma reaccionó moviendo el cuerpo de manera diferente, más relajada, como las ramas de un árbol meciéndose suavemente con el viento. Evitó con cada movimiento el ir y venir de las cadenas que lo rodeaban, con la flexibilidad de una serpiente, o como si fuera una niña muy diestra saltando la cuerda. Las armas se desprendieron de la pared y las cadenas golpearon contra la duela del dojo con violencia, cortando el aire. Ranma dio un brinco, se agachó, bajó la cabeza, saltó, se movió inclinándose para que una de las cadenas pasara sobre su espalda, con los brazos y las manos extendidas, balanceándose con los gráciles movimientos de un artista marcial. Se agachó y giró el cuerpo. Pateó y golpeó con el reverso de la mano las armas sin ser lastimado, devolviéndoselas a su dueño. Entonces la imagen del guerrero chino avanzó con fuerza haciendo aparecer garras de las amplias mangas. Ranma respondió avanzando también, pero dando largos pasos. Se detuvo para mover su cuerpo evitando el primer corte, esta vez sin despegar los pies del piso; se movió de un lado al otro solo usando las piernas, la cintura y el cuerpo, esquivando todos los ataques. Entonces contraatacó con la mano, golpeando al chico chino por debajo del brazo, haciendo que el hueso crujiera. Y luego terminó a su rival con un puñetazo que se hundió en su rostro, haciéndolo retroceder; el largo cabello del muchacho voló por el aire siguiendo la trayectoria de todo el cuerpo hasta que chocó de espaldas al otro extremo del dojo.

Ranma siguió avanzando para volver al centro, respirando, calmado. Se detuvo. Sus ojos cerrados se apretaron con fuerza como si hubiera escuchado algo. Se movió rápidamente y golpeó una pequeña espátula con el puño, luego otra, y otra más, pateó la siguiente, dio un pequeño salto y girando dio otra patada para detener una espátula más. Era como si nunca terminaran. Evitó otra y luego atrapó con la mano las siguientes dos. Allí estaba la sombra de la cocinera, que empuñaba su gigante arma para atacarlo. Ranma le lanzó de regreso las espátulas, ella las golpeó con la pala, pero con el movimiento Ranma ya no estaba allí. La cocinera sin rostro alzó la cabeza buscándolo. Tampoco estaba arriba. Ranma le tocó el hombro. Al girar no alcanzó siquiera a mover su arma cuando una patada en la cabeza la hizo caer dando tumbos por el piso del dojo.

«Eso fue sencillo», pensó Ranma. Movió la cabeza haciendo tronar su cuello en ambas direcciones. Una cinta de género lo atrapó por el brazo y lo jaló con fuerza. Ranma la retuvo. Estaba cansado, ni siquiera en su mente podía tolerarla, menos aún por esa risa que parecía grabada en su cabeza. Apoyó con firmeza el pie y tiró de la cinta atrayendo a su rival. La gimnasta, sorprendida a mitad de su escalofriante risa, voló en dirección a Ranma y él la recibió con una patada por abajo que alzó su cuerpo hasta hacerlo estrellarse contra el techo. Al final cayó como una muñeca inerte en el piso. Ranma ya no la miraba, le había dado la espalda esperando a su siguiente rival.

Unas esferas enormes volaron en su dirección, rápidas y fuertes. Las recibió apartándolas con dos patadas. Una diestra guerrera china atacó, era mejor que los anteriores. La evitó con destreza. Entonces ella se soltó un botón de la blusa. Ranma gruñó, siempre el mismo truco, tan viejo que hasta su mente se lo advertía. Pero había algo que su mente tampoco le dejaba olvidar: ella era una amenaza para Akane. Ranma gruñó de nuevo y, con una fiereza que no tuvo piedad con su rival, detuvo a la guerrera con rápidos golpes de los dedos que paralizaron los brazos de la amazona. Aún sin tener rostro para expresarlo, Ranma pudo ver que actuaba como si hubiera sufrido un terrible dolor al perder la movilidad de los brazos. Entonces Ranma siguió atacando cada parte de aquel cuerpo hecho para seducir con la punta de los dedos. Fue rápido, eficiente y letal, de manera que jamás podría volver a moverse para amenazar a su Akane. Y la terminó con un golpe de la palma en el centro del pecho. ¿Pensaba ella que no se atrevería a golpearla así? Él estaba preparado, solo necesitaba una excusa para dejar salir su ira y determinación, y era mejor que no se la diera.

El cuerpo espectral de la amazona voló sin vida hasta chocar con la pared, pero en lugar de rebotar en la madera desapareció hundiéndose en ella, como el resto de sus recuerdos. Ranma respiró, estaba un poco agitado, le costaba contener la ira y el miedo que la provocaba, el de que Akane pudiera sufrir alguna herida.

Regresó al centro del dojo, todo esto sin abrir los ojos. Inclinó un poco la cabeza. Luego la alzó. Allí estaba él. De todos, el único al que temía, aunque jamás lo confesaba de palabra, porque era al único al que no podía echar del lado de Akane. La figura espectral estaba allí a sus espaldas, con los brazos caídos y una pañoleta rodeando su cabeza sin rostro. Ranma giró, separó las piernas, extendió los brazos, los balanceó como un artesano haciendo un cachivache de barro, al final extendió las palmas y le indicó a la figura espectral que viniera con todo. Y así lo hizo. Ranma se movió rápido, a veces desesperado, ese rival tenía la fuerza de destruir lo que tocaba con sus manos y una velocidad que superaba al resto, pero más temía a esa presencia que había estado tantas veces cerca de amenazar lo que a él le pertenecía. Ranma rugió como el dragón que, cayendo del cielo en picada, se lanza contra el demonio amarillo, el león del relámpago, que también se lanzó a su encuentro. Los puños chocaron, con el reverso de las manos se contrarrestaron los ataques, con los pies detuvieron sus mutuas patadas. Un golpe de la palma de Ranma empujó al espectro, pero este apenas lo sintió y volvió a arremeter. Una patada y, tras girar, el espectro recobró el aliento, otra patada y sucedió lo mismo, no había nada que pudiera hacer flaquear a esa insensible máquina de venganza. Pero Ranma tampoco iba a ceder, porque el deseo de su corazón era más grande que su orgullo de guerrero. ¿Ese idiota decía que amaba a Akane? No, ese cerdo no sabía lo que era el amor, porque el amor no era enamorarse de la primera chica que le dijera algo amable, no… ¡El amor era lo que él sí sentía por…! Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron ante un golpe del espectro que rozó su mejilla y otro que pasó sobre su frente casi sin poder evitarlo, de no haber retrocedido la cabeza a tiempo hacia atrás.

Vio una sonrisa dibujada en ese rostro vacío, una sonrisa burlesca, una sonrisa que tantas veces lo molestó antes, esa sonrisa que decía que podía dormir con su Akane todas las veces que quisiera.

Eso fue todo.

Ranma ya no se contuvo.

¿Ese cerdo era fuerte, resistente? Ese cerdo no sabía lo que era el control, no sabía cómo se sentía Ranma, siempre conteniéndose para no lastimar a nadie, ni siquiera a ese malagradecido. Pero ya no se contuvo.

Los golpes del cerdo chocaron contra puños de fuego, sus patadas contra patadas de acero. Ni la cabeza tan dura de ese espectro pudo con un golpe de la cabeza de Ranma que lo hizo tambalearse. Entonces volvieron a arremeter a la vez, pero cada golpe de Ranma parecía hundir la piel, romper costillas, destrozar los brazos, moler los huesos de las manos del espectro, para rematarlo con toda su ira. ¡Porque si se atrevía a aprovecharse de verdad, a tocar un cabello de Akane, cerdo o no, eso le iba a pasar! Lo que vino después fue una tanda de golpes que arrancaron incluso fragmentos del alma y corazón del espectro de ese cerdo, porque ni siquiera en su mente Ranma lo perdonaría.

Sí, estaba listo, listo para matar al que pudiera lastimarla.

Él era el más fuerte. Él era imbatible. Él mataría por ella. Él estaba entrenando cada día con un solo propósito: ser el más fuerte, pero serlo para que nadie se atreviera a quitársela.

Entonces un nuevo espectro apareció. Ranma giró, apenas había dado el golpe final al cerdo, aún el cuerpo de su rival no tocaba el piso, cuando sintió una presencia más poderosa e importante que todas las demás. Se lanzó al ataque. Su puño al costado de su cuerpo, nadie podía ganarle.

Y tuvo miedo, cuando ese espectro cobró vida, forma y pudo ver su rostro, el único al que recordaba con tal perfección que su sonrisa le provocaba miedo. Su puño se detuvo en el aire a centímetros de ese rostro. Abrió los ojos. Era real, era ella. Y sonreía sin miedo.

Akane estaba parada en la entrada del dojo justo frente al sudado Ranma. Con una mano corrió el puño de Ranma hacia un costado, dio un paso para acercarse a él y le dio un suave golpe en la frente.

—Vamos, Ranma, ya es hora de cenar. Kasumi espera —dijo.

Giró y se fue dando alegres pasos hacia la casa. Ranma se tocó la frente con el rostro todavía confundido y empapado de sudor.

Demonios, otra vez había perdido.

.

.

FIN

.

.

Nota de autora: Podríamos decir que esta escena se ubica después de los acontecimientos de Jusenkyo, donde Ranma probó que haría cualquier cosa para proteger a Akane; también, después de eso, creo que su miedo a perderla aumentaría y él no se quedaría de brazos cruzados, supongo que se prepararía cada día para cualquier ataque. Y después de lo que pasó en la casi boda, ya sabía que sus enemigos eran todos ellos y no dudaría en actuar contra cualquiera. Todos estos pensamientos inspiraron esta historia. También, debo admitir, se inspiró ligeramente en la serie _Iron fist_ que estamos viendo con Noham y estamos bastante adictos XD. Nos recuerda mucho a Ranma, se las recomiendo.

 **Haruri Saotome** : Sería muy interesante ver cómo pelearían para ver quién roba besos a quién XD. Luego escribiré más sobre eso. Besos.

 **Ivarodsan** : Una gran posibilidad de saga. Escribiré más adelante sobre eso. Besos.

 **Litapaz** : Según Ranma solo lo hacía por poderle ganar a Akane jaja. Luego habrá más besos robados. Besos.

 **Amy Saotome Tendo** : La euforia es apropiada en este caso XD. Gracias por leer. Besos.

 **Fhrey** : Gracias :) Creo que los drabbles son lo mío jeje. Saludos.

 **Amigocha** : El pobre Ranma estaba convencido de que era solo por ganarle jaja. Besos.

 **Noham** : Gracias :D Ahora vamos por los 2000, ¿ta? Jeje. Beso.

 **Caia-chan** : Gracias jajaja. Besos.

 **Caro-azuul** : Siendo Ranma y Akane sería una batalla épica, aunque fuera solo por un beso. Te mando saludos.

 **Dee-Dee Zednem** : Con parejas, ¿te referirás a Ryoga y Ukyo? Jajaja, eso puede pasar, aunque en otro contexto creo. Besos.

 **Nube Escarlata** : Es probable que haya tercera parte, me encantaría escribirla. En cuanto pueda me paso por tu fic, con historias largas no me comprometo porque tengo poco tiempo para leer y hacer cualquier cosa que no sea escribir XD, pero ya vi que es un one-shot. Espero que no me pase nada, pero si algún día tardo es porque pasó algo con el internet y no pude subir mi historia, no te preocupes. Besos.

 **Rosefe-123** : Ranma no pierde, en ningún sentido ;) Besos.

 **Akane04** : Muchas gracias por tus comentarios y por disfrutar mis historias. Espero que te sigan gustando. Te mando un beso.

 **Lizzy Dezzy** : Ranma debe ganar, pase lo que pase jaja. Gracias por leer. Besos.

Recuerden que por cualquier duda, reclamo o comentario, estoy en facebook en **Fantasy Fiction Estudios**.

Muchas gracias a todos por leer. Nos vemos mañana con otra historia.

Romina


	80. Hambre

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _El año de la felicidad_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **Hambre**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

Akane escuchó la puerta de su habitación abrirse despacio y se giró para ver a Ranma entrando en el cuarto lentamente, con las manos empuñadas y una mirada desafiante. Se habían quedado solos en casa porque todos habían salido, sus padres a un supuesto entrenamiento, Nabiki con sus amigas y Kasumi a una reunión de ex alumnos del colegio. Antes de irse, Kasumi le había dado su boken para defenderse, como aquella primera vez que ella y Ranma se habían quedado solos, hacía ya tiempo. Pero ahora Akane solo rio de las aprensiones de su hermana, no necesitaba protegerse de Ranma Saotome.

Akane pestañeó.

—¿Qué pasa, Ranma?

El chico no habló, solo se quedó mirándola intensamente de pie en el centro de la habitación. Su prometida lo observó en silencio, hasta que él avanzó y la hizo levantarse del escritorio, entonces la tomó de la cintura y la estrechó con fuerza entre los brazos.

—¿Qué… qué haces, Ranma? —preguntó Akane sin aliento.

—Yo… yo… ya no… puedo —murmuró el muchacho cerca de su oído, aspirando su aroma a flores y cerrando los ojos embargado por las imágenes que aquello le evocaba.

—Ranma…

—Duele… realmente duele… —dijo con voz ronca—. Necesito… tenerte…

Volvió a acariciar su cintura con las manos y después las subió hasta abarcar los pechos, posesivamente, con cierta brutalidad que a Akane le cortó la respiración y la hizo dar un respingo. Nunca imaginó que su prometido se comportaría así, era verdad que ya no eran unos niños, que hacía años que vivían bajo el mismo techo y se conocían como nadie, que producto de la convivencia se habían visto desnudos por accidente en más de una ocasión, pero siempre se cubrían en seguida, ella siempre apartaba la vista ruborizada y sabía que él hacía lo mismo. Se buscaban con la mirada en las habitaciones de la casa; a veces se rozaban las manos sin querer cuando estaban sentados en la mesa comiendo, y Akane sentía como una electricidad que le recorría los dedos. A veces descubría que Ranma la miraba más de lo necesario, sobre todo cuando corrían a la escuela y la falda de su uniforme ondeaba en el viento.

Confesaba que a veces tenía sueños, sí, sueños no muy recatados, que tal vez no estaban bien en una chica de buena familia como ella, pero ella no tenía la culpa de estar comprometida desde hacía tanto tiempo sin haber podido compartir ni un beso real con aquel chico que llenaba sus fantasías y sus pensamientos todos los días, a toda hora.

Akane suspiró cuando Ranma le besó el cuello, de forma casi violenta, como si quisiera morderla y marcarla.

—No… no está bien… —murmuró la muchacha.

Ranma no le prestó atención, no pensaba detenerse, habían sido semanas de angustia, de contenerse para no hacer algo de lo que luego podría arrepentirse; muchos días de miedo por no ser correspondido con aquel afán, noches largas de insomnio en que no podía cerrar los ojos o el tibio y suave cuerpo de Akane se le aparecía como un hechizo detrás de los párpados, acechándolo. Él ya no era un niño, y lo había podido comprobar al notar cómo crecían sus anhelos cuando Akane estaba cerca, cuando alguna ropa holgada que usaba para andar por casa mostraba un poco de más.

Al principio se asustó, de haberse convertido realmente en ese pervertido que ella siempre lo acusaba de ser; de transformarse casi en un animal, porque tenía que morder a veces las cobijas de su futón para no salir corriendo a su cuarto a acecharla, y saltar encima acosándola hasta que ella se dignara a darle un beso.

Luego, con alivio, comprobó que aquello no era una locura que se había apoderado de él, no era un hambre feroz por el cuerpo femenino como había temido; aquello le pasaba exclusivamente con Akane. Ni siquiera Shampoo con su exuberancia podía encenderle el cuerpo así, no importaba lo corto del vestido que se pusiera, a él le parecía provocativo y hasta podía admirarla porque era realmente hermosa y tenía un cuerpo agradable, pero no sentía lo mismo, Shampoo podría ser algo lindo de contemplar, pero él no tenía el deseo de ir más allá, de conocer sus secretos o escucharla repetir su nombre en susurros, con amor, aquello ni se le pasaba por la mente. Sentía que el amor de Shampoo debía ser asfixiante, demandante, pegajoso.

Con Ukyo sentía mucho menos, con sus ropas de hombre no le despertaba más que la camaradería que solía tener con sus amigos del colegio; sentía lo mismo que cuando veía a otro muchacho. No era culpa de ella, o tal vez sí, por haber mantenido sus curvas femeninas escondidas tanto tiempo que él casi la veía como un hombre más. Pero no, el problema no era Ukyo, era él, porque estaba obsesionado con Akane, no importaba la mujer hermosa que él se cruzara por la calle, o la chica más linda que pudiera ver en la escuela, él siempre volvía a pensar en Akane. Hasta que ella lo llenaba todo, sus fantasías más íntimas, sus momentos de ocio, sus sueños a futuro. Todo.

—Akane… —murmuró empujándola, buscando recostarla sobre la cama.

—No…

Sus ansias por tenerla eran voraces, pero solo aquella palabra podría detenerlo; nunca podría forzarla, nunca.

Levantó la cabeza para mirarla y sus ojos azules oscurecidos la taladraron, llegando hasta lo más hondo de su ser. No pudo hablar, con la respiración agitada siguió mirándola.

—Aquí no… —pidió Akane casi en un susurro, bajando la cabeza—. Podría haber cámaras.

Ranma comprendió. La tomó de la mano sin decir nada y la llevó apresuradamente hasta uno de los armarios del piso de abajo y allí se metieron los dos. En seguida Ranma la arrinconó contra una de las paredes haciendo presión sobre ella, tomándole la cintura con las dos manos y acariciando atrevidamente su espalda, bajando las manos para abarcarle los glúteos y apretarla, atrayéndola más hacia sí.

—Tú… ¿quieres? —preguntó con la voz entrecortada.

—Sí… —murmuró apenas Akane.

Y aquello fue como la señal que él necesitaba para soltarse del todo.

.

.

FIN

.

.

Nota de autora: Espero que les guste el capítulo de hoy. Disculpen la falta de tiempo, estoy escribiendo un poco de todas las continuaciones que debo al mismo tiempo XD, a ver qué sale de tanto berenjenal jaja.

Agradecimientos especiales a: **Amigocha, Nube Escarlata, Guest, Bonita, Haruri Saotome, Ivarodsan, Camuchis, Dee- Dee Zednem, Akai27**. Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios.

Gracias a todos por leer. Mañana nos vemos nuevamente.

Romina


	81. La despedida

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _El año de la felicidad_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **La despedida**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

Akane, encerrada en su habitación, ahogó un sollozo. Sentada ante su escritorio, se limpió con manos temblorosas las lágrimas que habían escapado a su control. Debía ser fuerte, todo el tiempo se lo repetía, pero su corazón era bondadoso, tierno y sensible por naturaleza, no podía remediarlo.

Juntó las manos en su regazo y así se quedó por unos instantes, hasta que un nuevo acceso de llanto le hizo sacudir la cabeza. No, no, no quería, pero debía hacerlo, era por el bien de él, y nada más importaba, él sería mucho más feliz así, estaba segura.

Akane sorbió por la nariz, mirando alrededor buscando un pañuelo, que luego encontró y usó, sonándose la nariz con fuerza, hasta que le quedó roja, igual que sus ojos. Despacio se levantó de la silla, apoyando las palmas en el escritorio. Arrastró sus pantuflas por el suelo, sin ganas de andar, pero sabiendo que era su deber. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que ser así, lo que se _quería_ hacer y lo que se _debía_ hacer eran cosas totalmente opuestas, y chocaban en su corazón produciendo heridas difíciles de sanar?

Era por él, para que él fuera feliz; volvía a repetírselo, una y otra vez, para darse ánimos. Llegó hasta la puerta de su habitación y levantó la cabeza, pasándose de nuevo la mano por el rostro para borrar cualquier rastro de lágrimas que podría haber quedado; enderezó la espalda y abrió la puerta, intentando sonreír.

Al bajar la escalera se encontró de frente con su prometido. Ambos se miraron a los ojos, en los de él parecía haber una pregunta, pero Akane apartó la vista, si lo miraba creía que de nuevo iba a empezar a llorar.

—Hermanita, aquí está P-chan —dijo Kasumi saliendo de la cocina con el pequeño cerdito entre los brazos.

El animal, al reconocer a Akane, saltó alegre a su dulce pecho. La chica lo recibió y lo estrechó, apretando los labios.

—¿Salimos? —preguntó Ranma interrumpiendo el momento.

Akane asintió. Kasumi los despidió con la misma sonrisa que siempre tenía; Nabiki, que veía la televisión, apenas giró la cabeza al escuchar el ruido en la puerta cuando la pareja salía. En la entrada se pusieron los zapatos y echaron a andar despacio.

Caminar casi en silencio durante varias cuadras, hasta llegar a una zona de pequeñas tiendas, P-chan iba muy a gusto en su lugar cobijado, echándose miradas desafiantes con Ranma de vez en cuando. El artista marcial, en varias ocasiones quiso levantar el puño contra el animalito, pero al final dejaba caer la mano y apartaba la vista. Ryoga, transformado en el cerdito, se sentía vencedor de aquellas silenciosas contiendas.

—Así que… supongo que este será el final —comentó Akane con voz apagada, cuando empezaron a caminar un poco más lento.

—Eh… eso creo —replicó Ranma rascándose nervioso el pelo, levantando un poco la gorra que usaba—. P-Pero… Akane, no estés triste.

Ella asintió, apretando de nuevo los labios para contener las lágrimas. P-chan comenzó a observar a uno y otro muchacho, procurando no perderse nada de la conversación, ¿qué final era ese del que hablaban? ¿Sería acaso… el final del compromiso?

—Lo sé, al final lo superaré, ¿verdad? —dijo la chica—. Soy muy joven aún, eso fue lo que Kasumi me dijo.

—Ajá —Ranma asintió—. Ya verás que todo será para mejor.

¿Y así tan campante lo decía ese maldito de Ranma? P-chan apretó los colmillos con ganas de morderlo. Después de todo lo que la dulce Akane había hecho por él ese insensible simplemente la dejaba, como si nada. ¡Ah, canalla! No se merecía el amor de aquella niña tan pura. ¡Lo mataría!, cuando tuviera la oportunidad lo mataría.

—Tengo que… aceptar que nuestros caminos… se separan —Akane hipó para contener el llanto.

—Es… bastante duro, Akane —acordó Ranma metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, estaba también bastante afligido por ver a su prometida así, pero estaba seguro de que luego se recuperaría pronto y volvería a sonreír—. Pero no hay nada más que hacer.

—Lo sé, lo sé —respondió ella sacudiendo la cabeza a un lado y al otro—, con la universidad ya no tendré tiempo y… pasaremos alejados todas las semanas.

¿Alejados? P-chan se relamió el hocico inconscientemente. Eso significaba más tiempo para que él pudiera estar a solas con Akane, como P-chan o como Ryoga, daba igual, pero podría estar con ella, más aún si ese par marcaba el adiós definitivo de su relación.

P-chan escuchaba atento, y pudo ver la mirada de reojo que le lanzó Ranma.

—Todo irá bien —dijo Ranma poniéndole una mano en el hombro a la chica.

Ella lo miró con ojos llorosos y asintió. Se detuvieron los dos al mismo tiempo y se miraron. Ranma asintió para darle ánimos y ella logró mover los labios en una tímida sonrisa.

Oh, sí, el momento del adiós, el momento del fin, el momento de acabar con esa relación que no iba a ningún sitio, P-chan se removía de puro gusto entre los brazos de Akane. Hacía algunas semanas que no iba a la casa Tendo, y nunca creyó que en tan poco tiempo todo se arreglaría a su favor.

—Te esperaré aquí —dijo Ranma —, ¿está bien?

—Sí.

Akane entró sola en aquella tienda, cuando ella le dio la espalda a Ranma, P-chan pudo verlo a la cara y le sacó la lengua; la respuesta de Ranma fue un gesto aburrido. Al instante la chillona voz de una mujer, hizo que P-chan girara la cabeza en su dirección cuando hablaba.

—Hola, linda, ¿vienes a adoptar? —preguntó al mujer mirando a Akane.

—Yo… no… voy a entregar a mi cerdito —dijo Akane reuniendo valor—. Ya no podré cuidarlo bien y es mejor que… alguien lo adopte y le entregue mucho amor.

¿Entregar…? ¿Entregar al cerdito? P-chan se puso pálido, y empezó a mover sus pezuñas intentando escapar.

—Oh, cariño, no llores —le dijo la mujer sonriente—. Le entregaremos tu cerdito a una persona que lo cuidará con mucho amor, ya verás, deja todo en mis manos.

Antes de que Ryoga pudiera escapar, la mujer de voz chillona lo aprisionaba contra su generoso busto casi hasta ahogarlo. El cerdo chilló y Akane dudó antes de retirarse.

—No temas, querida —aseguró la veterinaria de buen talante—. Pronto tu cerdito se acostumbrará, siempre pasa así, pero dentro de poco alguien lo verá y será amor a primera vista. No te preocupes, me fijaré bien quién se lo lleva, siempre cuidamos mucho eso, tenemos años haciendo estas jornadas de adopción.

—Adiós, P-chan —dijo Akane con labios temblorosos—, espero que me recuerdes siempre.

Y dio saltitos hacia la puerta sin mirar atrás porque no creía poder aguantar las lágrimas por más tiempo.

—Pobre pequeño cerdito —dijo la veterinaria alzándolo ante su rostro con las dos manos—, aquí te cuidaremos bien. Es más, hasta estoy pensando en adoptarte yo, eres tan mono, pequeñín.

La mujer sonrió y P-chan vio su fila de dientes amarillos que sobresalían contrastando con su rojo y brillante lápiz labial; casi se echó a llorar ahí mismo.

.

.

Ranma continuaba con las manos en los bolsillos, mirando arriba y abajo de la calle mientras silbaba. De pronto vio salir a Akane con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Ya lo hice, Ranma —comentó compungida, frunciendo los labios.

Ranma le rodeó los hombros con un brazo.

—Eres muy valiente —le dijo sonriendo ampliamente—. P-chan estará muy bien cuidado, lo alimentarán bien y si tiene suerte quizá lo sirvan en la cena de año nuevo —bromeó.

—¡Ranma! —lo regañó la chica llorando en su hombro.

El muchacho rio y luego se rascó la cabeza.

—Bueno, bueno, ya no llores, Akane, todo irá bien —aseguró su prometido—. Hiciste lo correcto, nos iremos a la universidad a otra ciudad y ya no podrás cuidarlo bien. Además, iniciaremos una nueva vida.

—Lo sé —ella sorbió por la nariz.

—Vamos, te invito a un helado —dijo él.

—Oh… ¿de verdad? —Akane levantó la cabeza y lo miró con sus grandes ojos café.

—Cla-claro —tartamudeó Ranma sonrojado—. V-vamos.

Ella se limpió las lágrimas y siguió al chico haciendo una pequeña sonrisa calle abajo.

Por la ventana de la veterinaria, la mujer tenía aún en los brazos al pequeño cerdito negro y observaba a la pareja que se marchaba.

—Ah, es tan bonito el amor —comentó la mujer, mientras el cerdo, con grandes lágrimas en los ojos, también miraba a Ranma y Akane marchar, uno muy cerca del otro.

.

.

FIN

.

.

Nota de autora: Disculpen que hoy también esté con poco tiempo, es que tuve una reunión familiar XD. Mañana sí estaré para responderles todos sus comentarios.

Agradecimientos especiales como siempre para: **Azulmitla, Litapaz, Fhrey, Rosefe-123, Ivarodsan, Akai27, Haruri Saotome, Amigocha, Caro-azuul, Dee-Dee Zednem, Noham**.

Gracias a todos por leer. Mañana nos vemos.

Romina


	82. Fighter

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _El año de la felicidad_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **Fighter**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

Todo estaba dispuesto; el cuchillo esperaba sobre la mesa.

Shampoo suspiró mientras doblaba las piernas y se sentaba en el suelo frente a la mesa baja con el cuchillo; las ojeras destacaban en su rostro pálido y en su cabello, tomado de cualquier forma en un moño algo deshecho, se apreciaban con claridad las raíces negras del crecimiento del pelo contrastando con el morado de fantasía. Hacía semanas que no retocaba el tinte, igual que hacía semanas que no cuidaba su aspecto, no arreglaba sus uñas, no se ponía al menos un poco de brillo labial, o no dormía las horas suficientes o comía bien. Habían pasado semanas desde la boda de Ranma y Akane. Esta vez no pudo evitar el matrimonio y debía vivir y respirar cada día con las consecuencias.

Hasta hoy.

Era su destino, en los dos o tres años que llevaba en Japón había luchado para conquistar el amor de Ranma Saotome cada día, de todas las maneras posibles. Incluso, algunas noches después de la boda, había ido a ver a Ranma, se le había insinuado, le había mostrado su cuerpo, hasta llegó a suplicarle casi. Él no sabía que por rechazarla la condenaba a la muerte, y ella era demasiado orgullosa para decirlo.

Ahora había agotado todas sus cartas, era tiempo de ser fuerte y aceptar lo que tendría que haber sido desde el comienzo. Cuando Shampoo empezó a ver aquella innegable atracción entre Ranma y Akane, al comprender el fuerte lazo que los unía y que ella nunca podría romper, había comenzado a prepararse mentalmente para cumplir con su deber, era una guerrera, y como tal actuaría.

A pesar de eso, sus manos temblaban y estaban frías como el hielo. Creyó que sería mucho más simple, pero tomar el cuchillo y empuñarlo le hizo aparecer pequeñas gotas de sudor en la frente. Se dio asco, ella no era así de debilucha y enclenque. Su corazón se aceleró a medida que acercaba la punta afilada del cuchillo a su vientre.

En la aldea Joketsuzoku repudiaban el suicidio, por considerarlo un acto de cobardía, pero solo en casos especiales podía usarse como arma de redención por haber fallado en el justo cumplimiento del deber. Al cometer suicido por aquella vía se restauraba el honor para con todos los amazonas, y se podía aspirar a reencarnar en un ser superior luego de la muerte, como si se hubiera vivido una vida de rectitud y buenas acciones. El método era lo que importaba, mientras más dolorosa y lenta fuera la forma de morir, se veía con mejores ojos.

Shampoo había decidido apuñalarse, suficientemente profundo para perforar el estómago y que los jugos gástricos lentamente invadieran los demás órganos, no demasiado como para desangrarse rápido y que no alcanzara a purificar su espíritu al sobrevenirle la muerte muy pronto.

Inspiró varias veces, dándose cuenta de que cada vez lo hacía más rápido. Ahora las manos le sudaban. Solo por aquello merecía morir, qué chiquilla debilucha y sin carácter. Mejor que terminara con todo pronto.

Con un solo grito estiró el brazo y lo devolvió con fuerza para poder perforar la piel y los músculos de una sola estocada; pero una mano retuvo su brazo justo en el último instante.

Apretando los dientes, Shampoo volteó a mirar. Sus ojos se aguzaron con odio, y después tuvo que apartar la mirada, para que él no viera reflejada la vergüenza del alivio y las lágrimas en las esquinas de sus ojos, porque sabía que él vendría a detenerla, y lo esperaba, lo deseaba.

—Shampoo —susurró Mousse a su lado.

—Déjame —pidió ella, aún sin mirarlo.

—No lo haré.

Mousse aún aferraba su brazo, con fuerza, impidiendo que ella realizara cualquier movimiento. Al final, Shampoo soltó el cuchillo, que sonó al golpear el suelo de madera. Mousse suspiró y se apartó, pero se quedó sentado a poca distancia.

—¿Por qué lo haces, Shampoo? —preguntó el chico hablando en chino.

—Sabes que es mi única opción —respondió.

—Claro que no, estamos en Japón, no en Joketsuzoku, esas reglas no sirven aquí, luego de años pensé que lo comprendías —dijo Mousse con una mirada triste.

—Soy una amazona y lo seré siempre —aclaró Shampoo, girando el rostro para mirarlo por primera vez—, no importa en qué lugar del mundo esté. Entiendo que como no eres mujer no tienes verdadero honor, y nunca me entenderás.

Sus palabras fueron venenosas y dañaron a Mousse, que inclinó la cabeza, escondiendo el rostro en la sombra de su flequillo.

—Mi destino era casarme con Ranma Saotome, tener hijos fuertes, aumentar la población de la aldea —siguió diciendo Shampoo—. No comprendes mi vergüenza al no lograrlo, y que esta es la única forma en que mi espíritu tendrá paz y podrá algún día reencarnar en algo superior. No entiendes… —su voz se quebró— no entiendes todo el peso que hay sobre mis hombros.

Se quedaron callados por un rato, hasta que Shampoo pareció rehacerse y se estiró para tomar de nuevo el cuchillo.

—Hay otra posibilidad —dijo Mousse con voz grave, levantando la cabeza y mirándola con intensidad a través de los grandes anteojos.

—¿Cuál? —preguntó Shampoo aferrando el mango del cuchillo con fuerza.

—Si te reto a un duelo y pierdes…

Shampoo lo interrumpió soltando una carcajada seca y sin humor.

—¿Perder yo contigo? Eso nunca ocurrirá.

—Pero, si sucediera… —siguió Mousse.

—Entonces, supongo que debería casarme contigo.

Mousse apenas sonrió al ver los labios de Shampoo fruncidos con desagrado.

—De todas formas, lo más probable es que gane, así que volveríamos a la misma situación —comentó Shampoo—. No le veo el caso.

—Vivirías unas horas más, y tendrías un último duelo entre guerreros —dijo Mousse.

Shampoo sonrió con cansancio.

—Pero si te ganara, seguirías viva —siguió Mousse muy despacio. La luz se reflejó en sus anteojos.

—¿Qué quieres insinuar? —preguntó Shampoo dando un respingo—. Nunca me dejaría vencer por cobardía.

—Eso no será necesario porque te ganaré en buena ley —dijo Mousse poniéndose de pie.

—¿Cómo te atreves? —dijo Shampoo ofuscada.

—¿Aceptas o no?

Ella dudó, tragando saliva, sin entender lo que Mousse ocultaba tras aquella seguridad en sí mismo.

—Acepto —asintió Shampoo, sin amedrentarse por su altura imponente ante ella—. Te derrotaría siempre y en cualquier parte, aunque fuera con los ojos cerrados.

.

.

El patio de atrás del restaurante fue el lugar elegido para la contienda. La luz de la luna llena los iluminaba, mientras de fondo escuchaban el ladrido de los perros en el vecindario.

Shampoo y Mousse se pusieron frente a frente, a unos metros de distancia, los que permitía el tamaño del patio, y se miraron a los ojos. La mujer tenía una mirada fiera, el muchacho de anteojos estaba sereno.

La amazona se soltó el pelo y luego con los dedos lo peinó en una coleta alta que sujetó bien, los largos mechones barrieron su espalda. Mousse comprendió que se preparaba de verdad para la batalla, así que peinó su largo cabello oscuro de igual manera, para que no le estorbara durante el combate. Cuando estuvieron listos asintieron al mismo tiempo.

—¡Ahora! —gritó Shampoo lanzándose al ataque.

Mousse reaccionó unos segundos más tarde, y también avanzó, pero la amazona fue más rápida y le asestó una patada directo a la mandíbula, que hizo que Mousse girara el rostro y se tambaleara. Shampoo cayó flexionando las piernas después del golpe, respirando agitada, y al levantar la cabeza vio que Mousse se limpiaba la sangre del mentón y se le había enrojecido la piel alrededor del impacto, pero seguía de pie.

Ella no había contado con eso, pensaba liquidarlo de un solo golpe, y recordó cuando de niños bastaba solamente con aquel tipo de patada para dejarlo inconsciente; obviamente ambos habían crecido. Tendrían que ser dos golpes y no uno para acabarlo.

Shampoo se irguió, y recibió de lleno el impacto de la palma de Mousse en el pecho antes de que pudiera prepararse, luego vino la patada en pleno estómago. La chica se quedó sin aire y fue tirada hacia atrás por el impacto, hasta caer de espaldas en el piso de cemento. Durante algunos segundos permaneció acostada y luego se incorporó de a poco, tosiendo y tomándose el estómago con una mano. Miró al muchacho frente a ella con rabia. Mousse no dijo nada, solamente tomó una posición de pelea, con las piernas flexionadas, una delante de la otra, al igual que los brazos, que terminaban con los dedos formando garras.

—No me vencerás —murmuró la amazona, que se puso de pie sintiendo el dolor en todo el cuerpo.

No comprendía qué clase de truco usaba Mousse, o qué entrenamiento había hecho, pero ni siquiera con eso lograría vencerla.

Atacó con una serie de rápidos puñetazos al estilo del truco de las castañas calientes, y que Mousse pudo bloquear con los antebrazos moviendo los brazos con igual o mayor velocidad. Luego el chico se agachó y barrió el suelo con una patada que desestabilizó los pies de Shampoo haciéndola caer, pero antes de que llegara a caer del todo, con gran velocidad Mousse le dio en la espalda con el empeine del pie, elevándola en el aire. Al final giró y le lanzó otra patada en el estómago, que la tiró hacia atrás.

Shampoo ahogó un gemido cuando dio de espaldas contra el muro que daba hacia la casa vecina, luego cayó por su peso hacia adelante, primero de rodillas y luego con el resto del cuerpo, alcanzando al final a poner sus manos en el piso para sostenerse. Por el tremendo impacto algunos trozos del concreto se desprendieron y cayeron al suelo a su lado.

Shampoo se quejó y escupió un poco de sangre.

—El dolor que te causo, Shampoo —dijo Mousse en un susurro—… hace que mi corazón sangre. Créeme.

La mujer se puso en pie con dificultad y lo miró con furia.

—¿Qué has hecho? ¿Qué trampa es esta, Mousse?

—No hay ninguna trampa.

—¡Claro que sí! —gritó ella rabiosa—. Es imposible que seas mejor que yo, ¡imposible! ¡Soy una guerrera amazona!

—También soy un amazona, ¿o lo has olvidado? —dijo Mousse.

Shampoo se lanzó hacia él con las fuerzas que le quedaban, pero Mousse esquivó los puñetazos con facilidad moviendo los pies y doblando la cintura. Se movió adelantando el pie derecho y luego arrastrando el izquierdo para darse impulso para girar, enseguida le dio un codazo a Shampoo en la espalda, con la fuerza exacta para que fuera doloroso, pero no lo suficiente para lesionarla seriamente.

Por segunda vez consecutiva Shampoo cayó de rodillas, esta vez con un grito de dolor; apoyó las palmas en el suelo, pero sus brazos temblaron por el esfuerzo de sostenerla y se fue de bruces.

—Es… imposible —balbuceó mientras luchaba por levantarse—. ¿Qué has… hecho?

—¿Yo? ¿Por qué mejor no te preguntas qué has hecho tú? —La amazona pudo ver las zapatillas del chico ante sus ojos mientras él hablaba.

—¿…Qué? —Shampoo empuñó las manos y se levantó hasta apoyarse en los codos para poder mirar a Mousse a la cara.

—Descuidaste tu entrenamiento —dijo Mousse con calma—. En estos años solo intentaste conquistar a Saotome seduciéndolo a través de tu cuerpo, te preocupaste por estar bonita, pero no por ser más fuerte, por mejorar aún más, por ser esa guerrera que sí podría estar a la altura de Saotome si llegabas a casarte con él. Olvidaste lo realmente importante, Shampoo, lo que ningún amazona puede olvidar: el entrenamiento.

—Pero… yo…

Shampoo se quedó callada.

—Después de la boda de Ranma con Akane te dejaste estar aún más, ya ni siquiera prestas atención a tu alrededor. He mejorado, es verdad, porque todo este tiempo me preparaba para retarte a un nuevo duelo y esta vez poder vencerte —siguió diciendo Mousse—. Pero no llego a ser tan bueno como tú lo serías si hubieras seguido enfocada, Shampoo.

—No es… no puede ser cierto.

El chico cerró los ojos un momento y luego los volvió a abrir, una fiera mirada atravesaba los cristales cuando miró a la amazona.

—¿Te rindes, Shampoo? —preguntó Mousse.

Ella luchó hasta ponerse de rodillas.

—…Nunca. Tendrás que acabarme.

La amazona se puso de pie con dificultad. Mousse la miró con tristeza, pero al final asintió. Le dio otra patada con fuerza, que la lanzó por el aire y la hizo rebotar al caer contra el piso. Su cabeza dio un tremendo golpe sobre el cemento y Shampoo quedó atontada, giró el rostro hacia un lado y vio algo borrosa la figura del muchacho avanzando hacia ella.

—Mousse… —murmuró sintiendo la garganta completamente seca.

Él se acuclilló a su lado.

—Te he derrotado —dijo el chico—. Según las leyes de las amazonas tendrás que casarte conmigo.

Shampoo cerró los ojos con un sollozo de vergüenza y miedo. Sus dedos temblaron al mover la mano hacia Mousse.

—Sin embargo —siguió diciendo Mousse—, no aplicaré la ley. Eras un contrincante débil muy por debajo de mi nivel. No sería justo.

Shampoo creyó que escuchaba mal producto de los golpes. Pestañeó para poder enfocar el rostro serio del chico.

—¿Por qué…? ¿Qué… dices? —musitó ella.

Mousse se movió y Shampoo sintió su calor muy cerca, luego percibió que el muchacho la cargaba en brazos para llevarla al interior del restaurante.

—Tendrás que recuperarte y entrenar para que podamos tener un encuentro digno —comentó el chico—. Así podrás salvar tu honor, y también el mío, al ser una guerrera a mi altura.

Shampoo sentía que perdía el sentido de a poco. No terminaba de comprender a Mousse. ¿La estaba ayudando? ¿Le ofrecía una posibilidad de vivir?

¿Por qué lo hacía?

—Lamento haberte golpeado así —susurró Mousse mientras subía la escalera con ella en brazos para llevarla a uno de los cuartos—. En seguida atenderé tus heridas.

¿Por qué me ama así? Fue el último pensamiento de Shampoo antes de perder la conciencia.

.

.

FIN

.

.

Nota de autora: Para esta historia quise rescatar la actitud de Mousse al final del manga, cuando están en Jusenkyo y Shampoo es controlada mentalmente. No quiero hacer spoiler porque hay gente que no leyó el manga todavía, pero basta con decir que Mousse es demasiado bueno para Shampoo. Así quise ponerlo aquí. Igualmente me encanta la pareja que hacen ellos, y tenía ganas de escribir algo jeje.

Ah, y a propósito, usé la misma línea con que Shampoo responde al duelo ofrecido por Mousse en el capítulo _El amante perfecto_. Era solo como capricho, como para mostrar que ellos también terminarían juntos en todos los posibles universos.

 **Nube Escarlata** : ¿De verdad no se veía venir? Yo pensé que todos se iban a dar cuenta y no iba a tener gracia jaja. Gracias por leer. Besos.

 **Bonita** : Tu comentario me dejó pensando, y hasta se me ocurrió un fic que espero escribir pronto. Muchas gracias. Besos para vos.

 **Camuchis** : Ranma estaba súper gozoso de deshacerse de Ryoga por fin jaja. Besos.

 **Akane04** : Gracias por todos tus comentarios, me alegro de que te estén gustando los capítulos. La historia del doctor Tofú tiene continuación; y quizá escriba alguna otra de época. Besos.

 **Litapaz** : Sí, Ranma y Akane ya estaban más afianzados como pareja. Para _El rey demonio_ falta todavía, lo siento jeje. Besos.

 **Haruri Saotome** : Al menos Akane fue responsable y dio en adopción a su mascota, no abandonó ni sacrificó al pobre P-chan jaja. Besos.

 **Dee-Dee Zednem** : Ranma está feliz de que suceda eso, si él no aguanta que P-chan esté cerca de Akane XD. Además sabe que Ryoga puede transformarse y escapar; pero entendió el mensaje de que tiene que alejarse de Akane de una vez. Te mando besos.

 **Nancyricoleon** : Muchas gracias. Te mando un beso.

 **Ivarodsan** : Opino lo mismo XDDD. Besos.

 **Caia-chan** : Ryoga es un aprovechado y cosecha lo que siembra al estar siempre al lado de Akane como una mascota. Tengo tantas secuelas que sacar, quiero vacaciones XDDD. Besos.

 **Akai27** : Muchas gracias :D La verdad no pensé que iba a ser gran cosa como historia, y creí que desde el principio todos se iban a dar cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Me alegro de que la disfrutaras. Besos.

 **Azulmitla** : Ranma y Akane forever jeje. Lo siento, todavía falta un poco para _El rey demonio_ , es una historia difícil que lleva mucho trabajo, aunque no parezca, pero sí se publicará. Muchas gracias por leer. Besos para vos.

 **Encabronada** : Muchas gracias por leerme, me alegro de que puedas disfrutar mis historias; en esta colección hay de todo, continuaciones del manga, UA, semi UA, diferentes géneros, también hay distintos personajes protagonistas; es lo que buscaba, poder escribir de todo. Sé que al ser entregas diarias no da tiempo de leer o comentar siempre, pero no te preocupes que acá estarán las historias para leerlas cuando quieras y dar un comentario si te sale. Te mando un beso.

 **Amigocha** : Jajaja, qué risa tu comentario, pues es verdad, ya que quiere cariño ahí tiene XD. Besos para vos.

Muchas gracias a todos por leer. Espero que les gustara la historia de hoy. Mañana nos vemos.

Romina


	83. Pequeña fantasía, gran realidad

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _El año de la felicidad_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **Pequeña fantasía, gran realidad**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

Rozó con la punta de los dedos las páginas gastadas de aquella novela que había leído ya tantas veces, casi hasta sabérsela de memoria, aunque no por eso lo que leía dejaba de llegarle al corazón y hacérselo latir más deprisa. A pesar de conocer con detalle los diálogos, cómo reaccionarían los protagonistas, lo que harían en cada escena, ¡incluso el final del libro! Nada de eso importaba, porque el sentimiento continuaba allí, con cada palabra leída, con cada frase dicha por los personajes.

Pasó la página, estaba llegando justamente a una de las partes que más le gustaban. Era el inicio del gran final de la aventura, los protagonistas comenzaban a comprender contra quiénes luchaban, y que esas personas eran poderosas y peligrosas. El chico principal se daba cuenta de que había cometido muchos errores y por ellos había puesto en peligro a la chica (una chica que le gustaba, por supuesto, y aunque aún no lo admitiera eso se notaba a la legua). Ahora, sabía lo que le esperaba, y que seguramente debían separarse luego, entonces, allí, precisamente en aquel momento, el protagonista se permitía un momento para relajarse, olvidarse de las obligaciones, lo que era el deber y de pensar una solución para escapar del inminente peligro.

No, nada de aquello importaba, en aquel momento el personaje se olvidaba de todo y se permitía ser él mismo. Durante un breve momento abrazaba a la chica, la estrechaba apenas un poco más de lo adecuado entre sus brazos, durante algunos segundos, y la chica parecía acomodarse en el abrazo, sentir lo mismo que él. Era apenas un momento en que los dos podían estar apartados del mundo antes de tener que enfrentar a los enemigos.

¡Ah, cómo le gustaba aquello! Un pequeño momento, solo un pequeño momento de respiro. Si tan solo…

No se permitió pensar en lo que estaba a punto de imaginar. Siguió leyendo, luego venía la parte emocionante y más interesante. Aquello no era lo central, después de todo aquella no era una novela romántica, era una novela de aventuras que había encontrado entre las cosas de Kasumi, y al principio le pareció raro que la tuviera, nunca creyó que a Kasumi le gustaran ese tipo de libros. Al final, Kasumi no parecía haber notado la ausencia de aquel libro entre sus cosas, probablemente porque tenía tantos que ni siquiera se daba cuenta.

Pero bueno, no importaba, el caso era que ahora releía y releía ese libro sin parar, porque los protagonistas le recordaban… a ellos, ¡bien! Lo admitía, ¿de acuerdo?, a ellos, por eso lo leía una y otra vez, como si a través de esas páginas pudiera apreciar aquel sentimiento tan bello cuando casi… casi rozaba sus labios…

Akane deslizó la puerta de su habitación con fuerza.

—¿Ranma?

El chico ocultó el libro de inmediato entre los pliegues de su futón. No es que le avergonzara que lo vieran leyendo aquello, no, para nada, pero no tenía ganas de escuchar las burlas de Akane o sus preguntas curiosas.

—¿Estás listo? —preguntó la chica echándole una mirada. Le pareció que su prometido ocultaba algo rápidamente cuando ella entró al cuarto.

—Sí, en seguida bajo.

—No tardes —agregó Akane de nuevo mirándolo atentamente, intentando sonsacarle con una mirada lo que ocultaba de ella.

Cuando Akane salió del cuarto, Ranma soltó un suspiro cansado. Sentado en el piso, con las piernas cruzadas, apoyó el codo en su rodilla y en la mano empuñada descansó su barbilla. Se rascó la cabeza con un dedo mientras pensaba.

Al final se puso de pie. Quizá era momento de devolverle el libro a Kasumi. Tal vez era tiempo de que dejara de imaginar cómo podrían ser las cosas si Akane y él fueran esos personajes, y empezara a vivir su propia historia.

Ranma tomó el libro y salió del cuarto.

.

.

FIN

.

.

Nota de autora: No puedo decirles qué novela leía Ranma porque no está publicada… aún. Jojojo. Solo puedo adelantar que es una novela de Noham :D

Espero que les gustara esta pequeña escena. ¿Supieron desde el principio que se trataba de Ranma o creyeron que era otro personaje?

 **AkaneSayumi** : Bueno, yo diría que es mejor reír XD. Después de todo nada malo le pasó a Ryoga jaja. Saludos.

 **Haruri Saotome** : Bueno, es solo una posibilidad, que al no poder cumplir con su deber siguiera el camino del suicidio para redimirse. Gracias por leer. Besos.

 **Dee-Dee Zednem** : ¿Verdad que son lindos? Me encantan ellos, son mis segundos después de Ranma y Akane jeje. Besos.

 **Caro-azuul** : Como comentaba, lo que le sucede a Shampoo es solo una posibilidad, hay muchas otras opciones, y es divertido poder escribir diferentes historias con las diferentes posibilidades. No sé cuál sea ese fic, lo pondré en la lista de cosas para leer cuando tenga un poco de tiempo XD. Besos.

 **Ivarodsan** : Es verdad, Mousse tiene muchas cualidades, lástima que Shampoo no sea un poquito mejor persona y las aprecie :( Besos.

 **Akai27** : Quise poner ese detalle como para darle un toque de realidad, y que Shampoo en realidad no tenía el pelo de ese color XD. Las leyes de las amazonas y la manera de vivir que tienen da para mucho la verdad, y quiero escribir más cosas. Gracias como siempre por leer y comentar. Besos.

 **Caia-chan** : A mí no me agrada nada Shampoo, pero sí la shipeo con Mousse, y que deje tranquilo a Ranma jeje. Besos.

 **Noham** : Hay muchas historias por escribir aún, ni llegamos a la mitad del año todavía. Fufufuf. Beso.

Gracias a todos por leer. Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	84. Cinco noches sin Kasumi (parte 1)

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _El año de la felicidad_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **Cinco noches**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

Se despidió de mí en la puerta de casa.

—Volveré un poco tarde así que dejé la cena preparada —dijo con una sonrisa dulce, como todas las suyas—. También dejé un poco de dinero, por cualquier eventualidad.

—No te preocupes, hermanita. Trabajas demasiado en casa, diviértete por esta noche.

Le guiñé un ojo, dando a entender que podía tener un poco más de acción si quería, pero vamos, es Kasumi. Kasumi nunca haría nada de eso… ¿verdad?

—Saldré con el último tren, Nabiki. Cuídense todos. Acuéstate temprano, mañana tienes escuela.

Sentía como si me estuviera hablando mi mamá. La saludé con la mano y entré en casa. La tarde caía lentamente, el día era frío, pero respiré muy hondo llenando mis pulmones, invadida de una agradable sensación de bienestar. Era lindo poder estar en casa sin supervisión aunque fuera por un rato. No me malinterpreten, amo a mi hermana, se sacrifica demasiado por nosotros, pero a veces suena como una adulta demasiado aprensiva, como una madre, y eso es cansador.

A la vez, me alegraba por ella, Kasumi salía muy poco y era bueno para ella que se relajara y se olvidara de los problemas, así podría llegar luego a casa con las baterías recargadas.

Mientras me quitaba los zapatos en la entrada, miré al cielo; estaba lleno de nubes grises, no muy diferente a cualquier día de invierno en Tokyo. Hasta me dije que el día era encantador respirando aquella tranquilidad.

¿Han escuchado alguna vez esa frase cliché de «la calma antes de la tormenta»? Pues eso mismo era. Si hubiera sabido en aquel momento lo que se avecinaba no me hubiera atrevido, bajo ninguna circunstancia, a llamar al día «encantador».

..

.

 **Cinco noches**

 **Sin Kasumi**

 **.**

 **Primera noche**

.

..

Volví de comer en la casa de una amiga pasadas las diez. Había comenzado a nevar fuertemente, así que lo único que quise al entrar fue meterme bajo el kotatsu de la sala.

Obviamente no me había quedado en casa. Sin Kasumi para imponer un poco de respeto y maneras a la hora de la cena aquello se convertía en un zoológico, entre las peleas absurdas de Ranma y Akane, las lágrimas sin motivo de mi padre y ese viejecito entrometido de Hapossai que solo quiere ver lo que hay bajo las faldas, prefería incluso quedarme sin comer que aguantarlos.

Kasumi no había llegado, pero no me preocupé, el último tren salía de la estación a las 11 y ella tardaría al menos media hora en llegar hasta Nerima. Me acurruqué bajo el kotatsu sintiéndome mejor de inmediato. Akane era la única que estaba en la sala a aquella hora, mirando una película de terror.

—Te guardé tu parte de la cena si tienes hambre —me dijo solícita.

—Pero si ya… —¡Ah! Tonta de mí, verdad que ellos creían que había ido a estudiar—. Gracias, Akane, no te hubieras molestado, mi amiga me invitó a cenar al ver que se hacía tan tarde.

Mi hermana se encogió de hombros. Usó el control remoto para cambiar de canal mientras había comerciales. Se detuvo en donde estaban dando el último noticiero de la jornada. Las noticias eran las típicas: el precio del dólar, el valor internacional del petróleo, la crisis en Oriente Medio; cosas de todos los días. El meteorólogo anunció una gran tormenta de nieve para el día siguiente para la prefectura de Saitama. Lástima que no afectaría a Nerima, si había tormenta cerrarían la escuela y todos felices.

Dijeron que la tormenta afectaría a principalmente a las ciudades de Saitama, Kawaguchi, Warabi y Toda.

Levanté la cabeza prestando atención.

Akane estuvo a punto de cambiar de canal pensando que ya continuaba su película, pero levanté una mano.

—Espera. Escucha, ¿no es a Saitama adonde fue Kasumi?

Akane frunció el ceño, pero dijo que no estaba del todo segura. Yo tampoco, no recordaba bien lo que me había dicho Kasumi aquella misma tarde.

Miré el reloj instintivamente, eran las once menos cuarto, aún quedaba tiempo para que Kasumi volviera a casa, además, no era gran cosa, también había empezado a nevar en Nerima, pero nada del otro mundo. Me tranquilicé y me quedé mirando la televisión con Akane. Entre el calor del kotatsu y la soporífera película de terror casi me duermo.

Pasadas las once y media sonó el teléfono y Akane dio un grito que casi la deja pegada al techo. Yo reaccioné de golpe. Kasumi no había llegado. ¿Podía ser que hubiera ocurrido algo malo?

Corrí a atender, antes de que el teléfono despertara a todos.

La angustiada voz de mi hermana mayor me respondió del otro lado.

—Nabiki, lo siento, pero no podré volver a casa esta noche.

—¿Qué?

—Hay una tormenta muy fuerte y Akemi dice que es mejor no salir de casa por ahora. Volveré mañana en el primer tren.

¿Quién diablos era Akemi? ¿La amiga de Kasumi? No recordaba que me hubiera dicho su nombre.

—Pero… ¿te encuentras bien?

Lo que quería preguntar en realidad era: ¿prometes que volverás mañana? Porque esta casa no se sostiene en pie sin Kasumi, ¿quién más podría soportar a esta tanda de locos que tenemos por familia? Pero decirle directamente eso no era muy cortés.

—Sí, me encuentro perfectamente. No se preocupen, mañana volveré. Avísale a papá, por favor.

—Bien. Nos vemos.

En seguida le conté a Akane lo que había pasado y ella puso cara de consternación. ¿Qué haríamos sin Kasumi? Afortunadamente era solo hasta el día siguiente.

Me despedí de Akane y subí la escalera para acostarme. Mientras subía, miré por la pequeña ventana del rellano; en el exterior el viento soplaba con fuerza y la nieve caía copiosamente. Solo de mirar, tuve un escalofrío.

Supongo que no es spoiler decir que no, Kasumi no volvió al día siguiente tampoco.

.

 _(continuará)_

.

Nota de autora: Una pequeña minihistoria con entregas consecutivas que quiere ser de corte humorístico (aunque no sé si lograré eso XD). El título es parodiando el famoso videojuego de terror _Five nights at Freddy's,_ pero obviamente no tendrá nada que ver con la trama del juego.

 **Dee-Dee Zednem** : Muy bien, muy bien, no hay que dar nada por sentado conmigo jaja. Besos.

 **AkaneSayumi** : Hola :D De vez en cuando a Ranma le sale su lado tierno, él tiene muy buen corazón jeje. Besos.

 **Amigocha** : Es cierto, ya era tiempo de que hiciera algo y no siguiera con ensoñaciones XD. Te mando besos.

 **Caro-azuul** : Ranma también tiene sueños e imagina cosas, es tan lindo él. Besos.

 **Rosefe-123** : Sí, estaba hecho para jugar con eso. Gracias por leer. Saludos.

 **Haruri Saotome** : Sí, que lo lleve a la práctica cuanto antes jaja. Besos.

 **Akai27** : Es verdad, no se ha visto a Ranma leyendo nada que no sea manga, pero creo que algunas novelas de aventura le gustarían. Y sí, había algo de marketing por allí jeje. Besos.

 **Yolotzin Taisho** : Vivo para trolear, es mi especialidad XDDD. Besos.

 **Camuchis** : Hola :) Oh, ¿de verdad? Muchas gracias por las palabras de tu esposo, me alegro de que le gusten mis historias. Solo lo hago para entretener, y estoy muy feliz si a los demás les gusta y se sienten bien por un rato. Te mando un beso.

 **Litapaz** : Ranma es tierno y también tiene un corazoncito, aunque lo niegue está muy enamorado jeje. Besos para vos.

 **Ivarodsan** : Ranma es tan lindo, claro que también tiene ese costado soñador. Besos.

Gracias a todo por leer. Recuerden que estoy en facebook en **Fantasy Fiction Estudios**. Y también por allí estamos haciendo el soundtrack de _El año de la felicidad,_ ¡agreguen las canciones que quieran!

Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	85. Cinco noches sin Kasumi (parte 2)

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _El año de la felicidad_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **Cinco noches**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

Cuando bajaba la escalera con el uniforme puesto al día siguiente, todo estaba sumido en una profunda calma. No había ruidos en la cocina, no había comida sobre la mesa, y no estaba el inconfundible tarareo de Kasumi mientras hacía los quehaceres. Ergo, no había Kasumi.

—Maldición —murmuré muy bajo.

Luego me rehíce rápidamente, poniéndome derecha y terminando de bajar la escalera a paso firme.

Bien, Kasumi no había llegado, pero no había problema. Esa mañana volvería, en un momento u otro. Recordé de pronto los consejos de mi hermana mayor sobre el dinero que había dejado así que fui a la cocina y rebusqué en lo que sabía que era el lugar favorito de Kasumi para guardar dinero: un enorme frasco de galletas vacío.

Encontré varios yenes en su interior y saqué algunos para comprarme el desayuno en alguna tienda camino a la escuela. Antes de cerrar el frasco dudé, ¿era mejor llevármelo todo y administrarlo hasta que Kasumi volviera? Después pensé en Akane, que también debía desayunar algo. Y pensé además que cuando Kasumi volviera tal vez contaba con dinero para prepararnos un delicioso almuerzo.

Desistí, cerré el frasco y lo dejé donde estaba. Abandoné la casa que estaba sumida en el silencio.

..

.

 **Cinco noches**

 **sin Kasumi**

 **.**

 **Segunda noche**

.

..

—¿Cómo que todavía no puedes volver? —casi ladré hacia el otro lado del teléfono.

Eran las cuatro de la tarde, Kasumi aún no había hecho acto de presencia. Yo había llegado de la escuela junto con Akane y Ranma, con la fantasía de encontrar un hogar decente, una cena preparándose, bocadillos, galletas, té, o algo. _Siquiera algo._

Pero no. Kasumi no estaba, y justo en ese momento sonaba el teléfono y me apresuré a responder. Desde el otro lado de la línea la dulce voz de mi hermana decía que aún no podía volver a casa porque habían surgido imprevistos.

—Es que Ayame está embarazada y no se encuentra bien, creo que se está resfriando. Su esposo está de viaje por trabajo, no puedo dejarla sola, Nabiki, tú sabes —decía Kasumi, y casi podía imaginarme sus sonrisa encantadora.

Sí, claro, ¿y nosotros? ¿Quién nos cuidaría _a nosotros?_

Pero no podía decirle todo esto a mi dulce hermana, yo debía mostrarme como la centrada y madura Nabiki que puede hacerse cargo de todo.

Un momento… ¿Ayame? ¿No había dicho que su amiga se llamaba Akemi? O quizá yo no había escuchado bien producto de los nervios. Como fuera.

—Claro, por supuesto, Kasumi, sería terrible que la dejaras sola en un momento así —solté una risa que quería ser relajada, pero creo que la actué mal—. No te preocupes, creo que nosotros pediremos ramen, o pollo frito, o una pizza, o no sé. Quédate todo el tiempo que necesites, hermana.

—Gracias, Nabiki, así lo haré. Duérmanse temprano, y cuida que papá y el tío Genma no beban demasiado sake —se despidió ella.

En cuanto dejamos el teléfono fuimos a buscar el frasco con dinero a la cocina, pero estaba vacío. En seguida le reclamé a Akane, cuando yo salí por la mañana tenía todavía varios billetes. Sin embargo, ni ella ni Ranma tocaron nada, me contaron que habían ido a comer okonomiyakis con Ukyo. Eso solo podía significar…

Me preparé para lo peor. Antes, sin embargo, había que llenarse el estómago.

Llamé al Neko-hanten y hablé con Shampoo, le conté que Ranma tenía antojo de cenar ramen, pero que Akane le había apostado que Shampoo nunca podría amarlo tanto ni ser tan generosa como para mandar ramen para toda la familia.

Creo que aún no terminaba de colgar el teléfono cuando ya escuchaba el sonido de la bicicleta de Shampoo. Asunto arreglado.

Después de la cena, donde hubo gritos, peleas, golpes y demás interferencias —pero que yo no vi porque me había llevado el tazón de comida a mi cuarto—, llegaron papá, el tío Genma y un entusiasta maestro Happosai. Con un poco de intimidación dijeron lo que ya sospechaba: habían usado el dinero para apostar y beber.

Estábamos oficialmente sin dinero para sobrevivir.

Quise enojarme, pero sonreí con tranquilidad. Me crucé de brazos.

—Bien, un error lo tiene cualquiera —dije—. No se preocupen; afortunadamente Kasumi acababa de hacer las compras, hay mucha comida en el refrigerador. ¡Y Akane cocinará para ustedes! —anuncié con gran aspaviento señalando a mi hermana.

Los ojos de Akane brillaron de alegría, mientras los demás caían en una depresión aplastante, sus caras azuladas y deformes de pavor.

—¡Pero yo no hice nada! —se quejó Ranma—. ¡¿Por qué diablos me castigan?!

Nadie le prestó atención.

Yo, por supuesto, no comerían en casa al día siguiente.

.

 _(continuará)_

.

Nota de autora: Aquí la segunda parte de esta terrorífica historia XD. Nah, recuerden que lo único que tomé del videojuego de terror _Five nights at Freddy's_ es el título, no pasará lo que pasa ahí, y esto es de humor; aunque sí se irá incrementando la locura cada vez jeje.

Muchas gracias a: **Haruri Saotome, Dee-Dee Zednem, Litapaz, Camuchis (y esposo), Ivarodsan, Amigocha, Nube Escarlata, Flyncham** (claro que diremos el nombre, y donde conseguirla también), **Azulmitla** (primero se publicará _Detectives_ , y después _Ragnarok_ c:).

Tengo dos anuncios:

-Estoy subiendo _El año de la felicidad_ también a wattpad, pronto estará sincronizado y se publicará automáticamente aquí y en wattpad. Sé que hay mucha gente que lee más en esa aplicación.

-También estoy preparando algo especial, así que me ayudaría mucho si me pudieran decir cuáles son sus one-shots (solo historias de un capítulo) favoritos de todos los que he escrito, aquí en _El año de la felicidad_ o de mis demás historias. Pueden ir al facebook de **Fantasy Fiction Estudios** para decirme, o escribírmelo por aquí.

Muchas gracias a todos. Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	86. Cinco noches sin Kasumi (parte 3)

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **El año de la felicidad**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…._

 **Cinco noches**

 _…._

 _…_

 _.._

Al día siguiente me levanté de mal humor. Akane se había levantado bastante temprano, al parecer, y metía escándalo en la cocina intentando hacer el desayuno. Intenté escabullirme pero ella fue demasiado rápida cruzando el cucharón por delante de la puerta para que yo no pudiera salir.

—Nabiki, ¿ya te vas? Necesitas comer algo, no puedes ir a la escuela en ayunas —dijo.

Parecía que se había tomado muy en serio el papel de Kasumi.

—Oh, Akane, me duele el estómago, no me siento bien. Mejor me voy así.

—Te prepararé una sopa, entonces. Quizá sería mejor que no fueras a clases hoy —dijo preocupada.

—No, Akane, estaré bien. Es cosa de mujeres, ¿entiendes? —mentí—, pronto estaré bien.

—Oh… Ah, ya veo. Entonces déjame darte una pastilla para que te sientas mejor…

En cuanto se giró salí a toda prisa.

Compré nuevamente el desayuno en una tienda, lamentablemente tuve que usar algo de mis ahorros. A la salida del instituto convencí a Tatewaki Kuno de que me invitara a comer, a cambio le hice un pequeño descuento en la nueva colección de fotos de Akane y también de su «chica de la trenza». Negocio redondo.

..

.

 **Cinco noches**

 **sin Kasumi**

 **.**

 **Tercera noche**

.

..

Al llegar a casa ni siquiera tenía esperanzas de que mi hermana Kasumi hubiera llegado. Empezaba a sospechar que, harta de su vida monótona de sirvienta, nos había abandonado. Me preguntaba cuánto tiempo duraríamos sin ella. Mi plan de acción, si todo era desfavorable, era tomar mis ahorros e irme a otra ciudad, ni loca me quedaba en casa comiendo los menjunjes de Akane, prefería comer la comida envenenada de Kodachi Kuno.

En casa todo estaba tranquilo cuando entré. Sobre la mesa de la cocina había una nota escrita con la terrible letra de Ranma:

«Me fui con Akane a comer al restaurante de U-cchan.

P/D- No te traeremos nada.

Otra P/D- Con nosotros no se juega.

Tercera P/D- ¡Yo no había hecho nada!».

Me reí de aquel desquite infantil de Ranma solo porque le hice comer la comida de Akane. No era nada personal en todo caso, era un castigo para papá, el tío Genma y el maestro Happosai por haber despilfarrado el dinero que dejó Kasumi.

Más tarde, mientras me limaba las uñas, el teléfono sonó.

—Hola, Kasumi. ¿Tampoco hoy puedes venir a casa? No me digas que tu amiga está en trabajo de parto —bromee.

—¿Qué dices, Nabiki? Akiko apenas está en el sexto mes —explicó mi hermana, que no entendía una broma ni de cerca—. Pero tienes razón, no podré irme a casa todavía. Pero creo que mañana mi amiga estará bien del todo, así que volveré mañana por la noche.

—Kasumi, no tienes que ocultarme la verdad, ya soy mayorcita —le dije—. ¿Nos abandonaste?

—¿Qué estás diciendo?

—No, nada —suspiré—. Lo siento, hermana, solo bromeaba. Pero… —miré sobre mi hombro para cerciorarme de que no hubiera nadie cerca. Después me pegué el auricular a la boca— regresa pronto, por favor… o tendré que matar a alguien —susurré.

Kasumi rio melodiosamente.

—Ay, Nabiki, eres tan divertida —rio ahora Kasumi, justo cuando yo _no_ estaba bromeando—. Te prometo que llegaré en cuanto pueda, mañana en la noche quizá.

Confiando en su promesa me despedí y colgué el teléfono.

—Un momento… ¿Akiko? Pero si se llamaba…

En aquel momento, un ruido que venía de la sala interrumpió mi pensamiento.

Me acerqué despacio, escuchaba llantos ahogados y algunos gritos pidiendo misericordia. Deslicé las puertas y pude ver a aquel horrible personaje.

El cuerpo rechoncho cubierto por la yukata abierta, el cabello liso peinado de aquella extraña manera que se rizaba en las puntas, el pequeño bigotito y aquel ridículo sombrero.

—El… Rey Juego —murmuré.

—Saludos nuevamente —dijo el sujeto.

—¡Nabiki! Hija mía, auxilio —lloró mi padre colgándose de mi pierna.

—Me voy a dormir —dije dando media vuelta.

Un enorme panda se colgó de mi otra pierna derramando lágrimas. Sacó un cartel que decía: «Perdimos el dojo… de nuevo».

—No me interesa —le dije.

—¡Hija! También perdimos la casa, ¡debes ayudarnos! —moqueó mi padre.

—Dormiré en casa de una amiga.

—Pero, Nabiki… perdí los ahorros para tu colegiatura en la Universidad.

Me detuve. Giré lentamente a mirarlos.

Mi padre y el panda corrieron desesperados hasta topar con la pared del otro lado de la sala.

—¡Genma me obligó! —dijo señalando a su amigo.

«¡Mentira! La idea fue suya», decía el cartel que el panda garabateó deprisa.

Entonces miré al Rey del Juego; las gotas de sudor resbalaron por su frente.

—Eh… Yo ya he terminado aquí —dijo levantándose, creyendo que podía huir.

—¡Reparta las cartas! —ordené.

El hombre se sentó de puro susto y yo me acomodé frente a él ante la mesa. Mi padre se apresuró a masajear mis hombros con cariño, mientras el panda me servía un té con galletas.

Sería una larga noche.

—Muy bien, hija mía, así se hace. Ah… por cierto, será mejor que ganes todo porque... también había apostado tu mano en matrimonio.

La risa nerviosa de mi padre se dejó oír por toda la habitación.

Sería una muy, _muy, muy,_ larga noche.

.

 _(continuará)_

.

Nota de autora: Continúa la locura en la casa de los Tendo. ¿Realmente Kasumi los habrá abandonado? XD

Recuerden comentarme cuáles son sus one-shots favoritos de todos los que he escrito (no solo aquí en El año de la felicidad), estoy preparando algo especial. Muchas gracias a los que ya me han dejado sus opiniones, parece que Por amor va ganando jaja.

Gracias especiales a: **Haruri Saotome, Ivarodsan, Akai27, Amigocha, Dee-Dee Zednem** (piratas, eso me gustó ;)), **Azulmitla**.

Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	87. Cinco noches sin Kasumi (parte 4)

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **El año de la felicidad**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **Cinco noches**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

El plan era sobrevivir, pero ¿cómo? No me importaba cómo se las arreglaran los demás sino ¿qué iba a ser de mí? Sudé frío, me revolví en la cama durante toda la noche, sin poder conciliar el sueño del todo, y cuando lo hacía solo era para tener pesadillas donde mi dinero desaparecía misteriosamente y luego descubría que papá, el tío Genma, Happosai, Ranma, Akane, hasta ese estúpido cerdito P-chan se daban un gran festín _y no me habían invitado._ Peor aún, **_habían pagado con mi dinero._**

..

.

 **Cinco noches**

 **sin Kasumi**

 **.**

 **Cuarta noche**

.

..

Me levanté hecha un estropajo. En la cocina Akane continuaba implacable en sus esfuerzos por ser la nueva Kasumi de la casa, pero no me quedé a averiguar con qué nos envenenaría esa mañana. En realidad, no tenía hambre, la noche había sido tan horrible que hasta las ganas de comer se me fueron. No solo tuve que luchar por mi propio futuro y por tener casa con el Rey del Juego, además las pesadillas me dejaron exhausta. Solo rogaba que Kasumi de verdad apareciera esa noche o me moriría.

Nunca había creído que Kasumi era tan fundamental para nosotros como familia; sin ella no había quién nos cuidara y, con horror, empecé a pensar qué ocurriría si Kasumi se casaba pronto y nos dejaba. Tuve un escalofrío. Debía terminar la universidad y hacerme rica pronto para poder tener mi propia casa y contratar personal adecuado, por si sobrevenía lo peor.

Mientras volvía de la escuela a paso lento me puse a reflexionar sobre aquel lejano día en que había visto por última vez a Kasumi. ¡Oh! ¿Quién hubiera pensado en aquel momento que sobrevendría lo peor? Había sido una tonta al no estar preparada, pero ¿quién hubiera pensado que Kasumi no volvería como tenía planeado? La dulce, tierna y buena de Kasumi nunca haría algo así.

Recuerdo que cuando se fue llevaba un bolso demasiado grande como para ir de visita a la casa de una amiga solamente. ¿Acaso se llevaba cambios de ropa? ¿Planeaba quedarse desde el principio?

Una gran duda carcomía mi cerebro, así que fui hasta la clínica del doctor Tofú. Me quedé de pie ante la puerta cerrada, en la que había un papel que avisaba que se encontraba cerrada por la asistencia a un Simposio de Medicina China en Niigata.

Me crucé de brazos observando aquel peculiar aviso. Extraño que hicieran una conferencia como aquella en pleno invierno y en una de las regiones más frías de Japón, no imposible, pero sí extraño.

Una viejecita que pasaba por la calle se acercó a mí.

—Hola, pequeña, ¿acaso buscas al doctor Tofú? —me preguntó.

—Sí, ¿no sabe cuándo va a volver? —le pregunté.

—No lo sé, pero se fue hace como cuatro días, debe estar por volver. Los Simposios no duran tanto tiempo, ¿verdad?

«Conque cuatro días, ¿eh?».

Cuando el teléfono sonó esa tarde yo estaba esperando para atenderlo.

—Kasumi, hermana, qué agradable escuchar tu voz —comenté nada más descolgar el auricular.

Ella pareció un tanto desconcertada.

—¿Nabiki? ¿Están todos bien?

—Oh, claro que sí —Miré en derredor, algunas ropas colgaban de la escalera, los adornos estaban desordenados, en la cocina no quería ni asomarme luego del desastre de Akane dos días seguidos intentando cocinar. Al parecer Ranma había tenido una mini pelea con alguno de sus amigos en el baño y el ofuro estaba destrozado de nuevo. Papá y el tío Genma estaban desaparecidos luego de que barrí el piso con el Rey Juego y amenacé con desquitarme con ellos también—. Sí, estamos muy bien, mejor que nunca. ¿Qué hay de ti, Kasumi? —le pregunté con lentitud, una gran sonrisa formándose en mi cara.

—Pues… yo me encuentro bien —respondió ella luego de un instante de vacilación—. Mi amiga Ayame se ha mejorado bastante y creo que podré volver a casa pronto, quizá mañana.

—Ah, parece que al fin recordaste el verdadero nombre de tu amiga —comenté con suficiencia.

—¿Qué dices?

—No, nada. Dime, Kasumi, ¿qué llevabas en tu bolso cuando te fuiste? ¿Por qué era tan grande? ¿Acaso no pensabas volver?

Del otro lado de la línea hubo un breve instante de silencio.

—¡Lo sabía! —no pude evitar exclamar.

—No es nada de eso, había hecho galletas y pastelitos para tomar el té y los traía—intentaba explicar Kasumi—, por eso llevé un bolso amplio.

Pero yo ya había visto toda la verdad ante mí.

—Kasumi… ¿te diste una escapada de amor?

—¡Nabiki!

—Vi que el doctor Tofú había cerrado su clínica, se fue hace unos días. Qué coincidencia, ¿verdad?

Kasumi pareció ahogarse del otro lado del teléfono y yo sonreí triunfal.

—Hermana, no te preocupes, ahora estoy sola en casa, nadie oirá nada. Puedes contarme todo.

—Nabiki… No sé de qué me hablas… yo… ah… No tengo nada que ver con el doctor Tofú.

—Sí, sí, claro.

—Hermanita, por favor, no pienses disparates —dijo Kasumi dulcemente desde el otro lado de la línea—. En cuanto pueda volveré a casa. Pero naturalmente no podría dejar sola a mi amiga en estas condiciones.

—Naturalmente —me mofé.

—En cuanto su esposo vuelva a casa —seguía diciendo Kasumi, pasando limpiamente por encima de mi comentario— podré irme tranquila de que alguien la acompañará.

—Qué conveniente que el esposo de tu amiga no llegue y así tu puedes quedarte allí.

—El esposo de mi amiga, que por cierto, se llama Akemi, está en un viaje de trabajo, por eso no está aquí con ella —explicó Kasumi.

—Creí que tu amiga se llamaba Ayame —rematé.

—Yo… debí… debí confundirme de nombre, Nabiki —balbuceó Kasumi. Aquello ya resultaba divertido—. ¿De verdad crees que me iría sin más? —agregó después muy dolida Kasumi—. De hecho, estoy muy preocupada de cómo se la están arreglando, hace mucho frío y deben comer bien para mantenerse saludables. Oh, ¿qué podré hacer?

Parecía realmente afligida, hasta el punto de que me hizo avergonzarme un poco, pero no lo suficiente.

—Bien, hermanita, no temas, jamás te expondría. Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo hasta que vuelvas. Ah… pero si no vuelves… —dejé mi comentario en el aire.

—Estaré allí muy pronto —replicó Kasumi antes de que yo colgara.

Al dejar el teléfono me estiré sintiéndome renovada. No me agradaba estar al margen de lo que ocurría, tener una carta para jugar me hacía sentir en dominio de la situación de nuevo. Supuse que ya nada demasiado grave podría pasar.

Aquella noche aprovecharía de dormir temprano, lo merecía luego de los días y noches de infierno que había tenido que pasar, al día siguiente, además, me compraría un suculento desayuno, valía la pena gastar algo de mis ahorros, luego podría reemplazar el dinero vendiendo más fotos.

Al subir la escalera creí escuchar un ruido. Todo estaba en penumbras, así que me agazapé contra la pared asustada, ¿quién podría ser ahora? ¿Qué otro loco nos venía a visitar en un momento tan delicado como aquel?

Me quedé quieta pero el ruido no se repitió. Avancé despacio, no vi a nadie en el pasillo, y al final creí que tal vez me lo había imaginado o era un ruido que venía de afuera. Entré a mi cuarto y encendí la luz, entonces vi el desorden, las ropas revueltas, mi preciosa colección de fotografías desparramadas por mi cama aún sin hacer.

Y luego, ¡oh, horror! Mi armario aún tenía las puertas entreabiertas luego de aquel saqueo, rebusqué entre las ropas y los zapatos viejos amontonados en el fondo, al fin mis manos lo encontraron, pero una lágrima de sangre se deslizó por mi mejilla.

Mi precioso botellón que antes estaba lleno de monedas de 10 yenes hasta el tope ahora estaba vacío, y una solitaria moneda en el fondo se burlaba de mi desgracia con su pulida superficie reflejando la luz amarilla de mi dormitorio.

Mis ahorros se habían ido.

Esto era _la guerra._

 _._

 _(continuará)_

 _._

Nota de autora: Falta poco, solo el capítulo final de esta mini historia humorística. Muchas gracias a todos los que están pendientes. Mañana ya podré responderles personalizadamente con calma.

Gracias especiales a: **Guest, Caia-chan, Akane04, Rosefe-123, Ivarodsan, Haruri Saotome, FlynnChan, Dee-Dee Zednem, Amigocha**.

Besos para todos. Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	88. Cinco noches sin Kasumi (final)

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **El año de la felicidad**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…._

 **Cinco noches**

 _…._

 _…_

 _.._

Me relajé sobre la mullida camilla de masajes. Las aguas termales en este lugar son extremadamente deliciosas, hasta parecen mágicas, ¿será así? ¿O será que estoy realmente cansada y estresada y necesitaba este descanso?

Lo mejor después de relajar todo el cuerpo en el agua muy caliente es poder recibir estos reparadores masajes.

—Por favor, un poco más a la izquierda —pedí con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza apoyada sobre mis brazos cruzados—. Tengo un nudo que me está matando.

Qué bien que todo terminó de una manera tan agradable… para mí, claro.

..

.

 **Cinco noches**

 **sin Kasumi**

 **.**

 **Quinta noche**

.

..

Apreté en mi mano la única moneda que me quedaba. Las cosas no se quedarían así, por supuesto. Mi precioso dinero estaba desaparecido, pero aquel escondrijo solo lo conocían Ranma y Akane, debía interrogar a los sospechosos.

Bajé la escalera corriendo y me topé con Akane.

—¿Dónde está el dinero? —le solté de inmediato.

Pero su cara de desconcierto me dejó claro en seguida que ella no tenía nada que ver en el asunto. Akane era demasiado buena persona para intentar siquiera robar, y mucho menos a mí. ¿Quién sería tan inconsciente como para atreverse a enfrentarme?

—No sé de qué hablas, Nabiki. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Olvídalo —repliqué en seguida—. ¿Dónde está tu noviecito?

—¿Ranma? —Akane se sonrojó hasta las orejas, no sé si de vergüenza o rabia, porque en seguida gritó: —¡Él no es mi novio! Ese tonto que ni siquiera se atreve a probar lo que le cocino con tanto esfuerzo…

—Sí, sí, pero ¿dónde está? ¿En el dojo?

Akane asintió y me di media vuelta.

—Prepararé la cena —avisó.

Antes de salir, sin embargo, le aconsejé:

—Deja de torturar a las zanahorias, Akane, nadie se comerá eso, mejor descansa un poco.

Busqué a Ranma en el dojo. El chico estaba muy concentrado practicando movimiento de brazos y piernas de los cuales no tengo ni idea, pero aparentaba un aire de profesionalismo, y casi me creí el cuento.

—¿Qué hiciste con el dinero? —le pregunté quedándome de pie en la puerta. Con el tiempo he aprendido que es mejor ser directa si se quiere pillar al culpable eficiente y rápidamente.

Ranma terminó de hacer un extraño movimiento en el que estiraba una pierna más allá de lo humanamente posible y volvió a su posición con tranquilidad.

—¿Qué cosa?

Había varias cosas para las que mi cuñadito era un inútil, y una de ellas era mentir. Pero en ese momento no parecía estar mintiendo. Si la parejita de tórtolos no había tenido nada que ver en el asunto, estaba claro quién —o quiénes— sí lo habían hecho.

Cambié mis preguntas.

—Supongamos que el tío Genma tiene cierta cantidad de dinero —dije cruzándome de brazos y apoyándome en el marco de la entrada—, ¿qué es lo primero que haría?

—¿Mi viejo? —Ranma soltó una risotada y después usó una toalla y se la puso alrededor del cuello—. Mi padre no tiene ni un centavo, pero si llegara a tenerlo no lo habría ganado honradamente.

—Eso lo sé —me lamenté con amargura—. Entonces… ¿qué crees que haría?

—Qué extraña pregunta —Ranma se rascó la cabeza—. Es obvio, se iría a comer.

¿A comer? ¿En serio, solamente _comer? ¿_ Desperdiciaría miles de yenes solo en comer?

—¿Cuál es su restaurante favorito? —indagué de inmediato, el tiempo apremiaba.

—Nabiki, estás muy extraña —comentó Ranma abriendo una botella de agua y bebiendo tranquilamente.

—¡Ya dime a qué restaurante iría tu padre a comer si tuviera dinero! —exclamé a punto de abofetearlo.

Ranma se rio de nuevo en mi cara.

—¿Y crees que mi padre tiene gustos caros?

.

.

Los vi muy cómodamente sentados en una mesita en la vereda al lado del pequeño puesto de comida. Arrasaban con la comida entre sorbo y sorbo de un sake de la peor calidad, que ellos bebían como si fuera elixir de los dioses. Genma y mi padre se regocijaban con la boca llena de granos de arroz. En el suelo, entre los pies de Genma, en una vulgar bolsa plástica de supermercado, estaban mis monedad robadas. Mi preciosas, solo esperen un poco más, mami ha venido a rescatarlas.

Me acerqué sigilosa y me puse a poca distancia, detrás de ellos, podía escuchar su conversación perfectamente.

Entre trago y trago, a mi padre pareció temblarle el bigote.

—Saotome… no sé, no estoy tan seguro de que lo que hicimos fuera bueno.

—Tranquilo, Tendo. Todo está bien. Fíjese, necesitamos reponer el dinero que la pequeña Kasumi dejó para nosotros, y eso haremos con el dinero de su hija Nabiki.

—Bueno, bueno… pero, ¿cómo haremos para reponer luego el dinero de Nabiki?

—Ya veremos cómo, primero lo primero.

—Uhmmm… sin embargo, acabamos de gastar el dinero en comida —lagrimeó mi padre—. ¿Está bien eso?

—Pues, ¿cómo podemos pensar con el estómago vacío? —indicó Genma, luego se inclinó hacia adelante para hablar más confidencialmente—. Perdone que le diga esto, mi amigo, pero no hay nada más efectivo que solo tener la comida de Akane si uno quiere bajar de peso. Claro que ese no es mi caso —agregó después palmeándose la prominente barriga.

Mi padre lo secundó en la broma.

—Qué bueno que su hijo tenga un estómago de acero, pobre muchacho.

—Ranma ha sido entrenado bajo las circunstancias más extremas, le aseguro que sobreviviría a lo que fuera.

—Es verdad, es verdad… aún así… Vaya, Saotome, de todas formas me preocupa, si Nabiki se entera de lo que hicimos…

—Nunca se dará cuenta —Genma movió una mano y se metió otra albóndiga de pulpo en la boca—. De todas maneras, no hay forma de arreglarlo, o enojamos a Kasumi, o enojamos a Nabiki. ¿Cuál de las dos le da más miedo?

Ambos se miraron a los ojos un momento y respondieron a la vez.

—Kasumi.

—Sí, Kasumi, sin duda.

Me sentí humillada. ¿Cómo era esto posible?

—Ahora tenemos que pensar en el plan para… —empezó a decir Genma.

Pero me planté detrás de él y le puse una mano en el hombro.

—Este será el plan, tío Genma —dije con tono frío. Sus anteojos se torcieron del susto mientras el cabello de mi padre se paraba al tiempo que su rostro se volvía de cera—. A partir de mañana comenzarán a trabajar por las mañanas como voluntarios limpiando baños públicos. Ya están inscritos.

Por supuesto, aquello no era cierto y ellos no tenían cómo saberlo; pero me encargaría a primera hora de la mañana de que todo estuviera arreglado.

—Hi-hija mía…

—Querida Nabiki, oh, hermosa y bondadosa Nabiki —tartamudeó mi tío.

—No quería hacerlo, Saotome me obligó, ¡es un ser despiadado! —lloriqueó mi padre postrándose a mis pies.

—Reemplazaré el dinero de Kasumi que _ustedes_ gastaron —dije en tono cortante, sin prestarles atención—. A cambio, ustedes trabajarán para devolverme mi dinero, y ya que somos familia será con solo un doscientos por ciento de interés.

—Pe-pero… yo…

—Justamente debo salir en un viaje de entrenamiento, y es muy importante para la Escuela de Combate Libre, ¡es impostergable! —dijo Genma levantándose.

—Oh, tío, claro, sus obligaciones son primero —dije en tono dulce—. Si no puede suspender su viaje déjeme ayudarlo, Akane irá con usted para procurar cocinarle cada día y que esté muy bien alimentado, por el bien de nuestra escuela de artes marciales.

Genma Saotome volvió a caer pesadamente en su silla.

—Por las tardes trabajarán medio tiempo hasta que me paguen todo lo que me deben —sentencié—. Comenzarán mañana mismo.

—¿Tra… bajo?

—¡Qué desfachatez! —exclamó Genma.

Puse las manos en la mesa con fuerza haciéndolos saltar en sus asientos.

—¿De verdad pensaban que podrían burlarme? —los miré a cada uno, regocijándome de la manera en que se hacían mantequilla ante mi mirada furiosa.

Al final sonreí satisfecha. Ya me iba cuando me volví para decirles:

—Y voy a necesitar un frasco más grande para mis ahorros, más vale que mañana mismo aparezca en mi habitación. Además, tendrán que llevar mis monedas ustedes, son demasiado pesadas como para que una jovencita delicada como yo las esté cargando.

.

.

La mañana era agradable cuando me levanté. Al mirar por la ventana de mi habitación pude ver la nieve cubriendo los techos de las casas mientras la luz del sol acariciaba tímidamente la ciudad. Lo mejor de todo ese día era que no había escuela.

La noche anterior había estudiado mis mapas y, trazando coordenadas, basándome en las mentiras de Kasumi y las del doctor Tofú, y tomando en cuenta las horas a las que Kasumi llamaba por teléfono siempre, y el horario en que había salido el primer día, pude trazar una posible zona en la que Kasumi se estaba quedando. Al saber eso, calculé los horarios en los que podría volver ese día. Fijé las cinco de la tarde como un horario posible.

Luego, decidí salir de compras, necesitaba algunos artículos para lo que haría luego ese fin de semana. Antes de llegar al centro comercial pasé por el municipio de Nerima e inscribí con una sonrisa a mi padre y al tío Genma en el voluntariado, comenzarían al día siguiente. ¿No era acaso el domingo el mejor día para empezar a trabajar con amor por mejorar tu ciudad?

Cerca de las cinco de la tarde me acerqué a la estación de trenes y esperé tomándome un helado. Cada yen gastado era un yen que luego me volvería multiplicado, así que mi felicidad aumentaba a cada momento.

En el tren de las cinco y quince vi bajar a la bella pareja y me acerqué a saludarlos con una sonrisa.

—Kasumi, qué alegría volver a verte—luego agregué—. Doctor Tofú, qué coincidencia.

—Oh, Nabiki —replicó él sonrojándose.

—No se preocupe, doctor Tofú, soy de fiar —dije con una amplia sonrisa. Después me acerqué a mi hermana y le pasé el brazo por los hombros mientras echábamos a andar despacio—. Espero que tu amiga, ¿Akemi?, esté muy bien. ¿Se recuperó del todo?

—Ah… pues… ella… ah…

—No temas, Kasumi, siempre hemos confiado la una en la otra, ¿verdad? Esta no será la excepción.

—Nabiki, ¿estás bien? Por teléfono te escuchabas muy exaltada y ahora te veo bastante feliz.

—Oh, Kasumi, tengo las cosas en control otra vez, y eso es todo lo que necesito. Por supuesto, he pasado un calvario y deberé ser recompensada por eso.

—¿Recompensada? —Kasumi parpadeó sin comprender.

.

.

¡Ah! Exquisito. Me relajé mientras masajeaban mi espalda tensionada.

Lo mejor de todo es que Kasumi pagó mi estadía. Hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta del buen gusto que tiene mi hermana para elegir lugares de descanso.

Y qué suerte también que Kasumi se haya graduado con honores en geografía e historia, y pueda «ayudarme» con mi tarea de la escuela mientras yo disfruto de este merecido descanso por el fin de semana.

La vida es muy buena. Así da gusto hacer negocios.

.

.

FIN

.

.

Nota de autora: Espero que les haya gustado el final de esta mini-historia con toques de humor.

Queridos lectores, lamento no tener tiempo ahora para escribirle personalizadamente a cada uno, pero como saben siempre los leo con atención y tomo en cuenta todos sus comentarios. Mañana les responderé, ténganme paciencia, el tiempo se escapa entre mis manos T_T y realmente siento no poder contestarles con más calidad. Por supuesto, agradezco especialmente a **Haruri Saotome, Akai27, Caia-chan, Litapaz, Amigocha, Camuchis, Ivarodsan, Fhrey, Dee-Dee Zednem, Akane04.** Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo para comentar.

Gracias a todos. Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	89. Sueño de una tarde de verano

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **El año de la felicidad**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **Sueño de una tarde verano**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

Hinako Ninomiya exhaló agotada. La tarde era calurosa y el sudor hacía que el cabello se le pegara a la frente. Sus largos y bien torneados muslos se tensaron cuando quiso levantarse, apoyó las manos a los costados y se impulsó, pero cedió a su propio peso. Las piernas le temblaban y el exquisito escozor la seguía sacudiendo, como un eco lejano, desde la punta de los pies hasta las orejas, erizándole el pelo de la nuca. Trató de recobrar el aliento, y trató de nuevo por segunda vez. Apenas consiguió tensar el cuerpo, nada más, no podía, su cuerpo no la obedecía; estaba atrapada, sin energías, por culpa de un sabroso éxtasis que la inundaba y la aferraba desde sus entrañas, confundiéndola, sin poder razonar con claridad.

Levantó la cabeza. Los rayos del sol entraban por los largos y delgados ventanucos de la bodega del gimnasio, proyectando sobre la otra pared una franja de un hermoso tono dorado. Le pareció hermoso, tanto, que perdió el control sobre sus emociones y comenzó a reír, después a llorar. Se puso una mano sobre los ojos. Se había sentido bien, muy bien, demasiado bien, y eso, por el contrario, la hacía sentir muy mal. ¿Qué había hecho? ¡Y para colmo en la escuela! Era mucho peor que los delincuentes juveniles a los que trataba de reformar.

Lloró y lloró desconsolada, lloró también de felicidad, lloró humillada, lloró de risa. Con ambas manos cubrió su rostro entre sus sollozos, el largo cabello castaño cayó delante de su rostro, cubriendo también la desnudez de su torso. El corto y ajustado vestido lo tenía hecho un rollo de tela, como un cinturón, sobre sus generosas caderas descubiertas. Estaba cómoda, sentada con las piernas a los costados de esas otras piernas, tan viriles, musculosas y llenas de vellos. Su ropa interior enganchada descuidadamente de su tobillo.

Las manos grandes y fuertes detuvieron sus lágrimas arrancándole un quejido de sorpresa, un suspiro interrumpido y ahogado, cuando se posaron en sus suaves y largas piernas. Pero no se detuvieron, las recorrieron desde sus blancas rodillas apoyadas en el piso, subiendo por sus sensibles muslos, con una calculada presión que la hizo contener el aliento, deslizándose por sus caderas desnudas, haciéndola percibir el roce de los callos de esas manos expertas en el Arte. En lugar de lastimarla la hicieron temblar otra vez, como la primera vez, como su primera vez, esa que había sido hacía tan solo unos pocos minutos atrás, y que se había sentido mejor que cualquier novela o película romántica, de esas que devoraba en las noches de insomnio, que siempre ocultaba entre sus carpetas con las pruebas de sus alumnos para corregir.

Esas manos grandes y bronceadas se deslizaron por sus caderas y la tomaron por detrás, con una ambición golosa, disfrutando toda la grandeza de sus atributos. Ella volvió a suspirar. Esas manos subieron y pasaron sobre el rollo de tela que era su vestido. Siguieron presionando con la punta de los dedos cada centímetro de su espalda suave, y pequeña comparada con aquellas manos grandes y poderosas, hasta llegar a su cuello, que acarició con delicadeza, introduciendo los dedos entre los cabellos buscando su cabeza. Él se irguió doblando la cintura, sentándose ante ella. Seguía siendo más alto, aunque ella estuviera sentada sobre él. Las grandes manos atraparon su rostro delicado y la obligaron a mirarlo.

Las lágrimas de Hinako tallaban el contorno dulce de sus labios, que temblaban arrepentidos.

—No está bien, esto no está bien…

—Señorita Ninomiya —dijo ese hombre haciendo vibrar su corazón como el interior de su cuerpo—, Hinako…

—¡No está bien! Yo nunca… no… no podría… en la escuela… nosotros no…

—Hinako… cásate conmigo.

—¿Qué? Pero…

El hundió su rostro en su cuello, besándola. Hinako pudo sentir que su interior volvía a ser presionado por esa virilidad revivida, más intensa, más vigorosa incluso que antes, volviendo a lastimarla un poco. Las manos grandes bajaron y la tomaron por las nalgas con más fuerza que antes, levantándola un poco, solo un poco, sin liberarla... para dejarla caer de nuevo.

—¡Ah…! —Hinako gritó, pero de placer.

Sus lágrimas saltaron, como perlas de oro bajo el sol, al sentir que la volvía a tocar hasta lo más profundo de sus entrañas. Y sin perdonarla ni darle tiempo de recobrar la razón, la volvió a alzar por detrás y la dejó caer otra vez, y otra vez, y otra vez, y una vez más.

—No, no, no, no… Ah, ah… ¡Soun, debo volver a clases!

—¡Cásate conmigo, Hinako! —rugió Soun Tendo, acariciando los senos desnudos de la maestra con sus ásperos bigotes—. ¡Sé mi mujer! ¡Sé mi Hinako Tendo!

—Oh, Soun… ¡Oh, Soun! ¡Oh, yo…!

—¡Hinako Tendo!

—¡Soun…! —gritó la maestra clavando sus dedos en la cabeza del señor Tendo.

.

.

—¿Maestra Hinako? —la llamó Akane.

—Es increíble —se quejó Ranma, al lado de su prometida, con las manos detrás de la cabeza—, ¿puedes creer que me regañe por lo mismo?

Akane no tenía cómo responderle, pues él tenía razón, y se sonrojó un poco por la vergüenza ajena.

La pequeña Hinako dormía plácidamente sobre su escritorio con la cabeza apoyada en los brazos, a pesar de estar frente a la clase. Un globo se formaba en su nariz y murmuraba, dejando un pequeño charco de saliva.

—De seguro debe estar soñando con comida —se rio Ranma.

—Ranma, no seas pesado —replicó Akane—. Me pregunto si deberíamos despertarla.

Akane se llevó un dedo a los labios dudando.

.

.

FIN

.

.

Nota de autora: Espero que les gustara el capítulo de hoy. ¿Qué opinan de esta pareja?

 **Haruri Saotome** : Nabiki es muy genial, a mí me encanta ese personaje, no me canso de decirlo XD. Besos.

 **Dee-Dee Zednem** : Es verdad, hasta Kasumi tuvo lo suyo por ser tan cruel y abandonar a Nabiki de esa manera XD. Besos.

 **Amigocha** : Kasumi se lo merecía, sin duda, mirá que estar aguantando a esa familia de locos jaja. Besos para vos.

 **Ivarodsan** : A mí también me encantan los finales felices, y en este caso fue feliz (aunque fuera solo para Nabiki jaja). Gracias por leer. Besos.

 **Noham** : Nunca había pensado en eso de que las hermanas Tendo sean diosas, literalmente. Supongo que es una idea que puede quedar para después, hay que agregarlo a la lista nomás XD. Beso.

 **Psicomari** : ¡Hola, Mariii! Todo está bien por acá, temblando mucho, pero es lo normal dentro de todo XD. También supe que estuvo muy complicado por tu ciudad, espero que todo esté mejor, y que a futuro se tomen precauciones y se puedan evitar esos desastres. Qué bueno que mi historia te pudo entretener y alegrar un poco, espero que sigas disfrutando de las que vienen, y cuando estén completas las que tienen varias partes, también puedas leerlas. Te mando abrazos y besos.

Disculpen si algún comentario se me pasó, de nuevo la página no los está mostrando, y tengo solo los que llegan al mail, si alguno no me llegó lo siento. Espero que solucionen ese problema pronto, está pasando bastante seguido.

Muchas gracias a todos por leer. Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	90. Templanza

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **El año de la felicidad**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **Templanza**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

—¡Apúrate, Ranma! —lo apremió Akane mientras iban saliendo—. ¡Eres tan perezoso!

—Y tú una marimacho —respondió el chico metiéndose la bola de arroz en la boca. Después agregó, escupiendo algunos granos de arroz mientras hablaba—. ¡Y además fea!

—¡Idiota!

Ranma tragó y después le sacó la lengua haciéndole burlas, al tiempo que empezaba a correr.

—Nunca podrás alcanzarme con lo gorda que estás —canturreó el chico mientras desaparecía, alejándose del dojo.

—¡Ranmaaaa! —el grito de guerra de Akane al seguirlo indicaba que la golpiza cuando lo alcanzara sería mayúscula.

Kasumi los observó salir con una sonrisa, despidiéndolos en la puerta.

—Cuídense, chicos.

Luego, volvió a entrar, preguntándose si quizá todas ellas habían heredado ese temperamento de su madre; seguramente sí, porque su padre era un hombre muy sensible, y de carácter blando, que era más dado a romper en llanto que a enfurecerse. Ella misma, en una época ya lejana había sido igual a Akane, y por eso mismo se divertía tanto al observarla interactuar con su prometido, los dos tan jóvenes, tan pasionales, que tan poco entendían aún de la vida y los sinsabores. Ya les llegaría el momento de crecer y templar su espíritu, esperaba que no les ocurriera demasiado aprisa como a ella, sino que pudieran aprovechar y disfrutar cada etapa como merecían.

Antes de comenzar con los quehaceres del hogar, sus pasos la llevaron sin darse cuenta hasta el dojo. Abrió la puerta y contempló el gimnasio con cierta nostalgia; hacía mucho que no iba allí simplemente como ahora, a contemplar las paredes de madera y el sol filtrándose por la puerta abierta y sosegar su espíritu. El lugar estaba impecable, Ranma y Akane, que eran quienes más lo usaban, se encargaban de mantenerlo limpio y en orden, con el suelo de madera bien pulido.

Kasumi se quitó los zapatos para entrar y caminó despacio, dejando que sus pies desnudos se fueran acostumbrando a la superficie del suelo. Levantó la cabeza y observó los cuadros en las paredes con algunas fotografías de las competiciones en las que Akane había participado cuando era más pequeña; también algunas de su padre, varios años atrás, cuando daba clases y tenía cierta cantidad de alumnos. Había un par de trofeos alineados en repisas en la pared.

Kasumi volteó a mirar al otro lado, donde varias espadas de madera se ordenaban en un extremo del dojo. Con la punta de sus largos dedos fue tocándolas apenas en el mango, hasta que se detuvo en una y la giró para comprobar si era la correcta. Sonrió ampliamente al notar que no se había equivocado, a pesar de los años que hacía que no usaba aquel instrumento. En el mango estaban grabados muy pequeños los kanjis, ella misma los había hecho valiéndose de algún implemento afilado. Tenía cerca de seis años, entrenaba cada día para convertirse en la mejor, su padre sonreía mientras le enseñaba, Nabiki y Akane aún eran muy pequeñas para comprender, pero también estaban allí, Nabiki imitando los movimientos de su hermana mayor con torpeza, la pequeña Akane observando todo con ojos agrandados.

Kasumi tomó la espada de madera con solemnidad y la empuñó con las dos manos, adquiriendo una posición de ataque, en seguida frunció el ceño y, de memoria y con la práctica de años, comenzó a realizar los ejercicios.

Con la pierna derecha ligeramente adelantada, se dio el impulso deslizando la izquierda por el piso, al tiempo que cortaba el aire con la espada de madera, imaginando que golpeaba en la cabeza a un invisible enemigo delante de ella.

—¡Men! —exclamó en el impulso.

Luego movió las piernas hacia atrás, primero la izquierda y luego la derecha, mientras realizaba otro golpe.

—¡Men!

Volvió a sonreír, al tiempo que tantos recuerdos acudían de golpe hacia ella.

—¡Men! ¡Men!

Ella amaba entrenar, amaba aquel tiempo en el dojo con su padre, donde le transmitía saberes ancestrales que habían pasado desde varias generaciones hacia él. Su padre le contaba que un día quizá ella heredaría ese lugar, y Kasumi estaba preparada para asumir la responsabilidad.

—¡Men! ¡Men!

Sí, estaba preparada.

—¡Men! ¡Men!

Fue un tiempo después cuando su madre comenzó a enfermar, y en su intento por hacer que las cosas continuaran como siempre, empezó a encargarse de la casa, hasta de hacer la comida. Su madre sanaría un día y todo volvería a ser como antes, entonces ella podría volver a las clases en el dojo y a cumplir con su destino de heredar la Escuela de Combate Libre. Mientras tanto, sin embargo, no podía permitir que su casa se viniera abajo, tenía que cuidar a sus hermanas; su padre siempre había sido un hombre bastante inútil, y tan ensimismado estaba en cuidar a su esposa que descuidaba todo lo demás.

—¡Men! ¡Men! ¡Men!

Pero su madre nunca sanó, y la casa se vino abajo. Ella era fuerte, ahora mismo podía verse reflejada en la actitud de Akane, sí, eran bastante parecidas, no se doblegaban ante nada y hacían todo lo posible para ayudar a los demás. Entonces, ¿cómo ella no iba a hacer cualquier cosa por hacer sentir mejor a su familia? Si eso implicaba dejar las clases de kendo, encargarse de cocinar, de limpiar, de sonreír siempre para verlos felices, ¿por qué no hacerlo?

No, no había sido un sacrificio para ella. Amaba el Arte, ahora, volviendo a practicar como hacía años, lo recordaba con exactitud, y volvía a sentir esa emoción poderosa fluyendo en ella, la energía de los movimientos llenándola. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía así. Sí, amaba el Arte, pero más amaba a su familia. Siempre los amaría más que a nada.

—¡Men! ¡Men!

Un poco cansada, Kasumi se detuvo, todavía sosteniendo la espada de madera con las dos manos ante ella. De a poco normalizó su respiración y comenzó a sentir que el cabello se le pegaba en las sienes a causa del sudor. Reaccionó y se llevó una mano a la mejilla.

—Oh, debo hacer las compras —después volvió a mirar alrededor y respiró profundamente—. Tal vez deba venir a ejercitarme un poco más seguido —reflexionó.

Miró una vez más la espada con los kanjis grabados por su mano infantil y la dejó en su lugar antes de salir, ponerse los zapatos en la entrada y cerrar la puerta.

En el mango de la espada estaba escrito: sōke.

.

.

FIN

.

.

Nota de autora: Sōke es una palabra japonesa que se utiliza para nombrar al heredero o cabeza de una escuela de artes marciales, el bokken de Kasumi lo tenía grabado porque ella sabía que un día sería la heredera del dojo antes de la muerte de su madre. El grito «¡Men!» no significa «hombres» en inglés, sino que es un grito que se utiliza al dar cada golpe cuando se hacen los ejercicios de kendo. Un ejemplo de estos ejercicios son los que practica Kaoru Kamiya en _Rurouni Kenshin_.

Agradecimientos especiales a **Nube Escarlata, Bonita, Dee-Dee Zednem (esa ship está en el manga XD), Ivarodsan, Amigocha, Akkase-Rainda**. La página sigue funcionando mal y no muestra los reviews, así que disculpen si hay alguien que se me pasó, esperemos que se solucione pronto.

Gracias a todos por leer, nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	91. Verdadero amor

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **Verdadero amor**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

Ryoga, sentado en el suelo junto a la hoguera, con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en los labios, pensaba en su gran amor. Al principio se había resistido a sus sentimientos porque podían no ser correspondidos, pero con el tiempo había dejado de luchar y sucumbió a aquella dulce agonía de estar tan cerca pero tan lejos a la vez.

Pensó en los ojos de su amor, en sus manos fuertes y aún así bonitas, su cabello oscuro. La única razón por la que no buscaba con más ahínco aún una cura para su maldición, porque siendo P-chan podía estar más cerca. Al menos ahora podía permanecer en una misma ciudad, los viajes eran agotadores y no le terminaban de gustar, viajaba solo con un propósito: ser mejor y poder demostrárselo al único objeto de su deseo y su admiración.

Ese estúpido compromiso se interponía entre ellos, y por eso lo odiaba, ¿pero acaso su amor no renegaba de ese compromiso con la misma fuerza que él lo detestaba? No estaba de acuerdo, no lo aceptaba, lo había gritado a los cuatro vientos en más de una ocasión, y por eso mismo él guardaba esperanzas de llegar a ser amado algún día con esa misma pasión con la que él amaba y se desvivía cada día.

Suspiró. Volvió a pensar en su rival, su amigo, su amor.

—Ranma…

.

.

FIN

.

.

Nota de autora: Pues, no sé, ¿se la veían venir? O_O Personalmente no me gusta el yaoi, y por tanto no me gusta esta pareja, ni le veo sentido (tampoco esa otra versión que es bastante popular en el fandom en inglés, de Ranma chica y Ryoga); pero para gustos, los colores. Quise explorar un poco en escribir sobre esta temática porque nunca lo había hecho. Gracias por leer.

 **Psicomari** : Gracias, Mari :) Ayer ya tenía subido el capítulo a la página y me olvidé de editarlo para agradecerte también XD. Aquí estarán todas las historias si después tenés ganas de leer alguna cosa, así que no te preocupes. Te mando besos.

 **Guest** : Muchas gracias por leer. Saludos.

 **Dee-Dee Zednem** : En un capítulo del manga Hinako se interesa por Soun y quiere conquistarlo, no recuerdo en cuál parte exactamente, pero Hinako aparece en el tomo 25, así que tiene que ser de ahí en adelante. No te contaré más para no spoilear jeje. Gracias por leer :) Besos.

 **Akkase-Rainda** : Soun tiene un carácter muy débil, se ve que era su mujer la que imponía las reglas en esa casa y después el pobre no supo qué hacer jaja. Es probable que todas las hermanas hubieran practicado de pequeñas las artes marciales, y sí, siendo la hermana mayor, creo que Kasumi heredaría el dojo. Besos para vos.

 **Akai27** : Yo no creo mucho en la pareja de Soun y Hinako, creo que Soun nunca se casaría de nuevo en realidad XD. Creo que Kasumi se vio forzada por las circunstancias a hacer lo que creía mejor, pero todavía es joven y cuando todos sean ya adultos podría seguir su propio destino. Gracias por leer. Besos.

 **Amigocha** : Así mismo quería que pudieran imaginar a Kasumi, con su vestido y el delantal practicando con la espada como una experta; qué bueno que lo logré :D Te mando besos.

 **Ikita** : Muchas gracias por leer. Espero que otros capítulos te sigan gustando. La historia del Rey demonio les gusta mucho a varios así que trabajo en ella con mucha atención para que quede lo mejor posible y les siga gustando; todavía falta un poco para la publicación. Te mando un beso.

 **Caia-chan** : Muchas gracias por tus palabras. Yo solo pienso en posibilidades y trato de explorarlas a través de estas pequeñas historias. Como bien decís, si realmente ama el Arte encontrará una manera de practicarla tarde o temprano. Gracias por tu lectura. Muchos saludos.

Gracias a todos por leer. Les aviso que ya están todos los capítulos en **wattpad** , así que a partir de ahora los que quieran pueden seguir la historia por allá también. Estoy como **Randuril**.

Mañana nos vemos.

Romina


	92. De China llega un extraño

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **De China llega un extraño**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

Todo comenzó cuando mi padre quiso comprometerme a la fuerza. Según él _estoy comprometida,_ pero al carajo con eso, nadie en su sano juicio compromete a su hija de solo dieciséis años para casarse, y mucho menos con un completo extraño. ¿Acaso para alguien tiene sentido? Pues para mí no, aquí no hay nada de novelitas rosa o doramas románticos, yo no soy esa clase de chica, ¿quién podría estar feliz con algo así?

No soy una chica común y corriente, lo admito, no solo por este cabello extrañamente rojo que dicen heredé de mi abuela. Me llamo Ranko, Ranko Tendo, pero en mi familia a veces me llaman «Ranma», literalmente «caballo salvaje», creo que es porque soy… un poco temperamental y porque no puedo quedarme quieta en ningún sitio. Y sí, también soy un poco alocada y me gustan las aventuras. No soy la típica chica japonesa; mi hermana mayor, Kasumi, ella sí es perfecta, tranquila, dulce, siempre sonriente, cuando era pequeña anhelaba ser como ella, pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo y ahora estoy perfectamente conforme con lo que soy.

Mi familia tiene un dojo así que practico artes marciales desde que tengo memoria, y estoy muy orgullosa de decir que soy la mejor… o bastante cerca de eso. Mis padres solo tuvieron hijas, así que mi padre, un poco decepcionado, nos entrenó en el Arte, aunque a regañadientes, siempre preocupado porque no habría un hombre para heredar el dojo. Mi hermana mayor quedó descartada de inmediato, su carácter es demasiado dulce y dócil para ser una artista marcial, lo suyo siempre ha sido la vida doméstica, todo lo que compete a una ama de casa. Mi otra hermana, Nabiki, prefirió dedicarse a la escuela y a tener buenas notas para luego ir a la mejor universidad, su área son los negocios, o mejor dicho, la manera de cómo sacarle dinero a la gente. Solo quedaba yo, siempre pensé ¿quién necesita hombres si estoy aquí? Y mi padre lo sabe, conoce mi potencial, él incluso lo alentó con los años, he entrenado mucho por mi cuenta y soy buena.

¡Pero al cuerno con todo! ¡Estúpido pensamiento machista!

.

.

¿Qué parte del _no estoy comprometida_ no entendió mi padre?

¡Mierda!... Sí, lo dije, no será muy femenino pero lo repito: ¡mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda y mierda! Así grité cuando me enteré de que mi famoso prometido llegaba a casa para visitarnos. Mi padre como siempre mintiéndome, me dijo que ese idiota llegaría la próxima semana, estaba ya armando mi mochila para irme a entrenar a las montañas… ¡Me engañó!, ¡llegaba hoy!

Sigo siendo una idiota por caer en sus mentiras. Kasumi se disculpó por él, siempre lo hace, cubre a papá y excusa a mamá porque ella es incapaz también de hacerle frente. ¿De qué sirve que mi mamá tenga esa katana si nunca la usa? Ya mi padre sabe que lo suyo son solo amenazas. Estoy segura de que mamá en el fondo sí quiere comprometerme, pensará que así me volveré más femenina, o… ¡Maldita sea, por Kami-sama, me he puesto el vestido de la escuela solo para congraciarla!... Es que no soporto verla llorar. ¿Qué más quiere de mí? Aunque sea buena cocinando eso no significa que me vaya a encerrar en la cocina como mi hermana Kasumi. ¿Por qué nadie jode a Nabiki? Claro, porque ella es la niña mimada, _la inteligente_ (¿a quién le importan las matemáticas después de todo?), la que traerá el dinero a casa una vez termine sus estudios en la universidad. ¿Y yo qué, me aguanto, me caso con un desconocido, engendro una docena de hijos y luego me pudro tejiendo calcetines y dando de comer a un bruto, machista, pervertido, alcohólico, tonto como un burro, feo y aburrido esposo?

¡Mierda!

… Lo dije de nuevo, ¿y qué?

.

.

Todo ha sido un total desastre. Odio mi vida. No basta con haberme enterado hace dos días que estaba comprometida con un perfecto desconocido, no basta con que me obligaran a usar un vestido y a comportarme delicada (como NO soy) solo para recibirlo, no basta además con que en cuestión de horas mi propio padre me arrebatara mi legítimo derecho (insisto, _legítimo derecho)_ a heredar el dojo de _mi familia_ para dárselo en bandeja a un completo desconocido solo porque ES HOMBRE. Y sin olvidar que me ofreció _a mí_ como regalo ¡a un completo extraño!

Oh, no, no basta con eso, parece que la vida se empeña en joderme cada vez más. Ahora, encima de todo, resulta que _mi prometido_ ¡es una chica! Y no hablo en sentido figurado, no, qué va.

Es. Una. Chica.

¿Pues saben qué digo? Bien merecido se lo tiene papá, por obligarme y denigrarme como mujer, por este atropello a mi arduo entrenamiento de años preparándome para llevar el dojo y que él ha pasado por alto de forma tan descarada. ¡Sí, se lo tiene merecido! Me regocijé mucho cuando lloró a moco tendido nada más ver los tremendos pechos de esa tal Akeno Saotome.

.

.

No puedo creerlo, no puedo creerlo, no puedo creerlo, ¡no puedo creerlo!

Bueno, resulta que la chica no es exactamente una chica. ¿Cómo podría explicarlo? Digamos que es mitad mujer. ¡Y su padre es un panda! Por Kami-sama…

Están malditos. Sí, así de extraño como suena, se convierten con el agua fría, y solo el agua caliente los vuelve a la normalidad. En realidad él no es exactamente mujer, pero papá sí lo creyó al principio, todos lo creímos, y hasta se desmayó cuando se dio cuenta; pero al final, cuando supo la verdad, de todas formas celebró por la futura unión. Claro, no pasa nada, total, no es él el que se tiene que casar con un fenómeno.

Y no es que haya aceptado casarme, solo lo digo como un supuesto.

No, no, no, ¡y no! ¡Nada tiene que ver el que ese degenerado me haya visto desnuda!... Bueno, también lo vi a él, y… ¡No! Es un maldito pervertido. ¿Por qué no me dijo la verdad antes? ¿Por qué dejó que creyera que era una chica? Y además una muy amable y dulce, con su melena corta y oscura, y sus ojos color miel, era tan tierna, y tímida, ¡si casi me daban ganas de protegerla! Yo nunca tuve una hermanita, sería perfecto, ¿qué me importaba a mí lo que pasara con mi padre? ¡Insisto, se lo tenía merecido!

No fue mi culpa, es normal, ¡normal, maldición!, muy normal que dos chicas compartan el ofuro. ¿Cómo iba a saberlo?... Y no, esas insinuaciones de Nabiki no son ciertas, yo no lo sabía, jamás me hubiera metido al baño con ella… él… ¡con esa cosa! de haberlo sabido.

¡Qué escalofriante! Por un momento había creído que un pervertido se había colado para espiar a Akeno, creía que ella estaba en peligro, por muy hábil que fuera era tan tímida… ¡Pero no! ¡Nunca fue tímida! ¡Era un maldito degenerado!

Y sí, lo iba a golpear, claro que lo iba a golpear, ¡juro que le sacaría hasta el último recuerdo de mi cuerpo desnudo por sus ojos con una piedra del jardín! Pero… sus ojos… mostraban tanta timidez, y de verdad parecía arrepentida… arrepentido, ¡eso, demonios, si es un chico!

¿Desde cuándo un chico puede ser tan dulce y tímido, y tan torpe?... Está bien que no lo golpeé, además salió corriendo apenas me vio, intentando no espiarme y… ¡Basta!, es un chico, no es inocente. Todo fue su culpa. Si es un chico debería comportarse más como uno, si hasta parece una princesita toda sensible y preocupada que… ¡Ah, demonios, parece más femenina que yo!

¡Pero él es hombre!

¡Y no me importa ser femenina!

¡Lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, jamás me casaré con ese fenómeno!

Por Kami-sama, todos están locos en esta casa. Nabiki burlándose y comentando que como soy una marimacho no me importará casarme con un mitad mujer, solo a ella puede parecerle gracioso algo así. Kasumi se enterneció con el panda, le estuvo rascando la cabeza toda la tarde y después le dio bambú para cenar. ¿De dónde sacó el bambú de todos modos? Como sea, parece que a ese hombre le gusta más pasarse la vida como panda que como humano.

Y yo comprometida con este imbécil de Akeno Saotome, ¿por qué tiene que mirarme así, sonrojarse arrepentido y pedirme tantas veces disculpas con esos lindos…? ¡Con esos feos ojos color miel!

Demonios, así no es justo, necesito golpearlo pero no se puede.

¡No se puede!

.

.

FIN

.

.

Nota de autora: No se rían del pobre Akeno XD, buscaba un nombre que tuviera el mismo significado de Akane pero fuera masculino, y buscando encontré este que no es lo mismo, pero fonéticamente se parece. Además el nombre Akeno, aunque no es muy frecuente, se puede usar para femenino y masculino, lo que calza muy bien para el personaje.

También, no sé si dieron cuenta, el nombre del capítulo es el mismo del primer capítulo del anime para Latinoamérica.

 **Camuchis** : Sería lindo una especie de universo alterno donde Kasumi sí logró seguir practicando artes marciales; supongo que las cosas cambiarían mucho, pero vale la pena intentar escribir algo así jaja. Gracias por leer. Besos.

 **KityTyKitt** : ¡Hola, Kity! Bueno, qué suerte que te gustó igual jeje. A mí también me gusta Ryoga con Akari, de hecho Rumiko metió a Akari para que fuera su pareja ideal. Besos para vos.

 **Dee-Dee Zednem** : Sí, en inglés siempre hacen a Ranma chica con Ryoga, no sé qué fetiche tienen con eso. Bueno, también les gusta que Ranma separe su parte masculina de la femenina y se enamora de sí mismo (y se acueste). OMG! En fin XD. Besos.

 **Amigocha** : Hay muchos fanarts de ellos dos, y yo los paso nomás y me voy a ver los de Ranma y Akane XD. Te mando besos.

 **Haruri Saotome** : Me alegra haberte sorprendido. Espero que te guste el capítulo de hoy. Besos.

 **Ivarodsan** : Gracias :) Creo que Rumiko hizo esa historia para reírse un poco de los que shipeaban a Ranma con Ryoga, no sé, siempre tuve esa idea XD. Besos para vos.

 **Mkcntkami** : ¡Bienvenida de nuevo! Jajaja, me divierten tanto tus comentarios, gracias por compartirme tus impresiones. Ya quedó anotado tu favorito, si tenés otro después me contás jeje. Muchas gracias por tus saludos. Besos para vos y mi otro fan.

 **Aokiri** : ¡Hola! :D Muchas gracias por tus ánimos, la verdad es muy cansado escribir siempre, tratar ideas tan diferentes y procurar que los personajes queden IC, pero me encanta escribir, y esto es como un entrenamiento. Gracias de nuevo, volvé a fangirlear cuando quieras, por aquí estaré jaja. Te mando besos.

 **Caro-azuul** : Nah, a mí tampoco me gusta Ryoga con Ranma (ni hombre ni mujer), ellos son buenos antagonistas y son graciosos en esa dinámica. Besos.

Gracias a todos. Recuerden que ya pueden seguir la historia al día por wattpad.

Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	93. La promesa

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…._

 **La promesa**

 _…._

 _…_

 _.._

Fue Ranma el que abrió la puerta del dojo después del segundo llamado, y al abrir casi lo golpea en la cabeza el nudoso bastón de la anciana Cologne. La vieja mujer lo observó durante un momento y Ranma también se la quedó viendo, sin atinar a hacer nada.

—¿Cologne?

—Claro que soy yo, muchacho —dijo la mujer—. ¿Me extrañabas? —sonrió con picardía.

—Para nada —replicó Ranma sinceramente.

La vieja hizo una mueca de desagrado.

—Bien, ¿no me vas a invitar a pasar? Tú y yo tenemos cosas muy importantes de las que hablar.

—… ¿Usted y yo? —Ranma se rascó la cabeza pensativo—. ¿De qué tendríamos que hablar?

La anciana soltó una risotada.

—¿Acaso ya olvidaste la promesa que me hiciste hace años? —los ojos de Cologne relampaguearon con un extraño brillo.

—¿L-La… promesa? —Ranma pasó saliva.

—Es hora de cumplirla —sentenció Cologne con seriedad.

.

.

Sentada en el piso con las piernas dobladas, Cologne saboreó su taza de té. Akane, que estaba sentada frente a ella, observó con beneplácito cómo la disfrutaba y sonrió.

—Veo que has progresado un poco, muchacha. Antes se te quemaba hasta el agua —bromeó Cologne—. Al menos el té que preparas es delicioso.

—Gracias —Akane inclinó la cabeza con regocijo, después miró a la anciana—. También hice unos dulces para acompañar el té.

Cologne sonrió, rechazando el plato con un gesto de la mano.

—Es de sabios saber cuándo decir «no». Creo que no me arriesgaré, querida —dijo.

Antes de que Akane pudiera decir nada más, Cologne continuó.

—Akane, por las gotas de sudor en la frente de tu esposo, supongo que no te ha contado nada, y debes extrañarte por mi presencia.

—¿Ranma? —Akane volteó a mirarlo, pero el muchacho se hizo el disimulado observando la pared—. Él no me ha dicho nada.

—Lo supuse —Cologne cerró los ojos y tomó otro sorbo de té—. Ah, los hombres, tan inútiles como siempre; qué lástima que los necesitemos para perpetuar la especie, de otra manera…

No terminó la frase, pero observó a Ranma con gesto aburrido.

—Escuche, anciana Cologne, no me interesa lo que le haya dicho hace ya más de diez años —dijo Ranma acercándose a la mesa y quedándose de pie ante la vieja cuan alto era, buscando intimidarla con su altura—. Los tiempos cambian, así que no cumpliré.

Cologne asintió. Luego estiró la mano para tomar su bastón, que tenía descansando sobre el piso, y lo utilizó para barrer los pies de Ranma y hacerlo caer dando un sordo golpe sobre el suelo con el mentón.

Akane se sobresaltó, y Ranma soltó un grito de dolor.

—¡¿Qué hace vieja del demonio?!

—Qué muchacho tan maleducado —dijo Cologne—. Nunca creí que tendrías tan poco honor, Ranma Saotome, a pesar de ser hombre; pero me he equivocado. En ese caso, escucha y aprende, hablaré con tu esposa Akane.

—¡No! Déjela fuera de esto —exclamó Ranma incorporándose y frotándose el golpe, se sentó en el piso entre Cologne y Akane cruzando las piernas—. Asumiré mi culpa.

—¿Cuál culpa? —replicó Cologne en seguida—. Lo que tienes que hacer es pagar, y aquí estoy para recibir el pago.

—¿Y si… no quiero pagar? —preguntó Ranma seriamente.

—En ese caso serías un tonto —sentenció Cologne—, lo que no me sorprende.

—¡No soy un tonto! Solo protejo a mi familia, ¿no haría usted lo mismo?

—Claro que sí, muchacho, y al venir a cobrar mi promesa es como lo hago —Cologne lo miró con ojos que echaban chispas—. ¿Crees que Shampoo está a salvo solo porque pasaron diez años? ¡Nuestras leyes son eternas!

—Su bisnieta no me importa, ¿no se lo dejé claro hace tiempo? —insistió Ranma.

Cologne lo golpeó en la cabeza con el bastón.

—¡Auch! Cuidado con esa cosa —se quejó el muchacho.

—¡Muchacho testarudo! ¿No lo entiendes? ¿No te lo expliqué acaso? Shampoo, tú, Akane, todos están en peligro si no hacemos lo que es correcto. Ahora, ¡deja de ser tan necio!

—¡No quiero! —replicó Ranma.

Akane, que se había mantenido en silencio observando el intercambio verbal entre Ranma y la anciana, se irguió de pronto y apoyó el puño con fuerza en la mesa de madera, sobresaltando a los otros dos.

—¡Silencio! Quiero que me expliquen lo que sucede, y que me lo expliquen _ya —_ volteó a mirar a Cologne—. ¿De qué promesa habla, anciana?

—Fue solo una estupidez que prometí hace años y… —comenzó Ranma.

Pero un nuevo bastonazo lo hizo callar.

—¡Auuuu! Eso es un arma peligrosa, ¡debería guardarla! — le gritó a la vieja.

—¡Respeta a tus mayores! —ordenó Cologne—. Déjame hablar y explicar lo que de verdad ocurrió.

Tomó otro sorbo de té y se acomodó en el piso. Miró a Akane y comenzó a contarle la historia.

—Hace ya más de diez años, cuando estaban a punto de casarse, Ranma vino a vernos al Neko-Hanten. Quería dejarle las cosas claras a Shampoo, le dijo que nunca se casaría con ella, que tú, Akane, serías su esposa, y que junto a ti manejaría este dojo. Nunca se uniría a Shampoo para formar parte de las amazonas, nunca iría a vivir a China. Aquello no me sorprendió en lo más mínimo, ¿no sabía acaso yo hacía tiempo ya que su corazón te había elegido a ti, Akane Tendo, y sin que tú usaras ningún truco? Claro que sí, y hasta me alegré de que Ranma hubiera madurado lo suficiente para aceptarlo y gritarlo al mundo, eso lo haría un guerrero mucho más poderoso, porque el amor fortalece. Mi bisnieta, Shampoo, no lo entendía así, y usó todos los medios y las artimañas posibles para ganar el amor de Ranma. La ayudé, sí, lo admito, y volvería a hacerlo si me encontrara en la misma situación, Akane, y es que ustedes no pueden comprender el peso de todas nuestras leyes, y cómo influyen en nuestra vida, incluso más allá de la muerte. Había una razón muy importante por la cual Shampoo seguía intentando casarse con Ranma a toda costa, la misma razón por la que yo la apañaba y alentaba día tras día a hacerlo.

Cologne se detuvo un momento para tomar otro poco de té. Akane buscó la mirada de su esposo y él, avergonzado, apartó los ojos, pasándose la mano por el chichón que el golpe del bastón le había dejado en la cabeza.

—Si mi bisnieta Shampoo no se casaba con Ranma —siguió diciendo Cologne—, el castigo era la muerte.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Akane con un gesto de horror.

—Así es —asintió la anciana—. Solo la muerte puede limpiar la humillación. Ustedes no lo comprenderían, por supuesto, porque no nacieron como amazonas, ni se formaron en nuestras costumbres. Pero la única forma en que es posible resolver algo es la muerte, la muerte de Shampoo… o la muerte de Ranma, o incluso la tuya, Akane.

—¿Qué dice?

—Están completamente locos —murmuró Ranma.

—Entiendan, si Ranma insistía en casarse contigo, Akane, lo único que Shampoo podía hacer era matarte para que él cediera. O, en último caso, matarlo a él, para que ya no hubiera disputa y ella pudiera regresar a la aldea sin recibir castigo por no cumplir la ley.

—Esto es… terrible —dijo Akane con una mano en el pecho.

—Lo sé, y lo admito —dijo Cologne asintiendo.

—Pero entonces… no entiendo por qué dice que vino a cobrar la promesa —siguió diciendo Akane.

Cologne y Ranma cruzaron miradas, y al final la mujer habló.

—En aquel tiempo, le ofrecí a Ranma la única posible solución. Así ni la vida de Shampoo, ni la tuya o la de él peligrarían. El precio no era demasiado alto, y Ranma aceptó gustoso. Ahora, el tiempo se ha cumplido —Cologne sonrió—. Supe que tuvieron hijos, Akane, ¿no es así?

La chica asintió despacio, al tiempo que veía que Ranma empuñaba las manos.

—Es verdad. Kenji y Ranko —respondió Akane.

—Y la pequeña Ranko… ¿cuántos años tiene? —quiso saber Cologne.

—Ella… acaba de cumplir cinco años —respondió Akane despacio, sin entender por qué Cologne le hacía esas preguntas.

—¡No! —gritó Ranma enfrentándose a la anciana Cologne con furia—. ¡No se la llevará! No permitiré que haga lo mismo que hizo mi padre.

—Cállate de una vez, muchacho —se exasperó Cologne, y lo golpeó más fuerte que antes con el bastón.

—¡Basta de eso! —se quejó Ranma.

—No entiendo, que alguien me explique —dijo Akane intentando hacerse escuchar por encima del alboroto.

—Está bien, lo admito, hice una estúpida promesa —dijo Ranma rápidamente, antes de que un nuevo golpe lo hiciera callar—. Era un jovencito, estaba asustado, no quería que nadie te hiciera daño… pero mucho menos pensaba casarme con Shampoo, y tampoco iba a permitir que muriera por algo tan tonto como no casarse con alguien. Pero fue culpa de Cologne, ella me metió al idea en la cabeza, me dijo que era la única manera y acepté; no sabía lo que hacía, solo quería librarme de ellas y… ¡Rayos! Incluso podía ser que nunca tuviéramos una hija mujer, y nada de esto estaría ocurriendo. ¡Maldición!

—¿De qué hablas, Ranma? —preguntó Akane mirándolo con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Cologne no se interpuso y lo dejó terminar de hablar, con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Yo… le prometí a Cologne que… —Ranma titubeó— le entregaría a nuestra hija para que la entrenara como una amazona —terminó dejando caer los hombros.

—¿Qué? —Akane se irguió—. ¿Qué dices, Ranma?

—Pero no permitiré que se la lleve, sé cómo sufrió mi madre cuando me alejaron de ella —dijo Ranma con firmeza—, nunca voy a dejar que se lleve a nuestra hija, ¿me entendió vieja decrépita?

—¡Ranma!

—¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué me gritas?!

—¿Cómo es que nunca me hablaste de algo tan importante como esto? —rugió Akane enfurecida.

—Es que… yo —Ranma vaciló— ¡nunca creí que vendría a cobrar la promesa!

—¡Ranmaaa! —volvió a gritarle Akane.

—¡Idiota! —intervino Cologne golpeándolo de nuevo con el bastón.

—¡Ya deje eso!

—Muchacho idiota, eres un bruto que solo conoce las estúpidas enseñanzas machistas que tu padre te dio —sentenció Cologne—. ¿Alejar a una pequeña niña de su madre? Qué idea tan estúpida, ¿dónde estaría mejor que al lado de su madre? Solo una mujer de fuerte espíritu como Akane podría criar a una futura amazona como lo será la pequeña Ranko. Las absurdas ideas de los hombres son las que han llevado a que esta sociedad esté como está ahora, y esas ideas absurdas solo las repiten y las repiten, como monos amaestrados. Obviamente tuviste mucha suerte de llegar a ser un buen guerrero después de ser enseñado por el idiota de tu padre, a pesar del daño irreparable de no haber contado con una figura femenina fuerte.

—¿Qué está diciendo? —se quejó Ranma.

—No entiendo, anciana Cologne —intervino Akane—, entonces, ¿no viene para llevarse a Ranko, como Ranma prometió?

—He venido a hacer cumplir la promesa —respondió la vieja—, de lo contrario, Shampoo aún puede morir. Al no casarse con Ranma, le quitó descendencia a nuestra tribu y la posibilidad de tener nuevas buenas guerreras; por eso la única opción era que Ranma aceptara ofrecer a su hija para entrenarla como una amazona.

Ranma gruñó por lo bajo, y la anciana le echó una mirada antes de continuar.

—Pero nunca dije que me la llevaría —dijo—. Obviamente el mejor lugar para una niña es junto a su madre. Lo único que haré será entrenarla, según lo que acordé con Ranma hace ya diez años. Por eso te pregunto, Akane Saotome, ¿me aceptas como tu huésped de por vida, para que pueda entrenar a tu hija Ranko como la primera amazona japonesa, y también, como si yo fuera su auténtica bisabuela?

Ante el silencio estupefacto del matrimonio, Cologne alargó una mano para tomar uno de los dulces que estaban sobre la mesa.

—Es mejor que me vaya acostumbrando —dijo antes de darle un mordisco.

.

.

FIN

.

.

Nota de autora: Se suponía que esta historia iba a tener un aire más serio y dramático, pero al final se me fue más a la comedia XD. Cosas que pasan.

 **Ivarodsan** : Son muy lindos ellos, aunque sean de otro género creo que esa chispa y complicidad entre ellos siempre va a estar. Gracias por leer :) Besos para vos.

 **Dee-Dee Zednem** : Yo diría que es un UA totalmente enrevesado XDDD. Besos.

 **Amigocha** : Qué malvada, pobre Akeno, ¿por qué te reís de él que es tan tierno? XDDD. Verdad, hay varias versiones donde cambian la historia y hacen que sea Akane la de la maldición, pero creo que hasta ahora nadie había cambiado así los géneros. Aunque tal vez sí hay algo en inglés, no sé, no he leído todo jaja. Te mando besos.

 **Akai27** : Muchas gracias, me alegro de que te gustara. Creo que cualquiera en esa posición hubiera sentido lo mismo si te comprometen de la noche a la mañana con un desconocido XD. Besos.

 **Mara12** : Pobre Akeno, todos se le ríen en la cara XD (bueno, yo la primera, lo confieso jaja). Besos.

 **Litapaz** : No había pensado en una continuación, pero puede ser que vuelva a narrar en esa perspectiva otros momentos importantes de la serie. Gracias por leer. Besos.

 **Psicomari** : Cómo me reí con Ryoga el forever alone XDDD, tenés razón. Gracias por comentar, Mari, espero que te siga gustando todo. Besos.

 **Haruri Saotome** : Sí, es bastante enredado, hasta yo me entreveraba un poco y me confundía los nombres cuando escribía XD. Besos.

 **Aokiri** : Jajajaja, pues no sé si le haré alguna continuación, pero tomaré en cuenta tus sugerencias en ese caso XD. En ese universo se supone que Akeno es más fuerte, por el hecho de que entrenó toda la vida viajando por Japón con su padre. Creo que, igual que en el original pasa con Ranma chica cuando recién se enfrentan en el dojo, Akeno se contuvo, o no quiso pelear con Ranko (porque como Ranma, no golpeaba a las chicas). Algo más o menos así. Gracias por leer. Besos.

 **Guest** : Me dejaste totalmente impactada por tu sugerencia, nunca se me había ocurrido algo así. Lo pensaré, aunque si ya hay otro fic así no creo que lo haga; tampoco las adaptaciones como tal son lo mío, pero podría tomar la esencia de alguna película, o el universo de otra cosa, y llevarlo a Ranma y ver qué pasa ahí. Gracias por leer. Te mando un beso.

Muchas gracias a todos. Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	94. Viaje de una ida y una vuelta

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **Viaje de una ida y una vuelta**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

Ranma movió los hombros para acomodarse la pesada mochila de viaje, luego se pasó el dorso de la mano por la frente para quitarse el sudor y levantó la vista. Ante él se erguía la enorme mole de la montaña.

Habían pasado ya cinco días y hasta ahora no tenía noticias o indicio alguno del paradero de Ryoga. Lo buscó en Nerima, primero en las plazas o parques en los que él solía acampar cuando se creía en medio de la naturaleza. Lo buscó incluso en su casa, como si por alguna extraña razón podría haber vuelto a pasar allí una temporada. Después volvió al dojo Tendo, porque siempre cabía la posibilidad de que Ryoga llegara allí _por casualidad,_ igual que tantas otras veces había hecho. Pero no, Ryoga nunca se presentó en el dojo, como si supiera lo que le esperaba.

Llegado a aquel punto, Ranma dio por sentado que el muchacho se había dado a la fuga, y se propuso cazarlo. Por propia iniciativa, pero también por los ojos tristes y preocupados de Akane, que parecía ser la que más sufría.

Con aquel propósito había salido de casa hacía ya cinco días, dando vueltas por los alrededores de Tokio tal y como Ryoga lo haría, volviendo sobre sus pasos, tomando los caminos equivocados, andando en círculos. Al principio le pareció una buena idea, pero en aquel preciso momento, agotado, hambriento, con ganas de volver al dojo y de golpear a Ryoga —aunque probablemente no en ese orden—, y con una enorme montaña que escalar ante él, comenzó a preguntarse si servía de algo lo que hacía o si era un completo idiota. ¿Y si Ryoga estaba en China, o en Katmandú, quién podría saberlo? Incluso, mientras él se había ido en su búsqueda, quizá Ryoga _sí_ había llegado a la casa de los Tendo y ¿cómo iba él a enterarse?

Decidió que en cuanto llegara a un pueblo llamaría a Nerima para saber las últimas noticias.

Por el momento lo único que podía hacer era escalar esa montaña.

.

.

Cuando la noche había caído, la fogata de Ranma estaba encendida. Desde la cima de la montaña había apreciado todo el panorama, mucho más adelante había vislumbrado el curso del río y un bosque por el que pensaba comenzar a internarse al día siguiente. Muy en lontananza alcanzaba a apreciar algunas casas, lo que quería decir que era una población, y desde allí podría comunicarse con Tokio. Al iniciar el lento descenso sus fuerzas iban menguando, pero la posibilidad de una cena decente lo mantuvo alerta y con ánimo.

Acampó cerca del río y se preocupó en pescar la cena. Lo que consiguió fueron dos peces pequeños, que se dedicó a limpiar con esmero y luego colocó en un par de ramas a asar. Por el agua fría se había convertido en chica, pero aún no tenía ánimo de volver a la normalidad; después de comer calentaría agua para volver a transformarse, y dormirse en la tranquilidad de su saco como un hombre.

Cuando el pescado estuvo listo se sentó sobre una roca para comerlo. Tomó la rama entre las manos y abrió la boca para darle un mordisco a su cena, y justo en aquel momento escuchó el sonido entre los árboles cercanos. La pelirroja aguzó la mirada totalmente fastidiada, estaba cansada, con hambre y con ganas de matar a alguien así que se desquitaría con quien fuera moliéndolo a golpes. Con furia volvió a enterrar el palo con el pescado cerca de la hoguera y se levantó preparada para pelear.

El sonido volvió a repetirse, como de una criatura que se arrastraba entre las ramas y las hojas secas del suelo. Ranma separó las piernas equilibrando el peso del cuerpo.

Entre las sombras que proyectaban los árboles que la circundaban, comenzó a asomarse un bulto, que poco a poco se acercaba a la luz del fuego. Ranma abrió los ojos asombrado y una sonrisa torcida se apreció en su cara cuando vio que el bulto no era más que un pequeño cerdito negro que acarreaba una enorme y pesada mochila de viaje por uno de los tirantes.

El pequeño cerdo se detuvo al ver la hoguera y levantó la cabeza para mirar a la mujer y la brillante y despeinada cabellera rojiza que le circundaba la cabeza como si fuera un demonio.

—Cuic…

—¡Ya verás, maldito! —gritó Ranma y se lanzó sobre el cerdito.

Pero el pequeño animal se escurrió fácilmente por entre sus manos, haciéndola caer de bruces. Escupiendo un poco de tierra, y más malhumorado que nunca, Ranma se levantó para perseguir al cerdo, que siguió corriendo alrededor del fuego intentando escaparse, pero sin hallar la salida, por lo que continuaba el círculo alrededor de la hoguera. Cuando Ranma se dio cuenta de esto simplemente se quedó quieto esperando que el cerdito viniera hacia él y lo detuvo poniéndole un pie encima, luego lo tomó por el pañuelo que le rodeaba el cuello. P-chan se removió, chilló y movió las patas, pero Ranma lo mantuvo lejos de su rostro, para que no pudiera arañarlo con las pezuñas mientras ponía agua a calentar.

Cuando estuvo lista le tiró la tetera por la cabeza, y de inmediato Ryoga apareció desnudo ante él dando un grito.

—¡Imbécil! ¡Estaba hirviendo!

—¡Jódete! —replicó Ranma lanzándole después la mochila, que Ryoga atrapó en el aire—. ¡Y tápate tus vergüenzas! No quiero que se me quite el apetito. Voy a cenar, luego te ataré y te llevaré a Tokio cuanto antes, cerdo idiota.

Ryoga se dio la vuelta y sacó unos pantalones de la mochila y se los puso, mientras Ranma comenzaba por fin a devorar su pescado asado. Cuando creyó que no lo veía, Ryoga caminó con disimulo alejándose de la fogata, pero Ranma le lanzó una piedrita que le dio con fuerza justo encima de la cabeza.

—Ni lo sueñes, cerdo —le dijo mientras masticaba.

—No me molestes, Ranma. Nuestro encuentro fue fortuito, ahora seguiré mi camino —dijo Ryoga poniéndose la mochila y dando un paso hacia adelante.

Inmediatamente una lluvia de pequeñas piedritas le cayó encima hasta tirarlo al suelo y cubrirlo por completo. En seguida Ranma saltó encima de él, lo desenterró de entre las rocas y con agilidad lo ató de pies y de manos.

Al final pudo volver a comer.

—Ahora quédate quieto, ¡y déjame comer, maldición! —le gritó en su cara.

Ryoga miró para otro lado.

—Eres un idiota, Ranma, ya déjame ir.

—El idiota eres tú —Ranma lo señaló usando la ramita en la que había asado el pescado, luego la tiró a un lado y empezó a comer el otro—. Llevo días buscándote, y ahora por fin podré irme a casa, y tú cumplirás como debes.

—¿Me… buscabas? —preguntó Ryoga extrañado.

—¿Y crees que no te buscaría después de lo que hiciste? —espetó Ranma.

—¿Lo que yo…? —Ryoga se sonrojó al darse cuenta—. ¡No tienes nada que ver con eso!

—Si Akane llora tengo _todo_ que ver con eso —indicó Ranma mirándolo de forma asesina.

—¿Hice llorar a… Akane? —preguntó Ryoga nervioso por la emoción—. ¿Quizá entonces… le importo?

Ranma volvió a apuntarlo con el palo muy cerca de los ojos.

—Escucha, cerdo degenerado, deja en paz a Akane de una vez. Es _mi_ prometida, y solo te quiere como un amigo, a pesar de que eres el amigo más cochino y mentiroso que conozco. Lo que debes hacer ahora es volver a Tokio y hacerte cargo de todo lo que has hecho.

—Pero… pero ¡amo a Akane! —dijo Ryoga emocionado.

—¡Eso es mentira!

—Es verdad. Ella es tan linda, tan noble, me cuida y me quiere, ¿cómo no amarla?

—Entonces, ¿qué pasa con Akari? —interrogó Ranma.

—¿A-Akari? Oh… Akari… —los ojos de Ryoga se volvieron soñadores mientras levantaba la cabeza para mirar las estrellas en el firmamento—. Ella guía mi camino, y está al final de todas mis rutas, ella me ama por lo que soy realmente, ¿cómo podría no corresponderle?

—¿La amas? —preguntó Ranma con seriedad.

—Sí, la amo —respondió Ryoga sonriente, todavía mirando al cielo.

—No puedes amar a las dos —se quejó Ranma.

—Yo… es que… cuando Akane sonríe… —balbuceó Ryoga— y luego, cuando Akari me recibe entre sus brazos… y…

—Sí, sí, sí —lo interrumpió Ranma—. No me importa nada de eso. Lo que harás ahora es comportarte como un hombre y volver a Tokio a asumir tus deberes.

—Yo… no puedo volver —Ryoga agachó la cabeza.

Ranma le dio un puñetazo que lo hizo caer de costado sobre el suelo.

—¡Imbécil! ¡La embarazaste! ¡Akari tiene apenas quince años!

—¿Qué… QUÉ?

Ryoga palideció y se quedó tirado en el suelo sin moverse.

—Y-yo… q-que… y-yo… em-emba… ba…

—Ryoga… ¿no… lo sabías?

—Y-yo no… p-pero… la e-emba… ¿Y-yo?

—No me digas, ¡eres un auténtico cerdo! —dijo Ranma—. ¿Estabas huyendo por lo que hiciste con ella? ¿Querías escaparte sin enfrentar las consecuencias?... Pues es mucho peor que haber deshonrado a una chica de quince años, sí, mucho peor. La embarazaste, y luego escapaste queriendo desaparecer sin hacerte responsable… de tu hijo.

Ranma había cogido a Ryoga por el cuello y lo miró de una manera tan amenazadora que el pobre casi olvidó la sorpresa que le causó la noticia, temiendo por su vida. Lo que más lo afectaba a Ranma era ver en Ryoga a un imbécil tan irresponsable como lo fue su padre, queriendo escapar de las consecuencias de sus actos. Eso no lo iba a conseguir, no mientras él se encargara de este asunto.

—La pobre Akari llegó al dojo con su abuelo. La hubieras visto, tan avergonzada y triste, y su abuelo estaba muy enojado…

—¿Su abuelo está enojado…?

—¡Quiere hacerte _tempura_ de cerdo!

Ryoga gimió entre dientes aterrado.

—Pe-pero… pero… ¿por qué…?

—Ellos pensaron que estarías en el dojo. ¡Es increíble!, a pesar de que Akari sabe que eres un cerdo que no puede olvidar a Akane, y que te haces pasar por su mascota, a pesar de todo eso ella te quiere… ¡Y así es como le pagas!

—¡Pero yo también la amo!

—¿A Akari?

—¡Sí! —gritó Ryoga decidido, atado pero moviéndose sobre las piernas, encarando a Ranma.

—… ¿Y Akane? —preguntó Ranma alzando una ceja.

—Ah… bien… pues ella… —Ryoga perdió toda su determinación mirando tímidamente el suelo—, yo también la amo…

Ranma lo calló de un puñetazo en el rostro.

—Eres un maldito bastardo, el peor de todos, no puedo creer que alguna vez te creí cuando decías que estabas enamorado de Akane, o de Akari, o que incluso tuvieras honor.

—¿De qué hablas, Ranma?... ¡Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo, déjame ir, es mi problema!

—¡Idiota, yo fui el que te juntó con Akari! —replicó Ranma—. ¿Ya lo olvidaste?...

La pelirroja empuñó y estrujó las manos sobre sus piernas cruzadas, apretó los dientes, sintiéndose tan mal y furioso consigo mismo como en esos momentos en que ofendía de verdad a Akane. Akari era una chiquilla iluso, apenas una niña de quince años, y la había entregado en manos de ese cerdo. ¿Para qué? ¿Para esto?

—Ranma, pero si tanto te preocupa —dijo Ryoga, nervioso pero intentando sonreír—, ¿por qué no te casas tú con Akari? Yo puedo hacerme cargo de Akane por ti, y todos seríamos…

—¡Eso es todo, cerdo! —Ranma se levantó haciendo crujir los nudillos—. Mientras todavía puedas decir «sí, acepto» cuando lleguemos a Nerima, no importa cómo quede el resto de ti.

Ryoga chilló aterrado, intentó escapar arrastrándose como una oruga, pero Ranma lo detuvo pisando la punta de la cuerda. Ryoga intentó arrastrarse sin éxito.

—¿Es que ni siquiera te preocupa que serás padre?

—¿Padre?... ¿Se-seré pa-pa-padre? —Ryoga se congeló en el piso, palideció como un fantasma.

—No me digas que recién te diste cuenta. ¡Claro que serás padre!, ¡¿o qué crees que pasa cuando embarazas a una chica, idiota?!

—Pa… Pa… Pa-pa… Pa… Pa-pa…

—Todavía no sé qué es lo que Akari ve en ti, te siguió defendiendo ante todos a pesar de que incluso Akane prometió darte tu merecido en cuanto te viera. Mi Akane… con esas lágrimas de decepción en los ojos, no podía soportarlo —Ranma apretó un puño con furia.

—Pa… Pa-pa-pa… Pa-pa… pa…

—Como sea —Ranma miró el trozo de pescado que le quedaba por acabar. No había caso, ya no podría seguir comiendo—. Será mejor que te lleve de regreso, ya no quiero hacer esperar a la pobre Akari… ni a su abuelo —sonrió de manera macabra.

Ranma, sin cambiar a hombre, se echó la mochila a los hombros y comenzó a andar arrastrando de la cuerda a Ryoga, que rebotaba contra el suelo, balbuceando de manera incomprensible.

—Pa… pa-pa… pa… pa-pa… ¡¿Voy a ser padre?!

Su estremecedor grito se escuchó en la oscuridad del bosque.

.

.

FIN

.

.

Nota de autora: Bueno, ¿qué les parece esta idea? Jeje.

 **Mkcntkami** : Nah, ¿vos decís? XD, hago lo que puedo. No prometo continuación, podría haberla, pero no episódica, sería como una historia cerrada más. Gracias por leerme, espero seguir haciéndote feliz. Besos.

 **Litapaz** : Sí va a tardar un poco, quiero tenerlo todo avanzado de ser posible, así lo publico de corrido, no quiero poner más historias sin continuación inmediata porque después por los tiempos tardo mucho en seguirlas. Me alegro de que te divirtiera. Te mando un beso.

 **Fhrey** : No me quedé conforme con la mini-historia de Kasumi, creo que podría hacerla mejor. ¿Sería factible después hacer «Otras cinco noches sin Kasumi»? XD. Lo del café no lo sabía, pero me parece posible, me gustó, hasta ya quiero ponerlo en un fic jaja. Hinako, por otro lado, sí es un personaje difícil, pero da para más, me gustaría hacer otra historia con ella. Ánimo con todos los proyectos que tenés entre manos jeje. Saludos.

 **Psicomari** : Pero Akeno no tendría un corte tan femenino, creo que sería el cabello corto típico de los protagonistas de manga shoujo jeje. Creo que después Akane le dará su escarmiento a Ranma por lo que hizo XD. Gracias por leerme, Mari. Besos para vos.

 **Caro-azuul** : Esa es una buena pregunta. Quizá hasta Cologne también se ponga a entrenar a Akane, pero en la cocina XD. Besos.

 **Bonita** : Pues sí, hay hombres muy machistas; pero creo yo que es peor cuando hay muchas mujeres con pensamiento machista. Besos para vos.

 **Rosefe-123** : Una idea bastante interesante, ¿no? Saludos.

 **Juan-k-chan** : Extraño comentario el tuyo, pero muchas gracias por tomarte un momento para escribirme. Seguiremos aquí creando historias hasta que el tiempo lo permita. Saludos.

 **Akai27** : En todo caso, no creo que ni Akane ni Ranma permitan que Cologne le inculque las leyes amazonas; igual sería interesante una historia con eso. Besos.

 **Camuchis** : Muchas gracias :) Pues yo creo que después Akane le hizo pagar a Ranma semejante idiotez. Besos para vos.

 **Dee-Dee Zednem** : En realidad, se supone que Shampoo tiene que casarse con quien sea más fuerte que ella, y ella siempre vencía a todos en la aldea, incluyendo a Mousse XD. Aunque, si Mousse entrenara lo suficiente… jeje. Besos.

 **Ivarodsan** : Es verdad, todos ganan. (Menos Shampoo que no se casó con Ranma, pero bueno, esos son detalles XD). Te mando un beso.

 **Amigocha** : Jajaja, ay, qué gracia, hubiera estado interesante eso con la pastilla del amor de por medio XD. Besos.

Muchas gracias a toso por leer. Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	95. Carta de amor

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **Carta de amor**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

Akane:

Yo… ¿Cómo empezar? ¿Qué decir? Todos los chicos de la escuela ya te han declarado su amor, de muchas maneras distintas, ¿qué podría decir? Algo que fuera diferente, que quizá… hiciera que te fijaras en mí, que me miraras de otra manera… no solo como un amigo. O un amigo más.

Ah, Akane… Desde el kínder estamos en el mismo salón. Desde kínder te observaba y me gustaba mirar tus ojos, y tu cabello corto, muy distinto al de las otras niñas. Desde kínder me pateas el trasero… Bueno, en realidad no nos hemos enfrentado directamente, o más bien, solo una vez, el día en que Kuno lanzó aquel desafío de que solo el que te derrotara podría salir contigo. Obviamente barriste el piso conmigo, igual que con todos, pero yo… no soy bueno en ningún deporte en particular. Tampoco sé artes marciales como tú, ni nada de eso. Solo quería…

Bah, esperaba que por algún milagro pudiera ganarte y tuviéramos una cita en donde volvieras a mirarme a los ojos de aquella manera dulce como me mirabas cuando éramos más pequeños, como me miraste en mi primer día en la escuela, cuando te ofreciste a ser mi amiga porque me veías solo. Siempre fuiste tan bonita y tan dulce…

Claro que el milagro no sucedió. En menos de cinco segundos estaba comiendo tierra en el patio de la escuela.

A partir de ese día ya no participé en aquellos ejercicios matutinos. Sé que te fastidiaban, y entendí que llamar tu atención así no era la manera. Los demás chicos del salón también lo intentaron, por turnos, y todos salieron derrotados, por supuesto. Nos decíamos que era solo por el juego, o el desafío, no porque realmente quisiéramos ganar, no, claro que no. A veces los chicos somos muy tontos, pero no te enojes tanto con nosotros, somos así… pero no somos malos. Bien, las chicas no se quedan atrás, a veces pueden ser muy bobas… Pero no era eso lo que quería decir.

Tú… me gustas, Akane. ¿Cómo no ibas a gustarme? A todos los vuelves locos. (Creo que a todos nos gustan las chicas rudas después de todo… pero no lo comentes por ahí).

¿Quisieras… ser mi novia… Akane?

…

Bueno, ¿a quién engaño? Dirás que no, lo sé. Y ahora… ¡vaya, hasta tienes un prometido! Tú, la que odiaba a los chicos. Sí, sí, lo sé, te comprometieron a la fuerza y todo eso, pero… cuando los veo juntos, me parece que hay algo entre ustedes. No puedo decir nada. Ranma me cae bien, ¿sabes? Es un buen chico, un chico como cualquiera, con defectos, pero… bueno, todos tenemos defectos. Además, él te quiere. Y sé que te protege siempre. No habría elegido a alguien mejor para ti.

Excepto yo.

Pero mi oportunidad ya pasó, ¿verdad?

Tantos años juntos y nunca me atrevía a decirte que… Bueno, ¿ahora qué más da? Sé que serás feliz, Akane, eso espero. No te preocupes que me encargaré de golpear a Ranma si no te hace la chica más feliz del mundo.

Akane…

Lo siento, de todas formas tengo que decirlo, aunque sea en vano. Espero no incomodarte.

Yo… creo que… te amo.

 _Daisuke_

.

.

El chico dobló la carta despacio y se la metió al bolsillo del uniforme con una sonrisa triste.

Sabía que nunca la entregaría.

.

.

FIN

.

.

Nota de autora: Seguramente se dieron cuenta desde el principio que no era Ranma, luego se dieron cuenta de que tampoco era Ryoga. Pero ¿pensaban en esto? Quise tomar a otro de los personajes súper secundarios que es bastante olvidado, y no sé si estará de protagonista en algún otro fic por allí. Cuéntenme si saben.

 **Haruri Saotome** : Shampoo está en la aldea, y por la promesa de Ranma no tuvo que quitarse la vida (quizá con suerte se case con Mousse luego jeje). Gracias por leer. Besos.

 **Litapaz** : Sí, la página está fallando, a mí tampoco me llegan alertas, y es un suplicio poder subir un capítulo porque da unos errores raros y hay que intentar varias veces. Ranma es muy tierno, a su manera XD. Y Ryoga es muuuy despistado, aunque ni se imaginaba que era padre, pobre XD. Besos.

 **Caro-azuul** : A mí lo que no me gusta de Ryoga es que se da vuelta como una media según lo que le convenga, y que le gustan todas. Ranma en algún momento se animará a no desdecirse y podrá confesarse, creo yo jeje. Gracias por leerme. Besos.

 **Amy Saotome Tendo** : Creo que Akane aceptó, aunque con condiciones. Puede ser que más adelante escriba una continuación de ese capítulo. Sí son muy jóvenes Ryoga y akari, pero no les queda de otra que hacerse cargo de las consecuencias XD, además, hay amor, que es lo que importa. Te mando un beso.

 **Aokiri** : A Rumiko le faltó profundizar en muchos personajes, al final solo se enfocó en Ranma y Akane y los demás le valieron XD. Creo que lo que le pasó a Ryoga es que le dio miedo, pero también sintió confusión, porque llegar a ese grado con Akari era dar otro paso y que se quedara con ella. Pero eso significaba decirle adiós por siempre a Akane (y también a cualquier otra que se le pudiera presentar en el camino), él ya lo había intentado, pero por alguna razón siempre volvía. En fin, podría hacerse una segunda parte mirando todo desde la otra perspectiva, es posible :) Gracias por leer. Besos para vos.

 **Ivarodsan** : no me acuerdo eso de Asuza, pero es muy posible. Está tan necesitado de un poco de amor que se le van los ojos por cualquiera, a mí tampoco me agrada, pero creo que ser padre lo va a hacer madurar de golpe XD. Besos.

 **Flyncham** : Muchas gracias. Haré todo lo que pueda. Besos.

 **Amigocha** : En realidad Ryoga no sabía que Akari había quedado embarazada, simplemente huyo, o «se perdió» después de estar con ella. Ranma, a pesar de todo, tiene mucho honor y enfrenta sus problemas, al menos esa virtud tiene el muchacho XD. Besos.

 **Dee-Dee Zednem** : ¿Qué no sea de Ryoga? Difícil, aunque no imposible. Ryoga no es como Kuno, porque Kuno ama a las dos abiertamente (y hasta propone tríos (?)); pero Ryoga ama a una y al siguiente minuto dice amar a otra. En realidad cualquiera que lo trate bien lo conquista, y a eso él le llama amor. Te mando besos.

 **Caia-chan** : El pobre Ryoga creo que está necesitado de amor y lo anda buscando en todas partes. Igual ese es el chiste del personaje, así lo puso Rumiko para hacernos reír. Gracias. Besos.

Gracias a todos por leer. Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	96. Llave de A

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **Llave de A**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

La casa alcanzaban Ranma, Akana. Charlaban, cantaban, la mañana pasaba.

Al aparcar la par, Kasama afanaba, las manzanas, bananas, las papas, rajaba.

Nabaka la sala lavaba, hasta Panda (Ganma) las patas a baba las rascaba.

—Kasama, afanada —Akana llamaba— ¿para la casa agasajar?

—La casa alcanzará, katana agarrará, la _atama_ rajará, la panza dañará.

—¡¿Mamá?! —Ranma la panza agarraba—. ¿Mamá la casa alcanzará?

—¡¿Nadaka?! —Akana saltaba, las brasas las patas calaban

—¡Ranma, a dama! —a Ranma mandaba.

Ranma apagada acataba, la _atama_ bajaba, la dama sacaba.

La mañana ya acababa, ya pasaba, mas Nadaka faltaba.

La dama Ranma cantaba agradada.

Danzaba, danzaba, la panza salvada.

.

.

Panda la panza rascaba, la manzana mascaba.

Ranma cansada las calabazas plantaba, la pala las papas sacaba.

—¡Ah, haragán! —llamaba Ranma, ya harta, a Panda, la panza rascaba, la manzana mascaba—, ¡las calabazas planta, a la pala! ¡las papas vas a sacar!

Mas Panda la panza rascaba, cantaba, la manzana mascaba.

Ranma, tras las calabazas plantar, a las brasas las papas asaba.

—¡Ah, las papas salar! —cantaba Ranma a Panda, la panza rascaba, la manzana acababa— ¡las papas a las brasas mascar, mascar, mascar!

Ranma las papas mascaba; mas a Panda las papas jamás daba.

.

.

Ranma a Akana amaba.

Akana a Ranma amaba.

¿Ama Akana a Ranma?

Ranma a Akana ama.

¿Ama Ranma a Akana?

Akana a Ranma ama.

Ranma a Akana aclaraba.

Akana a Ranma acataba.

Casada la par tan amada.

Ranma a Akana ataba.

 _A Akana agradaba._

.

.

FIN

.

.

Nota de autora: Otro de mis experimentos XD. Me inspiré en el poema _Llave de U_ de Julio Herrera y Reissig, por eso el nombre de este capítulo. Como se habrán dado cuenta, se trataba de intentar hacer una historia (o mini-historias) que tuvieran solo palabras con A; por eso mismo los nombres de los personajes están cambiados, y también usé la palabra japonesa _atama_ que significa cabeza, porque no encontraba una en español que me sirviera y fuera solo con A XD.

Tal vez conozcan la canción _Ojo con los Orozco_ de León Gieco, que también explota esta idea.

Espero que puedan entender algo de esta locura mía y desde ya les agradezco por leer.

Muchas gracias a quienes han comentado: **Dee-Dee Zednem, Ivarodsan, Amy Saotome Tendo, Mkcntkami, Haruri Saotome, Psicomari, Litapaz, Amigocha**. Disculpen que hoy no tenga tiempo de responderles, pero atesoro todos sus comentarios, son un deleite para mí.

Gracias a todos. Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	97. En la noche

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…._

 **En la noche**

 _…._

 _…_

 _.._

Una vieja canción estaba sonando en la radio, eso era algo que Ukyo recordaría por siempre.

Cuando comenzaron a acercarse fue más bien un juego para conocer los límites de cada uno; no era que quisieran eso, simplemente pasaba, una mano, otra mano, piel… luego más piel. Ella no era una chica de esas que usualmente se acostara con cualquiera; ella había aprendido a cuidarse y sobrevivir en los caminos, por eso aquella vestimenta y esas maneras masculinas, que hacían que se sintiera más segura. Su rudeza se encargaba de alejar a cualquiera que osara traspasar aquel escudo, y su enorme espátula barría con quien se atreviera a hacer algo que ella no había permitido.

Así la vida era fácil. La rabia contra Ranma Saotome y las ansias por recuperar aquello que le había sido robado la ayudaban a continuar cada día, eran el impulso que necesitaba cada mañana para continuar el viaje. Era sencillo avanzar estando sola.

El problema era cuando no estaba sola.

La suave canción los envolvía. ¿Quién había encendido la radio?

Konatsu insinuó un ondulante movimiento siguiendo el ritmo y ella sonrió por verlo, sus ojos brillaban más de lo acostumbrado en la penumbra del restaurante ya cerrado. Nunca lo había visto así, tan… _masculino._

Qué extraño dúo hacían ellos dos, en eso comenzó a pensar Ukyo mientras sin querer tarareaba el ritmo de la canción, porque no sabía la letra. Se dio la vuelta para seguir limpiando la barra y de pronto sintió cerca de ella un calor conocido, abrigador, reconfortante, una mano de Konatsu estaba en su cintura, como incitándola al baile. Pero ella no sabía bailar.

—Señorita Ukyo…

Parecía suplicar. Odiaba que la llamara así. A veces, había otros momentos en que le gustaba, porque significaba que Konatsu comprendía bien que ella era la jefa, la que mandaba, y actuaba en consecuencia, siendo sumiso, sirviéndola y haciendo todo lo mejor posible por el negocio.

Pero algunas veces… como esa vez, por ejemplo… simplemente la fastidiaba. Era demasiado formal, había demasiada distancia entre ellos con aquellas palabras.

Ella le siguió el movimiento, le pareció cómico. Después lo siguió cuando Konatsu quiso acercarla más, y le permitió poner su boca en la suya. Sus labios se sintieron suaves y tímidos, tibios.

—Ukyo…

Eso estaba mejor. Aquella urgencia en su voz le agradaba más, era la urgencia de un hombre deseando a una mujer, y no simplemente de Konatsu que la idolatraba. Sintió que habían pasado cierta barrera al continuar besándose. Mientras se perdía en aquella sensación, en sus oídos continuaba sonando la música de la radio, la canción había terminado pero en seguida comenzó otra, que tampoco conocía pero le sonó también muy antigua.

Cuando Konatsu la recostó sobre el mostrador Ukyo pudo sentir en su espalda el calor que aún desprendía la plancha ya apagada. Sin quererlo la recorrió un escalofrío sensual que la excitó. Poder sentirse desprotegida y vulnerable por una vez, sentirse más femenina por esos fuertes brazos que la rodeaban, era nuevo para ella. Y le gustó.

Echó su cabeza hacia atrás y su cabello se desbordó por la barra, entonces Konatsu la besó en el cuello y Ukyo no pudo evitar gemir. Lo recibió encima de ella, lo sintió presionar con todo su cuerpo, un suspiro entrecortado se escapó de sus labios.

—U…Ukyo…

Ahora la voz estaba enronquecida y le sonó distinta, pero igual de maravillosa. La música en la radio no se detuvo, por momentos parecía que aumentaría su intensidad. Ukyo, extasiada con los besos, se agitó, removiéndose en aquella sensación, hasta sofocarse y sentir que caía.

Caía. Pero la música no se detuvo.

Al abrir los ojos de a poco se descubrió sola. No estaba sobre la plancha tibia, estaba en su cuarto, en el futón, y su cabello se pegaba en la frente y bajo la nuca por el sudor. Agitada después de ese sueño, quitó las mantas y se incorporó un poco, acostumbrando sus ojos a la oscuridad de la habitación.

Cuando su respiración acelerada se calmó, alcanzó a escuchar apenas el sonido de la vieja radio en el restaurante.

.

.

FIN

.

.

Nota de autora: Espero que les guste la historia de hoy. Disculpen que estoy con poco tiempo, pero saben que leo todos sus comentarios con atención aunque a veces no pueda responder.

Muchas gracias a: **Dee-Dee Zednem, Al Dolmayan, Mkcntkami, Aokiri, Azulmitla, Akai27, Haruri Saotome.**

Gracias por leer. Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	98. Fantasía

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **Fantasía**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

 _Ranma esquivó el pesado paraguas, dio un acrobático salto y cayó haciendo equilibrio sobre el borde de la reja de la escuela, luego dio un segundo salto para evitar caer, cuando Ryoga de un puñetazo destrozó la reja. Apenas Ranma tocó el suelo, Ryoga se abalanzó sobre él con una serie de golpes y patadas, pero Ranma las evitó fácilmente con movimientos de pies y las manos en los bolsillos. Entonces detuvo un golpe de Ryoga que iba recto a su rostro y girando alrededor de su rival le dio un fuerte empujón en la espalda. Ryoga tropezó y cayó de bruces al suelo. Levantó el rostro escupiendo pasto._

 _—¡Saotome, me las pagarás!_

 _El joven Ranma Saotome, el mejor artista marcial de su generación, sonrió y se apuntó a sí mismo con el pulgar._

 _—Sabes que no puedes conmigo, Ryoga, y nunca podrás, porque yo soy el mejor..._

El despertador interrumpió su sueño. El muchacho sacó la mano de debajo de la manta, estaba frío, tanteó en la mesita de luz buscando el despertador y sin querer lo tiró al piso. Al caer dejó de sonar. El muchacho se levantó lentamente arrastrando los pies para ir al baño y prepararse para otro día de trabajo.

.

.

Su celular mostró una serie de páginas, pero ninguna era lo que estaba buscando, no había coincidencias con la palabra «Jusenkyo».

Se balanceó casi perdiendo el equilibrio cuando el metro frenó bruscamente. Un hombre de mediana edad cayó sobre él y se disculpó enseguida con una nerviosa reverencia. El muchacho no le dio importancia, estaba acostumbrado por viajar con tanta gente cada día usando esa misma ruta. Miró el cielo a través de la ventanilla, estaba gris y el aire era frío, recordó que había olvidado su paraguas. Miró a un lado y al otro, la mayoría de los pasajeros llevaba el suyo. Recordó el paraguas tan pesado que usaba ese otro chico en su sueño. Volvió a escribir en el buscador de su celular la palabra «Jusenkyo».

.

.

Por suerte llegó al edificio antes de que comenzara a llover.

—Saotome, buenos días.

—Buenos días —respondió el muchacho con una reverencia un poco más formal a su sempai en la oficina.

Compartieron el ascensor. Al llegar a su piso se encontraron con otro empleado de la compañía.

—Saotome, Hiroshi, buenos días.

—Buenos días, Kuno-sempai —respondió el muchacho, igual que su compañero.

—¿Esta noche están libres? —preguntó Kuno.

—Supongo —respondió Hiroshi—, ¿hay planes?

—Abrieron un nuevo club, dicen que tiene chicas hermosas…

Saotome los dejó conversando, sabía, como era costumbre, que tenían para un largo rato con el tema. Al girar en el pasillo llegó a su lugar de trabajo, una gran oficina dividida en muchos módulos. Llegó al suyo, encendió la computadora, respondió a un par de saludos y antes de abrir sus archivos de trabajo se quedó mirando el fondo de pantalla, que era un bello paisaje de la china rural, entre montañas cubiertas de bruma y bosques.

.

.

Fue por un café a mitad de la mañana. Se quedó frente a la máquina expendedora disfrutándolo, era mucho mejor allí que en su módulo; además, si esperaba a esa hora…

—Buenos días —dijo la chica que acababa de llegar.

—Ah… Buenos días, Tendo —respondió con torpeza.

Ella fue a presionar el botón de la máquina, pero el muchacho se le adelantó ayudándola. Sacó el vaso caliente y se lo ofreció. La chica lo tomó y sus dedos se rozaron.

—Muchas gracias…

—Saotome —dijo él.

—Sí, Saotome, ya lo recuerdo. Muchas gracias, Saotome.

La chica volvió a su lugar de trabajo volteando un par de veces a mirarlo. Allí se quedó el muchacho mirándola, como cada día, irse hasta desaparecer al doblar al final del pasillo. Nunca se había atrevido a preguntarle su nombre, no tenía una razón para hacerlo tampoco. En sus sueños ella se llamaba Akane, ¿se llamaría así realmente?

.

.

Para la cena compró ramen instantáneo. En pijama y con la toalla sobre la cabeza miró su ropa tendida sobre la pequeña sala, casi encima de su mesa. La lluvia retumbaba en el exterior. Probó el ramen y lo encontró pasable.

—A lo menos no está tan mal como lo que prepara Akane —murmuró Ranma Saotome, pensando en la chica de sus sueños. Se preguntó si en la realidad Tendo cocinaría tan mal.

.

.

FIN

.

.

Nota de autora: Una historia diferente, diría yo, con un toque de nostalgia, y de algo más indefinible. ¿Qué les pareció?

 **Dee-Dee Zednem** : En realidad el final era como que Konatsu estaba en el restaurante limpiando, y con la radio, por eso Ukyo escuchaba la radio en su sueño XD. Gracias por leer. Besos.

 **Ivarodsan** : Sí, es enredado, pero si se lee despacio sí tiene sentido jeje. Claro, Ukyo es una mujer como cualquiera, con fantasías. Te mando besos.

 **Akai27** : Creo que en esa relación Ukyo sería la parte dominante y «masculina» y Konatsu sería sumiso y «femenino»; aunque recuerdo varios chistes de Rumiko en el manga donde de pronto muestra a Konatsu musculoso y varonil XD. Saludos para vos.

 **Noham** : Nah, no me gusta a mí la pareja de Hinako y Soun, estoy del lado de Akane XD. Lo de Kasumi remix puede ser, jeje. Beso.

 **Akkase-Rainda** : Claro, Ukyo es mujer, y vive con un hombre que está bastante bien, te diré; además los sueños no se pueden controlar. Besos. Cuidate vos también.

 **Guest** : Haré todo lo posible, te lo prometo. Saludos.

 **Haruri Saotome** : Tiene mucha imaginación Ukyo, jajaj. Besos.

Gracias a todos por leer. Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	99. El mundo sombrío

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **El mundo sombrío**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

En un café de Shibuya, en una mesa junto a la ventana, Ranma esperaba. Leía un libro muy antiguo, o eso intentaba. Lo tomó con ansiedad, sin dejar de mover los pies; lo dejó en la mesa, jugó con su cabello, lo volvió a tomar; lo sostuvo con una mano y los ojos entrecerrados; después con las dos; lo dejó y sacó su teléfono celular; se puso a jugar un rato lanzando risitas; cerró el celular acordándose del libro; lo tomó una vez más, intentó adoptar una postura intelectual cruzando una pierna y leyéndolo con desdén; luego cambió, se ató una cinta a la cabeza como un estudiante aplicado; lo intentó leyéndolo con mucha concentración, sus ojos se afilaron hasta que estalló de impaciencia, giró el libro, lo volvió a girar, lo miró de cabeza...

Al final chasqueó los dedos, sacó un marcador y comenzó a hacer dibujitos en el borde de las hojas, riéndose. Tras él apareció una sombra y le dio un fuerte golpe que hundió su rostro entre las páginas.

—¡¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo?! —lo regañó la maestra Hinako, arrebatándole el libro, que comenzó a limpiar con su pañuelo al borde de las lágrimas—. ¡Esto es muy valioso!, la única copia que existe del Necronomicón traducido íntegramente al japonés. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan irresponsable?

—¿Y qué me importa a mí? —se quejó Ranma—. Es lo más aburrido que he leído en la vida… esta semana. ¿Por qué siempre me hace estudiar estas cosas? Soy un cazador, lo mío es repartir santas patadas en nombre del bien y la justicia, exorcizar demonios con sagrados puñetazos, ¡no leer estúpidos libros en lenguajes que apenas conozco! Además…

Hinako se sentó frente a Ranma y, mientras el joven protestaba, sonriente ordenó a la mesera un café mocha blanco con mucha crema, un par de buñuelos, un trozo de pastel de chocolate y cerezas, bombones de chocolate, masitas de canela y nuez y un poco de helado de fresa bañado en más chocolate. Al terminar volvió a prestar atención al muchacho.

—¿Decías, Ranma?

—… Ni siquiera me estaba escuchando.

—«Maestra Ninomiya», mi querido alumno, debes referirte a mí con respeto, porque…

Ranma bufó apoyando la mejilla en una mano. Hinako dejó caer los hombros dándose por vencida.

—Mi maestra nunca tuvo tantas dificultades conmigo, siempre fui una alumna ejemplar —Hinako cruzó las piernas y lloró desconsolada.

Su cuerpo sensual ataviado con un vestido peligrosamente corto, robaba las atenciones de todos los demás clientes. Una mujer le dio con el bolso en la cabeza a su esposo, un hombre de mediana edad que no podía cerrar la boca mirando las piernas de la joven maestra.

—Dime, Ranma, ¿es que he sido mala contigo? ¿O por el contrario muy poco estricta?

El muchacho gruñó, no le gustaba cuando Hinako lloraba, de hecho no le gustaba ver a ninguna mujer llorar. Sabía que era una estupidez, pero…

—Está bien, yo invito, puede pedir más dulces si quiere pero deje de llorar de una vez, todos están mirando.

—¡Oh, Ranma, por eso eres mi alumno favorito!

—Soy su único alumno… ¡Demonios! —exclamó Ranma, al notar que Hinako otra vez lo estaba ignorando, llamando a la camarera para ordenar más dulces mientras comenzaba a hincarle el tenedor al pastel—. ¿Y por qué estamos en Tokio, se puede saber?

Hinako balbuceó con la boca llena y el rostro cubierto de crema, y no se le entendió nada.

—¡¿Quiere limpiarse la cara y tragar antes de hablar?! —Ranma golpeó la mesa—. Parece una niña.

La maestra se enfadó, pero no dijo nada. Encogió los hombros como una niña pequeña regañada, contrastando con su apariencia de mujer fatal, y cubriéndose la boca con la servilleta volvió a murmurar, pero esta vez gimoteando.

—Me gritaste, Ranma…

—Está bien, lo siento, me disculpo. ¿Podemos volver a la misión?

Hinako asintió y deslizó por la mesa un sobre ya abierto. Era de un papel muy viejo, en tono sepia, pero alcanzaba a verse en el interior el inicio de una cadena dorada y una hoja nueva de un blanco radiante. Ranma tomó la cadena tirando de una pequeña medalla que dejó colgar delante de sus ojos.

—¿El Vaticano?

—Sé que no es habitual, pero querían a expertos locales, que conozcan el terreno —Hinako se echó un bombón a la boca—. ¡Está tan delicioso! ¿Quieres uno?

—Ah, bueno, si insiste…

—Está bien, no te obligo si no quieres, Ranma —respondió rápidamente, echándose el bombón a la boca, dejando a Ranma con la mano estirada.

—Lo suponía —murmuró Ranma.

Sacó la carta del sobre y la extendió para comenzar a leerla, mientras Hinako apenas podía mascar, con las mejillas hinchadas de bombones.

—Por Kami… —susurró el joven con la frente brillando de sudor.

—¿Te das cuenta ahora de lo serio que es, Ranma? —Hinako cruzó los brazos con una fresa ensartada en el tenedor—. Y podría ponerse mucho peor si no actuamos pronto.

—No sé de lo que me habla —respondió Ranma arrugando los bordes de la carta—, ¡porque no entiendo nada de lo que dice aquí!

Hinako casi se cayó de la silla. Recobrando la compostura tosió un poco disimulando el desliz.

—Ranma, ¿no has repasado tus lecciones de latín?

—¡Como si tuviera tiempo! Apenas puedo cumplir con el trabajo y además limpiar el departamento, en especial porque cierta persona deja tiradas sus muñecas y sus juguetes por todas partes…

Hinako volvió a toser con más fuerza.

—Oh, bueno, no es necesario que entremos en detalles ahora, preocupémonos del trabajo, Ranma —le arrebató la carta al muchacho y, con la boca y las mejillas manchadas de chocolate, leyó la parte importante traduciéndola al japonés—. Los eruditos del santo oficio han detectado la presencia de fuerzas anómalas en un lugar específico de Tokio, que podría relacionarse con la actividad de un peligroso demonio. Nos solicitan que actuemos de manera rápida y eliminemos el problema antes de que alguien inocente salga lastimado —Hinako dejó la carta sobre la mesa y miró fijamente a Ranma—. Por supuesto, no tendremos que preocuparnos de los costos, pues pagarán el doble de lo habitual más los gastos operacionales, y un notable extra si terminamos la misión sin llamar la atención. ¿Qué te parece?

—Que quieren algo. Aunque siempre han estado forrados de dinero, esos viejos carcamales del Vaticano jamás moverían un dedo para ayudar a la gente, menos en Japón que no es su territorio. Y si les era tan importante, ¿por qué no mandaron a que sus famosos templarios o como se llamen muevan sus traseros y vengan en persona a hacer el trabajo?

Hinako asintió.

—Lo que no tienes de inteligencia al menos lo posees en astucia, Ranma.

—¿Cómo… ?

—Seguramente necesitaban a cazadores locales para no levantar las sospechas de los grupos que gobiernan, y los templarios no son famosos por saber ocultar sus rastros o mantener bajo perfil. Los sintoístas de Atsuka Jingu, los budistas de Todaiji, o los Discípulos de Abe no Seimei, podrían mostrar interés si saben que hay un asunto bajo sus propias narices, tan importante como para atraer la atención de los gaijin del Vaticano. Supongo que no desean compartir sus secretos con los otros grupos del mundo sombrío. Así que eso dificultaría la misión, porque si no tenemos cuidado, o si tenemos mala suerte…

Ranma se pasó la mano por la cabeza y completó la frase:

—Tendríamos a un montón de samuráis cazadores de onis, místicos y calvos monjes shaolín, o a los molestos magos yakuzas omnyo de Kioto metiéndose en nuestro camino.

—Pero si somos precavidos, nadie se daría cuenta de nuestros movimientos hasta que acabemos el trabajo —dijo Hinako en tono conciliador.

—¿Precavidos? ¡Demonios!, como si alguna vez un secreto pudiera haberse guardado más de dos días en Tokio. Esto es demasiado problemático, me retracto de lo que dije, es un trabajo que a lo menos vale tres veces la paga habitual, y eso que no sabemos todavía lo que nos está ocultando «el cliente». Este trabajo va contra todo lo que yo aprobaría…

—El gran maestro ya aprobó el trabajo, y nos designó para él, Ranma.

—¡¿Qué?! —Ranma golpeó la mesa con fuerza—. ¿El maestro aceptó un trabajo tan peligroso por tan poco?... ¿Por qué?

Hinako se sonrojó con fuerza y evitó mirarlo a los ojos.

—Le ofrecieron, además del pago en dinero, una colección de las sacras prendas íntimas de… las monjas más jóvenes del Vaticano.

Ranma azotó las manos contra la mesa.

—¡Ese viejo libidinoso!

La maestra Hinako tomó la carta y la dobló con cuidado. Entonces, según dictaban las reglas del mundo sombrío y sus secretos, chasqueó los dedos bajo el papel y tras un destello de luz este se prendió fuego al instante, cayendo en la mesa convertido en cenizas.

—Llegó la hora, Ranma, tenemos un taxi esperándonos que nos llevará a Nerima.

.

.

 _Continuará_

 _._

 _._

Nota de autora: Aclaraciones: Atsuka Jingu es un importante templo sintoísta donde se dice que se guardan los tesoros sagrados de la familia imperial. Todaiji es el templo budista donde está la figura de Buda más grande de Japón. Abe no Seimei es el nombre del más famoso omnyo o mago japonés, que se encargaba de la adivinación, consultar a las estrellas y realizar conjuros.

Gaijin ya deben saber que es el término con que los japoneses se refieren a los extranjeros.

El Necronomicón es un libro que reúne los saberes arcanos y magias rituales, y cuya lectura se dice conduce a la locura y la muerte. Es ficticio, fue creado por el escritor H. P. Lovecraft.

 **Dee-Dee Zedmen** : Pobre Ranma, esperemos que se le haga con Akane XD. Besos.

 **Ivarodsan** : Es verdad, cuando estamos en el trabajo es cuando más añoramos otra realidad jeje. Besos.

 **Fhrey** : Interesante idea lo de cambiar el escenario, podría trabajarse más adelante. Más que las antorchas no me creo capaz de escribir un Akane&Daisuke XD. Gracias por leer. Saludos.

 **Esmeralda Saotom** : Muchas gracias :) Quizás si tenga una continuación más adelante. Te mando un beso.

 **Amigocha** : Es verdad, soñar no cuesta nada. ¿Quién no lo hace? Besos.

 **Haruri Saotome** : Pues sí, es una posibilidad, que en realidad todo sea un sueño y el Ranma que conocemos tenga una vida común y corriente. Besos.

 **Litapaz** : Buen detalle el de la trenza, a ver si lo averiguamos si después hay una continuación. La historia que decís es la de Fhrey del Hospital Furinkan ¿verdad? Gracias por leer. Besos.

 **Noemib** : Muchas gracias a vos por leer :) hago todo mi esfuerzo para escribir siempre historias con contenido. Sí, podría tener continuación. Besos para vos.

 **Akai27** : Acá donde estoy todavía no llueve XD, pero no me niego a un café, mucho menos si lo sirve Ranma. Creo que en cualquier universo que estén habría atracción entre ellos dos. Te mando besos.

Gracias a todos por leer. Nos vemos mañana con la continuación de esta historia.

Romina.


	100. El mundo sombrío (parte 2)

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **El mundo sombrío**

 **(parte 2)**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

El director se presentó ante la clase en lugar del maestro habitual.

— _Aloha, my students!_ — tenía puesta una camisa hawaiana y los pies descalzos; su piel mucho más bronceada que lo usual y las gafas de sol lo hacían ver muy excéntrico—. Les tengo que dar la muy penosa noticia de que su _teacher_ , _miss_ _Sawako,_ se encuentra con licencia médica. ¡Oh, qué terrible está la gripe en estos días! Será mejor que todos tomen más jugo de naranja y se abriguen para no enfermar también…

La señorita Hinako Ninomiya entró en la sala. Su vestido, corto hasta ser criminal, su escote ajustado, el largo y suelto cabello castaño, junto con su andar sensual, atrajo la mirada de todos los varones de la sala de clase, y provocó los cuchicheos de las chicas.

—Oh, _miss_ _Hinako_ , todavía estaba hablándole a los alumnos sobre…

–Lo lamento, director Kuno, pero la educación de estos niños no puede demorar más tiempo.

—Sí, sí, lo que usted diga, pero… ¡Espere, espere, _miss Hinako_!

Algo confundido, el director fue sacado de la clase a empujones por la nueva maestra. Entonces Hinako se presentó ante los alumnos, pero mientras escribía su nombre en el pizarrón notó por encima de su hombro las miradas de los varones del salón, cuando a todos se les cayó por coincidencia la goma al piso en el mismo momento. No lo tomó en cuenta… por el momento. Ya tendría tiempo de reformar a esos delincuentes juveniles, primero debía cumplir con su otro trabajo, porque el de maestra apenas le pagaba las cuentas del mes.

—Hoy será un día de muchas sorpresas porque además de tener el gusto de estar con ustedes, mis queridos alumnos, también un nuevo compañero ha llegado a esta clase. Adelante, Saotome.

Ranma Saotome entró en la sala de clases. La camisa oscura del uniforme escolar la tenía desabotonada encima de su camiseta blanca, usaba un anticuado gorro escolar muy pasado de moda, llevaba las manos en los bolsillos y una cara de muy pocos amigos. Odiaba el uniforme, eso era seguro, pero las chicas no se fijaron en eso, sino en sus ojos azules, su rostro varonil, su cabello negro e inusualmente largo que llevaba trenzado, sus manos grandes y sus largas, y sus piernas viriles acentuadas por el corte de los pantalones escolares, que le daban un aire elegante y más adulto.

—Preséntate, Ranma.

—Pero ya me conoce…

—No a mí, tontuelo —Hinako disimuló con una muy mal fingida risita—, sino a tus compañeros. Ya sé que me dijiste tu nombre en el pasillo —agregó en seguida para que nadie sospechara—, pero tus nuevos amigos desean conocerte.

—Mi nombre…

—Ranma, sería mejor que lo escribieras primero.

—¿Qué?... Oh, demonios.

El joven tardó más de lo normal en escribir su nombre en la pizarra porque su ortografía era pésima, y borró varias veces usando el codo de su uniforme para rehacer los kanjis de su apellido.

—¡Ahora sí! —dijo triunfal al acabar algo que apenas era legible—, mi nombre es Ranma Saotome, practico artes marciales desde que era pequeño, me gusta la comida y… eso. ¿Es suficiente?

—Sí, sí, puedes tomar tu lugar —Hinako suspiró dándose por vencida con él—. Te sentarás en ese puesto desocupado al lado de… —leyó la lista de la clase, pues todavía no conocía a ninguno de los alumnos— Akane, Akane Tendo. ¿Eres tú, verdad?

Akane se levantó en ese momento y saludó a la maestra con alegría y una pequeña reverencia. Ranma se quedó observándola. Contextura pequeña, gestos femeninos, rostro bonito, ojos color miel, cabello corto pero que le sentaba bastante bien, boca pequeña de labios tiernos y sonrosados, cuello delgado…

—Ranma, ¿podrías sentarte? Akane no se irá a ninguna parte si la quieres seguir mirando, pero primero presta atención al pizarrón.

—¡¿Qué?!... Ni que me interesara una chica como ella —bufó—. Qué estupidez.

Se sentó bruscamente sin volver a mirar a Akane, descansando el mentón en la mano, ignorando las risas de sus compañeros. ¿Qué le había pasado? Él no era un novato para caer en esos trucos tan baratos.

Pero, a pesar de sus protestas mentales, Ranma no dejó de darle miradas a Akane durante el resto de las horas de clases, fijándose en cada uno de sus gestos, la manera en cómo se acomodaba el cabello por encima de la oreja, o cómo mordía el bolígrafo cuando se concentraba en un ejercicio, cómo cruzaba los pies y la falda del uniforme se levantaba un poco, revelando apenas un poco más de piel en las pantorrilas. El muchacho debía sacudir la cabeza a cada momento, convenciéndose a sí mismo de que solo cumplía con su trabajo.

.

.

Al atardecer Akane caminaba junto a sus compañeras.

—¿Notaste lo apuesto que es ese chico nuevo? —preguntó Yuka.

—¿Saotome?... Sí, pero no sé si me gustan los de su tipo —respondió Sayuri—, parece un delincuente. Ni siquiera tomó los libros durante las clases.

—Así que lo estuviste mirando, ¿eh?

—¡No, claro que no!, no más que tú, Yuka.

Las dos rieron, pronto se dieron cuenta de que Akane se encontraba distante, silenciosa, con los ojos perdidos en el atardecer.

—¿Akane, qué te pasa? —preguntó Yuka.

—¡No me digas que te flechó el chico nuevo! —agregó Sayuri risueña—. Nada mal, además que él tampoco te sacó los ojos de encima en todo el día.

—¿Qué?... ¿Yo qué? —preguntó Akane perpleja, todavía no entendiendo del todo.

—Akane, no te hagas —dijo Sayuri—, no es justo, tienes a toda la clase enamorada de ti y apenas llega un chico nuevo, también lo encantas.

—¡Yo no he encantado a nadie! —reaccionó Akane con enojo, para sorpresa de sus amigas.

—Lo siento, Akane, solo era una broma.

—¿Y por qué te molestas tanto, si solo decimos la verdad? —preguntó Sayuri.

La chica parpadeó un poco asustada, entonces suspiró intentando calmarse.

—Lo siento, Yuka, Sayuri, no debí gritarles. Estoy un poco… cansada con los exámenes, es todo.

—Los exámenes, sí, te creo, así se le dice ahora —comentó Sayuri.

—¡Sayuri, no seas impertinente! —dijo Yuka—. Akane, no te preocupes, te entendemos si estás un poco estresada —le cerró el ojo—, solo que no tienes que guardártelo, para eso somos tus amigas.

—Gracias, gracias a las dos, son las mejores amigas que podría tener una chica.

—Oh, Akane…

—Ya basta, nada de abrazos de grupo aquí en la calle —dijo Sayuri.

Las tres rieron. Al final de la calle se separaron prometiendo llamarse. Yuka insistía en hablar sobre lo que, las otras dos sabían, sería su tema predilecto por el resto de la semana: lo bueno que estaba ese chico nuevo, Saotome.

Una vez que estuvo sola, Akane dejó de sonreír. Sus pasos fueron más rápidos, no se distrajo con ninguna de las vitrinas de las llamativas tiendas. De vez en cuando miraba por encima de su hombro, luego volvía a apurar el paso. Se dirigió en sentido opuesto a su hogar, alejándose de la zona más movida del centro de Nerima. Volvió a mirar hacia atrás, su rostro reveló un poco de temor. Apenas giró en un solitario callejón, echó a correr.

Era rápida, apenas necesitaba guardar el aliento. Se encontró con una cerca que le cortó el camino, pero ella se impulsó y dio un gran salto de casi dos metros pasando por encima, cayendo del otro lado con elegancia, y siguió corriendo sin detenerse. Ahora se encontraba en un barrio residencial, cerca de los límites de un pequeño bosque. Al doblar en una esquina dio un salto apoyando un pie sobre la pared de un jardín, y con otro salto se impulsó, cruzando una larga distancia de casi cinco metros y elevándose otros dos, cayendo sobre el tejado de la casa. Entonces corrió y comenzó a saltar de tejado en tejado, a una velocidad mayor que antes. Miró hacia atrás, jadeando, pero cuando volvió su vista al frente se detuvo con una mano en el pecho.

—No, no puede ser —murmuró, respirando agitada.

Ante ella, del otro extremo del tejado, estaba el chico nuevo, Ranma Saotome. Se lo veía fresco, descansado, con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa arrogante que a ella le hizo temer.

—Tendo, Akane Tendo, si ese es tu nombre real…

—¡Lo es! —respondió ella, nerviosa pero con orgullo.

—Como digas, no me interesa entrar en más detalles —Ranma dio unos pasos hacia ella—. Si te das cuenta de lo fácil que me ha sido seguirte, sabrás que ya no puedes escapar. Aunque fuiste muy amable al llevarnos a un lugar tan despoblado. ¿Tanto te interesa guardar tu secreto?

Akane dejó caer el maletín y alzó los brazos, flexionándolos, separó un poco los pies, adoptando una postura de artes marciales. La brisa hizo bailar el uniforme celeste alrededor de sus piernas y la corta melena se sacudió, moviendo los mechones delante de sus ojos, decididos, pero al mismo tiempo asustados.

—No quiero que nadie salga lastimado —dijo Akane, afilando la mirada.

Ranma alzó una ceja.

—Vaya, así que también sabes artes marciales —la imitó adoptando una postura de combate un poco diferente—, pero no te creo eso de no lastimar a nadie, tus anteriores víctimas no estarían muy de acuerdo contigo.

—¿Mis otras…? —Akane se sorprendió—. ¡Eso no es verdad, yo no he lastimado a nadie!

—Como digas —Ranma dudó por culpa del gesto inocente y encantador de esa chiquilla, sacudió la cabeza—. No caeré en ese truco de nuevo, deja de mentir —dijo—, soy inmune a tus encantos, súcubo.

—¡Yo no le he hecho nada a nadie, no estoy mintiendo!

—Demasiado tarde, he hecho todo el viaje hasta Nerima solo para atraparte, demonio —Ranma hizo una media sonrisa y se abalanzó contra ella corriendo—, y no voy a perder, ¡por algo soy el mejor!

—¿Atraparme? —el rostro de Akane perdió la calma, sus manos temblaron. Abandonó su postura de combate y, tomándose la cabeza, se acurrucó temblando de auténtico terror—. No… ¡No quiero, no voy a volver con ellos, no puedes obligarme a algo tan cruel! ¡No!

—¿Qué? —Ranma se detuvo de golpe, arrastrando los pies por las tejas, casi sobre ella.

Esa chica, Akane, estaba a punto de llorar. Acurrucada parecía tan indefensa como una pequeña niña. Y aunque él mismo se gritara que era un tonto, otra vez, por caer en un truco tan tonto, una parte de su corazón se negaba a obedecerlo… No soportaba ver a una mujer llorar, menos a una tan bonita como Akane… ¡No, ella no era bonita!

—Esto es increíble —Ranma dejó caer las manos empuñadas a los lados de su cuerpo, mirándola gimotear—. ¿Por qué ahora me siento como si yo fuera el villano?... ¡Demonios!

.

.

 _continuará_

.

.

Nota de autora: Creo que lo único para aclarar en este capítulo es que un súcubo es un demonio con forma de mujer, que seduce a los hombres.

Muchas gracias a: **Dee-Dee Zednem, Akai27, Azulmitla, Aokiri, Akkase-Rainda, Ivarodsan, Litapaz, Amigocha, Rosefe-123, Haruri Saotome, Mkcntkami**.

Disculpen la falta de tiempo. Nos vemos mañana con la continuación.

Romina


	101. El mundo sombrío (parte 3)

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **El mundo sombrío**

 **(parte 3)**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

Ranma empuñó las manos con fuerza, entrecerró los ojos, se acercó un poco más a Akane. La chica no dejaba de temblar murmurando siempre lo mismo, que no quería regresar. Al final Ranma relajó los puños; no podía, le era imposible tratar con las lágrimas de una chica. Además, no era justo, se suponía que él era el defensor de los débiles, aniquilador de demonios, guardián del plano mortal, la espada de Amateratsu Okami —entre otra docena de títulos rimbombantes— pero no podía dejar de sentirse mal, como si él fuera el villano en esa historia.

—Oye... espera... no llores, se supone que tú y yo íbamos a luchar, y...

Una fuerte melodía lo interrumpió, muy alegre y de letra empalagosa. Akane dejó de gimotear y alzó el rostro confundida, sus ojos, de los que todavía colgaban las lágrimas, se clavaron en Ranma.

—¡¿Qué?! —preguntó el chico a la defensiva.

—¿Es… —Akane ahogó un pequeño sollozo— tuyo?

La canción _Moonlight densetsu_ , la clásica apertura de la popular serie de televisión _Sailor Moon,_ volvía a oírse. Ranma resopló y rápidamente se tanteó la camisa escolar, luego los bolsillos del pantalón, cada vez más impaciente se sacó el maletín de la espalda y comenzó a rebuscar, metiendo la mano hasta el fondo. Al final lo dio vuelta sacudiéndolo con brusquedad. A sus pies cayó un meronpan y un onigiri a medio terminar; tres revistas de manga distintas; una lata vacía de gaseosa; otra lata sin abrir; varios papeles arrugados; un par de cuadernos, uno de ellos con las hojas dobladas a la mitad por haberlo guardado sin cuidado; muchos más papeles arrugados; un libro de texto de clases; el peligroso códex del _Necronomicón_ que cayó abriéndose sin cuidado, ya que tenía su importantísimo cerrojo abierto; la llave del códex también cayó, y rodó junto a unas pequeñas botellas de alguna clase de agua sagrada; un par de explosivos Happodaikarin pero en versión mini, del tamaño de unas canicas; una daga de aspecto tenebroso y con una inquietante aura; el corazón amarronado de una manzana; la empuñadura de una katana, solo, sin la hoja, y de aspecto misterioso; más hojas de cuaderno arrugadas en las que se podían ver algunos dibujitos… Y al final, sobre la pila de mugre, cayó el teléfono celular, que en ningún momento había dejado de sonar tocando la musiquita.

Lo tomó rápidamente y antes de contestar miró a Akane, que todavía lo observaba con los ojos bien abiertos, humedecidos, con los labios temblando y el rostro confundido.

—Que quede claro, no fue mi idea, ¡fue ella!, ¡ella me cambió la melodía para su número! ¿Me entendiste?

—Ah…

—¡¿Entendiste?!

Akane asintió, nerviosa ante la brusquedad del chico. Ranma gruñó, furioso, y finalmente contestó.

—¿Qué quiere ahora? Estoy ocupado haciendo _nuestro_ trabajo... ¡¿Cómo?!... ¿Cuándo? —Ranma parpadeó confundido. Miró a Akane—. ¡Claro que estoy con ella! ¿Qué cree que he estado haciendo toda la tarde mientras otra persona no se podía perder su serie animada de la tarde, eh?... Pero es imposible, ¿hace pocos minutos dice? No, no puede ser, le digo que estoy con ella… ¡Pero si ella es la súcubo que estamos buscando, demonios! —bajó el teléfono mirando a Akane—. Lo siento, es un decir, no tenía intención de ofenderte.

—No, está bien —respondió Akane todavía más confundida—, estoy acostumbrada.

Ranma asintió y volvió al teléfono.

—Entonces… ¿Hay otro demonio suelto? —Ranma se pasó la otra mano por la cabeza—. Pero el trabajo era capturarla a ella, no a otro… Sí, sí, lo sé —colgó sin escuchar el resto de la respuesta, mientras aún se escuchaba un murmullo del otro lado de la línea.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Akane con inocencia.

—Hubo otro ataque, hace unos minutos. Una víctima más de un súcubo… Espera, ¿una súcubo puede desdoblarse?

Akane negó con la cabeza.

—Demonios… perdón, es la costumbre.

—Está bien.

—Supongo que… dijiste la verdad, tú no eres la causante de los ataques…

—¡Te lo dije! —Akane se levantó y recobrando la fuerza lo encaró enojada—, ¿por qué no me creíste desde un principio?

—Porque los demonios tienden a mentir —respondió Ranma.

—¡Pero yo no!

—¡¿Y cómo voy a saberlo?!

—… No lo sé —respondió Akane, honesta, retrocediendo—, ¿podrías haberme preguntado quizás?

—¿Preguntarte?... ¿Mientras tomamos el té y comemos galletas?

—No es una mala idea —Akane sonrió.

Ranma entrecerró los ojos.

—Estaba siendo sarcástico.

—Ah, ya veo…

Ranma se rascó la cabeza con fuerza, esa niña no podía ser una peligrosa, seductora y manipuladora súcubo. ¿O sí? Si todo era actuación, lo estaba haciendo demasiado bien. En especial por ese rostro tan… y su cuello de línea tan delicada, que se perdía en la blusa… y sus ojos… más cuando se la veía tan tímida y frágil…

—¡Atrás, demonio, deja de usar tus encantos conmigo…!

Akane le dio una fuerte bofetada.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves a insultarme?! —exclamó—. ¿Piensas que soy una cualquiera que anda seduciendo a desconocidos, es eso? ¿Solo porque soy una súcubo tengo que ser una pervertida?... ¿O debo existir solo para satisfacer el deseo de los mortales?

Ranma se cogió la mejilla enrojecida, esa chica sí que era un demonio, o por lo menos golpeaba como. Pero lo que más le dolió fue la culpa. Akane empuñó las manos, indignada y sus ojos otra vez estaban humedecidos.

—Entonces, tú no… nunca…

—¡No te importa!

—¿Nunca has usado tus encantos?... ¿Es que eres una súcubo virgen?

Akane enrojeció hasta las orejas. Y su voz fue escalofriante.

—No te atrevas a decir nada más…

.

.

Akane, sentada a la mesa, miraba su taza de té con desconfianza. También lo hizo al mover los ojos hacia un abundante plato de galletas.

—No te preocupes, Akane, no he puesto ningún sedante en la comida —Hinako tomó una de las galletas y al probarla dejó escapar un suspiro—. ¡Están maravillosas!

—Deberían estarlo, me costaron una fortuna —se quejó Ranma, de brazos cruzados y con una mirada amenazadora, de pie en el umbral de la sala.

—Yo no he hecho nada —insistió Akane—, ¿por qué me retienen contra mi voluntad? Esto es un secuestro.

—¿Eres un demonio, no? ¿Con qué derecho reclamas…?

—¿Y qué con eso? —Akane lo miró desafiante—. Soy una persona como cualquiera.

—Una _persona_ que se alimenta de almas ajenas; sí, muy normal, como _cualquier persona_.

—¡Yo no hago eso!

—Demuéstralo, demonio.

—¡Eres un bobo! Se supone que el que debe demostrar la culpabilidad de alguien es el que acusa, no al revés.

—¡Eso no…! —Ranma se quedó mudo, con la boca abierta y el dedo en alto—. Digo… Ah… ¡Eres una boba!

—¡Mal perdedor!

—¡No he perdido!

—Niños, ¡niños!, ya basta, no peleen más…

—¡Yo no estoy peleando! —dijo Ranma.

—Él está peleando conmigo —dijo Akane—, dígale que se comporte.

—No necesito comportarme —Ranma le sacó la lengua.

Akane, indignada, contuvo el aliento para no responder de una manera inapropiada para una señorita como ella.

Ambos se miraron y en seguida apartaron los rostros enfadados.

Hinako se sonrió, relamiéndose los dedos.

—Entonces, Akane, ¿puedes decirnos por qué el Vaticano te está buscando?

Akane arrugó el mantel y la taza saltó, derramándose sobre la mesa.

—Ten más cuidado —la regañó Ranma—, eres muy torpe… ¿Eh, estás bien?

La chica no soltó el mantel, sus labios temblaron tan fuerte como sus manos.

—Espera, tú… Akane —dijo Ranma nervioso—, si fue por algo que dije, lo siento, no quise lastimarte. No es para tomártelo tan mal…

—¡Por favor!, ¡se los suplico, no me devuelva a ellos! —clamó Akane, cambiando del todo su actitud, volviéndose mucho más dócil, temblando como un pajarillo empapado bajo la lluvia—. No quiero ir a ese lugar, no quiero volver a ese monasterio. ¡Ese lugar es horrible!

Hinako alzó una ceja y miró a Ranma. El chico le devolvió la mirada con un gesto de sospecha. La maestra Hinako jamás, en toda su carrera, había visto a un demonio de apariencia tan inocente como esa chica Akane, ni mucho menos había sabido de un demonio asustado como si fuera una niña pequeña.

La maestra se levantó para servirle otra taza de té y limpiar la que había tirado. Después se volvió a sentar y comenzó a hablar en un tono amable.

—Akane, escúchame bien, sé lo que debes estar creyendo, que somos un par de mercenarios sin corazón…

—¿No lo somos? —intervino Ranma, rascándose la nuca—. Porque con ese viejo libidinoso mandándonos siempre…

—¿Ranma, me permites?

—Ah, sí, claro, siga.

Hinako se acomodó en la mesa y estirando sus manos envolvió las de Akane. La muchacha temblaba, pero ese contacto tan cálido la hizo volver en sí, encontrándose con los ojos de su nueva maestra.

—Akane, antes que ser una cazadora de demonios profesional, y una _Dama del vacío exterior_ , soy una maestra de preparatoria, tu maestra, y no puedo permitir que nada malo le suceda a una de mis alumnas.

—Maestra Hinako, ella no debe saberlo —dijo Ranma.

—Ay, Ranma, ¿desde cuándo te importan las normas?

Ranma la miró, pero al final se encogió de hombros apartando la mirada.

—Cómo quiera.

Akane abrió los ojos sorprendida, miró a uno y al otro, con los labios entreabiertos.

—¿ _Da-Dama del vacío exterior_?... ¿Ustedes son miembros… del _Crepúsculo de Plata_?

—Así es. Ranma es un _Guardián de la puerta_ , que es el rango directamente inferior al mío, cosa que no sería así si se dedicara a sus estudios como debería hacerlo —agregó Hinako echándole una mirada al muchacho, que la ignoró. Después volvió a concentrarse en Akane—. Y veo que conoces un poco sobre nuestra orden. Tenía entendido que nuestra existencia era un secreto que incluso los demonios menores ignoraban.

—¿Entonces ustedes son miembros de esa logia secreta de dementes que quieren destruir al mundo invocando a los dioses primigenios? —Akane soltó las manos de Hinako y se levantó, tirando la silla. Se puso en guardia—. ¡No puedo permitirlo, ustedes son peores que _ellos!_

Ranma lanzó una risotada. Se acercó a la temerosa Akane y, antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, le dio un suave golpecito en la frente.

—No te asustes —dijo Ranma—, para ser un demonio actúas como una chica.

—Pues soy una chica si no te diste cuenta —protestó Akane apartándole la mano—, pero no por ser una chica voy a tener miedo.

—¿Entonces eres una miedosa por ti misma?

—Yo… Espera, ¡yo no dije eso! —rugió Akane.

Ranma solo se rio más, aumentando la frustración de Akane.

—Akane, sabes bastante sobre nuestros secretos, incluso hablas tan abiertamente del propósito de la logia, a pesar de que aún miembros del nivel de Ranma y el mío, de solo saberlo, podríamos perder nuestras vidas, o algo mucho peor —dijo Hinako en un tono sombrío, que interrumpió solo para zamparse otra galleta—. Están tan deliciosas… Perdón, te decía que aunque somos miembros de la logia, el _Crepúsculo de Plata_ está dividida en innumerables y desconocidas órdenes a lo largo del mundo, algunas de ellas con objetivos tan dispares como proteger al mundo de existencias superiores, o rendirles culto y destruirlo. Es verdad, los _Amos del crepúsculo de plata_ se supone que tienen la misión de restaurar la auténtica realidad de la existencia en este mundo, o mejor dicho, el caos y la destrucción que vendría con la llegada de estos dioses primigenios a esta dimensión. Pero eso es algo que han intentado por siglos, y es tal la demencia de nuestros líderes por acercarse demasiado a poderes superiores, que te aseguro que no hay quién nos gobierne con una sola visión. De hecho, hay incluso guerras entre las órdenes, y los _Amos_ que se suponen gobiernan por encima de todas las órdenes jamás han aparecido, todavía ni siquiera sé si existen, o si alguna vez existieron.

— _La Orden del Crepúsculo de Plata_ en Japón, o como se nos conoce aquí _La Orden del Todo Vale_ —agregó Ranma—, se cree que es un grupo de mercenarios y expertos en asuntos paranormales, lo que no está del todo mal, porque de alguna forma hay que pagar los gastos. Pero en realidad protegemos el equilibrio entre los planos dimensionales, ya que Japón no solo se encuentra sobre una… de esas cosas… eso que… provoca sismos y…

—Se llama falla geológica, Ranma —lo corrigió Hinako impaciente—, por eso te he dicho que debes estudiar.

—Sí, eso, ¡eso dije! —Ranma tosió aclarando la voz—, y también decía que la isla de Japón nació no por culpa de esa… ¡de esa cosa geológica!, sino de una especie de cataclismo entre múltiples universos, así que es una gran puerta abierta para las fuerzas de otros planos.

—Algunos magos de la orden —continuó Hinako— teorizan que se debió a la llegada de _Cthulhu_ a este plano, antes de ser sellado, cuando provocó la destrucción y el hundimiento en lo profundo del Pacífico del continente de _Mu_ , del que Japón y otras islas de Oceanía son sus últimos vestigios —la maestra se detuvo solo para beber otro poco de té—. Ranma, ¿trajiste galletas de chocolate?, no las encuentro.

—No quedaban en la pastelería, maestra, lo siento.

—¡Pero esas son mis favoritas! —los ojos de Hinako se llenaron de lágrimas—. ¿Por qué no fuiste a otra pastelería hasta encontrármelas?

—Ya le dije, no quedaban y punto —Ranma se impacientó—. ¿Por qué no deja de comportarse como una niña?, estamos en algo más importante ahora.

—Pero… pero yo quería de chocolate…

Mientras discutían, Akane comenzó a comer las galletas y a beber un poco del té que Hinako le había servido.

.

.

 _Continuará_

.

.

Nota de autora: Cthulhu: Uno, y quizás el más conocido, de los dioses primigenios, u horrores cósmicos, creados por Lovecraft. Se supone que su nombre real es impronunciable por la voz humana.

Crepúsculo de plata: Es una orden ficticia que existe en las historias de los Mythos de Lovecraft, que estudia los secretos de los primigenios.

Amateratsu Okami: La diosa principal del culto sintoísta japonés.

Mu: o también llamada Lemuria, es el nombre de un supuesto continente que se hundió en el océano Pacífico, se dice que las culturas polinésicas, Japón y los imperios Inca, Azteca y Maya, descienden del avanzado imperio de Mu.

Todo esto se encuentra usando San Google XD, pero además me inspiré en el juego de mesa _Eldrich Horror_ al que juego con mi esposo y mis cuñados, que recomiendo porque es muy entretenido (y para jugar siempre uso el personaje de Lily Cheng XDDD).

Disculpen de nuevo la falta de tiempo, pero estoy escribiendo todo lo que puedo porque la semana que viene voy a viajar y quiero tener todos los capítulos adelantados para que no falte ningún día en este año de la felicidad :D

Gracias a todos los que leen y comentan, a los que me felicitaron por estos 100 capítulos y a todos los que aún en silencio siempre están allí pendientes. Especiales agradecimientos a: **Litapaz, Ivarodsan, Haruri Saotome, Rosefe-123, Lum, Noemib, Caia-chan, Amigocha, Caro-azuul, Camuchis**.

Espero que les guste, nos vemos mañana.

Romina.


	102. El mundo sombrío (parte 4)

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **El mundo sombrío**

 **(parte 4)**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

La noche ya había caído sobre Nerima. Ranma y Akane eran los únicos que caminaban por la calle. A la chica se la notaba un poco nerviosa, pero Ranma estaba calmado, incluso algo aburrido. Akane se quedó observando al joven, cuando no hablaba como un pedante, no se comportaba como un arrogante, un bruto y un pervertido —porque sí, sabía que la había mirado más de la cuenta en la escuela—, como un muchacho al que solo quería partirle la cara, o sea, cuando se quedaba en silencio y no abría la boca, Ranma podía ser bastante… ¿interesante?

Akane se sonrojó poniéndose una mano en la mejilla ante su propio pensamiento. No podía ser verdad que se sintiera atraída por el chico que la trató tan mal. ¿Es que era una protagonista sin gracia de esas insufribles novelas para adolescentes que le gustaban a Yuka, en que la estúpida protagonista se terminaba enamorando de un chico maltratador que lo único que hacía era sacarse la camiseta, mostrar los músculos y ser muy apuesto?

Aunque debía reconocer que cuando la luna iluminaba el perfil de ese tal Ranma, acentuando sus rasgos y delineando la larga trenza china, su corazón latía más fuerte y se sentía inquieta.

—¿Por qué tengo que acompañarte de todos modos? —preguntó Ranma, rompiendo el encanto.

Akane frunció los labios. Él comenzaba a ser tan atrayente cuando estaba callado, ¡pero tenía que abrir la boca!

—Supongo que porque tú me secuestraste, por si no lo recuerdas. Además, alguien tiene que explicarle a mi padre la razón por la que llego tan tarde, no quiero que me castigue siendo inocente.

—¿Tu padre? ¿Castigo?... Pero si eres un demonio, no sé por qué tendrías un padre en primer lugar.

—¡Ya basta con eso de _demonio!_ —Akane se paró en seco, enfrentándolo—. ¿No te das cuenta lo hiriente y tonto que eres?... Soy mitad humana, tengo un padre y hermanas… y tendría una madre también si ella no hubiera sido _cazada_ por ser también una súcubo, o lo que signifique eso. ¿Importó que ella no le hiciera daño a nadie, o que solo se alimentara del amor que le daba mi padre? ¡No, claro que no! Nada de eso importó, porque ella era _un demonio_ después de todo, y por eso mereció ser perseguida, cazada, y luego morir… de la forma tan horrible en que…

Akane se cubrió el rostro con las manos. Ranma se quedó mirándola y comenzó a entender que algo en sus acciones no había estado del todo bien.

—A-Akane, lo siento, yo no quería…

—¡Pero lo hiciste! —Akane se acuclilló sin destaparse el rostro. No quería llorar, pero era demasiado para ella.

Tantos años intentando superarlo y ahora los recuerdos volvían. Las horrendas imágenes de lo que le hicieron a su madre frente a sus ojos, la forma en cómo murió… aunque ante todo intentando sonreírle y decirle a ella, una pequeña niña, que todo estaría bien. Y la sombra de ese hombre, de ese monstruo, de un auténtico demonio con la piel de un mortal.

Ranma no sabía qué hacer, realmente se sentía mal, ¡él y su gran bocaza! Sabía que debía proteger a Akane, porque aunque no era la causante de los ataques ella en verdad era una súcubo pero de corazón puro, _una súcubo virgen_ , un demonio que jamás había cazado, negando su naturaleza, una extraña joya de un valor inimaginable en el mercado negro del mundo sombrío. Y todo por esa vieja leyenda sobre las propiedades de la sangre de una súcubo virgen…

—Oh, Ranma Saotome, nunca has perdido tu toque para hacer llorar a una _mademoiselle_.

Ranma se tensó. Conocía esa voz afrancesada, suave y melosa, pero que le provocaba desconfianza. Giró rápidamente para encontrarse con un joven alto, de cabello rubio y resplandeciente, sonrisa perfecta, vestido con un elegante traje blanco, con la camisa abierta en el cuello. En la muñeca tenía enrollada una cadena con una medalla colgando, idéntica a la que había en el sobre que les había llegado al principio, cuando aceptaron el trabajo. Y no estaba solo, lo acompañaban una docena de matones con trajes blancos, corbatas del mismo color y los símbolos templarios en las solapas de los sacos, cargando largas espadas enfundadas.

—Picolet —gruñó Ranma, nervioso.

—Ranma, oh, Ranma, me encuentro muy decepcionado. Se suponía que capturarías a _mademoiselle_ Akane y nos la traerías enseguida. Pero no veo que esté sucediendo, así que hemos decidido adelantarnos para verificar que todo estuviera en orden.

—¿Capturarme? ¿Querías atraparme para _ellos_? —Akane se levantó y le reclamó, aterrada—. Pensé que todo había sido un error, que me atacaste porque creías que yo era el demonio que estaba lastimando a la gente, ¡pero tenías un trato con esos… _monstruos!_

—Akane, espera, esto es un malentendido —Ranma quiso acercarse, pero Akane dio un paso hacia atrás.

—Todo fue una trampa desde el principio —siguió Akane—, y yo les creí, pensé que ya no me lastimarían al saber que era inocente. ¡Pero eres uno de _ellos!_

—¡Eso no es verdad, Akane!, tienes que escucharme.

—¿Para qué?, ¿para qué me sigas maltratando? Después de todo yo no soy más que un demonio para ti, ya me lo dejaste bien en claro. Para ti no soy más que una mercancía.

—Akane…

—Ranma Saotome, _mon ami!_ , no temas, nosotros nos encargaremos de _mademoiselle succube_ desde ahora.

Los hombres de blanco que rodeaban a Picollet desenfundaron las largas espadas, afilados mandobles medievales, que en las hojas tenían brillantes grabados que parecían algún tipo de escritura antigua. Tras ellos otra docena de caballeros templarios apareció, cerrando la calle. Estaban rodeados. De ambos lados comenzaron a avanzar sin quitar los ojos de la atemorizada Akane Tendo.

—Demonios… —murmuró Ranma para sí.

.

.

Akane retrocedió asustada, estaba sola, rodeada por una veintena de hombres. Ranma se mantuvo quieto y tenso cuando Picolet cruzó por su lado.

— _Merci_ , Ranma, puedes informar a tus superiores que el pago será depositado según lo acordado...

—Un momento —dijo Ranma—, tienen al demonio equivocado. Ella no ha sido la culpable de los ataques.

—Eso lo evaluaremos nosotros.

—¡Pero... !

—Espero que no estés pensando en incumplir un contrato, eso sería desastroso. ¿O será que el famoso cazador Ranma Saotome cayó víctima del embrujo y las mentiras de una _succube_?

Ranma apretó los dientes. Picolet pasó de largo junto a Ranma, caminando hacia el grupo que tenía rodeada a Akane. La muchacha se mantuvo en guardia, lista para luchar.

—¡No se acerquen más! —les advirtió Akane.

—Cuidado, recuerden que el cardenal no quiere que lastimen a _mademoiselle_ Akane _,_ utilicen los focos de contención.

Los templarios obedecieron y alzaron los mandobles, y los grabados en las hojas de acero resplandecieron con intensidad.

—¿Qué es eso? No... ¡Ah!

Akane comenzó a sentirse débil, mareada, la luz que la rodeaba le provocaba un terrible malestar. Sus piernas comenzaron a flaquear, su cabeza dolía. Los templarios hicieron ademán de acercarse, pero ella lanzó unos golpes al aire, todavía resistiéndose.

— _Mademoiselle_ Akane, le ruego que desista, todo lo que queremos es que acepte nuestra invitación. Mientras más luche, mayor será su tormento —Picolet sonrió satisfecho—. El cardenal estará complacido, finalmente tendrá a su _succube vierge_ tras tantos años de espera.

—No... ¡No!... No quiero ir a ninguna parte con ustedes... No... —Akane comenzó a tambalearse—. No me llevarán... —se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos, el dolor era insoportable. Cayó de rodillas manteniendo apenas su cuerpo erguido—. No me llevarán... Mamá...

Uno de los templarios voló contra el muro del otro lado de la calle, en su lugar Ranma caía tras haberle conectado una feroz patada aérea. Los demás templarios adoptaron posturas defensivas contra el muchacho.

—¡Ranma! —Picolet desenfundó su propia espada, un elegante sable de esgrima—. ¿Traicionas nuestro trato?

Ranma miró por encima del hombro, tras él, a muy pocos metros, Akane finalmente caía inconsciente al verse libre del hechizo de los templarios. Ranma apretó la mano alrededor de la empuñadura de la katana sin hoja, entonces encaró a Picolet.

—El contrato especifica claramente que se nos pidió capturar a una peligrosa súcubo en Nerima que atacó a varias personas, incluyendo a miembros del clero en la ciudad. Akane no es el demonio que están buscando, ella no ha atacado a nadie. Será mejor que la dejen en paz —dijo con una mirada amenazadora.

Picolet intentó mantener su sonrisa amena, aunque su párpado temblaba tanto como los músculos que sostenían su gesto.

—Oh, Ranma, _mon ami_ , ¿realmente crees en la palabra de una mujer demonio?, ¿tan ingenuo eres?

Ranma volvió a dar una rápida mirada por sobre su hombro a la chica inconsciente. Suspiró resignado y volvió a mirar a Picolet con una de sus confiadas sonrisas.

—Sí, le creo a Akane. Y no voy a permitir que los imbéciles del Vaticano pongan un dedo sobre una inocente chica japonesa.

—Estás metiéndote en asuntos muy delicados, Ranma Saotome...

—Creo que los que se están metiendo en el lugar equivocado son otros —Ranma alzó el mango de la katana amenazante—. Están advertidos, retrocedan o se enfrentarán al mejor _Guardián de la puerta_ de toda la orden.

—Es una lástima, veíamos en _La Orden_ a un potencial socio en nuestros esfuerzos por extender nuestras fronteras de influencias. Me temo que el cardenal tiene mucho interés en _mademoiselle_ Akane, no puedo volver con las manos vacías.

—¿Así que a un cardenal le gustan las súcubos vírgenes? Sabía que eran un montón de viejos pervertidos, pero algunos no tienen límites...

—Además de entrometido, ingenuo. Hay mucho más de lo que no sabes, me extraña en un miembro de la poderosa _Orden._ Pero lo que ya sabes es suficiente para haberte condenado —Picolet dio órdenes a sus templarios con un rápido gesto de la cabeza, sus súbditos comenzaron a cerrar filas alrededor de Ranma de inmediato—. _Je suis désolé_ , Ranma.

—Yo no —respondió el muchacho.

Uno de los templarios avanzó queriendo atacarlo por la espalda, creyéndolo distraído, pero Ranma se inclinó apenas hacia un costado, dejando que el enorme mandoble cortara por su lado hasta chocar contra el suelo. En seguida respondió lanzando el codo hacia atrás, dándole al templario en el rostro —el hombre se encogió de dolor cubriéndose la cara mientras la sangre de su nariz rota corría entre sus dedos— sin dejar de mirar a Picolet.

Luego Ranma se volvió y puso su mano sobre la cabeza del adolorido templario.

—No es honorable atacar por la espalda.

Y le dio una fuerte patada en la cabeza que lo tiró al suelo girando como un trompo.

—¿Qué esperan? ¡Ataquen! —ordenó Picolet.

Los mandobles cayeron sobre Ranma con gran destreza. Ranma se movía de un lado al otro, saltaba y esquivaba las largas y pesadas espadas, evitaba una estocada, de inmediato saltaba para esquivar otro corte. Los templarios sabían luchar como un grupo unido, sus espadas jamás chocaban entre sí, pero siempre mantenían en un estrecho espacio a Ranma. El muchacho se vio presionado, apenas si tenía tiempo para respirar por la fuerza y velocidad de esos mandobles, un error y de seguro perdería un brazo. Los templarios sabían manejar sus espadas, las movían con ambas manos, girando el cuerpo para ganar velocidad, usando los hombros para apoyar la espada y moverla alrededor del cuello, impulsándose así para el siguiente ataque. Un golpe de mandoble dejaba expuesto a su ejecutor, pero otros dos templarios lo cubrían con sus armas ejecutando nuevos ataques, así cada corte o estocada era como si estuviera repetida por dos o tres, dando la impresión de que luchaban unos como las sombras de otros, como una sola garra gigante de largas uñas, obligando a Ranma a retroceder, sin darle espacio para contraatacar.

Poco a poco se convirtió en un juego, donde ellos parecían estar compitiendo por ser el primero en alcanzar la piel del muchacho. Ranma, impaciente, consiguió darle un puñetazo a uno, pero otro apareció en su lugar conectándole una patada en el estómago que lo arrojó contra la pared. Sorprendido más que adolorido, Ranma apenas consiguió cruzar horizontalmente el mango de katana sobre su cabeza, tomándolo con las manos juntas en el centro, deteniendo con los extremos de la empuñadura dos espadas que cayeron a la vez, casi rozando sus dedos.

Ambos templarios siguieron presionando con el peso de sus mandobles, hasta que Ranma comenzó a sentir que sus rodillas se doblaban poco a poco.

—Ranma, _mon ami_ , tú nos obligaste a esto. Eres bueno, pero jamás podrás superar a un grupo de élite de nuestros caballeros templarios, forjados durante siglos de guerras santas y sacrificios extremos.

—Eso quisieras… —gruñó Ranma con la voz entrecortada por el esfuerzo de sostener las espadas que amenazaban su vida—. Picolet, te doy una… última oportunidad… antes de que… tenga que… lastimarte seriamente.

Picolet se rio de la arrogancia del muchacho.

—No —respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

—Lo… supuse…

Ranma cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes. No le gustaba hacerlo, porque sabía que iba a doler, y mucho.

La empuñadura de la katana comenzó a resplandecer. Una sensación extraña, como si la noche se hiciera más oscura y fría, los envolvió a todos. Las estrellas y la luna fueron cubiertas por extrañas nubes negras que aparecieron de pronto en el cielo. Entonces Ranma recitó, casi en un murmullo, el auténtico nombre de su katana apodada _Kusanagi_ :

— _Ame no Murakumo no Tsurugi!_

Los dos templarios que lo tenían acorralado saltaron por los aires tras una extraña explosión, más como si un vendaval frío hubiera estallado con fuerza justo entre ellos. Los demás templarios se cubrieron con las espadas y con sus brazos de la corriente fría que sacudió sus trajes y que escarchó el suelo.

— _Diable!_ —exclamó Picolet sin poder cerrar su enorme boca—. ¿Qué es esa monstruosidad?

Ranma avanzó unos pocos pasos. El centro de la corriente fría provenía de su katana. La empuñadura era la misma, pero la hoja de acero que había aparecido era como un fuego negro, de un vacío absorbente, sin una forma definida por el crispar de las llamas, envueltas en esa fuerte corriente de aire tan frío como si se estuviera en la cúspide del monte Fuji.

Los templarios intercambiaron miradas, el aire se hacía cada vez más frío.

—¡Rápido, formen una barrera! —ordenó Picolet enfundando su sable y corriendo hacia Akane—. Todo lo que importa es la _succube_.

Obedecieron y cubrieron a su líder, interponiéndose entre Ranma y Akane.

—¡Ni lo sueñen! —rugió Ranma, como poseído por la ira de una fuerza superior.

El muchacho se lanzó contra los templarios. La punta de la espectral Kusanagi cortó el suelo dejando una estela de hielo; al primer choque de los aceros el templario vio cómo su mandoble se hacía trizas, en pequeños trozos de acero congelado, luego el muchacho lo remató con una fuerte patada. Ranma bloqueó a otro de los templarios, pero apenas el mandoble estuvo en contacto con el fuego negro de la katana, comenzó a congelarse hasta la empuñadura, y luego el hielo siguió subiendo por las manos y los brazos del templario. El hombre cedió cayendo al suelo, gritando de dolor, suplicando para que le arrancaran el mandoble pegado a sus manos, que sentía que le congelaba hasta la sangre.

Otros dos cayeron con las espadas destrozadas. Ranma avanzaba envuelto en la fría corriente que agitaba los mechones sueltos de la trenza y sus ropas, como si fuera un dios antiguo, poderoso, implacable e inmisericorde. Vio que Picolet comenzaba a levantar a la inconsciente Akane del piso. Entonces, enfurecido, tomó la katana con una mano y lanzó un golpe que cortó el aire. Al momento liberó un vendaval de escarcha y nieve que arrastró a los templarios rodando y dando tumbos por el suelo, que ya estaba cubierto de una fina capa de nieve.

—¡Picolet! —gritó Ranma enfurecido. Una segunda hacía eco a sus palabras, más ronca y llena de maldad.

Picolet, que ya tenía a Akane en brazos, se quedó paralizado, temiendo por su vida.

Ninguno de los dos notó la figura alta, aunque un poco encorvada, que daba pasos lentos marcando el ritmo con un bastón.

— _Scutum fidei_ —se escuchó la voz de un anciano, suave pero firme.

Un extraño dibujo pareció a los pies de Picolet, entonces el francés sintió que el calor volvía a su cuerpo y que la ventisca rebotaba y se desviaba, como si chocara con una barrera invisible.

—¡Oh, Su Excelencia, ha venido en persona! —exclamó Picolet, jubiloso primero, pero después avergonzado de no haber podido cumplir con su misión sin ayuda.

El bastón marcó el paso con un sonido tan inquietante como el vibrar de la hoja de fuego negro de Ranma. El hombre estaba vestido con los atuendos sencillos de un monje, tenía el rostro arrugado, con el cabello blanco y los ojos caídos, con los contornos rojos inyectados en sangre. Parecía un anciano tan entrado en años que cualquier paso podría ser el último, pero sus ojos negros como el abismo de las profundidades del mar, eran tan inquietantes y llenos de maldad que no se podía mirar a ellos de frente.

—¡¿Quién eres?! —exigió Ranma apuntándolo con la katana.

—Oh, niño, ¿por qué no pueden ser más obedientes? Tenías un simple trabajo que cumplir, y he aquí, me has hecho venir desde tan lejos —el anciano se tomó tiempo para aspirar el aire gélido, como si estuviera disfrutando de una pradera llena de flores. Apoyó ambas manos en el bastón y lo miró, entonces Ranma tuvo un mal presentimiento—. ¿Sabes?, debo darte mérito, en mil años no he visto a nadie humillar a mis templarios como lo has hecho hoy. ¿Esa es la famosa _Kusanagi no Tsurugi_ , «la espada de la serpiente»?... Sí, sí, ¡qué tesoro posees! La espada arrancada del cadáver de un dios primigenio, ese al que los mortales de estas tierras llamaron _Yamata no Oroshi_. Esa es una reliquia que _La Orden_ local debió cuidar mejor, en lugar de dejarla en manos de un niño ignorante e impulsivo… Eso solo sería un pecado digno de muerte.

—¡Cardenal, tenga cuidado! —advirtió Picolet.

—¿Cardenal?... ¿Usted es el cardenal?

— _Dolorem silentio_ —ordenó el cardenal.

De inmediato Ranma perdió la voz. Trató de hablar, pero su garganta no respondía a ninguna de sus órdenes, provocándole una mirada de pavor.

—Así está mejor —asintió el anciano con agrado—. Mi niño, ¿acaso pensaste que un simple _Guardián de la puerta_ saldría sin castigo por desafiar la voluntad de un _Mago_?

 _¿Mago?_ ¿Dijo _Mago?_ Ranma no podía creer que ese cardenal fuera un _Mago,_ uno de los escalafones más altos de los conocedores de los secretos de los primigenios dentro de la _Logia del Crepúsculo de Plata._ Él era apenas un soldado, su título de _Guardián_ era el más bajo, pero un _Mago_ estaba muy cerca de entrar en comunión con los secretos de los otros planos, sirviendo directamente a los primigenios, o convirtiéndose directamente en un ser distinto, en un mensajero, en un dios entre los morales, en un mito viviente.

—Picolet, niño mío, trae a la chica.

—Sí, Su Excelencia —Picolet cargó a Akane frente a los impotentes ojos de Ranma.

El joven sabía que no estaban bromeando. Ese hombre era un _Mago_ , si quisiera podría matarlo, o peor, enviar su existencia al vacío. Sin embargo, no pensó ni dudó cuando vio que se llevaban a Akane. A pesar de no tener voz, se arrojó con la katana Kusanagi contra el anciano.

—Tan joven y tan tonto… _Cordis crepitus_ —susurró el cardenal moviendo levemente los dedos.

Ranma no supo del todo lo que sucedió. El suelo se abrió a sus pies y una luz intensa, más que el sol, lo rodeó y luego sintió dolor, uno que era mucho peor que aquél que le quemaba el brazo por el efecto congelante de su propia katana, un dolor que recorrió todo su cuerpo y que comenzó desde su corazón. Quiso gritar, pero su mente se sumió en la oscuridad, una oscuridad tenebrosa, llena de espectros y criaturas que solo existieron en el principio de los tiempos, y que, desde otros planos, seguían jugando con el destino de los humanos, a los que consideran menos que insectos.

Entonces sintió el calor, el fuego, y una voz femenina gritando desde más allá de sus recuerdos un poderoso ensalmo protector.

.

.

 _continuará_

.

.

Nota de autora: Kusanagi no Tsurugi: según la mitología japonesa es la espada que el héroe Susanoo encontró en el cuerpo de la serpiente de ocho cabezas, Yamata no Orochi, tras matarla. Se traduce como «espada de la serpiente».

Ame no Murakumu no Tsurugi: es el nombre real y más antiguo de la misma espada Kusanagi no Tsurugi, se puede interpretar como «espada de la lluvia de las nubes en racimo».

Las frases del Mago están en latín.

Scutum fidei: escudo de fe.

Dolorem silentio: silencio doloroso.

Cordis crepitus: explosión de corazón.

Agradecimientos especiales a: **Akai21, Flynnchan, Rosefe-123, Haruri Saotome, Dee-Dee Zednem, Litapaz, Ivarodsan, Akkase-rainda, Caia-chan.**

Muchas gracias a todos por leer. Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	103. El mundo sombrío (parte 5)

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **El mundo sombrío**

 **(parte 5)**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

—¡Akane!

Ranma se sentó en la cama y el paño húmedo cayó sobre sus piernas. Estaba empapado en sudor. No reconocía ese lugar, estaba en una habitación de estilo japonés clásico, en un futón sobre el tatami. El sol entraba por la ventana y se dio cuenta que era de mañana. Levantó las mantas y descubrió que tenía puesto el pijama.

Trató de incorporarse, pero no tuvo fuerzas para mover las piernas. Intentó no entrar en pánico y al segundo intento consiguió hacerlo, pero la sensación de la sangre circulando por sus piernas le causó un terrible dolor. Después de un momento comenzó a recobrar la sensibilidad del resto de su cuerpo. Al final pudo levantarse a duras penas, caminó hacia la ventana y casi no le dieron las fuerzas para lograr apoyarse en el borde.

Estaba en un segundo piso, abajo había un bonito jardín cubierto de césped, un estanque y un par de árboles. Parecía encontrarse en una casa grande de estilo tradicional, y notó otro edificio más pequeño dentro del predio, que le pareció un dojo.

—Al fin despiertas, bello durmiente —dijo una voz a su espalda.

Ranma se volteó rápidamente. Quiso ponerse en guardia pero sus piernas cedieron y se afirmó con los brazos para no caerse. Una chica estaba de pie, con los brazos cruzados, apoyada en el marco de la puerta de la habitación. Tenía una melena corta de color castaño y una mirada inquietante. Sonreía arrogante.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estoy? —preguntó Ranma atropelladamente.

—Mi nombre es Nabiki Tendo, estás en mi casa; y sí, supones bien, estoy emparentada con la chica que perdiste. De hecho, Akane es mi hermana, menor que yo por un año.

—Ah…

El muchacho se quedó a duras penas batallando para mantenerse en pie, aferrándose de la pared y del borde de la ventana, sin saber qué responder. Sí, esa chica llamada Nabiki tenía un gran parecido con Akane, lógicamente eran hermanas. Una segunda mirada lo hizo pensar que era también muy bonita, aunque un poco atemorizante, aunque no tan bonita como Akane.

—Gracias por el cumplido —dijo Nabiki sorprendiéndolo—, aunque pongo en duda lo de ser menos bonita que Akane, seguramente lo piensas porque a ella la conociste primero. Vístete y baja, en la sala te espera tu compañera con el resto de la familia. Tenemos que hablar —agregó con seriedad.

Ranma se quedó con la boca abierta. ¿Qué había dicho?... ¿Acaso… le leyó la mente?

—Sí, te leí la mente, es una de mis habilidades —Nabiki le guiñó un ojo—. Así que ten cuidado con lo que piensas, que soy una dama.

—¡Yo no he pensado nada raro!

Nabiki desapareció por el pasillo, y Ranma pudo escuchar su risa. ¿Por qué cuando le dijo eso lo hizo pensar justamente en cosas que no debía y más con Akane?... ¡Demonios, todo era culpa de esa Nabiki que lo hizo pensar aquello!

¿Y qué clase de hogar era ese?

.

.

Las escaleras eran viejas; el pasillo estaba bien iluminado. Aunque la casa era antigua estaba limpia y estaba llena de la fragancia de las flores frescas que se repartían en distintos floreros en los pasillos y también en los cuartos, como aquel en que él despertó.

Antes de entrar en la sala, Ranma se mantuvo precavidamente oculto en las sombra de la pared pues quería escuchar. Se encontró con un grupo ruidoso que discutía sin cesar.

—Ranma ya está aquí —dijo Nabiki, a la que reconoció por su voz—. ¡Ranma, pasa!, ¿qué esperas? Aquí nadie va a hacerte nada malo. ¡No tengas miedo!

—¡No tengo miedo! —Ranma apareció con las manos empuñadas. Todavía estaba un poco débil, pero ya conseguía caminar sin caer.

—Sabes que no puedes mentirme —Nabiki sonrió.

En la mesa había otra chica que parecía de su edad, luego supo que era un poco mayor y su nombre era Kasumi Tendo, y era la mayor de las tres hijas de Soun Tendo. Soun era un hombre maduro, de largo cabello y bigote; parecía serio, pero apenas tocaban el tema de Akane estallaba en lágrimas. Nadie en la mesa parecía preocuparse, así que Ranma tampoco lo hizo. Toda la situación le pareció extraña por la normalidad con que la vivían, como el desayuno en una casa familiar cualquiera. Incluso lo de Akane no parecía preocuparlos mucho.

—¿Te inquieta que no nos preocupe la situación de Akane? —le preguntó Nabiki.

—Deja de leerme la mente, tú…

—Telépata —dijo ella—, la telepatía es mi don. El de Kasumi, ya que te lo estás preguntando, es el de la oniromancia.

—¿Lectura de sueños?... ¡Espera, yo no te pregunté eso!

—Pero lo pensaste. Y no solo lectura de los sueños —explicó Nabiki—, Kasumi puede entrar en los sueños de las personas y viajar entre ellos, guiar a otros por sus caminos, incluso alcanzar el mundo onírico.

—¿Los dominios de Umr-At-Tawil? —preguntó Ranma boquiabierto.

Si eso era cierto, entonces esa chica Kasumi sería una oniromante muy poderosa, una bendecida por el primigenio del conocimiento, el todo y la nada, el antes y el después, Yog-sothot.

—Claro que es cierto —replicó en seguida Nabiki—. Pero ella nunca se ha aventurado a ir más allá de los límites. Nuestra madre siempre fue muy estricta al respecto.

—Oh, Akane… —gimoteó el señor Tendo.

—Papá, ya basta, te dijimos que Akane está bien —dijo Nabiki.

Ranma se sentía fuera de lugar, en todo ese tiempo Soun Tendo apenas le dirigió la palabra, era como si él no estuviera allí. Todo lo que hacía era gimotear, llorar y lamentarse.

—Papá nunca ha sido el mismo desde la muerte de nuestra madre —comentó Kasumi, sirviéndole el desayuno a Ranma.

El muchacho no la percibió en ningún momento y se sobresaltó al verla agacharse a su lado. Ella estaba impregnada de la fragancia de flores que llenaba toda la casa.

—Deberías darle las gracias a Kasumi —dijo Nabiki—, ella te trajo de regreso. Tras lo sucedido, tu mente estuvo en la frontera del tiempo y el espacio, por poco no fuiste encontrado y consumido por alguna abominación más allá de la puerta.

—No recuerdo nada —dijo Ranma.

—Es mejor así, ya deberías saber que, de recordar las cosas que viste, habrías perdido la cordura. Los conocimientos sobre el cosmos de los primigenios no puede ser entendido por una mente mortal. Estarías más loco que el director Kuno —Nabiki se quedó pensativa—. Tuviste suerte de que Kasumi te trajera a tiempo.

—Ah… supongo —Ranma se rascó la nuca—. Gra-Gracias… ah…

—Puedes decirme Kasumi —la sonrisa de la muchacha era tan pura que creyó que no podía ser humana, quizás ese era un rasgo que había heredado de su madre.

—Gracias… Kasumi —dijo Ranma. En seguida se volvió hacia Nabiki—. No. No quiero que leas mi mente, gracias. Prefiero preguntar en persona.

—Como quieras, pero ahorrarías mucho tiempo —respondió Nabiki encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Ustedes heredaron dones porque su madre era una súcubo, no es así? ¿Y cómo están tan tranquilas? ¿De verdad saben si Akane está bien?... ¿Y por qué… eh… ustedes… ?

—¿Por qué no te culpamos por lo sucedido? No te preocupes, tarde o temprano sucedería, nuestra madre nos advirtió del peligro que rodeaba a Akane —respondió Nabiki.

—Mamá siempre fue muy cuidadosa, dejó instrucciones y un diario para cada una de nosotras —agregó Kasumi—, así aprenderíamos a usar nuestros dones y nos mantendríamos seguras.

—Con muy bajo perfil para no llamar atención.

—Ranma, lo siento por todas las molestias que te hemos ocasionado como familia —dijo Soun, dirigiéndose a él repentinamente.

Eso lo sorprendió. Era como si recién ese hombre hubiera aparecido allí entre ellos

—No temas, sabemos lo que hiciste por Akane, arriesgaste tu vida por ella. Mi difunta Kimiko siempre supo que llegaría este día, pero… Si hubiera sido más cuidadoso yo…

—Papá, no llores de nuevo —Kasumi le sirvió una taza de té—. Bebe un poco, ya verás que todo estará bien.

Soun se calmó apenas Kasumi posó una mano en su hombro. Ranma lo notó, supuso que las habilidades mentales de las hermanas Tendo eran bastante útiles, y que tenían que ver con su herencia como hijas de una súcubo.

—¡Ranma! —Una pequeña niña con un pijama que le llegaba a las rodillas y una chistosa gorra para dormir con un pompón rosa, apareció en la sala—. ¡Estás despierto!

—¿Maestra Hinako?

La pequeña niña corrió y saltó a los brazos de Ranma.

—¡Ranma, estás vivo! —gritó emocionada—. Pensé que te perdíamos. Creí que íbas a morir, o peor, a ser consumido… ¡Eres un idiota! —le dio un fuerte coscorrón.

—¡Auch! Eso duele, demonios…

—Debería —repuso en seguida la niña—. Eres un alumno ingrato, ¿qué pasaría si mueres? ¿Quién compraría mis golosinas o me ordenaría los juguetes?

—Supuse que su preocupación era muy desinteresada —comentó el chico con sarcasmo—. ¿Y por qué…?

Ranma no terminó la pregunta, pero señaló a la niña de pies a cabeza.

—Tan despistado como siempre —la pequeña adoptó una postura muy seria, como si fuera una maestra adulta a punto de explicar algo a su alumno ignorante—. ¿No recuerdas que te salvé la vida? Ese hechizo por poco revienta tu corazón y destruye tu conciencia. Para salvarte tuve que arriesgarme a destruir el hechizo mismo con un ensalmo, un contra hechizo que liberó la energía de manera caótica. Pero los resultados son impredecibles, y ese hechizo ya te había hecho algo de daño, no sabía si lo conseguirías. Por suerte Kasumi te rescató y trajo tu conciencia a nuestro mundo otra vez.

Ranma se miró el brazo, abriendo y cerrando la mano. Le dolía como los mil demonios, todavía sentía la sangre correr por sus venas tan fría como cuando le pusieron suero y se lo apuraron, aquella vez que tras una batalla con unos cultistas locos terminó en el hospital.

Cuando perdió la conciencia luchando contra el Cardenal, seguramente Yamata-no-Oroshi —el primigenio muerto cuyo fragmento de escencia moraba en su espada— había querido devorar su conciencia. Pactar con los primigenios, o realizar poderosos conjuros invocando su poder, siempre conllevaba un terrible precio que pagar.

Miró a la maestra Hinako, ahora en cuerpo de niña debido a que había usado demasiado de su poder mágico. La mente de ella divagaba entre la de una niña pequeña y la de un adulto, ese era otro de los precios pagados por invocar a Yog-Sothoth, el primigenio del conocimiento y también fuente de la magia.

—Dijeron que Akane estaba bien, ¿cómo lo saben? —preguntó después Ranma mirando a las hermanas Tendo. En sus piernas estaba sentada la pequeña Hinako comiendo el helado que le había dado Kasumi.

—Kasumi —pidió Nabiki para que ella hablara.

Su hermana asintió.

—Puedo viajar entre los sueños de las personas, a veces me sirve para comunicarme con los que me son más cercanos. Anoche busqué a Akane y la encontré, tuvimos una linda charla en un parque con flores y una fuente, también había muchas aves de colores —contó Kasumi—. Akane siempre tiene sueños muy hermosos…

—Kasumi, al punto por favor —insistió Nabiki.

—Oh, sí, lo siento —Kasumi se llevó una mano a la mejilla, un poco avergonzada—. Akane desde pequeña ha sido entrenada para recibirme en sus sueños, de esa forma si sucedía algún percance, como ahora, podríamos comunicarnos sin importar si está dormida…

—O inconsciente, drogada, desmayada. Ya comprendes —intervino Nabiki—. Es un buen medio de protección.

—Aquél hombre malvado necesita a Akane para un ritual —siguió diciendo Kasumi—, y no puede hacerse hasta que las estrellas estén alineadas con la marca de Yog-Sothot, pues es a él al que quiere invocar. Hasta entonces la tendrá retenida y no la lastimará, la necesita saludable, tanto física como mentalmente. Yog-Sothot es muy exigente, no le gustan las ofrendas que no estén en el mejor de los estados, o sería muy peligroso.

—¿Ofrenda?... ¿Qué clase de ofrenda? —preguntó Ranma—. ¿Qué quiere ese idiota con Akane?

Nabiki sonrió ante el tono posesivo de Ranma, y por algo más que leyó en su mente. Miró con complicidad a su hermana Kasumi, que le devolvió una inocente sonrisa.

Soun se aclaró la voz.

—Creo que finalmente debo contar esta historia —dijo el patriarca.

Sus hijas guardaron silencio, incluso Kasumi pareció perder un poco la alegría que irradiaba siempre. Un aire ominoso cubrió la sala y Ranma no sabía si lo había imaginado, pero el sol pareció dejar de brillar sobre el jardín.

—Como ya saben, cazadores de demonios —comenzó a decir Soun—, mi esposa fue una súcubo.

—Sí, lo sabemos —dijo Hinako—. Pero no tenga cuidado con nosotros, solo cazamos a los peligrosos. Tenemos muchos amigos demonios también. Además, por salvar a mi alumno, siento que estamos en deuda con ustedes.

—Gracias, maestra Hinako —Soun asintió y continuó—. Mi esposa me contó que, antes de conocerme, tuvo que escapar de Italia, específicamente de un lugar secreto del Vaticano.

—El Vaticano está lleno de lugares secretos —se quejó Ranma—, eso no es nada nuevo. Si se supieran la mitad de las cosas que pasan ahí…

—Ranma, por favor, no interrumpas —lo regañó Hinako—. Continúe por favor, señor Tendo.

La pequeña Hinako se inclinó apoyando los codos en la mesa, descansando el rostro sobre las manos. Miraba al señor Tendo con una atención casi romántica.

—Mi esposa me reveló que la criaron desde pequeña en el Vaticano, como a una huérfana que tuvo la fortuna de ser preparada para servir a los bondadosos cardenales. Pero ella siempre fue una niña enérgica y curiosa, y de adulta siguió siendo igual —Soun sonrió con ternura y nostalgia. Kasumi se pasó una mano por el rostro, Nabiki se mantuvo erguida, ni siquiera pestañeó, aunque sus ojos brillaron.

—En sus escapadas nocturnas, cuando apenas tenía unos doce años y estaba muy cerca su… madurez, descubrió una luz en una casona de una zona a la que tenía prohibida la entrada la mayoría de la servidumbre. Como imaginarás, el desafío siempre le había gustado, y tras algunos esfuerzos consiguió eludir a los guardias, y según me contó, eran más de lo que ella esperaba encontrar en un aposento de monjes. Lo que vio allí la dejó… aterrada. El edificio estaba lleno de extraños símbolos, luego supo que eran hechizos y maldiciones. Ella los superó porque sin saberlo ya sabía usar algunos de sus «talentos» innatos para ver cosas invisibles, para leer la mente de los guardias y así conocer los caminos seguros, y también para dejar nulos algunos de esos hechizos con solo tocarlos, aunque le doliera un poco hacerlo. Ella no sabía que no era una niña normal, sino una demonio, un súcubo en estado larvario, como le decían allí.

—¿Qué encontró? —preguntó Ranma, teniendo sospechas.

—Kasumi, ¿podrías servirnos un poco más de té?

Kasumi asintió.

—Nabiki, ¿quieres acompañarme? Necesito tu ayuda con la cocina.

Nabiki no protestó, pero en su rostro se notó la inconformidad. Aunque ambas lo supieran, su padre siempre deseó que no conocieran detalles grotescos e innecesarios. Era otro deseo de su difunta madre. Una vez que Hinako, Ranma y él estuvieron solos, Soun movió la mano encima de la mesa y unos pequeños kanjis se iluminaron.

—Usted es un omyoji —se asombró Ranma.

Soun asintió.

—Con esto ni mis hijas ni nadie podrá escuchar lo que aquí hablemos. Y no, Nabiki nunca ha podido leerme la mente, no si no lo deseo —explicó Soun—. Por ser un omyoji de Kioto es que conocí a mi esposa. Como tú, Ranma, tenía la misión de cazarla y… ya sabes —sonrió con picardía mirando al muchacho, que, apenas comprendió, se sonrojó evitándolo con disgusto—. Como decía, siendo apenas una niña mi esposa descubrió un grotesco complejo de investigación, dedicado a los secretos de los primigenios. Al verlo corrió asustada y cayó en un agujero chocando sobre algo duro, y rodó por un montículo lastimándose las rodillas. Al abrir los ojos quedó se quedó sin voz para gritar. Mi esposa descubrió un cerro de huesos humanos apilados, algunos muy antiguos, la mayoría del tamaño de pequeños bebés. Quiso escapar de ese infierno y tomó una puerta que la llevó por un pasillo subterráneo, allí descubrió celdas, y en las celdas mujeres desnudas que luego supo eran como ella: súcubos. La mayoría estaban…

—¿Preñadas? —preguntó Hinako, aun en el cuerpo de una pequeña tenía la agudeza de una adulta.

—Sí —Soun se cubrió el rostro con las manos. Más que la historia, lo que lo afectaba era recordar el dolor y el miedo que aquello había provocado en su esposa—. Ese lugar era una especie de criadero de súcubos. Mi esposa siguió investigando, había camillas como en una consulta de ginecología, también había cunas ensangrentadas y armas horrendas dedicadas a los sacrificios. Para no hacer la historia más espeluznante, les diré que ella descubrió que el Cardenal necesitaba súcubos vírgenes, de manera periódica, para un ritual. Al ser imposible conseguirlas, por la naturaleza misma de las súcubos que apenas entran en este plano lo hacen a través del sueño de los hombres a los que devoran, se propuso «criarlas». Como ya han descubierto con mis hijas, cuando una súcubo engendra hijos con un mortal, la mayoría son niñas y niños mortales, pero con algunas de las habilidades mentales y oníricas que una súcubo posee de forma innata, por ser criaturas de la dimensión de los sueños, servidoras de Umr-At-Tawil, el voluble guardián de la última puerta que lleva a los aposentos de Yog-Sothoth.

—¿Y Akane? —preguntó Ranma.

—Mi hija Akane es, lamentablemente, ese muy raro caso en que nace una súcubo en este plano, el mortal. Y es por niñas como ella que el Cardenal Karolus creó toda esa abominable granja de súcubos. Si nacen niños con habilidades especiales los deja para su servicio personal, o simplemente los sacrifica, como prueba ese lugar de huesos tan espantoso que encontró mi pobre esposa. Luego, si nacen súcubo…

—A algunas las deja para la reproducción y a otras para el ritual —terminó Hinako, con una seriedad aterradora—. Ese hombre es el verdadero demonio… y un _Mago._

Ranma se quedó en silencio. Temió por Akane, se sentía responsable y culpable de la situación de esa chiquilla. Recordó su rostro, sus ojos, su sonrisa en la escuela, su vida normal y pacífica que él había ayudado a destruir, como un peón más de ese maldito Cardenal Karolus. Empuñó su mano fría, sin importar lo mucho que le doliera.

Más le valía a ese maldito viejo que Akane estuviera intacta.

.

.

 _continuará_

.

.

Nota de autora: Yog-Sothoth: Según el propio Lovecraft, el más importante de los dioses primigenios, venerado por los Magos ya que es el dios del conocimiento.

Umr-At-Tawil: El avatar humano de Yog-Sothoth, que se encuentra en el límite entre el mundo real y el de los sueños. No suele causar la locura solo por verlo, a diferencia de los otros primigenios, pero si se quita el velo la contemplación de su horroroso rostro puede destruir la cordura.

Como siempre, gracias a: **Guest, Dee-Dee Zednem, Akkase-Rainda, Haruri Saotome, Caia-chan, Ivarodsan, Noemib**.

Desde mañana estaré de viaje, pero procuraré siempre subir capítulo si el internet me lo permite XD. De todas formas, estén atentos al facebook de **Fantasy Fiction Estudios** porque cualquier noticia la daré por allá.

Gracias a todos por leer. Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	104. El mundo sombrío (parte 6)

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **El mundo sombrío**

 **(parte 6)**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

Golpearon a la puerta dos veces. La tercera vez, Picolet entró sin esperar una invitación y fue seguido por tres sirvientas que acarreaban la cena en una mesita con ruedas. En seguida las sirvientas comenzaron a servir sobre la mesa redonda que había en el cuarto colocando un mantel blanco. Los cubiertos y todos los utensilios eran de plata, las copas de cristal, el vino que acompañaba la comida era de la mejor calidad, traído especialmente de los viñedos de Provenza en Francia. También colocaron una fuente con frutas, una canasta con pan caliente que parecía recién sacado del horno y, al destapar la bandeja, presentaron un platillo hondo lleno de una delicada y aromática crema de verduras, y el segundo platillo eran mariscos recién preparados.

— _Mademoiselle_ Akane, la cena está servida —anunció Picolet haciendo una reverencia, siendo imitado por las tres sirvientas.

Akane no respondió. Sentada en el borde de la cama con mantas y sábanas blancas, y un dosel con cortinas del mismo color, en el centro de la habitación de paredes tan blancas como la nieve, parecía ignorar intencionalmente todo lo que la rodeaba. Mantenía la vista fija hacía el frente, a la pared que era en realidad un ventanal completo hacia la ciudad, como una hermosa jaula para una valiosa, y mucho más bella ave.

—Le hago partícipe también de los más cordiales saludos de Su Excelencia, pidiéndole que considere aceptar su invitación para acompañarlo durante el desayuno.

Akane siguio sin responder. La mirada de Picolet fue de todo menos amable. Se enderezó y dio una orden a las sirvientas, luego las siguió hacia la puerta.

—¿No te molesta? —preguntó Akane de pronto.

Picolet se quedó quieto y esperó. Akane continuó:

—¿No te molesta trabajar para el hombre que asesinó a tu madre?

Las manos de Picolet se tensaron y luego se cerraron despacio apretando los puños. Su rostro se deformó por un momento revelando una sombra de grotesca ira. Al final consiguió calmarse y relajó las manos acomodándose la corbata.

—Creo que está confundida, _mademoiselle_ Akane, pues no tuve el placer de conocer a mi madre…

—Pero sí sabe lo que le pasó —Akane arrugó la falda de su vestido escolar, sus ojos se humedecieron—. Quizás no tenga la habilidad de Nabiki, pero puedo ver ciertos recuerdos, como imágenes, sentimientos del pasado de las personas a las que he tocado. Señor Picolet, creo que usted se sintió muy triste cuando supo del destino de su madre.

—Triste no es la palabra —Picolet se llevó tres dedos a la frente en una postura elegante—, más bien diría «asco». Nací de una repugnante aberración, un pecado hecho carne… Gracias a la bondad de Su Excelencia ahora puedo trabajar para redimirme por mi pecaminoso origen.

Akane se quedó muda, con los labios temblorosos. Ahora podía percibir el rencor y el asco que le provocaba a ese hombre el recuerdo de su madre. En otras ocasiones también había podido percibir sentimientos, como durante el día de ayer, cuando pudo sentir la candidez tan dulce que irradió el muchacho nuevo del salón mientras la observaba. Aquello la había avergonzado un poco, pero también había hecho que su corazón se acelerara como nunca antes había sucedido con los otros muchachos que la miraban en clases. Por eso mismo luego se sintió traicionada de forma más dolorosa al saber que él era _su enemigo_.

Pero jamás Akane había sentido algo tan oscuro y malévolo como lo que emanaba el alma de Picolet Chardin, mezclada con la nauseabunda adoración que ese hombre sentía por la figura del Cardenal.

—¿Qué van a hacerme? —preguntó Akane titubeando.

—Eso lo decidirá Su Excelencia. Pero si dejas de insistir en ser tan arisca y despreciar las bondadosas atenciones que Su Excelencia tiene contigo, y te muestras más agradecida y arrepentida de tu pecaminosa naturaleza, él podría ayudarte a que encuentres un camino hacia la redención. Porque no todas las criaturas de tu especie terminan siendo sacrificadas…

—¿Sacrificadas? —Akane se cubrió la boca con una mano.

—… Otras, más afortunadas, son escogidas para servir a los principios de la divina justicia. Quién sabe, Su Excelencia ha mostrado mucho interés en tu persona, más que con otras de tu especie, quizás podrías ser la afortunada en recibir la bendición de Su Excelencia. Él guarda ese privilegio solo para algunas criaturas corruptas dispuestas a alcanzar la redención, no importando lo repugnante que debe ser para un alma tan pura como la de él yacer junto a un ser de pecado. Tengo entendido que tu abuela recibió esa dicha purificadora, y tu madre habría sido la siguiente en ser escogida, pero la muy malagradecida, fiel a su naturaleza corrupta, huyó traicionando tanta bondad que había recibido, a tan poco de haber alcanzado la madurez para ser _sembrada_ por la semilla divina de Su Excelencia. Tú podrías alcanzar el perdón por el pecado con el que naciste, agravado por el actuar de tu madre, si te muestras dócil y…

—¡Jamás! —Akane se levantó enfurecida—. ¡Nunca! ¡No pienso satisfacer a ese cerdo pervertido, a ese maldito asesino! ¡Prefiero morir antes que dejar que ese sucio monstruo me toque!

—Eres una criatura muy despiadada y malagradecida —susurró Picolet—. Si no fuera por la paciencia de Su Excelencia, yo ya te habría enseñado tu lugar.

Antes de perder el control, Picolet dejó la habitación. La puerta se cerró con fuerza, haciendo temblar la pared. Akane escuchó cómo cerraba la serie de cerrojos dejándola, una vez más, sola en su prisión.

Se dejó caer otra vez sobre la cama. Tenía miedo, a pesar de que Kasumi le había dicho en su sueño que todo estaría bien y que pronto irían por ella. También estaba preocupada, quería saber si ese chico, Ranma Saotome, que gracias a su hermana sabía que había arriesgado su vida para defenderla, se encontraba bien. Le había dicho cosas horribles, se había equivocado con él y lo lamentaba. Solo deseaba tener una oportunidad para poder disculparse.

Su estómago gruñó con fuerza. Apretó los labios. Se levantó enojada y caminó hacia la mesa. Miró los platillos allí dispuestos. Su estómago volvió a gruñir. Entonces levantó la mesa por el borde tirando todos los platos al piso, y regresó satisfecha a la cama sacudiéndose las manos.

.

.

El automóvil de tipo familiar, con tres corridas de asientos, se detuvo a casi cinco cuadras del hotel, cerca de una esquina. Se estacionó con mucha calma. Recién era mediodía y el centro de Nerima estaba lleno de gente y vehículos.

—¿No puedes aparcar más cerca, hijo? —preguntó Soun Tendo, sentado en la segunda hilera.

Asomó la cabeza entre Kasumi y su prometido, que conducía.

—Lo siento, padre Tendo, pero no hay lugar más cerca, ya hemos dado la vuelta a esta calle tres veces —Ono Tofú se ajustó las gafas un poco nervioso por la insistencia de su casi suegro.

—Papá, no podemos ser imprudentes —intervino Kasumi en el asiento del copiloto—, siempre le he dicho a Tofú que hay que velar por las normas del tránsito. No me gusta que él se arriesgue demasiado al volante, sería peligroso.

Tras ella, junto a Soun, Nabiki parecía aburrida.

—Ríndete, papá, sabes que para Kasumi superar los veinte kilómetros por hora es ser imprudente.

—Nabiki, solo intento que Tofú sea cuidadoso —respondió la hermana mayor un poco sonrojada.

—Lo cuidas demasiado, no le va a pasar nada si de vez en cuando acelera un poco más.

—No te preocupes, Nabiki, a mí también me gusta ser prudente —respondió Tofú en tono conciliador.

Tras ellos, en la última fila de asientos, iba Ranma. Estaba vestido con ropas chinas rojas como la sangre, ornadas con emblemas de dragones dorados, y remataba el atuendo con un cinturón negro. La trenza la llevaba atada con una cinta de género negra, cuyas puntas, muy largas, colgaban por su espalda; también usaba brazales dorados en las muñecas.

La pequeña Hinako usaba una gran boina que le colgaba sobre las orejas y le aplastaba el largo cabello contra el rostro, botines cortos que se abultaban alrededor de sus tobillos al quedarle grandes y un vestido negro que le llegaba más abajo de las rodillas; también usaba unos finos brazaletes de plata con forma de dragón que se enroscaban y colgaban de sus brazos a punto de caérseles a cada momento.

Hinako se recogió el cabello con las manos para mirar a Ranma, y éste le devolvió el gesto. Entonces Ranma empujó el asiento de Soun aplastándolo contra Tofú, y abriendo la puerta corredera del automóvil salió seguido por Hinako.

—Gracias por todo, desde aquí caminaremos —dijo el muchacho.

—Será mejor que esperen aquí —ordenó la pequeña Hinako, que luchaba para que la boina no le tapara los ojos.

La gente en las calles retrocedía ante la extraña vista de ese muchacho que parecía estar disfrazado para una convención de otakus, empuñando solo el mango de una katana, y una niña con ropas que le quedaban muy grandes.

—¿Es seguro que están allí? —preguntó Ranma.

Hinako asintió.

—Gracias a los dones de Kasumi y Nabiki conectándose con los pensamientos de Akane, triangulamos su posición en el espacio y el tiempo dijo —dijo la maestra—. _Mago_ o no, no existe manera de desorientar ese método para hallar las coordenadas de un alma. Además, la orden me confirmó que ese nuevo hotel de lujo, _Andaz Tokyo Toranomon Hills_ , no es más que una tapadera del _Crepúsculo de plata_ en la ciudad.

—¿Cómo que tapadera? —preguntó Ranma—. ¿No se supone que la única orden del _Crepúsculo de Plata_ en Japón somos nosotros?

—Según parece, la _Logia_ quiere que otras órdenes comiencen a operar, o más bien, por orden de un _Mago_ en específico, que sabes es uno de nuestros líderes supremos, el primero que hasta ahora sabemos que existe de verdad. Ranma, si quieres desafiarlo estarías enfrentándote no al Vaticano, sino a nuestra propia orden. O a una de ellas.

El muchacho no respondió. Hinako asintió, dando largos trancos con sus cortas piernas, intentando que Ranma no la dejara atrás.

—El gran maestro Happosai dijo que no se opondría a tus acciones. Parece que tampoco está feliz con que le impongan competencia dentro de sus dominios.

—¿Pero...? —preguntó el muchacho.

—Tampoco recibiremos ayuda alguna. Si caemos, lo haremos como un par de rebeldes, no como miembros de _La orden de Todo Vale_. El maestro no quiere comenzar una guerra civil, menos contra un _Mago_ , que está por encima de su nivel.

—Ese viejo cobarde quiere que hagamos el trabajo… Espere —Ranma se detuvo—, ¿cómo que «si caemos»? Usted no tiene que venir.

—Ranma, soy tu maestra, no te atrevas a darme órdenes.

—¡Estamos a punto de traicionar a la _Logia!_ —exclamó Ranma.

—No a la _Logia,_ sino a una sola _Orden_ rival de delincuentes que requiere disciplina.

—No me mienta, aunque sea un mal estudiante hasta yo sé que la desobediencia a un superior se paga con la muerte, o algo peor.

—¿Y?, ¿vas a retroceder ahora acaso? —preguntó Hinako.

—No. Voy a recuperar a Akane.

—Pues yo tampoco. No le perdonaré a ese estúpido Cardenal Karolus el que haya lastimado a mi mejor alumno.

—Soy su único alumno…

—Deja de distraerte, Ranma. Ahora apresúrate, deja de hablar tanto y muévete, tenemos trabajo que hacer —ordenó la pequeña apurándose y dejándolo atrás.

Ranma resopló con fuerza y la siguió, pero tras algunos pasos no pudo evitar sonreír.

.

.

La gente en la entrada del hotel, con sus maletas y bolsos, retrocedió al ver entrar a dos personajes tan llamativos. Hinako y Ranma se detuvieron frente al botones que estaba en la puerta. El hombre, dudando, les abrió y los dos avanzaron decididos. Ninguno le dejó propina.

Había un largo mesón en la recepción, uno de los encargados se acercó a ellos rápidamente, mientras otro más atrás tomó el teléfono.

—Disculpen, pero este no es lugar para niños…

—Venimos a hacer una visita nada placentera al Cardenal Karolus —dijo Ranma—. Si quiere puede avisarle de nuestra llegada.

—Ranma, qué directo —se asombró Hinako, tan calmada como él—. ¿No se suponía que tenías un plan?

—Éste es el plan.

—Debí suponerlo —lamentó la pequeña.

—No sé de lo que me están hablando —replicó el encargado—, será mejor que se retiren o tendré que llamar a seguridad.

Ranma miró hacia la derecha, donde un par de hombres robustos, armados con bastones, aparecieron rápidamente en la recepción. Hinako miró hacia la izquierda, otros cinco aparecieron por ese lado, también armados.

—Cuidado, Ranma, solo son humanos normales.

—Lo sé —respondió el muchacho.

La seguridad no era tan dura como esperaba. Ranma se deshizo de los dos guardias, uno cayó sobre un sillón al lado de una anciana, que gritó estrangulando a su perro faldero; el otro voló y se deslizó sobre el mostrador, al tiempo que la recepcionista se agachaba para evitarlo. Al mirar hacia atrás, Ranma descubrió que los otros cinco sujetos yacían inconscientes a los pies de una adulta Hinako, con su vestido, antes holgado, ahora ajustado a su sensual figura como un mini vestido, la boina coronando su cabeza y los brazaletes con forma de dragón girando alrededor de sus antebrazos.

—¿Cómo?... ¿Ya absorbió la fuerza vital de estos tipos? ¿No que se supone era peligroso, inhumano, y que no le gustaba hacerlo?

—Medidas necesarias, Ranma, y mientras no mueran no he cometido ningún crimen.

Ranma se encogió de hombros.

Caminaron con paso firme y ritmo elegante ante la confundida y asustada mirada del resto de las personas en la recepción del hotel, que escapaba de ellos.

Llegaron al pasillo de los elevadores.

—¿Sabes en qué piso la tienen? —preguntó Hinako.

—No —respondió Ranma con sinceridad.

Hinako dio un largo suspiró.

—Existen dos pisos ocultos del resto, no se pueden ver ni alcanzar a menos que conozcas el contra hechizo. Tienes suerte de que te acompañara.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron. Un grupo de templarios con espadas estaba en su interior. Se miraron confundidos entre ellos y luego a Ranma y Hinako. Reaccionaron dando gritos de batalla, Ranma y Hinako también, y ambos grupos se enfrascaron en una lucha.

Las espadas se deslizaron por el pulido piso del hotel, otra se clavó en la pared de concreto; un par de templarios volaron estrellándose de espaldas del otro lado del pasillo, uno salió gritando, quemándose vivo. Una espada partida en dos rebotó por el piso y otro templario voló de cabeza hasta golpear contra el suelo. Ranma se sacudió las manos al entrar al elevador, Hinako se ajustó el borde de su cortísimo vestido, que se le había subido un poco más de la cuenta, parándose al lado de Ranma.

—Esperen un momento —Nabiki apareció tras ellos, saltando los cuerpos de los inconscientes templarios, y se detuvo dentro del elevador con gran calma.

Kasumi la seguía, tardó un poco porque comenzó a disculparse con los templarios, hasta que Nabiki la apresuró, cansada de sostener la puerta con el botón.

—¿Qué están haciendo aquí? —preguntó Ranma, sorprendido.

—Akane es nuestra hermana —dijo Nabiki—. No podemos dejarla en manos de un chico que ni supo hacer su trabajo la primera vez.

Ranma apretó los dientes acusando el duro golpe. Kasumi levantó una pequeña cesta.

—Yo traje los bocadillos.

—¿Hay onigiri de atún? —preguntó Hinako con entusiasmo.

Ranma se cubrió el rostro con la mano. No importaba, después de todo ya estaba allí y solo debía preocuparse de una cosa: Akane.

.

.

 _continuará_

.

.

Nota de autora: Creo que no hay nada que aclarar hoy XD. Muchas gracias por leer.

Gracias **Ivarodsan, Guest, Akkase-Rainda, Akai27, Any-chan, Rosefe-123, Dee-Dee Zednem, Haruri Saotome.**

Nos vemos mañana.

Romina.


	105. El mundo sombrío (parte 7)

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **El mundo sombrío**

 **(parte 7)**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron. La suave música de jazz estilo _bossa_ _nova_ los inundó. Ante ellos se extendía el fastuoso restaurante del hotel, los comensales miraron sorprendidos a la particular comitiva dentro del elevador. Ranma alzó una ceja, Hinako dio una mordida a su onigiri, Kasumi saludó a la gente con la mano y una gran sonrisa, y Nabiki presionó de nuevo el botón para que se cerraran las puertas del ascensor.

.

.

—Usted no lo comprende. Mi hija ha sido secuestrada por un malvado Cardenal del Vaticano, que en realidad es un poderoso _Mago_ , uno de los líderes más importantes y peligrosos de la logia secreta del _Crepúsculo_ _de_ _plata_. Mi hija nació súcubo, como su madre, y es virgen, por eso quiere sacrificarla y usar su sangre para hacer alguna clase de oscuro pacto con Yog-Sothoth, el primigenio dios del conocimiento, señor de la magia, cuya presencia pondría en peligro al mundo entero. ¡Oficial, necesitamos salvar a mi pequeña! —reclamó Soun, colgándose de la camisa del asustado policía—. ¿Cómo puede ser tan cruel y multarnos? ¿No se da cuenta que tuvimos que hacerlo para que dos expertos cazadores de demonios puedan rescatarla? ¡Nosotros somos los buenos!

—Señor, no sé de qué me habla —respondió el policía intentando sacárselo de encima—, si su hija está desaparecida le ruego que lo reporte en la comisaría más cercana. Yo solo cumplo con mi deber, ¡se encuentran mal estacionados y les pondré una multa!

—Pero mi hija, ¡mi hija! —lloriqueó Soun.

—Lo siento —dijo Tofú tras ellos—, creo que dejé mis documentos en casa.

—¡Mi hija!

—¡Señor, suélteme!... ¡Suélteme o tendré que arrestarlo! —avisó el policía.

.

.

Las puertas del ascensor volvieron a abrirse. Las mujeres que usaban los aparatos del gimnasio del hotel se quedaron mirando al grupo reunido dentro del elevador. Ranma cerró los ojos perdiendo la paciencia. Hinako, con granos de arroz alrededor de la boca, bebió un poco de té, que Kasumi le sirvió en la tapa de un pequeño termo. Nabiki, sin decir nada, volvió a presionar el botón y las puertas se cerraron.

—¡Maldición! —exclamó Ranma—. ¿No se supone que sabía lo que estaba haciendo?

—No puedo concentrarme con el estómago vacío —se excusó Hinako.

—Pero ya se comió tres onigiris.

—Me falta el postre —respondió la maestra haciéndose la ofendida.

—Lo siento, olvidé los pasteles en la casa de Tofú anoche —se disculpó Kasumi.

—¿Y qué hacías anoche en…? ¿Y cuándo fuiste? —preguntó Nabiki intrigada y sorprendida.

—Ah…

—Basta de estupideces, ¿por qué no hace de una vez un poco de magia y libera el sello de ese famoso piso secreto?

—Está bien, lo intentaré de nuevo —dijo Hinako, limpiándose los granos de las mejillas.

La maestra se concentró y la luz del elevador comenzó a parpadear. Entonces las paredes parecieron moverse y curvarse durante un momento, pasando de cóncavas a convexas y viceversa. Pero apenas un parpadeo después estaban de nuevo quieras y lisas, como si nada hubiera pasado.

—¿Y? ¿Ahora que pasa?

Hinako no respondió, arrugó la frente. Se concentró de nuevo, pero todo salió igual. Al abrirse las puertas del ascensor vieron que estaban ante un pasillo de un piso cualquiera. Una señora esperaba para entrar, pero Nabiki la detuvo.

—Lo siento, este elevador está en mantención —dijo, cerrándole la puerta en la cara.

—Esto es muy extraño, ¿de verdad pueden sentir a su hermana aquí? —preguntó Ranma.

—Sí, Akane está aquí, puedo escuchar su voz en mis pensamientos —respondió Kasumi.

Nabiki no dijo nada, solo alzó una ceja, como dudando de las capacidades mágicas de los cazadores.

—Debe ser eso entonces… —murmuró Hinako como para sí misma.

—¿Qué?

—Que el poder del Cardenal Karolus es superior al mío.

Ranma casi se va al piso.

—Maldición, ¡eso lo sabemos desde el principio! ¿Entonces no puede abrirnos una puerta?

—Pero hay algo más —dijo Hinako—, no he podido encontrar ninguno de los hechizos que conozco que normalmente se usan para sellar espacios secretos. Incluso probé un par que provocan distorsiones temporales… No sé qué pueda ser, o dónde están. Oh, no, quizás… —Hinako se llevó la mano a la sien, pensando—. Nabiki, permíteme un momento.

Nabiki retrocedió y Hinako posó su mano sobre los botones. Entonces la luz parpadeó y otra vez vieron por un corto momento a las paredes cambiar de forma y luego volver a quedar normales. Pero ahora el panel con los botones había cambiado, y en su lugar había una placa de color carmesí, con los bordes con formas grotescas, como si fuera carne cortada con sangre fresca goteando sobre la superficie. Y la carne parecía estar viva, se agitaba como si respirara y en el centro había una hendidura con forma de cerrojo. Kasumi retrocedió asustada, Nabiki no dijo nada, pero también dio un precavido paso hacia atrás.

—¿Es lo que imagino? —preguntó Ranma. Algo había aprendido por los constantes esfuerzos de Hinako de enseñarle.

—Sí, por eso no podía encontrar el hechizo que oculta el piso secreto: porque nunca hubo uno en realidad. Las hermanas Tendo pueden encontrar a Akane a través del mundo onírico, pero eso no significa que Akane esté ya físicamente en este plano.

—¡El edificio es un portal! —exclamó Ranma preocupado.

—Exacto, es una puerta, y si no está asegurada podría ser un punto de acceso para peligrosos seres del cosmos, incluso podría llamar la atención de un primigenio —explicó la maestra Hinako.

Los portales a este mundo desde otras dimensiones son el principal peligro que enfrenta nuestro mundo. Puntos donde la membrana que separa las dimensiones es más frágil, y por donde se filtran las horrendas criaturas de otras dimensiones queriendo invadirnos. Pero lo más peligroso es que esos portales pueden ser el punto de entrada para un dios antiguo, una criatura primigenia, que puede condenar al mundo mortal a un futuro sombrío, como ya está escrito que tarde o temprano sucederá.

—Lamentablemente no sé cómo pasar esta prueba —dijo Hinako con honestidad—. Si lo intento abrir a la fuerza ya no seré capaz de cerrarlo y podríamos traer un mal mucho mayor a este mundo… a menos que tengamos la llave.

—¿Una llave como esta? —preguntó Kasumi.

—Ah, esa llave, la había olvidado —dijo Nabiki.

Kasumi había sacado del bolsillo de su vestido una pequeña llave de plata, de diseño antiguo, pero resplandeciente como si fuera nueva.

—¡Una llave de plata! —exclamaron Hinako y Ranma a la vez.

—¿Es tan importante? —preguntó Kasumi—. Mamá nos la dejó, dijo que debíamos cuidar de ella.

—Una llave de plata abre todas las puertas —respondió Hinako—, es uno de los tesoros más importantes, un regalo directo de _Nyarlathotep, el caos reptante_.

—¿Nyrla… qué? —preguntó Nabiki intrigada.

—Es el mensajero de los dioses exteriores, aunque uno de ellos también, el menos poderoso en apariencia pero el único que no está exiliado y vive con nosotros en nuestro plano. Y quizás el único que no trata con indiferencia a los humanos, como el resto de los primigenios, que nos consideran tan interesantes como un grano de arena en la playa —respondió la maestra Hinako—. Tratar con él puede ser de ayuda, o también puede ser una completa locura. Se dice que es incluso uno de los líderes de la _Logia_ , o un consejero de ellos, y es quién inicia a los miembros de rangos superiores para que tengan contacto en persona con las entidades más aterradoras. Él es el que le entrega este regalo a algunos.

—La llave de plata que abre todas las puertas —murmuró Ranma recordando lo descrito en el _Necronomicón_ —, la llave de plata que abrirá la última puerta.

—Si su madre tiene una, es que en algún momento debe haber tratado con él. Qué interesante regalo, esto sí que es un golpe de suerte o… No importa, no podemos pensar en eso ahora —Hinako cambió el tema, no podía preocupar al resto—. Kasumi, te ruego que uses la llave.

Kasumi asintió. Se acercó al cerrojo de carne con miedo, pero lo hizo por su hermana Akane. Cerrando los ojos comenzó a hundirla, se escucharon gritos de dolor, como de un coro venido de lejos; imágenes aterradoras los invadieron a todos, como si se las metieran directamente en sus cabezas: ciudades asoladas, desiertos de cristal blanco entre las ruinas, flores de carne sobre mares de cuerpos flotando encima de aguas rojas, los cielos quemados abiertos al cosmos, sonidos grotescos de las flautas de la corte de Azathot, el destructor…

—No teman —dijo Kasumi—, todo estará bien.

Su sola voz provocó la calma a todos, como si los hubieran sacudido despertándolos de una pesadilla. Kasumi estaba de pie ante ellos, con las manos unidas y una cálida sonrisa.

Pero elevador ya no era el mismo, las paredes eran ahora de terciopelo carmesí con bordados dorados, había espejos que en sus marcos de oro tenían grabados rostros de bebés con gestos de dolor y terror, con las bocas abiertas como si gritaran.

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó Ranma con una horrible jaqueca.

—Cruzamos la membrana dimensional —respondió Hinako—, fuimos invadidos por _el_ _todo_ , que es el conocimiento de los primigenios, pues en estas dimensiones el tiempo no existe. Vimos el pasado y el futuro a la vez, la época cuando los seres primigenios poblaban la tierra antes de su exilio, y también el final de ésta era.

—Rayos, eso no fue agradable, espero que nunca suceda —pensó Ranma en voz alta.

—Pero pasará, Ranma. Lo que vimos no es un posible futuro, sino un futuro que ya ha pasado.

—¿Entonces qué sentido tiene…?

—Basta, Ranma, no caigas en esos pensamientos o tu cordura podría romperse por completo —avisó Hinako—. En nuestras manos está evitar que suceda en nuestras vidas. Es mejor que pase en cien o en mil años antes que mañana; puede que sea egoísta, pero es lo más realista que podemos ser. Si te responsabilizas por todo lo único que conseguirás será quebrarte como muchos otros hechiceros al conocer la verdad. Mantente centrado, enfócate en lo que es importante para ti, piensa en esta chica Akane, en salvarla, en proteger la vida que tienes. No te dejes acechar por el conocimiento y sus oscuras verdades, o tu mente no lo soportará. La vida sencilla es la mejor de todas.

—Creo entenderlo…

—Pues no sé ustedes —se quejó Nabiki—, pero yo tuve que soportar mis visiones y la de todos ustedes juntas, así que merezco a lo menos una semana de vacaciones después de esto. Gracias, Kasumi.

—Hablando de poderes mentales, deberíamos darle las gracias a Kasumi, ella nos mantuvo enteros al cruzar, o no lo hubiéramos soportado. Nuestras mentes estuvieron a punto de quebrarse —dijo Hinako.

—Gracias, pero no fui yo —respondió Kasumi con honestidad y una inocente sonrisa—. Akane lo hizo, yo solo serví como un canal.

—¿A-Akane? —Ranma tartamudeó.

—Ella puede entender los sentimientos de las personas, pero también influenciarlos. Todos a su alrededor siempre se sienten más fuertes o más felices —explicó Kasumi—, y cuando caímos en la oscuridad ella escuchó mi voz, y a través de mí pudo usar sus habilidades.

—Impresionante —comentó Hinako—, esa chica Akane creó una barrera mental, y lo hizo a través de Kasumi. Sí, son grandes talentos, no cualquiera puede resistir tanta presión mental, pero Akane fue capaz de soportar la presión mental sobre todos nosotros a la vez. Y Kasumi consiguió canalizarla.

—Pero no lo hicimos solas, Nabiki nos ayudó —confesó Kasumi.

—Oh, ahora veo, Nabiki ayudó con su influencia telepática —pensó Hinako en voz alta—. Akane creó la barrera mental, Kasumi la transmitió a su alrededor y Nabiki la potenció, así fue como Akane pudo protegernos a todos, de otra manera no tendría suficiente fuerza. Las hermanas Tendo son realmente maravillosas, juntas tienen un gran poder, mucho más allá de algo que haya visto, o que fuera registrado en la biblioteca de la _Orden_.

—No entiendo nada —dijo Ranma.

Nabiki sonrió.

—Lo siento, cuñadito, pero ahora tienes que trabajar también. No podemos hacer todo por ti siempre.

—¡¿Cómo me llamaste?!

—Suficiente, ya llegamos —dijo Hinako.

.

.

El ascensor se detuvo y la puerta, ahora de rejas, se abrió. Ante ellos había un largo pasillo de diseño complejo, alfombrado con el mismo terciopelo carmesí de bordados dorados, pero con exageradas formas rectangulares que sobresalían de los techos y paredes. A uno de los lados había una serie de arcos, como ventanales, en los que podía observarse el exterior.

Un mundo completamente distinto los esperaba afuera. El océano era de un intenso color rojo como la sangre. Había torres que emergían desde las aguas, de formas extrañas, como si fueran un reflejo que se veía a través de un espejo quebrado, y eran tan altas que parecían alcanzar el cosmos. No había sol, solo estrellas, pero la luz que lo envolvía todo parecía hacer que fuera de día.

Había extrañas criaturas que sobrevolaban las aguas, como ojos rodeados de formas cambiantes, o tentáculos entre esferas de carne, que se daban caza entre sí, devorándose sin piedad, gimiendo como bebés asustados.

—Ya no estamos en nuestro mundo —dijo Hinako—. Hemos sido transportados a un plano muy distinto, espero que no al dominio de un primigenio del que no nos podamos ocultar.

—¿Son ruinas? —preguntó Nabiki.

—El cosmos está lleno de sistemas estelares, con mundos en ruinas por culpa de los primigenios y sus ansias de conquista. La tierra no será la excepción. Los que una vez habitaron este mundo ahora deben ser parte del dios antiguo que los devoró —Hinakó titubeó—, o parte de ese océano viscoso.

—Oh, eso no parece muy bueno —comentó Kasumi.

—Este lugar es escalofriante —dijo Ranma, pensando que un día así terminaría la tierra.

—Debemos encontrar a Akane y salir antes de que esta influencia abominable destruya como un veneno nuestras mentes —sentenció Hinako.

Siguieron el pasillo, cautelosos, pues no querían llamar la atención de ninguna de esas criaturas extrañas y grotescas, hasta que se encontraron con un arco de piedra, y tras él una extensa plataforma. Supusieron que estaban en un enorme balcón sobre una torre como las otras que los rodeaban en el océano. Lo más aterrador fue encontrase allí con el Cardenal Karolus y Picolet, que los esperaban sentados en una larga mesa, como si fuera un banquete servido para sus invitados.

—Buenas tardes, señoritas; y tú, niño entrometido —saludó el Cardenal Karolus con una sonrisa tan dulce como la que usaba para hablar a sus fieles en la iglesia—. ¿No tienen hambre? He preparado un pequeño entremés para ustedes.

La mesa estaba puesta con copas y utensilios de diseños escalofriantes, con rostros en gestos de dolor; garras y fauces grabadas en cada utensilio y uñas afiladas en los bordes de las copas. Los platos estaban llenos de carne con una textura desconocida, con colores extraños y verduras que parecían sacadas de una película de horror, con tallos que se movían como tentáculos. Las copas estaban llenas de un líquido negruzco, pero que tenía el aroma de la sangre.

—¿Dónde está Akane? —Ranma se adelantó extendiendo el brazo, queriendo proteger a las chicas.

—¿No desean comer primero? —Karolus alzó una ceja—. Bien, si así lo desean.

El Cardenal miró hacia un costado y ellos siguieron sus ojos. Kasumi se tapó la boca con las manos y Nabiki apretó los dientes, Hinako dejó escapar un quejido de preocupación.

—¡No! —Ranma apretó el mango de su katana—. ¡Akane!

En lo alto de una punta afilada, como otras que sobresalían de la torre, Akane colgaba sobre el vacío atada de las muñecas, con los brazos extendidos. Al escuchar que la llamaban alzó el rostro lentamente, parecía débil, como si hubiera colgado por mucho tiempo, pero al verlos allí sonrió.

—Ranma… viniste. Lo siento… dudé de ti…

—Akane… ¡Akane, espera, te sacaré de aquí! —Ranma corrió hacia ella.

Sin embargo, el piso se abrió formando una grieta y Ranma se detuvo arrastrando los pies, quedando en el borde. Todo un trozo de la plataforma se desplomó y la punta de piedra de la que colgaba Akane quedó más apartada.

Pero lo más espantoso fue lo que vio Ranma a sus pies. En mitad del mar rojo, a cientos de metros de caída libre, podía verse un gran pozo como una boca abierta que se movía como si respirara. Del agua sobresalían otras formas a su alrededor, como tentáculos y esferas de carne; había ojos enormes de distintos tamaños, algunos deformes, y todos lagrimando el mismo líquido rojo en el que estaban flotando. También se abrían cortes sangrantes que luego mostraban dientes, convirtiéndose en bocas feroces que babeaban más sangre y otros líquidos negros y brillantes, de apariencia viscosa.

Ranma vio los brazos como tentáculos de esa criatura enroscarse alrededor en las torres más cercanas. También notó que otras torres en realidad no eran de roca, sino que eran protuberancias carnosas y con durezas como huesos. Entonces Ranma comprendió que esa torre no era más que el fragmento de una estructura ensartada en esa masa de carne, con tentáculos abiertos que expulsaban, como chimeneas, veneno hacia el cosmos. Y todo el océano era en realidad una capa de fluidos corporales y sangre que cubrían a ese ser.

Las criaturas que volaban, y otras que nadaban, de formas físicas que no se podían narrar —porque los mismos jóvenes no podían entenderlas ni recordarlas apenas dejaban de verlas— eran parte de ese ser, como si fueran organismos y parásitos que lo habitaran.

Grandes tentáculos emergieron de pronto, con partes de roca pegados a ellos, como si fueran ruinas de una antigua civilización consumida. Garras y huesos que se confundían con las antiguas torres, tentáculos carnosos y palpitantes, se elevaron en el horizonte, muchos de ellos tan altos que Ranma creyó que llegarían a tocar las estrellas. Entonces sintió que se sumergía en la locura, era un terror que sacudía todas sus células, algo tan antiguo como sus instintos, un miedo que venía desde los antepasados de la humanidad.

Ranma supo entonces que todo ese mundo era la criatura, todo ese planeta era un ser viscoso, lleno de un hambre sangrienta y con una dormida conciencia malévola, pero que aún en sus sueños transmitía hasta sus mentes las más oscuras pulsaciones de maldad y terror. Y ellos estaban en medio de ella, ellos estaban sobre la superficie de un primigenio tan grande como un planeta.

—Bienvenidos, mis queridos niños, al cuerpo de Shub-Niggurath —dijo el Cardenal Karolus, bebiendo una copa llena de ese líquido viscoso, negruzco y brillante, la sangre del primigenio.

.

.

 _continuará_

 _._

 _._

Nota de autora: Gracias por leer. Como siempre, agradezco especialmente a quienes se toman el tiempo de dejarme un review, disculpen que no pueda responderle a cada uno, sigo aquí disfrutando de mis vacaciones :D

Gracias a: **Caro-azuul, Azulmitla, Akkase-Rainda, Maat Sejmet, Zagashi, Akai27, Esmeralda Saotom, Dee-Dee Zednem, Caia-chan, Haruri Saotome**.

Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	106. El mundo sombrío (final)

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **El mundo sombrío**

 **(final)**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

—¿Que pretendes con Akane? —preguntó Ranma desesperado.

—¿No es lógico? —respondió el cardenal Karolus—. Quiero dar un pequeño banquete de buenos días a nuestra amada madre y destructora: Shub _-_ Niggurath. La progenitora del millar de bestias, la estrella roja que devora los mundos, finalmente despertará de su eterno letargo. En esta chica, Akane, he encontrado finalmente a la súcubo perfecta para hacerlo. ¿O creen en verdad que alguien de mis recursos lo dejaría todo al azar?

—No entiendo de lo que está hablando —dijo Ranma.

Nabiki se mordió los dedos para asegurarse de que no se trataba de una pesadilla, tras cerciorarse habló incrédula:

—Entonces, el escape de mamá, ¿también fue planeado?

—Así es, niña —respondió Karolus–. Gracias a la sangre de súcubos vírgenes he vivido más de mil años, y todo este tiempo he debido soportar cómo los otros Cardenales y Su Santidad jugaban con las almas de los humanos buscando objetivos pueriles. ¡De la misma forma desperdician el poder de los primigenios en estúpidas contiendas! No, ellos no entienden los secretos del cosmos y su eternidad, ¿imaginan la belleza de ser parte de un todo superior?

—¿Dice que desea ser parte de un primigenio? —preguntó Hinako—. Es una locura. A ellos no les importamos.

—No a todos. Algunos solo nos apartarían como a moscas, otros nos aplastarían como hormigas en su camino —dijo el Cardenal—. Pero Shub-Niggurath es diferente, ella es insaciable, nos devoraría y con ello nos haría parte de su todo, de su cuerpo, del mar de fluidos que la rodean como un bello vestido. Seríamos su alimento, ¿no lo ven? Y así aseguraríamos nuestra eternidad en su seno, juntos como uno por siempre.

—Este tipo está realmente loco —comentó Nabiki—, mucho peor que Kuno.

—Quizás le faltó un poco de amor cuando era un niño —dudó Kasumi.

—No lo creo, Kasumi —respondió su hermana.

—Pero para despertar a Shub-Niggurath del encantamiento al que fue sometida por el egoísta de Yog-Sothoth —siguió diciendo el Cardenal—, que la exilió aquí en los confines del cosmos para contener su hambre de mundos, se necesitaba más que la poderosa sangre de una súcubo virgen como catalizador: necesitaba también que el alma de esta súcubo fuera pura, que creciera y viviera con el corazón ingenuo de una mortal. Así la devoradora de mundos despertaría no solo por el sabor de la sangre de un demonio del mundo onírico, una hija de su enemigo Yog-Sothoth, sino que también degustaría de la mente y recuerdos de esa niña, el conocimiento de la ingenuidad sabrosa de los terrícolas y de su aparente estado de bienestar, que solo significaría que a Yog-Sothot este mundo le importa para no haberlo ya destruido. El hambre por nuestro mundo será más grande ante su deseo de devorar el juguete predilecto de su enemigo, y así se dirigirá a nuestro mundo antes que a cualquier otro. No serán mil o diez mil años, sino semanas, días, para que la estrella roja alcance nuestro sistema y entonces… ¡Seremos finalmente uno con ella!

—¡No soy un entremés! —se quejó Akane, recobrando algo de sus fuerzas.

—Eso jamás va a suceder, ya tengo demasiado de todo esto —dijo Rama—. Es hora de recuperar a Akane y largarnos de aquí.

Ranma corrió hacia el inicio de la viga como de hueso, pero para su sorpresa, Picolet se cruzó y desenfundó su sable.

—Lo lamento, _mon ami_ , pero no puedes interrumpir la grandiosa cena que preparó Su Excelencia parte nuestra madre.

—¡Idiota!, ¿quieres que destruyen nuestro mundo?

—Seremos eternos, Ranma.

—¡Ranma! —grito Akane, queriendo balancearse.

—¡Resiste, Akane, ya voy!

—¡Cuidado! —le advirtió la chica.

Picolet se adelantó atacando a Ranma con una estocada, el muchacho consiguió evadirlo usando parte del mango de la katana como un escudo que desvío al sable. Entonces contraatacó barriendo el piso con una patada, que Picolet evitó dando un salto hacia atrás.

—Eres hábil, Ranma… _où tu vas?_

Ranma no se había quedado para charlar, apenas Picolet se distrajo ya corría otra vez hacia la viga. Dio un salto y cayó sobre ella, la viga era redonda, de apenas un par de metros de diámetro, lo que hacía difícil el equilibrarse, pero con agilidad Ranma comenzó a avanzar en dirección a Akane.

—¡Ya voy, Akane, espérame!

—No puedo ir a ninguna parte, bobo —Akane resopló agotada—. ¡Ranma, atrás!

El chico miró por encima de su hombro, Picolet lo había seguido y se equilibraba con un poco más de dificultad.

—¿Es que no te cansas?

— _Jamais, mon ami_ —Picolet sacó una daga de debajo de su chaqueta—. _Mademoiselle_ Akane _es_ necesaria para nosotros. Pero no temas, pronto estarás junto a ella.

Picolet lanzó la daga. Ranma se giró a tiempo, golpeando la daga con el mango de la katana para evitar que lo alcanzara; sin embargo, el movimiento lo hizo perder el equilibrio y extendió los brazos y comenzó a moverlos de un lado al otro para no caer.

—¡Ranma, sostente! —gritó Akane.

—¡¿Y de qué?! —reclamó el chico moviendo los brazos desesperado.

—¡Ya te tengo, Ranma!

Picolet cargó contra Ranma corriendo sin cuidado sobre la viga. Lanzó una estocada. Ranma se lanzó hacia un lado dejando que el sable pasara por su costado, y se agarró del cuerpo de Picolet, lo que hizo que ambos cayeran.

Ranma se sostuvo con una mano de la viga. Picolet cayó, pero con terquedad se agarró de los tobillos de Akane con ambas manos, perdiendo el sable en el vacío.

—¡Ah, no, suéltame! —reclamó Akane sintiendo el peso de Picolet—, ¡y no te atrevas a mirar hacia arriba, degenerado!

—Mis perdones, _mademoiselle Akane_ , no fue mi intención…

Ranma se guardó el mango de la katana en el cinturón y con ambas manos intentó abrazarse de la viga para trepar, pero resbaló por lo difícil que era y quedo otra vez colgado de una mano.

—¡Demonios! —Ranma notó que la cadena que ataba las muñecas de Akane comenzó a rechinar por el peso de los dos que colgaban de ella.

Akane se quejó, las muñecas le dolían como si la cadena se las fuera a cortar de cuajo por culpa de Picolet, pero no quería moverse mucho, pues no deseaba que ese hombre, aunque fuera su enemigo, cayera al vacío.

Ranma no tenía tiempo que perder, comenzó a deslizarse colgado de las manos, estaba muy cerca de Akane, no podía dejarla ahora.

—Espera, Akane, ya voy…

.

.

El cardenal Karolus se levantó de la mesa.

—Ese niño estúpido —murmuró, perdiendo un poco la confianza—. Lo arruinará todo si salva a la chica.

No alcanzó a avanzar porque Hinako Ninomiya se interpuso.

—No deberías ignorarme… ¡Ah!

Su cuerpo fue arrojado hacia un costado con un simple movimiento de mano de Karolus.

—Niña insolente, ¿no conoces tu lugar?... ¿Cómo te atreves a desafiar al que ha comulgado con los poderosos del cosmos?

Hinako no respondió, mostrando los dientes apoyó una mano en el suelo y con sus dedos dibujó un rápido kanji que brilló como una brasa.

— _Kasai no sosen_.

—¿Qué…?

Un círculo de luz se dibujó a los pies de Karolus, y antes de que el Cardenal pudiera reaccionar se levantó una columna de fuego que lo envolvió, incinerándolo.

—Lo lamento… no tenía otra opción… ¡¿Cómo es posible?!

De entre las llamas apareció la silueta de Karolus. El Cardenal caminó con los brazos extendidos, emergiendo indemne de las llamas, sin que ni siquiera sus largos ropajes se hubieran encendido.

—Pobre pequeña, ¿intentas enseñarle los números básicos al maestro que ya domina las fórmulas? —Karolus juntó las manos como si fuera a rezar, no y a macabra sonrisa en el rostro—. _Supplicius saevis_ —pronunció.

Unos brazos de humo negro surgieron del cuerpo del Cardenal y se lanzaron como estacas afiladas sobre la maestra.

— _Hi no tate._

El fuego envolvió a la maestra como una burbuja. Los brazos de humo chocaron con la fuerza de un metal sólido, adoptando en sus extremos la forma de lanzas brillantes como el ónix. Las puntas insistieron buscando y penetrar la barrera. La maestra extendió los brazos intentando resistir, pero la burbuja se achicó, obligándola a quedarse de rodillas, y comenzaron a aparecer brillantes fisuras como de metal bruñido en la barrera.

—Mi pobre pequeña, si hubieras hecho caso podrías haber sido parte del todo, pero ahora morirás y tu existencia será devorada por la nada, aquí en el exilio del cosmos —dijo Karolus.

.

.

Ranma avanzó colgando de la viga. Estaba por alcanzar la cadena cuando escuchó el choque de los hechizos. Al mirar hacia atrás descubrió lo que estaba sucediendo con su maestra, encerrada en la burbuja. Al mirar de nuevo al frente vio que las uniones de la cadena que mantenía colgada a Akane comenzaban a ceder, en cualquier momento una de ellas se partiría.

Akane se balanceaba sin quererlo, por culpa de Picolet. El francés quiso trepar por su cuerpo, pero apenas le tanteó el muslo Akane, en un arranque de pudor, se movió brusquedad y comenzó a patearlo en la cabeza como castigo, olvidando que no quería lanzarlo al vacío.

—¡Akane! ¡Maldición, no te muevas!

—¿Qué?... ¡Ah…!

La cadena cedió. Un eslabón se partió con un sonido metálico.

.

.

Hinako ya no podía resistir por más tiempo, pero intentó un movimiento osado y sostuvo la barrera con una sola mano, mientras con la otra dibujó rápidamente un kanji en el aire, delante de sus ojos. El símbolo resplandeció como la hoja de una espada al fuego vivo.

— _Naginata kasai._

La barrera de fuego explotó. Las lanzas negras cayeron, levantando las losas del piso. Hinako había dado un salto justo a tiempo, y aterrizó sobre el borde de la mesa, en su mano portaba una flamante lanza con filo en la punta que parecía creada completamente de fuego.

Corrió sobre la mesa tirando los platos, girando el arma con destreza alrededor de su cuerpo. Saltó y cayó queriendo ensartar al cardenal.

— _Abominatio carcerem._

La mesa estalló en pedazos, de las losas abiertas surgieron tentáculos negros que rodearon a la maestra. Hinako quiso defenderse y con su lanza de llamas cortó algunos, pero el resto la superó, y al final la envolvieron, atrapándola por los brazos y las piernas, extendiéndola en el aire como un trofeo.

La lanza de fuego cayó de su mano y apenas tocó el piso se deshizo en una flamante llamarada.

—¡Suéltame, delincuente! ¡Esta no es manera de tratar a una maestra graduada con honores!

—Posees mucho fuego, literalmente —Karolus rio solo por su propio chiste—. Me agradas, quizás tenga un lugar reservado para ti… dentro de mí —el viejo sonrió relamiéndose.

Karolus se rasgó la túnica y Hinako cerró los ojos avergonzada.

—¡Eres un degenerado! ¡Criminal, no puedes hacer esto…! ¿Ah?

Lo que Hinako vio al abrir motor ojos fue algo mucho peor que un viejo desnudo y arrugado como pasa. El cuerpo de Karolus estaba cubierto de llagas y pústulas que escupían un líquido similar a la sangre, muy parecido a un primigenio. Entonces las llagas que lo cubrían se abrieron y Hinako se dio cuenta de que eran en realidad ojos enormes y deformes, que se movían en distintas direcciones. El vientre del Cardenal se abrió más grande, como una boca llena de dientes, y otros tentáculos salieron de allí, atrapando las extremidades de la maestra y su cintura, atrayéndola lentamente, queriendo devorarla.

—¡No! ¡Basta! ¡Esto es un acto indecente!, ¡no puedes hacerlo!... ¡Y tengo mal sabor!

—Serás parte de mí, como yo seré parte de Shub-Niggurath —la voz de Karolus se tornó extraña, como si un coro de otras voces de entonación inhumana se unieran a la suya.

—No eres humano —sentenció Hinako—, has sido convertido por el primigenio. Debí saberlo, ¡eres un monstruo!

—Soy el elegido de Shub-Niggurath, soy el primero de sus hijos.

Los tentáculos del monstruoso Karolus azotaron a Hinako contra el piso, golpeándola con fuerza, y luego comenzaron a arrastrarla media inconsciente hacia su enorme boca, que se empapaba de saliva y fluidos rojizos por la ansiedad. Aparecieron garras desde su espalda y emergieron dos pares de bazos más, rompiendo lo poco que quedaba de su túnica. El rostro del viejo se convirtió en parte de las carnosas formas de la gran cabeza de la bestia.

—¡Ranma! —gritó Hinako con las fuerzas que le quedaban.

.

.

Ranma lo había conseguido a tiempo. Con una mano se afirmaba de la viga mientras con la otra sostenía la cadena de la que colgaba Akane, y también Picolet aún agarrádose de los tobillos de la chica.

—¡Suéltame! —gritó Akane y siguió pateando la cabeza de Picolet porque él insistía en querer tomarla de un muslo para trepar.

— _Mademoiselle_ , por favor, le ruego se quede quieta o caeremos.

—¡No! ¡Suéltame, maldito pervertido, no te atrevas a tocarme!

—¡Basta ya! O caeremos todos…

—¡Ranma! —escuchó la llamada desesperada de su maestra.

Ranma intentó mirar hacia atrás, apenas podía girar el rostro debido a sus esfuerzos por sostenerse. Vio a su maestra a punto de ser devorada por un nuevo monstruo, que logró reconocer solo por los fragmentos de túnica que colgaban de su carnoso cuerpo como albóndiga llena de protuberancias.

—¡No, no, no, no, no…! ¡¿Qué rayos es eso?!

El muchacho no tuvo más tiempo para lamentarse, solo le quedaba una opción. Con todas sus fuerzas comenzó a balancear la cadena, sin presar atención a los gritos de Akane y Picolet. Apretó los labios, infló las mejillas y, poniéndose rojo por el esfuerzo, los lanzó con todas sus fuerzas hacia arriba.

Ambos cayeron rodando sobre la plataforma. Ranma no perdió tiempo, se impulsó, giró el cuerpo y se subió a la viga de un solo movimiento. Luego echó a correr rápidamente hacia el monstruo Karolus mientras sacaba el mango de la katana de su cinturón.

— _¡Orochi!_ —rugió saltando sobre el demonio.

El filo de fuego negro apareció como un fogonazo y el aire gélido envolvió al muchacho. Ranma cayó cortando el aire y los tentáculos, y al tocar el piso el corte en las losas se extendió como una grieta cubierta de escarcha. Karolus retrocedió con los tentáculos sangrando.

—Maldito niño, ¡maldito niño! —bramó el demonio en un coro de muchas voces.

.

.

Picolet se incorporó un poco adolorido, se había golpeado en la cabeza al caer, pero al levantar el rostro descubrió tres sombras sobre él. Akane estaba libre, Kasumi sonreía y Nabiki terminaba de sacudirse las manos tras haber liberado a su hermana menor.

El caballero templario quiso coger su sable del suelo, pero el pie de Akane lo aplastó.

—¿Así que me iban a servir como merienda? —preguntó Akane con una malévola sonrisa, haciendo crujir sus nudillos.

Tras ella, Kasumi le susurró al joven un sentido «lo siento».

.

.

—No debí perdonarte la última vez, ahora te enviaré directo a las fauces de _Azatoth el destructor_ …

La maestra Hinako se incorporó arreglándose el vestido y pateando lejos los trozos de tentáculo con asco.

— _¡Kazán!_ —invocó con hartazgo.

No fue uno, sino dos, tres, cuatro y hasta diez símbolos mágicos que aparecieron uno tras otro en el piso, alrededor del demonio Karolus. Prendían al instante en una columna de fuego tras otra, como intensas explosiones, cada vez más calientes, sin darle respiro al monstruo que rugía.

—¡Ranma!

—¡Ya lo sé, maldición!... _¡Orochi, mueve tu trasero y haz algo!_

Ranma giró la espada en el aire y el fuego negro creció hasta convertirse en una hoja espectral de casi siete metros de largo, y en un solo movimiento Ranma partió toda la plataforma ante él, dejando un limpio corte en diagonal cubierto de escarcha.

Todo el trozo de la plataforma donde estaba Karolus se desplomó al vacío.

—¡No…! —aulló el demonio.

Las explosiones de fuego seguían envolviéndolo, una tras otra, sin dejarlo siquiera respirar, hasta que la última destruyó todo el trozo de piso que caía con él. Envuelto como una bola de fuego, Karolus cayó en picado, gritando, blasfemando de dolor, hasta convertirse en un pequeño punto de luz en el inmenso océano de sangre.

—Ranma… ¿qué clase de… hechizo fue… ese? —preguntó Hinako intentando recuperar el aliento, convertida en una pequeña niña, con la boina casi cubriéndole los ojos.

—No sé… lo acabo de… inventar —respondió Ranma jadeando. Su brazo estaba casi inerte, de un blanco pálido, con las venas destacándose azules en la piel y el mango de su katana pegado a sus dedos por el hielo.

—Debes cuidar…tu vocabulario.

Maestra y alumno se sonrieron, antes de caer rendidos. Sus conciencias ya no pudieron mantenerse despiertas.

Casi habían extinguido la poca cordura que les quedaba al abusar de sus hechizos.

.

.

Tres días después Ranma despertó otra vez en un futón en la misma habitación de la casa de la familia Tendo. Se sentó y no se extrañó de que el mismo paño húmedo cayera de su frente.

—¿Cómo llegamos? No recuerdo haber salido de allí…

—Nosotras los trajimos —dijo Akane.

Ranma se sobresaltó. Se quedó mirando a la muchacha, que estaba sentada muy cerca de él en el piso, en una postura muy femenina, y lo miraba con curiosidad.

—¿U-Ustedes? ¿Pe-pero… có-cómo?

—Fue muy sencillo —respondió Akane—, tras la caída de ese sucio Karolus el portal que había sido creado con su magia se cerró, pero por suerte teníamos la llave de plata. Con mis hermanas creamos un hechizo para que yo pudiera entrar en los reinos del sueño guiada por Kasumi. Nabiki hizo de ancla para que no me perdiera. Encones usé la llave de plata, que me guio a los aposentos de Umr-At-Tawil _._

—¿El avatar de Yog-Sothoth? —preguntó Ranma llevándose la mano a la frente. No sabía si la cabeza le dolía por su debilidad, o por la manera tan tonta en que Akane le contaba que había conocido a un primigenio.

—Uhmm… Sí, supongo que era él. Resultó ser una persona muy amable y encantadora —dijo Akane cruzando las manos sobre su falda—. Muy servicial también, accedió a abrirnos de nuevo el portal de regreso a casa y así pudimos volver. También trajimos de vuelta a ese maleducado de Picolet, que ni siquiera se dignó a darnos las gracias, solo se fue andando sin mirar atrás. Y… eso fue todo.

—¿Estás diciéndome que trataste con un ser superior y nos ayudó a escapar de esa maldita dimensión sin pedir nada a cambio? —Ranma tomó a Akane por los brazos, asustándola un poco. Él estaba preocupado de que la chica hubiera perdido algo en su paso por otros planos.

—Bueno, sí…

—¡¿Cómo?!

—Se lo pedí por favor —respondió la chica con un gesto inocente—. Es una persona muy educada.

—¡No es una persona! —exclamó Ranma—. Es un primigenio, un ser ancestral, ¡un horror cósmico!

—Bueno, pues no me pareció tan horroroso —la chica puso un dedo en sus labios, pensativa—. Aunque le pregunté por qué llevaba ese velo en el rostro, le pedí que se lo quitara.

—¡¿Hiciste qué cosa?! —Ranma se enjugó la frente con el trapo húmedo—... ¿Qué clase de boba eres?

—¡No me ofendas! El único bobo aquí eres tú.

—¿Se lo quitó? —quiso saber Ranma con los ojos como platos.

—Claro que no, solo se sonrió —respondió Akane—. Parece que estaba de muy buen humor, creo que no le caía bien Shub-Niggurath, ni tampoco ese cardenal Karolus. Supongo que Nabiki tiene razón al decir que el pago fue habernos encargado de ellos, el salir vivos fue nuestra recompensa… Aunque sigo creyendo que es porque ese señor es muy amable y correcto.

—No sé quién es más ingenua, si tú o tu hermana Kasumi —comentó Ranma.

—¿Qué dijiste…?

La puerta se abrió de golpe, asustándolos. Allí estaban la pequeña maestra Hinako en pijama, Soun Tendo, Kasumi con el delantal de cocina y Nabiki.

—Se los dije —se quejó Nabiki—, teníamos que haberles dado un par de minutos más, ni siquiera se han intentado besar todavía.

.

.

FIN

.

.

Nota de autora: Y he aquí el final de la historia.

Gracias a **Rosefe-123, Caro-azuul, Zagashi, Dee-Dee Zednem, Ivarodisan, Noemib, Caia-chan, Haruri Saotome.**

Kazan: Volcán (japonés)

Kasai no sosen: fuego de los ancestros (Japonés)

Supplicius Saevis: cruel tormento. (Latín)

Hi no tate: escudo de fuego (japonés)

Naginata Kasai: Naginata de fuego (japonés)

Naginata: una lanza ligera con hoja en la punta, arma tradicional de los samurái que se volvió un símbolo de las armas que empleaban las mujeres para luchar.

Abominatio carcerem: cárcel repugnante (latín)

Nos vemos mañana.

Romina.


	107. Los olvidados

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **Los olvidados**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

Sayuri salió de la estación de metro en el barrio de Taitō y corrió protegiéndose de la lluvia, tapándose con la capucha de su impermeable. Dos cuadras después se detuvo ante un edificio de apartamentos, se apartó el cabello que se le pegaba a la frente por la humedad y buscó el número en la lista de timbres que había afuera. Lo hizo sonar dos veces, pero no hubo respuesta. Resoplando buscó la llave en su bolso, pegándose lo que más podía a la pared, resguardándose de la lluvia que arreciaba con más fuerza en ese momento.

—¿Dónde diablos la dejé? —murmuró Sayuri para sí misma mientras seguía buscando.

Al final sus dedos percibieron el frío de algo metálico y sacó la mano de su bolsa arrastrando con ella un manojo de llaves. Las movió una a una, intentando recordar cuál era la indicada. Cuando por fin pudo abrir la puerta suspiró aliviada, y después volvió a tomar aire, preparándose para subir la escalera hasta el tercer piso; aquel edificio no tenía ascensor.

Resoplando llegó hasta el piso que correspondía y, doblando a la derecha, caminó hacia el final del pasillo. Golpeó a la puerta con fuerza, empezando a sentirse bastante molesta por todo el trabajo que debía hacer.

De nuevo, nadie respondió. Volvió a golpear, ahora con un poco más de fuerza.

—Más vale que me abras, Hiroshi —dijo enfadada en cuanto terminó de golpear—. Y más vale que también me prepares un té caliente, estoy helada. ¿Me entendiste?

No hubo ninguna voz que respondiera.

—¿Hiroshi?... ¡Hiroshi! —Sayuri aporreó la puerta, después miró hacia el pasillo, pero ningún vecino asomó la cabeza para quejarse.

Aún sin ninguna respuesta, Sayuri sacó el manojo de llaves del bolsillo de su impermeable y con dedos fríos y nerviosos se puso a buscar la llave que abría esa puerta.

—Kami-sama… oh, no, por favor, Kami-sama… —rogó en un murmullo apagado.

Abrió la puerta de golpe y entró en el apartamento en penumbras, dejando caer el bolso en el suelo junto a la entrada. Se tropezó con sus propios tacones cuando se descalzó para avanzar.

—Hiroshi… ¡Hiroshi…!

Sayuri se detuvo de golpe. Una pequeña lámpara estaba encendida en la sala y apenas luchaba con una tenue luz contra las densas sombras dentro del apartamento, pero era suficiente para que ella pudiera apreciar la figura masculina que se recortaba contra el ventanal. Hiroshi estaba de pie de espaldas a ella.

—¿Hi-Hiroshi…?

Sayuri se acercó hasta ponerse junto a él y lo vio bajar el brazo lentamente después de darle una calada a su cigarrillo.

—¡Imbécil! ¡Creí que te había ocurrido algo! —gritó ella golpeándolo en el hombro—. ¿Por qué no respondiste ni me abriste la puerta?

—Estaba ocupado —respondió él sin apartar los ojos de la ventana.

—¿Haciendo qué? —preguntó Sayuri de forma sarcástica, poniendo las manos en la cintura.

—Mirando mi vida pasar, supongo —dijo el muchacho.

Soltó el humo, que se estancó entre los dos. Sayuri despegó los labios, pero no supo qué decir. Volteó a mirar también por la ventana, aunque ya sabía lo que podía verse desde allí, apenas los altos muros de otros edificios que rodeaban a ese; pero con la lluvia y a esa hora, cuando la luz ya se había ido tragada por la noche, solo podía apreciarse un paisaje de distintos tonos de gris.

Volvió a mirar al muchacho y se dio cuenta de que sus ojos estaban apagados y sin vida.

—¿Por qué no me has llamado? —interrogó Sayuri.

—¿Por qué debería hacerlo? ¿Acaso eres mi mamá?

Ella refunfuñó.

—¡Porque me preocupo por ti! —le dijo—, porque temía que…

No terminó la frase, Hiroshi volteó a mirarla con algo parecido a la rebeldía asomándose en sus ojos.

—¿Qué? —inquirió—. ¿Qué me hubiera pasado lo mismo que a Daisuke?

Sayuri bajó la mirada avergonzada y él empuñó una mano.

—¿Me crees así de débil?

—Yo… no… —Sayuri dudó—. No lo sé.

—No lo sabes, ¿eh? —el muchacho lanzó una risotada seca—. Vete, Sayuri, no necesito tu lástima, o tu preocupación como si yo fuera un cachorrito al que proteger de la lluvia.

Ella apretó los labios ofendida.

—¡Eres un imbécil! ¿Me preocupo por ti y así me pagas?

—No te pedí nada —soltó el chico.

Sayuri estaba a punto de irse, pero volteó a enfrentarlo nuevamente.

—No era necesario que me lo pidieras, ¿sabes? Lo hago porque quiero, porque somos amigos, porque siempre estábamos juntos para todo… juntos los cuatro —Sayuri apretó los dientes para evitar que las lágrimas la dominaran—. ¿Crees que no me dolió también lo de Daisuke? ¡Pues claro que sí! Éramos como una familia, Daisuke, Yuka, tú, yo…

—Y Akane —la interrumpió él.

Sayuri lo miró sorprendida.

—Es verdad —dijo después—, también Akane, pero ella siguió con su propia vida por otro camino, y cualquiera de nosotros hubiera hecho lo mismo si hubiera tenido un dojo como ella, y un prometido desde tan joven. Estábamos llenos de sueños, queríamos hacer muchas cosas cuando salimos de la preparatoria. Éramos un grupo, Hiroshi, ¿lo entiendes? No eres el único afectado por la muerte de Daisuke.

Él no respondió en seguida.

—¿Crees que es por la muerte de Daisuke? —le preguntó al final.

—¿Qué? No entiendo lo que me estás diciendo —replicó Sayuri confundida.

—No es la muerte de Daisuke lo que me hace sentir así —dijo Hiroshi—, es darme cuenta de cómo se han descarrilado todas nuestras vidas. Yuka es madre soltera y tiene que sobrevivir con una pensión del gobierno, tú eres una simple dependienta con un sueldo mínimo, yo ni siquiera tengo empleo, Daisuke… —el muchacho aplastó el resto del cigarrillo en el marco de la ventana, la lluvia seguía golpeando con fuerza contra el cristal—, él se suicidó. Míranos, Sayuri. ¡Míranos! —exigió gritándole en la cara.

—¿Y qué? —preguntó ella abriendo los brazos—. Además, ¿qué importa que sea dependienta en una tienda? Es un trabajo honrado.

—¡Querías ser la mejor abogada de Tokio!

Sayuri sonrió con amargura.

—A veces simplemente no se puede —comentó ella.

—Ranma y Akane tienen la vida perfecta —dijo él de pronto, su rostro era una máscara impenetrable.

Sayuri frunció el ceño.

—¿Y eso qué?

—Solía detestarlo, ¿sabes? —dijo Hiroshi—, a Ranma. Todas las chicas estaban detrás de él, hasta se peleaban, literalmente, por él, pero él estaba como si nada. ¿Recuerdas a aquella chica china?, no recuerdo cómo se llamaba, pero tenía un cuerpo infartante, y un busto muy bien proporcionado. Solía tirarse encima de Ranma y ofrecerse a él, hasta le traía comida cada día, y el muy idiota simplemente la rechazaba, ni siquiera la miraba. ¡Su vida era tan distinta a la nuestra! Faltaba a clases cuando quería, siempre estaba metido en alguna aventura loca, se divertía todo el tiempo a lo grande. Mientras tanto, nosotros estábamos siempre en clase, con nuestras vidas aburridas y sin chiste. Normales, _demasiado normales_. Realmente lo detestaba, aunque sabía que eso no era culpa de él, pero detestaba que todo el mundo conociera el nombre de Ranma Saotome y de su prometida Akane Tendo, mientas nosotros solo éramos el fondo decorativo, «los amigos de». Pero ahora que eso ya ha terminado, la escuela, las peleas de artes marciales, el grupo de prometidas, ahora que todo eso es historia, ya ni siquiera somos «los amigos de»; no importamos, Sayuri, a nadie le importamos.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —preguntó la muchacha con lágrimas en los ojos, porque comprendía el dolor que él sentía, ya que muchas veces también lo había sentido, mientras la atención de todos los chicos iba hacia Akane, aunque Akane no lo deseaba y hasta detestaba toda esa atención—. Hiroshi…

—Estoy seguro —continuó él—, que Daisuke también se sintió así, durante mucho tiempo, solo un segundón sin futuro, opacado por el brillo de la pareja perfecta de Nerima. Al final, creo que no pudo soportarlo.

—Daisuke estaba enfermo —acotó Sayuri limpiándose la lágrima que había caído por su mejilla.

—Tenía depresión.

—La depresión es una enfermedad —insistió ella.

—¿No entiendes lo que ocurrió, Sayuri? —el muchacho la tomó de los brazos y la miró a la cara—. Nuestras vidas se fueron al trasto, mientras Ranma y Akane son la pareja perfecta que vive feliz, él gana torneos, viajan por el mundo, Akane maneja el dojo, crían a dos hijos perfectos. ¿Y qué hay de nosotros? —le apretó los brazos—, ¿por qué fuimos olvidados? ¿Quién se preocupa de nosotros?

Sayuri se soltó del agarre.

—Eres un idiota —dijo ella—, no puedes culpar a Ranma y Akane de lo mala que es tu vida, ellos no tuvieron nada que ver en que tomaras malas decisiones, o en que no lograras todas las oportunidades. Pero es mucho más fácil culpar a alguien más, ¿cierto?

—No es…

—¡Cállate! —lo interrumpió Sayuri, con las lágrimas agolpándose de nuevo en sus ojos, Hiroshi la miró sorprendido—. Éramos un grupo, como una familia tendríamos que haber permanecido juntos, pero no lo hicimos. Tú y Daisuke se guardaron todo lo que sentían, no hablaron con nadie, Daisuke acabó muerto. Yuka tampoco me contó de su embarazo, ni siquiera de que estaba viendo a alguien, que resultó al final ser un idiota que la abandonó en cuanto supo del bebé. Si ella hubiera hablado conmigo la habría ayudado, aconsejado, ¡al menos acompañado!, pero no, nunca habló, jamás se abrió con nosotros. No funcionamos como amigos, como familia, y es solo nuestra culpa. ¿Sabes?, casi no la veo ya, trabaja todo lo que puede para apenas lograr mantener a su hijo. Ya perdimos a Daisuke, no quería que te pasara nada, por eso me preocupo por ti, por eso intento estar en contacto aunque tú nunca me devuelves las llamadas, ¡por eso vine a verte en cuanto terminó mi turno!

Las lágrimas corrían libremente por sus mejillas. Levantó el manojo de llaves que aún tenía en la mano.

—Por eso teníamos copias de las llaves de todos, para estar unidos y ayudarnos —dijo Sayuri—. Qué idiotez, ¿verdad? Algunas ya ni siquiera sirven, Yuka se ha mudado más veces de las que puedo recordar.

Comenzó a mover los dedos buscando una llave en especial y abrió el seguro para sacarla. Luego la tiró a los pies del muchacho, que la miraba hacer sin decir nada.

—Toma la tuya, ya no la necesito —Sayuri sorbió por la nariz—. Eres un idiota que no quiere que lo ayude. ¿Sabes por qué venía a verte? ¿Por qué me interesaba por saber cómo estabas? Porque te quiero. Aunque seas un imbécil, aunque nunca me hayas mirado como algo más que una amiga, yo te quiero. Siempre. Desde la escuela.

Sayuri se dio la vuelta y avanzó a grandes pasos hacia la puerta del apartamento mientras afuera retumbaba un trueno.

—Sayuri —la voz de Hiroshi fue clara y ella se detuvo de golpe, respirando agitada, pero no se volvió a mirarlo.

El muchacho se agachó a recoger la llave del piso y caminó lentamente hacia ella.

—Yo los envidiaba —dijo Hiroshi—, envidiaba a Ranma y Akane. No, no los culpo a ellos. Yo envidiaba y odiaba al destino que los juntó.

Hiroshi se detuvo junto a ella, que siguió sin mirarlo, con la vista fija al frente. Muy despacio Hiroshi tomó su mano y la abrió, para colocarle entre los dedos la llave.

—¿Por qué el destino no se esforzó en darme un final feliz a mí también? —siguió diciendo el muchacho, reteniendo aún la mano de Sayuri entre las suyas.

La muchacha no respondió, quiso mover la mano para soltarse, pero él no se lo permitió.

—Tienes razón, no funcionamos como familia —dijo Hiroshi—, tú tampoco te abriste nunca con nosotros. Lo lamento, lamento no haber entendido…

—No tienes que decir nada —interrumpió Sayuri aún mirando al frente—. Mis sentimientos son solo míos.

Hiroshi se tomó unos segundos para volver a hablar.

—Lamento no haber entendido… que el destino no me había dado un final feliz, sino un comienzo feliz.

Sayuri se volvió a mirarlo con los labios entreabiertos y por un momento fugaz se sostuvieron la mirada; luego, él la apartó avergonzado.

—Tus manos están frías —comentó Hirosh soltando de a poco sus dedos—. Te haré un té.

Se alejó de ella y encendió las luces de la sala y la cocina.

Sayuri, todavía quieta en su lugar, apretó la llave en la mano y la llevó hasta su pecho.

.

.

FIN

.

.

Nota de autora: Pero que les guste la historia de hoy. Gracias a **Rosefe-123, Zagashi, Noemib, Ivarodsan, Gfriend, Dee-Dee Zednem, Haruri Saotome** por sus comentarios.

Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	108. En la oscuridad

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **En la oscuridad**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

En lo profundo de la noche las dos figuras se entrelazaron, como sombras más profundas que las sombras que los rodeaban. La humedad de la piel se traspasó de uno a otro, eran caricias rápidas, como tirando de la cinta del tiempo, para llegar más pronto al extremo placer de la unión.

Besos quemantes abrasaban los labios que compartían secretos nunca dichos, y palabras de amor que avergonzaban durante el día, pero que con la complicidad de aquella luna que los observaba, hacía posible la magia de la revelación.

La chica se separó de él un angustiante momento para soltarse el cabello, y con ímpetu volvió a dejarse caer entre los brazos de su amado, que la cuidaba del mundo y la envolvía en dulce dicha durante las noches. Desesperados volvieron a entrelazarse, encastrando las formas de sus cuerpos, que ya sabían amarse y complacerse mutuamente, y alcanzaban la experticia que una vida juntos podía dar.

El muchacho, eterno errante de caminos, parecía haber encontrado el rumbo certero entre los brazos de aquella fuerte mujer que lo amaba pese a todo. Enterró los dedos en su cabello suelto y los movió para hacer una fiesta con ellos, envolverse en su suavidad de seda, tironearlo al vislumbrar el éxtasis mayor, como sabía que a ella le gustaba.

La empujó en un arrebato de pasión encima de la plancha, donde sus destinos se habían entrelazado una primera vez, y ahora sabía que era un extraño y excitante gusto de aquella mujer. A él no le importaba, mientras sus brazos lo recibieran, mientras sus piernas temblaran para estrecharlo, mientras su interior palpitante, húmedo y caliente estuviera dispuesto a recibirlo y agasajarlo, no le importaba dónde. Aquello era solo una particularidad. El frío del acero de la plancha apagada hacía horas no le molestaba, al contrario, exacerbaba también sus sentidos y lo hacía delirar con otras prácticas aún más osadas que deseaba probar.

Pero no tenía ahora la mente puesta en ensoñaciones, solo en sentir las curvas de ella apretadas contra su cuerpo, reclamándolo y despertándolo como nunca antes. Terminó de arrancarle la ropa y la invadió usando toda su fuerza, escuchando el gemido mezcla de dolor, placer y sorpresa que acompañaba sus movimientos como un coro de música celestial. Sus ojos se extraviaron, cerrándose para ver un cielo de miles de estrellas de colores al tiempo que las uñas femeninas se enterraban cada vez más en su espalda y luego las manos lo tocaban con atrevimiento en lugares que conocía que lo enloquecían.

En medio de aquel éxtasis delirante en que solo hacían caso a sus cuerpos hasta soltarse del todo, se estrecharon con fuerza y sonó el grito femenino que mostraba su placentera entrega.

—¡Ah… Ryoga! —un solo hilo de voz que le secó la garganta mientras se sentía caer en la espiral del deseo.

El gruñido masculino fue más poderoso.

—¡… Akari!

Mientras él se convulsionaba sobre las suaves piernas, olvidado del mundo, no notó la inmediata rigidez y la frialdad con que se recibió su cúspide de gloria.

—¿Cómo… cómo me llamaste? —murmuró Ukyo con voz ronca en medio de la oscuridad.

.

.

FIN

.

.

Nota de autora: Gracias a **Nube Escarlata, Haruri Saotome, Dee-Dee Zednem, Ivarodsan, Zagashi** , nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	109. Déjà vu

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **Déjà vu**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

Sus ojos… sus ojos mirándolo directamente a través de la ventanilla del tren. Fugazmente. El tren aceleró y se fue, no alcanzó a hacer nada, un gesto, o mover la boca, o mirarla también de aquella curiosa forma en que ella lo miraba, como si también hubiera reconocido los rasgos de alguien conocido.

Era inútil hacer algo ya, imposible saber hasta qué estación iría, imposible llegar antes que ella si lo supiera, y esperarla, y quizá mirarla un poco más de cerca, sin prisa, recorrerla con los ojos, detenerse en cada detalle hasta comprender que todo había sido un malentendido, que ellos no se conocían, que nunca antes se habían visto en realidad, que todo fue una extraña sensación de déjà vu y nada más.

No, todo era un simple sueño, o una visión lejana, ese escalofrío que da de pronto cuando un pensamiento extraño que no se llega a entender del todo acude a tu mente.

Ranma Saotome sacudió un poco la cabeza y la trenza se meció por su espalda.

—Me gusta venir de compras a Tokio —comentó su esposa en chino, caminando a su lado en el andén—, pero hay demasiada gente en todas partes.

—Sí —replicó Ranma en el mismo idioma, distraído.

—Es muy distinto a la aldea, nunca me acostumbraré —siguió diciendo Shampoo.

El tren corría raudo por el túnel. Akane Tendo se quedó mirando por la ventanilla sin darse cuenta que ya solo podía ver su propio reflejo y nada más.

No estaba aquel muchacho de ojos azules con extraño peinado, ese que la miraba como si la conociera. Y por un momento ella también creyó…

—¿Qué sucede, Akane? —preguntó Yuka a su lado.

—¿Ah? Nada, solo… creí ver a alguien conocido.

.

.

FIN

.

.

Nota de autora:

Me complazco en anunciar que ya está disponible la primera parte del OST de _El año de la felicidad_ , seleccionado, compilado y producido por **Aoi Fhrey**. Les dejé los links para descargar los dos discos en mi perfil (si no funcionan los vínculos directos, por favor cópienlos y péguenlos en su navegador). No se pierdan escuchar esta magnífica colección :D

También ya pueden comenzar a recomendar los temas para los siguientes discos, los temas musicales que ustedes creen identifican mejor los capítulos de este fic. Pueden decírmelo por aquí o en la página de facebook de **Fantasy Fiction Estudios**.

Gracias a **Ivarodsan, Haruri Saotome, Rosefe-123, Dee-Dee Zednem, Akai27** por dejar sus comentarios.

 **EDITO** : por algún motivo, la página borra los links de descarga, no importa si los escribo directamente o hago un hipervínculo, así que pueden buscar la música en el facebook de _Fantasy Fiction Estudios_. Lamento los inconvenientes.

Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	110. Camas separadas

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **Camas separadas**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

Al salir del aeropuerto los periodistas lo rodearon. Ranma no se había quitado las gafas de sol, a pesar de que dentro no las necesitaba y afuera el aire era frío y estaba nublado; pero aquellas gafas eran su escudo, el que había aprendido a interponer entre el mundo y su corazón. Asintió con la cabeza a modo de saludo, pero no respondió a ninguna de las preguntas que le hacían, solo siguió avanzando. A su lado iba Shampoo, vestida con su traje sastre y con el largo cabello trenzado, dando el aspecto de la perfecta y decente esposa abnegada; como le había ordenado, ella tampoco dijo nada.

Saludando con la mano se despidió de los periodistas y de sus fans que se agolpaban en la calle cerca del aeropuerto. Shampoo y él se acomodaron en la parte de atrás del auto que los esperaba, en el asiento del copiloto iba su manager.

—Ranma, la conferencia de prensa será a las cuatro de la tarde —le explicó Shota Takeda—. Ahora los dejaré en el hotel para que descansen.

Ranma asintió.

—¿Conseguiste las habitaciones separadas, verdad? —preguntó.

Takeda compartió una mirada con Ranma por el espejo retrovisor.

—No quiero molestar a mi esposa cuando tenga que salir muy temprano por los entrenamientos —dijo Ranma en seguida, sonriendo apenas y abarcando en la conversación al chofer del auto.

El joven que manejaba solo le sonrió, dando a entender que lo comprendía.

Llegaron al hotel y entre Takeda y el chofer bajaron las maletas. Ranma caminó delante, dejando a Shampoo siempre un paso más atrás, que se esforzaba por seguirle el ritmo sobre sus inmensos zapatos de tacón.

Las habitaciones eran contiguas, pero no tenían comunicación. Ranma entró en una dejando la otra a su esposa, y se quedó un momento charlando con Takeda sobre los detalles de su itinerario en Japón. Un par de horas después de que su manager se fuera, golpearon la puerta; Ranma abrió pensando que era el servicio al cuarto.

Shampoo lo observó con una sonrisa desde el umbral de la puerta.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó Ranma secamente.

—Pasarán a buscarnos a las tres y media, ¿verdad? —preguntó la mujer.

—Sí.

—Entonces nos queda un poco de tiempo hasta entonces.

Cerró la puerta tras ella y comenzó a desabotonarse la blusa. Ranma la detuvo con una mano.

—¿Qué crees que haces? —le preguntó.

—Lo que hace cualquier matrimonio —dijo Shampoo coqueta. Con el tiempo, su japonés había mejorado y sabía hacer las entonaciones correctas para parecer dulce, tierna y a la vez sensual.

—Nosotros no —replicó Ranma. Iba a apartarse, pero Shampoo lo detuvo y tomando su mano la llevó hasta uno de sus senos, donde se percibía el calor del cuerpo y también el latido de su corazón.

—Soy tu esposa —dijo en un susurro.

—Solo en el papel.

El hombre se apartó de ella y se dejó caer en el sofá de la habitación, masajeando su frente, donde ya sentía los primeros síntomas de un dolor de cabeza.

Shampoo apretó la mandíbula, pero contuvo su furia, se quitó los zapatos para estar más cómoda y anduvo por la habitación hasta detenerse en el gran ventanal por el que se podía ver el centro del distrito. De a poco volvió a abotonarse la blusa.

—El país está tan hermoso como lo recordaba. ¿Qué te parece, Ranma? ¿Extrañabas Japón? —preguntó.

—Déjame en paz —replicó su esposo—. Si no tienes nada que hacer, ve a acostarte con alguien; tal vez con Takeda, como has hecho otras veces.

—¡Eres un idiota! ¿Cómo puedes tratarme así?

Ranma se encogió de hombros.

—Te has vuelto un cínico, Ranma. Ya no te reconozco —dijo Shampoo con la voz apagada.

—¿No era esto lo que querías?

—Yo solo quería hacerte feliz —dijo Shampoo—, que los dos fuéramos felices.

—Pues no elegiste la mejor manera —comentó Ranma—, ahora no puedes quejarte. Mi madre decía «lo que empieza mal, acaba peor».

Shampoo volteó a mirarlo con ojos llorosos.

—No me digas eso, ¿no me quieres ni un poco, acaso?

Ranma solo la miró sin responder.

—Vete a tu cuarto y déjame descansar —pidió después en voz baja, el dolor de cabeza aumentaba.

Ranma se levantó y buscó una botella de agua en el pequeño refrigerador que había en el cuarto. Mientras abría la botella comenzó a buscar una pastilla para el dolor en su pequeño bolso del gimnasio. Solo tenía relajantes musculares, pero supuso que era peor no tomar nada y tener que seguir soportando aquel molesto dolor. Antes no necesitaba esas cosas, muy pocas veces se había enfermado cuando era adolescente y viajaba de un lado al otro de Japón con su padre, incluso cuando estaba viviendo con los Tendo tenía una salud de hierro, excepto en aquel dichoso resfriado que casi le había costado el seppuku si su madre llegaba a descubrir que era una chica.

Inevitablemente, Ranma sonrió con tristeza ante aquellos recuerdos. Todo eso ya era parte del pasado, igual que su cuerpo femenino.

—¿Por qué nunca me has aceptado en todo este tiempo, Ranma? ¿Soy… tan desagradable? —preguntó Shampoo acercándose despacio a él, poniendo una adorable cara de pena.

—Tú me enfermas, Shampoo —respondió Ranma con sinceridad, aunque ella no captó el sentido literal de aquellas palabras.

Ranma se metió la pastilla en la boca y bebió casi la mitad de la botella de agua.

—Imbécil —siseó ella entre dientes, de nuevo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas—. Pero la más imbécil soy yo, que a pesar de todo te amo, aunque me trates así y me desprecies. ¡Nunca me respetaste!

—Ah, Shampoo —Ranma se masajeó la frente pasando a su lado y se acercó al gran ventanal a observar el ritmo frenético de la ciudad—. ¿Cómo puedes pedirme respeto si tú me engañas acostándote con todo el mundo?

—¡Eso no es verdad!

—¿Me tomas por tonto? —Ranma volteó a mirarla.

—Si tú fueras realmente un esposo yo no tendría que engañarte. ¡Soy una mujer con necesidades! Soy apasionada, Ranma, soy una guerrera amazona que necesita sentirse viva —exclamó Shampoo.

—No te excuses, me da igual, no me importa lo que hagas, por mí puedes estar en la cama de quien quieras, mientras no afecte mi reputación de artista marcial. Cuando nos casamos te dije que nunca te tocaría, y siempre cumplo mi palabra.

—Lo sé —dijo Shampoo en tono venenoso, sus ojos echaban chispas—. Y tendrás que cumplirla durante toda tu vida.

—Sí —Ranma volvió a mirar por el gran ventanal con ojos tristes—. Acepto las consecuencias —murmuró en tono apagado.

.

.

 _Ya se encuentra en Japón el famoso artista marcial Ranma Saotome, para participar en la última edición del Torneo Internacional de la Liga Asiática, donde defenderá su título. Lo vimos llegando al aeropuerto de Narita esta mañana, acompañado, como siempre, de su bella esposa, la luchadora amazona Shampoo. Ampliaremos esta noticia en nuestra sección deportiva de hoy._

—Nabiki, apaga esa cosa —pidió Kasumi malhumorada.

Su hermana la obedeció y apagó el televisor. Kasumi siguió yendo de la sala a la cocina, preparando la mesa para el almuerzo.

—No te preocupes, Akane no está en casa —comentó Nabiki mientras tomaba un poco de su té.

—No es solo por Akane —replicó Kasumi acomodando los cuencos con arroz—, es por mí, no quiero escuchar hablar de eso. Preferiría no saber nada sobre Ranma, muchas gracias.

—Vaya, vaya, hermanita. Nunca te había visto así.

—¿Cómo más puedo estar con el muchacho que abandonó a mi hermana, y despreció todo lo que mi familia hizo por él?

Kasumi dejó con fuerza los platos de pescado sobre la mesa. Nabiki se sobresaltó.

—Creía que tú nunca te enojabas, Kasumi.

Nabiki la observó atentamente. ¿Habría algo más detrás de aquello? A todos les dolió la traición de Ranma, pero Nabiki siempre supuso que había algo más, que su otrora cuñado era un poco lerdo y tonto, pero no era malvado ni tampoco tan imbécil como para dejarse atrapar por Shampoo de aquella manera.

—Han pasado cuatro años, Nabiki —dijo Kasumi con cansancio. Dejó los trastos en la mesa y se sentó en el suelo junto a su hermana—. Akane nunca ha dejado de llorar, ¿sabes? Hay veces en que la escucho por la noche. Por eso estoy enojada, realmente enojada, con Ranma.

Nabiki asintió.

—Lo sé —dijo luego de un momento—. Después de tanto tiempo creí que lo olvidaría, pero al parecer no es así.

—Akane tiene un corazón noble y tierno, y su amor era puro. Ranma fue su primer amor, eso no se puede olvidar fácilmente —comentó Kasumi.

Nabiki la miró interesada.

—Me parece que, como dicen en psicología, te estás proyectando, Kasumi.

—¿Qué dices, hermana?

—Que parece que fueras tú la que está triste por perder un amor —explicó Nabiki—. ¿Por qué te has distanciado tanto de Tofú últimamente?

Kasumi juntó las manos en su regazo y desvió la mirada.

—Él es el que se ha distanciado, no yo.

—Tofú solía ser un gran apoyo para nuestra familia —pensó Nabiki en voz alta.

—Desde que Ranma se fue todo ha cambiado, no pensé que él… fuera una parte tan importante de nuestra casa, pero al parecer así era. Akane entristeció, como era de esperarse, papá se hundió otra vez en la desesperación, incluso el doctor Tofú se volvió huraño, nervioso… Me ha evitado varias veces, hasta que dejé de insistir. Tal vez ya no quiere tener nada que ver con nosotros —comentó Kasumi con tristeza.

—¿Y está así desde que Ranma se fue? —inquirió Nabiki acodándose en la mesa.

—Bueno… eso creo. No sé, no lo recuerdo exactamente —respondió Kasumi—. Pasaron tantas cosas, en aquel momento Akane…

—Sí, la enfermedad de Akane —comentó Nabiki, casi como si fuera una reflexión—. Pero piensa, Kasumi, ¿crees que Tofú comenzó a ponerse extraño en aquel momento? ¿Fue antes o después de que Akane enfermara?

Kasumi frunció el ceño.

—No me gusta cuando actúas como la periodista profesional conmigo —comentó muy seria.

—Lo siento, hermana, es la costumbre del trabajo —Nabiki movió la mano como restándole importancia al asunto—. Pero, ¿sabes?, en aquel momento estaba muy concentrada en entrar a la universidad, y luego en mi carrera, no prestaba mucha atención a la casa o lo que sucedía; y nunca me había puesto a pensar en eso. ¿Crees que todo tenga relación? La enfermedad de Akane, la marcha de Ranma, el alejamiento de Tofú.

—Ranma y Akane se llevaban mal desde antes, no creo que a Ranma se le ocurriera de un momento al otro casarse con Shampoo. De seguro veía a esa chica de mucho antes —comentó Kasumi apretando los labios.

—Bah, Ranma y Akane siempre peleaban como perros y gatos, pero se llevaban bien —dijo Nabiki—. No creo que Ranma quisiera a Shampoo.

—Yo tampoco lo creí, pero ya ves, hermanita, están juntos, ¿verdad? —insistió Kasumi—. Primero pensé que lo hacía como un muchacho atolondrado, por despecho, o hasta… por temor a quedarse solo si a Akane le pasaba algo. Ella estaba muy grave, nosotros no sabíamos si…

Kasumi no terminó su frase. Aún aquel dolor la laceraba por dentro y la perseguía el miedo de que la enfermedad volviera a aparecer, o se manifestara en Nabiki o en ella misma.

Nabiki, de pronto, puso la mano sobre la suya un momento bajo la mesa y se la apretó con cariño. En seguida la retiró y siguió hilando sus ideas.

—Algo pudo haber hecho que Ranma accediera a casarse con ella —Nabiki apoyó la barbilla en su mano, pensativa.

—Tendría que haber sido muy significativo para que él accediera a algo tan importante como el matrimonio.

—Exactamente —asintió Nabiki—, exactamente.

—Por un momento también lo había creído, Nabiki. Yo… —Kasumi se llevó una mano a la mejilla— hasta tuve la esperanza de que Ranma la dejara, lo deseé con todas mis fuerzas, y que Ranma volviera con Akane, así mi hermanita podría reponerse de esa tristeza. Soy demasiado cruel, Nabiki, tuve esos deseos.

—Eres la persona menos cruel que conozco, Kasumi. Solo amas a tu hermana y quieres verla feliz, no es tan complicado.

—Pero, de todas formas, Ranma y Shampoo nunca se separaron. Su matrimonio continúa —sentenció Kasumi poniéndose de pie—, y hasta parece que se quisieran.

Nabiki asintió.

—Eso es lo más extraño de todo —murmuró.

.

.

 _continuará_

.

.

Nota de autora: No estoy muy segura con el título de esta historia, es por el título de una canción de la que surgió esta idea de Ranma casado con Shampoo, pero en fin, ya no le pude poner otro y simplemente siempre llamaba a este fic _Camas separadas_ , así que ni al caso XD.

Tal vez les resulte conocido el nombre del manager de Ranma, Shota Takeda, lo tomé de _La esposa secuestrada,_ así se llamaba el dueño del gimnasio donde trabajaba Ranma en ese fic, aunque en esta historia tiene una personalidad diferente.

 **Dee-Dee Zednem** : Bueno, no sé si habrá más historia XD, en todo caso, es solo que Ranma se casa con Shampoo en China como estaba previsto y nunca conoce a Akane. Gracias por leer. Besos.

 **Ivarodsan** : Sí, se me dio por cosas nostálgicas, no sé por qué, también donde estaba llovía; además para escribir me ponía a escuchar una página que simula el sonido de la lluvia XD. Besos para vos.

 **Guest** : En cuanto pueda lo actualizaré. Gracias por leer. Saludos.

 **Litapaz** : Ya volví de mis vacaciones, debo trabajar de nuevo T_T jejee. Pues, el Necronomicón, el tema de los primigenios, Cthulhu, Shub-Niggurath, Yog-Sothoth, Azathoth y todo eso son creación de H. P. Lovecraft, y de ahí saqué todo eso. Pero sobre todo me inspiré en un juego de mesa que se llama Eldritch Horror al que jugamos con Noham y sus hermanos y se trata sobre eso, portales, la Logia del Crepúsculo de Plata, investigar a los horrores cósmicos, luchar contra monstruos y esas cosas. Besos para vos.

Recuerden que ya está disponible la primera parte del OST de _El año de la felicidad_ , seleccionado, compilado y producido por **Aoi Fhrey**. La página no me deja poner los links en ninguna parte, así que por favor búsquenlos en el facebook de **Fantasy Fiction Estudios**. No se pierdan escuchar esta magnífica colección :D

También ya pueden comenzar a recomendar los temas para los siguientes discos, los temas musicales que ustedes creen identifican mejor los capítulos de este fic. Pueden decírmelo por aquí o en la página de Facebook.

Gracias a todos por leer. Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	111. Camas separadas (parte 2)

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **Camas separadas**

 **(parte 2)**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

Akane Tendo recogió los libros y se levantó cuando terminó la clase. Lentamente comenzó a salir del salón junto a sus compañeros, charló de cosas intrascendentes con sus amigas Sakura y Minako, y en seguida ellas la invitaron a salir, como hacían todas las semanas.

—Vamos, Akane, no puedes decir que no, ¡es viernes! —dijo Sakura alegre.

Akane rio.

—Tengo mucho que estudiar, y también debo entrenar.

—Trabajas demasiado, Akane —se quejó Minako.

—Tengo un dojo y una escuela de artes marciales que mantener viva, me propuse reabrir el dojo en el verano.

—Eres demasiado joven para llenarte de tantas responsabilidades —agregó Sakura tomándola del brazo—, debes divertirte también. Además, un solo día no hace daño. Tienes el sábado y el domingo para ocuparte de tu karate, ¿qué dices?

—Se llama kempo —aclaró Akane poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Bueno, como se diga. De todas formas, nunca supe de una chica de tu edad que se encargara de un dojo.

—Es cierto, siempre es un hombre el que dirige un dojo —intervino Minako—, y además, uno muy viejo.

—Yo no necesito a ningún hombre —dijo Akane con acidez y se soltó del brazo de Sakura.

—Está bien, solo era un comentario.

—Lo siento, chicas —se disculpó Akane en seguida—, estoy cansada. De verdad, no tengo ganas de salir hoy. Dejémoslo para otro día.

Sakura le puso una mano en el hombro.

—Está bien, pero descansa —le dijo—. No te esfuerces demasiado.

Akane pudo ver la preocupación en el rostro de su amiga y le sonrió con cariño.

—No te preocupes, Sakura.

—Sakura tiene razón, debes descansar —intervino Minako—. ¿Cómo te has sentido? ¿Te has hecho…?

La chica se interrumpió, Sakura le lanzó una mirada acusadora para que se callara.

—Por favor, Minako, esas son cosas personales —le susurró regañándola.

—¿Los exámenes? —Akane terminó la frase por su amiga y sonrió más ampliamente—. No se preocupen, siempre me los hago con regularidad y no hay rastro de la enfermedad.

Ahora fue Minako la que acercó la mano para estrechar la de ella.

—Pero cuídate, cuídate más que nunca —le recomendó.

Akane asintió. Sakura le dio un codazo a Minako cuando parecía que ella quería decir algo más.

—Y acepta algún día salir con Ryouta —agregó Sakura antes de despedirse.

—¿Ryouta? —se asombró Akane—. Solo somos amigos.

Esta vez fueron sus amigas las que pusieron los ojos en blanco.

—Solo te digo que salgas con él por diversión, para despejarte, no es como si te fueras a casar, ¿verdad?

A Akane le dolió esa alusión al casamiento, y se quedó en silencio.

—¿Ves? Al final terminaste metiendo la pata tú —le susurró Minako a Sakura.

Las amigas de Akane comprendieron que era momento de dejar de insistir.

—Cuídate, Akane —repitió Minako.

—Ustedes también. Nos vemos el lunes —Akane las saludó con la mano y se fue a la estación de metro caminando lentamente bajo el sol de media tarde.

.

.

Nabiki, sentada a su escritorio en la redacción del periódico para el que trabajaba, tecleaba rápidamente en la computadora terminando un artículo que debía salir al día siguiente. Tan concentrada estaba que se sobresaltó cuando el Jefe Editorial dejó caer a su lado un sobre.

—Prepárate, Tendo, vas a entrevistar a Ranma Saotome en la tarde —dijo el editor Murakami.

Nabiki parpadeó, aún con los dedos sobre el teclado. Luego miró el sobre y lo abrió; contenía un pase para asistir a la rueda de prensa que Ranma y su manager darían ese día, y también para las entrevistas que se darían después solo a medios seleccionados. Además, había una hoja pulcramente impresa, con una serie de preguntas que Nabiki debía incluir en su reportaje.

Luego de observarlo volvió a meter todo en el sobre y lo dejó encima de su mesa de trabajo.

—Sasaki es el encargado de deportes —comentó Nabiki y siguió tecleando.

—Este es otro tipo de entrevista —dijo Murakami—. Es conocida tu relación con Saotome, ¿solía estar prometido con tu hermana, verdad? Eso significa que hay cierta confianza entre ustedes y puedes aprovecharlo. Sonsácale todo lo que puedas, indaga sobre la relación con su esposa, nunca se han mostrado amor muy abiertamente, pero van juntos a todas partes. Sin embargo, hay rumores de que en realidad no se llevan muy bien.

Nabiki dejó una frase a medio escribir y levantó los dedos.

—¿De buena fuente? ¿Hace cuánto empezaron esos rumores? —preguntó interesada.

—¿Ya te olías algo, Tendo? Bueno, supongo que tú lo conoces un poco —dijo Murakami y se apoyó en el borde del escritorio con los brazos cruzados—. Nadie sabe mucho de la vida privada de Saotome y su esposa en China, pero cuando salen de viaje por las competencias se comentan cosas, aquí y allá; sería bueno indagar en eso y tener una exclusiva. También sácale los detalles de su entrenamiento. Saotome sin duda es el mejor, pero ¿dónde está su secreto? Dicen que entrenó en lo profundo de China, y que allí conoció a su esposa, pero ¿en qué consistía ese entrenamiento exactamente? Dicen que era sumamente peligroso y el costo era la muerte. Discierne la verdad de los chismorreos y trae una buena nota, Tendo, a la gente le encanta leer sobre el lado más humano de sus ídolos.

Nabiki no dijo nada, solo asintió, y el Jefe Editorial volvió a su oficina. La menor de las Tendo volvió a tomar el sobre y leyó la lista de preguntas.

.

.

Nabiki se adentró en el gran estadio, mostrando su pase especial de prensa cuando algún guardia quería detenerla y cortarle el paso. Vestía los pantalones anchos que solía llevar siempre y una blusa que se ajustaba a sus curvas femeninas, encima una chaqueta y usaba zapatos de tacón que le daban algunos centímetros más, con lo que su seguridad aumentaba. Continuaba usando el mismo corte de cabello de siempre, y se lo elogiaban mucho, decían que le daba un aire de mujer moderna e independiente, a la vez que implacable. Su área no era la deportiva, sino la económica y política, más versada en la crónica internacional, por lo que estaba más acostumbrada a codearse con importantes empresarios y políticos que con atletas, pero avanzaba con la confianza que algunos años en el periodismo le habían dado.

Tenía contactos de otros periódicos y revistas, compañeros de cuando estudiaba en la universidad, que le habían revelado los horarios en que los competidores estaban entrenando y le avisaron cuándo estaría Ranma Saotome ocupando el recinto. Antes de llegar, Nabiki se había informado bastante también acerca de Shota Takeda, el manager de Ranma, que no lo dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra. Supo que era de origen japonés, pero había vivido varios años en China y fue allí donde Ranma entró en contacto con él y Takeda comenzó a manejar su carrera, luego de que Ranma ganara un par de torneos locales. Era soltero, sin familia y se le conocían sus gustos por las mujeres, comprometidas o no; y su vicio por el tabaco, que lo obligaba a cada momento a salir para poder fumarse un cigarrillo o dos. Al parecer era dueño de una pequeña fortuna que no parecía haber ganado muy honradamente. Cómo había terminado Ranma envuelto con aquel sujeto era algo que Nabiki también quería averiguar.

Se coló por los pasillos internos del estadio, en los que la prensa no podía entrar, y guardó el pase en su bolso para no delatarse. Cerca del vestuario de hombres se dedicó a esperar. Faltaba poco para las siete de la tarde, la hora en la que Ranma terminaría su entrenamiento en el gimnasio del estadio, luego estaría obligado a pasar por el vestuario a darse una ducha. El lugar perfecto para interceptarlo.

Al escuchar voces acercándose, Nabiki se metió por la puerta que daba a la salida de emergencia, y esperó allí, con apenas una rendija de la puerta abierta para poder escuchar lo que se hablaba. Por el acento eran unos competidores chinos y seguramente sus entrenadores, que después se metieron al vestidor. Nabiki echó una mirada a su reloj y siguió esperando. Dos trabajadores del estadio cruzaron por el pasillo hablando sobre los turnos de trabajo del día siguiente.

Finalmente se escucharon más pasos y Nabiki pudo ver cruzar ante ella a dos hombres, uno mucho más joven que el otro. Uno vestido con ropa deportiva y el otro con saco y corbata.

—Has estado muy bien, Ranma —comentó el de más edad—. Mañana nos toca usar el gimnasio más temprano.

—Entiendo —fue la parca respuesta del muchacho.

—En media hora nos vienen a buscar desde el hotel, así que tienes tiempo de arreglarte —siguió Shota Takeda—. Te esperaré afuera, necesito un cigarrillo.

Se dio la vuelta y se alejó sin esperar respuesta. Ranma avanzó hacia el vestuario y Nabiki salió de su escondite.

—Por fin apareces, Ranma. Nunca has sido muy puntual, ¿verdad?

El chico volteó de pronto a mirarla y sus labios se despegaron en un gesto de asombro.

—¿N-Nabiki?

—¿Te asombra? Estuve hoy en la rueda de prensa —dijo Nabiki con una sonrisa.

—¿En la rueda de prensa? —Ranma estaba confundido—. No te vi.

—Procuré pasar desapercibida para que Shampoo no me reconociera y se alertara conmigo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Ranma.

—Soy periodista y vengo a hacerte algunas preguntas. Tenía agendada una hora hoy con el periódico Mainichi Shimbun, pero no me presenté.

Ranma la observó de arriba abajo.

—¿Por qué no? Ahora no tengo tiempo para esto, lo siento —respondió al fin y se dispuso a seguir su camino.

—Por alguna razón no se me antojaba ver la cara de Shampoo, por eso —dijo Nabiki—. Además, quería charlar de forma más privada y personal contigo.

Ranma no dijo nada y se giró para ir al vestuario de hombres.

—Akane sigue soltera —comentó Nabiki cruzándose de brazos y apoyando un hombro en la pared.

Ranma se detuvo y Nabiki supo que allí estaba su punto débil.

—Nunca ha podido olvidarte, por supuesto; aunque ella diga lo contrario y que solo quiere concentrarse en sus estudios.

Ranma aún no se daba la vuelta, solo estaba allí quieto. Nabiki avanzó hacia él.

—¿Por qué no me cuentas la verdad? —preguntó Nabiki—. Por supuesto, quedará solo entre nosotros, te doy mi palabra de profesional. Dime lo que realmente pasó; no me trago el cuento de tu amor por Shampoo, Akane tampoco lo creería si no estuviera tan dolida y pudiera pensar. Si me cuentas todo yo podría ayudarte.

—Y vender toda la historia, ¿verdad? —preguntó Ranma girando a mirarla.

—Por favor, cuñadito, ¿por quién me tomas?

Al contrario de lo que Nabiki creía, Ranma se echó a reír; con una risa seca, falta de humor, que era como un eco de la risa juvenil y despreocupada que ella le recordaba.

—Hacía mucho tiempo que no escuchaba que me llamaras así —comentó Ranma después—. Creo que hasta lo extrañaba —siguió diciendo mientras se ponía de frente a ella.

Los ojos de Nabiki refulgieron.

—Parece que te estoy ablandando, querido Ranma. ¿Estás dispuesto a dejarte ayudar por la mejor periodista de todo Japón?

Ranma cerró los ojos un momento y después volvió a abrirlos.

—No hay manera de ayudarme, Nabiki, y no ganarás nada con esto, así que mejor déjalo.

—Mejor dejemos que eso lo decida yo, cuñadito —sentenció Nabiki mirándolo a los ojos—. Quizá termine ganando mucho más de lo que pensaba.

.

.

Nabiki Tendo bebió un sorbo de su café y, dejando la taza sobre la mesa, se dedicó a observar atentamente a Ranma Saotome, que estaba sentado frente a ella bebiendo un jugo. El muchacho miraba por la ventana que estaba a su lado, su cabello continuaba pulcramente trenzado y se apreciaban algunos cambios en su fisonomía, la línea de su mandíbula, o los músculos un poco más desarrollados. Obviamente no seguía siendo el adolescente inocente que ella había conocido, sin embargo seguía sintiendo por él aquél deseo de jugarle una broma a su ingenuidad.

Ranma volteó a mirarla mientras ella lo observaba y Nabiki se sorprendió al ver que su mirada era muy distinta, ya no era la de aquel niño alegre e inocente que siempre entrenaba para ser el mejor; ahora parecía triste, como la mirada de un anciano que había visto demasiado y ya no quería vivir.

—¿Qué ha pasado contigo, Ranma? —se le salió la pregunta sin que se lo propusiera—. Ya no pareces el mismo.

Ranma sonrió de lado.

—Qué curioso, eso ya me lo han dicho.

—¿Quién? ¿Shampoo? —indagó Nabiki dando un sorbo a su café sin dejar de mirarlo.

—Pensé que los periodistas grababan las entrevistas —comentó Ranma cambiando de tema—. ¿O ya me estás grabando y no me has dicho nada, como solías hacer siempre?

Nabiki hizo una mueca.

—Te dije que esto sería una charla personal, todo quedará entre nosotros. Por supuesto no te estoy grabando —Nabiki se apoyó en la mesa echándose hacia adelante—. Aunque no lo necesito, no en vano soy la mejor en lo mío, podría sacar una muy buena nota sin tener que usar esos trastos. Me gradué como la mejor de mi clase. Todo se queda aquí, en mi cabeza —agregó tocándose la sien.

—Entonces, ¿cómo podría creerte? —preguntó Ranma sonriente—. Déjalo, Nabiki, no hay ninguna entrevista exclusiva que puedas hacer conmigo. Me sé las preguntas de memoria, y también las respuestas, siempre doy las mismas, y solo hablo de mi trabajo como artista marcial. No me sacarás nada más que eso.

—Entiende de una vez, Ranma —dijo Nabiki molesta, levantando un poco el tono de voz— me importa un comino la entrevista para el Mainichi; de hecho, ya la tengo escrita y lista para entregarla esta misma noche para la edición de mañana. ¿Crees que soy tan tonta? Por supuesto me di cuenta de que en las entrevistas y las ruedas de prensa no sueltas nada, y respondes siempre lo mismo, y que nunca dices nada sobre tu vida privada. ¿Crees que me gradué ayer? He reunido la serie de cosas que siempre dices y he redactado una nota impecable, pero que no dice absolutamente nada que no sepamos ya.

—Entonces, no entiendo qué…

—Esto es entre tú y yo, Ranma. Porque solíamos ser familia, porque abandonaste a mi hermana para casarte con otra, y porque no nos diste ninguna explicación. Tomemos un café, me cuentas tus cosas y arreglamos este embrollo que lleva tantos años, ¿te parece?

Ranma bajó la vista un tanto avergonzado.

—No hay nada que contar —dijo al final, después de un momento de silencio.

—Cuéntame cómo te enamoraste de Shampoo —pidió Nabiki con un brillo curioso en la mirada, y una media sonrisa.

—¿Qué?

—Son una pareja modelo, van juntos a todas partes, llevan años de matrimonio. Debes estar muy enamorado, Ranma, ¿no? Por mucho tiempo creí que estabas loco por Akane, pero me equivoqué, porque al parecer tu único y verdadero amor es la amazona Shampoo.

El tono burlón de Nabiki hizo que Ranma tensara la mandíbula al apretar los dientes. Nabiki lo observó tomando otro poco de café muy divertida.

—¿Qué fue lo que te enamoró? ¿Es mucho más tierna y dulce que mi hermana? Eso no es difícil, ¿cierto? —Nabiki soltó una risita.

—No quiero hablar de eso.

—¿Es porque es muy buena en la cama?

—¡Nabiki!

Ranma apartó la vista con la cara roja y Nabiki rio sin recato.

—Ah, Ranma, pareces un niñito virgen —comentó después—. Por momentos me recuerdas al chico tímido que llegó a casa un día convertido en mujer.

—Ya no me convierto en mujer —murmuró Ranma encogiéndose de hombros.

—Vaya, vaya, ese es un dato interesante.

Ranma la miró atentamente.

—Si dices algo…

—No te preocupes, cuñadito, ¿de qué me serviría hablar si no tengo pruebas? Ah, sí, tengo las fotografías de tu juventud, donde aparece una muy sensual pelirroja, pero ¿cómo comprobar que ella y tú eran la misma persona?

—¿Por qué guardas esas cosas todavía? —le preguntó Ranma asombrado.

—Nunca se sabe cuándo podría necesitarlas. Además, la información es poder —indicó Nabiki—, no olvides eso, Ranma. Pero no hablábamos de mí, cuñadito, sino de ti. ¿Por fin te curaste de tu maldición? Supongo que por eso fuiste a China en primer lugar.

—Me impedía ser el mejor artista marcial.

—¿Quién te dijo eso? ¿Tu querida esposa?

—Es algo que yo decidí —recalcó Ranma mirándola a los ojos.

—Ya veo.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio, hasta que Ranma se levantó de golpe.

—Tengo que volver al hotel, mañana entreno muy temprano por la mañana —dijo.

—¿A qué le temes, Ranma? —quiso saber Nabiki.

—No le temo a nada.

—¿Qué hiciste hace cuatro años? ¿Qué temes que descubra?

Los ojos de Ranma se volvieron dos pozos totalmente huecos.

—Nabiki…

—No te preocupes, lo averiguaré yo sola. No en vano soy la mejor —respondió la chica.

—Déjame tranquilo, Nabiki. Déjame seguir con mi vida —dijo Ranma.

Saludó con una inclinación de cabeza y se fue de la cafetería.

—Como si eso fuera a pasar —murmuró Nabiki para sí.

.

.

 _continuará_

.

.

Nota de autora: Mainichi Shimbun es el nombre de un periódico real; «Shimbun» quiere decir literalmente «periódico», así que puede haber ocasiones en que se diga solamente Mainichi.

 **Azulmitla** : Como ya te comenté por Facebook, uno es libre de leer lo que quiera, pero en realidad esta historia no es la típica donde por un malentendido tonto Ranma se enoja y en venganza se casa con Shampoo y se acuesta con ella, sus amigas, sus parientes y hasta sus vecinas. Esto se trata de contar otra cosa, y no solo por el gusto de separar a Ranma y Akane. Besos.

 **Dee-Dee Zednem** : Sospechás muy bien XD. Besos.

 **Haruri Saotome** : Cuando pueda continuaré esa. En cuanto a esta historia, todo se irá desvelando, no te preocupes. Besos para vos.

 **Ivarodsan** : Creo que en esta historia aumentará mucho más tu rencor XD. Besos.

 **Litapaz** : No es por hacer spoiler, pero sí, al final terminarán juntos jeje, soy siempre por Ranma&Akane. Besos.

 **FlynnChan** : Muchas gracias :D, aunque tristemente ya se acabaron mis vacaciones ;_; Espero que te guste el capítulo de hoy también. Besos.

 **Rosefe-123** : Todo puede pasar en este fic jaja. Besos para vos.

 **Lum** : ¡Hola! Qué lindo tenerte de nuevo por acá. Nosotros también morimos en varias ocasiones en ese juego, y el mundo se fue al….. XD. Gracias a vos por leerme. Te mando muchos besos.

 **DeileRus** : Tu teoría está totalmente errada, no es eso lo que pasa en esta historia, pero podrías escribir vos un fic sobre eso si te animás :) Saludos.

 **Akai27** : A mí me encanta todo el universo de _El mundo sombrío,_ creo que sería excelente para escribir una novela original, pero de eso recién podré encargarme cuando termine _El año de la felicidad._ Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Te mando un beso.

 **Noham** : Nada de cafeína para vos por una semana XD. Sí, escribamos algo juntos, hace rato te lo digo. Beso.

Gracias a todos por leer. Recuerden que pueden dar sus recomendaciones de música para la segunda parte del OST de _El año de la felicidad_ , **invierno**. Cuéntenme en sus reviews o en la página de Facebook de **Fantay Fiction Estudios** qué temas musicales les parecen adecuados para qué capítulos.

Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	112. Camas separadas (parte 3)

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **Camas separadas**

 **(parte 3)**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

—¿Qué es esto, Tendo? —preguntó el editor Murakami dejándole unas hojas encima de su escritorio.

Nabiki estaba concentrada averiguando lo que podía sobre el manager de Ranma, Shota Takeda, sostenía el teléfono con su mano izquierda mientras con la otra anotaba en una libreta. La cerró en seguida en cuanto Murakami se detuvo a su lado.

—Te llamo en diez minutos, debo irme —dijo en el teléfono y colgó. Luego se volvió hacia el editor—. ¿Qué sucede?

—No te envié con Saotome para que me traigas esta entrevista que podría haber hecho un estudiante de primero —dijo Murakami—. Esto no tiene tu sello, ¿qué ocurre, Tendo?

—Ocurre que estoy desbordada de trabajo y encima me manda a hacer una nota de deportes, que claramente no es mi área —soltó Nabiki directamente—. Es lo mejor que pude conseguir. Saotome no habla de nada más, y no crea que porque fuimos familia por un tiempo tenemos alguna relación especial. Apenas cruzábamos palabra.

—Fueron a la misma escuela —replicó Murakami—, y vivían bajo el mismo techo.

—¿Me estuvo investigando, señor? —preguntó Nabiki muy molesta, frunciendo el ceño.

—Cuando me contaron que Ranma Saotome había sido prometido de tu hermana estuve haciendo algunas preguntas aquí y allá, tú sabes cómo es esto, Tendo —respondió Murakami encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Todo esto solo por una nota sobre si Ranma se lleva mal con su mujer o no? No sabía que nos habíamos convertido en un periódico amarillista.

—Eso es lo que vende, Tendo, y siempre lo que importa es el dinero. Como si no lo supieras —comentó el editor.

—¿Y eso qué se supone que significa?

Murakami se incorporó despacio del escritorio donde se había apoyado.

—Publicaremos lo que trajiste, Tendo; pero quiero una verdadera entrevista para la próxima semana, cuando el campeonato esté en su apogeo.

—¿Qué más le contaron sobre mí, señor? —preguntó Nabiki con una mirada fría.

Pero Murakami no le hizo caso y se alejó rumbo a su oficina. Nabiki resopló y volvió a hacer la llamada internacional mientras murmuraba.

—Es urgente que encuentre otro trabajo —cuando del otro lado del teléfono respondieron, esbozó una sonrisa—. Hola, Mei-Ling, lamento la interrupción, ¿podemos continuar nuestra conversación?

.

.

Kasumi Tendo iba por la calle con el bolso de las compras colgado del brazo. Sonreía amable a los vecinos con los que se cruzaba y les respondía el saludo inclinando un poco la cabeza cada vez. Todo en su persona irradiaba perfección, desde su vestido que le llegaba a la rodilla, hasta su cabello muy bien cepillado y atado en una coleta baja de la que no se escapaba ni un solo mechón. Sin embargo, luego de saludar a los vecinos, su sonrisa caía y su rostro se tornaba serio, reflexivo, hasta apagado.

Empuñaba la mano del brazo del que colgaba el bolso; también empuñaba la otra, cerca de su pecho, apretando la tela del vestido entre sus dedos sin darse cuenta. La conversación que había tenido hacía unos días con su hermana Nabiki la había dejado muy preocupada. De pronto comenzaba a pensar una y otra vez en lo que nunca había pensado en años, todo lo que había dado por sentado como algo normal o natural, ahora se lo cuestionaba, llena de dudas e incertidumbre.

¿Qué había ocurrido con Ranma hacía más de cuatro años para que se comportara de esa manera con Akane y con toda la familia? Siempre había creído que era el actuar de un muchacho joven que se había dejado seducir por una muchacha experimentada como Shampoo, o que al verse acorralado había elegido el camino fácil. Pero ahora ya no lo pensaba, o por lo menos le costaba creerlo.

—Ranma… Ranma… ¿qué sucedió contigo, Ranma? —murmuró para sí.

Sus pasos la llevaron sin querer a la calle donde estaba la clínica de acupuntura del doctor Tofú. Kasumi aminoró un poco la marcha al darse cuenta de adónde iba; además, en la distancia vio que el doctor Tofú estaba en ese momento barriendo la vereda.

Kasumi tembló por un momento, sin decidirse a pasar frente a él. Pero Tofú levantó la vista y miró hacia donde ella estaba, por lo que ya no tenía escapatoria. Caminó lentamente y se detuvo junto a él, como si fuera cualquier vecino al que saludara.

—¿Cómo está, doctor Tofú?

—Ah, Kasumi…

—Espero que se encuentre bien —comentó ella mirándolo a los ojos.

Tofú no soportó aquella mirada tan inocente y bajó la vista.

—S-sí… por supuesto —respondió nervioso—. ¿Cómo está Akane?

—Mucho mejor —respondió Kasumi como era habitual—. Aunque…

—¿Sí? —Tofú la miró preocupado.

La mujer sacudió la cabeza.

—No, todo está bien —dijo al final—. Solo estudia demasiado y se desvela.

—Es normal, los estudiantes son así —dijo Tofú en tono casual. Miró de nuevo a los ojos a Kasumi, pero no pudo sostener esa mirada demasiado tiempo—. ¿Y tu padre, Kasumi?

—Como siempre, un poco decaído.

Tofú asintió comprendiendo. Kasumi también bajó los ojos, pensando en su padre, que no había podido recuperarse de aquella traición de Ranma y volvió a caer en la depresión como cuando su esposa falleció. El tío Genma se había alejado de la familia también, junto con la tía Nodoka ya, no los veían. Todo se había derrumbado, tal y como Nabiki había dicho, parecía que en aquel momento en que Ranma los dejó, todo había comenzado a ir mal. Aunque quizá no fuera así, sino que desde que conocieron a Ranma el infortunio se había ceñido sobre ellos.

—¿Y t-tú… Kasumi? —preguntó nervioso Tofú.

Kasumi estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, levantó la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos.

—¿Cómo estás, Kasumi?

—¿Yo?... Pues… también, como siempre.

Tofú volvió a asentir, sonrojándose un poco. Kasumi dudó, pero al final se decidió.

—¿Le gustaría ir a cenar con nosotros, doctor Tofú?

—Ah… ¿cenar?

—Siento que por las obligaciones de todos los días ya no podemos vernos como antes… y no le hemos agradecido lo suficiente lo que ha hecho por Akane…

—Eso no fue nada —la interrumpió Tofú en seguida—. Y fue hace mucho tiempo.

—Yo nunca podría olvidarlo, usted le salvó la vida a mi hermanita —dijo Kasumi.

—No, Kasumi, solo le ofrecí una posible medicina… y casualmente funcionó —replicó Tofú poniéndose la mano en la nuca.

—Sé que con todos sus conocimientos la salvó, Tofú —insistió Kasumi, pero no esperó a que el doctor se disculpara con humildad, en seguida dijo—. Lo esperamos esta noche en casa.

Hizo una pequeña reverencia y se alejó.

Tofú la observó marchar en silencio, con una mirada triste tras los cristales de sus gafas.

.

.

Nabiki Tendo tenía un pequeño apartamento en el distrito de Chiyoda, muy cerca de la redacción del Mainihi Shimbun, que en la práctica era más bien una pequeña oficina en la que también podía dormir si se le presentaba la necesidad. Cuando no estaba comiendo fuera, en donde pudiera y a la hora que pudiera debido a sus obligaciones, o cuando no estaba viajando por el país para cubrir entrevistas, Nabiki se dejaba caer en el dojo Tendo para almorzar y cenar. Su hermana siempre le tenía un puesto en la mesa, y solo si no iba a poder ir Nabiki llamaba por teléfono.

Cuando llegó aquella noche y descubrió a Kasumi atareada en la cocina y la mesa puesta con más esmero del habitual, y en la que había además un puesto extra preparado, Nabiki frunció el ceño sintiendo que se había perdido de algo.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Akane ha invitado a algún chico por fin? —preguntó nada más entrar en la cocina y abrir el refrigerador para tomar un poco de jugo.

—¿Qué dices? —replicó Kasumi dándole una mirada de pocos amigos durante un segundo y volviendo su atención a las verduras.

Nabiki soltó una risotada mientras bebía su jugo.

—No es solo Akane la que no puede seguir adelante e imaginar la vida sin Ranma, ¿no? Tú también los imaginabas viviendo felices y comiendo perdices —comentó.

—Al contrario, eres tú la que no deja de nombrar a Ranma a cada momento —se quejó Kasumi mientras revisaba el pequeño asador del horno donde tenía los pescados—. Ya basta.

—Qué susceptible. Akane ni siquiera está por aquí, sus tiernos oídos no sufrirán por escuchar el nombre Ranma Saotome.

—Sí estoy aquí —dijo Akane apareciendo detrás de ella. Nabiki volteó y Akane le dio una mirada lúgubre.

—¡Perfecto! —Nabiki sonrió ampliamente—. Ya que estamos las tres aquí conversemos un poco.

—¿De qué quieres hablar, Nabiki? —preguntó Kasumi extrañada, poniendo el fuego de la estufa al mínimo.

—De Ranma Saotome, por supuesto, y de lo que pasó hace años cuando Akane enfermó.

Sus hermanas se quedaron en silencio, solo se escuchaba el bullir del agua donde se cocían las verduras.

—¿Por qué quieres hablar de él? —preguntó al final Kasumi un poco pálida.

Akane agachó la cabeza sin decir nada, Nabiki la miró un momento y después se volvió para responderle a su hermana Kasumi.

—Porque nunca lo hicimos, simplemente aceptamos todo lo que pasó sin más, nunca nos pusimos a pensar —replicó Nabiki encogiéndose de hombros—. Bueno, yo estaba ocupada en lo mío y no me concernía, pero tú, Akane, eras su prometida, ¿cómo soportaste que te dejara y se casara con otra?

—Akane estaba luchando por su vida —dijo Kasumi en tono duro, como regañándola, y se acercó a Akane para pasarle un brazo por los hombros, conteniéndola.

—¿No dices nada, Akane? —interrogó Nabiki mirándola atentamente.

—No tengo nada que decir. Ranma y yo éramos prometidos —dijo con voz rasposa, como si solo pronunciar aquellas palabras le doliera—, pero solo porque nuestros padres lo dijeron, no porque quisiéramos.

—Tú lo amabas —replicó en seguida Nabiki.

—No es verdad —dijo Akane ladeando el rostro.

—Todavía lo amas.

—¡Nabiki! —la regañó Kasumi.

Akane se zafó del brazo de su hermana y miró a Nabiki a la cara.

—¿Te gustaría que dijera que sí? ¿Qué ganarías con eso? ¿Por qué disfrutas viéndome sufrir?

—Yo no disfruto, hermanita, te lo aseguro —dijo Nabiki lentamente.

—¿Qué buscas removiendo todo el pasado? —volvió a gritar Akane—. ¡Por mí que ese idiota esté casado con quien quiera! No me importa. Lo olvidé hace años, pero parece que tú no.

Nabiki se cruzó de brazos sonriendo.

—Atacándome con ideas absurdas no ganas nada, Akane —dijo—, todo lo que te ocurre es muy obvio, y yo podría ayudarte si me dejaras. Pero primero debes aceptar que las cosas no están bien, que aún hay una historia que cerrar, de lo contrario no podrás ser feliz.

Ninguna de sus hermanas dijo nada, Akane empuñó las manos volviendo a bajar la mirada y Kasumi de nuevo la rodeó con el brazo amorosamente mientras le dedicaba una mirada llena de incertidumbre a Nabiki.

—Si te sirve de algo —continuó la mediana de las Tendo—, te diré que tu ex prometido es tan obcecado como tú negando la realidad. Siguen siendo tal para cual.

—¿Qué dices? —preguntó en seguida Akane levantando la vista.

—¿Has visto a Ranma? —preguntó sorprendida Kasumi.

Nabiki asintió.

—Tuve que entrevistarlo para mi periódico —comentó.

Akane le dirigió una mirada acusadora, pero su hermana no se dio por enterada.

—Voy a entrenar al dojo hasta la hora de la cena —dijo después y salió de la cocina por la puerta de atrás.

—Ah, por cierto, no parece ser muy feliz con Shampoo —comentó Nabiki antes de que Akane saliera del todo, pero la chica no se volteó, apenas aminoró su marcha al escucharla, y después se alejó caminando más rápido todavía.

—Nabiki, ¿qué buscabas con todo esto? ¿Acaso te diviertes a costa del sufrimiento de Akane? —le reprochó su hermana mayor.

Nabiki descruzó los brazos poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Tú me conoces mejor que nadie, Kasumi, ¿me crees tan desalmada? Amo a Akane, es mi hermana; puedo gastarle bromas, pero jamás la lastimaría.

—¿Entonces?

—Ya te lo dije, quise hablar de lo que ocurrió hace años, pero parece que todos se empeñan en tratarlo con secretismo, como si hubiera sido algo espantoso o depravado. Las cosas no están bien, Kasumi, esta casa ya no es la misma. Ahora que Ranma Saotome volvió a Japón pensé que era momento de poner las cartas sobre la mesa y que todos tuviéramos un poco de paz —dijo Nabiki—. Pero al parecer nadie quiere lo mismo, prefieren seguir sufriendo como mártires.

—No hay nada de lo que hablar —dijo firmemente Kasumi, volviendo a controlar la comida sobre la lumbre—. Hace años Akane enfermó de la misma enfermedad que mamá, creímos que moriría, y Ranma eligió ese preciso momento para romper el compromiso y marcharse a China para casarse con Shampoo. ¿Qué más se puede decir? Eso fue lo que pasó, lo que todos vivimos. Si no hubiera sido por el doctor Tofú, Akane hubiera muerto. No hay nada más de lo que podamos hablar, Nabiki, las cosas fueron así.

—¿Y no te parece raro? —insistió Nabiki—. Ranma casándose con Shampoo sería lo último que hubiera esperado.

—¿Por qué vuelves al tema una y otra vez, Nabiki? —se hartó su hermana—. Ya hablamos de eso, aunque nos parezca raro es lo que pasó, y Ranma sigue casado y muy feliz.

Lo de feliz era una gran mentira, como Nabiki había podido comprobar solo con mirarlo.

—Hay algo más, Kasumi, es un pequeño misterio que necesito desentrañar, o no sería la periodista de nivel que soy. Además, quién sabe, quizá eso me consiga un ascenso o un cambio de trabajo.

.

.

La cena transcurrió con normalidad, charlando de cosas triviales. Cuando Nabiki supo que el invitado era el doctor Tofú se alegró porque vio su oportunidad de charlar directamente con otro involucrado en aquel misterio de hacía más de cuatro años. Sin embargo, decidió no abordar el tema en la mesa porque sabía que Kasumi no lo permitiría.

Luego de comer creyó que tendría un momento para hablar con el acupunturista, pero de nuevo su hermana le impidió avanzar con sus pesquisas, acaparó la charla con Tofú y luego, cuando él se ofreció a lavar la loza, aceptó encantada, porque eso lo llevaría a la cocina, lejos de Nabiki.  
Su padre ya se había retirado a descansar y Akane había subido a su cuarto a estudiar; Kasumi se levantó para ayudar a Tofú con los platos y cruzó una mirada de advertencia con Nabiki, que levantó una ceja con aire aburrido.

Nabiki se quedó en la sala ordenando sus notas para el día siguiente, planeando un espacio en su agenda para visitar a Tofú en la clínica y poder charlar a gusto con él, sin la presencia de Kasumi.

En la cocina, mientras tanto, Tofú y Kasumi trabajaban codo a codo. Los nervios que sentía el doctor con ella casi se habían disipado del todo a lo largo de la velada, ahora apenas se sonrojaba un poco al estar cerca de la mujer, y a veces se le resbalaba la vajilla mientras la lavaba.

—La cena estuvo deliciosa, Kasumi, como siempre te luciste. Gracias por haberme invitado —dijo el doctor con amabilidad.

Kasumi sonrió ampliamente.

—Al contrario, gracias a usted por venir, doctor. Todo lo que hagamos por usted sería muy poco.

—¿Qué dices, Kasumi? —él estaba abochornado—. No es necesario que seas tan amable.

—Usted siempre ha ayudado mucho a nuestra familia —siguió diciendo Kasumi mientras secaba con un trapo de cocina los platos recién enjuagados—, ha sido un verdadero apoyo para nosotros en los momentos más difíciles.

—E-eso… es solo mi deber como profesional —dijo Tofú cerrando el grifo del agua al terminar de lavar.

—No sea modesto, por favor. No sé qué hubiéramos hecho sin usted…

—No es modestia —la interrumpió el doctor mirando hacia otro lado—. Es solo la verdad.

—Doctor, usted salvó la vida de Akane, sin usted…

—No, Kasumi, por favor…

—Es la verdad —insistió Kasumi—. Siento no haberme comportado mejor en este tiempo, deberíamos hacer más para pagarle. Akane está viva gracias a…

—No —dijo Tofú con firmeza, haciendo que Kasumi enmudeciera de golpe.

El doctor se quedó mirando el suelo.

—Ya no puedo, Kasumi… no es justo…

—¿De qué habla, doctor?

—Yo… no es justo que te mienta a ti y a toda tu familia de esta manera… yo…

Tofú levantó los ojos y la miró con tristeza.

—Siento todo lo que ocurrió —dijo—. No debí haber hecho eso, pero… Ranma era un buen muchacho, y era mi amigo.

—¿Qué… qué quiere decir? —preguntó Kasumi con los labios temblando.

Nabiki, que se había acercado a la puerta de la cocina a escuchar la conversación desde las sombras, frunció el ceño interesada.

—Cuando Akane enfermó, no fui yo el que consiguió esa medicina —dijo Tofú con voz cansada—. Fue Ranma.

.

.

 _continuará_

 _._

 _._

Nota de autora: Mei-Ling, la persona con la que habla por teléfono Nabiki desde la redacción del periódico, se llama así por la prometida de Shaoran Li en el anime de _Sakura Card Captor._ ¿Se habían dado cuenta?

 **Litapaz** : ¿Qué harían todos sin Nabiki? XD. Ella es la mejor. No recuerdo haber recibido tu review; bueno, de esa historia en particular había pensado una vez hacer una segunda parte, pero si lo hago será cuando termine con _El año de la felicidad_ , no tengo tiempo para otra cosa por ahora. Besos.

 **Akai27** : Muchas gracias por todos tus comentarios. Todo se resolverá para bien en esta historia, eso ya es sabido, yo soy del equipo Ranma&Akane. Besos.

 **Ivarodsan** : Shampoo muchas veces se merece nuestro odio XD. Te mando besos.

 **Haruri Saotome** : ¿Verdad que Nabiki es la mejor? Me encanta ese personaje, si no estuviera para resolver las cosa, ¿qué haríamos? Besos.

 **FlynnChan** : Muchas gracias. Besos.

 **Azulmitla** : Gracias por tus palabras, hacemos todo lo que podemos porque nos encanta esto, y también nos encantan los fics bien hechos. Confío en que no sufrirás mucho con esta historia. Gracias por tu apoyo. Besos.

 **Rosefe-123** : Nabiki es la mejor. Insisto en que debería tener su propio show. Besos para vos.

 **Esmeralda Saotom** : Algunas respuestas ya se dieron en este capítulo; espero que te siga gustando. Muchas gracias. Te mando un beso.

 **Any-Chan** : Me alegro de que te guste. Espero que este capítulo también te dejara con ganas de más. Besos.

 **Dee-Dee Zednem** : Nah, vas a ver que no hay tanto misterio después de todo. Gracias por leer. Besos para vos.

 **Al Dolmayan** : Muchas gracias. Hago mi mayor esfuerzo para que las cosas sean coherentes con la trama y con cómo se comportarían los personajes. Sin duda, Nabiki es clave en esta historia. Saludos para vos.

 **Noham** : Bueno, yo me quejo de esos fics así que sería bastante hipócrita y ridículo que escribiera lo mismo XD; pero para hacer parodia sí, ahí me encanta imitar lo peor de cada historia jojo. Beso.

Momento de la propaganda como siempre: Recuerden que pueden dar sus recomendaciones de música para la segunda parte del OST de _El año de la felicidad_ , **invierno**. Cuéntenme en sus reviews o en la página de facebook de **Fantay Fiction Estudios** qué temas musicales les parecen adecuados para qué capítulos.

Gracias a todos por leer. Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	113. Camas separadas (parte 4)

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **Camas separadas**

 **(parte 4)**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

 _—_ _Vaya, vaya —comentó Nabiki entrando despacio a la cocina._

 _Tofú y Kasumi la miraron con sorpresa._

 _—_ _Nabiki —dijo su hermana en tono de regaño._

 _—_ _Lo siento, no pude evitar escuchar —se excusó la muchacha sin demasiado empeño—. ¿Podría explicarnos bien de qué habla, doctor Tofú?_

 _—_ _Bueno, Nabiki, yo…_

 _—_ _No se retracte, doctor —dijo Nabiki con seriedad—, creo que es tiempo de que todo salga a la luz. ¿No te dije, Kasumi, que este era buen momento? —preguntó después mirando a su hermana._

Kasumi inspiró enderezando la espalda.

—Tofú… ¿qué quiere decir con que fue Ranma el que consiguió la medicina para Akane? —preguntó la mayor de las Tendo—. Supongo que usted le pidió ir a buscarla o algo así.

Tofú negó lentamente con la cabeza.

—No, Kasumi. Quisiera poder haber hecho algo por Akane, pero su caso era extremo, y muy raro, extrañamente como apareció, la enfermedad también desapareció; pero yo no pude hacer nada, estaba más allá de mis conocimientos, ni siquiera la medicina occidental pudo hacer algo. Ranma consiguió una medicina y me pidió que la entregara para el tratamiento de Akane, pero no quería que yo dijera que había sido él.

Tofú las miró contrariado.

—Acepté porque Ranma era un buen muchacho, lo consideraba mi amigo, así que oculté la verdad —el doctor titubeó un momento y luego continuó—. Ya no puedo mentirles y hacerles creer que yo soy el salvador de Akane cuando no es verdad, y en realidad… Ranma fue el que le salvó la vida.

Kasumi se cubrió la boca con las dos manos.

—No puedo… no puedo creerlo —murmuró—. Todo este tiempo pensé lo peor de Ranma por abandonar a mi hermanita de esa manera, y ahora resulta que… en realidad él la salvó.

—Así es, Kasumi —corroboró Tofú poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

—Pero, ¿por qué Ranma haría eso? —preguntó Nabiki cruzándose de brazos—. ¿Por qué salvar a Akane, ocultarlo y después correr a los brazos de Shampoo? No tiene sentido. A menos… que Shampoo estuviera involucrada en el asunto.

—Así es, Nabiki —dijo Tofú.

—¿Usted lo sabía? —Nabiki levantó una ceja—. Esa famosa medicina, ¿era china verdad?

Tofú asintió.

—Ya veo —murmuró Nabiki—, entonces Shampoo le tendió alguna trampa a Ranma para poder darle esa medicina para Akane.

—Ranma me dijo que si él les traía la medicina luego lo odiarían, y quizá no la utilizaran, por eso me pidió hacerlo a mí —comentó Tofú—. Luego de dármela se fue con Shampoo.

—Lo recuerdo —dijo Kasumi de pronto, paseando la mirada de su hermana al doctor—. Aquel día Ranma se fue sin ninguna explicación, ya nunca lo volvimos a ver, y luego supimos que se casó con Shampoo.

—Supongo que a eso se refería con que lo odiaríamos —dijo Nabiki pensativa—. Pero insisto en que eso no es normal, seguramente Shampoo hizo algo.

—Ranma me dijo algo más aquel día antes de abandonar mi consulta —continuó el doctor Tofú. Las hermanas Tendo lo observaron expectantes—. Me dijo que amaba a Shampoo y se iría con ella a China.

.

.

Shampoo estaba recostada en el amplio sofá de su habitación en el hotel hablando por teléfono. Tenía puesta una bata después de ducharse y el cabello húmedo aún recogido en una toalla. Ante ella, en una pequeña mesa, estaban dispersos su maquillaje y sus cremas, aunque aún no había podido tocarlas, ocupada con la llamada telefónica.

—Entonces, ¿cómo estás? —preguntó Cologne desde el otro lado de la línea.

—Muy bien, me estoy arreglando para salir.

—¿Con Ranma?

Shampoo torció el gesto a uno de disgusto, pero se esforzó para que su voz sonara normal.

—No, Ranma está muy ocupado y concentrado en las competiciones, no tiene tiempo para salir —respondió—. Iré de compras al centro comercial, luego saldré a comer, al final de la tarde quizá pase a verlo al gimnasio.

—Shampoo… ¿aún no hay resultados? —inquirió Cologne— Es necesario que tengas un hijo con Ranma pronto.

—Bisabuela, no es tan fácil. Ranma está muy ocupado, y a veces simplemente no tenemos tiempo a solas. Nosotros…

—Han sido más de cuatro años —insistió Cologne—. Dos jóvenes fuertes y sanos deberían procrear rápidamente.

Shampoo se mordió el labio.

—Bisabuela, recuerda que tomé pastillas anticonceptivas durante mucho tiempo.

—Esas son excusas, Shampoo. Sabes que hicimos todo esto para dar una descendencia fuerte a la aldea, nada más. No lo arruines ahora.

Shampoo se quedó callada durante un momento, apretando los labios.

—Lo sé, bisabuela —dijo al final—. No tardará, te lo prometo.

—Eso espero. Además... tienes que volver a entrenar un poco; ven más seguido a la aldea para que pueda darte unas lecciones. Te has vuelto fofa, estás perdiendo tu orgullo de amazona, solo vas de compras y vives en hoteles elegantes. De esa forma no podrás educar bien a tu hijo.

—Bisabuela, yo…

—Cuando te embaraces espero que vuelvas a vivir a la aldea.

Shampoo pestañeó.

—Pero Ranma viaja constantemente por los torneos, y su sede de entrenamiento está en Shanghái.

—Eso no importa, deja que Ranma haga lo que quiera —replicó Cologne—, tú y tu futuro hijo deben vivir en la aldea, como mandan las costumbres. Ahí él aprenderá las leyes amazonas y será criado por nuestra tribu. Ya no necesitaremos a Ranma en ese momento.

—Ranma es mi esposo —aclaró Shampoo sin comprender.

—Sí, pero solo para engendrarte un hijo, luego no importa lo que sea de él. Conoces nuestras leyes, Shampoo —sentenció Cologne—. Claro que si luego pueden tener tres o cuatro hijos más, es mejor para la aldea, pero eso no interesa en realidad. Tienes que ponerte a entrenar nuevamente para estar preparada y adiestrar a tu descendencia de la mejor manera posible.

—Sí, bisabuela —respondió Shampoo, y se quedó mirando el vacío con el teléfono pegado a su oreja.

.

.

Ranma Saotome salió de los vestuarios del estadio con el cabello suelto y húmedo, llevando su bolso de ejercicios colgado de un hombro. Iba caminando distraído por el pasillo y casi choca con alguien.

—Lo siento… ¿Nabiki? ¡Qué diablos!

—Vaya, Ranma, tu lenguaje no ha cambiado ni un poco, ¿no es verdad? —comentó Nabiki con acidez, pero sonriendo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo te dejan pasar? —preguntó Ranma mirando a un lado y otro del pasillo.

—Te dije que era de la prensa, ¿ya no te acuerdas? Siempre tan lento —Nabiki puso los ojos en blanco y descansó una mano en su cintura, lo que dejó al descubierto el intrincado diseño de encaje de su blusa blanca.

—No creo que la prensa pueda venir hasta los vestuarios —comentó Ranma y siguió andando.

Nabiki caminó a su lado.

—Bueno, es verdad, eso es mérito mío. Ya te había dicho que soy la mejor de Japón, y tengo mis métodos para lograr eso.

—Ajá.

—¿Por qué no vamos a tomar algo juntos, cuñadito? —preguntó después Nabiki tomándolo por el brazo cariñosamente.

—Te dije que…

—Ranma, el auto está esperando… Vaya, ¿tienes compañía? —preguntó un hombre de traje acercándose a ellos.

Nabiki sonrió de costado reconociendo a Shota Takeda, un hombre de unos cuarenta años, cabello corto y maneras elegantes.

—Soy Nabiki Tendo, periodista del Mainichi Shimbun —se presentó Nabiki con una inclinación de cabeza—. Ranma me concedió una entrevista y estábamos a punto de irnos.

—En realidad… —comenzó a decir Ranma, pero Nabiki le dio un codazo que lo dejó sin aire y lo hizo toser.

—¿Ah, sí? —Takeda pasó los ojos de ella a Ranma—. No me comentaste nada, Ranma, sabes que nuestra agenda es apretada. Además, señorita… ah, ¿Tendo, verdad? Señorita Tendo, si no recuerdo mal, usted tenía agendada una entrevista luego de la rueda de prensa del viernes y no se presentó.

—Motivos personales —replicó Nabiki manteniendo la sonrisa pícara.

—No podemos hacer excepciones —insistió Takeda poniendo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

—¿Ni siquiera con el mejor periódico de todo Japón? Sería una muy buena publicidad que Ranma diera una entrevista un poco más desestructurada con una de sus mejores periodistas —dijo Nabiki con inocencia.

—Ranma no necesita más publicidad, los sponsors hacen fila por él —respondió Takeda sonriendo.

—Bueno, pero nunca se debe decir que no a un poco más de dinero, ¿verdad?

El comentario de Nabiki fue hecho con suma precisión y dio en el blanco.

—Quizá… tenga razón —concedió el manager.

—En ese caso, nos vemos —se despidió Nabiki y tiró del brazo de Ranma para hacerlo caminar.

—Nabiki, te dije que… —comenzó Ranma.

La muchacha se inclinó cerca de él para susurrarle al oído mientras seguían caminando.

—Cállate, voy a arreglarte la vida, así que haz lo que te digo.

.

.

Hacía apenas cinco minutos que Shampoo había vuelto al hotel luego de recorrer las tiendas más importantes, iba a cambiarse y esperar a Ranma y Takeda para cenar, cuando golpearon a su puerta.

—Hola, preciosa —saludó Shota Takeda en cuanto ella abrió, y sin dejarla siquiera hablar, la asaltó con un apasionado beso y delineó sus curvas con las manos para terminar oprimiéndole las nalgas.

Shampoo lo recibió casi desesperada y a medias consciente de algo más, cerró la puerta de un portazo.

Takeda la llevó hasta la mesa que había en la pequeña salita y la sentó encima, recogiéndole el vestido y acariciando sus muslos. Shampoo lo encerró entre sus piernas, atrayéndolo hacia ella de forma sensual. Takeda la besó por todo el escote, tironeando la parte delantera del vestido para descubrir sus generosos pechos, que comenzó a lamer y succionar con fuerza mientras se quitaba el saco y Shampoo, gimiendo mientras se mordía los labios, le quitaba el cinturón y desabotonaba sus pantalones con premura.

—Ah… rápido, antes de que Ranma nos interrumpa —susurró sensual en su oído.

Takeda sonrió y se bajó el cierre del pantalón, luego le quitó la ropa interior a Shampoo mientras ella se levantaba un poco para dejarlo hacer, y al final lo recibió con un suspiro aliviado que la hizo estremecer.

—¡Oh, sí!... Más… más —pedía la amazona moviendo las caderas rítmicamente para recibir las embestidas.

Ambos se enlazaron en aquella danza con apenas quejidos de placer y gemidos que intentaban ahogar, sobre todo Shampoo, que se mordía los labios con fuerza para no gritar. Terminaron agitados, Shampoo echó la cabeza hacia atrás desinhibida, con su largo cabello rozando la superficie de la mesa, y de a poco fue volviendo a la realidad al sentir las manos de Takeda paseando por sus muslos lentamente.

—Te invito a repetir, preciosa —murmuró el manager—, pero en un sitio más cómodo. Vamos a la cama, ¿quieres?

—No podemos —respondió Shampoo normalizando su respiración de a poco—. Ranma llegará en cualquier momento.

—No, se retrasará bastante —sonrió Takeda.

Shampoo le devolvió la sonrisa y cuando él la levantó de la mesa, enredó de nuevo las piernas en torno a su cadera. Shota Takeda la tiró sobre la cama pulcramente tendida y rápidamente se quitó los pantalones y se desabotonó la camisa antes de ponerse encima de ella. La amazona movió con sensualidad las caderas, rozándolo a propósito.

—¿Qué hiciste para mantener ocupado a Ranma? —quiso saber Shampoo mientras le acariciaba la espalda lentamente.

—No hice nada. Ranma salió, fue a dar una entrevista con una tal… Tendo algo, no recuerdo su nombre —Takeda volvió a atrapar un pezón con la boca, pero Shampoo lo empujó.

—¿Tendo? ¿Cuál Tendo? —exigió.

—No sé, no me acuerdo —Takeda intentó volver a besarla, pero Shampoo se lo impidió.

—¿Se llamaba Akane?

—¿Akane?... No, no creo, era… ¿Nabiki?, creo que así se llamaba.

—Nabiki… —repitió Shampoo con la mirada perdida.

—¿De qué te preocupas, preciosa? —le dijo Takeda sonriendo—. Es solo una entrevista que luego nos dará muchos sponsors.

—Escúchame bien, Shota —Shampoo lo miró a los ojos—, no quiero que permitas que Ranma vuelva a ver a esa mujer. Y si la ves aparecer en algún lugar, quiero que me avises.

—¿Y eso? —quiso saber Takeda—. Preciosa, no te preocupes, sabes que Ranma jamás podría engañarte con una mujer, estás a salvo —rio el hombre.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Shampoo lo miró extrañada.

—Bueno… ya sabes —él siguió sonriendo.

—Ranma no es gay —sentenció Shampoo incorporándose en la cama.

—Oh, vamos, no es necesario que finjas conmigo. La situación es muy entendible, Ranma se casó para dar una mejor imagen como artista profesional, pero sus… gustos… están muy claros. Déjame decirte que tú te esfuerzas mucho por dejar bien parado a tu esposo; eres una mártir, cariño.

—Estás equivocado —le dijo Shampoo—. Ranma _no es gay —_ volvió a repetir con el ceño fruncido.

—Si un hombre está casado con una belleza como tú pero no te atiende como es debido, y hasta pide siempre habitaciones separadas, entonces no se puede pensar otra cosa, preciosa —replicó Takeda.

Shampoo bajó la mirada.

—O eso, o realmente te detesta, pero en ese caso, ¿para qué casarse, no? —Takeda se encogió de hombros.

—¿Dónde se reunió Ranma con Nabiki Tendo? —inquirió Shampoo.

—Qué se yo, no le pregunté. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Me puedes explicar? —dijo Takeda apoyado sobre un codo en la cama.

—Ya te lo dije, no quiero que Ranma vuelva a ver a esa mujer. Encárgate de eso —le ordenó.

—Bien, haré lo que pueda —respondió Takeda sin entusiasmo.

Acarició el muslo de Shampoo y subió la mano hasta acceder a la calidez entre sus piernas.

—Mejor sigamos con lo nuestro —le dijo con una voz que era como una caricia.

Shampoo lo miró atentamente a los ojos. Debía poner en marcha un plan cuanto antes, tenía que embarazarse y hacerle creer a Ranma que habían pasado la noche juntos, para eso necesitaría algunas pócimas chinas, pero eran sencillas de conseguir. El candidato para embarazarla era primeramente Shota, si no funcionaba luego se encargaría de buscar a alguien mejor.

La amazona sonrió y con fuerza rompió la tela de su vestido para quitárselo de una vez.

—Vaya, vaya, estás hecha una fiera hoy —comentó Takeda en tono aprobatorio—. ¿No extrañarás ese vestido, preciosa?, te quedaba muy bien.

Shampoo lo empujó por el hombro y se sentó encima de él.

—No pienses en eso —respondió mientras se inclinaba para besarlo—, mejor piensa en satisfacerme.

.

.

 _continuará_

 _._

 _._

Nota de autora: Bueno, el misterio se va desentrañando. Creo que no hay ningún dato que explicar sobre este capítulo.

 **Litapaz** : Kasumi actúa como la madre sobreprotectora en esta historia, también un poco rencorosa hacia Ranma; pero creo que ahora que sabe la verdad cambiará un poco. Besos.

 **Haruri Saotome** : Qué bueno que te esté gustando. Cada vez se va sabiendo un poco más de todo lo que ocurrió. Besos.

 **Esmeralda Saotom** : Bueno, un poco más se sabe; a ver si al final tenías razón en todo. Te mando un beso.

 **Nube Escarlata** : La Kasumi del anime nunca me gustó, la del manga no es mejor, pero por lo menos tiene un poco más de personalidad, y así me gusta mostrarla; además que acá ya tiene unos añitos más. Besos para vos.

 **Bonita** : Me alegro de que te gustara, espero que te siga gustando. Besos.

 **Akai27** : No tiene gracia escribir esa clase de historias, porque los personajes son así, para eso mejor escribir una historia original. Hacer historias donde los personajes pasen por situaciones distintas, pero actúen de acuerdo a como ellos son, eso es un desafío, y es lo lindo de escribir. Te mando besos.

 **Dee-Dee Zednem** : Espero que te siga gustando cómo va la historia. Besos.

 **Zagashi** : ¡Hola! Pues no, Akane sabe solo lo que los demás: que Ranma la dejó para casarse con Shampoo e irse a China. Todo se irá desentrañando de a poco. Besos.

Gracias a todos por leer. Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	114. Camas separadas (parte 5)

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **Camas separadas**

 **(parte 5)**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

—No sé qué hago aquí —comentó Ranma sentado a la mesa del lujoso restaurante.

Frente a él, Nabiki sonrió bebiendo un poco de vino de su copa. Después abrió el menú ante ella y se puso a leerlo con atención.

—Vamos a comer, Ranma, eso es lo que haremos —replicó sin mirarlo.

—Es increíble que me invites a un restaurante como este solo por una entrevista —comentó Ranma abriendo su menú con un suspiro.

Nabiki rio discretamente.

—Por favor, cuñadito, ¿no me conoces? Por supuesto, pagarás tú.

—¡¿Yo?!

—Claro, tienes bastante dinero, ¿no?, eso dijo tu manager —replicó Nabiki—, y no lo dudo. Apuesto que ese tipo cuenta hasta las monedas de un yen.

—Pero no los colecciona en un enorme frasco —dijo Ranma buscando ofenderla, pero ella solo sonrió ampliamente.

—Ahora te pareces un poco más al Ranma de antes —comentó Nabiki—, quizá en un poco más de tiempo pueda devolverte a como eras.

—No quiero que hagas nada, gracias.

—Kami-sama, ¿por qué son tan tercos los dos? —comentó Nabiki hablando con nadie en particular. Después miró a los ojos al muchacho—. Escucha, estoy segura de que al final me agradecerás y será algo bueno para ti, por eso tú pagarás la cena, llamémosla una inversión. A cambio yo te ayudaré a encarrilar tu vida de nuevo porque hasta ahora has hecho un verdadero desastre.

Ranma le sostuvo la mirada durante un momento y al final refunfuñó.

—No creas que te hago caso, solamente tengo hambre, eso es todo —dijo.

—Sí, sí —Nabiki movió una mano—. Solo elige de una vez la comida que tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

—Deja de darme órdenes —murmuró Ranma.

Se mantuvieron en silencio mientras llegaba la comida, y recién después de probarla y encontrarla deliciosa como siempre, Nabiki decidió ir directo al grano.

—Así que… ¿cómo conseguiste la milagrosa medicina para Akane? ¿Shampoo te la dio? —preguntó mientras se limpiaba con delicadeza la boca con una servilleta.

Ranma casi escupe todo lo que estaba masticando.

—¿Qué…? ¿Q-Que… dices…? —tosió un poco para aclararse la garganta.

—No finjas, Ranma, eres muy mal mentiroso, tarde o temprano se iba a saber. Además, Tofú ya nos dijo todo…

—¿Akane lo sabe? —la interrumpió el muchacho, y Nabiki lo miró interesada—. No puede enterarse, es peligroso, Shampoo podría querer… deshacerse de ella.

—Kasumi estaba bastante impactada y decidió que era mejor pensar bien cómo decírselo a Akane antes de apresurarse, y yo creí que esa era una sabia decisión. Así que no te preocupes, tu adorada Akane aún no está enterada de que no debe odiarte sino agradecerte su vida.

Ranma se relajó un momento y asintió.

—Lo que tenemos que hacer ahora —continuó Nabiki mientras Ranma estaba con la guardia baja— es aclarar las cosas y hacer que tú y Akane vuelvan a estar juntos, y hasta se casen, si quieren.

—¿A-Ak…ane? Yo… pero… —Ranma se sonrojó violentamente y se dedicó a examinar la comida.

Nabiki descansó el rostro en una mano y se puso a observarlo como si fuera un animal exhibido en un zoológico.

—Lo sabía, a pesar de todo lo ocurrido tu verdadera naturaleza no cambia. ¿Cuánto tardas cada mañana en preparar esa máscara que muestras al mundo? —preguntó.

Ranma la miró y volvió a quedar muy serio.

—No sé de qué hablas —respondió.

—Maldición, Ranma, ¿por qué vuelves a cerrarte así? Quiero ayudarte pero haces todo lo posible por empujarme fuera —se quejó Nabiki.

—¿Y por qué quieres ayudarme? —quiso saber Ranma.

—Bueno, de eso hablaremos después —Nabiki sonrió—, no discutamos sobre negocios ahora o la comida nos caerá mal.

—Me lo imaginaba… —murmuró Ranma.

—Mi ayuda quizá pueda ser algo cara, pero te aseguro que no te arrepentirás. Ahora, empieza a hablar si quieres que te ayude.

—¡No puedes ayudarme! —exclamó Ranma, llamando la atención de las mesas más cercanas.

—No grites, cuñadito, sé que estás desesperado, pero una mente fría siempre es lo mejor —dijo Nabiki con una sonrisa—. Cuéntame lo de la medicina de Akane. Te la dio Shampoo, ¿verdad?

Ranma suspiró y jugó con la comida en su plato un momento antes de empezar a hablar.

—Fue Cologne, esa vieja se enteró de que Akane estaba enferma y desahuciada, y me dijo que muchas veces la medicina china tenía curas para enfermedades que en la medicina tradicional eran incurables. Me ofreció esa cura, pero… había un precio.

—Por supuesto —asintió Nabiki—, tenías que casarte con Shampoo. Y accediste como un idiota.

—¿Qué más podía hacer? ¡Lo hice por Akane! —dijo Ranma apoyando una mano en la mesa con fuerza—, ella era lo único que me importaba. Según los médicos no había nada que hacer, la medicina china era la única posibilidad. Estábamos desesperados, ¿acaso no te acuerdas? ¿O ni siquiera te importaba porque no tenía que ver con dinero?

—Te estás pasando de la raya, Ranma Saotome —replicó Nabiki con dureza—. ¿Qué carajos sabes tú? Mi madre se murió de eso, mi hermana casi muere también, ¿no te das cuenta de que Kasumi o yo podemos llegar a desarrollar la enfermedad en cualquier momento también? Por una vez deja de ser tan idiota y sigue hablando.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos por encima de la mesa, y al final Ranma apartó la mirada.

—Como pago debía casarme con Shampoo —siguió diciendo Ranma—, y en seguida, antes de que pudiera probar la medicina. Obviamente Shampoo y su bisabuela no querían que una vez que Akane se recuperara yo rompiera mi promesa. Tuve que hacerlo, de otro modo no me la darían.

—¿Tan seguro estabas de que funcionaría?

—No, pero era la única manera de hacerlo. Si no funcionaba me encargaría de matar lentamente a Shampoo, a Cologne y a toda la aldea de Joketsuzoku si era necesario; y ellas lo sabían. No podían jugar conmigo —dijo Ranma, y su mirada fue de fuego.

Nabiki asintió despacio.

—¿Entonces? —lo instó para que siguiera hablando.

Ranma suspiró de nuevo.

—Entonces… me preocupé. Si Akane se recuperaba podía intentar disuadirme, o ir contra Shampoo o, no sé, tantas cosas podían pasar. Me preocupaba incluso que Shampoo la considerara una molestia e intentara algo contra ella. En ese caso, si Shampoo hacía algo contra Akane tendría que matarla, ¿tú entiendes, no?

Nabiki arqueó las cejas.

—Creo que entiendo, sí —respondió, aunque no muy segura, pero sí sabía que Ranma hablaba con total sinceridad—. Así que se fueron a China en seguida, y por eso le dijiste a Tofú que amabas a Shampoo, para que todos pensáramos que ibas por tu propia voluntad.

Ranma asintió.

—Y le pedí a Tofú que fuera él quien le entregara la medicina a los médicos, para que ustedes no creyeran que yo había tenido algo que ver. Prefería que todos me odiaran siempre si era por el bien de Akane.

—Oh, qué romántico —murmuró Nabiki sarcástica—. Pues resulta que Akane está triste, sola, estudiando como posesa y tratando de sacar adelante el dojo ella sola, trabajando demasiado y, por supuesto, llorando de vez en cuando porque la abandonaste por Shampoo, aunque ella no lo admita. Hiciste un estupendo trabajo, Ranma, cuando tenga algún problema te contrataré para solucionarlo.

—Pero está viva —dijo Ranma con firmeza—. Dime, ¿qué diablos querías que hiciera? Sabía que estaba cayendo en una trampa, que estaba vendiendo mi alma, pero por Akane lo haría; y lo volvería a hacer de nuevo.

—No seas tan intenso, Ranma —le sugirió Nabiki—. Miremos las cosas calculadamente en lugar de hacer un canto épico de esta tontería. Veamos, supongo que no puedes divorciarte de Shampoo porque ya lo habrías hecho, ¿verdad?

—Tenemos un acuerdo muy claro, una vez casados yo nunca podría dejarla… hasta que la muerte nos separe.

—Dejemos que la alternativa del asesinato sea nuestra última opción, Ranma —replicó Nabiki—. Entonces, si entiendo bien, llevas todas las de perder.

—Bueno, no tanto, en realidad —Ranma apoyó los codos en la mesa y se echó hacia adelante—. Sé que me quieren solo para que Shampoo tenga hijos que hereden mis cualidades, la aldea Joketsuzoku se basa en eso. Shampoo ha intentado seducirme muchas veces, sin embargo nunca le he tocado ni un pelo.

Nabiki volvió a alzar las cejas.

—¿Entonces ustedes…? —Nabiki no terminó la frase y las mejillas de Ranma se tiñeron de rojo mientras negaba con la cabeza—. Pues te felicito, supongo que no ha de ser fácil resistirse a tanta belleza.

—Cuando convives con Shampoo y la conoces muy bien, resistirse es muy fácil —comentó Ranma casi con asco.

—Entiendo —Nabiki asintió—. Pero si el matrimonio no ha sido consumado es muy fácil anularlo.

—Si hago eso seguramente Akane pagaría las consecuencias.

—Tienes razón —Nabiki se masajeó la barbilla pensativa—. Debemos encontrar la letra pequeña de este trato.

—No la hay —dijo Ranma bajando la mirada—. Estoy atrapado para siempre, pero en realidad no me importa mientras Akane esté bien.

—Ya te expliqué que Akane no está bien —dijo Nabiki—. Con vida sí, pero tiene una vida miserable, igual que la tuya, así que debemos hacer algo.

—No hay nada que…

—¿Qué hay de tu manager? —lo interrumpió Nabiki.

—¿Takeda? ¿Qué pasa con él?

—¿De dónde lo sacaste? Estuve averiguando un poco sobre él, tiene una lista de varios negocios turbios en China, incluso hay rumores de que estuvo mezclado en prostitución y de que tenía una gran deuda con la triada —explicó Nabiki—. Por supuesto, no son cosas que puedan confirmarse completamente, pero da bastante que pensar. ¿Cómo comenzó a trabajar contigo? ¿Fue Shampoo la que te dio la idea?

Ranma frunció el ceño.

—Ni siquiera recuerdo eso en realidad —respondió—. Creo que me lo presentaron durante mis primeras participaciones en torneos en China, y fue él mismo el que se ofreció para el puesto de manager; a mí no me importaban esas cosas así que lo rechacé. Pero cuando gané algunas ligas importantes comenzaron a llegarme más propuestas de comerciales y de participaciones en televisión y no sabía qué hacer, así que contraté a Takeda y me olvidé del asunto. Yo solo me dedico a entrenar y mejorar cada día, y él se encarga de los negocios.

—Claro, es comprensible que si tenía tratos sucios que le generaban muchas deudas se haya pegado a un chico inexperto pero talentoso que en el futuro se haría bastante rico —reflexionó Nabiki—. Lo más probable es que te esté robando cuantiosas sumas por tus contratos. ¿Cómo está tu economía últimamente?

—Yo qué sé —Ranma se encogió de hombros—. No me preocupo de esas cosas, nunca tuve demasiado dinero, todavía no me acostumbro a tenerlo.

—Ah, ¿qué harías sin la grandiosa Nabiki para volverte al camino correcto, pequeño Ranma? —la chica puso los ojos en blanco—. No te preocupes, solo quiero que me des acceso a tus cuentas bancarias, yo arreglaré lo demás.

—Sí, y firmar mi sentencia de muerte también. ¿Estás loca?

—¿Qué prefieres? ¿Seguir casado con Shampoo por el resto de tu vida? —le preguntó Nabiki—. Acabas de decir que el dinero no te importa; y créeme, todo seguirá como siempre, solo que yo te diré en la cara cuánto dinero te estoy sacando.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Ranma.

—Este es el trato, cuñadito —respondió Nabiki—. Si logro sacarte de este embrollo me convertiré en tu nuevo manager y nos haré ricos a ambos en poco tiempo; pero para eso necesito que me des libre acceso a tu vida.

—Pensé que eras periodista, no empresaria.

—Bah, el dinero es solo para vivir bien —dijo Nabiki sonriendo—. Si no me tengo que preocupar por pagar las cuentas puedo hacer los reportajes que se me antojen sobre los temas que quiera, y esa es mi verdadera pasión: saber más.

—Realmente… —Ranma dudó—, ¿realmente crees que puedes sacarme de esto?

La miró preocupado, y Nabiki por primera vez creyó vislumbrar aquella expresión inocente de antaño en él.

—Tranquilo —le hizo un guiño—, quizá pueda tardar, pero siempre resuelvo todo al final. Soy Nabiki Tendo, ¿o no?

Ranma asintió y le sonrió.

—Supongo que Shampoo te es infiel —comentó después Nabiki.

Ranma carraspeó con fuerza.

—Oh, no quiero maltratar tu hombría —dijo Nabiki—, pero supongo que ella no puede aguantarse como tú y necesita… uhmmm desfogarse con alguien. ¿Shota Takeda, quizás?

—Nunca los he encontrado juntos, pero lo sospecho —respondió Ranma.

—¿Ni siquiera eso puedes usar como causal de divorcio?

—Quizá —Ranma se encogió de hombros.

—¿Quizá? —Nabiki estaba perpleja—. Ranma, eres un idiota, ¿por qué no has hecho algo hasta ahora? Sería fácil poner una cámara oculta, o contratar un detective privado que te diera las pruebas que necesitas.

—¿Y para qué? Si me divorcio sería un pequeño escándalo, pero luego mi vida seguiría igual que ahora, viajando por diferentes ciudades, volviendo por períodos a Shanghái para entrenar, participando en competencias. Aunque esté casado, es solo en el papel, no existe una vida en común con Shampoo así que no habría cambios. Si cambio esto, tiene que ser por algo mejor.

—Ahora puedes tener algo mejor —le dijo Nabiki—, pero lo más difícil para ti será reconquistar a Akane. Ella sufrió mucho, ¿sabes? Enfermar y que tu novio te abandone no es lo más agradable del mundo.

—Yo… no era su novio —Ranma bajó la vista avergonzado.

—Pero la dejaste, en el momento más crucial de su vida, literalmente, aunque fuera por una buena causa.

Ranma bajó la cabeza. Nabiki lo observó por un momento, hasta que abrió la boca sorprendida.

—Ya entiendo —dijo—, es por eso que no has intentado nada para divorciarte de Shampoo, te estás castigando por lo que le hiciste a Akane, porque aunque no lo querías, la lastimaste. Vaya, resultaste ser bastante complejo, Ranma, y bastante tonto.

—Di lo que quieras —replicó el muchacho apartando la vista.

—Bueno, bueno, no hagas teatro —le dijo Nabiki—. Así que, ¿tenemos un trato o no? Si fuera tú, accedería de inmediato, nunca se te va a presentar una oportunidad así.

Nabiki alargó la mano por encima de la mesa. Ranma miró aquella mano desconfiado, había vivido por años en la oscuridad, dejando que pasara un día tras otro, respirando solo por la certeza de que con su sufrimiento ayudaba a Akane a seguir con vida. Nunca vislumbró una salida, ni la había deseado en realidad porque cualquier vida sin Akane era despreciable. Sin embargo, ahora parecía que una puerta llena de luz se abría, y solo bastaba que él cruzara hacia el otro lado; parecía demasiado fácil para ser verdad.

Ranma suspiró y estrechó esa mano.

—De acuerdo, tenemos un trato —respondió el muchacho.

—No te vas a arrepentir, y sospecho que yo tampoco —comentó Nabiki— De cierta forma es emocionante, ¿no?

Ranma no le respondió nada.

—Akane no puede saber la verdad —dijo Rnma.

—No la sabrá hasta el final, no te preocupes. Supongo que tampoco es bueno que nos veamos de nuevo, de seguro Shampoo se enterará y sospechará —comentó Nabiki—. A partir de ahora, si me necesitas llama a la redacción del periódico —sacó una tarjeta de su bolsa y se la pasó a Ranma por encima de la mesa—, pero no des tu verdadero nombre, inventa uno cualquiera.

Ranma asintió mientras tomaba la tarjeta y la leía.

—Si yo te necesito te contactaré de alguna forma, no te preocupes —Nabiki sonrió de costado y cerró su bolsa.

—¿Y ahora? ¿Qué haremos? —preguntó el muchacho.

—Cenar, por supuesto. No podemos desperdiciar esta comida tan exquisita.

.

.

 _continuará_

.

.

Nota de autora: Gracias a todos por leer.

 **Haruri Saotome** : Shampoo siempre ha actuado sin importar nada, varias veces en el manga está dispuesta a matar a Akane, solo que pasa algo que la salva nada más. En esta historia no se quedará atrás. Besos.

 **Anónimo** : De lo bueno poco, dicen, ¿no? XD. Gracias por leer. Espero que te siga gustando. Besos.

 **Litapaz** : Ranma es bueno y honorable a pesar de todo, Shampoo no, esa es la diferencia; pero al final cada uno tendrá lo que se merece, no te preocupes. Besos.

 **Dee-Dee Zednem** : Serviría, excepto que Ranma no se acuesta con ella, entonces ¿cómo podría decir que se quedó embarazada de él? Ese es el problema para Shampoo, pero buscará resolverlo. Besos.

 **Lucy Lu** : Muchas gracias :) Me encana que te gusten mis historias, hago todo lo posible por publicar cada día, pero también por hacer historias que puedan transmitir algo, y sean acorde a los personajes originales. No es fácil, pero comentarios como el tuyo me dan mucho ánimo. Gracias por escribirme. Besos para vos.

 **Rosefe-123** : Muchas gracias. Besos.

 **Caro-azuul** : Aquí se ha desvelado todo, pero arreglarlo no será fácil. Besos.

 **Zagashi** : Shampoo siempre está enredando las cosas, ¿qué se le puede hacer? Al menos confío en que Ranma no caiga en su juego. Besos.

 **Ivarodsan** : Jajaja, tu odiómetro de Shampoo aumenta, y no creo que eso cambie XD. Besos.

 **Noham** : Pobre Shampoo, alguien tiene que ser la mala de la historia, ¿no? Pero ella se gana sus propios puntos, y en la historia original no ha sido una santita tampoco. Beso.

Muchas gracias a todos. Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	115. Camas separadas (parte 6)

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **Camas separadas**

 **(parte 6)**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

Akane estaba en la cafetería de su universidad con un libro abierto ante ella y una taza de té enfrente. En una esquina del local había un pequeño televisor encendido con el volumen bajo. Akane, de tanto en tanto, lanzaba miradas hacia esa esquina, apretando los dientes, aguzando la mirada o simplemente resoplando desesperada. Una de sus manos sostenía el lápiz sobre el libro, que de vez en cuando hacía alguna vaga anotación en los márgenes de la hoja, pero su mirada vagaba una y otra vez hacia el televisor.

De vez en cuanto escuchaba algunos comentarios de las personas que estaban atentas viendo también la televisión, y entonces levantaba la cabeza de su lectura para prestar atención.

—Saotome es muy bueno.

—Sí, pero el vietnamita Cung Le es uno de los mejores en su país, ¿crees que podrá ganar?

—Dicen que Saotome va directo a la final.

—Ha ganado varias ligas casi sin esfuerzo, ¿o no?

—¡Oh!, vaya, miren esa patada.

Akane también estaba atenta mirando y casi dio un pequeño salto de festejo al ver que el oponente de Ranma caía a la lona y parecía atontado por un momento. En la televisión mostraron la repetición del momento en cámara lenta y Akane pudo observar los intensos ojos azules de Ranma concentrados y los mechones de su cabello flotando alrededor mientras realizaba el movimiento.

Akane apretó el lápiz con fuerza en su mano.

—No, idiota, no te distraigas —murmuró como si se estuviera aprendiendo algo de memoria.

Cung Le reaccionó con una serie de puñetazos, Ranma, al parecer desconcentrado, no estaba bien parado para recibirlos. Un golpe lo debilitó, pero se alejó de los demás dando un salto acrobático; al volver a caer apoyando los dos pies, movió hacia atrás la trenza sobre su hombro.

—¿Lo liquidará ahora? —se preguntó Akane en el mismo murmullo.

Ranma avanzó con velocidad, al mismo tiempo Cung Le adelantó el puño para recibirlo, Ranma se apoyó en él y se impulsó con agilidad, dando una voltereta completa en el aire.

—Miren eso.

—Waaa, ¡increíble!

—Siempre fanfarroneando —murmuró Akane sin sorprenderse.

Ranma cayó detrás de su oponente y le lanzó una patada baja para tirarlo.

—Akane, no sabíamos que estabas aquí —comentó Sakura acercándose a ella al atravesar la cafetería.

—¿Ah? —Akane fingió concentrarse de nuevo en el libro—. Chicas, ¿cómo están?

—¿Estás estudiando? ¿Por qué no nos dijiste? También necesito repasar esos ejercicios —comentó Minako sentándose a su lado.

—Bueno, yo… tenía un espacio libre entre clases —dijo Akane dando un sorbo a su té, que estaba horriblemente tibio, pero se lo tragó igual como si no pasara nada.

Sakura también se acomodó en la mesa con Akane y sus amigas y las tres levantaron la cabeza al escuchar algunos aplausos.

—¡Te lo dije! Saotome es el mejor.

—Vaya, pero esa fue fácil, quisiera ver cuando se encuentre con el chino Wei Lei, o con Masakazu Imanari.

—Verás que también gana.

Akane miró la pantalla del televisor, donde mostraban el nombre de Ranma como ganador de la contienda, mientras en ese momento ambos contrincantes se saludaban con una reverencia.

De nuevo, y como casi siempre hacía, Ranma había ganado. Akane lo había visto en casi todos sus enfrentamientos en distintas ligas; a pesar de que él era un idiota, todavía seguía siendo el mejor en lo que sabía hacer, y hasta el momento Akane no había encontrado a alguien más que admirar que fuera tan bueno y maravilloso en artes marciales.

De pronto, en la televisión salió el sonriente rostro de Shampoo festejando la victoria de su esposo y la casi sonrisa en la cara de Akane se borró de golpe. Se concentró en su libro.

—Vamos a estudiar —dijo bruscamente.

.

.

—Muy bien, muchacho, estuviste muy bien —comentaba Shota Takeda en el vestuario, alzando la voz lo suficiente para que se escuchara por encima del ruido del agua mientras Ranma se duchaba.

—No estuvo perfecto —comentó Ranma, con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando del agua caliente que se deslizaba por su cuerpo.

El último de los competidores salió del vestuario junto a su entrenador. Takeda se movió hacia las duchas y con una mirada corroboró que Ranma estaba alejado de él y no podía verlo.

—Es verdad —comentó el manager—, tendrás que trabajar mejor en tu velocidad.

Mientras hablaba, metió la mano en el bolso deportivo de Ranma y hurgó en su interior con dedos ágiles.

—¿Estabas distraído por algo, Ranma? —siguió hablando Takeda. Al mismo tiempo sacó el paquete de calmantes para el dolor del bolso de Ranma y se lo guardó en el bolsillo derecho del saco.

La respuesta tardó en llegar, tanto que Shota Takeda miró por sobre su hombro para corroborar que Ranma no estuviera observándolo; pero no había nadie, y el agua de la ducha seguía corriendo.

—No, ¿por qué lo dices? —respondió al fin Ranma.

Takeda sacó del bolsillo interior de su saco otro paquete de pastillas bastante similares a las anteriores y las colocó en el bolso. Volvió a dejar todo tal y como estaba y se sentó en uno de los bancos de madera del vestuario a esperar.

—Solo me pareció —replicó el manager—. ¿Ha estado todo bien últimamente? ¿Hay algo que te preocupe?

Takeda sacó un cigarrillo de su cajetilla y se lo pasó bajo la nariz aspirando su aroma.

—Si es así, solo debes hablar conmigo, Ranma, recuerda que estoy para ayudarte —siguió diciendo con los ojos cerrados.

Al abrirlos se dio cuenta de que el sonido del agua se había ido y Ranma estaba ante él con una toalla alrededor de las caderas.

—No pasa nada, estoy bien —le dijo el muchacho mirándolo a los ojos.

Takeda le sostuvo la mirada un momento y al final asintió con la cabeza.

—Si me permites, te espero afuera. Necesito fumar un cigarrillo.

Se levantó y salió, echando una última mirada al bolso, del que Ranma estaba sacando el desodorante.

.

.

Nabiki Tendo llegó a la dirección que estaba buscando y levantó la cabeza para leer en el cartel el nombre del local: «Ahiru-hanten». Hizo una pequeña sonrisa y entró. Eligió una mesa cerca de uno de los rincones, el lugar era pequeño, había varios comensales, aunque no tantos considerando que era la hora pico de atención en aquellos sitios por ser la hora de la comida. Se notaba que era un lugar nuevo y bastante pequeño, que recién comenzaba a hacer su clientela fiel.

Dos personas eran las que atendían al público, un muchacho y una chica bastante bella, de largo cabello negro trenzado muy artísticamente, que sonreía a cada uno de los comensales mientras repartía las bandejas de aquí para allá, y era la que también iba y venía hacia la parte de atrás, seguramente la cocina, donde debía haber alguien más ayudando a preparar la comida.

Nabiki tuvo suerte, fue el muchacho el que se acercó a su mesa a atenderla.

—Buenos días, señorita. ¿Desea ver el menú o sabe lo que va a ordenar?

—Hola, Mousse —saludó Nabiki—, mejor déjame el menú.

El muchacho dejó de actuar en automático como hacía con todos los clientes y la miró directamente a los ojos.

—¿Nabiki Tendo?

—Así es, me alegro de que me reconozcas, parece que no he cambiado tanto en este tiempo.

—Tu aguda mirada sigue siendo la misma —comentó Mousse dejando el menú ante ella.

Nabiki sonrió divertida.

—Tomaré eso como un cumplido, ¿no?

Mousse asintió gentil sin decir nada y se retiró. Nabiki leyó la carta y levantó los ojos de vez en cuando para observar alrededor. Mousse destacaba siendo más bien las relaciones públicas del establecimiento, llevaba platos a las mesas y se acercaba cada tanto a cruzar algunas palabras de forma cortés con la clientela. Otro rasgo de que intentaba acaparar clientes a través de la buena atención.

Nabiki se decantó por el clásico ramen. Pero Mousse ya no se acercó a ella, la que le tomó el pedido y luego le trajo la comida fue la chica, que sonrió solícita. Nabiki le devolvió la sonrisa. Obviamente era la pareja de Mousse, ¿la novia quizá? ¿O se habrían casado? Intentó buscar anillos en sus dedos, pero no alcanzó a ver nada. Sí observó que, de tanto en tanto, ellos cruzaban algunas palabras cuando se encontraban andando por el local, entre las mesas; se sonreían, o se decían apenas unas palabras, y siempre los ojos de la chica brillaban y apartaba el rostro, sonrojada.

Al parecer Mousse la estaba evitando Nabiki había terminado de comer y él se había mantenido distante.

Después de pagar, cuando la chica fue a recogerle los platos, Nabiki le sonrió.

—Estaba delicioso —dijo—, le hablaré a mis amigos de este lugar, es muy agradable. Me lo recomendaron hace poco, ¿hace mucho que abrieron?

—Muchas gracias, señorita, abrimos hace poco más de un mes. La esperamos cuando quiera, y a sus amigos también.

—Sin duda volveré —sentenció Nabiki sonriendo para sí misma—. Me sorprendí de encontrar a un viejo conocido aquí, ¿no te lo comentó Mousse? Solíamos ser vecinos.

—Vaya, no me dijo nada —la muchacha bajó la mirada y se ocupó en dejar todos los platillos sobre la bandeja, pero Nabiki percibió el suave sonrojo.

—Debe estar muy ocupado, pero me gustaría saludarlo antes de irme, ¿se lo puedes decir? —dijo Nabiki con su mejor sonrisa.

La muchacha asintió y le devolvió la sonrisa.

Al irse a la cocina se cruzó con Mousse y le susurró unas palabras al oído, el muchacho miró hacia la mesa de Nabiki y ella le devolvió la mirada. Al final Mousse asintió y caminó lentamente hasta su mesa.

—¿Qué quieres, Nabiki Tendo? —le preguntó sin vueltas.

—¿No me subestimas, verdad, Mousse? —dijo Nabiki riendo—. Por favor, siéntate un momento, tenemos que hablar.

—Lo siento, no tengo tiempo.

La periodista echó una mirada alrededor.

—Ya pasó la hora de comer y está bajando el público, Mousse, yo diría que esa jovencita tan simpática puede encargarse sola de todo por unos minutos.

Mousse se acomodó los anteojos y se sentó frente a ella.

—¿Qué quieres? —repitió.

—Información —respondió Nabiki—, ¿por qué me rehúyes?

—Lo único que tenemos en común es todo lo que ocurrió cuando vivíamos en Nerima, y no quiero que me lo traigas a la memoria, por eso.

—Pues no estás de suerte —replicó Nabiki—, necesito tu colaboración.

—¿Para qué?

—Digamos… desentrañar un misterio —Nabiki lo miró perspicaz.

Mousse frunció el ceño.

—Supongo que no tuviste nada que ver con la cura que la anciana Cologne y tu adorada Shampoo le dieron a mi hermana Akane, ¿verdad?

Mousse resopló.

—Sería tonto que las hubieras ayudado a atrapar a Ranma —siguió Nabiki—, sin embargo, ¿no habrás estado en contacto con esa cura? ¿No podrías decirme algo sobre ella?

—Te dije que no quería volver a recordar nada de esto —comentó Mousse de mal humor y apoyó las manos en la mesa dispuesto a levantarse.

—¿Por qué? ¿Tuviste algo que ver? —inquirió Nabiki mirándolo a los ojos.

—Que Shampoo y Cologne se aprovecharan de la condición de tu hermana para atrapar a Ranma fue algo vergonzoso, y con lo que no estuve de acuerdo —sentenció el muchacho.

—¿No estuviste de acuerdo por el plan o porque hacía que Shampoo se casara con Ranma y no querías eso? —Nabiki se reclinó en su silla—. Creo recordar que una vez secuestraste a Akane y amenazaste con mojarla con el agua del estanque del pato ahogado. ¿O será que me falla la memoria?

Mousse apartó la vista.

—Eso no es algo que me enorgullezca —dijo—. Es verdad, hice esas cosas, era un adolescente atolondrado e inexperto, y estaba cegado por un amor tóxico; yo mismo daba vueltas cada día en un círculo vicioso y pretendía quedarme cerca de alguien que solo me lastimaba y me traía tristeza. Afortunadamente me di cuenta a tiempo, aquella treta de Shampoo y Cologne me mostró la verdadera cara de esas amazonas, me hizo ver que no se detendrían ante nada. Ranma Saotome y yo éramos rivales, sí, contrincantes; muchas veces lo desafié a luchar, usé trucos y trampas, es cierto, pero solo quería una batalla honesta y ganarle limpiamente para poder demostrarle a Shampoo, y a mí mismo, que era más fuerte que Saotome.

—Si admites que usaste trampas y trucos, ¿en qué te diferencias de ellas entonces? —preguntó Nabiki—. Tú también eres un amazona, ¿o no?

Mousse soltó una risa seca y Nabiki lo miró sorprendida.

—Pues técnicamente lo soy —respondió Mousse sonriendo—, pero para ellas ningún hombre es realmente un amazona, nosotros somos inferiores a las mujeres en todo, hasta en nuestro derecho a denominarnos miembros de la tribu.

—Un pensamiento muy extremista, ¿no? —inquirió Nabiki impactada.

—No tanto; al salir de la tribu y conocer más del mundo me di cuenta de que muchas otras sociedades son iguales, excepto que son los hombres los que oprimen a las mujeres y no al revés como en la aldea Joketsuzoku.

Nabiki lo miró largamente, al final Mousse se echó hacia adelante.

—Yo nunca me hubiera comportado como ellas —dijo—. El matrimonio es una unión sagrada que debe hacerse por el deseo mutuo de planificar una vida en común, no debe ser por obligación o por la fuerza con amenazas, nada bueno saldrá de ahí. Tu padre, Nabiki Tendo, y ese otro hombre-panda también estaban equivocados al querer casar a Ranma y Akane a la fuerza, aunque hubiera amor no es algo que deba forzarse.

—En eso estamos de acuerdo —accedió Nabiki—, dos mocosos de dieciséis nunca hubieran llegado a buen puerto casados.

Mousse asintió.

—Opino como tú, Mousse —siguió diciendo Nabiki—, el matrimonio no puede forzarse, y jamás debe sostenerse solo por amenazas. Por eso quiero librar a Ranma de ese martirio, porque él está atrapado con Shampoo en una relación tóxica, igual que tú hace años. ¿Entiendes?

—Entiendo, Nabiki Tendo, pero no puedo ayudarte en nada. Rehíce mi vida, intento ser una persona normal, tengo un pequeño negocio y me casé.

—Vaya, te felicito —le sonrió Nabiki—. Supongo que esa simpática jovencita es tu esposa.

—Yuki es mi esposa —asintió Mousse—, y me quiere por lo que soy.

—Tu negocio es bastante bonito también —indicó Nabiki—, interesante el nombre del local —comentó.

Mousse no respondió nada.

—Escucha, te propongo un trato —dijo Nabiki acodándose en la mesa—, veo que estás recién comenzando, hacerse una clientela toma tiempo, y nunca se sabe si irá bien, ¿verdad? Supongo que invertiste mucho capital para esto, ¿o acaso te hiciste rico?

—¿Adónde quieres llegar, Nabiki Tendo?

—Puedo ayudarte a progresar en tu negocio, invirtiendo y dándote algunos consejos.

—¿Eres empresaria? —preguntó Mousse levantando una ceja.

—Digamos que ese es mi hobby —respondió Nabiki.

Mousse la miró extrañado.

—A cambio no te pido mucho, solo quiero que me digas todo lo que sabes sobre esa mágica cura que le dieron a mi hermana Akane —siguió Nabiki—. No creo en milagros y sospecho mucho de Cologne y Shampoo.

—Harías bien en sospechar, siempre —dijo Mousse críptico.

—¿Qué es lo que sabes?

—No sé nada —se sinceró el muchacho—. Esa cura me sorprendió tanto como a cualquiera de ustedes, pero tampoco conocía tanto sobre los remedios chinos más ancestrales, tendría que ser tan anciano como Cologne, y ni siquiera así terminaría de aprender sobre las hierbas mágicas chinas.

—Pero quizá puedas averiguar algo —insistió Nabiki.

Mousse desvió la vista de nuevo, para cruzarla con su esposa, que desde el otro lado del restaurante le sonrió.

—No te decidas ahora, Mousse, quizá quieras conversar con tu esposa sobre la inversión que te propongo —Nabiki le pasó una tarjeta por encima de la mesa y Mousse la tomó.

—¿No es un periódico? —preguntó.

—Ahí trabajo, puedes llamarme cuando quieras; pero no te preocupes porque volveré a visitarte —dijo Nabiki levantándose.

—Yo… —Mousse dudó volviendo a mirar la tarjeta.

—Hasta luego, Mousse.

.

.

 _continuará_

 _._

 _._

Nota de autora: «Ahiru» en japonés significa «pato», de ahí el nombre del local de Mousse, quería hacer un paralelo con el Neko-hanten. El nombre de la esposa de Mousse, Yuki, es el mismo nombre de la chica que trabaja con él en el Neko-hanten en _Todo el olvido está lleno de memoria._

Los nombres de luchadores que se mencionan al principio, Cung Le, Wei Lei y Masakazu Imanari son nombres de luchadores reales de artes marciales mixtas.

 **Bonita** : Nabiki es genial, un muy buen personaje. Yo insisto en que necesita su propio show jaja. Besos.

 **Mara12** : Muchas gracias, espero entretenerte cada día :) Besos.

 **Ivarodsan** : Qué bien por vos, yo nunca tengo compasión de Shampoo XD. Besos.

 **Litapaz** : Ya veremos cómo va a hacer, ni yo lo sé XD. Yo creo que Ranma mataría por Akane, y en este caso lo haría con premeditación. Besos para vos.

 **Haruri Saotome** : Me alegra que te guste :) espero que te siga interesando la historia. Besos.

 **Rosefe-123** : ¿Verdad que es la mejor? He empezado a apreciar mucho más a ese personaje. Besos.

 **Hanna-chan95** : Muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos. La única manera que hay de hacerlo es escribir y escribir, son años de práctica XD, y no es cuestión de tiempo, antes tenía mucho más tiempo para escribir y escribía menos que ahora. Espero que te sigan gustando las historias. Besos.

 **Fhrey** : Ups, y cuando veas lo que hicimos con Shub-Niggurath… (sí, dije «hicimos» porque Noham también metió la cuchara, cuando algo no te guste es culpa de él XD). Como te comenté, no salió muy con «horror cósmico», pero si después se adapta a una idea original tomaré en cuenta tus comentarios tan acertados. Saludos.

Gracias a todos por leer. Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	116. Camas separadas (parte 7)

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **Camas separadas**

 **(parte 7)**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

A poco de llegar a su cuarto en el hotel tocaron a la puerta y Ranma se dio la vuelta extrañado. Dejó su bolso deportivo lentamente en un sillón junto al minibar y fue a abrir. Shampoo le sonrió desde el otro lado de la puerta y entró empujando un carrito con la comida; Ranma se apartó a un lado asombrado.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Antes de irnos pedí que tuvieran preparada la cena para los dos cuando llegáramos. Supuse que ganarías y tendríamos que celebrar —respondió Shampoo sonriendo.

—No quiero cenar —replicó Ranma, todavía sosteniendo la puerta abierta para que Shampoo se fuera.

Ella no le hizo caso, llegó a la mitad de la sala y comenzó a servir los platos en la mesa con mucho cuidado y elegancia; su corto vestido se balanceaba alrededor de sus caderas. Ranma resopló y cerró la puerta dando un portazo.

—Debes comer, Ranma —le aconsejó su esposa—. Es muy importante que te alimentes bien, deberías contratar a un nutricionista que vigile tus comidas. Además, un entrenador tendría que acompañarte en todo momento.

—Prefiero trabajar solo —replicó Ranma dejándose caer sobre el sofá.

—Si quisieras podría ayudarte y acompañarte a todos los entrenamientos para…

—Sabes que no quiero que vayas conmigo —la interrumpió Ranma, y la sonrisa de Shampoo se congeló por un momento—. Tampoco quiero cenar contigo, déjame solo.

Shampoo apretó los labios como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

—¿Nunca dejarás de tratarme mal? —preguntó con un hilo de voz.

—Ya basta, Shampoo —pidió el muchacho.

—Solo quiero que cenemos tranquilamente como una pareja normal, ¿no puedes compartir una comida conmigo por una vez, sin poner esa cara y tratarme de esta forma?

—Nosotros no somos una pareja normal, ¿cuántas veces te lo tengo que dejar claro?

—Lo sé, créeme que lo sé, siempre te encargas de repetirlo, sí —Shampoo apretó los puños—. ¿Qué tengo que hacer para poder ganar tu amor, Ranma?

—No mentirme, por ejemplo —respondió él con sarcasmo.

—Yo no te miento, Ranma, te amo de verdad —dijo ella sacrificada.

—¿Qué le pusiste a la comida, Shampoo? —preguntó el muchacho mirándola a los ojos.

—¡Nada! ¿Cómo puedes sospechar de mí? —se quejó ella ofendida.

—En el pasado me embaucaste así muchas veces, ¿qué otra cosa puedo pensar?

Shampoo soltó un sollozo y se cubrió la boca delicadamente con los dedos. Ranma apoyó los codos en las rodillas y dejó caer su cabeza en las manos mesándose el cabello.

—¿Por qué siempre pones este muro entre tú y yo, Ranma? — lloriqueó Shampoo—. He tratado durante años de acercarme a ti, pero es inútil, te empeñas en apartarme. Siempre me haces daño, me hablas con palabras hirientes para impedir que acceda a tu corazón.

—Mi corazón nunca será tuyo —le dijo Ranma con voz neutra.

Shampoo lo miró apretando los dientes.

—Si no estuvieras todo el tiempo en guardia, luchando para que no me acerque, hubiera podido conquistarte hace mucho, sabrías lo agradable que es estar entre mis brazos, todo lo que puedo amarte, consolarte, hacerte sentir como un hombre. Si no estuvieras pensando todo el tiempo en las artes marciales, si me dieras un espacio… solo un espacio, Ranma, conocerías las verdaderas dichas del matrimonio.

—No quiero conocer nada contigo, gracias —replicó Ranma secamente.

Shampoo se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos.

—Lo he dejado todo por ti, he renunciado a mi orgullo de guerrera amazona, me he comportado como una esposa abnegada, nunca has sido capaz de agradecer ninguno de mis esfuerzos.

—¡Yo no te pedí nada! —estalló Ranma. Después respiró profundamente para serenarse y se masajeó la frente adolorida—. Puedes resarcirte, Shampoo, no es tarde, libérame de este trato y te agradeceré.

Los ojos de Shampoo brillaron como brasas al rojo vivo.

—Descarado —le soltó.

—¿Yo? —Ranma dio una risotada sin humor—. ¿Me hablas en serio?

—¿Te casas conmigo y ahora pretendes deshacerte de mí como si nada? Lo he dado todo por ti, Ranma.

—Yo nunca te pedí nada —repitió el muchacho.

—Si no fuera por mí, Akane Tendo estaría muerta. ¡Tu gratitud conmigo debe ser eterna!, y también eternos los lazos que nos unen.

—No son lazos, Shampoo —la voz de Ranma tembló de furia—, son cadenas que creaste con mentiras, con amenazas. Yo nunca estaré contigo. Te mataría si pudiera, Shampoo.

La amazona palideció, pero se rehízo de inmediato y tragó saliva.

—Yo solo quiero… —comenzó a decir.

Ranma se levantó de golpe del sofá.

—Ya cállate y déjame solo —le pidió.

Se dio la vuelta y buscó en su bolso las pastillas para el dolor, sacó dos y las dejó en la palma de su mano. Al levantar la vista pudo ver el reflejo de Shampoo en el cristal de un cuadro ante él, ella lo miraba atentamente, su rostro, que estaba condenado a ver cada día, le provocó un súbito ataque de ira. Miró los enormes ojos de la amazona que parecían brillar como si una luz se hubiera encendido en su interior.

—Ranma…

El chico se llevó la mano a la boca y después bebió un largo sorbo de la botella de agua que siempre cargaba.

—Lárgate —le ordenó—. Llamaré para que retiren la comida.

Shampoo se fue caminando muy altiva. La sonrisa que tenía al cerrar la puerta no alcanzó a distinguirla Ranma.

.

.

Muy entrada la noche Shampoo se deslizó con presteza en la habitación de Ranma sin hacer ruido. Fue fácil conseguir una llave extra en la recepción diciendo que su esposo la había extraviado.

En el interior del cuarto todo estaba a oscuras, excepto una pequeña lámpara en la sala. Para ese momento las pastillas ya habrían hecho efecto y Shampoo podría meterse a la cama de Ranma, desnudarse y fabricar la mentira para el día siguiente. Las pastillas para dormir eran lo bastante fuertes como para que pudiera besarlo y hasta tocarlo un poco sin que él despertara en lo absoluto, todo para que su teatro fuera más creíble. Luego, en un par de meses, ella daría la noticia del embarazo y Ranma no podría dejarla nunca; su bisabuela la felicitaría por dar un fuerte descendiente a la aldea y con el tiempo Ranma la amaría. Sí, él no podría odiar y rechazar a un bebé, más aún uno que creería que era sangre de su sangre, y con el tiempo amaría a ese niño y también a la mujer que lo había traído al mundo.

En medio de la oscuridad Shampoo se sonrió. Entró al dormitorio y a tientas fue hasta la cama. Despacio deslizó la mano encima de la colcha y la encontró fría. Se quedó completamente quieta, atenta a cualquier sonido, pero no se escuchaba ninguna respiración dentro del cuarto. Incrédula, Shampoo siguió moviendo la mano sobre la cama, pero no había nadie.

Se movió para encender la luz del velador. El dormitorio estaba vacío, la puerta del baño estaba abierta y no había nadie dentro.

Shampoo apretó los dientes. Era imposible que Ranma hubiera podido permanecer despierto después de tomar esos somníferos. Con una nueva idea en la mente, Shampoo se levantó y salió hasta la sala, asomándose al sofá, pero Ranma tampoco estaba dormido allí.

—¿Qué rayos pasa? —murmuró.

Miró alrededor, Ranma no estaba en ninguna parte del cuarto. De pronto, Shampoo se quedó quieta, con la vista clavada sobre la mesa de la sala. Encima estaba la botella de agua a medio beber, y a un lado las dos pastillas que Ranma nunca se había tomado.

.

.

Eran casi las once de la noche cuando Ranma caminaba por el distrito de Shibuya cerca de su hotel, con las manos en los bolsillos, paseando sin un rumbo fijo entre los carteles luminosos de los locales y el bullicio de la gente. Todavía sentía que había sido bueno hacer caso a su instinto y no tomar aquellas pastillas, la mirada de Shampoo no le dio buena espina, quizá estaba siendo paranoico, o quizá realmente estaba asustado de empezar a convertirse en un adicto a esos calmantes y había preferido cortar de cuajo con aquello.

Como fuera, algo le había dado la sensación de que las cosas no estaban bien y prefirió no tomar las pastillas, y después deshacerse del resto. Luego lo lamentó un poco, la cabeza aún le dolía, pero no quería seguir tomando cosas; había decidido salir a tomar un poco de aire y dar una caminata.

Su vida era patética. Durante el día llenaba sus horas con las artes marciales, entrenando, mirando videos con las peleas de sus oponentes, o se iba de viaje durante días por China para aprender nuevas técnicas y enfrentar otros desafíos, en un remedo inútil de los antiguos viajes que hacía con su padre por Japón. En las noches solo soñaba con lo que podría haber sido su vida, o tenía pesadillas monstruosas con los más crueles de los destinos.

Se preguntaba hasta cuándo podría llevar esa vida.

Suspiró. ¿Habría podido averiguar algo Nabiki? Era demasiado tarde para llamarla al periódico, y además no quería que lo regañara por llamarla por nada. Detestaba esperar, pero era lo único que podía hacer, al menos se consolaba pensando que estar en manos de Nabiki era menos malo que estar en las garras de Shampoo, aunque quizá igual de caro.

Un taxi venía hacia él y, sin saber de dónde había llegado su decisión, lo detuvo, subió y le dio una dirección.

Al bajar del taxi anduvo un par de cuadras y se detuvo en la esquina, mirando hacia una de las casas. Suspiró de nuevo, como hacía casi siempre ahora.

Algunas luces continuaban encendidas en la casa aún a esa hora. Ranma se acercó un poco más, caminado pegado a la pared para que no lo vieran. Después se encaramó al techo y anduvo con destreza sobre las tejas hasta descolgarse por el otro lado. En el patio interior de la casa, de nuevo se pegó a la pared, en el porche había una figura envuelta en una yukata, con el cabello trenzado cayéndole sobe un hombro.

El corazón de Ranma se contrajo al observar el decaído rostro de su madre. Las arrugas eran visibles alrededor de sus ojos y las sombras bajo estos se acrecentaban por la penumbra. Sus labios estaban apretados casi en una línea.

No la había visto desde aquel día años atrás, cuando Akane se debatía entre la vida y la muerte, y Nodoka intentaba consolarlo, creyendo que su tristeza se debía al destino de su prometida. Pero él ya había hecho un pacto con Cologne y no podía decírselo, porque ese mismo día dejaría Nerima, y por su honor jamás podría volver a hablarle.

Tantas cosas había perdido aquel día.

—Mamá…

.

.

Nabiki Tendo entró en la cafetería del hospital y se dirigió a una de las mesas más apartadas donde uno de los médicos estaba sentado. Sin esperar invitación se sentó frente a él y saludó con su sonrisa más profesional.

—Buenos días, doctor Yoshiro Nakamatsu, soy Nabiki Tendo, del Mainichi Shimbun.

—¿Ah? —el hombre levantó la cabeza de una de las revistas que leía y parpadeó tras las gafas. Con un rápido vistazo, Nabiki descubrió que el doctor estaba leyendo un manga, que rápidamente ocultó entre otras revistas de corte más científico. Una pequeña sonrisa asomó a los labios de Nabiki—. Buenos días, ¿tenía una cita acaso? Lo lamento, mi secretaria está enferma.

—Descuide, seré breve —replicó Nabiki—. Mi hermana, Akane Tendo, fue ingresada en este hospital hace cuatro o cinco años con cierta cardiopatía, los médicos dijeron que su caso era irreversible, y posiblemente heredado de mi madre que murió de la misma enfermedad…

—Señorita, lo siento —la interrumpió el médico haciendo un movimiento para levantarse—. Lamento su pérdida y sé cómo debe sufrir, pero debe recordar que los doctores somos también humanos y no podemos siempre triunfar sobre las enfermedades, hay cosas que están más allá de nuestra capacidad. Si sospecha alguna mala praxis en la atención de su hermana debería denunciarlo a las entidades correspondientes.

El hombre se levantó e hizo un movimiento de cabeza a modo de saludo.

—Mi hermana no está muerta, doctor —dijo Nabiki—. De hecho, tuvo una mejoría muy milagrosa.

El médico parpadeó.

—Quizá si se pone a pensar un momento recuerde su caso —siguió diciendo Nabiki—, durante un tiempo mi hermana, Akane Tendo, siguió haciéndose exámenes periódicos en este mismo centro. En la actualidad se atiende en otra parte.

—¿Akane Tendo? —repitió el doctor volviendo a sentarse lentamente—. No la recuerdo por su nombre, pero pensando en lo que me ha dicho… creo que sí recuerdo una mejoría que nos dejó estupefactos a mí y a varios colegas. Pero, señorita, si su hermana está bien no entiendo por qué está aquí.

—Porque no creo en milagros, doctor. Necesito que me diga todo lo que pueda sobre la medicina que le administraron aquella vez y que dio tan buenos resultados.

El médico carraspeó.

—Esos datos son confidenciales —replicó.

—La historia clínica pertenece al paciente, y es su derecho reclamarla cuando lo crea necesario —aseveró Nabiki mirándolo atentamente.

—La historia clínica solo puede solicitarse personalmente, no puede ser entregada a ningún familiar, mucho menos si me dice que la paciente se encuentra sin impedimentos, ¿verdad?

—Lo único que necesito saber es qué componía esa medicina tan milagrosa que le dieron a mi hermana —dijo Nabiki—. Estoy segura de que deben haberla analizado primero, sería una imprudencia administrarla sin más, ¿verdad?

—Por lo que recuerdo le administramos una dosis mínima para ver cómo reaccionaba, y para nuestra sorpresa su hermana tuvo una respuesta favorable al tratamiento… —el doctor Yoshiro se interrumpió y consultó su reloj—. Me quedan diez minutos antes de atender a mis consultas de la tarde. Acompáñeme, le daré la información que pueda conseguir.

Se levantó y Nabiki lo siguió por los pasillos de la clínica, hasta un mostrador donde trabajaban tres enfermeras. El doctor le pidió algo a una de ellas y la mujer tecleó en una computadora e imprimió algunas páginas que después le pasó al médico.

El doctor Nakamatsu revisó las hojas, ajustándose los anteojos sobre la nariz para leerlas, y asintiendo cada tanto mientras leía.

—Sí, por supuesto, ya lo recuerdo —murmuró, después miró a Nabiki—. Su hermana se recuperó con cierta rapidez y luego la seguimos evaluando, no presentaba síntomas de que la enfermedad hubiera vuelto, pero debe seguir en estudio.

—Ella se hace exámenes regularmente —respondió Nabiki.

—La recuperación de su hermana fue clasificado como un caso de remisión espontánea, o lo que podría llamarse un milagro médico. No tenemos explicación para su rápida mejoría.

—¿Qué es lo que quiere decir, doctor?

—Probamos la supuesta medicina en otros pacientes que presentaban el mismo cuadro con las mismas sintomatologías —explicó el médico—, pero sin éxito. No tuvo efecto alguno en ellos.

—No entiendo —dijo Nabiki frunciendo el ceño.

El médico le alargó una hoja con una lista de compuestos.

—Esos son los componentes de la supuesta medicina milagrosa —dijo—, pero le advierto que no encontrará ahí nada extraordinario.

Nabiki tomó el papel con las dos manos e intentó leer.

—¿Qué es esto? ¿Está en latín?

—Son nombres de plantas —explicó el médico—. La medicina es solo una mezcla de hierbas, lo que llamaríamos un placebo.

.

.

 _continuará_

.

.

Nota de autora: Muchas gracias a todos, en especial a **Fhrey, Haruri Saotome, Litapaz, Caro-azuul, FlynnChan, Ivarodsan, Akai27, Dee-Dee Zednem.** Algunos van bien encaminados sobre lo que realmente pasó, ¿pero cómo terminará todo al final?

Mañana responderé sus comentarios. Nos vemos.

Romina


	117. Camas separadas (parte 8)

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **Camas separadas**

 **(parte 8)**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

Shampoo caminaba por los pasillos internos del estadio, entre el público que iba llegando para observar los enfrentamientos de ese día; faltaba todavía media hora para que fuera la pelea de Ranma.

Divisó a Shota Takeda a la distancia y se acercó a él. El hombre la saludó con una de sus típicas sonrisas arrogantes. Ella fue directo al grano.

—¿Dónde pasó la noche Ranma? —dijo.

Takeda alzó una ceja divertido.

—¿Y yo cómo voy a saber? ¿No eres tú su mujer? —replicó el manager.

—Necesito que lo averigües —ordenó Shampoo.

—No soy tu sirviente, preciosa —le recordó el hombre—. Mejor dime qué es lo que está ocurriendo. Ranma llegó hace apenas un rato, no me dijo nada, apenas me informa de lo que hace. Además, ¿no has visto esto?

Le pasó un periódico doblado en la sección de deportes donde había una fotografía de Ranma con el título: «Ranma Saotome habla en exclusiva de su duro entrenamiento por Japón. Técnicas milenarias, ¿qué es el neko-ken?». Shampoo abrió los ojos sorprendida y leyó los créditos bajo el título: «entrevista realizada por Nabiki Tendo».

—Creí que Ranma se había entrenado en China y por eso tiene su base en Shanghái —comentó Takeda—, y que fue en China donde se conocieron ustedes. Al parecer fue su padre el que lo entrenó, y viajaron por todo Japón durante años, y es literal, al parecer era apenas un chiquillo cuando su padre se lo llevó a entrenar. Dime, Shampoo, ¿qué tienes que decir? ¿Dónde está el padre de Ranma?

—No lo sé, hace años no lo vemos —dijo la amazona devolviéndole el periódico.

—Extraño que Ranma nunca haya dicho nada sobre cómo se convirtió en artista marcial, y ahora habla sobre varios detalles en esta nota. Me habías dicho que él no tenía familia, que era fácil engatusarlo para ser su manager —dijo Takeda con voz dura—, que desde niñito se había criado en China y allí lo conociste. ¿Eran puras mentiras?

—Nuestro trato se mantiene, Takeda —dijo Shampoo mirándolo a los ojos—. No hagas caso a las estupideces que publica la prensa.

—La periodista es Nabiki Tendo, y es una de las mejores, lo estuve averiguando; además, el Mainichi nunca publicaría un montón de mentiras, creo que es de fiar —siguió Takeda—. Casualmente, Nabiki Tendo es la misma persona que no querías que Ranma viera, ¿o la memoria me está fallando?

Shampoo entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Y qué? —se acercó un poco más a él para hablar en voz más baja—. No importa nada de eso, las cosas fueron como te dije, ¿o no? Ranma era un idiota al que podías manejar como quisieras y sacarle dinero, por casi tres años te hiciste rico a costa de él y nunca se dio cuenta, ¿verdad? ¿De qué te quejas?

Takeda miró en ambas direcciones y esperó a que pasara un grupo de gente delante de ellos antes de responder.

—Ranma ha cerrado sus cuentas bancarias —murmuró.

—¿Qué? —exclamó Shampoo.

—Ha cambiado sus claves y cancelado sus tarjetas bancarias, no puedo acceder a sus cuentas. Quizá incluso piense en cambiarse de banco.

—No… no puede ser —susurró Shampoo con la boca abierta.

—Mira, no sé qué está pasando —dijo Takeda—, tampoco sé por qué intentas drogar a tu esposo cambiándole las pastillas, ni me interesa. Lo que sé es que parece que Ranma está intentando alejarse de ti lo más posible, y que eso también me afectará a mí, pero yo no quiero caer contigo, preciosa.

—¿Qué estás diciendo, Takeda? —dijo Shampoo entre dientes.

—Quiero que me consigas una buena suma de dinero y me iré —dijo el hombre—. No te molestaré más, pero no pienso irme con las manos vacías, y mucho menos esperar a que este barco se hunda. Consígueme el dinero para esta noche.

—No pienso hacerlo —replicó Shampoo en seguida sonriendo—. ¿Quién te crees que eres? Sin mí no serías nada, ¿te invité a este negocio y ahora pretendes quedarte con el dinero? Confórmate con lo que les has robado a Ranma todos este tiempo y vete si quieres, huye como la rata que eres —le dijo con desprecio.

—Vaya, vaya, ¿una boca preciosa como la tuya usando ese lenguaje? —Takeda rio—. Me incluiste en el negocio porque necesitabas alguien con quien revolcarte, por eso, ¿crees que no lo sé? Ranma debía viajar a competencias por toda Asia, tantas ciudades distintas donde no conocías a nadie, pobre Shampoo, ¿quién iba a consolarla en las noches frías si su esposo no le ponía ni un dedo encima?

—¿Cómo te atreves, imbécil? —le espetó la amazona.

—Ah, pero no me malinterpretes, el trato fue bueno por ambas partes, te lo aseguro —Takeda la recorrió con la mirada—. Pero he dejado de obtener beneficios, así que mejor consígueme el dinero. De lo contrario...

—¿Qué?

—Pues… si Ranma quisiera divorciarse de ti creo que estaría muy interesado en que le cuente cómo lo has engañado todo este tiempo y te has acostado conmigo bajo sus narices sin ningún reparo —dijo Takeda lentamente, y se sonrió.

—Si me traicionas te arrepentirás —amenazó Shampoo.

—Te doy hasta mañana por la mañana —dijo Takeda—. Dame el dinero y ya no te molestaré.

Shampoo apretó los dientes afilando la mirada.

.

.

Nabiki estaba en su escritorio garabateando en el margen de la hoja que el doctor Nakamatsu le había dado. De vez en cuando daba golpecitos con el lápiz sobre el papel y se pasaba la mano por el cabello, desordenándolo un poco. No podía encontrar la clave, por más que pensaba y le daba vueltas al asunto, no entendía cómo aquella tonta mezcla de hierbas había podido hacer algo en el grave caso de Akane.

—Tendo, tienes una llamada —le avisó la secretaria de redacción.

Nabiki levantó la cabeza distraída.

—¿Yo?... ¿Quién es?

—El señor… —la secretaria leyó un pequeño papel donde había garabateado el nombre— Kenobi.

—¿Kenobi? —Nabiki frunció el ceño.

—Eso, Kenobi, Obiwan.

—¿Qué diab…? Ah, sí… sí, debe ser una de mis fuentes —explicó rápidamente antes de levantar el auricular—. ¿Hola?

—Nabiki, soy Ranma.

—Eso supuse —replicó ella torciendo los labios—. ¿No podías usar un nombre más realista?

—Me dijiste que usara uno inventado.

—¡Pero uno japonés! —se quejó ella—. Bah, como sea, si llamas por lo del periódico…

—¿Qué periódico?

—Ah… pues, verás —Nabiki se pasó la mano por la frente—, todavía necesito conservar este trabajo, así que tuve que entregar una entrevista que supuestamente tú me diste.

—¿Yo? Pero si yo…

—Lo sé, lo sé. Pero, escucha, estoy invirtiendo mucho de mi tiempo resolviendo tu problema y tenía que justificar con algo mi ausencia en el trabajo. No te preocupes, solo escribí algo sobre tu entrenamiento por Japón y cómo tu padre te exponía a severos peligros para hacerte el luchador que eres. No es nada del otro mundo.

—¡Van a creer que estoy loco! Por eso nunca conté nada sobre mi entrenamiento, además, si supieran las cosas locas y vergonzosas que mi viejo me hizo hacer…

—Nah, no te preocupes, suavicé lo del Neko-ken y lo convertí solo en una leyenda urbana.

—Nabiki…

—Si no llamabas por eso entonces, ¿qué ocurre? —le cambió ella de tema.

—Me cambié de hotel, te daré el nombre y la dirección.

—¿Y eso?

—Solo… tuve que hacerlo. Ya no soporto a Shampoo; y ayer vi a mi madre y…

—¿Hablaste con la tía Nodoka? —se asombró Nabiki.

—No, solo la vi de lejos. Pero la vi muy demacrada, siento como si hubiera envejecido mucho desde que no la veo y yo… Nabiki, ya no soporto esto, necesito escapar de esta situación. Creí que hacía bien cuando hice ese trato con Shampoo y Cologne, que solamente sufriría yo y todos estarían bien, pero… no fue así. Mi madre sufre, Akane también. Hice todo mal, lo admito, pero…

—Tranquilo, Ranma, te entiendo. Pero no te desesperes ahora, es un momento crucial. No puedes alejarte así de Shampoo o sospechará.

—Le diré que tenía que concentrarme más. Y es verdad, estoy durmiendo mal, me costó bastante ganar la pelea de hoy y pasar a la siguiente fase; no estoy rindiendo como debería.

—Bien, usa eso como excusa, y aguanta un poco más —dijo Nabiki—. Por cierto, ¿tenías dinero para el hotel?

—Llevaba un poco de efectivo encima, sí, ¿por qué?

—Congelé tus cuentas bancarias, Ranma. Fue un movimiento para evitar que Takeda continuara haciendo sus movimientos, descubrí que estaba moviendo fondos de tus cuentas a otras varias, algunas eran suyas, pero había otra que pertenecían a organizaciones en Shanghái, Pekín y en Macao. Sospecho que son meras fachadas para la tríada.

—Ese maldito… ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?

—No te preocupes, tengo todo cubierto. Concéntrate en ganar esta liga, Ranma, así tienes algo que presumirle a mi hermana cuando tengas que endulzarle los oídos.

Ranma no respondió por algunos segundos y Nabiki sonrió divertida al imaginárselo sonrojado.

—Nabiki, ¿has podido averiguar algo?

—Pues… sí, y no. Hay un pequeño misterio aquí, pero pronto lo descubriré. Sabes que nada se le escapa a Nabiki Tendo.

Pudo escuchar el suspiro de Ranma desde el otro lado de la línea.

—Eso espero.

.

.

Kasumi tomó la hoja y leyó la lista de componentes que estaban escritos en latín, al lado de cada uno Nabiki había escrito en prolijos kanjis el nombre común de cada una de esas plantas. Igual que para su hermana, aquello no tenía ningún significado para Kasumi.

—No puedo entenderlo, Nabiki —Kasumi bajó la hoja y la miró a los ojos.

Frente a ella, sentada con las piernas dobladas a la mesita baja de la sala, en el dojo Tendo, Nabiki comía un paquete de papitas con la mirada perdida.

—Yo tampoco, Kasumi —respondió ella—. He llegado a un punto muerto.

—No me puedo imaginar cómo reaccionará Akane cuando se entere de esto —comentó Kasumi preocupada—. Su vida cambiará completamente.

—Es verdad, y por ahora prefiero no pensar en eso —dijo Nabiki—. Me concentraré en el problema actual; es mejor que le dé a Akane un rompecabezas con las piezas ordenadas.

—Entiendo, pero… ¿qué podemos hacer con esto? —preguntó Kasumi sosteniendo la hoja.

Nabiki se encogió de hombros mientras masticaba una papa.

—¿Y si le consultamos al doctor Tofú? —sugirió la hermana mayor.

—No creo que nos pueda ayudar, él mismo dijo que el caso de Akane sobrepasaba sus conocimientos —replicó Nabiki—. Además, Tofú solo es acupunturista. Este brebaje es de fabricación amazona.

Kasumi se quedó en silencio un momento y solo se escuchaba el ruido que hacía Nabiki al masticar.

—¿Y si realmente es un placebo? —se preguntó Nabiki en voz alta.

—En ese caso, ¿no tendría que haber estado consciente Akane a la hora de tomarlo para que funcionara? ¿No es eso lo que hace un placebo?

—En eso tienes razón —asintió Nabiki suspirando.

—Si realmente fuera un placebo y fuera totalmente inocuo… —Kasumi dudó—, ¿no sería malo que le dijéramos la verdad a Akane? Quizá la enfermedad vuelva.

Nabiki la miró a los ojos y después le sonrió para tranquilizarla.

—Descuida, Kasumi, no creo que ese sea el caso. Estoy segura de que esto en verdad funciona —dijo tomando la hoja y volviendo a leer lo que decía—, solo hay que descubrir cómo.

Nabiki volvió a comer una papita detrás de otra mientras pensaba. Kasumi se mordió los labios.

—¿Y si… si Akane en verdad se curó? —preguntó Kasumi.

—¿Qué quieres decir exactamente? —inquirió Nabiki.

—Todo fue un plan para atrapar a Ranma, ¿verdad? ¿Qué tal si usaron la enfermedad de Akane a su favor? Quizá sabían que Akane en realidad se recuperaría, que solo era cuestión de tiempo, pero le hicieron creer a Ranma que ellas tenían la cura.

Nabiki parpadeó.

—No puede ser —respondió—, la cura realmente funcionó, Akane comenzó a mejorar cuando se la administraron. Además, un plan así solo hubiera funcionado si ellas…

Nabiki se quedó quieta, con la papita en la mano, a un paso de metérsela en la boca.

—¿Qué ocurre? —quiso saber Kasumi.

—Si ellas… si ellas realmente lo hicieron, yo… —Nabiki apretó la mandíbula.

Tiró la papita de nuevo en el paquete mientras se levantaba.

—Nabiki, ¿a dónde vas?

—Necesito hablar con alguien —respondió la chica. Dobló la hoja de papel y se la guardó en un bolsillo—. No me esperes para la cena.

.

.

El «Ahiru-hanten» estaba un poco más lleno a esa hora. Nabiki entró y se abrió paso hasta Mousse, que iba y venía cargando con una pesada bandeja llena de platos.

—Mousse, necesito hablarte.

—Ahora no puedo, Nabiki Tendo —respondió el muchacho.

—Es _muy_ importante —insistió Nabiki.

Mousse le echó una ojeada, se dio cuenta de que estaba un poco pálida y con el cabello revuelto, y tenía unas líneas violáceas bajo los ojos como si no hubiera dormido bien.

—Realmente no puedo ahora —dijo el chico—, solo somos Yuki y yo para atender todo. ¿Puedes esperarme un par de horas?

—De acuerdo —dijo Nabiki de inmediato.

Mousse creyó que se iría y volvería más tarde, pero Nabiki se quedó de pie junto a la puerta, moviendo un pie y después el otro, a veces con la mirada perdida en el vacío, y luego, por momentos mordiéndose los labios con nerviosismo. Cuando las mesas comenzaron a vaciarse, Nabiki se sentó en una en un rincón y siguió esperando hasta que Mousse pudo limpiarse las manos y venir a sentarse con ella.

El muchacho se acercó, venía sosteniendo por el platillo una taza de té que le dejó enfrente.

—¿Y eso? —preguntó Nabiki alzando las cejas.

—Manzanilla con miel —respondió Mousse—. Dice Yuki que parece que lo necesitas.

Nabiki buscó con la mirada a la esposa de Mousse que hizo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza y le sonrió. Ella le devolvió el gesto.

—¿Tan mal me veo? —preguntó tomando un sorbo del té, que de inmediato la hizo sentir mejor.

—Sería descortés decirle algo así a una mujer —replicó Mousse.

Nabiki levantó las cejas mientras tomaba un poco más de té.

—Escucha, estoy ocupado, no he podido averiguar nada sobre lo que me pediste, y sinceramente no sé cómo podría —dijo el muchacho—. Lo lamento, pero no puedo ayudarte, Nabiki Tendo.

—Te tengo un acertijo más fácil —dijo ella sacando el papel de su bolsillo y desdoblándolo para mostrárselo a Mousse.

Él la leyó atentamente frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Lo que componía la medicina que Cologne y Shampoo le dieron a Akane —explicó Nabiki—. ¿Significa algo para ti?

Mousse negó con la cabeza.

—No sé de componentes de remedios chinos. De hecho, no sé preparar ninguno, solo sé utilizar los que vienen hechos —respondió.

—Muy bien —siguió Nabiki—, pero ¿qué tal si ellas sabían exactamente cuál era el mal de mi hermana y le dieron esta medicina para recuperarse? ¿No te suena de algo esta cura? ¿No te dicen nada estos ingredientes?

—Pues… en realidad, no —Mousse volvió a mirar la hoja y se detuvo un momento. Después puso la palma de la mano encima, tapando el listado de nombres en latín y dejando solo los nombres vulgares de las plantas—. Esto es… solo una mezcla de hierbas —murmuró con voz sepulcral.

—Sí, solo una mezcla de hierbas que parece bastante inocua —asintió Nabiki—. ¿Existe alguna enfermedad que esta mezcla precisa pueda curar milagrosamente?

—No —dijo Mousse muy serio.

—¿En serio? —Nabiki pareció desplomarse—. Tenía la certeza de que lo había resuelto. Parece una mezcla de hierbas común y corriente, pero pensé que quizá podían curar una enfermedad precisa. Sin embargo, la única manera de poder dar una cura tan precisa a un mal es sabiendo exactamente qué mal es ese. Y hay solo una manera de saberlo: si ellas mismas habían provocado esa enfermedad.

Mousse se ajustó los anteojos.

—Nabiki Tendo, esto no es una cura —dijo—. Es un antídoto.

—¿Antídoto? ¿Como para un veneno? —Nabiki frunció el ceño.

Mousse asintió.

—Akane Tendo fue envenenada —afirmó Mousse.

—No puede ser —dijo Nabiki—. Akane enfermó, tenía la misma enfermedad de la que murió mi madre.

—Lo lamento —dijo Mousse—, entonces eso fue precisamente lo que ayudó a que Cologne y Shampoo usaran el veneno en ella.

—Explícate.

Mousse tomó aire y comenzó a hablar.

—Se dice que hace varios siglos, un emperador de China se enamoró de una mujer amazona y la convirtió en parte de su harén. Los planes de la amazona eran convertirse en la esposa del emperador y así acceder al trono, para lograrlo intentó ser la mejor amante y mantener al emperador siempre en su cama para que no buscara a las demás concubinas. Sin embargo, pasaba el tiempo y la amazona no se embarazaba, así que ante la falta de descendencia, el emperador se aburrió y comenzó a visitar a las otras concubinas y en poco tiempo una de ellas quedó encinta.

»Una amazona jamás aceptaría la derrota, y tampoco aceptaría ser incapaz de algo. La verdad, ante las circunstancias, es que la amazona era infértil y nunca habría podio darle un hijo al emperador, pero sus ambiciones no tenían límites. La amazona mató a la concubina para evitar que se convirtiera en la favorita del emperador y que con el tiempo su hijo heredara el trono.

»Sin embargo, el emperador descubrió lo que hizo, así que para evitar ser condenada, la amazona también mató al emperador envenenándolo. Claro que, para evitar ser descubierta, utilizó un veneno ancestral de fabricación amazona, muy poderoso, y además, indetectable, porque lo que hace el veneno es simular los síntomas de una enfermedad del corazón. La víctima elimina la sustancia con el pasar de las horas, pero el deterioro en el cuerpo ya está hecho, y sigue avanzando, hasta lograr matar.

—¿Es eso posible? —preguntó Nabiki asombrada.

—Yo creí que era solo una leyenda —admitió Mousse—, pero veo que puede ser cierto. Aquí está la prueba, el antídoto a ese extraño veneno es una mezcla de hierbas que parece totalmente inofensiva. En teoría, por sí misma, realmente es solo una mezcla de diversas hierbas que en otras circunstancias podrían usarse para tratar un dolor de estómago; pero cuando esas hierbas son ingeridas por la persona envenenada y los componentes dentro del cuerpo entran en contacto con los residuos que deja el veneno, comienza a hacer efecto. Podríamos decir que comienzan a funcionar como si fueran los glóbulos blancos del cuerpo, combatiendo el veneno y los daños que este haya ocasionado.

—Así que el antídoto pasa bastante desapercibido, igual que el veneno —murmuró Nabiki—. Podría decirse que es magia.

Mousse asintió lentamente.

—¿De verdad es posible que le hayan hecho esto a Akane? —preguntó después.

—Si me lo hubieras preguntado simplemente, te diría que son cuentos de la aldea Joketsuzoku —dijo Mousse—. Pero esta es la prueba —levantó la hoja que aún tenía entre las manos—, si esto realmente funcionó con Akane Tendo quiere decir que ella estaba envenenada.

—Esas… —Nabiki se llevó las manos a la frente y se tomó el cabello— esas malditas zorras envenenaron a mi hermana —murmuró.

De pronto, se levantó.

—Gracias por tu ayuda, Mousse —dijo—. Créeme que no la olvidaré.

—Espera, no te precipites —aconsejó Mousse—, si esto ocurrió, quiere decir que Shampoo y su bisabuela están dispuestas a cualquier cosa. Es mejor que toda tu familia se cuide, no los pongas en riesgo actuando sin pensar.

—Oh, no —Nabiki sonrió de una manera que a Mousse le hizo sentir un escalofrío—. No te preocupes, yo nunca actúo sin pensar. No solo Akane, toda mi familia ha sufrido mucho, y eso merece un desquite, pero siempre he sabido que la venganza se saborea mucho mejor en frío. Esas amazonas no saben a quién se van a enfrentar.

.

.

 _continuará_

 _._

 _._

Nota de autora: Oh, esto se está poniendo emocionante XD. Falta poco para el final de esta historia.

 **Dee-Dee Zednem** : Creo que, si todo sale bien, después Ranma podrá explicarle todo lo que pasó y reconciliarse con su madre c: Besos.

 **Aokiri** : Oh, por Dios, es cierto, por eso Nabiki nunca pierde, y le gusta tanto el dinero: es un self-insert de Rumiko O: Mis ojos se han abierto. Jejeje, de verdad, es una buena teoría. Muchas gracias por toda tu efusividad, es hermoso leer comentarios tan apasionados porque parece que la historia realmente te gustó C: Eso es precisamente lo que intentaba hacer, tomar un cliché que desde mi punto de vista estaba muy mal usado (porque en esas historias los personajes no se comportan como son realmente, y todos los hechos parecen de telenovela de la tarde) y tratar de hacerlo un poco más realista y con los personajes IC. Siempre habrá cosas para mejorar, pero me esfuerzo. Te mando besos, es lindo leerte por acá. A ver cuándo me tomo un respiro para pasar por el foro XD.

 **Haruri Saotome** : Ranma ya tenía cierta experiencia con las trampas de Shampoo, así que no iba a caer tan fácil, jeje. Ya en este capítulo se sabe mucho más, solo falta ver qué hará Nabiki. Besos.

 **Rosefe-123** : Es verdad, Ranma tiene como un sexto sentido para esas cosas jaja. Gracias por leer. Besos.

 **Akai27** : Pues sí, Ranma lleva años conviviendo con Shampoo y la conoce bastante ya, así que no cae tan fácil como cuando era un chico inexperto. Es triste ver a Ranma y Akane separados, pero volverán a unirse, falta poco para eso. Besos.

 **Litapaz** : Falta poco, jeje. Espero que te siga gustando. Besos para vos.

Gracias a todos por leer. Recuerden que seguimos haciendo la recopilación de temas para formar el OST de _El año de la felicidad._ ¿Qué canción elegirían para esta mini-historia de _Camas separadas?_

Gracias a todos por leer. Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	118. Camas separadas (parte 9)

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **Camas separadas**

 **(parte 9)**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

Nabiki no volvió al dojo Tendo esa noche, se dirigió a su apartamento en el distrito de Chiyoda. Al entrar se quitó los zapatos, tiró su bolso de cualquier forma encima de un sillón y encendió apenas una pequeña lámpara encima de su escritorio. Destapó una botella de sake que tenía especialmente guardada para ocasiones que lo requerían, y aquella era una de ellas.

Se sentó ante su escritorio y bebió de un golpe el sake, apretando los dientes ante el sabor y frunciendo la nariz y los ojos. Tragó con dificultad, no acostumbraba a beber, pero ahora necesitaba la claridad que solo podía dar el alcohol cuando calentaba el cuerpo.

—Vamos ahora, Nabiki —se dijo—. Tienes que pensar, tienes que pensar mucho…

Las horas pasaron. Se quedó dormida sin darse cuenta, la despertó el sonido del teléfono y al abrir los ojos la cegó la luz del sol que entraba a raudales por la ventana donde no había cerrado las cortinas.

Nabiki se movió, estaba algo entumida, ni siquiera había ido a dormir a la cama, se había dejado caer de mala manera sobre el sofá. Alargó la mano para responder el teléfono.

—¿Hola?

—¿Nabiki? ¿Estás bien?

La chica pestañeó y trató de ordenar su mente. Reconoció la voz de su compañera del trabajo, Minami Takayama.

—Sí, estoy bien.

—¿Vendrás hoy? —inquirió su compañera—. ¿Tenías una entrevista que entregar? Algo sobre los miembros del parlamento. Nakamura está exigiendo tu cabeza.

—Mi cabeza, ¿eh? —Nabiki se incorporó de a poco—. Hoy no podré ir, comunícaselo. Y si Nakamura quiere una muy sabrosa entrevista sobre Ranma Saotome, su pasado, y el posible desenlace de su futuro, será mejor que me conserve en mi puesto, o esa nota se va a ir a otro periódico.

—Vaya, ¿estás trabajando en algo? No sabía que cubrías deportes —comentó Minami.

Nabiki suspiró.

—Yo tampoco, Minami. Yo tampoco.

.

.

—¿Akane, está en casa? —preguntó Nabiki al entrar al dojo.

Kasumi la saludó con una sonrisa asomándose por la cocina.

—No, llegará en la tarde —respondió su hermana—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo te fue ayer, pudiste averiguar algo?

—Demasiado —dijo Nabiki como hablando consigo misma—. Kasumi, deja eso por un momento, tengo que hablar contigo, y es muy importante.

Kasumi la observó sorprendida, pero el gesto serio de Nabiki la alertó.

—Muy bien —asintió—. ¿Vamos a la sala?

Cuando las dos estuvieron sentadas con humeantes tazas de té enfrente, Nabiki recién abrió la boca.

—Por favor, no vayas a asustarte por esto —dijo.

—¿Qué quieres decir, Nabiki?

—He podido averiguar algo, pero es… muy retorcido; al estilo amazona, sí, pero retorcido al fin y al cabo. Espero que seas fuerte para soportarlo.

Kasumi asintió y escuchó cada una de las palabras de su hermana, que intentaba reproducir lo más fielmente posible el relato que Mousse le había hecho la noche anterior. El rostro de Kasumi se fue desencajando poco a poco, a medida que Nabiki enlazaba los hechos y las pruebas que había conseguido. La cura de Akane no era una cura, porque en realidad no estaba enferma sino que la habían envenenado.

Al terminar de hablar, Nabiki estiró las manos para tomar las de su hermana y las sintió frías, así que las envolvió en seguida con las suyas.

—Debes tener valor, Kasumi —le dijo—. Te necesito para lo que viene, pero debes ser muy fuerte.

—Yo… Nabiki… Todo este tiempo hemos sufrido en vano.

—Ellas dañaron a nuestra familia, Kasumi, fueron Shampoo y su bisabuela, Akane jamás estuvo enferma —repitió Nabiki lo que acababa de contarle.

—Pasamos tantas penas, Nabiki —los ojos de Kasumi se llenaron de lágrimas—. Mi hermanita… mi pequeña Akane, creí que la perderíamos.

—Lo sé, Kasumi, lo sé —le apretó las manos para darle fuerza—. Era una mentira.

—Mientras Akane se recuperaba —dijo Kasumi con la mirada perdida—, cuando volvía poco a poco a su vida normal y estaba bien, sana de nuevo, yo… tantas veces deseé que mamá hubiera podido tener esa cura, tanto quise poder volver atrás el tiempo y dársela, tantas veces pregunté por qué no había podido ser así. Oh, Nabiki.

Kasumi soltó un sollozo, los ojos de Nabiki se llenaron de lágrimas y apartó la mirada.

—Me avergüenzo de haber deseado eso —murmuró Kasumi.

—No es culpa tuya, Kasumi, no sabías cómo eran las cosas realmente —dijo su hermana.

—No puedo entenderlo, Nabiki, ¿todo esto solo para poder casarse con Ranma? ¿Cómo pueden destruir tantas vidas solo por eso?

—Fue para que Shampoo pudiera tener un hijo de Ranma —aclaró Nabiki—, ni siquiera fue porque ella estuviera locamente enamorada, solo desea su simiente. O tal vez es su bisabuela la que la empuja a hacer todas esas cosas, no lo sé. Pero, Kasumi —volvió a apretar las manos de su hermana—, nuestra venganza abarcará a las dos.

—¿Venganza? —Kasumi parpadeó con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Sí, y te necesito, todos te necesitamos —asintió Nabiki.

Kasumi retiró con delicadeza sus manos.

—Sabes que yo no podría participar en nada de eso, Nabiki —dijo lentamente—. Sé que le han hecho mal a nuestra familia, pero creo que la vida se encargará de hacerles pagar. Si puedes hacer que Ranma se divorcie de ella, si quizá Akane pudiera retomar su relación con Ranma, me alegraría, eso sería bueno. Pero yo no puedo castigarlas, no puedes pedirme que haga algo que…

—Justamente por eso te necesito —la interrumpió Nabiki—. Tú no has visto a Ranma, ha cambiado, las circunstancias lo han hecho cambiar, cuando sepa lo que ocurrió realmente querrá matar a Shampoo con sus propias manos. Pero ¿qué digo?, ¿sabes cuánto tuve que controlarme para no ir ayer mismo a sacarle los ojos a esa maldita? Hizo que viviéramos preocupadas, tú y yo, Kasumi, pensando que en cualquier momento enfermaríamos y moriríamos sin remedio. Hizo que nos cuestionáramos todo, hasta la posibilidad de tener un futuro. ¿Cuánto te refrenaste tú también, Kasumi? ¿Acaso no lo pensaste más de dos veces al ir a invitar al doctor Tofú a una simple cena? ¿Acaso no te preguntaste muchas veces si algo valía la pena, ya que no sabías cuánto vivirías? ¡Ah, Kasumi! No es momento de avergonzarse. Yo sé cómo te has sentido, porque me he sentido igual. Hermana, por eso te necesito, no quiero cometer una locura, no quiero que Ranma ensucie sus manos tampoco y Akane muera virgen.

Se sonrió. Kasumi la miró sorprendida, y al final también sonrió.

—Nabiki —la regañó con dulzura.

—Te necesito conmigo, tienes que refrenarme —dijo Nabiki—. Tienes que ser el freno de todos nosotros.

—Hermanita, te ayudaré, claro.

—También necesito que me ayudes con otra cosa —Nabiki suspiró—. Ahora viene una de las partes más difíciles: hablar con Akane, ella merece saber esto.

—Y también Ranma, ¿verdad? —comentó Kasumi.

—Pero primero Akane. La necesitamos después para que Ranma no cometa una locura, solo ella podría hacerlo entrar en razón.

.

.

Shampoo entró a la habitación de hotel de Takeda y dejó su bolso en una silla y se desprendió un botón de la blusa, que revelaba el inicio de los pechos. Se pasó la lengua por los labios y miró a Shota Takeda sensualmente, con una invitación en la mirada.

—¿Trajiste el dinero, preciosa? —preguntó el manager deleitándose en lo que veía.

—Necesito más tiempo —respondió Shampoo con una vocecita dulce acercándose a él y desabotonándole la camisa poco a poco, él se dejó hacer—. Me pides demasiado dinero como para que lo consiga tan pronto; además, Ranma cerró sus cuentas, yo tampoco puedo acceder a su dinero, y si se lo pidiera… sería sospechoso, ¿no?

—¿Entonces viniste por un revolcón, preciosa? —Takeda sonrió—. No me quejo, pero no creas que con eso me vas a conquistar.

Ella se paró de puntillas para susurrarle en el oído.

—¿Estás seguro?

Abrió su cinturón con dedos hábiles y desabrochó el pantalón. Takeda la miró a los ojos y Shampoo le sonrió con sensualidad y picardía, pero Takeda tomó sus manos deteniéndola.

—Sí —respondió—. Lo estoy. No puedes darme nada que no me hayas dado ya, ¿verdad, cariño?

La sonrisa de Shampoo se borró de golpe y Takeda soltó una pequeña risa al observarla.

—Mira, cariño, te daré un par de días más —concedió el manager—, pero luego de eso hablaré con Ranma y le contaré todo. Y él sabrá recompensarme, estoy seguro.

—¿También le contarás que todo este tiempo estuviste robándole dinero sin escrúpulos? —preguntó Shampoo con voz venenosa.

Takeda sonrió y le acarició la mandíbula tiernamente con una mano, que luego metió entre su pelo, para al final, tirar con fuerza de un mechón. Shampoo soltó un quejido de dolor.

—No creas que podrás amenazarme, preciosa, aquí la que ha cometido el peor delito fuiste tú —dijo Takeda, tiró más del cabello y la atrajo hacia él —, has sido infiel, has deshonrado tu matrimonio. ¿Qué clase de arpía eres? —preguntó encima de su boca.

—Una a la que no te puedes resistir —le respondió Shampoo besándolo hambrienta.

Takeda respondió hundiendo la lengua en su boca, le soltó el pelo y la tomó de las caderas, atrayéndola hacia él con violencia para que ella pudiera sentir la intensidad de su deseo.

Shampoo gimió en el beso y le desabrochó los pantalones con rapidez; Takeda la empujaba para que retrocediera mientras bajaba con besos por su cuello y su escote. La amazona dio un par de pasos hacia atrás hasta sentir el borde de la mesa.

Takeda se separó de ella.

—¿Eres ninfómana acaso, cariño? —preguntó con la respiración agitada.

Shampoo se relamió los labios que habían sido besados y se levantó la falda hasta las caderas. Takeda vio que no tenía ropa interior puesta y levantó una ceja.

—No me quejo, no me quejo en lo absoluto —murmuró.

Shampoo se dio la vuelta y apoyó las manos en la reluciente superficie de la mesa, ofreciéndose.

—¿Qué estás esperando? —le preguntó sensual.

Takeda se puso a su espalda y la penetró con fuerza, haciendo que Shampoo temblara con un escalofrío, recibiendo sus embestidas con placer pero determinación. Mientras él se deleitaba con su cuerpo, Shampoo tenía la mirada perdida frente a ella y una sola frase en su mente: «debo embarazarme».

Al terminar, Takeda la tomó de la cintura apretando con fuerza y Shampoo también se sacudió, inundada de éxtasis. Apenas ambos normalizaron la respiración, Shampoo se dio la vuelta para besar de nuevo al hombre y terminar de sacarle la ropa.

—Eres como una máquina —comentó Takeda entre besos.

Shampoo se separó un momento para observarlo con una extraña mirada. Luego llevó las manos del hombre hasta su ropa y lo urgió para que la quitara. Los dos desnudos se entrelazaron entre la cama revuelta de Takeda. Él quiso jugar y acariciarla, pero Shampoo se lo impidió, elevando las caderas hacia él.

—Tómame… tómame ahora —entre ordenó y rogó, con la voz ronca.

Shota Takeda obedeció.

Shampoo se abrazó al cuerpo sudoroso de Takeda y abrió las piernas para recibirlo completamente.

—Tómame… una y… otra vez —murmuró Shampoo entre gemidos.

—Lo haré, preciosa —respondió Takeda con la respiración entrecortada.

«Debo embarazarme… a toda costa. Debo… tener un hijo.»

.

.

Cuando Akane entró a casa aquella tarde encontró a Kasumi y Nabiki sentadas a la mesa de la sala. Ambas se giraron a mirarla al mismo tiempo y Akane pestañeó.

—Hola —saludó ella.

—Akane, necesitamos hablarte, ¿podrías sentarte un momento? —preguntó Kasumi con una sonrisa que parecía la de siempre, pero que Akane notó un tanto diferente, no sabía en qué.

El rostro de Nabiki contrastaba completamente con el de su hermana, la seriedad hacía que las sombras oscuras bajo sus ojos resaltaran aún más.

—De acuerdo —Akane dejó sus libros sobre la mesa mirando a sus hermanas con sospecha—. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Hermanita, ven a sentarte a mi lado —la invitó Kasumi con una amplia sonrisa maternal.

Akane no se movió.

—¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó—. ¿Es papá?

—No, papá está muy bien —respondió Kasumi.

—Se trata de algo muy importante —habló Nabiki—. Siéntate y escúchame.

—¿Qué tengo que escuchar? —preguntó Akane palideciendo.

Nabiki cerró los ojos un momento y después los abrió.

—Akane… —dijo— ¿si te dijera que Ranma no te engañó ni te abandonó, sino que en realidad te salvó la vida… qué me dirías?

Akane se quedó quieta con los ojos brillantes, de pronto sus labios comenzaron a temblar, y se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

—Akane, tengo que contarte la forma en que Ranma te salvó hace años, cuando se casó con Shampoo —dijo Nabiki.

—No… no puede ser cierto —murmuró Akane—. De verdad ese idiota… lo hizo.

Nabiki y Kasumi intercambiaron una mirada de asombro.

—¿Ya… lo sabías? —preguntó Nabiki incrédula.

—Idiota… ¡voy a matarlo! —Akane se levantó de golpe dispuesta a echar a correr.

—¡Espera! —Nabiki también se levantó, sin entender lo que ocurría—. ¿Tú lo sabías? ¿Todo este tiempo lo sabías?

—No… yo… —Akane comenzó a pasearse por la sala, de un lado al otro—. Yo lo conozco… o lo conocía… sabía que no podía irse y casarse con Shampoo, que él no la quería, y que nunca me hubiera traicionado así. Yo supuse…

Nabiki y Kasumi de nuevo se miraron incrédulas.

—Pero, Akane, ¿cómo no dijiste nada?

—¡Estaba esperando! —estalló Akane, y cayó de rodillas en el suelo, rompiendo a llorar.

—Akane… —Consternada, Kasumi se acercó a ella y la rodeó por los hombros con un brazo—. Pequeña Akane.

—Explícate, Akane —exigió Nabiki, nerviosa por no poder controlar la situación.

—Deja que se calme, Nabiki —pidió Kasumi conciliadora.

Akane levantó la cabeza secándose las lágrimas. Miró a Nabiki, que seguía de pie ante ella.

—Yo sé cómo es Ranma, es un idiota que se deja engañar con promesas, y siempre terminan timándolo —dijo, aún entre sollozos—. Supuse que él nunca me habría abandonado así, no sin una explicación al menos; y esperé, esperé que volviera, que me dijera que todo fue en vano, que lo habían engañado. Creí que Shampoo le había prometido la cura para la maldición y él no dudó en aceptar. Realmente pensé… que había una explicación para que se hubiera casado con ella. Esperé… por mucho tiempo.

—Akane… no puede ser —murmuró Nabiki con lástima.

—Creí que volvería y me pediría perdón, que me explicaría —siguió diciendo Akane mientras Kasumi la estrechaba con fuerza—. Tuve la esperanza de que… era todo una gran equivocación. Pero el tiempo pasó y pasó, y Ranma nunca volvió, y mi esperanza murió para siempre. Quise odiarlo, por ser un idiota, pero…

—Siempre has estado enamorada de él —dijo Nabiki por ella.

Akane no respondió.

—Al final me resigné —dijo—, y acepté que él simplemente me dejó. ¡Ese idiota! ¡Esperé que volviera por años y…!

—No lo culpes, Akane —dijo Kasumi con voz suave—. Ranma no podía volver a ti.

—¿Qué dices, Kasumi?

Kasumi miró a Nabiki, dando a entender que esperaba que ella siguiera hablando.

Nabiki volvió a sentarse ante la mesa.

—Escucha, Akane —dijo—, será mejor que te tranquilices y escuches atentamente. Tu amado y odiado Ranma te salvó la vida, pero a un precio muy alto.

.

.

Ranma salió de la ducha en el vestuario del estadio y fue andando con la toalla en la mano hasta los bancos de madera donde había dejado su ropa.

—Hola, Ranma —saludó Nabiki como si fuera cosa de todos los días verlo medio desnudo en un vestuario.

—¡Rayos, Nabiki! ¿Es que no sabes lo que es la intimidad? —Ranma se tapó rápidamente con una toalla.

—No seas tan quisquilloso —Nabiki lo miró aburrida—. Debo aprovechar cuando Takeda te deja solo. Vístete que necesito que hablemos, así que sácate de encima a tu manager. Te espero en la calle de atrás del estadio en diez minutos.

—Bien –asintió el muchacho.

Antes de que pasaran los diez minutos, Ranma se reunió con ella y los dos echaron a andar.

—¿Qué averiguaste? —quiso saber el muchacho.

—Todo a su tiempo, cuñadito —replicó Nabiki con una sonrisa—. Primero necesito que veas a alguien.

—¿A quién? —se extrañó Ranma.

Habían llegado a una pequeña plaza que se estaba iluminando de a poco a medida que se encendían las luces de la ciudad.

—Es por aquí —dijo Nabiki adelantándose y cruzando la plaza.

—¿A dónde vamos? —insistió Ranma—. ¿Qué es todo esto, Nabiki?

—Te va a interesar —respondió ella críptica.

Ranma la siguió refunfuñando y vio más adelante las figuras de dos mujeres recortadas sobre las sombras. Al poco rato, Ranma se detuvo. Nabiki volteó a mirarlo, pero no le dijo nada, sonrió y siguió andando un par de pasos hasta detenerse junto a Kasumi.

Del otro lado estaba Akane.

—La familia se ha reunido por fin —comentó Nabiki.

Ranma y Akane se miraron frente a frente.

.

.

 _continuará_

 _._

 _._

Nota de autora: ¡Finalmente se encontraron! XD. El nombre de la compañera de trabajo de Nabiki, Minami Takayama, es por la seiyuu que hace la voz de Nabiki en japonés.

 **Akane04** : Ayer ya tenía subido el capítulo para actualizar y no alcancé a ver tus comentarios. Muchas gracias por todas tus palabras; espero que te sigan gustando las historias. Te mando un beso.

 **Psicomari** : Mariii! Hola otra vez :) Muchas gracias, hago todo lo que puedo; y tenés razón, es muy parecido a _Todo el olvido…_ hasta me tuve que hacer esquemas de cómo se iba a desarrollar la trama, como cuando escribía aquel fic XD. Gracias por leerme, aquí te espero cuando tengas el tiempo de pasarte. Besos para vos.

 **Rosi Ramiez** : Ranma estaba apático y con su vida estancada, pero ahora tiene ganas de luchar de nuevo, así que entrará un poco más en acción; aunque la verdadera protagonista del fic es Nabiki. Gracias por leer. Saludos.

 **FlynnChan** : Espero que te guste este capítulo. Besos.

 **Akai27** : Muchas gracias, espero que te siga gustando cómo va. Creo que Takeda acabará quemándose con el fuego y quizá Shampoo sea su perdición. Besos.

 **Rosefe-123** : Es cierto, aunque es un cupido que sale bastante caro XD. Besos.

 **Aokiri** : Siendo sincera, ni me di cuenta que dijiste mal el nombre XD, en realidad a esa saga no sabía cómo ponerle (los títulos son lo más difícil) y como última opción le puse así, pero podés llamarla como más te guste XD. Nunca quise ofenderte, sí me doy cuenta que sos súper fan XDD y te agradezco mucho. Ufff, tantos detalles de tus reviews para comentarte y ando con tan poco tiempo T_T Pero te agradezco un montón, y espero mañana poder dedicarme más a responderte. Te mando un abrazo muy fuerte :)

 **Caro-azuul** : Muchas gracias, espero que te siga gustando cómo va la historia. Ranma ha sido engañado por todos los frentes, pobre. Besos.

 **Bonita** : Eso espero, que puedan acabarla XD. Besos.

 **Litapaz** : Exacto; hasta a mí me da miedo qué va a querer hacer. Besos.

 **Haruri Saotome** : Es como una gran red de mentiras, pero todas irán cayendo de a poco. Besos.

 **Dee-Dee Zednem** : Al menos ya no está en el mismo hotel que ella, pero también quiero verlo libre de Shampoo y feliz con Akane :) Te mando besos.

 **Ivarodsan** : Justo lo que busco con este fic es que no sea como una telenovela mexicana XD así que intento resolver las situaciones lo menos «novelescamente» que se pueda jeje. Gracias por leer. Te mando besos.

Gracias a todos por leer. Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	119. Camas separadas (parte 10)

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **Camas separadas**

 **(parte 10)**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

Ranma y Akane se miraron frente a frente. Al final, Ranma bajó la vista avergonzado.

—Nabiki, ¿qué… significa…? —balbuceó incrédulo.

—Creo que tenemos que darles un momento —comentó Nabiki con una mirada divertida, y se tomó del brazo de Kasumi. Juntas se alejaron caminando despacio, perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la plaza.

Se hizo un largo momento de silencio. La plaza estaba casi vacía, la mayoría de la gente la usaba como lugar de paso para ir hacia la otra parte de la ciudad; los transeúntes cruzaban junto a Ranma y Akane y seguían de largo.

Ranma levantó la cabeza de nuevo y descubrió que los ojos de su exprometida lo seguían viendo fijamente.

—Yo…

Metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón deportivo sin saber qué decir. Se había resignado a que nunca más podría verla, a que debería continuar solo, siendo fuerte sin tenerla con él, y ahora, de nuevo Akane estaba frente a él. Por primera vez comprendió todo lo que había aceptado cambiar al asociarse con Nabiki en aquella aventura. Era la posibilidad de poder volver a mirar a Akane a los ojos.

—Hola… Ranma.

—Akane, yo…

Ella avanzó y lo abofeteó, dejándolo completamente estático, con los labios entreabiertos.

—¿Qué…? —Ranma se llevó la mano a la mejilla—. ¡¿Qué diablos, Akane?!

—¡Idiota! ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en volver? —le reclamó ella empuñando las manos.

—¿Volver?...

—Volver, contarme la verdad —respondió Akane—. Disculparte y aceptar que fuiste un idiota.

—¡Pero si no podía volver!... Yo… ¡ni siquiera debería estar aquí! —Ranma se llevó la mano a la frente—. Si Nabiki no hubiera…

—¿Quiere decir que si Nabiki no hubiera insistido en ayudarte seguirías como siempre? ¿Me hubieras dejado sola para siempre? —acusó Akane.

—Sí.

Akane dio un paso hacia atrás.

—Tú no entiendes —dijo Ranma desesperado—. ¡Te salvé la vida!

—¡Y te convertiste en el esposo de Shampoo!

—¡Solo en el papel! ¡Jamás la toqué!

Akane se sonrojó.

—Y a mí… ¡a mí que me importa eso! —gritó ofuscada.

—Fue para salvarte la vida —contratacó Ranma—. ¿Acaso Nabiki no te lo explicó? ¿Por qué te trajo aquí?

—Hay muchas cosas que tú no sabes, Ranma —dijo Akane con voz seria.

—Lo que sé es que si yo no hubiera hecho lo que hice, no estarías aquí —dijo Ranma señalándola—. Así que si tuviera que hacerlo de nuevo, ¡lo haría! ¿Pero cómo una bruta como tú va a entender eso?

—¿Cómo me llamaste, idiota?

—¡Ya oíste!

—El único bruto aquí eres tú, que se deja engatusar por las mentiras de Shampoo —reclamó Akane—. ¿Todavía no te diste cuenta de que es una víbora? Todo lo que hace es con segundas intenciones.

—¡Claro que lo sé! —exclamó Ranma—. Estabas muriendo, Akane, ¿no entiendes? ¡Estabas muriendo en esa maldita cama de hospital! ¡No podía permitirlo! Era la única salida.

.

.

—Oh, ya se están gritando de nuevo —comentó Kasumi preocupada sentada en uno de los bancos de la plaza, a poca distancia de Ranma y Akane.

—Sí, todo funciona normal de nuevo, ¿cierto? —comentó Nabiki a su lado tomando un helado.

.

.

—¡No lo era! —gritó Akane—. ¡No, no lo era!

—¡Estúpida! ¡No seas tan testaruda! Gracias a mí pudiste vivir.

—¡Mi vida sin ti ha sido miserable! —exclamó Akane rompiendo a llorar, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

—A-Akane… —el muchacho no supo qué decir, de pronto su corazón comenzó a latir acelerado y se sintió de nuevo como un adolescente inexperto—. Akane… yo…

—Jamás te perdonaré, Ranma —dijo Akane entre lágrimas.

Ranma se quedó quieto, conteniendo la respiración durante un momento; pero al final dejó caer los hombros y asintió. Entendía el rencor de ella, y conocía su temperamento explosivo, pero también sabía que el corazón de Akane estaba lleno de buenas intenciones y tarde o temprano su bondad afloraría.

—Está bien —murmuró.

—Jamás te perdonaré… —Akane se limpió las lágrimas y levantó el rostro— a menos que…

Ranma la miró con el ceño fruncido.

—A menos que… ¿qué? —Ranma se atrevió a dar un paso más cerca.

.

.

—Diablos, ya no están gritando y no escucho nada de lo que hablan —se quejó Nabiki—. Vamos a acercarnos más.

Iba a levantarse, pero el brazo de Kasumi la detuvo con fuerza. Su hermana sonrió.

—No, me gusta aquí. Está muy agradable —comentó.

Y Nabiki tuvo que aguantarse, resoplando.

.

.

—A menos que… —Akane se puso en guardia—. Puedas vencerme en un encuentro.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué estás di…?

Ranma se quedó sin aire cuando el puñetazo lo golpeó en pleno estómago empujándolo un poco hacia atrás.

—¡¿Qué haces?! —gritó.

Pero Akane no respondió, le lanzó una serie de sucesivos puñetazos. Notó que era mucho más rápida que antes y varios de los golpes alcanzaron a darle, aunque intentó esquivarlos. Ranma dio un salto y giró en el aire, para aterrizar del otro lado, detrás de ella; pero una patada baja de Akane lo recibió y le impidió caer con elegancia, se enredó con sus pies y tuvo que apoyarse con las manos en el piso para tomar otro impulso y dar un salto hacia atrás, escapando de los nuevos golpes.

—¡Ya cálmate, Akane!

—Conozco tus movimientos —replicó ella en seguida, avanzando con golpes y patadas, obligándolo a retroceder y esquivarla continuamente—, he visto todas tus peleas.

—¿En serio? —dijo él de pronto, y se sonrió lleno de alegría.

Distraído, no pudo esquivar el puño que se encajó bajo su mentón y lo elevó con fuerza. Antes de que la gravedad lo hiciera caer de nuevo, Akane le dio una patada poderosa que lo lanzó hacia atrás, y con el ímpetu de su golpe, la muchacha giró completamente y volvió a golpearlo con la otra pierna.

—Nunca podré… con una gorila como tú —murmuró Ranma adolorido, mientras salía despedido.

Aterrizó sobre el suelo de la plaza, arrastrándose por la fuerza del golpe un par de metros hasta detenerse y quedar tendido.

Akane se quedó quieta en su posición defensiva, con una mirada decisiva, jadeando por el esfuerzo. Pasaron los segundos mientras se iba normalizando su respiración, pero el cuerpo tirado en el suelo no se movía.

—¿Ranma?

No hubo ninguna respuesta ni movimiento.

—¿Ranma? —volvió a preguntar con preocupación.

.

.

—Oh, no, ¿quizá deberíamos intervenir? —dijo Kasumi con una mano sobre su mejilla.

—No, déjalos, esto se está poniendo interesante —comentó Nabiki, que ya había terminado su helado y estaba abriendo un paquete de dulces.

.

.

—¿Ranma?... ¡Ranma!

Akane corrió hacia el muchacho y se arrodilló a su lado.

—Ranma, despierta. ¡Abre los ojos! —imploró preocupada.

—Eres… una bruta —murmuró Ranma con un quejido de dolor, abriendo los ojos de a poco. Su rostro estaba magullado y tenía el cabello revuelto alrededor de la cabeza.

—Ranma… ¿por qué no te defendiste? —susurró Akane mirándolo culpable.

—Sabes… que nunca… podría golpearte —respondió él intentando incorporarse.

Pero no pudo, Akane se echó sobre su pecho derramando nuevas lágrimas.

—Ranma… te extrañé tanto —sollozó encima de él.

Ranma casi se echa a reír.

—Yo también, Akane… yo también —dijo él, acariciando suavemente su cabello.

Ninguno de los dos escuchó los pasos que se acercaban, pero fueron conscientes de las sombras encima de ellos. Akane levantó la cabeza.

Nabiki y Kasumi estaban junto a ellos.

—Bien, tortolitos —dijo Nabiki—. Tenemos cosas importantes que hacer y muy poco tiempo, luego podrán seguir golpeándose todo lo que quieran.

.

.

Shota Takeda abrió la puerta de su habitación en el hotel y sonrió al ver a Shampoo.

—Viniste rápido, preciosa —comentó cerrando la puerta.

Shampoo se puso cómoda como siempre, se quitó los zapatos y dejó su bolsa en un sillón de la pequeña sala.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres hablar conmigo? —preguntó la amazona—. Si es por el dinero de nuevo…

—Cariño, dije que te esperaría, ¿o no? —Takeda se acercó a ella y la besó, reclamándola—. Además, mientras tanto podemos divertirnos bastante.

—¿Eso es lo que querías? —preguntó Shampoo como si nada. Se dio la vuelta y le mostró la espalda—. Tendrás que ayudarme con el vestido.

Takeda rio y acarició su espalda, luego le delineó las caderas con las manos. Le abrió los botones del vestido y se lo quitó lentamente. Al quedar completamente desnuda, Shampoo se dio la vuelta y le desabotonó la camisa y los pantalones, para después quitárselos.

—Igualdad de condiciones —murmuró la amazona.

Lo llevó hasta la cama y se sentó encima de él, moviéndose sensual mientras lo besaba y luego usaba las manos para estimularlo. Cuando Shampoo consideró que estaba listo, se acomodó y se dejó invadir por su masculinidad, empezando a moverse salvajemente, arrancándole a Takeda gruñidos de placer.

Shampoo siguió moviéndose descontrolada, incluso después de alcanzar el clímax. Su cuerpo se llenó de gotas de sudor, pero implacable continuó, hasta que Takeda le clavó los dedos en las nalgas retorciéndose de placer.

Shampoo gritó con frustración, con la respiración agitada. Se detuvo un momento, pero luego comenzó a mover las caderas de nuevo.

—Sigamos —ordenó implacable.

—Preciosa… —Takeda intentó encontrar la voz— dame un momento. Eres… realmente insaciable.

La miró, Shampoo estaba gloriosamente desnuda, a horcajadas sobre él, con el largo cabello suelto cayendo por su espalda, y sus prominentes senos al alcance de sus manos. Shota Takeda la acarició.

—Tengo algo para contarte —dijo el manager mientras la tocaba y Shampoo empezaba a vibrar encima de él, con los ojos cerrados—. Después de su entrenamiento de hoy, Ranma salió y se encontró con una chica.

—¿Qué? —Shampoo abrió los ojos y detuvo las manos de Takeda—. ¿Quién? ¿Nabiki Tendo de nuevo?

Takeda meneó la cabeza.

—No era Nabiki Tendo —dijo—. Seguí a Ranma y pude verla, era una chica de cabello corto, muy bonita, ellos estaban hablando uno muy cerca del otro. Incluso se besaron. Creo que después de todo Ranma no es gay.

—¿Qué? —rugió Shampoo y se levantó como una fiera—. ¿Que Ranma hizo _qué?_ ¡Ese bastardo! ¡No podía volver a verla nunca más!

—Quizá por eso se cambió de hotel —comentó Takeda incorporándose en un codo y observando a Shampoo andar desnuda por la habitación de un lado al otro—. Pero ya averigüé en qué hotel está, y su número de habitación, por si te interesa.

—¡Idiota! —gritó Shampoo mirándolo—. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

—¿Y perderme de tener más sexo contigo? Ni loco. Eres muy buena en la cama, preciosa; creo que podría decir que esa es tu principal virtud —dijo Takeda con una sonrisa socarrona.

Shampoo lo miró con odio y fue hasta la sala a buscar su vestido, se lo puso con rapidez. Tomó su bolso y fue de nuevo al dormitorio, donde Takeda continuaba recostado desnudo, observándola.

—Dame la dirección —ordenó Shampoo.

—Está escrita en un papel, en el bolsillo de mi pantalón —respondió él—. Considéralo un regalo de mi parte, cariño; pero no olvides que todavía me debes mucho dinero.

Shampoo iba a ir a buscar el papel, pero al escucharlo se quedó quieta y lo miró un momento sonriendo. Se acercó de nuevo a la cama caminando sensualmente como un gato y se inclinó para besarlo nuevamente.

—No lo olvidaré —le dijo con una vocecita encantadora, hablando encima de sus labios—. Pero tú sí lo olvidarás.

—¿Qué?

Rápidamente Shampoo abrió su bolsa y sacó la botella del champú N°. 114, y colocándose de nuevo encima de Takeda para inmovilizarlo, aplicó con destreza la técnica _Xi fa xiang gao_ para hacerlo olvidar todos sus recuerdos desde que se conocieron. Hacía varios días que tenía la botella de champú en su bolso, luego de haberla comprado en el barrio chino, donde también había conseguido un sustituto para las pastillas de Ranma. Fue a las mismas tiendas que solía visitar con su bisabuela cuando vivían en Japón y donde se surtían con regularidad.

Así pensaba deshacerse de Shota Takeda en cuanto dejara de serle útil, y ya era tiempo.

Cuando terminó, el hombre quedó inconsciente sobre la cama, con una sonrisa en los labios. Había olvidado a Ranma, a Shampoo y el porqué de su estancia en Japón. Había olvidado completamente los últimos años de su vida, incluso sus negocios turbios o sus deudas con la tríada. Al despertar se sentiría aturdido, se creería quizás de vacaciones en Tokio y volvería a China, donde acostumbraba vivir.

Shampoo le echó una última mirada a Takeda. Lástima para él que también olvidará sus deudas. La triada se encargaría de él cuando volviera a China y Shampoo no tendría que hacer ningún esfuerzo.

La amazona buscó los pantalones tirados en el piso de la sala y hurgó entre los bolsillos donde descubrió el papel con una dirección anotada. Sonrió y se lo guardó en su bolsa. Se quedó quieta un momento antes de irse, cerrando los ojos y dejando que la ira y el odio la embargaran y llenaran su espíritu de fuerza. La traición de Ranma había sido la gota que colmó el vaso, haciéndolo estallar en miles de pedazos; ella había dado todo por él, había salvado a una estúpida mujercita insignificante solo para que él pudiera ser feliz a su lado. Cuando su bisabuela le habló del veneno, ella estuvo feliz, por fin una manera de deshacerse de aquella prometida inútil sin dejar ninguna huella, sin que nada la apuntara a ella como la autora, pero se decepcionó al saber los verdaderos planes: ofrecerle a Ranma un antídoto a cambio de casarse con ella.

No, no tendrían que haberlo hecho así, su bisabuela había sido una tonta al planear eso, Ranma se había vuelto un mártir sufrido por amor y se había encerrado en sí mismo, siendo inmune a todos sus intentos de seducirlo, de arrancarle un hijo al costo que fuera. ¡Todo había salido mal! Todo. Siempre.

Hasta esos estúpidos exámenes… Pero no, se equivocaban, esos inútiles médicos se equivocaban, ella no podía ser infértil. El destino no le hubiera negado lo único por lo que luchaba desde siempre, para lo único que había sido entrenada toda su vida, ella no podía estar _descompuesta_ de esa forma. Se equivocaban y ella lo demostraría.

Shampoo empuñó las manos. Habían pasado meses en que se había acostado con diferentes hombres en diferentes ciudades, hombres simples sin ningún talento, sin ninguna gracia especial, hombres anónimos, tan anónimos como ella, que solo quería utilizarlos como instrumento. Luego, había tenido relaciones periódicamente con Shota Takeda, pero su cuerpo seguía igual de yermo que siempre.

No importaba. Seguiría intentando, seguiría haciendo lo que fuera. Ahora solo debía matar a Akane Tendo, eliminarla para siempre, como debió haber hecho desde el principio, desde el primer día en que se cruzó con ella. Solo con su muerte ella podría liberarse y ser la única dueña al fin de Ranma Saotome, y solo cuando él la poseyera y la amara, un hijo crecería en su interior. Todos esos médicos se equivocaban, ella no era infértil para hacer crecer una semilla, ella simplemente esperaba por el único hombre que lograría convertirla en madre.

Se sonrió de nuevo, más repuesta, e inspiró llenando sus pulmones del dulce aroma de la venganza. Tendría que castigarlo primero, porque Ranma la había traicionado, le había faltado el respeto al encontrarse a hurtadillas con Akane. Él tenía prohibido verla, él era _su_ esposo, no podía estar con otra mujer.

Nunca estaría con alguien que no fuera ella.

.

.

Estaban los cuatro sentados alrededor de la mesa de la cafetería. Nabiki miró su reloj.

—Seré directa, Ranma —dijo—. No tenemos demasiado tiempo, si es que tu manager hizo bien su trabajo.

—¿Takeda? —Ranma frunció el ceño y miró a Akane y después a Kasumi, que le devolvió una sonrisa inocente—. No entiendo nada, Nabiki. ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Y por qué Akane…? Bueno, ella…

—Ranma, ya sé todo lo que ocurrió —respondió Akane mirándolo.

—Pero… pero, aún así… —el muchacho se enredó con las palabras.

—Tendrás poco tiempo para asimilarlo, Ranma —intervino Nabiki—, y lo lamento. Pero tendrás que hacerte hombre, asumirlo, y seguir con nuestro plan. ¿Estás listo?

—¿Para qué? —insistió él sin entender nada.

—Akane nunca estuvo enferma —siguió diciendo Nabiki mirándolo seriamente—, las amazonas la envenenaron, con una fórmula indetectable, que simulaba los mismos efectos que la enfermedad que tuvo nuestra madre. Te engañaron, y solo te vendieron un antídoto para ese veneno a cambio de tu alma. Salvaste a Akane, sí, pero de algo que ellas mismas le provocaron. Te usaron todo este tiempo.

—¿Qué? —Ranma se echó hacia atrás—. ¿Shampoo hizo todo esto?

—Con la ayuda de la anciana Cologne imagino —respondió Nabiki.

Ranma se quedó quieto un momento, y luego se levantó de golpe, haciendo chirriar su silla en el suelo.

—¡Siéntate, Ranma! —exclamó Nabiki, con autoridad, como si le estuviera dado una orden a un perro.

—La mataré —dijo Ranma—. A ella y a esa maldita vieja. Y no puedes detenerme.

Nabiki cruzó una mirada con Akane, y la menor puso su mano en el brazo de Ranma con delicadeza, deteniéndolo.

—Ranma, por favor —murmuró Akane.

Él sintió como si un bálsamo se esparciera por su piel al contacto de aquellos dedos que hacía tanto tiempo que no sentía. Volteó a mirarla y los grandes ojos café de Akane lo recibieron.

—Por favor, Ranma… —repitió.

—No puedes pedirme eso —respondió él acongojado—, no puedes pedirme que me contenga.

—Siéntate y escucha, Ranma —habló Nabiki—. Todo está bien planeado, no lo arruines ahora por hacerte el macho protector.

Akane se aferró a su brazo y Ranma no tuvo más remedio que volver a sentarse, aunque a regañadientes. Akane le sonrió.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila? —le espetó Ranma de mal humor.

—Porque Akane conoce el plan y sabe todo lo que ocurrirá —respondió Nabiki por ella—. ¿De qué te vale matarla ahora y terminar tus días en la cárcel? Además, eso arruinaría mi negocio, recuerda lo que me prometiste.

—Eres una oportunista —dijo Ranma.

—Sé pensar en frío, cosa que tú deberías aprender a hacer… Bah, ya madurarás, supongo —Nabiki se encogió de hombros—. Como dije, tenemos poco tiempo para ponernos en marcha, luego te explicaré los detalles de lo que ocurrió, lo único que debes saber es que Shampoo fue la causante de todo, pero como el veneno no deja rastro, y su antídoto es apenas una mezcla inocua de hierbas, no podemos acusarla de nada, ni tenemos ninguna prueba.

—Bien… ¿entonces? —replicó Ranma, que apenas entendía toda la información que Nabiki le estaba suministrando.

—Debemos hacer que confiese —respondió Nabiki—. Y para eso Akane será la carnada.

—Nunca —respondió Ranma de inmediato golpeando la mesa con la palma—. No lo permitiré.

—¿Y a mí qué con que no lo permitas? —Nabiki se cruzó de brazos—. Si Akane está de acuerdo no tienes nada que decir.

—¡No puedes arriesgarte! Te lo prohíbo —sentenció Ranma volteando a mirar a Akane y ella le devolvió una mirada terca.

—Ya basta con tu escenita, Ranma —dijo Nabiki poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Creo que sería mejor que pudieras escuchar todo, Ranma, antes de decidir qué hacer, ¿verdad? —intervino Kasumi, en un tono amable, pero implacable, y a pesar de todo el tiempo que había pasado, Ranma volvió a sentirse como un adolescente de dieciséis años frente a ella.

—De acuerdo, Kasumi —dijo derrotado y miró a Nabiki—. Escucho.

—Le pagué a Takeda para que le mintiera a Shampoo. Si cumplió bien su parte, le dijo a tu querida esposa que te habías visto con una chica que, por la descripción, sabrá es Akane —explicó Nabiki—. Además, le dará a entender que ella y tú se ven desde hace un tiempo, y que la llevas a tu nueva habitación de hotel. La sola mención de Akane atraerá a Shampoo, pero si no es suficiente, el hecho de que te veas con ella en un hotel la hará llegar sin demora, tomando en cuenta que nunca ha podido llevarte a la cama y ahora alguien más le saca el puesto.

—Nabiki —la regañó Kasumi con una mirada.

—Pero Shampoo no sabe en qué hotel estoy —intervino Ranma.

—Me encargué de hacerle llegar la información, no te preocupes —respondió Nabiki con una sonrisa.

Akane apretó la mano de Ranma por debajo de la mesa, y ambos se miraron.

.

.

 _continuará_

.

.

Nota de autora: Todo parece indicar que el próximo capítulo será el final de esta saga :D jeje.

Muchas gracias a todos los que me hacen llegar sus comentarios día a día, sobre todo a los que comentaron el capítulo anterior: **Ivarodsan, KityTyKitt, Litapaz, Haruri Saotome, Ranko0103, Rosefe-123, Caro-azuul, Poli, Akai27, Dee-Dee Zednem.** Sus palabras me animan mucho, se los agradezco de verdad, disculpen la falta de tiempo para responderles.

Gracias a todos por leer. Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	120. Camas separadas (final)

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…._

 **Camas separadas**

 **(parte 11)**

 _…._

 _…_

 _.._

Shampoo se detuvo ante la puerta de la habitación del hotel. Se arregló el cabello con una mano, se acomodó mejor el busto en el ajustado vestido y tomó la perilla de la puerta, aplicando toda su fuerza, hasta que se rompió con un click, y quedó inservible. Entonces abrió la puerta y entró.

—Ranma, amor, ¿ya regresaste? —preguntó Akane, apareciendo envuelta en una bata de baño, con las puntas del cabello húmedas.

Al ver a Shampoo hizo un gesto de horror.

—Shampoo —murmuró llevándose las manos a la boca.

—¿Estás acostándote con mi esposo, maldita bruja? —preguntó Shampoo lanzándose sobre ella.

Akane retrocedió asustada.

—¡Auxilio! —gritó.

—¡Nadie podrá salvarte! ¡Ni siquiera Ranma! —exclamó Shampoo llena de furia, dándole una patada que la hizo caer al piso. Akane golpeó su cabeza en el suelo por el impacto y quedó inconsciente—. Debí matarte cuando pude.

Shampoo se arrodilló ante ella y Akane abrió los ojos despacio, llevándose una mano a la dolorida cabeza.

—Shampoo… —musitó.

—Morirás —le anunció Shampoo—. Así Ranma comprenderá que nunca debió engañarme, él es _mío, mi esposo_ , debía respetarme, debía quedarse conmigo para siempre, él no podía verte, debía abandonar toda esperanza contigo, y no lo hizo. Ahora deberá pagar. Y tú también, por tocar lo que me pertenece.

—No… por favor… —susurró Akane tratando de incorporarse, pero Shampoo la tomó del cuello—. Tú… me envenenaste… para quedarte con Ranma…

Los ojos de Shampoo se aguzaron.

—Se suponía que nunca nadie lo sabría —dijo—, debí darme cuenta de que los menjunjes de mi bisabuela no funcionarían.

—Los médicos… —intentó decir Akane mientras Shampoo le oprimía el cuello—… supieron que era un veneno. Solo tú… podrías… haberlo… hecho…

—Sí, lo hice yo —replicó Shampoo—. Creí que morirías, eso era lo que esperaba. Pero resulta que el plan era solamente asustar a todos para que Ranma cayera en la trampa. Hubiera preferido que murieras desde el principio, porque ahora no estarías aquí, importunándome, quitándome a Ranma, ¡el único hombre que me hará concebir un hijo!

—Shampoo… —rogó Akane, con terror en la mirada.

—No pierdas el tiempo en pedirme clemencia, zorra descarada —dijo la amazona.

Akane dobló la pierna y le dio una patada con todas sus fuerzas; aprovechó el grito de asombro y dolor de Shampoo para empujarla por los hombros hasta hacerla golpear la cara en el piso.

—¡Ahhh!

Cuando Shampoo se incorporó, chorreando sangre por la nariz, Akane ya estaba de pie y se quitó la bata de un solo movimiento, revelando la camiseta y el corto short deportivo que tenía debajo.

— _Aiya! —_ exclamó Shampoo—. Maldita, ¿qué haces?

—Si quieres matarme vas a tener que derrotarme primero, a ver si eres capaz, Shampoo —dijo Akane con una mirada decidida, poniéndose en posición de batalla.

—¡Te mataré aunque sea lo último que haga! —sentenció Shampoo, limpiándose la sangre de la nariz con el dorso de la mano y lanzándose a golpear a Akane.

Dio varias patadas que no hacían más que rozar el aire, porque Akane las esquivaba con gracia. La chica Tendo le devolvió dos puñetazos seguidos en el vientre, y Shampoo se dobló de dolor, soltando un quejido.

—Te has vuelto muy lenta, Shampoo —comentó Akane—. Así nunca me vencerás.

La amazona gruñó, enceguecida por la furia y se lanzó de nuevo contra ella, con una patada alta. Akane la esquivó y giró, golpeándola con el codo, haciéndola trastabillar; después dobló la pierna y le dio un rodillazo en el vientre, y de nuevo la empujó hacia el piso. Shampoo perdió el equilibrio en sus zapatos de tacón y cayó, desparramándose en el suelo.

—Ríndete, Shampoo —dijo Akane de pie a su lado—. Entrégate a la policía y quizá tu condena sea más breve.

Shampoo se incorporó de a poco, con la cabeza gacha y su largo cabello cayendo por los lados, como una cortina de color violeta. Akane la vio temblar y luego escuchó que sollozaba, y aquello ablandó su corazón.

—Shampoo…

—No me rendiré —dijo la amazona con la voz entrecortada, moviendo los hombros por los sollozos—. Ranma es mío…

—No tienes escapatoria —le dijo Akane en voz baja.

—Debo tener un hijo de Ranma… a como dé lugar… Son las leyes amazonas.

Akane se horrorizó de lo empecinada que era, sin medir sus actos ante nada solo por cumplir con la tradición.

—Shampoo… no puedes. Ranma no te ama.

La amazona emitió un extraño sonido y sus hombros se agitaron todavía más, Akane dio un paso más hacia ella, preocupada y extrañada.

—¿Estás… bien?

Y Shampoo levantó la cabeza, echando atrás el cabello en el movimiento. Akane pudo ver cómo su maquillaje comenzaba a correrse por sus lágrimas, dejando sombras negras bajo los ojos, pero lo que más la impactó fue que la amazona se estaba riendo. Echó atrás la cabeza y rio con una risa histérica, hasta que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de nuevo, pero ahora por la risa.

—Siempre tan ingenua, Akane Tendo. Sigues siendo la misma chiquilla idiota de siempre —dijo Shampoo todavía con la sonrisa en los labios.

—¿Qué dices? —preguntó Akane retrocediendo un paso.

—Ranma no me ama, ¿y qué? ¡¿Qué diablos me importa?! —exclamó—. Lo único que quiero es un hijo, es mi única misión, mi único propósito es dar un descendiente fuerte a la aldea Joketsuzoku, y ese hijo debe ser de Ranma Saotome. No me vengas con tu estúpido discurso sobre lo que debo o no hacer, ¿qué sabes tú, niñita tonta? ¡Ranma es mío! Aunque él me desprecie, aunque nunca me haya invitado a su cama, ¡él es mío! Es _mi esposo_ , estamos casados legalmente. Y es el único que me podrá dar un hijo, es el único que podrá poner una simiente en mí. ¿Sabes por qué lo sé? Porque me he acostado con muchos hombres, he compartido la cama con muchos diferentes por toda Asia, y ninguno de ellos fue lo suficientemente fuerte para darme un hijo, ninguno de ellos logró embarazarme. Eso quiere decir que solo Ranma podrá concebir un hijo conmigo. ¡Solo él!

—Shampoo… tú… —Akane la miró con lástima— ¿no puedes… tener…?

—¡Cállate, maldita! —la interrumpió Shampoo mirándola con odio—. ¡No te atrevas a pronunciarlo o te arrancaré la lengua antes de matarte!

La amazona se puso de pie lentamente.

—Ranma me dará un hijo —sentenció—. Pero antes, debo terminar contigo, para que ya no pueda rechazarme. Debes morir antes de que Ranma vuelva, Akane Tendo.

Con rapidez se lanzó hacia ella, Akane dio un paso atrás; no estaba preparada para su arranque de furia.

—¡El truco de las castañas calientes!

Ranma se movió veloz, saliendo de su escondite, interponiéndose entre Akane y la amazona, y golpeándola con la repetición rápida de los puñetazos, la técnica que había aprendido de su propia bisabuela.

Shampoo hizo un gesto de sorpresa y horror y se fue hacia atrás por el ataque, chocando con la pared, y al final cayendo de nuevo sentada al piso, donde se quedó quieta, con un brazo sobre el vientre, apretando los dientes para no quejarse por el dolor.

—Ranma… —murmuró la amazona.

El muchacho respiraba agitado, finalmente dejó caer los brazos a los costados de su cuerpo.

—Tú nunca… golpeabas a una mujer —dijo Shampoo en un hilo de voz.

—Contigo hice una excepción —replicó él con una mirada siniestra.

—Bueno, bueno, cuñadito, no te pongas tan violento —dijo Nabiki apareciendo desde donde Ranma había salido, detrás de ella iba Kasumi.

Shampoo levantó la cabeza mirando a cada uno de ellos sin entender lo que ocurría.

—¡Nunca tendría que haberte hecho caso en exponer a Akane así! —vociferó Ranma volteando hacia ella.

—Cálmate, por favor —pidió Akane—, no me pasó nada, estoy bien.

—Eso, Ranma —terció Nabiki, que no se había inmutado lo más mínimo con sus gritos—. Akane lo estaba manejando muy bien, yo diría que le hubiera podido dar una paliza a Shampoo sin problemas, después de todo se la ha pasado entrenando sin descanso todos estos años. Además, es muy buena actriz, hizo bien su papel para que consiguiéramos la confesión.

Nabiki mostró la pequeña grabadora que tenía en la mano. Shampoo clavó los ojos en ella.

—Creí que nunca usabas «esos trastos» —le comentó Ranma con acidez.

—Pues yo también quise hacer una excepción por esta vez —respondió Nabiki sonriendo con burla—. Ahora, tú y Akane cuiden que Shampoo no vuelva a hacer una escena de mujer celosa y me quiera arrancar los ojos, debo hablar con ella.

Nabiki se sentó cómodamente en uno de los sillones del cuarto, y le indicó a Kasumi que se sentara a su lado. Ranma y Akane se quedaron de pie, uno a cada lado de la amazona, mirándola desde su altura, Ranma con un gesto inmisericorde y Akane con una mirada tan llena de lástima, que le dio asco. Shampoo se abrazó a sí misma, sintiéndose pequeña y absolutamente derrotada.

—Muy bien, Shampoo —dijo Nabiki cruzando las piernas—. Como puedes darte cuenta, has perdido; hemos grabado cuando confesabas que intentaste matar a Akane una vez, y ahora vuelves a repetirlo. Eso es bastante grave y te darían varios años en la cárcel por reiterado intento de asesinado, con premeditación, además.

Shampoo desvió la vista y no dijo nada. Nabiki se sonrió.

—Tenemos varias opciones ahora, Shampoo —siguió diciendo Nabiki—. Podemos entregarte a la policía, y con estas pruebas, como ya te dije, te encerrarían por varios años. También podemos tomar otro camino, tú firmas pacíficamente los papeles de divorcio y nosotros no te entregamos a la policía.

—¿Qué estás diciendo, Nabiki? —intervino Akane mirándola como si estuviera loca.

Nabiki levantó una mano con tranquilidad para que esperara a escuchar lo que tenía que agregar.

—Luego, por supuesto, dejaría a Ranma contigo en una habitación sin nada que lo distrajera; y créeme, lo que Ranma te haría no sería nada placentero, como ya te habrás podido dar cuenta —Nabiki sonrió cuando Shampoo volvió a mirarla, con un gesto de odio.

—¡Jamás firmaré el divorcio! —gritó Shampoo—. Ranma es mío. Pueden hacerme lo que quieran, pero nunca dejaré que se case con otra.

—No te precipites, Shampoo —dijo Nabiki muy calmada—, aún no escuchas mi tercera opción.

Ranma cruzó una mirada con Akane y después miró a Nabiki, que se echó un poco hacia adelante para hablarle a Shampoo.

—La tercera opción es entregarte a tu tribu —dijo Nabiki lentamente.

Después se recostó en el respaldo del sillón, acomodándose.

—¿Sabes?, las leyes de las amazonas son muy interesantes y bastante severas —dijo Nabiki—. Kasumi, por favor, el libro de las leyes —pidió, y su hermana abrió la bolsa que llevaba y sacó un viejo libro con la portada escrita en chino—. ¿Recuerdas esto? La primera vez que llegaste a nuestra casa nos mostraste esta copia de las leyes de tu aldea para probar que eras la prometida de Ranma; y lo olvidaste allí. Qué suerte que yo nunca tiro nada, Shampoo; y qué bueno que en la parte de atrás está la traducción al japonés.

Nabiki volvió a sonreír, deleitándose en la cara de asombro que ponían Ranma y Akane, y en el pequeño gesto de temor que afloró al rostro de Shampoo.

—Me desvelé casi toda la noche, pero valió la pena —siguió diciendo Nabiki—, pude enterarme de cosas muy interesantes. Estás acabada, Shampoo, las leyes de tu aldea son lapidarias para alguien como tú. Primero, mentiste sobre tu matrimonio, porque en realidad nunca fue consumado y por lo tanto nunca tendrás un hijo de tu esposo, como tú misma admitiste; además, lo engañaste con varios hombres, como también acabas de confesar, y no olvides que está todo grabado, no puedes fingir que no pasó. Me sorprendió enterarme que las leyes de la aldea son bastante conservadoras, respetan el matrimonio como una unión sagrada y un vínculo de honor, y la infidelidad es severamente penada, Shampoo.

Shampoo se removió en el piso.

—No es… estás mintiendo, Nabiki Tendo —dijo Shampoo.

—Por favor, tú sabes bien que digo la verdad —replicó la periodista, y le arrojó la copia de las leyes a sus pies—. Refresca tu memoria, Shampoo. Tú sabes lo que pasa con las amazonas que como tú engañan a la aldea, mentir diciendo que la tribu tendrá una descendencia fuerte, como tú pretendías hacerles creer que pasaría al casarte con Ranma, es muy grave porque atenta contra la supervivencia de la aldea. De haberse conocido tu caso, de inmediato habrían anulado tu matrimonio y te habrían hecho casar con alguien más.

—No… ¡no es cierto! —exclamó Shampoo desesperada—. Yo no mentí… Ranma y yo…

—Todos sabemos la verdad, presentar una demanda de anulación sería muy fácil, y con las pruebas que tenemos se aceptaría en seguida —dijo Nabiki—. Sin embargo, tú no te podrás librar de las leyes de tu tribu, Shampoo…

—¿La matarán? —intervino Akane, a pesar de todo, preocupada por Shampoo.

—No —respondió Nabiki—, para la aldea la muerte es un privilegio que solo existe para una guerrera. A Shampoo le espera algo peor que la muerte, perdería su estatus de guerrera, y sería convertida en una simple sirvienta de la aldea, sin privilegios, sin derechos, ocuparía la misma posición que un hombre en la aldea, sería invisible a los ojos de las demás. Incluso peor que un hombre, porque jamás podría volver a practicar artes marciales.

Los labios de Shampoo temblaban.

—Tú no puedes… no puedes hacerme esto… ¡Ranma, eres mi esposo, no puedes permitirlo!

Ranma no respondió, solo la miró con odio por su descaro, después de todo lo que había hecho se atrevía a suplicarle por ayuda.

En su desesperación, Shampoo buscó los ojos de Akane.

—Akane, no puedes dejar que tu hermana me haga esto —sollozó.

Akane titubeó, estuvo a punto de hablar, pero Ranma estiró el brazo ante ella deteniéndola.

Nabiki miró su reloj y creyó que ya era suficiente.

—A pesar de que no te lo mereces, vamos a ser justos contigo, Shampoo —habló Nabiki—. Tal vez creas que soy una mujer horrible, con un corazón de hielo, así que no seré yo quien elija cuál será tu castigo. Tampoco Ranma o Akane, que están tan involucrados en el asunto que nunca podrían ser neutrales. Quien elegirá cuál de estos castigos caerá sobre ti será la persona más noble, tierna y dulce de todas. Kasumi.

Nabiki volteó a mirarla y su hermana le devolvió la mirada sorprendida.

—¿Yo? —preguntó Kasumi llevándose una mano a la mejilla.

—Claro, hermana, eres prudente y sabia, confío en ti —dijo Nabiki pasándole un brazo por los hombros y estrechándola con cariño.

Kasumi movió los labios nerviosa, y paseó la vista de Akane hacia Ranma, y de nuevo hacia Akane, que la miraban expectantes, tan desconcertados como ella por las palabras de Nabiki.

—Pues… yo… —Kasumi tragó saliva—. Yo creo que… Shampoo ha sido una muy mala persona, merece ir a la cárcel y que haya justicia… Sin embargo, pienso que siempre debe ser la propia familia la que reprenda, castigue y reforme a quien cayó en malas prácticas, para que se convierta en una mejor persona. Shampoo debería volver con los suyos, para que ellos apliquen la corrección que crean necesaria.

—¡No! ¡No puedo ser un hombre! —aulló Shampoo estallando en lágrimas—. Seré… menos que nada, una paria, ellas ni siquiera me permitirán el descanso de la muerte.

Kasumi palideció, un poco preocupada, pero Nabiki la apretó de nuevo con cariño.

—Siempre he confiado en tu buen juicio, Kasumi —le dijo con una sonrisa alegre—, y porque confiaba, ya he enviado una carta a la anciana Cologne, que seguro llegará en dos o tres días a Japón para encargarse de su querida bisnieta.

—No…

El rostro de Shampoo perdió todo el color, aflojó los brazos y dejó caer los hombros.

—Un castigo peor que la muerte, Shampoo —sentenció Nabiki—, eso es lo que tendrás, y arrastrarás a los tuyos con la misma suerte. Tú y tu bisabuela han perdido.

—…No… no… por favor… —Shampoo sollozaba hecha un ovillo junto a la pared.

Nabiki se levantó, y Kasumi la imitó de inmediato, alisando delicadamente su vestido al levantarse.

—Muy bien, ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí —dijo Nabiki—. Shampoo, vuelve a tu hotel y espera tu destino con los restos del honor amazona que te quedan, ya no cometas locuras.

—Pero… ¿no es peligroso dejarla sola? ¿No se escapará? —preguntó Akane indecisa.

—No creo que lo haga… no hay adónde correr. Las amazonas la encontrarán tarde o temprano, no se puede escapar de ellas —respondió Nabiki, luego volteó a mirar a Ranma—. ¿Verdad? Te siguieron hasta Japón para matarte, esto es casi lo mismo. Además, no creo que Shampoo haga nada, mírenla, no es ni la sombra de aquella guerrera orgullosa que solía ser.

Shampoo seguía llorando, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos, con las piernas dobladas pegadas al pecho.

—No… no puede ser… no puede ser —murmuraba entre lágrimas.

—Vámonos —dijo Nabiki, fue la primera en salir, seguida por Kasumi—. Tengo hambre, deberíamos cenar.

Akane las siguió, después de mirar una última vez a Shampoo, en el marco de la puerta se detuvo y observó a Ranma. El muchacho también giró para mirar a Shampoo, sin poder creer que esa sería la última vez que la vería, que por fin era libre y podría volver a ser feliz.

Ranma caminó hacia Akane, que lo esperaba con la mano extendida hacia él, se la tomó y ambos salieron. Al final, Ranma cerró la puerta a su espalda.

Pasaron dos minutos y la puerta volvió a abrirse, resonaron unos pasos apurados en el piso, pero Shampoo no levantó la cabeza, hasta que sintió que alguien le tocaba un hombro. Al mirar, vio a Nabiki inclinada hacia ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Toma —le dijo.

Shampoo, aturdida y con el rostro lleno de lágrimas, recibió entre sus manos la llave que Nabiki le tendió.

—Es la llave de esta habitación —dijo Nabiki Tendo—. Devuélvela en la recepción, por favor, y paga la cuenta. Adiós.

Y con pasos apresurados de nuevo se dirigió a la salida y cerró de un portazo.

.

.

FIN

.

.

Nota de autora: Mañana un epílogo que cierra toda esta historia. Saludos a **Haruri Saotome, Litapaz, Caro-azuul, Bonita, Akai27, Rosefe-123, DeileRus, Ivarodsan, Dee-Dee Zednem**.

Muchas gracias a todos por leer. Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	121. Camas separadas (epílogo)

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **Camas separadas**

 **(epílogo)**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

Cuando estuvieron fuera del hotel, Nabiki alzó los brazos, estirándose y bostezando.

—Otro trabajo bien hecho —comentó después poniendo las manos en su cintura y volteando a mirar a los demás, que caminaban detrás de ella, en silencio—. ¿Por qué tan callados?

Kasumi avanzó hasta ponerse junto a ella.

—Nunca había visto a esa jovencita de esa manera, creo que… hemos arruinado su vida, Nabiki —comentó preocupada.

—Y ella arruinó la de Ranma y Akane, ¿o no? —Nabiki frunció el ceño al mirarla—. Nunca entenderé esa manía tuya y de Akane de compadecerse de los demás de esta forma.

—¿En verdad le ocurrirá todo eso que dijiste cuando Cologne la encuentre? —intervino Akane llegando junto a ellas. Más atrás estaba Ranma, que no habló, pero la miró, también interesado por la respuesta.

—Sí —asintió Nabiki—, y quizá sea peor, puede que antes de acatar el castigo de la aldea, Cologne castigue a Shampoo por su cuenta, sobre todo por mentirle. Pero básicamente ocurrirá lo que dije, las amazonas están bastante locas y tienen leyes absolutamente brutales. En su forma de vida en general también son muy estrictas, no solo con los hombres que son considerados una clase social menor, pues las mujeres solamente pueden cumplir dos funciones: guerreras o progenitoras, y abandonar su deber de guerrera sin convertirse en progenitora, tal y como Shampoo lo hizo, es muy grave. Eso será lo que más pese cuando la castiguen.

—Entonces, este será el final para Shampoo —reflexionó Akane.

—Claro —respondió Nabiki—. Dedíquense a ser felices ahora, y Ranma, no olvides nuestro trato, tendré pronto esos papeles para que los firmes —sonrió.

Akane la observó sorprendida y después miró a Ranma.

—Ah, no te preocupes, te contaré todos los detalles en la cena —dijo Nabiki—. ¿Vamos?

—Por supuesto, estás invitado a nuestra casa, Ranma —intervino Kasumi sonriéndole al confundido muchacho.

—¿Vendrás, Ranma? —preguntó Akane alegre.

—A papá le encantará tenerte con nosotros —comentó Kasumi.

—Es probable que te llene de mocos y después te golpeé por todo lo que hiciste, pero, sí, básicamente estará feliz —dijo Nabiki con sorna—. Entonces, ¿son prometidos otra vez?

Ranma y Akane se miraron y apartaron la mirada, nerviosos y sonrojados.

—Pues…

—Yo… si Ranma cree…

—Oh, vamos, ya no tienen dieciséis —se quejó Nabiki poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Ven a cenar con nosotros, Ranma —insistió Kasumi.

Pero Ranma hizo una pequeña y nerviosa reverencia ante ella.

—Se los agradezco —respondió—. Pero hay algo que necesito hacer.

Akane lo observó preocupada, pero al final sonrió.

Te veré en tu pelea de pasado mañana, entonces —dijo la chica

Ranma asintió.

.

.

Al bajar del taxi Ranma observó la casa con detenimiento. Tomó aire un par de veces para darse ánimos, pero sus nervios no se iban. Llamó a la puerta y esperó unos segundos a que respondieran. Cuando la puerta se abrió apareció Nodoka Saotome vestida con un kimono y el cabello recogido en un moño. Se quedó quieta un momento repasando con la mirada las facciones de aquel muchacho ante ella, como si pudiera leer allí todo lo que había transcurrido en los años que no lo veía. Se llevó las manos a la boca para cubrir el sollozo que escapó de sus labios.

—¿Ranma?... Hijo…

Dio un paso hacia él, pero Ranma retrocedió de inmediato, con el temor reflejado en sus ojos. Lentamente se hincó de rodillas y después se inclinó completamente, con su frente tocando el suelo.

—Lo lamento —dijo con la voz quebrada.

—Oh, Ranma —Nodoka se secó con rapidez las lágrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas—. Hijo, ¿la técnica Saotome del tigre caído? —preguntó entre nuevas lágrimas y risas nostálgicas por recordar aquello.

—No… no es una técnica, yo… solo pido disculpas por haber faltado a mi honor… como hombre —replicó Ranma sin despegar la frente del suelo.

Nodoka retuvo otro sollozo y se arrodilló junto a él, cubriéndolo con su cuerpo en un torpe abrazo.

—Hijo… ¿qué ocurrió todo este tiempo?... Kami-sama, has crecido tanto, eres todo un hombre ya —barbotó Nodoka entre sollozos.

—Mamá… —murmuró él, sin moverse. Sus hombros temblaron.

—Te perdono, Ranma —dijo su madre—. Te perdonaré siempre si vuelves a mí, hijo mío.

Aún con la cabeza gacha, Ranma sonrió.

.

.

Akane, en las gradas mezclada con el público, observaba nerviosa el final de la pelea de Ranma. Había sido un oponente duro, digno rival de cuartos de final, pero a pesar de todo, Ranma había logrado casi desestabilizarlo; solo un golpe más y saldría victorioso.

Akane contuvo la respiración, sabía que todo saldría bien y Ranma sería el vencedor, pero de todas formas la contienda había sido emocionante y varias veces podría haberse torcido en cualquiera de los dos resultados.

Ranma esquivó un ataque y llevó un pie hacia atrás para estabilizarse, luego se impulsó, dio una voltereta y golpeó por la espalda, haciendo caer al rival, que ya no tuvo la energía para levantarse. Akane gritó alegre, levantando los brazos, y varias personas en el estadio se unieron al festejo.

Nabiki, que estaba a su lado con los brazos cruzados, se inclinó hacia ella y le habló al oído para que pudiera escucharla por sobre el bullicio.

—Ahora debemos reunirnos con Ranma —dijo y comenzó a bajar de las gradas.

Akane la siguió, sin entender a dónde iba, se colaron por pasillos internos del estadio y esperaron por diez o quince minutos en una zona por la que iba y venía gente de la organización de la competencia, pero nadie parecía reparar en ellas. Luego de un rato, Nabiki le hizo señas para que continuaran y doblaron por otro pasillo, hasta acercarse a un lugar que decía «Vestidores».

Akane alzó las cejas alarmada.

—Pero, Nabiki, aquí… —comenzó a decir, pero su hermana no le hizo caso, miró a derecha e izquierda y se metió por una puerta. Akane no tuvo más remedio que seguirla.

Entraron al vestidor cuando Ranma estaba a medio desvestirse.

—¿Qué tal, Ranma? —saludó Nabiki como si nada, y se sentó en uno de los bancos de madera cómodamente, abriendo una carpeta.

—¡Nabiki! ¿Qué diablos? ¿Por qué vienes todo el tiempo a…? —Ranma volteó hacia ella con cara de pocos amigos, pero cambió en seguida la expresión al ver a Akane—. Ah… ¿Akane?

—Ranma… yo… —la muchacha se sonrojó y paseó al vista por todo el lugar, sin saber dónde detenerla— Nabiki me trajo, yo no quise…

—Sí, sí, sí —la interrumpió Nabiki—. Ranma todavía tiene los pantalones puestos, no hay necesidad de actuar tan tímida —se volvió hacia el chico—. Necesito arreglar esto ahora, mi avión sale en menos de cuatro horas, no puedo esperarte.

—¿Avión? ¿Cuál avión? —dijo Ranma desconcertado.

—El que me llevará a mis merecidas vacaciones, claro —respondió Nabiki como si fuera obvio—, después de todo el trabajo que tuve que hacer creo que lo merezco.

—Pero… tú… —Ranma no sabía qué decir.

—Ahórrate el balbuceo, por favor —dijo Nabiki—, tienes que concentrarte en ganar la liga, pero luego puedes irte tú también de vacaciones, llévate a Akane si te da la gana.

—Nabiki —dijo su hermana en tono de reproche.

—¿Qué? ¿No que eran prometidos de nuevo? —inquirió Nabiki, luego movió una mano como restándole importancia—. Como sea, Ranma, necesito que firmes esto.

Le mostró los papeles y sacó un bolígrafo de su bolsa, Ranma se acercó dubitativo.

—Es mi contrato como tu nueva manager, espero que no hayas olvidado nuestro trato verbal conmigo… o tu vida será un infierno —le dijo con una dulce sonrisa.

Ranma tragó saliva y firmó los papeles que le mostró.

—No lo olvidé. Supongo que te lo debo de todas maneras —dijo el muchacho.

—Así es —Nabiki asintió—. Por cierto, estuve buscando a Takeda para despedirlo y explicarle la nueva situación, pero no lo encontré por ninguna parte; según parece, hace un par de días dejó el hotel, supongo que ya se fue de Japón también. Al parecer se olía algo de lo que podía pasar y decidió huir, las cuentas bancarias cerradas deben haberle dado una pista.

—Ni siquiera me había acordado de él —confesó Ranma.

Nabiki meneó la cabeza poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—¿Ahora manejarás la carrera de Ranma? —se asombró Akane, que no sabía una palabra del asunto.

—Es parte de nuestro acuerdo —explicó su hermana—, por eso comencé a investigar las circunstancias de tu enfermedad, y el porqué de la boda de Ranma con Shampoo.

—Y yo que por un momento creí que lo hacías por puro amor —comentó Akane sarcástica.

—Ah, sí, eso también —replicó Nabiki—. ¿Firmaste todo, Ranma? Muy bien. Por cierto, ya presenté la demanda de anulación de tu matrimonio, ahora solo hay que esperar que siga su curso; pero te recomiendo tener un abogado, por si se presentan asuntos en el futuro. Bah, hablaremos de eso cuando regrese. Nos vemos en un par de semanas, yo te contactaré. Haremos grandes cosas juntos, ya lo verás —comentó Nabiki con un brillo en la mirada.

Juntó los papeles y volvió a guardarlos en la carpeta.

—¿Y qué ocurrió con tu trabajo? —quiso saber Akane.

—Renuncié. No apreciaban mi talento y solo me usaban para obtener reportajes amarillistas —respondió Nabiki poniéndose de pie—. A una periodista de mi nivel, ¿puedes creerlo? A partir de ahora haré lo que me plazca. Nos vemos, Akane.

Saludó con la mano y salió. Dentro del vestuario se quedó Akane con Ranma a medio vestir, se miraron a los ojos, y después apartaron la mirada al mismo tiempo.

—Yo… te esperaré afuera, ¿te parece? —dijo Akane caminando hacia la puerta.

—Sí, creo que sí —replicó Ranma sonrojado, pero antes de que Akane saliera la llamó—. Akane, ¿tendrías… una cita conmigo?

Ella volteó a mirarlo y sonrió.

—Sí.

.

.

Ya comenzaba a atardecer. Ranma y Akane iban caminando lentamente uno junto al otro, él con las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones deportivos, ella andaba con las manos tomadas en la espalda.

—Entonces… ¿qué harás ahora, Ranma?

El chico suspiró.

—No lo sé, en realidad —respondió encogiéndose de hombros—. Va a haber un pequeño escándalo ahora por la anulación de mi matrimonio… o eso creo, y luego, no sé. Aunque Nabiki diga que Shampoo está acabada, nunca podré fiarme, siempre voy a temer que vuelva y pueda hacerte algo. Después de todo, ya no tiene nada que perder.

—No te preocupes, sabré defenderme —replicó Akane empuñando una mano sonriente—. ¿No te lo demostré, acaso?

—Sí, todavía siento tus golpes de gorila —asintió él.

—Ranma —ella le dio un codazo por impertinente, pero vio que a pesar de la broma, el muchacho no sonreía realmente.

—¿Qué sucede, Ranma?

—Pensaba retirarme —respondió finalmente.

—¿Qué? —Akane lo miró sorprendida—. ¡Estás loco! Eres joven, talentoso y tienes un futuro muy prometedor. Además, Nabiki nunca te dejará retirarte.

—Eso es verdad —dijo Ranma con amargura—. Pero vivo en Shanghái, ahí tengo mi casa y entreno, y cuando no estoy ahí me la paso viajando, así no podré cuidarte de Shampoo. Si ella llega un día y…

Ranma no terminó de hablar y empuñó una mano con fuerza.

—Podrías mudarte a Tokio de nuevo, ¿no? —sugirió Akane con timidez.

—¿A Tokio?

—Quizá podrías… volver a vivir en casa —dijo ella mirando hacia otro lado.

—¿De verdad? —Ranma la miró asombrado.

—Además —siguió diciendo Akane mientras admiraba el paisaje—, si me casara contigo ni siquiera tendrías que mudarte de Shanghái porque viviríamos juntos ahí, y siempre viajaríamos juntos a todas partes, no tendrías que preocuparte por mí, ¿verdad?

Ranma dejó de andar y se quedó quieto en mitad de la vereda.

—Estás diciendo que… —Ranma vaciló— ¿te casarías conmigo, Akane?

Ella, que iba un poco más delante de él, volteó a mirarlo.

—¿Me estás pidiendo matrimonio, Ranma? Creo que te estás apresurando un poco —respondió.

—Pero si tú… —Ranma estaba incrédulo.

—Primero tienes que anular tu matrimonio, ¿no? Y yo debo terminar la universidad.

—Entonces… después…

—No lo sé —lo interrumpió Akane—. Quizás… —lo miró a los ojos—. Han pasado muchas cosas, Ranma, muchos años… Tendrías que conquistarme de nuevo.

—Ah… yo… ¿De nuevo? —inquirió Ranma—. ¿Quiere decir que ya te había conquistado una vez? —preguntó avanzando hacia ella.

—Pues… no, lo que quería decir… —balbuceó Akane.

—Sí, sí lo dijiste, eso fue lo que dijiste —insistió Ranma.

—Entonces… tal vez sí —admitió Akane y lo miró a los ojos. Ranma le devolvió la mirada y así estuvieron durante un momento en mitad de la calle, mientras la gente iba y venía a su alrededor.

—Akane…

—Ya no somos unos adolescentes, Ranma, ¿verdad? —preguntó ella. Él asintió—. Sin embargo… contigo me siento como una niña de nuevo.

Sonrió mientras sus mejillas se teñían de un suave rosado. Después, con rapidez, se puso de puntillas y se impulsó para besarlo justo en la comisura de la boca.

Ranma se quedó incrédulo. Akane se apartó.

—Vamos, prometiste que tendríamos una cita, una cita de verdad —dijo ella y se adelantó corriendo.

Ranma se quedó otro momento allí estático, sintiendo el calor de aquellos labios junto a su boca, después sonrió despacio, ampliamente. Como Akane había dicho, también volvía a sentirse como un niño de nuevo: torpe, pero feliz, y con toda una vida por delante. Tomó aire y echó a correr.

—Akane, no seas boba, espérame —reclamó.

Y escuchó su dulce risa en respuesta.

.

.

FIN

.

.

Nota de autora: ¡Ya ha comenzado un nuevo mes!, y por fin aquí termina _Camas separadas_. ¿Qué nuevas historias nos esperarán en el futuro? No lo sé… quédense aquí para descubrirlo :D

Muchos saludos a **Dee-Dee Zednem, Haruri Saotome, Hanna-chan95, Akai27, Nancyricoleon, Caro-azuul, Rosefe-123, Ownson, Litapaz, Guest, Afrika.** Gracias por sus comentarios, espero que les guste este final.

Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	122. Retribución

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…._

 **Retribución**

 _…._

 _…_

 _.._

—¡Nooooo! —fue el grito de Ranma que rompió la apacible mañana escolar. Los estudiantes que estaban alrededor contuvieron la respiración.

Mientras su mundo se resquebrajaba y sentía como si un terrible puñetazo lo hubiera dejado tumbado sobre un suelo helado, vio cómo el director Kuno ponía los brazos en jarras y, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, soltaba una risa que, a sus tiernos oídos, sonó maléfica.

Ranma cayó de rodillas, sin poder cerrar su boca que estaba abierta en un gesto de horror.

— _Oh, yes! Victory!_ —el director Kuno tuvo que usar ambas manos para mover la enorme tijera—.Y la próxima vez será peor —avisó—. En esta escuela no está permitido el cabello largo.

Una gota de sudor resbaló por el rostro de Ranma mientras su corazón se aceleraba. Ante él, flotando en el aire, volaban los dos pequeños pedacitos de cabello que el director Kuno había logrado cortarle de la punta de su trenza.

—Usted… ¡usted se atrevió a tocar mi cabello! —chilló el muchacho—. ¡Esto es la guerra!

Los estudiantes que los observaban sin moverse hicieron un gesto de asombro y a coro soltaron un gran «ooooooh».

—Soy el director, muchacho, no hay nada que puedas hacer contra mí —las gafas del director reflejaron la luz mientras sonreía. En ese momento sonó la campanada que anunciaba el comienzo de las clases y todos comenzaron a entrar lentamente en el instituto—. Vamos, _my students_ , a clase, deben aprobar sus materias para poder ir un día a la universidad y no terminar vendiendo cocos en la playa.

Ranma gruñó temblando de rabia, pero Akane le dio un codazo para que se moviera.

—Vamos, Ranma, llegaremos tarde —le dijo.

—Akane, debo… ¡debo vengarme! —exclamó el chico con su orgullo herido.

—Por favor, Ranma, fue apenas un cabello —Akane puso los ojos en blanco.

—¡Tú no entiendes!, el cabello es muy importante para un hombre.

—Pero, ¿qué dices? —suspiró Akane.

—Me la pagará, ya verá ese director —murmuró Ranma para sí, con una mirada asesina.

.

.

Tres días más tarde una hermosa pelirroja con grandes anteojos, vestida con el uniforme del Furinkan, entró a la oficina del director sin golpear, azotando la puerta contra la pared y mostrando una enorme sonrisa.

—Querido director Kuno —dijo melodiosamente mientras se detenía a su lado.

— _Aloha, my student_ —saludó el hombre sonriendo alegre.

—Mi querido director, usted trabaja tan duro por nuestra escuela todos los días, que quise recompensarlo —la pelirroja puso una caja de almuerzo ante él y pestañeó encantadora—. Le he preparado el almuerzo, acéptelo como una muestra de gratitud por su enorme esfuerzo.

— _What is this?_ —dijo asombrado el director—. Qué alegría que a los directores de escuela de Japón se nos reconozca nuestra labor. Por momentos como este es que decidí dedicarme en cuerpo y alma a la tarea de director, encausando y corrigiendo la mente de los pequeños revoltosos de nuestro país.

—Sí, sí —se impacientó la pelirroja—, coma de una vez lo que le traje… Por favor, querido director Kuno —agregó después con dulzura.

El director se envolvió una enorme servilleta alrededor del pescuezo y probó un inofensivo trozo de brócoli.

Quince minutos después llegó la ambulancia. Para ese momento, Ranma ya estaba como hombre, vestido con su ropa habitual, observando con regocijo cómo le practicaban los primeros auxilios al director encima de la camilla mientras lo subían a la ambulancia. Todos los alumnos y profesores habían salido de clase a observar lo que pasaba; los maestros cuchicheaban entre ellos mientras los adolescentes estaban contentos de perder tiempo de clase.

Mientras la ambulancia partía y todos volvían lentamente al interior de los salones, Ranma, con las manos en la cintura, reía malignamente, hasta hacer temblar su pecho.

—Jajaja… ¡JAJAJA! Lo logré, ¡nadie toca mi cabello y sale ileso! —exclamó a los cielos.

Akane, despacio, se acercó con timidez a él.

—Ranma… —vaciló mirando el suelo y se alisó al falda de su uniforme—, ¿qué tal estaba el obentō que me pediste que te hiciera hoy?

Los ojos de Akane brillaron y sus mejillas se colorearon esperando la respuesta.

—Delicioso —respondió Ranma pronunciando con cuidado cada letra, levantó un puño al aire—. ¡Fue el mejor almuerzo de toda mi vida!

.

.

FIN

.

.

Nota de autora: Simplemente una idea que pasé al papel XD (¿o será a la pantalla?). Cuando escribía me entró la duda de si la palabra era «obentō» o «bentō»; según parece, la palabra «obentō» es simplemente una manera más formal de llamarlo, o eso dicen algunos. La respuesta no me dejó muy satisfecha, si ustedes saben, me dicen. Después de todo, google no es tan útil como se pensaría.

 **FlynnChan** : Gracias :), me alegro de que te haya gustado. La historia anterior ya quedó cerrada y no necesitaba epílogo, en todo caso algún día quizá se pueda hacer un capítulo extra con algo más, alguna otra aventura o algo por el estilo. Besos para vos.

 **Rosefe-123** : Nabiki fue en realidad la protagonista jaja. Gracias por leer. Besos.

 **Haruri Saotome** : El trabajo de Nabiki fue agotador y de suma importancia, ¿cómo no comprendés su urgencia de vacaciones? XD. Qué bueno que te gustó. Besos para vos.

 **Ivarodsan** : Muchas gracias, vos sos linda por decirme cosas tan lindas c: Sí, la historia necesitaba un cierre, me había quedado sin el tiempo para desarrollarlo bien, por eso lo publiqué aparte en un epílogo. Te mando besos.

 **Akai27** : Pues sí, la historia merecía un cierre lindo con la pareja, y mostrando a Ranma y Akane como son. La verdad me encanta escribir de Nabiki, hasta ya pienso en otra historia donde pudiera estar como protagonista, con los infaltables Ranma y Akane también; pero bueno, veremos si sale jaja. Gracias por leer y siempre escribir. Te mando besos.

 **Dee-Dee Zednem** : A pesar de las circunstancias no perdieron su esencia cuando están juntos, eso me agradó mucho. Te mando besos.

 **Guest** : Muchas gracias, me alegro de que te gusten mis historias :D Me esfuerzo por hacerlas siempre lo mejor posible. Saludos.

Gracias a todos por leer. Recuerden que seguimos reuniendo el OST de _El año de la felicidad,_ pueden hacer sugerencias por aquí o por Facebook en **Fantasy Fiction Estudios**. ¿Ya escucharon la primera parte del OST, _Otoño_?

Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	123. Gaiden

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **Gaiden**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

Akane se alisó la falda de su uniforme del instituto y se colocó los zapatos en la entrada de la casa.

—¡Ya me voy! —anunció.

La señora Tendo apareció por la entrada de la cocina, acomodándose el corto cabello con una mano.

—Que tengas un buen día, Akane —le sonrió con dulzura—. Llevas tu almuerzo, ¿verdad?

—Sí, mamá —se acercó y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla.

Ya se iba cuando pareció recordar algo y se volteó.

—Hoy Kasumi traerá a su novio para que lo conozcamos, ¿verdad?

—Así es, vendrá cuando salga de la universidad.

—¿Quieres que te ayude a preparar la cena cuando vuelva? —preguntó Akane esperanzada.

Su madre hizo una pequeña mueca y se llevó una mano a la mejilla.

—Pues… ah, yo… —Akane era demasiado mala en la cocina, pero ¿cómo decírselo sin herir sus sentimientos?—. Yo… de acuerdo, querida, serías de mucha ayuda —le sonrió al final, no podía decirle que no a esos enormes y brillantes ojos castaños.

Akane saludó con la mano y se fue.

.

.

La pelirroja caminaba incansable bajo la lluvia, con la mochila de viaje al hombro y una mirada decidida en el rostro. Se le olvidaba hasta comer durante el camino, por las noches caía agotado en el saco de dormir en cualquier parte; con el alba, sus ojos despertaban de un sueño inquieto donde lo asediaban las pesadillas. Durante el día no quería pensar, iba contando sus pasos, diciendo el alfabeto del derecho y del revés o intentando cantar las pocas canciones que conocía, o cuando no las sabía, les cambiaba la letra por palabras sin sentido, que solo calzaran con la melodía.

No quería pensar. No quería pensar. No quería.

A la noche había parado de llover, y al acampar se detuvo un momento a calentar agua para poder transformarse en hombre. Mientras el agua caía sobre su cabeza, apretó la mandíbula, y lentamente sus lágrimas se fueron mezclando con el agua caliente, hasta que hubo solamente lágrimas mientras su cabello negro y empapado comenzaba a secarse y él, de rodillas sobre la tierra, con las manos cubriendo su rostro, se echaba a llorar inconsolable.

Dos días después lo descubrió y pudo sonreír por primera vez en semanas. Un templo pequeño escondido entre las montañas en lo profundo de China. Se dispuso a hacer lo que le restaba del camino con nuevas energías, como si no importaran la falta de cena de la noche anterior y el desayuno de esa mañana, sentía que flotaba en el aire, que un combustible bombeaba desde su corazón haciendo andar todo su cuerpo.

Las escaleras para llegar a la puerta parecían interminables, a la mitad del recorrido las fuerzas comenzaron a abandonarlo, por un extraño momento creyó que tendría que acampar allí mismo en los escalones y pasar la noche para recuperarse y continuar subiendo al día siguiente. Pero logró llegar a la cima, y no había puerta, solo una enorme entrada sin batientes.

Ranma Saotome se apresuró a entrar y miró alrededor, solo había estatuas y figuras de mármol en las amplias salas, los tapices adornaban las paredes de piedra.

—H-Hola… —Ranma tenía la voz ronca y sentía la garganta seca.

—Bienvenido, viajero —escuchó una voz a sus espaldas, al voltear vio a una hermosa muchacha envuelta en un hanfu rojo, con detalles bordados en hilo de oro, su largo y brillante cabello que parecía hilos de seda estaba suelto y caía en su espalda y delante de sus hombros. Le sonrió ampliamente—. Soy Xióng-Wĕi, te llevaré a un lugar para que descanses.

—Busco al Emperador de Jade —dijo Ranma, sin hacer caso de sus palabras.

—Lo verás —indicó la chica—, pero necesitas descansar primero.

—No tengo tiempo para eso.

—Vienes a pedir tu deseo por Akane Tendo, ¿verdad? —preguntó la mujer inclinando la cabeza de manera encantadora, aunque más que una pregunta parecía una afirmación—. Si tu deseo se cumple, debes tener fuerzas para saber aprovecharlo, ¿no te parece?

Ranma se quedó quieto sin saber qué responder.

—Sígueme —dijo Xióng-Wĕi.

Ranma tragó saliva y la siguió por largos pasillos con más figuras y tapices, además de muebles de madera reluciente; doblaron a izquierda y derecha tantas veces que en un momento Ranma perdió la orientación por completo y se dijo que ya no lograría salir de ese lugar por sí mismo si se daba el caso.

Xióng-Wĕi se detuvo y abrió las puertas dobles de una habitación invitándolo a pasar. El muchacho entró vacilante, y descubrió una enorme cama con dosel tendida con una colcha completamente bordada con hilos de oro y plata. En el cuarto también había una antigua bañera con agua de la que se elevaba un agradable vapor perfumado; más allá había una mesa con varios tazones con arroz, verdura, distintos tipos de pescado, algo de carne y hasta una pequeña bandeja con algunos dulces. Había una taza servida con té y una tetera a su lado para servirse más después.

Ranma miró a Xióng-Wĕi incrédulo.

—Tu búsqueda ha sido recompensada, has agradado al Emperador de Jade con tu porfía y tesón —dijo la muchacha con una sonrisa—. Descansa ahora, Ranma Saotome.

—No puedo descansar —la detuvo Ranma cuando ella ya se iba—. Necesito ver al Emperador de Jade ahora.

—Lo verás en su momento —dijo Xióng-Wĕi con firmeza—. Ahora descansa, aliméntate y prepara tu espíritu para mañana. Además… —la chica sonrió con picardía— no querrás que Akane Tendo te vea en este estado y le des una mala impresión.

Se volteó y su largo cabello danzó a su espalda lanzando destellos mientras se iba.

Ranma se quedó solo y dejó la mochila en el piso. Miró alrededor, asombrado de todo lo que veía, los muebles tallados, los tapices con escenas de paisajes de China, que tenían hermosas mujeres de largos cabellos, con el hanfu caído revelando los hombros y las sombrillas de papel olvidadas a un lado.

Encima de una cómoda había un espejo con marco dorado; Ranma se asomó a mirar su propio reflejo y entendió lo que Xióng-Wĕi había querido decir: estaba ojeroso, demacrado y pálido, con la trenza casi desecha y los mechones enmarañados alrededor de su cara. Sus ojos, hundidos en las cuencas, eran como dos brasas brillantes. Suspiró y dejó caer los hombros, abandonándose por un momento a los exquisitos lujos que tenían allí, si mañana por fin podría ver de nuevo a Akane, era verdad que debía recuperar las fuerzas.

Se bañó en la tina y casi se queda dormido en la tibieza dulce del agua; sacudió al cabeza a tiempo y salió. Apenas comió la mitad de la cena que le habían servido, demasiado cansado para tolerar más. Al final, se dejó caer en la cama, encima de la colcha bordada, y por primera vez se durmió sin sueños durante toda la noche.

Cuando despertó, Xióng-Wĕi le tocaba un hombro, inclinada sobre él los mechones de su cabello le hacían cosquillas en el rostro.

—Despierta, Ranma Saotome —dijo—. El Emperador de Jade te verá ahora.

El muchacho se levantó de un salto y la siguió de nuevo por interminables pasillos, hasta que desembocaron en una amplia sala, que tenía dos o tres veces el tamaño de la habitación que le habían dado. Xióng-Wĕi le indicó con una mano que entrara y luego hizo una reverencia formal y se retiró.

Ranma no se sorprendió de ver más figuras de mármol y tapices en las paredes. En el centro de la amplia sala había una larga mesa y sentado a la cabeza había un hombre chino que aparentaba unos cuarenta o cincuenta años, vestido con un hanfu de color verde oscuro. Tenía cabello solo a los lados de la cabeza y se lo tomaba por detrás en una pequeña coleta; su barba era lacia y negra y caía casi a la altura de su esternón, al igual que los lánguidos bigotes. Los ojos rasgados del Emperador de Jade lo observaron con atención.

—Acércate, Ranma Saotome —dijo haciendo un gesto—, y no te preocupes por mi aspecto, es solo una imagen terrenal para que puedas tratar conmigo. Cada quien me ve de forma diferente. Siéntate ahora, Ranma y acompáñame al desayuno.

El muchacho se sentó donde había un puesto para él, a varias sillas del Emperador de Jade.

—Necesito… —comenzó a decir.

—Conozco tu deseo, y te lo concederé —lo interrumpió el Emperador—, pero necesito hablarte primero.

Ranma, un poco a regañadientes, comenzó a probar los diferentes bollos rellenos que había ante él. Tomo uno y lo mordió, estaba relleno de vegetales

—Puedes decir tu deseo en voz alta ahora —dijo el Emperador tomando un poco de té.

Ranma, desprevenido, tragó rápidamente y casi se atragantó.

—Yo… deseo que Akane Tendo vuelva a vivir —dijo agitado, después de beber un poco de té.

—Lo sé —asintió el Emperador—, y ese deseo no puedo concederlo.

—¡¿Qué?! —Ranma se levantó de golpe—. Pero acaba de decir que…

—Siéntate, Ranma —dijo con tranquilidad el Emperador de Jade moviendo una mano, y una fuerza invisible pareció jalar a Ranma devuelta a la silla—. Una persona que muere no puede volver a vivir, pues su tiempo en este universo ya ha terminado. Por lo tanto, no puedo cumplir tu deseo, iría contra las reglas.

Ranma agachó la cabeza y los mechones de su flequillo le hicieron sombra en el rostro. De pronto, tiró de un manotazo todos los platillos que tenía ante él, los bollos rodaron por el suelo y el té salpicó la mesa.

El Emperador tomó otro sorbo de té con los ojos cerrados.

—Te permitiré ese exabrupto una sola vez, Ranma, porque después de todo eres humano —dijo.

El muchacho, aún con el rostro ensombrecido, temblaba de rabia.

—Yo… yo no pude salvarla —dijo entre dientes—. No pude… ella era solo… una muñeca. No llegué a tiempo, no pude hacer que volviera a la normalidad. Esa tonta, se lanzó a salvarme, pero ya no había nada que hacer… su cuerpo cayó al suelo y se rompió en pedazos, su pequeño cuerpo de muñeca —Ranma se llevó un puño a la boca—. No pude… no pude salvarla… ¡Es mi culpa, no pude salvarla! —levantó el rostro y sus ojos se habían vuelto casi rojos por la ira—. Maté a ese maldito de Saffron con mis propias manos, pero ya no pude hacer nada por Akane. Ella ni siquiera debía estar ahí, es todo mi culpa, ¡todo!... Haré lo que sea para que ella vuelva a vivir.

El Emperador de Jade lo escuchaba tranquilamente con los ojos cerrados, sin hacer ni un gesto.

—Me dijeron, como en broma, que solamente el Emperador de Jade podría revivirla —siguió diciendo Ranma, con todo el cuerpo en tensión—, pero para mí no era una broma, no era una simple leyenda, era la única posibilidad. Decían que si tenía un deseo lo suficientemente fuerte, el Emperador de Jade se mostraría ante mí y me lo concedería, he viajado por meses sin descanso, solo intentando hallar este lugar, este templo entre montañas donde vive el gran Emperador de Jade, que gobierna sobre el Cielo, la Tierra y el Infierno. Aquí estoy, soy Ranma Saotome. Será mejor que me conceda ese deseo —dijo apretando los dientes.

El Emperador abrió los ojos y sonrió.

—Muy elocuente, Ranma —dijo con una inclinación de cabeza—. Puedo ver todo lo que hay en tu corazón y entiendo tu pena, no hay nada escondido para mí.

—Quiero que me conceda…

—Cállate y escucha —dijo sonriente el Emperador bebiendo otro sorbo, en el mismo momento en que Ranma se quedaba mudo, moviendo los labios desesperado, pero sin lograr decir ni una palabra—. Como puedo ver todo tu corazón, hasta lo más escondido que hay en él, sé cuál es tu deseo, y no es que Akane viva de nuevo; lo que realmente quieres es verla otra vez, viva, sonriente y tan hermosa como siempre. Si tan solo hubieras usado bien las palabras la primera vez no estarías tan incómodo en este momento, ¿cierto?

Ranma volvió a mover la boca, con los mismos resultados de antes.

—Que veas de nuevo a Akane Tendo, eso sí puedo hacerlo —dijo el Emperador.

Ranma se quedó quieto de pronto, mirándolo atentamente.

—Hay muchos universos muy diferentes, Ranma —explicó el Emperador de Jade—. En cada uno de ellos tú y Akane son distintos, tiene distintas vidas, en algunos tú naciste mujer y ella hombre, en otros se conocen desde niños, en otros no se conocen casi hasta el final de sus vidas; cada vez las condiciones son diferentes, como si todas las cartas volvieran a barajarse y se repartiera la mano de nuevo. Hay universos en que alguno de los dos no existe, hay otros en que nacen con muchos años de diferencia.

Ranma pestañeó, tratando de comprender todo lo que le estaba diciendo.

—Podría concederte tu deseo, Ranma. Podría enviarte a uno de los universos en que tú nunca naciste y allí podrías ver de nuevo a Akane Tendo.

Ranma agitó la cabeza desesperado, diciendo que sí.

—Tienes que entender que, si te envío a ese universo, morirás en este, pues ya no podrás regresar —dijo el Emperador—, y toda la gente que te quiere, sufrirá.

Ranma se quedó quieto un momento, y al final asintió despacio.

—No juzgaré tus actos —comentó el Emperador—, eso ocurrirá el día en que tu vida acabe. Pues bien, debes saber algo más, en ese otro universo, estará en ti enamorar a Akane Tendo de nuevo, pues ella no te conocerá, y tampoco tendrán las artes marciales como afición en común, pues ella no estudia kempo.

Ranma, sonrojado, volvió a asentir.

—Bien, entonces —el Emperador sonrió y Ranma recuperó de nuevo la voz.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer? —dijo desesperado.

—Tú nada, solo yo debo actuar —respondió el Emperador de Jade—. Lástima que en un arrebato hayas tirado tu desayuno y te vayas con la barriga vacía, la Akane Tendo de ese universo cocina horrible —comentó llevándose un bollito a la boca. Ranma parecía que iba a decir algo, pero desapareció. El Emperador hizo un gesto de aprobación por lo delicioso del bollo y se sirvió otro poco de té.

.

.

Al atravesar el portón del Instituto, los muchachos de todos los cursos comenzaron a rodear a Akane como siempre. Ella siguió andando por el patio.

—Buenos días, Akane, qué hermosa mañana, ¿verdad?

—Buenos días, Akiyama —respondió ella sonriendo.

—El clima está muy agradable, Akane —comentó otro muchacho.

—Es cierto, Fujimoto —respondió ella.

—¿Quisieras salir conmigo este fin de semana, Akane? —preguntó un tercer chico.

—No puedo, estoy ocupada Hamasaki.

—Nosotros podríamos salir la próxima semana —invitó otro de los muchachos poniéndose junto a ella.

—No, gracias, Kimura —sonrió Akane con educación.

—¿Qué harás hoy después de clases, Akane? —dijo un chico a su izquierda.

—¿Pasarías la hora del almuerzo conmigo, Akane? —preguntó uno a su derecha.

—¿Saldrías conmigo, Akane?

—¡Ven al cine conmigo, Akane Tendo! —gritó otro desde el fondo del grupo.

—Te invito al centro comercial después de clases, Akane.

Ella siguió avanzando por el patio, mientras la campana tocaba. Se giró al llegar a la puerta del instituto.

—Lo siento, chicos, ya empiezan las clases —les sonrió y se fue corriendo para entrar a su salón.

Al llegar a su asiento, suspiró.

—¿Cómo puedes soportar lo mismo todos los días, Akane? —preguntó su amiga Sayuri, que se sentaba a su lado.

—No lo sé —admitió Akane con cansancio.

—Deberías salir con alguno de ellos un día —le aconsejó Yuka.

—Simplemente no tengo ganas —replicó Akane.

No pudieron hablar más, porque la maestra ya entraba al salón y pedía silencio. Una vez que todos estuvieron sentados, se colocó al frente de la clase.

—Hoy tenemos a un nuevo estudiante con nosotros —anunció—. Ha sido transferido hace muy poco, y ha vivido mucho tiempo en China. Pasa, por favor y preséntate a la clase —dijo la maestra mirando hacia la puerta.

Todos estiraron el cuello para ver mejor y no perderse nada. Un muchacho entró despacio en la clase, con el cabello largo y trenzado y brillantes ojos azules. Sus ropas eran llamativas, tenía una camisa roja de estilo chino, un pantalón holgado que se ajustaba en los tobillos y zapatillas cómodas de suela de goma.

El muchacho pasó la vista por todas las caras del salón, Akane sintió como si se hubiera detenido más del tiempo necesario sobre ella.

—Me llamo Ranma Saotome —saludó el chico haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

La maestra lo envió a sentar a la parte de atrás del salón.

—Es muy misterioso, ¿no te parece? —le comentó Yuka a Akane en un susurro.

La clase transcurrió con normalidad. De vez en cuando, Akane sentía que la observaban y al voltear encontraba los ojos de Ranma Saotome sobre ella; pero al ser descubierto, el muchacho apartaba el rostro y sus mejillas se teñían de rojo. A Akane le parecía divertido y refrescante ver a un chico tan tímido como Ranma Saotome.

Cuando terminó la jornada todos salieron, y Akane se entretuvo un momento más ordenando sus libros. No se dio cuenta que había alguien más en el salón hasta que el muchacho habló.

—Akane…

Ella se giró a mirarlo sorprendida y ambos se sostuvieron la mirada durante un momento, hasta que él apartó los ojos.

—Yo… ah… quería…

—Ranma… Saotome, ¿verdad?

El chico asintió.

—Quería saber si… quisieras… tú… ah… y-yo… contigo —Ranma se enredó con las palabras hasta que sus mejillas se volvieron rojas como manzanas.

—¿Sí? —inquirió Akane, que por una extraña razón quería terminar de escuchar lo que él tenía que decirle.

—¿Quisieras… tomar un helado… conmigo? —terminó de decir Ranma, y Akane pudo ver su frente perlada de sudor.

—Yo…

Ella dudó. La respuesta debería ser «no» porque apenas acababa de conocerlo, pero él le parecía tan diferente y, de algún modo extraño, la hacía sentir familiar, como si todo estuviera bien.

Ese día su hermana Kasumi traería a cenar a su novio, y su madre la esperaba para que la ayudara en la cocina, debería irse a casa. Aunque… seguro que su madre se las arreglaba bien sin ella y podía llegar un poco más tarde.

El chico estaba a punto de tiritar de nervios.

—De acuerdo —accedió Akane alegre.

Entonces, Ranma Saotome sonrió, de una manera tan sincera y llena de felicidad, que Akane creyó que algo había traspasado su corazón para siempre, como si fuera una flecha.

Y sintió que empezaba a enamorarse.

.

.

FIN

.

.

Nota de autora: El Emperador de Jade es, según la mitología china, el emperador del cielo, es uno de los más importantes dioses taoístas.

El nombre de la chica que guía a Ranma por el templo/palacio, Xióng-Wĕi, significa «majestuosa».

Hanfu es el nombre del traje tradicional chino, de seda, para hombre y mujer. Va desde el más sencillo hasta el más elegante y elaborado; del hanfu nacieron los hanbok (vestimenta tradicional coreana) y los kimonos japoneses.

El título de la historia, gaiden, en japonés significa historia alterna o alternativo. Se usa en las historias cada vez que tienen algún cambio o spin-off.

 **Dee-Dee Zednem** : XD, afortunadamente no, o Ranma lo habría cargado en la conciencia. Besos.

 **Ivarodsan** : Hay momentos en que Ranma es muy malo, sí XD. Te mando besos.

 **Rosefe-123** : Ranma no pensó que al decir eso haría que Akane le cocine todos los días, así que ahí tiene su castigo por lo que hizo. Besos.

 **Guest** : :D

 **Haruri Saotome** : Pero al menos Akane fue feliz, pobre Ranma que ahora va a tener obentō todos los días XD. Besos.

 **Akai27** : Jajaja, pues sí, estoy escribiendo algunos one-shots para descansar y después ponerme con otra serie. Gracias por leer. Besos.

 **MarcelaRomero752** : Gracias, me alegro de que te gustara. Te mando besos.

 **Caro-azuul** : Me alegro de que te hayan gustado las historias, están para entretener. Muchas gracias por leer. Besos para vos.

Muchas gracias a todos por leer. Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	124. El verdadero prometido de Akane

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **El verdadero prometido de Akane**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

«Hiroshi Satō de la escuela de Artes Marciales del Puño de Acero Legendario.

Akane Tendo, de la Escuela de Combate Libre.

¡Sus padres han decidido comprometerlos para casarse!

Hay un solo problema… Cada vez que Hiroshi se moja con agua fría:

¡se convierte en chica!».

—Oye… ¿qué es eso? —preguntó Ranma a su lado.

—N-Nada —respondió Hiroshi escondiendo la hoja, en la que escribía y dibujaba, entre sus cuadernos.

—Hmmm… ¿será que tienes un diario como las chicas? —intervino Daisuke mirando sobre su hombro, con la mano en el mentón, pensativo.

—¡Qué dices!

—¿En verdad tienes un diario? —se asombró Ranma.

—¿Era un panda lo que salía dibujado ahí? —preguntó Daisuke curioso.

—¡No! Claro que no —mintió Hiroshi mirando a uno y a otro.

—¿Estás seguro? —insistió Daisuke.

—¡Ya déjenme en paz! —exclamó el muchacho.

—Todos a sus puestos —dijo el profesor entrando a la clase y acomodándose tras su escritorio—, comenzaremos con la lección de hoy.

A regañadientes todos se acomodaron en sus asientos. Hiroshi apoyó los codos en su pupitre, miró receloso a un lado y al otro para asegurarse que nadie lo veía; y, mientras el profesor comenzaba a dar la clase, sacó la hoja que había escondido y siguió escribiendo.

«Era un día normal en Nerima.

Los pájaros cantaban y el sol de primavera iluminaba el cielo.

El gran artista marcial Hiroshi estaba luchando con su rival…

 _Ranmaisuke_ , por el amor de su bella prometida Akane…».

.

.

FIN

.

.

Nota de autora: Si se dieron cuenta, la parte del principio es un parafraseo de la pequeña escena que ponían en el anime al principio de los capítulos, presentando a Ranma y Akane y su situación (creo que era a partir de la segunda temporada).

Hiroshi (por lo que pude averiguar) es un nombre bastante común en Japón (igual que Daisuke, Yuka y Sayuri, digamos que Rumiko no se esforzó mucho con ellos) así que le puse un apellido también muy común, por eso es Satō.

Muchas gracias a todos los que me escriben cada día sus sensaciones e impresiones de cada capítulo, los aprecio mucho. Gracias especiales a **Esmeralda Saotom, Haruri Saotome, Anahy Ruz, Aokiri** (oh, te mando muchos abrazos, realmente tus reviews merecen que me esfuerce mucho más, cuando tenga un tiempito te mando un mensaje. Gracias :D), **Caro-azuul, Rosefe-123, Dee-Dee Zednem, Akai27**. Disculpen que no les responda siempre, estoy bastante corta de tiempo, y cansada también, para serles honesta, además para mí los domingos son de trabajo XD. Espero mañana poder escribirles. Muchas gracias, me animan a seguir cada día.

No se olviden de pasar por nuestro facebook **Fantasy Fiction Estudios** , donde seguimos recopilando temas para el OST de este fic.

Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	125. Cliché

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…._

 **Cliché**

 _…._

 _…_

 _.._

Tres años después de la boda fallida, Soun lloraba.

Genma se escapaba porque Nodoka con la katana amenazaba.

Ranma y Akane se peleaban, nada nunca se arreglaba,

hasta que una nueva vecina llegaba.

¡Y a Ranma enamoraba!

…Pero a Akane un nuevo prometido reclamaba, que muy bien la trataba.

Ranma y Akane se separaban, con todos se acostaban…

Oh —Kasumi se escandalizaba, pero como siempre nunca decía nada, solo la sonrisa mostraba.

Ukyo era malvada, Shampoo la superaba, Kodachi a las dos como novatas dejaba.

A Ryoga en sus planes malvados involucraban.

Y Nabiki solo cobraba.

Las bodas se celebraban, pero con los otros se casaban, aunque entre ellos se amaban.

(El hijo de Akane era de Ranma, ¿no?)

Lloraban y lloraban, lloraban, ¡oh, cuánto drama!

Y en el último capítulo todo se arreglaba:

Akane se divorciaba, Ranma enviudaba, Ukyo quebraba, a Shampoo arrestaban, a Kodachi en el manicomio encerraban, Ryoga solo lloraba (si es que no lo mataban).

Nabiki los yenes contaba.

¡Ranma y Akane mucho buen sexo gozaban!

.

¡Pero alto!

Porque por diez o más epílogos, la cosa todavía no acababa.

.

.

¿FIN?

.

.

Nota de autora: XD Un pequeño recuento de clichés de las historias del fandom, en tono de parodia (yo también he usado un par por ahí jeje).

Como ven, estoy descansando un poco haciendo pequeñas historias, para que después podamos irnos con otras sagas y capítulos más densos y con mucho más contenido. Quedan muchos meses todavía por delante.

Como siempre, gracias a los que se toman un tiempo para dejarme un comentario: **Ivarodsan, Dee-Dee Zednem, Haruri Saotome, Esmeralda Saotom, Akai27, Noham**. Besos para todos ustedes, los aprecio mucho.

También agradezco a los que me escriben PM :)

Gracias por leer. Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	126. Pequeña ilusión

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **Pequeña ilusión**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

Akane despertó con una sonrisa porque por fin eres _ese_ día. Se desperezó frente a la ventana y descorrió las cortinas, respirando hondo el agradable aroma de la primavera que ya se anunciaba. Estaba de tan buen humor que tarareó mientras se vestía para bajar a desayunar.

—Buenos días, Kasumi —saludó mientras se sentaba a la mesa.

—Buenos días, Akane —su hermana le sonrió incluso con más dulzura de la habitual, o eso le pareció a ella.

Para los demás era un día de la semana común y corriente. Nabiki, medio dormida, mascaba su arroz mientras Ranma y el tío Genma «entrenaban» peleando por la comida; su padre leía el periódico, Kasumi iba rellenando los tazones cuando se vaciaban y la conversación era la habitual en un día de escuela cualquiera.

Pero Akane seguía bebiendo su sopa de miso con una sonrisa imborrable en los labios.

El camino hacia la escuela fue como siempre, iban corriendo, ella y Ranma, uno junto al otro porque llegaban tarde. Akane miraba a su prometido de reojo, casi ansiosa, hasta hacerlo poner nervioso.

—¿Qué pasa? —le soltó él.

—No, nada —replicó Akane apartando la mirada, pero sin cambiar su sonrisa.

Ranma se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo por aquella actitud de ella, y siguió dándole miradas furtivas durante el resto del trayecto. A veces Akane volteaba a mirarlo y sus ojos se encontraban, entonces ambos miraban hacia otro lado.

Akane nunca dejó de sonreír. «Es demasiado tímido», pensó, «seguro me lo dará después de clases».

El día escolar fue de lo más aburrido, hasta la hora del almuerzo, al menos, cuando Shampoo y Kodachi irrumpieron en el patio del Furinkan a reclamar la atención de Ranma, y Ukyo se sumó a la lucha para defender lo que consideraba suyo. Ranma peleó, gritó y al final salió huyendo, sin poder controlar a esas otras «prometidas» suyas, como siempre.

Akane suspiró resignada, finalmente habían arruinado el momento. Antes había estado todo tan tranquilo y normal que creyó que Ranma se animaría a darle su regalo en el receso del almuerzo, pero sus esperanzas se esfumaron con aquel revuelo. Ranma ni siquiera apareció a la segunda mitad de la jornada de clases.

Cuando salían, Akane se sentía un tanto desanimada, había soñado durante varios días con el regalo que Ranma le daría, no quería nada especial ni gigante, ni siquiera caro, solo algo que él le hubiera dado con sus propias manos en un día especial como aquel, la haría inmensamente feliz.

… ¿Quizá en realidad Ranma no pensaba darle nada? Akane lo consideró por un momento.

Sus amigas llegaron a rescatarla justo a tiempo, al verla decaída la invitaron al centro comercial después de la escuela para alegrarla. Akane aceptó y volvió a sonreír, pasearon, charlaron mucho, se probaron ropa que no iban a comprar y al final tomaron un helado. Cuando se despidió de ellas al atardecer, Akane casi había olvidado qué día era ese, pero cuando entraba a casa se cruzó con Ranma en la escalera.

Ambos se miraron, tomados por sorpresa, y después se sonrojaron apartando la mirada.

—Hola, Ranma.

—Akane.

—Ranma… ¿quieres decirme algo? —preguntó ella ilusionada, con sus grandes ojos café brillando.

—¿Y-Yo?... No… —Ranma se rascó la nuca nervioso.

—¿Y no quieres darme… nada? —intentó de nuevo Akane mirándolo con más atención todavía.

El muchacho dudó, se acercó un poco, como si fuera a decirle algo, Akane, dubitativa, lo esperó con el corazón golpeándole salvajemente en el pecho.

Ranma se pasó la lengua por los labios para hablar.

—Yo… No —dijo al final—, no quiero darte nada.

La magia se rompió por un momento. Akane dio un paso atrás y tragó saliva, como si la hubieran despertado de un tibio sueño con un balde de agua helada.

—Ah… ya veo —dijo después, enmascarando todo lo que podía en la seriedad, su corazón roto.

Ranma la miró de nuevo mientras ella pasaba a su lado para subir la escalera, y otra vez pareció que quería decirle algo, pero no hizo nada para detenerla, y Akane no lo vio, siguió avanzando.

Ranma se quedó de pie al final de la escalera, con sus mejillas teñidas de rojo.

.

.

Akane entró a su habitación y apoyó la espalda en la puerta cerrada. Ya no sonreía como cuando había salido de allí esa mañana, su rostro delataba el cansancio de aquel día y la leve sombra de la tristeza; sin embargo, se obligó a enderezarse y no dejarse vencer. A Ranma no le importaban esas cosas después de todo, y ni siquiera sabía con cuánta emoción ella había esperado por aquel catorce de marzo. Su prometido no era cariñoso, dulce, o muy amable; era desatento, tenía una tremenda bocota y casi nunca le decía algo bonito, pero así como era ella lo…

Interrumpió sus pensamientos de golpe al mirar hacia su cama. Allí, en el medio, sobre la colcha, había una pequeña cajita blanca. Akane abrió la boca asombrada y se llevó una mano al pecho, acercándose despacio, como si aquello fuera una pequeña bomba que iba a estallar en cualquier momento.

Al estar más cerca, pudo ver la nota que acompañaba a la cajita y decía: «Akane, feliz _White day_ », escrito con una letra desastrosa, borroneado, y con un par de faltas de ortografía que mostraban a la legua que la había escrito el tonto de su prometido.

Akane tuvo tanta alegría de pronto que hasta sintió un par de lágrimas en los ojos, y volvió a poner esa sonrisa boba y alegre que había tenido por la mañana, mientras se arrodillaba en el piso delante de su cama y abría la cajita.

.

.

FIN

.

.

Nota de autora: Se han escrito muchas historias sobre San Valentín y lo que Akane se esfuerza para poder regalarle un chocolate a Ranma, pero pocas veces se escribe sobre el _White day_. Ese es un día que se celebra en Japón un mes después de San Valentín, el 14 de marzo, y donde los hombres que recibieron chocolates el 14 de febrero deben retribuir a las chicas regalándoles algo blanco. Si tomamos en cuenta que en el manga Akane le regala un chocolate a Ranma, entonces él estaría «obligado» a regalarle algo por el _White day_.

Ah, ¿no son lindos y románticos ellos a su modo? c:

 **Aokiri** : Yo confieso que no era tanto de personajes secundarios, siempre me gustaba leer y escribir de Ranma y Akane y de ellos estando juntos y felices, pero ahora, escribiendo todos los días y teniendo que ampliar mi horizonte para no aburrirme con lo mismo, me he dado cuenta que escribir de los personajes secundarios tiene otro encanto propio; y me gusta bastante. Cuidate vos también. Besos.

 **Noham** : Tantas buenas ideas para explotar. Si uno tan solo tuviera el tiempo para escribirlas todas T_T Pero bueno, ya seremos ricos y haremos fanfics por puro deleite jeje. Beso.

 **Amigo** : Muchas gracias, me alegro de que disfrutes mis historias :) La del Rey demonio se viene pronto, muy pronto, jojojo. Saludos para vos.

 **Caro-azuul** : Demasiadas historias así, siendo que hay tantas tramas diferentes para explotar. El rey demonio se viene pronto, muy pronto :) Gracias por leer. Besos.

 **Rosefe-123** : Qué bueno :D Besos.

 **Haruri Saotome** : Son algunos de los clichés más comunes en el fandom (y en casi todos los fandoms en realidad). Gracias por leer. Te mando un beso.

 **Ivarodsan** : Deberías escribir tus propios fics XD, sos genial. Es verdad, si los clichés nos gustan también, son como el placer culpable jaja. Besos.

 **MarcelaRomero752** : Pero lo malo no son los clichés, yo también he usado algunos, y hasta he leído y disfrutado de historias clichés; lo malo es la manera de trabajar la idea, siempre de la misma forma, hasta que los fics parece que son todos iguales, y donde los personajes no actúan como son. Espero poder seguir cumpliendo todos los días y que te sigan agradando las historias. Besos para vos.

 **Esmeralda Saotom** : Muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos. Espero que te guste este capítulo también. Besos.

 **Dee-Dee Zednem** : Supongo que porque alguien tiene que ser el malo de la película y eligen a Ryoga y Ukyo, y el malo siempre debe tener su castigo al final; no sé en realidad, es mucho más fácil que la mala que sufra sea Shampoo XD. Besos.

 **Akai27** : Gracias a vos por leer. Pues sí, es mejor no leerlas y listo, lo que pasa es que a veces hay tantas que casi no hay qué leer. Afortunadamente hay varios escritores haciendo cosas buenas. Besos.

Gracias a todos por leer. Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	127. Divina locura

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **Divina locura**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

Yo conozco el secreto de Kasumi Tendo.

La conocí cuando puse mi consulta de acupuntura en el barrio de Nerima. Yo era muy joven, apenas comenzaba a atender a mis primeros pacientes, ella estaba en la preparatoria.

En cuanto la vi caí rendido a sus pies, era tan bella, tan pura, su sonrisa calentaba mi corazón en los días más tristes, cuando debía trabajar sin parar y me sentía solo, rodeado de gente que no conocía. El padre de Kasumi era artista marcial, igual que yo. Su hermana menor, Akane, era muy entusiasta practicando artes marciales y se esforzaba mucho por ser la mejor, lo que hacía que acudieran a mi consulta con mucha asiduidad.

Charlábamos sobre lo que teníamos en común. A menudo me sentía atontado en la presencia de la dulce y tierna Kasumi, y me avergüenzo de admitir que me volvía un tonto adolescente enamorado, balbuceando cosas sin sentido y equivocando los procedimientos de mi profesión que me sabía de memoria, pero que al momento de ponerlos en práctica había olvidado por completo, solo pendiente del brillo hermoso de sus ojos.

Ella era prácticamente una niña para mí en aquel entonces, yo me sentía casi un depravado. Su belleza era pura y su cuerpo absolutamente casto, no se me podía ocurrir querer ir más allá; pero me sentía atraído irremediablemente, como si una fuerza poderosa me llevara a adorarla con todo mi corazón. Jamás osé traspasar ese límite, me bastaba embelesarme con su belleza prístina, con sus ojos pacíficos que calmaban mi corazón y con su deleitable sonrisa.

Hasta que la descubrí, y comprendí todo.

Kasumi y su hermana Akane acostumbraban acariciar y jugar con un adorable gatito que estaba cerca de mi consulta, era negro, con una gran mancha blanca que se extendía por su vientre; no sabía su nombre, y tampoco sabía si le pertenecía a algunos de mis vecinos, pero varias veces había seguido a las hermanas hasta mi consulta y yo mismo le había servido un poco de leche o agua fresca en el verano.

Un día, muy temprano, había salido a hacer mis ejercicios matutinos habituales, solía correr todas las mañanas antes de abrir mi clínica, para mantenerme en forma y no descuidar mi entrenamiento marcial. Como de costumbre, había poca gente por el barrio, apenas me cruzaba con algunos chicos que iban al colegio.

En una solitaria calle divisé a Kasumi, que estaba detenida en medio de la vereda, inclinada sobre un pequeño bulto en el suelo. Al acercarme más pude ver que el pequeño bulto era el gatito negro y blanco que conocíamos, que estaba estirado y herido sobre la vereda, ¿quizá lo habían atropellado?

Quise ayudar en algo, había levantado una mano y estaba a punto de llamar a Kasumi, cuando de pronto… sucedió lo más increíble.

Kasumi, aquella adorable y bella chica de preparatoria, miró sobre su hombro rápidamente, a un lado y al otro, sin demasiado cuidado, pues no alcanzó a verme. Entonces, pude ver que ella se levantaba y sus pies comenzaban a elevarse del suelo, como si flotara sobre el pavimento. Una extraña y resplandeciente luz la envolvió y su uniforme de preparatoria desapareció. En seguida lo reemplazó un vaporoso vestido blanco, que ondeaba en la brisa producida por aquella fuerza luminosa que la envolvía. Su cabello también cambió, su peinado se soltó y creció hasta llegar más abajo de sus caderas, con mechones de un dorado resplandeciente que reflejaban la luz del sol; encima de su frente apareció una pequeña diadema con una joya.

Entonces vi, mientras caía de rodillas al piso sin poder soportar tanta belleza en una sola imagen ante mí, que Kasumi movía sus pequeñas y delicadas manos de piel traslúcida hasta casi apoyarlas sobre el gatito herido. La luz que envolvía a Kasumi brilló aún con más fuerza y al instante el animalito emitió un delicado maullido, se estiró y se levantó.

Kasumi sonrió con dulzura mientras el gato la miraba a los ojos, luego el pequeño corrió lejos.

Yo me quedé sin habla. Acaba de ver ante mí a una auténtica diosa.

Ella giró su bello rostro hacia donde yo estaba y su mirada se perturbó por un momento, desconcertada; se llevó una mano a la mejilla con sorpresa y luego se acercó a mí.

Juro por Kami-sama que sus pies no tocaron el suelo, ella flotaba con majestuosidad, con su largo vestido y su cabello ondeando tras ella. Llegó hasta mí y su magnífica presencia llenó mi espíritu por completo, extasiándome hasta un nivel indescriptible.

—K-Kasumi… —logré apenas decir, perdido en su belleza angelical.

—Por favor, guarda mi secreto —susurró ella con su suave mano rozándome la mejilla; y sonrió, volviéndome necio al instante por tanta perfección en su rostro.

—Y-Yo… s-sí, c-cla… r-ro…

Ella rio y fue como si celestiales campanillas tocaran en torno a mí. Luego, descendió. Sus pies tocaron nuevamente el suelo y volvía a tener puestos sus zapatos comunes y corrientes, y al mirarla de nuevo, su uniforme, su cabello, su peinado, todo estaba en su sitio nuevamente, como si nunca hubiera pasado nada. Me observó por una última vez y luego hizo una recatada reverencia antes de marcharse.

He estado loco desde entonces. Solo sueño con su bello rostro, con su tierna mano entibiando mi mejilla, con el fulgor exquisito de su mirada.

Kasumi Tendo es una diosa.

Una auténtica diosa entre nosotros. No comprendo por qué se oculta, no entiendo cuál es su misión en este mundo o si algún día lo sabré, solo puedo decir que la he visto como es en realidad y he caído presa de un amor frenético, que me trastorna día a día, que me pone como un auténtico idiota cuando estoy en su presencia y recuerdo aquel excelso momento de absoluta felicidad cuando la vi como realmente es.

Amo y sufro cada día. Este amor no me llevará a ninguna parte, pero no puedo evitar sentirlo. ¡Cuánta inutilidad en un sentimiento tan inmenso!

Después de todo, ¿quién puede llegar a conseguir el amor de una diosa?

.

.

FIN

.

.

Nota de autora: Y por eso Kasumi es tan perfecta y Tofú enloquece cada vez que ella está cerca, jeje.

 **Ranko0103** : Gracias a vos por leer :) Espero que te sigan gustando los capítulos. Besos.

 **Caro-azuul** : Es que ellos son muy lindos y hacen que nos quedemos todos sonrientes creyendo en el amor 3 Jeje. Te mando besos.

 **Dee-Dee Zednem** : Ranma y Akane son los bellos. Besos.

 **Aokiri** : Jajaja, me divierten mucho tus mensajes. Pues, creo que el cliché que más odio es el famoso «Era una mañana tranquila en Nerima. Habían pasado tres años desde la boda fallida, Ranma y Akane no habían avanzado nada en su relación, peor aún, se peleaban cada vez más». Y aparece en escena Ranma diciendo «¡Marimacho!», y Akane grita «¡idiota!». Y bla, bla, bla, ¿no se cansan siempre de lo mismo? Porque a mí me aburriría escribir la misma cosa siempre. Creo que ese sería el cliché que más me molesta. Besos para vos. Cuidate también.

 **Haruri Saotome** : Al final Ranma es todo tierno y lleno de sentimientos, también quería darle algo a Akane, no solo ella lo esperaba. Besos.

 **MarcelaRomero752** : Muchas gracias. Besos.

 **Ivarodsan** : Lo dejé en suspenso para que cada uno imagine lo que quiera jeje. Pues, adelante, a escribir ese fic, espero algún día poder leerlo. Te mando besos.

 **Akai27** : Gracias por avisarme, ya corregí ese «mayo» por «marzo», se supone que Noham también lee el capítulo antes para corregir esas cosas que se me podrían haber pasado y ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta XD. Es verdad, a Ranma le importaba mucho que Akane le regalara un chocolate en San Valentín así que supongo que, aunque con mucha vergüenza, estaría preocupado de regalarle algo lindo. Por lo que leí alguna vez, al principio se regalaba chocolate blanco, pero después evolucionó y se puede regalar cualquier cosa que sea blanca. Besos.

Gracias a todos por leer. Si todo sale bien mañana comenzaré a publicar la continuación de _El rey demonio_. Nos vemos.

Romina


	128. El rey demonio (parte 3)

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _El año de la felicidad_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **El rey demonio**

 ** _(parte 3)_**

[continuación del capítulo 76 de esta colección]

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

Soun Tendo, monarca del reino de Nerima, padre de tres hijas que eran el pilar de su pueblo por su carisma, valentía y proceder, viudo además desde hacía tanto tiempo, se reclinó en el trono para observar atento a la forastera que su hija Akane había traído al castillo. Una chica menuda, pelirroja, de largo cabello trenzado, que portaba una espada y usaba una ropa casi demasiado grande para ella, y que con grandes ojos azules miraba asombrada a su alrededor.

El monarca movió su bigote sin querer, mostrando un poco su nerviosismo. En pleno asedio a su castillo su hija Akane había salido sin permiso, había sido atacada por el terrible Ryoga el rompe-rocas y casi había perdido la vida. Ni ella ni sus escuderas fueron capaces de enfrentarse a tan horrible orco, pero al final habían sido salvadas por aquella extraña y pequeña muchacha que ahora le presentaban.

—Ante todo, debo presentarte mi más ferviente agradecimiento por lo que has hecho, señorita… —el rey dudó, y Akane, de pie a su izquierda, le susurró algo al oído— ah, sí, señorita Ranko Saotome, ¿verdad? ¿Lo he pronunciado bien?

La pelirroja estaba distraída, observando con interés un extraño artilugio en la sala real, un hermoso candelabro en el centro del lejano techo. Estaba armado con estrellas y planetas de cristal colgando de anillos de oro, agrupados en constelaciones que giraban a distintas velocidades manteniendo un ritmo perfecto, como el complejo mecanismo de un reloj, cambiando las tonalidades de la luz con su danza constante.

—A mi madre le encantaría eso —murmuró la chica para sí. Bajó la vista al escuchar una suave voz que la llamaba.

—Disculpe, ¿señorita Ranko? —dijo Kasumi, la hermana mayor de las Tendo, con una dulce sonrisa en los labios.

—¿Ah?... Ah, sí, sí, yo soy Ranko, claro —dijo la pelirroja acercándose al trono.

—Queremos agradecerte por salvar a mi hermanita Akane —continuó Kasumi—, siempre ha sido tan terca y temperamental, nunca hemos podido dominarla. Ni siquiera ahora en medio de esta guerra puede entender los peligros a los que se enfrenta —Kasumi descendió los escalones que separaban el trono del resto de la sala y le estrechó ambas manos entre las suyas. Ranko se sonrojó profundamente y retiró la mirada ante aquel rostro tan bello que parecía el de un ángel—. Si no hubieras llegado precisamente en aquel momento no quiero pensar lo que hubiera ocurrido… ese orco podría haberla ultrajado… o destripado.

—¡Kasumi! —se quejó Akane.

—O peor, tendría que haberse casado con él —intervino Nabiki, la hermana del medio, cruzándose de brazos.

Al contrario de las otras dos, Nabiki usaba el cabello corto, y su fría mirada atravesó a la pelirroja. También bajó los escalones y se puso al lado de Ranko, le ganaba en altura poco más de una cabeza.

—Así que… ¿por qué no nos cuentas un poco más de ti? ¿Cómo es que llegaste justo en el momento preciso? —la interrogó.

—Ah… pues… yo —replicó nerviosa la pelirroja.

—¿Qué hacías en medio del bosque en estos tiempos tan violentos? —siguió preguntando Nabiki sin clemencia, al ver el sudor perlar la frente de la muchacha.

—Esa es una muy buena pregunta —asintió Kasumi, todavía sonriendo y reteniendo las manos de Ranko entre las suyas, mirándola a los ojos.

—Y-Yo… pues…

—Habla, muchacha —dijo el rey Soun—, estamos en confianza aquí.

Ranko paseó la vista de la despiadada mirada de Nabiki, a la dulce e insistente de Kasumi, terminando en los ojos astutos y brillantes del rey.

—Ya déjenla en paz —intervino Akane acercándose y rescatando a la pelirroja—. Ella me salvó la vida y por tanto es nuestra invitada, ¿por qué la interrogan de esta manera? Estoy segura de que si la dejan respirar nos contará todo, ¿verdad, Ranko?

La mujer pelirroja miró ahora los grandes ojos marrones de Akane y volvió a sonrojarse. Se apartó, soltándose de Kasumi y se rascó la nuca nerviosa, mientras daba pasos de un lado al otro de la sala.

—Claro, claro —dijo—, es que no me dejan hablar. Pues, yo… soy… ¡un espadachín! Sí, eso, soy aventurera, y el mejor espadachín de toda la comarca —siguió andando de un lado al otro—. Justo pasaba por aquí porque… bueno, hay una guerra y… en la guerra se gana buen dinero, sí, eso mismo —se detuvo con las manos en la cintura, separando las piernas—. No hay mejor lugar para que un espadachín como yo gane unas monedas que una guerra.

—¿Un espadachín a sueldo? —interrogó Nabiki. Luego se acercó al trono y le susurró a su padre unas palabras al oído. El rey sonrió ampliamente.

—¡Excelente idea! —exclamó Soun levantándose del trono y abriendo los brazos—. Estás contratada, Ranko Saotome.

—¿Yo? ¿Contratada? —la pelirroja se apuntó con el dedo.

—Es verdad, es muy buena con la espada, pudo incluso contra Ryoga el rompe-rocas —acotó Akane.

—Pero yo…

—Si ayudará a que ganemos esta guerra, estoy de acuerdo —sonrió Kasumi, y de nuevo se acercó a la pelirroja para tomarla de las manos—. ¿Destriparás muchos enemigos para nosotros? —le preguntó dulcemente.

—¿Destripar… enemigos?

—La paga será buena, claro está —dijo Soun—. Además, como has salvado la vida de mi hija serás una invitada de honor y te alojarás aquí en el castillo. ¿Aceptas esta oferta, Ranko Saotome?

—Para una aventurera mercenaria como tú, que viaja para ganar dinero peleando, es un muy buen trato, ¿no? —intervino Nabiki mirándola atentamente, sonriendo de costado.

—¿Nos ayudarás? —pidió Akane con amabilidad.

Ranko la miró y bajó los hombros dándose por vencida.

—Sí… los ayudaré, supongo.

—¡Bienvenida! —exclamó Soun acercándose y pasando un brazo por el hombro de Akane y el otro por el de Kasumi, que era la que estaba más cerca de él. Rio gozoso, haciendo temblar su bigote—. Por fin creo que tenemos oportunidad de ganarle al ejército de ese maldito villano, el rey demonio.

La pelirroja desvió los ojos apesadumbrada.

.

.

Oscurecía ya, y en medio del campamento de orcos cerca de la entrada del castillo, se encendían las hogueras que les darían un poco de solaz y diversión a los aburridos soldados. Además, desde hacía unos días, habían comenzado a tomar la costumbre humana de cocinar la carne antes de comerla, lo que no les resultaba más sabroso, pero era al menos diferente a lo que solían hacer.

Fuera de su tienda, un poco más alejado de sus hombres, Ryoga el rompe-rocas, estaba sentado sobre una gran piedra, con la mirada fija en el vacío, lamiendo lentamente el muñón que le había quedado luego del encuentro con aquella estúpida mujer pelirroja. Ya se había acostumbrado a la falta de la mano, lo que más lo hería era su orgullo mancillado, la terrible vergüenza que había tenido que pasar antes sus hombres cuando volvió al campamento como una asquerosa rata con la cola entre las patas.

Cuando encontrara a aquella mujer se las pagaría, ¡la destrozaría!, la desgarraría lentamente. Después de ultrajarla, por supuesto, por el simple hecho de verla sufrir, porque con su cuerpo flacuchento en aquella ropa que le quedaba grande no le provocaba nada.

Lo peor era haber perdido la oportunidad con Akane. Había estado a punto de observar en su mayor plenitud las redondeadas caderas que apenas se insinuaban detrás de su blusa, podría haber conquistado aquellos muslos suaves, podría haber acariciado sus senos firmes, jóvenes. Ryoga se pasó la lengua por los labios y gruñó. Bajó con fuerza el puño de su mano sana y la roca a su lado estalló en pedazos por el impacto.

—¡Maldición! —gruñó más fuerte que antes.

—Veo que las cosas no van nada bien por aquí —comentó Mousse acercándose a él, acomodándose los anteojos sobre su nariz.

—¿¡Y quién te preguntó tu maldita opinión?! —aulló Ryoga levantándose y gritándole en la cara.

—Vaya, vaya —murmuró Mousse.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? —preguntó de pronto Ryoga—. No me digas que al final se decidieron por un acuerdo diplomático y te enviaron a negociar una tregua. ¡Maldita sea! No lo permitiré, debo vengarme, debo conquistar este maldito país y llevarme a Akane Tendo. ¡No permitiré que te metas en esto, estúpido topo!

—Pero qué humor te cargas hoy, pequeño cerdito —comentó Mousse, luego le miró la mano y alzó las cejas—. ¿Cómo te hiciste eso?

Ryoga escondió su muñón tras la espalda.

—¡No te importa! —ladró.

—¿Quién pudo acercarse tanto para herirte así? Y más aún, ¿quién fue tan poderoso como para cortar tu duro cuero avejentado?

—Te dije que no te importaba —gruñó Ryoga de mal humor—. Dime de una vez a qué has venido, sino ¡lárgate de mi campamento, cegatón inútil!

—Vengo a pedido expreso de la reina Nodoka —habló Mousse elegantemente, enderezando la espalda—. Es necesario estar en guardia, puede que se requiera tu presencia en la corte demoníaca en cualquier momento para defender el palacio.

—¿Defender el palacio? ¿De qué hablas?

—Se teme una alzada de cualquiera de las facciones que no son leales a nuestro rey, o a nuestro antiguo monarca Genma. El rey Ranma ha desaparecido.

—¿Desaparecido? —Ryoga se asombró, y luego un fuego hizo brillar sus ojos—. Desaparecido, ¿eh? Entonces, ¿el trono está libre y desprotegido? —preguntó lentamente, saboreando cada una de las palabras.

—Está en custodia por nuestra reina Nodoka, como el rey Genma abdicó en favor de su hijo ya no puede retomar sus funciones —explicó Mousse—, y no es que quiera tampoco, siendo honestos —murmuró después.

—El rey demonio desapareció —repitió Ryoga para sí. Era el momento perfecto que había estado esperando para reclamar su legítimo derecho a ocupar el trono de la corte demoníaca, sin ese híbrido en su camino por fin los orcos reinarían, como debía haber sido siempre.

—Lo estamos buscando por todos los mundos —dijo Mousse—, su comportamiento ha sido muy irresponsable. Vine a avisarte para que estés preparado, pueden llamarte en cualquier momento y tú y tus tropas deberán abandonar Nerima.

Ryoga gruñó ansioso. Antes de que eso ocurriera él lograría vengarse, quemaría hasta las cenizas aquella inútil ciudad humana, tomaría a Akane Tendo como parte de su harén, y volvería a reclamar para sí el trono del rey demonio.

.

.

Akane, amablemente, le dio una recorrida rápida por el castillo y sus instalaciones. Mientras andaban le hablaba feliz de cuánto apreciaba su ayuda en esa guerra cruenta, en la que por ahora soportaban el ataque del enemigo, pero con un sitio que no sabrían cuánto podría durar y si lograrían soportarlo.

—Ha sido agotador luchar contra el rey demonio, pero no podemos flaquear, somos el único país que no ha caído bajo su dominio —dijo Akane con ímpetu—. Y no caeremos.

La pelirroja abrió la boca para decir algo, pero una voz la interrumpió.

—¡Bellísima Akane Tendo, estás sana y salva! —dijo el hombre, apareciendo desde algún rincón oscuro del pasillo. Era alto, de espalda erguida y porte arrogante, y traía una rosa que entregó galantemente a Akane con una mirada de conquistador—. Una rosa, para la más bella rosa de entre todas las del jardín de este castillo.

Akane torció la boca y recibió la rosa de mal talante.

—Hola, Kuno —después miró a Ranko y los presentó—. Este es Tatewaki Kuno, el capitán de la guardia. Ella es Ranko Saotome, me ayudó en el bosque y me salvó de Ryoga el rompe-rocas.

Kuno, con una brillante sonrisa, volteó a mirar a la pelirroja que lo observaba con gesto aburrido, y al momento su mirada resplandeció y sus manos se fueron solas a estrecharla en un apretado abrazo.

—¡Oh! Qué delicia, qué agradable fragancia del bosque impregnada en tu bella piel, hermosa chica con cabellos de fuego —dijo Kuno apasionadamente.

—¿Qué rayos? —Ranko le lanzó un puñetazo que lo envió directo al muro.

Kuno se estrelló feliz, con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Tu amor me ha dejado completamente atontado —murmuró, deslizándose hasta quedar tendido en el piso.

—¿Qué está ocurriendo? ¿Por qué son todos tan extraños aquí? —comentó Ranko asqueada, aún sacudiéndose después del pegajoso abrazo.

—Lo lamento —se disculpó Akane—, Kuno es bastante… insistente. Me ha pedido matrimonio una docena de veces, igual que a otras varias hermosas mujeres que ha conocido, si ve una cara bonita simplemente no puede dominarse. Si no fuera un poco bueno en lo que hace, y porque es un pariente lejano de la familia real, hace mucho lo habría echado yo misma de aquí.

—¿Cómo pueden dejar vivir a tipos así? —murmuró la pelirroja pensando en voz alta—, ¿por qué no lo han ejecutado todavía?

—¿Ejecutado…? —se preguntó Akane, mirando a Ranko confundida, ella no parecía estar bromeando.

—¡Hermosa Akane Tendo!, ¡chica de cabello de fuego! —clamó Kuno intentando levantarse.

—Vete ahora, Kuno —ordenó Akane—, iremos al área de mujeres y sabes que tienes la entrada prohibida.

Ambas chicas avanzaron dejando al muchacho atrás. Un momento después Akane se detuvo ante una puerta y la abrió para que Ranko pudiera pasar. La pelirroja entró y se encontró con un cuarto acogedor, sobre la cama había un edredón tejido, una pequeña mesita con una silla a un lado y en la pared opuesta un pequeño librero con algunos tomos. Sobre el piso de piedra había una gran y mullida alfombra.

—Te dejaré para que descanses un rato antes de la cena —le dijo Akane sonriendo, luego indicó una puerta que estaba cerca de la pared del fondo del cuarto—. Allí está el baño si quieres asearte, tenemos un sistema de cañerías para poder tener agua caliente, aunque no siempre podemos hacerlo funcionar por culpa de la guerra y la escasez de recursos, pero hoy es un día especial y se han vuelto a encender las calderas solo para ti. Así que puedes tomar un baño en cualquier momento que quieras.

—Ah, bien —Ranko se rascó la nuca—, pues… gracias, entonces.

—Te avisaré cuando la cena esté lista —dijo Akane antes de salir.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, la pelirroja frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué diablos… acaba de pasar? —se preguntó a sí misma.

Dio un paso hacia adelante y su pequeño pie enfundado en una gruesa bota cambió y pareció crecer, igual que los músculos de las piernas, que se volvieron más poderosos, su cadera se estrechó y los músculos de su espalda aumentaron de tamaño, hasta que la pelirroja se elevó unos centímetros y tomó una forma masculina. Al final, la larga trenza de cabello rojo cambió a una azabache. Solo los ojos seguían siendo del mismo color azul intenso.

Pero la mujer era un hombre, el mismísimo rey demonio.

—Maldición, ¿cómo llegué a esto? —se preguntó el rey andando de un lado al otro de la habitación—. Esto es una idiotez, ¡debo salir de aquí ahora!

Caminó hacia el otro extremo del cuarto.

—Bueno, fue divertido de todas formas —se dijo—, y pude darle una buena lección a ese cerdo de Ryoga. Se lo tenía merecido, se supone que tiene que estar conquistando tierras para mí, no perdiendo el tiempo acosando a chicas idiotas que se dejan atrapar por él… ¡Y Akane, qué chica más bruta! ¿Cómo se le ocurrió meterse así al bosque habiendo orcos tan cerca?, la azotaría si fuera mi súbdita, para ser humana es tan terca y cabeza dura como un gólem… Aunque también es bastante amable y… linda, quizás.

El rey demonio dio otra vuelta por el cuarto.

—¡¿Pero qué estoy diciendo?! —exclamó—. Debo irme, los humanos son tan molestos y… esas princesas estaban tan cerca, tocándome con tanta insolencia, acosándome para que me pusiera a trabajar para ellos. ¡Qué idiotez! ¿Se supone que ahora tengo que luchar contra mí mismo? Este país estará bajo mi dominio muy pronto, entonces aprenderán modales. Por ahora debo largarme, tengo un trono que cuidar, soy el rey demonio después de todo.

De nuevo, el rey caminó hacia el otro lado cuando llegó al extremo del cuarto.

—Aunque ha sido divertido, no se puede negar que fue agradable usar el poder de mi Nyannichuan de nuevo —comentó el rey demonio acariciando el mango de su espada, que llevaba colgada del cinto—. Podría quedarme un rato más, quizás… Después de todo puedo hacer lo que quiera, ¿o no?... ¡Pero juro que mataré a ese maldito humano Kuno si vuelve a ponerme un dedo encima! ¿Quién lo necesita como miembro de mi corte, además? Antes lo pondré a limpiar el estiércol de los trolls.

El rey demonio se dejó caer sobre la cama.

—Estoy realmente cansado —murmuró mirando el dosel—, el viaje de regreso es largo y un baño me vendría bien después de todo, ¿verdad?... Sí, es una buena idea, y siempre tengo buenas ideas. Después de ese baño podré decidir mejor qué hacer.

Se quitó la espada y las botas y abrió la puerta que Akane le había indicado, entonces dejó caer la mandíbula. No era un cuarto con una tina como había pensado al principio, sino una enorme sala con cañerías y grifos de bronce, donde había varias tinas relucientes y otros varios asientos donde lavarse bien antes de entrar al agua caliente.

El rey miró hacia su cuarto y luego hacia el baño, no se lo imaginó, era verdad: aquel cuarto de baño era más grande que su propia habitación. ¡Los humanos sí que estaban obsesionados con la limpieza! Desde niño su madre humana lo había educado así, pero él no podía evitar que su sangre demoníaca se revelara un poco ante tantas esencias perfumadas y tantos baños vaporosos a la semana. «Que seas un demonio no significa que debas oler como uno», le decía su madre siempre.

El rey se rascó la barbilla un momento, pensando en implementar aquel mismo sistema de cañerías en su corte, para el deleite de su madre, sabía que con frecuencia ella extrañaba las costumbres humanas.

Se quitó toda la ropa y procedió a lavarse lo mejor que pudo con los jabones que había dispuestos allí en un pequeño tocador. Luego, llenó una de las tinas con agua caliente y se metió dentro, suspirando de placer al sentir cómo sus músculos se soltaban con aquella tibia caricia del agua. Se hundió casi por completo, apenas dejando su rostro y su flequillo sobre la superficie. Pronto el vapor del agua comenzó a envolverlo y el rey cerró los ojos.

Luego los abrió de golpe al escuchar un ruido, creyendo que se había quedado dormido durante un momento.

—Pensé que ya habías salido, Ranko —comentó Akane de espaldas a él, quitándose la ropa—. Bueno, espero que no te moleste que también tome un baño. Es tan difícil tener un baño caliente en estos días que no puedo desaprovechar la oportunidad.

Akane, tarareando una dulce melodía, se volteó hacia él, completamente desnuda. De súbito, el rey demonio se irguió, poniéndose de pie, salpicando agua y revelando su poderoso cuerpo desnudo ante ella.

Durante un momento ambos se miraron a los ojos y luego, sin querer, se recorrieron con la mirada hasta los pies, y de vuelta muy lentamente, hasta que sus ojos se encontraron de nuevo.

Akane parpadeó. Y gritó a todo pulmón.

.

.

 _continuará_

.

.

Nota de autora: Ooohhh, se vieron desnudos, ¿qué pasará? XD Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo.

 **Ivarodsan** : Todo tiene sentido, creo que la divina providencia la mandó a esa casa para que pudieran sobrevivir jaja. Besos.

 **Amigo** : Muchas gracias, espero que te gustara este capítulo, mañana continúa. Saludos.

 **Dee-Dee Zednem** : De cada capítulo surgen más preguntas, y varias teorías también XD. Besos.

 **Noham** : Qué secretario más distraído XD. Sería buena una continuación así, pero será para después del Rey demonio. Beso.

 **Aokiri** : Darle duro contra el muro XDDDD, morí. Jajajaja. Pues, siendo sincera, no me acordaba del título del capítulo del manga, aunque supongo que lo tenía en la conciencia o algo, porque pensaba ponerle solo _Ilusión_ y después pensé que quedaba mejor _Pequeña ilusión,_ pero fue por pura casualidad. Puse los links en mi perfil para descargar el OST, pero la página no los muestra, supongo que para que uno no haga spam o algo; así que la manera de encontrarlo es por Facebook en la página de **Fantasy Fiction Estudios** , ahí en un post están los links, voy a compartirlo de nuevo para que queden más al principio. Además, seguimos haciendo la recopilación para el segundo disco, así que podés proponer temas para los diferentes capítulos. Cuidate mucho. Besos.

 **Litapaz** : Gracias por el entusiasmo :D Espero que te haya gustado. Besos.

 **Haruri Saotome** : Sí, ha pasado demasiado tiempo, lo lamento, pero es que estaba ocupada con otras historias. Espero que te haya gustado. Besos para vos.

 **Caro-azuul** : Yo también espero que Tofú salga adelante y pueda conquistar a Kasumi, aunque ella sea una diosa. Besos.

 **Rosefe-123** : Gracias, espero que te siga gustando. Besos.

Gracias a todos por leer. Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	129. El rey demonio (parte 4)

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **El rey demonio**

 **(parte 4)**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

El grito atravesó el castillo de una ala a la otra. El rey Soun, acomodado en el trono, levantó la cabeza; sus hijas Kasumi y Nabiki hicieron lo mismo, desentendiéndose de sus tareas por un momento.

—¿Qué es eso? —murmuró Nabiki.

—¿Akane? —inquirió Kasumi preocupada.

En el baño, varias puertas que habían pasado desapercibidas para el rey demonio, y que se repartían por tres de las paredes de la habitación, se abrieron al mismo tiempo, saltando al ataque un numeroso grupo de las escuderas de Akane. Las guerreras rodearon con las puntas de sus lanzas el cuello del indiferente rey demonio, interponiéndose entre él y Akane.

—¡¿Quién ha osado violar el sagrado recinto femenino?! —demandó la fiel escudera Yuka, entrando por la puerta principal y cubriendo de inmediato a Akane con una yukata.

Akane dejó de gritar un momento solo para tomar aire.

—¡Maldito pervertido! —arremetió, queriendo golpear a aquel hombre que estaba aún de pie en medio de la bañera. Yuka la contuvo, intentando mantener la yukata alrededor de su cuerpo.

—Cubre tus vergüenzas —le ordenó Sayuri la lancera al rey demonio con mirada asesina.

El rey tomó una toalla y se la enredó sin prisa alrededor de las caderas.

—Esto es un malentendido —dijo claramente en tono imperativo, levantando una mano, como solía hacer en su palacio para que hicieran silencio y lo escucharan, pero allí no funcionó.

—¡Pervertido! ¡Serás ajusticiado por esto! —bramó Akane furiosa.

—¡Yo te salvaré, Akane Tendo! —gritó Kuno llegando al lugar y desenvainando su espada.

Pero una certera patada de Akane lo envió fuera hasta hacerlo estrellar contra el muro del pasillo.

—Esta es el ala de las mujeres, ni se te ocurra acercarte —dictaminó Sayuri cerrando la puerta en sus narices.

—¡Será mejor que te arrodilles y pidas clemencia! —vociferó Akane apuntando al rey demonio con un dedo—. Yuka, trae mi hacha para ocasiones especiales —ordenó después.

—Señora Akane —intervino otra de las escuderas, que como el resto, por alguna razón dudó de lo que mandaba su señora—, será mejor que primero informemos al rey de lo que acaba de suceder y él tome cartas en el asunto.

—No será necesario, yo misma impondré el castigo —dijo Akane con firmeza—. Yuka, ¿dónde está mi hacha?

—Akane —Yuka se acercó a ella—, tus manos están temblando. Tranquilízate y veremos cómo resolver esto…

—Un pervertido acaba de aprovecharse de mí y verme desnuda —dijo Akane—, claro que mis manos están temblando, Yuka.

Se hizo el silencio y las escuderas se miraron entre sí, pensando lo mismo, pero ninguna se atrevía a decírselo a Akane.

—Y tú también me echaste una buena mirada, no lo niegues —intervino el rey demonio, con un gesto de aburrimiento, captando la atención de todas.

El rey salió con elegancia del agua, ignorando las lanzas que rodeaban su cuello y que tuvieron que seguirle el paso. Su musculoso cuerpo aún era recorrido por gotitas de agua y su largo cabello negro y trenzado estaba empapado. Muy a su pesar, varias de las mujeres contuvieron el aliento ante la fuerza que emanaba aquel hombre. Los ojos azules del rey demonio se oscurecieron cuando miró a Akane directamente.

—Basta de gritos —dijo con voz implacable—. Ya dije que esto ha sido apenas un malentendido, no es necesario hacer tanto escándalo. Además… he visto cosas mejores —agregó girando el rostro.

—Tú… desgraciado —Akane empuñó las manos—. ¿Quién eres de todos modos? ¿Cómo pudiste entrar aquí?

—Yo soy el… ah… es un poco largo de explicar —respondió el rey demonio.

—¡Yuka, mi hacha!

—Pero, señora —comentó una escudera preocupada, mientras las otras murmuraban entre ellas—, este hombre la ha visto desnuda, si quisiera él…

—¡No! —la interrumpió Akane con pavor.

—¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí? —preguntó Nabiki entrando en el baño, las escuderas se movieron para dejarle el paso.

—Nabiki —murmuró Akane nerviosa.

La mujer dedicó una mirada estudiada al hombre envuelto en una toalla en medio de la habitación; después se giró hacia su hermana.

—¿Es cierto lo que acabo de escuchar?

.

.

En la larga mesa del amplio comedor del palacio estaban sentados de un lado el rey y sus hijas, y frente a ellos el rey demonio, con las piernas cruzadas, el cuerpo reclinado y un brazo apoyado en el respaldo de la silla, aburrido.

Más allá, estaban de pie algunas de las escuderas de Akane y Tatewaki Kuno, el capitán de la guardia, con la mano alrededor de la empuñadura de su espada.

—Muchacho, es hora de que expliques las cosas. ¿Quién eres? —demandó el rey Soun levantándose de su asiento.

—Soy… —el rey demonio miró alrededor, a todos los pares de ojos hostiles que lo observaban y suspiró. ¿Cómo se había metido en ese lío?, no lo entendía—. Yo soy… Ranma.

—¿Ranma? ¿Cuál Ranma? —quiso saber el rey.

—¿Y dónde está Ranko? —intervino Akane—. ¿Qué le hiciste a esa pobre muchacha, tú, pervertido?

—Yo soy Ranko —respondió Ranma apoyando una mano en la mesa con fuerza.

—¿Ranko?

—¿Cómo? —dijo el rey.

—Entonces, ¿eres una chica? —intervino Kasumi con un gesto de duda.

—¡No! Soy un hombre.

—Pero, ¿cómo puedes ser un hombre y una chica a la vez? —siguió preguntando Kasumi confundida.

—No soy una mujer, ¡soy un hombre! —insistió el rey demonio perdiendo los estribos, golpeando la mesa con las dos manos y levantándose de la silla.

—¡Lo que dices no tiene sentido! —contratacó Akane también levantándose.

—Sí que lo tiene… yo… ¡estoy maldito! —anunció el rey demonio levantando un dedo.

—¿Qué?

Hubo un murmullo bajo que corrió por todos los presentes.

—Es verdad, yo… estoy maldito —repitió el rey demonio. Echó su silla hacia atrás y comenzó a dar pasos por la habitación—. Soy el mejor espadachín de todos los reinos, único, ¡inigualable!, con la mejor técnica y sumamente poderoso. ¡Soy el más poderoso que hay o que habrá jamás!

—Creí que el rey demonio era el ser más poderoso por estos lares —comentó Nabiki cruzándose de brazos.

—Sí, claro, claro, el rey demonio —dijo Ranma cruzando las manos tras la espalda, sin dejar de moverse de un lado al otro. De pronto se detuvo, como si se le hubiera ocurrido una idea—. Claro, él estaba celoso de mí.

—¿Celoso? —Akane se había perdido completamente y no sabía adónde quería llegar.

—Me enfrenté al magnífico rey demonio, un ser indestructible, fuerte, con una enorme y poderosa magia, también muy apuesto —las hermanas Tendo se miraron entre sí—. ¡Y logré derrotarlo! Porque soy el mejor, el único y fabuloso Ranma Saotome.

Los ojos de Ranma parecían dos llamas encendidas mientras hablaba.

—¿Entonces? —inquirió Nabiki.

—¿Entonces? —Ranma pestañeó.

—¿Qué sucedió entonces, muchacho? —preguntó el rey Soun—. ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con tu maldición?

—Ah, sí, mi maldición, claro… El rey demonio no pudo soportar perder y ¡me maldijo! —replicó Ranma—. ¡Me hechizó! y me convirtió en mujer.

—Pero ahora eres un hombre —dijo Akane escéptica.

—Es que… —Ranma dudó, mirando nuevamente alrededor. Kasumi tomó una de las jarras de la mesa y sirvió un poco de agua en su copa. Ranma al verla chasqueó los dedos— ¡es el agua! El agua caliente me devuelve a mi verdadero cuerpo, por eso me transformé cuando me di un baño.

Kasumi se llevó la mano a la mejilla sorprendida, mientras el rey Soun y Nabiki conversaban en murmullos.

—¡Patrañas, su majestad! —intervino Kuno avanzando hacia la mesa—. Este sujeto es tan solo un aprovechado que ha mancillado el honor de la bella Akane Tendo al verla desnuda, ¡debe pagar como corresponde! ¡Debe ser colgado! —sentenció.

—Ay, por favor —dijo Ranma—, ella también me vio a mí, ¡y vaya si me miró!, y no hago un escándalo por eso.

—¡Cómo te atreves! —exclamó Akane.

—¡Silencio, todos! —ordenó el rey Soun enderezándose en su silla, luego volteó a mirar a su hija—. Akane, niña mía… ¿es cierto?, ¿este hombre, Ranma Saotome… te ha visto desnuda?

La chica enrojeció y comenzó a balbucear. Kasumi puso una mano sobre su hombro para darle ánimos.

—Papá… él es un pervertido, no puedes esperar que… —dijo Akane.

—¡Su majestad! —clamó Kuno—. Este hombre se ha colado en el palacio con mentiras, ha mancillado el sacrosanto recinto de las mujeres y ha deshonrado a su pudorosa hija, nuestra casta y bella princesa Akane. Debe darle la sentencia máxima, el peor de los tormentos a su alma pérfida que solo tiene igual en nuestro enemigo el abominable rey demonio.

Soun Tendo observó a Kuno, luego a Ranma, y al final a sus hijas, una a una. Nabiki se levantó de su silla.

—Entonces, si entendimos bien, estás maldito, ¿verdad? —dijo—. El rey demonio te convirtió en mujer, pero con el agua caliente recuperaste tu verdadera forma. Eso quiere decir que… ¿el agua fría te convertirá de nuevo en mujer?

Nabiki levantó una ceja. Ranma Saotome puso las manos en su cintura.

—Exactamente —respondió.

Nabiki tomó la copa que Kasumi había servido y aún no tocaba.

—Veamos entonces, y comprobemos que dices la verdad —comentó y le arrojó el agua a la cara desde el otro lado de la mesa.

—Maldición —murmuró el rey demonio, cerrando los ojos con rabia. Apretó una mano y se convirtió.

Su estatura bajó unos centímetros, su cabello se volvió rojo y su pequeño cuerpo de mujer quedó demasiado grande en la ropa.

Nabiki Tendo dejó lentamente la copa sobre la mesa. Kasumi se cubrió la boca con las manos. Tatewaki Kuno se puso pálido.

—¿Qué clase de hechizo es este? —murmuró con los ojos desorbitados.

—¡Ranko! —exclamó Akane asombrada—. Realmente… ¿realmente eres él?

—¡Les dije que era una maldición! ¿Acaso desconfían de mi palabra? ¿Cómo se atreven? —acusó la pelirroja con voz chillona.

—Yuka, ordena que nos traigan agua caliente —dijo Nabiki mirando a la escudera, que asintió y salió del comedor.

—No puede ser —dijo Akane rodeando la mesa para mirar más de cerca a la pelirroja y su extraña transformación.

—Su majestad, es necesario que termine con esta locura —dijo Kuno desesperado—. ¿Qué clase de artes negras son estas? ¡El hombre desapareció y trajo a la chica de cabello de fuego en su lugar! Debe darle caza y matarlo. ¡Es preciso!

—Silencio, Kuno —intervino Nabiki—. Ranko es una invitada del rey, no se le puede aplicar la ley que se reserva para los demás hombres del palacio.

—¡Tonterías!

—Es verdad —dijo Kasumi con delicadeza—, se considera que un invitado puede no estar familiarizado con las costumbres y la disposición del castillo, y por eso podría no saber que hay alas reservadas para los hombres y otras para las mujeres, y que por ver desnuda a una de nosotras tendría que desposarla de inmediato.

Nabiki se inclinó para susurrar en el oído de su padre, Soun Tendo movió el bigote con nerviosismo.

—Pero, hija, Akane nunca…

—¡Esto es inaudito! Majestad —Kuno dio otro paso hacia adelante—, si no castiga como es debido al bellaco y mago negro Ranma Saotome, cualquier otro hombre podría venir al palacio con los mismos engaños y desposar a nuestras bellas mujeres. Es necesario que castigue a uno para ejemplo de los demás. Por mi parte, me encargaré de velar por la seguridad de la hermosa chica de cabellos de fuego, puede encargarme esa tarea —dijo valientemente.

—¡Eso sí que no! —protestó Ranko.

—Akane tendrá que casarse con Ranma Saotome —sentenció el rey Soun y se dejó caer derrotado en el respaldo de la silla.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamaron Ranko y Akane al mismo tiempo.

—¿Qué estás diciendo, papá? —protestó Akane—. Pero… si es una chica.

—¡Soy un hombre! —bramó la pelirroja.

—Exactamente —sonrió Nabiki y tomó la jarra de agua caliente de la bandeja que le traía la criada, que entró al mismo tiempo con Yuka—. Eres un hombre.

Le lanzó el agua caliente a la cara a la pelirroja, que gruñó como un animal acorralado. «¿En qué momento se me ocurrió una idea tan tonta como esta?», se preguntó la mujer pelirroja, que de nuevo tuvo que cambiar completamente de forma usando su magia, y el alto y musculoso hombre apareció en su lugar.

—¡Eso estaba hirviendo! —protestó.

Akane dio un respingo a su lado, de nuevo desconcertada por aquel cambio, los ojos de Ranma Saotome se volvieron hacia ella llenos de ira, y Akane tembló por la súbita maldad que creyó ver en sus profundidades.

—Eres un hombre, por lo tanto se aplicará la ley —dijo Nabiki—. Un hombre que ve desnuda a una mujer, debe desposarla.

—Rayos, había olvidado esa estúpida ley —murmuró el rey demonio para sí.

—No es justo, Nabiki —protestó Akane—, si hubiera sabido que había un hombre nunca me hubiera desvestido, creí que era Ranko la que estaba dándose un baño.

—Hermana, tendrás que sacrificarte por nuestro pueblo —dijo Nabiki con cara compungida.

—¿Qué?

—Tú —dijo Nabiki mirando a Ranma—, dijiste que eres muy poderoso, ¿verdad?

—¡Soy el más poderoso! —habló Ranma con arrogancia.

—Incluso derrotaste una vez al rey demonio —siguió diciendo Nabiki—, así que te casarás con Akane, te nos unirás en la batalla y con tu poder podremos derrotar al rey demonio. Míralo de esta forma: es el mismo trato que antes, solo que además ganaste una bella esposa y un ejército que te dará la posibilidad de vengarte del infame rey demonio. Quién sabe, si lo derrotas definitivamente podrías librarte de tu maldición.

—Y como seremos familia —intervino el rey Soun—, no será necesario que te paguemos, ¿verdad, yerno? —rio nervioso.

Ranma Saotome volvió a gruñir apretando los dientes, y él y Akane se miraron con fiereza.

.

.

 _continuará_

.

.

Nota de autora: En este capítulo y el que viene usaré, a propósito, algunas de las frases del diálogo entre Ranma y Akane cuando recién se enteran de la maldición y lso obligan a casarse. Creo que ustedes se darán cuenta.

 **Amigo** : Gracias :D Espero que también te guste este capítulo. Saludos para vos.

 **Rosefe-123** : Mañana continúa la historia, espero que te siga gustando. Besos.

 **Haruri Saotome** : Es verdad, Ryoga no se podrá salir con la suya, jeje. Espero que te siga gustando. Besos para vos.

 **Caro-azuul** : Pobre Ryoga, alguien tenía que hacer de malo en esta historia, y le tocó a él XD. Era el reino de Akane el que tenía esa costumbre de casarse cuando veían desnuda a una mujer, y se lo van a hacer cumplir. Te mando besos.

 **Ivarodsan** : Un poco más de fanservice con el musculoso cuerpo de Ranma en este capítulo, espero que te guste jajaja. Besos.

¿Qué música le pondrían como banda sonora a esta saga del Rey demonio? ¡Cuéntenme! :)

Gracias por leer. Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	130. El rey demonio (parte 5)

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **El rey demonio**

 **(parte 5)**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

—Papá, no puedes hacer eso —dijo Akane.

—¡No pienso casarme! —exclamó Ranma—. Esta es mi última palabra.

—¡Yo tampoco! No pienso casarme con un pervertido —acotó Akane cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Pervertido, yo? Fuiste tú la que se metió al baño y me miró de arriba abajo.

—¡Eso es porque saliste del agua como si nada! Al menos tendrías que haber tenido la decencia de cubrirte.

—¡No tengo por qué cubrirme! ¡Yo soy el gran…! —Ranma se detuvo y soltó un juramento.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué eres? —inquirió Akane—. ¿Porque eres un gran espadachín y me salvaste la vida crees que tienes más derechos que el resto?

—Creo que esto no está yendo muy bien —le comentó Kasumi a su padre.

—Ya sabes cómo es Akane, necesita desahogarse —intervino Nabiki—, luego volverá a ser la misma de siempre.

—Creo que se están llevando de maravilla —comentó Soun Tendo forzando una risa nerviosa, con la sonrisa pegada al rostro como una máscara—. Fue una buena idea, ¿verdad, Nabiki?

—Claro que sí, ya lo verás.

—¿Por qué no nos dijiste de inmediato que eras en realidad un hombre, Ranma? —preguntó Kasumi con una tierna sonrisa.

El aludido, que estaba intercambiando miradas disgustadas con Akane, se volvió hacia ella.

—Yo… es que en realidad no pensaba quedarme —dijo con brusquedad—. Todo ha sido un malentendido.

Akane lo miró de reojo mientras hablaba.

—Tenías las mejores intenciones, ¿verdad? —continuó Kasumi sonriéndole con su rostro de ángel.

—Yo solo… —el rey demonio se quedó mirándola, a punto de caer en su hechizo, pero sacudió la cabeza—. No puedo casarme, tengo deberes que cumplir.

—¿Acaso tienes novia, o una prometida? —inquirió Nabiki.

Ranma hizo un gesto de pavor, si fuera por su madre, sí, tendría ya prometida, o estaría casado, ella nunca había visto con buenos ojos que rechazara a todas las mujeres que le ofrecían para su harén.

—No tengo ninguna novia —respondió Ranma.

—¿Y por qué desaprovechas esta oportunidad? —preguntó Nabiki—. Entiendes que serás heredero y futuro monarca de todo este reino si te casas con mi hermana, ¿verdad?

—¡Nabiki! —exclamó Akane ofuscada.

—Esas cosas no me interesan —respondió el rey demonio, pero con los ojos puestos en Akane, la que le sostuvo la mirada un momento y después apartó la vista.

Él era el regente de la corte demoníaca, y pronto el reino de Nerima también quedaría bajo su mando, no necesitaba de estúpidos matrimonios arreglados para reinar, ni le importaban.

—Si tanto te interesa, ¿por qué no te casas tú, Nabiki? —inquirió Akane con el ceño fruncido.

—Me ofrecería como voluntaria, Akane, pero sabes cómo son nuestras costumbres —replicó Nabiki llevándose una mano al pecho.|A

—Yo no soy de aquí, así que esas estúpidas leyes no me afectan —intervino Ranma—. ¿Quién inventó leyes tan tontas después de todo?

Las hermanas Tendo intercambiaron miradas, y luego todos, incluso el rey Soun Tendo, voltearon hacia un lado de la sala. Los ojos del rey demonio siguieron la dirección de sus miradas, hasta dar con el capitán de la guardia, que estaba de pie estoico.

—Nah, ¿fue este idiota? ¿En serio? —preguntó señalándolo con el pulgar.

Tatewaki Kuno se cuadró marcialmente, con el pecho henchido y los brazos pegados a los lados del cuerpo.

—Fue mi tatarabuelo, el honorable Masamune Kuno, regente de las tierras del Norte, quién redactó y promulgó la ley para salvaguardar el honor de las castas doncellas de la corte —respondió con la vista fija al frente—. Y su ley ha sido honrada con beneplácito hasta nuestros días por todos los hombres y mujeres de Nerima.

—Fue una ley hecha para que todos los pervertidos fueran recompensados por su osadía, en lugar de castigarlos —replicó Akane enfadada.

—Por eso nuestro castillo está dividido en alas de mujeres y de hombres, para que ningún hombre pueda aprovecharse de esa ley y desposarnos a la fuerza —agregó Kasumi.

—¿Y nadie ha derogado una ley tan estúpida hasta ahora? —inquirió Ranma.

Akane y sus hermanas se encogieron de hombros.

—Solo hemos sido gobernados por hombres —respondió Akane de mal talante—, ¿y crees que un hombre derogaría una ley así?

—Pues yo lo haría —dijo Ranma en seguida—. Además no permitiría que zopencos como él tuvieran descendencia —agregó señalando con el dedo a Kuno.

—¡Inútil bellaco! —vociferó Kuno desenvainando su espada dispuesto a enfrentarlo, los ojos de Ranma brillaron por el desafío.

—Capitán —intervino el rey Soun alzando la mano—, déjenos solos. Necesitamos resolver un asunto de familia.

Kuno y Ranma se miraron desafiantes un momento y al final Kuno enfundó la espada con elegancia, y se fue haciendo una corta reverencia.

—¿Hablas en serio? —preguntó Akane volviéndose para mirar al rey demonio.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Derogar esa ley, y dar libertad a las mujeres de que escojan con quién desposarse.

—¿Estarías dispuesta a casarte de ser así? —dijo el padre de Akane apareciendo junto a ella de pronto.

—¡Papá!

—Basta ya con esa idiotez, no me casaré, ¡y fin de la discusión! —exclamó Ranma.

—Ranma —Kasumi se levantó y caminó lentamente hacia él, con indudable gracia, se acercó y le tomó una mano entre las suyas, igual que había hecho cuando él era una chica—, pareces tener un corazón noble. Por favor, piensa en mi hermana, ya la has visto como solo un hombre en la vida tiene derecho a verla, la noticia se propagará, si no te casas con ella la condenarás a la peor de las vidas: la soltería.

—Por favor, Kasumi —suplicó Akane avergonzada, para que su hermana guardara silencio, pero Kasumi negó lentamente con la cabeza.

—¿Quién querría casarse con ella, si otro hombre ya la ha desprovisto del secreto de su virginal desnudez? —dijo Kasumi, y sus labios temblaron—. Debes tener piedad y salvar su honor.

—No, Kasumi —intervino Akane—, nunca dejaré que me tengan lástima.

—En serio, ¿qué les pasa? ¿Qué son estas tontas leyes y costumbres?... —Ranma se rascó la cabeza ofuscado—. Necesitan alguien que ponga orden aquí, ¡pero cuanto antes! —exclamó con autoridad.

—Sí, tienes razón, alguien debe hacerse cargo. ¿Estarías dispuesto a hacer todo eso por nosotros, Ranma? —preguntó Kasumi, aún reteniendo su mano.

—¡Claro que lo haré! ¡Enderezaré todas las tonterías que han hecho aquí! Lástima que tome tanto trabajo —murmuró después Ranma para sí.

Levantó la vista y se encontró con el angelical rostro de Kasumi que le sonreía, y se sonrojó por su cercanía y su atenta mirada.

—O sea… yo… —Ranma se puso nervioso.

—Hijo mío, bienvenido a la familia —exclamó Soun Tendo apretándolo en un abrazo.

—Has hecho muy bien las cosas, cuñadito —asintió Nabiki.

—¡No soy tu cuñado! —dijo Ranma deshaciéndose del abrazo—. Me han engañado, me han engatusado. ¿Acaso tu hermana es una bruja o qué? —preguntó mirando a Akane.

La muchacha tenía el rostro pálido y serio, sus ojos estaban opacos cuando los volteó lentamente hacia él.

—Quizás —respondió—. Muchos hombres han sido seducidos por su belleza casta y angelical; luego de ver su rostro han podido sobrevivir más de dos días sin comer ni dormir en pleno campo de batalla.

—¿Qué? ¿Es cierto? —preguntó Ranma masajeándose la frente.

Pero Akane ya no le hacía caso, se volvió hacia su padre.

—Que quede claro que no pienso casarme —dijo con dignidad, levantando la cabeza.

Salió del comedor y sus escuderas Yuka y Sayuri, que se habían mantenido en silencio, la siguieron, fieles como siempre.

El rey demonio la observó marchar con un gesto hosco. Se volvió para salir también.

—¿Adónde vas, Ranma? —preguntó Soun Tendo.

—¡Necesito aire! —ladró él de mal humor.

.

.

—¡Maldición! Estúpidos humanos con sus estúpidas leyes arcaicas —murmuró Ranma mientras andaba por el amplio patio del castillo pateando las piedras que se encontraba en el camino.

—¿Qué clase de idiotas gobiernan aquí? ¡Arrasaré este maldito pueblo y a todos sus habitantes! —tomó aire y le llegaron a la mente los expresivos y brillantes ojos canela de Akane, fieros, pero también llenos de dulzura; y recordó su cuerpo desnudo, de piel blanca y suave, con hermosas curvas. Sacudió la cabeza calmándose—. Bueno, son un poco tontos, pero no por eso merecen morir, supongo… Bah, algunos _sí_ lo merecen. Pero Akane… era bastante amable, al menos mientras creía que yo era una chica. Su hermana Nabiki es una mercenaria, esa mujer da escalofríos, no sé si le permitiré vivir —murmuró con una mano en la barbilla, pensativo—. Y esa Kasumi, estoy seguro de que es una bruja, no podría ser tan perfecta de otro modo…

El rey demonio suspiró y se echó la trenza hacia atrás sobre un hombro.

—¿Qué haré? Debo volver, quería un poco de diversión, ¡pero esto es el colmo! —se metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón—. Además, esto ha sido todo menos divertido.

Ranma casi había dado la vuelta completa al castillo, cruzándose con varios sirvientes y soldados que iban y venían. Aún no había encontrado un punto lo suficientemente vulnerable en los muros como para escaparse y poder volver a su reino. Al parecer, Akane Tendo conocía uno, pues había salido sin que nadie lo notara, y sin que los orcos advirtieran su presencia.

En aquel momento la vio ante él, se había cambiado la yukata y había vuelto a ponerse los pantalones ajustados y una blusa suelta y blanca como la que usaba cuando la conoció, además, había recogido su largo cabello en un moño sobre la cabeza. Empuñaba una enorme hacha con las dos manos, blandiéndola con destreza y golpeando un muñeco de práctica hecho de madera que estaba en un rincón del patio, en un terreno delimitado por troncos, como si fuera un corral de caballos. Ranma levantó las cejas al observarla, la fuerza y violencia de esa princesa eran sin duda admirables, hasta parecía un orco en la batalla.

—¡Iiiaaahhh…! —gritó Akane mientras ensartaba el filo del hacha en la madera, haciendo temblar la estructura del muñeco.

—Eres una auténtica marimacho después de todo —comentó Ranma acercándose y apoyando los brazos en el cerco de gruesos troncos.

Akane le dirigió una mirada de desprecio, con las mejillas arreboladas por el ejercicio y los mechones de cabello pegándose a su frente; pero no le dijo nada, siguió golpeando con el hacha el muñeco una y otra vez, hasta que en un golpe mucho más fuerte le cortó la cabeza de cuajo, que rodó dando tumbos hasta detenerse cerca de Ranma.

El rey demonio lanzó un silbido de admiración.

—Ahora que lo pienso, ¿estabas realmente tan desprotegida en el bosque? ¿O habrías podido matar fácilmente a Ryoga? —dijo Ranma pensativo, dejando colgar sus pies y sosteniéndose con la fuerza de sus brazos sobre los troncos, como si jugara.

Akane bajó el hacha y recuperó el aliento poco a poco, tardó en responder. Cuando lo hizo frunció el ceño.

—¿Ya conocías a Ryoga el rompe-rocas? No recuerdo haberte dicho su nombre —dijo Akane.

—Ah… pues… —el rey demonio casi pierde el equilibrio, pero se impulsó y se puso de pie sobre los troncos sin problema—. Las noticias corren, ya sabes, ataques aquí, ataques allá, no hay quién no conozca al bruto de Ryoga.

—Tienes razón —admitió Akane con tristeza, bajando la mirada—, los países han sido arrasados por el rey demonio, todos han tenido que enfrentar la cara de sus secuaces para intentar salvar sus vidas. Ese ser es maligno, pero además un cobarde, envía la aniquilación hasta los pueblos, no es capaz de ensuciarse él mismo las manos con la sangre.

—¡Eso no es cierto! —se defendió Ranma, al ver la extraña mirada de Akane decidió cambiar de táctica—. ¿Sabes? El rey demonio está siempre muy ocupado, y tiene que gobernar sobre mucha gente, normalmente tiene que quedarse simplemente en su palacio a escuchar aburridos informes sobre lo que ocurre fuera.

—¿Y tú qué sabes sobre eso? —preguntó Akane mirándolo sorprendida.

—Bueno, yo… ¡es obvio! Un rey siempre debe protegerse dentro de su palacio, ¿o acaso tu padre sale a luchar? —contraatacó Ranma, y continuó caminando encima de los troncos hasta completar la vuelta, giró y caminó hacia el otro lado.

—Mi padre tiene muchos deberes en el palacio, y no puede siempre dirigir en persona a las tropas…

—¿Así que manda a sus tres hijas al frente de batalla? —terminó Ranma por ella.

—No, ¡no!, es solo que… En realidad él siempre se ha preocupado por nosotras desde que murió mamá.

—Se preocupa tanto por sus hijas que te compromete con el primer desconocido que le suponga una ventaja en la guerra —Ranma dio un salto y, dando un giro, cayó apoyándose con las manos sobre un tronco y los pies bien estirados hacia el cielo, manteniendo el equilibrio.

—¡Eso no es verdad…! Oh, bueno —Akane por un momento había olvidado su situación.

Ranma se impulsó con los brazos y dio otro giro en el aire, cayendo de pie.

—Tengo razón, ¿no?

—¡No! —respondió Akane porfiada.

El rey demonio casi perdió el equilibrio. No podía creer la tozudez de esa chica.

—¡Pero si te acaba de comprometer, maldición! ¿O es que olvidaste ya lo que pasó ahí dentro?

—Claro que no lo he olvidado —Akane dejó caer la punta del hacha mirando el piso—. Tú no sabes lo mucho que hemos sufrido con esta guerra, la cantidad de gente buena que ha muerto defendiendo nuestras tierras, es lógico que esté desesperado por… Además, como princesa de Nerima, mi deber es dar la vida por mi pueblo, de una forma u otra.

—Así que piensas aceptar el compromiso —comentó Ranma distraído, girando la cintura de lado a lado, haciendo ejercicios.

—No he dicho eso.

—¿Ah, no?... Entonces, ¿qué es lo que quieres decir? Porque no te entiendo.

—Yo solo… yo… ¡Estábamos hablando del rey demonio! No me cambies el tema.

Ranma le dio una mirada de reojo. Sonrió.

—Eres una boba.

—¿Qué me dijiste?

—Nada, nada —respondió Ranma, estirando los brazos.

Se quedaron en silencio, cada uno mirando en distintas direcciones, perdidos en sus propios pensamientos. Akane suspiró y dejó caer los hombros.

—Es verdad —admitió finalmente—, es el deber de un rey darlo todo a su pueblo… incluyendo a sus hijas, supongo.

—Para el rey demonio no es distinto —dijo Ranma con sinceridad—, es su deber velar por su gente…

—¡Pero no son iguales!, ¡el rey demonio es malvado!... ¿Qué razón tiene para conquistar a tantos pueblos?

—¡Yo no…! Él… —Ranma se quedó sin palabras. Se llevó un dedo a los labios con la mirada perdida—. No lo sé… —sus ojos brillaron con un lejano recuerdo y su boca comenzó a moverse sin pensar—, quizás quería demostrar algo, no lo sé, tal vez le dijeron que él no podía ser mejor que el antiguo rey, porque no era un demonio de verdad…

—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó Akane.

Ranma pestañeó volviendo a la realidad.

—No, no es nada, solo imagino cosas.

—Haces ver al rey demonio como si fuera un humano —dijo Akane frunciendo el ceño. Ranma apretó los dientes ante aquellas palabras.—, pero él es un demonio, no es como nosotros. Los demonios son seres malvados, ambiciosos, cobardes y traicioneros por naturaleza. Solo buscan aumentar su poder y gozan con la destrucción y el sufrimiento que le provocan a los humanos.

—¡Los humanos no son diferentes! —reclamó Ranma, volteando hacia ella—. ¿O tu padre no es un cobarde que se esconde detrás de sus hijas?

—¡Pero…!

—¿Y tu hermana Nabiki, acaso no es una interesada que a toda costa quiere ganar? —siguió Ranma—. Vamos, pude ver cómo ella le recomendó a tu padre la idea de esta boda solo para retenerme, ¡usa a su propia hermana como un anzuelo!

—Nabiki no…

—Y Kasumi, la santa y pura Kasumi, ¡esa bruja juega con los corazones de los hombres! ¿No tiene compasión acaso de los que luchan por el amor imposible que les infunda? No es mejor que cualquier otra bruja que conozco.

—Deja de decir cosas de Kasumi, ella no es…

—¿Y ese malnacido de Kuno no quiere aprovecharse de ti a la primera oportunidad? De seguro quisiera estar en mi lugar, hasta imagino que planea ya cómo asesinarme por la espalda —soltó Ranma.

—Kuno no… bueno, sí… Pero…

—Y tú —Ranma la miró a los ojos—, que me trajiste con sonrisas y caras dulces a este castillo, y ahora estoy atrapado. ¿Puedo creer que no quieres nada con este matrimonio, o será otra gran actuación como la de tus hermanas?

Akane dio un paso atrás. Se sintió lastimada, no solo por ella sino por su familia. Pero cuando iba a responder, los ojos azules y cristalinos de Ranma traspasaron su corazón, y sus labios se negaron a obedecerla, temblando.

Ranma relajó la tensión de sus músculos, había algo extraño en Akane que no pudo reconocer.

—Oye, ¿estás bien?...

—Lo siento, tienes razón —murmuró.

—¿Cómo?

—Te traje como una invitada a este castillo, y solamente te hostigaron, te manipularon y te involucraron en un estúpido acuerdo de matrimonio sin siquiera preguntarte —dijo Akane con la voz entrecortada—. Entiendo que nos veas como si fuéramos demonios…

—Akane, espera, ¿estás llorando? —Ranma entró en pánico.

Akane se pasó la mano empuñada por el rostro.

—No tienes que preocuparte más por mí, o por mi reino, ¿me escuchaste, Ranma? —dijo ella estoicamente—. Es nuestro problema, y no pienso obligar a nadie más a luchar contra su voluntad. Lo siento, de verdad… ruego que nos perdones algún día.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Conozco una manera de salir del castillo, es la ruta que siempre uso para escabullirme.

—Ahora quieres que me vaya… —murmuró Ranma.

—¡Quiero que seas libre, grandísimo tonto! ¿Es que no lo ves? —Akane le gritó en la cara con las manos empuñadas—. No tienes que hacer nada que no quieras, no es tu deber.

En ese momento los cuernos retumbaron por todo el reino con el llamado de alarma y ambos se quedaron en silencio. Siguieron los gritos de las personas que andaban por el patio del castillo.

—¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó Ranma confundido.

—El enemigo llega a las puertas —dijo Akane angustiada. Se giró para tomar el hacha, inclinando el rostro, no volvió a mirar a Ranma—. El pasillo secreto se encuentra oculto en el baño de mujeres, desde tu alcoba, al entrar tira del tercer candelabro de la izquierda, es todo. No te preocupes, con el alboroto nadie notará que entraste al ala de mujeres.

—Akane, ¿adónde vas?

—Debo proteger a mi gente —ella avanzó dándole la espalda—. Ranma… gracias por haberme salvado, y por todo —murmuró a modo de despedida.

Echó a correr, mezclándose con la gente que deambulaba por el patio dando órdenes a gritos, y con los soldados que ya se formaban para salir a la batalla.

Ranma dudó por un momento, y al final apretó los puños.

—Maldición —dijo para sí—. Esa chica… me volverá loco.

Se levantó de un salto de los troncos donde se había sentado y corrió siguiendo a Akane.

.

.

 _continuará_

.

.

Nota de autora: Masamune es un clásico nombre japonés, que hace referencia al legendario forjador de katanas Masamune Ozaki.

También olvidé decir que el nombre de la espada del rey demonio, Nyannichuan, como ya saben significa «la poza de la mujer ahogada (o sumergida)»; pero también es el mismo nombre que tiene la espada de Ranma en mi fic _Nieve y Viento_.

 **Maat Sejmet** : Muchas gracias :D Te mando saludos.

 **Haruri Saotome** : En lugar de arreglarla, Ranma siempre la jode más XD. Veremos cómo se desenreda el asunto. Besos para vos.

 **Rosefe-123** : A mí me gusta bastante también jeje. Besos.

 **Caro-azuul** : Una canción, o una melodía que represente esta historia y se pueda agregar al OST del fic que estamos recopilando. La de Juego de tronos no sería mala idea jaja. Sí, aquí Ranma puede hacer magia por ser el rey demonio y se transforma a placer, solo puso el agua de excusa. Creo que sí, de la boda no se salvará Akane XD. Besos.

 **Al Dolmayan** : Parece que los problemas siempre buscaran a Ranma, ¿no?, así era en la serie original al menos XD. Te mando saludos.

 **Ivarodsan** : ¿Te gusta más con la trenza larga?, a mí me encanta con trenza, no me lo puedo imaginar sin ella; no sé cómo se la pueden cortar en algunos fics, ¿es que no tienen sentimientos? ;_; Jaja. Besos para vos.

Gracias a todos por leer. Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	131. El rey demonio (parte 6)

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **El rey demonio**

 **(parte 6)**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

La capital del reino de Nerima era una de las fortalezas más impenetrables de todo el continente. Estaba situada en la cima de una colina y tenía altos muros que rodeaban a todo el pueblo, defendiéndolo. Más allá del pueblo, en el punto más alto, y rodeado por una segunda muralla, se encontraba el hermoso castillo del rey Soun. Por el norte, Nerima estaba defendida por un alto e inexpugnable acantilado, sobre húmedos bosques, que la hacían imposible de alcanzar.

La noche ya había caído por completo. Las fuerzas se reunían en las gruesas murallas con algunas antorchas, mientras Tatewaki Kuno repartía órdenes a los arqueros. Akane corría entre las primeras casas del pueblo, que estaban muy cerca del patio que antecedía a la muralla, y habían quedado abandonadas luego de los sucesivos ataques del enemigo; en sentido contrario a ella, iban corriendo los ciudadanos que no servían a las fuerzas de defensa y que, como tenían ordenado hacer durante cada asalto, iban a refugiarse tras la fortaleza del castillo.

Los soldados le abrieron paso cuando subió las escaleras para llegar al adave, en la cima de los muros.

—Capitán, ¿cuál es la situación? —preguntó Akane.

Kuno se volteó hacia ella y se irguió antes de hacer una reverencia.

—Mi bella señora, luz en la oscuridad, temo informar que esos malvados demonios vienen en una fuerza superior a los anteriores ataques.

Akane no respondió. Pasó junto a Kuno hasta el borde de la muralla y se detuvo entre los arqueros apostados allí, mirando hacia el horizonte. En la noche solo podía verse un mar de antorchas acercándose, cubriendo toda la colina hasta perderse en la distancia. Quizás eran miles, pero no podía distinguirlos en la oscuridad.

—¿Los arqueros?

—Dispuestos, mi señora.

—Trae la infantería, los necesitamos también sobre las murallas de ser necesario.

—Pero, mi señora, ellos jamás han podido alcanzarnos —replicó Kuno—. ¿No sería mejor que aguardaran en el patio, defendiendo la puerta? Esos orcos son unos brutos, solo han atacado los muros indestructibles y la puerta una y otra vez…

—¡Haz como te digo!

Kuno titubeó ante su tono autoritario.

—Sí, mi señora —respondió al final.

Al volverse se encontró de frente con Nabiki, que llegaba a su puesto con la respiración agitada, se miraron un momento y Nabiki hizo un gesto con la mano para que continuara su camino.

—Rápido, Kuno, y ordena traer más antorchas, quiero poder ver lo que está ocurriendo —dijo con la voz firme, como acostumbraba.

Kuno se apresuró a bajar la escalera para dirigirse al patio.

—¡Todos a sus puestos cuanto antes! —gritó después Nabiki, colocándose entre los arqueros y tomándose del borde de la muralla, entrecerrando los ojos para ver mejor.

—Aquí estoy, hermana —dijo Kasumi apareciendo por la escalera de pronto.

Nabiki la miró y asintió. Giró el rostro y vio a Akane, a unos metros de ella, también asomándose por el borde, mirando en lontananza.

—¿Qué nos habrán preparado los orcos esta vez? —comentó Nabiki en voz alta.

—Sea lo que sea, no pasarán, lo juro —habló Akane implacable.

—Ahora contamos con la ayuda de Ranma —sonrió Nabiki de lado.

Akane iba a decirle algo, pero prefirió callar. Nabiki se volteó para gritar órdenes al patio.

—¡Rápido! ¡El aceite hirviendo! —ordenó.

—Mi señora, tras el último ataque se nos acabó el aceite —dijo uno de los soldados desde abajo, un poco nervioso—. Apenas hemos guardado un poco para usar en la cocina…

—Entonces que sea agua hirviendo, ¡sean creativos! —mandó.

—Claro, señora.

—¡Nobles hombres y mujeres de Nerima! —habló Kasumi con voz clara, irguiéndose, tomada del borde de la muralla que daba al patio interior, de pronto todos los que se afanaban cumpliendo las órdenes se detuvieron y alzaron el rostro para mirarla—, ha llegado el momento de que demuestren una vez más lo que valen. Nuestros enemigos no podrán derrotar nuestra próspera nación. ¡Confíen!, y sepan en el fondo de sus corazones que la gloria será nuestra por siempre. ¡Los animo a la batalla! Con bríos y con amor por esta tierra. ¡Adelante, valientes!

Kasumi sonrió ampliamente y esa sonrisa se replicó en todos los rostros de la gente más abajo, un calor llenó sus corazones y reavivó sus cansados espíritus. Se escucharon gritos, vítores, y todos alzaron sus brazos mostrando las armas.

—¡Por Nerima!

—¡Por nuestra diosas de Nerima!

—Ah, cuánta pura belleza en el rostro de nuestra virginal princesa Kasumi, mujer única, que solamente podría llegar a ser igualada por alguna de sus exquisitas hermanas —comentó Kuno, que también se había detenido un momento a contemplar sus bellísimos ojos—. Que Kami-sama nos favorezca y ganemos esta batalla también, para lograr desposarla algún día —agregó como atontado, con los ojos nublados.

Akane sonrió mirando a su hermana con cariño.

—Eso, Kasumi, ayuda a mantener su espíritu en alto —comentó Nabiki afilando los ojos—, porque esto no pinta nada bien.

Levantó el brazo y apuntó con el dedo hacia el amplio prado que estaba ante ella. Las antorchas llevadas por los orcos avanzaban, acercándose, y se alcanzaba a vislumbrar poco a poco la cantidad de guerreros que traían esta vez. Cientos de demonios andaban, fila tras fila, los primeros con las antorchas en sus manos, los de las filas de atrás portaban hachas o largas y pesadas espadas, algunos también escudos en la otra mano.

Algunos otros venían empujando enormes torres con ruedas, hechas de madera, de tres o cuatro pisos. Nabiki contó tres de esos aparatos en total.

—¡Kuno! —demandó.

—Aquí, princesa Nabiki —habló el capitán de la guardia apareciendo tras ella, con cinco hombres trayendo teas en sus manos, que repartieron a lo largo de la muralla.

—¿Qué es eso? —dijo Akane mirando las estructuras.

—Por Masamune —murmuró Kuno abriendo los ojos con sorpresa—. Son torres de asedio. ¡Arqueros! —gritó después—. A sus puestos, preparados para disparar.

—¿Nos asaltarán con esas cosas? —interrogó Nabiki.

—Por eso no se puede permitir que lleguen hasta la muralla —replicó Kuno.

—¡Akane! Prepárate para lo peor —gritó Nabiki por sobre su hombro.

—¡Lista! —respondió su hermana a unos metros de distancia, retrocediendo para dar espacio a que los arqueros hicieran su trabajo.

—Kasumi, refúgiate en la almena —ordenó después Nabiki, y de inmediato Kasumi se resguardó, pero se inclinó para poder ver por la pequeña abertura que había allí lo que sucedía fuera de los muros.

—¡Arqueros! —gritó poderosamente Kuno, los hombres se movieron al mismo tiempo sacando una flecha de sus aljabas.

—¡Flechas con fuego! —mandó Kuno, y los arqueros encendieron la punta de la flechas en las llamas de las antorchas que había junto a ellos. Kuno desenvainó su espada y la levantó—. ¡Ahora! —y bajó la espada dando la señal.

Las flechas silbaron cruzando el cielo nocturno y se ensartaron en los brazos y cuellos de los orcos, que solo gruñían, pero continuaban avanzando. Otras flechas quedaron en los troncos que formaban las torres de asedio.

Nabiki entrecerró los ojos, y atravesó el adarve hasta el borde que daba al interior del patio.

—¡Necesitamos aceite! —gritó hacia abajo.

—Pero, señora… —volvió a temblar el hombre que le había hablado antes— apenas tenemos guardado un poco en las provisiones del castillo, ¡pero es para la comida!

—¡Les dije que fueran creativos! Traigan algo que sea combustible, brea o lo que sea, ¡pero ahora!

—Sí, mi señora.

El hombre corrió por el patio.

—Necesitamos destruir esas máquinas —gruñó Nabiki. Luego se asomó a la almena donde permanecía Kasumi escondida—. Hermana, supongo que te has puesto tu sobrefalda, como de costumbre.

—Una mujer debe mantener sus virtudes siempre a resguardo, Nabiki —respondió asintiendo—. Pero, ¿por qué me preguntas eso en un momento así?

—Necesito que te quites tu segunda falda —dijo Nabiki.

—Oh —Kasumi se llevó una mano a la mejilla.

Los arqueros habían logrado mantener a raya a los orcos por un momento, cortándoles el paso con sus flechas, pero otros compañeros, con sus escudos, se pusieron por delante, formando una pared que los mantenía a salvo de flechas que pudieran caer en puntos vitales. Los gritos de guerra de los orcos retumbaban en la noche mientras andaban.

—Su único objetivo es alcanzar nuestra muralla para asaltarnos —dijo Kuno, a voz en cuello, mirando hacia donde estaba Akane.

—Los mantendremos a raya, capitán —le respondió ella.

—¡Arqueros! ¡En tres filas! —ordenó Kuno poniendo su espada en alto. Los hombres con arcos se agruparon, para lanzar las flechas una fila tras otra, sin detenerse.

—¡Akane! —Yuka llegó corriendo hasta ella.

—Yuka, ¿reuniste a las escuderas? —interrogó la princesa.

—Todas, y esperan tus órdenes, como siempre —respondió su amiga—. He traído tu espada.

Akane recordó de pronto su espada, y dónde la había dejado.

—¿Fuiste al baño de las mujeres a recogerla? —Yuka asintió. Akane titubeó un momento antes de continuar—. ¿Y no viste nada anormal ahí?

—¿Cómo qué? —dijo extrañada la escudera.

Akane agitó la cabeza y se concentró en lo importante.

—Tomen posiciones por el adarve —le dijo—, debemos ser la contención si los orcos logran llegar, no podemos permitir que penetren al pueblo.

Yuka asintió.

—Que algunas se queden en el patio, como reserva —ordenó Akane antes de que Yuka se fuera a cumplir sus órdenes.

Nabiki apareció, saliendo de la almena con una enorme tela entre las manos. Akane la miró extrañada.

—¿Eso… es una falda?

—Recursos de guerra, Akane —respondió Nabiki sonriendo y avanzó para gritar de nuevo por el borde, hacia el patio—. ¡La brea! Cuanto antes o…

—Aquí, princesa Nabiki —respondió sin aliento el hombre subiendo la escalera con un enorme cubo entre las manos.

—Bien —Nabiki hizo una pequeña sonrisa ganadora—. Ahora, rompe en pedazos esta falda y unta los trozos con brea, pronto, no hay tiempo.

—C-Claro… señora —respondió el hombre, confundido.

Nabiki volteó a mirar a Akane.

—Este sería un buen momento para que tu noviecito aparezca —comentó Nabiki mirándola seriamente.

—Él no es… —Akane tomó aire—. No podemos depender de él —dijo, y se volvió para dirigirse a su puesto en el otro extremo de la muralla.

.

.

Ranma había corrido detrás de Akane, pero pronto ella se había mezclado entre la gente y desapareció de su vista. El rey demonio se detuvo a las afueras de la muralla que rodeaba el castillo de Nerima, por donde entraban y salían varias personas, cruzando por su lado con prisa.

—¡Ese maldito de Ryoga el rompe-rocas ha vuelto! —gritó un soldado pasando a su costado, llevando una antorcha en su mano.

—¡Parece que su fuerza es peor que la de antes! ¿Cómo podremos sobrevivir ahora? —dijo uno de sus compañeros, también con una antorcha encendida.

Se perdieron los dos entre las personas que iban y venían.

—Maldición —murmuró Ranma de nuevo, miró a un lado y al otro, y se alejó un poco de las puertas, para que nadie notara lo que hacía—. Te invoco, Nyannichuan —dijo.

De inmediato la espada enfundada se materializó en su mano. El rey demonio se puso la funda al cinto y echó a correr hacia los límites del pueblo, a la muralla que Akane y los demás estaban defendiendo.

.

.

—¡Arqueros! —gritó una vez más Kuno, comenzando a enronquecer—. ¡Todos los tiros a la torre de asedio del medio! ¡Primera fila, ahora!

Los hombres dispararon. Nabiki alzó la cabeza y vio cruzar las flechas llameantes.

—¡Carguen!... ¡Segunda fila! ¡Tercera fila!

Una a una las flechas volaban. Cada una ondeaba un trozo de la transparente y suave tela de la falda de Kasumi, untada en brea y encendida en las flamas de la muralla.

—¡Sigan! —ordenó Kuno.

Una flecha dio en la cabeza de uno de los orcos, que comenzó a arder, con la tela pegada a su rostro, entre gritos espeluznantes y alzadas voces de sus compañeros. Otras flechas caían sobre brazos y piernas del enemigo, obligándolos a detenerse y retroceder. Las demás flechas se ensartaban en las maderas de la torre y continuaban allí, ardiendo y quemando poco a poco la estructura.

—¡Carguen! —volvió a ordenar Kuno—. ¡Ahora! ¡Primera fila! —gritó mientras bajaba su espada.

—Capitán, se acaban las flechas —le informó uno de sus hombres.

—¡Consigan más! —replicó Kuno, casi escupiéndole en la cara.

—Sí, capitán.

—Casi conseguimos derribar una de las torres —dijo Nabiki con confianza.

La torre del centro estaba detenida en medio del prado, sus pisos iban cediendo uno a uno, desplomándose; uno de los palos principales se rompió por la mitad consumido por las llamas, y la estructura se fue de lado, aplastando a algunos orcos en el proceso.

—¡Lo hicimos! —celebraron los hombres alzando los brazos y palmeándose los hombros unos a otros.

—¡Escuderas! —dijo Akane alzando la voz, y todas las mujeres bajo sus órdenes la miraron, atentas—. Prepárense para la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Tendremos que salir a las puertas de la ciudad.

—Espera, Akane, es peligroso —replicó en seguida Nabiki.

—No podemos permitir que avancen más con esas torres —dijo su hermana decidida.

—¡Ya es tarde! —avisó Kuno envainando su espada—. Son demasiados para que nuestras flechas den abasto. Las torres nos alcanzaron —informó.

Nabiki y Akane miraron hacia donde él observaba, una de las torres de asedio había conseguido llegar muy cerca de la muralla, y con un mecanismo hecho con poleas, desplegaron un puente de madera que llegó hasta los muros. Los orcos comenzaron a trepar por la torre para alcanzar el puente y cruzar.

La otra torre que aún quedaba en pie estaba muy cerca de cumplir su cometido también.

—¡No! —exclamó Akane con horror.

.

.

Ranma había llegado hasta el patio que antecedía la muralla exterior. Allí todos gritaban dando órdenes, corrían hacia un lado y hacia el otro. Hombres cargando centenares de flechas pasaron a su lado y subieron por las escaleras que llevaban hasta el adarve. Había otros llevando pesados cubos llenos de brea. Más soldados se desplegaban todo a lo largo de la muralla y se concentraban cerca de la puerta, preparados para salir al encuentro de los enemigos si se los ordenaban.

—¡Es Ryoga el rompe-rocas! —se escuchó el lejano grito de uno de los hombres apostado cerca de una de las almenas.

El dulce rostro de Kasumi apareció sobresaliendo entre los muros, dirigiéndose a la gente que se amontonaba allí abajo. Ranma también alzó los ojos para mirarla, y creyó ver una especie de halo alrededor de sus cabellos.

—¡Ánimo! Que su esperanza no decaiga en el momento de más debilidad —dijo la mujer con voz clara, que sonaba como tierna melodía en los oídos—. ¡Querido pueblo! ¡Venceremos! Debemos continuar hasta las puertas mismas de la muerte.

Asombrado, Ranma vio cómo los rostros cansados reencontraban la sonrisa, y las voces se elevaban, entonando cantos de guerra a un solo grito. Las fuerzas de todos volvían, haciéndolos moverse más de prisa. El propio rey demonio sintió una pequeña llama quemando en su corazón, infundiéndole una nueva resolución.

—Esa bruja —murmuró Ranma para así, sintiendo un escalofrío. Agitó la cabeza, pero el pensamiento que había tenido no lo abandonó. Debía luchar.

Sin embargo, no podía enfrentarse cara a cara con Ryoga o los demás soldados de su corte porque su mentira sería revelada. No temía al rey Soun, el estúpido capitán Kuno, sus súbditos, ni siquiera a la mirada mercenaria y aprovechada de la princesa Nabiki. Lo único que habría llegado a lastimar su corazón sería ver la expresión de tristeza y decepción en los ojos canela de…

Volvió a sacudir la cabeza, antes de que sus pensamientos se apoderaran del todo de su cabeza y su corazón.

—Tendré que transformarme —murmuró para sí.

Miró a un lado y al otro, pero había demasiadas personas como para que no notaran su magia, no podía usarla directamente para transformarse, necesitaba una excusa. De pronto vio a una de las mujeres llevando una cubeta con agua hacia la parte donde la ponían a hervir para lanzarla a los enemigos. Corrió hasta chocar con ella, quedando empapado.

La mujer dio un gritito, sorprendida, y miró a la pelirroja ante ella.

—Vaya, qué torpe soy —dijo la mujer pelirroja rascándose la nuca—. Lo siento. Adiós.

Corrió hasta la escalera y empezó a subir hacia la muralla.

.

.

 _continuará_

 _._

 _._

Nota de autora: Creo que he visto demasiado la serie _Vikingos_ XD. Ojalá les guste este capítulo, nunca había escrito sobre una batalla, o más bien un asedio de esta manera, es nuevo para mí, pero ha sido emocionante. Espero que todos los que me pedían mucho por la continuación de esta saga de _El rey demonio_ la estén disfrutando :D

 **Haruri Saotome** : Qué bueno que te guste, me esfuerzo mucho :) Ojalá este capítulo también te guste, Ranma seguirá haciendo de las suyas. Besos.

 **Ivarodsan** : Bueno, la trenza tan larga le da otro encanto, es verdad jeje. Y es cierto, Akane está rodeada de gente de dudosa reputación también, aunque eso no quita que Ranma sí sea un poco malvado. Veremos cómo se siguen relacionando estos dos. Te mando besos.

 **Esmeralda Saotom** : Yo muy bien, ¿y vos? :) Muchas gracias; es que si no se pelearan un poco no serían Ranma y Akane jaja. Espero que te sigan gustando mis historias. Saludos para vos también.

 **Bonita** : Muchas gracias. Ojalá este capítulo también te guste. Besos.

 **Caro-azuul** : Sí, creo que la trenza de Bankotsu sería un buen ejemplo de cómo la tiene Ranma. El rey se enamora poco a poco de una humana, ¿lo aceptará o luchará contra ese sentimiento? Jeje. Te mando besos.

Gracias a todos por leer, y a los que agregan a favoritos y dan follow. Nos vemos mañana. No olviden comentarme si se les ocurre una música que pueda acompañar estos capítulos, para agregarla al OST de _El año de la felicidad._

Romina


	132. El rey demonio (parte 7)

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…._

 **El rey demonio**

 **(parte 7)**

 _…._

 _…_

 _.._

—¡No! —gritó Akane desesperada, corriendo hacia el borde de la muralla.

Pero era inútil, el puente de la torre de asedio cayó sobre los muros, abriendo una brecha en la ahora indefensa Nerima. Una marea de músculos, hachas, colmillos y maldiciones avanzó sobre el puente y se derramó sobre la muralla, chocando con la línea de defensores. Los soldados apenas eran capaces de contener a tantos orcos, pero no podían hacer nada más que aguantar allí, porque si cedían, los enemigos lograrían tomar el resto de la muralla, y al final todo el reino.

—¡Yuka! ¡Sayuri! —llamó Akane colgándose el hacha a la espalda y desenvainando su espada. Las escuderas ya acudían a detener a los orcos, amputando brazos y piernas sin piedad. Sayuri arremetía con su lanza, clavándola en lo profundo de la masa de músculos que eran los orcos, la sangre negra salpicaba a soldados y enemigos por igual.

Los arqueros continuaban lanzando flechas, intentando impedir que la segunda torre también lograra su objetivo.

—¡Atento, capitán Kuno! —vociferó Akane.

—¡Que no se apaguen las antorchas! —ordenó Nabiki, que retrocedió para refugiarse en la almena junto a su hermana.

Akane luchaba contra los orcos en medio de los soldados, usando su larga espada con las dos manos, aplicando la mayor fuerza que poseía; los mechones de su cabello se iban soltando. Recibió el corte de un hacha cerca del hombro, pero de inmediato Yuka se interpuso metiéndole la espada en la garganta al demonio.

Uno de los orcos había logrado traspasar la resistencia y corrió por el adarve, destrozando a los soldados que se interponían con su espada. Tatewaki Kuno se irguió desenfundado su propia espada, las llamas danzaron en las antorchas cuando se enfrentó al enemigo. Los aceros chocaron y el orco usó su escudo para irse contra él e intentar tirarlo por el borde de la muralla; entonces Kuno flexionó una pierna y dejó que el orco se fuera hacia adelante con el impulso, clavándole luego la punta de la espada entre los omóplatos.

Finalmente se sacudió el flequillo para volverlo a su lugar.

Nabiki reapareció de nuevo saliendo de la almena y lo miró, después chasqueó la lengua.

—Deja la pose, Kuno. ¡Vienen más! —dijo—. Consígueme una espada.

—Princesa Nabiki, es imposible, usted nunca ha usado un arma —dijo el capitán de la guardia.

—Pues no quiero morir entre las manos de los orcos. ¡Mi vida es demasiado preciosa! —aseguró. Corrió rápidamente hasta el orco que Kuno había matado y levantó su espada del piso.

Era extremadamente pesada para ella, solo conseguía moverla usando ambas manos, y no por demasiado tiempo, pero no había otra solución.

—Defenderé a Kasumi, no dejaré que nadie pase. ¡Corre ahora!, y ayuda a Akane —le ordenó después.

Kuno asintió y se lanzó al ataque. Nabiki volvió a asomarse por el borde que daba al patio.

—¡Soldados! Ahora, ¡ha llegado su momento! —ordenó con una expresión fiera en la mirada—. ¡Defenderán Nerima a toda costa!

Otros orcos lograron atravesar la defensa y comenzaron a decapitar a los arqueros para que la segunda torre de asedio también alcanzara la muralla. Akane los persiguió blandiendo su espada, y con un grito le cortó el brazo a uno y después le enterró la espada en el estómago al otro.

—¡Sayuri! ¡Llama a las demás! —gritó Akane, con gotas de sudor debido al esfuerzo resbalando por su sien—. Son demasiados… demasiados —murmuró después preocupada.

De nuevo se lanzó al ataque mientras Sayuri corría a cumplir sus órdenes.

Entonces escucharon un ruido, y un grito como el de un animal, más fuerte que todo el estruendo de la batalla. Sintieron que los muros se sacudían seguido de varios gritos, aumentando el volumen a medida que se acercaban.

—La segunda torre —comentó Nabiki palideciendo.

—¡No es posible! —aulló Akane, se dio cuenta al mismo tiempo que su hermana de lo que ocurría. Quiso voltear a mirar hacia el otro extremo de la muralla, pero no podía desconcentrarse ni un solo momento.

Nabiki volteó hacia el lugar de donde provenía el potente sonido que habían escuchado. Vio la estructura y las maderas que formaban el puente.

—¡Yo pasaré primero! —rugió una voz demoníaca—. ¡Este maldito reino será mío!

Entonces Nabiki vio aparecer a Ryoga el rompe-rocas trepando por la torre a toda prisa, tirando a algunos de sus propios hombres en el afán de llegar primero a la muralla. Corrió por encima del puente, seguido por otros orcos y de un salto cayó sobre el adarve.

Nabiki había cruzado la mirada con él antes, pero solo desde lejos, mientras él usaba su hacha en el campo de batalla y ella, en lo alto de los muros, repartía órdenes; siempre él había estado a una prudente distancia, siempre ella lo había mirado con superioridad, sabiéndose vencedora al saber que el orco nunca lograría penetrar la fortaleza que era el reino de Nerima. Pero ahora, tan cerca, y recortado entre las luces y sombras que proyectaban las antorchas sobre él, Nabiki temió, y dio un involuntario paso hacia atrás, aferrando la espada con las dos manos.

—Vaya —dijo Ryoga mirándola—, carne fresca para cenar.

Se pasó la lengua por los labios y Nabiki vio brillar sus ojos en las sombras.

—¡Señora! El agua hirviendo que… —el hombre que subía la escalera se detuvo casi tropezando al ver a Ryoga el rompe-rocas tan cerca.

—¡Ahora! ¡Láncenla! —ordenó Nabiki con voz aguda, apuntando con el dedo hacia Ryoga.

Los dos hombres que traían el enorme cubo lo lanzaron encima de los orcos, que chillaron de dolor, retorciéndose, algunos cayeron por el borde y se rompieron el cuello en el suelo. Ryoga saltó a tiempo hacia un costado, el agua lo salpicó en el brazo, pero por su dura piel casi no sintió nada. Soltó una risotada.

—¡Humanos! Siempre tan mediocres —comentó. Luego levantó el brazo y mostró que en el muñón que tenía donde le faltaba la mano, había colocado un garfio con tres puntas—. Hurgaré en tus tripas, estúpida humana, y me divertiré, es para lo único que sirve tu cuerpo.

Nabiki tragó saliva, pero al mismo tiempo se sublevó ante el descaro de aquel demonio de tratarla como basura. A ella. A la princesa Nabiki Tendo, una de las diosas de Nerima.

Arremetió con la espada, pero Ryoga sostuvo la hoja con la mano sana y sonrió, al ver que ella no tenía la fuerza necesaria para blandirla.

—Serás comida para mis hombres —le dijo entre dientes.

—¡Nabiki! —el grito desgarrador de Kasumi cortó el aire mientras salía de la almena para intentar ayudar.

—Quédate ahí, Kasumi —replicó su hermana con voz temblorosa.

—¡Tú serás la siguiente! —le gritó Ryoga apuntándola con el garfio.

Tiró de la espada, que Nabiki tenía sostenida firmemente con las dos manos, y la atrajo hacia él; luego, echó hacia atrás el brazo con el garfio para tomar impulso para poder desgarrarle el estómago. Nabiki apretó los dientes, prohibiéndose gritar.

—¡Ah…! —fue Ryoga el que dio un grito y un jadeo, soltándola y tirándola a un lado.

Mientras caía al suelo, Nabiki vio a una pequeña mujer de larga trenza que saltaba blandiendo una espada con las dos manos, cortando la mano ya amputada de Ryoga un poco más debajo de la muñeca. El trozo de brazo cayó y el garfio de metal repiqueteó en las piedras del piso.

—¡Maldición! —gritó Ryoga el rompe-rocas, abriendo la boca en un horrible grito.

Más soldados de la guarnición llegaron, interponiéndose entre Nabiki y los orcos que se iban contra ella, chocando las espadas en el acto. Nabiki se arrastró por el piso y fue recibida por los brazos de Kasumi, que la protegió maternalmente.

Ambas mujeres continuaron mirando como hipnotizadas, a la chica que había caído con gracia en el borde del muro luego de dar una voltereta. Su larga trenza de cabello rojo barrió su espalda y una sonrisa muy fuera de lugar en aquel momento adornó su cara. Los ojos azules centellearon con diversión.

—Ranma —murmuró Kasumi.

—¡Ya era hora! —gritó Nabiki con hartazgo.

—Hola, cerdito, ¿me extrañaste? —dijo la pelirroja.

—Tú… ¡Tú! —Ryoga entrechocó los dientes por la ira, sosteniendo el brazo contra su pecho—. ¡Maldita mujer!

Ranko se sonrió con burla.

—¿Cómo? Creí que venías por más así que te hice el favor —dijo—. Qué desagradecido.

Ryoga usó la mano sana para sacar su hacha, que tenía colgada de la espalda y la giró en el aire mientras daba un grito, lanzándose contra la pelirroja. Ranko lo esperaba sonriente, y se impulsó para dar un salto; giró en el aire, se apoyó en uno de los hombros de Ryoga para impulsarse de nuevo y cayó detrás de él, decapitando a otro orco de paso.

Ryoga se volteó hacia la mujer pelirroja con un gruñido.

—Eso es lo que te pasará a ti la próxima vez —le avisó Ranko con una mirada fiera.

Ryoga atacó, cortando el aire con el hacha, la pelirroja detuvo el movimiento con su espada en una lucha de voluntades. El rey demonio se sorprendió al notar a Ryoga más fuerte que antes, como si su ira le diera más poder. Ranko movió las muñecas para girar la espada, buscando desestabilizar a su contrincante.

Ryoga le lanzó una patada que la hizo trastabillar.

—Ah, ¿con que jugarás así? —comentó la pelirroja—. Muy bien, entonces, ya no seré dulce.

—¡Nunca lo has sido! —arremetió Ryoga contra ella.

Ranko saltó y le lanzó una patada desde el aire, pero Ryoga logró enganchar su tobillo con la parte curva del hacha detrás del filo y la hizo caer. La pelirroja jadeó mientras su espalda chocaba con el piso y vio a Ryoga abalanzarse sobre ella con el hacha, levantó a Nyannichuan justo a tiempo y logró herir al orco en el abdomen; cuando Ryoga se detuvo para tomarse con la mano el costado, Ranko rodó por el suelo alejándose de él y se puso de pie de un salto más allá, cerca de Nabiki y Kasumi que continuaban pegadas al borde de la muralla.

—¡Sigan tirando el agua hirviendo! —les gritó con voz chillona—. ¿Qué esperan?

Nabiki asintió y dio órdenes hacia el patio. Ranko giró la cabeza un momento viendo cómo Akane, Kuno y otros soldados resistían a los orcos de la primera torre de asedio, volvió a mirar hacia adelante y pudo ver que en la segunda torre aún resistían los soldados pero no por mucho más tiempo.

—Necesitamos refuerzos, yo me encargaré de este cerdo —le indicó antes de lanzarse hacia adelante.

Ryoga también corrió hacia ella dando un grito, se impulsaron al mismo tiempo y se cruzaron en el aire. Las llamas de las antorchas volvieron a danzar con violencia por la ráfaga de aire que provocaron.

Nabiki de nuevo gritó hacia el patio.

—¡El agua! ¡Rápido! ¡Y más brea! —luego miró a su hermana Kasumi, que tenía un gesto angustiado— Aréngalos otra vez, Kasumi, necesitamos que renueven su ánimo.

Kasumi asintió con gesto estoico y abrió los brazos.

—¡Luchen! ¡Y reciban la gloria! Nerima solo sobrevivirá con su ayuda —dijo con voz clara, que se elevó sobre el fragor de la batalla, los gritos y el entrechocar de los aceros.

—¡Escuderas! —gritó Nabiki mientras más mujeres subían por la escalera—. Ayuden a su señora Akane. ¡Soldados! A donde está el segundo puente de asedio… ¡Arqueros! —gritó después volviéndose—… No abandonen los puestos, aún los necesitamos.

Hombres y mujeres corrían, yendo y viniendo por el adarve, intentando controlar a los enemigos. Subieron un nuevo cubo gigante de agua hirviendo, Nabiki señaló hacia el grupo que luchaba contra los orcos de la primera torre.

—¡Cuidado! —gritaron los hombres que llevaban el cubo. Akane, Kuno, las escuderas y los soldados se apartaron a tiempo mientras el agua golpeaba contra los orcos, tirándolos sobre el borde de la muralla.

De todas formas, más seguían subiendo, trepando por sobre los cadáveres de sus propios compañeros.

—No soportaremos mucho más, mi señora Akane —dijo Kuno, cruzando espadas con un alto orco y derribándolo.

—Lo sé… —suspiró Akane cansada. Se apartó un momento para poder mirar hacia el otro lado, donde veía a los lejos dos figuras enzarzadas en una lucha, una de ellas con una larga trenza que danzaba en el aire.

—Ranma —dijo, y su corazón saltó entusiasmado.

—¡La brea! —vociferó Nabiki, la voz se le quebró por el esfuerzo—. Necesitamos flechas que ardan.

—Aquí, señora —apareció otro hombre por la escalera llevando un cubo de madera.

—Tenemos que tirar esas torres incendiándolas —dijo Nabiki—. Hagan lo que sea necesario.

El hombre asintió nervioso. Los arqueros se prepararon una vez más y comenzaron a lanzar flechas encendidas a las plataformas.

Ryoga cortó el aire con su hacha, la pelirroja se hizo hacia atrás a tiempo, el filo del hacha la rozó. Dio una estocada con la espada, Ryoga interpuso el mango del hacha y la pelirroja apretó los dientes usando su fuerza para cortarlo. El filo del hacha cayó al suelo, rebotando.

—¡Estás acabado, Ryoga! —exclamó la pelirroja, con los ojos azules brillando como zafiros.

—¡Nunca!

Ryoga dio un puñetazo, tomándola desprevenida, luego otro y otro, sin que la pelirroja pudiera estabilizarse para contraatacar. Cada golpe contenía tanta rabia y maldad que el rey demonio creyó que podría masticarla si lo intentaba. Giró a un lado, escapando de los puños, y le dio un codazo en el costado.

—¡Disparen! —ordenó Nabiki a los arqueros.

La primera ráfaga de flechas de fuego silbó incrustándose en la estructura de madera, y también incendiando a los orcos que estaban abajo, queriendo trepar. En ese momento Akane sonrió escuchando los gritos de dolor, comprendió lo que Nabiki intentaba hacer y creyó que si funcionaba podrían vencer ese nuevo ataque al reino.

—¡Una vez más! —ordenó Nabiki y otra lluvia de flechas dio sobre la torre.

Los palos comenzaron a arder violentamente por la cantidad de brea empleada. Casi se rompían por completo. Con nuevo ánimo, Akane arremetió ajusticiando a varios enemigos.

—Es nuestra oportunidad, capitán —dijo hablando por sobre su hombro. Kuno asintió comprendiendo.

—¡Con todas las fuerzas que restan, valientes soldados de Nerima! —ordenó Kuno a sus hombres.

—¡Escuderas! —clamó Akane.

—¡Por nuestra señora, Akane! —gritaron a coro las mujeres, lanzándose sobre los orcos, degollando, desmembrando y decapitando.

Akane se abrió paso entre los orcos caídos mientras guardaba la espada; entonces empuñó el hacha que tenía en la espalda y dio un grito partiendo los troncos del puente que estaban apoyados sobre la muralla. Los orcos corrieron hacia ella, intentando llegar al muro antes de que la torre se cayera, pero Akane empujó el puente con un pie, arrojándolos a todos al vacío.

Los soldados soltaron un grito de triunfo.

—Ya ríndete, estúpido cerdo rompe-rocas —dijo la pelirroja jadeando por el esfuerzo, después de haberle dado una serie de puñetazos.

—¡Soy el señor de los orcos! ¡El gran general Ryoga! —aulló el orco—. ¡No me subestimes, estúpida humana!

Ranko aguzó los ojos haciendo una mueca de disgusto que Ryoga creyó haber visto antes en alguna otra persona, pero no logró recordar en quién.

—Morirás por esas estúpidas palabras —le avisó.

En un movimiento rápido e inesperado, Ryoga la tomó por el cuello con la mano sana y apretó, levantándola en el aire. El rey demonio se sacudió, intentando romper el brazo que lo sostenía. Con ímpetu movió la espada, clavándosela en el costado. Ryoga gruñó y la tiró al piso.

—¡Es tu turno, Ranma! —gritó Nabiki hacia la pelirroja, que giró la cabeza apenas un instante, dándose cuenta de que ya se habían deshecho de la otra torre de asedio.

—¡Bien! ¡Me desharé de este inútil! —respondió la pelirroja.

—¿Ran… ma? —musitó Ryoga, con los ojos muy abiertos, recordando de pronto la larga trenza del rey demonio, exactamente igual a la trenza de esa pelirroja que estaba ante él—. Tú eres…

No pudo terminar, Ranko le dio un puntapié que lo elevó en el aire, la mujer dio un giro y le lanzó otra patada que lo empujó más allá de los muros.

—¡Eres el…! —se escuchó a Ryoga decir mientras caía en picada y se perdía en la oscuridad del suelo.

Los demás orcos que aún continuaban en pie, y los otros que aún subían por la torre, se miraron asustados durante un momento.

—El general —dijo uno.

—¡Ha caído el general Ryoga! —gritó otro.

—¡General rompe-rocas!

Ranko respiró agitada y se volvió hacia Nabiki.

—¡Brea! —ordenó apremiante.

Nabiki le lanzó la cubeta, que la pelirroja atrapó en el aire dando un salto, y luego la lanzó sobre uno de los muchos cadáveres de orcos que había por todo el piso.

—¡Atentos, arqueros! —llamó mientras tomaba al cadáver de los tobillos, daba unas cuantas vueltas para tomar impulso y luego lo lanzaba directo hacia la torre—. ¡Todos! ¡Ahora! —gritó señalando el cadáver.

Las flechas cortaron la oscuridad con sus llamas y se ensartaron en el cuerpo del orco mientras caía. El orco muerto ardió de inmediato, transformándose en una bola de fuego que cayó sobre la torre, desplomándola piso a piso mientras los demás orcos gritaban, quemados y aplastados, y algunos otros saltaban hacia el suelo, para evitar incendiarse.

Ranko corrió hacia el borde de la muralla y miró hacia abajo, la larga trenza cayó sobre su hombro. Aguzó sus ojos de demonio para ver mejor en la oscuridad del suelo allá abajo y pudo ver cómo corrían en retirada los demonios que aún vivían, y entre ellos, Ryoga el rompe-rocas, que se levantó a duras penas luego de la caída, con la mano sana sosteniendo su costado sangrante y arrastrando el brazo cercenado casi inerte cerca de su cuerpo. Levantó la cabeza y lo vio, y los ojos de ambos demonios se cruzaron en la distancia, hasta que el general Ryoga apartó la vista y se fue corriendo junto a sus hombres.

.

.

 _continuará_

.

.

Nota de autora: Ufff, otro capítulo intenso y complicado de escribir. Espero que les haya gustado. Respeto mucho a los que escriben fantasía épica con batallas así todo el tiempo XD.

 **Nube Escarlata** : Gracias por leer :) Sí, sé que puede ser complicado escribir reviews cada día, pasan muy rápido y los capítulos se acumulan, también para mí XD, que tengo que estar escribiendo continuamente para seguir el ritmo jeje. Pero al fin y al cabo los reviews son la única paga que tenemos aquí por escribir, así que te agradezco mucho por comentar. Espero que te siga gustando todo lo que vendrá. Te mando besos.

 **Al Dolmayan** : Qué hermoso poder leer el manga, acá no lo venden :( La verdad ha sido complicado para mí narrar esta historia, sale mucho de lo que normalmente hago, pero me esfuerzo, y la verdad es muy divertido, tenés razón, aunque también cansador, parece que es uno el que está ahí blandiendo la espada jaja. Gracias por leer. Te mando muchos saludos.

 **Haruri Saotome** : Creo que Kasumi sí tiene algunos poderes, aunque no se ha dado cuenta todavía. Ojalá te siga gustando cómo va la historia. Besos para vos.

 **Rosefe-123** : Muchas gracias :) Te mando besos.

 **Esmeralda Saotom** : Muchas gracias, hago todo lo que puedo para continuar escribiendo, gracia a vos por leer. Me alegro de que disfrutes, y espero que te siga gustando todo, aún quedan unos capítulos para que termine esta saga. Besos.

 **Caro-azuul** : Me alegro de que te guste :D, es la primera que yo escribo así jeje, así que somos dos; pero es bastante divertido. Ojalá te haya gustado este capítulo. Besos para vos.

Muchas gracias a todos por leer, a los follows y favoritos también. Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	133. El rey demonio (parte 8)

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **El rey demonio**

 **(parte 8)**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

En el campamento de los orcos todo estaba mucho más silencioso que de costumbre. Las hogueras habían sido encendidas nuevamente para atender a los heridos y alrededor de ellas se amontonaban los sobrevivientes del nuevo ataque fallido a Nerima, cabizbajos algunos, otros aún gruñendo por no haber podido cumplir su misión.

Más apartado del resto, como solía hacer últimamente, el general Ryoga el rompe-rocas, apretaba contra su cuerpo el brazo nuevamente mutilado, del que aún caía la sangre que había empapado sus ropas en la batalla.

—General, tenemos que atenderle la herida —dijo uno de sus capitanes, acercándose con cautela, pues no sabía de qué humor estaría su general ante una nueva derrota.

—Déjame solo —le gruñó Ryoga con una siniestra luz en los ojos.

El otro orco se dio media vuelta y se fue. Ryoga siguió allí, mirando al frente, rumiando su humillación una vez más ante aquella mujer pelirroja, que no había resultado ser otro que el propio rey demonio. ¡Ese bastardo! Se había burlado de todos, había asesinado sin piedad a sus propias tropas, se había mezclado con los asquerosos humanos poniéndose de su parte. Y lo que era peor, actuaba como una humana, ¡y todavía mujer!

Él tendría que haberse dado cuenta desde el principio; los gestos, la apariencia, todo en aquella mujer pelirroja recordaba al rey demonio, incluso había notado que la primera vez que se topó con ella había intentado hacer un hechizo. Qué idiota había sido, muy pocos en el mundo podían hacer magia, y quien lo hacía seguramente estaba emparentado con demonios. En aquel momento él había estado demasiado atontado por el sabroso cuerpo de Akane Tendo como para pensar bien la situación, pero ahora comprendía todo lo que había ocurrido. Ahora se daba cuenta de que todo era una burla.

Pero también entendía que él era el único que estaba destinado a derrotarlo, y ahora con muchas más razones para hacerlo: Ranma, el rey demonio, se había aliado con los humanos en contra de su propia raza. Ya era suficientemente malo que el antiguo rey hubiera contraído nupcias con alguien que no era como ellos; y además, luego aquel híbrido que era su hijo había heredado el trono. Los humanos eran como una peste, una plaga que se esparcía por todas partes, ¡qué asco! Él se encargaría de erradicar aquella enfermedad de raíz.

Sí, él podía hacerlo, solo necesitaba un poco más de poder, él era un demonio completo, no como aquel repugnante Ranma Saotome, estaba seguro de que cuando se enfrentaran de nuevo aplastaría su cráneo en la batalla.

Ryoga sonrió y se levantó. Solo había una manera de volverse más fuerte, tanto como para derrotar al rey demonio; aunque no era nada agradable, pues tendría que visitar a la Rosa Negra.

Pero antes, debía buscarle un regalo como ofrenda.

.

.

En el castillo de Nerima todo era jolgorio. El rey Soun había ordenado preparar mucha comida para agasajar a los heroicos vencedores del asedio al reino y las bandejas con suculentos platillos llenaban la larga mesa del comedor y una segunda mesa que habían improvisado junto a la otra.

Kuno y Soun brindaban, vaciando las botellas de vino que tan bien habían resguardado para pasar el sitio, abrazados, se rellenaban las copas el uno al otro y cantaban juntos viejas canciones del ejército de Nerima.

Los soldados se amontonaban cerca de ellos, también vaciando botellas y gritando «¡hurra, hurra!» entre canción y canción. En el otro extremo de la mesa descansaban las escuderas, rodeando siempre a Akane, y las otras dos princesas. Nabiki tenía un gesto aburrido mientras veía tontear a su padre.

—Qué idiotez —murmuró—, ¿acaso no se dan cuenta de que esta vez tuvimos suerte? Nos estamos quedando sin recursos y no podremos soportar otro ataque frontal como este. Tenemos que pensar una estrategia.

—Nabiki, debes dejar que alivien su corazón con la alegría del triunfo, luego podremos pensar en eso —aconsejó Kasumi sonriéndole con dulzura.

—¿Y qué tal si Ryoga y los orcos se reagrupan y vuelven mañana mismo? —inquirió Nabiki—. Si vuelvo a encontrarme cara a cara con ese ser tan desagradable, yo… —un escalofrío de miedo le recorrió la espalda, y tomó una de las botellas para servirse un poco de licor también. Luego apuró el vaso de un trago.

—Nabiki tiene razón —dijo Akane preocupada, con profundas ojeras bajo los ojos. Aún no había tocado la comida—. No podremos soportar otro asedio como este.

—Debemos tener valor —dijo Kasumi alargando el brazo por encima de la mesa para tomarle una mano con cariño.

—Tus palabras no nos van a dar más leños o brea —dijo Nabiki—, que también casi se nos acabaron.

—Podemos preparar más brea… —sugirió Kasumi.

—¿Quemando qué madera? —preguntó Nabiki sirviéndose más licor.

—Ah…

—Bueno, podríamos quemar las casas abandonadas cerca del muro —dijo Akane. Al ver que no la interrumpieron, un poco insegura continuó—, usar las puertas, muebles, paredes, todo lo que sea combustible para crear más brea, y también flechas y lo que necesitemos.

—Vaya, parece que alguien sí piensa aquí —exclamó Nabiki, mirando otra vez a su padre el rey y al resto de los hombres—. Ordenaré que comiencen apenas amanezca. Los aldeanos que no estuvieron en la batalla podrán encargarse de eso, y así daremos descanso a nuestros soldados.

—Pero, Nabiki, los aldeanos están muy asustados para trabajar cerca del muro —intervino Kasumi.

—No te preocupes, de eso te vas a encargar tú.

Kasumi se la quedó mirando con una mano en la mejilla.

—Todo arreglado entonces —dijo Nabiki, con mejor ánimo—. Además tenemos a Ranma, que demostró su valía en la batalla. La próxima podríamos emplearlo directamente en contra de Ryoga y…

—¿Dónde está Ranma? —preguntó Akane de pronto.

—No sé, por ahí —respondió Nabiki moviendo la mano, más preocupada de volver a sus planes.

—Creo que ha ido a buscar agua para transformarse en hombre —dijo Kasumi, con una tierna sonrisa—, quizás está en la cocina…

Akane se levantó y dejó la mesa rápidamente, dejando a Kasumi con las palabras en los labios.

—¿Akane?

—Necesito hablar con él —dijo la princesa, con una mano en su pecho y los ojos brillantes.

.

.

Comenzaba a amanecer cuando Ryoga el rompe-rocas llegó al campo de flores silvestres. El demonio olisqueó el aire puro, limpio y perfumado de la mañana haciendo un gesto de asco; traía el brazo cercenado apretado contra el cuerpo y una bolsita de cuero en su mano sana.

El prado estaba absolutamente vacío, las florcitas amarillas y violetas se mecían suave con la pequeña brisa que hacía mover también los cabellos castaños del flequillo del orco. Sus ojos oscuros miraron fieramente a un lado y al otro, después tiró la bolsita de cuero en el suave hierba.

—Rosa Negra, ¡te ordeno aparecer!... Te he traído un regalo —habló con voz ronca y profunda el rompe-rocas.

La brisa cruzó de nuevo, arremolinándose en torno a sus pies, y el orco se impacientó.

—Rosa Negra… ¡Bruja Kodachi, aparece! —exclamó, y algunas aves echaron a volar en un árbol cercano.

Entonces poco a poco la oscuridad fue tiñendo el prado, mientras las flores se transformaban en rosas negras llenas de espinas, que crecían, moviéndose como una marea bajo sus pies. Ryoga se apartó, frunciendo el ceño al ver bailar a las rosas, pegadas unas con otras. Las rosas se elevaron, levantando la bolsita de cuero, que se abrió revelando los pequeños huesos blancos que había dentro.

—OJOJOJOJO…

La estridente risa rompió la tranquilidad de la mañana, Ryoga se tapó un oído con su mano sana.

—Kodachi —murmuró el orco.

—OJOJOJOJOJO… Huesos humanos, ¡y tan frescos! —dijo alegre la voz, Ryoga giró a un lado y al otro, sin ver a nadie—. Lo que vienes a pedir debe ser algo muy, _muy_ importante. ¡Jojojo! —Ryoga siguió viendo a un lado y al otro, mientras la marea de rosas se movía—. ¿Verdad, general orco? —escuchó el susurró en su oído y dio un respingo.

La bruja Kodachi estaba de pie a su lado, con el largo cabello negro recogido en una alta coleta y su yukata de seda, de color púrpura, con estampado de rosas negras, caída en los hombros, revelando una piel tan blanca que no parecía estar viva. Sus ojos oscuros y brillantes, con los bordes enrojecidos y las ojeras profundamente marcadas, se arrugaron cuando sonrió curvando su boca pintada de rojo. Se pasó la lengua por los labios, y al asomar la punta entre los dientes, pareció ser una lengua puntiaguda como la de una serpiente.

—Oh, cuánta desesperación, cuánto dolor y cuánta ira puedo presentir en tu torpe y horrible corazón, general orco —siguió diciendo Kodachi, moviéndose a un lado y al otro, como si flotara sobre el mar de rosas. Ryoga pudo ver que, en verdad, no veía sus pies, la yukata, muy larga, se arrastraba por el suelo, mimetizándose y mezclándose con las rosas, como si de ahí naciera, como la raíz de un árbol.

—Rosa Negra… he venido a proponerte un trato —dijo Ryoga.

La bruja Kodachi soltó una risotada que hizo temblar todo el prado.

—¿Trato? ¿Un tonto y mediocre orco como tú?

La bruja volvió a reír y movió las manos, girando, como si bailara. Los huesos que había en la bolsita se movieron bajo un encantamiento, siguiendo sus dedos, y salieron uno a uno, flotando en el aire.

—Qué placentero es reír con tus tontas palabras, pobre y triste general —dijo Kodachi volviendo a reírse. Del prado de rosas negras se elevaron ahora esqueletos enteros, que comenzaron a moverse a su alrededor, danzando, mientras ella tarareaba una canción.

La bruja movió de nuevo las manos y los huesos que Ryoga había traído flotaron más allá, completando el pie de uno de los esqueletos.

—Es sobre Ranma, el rey demonio —dijo Ryoga mirándola atentamente.

Los esqueletos detuvieron su baile cuando Kodachi se quedó estática.

—¡Oh! —jadeó extasiada, y desapareció siendo tragada por las rosas.

Ryoga, sorprendido, giró alrededor, buscándola. De pronto, Kodachi volvió a emerger a su lado.

—¿Mi Ranma-sama? ¿El rey demonio? —preguntó embriagada, haciendo saltar a Ryoga por la sorpresa—. Ah, mi hermoso rey de cuerpo musculoso, de largo cabello trenzado que acaricia su tibia espalda. Y sus manos… sus manos que pueden hacer que una mujer… ¡ah! ¡Oh!

Kodachi se dejó caer de espaldas en el colchón de rosas desapareciendo en un estallido de pétalos negros. Luego surgió de nuevo, con las mejillas arreboladas.

—Ranmaa… samaaa… —murmuró entre grititos de placer haciendo que Ryoga tuviera un escalofrío de asco.

Los esqueletos se tomaron de las huesudas manos y comenzaron a girar en torno a ella, coreando «Ranma-sama, Ranma-sama», con vocecitas de niño.

—Mi Ranma-sama, mi rey, mi amado, mi único amor verdadero para siempre —dijo Kodachi.

—Sí, el rey demonio, el que te despreció y te condenó a vivir en esta forma, fuera de este plano —le recordó Ryoga.

—Ahora vivo entre mis rosas negras, vuelvo al mundo por mis rosas negras, estoy aquí para escuchar el llamado de los vasallos de mi amado, entre rosas negras —susurró Kodachi, de nuevo junto a él.

—¡Yo no soy su vasallo! —gritó Ryoga, pero Kodachi ya no estaba a su lado, apareció otra vez en el centro del prado, bailando en medio de la ronda que formaban sus esqueletos.

—Ranma-sama, Ranma-sama —coreaban las osamentas.

—Mi Ranma-sama —decía feliz Kodachi, levantando los brazos.

—¡Tu Ranma-sama te desterró! ¡Condenó tu magia! —recalcó Ryoga.

—Mi rey demonio solo se enojó por mis hábitos —replicó Kodachi—, pero ¿a quién le importa si me como un niñito gordo o dos? Estoy librando a sus padres de un problema después de todo.

—¡Acéptalo! El rey demonio te desterró a este lugar porque le dabas asco, te rechazó cuando quisiste casarte con él —dijo Ryoga señalándola con un dedo—. ¡Es la verdad! Pero hoy podrás vengarte de él, yo dejaré que te vengues.

Kodachi volteó a mirarlo de pronto, con los ojos brillando como brasas, los huesos cayeron al suelo, desarmados, y fueron tragados por las rosas. Ella se desplazó por la marea de flores hasta él.

—¿Vengarme? —inquirió.

—Vengarte, sí —Ryoga se sonrió—. Solo tendrás que…

—¡Nunca me vengaría de mi Ranma-sama! —chilló Kodachi.

Ryoga sintió que una poderosa fuerza lo empujó por el pecho, haciéndolo caer de espaldas sobre las rosas, quiso levantarse pero los tallos con espinas se enredaron en sus brazos y en sus piernas.

—¡Suéltame, bruja! —demandó.

Pero Kodachi no le hacía caso. Andaba de un lado al otro, flotando en la marea de rosas.

—Mi Ranma-sama me ama —dijo—, yo solo me equivoqué en la manera de conquistarlo. Sí, eso es, quise tener su cuerpo, pero fallé. No fui lo suficientemente delicada para poseerlo. Ahora tendré que quedarme con su alma. Sí, sí, así es mejor, su alma me acompañará aquí en mi mundo de rosas negras, bailaremos eternamente, nos amaremos, y al final podré devorar su sabroso corazón —se pasó la lengua por los labios extasiada.

—¡Yo puedo ayudarte a que consigas su alma! —exclamó Ryoga, forcejeando aún para soltarse de las espinas que se clavaban en su carne.

—¿Tú? ¿Mediocre y apestoso general orco? —Kodachi volteó a mirarlo.

—Escúchame y te darás cuenta de que…

Ryoga dejó de hablar cuando Kodachi desapareció una vez más entre las rosas. Pero luego reapareció a su lado, arrodillándose junto a él. Cuando se inclinó sobre su rostro, Ryoga sintió las cosquillas que le hacía su largo cabello en el cuello y los hombros.

—Silencio, mortal —murmuró Kodachi con voz espeluznante—. Me has traído una ofrenda suculenta, sé que quieres algo de mí. Seré yo la que te ayude, tú no podrás serme útil en nada, solo serás el arma con la que podré por fin conquistar a mi Ranma-sama. Me servirás para que pueda quedarme con su alma y jugar con sus huesos por toda la eternidad en mi encierro.

—Kodachi —demandó Ryoga—, quiero que me hagas más poderoso.

—Calla, calla, pequeño general orco —habló Kodachi—, ¿acaso conoces el poder que podría llegar a ofrecerte? ¿Te das cuenta de lo que pides?

—Solo sé que deseo derrotar al rey demonio ¡y quedarme con el trono que me corresponde!

La rosa negra echó la cabeza hacia atrás soltando una sonora carcajada que arrancó pétalos a sus rosas negras.

—Serás mi esclavo, tal como deseas —sentenció.

Los retorcidos tallos de espinas se retrajeron, liberando el brazo de Ryoga que tenía la mano amputada, el orco iba a levantarse de inmediato, pero Kodachi no se lo permitió, tomándole el muñón, encerrándolo entre sus manos y apretando con fuerza.

Ryoga se retorció de dolor, sintió una lava ardiente que se extendía por su brazo y dio un grito al sentir un poder exorbitante que palpitaba en donde debería estar su puño. Al dar el grito y doblar el cuello hacia atrás, rayos de luces salieron de sus ojos y su boca; mientras Kodachi lo observaba relamiéndose los labios.

Al final Ryoga cayó de nuevo de espaldas, cerrando los ojos exhausto y las espinas lo soltaron.

—¿Qué… qué… ocurre? —preguntó después como atontado, intentando abrir los ojos de nuevo.

Kodachi había desaparecido de su lado de nuevo tragada por las rosas, y emergió más allá, girando dichosa, con los esqueletos de nuevo moviéndose en torno a ella.

—Ranma-sama, Ranma-sama, Ranma-sama…

—OJOJOJOJOJOJO…

—¿Qué me hiciste? —preguntó Ryoga sentándose y levantando el brazo, donde ahora en lugar de mano tenía como tallada en roca la cabeza de un león con las fauces abiertas—. ¿Qué me hiciste, Rosa Negra?

—Lo que tanto deseabas, te hice más fuerte —tarareó Kodachi sin dejar de bailar—. Tienes tanta ira en tu corazón que supuse que debía servir para algo, concentra todas tus emociones negativas y tus malos pensamientos, toda tu rabia y tu gran dolor, concéntrate en dirigirlo hasta tu puño y luego… observa simplemente. OJOJOJOJO.

—Yo… —Ryoga tragó saliva levantándose de a poco.

Se paró con las piernas separadas y los brazos a los lados del cuerpo, dejó caer la cabeza sobre el pecho.

—¿Ira? ¿Dolor? ¿Pensamientos negativos? —murmuró mientras su brazo temblaba y la cabeza del león se iluminaba—. Eso… ¡Eso no será un problema!

Levantó el brazo como apuntando a un enemigo invisible, sosteniéndolo por el codo con la otra mano y una potente luz salió de las fauces abiertas del animal, que arrasó una parte del florido prado lleno de rosas, dejándolas completamente calcinadas.

Loas ojos de Ryoga el rompe-rocas brillaron mientras sonreía con pura alegría.

—Él nunca podrá derrotarme con esto —murmuró para sí.

—¡No con mis rosas, idiota! —le gritó Kodachi en el oído materializándose a su lado, y Ryoga dio un respingo—. ¡Vete de aquí antes de que quiera matarte, estúpido vasallo bueno para nada! ¡Y tráeme el alma de mi Ranma-sama o jugaré con tu sucio esqueleto para siempre! ¡¿ENTENDISTE?!

Ryoga levantó el brazo para dispararle un poco de su energía negativa, pero Kodachi la Rosa Negra desapareció llevándose sus rosas y sus esqueletos. El prado estaba de nuevo cubierto de flores amarillas y violetas, con el sol ya alto en el cielo iluminándolo.

Lo único que había cambiado era la marca de pastos calcinados que había quedado sobre la tierra.

.

.

 _continuará_

.

.

Nota de autora: Ahora Ryoga posee el rugido del león, ¿acaso podrá derrotar al rey demonio?

Muchas gracias a todos por leer y especialmente a los que se tomaron un tiempo para comentar: **Haruri Saotome, Azulmitla, Rosefe-123, Esmeralda Saotom, Caro-azuul, Noham, Fhrey** (ese es uno de los capítulos que más me gustó escribir también, y ya quiero escribir más cosas así sobre otros secundarios). Mañana les responderé a todos con más calma.

No olviden pasar por la página de facebook **Fantasy Fiction Estudios** , donde hoy martes 13 celebramos el día del gato negro.

Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	134. El rey demonio (parte 9)

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…._

 **El rey demonio**

 **(parte 9)**

 _…._

 _…_

 _.._

La silueta de las montañas se iluminaba de un tenue dorado. Las sombras de la noche retrocedían en el valle, descubriendo lentamente bosques y praderas, y los campos antes resplandecientes, ahora quemados por la guerra. El rey demonio estaba sentado sobre la baranda del balcón más alto del castillo de Nerima, una de sus piernas colgaba sobre el abismo y la otra la tenía doblada con un pie sobre la baranda. Su larga trenza descansaba por delante de su hombro, sobre su pecho. Con una mano un poco hacia atrás, apoyada en el ancho mármol de la baranda, sostenía el peso de su cuerpo, el otro brazo lo descansaba sobre la rodilla. Su mirada era ausente, como si estuviera más allá del valle y de las montañas, más allá de la guerra, más allá del reino de Nerima, incluso más allá de este mundo.

Así lo descubrió Akane al llegar a las puertas del amplio balcón. Venía apresurada, después de haber buscado por todo el castillo, creyendo que finalmente Ranma sí había decidido irse, y que no tendría oportunidad de agradecerle su ayuda, o de disculparse por no haber sido una buena anfitriona con él; creyó que ya nunca podría volver a verlo y hablarle. Pero al llegar al balcón se quedó de pronto quieta y sin habla.

La silueta de Ranma también se tornó dorada al contraponerse al alba, sus cabellos oscuros se mecieron por la fresca brisa y los mechones danzaron delante de sus ojos azules y profundos. Ella no se atrevió a interrumpirlo, no podía dejar de mirarlo. Ranma parecía ser otro, más maduro, con un gesto de autoridad, poderoso, como si todo el valle a sus pies le perteneciera.

Luego él giró la cabeza, con calma, como si ya hubiera sabido que ella estaba allí desde el principio. El corazón de Akane comenzó a latir acelerado cuando sus ojos la miraron directamente. Sin comprender lo que le estaba ocurriendo de pronto se puso nerviosa enfrentada a esos ojos que no podía dejar de mirar.

—Ranma…

Él esperó a que siguiera hablando.

—Yo… por fin te encuentro —dijo Akane despacio, como si le costara encontrar las palabras para hablar—, creí… que te habías ido.

—Necesitaba pensar un poco —dijo Ranma simplemente, volviendo a mirar al frente, hacia el valle y las montañas más allá—. Quería… estar lejos.

—¿Lejos?

—Todos allí abajo hacen demasiado ruido, como un grupo de borrachos —se quejó Ranma.

—Bueno, ellos… _están borrachos —_ comentó Akane.

—Además, tu hermana Nabiki no dejaba de hacerme preguntas y hablarme sobre qué haríamos luego, y cómo vencer a Ryoga, cuál era mi plan. ¡Maldición! Esa mujer es desesperante.

Akane estaba un poco de acuerdo en eso, y sonrió. Se acercó lentamente hacia la baranda y se detuvo a su lado.

—Lo lamento —dijo, disculpándose también por el comportamiento de los demás—, pero yo también quisiera hacerte una pregunta.

Ranma volteó a mirarla y de nuevo Akane se quedó viendo aquellos ojos azules que le habían quitado el aliento.

—¿Tú también? ¿Qué les pasa a todos? ¿Por qué tienen tanto afán de preguntar cosas los hu…? —el rey demonio se detuvo de pronto—… la gente —dijo después.

—¿Por qué no te fuiste? —preguntó Akane en seguida—. Te di la oportunidad de escapar del castillo, pero te quedaste, incluso nos ayudase a ganar la batalla. Si no hubiera sido por ti… admito que habríamos sido derrotados. Salvaste a Nabiki y a Kasumi de Ryoga, como ya me habías salvado a mí antes.

—Bueno, no es para tanto, en realidad Ryoga era pan comido —replicó él encogiéndose de hombros.

—Yo… sé que te debemos todo —admitió Akane, decir aquellas palabras le costaba bastante, siempre había intentado ser fuerte, lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder defender a todo el reino de Nerima solo con el apoyo de sus hermanas. Durante años había hecho lo imposible también para no caer en aquel truco de que un hombre llegara a verla desnuda y así tener derecho de desposarla, no había necesitado de ningún hombre. Ellas y sus hermanas habían logrado ganar a los orcos antes, pero recién se daba cuenta del verdadero peligro que representaban, recién luego de aquel terrible asedio al que habían sobrevivido comprendía que Ryoga el rompe-rocas no se detendría ante nada, porque el rey demonio tampoco se detendría, y si vencían a Ryoga el rey demonio mandaría más tropas, más orcos o quizás qué otros monstruos a atacar Nerima, hasta que quebraran todas sus defensas y ya no hubiera nada que ellas pudieran hacer para impedirlo—. Ranma, sin ti no habríamos podido ganar, y no quiero pensar lo que podría estar pasando en este momento.

—Sí, soy bastante bueno, ¿verdad? —Ranma sonrió de costado—. Aunque, debo decir que como hombre peleo mucho mejor que como mujer.

—Eso… quisiera poder verlo algún día —habló Akane con sinceridad—. Dime realmente, ¿por qué no te marchaste?

—Yo… no lo sé —Ranma se puso serio. Había estado dándole vueltas al mismo asunto durante horas, ¿por qué corrió tras Akane cuando escucharon los cuernos que llamaban a la batalla? Había sido un impulso, un tonto impulso simplemente, en que había sentido que si no iba con ella y la ayudaba, Akane podría salir muy lastimada, o incluso peor. Y se negaba a aceptar algo así.

¿Podría ser que estando tanto tiempo entre los humanos su parte que no era demonio estaba empatizando con ellos?

—De verdad… no lo sé —repitió abrumado.

Akane, de pronto, soltó una risita y Ranma volteó a mirarla con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Te estás burlando de mí? —inquirió él.

—No —Akane negó con la cabeza, sin poder calmar su risa alegre y distendida—, no me burlo.

Ranma la miró extrañado, como si observara a una rara criatura que nunca antes había visto.

—¿Entonces? —demandó.

—Solo que… —Akane inclinó el rostro y se puso a jugar nerviosa con sus dedos— lo encuentro divertido, que no sepas por qué te quedaste, pero lo hayas hecho de todas formas —alzó el rostro y le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa—. Gracias, Ranma, por quedarte con nosotros.

Ranma miró aquella sonrisa en su rostro, sus alegres ojos castaños, sus pequeñas manos moviéndose provocándole un misterioso pero agradable escalofrío en la nuca, el sol reflejándose en su cabello y resaltando el carmín rosado de esas dulces mejillas; y sintió que la boca comenzaba a movérsele por sí sola.

—¿Akane?

—Sí.

—Sobre el rey demonio… en realidad yo…

Escucharon un extraño sonido, como el chisporroteo del fuego, y en medio del balcón apareció una gran llamarada de fuego azul, de lenguas más altas que un hombre, que luego descendieron hasta extinguirse, dejando ver la figura de una persona. El hombre, de larga túnica de mangas amplias miró alrededor un poco desconcertado, y luego se acomodó los anteojos al tiempo que se atusaba sus bigotes de topo.

Akane hizo un gesto de horror llevándose las dos manos a la boca, y Ranma lo miró sorprendido.

—¿Mousse?

—¡Su egocentrísima maldad! —exclamó Mousse dando un paso hacia adelante y después haciendo una pequeña reverencia—. ¡Lo he estado buscando por todas partes! ¿Quién iba a pensar que de todos los mundos a los que podría haber ido, se encontraría precisamente en el de los humanos? Aunque, para serle franco, la reina Nodoka fue quien lo sugirió, y como de costumbre no se equivocó. Su Alteza Nodoka dijo que quizá su lado humano comenzaba a pedirle un poco más de contacto con los de su misma especie, ¿una idea interesante, no cree? Si me permite, creo que en realidad los humanos son bastante poco dados a buscar el contacto con los demonios, incluso en ocasiones no se toleran entre ellos.

—Mousse, creo que este no es un buen momento —habló Ranma entre dientes.

—Lo sé, lo sé, estoy hablando demasiado —el señor de los topos se acomodó los anteojos—, es urgente que regrese a su trono demoníaco, hay varios problemas en la corte que requieren su pronta intervención. Debemos irnos cuanto antes.

—¿Trono… demoníaco? —repitió Akane dando un paso hacia atrás, pasando la vista de Ranma a aquel extraño sujeto aparecido allí en su balcón.

—De acuerdo, te explicaré todo lo que ha ocurrido —dijo Ranma levantando una mano.

—Oh, lo lamento, su egocentrísima maldad, no me di cuenta de que estaba con alguien —se disculpó Mousse.

—¿Quién…? —Akane tragó saliva—, ¿quién es usted? ¿Qué está haciendo en mi castillo?

—Lamento mis modales, es por la urgencia —respondió el hombre—. Buenas noches, ¿o son días ya?, no sé cómo estamos en diferencia de horarios, ejem… soy Mousse, señor de los topos, primer ministro de su excelencia el rey demonio, Ranma Saotome —Akane se quedó de piedra, Mousse volteó a mirar al rey demonio—. Su excelencia, al encontrarlo aquí, ¿debo suponer que Nerima ya está bajo nuestro mando? Si es así…

—¡No! —exclamó Akane y buscó a tientas el mango de su espada, pero no lo encontró, y tampoco su cinturón, se había despojado de todo eso antes de sentarse a la mesa—. ¡Nerima es libre!

—Oh, vaya —comentó Mousse confundido.

—¡Tú! —Akane apuntó con su dedo a Ranma—. ¡Eres un demonio! ¡Un maldito demonio! ¿Cómo pudiste engañarnos de esa manera?

—¡Te dije que puedo explicarte todo! —contraatacó Ranma.

—En realidad, su majestad es solo mitad demonio, porque su madre es humana —indicó Mousse, interviniendo mientras metía las manos dentro de las mangas de su túnica.

—¡Vete y danos un momento! —le espetó Ranma señalándolo con su mano abierta.

—Pero, su majestad, es urgente que…

Mousse desapareció en una bola de fuego azul. Akane jadeó sorprendida, abriendo los ojos como platos.

—Tú… tú puedes hacer magia —murmuró dando otro paso hacia atrás.

—Claro que puedo, soy el rey demonio —replicó Ranma, con los ojos llameantes.

—Entonces… todo es un engaño —dijo Akane con los labios temblorosos—, tú, la maldición, Ranko…

—Escúchame, esto no es lo que parece… bueno, un poco, pero…

—¿Qué es lo que buscas? ¿Por qué entraste a mi hogar con engaños?... —Akane se sonrojó de pronto—. ¿Por qué me viste desnuda? ¿Qué es lo que buscabas, maldito pervertido?

—¡Te dije que eso fue un malentendido! —exclamó Ranma.

—Entonces, ¿qué quieres? ¿Planeabas tomar el castillo engañándonos a todos y asesinándonos mientras dormíamos?

—¿Qué? —dijo Ranma desconcertado—. ¿Para qué iba a hacer eso?

—No creas que será fácil lo que planeas —dijo Akane irguiéndose—, quizá seas el rey demonio, pero no te tengo miedo. Lucharé, aunque sea con mis propias manos, y aunque tenga que entregar mi vida, nunca dejaré que te apoderes de Nerima.

—Mira, no exageres…

—¡Confié en ti! Creí que eras una buena persona, nos ayudaste a ganar la batalla… No lo entiendo, no entiendo por qué hiciste eso, qué era lo que buscabas —Akane ahogó un sollozo apretando los labios—. No importa, aunque no tenga armas para luchar, aún así gritaré tan fuerte que todo el castillo me oirá y vendrán a…

Akane se quedó en silencio sorprendida, porque Ranma había desaparecido, pero él reapareció un segundo después, muy cerca de ella, tomándola por un brazo para que no pudiera escapar y poniéndole la otra mano en la boca justo a tiempo, antes de que Akane chillara de miedo y sorpresa.

—No entiendo por qué los humanos no se callan nunca, ¿por qué tienen que estar hablando todo el tiempo? —dijo Ranma mirándola a los ojos, sosteniendo la mano firmemente en la boca de ella—. ¡Ya dejen de mirar sus propios ombligos por una vez! Soy el rey demonio, sí, ¿pero crees que necesito tretas para conquistar este pequeño reino? Yo solo podría derribar este castillo entero si quisiera, tampoco vine porque me interesaran sus estúpidas leyes de matrimonio o verte desnuda. Vine porque se me antojó, porque estaba ahogándome de aburrimiento en mi reino y porque este país ha sido el más difícil de conquistar, no como los demás, que se arrodillaron a mis pies solo al escuchar mi nombre —Akane forcejeó para intentar liberarse—. Y por si te interesa saber, no me gusta conquistar reinos y pueblos, es solo algo que debo hacer, así como es tu deber ser princesa de este lugar. No es algo que me agrade, pero debo hacerlo.

Akane se quedó quieta y lo miró a los ojos, él le sostuvo la mirada mientras seguía hablando.

—Desde los doce años, cuando mi padre decidió mandar a volar sus responsabilidades, he tenido que ocuparme del trono —dijo Ranma—. Siempre teniendo que soportar que dudaran de mí solo porque soy mitad humano, teniendo que demostrar mi poder, intentando sobrevivir a cada ocasión en que alguien quería arrebatarme el trono y mi lugar. He luchado por conquistar todas las tierras que he podido, solo por mi madre, porque soy lo único que tiene y porque si no fuera así la habrían matado, solo porque no es como ellos. ¿Te suena familiar el trato? Demonios o humanos, no se diferencian mucho en realidad, he conocido los dos bandos.

Akane tragó saliva, y Ranma pudo ver la mirada avergonzada y culpable en el rostro de ella.

—Si te dejo libre, ¿no gritarás? —le preguntó.

Akane asintió despacio y él retiró la mano, pero aún la siguió tomando por el brazo.

—Entiendo que… estamos en bandos opuestos y es inútil que nos entendamos —dijo Akane en un hilo de voz.

—Escucha, no tengo nada contra tu reino o tu gente, incluso me caen bien… algunos pocos. Solo debo hacer lo que se espera de mí —indicó Ranma.

—Sí… entiendo… —respondió Akane, aún con el cuerpo temblando por todo lo que acababa de ocurrir—. Sé que no has sido… malvado en realidad. Ryoga el rompe-rocas fue quien…

—Mira, tampoco me agrada el cerdo de Ryoga, se toma demasiadas atribuciones —siguió diciendo Ranma—, al final tendré que matarlo yo mismo.

Akane volvió a mirarlo, sus labios temblaron vacilantes.

—Ranma, tú…

Otra vez un fuego azul apareció en medio del balcón y emergió el señor de los topos.

—¿De nuevo, Mousse? —dijo Ranma irritado—. ¡Estoy en medio de algo!

—Lo lamento, señor, no quería interrumpir sus rituales de cortejo, me doy cuenta de que así es como a las humanas les gusta, ya comprendo, por eso Shampoo…

—¡Mousse! —vociferó el rey demonio.

Akane se sorprendió e inquietó al mismo tiempo por aquella latente maldad que pareció emanar del cuerpo de Ranma, pero aquel hombre-topo llamado Mousse no se inmutó.

—Esto es de suma importancia, su majestad —Mousse movió sus bigotes de topo—. Hay varias facciones alzadas en su contra, desean arrebatarle el trono, han puesto su larga ausencia como excusa de debilidad de su parte.

—Esos idiotas —murmuró Ranma con los ojos ardiendo.

—Me temo que la facción de los orcos está totalmente sublevada —informó Mousse—. El general Ryoga intenta arrebatarle el poder y para eso incluso él… —vaciló con temor a la reacción de su señor.

—¿Qué hizo ahora? —quiso saber Ranma.

—Se ha aliado con la Rosa Negra.

Ranma entrecerró los ojos rechinando los dientes.

—Ese estúpido cerdo ha ido demasiado lejos…

.

.

 _continuará_

 _._

 _._

Nota de autora: Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo :D

 **Rosefe-123** : Ahora todo ha sido revelado, ¿qué hará Ranma a continuación? ¿Y qué hará Akane? Muchas gracias por leer, espero que te siga gustando la historia. Besos.

 **Haruri Saotome:** Sí, la verdad está muy desesperado, no entiende que es muy peligroso aliarse con Kodachi. Besos para vos.

 **Ivarodsan** : Muchas gracias, me encanta que te haya gustado :) Pues no sé en realidad todo lo que ocurrirá, pero sí será una buena batalla entre Ranma y Ryoga al final, veremos jeje. Te mando besos.

 **Esmeralda Saotom** : Gracias, me alegro de que te guste tanto; en realidad no aparecerán esos personajes, aunque Noham dice que se imagina que Akari es una de las concubinas que tiene Ryoga, ¿será así? jaja. Besos para vos.

 **Zagashi** : Muchas gracias :D En realidad para mí Ryoga tampoco es malo, solo está obsesionado con Ranma, pero bueno, alguien tenía que hacer de malo, y como tantas veces es Shampoo o Ukyo, ahora le tocó a él. Espero que te siga gustando. Besos.

 **Caro-azuul** : Sí, creo que Ranma podrá vencerlo, aunque no será fácil, jeje. Pues sí, la verdad es muy divertido tener un esposo que ame lo mismo que yo :D, conversamos mucho de las historias y él me da muchas ideas para los fics de esta colección, y quiero creer que yo lo ayudo un poco con los suyos también XD. Qué bueno que puedas disfrutar nuestras historias, para eso las escribimos. Te mando muchos besos.

 **Noham** : Te juro que todo eso fue por ver _Vikingos_ (y mucho leer _El Señor de los Anillos_ XD). No había pensado en eso, pero creo que en casi todas mis historias los hombres son unos inútiles y las mujeres deben salvar el día XD, bueno, como en la historia original de Ranma, ¿no? Beso.

Gracias por leer. No olviden que me pueden encontrar en facebook en **Fantasy Fiction Estudios** por cualquier duda, sugerencia o música que quieran proponer como banda sonora.

Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	135. El rey demonio (parte 10)

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **El rey demonio**

 **(parte 10)**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

El rey demonio daba largos pasos andando de un lado al otro del balcón, con las manos tomadas detrás de la espalda y su larga trenza ondeando en el aire cada vez que giraba hacia el otro lado para continuar caminando.

Akane estaba quieta cerca de la baranda, siguiendo sus pasos uno a uno, sin despegarle la vista, luego del momento inicial de sorpresa ahora sentía que todo parecía en realidad un sueño, como si no formara parte de ese mundo. Ese enemigo poderoso al que le habían temido por tanto tiempo daba la impresión de ser una persona común y corriente, con grandes cualidades y grandes defectos, que intentaba llevar un reino con los obstáculos que siempre se presentaban en el camino. ¿Qué tan diferente podía ser de ellos, los habitantes de Nerima? ¿Si ella hubiera nacido demonio, no estaría del otro lado, buscando la manera de dominar el reino de Nerima a toda costa?

Akane suspiró, sintiendo que todo el cansancio acumulado se depositaba en sus hombros y en su cuello; los músculos lastimados en la batalla, que se habían esforzado al máximo, comenzaban a tirar y pedirle reposo. Sus heridas, que habían sido atendidas con rapidez, empezaban a escocer porque ya se pasaba el efecto de las hierbas que le habían dado a beber.

Escuchó la tosecilla de aquel extraño sujeto llamado Mousse, que llamó la atención de ella pero también del rey demonio.

Ranma se volvió hacia él con el rostro sombrío.

—Si me permite, su excelencia —dijo Mousse—, ¿cuáles serán los pasos a seguir ahora? Detener y condenar a Ryoga y los suyos por sublevación sería fácil, pero estando la Rosa Negra involucrada…

—Lo sé —replicó Ranma—. Tengo que pensar con cuidado qué hacer.

—La Rosa… —Akane habló despacio, los otros dos hombres la miraron—, la Rosa Negra, la bruja Kodachi, es solo una leyenda, una historia para asustar a los niños.

Ranma soltó una risotada seca.

—Ojalá esa maldita bruja fuera solo un cuento —dijo Ranma con desprecio.

—La bruja Kodachi es muy real —intervino Mousse—, o antes lo era por lo menos. Nieta de un antiguo y poderoso demonio, desde pequeña ejercitó y desarrolló sus poderes mágicos al extremo, lo que la llevó a tener un… desequilibrio.

—Está completamente loca —acotó Ranma.

—Además, se obsesionó con obtener el amor del rey demonio usando todo tipo de tretas, pociones y hechizos, buscando desposarlo. Claro que su egocentrísima maldad no cayó en sus trucos, y en cambio la desterró a vivir eternamente en el limbo entre los planos, podríamos decir que la bruja Kodachi no está en ninguna parte, aunque su maldad aún puede llegar hasta nosotros.

—Si ella no está en ninguna parte… entonces ¿cómo Ryoga el rompe-rocas consiguió aliarse con ella? —preguntó Akane.

—Es posible atraerla con algún tipo de ofrenda, de seguro usó huesos humanos.

—¿Humanos? —Akane palideció.

—Posiblemente de niños… ah, lo siento, ¿es que no conoce de dónde viene esa historia que dice que Kodachi se come a los niños? —inquirió Mousse perplejo al ver que Akane se sostenía con una mano de la baranda del balcón—. Pues, en pocas palabras, Kodachi puede hacerse presente con sus rosas negras donde sea, pero es inofensiva, no puede hacer nada en ninguno de los planos; lo único que puede hacer es manifestar su poder valiéndose de alguien más, en este caso Ryoga.

—Basta de tanta charla —intervino Ranma—. Mousse, quiero que prepares a mi ejército, tendré que matar a Ryoga para que entiendan que no hay nada que puedan hacer para derrotarme y quitarme el trono. ¿En cuánto tiempo podrá estar listo?

—Ah… pues —Mousse movió su hocico de topo nervioso.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Su egocentrísima maldad… como le informé, las facciones que se han levantado en su contra son poderosas —explicó Mousse—, quienes le son leales han decidido mantenerse al margen de la situación y observar quién será el vencedor en esta contienda. Por lo que veo, serán leales a quién triunfe, sea usted o Ryoga.

—¡Esos malditos cobardes! —exclamó Ranma—. ¿Cómo siquiera pueden dudar de mi poder que me comparan a ese cerdo? Recuérdame deshacerme de ellos apenas vuelva a la corte.

—Claro, su excelencia —Mousse hizo una pequeña reverencia.

—Entonces… ¿no tienes ejército? —dijo de pronto Akane dando un paso hacia adelante.

—¡Sí lo tengo! —replicó Ranma. Miró a su primer ministro— Deben quedar algunos demonios valientes por ahí dispuestos a luchar por su verdadero rey.

Mousse prefirió guardar un respetuoso silencio.

—Rayos… —murmuró Ranma. Sus ojos se encendieron con maldad—. Al fin y al cabo no los necesito, soy el auténtico rey demonio, el gran Ranma Saotome, yo solo mataré a Ryoga y todos sus estúpidos seguidores.

—No se lo aconsejaría, señor —habló seriamente Mousse. Ranma lo observó con el ceño fruncido—. No sabemos cuánto poder ha podido conseguir de la bruja Kodachi, enfrentarlo sin más podría ser una muerte segura. Si eso ocurriera su madre estaría en serio peligro, y yo también, su excelencia.

—Entonces, ¿qué quieres que haga? —preguntó Ranma de mal humor.

—Podríamos hacer una alianza —intervino Akane irguiéndose, levantando la frente.

Ranma la miró lentamente, de arriba abajo, y Akane de pronto recordó la escena ocurrida en el baño del ala de mujeres. Sonrojándose, intentó apartar esos pensamientos.

—Explícate —ordenó el rey demonio.

—El ejército de Nerima podría ayudarte a recuperar tu trono y matar a Ryoga —dijo Akane.

—¿Una alianza con los humanos? —preguntó Mousse sorprendido.

—Hemos demostrado nuestra valía una y otra vez —dijo Akane—, los demonios no han podido tomar nuestro reino.

—Eso sería solo cosa de tiempo —dijo Ranma cruzándose de brazos—, además, estuvieron muy cerca la última vez, y de no ser por mi gran ayuda Ryoga estaría sentado en la mesa de tu padre, y aprovechándose de ti y tus hermanas.

—Señor, ¿usted ayudó a este reino en contra de los orcos? —preguntó Mousse de pronto, mirándolo atentamente.

—B-Bueno… yo… —Ranma tartamudeó.

—Así es —respondió Akane por él, dando otro paso al frente—, eso quiere decir que ya establecimos la alianza. El rey demonio nos ayudó contra las tropas de orcos, ahora es momento de devolverle el favor.

—Eso no te lo crees ni tú, niñita —replicó Ranma—. ¿Qué pides a cambio?

Akane asintió.

—La libertad de Nerima, los demonios no podrán volver a atacar nuestro territorio e intentar dominarlo. Nunca más —indicó Akane.

—No puede hacerse —dictaminó Ranma.

—¡¿Por qué?! —exclamó Akane desesperada.

—Iría en contra de mi reputación —respondió Ranma.

—¿Qué dices?

—Una alianza entre humanos y demonios es algo que no se ha hecho en mucho tiempo —explicó Mousse—, nunca ha sido bien visto, pero podría sugerir que los tiempos cambian.

—Tú solo quieres salvar tu pellejo —musitó Ranma.

—El mío y el de otras buenas personas, incluyendo a su madre, señor… y también mi esposa Shampoo.

—¿Acaso sería tan malo luchar codo a codo en la batalla? —dijo Akane—. Ya lo hicimos, y resultó bien.

—Lo malo no es eso —dijo Ranma—, no puedo dejar que este reino sea independiente, va en contra de mi plan de dominio. ¡Tengo todo un imperio en el que pensar! Si los demás reinos se enteran del privilegio del que goza Nerima podrían osar levantarse en mi contra.

—Entonces, déjalos libres —replicó Akane.

—¡Soy un monarca! No puedo hacer tal cosa. Esos reinos han caído bajo mi poder, y ahora forman parte de mi imperio, no puedo debilitarme, soy el rey demonio.

—Pues si no tienes un ejército para luchar contra Ryoga morirás y perderás todo tu imperio —Akane se encogió de hombros y miró hacia el costado.

—¿Puedo sugerir algo? —intervino Mousse—. La alianza podría prosperar, el reino de Nerima quedaría bajo la potestad de la corte demoníaca, pero podría actuar con independencia.

—¿Puede hacerse? —preguntó Akane esperanzada. La única manera de parar el conflicto era aquella, sabía que si Ranma ya no era el monarca, Ryoga sería demasiado fuerte la próxima vez, y de seguro conquistaría todo el reino sin benevolencia.

—Entonces, ¿es como un engaño? —quiso saber Ranma—. Los dominaré, pero en realidad no.

—Luego, con más calma, podrían discutirse los pormenores —explicó Mousse—; pero por el momento, digamos que se trata de una relación de mutuo beneficio en donde ambos reinos son iguales.

Ranma y Akane cruzaron miradas, ella expectante, y el rey demonio poniendo una cara seria de pocos amigos. Al final echó la trenza hacia atrás sobre el hombro y respondió.

—Sea.

Akane estuvo a punto de saltar de alegría.

—Tenemos que empezar con los preparativos cuanto antes —indicó Mousse.

—De acuerdo, tenemos que hablar con mi padre el rey —dijo Akane—. Bajemos, pero déjenme que hable primero, pediré verlo en privado y podremos hacer el trato, con mis hermanas y tu servicial primer ministro.

Mousse sonrió mientras inclinaba la cabeza, agradeciendo el cumplido.

—Vamos, entonces —dijo el rey demonio avanzando.

Mousse se apresuró a abrir la puerta del balcón, cuando Ranma estuvo junto a él, de pronto lo miró extrañado.

—¿Qué te pasó, Mousse? —preguntó estudiando su rostro.

—¿Qué cosa, señor?... Ah, se refiere a esto —Mousse se pasó los dedos por los marcas de viejos arañazos que cruzaban su mejilla izquierda—. Son solo algunas de las marcas que mi bella esposa Shampoo me ha dejado. Acabo de comprender que quizá su ímpetu y espíritu apasionado se deba a que está haciendo su parte en el ritual de cortejo.

—Ya veo —comentó Ranma mientras salían al pasillo—. Entonces, ¿así se comportan las humanas?, mi madre nunca me habló de estas cosas. Ya veo por qué las hermanas Tendo son tan aguerridas, están en la edad de tener marido.

—¿Qué es lo que están cuchicheando? —preguntó Akane escandalizada.

.

.

Al llegar al comedor, Akane se adelantó a abrir las puertas y los tres entraron. Aún continuaban festejando, un grupo de soldados junto a los cocineros habían improvisado una pequeña orquesta, golpeando ollas y copas de cristal con los cubiertos, otros habían tomado los taburetes a modo de tambores. Otro soldado soplaba medio borracho el cuerno, como si llamara a batalla.

Algunos habían sido vencidos por el sueño y dormitaban tirados en el piso del comedor, o con el cuerpo a medias sobre las mesas. La única que permanecía muy recta en su silla era Kasumi, hablando sonriente con Nabiki, que estaba acodada en la mesa, aún con la botella de licor en una mano. El rey Soun seguía en la cabecera, intentando no cerrar los ojos, mientras Kuno, colgado de sus hombros, le prometía toda clase de cosas si le daba la mano de Akane. O de Nabiki. O de Kasumi.

Akane atravesó el comedor, seguida de Ranma, con Mousse detrás de ellos mirando a un lado y al otro, estudiando las costumbres humanas con mucho interés.

—Papá… necesito hablarte —dijo Akane.

—Hermanita, por fin vuelves —sonrió Kasumi.

Nabiki se enderezó y la miró, afilando la vista.

—¿Y quién es tu invitado? —inquirió Nabiki.

—De eso precisamente quiero hablar —replicó Akane, intentando hacerse escuchar por encima del ruido de la «orquesta». El soldado con el cuerno decidió que ese era buen momento para hacerlo sonar tocando la retirada de la batalla—. Papá, yo…

—¿Hija? ¡Ah, pero si es Akane! —dijo Soun Tendo riendo y haciendo temblar su bigote. Codeó a Kuno—. Es mi hija, Akane —le informó.

Akane puso los ojos en blanco. Ranma gruñó impaciente. Se adelantó y habló con voz profunda y potente, que se escuchó por encima del ruido.

—Atención —dijo—, soy Ranma Saotome, el rey demonio. Y todos ustedes están bajo mi dominio.

Todos los presentes se quedaron callados y voltearon la cabeza a mirarlo, entonces pudieron ver el aura maligna que lo envolvía. El soldado dejó caer el cuerno de sus manos temblorosas al mirar los ojos de fuego del rey demonio.

Y todos empezaron a gritar al mismo tiempo. Corrieron intentando escapar, Soun Tendo se escondió detrás de su silla y Kuno lo siguió.

—¿El rey demonio? —repitió Nabiki mientras Kasumi se cubría la boca con las manos.

—¡Silencio! —ordenó Ranma levantando una mano y las puertas del comedor se cerraron y atrancaron—. El primero que hable morirá.

Todos dieron un respingo y varias mujeres comenzaron a sollozar.

—¡Las que lloren también morirán! —espetó Ranma mirándolas, y las mujeres se encogieron.

Akane tragó saliva.

—Ranma, por favor…

—Señor, esta no es buena manera de comenzar las negociaciones diplomáticas —comentó Mousse junto a él.

—Akane, ¿qué significa esto? —preguntó Nabiki poniéndose de pie—. ¿Tú sabías todo esto?

—No, Nabiki, acabo de saberlo —respondió su hermana.

—No entiendo qué haces con nuestro enemigo —comentó Kasumi poniéndose una mano en la mejilla.

—¡Soldados! ¡Pónganse de pie! El enemigo está en nuestro castillo —dijo Nabiki dando órdenes.

Los hombres obedecieron de a poco, reticentes, empujándose unos a otros para no ser el que estuviera delante. Se quedaron a varios metros del rey demonio, temiendo avanzar.

—No, Nabiki, por favor —intervino Akane—, no es lo que crees. El rey demonio necesita nuestra ayuda, está dispuesto a negociar una alianza para la paz.

—¿Qué?

—Papá, por favor, te necesitamos para esto —llamó Akane.

Soun Tendo asomó la cabeza por encima de la silla.

—¿A mí? —dijo vacilante.

—Sí, papá.

—Pero, hija, ¿cómo es posible que el rey demonio nos haya ayudado peleando contra sus propios hombres? —preguntó el rey sin salir del escondite—. No tiene sentido.

—No temas, Akane Tendo —Kuno salió de su escondite y tragó saliva. Se enderezó—, yo te salvaré en esta hora aciaga, y ganaré tu amor y todas sus dádivas al recuperarte de las garras del rey demonio en justa contienda.

Desenvainó la espada con un sonido metálico, pero se quedó allí, sin animarse a avanzar. Mientras tanto, Ranma lo observaba aburrido.

—¿Comenzaremos con el tratado de una vez o no? No tengo tiempo que perder, ¡debo recuperar mi trono! —espetó.

—¿De qué se trata todo esto? —se interesó Nabiki.

—Es posible hacer una alianza con el rey demonio para que no invada nuestro territorio —explicó Akane.

—¿Cómo podría ser eso? —dijo Kasumi sorprendida.

—Si me permiten —intervino Mousse dando un paso hacia adelante—. Es un trato beneficioso para ambas partes, donde el reino de Nerima continuaría como un reino independiente, aunque bajo la protección de la corte demoníaca.

—¿Quién es usted? —preguntó Kasumi con amabilidad.

—Mi nombre es Mousse, soy el señor de los topos, y primer ministro de la corte del rey demonio —se presentó con una inclinación.

—¿Qué tendríamos que hacer a cambio? —quiso saber Nabiki.

—Luchar contra los orcos nuevamente para derrotar a Ryoga —explicó Akane.

—El general Ryoga el rompe-rocas se ha sublevado y ha tomado el trono en ausencia de mi señor —explicó Mousse.

—Si el gran rey demonio necesita que luchemos con él —dijo Nabiki con una sonrisa de superioridad—, ¿eso significa que no tiene soldados?

—Momentáneamente se ha quedado sin ejército —informó Mousse.

—Ya veo —murmuró Nabiki mirando a Ranma con una ceja levantada.

—No tengo por qué soportar esto —gruñó Ranma—. No suplicaré. Vamos, Mousse, tengo un vasto imperio, conseguiré tropas en algunas de las naciones que he conquistado.

Se dio media vuelta para marcharse.

—No, Ranma, espera —pidió Akane.

Soun volvió a asomarse por el respaldo de la silla, sosteniéndose con las dos manos para observar mejor lo que ocurría.

—No creo que te ayuden aquellos pueblos que tu general Ryoga ha masacrado en tu nombre —comentó Nabiki mirándose las uñas tranquilamente.

—Creo que esta mujer es bastante inteligente y tiene razón —le dijo Mousse en el oído. Ranma apretó los dientes.

—Te ayudaremos —dijo Nabiki.

El rey demonio se giró a observarla.

—Pero no lo haremos en tus términos —siguió diciendo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Nabiki —dijo Akane sorprendida. Kasumi también se volteó a mirarla.

—¿Qué quieres, humana? —preguntó el rey demonio entre dientes.

—Rey demonio o no, espero que no olvides que mi hermana es tu prometida —dijo Nabiki despacio.

—¡Nabiki! —protestó Akane.

—No me había informado sobre eso, señor —intervino Mousse.

—¡Eso no es cierto! —dijo Ranma.

—Lo es según nuestras leyes, y tú accediste —puntualizó Nabiki.

—Fue bajo coerción —murmuró amenazante el rey demonio.

—Sea como sea, mi hermana será la futura reina de tu corte de demonios. Eso nos convierte a Kasumi y a mí en princesas imperiales, y por tanto nuestro padre será gobernador de algunos de tus dominios, supongo —dijo Nabiki.

—Maldita mujer mercenaria —espetó Ranma—. ¿Eso es lo que quieres?

—Si te casas, Nerima será tuyo —explicó Nabiki, su hermana volvió a protestar, pero ella levantó una mano para pedirle silencio—, pero la mitad de tu imperio será de Akane, y de la familia Tendo.

—Eres una usurera —gruñó Ranma.

—Así será, o no habrá trato, y deberás defender tu reino tú solo —habló Nabiki.

—No entiendes, Nabiki —dijo Akane acercándose a ella—, si Ryoga se queda con el trono volverá a atacarnos y con un poder mucho mayor. Nuestra única posibilidad es este acuerdo de paz.

—Esto también nos dará la paz, y mucho más —respondió Nabiki, y se acercó más para susurrarle—. Y te aseguro que tu rey demonio accederá.

—Señor, debemos tomar una decisión pronto —lo instó Mousse.

—¡No quiero darle mi imperio a esta familia! —se quejó Ranma.

—Señor, tarde o temprano se casará, y la mitad de sus riquezas y sus bienes irán a parar a su esposa. Si no es la princesa Akane será alguien más —dijo Mousse seriamente—, y en esa ocasión no podrá obtener ningún otro beneficio.

—Entonces no me casaré nunca —Ranma se cruzó de brazos enfurruñado.

Mousse sonrió.

—Se quedará sin herederos y su trono quedará desprotegido para que se lo peleen los orcos nuevamente, ¿es eso lo que desea? —preguntó.

Ranma frunció el ceño pensativo.

—Además… —Mousse se aclaró la garganta— Señor, permítame que le diga algo, como un demonio más maduro que soy, sí querrá casarse algún día, aunque hoy diga que no. En ese caso, ¿no sería mejor hacerlo con la princesa Akane? Parece que ella no le teme, como suele pasar con las demás humanas; y pude notar que se llevaban bastante bien, ¿no estaban comenzando los cortejos de apareamiento cuando los interrumpí?

—¡Nosotros no…! —los ojos de Ranma llamearon—. Como sea. Lo único que me interesa es recuperar mi trono, y que mi madre esté a salvo. Firmemos esos malditos papeles.

Nabiki sonrió vencedora y Akane suspiró aliviada, por fin Nerima estaría a salvo.

—Volveré en un momento con todo lo necesario —dijo Mousse, desapareciendo entre llamas azules.

La gente en el comedor dio una exclamación de asombro, y se pusieron a temblar y murmurar entre ellos sobre la hechicería que habían presenciado.

—¡Bellaco! ¿Cómo osas robar el puro corazón de Akane Tendo? —enfureció Kuno—. ¡No permitiré que apartes a esta diosa de su pueblo!

—¿Puedo matarlo? —inquirió Ranma mirando a Akane.

—Lamentablemente Kuno es bueno en su trabajo, y lo necesitamos —dijo Nabiki apesadumbrada.

—¡Pelea como hombre, demonio! —exclamó Kuno, blandiendo la espada y atacándolo.

—Duérmete —le ordenó Ranma y sus ojos brillaron.

Kuno cayó desplomado al suelo y se puso a roncar.

—Qué cosa tan útil —comentó Kasumi mirando a Kuno dormir.

Ranma la miró sintiendo un escalofrío, quizá esa bruja luego aprendiera su hechizo.

—¿Despertará algún día? —preguntó Akane preocupada.

—En algunas horas —respondió Ranma poniéndose las manos detrás de la nuca—, pero le dolerá mucho la cabeza.

Algunos minutos después, Mousse el señor de los topos, regresó en su bola de fuego azul, trayendo algunos papeles debajo del brazo.

—Me temo que las cosas se están poniendo más difíciles, señor —informó Mousse—, Ryoga está alistando un gran ejército y planea volver a Nerima a derrotarlo.

Las princesas se miraron entre sí.

—Alcancé a poner a resguardo a la reina Nodoka —siguió Mousse—, ya me es imposible volver a la corte, los orcos están por todas partes haciendo de las suyas.

—Firmemos eso cuanto antes —ordenó Ranma muy serio.

Soun Tendo salió finalmente de detrás de la silla y firmó los papeles con mano temblorosa, dando miradas de reojo a Mousse, que le indicaba dónde debía estampar sus sellos reales. Eran varias copias de papeles, cuando terminaron Mousse se los guardó en sus amplias mangas.

—Todo está listo, señor —dijo—. ¿Cuál será su estrategia? El general Ryoga cree que usted se está escondiendo entre los humanos, incluso habla sobre su menguado poder después del último ataque a este reino.

—¿Qué podremos hacer? —preguntó Akane preocupada.

—Seguramente vendrá con un poderío mucho mayor al de la última vez —comentó Nabiki—. Ya que eres el rey demonio, supongo que podrás vencerlo, ¿verdad?

—No se preocupen, tengo un plan —dijo Ranma con una sonrisa ganadora, mientras sus ojos ardían.

.

.

 _continuará_

 _._

 _._

Nota de autora: Espero que les haya gustado, nos estamos acercando al final :D

 **Haruri Saotome** : No, el padre de Ranma no se murió, simplemente se lavó las manos y le tiró sus responsabilidades a Ranma, como siempre XD. Gracias por leer. Besos.

 **Rosefe-123** : Muchas gracias :D Besos.

 **Caro-azuul** : Sí, ¿verdad que suena lindo? Ryoga va a atacar con todo esta vez, a ver cómo se salvan jeje. Te mando besos.

 **Litapaz** : Parece que lograron hacer una alianza, pero falta lo más difícil: derrotar a Ryoga. Besos para vos.

 **Ivarodsan** : Ranma siempre será Ranma, sea de la raza que sea, su encanto no lo pierde ;) Besos.

Gracias a todos por leer, y a los que me escriben para contarme sus opiniones. Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	136. El rey demonio (parte 11)

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **El rey demonio**

 **(parte 11)**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

Akane despertó sobresaltada en su alcoba del castillo; giró desenrollándose las mantas y miró a todas partes, pestañeando, intentando comprender dónde se encontraba y qué había pasado. Sus músculos aún estaban resentidos, los sintió tirantes cuando se levantó de la cama de a poco y se acercó a la ventana, envolviéndose en una yukata muy ligera.

Desde allí podía ver el patio del castillo, donde hombres, mujeres, soldados y sirvientes iban y venían, preparándose para la batalla. Habían pasado casi dos días desde la firma de la alianza y Ranma no había perdido el tiempo; Akane supo después, por las conversaciones que tenía con el ministro Mousse, que los demonios necesitaban dormir mucho menos que los humanos y así Ranma podía estar casi en todo momento alistando tropas, ordenando la reparación de las armas y supervisando el rápido armado de unos aparatos que él llamaba catapultas y que supuestamente los iban a ayudar bastante en la victoria, aunque ella no sabía todavía cómo funcionaban.

—Es increíble que con sistemas tan arcaicos hayan podido soportar tantos asedios —había comentado Ranma, con su habitual tono áspero, que ella siempre le había escuchado, pero que, desde que reveló su verdadera identidad, era mucho más notorio—. Ryoga es solo un bruto que va de frente atacando sin pensar en nada más, espera que solo aguantemos defendiendo, como han hecho ustedes hasta ahora. Nuestra posibilidad para ganar es atacar también… aunque sin que él se dé cuenta.

Había mirado por sobre su hombro con una sonrisa de superioridad para comentarle aquello, y Akane aún tenía grabada en la mente aquella imagen de impresionante fuerza de Ranma, con los ojos azules oscurecidos por las sombras que lo rodeaban.

Así solía hablar y comportarse él, como si tantos años de mandar y ser obedecido sin chistar, y ser temido hasta el extremo de la locura, lo hubieran convertido en alguien que no aceptaba réplicas y no esperaba contradicciones.

Así era el rey demonio. Aunque lo conocía tan poco, Akane no podía acostumbrarse a que aquel muchacho que parecía malhumorado, muy egocéntrico, pero a la vez habilidoso y valiente, y un tanto juguetón fuera el mismo que aquel monarca despótico. O incluso aquella chiquilla pelirroja que le había salvado la vida.

¿Cuántas caras poseería Ranma? ¿Cuántas aún no les mostraba?

Akane suspiró y se apartó de la ventana.

.

.

—Señor, las catapultas casi están listas —informó Mousse caminando a su lado mientras atravesaban el patio—. Como lo pidió, se ha utilizado toda la madera posible para fabricar flechas, ese pequeño hechizo de dominación todos los hombres trabajan al doble de la velocidad usual.

—Muy bien —asintió Ranma.

—Aunque… —Mousse se apresuró a seguirlo, dando grandes zancadas que hacían ondear su larga túnica—, me preocupan los resultados. Cuando ya no estén hechizados colapsarán.

—Ese no es mi problema —comentó el rey demonio.

—Son sus súbditos —advirtió Mousse.

—Ah… verdad —Ranma miró hacia arriba mientras pensaba—. Pues no les va a pasar nada grave, dormirán dos o tres días seguidos, nada irremediable.

—Eso espero, y que las consecuencias no sean peores o la princesa Akane no va a estar muy alegre.

Ranma lo miró de reojo.

—No me interesa lo que piense Akane —dijo— Esto se trata de ganar la guerra, y si hay que sacrificar algunas vidas pues… se hace. No puedo empeñar mi trono por un montón de campesinos. No me digas que Akane ya te estuvo sermoneando con la cuestión de lo horribles que somos los demonios.

—No, su egocentrísima maldad —respondió Mousse—. De hecho, estuvimos hablando muy tranquilamente y me pareció una mujer con el temple suficiente para convertirse en reina a su lado, tiene el carácter y la fuerza suficiente; aunque le falta madurar un poco, es muy joven aún.

—Ella no va a ser mi reina —replicó Ranma ofuscado.

—Pues, en realidad… —pero Mousse prefirió callar.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Ranma.

—Nada, señor. Será mejor que nos concentremos en la batalla.

—¿Conoces bien tu puesto, verdad? —inquirió el rey demonio.

—Sí, señor —Mousse esbozó una pequeña sonrisa—. Aunque mi función de diplomático no me ha permitido estar nunca en la batalla, será una emocionante primera vez, he de decirlo.

—Necesitamos todas las manos que podamos —afirmó Ranma. Se detuvo y Mousse lo imitó—. Eres un demonio, ¿verdad? —le preguntó poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

—Claro, señor, por parte de padre y madre —respondió Mousse.

—Entonces estás listo —le dijo Ranma con una sonrisa, apretándole el hombro—, los demonios nacimos para la guerra, ¿no sientes tu sangre demoníaca saltar alegre por entrar al campo de batalla?

—Eso creo, sí —dijo Mousse, Ranma rio y le palmeó la espalda mientras seguían andando.

—Tu poder de transportarte nos será muy útil durante la batalla —siguió diciendo Ranma—. Además, cuento contigo para que enciendas todas las flechas y las cargas de las catapultas. ¿Puedes creer que los humanos utilizan brea? ¿Cómo pueden ser tan arcaicos?

—Muchas veces me he preguntado cómo sobreviven sin magia —agregó Mousse acomodándose los anteojos.

.

.

Akane atravesó el comedor para llegar a la gran sala, los guardias abrieron de par en par las puertas principales del castillo al verla acercarse y con un saludo marcial le rindieron honores cuando ella cruzó bajo el gran arco. Fuera, los grupos de soldados comenzaban a formarse, con Kuno gritando órdenes.

Kasumi se cruzó con ella cuando salió al patio.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Akane.

—Los exploradores han regresado —le dijo Kasumi con el rostro pálido—. Las fuerzas de Ryoga se están acercando rápidamente, traen… cinco torres iguales a las de la última vez.

Akane asintió, también preocupada.

—Solo nos queda confiar en Ran… en el rey demonio —respondió.

—Oh, sí, creo que ganaremos —asintió Kasumi—, puedo notar el gran poder de Ranma, es seguro que ganará la batalla. Solo me preocupa a qué costo, y cuántas vidas se perderán en el proceso.

Akane la miró consternada, pero no pudo decirle nada. Kasumi siguió su camino. Las puertas de la muralla del castillo se abrieron y las tropas comenzaron a marchar hacia el final del pueblo, donde se encontraba la segunda muralla. Kasumi tomó aire infundiéndose valor, y los siguió.

La princesa Akane se encontró con el rey demonio Ranma, frente a frente cuando daba la vuelta al patio. Se miraron a los ojos un momento y después Ranma estiró el brazo para mostrarle el camino.

—¿Vamos? —inquirió el rey demonio.

Akane asintió. Ambos entraron por la puerta principal del castillo y subieron la escalera seguidos por una tropa de soldados bien armados. Akane se separó del grupo un momento, se dirigió a su cuarto para colocarse la espada al cinturón y acomodarse el hacha a la espalda. Al salir al pasillo se unió al grupo que avanzaba, con Ranma a la cabeza.

La larga hilera de soldados llegó al baño del ala de las mujeres, y entraron.

.

.

Kasumi se apresuró a subir la escalera que llevaba al adarve. En la cima de la muralla ya estaban apostados los arqueros y algunos soldados de la infantería. Nabiki, el rey Soun y Kuno estaban de pie uno al lado del otro cerca de una de las almenas, mirando hacia el lejano horizonte. Kasumi se les unió.

—¿Cómo marcha todo? —preguntó con voz tranquila.

—Los soldados apostados y esperando órdenes, princesa Kasumi —respondió Kuno poniéndose muy erguido.

—¿Y Akane? —quiso saber Nabiki, mirando a su hermana.

—Para este momento supongo que ha llegado a su destino con el rey demonio —respondió Kasumi con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, miró más allá—… Papá, ¿te encuentras bien?

Soun Tendo sonrió mostrando todos los dientes y soltó una carcajada nerviosa.

—Claro, claro, Kasumi —dijo—. No hay nada de qué preocuparse, he estado en muchas otras batallas; creo que el muy amable rey demonio tenía razón y ya es hora de que estire un poco los músculos y me involucre en las cuestiones de mi reino, ¿verdad?

Soltó otra risa y, al observarlo, Kasumi pudo ver su rostro pálido a la luz mortecina de aquel día nublado.

Nabiki lo miró de reojo.

—Creo que el rey demonio tiene razón en que es necesario que todos los que puedan pelear estén blandiendo una espada —comentó Kasumi, sonriendo nuevamente para dar tranquilidad a todos, aunque ella misma estrujaba sus manos.

—Ese sujeto… es de lo más extraño —comentó Nabiki a su lado.

—¿Ranma, el rey demonio? —preguntó Kasumi enarcando las cejas.

—Sí. Creo que lo he subestimado un poco —replicó Nabiki—, por un momento parece ese muchacho maldito que conocimos, con algunos problemas de carácter. Pero… ha tomado el mando del ejército, ha dado las órdenes, ha vigilado que se cumplan… ha sido incluso cruel a veces. Me pregunto si podré tratar con él en el futuro.

—Creo que no le caes muy bien —comentó Kasumi escondiendo una risita.

Nabiki la miró con un gesto de alarma.

—Yo tampoco me caería bien si no fuera yo —dijo—, pero alguien tenía que poner las cartas sobre la mesa y asegurarse de que no nos convirtiéramos en unos monigotes de los demonios.

Kasumi asintió y miró de nuevo al frente, como hacían los demás.

—¿Crees que quiera vengarse de mí? —preguntó Nabiki después de un momento.

—Me parece que Ranma no es dado a las venganzas, más bien actúa de inmediato. Si quisiera verte muerta ya te habría matado —respondió Kasumi muy práctica.

—Vaya, qué alivio —dijo Nabiki con sarcasmo.

—No creo que el rey demonio sea tan inhumano —siguió diciendo la hermana mayor—, imagino que su parte humana y su parte demoníaca chocan constantemente dentro de su corazón, y por eso se comporta de una manera o de otra dependiendo de la situación en la que se encuentre. Pero es su naturaleza y no podemos culparlo.

Nabiki asintió de mala gana.

—Quizás —dijo.

—En el futuro —agregó Kasumi—, te aconsejaría tener más cuidado con él, hermanita.

.

.

El cuerno comenzó a sonar cuando la primera línea de orcos se distinguió en el horizonte. Las hermanas Tendo se miraron y corrieron cada una a un extremo de la larga muralla.

—¡Preparados, arqueros! —gritó Kuno por encima del clamor del cuerno que llamaba a la batalla.

—¡Valientes soldados! —dijo Kasumi dirigiéndose a las tropas que esperaban órdenes reunidas en el patio—. Lucharemos juntos una vez más, y una vez más nos dirigiremos a la victoria, sin temor, sin dudas, y sin posibilidad de error.

Mousse, que estaba abajo mezclado entre los soldados, también levantó la cabeza para escucharla y apreciar su etérea belleza en la cima de los muros.

—¿Darán su vida por nuestra querida Nerima, soldados? ¿Pasarán a la historia ungidos de gloria el día de hoy? —preguntó Kasumi, alzando la voz y los brazos como una deidad.

—¡Lo haremos!

—¡Sí, lo haremos!

Los hombres levantaron las espadas haciendo un grito de guerra.

—Vaya, es una bruja —murmuró Mousse al observarla, y sonrió también preso de su hechizo, llenándose de valor y de algo parecido a la alegría.

—Antes éramos enemigos, valientes soldados, pero hoy luchamos junto a los demonios, comandados por su rey en persona —siguió diciendo Kasumi con una sonrisa—, porque peleamos por algo más grande que nosotros mismos, por el sentido de justicia, por lo único que podrá traernos verdaderamente la paz. El rey demonio es como nosotros, nació mitad humano, entiende nuestras penas, comprende nuestras alegrías, y también quiere el cese del conflicto. Mucha sangre ha sido derramada, pero hoy la venderemos cara, valientes soldados de Nerima. ¡Ningún orco podrá detenernos! ¡La victoria ya es nuestra!

Terminó siendo coreada por los gritos de batalla de todos los hombres, y hasta Mousse se vio impulsado a sonreír lleno de ímpetu después de aquellas palabras que eran un bálsamo para su corazón.

El grito de Nabiki atravesó el aire, llamándole.

—¡Señor Mousse! —dijo ella desde el otro extremo de la muralla—. ¡Encienda el fuego!

Mousse asintió concentrando su poder y las puntas de las flechas de todos los arqueros llamearon al mismo tiempo. Aunque era algo que ya habían ejercitado antes, varios de los hombres dieron un respingo, inquietos por aquella magia.

—No retrocedan —espetó Nabiki— Ojos al frente. Atentos.

—¡Arqueros, tres filas! —se escuchó la orden de Kuno desde el otro lado.

Soun Tendo y Kuno retrocedieron para dar espacio a la formación de arqueros. Mousse preparó las catapultas en la posición adecuada dando órdenes a los hombres que las operaban; aún no se acostumbraban a los mecanismos y debía instruirlos a cada momento. Colocaron una gran roca en cada una como munición.

—Recuerden no tirar de las palancas hasta que yo se los diga —advirtió Mousse.

Las filas de orcos avanzaban por el prado una vez más. Kasumi se refugió en la almena y observó a través de la pequeña abertura todo lo que ocurría; rápidamente las cinco torres de asedio se divisaron perfectamente recortadas en el horizonte. Kasumi tragó saliva, con una mano apretada sobre su pecho.

Las tropas de orcos eran numerosas, claramente muchos más que en la última ocasión, y avanzaban con rapidez, portando los estandartes de los diferentes clanes que se habían unido bajo la bandera del autoproclamado nuevo rey demonio; las primeras filas llevaban grandes escudos, para proteger a los orcos que empujaban las torres.

Encima de la torre que avanzaba al centro del mar de cabezas y lanzas que eran las tropas enemigas, pudieron divisar una figura de pie, sosteniéndose con una mano de uno de los postes superiores.

—¿Es Ryoga el rompe-rocas? —inquirió Nabiki frunciendo el ceño.

—Así parece, señora —respondió uno de los arqueros junto a ella.

Nabiki se volteó para gritar de nuevo hacia el patio.

—¡Mousse! Preparado para volver a encender las llamas —dijo autoritaria.

—¡Listo! —respondió el primer ministro.

Kuno aguzó la vista mientras desenvainaba la espada.

—Dejemos que se acerquen un poco más —murmuró levantando la espada.

A su lado, Soun Tendo miró a izquierda y derecha, sintiendo que las piernas se le aflojaban por momentos.

—Eh… Kuno, esto será muy peligroso, ¿verdad? —preguntó tragando saliva.

—La contienda siempre es peligrosa si el premio vale mucho —respondió el capitán—. Y la libertad cuesta muy, muy cara.

Soun Tendo asintió y su bigote se movió con espasmos.

—Procure quedarse detrás de mí, majestad —agregó Kuno antes de gritar—. ¡Arqueros, preparados!... ¡Disparen!

Bajó la espada al tiempo que la primera andanada de flechas encendidas en fuego cruzó por encima sobre sus cabezas.

—¡Segunda fila! —ordenó Kuno.

Mousse volvió a inflamar las puntas de las flechas con su hechizo y la segunda y tercera andanada cruzó por el amplio prado ante las murallas de Nerima. Los orcos gruñeron al recibir los impactos, pero no se detuvieron, anduvieron como si nada, como los demonios que eran. Pero un momento después descubrieron que no se trataba de flechas con fuego normales, pues las llamas no se apagaban, y seguían encendidas sin importar nada, quemándoles de a poco la carne y extendiéndose de unos a otros como si sus pieles se volvieran inflamables como el aceite.

—¡Avancen! —ordenaba Ryoga trepado sobre la torre, con el brazo con mano de cabeza de león apuntando hacia adelante.

Miró a un lado y al otro al escuchar los gritos de dolor, caos y pánico de sus orcos, prendiéndose enormes antorchas vivientes, columnas de fuego entre la marea de orcos, como si sus cuerpos se volvieran árboles en un incendio. Ryoga apretó los dientes gruñendo, pero dejó de preocuparse porque no podía hacer nada.

—¡No se detengan! —vociferó—. ¡No dejen de avanzar!

Sus gritos se entremezclaron con el aullido de los orcos que se quemaban vivos.

—¡Levanten los escudos, cubran las líneas! ¡No nos detendremos ante nada! —aulló el general orco—. Maldita magia de esos demonios cobardes —murmuró para sí.

Las flechas continuaban cruzando el cielo silbando. Las que no alcanzaban la carne de los orcos, rebotaban sobre los escudos cayendo al suelo, incendiando la hierba de a poco, hasta que había pequeños focos de incendio por todo el prado.

—Esto puede salirse de control —murmuró Nabiki nerviosa.

—No tema, su egocentrísima maldad podría apagar un gran incendio en poco tiempo —replicó Mousse de pronto a su lado, mirando hacia el horizonte.

Nabiki dio un pequeño grito.

—¿Por qué no avisas cuando vas a usar tu magia? —le espetó Nabiki de mal humor.

—Lo lamento —Mousse inclinó la cabeza—, pero encuentro de muy mal gusto estar gritándose de un lado al otro de los muros.

—Se supone que así se hace —dijo Nabiki alzando una ceja—. ¿No tienes nada que hacer?

Mousse esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y desapareció.

Volvió a materializarse en el patio, entre las catapultas colocadas estratégicamente. En un solo movimiento envolvió en llamas las dos grandes rocas.

—Ahora —ordenó, y los hombres que las manejaban soltaron el mecanismo que hizo que las máquinas hicieran un movimiento en seco, disparando su proyectil.

Las rocas en llamas giraron por el aire, Mousse levantó la cabeza para observarlas, al igual que todos los demás que estaban en el patio y sobre los muros. Mousse se transportó de nuevo al adarve y se inclinó sobre los muros, sostenido de la almena, para observar. Las rocas en llamas cayeron al mismo tiempo sobre las tropas enemigas, aplastando y quemando vivos a varios orcos.  
Una de ellas cayó a un aldo de una de las torres, casi destruyéndola. Los orcos que la empujaban se detuvieron, gritándose órdenes, intentando apagar el fuego.

—Sí, mis cálculos fueron correctos —comentó Mousse, y desapareció.

.

.

Resguardados por los árboles, Ranma, Akane y la tropa de soldados que habían salido usando la puerta secreta en el baño de mujeres, se protegían en las lindes del bosque que rodeaba Nerima. Ante ellos habían visto pasar las numerosas tropas de orcos y varios de los soldados de Nerima habían sentido que sus rodillas flaqueaban al tiempo que las espadas temblaban en sus manos.

—No desesperen. La victoria será nuestra sin dudarlo —les susurró Akane, repitiendo las palabras de su hermana Nabiki.

El rey demonio giró la cabeza para mirarla, vio sus ojos ansiosos, pero fijos al frente y su joven rostro sereno, esperando el momento de atacar. Mousse no se había equivocado al juzgar el espíritu de aquella muchacha. Ranma sonrió.

—Me alegro de que estés tan confiada —le comentó, haciéndole un verdadero cumplido.

Y al ver sus ojos azules límpidos, brillando con entusiasmo, Akane no pudo menos que devolverle la sonrisa.

De pronto percibieron la tierra temblar cuando las enromes rocas dieron contra el suelo, y chillidos más fuerte se elevaron de entre los soldados orcos.

—Esa es nuestra señal —dijo Ranma levantándose y desenvainando a Nyannichuan—. ¡Que no quede ninguno vivo! —ordenó mientras corría.

Akane lo siguió sacando su espada, y con ella todos los demás soldados, apareciendo por la retaguardia de las tropas de Ryoga. Ranma avanzó moviendo la espada con destreza, ya sin contenerse, cortando a tres orcos con el filo, y tirando lejos a otros dos solo con su magia, al mover el brazo libre.

Akane hería a los orcos, enterrándoles la espada en su corazón negro, o por momentos cambiando de arma y usando el hacha para decapitarlos, mientras avanzaba por el camino abierto por Ranma, que no se detenía.

Ryoga iba como un gran señor, aún de pie en la torre del centro que avanzaba junto con las otras tres que quedaban de pie.

—¡General Ryoga! —llamó uno de sus hombres llegando corriendo hacia él—. ¡Nos atacan!

—¿Qué? —gruñó Ryoga. No comprendía aquello, ciertamente llevaban la ventaja, los muros de Nerima estaban muy cerca y era imposible que les hicieran un daño apreciable.

De pronto, Ryoga volteó a mirar de dónde provenían los gritos, que ya no eran solo de los orcos quemándose. Detrás de él vio a la tropa de soldados de Nerima que avanzaban, comandados por Ranma, que movía la espada con agilidad y una sonrisa que mostraba cuánto estaba disfrutando.

—Maldito Ranma —murmuró Ryoga.

Los ojos de ambos demonios se encontraron en el campo de batalla.

.

.

 _continuará_

 _._

 _._

Nota de autora: El siguiente será el capítulo final :D

 **Haruri Saotome** : Muchas gracias, me alegro mucho de que te guste, esto es algo que nunca había escrito antes, pero le tomé el gusto jeje. Ya llega el final. Besos.

 **Caro-azuul** : El plan de Ranma no va por ese lado, pero podría haber sido XD, aunque en este universo Ryoga no cae tan tontamente por cualquier mujer, en realidad solo las utiliza. Gracias por leer y escribirme. Te mando besos.

 **Rosefe-123** : Nabiki es muy genial, tengo predilección por ese personaje. Besos para vos.

 **Zagashi** : Pues sí, no fue muy romántico, fueron más bien prácticos, pero no se puede negar que algo hay entre ellos jejeje. Espero poder estar a la altura de lo que esperás en esa batalla final :D Muchas gracias. Besos.

 **Noham** : Claro que podría pasar eso de retomar algunos universos para futuros one-shots, aún quedan muchas cosas por escribir. Besito. Gracias por ayudarme siempre n_n

 **Ivarodsan** : Parece que de nuevo la página se volvió loca, no vi tu comentario, pero sí me llegó al mail. Me maté de risa XD, creo que con la peculiaridad de Kasumi ya podríamos pensar que las Tendo sí tienen algo de sangre demoníaca jaja. Besos.

Muchas gracias a todos por leer. Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	137. El rey demonio (final)

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **El rey demonio**

 **(final)**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

El rostro de Ryoga ensombreció mientras su mente se llenaba de oscuros pensamientos. La cabeza de león que tenía en el brazo comenzó a iluminarse cada vez más y al darse cuenta se sonrió con maldad, extendiendo el brazo, apuntando directo hacia su odiado enemigo.

A la distancia Ranma aguzó los ojos observando aquella luz. Y los abrió alertado.

—¡A un lado! —gritó hacia donde estaba Akane—. ¡Lanzará un hechizo!

Akane giró la cabeza en su dirección sin comprenderlo. El rey demonio se dio cuenta de que ella no podría alcanzar a apartarse a tiempo, y apretando los dientes desapareció, reapareciendo junto a ella, levantando la espada justo a tiempo para conjurar una barrera mágica.

—¡Nyannichuan!

La princesa ahogó un grito cuando el poderoso ataque de energía se dirigió hacia ella y sus soldados, y levantó los brazos para protegerse la cabeza; pero la barrera protectora que Ranma interpuso valiéndose de la espada bloqueó el poderoso hechizo, el rayo de luz se partió en dos, continuando por la izquierda y la derecha. Algunos de los soldados que quedaron fuera de la protección del rey demonio murieron en el acto, junto a muchos orcos que fueron arrasados por aquel extraordinario poder que dejó su marca en la hierba, calcinándola y elevando negras volutas de humo de la tierra.

Entre las paredes de humo, en el cono que quedó intacto del suelo en medio de la destrucción, Akane confundida y asustada respiró agitada buscando con sus ojos a Ranma, él le devolvió una mirada asesina y desapareció.

La risa de Ryoga se mezcló con los gritos de la batalla, con los estruendos de las rocas que caían, con el crispar de las llamas y con los miles de silbidos de las flechas que oscurecían el cielo como bandadas incontables de aves. El humo descendió un poco y pudo ver a un gran número de sus huestes heridas por su propio ataque intentando levantarse, gimiendo de dolor por los miembros amputados y calcinados. Más se jactó de su nuevo poder. De pronto Ryoga vio un asombra que se movía veloz por la hierba quemada, deslizándose tras los pedazos de rocas y astillas de las torres destruidas, apareciendo y desapareciendo, dejando a cada nuevo paso apenas una estela borrosa de su presencia. Era Ranma que para su desagrado todavía vivía, y avanzaba veloz. El rey demonio dio un enorme salto apoyando un pie en uno de los primeros tablones horizontales de la torre, y dando un par de impulsos más, desapareciendo tras cada uno en sus oscuras estelas mágicas, apareció ante Ryoga sorprendiéndolo, dando un gran salto mientras blandía su espada.

Ryoga levantó el brazo, anteponiendo la maciza cabeza de león, que no sufrió ningún rasguño cuando el filo de la espada le dio de lleno provocando un estallido de chispas por el roce de los metales. Tras el ataque Ranma se impulsó y dando un giro por encima de la cabeza del orco, cayó sobre el puente de la torre y giró, atacándolo de nuevo. Ryoga respondió sacando el hacha de su espalda y manejándola con la mano sana.

—¡Te mataré! —vociferó Ryoga—. ¡El trono ahora es mío…!

Como respuesta, Ranma lo hizo callar de un salvaje y rápido golpe en el rostro con la empuñadura de la espada, moviéndose ágilmente. Pero el orco apoyó el pie atrás sin perder el equilibrio, evitando con su puño de cabeza de león un segundo ataque que podría haber sido mortal, y contraatacó con su hacha. Ambos se enzarzaron en la lucha moviéndose rápidamente, donde se podían ver las chispas que desprendían los aceros cuando se chocaban.

Con una de las torres ya caída, Akane salió de su estupor tras haber visto el hechizo del general orco, notó que Ranma tenía toda la atención del malvado general Ryoga, y quiso aprovechar la falta de orden en el ejército orco. Entonces avanzó al frente de sus valientes hombres rompiendo las líneas de la retaguardia enemiga, confundiéndose en el caos en una osada acción, queriendo lograr alcanzar y derribar las otras dos torres. Tras decapitar a un orco, Akane extendió la espada apuntando hacia los flancos, dando indicaciones a sus soldados para que se separasen en dos grupos, los que avanzaron por la derecha y por la izquierda. Mientras los mechones de su cabello se soltaban, pegándose a su frente y los costados de su rostro, Akane no se detenía ni un momento, apretando los dientes, ni siquiera se paraba a pensar, respirar o dar una palabra de aliento a sus tropas, pues creía que si se detenían serían aniquilados en aquel mar de orcos que los rodeaban.

Mousse volvió a encender la nueva carga de las catapultas y las disparó. Había movido apenas el ángulo de los aparatos para intentar abatir la torre que estaba más a la izquierda. El campo de batalla era una nube de polvo, humo, escombros que volaban y sangre que salía disparada de los cuerpos cercenados, roja y negra se entremezclaba en las ropas de todos. Cuando Mousse se transportó de nuevo a la muralla, apenas podía distinguir a los orcos de los soldados humanos. Giró la cabeza para mirar hacia Nabiki y se apareció junto a ella, que continuaba dando órdenes a los arqueros, ya que Kuno había bajado al patio.

—Creo que es buen momento para atacar por el frente —comentó Mousse.

En medio de los gritos y el estruendo, por la adrenalina misma de la batalla, Nabiki ya no se sorprendió de encontrarlo junto a ella de improviso.

—Hay que dar la orden a Kuno —dijo Nabiki.

—Permítame informarle —se ofreció el primer ministro al ver que ella ya se giraba hacia el patio para dar un grito. Nabiki asintió. Mientras Mousse desaparecía, las flechas de los arqueros volvieron a encenderse.

—¡Disparen! —ordenó Nabiki—. ¡Acabaremos con todos ellos!

Otra lluvia de fuego cayó en torno a Ranma y Ryoga, que continuaban en una danza, entrechocando sus armas. Las torres de asedio avanzaban más lento debido al fuego de los ataques aéreos, los soldados de Nerima que iban por tierra menguaban las fuerzas de los invasores. Un pie de Ranma fue capturado sorpresivamente por el fuerte brazo de un orco que buscaba ayudar a su general Ryoga, jalándolo hasta el primer piso de la torre.

Con un gemido, Ranma cayó de espaldas en el suelo de madera, y se movió rápido, girando antes de que el orco le enterrara la espada en el pecho. Con un movimiento de la mano su magia lo lanzó lejos, y luego lo hizo a otros dos que querían abalanzarse sobre él. Por un momento una potente luz cegó al rey demonio, pasando ante sus narices, desintegrando hasta los huesos a los orcos que lo habían asaltado, y se dio cuenta de que Ryoga había lanzado otro de sus poderosos ataques contra sus propios hombres para que se apartaran.

—¡Él es mío! —vociferó Ryoga amenazadoramente al resto de los orcos que rodeaban al rey demonio. Luego apuntó con el hacha hacia el reino—. ¡Tomen ese castillo! ¡Destrúyanlo hasta sus cimientos o yo mismo los mataré!

Su mirada se encontró con los afilados ojos de Ranma y se abalanzó contra él. Ranma esquivó el ataque y trepó hasta plataforma en la cima de la torre de asalto, con Ryoga pisándole los talones, blandiendo su hacha en el aire y por encima de su cabeza.

—¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer, cerdito? —ironizó Ranma—. A este paso nunca podrás ser un rey.

—¡Cállate!... —Ryoga apuntó con su brazo—. ¡Rugido de león!

La madera a sus pies se convirtió en astillas. Ranma apenas pudo distinguir las fauces abiertas del puño de león y la potente luz que crecía desde su interior, cada vez más grande, hasta envolverlo. El cuerpo de Ranma cayó sepultado por escombros, perdiéndose en las negras humaredas del campo de batalla.

Ryoga sonrió mostrando todos los dientes de una manera siniestra.

—Lo he acabado… ¡el trono es mío!

—¡Ranma! —Akane alcanzó a distinguir el destello, pero estaba demasiado lejos y no podía ver al rey demonio por ninguna parte.

Cuando escuchó el clamor del cuerno, giró la cabeza hacia las murallas y despegó los labios, con su corazón ligero al ver aquel espectáculo.

.

.

Ha llegado la hora, majestad —habló Kuno gallardamente—. El honor de ir a la cabeza es completamente suyo.

La barbilla de Soun Tendo tembló mientras contenía las lágrimas, pero con una pose estoica se puso a la cabeza de la tropa. Las grandes y pesadas puertas de las murallas de Nerima se abrieron de par en par, y los soldados comenzaron a salir, enfrentando a los enemigos.

Las primeras filas de orcos, que seguían avanzando casi a ciegas, con los escudos en alto protegiéndose, sin haber recibido nuevas órdenes, o comprender lo que ocurría en la retaguardia, se encontraron de pronto con los humanos cargando contra ellos, con un grito de guerra que iba subiendo de tono de a poco, a medida que se enfrentaban con la muerte más de cerca.

Varios orcos fueron desmembrados en el acto, tomados por sorpresa, sin poder responder al ataque.

—¡Hacia las torres! ¡Debemos derribarlas! —ordenó Kuno, apuntando con la espada que ya había probado la sangre de los enemigos. Se pasó la manga por la mejilla salpicada de negro y miró a su rey—. No tema majestad, ¡lo defenderé!

Blandió la espada, ajusticiando de dos en dos a los enemigos. El rey Soun corrió hacia el otro lado, camuflado entre el grupo de soldados que se dirigían a atacar una de las torres más cercanas.

Akane dio un grito enfurecido con lágrimas en los ojos. Todo había sido una mentira, Kasumi le dijo que era imposible que perdieran, pero el rey demonio había caído y la maldad de Ryoga ya no tendría quién la contuviera, solo quedaban ellos de pie, y era necesario luchar hasta el final, hasta que se evaporara la última gota de su fuerza.

Arremetió casi sin ver, tomó el hacha y cercenó brazos e hizo rodar cabezas de varios orcos a su paso implacable. Lo que quedaba de sus soldados continuaban empujando, y la nueva infantería que había llegado por el frente formaban casi un cinturón que oprimía a los orcos, haciendo que se amontonaran cada vez más, sin posibilidad de escapar o maniobrar. Las torres se habían detenido por completo, lo que le dio oportunidad a Mousse de volver a calibrar las catapultas para ataques más puntuales, que hicieron volar en pedazos a otra de las torres. En el campo de batalla la lucha era ya uno a uno, los gritos de todos se entremezclaban.

Akane luchaba por avanzar entre los enemigos, su único propósito era poder llegar hasta Ryoga para intentar terminar lo que Ranma había comenzado. Sabría que de allí no saldría viva, pero si podía garantizar la victoria y la libertad de Nerima, nada más importaba.

—¡Avancen ahora! ¡Este reino es nuestro, no se detengan! —gritaba órdenes Ryoga mientras con la mano sana acariciaba la cabeza de león como si fuera un pequeño gatito entre sus brazos.

De pronto, algunos orcos cerca de Ryoga encima del puente, dieron un alarido y el general orco pudo ver sus cabezas rodar por el suelo delante de él, entonces giró rápidamente con un gesto de asombro.

Cuando el viento cruzó despejando las enormes volutas de humo negro, comenzó a ver la figura de pie en el otro extremo del puente. Ranma, el rey demonio, con las ropas del lado izquierdo rasgadas y el hombro y brazo de ese lado lastimados, lo miró con ojos brillantes de pura rabia. Su trenza se había soltado y los largos mechones de cabello negro se mecían con el viento en torno a él.

—Tú no… —Ryoga se atragantó.

—¿Creías que con tan poco lograrías vencerme? —dijo Ranma despacio, masticando las palabras.

Su mirada siniestra podría haber helado la sangre del ejército completo de clanes de orcos. Ryoga retrocedió apenas un pie, pero no tuvo momento para vacilar, los pensamientos negros y malignos poblaron su mente y el poder de su rugido de león se recargó nuevamente. Con un potente grito disparó un nuevo rayo directo a Ranma, pero el rey demonio desapareció y el ataque solo eliminó a más de los suyos, y a algunos desafortunados soldados de Nerima.

Agotado de usar todo su espíritu combativo en aquel ataque, Ryoga jadeó bajando el brazo. Ranma volvió a aparecer como si nada en el mismo lugar.

.

.

—¡Ataquen soldados! —gritaba Kuno, con la voz quebrada, ya sin fuerzas.

—¡Ataquen ahora, por Nerima! —les infundía valor Kasumi desde los altos muros, aunque su dulce voz se perdía entre los sonidos de la batalla.

—¡Una vez más! —ordenaba Nabiki a los arqueros.

Un nuevo ataque de una gigante roca encendida en llamas dio en la base de una de las torres de asedio tambaleándose. Los orcos saltaron por el aire ante el impacto. Los soldados de Nerima que estaban debajo luchaban con renovadas fuerzas, como si la voz de Kasumi hubiera llegado como un perfume hasta ellos que le recordaba todo lo que amaban su tierra y que valía la pena no dejar que la conquistaran los demonios.

Soun Tendo, al fin resuelto, avanzó y blandió la espada como alguna vez lo había hecho en su juventud, con tanto ímpetu que arremetió con fuerza, mandando al demonio contra la debilitada base de la torre, traspasando con su inhumano cuerpo las vigas. La torre de madera y metal terminó por perder el equilibrio y se desplomó envuelta en llamas, mientras los soldados vitoreaban a su rey Soun por haber logrado aquel prodigio.

Desde lo alto de los muros, Mousse aguzó la vista, ya solo quedaba en pie la torre del centro, la más alta y reforzada, rodeada por los más fuertes clanes orcos, sobre la que venía Ryoga, y en la que ahora había una nueva figura de largo y suelto cabello negro.

.

.

Ranma giró la cabeza para ver la otra torre caer, y con su palma apuntó al piso de madera sobre el que estaban, que de inmediato comenzó a congelarse, continuando toda la estructura de la torre y un amplio espacio alrededor de ella. Los orcos que estaban cerca también se congelaron, mientras otros huían despavoridos. Con un gesto de asombro, Akane miró hacia allí, avanzando en el sentido contrario en que lo hacían los aterrados orcos, que pasaban por su lado sin siquiera mirarla.

—Ranma —murmuró en un hilo de voz.

—¡Cobardes! ¡No huyan! ¡Mátenlo! ¡Mátenlo, ahora! —ordenaba Ryoga a sus hombres desde las alturas, que no querían cumplir lo que les mandaba porque aquella mirada asesina, brillante y desalmada del rey demonio la conocían, y temían.

—¡Imbéciles! —espetó Ryoga—. Cuando sea rey me encargaré de torturarlos a todos y hacerlos pagar por desobedecerme.

En un momento, Ranma se materializó frente a él, y Ryoga pudo ver las profundidades de aquellos ojos azules oscurecidos.

—Nunca me gustó la carne de cerdo —murmuró moviendo a Nyannichuan y cortando de cuajo el brazo del general orco hasta el codo.

La cabeza de león cayó al piso y se desintegró convirtiéndose en ceniza negra. Ryoga gritó de dolor y rabia, y al mismo tiempo se escuchó otro aullido escalofriante, lejano y perturbador, que no era otro que el de la bruja Kodachi, encerrada en su prisión fuera de este plano.

—Maldito —mumuró Ryoga, que de pronto se sentía vacío sin aquel poder en su puño—. No mereces nada de esto, ¡no mereces ser rey de los demonios! ¡Apenas eres la mitad de uno!

Ranma lo atravesó con Nyannichuan y Ryoga gimió, escupiendo sangre por la boca. El rey demonio giró la espada, frunciendo el rostro con maldad. Pero sus ojos se alertaron y se agrandaron de asombro al escuchar una voz llamándolo.

—¡Ranma! —gritó Akane, de pie más allá del hielo. Ryoga, moribundo, también la escuchó e intentó aclararla vista para poder distinguirla.

El rey demonio la miró desconcertado, su cabello ondeando al viento, danzando como las volutas de humo. Entonces Akane sacó el hacha que se había colgado de nuevo en la espalda y se la lanzó para que pudiera usarla. El arma giró en el aire y Ranma adelantó la palma que tenía libre y la invocó, haciendo que se transportara a su mano.

—Sí, soy mitad humano —le respondió a Ryoga y, mientras aún sostenía la espada atravesada en su cuerpo, le cortó la cabeza en un solo movimiento usando el hacha de Akane.

.

.

 _FIN_

.

.

Nota de autora: Y ha terminado :D Lo dejé aquí porque me parecía una escena muy potente, digna para que fuera el final; y me la imaginé así exactamente desde el comienzo cuando pensaba en cómo sería la gran batalla final entre Ranma y Ryoga. Quería ese momento en que Ranma termina de matarlo usando el hacha de Akane XD.

Espero que les gustara cómo salió esta historia que tanto me pedían que continuara. Mañana habrá un epílogo para cerrar toda la historia.

 **Haruri Saotome** : Pues así ha concluido, aunque queda un epílogo para ver qué pasó después de todo eso. Muchas gracias por leer. Te mando besos.

 **Ivarodsan** : Me recuerda a esa frase de Dumbledore en Harry Potter, que todos tenemos algo de bueno y de malo, pero lo que importan son las decisiones que tomamos, lo que hacemos al fin y al cabo. Este Mousse a mí también me agrada mucho, quizá retome después su esencia para otra historia que estoy planeando. Muchas gracias :D Besos para vos.

 **Ana** : ¡Hola! :D Gracias por escribirme. Sí, me esforzaré por continuar escribiendo, y se vienen muy buenas historias, o que por lo menos a mí me entusiasma ponerme a escribirlas jeje. Besos.

 **Caro-azuul** : Todo lo bueno acaba jaja, pero vendrán otras historias, no te preocupes, espero que lo demás te siga gustando. Me encantó cómo vendiste el capítulo XD, muchas gracias. Besos de esta uruguaya que vive en Santiago de Chile.

 **Rosefe-123** : Espero que te haya gustado. Te mando besos.

 **Litapaz** : Creo que Nabiki no se dio cuenta con quién negociaba, o será que el licor se le subió a la cabeza XD. Espero que te haya gustado esta historia. Besos.

 **Ranko0103** : Muchas gracias. ¿De verdad dibujarías algo? ¡Eso me hace mucha ilusión! :D Te agradezco mucho, ojalá te gustara este final, pero falta epílogo todavía. Besos para vos.

Gracias a todos por leer. Recuerden que me pueden encontrar en **Fantasy Fiction Estudios** en facebook.

Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	138. El rey demonio (epílogo)

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ryoga abrió los ojos y solo había oscuridad a su alrededor. Asustado movió la cabeza a un lado y al otro, intentando abrir los ojos lo más que podía, temiendo haberse quedado ciego.

—Fallaste —siseó una voz a su lado, junto a su oído, y Ryoga se sobresaltó, casi dando un grito.

—¿Q-Qué? —dijo vacilante.

Sus ojos comenzaban a acostumbrarse a aquella oscuridad impenetrable, pero también sus oídos empezaban a captar los sonidos más recónditos, el reptante susurrar como de alimañas que zigzagueaban por el suelo, muy cerca de él; el roce de la tela, y el sonido de golpecitos secos que sin saber por qué le crispaban los nervios. Poco a poco comenzaba a ver manchas de colores oscuros, púrpuras, rojos espesos como de la sangre y el omnipresente negro.

Comenzó a sentirse pesado y muy cansado por intentar escudriñar lo que había a su alrededor. De a poco dejó de sentir sus miembros, como si un letargo se apoderara de él; luchó contra aquello porque no quería perder la consciencia en un sitio como aquel, fuera cual fuera.

—Fallaste —volvió a repetir aquella voz junto a él—, y ahora pagarás el precio.

—¿Kodachi? —preguntó Ryoga pasando saliva, creyendo haber reconocido esa voz. Luego ahogó un gemido, sintiéndose mareado, el piso comenzó a moverse y él ya no sintió el apoyo, su cabeza se sacudió.

—Idiota —dijo Kodachi, tomando la cabeza de Ryoga del suelo con las dos manos y poniéndola frente a ella—. Obviamente no tenías ninguna oportunidad contra mi Ranma-sama.

Ryoga pudo ver la sonrisa de la bruja Kodachi ante él, y su lengua puntiaguda de serpiente que cruzó rápida por sus labios. El general orco recién comprendió que allí no tenía cuerpo y era solo su cabeza la que existía en ese sitio, el lugar dominado por la Rosa Negra.

Ryoga jadeó, con el sudor perlando su frente, mientras sentía arcadas. ¿Cómo había podido ir a dar a ese lugar? ¿Por qué?

—Pobrecillo, al principio es difícil, lo sé —dijo la bruja Kodachi con una voz casi maternal—. Tu idiotez ha sido recompensada, has pedido tu destrucción al venir conmigo.

—¡No! ¡Mentira! —vociferó Ryoga, agitando su cabeza cuanto podía, pero Kodachi se la sostuvo enseguida con firmeza—. ¡Tú me engañaste!

La Rosa Negra lo miró con un gesto aburrido.

—Todos siempre dicen lo mismo —comentó la bruja, y tiró al aire la cabeza de Ryoga.

La cabeza del general orco giró, y él sintió náuseas. Vio desprenderse su piel, sus tendones, músculos, hasta quedar convertido en un cráneo vacío, pero que aún sentía, siendo consciente de su nueva y pavorosa realidad.

—¡OJOJOJOJO!

La risa de Kodachi fue estridente. El cráneo de Ryoga se unió a un nuevo y pequeño esqueleto, sus huesudas manos se juntaron con otras iguales, formando parte de la eterna ronda que rodeó a su nueva dueña. Y contra su voluntad coreó con el resto de los esqueletos.

—¡Ranma-sama, Ranma-sama, Ranma-sama!

Así fue el final de Ryoga, condenado a repetir el nombre de su odiado enemigo por la eternidad.

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **El rey demonio**

 **(epílogo)**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

—¡¿Qué dijiste?! —exclamó Ranma girando la cabeza para mirar a su primer ministro, su cabello, nuevamente trenzado, azotó el aire con el movimiento—. ¿Cuándo sucedió eso?

—Su egocentrísima maldad —replicó Mousse acomodándose los anteojos—, usted aceptó y yo cumplí con mi deber trayendo los papeles para firmarlos.

—¡Yo no había aceptado!

—Lo hizo al crear una alianza con el reino de Nerima, que por cierto, si me lo permite, dio muy buenos resultados —comentó Mousse.

—Nunca me explicaste lo que estaba firmando —gruñó Ranma. Comenzó a andar de un lado al otro de la habitación, como acostumbraba a hacer cuando pensaba.

—Todo había sido conversado con anterioridad —dijo Mousse, como si fuera una obviedad—. Además, fue un acierto por su parte, ya que, en el hipotético caso de que usted hubiera muerto en batalla, legalmente la princesa Akane sería la auténtica reina de la corte demoníaca, y el general Ryoga tendría que haberla matado a ella para lograr su cometido.

—Nos engañaste —dijo Ranma asombrado de las artimañas que había utilizado su ministro, luego afiló los ojos—. ¿Mi madre te dijo que lo hicieras?

—Solo hice mi trabajo protegiendo los intereses de su imperio, señor, como siempre hago —Mousse hizo una breve inclinación—. Y quizá… la reina madre, Nodoka, podría habérmelo sugerido.

—Apenas hablaste con ella unos minutos, ¡y ya lograste urdir esta trampa para mí! —dijo Ranma enfadado.

—Señor, el tiempo en el mundo de los demonios no pasa igual que aquí en el de los humanos —explicó Mousse con tranquilidad—, unos pocos minutos aquí son varias horas en nuestro mundo. Fue el tiempo suficiente.

Ranma lo miró y pudo apreciar la fugaz sonrisa que cruzó el rostro del primer ministro. El muchacho detuvo su andar quedándose en medio del cuarto.

—Entonces —dijo— anularé esos documentos. Después de todo soy el rey demonio, puedo hacerlo.

—Muy bien —respondió Mousse con una inclinación de cabeza y Ranma se cruzó de brazos sonriendo, como si hubiera ganado.

—Aunque —siguió diciendo el señor de los topos—, no se lo aconsejaría, pues iniciaría con muy mal pie su nueva era de reinado si anula compromisos hechos con los humanos justo después de que ellos lo ayudaran a ganar la guerra por su trono. Recuerde que esta es una muy buena oportunidad para comenzar un proceso de expansión de su imperio a través de acuerdos diplomáticos, y ya no de conquistas, como solía hacer.

Ranma lo miró de nuevo de mal humor.

—Entiendo —espetó.

—Y usted siempre ha cumplido todas sus promesas como rey —indicó Mousse.

— _Entiendo_ —repitió Ranma.

—No querrá desligarse de sus obligaciones y seguir los pasos de su padre, ¿cierto? —preguntó Mousse.

—¡Ya entendí! —refunfuñó Ranma—. Iré a hablar con Akane para solucionar esto.

Y salió a grandes zancadas de la habitación.

Encontró a la princesa Akane Tendo en el mismo balcón donde hablaron la última vez, donde ella había descubierto la verdad y había comenzado a forjarse aquél acuerdo que ahora solo debía romper, pues todo aquello no estaba en sus planes cuando dejó la corte demoníaca buscando un poco de libertad y de aires nuevos.

—Akane, necesitamos hablar —el rey demonio entró por las puertas abiertas del balcón dando seguros pasos—, Mousse me acaba de decir…

De pronto se quedó quieto y en silencio, Akane estaba de pie cerca de la baranda, recortada por la luz anaranjada del ocaso. Se había cambiado de ropa, al mirarla, Ranma se dio cuenta de que nunca la había visto con la ropa usual de las mujeres, pues siempre había usado la ropa más cómoda para luchar. No había tenido oportunidad de apreciar su encanto femenino, enfundada en aquel vestido de amplias faldas que resaltaba su cintura pequeña y su busto bien proporcionado. Su pequeña espalda estaba muy recta, mostrando siempre el orgullo de su linaje. Tenía los cabellos sueltos, bien cepillados, que parecían seda cayendo por su espalda, negros, con reflejos de un azul muy oscuro ahora que contrastaban con la luz.

Cuando habló, ella volteó a mirarlo con un gesto inocente, estudiándolo con sus expresivos ojos canela.

—¿Qué ocurre, Ranma? —preguntó.

—Ah… y-yo…

El rey demonio se quedó sin palabras por un momento al verla destacar contra aquel cielo espectacular, de tonos rojos, naranjas y violetas a medida que el sol se ocultaba. No pudo hacer otra cosa que admirar cómo aquella mujer podía ser una fuerte y valiente guerrera, y al mismo tiempo dar la impresión de ser una dócil y encantadora princesa.

Su primer ministro también había notado la peculiaridad de Kasumi al mantener casi hechizados a los soldados, y le había comentado que era probable que las hermanas Tendo tuvieran algún pariente demonio, eso explicaría sus diferentes cualidades extraordinarias. ¿Quizá Akane tenía un poco de demonio después de todo? ¿Tal vez era parecida a él?

—¿Ranma? —insistió ella.

—Eh… es que… te estaba buscando —dijo él.

—También quería hablarte… —confesó ella bajando un poco la mirada—. Hemos ganado la batalla.

—Sí —Ranma asintió—. Por cierto, lo hiciste muy bien.

—Gracias —Akane sonrió mirándolo—. Tú tampoco estuviste mal.

—Soy el rey demonio —dijo Ranma encogiéndose de hombros—, soy el mejor.

Ella soltó una risita ante su falta de humildad.

—Ya entiendo por qué el señor Mousse te llama «egocentrísima maldad» —comentó, pero Ranma solo la miró desconcertado, sin entender el chiste—. Quiero agradecerte por hacer valer nuestro acuerdo, y permitir que Nerima sea independiente a partir de ahora.

—Aunque formará parte de mi imperio —aclaró Ranma.

—Lo sé, pero para todo lo importante, Nerima será libre —Akane sonrió—. Aunque… para ser sincera, no creo que hubieras sido tan malo como nuestro gobernante; al menos, ahora que te conozco puedo decirlo.

—Vaya, ¿eso es un halago? Recuerda que soy un demonio —comentó él metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su holgado pantalón.

Akane asintió, se tomó las manos por delante en un gesto dulce y recatado mientras hablaba.

—Creo que he aprendido que los demonios también tienen humanidad, no todos son malvados y violentos —dijo mirándolo—. También sé que hay humanos que se comportan como auténticos demonios. Pienso que no deberíamos juzgar a alguien por cómo fue su nacimiento, sino por sus actos, ¿no crees?

Ranma se rascó la nuca nervioso.

—Pues… es cierto —admitió—. También sé que los humanos no están tan mal… algunos.

Ambos se miraron y echaron a reír.

—Quizá podamos ser amigos —comentó Akane mirándolo expectante.

—Quizá —replicó Ranma intentando mirar hacia otro lado.

La princesa Akane alargó la mano y él al final la estrechó, sellando su amistad.

—¿Akane? —Ranma buscó las palabras—… sobre el acuerdo de compromiso…

De pronto la chica se sonrojó.

—Eso… pues… creo que llegado el momento tendrá que cumplirse… quizá —agregó mirando el suelo, cada vez más roja, aunque en la luz que se iba apagando de a poco casi no se notaba.

—Ehm… en realidad —comenzó a explicar Ranma—, cuando firmamos los papeles validando la alianza con Nerima, Mousse también nos hizo firmar otra cosa.

Akane parpadeó.

—¿Eso qué quiere decir? —preguntó mirándolo con sus grandes ojos café.

—Que en realidad ya estamos casados —respondió el rey demonio.

.

.

 _El fiel diplomático Mousse, señor de los topos, por su lealtad y servicio indiscutido al rey demonio, en la nueva era de oro del imperio que siguió a las guerras de unificación, se convirtió en gobernador de tierras al oeste del imperio demoníaco de Nerima, donde creó un hogar para su pueblo, que se convertiría en los años venideros en la capital de las artes, la ciencia y las letras. Él y su esposa Shampoo fueron padres de doce hijos e hijas, que formaron su propio clan de guerreros y sabios que sirvieron por muchos años más a la dinastía de los nuevos emperadores._

 _La princesa imperial Nabiki Tendo fue la primera mujer en gobernar ella sola una vasta extensión de territorio al sur del imperio. Hábil estratega, fue también mecenas de exploradores que cartografiaron las costas desconocidas, los que descubrieron nuevas tierras del otro lado del ancho mar, en un territorio virgen que luego fue conocido como el continente de Nabiria, cuyo puerto más importante estaba en la ciudad capital de Tendópolis._

 _Tras la abdicación al trono del rey Soun para dedicarse a descansar de sus muchos trabajos y logros heroicos, según él mismo escribió en sus memorias, la princesa imperial Kasumi se convirtió en la nueva gobernadora de la ciudad humana de Nerima. Poco tiempo después, los habitantes de Nerima fundarían el culto a la dama Kazeon, la diosa de la compasión y la misericordia, nombrando a la princesa Kasumi como su encarnación entre los mortales, siendo adorada en vida por humanos y demonios por igual. Nerima se convertiría en poco tiempo en la capital espiritual del imperio y cuna del Kazeonismo._

 _El imperio intentó por mucho tiempo abolir la ley de matrimonio que imperaba en el pueblo de Nerima, encontrando un duro rechazo entre los hombres que querían proteger sus tradiciones y la independencia cultural de su reino. Sin embargo, un trágico evento que hasta el día de hoy es fuente de canciones y representaciones dramáticas llenas de dolor, enlutó a los hombres de Nerima, y haría que en menos de un día, y por unanimidad, se diera por abolida la ley._

 _Cuenta la leyenda que un joven y valiente herborista, en búsqueda de una nueva hierba capaz de curar la inalcanzable comezón en la espalda, se topó con un furioso jabalí. Escapando, tropezó con una raíz y cayó entre los arbustos, al intentar pararse su pie resbaló en una nueva saliente oculta por el follaje, rodando casi cien metros (las historias originalmente decían diez solamente), y zambulléndose en una cálida fuente de aguas termales que salvaron su vida. Ese día la casta y virginal princesa Kasumi, gobernadora y suma sacerdotisa de Nerima, y avatar de la diosa Kazeon en este plano mortal, se daba uno de sus relajantes baños secretos en la fuente de aguas termales que únicamente las mujeres de Nerima conocían en el bosque… Cuando Tofú Ono salió del agua y ajustó sus anteojos, y miró más de dos veces lo que hombre alguno jamás pudo ni podrá ver en su vida, terminó convertido en el esposo de una diosa._

 _Y esta es la trágica historia de por qué todos los hombres de Nerima, incluyendo los ya casados para disgustos de sus mujeres, lloraron por el casamiento de la princesa Kasumi, rasgaron sus vestiduras, escupieron su suerte y, unánimemente, decidieron abolir la maldita ley que les quitó a su casta y virginal diosa para siempre, ahora en manos de un hombre extranjero que se convirtió en su sabio rey._

 _Por ley imperial firmada, aprobada y proclamada en todos los reinos del vasto imperio, Tatewaki Kuno, capitán de la guardia de Nerima, quedó prohibido de tener descendencia._

 _Y estos son solo algunos de los fragmentos de las crónicas de los reinos, recopiladas en los albores de la era dorada que comenzó a gestarse tras la unificación de las naciones. Fueron tiempos de prosperidad y magia, aventuras y misterios, de grandes desafíos que llevaron al final de la discriminación entre humanos y no humanos. Desde dónde se cuenta el actual calendario imperial, que marcó el punto de inicio de una dinastía de poderosos líderes y héroes de más de mil años, y que se mantiene hasta nuestros días en el trono._

 _Estas son algunas de las muchas historias que rodean las figuras del primer emperador demonio Ranma Saotome y su emperatriz humana Akane Tendo, mis antepasados. A los que intentaré honrar siendo la mejor, como lo fueron ellos, a horas de asumir mi desafío como la nueva emperatriz._

.

 _Princesa imperial Ranko Saotome_

.

.

FIN

.

.

Nota de autora: Y ahora sí es el verdadero final :D, quería que tuviera un poco de todo, terror, romance, humor, y que sonara como esos antiguos cuentos de fantasía. Muchas gracias a todos los que siguieron muy atentamente esta saga, que originalmente no iban a ser tantos capítulos, pero fue creciendo sola, a medida que el universo de la historia se hacía más rico. Ojalá les haya gustado. Espero que me acompañen también en todas las historias que aún quedan por escribir, no estamos ni a la mitad de este año.

Kazeon es el nombre japonés de la diosa budista Guan Yin, que es la diosa de la misericordia y la piedad.

 **Aokiri** : Jajaja, como siempre me hacés reír mucho con tus comentarios XD. Sí te extrañé mucho, pero te perdono por no haber venido antes, jeje, a la página le da la chiripiorca (¿o chiripiolca? nunca supe cómo se escribía) de vez en cuando y hace esas cosas raras; a mí me muestra números raros y creo que hay unos reviews por ahí que no se muestran y nunca pude responder. Además, hace lo que quiere con las notificaciones de todo, y con los horarios, y en general se porta horrible cuando uno quiere actualizar. Pero en fin, creo que ellos están más preocupados en su app (que no he usado hasta ahora) que por su pobre página web. Creo que todo lo otro te lo responderé por la otra vía. Muchas gracias. Te mando besos.

 **Haruri Saotome** : Espero que te haya gustado este epílogo. Lamentablemente Ryoga tenía que morir, o nunca iba a cesar de intentar robarle el trono a Ranma. Besos.

 **Akane04** : Por tu comentario creo que ya sé qué capítulo leíste, jeje. Besos para vos.

 **Caro-azuul** : Sí, de hecho es muy simbólico eso de que Ranma usara su espada pero también el hacha de Akane, por eso quería ponerlo así. Muchas gracias, espero que te sigan gustando mis historias, yo también soy team Akane. Te mando besos.

 **Litapaz** : De hecho, en el manga, por lo menos al principio, Kuno tiene un muy buen nivel de pelea, casi a la par de Ranma, eso es lo que quise destacar, Kuno es un tonto, pero un tonto muy útil XD. En algún momento pensé en hacerle una continuación a esa historia que mencionaste, así que puede que sí :) Besos.

 **Maat Sejmet** : Gracias :D Ya llegó el epílogo. Besos.

 **Ana** : Bueno, por algo Ranma era el rey demonio, era un ser muy poderoso, pero más lo era teniendo un ejército, si él solo se hubiera enfrentado a los orcos hubiera muerto. Muchas gracias por leer. Te mando besos.

 **Ivarodsan** : Muchas gracias :D Me esforcé en intentar hacer una buena historia. Creo que en este epílogo ya se respondió tu duda XD. Besos.

Gracias a todos por leer. Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	139. Carta perdida

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **Carta perdida**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

A  
k  
a  
n  
e  
,

m  
i

a  
m  
o  
r

p  
o  
r

t  
i

e  
s

e  
t  
e  
r  
n  
o

c  
o  
m  
o

l  
a  
s

f  
l  
o  
r  
e  
s

d  
e

t  
o  
d  
o

e  
l

a  
ñ  
o  
,

c  
o  
m  
o

l  
o  
s

v  
o  
l  
c  
a  
n  
e  
s

s  
o  
b  
r  
e

l  
a

t  
i  
e  
r  
r  
a

.

S  
e  
r  
é

c  
o  
m  
o

l  
a

g  
o  
l  
o  
n  
d  
r  
i  
n  
a

q  
u  
e

s  
u  
b  
e

h  
a  
s  
t  
a

e  
l

M  
o  
n  
t  
e

F  
u  
j  
i

s  
i  
n

i  
m  
p  
o  
r  
t  
a  
r

e  
l

f  
r  
í  
o

d  
e  
l

i  
n  
v  
i  
e  
r  
n  
o

.

T  
e

a  
c  
u  
n  
a  
r  
é

e  
n

m  
i

c  
o  
r  
a  
z  
ó  
n

a  
s  
í

c  
o  
m  
o

l  
a  
s

h  
o  
j  
a  
s

d  
e  
l

b  
o  
s  
q  
u  
e

s  
o  
s  
t  
i  
e  
n  
e  
n

l  
a  
s

g  
o  
t  
a  
s

d  
e

l  
l  
u  
v  
i  
a

s  
i  
n

d  
e  
r  
r  
a  
m  
a  
r  
l  
a  
s

.

T  
u

d  
u  
l  
c  
e

r  
o  
s  
t  
r  
o

m  
e

a  
n  
i  
m  
a

e  
n

l  
o  
s

d  
u  
r  
o  
s

c  
a  
m  
i  
n  
o  
s

.

T  
u

s  
o  
n  
r  
i  
s  
a

a  
l  
e  
g  
r  
a

m  
i

c  
a  
n  
s  
a  
d  
o

c  
o  
r  
a  
z  
ó  
n

.

T  
e

q  
u  
e  
r  
r  
é

p  
o  
r

s  
i  
e  
m  
p  
r  
e

.

R  
y  
o  
g  
a

.

.

.

Otra de las cartas de Ryoga que nunca llegaron…

…porque nunca la envió.

.

.

FIN

.

.

Nota de autora: ¿Se acuerdan que en el capítulo 17 les dije que tenía algún fic que no había podido publicar por problemas de formato? (Y que pensaba subirlo como un texto extra en facebook). Pues era este. Originalmente iban a ser líneas verticales, pero al subir el texto a la página se desconfiguraba completamente, así que desistí, y finalmente ahora lo publico, también en un formato vertical, aunque de corrido.

En nuestro sistema alfabético (por decirlo de alguna manera) este signo ° se usa para representar los grados, pero aquí lo usé para marcar los puntos en las oraciones, así como se hace en japonés.

Gracias por leer :)

Disculpen que hoy no tenga mucho tiempo para responderles, pero sepan que siempre los leo y espero sus comentarios con emoción. Gracias a: **Haruri Saotome, Caro-azuul, Ivarodsan, Litapaz, Noham**. Me alegro de que les gustara el final de la saga de _El rey demonio_. Mañana tendré más tiempo para responderles.

Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	140. Desaparición

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **Desaparición**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

Llovía con fuerza cuando Kasumi llegó aquel domingo de hacer las compras. Un aire helado se coló en la casa mientras ella abría la puerta y sacudía el paraguas para desprender las gotas, aguantando las pesadas bolsas colgadas del brazo. Tuvo un escalofrío y cerró la puerta, cambiándose los zapatos de calle por las cómodas pantuflas en la entrada.

La casa estaba silenciosa, y un poco oscura por el día nublado. Sabía que solo Ranma y Akane estaban en casa, porque Nabiki había salido con sus amigas al centro comercial, y su padre y el tío Genma habían tenido una reunión de la junta de vecinos.

Kasumi dio una mirada hacia la sala cuando cruzó a la cocina, pero no había nadie allí, se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia y se dedicó a guardar todo lo que había comprado. Luego se colocó el delantal y, tarareando, una canción se puso a preparar el almuerzo tranquilamente. Mientras cortaba el puerro hubo un relámpago que iluminó el cielo por unos segundos y, apenas un momento después, retumbó un trueno que hizo vibrar los vidrios de las ventanas.

—Oh, qué clima —comentó Kasumi mirando hacia afuera, viendo los árboles balancearse por el viento y el agua.

Pasó alrededor de una hora. La mayor de las Tendo comenzó a sentir un poco de frío y preparó té para calentarse. Otro trueno rompió el cotidiano murmullo de las ollas al fuego mientras se servía una taza. Se frotó los brazos, con una extraña sensación de soledad, decidió buscar a Ranma y Akane para compartirles un poco de té.

El resto de la casa continuaba silenciosa y la escalera estaba en sombras porque el día se oscurecía cada vez más por la tormenta. Fue al dojo, de seguro los prometidos estaban entrenando un poco. Corrió rápido por el tramo que llevaba hasta el dojo, abrazándose para protegerse del viento frío.

Cuando abrió las puertas el dojo estaba oscuro y en silencio. Kasumi se sobresaltó cuando un relámpago rasgó el cielo y proyectó su sombra en el suelo de madera.

—Qué extraño —murmuró.

Regresó a la casa. Encendió la luz en el pequeño vestíbulo para poder ver dónde pisaba al subir la escalera. Tuvo otro pequeño escalofrío, no supo si por el frío de la lluvia o por una sensación ominosa que la acompañaba desde que llegó con las compras.

Con cuidado caminó hasta el final del pasillo y abrió la puerta de la habitación que Ranma compartía con su padre; encendió la luz enseguida. Todo estaba tranquilo y los futones guardados en el armario.

Kasumi volvió sobre sus pasos y se detuvo ante el cuarto de Akane; puso la mano en el picaporte y abrió despacio. Cuando entró tuvo un pequeño respingo, pues otro relámpago iluminó el cielo con un chasquido eléctrico y casi inmediatamente resonó un trueno mucho más fuerte que los anteriores. La habitación estaba en penumbras, al probar el interruptor, la luz no se encendió, Kasumi bajó y subió la llave varias veces, pero no pasó nada. Se llevó una mano a la mejilla, preocupada.

De pronto, abrió los ojos sorprendida. El armario estaba abierto. Kasumi dio un cauteloso paso al frente y miró el interior, estaba casi vacío. La mujer frunció el ceño sin comprender y caminó hasta la cama, pero no había nadie allí.

Preocupada, se llevó una mano al pecho y fue entonces cuando lo vio: un pedazo de papel encima del escritorio. Lo tomó y se acercó a la ventana para poder leerlo mejor.

Kasumi sonrió lentamente, dobló la nota y se la guardó en el bolsillo del delantal, mientras bajaba para buscar algunas velas.

—Creo que serán dos menos en la mesa de ahora en adelante —se dijo con un tono tierno—. Espero que se encuentren bien —agregó después con una sonrisa.

.

.

FIN

.

.

Nota de autora: Gracias a todos por leer.

 **Ivarodsan** : Ryoga es tierno, aunque le gusten todas XD. Besos.

 **Ana** : Es que _El rey demonio_ no era una historia de romance, pero ya habrá otras que sí tengan más romance. Te mando besos.

 **Litapaz** : Sí, con esas palabras no podía ser Ranma jeje. Besos para vos.

 **Haruri Saotome** : Creo que muchas, y más las que debe haber mandado con la dirección equivocada XD. Besos.

Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	141. Escape

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **Escape**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

El tren corría rápidamente por la línea Joetsu del tren rápido. En el interior de uno de los vagones había dos chicas sentadas una frente a la otra junto a la ventana. La de cabello corto, con las manos en el regazo, miraba los campos de arrozales que se divisaban a los lados de la vía. Movía los pies de vez en cuando, como si los tuviera fríos y se los quisiera calentar. Las puntas de su cabello negro con reflejos azules aún estaban húmedas.

Se pasó un mechón por detrás de la oreja y miró a su compañera. La otra chica, una pelirroja que tenía el cabello trenzado, vestida extrañamente con ropa que parecía china, tenía el codo apoyado en la saliente de la ventanilla y el mentón descansando en su mano con cara de aburrimiento, mirando por la ventana el cielo gris de la tarde.

—Quiero agua caliente —murmuró suspirando—. ¿Justo hoy tenía que hacer este maldito clima?

—En cuanto lleguemos conseguiremos un poco, Ranma —respondió la chica de cabello corto.

Fue entonces cuando la pelirroja giró los ojos hacia ella y se miraron durante un momento, hasta que la otra apartó los ojos, sonrojada.

—¿Crees… qué estuvo bien lo que hicimos? —preguntó después Akane, preocupada.

—Desde el principio debimos hacerlo —respondió la pelirroja—, solo lo que nosotros queríamos, y no lo que ellos decían.

—Y les dejamos una nota, además —agregó Akane como para sentirse mejor.

—Fue demasiado, no lo merecían —refunfuñó Ranma.

El tren siguió avanzando, ya había dejado de llover.

—Entonces… ¿a dónde vamos? —quiso saber Akane con curiosidad.

—Eso es una sorpresa —los ojos de Ranma brillaron traviesos, haciendo sonrojar a Akane nuevamente.

La tarde ya caía cuando entre el cielo gris comenzaron a abrirse un par de nubes, mostrando el tono anaranjado del ocaso, que dio de lleno en la ventanilla reflejándose en las gotitas de agua sobre el vidrio, y cayendo sobre Akane.

—¿Ranma?

—¿Mm? —suspiró de nuevo, aburrido, queriendo llegar de una vez. Sus pies también empezaban a enfriarse.

—Gracias —replicó Akane sonriéndole.

Aquella palabra inesperada hizo que la chica pelirroja la mirara sorprendida. Akane sonrió, con la luz rojiza del atardecer dando en su cabello y sacándole luces doradas a sus ojos. Entonces, Ranma tembló sintiendo que el corazón casi se le detenía al ver algo tan bello. No tuvo palabras para responder, solo asintió, con los labios entreabiertos, provocando otra sonrisa en Akane.

Y así se quedaron las dos, mirándose mientras el tren avanzaba.

.

.

FIN

.

.

Nota de autora: Me dieron ganas de darle una especie de continuación al capítulo de ayer. La línea Joetsu del tren bala es una que llega casi hasta Niigata, en el norte de Japón. Espero que les haya gustado.

 **Akai27** : ¡Muchas gracias! Sobre todo por el trabajo que te tomás, sé que como son tantos capítulos a veces no es fácil escribir un review por cada uno, así que te lo agradezco. A mí me gustó mucho también el universo de _El rey demonio_ , por eso no descarto retomarlo para algún futuro one-shot, pero veremos. Te mando besos.

 **Ivarodsan** : Era con trampa, medio de terror, para que al final tuviera ese sabor dulce, jeje. Besos.

 **Haruri Saotome** : Sí, se fueron, ya era hora de que se decidieran, y una vez que se decidieron mejor actuar rápido XD. Besos para vos.

 **Caro-azuul** : Son demasiado tiernos ellos dos, espero que esta parte te gustara también. Besos.

 **Nancyricoleon** : Gracias :D Ojalá te sigan gustando todas las que vienen. Te mando besos.

 **Bonita** : Sí, estoy intentando hacer pequeñas historias cortas pero que digan mucho, a ver si me sale. Espero que esta también te haya gustado. Besos.

 **Litapaz** : Son muy románticos a su manera jeje. Besos para vos.

 **Zagashi** : Sí, se fugaron, y ya no ignorarás tanto, aquí una pequeña continuación. Besos.

Gracias a todos por leer. No olviden visitarme en facebook en **Fantasy Fiction Estudios**.

Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	142. Primera vez

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **Primera vez**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

—Pero no me traje ningún kimono, son difíciles de empacar —dijo Akane con un dedo sobre el labio, indecisa—, ni siquiera una yukata.

—Pensaremos en algo —dijo Ranma poniéndose las manos detrás de la nuca mientras caminaban despacio por las calles de aquel pequeño y tranquilo pueblo en Oku-Aizu.

—¿Cómo qué?

—Pues… podemos comprarte uno —respondió él mirándola de reojo.

—No, sería un gasto innecesario que no podemos hacer, además —dijo Akane de inmediato, muy práctica.

—Pero yo quiero que vayas a ese festival con un kimono —insistió Ranma.

—Y te digo que no es necesario —insistió también Akane—. Vamos a tener muchos gastos después y…

—Te digo que lo haremos.

—¡Ranma!

—¿Así vamos a empezar este matrimonio? ¿Peleando? —dijo el chico de pronto, y en el acto Akane se sonrojó y miró hacia otro lado.

—Yo no…

Por un momento, Ranma apartó la mirada también, no había querido decirlo, no quería usar _esa_ palabra. Lo hacía demasiado real. Había sido fácil presentar los papeles en el ayuntamiento, y con las firmas de dos secretarias que trabajaban allí mismo como testigos todo quedó resuelto en cinco minutos. Apenas cinco minutos y cambió su vida para siempre, ¡y tanto que había costado que se decidieran! Bueno, a Akane le había costado más, sí, ella siempre complicaba las cosas.

—De acuerdo —respondió Akane volteando a mirarlo con una sonrisa, más animada—. Compremos una yukata.

—C-Claro… sí…

Ranma se quedó viéndola como atontado al darse cuenta de que estaba tan bonita. Qué gracioso que hayan estado dos días en el dojo Tendo legalmente casados y nadie se hubiera dado cuenta de nada. En realidad no había manera, un papel no cambiaba demasiado las cosas, eran simplemente ellos al saberlo los que cambiaban. Sin embargo, él no estaba aún del todo preparado para demostrarle abiertamente a Akane lo que de verdad sentía. Y estaba aterrado. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si los descubrían aunque fuera siquiera besándose? De inmediato se enterarían de que realmente estaban casados y comenzarían a exigirles cosas que ellos no querían aún. Lo peor sería si todos los demás locos de Nerima se enteraban y acudían al dojo en masa, arruinándolo todo.

Ranma sacudió la cabeza mientras continuaban andando, y miró de nuevo a Akane que sonreía junto a él mirando los escaparates de las tiendas. No pensaría en lo que podría haber sido, era mejor disfrutar lo que _de verdad era._

.

.

Se divirtieron como niños en el matsuri, compraron salchichas, bolitas de konnyaku y raspados. Pasearon y jugaron algunos juegos. Muy entrada la noche se apagaron las luces, y los sorprendieron los fuegos artificiales. Levantaron la cabeza con el resto de las personas que reían y charlaban disfrutando de la pequeña celebración, mientras el cielo se llenaba de luces de colores.

Entonces, algo en su interior que palpitaba anhelante, le dijo a Ranma que aquel era un buen momento. El chico miró a un lado y al otro y, protegido por las sombras y por la muchedumbre, se acercó más a Akane y le dio el primer beso oficial como marido y mujer.

Y el primero oficial desde que se conocían.

.

.

FIN

.

.

Nota de autora: Matsuri significa festival, o se usa también para denominar un día festivo. El konnyaku se hace usando la raíz de un tubérculo, y parece que sirve para hacer dieta porque tiene muy pocas calorías.

Oku-Aizu es una región en la prefectura de Fukushima en Japón, hasta allí se llega por la línea Joetsu del tren bala (¿se acuerdan que esa es la que tomaron Ranma y Akane en el fic de ayer?), y luego se toma un segundo tren de la línea JR Tadami.

Muchas gracias a todos por leer. Espero que les haya gustado esta pequeña historia de hoy. Muchas gracias a **Ivarodsan, Haruri Saotome, Caro-azuul, Zagashi y Noham** por tomarse un tiempo para escribirme, los aprecio de verdad y sus palabras siempre me llenan de ánimo para continuar.

Recuerden que nos podemos ver en **Fantasy Fiction Estudios** en facebook.

Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	143. Tímido anhelo

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **Tímido anhelo**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

La pequeña posada en la que se quedaron era de estilo japonés tradicional; con tatami en el piso, futones y un lugar de ofuros para hombres y mujeres, que eran compartidos entre las varias habitaciones. Después de asearse, Akane se quedó sentada esperando a que Ranma volviera. En el suelo, con las piernas dobladas y las manos apoyadas en su regazo, envuelta en la fina yukata para dormir que le habían dado en la posada, Akane tenía la vista clavada en los futones ya dispuestos en el piso uno junto al otro.

Sabía lo que iba a pasar después, cuando Ranma llegara, y sus nervios iban en aumento con cada segundo. Escuchó el sonido de la puerta de la habitación al deslizarse y se quedó petrificada.

—Ya estoy listo —dijo Ranma, arrastrando las palabras de una manera extraña que nunca le había escuchado.

Lentamente, Akane giró la cabeza para mirarlo y casi cae desmayada al verlo con el torso descubierto, el cabello suelto y nada más que una toalla alrededor de sus caderas.

—…Ah —Akane comenzó a sudar mientras Ranma se acercaba lentamente a ella, sosteniendo con una mano la toalla, pero sin demasiado esfuerzo, parecía que en cualquier momento la toalla iba a resbalar y…

—Lamento haber tardado —comentó él con voz ronca, mientras se arrodillaba junto a ella, acechándola.

—N-no… te pre… preocupes… —respondió Akane mientras tragaba saliva echándose hacia atrás, evitándolo.

—No te pongas nerviosa, Akane —dijo su esposo y ella miró el fondo de sus ojos azules creyendo que desfallecería—. Te aseguro que… te gustará.

¡Oh, Kami-sama, su voz era demasiado sensual para soportarlo!

De pronto, Akane ya no tuvo adónde escapar porque sintió el piso en su espalda, y Ranma se echó sobre ella, poniendo los antebrazos en el piso a cada lado de su cuerpo, sin darle lugar para moverse. Akane tembló cuando la boca de Ranma buscó la suya.

—Yo… Ranma… —intentó disuadirlo, torciendo el rostro, para impedir que él la besara— yo… no estoy… preparada…

Al no poder llegar a su boca, Ranma dejó una estela de besos húmedos y calientes por su cuello, y se atrevió más allá, entreabriendo el escote de la yukata despacio usando los dientes para tirar la tela.

—¡Ah! ¡Ranma! No hagas eso —pidió ella casi sollozando, apretando los ojos con fuerza para no ver su rostro varonil tan cerca y hacer como que no sentía las puntas de su cabello tan suave rozando su delicada piel.

—¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no te gusta? —le ronroneó en el oído.

—Pero… yo… —Akane jadeó quedándose sin habla cuando sintió una mano subiendo despacio la tela de la yukata mientras le acariciaba el muslo.

—Te amo tanto, Akane —murmuró él contra su boca.

—¡Ranma…!

Akane sacudió la cabeza, pestañeando al salir de sus ensoñaciones, aún sentada con las piernas dobladas ante los futones. Se tocó las mejillas con las dos manos y el contraste entre el frío y el calor la hizo estremecer.

—No, no, no —se repitió una y otra vez— Ranma nunca haría eso. No, no, no.

Después se llevó las manos al pecho, donde su corazón latía desbocado. La puerta de la habitación se deslizó.

—¿Tardé demasiado? —preguntó Ranma entrando al cuarto—. Es que tuve que esperar a quedar solo en el ofuro.

—No te preocupes —respondió ella al escuchar la voz de su Ranma de siempre. Volteó a mirarlo—. No fue tanto…

De pronto se quedó sin habla. Ranma tenía el torso descubierto, aún se secaba el cabello suelto y húmedo con una toalla, mientras tenía otra enrollada alrededor de las caderas.

Akane tuvo que apoyar una mano en el piso para sostenerse, mientras sentía la sangre saliendo de su nariz.

—Ranma…

—¡Akane!... ¿Estás bien?... ¿Qué te pasó?

Algunos búhos ululaban afuera en la serenidad de la noche en el pequeño pueblo rural.

.

.

FIN

.

.

Nota de autora: Espero que se entienda lo de que Ranma tuvo que quedarse solo en el ofuro para poder bañarse. Como ya deben saber, los japoneses primero se lavan el cuerpo con agua fría y después se meten al agua caliente en la bañera; pero si Ranma se lavaba frente a otros descubrirían su maldición en seguida.

Espero que les haya gustado esta pequeña escena.

 **Ivarodsan** : Jajaja, bueno, que te regañe tu esposo por eso es lindo, solo quiere que te mimes un poco porque seguramente lo merecés :D Besos para vos.

 **Haruri Saotome** : Sí, estaban casados y se lo tenían bien escondido, jeje. Besos.

 **Nancyricoleon** : Gracias :) Espero que este te guste también. Te mando besos.

 **Bonita** : Muchas gracias. Podría ser algo de Akane embarazada, no lo tenía contemplado, pero pensaré en eso. Gracias por leer. Besos.

 **Caro-azuul** : Yo nunca he usado la aplicación de FF, pero ya me han comentado que tiene errores a veces. Pues sí, era una continuación, y aquí hay otra, espero que te guste. Besos para vos.

 **Akai27** : Muchas gracias, me alegro de que lo disfrutes, y te agradezco de nuevo por escribirme, los comentarios siempre son bien recibidos jeje. Aquí hay otra continuación más, espero que te guste también. Besos.

 **Noham** : ¿Qué más puedo decir si ya lo dijiste todo? Beso.

Gracias a todos por leer. Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	144. Noche de amor

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **Noche de amor**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

Las luces de la habitación estaban apagadas y Ranma y Akane estaban acurrucados cada uno en su futón, espalda contra espalda, quietos y silenciosos mientras los minutos pasaban.

—… ¿Estás dormida? —susurró Ranma de pronto.

Akane tragó saliva antes de responder.

—No… ¿y tú?, ¿dormías?

—No —Ranma escudriñaba la oscuridad—. ¿Estás mejor? ¿Ya no te sangra la nariz por verme?

—¡No fue por verte! —se quejó Akane, arropándose aún más con la manta.

—¿Ah, no? —dijo Ranma ocultando una sonrisa—. ¿Y por qué fue?

Akane solo resopló.

—Nunca creí que la noche de bodas fuera así —murmuró después.

Ahora fue Ranma el que tardó en decir algo.

—Yo tampoco —comentó al final—. Nunca pensé que sería así.

Hubo un deje de amargura que no pasó desapercibido para Akane, pero en lugar de enfadarse como podría haber hecho antes, ahora solo sintió tristeza, porque ese muchacho que estaba a su lado ya no era solo un prometido impuesto por su padre, ahora era su esposo, porque ella así lo había querido, y su deseo de poder comprenderlo —y no lograrlo— la abrumaba.

—Yo… —empezó a decir, pero se detuvo varias veces, avergonzada—… Ranma, yo… ¿de verdad no te resulto atractiva?

El chico abrió mucho los ojos en la oscuridad.

—¿Q-Qué?... ¿P-Por qué… di-dices…?

—Es que como… no quieres tocarme —terminó Akane en un hilo de voz.

—Sí quiero —respondió Ranma en seguida, y después se tapó la boca al escucharse a sí mismo, sonrojado.

Su esposa también se había sonrojado, y se cubrió con las mantas hasta la nariz y más arriba aún, dejando apenas los ojos fuera.

—¿Y por qué no lo haces entonces? —preguntó.

—¿Qué dijiste? —preguntó Ranma volteando hacia ella.

Akane tuvo que destaparse y girar también.

—Digo que entonces… ¿por qué no lo haces? —repitió mirándolo, diferenciando apenas el brillo de sus ojos en las sombras.

—Tú… ¡es que me llamarías pervertido! —replicó Ranma, volviendo a darle la espalda.

—¡No es cierto!

—Claro que sí. Siempre me llamas pervertido, aún cuando yo no hice nada malo —se quejó Ranma.

—Eso… —Akane se detuvo, porque no sabía qué decir, era cierto que ella lo llamaba pervertido, ¡pero es que él _lo era!_

—Además, yo no tengo la culpa de que tú seas tan… tan…

—¿Tan qué? —quiso saber Akane, expectante.

—Nada —bufó Ranma al final—. Dirías que soy «un pervertido».

Hubo un instante de silencio mientras Akane se acomodaba en el futón y pensaba muy bien qué decir.

—Eso era antes —dijo despacio—, ahora… no voy a llamarte pervertido. Es diferente.

—¿Qué es lo diferente? —preguntó Ranma volteando una vez más, y descubriendo que ella se había sentado sobre el futón con las piernas dobladas.

—Ahora estamos casados —respondió Akane agachando la cabeza avergonzada.

Ranma se quedó quieto, temiendo mover un músculo o abrir la boca y decir algo que arruinara todo, como siempre. Tragó saliva, se movió muy lento y se sentó ante ella. Con la luz de la luna entrando por la ventana alcanzaba a ver su rostro inclinado y la yukata cerrada sobre su pecho de forma muy recatada; también sus manos tomadas sobre el regazo.

—Entonces, tú… ¿quieres que…? —susurró Ranma, con miedo a terminar la frase.

Creyó percibir un tímido movimiento de la cabeza de ella asintiendo.

—Sí… si es que tú… quieres.

Se miraron mientras se acercaban lentamente. Ranma se inclinó hacia ella, que subió el rostro para recibirlo, estando tan cerca percibió el calor de sus mejillas mientras la besaba muy suave en los labios.

Se separaron y volvieron a mirarse a los ojos, expectantes, con ansias y temor mezclado a partes iguales. Despacio se recostaron sobre uno de los futones y Ranma tomó la manta para cubrirlos a ambos por completo.

.

.

La luz del amanecer comenzó a inundar la habitación. Los dos jóvenes estaban acostados de espalda sobre los futones, desnudos, pero cubiertos con las mantas, mirando el techo casi sin pestañear.

—Oh… —murmuró Akane con voz cansada—, eso fue…

—Lo sé… —replicó Ranma, aún con el flequillo pegado a la frente por el sudor—. De haber sabido que era así… me habría casado antes.

Akane se sonrojó por completo.

—Eres un pervertido.

Akane giró hacia él para mirarlo, pero Ranma estaba riendo, con una risa franca, un brazo doblado detrás de la cabeza, como si fuera un niño feliz. Ella lo contempló sintiendo que tenía algo diferente, ahora parecía… libre. Sonrió. Lo comprendía, porque ella también se sentía muy diferente, como si ahora por fin estuviera haciendo lo que de verdad quería.

.

.

FIN

.

.

Nota de autora: Pues no hubo lemon, pero me parecía que de esta manera quedaba mejor la historia, en el mismo tono tierno y romántico de los cortos anteriores. Espero que les haya gustado.

 **Ivarodsan** : Me hacés reír jajaja, bueno, Ranma con pelo suelto es un fetiche que siempre que puedo trato de incluir en las historias. Besos.

 **Caro-azuul** : No era Ranma en realidad, pero por el capítulo de hoy parece que Akane no la pasó nada mal después de todo jaja; creo que se echó más de un taco XD. Te mando besos.

 **Hanna-chan95** : Muchas gracias :D Yo tengo debilidad por las historias donde Ranma y Akane están casados, y me gusta que sean torpes y tiernos, es que así son y así nos gustan jeje. Besos para vos.

 **Haruri Saotome** : Akane es muy pervertida, sus ensoñaciones siempre toman un tono picante, no sé por qué XD. Besos.

 **Akai27** : Sí, creo que Akane, aunque no lo admita, busca a un chico que sea más fuerte que ella y logre «dominarla»; por eso odia tanto a todos los de la escuela, porque los vence muy fácil, no son adecuados para ella. Bueno, son teorías nada más XD. Te mando un beso.

 **Rosefe-123** : Siempre supimos que Akane es la verdadera pervertida de la relación, aunque ella no lo admita XD. Besos.

 **Maribrit** : Jajaja, creo que sos la única que admite disfrutar esos capítulos de Ryoga; yo no lo odio, simplemente creo que es demasiado aprovechado, y no es que lo quiera hacer sufrir, las ideas simplemente llegan XD. Besos.

Gracias a todos por leer. Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	145. Dulce recuerdo

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **Dulce recuerdo**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

Desde la pequeña colina por la que habían trepado se veía el pueblo más abajo y el bosque que lo rodeaba por el este. Akane inhaló el límpido y refrescante aire de la mañana y volteó a ver a Ranma, que de pie sobre una de las salientes rocosas del terreno, estaba silencioso mirando lejos, como si en realidad no viera nada.

—Entonces… ¿Ranma? —lo llamó ella y él volteó a mirarla—. Nunca me dijiste por qué elegiste este lugar para que viniéramos de luna de miel.

Él se encogió de hombros y comenzó a descender despacio, estirando una mano para ayudarla.

—No es una luna de miel, en realidad nos escapamos —respondió.

Akane puso los ojos en blanco.

—Quería llamarlo de alguna forma bonita —dijo Akane.

—No tengo intención de volver a Tokio… al menos no por ahora —agregó su esposo levantando la vista para mirarla.

—Lo sé —Akane asintió—. Yo tampoco tengo ganas de que media Nerima nos persiga y no nos deje en paz, y que nuestros padres insistan con lo del dojo.

—Aún no es tiempo de eso —reflexionó Ranma.

—Sí, somos demasiado jóvenes —dijo Akane, y volvieron a mirarse, estando de acuerdo los dos—. Y tenemos mucho que aprender aún.

Ranma asintió. Terminaron de bajar y continuaron andando por el camino de tierra que llevaba de vuelta al pueblo.

—No me has respondido —insistió Akane cuando llevaban unos instantes caminando en silencio—. ¿Por qué aquí?

—Este es el último lugar donde buscarían —dijo Ranma caminando a su lado con las manos en los bolsillos.

—¿Por qué? —Akane frunció el ceño.

—Aquí fue donde aprendí el Neko-Ken —respondió su esposo.

Ella se quedó un momento quieta, sorprendida por la noticia, y después continuó caminando.

—¿Aquí fue donde el tío Genma te enseñó ese truco con…?

—¡No digas esa palabras! —la interrumpió Ranma con horror.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Akane.

—Sí —continuó Ranma después—, estoy seguro de que mi viejo ni recordará este sitio; y si lo hace creerá que estoy demasiado asustado como para haber venido. De seguro comienzan a buscarnos en Kioto primero.

Akane asintió mientras continuaba andando a su lado.

—Y… ¿no estás asustado entonces? —inquirió después.

—Te traje aquí, ¿o no? —dijo él mirando hacia otro lado.

Akane sonrió y luego se tomó de su brazo para continuar caminando, sin decir nada. Ranma siguió un poco tenso el resto del camino hasta llegar al pueblo.

.

.

—¿Estás seguro de que es aquí? —preguntó Akane indecisa.

—En realidad, no —respondió Ranma rascándose la nuca—. No recuerdo bien, pero creo que… sí, creo que esta era la casa.

Miró a un lado y al otro de la calle los lugares que le resultaban conocidos. Había tenido muy divertidos y agradables momentos en aquel pueblo, que a pesar de todo los malos recuerdos no podían entorpecer.

—Muy bien, entonces toquemos la puerta —dijo Akane adelantándose.

—¡Espera! —la detuvo Ranma— ¿Para qué? No… no estoy seguro, mejor vámonos.

—Pero quería conocer a esa señora, la que el tío Genma dijo que te cuidaba y que era la única en la que confiabas cuando estabas en el neko-ken.

—La señora Konoe —dijo Ranma con la mirada perdida.

—¿Recuerdas su nombre? —se sorprendió Akane.

—Sí, era nuestra vecina, y hacía unos dulces deliciosos —respondió Ranma, después se volteó a mirarla—. Pero, ¿para qué la quieres conocer?

—Pues… por curiosidad —dijo ella bajando la vista, un poco tímida de pronto—, solo quería saber algo más de tu pasado, de todo eso que viviste antes de que yo te conociera.

Ranma la observó un momento en silencio y después desvió el rostro.

—Ah, eres tan sentimental —murmuró.

—Bueno, ¿y qué? —se defendió ella dando un paso al frente—. Toquemos la puerta.

Se adelantó y golpeó con los nudillos, Ranma se quedó un poco atrás, dispuesto a irse de inmediato. Al poco rato, una mujer de unos cincuenta años, vistiendo un kimono y con el cabello entrecano recogido sobre la nuca abrió la puerta. Los miró sonriente.

—Buenos días, jóvenes —saludó.

Ranma se adelantó, mirándola con ojos sorprendidos.

—¿Se-Señora Konoe? —preguntó.

Ella lo estudió un momento, reparando en sus ojos y en la forma en que los mechones caían sobre su frente.

—¿Será posible? ¿Eres el pequeño Ranma? —preguntó la mujer con una amplia sonrisa.

—¿Señora Konoe? ¿Es usted? —dijo Ranma parpadeando.

—Oh, no —respondió la mujer—. Mi nombre es Minako, ustedes están buscando a mi madre, qué triste que ella ya no esté con nosotros—comentó cerrando los ojos.

Ranma y Akane se miraron consternados.

—Pero, por favor, pasen —invitó la mujer haciéndose a un lado—. No puedo creer que aquel niño del que tanto me hablaba mi madre esté aquí finalmente. Siempre decía que algún día regresarías.

La mujer sirvió unos dulces acompañado con un aromático té, en la mesita baja de la pequeña sala de estilo tradicional.

—¡Mírate! Ya eres todo un hombre ahora —comentó la señora Minako mientras dejaba la bandeja a un lado y se sentaba frente a ellos—. Y esta chica tan bonita, ¿es tu novia?

—Ah, pues… —dijo Akane.

—En realidad… —dijo Ranma al mismo tiempo.

Se miraron, era la primera vez que se enfrentaban directamente a esa pregunta desde que se habían ido de Nerima y la respuesta no era fácil para ninguno de los dos.

—Akane… es mi esposa —respondió Ranma al final, con las mejillas sonrojadas.

—¡Oh! Y son tan jóvenes —comentó la mujer sorprendida—. Mi madre me contaba que eras un chico muy especial y… ¿No quisieran mejor ver unas fotografías?

Sin esperar respuesta, la mujer se levantó, mientras Ranma y Akane volvían a mirarse. Un momento después la señora Minako regresó con un ajado álbum de fotos y lo abrió ante ellos, mostrándoles un par de fotografías. En una había una dulce viejita sentada en el porche de la casa, con las piernas dobladas y un pequeño niño acurrucado en su regazo como si fuera un gatito.

—Ranma, ¿eres tú? —dijo Akane estirándose sobre la mesa para ver mejor.

—Eso creo —comentó él incómodo—. No recuerdo esas fotografías.

—Eras tan pequeño —dijo Minako—, tenías… ¿cuánto? Cinco o seis años, por lo que recuerdo me decía mi madre.

La otra fotografía era en esa misma sala, aunque algunas cosas habían cambiado de lugar con el paso del tiempo. Ante la mesa estaba sentada la sonriente señora Konoe y del otro lado Ranma, zampándose un dulce con infantil despreocupación.

—Me encantaban esos dulces —comentó Ranma observando la imagen.

—¿Son los mismos? —preguntó de pronto Akane señalando lo que Minako les había servido. La mujer asintió.

—Yōkan —respondió—. Son los típicos de la zona, todo el mundo los prepara.

Akane mordió uno saboreándolo.

—¡Es delicioso!

Minako sonrió inclinando la cabeza ante el halago.

Akane observó a Ranma, esperando que él también tomara un dulce, pero el muchacho estaba indeciso, de pronto muchos recuerdos habían acudido a él y le era difícil procesarlos. La época de su niñez había sido dura, pero también feliz por momentos, y aquellos que había compartido con la amable anciana, que casi había sido como una abuela para él, eran especialmente felices. Lástima que ella ya hubiera muerto.

Despacio, Ranma tomó entre sus dedos el pequeño palillo en el que estaban ensartados los dulces y con cierta parsimonia lo llevó hasta su boca, comiéndolo de un solo bocado, que masticó lentamente. Parpadeó sin saber qué decir.

—Son… exactamente como los recuerdo —dijo después de tragar.

—¡Claro! —dijo la anciana señora Konoe, entrando en la sala apoyándose en un bastón—. Si los preparé yo.

Ranma se puso en pie de un salto, mientras Akane se tapaba la boca con una mano.

—¡Señora Konoe! —dijo Ranma espantado.

—Y tú debes ser el pequeño Ranma —replicó la anciana con la mano libre detrás de la espalda—. Reconocería en cualquier lugar esos ojos vivaces y los mechones rebeldes imposibles de peinar.

—P-Pero… ¡usted estaba muerta! —exclamó Ranma.

—¿Qué? ¿Yo? —La señora Konoe y su hija se miraron.

—La señora Minako dijo que ya no estaba entre nosotros —explicó Akane, también sorprendida.

—Oh, lo lamento —la mujer más joven estaba contrariada—. Me refería a que ya no vivía en esta casa, cuando mi esposo y yo volvimos al pueblo ella nos la dejó y se mudó a una más pequeña. Vive aquí cerca; la llamé por teléfono cuando preparaba el té y le avisé que estabas aquí.

—Vaya, jovencito, has crecido mucho —comentó la señora Konoe riendo, y se sentó a la mesa con ellos.

Un rato después todos compartían entre risas, anécdotas y tazas de té.

—¡Y salió corriendo desnudo por todo el pueblo! —remató su historia la señora Konoe riendo a carcajadas.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Akane aguantándose la risa.

—Y el señor Genma no podía atraparlo para ponerle la ropa —siguió diciendo la anciana—. Dieron la vuelta al pueblo varias veces, al final tuve que sobornarlo con un trozo de carne asada para lograr que se vistiera.

Akane y la anciana intercambiaron más risas, mientras la señora Minako sonreía discretamente. En un extremo de la mesa, Ranma intentaba esconder su rostro completamente rojo.

—Eh… Akane, ¿vámonos ya? —murmuró. Pero Akane no pareció escucharlo.

—Espera, querida —siguió diciendo la señora Konoe—, deja que te cuente sobre esa vez en que Ranma…

«¿Por qué diablos quise venir a este pueblo?», pensó Ranma.

.

.

FIN

.

.

Nota de autora: El yōkan es un dulce típico japonés, no solo de esa zona en la que están Ranma y Akane (recuerden, la región de Oku-Aizu), pero para efectos de la historia inventé que eran los típicos de ahí.

 **Maribrit** : También creo que Daisuke y Hiroshi deberían haber tenido más participación. Al menos para eso tenemos los fanfics. Besos.

 **Guest** : Gracias :) Saludos.

 **Haruri Saotome** : Sí, mejor dejarlo a la imaginación y cada uno puede inventarse su propia versión de cómo fue su primera vez jaja. Besos.

 **Rosefe-123** : Muchas gracias. Siempre trato de apegarme a los personajes lo más que puedo. Te mando un beso.

 **SaraTendo** : ¡Muchas gracias! :D Me encanta que te gusten mis historias y puedas disfrutarlas. No es mala tu idea, creo que sí podría escribirla, veré cómo cranear el asunto jeje. Espero que te sigan gustando las historias que vienen. Te mando besos.

 **Ivarodsan** : No sabemos si Ranma fue dominante o no, tal vez sí XD, jajaa. Besos para vos.

 **Caro-azuul** : Aquí está la historia de hoy, espero que te guste. Besos.

 **Samialvaradosam** : Hola, me alegro de que te haya gustado la historia. En Facebook siempre intentamos poner cosas divertidas y variadas, espero que te guste, y no dudes en comentar o compartir lo que quieras. Besos.

 **Noham** : Eso es lo que tiene escribir sobre personajes de una cultura tan diferente a la nuestra, y a veces se nos olvida, pero hay que seguir intentando, y sobre todo aprendiendo cada día más sobre Japón. Beso.

Gracias a todos por leer. Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	146. Corazón Perdido

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **Corazón perdido**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

La señora Konoe, con dulce voz de ancianita, había comentado apenada.

—Qué difícil es para una anciana sola como yo no tener un muchacho fuerte y sano en casa, que me ayude con tareas que solo los hombres pueden hacer.

Ranma y Akane se miraron, y con un gesto Akane le indicó a su esposo que se ofreciera para ayudar. El chico suspiró.

—¿Qué es lo que necesita? —preguntó.

La señora Minako sonrió y junto a su madre miraron a Ranma con ojos brillantes.

—¿Estarías dispuesto a ayudarnos? —preguntó.

—Seguro —respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

Lo hicieron subir al techo a limpiar de hojas la canaleta.

—Es muy importante mantener sin obstrucciones los desagües —comentó la señora Konoe desde abajo—, sobre todo porque pronto vienen las épocas de lluvia.

—No se preocupe, les prepararemos la cena a cambio —le dijo Minako a Akane, que estaba de pie junto a ella. Las tres mujeres en el jardín con la vista hacia arriba miraban a Ranma trabajar.

—Muchas gracias —replicó Akane sonriendo—. ¿Podría ayudar en algo?

—¡Ni lo sueñe! No quiero envenenarme —dijo Ranma asomándose por el borde del techo.

—¡Ranma! —le reprochó Akane, después miró avergonzada a las otras dos mujeres—. En realidad… la cocina no se me da muy bien, pero practicaré mucho y estoy segura de que mejoraré.

—¡Yo no quiero ser tu conejillo de indias! —gritó Ranma desde arriba y recibió en plena cabeza la roca que le lanzó Akane con amor.

—No te preocupes, querida —le dijo la anciana Konoe con dulzura, mientras su hija observaba sorprendida a Ranma medio desmayado sobre el techo de la casa—. A todas las recién casadas les pasa igual, pero te enseñaré un par de recetas que de seguro no te fallarán. En todo caso, ¿podrías ir a hacer algunas compras para que podamos preparar la cena?

Akane asintió sonriendo.

.

.

Mientras caminaba a comprar las provisiones a una de las tiendas cercanas, Akane vio un cerdito negro que cruzó por la acera y caminó hacia ella, pero sin notarla. Se detuvo asombrada.

—¿P-chan? —preguntó.

El animalito levantó la cabeza al escuchar aquel nombre tan conocido y abrió los ojos como platos mientras chillaba alegre.

—¡P-chan! —Akane se arrodilló y abrió los brazos.

—¡Cuic, cuic, cuic! —el cerdito saltó a acurrucarse en su pecho con alborozo.

—¿Qué haces aquí, P-chan? —Akane lo miró sorprendida y preocupada—. ¿Acaso… nos seguiste? —preguntó—. ¿Cómo es posible eso?

El cerdo movió la cabeza a un lado, sin comprenderla.

—Ah, no importa —Akane sonrió ampliamente—. Estoy tan contenta de verte, P-chan, te extrañaba —comentó estrechándolo con fuerza, mientras el cerdo chillaba de gusto.

Akane siguió andando mientras lo sostenía entre los brazos.

—Oh, qué bueno que estás aquí, P-chan —dijo—. Yo… necesitaba hablar con alguien. ¡Estoy tan feliz!, y no he podido compartirlo con nadie… bueno, con Ranma, pero con él no es lo mismo, tú sabes. Además, ¿cuál sería el caso?, él planeó todo conmigo. Estoy hablando de poder contárselo a alguien más —levantó al cerdito para ponerlo a la altura de sus ojos—. Tú eres mi amigo, P-chan, quería contártelo.

P-chan, que había gruñido amenazador al escuchar el nombre «Ranma», de nuevo le prestaba atención a Akane, expectante.

—Yo… —Akane miró sobre su hombro a un lado y al otro, y finalmente le habló al cerdito— oh, P-chan, ¡me casé! ¡Me casé con Ranma! ¡Soy tan feliz! Aunque escapamos de casa, y no quería hacer eso… pero no tuvimos opción, ellos jamás hubieran permitido que fuéramos felices y pudiéramos hacer lo que queríamos. ¿Puedes creerlo, P-chan? Somos marido y mujer… ¿P-chan?

El cerdito parecía pálido, y por un momento, Akane creyó ver lágrimas en las esquinas de sus ojos antes de que el cerdito se retorciera en sus brazos y saltara al suelo, echando a correr hasta perderse entre la maleza de un bosque cercano.

—¡P-chan! ¡Espera! ¿Qué…? —Akane corrió tras él, pero el animal era demasiado rápido y lo perdió de vista en seguida—. P-chan…

Respiró agitada mirando los árboles entre los que P-chan había escapado. ¿Por qué huyó? ¿Acaso le había molestado lo del matrimonio? No, no podía ser, él no podía entender nada de lo que ella le decía.

Al final Akane decidió continuar su camino y hacer las compras que la señora Konoe le había encargado, después de mirar una vez más hacia atrás, por si P-chan volvía otra vez.

.

.

El cerdito corrió y corrió, sin mirar por dónde iba, solo quería encontrar agua caliente y muy pronto. Se metió en un bosque, torció a la derecha, pasó por un campo sembrado de girasoles, giró ahora a la izquierda y chapoteó en un arrozal. Se metió en una granja, saltando por la ventana y cayendo justo en la olla con agua que una mujer tenía en el fuego.

La mujer dio un grito, Ryoga dio otro cuando tocó el agua hirviendo y salió corriendo de nuevo, escapando de las ollas y vasijas que la mujer le tiraba por la cabeza al grito de «¡pervertido!». El muchacho siguió corriendo, cubriendo sus partes pudendas con las manos, hasta que cruzó por el patio de otra casa, enredándose en las ropas que estaban colgadas al sol, y se quedó con un pantalón y una camiseta que se colocó en seguida.

—Maldito Ranma, ¡¿cómo pudiste?! Y alejaste a Akane de su familia, ella es tan dulce y tierna que confió en ti y tú… tú… ¡la secuestraste! —iba diciendo Ryoga sin dejar de correr, intentando volver sobre sus pasos para enfrentar a Ranma.

Dobló de nuevo y tomó por una carretera pavimentada; cruzó un pueblo pequeño; pasó por varias plantaciones; visitó dos ciudades llenas de altos edificios; corrió por la playa y atravesó otro gran campo, cada vez más nervioso de haber equivocado la dirección en algún momento y haber doblado hacia el lado contrario.

Con fuerza atravesó un muro dando un puñetazo y cayó en el césped del patio trasero de una casa. Miró a un lado y al otro, sin saber dónde estaba.

De pronto, Nabiki Tendo apareció doblando un recodo de la casa con un vaso de refresco en una mano.

—¿Qué es ese ruido?... Ah, Ryoga, ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó dando un sorbo a su refresco.

—¡No! —exclamó Ryoga con horror—. ¡No es posible! ¡Estoy en Nerima! Pero Akane… ¡Akane estaba en Escocia! ¡Maldición!

Dio media vuelta y salió corriendo por el hoyo que había hecho en el muro.

—¿Escocia? —repitió Nabiki y se encogió de hombros.

.

.

Ryoga corrió por ciudades con climas helados, cálidos, lluviosos (donde volvió a transformarse en cerdito). Luego, de nuevo humano, escaló montañas, cruzó puentes a través de anchos ríos, anduvo por desiertos, y de nuevo sintió el frío en la piel. Se detuvo a tomar aire y miró el hielo a su alrededor, un viento helado le agitó el cabello.

Un hombre junto a él le preguntó:

—Ты в порядке, мальчик?

Ryoga lo miró con la mandíbula caída. Luego se dejó caer de rodillas derrotado y se tomó la cabeza.

—¡Noooooo! —gritó—. ¡No es posible! ¡Estoy en Rusia!

Después tomó aire y gritó aún más fuerte:

—¡MALDITO RANMA!

.

.

FIN

.

.

Nota de autora: Hacía un rato ya que Ryoga no sufría, ¿no? XD. Lo que el hombre le preguntó en ruso es «¿estás bien, muchacho?».

Les agradezco infinitamente todos sus comentarios, sus mensajes privados, sus follows y favoritos; perdonen que no pueda responderles hoy tan personalizadamente, el invierno está horrible en Santiago y estoy un poco enferma (odio el frío T_T). Ustedes saben cuánto los aprecio y cómo me ponen feliz con cada una de sus palabras. Gracias a **Guest** , **Aokiri** (estoy segura que tenés micrófonos en mi casa y espiás mis conversaciones con Noham XD), **Azulmitla** (un beso para vos), **camuchis** (bienvenida otra vez c:), **Ivarodsan** , **Haruri Saotome** , **Caro-azuul** , **Akai27** , **Zagashi** , **Noham**. Muchos abrazos para todos ustedes.

Muchas gracias por leer. No olviden pasarse por el facebook de **Fantasy Fiction Estudios** , ya comenzamos nuevamente con los podcast, y el primero está publicado para que lo escuchen.

Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	147. La búsqueda

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **La búsqueda**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

Estaba atardeciendo y Kasumi servía la cena en la casa de los Tendo. En una esquina de la mesa, Soun y Genma se tomaban de las manos felices, llorando lágrimas de emoción.

—¡Por fin, Tendo! ¡Por fin!

—¡Sí, Saotome! ¡Ya era hora! Los niños de hoy en día son tan lentos, pero ¡por fin Ranma y Akane han expresado su amor!

—Solo espero que regresen y se casen formalmente —comentó Nodoka preocupada—. Ranma debería saber que no es nada varonil desaparecer con su prometida así sin un matrimonio de por medio.

—Aunque… es bastante romántico, ¿verdad, tía? Secuestrar a la novia, quiero decir —dijo Kasumi con una pequeña sonrisa mientras colocaba los cuencos de arroz sobre la mesa.

—Bueno, sí… pero no siempre lo romántico y lo varonil van de la mano —replicó Nodoka.

—Esto merece que destapemos algunas botellas de sake, Tendo, ¿no le parece? —comentó Genma pasándole un brazo por los hombros, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—Por supuesto, Saotome, ¿cómo no brindar ahora que nuestras escuelas se han unido por fin? —respondió su amigo, haciendo bailar el bigote con la risa.

—Hay que cenar primero, papá —advirtió Kasumi con una sonrisa que no daba lugar a réplicas. Después se volvió para llamar a su hermana—. ¡Nabiki! La cena está lista.

Nabiki entró por las puertas correderas que daban al jardín, con un vaso en la mano y se acomodó en su puesto de la mesa.

—Por cierto, ¿qué era ese extraño ruido, querida? —quiso saber su tía cuando ella se sentó.

—Ah, nada en particular —respondió Nabiki tomando los palillos—. Aunque habrá que reparar el muro después —y se metió un trozo de pescado en la boca.

Soun y Genma seguían dándose palmadas en la espalda de vez en cuando, soltando risotadas, haciendo planes y felicitándose mutuamente por el escape de Ranma y Akane.

—¿Se dieron cuenta? —los interrumpió Nabiki de pronto mientras tomaba entre los palillos unas verduras—. Si Ranma y Akane no regresan no podrán encargarse del dojo.

El comentario fue tan certero como un alfiler en un muñeco vudú, y los patriarcas de la casa comenzaron a retorcerse de dolor.

—Esto es una pesadilla, Tendo —barbotó Genma.

—Es lo peor que podría haber ocurrido —sollozó Soun tomándose del gi de su amigo y moqueándole encima.

Genma se ajustó los anteojos.

—Ese hijo mío ingrato —maldijo entre dientes—, abandonar a su padre de esta manera… ¡Tenemos que encontrarlos, Tendo! Ellos deben encargarse del dojo y de que tengamos una jubilación decente sin trabajar.

—¡Sí, tenemos que encontrarlos! —declaró Ukyo, apareciendo y sentándose entre los dos.

—¡Aiya! Airen fue secuestrado por chica violenta, él nunca irse por propia voluntad —sentenció Shampoo sentándose a la mesa de brazos cruzados y con cara de pocos amigos.

—¡Yo te salvaré, Akane Tendo, de las garras de ese diabólico hechicero! —vociferó Kuno agitando la espada de madera en torno a la mesa—. Pero, primero, no puedo negarme al refrigerio ofrecido por una delicada dama antes de ir a la batalla —dijo, y se sentó a la mesa con los demás.

—Aquí está el arroz —sonrió Kasumi repartiendo más cuencos por la mesa—. Hay carne de cerdo y pescado.

—Está delicioso —elogió Ukyo.

—No ser mejor que comida china, pero estar bien —sentenció Shampoo sin ablandar su gesto adusto.

—Saotome, ¿qué haremos? —lloriqueó Soun.

—Querido, debes encargarte de que Ranma formalice y se case con Akane cuanto antes o podrían comenzar las habladurías —lo exhortó su esposa.

—Hermano, ¿cómo puedes sentarte a la mesa con semejantes plebeyos? —declaró Kodachi soltando una risa y llenando la sala de pétalos de rosas negras.

—Cuidado dónde metes tus rosas —le reprochó Ukyo, salvando su cuenco de arroz.

—Hermana, debes probar este manjar —dijo Kuno mientras Kodachi se acomodaba a su lado, Kuno le ofreció un poco de comida con sus palillos—. La carne está suave, dorada, pero jugosa, en su punto, y con un toque de pimienta exacto.

—La chiquilla tiene pasta de cocinera —comentó Kodachi sorprendida, saboreando la comida—. Cuando mi Ranma-sama y yo nos casemos la contrataremos. ¡OJOJOJOJOJO!

—¡Ranma se casará conmigo! —terció Ukyo.

—Airen nunca casar con ninguna, airen ser de Shampoo —dijo la china comiendo su pescado.

—¡Desistid! —exclamó Kuno—. Acabaré con ese hechicero llamado Ranma, para que ninguna otra chiquilla inocente caiga en sus trampas. ¡Yo os quitaré la venda de los ojos!

—¿Qué podemos hacer, Saotome? ¡Esto es un desastre!

—Es verdad —asintió Genma—, tenemos que encontrar a Ranma y Akane antes que los demás y traerlos para que se encarguen del dojo.

—Pero, ¿adónde pueden haber ido? —insistió Soun.

—Esa es una buena pregunta —intervino Ukyo, pidiendo a Shampoo con un gesto que le alcanzara la salsa de soya—, ¿adónde se fueron?

—¿Dónde está airen? ¡Responder!

—Mi Ranma-sama espera que lo rescate, escucharé lo que esta gente común tiene para decir. ¿Dónde podría estar mi Ranma-sama? —preguntó Kodachi.

Todos siguieron hablando al mismo tiempo, a los gritos. De pronto Nabiki, que seguía comiendo tranquilamente su carne de cerdo, se aclaró la garganta.

—Quizá yo podría ayudarlos —dijo.

Todos se quedaron callados de golpe y la miraron.

—¿Cuánto costar información? —preguntó Shampoo.

—Eres una chica muy inteligente, Shampoo —dijo Nabiki con una sonrisa— Tomando en cuenta lo importante que es para ustedes, valdrá mucho, mucho dinero —los ojos de Nabiki refulgieron.

Los demás se miraron entre sí, murmurando entre ellos si era factible o no pagar tanto. Kodachi fue la primera en dejar sobre la mesa un fajo de yenes riendo a todo pulmón; después Shampoo sacó de su escote otra buena suma que dejó sobre la mesa.

—Las joyas de la familia —anunció Kuno dejando sobre la mesa anillos, collares de perlas auténticas, rubíes y zafiros.

Ukyo se vació todos los bolsillos sacando varios billetes de cada uno, después puso solemne un papel sobre la mesa.

—La escritura de mi restaurante de okonomiyakis —dijo.

Incluso Soun y Genma dejaron sobre la mesa algunos yenes con mano temblorosa, sin decidirse del todo a entregarlos.

Nabiki miró indiferente a todos, mientras seguía comiendo.

—Muy bien —dijo después—, dada su ansiedad por saber dónde están Ranma y Akane, hablaré en seguida —toda la mesa la miró expectante—. Ranma y Akane están en… —observó uno a uno a los presentes— Escocia —anunció.

—¿Escocia?

—¡Escocia!

—¿Cómo es posible?

—¿Eso con qué se come, Tendo?

—¡Mientes! ¿Cómo puede ser que Ranma y Akane se hayan ido a Escocia? —dijo Ukyo.

Nabiki no le hizo caso.

—Puedes pensar lo que quieras —respondió con una sonrisa—, si te parece que miento, está bien. Pero aquellos que me crean pueden seguir la pista y tal vez encontrar a Ranma y Akane antes que tú, ¿verdad?

Al momento todos salieron corriendo, tan rápido que soltaron los cuencos de arroz, que aún continuaban girando sobre la mesa cuando Kasumi volvió desde la cocina.

—Oh —dijo con una mano en la mejilla—, no se quedaron para el postre.

Más tarde, mientras Nabiki continuaba contando los yenes que había ganado y acomodándolos en montones a su lado, Nodoka le preguntó:

—Querida, ¿cómo supiste que Ranma y Akane estaban en Escocia?

—Me lo dijo Ryoga, tía —respondió ella.

—Pero… Nabiki —intervino Kasumi—, ¿cómo pudo Ryoga saberlo? Él nunca ha tenido muy buen sentido de la orientación.

Nabiki se detuvo un momento a pensar y al final se encogió de hombros.

—Ah… es verdad. Bueno, ¿qué se le va a hacer?... Ciento veintiocho mil, ciento veintinueve mil, ciento treinta mil…

Siguió contando.

.

.

FIN

.

.

Nota de autora: Saludos y gracias a todos por sus comentarios, muy en especial a **Camuchis, SaraTendo, Ivarodsan, Caro-azuul, Haruri Saotome, Akai27, Fhrey**. Disculpen que no les responda a cada uno, ya me estoy recuperando pero Noham no me deja hacer casi nada XD.

La culpa es de él. Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	148. Decisión

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…._

 **Decisión**

 _…._

 _…_

 _.._

Akane dio una mordida a su taiyaki. Sentada en una larga banca de la estación de trenes esperaba a Ranma, que había ido a comprar los boletos. Iba a dar otra mordida pero se detuvo, suspiró desanimada. ¿Volvería algún día a respirar esa sabrosa tranquilidad?

Ranma regresó y se dejó caer en la banca al lado de Akane, haciéndola volver de sus pensamientos. La pequeña bolsa de papel llena de taiyakis quedó entre los dos. En su mano Ranma apretaba los boletos del tren. No dijo ninguna palabra; metió la otra mano a la bolsa y sacó un dulce que comenzó a comer en silencio.

—¿Los compraste? —preguntó Akane.

Ranma dio otra mascada antes de responder.

—Sí —se guardó los boletos rápidamente en el bolsillo.

Akane volvió a suspirar.

—¿Para qué hora los compraste?

—Para las once y media —respondió el muchacho rascándose la mejilla.

—No queda mucho.

—No.

—Para irnos.

—Sí —respondió Ranma y terminó de comer su dulce.

—Apenas faltan diez minutos.

—Sí.

—Oh… No alcanza para dar un paseo antes siquiera —lamentó Akane.

—No —Ranma metió otra vez la mano en la bolsa.

—¿Puedes decir algo más?

—¿Y qué quieres que diga?

—¡No sé! ¡Qué no quieres regresar, por ejemplo! —exclamó Akane enfadada.

Ranma soltó el dulce y se quedó mirándola. Ella, avergonzada, se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia el otro lado.

—¿No quieres volver a Nerima? —preguntó Ranma sorprendido.

Akane se encogió de hombros.

—¿Y tú? —preguntó ella.

—Pero tenemos que volver, hay que acabar la escuela.

—¿Desde cuándo te preocupa a ti la escuela? Además, ya estamos casados, no es obligación que la terminemos si viviremos del dojo.

—Y hay que hacernos cargo del dojo —insistió Ranma.

—Todavía somos muy jóvenes para eso, ¿no?

—¿Y de dónde sacaremos dinero? —preguntó después él.

—¡Podemos conseguir trabajos de medio tiempo!, digo, mientras viajamos…

—¿Viajamos?

—Como hicieron tú y el tío Genma. Conocer Japón, entrenar, prepararnos para ser los mejores.

—No sabes lo difícil que es eso —replicó Ranma—, la mitad de las veces nos la pasamos escapando de la gente a la que papá le robaba; luego el frío, la lluvia, los largos caminos, no podrías…

–¿Insinúas que soy débil? —inquirió ella.

—No, yo…

—Además, no pienso dejar que robes como tu padre.

—¡Y quién pensaba robar algo! —exclamó Ranma.

—Trabajaremos, ya te lo dije, podríamos…

El sonido de unas suaves campanas por el altoparlante de la estación la interrumpió.

 _Su atención, por favor, informamos que el próximo tren con destino a la estación Koide de la línea Joetsu saldrá dentro de cinco minutos. Rogamos a nuestros estimados pasajeros abordar._

—¿Ranma?... Es nuestro tren, se adelantó —dijo Akane sorprendida. Luego dejó caer los hombros resignada—… Tenemos que irnos.

Ranma parpadeó y siguió comiéndose su taiyaki.

—No es el nuestro, deja que se vaya —dijo, metiendo una vez más la mano a la bolsa con los dulces.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Akane.

Ranma, en lugar de responder, sacó los boletos del bolsillo y se los dio. Akane los tomó confundida y los miró.

—¿Qué? —murmuró girándolos y volviéndolos a mirar—. Son boletos para… Ranma, ¿qué significa esto? —preguntó.

—No sabía cómo decírtelo —respondió Ranma rascándose la nuca—, pero yo tampoco quiero volver a Nerima.

—Pero… como se nos acaba el dinero… —dijo Akane dubitativa.

—En realidad nunca estuvo en mis planes regresar —dijo Ranma metiendo una vez más la mano en la bolsa, pero estaba vacía, así que la arrugó formando una bola—. Esta no es una luna de miel.

—Ranma… —Akane lo miró expectante.

—Tal vez no sea la mejor decisión, pero tenemos que hacer las cosas a nuestro modo, ¿verdad? —continuó Ranma mientras jugaba con la bola entre sus manos—. Además, como dijiste, podríamos conseguir empleo mientras viajamos por Japón entrenando. ¿De verdad te gustaría eso? Hay unos cuantos lugares que me gustaría mostrarte, y estoy seguro que… —volteó a mirarla y pudo ver los brillantes ojos de su esposa observándolo atentamente—. Eh… ¿Akane? ¿Te parece bien?

Se miraron a los ojos durante un momento que pareció una eternidad, hasta que una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Akane antes de que saltara a sus brazos.

—¡Ranma!

El tren partió y aceleró dejando la estación con su característico sonido. Las personas iban y venían cerca del andén llevando maletas y charlando.

Mientras, una avergonzada pareja de jóvenes se abrazaba en una de las bancas.

.

.

FIN

.

.

Nota de autora: Recién el otro día, charlando con Noham, me vine a enterar que en Japón no es obligatorio terminar el bachillerato (o como le digan en sus países); por eso Ranma no está ni ahí con la escuela y falta cuando quiere XD. No tenía ni idea.

Taiyaki es ese dulce con forma de pescado, relleno de frijol dulce.

Muchas gracias a todos por leer, por comentar y por sus buenos deseos, mañana ya me abocaré a responderle a cada uno, pero los leo siempre, no lo duden. Agradecimientos especiales a: **Azulmitla, Haruri Saotome, Ivarodsan, Caro-azuul, Fhrey**.

Muchas gracias a todos por leer. Les mando besos y abrazos. Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	149. Viajeros

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **Viajeros**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

Ranko corrió dando pasos rápidos, aunque cortos por culpa del kimono que se ajustaba a su pequeño cuerpo.

—Ranko, ¡Ranko!, ¡no corras que vas a tropezar! —Akane se detuvo, también vestida con un tradicional y bello kimono. No podía alcanzarla—. ¡Ranko!

Ryoga se cruzó y tomó a la pequeña Ranko por la cintura, alzándola en sus brazos.

—¿Dónde crees que ibas, pequeña buscapleitos? —dijo Ryoga, sonriendo.

—Ry-Ryoga… —Akane llegó a su lado, apenas recobrando el aliento—. Odio usar kimono cuando salgo con ella. La dejo de mirar un segundo y sale como un caballo desbocado.

Akane tomó a la pequeña Ranko de brazos de Ryoga.

—Gracias, no sabes lo difícil que es tratar con ella —dijo.

El muchacho hizo una media sonrisa al observar a Akane y lo hermosa que estaba con kimono, y más aún con ese aire torpe de madre primeriza que acentuaba su encanto.

–¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Akane nerviosa—. ¿Tengo corrido el labial?... ¿Tengo helado en el kimono?

—No… No, estás perfecta —Ryoga miró hacia la entrada del templo. Estaba lleno de padres llevando a sus hijos para la fiesta del Shichi-go-san—. Vamos, ya es hora, nos están esperando.

—Lo siento, pero Ranko quería un helado, y sabes cómo se pone si tiene hambre. Quiero que esté tranquila dentro del templo. ¿Los demás ya se adelantaron?

—Sí —respondió Ryoga, mientras ambos caminaban juntos hacia las escaleras—. ¿Y el helado? —preguntó al darse cuenta de que Ranko no tenía nada en las manos.

—Ya se lo comió —Akane suspiró resignada.

—Se parece mucho a él, ¿no?

—Ni lo imaginas… ¡Oh!, allí están todos.

Al final de las escaleras un grupo los esperaba, rodeados por la gente que iba y venía del templo. Allí estaba su padre, sus suegros y también sus hermanas.

Ryoga se adelantó un poco sonrojado.

—Hola, cariño, ya llegué —dijo Ryoga tímidamente—, solo me tomó dos días.

—Lo encontré cerca del puesto de helados —agregó Akane llegando con ellos.

—¡Papá! —saltó otro pequeño niño en brazos de la joven mujer que acompañaba a la familia de Akane.

Akari, que cargaba al pequeño niño vestido con un haori y la hakama, todo hecho para su estatura, se sonrió emocionada al verlo.

—Temía que no encontraras el camino, querido.

—Me sirvió mucho el mapa que me hiciste —dijo Ryoga abrazando a su hijo—. Gracias.

Akane se quedó observando a la feliz pareja y suspiró con tristeza. Ranko comenzó a moverse en sus brazos, inquieta, protestando porque quería que la soltara; pero su suegra, Nodoka, la tomó en sus brazos y con una severa mirada hizo que la niña se calmara.

—Gracias, no sé cómo controlarla…

—Calma, no te sientas frustrada, querida —replicó la mujer—. Es un día muy importante y estás un poco nerviosa, y eso contagia también a Ranko.

—Pero a usted siempre le hace caso, ¿qué estoy haciendo mal?

—Nada. Bueno… quizás te haga falta tener una katana —le cerró un ojo—, eso siempre ha funcionado con los Saotome.

—Lo tendré en cuenta —dijo Akane sonriendo.

Ambas rieron.

—Ranma debería estar aquí —dijo Genma, metiéndose en la conversación.

Nodoka lo reprimió con una dura mirada, recordándole, quizás, que él no era el mejor ejemplo como para estar hablando en ese momento.

—Akane, querida, lo lamento. Mi hijo…

—No, tía Nodoka, no se disculpe. No hay nada que se pueda hacer —Akane se encogió de hombros y volvió a tomar a la pequeña Ranko en sus brazos.

Todos juntos se dirigieron hacia el templo para celebrar los tres años de su hija.

.

.

Ya anochecía en casa y la celebración recién comenzaba. Los jóvenes Hibiki eran el centro de las bromas de todos, porque anunciaron que pronto tendrían a su segundo hijo. En un momento Akane recorrió la casa buscando a su pequeña Ranko, que siempre se le perdía de las maneras más increíbles, algún don debía haber heredado de su padre para conseguir ponerla tan nerviosa o sacarla de las casillas. Era una pequeña muy especial.

La encontró en el jardín mirando hacia el cielo.

—Ranko, ¿qué sucede, cariño?

—No puedo —dijo la pequeña.

—¿Qué es lo que no puedes?

—Ver a papá.

Akane se sonrió. Con delicadeza se acuclilló al lado de su pequeña y abrazándola por detrás con un brazo la cargó poniéndose de pie. Después levantó la otra mano indicándole una estrella en particular en el cielo. Se veía muy pequeña, parpadeando, casi como si se moviera.

—Allí está tu papá, Ranko.

—¿Nos ve?

—Eso creo, mi vida… eso creo —Akane cerró los ojos humedecidos.

Extrañaba demasiado a ese tonto.

.

.

Podía ver el cielo como un infinito vacío que lo envolvía todo, y las ciudades brillando allá en la superficie como canales de oro en la noche. Apoyó una mano en el borde de la ventanilla de su alcoba.

—Capitán Saotome, ¿está bien? —preguntó uno de sus compañeros, que flotaba sosteniéndose de la puerta.

Ranma sacudió la cabeza lentamente. Su cabello y su larga trenza se mecieron como si estuviera sumergido en el agua.

—Hoy es el Shichi-go-san de mi hija —respondió en inglés, con un marcado acento—, y no pude estar con ella.

—¿El qué? —preguntó su compañero, que tenía ojos claros y cabello cobrizo.

—Cumplió tres años —Ranma dio un largo suspiro—. Todavía me quedan dos meses para volverlos a ver, McGray.

McGray se impulsó para flotar hasta Ranma deteniéndose en la pared, y le puso una mano sobre el hombro.

—Dos meses se pasan en un pestañeo. Y cuando vuelvas a Japón serás recibido como un héroe, señor primer astronauta japonés.

Ranma se encogió de hombros. Nunca sabía cómo es que en su vida terminaba metiéndose en ese tipo de líos. Deslizó los dedos por el frío cristal de la ventanilla, como si pudiera acariciar a la distancia a Akane y a su pequeña hija Ranko, que en algún lugar de esas luces sobre Japón estarían esperándolo.

¿Mirarían hacia el cielo esa noche? ¿Estarían pensando en él?

—Saotome, McGray, al puente —ordenó un hombre recio, afroamericano, deteniéndose un momento flotando frente a la puerta—, tenemos un problema con los paneles solares.

—¿Qué?... ¡Pero si me tocaba dormir! —se quejó McGray.

Ranma no dijo nada, pero tuvo un mal presentimiento.

.

.

FIN

.

.

Nota de autora: Una idea del momento solamente, que después continuará con otra parte más. ¿Alguna vez habían leído de Ranma astronauta?

El Shichi-go-san (que significa, literalmente, siete, cinco, tres) es una celebración que se realiza el 15 de noviembre, donde participan los niños de tres y cinco años, y las niñas de tres y siete años. Los padres van al templo a pedir por el bienestar futuro de sus hijos, que ese día usan por primera vez la ropa tradicional japonesa (las niñas el kimono y los niños la hakama con el haori).

Agradecimientos especiales a: **Fhrey, Haruri Saotome, Ivarodsan, Azulmitla, Akai27, Bonita, Caro-azuul, Dee-Dee Zednem** (hola de nuevo, te había extrañado c:). Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y por siempre estar leyéndome, les mando besos.

Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	150. Futuro

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **Futuro**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

La Guerra de las islas Senkaku provocó un colapso en la tensa paz que había existido durante años entre los gobiernos de China y Japón. El conflicto escaló rápidamente en la zona ante la inutilidad de la ONU para llevar a las naciones a un acuerdo, entrando otros países en el conflicto, con intereses económicos y soberanos en la zona, incluyendo a Corea del Sur, Rusia, Vietnam, Inglaterra, Estados Unidos y Australia. Pronto fue llamada La Tercera Guerra Mundial, cuyo centro estalló en el océano Pacífico.

El gobierno japonés cayó en una extrema militarización, aboliendo su constitución pacifista que les impedía invadir a otras naciones, y obligando a los jóvenes mayores de diecisiete años a enlistarse en las renovadas Fuerzas de Autodefensa de Japón, que pasaron a llamarse Fuerzas de Ataque de Japón. Los jóvenes soldados fueron reclutados en las distintas ramas de las fuerzas al azar. Fue así como Ranma Saotome, un adolescente heredero de una tradición en artes marciales, terminó siendo enlistado en las Fuerzas Aéreas. Dada sus cualidades físicas demostradas en los entrenamientos, tuvo la oportunidad de ser ascendido rápidamente a oficial, ingresado en el programa _Tsubasa_ para nuevos pilotos de combate. Un programa creado por la escasez de personal calificado ante las muchas bajas que las Fuerzas Aéreas de Ataque de Japón habían sufrido en las primeras semanas de conflicto.

Habilidad o suerte, el teniente Ranma Saotome perteneció al grupo de jóvenes veteranos, como llamaban a los que sin mucha preparación sobrevivieron a su primer encuentro en combate real, y pronto fue ascendido nuevamente —ante el fallecimiento de su superior directo— a capitán de escuadrón.

La guerra terminó tan rápido como comenzó, no sin antes cobrarse las vidas de miles de hombres y mujeres que hasta el día de hoy son recordados con dolor y vergüenza. Las tensiones y odios siguen existiendo hasta estos días entre las naciones participantes, pero nuevos esfuerzos intentan tender los lazos de confianza que existían antes de la guerra.

.

Uno de los programas de pacificación mundial fue impulsado por la Oficina de Naciones Unidas para Asuntos del Espacio Exterior (UNOOSA según sus siglas en inglés). El objetivo era recobrar y reparar la estación espacial internacional —o ISS por sus siglas en inglés— que había sido abandonada durante la guerra, y unir nuevamente a los antiguos miembros de las cinco agencias espaciales que la administraban previamente: Administración Nacional de Aeronáutica y del Espacio (NASA); Agencia Espacial Federal Rusa (FKA o _Roscosmos_ como se conoce más comúnmente); Agencia Japonesa de Exploración Aeroespacial (JAXA); Agencia Espacial Canadiense (CSA) y la Agencia Espacial Europea (ESA).

Aunque las primeras tratativas fueron exitosas, los miembros no podían ponerse de acuerdo en qué agencia ocuparía por primera vez la ISS, sufriendo las presiones internacionales de sus respectivos gobiernos para encabezar la resurrección del sueño espacial de la humanidad.

Finalmente, consiguieron llegar a un acuerdo y formar un equipo multinacional de astronautas para la primera misión de recuperación y reparación de la ISS. Una misión que duraría alrededor de seis meses.

.

La JAXA no contaba con personal capacitado tras la guerra dado que las, de nuevo llamadas Fuerzas Aéreas de Autodefensa de Japón, habían perdido a muchos de sus pilotos más antiguos y capacitados, que ya habían sido entrenados y escogidos como posibles astronautas en caso de ser necesitados. Un nuevo programa buscó a los nuevos veteranos que sobrevivieron a la guerra; entre ellos destacó uno, que superó al resto en las pruebas físicas y de resistencia mental (o quizás uno de los pocos que no terminó con secuelas psicológicas evidentes tras la guerra), y que sería escogido para ser el representante de Japón en el equipo que escribiría un nuevo capítulo en la historia de la paz mundial.

.

.

Ranma sostenía a su pequeña hija Ranko sobre sus piernas cruzadas delante de la mesa. El día anterior habían celebrado el tercer cumpleaños de la inquieta niña, y ella jugaba armando un avión con herramientas de juguete bajo la atenta supervisión de su padre.

Akane entró en la sala arrastrando las pantuflas, limpiándose las manos en su delantal aunque no necesitaba hacerlo, era más bien un gesto de nerviosismo.

—Ranma, te llegó esto —dijo sacando del bolsillo del delantal un sobre que le tendió.

Su esposo lo tomó con la misma solemnidad con que ella se lo había alcanzado. Ambos temían, por costumbre, recordando el primer sobre que había llegado, en un día como ese, pocos años atrás, al comenzar la guerra, y que había cambiado sus vidas para siempre.

Ranma no reconoció las siglas de JAXA que venían en el sobre. Lo abrió sacando una carta perfectamente doblada en tres partes y dejó que Ranko le quitara el sobre vacío para jugar con el papel. Extendió la carta y leyó el escueto párrafo en voz alta.

 _«Capitán Ranma Saotome, nos enorgullece informarle que, dado los resultados de sus pruebas, ha sido seleccionado entre un total de doscientos candidatos para… »_

—¿Pruebas? —preguntó Akane interrumpiéndolo—. ¿Qué pruebas, Ranma? No me dijiste nada de eso.

—No creí que fuera importante, pensé que eran exámenes de rutina o algo así.

—¿Y qué más dice? —Akane sintió una conocida y desagradable opresión en el pecho.

Ranma siguió leyendo y sus labios dejaron de moverse. Abrió los ojos y palideció.

—No puede ser…

—¿Qué, Ranma? ¿Qué? Habla de una vez —lo urgió.

—Según esto, voy a ser un astronauta.

—¡¿Cómo?!

.

.

FIN

.

.

Nota de autora: Todos los nombres de las agencias espaciales son reales.

 _Tsubasa_ en japonés quiere decir «alas», por eso me pareció un buen nombre para el proyecto.

Quizá podríamos decir que este fic está como en el mismo universo, o rondando la misma idea que toma el universo, de _Alas de Misawa,_ de Noham.

Agradezco especialmente a quienes me siguen apoyando, con sus lecturas y comentarios: **Saritanimelove, Ivarodsan, Haruri Saotome, Azulmitla, Guest, Caro-azuul, DeileRus** (no tengo odio por Rusia, no te precipites, como bien dijiste Rusia ha estado siempre a la vanguardia en aspectos espaciales, esta no es la excepción. Saludos), **Akai27**. Disculpen que los he tenido un poco abandonados y no he podido responderles como siempre, pero de a poco retomo mi rutina.

Les cuento que ya está el nuevo podcast que hicimos Noham y yo, el link para ir a escucharlo está en **Fantasy Fcition Estudios** en facebook. Ojalá lo disfruten.

Muchas gracias a todos. Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	151. Inmensidad

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **Inmensidad**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

Anastasia Belova ajustó con cuidado la cintura del traje de su compañero, Irvin McGray.

—¿Está bien apretado? —preguntó McGray, luego sonrió con picardía—. Quizás deberías ajustármelo de nuevo un poco más abajo, cariño…

Belova le dio una patada en la parte baja de la espalda que lo empujó contra una pared.

—¡Ay!

—Estoy probando los amortiguadores traseros —respondió Belova en inglés, pero con un fuerte acento eslavo.

McGray se quejó, adolorido.

—Pero los trajes EMU no tienen amortiguadores…

—Exacto, _cariño_ —sonrió Belova, con una mirada que daba más miedo que risa.

A su lado, Ranma Saotome, con la parte de abajo del traje espacial ya puesto, estaba sentado todavía con una máscara de oxígeno, haciendo los ejercicios de respiración previos a una caminata espacial, dado el cambio de presión que habría en el interior de los trajes EMU.

—¿Ya? —preguntó Ranma, tirando de los elásticos que sostenían la máscara a su rostro.

A su lado, el enorme y musculoso afroamericano canadiense, George Anderson, que se encargaba de revisar las otras partes del traje de Ranma, le colocó otra vez la máscara de oxígeno de un brusco empujón.

—Todavía no, Saotome, ¿o quieres morir por hipoxia? Te recuerdo que estamos a más de cuatrocientos kilómetros de la superficie de la tierra, así que no podría llevarte a un hospital aunque quisiera —Anderson sonrió mostrando su reluciente dentadura—. Y no voy a querer.

—Gracias —murmuró Ranma.

La voz autoritaria y ansiosa de Robert Brown, por el altoparlante en el módulo _Quest_ de la estación espacial, los interrumpió.

— _Les recuerdo, señores, lo importante de nuestra misión. Espero un poco más de seriedad allá afuera._

—¿Qué se cree?, ¿nuestra mamá? —se quejó McGray.

—Idiota —dijo Ranma sacándose la máscara de oxígeno.

— _Te escuché, Saotome_ —habló Brown por el altoparlante—. _Ya estoy ansioso por que salgas, no sabes lo feliz que seré si no te tengo aunque sea por unas horas en mi estación._

—¿Y quién dijo que esta era tu estación? —preguntó Belova adelantándose a Ranma—. Típico de los americanos, creyéndose dueños de todo lo que ven, parecen unos niños malcriados.

—Yo también soy americano, Anastasia —dijo el gran George, cerrándole un ojo con complicidad—. Y los canadienses no somos así, te lo aseguro.

—Lo siento, coronel Anderson.

—Oye —se quejó McGray ante la indiferente Belova—, ¿por qué George sí te puede llamar por tu nombre y a mí no me dejas?

—Porque a ti te odio, McGray —respondió ella cruzándose de brazos.

—¡Saotome, di algo, defiéndeme!

Ranma se encogió de hombros y sonrió, la manera en como McGray intentaba constantemente llamar la atención de su compañera rusa era penoso, aunque lo divertía porque le recordaba a otro patético conocido que tenía en Nerima. Anderson lo instó a que se irguiera para que pudiera terminar de ponerle el traje.

—¿Es tan necesario tener que usar un pañal cada vez que salimos? —preguntó Ranma muy avergonzado.

—No veo que afuera haya un servicio para caballeros, mi buen amigo. Por suerte nadie nombrará el pañal en nuestras heroicas biografías.

—Eso espero, Anderson —Ranma se dirigió a Belova, cuando solo le faltaba ponerse el casco—. Anastasia, ¿está todo listo?

—Sí, Saotome.

—Un momento —se quejó McGray—, ¿Saotome también te puede llamar por tu nombre?

—Sí —dijo ella, provocando el llanto de Irvin.

Anderson terminó de ajustar el casco de Ranma y se saludaron con el pulgar. Le dio unas palmadas a ambos antes de salir de la cámara junto a Belova, sellando la puerta tras ellos.

— _Probando la comunicación. Saotome, McGray, ¿me escuchan?_ —preguntó Robert Brown por el comunicador de los trajes.

—Sí, te escuchamos, Brown —respondió Irvin McGray.

—Lamentablemente —agregó Ranma.

— _El que lo lamenta soy yo, Saotome, te lo puedo asegurar. Ahora salgan de una vez y reparen esos paneles. No tenemos todo el día._

.

Tras los largos procedimientos necesarios para igualar la falta de presión del vacío exterior, la esclusa se abrió sobre sus cabezas. Moviéndose con lentitud a causa del traje, McGray se impulsó, primero con las piernas, y flotó hacia la compuerta. Se aferró de la escalera en el borde y terminó de empujar la compuerta, luego enganchó la cuerda de seguridad de su traje a una de las manillas del borde y terminó de salir. Sus botas desaparecieron de la vista de Ranma.

Ranma lo siguió, impulsándose de la misma manera, sintiendo, como ya le era costumbre, la total falta de peso de su cuerpo. Se detuvo afirmándose en el borde y enganchó también el final de la cuerda de seguridad de su traje. Aunque sus trajes EMU contaban con un propulsor en la espalda, era un recurso solo para casos de emergencia.

Asegurándose de que estuviera bien atado, dio un pequeño impulso para salir, girando el cuerpo en el vacío para mantenerse agarrado de la manilla, y así seguir pegado a la superficie exterior del módulo.

Primero lo rodeó una sensación de absoluto silencio, como si sus oídos estuvieran tapados. El sol brillando sobre la estación espacial contrastaba con la sobrecogedora oscuridad del espacio. Sosteniéndose de la cuerda apoyó los pies en el piso metálico, irguiendo su cuerpo, alzando la cabeza dentro del amplio casco de cristal.

Sobre su cabeza tenía la curvatura de la tierra, en la superficie podía ver las nubes que se alzaban como un centenar de minúsculas columnas, como si fuera un bosque, que se teñían de blanco y anaranjado, y proyectaban sus sombras sobre el resto de la superficie del planeta, sobre mares y continentes sin fronteras.

Jamás se cansaría de ver tanta inmensidad, que lo impresionaba hasta hacerlo temblar de emoción y miedo.

—Akane… si tan solo estuvieras aquí.

.

.

FIN

.

.

Nota de autora: EMU (extravehicular mobility unit, por sus siglas en inglés) es el nombre del traje espacial que todos conocemos y hemos visto en varias películas.

Quest se llama al compartimento de la estación espacial internacional donde están los trajes espaciales y está la compuerta para salir al exterior.

La hipoxia se produce cuando hay una baja concentración de oxígeno en la sangre, y esto se debe a las diferencias de presiones.

Muchas gracias a todos por leer y muy en especial a **Haruri Saotome, Caro-azuul, Akai27, DeileRus, Noham, Dee-Dee Zednem, Maat Sejmet**.

Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	152. Peligro

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **Peligro**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

Aferrándose como si estuvieran subiendo por una eterna escalera, los oficiales McGray y Saotome avanzaron por una de las largas vigas que hacían de base para los enormes paneles solares, más allá del cuerpo central de la estación espacial, donde estaban los módulos habitables. Hacía unos minutos que la travesía se había vuelto silenciosa, a través de la radio de comunicación solo se escuchaban las acompasadas respiraciones de ambos. McGray se detuvo un momento apoyándose sobre las rodillas y miró hacia arriba.

—¿No se siente extraño, Saotome? —dijo por el comunicador—. El mundo está sobre nosotros —volvió a inclinarse para seguir avanzando, mirando la oscuridad que los esperaba más allá de la estructura formada por gruesas barras de metal—. Y bajo nosotros nos espera un boleto directo a la eternidad.

Ranma no respondió, simplemente volvió a mirar otra vez el enorme planeta azul que se reflejó en el cristal de su casco. Sacudió la cabeza.

No importaban las veces que habían salido en todo el tiempo que llevaban en la estación —ni las horas que estaban expuestos a ese solitario silencio del espacio cuando lo hacían— nada podía hacer que se acostumbraran y dejaran de sorprenderse como unos niños. Ni siquiera Ranma que, a diferencia de los demás, jamás había tenido el sueño de ir tan lejos de Nerima, podía ser indiferente ante tal magnificencia que cambiaba la mente y el corazón de cualquiera. Parecía sentir en su interior aquel cosquilleo que debieron experimentar los primeros curiosos aventureros, que cruzaron los océanos, las selvas y las montañas queriendo ver con sus propios ojos lo que había más allá.

Recordaba cuando era niño, en los caminos junto a su padre, y cada nuevo lugar de Japón era un mundo extraño y maravilloso a sus ojos.

Pero al mismo tiempo sabía que un error bastaría para caer de la órbita, quemándose como una estrella fugaz, o para flotar eternamente en el vacío hacia lo desconocido, sin nadie que pudiera salvarlo. Aquella realidad provocaba en los astronautas un sentimiento ominoso que acompañaba siempre cada uno de sus actos.

—¿Saotome? —insistió McGray, mirando hacia atrás.

—Voy —respondió, volviendo en sí, siguiéndolo paso a paso, con lentitud debido a los abultados trajes.

Podrían impulsarse y flotar más rápidamente hacia el final de la estructura, pero no era seguro hacerlo, pues la estación espacial, aunque parecía lenta, en realidad orbitaba la Tierra a una velocidad de más de veintisiete mil kilómetros por hora.

— _Saotome, McGray, ¿ya llegaron?_ —escucharon a Brown por la radio con un tono autoritario— _. Todavía no tengo un informe del problema_.

—Si tanta prisa tienes podrías haber venido tú —se quejó McGray.

— _Lo haría, pero entonces ¿quién podría dirigir la estación en caso de una emergencia? Además, así tienen algo que hacer en lugar de gastar nuestro oxígeno. Y lo digo en especial por Saotome._

—Anastasia puede perfectamente dirigir la estación en tu lugar —respondió McGray.

Se escuchó un ruido, como si alguien le hubiera arrebatado el micrófono a Brown.

— _Es Belova para ti, McGray_ —se escuchó decir a la rusa en tono glacial.

McGray gimió como un cachorro amonestado.

—Vamos —dijo Ranma—, no perdamos el tiempo.

—¿No le dirás nada a ese idiota? —preguntó McGray enfadado.

— _Insisto_ —dijo nuevamente Brown por el comunicador— _, puedo escucharlos._

—Y nosotros a ti, ahora cállate que nos distraes —respondió Ranma—. Ese idiota hace que Kuno parezca agradable.

—No sé quién será ese tal Kuno, pero hasta suena simpático si es mejor que Brown —McGray se rio. Ambos escucharon algo parecido a un gruñido por la radio.

Al llegar a la mitad de la estructura se separaron. Ranma se quedó más atrás, a la altura de la primera serie de paneles, mientras McGray avanzaba casi hasta el final, donde comenzaba la segunda serie de paneles solares. Cada uno se encargó de los diferentes lugares donde estaban los cruces del cableado que debían revisar.

—Anderson, ¿me oyes?

— _Alto y claro, Saotome_ —respondió George, que estaba en otro módulo de la estación, revisando los flujos de energía.

—¿Tienes las lecturas? —preguntó Ranma mirando el cableado con un gesto de duda.

— _Sí… Sí, las tengo. Qué extraño, están todas normales_ —murmuró después Anderson, en tono de extrañeza, como si hubiera pensado en voz alta.

—Aquí tampoco veo nada raro. McGray, ¿cómo está allá?

—Todo normal, no veo ningún desperfecto en las líneas. Brown, ¿me oyes?

— _Sí, lo hago, habla rápido_.

—Idiota… ¿No dijiste que había cortes en los paneles 1 y 2? No me digas que te confundiste y estamos del lado equivocado de la estación.

— _No cometo errores, si alguien se equivocó son ustedes dos. Había cortes en el flujo de electricidad, yo mismo los encontré en la caminata de ayer. Revisen de nuevo —_ hubo un momento de corto silencio _—. Y no regresen hasta que todo esté funcional._

—Sí, seguro… —McGray comenzó a remover los cables con su ancho guante.

Ranma levantó un poco el cuerpo para mirar hacia la estación, luego hacia McGray. Notó algo extraño, un constante resplandor rojizo en el centro de la estructura. Su instinto pareció activarse en ese momento como un interruptor.

—Maldición… ¡McGray, vuelve! ¡Ahora!

—¿Qué…?

.

.

En el vacío del espacio no pueden viajar las ondas del sonido, por eso todo es silencioso como en una película muda.

Ranma solo pudo ver cómo aquel resplandor rojizo, que provenía de una misteriosa caja negra adosada al costado de la estructura, se hacía más intenso antes de que todo se volviera rojo y anaranjado. La explosión, por estar en el espacio, se expandió en una fracción de segundo y silenciosamente en todas direcciones, como una esfera de fuego. Los paneles se retorcieron a causa de la detonación y las esquirlas fueron arrojadas como granadas en todas direcciones.

Varios trozos golpearon el traje de Ranma, que por instinto alzó los brazos y los cruzó para cubrir su casco. Un trozo de panel golpeó el costado del cristal que quedaba desprotegido, dejándolo trizado en un amplio círculo. Ranma abrió los ojos espantado, conteniendo el aliento. Pensó que el casco cedería y moriría, pero el cristal se mantuvo en su lugar a pesar del daño y no sufrió escapes.

Sin embargo, no tuvo tanta suerte con el enorme trozo de panel que vio venir hacia él, y que lo chocó como si una pared le cayera encima, partiéndose en dos contra su cuerpo. Ranma salió volando hacia atrás, dando tumbos, regresando el camino que había hecho, golpeándose en pequeños roces contra la estructura de la estación y escuchando dentro de su traje, como si fuera una lluvia de arena, los muchos cientos de pequeños fragmentos que seguían dando contra su traje y su casco. Todo lo que veía era la estación y el planeta Tierra girar como una tómbola ante sus ojos. Estiraba los brazos y las piernas desesperado, intentando sostenerse de algo, pero apenas sentía un leve roce en la punta de los dedos, sin conseguir agarrarse a nada.

No hay sensación más espeluznante para un astronauta que estar desorientado, más aún cuando no se tiene en el cerebro y en los oídos ni siquiera la gravedad para orientarse. No hay un arriba, abajo, derecha o izquierda, no hay sonidos, solo están los ojos, y los de Ranma le mostraban el caótico girar de la estación y la Tierra frente al cristal trizado de su casco, tan rápidos como si fueran uno solo. En cualquier momento ya no vería la estación y entonces sabría que se había alejado, expulsado hacia el frío espacio, y por eso más grande aún era su desesperación por poder agarrarse de cualquier cosa antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Ranma estiró cuanto podía los dedos de ambas manos mientras lo invadía el pánico.

.

.

FIN

.

.

Nota de autora: La cosa se pone buena, ¿o no? Jojojo.

Como siempre, gracias por leer, y especialmente a **Maat Sejmet, Caro-azuul, Akai27, Haruri Saotome, Dee-Dee Zednem, Noham** por dejarme un comentario. Besos para todos ustedes, les cuento que, además, estoy adelantando una historia que lleva un poco más de trabajo, por eso estoy con menos tiempo ahora, pero intentaré responderles como siempre pronto.

Gracias también a todos los follows y favoritos, me gustaría saber si les agradan las historias y cuáles les gustan más :D

Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	153. Tensión

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **Tensión**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

Ranma dio tumbos pasando por el costado del último módulo de la estación espacial. Vio una barra en el borde al que se acercaba. Sintió que golpeaba algo con la espalda y se alejó muy rápidamente, antes de lo que esperaba. Estiró el brazo y sus dedos rozaron la barra sin poder agarrarse.

En segundos todo lo que vio era la Tierra y la estación espacial alejándose con cada giro. Solo escuchaba su respiración fuerte y agitada dentro del traje.

—No… —murmuró presa de la desesperación.

Un nuevo sonido lo perturbó, era la fisura en el cristal del casco, como si una fuerza invisible estuviera presionándolo hasta hacerlo crujir. Las grietas crecieron rápidamente hacia todas partes, los ojos de Ranma se abrieron de pánico. Movía los brazos y las piernas en el frío vacío, pero era inútil, ni siquiera podía dejar de girar su cuerpo. Estaba a la deriva. Las grietas crecieron hasta cubrir todo el cristal. Los labios de Ranma temblaron.

—No… No… Ayuda… —murmuró como un niño asustado—. Ayuda… ¡Ayuda! —gritó—… ¡Akane...! Aka…

Y su voz se perdió en la oscuridad. El casco se despedazó, los pequeños fragmentos de cristal brillaron como una estela que siguió a su cuerpo ya inerte. Sus pulmones vacíos se aplastaron como hojas secas, sus ojos se llenaron de sangre, sus labios morados se abrieron en horribles heridas, su piel se llenó de cicatrices. En un último atisbo de lucidez, agradeció lo rápido que dejó de doler.

—¡Ranma! —Akane se sentó en la cama.

Estaba cubierta de sudor. Su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente, agitado. Las manos le temblaban y al subirlas por su cuello, frío como la piedra, y tocar su rostro se dio cuenta de que también estaba mojada, pero de sus propias lágrimas. Volviendo en sí de un respingo, se cubrió la boca para aguantar los deseos de gemir, y miró a su lado. En la enorme cama matrimonial su pequeña Ranko seguía durmiendo, igual que su padre, nada la despertaría.

Akane, otra vez dueña de sus pensamientos, suspiró aliviada. Luego dobló las rodillas bajo las mantas y se abrazó sus piernas. Todavía estaba aterrada, ese sueño había sido demasiado real, como si hubiera visto a Ranma sufrir cada momento hasta el final. Gimoteó débilmente, restregando el rostro contra las rodillas, poniendo un puño en su boca para acallar los sonidos. No podía calmarse, no, su cuerpo seguía temblando contra su voluntad.

De pronto escuchó que alguien deslizaba con mucha delicadeza la puerta.

—Akane… ¿estás despierta? —susurró Kasumi, vestida tan solo con un camisón. La luz del pasillo estaba encendida a su espalda, convirtiéndola en una sombra—. ¿Estás bien?

—S-Sí —la voz de Akane se quebró. Se pasó la mano por la nariz y sollozó con fuerza, tratando de recomponerse—. Lo estoy. ¿Hablé dormida? ¿Te desperté? —preguntó después, parpadeando al mirarla a causa de la luz.

Kasumi negó con la cabeza y dudó, apretando los labios. Al final habló.

—Akane, ven, tienes que ver algo. Es importante.

Tras dejar a la pequeña Ranko bien arropada, Akane siguió a Kasumi mientras terminaba de ponerse la bata sobre su corto camisón, avanzando por el pasillo. Al pasar junto al reloj descubrió que recién eran las cinco de la mañana. Se llenó de dudas.

En la sala los encontró a todos reunidos en torno al televisor, la única luz, que hacía ver sus rostros de un lúgubre azul. Estaban su padre y el tío Genma; Nabiki, que a pesar de la hora estaba extrañamente despierta y atenta, y también Nodoka, que alzó el rostro hacia ella con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, pero la evitó escondiéndose tras su pañuelo. Akane tuvo una desagradable sensación que le amargó la boca e hizo saltar a su corazón tan fuerte que le dolió el pecho.

Un periodista hablaba mientras en la pantalla estaba escrito un titular en enormes kanjis rojos que decía: «Extra de última hora…». En un pequeño recuadro se repetía una y otra vez la imagen de la Estación Espacial Internacional, captada a mucha distancia desde un satélite cercano. Y en esas imágenes pudo ver una gran mancha luminosa, como un fogonazo, que envolvió una de las dos principales columnas de paneles solares de la estación.

—¿Qué está pasando? —la voz de Akane se volvió a quebrar contra su voluntad. ¿Esa sería otra pesadilla?

—Akane, hija, lo siento… —Soun no pudo acabar por culpa del llanto.

—Es mejor que te sientes, Akane —recomendó Nabiki con seriedad—. Lo siento.

—¿Sentir? ¿Sentir qué?

—La estación donde está Ranma ha sufrido un accidente —respondió su hermana.

—¿Akane? —preguntó Kasumi preocupada a su lado.

Akane no pudo responder, se agarró el pecho con tanta fuerza que arrugó la bata entre sus dedos. Sus piernas temblaron y cayó al piso de rodillas, aunque Kasumi intentó sostenerla por los brazos, sin éxito.

Su pesadilla se estaba haciendo realidad.

.

.

Ranma dio tumbos pasando por el costado del último módulo de la estación espacial. Vio una barra en el borde al que se acercaba. Sintió que golpeaba algo con la espalda y se alejó muy rápidamente, antes de lo que esperaba. Estiró el brazo y sus dedos rozaron la barra sin poder agarrarse.

En segundos todo lo que vio era la Tierra y la estación espacial alejándose con cada giro. Solo escuchaba su respiración fuerte y agitada dentro del traje.

—No… —murmuró presa de la desesperación...

Y sintió un brusco jalón que lo detuvo de golpe y lo hizo escupir dentro del casco. Confundido movió los brazos y tanteó en el vacío, queriendo entender qué había sucedido, respirando cada vez más agitado. Todavía estaba lleno de pavor al tener en frente el infinito espacio, la cara de la muerte en su forma más oscura, solitaria y desesperante.

Descubrió que, por suerte, la cuerda de seguridad seguía atada a su traje.

—Es… mi cuerda —murmuró Ranma, y después rio de manera estúpida, con el mentón temblando de nervios. En ese momento sintió la humedad que empapaba todo su cuerpo.

Logró girar agarrándose con ambas manos de la cuerda, que estaba tensa, desde su traje hasta el módulo _Quest_ de la estación espacial, una veintena de metros más adelante. Lo primero que debía hacer era intentar calmarse y recordar lo que había sucedido.

Su sorpresa fue mayúscula al mirar hacia la estación. Una de las dos largas estructuras a los costados de los módulos, que sostenían los paneles solares, había desaparecido, como si fuera el muñón de un cuerpo cercenado, con los metales doblados chamuscados, y el cableado todavía chispeando en el vacío. La estación había sufrido daños graves, los fragmentos más grandes se habían estrellados contra los módulos habitacionales y pudo apreciar un escape de gas desde uno de ellos. Esperaba que no se tratara de oxígeno. Además, había destellos luminosos, quizás más chispas, en varios lugares de la estación, y los enormes trozos volando por doquier.

—¡Aquí Saotome!... ¡Aquí Saotome!, ¿me oyen?... ¡Brown, contesta la maldita radio!

— _Saotome, aquí Belova_ —se escuchó la clara pero ahora no tan firme voz de Anastasia—. _¿Estás bien?... ¿Qué sucedió allá fuera?... Aquí todo es una locura. Perdemos presión y solo tenemos luces de emergencia. Brown dejó el puesto y no puedo contactarme con George. Hay daños estructurales graves y la órbita de la estación está comprometida, perdemos altitud… ¿Y McGray? ¿Saotome, dónde está McGray?_

—¿McGray? —repitió Ranma con un inseguro murmullo.

Miró en todas direcciones. Intentó encontrarlo, mirando con dificultad a través de las trizaduras del cristal del casco. Lo encontró tan lejos que casi lo confundió con los restos de los paneles, como un pequeño resplandor blanco cuando el sol se reflejó en su traje contra el horizonte de la enorme circunferencia de la Tierra. Flotaba a la deriva directo hacia la atmósfera.

—Maldición…

— _¿Lo encontraste, Saotome? ¿Puedes verlo?_ —Belova contuvo el aliento, y de golpe alzó la voz— _... ¡Saotome, respóndeme! ¿Qué pasa con Irvin?_

.

.

FIN

.

.

Nota de autora: Esto se pone cada vez mejor, y no es porque sea mi historia, pero yo que ustedes estoy atenta a cómo continúa XD.

 **Haruri Saotome** : A cualquiera creo que lo sobrecoge la inmensidad del espacio y esa posibilidad de morir tan cercana; a mí me daría miedo ser astronauta, la verdad. Te mando besos.

 **Rosefe-123** : Son los gajes de su nuevo oficio, lamentablemente. Besos.

 **Caro-azuul** : Jajaja, no sé si será sorprendente, pero sí me está gustando escribirla, y tendrá un poco más de romance, eso sí. Ya dejé un pequeño adelanto en forma de canción en el facebook de _Fantasy Fiction Estudios_. A mí también me asusta mucho lo de ser astronauta, nunca lo hubiera imaginado para Ranma, pero estos son temas que le gustan a Noham y él me dio la idea para esto. Te mando besos.

 **Akai27** : Da esa impresión, ¿verdad? Si Brown tuvo algo que ver se sabrá pronto, y también el destino del pobre McGray, que a mí también me cae muy bien. Besos para vos.

 **Yui-3000** : ¿Sos la misma Yui que me escribía antes y te cambiaste de nombre? ¿O sos otra persona? Eso es lo bueno de actualizar diario, ¿no?, por eso además ahora las historias con continuación las hago de corrido, es un pequeño regalo para el lector. Muchas gracias. Besos.

 **Camuchis** : Hola, ya estoy mucho mejor, ¿y vos? ¿Cómo sigue tu esposo? La idea en realidad me la dio Noham, y a mí me pareció extraña también, pero bien fundamentado sí se puede hacer. Todo lo otro es solo para ponerle un poco de acción y drama, pero soy partidaria de que Ranma y Akane sean felices juntos así que no lo voy a dañar… mucho, jeje. Besos para vos.

 **Dee-Dee Zednem** : Todo parece indicar que Brown tiene algo que ver, ya podremos saber después qué exactamente. Te mando besos.

 **Guest** : Muchas gracias a vos por leer :D A veces, por tantos fics que leemos, olvidamos un poco cómo son los personajes realmente, por eso siempre trato de pensar mucho cómo actuaría tal personaje en tal ocasión. Sobre todo veo si en el manga hay alguna situación similar o que podría parecerse, para tomar el ejemplo desde ahí. Pero sobre todo el manga es mi guía, y ahí también está Akari claramente siendo pareja de Ryoga, así que no podría olvidarla. Te mando besos.

Muchas gracias a todos por leer. Nos vemos mañana.

No olviden que tenemos nuevos podcast en **Fantasy Fiction Estudios** , uno de Fhrey, y otro de Noham y mío. Pueden escucharlos cuando gusten.

Romina


	154. Oportunidad

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **Oportunidad**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

—¡McGray, responde!... McGray... Irvin.

Anastasia Belova perdió la voz, con los ojos fijos en la ventanilla, apenas distinguiendo el pequeño resplandor blanco contra la superficie de la Tierra. Suplicó una vez más, perdiendo el duro semblante que la caracterizaba, con los ojos humedecidos y los labios temblorosos.

— _Poshu Tebya_ , Irvin… respóndeme…

.

.

Ranma escuchaba las llamadas desesperadas de Belova, todavía paralizado por el miedo que acababa de vivir y sin saber qué hacer a continuación, colgando del cable que lo unía a la estación espacial como si fuera un cordón umbilical que lo mantenía unido a la vida. Su mente, tranquila por la paz de saberse a salvo, comenzó a trabajar otra vez, recordando paso a paso lo sucedido. Comprendió que la explosión debía haber cortado la cuerda de McGray, disparándolo en dirección opuesta a él, directo hacia la atmósfera. Pronto su compañero ardería en llamas.

¿Estaría vivo o muerto? ¿No respondía porque estaba inconsciente, o su radio estaría descompuesta?

Miró la horrible grieta de su casco, pero no escuchaba que se siguiera rompiendo, así que supuso que estaría bien. Revisó los niveles de oxígeno del traje, todo estaba en orden. Entonces recordó que contaba con su unidad _SAFER_ , su mochila propulsora, que podría haber utilizado durante la emergencia y se maldijo por imbécil. Pero luego dudó, pensando si la poca cantidad de nitrógeno que tenía podría haber hecho algo por él, pues solo estaba diseñado para volver a la estación espacial si el cable se cortaba y quedaba a la deriva, no para luchar contra la fuerza de empuje de una gran explosión. Eso lo hizo pensar en McGray, ¿por qué no trataba de usar su _SAFER_ para regresar?...

Muerto o inconsciente, una de dos. Su amigo ya estaba perdido, nadie podía salvarlo.

Rogó, en un momento de desesperación, que Irvin ya estuviera muerto, para que no sufriera el destino tan cruel de quemarse vivo en la entrada a la atmósfera, y…

—¡Qué demonios estoy pensando! —se dijo de pronto como despertando de un sueño.

Ranma apretó los dientes, no podía ser que abandonara así a su compañero; se avergonzó de sus pensamientos. Él no podía dejarlo morir, si lo hacía jamás podría volver a mirar a Akane y a Ranko a los ojos.

—Piensa, Ranma, piensa —susurró mirando hacia todos lados. Su tiempo, o el de Irvin, se escapaba entre los dedos.

Sabía que su _SAFER_ no tenía la potencia suficiente para darle una gran aceleración y velocidad como para recorrer toda esa distancia que los separaba… a menos que por una vez usara la cabeza. Observó la cuerda que, tensa, lo separaba de la estación, y sonrió por reflejo. No, no podía darle alcance, pero sí podía interceptarlo si se le adelantaba en la caída.

Tomó la pequeña palanca de control de la unidad propulsora que tenía bajo el brazo y, con la otra mano, buscó el firme mosquetón que anclaba la cuerda a su traje. Respiró profundamente una, dos, tres veces, muy lentamente, con el reflejo de la Tierra en los ojos.

—Por esto no quería ser astronauta—murmuró.

Empujó la palanca y los cohetes expulsaron un fuerte chorro de nitrógeno. No se detuvo y siguió presionando, para que los cohetes no dejaran de expulsar gas. Su cuerpo avanzó, pero no en dirección de la estación o hacia Irvin, sino directo a la inmensidad azul de la Tierra, pero siempre tirando de la cuerda para que se mantuviera tensa. Ranma avanzó cada vez más rápido, alcanzando los tres metros por segundo, el máximo que podía dar su unidad _SAFER_. Al tensar la cuerda su trayectoria se curvó, como si él fuera el extremo de un péndulo. Mantuvo la vista clavada en el lejano punto blanco que era su compañero y trató de corregir en la marcha su ángulo, inclinando la palanca de un lado a otro para lanzar pequeños chorros laterales, pero en ningún momento dejó de avanzar rodeando a la distancia la estación.

Tendría una única oportunidad. En el pequeño indicador sobre la palanca podía ver que el gas estaba por acabarse.

Había recorrido casi un cuarto de círculo en torno a la estación cuando escuchó la voz de Belova.

— _Saotome, ¿qué haces?_

—Silencio —ordenó Ranma concentrado—. Voy por tu novio.

— _Chto?!_ —preguntó Belova sorprendida.

—¡Ahora!

.

.

Ranma, sin dejar de presionar la palanca del _SAFER_ , soltó el mosquetón de metal, liberándose de la cuerda.

Salió disparado hacia el vacío como si fuera el proyectil de una honda, alejándose rápidamente de la estación espacial, adelantándose a su órbita, cortando en diagonal directo hacia la atmósfera. Tal como esperaba, la tracción de la gravedad hizo lo suyo acelerando su impulso, y el pequeño punto blanco creció rápidamente hasta que logró distinguir el cuerpo inerte de McGray.

Nunca había estado tan cerca de la atmósfera, sabía que en teoría había un punto de no retorno en que ya no podría escapar de la gravedad. Había calculado sin computadoras o complicadas fórmulas, solo con su instinto, sabiendo que mientras más cerca de McGray estuviera, más rápido iría y su dirección se vería alterada, curvándose hacia la atmósfera. Su impulso era demasiado rápido como para conseguir detenerse aunque tuviera su _SAFER_ lleno de gas.

Lo que estaba haciendo podría parecer imposible sin haberlo calculado alguien previamente, pero él era Ranma Saotome, de la escuela Saotome de Combate Libre, y su especialidad era el combate aéreo. ¡No iba a fallar!

.

.

En el tablero dentro del módulo de control, una pantalla representaba a la estación como un triángulo verde sobre una línea roja que indicaba su órbita, que ahora tenía una leve desviación que la acercaba hacia la Tierra, la que estaba identificada con una línea verde y curvada en todo el extremo inferior. Otras líneas rojas indicaban distintas alturas importantes sobre la Tierra.

Había otros dos puntos en la pantalla, más adelante y abajo, entre la estación y la Tierra, a punto de tocarse, ambos proyectados con otra línea roja que indicaba su posible órbita pero mucho más empinada, hasta terminar en una rápida y mortal caída directo hacia el planeta. Esos pequeños puntos eran Ranma e Irvin.

Pero Belova no miraba la pantalla, solo observaba a través de la ventanilla, sin parpadear, con el corazón en la mano. Había olvidado por completo los crujidos ensordecedores de la estructura, las luces rojas de emergencia, los pitidos de alarma, incluso la gran advertencia en varias pantallas que decía que la órbita de la estación estaba comprometida.

—Atrápalo, Saotome, atrápalo… ¡Atrápalo!

.

.

La superficie de la Tierra estaba a sus pies, tan cerca que casi podía ver la curvatura del planeta en el horizonte ante sus ojos, como si estuviera caminando sobre el cielo. El vértigo cosquilleaba por todo su cuerpo.

Vio a Irvin, se acercaba tan rápido como si fueran dos automóviles en direcciones opuestas, pero él se estaba yendo un poco hacia abajo y lo vería pasar sobre su cabeza. Accionó con fuerza la palanca intentando corregir su dirección, pero el chorro de nitrógeno exhaló los últimos estertores y apenas consiguió variar en algo su impulso.

—¡Maldición!

Enredándose las manos intentó desenganchar la pesada mochila con el equipo del _SAFER_ y parte del soporte vital. Quedaría con mucho menos oxígeno, pero si no lo conseguía de nada le serviría. Lo hizo justo a tiempo, y poniendo al frente su enorme mochila, se impulsó hacia arriba empujándola con los pies. Su cuerpo siguió avanzando rápido, pero cambiando levemente su dirección como si hubiera saltado.

Extendió los brazos hacia McGray, en el momento en que ambos iban a cruzarse.

.

.

—¡Agárralo! —gritó Anastasia golpeando la ventanilla con las palmas de las manos, y la nariz pegada al cristal.

.

.

Ranma lo embistió con fuerza, abrazándolo. Ambos giraron los cuerpos muy rápidamente por encima de la hermosa superficie azul.

—¡Te tengo! —exclamó Ranma dentro del casco, emocionado.

.

.

Anastasia Belova gritó con todas sus fuerzas al borde de las lágrimas.

— _Da!_

.

.

FIN

.

.

Nota de autora: _SAFER_ es el nombre del propulsor que tienen los astronautas, por la sigla en inglés Simplifier Aid For Eva Rescue. EVA es otra sigla, que significa Extravehicular Activity (el nombre técnico de una caminata espacial).

Como bien se explica, lo que hizo Ranma, sin cálculos, es prácticamente imposible que salga bien; por eso esto es ficción XD.

Las frases en ruso:

 _Poshu Tebya_ : Te lo suplico.

 _Chto?!_ : ¡¿Qué?!

 _Da!_ : ¡Sí!

 **Dee-Dee Zednem** : Yo también los shipeo, ¿no son lindos? Jeje. Besos para vos.

 **Aokiri** : OMG! ¿En serio estudiás eso? Qué genial estudiar esa clase de cosas, aunque no quisiera que vayas al espacio, es muy horrible allá afuera ;_; mirá al pobre Ranma XD. Yo hago la historia buscando los datos necesarios en google nada más, y con mucha imaginación, pero si hay cualquier error o algo fuera de lugar no dudes en decirme porque conocés mejor de estas cosas. Me alegra mucho que te guste esta pequeña historia salida de una simple idea, ojalá la sigas disfrutando, y me encantaría conocer tus opiniones de otras historias, sentite libre de escribir todo lo que quieras c: Te mando muchos besos.

 **Haruri Saotome** : Lo peor es que Akane no sabe realmente lo que está ocurriendo. Besos.

 **Camuchis** : Ranma ha actuado como héroe finalmente, veremos si al final todo sale bien. Espero que se siga recuperando tu esposo, cuídense los dos. Besos.

 **Zagashi** : Muchas gracias :D Pues hago todo lo que puedo porque la historia quede bien, y sobre todo que se entienda lo que está pasando, el espacio es un lugar muy diferente a lo que estamos acostumbrados. Besos para vos.

Gracias a todos por leer. Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	155. Impulso

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…._

 **Impulso**

 _…._

 _…_

 _.._

Giraban sobre la vasta atmósfera de la Tierra. Ranma aferró a McGray por los brazos, lo sacudió varias veces, llamándolo, pero la cabeza del escocés seguía moviéndose inerte dentro del casco. Ranma gruñó mostrando los dientes.

Estudió rápidamente la condición del traje de su compañero, que a simple viste se veía maltratado y un poco chamuscado por haber estado más cerca de la explosión. Los ojos de Ranma se abrieron alarmados. Lo volteó un poco.

—¡No!... Tiene un escape.

La parte baja de la mochila de soporte vital de McGray, donde estaban los dos tanques de oxígeno, estaba agrietada y el gas se escapaba con rapidez, condensándose por el frío del espacio. También el traje tenía serios daños, y uno o dos cortes en las capas exteriores que lo preocuparon. Poniendo a McGray de frente, hurgó en el panel de controles del traje EMU, que estaba sobre el pecho. Notó que todavía tenía energía y presionando los botones miró las cifras que aparecieron en la pequeña pantalla led.

Los números indicaban la presión interna del traje, la temperatura y el total del oxígeno que le quedaba: siete por ciento, y bajando rápidamente.

— _Saotome, ¿qué sucede? ¿Me escuchas?... Responde, ¿cómo está Irvin?... ¡Di algo!_ —espetó Belova por la radio.

Ranma no pudo mentir.

—A lo menos está vivo —respondió.

El suspiro de alivio y el gimoteo de emoción que escuchó por la radio le provocaron una terrible culpa por lo que tenía que decir a continuación.

—Pero no por mucho. Está inconsciente, o algo peor. Su traje fue dañado y tiene un escape de oxígeno. Está perdiendo presión —trató de rotar la perilla numérica a un costado del panel para regular la temperatura interna del traje, sin éxito—. No puedo regular su temperatura, se debe estar congelando. Parece que la mochila lo salvó del golpe directo de la explosión, pero fundió los circuitos del sistema de soporte vital.

— _Niet, niet!… ¿Qué hay del tanque secundario de oxígeno?_

—Perdido completamente —respondió Ranma. Toda la mochila estaba desgarrada, convertida en un manojo de cables y circuitos quemados que lanzaban chispazos—. Tuvo suerte de no perder el tanque principal también, pero el escape que tiene es grande, se está agotando.

Revisó otra vez el indicador del pecho. Marcaba cuatro por ciento.

Ranma miró alrededor tratando de pensar. Sabía que no era tiempo para dudar pues todavía ambos estaban en peligro, acercándose cada vez más a la atmósfera.

— _¿Cuál es su temperatura corporal?... ¡Saotome!_

—Treinta y cinco… y seis… Maldición, ¡casi cuarenta bajo cero! —respondió impaciente. Volvió a mirar en todas direcciones, hasta que clavó los ojos en la estación espacial que los seguía pero en una órbita mucho mayor.

En el interior del casco, la escarcha empezó a cubrir el rostro de Irvin y parte del cristal comenzó a empañarse.

— _Saotome, sin la protección del traje ya debe tener un principio de hipotermia. Están a la sombra, a casi doscientos grados bajo cero, él no lo soportará…_

—¿Y eso te preocupa? —dijo Ranma con ironía—. Cuando el sol termine de salir, el interior de su traje arderá a más de cien grados… —había olvidado por completo que flotaban en dirección a la atmósfera—. Olvídalo, no creo que el sol sea lo que más me preocupe en este momento.

Lo primero que debía hacer era cambiar el curso, o pronto terminarían, literalmente, evaporados.

Accionó rápidamente el control del _SAFER_ de McGray, cruzando los dedos para que siguiera funcionando. Con pequeños toques de la palanca y suaves chorros de gas, dejaron de girar, pero le costó más esfuerzo de lo esperado.

—Tendré que mantenerlo derecho manualmente —pensó en voz alta, ya que comprendió que el sistema automático para mantener la dirección estable no estaba funcionando. Aunque debía dar gracias de que a lo menos siguiera operativo tras la explosión.

—Belova, corregiré nuestra órbita.

— _Saotome, espera un momento, no puedes hacerlo sin trazar un plan. Necesito primero realizar los cálculos para…_

—¡No tenemos tiempo! —respondió él con firmeza.

A su compañero le quedaba apenas dos por ciento de oxígeno. Ranma se acomodó frente a Irvin y, mirando la estación espacial como referencia, presionó la palanca con firmeza.

El chorro de gas aceleró su movimiento en la misma dirección en la que ya estaban avanzando, pero corrigiendo la inclinación, intentando ganar un poco de altitud. Ranma sabía que con el _SAFER_ no podría vencer la fuerza de gravedad de manera frontal, pero sí corregir su órbita para detener el descenso. Como una roca lanzada al río, si se hacía en el ángulo correcto, rebotaría sobre la superficie del agua en lugar de hundirse. La estación espacial también estaba en órbita de descenso, así que pensó en alcanzarla en el momento justo en que se cruzaran sus órbitas.

Ranma apretó los dientes, concentrado, sintiendo el sudor deslizarse entre sus ojos. Si hubiera tenido más tiempo podría haber hecho esa maniobra de forma más lenta y segura, pero no lo tenía, no cuando la vida de su compañero se estaba apagando. Forzó el dañado _SAFER_ exigiéndole toda su potencia, y por un momento su plan pareció dar resultado, porque notó que el horizonte del planeta descendía, o él era el que estaba ascendiendo. Comenzaba a acercarse a la estación espacial.

Y tuvo una espantosa noción del gran daño que había sufrido tras la explosión. Los muchos fragmentos desperdigados flotaban a la deriva dejando una estela brillante a su paso. La estación espacial se componía en dos tercios por las enormes estructuras de los paneles solares, y en su centro por el conjunto de módulos habitacionales para distintas funciones, construidos a partir de la unión de las pequeñas estaciones que ya poseían las distintas agencias, más nuevos complementos que se montaron con el tiempo. Una de las estructuras de los paneles solares había desaparecido por completo, y varios módulos de ese lado estaban dañados. También podía ver algunos chorros condensándose, escapes de gas en distintos puntos de la estación.

— _Saotome, puedo verte, ya casi lo consigues._

—Sí, solo falta un pequeño impulso y… No… ¡No, no, no, no, no, no, no!

Ranma necesitaba hacer una simple corrección a la dirección y se cruzaría con la estación, pero al accionar la palanca nada sucedió. Revisó el _SAFER_ y descubrió, para su espanto, que parte del gas que perdía Irvin no era oxígeno, sino nitrógeno de la propulsión del _SAFER._ Desesperado, le dio de golpes al aparato, pero no ocurrió nada, estaba agotado.

—¡No, maldición! ¡Ahora no!

— _Saotome, ¿qué sucede?... ¡Saotome!_

Ranma no respondió. Entonces vio que la estación comenzaba a cruzar ante sus ojos. Estaba muy cerca, aunque sin tener de qué apoyarse para dar ese impulso que le faltaba, era lo mismo que estar a un millón de años luz. Pero no se daría por vencido.

Soltó el _SAFER_ de McGray y, tratando de imitar su anterior pirueta, se impulsó con los pies. No tuvo el mismo efecto. El aparato salió disparado alejándose más de lo que él consiguió inclinarse ese último tramo hacia la estación. Iba lento, demasiado lento, pronto sería rebasado si no conseguía un impulso más fuerte…

Estaba a merced del cruel vacío, suspendido impotente en la oscuridad, viendo pasar la vida y sus esperanzas frente a sus ojos cuando ya la mitad de la estación espacial cruzaba ante él.

—¡Maldición! —aulló.

Miró a Irvin y su rostro cada vez más azul. El traje de su compañero marcaba un parpadeante cero por ciento de oxígeno. Y en el suyo, que miró por reflejo, apenas le quedaba un once por ciento.

No, no iba a acabar así. ¡No podía acabar así!

Pasó un brazo alrededor de Irvin y llevó la otra mano hacia su espalda, tanteando con dificultad por culpa del grueso guante, hasta que atrapó lo que estaba buscando. Era una de las entradas de su traje donde estaba encastrado el cordón umbilical, como se le llamaba a la tubería que proveía de oxígeno y vida a su traje.

Inspiró profundamente.

Cerró la mano con fuerza.

Y de un jalón se arrancó la manguera.

La fuerte sacudida de la explosión de oxígeno escapándose de su traje y su mochila le dio el impulso que le faltaba, acercándolo rápidamente en diagonal a la estación. Alzó el rostro, ya los módulos se habían adelantado, pero los paneles solares del último tercio estaban al frente.

—¡Rayos!

 _—¡Irvin, Saotome!..._

Giró como pudo, perdiendo el control por culpa del oxígeno que seguía escapándose como un pequeño chorro, envolviendo a Irvin con su cuerpo, y se estrelló de espaldas en el centro de uno de los grandes paneles solares, hundiéndolo y doblándolo por la mitad. Se quejó, un grito de dolor mudo dentro de su casco en el silencioso espacio.

Ranma no se dejó vencer. Con la única mano que tenía libre, sin soltar a Irvin, se aferró del borde del panel y moviendo su cuerpo se enderezó, para que el chorro lo siguiera impulsando hacia los módulos. Se fue agarrando de la estructura, dando brincos de un tramo al otro, intentando no perder el control.

El chorro comenzó a menguar. La pantalla led sobre su pecho, que podía ver frente al borde inferior del casco, indicaba también cero por ciento, al igual que el de Irvin. Sintió que la presión comenzaba a aplastarle el pecho, que ardía por la falta de aire.

 _Ranma, no te rindas_.

… ¿Lo imaginó? ¿Había escuchado a Akane?

Si moría ¿qué pasaría con su pequeña Ranko?

¿Qué sería de Akane?...

Ella le hizo prometer que regresaría sano y salvo, así que si moría… ¡Akane era capaz de ir a buscarlo al otro mundo para golpearlo!

La puerta… Finalmente pudo ver la puerta abierta de la esclusa del módulo _Quest._

Se afirmó del borde del final de la estructura de los paneles solares y con la fuerza de su brazo se lanzó hacia adelante.

—¡Belova! —gritó con las fuerzas y el poco aire que le quedaba.

Chocó contra la puerta, ya sin aire. Sentía el pecho comprimido y las manos cosquilleándole. Tomó a Irvin y lo arrojó hacia el interior de la esclusa, luego se lanzó, casi dejándose caer, cerrando la puerta tras él.

.

.

—¡Irvin!

Belova lanzó el comunicador y se impulsó, flotando por los pasillos de la estación.

.

.

FIN

.

.

Nota de autora: Gracias a todos por leer, muy en especial a **Dee-Dee Zednem, Caro-azuul, Haruri Saotome, Akai27, Camuchis, Yui-3000 y** **Aokiri.** Hoy no tuve tiempo para nada, así que disculpen, mañana responderé los comentarios.

Nos vemos mañana.

Romina.


	156. Tenacidad

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **Tenacidad**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

—¡Irvin!

Anastasia Belova llegó a la entrada de la esclusa y de un golpe dejó caer las manos sobre la puerta, mirando por la pequeña ventanilla. El tablero indicaba que la reposición del oxígeno y la presión interna de la esclusa se estaban regulando muy lentamente, debía ser por culpa de las fallas en la estación. La parpadeante luz roja de emergencia aceleraba las pulsaciones de la mujer, que tenía la boca llena de saliva, y las manos tan sudadas que resbalaban por el metal.

En el interior podía notar a los dos hombres enfundados en los trajes espaciales, uno flotando de espaldas cerca del piso y el otro con el cuerpo doblado, como si estuviera sentado, sin que ninguno de los dos mostrara algún movimiento. Las manos de Belova golpearon con fuerza el cristal, y exclamó una vez más ese nombre que apenas una hora atrás se había negado a pronunciar.

—¡Irvin!… Oh, Irvin…

No podía hacer más. Se detuvo, y sus dedos se deslizaron por el cristal. Sus labios temblaron con fuerza. Estaba aterrada, ella, la número uno de su promoción. Durante sus estudios, su reputación la había hecho merecedora de toda clase de apodos por su fuerza y falta de expresión a pesar de las tan crueles situaciones que atendió durante su práctica médica.

.

.

Anastasia Románovna Belova, hija de un reconocido médico director del Hospital Clínico Central en Moscú, obedeciendo a los deseos de su autoritario padre, estudió medicina. Se graduó con honores y fue distinguida con una beca para especializarse en el extranjero. Ella se negó, a pesar de los ruegos, sermones y amenazas de su padre. Nadie le decía que no al poderoso Román Belov, ni su mujer, ni mucho menos alguno de sus otros cuatro hijos mayores, todos varones y obedientes. Pero ella, siendo apenas una niña recién titulada, se plantó ante él en el lugar que más atemorizaba a todos en su familia, el estudio de su padre, y sin siquiera pestañar, tras haber escuchado durante cuarenta y cinco minutos exactos el enérgico y poderoso sermón de su progenitor, respondió como si le hubieran hecho una pregunta trivial:

— _Niet, nana._

Dio media vuelta y dejó el estudio. Y a su padre de pie con la boca abierta.

Con un bolso y unos pocos billetes llegó a instalarse en casa de su abuela, a la que apenas soportaba, pero a la que jamás dejó de tratar con educación, a pesar de que la obligaba a hacer casi todos los quehaceres domésticos en aquella casa —por muy poco tiempo que tuviera Anastasia debido a su horrible trabajo de medio tiempo en una cadena de comida rápida—, sin importar las críticas con que constantemente la menoscababa.

Ella tenía un sueño, y junto a miles de candidatos se midió en las pruebas de selección para un cupo que habían dispuesto para civiles en el programa espacial de Roscosmos.

Durante el día trabajaba, en las tardes se encargaba de su abuela, al anochecer estudiaba o entrenaba su cuerpo para las exigentes pruebas y la vida que tanto quería.

Cada vez que se sentía desanimada o triste, no lo expresaba. Jamás dejó que sus dudas afloraran en el resplandor de sus ojos directos y cortantes como un cuchillo, porque pensaba que estaba rodeada de cuervos que la querían ver fracasar. Ella no necesitaba a nadie, ella demostraría de lo que era capaz.

El día había llegado tras semanas de pruebas y clasificaciones: era el momento en que los candidatos serían descartados por decenas. Era el día de la última prueba. Ella preparó su bolso, se despidió de su abuela dándole las gracias por todo y dejó, en el camino, una carta de renuncia a su odioso puesto, no sin antes darle un buen puñetazo a su jefe directo, que no se había cansado de acosarla todo ese tiempo. Hubiera metido también su cabeza en el aceite caliente para las papas, pero eso la retrasaría demasiado y debía llegar a tiempo a rendir su última prueba.

Dos semanas después, ella ya estaba habituada a su nueva rutina de entrenamientos y más estudios como una orgullosa cosmonauta. Pero la competencia no cesaba, porque de todos los cosmonautas en constante preparación, solo unos pocos eran seleccionados para cada misión.

La guerra suspendió los proyectos de Roscosmos. Anastasia se sintió triste de nuevo, a punto de perder su gran sueño por el que tanto había sufrido y se había sacrificado, teniéndolo al alcance de la mano. Aquella noche no podía dormir. Salió al patio de las instalaciones apenas cubierta con una chaqueta. Allí siempre había personal moviéndose, trabajos que hacer, investigaciones que realizar; en aquel lugar jamás se dormía del todo.

Estaba helado, sentía las manos frías y el aliento ante ella en volutas de vapor. Se quedó mirando el cielo, las noches tras una nevada siempre eran de cielos límpidos, y el frío intenso la hacía imaginar las temperaturas del silencioso y bello vacío del espacio. Tantas estrellas, tantos planetas, tantos lugares de una hermosura inimaginable, lejos de la Tierra y su desagradable gente. Volvió a sentir debilidad, toda la fuerza con que se había contenido estaba cayendo, desmoronándose. ¿Y si nunca lo conseguía? ¿Y si la guerra duraba años y ella perdía su oportunidad para convertirse en la próxima cosmonauta?

— _Sorry, are you cold?_ —preguntó alguien a su lado en un muy bien pronunciado inglés, con una suave cadencia.

Al girar el rostro, Anastasia se encontró con un hombre alto, un poco pecoso y de ojos verdes que irradiaban una alegría rebosante que a ella la molestó. Lo más llamativo era el cabello rojo y corto, y la gruesa bufanda de un tejido artesanal que envolvía su cuello, quizás hecha por una novia. Él traía dos vasos de café recién sacados de la máquina expendedora, y le estaba ofreciendo uno.

Belova parpadeó confundida, luego irritada por esa sonrisa infantil, insolente ante su momento de tristeza. Volteó el rostro al frente e intentó ignorarlo. Si hacía como que no estaba ahí seguramente desaparecería, como un duende. Sí, eso, ahora recordó a qué se parecía ese entrometido, a un duende de los que acompañaban a Papá Noel.

—¿No hablas inglés? —insistió el hombre hablando en inglés con su elegante y fluido acento—. Es una pena, porque yo no sé ruso…

—Sé hablar en inglés —respondió Anastasia, en perfecto inglés, pero con un divertido toque dado su fuerte acento eslavo.

—¿Entonces por qué no me respondiste antes?

—Porque no quería hablarte.

—Debiste decírmelo —él sorbió el café e hizo un gesto de asco—. ¿Qué le echan al café aquí? ¿Vodka?

—Deberías entender una indirecta —respondió ella, cada vez más incómoda—. Y lárgarte.

—¿Cómo? ¿No me vas a preguntar quién soy? —sorbió otro poco, arrugando el rostro—. Después de todo soy un extranjero aquí en tu importante base de Roscosmos. ¿No te da ni un poco de curiosidad conocerme?

— _Niet._

El pelirrojo se quedó mirándola. El perfil de la pálida Anastasia contra el cielo cubierto de las más brillantes estrellas le arrancó un suspiro.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Anastasia, sin querer mirarlo, pero todavía incómoda de que ese sujeto estuviera parado allí.

—Mirándote.

—¿Qué estás planeando…?

—Eres hermosa —sorbió otro poco, ahora del otro vaso de café ya que se había terminado el primero—, y a las cosas hermosas hay que admirarlas. ¿No es la razón por la que existe el arte?

Anastasia entreabrió los labios. Ambos se quedaron en silencio.

—¿No son hermosas?

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Anastasia.

—Las estrellas —replicó el pelirrojo con su agradable voz.

—No lo sé.

—Creí que las estabas admirando hace un rato. Te vi al pasar mientras hablaba con mis compañeros...

—Lo haría, pero me estás incomodando.

—¿Por qué? Te ofrecí un café, ¿no?

Anastasia estaba cada vez más irritada, ¿por qué no la dejaba en paz de una vez?

—¡Odio a los ingleses! —respondió enfurecida casi gritándole en el rostro.

El pelirrojo alzó las cejas.

—¿Sí?... ¡Qué suerte!, ¡porque yo también! —le cerró un ojo—. Soy escocés. Irvin McGray, para servirla, señorita…

Anastasia dio media vuelta y se fue de regreso a los dormitorios, dejándolo con la mano extendida. Ya no estaba triste ni melancólica, pero sí con un deseo enorme de que Escocia desapareciera en el mar.

Irvin, sin embargo, no se desanimó, pues se quedó observándola todo el camino, admirándola detalladamente, y sonrió, justo cuando uno de sus compañeros, un joven oriental de cabello trenzado, venía a buscarlo quejándose del frío.

.

.

Un par de semanas después, Anastasia Románovna Belova se erguía orgullosa con su uniforme de cosmonauta rusa. Estaba por dar los últimos pasos de las escaleras que la llevarían a la conferencia de prensa junto a miembros de Roscosmos para anunciar que ella había sido la escogida para representar al país en la nueva misión de paz para unificar a las naciones tras la última guerra. Después ella supo que había sido la última en ser escogida para formar parte de un grupo de cosmonautas que representarían cada uno a una de las agencias espaciales del mundo encargadas de la Estación Espacial Internacional. Iría al espacio, finalmente, junto a un grupo de profesionales de todo el mundo.

Las cámaras la encandilaron apenas puso un pie en el escenario. Allí estaban también, sentados ya y esperándola en una larga mesa llena de micrófonos, los miembros de las otras agencias junto a sus escogidos.

Anastasia estrechó la mano de cada uno, tan emocionada y confundida que apenas pudo mantener la calma y la rigidez de su rostro, sin siquiera percatarse de la apariencia de sus compañeros, cuando uno le retuvo la mano con firmeza. Ella tiró un par de veces, y al no poder liberarse, miró indignada a ese hombre.

Entonces se encontró con los ojos verdes, el rostro pálido y un poco pecoso, y el cabello tan rojo como solo un escocés podría tenerlo.

—Hola, Anastasia —dijo Irvin McGray, tan feliz que parecía un niño—. ¿Puedes creer en el destino? Tú y yo estaremos juntos durante seis meses en el espacio —le cerró un ojo.

Anastasia retiró su mano tan rápido que por poco derriba a McGray.

—Es Belova, McGray —aclaró.

—Pero…

—Llámame de otra manera y te prometo que te arrepentirás.

Irvin solo pudo asentir nervioso ante la mirada asesina de Anastasia.

.

.

Belova golpeó otra vez el vidrio de la esclusa de aire.

—¡Irvin!... ¡Irvin, dime que estás vivo!... ¡Dime algo!... ¡Llámame Anastasia si quieres, Irvin!

De sus ojos escaparon pequeñas gotas, lágrimas que había sido capaz de contener durante las más duras pruebas de su vida, pero que en ese momento flotaron desde su rostro sin control por culpa de ese molesto escocés.

—¡Abre ya! —dio otro golpe en la puerta—. ¡Abre!

La pantalla marcó el final del procedimiento y la escotilla cedió a los impacientes empujones de Anastasia, que se impulsó hacia el interior, directo al cuerpo del astronauta que estaba más quieto y frío, como si estuviera muerto.

.

.

FIN

.

.

Nota de autora: Especialmente para _Aokiri_ que quería un poco más de esta pareja, y a mí también me gustan, la verdad :D

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. De nuevo, disculpen la falta de tiempo, hay demasiado trabajo y no puedo alargarme respondiéndoles, pero mañana sí les escribiré, y también les contaré más sobre cómo son los nombres rusos y lo que he aprendido con este fic jeje.

Especiales agradecimientos a: **Haruri Saotome** , **Caro-azuul** y **Maat Sejmet** por leer y escribirme lo que pensaban.

Muchas gracias a todos. Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	157. Vivir

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **Vivir**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

Anastasia gruñó haciendo fuerza. Debería bastar para desprender el casco espacial de Irvin, pero no cedía.

—¡Sal! ¡Muévete! —El casco por fin cedió y salió disparado, rebotando en la pared para quedar girando como un trompo en el aire—… _Durak, Irvin!_ Si te mueres no te lo perdonaré, _niet!_ ¡Nunca!

Aunque casi flotaban sobre el piso, se mantenía aferrada al cuerpo de Irvin sentada sobre su abdomen apretándolo con las piernas. Tomó el rostro de Irvin con ambas manos, brusca, apretando sus mejillas, tocó su frente y deslizó los dedos por debajo de la gorra que cubría su cabello, removiéndola. Los mechones pelirrojos que nunca dejaba de mirar a escondidas, tan vivaces flotando por toda la estación, ahora estaban cubiertos de una capa de escarcha, pegados a la cabeza. Bajó los dedos por su cuello, con los labios abiertos y la mirada perdida, ansiosa. Irvin McGray estaba frío como una roca, los labios azules y lastimados en muchos pequeños cortes, los ojos hundidos en dos pozos morados.

Y no tenía pulso.

—Irvin… _Niet_... —susurró llevándose una mano a los labios.

Su corazón se negaba a lo que su preparada lógica le decía. Habían perdido mucho tiempo.

Era demasiado tarde.

Los ojos de Belova derramaron lágrimas que flotaron alrededor de su cabeza, y que reflejaban los destellos rojizos de las luces de emergencia, como si su cabello largo y sedoso flotara en un mar de pequeños rubíes. Ella se negó a la realidad, tenía que salvarlo, de alguna manera, pero toda su preparación, concentración y conocimientos desaparecieron de su mente turbada. Ese idiota lo había hecho, había destruido en un instante todo lo que ella había conseguido construir de sí misma durante tanto tiempo. ¿Y para qué? ¿Para morir justo allí?

Miró alrededor, pero no pudo encontrar nada que le diera una pista, había olvidado hasta el más básico de los procedimientos; ella, que era una médica profesional con años de capacitación. ¿Dónde estaba su equipo? ¿Y qué podía hacer aunque lo tuviera?

Lanzó un grito de frustración y amargura, dando un fuerte puñetazo en el pecho del traje, que hizo estremecer el cuerpo contra el piso.

— _Niet!.. Niet, niet, niet, niet, niet!_

Dio otro y otro golpe más. Tomó el traje por el ancho anillo metálico del cuello y lo sacudió con fuerza.

—No mueras. ¡Te ordeno no morir, _durak Irvin_!

Tiró del anillo del cuello y lo atrajo mientras ella se inclinaba. Sus labios se unieron a los secos y congelados labios de Irvin, abriendo la boca del escocés con la fuerza de su lengua. Separó su rostro solo para escupir a un lado la saliva y el agua que se había retenido en la garganta. Sostuvo el rostro de Irvin con ambas manos y aspirando con fuerza volvió a juntar sus labios, buscando abrir su boca. Sopló hasta que se quedó sin aire.

Se separó, sintiendo que sus labios también se habían lastimado al pegarse al hielo de los labios partidos del escocés. Aspiró otra vez y volvió a tomar con firmeza el rostro del hombre, soplando con fuerza, hasta sentir que el pecho de McGray se inflaba bajo el abultado traje espacial. Se levantó y dio otros dos fuertes golpes sobre el pecho con la mano empuñada, que se lastimó al dar contra el férreo panel de control; pero no tenía tiempo para intentar sacarlo del traje pues era complicado y perdería valiosos minutos. Si conseguía que la fuerza se traspasara hasta su pecho sería suficiente.

Pero notó que ni siquiera pudo remecer el cuerpo. Insistió hasta que su mano enrojeció de tanto lastimarla contra el duro traje.

—¡Apártate!, ¡encárgate de darle aire! —ordenó Ranma haciéndola a un lado con el brazo.

Belova abrió los labios sorprendida, se había olvidado por completo del capitán Saotome, hasta ese momento en que lo vio todavía con el traje espacial puesto, aunque sin el casco ni la gorra de goma. Tampoco tenía los guantes, y sus manos quedaban descubiertas en medio de las enormes mangas.

—No te detengas —dijo Ranma al verla confundida.

Ranma no estaba mejor, también tenía trozos de hielo en el cabello, y los labios partidos. La nariz le sangraba profusamente y algunas gotas frescas flotaban en torno a su rostro, donde destacaban los ojos inyectados en sangre. Pero en nada parecía mostrarse débil.

—¿Qué tan fuerte debo golpear? —preguntó.

— _Niet_ … No… el traje es muy duro. Tenemos que sacárselo…

—¡No hay tiempo! —exclamó Ranma, y acomodó una mano por encima del traje, empuñándola, como si fuera a partir ladrillos—. ¿Dónde y qué tan fuerte?

Anastasia reaccionó, aunque levitaba se acomodó pasando sus piernas juntas por debajo de la cabeza de Irvin, así podía sostenerlo mejor para tomar su cabeza con ambas manos y abrir su boca.

—Lo más fuerte que puedas —respondió—, justo en el centro del esternón. Sin detenerte. Ahora —ordenó.

Ranma obedeció. Dio un fuerte golpe sobre el pecho de Irvin que lo hizo golpearse de espaldas contra el piso, y luego le dio otro y otro más, con tal fuerza que el panel se aplastó por el centro y el cuerpo del escocés se estremeció, como si el golpe masajeara directamente su pecho.

—¡Sigue, sigue, diez más, rápido!... ¡Alto!

Anastasia aspiró con fuerza y volvió a juntar sus labios con los de Irvin.

En el espacio no había gravedad que los ayudara, solo contaba con la fuerza del capitán Saotome y la suya propia para empujar el oxígeno hasta los aplastados pulmones de Irvin. Repitió el procedimiento dos veces más, soplando tan fuerte que se sintió mareada, pero no lo demostró.

—Más, veinte más.

Ranma asintió y le dio con fuerza, muy rápido, siguiendo el ritmo de los latidos.

—¡Ya!

Anastasia volvió a soplar, apenas con tiempo de guardar aire. El estar casi flotando no la ayudaba en nada, tenían que hacer el doble de esfuerzos para que Irvin se mantuviera quieto y a la vez atenderlo.

Sopló dos veces, alzó el rostro, aspiró como si se estuviera ahogando y volvió a juntar su boca con la del escocés, soplando el aire hasta que vio manchas de colores.

—¡Otra vez! —gritó, sin aliento y con la voz entrecortada, casi a punto de llorar. Sus lágrimas seguían rodeándola junto con las gotas de su sudor, brillando alrededor—. ¡Más, más! —gimoteó.

Ranma la miró, sabía que ella no quería dejarlo partir, aunque su cabeza le dijera que ya debía detenerse.

¿Dónde había visto esa misma escena?... Sí, era él, muchos años atrás, cuando la guerra y el viajar al espacio eran dos cosas que ni siquiera imaginaba que podría suceder. En un lugar llamado Jusenkyo, sosteniendo en sus brazos un cuerpo frío, rosando la suave mejilla con su mano lastimada y temblorosa, lleno de arrepentimientos. Gruñó mostrando los dientes.

—¡Sí! —le dio otro golpe fuerte en el pecho—. ¡Abre los ojos, idiota!

—¡Ya! —odenó Belova deteniéndolo, y aspirando hasta llenar su pecho.

Juntó sus labios y sopló una vez más con fuerza. Sorprendida abrió los ojos y se apartó. Irvin se estremeció y comenzó a toser como si quisiera arrancarse el pecho.

—¡Irvin!

Anastasia no sabía qué hacer, si tomarlo por el rostro, abrazarlo, besarlo, decirle algo, tan solo se quedó mirándolo como si ver a McGray retorcerse de dolor y convulsiones fuera la imagen más bella que hubiera presenciado en toda su vida.

Los ojos amoratados de Irvin se abrieron con pesar. Las luces rojas y parpadeantes no lo ayudaron a distinguir las dos figuras que estaban casi sobre él. Se pasó la lengua por los labios, sintiendo el sabor de la sangre y… algo más, dulce, un perfume quizás.

Todavía no del todo consciente miró hacia arriba y vio el rostro de la mujer que lo estaba tomando de la cabeza, y vio los ojos empapados y las lágrimas que flotaban entre ambos. Sintió que una de esas manos se deslizó acariciando su cabello.

—¿Anastasia? —Irvin se volvió a relamer, parecía inseguro, como si hubiera despertado de un sueño.

—Sí, Irvin, soy yo, tu… Anastasia —la voz de Belova se quebró.

Irvin McGray cerró los ojos, volvió a abrir solo uno mirándola.

—¿Qué pasa, mi vida?, ¿ya es hora de desayunar? —preguntó como si estuviera todavía medio dormido—. ¿Levantaste a los niños para que fueran a la escuela?

Mostró los dientes en una radiante sonrisa.

Anastasia Belova le dio una fuerte bofetada y lo apartó con fuerza.

.

.

FIN

.

.

Notas de autora: Espero que les haya gustado :D

 **Aokiri** : Jajaja, cómo me hacés reír con tus comentarios XD. La verdad, esta es una pareja que me está gustando mucho también, y qué tremendo honor que personajes que no son de la serie de Ranma te gusten tanto y los shipees (?). Podés escribir de ellos cuándo y cuánto quieras. Gracias por continuar leyendo. Siento que mi respuesta es poca cosa a todo lo que me escribís, por todos los temas que tocás, pero gracias, de verdad muchas gracias. Cuidate también. Besos.

 **Caro-azuul** : Pero son unos necios lindos XD, creo que me gustan las parejas así, que se gustan, pero no se lo quieren demostrar jaja. Besos.

 **Al Dolmayan** : Anastasia se parece un poco a mí también XD. Pues no he visto ninguna de esas películas, están en mi lista; pero ya agregué la música para la colección del soundtrack, muchas gracias por sugerirlas. Besos para vos.

 **Zagashi** : Así me la imagino a Anastasia cuando está toda preocupada, llamándolo «Iirrviiin, Iiirrrviiin», con su fuerte acento ruso jeje. Muchas gracias por leer. Besos.

 **Haruri Saotome** : Akane aún no sabe los detalles, pero seguro que ella sabe que Ranma no puede morir tan fácilmente, y lo debe presentir en su corazoncito. Te mando besos.

 **Maat Sejmet** : Gracias :D. McGray ha vivido, ahora queda resolver lo demás. Besos para vos.

Muchas gracias a todos por leer. Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	158. Promesa

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **Promesa**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

Ranma terminó de empacar la ropa, pero cuando iba a cerrar la maleta se detuvo. Se quedó mirando un dibujo que había hecho Ranko y que estaba pegado en la pared. Con trazos infantiles, había tres figuras en la hoja blanca: mamá, papá y Ranko. Al tomar el dibujo entre sus manos notó algo nuevo que antes no estaba. Con un crayón de un color diferente parecía ser que Ranko había agregado un deforme círculo alrededor de la cabeza de él, seguramente se trataba de un casco espacial, porque sabía que su padre sería un astronauta y no dejaba de repetirlo a cada momento.

Akane lo sorprendió abrazándolo por detrás, juntando las manos sobre su pecho y hundiendo el rostro en su ancha espalda.

—¿Me prometes que vas a estar bien? —murmuró.

—Akane… —Ranma no respondió en seguida, disfrutando un momento del contacto, después sonrió—. Aunque parezca peligroso es solo una misión de rutina, ya te lo dije, se ha hecho muchas veces antes. No es como si fuera a ocurrir un accidente o algo que… ¡Auch! —se quejó cuando Akane lo pellizcó.

—Ranma, eres un tonto. ¡No digas esas cosas tan horribles!

Guardaron silencio. Akane estrechó el abrazo y presionó aún más su rostro contra la espalda de Ranma, como si quisiera meterse dentro de su corazón.

—Voy a volver, Akane.

—¿Lo prometes? —musitó.

Ranma asintió, sus oscuros mechones se mecieron en la penumbra de la madrugada. Era muy temprano y aún no salía el sol.

—Te lo prometo —respondió.

Dejó el dibujo sobre su ropa en la maleta y la cerró.

.

.

Ranma se dejó caer de espaldas, levitando, jadeando, como si cada inspiración fuera la última. Cerró los ojos un momento. Todo era silencio en su cabeza, no podía sentir nada más que un leve cosquilleo en la mano con la que había dado los golpes.

Al abrir los ojos estaba en otro lugar, flotando en aguas turquesas, como si volara sobre un fondo de arenas blancas y lisas bajo un brillante sol. En el cielo no había ninguna nube y una brisa fresca le erizaba la piel de la cara, que estaba fuera del agua. Con los oídos sumergidos podía escuchar, como un eco lejano por debajo del agua, el oleaje, y también un sonido extraño, como el canto de una ballena.

Luego escuchó otro sonido bajo el agua, era su corazón latiendo con fuerza, y había otro latido más acompasado, acompañado del susurro de una melodía que creía olvidada. De pronto tuvo la certeza, como si fuera una revelación, de que esos latidos y el susurro eran de su madre, y la sensación de flotar en el agua era la que tuvo antes de nacer.

Era tan relajante y cálido que tuvo la tentación de no moverse nunca más…

—¡Saotome!

Abrió los ojos y la realidad lo invadió de forma brusca y dolorosa. Las luces rojas parpadeaban, el sonido de muchas alarmas sonaban por los altoparlantes de la estación. Belova, que atendía a Irvin sosteniendo una máscara de oxígeno contra su rostro, lo llamaba.

—Saotome, ¿estás bien? ¿Me escuchas?

—Ah…

Belova dejó un momento a Irvin para acercarse a Ranma. Rápidamente lo tomó por la cabeza para estabilizarlo y revisó sus ojos uno a uno.

—Tienes las pupilas dilatadas —dijo—, puede ser consecuencia de la falta de oxígeno. ¿Cómo tienes la boca? —se la abrió sin siquiera preguntarle.

—Ah… Ah… ¿Ah?... ¡Ahg!

— _Niet_ , nada bien —se respondió Belova.

Ranma se sacudió con fuerza para liberarse.

—¡Estoy bien!

—¿Te sientes más lento?, ¿pesado?, ¿te cosquillean las manos? —Belova lo observó con una mirada inquisidora—. Una brusca baja de presión provoca el aumento de la temperatura de los fluidos corporales. Tuvieron suerte, un poco más y la saliva de sus bocas hubiera hervido como una caldera. Sus glóbulos rojos debieron haber estallado como pompas de jabón. Es peligroso que te muevas ahora, necesitas descansar y oxigenar tu cuerpo…

—No tenemos tiempo para eso —Ranma se impulsó en el piso para erguirse en el aire—. ¿Sabes dónde se metieron George y Brown?

— _Niet_ —Belova parecía calmada, aunque sus manos la acusaban con un ligero pero constante temblor, que aumentaba cuando miraba a Irvin—. Brown susurró algo tras la explosión y dejó en seguida el módulo de control.

—Hablando de eso —intervino Irvin, tirando de la máscara de oxígeno—, debemos ir al módulo de control… rápido —apenas podía abrir uno de sus ojos, pero no dejaba de sonreír infundiendo confianza—. Tenemos que corregir la órbita o pronto seremos huevos a la plancha.

—Odio los huevos —comentó Belova.

—¡Yo también! —Irvin recobró la energía de pronto—. Estamos hechos el uno para el otro, ¿te das cuenta, _Anastasia_? —susurró a propósito su nombre, mirándola fijamente.

Belova no pudo evitar sentir el calor subir a su rostro, coloreando sus pálidas mejillas.

— _Niet, dorogoy!_ —protestó ella avergonzada, evitando mirarlo—. Este no es el momento…

La estación se estremeció bruscamente, toda la estructura crujió. Las luces se apagaron por un momento y ellos fueron lanzados contra las paredes.

—¡Te tengo! —exclamó Irvin, que a pesar de sus heridas abrazó a Anastasia por la cintura y la protegió del golpe con su cuerpo—. ¡Cielos!... Argh…

—¡Irvin! —exclamó Anastasia preocupada por el quejido de dolor del escocés.

—¡Maldición! —se quejó también Ranma, soportando sus propios dolores—. Ya no queda tiempo. Belova, Irvin, encárguense del módulo de control.

—¿Ranma, qué harás? —preguntó Irvin, abrazado a Anastasia que lo estaba ayudando a moverse en el aire.

La sonrisa de Ranma fue atemorizante.

—Tengo que hablar con Brown —respondió—. Y creo que sé dónde encontrarlo.

.

.

Las luces rojas parpadeaban sin detenerse. Belova ayudaba a McGray a desplazarse abrazándolo; así llegaron al módulo de control. Anastasia no dejaba de atenderlo, poniéndole un pañuelo en la nariz y obligándolo a expulsar la sangre a cada momento, pues sin ayuda de la gravedad esta no saldría, y eso podía ser peligroso.

—No soy un niño, Anastasia —dijo Irvin divertido.

— _Zatknis, dorogoy_ —ordenó Belova, pero en un tono un poco más suave. Sus ojos ya no eran de hielo cuando lo miraba.

McGray no se quejaba, hasta que apoyó una mano en una de las paredes y lanzó un grito involuntario, tomándose el brazo con fuerza.

—¡Irvin!...

—Olvídalo, debe ser un hueso roto, nada más —replicó él—. Primero ocupémonos de la estación.

A pesar de sus palabras, Anastasia no dejó de estar apegada a él, vigilando su rostro a cada momento, como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía en la vida, con una mezcla de miedo y dulzura, como si no quisiera perderlo de vista nunca más. Irvin, notándolo, no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzado. Jamás imaginó que Anastasia se comportaría de esa manera, era… extraño, aunque no le desagradaba, y agradeció las heridas de su cuerpo que le permitían ese privilegio. Pero se guardó de comentarlo porque suponía que a Anastasia no le gustaría que dijera aquello.

Tras revisar la pantalla y los controles, sin embargo, no tardó en perder la alegría.

.

.

FIN

.

.

Nota de autora: Jojojo, estamos llegando al momento de acción.

 _Zatknis, dorogoy: cállate, querido._

 **Anahy Ruz** : Muchas gracias :D Espero que te siga gustando esta historia, y todas las que vienen también. Besos.

 **Aokiri** : Ooohhh, ¿de verdad McGray y Anastasia están en tu top de OTPs? Qué emoción. Seguro que cuando escribas de ellos te sale muy bien, confío en tu amor por ellos si es casi tan fuerte como el que sentís por Ranma y Akane. Gracias por escribirme, tus comentarios me animan mucho, solo espero estar siempre a la altura de todas tus expectativas. Besos.

 **Caro-azuul** : Bueno, son divertidos ellos dos jeje. Ya se sabrá más de Akane :D Besos para vos.

 **Haruri Saotome** : Es muy cierto lo que decís, y por suerte ellos se dieron cuenta a tiempo jaja. Besos.

 **Dee-Dee Zednem** : Es muy adorable Irvin, es como un niño jeje. Te mando besos.

 **Maat Sejmet** : Me encanta que te encante XD. Están todos vivos, ya ahora toca que el malo reciba su merecido. Besos.

 **Al Dolmayan** : Así parece XD, es graciosos si se piensa. Muchas gracias por tus palabras, a pesar de que son escenas cortas donde se ve poco de cada uno, me alegra que Anastasia y McGray fueran personajes creíbles, y también queribles. Besos.

 **Noham** : No te dejo ser astronauta. Ni piloto de combate tampoco, por cierto. Hmp. Beso.

Muchas gracias a todos por leer. Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	159. Apocalipsis

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **Apocalipsis**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

Ranma se movió de módulo en módulo impulsándose con la fuerza de sus brazos, muy rápido, agarrándose de lo que encontraba en su camino, veloz como si fuera un ave. Iba esquivando y sacándose de encima todas las cosas que flotaban tras los bruscos remezones. Se detuvo ante una esclusa sellada y la golpeó con el hombro, sin éxito.

Algunos cables colgaban del techo lanzando chispas y las luces rojas parpadeaban con mayor intensidad en aquella área, cegándolo por momentos. Miró por la ventanilla a un costado del módulo y vio la manga espacial que unía esa esclusa con el transbordador, y también la superficie de la Tierra cada vez más cerca y girando…

¿Girando?

—¡Maldición! —exclamó. Se dio cuenta de que la estación había comenzado a girar.

Apretó con fuerza un botón en la pared.

—McGray, Belova, ¿me escuchan?... ¿Qué está sucediendo?

 _—_ _¡Saotome!_ —la voz de Belova se escuchó un poco distorsionada por el comunicador— _. La última sacudida fue por la explosión de los depósitos en el módulo del laboratorio. Dañó por completo esa parte de la estación y nos hizo perder el balance. Será más difícil restaurar el rumbo._

—¿Qué tan difícil? — preguntó Ranma en seguida.

Belova guardó silencio. Luego escuchó que discutía con McGray, aunque no entendía lo que decían. El escocés lanzó una tanda de maldiciones e improperios en un inglés que casi nadie podía entender, a menos que fuera otro escocés, mezclado con complicados detalles técnicos.

— _Irvin dice que requerirá más energía de la que tenemos_ —resumió Belova después.

La estación sufrió otro brusco sacudón. Ranma tuvo que sostenerse de las manillas en la pared y su cuerpo se estiró por la fuerza centrífuga. La estación espacial crujió como si fuera a partirse en dos.

—¿Qué fue eso?

Escuchó otra maldición, o supuso que lo era, porque no pudo entenderla del todo. Seguramente no era la clase de palabras que enseñaban en la agencia espacial. Se quedó mudo.

— _Irvin no está de buen humor, me disculpo por él_ —dijo Belova con una calma y frialdad increíble.

—Tengo miedo de preguntar —dijo Ranma, inseguro.

— _Hemos perdido los tanques auxiliares, no tenemos propulsores y también explotaron las reservas de oxígeno de la estación. Solo nos quedamos con lo que los filtros puedan darnos. La estación ha comenzado a rotar muy rápido y a esta altitud la gravedad ya nos comienza a afectar aumentando la aceleración, una estructura tan grande como esta podría despedazarse en cualquier momento._

—No… —Ranma miró por la ventana.

Pudo ver el transbordador todavía fijo a la manga, pero la Tierra en el fondo pasaba frente a ellos rápidamente. No, eran ellos los que estaban girando sin control. Toda la estación crujía con violencia y escapes de gas saltaban en distintas uniones.

— _Saotome, tenemos un problema…_

Ranma alzó una ceja. ¿Qué más ahora?

.

.

Irvin McGray movía los dedos sobre el teclado como un pianista consumado creando música. Apretaba los dientes aguantando el dolor en su cuerpo mientras el sudor empapaba su frente.

—No puede ser, esto es una locura —murmuró.

Anastasia, a su lado, lo miró preocupada. Nunca había visto al siempre jovial Irvin tan tenso y de mal humor; tanto, que incluso le daba un poco de temor, algo que ni siquiera su padre había podido provocar.

—¿Qué sucede, _dorogoy_?

Dentro de su frialdad, había un ligero tono de ternura que calmó al escocés.

—Alguien hackeó el sistema—respondió él—, no puedo acceder a los controles.

—¿Cómo?

—Estoy abriendo una brecha hacia los registros, si creen que alguien puede detenerme, están muy equivocados… ¡Lo tengo!... Pfft, novatos —dijo con una sonrisa mirando la pantalla.

—Irvin, eres un genio.

Las palabras directas y sinceras de Belova, sin un toque de exageración, provocaron una fuerte impresión en McGray.

—Ah… sí… gracias… —estuvo a punto de sonrojarse.

—¿Qué descubriste? —preguntó Anastasia impaciente.

—Sí, ah… —escribió rápidamente en el teclado. Dio con fuerza en la tecla _enter_ y en seguida la pantalla mostró un modelo de órbitas y trayectorias—. Esta no es una simulación, es el plan original que está moviendo a la estación. La explosión no tuvo nada que ver con nuestro cambio de curso.

—No lo entiendo.

—La estación espacial estaba programada para trazar un descenso hacia la atmósfera justo en este mes, día y hora… —explicó Irvin—. Eso quiere decir que la explosión que casi me mata debió ser solamente un distractor, para que no nos percatáramos hasta que fuera demasiado tarde de lo que estaba sucediendo… ¡Esto está condenadamente bien planeado! Seguramente… Dios, según estos archivos, que, por cierto, estaban encriptados, todo estaba trazado desde mucho antes del lanzamiento de la misión.

—¿Estás insinuando… que toda esta misión fue saboteada desde el principio? —dijo Anastasia sorprendida, abriendo más los ojos, espantada e indignada al mismo tiempo.

—No —respondió Irvin con el rostro cada vez más pálido, mientras los datos que pasaban por la pantalla se reflejaban en sus ojos—, es mucho más escabroso de lo que hubiera podido imaginar. Toda la misión no fue más que una tapadera para esto…

Le indicó la pantalla mostrándole la ruta trazada para la estación espacial. Anastasia se cubrió la boca con una mano al comprenderlo.

—Así es —dijo McGray—, la estación está «cayendo» en un ángulo exacto de seis coma dos grados, con un margen de error de apenas cero coma cinco, dentro de…

—La ventana de reentrada —murmuró Anastasia, perpleja—. _Niet_ , es imposible que sea una coincidencia.

McGray asintió con una seriedad mortal.

—Y eso no es lo peor —siguió diciendo—. Cuando un transbordador regresa a la Tierra lo hace a una velocidad de casi cuarenta mil kilómetros por hora, en el vacío del espacio esa velocidad no genera inconvenientes, pero en una atmósfera con gases como el oxígeno, simplemente el roce con las moléculas del aire provoca temperaturas elevadísimas —explicaba McGray moviendo las manos—. Por eso las naves están protegidas por escudos de una aleación cerámica, que es capaz de soportar tres mil grados celsius, pues no existe un metal en nuestro planeta que no se derrita en segundos a esas temperaturas.

—Sí, todo eso ya lo sé —replicó Belova con el rostro serio.

—Pues también debes recordar que eso no basta —dijo Irvin—. Las naves deben ingresar a la atmósfera en un ángulo específico de seis coma nueve grados, con un mínimo margen de error de apenas cero coma siete grados. Si la inclinación es inferior, la nave podría rebotar en la atmósfera y ser destrozada; si es mayor, caería a demasiada velocidad, fundiéndose por el calor. Pero un ángulo de entrada tan exacto, ¿podía darse por casualidad si la estación hubiera simplemente perdido el rumbo por culpa de una explosión accidental?

McGray la observó, pero Anastasia apenas entreabrió los labios.

— _Dorogoy…_ —murmuró.

McGray tragó con dificultad.

—No, no puedo estar equivocado, todo está aquí —dijo—. Los explosivos estaban preparados desde mucho antes, de la última misión de la NASA, y sus detonaciones fueron muy bien concertadas. Todo estaba previsto: la pérdida del soporte vital, la anulación de las fuentes de energía externas, que el sistema de emergencia solo estuviera para asegurar los disparos a escondidas de los cohetes de la estación, la rotación de la estación preparándose para el ingreso en la atmósfera…

—La estación espacial podrá cruzar la atmosfera casi sin daños. ¿Pero para qué? —preguntó Belova—. Si querían destruirla, bastaba con hacerla volar.

—Es sencillo —respondió McGray—. La Estación Espacial Internacional estaba inoperativa durante la guerra, pero ahora alguien le encontró un mejor uso.

—¿Qué uso, Irvin? —preguntó Anastasia lentamente.

—La rotación que estamos sufriendo servirá para que el cuerpo de la estación se comprima por efecto de la gravedad y el calor. Quizás reduzca su tamaño de los ochocientos a los quinientos o cuatrocientos metros de diámetro, será como una gran bola de metal ardiente, con una masa de cuatrocientas toneladas a más de quince kilómetros por segundo…

—La atmósfera debería detenerla, ¿o no? —lo interrumpió Anastasia—. Al menos reducirla, si… Oh, no —acababa de recordar lo del ángulo de entrada en la atmósfera—, si usa una ventana de reingreso…

—El daño se verá reducido al mínimo —agregó McGray mientras una gota de sudor se deslizaba por el costado de su rostro—. La estación conservará casi el total de su masa y su caída sería como el mayor meteorito jamás registrado desde que se extinguieron los dinosaurios —McGray golpeó el teclado con fuerza.

—¿Y… sabes dónde va a caer? —preguntó Anastasia con la voz temblorosa.

—… Beijín.

—¿Destruirá la ciudad?

—No solo la ciudad… —los labios de Irvin también temblaron mientras respondía—. Borrará a toda China del mapa, afectará a los países cercanos convirtiéndolos instantáneamente en desiertos de ceniza —Mcgray tragó saliva—. La costa del pacífico occidental se convertirá en lodo y hervirá por la actividad volcánica. La vida marina perecerá en toda la zona, los cielos del mundo oscurecerán por décadas… provocará una nueva era glacial. Las naciones que controlen la energía se convertirán en los nuevos amos del mundo y todos… —el escocés se pasó el dorso de la mano por la frente—. Todos sufrirán, millones morirán de hambre o de frío. Podría ser el final del mundo que conocemos.

Anastasia lo miró horrorizada.

—¡Y solo por el interés ciego de unos pocos! —siguió Irvin—. Todo está aquí en los archivos, no estoy inventando nada, todo está planeado en detalle, de forma macabra, hecho por mentes enfermas. ¡Todo está aquí!... Y nos usaron como a idiotas —Irvin inclinó el rostro, avergonzado de la raza humana—. Esperaron este exacto momento para dirigir la caída de la estación, para convertir un símbolo de paz en la más escalofriante bomba jamás creada… Y nosotros estamos montados en ella… Anastasia, nosotros somos los jinetes del apocalipsis.

Anastasia abrió los ojos espantada al escuchar esa frase. Apoyó la mano sobre el hombro de Irvin y lo apretó con fuerza, temblando.

.

.

Del otro lado del comunicador, Ranma había escuchado todo en silencio. No se atrevía a hablar. Todo el miedo que había sentido antes al estar vagando sin control por el vacío del espacio era nada, había perdido totalmente el significado, hasta el punto que le parecía ridículo comparado con aquello.

¿Cómo era posible que alguien fuera capaz de hacer tanto daño?

—¡Maldición! —gritó. Y dio un fuerte puñetazo contra la puerta sellada.

Al final los que estaban en peligro no eran ellos, sino toda la humanidad.

Los que de verdad estaban en peligro eran Akane y su pequeña Ranko.

.

.

FIN

.

.

Nota de autora: Espero que se haya entendido la explicación en la conversación entre Irvin y Anastasia, y no quedara demasiado técnico. Ojalá les haya gustado este capítulo.

Agradezco enormemente a los que leen y a los que se toman un tiempo para escribirme, de verdad, me animan cada día al saber que les gustan mis historias. Agradezco especialmente a **Haruri Saotome, Dee-Dee Zednem** (es mi ship también, chocala XD), **Maat Sejmet, Caro-azuul, Yui-3000** (yo creo que puede ser normal, estás en tu derecho jeje). Besos para todos ustedes.

Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	160. Deber

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **Deber**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

—¿Y Ranko? —preguntó Nabiki entrando en la cocina cuando Akane estaba afanada cortando verduras sobre la tabla de picar.

—Kasumi la llevó al parque —respondió Akane sin levantar la vista de su trabajo, golpeando con fuerza la tabla con el cuchillo.

De fondo se podía escuchar todavía el sonido del televisor con el canal de noticias puesto. Después de enterarse de la explosión en la Estación Espacial Internacional todos se habían congregado en la sala mientras pasaban las horas; Kasumi había preparado té, Akane, un poco más recuperada de la impresión, corrió de nuevo a su habitación, se metió entre las mantas y abrazó a Ranko con fuerza contra su pecho, como si alguien, o algo, pudiera arrebatársela en cualquier momento.

«Ranma… Ranma no puede estar…». Se negó a completar aquella frase.

Después, todos intentaron continuar con su día normal, mientras seguían escuchando las noticias por cualquier novedad de último momento.

—¿Cuándo piensas decírselo? —interrogó después Nabiki mirándola atentamente.

Akane dio un último fuerte golpe en la tabla y se quedó quieta, con la vista clavada en los vegetales.

—¿Decirle qué?

—…Tú sabes. Creo que cuanto antes es mejor. Recuerda cómo fue cuando mamá…

—Ranma no está muerto —sentenció Akane, alzando un poco la voz, volteando a mirarla con un gesto de dolor y rebeldía al mismo tiempo.

Nabiki abrió la boca para decir algo más, pero al final desistió. Asintió. Nodoka Saotome, que había escuchado las palabras de Akane desde la sala, entró despacio en la cocina con un rostro estoico.

—Querida —dijo con suavidad, apretando el pañuelo en una mano con fuerza—, creo que es mejor que… te prepares para lo peor. Es difícil aceptarlo, pero sabíamos que podía haber riesgos y… —Nodoka escondió sus ojos tras el pañuelo.

Akane apretó los puños hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos, con el cuchillo aún en la mano derecha, al notarlo lo miró como si fuera un instrumento totalmente ajeno a ella, como si por primera vez en su vida viera un cuchillo y no entendiera para qué podía servir. Después miró las verduras cortadas sobre la tabla, la olla tras ella que hervía al fuego lentamente desprendiendo un suave vapor; pasó la vista por toda la cocina, como si no reconociera el lugar, como si no entendía cuál era su tarea allí. De nuevo, miró la tabla sobre la mesa, con las zanahorias, los hongos y el cebollín troceados, aquello lo hacía todos los días desde que se había casado, y había adquirido cierta destreza, pero nunca había podido alcanzar la perfección de Kasumi o de su tía Nodoka. Su comida había mejorado desde los días en que era adolescente y ahora podía comerse, aunque no era excelente y nunca lo sería.

Akane dejó el cuchillo sobre la mesa, mientras escuchaba los sollozos de su tía escondidos tras el pañuelo. De pronto dio un golpe sobre la mesa con rabia, se desató el delantal y se lo quitó a manotazos, tirándolo en el piso de la cocina.

—¡Esto es una idiotez! —exclamó apretando los dientes—. No soy una ama de casa, ¡nunca lo seré!

Nodoka y Nabiki la miraron sorprendidas mientras daba grandes zancadas con fuerza hasta la sala, donde estaban su padre y Genma atentos a la televisión.

—¡Ranma no ha muerto! ¿Me entienden? —les soltó, parándose frente al televisor para que le prestaran atención, con las manos en la cintura—. Ranma volverá a casa, y cuando vuelva no dejaré que se vaya de nuevo. Se acabó lo de ser astronauta, se acabó lo de estar en el ejército. ¡Se acabó! Entrenaremos, retomaremos las artes marciales, le enseñaremos a Ranko todo lo que sabemos y haremos funcionar el dojo otra vez. ¿Entendieron todos ustedes?

—Pero, hija mía… —el bigote de Soun Tendo tembló en su rostor pálido.

—¡Nada, papá! —Akane lo miró furiosa, y levantó la vista para mirar a su hermana y a su tía—. _Ranma no ha muerto._

—En todo caso… no faltará mucho, Akane —intervino Nabiki con seriedad, y al observarla Akane pudo ver las sombras bajo sus ojos—. Es mejor aceptarlo, tienes una hija que cuidar.

—¡Nabiki! —Akane apretó los labios para no llorar—. Ranma no ha muerto, y tendré esperanzas hasta el último momento.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura, Akane? —dijo Nodoka con los ojos enrojecidos.

—Mi esposo es uno de los cinco astronautas en esa estación —dijo Akane señalando con un dedo la pantalla de la televisión donde volvían a mostrar las imágenes de la estación espacial en el momento de la explosión—. Estaba allí por una misión importante, todo el mundo tenía puestos los ojos en él y en sus compañeros, Ranma es muy importante para el mundo. Si yo fuera… viuda —pronunció la palabra con labios temblorosos—, ¿creen que nadie me hubiera avisado? ¿Piensan que nadie se dignaría en llamar por teléfono para darme la noticia de que mi esposo ahora es un héroe que murió por su país?

Akane sacudió la cabeza, mientras Nabiki intercambiaba una mirada con Nodoka.

—Ranma es fuerte y podrá salir adelante —siguió Akane—, y si sus compañeros fueron tan bien elegidos como él estoy segura de que podrán solucionar lo que sea que haya ocurrido y volverán. Todos volverán a casa.

Todos se quedaron en silencio observándola cuando terminó de hablar, ninguno quería decir nada, no querían alimentar con palabras aquella esperanza que se había formado en sus corazones al escuchar a Akane y sus argumentos; porque se dieron cuenta de que tenía razón, de que debían confiar en Ranma, pues él había estado en otras situaciones peligrosas y siempre había logrado sobrevivir.

Akane estuvo a punto de sonreír, pero el sonido del teléfono rompió el murmullo constante de la televisión. Una larga campanillada que todos escucharon con miedo. Akane miró a Nabiki palideciendo, mientras Nodoka volvía a cubrir sus ojos con el pañuelo.

Nadie se atrevió a moverse para responder.

.

.

— _Saotome, ¿me escuchas?_ —fue Irvin el que habló en ese momento— _. En estos archivos descubrí algo más que tienes que saber._

Ranma lo escuchó atentamente, con la cabeza gacha y los mechones pegados por el sudor a su frente. La trenza china flotaba cerca de su cabeza.

Cuando Irvin terminó de hablar, Ranma apretó los dientes con rabia y dio un segundo puñetazo en la puerta.

—¡Ese maldito!... Juro que pagará —dijo.

— _Siento igual que tú —_ respondió el escocés _—, pero no podemos preocuparnos de él ahora, aunque sea un espía. Lo importante es corregir el rumbo de la estación, o…_

—¿O qué? —preguntó Ranma, alzando el rostro con esperanzas—. ¿O qué, McGray? ¿Qué podemos hacer para detener esta locura?... ¿McGray? ¿Me oyes?

.

.

— _¿McGray? ¿Me oyes?_

Se escuchó la voz de Ranma preguntando por el comunicador.

Irvin Mcgray guardó un sepulcral silencio. Anastasia puso las dos manos sobre los hombros de Irvin, apretando levemente, haciéndole sentir su compañía. El escocés miró hacia atrás y ella asintió, con una firmeza que a él le faltaba. Sonrió agradecido. Entonces, tras suspirar, respondió:

—…O volar la estación.

.

.

—… _O volar la estación._

Ranma abrió los ojos sorprendido, saboreando dolorosamente el significado de esas palabras. Luego sonrió.

—Entiendo, no necesitas explicarme más —dijo cerrando los ojos—. Lo más importante es salvar millones de vidas en la Tierra, ¿no es así?

— _Billones, Saotome —_ aclaró McGray— _. Son billones los que morirían si dejamos que la estación se estrelle._

Ranma deslizó la mano por la puerta y le dio otro golpe más, luego giró dándole la espalda. ¡Deseaba tanto encargarse de ese maldito traidor!, pero por el momento debía pensar primero en la vida de Akane, de Ranko, de su familia y todos los demás que estaban en la Tierra.

—McGray, dime qué tengo que hacer —pidió.

— _¿Estás seguro de esto?_

—No tenemos otra opción, no dejaré que esos malditos se salgan con la suya. Destruiremos la estación antes de que caiga, ¿no es así?

.

.

Irvin sonrió, alzando una mano hasta su hombro para tomar la de Anastasia.

—Gracias, mi buen amigo —replicó—… y no, no dejaremos que lo hagan —miró a Anastasia.

— _Niet_ —respondió ella con una mirada afilada.

.

.

Ranma dejó atrás la puerta que daba al transbordador, tenía que regresar rápidamente antes de que colapsara otra sección de la estación. Por cómo crujía y vibraba la estructura, temía que en cualquier momento una pared se abriera como una hojalata y él terminara en el vacío exterior.

— _Ranma, sella las compuertas de los módulos del dormitorio y el almacén de suministros —_ le ordenó Irvin— _. Necesitamos conservar el oxígeno que nos queda, así que dejaré un área menor con los filtros operativos. Eso nos dará más tiempo._

—Sí, voy.

.

.

Irvin tecleó rápidamente.

—Esos malditos, debí notarlo antes —murmuró.

—¿Qué cosa, _dorogoy_?

—Creía que teníamos problemas con las comunicaciones —respondió, sin apartar los ojos de la pantalla—, pero acabo de revisar dos veces los sistemas, y las antenas están en perfecto estado… Simplemente no nos quieren responder. Estamos aislados en el espacio.

—¿Pero por qué? —quiso saber Anastasia.

—Para que nadie se entere de lo que está sucediendo. Seguramente en la Tierra creen que solo existe una falla técnica que nos hizo perder la comunicación —resopló Irvin.

—Aunque fuese solo eso, tendrían que preocuparse e intentar saber de nosotros —dijo Belova, luego se interrumpió—… A menos que…

—Los que están al mando en Tierra también sean parte de la conspiración —terminó Irvin por ella, echándole una mirada—, y estén desviando la atención para que no reparen las comunicaciones, o descubran que en realidad se trata de una alteración de los programas y no de una falla técnica. ¡Esos…!

—Irvin, no maldigas —lo convino Anastasia con seriedad.

—Lo siento, yo…

—Me gusta más verte sonreír —agregó ella mirándolo a los ojos—, eso es lo primero que me gustó de ti, que podías sonreír sin importar la situación.

McGray la miró sorprendido mientras ella se sonrojaba.

—Te envidiaba por ello —continuó Belova— y… quizás fui injusta contigo.

—Anastasia…

—Irvin… si tenemos que morir, no permitas que los responsables salgan con las manos limpias —le dijo.

—¿Y qué puedo hacer yo…? —los ojos de McGray brillaron—. ¡Ah, ya te entiendo!

Volvió al teclado con renovado afán.

—Si creen que pueden guardar silencio sobre algo tan grande como esto —murmuró mientras tecleaba—, es que todavía no me conocen. Anastasia, necesito que me asistas.

— _Da, Dorogoy_ —Belova se encargó de la terminal a su lado.

—Encuentra los satélites más cercanos a la estación y dame sus coordenadas. ¿Podrás hacerlo?

—Si me preguntas otra vez si puedo hacer algo, estarás en problemas —informó ella.

—Esa es mi novia.

—No soy tu novia, Irvin —respondió en tono seco.

McGray dejó de teclear.

—Todavía no me lo has pedido —agregó la rusa.

Irvin se quedó mudo. Giró a mirarla y quiso responder, pero las palabras no salieron de su boca.

—Ah…

—¿Todos los escoceses son tan lentos? —preguntó Anastasia alzando un ceja.

Irvin cerró la boca y sonrió.

—Solo cuando estamos demasiado ocupados salvando el mundo —ante un repentino aviso de acceso denegado en la pantalla, se pasó la mano por su cabellera roja en un gesto de frustración. Luego retomó el trabajo—. Anastasia…

—¿Sí? —la mujer también parecía muy concentrada en su labor.

Irvin guardó silencio. Por un largo momento solo pudo escucharse el rápido coro de teclas de ambos trabajando en sus terminales, acompañados por los crujidos de la estación y los chispazos de los cables sueltos que flotaban, desprendidos de las paredes. El constante parpadeo de las luces de emergencia iluminaba sus rostros rítmicamente.

McGray levantó los dedos del teclado un momento y se tensó antes de hablar.

—Sé que puede parecerte un poco inoportuno —dijo—, y algo apresurado, aunque considero que está bien justificado por la situación en la que nos encontramos y… Anastasia, ¿te casarías conmigo?

Belova abrió los ojos sorprendida y se giró para mirarlo, con sus pálidas mejillas de pronto coloreadas. Irvin había movido el rostro, evitándola, aparentemente concentrado en su monitor, como si no hubiera dicho nada. Entonces Anastasia volvió la atención a su propio monitor y ambos guardaron silencio.

—¿Irvin? —dijo un momento después Belova.

—¿Sí? —replicó él nervioso.

—Encontré la ubicación de tres satélites en órbitas cercanas —dijo Anastasia—, te pasaré las coordenadas por el sistema.

—Ah… bien… gracias.

—Y acepto —agregó—. Me casaré contigo.

Ambos se voltearon para mirarse, sabiendo que compartían solo un sueño hermoso e imposible. Pero no importaba ya, se sentían satisfechos con lo que debían hacer.

.

.

Ranma, después de sellar el almacén, terminó de sellar las esclusas que daban a los dormitorios. Después presionó un botón en la pared.

—McGray, ¿me escuchas?

 _—_ _Fuerte y vivo aún. ¿Lo conseguiste?_

—Sí…

 _—_ _Necesito pedirte un favor… Tienes que volver a salir. Eres el único que está en condiciones de hacerlo, amigo._

Ranma se quedó pensativo. Miró por la ventanilla, afuera era un infierno donde todo giraba con demencial rapidez y violencia, y la estructura de los paneles solares y parte de la estación parecían estar despedazándose, entre chispazos y cables sueltos, convertidos en una estela de fragmentos que los rodeaba.

Inspiró con fuerza y expulsó el aire.

—Entiendo… me dirijo a la esclusa de aire —informó.

— _Bien. Anastasia irá a asistirte con el traje —_ habló McGray, luego agregó—: _Ten cuidado._

—Lo tendré.

Ranma cerró los ojos durante un momento, después los abrió, con una mirada decidida y despegó la mano de la pared, impulsándose rápidamente hacia el siguiente módulo.

.

.

FIN

.

.

Nota de autora: Uffff… qué capítulo. ¿Qué les pareció?

 **Caro-azuul** : Ojalá hayas podido dormir bien jeje, y hoy también puedas dormir u.u Pero aún quedan algunas sorpresas, y tenemos que tener confianza en Ranma, igual que Akane :D Besos para vos.

 **Maat Sejmet** : Pues parece que sí se van a sacrificar T_T Pero seguro que Ranma debe tener un plan… ¿o no? Besos.

 **Zagashi** : Muchas gracias, me encanta que te guste, tus palabras son muy lindas para mí :D, gracias por leer siempre. Parece que a Ranma le va a tocar salvar al mundo, a todos en realidad, y espero que puedan salir de esta de alguna manera jeje. Te mando un beso.

 **Haruri Saotome** : Pues aquí algunas respuestas, y lo demás será revelado después. Espero que te siga gustando. Besos.

Muchas gracias a todos por leer, a los favoritos y los follows, y a los que están cada día leyendo en silencio del otro lado de la pantalla. Espero que les haya gustado. Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	161. Ansiedad

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **Ansiedad**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

—Ten cuidado —dijo Irvin por el comunicador.

— _Lo tendré_ —respondió Ranma antes de cortar la transmisión.

Anastasia se alistó para ponerse en marcha, pero se detuvo mirando a Irvin con preocupación.

—Iré apenas acabe aquí —le dijo McGray dándole una mirada confiada—. No te preocupes.

— _Niet —_ dijo ella—, ya no queda tiempo, en menos de dos hora la estación alcanzará el punto de reentrada y comenzará a disminuir su velocidad bruscamente.

—Pues es tiempo de sobra para…

En ese momento la estación crujió con fuerza y vibró. Un fuerte golpe se escuchó haciendo eco por todo el interior, las luces rojas se apagaron por un prolongado lapso antes de volver a titilar, más débiles que antes.

—¡No de nuevo! —exclamó Irvin.

— _Chto?_ —preguntó la rusa.

—Otra baja de voltaje, quizás perdimos una de las baterías —McGray volvió a teclear y mirar la pantalla—. Cada vez que sucede pierdo el enlace y debo reiniciar las conexiones. Retiro lo dicho, esto me llevará más tiempo…

—No nos queda, _dorogoy —_ insistió Anastasia.

—Ni tampoco energía. Perdimos los paneles solares, las baterías están casi agotadas, o destruidas. Si todo sigue así no podré crear el enlace con los satélites, a menos que… —Irvin giró el rostro para mirarla—. Anastasia, creo que no podré abandonar este puesto…No, ¡déjame terminar primero! Cambiaremos los planes, antes de que vayas necesito pedirte algo.

Belova le sostuvo la mirada durante un largo segundo.

— _Da, dorogoy_.

.

.

Ranma llegó primero al módulo _Quest_. No esperó a Belova, y empezó a desatar las tiras de uno de los trajes espaciales.

—¡Saotome! —Anastasia llegó poco después—. ¿Qué haces?

—Vistiéndome —respondió él, con los pantalones y las botas puestos, y el torso conectados.

—Necesitas oxigenar tu sangre primero.

—¡Ya no hay tiempo! —replicó Ranma—. Eso podría llevarme una hora.

—Podrías lastimarte seriamente, la presión del traje te matará —insistió Belova.

—De todas formas vamos a morir —gruñó Ranma. Al voltear y ver el doloroso gesto de su compañera suavizó un poco sus palabras—. Lo importante es salvar a la gente de la Tierra.

—Lo sé —asintió ella, con dureza—, pero si no oxigenas tu sangre perderás el conocimiento antes de que puedas cumplir con tu misión, y no servirás de nada a los que te necesitan.

—Soy más fuerte que el resto, podré soportarlo… ¡Umhf!

Belova lo silenció poniéndole la máscara de oxígeno en el rostro.

—Has las respiraciones más rápido, al doble del ritmo normal —le ordenó—. No es algo que te recomendaría como tu médico, pero así bastarán con diez o quince minutos, si es que tu cuerpo lo resiste.

Ranma asintió y dejó que Belova terminara de ajustar y revisar las uniones del traje, mientras él respiraba con agitación, a intervalos rápidos, sintiéndose ya un poco mareado, pero recurriendo a toda su fortaleza como artista marcial para mantenerse despierto. Lanzó a un lado la máscara justo antes de que Belova le pusiera el casco.

—Malas noticias —comentó ella.

—¿Qué ahora? —preguntó Ranma.

—Falta uno de los SAFER. Dos se destruyeron, pero quedaba uno. También falta un traje y un soporte vital.

—Seguramente los tomó ese maldito antes de dejar la estación —dijo Ranma con los dientes apretados—. Me pregunto por qué no se ha ido todavía, lleva un rato encerrado en el transbordador y no ha hecho nada. Quizás los dos estén allí ahora, y desde el principio trabajaban juntos.

—O quizá… lo descubrió antes que nosotros y ahora está muerto —agregó Belova con seriedad—. Irvin me dijo que el sistema del transbordador fue bloqueado desde el puesto de control, y se quedará de esa manera hasta que él lo libere, porque ya pudo hacerse con el control total del sistema. Así que, estén juntos o sea uno solo, el traidor no podrá abandonarnos aunque quiera. Compartirá nuestro destino.

—Qué consuelo —ironizó Ranma—, aunque hubiera preferido poder partirle la cara primero.

—Yo también —dijo Belova y terminó de ajustar las mangueras del soporte vital de Ranma en el traje—. Tu tanque no está lleno, puede quedarle a lo más una hora de oxígeno, con suerte dos.

—No me preocuparía por eso, en menos tiempo estaremos calcinados.

—Muy divertido —dijo Belova y jaló de otras cintas, sacando más trajes y equipo, que lanzó fuera del módulo antes de salir.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Ranma la miró extrañado.

Antes de cerrar tras de sí la esclusa, Belova le hizo un gesto con el dedo en la sien, para que comprendiera que se comunicarían por radio.

— _Saotome, ¿me escuchas?_ —Ranma escuchó dentro de su casco la voz de McGray.

—Con algo de interferencia —respondió, revisando los indicadores de la pequeña pantalla led en su pecho mientras esperaba que se vaciara de aire la cámara—. ¿Qué sucede?, ¿por qué los otros trajes?

— _Ya casi no queda energía. Los paneles están destruidos y las baterías agotadas, así que dejaré lo poco que tenemos para el sistema de control. Desconectaré todo, incluso el soporte vital._

—Usarán los trajes para respirar —comentó Ranma, y comenzó a subir aferrándose de la escalera para no flotar sin control—. Pero Belova acaba de decirme que no están listos, apenas tienen oxígeno. ¡No puedes contar con ellos!

— _Debemos hacerlo —_ respondió McGray—. _Y en cualquier momento una falla estructural podría partir la estación en dos, lo más seguro es contar con los trajes. Además, con la aceleración que ya tenemos, puede que la idea original no sirva del todo, así que pretendo ayudarte con el plan: usaré el aire de la estación como un propulsor más. Cuando llegue el momento abriré las escotillas y lo dejaré salir al exterior de manera controlada, así nos daré un poco más de potencia._

—Entiendo, no es un mal plan.

— _Lo sé. Ah, y pase lo que pase, que no te asuste el movimiento de la estación. Si te mantienes pegado a la estructura serás parte de la inercia, solo evita soltarte o marearte por mirar la Tierra —_ lo convino McGray _._

—No necesitas darme lecciones, ya lo sé.

La esclusa se abrió hacia el exterior y Ranma asomó la cabeza. La advertencia de McGray cobró entonces un real sentido. A sus ojos la estación parecía estar quieta y era la Tierra la que giraba a su alrededor con gran velocidad.

El metal de los paneles estaba doblado y se balanceaban, los chispazos habían achicharrado parte de la superficie; otros fragmentos más grandes flotaban alrededor, como parte de la estela que caía junto a la estación. Pero algunos trozos de metal se cruzaban y golpeaban la estructura, dañando más secciones, y temió que el siguiente le diera a él. El traje se sentía pesado, cosa extraña en órbita, donde no se manifestaba la gravedad. Luego Ranma comprendió que no se trataba del peso, sino de la debilidad de su cuerpo, pues lo estaba afectando la presión interna del traje.

Sería como caminar por el infierno.

.

.

FIN

.

.

Nota de autora: Espero que les haya gustado, poco a poco nos aproximamos al desenlace, que espero tengo un par de sorpresas.

 **Suritanimelove** : Pues no, en realidad ese Ranma no era el verdadero Ranma, el hijo de Nodoka y Genma. Gracias por leer :D Saludos.

 **Caro-azuul** : Sí, aún les quedan muchas cosas por hacer, Akane no se puede rendir, tiene que confiar en Ranma. Besos para vos.

 **Haruri Saorome** : Pues… no puedo adelantarte nada XD; aunque es verdad que al menos se sacrificarán por billones de personas, igual es triste u.u Besos.

 **Dee-Dee Zednem** : Haré lo posible jeje. Te mando besos.

 **Maat Sejmet** : Espero que te guste este capítulo. Besos.

Gracias a todos por leer. Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	162. Pérdida

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **Pérdida**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

Fue Kasumi, que en ese momento venía entrando en la casa, la que contestó el teléfono, mientras la pequeña Ranko subía corriendo la escalera para buscar sus juguetes.

En la sala, el rostro pálido de Akane preocupó a Nabiki.

—¿Crees que sea…? —preguntó Nabiki, con una mueca, mezcla de temor y asombro.

Akane no se movió, con el corazón contraído en un puño de absoluto terror, y tragó con dificultad.

—No debe ser… nada —respondió, aunque sin creerlo del todo.

—¿Qué pasa, Tendo? —preguntó Genma volteando a verlo, al sentir que su amigo le apretaba el hombro con fuerza—. ¿Tendo? ¡Tendo!

Akane también se giró a mirar con aquel grito, Nodoka salió de detrás de su pañuelo, y hasta Nabiki estiró el cuello para ver mejor y después abrió la boca con un gesto de alarma.

—¿Papá?

—¡Papá! —Akane se arrodilló junto a él.

Soun Tendo tenía el rostro desfigurado por una mueca de dolor, asfixiado y con la cara roja, luchaba por tener algo de aire y movía los labios amoratados para intentar hablar.

—Ak… Ak-Akane… —tartamudeó, estirando todavía el brazo y oprimiendo el hombro de Genma.

—¡Amigo Tendo!

—¿Qué pasa, papá? —se urgió Akane a su lado, intentando ayudarlo. Volteó a mirar a Nabiki—. ¡Necesitamos un médico!

Su hermana ya se había movido antes de que Akane terminara de hablar y al correr al teléfono se cruzó con Kasumi, que traía el semblante demudado y parecía perturbada.

—Akane, te hablaron de… —pero Kasumi se interrumpió al percatarse de la conmoción en la sala—. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Creo que papá está sufriendo un infarto —dijo Nabiki con el rostro sombrío—. Pediré un doctor.

Kasumi se cubrió la boca con las dos manos.

—Ak-Akane… Ran… ma no puede… —Soun Tendo tironeó de la manga de su blusa, y Akane, que había levantado la cabeza para mirar a Kasumi, volvió la vista a su padre en seguida.

—Papá, no te esfuerces. Traeremos al médico, vas a estar bien —dijo, intentando tragar las lágrimas que se acumulaban en su garganta.

—Ranma… no puede… estar muerto —dijo Soun en un hilo de voz.

—Oh, Akane… —Kasumi dudó una vez más, pero al final dijo con voz suave—: El teléfono… era de la JAXA… Ranma…

—No —sentenció Akane, negando y acallándola al mismo tiempo, apretando los labios con firmeza—. No. No.

—Ran… ma… —exhaló Soun Tendo y perdió el sentido.

—¿Papá?

—¡Papá!

Nodoka y Kasumi corrieron al lado del hombre, mientras Genma le sostenía el brazo espantado.

—Kasumi, no está respirando… ¡No está respirando! —lloriqueó Akane.

.

.

El silencio en la casa Tendo era tan profundo que Nabiki tuvo vergüenza incluso del crujido que hacían las tablas del piso cuando daba cada paso, aunque intentaba que no se escuchara. Llegó hasta la habitación de la planta baja que había sido de su padre y su mano tembló cuando iba a deslizar la puerta para entrar. Inspiró, notando que su respiración se aceleraba, e intentó calmarse, y calmar el temblor de sus manos.

Entró en la habitación, con el rostro pétreo, era como si no pudiera expresar ninguna emoción, como si no pudiera hacer ningún movimiento. Como si no tuviera voluntad.

Kasumi y Akane estaban en un lado de la habitación, la hermana mayor rodeaba con un brazo a la menor, que se refugiaba en su hombro conteniendo el llanto. Nabiki, impresionada, se detuvo a mirar el cuerpo de su padre descansando sobre el futón; parecía sereno, absolutamente tranquilo, como si estuviera tomando una siesta. Aunque el rostro hinchado y las marcas violáceas en la piel indicaban que no era así. De todas formas, era difícil de creer la verdad, daba la impresión de que en cualquier momento abriría los ojos y les diría algo.

No parecía estar muerto.

De seguro se equivocaban, pensó Nabiki. El doctor había llegado y había dicho que nada se pudo hacer, pero quizá mentía; tampoco habían sabido nunca que su padre tuviera problemas del corazón, así que aquello podría ser otro error.

Eso era, un error; su padre no estaba muerto, estaban equivocados.

Nabiki se quedó mirando el cuerpo inerte esperando cualquier movimiento, cualquier signo que delatara la verdad.

Pero no pasó nada.

—Nabiki… —susurró Akane levantando la cabeza del hombro de su hermana.

—Ranko está con la tía Nodoka —informó Nabiki, levantando apenas la voz, como si hubiera alguien durmiendo y no quisiera despertarlo—. La tía la está cuidando muy bien, y Ranko… es muy valiente esa pequeña.

—Nabiki —murmuró Kasumi a su lado, mirándola con ojos tristes, abriendo los brazos para recibirla—, hermanita.

Ante la tibieza y la fortaleza del abrazo, Nabiki se estremeció, y percibió las lágrimas calientes que empezaron a empapar su rostro.

—Kasumi… no puede ser —dijo Nabiki en voz alta—, no puede ser…

—Lo sé, lo sé —replicó su hermana mayor pasándole una mano por el cabello con ternura.

—No puede ser cierto —susurró Nabiki en un sollozo.

Kasumi la estrechó con más fuerza.

.

Unos minutos después, las tres estaban sentadas en el tatami de la habitación, con las piernas dobladas, una al lado de la otra, compartiendo en silencio el dolor.

—Lo siento, Akane —susurró Nabiki de pronto, rompiendo la quietud.

—¿Por qué?

—Ha sido un día horrible para ti —replicó su hermana—, perdiste… a papá… y Ranma está…

—No, Nabiki —dijo Akane con firmeza, pero sin levantar la voz—. Aún no sabemos lo que ocurre con Ranma.

—Pero…

—Los de JAXA dijeron que te prepararas para lo peor, Akane —intervino Kasumi con suavidad, tomando la mano de su hermanita—. Han perdido la comunicación con la estación espacial y todo indica que Ranma y sus compañeros… perecieron en el accidente.

—Es mejor que veas la verdad, Akane —aconsejó Nabiki—, o puede ser mucho más doloroso.

Akane la observó y vio simplemente preocupación en el rostro de su hermana, así que le agradeció con una pequeña sonrisa, y alargó la mano para tomar la suya.

—Lo sé —dijo asintiendo.

—No quisiera que Ranma muriera, no quiero más tragedias —reflexionó Nabiki mirando el cuerpo de su padre sobre el futón—. Y no quiero que Ranko sufra como nos pasó a nosotras.

Akane compartió una mirada con Kasumi, que se mordió el labio.

—Ustedes no conocen a Ranma como yo —dijo, un poco más animada—. Confío en él —miró a cada una de sus hermanas, que le sostuvieron la mirada—. Tendré esperanzas hasta el final.

Oprimió con cariño las manos de Kasumi y de Nabiki mientras se quedaba mirando el vacío.

La puerta de la habitación fue abierta de golpe y Nodoka apareció en el umbral.

—Akane —dijo con la respiración agitada, echó una mirada al cuerpo de Soun Tendo y bajó los ojos—. Lo siento, mis niñas, pero…

—¿Qué pasa, tía? ¿Es Ranko? —preguntó Akane enderezándose.

—Oh, no —Nodoka negó con la cabeza—, le di de comer y pude hacer que se durmiera. Es solo que… será mejor que veas lo que están mostrando en la televisión —la urgió.

Las hermanas Tendo se miraron sin comprender y después Akane salió corriendo por el pasillo.

.

.

Los primeros metros fueron los peores para Ranma Saotome. A cada momento sus ojos se iban hacia arriba, siguiendo a la gigantesca inmensidad azul que parecía girar alrededor de la estación, tan cerca que abarcaba todo el horizonte. Podía escuchar por dentro el golpeteo de los fragmentos más pequeños contra su traje. Al pasar por debajo de uno de los fragmentos más grandes, cerró los ojos, temiendo que lo aplastara si se llegaba a mover.

No podía hacer nada, apenas si podía avanzar sin despegarse de las manillas que, como una escalera, lo ayudaban a moverse por la superficie de los módulos. Alcanzó el primero de sus objetivos y rápidamente revisó las conexiones. Luego las cambió según las indicaciones que le daba Irvin.

Era un trabajo tan lento que le desesperaba los nervios. Si todo salía bien alcanzarían a hacerlo, pero no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que había sido su vida, aunque intentaba alejar los recuerdos para mantenerse concentrado y no cometer errores.

—Listo, voy al segundo propulsor —informó.

— _Necesitamos tres más, Saotome —_ dijo McGray por la radio—. _Vas bien, mantén el ritmo. ¿Tu oxígeno?_

—Todavía marca treinta por ciento. ¿Cuánto nos queda antes del gran clavado? —preguntó en tono de broma, avanzando entre los destellos de los cables cortados, que se mecían en el vacío como serpientes.

— _Una hora con cuarenta y cinco minutos para alcanzar la ventana de reentrada —_ respondió McGray— _. Será mejor que estemos preparados para entonces, queramos o no._

Ranma asintió, a pesar de que en la soledad del exterior nadie lo veía. Tampoco sabía si el oxígeno le alcanzaría hasta entonces, pero era mejor no pensar en ello, aunque sus ojos se desviaban hacia la pantalla sobre su pecho cada vez que el indicador marcaba un porcentaje menos.

Consiguió llegar al segundo punto sin problemas. Siguiendo una vez más las instrucciones de Irvin, usó sus herramientas para crear otro puente en el circuito, una conexión soldando cables a los circuitos para superar con una unión física una protección del sistema, y así tener otra vez el control directo de los cohetes.

—Van dos —hizo una mueca de disgusto—, tardé demasiado.

— _Perfecto, no te preocupes por lo otro, todavía hay tiempo… Ah, Saotome, te tengo una pequeña alegría._

—¿Unas vacaciones en Okinawa? —sonrió Ranma. Ambos trataban de mantener el ánimo en alto, sabiendo el destino que les esperaba.

— _Conseguí piratear los satélites cercanos… y he transmitido una jugosa información a varios sitios de noticias del mundo. Creo que alguien tendrá un dolor de cabeza en este momento._

—¿Entonces, lo sabrán? —preguntó Ranma. Miró hacia la Tierra, pero bajó los ojos en seguida, sintiendo que se mareaba por la rapidez de los giros de la estación.

— _En este momento el mundo entero se está enterando de lo sucedido —_ replicó McGray en tono triunfal— _. Y hay más, acabo de descubrir que no solo habían cortado nuestras comunicaciones, también habían manipulado la información: oficialmente dijeron que tuvimos un accidente, y luego tuvieron el descaro de inventar que todos estábamos ya muertos. ¿Puedes creerlo?... De seguro esperaban que así nadie estuviera prevenido sabiendo lo que puede suceder, mucho menos China, por el riesgo de que intentaran derribar la estación con misiles._

—¿Pueden hacer eso? —preguntó Ranma.

 _—_ _Sí, pueden. Y deberían_ —dijo Irvin por la radio— _, cuento con ellos, es mi plan B, pero con el tamaño y la velocidad que tendrá la estación, no creo que tengan éxito en disminuir el daño. Así que no te hagas ilusiones, sigue dependiendo de nosotros._

Ranma se movió lentamente y se detuvo al ver que frente a su mano ya no había superficie. Alzó el rostro y notó que un gran trozo se había desprendido y el interior del laboratorio estaba expuesto, con todo su equipo desperdigándose en el vacío. Por suerte ya lo habían aislado del resto de la estación.

—El laboratorio está deshecho… —dijo—. Mierda.

— _¿Qué sucede con el siguiente propulsor?, ¿está allí todavía?_

—Sí, sigue allí, puedo verlo desde aquí. Veré como lo alcanzo —Ranma miró hacia ambos lados—. Tendré que dar un rodeo más largo.

— _No tenemos tiempo para eso_ —dijo McGray, y por la radio pudo escuchar el teclado siendo castigadas con tesón.

—Lo sé, maldición, claro que lo sé… Me daré prisa.

Ya se estaba moviendo, intentando siempre estar tomado de algo, cuando un trozo de panel golpeó a su lado. No lo pudo escuchar porque no había sonidos en el vacío, pero sintió algo grande y duro golpeando su brazo. Tras el dolor inicial, se palpó el brazo con pánico, y con alivio descubrió que no tenía daños que lamentar, ni ninguna filtración, solo dolor.

—Me preocupa Akane…

 _—_ _¿Tu esposa? —_ preguntó McGray de manera mecánica, como si estuviera concentrado en su parte de la labor.

—Debe creer que estoy muerto —apretó los ojos con rabia, reviviendo el dolor de creer perdido al ser amado. No quería eso para ella.

— _No te preocupes, de seguro a esta hora ya sabe que no es verdad._

—¿Y para qué? —apretó los dientes—, ¿para saber que moriré igual de todas formas?... No te equivoques, no tengo miedo a morir… Bueno, quizás un poco.

— _Todos lo tenemos, Saotome_ —intervino Belova por la radio.

—Sí… ¡sí, lo sé! Pero no es eso lo que me molesta. Akane debió pasar por el dolor de perderme, ahora se llenará de ilusión al saber que era mentira para… solo para después volver a sufrir lo mismo… dos veces. No quisiera…

— _¿Estás llegando, Saotome?_ —la voz de McGray fue más apagada.

Irvin compartía el dolor de Ranma, pensando en sus padres, una pareja de enérgicos ancianos de los que él era su único hijo, y que eran sus admiradores número uno en Escocia. Debían estar sufriendo de manera indecible.

—Sí… Sí, lo estoy —respondió Ranma—. Lo siento, no quería…

— _Todos lo sentimos —_ dijo Belova.

Ranma se acomodó y comenzó a soldar las nuevas conexiones, creando el puente entre los circuitos.

—Solo espero estar haciendo esto bien.

— _Confía en mí, sé lo que hago, o lo que haces, o lo que hacemos…_

 _—_ _Irvin, Saotome ya entendió el concepto —_ lo interrumpió Anastasia _._

— _Ah… claro, Anastasia._

—Van muy rápido, par de tortolitos —Ranma rio, sin parar de hacer las finas soldaduras.

— _Irvin me pidió matrimonio, y acepté, Saotome_ —el tono frío de Belova contrastaba con la gran noticia.

Ranma se detuvo un momento, abriendo los ojos sorprendido.

—Eso es… muy bueno, ¿no?

— _¿Quieres ser nuestro padrino de bodas?_ —preguntó Irvin jovial.

Ranma terminó con el panel y miró hacia dónde debía dirigirse, en otro lejano extremo de la estación. Suspiró cansado, tenía el cabello pegado a la frente por el sudor.

—Será un placer —respondió—. McGray, Belova, los felicito, de verdad, me alegra mucho.

— _Gracias, Saotome_ —dijo Irvin.

— _Spasiba, Saotome_ —repitió Anastasia, ahora con un tono más emocionado.

Mientras Ranma se movía, para no pensar más en el peligro de los trozos de la estación partiéndose y golpeándose sobre su cabeza, comenzó a murmurar una suave tonada, luego la cantó con más fuerza, haciéndose escuchar por la radio, acompañando su solitaria y silenciosa caminata espacial. Era una hermosa canción infantil que en aquel momento no podía dejar de repetir en su cabeza.

Recordó entonces, casi como si pudiera estar allí, una lejana tarde de primavera que parecía haber sucedido cientos de años atrás. Él había llegado de la base, con su uniforme de combate limpio y planchado, y su gorra militar. Se sacó las botas en la entrada y se deslizó silencioso por la casa en calcetines.

Por alguna extraña coincidencia no había nadie para recibirlo. Dejó el pesado bolso en la sala y entonces la escuchó. La tarde estaba soleada y una brisa fresca mecía los cabellos de Akane, que sentada en el engawa de la casa, justo por fuera de la sala, con los pies descalzos descansando sobre el césped, mecía con mucha ternura a Ranko en sus brazos, que entonces era apenas una bebé de pocos meses.

Y Akane cantaba esa dulce y alegre canción, que seguramente había aprendido en la escuela primaria, una que hablaba de la lluvia y de un niño que había olvidado el paraguas. Ranma se quedó allí escuchándola, admirando su hermosa figura, la espalda recta para sostener con firmeza a su bebé, aunque parecía tocarla con la delicadeza del algodón.

Su voz tierna y agradable caldeó su corazón. Allí estaban las dos mujeres que más amaba en la vida.

Y ahora Ranma seguía gateando por la estación espacial, entre los mudos golpes de los restos de los paneles y los módulos inclinándose como si fueran a partirse en dos, tarareando la misma melodía que Akane, incluso poniendo la misma entonación divertida e infantil que ella ponía cuando imitaba el sonido de la lluvia en la canción, mezclándose ahora con sus agotados jadeos.

—Picchi, picchi, chappu, chappu, ran, ran, ran…

.

.

En la sala de control, Irvin y Anastasia estaban con los trajes espaciales puestos, frente a los monitores que eran su única luz en la oscuridad. Escucharon a Ranma entonar la melodía y cada uno sonrió para sí, sin dejar de trabajar en sus teclados. Entonces lo imitaron, intentando replicar sus palabras, aunque no comprendían su significado.

Y lentamente movieron una de sus manos hasta que se juntaron, estrechándose con fuerza, como si quisieran sentir el calor de la piel del otro a través de los gruesos guantes espaciales.

.

.

FIN

.

.

Nota de autora: Un capítulo intenso, y también intenso de escribir para mí; espero que les haya gustado.

 **Caro-azuul** : Bueno, es para ponerle más emoción XD, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo donde pasaron bastantes cosas. Besos.

 **Haruri Saotome** : Lo siento ;_; Tenés razón al tener tanta fe en Ranma :D Te mando besos.

 **Akai27** : Hola de nuevo :) Oh, bueno, todo eso está más adelante, espero que tu emoción continúe con cada capítulo. Besos para vos.

 **Noham** : Ahora ya no sé cuál es tu favorito, si Ranma o Irvin XD. Beso.

 **Maat Sejmet** : Sí, por ahora están vivos, ¿cuánto les durará? jeje. Besos para vos. Gracias por leer y comentar.

La canción que tararea Ranma es un tema infantil tradicional de Japón, se las dejé en la página de facebook de **Fantasy Fiction Estudios** si quieren escucharla y adentrarse un poco en la historia.

Las palabras en ruso:

 _Spasiba_ : Gracias.

 _Dorogoy_ : Querido.

 _Da:_ Sí.

 _Niet:_ No.

 _Chto?:_ ¿Qué?

Muchas gracias a todos por leer. Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	163. Alarma

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **Alarma**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

Ranma llegó al último panel. Lo abrió y con las manos en alto miró rápidamente el orden de los circuitos.

— _Quedan treinta minutos, Saotome —_ dijo Irvin por la radio.

—Ya lo sé, estoy en ello. Ya casi... No…

— _¿Pasa algo?_

—Nada, no es nada —mintió. No quería provocar falsos temores antes de revisar.

Notó que la cubierta del panel electrónico estaba aplastada como una caja de zapatos, seguramente por la presión del resto de la estructura. La explosión había provocado que una de las vigas de los paneles solares se doblara y cayera muy cerca de donde estaba, deformando casi en su totalidad la superficie de esa cara del módulo.

Ranma respiraba con un poco más de dificultad y sus movimientos se hacían más torpes cada minuto. No sabía si era por el agotamiento, por el calor que sentía en el cuerpo debido al exceso de presión, o porque el indicador en la pantalla sobre su pecho parpadeaba, alertándolo de que solo le estaba quedando un mísero tres por ciento de oxígeno. Calmó su respiración, como si fuera a meditar. Debía aprovechar hasta el último aliento para completar su última misión.

Su última gran aventura como Ranma Saotome.

Sacó las herramientas de uno de los bolsillos y las dejó flotar, pues todas estaban atadas a su traje. Tomó el destornillador que flotaba más cerca de su casco y lo usó para hacer palanca en la tapa deformada del panel. La abrió dando un quejido y la tapa saltó lejos, perdiéndose en el vacío. Miró los circuitos y con la mano tomó un trozo quemado entre los dedos.

—Se parece a las galletas de Akane —murmuró con rabia.

El circuito chamuscado se desintegró entre sus dedos.

— _¿Saotome?_

—El circuito está hecho polvo, totalmente quemado.

— _Ah… —_ replicó McGray, pero en seguida agregó—: _Espera, revisa el estado del propulsor, todavía podemos forzar un encendido manual, pero…_

—Ya lo sé, tendría que quedarme aquí para encenderlo —Ranma sonrió con tristeza—. No te preocupes, McGray, no es que tenga muchas opciones ya. Además, tendré una vista privilegiada del gran final, ¿no me envidias?

— _Saotome… —_ Irvin sonrió también con tristeza _—. Eso quisieras, pero yo estoy en compañía de una exuberante rusa… ¡Ay!_

 _—Cierra la boca, Irvin —_ ordenó Anastasia por la radio —, _o te arrancaré el tubo de oxígeno._

— _¡Era una broma! —_ replicó Irvin, realmente asustado.

Ranma se rio esta vez de buena gana. ¡Le recordaban tanto a Akane y él durante su luna de miel en Kioto!

—Ya no tengo oxígeno para regresar —agregó, interrumpiendo la discusión de la pareja—. Así que de todas maneras iba a quedarme aquí.

— _Saotome… —_ Belova casi susurró por la radio _—, no temas, estaremos contigo hasta el final._

Ranma se movió lentamente, intentando esquivar la viga enterrada en la plataforma, para alcanzar el propulsor. Entonces se quedó quieto.

—¡Maldición!... Irvin, perdimos el propulsor.

— _¿Qué?... No, pero… ¿perdido?..._

—¿Tienes otro plan?, ¿funcionará solo con tres? —preguntó Ranma, sudado y nervioso, más preocupado por la cercanía de la Tierra y por el destino de su esposa e hija—… ¡Vamos!, algo, lo que sea. ¡Dime que va a funcionar de todos modos!

Se negaba a aceptar que todo había sido para nada. No, no podía ser. Miró en todas direcciones, hacia arriba y abajo, nada, no podía hacer nada.

—¡Irvin!

— _Irvin, di algo, dorogoy_ —lo instó también Belova, con la voz marcada por el temor.

— _Yo… lo dudo…_ —McGray lanzó una maldición en un inglés demasiado rebuscado para que Ranma o Belova lo entendieran—. _La verdad, no va a ser suficiente. Apenas podremos detener la rotación, pero no conseguiremos el empuje necesario para cambiar la inclinación. No, ya era casi imposible con los cuatro, ahora no… ¡Ni siquiera queda oxígeno dentro de la estación! También nuestros trajes se están agotando, no nos queda nada que usar. Esto no puede estar pasando… no puede…_

Ranma apretó los dientes. Juraría haber podido escuchar los quejidos de Irvin y los susurros ininteligibles de Anastasia. Estaban los tres abatidos por la realidad.

—Akane… Ranko… yo… ¡No me daré por vencido!

Volvió a mirar.

—McGray… ¡McGray!

— _¡¿Qué?!_ —respondió Irvin al borde de la desesperación, como si lo hubiera interrumpido. También intentaba pensar usando todos sus conocimientos.

—¿Y si usamos los cohetes del transbordador? —preguntó Ranma con la mirada fija en el otro extremo de la estación.

No obtuvo respuesta. Seguramente McGray estaría golpeando el teclado en ese momento.

— _Los tanques de combustible del transbordador están casi llenos —_ dijo Anastasia por la radio.

— _Ya lo había pensado desde el principio, pero ¿saben que ese maldito bastardo se encerró dentro de la nave y no sé por qué razón bloqueó el sistema?_

—¡Maldición, McGray, solo dime si es posible con sus cohetes!

— _¡Es más que posible, es perfecto! Pero…_

—Voy —dijo Ranma en seguida—. Entraré al transbordador por el exterior, la esclusa de la nave puede ser operada manualmente, ¿lo olvidaste?

— _… ¡¿Y por qué no me lo recordaste antes?!_ —se quejó Mcgray.

— _El transbordador está demasiado lejos, y el camino está comprometido por la falla estructural_ —dijo Belova—. _Es imposible que lo alcances con el oxígeno que te queda, desde un principio no hubieras podido._

Ranma miró una vez más y giró la vista por el vacío, sintiéndose como un trompo con la Tierra dando vueltas a su alrededor. Bajó los ojos. Su respiración se hacía más dificultosa.

La pantalla parpadeaba con más intensidad. Marcaba uno por ciento de oxígeno.

— _Puede hacerlo_ —dijo Irvin.

—Puedo hacerlo —dijo Ranma al unísono.

— _¿Qué planean? —_ intervino Belova.

 _—No tenemos tiempo para darte explicaciones, estoy seguro de que Saotome llegó a la misma conclusión. ¿Estás listo para saltar?_

—Sí…

— _Espera un momento —_ lo detuvo Irvin— _, ni Bruce Lee podría conseguirlo a la velocidad que gira la estación._

—¿Bruce quién? —preguntó Ranma ofendido—, ¿acaso te he comparado con ese tonto pelirrojo del libro de magos que tanto te gusta?

— _A mí también me gusta ese libro, Saotome_ —intervino Anastasia en un tono frío, pero luego reaccionó preocupada— _. ¿A qué se refieren con saltar? ¿Están dementes? Un error y saldrá disparado de la estación…_

 _—¡Saotome, prepárate! Usaré toda la potencia de los propulsores para retener la rotación de la estación, así tendrás más posibilidades de conseguirlo. Muévete para quedar a la altura del transbordador y…_

 _—Irvin, no, ¡no lo hagas! —_ suplicó Anastasia _—. Contamos con esos propulsores para sacar la estación de órbita…_

 _—Ya no nos servirán de nada. Si Saotome alcanza el transbordador podrá empujarnos fuera de órbita y hacer que pierda el ángulo de reentrada. Además, ya habremos hecho lo nuestro con conseguir disminuir la velocidad de la rotación para que la nave haga el resto. Entonces, la estación al descender en un ángulo demasiado agudo, la estación rebotará y se hará pedazos contra la atmosfera. Los restos que no se evaporen serán de mucho menor tamaño, y harán mucho menos daño cuando lleguen a la Tierra. ¡El plan es perfecto!... Incluso podríamos hacer que los restos caigan al océano si demoramos más la caída, y…_

 _—¡Irvin, dorogoy, ya entendí, concéntrate!_

 _—¡Ya estoy concentrado!... Ranma, en diez segundos, nueve, ocho…_

 _—Suerte, Saotome —_ dijo Belova— _. No falles._

Ranma estaba ubicado justo del otro extremo del transbordador espacial que estaba acoplado a la estación. Si saltaba quedaría en el vacío, pero seguiría su movimiento junto a la estación por efecto de la inercia, y usando la rápida rotación a su favor, esperaba poder sostenerse cuando se lo topara.

 _—… siete, seis, cinco, cuatro…_

Ranma apretó los labios. En realidad la maldita estación giraba tan rápido que se mareaba al intentar seguir con sus ojos el cambio de vacío a celeste, y luego a vacío otra vez, teniendo a uno de sus lados la superficie de la Tierra cada vez más cerca.

 _—¡Afírmate, Saotome!_ —ordenó Anastasia.

Ranma le hizo caso… pero luego se soltó, pensando que podría usar el momento a su favor.

— _… tres… dos… uno… ¡propulsores encendidos!_

Los propulsores se encendieron apuntando en dirección opuesta a la rotación de la estación, no deteniéndola, pero sí enlenteciéndola. Los trozos de la estructura se movieron con brusquedad al seguir su rápida carrera, chocando con otras partes de la estación, como balas de cañón. Todo vibró en el interior. La sala de control se estremeció, Irvin y Anastasia saltaron de sus lugares. El escocés abrazó rápidamente a Anastasia, envolviéndola antes de golpearse contra el techo.

Ranma salió disparado, directo al vacío, sin nada de qué agarrarse, hacia el mar de nubes y continentes que tenía ante él. Directo hacia la Tierra, esperando un milagro. Cerró los ojos un momento y murmuró:

—Akane…

.

.

FIN

.

.

Nota de autora: Muchas gracias a todos, disculpen que no tenga tiempo para responder pero aprecio mucho todos sus comentarios. Gracias especialmente a **Akai27, Haruri Saotome, Maat Sejmet, Caro-azuul** , muchas gracias por escribir siempre.

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	164. Traición

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **Traición**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

El plan era tan sencillo como suicida. Si la estación espacial giraba en un sentido como una hélice, entonces él saltaría en el sentido opuesto de la rotación, de un aspa a otra. Pero la enorme estación espacial de más de cuatrocientas toneladas no era una pequeña hélice, ni los extremos de su enorme y dañada estructura eran como las pequeñas aspas.

Tras el salto, Ranma se vio suspendido en el espacio, dejando rápidamente atrás el módulo sobre el que había estado trabajando. Entonces comprendió la locura de su acción. Por un largo momento se sintió perdido en el vacío absoluto, sin poder orientarse, y psicológicamente aterrado al saber que no tenía ninguna manera de dirigir su cuerpo. Era como una roca a la deriva. Los segundos se volvieron eternos y pudo admirar la gran superficie de la Tierra ante sus ojos.

Envuelto en el silencio, acompañado únicamente por su agitada respiración dentro del traje, se sintió como si estuviera flotando sobre las nubes y los continentes. Su silueta se delineó, oscurecida, pequeña e insignificante como un grano de arena en la playa ante la iluminada esfera azul.

— _¡Saotome, atento! ¡Es tu única oportunidad!_

El grito de McGray lo puso en alerta, pero ni siquiera podía girar el cuerpo, no tenía manera de orientarse, y tan solo pudo doblar un poco la espalda y mirar hacia arriba dentro del casco. El otro extremo de la estación venía hacia él. Los propulsores no habían podido desacelerar su rotación lo suficiente, y entonces comprendió que se estrellaría contra el transbordador a gran velocidad.

—Maldición —musitó, agitando los brazos y las piernas con una inutilidad desesperante.

.

.

—Lo más importante en las artes marciales, Ranma —dijo un joven Genma Saotome, con el cabello negro cubierto por un pañuelo y mirando a su hijo con severidad a través de los anteojos redondos, a pesar de que Ranma apenas sabía atarse apropiadamente el cinturón del pequeño traje de entrenamiento—, no es saber golpear o saber saltar, sino saber recibir los golpes y saber caer. Tu cuerpo es tu arma y como tal debes protegerlo, o sucumbirás al primer golpe de tu oponente. ¿Entendiste, Ranma?

—Sí, papá —gritó el pequeño Ranma de cuatro años.

—No te escuché, Ranma.

—¡Sí, papá!

—¡Más fuerte!

—¡Sí, papá! —gritó el pequeño, hasta ponerse rojo y quedarse sin aire.

Al ver el entusiasmo de su pequeño, Genma Saotome sonrió, hinchando el pecho de orgullo.

.

.

 _¡Ranma, hazlo bien!_

Ranma creyó estar enloqueciendo, o quizás se debía a la falta de oxígeno, pero juraría haber escuchado la voz de su padre, igual que cuando era pequeño y lo hacía repetir una y otra vez la misma lección, mil veces hasta haberla aprendido tan bien como respirar.

—¡Sí, papá!

Ranma gritó en respuesta, como si todavía fuera ese niño preparándose para recibir uno de los poderosos golpes de su padre que siempre lo derribaban. Aunque esta vez era el transbordador espacial, que se acercaba tan rápido como un camión en sentido opuesto.

Si lo golpeaba de frente sería aplastado como una mosca, se destrozaría su casco y también su traje, y él moriría casi al instante; o quizás peor, el golpe lo lanzaría lejos a gran velocidad como la paleta a una pelota de ping-pong.

Ranma llevó una mano atrás y tomó el mosquete que unía la cuerda de seguridad a su traje, y lo abrió, usándolo como una garra preparada para atrapar a su presa.

Tuvo miedo al ver que el transbordador comenzaba recogerse siguiendo el giro, quizás él se había ido demasiado hacia afuera, pero se encontró de frente con una de las alas, entonces cruzó ambos brazos por delante del casco y encogió un poco el cuerpo juntando las piernas cuanto pudo. Era su única oportunidad. Se había preparado durante años de entrenamiento únicamente para recibir ese golpe, el más importante de toda su vida.

El pequeño astronauta chocó contra el ala del transbordador a gran velocidad.

Ranma movió el cuerpo y el brazo justo en el momento del impacto, enrollándose todo lo que le permitía su abultado traje para no recibir el impacto de frente, y así fue su brazo el que golpeó el ala como un azote. A pesar del dolor que sintió, que lo sacudió hasta la columna, desvió la fuerza de tal manera que cayó hacia un costado, girando sobre el ala. Tras el primer giro su espalda se llevó el mayor castigo, aplastando hasta hacer trizas la mochila del soporte vital, y su cuerpo siguió girando con la fuerza del choque acercándose al borde del ala.

Saotome gritó de dolor y también con determinación.

Se estiró hacia atrás en el momento en que caía por el borde del ala, lanzando un rápido golpe que dio con fuerza en el metal… y salió disparado, girando sin control, viendo pasar el transbordador que se alejaba a cada segundo.

La cuerda tiró de él bruscamente y quedó casi inconsciente. Su cuerpo se estremeció entonces violentamente, cambiando de dirección y siguiendo al transbordador, pues Ranma había conseguido enganchar el mosquetón en una de las ranuras del ala del transbordador en el último movimiento.

— _¡Saotome!... ¡Saotome, responde!... ¡Saotome! ¿Estás bien?_ —preguntó Irvin de manera incesante por la radio—. _¡Ranma!_

La mano de Ranma se movió hacia atrás, tomando con firmeza la cuerda. Giró el cuerpo adolorido y se aferró de la cuerda también con la otra mano, aquella era la única unión que no solo lo mantenía con vida a él, sino que era la esperanza de billones de vidas en la Tierra.

—Aquí Saotome —respondió con voz raspada—, ya estoy en el transbordador… —se sonrió entre quejidos de dolor y agregó con normalidad—: Fue sencillo.

Creyó escuchar suspiros de alivio y hasta una pequeña risita liberadora del otro lado de la radio.

Ranma trepó por la cuerda, agradeció que en el espacio su cuerpo no pesara, así podía avanzar con simples tirones, flotando, pues ya no le quedaban fuerzas; además ahora estaba unido al transbordador y ya era parte de la inercia de la nave otra vez. Cuando estuvo sobre el ala, desenganchó el mosquetón y afirmándose de las manos fue moviéndose en cortos impulsos, acercándose al cuerpo del transbordador.

—McGray, ¿ya lo tienes?

— _Fue sencillo_ —replicó McGray con humor—. Ya accedí al sistema del transbordador, tenemos suerte de que a pesar del daño de la estación todavía estábamos en línea directa…

— _Irvin_ —dijo Anastasia en un tono apremiante.

— _Ya lo sé, y no, no hablo demasiado. Ahora, un poco de magia: ¡ábrete, sésamo!_

Ranma se quedó maravillado al ver las compuertas en la parte central y superior del transbordador abrirse ante él. Sonriendo se impulsó hasta alcanzar el borde de una, y con un segundo impulso entró en la nave. Allí había un brazo robótico, equipo y cajas aferrados con seguros a las paredes. La compuerta de la esclusa estaba detrás de la parte frontal de la nave, accionó los controles y la palanca, consiguiendo abrirla.

—Ya estoy entrando —informó.

— _Ten cuidado, Saotome_ —advirtió Anastasia— _, no sabemos lo que está pasando en el interior._

—Me encargaré del problema.

.

.

Dos hombres discutían dentro de la cabina del transbordador. Uno estaba atado, flotando encogido cerca del piso de la nave y el otro, enfurecido, lo amenazaba con un arma de fuego. El que estaba atado sonreía, intentando disimular el dolor de tener todos los dedos de una mano dislocados.

—¡Habla de una maldita vez o te meteré una bala en la cabeza!

—No —respondió el otro con calma, ensanchando su arrogante sonrisa.

—Dame esos códigos —ordenó el hombre del arma con premura—, o ambos moriremos aquí. Todavía estamos a tiempo de desacoplar el transbordador y largarnos.

—En ese caso… —el que estaba atado giró los ojos para al final mirarlo directamente, con una sonrisa que mostró sus dientes—. No.

El otro hombre lo golpeó en el rostro con el arma, rompiéndole la boca.

—Condenado imbécil, ¡moriremos aquí junto con esos inútiles! —se pasó la mano con el arma bajo el mentón, secándose el sudor—. Eres un maldito traidor, ¿lo sabías? ¡Estás actuando contra órdenes directas!

—Yo no obedezco a asesinos —dijo el que estaba atado.

—Son solamente chinos, estúpidos orientales, nada más que un montón de malditos…

—¡Son seres humanos!, millones… ¡billones que morirán por lo que hiciste! —respondió el hombre atado. Ya no sonreía, lo miró con auténtico odio y repulsión en los ojos, la boca sangrante y las gotas flotando a su alrededor—. No mereces vivir, maldito monstruo…

Entonces volvió a sonreír con arrogancia.

—Ahora si quieres puedes dislocarme los dedos de la otra mano, porque no te diré nada. Te quedarás aquí y sufrirás la suerte de todos —lo miró con los ojos brillantes—. Y en el infierno me aseguraré de hacerte la eternidad imposible, puedo jurarlo.

—Estás demente… —el hombre armado miró hacia la puerta que daba a la cabina, luego volteó los ojos hacia uno de los monitores, alarmado—. ¿Alguien está entrando por la esclusa?... ¿Cómo? Es imposible... —al ver la sonrisa del hombre atado, se enfureció—. ¡Lo sabías!, lo viste antes que yo en la pantalla y trataste de distraerme.

—Estás perdido…

—¡Silencio! —lo golpeó de nuevo con el arma, haciéndole sangrar la sien—. Ahora verá ese maldito entrometido lo que le espera. ¿Quién será? ¿La zorrita rusa?, ¿el tarado escocés? ¡Ah!, seguramente el único piloto que queda en la nave después de ti: el estúpido mono de ojos rasgados. Bien, será el primer hombre asesinado de un tiro en el espacio, ¿no te gusta hacer historia, Brown?

Robert Brown, atado y malherido, miró a Anderson con gesto serio, apretando la mandíbula.

—Pagarás, te lo prometo —sentenció—. Por todo lo que estás haciendo, juro que vas a recibir tu merecido.

—Te recuerdo, Brown, que yo soy el único en cientos de kilómetros que tiene un arma —replicó Anderson arrogante—. No creo que estés en posición de amenazarme… Oh, aquí viene.

George Anderson, el enorme afroamericano canadiense, se preparó acercando la espalda a una de las paredes y apuntó el arma directo hacia la entrada a la cabina.

—Vamos, muéstrate, veremos si los trajes espaciales son a prueba de balas…

—¡Alto, no vengas!, ¡es una trampa! —gritó Brown.

Ranma se asomó en su traje espacial.

—¡Muere, maldito entrometido!

Anderson descargó varios disparos que sonaron de manera estrepitosa. Las balas impactaron el traje en distintos lugares del pecho dejando agujeros, y uno traspasó el casco, destrozándolo. El astronauta se fue de espaldas. Anderson le siguió disparando mientras flotaba inerte a ras del piso.

—¡Muere, maldito! ¡Muere! ¡Muérete de una vez!

—¡No, no, no!... ¡NO! —gritaba al mismo tiempo Brown, desesperado.

.

.

FIN

.

.

Nota de autora: ¡Chan, chan! ¿Se esperaban ese desenlace?

Por otro lado, a veces resulta muy complicado describir las acciones, porque hay que recordar que no hay gravedad, entonces las cosas no pasan como estamos acostumbrados en la Tierra; palabras como «caer», «caminar», «sentarse», no pueden usarse simplemente, hay que poner un contexto, y hay que recordar siempre que están flotando. Eso, entretelones de escribir estas cosas tan diferentes XD.

 **Haruri Saotome** : Al menos publico todos los días XD, no es con afán de ser mala, solo es para darle emoción. ¿Te gustó el capítulo de hoy? Besos para vos.

 **Caro-azuul** : Pues Ranma iba a usar la inercia a su favor cuando se frenara un poco la estación (al encender los propulsores) para poder saltar hacia el trasbordador, eso sería mucho más rápido que llegar andando hasta ahí. Muy arriesgado, y que funcionó por milagro (y porque él es Ranma Saotome ;) ). Besos.

 **Dee-Dee Zednem** : Yo también estoy a favor de que salgan con vida los tres… pero shhh, es un secreto. Jeje. Te mando besos.

 **Akai27** : Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. Yo también creo que lo lograrán, y será muy emocionante y heroico verlo :) Besos.

 **Zagashi** : Lo del pobre Soun nadie se lo esperaba u.u Por otro lado, me encanta que puedas sentir tanta emoción con la historia, espero que la sigas disfrutando. Gracias por leer. Te mando besos.

Muchas gracias a todos, a los lectores silenciosos, y a los favoritos y follows. Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	165. Terror

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **Terror**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

Anderson se impulsó suavemente contra la pared para acercarse al astronauta que flotaba de espaldas en la entrada, a ras del piso. Lo apuntó con el arma precavidamente. Hizo un gesto de sorpresa, y luego uno de desagrado. No era un idiota como para acercarse tanto, entonces le dio una patada al traje, haciendo que se impulsara de regreso al pasillo. Rápidamente arrancó el cargador, que dejó flotando a su lado, y del bolsillo del pantalón sacó otro que insertó con fuerza, deslizando el martillo de la pistola.

—Sé que el traje está vacío, no me engañarás… ¡Vamos, aparece!

No se escuchó ninguna respuesta venir desde el pasillo, del que se abrían un par de puertas hacia los lados, una compuerta en el piso con el inicio de una escalera y otra en el techo. Anderson tragó con dificultad.

—¡Aparece de una maldita vez o le volaré lo sesos! —dijo apuntando directo a la cabeza de Brown, amenazándolo. Pero este solo lo miró con odio en respuesta.

Nada, no escuchó absolutamente nada.

—No miento, ¡lo mataré…!

—Sabes que no me cae bien —lo interrumpió la voz de Ranma que provenía desde el pasillo—. Hazlo, quiero ver cómo te quedas a morir junto a nosotros, después de todo ese idiota es el único que conoce los códigos para el transbordador.

Anderson volvió a apuntar hacia el pasillo, moviendo el cañón en todas direcciones, el sudor brillaba sobre su rostro.

—Saotome, ¿eres tú? —Anderson tragó duro—. ¿No quieres volver con tu esposa y tu linda hija?... Lo sé, las amas, ¿verdad?... Vamos, podríamos trabajar juntos. A los japoneses tampoco le caen bien los chinos.

—Me sorprende que quieras hacer un trato con un mono de ojos rasgados —escuchó la voz de Ranma y parecía venir de todas partes, en un tono frío y perturbador.

—Saotome… no puedes estar hablando en serio… tú eres un buen chico y…

—¿Lo soy? —la risa de Ranma Saotome fue escalofriante—. Supongo que lo soy, pero no apostaría si fueras tú, después de todo lo que tuve que pasar para llegar hasta aquí…

—Está sufriendo de locura espacial —dijo Brown con una gran sonrisa.

—¡Cállate!

—Sabes lo que significa, ¿no? —insistió—, puede que ese imbécil de Saotome ahora sea un psicópata peor que tú… ¿Tienes miedo?

—Cierra el pico, o de arrancaré las manos a disparos, ¿me escuchaste bien?... ¡Y eso va también para ti, maldito Saotome!

No obtuvo respuesta. Luego escuchó otra larga risa de Ranma haciendo eco desde el pasillo, y lo escuchó cantar repitiendo de manera infantil y pedante:

— _Anderson tiene miedo, Anderson tiene miedo, Anderson tiene miedo…_

—¡Silencio!

Anderson se impulsó lentamente para entrar al pasillo, apuntando arriba, abajo y a los lados, no perdiendo de vista ninguna de las entradas, que estaban bloqueadas por el traje espacial, que estaba flotando sobre el piso, topado en la pared del fondo.

—Voy a esparcir tus sesos por las paredes, Saotome. No eres nada, ¿escuchaste bien? ¡Nada! —George Anderson avanzó otro poco hasta casi alcanzar el traje—. Soy un profesional, ¿me escuchaste?, y tú no eres más que un simple piloto de combate. Ni siquiera necesito un arma para matarte, puedo hacerlo con mis propias manos… ¡AHHHHH!

El grito de horror de Anderson fue auténtico, porque como si se tratara de una película de terror, el guante del traje espacial se movió atrapándolo por el pie.

—¡Ahhhh! ¿Qué diablos eres?... ¡No, muérete de un vez! ¡Muere, muere, muere, muere…!

Disparó aterrado contra el traje una vez más, descargando todas sus balas, destruyendo el casco por completo, perforando las piernas y los brazos del traje, de cuyas heridas saltaron pequeñas gotas, que flotaron por todo el lugar como pequeñas burbujas de jabón.

—¡Muere! —gritó hasta que ya no salían más disparos, aunque su dedo seguía jalando el gatillo con desesperación.

Pero la mano del traje lo seguía aferrando y apretaba más y más. Y mientras lo seguía sujetando, no dejaba de escuchar la risa maniática y atemorizante de un enloquecido y enfurecido Ranma Saotome.

.

.

FIN

.

.

Nota de autora: Lamento lo escueto, pero hubo una terrible nevada en Santiago de Chile (y digo terrible para un lugar donde nunca nueva), estamos sin luz desde la madrugada y si logro subir esto será con los últimos resquicios de la batería del celular para compartir internet. Gracias por su comprensión.

Gracias a todos por leer, si mañana no estoy por aquí es porque no nos ha vuelto la luz. Sepan disculpar.

Romina.


	166. Espectro

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…._

 **Espectro**

 _…._

 _…_

 _.._

La mano del traje espacial lo seguía aferrando por el tobillo y lo apretaba más y más. Y mientras lo seguía sujetando, no dejaba de escuchar la risa maniática y atemorizante de un enloquecido y enfurecido Ranma Saotome.

—¡¿Qué diablos eres?! —gritó Anderson lleno de pánico. Quiso retroceder, pero seguía atrapado por el tobillo.

El traje se levantó cortándole el aliento, envuelto en las minúsculas esferas de agua, como si fuesen las luces de una entidad fantasmal.

—No, no… ¡No! ¡Ahhh!

Anderson gimió y como último recurso le lanzó la pistola vacía, que rebotó en el casco roto produciendo un sonido que lo hizo estremecer.

Y el traje se abalanzó sobre él como si quisiera abrazarlo.

—¡No te acerques! —aulló.

George Anderson lanzó un recto puñetazo que traspasó el cristal ya roto del casco y lo hizo hundir la mano hasta el fondo, cortándose los nudillos horriblemente. Dio un quejido de dolor, retirando la mano con brusquedad y provocándose más cortes, pero el traje se lanzó sobre él, entonces Anderson forcejeó, sintiéndose atrapado. Logró sacárselo de encima y lo arrojó contra la pared, recién en ese momento comprendió su gran error.

Ranma asomó la cabeza desde la compuerta inferior, usando todavía el guante del traje espacial con que lo había atrapado por el tobillo. Anderson apenas pudo mirarlo a los ojos un instante, dándose cuenta de lo que había ocurrido; entonces Ranma lo levantó por el tobillo con fuerza haciendo que girara de espaldas y diera una vuelta completa en el aire al no tener de qué apoyarse.

Ranma lo alcanzó, subiendo como de un empujón al impulsarse del piso con los pies, y le enterró la mano enguantada en el estómago. Anderson se dobló en dos por la enorme fuerza del golpe que lo lanzó de espaldas contra el techo, impactándolo con ferocidad, escupiendo el poco aire que le quedaba en el pecho.

El choque entre los dos, también había empujado a Ranma de nuevo al piso, y él lo aprovechó, doblando las piernas y empujando con todas sus fuerzas, lanzándose otra vez contra Anderson, girando su cuerpo en el aire.

Anderson abrió un ojo y antes de abrir el otro apoyó las manos en el techo por encima de sus hombros, empujándose con la fuerza suficiente como para doblar el torso y evitar la patada con que Ranma apuntó al techo. Anderson dio una voltereta hacia adelante mientras su cuerpo descendía rápidamente tras el impulso, y tocó el suelo con los pies. Usando la misma treta que Ranma dobló una pierna y se empujó en el piso para alzarla con fuerza, rotando su cuerpo para lanzar una patada giratoria hacia arriba.

Pero Ranma, tras impactar con el pie el techo, dobló esa misma pierna como un amortiguador y se empujó con todas sus fuerzas recto hacia abajo, tan rápido descendió y se agachó que pasó por debajo de la patada de Anderson.

Saotome llegó al piso con ambos pies y manos, agachándose como un animal al acecho de su presa, y se impulsó hacia Anderson irguiendo el cuerpo. El otro hombre, tras el giro de su patada, consiguió detenerse de golpe dando un manotazo a la pared, justo para recibirlo. Ranma le lanzó un puñetazo recto que Anderson desvió hacia un costado, con la punta del pie Ranma dio un empuje en el piso obligando a su cuerpo a girar en la dirección de su puñetazo, para poder dar un segundo golpe con el codo, que Anderson detuvo con la palma de la mano, saliendo disparado hacia atrás.

Ranma se sacó el duro guante del traje y se lo lanzó, golpeando en el rostro a Anderson, que gruñó de dolor con los labios rotos. Ranma extendió los brazos y apoyó ambas manos en las paredes a los costados y con fuerza se lanzó recto hacia Anderson.

George Anderson lanzó una maldición al verlo venir como una bala de cañón, pateó el piso con ambos pies y se impulsó hacia el techo, esquivando a Ranma, y ya en el techo se impulsó con las manos para bajar rápidamente. Saotome pasó de largo, pero estirando los brazos dio un rápido manotazo al suelo que lo hizo dar una voltereta completa, para luego dar con ambos pies en el piso, impulsándose hasta el techo, donde se detuvo usando las dos manos. Giró el cuerpo y se impulsó otra vez en diagonal, descendiendo sobre el otro hombre, dando un giro para lanzar otra feroz patada.

Anderson no acaba de dar vuelta para encararlo y recibió de improviso la patada en todo su rostro, que lo mandó de espaldas contra el piso, chocando con violencia. Ranma no se quedó quieto y tras la patada, con la que rebotó en la cabeza de Anderson regresando de un corto empuje al techo, se volvió a impulsar, ahora cayendo con ambos pies sobre el abdomen de Anderson, aplastándolo contra el piso y arrancándole otro quejido doloroso.

Ambos rebotaron con la fuerza del golpe, separándose del suelo, y así, flotando horizontalmente en el centro del pasillo, Ranma no le tuvo misericordia y comenzó a darle una serie de golpes de los que Anderson apenas conseguía defenderse con su superior entrenamiento en artes marciales del que hasta ese momento había estado tan orgulloso.

Pero de nada le servían sus movimientos en gravedad cero, mientras que Ranma, tras cada golpe o codazo, daba manotazos a las paredes para darse un nuevo impulso, girando su cuerpo rápidamente hacia un lado y al otro, haciendo que sus golpes tuvieran la misma, sino más fuerza, que la que tendrían en la Tierra.

Cada golpe que se hundía en el cuerpo y que deformaba el rostro de Anderson tenía impreso la ira de Ranma, la de sus compañeros y la de billones de vidas inocentes en la superficie de la Tierra.

Anderson rebotaba con la espalda en el piso, en el estrecho espacio que Ranma le dejaba, sin retroceder, siempre manteniéndose sobre él al impulsarse con sus brazos y pies en las paredes, haciéndole caer además una lluvia de golpes y rodillazos en los costados.

Ranma Saotome gritaba de furia, era demasiado lo que había sufrido, pero mucho mayor era el temor que sentía por el futuro de Akane y Ranko, y todo por culpa de ese maldito, al que ahora castigaba sin piedad. Lo golpeaba tan fuerte que pronto las mismas manos con las que Anderson trataba de parar algunos golpes terminaron sonando como palillos rotos, con los dedos doblándose. Anderson, en su desesperación, trató de contraatacarlo con un puñetazo, pero Ranma atrapó el brazo y sin miramientos se lo partió, doblándoselo en sentido opuesto de manera poco natural.

El grito de dolor de George Anderson fue escalofriante, incluso para Robert Brown, que desde la cabina observaba todo sin siquiera pestañar.

Ranma era como un demonio enloquecido, un espectro de venganza nacido en el helado vacío del espacio.

.

.

FIN

.

.

Nota de autora: Aquí estoy nuevamente :D Ya tenemos luz, aunque no tenemos internet en casa, así que por ahora nos manejamos con el internet del celular (que está bastante lento por cierto); pero hago todo lo posible por subir un nuevo capítulo. En todo caso, no se preocupen, si algo llega a pasar en un momento y no puedo subir capítulos diarios, todos los capítulos que falten se subirán un mismo día, o quizá siga publicando más allá del 28 de febrero de 2018 (ún no decido cuál de las dos opciones), pero como yo continuaré escribiendo todos los días, los capítulos sí existirán.

Bueno, espero que les gustara este capítulo, donde Ranma por fin se desquitó. Aquí quise hacer una comparación con el Ranma del manga, que se vuelve loco cuando Saffron daña a Akane, y este Ranma, que ha perdido completamente los estribos porque Akane y su hija pueden salir lastimadas, así que no es tan raro que se enajene de esa forma.

 **Haruri Saotome** : Pues nunca lo había pensado, pero parece que sí, el suspenso es lo mío XD. ]En realidad no falta tanto para el final de esta saga, pero sí pasarán varias cosas. Gracias por leer. Besos.

 **Javiera** : Jajaja, bueno, pues si lo necesito voy a tu casa :D Pues donde yo vivo por suerte lo único fue la luz, y volvió a la noche, y ahora ese problema del internet; pero hay gente que aún hoy (domingo a la tarde) no tiene luz, desde la madrugada del sábado, es terrible. Como decía arriba, en realidad no serían otras 165 historias XD, pero sí que continuaría escribiendo por los días faltantes. Gracias por tu mensaje. Te mando besos.

 **Caro-azuul** : Ya mejoró el clima, aunque hace mucho, mucho frío. La respuesta a tu pregunta ya está en el capítulo de hoy :D Espero que te guste. Besos para vos.

 **Zagashi** : Oh, ese fue un cliffhanger muy a propósito (y también el capítulo fue escrito con el resto de batería de la computadora, muy a contrarreloj, y había que poner solo lo importante jeje); ojalá te guste cómo Ranma toma revancha en el capítulo de hoy. Besos.

 **Dee-Dee Zednem** : Verdad, esa fue una gran tontería de parte de Anderson, ¿qué clase de profesional se queda sin balas? XD. Muchas gracias, qué linda :D, gracias por leerme y escribirme siempre. Te mando un beso.

 **Yui-3000** : Este es un Ranma enloquecido porque se han atrevido a tocar aquello que más ama, y no perdonará. Pues, en este caso, están dentro del transbordador, no en el espacio; pero si fuera en el espacio, sí se podría, porque el oxígeno necesario para hacer la combustión que enciende la pólvora está en un ingrediente en la pólvora misma. En el transbordador donde está Anderson hay gravedad cero, por eso, lo único que pasaría al disparar, es que recibiría un empuje hacia atrás (por eso Anderson se apoyó en la pared para disparar), y también, como es un tirador experto, colocó el brazo de tal forma que recibiera el impacto. Gracias por leer. Te mando besos.

 **Akai27** : Sí, ya estamos con luz, por suerte, aunque lamentablemente hay mucha gente que todavía no. Pues es exactamente como decís, Ranma puede ser implacable cuando se trata de proteger lo que más ama, Akane y Ranko en este caso, y queda demostrado en este capítulo. Muchas gracias por leer. Besos para vos.

 **Saritanimelove** : Pues sí, quedaron traumados, y todos los lectores también, creo XD. Besos.

Muchas gracias a todos por estar al pendiente. Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	167. Sacrificio

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **Sacrificio**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

Ranma golpeó el rostro de Anderson con un codazo y devolvió el brazo, dándole un fuerte puñetazo. Agarrándose a su cuerpo con las piernas retrocedió el puño ensangrentado solo para darse impulso, conectándole otro golpe, y otro, y otro más. Con la otra mano lo agarró por el cuello para que la falta de gravedad no los separara —con tanta fuerza que bien podría llegar a estrangularlo— para darle más y más puñetazos. Se escuchó como una sandía siendo aplastada por un palo. La sangre saltaba en pequeñas burbujas rojas que seguían flotando a su alrededor. Ranma continuó golpeándolo cada vez más rápido, y más fuerte; un puñetazo tras otro, apretando los dientes, con los ojos abiertos y las pupilas contraídas.

 _«Ranma…»_

Escuchó como un susurro en su oído el llamado de la razón, en forma de la dulce voz de su esposa.

Detuvo el puño en alto. Hacía un rato que Anderson ya estaba inconsciente, con el rostro hinchado y deformado, los dientes rotos, empapado en su propia sangre. Era casi irreconocible.

Ranma chasqueó la lengua insatisfecho, no le servía que ese maldito hubiera perdido la consciencia, él quería verlo sufrir más, mucho más. Soltó su cuello empujándolo con rabia.

.

Robert Brown guardó un ominoso silencio. Ranma entró en la cabina del transbordador usando una mano para impulsarse en suaves empujones, con la otra arrastraba del cuello de la camiseta al inconsciente Anderson. Lo soltó empujándolo hacia un lado como si fuera un despojo y dio una mirada completa a todo el lugar, y luego a Brown. Su mano ensangrentada dejaba caer de vez en cuando alguna pequeña gota de sangre al moverse, que dejaba una estela de pequeñas burbujas rojas flotando en el aire.

Vio a Brown atado, lastimado y con los dedos dislocados.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Ranma sin sonreír.

—Nunca estuve mejor —respondió Brown, en el mismo tono desafiante y confiado.

Ranma dio un largo suspiro y habló.

—Así que bloqueaste los controles del transbordador. ¿Cómo…?

—Tenía mis sospechas sobre Anderson desde hace un tiempo… —respondió tranquilamente—. Mi cuñada es de Canadá y te puedo asegurar que ese imbécil, por las respuestas que daba cada vez que le preguntaba por su hogar, era tan canadiense como el sushi. En el momento de la explosión supe que algo andaba muy mal y corrí a asegurar el transbordador. Lo conseguí justo antes de que llegara ese maldito, pero tuve mala suerte al intentar atraparlo.

—No lo dejaste escapar, y salvaste nuestra carta ganadora. Hiciste un buen trabajo, supongo —Ranma sonrió como una mueca, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Tú también lo hiciste llegando hasta aquí, no eres tan malo como pensaba —Brown también sonrió de costado—. Ahora, ¿quieres desatarme? Todavía tengo que darle algunas patadas a ese malnacido o no me sentiré satisfecho. No te preocupes, no lo mataré.

.

.

—No puedo creerlo —dijo Nabiki con la boca abierta, mientras todos veían la televisión.

Mientras la pequeña Ranko dormía pacíficamente en la habitación de sus padres, ajena totalmente a lo que sucedía, el resto de la familia seguía con congoja las últimas noticias sobre lo que ocurría realmente en la Estación Espacial Internacional.

La prensa había denunciado la conspiración, gracias a los documentos y la información que se había filtrado desde la propia estación. Se trataba de un acto terrorista a gran escala, cometido por el gobierno de los Estados Unidos y algunos aliados europeos, que intentaban iniciar una guerra. ¿La manera? Utilizar la estación espacial como una gran bomba que caería sobre Pekín, produciendo la muerte de billones de personas en China, afectando también a sus vecinos de Corea del Sur, del Norte y las costas de Japón.

Lo peor de la noticia era que ese horrible suceso se produciría en escasas horas y no había manera de detenerlo, solo, quizá, minimizar un tanto los daños, en la medida de lo posible.

En el noticiero informaban que las autoridades de China ya comenzaban a contactar a sus pares estadounidenses y que el presidente de ese país, Ronald Triumph, había sido llamado por el congreso para dar explicaciones sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—¡Esto es monstruoso! —exclamó Nodoka Saotome, cubriéndose la boca con las dos manos, encogiéndose aún más en su sitio en el piso donde estaba sentada con las piernas dobladas.

Kasumi, a su lado, le puso las manos en los hombros para reconfortarla.

—Oh, Kasumi, querida —susurró Nodoka volteando a verla con los ojos llenos de lágrimas—, en este momento… yo tendría que ser la que estuviera a tu lado dándote palabras de apoyo, pero yo… Kasumi…

La mayor de las Tendo le sonrió con el rostro cansado.

—No, tía, ahora es cuando todos debemos apoyarnos mutuamente —dijo—. Y ser muy, muy fuertes.

Kasumi apretó con cariño la mano de su tía y se volvió a mirar a Akane, que aún observaba la televisión espantada.

Había querido ser fuerte, había aparentado una calma y una confianza que se iban diluyendo a medida que pasaba el tiempo. Pero finalmente todas sus esperanzas se habían roto: Ranma aún no había muerto… pero moriría, y de una forma espantosa, produciendo, sin querer, un gran desastre y la muerte de millones de seres humanos inocentes.

Akane se inclinó de pronto, doblándose hacia adelante como si ya no tuviera fuerzas para sostenerse, con los brazos rodeando su cuerpo que temblaba fuera de control. Cayó de rodillas al piso, lanzando un quejido lastimero, como un animal herido. Había perdido la mitad de su corazón, y el dolor lacerante era insoportable.

—¡Akane!

Nabiki se apresuró a socorrerla, rodeándola en un abrazo que ayudaba a cargar el peso del sufrimiento, ocultando sus ojos llorosos de impotencia, porque ella, la gran Nabiki Tendo, implacable y llena de recursos, que podía salir airosa de cualquier situación, ahora no podía hacer absolutamente nada.

Excepto dar a su hermana aquel abrazo para contenerla.

Y mientras Nabiki la abrazaba, Akane rompió a llorar sin contenerse, dejando que las lágrimas calientes la empaparan entre desgarradores gritos.

—¡Ran… ma…!

.

.

Bastaron quince minutos para que estuvieran preparados. No les quedaba mucho tiempo que pudieran desperdiciar.

Ataron al inconsciente George Anderson a uno de los puestos traseros de la cabina. Irvin y Belova ya se habían unido a Ranma y Brown tras haber abierto la compuerta de la manga espacial desde el interior. Respiraron con gran gozo, llenando de oxígeno sus pechos. El escocés apenas preguntó por lo sucedido, tiró a un lado el casco para que flotara libremente y se lanzó para ubicarse frente al panel de control en el puesto del copiloto, poniéndose a trabajar, turnándose la mano con la que tecleaba para sacarse el grueso guante de la otra.

— _Och aye!_ —exclamó en su propio dialecto escocés—. Un minutos más y nos quedábamos sin aire —se quejó, con el cabello rojo húmedo de sudor pegado a la frente, y los dedos danzando sobre el teclado—… Terminé la primera rutina para los cohetes del transbordador. ¿Tienes la trayectoria? ¿Puedes revisarla?

Ranma flotó por sobre el respaldo del asiento del piloto, ocupando el puesto. Tomó la palanca de control a un costado con una mano y con la otra ajustó rápidamente los botones de la pantalla.

—Sí, la tengo… Maldición, esto se ve complicado. ¿Estás seguro de que funcionará?

—No —respondió Irvin con honestidad—, pero ya no tenemos tiempo de ejecutar una simulación en la computadora, así que tendremos que confiar en nuestro instinto… _Aye_ , lista la segunda rutina, revísala ahora. Anastasia, ¿sobrevivirá nuestro cuarto jinete del apocalipsis?

Mientras Anastasia tomaba uno de los dedos lastimados del norteamericano, agitándolo un poco como preparación, Brown miró con curiosidad al escocés y preguntó:

—¿El cuarto qué?

Belova jaló con fuerza el dedo de Brown devolviéndolo a su lugar.

—¡Por los mil demonios! —se quejó Robert Brown poniéndose rojo del dolor.

—En un momento podrá volver a moverlos, pero dolerá —informó la doctora.

Brown palideció y susurró:

—¿Todavía más?

Pero Belova, sin piedad, enderezó otro dedo con un fuerte movimiento.

Irvin y Ranma ignoraron los quejidos de Robert y volvieron a lo suyo.

—Usaremos el sistema de navegación para coordinar los cohetes del transbordador con los propulsores de la estación— Irvin golpeó con el índice el teclado, destacando parte del diagrama en la pantalla—, una vez corregida la órbita podremos desacoplar el transbordador. Tendremos muy poco margen para conseguir enderezar la nave en posición de reingreso antes de chocar con el horizonte de resistencia de la atmósfera, pero una posibilidad de volver a casa tras salvarlos a todos es mejor que ninguna, ¿no?

Ranma asintió. Luego frunció el ceño.

—Un momento, ¿no que habíamos agotado los propulsores de la estación para enlentecer su rotación? —preguntó.

Irvin negó con la cabeza.

—No del todo. Me aseguré de guardar un poco de combustible y solo disminuí la velocidad de la rotación lo suficiente como para que sobrevivieras al choque —Irvin sonrió con inocencia—. Confiaba en que pudieras lograrlo y… además, sabía que necesitaríamos un poco de potencia de la estación también para el plan, aún teniendo los propulsores del transbordador, así que debía arriesgarme… o arriesgarte… Eh, tú me comprendes, ¿no?

—Eso creo —gruñó Ranma—. Entonces, ¿cuál es el plan?

—Sincronizaremos los propulsores de la estación con los cohetes del transbordador, de tal manera que podamos corregir la rotación de la estación —respondió Irvin—. Así, a intervalos cortos, el transbordador empujará a la estación cada vez que esta apunte en la dirección que queremos, de esa forma podremos maximizar los esfuerzos para conseguir aumentar la velocidad de la órbita. Si no lo hacemos así, solo conseguiríamos desperdiciar la potencia… o peor, destrozar la estación antes del tiempo indicado.

—¿Y no es eso lo que queremos hacer? —se preguntó Ranma—. ¿Hacerla explotar?

McGray negó con la cabeza.

—No entiendes. Sí, es sencillo despedazarla si tiramos en distintas direcciones sin ningún control, pero los grandes fragmentos de la estación espacial igual seguirían su trayectoria de caída y cruzarían el horizonte de la atmosfera en el ángulo correcto para tomar la ventana de reentrada, entonces, en gran medida, lograrían salvarse en gran medida del calor de la atmósfera. Al final causarán el mismo daño, o quizá peor, al distribuirlo por una zona mayor. En otras palabras, cambiaríamos un solo meteorito con una enorme masa y poder devastador, por una lluvia de letales bombas que destruirían gran parte de China, Mongolia, Rusia, Corea e incluso alcanzarían directamente a Japón. Sin contar los tsunamis que provocarían los fragmentos si llegaran a caer en el mar de China —Irvin se detuvo un momento para tomar aire—. ¿Ahora lo comprendes, Saotome? No basta con destruir la estación, debemos asegurarnos de que sus restos no crucen el horizonte de resistencia atmosférica con facilidad para que se desintegren, o que caigan lejos de las costas de Asia, en un lugar lo más seguro posible en mitad del Océano Pacífico. Y para eso debemos ser más astutos que los bastardos que prepararon esta trampa.

—Maldición —se quejó Ranma—, ¿por qué tiene que ser tan complicado?

—Saotome, estamos sobre un proyectil de cuatrocientas toneladas que va a caer a más de cuarenta mil kilómetros por hora, lanzado con una trayectoria específica hacia la Tierra—dijo Irvin alzando una ceja con ironía—. Te aseguro que puede ser casi imposible cambiar tan solo un par de grados su dirección si no usamos nuestras cabezas. Ya estamos perdiendo velocidad orbital y ganando aceleración en descenso. Cruzamos hace mucho el punto de no retorno, no podemos devolverla a la órbita, y aunque pareciera que todavía estamos en el espacio, las condiciones de presión atmosféricas ya nos deberían estar afectando y limitando todavía más nuestra libertad de movimiento. —Los ojos de Irvin volvieron a la pantalla, pero sus dedos no habían dejado de teclear durante su detallada explicación—. Si somos inteligentes, todavía podemos corregir lo suficiente la trayectoria como para que pierda la ventana de reingreso y el choque contra el horizonte de resistencia atmosférica sea más dañino para la estación… —McGray dejó de teclear y sus labios susurraron aterrados—. No… No puede ser —volteó hacia Ranma angustiado—. ¿Altitud?

Ranma también miró la pantalla y respondió:

—Seiscientos setenta mil pies… —apretó los dientes y susurró con un silbido—. Casi doscientos kilómetros de altura.

Irvin lanzó otra ininteligible palabrota en inglés con acento escocés.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Belova, que estaba más concentrada en terminar de vendar las heridas de Brown.

Brown sí lo sabía muy bien y respondió con calma:

—Estamos cayendo de los doscientos kilómetros de altitud, el punto más bajo donde se ha conseguido mantener una órbita. La aceleración en descenso nos quitará el poco tiempo que nos queda. En unos pocos minutos, a los ciento veinte kilómetros de altura, nos espera el inicio de la resistencia de la atmósfera, y nos incendiaremos. Nos calcinaremos vivos.

Irvin dio un puñetazo en el panel de control. Todos sus compañeros lo miraron preocupados, con más temor todavía por el incesante sonido del estremecimiento de los metales que los rodeaban y el inicio de una serie de luces de emergencia que comenzaron a cubrir el panel de control.

—No puede ser —se quejó Irvin—, los sistemas están muy dañados y ya no consigo enlazar remotamente el control de la estación espacial desde el transbordador.

—¿Tendremos que repararlos? —preguntó Belova.

—No tenemos tiempo —masculló Robert—, ya lo dije, en pocos minutos entraremos en la zona de resistencia atmosférica y arderemos… yo… —el rostro de Brown se volvió de piedra—. No.

Ranma rompió el silencio:

—Entonces controlaremos los propulsores desde la cabina de control de la estación espacial —dijo con una seria mirada de determinación—. Lo haremos manualmente —reafirmó.

Los demás inclinaron sus rostros, sabiendo lo que eso significaba: uno de ellos tendría que quedarse atrás.

.

.

FIN

.

.

Notas de autora: Espero que no fuera demasiado tediosa y enredada la explicación de Irvin. Ante cualquier duda, me preguntan.

Por cierto, la exclamación de Irvin «Och aye» significa «oh, sí» en el habla escocesa.

 **Caro-azuul** : Es verdad, tenés razón, sea como sea, serán 365 capítulos para que todos los lean cuando gusten :D En realidad, creo que no será un trauma de por vida para Ranma… aunque es cierto, no creo que tenga mucha vida más u.u Besos para vos.

 **Haruri Saotome** : Es cierto, Anderson perdió, Akane no estaba ahí para detener a Ranma, así que Ranma hizo de las suyas, jojojo. Besos.

 **Dee-Dee Zednem** : Me hiciste reír XDD. ¡Pegale duro, Ranma! Se lo merece jaja. Muchas gracias por tus palabras, sos muy dulce :) Te mando besos.

 **Akai27** : Sí, así era, Ranma estaba en el nivel inferior y usaba el guante para aterrorizar a Anderson. Muchas gracias por tus palabras, y aquí intentaré seguir siempre. Besos para vos.

 **Maat Sejmet** : A veces la venganza sí es buena jejeje. Besos.

Gracias a todos por leer. Les cuento que ya se abrieron las votaciones para los temas de la colección _Invierno_ del soundtrack de _El año de la felicidad_ que está recopilando Fhrey. Votar es simple, solo tienen que comentarnos en facebook, en el post de los temas, o en un mensaje o simplemente publicando en la página, el nombre de la canción que quieren que esté y el artista que la hace (solo el nombre, no los links al tema) y así quizá esa música esté en la colección. Pueden votar toda la cantidad de temas que quieran. Recuerden que en facebook estamos en **Fantasy Fiction Estudios**.

Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	168. Lágrimas

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **Lágrimas**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

Necesitaban que los propulsores de la estación espacial trabajaran en conjunto con los cohetes del transbordador, o el plan no funcionaría. Los primeros corregirán los caóticos giros de la estación, mientras que los segundos se encargarían de dar todo el impulso necesario para moverla en la dirección deseada, ganando un poco de altitud y velocidad, para cambiar el ángulo de entrada a la atmósfera.

Irvin advirtió que la integridad estructural de la estación espacial estaba comprometida, cualquier error de cálculo entre la potencia de los propulsores de la estación y la de los cohetes del transbordador, y la dirección en que empujarían las fuerzas, podrían hacerla colapsar antes de tiempo, lo que echaría a perder sus planes. Lo ejemplificó como cuatro hombres tirando de las puntas de una gran y frágil lámina de papel con la misión de caminar en la misma dirección manteniéndolo siempre terso. Si uno de ellos se adelantaba a los demás o se quedaba atrás, el papel se doblaría tocando el suelo, o se tensaría, desgarrándose la hoja.

—He programado cinco impulsos del cohete —explicó Irvin—, no necesitaremos más… Espero que la estructura de la estación resista lo suficiente y no se despedace antes de tiempo, o lo perderemos todo. Una vez que consigamos corregir el ángulo de caída ya no importará si se hace trizas.

—Irvin… —susurró Anastasia, y extendió la mano queriendo tocarlo en el hombro, pero la retrocedió cuando Irvin se volteó y miró a uno de los pilotos especialistas de la misión.

—¿Podrás operar el transbordador? —preguntó.

—Solo tendré que seguir el programa y luego dirigir la nave durante el descenso —respondió Robert Brown arrancándose valientemente las vendas que envolvían sus lastimadas manos, forzándolas a moverse, abriendo y cerrando los dedos que temblaban contra su voluntad. Contuvo una mueca de dolor—. Prácticamente solo debo vigilar que la computadora haga todo el trabajo pesado y seguir las instrucciones, nada más.

Irvin asintió y se impulsó hacia el pasillo. Anastasia retrocedió dejándole el paso libre y sus ojos se encontraron. Irvin los retiró primero, no deseaba arrepentirse de lo que debía hacer, pues no tenían otra opción. Siguió avanzando mientras Anastasia lo seguía. Pasó frente a Anderson, que ya había despertado y sin decir nada miraba en todas direcciones en una mezcla de odio, miedo y dolor. Irvin lo ignoró murmurando una larga maldición.

—¡No lo conseguirán! —gritó Anderson.

El escocés se detuvo en la puerta de la cabina y giró apenas el rostro, sin voltear del todo.

—Dime que vas a golpearlo luego —dijo conteniendo su enojo.

—El dolor que sentirá solo será comparable al que yo siento al verte partir —respondió Belova, seria, directa, pero con sus ojos temblando tanto como sus labios tras cada palabra.

Irvin McGray sonrió. Suspiró y avanzó.

Llegaron en completo silencio hasta la esclusa, necesitaban cambiarse si querían volver a entrar en la estación, porque había perdido completamente el oxígeno y la presión en su interior, quedando expuesta en varias secciones al vacío del espacio; además, no sabían en qué estado encontrarían el módulo de control. Allí ya esperaba Ranma poniéndose un nuevo traje espacial y haciendo rápidos ejercicios de respiración.

—No tienes que hacerlo —dijo Ranma al ver llegar a Irvin junto a Belova.

—No me dará tiempo de programar una nueva secuencia en la computadora de la estación y volver —dijo el escocés—. Tampoco sé qué daños podría tener el sistema. Es necesario que realice los cálculos y dirija la operación en tiempo real desde ahí.

Irvin se puso los pantalones de otro traje espacial y, tras agacharse para que Belova le pusiera la sección del torso, recibió de ella la máscara de oxígeno puro. Trató de imitar a Ranma realizando ejercicios de respiración más rápido de lo normal. Extendió ambas manos dejando que Anastasia instalara los guantes.

El escocés prestó atención a cada pequeño movimiento que Anastasia hacía inclinada ante él. Comenzó con un guante, luego el otro; notó cómo se pasaba la mano por un mechón de cabello y lo colocaba con rapidez detrás de la oreja, un gesto que ya conocía en ella y sabía que era de frustración. Quizás el rostro de la rusa aparentaba siempre indiferencia, pero en los meses que la observó con atención, y con no muy secreta adoración, comenzó a comprender los pequeños gestos que significaban en Anastasia Belova más que un mundo de palabras, como las inclinaciones de la comisura de sus labios, la forma en que entrecerraba los ojos, o los cerraba fingiendo no prestar atención mientras le hablaba; o hasta la manera en que movía el pie al cruzar los brazos, que indicaba si lo hacía por aburrimiento, enojo o incluso satisfacción. Ahora para él había gestos nuevos y desconocidos en ella. Sus labios temblaban más, como si quisiera decir algo en todo momento, pero se lo guardara arrepentida en el último instante. Se pasaba la mano por la larga coleta, se frotaba las manos como si tuviera frío, evitaba mirarlo a los ojos, y cuando lo hacía le expresaba mil cosas que antes no. Quizás él también era distinto en ese momento.

Había deseado tanto que fuera diferente. De otra manera y en un lugar distinto, o por lo menos con más tiempo… Tiempo era lo que no tenían.

—Ranma… —dijo Irvin, y la voz le salió más ronca, como si se le fuera a quebrar. Tuvo que carraspear un poco para recuperar la firmeza—. Ranma, no tienes que hacerlo, tu esposa y tu hija te esperan.

—Por ellas es que debo hacerlo —respondió Ranma, sacándose la máscara de oxígeno. Agradeció con un gesto el casco que le alcanzó Belova y con su ayuda comenzó a encajarlo en el traje—. No puedes hacer los cálculos y dirigir los propulsores a la vez, necesitas un piloto que sepa seguir las instrucciones. Brown queda descartado, apenas puede mover las manos, no está en condiciones de realizar maniobras con precisión; además lo necesitamos en el transbordador.

—Debimos haber hecho que Anderson se encargara —comentó Belova con frialdad.

—Ese maldito…

—Es capaz de echarlo todo a perder con tal de vengarse —respondió Irvin. Recién notó que Anastasia bromeaba a su manera y se rio—. Aunque bien podríamos atarlo a la estación.

—No me tientes, _dorogoy_.

Los tres se rieron, una risa lenta, débil, triste. Ninguno quería aquello, pero el peso de billones de vidas los hacía sentir que cualquier queja de sus corazones era como un acto de egoísmo. Estaban atados por el deber con cadenas que llegaban hasta lo profundo de sus almas.

—No existe otra manera —comentó Irvin, y miró hacia el exterior por una de las ventanillas, desde la que se podía apreciar la belleza de la Tierra—. Debemos partir.

Ranma asintió. Se levantó y dejó que Belova instalara la mochila de su traje. Era una unidad nueva, y tenía preparada otra para Irvin.

—Esto no es el soporte vital de siempre —dijo Ranma—. ¿Por qué…?

— _Niet_ —lo interrumpió ella—. Llévenlos, por favor. Se los ruego.

Ranma la observó y Belova le sostuvo la mirada llena de una esperanza que tal vez fuera inútil, pero que él no podía rechazar. El muchacho asintió al final.

—Lo haremos, lucharemos hasta el final, te lo prometo —intervino Irvin cerrándole un ojo a Anastasia—. Y gracias por… ya sabes, todo. A pesar de lo que está pasando no cambiaría nada de esta historia, de nuestra historia. —Extendió la mano y con los dedos estirados en el grueso guante removió algunos mechones rebeldes de la mejilla de Anastasia, y la acarició muy suavemente, apenas un roce—. Realmente valió la pena.

Y se arrepintió de no haberlo hecho antes, porque con esos guantes no pudo sentir la calidez de la piel de su prometida.

Ranma avanzó hacia la puerta. Irvin lo siguió y levantó el casco para colocárselo, pero Anastasia se lo quitó de las manos.

—Yo lo haré —dijo moviéndose para quedar frente a él.

El escocés asintió. Anastasia alzó el caso por encima de la cabeza de Irvin y se quedó quieta, mirándolo fijamente como si no quisiera ponérselo.

—Anastasia —murmuró Irvin, con tanto dolor como ella—… _Nastya_ —repitió en un suave susurro.

Anastasia Belova abrió los ojos de par en par. Esa manera de llamarla era un diminutivo cariñoso para su nombre en su natal Rusia, y solo a los más cercanos se le permitiría llamarla así, pero en su caso particular, en su familia llena de normas y tradiciones, jamás nadie se había atrevido a ser así de cercano con ella, ni siquiera su padre o su madre.

Anastasia soltó el casco dejándolo flotar sobre sus cabezas y tomando el traje de Irvin por el cuello lo atrajo, acercándose bruscamente al mismo tiempo para unir sus labios con los del escocés.

Irvin abrió los ojos sorprendido sin saber qué hacer, luego su corazón le dio la respuesta cerrándolos como ella, moviendo sus enromes brazos y grandes manos con torpeza dentro del traje, rodeándola por la cintura y la espalda con ternura. El beso se prolongó, fundiéndose los labios por el deseo de palabras nunca dichas con sus bocas, gotas de cristal flotaron por doquier como estrellas junto con el largo cabello de Anastasia que se mecía suavemente. Eran lágrimas que habían brotado de los ojos de ambos.

Ranma Saotome recordó a su esposa y su hija, y giró dándoles la espalda para brindarles privacidad. Gruñó un poco, y sintió que tenía una irritante basurita en el ojo.

.

.

FIN

.

.

Nota de autora: Oh, tanto drama T_T Pero confíen en mí y no se decepcionarán (?).

 **Aokiri** : ¡NO! ¿Cómo que estás en el hospital? :O Espero que te recuperes pronto, y ojalá mis historias te puedan entretener y te den mucho ánimo para que pronto puedas volver a tu casa. Ojalá te guste este capítulo, que tiene bastante de nuestra sufrida ship (T:T). Lágrimas, lágrimas y más lágrimas. Te mando besos y abrazos.

 **Caro-azuul** : Bueno, siendo sincera ni pensaba en las demás prometidas XD, pero hay que tomar en cuenta que como decís, se casaron y tuvieron una hija, además pasó la guerra, así que ha pasado tiempo, o sea que todas las otras prometidas ya desistieron con Ranma. Aunque seguro que sí saben que Ranma está en el espacio porque fue una noticia internacional la reunión de los distintos astronautas en la estación para el proceso de paz, y ahora es noticia mundial lo que va a ocurrir, así que seguro están al tanto. Gracias por leer, espero que no sufrieras mucho con este capítulo u.u Besos.

 **Dee-Dee Zednem** : No se puede negar que lo de Ronald Triumph estuvo bueno XD. Como se explicó en el capítulo, Anderson no puede ir porque seguro echaría todo a perder, lamentablemente. Besos para vos.

 **Saritanimelove** : Yo sería igual que Akane la verdad, y no compartiría a Ranma jeje. Gracias por leer. Besos.

Maat Sejmet: Gracias :) Espero que este capítulo te guste también. Te mando besos.

 **Akai27** : Creo que el título de este tampoco te trajo nada bueno u.u Sí, falta poco para que termine, pero aún restan algunas emociones en la historia, seguiré esforzándome. Besos.

 **Haruri Saotome** : Aquí está la respuesta a eso, aunque creo que no te gustará ;_; Falta poco para el final. Besos.

Como les decía ayer, ya se abrieron las votaciones para los temas de la colección _Invierno_ del soundtrack de _El año de la felicidad_ que está recopilando Fhrey. Votar es simple, solo tienen que comentarnos en facebook, en el post de los temas, o en un mensaje o simplemente publicando en la página, el nombre de la canción que quieren que esté y el artista que la hace (solo el nombre, no los links al tema) y así quizá esa música esté en la colección. Pueden votar toda la cantidad de temas que quieran. Recuerden que en facebook estamos en **Fantasy Fiction Estudios**.

Muchas gracias a todos por leer. Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	169. Caída

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **Caída**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

Dos pequeñas figuras de color blanco, brillando por el sol, cruzaron por el espacio entre un módulo y otro, impulsándose con las manos, abarcando con osadía el vacío exterior hasta alcanzar el otro lado. Se habían arriesgado a salir, sin tener cuerdas o _SAFER,_ para rodear un bloqueo provocado por el aplastamiento de los módulos más cercanos a la manga espacial.

El primero en alcanzar el otro lado se sostuvo con una mano de una de las barras dobladas y chamuscadas, y estiró la otra para atrapar a su compañero, que se había lanzado tras él. Juntos volvieron al interior de la estación por un agujero en la pared. Dentro había contraste entre luces y sombras, chispazos mudos de los cables cortados y paneles con cortocircuitos, escapes de gas como trampas mortales aparecían inesperadamente, amenazando con empujarlos contra las paredes o hacia el exterior, porque habían aberturas que iban desde finas rendijas donde se asomaban los colores de la Tierra, hasta agujeros más grandes del tamaño de un hombre, que dejaban entrar la intensa luz del sol.

Los trajes espaciales cruzaban de las sombras a la luz, de la luz a las sombras, dentro de lo que antes había sido su hogar por meses, y ahora se había convertido simplemente en un cascarón vacío y silente.

Alcanzaron el módulo de control, que por suerte se encontraba en la sección menos comprometida de la estación tras la explosión, sin daños notorios. Se abrieron paso entre los papeles y los equipos que flotaban, empujándolos con las manos, y llegaron a los asientos frente a los monitores. Irvin McGray tecleó rápidamente y alzó el puño en alto, celebrando que todavía los sistemas estaban funcionando. Ranma Saotome asintió dentro del casco y levantó también su puño, regresó por donde habían llegado y comenzó por cerrar la esclusa que daba a la sección más dañada, que sufría de agujeros en las paredes y grave daño estructural. Luego, no se detuvo, siguió cerrando esclusa tras esclusa, aislando un módulo de otro de manera independiente, hasta que cerró la última, y ambos se quedaron encerrados en el módulo de control. No sabían el tiempo que demorarían en corregir la órbita, pero debían asegurarse de que en caso de llegar a calentarse el exterior por la caída en la atmósfera, el calor no entrara allí de inmediato y no fueran incinerados al instante, sino que tuvieran tiempo de trabajar hasta el final.

Pero cerrar las puertas significaba que tampoco podrían volver al transbordador. Era una promesa, una señal de determinación, que se quedarían a cumplir con su misión.

Ranma ocupó el asiento junto a McGray y comenzó a accionar los interruptores en el panel con rapidez, tomando la pequeña palanca a su costado. Estaba preparado para controlar manualmente el destino de la estación espacial, según las indicaciones que Irvin le fuera a dar.

—Saotome, ¿tienes los datos? —preguntó Irvin, respirando tan fuerte que podía escucharlo por el comunicador—. ¿Estás listo?

—Sí, los tengo —accionó nuevos botones y se fijó en el diagrama que apareció en su pantalla—, puedo hacerlo.

—El primer impulso del transbordador será en treinta segundos, debes mantener la estación equilibrada durante la rotación —ordenó Irvin.

—Propulsores en línea.

—Diez, nueve, ocho…

Ranma apretó los dedos alrededor de la palanca, un error al controlar y retener por un instante la rotación de la estación, y los cohetes del transbordador no tendrían efecto en la velocidad.

—Tres, dos, uno, ¡ahora!

Ranma empujó con fuerza la palanca y accionó el control de los propulsores. Aunque todo era silencio, sintieron el estremecimiento de la estación. Ranma sudó, no solo debía encender los propulsores y seguir las indicaciones de Irvin en la pantalla, sino también luchar dirigiendo la gran estructura, intentando usar la rotación a su favor, acelerarla incluso, si fuera necesario en lugar de tratar de frenarla, para conseguir que los cohetes del transbordador los empujaron en una única dirección. Todo con los ojos pegados al monitor con los diagramas que le mostraban los ejes de la estación, la posición actual en verde y la deseada en rojo, según el modelo de McGray.

El primer impulso cesó. Ranma detuvo los propulsores. Irvin regresó al teclado mirando la pantalla con afición.

—Conseguimos mover cero coma dos grados la inclinación de la caída —Irvin dio un golpe en el panel de control—, la velocidad casi no varió, la rotación fue demasiado rápida y los cohetes terminaron empujando para cualquier lado, desperdiciando el esfuerzo.

—¡Maldición!

—Tenemos cuatro intentos más, Saotome, no falles —dijo Irvin.

Sus dedos crearon un nuevo modelo con los datos actuales, para que Ranma intentara esta vez que la rotación de la estación no comprometiera la dirección del arrastre del transbordador, y fuera lo más posible en la dirección deseada.

Ranma asintió dentro del casco, estudiando el nuevo modelo y el actual estado de la estación, que parecía seguir girando en cualquier sentido.

—Prepárate —le dijo Irvin—. Recuerda corregir la inclinación esta vez para maximizar el empuje en la dirección correcta, no importa si gira, no gira o lo que sea, todo lo que me importa es que en esa dirección avancemos siempre.

—Es difícil —confesó Ranma, que miraba en la pantalla el esquema de la estación, en el centro de una esfera formada por ejes en las tres dimensiones y varios anillos, que parecían girar descontroladamente sin sentido alguno—. No tengo todos los datos.

—Es casi imposible darte más información sin la corrección de la computadora—replicó Irvin—. No te preocupes, no te culpo si no puedes, instinto o reflejos, o conocimiento, de nada nos servirán ahora. Quizás sea imposible…

Ranma miró otra pantalla, no quería deprimirse, pero los datos que leyó no eran alentadores.

—Quinientos noventa mil pies —masculló.

—¿Ya? —Irvin murmuró unas palabrotas en un inglés que Ranma quiso haber entendido para imitarlo—… Esos son alrededor de ciento ochenta kilómetros de altura, nos estamos acercando más rápido al borde de resistencia atmosférica.

—¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda para impactar la Tierra?

—Menos de treinta minutos —confesó Irvin—. Veinte segundos para la segunda ignición de los cohetes —avisó.

—Vamos… ¡Vamos!, un poco más esta vez, puedo hacerlo —Ranma sentía el cabello pegado entre sus ojos, pero no podía hacer nada para moverlos. Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza—, un poco más…

—Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno, ¡ya! —gritó Irvin.

Esta vez el estremecimiento fue mayor. Mientras los cohetes del transbordador tiraban del resto de la estación en una dirección, Ranma usó los propulsores para mantener la estación lo más idéntica posible al diagrama durante los pocos segundos que duraba el impulso.

—¡Alto!

Ranma apagó los propulsores y preguntó al instante:

—¡¿Posición?!

—Corregida la trayectoria en cero coma tres grados, ¡necesitamos una corrección de más de diez grados!

—No…

—Quedan tres impulsos —informó McGray elevando la voz—. ¿Reserva de los propulsores?

—Diecinueve por ciento —respondió Ranma—. ¿Dónde están los nuevos datos?

—Dame unos segundos… —murmuró Irvin aporreando con los dedos el teclado, como si fuera un pianista prodigioso poseído por un demonio—. ¡¿Altitud?!

—¡Cuatrocientos noventa pies!

—¿Tan pronto?... Oh, no, un poco más, ya… no… De nuevo… pero…

—McGray, ¿ya están?

—Casi…

Ranma miró otra pantalla.

—¿McGray?

— _Aye!_

—Diez segundos para el siguiente impulso… ¡¿McGray?!

—¡Listo, míralo en tu monitor!

—¡Lo tengo! —exclamó Ranma.

—Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos…

Ranma aferró la palanca con fuerza y se concentró en los dos diagramas sobrepuestos en la pantalla. La diferencia entre ambos modelos, el que era y el que debía ser de la posición y rotación, eran cada vez más abismales.

—… uno. ¡Dale con todo, Saotome!

— _Hai!_ —Ranma accionó la palanca a fondo.

Los diagramas y los ejes en tres dimensiones temblaron en el monitor, uno era el modelo ideal, el otro temblaba bajo el control de Ranma, que durante unos pocos segundos de los propulsores intentaba mantener equilibrada a la estación a pesar de su caótico movimiento.

—Te tengo… así… ya te tengo —murmuró Ranma concentrado mientras sentía gotas de sudor resbalar por su rostro—, un poco más…

—¡Suficiente! —ordenó Irvin.

Ranma apagó los propulsores.

—Me queda menos del diez por ciento de carga en los propulsores —dijo jadeante, como si hubiera corrido una maratón—. ¡Maldición! Estoy desperdiciando demasiado.

—No será suficiente. Uno coma nueve grados, ni siquiera dos, ¿es que no quiere moverse más?

—Lo estoy haciendo mal —se quejó Ranma.

—No, es mi culpa, mis cálculos no son buenos. Esta estación es más pesada que el culo de mi tía Mary. Quedan dos impulsos, Saotome.

—Llámame Ranma —dijo de pronto Saotome, presionando los botones del panel—, los amigos se llaman por su nombre, ¿verdad? —y le sonrió dentro del casco.

McGray lo observó apenas un segundo y le sonrió en respuesta.

—Irvin, para servirte, Ranma —lo miró y asintió dentro del casco—, Irvin McGray, de los McGray de Shetland, productores de la mejor lana de Escocia. Y que no te engañen, solo en Shetland se produce la mejor.

—Confiaré en tu palabra —bromeó Ranma.

La estación comenzó a tambalearse con fuerza, y ambos juraron haber escuchado un sonido. Se miraron espantados.

—Cuatrocientos veinte mil pies… —Ranma sintió que la lengua se le pegó al paladar.

—No… todavía no, es demasiado pronto.

Irvin miró por la ventanilla. La imagen del oscuro vacío y de la silueta azul de la Tierra había empezado a cambiar, cediendo a tonos dorados, anaranjados y amarillos, resplandecientes como el crisol, como estrellas fugaces que cubrieron la ventana.

La estación empezó a vibrar con violencia, estaban entrando en la frontera de la resistencia de la atmósfera: el oxígeno, el nitrógeno y los demás gases existían en cantidad suficiente como para comenzar a resistir la entrada de la estación, encendiéndola en llamas.

—Quedan dos impulsos —recordó Ranma.

—No, Ranma, solo tenemos tiempo para uno, solo uno más antes de carbonizarnos —respondió Irvin, que solo pensaba en Anastasia y la escasa posibilidad de que el transbordador consiguiera ya desprenderse y salvarse—. Reprogramaré la secuencia, usaré un último y largo impulso del transbordador… Ya no queda tiempo para corregir la trayectoria lo suficiente para que la atmósfera haga lo suyo. Es hora de que nosotros la despedacemos lanzándola hasta el centro del Océano Pacífico.

—La aplastaremos usando el calor a nuestro favor —agregó Ranma, asintiendo.

Aunque ambos sabían que eso significaba que ellos estarían dentro de una comprimida masa de metales chirriando a más de tres mil grados celsius.

Ranma apretó con más fuerza la palanca. Irvin volvió al teclado con más rapidez que antes, como si tuviera seis dedos por mano.

—¿Ya estás listo, Irvin?

—Dame diez segundos, Ranma.

—¡Tienes cinco!

Irvin dio un golpe a la última tecla.

—¡Ignición en tres, dos, uno…!

—¿Y el modelo? —preguntó Ranma, solo viendo una imagen en pantalla.

—Sigue tu instinto —respondió Irvin—, y mándala al infierno.

— _Kuso!_

.

.

FIN

.

.

Nota de autora: Y aquí tenemos a Irvin y Ranma al borde del abismo lanzando palabras en su idioma natal porque ya está todo perdido y morirán irremediablemente… ¿o quizá no?

Bueno, se descubrirá dentro de poco jeje.

Hay un pequeño chiste en lo que comenta Irvin sobre la producción de lana de Escocia, pues en realidad en todo ese país se produce lana de muy buena calidad, al grado de que hay dos ovejas por habitante. Por eso todo escocés dirá que su lana es la mejor.

Disculpen la tardanza hoy, pero es el cumpleaños de Noham (sí, pueden felicitarlo si gustan XD), y estuve trabajando también en una sorpresa para él; perdón si no puedo responderles personalizadamente, pero les agradezco que me hayan escrito: **Caro-azuul, Saritanimelove, Akai27, Dee-Dee Zednem, Zagashi, Azulmitla**.

Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	170. Estrella

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **Estrella**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

Los primeros destellos rodearon a la estación espacial y al transbordador acoplado a ella. Robert Brown se ajustó el cinturón que lo dejó fijo al asiento del piloto y soportó el dolor de sus manos al tomar los controles. En el lugar del copiloto, Anastasia Belova también se aseguró, registrando los indicadores. En la ventanas del transbordador podían ver pasar rápidamente el horizonte de la Tierra tras cada brusco remezón en que la rotación parecía detenerse un momento, lo suficiente para avanzar en sentido opuesto hacia el espacio, pero luego todo volvía a girar con rapidez.

—No lo están consiguiendo —Brown mordió sus palabras con rabia y frustración—, todavía mantenemos el curso de colisión con la costa occidental del pacífico. Los cohetes no consiguen movernos lo suficiente. ¿Qué está sucediendo allá?

—La tracción de gravedad nos está inmovilizando, estamos perdiendo la órbita —dijo Anastasia, en su rostro se reflejaron los tonos dorados de los rápidos destellos que empezaban a cruzar frente a la ventana—. La temperatura exterior aumenta con rapidez —apretó los labios y se los mordió antes de susurrar como si fuera una condena de muerte—. Entrando en la barrera de resistencia atmosférica…

—¡Estamos cayendo! —gritó Anderson, escupiendo sangre de sus heridas—. ¡Directo al infierno! ¡Todos juntos, todos nos iremos al demonio!

Su risa demente fue acompañado del estridente crujido de la nave.

—Debimos arrojarlo al espacio —dijo Brown con desprecio.

— _Da!_ —respondió Anastasia, sin despegar los ojos de los monitores—… Irvin, ¿qué esperas? —susurró empuñando las manos—. ¡Irvin, no te rindas!

Los monitores dieron una señal de alarma.

—¿Qué sucede?... ¡Qué demonios! —se quejó Brown—. Alguien está alterando el programa de los cohetes, no tengo control sobre el sistema.

— _Kak?!_ —Anastasia accionó varios botones en el panel, mirando uno de los monitores—… Oh, es Irvin, ha cancelado el programa anterior y… ¿quiere disparar un único impulso?

Estaban por caer de la termosfera, una gran zona alrededor del planeta, bajo los seiscientos noventa kilómetros de altura, la capa donde orbitaban satélites y transbordadores espaciales. Se inclinaban rápidamente, a punto de cruzar la «línea de Kármán», la separación entre la atmósfera y el espacio exterior, a apenas cien kilómetros de altitud, el lugar donde se producían las aureolas boreales. Una vez que la cruzaran se encontrarían en la mesósfera, la capa hasta donde llegaban la mayoría de los cuerpos espaciales que caían en la Tierra, y que luego se evaporaban por el calor, por la fricción que sufrían a tan altas velocidades con las partículas de aire de la atmósfera.

Brown sonrió, comprendió, como debieron hacerlo sus compañeros en la estación, que no les quedaba tiempo más que para un único intento. Él también pondría de su parte tratando de maniobrar el transbordador hasta el último momento, para forzar el ángulo de caída de la estación espacial a moverse, y así obligarla a caer lejos de las costas, en mitad del Pacífico, aunque tal esfuerzo costara su única oportunidad de acomodar el transbordador antes del descenso y salvar sus vidas.

—Ese novio tuyo tiene que estar loco… —dijo Brown—. Me agrada.

Anastasia sonrió.

—En realidad es mi prometido —dijo, con los ojos chispeantes de alegría y también orgullo.

Fueron interrumpidos por un nuevo sacudón.

—Aquí viene —anunció Robert—. Espero que, lo que hagan, lo hagan bien esta vez; es nuestra última oportunidad.

Anastasia miró los monitores sin siquiera parpadear.

—¡Caeremos sobre los chinos y los calcinaremos a todos! —Anderson comenzó a canturrear extasiado, siguiendo una melodía tonta y pegajosa—. _¡Seremos héroes, todos nosotros! ¡Unos malditos héroes, oh, sí, héroes!_

—Juro que lo mataré —susurró Robert Brown accionando botones del panel de control. Luego se acomodó tomando la palanca de control—. Si salimos de esto lo mataré con mis propias manos.

— _¡Oh, héroes, sí, malditos héroes! ¡A los comunistas de ojos rasgados vamos a quemar!_

— _Niet!_ —replicó Anastasia revisando los indicadores de combustible y altura—. Ese _svin'ya_ es mío —apretó una mano haciendo sonar los nudillos con auténtico odio.

El remezón fue más fuerte, y luego no cesó como antes, sino que se mantuvo, haciendo temblar todo el transbordador. Los destellos dorados y rojos del exterior se hicieron más intensos, cada vez más rápidos, cubriendo del todo la ventana.

—Estamos alcanzando los ciento diez kilómetros de altura —indicó Anastasia—. Ya llegamos a la ventana de reentrada, ha cambiado la inclinación, ¡estamos cayendo!

—¡¿Qué están esperando?! —gritó Brown impaciente. El sudor en su rostro reflejaba los destellos dorados de fuera. Su mano, temblorosa por las heridas, se mantenía aferrada mucho más fuerte que antes a la palanca de control. Estaba tan nervioso, que al primer sonido accionaría los cohetes del transbordador, sin esperar la indicación del nuevo programa que les hizo llegar Irvin por el sistema—… Vamos, ya estamos adentro de la atmósfera, ¡¿por qué rayos tardan tanto?!

Por la ventana vieron que la estación junto con ellos, al comenzar a entrar en la mesósfera, detuvo su rápida rotación, y la Tierra quedó de costado a un lado de las ventanillas. El fuego comenzaba a recorrer de lado a lado el frente de la nave.

—Esto es… muy malo —se quejó Anastasia.

— _¡Todos seremos héroes! ¡Los más grandes héroes!_

—¡Cierra el maldito pico, Anderson! —ordenó Brown.

—Ven y hazme callar si quieres —Anderson lanzó una risotada—. Todos estamos muertos ya, pero yo seré recordado como un héroe que destruyó al enemigo… _¡Seré un héroe! ¡El más famoso héroe!_

Robert Brown masculló una maldición.

—¡Brown, el monitor, Irvin ha comenzado el conteo!

—Ya era hora —Brown contó mentalmente los segundos que quedaban según la pantalla.

Anastasia susurró el contador, sin darse cuenta de que lo hacía en ruso.

— _Dyé-vyet, vó-syem, syem, shest, pyat…_

— _¡Tendré un lugar de honor, más allá de la colina!_

—Vamos… —Robert apretó los dientes haciéndolos crujir.

— _… chye-tý-rye, tri, dva, a-dín_ —Anastasia enterró las uñas afirmándose de los posabrazos del asiento—. ¡Enciende!

—Oh, Dios, protégenos —susurró Brown y disparó los cohetes siguiendo las indicaciones de la computadora.

Todo el transbordador se quejó como si fuera a hacerse añicos en cualquier momento, inclinándose al avanzar hasta quedar de cabeza sobre la superficie de la Tierra, mientras las llamas lo rodearon por completo junto con la estación a la que estaba unido.

.

.

Ya era demasiado tarde para preparar alguna evacuación en Beijing, sería imposible movilizar a tantas personas en tan poco tiempo. Las sirenas en la ciudad se escuchaban con mucha fuerza, los civiles eran guiados por oficiales y soldados a los refugios habilitados por el gobierno. Pero todos sabían que sería una esperanza efímera.

.

Akane se quedó paralizada mirando como en trance las imágenes que aparecían en la televisión. Ni siquiera podía sentir el contacto de Kasumi afirmándola por los hombros. Todos en la sala de la casa Tendo contuvieron el aliento.

En la televisión había un seguimiento en vivo de la Estación Espacial Internacional captada desde uno de los telescopios de la Tierra. Era apenas un pequeño punto luminoso, casi invisible sobre el fondo celeste, con una pésima definición, pero se tornó más visible al explotar en un intenso destello. La voz del periodista explicó con seriedad que se trataba del ingreso a la atmósfera de la estación espacial, tan brillante que era capaz de hacerse ver en pleno día, dejando una larga estela luminosa, como si fuera una estrella fugaz.

Los labios de Akane temblaron y ni siquiera pudo susurrar ese nombre. Sintió que su corazón también se paralizaba durante esos sofocantes y eternos segundos, imaginando lo que Ranma debía estar viviendo en ese momento, allá arriba, siendo rodeado por el fuego. Un sollozo escapó de su boca y se ahogó en llanto, sin poder decir nada, solamente en su mente resonaba aquel nombre:

«¡Ranma!»…

.

.

FIN

.

.

Nota de autora: Muchas gracias a todos por leer, especialmente a: **Caro-azuul** , **Zagashi** , **Haruri Saotome** , **Saritanimelove** , **Maat Sejmet.**

Palabras en ruso:

 _Kak?!_ : ¡¿Cómo?!

 _Niet!_ : ¡No!

 _Svin'ya_ : Puerco.

 _Dyé-vyet_ : Nueve.

 _Vó-syem_ : Ocho.

 _Syem_ : Siete.

 _Shest_ : Seis.

 _Pyat_ : Cinco.

 _chye-tý-rye_ : Cuatro.

 _Tri_ : Tres.

 _Dva_ : Dos.

 _A-dín_ : Uno.

Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	171. Héroes

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **Héroes**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

Los paneles solares fueron los primeros en retorcerse como si fueran papel quemado, aplastándose contra la estructura principal. Los módulos que ya estaban dañados chirriaron dejando estelas de fuego al ir desintegrándose por trozos; el fuego entró por los agujeros abiertos comenzando a calcinar todo lo que encontró a su paso, y como una cuchilla caliente sobre la mantequilla, abrió nuevas brechas por donde escaparon estelas rojas y doradas. Las llamaradas entraron en los módulos y chocaron contra las esclusas que Ranma había cerrado, quemándolas por fuera. El metal y los componentes adosados a las paredes, se erosionaron como la arena cuando le pasa el agua encima. La pared que rodeaba la primera esclusa cedió y el metal, casi hecho líquido, se retorció. La esclusa cedió y cayó, el fuego avanzó hacia la siguiente compuerta.

Desde el exterior podía verse a toda la estación comprimiéndose, rodeada por las llamas, dejando una estela como si fuera un cometa, mientras los módulos se aplastaban unos contra otros. El transbordador, unido a la manga, de cabeza en aquel momento, quedaba resguardado del fuego, al menos por el momento, gracias a la sombra que le proporcionaba la estación; pero se estremecía en su intento de arrastrar a toda la estructura con los cohetes. La manga espacial que lo unía a la estación amenazaba con desprenderse en cualquier momento.

Los propulsores de la estación ya no necesitaban mantener la rotación estable, por el roce de la atmósfera los giros habían sido casi anulados. Usando toda la energía que les quedaba, Ranma empujó, ayudando al transbordador, intentando que la inclinación de la caída fuera menor, en una guerra por ganar terreno. A más de cuarenta mil kilómetros por hora, cada minúsculo movimiento podía alterar en miles de kilómetros el punto de impacto en la superficie; cada grado que consiguieran disminuir de la inclinación podía ser la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte de billones de personas.

—Un poco más, dame un poco más… —susurró Ranma.

Sudaba dentro del traje espacial, presionando con fuerza la palanca, tratando no solo de que la estación avanzara hacia el oriente de la Tierra para que no cayera en China, tampoco en Japón si sus planes quedaban a medio camino; sino que también intentaba que no se despedazara por las fuerzas que tiraban y empujaban en todas direcciones. Era un cálculo muy difícil de hacer, más si la única guía que tenía era el modelo que Irvin iba programando casi en tiempo real. Ambos estaban apostando, trabajando como uno solo, con apenas unos segundos de diferencia entre lo que uno calculaba y lo que el otro, con destreza, conseguía maniobrar.

Nunca en su vida Ranma se imaginó que estaría «pilotando un meteorito» en picada, y era un verdadero infierno.

Todo el módulo estaba iluminado de rojo por el fuego que rodeaba las ventanillas, y el intenso calor que se dejaba sentir en el interior. Los trajes espaciales estaban diseñados para soportar cambios muy bruscos de temperatura, pero estaban perdiendo esa batalla. Los dos hombres se sentían como si estuvieran sumergidos en aguas termales y además dentro de un sauna, aplastados, soportando una presión altísima que los tenía al borde de perder el conocimiento.

—Cuidado, puedes perderla —advirtió Irvin mirando los datos de la pantalla—. Si la fuerzas demasiado…

—No tenemos otra opción, ¡tendrá que aguantar!

—¡Bien! Pero recuerda que mientras más fuerces a la estación a dejar el ángulo de reentrada, la temperatura subirá como el demonio.

—¿Y no es lo que queremos? ¿Que esta cosa se funda? —preguntó Ranma.

—¡A esta altitud ya no se evaporará del todo!... —dijo Irvin en seguida, luego se pasó la lengua por los labios resecos—. Calculo apenas un treinta a un cuarenta por ciento.

—¿Y el resto podría…?

—A esta velocidad eso bastará para borrar la mitad de China, o medio Japón, no podemos dejarla caer como está. Todavía no… —dijo Irvin—.Ten cuidado, Ranma, tenemos que vivir lo suficiente para conseguir que se hunda en el océano. Luego… ya veremos.

—¡Ya lo sé, maldita sea!

Al tocar uno de los paneles, Irvin se dio cuenta, con temor, de que humeaba al contacto del guante espacial. A su lado, Ranma movió la mano alrededor de la palanca y notó que el plástico negro que la cubría comenzaba a pegársele a la mano como si fuera _anko_ caliente.

La estación no tenía un escudo térmico como el de un transbordador espacial, porque nunca estuvo diseñada para cruzar la atmósfera. Además del daño externo, la temperatura comenzaba a subir allí de manera alarmante, y si el ángulo de entrada a la atmósfera era el correcto, la temperatura externa bordearía los mil trescientos grados celsius. Pero de no ser así, la temperatura fácilmente podría alcanzar los tres mil grados.

—Nueve, diez, diez y medio —Irvin se agarró de la silla sintiendo la emoción hervir en sus venas—, ¡once, doce, trece grados en total!... _Aye!_

—¿Lo conseguimos? —preguntó Ranma casi sin aire.

—¡Directo al Océano Pacífico! —Irvin gritó de pura alegría, como si su adorado Celtic F.C. hubiera hecho otra anotación a los perdedores del Ranger F.C.

.

.

—¡Lo hicimos! —exclamó Brown extasiado—. ¡En tu cara, imbécil! —dijo girando apenas el cuello hacia atrás, sonriendo al ahora mudo George Anderson.

—Irvin… —Anastasia se llevó los dedos a los labios, mirando hacia el exterior—, ¡hay que hacer algo! —se impulsó en el asiento como si quisiera levantarse.

—¡Alto! —Brown la detuvo antes de que ella soltara el seguro de su cinturón—. No puedes ir, ya no queda tiempo.

—Pero Irvin y Saotome… ellos pueden volver ahora, y…

Brown apretó los dientes. Anastasia cedió por completo a sus emociones y por un momento parecía que no iba a escuchar razones.

—Lo lamento, Belova, pero a estas alturas el camino entre el transbordador y la sala de control de la estación debe ser un infierno —musito.

—Pero…

—Recuerda el daño estructural —dijo y en ese momento los sacudió otro fuerte estremecimiento. Su rostro se iluminó por el fulgor rojo y dorado de la ventana—. Sabes tan bien como yo que la estación no estaba sellada. El fuego debe haber entrado en este momento, y ellos deben estar encerrados en el módulo de control.

—¡Entonces debemos hacer algo! —insistió Anastasia—. Están vivos, ¡vivos!

—¿Es que no te das cuenta?... Si abren siquiera la esclusa del módulo de control se incinerarán al instante, no podrían salir. Afuera debe haber más de dos mil grados, los trajes espaciales apenas soportan un máximo de cincuenta grados, quizás doscientos, con suerte. ¿Crees que tengan alguna posibilidad de llegar hasta aquí?

—Yo no…

—Les diste una oportunidad —le recordó Brown mirándola a los ojos—, lo mejor que pueden hacer ahora es quedarse allí y rogar a Dios que sobrevivan lo suficiente hasta cruzar la mesósfera. Entonces…

Anastasia le devolvió la mirada y parpadeó, como si no entendiera ninguna de sus palabras. Todo lo que sabía era que Irvin vivía todavía a unos pocos metros y que ella lograría sobrevivir, pero él…

Belova apretó los labios hasta volverlos una sola línea.

.

.

Genma Saotome se levantó de golpe del suelo donde estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas y salió al patio como una exhalación; deteniéndose en la engawa de la casa, se llevó el puño a la boca y respiró agitado, inhalando por la nariz y soltando el aire por la boca a resoplidos desesperados. No podía soportarlo, no podía seguir viendo la televisión, presenciando en vivo y en directo la muerte de su único hijo.

«¿Este es mi castigo, Kami-sama? ¿Acaso mis errores son tan grandes que será mi hijo el que los pague?», pensó.

Se tomó con la mano de uno de los postes de madera que sostenían el techo.

— _La Estación Espacial Internacional está entrando ahora en la atmósfera —_ decía el periodista que debía aparecer en vivo en todo momento, conduciendo el programa más macabro que llegaría a ver Japón en su historia.

Se continuaban proyectando las imágenes que daba uno de los telescopios, mientras en un pequeño cuadrado en la esquina inferior izquierda de la pantalla estaba el rostro estupefacto del presentador del programa, con la frente perlada de sudor, tan pendiente de las imágenes como los espectadores.

— _Lamentablemente solo nos queda esperar que la tragedia suceda —_ decía con la voz gastada, debido a las horas que habían transcurrido en que había estado siempre al aire—. _Según los expertos, es solo cuestión de minutos para el impacto. Nuestros colegas de la televisión china informan que la evacuación de los ciudadanos a los refugios en la ciudad de Beijing ya está muy avanzada. Aquí en nuestro país se está trabajando para poner a salvo a todas las personas en las ciudades costeras…_

Genma dio un puñetazo en el pilar de madera que removió la estructura y también hizo vibrar el piso de la casa. Nodoka levantó los ojos llorosos del pañuelo y giró la cabeza para observar la espalda encorvada de su esposo, y supo que sufría, en silencio, como sufren los hombres Saotome.

—Tío Genma —comentó Nabiki con lástima, a un lado de Nodoka.

—Todos compartimos la misma pena, Nabiki —dijo Nodoka colocando una mano encima de la suya.

— _Repetimos que las zonas que se pueden ver más afectadas por la caída de la estación espacial —_ continuaba el periodista— _son las occidentales, que dan hacia… ¡oh! ¿Qué es esto? —_ se interrumpió de pronto; Akane, que no había despegado los ojos de la pantalla, abrió la boca en un pequeño grito.

—¡¿Qué está ocurriendo?! —demandó saber, irguiéndose, aunque nadie podía darle una respuesta.

— _Según… según parece, la estación espacial se ha dividido en dos… ¿es posible que esto esté ocurriendo?... Sí, sí, ustedes lo han visto. Nuestros expertos nos explican que lo que ocurre es que el transbordador espacial acoplado a la estación se ha separado. Están tomando direcciones diferentes… Podemos… al parecer —_ continuó el periodista, desviando los ojos alternadamente de los monitores donde veía lo que ocurría, a los asistentes detrás de cámara, y a la pequeña pantalla donde se iban escribiendo los datos que él debía transmitirle al público. Gruesas gotas de sudor bajaban por los lados de su rostro _—… Al parecer la estación espacial ha cambiado su trayectoria, ya no podemos decir que caerá en Beijing._

Genma volteó de pronto al escuchar las palabras en la televisión, dio un paso dentro de la sala nuevamente.

— _No podemos confirmar esta información, pero la estación está tomando otra dirección. ¿Podríamos pensar que los astronautas a bordo lo han hecho para salvar la vida de millones… ¡no!, billones de personas?... La JAXA… no, la JAXA aún no nos da datos precisos sobre en qué lugar caería ahora la estación espacial, pero nuestros expertos aventuran que podría ser en algún punto del Océano Pacífico, lo que podría reducir enormemente los daños… Atención, se nos acaba de informar que el gobierno ha ordenado la evacuación preventiva de las costas del Pacífico a lo largo de toda la nación…_

—Oh, Ranma… —sollozó Nodoka—. Fue nuestro Ranma, estoy segura de que Ranma ha intentado salvarlos a todos.

—Ranma… —susurró muy bajo Genma Saotome, y Nodoka se acercó a él tomándole la mano.

—Nuestro Ranma es un héroe —sentenció la mujer, para luego romper a llorar nuevamente.

Genma, con delicadeza, la envolvió en un abrazo.

—Pero… entonces, ¿qué ocurrirá? —preguntó Nabiki incrédula—. ¿Y el transbordador? Espero que logren salvarse, pero… ¿quiénes van dentro?

—Todos… espero —comentó Kasumi con voz suave y preocupada.

—Ranma… —Akane tomó aire y se esforzó por hablar encima del llanto que le contraía la garganta— Ranma… tiene que ir en ese transbordador… Por favor… Ranma…

Nabiki y Kasumi intercambiaron una mirada preocupada por encima de la cabeza de Akane.

.

.

Ranma Saotome echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Irvin McGray dejó caer los hombros, como si hubiera recobrado el alma. El ambiente se distorsionaba por el calor que los rodeaba, estaban empapados de su propio sudor. Ivin abrió los ojos y miró los monitores. Se enderezó impaciente.

—¡¿Qué están esperando para desacoplarse?! —soltó.

—Deben estar esperándonos —Ranma miró hacia la esclusa del módulo de control, a través de la pequeña ventanilla de la puerta se podía ver una intensa luz, como si fuera el mismísimo sol—. No podemos llegar… Tienen que irse ahora.

Irvin asintió. Gruñendo maldiciones como buen escocés, presionó las teclas y dio inicio a una secuencia que tenía preparada de antemano. Se detuvo con el dedo encima de la tecla cuando el mensaje de advertencia apareció en la pantalla. Miró a Ranma.

Ranma le devolvió la mirada y asintió.

—Todavía no me doy por vencido —agregó luego.

—Yo tampoco —respondió Irvin—, pero no dejaré que Anastasia muera en vano.

—Hazlo —Ranma sonrió—, en tu lugar lo haría.

—Gracias, amigo.

Irvin presionó la tecla. En la pantalla apareció un mensaje dentro de una gran y brillante barra roja:

«MANGA ESPACIAL DESACOPLADA».

.

.

—Lo lamento, Belova, de verdad… —una fuerte sacudida interrumpió las palabras de Robert Brown—. ¡¿Qué rayos sucede ahora?!

Anastasia regresó rápidamente los ojos al monitor.

—No… —susurró y un nuevo remezón más fuerte que antes los sacudió, hasta hacer saltar con violencia todo lo que había dentro de la cabina—… Irvin.

—Se ha desacoplado la manga —dijo Robert Brown, incrédulo.

Rápidamente aferró con fuerza la palanca de control y con la otra mano accionó los botones de los cohetes secundarios. Sabía que a esa altitud ya habían perdido demasiado tiempo, y sería muy difícil recobrar la posición correcta y el ángulo necesario de entrada para que el transbordador no se calcinara también en el descenso. Pero la enorme estación espacial los escudaba contra el golpe directo del calor, dándoles la oportunidad que necesitaban para reacomodar la nave antes de apartarse de la estación. Luego Brown pensó sorprendido que eso no podía haberse tratado de un golpe de suerte, ¿sería parte del plan de McGray proteger al transbordador con la estación? Miró repentinamente a Anastasia. ¿McGray la estaba protegiendo a ella?

—Irvin… —repitió Anastasia palideciendo aún más.

—Tu novio y Saotome nos acaban de salvar la vida —murmuró, sin desconcentrarse de su labor de retomar el rumbo del transbordador—. Lo lamento.

—¡No! ¡Irvin!... Irvin…

Robert Brown amentó la potencia de los cohetes.

El transbordador espacial giró, y luego mantuvo la punta ligeramente inclinada hacia arriba, ladeándose un poco, escapando de la sombra de la estación, sacudiéndose al recibir de frente el golpe de calor del roce con la atmósfera. Luego fue apartándose a cada segundo de la estación espacial, que siguió su descenso como un asteroide directo hacia la superficie azul del planeta.

.

.

FIN

.

.

Nota de autora: Falta poco, muy poco, ¿ustedes qué creen que vaya a ocurrir? :O

 _Anko_ es la pasta de porotos dulces que se usa tradicionalmente para rellenar los postres en Japón.

 **Yui-3000** : Bueno, siempre hay espacio para que ocurra un milagro, ¿o no? ;) Besos.

 **Caro-azuul** : Al menos una cosa buena pasó, ¿no?, los del transbordador van a salvarse. Te mando besos.

 **Saritanimelove** : Bueno, si no has leído el manga, te lo recomiendo completamente, es muy divertido, no te vas a arrepentir. Gracias por leer, y aún te falta mucho por continuar leyendo, hay varias sagas esperándote, y que me encantó escribir; ojalá también las disfrutes. Besos para vos.

 **Haruri Saotome** : Falta poco para que termine, pero odio decir que seguirá así, estrujando el corazón en cada escena. Lo lamento, espero que igual disfrutes. Besos.

 **Rosefe-123** : Tomaré en cuenta tu pedido, a mí tampoco me gusta que Ranma y Akane estén separados. Saludos.

 **Guest** : Sí, resultó bastante larga, aunque no lo tenía planeado así; pero es una forma diferente de escribir que también estoy practicando. De todas formas, queda muy poco para que terminen y vendrán otras historias que espero que te gusten más. Muchos saludos para vos.

 **Akai27** : Así es, momentos decisivos y muy álgidos. Quedan los últimos instantes y te puedo adelantar que seguirá como hasta ahora, en un completo drama y con la incertidumbre hasta el final ;_; Besos para vos.

 **Maat Sejmet** : Y solo sigo angustiándote, no sé si llorar o reírme de nervios jeje. Besos.

Muchas gracias a todos por leer. Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	172. Milagro

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **Milagro**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

Ranma Saotome suspiró. Irvin McGray se relajó en el asiento. Los cinturones bien ajustados eran lo único que impedía que salieran disparados alrededor del módulo, como el resto de los equipos. El resplandor que entraba por las ventanillas era tan intenso que tuvieron que bajar los visores negros de sus cascos para protegerse los ojos. Sentían en sus cuerpos una presión varias veces superior a la gravedad normal, producto de la caída, mucho más intensa que la más alta y demente montaña rusa.

Cada estremecimiento hacía que sus interiores se revolvieran, giraban como si se encontraran dentro de un balón de fútbol durante un intenso partido. Los monitores indicaban la velocidad y la altitud cambiando cada vez más rápido debido a la aceleración. El eje que indicaba la estabilidad se movía enloquecido.

La estación espacial se había comprimido convirtiéndose en una bola de metal ardiendo, rodeada de una lluvia de fragmentos como pequeñas estrellas fugaces. Algunos trozos se desprendían en estallidos de fuego y metal fundido, formándose más estelas a su alrededor, que luego explotaban en fragmentos todavía más pequeños, hasta desintegrarse por el intenso calor.

Tal como lo habían calculado, al cambiar el ángulo de caída, la estación espacial encontró mayor resistencia en la atmósfera, haciendo que su estructura comenzara a desintegrarse más rápido después de comprimirse. Lo que quedaba de los paneles solares se desprendió; el módulo del laboratorio se abrió en dos, estallando en una poderosa llamarada; los dormitorios se rasgaron por un costado y el fuego los inundó de lado a lado. Un tercio de la estación se partió separándose del cuerpo principal, como si la hubiera cortado un cuchillo encendido; la otra parte se alejó rápidamente, girando sin control, rodeado de fragmentos encendidos que chocaron entre sí. Al alejarse, el fuego comenzó a descascarar al trozo más pequeño parte por parte; el metal que antes lo protegía ahora se desprendía como los pétalos de una rosa muerta, quedando atrás, entre explosiones de llamas que sacudían toda la estructura.

.

.

—Ra… n… ma… —aferrado con todas sus fuerzas del asiento, Irvin apenas podía hablar—, no lo conse… consegui… remos…

Ranma apretó los dientes. Sentía que la sangre subía y bajaba por su cuerpo, de los pies a la cabeza, y de nuevo a los pies. Daban tantos giros con tanta rapidez que había perdido por completo la noción de arriba y abajo. Y tan caliente estaba el interior, que el traje ya casi no podía protegerlos, sentía que el agua que recorría la capa de sus trajes que estaba hecha para controlar la temperatura corporal, se calentaba hasta hervir.

—¡Ranma!... Si… no sobrevivo… tú…

—Irvin… yo tampoco… podré… sobre… vivir… —intentó responder Ranma, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para hablar.

—Ah… es… cierto…

Irvin creyó escuchar una corta risa de Ranma y no pudo evitar sonreír.

—¡Aguanta!… Un poco… más… —escuchó a su amigo dándole ánimos.

Por momentos las fuerzas que tiraban de sus cuerpos los aplastaban contra los asientos quitándoles el aliento, y luego sentían que los jalaban en la dirección opuesta, hasta creer que los cinturones se enterrarían en la piel cortando el traje espacial. Cambiaban de una a otra tan bruscamente que no sabían cuándo respirar o dejar de hacerlo, para no sentir más dolor.

Ranma abrió un ojo. Miró la altitud. La temperatura seguía subiendo a medida que la velocidad disminuía por culpa de la fricción.

—Altitud… ochenta y cinco… kilómetros —dijo Ranma, y cerró los ojos recostando la cabeza atrás, apretando los dientes para soportar la presión.

Irvin entreabrió los ojos. Su nariz sangraba, su cuerpo ya estaba dañado desde antes por culpa de la baja presión que había sufrido cuando estuvo vagando en el espacio.

—Temperatura… más de dos mil… quinientos… grados… —jadeó un momento para recuperar la voz—. Pero… podría ser más… el marcador dejó de… funcionar… ¡Agh! —también echó la cabeza atrás—. No vamos a… conseguirlo… ¡No vamos a…!

Irvin guardó silencio y cerró la boca, no porque quisiera, sino porque la presión y el dolor de su cuerpo le impedían seguir hablando.

Los ojos de Ranma recorrieron los paneles y luego miró hacia la ventanilla, todo estaba teñido de rojo y dorado. Miró hacia Irvin, inclinando con dificultad la cabeza. Su amigo estaba agotado, al borde de la inconciencia, no tenía el entrenamiento físico que él había tenido desde pequeño, y aquella situación ya había superado toda resistencia posible incluso para un astronauta preparado. Aún así, el escocés luchaba para mantenerse despierto, apretando la silla con los guantes de astronauta tan fuerte que parecía le iba a arrancar un trozo.

Entonces Ranma también lo comprendió, no lo conseguirían.

.

.

—Ranma…

Akane suspiró su nombre agarrándose la blusa sobre el pecho, arrugándola con fuerza, pendiente de las imágenes de la televisión. Tan concentrada estaba que apenas si se acordaba de respirar, esperando pronto saber alguna noticia de su esposo.

—Ranma, te lo suplico… No te atrevas a dejarme sola, o jamás te lo perdonaré… ¡Ranma!

.

.

 _¡Ranma!_

Ranma abrió los ojos, asustado, ¿cuánto tiempo había perdido la conciencia? Miró los indicadores del panel de control. A su lado, Irvin seguía luchando por vivir. Había sido un segundo, apenas un segundo, y creía haber visto a Akane, con su hermoso cabello corto y el vestido claro que tanto le gustaba, pero estaba asustada, pálida, con los ojos enrojecidos por las lágrimas y… lo llamaba a él. Si él moría, Akane… ¡No, no lo permitiría!

Tomó otra vez la palanca de control, que chirrió y humeó bajo su guante.

—¡Irvin!... ¡Necesito… los malditos propul… sores!

Irvin no discutió. Al igual que Ranma, extendió los brazos con dificultad, soportando las enormes fuerzas que lo tiraban de un lado al otro en el asiento, y presionó las teclas, que se hundieron como si fueran de plasticina. Pequeños trozos humeantes se pegaron a sus dedos.

Era un milagro, pero algunos sistemas todavía funcionaban.

—Nos quedan dos… Los otros dos… se perdie… ron con la otra… parte... ¿Qué… planeas?

—Salvar… nos —dijo Ranma, apenas consiguiendo sonreír. Presionó la palanca con fuerza y accionó los propulsores.

—Queda combus… tible para… apenas medio… minuto de… impulso.

Ranma apenas pudo alzar la comisura de los labios, pero lo hizo, para sonreír con arrogancia.

—Me sobrará… la mitad.

.

.

Los propulsores estallaron al encender, provocando una llamarada más fuerte del fuego que los rodeaban. Ambos estaban del mismo lado del trozo que antes se había desprendido. El impulso fue como golpear a una pelota que ya volaba a gran velocidad, solo consiguiendo darle de canto para desviar su dirección; así los cohetes hicieron que la esfera de metal encendido girara en sentido opuesto. A la vez, la inclinación de la caída se hizo más empinada, aumentando su velocidad.

—¿Qué haces… Ranma? —preguntó Irvin con voz pastosa.

—Vamos a… cruzar… la maldita… mesósfera… antes de que… nos evapo…remos.

Irvin gruñó, pero asintió comprendiendo el plan, aunque Ranma no podía ver ese gesto.

—Aumentan… do la… velocidad —dijo el escocés leyendo los monitores—, altitud de… setenta… kilómetros.

La estructura crujió, Ranma siguió manipulando la palanca, intentando que ese trozo pequeño de la estación cayera lo más rápido posible, dirigiéndola únicamente con los ojos puestos en los indicadores.

—¿Cómo…? —Irvin consiguió enderezarse. De pronto sintió… ¿frío?

—Giré el módulo y estabilice nuestra caída, para que este lugar estuviera en la cola —replicó Ranma jadeando por el esfuerzo—. Así nos cubrimos del calor usando como escudo el resto de esta chatarra —agregó.

Irvin sonrió. ¿De dónde habría aprendido ese truco de usar el resto de la estructura como un escudo de calor? Así solo les llegaba el fuego del roce por los costados, disminuyendo mucho su intensidad.

—Sesenta y cuatro kilómetros —indicó Irvin—, estamos por alcanzar la estratósfera… ¿Lo logramos?... ¡Lo logramos!

—Sí… ¡Sí! —exclamó Ranma.

De pronto un brusco estremecimiento los sacudió y escucharon algo que bien podría haber sido el gruñido de un gigante.

—… ¿No? —agregó Ranma, ya no tan confiado.

Las barras de la estructura comenzaron a doblarse hacia el interior, los vidrios reforzados de las ventanillas se trizaron de arriba hasta abajo.

—¡Va a colapsar! —dijo Irvin.

—No tendremos otra oportunidad, ¡debemos salir ahora! —gritó Ranma.

Soltó el cinturón y se fue contra el techo de espaldas. Irvin lo imitó, cayendo en el techo a su lado. Ambos giraron, como si ese fuera el suelo, y gatearon hacia la salida. Los metales se seguían doblando hacia adentro, como si la presión los estuviera comprimiendo.

—¡Cuidado!

Irvin se lanzó sobre Ranma empujándolo a un costado. El piso sobre ellos se abrió, atravesado por el resto de otro módulo, que entró y se clavó en el techo, justo donde antes habían estado, dividiendo el módulo de control en dos. Acurrucados en el techo, como si fuera su nuevo suelo, miraron cómo las ventanillas estallaron al doblarse el marco que las soportaba. Una llamarada de calor entró, calcinando al momento las sillas, monitores, teclados y todo el resto del lugar. El trozo de módulo que había entrado les sirvió de muro contra las llamaradas, pero la temperatura dentro subió rápidamente, más intensa que antes, y sintieron que se asfixiaban en el interior de sus trajes, sin poder respirar. El techo que pisaban se dobló haciéndolos rodar.

—¡Maldición!

—¡Resiste, Ranma! —exclamó McGray.

De pronto el calor se calmó. Miraron hacia la ventanilla abierta y ya no vieron el dorado y el rojo del fuego de la fricción, sino que, tan rápido como el fuego entró, todo se escarchó, hasta sus trajes, porque había ingresado un aire intenso y glacial que los golpeó, tirándolos contra el fondo del módulo. Todo el piso, las paredes y hasta el techo se deformaron por completo, y luego se desprendió gran parte de la pared.

El módulo se abrió por un costado, los restos giraban sin control, y ellos, todavía en el interior agrietado y rasgado, se agarraron a lo que quedaba de las barras del techo. El aire golpeaba con violencia cada rincón y alrededor de sus cuerpos. Por la velocidad al caer a esa altura, que era de una fuerza descomunal, los trozos de metal de esa parte de la estación chocaban entre sí al caer.

Giraban sin control. A través de los grandes agujeros podían ver el cielo negro dando vueltas, dividido con una línea muy curvada en el horizonte de otro cielo más azulado, y después, apenas por una pequeña franja que se insinuaba tras cada giro, una inmensidad azul con manchas blancas que debían ser las nubes que todavía estaban muy por debajo de ellos.

—¡Ranma! —gritó Irvin—. ¡Estamos en la estratósfera!... ¡En la estratósfera!... ¡Estamos vivos!... ¡Vivos!

—¡¿Y ahora qué?! —respondió Ranma también gritando para hacerse escuchar, porque incluso los comunicadores fallaban y producían una gran estática.

—Debemos alejarnos de lo que queda de la estación, si caemos con ella será el fin… ¡Tenemos que saltar!

—¿Aquí? ¡¿A más de sesenta kilómetros?!... Todavía estamos a demasiada altitud.

—Podemos hacerlo —aseguró Irvin—. Un idiota ya lo hizo antes a casi cuarenta kilómetros desde un globo aerostático, no estamos tan lejos…

—¡Estamos a casi sesenta kilómetros de altura! —se quejó Ranma, con el rostro brillando de sudor.

—¿Y?... Ya venimos cayendo desde el espacio, sesenta kilómetros de altura no son nada —Irvin, nervioso, rio de su chiste—. ¡Anastasia nos confió los paracaídas para un salto HALO! Ella creyó en nosotros, ¡debemos usarlos ahora o morir, es nuestra única posibilidad!... De todos modos íbamos a morir, ¿no?

Ranma resopló.

—¡¿Han sido usados antes?! —preguntó, sin saber si lo que temblaba era el módulo o su propio cuerpo.

Irvin negó con la cabeza, mordiéndose los labios.

—Maldición —murmuró Ranma.

Ambos se arrastraron, aferrándose como podían entre giro y giro del destrozado módulo de control, agarrándose con fuerza de los restos del techo, intentando llegar a una de las grandes aberturas de la pared.

Sería el salto en paracaídas más osado y estúpido de la historia.

.

.

FIN

.

.

AVISO IMPORTANTE: Desde que empecé a publicar "El año de la felicidad", esta página me ha dado problemas, a veces para actualizar, a veces para poder subir los capítulos al doc manager; también con las alertas, y hasta con los reviews, donde parece que tengo por ahí algunos perdidos que nunca pude ver.

Hoy me salió un anuncio como si yo fuera spammer, y no me deja subir nuevo capítulo, ni editar el summary de la historia ni nada. No sé a cuento de qué sale esa alerta, porque ni siquiera he subido diferentes capítulos en un corto período de tiempo (digamos horas o minutos); pero en fin. No sé cuándo se va a solucionar o si podré subir este capítulo el día que corresponde (sábado 22 de julio), pero si no lo logro es por culpa de la página.

Si llegara a volver a pasar, o si esperan capítulo y ven que no lo subo, busquen la historia en wattpad porque allí sigo actualizando paralelamente sin complicaciones, siempre pueden ir a leer los capítulos ahí. También estén atentos a **Fantasy Fiction Estudios** en facebook porque ahí daremos cualquier información.

De una manera o de otra, mientras pueda escribirlos, los capítulos se publicarán: un fic al día durante un año.

Gracias. Y ahora los dejo con las notas y las respuestas a reviews.

Nota de autora: Bueno, ya no sufran, aún queda una oportunidad para Irvin y Ranma.

HALO son las iniciales para High Altitud Low Operture (gran altura baja apertura), que se refiere a un salto en paracaídas a muy grandes alturas. Es practicado por el ejército, y en caso de emergencia también debe ser posible realizarlo por astronautas a mitad de un despegue, hasta cierta altura. El récord lo tiene un deportista extremo que lo consiguió a los treinta y ocho kilómetros de altura aproximadamente.

 **Camuchis** : Hola, ¿cómo andás? Bueno, aquí ya hay una posibilidad para Irvin y Ranma, y sí creo que haré sufrir mucho a Anderson, se lo merece. Gracias por leer, y cuídate vos también. Besos.

 **Rosefe-123** : No es que me agrade que te angusties, pero sí me alegro de que te llegue la historia, eso es lo que busco. Espero que hayas disfrutado este capítulo más esperanzador. Te mando besos.

 **Haruri Saotome** : Muchas gracias, me encanta que puedas sumergirte tanto en la historia, ojalá te guste el capítulo de hoy también. Besos para vos.

 **Nanders** : Ya es mañana jeje, y aquí podés ver el capítulo, ojalá no llores, pero si llorás que sea de alegría por Irvin y Ranma, parece que las cosas ya se están solucionando para ellos. Besos.

 **Caro-azuul** : El sufrimiento no fue tanto, ¿o sí? XD, bueno, pero vendrán escenas bonitas también. Te mando besos.

 **Akai27** : Espero que de aquí en adelante sean capítulos emocionantes, pero igual lindos, y no tan angustiantes jeje. Aquí por fin Irvin y Ranma tienen una posibilidad y la aprovecharán al máximo. Te mando besos.

 **Dee-Dee Zednem** : No te tires al piso T_T o no podrás leer cómo tratan de salvarse Irvin y Ranma :) Besos para vos.

 **Azulmitla** : Interesante pregunta, ¿y cómo nadie la había hecho antes? Esta era precisamente la carta que tenían guardada, Belova les había dado trajes espaciales que contaban con paracaídas para poder hacer el salto HALO como una última opción, si es que habían sobrevivido hasta ese momento. Gracias por leer, espero que te guste cómo será el desenlace. Besos.

 **Saritanimelove** : Espero que sigas disfrutando de tus lecturas, y aún quedan muchos capítulos por delante :) Besos.

 **Zagashi** : Claro que yo sabía desde el principio cómo podrían sobrevivir… bueno, tienen una posibilidad, ¿lo lograrán? Jeje. Espero que disfrutaras este capítulo. Besos.

Gracias a todos por leer. Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	173. Horizonte

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **Horizonte**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

Se acercaron a la pared, pegados al techo, gateando entre los metales retorcidos, que seguían crujiendo y moviéndose, amenazándolos con atraparlos en cualquier momento. La esclusa salió desprendida con parte de la pared y el aire frío los golpeó de frente, tan fuerte que casi salen disparados y tuvieron que agarrarse con firmeza de uno de los fierros doblados.

La estructura empezó a girar otra vez y las placas comenzaron a desprenderse con más violencia todavía. Irvin y Ranma se miraron, torciendo con dificultado los cuellos dentro de los cascos, y asintieron al mismo tiempo. Sin demorar más lo inevitable se deslizaron hacia el borde.

Cuando se asomaron por el agujero percibieron un brusco cambio. Si antes pensaban que el viento era fuerte durante la caída, allá afuera hasta podían escuchar el aullido del aire cuando golpeaba sus cascos, y tenían dificultad para mover los miembros ante tanta presión. Irvin miró hacia arriba y descubrió con espanto que grandes trozos de la estación caían tras ellos. Si saltaban en ese momento, los restos más grandes, rápidos y pesados, los golpearían, aplastándolos, causándoles la muerte.

Ranma entonces apuntó hacia el final de lo que quedaba del siguiente módulo, que se extendía horizontalmente hacia el cielo, ahora convertido en un largo montón de barra de metal chamuscado y retorcido que había conseguido sobrevivir a la mesósfera. Sería la oportunidad de alejarse del grueso de la estructura antes de saltar.

Se agarraron con torpeza de las barras de metal y comenzaron a avanzar, deslizando lentamente los pies y las manos, colgados de cabeza, buscando llegar hasta el final. Delante de sus rostros tenían al Océano Pacífico en toda su grandeza. Se estaban acercando cada vez más rápido a los enormes y hermosos mantos de nubes, y estaban a tal altitud que podían ver una lejana costa que seguramente era la isla de Japón.

Estaban cayendo rodeados de partes de la antigua estación, más grandes que el módulo de control, al que, al voltear la cabeza para mirar, se dieron cuenta que había desaparecido y no quedaba más que una carcasa aplastada y retorcida, chamuscada por fuera.

Mientras la estructura crujía y se estremecía, ellos soportaban, aferrados con las fuerzas que le quedaban. Por un momento temieron que la larga punta de la que pendían se desprendiera, como tantas otras partes, y terminaran aplastados por los demás fragmentos que chocaban entre sí constantemente.

Ranma seguía de cerca a Irvin, intentando no pensar en lo que veía, o el vértigo terminaría enloqueciéndolo. Se sentía prácticamente desnudo cayendo desde el espacio, a una altitud a la que jamás había llegado cuando pilotaba su avión de combate durante la guerra.

Llegaron al extremo de las barras sin contratiempo, pero todavía estaban dentro de la pila de escombros que caían como balas. Se miraron una vez más y asintieron, tendrían que arriesgarse. La punta se balanceó, se partiría en cualquier momento.

Antes de que Ranma se soltara, Irvin lo detuvo y le indicó rápidamente hacia el horizonte. Ranma abrió los ojos aterrado. Allá lejos pudieron ver una estrella fugaz tan brillante que opacaba al sol. Era la otra parte de la estación espacial, la más grande, que para su espanto no se había desintegrado lo suficiente en el cruce de la mesósfera. Estaba muy por debajo de ellos, pero tan lejos que se veía como una escena de una película de desastre; como un recordatorio del meteorito que extinguió una vez a la vida en ese planeta.

Cuando caía, las grandes nubes se abrieron como para recibirlo, y parecieron engullirlo. Por un momento lo perdieron de vista en la lejana curvatura de la Tierra, más allá de un grueso manto de nubes. Luego todo resplandeció, con tanta fuerza que iluminó el horizonte como un segundo sol; las nubes fueron barridas del cielo, empujadas hasta deshacerse, y a pesar de la altura notaron que la superficie del océano perdió su tersura. Fue lo último que pudieron ver antes de que una poderosa corriente de viento los empujara de costado, con tanta o incluso mayor fuerza que el que ya sentían en la caída. Los restos de la estación que caían con ellos se alborotaron y giraron con violencia, estrellándose entre sí. La barra de metal de la que se afirmaban se desprendió y sus manos resbalaron.

Ambos maldijeron en sus propios idiomas, con las palabrotas más fuertes que pudieron recordar. Sus cuerpos giraron sin control. Ranma veía pasar ante sus ojos los grandes restos de la estación, el océano de textura extraña, el resplandor cegador en el horizonte, una columna de humo como el de una bomba nuclear, tan grande como una torre que rozaba el espacio. Todo tan rápido que le parecía verlo a la vez. Escuchaba su fuerte respiración, sus manos y piernas no respondían por la fuerza de los vientos que le impedían moverlos, como si estuviera sumergido en concreto.

Todo a su alrededor parecía teñido por los colores rojos y anaranjados, como si el atardecer hubiera reemplazado el pleno día en el que caían. Veía incluso dos soles, uno en el cielo y el otro iluminando el horizonte del océano. Perdió todo sentido de la realidad, sentía que la cabeza le iba a estallar. Tampoco sabía nada de Irvin, entre tantos giros no podía verlo.

Estaba entregado a su destino.

Cerró los ojos.

.

.

Los abrió tras un estremecedor estallido que casi lo dejó sordo.

¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Había perdido otra vez el conocimiento?

Todo seguía girando con rapidez, no sabía si habían pasado unos segundos, unos cuantos minutos, o si ya estaba muerto hacía horas y caía directo al inframundo. El cielo era de color rojo, el océano reflejaba los tonos dorados y anaranjados del horizonte, el hongo de humo seguía estando allí. Los restos de la estación pasaban a su lado y uno enorme lo rozó, fue como si un camión a toda velocidad le hubiera rozado la nariz. Extendió los brazos todavía sintiendo una gran resistencia; hizo lo mismo con las piernas, intentando detener los giros en la caída. Otro enorme fragmento de la estación pasó por su lado, si lo hubiera tocado habría sido aplastado como una mosca, pero tuvo suerte; eso lo hizo temer por Irvin. Extendido en la caída, lo buscó moviendo la cabeza dentro del casco.

Lo encontró, mucho más abajo, casi un insignificante punto blanco reflejando los resplandores de los dos soles que tenían en ese momento, girando como él lo hacía antes, sin control alguno. Seguramente estaba inconsciente, y rodeado de trozos más grandes de la estructura que también ponían en peligro su vida si lo llegaban a golpear. Ranma tenía la oportunidad de usar sus brazos para enlentecer un poco la caída y escapar de los restos, y así salvar su vida.

Pensó un largo segundo.

Cerró los brazos y juntó las piernas, y cayó en picada ganando velocidad. Girando los hombros un poco se inclinó en la caída, evitando los restos que alcanzó por milímetros. Estaba más que loco, era un estúpido, pero habían pasado por mucho juntos como para dejarlo morir allí, tan cerca de la posible salvación.

Dos grandes mitades de módulo se cerraron alrededor de Irvin, cada vez más cerca. Iban a chocar entre sí, aplastándolo en el centro.

—¡Irvin!, ¡vamos, despierta! —suplicó Ranma, aun sabiendo que el comunicador de sus trajes no funcionaba—… ¡Irvin!

Apretó los dientes como si eso lo ayudara a caer más deprisa, presionando más fuerte los brazos contra su cuerpo y manteniendo las piernas juntas. Alcanzó uno de los grandes módulos y como si fuera un deportista extremo rozó la superficie maniobrando con los hombros, esquivando antenas y barras que zumbaron a su paso. Los dos enormes módulos se cerraron más rápidamente al final, Irvin iba a chocar en cualquier momento contra uno de ellos, o ser aplastado. Apenas quedaban unos metros de espacio alrededor del escocés.

Tan solo dos metros, los bordes de los módulos estaban por tocarse.

—¡Irvin!

Ranma lo atrapó con un clavado, rodeándolo con los brazos, cruzando entre los módulos justo antes de que estos chocaran estrepitosamente, despedazándose entre ellos. Los dos hombres giraron sin control unos momentos, pero Ranma no soltó a su compañero; trató de enderezarse en la caída pero el cuerpo de Irvin le impedía hacerlo.

Irvin abrió los ojos y descubrió un cielo enrojecido en el que se recortaba su compañero, y tras él una lluvia de metal pisándole los talones.

— _Bloody hell…_ —murmuró.

Consiguió equilibrarse como Ranma y ambos cayeron en picada, intentando inclinarse en dirección opuesta, escapando de la lluvia de metal que les seguía de cerca. Extendieron los brazos y recobraron la calma, uno muy cerca del otro. De pronto ya no sintieron la presión o la fuerza de los vientos cruzados, era como si en realidad no cayeran sino volaran, con los ojos puestos en el horizonte.

No tenían cómo saber la altitud, pero la experiencia de piloto de Ranma ya le decía que estaban a una altura normal, aunque tan rápido que seguro habían vencido la barrera del sonido. Miró a Irvin y él le alzó el pulgar. Bajo ellos los esperaba el océano.

Tiraron de los seguros en sus mochilas y los enormes paracaídas se abrieron. El tirón que sintieron en sus cuerpos al detener una caída tan rápida fue muy doloroso, como si les estuvieran arrancando los brazos desde los hombros, pero esos paracaídas estaban diseñados para las caídas de gran altura y para detener esas grandes velocidades abriéndose por partes, uno tras otro, hasta frenarlos casi por completo.

—¡Lo conseguimos! —se dijo Ranma en voz alta, como para poder llegar a creérselo—. Realmente caímos desde el espacio y logramos sobrevivir.

Con lágrimas en los ojos, Ranma rio a todo pulmón. Estaba vivo, realmente vivo, y a pocos minutos de tocar la Tierra… o el océano, que era lo mismo, ¡pero estaba vivo! Vería de nuevo a Akane y a Ranko.

A pocos metros de él, Irvin no estaba menos feliz, lanzando gritos de victoria en su poco entendible inglés, maniobrando con el paracaídas de pura felicidad.

.

.

Se hundieron con fuerza en el mar. Iban cayendo tan rápido que se sumergieron varios metros. Bajo el agua tiraron de otro seguro, soltando la parte de sus mochilas a la que estaban adheridos los paracaídas; así, sin enredarse con ellos, consiguieron flotar hasta la superficie. Por suerte tenían los cascos cerrados y todavía contaban con oxígeno, porque el océano estaba muy agitado, como si hubiera una tormenta.

Irvin y Ranma podían verse a la distancia, pero las olas subían y bajaban casi treinta metros, era como ir hasta la cumbre de una montaña para caer de golpe hasta el fondo de un valle. Ambos supusieron que eso no era normal, ese oleaje debía ser causado por la caída de los restos de la estación, en especial por el primero, que había provocado una explosión tan fuerte que seguía iluminando el cielo como si se hubiera desatado el infierno.

Tarde Ranma se dio cuenta de que todavía no era tiempo de celebrar. Sus cuerpos, tan pequeños como hormigas ante la grandeza del océano, comenzaron a bajar más y más con la marea, porque las aguas se recogieron de una manera anormal. Irvin, que estaba más arriba en la pendiente de agua, trataba de nadar con el abultado traje hacia Ranma.

Ranma vio que, detrás de su compañero, una ola más grande que todas las anteriores se alzó, tapándoles el cielo.

No era una ola cualquiera, era el inicio de un gigantesco tsunami que se les venía encima, seguramente la consecuencia más peligrosa y directa del estallido que provocó la caída de la estación espacial.

—Debe ser una broma… —murmuró Ranma entre dientes, dando la vuelta e intentando nadar en sentido contrario, al igual que Irvin.

Pero no podían hacer nada. Sus pequeños cuerpos comenzaron a ascender involuntariamente por la pendiente de ese muro de agua de más de quinientos metros de altura, que con su cresta ensombrecía nuevamente la esperanza que habían recobrado.

—¡Tiene que ser una maldita broma!...

.

.

FIN

.

.

Nota de autora: Pues se veía venir, ¿o no? Igual habrá consecuencias por la caída de la estación, aunque no sean tan graves como al principio.

Por cierto, en **Fantasy Fiction Estudios** en facebook les dejamos un video del salto HALO que tiene el récord mundial por altura y también por haber pasado la barrera del sonido; si quieren ver cómo sería el salto que hicieron Irvin y Ranma (a eso agréguenle explosiones y una estación espacial desintegrándose XD).

 **Caro-azuul** : Gracias por tu informe jeje; he visto que a otra gente le pasa lo mismo con la página, está funcionando horrible, y es tan frustrante cuando uno tiene el capítulo listo y lo quiere compartir (además que era uno emocionante donde finalmente hay una esperanza de salvación) ¡y pasa eso! XD. Bueno, esa parte sobre la que me preguntás, en realidad no es nada del manga. Irvin había hecho lo mismo, hacer que la estación hiciera de escudo al transbordador para que no sintieran lo peor del calor en la caída por la atmósfera, entonces se pregunta de dónde habría sacado Ranma esa idea, si de él mismo o algo así. Muchas gracias por leer, espero que te siga gustando. Besos para vos.

 **Saritanimelove** : ¡Y te falta todavía! jeje. Buena lectura, espero que te guste. Besos.

 **Rosefe-123** : Muchas gracias, y te agradezco por comentar. Te mando un beso.

 **Dee-Dee Zednem** : Pues debe ser ese que decís, el que tiene el record del salto HALO. En Facebook pusimos un video de cuando lo hace :) Besos.

 **Akai27** : Bueno, aún estoy decidiendo cuál será exactamente el castigo para Anderson, hay varias posibilidades, y tu sugerencia no es mala jaja. Muchas gracias por leer. Besos para vos.

 **Kaori** : Bienvenida otra vez :) Justamente de esa historia de Ryoga sí había pensado una continuación, a ver si puedo escribirla pronto en un espacio entre sagas. Bueno, te confesaré que esta saga del espacio no iba a ser saga, al principio iba a ser solo un capítulo o dos, pero la trama se fue desarrollando sola ¡y aquí estamos! Te agradezco todas tus palabras, que te gusten tanto en un fic personajes que no son de la obra original me halaga y me emociona mucho (sí estoy pensando en hacer una pequeña historia aparte con Irvin y Anastasia); y más me halaga que con este fic te interesaras por un tema que antes te era ajeno, estoy muy sorprendida. Ese es el mayor cumplido de un lector hacia un escritor, te agradezco mucho, mucho. No había pensado mucho en los demás personajes de la serie en esta historia, pero quizá se podría mostrar una especie de cameo de ellos en el siguiente capítulo, o en el final, lo consideraré :) Claro que te perdono por no comentar, podés volver cuando quieras, y te agradezco por leer y encariñarte con esta historia y sus personajes. Cuidate mucho, besos para vos.

 **Noham** : Oh, eso me hizo pensar, ¿Ranma reparaba las cosas en el dojo? No me acuerdo para nada de escenas así, necesito un repaso del manga XD. Y no, no podés ir al espacio. Punto final. Beso.

 **Haruri Saotome** : Sí, una esperanza, aunque el panorama se presenta un poco negro de nuevo XD, pero no perdamos la fe. Besos para vos.

Gracias a todos por leer. Nos vemos mañana. Recuerden que si hay problemas con el capítulo es más factible leerlo en wattpad.

Romina


	174. Tsunami

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **Tsunami**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

La gran ola se alzó cubriendo el cielo. Irvin y Ranma nadaron desesperados, con dificultad por los grandes trajes de astronauta, pero no podían hacer nada, sus cuerpos eran pequeños como hormigas comparados con la gigantesca masa de agua. Ascendieron rápidamente por la pendiente azul, que era cada vez más empinada, siendo llevados por la corriente.

—No… No… ¡Maldición, no!... —Ranma braceó desesperado—… ¡No así! ¡No!

Y nada pudo hacer. Ni siquiera el gran Ranma Saotome era capaz de luchar contra la fuerza implacable y vengativa de una naturaleza herida por la torpe mano de los humanos. La pendiente terminaba en el inicio de la gran pared de agua. Ranma dejó de bracear, era inútil, y giró para encarar la muerte con los ojos abiertos. Vio como Irvin desaparecía en el muro de agua y se cubrió con los brazos cuando la gran masa pasó sobre él.

Todo lo que sentía era que su cuerpo daba giros más rápidos todavía que cuando caía del espacio. Respiraba agitado, por suerte no había abierto su casco y aún le quedaba oxígeno en el traje. Incluso a través del traje sentía sobre los brazos y las piernas las presiones que venían de todas direcciones, como si el agua misma quisiera triturarlo. Escuchaba el sonido raspado de las corrientes sobre su traje. Todo era oscuridad, absoluta oscuridad y un caos de burbujas sobre un color turquesa muy oscuro. Daba volteretas hacia adelante, luego hacia atrás, con cambios tan bruscos como si unos gigantes estuvieran jugando con él como balón; luego lo llevaban para un lado, para el otro, y otra vez hacia adelante y atrás. Tiraban tan fuerte de él que temió que sus brazos y piernas serían arrancados de su cuerpo por las corrientes que lo jalaban en todas direcciones.

Algo lo golpeó con fuerza, alcanzó a ver algas pasar delante de su casco, que se enredaron con su cuerpo, y luego escuchó la arena raspando el traje. De pronto vio una pared de arena y chocó contra ella; pero se dio cuenta de que no, no era una pared, era el fondo marino. Sin embargo no tuvo descanso, rodó sobre la arena y luego fue desprendido, sintiendo el golpe de una roca en el costado. Movió la mano, atemorizado de que su traje se hubiera rasgado con el golpe tan terrible. Volvió a girar una y otra vez, perdiendo la noción de su propia ubicación.

—Akane… Ranko… —susurró.

Estaba asustado. Había creído que la muerte sería algo instantáneo, rápido, como un pestañeo, sin embargo estaba allí, sufriendo en la oscuridad, azotado por fuerzas invisibles. Se entregó y dejó de luchar con sus miembros, entregado a su suerte, porque ni siquiera valía la pena intentar nadar. Estaba dentro de la corriente de un gran tsunami, jamás pensó que podría vivir y sentir tales cosas, el traje lo seguía protegiendo… o quizá alargando innecesariamente la agonía.

Giraba y giraba más rápido, los bruscos cambios de dirección seguían arrancándole el alma del cuerpo con cada tirón, sentía los golpes de más cosas que seguramente fueron arrancadas del fondo marino, como él. Una roca lo golpeó en el hombro con la velocidad de una bala de cañón y gritó sin aire, el dolor fue horrible y creyó que se lo había quebrado o a lo menos dislocado, pero ni siquiera podía tomarse el hombro con la otra mano, porque era incapaz de mover el brazo contra la fuerza del agua.

Giraba, continuaba girando, chocaba con algas y rocas, que lo golpeaban dolorosamente, tanto que ni el traje espacial podía amortiguar el impacto; y las fuerzas volvían a tirar de él, en un sentido, después en el otro. Y giraba, giraba sin detenerse, tan rápido como si estuviera en un remolino, perdido en la oscuridad, y pronto la única sensación que tuvo fue el frío y el intenso dolor en su cuerpo completamente maltratado.

.

.

El transbordador espacial descendía surcando un cielo completamente azul. En el interior el ambiente distaba mucho de ser de alegría o alivio, Brown controlaba la nave mirando siempre los controles. Anastasia se mantuvo en su puesto, con el rostro serio mirando al frente y la espalda erguida. Las manos sobre las rodillas muy juntas.

—Ellos sobrevivirán —dijo la rusa. No era la primera vez que lo decía, ni tampoco sería la última—. Lo lograrán.

—¿Lograr qué? —preguntó Anderson—. ¿Matarse como imbéciles para salvar a un montón de ojos rasgados? —rio con dificultad por sus labios lastimados—. Están muertos, ¿escuchaste, primor? ¡Muertos, rostizados, hechos vapor…! ¡Argh!

Anastasia, de un rápido movimiento, había soltado su cinturón y abalanzado sobre Anderson apretándole el cuello con las dos manos. Sus ojos eran fríos como los lagos de Siberia.

—¡Belova! —la llamó Brown.

—¡Dame una razón para no hacerlo! —replicó Anastasia— Por su culpa Irvin… Por culpa de este maldito _svin'ya,_ Irvin y Ranma están… —se mordió los labios. Su corazón se negaba a decir lo que todos pensaban— en peligro —terminó, disfrutando de apretar la garganta de Anderson con fuerza.

—No me importa que lo mates —dijo Brown encogiéndose de hombros, sin despegar los ojos de los monitores—, pero te necesito en los controles. Tenemos un problema mayor.

— _Chto?_

Belova regresó con rapidez a su asiento, justo a tiempo, pues la nave se sacudió con violencia. A través de la ventanilla el cielo se volvió amarillo y rojo, como si estuvieran otra vez cruzando la mesósfera.

—La estación ha impactado el océano —informó Brown—, la onda de impacto nos alcanzará en breve. ¡Ponte el cinturón!

—Tú… maldita perra rusa… —Anderson gimió sintiendo el dolor en su cuello, con la voz raspada, apenas pudiendo respirar—. Ya verás… cuando te vea en el… infierno…

George Anderson fue interrumpido por la nueva sacudida del transbordador, más violenta que la anterior. Brown hacía muchos esfuerzos para mantener las manos en los controles, apretando los dientes, ignorando el dolor de sus lesiones.

—¿Altitud?

—Treinta kilómetros y disminuyendo —indicó Belova—. Vamos muy rápido.

—¡No puedo evitarlo! La onda de la explosión nos ha dado con todo y apenas si puedo mantenerla estable —se quejó Brown—. ¡Si al menos fuera como un avión!, pero esta nave es enorme, pesada y con muy poca maniobrabilidad, está diseñada solo para planear en descenso hasta aterrizar de forma segura. ¡Ni siquiera tenemos un curso, no sé dónde diablos caeremos!

—¿El mar? —sugirió Belova.

—Con la caída de la estación, el océano debe ser el peor lugar de todos… —Robert se interrumpió y miró los paneles—. No nos queda combustible, no hay impulso, solo tenemos la altura como recurso para alcanzar algún lugar seguro… ¡La maldita computadora de vuelo dejó de funcionar! Ni siquiera sé dónde estamos.

Anastasia se mordió el pulgar pensando. Tenía que vivir, porque Irvin estaba vivo, lo sabía, y debía verlo. Se lo había prometido. Tecleó rápidamente. El transbordador se sacudió otra vez.

—Los vientos son demasiado fuertes, en cualquier momento destrozará el transbordador si…

—Dirígete en sentido opuesto —dijo Anastasia—, que el aire nos empuje.

—La explosión ha creado una auténtica tormenta. Si ese viento nos golpea por detrás, acelerará la nave y nos estrellaremos con más fuerza —dijo Brown—. A esa velocidad hasta el agua sería más dura que el acero. Y todavía no sabemos dónde estamos…

—¡Hazlo! —ordenó Belova.

Brown gruñó y movió la palanca.

El transbordador espacial se balanceó peligrosamente al cambiar la dirección, casi perdiendo el control por el azote de los vientos, que en esa zona hacían que la atmósfera pareciera la de una tormenta de Júpiter en lugar de la tranquila Tierra. Los tres ocupantes de la cabina quedaron pegados al asiento, la nave quedó mirando hacia el lado opuesto al resplandor dorado de la explosión en mitad del océano. Todos resintieron la tremenda presión cuando la nave fue acelerada desde atrás. Brown agarró la palanca de mando con las dos manos, tratando de no perder el control.

—¡La punta está muy inclinada, no puedo elevarla!... No —Brown vio el océano aparecer frente a la ventana, tan agitado que las olas se elevaban como edificios que aparecían y desaparecían, emergiendo desde la superficie—… Dios, ayúdanos.

Anastasia se aferró a los posabrazos del asiento.

—¡Prepárense para amarizar! —ordenó Brown—. Lo siento, ya no puedo hacer más —dijo mirando a Belova.

Anastasia estaba asustada, porque ella quería vivir, ¡tenía que vivir!, para ver otra vez a Irvin, sus chispeantes ojos verdes y su confiada sonrisa llena de la arrogancia y terquedad escocesa. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, una lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

Brown trató de maniobrar el transbordador hasta el último momento.

—Arriba, arriba, ¡levanta la maldita nariz, estúpido aparato! —gritó angustiado, si caían de frente sería el final de todos, se harían pedazos contra el mar—. ¡Arriba!... ¡Vamos!

.

.

La explosión producida por la caída de la estación, como un meteorito encendido en el centro del Océano Pacífico, provocó el tsunami más grande registrado hasta ese momento en la historia. Las ciudades de la costa del Pacífico fueron golpeadas por olas de más de seiscientos metros de altura y sumergidas por varios metros de agua que recorrieron las calles; los daños fueron incalculables. El agua pasó por las calles de Tokio casi alcanzando incluso a los distritos más al norte, como Shibuya y Nerima. Algunos edificios se desplomaron por la fuerza del agua, provocando mayores destrozos en las zonas de la bahía de Tokio.

Las costas de California fueron las más afectadas. Las olas gigantes derribaron edificios y sumergieron las ciudades una veintena de metros antes de volver, arrastrando todo lo que pudieron hacia el mar. La destrucción fue espantosa y casi todo el estado quedó bajo algunos metros de agua salada, seguido por las costas occidentales de México, que si bien no sufrieron tanto como California, sí perdieron playas y ciudades costeras. Alaska y la parte oriental de Rusia también sufrieron estragos con la subida tan violenta del océano, que llegó hasta los valles fríos en el interior. América del Sur se vio afectada en menor medida, al igual que Australia, pues las aguas solo alcanzaron algunos pocos metros de altura; sin embargo no fue así para otras islas de Oceanía, que dada su baja altura fueron cubiertas por completo de agua.

A pesar de los terribles daños materiales, muy pocas vidas tuvieron que lamentarse, gracias a las precavidas órdenes de evacuación en las zonas costeras que se dieron en los países orientales.

Tristemente, ese no fue el caso en Estados Unidos. El presidente Ronald Triumph fue acusado como el culpable directo del gran crimen que terminó asesinando a muchos de sus propios compatriotas en las costas del Pacífico, y provocando miles de millones de dólares en daños y cientos de miles de refugiados.

Ese día sería recordado más adelante como «océano sangriento».

.

.

Las arenas antes blancas de una playa de Okinawa estaban cubiertas de restos de algas, rocas y otros desechos del fondo del océano. Todo tipo de escombros estaban esparcidos por la costa, así como plantas y árboles, con las raíces hacia afuera que habían sido arrancados de cuajo por la fuerza del agua.

El ahora tranquilo oleaje se deslizaba adelante y atrás, rozando la arena lentamente, como un animal herido que lamía sus heridas resignado.

Tirado sobre la arena, como si fuera un despojo más del desastre, había un hombre en traje de astronauta, que movió con lentitud los dedos de la mano derecha y luego, con apenas un poco de fuerza, levantó el brazo para oprimir el botón que abría su casco.

Entonces pestañeó al sentir la luz del sol sobre su rostro, y se quedó observando el cielo azul encima de él.

.

.

FIN

.

.

Notas de autora: Ha sido un día muy ocupado, disculpen por no responder. Gracias por leer y muy en especial a **Rosefe-123, Kaori, Caro-azuul, Azulmitla, Akai27, Zagashi, Maat Sejmet, Haruri Saotome, Dee-Dee Zednem, Saritanimelove.**

Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	175. Okinawa

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **Okinawa**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

Se quedó observando el cielo azul encima de él.

Lo segundo que sintió fue el sonido del oleaje que en sus idas y venidas alcanzaba sus piernas. Después se fijó en el fuerte aroma salado que inundó sus pulmones, hasta hacerlo doler un poco. Un segundo hombre vestido en traje de astronauta caminaba a paso lento por el borde de la arena húmeda, sumergiendo los pies en el agua cada vez que la ola lo alcanzaba. Cargaba su casco abierto en la mano y su rostro parecía tan abatido como los gestos que hacía, arrastrando su cuerpo en cada paso. Se detuvo al lado del que estaba tirado. Se dejó caer sentándose a su lado con el casco entre las piernas un poco dobladas, apoyando las manos atrás, mirando el horizonte.

–Este no parece el mundo que dejamos atrás —dijo Irvin—. ¿Puedes moverte?

Ranma cerró los ojos, como un largo parpadeo. Saboreó su boca seca. Abrió los ojos y trató de incorporarse, su cuerpo dolía, más en el hombro, donde había sido golpeado con dureza. A mitad del esfuerzo Irvin lo ayudó a sentarse también. Ranma se terminó de sacar el casco y lo dejó caer en la arena. Miró lentamente a ambos lados, observando la destrucción.

—¿Dónde estamos?

—No lo sé —respondió Irvin—. A lo mejor estamos muertos.

Ranma dio un resoplido, y se quejó por el dolor de su hombro y su torso otra vez.

—Lo dudo —dijo un poco débil—, no tenemos tanta suerte.

–Después de todo lo que sucedió… _aye_ , tenemos la peor suerte del mundo.

.

.

Irvin McGray había tenido más suerte, fuera de la sacudida que no quería volver a recordar en su vida, parecía estar completo. Ranma no, el golpe que se dio contra las rocas parecía haberlo lastimado de seriedad, su hombro estaba inmovilizado, apenas podía levantar un poco el brazo antes de que el dolor lo hiciera desistir, temblando, así que lo dejó colgando al costado de su cuerpo. El torso también le dolía, como la espalda, por los bruscos golpes.

Ya no cargaban con los cascos, de nada les servirían allí. Avanzaban con lentitud, Irvin cargando a Ranma, pasándole un brazo por detrás y afirmando el brazo de Ranma que pasó sobre sus hombros. Uno por dolor y el otro por debilidad, parecía que ambos se afirmaban en el otro al avanzar.

Siguieron lo que parecían ser los restos de un camino rural. Los escombros, los árboles arrancados de cuajo y la basura, junto con la arena y la roca marina, se esparcían por toda la zona; todo estaba húmedo y con charcos de agua salada en todas partes. Alcanzaron una calle pavimentada, partida y agrietada en varias partes. Ranma reconoció el cartel de tránsito, hasta Irvin lo hizo, sin necesidad de entender el idioma.

—Estamos en Japón —dijo Irvin.

Ranma prestó más atención a los detalles de lo que decía el cartel.

—Es Okinawa —comentó.

—No me digas —Irvin sonrió asintiendo con un gesto—, sería un buen lugar para vacacionar.

—Lo es —dijo Ranma, luego agregó pensativo—: Supongo que nos las merecemos.

Siguieron avanzando por las calles silenciosas, entre las primeras casas y los edificios abandonados, las algas cubrían cada rincón.

—Me pregunto si Anastasia… —Irvin habló de pronto rompiendo el silencio— tiene un bikini o un traje de baño de una pieza.

Ranma alzó la ceja mirándolo incrédulo.

—¿Eso te preocupa ahora?

—Es un lío —agregó el escocés—, por un lado me encantaría verla en bikini, además es mi prometida, no estoy cometiendo ningún crimen con desear… ya sabes, admirarla. Pero por otro no me gustaría que otros la vieran así, solo yo… en ese caso prefiero un traje de baño más tradicional, y eso no quita que se siga viendo hermosa. ¿Qué piensas, Saotome?

—¿Y qué voy a saber yo? —preguntó Ranma, avergonzado.

—Estás casado, debes saber más de estas cosas que yo, ¿o no es tu esposa acaso una mujer muy hermosa?

—¿Akane?... ¡Pues claro que ella…! Ella… —Ranma suspiró derrotado—. Sí, Akane es una mujer muy… hermosa —sonrió con tristeza—, en especial cuando sonríe. Creo que debí habérselo dicho más seguido.

—Ahora podrás hacerlo, Ranma —afirmó Irvin—, tienes una nueva oportunidad.

—Sí, lo sé —la sonrisa de Ranma volvió a ser de alegría, mientras el sol les daba en la espalda calentando sus cuerpos fríos—… Y tienes razón.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Irvin, concentrado en cargarlo mientras evitaban los escombros del camino.

—En lo del traje de baño —respondió Ranma recordando sus propias experiencias—, es un auténtico problema… en especial con todos esos pervertidos.

—¿Lo ves? Es un problema tener mujeres tan bellas.

—Sí… Sí, estoy de acuerdo.

Ambos rieron, entre quejidos, pero rieron de verdad, relajados por primera vez desde que comenzó todo.

—Ranma —dijo Irvin de pronto, revelando su preocupación, con el rostro serio y los ojos llenos de temor—, ¿crees que Anastasia…?

—Ella está bien —respondió Ranma, interrumpiéndolo—, de seguro está mejor que nosotros dos.

Irvin asintió agradecido, pero la preocupación seguía brillando en sus ojos.

.

.

En lo alto de la colina, al final del pueblo, tras subir con mucho dolor las largas escalinatas que llevaban al templo, descubrieron que el agua no había dejado su marca allí. Más aún, al cruzar el torii de la entrada, descubrieron a mucha gente reunida, agitada, moviéndose de un lado al otro entre cajas de lo que pudieron salvar y ollas improvisadas para preparar la comida, dirigidos por la policía local.

Las personas se fueron quedando en silencio, de uno en uno, a medida que se percataban de los extraños recién llegados parados en la entrada. Niños y jóvenes, adultos y ancianos, los policías, las señoras chismosas del pueblo que por un momento se quedaron sin habla, y el monje de ese templo, todos pusieron sus ojos en los dos astronautas.

Irvin levantó la mano por detrás de la espalda de Ranma como un saludo, y Ranma habló de la manera más normal que pudo.

—Hola… eh… ¿alguien puede prestarnos un teléfono?

.

.

FIN

.

.

Nota de autora: Espero les esté gustando. Sigo con poco tiempo y disculpen que todavía no pueda responder a cada uno como quisiera, espero que mañana sea distinto. Gracias a todos por leer y muy en especial a **DeileRus, Haruri Saotome, Caro-azuul, Kaori, Akai27, Maat Sejmet, Dee-Dee Zednem, Saritanimelove**.

Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	176. Triunfo

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **Triunfo**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

Doce horas antes del «océano sangriento», el presidente Ronald Triumph se sentía conforme. Había conseguido cumplir todas sus ambiciones, hasta liderar la nación más poderosa del mundo. La guerra le sirvió como excusa para liquidar a todos sus enemigos políticos, también para mejorar la economía del país y recobrar la influencia sobre el resto de las naciones. La ONU estaba en la palma de su mano. Rusia dio un pie atrás en sus intenciones de aumentar su frontera hacia las costas del pacífico, en favor de la paz. Japón reafirmó su alianza, esos idiotas bailarían lo que él quisiera cantar.

Finalmente lo había conseguido… de no ser por China y el bloque de países asiáticos a los que respaldaba. Cada día aumentaba su influencia económica, comenzaba a operar en África y Medio Oriente. Y por si fuera poco se habían atrevido, por primera vez desde el final de la guerra, a amenazarlo con un bloqueo económico si no cedía a las políticas energéticas de estúpidos hippies a los que les gustaba follar con los árboles. ¡Solo lo hacían para molestarlo!

Pero la guerra también le había demostrado que China era _más_ que una molestia: poseían el poder bélico para amenazar su dominio sobre el Pacífico, y además la influencia económica sobre el noventa por ciento del mundo como para no ponerlo en un aprieto. Estados Unidos perdía empresas y fuentes de trabajo para sus ciudadanos cada vez que un privado prefería abrir sus plantas en un país mucho más competitivo, como los del bloque del Asia-Pacífico. Durante la guerra no había conseguido ni de cerca amenazar a China, en influencias se le estaba escapando, era un problema que tardaría años en solucionar, muchos más de lo que duraba su gobierno.

Y ahora que comenzaba la paz, la economía de Los Estados Unidos de América volvería a tambalear. La producción y la venta de armamento era la gran fuerza industrial de la nación, y él, como un gran accionista en el rubro, lo sabía. Tenía que iniciar otra guerra, pero también debía asegurarse de que no existieran rivales capaces de hacerle frente, o las cosas se estancarían como sucedió la vez anterior, y la paz podría llegar antes de lo esperado.

Reiniciar la guerra, y destruir a sus enemigos del mapa en un solo movimiento, sería su jugada maestra.

—Señor Presidente —dijo Charlie, su asesor de mayor confianza—, el agente Anderson ya está preparado para comenzar la misión.

Ronald Triumph, de pie ante la ventana en el despacho oval de la Casa Blanca, se volvió hacia él.

—Ya era hora —replicó tomando un habano de los que le ofrecía su asesor—. Hemos invertido mucho tiempo y dinero. Por suerte soy un hombre paciente —agregó con una sonrisa mientras se llevaba el habano bajo la nariz para olisquearlo—. Hoy finalmente podremos celebrar.

El rostro del presidente Triumph se reflejó en el cristal de la ventana.

—Será un grandioso día, ¿no lo crees, Charlie?

—Sí, Señor Presidente, el mejor de todos.

Las puertas se abrieron y una mujer alta, vestida elegantemente, entró contorneando el nuevo cuerpo que todavía no se cansaba de lucir, regalo de su generoso esposo, en que pudo hacerse algunos «ajustes menores».

—Ronald, cariño.

—Señora Triumph —la saludó Charlie con cortesía.

—Charlie, estabas aquí —dijo la señora Triumph—, ¿ya estás molestando a mi esposo con más trabajo?

—Lo siento, señora Triumph —respondió Charlie a modo de broma—, pero la nación lo requiere las veinticuatro horas, los siete días de la semana —se despidió, retirándose para dejar solo a los esposos. Cerró la puerta de la sala oval al salir.

—Amor, trabajas demasiado —la señora Triumph se acercó rodeándolo coquetamente con los brazos—. ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo y los niños?

—Ya sabes que me encantaría, Daisy, pero la nación es una dama muy posesiva y celosa.

—La que está celosa soy yo. ¿No te estarás viendo con alguna otra secretaria? —se apartó de él dando un paso al costado para poder mirarlo a los ojos—. Porque la última vez…

El presidente Triumph dio una calada al habano y se acercó, tomándola por la cintura, acercándola para darle unos besos en la mejilla de manera conciliadora.

—Cariño, eso quedó atrás, ya te lo expliqué. ¿A qué hora saldrá el vuelo? —le cambió de tema en seguida.

—Dentro de un par de horas —respondió Daisy, luego hizo un pequeño mohín—. Será muy aburrido y triste sin ti.

—Vamos, no me hagas pucheros, que siendo el presidente y todo sabes que tengo debilidad por las mujeres hermosas.

—¿Con todas?

—Solo contigo, amor —la sonrisa de Triumph mostró sus brillantes dientes—. Solo contigo. Ya te dije que en cuanto termine este proyecto podré reunirme con ustedes y celebrar como es debido.

—¿De qué proyecto se trata? —Daisy Triumph deslizó su dedo haciendo círculos en la solapa de su esposo—, ¿no le contarás siquiera a tu perrita coqueta? Puedo guardar muy bien un secreto de estado.

—Ya lo veremos, cariño. Ahora apresúrate, que no deseo que pierdas ese vuelo. ¿Mis padres se reunirán con nosotros, verdad?

—Por supuesto, amor, insististe tanto en que todos viajáramos a New York por el fin de semana que no tenían otra opción. Todavía creo que era mucho mejor quedarnos con ellos en California…

—¡No! —la interrumpió Triumph, con una voz que aterró a su mujer—. Lo siento, querida… estoy muy cansado. Me gustaría que estuviéramos más cerca de Washington, así, si ocurre una emergencia, podré ir y venir más rápidamente, y no tendré que suspender nuestra reunión familiar.

—Trabajas muy duro —dijo su mujer acercándose otra vez para abrazarlo—. No te preocupes, me aseguraré de que se te pasen todas las preocupaciones —le cerró un ojo acercando sus labios hinchados al oído de Ronald—. Todavía no hemos estrenado tu regalo de cumpleaños.

Ronald pasó las manos por las caderas de su esposa terminando en sus endurecidos glúteos.

—¡Y qué buen regalo! El doctor Conrad es un artista —comentó.

Daisy sonrió complacida, sintiendo que su esposo la apretujaba con más ansiedad.

.

.

Horas después, un grito retumbó en la Casa Blanca.

—¡¿Qué mierda ha pasado, Charlie?!

El grito de Ronald Triumph en la sala oval sacudió incluso a las condecoraciones de los generales de pie ante él.

—Señor Presidente, no lo tenemos muy claro, pero al parecer la información clasificada sobre el «Proyecto Ajenjo» se filtró a la prensa. Incluyendo su participación y el nombre de nuestro agente en órbita… ¡Ay!

Charlie se agarró la frente rota tras haber recibido de frente el pisapapeles que le arrojó el presidente.

—Me dijiste que sería imposible —reclamó Triumph—. ¡Todos ustedes me aseguraron que nada de esto se sabría! —espetó señalándolos con un dedo acusador.

—Señor Presidente —uno de sus generales intentó intervenir—, parece que las habilidades del ingeniero en la estación superaron nuestras expectativas y…

—¿El imbécil hacker escocés?... ¿No me dijeron que no era de peligro?

—Eso supusimos, Señor Presidente, pero no estaba solo.

—¿Solo? ¿Estás contando a los otros tarados que están allá arriba en mi estación? —Triumph dio un manotazo sobre los documentos—. Déjeme, general, que les lea textualmente el informe que ustedes, montón de idiotas, me hicieron: Anastasia Belova, una especialista médico que no acabó su práctica profesional, una niña de papá con carencias afectivas e inútiles sueños infantiles; sin habilidades para socializar. Robert Brown, veterano de guerra, ex alcohólico y con tendencias suicidas al que lo dejó su mujer porque nadie era capaz de aguantarlo. Ranma Saotome, un simple mono japonés que fue piloto en la guerra, con un historial juvenil violento y de dudosa reputación, cuyo padre tiene un amplio prontuario policial. Y claro, Irvin McGray, nuestro hacker, un tonto niño genio criminal que ya una vez intervino las cuentas del Pentágono, pero que al crecer se metió al programa espacial de la ESA. Ninguno de ellos podría haber calificado para su puesto en la estación, pero movimos influencias, sobornamos, mentimos, falsificamos datos, introdujimos a nuestros agentes en las distintas agencias espaciales. ¿Todo para qué? Para que escogieran al peor grupo de chimpancés que sus estúpidos países pudieran dar, para asegurarnos de que nada se interpusiera en la misión de Anderson. ¡¿Y me dicen que esta pandilla de subnormales detuvieron a nuestro mejor agente encubierto de la CIA?!, además liberaron información clasificada al público y, por si fuera poco, están poniendo en peligro toda esta carísima operación en la que hemos invertido millones de dólares y años de esfuerzo. ¡¿Es lo que me están diciendo?! —gritó casi escupiendo, hasta que la cara se le puso roja.

—Eh… —el general dudó, miró a sus colegas buscando apoyo.

—¡¿Saben que esto puede costarme la relección?!

—Sí, Señor Presidente, lo sabemos.

—¡Imbéciles! —les gritó Ronald Triumph—. ¡Todos son unos imbéciles! ¡Me aseguraron que no pasaría! ¡Malditos traidores!... Si caigo, todos ustedes, ¿me están escuchando?, ¡todos ustedes caerán conmigo!

.

.

Ronald Triumph se tomaba las manos tras la espalda mirando por la ventana del despacho oval. Estaba solo, había despedido a todos esos inútiles que solo sabían mirarse los zapatos y dar excusas. No los necesitaba. ¡No necesitaba a nadie!

—Señor Presidente —Charlie entró, con una venda en la frente y el temor reflejado en los ojos—, el último informe de la NASA…

—¿Por qué tardaste tanto? —lo interrogó Triumph dándose la vuelta de inmediato y arrebatándoselo. Lo leyó con detenimiento, y su rostro palideció.

—Dios… Oh, Dios mío. ¿Me están diciendo… que el arma que planeamos para acabar con los chinos caerá cerca de las costas… de California?

—Sí… Señor Presidente —Charlie se mordió los labios y apretó los ojos—. Podrían morir cientos, quizás miles de ciudadanos si sucediera el peor de los escenarios. Los países de la costa occidental del Pacífico ya están tomando medidas. En la costa oriental, México y los países de América del Sur también están evacuando sus ciudades costeras. ¡Deberíamos dar aviso de alarma y…!

La risa de Triumph lo interrumpió, provocándole un escalofrío. Ronald reía como si le hubieran contado el chiste de su vida, afirmándose de la ventana para no caer.

—Es perfecto, ¡perfecto!

—¿Señor… Presidente? —preguntó Charlie, pero temió acercarse más—. ¿Está bien, necesita que llame al doctor…?

—¡Silencio, Charlie! —Triumph lo miró con arrogancia—. Eres tan idiota como la zorra de tu madre, pensar que te acepté en este trabajo solo para que ella no hablara… Como sea, ¿es que no lo entiendes? Esto es justamente lo que estábamos necesitando.

—Oh, bueno, Señor Presidente, si usted lo dice… —Charlie, muy nervioso, se pasó el dedo por el cuello de la camisa, que de pronto le apretaba más que de costumbre—. Sí, ya lo comprendo. Enviará un fuerte mensaje de apoyo a California y se moverá en persona para organizar la evacuación, de esa manera podría salvar algunos votos que…

—Guarda silencio, Charlie, ¿seguirás diciendo idioteces?... —Ronald Triumph se masajeó entre los ojos—. Estoy rodeado de ineptos —susurró. Luego miró a Charlie—. Quiero que se detenga todo aviso de evacuación.

—¡¿Qué?!... Pe-Pe-Pero… Señor Pre-Presidente, los ciudadanos…

—¿Estás sordo o qué? Quiero que se cancele toda orden de evacuar —repitió—. Al que haga lo contrario, no importa quién sea, me aseguraré personalmente de convertir su vida en un infierno. ¿Está claro?... Se dirá que no hay peligro en las costas de California, que todo está bajo control. Nadie debe dejar sus hogares, ¿comprendiste, Charlie?

—Señor Presidente, las vidas… muchos van a morir…

Ronald Triumph lo agarró por la chaqueta, acercando amenazadoramente su rostro.

—De eso se trata, Charlie, que mueran, que muchos mueran —dijo—. Así podré decir que toda la información sobre el «Proyecto Ajenjo» era un invento de China. ¿Lo comprendes? Desde el principio fue un plan de agentes infiltrados de China que lanzaron la estación espacial contra nuestra nación. ¿Es que no lo ves? Usaremos la misma historia, pero a nuestro favor.

—Morirán, señor… mu-muchos van a…

—Sí, Charlie —dijo Triumph en un tono meloso pero amenazador—, muchos van a morir. ¿No es eso lo que queremos? —lo empujó casi tirándolo al suelo—. Ahora espero que lleves mis órdenes.

Charlie estaba boquiabierto. Se frotó los ojos con la manga limpiando sus lágrimas.

—No puedo… no…

—¡Hazlo o lo haré yo mismo después de echarte a patadas! —Triumph lo amenazó altivo—. ¿Piensas que podrás librarte de todo?, ¿que podrás contar todo lo que aquí conversamos?... ¿Y acaso crees que alguien te creerá a ti? Sería tu palabra contra la mía. La de un desconocido, un don nadie, hijo de una ramera de Las Vegas, ¡en contra del presidente de Los Estados Unidos de América!

—Yo… —Charlie se levantó. Se limpió los ojos una vez más y dejó caer la cabeza—. Daré la orden, Señor Presidente.

—Así me gusta, Charlie —Ronald Triumph se acercó y le dio un par de suaves bofetadas en la mejilla, en un gesto de afecto—. Ya comienzas a entender muy bien cómo funciona el mundo.

.

.

La televisión puesta en la sala oval estaba sin sonido, solo transmitía las imágenes de la terrible destrucción ocurrida en el estado de California y sus alrededores, y daba cuenta de las cientos de miles de vidas inocentes perdidas hasta ese momento.

Ronald Triumph sonreía ante su reflejo en la ventana. Se ajustó la corbata y tanteó el bolsillo de su chaqueta, donde guardaba unas gotas para los ojos que usaría en el discurso que iba a dar. Pronto todas las pantallas de la nación, y muchas más en el mundo, lo escucharían decir las palabras más emotivas que pudieran haber imaginado, su discurso entraría a la historia como otros grandes, también en grandes momentos. Lo conseguiría, torcería la mano del oponente y la convertiría en su victoria. Acusaría ante los ojos de todo el mundo los horrendos crímenes cometidos por China al haber derribado la Estación Espacial Internacional solo con el fin de lastimar a Los Estados Unidos de América.

Charlie entró en la oficina dando pasos lentos y seguros.

—Ah, Charlie —el presidente Triumph sonreía. Tomó el vaso con whisky del escritorio y lo levantó para hacer un brindis—. A la salud de nuestro brillante futuro.

—Lo felicito, Señor Presidente —dijo Charlie. Estaba ausente, un poco pálido.

—¿Terminaste mi discurso triunfal?

—Sí, Señor Presidente, pero… hay algo que debo informarle primero.

—Espero que no me molestes con alguna de tus tonterías morales de nuevo, Charlie.

—No, no es eso, Señor Presidente —Charlie metió la mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y sacó un sobre que le puso en la mano—. Es de su esposa, la señora Triumph.

—¿De Daisy? —Triumph, confundido, abrió el sobre y sacó un pequeño papel doblado en dos.

Lo leyó con atención.

—Dice que… —las manos de Triumph comenzaron a temblar—. Charlie, ¿qué dice esta carta?

—Lo lamento, Señor Presidente —respondió Charlie solemne—. Iba a ser una sorpresa para usted, yo debía darle esa carta cuando quedara libre de sus deberes y fuera a unírseles. El pasaje ya estaba listo y esperándolo.

—Charlie… tú… maldito… —dijo Triumph entre dientes—. No es verdad, ¡no es verdad!, ¡tú lo estás inventando para molestarme!

—La señora Triumph, sus hijos, su yerno y su nieta, junto con sus padres, no viajaron a Nueva York como usted ordenó —explicó Charlie—. Ellos planearon en secreto viajar hasta California, donde lo estarían esperando en el Terranea Resort, para darle una gran sorpresa y celebrar su cumpleaños en un entorno paradisíaco frente al mar, obligándolo a tomarse una merecida semana de vacaciones por su trabajo constante pensando en el bienestar de los ciudadanos —Charlie sonrió de forma maquiavélica—. Lamento decirle que su familia se encontraba en el resort durante el tsunami. Si tan solo alguien hubiera dado el aviso de evacuar…

Ronald Triumph dejó caer la carta de su esposa.

.

.

Los helicópteros aterrizaron en la base aérea de la fuerza aérea de autodefensa de Japón. Los directivos de la JAXA esperaban impacientes, junto al personal médico. Con una orden acercaron las camillas.

Apenas tocó tierra el primero de los aparatos, se abrió la puerta y soldados japoneses corrieron a ayudar a descender a los héroes. Anastasia Belova se negó a recibir ayuda y bajó con seguridad de un salto. La siguió Robert Brown, que también se negó a las atenciones a pesar de tener las manos vendadas. Ambos caminaron entre los soldados de la JASDF y el personal de la JAXA. Recibieron vítores y saludos marciales, pero nada de eso les agradó, aunque tampoco los molestó. Estaban agotados, sufriendo la debilidad de haber estado meses en el espacio exterior, con los rostros demudados de dolor por lo que, ahora se enteraban, había sucedido en la Tierra.

No podían evitar sentirse culpables por las miles de vidas perdidas con el tsunami, aunque sabían que no podían haber hecho nada más. Al único culpable lo bajaban entre dos soldados del helicóptero en ese momento, esposado a pesar de sus heridas, y luego lo arrojaron bruscamente sobre la camilla. George Anderson se quejó dando un grito de dolor. El personal médico se lo llevó, escoltado por una numerosa guardia armada.

—Doctora Belova, Capitán Brown, bienvenidos a la Tierra —los saludó con un cuidado inglés de manera marcial, el general Kenishiro Hokazono, el jefe del estado mayor de la JASDF—. Permítanme estrechar la mano de los héroes que evitaron una de las mayores crisis que ha sufrido la humanidad.

A su lado, el presidente de la junta directiva de la JAXA, Naoki Okumura, realizó una formal reverencia antes de estrechar también la mano de los héroes.

.

.

Los llevaron a la sala de reuniones del edificio y los sentaron a un lado de la mesa, junto a Okumura y Hokazono. Frente a ellos ocuparon los puestos otros generales y directivos de la JAXA. También se presentó ante ellos, de manera formal, el cónsul de la embajada de China en Japón y el de la embajada de Rusia.

Anastasia Belova estaba indignada.

—¿De qué se trata esto? —reclamó en inglés, luego miró al embajador ruso—. _¿Por qué perdemos el tiempo?_ —le habló en su idioma natal.

—Quieren respuestas, y las quieren antes que el resto —dijo Brown, con la cabeza un poco inclinada y la mirada afilada sobre los representantes—. Oh, no veo a ningún representante de mi país, a pesar de la cantidad de bases militares que existen en Japón. Tampoco veo a mi embajador. ¿Será una reunión privada, debo suponer?

El director Okumura se pasó un pañuelo por la frente.

—Deben comprender lo delicado de su situación —dijo—. A pesar de toda la información que hemos recibido gracias al señor McGray, todavía no podemos sacar conclusiones de quién o quiénes son los responsables de esta situación.

El comandante general Hokazono continuó:

—Si bien ante la opinión pública son considerados héroes, necesitamos conocer en detalle todo lo que sucedió desde la primera explosión en la Estación Espacial Internacional, hasta el operativo que realizaron para destruirla.

—No me diga —dijo Robert Brown con sorna, y dio un silbido, echándose atrás en la silla—. ¿Así que ahora somos sospechosos?

—No nos malinterprete, señor Brown —insistió con amabilidad el director Okumura—, solo buscamos respuestas, y comprender muy bien qué es lo que sucedió allá arriba. Como sabrá, la NASA controlaba y monitorizaba las comunicaciones durante esta misión, y no tuvimos ninguna señal durante horas. Y cuando nos dieron un informe bastante desalentador al respecto, resultó en menos de una hora ser falso, pues ustedes seguían con vida y, además, estaban involucrados en una conspiración gravísima que atentó contra la vida en la Tierra, y terminó costando finalmente la de miles de personas en el mundo. ¿No es lógico que queramos conocer su opinión primero para lograr armar este rompecabezas?

—Mi país era el objetivo principal de este vil acto terrorista —dijo el embajador de China, mirándolos a todos de manera acusadora—. Exijo que se revela toda la verdad sobre este asunto. ¿Cómo sabemos que los Estados Unidos actuaron solos? ¿No era acaso el señor George Anderson un representante de Canadá?... Los embajadores de ambas naciones se abstuvieron de presentarse hasta que tuvieran más antecedentes, o eso dijeron. Muy sospechoso.

Brown bostezó largo y fuerte.

—Capitán Brown —dijo el embajador de China, molesto por el actuar del norteamericano—, ¿tiene algo que decir en su defensa?

—Si insinúa, señor embajador —respondió Brown, cansado—, que nosotros tuvimos algo que ver en este asunto, le sugiero que rescaten la caja negra del transbordador y analicen su información. Tuvimos suerte de que consiguiera amarizar frente a las cosas japonesas, prácticamente frente a una bahía, así que no será difícil de recuperar, no debe estar tan profundo. Y así nos dejan descansar de una vez por todas.

—Debería dejarlo en paz, señor embajador —replicó el general Hokazono—, la doctora y el capitán deberían ser tratados como héroes, y no ser interrogados como criminales. Para eso tenemos al acusado George Anderson…

—El pueblo ruso exige también ser parte de la investigación —intervino de pronto el embajador de Rusia—, una de nuestras cosmonautas está implicada en un asunto de extrema gravedad, y es necesario dejar en claro la inocencia de nuestra nación. Además, cualquier acción que la doctora Belova haya tomado de manera equivocada, que pudiera haber provocado una mayor pérdida de vidas humanas, es de responsabilidad de ella como individuo y no representa el sentir del pueblo ruso.

Brown alzó las cejas.

—¿Es en serio? —le preguntó a Anastasia indicando al embajador Ruso con el dedo—. ¿Acaba de darte la espalda en caso de que nos acusen?

Anastasia Belova seguía de brazos cruzados pensando en sus propios asuntos, pero ante ese comentario miró directamente al embajador de su país y alzó una ceja. Esa mirada provocó que el diplomático se guardara lo que quería decir a continuación. Belova miró a cada uno en la mesa, hasta que todos, intrigados por su silencio, la imitaron, aguardándola.

Luego habló.

—¿Podemos dejar esta tontería para después? —replicó fría, pero con un ligero temblor de impaciencia en su voz—. Dos de nuestros compañeros pueden estar flotando a la deriva en el océano, nuestra prioridad debe ser encontrarlos.

—Doctora Belova, sabemos de sus compañeros —dijo el director Okumura—, pero debe comprender la posibilidades de que ellos…

—Contaban con paracaídas HALO especiales creados por la NASA —insistió Belova—. Ellos están vivos, lo sé.

—Doctora Belova, admiro su fe en sus compañeros —admitió con solemnidad el general Hokazono—, pero si somos realistas, aunque hayan logrado superar la entrada a la atmósfera, sobrevivir dando un salto a esa altitud y… considerando que debieron caer, y si es que llegaron a tocar el agua, durante el tsunami, no creo que ellos puedan…

—Están vivos —insistió Anastasia.

— _Guarde silencio, doctora Belova_ —dijo el embajador ruso en su idioma— _. No se atreva a avergonzar a nuestra nación con su actuar tan infantil._

— _Infantil es usted, señor embajador, que se moja los pantalones y no es capaz de defender a una de sus ciudadanas_ —respondió Anastasia en un ruso frío y cortante.

— _¡Qué insolencia…!_

—¡Silencio! —ordenó Belova en inglés, haciendo callar al embajador—. Exijo que se organice un equipo de búsqueda para nuestros compañeros. Si los dejan morir en el océano no se los perdonaré jamás. ¿Me están escuchando?

—Doctora Belova —el director de la JAXA se limpió la frente húmeda, estaba tan sorprendido como el resto—, es posible que se esté extralimitando en su autoridad…

— _Niet!_ —dio un golpe con la mano en la mesa.

El teléfono que estaba sobre la mesa sonó. Todos guardaron silencio escuchándolo repiquetear. Pasaban los segundos y nadie lo contestaba. Las miradas se cruzaron y fue finalmente el director Okumura el que levantó el auricular.

—¿Quién habla? ¿No sabe que estamos en un asunto importante de…? ¿Cómo?... ¿Quién es usted? —preguntó con sorpresa el director—. ¿Cómo consiguió este número?... ¡¿Qué?!... Oh, no, no, por supuesto… Digo sí, claro, es un placer y… No, digo sí… Pero ahora no es posible que… ¡No, no es mi intención ofenderlo, señor Putin!

—¿El presidente Putin? —el embajador ruso palideció.

Los demás se miraron entre sí sorprendidos. Al final, el director de la JAXA, todavía confundido e incrédulo, con la mano temblorosa, le alcanzó el auricular a Anastasia Belova.

—Es para usted —dijo.

Anastasia parpadeó sin comprender del todo. Asintió recibiéndolo y se lo llevó a la oreja, y al hablar lo hizo en ruso, saludando de la manera más formal que pudo.

— _Buenos días, Señor Presidente…_

Del otro lado de la línea escuchó una fuerte carcajada, seguida de una voz estridente y muy alegre, llena de emoción.

— _No puede ser, ¿escuchaste eso, Ranma? ¡Se lo creyeron!... Anastasia, mi ruso no es muy bueno, y aunque tu acento es cada día más bello, ¿no podríamos hablar en inglés?_

—¡¿Irvin?! —exclamó Anastasia, cubriéndose la boca con una mano.

.

.

FIN

.

.

Nota de autora: Un capítulo bastante emocionante, y donde se explican varias cosas de cómo se desarrolló todo. Espero que les haya gustado.

Los nombres de todos los miembros de la JAXA son reales, los tomé de las personas que ocupan los cargos en la actualidad.

El «Proyecto Ajenjo» se llama así como referencia al nombre bíblico que se le da a la estrella que caería del cielo y convertiría un tercio del mar en sangre, en el libro de Apocalipsis.

 **Haruri Saotome** : Sí, por lo menos ya se vio que todos vivieron; y además ya se vio un castigo para Ronald Triumph en este capítulo. Gracias por leer. Besos.

 **Camuchis** : Hola, aquí con un par de días libres :) Bueno, espero que te guste ver bien también a los demás, y que haya sufrido el verdadero malo de la historia en este capítulo. Cuidate mucho, te mando besos.

 **Caro-azuul** : ¿Ya podés dormir tranquila? Jajaja, bueno, me alegro por eso. Ya se vio que todos estaban bien. Ahora creo que solo falta el capítulo de «y todos fueron felices» para cerrar la historia. Besos para vos.

 **Kaori** : Bueno, es que es Noham el que hace los anuncios en Facebook y creo que a veces exagera un poco XD. Creo que en los momentos más importantes o cruciales son las cosas simples de todos los días las que nos mantienen un poco cuerdos, por eso después de todo lo que pasaron Irvin y Ranma se ponen a hablar de trajes de baño, eso es lo que quería reflejar. Espero que te guste el capítulo de hoy. Te mando besos.

 **Odana** : En realidad los capítulos no son cada vez más cortos, varían, pero últimamente venían teniendo un promedio de más de dos mil palabras, y el de ayer sí fue más corto que eso, tal vez por eso lo notaste. Lo largo o corto depende del día, de si puedo escribir más, o tengo más tiempo; o por el contrario, estoy ocupada o me siento un poco enferma, o si tengo las herramientas a disposición para escribir más. Lo importante para mí es que me mantengo escribiendo y publicando cada día, que es el ejercicio que quería hacer. Espero que el capítulo de hoy te guste más, pasan muchas cosas que son importantes para la historia. Gracias por leer. Besos.

 **Dee-Dee Zednem** : Es que Ranma no es nada sin Akane (igual que Akane no es nada sin Ranma), su amor es así, románticamente meloso-posesivo (?) y así los queremos XD. Besos para vos.

 **Saritanimelove** : Qué bueno que te haya gustado, espero que sigas disfrutando de esos capítulos de Ranma y Akane lejos de todos. Besos.

 **Maat Sejmet** : En el capítulo de hoy se responde tu pregunta :) Te mando besos.

 **Akai27** : Muchas gracias :D Bueno, no sé si Akane, pero primero pensé en Ryoga apareciendo perdido en Okinawa cuando lo que quería era ir al dojo Tendo, pero después lo descarté porque pensé que iba a quedar demasiado cómico XD. Y no podía hacer que se estrellara el transbordador con Anderson, mejor que enfrente su destino y pague por lo que hizo. Besos.

Muchas gracias a todos por leer. Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	177. Llamada

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **Llamada**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

 _—_ _Se confirma la información que les hemos entregado en los últimos minutos: serían únicamente tres los sobrevivientes de la Estación Espacial Internacional que estaban a bordo del transbordador que amarizó frente a la bahía de Ishinimaki. Los héroes rescatados se encuentran ahora en custodia de la JASDF, en la base aérea de Matsushima, en la prefectura de Miyagi. Según nos indican fuentes confiables de la JAXA, los otros dos astronautas que no volvieron habrían tomado la drástica decisión de quedarse en la estación espacial hasta el último momento, para asegurar que su ruta de caída no pusiera en peligro…_

—Solo tres volvieron —Nodoka habló por sobre las palabras del presentador de televisión, y tembló tras decirlo—. ¡Solo tres!

—Hay que confiar —dijo de pronto Genma, con los cristales de los anteojos brillantes de angustia—. Ranma podría estar entre ellos.

—Qué terrible debe ser para las familias de los otros dos —comentó Kasumi con pena, presionando la mano sobre su pecho—. Han sido tan valientes.

Akane estaba de pie, mirando la televisión como si su cuerpo fuera una figura de piedra.

—Tres… —repitió—. Ranma no está entre ellos.

—Akane, no digas eso, todavía no sabemos nada —dijo Kasumi, luego intercambió una mirada con su hermana Nabiki, llena de preocupación.

—¿No lo escucharon? —preguntó Akane, sus labios temblaban—. Conocen a Ranma, ¡todos lo conocen! Él jamás hubiera permitido que… No…

—Mi hijo Ranma es el hombre más valiente que existe —dijo Nodoka, con los ojos llorosos—, él no se hubiera ido dejando a sus colegas atrás.

—¿Usted también, tía Nodoka? —Nabiki resopló—. Como Kasumi dijo, todavía no sabemos nada. No es momento de entrar en pánico.

—Ese idiota… hubiera hecho… lo correcto… —murmuró Akane con la voz entrecortada, llevándose los dedos a los labios. Luego lanzó un quejido con la voz muy aguda, al borde de quebrársele de nuevo—. ¡Ese tonto!

—Akane, no… —insistió Kasumi, rodeándola con un brazo—. Ranma jamás te dejaría sola, ni a ti ni a Ranko.

—Pero… Kasumi… él…

 _—_ _Ya tenemos la lista de los sobrevivientes al atentado de la estación espacial_ —anunció el periodista.

La pantalla mostraba una toma en vivo de la base aérea Matsushima y del ajetreado movimiento del personal en su interior. Mientras, en otro recuadro, seguían repitiendo las imágenes de la destrucción provocada por el tsunami en distintos países, en especial las más conmovedoras, enviadas desde California, que reiteraban una y otra vez, con una morbosa insistencia.

Nabiki subió el volumen, también atemorizada de saber lo que nadie en esa casa quería oír. Observó expectante la pantalla, no se atrevió a hablar.

El teléfono sonó en ese momento.

El periodista en la televisión se aclaró la voz.

 _—_ _Doctor en Biología George Anderson, de Canadá._

Nodoka oprimió el pañuelo contra su boca para que no la escucharan gemir.

Akane sintió que sus piernas temblaban.

El teléfono seguía sonando en el peor de los momentos y Kasumi, dudando, con una mano en la mejilla, finalmente se dirigió al pasillo.

 _—_ _Segundo piloto a bordo Robert Brown, de los Estados Unidos._

Akane cerró los dientes haciéndolos sonar. Quería creer, realmente deseaba hacerlo. Recordó a Ranma, su sonrisa ingenua, sus ojos traviesos, sus manos fuertes y torpes, su voz de timbre infantil, sus besos… Hizo esfuerzos para no volver a llorar, apretó los ojos con fuerza.

Genma Saotome se sacó los anteojos pasándose la mano por la frente y rápidamente por los ojos. No se atrevía a hablar, la muerte de su mejor amigo había opacado su corazón, sin embargo había tenido siempre tanta fe en su hijo que saberlo derrotado en el momento triunfal no era una opción para él. Aún así, esperó las palabras del periodista con aprensión.

 _—_ _Doctora Anastasia Románovna Belova, de Rusia…_

Nodoka lanzó un grito quedándose sin aire, con las manos temblando. Genma la sujetó con fuerza abrazándola, atrayéndola contra su pecho para ahogar sus gemidos.

Nabiki dio un puñetazo a la mesa, gruñó y murmuró una maldición.

—No de nuevo —dijo y cerró los ojos, no queriendo perder ante el dolor.

Pero nadie se preocupó de Akane, que en ese momento dio un paso atrás negando con la cabeza. No podía ser cierto, no así, Ranma se lo había prometido. ¡Él se lo había prometido! Sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse contra su voluntad, su rostro, ya pálido y frío de tanto llorar, se arrugó una vez más mientras sus labios temblaban sin control.

—No, no, no… —insistió en negar, gimoteó con fuerza—. No… No, no, no… ¡No es verdad! Ranma no puede…

—Akane —Kasumi la llamó de pronto con urgencia, tomándola del brazo—, te necesitan en el teléfono.

—Ahora no, Kasumi —intervino Nabiki con voz baja y grave—, ¿no ves que…?

—Es importante —insistió Kasumi determinada, que parecía indiferente a las muestras de dolor de su hermanita—. Es sobre… Ranma.

Akane, para sorpresa de Nabiki, se soltó de Kasumi sacudiendo el brazo y corrió hacia el pasillo. Se enjugó las lágrimas que caían sin parar, apenas podía ver por donde pisaba pues todo le parecía borroso; cada cosa que veía le recordaba, de alguna manera tonta, a él. ¿Qué sería de ella ahora?

¿Qué sería de Ranko?

¡¿Por qué lo hizo?!

Lo odiaba, pero lo admiraba al mismo tiempo, amándolo con mayor intensidad todavía por aquel acto tan heroico como estúpido. Tonto Ranma, tonto…

El auricular del teléfono la esperaba descolgado sobre la mesa. Lo tomó tan fuerte que lo hizo crujir y se lo acercó a la oreja, y no esperó ninguna respuesta antes de gritar con todo el aire que le quedaba en los pulmones:

—¡Todo esto es culpa de ustedes!...

Sollozó con fuerza, con las lágrimas cayendo por su rostro

—Él no quería ir, desde un principio les dijo que no quería hacerlo, ¡pero ustedes lo convencieron!... ¡Prácticamente lo obligaron! ¡Es culpa de ustedes que ahora esté muerto! —sentenció con rabia.

Aspiró tan fuerte que el aire dolió en su pecho, y su voz se quebró, ya no pudo seguir con sus acusaciones lapidarias, toda la fuerza se le había acabado pronunciando aquella frase que le quitaba todo lo que tenía.

—Ustedes… mataron a mi esposo… ustedes… me quitaron a Ranma…

No pudo más. La mano con el auricular temblaba junto a su oído, y se cubrió el rostro con la otra, llorando amargamente, a gritos, como una niña pequeña, sin intención de ocultarlo, sin avergonzarse por expresar su pena, aunque fuera a unos extraños al otro lado de la línea.

Akane se había quebrado por completo, todas sus esperanzas estaban perdidas, le habían quitado la única opción que quedaba de que Ranma se hubiera salvado. Había creído tanto en ese estúpido transbordador, y confiado en que Ranma sí estaba dentro, que ahora no podía hacer más que llorar.

Era una tonta, ¡una tonta! Lanzó otro grito lastimoso dentro de su llanto. Desde un principio debía haber sabido que Ranma ya estaba muerto, pero su corazón se negaba a aceptarlo.

Ranma, Ranma, Ranma… Su mente no sabía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Ranma. Saber que no lo volvería a ver nunca más, que no podría tocar su rostro, que no volvería a sentir sus manos, que no la haría temblar con sus susurros en el oído, que no lo vería llorar de felicidad, nervioso y asustado como un niño, igual que el día en que cargó por primera vez a su pequeña Ranko.

 _Ranma. Ranma. Ranma…_

—Ustedes…

 _—_ _¡Maldición, Akane! ¿Quieres escucharme de una buena vez?... ¡Soy yo, Ranma! ¡Estoy vivo!... ¡Akane, boba, escúchame, estoy vivo! ¡Deja ya de llorar, que no me ha pasado nada!... —Ranma gruñó de nervios e impaciencia—. ¡Akane!..._

—¿Q-Qué...? —Akane, sin poder evitar los espasmos en su cuerpo provocados por el llanto, aferró el auricular con las dos manos. ¿Lo estaría imaginando todo?—… ¿Ho-Hola?... ¿Ra… Ranma?

 _—_ _Ya era hora, ¡por Kami-sama! ¡Claro que soy yo! ¿Quién más?_

—No puede ser —murmuró después, sintiendo que las paredes se le caían encima y el piso ondulaba como si estuviera de pie sobre una serpiente. Se sostuvo con una mano de la pared—. Pe-Pero dijeron que… en el transbordador… Yo… Ranma, ¿e-estás… vivo?

 _—_ _¡Claro que sí! —replicó Ranma enseguida, intentando explicar atropelladamente—. No llegué en el trasbordador, salté de la estación en paracaídas cuando… Ah, bueno, es una larga historia. ¡Sí, Akane, estoy vivo!... ¡Vivo, muy vivo, adolorido y con hambre! ¿Me vas a creer ya o tendré que correr a Nerima ahora mismo?_

Akane sufrió un pequeño hipo, no sabía si reír o llorar, y de hecho hacía ambas cosas al mismo tiempo, cubriéndose de nuevo la boca con una mano. Miró a un lado y al otro del pasillo, moviéndose impaciente, como si quisiera ir en ese preciso instante adonde él estuviera, como si quisiera abrazarlo a través del teléfono.

Tomó el aparato y se sentó el piso, con la espalda apoyada en la pared, poniéndose el teléfono sobre las rodillas.

—Ranma…

 _—_ _Akane…_

—¡¿No podías haber llamado un poco antes?! —gritó Akane dejando salir toda su frustración y un poco más de lágrimas—. ¡Eres un tonto!

Escuchó a Ranma gruñir y maldecir, resoplar, y luego escuchó que murmuraba algo, pero en inglés, como si estuviera hablando con alguien más cerca de él.

—¿Ranma? —lo llamó preocupada.

—No pude llamar antes porque estaba un poco ocupado —ironizó el muchacho—. Además, me acabo de jugar la vida al piedra, papel o tijeras para lograr usar el teléfono antes.

—¿Qué? —murmuró Akane extrañada.

—Nada —de nuevo Ranma pareció alejarse del auricular y hablar en inglés con alguien más—. Akane… tendré que colgar, pero…

—Oh, no, Ranma, no lo hagas —pidió ella en un hilo de voz, pegando más el auricular a su oreja, como si así pudiera retenerlo—. No me dejes…

—Te prometo que nos veremos pronto —murmuró él.

—Ranma… —las lágrimas volvieron a caer incontrolables por sus mejillas.

—Akane… ya no llores. Estoy bien.

De nuevo hubo murmullos y Ranma se alejó del teléfono por largos segundos.

—Debo irme, Akane.

—Ranma, yo…

—Tú sabes, Akane… yo —él bajó un poco la voz, como si tapara la bocina con una mano— te amo.

—Ranma… —Akane tragó saliva y escuchó el sonido que cortaba la comunicación.

Levantó el rostro, llevándose el auricular a su pecho, que subía y bajaba preso de las emociones, acurrucada en aquel rincón contra la pared. Las lágrimas seguían empapándola, pero ahora eran de felicidad.

.

.

FIN

.

.

Nota de autora: Queda el epílogo para mañana. Gracias a todos los que leen y muy en especial a **Haruri Saotome, Guest, Kaori, Caro-azuul, Zagashi, Dee-Dee Zednem, Saritanimelove, Maat Sejmet**.

Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	178. Juego

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **Juego**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

Irvin McGray y Ranma Saotome observaron atentamente el teléfono y pestañearon al mismo tiempo, luego se miraron entre ellos, y una vez más giraron los rostros hacia el aparato.

—Ayúdame a quitarme los guantes para poder marcar —dijo Ranma.

—No, mejor tú ayúdame, y yo marcaré —replicó Irvin, ya sentándose en una silla que estaba junto a la mesita del teléfono—. ¿Acaso no viste la televisión en la cocina? Ya sabemos adónde llevaron a los que venían en el transbordador, puedo llamar directamente a Anastasia.

—¿A Anastasia? —Ranma lo miró asombrado—. Están en las dependencias de la JASDF, ¿acaso vas a llamar como si nada y pedir que te den con ella o qué?

—Claro —dijo Irvin abriendo los brazos como si fuera lo más obvio, y de paso, exponiendo las manos para que Ranma comenzara el trabajo— Tengo mis métodos, ya verás. Pero con estos estúpidos guantes no puedo hacer nada.

—Tengo que llamar a Akane para decirle que estoy bien —insistió Ranma—. ¡Ella cree que estoy muerto!

—¡Anastasia también cree que estoy muerto! No puedo dejarla pensar eso, ¿y qué tal si otro le propone matrimonio pensando que ya no estoy en medio, eh? —se quejó Irvin.

—¡Pero Akane es mi esposa!

—Oh, vamos, Ranma…

—¡Y tengo una hija! —agregó después.

Irvin lo miró derrotado.

—Ah, no hagas eso, sacarme en cara a tu hija no es justo —dijo.

Ranma estiró los brazos para que su compañero, con algo de torpeza debido a lo abultado del traje, girara la pieza de los enormes guantes para desencastrarlos y poder tener las manos aún recubiertas por varias capas protectoras, pero al menos más libres.

—Ya tendré hijos para poder chantajearte, ¿sabes? —comentó Irvin mientras terminaba su trabajo—. Y serán muchos más que los tuyos.

—Apresúrate entonces —bromeó Ranma cerrándole un ojo.

El escocés sonrió.

—Lo haré, lo haré, no lo dudes —dijo—. Aunque… podría empezar mucho antes si me dejaras llamar primero, ¿qué dices?... ¿No te conmuevo ni un poco? —agregó poniendo cara de desamparo—. Piensa en mis futuros hijos. Serán cinco o seis… ¡Uno podría llevar tu nombre! ¿Todavía no te sientes tocado en tu bondadoso corazón?

Ranma resopló y luego se movió para ayudar a su compañero y quitarle sus propios guantes.

—Está bien, para que sea justo, juguemos _jankenpon_ , y el que gana llama primero —dijo.

—¿Qué cosa? —lo miró extrañado Irvin.

—Eso es… —Ranma se rascó la cabeza pensando un momento—, piedra, papel o tijeras, se dice así, ¿verdad?

—Ah, pues, soy muy bueno en piedra, papel o tijeras. Te aplastaré —replicó Irvin con los ojos brillantes.

—Eso lo veremos —dijo Ranma afilando la mirada, como hacía siempre ante un desafío.

Se pusieron frente a frente, mirándose a los ojos. Dos hombres en los enormes trajes de astronautas, solo con las manos y la cabeza libres, que parecían ridículamente pequeñas comparadas con la abultada indumentaria del espacio.

— _Saisho wa guu!_ —exclamó por costumbre Ranma, divertido.

—¿Qué dices? —preguntó McGray desconcertado—. ¡Eso lo dices para desconcentrar al rival! —se quejó.

—Ah, lo siento… creí que…

Irvin rio.

—Se debe sentir bien estar de nuevo en tu país, ¿no? —preguntó mientras ambos mostraban las tijeras y chasqueaban la lengua—. Y hablar tu propia lengua otra vez.

—Sí —asintió Ranma—, ya me siento en casa otra vez.

Los dos mostraron piedra al mismo tiempo, y se miraron a los ojos, como si el otro estuviera haciendo trampa.

Luego ambos papel.

McGray gruñó.

—¿Qué significa de todos modos? —preguntó—. Eso de _saso… saiso…_

 _—_ _Saisho wa guu —_ repitió Ranma sonriendo—. Significa «primero piedra», es como para tomar el ritmo en la primera ronda y que nadie pierda.

—Vaya, piensan en todo —murmuró Irvin—. Oh, ahora que lo dices, de haberlo sabido te habría ganado en la primera ronda.

Ambos sacaron tijeras.

—Sería contra las reglas sacar algo distinto a piedra al principio —replicó Ranma.

—No soy japonés, esas reglas no cuentan para mí —explicó Irvin, retrocediendo la mano para otro intento.

Los dos sacaron papel.

—¡Deja de imitarme! —se quejó Ranma—. Además estamos en Japón, tienes que jugar con nuestras reglas.

—Tú eres el que me está copiando —contraatacó Irvin—, y técnicamente soy un turista, así que no debo… ¡No, rayos!

—¡Sí! —exclamó triunfal Ranma, pues su piedra le ganaba a las tijeras de Irvin.

—Nah, eso fue trampa —refunfuñó el escocés, pero se apartó para que Ranma tomara el teléfono y marcara el número desesperado.

Luego, mientras su amigo hablaba, Irvin se mantuvo cortésmente a un par de pasos para darle cierta privacidad, aunque no era necesario, pues no entendía ni una palabra de lo que decía. Lo observó por el rabillo del ojo, incrédulo, pues no parecía que Ranma estuviera hablando con esa esposa de la que tanto contaba, y a la que se había dado cuenta extrañaba más que a nada. McGray sabía que la cultura japonesa era muy diferente a la occidental en muchas cosas, pero nunca creyó que tanto.

Unos minutos después, impaciente, lo apremió para que cortara y lo dejara hacer su llamada.

—Vamos, Ranma, ya quiero que nos saquen de este lugar.

—Un momento, solo un momento —replicó Ranma, volviendo su atención al teléfono.

—Mi futura esposa también necesita saber que estoy vivo.

—Espera, Irvin, solo un momento más.

—¡Y mis futuros hijos! —agregó McGray, solo para molestarlo.

Cuando finalmente Ranma cortó la comunicación, Irvin se acercó al teléfono y se sentó cómodamente en la silla que Ranma había dejado vacía, moviendo los dedos y haciendo crujir los nudillos como si se fuera a enfrentar a un enemigo.

—¿Y ahora cómo vas a hacer para hablar con Belova? —preguntó Ranma.

—Solo observa —respondió el escocés sonriendo de costado—. Observa y aprende —se volvió a mirarlo—. ¿Recuerdas algún número de teléfono de la JASDF?

—Eso creo, pero es de la base en Misawa donde entrené para piloto —respondió Ranma—, y en la televisión dijeron que los llevaron a la base en Matsushima, ¡ni siquiera están cerca!

—No importa —dijo Irvin—, solo necesito un número para entrar a la línea, luego podré moverme adonde yo quiera. ¿Recuerdas el número?

—Sí —afirmó Ranma.

Se lo dijo, y el escocés lo memorizó.

—Primero tengo que entrar desde otro lugar, que no parezca que uso un teléfono particular o me cerrarán las puertas —Irvin levantó el auricular, se lo llevó a la oreja para comprobar que hubiera señal y presionó varios números, luego escuchó atento otra vez y sonrió—. Muy bien, parece que lo conseguí.

Dejó el auricular sobre la mesa y continuó oprimiendo números.

—No sé cómo funcionan los códigos aquí en Japón, así que me arriesgaré usando el sistema internacional —comentó mientras seguía oprimiendo números. De vez en cuando se escuchaban extraños pitidos desde el auricular.

—¿Cómo aprendiste eso? —preguntó Ranma, que lo observaba mover los dedos como si fuera un virtuoso pianista.

—Soy hacker, Ranma —dijo Irvin como si nada, luego se detuvo y bajó la voz—. Aunque eso no lo escuchaste de mí.

—Creía que eras ingeniero en electrónica y redes —comentó Ranma asombrado.

—Bueno, tuve que estudiar una carrera como todo el mundo, aunque sabemos que al final eso nunca sirva para nada —replicó Irvin introduciendo con cuidado el número de teléfono de la base aérea de Misawa que había memorizado.

—¿Los hackers no usan computadoras para hacer su… trabajo? —preguntó Ranma inseguro.

—En realidad, los primeros hackers aparecieron en la década de los setenta y usaban los teléfonos para meterse a los números privados de la gente, incluso de la Casa Blanca, o para realizar llamadas de larga distancia sin pagar —Irvin bajó la voz—. Esas cosas tampoco las supiste por mí.

Ranma sonrió.

—Ah, esto se siente bien —comentó Irvin alegre—, hasta creo que soy un adolescente otra vez. Quién diría que hace unas horas estuve a punto de morir dos veces… ¿o fueron tres? Bah, ¿quién lleva la cuenta?

—De hecho, creo que estuviste realmente muerto por unos segundos —intervino Ranma—, pero no abuses, no siempre voy a estar cerca para salvarte el pellejo.

Irvin se llevó de nuevo el auricular a la oreja y sonrió asintiendo.

—Está sonando, Ranma —murmuró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, luego se aclaró la voz—. Llamada directa desde la Casa Blanca para hablar con el director de la Japan Aerospace Exploration Agency. Confidencial —dijo Irvin al teléfono con seriedad, imitando lo mejor que podía el acento norteamericano.

—Confidencial —repitió después, como si le hubieran preguntado algo desde el otro lado—. Esta es una línea segura del presidente Ronald Triumph, no puede ser rastreada.

Esperó durante algunos segundos y luego tapó la bocina para que no lo escucharan del otro lado.

—Funcionó, me comunicarán con la sala de juntas donde están reunidos —informó con los ojos chispeantes que se habían iluminado con su sonrisa—. ¡Podré hablar con Anastasia!

—¿Y cómo vas a hacer para hablar con ella?, no creo que sea ella la que conteste, ¿verdad? —preguntó Ranma, que no terminaba de asombrarse ante las habilidades de su amigo—. ¿Vas a decir que eres el presidente ruso o qué? —propuso en tono de broma.

—Uhmmm, no es mala idea, Ranma —susurró, luego, cuando alguien respondió del otro lado, apoyó un codo sobre la mesita, cruzó las piernas, y echó la espalda hacia atrás, intentando imitar de nuevo un acento—. Aquí Vladímir Putin —dijo con total confianza, poniéndose serio y amenazador.

Ranma lo miró con la mandíbula caída hasta el piso.

.

.

—Es necesario rescatarlos, ¡cuánto antes! —exigió Anastasia Belova echándose hacia adelante en la silla de la sala de juntas.

—¿Cómo pudo Irvin McGray acceder a este número? —preguntó Okumura mirando al general Hokazono, luego se giró de nuevo a mirar a Brown y Belova—. Además, ¿por qué se hizo pasar por altos mandatarios de estado para lograr infiltrarse?

—Eso no importa —insistió Anastasia—. Los astronautas Irvin McGray y Ranma Saotome han sobrevivido a un arriesgado salto HALO luego de poner en peligro sus vidas para salvar la de millones en la Tierra. Ambos se eligieron quedarse a bordo de la estación espacial valientemente, creyendo que nunca volverían a ver a sus familias, solo para salvarnos a los demás integrantes de la estación, y a billones de personas en China y las demás naciones de Asia oriental. También deben ser tratados como héroes, ¡ellos son los verdaderos héroes! —agregó Belova con pasión—. Han estado por horas dentro de sus trajes espaciales, han sobrevivido a un salto HALO en las peores circunstancias, y además a un tsunami, necesitan atención médica urgente, ¿no es momento de darles un respiro?

—Doctora, por más que sean héroes —intervino el embajador ruso—, se han comportado como criminales…

— _Vy nichego ne znayete!_

—Belova tiene razón —intervino con calma Robert Brown—, en lugar de interrogarnos como si nosotros fuéramos los culpables, deberían rescatar a nuestros compañeros, a los dos astronautas más valientes que alguna vez han existido. Ignoramos el estado en que se encuentran, pueden necesitar atención médica —sentenció con seriedad y frialdad, mirando primero al embajador ruso, luego a Okumura. Finalmente se dirigió al general Hokazono—. Esos hombres no solo han servido bien a sus países, sino también a toda la Tierra. Creo que merecen un mejor trato.

Hokazono y Okumura hablaron entre ellos, murmurando en japonés, finalmente Okumura se levantó y se dirigió a los embajadores con gentileza.

—Señores cónsules, les ruego que pasen a mi oficina para una reunión más privada donde podremos discutir los temas con más detalle —hizo una breve reverencia, estirando el brazo para indicarles el camino.

El embajador ruso dirigió una mirada a Belova, que ella sostuvo con frialdad, y luego avanzó saliendo de la habitación. El embajador chino lo siguió. Antes de irse, el director se dirigió a Hokazono, que se había puesto de pie cuando los cónsules se levantaron.

—Encárguese del rescate de los astronautas —le indicó—, y que los traigan a la base aquí en Matsushima. También necesitaremos hablar con ellos.

El general asintió y lo saludó marcialmente cuando se iba.

—¿Te gustaría un rato a solas con Anderson? —le murmuró Brown a Belova.

La rusa lo observó con una ceja levantada, intrigada e impaciente. Asintió.

—Capitán Brown, doctora Belova, sus compañeros serán rescatados —les dijo Hokazono—. Ahora los llevaré a sus habitaciones donde podrán descansar un rato.

—General —llamó Brown poniéndose de pie—, no quisiera excederme, pero necesito pedirle un pequeño favor.

.

.

Solo les habían dado cinco minutos. Durante ese tiempo Anderson estaría sin custodia en la habitación donde lo habían dejado. El general Kenishiro Hokazono había asegurado que nadie los molestaría durante ese tiempo, y fingirían no escuchar ningún grito tampoco, si los hubiera, agregó como al pasar.

Brown entró primero, Belova cerró la puerta a sus espaldas.

George Anderson, todavía esposado, pero sentado muy relajadamente en la silla, los miró sonriendo poco a poco.

—Amigos míos, ¿vienen a despedirse? —preguntó divertido—. Oh, mi corazón está hinchado de felicidad.

—¿Despedirnos? ¿Lo dices porque te deportarán y te darán pena de muerte? —replicó Belova con frialdad.

Anderson lanzó una risotada.

—Tontos, ¿creen que el presidente de los Estados Unidos de América permitirá que me hagan eso? ¡En mi patria soy un héroe!, así me recibirán, y me llenarán de condecoraciones —dijo.

—¿El presidente? —dijo Brown acercándose a la mesa a la que estaba sentado Anderson—. Ronald Triumph está intentando escapar de la cárcel. Ahora que todo le explotó en la cara, no creo que se acuerde del pobre idiota al que usó para alcanzar sus metas. Estás perdido, Anderson, será mejor que empieces a arrepentirte de tus pecados y quizá tu estancia en el infierno no sea tan terrible —Robert Brown se echó hacia adelante, apoyando las manos en la mesa y mirando al traidor a los ojos—. No insultes al pueblo norteamericano. Nosotros, los estadounidenses, nunca condecoraríamos a un traidor como tú —casi escupió.

Anderson le sostuvo la mirada aburrido.

—Me importa un bledo lo que digas —replicó como si nada, pero Brown vio por un instante el temor en su mirada—. ¿Qué quieren? —preguntó después.

—Verás, Anderson —empezó a decir Brown paseando lentamente por el cuarto con las manos tomadas tras la espalda, mientras Belova se mantenía cerca de la puerta con los brazos cruzados—, como fuimos compañeros, venimos a hacerte un favor y contarte qué ocurrirá contigo.

—Qué detalle, muchachos —se mofó Anderson.

Brown sonrió alegre.

—Creías que te iban a extraditar a Estados Unidos porque eres estadounidense, ¿verdad?

—Tengo doble ciudadanía, tarado, soy canadiense también. Allí las penas son mucho más leves —replicó Anderson sonriendo, como si fuera un juego de voluntades.

—Vaya, soy un tarado —comentó Brown casi dolido—, pero hasta un tarado como yo se da cuenta de que esto no es algo tan simple —su voz se volvió baja y amenazante—. Cometiste un crimen contra la humanidad, estas cosas se resuelven en La Haya, tu juicio podría tardar meses, y mientras tanto vagarías de una prisión a otra, siempre tratado como la basura que eres.

—Podrías pasar una temporada en las cárceles de Siberia —comentó Belova.

Anderson la miró un momento, luego volvió a mirar a Anderson.

—¿Creen que me asustan? —inquirió.

—¿Quizá mueras congelado en Siberia? —preguntó Brown acercándose a él por un costado—. ¿Tal vez te condenen a la silla eléctrica? ¿Quizá sufras cadena perpetua… —luego se acercó a Anderson por el otro costado, susurrándole cerca del oído— condenado a no tener contacto nunca más con otra persona, ni siquiera por escrito?

—No me asustan —siseó Anderson.

Brown soltó una risa y le puso una mano en el hombro.

—Nah, solo bromeaba, no te ocurrirá nada de eso —dijo—. En realidad, China, por ser el blanco directo de este ataque terrorista, ha solicitado hacerse cargo del asunto. Pasarás tus días pudriéndote en una cárcel rodeado por aquellos a los que tanto odias.

Anderson apretó los dientes.

—Eso… es mentira —dijo.

—Es la verdad —dijo Brown con firmeza—. Y las cárceles chinas no cumplen con las recomendaciones de la ONU —agregó.

—Y les importa un rábano no cumplirlas —dijo Belova sonriendo.

George Anderson no dijo nada, pero vieron la pequeña capa de sudor que se formaba en su frente.

—Brown, el tiempo se agota —avisó Anastasia después.

—Ah, sí —replicó Robert, y miró a Anderson—. Ahora vamos a golpearte hasta que te mees encima… o pidas por tu mami, lo que ocurra primero —le avisó—. Las damas primero —dijo volteando hacia Anastasia con una sonrisa.

Anastasia avanzó impaciente.

—¿Qué mierda…?

Pero George Anderson no pudo terminar la oración.

Durante los siguientes minutos solo se escucharon gritos desesperados dentro de la habitación; pero, obedeciendo órdenes, ninguno de los soldados de la JASDF escuchó nada.

.

.

FIN

.

.

Nota de autora: Y la que más le pegó a Anderson fue Anastasia, porque Brown tenía las manos lastimadas, aunque sí se aguantó un poco el dolor para tomarse una dulce venganza con sus puños. Jojojo.

Sé que varios están aburridos de esta historia, pero a mí realmente me gusta, por eso tenía que tomarme un tiempo con el final, y realmente quería escribir estas dos escenas. Mañana sí será el final de esta saga, donde se verá qué pasó un tiempo después con estos cuatro jinetes del Apocalipsis.

Como siempre, agradezco enormemente a quienes se toman un tiempo para comentarme qué les pareció el capítulo. Agradecimientos especiales a: **Guest, Caro-azuul, Camuchis, Akai27, Haruri Saotome, Dee-Dee Zednem, Rosefe-123, Noham, Zagashi**. Siempre me alegran, me hacen reflexionar sobre muchas cosas y me inspiran a continuar. Besos para ustedes.

Lo que cuenta Irvin sobre los hackers es verdad; y lo que explica Ranma sobre el juego de «piedra, papel o tijera» en Japón, también es verdad.

 _Vy nichego ne znayete!:_ ¡Usted no sabe nada!

Gracias a todos por leer. Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	179. Amigos

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **Amigos**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

 _Un año después._

 _._

 _Estados Unidos, Florida._

 _Estación de la Fuerza Aérea de Cabo Cañaveral._

 _45avo. Batallón Espacial, Space Wings._

 _._

Robert Brown andaba a grandes pasos atravesando la base militar, desde el hangar hasta la oficina donde hacía sus papeleos. Llevaba puesto el overol de color azul de la NASA, una gorra y los clásicos lentes de sol de estilo aviador. Los cadetes que se cruzaban con él lo saludaban marcialmente, y Robert correspondía levantando su mano a la altura de la visera de la gorra, y haciendo una sonrisa torcida. Su reputación lo precedía, no todos los días aquellos jóvenes tenían la oportunidad de ser entrenados y preparados por quien había sido uno de «los cuatro jinetes del Apocalipsis», además de un patriota de hueso colorado. La sonrisa de Brown mientras avanzaba no era jactanciosa, sino irónica. Cuatro años antes de aquel suceso su vida era un infierno, había caído en el alcohol, su mujer lo había abandonado y no le permitía ver a sus hijas, lo habían despedido y prácticamente echado a patadas de la Fuerza Aérea. Ahora, después de salvar al mundo, la NASA había insistido en tenerlo trabajando para ellos.

Brown había rechazado las futuras misiones espaciales en las que quisieron incluirlo. Pero al final no pudo resistirse a volver a su primer amor, los aviones, y aceptó ser instructor del programa de entrenamiento especial para pilotos, que pasarían a ser parte de la NASA y serían formados como astronautas.

Antes era un don nadie, rechazado por sus jefes y sus propios compañeros, ahora paseaba por la base y los hombres se movían para dejarlo pasar, mientras se cuadraban, saludándolo. Solo faltaba que le pusieran una alfombra roja cada vez que subía a uno de los aviones.

Ah, qué hipócrita era la gente.

Brown estuvo a punto de lanzar una fuerte risotada, pero en ese momento sonó una campanilla en su celular avisando que había llegado un nuevo mensaje. Unos minutos después sonaron otros dos avisos. Sin dejar de caminar, Robert sacó el celular de su bolsillo y leyó los mensajes. Era del grupo de conversación que McGray había formado a través de esa nueva mensajería que poco a poco comenzaba a hacer furor en el mundo. Ellos habían comenzado a usarla varios meses antes de que fuera masivo, por insistencia de Irvin, claro.

—Los correos electrónicos cayeron en el olvido —les había escrito—, ni hablar de los mensajes de texto. ¡El futuro está en internet!, lo sabemos desde hace mucho. Nosotros, que vivimos en diferentes países, necesitamos algo más para mantenernos en contacto.

—¿Qué es todo esto, Irvin? Parece que nos quisieras vender algo —había respondido Ranma.

La escueta respuesta de McGray fue:

—Descarguen WhatsApp para sus celulares.

Y todos lo hicieron, aunque no entendían qué era, pero luego comprendieron que se trataba de mensajes instantáneos que solo necesitaban internet para funcionar, sin importar si quienes lo usaban estaban en diferentes países. Irvin McGray creó el grupo «Jinetes» para que los cuatro estuvieran en contacto.

 _Irvin:_

 _Robert, ¿vas a Japón para la condecoración?_

Sin esperar ninguna respuesta, había continuado escribiendo.

 _Nosotros llegaremos unos días antes. Creo que Ranma quiere tener una reunión en su casa, ¿vas a ir?_

 _¿Crees que deberíamos llevar obsequios?_

Brown levantó una ceja, vaciló un momento y al final escribió.

 _Sí._

Se dio cuenta de que Irvin estaba en línea en ese momento, porque su respuesta fue rápida.

 _¿Sí, qué? ¿No puedes ser más específico?_

 _¿Sí a que vas, o sí al obsequio? En todo caso, ¿qué clase de cosa se estila regalar en Japón si uno va de visita? Creo que debería buscar en Google._

Sin prestarle atención, Robert Brown siguió andando, entró en la oficina, saludó a los demás que estaban allí y se sirvió una taza de café antes de volver a mirar el celular.

Anastasia había intervenido en la conversación:

 _Quizá habría que preguntarle a Ranma._

 _Irvin:_

 _Ah, ¡odio la diferencia horaria! Estoy impaciente, ¿ustedes no?_

 _¿Acaso soy el único emocionado porque todos volvamos a vernos?_

 _Hasta tengo ganas de saludarte a ti, Robert, ¡imagínate!_

Brown se sonrió, pero siguió sin responder, disfrutando simplemente de leer.

 _Eh… ¿hola? ¿Estoy hablando solo?_

 _¡Tengan compasión de mí!_

 _Anastasia:_

 _Irvin, parece que nunca hubieras tenido amigos._

Pasó todo un minuto antes de que Irvin respondiera, hasta Brown se sorprendió.

 _Irvin:_

 _Nunca los tuve, ¿contentos?_

 _Ahora conocen todos mis oscuros secretos y pueden avergonzarme._

 _¡Mi propia esposa me hace bullying!_

Brown se atragantó con el café mientras leía y tuvo un acceso de risa.

 _Anastasia:_

 _Yo tampoco… realmente._

 _Irvin:_

 _¿Qué cosa?_

 _Anastasia:_

 _Tuve amigos._

Robert Brown se quedó serio un momento al leer la pantalla, perdido en sus pensamientos. Preguntándose si no era igual para él. ¿Había tenido realmente amigos antes de aquel extraño grupo de un japonés, una rusa y un escocés?

 _Robert:_

 _Nos vemos en Japón._

Escribió y luego volvió a guardar el celular en su bolsillo, volviendo a tomar la taza de café.

—Ah, realmente me caen bien estos tontos —murmuró con una sonrisa.

.

.

 _Reino Unido, Gales._

 _Cardiff._

 _._

Irvin se quedó un momento con el celular en una mano. Al leer aquella frase de Anastasia había levantado la cabeza para mirarla, porque aunque estaban escribiendo mensajes por separado en aquel grupo, estaban en la misma habitación.

La observó moverse por el cuarto del hotel mientras se cepillaba el largo cabello castaño claro, y volvía a la cómoda, donde había dejado el celular, para leer la pantalla y saber si alguien había escrito algo más.

—Robert se desconectó —dijo Irvin, que estaba echado en la cama, ya vestido para salir, pero acomodado de costado, con un brazo flexionado y la mejilla descansando sobre su mano.

De nuevo, como hacía cada día, repasó el cuerpo de su esposa en silencio, maravillándose como la primera vez que la vio, en una de las bases de la Roscosmos en Rusia, donde se había enamorado de ella al verla andar con su paso seguro y sus ojos azules que parecían no mirar a nadie en particular, como si ella fuera una divinidad bajada a la Tierra.

Vagó los ojos por sus curvas, sonrió divertido y feliz, y volvió a mirar su rostro de una blancura inmaculada y perfecta, donde los pequeños labios sonrosados destacaban. ¿Era idea suya o Anastasia estaba cada día más bella? Era muy afortunado.

—¿Estás listo para salir? —preguntó ella volteando a mirarlo.

Irvin asintió y se quedó mirándola.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó ella—, ¿tengo algo en la cara? —se giró hacia el espejo para inspeccionarse y al no encontrar nada raro, de nuevo miró a Irvin, que siguió sosteniéndole la mirada. Ella se sonrojó—. ¡Ya deja de mirarme! ¿Qué pasa?

—Eres muy bella y soy un bobo enamorado, ¿qué tiene de malo?

—Vamos, llegaremos tarde —dijo ella, girando el rostro para ocultar sus mejillas sonrosadas.

—¿Adónde? —dijo Irvin divertido—. ¡Son vacaciones! —se incorporó hasta quedar sentado en la cama—. De hecho, es nuestra luna de miel, así que… ¿por qué no vienes y te acomodas a mi lado? —dijo con una mirada insinuante, alzando las cejas con rapidez.

—¡Irvin!

—¿Qué cosa? —Irvin soltó una carcajada, después palmeó la cama a su lado—. Ven, Nastya, siéntate un momento conmigo —pidió con voz suave.

Anastasia dio un par de pasos y se sentó a su lado, suspiró y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Irvin le pasó una mano por los hombros y la atrajo hacia él.

—¿Sabes? Nunca fui muy popular ni muy bueno para hacer amigos. Los chicos me molestaban porque prefería estar con un buen libro, o entre circuitos, o con una computadora.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Anastasia sorprendida.

—Hoy en día hubiera encajado muy bien, todos los adolescentes están pegados a una pantalla —bromeó Irvin—. Pero cuando yo era niño era un poco distinto —Irvin suspiró—. Dije la verdad, nunca tuve amigos, no hasta lo que ocurrió en la estación espacial; Ranma me caía bien desde antes, claro, es un buen muchacho, pero no éramos _realmente_ amigos, ¿comprendes? Luego de todo lo que pasamos creo que hasta podría decir que somos como hermanos, hacemos buen equipo, ¿sabes?... Robert en realidad no empezó a caerme bien hasta que volvimos a la Tierra, pero no se lo vayas a contar, ¿eh?

Anastasia soltó una risita.

—Yo tampoco tenía amigos —replicó Anastasia—. Las chicas me dejaban de lado, decían que yo me creía demasiado buena para ellas, que era altanera; pero yo solo…

—Eras tímida —completó Irvin por ella. Ambos se miraron a los ojos.

—¿Lo sabías? —preguntó ella.

—Creo que éramos parecidos, de alguna forma, por eso intentaba tanto acercarme a ti —respondió el escocés—. También… era divertido exasperarte un poco. Todavía lo es. ¿Quién diría que una rusa tan segura de sí misma como tú iba a ser tan tímida como un pequeño cachorrito recién nacido?

—¡No soy un cachorrito! —se quejó Anastasia.

—Te amé desde el primer momento —siguió diciendo Irvin mirándola a los ojos—, han pasado meses desde que nos casamos y cada día te amo más.

—Irvin… —su esposa bajó la mirada con las mejillas teñidas de rubor.

—Tan tímida… mi Nastya —murmuró Irvin mientras la rodeaba con los brazos—. Incluso si te digo estas cosas te sonrojas.

—Yo no…

—Hasta te avergüenza todavía que te vea desnuda…

—¡Irvin!

—… o que esté la luz encendida cuando…

—¡Irvin!

Anastasia se puso de pie con rapidez y el escocés recibió un almohadazo en la cara, y cayó hacia atrás en la cama, con los brazos abiertos, como si lo hubieran herido de muerte.

—Ah, tengo mucho que aprender de los rusos todavía —dijo alegre, con una sonrisa que no se le borraba de la cara.

—Vamos, _dorogoy —_ respondió Anastasia—, tengo hambre.

Irvin giró el rostro para mirarla, ella le sostuvo la mirada y él pudo ver, en el fondo de sus ojos claros, todo el amor que aún era demasiado reservada para confesarle con palabras.

.

.

 _Japón, Tokyo._

 _Distrito de Nerima._

Ranma y Akane estaban de pie ante el monumento que recordaba a Soun Tendo. Se había cumplido un año desde su fallecimiento y los esposos habían acudido a rendirle homenaje.

En un silencio solemne, Akane lavó la piedra con un poco de agua y rezó durante un momento, mientras Ranma, perdido en sus pensamientos, se quedaba allí de pie con la cabeza gacha. Cuando había vuelto a casa, había sido un tremendo golpe para él saber de la muerte de su suegro, igual que a los demás, lo tomó desprevenido; y fue un trago amargo enterarse, en los días posteriores, cuando Akane de a poco le contó los detalles de aquel terrible día, que el señor Tendo había muerto creyendo que Ranma había perecido en el espacio.

En aquel instante se propuso honrarlo procurando encargarse de la cosa que más le importaba Soun Tendo en el mundo, el dojo de artes marciales. En aquella decisión también había influido Akane, que en cuanto había tenido unos minutos de privacidad con su esposo luego de que la familia lo acaparara al regresar, se había arrojado a sus brazos murmurando que nunca más lo dejaría irse al espacio. Todavía recordaba lo fuerte que lo había abrazado, y cómo su pequeño cuerpo temblaba de auténtico pavor mientras le hablaba.

Él tampoco quería volver a irse del lado de su familia, nunca más.

Aún sintiendo dolor en su brazo en cabestrillo, Ranma había correspondido el abrazo.

—No te dejaré… no serás astronauta de nuevo —murmuraba Akane frenética.

—No me iré, Akane —replicó él.

—Tampoco volverás a ser piloto —continuaba ella, como si no lo hubiera escuchado—. ¿Entendiste, Ranma? ¡Te lo prohíbo!

—Entiendo.

—Si tú… —las lágrimas de Akane empezaban a empaparle el hombro— No sé qué haría si te pasara algo de nuevo y no… no volvieras… Ranma.

Akane escondió la cara en el cuello de su esposo para ahogar el sollozo. Ranma la apretó más contra su cuerpo.

—No me iré a ninguna parte —le aseguró, mientras sus propios ojos se humedecían al comprender el calvario que debió pasar Akane.

De a poco en los meses siguientes, mientras se recuperaba de las lesiones, Ranma, con la ayuda siempre incansable de Akane, comenzó los preparativos para reabrir el dojo Tendo. No fue difícil hacerse de alumnos dada la popularidad que había obtenido luego de salvar al mundo; durante meses diversos programas de televisión habían solicitado su presencia para entrevistas contando su experiencia en el espacio, y cuando le preguntaban qué pensaba hacer a partir de ese momento, Ranma Saotome hablaba sobre las artes marciales, cómo habían sido el pilar fundamental de su vida siempre y cómo incluso en los momentos adversos en el espacio exterior lo habían ayudado.

Entonces comenzaron a hacerse filas fuera de la casa de los Saotome con gente que quería inscribirse para aprender la misma escuela de artes marciales que el astronauta japonés que había salvado al mundo. Los cupos se llenaron de inmediato y Kasumi retomó el control de la casa ya que Akane se encargó de impartir las clases junto a su esposo; incluso Genma tuvo que hacerse cargo de algunos grupos dada la alta demanda, pero para sorpresa de todos lo hizo con mucho placer, recobrando el entusiasmo de su juventud cuando entrenaba al pequeño Ranma, encontrando en el arte el consuelo que necesitaba, por el vacío que la partida de gran amigo Soun Tendo dejó en su corazón.

Ahora el _Musabetsu Kakutō Ryū_ estaba en boca de todos, y pronto Ranma estaría en óptimas condiciones para volver a competir y ganar títulos, y hacer crecer la reputación de su escuela, como sus padres tanto querían.

 _«No lo defraudaré, tío Soun»,_ pensó Ranma ante la lápida, haciendo una profunda reverencia.

 _._

 _._

Al cumplirse un año del «océano sangriento», la JAXA en conjunto con el Gobierno de Japón y su Emperador, organizó una reunión para homenajear a los astronautas que habían arriesgado su vida por la humanidad. Después de saberse de los preparativos de Japón, Estados Unidos y Rusia quisieron hacer lo propio; incluso China organizó un encuentro para homenajear a los defensores de la humanidad.

En un helado día de noviembre, «los cuatro jinetes del Apocalipsis» se reencontraron en el aeropuerto de Narita en Tokio, adónde Ranma fue a esperar a sus amigos en compañía de su esposa, y donde, dejando de lado sus aprensiones culturales, se fundió en un abrazo con su camarada, su amigo, su hermano, Irvin McGray.

Akane fue presentada a todos, a quienes saludó con una reverencia muy formal. Hasta Brown quedó impactado por la exótica belleza oriental de Akane; ella le sonrió.

—Señor Brown —le dijo en un cuidado inglés—, su valentía ha salvado a esta parte del mundo. Se lo agradezco.

Brown alcanzó a balbucear una respuesta. Luego Akane se dirigió a Irvin.

—Gracias por haber traído con vida a mi esposo, señor McGray —dijo inclinándose.

Irvin, con torpeza, hizo una reverencia.

—Oh… bueno… oh, yo… aunque no lo crea, me preparé para esto —dijo el escocés rascándose la nuca nervioso—, pero ahora no sé qué decir. En realidad fue Ranma el que me salvó y me trajo con vida.

Akane le sonrió.

—¿Cómo se preparó, señor McGray? —quiso saber Akane.

—Bueno, yo… —balbuceó Irvin avergonzado.

—Estuvo mirando tutoriales en internet sobre cómo comer con palillos, entre otras cosas —intervino Anastasia con una sonrisa, y alargó la mano—. Buenos días, gracias por recibirnos.

—Para algo existe youtube, ¿o no? —Irvin hizo un guiño y se volvió para charlar con Ranma y Robert.

—Es un placer, señora McGray —saludó Akane—. Es usted mucho más hermosa en persona —comentó, haciendo que Anastasia se sonrojara ante la naturalidad del halago—. La felicito por su boda, señora McGray.

—Llámeme Anastasia, por favor —pidió la rusa.

—Y todo podríamos tutearnos, ¿verdad? —intervino Irvin mientras el grupo avanzaba hacia la salida del aeropuerto.

—Por mí está bien —dijo Akane.

—Hablas muy bien el inglés —comentó Anastasia.

—Tuve muy buenas notas en inglés en la preparatoria —dijo Akane—. Yo le ayudé a Ranma a pasar las pruebas para la JASDF; y luego con el curso intensivo de inglés que le dieron en la JAXA para prepararlo.

Antes de salir al exterior, Akane se volvió hacia los extranjeros.

—Por favor, abríguense —dijo—. El invierno en Tokio es muy crudo.

.

.

—Oh, vaya, esto es increíble —murmuró Irvin con la boca abierta cuando Ranma los hizo pasar a su casa.

—Me siento en una película de Karate Kid —comentó Brown.

Anastasia se estaba quitando sus botas en la pequeña entrada.

—Tenemos pantuflas para todos —le dijo Akane alcanzándole un par.

—¡Es una casa en estilo tradicional! —exclamó Irvin—. En serio, me estuve preparando para esto, pero en persona es completamente diferente.

Ranma, que no comprendía qué podía tener de particular esa casa en la que había vivido tantos años, que era muy parecida a tantas otras casas en su país, simplemente sonrió. Luego pasó a presentar a la familia a cada uno de sus amigos. Conversaron entre palabras en japonés y en inglés, donde Ranma, Akane y Nabiki servían de intérpretes y traductores a los demás que no hablaban el idioma.

Luego pasaron a la sala, donde habían agregado una mesa extra por la cantidad de personas que comerían allí juntos. Todos comenzaron a acomodarse alrededor de la mesa, que ya estaba servida con diferentes platillos.

—Oh, comeremos en el piso —dijo Irvin con los ojos abiertos de par en par—. Agárrame, Nastya, o moriré aquí mismo —exclamó emocionado como un niño.

—Espero que no, dorogoy —respondió su esposa—, no quiero quedarme viuda.

Akane Saotome había mejorado considerablemente en la cocina en los últimos años, pero aún así, dada la importancia que tenía para su esposo aquella reunión con sus compañeros, y porque quería agasajarlos de la mejor manera posible, le había pedido ayuda a su hermana Kasumi y su suegra Nodoka para preparar aquel almuerzo.

Pronto, con la camaradería, la exquisita comida y el sake que se agregó a la mesa —aunque Irvin y Anastasia apenas lo probaron y Robert Brown lo rechazó con amabilidad, pero firmeza, y se dedicó a beber simplemente té— y la amena conversación, el ambiente se relajó.

—Entonces, ¿cómo van las cosas? ¿Qué has estado haciendo este tiempo? —le preguntó Ranma a Irvin, que estaba sentado a su derecha, mientras los demás conversaban en pequeños grupos, mezclando palabras en varios idiomas—. No nos has contado nada.

—Es confidencial, Ranma —respondió Irvin—, pero te lo diré… si guardas el secreto —el escocés bajó la voz y Ranma lo miró intrigado—. Estoy trabajando para el gobierno de su majestad… como hacker.

—Ah —Ranma asintió—. Creí que no te agradaban los ingleses.

—Pero pagan bien, amigo. Además, vivimos en Escocia.

—¿Y Belova?

—Está trabajando como doctora —respondió Irvin—. Dentro de poco nos iremos a Rusia y viviremos un tiempo ahí. Conoceré a su familia —McGray se puso pálido—. Espero que su padre no intente destriparme.

—Pensé que ya los conocías, ¿no fueron a la boda? —preguntó Ranma.

—En realidad, no, fue bastante rápida y no pudieron viajar a Edimburgo. ¿Sabes?, estoy aprendiendo ruso para congraciarme con mi suegro, pero es un poco espeluznante.

—¿Qué? ¿El idioma o tu suegro? —bromeó Ranma.

—En realidad… no lo sé —dijo Irvin y ambos se echaron a reír.

—Bueno, ¿y la vida de casado? —dijo Ranma mirándolo.

—Pues… no me quejo. Además… —Irvin dio una mirada alrededor de la mesa y, comprobando que nadie les prestaba particular atención, continuó hablando, aunque bajando más la voz—. Anastasia aún no quiere dar la noticia, hasta estar más segura, ya sabes, pero… ¿qué puedo hacer? No quepo en mí, Ranma. ¡Voy a ser padre! —le susurró con ganas.

Ranma se atoró con una albóndiga de pulpo y tuvo que golpearse el pecho para hablar.

—¿De verdad? ¡No puede ser! —también dio una mirada afilada alrededor para comprobar que nadie le prestaba atención—. Akane también está embarazada, pero aún no queremos dar la noticia tampoco.

—¡Felicidades!

—Y a ti también —asintió Ranma con una sonrisa.

—Se suponía que iba a ganarte en el número de hijos —dijo Irvin después, sonriendo—. No es justo, amigo, tú tenías ventaja.

—¿Qué puedo decir? Tendrás que poner más empeño —Ranma soltó una risa.

—Aunque podrían ser gemelos —advirtió Irvin orgulloso—, hay algunos casos en mi familia. Así que ten cuidado.

Le palmeó la espalda con una sonrisa y continuaron charlando. Todos hablaban, reían, comían y recordaban momentos, tristes y felices, en torno a la mesa.

Brown, que escuchaba todo silencioso y parco como siempre, los interrumpió carraspeando fuerte, para luego decir como si hiciera un comentario al aire.

—Tengo cuatro hijas —les dio una mirada de superioridad—, y un nieto.

—¿Ah?

—¿Eh? Pero…

Robert se sonrió complacido por su victoria al haberlos hecho callar.

—Eso es trampa —le dijo Irvin a Ranma en un murmullo—, él tiene bastantes más años.

Bautizados por la prensa como «Los cuatro jinetes del Apocalipsis», un año después del trágico día que los había marcado, rehicieron sus vidas, pero permanecieron siempre juntos como amigos, demostrando que las fronteras, distancias y culturas no eran más que adornos, porque al final todos eran seres humanos viviendo en el mismo planeta azul.

Por mucho tiempo les llegaron insistentes invitaciones de la NASA, la JAXA, de la Roscosmos y la ESA para volver a desempeñarse como astronautas, los intentaron tentar con grandes sumas de dinero, investigaciones que además de engrosar sus currículum pondría sus nombres en la historia. Incluso les ofrecieron ser los primeros en una misión que los llevaría más lejos de lo que ningún ser humano había podido llegar. Trataron y trataron, pero ellos siempre se negaron por alguna razón, hasta que las agencias espaciales dejaron de insistir.

Nunca más ninguno de ellos volvió al espacio.

 _._

 _._

FIN

 _._

 _._

Nota de autora: Y aquí termina esta saga que varios de ustedes y yo tenemos guardada en un lugar especial del corazón. Siento que este último capítulo no le hizo justicia, que podría haber escrito mucho más y mejor, y haber plasmado la amistad de estos cuatro de mejor manera, pero espero que lo disfruten. Ojalá pueda hacer cameos de estos personajes en otras historias pronto :)

Agradezco enormemente a quienes me escribieron: **Nube Escarlata** (gracias por leer y sufrir aquí conmigo párrafo a párrafo), **Saritanimelove** (gracias por tu maratónica lectura, jeje), **Maat Sejmet** (espero que este te haya gustado y no te haya hecho sufrir), **Caro-azuul** (yo tampoco quería que acabara), **Dee-Dee Zednem** (me acordé de tu frase de pedir por su mami y la puse XD), **Akai27** (aunque no es tanto, espero que te sientas compensada con este capítulo c:), **Haruri Saotome** (he aquí el final, final), **Zagashi** (Anderson no fue feliz XD), **Noham** (creo que Irvin y Anastasia están inspirados en dos personas que podrías conocer XD), **Kaori** (muchas gracias por todas tus palabras, es un honor para mí que leas y disfrutes estas historias).

No lloren porque terminó, piensen que se vienen otras historias y nuevas aventuras :D

Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	180. El compromiso

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **El compromiso**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

Kasumi golpeó suavemente con los nudillos la puerta de la habitación de Akane, que estaba entornada; la empujó un poco y entró.

—¿Estás lista, Akane? —preguntó.

Su hermana tenía en la mano un espejo redondo y se observaba, pasándose una mano por el cabello, terminando de alisar los últimos mechones rebeldes. Luego se giró a mirar a Kasumi haciendo una mueca.

—Estoy lista… aunque no quiero ir —comentó dejando el espejo encima de su escritorio.

Kasumi hizo una pequeña sonrisa y suspiró.

—Lo sé, Akane.

—¿Y por qué tenemos que ir de todas formas? —se quejó la menor.

—Es la formalización del compromiso entre las familias.

—Sí, ¿pero es necesario que vayamos todos? —insistió Akane de mal humor.

—Es necesario que las tres estemos allí —explicó Kasumi con suavidad maternal—, ¿no lo harías por papá?

—Sabes que sí, por eso es que estoy arreglada —replicó Akane—, de otra forma… Kasumi, yo…

Akane se mordió los labios.

—¿Qué ocurre, hermanita?

—No quiero que se realice la boda… ¡no quiero! —repitió al borde de las lágrimas, hasta que Kasumi se acercó a reconfortarla con un abrazo y Akane sollozó en su hombro—. Oh, Kasumi, lo siento.

—No te disculpes, yo sé lo que sientes —comentó Kasumi, dejando vagar su mirada por la ventana abierta de la habitación.

—Soy una mala persona, ¿verdad? ¡Soy horrible! —exclamó levantando la cabeza para mirarla con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—No, claro que no —Kasumi secó con delicadeza las lágrimas que caían por su rostro—, eres muy dulce y generosa, y estoy muy orgullosa de la chica en la que te convertiste. Solo eres sensible, y estas cosas te tocan profundamente. Si quieres que te diga la verdad… —Kasumi se mordió el labio un poco avergonzada—, creo que Nabiki y yo sentimos lo mismo; al menos la primera vez que supimos del compromiso. Y es normal, teníamos una vida tranquila y ahora se alterará por completo.

—¿Qué es lo que piensa Nabiki? —preguntó Akane sorbiendo por la nariz y luego usando el pañuelo que le pasó Kasumi.

—Bueno, ya sabes cómo es Nabiki —sonrió Kasumi divertida—, nunca demostrará lo que siente realmente, pero creo que la noticia no le gustó demasiado… Ninguna de nosotras creíamos que habría un compromiso, ¿no? No estábamos preparadas para eso.

Akane asintió lentamente.

—Pero por papá haríamos cualquier cosa, ¿verdad? —agregó Kasumi mirándola atentamente—. Debemos ser fuertes, por él.

—Sí —respondió su hermana menor con un suspiro.

—Al final no creo que sea tan malo —comentó Kasumi arreglando algunos mechones de Akane que se habían desarreglado por el llanto—. ¿Crees que papá daría este tremendo paso de unir a las familias así, sin pensarlo? Creo que será con una buena persona, solo tenemos que estar abiertas a conocerla.

Akane asintió y se pasó una última vez las manos por el rostro para borrar cualquier rastro de las lágrimas que pudiera haber quedado.

—Si tú lo crees, Kasumi… supongo que sí —Akane terminó por sonreír apenas. Se quedó pensativa un momento y después preguntó—. ¿Crees que soy muy infantil, Kasumi?

—Al contrario, Akane, eres una chica fuerte y madura —respondió Kasumi—. ¿Por qué piensas que papá esperó hasta ahora para arreglar lo del compromiso? Todas nosotras ya somos mayores y estamos en condiciones de aceptar de la mejor manera lo que ocurra.

Las dos se encaminaron a la puerta.

—Oh, todavía no puedo creer que ya tengas dieciséis, Akane —comentó Kasumi antes de salir del cuarto de su pequeña hermana, dando una mirada de nostalgia—. Me parece que fue ayer cuando te lastimabas en el dojo y tenía que llevarte a la consulta del doctor Tofú. El tiempo pasa tan deprisa.

.

.

Soun Tendo había recalcado muchas veces que el hijo de la señora Nodoka Saotome también practicaba artes marciales, y que tenía más o menos la misma edad que Akane, insistiendo en que seguramente se podrían llevar bien teniendo una afición en común. Luego, mientras iban caminando despacio hacia el metro para ir a la casa de la señora Saotome, les explicó a sus hijas que el muchacho, que se llamaba Ranma, se cambiaría pronto de colegio y comenzaría a ir al Instituto Furinkan, el mismo al que iban Nabiki y Akane.

Sus hijas lo escuchaban con atención mientras hablaba, Kasumi con una sonrisa conciliadora, y Nabiki como si no le importara, mientras Akane iba ensimismada un poco más atrás, arrastrando los pies como si le pesaran mucho, sin concebir aún que aquel momento había llegado. Nunca creyó que aquello de verdad pasaría.

El viaje en metro fue corto, quizás demasiado corto para Akane. Recorrieron el par de cuadras desde la estación hasta la casa de la señora Saotome en completo y nervioso silencio. Akane miraba el paisaje de callejuelas y casas que le eran desconocidas, haciéndola pensar lo mucho que iba a cambiar su vida desde ahora. No creía estar lista todavía, a pesar de que su padre las había puesto en aviso con mucho tiempo de anticipación.

Al llegar fue la señora Saotome la que abrió la puerta, vestida con un impecable y formal kimono, con el lustroso cabello recogido sobre la nuca y sonriendo con amabilidad.

—Sean bienvenidos a mi casa —saludó con una elegante reverencia, que las hermanas Tendo intentaron imitar de la mejor manera posible.

—Muchas gracias por recibirnos —respondió Kasumi al saludo.

Todos entraron en la casa. El señor Tendo se quitó el sombrero que se había puesto junto con sus mejores galas para la ocasión, y la puerta se cerró tras ellos.

.

.

Ya entrada la noche, la familia Tendo volvía a su casa, caminando lentamente, disfrutando de la brisa fresca de aquella noche de verano. Delante iban Soun y su hija Kasumi tomada de su brazo, más atrás Akane y Nabiki.

Finalmente había ocurrido. El compromiso estaba hecho, la palabra fue empeñada y pronto sería la boda. Akane suspiró largamente.

—La señora Nodoka me pareció una mujer muy agradable —comentó Kasumi con amabilidad.

Su padre le sonrió en respuesta y su bigote se movió.

—Me alegro de eso —dijo el hombre, luego volteó la cabeza para que sus hijas que iban detrás lo escucharan—. ¿Y qué les pareció el joven Ranma? ¿Te cayó bien, Akane?

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a la chica, que iba distraída mirando los alrededores, pensativa. Sacudió un poco la cabeza para tratar de ordenar las ideas.

—Yo… sí, supongo —respondió un poco turbada.

—Dijo que estaba bastante emocionado por conocer nuestro dojo —comentó Kasumi, saliendo en ayuda de su hermanita.

—Espero que le guste —reflexionó Soun en voz alta—, cuando se mude a casa podrá usarlo siempre que quiera. Después de todo será de la familia.

 _Cuando se mude._ Aquellas palabras se quedaron en la mente de Akane durante un rato. Pronto Ranma y su madre irían a vivir a la casa de los Tendo ahora que el compromiso era un hecho.

—¿Cómo es que la señora Nodoka quedó viuda, papá? —intervino Nabiki.

—Bueno, su esposo falleció hace muchos años, mientras recorría Japón entrenando artes marciales —explicó Soun.

—Qué extraño que no haya tenido otros pretendientes —siguió diciendo Nabiki—, es una mujer muy hermosa.

Soun Tendo soltó una risa.

—Supongo que tuve suerte, ¿verdad? —dijo.

Kasumi sonrió en respuesta.

Nabiki y Akane intercambiaron una mirada. Akane volvió a suspirar, pero cuidó que nadie lo notara, no quería echar a perder el día de su padre. La señora Nodoka le había caído bien, y hasta sentía que podría llegar a llevarse bien con Ranma, que resultó tener muchas habilidades en las artes marciales.

No podía poner ningún pero en el asunto. Todo estaba arreglado. La boda se realizaría, las familias se unirían. Su padre iba a casarse pronto con Nodoka Saotome y, aunque se sentía algo triste, solo le quedaba aceptarlo.

Akane dio un paso al frente y se tomó del brazo libre de Soun.

—Espero… que seas muy feliz, papá —le dijo.

.

.

FIN

.

.

Nota de autora: ¿Creyeron que se trataba del compromiso de Ranma y Akane?, ¿o no cayeron en la trampa? XD.

 **Anahy Ruz** : Muchas gracias :D Me emociona mucho lo que me decís, estoy practicando cada día para continuar mejorando. Espero que te siga gustando lo que escribo, aún quedan varios meses de este «año de la felicidad» por delante. Te mando besos.

 **DeileRus** : Creo entender que te gustó, y me alegro mucho por eso. Te agradezco sobre todo por haber leído mi historia, que está escrita en un idioma tan diferente al tuyo. ¡Muchos saludos!

 **Caro-azuul** : Bueno, ahora voy a «descansar» con algunos one-shots y después se vendrá otra pequeña saga (o eso pienso, capaz sale larga también XD). Te agradezco mucho por leer, ojalá te sigas entreteniendo por acá. Besos.

 **Zagashi** : A mí me encanta también esa amistad, confieso que extrañaré sus interacciones. El destino de Ranma en esa historia fue por la guerra, él tuvo que servir y no pudo elegir, pero al final, cuando fue libre de nuevo, decidió continuar con lo que realmente amaba, que eran las artes marciales. Te mando besos.

 **Akai27** : Muchas gracias, me alegro de que te gustara, espero que lo que viene también lo disfrutes. Yo extrañaré a estos personajes también, sobre todo a Irvin, era un ñoño simpático que me caía muy bien XD. Besos para vos.

 **Dee-Dee Zednem** : No, no lloraremos, no lo haremos… tomá, te presto un pañuelito T_T Me alegra que te haya gustado c: Te mando besos.

 **Any-Chan** : Gracias a vos por leer :) A mí me gustó escribirla también. Besos.

 **Haruri Saotome** : Gracias, qué bueno que te gustó. Aquí comenzaré con nuevas historias jeje. Besos.

Gracias a todos por leer. Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	181. Mentirosos

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **Mentirosos**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

—¡No te muevas, Ranma! Necesito dibujarte para mi tarea —exclamó Akane, deteniendo un momento el lápiz con el que hacía los suaves trazos.

—¿Falta mucho? —preguntó el muchacho con voz aburrida.

—Un poco.

Ranma dio un suspiro. Estaba en el cuarto de su prometida, sentado sobre la cama, con el brazo izquierdo un poco flexionado en alto, sosteniendo una manzana en la palma mientras apoyaba la otra mano en la cama, aguantando el peso de su cuerpo. El pequeño ventilador colocado en una esquina hacía un murmullo al girar, puesto en la velocidad más alta; del otro lado, la ventana abierta dejaba entrar la brisa de vez en cuando, que agitaba la cortina, pero no era suficiente. El verano en Tokio era tan insoportable, húmedo y pegajoso como siempre.

Ranma tenía puesta su camiseta negra, que se pegaba a su piel sudorosa, marcando los músculos de su pecho y los de su estómago. Una gota de sudor caía por el costado de su rostro.

—Tengo calor, Akane —se quejó.

—¿Aceptaste ser mi modelo a cambio de que te compre un helado o no? —le preguntó Akane.

—Sí —dijo el chico con voz apagada.

—Entonces, aguántate.

Ranma observó a su prometida, pero por encima del cuaderno sobre el que dibujaba, alcanzaba a ver solo sus ojos. No pudo ver cómo Akane se mordió los labios al observar como hipnotizada la gota de sudor que bajaba despacio por el cuello de su prometido y seguía bajando, hasta perderse en el escote de la camiseta.

—Ah… —murmuró Akane sin querer, como un gemido.

—¿Qué dijiste? —preguntó Ranma mirándola de nuevo.

—Nada, nada —Akane se aclaró la garganta—. No te muevas. Solo… un poco más.

La chica movió de nuevo el lápiz haciendo trazos rápidos, después, con la parte de atrás, se acomodó el flequillo, que también estaba sudoroso y se le pegaba a la frente.

Ranma, impaciente, movió los dedos sobre la cama.

—¿Al menos me puedo comer la manzana? —preguntó.

—No —sentenció su prometida, y siguió estudiándolo en detalle.

Repasó con los ojos la línea de su brazo donde sobresalían los músculos y había una fina capa de vellos; se fijó en su mano y en la forma de los dedos y cómo sostenían la manzana, con firmeza, pero delicadeza; precisión, pero suavidad. Akane se pasó la lengua por los labios.

Se fijó en el torso de Ranma, la ropa que se adhería a sus músculos, y las sombras provocadas por los pliegues de la ropa. El otro brazo, tenso aguantando su peso, brazos fuertes y poderosos, que ella sabía que podían derrotar a sus enemigos o salvarla de los peligros, acunándola contra su cuerpo duro y tonificado.

Akane volvió a aclararse la garganta.

—Tú también tienes calor, ¿verdad? —preguntó Ranma.

—¿Qué? —se sobresaltó Akane, que estaba observando los mechones revueltos de Ranma y la manera en que la trenza le caía sobre el hombro derecho—. Eh… sí, eso creo —respondió en un murmullo y recordó que tenía que mover el lápiz otra vez.

—¿Por qué te uniste a ese club de todas formas? —preguntó el chico, con un soplido movió los mechones de su flequillo—. ¿No es aburrido estar ahí sentada simplemente mirando?

—En absoluto —respondió Akane ocultando su sonrisa tras el cuaderno.

—Hubieras elegido el club de kempo y podríamos haber estado juntos —comentó Ranma desviando la vista.

—¿Juntos? ¿Querías que estuviéramos juntos? —dijo Akane de pronto, mirándolo a los ojos de nuevo.

—Bueno… no, yo solo decía…

—Claro —replicó Akane, sonriendo detrás del cuaderno—. En realidad, quería probar algo diferente —respondió después en un tono intrigante.

Volvió a pasear su vista lentamente por el cuerpo de su prometido.

—Akane… ¿falta mucho? —preguntó Ranma un momento después.

—Sí —dijo Akane sin pensar, deteniéndose en la ajustada camiseta de Ranma, e imaginando que quizá él se la quitaría si el calor continuaba presionándolos.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo que mucho?

—¿Eh?... Yo…

Ranma se movió impaciente.

—Se suponía que íbamos a tomar un helado —insistió.

Akane puso los ojos en blanco y dio un suspiro. Así no podía concentrarse.

—¡Eres el peor modelo del mundo! —le dijo exasperada—. Ya está, puedes levantarte.

Ranma se levantó de un salto, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—Te espero abajo —anunció andando hacia la puerta, jugando a lanzar la manzana al aire y atraparla. Antes de salir se detuvo y volteó a mirar a Akane, que continuaba observándolo—. ¿Me puedo quedar la manzana?

Su prometida asintió y soltó una risita.

Ranma clavó los dientes en la fruta dándole un mordisco, mientras Akane lo observaba con los labios entreabiertos, mientras el dulce néctar de la fruta se escurría por la comisura de la boca de su prometido.

Akane se estremeció tragando con dificultad, girando en la silla para darle la espalda y que no viera su sonrojo. Cuando Ranma se fue, dejó el cuaderno de dibujo encima de su escritorio con dedos temblorosos y se preparó para salir.

.

.

En la puerta de entrada se encontró con su prometido, que se había puesto su camisa china sin mangas y parecía que se había rehecho la trenza.

—¿Lista para comprarme el helado más grande y caro de toda la heladería? —le preguntó Ranma con una sonrisa ladeada.

Salieron del dojo y anduvieron algunos pasos hasta que Akane de pronto se dio cuenta de algo y volteó a mirarlo, mientras Ranma andaba muy seguro, con las manos en los bolsillos.

—Ranma… ¿no vas a convertirte en chica para tomar helado? —preguntó.

—Ah… era… era más rápido así —balbuceó el chico.

—¿Y no te va a dar vergüenza estar comiendo helado siendo hombre? —insistió Akane asombrada.

—Pues… no, porque… porque estaré contigo —dijo el chico—. Será como una cita.

Akane se sonrojó un poco y no pudo ocultar la sonrisa.

—Aunque no es una cita —se apresuró a aclarar su prometido de pronto con las mejillas rojas.

—Claro —asintió Akane ocultando su alegría.

—Hace mucho calor —comentó Ranma desviando la vista.

.

.

La ventana de Akane continuaba abierta de par en par, la cortina se mecía de a poco a medida que caía la tarde y comenzaba a soplar una brisa más fresca. Las hojas del cuaderno de dibujo de Akane se movieron, hasta que el cuaderno quedó abierto en una página en particular.

En el centro de la hoja había dibujada una manzana.

En la parte de arriba de la hoja se leía la tarea: dibujar cualquier fruta.

.

.

FIN

.

.

Nota de autora: Cuando le mostré este capítulo a Noham me preguntó si era una precuela del capítulo _Salpícame, amor_ , con Akane y sus dieciocho años de calor XD. Me dio risa, y después pensé y sí, bien podría ser algo que ocurrió antes de eso y que muestra cómo Akane llegó a eso jaja.

Espero que les haya gustado.

Gracias especiales a **Caro-azuul, Rosefe-123, Maat Sejmet, Zagashi, Haruri Saotome, Akai27, Dee-Dee Zednem, Melany B, Saritanimelove, Maca2003, Chalupitabonita.** Me alegran mucho al compartirme lo que piensan sobre lo que escribo. Y los que no supieron de qué se trataba hasta el final, no se sientan mal, porque fue escrito intencionalmente para despistar jeje.

Por otro lado, ya termina julio y ¿pueden creer que ya vamos por la mitad de este _Año de la felicidad?_ Han pasado seis meses y han sido muy emocionantes, espero poder continuar esforzándome para completar el año, y ojalá mis historias les sigan gustando.

Besos para todos.

Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	182. El amor es caliente

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **El amor es caliente**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

En la habitación cerrada solo se escuchó un gemido ahogado, como un murmullo entre la seda, que salió de la boca de Akane Tendo.

La agradable sensación sacudió a Akane desde el sueño, arrancándola del mundo de las tinieblas, rodeándola como una cobija de fragante realidad. Pestañeó suave, dejando que sus ojos se adaptaran poco a poco a la penumbra, y en ese instante volvió a sentirlo, un placer que se desparramaba por su cuerpo haciéndole latir apresurado el corazón.

Sintió el peso agradable sobre su cuerpo, un calor que le resultaba conocido y a la vez novedosamente excitante, la suavidad de otra piel junto a la suya, pegada a la suya, sobre la suya. Manos que se movían con dominio por sus curvas, palpándolas y marcándolas, incendiándola hasta hacerla derretirse en un sudor pegajoso sobre las sábanas.

—Ranma… —susurró, extrañada y a la vez embriagada por las increíbles sensaciones que hacían que su cuerpo y su mente despertaran por completo.

En el oído escuchó la suave melodía de su voz, cantarina, sensual.

—Sí… soy yo —fue la respuesta.

—¿Qué…? ¿Qué haces… Ranma? —continuó susurrando Akane, debatiéndose entre el deber de detenerlo o hacer algún movimiento que lo incitara aún más.

—Esto… es lo que quieres, ¿no? —interrogó su prometido, inseguro, pero a la vez valiente.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué venía él en medio de la noche a su cuarto y la tocaba de aquella forma? ¿Por qué la buscaba y la acosaba, arrancándola del dulce mundo donde soñaba con él, y la despertaba a aquella realidad? La habitación calurosa por la noche de verano, cerrada solo para ellos, guardando aquel secreto.

—Ranma…

Su prometido no esperó una respuesta. Dejó que sus labios tocaran la piel ardiente de Akane, vacilantes primero, luego abriéndose, saboreando la piel dulce y suave. Ranma se dejó llevar, jugando con la lengua, haciendo trazos suaves y lentos, que estremecían de felicidad todo el cuerpo de Akane.

Levantó la cabeza, despegando apenas los labios de la piel de su prometida.

—¿Lo quieres? —preguntó con la voz enronquecida.

—Yo… Ranma… —Akane movió la cabeza a un lado y al otro sobre la almohada, sin saber qué responder.

Creyó escuchar un jactancioso chasquear de la lengua de Ranma y lo imaginó sonriendo con suficiencia, sabiéndose ganador. Aquello la enfadó, porque no quería que fuera así, no quería ser tan débil, no quería inflar aún más su enrome ego. No quería…

Dejó de pensar abruptamente, porque la boca de Ranma volvió a su piel, explorando su ombligo, recorriendo su vientre y siguiendo más abajo. Le mordisqueó sensualmente la cadera y Akane creyó que moriría ahí mismo al notar que su cabeza descendía aún más.

No. No podía ser que Ranma fuera a…

Se sofocó y tuvo que tragar rápidamente. Los labios de Ranma besaron con ternura por encima de su ropa interior, y luego con pegajosa pasión la parte interna de sus muslos; Akane respiró agitada, notando que algo palpitaba en el centro de su ser deseando ser escuchado, aguijoneándola con fiereza, rogando ser satisfecho.

Sin quererlo, Akane levantó un poco las caderas, una mínima insinuación que intentó aplacar de inmediato, pero era tarde, porque Ranma se había dado cuenta de que deseaba aquello.

Pero no, no podía ser. No _debía_ ser. No así… ¿Verdad?

—Akane… quieres… —la voz agitada de Ranma, con un toque masculino que hacía que a Akane se le erizara el vello de la nuca— tú… ¿quieres?

—Ranma… así… no debe… ríamos —respondió sudorosa y excitada, derretida entre aquellas manos y aquellos labios calientes. Todavía punzaba muy dentro de ella el tremendo anhelo que luchaba por ser satisfecho, ahora más fuerte que nunca—. No de esta manera —susurró.

—No deberíamos —repitió Ranma.

Akane soltó un quejido de frustración al notar que Ranma se movía, abandonando sus muslos, respiró agitada, y luego nuevas oleadas de excitación la recorrieron desde los pies hasta la cabeza, al darse cuenta de que Ranma no se había ido, solo se acomodaba sobre ella, apoyando los brazos a su lado sobre la cama. No iba a dejarla, y ella no quería que la dejara, pero tampoco estaba preparado para aquello. No _así._

No con él… así.

La trenza de su prometido se deslizó por el hombro y le hizo cosquillas junto al cuello.

—Pero… sí quieres —sentenció Ranma dejando que su aliento le acariciara el oído.

—Yo… pero…

Akane no pudo hablar. Ranma movió las manos para separarle las piernas y acomodarse entre ellas, de nuevo le besó la piel, el cuello, los hombros, el expuesto escote. Al final envolvió con la boca la dulce punta de un seno y chupó.

Akane gimió, arañando la cama con las manos y después agarrando con fuerza la sábana entre los puños. La lengua de Ranma se enroscó y trazó círculos por encima de la tela del pijama, y Akane pudo percibir el calor de su boca quemándole la piel, y también la respuesta de su propio cuerpo, que le endurecía los pezones y la hacía delirar, agitándose.

Y extrañamente, para su vergüenza, se derramó de placer como si cumpliera su más extraña y sensual fantasía, sintiendo los pechos de la pelirroja apretándose contra ella.

No podía ser. No debía ser. No si ambos eran chicas en ese momento. Pero la morbosidad de degustar la absoluta prohibición hizo que Akane se mordiera los labios mientras las manos de Ranma rápidamente le levantaban el pijama y se deshacían de su propia camiseta, para que las dos quedaran con el torso descubierto.

Luego, piel húmeda contra piel húmeda, calor contra calor, Ranma se dedicó a complacer de nuevo al sensible pezón de Akane, ya sin ninguna barrera que se interpusiera entre la piel dulce y la caliente lengua. Akane arqueó la espalda, perdida completamente entre las sensaciones, y empujó de nuevo con las caderas, frotándose sin inhibiciones contra el cuerpo de Ranma, que soltó un murmullo ronco y bajo y también se movió, haciendo que sus pechos se pegaran más a su prometida.

Akane entonces, estremeciéndose de placer, le envolvió las caderas con las piernas, arqueándose más, llenando la boca de Ranma, que mordisqueó lentamente, hasta que a Akane se le saltaron lágrimas de completo goce.

—Ah… Ranma…

Aunque lo único que quería Akane era lanzar un grito que hiciera vibrar todas las paredes de la casa, se contuvo, porque le resultaba todavía más gloriosamente sensual intentar acallar los espasmos de su éxtasis.

Respiraba agitada, su corazón latía atropellado, como un tambor marcando el ritmo de una estampida salvaje que se desencadenaba dentro de ella. Levantó una mano y la colocó en la cintura de la pelirroja, la acarició con suavidad con la yema de los dedos, y después envolvió uno de los pechos con una mano. Luego, sin misericordia, frotó con el pulgar la anhelante punta sonrosada.

Ranma gimió, ahogando el gemido en la piel de Akane, y Akane sonrió triunfal. Con la otra mano envolvió el otro pecho, haciendo lo mismo. Se pasó la lengua por los labios, relamiéndose de expectante anticipación, queriendo probar lo mismo que su prometido había probado en ella, queriendo jugar ese mismo juego, peligroso, dolorosamente excitante, caliente.

Se movió, girando para poner a la pelirroja debajo de ella. Entonces sintió que Ranma desaparecía convertida en humo, y Akane se encontró girando en su cama que tenía las sábanas tiradas en el piso, con el pantalón y la camiseta del pijama pegados a su cuerpo por el sudor, y el cabello empapado adherido a su nuca y su frente.

Se removió, abriendo los ojos en la penumbra de la habitación, comprendiendo que soñaba. Entonces no solo se sintió abochornada por la vergüenza, sino por otro sentimiento acuciante, el del vacío dentro de ella, el de la tristeza al notarse sola, y el de la tremenda frustración por el deseo insatisfecho.

Se removió a un lado y al otro, intentando no pensar en el sueño, aunque sin quererlo las imágenes volvían a ella una y otra vez, como vívidos recuerdos más que como fantasías. Podía percibir con claridad las manos de su prometido sobre ella, su lengua jugando en sus zonas más sensibles, y con mucha mayor precisión, el tamaño, el peso, la suavidad de sus senos entre las manos. El prodigioso poder que sintió al tocarlos y saber que podría enloquecerlo así como la pelirroja había hecho con ella.

Volvió a sentirse húmeda y excitada. Y, con las mejillas rojas, el corazón martilleándole en el pecho y las ganas de algo más que la desbordaban, mordiendo la almohada para acallar sus suaves grititos, avergonzada, dolida, completamente loca, se tocó.

Primero suave, luego más urgente cada vez, colocó una mano entre sus piernas y se desahogó, teniendo en la mente solo el quemante recuerdo de Ranma transformado en chica sobre ella, en ella, haciéndola gozar.

En la penumbra de la habitación liberó sus más perversas fantasías en ahogados suspiros…

Ranma abrió los ojos sobresaltado, los suspiros de placer de su prometida en su sueño aún hacían eco en su mente. Estaba tirado sobre su futón con los brazos abiertos; pestañeó, la luz del día entraba por la ventana de su cuarto.

Lo primero que hizo, casi sin querer, fue palparse el torso, comprobando que seguía transformado en hombre, igual que cuando se había ido a dormir la noche anterior. Después sacudió la cabeza, completamente conmocionado por sus sueños, ¿de dónde había sacado tantas locas ideas? ¿Sería que Akane en realidad… con ella… o sea él…? Y luego… ¡¿También sola?!

—Kami-sama… —murmuró.

No sabía cómo iba a hacer para mirarla a la cara en el desayuno.

.

.

FIN

.

.

Nota de autora: Bueno, bueno, espero que se hayan entendido bien todas las vueltas de este capítulo, pues Ranma sueña que Akane sueña, que ellos tienen relaciones con Ranma transformado en chica. Extraño, lo sé, pero espero que les haya gustado.

Antes de nada, quiero anunciarles que ya está disponible la segunda recopilación de temas que hacen el soundtrack de _El año de la felicidad_ , que fue recopilada y producida por Aoi Fhrey, para él todos los merecidos halagos. Les cuento que está en la página de **Fantasy Fiction Estudios** en facebook, allí tienen los links para descargar los tres discos que componen la colección **_Invierno_** _._ En mi perfil está el link para ir directo al post en facebook.

 **Dee-Dee Zednem** : Jajaja, bueno, pero para eso está la imaginación, ¿no? No vayas a dejar de dibujar ;) Besos.

 **Melany B** : Y lo aprovecha muy bien, te diré jaja. Besos para vos.

 **Haruri Saotome** : Creo que en su lugar todas haríamos lo mismo XD. Besos.

 **Caro-azuul** : Espero que se haya entendido lo que expliqué más arriba de cómo descargar el soundtrack, en mi perfil hay un link directo, y después, en un comentario en cada imagen, está el link de descarga de cada disco. Espero que el capítulo de hoy también te gustara. Te mando besos.

 **Zagashi** : No creo que Akane dibujara muy bien, o que se esforzara mucho tampoco XD, todo era una simple excusa, jeje. Besos para vos.

 **Ranko0103** : Cuando quiere, puede jaja. Besos.

 **Hanna-chan95** : Fijate que fue justo tu comentario el que me dio la idea del capítulo de hoy, espero que te haya gustado, aunque fuera tan enredado, jaja. Gracias por leer. Besos.

 **Akai27** : Oh, ¿Ranma solo con una sábana? (Anotando ideas para otro capítulo XD), pues sí, yo también creo que Akane en determinado momento se cansaría un poco y decidiría tomar el toro por los cuernos, porque si espera por Ranma se va a hacer anciana jaja. Te mando besos.

Gracias a todos por leer. Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	183. Nabiki Tendo y el amor II

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **Nabiki Tendo y el amor II**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

La fusta cortó el aire, vibrando, doblándose ligeramente cuando dio contra la blanca carne de Tatewaki Kuno. El hombre se mordió el labio, aguantando el dolor de manera varonil mientras se le coloreaban las mejillas y una gota de sudor resbalaba por su mejilla.

—Mmmfff… —suspiró al final.

De nuevo, la fusta lo golpeó en la tersa piel del muslo y otra vez él apretó los dientes. Estaba apoyado con manos y rodillas sobre el piso, revestido de suave y mullida alfombra, del cuarto del hotel. Encima de él, montándolo como si fuera un caballo, iba Nabiki Tendo, ataviada con ropa interior de seda roja con detalles en encaje negro, medias negras que le llegaban a medio muslo y que sostenía con un portaligas y zapatos de tacón rojo haciendo juego. Su rostro era serio y concentrado, y lo cubría con un antifaz de fantasía, negro con strass brillantes.

Cambió la fusta de mano y golpeó a Kuno ahora en el otro muslo. El muchacho, desprevenido, no pudo evitar lanzar una exclamación.

—¡Ah!

Nabiki pestañeó, movió los labios haciendo una mueca y se levantó. Dio un par de pasos hasta ponerse frente a Kuno observó su rostro arrebolado, los ojos cerrados, el sudor empapando su frente y los labios apretados.

Nabiki dio un paso al frente y volvió a golpear el muslo, con un poco más fuerza que antes.

—¡Ah! —volvió a quejarse Kuno, que abrió los ojos y giró la cabeza para mirarla—. ¡Nabiki! Debo protestar, no creo que esta sea la forma de ganar el amor de mi dama.

—Al contrario, esta es la mejor manera de ganarte mi amor —replicó Nabiki poniéndose de frente ante él de nuevo, con la gruesa alfombra ahogando sus pasos. Sonrió—. ¿No quieres acaso complacerme en todo, querido?

Kuno se irguió, quedándose de rodillas, entonces Nabiki pudo deslizar la mirada por el torso sudoroso de su futuro esposo, apreciando los músculos marcados por las prácticas de kendo.

—Mi más profundo deseo es complacerte, Nabiki, pero… ¿esta es la manera? —interrogó Kuno alzando una ceja—. Creí que una jovencita de buena familia, tan tradicional, esperaría hasta el matrimonio para… comenzar los menesteres de la alcoba.

Nabiki soltó una risita acariciando la fusta con la otra mano.

—Ah, qué ingenuo —comentó—. Esta es la parte más esencial del matrimonio, ¿piensas que me casaría sin saber si hay un poco de chispa entre nosotros?

—Con la convivencia y el tiempo todos los matrimonios terminan congeniando en… —empezó a decir Kuno.

—Tonterías —lo interrumpió Nabiki—. ¿Acaso voy a quedar embarazada como un simple trámite? —cuestionó.

—¿Ansías llevar a mis hijos en tu vientre, dama mía? —preguntó Kuno emocionado.

—Claro, ¿quién me cuidará cuando esté vieja, si no? Además, vamos a necesitar herederos. Con mi inteligencia y tu fortuna haremos grandes cosas, mi cielo, y nuestro imperio no puede acabarse con nosotros.

Kuno la observó embelesado, porque aquella mujer no solo era hermosa, sino también inteligente y astuta. Anduvo por el piso de rodillas hasta acercarse a ella, tomarle una mano y besarle el dorso con caballerosidad.

—Mi dama, si insistes en que te desflore antes del matrimonio, lo haré complacido —susurró mirándola a los ojos. La mirada de Nabiki tras el antifaz chispeó divertida—, pero no es necesario nada de esto para que Tatewaki Kuno encienda su sangre y consienta a su futura esposa. El lecho es blando, perfumado y agradable para dedicarnos a los juegos del amor.

Nabiki alzó una ceja pensándolo un momento.

—No creo ser mujer de camas perfumadas y lechos blandos —dijo. Se inclinó para hablarle más de cerca y los ojos de Kuno se fueron de inmediato a su escote y a los pechos resaltados por el sostén—. Mejor usemos las cuerdas, ¿quieres? Te ataré a la cama —anunció.

Se alejó para ir hasta su bolso, que había dejado en un sofá junto a la puerta cuando entraron al cuarto de hotel. Rebuscó en su interior y sacó varios metros de gruesa cuerda, un par de esposas, un látigo de varias puntas y un rollo de cinta de género roja.

—Tus peculiares gustos me intrigan, bella dama —comentó Kuno sentándose en el piso con las piernas cruzadas—. ¿De dónde nacen tus fantasías por estos fetiches?

—Oh, no me gustan los fetiches ni tengo fantasías —respondió Nabiki girando a mirarlo, se quitó el antifaz, que le molestaba un poco, y bebió agua de una botella que había llevado.

—¿Entonces? —quiso saber Kuno.

Nabiki lo miró por un momento directamente a sus ojos café. Al principio había creído que Kuno estaba simplemente loco; luego, cuando le propuso casamiento y ella aceptó, comenzaron a pasar más tiempo juntos y aprendió a conocerlo un poco, entonces llegó a la conclusión de que él no estaba loco, solo veía las cosas de forma diferente. Con el tiempo, mientras organizaban la boda, creyó que se había enamorado, y seguramente había sido así. Kuno le compraba lo que ella quería sin cuestionar, la trataba como una reina, la llevaba a lugares caros y se encargaba de satisfacerla en todo; además, no era mal parecido, y si simplemente cerraba la boca y dejaba de decir cosas sin sentido hasta era un buen partido para llevar a la cama. Todo eso estaba muy bien. El único problema de Nabiki era que no había chispa, no había pasión entre ellos, o por lo menos ella no la sentía como soñaba sentirla, desbordándose de ella, intempestiva, incontrolable, así como la de Ranma y Akane, a quienes envidiaba en algunos aspectos.

Ella quería algo más que un simple matrimonio por dinero, y tenía las posibilidades para lograrlo. Tatewaki Kuno tenía un cuerpo para poner a babear a cualquiera, y ella no estaba nada mal, o eso creía. Juntos podían ser todo un volcán de pasión.

El problema era ¿cómo? Kuno insistía en esperar hasta el casamiento para intimar, pero ella no iba a atarse a una sosa vida marital. Necesitaba saber desde antes si podían congeniar entre las sábanas porque era demasiado joven para marchitarse bajo una montaña de dinero, frustrada por no conocer los orgasmos.

Había convencido a Kuno de ir a un hotel, lujoso por supuesto, a pasar la noche y había llevado todas las herramientas que se le habían ocurrido que podían encender su chispa. Ella era una mujer empoderada, fuerte, dueña de sus actos y su cuerpo, y quería trasladar esa visión a su vida conyugal. Y usar la fusta era divertido, mucho. Aunque no la excitaba lo más mínimo.

Quizá las cuerdas sí.

—Solo quiero que juguemos juntos para saber qué es lo que más nos gusta —respondió.

Con la gruesa cuerda en una mano dio pasos hacia Kuno, contoneando las caderas en las que el hombre perdía los ojos. Se detuvo ante él y le mostró lo que tenía entre el dedo índice y medio de la otra mano.

—Usarás esto, por supuesto —dijo cerrándole un ojo.

Era un preservativo.

—Tú sí sabes lo que quieres —comentó Kuno.

—Claro que sí, cariño, ¿no es por eso que me elegiste?

Nabiki se dio la vuelta y anduvo a lentos pasos hacia la cama, mientras Kuno la observaba con una mirada lujuriosa, sintiendo en su cuerpo los embates del deseo.

—¿Estás dispuesta a llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias? —preguntó el hombre.

Nabiki llegó a la cama y giró a mirarlo.

—Claro que sí —luego palmeó encima de la colcha con una mano—. Ven cariño, voy a atarte —le sonrió.

Tatewaki Kuno se puso de pie, solo con el bóxer puesto, que comenzaba a apretar y molestarle debido a las insinuaciones de Nabiki. Ella le sostuvo la mirada y luego dejó vagar los ojos por el resto de su cuerpo. Kuno se sentó sobre la cama, hundiendo el colchón con su peso.

Nabiki sonrió ante la brillante mirada de su futuro esposo y le ató una muñeca a uno de los postes de la cama.

—¿Y qué harás a continuación? —quiso saber Kuno.

—Te golpearé con el látigo —respondió Nabiki.

—¿Q-Qué?... ¿Es… necesario?

Nabiki se encogió de hombros.

—No, en realidad. Solo quiero hacerlo —le ató la otra muñeca al otro poste de la cama y fue a la mesa a recoger el látigo.

—Yo creo que… podríamos hacer las cosas de otra… —Kuno se interrumpió, conteniendo la respiración ante el primer azote de las múltiples colas del látigo. No fue fuerte, pero le dejó una estela de marcas rojas en el torso—… manera —terminó después soltando el aire de golpe.

—¿Tú crees? —Nabiki frunció el ceño, con una mano sostuvo el látigo y con la otra tomó las colas de cuero, tensándolas hasta hacerlas crujir—. Tienes razón, deberías desnudarte por completo.

Kuno pasó saliva.

—Pues yo… no me refería a eso.

—¿Ah, no?

Nabiki restalló el látigo una vez más en el aire, y después lo movió para darle a Kuno, que apretó los dientes y respiró agitado, preparándose para los futuros golpes. Sin embargo, Nabiki se quedó quieta, pensativa, dejando caer laxo el brazo que sostenía el látigo. Unos momentos después fue hasta la mesa y lo dejó encima.

—Esto es inútil —murmuró.

Se acercó a la cama y desató a Kuno, primero un brazo, luego el otro. Él pestañeó atónito observándola.

—¿Hemos terminado con la sesión sadomasoquista, mi dama? —indagó Kuno.

Nabiki lo miró con una sonrisa torcida.

—Hemos terminado… con todo. No está funcionando —dijo—. Nuestra boda se cancela —anunció.

Kuno, que se estaba frotando las adoloridas muñecas, levantó la cabeza para mirarla atónito.

—¿Qué cosa? ¡La boda no puede cancelarse!

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Nabiki.

—Las invitaciones fueron enviadas —dijo Kuno ofuscado—, se eligieron las flores, el vestido está encargado y la banda contratada. ¡Incluso están comprados los pasajes en el crucero que nos llevará de luna de miel!

—Estoy segura de que podrás encargarte de todo eso, cariño —respondió la chica.

—¡Y además no quiero cancelarla, Nabiki Tendo! —anunció Kuno poniéndose de pie, avanzando hacia ella a grandes pasos. Se le puso enfrente y Nabiki fue consciente por primera vez de su altura y los centímetros que le llevaba, tanto que tenía que hacer la cabeza hacia arriba para lograr mirarlo a los ojos.

—Sé que no querrás hacer el ridículo —asintió Nabiki—, y no te preocupes, podré pensar en algo para que no quedes mal. Pero no puedo seguir con esto, Kuno, he intentado todo, pero simplemente la química entre nosotros no nace, y no quiero un matrimonio sin pasión. Puedo ser fría y calculadora para elegir marido, pero no quiero ser fría en la cama, soy una mujer pasional, aunque no lo parezca. Todas las mujeres de mi familia somos así —dijo levantando con orgullo el mentón.

—Entonces, como piensas que no has logrado conjurar la pasión entre nosotros con tus elementos de tortura, simplemente vas a abandonarme —resumió Kuno con altivez.

—Es de sabios saber cuándo rendirse —recitó Nabiki.

—¿Y vas a dejar a tu hombre en este estado sin hacer nada? —quiso saber Kuno dando un paso más cerca de ella, que tuvo que retroceder y quedó acorralada entre la mesa y el poderoso cuerpo de Tatewaki Kuno, que la urgía con su latente dureza.

Nabiki bajó la mirada, luego la levantó hacia sus ojos de nuevo, perpleja.

—No sé qué podría hacer —comentó—. Lo he intentado todo, pero yo…

—Oh, mi bella flor, sí que lo has intentado, y lo has conseguido —habló Kuno con melosidad—. Ahora deja que tu futuro esposo se encargue del resto y logre complacer tus salvajes fantasías.

—¿Salvajes? —Nabiki levantó una ceja.

Kuno se inclinó hacia ella, Nabiki creyó que la besaría, y con cierta expectativa esperó, pero Kuno solo se inclinó más, hasta tomar de la mesa la fusta. Sus ojos se encontraron de cerca con los de Nabiki y ella pudo leer allí la más espesa lujuria, que chocó contra el desafío en los ojos de ella.

—Mi dama no es mujer de lechos blandos y perfumados —recordó Kuno tomándole la mano con delicadeza y llevándola despacio al centro de la habitación—. Podemos probar diferentes lugares hasta encontrar el que se adecúe a tus gustos. Comencemos con el piso.

Se arrodilló y tiró de la mano de Nabiki para llevarla con él.

—¿De qué se trata esto, Kuno? —quiso saber Nabiki.

Él la empujó con delicadeza hasta ponerla de espaldas sobre la alfombra del suelo.

—Has estado enfocando muy mal tu energía, Nabiki Tendo —dijo Kuno de manera sensual mientras usaba la punta de la fusta para recorrer el cuerpo de Nabiki lentamente, desde el encaje del sostén hasta la puntilla que ribeteaba las bragas.

—Ah… ¿sí? —dijo Nabiki, que sintió que la piel se le ponía de gallina. Tembló con un poco de expectativa, mezclada con temor al tener a aquel hombre sobre ella, y comprendió que estaba a su merced.

—Claro —respondió Kuno dando suaves besos por el vientre femenino—. Se supone que la cama es el lugar para jugar y desatar los más profundos deseos que uno no es capaz de confesarse ni a sí mismo.

—¿Es así? —preguntó Nabiki, de pronto perdiendo completamente la noción de lo que estaba diciendo porque sentía extrañas palpitaciones por todo el cuerpo, que llegaban incluso a ser dolorosas en ciertas zonas.

—Tú eres siempre una mujer tan dominante, tan segura de ti misma —dijo Kuno apreciativamente.

Mordisqueó el borde de las bragas y Nabiki abrió los ojos de par en par, agitada, con la vista clavada en el techo al sentir que él tiraba, bajándole la ropa interior.

—Kuno…

—Me encanta que seas así, Nabiki Tendo, mi esposa debe ser una mujer que se sienta y se sepa mejor que todo el resto —dijo Kuno, que había soltado la prenda y ahora usaba las dos manos para deslizarla sin prisas por las caderas de Nabiki—. Pero no puedes llevar eso mismo a la cama.

—Yo… ¿no puedo? —preguntó Nabiki con voz temblorosa, sintiéndose desprotegida al percibir el aire más fresco entre sus piernas, que juntó por instinto, pues estaba desnuda ante un hombre por primera vez en su vida. Tragó saliva intentando ordenar las ideas y saber cómo habían llegado a eso, en qué momento los papeles habían cambiado y Kuno había tomado el control dejándola a ella temblorosa y expectante.

—Sería muy aburrido para ti dominar también el lecho conyugal, mi bella dama, debes dejar que yo te domine en este ámbito o nunca podrás satisfacer tus deseos —sentenció Kuno en un susurro, deslizando las manos por el piso bajo la espalda femenina.

Tanteó buscando el broche para abrir el sostén, lo encontró y quitó el seguro.

Los senos florecieron para él, libres al fin de la tela. Nabiki gimió estupefacta, nerviosa, intrigada por lo que ocurriría, curiosa, deseosa de más, fascinada por aquella nueva faceta que descubría en Kuno. Él se alejó un momento y Nabiki pestañeó, preguntándose si iba a dejarla así.

Estaba a punto de incorporarse para saber qué ocurría cuando sintió las manos masculinas tocando sus muslos para separar las piernas delicadamente. Ella se dejó hacer, con el corazón agitado al comprender que quería más, quería continuar. Lo quería todo.

—¿Qué… hacías? —murmuró Nabiki con la boca seca.

—Tomaba precauciones —respondió Kuno acariciándola con su voz de terciopelo, mostrándole el empaque del preservativo vacío, que lanzó lejos.

Se acomodó sobre ella entre sus piernas y Nabiki pudo sentirlo, a él, pero también sintió el deseo pinchando en ella por todos los rincones de su cuerpo ante la sola perspectiva de que Kuno la tomara, allí mismo, sobre el piso. ¿Tendría razón él? ¿Acaso ella solo quería dejarse llevar y, en aquel acto tan íntimo, por primera vez, no tener las riendas sino ser conducida por alguien más?

Con una escandalosa sorpresa, se dio cuenta de que tenía tantas ganas de que Kuno continuara que estaba a punto de moverse ella misma para lograr la unión, o incitarlo un poco más con sus caderas, o decir lo que fuera. Deseaba a Kuno en ella con urgencia, y no solo aquello, sino que estaba dispuesta a que le hiciera lo que él quisiera, a que le mostrara los secretos caminos del amor y la pasión, a que la dominara en aquel ámbito privado de todas las formas posibles.

—Kuno… —susurró casi jadeante, separando un poco más las piernas.

—¿Estás completamente segura? —preguntó Kuno con los labios apretados. Una gota de sudor resbaló de su rostro y cayó sobre ella, deslizándose luego por su escote; ella entendió que él se estaba controlando. Tatewaki Kuno dispuesto a esperar, a retener sus ansias, a actuar solo con consentimiento. Era tan extraño como excitante.

—…Sí —su respuesta casi fue un desmayo.

Sosteniendo su peso en un brazo doblado sobre el suelo, Kuno acarició con la yema de los dedos los labios de su prometida.

—Mi bella flor, perder la inocencia puede ser doloroso —le susurró—, aunque haré que valga la pena.

Nabiki asintió sin poder contenerse, empezando a contonearse, gritándole con todo el cuerpo que quería ser suya _en aquel mismo instante._

—Quizá quieras morder esto —le dijo Kuno con una voz sensual poniéndole cerca de los labios el mango de la fusta.

Sorprendida, Nabiki parpadeó y abrió la boca para morder la vara.

Y, cerrando los ojos, hundió con fuerza los dientes en el cuero mientras su amante se hundía en ella con ansias.

.

.

FIN

.

.

Nota de autora: Desde que escribí los primeros _Tatewaki Kuno y el amor_ que Noham me viene dando lata con que escriba un lemon de Nabiki y Kuno XD, pero no quería porque no tenía una idea que sirviera y me diera ganas de escribir; hasta que hoy se me ocurrió algo.

Espero que les guste.

 **Saritanimelove** : Esa frase del «taco de ojo» siempre me da mucha risa XD. Quién pudiera ser Akane, ¿no? Besos.

 **Rosefe-123** : Al principio iba a ser todo un sueño, pero sí con Ranma chico, después quise darle otro giro. Gracias por leer. Besos.

 **Dee-Dee Zednem** : No deberíamos, pero bien que se terminó entregando XD, jeje. Te mando besos.

 **Caro-azuul** : Ranma está también en su etapa de dieciocho años de calor, parece jaja, tenés razón, va a insultar a Akane y hacer quién sabe qué para que ella no se dé cuenta de que pasa algo extraño. Espero que disfrutes mucho la música, hay temas muy buenos que corresponden a toda la saga del espacio. Besos para vos.

 **Akai27** : Creo que es cierto, Rumiko tiene la culpa por darnos la idea jaja, pero también opino que a Akane le gusta Ranma como sea, y eso implica también a su parte femenina. No sé cómo se aguantarían, supongo que solo por ser japoneses y lo estricta que es su cultura con eso, porque no le veo otra explicación. Besos para vos.

 **Melany B** : Muchas gracias :) La idea era hacerlo así, cuidar mucho la narración para que fuera erótico sin caer en la total vulgaridad, y que diera también ese morbo de «no es lo correcto, pero me gusta». Gracias por leer. Besos.

 **Kaori** : Bueno, yo también extraño a Irvin y Anastasia y toda esa historia; estoy pensando seriamente en tomar esos personajes y hacer una novela original porque de verdad me gustaron mucho. La química de Irvin y Ranma me alegro de haberla conseguido, yo creo que en realidad el único amigo que tiene Ranma es Akane, a ella le cuenta todo, con ella se siente seguro para decirle todo y compartirle todo; pero a la vez no puede tener una amistad total porque quiere protegerla, entonces no está dispuesto a ir codo a codo con ella ante los peligros, como si pudo hacerlo con Irvin por ejemplo. Nunca pensé en Ryoga como un amigo para Ranma, es más un rival o un compañero, porque Ryoga es aprovechado en todo momento y no duda en apuñalarlo por la espalda en cuanto hay oportunidad, y Ranma le hace mucho bullying también XD. Muchas gracias por leer y por involucrarte tanto con mis historias, espeor que te siga gustando. Te mando besos.

 **Haruri Saotome** : Claro que no es solo Akane, pero es que tanto él como ella son muy afortunados de la pareja que les ha tocado, ¿cómo no van a tener alguna fantasía de vez en cuando? Besos.

Gracias a todos por leer. Recuerden que ya está disponible la segunda recopilación de temas que hacen el soundtrack de _El año de la felicidad_ , recopilada y producida por **Aoi Fhrey**. En la página de **Fantasy Fiction Estudios** en facebook están los links para descargar los tres discos que componen la colección **_Invierno_** _._ En mi perfil está el link para ir directo al post en facebook.

Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	184. La noche más larga

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **La noche más larga**

[continuación del capítulo 94 de esta colección]

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

Ryoga Hibiki deslizó lentamente la puerta de madera y papel. En el interior de la habitación solo había dos futones puestos uno al lado del otro sobre los tatamis y una lámpara en un rincón. Lo tradicional del ambiente lo ponía nervioso, gritándole a la cara sus deberes como esposo, y la austeridad del cuarto era otro recordatorio del rostro severo con que lo había mirado el abuelo de Akari durante toda la velada, y sobre todo el momento cuando le había dicho aquellas palabras:

—Ahora son una pareja casada, deben hacer su camino _solos._

Ryoga había tiritado al mirarlo a los ojos, sudando frío.

En una esquina de la habitación descubrió a Akari de pie, ya cambiada de su tradicional shiramuko, envuelta en una yukata. Estaba de espaldas a él, pero Ryoga podía adivinar las líneas de su cuerpo bajo la tela ligera, y la tenue luz de la lámpara le sacaba destellos a su negro cabello, que caía por su espalda. Las mejillas de Ryoga se colorearon.

Su esposa.

Aún no creía lo que estaban viviendo, aún no notaba nada diferente después de la ceremonia y las firmas en el libro de la familia; se seguía sintiendo igual que siempre, y como la primera vez que la había mirado a los ojos, sentía ahora a su corazón latir fuertemente por Akari.

Dio un paso hacia adelante, sus pies descalzos se deslizaron por el tatami.

—A… Akari —susurró llamándola.

Vio sus hombros delgados, frágiles, sacudirse un poco, y la jovencita giró apenas el rostro hacia él, sin mirarlo del todo, ocultándose en la sombra que hacía el cabello sobre su cara.

—Akari… yo… —murmuró Ryoga nervioso.

—¿Sí… esposo? —replicó ella, con una voz suave como de pajarillo, tímida, con un infinito deje de tristeza.

Luego giró y se arrodilló ante él, inclinándose con los brazos estirados hacia adelante y las manos juntas, con la frente casi tocando el piso.

—Pide lo que quieras —siguió diciendo Akari, conteniendo un sollozo—. Estoy para servirte, esposo mío.

Ryoga la miró boquiabierto, con el rostro sonrojado.

—¿Akari?

—Cuida bien de mí… querido esposo —susurró Akari con el llanto muy claro en la voz.

Ryoga cayó de rodillas ante ella. La ayudó a incorporarse con delicadeza y luego contuvo la respiración al ver su rostro lloroso.

—¡¿Akari?!... ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó atónito.

Ella se cubrió a medias el rostro, con recato y vergüenza, limpiándose las lágrimas con la punta de la manga.

—No es nada… Nada, esposo mío —respondió con voz suave.

—Pe-Pero… yo… —Ryoga miró el suelo avergonzado—. Akari, no tienes que llamarme de esa manera. Yo no… no quiero que…

—Lo sé —lo interrumpió ella aún con la manga cubriendo parte de su rostro—. Yo sé que no querías este matrimonio y que te sacrificas por mí… Ryoga, eres… ¡eres el mejor de los hombres!

Aquello fue como una bofetada en pleno rostro. Ryoga acusó el golpe quedándose inmóvil, estupefacto, sintiendo una nube negra sobre su cabeza y un pozo abierto a sus pies, del que no veía el fondo. Él era un ser miserable, no merecía a aquella adorable y tierna jovencita. Sin quererlo, el recuerdo de las palabras de Ranma acudió a su mente, acusándolo de ser un maldito bastardo, el peor de todos, y se vio a sí mismo como lo que era, un depravado que se había aprovechado de la inocencia y la pureza de una jovencita obnubilada por él.

Dejó caer los hombros, aplastado por el peso de su terrible pecado. Al levantar un poco la mirada puedo ver el hermoso rostro de niña de Akari, enmarcado por su sedoso cabello negro. La menuda figura estaba cubierta por la yukata, aquel cuerpo grácil, pequeño, delicado, de piel tan blanca como la pureza de su corazón, que aún no dejaba ver las consecuencias de su más terrible crimen. Era un cuerpo que él había conocido… y disfrutado, muy a su pesar, debía admitirlo.

¡Él era un villano! Había arrastrado a su horrible agujero a aquella jovencita inocente.

—Esposo… ¡ah! —Akari se cubrió la boca con las dos manos cuando Ryoga dio un puñetazo sobre el piso, que dobló el tatami y destrozó la madera.

Luego vio las lágrimas viriles que empapaban aquel rostro que ella amaba más que a nada.

—¡Ryoga!

—¡No merezco nada de esto! —exclamó el muchacho, con el brazo estirado y el puño atrapado entre las tablas del suelo—. No puedo ser feliz haciéndote llorar, ¡nunca seré feliz!

Akari aún lo observaba con la boca abierta y los ojos desorbitados, su corazón latía apresurado. No sabía qué hacer, cómo consolarlo, qué palabras decir que aliviaran su sufrimiento. Pero comprendía que él estaba atrapado, que ella no era nada y nunca podría hacerlo feliz, que había cortado sus sueños de viajar por todo el mundo entrenando, que ya no sería libre por culpa de ella, porque ella había sido tan tonta de quedarse embarazada. No podía ayudarlo ni socorrerlo, solo podía darle problemas. Las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos con tibia lentitud, y se derramaron incontrolables por su rostro.

Su amado, su querido Ryoga, había caído en una prisión solo por su culpa. ¿Qué destino terrible les esperaba en aquel matrimonio al que él había sido arrastrado por la fuerza? Ella daría todo por ayudarlo y liberarlo, pero nada podía hacer. Akari lloró, sin tregua y en silencio, primero por Ryoga, luego por ella destinada a amarlo con tanta pasión, y al final por aquel hijo al que ella deseaba, pero que solo le traería desgracia a su padre.

Ryoga apretó los dientes desatorando la mano de la madera rota, y se puso de pie con lentitud. Una vez más observó el rostro cubierto de lágrimas de Akari y comprendió que solo le acarrearía infelicidad. ¿Cómo había podido sucumbir a aquella dulce tentación? No tenía excusas para dar. Su cuerpo había actuado por sí solo, y ella, ¡oh, dulce y tierna Akari!, que lo amaba tanto, no había osado decirle que no.

Recordó sus suaves grititos mezcla de placentero gozo y pequeño dolor por la inexperiencia; rememoró sus pequeñas manos tirándole del pelo con delicadeza mientras se entregaba a sus embestidas salvajes. Aquello dolía, quemaba en su pecho, pues el néctar que había podido saborear fue robado, porque no estaba escrito que fuera para él, porque aquel error le había costado toda la juventud a aquella chiquilla adorable. Él era más fuerte, menos reflexivo, con un poco más de edad, Akari no había podido contra él.

Ryoga apretó los puños con fuerza, clavándose las uñas en las palmas. No la había forzado, no, pero ¿acaso le había dado a elegir? Él, en su inconsciencia, embriagado por los cambios en el cuerpo de aquella jovencita que florecía a la vida, no se había puesto a pensar que Akari quizá no sabía lo que quería, o no estaba preparada para transformarse en mujer aún. ¡Maldición! Había pensado solo en sus bajos instintos, en satisfacerse primero, y en fijarse en las consecuencias después. Aquello era una vergüenza para él que, como artista marcial, debía proteger al débil y no abusar de su poder sobre los demás.

No, no la había forzado, pero tampoco le había dado espacio para elegir, para acostumbrarse a sus caricias y decidir si quería continuar. Él fue un bruto, un animal en celo, un degenerado.

Se avergonzó de sí mismo y corrió hacia la puerta del cuarto, pero se detuvo con la mano temblando en la puerta la escuchar el llamado de su esposa.

—Ryoga… ¡espera!

Akari se levantó y se acercó a él. Cuánto le dolía verlo sufrir, cómo lastimaba su corazón, pero no podía ayudarlo. ¡Si tan solo ella fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como para invalidar ese matrimonio al que él había accedido presionado por las circunstancias! Pero su abuelo jamás permitiría que ella trajera al mundo a una criatura siendo madre soltera, y ella, con vergüenza debía admitir que tampoco quería estar lejos del padre de su hijo. Si tan solo las cosas hubieran sido distintas…

—Oh, Ryoga, ojalá pudiera quitarte esta cadena que tanto te lastima —murmuró ella, acercándose a su espalda, tomándolo de la yukata, tirando la tela—. Serás infeliz a mi lado y lo lamento tanto. No soy la esposa que necesitas, sé que solo estás conmigo por el deber, y no me quejaré. Prometo que seré abnegada, fiel, y te amaré siempre… aunque no sientas lo mismo. Pero nunca… nunca te obligaré a corresponderme.

Akari apoyó la frente en la espalda de su esposo, sumergida en la pena que no la dejaba disfrutar de lo que tendría que haber sido el día más feliz de su vida.

Ryoga contuvo la respiración. Su corazón sangraba, sus manos temblaban, su boca seca se abría, tiritando.

—No… soy… soy un completo imbécil —dijo despacio—. Soy… un cerdo —sentenció con voz trémula—. ¡Oh, Akari! ¿Podrías perdonarme? —dijo conteniendo las lágrimas.

—No tengo nada que perdonarte, esposo mío —dijo ella, aún aprisionando la tela de la yukata entre sus dedos—. Solo deseo que seas feliz… aún si no es conmigo. Quisiera que fueras libre, totalmente libre.

Ryoga giró de pronto, aprisionándola entre sus brazos. Akari ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa, mientras sus lágrimas flotaban en el aire, brillando a la luz de la lámpara.

—Ryoga…

—Todo el tiempo… solo estuve pensando en mí —dijo el muchacho tembloroso, estrujándola entre sus brazos—. Creía que no te hacía feliz, que te había condenado a una vida horrible por tener que… llevar a mi hijo —dijo enrojeciendo de vergüenza.

—Nuestro hijo es lo más preciado que tengo —murmuró Akari con una vocecilla de niña.

—Tú tan pura, queriendo hacer lo mejor por mí —siguió Ryoga atropelladamente—, y yo aquí pensando solo en… en que… Ah, ni siquiera puedo decirlo, es vergonzoso, abominable.

—Nada de lo que tú pienses puede ser abominable —replicó Akari buscando sus ojos con una mirada inocente, y el sonrojo de Ryoga fue aún mayor al verla tan honesta en sus gestos.

—Soy un cerdo —murmuró Ryoga desesperado, buscando hacerla entender.

—Pero… yo amo a los cerdos —le dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa angelical, casta y pura.

Ryoga volvió a estrecharla entre sus brazos, con más fuerza que antes, como si un deseo apremiante le hiciera buscar la estrecha conexión con ella.

—Akari… yo solo imaginaba… es repugnante de mi parte, pero y-yo… solo pensaba que… la pri-primera vez —Ryoga se atragantó y tuvo que pasar saliva con dificultad— tú y yo… no fue como hubiera querido, y solo deseaba te-tener la oportunidad de…

Tomó aire y la apartó un poco para mirarla a los ojos, con un brillo especial en su mirada.

—Quería tener la oportunidad de una segunda vez… para resarcirme —terminó como en un suspiro.

El rostro de Akari se sonrojó completamente y sus labios se entreabrieron, temblando ligeramente. Tuvo de pronto un ramalazo de algo desconocido, un anhelo escondido, porque ya comprendía qué era lo que Ryoga quería decirle y sabía qué esperar. Su cuerpo, al parecer, tenía una mejor memoria que ella sobre lo ocurrido, porque inmediatamente le trajo a la mente solo las buenas sensaciones, echando al olvido el dolor y la incomodidad, incluso los malestares que ahora tenía como consecuencia al quedarse embarazada. Lo único que recordó fue la sensación de las manos de Ryoga sobre ella, tomándola con fuerza y posesividad, de una manera que le hacía temblar las piernas.

—Yo… esposo mío, solo estoy… para complacerte —susurró ella junto a él.

Ryoga le apretó los hombros con fuerza, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

—¿L-Lo… dices en serio? —preguntó apremiante.

—Sí… También quiero una… segunda vez —confesó sonrojada.

Ryoga sintió que la boca se le llenaba de saliva ante lo que vendría, y cuando sonrió, el colmillo apareció saliendo de su labio.

—Esposa mía, si me aceptas… tendremos _muchas veces —_ le dijo junto al oído.

—Oh… —fue la estupefacta respuesta de Akari.

El muchacho la tomó entre los brazos una vez más y la asaltó con un profundo beso, obligándola a echar la cabeza hacia atrás. Recorrió su boca saboreándola, hasta que Akari sintió que su cabeza giraba y estaba a punto de desmayarse. Con una mano, Ryoga abrió la yukata de su esposa y apartó la tela para poder recorrer la suave piel de la cintura y la cadera, delineando las curvas, subiendo luego para abarcar los pechos, pequeños e inocentes aún.

Akari gimió con las mejillas rojas, apretando los ojos para no tener que ver la cabeza de Ryoga descendiendo para lamer su piel, despertándola al deseo. Sintió que sus piernas se doblaban contra su voluntad y se desvanecía, pero los fuertes brazos de Ryoga acudieron a su rescate, levantándola para llevarla a uno de los futones, donde la depositó con delicadeza.

Akari estiró los brazos por encima de su cabeza, aún con los ojos cerrados, con la piel erizada a medida que Ryoga le quitaba la yukata reemplazando la tela por sus manos, que parecían recorrerla por todas partes.

—Oh… oh…

Daba pequeños suspiros de placer y ahogaba su respiración, inspirando de golpe sintiendo de vez en cuando la húmeda lengua del muchacho en los rincones de su cuerpo.

—Oh, Ryoga… —susurró extasiada cuando él le separó las piernas.

—Akari… —murmuró el chico, acercándose a ella, dejándola notar la urgencia de su deseo y el calor de su cuerpo.

Akari abrió apenas los ojos, mirándolo por entre las pestañas, apreciando los hombros desnudos y el cabello castaño revuelto. Pasó una mano por ese cabello amado y al final tuvo que hundir los dedos en los mechones notando que su esposo la invadía con masculina potencia. Ella se arqueó sin poder evitarlo, su cuerpo tomó unos segundos para adaptarse a la invasión y la fuerza de sus embates.

—¡Ah!...

Ryoga la besó en el cuello y el escote mientras la hacía suya, empujando dentro de ella una y otra vez.

Akari se mordió los labios, pues no estaba bien que ella exteriorizara lo que sentía, o al menos eso era lo que siempre había escuchado de las damas japonesas más tradicionales: una esposa debe aguantar sin quejarse. Pero ya no pudo, sentirlo tan dentro —como la primera vez, mucho mejor que la primera vez, pues se sentía más alerta y experimentada para recibirlo— le encendió todo el cuerpo, haciéndola temblar.

—¡Ah!... ¡Ah!... ¡Ah!... ¡Ah!...

—Akari… dulce, Akari —gruñó Ryoga.

El muchacho se irguió sin abandonarla, apoyando las rodillas en el piso y tomando a Akari de las caderas para marcar un ritmo más salvaje, pero a la vez más sensitivo para ambos.

—¡Oh!... —Akari se sofocó—. ¡Ah…! ¡Ah!... ¡Ah!... ¡Ryoga!

Lágrimas de gozo se formaron en las esquinas de sus ojos y Akari no fue capaz de contenerlas. Ryoga le tomó una de las manos para llevarla hasta su torso descubierto, y Akari notó los poderosos músculos tensos por el esfuerzo y la piel húmeda y caliente, fue incapaz de controlarse y le clavó las uñas cuando la sacudió la más gloriosa cúspide de placer y Ryoga pareció atravesarla en una mortal estocada que la dejó temblorosa.

—¡…Ah! —gritó de una manera en que nunca antes había gritado, las lágrimas se derramaron sin parar de sus ojos y jadeó, desesperada buscando aire—. Ah, ah, ah… ¡Ryoga!

—Akari —susurró Ryoga con voz grave, clavando los dedos en las tiernas caderas de su esposa.

—Oh, Ryoga —murmuró Akari abandonándose a la laxitud que embargaba todo su cuerpo luego de aquella liberación.

Sin embargo, Ryoga no dejó de moverse, embistió de nuevo lentamente, después con más fuerza, y más, y más, haciéndola gemir de nuevo.

—Ah… ¿Ryoga? —dijo ella temblorosa, estupefacta, inerme ante la fuerza de su esposo poseyéndola.

La atrajo hacia él sin dejar de moverse, apretándola en un abrazo mientras continuaba de rodillas. Akari lo rodeó con las piernas y lo abrazó por lo hombros, pegándose a su cuerpo transpirado, y notando ella misma el cabello pegado a la nuca y la frente por el sudor. Sobresaltada por aquella sensual posición, Akari se sintió de nuevo sacudida por las oleadas del placer, que la erizaron desde la cabeza hasta las puntas de los pies.

—Ah… Ah… ¡Ah!

Una vez más se dejó llevar, feliz, satisfecha, con lágrimas corriendo por su rostro. Sintió que caía en un abismo de dulce abandono y que los fuertes brazos de su esposo la sostenían para acomodarla de nuevo sobre el futón. Pestañeando, alejando las lágrimas de euforia, vio a Ryoga tenderse sobre ella, murmurando su nombre y entrando en ella sin dilación de nuevo. Su interior se contrajo de éxtasis, mientras Akari lo llamaba incrédula, encendida de ardiente pasión una vez más.

¿Así sería cada vez?, se preguntó la chica con alborozo.

—¡Ah!... Akari, ¡mi dulce Akari!

Ella se preparó para estallar de gozo una vez más, jadeando, derritiéndose de placer.

—¡Ah!... ¡Ah!... ¡Ah!...

Con una boba sonrisa de deleite, Akari chilló una vez más:

—¡Ah…! ¡Ryoga!...

Y la noche recién comenzaba.

.

.

FIN

.

.

Nota de autora: Kaori me había preguntado por una continuación a aquel capítulo donde Ranma va a buscar a Ryoga para que vuelva y asuma sus deberes por embarazar a Akari, y se me ocurrió que era buena manera continuarlo dentro de esta «semana de lemon» por así decir (¿han notado que van tres capítulos que incluyen temas subidos de tono? Jojojojo). Confieso que no fue nada fácil trabajar a la pareja, principalmente porque no me llama la atención, Akari es un personaje que aparece poco y para mí tiene poca gracia (algo así como la Sakura de Kyokai no Rinne), y Ryoga no tiene toda mi simpatía. Pero intenté hacer lo mejor, y espero que le haya gustado a Kaori y a todos los que sean fan de esta pareja :)

Shiramuko es el nombre del vestido blanco de seda, tradicional, que usan las mujeres en Japón para casarse.

Agradezco enormemente a quienes me comentan contándome qué opinan, gracias **MCColours, Haruri Saotome, Caro-azuul, Maat Sejmet, Kaori, Saritanimelove, Noham**. Besos para ustedes, gracias por estar del otro lado leyéndome.

Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	185. Deseo insatisfecho

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **Deseo insatisfecho**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

Los secretos y olvidados recovecos del Instituto Furinkan eran los únicos testigos de la apasionada relación de aquella pareja, que aún no se atrevía a confesarle al mundo la verdad de sus pecaminosos y placenteros actos. ¿Por temor?, ¿por vergüenza al qué dirán? ¿O quizá porque si se exponía la verdad y eran obligados a llevar una vida común y corriente, como una pareja de novios formal, se perdería aquella chispa, aquel hormigueo en el cuerpo ante lo prohibido? Tal vez simplemente estaban atados a esa escandalosa rutina, y perpetrar los mismos actos obscenos a plena luz y con el conocimiento de los demás, con la mirada de los otros sobre ellos sabiendo lo que hacían, no sería nunca lo mismo.

En el apretado cuartito donde se amontonaban los trastos de la limpieza entraron los dos a la hora del receso. Ella podría escaparse de sus amigas por un rato, y él alejarse de sus compañeros, que no notarían su ausencia hasta que hicieran los equipos para jugar al fútbol.

Con rapidez cerraron la puerta y se apretaron en un abrazo contra la pared, buscando la boca del otro con desesperante sed que nunca se saciaba. Se tocaron, palpándose con la torpeza de la urgencia.

Ella topó con la espalda contra la pared, sin separarse de la boca y el cuerpo del muchacho, tirando de su ropa para atraerlo. Con un gruñido mezcla de excitación, esfuerzo y premura, él le apretó los glúteos, abarcándolos hasta llenar sus manos y luego la levantó, haciendo que ella jadeara de sorpresa al rozar la pared. Las caderas de ambos quedaron a la altura exacta para encajar. Ella lo rodeó con las piernas, atrayéndolo y notando su excitación palpitante.

—Ahora… ¡ahora! —exigió ella en un susurro, contoneándose, buscando alcanzar lo que solo él podía darle para apagar el fuego que crecía en sus entrañas.

El muchacho no perdió tiempo, se aflojó los pantalones y los dejó caer junto con los boxers, después levantó la abultada falda del uniforme escolar de la chiquilla y apartó su ropa interior, tocando en el proceso, con una caricia deliberada, la entrada preparada para recibirlo.

—Ya… ¡ya! —lo apremió ella.

Estaba hostigada por el tiempo, el inexorable tiempo que era tan poco para disfrutarse y que se iba tan rápido cuando estaban perdidos en las caricias compartidas y en saborearse de aquella manera tan íntima.

Él no la hizo esperar ni un momento más y la invadió con fuerza, soltando una exclamación de gozo al percibirla en toda su masculinidad, apretándose contra él, recibiéndolo con generosidad en cada sacudida que la aplastaba contra la pared.

Ella ahogó la exclamación que quería brotar de su garganta y se dispuso a degustar el placer tan rápido como sabía que iba a venir, antes de que la culpa y el sentido común la invadieran como cada vez. ¿Y si se quedaba embarazada? ¿Y si la echaban del colegio por eso? ¿Y si su familia la despreciaba?... ¿Y si él la abandonaba?

Cada arremetida era agridulce mientras las nubes de pensamientos se arremolinaban en su cabeza. Estaba mal, pero era demasiado placentero, y aunque sabía a lo que se exponía y le daba terror, peor era no sucumbir a aquella delicia que ambos habían descubierto casi sin querer. Ahora que lo conocía, que sabía lo que él podía hacerla sentir, se notaba vacía sin aquellos encuentros rápidos y fortuitos, sin tenerlo dentro para llenarla.

Siempre se había comportado como una buena chica, intentando hacer lo mejor por su familia y sus amigos, tenía buenas notas en el colegio y aspiraba a lograr entrar en una buena universidad. No podían pedirle también que dejara de lado las sensaciones femeninas que brotaban a la vida a sus dieciséis años.

—¡Ah!... Ah, ah, ah… —apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

¿Qué sería lo que él pensaba en esos momentos apasionados?, se preguntó al escuchar los resoplidos masculinos junto al oído. ¿Acaso los hombres pensaban en algo?

El muchacho gruñó dando un bufido más fuerte y le clavó los dedos en los muslos con una última arremetida que le cortó el aliento. Ella respiró agitada, sabiendo que aquello era todo. Ahora debían separarse y seguir el resto del día como si nada, como si él no la hubiera tomado de pie, contra la pared, como si no la hubiera llenado con su carne, como si no hubieran tenido sexo en el pequeño cuartito de los trastos. Por un momento la invadió la desazón y se horrorizó al sentir las lágrimas agolpándose en sus ojos. No podía llorar, no podía permitir que él la viera llorar porque se sentiría mal, o peor aún, no querría repetir esos encuentros con ella. Pestañeó para alejar las lágrimas.

Él fue normalizando la respiración de a poco, apoyó una mano en la pared y con la otra tomó uno de los muslos femeninos para desenredarlo y alejarse, pero ella no lo soltó, ciñó más las piernas en torno a él y lo acercó a ella, notando con un estremecimiento que aún podía sentir la rigidez de su masculinidad.

El muchacho buscó sus ojos.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó.

—Quiero… más —dijo ella con un susurro inocente, sonriéndole divertida.

Él le sonrió en respuesta.

—No podemos, tenemos que salir.

—Pero… —por un momento lujurioso ella iba a protestar. Aún quedaban algunos minutos de receso y no quería dejarlo ir, quería que la abrazara, que continuara junto a ella, dentro de ella—. Podemos ir a un hotel —sugirió después.

—¿Qué? —él la miró asombrado. ¿De dónde le había venido esa idea?

—Tengo algunos ahorros. Podríamos… hacerlo en una cama, para variar.

Ella vio cómo las mejillas del chico se coloreaban, y le pareció tierno y gracioso a la vez. Encantador.

—Quiero hacerlo contigo —insistió ella, levantando apenas un poco la voz—, una mujer no debería decirlo, pero ¿qué más da?

—¿De verdad quieres? —preguntó él, asustado y esperanzado al mismo tiempo.

—Es obvio, ¿no? —replicó ella moviendo las caderas sugerente, complacida al notar que él daba un respingo.

—Espera…

—Quiero estar contigo —dijo ella—. Quiero que nos cubramos con una sábana, que nos pasemos horas haciéndolo y…

—¿Horas? —la interrumpió él con una risilla. Ella hizo una mueca.

—Tú entiendes. Y quiero que me abraces después y me digas que…

Se detuvo, con los labios entreabiertos, observando sus ojos dulces y hermosos, su rostro tan masculino, su boca que le encantaba besar.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres que te diga? —interrogó él expectante.

Ella se mordió el labio. No, no quería decirlo, no quería confesarle que quería que él la abrazara, la consolara si estaba triste, la llenara de besos, extasiado con su belleza. Quería que estuviera con ella para hacer el amor y cuando no lo hacían también; que la buscara no solo para eso, que le gustara también su voz, su personalidad o cómo le quedaban los vestidos, que la mirara a los ojos y la viera a ella, la mujer que era, no solo el cuerpo con el que podía gozar. ¿Llegaría él alguna vez a confesar eso?

Hizo una inspiración. ¿Acaso estaba enamorada… de él? No, no podía pasarle eso, se trataba solo de aquel acto donde se daban placer mutuamente; era solamente sexo, nada más. No podía haber nada más.

Él no quería nada más.

La chica se pasó la lengua por los labios y sonrió con picardía.

—Quiero que me digas… que quieres hacerlo de nuevo —respondió cerrándole un ojo.

Él soltó una risita sofocada.

—Entonces… tendremos que ir a un hotel —resumió besándola en la boca, mordiéndole el labio inferior y tirándoselo con sensual lentitud.

Ella lo quería de nuevo, allí mismo, pero se contuvo con aquella promesa. Asintió. Él la ayudó a deshacer el agarre de sus piernas y volver a estar de pie; mientras ella se arreglaba el uniforme y se acomodaba los mechones de cabello desordenado, él se subió los pantalones.

El muchacho se asomó por una rendija de la puerta primero, y al ver que no había nadie cerca, salió, llevándola de la mano y cerrando después la puerta del cuartito.

Se despidieron con una mirada y apenas un susurro. A él le gustaba cómo los ojos de ella siempre tenían un especial brillo picante después de que lo hacían. Le gustaba esa chica, le gustaba mucho.

Ella le sonrió y se fue, él se dio la vuelta y también abandonó el pasillo.

Yuka y Daisuke se alejaron en direcciones opuestas.

.

.

FIN

.

.

Nota de autora: En el capítulo Los olvidados se dice que Yuka es madre soltera y Daisuke se suicidó, aplastado por diversas dificultades de la vida; no quiero decir que sea la continuación directa de esto, pero da que pensar, tomando en cuenta su situación en este fic.

 **Haruri Saotome** : No lo hice a propósito, solo me di cuenta de que se me había ocurrido otra idea para seguir por la misma línea y me dije, ¿por qué no?, y ahí tienen, más lemon XD. Gracias por leer. Besos.

 **Caro-azuul** : No se me ocurrió eso de que dijera otro nombre XDD, aunque ya hay un capítulo de eso, donde está con Ukyo y dice el nombre de Akari. Ups. Jejeje. Te mando besos.

 **MCColours** : Qué bueno que te gustó :) Besos para vos.

 **Dee-Dee Zednem** : Oh, gracias jeje, qué Bueno que te guste aunque no sea tu pareja, ya sé que te gusta más con Ukyo, y veré si puedo hacer algo con ellos. Será un nuevo desafío XD. Besos.

 **Zagashi** : ¿Acaso yo dije que ya se terminó la semana? (Así, en el tono del meme ese jajaja). Aún queda tiempo y claro que tiene que haber algo de Ranma y Akane, ellos son mis favoritos. Jojojo. Besos para vos.

 **Kaori** : Hay que tomar en cuenta el tono del manga, que era de comedia, por eso ese gran chiste al final donde Ryoga se va a ir con Akari pero al final llega al dojo y quiere impedir la boda de Ranma y Akane. Pero es cierto que nunca se sabe si Ryoga realmente _ama_ a Akari, siempre está indeciso entre ella y Akane, hasta el mismo final, y mientras está con una se olvida de la otra, pero basta que la otra aparezca para que se olvide de la primera, y así XD. Supongo que en algún momento sí se enamorará de verdad, y espero que no sea de Akane porque ella es de Ranma jeje. Me alegro de que te gustara. Te mando besos.

 **Ivarodsan** : ¡Hola! Yo también te extrañaba :D, qué bueno que ya estás por acá, y mirá, llegaste en buen momento, justo en la semana de lemon, vos sí que sabés ;) jeje. Besos.

 **Noham** : Ehmmm… no sé si escribiré algo más de Ryoga y Akari, esto ya fue bastante difícil para mí, pero nunca digo nunca XD. Beso.

 **Saritanimelove** : Tímido, es; tierno, puede ser según la interpretación de cada uno. Pero no creo que Ryoga sea noble, en el manga en un momento Akari lo invita, como una esposa japonesa tradicional, a un futón con ella; Ryoga duda apenas un segundo, y ella aliviada guarda el futón diciendo que es muy apresurado; pero él en realidad estaba a punto de acceder, ¡y con Akane en el cuarto de al lado, con la que también quería pasar un buen momento! Eso sin contar varias veces en que no duda en traicionar a Ranma o culparlo por todo, cuando él no le hizo nada y hasta le guarda el secreto de P-chan. Creo que Ryoga es un muchacho inseguro y muy cambiante en sus emociones, y está muy necesitado de aceptación, por eso se enamora tan fácil siempre. Te mando besos.

 **Akai27** : Muchas gracias :D Bueno, justamente por eso no me quería apresurar a escribir algo de Nabiki y Kuno, quería hacerlo con una buena idea, y así se puede desarrollar mejor la historia. Muchas gracias por leer y por tus apreciaciones. Besos para vos.

 **Hanna-chan95** : Bueno, me encanta que te haya gustado tanto y lo hayas disfrutado jeje. Besos para vos.

Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	186. Perfecto amor

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **Perfecto amor**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

Adoro a Kasumi Tendo. Su figura estilizada, su ropa siempre impecable, que se acomoda a su figura; recatada y delicada, femenina y sutil, sensual en su reservada elegancia. Me gusta su cabello castaño y brillante, siempre exquisitamente perfumado; su rostro perfecto, eternamente sonriente, aún cuando tuviera un mal día. También me gustan las sutiles ojeras que oscurecen debajo de sus ojos, porque muestra su amor y dedicación por los demás, y cuánto hace para mantenerlos contentos.

Amo sus manos, suaves a pesar de sus labores, siempre cálidas cuando acarician mi rostro, manos que no se pueden estar quietas un momento y que yo quisiera ver descansar. Adoro su buen tino, sus ideas claras al llevar una casa, sus conocimientos del valor de las cosas, cuando con una sonrisa animada regatea con un vendedor porque el precio no es el correcto. Elogio su comida y su creatividad en la cocina, pero más me gusta la sonrisa satisfecha que adorna su rostro y llega hasta sus ojos cuando alguien disfruta de lo que ella prepara.

Amo cómo Kasumi, humilde y servicial, no se da cuenta de cuánto vale y de cuán importante es para todos; para mí en particular.

Amo ponerme nervioso con ella, tiritar de ansias cuando estamos en una misma habitación, enloquecer —literalmente— si ella me dirige la palabra, o me mira directamente con sus brillantes ojos cafés. Adoro esa confusión en mis sentidos que me vuelven un completo idiota. Pero estoy orgulloso de haberlo superado lo suficiente como para confesarle sin tapujos mis sentimientos.

Adoro todo de Kasumi.

La manera en que el cabello le cae suelto por la espalda desnuda hasta rozar sus glúteos cuando se quita la yukata para mí. Cómo inclina la cabeza a un costado para que yo deposite un beso suave y largo en su hombro; en su cuello; en su clavícula. Adoro rodearla con los brazos y delinear su pequeña cintura, luego subir las manos hasta abarcar los pechos, suaves, sensibles, del tamaño perfecto para que yo los acaricie lentamente con toda la palma.

Me gusta cómo Kasumi echa entonces la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola en mi pecho, dejándose acariciar con un abandono que da gusto ver, los ojos cerrados, las pestañas proyectando una sombra sobre sus mejillas, los tiernos labios sonrosados entreabiertos, exhalando casi inaudibles murmullos de contento. Verla humedecer los labios cuando nota mi mano descender lentamente por su vientre plano, porque ya sabe lo que haré, y ella me recibe, generosa y entusiasmada, y yo solo siento alborozo y enorme gratitud porque me permite tocarla donde nadie más lo hizo y nunca lo hará.

—Kasumi… —susurro.

La envuelvo y sostengo con un brazo mientras ella se relaja con mis caricias, dejando caer su espalda y su peso sobre mi pecho siempre dispuesto para ella. El calor y la humedad de su intimidad, preparada para que la explore, me pone nervioso como la primera vez, mis dedos tiemblan abrumados y la toco lentamente, muy lentamente, disfrutando de cómo se frunce su ceño y su boca se abre un poco más cada vez. Despacio, siempre despacio, jugando con ella, acariciándola con reverencia, en un suave vaivén; los segundos se alargan mientras su respiración se agita, y la mía hace un eco de la suya, siguiéndola. El dulce pecho de mi Kasumi sube y baja desesperado, y yo me pego más a ella, sintiendo su espalda desnuda, sus firmes glúteos, la suavidad de sus piernas en todo mi cuerpo.

Un suave murmullo se escapa de sus labios y veo sus mejillas colorearse de vergüenza y anticipación cuando mueve despacio un brazo para poner su mano sobre la mía y la incita a moverse más y mejor, en el punto exacto. Yo la complazco enteramente, hasta que ella jadea y se derrite en mis brazos.

Observarla, admirarla, complacerla, excita mis sentidos mucho más allá del mero acto, poder hacerla feliz en todo es mi mayor alegría, mi único propósito en la vida. Y disfrutarla también, regodeándome en la belleza de su cuerpo, pero también de su alma es lo que llena mi espíritu.

La tomo en brazos, su cuerpo laxo y saciado, sonriente, y la dejo sobre el futón con estudiada parsimonia, apartando los mechones de su frente y viéndola agitar las pestañas como si estuviera en un glorioso sueño y un ángel se me hubiera aparecido. Me quito la yukata y me tiendo junto a ella, disfrutando del encuentro de nuestra piel, estoy enamorado y dispuesto, urgente, con el corazón acelerado, pero intentando estirar lo más posible ese momento sublime en que nos uniremos.

La beso con lentitud y ella me recibe, abriendo los labios para mí, acariciando mi lengua con la suya en una danza eterna, repetida por la boca de millones de amantes antes y después de nosotros. Me acaricia y la acaricio, jugando a explorarnos con los ojos cerrados, imaginando los gestos de placer y alegría que hará el otro; me roza con manos delicadas en el centro mismo de mi sensibilidad masculina y me asombro como siempre de ese toque sutil y a la vez maestro, en que sabe hacerme arder en segundos, como si fuera una experimentada mujer que solo busca complacerme. Igual que yo a ella, solo quiere hacerme feliz.

Me muevo, dejándome extasiar entre sus manos de seda, pero me alejo a tiempo, pues no quiero que esto acabe así. Mi mano busca de nuevo sus secretos, los pliegues candentemente mojados entre sus piernas; con premeditada lentitud mi dedo la asalta, hundiéndose en ella. Kasumi se aparta de mis labios para dar un quejido, que de inmediato intenta ocultar mordiéndose el labio. La observo, la gozo y disfruto, moviendo el pulgar para tocarla a la vez en otra área sensible, que la hace mover las piernas, abriéndolas, y elevando las caderas hacia mí.

Desinhibida y feliz, ella suspira. Antes de que llegue a dar un grito, me alejo, saliendo de ella; Kasumi protesta con un mohín, abriendo los ojos, y entonces puedo verla directamente y ella me sostiene la mirada mientras entro en su cuerpo, invadiéndola completamente, hasta que no queda ningún espacio entre ambos y ambos nos movemos al unísono, como si siempre hubiéramos bailado esa danza, desde mucho antes, y nuestros cuerpos se hubieran separado, dormidos un tiempo, para reencontrarse y amarse de nuevo, como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado.

Ella se arquea hacia mí, mostrándome su blanco cuello y yo la estrecho entre mis brazos, sudado, feliz de tenerla y amarla, poderoso por poder complacer a la mujer más perfecta y maravillosa de todo Japón y el mundo entero.

Cuando ella gime, abandonada de éxtasis, en mi oído, y me abraza con las piernas, y me rodea el cuello con los brazos, apretándome, acunándome en el rítmico bamboleo de su cuerpo, yo también me dejo llevar. Susurro su nombre agotado mientras inundo su cuerpo y su corazón de mí.

Me quedo unos segundos sobre ella, aspirando su fragante esencia de mujer complacida. Beso sus mejillas, su frente, su boca que también besa la mía, y noto sus labios secos después de la pasión. Me aparto a observarla y sonríe, sonrojada, y yo no puedo evitar sonreír en respuesta.

Amo a Kasumi Tendo.

Pero lo que más amo de ella es que ahora se llame Kasumi Ono.

.

.

FIN

.

.

Nota de autora: Un lemon un poco distinto, que quería hacer más poético, porque me da la impresión de que así sería la pareja (?). Estuve buscando exhaustivamente el nombre del Dr. Tofú en japonés para dirimir cuál era el nombre de pila y cuál el apellido XD; según yo el nombre es Tofú y el apellido Ono, y a esa conclusión había llegado hace tiempo, pero no encontraba fuentes fidedignas, por así decir. Consultando la Wikipedia di con que mi teoría es correcta, aunque la escritura en japonés del nombre me genera confusión.

Si alguien sabe la respuesta a esto que me lo haga saber, por favor :) Mientras tanto, el apellido seguirá siendo Ono.

 **Femme X** : Hola, bienvenida :D Perdón que no alcancé a responderte ayer, llegué a casa con el tiempo justo para actualizar y ya tenía preparado el capítulo desde antes con las respuestas. Espero que te sigan gustando estos capítulos y puedas disfrutar. Te agradezco por leer y por tus comentarios. Besos.

 **Saritanimelove** : Muchas gracias :D, no te apures, de hecho, leíste demasiado rápido muchas de nuestras historias. Te agradezco, y también por siempre dejar algún comentario diciendo qué te parece. Te mando besos.

 **Akai27** : Bueno, a mí tampoco me convence Ryoga con ninguna, pero es que tampoco me interesa, solo me gusta la pareja de Ranma y Akane, y fuera de eso por mí pueden estar todos con todos, si bien Rumiko le puso una pareja ideal a cada quien. Espero que te siga gustando. Besos.

 **Caro-azuul** : ¿El de Ryoga llamando a Akari cuando está con Ukyo? Es el 108. Sobre los capítulos que preguntaste, no sé en realidad, no se me había ocurrido continuarlos, pero si me surge una idea, ¿por qué no? Te mando besos.

 **Invitado** : Hola :) No me ofendés para nada, siempre es bueno que si uno opina distinto pueda decirlo, y además con respeto. En muchas cosas estoy de acuerdo con vos, en otras no. Por ejemplo, Akari no es una santa, pero tampoco creo que sea manipuladora y maquiavélica a ese punto, yo creo que más bien es muy tontita, y por eso está obnubilada y adora tanto a Ryoga y quiere estar con él. Él no es el villano tampoco y no la abandona (en mi historia cuando él se va no sabe que Akari está embarazada), pero sí creo que está indeciso entre Akane y Akari al mismo punto, las quiere a las dos, pero no pienso que ame a ninguna. Él está necesitado de amor y tiene sentimientos por la primera mujer que lo trate bien, eso se refleja en el manga en todo momento, hasta se enamora de Ranma disfrazado de chica. En mi opinión sí cada maldición está reflejando algún aspecto de la personalidad de cada uno, Shampoo sensual como un gato, Mousse torpe como un pato, Genma perezoso y pasivo como un panda, Ryoga un pequeño cerdito de apariencia tierna, pero que en realidad se aprovecha, para empezar, estando cerca de Akane en esa forma. La maldición de Ranma está para mostrar que su fuerza está en tener un lado femenino, pues muchas de sus técnicas las aprende como mujer, y tiene que salir de situaciones siendo mujer (como la saga de Herb). La maldición de Taro es un monstruo, y refleja su forma de ser violenta, agresiva y hasta sádica. Una cosa sí es cierta, necesito releer otra vez el manga y quiero hacerlo, porque cuando se escriben fics durante mucho tiempo, y de tan diferentes temáticas y universos, puede perderse el IC de los personajes con facilidad. Te agradezco por leer, aunque no te haya agradado, y espero que sí te sigan gustando otros capítulos. Muchos saludos para vos.

 **Haruri Saotome** : Es solo una manera de verlo, en realidad a mí también me gustan los finales felices, pero en esta ocasión recordé ese otro fic y cómo podía ser una especie de continuación. Besos.

 **Dee-Dee Zednem** : ¿Hinako? :O, ¿con el director Kuno?... (Anotando en una libreta) XD. Me empeñaré en hacer un buen RyogaxUkyo, aunque no puedo prometer mucho después del capítulo 108 X'D, lo siento, lo siento. Te mando besos.

 **Zagashi** : Me encanta que todos entren en el juego y traten de adivinar quiénes son c: Aunque sí fue triste que te olvidaras de los pobres Yuka y Daisuke, más bien tragicómico XD. Besos para vos.

 **Maat Sejmet** : Muchas gracias, que bueno que te haya gustado. Espero que el de hoy también te guste. Besos.

Gracias a todos por leer. Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	187. Norte

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **Norte**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

Ukyo Kuonji, la hija del shogun, anduvo a grandes y airados pasos atravesando el palacio de su padre. Sus pies descalzos golpeaban con fuerza las tablas del suelo; el largo cabello castaño oscuro, que llevaba sostenido en una coleta alta, se balanceaba con cada paso, cortando el aire como un cuchillo.

Ukyo deslizó con fuerza la puerta de papel de la sala que usaba su padre como gabinete.

—¡Padre! ¡¿Cómo has podido?! —exclamó echando chispas por los ojos.

El grito hizo dar un respingo a los asesores militares de su padre que se reunían allí, que observaron con interés a la muchacha y admiraron, una vez más, sus curvas femeninas bien proporcionadas que ni siquiera aquella hakama de hombre y el haori con que se vestía, podían disimular del todo, menos ahora que ya había cumplido dieciocho años y había adquirido la prestancia y la belleza que, muchos decían, había heredado de su madre.

El shogun la observó con un gesto serio y después hizo una seña para que sus asesores se retiraran, y finalmente se volteó hacia su hija con una mirada fiera.

—¡Ukyo! ¿Estás loca? —vociferó.

—Eso mismo podría preguntarte a ti —contraatacó ella levantando el mentón altiva—. ¿Acaso es cierto? ¿Enviaste a Ryoga a acabar con la vida del temible Issei Sagawa?

Ukyo apretó los labios, porque las lágrimas amenazaban con exponer su corazón y el dolor que encerraba. Su Ryoga, su amado Ryoga no podía perecer.

—¿Y por algo tan trivial llegas corriendo como una desquiciada, entras sin solicitar mi permiso, y te presentas con esas prendas ante mis hombres de confianza? —soltó el shogun mirándola severo—. ¡Vestida como un hombre!

—Son mis ropas para poder practicar con la espada —dijo Ukyo—, en eso me encontraba cuando me comunicaron lo que hiciste. Padre… ¿cómo pudiste? —repitió llena de pena—. Para mí no es algo trivial, Ryoga Hibiki es mi…

—¡No te atrevas a decirlo! —la cortó en seco el shogun—. Mi única hija eclipsada por un simple espadachín sin nombre.

—Podría llegar a ser general si tan solo lo permitieras —dijo Ukyo.

—¿Y así sería más fácil para ti casarte con él, verdad? —inquirió su padre alzando una ceja.

—¡Él vino a pedir mi mano! —exclamó Ukyo—.Y tú solo lo enviaste lejos… a la muerte.

—¿Lo sabías? —su padre la observó atentamente.

—¿Sus intenciones de matrimonio? Sí —Ukyo asintió—. Me lo comunicó, preguntándome primero si sería capaz de aceptarlo, y fui muy directa al responderle que feliz pasaría el resto de mi vida con él.

—Ukyo…

La muchacha dobló las piernas y se sentó, luego se inclinó en una reverencia formal, tocando el suelo con la frente.

—Padre —dijo despacio—, ¿por qué lo odias? ¿Por qué alejas al único hombre que podría ser digno de mí?

—Ukyo, hija mía… Solo quiero lo mejor, y el joven Hibiki no lo es… no al menos hasta que pase esta prueba. Quizá podría llegar más lejos en el ejército, pero ¿cómo? Tú conoces sus problemas, si no fuera por sus compañeros de guarnición habría perecido hace mucho. Es valiente, fuerte, y duro como nadie para soportar los golpes, pero… Hija, ¡no es capaz de distinguir la estancia de los soldados del palacio imperial! Enviarlo al jardín por un cubo de agua es dejar de verlo por una semana, y cuando regresa cuenta historias sobre pueblos que están a miles de kilómetros de aquí. ¿Así quieres pasar el resto de tu vida? ¿Con un idiota que se pierde al dar la vuelta al patio?

—¡Pero lo amo!... —se irguió para mirarlo a los ojos—. Y lo acepto como es, con su mal sentido de la orientación y todas sus debilidades. Me contó que es un mal heredado, que toda su familia lo tiene.

—Ukyo, no seas tonta, no se trata de amor, ¡te has encaprichado! En cuanto no llegue al lecho por las noches y te cuente fantásticas historias sobre dónde estuvo comenzarás a desconfiar de su «mal», y entonces preferirás haberte casado con un hombre de verdad.

Ukyo volvió a apretar los labios, dolida por aquellas palabras.

—Padre, ¿no entiendes mis sentimientos?

—Mis órdenes fueron claras —sentenció el shogun. La miró con atención, y su semblante pareció ablandarse un poco, al recordar en aquellas facciones el bello rostro de su fallecida esposa—. ¿Le reclamas a tu padre con tanta fiereza sin conocer toda la historia? —preguntó después.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —quiso saber Ukyo, con la espalda muy recta y los hombros tensos.

—¿Acaso el joven Hibiki no te contó todo lo que hablamos? ¿O, con toda intención, se le olvidaron los detalles más importantes cuando te narró su infortunio?

Ukyo dudó, con los labios temblorosos.

—No fue Ryoga quien me contó, fue Akane —terminó confesando.

—Entonces tu sirviente es muy mala para los chismorreos —sentenció el shogun—. Le encomendé al joven Hibiki matar al peligroso asesino que trabaja para el enemigo, y ha cobrado la cabeza de muchos de mis generales, pero nunca le prohibí el matrimonio contigo.

—¿Qué? Pero… —Ukyo se levantó de golpe alegre, apoyando las rodillas en el piso.

—Cuando regrese de esa misión podrá desposarte —dijo el shogun.

Ukyo se quedó quieta, estupefacta, las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos.

—Padre… eso… es lo mismo que enviarlo a la muerte —susurró—. Él jamás podrá… nunca podrá cumplir esa misión.

—He sido justo, Ukyo —habló el shogun—. No le prohibí desposarte, y con toda mi generosidad, le pedí, como prueba de su auténtico amor hacia ti y su fidelidad al bakufu, que realizara esta misión. Es algo que pediría a cualquiera que aspirara a casarse con mi hija, ¿crees que entregaría tan libremente mi posesión más preciada?

—Soy tu hija, padre —habló Ukyo perdiendo toda la alegría y la esperanza que por un momento había llenado su corazón—, fruto del amor que le tenías a tu esposa, mi madre. No soy una posesión… de nadie.

El dolor cruzó por un momento el rostro del shogun.

—¿No serás propiedad de Hibiki cuando contraigas matrimonio con él? —indagó.

—Ya soy suya, desde el momento en que lo vi y chocamos nuestras espadas, y él me miró como a un igual. En ese momento le entregué mi corazón… para siempre —dijo Ukyo lentamente.

Recordó entonces aquel primer encuentro, cuando Ryoga recién llegaba al palacio y había ido al patio a entrenar, y allí estaba ella, vestida con ropas de hombre como acostumbraba, irreconocible como mujer, y mucho menos como la hija del shogun , excepto para los que ya la conocían. Entonces Ryoga le pidió ser su compañero de prácticas, pensando que era un muchacho más del ejército. Pelearon de igual a igual, pero Ryoga era mucho más hábil y entrenado y la venció con facilidad; cuando en plena contienda, uno de los hombres más allegados al shogun lo detuvo, regañándolo por poner en peligro a una mujer, y la hija de su regente, para rematar.

Intentaron darle un castigo para disciplinarlo, pero Ukyo intercedió, asumiendo todas las culpas, pues nunca le había dicho que era la hija del shogun. Entonces, Ryoga la miró a los ojos por primera vez sabiendo que ella era en realidad una mujer, y Ukyo sintió que su corazón temblaba ante aquella mirada, y se escapaba para siempre de su pecho para irse con Ryoga. Y, agradecido por su intervención, Ryoga dijo torpes palabras, pero con una mirada sincera:

—Es usted demasiado hermosa para ocultarse en ropas varoniles, señorita Ukyo.

Ella se enamoró, sabía que para siempre; y desde aquel momento se negó a separarse de Ryoga. Se convirtieron en grandes amigos, aunque el shogun y varios de sus hombres de confianza no lo veían con buenos ojos. Era siempre Ukyo la que daba un paso más, queriendo llevar su relación a otro plano, y cuando Ryoga, a pesar de su timidez, le propuso matrimonio ella no pudo ser más feliz. Sabía que su padre no lo consentiría, pero estaba dispuesta a todo, a fugarse si era necesario. Aunque sabía también que Ryoga no estaría dispuesto a eso y preferiría entregar la vida antes que deshonrarla de alguna forma.

—Pero Ryoga no me trata como a una propiedad, haciendo conmigo lo que se le antoja —siguió diciendo Ukyo, volviendo los ojos a su padre nuevamente—. Él es el mejor hombre que he conocido, y conoceré nunca, y tú me robarás la oportunidad de ser feliz con él.

—Di mi palabra, Ukyo —replicó el shogun—, y la cumpliré. Si Ryoga Hibiki regresa con vida habiendo cumplido su misión, podrá desposarte.

—Pero, ¿acaso tiene alguna posibilidad de hacerlo? —dijo Ukyo atribulada, las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas—. Lo envías a territorio enemigo sabiendo de su problema para orientarse, es casi una batalla perdida, ¡perdida antes de comenzar!

—Hay una posibilidad, aunque mínima, y eso estoy dispuesto a darte —replicó el shogun con rostro serio—. Deberías estar agradecida.

Ukyo negó con la cabeza lentamente, intentando controlar sus lágrimas. Se levantó despacio, y desde su altura de pie observó a su padre con ojos brillantes de dolor.

—Tú también deberás agradecer, padre, que Ryoga tenga al menos una posibilidad de regresar vivo —dijo—, porque si él no regresa, jamás te perdonaré.

El shogun apretó los labios, las arrugas más marcadas en su rostro, las sombras y luces que proyectaban las llamas de las velas al danzar, deformaban su expresión.

Ukyo se dio la vuelta y salió del gabinete.

.

.

Era muy entrada la noche cuando Ukyo se deslizó sigilosa por los pasillos del palacio, con el cabello trenzado y cubierto por un pañuelo, usando una vieja yukata que era de su sirvienta Akane. Anduvo a pasos cortos y rápidos, agachando la cabeza con humildad al pasar ante los guardias en las diferentes habitaciones, hasta que llegó a un ala poco habitada del palacio, donde los pasillos eran más oscuros por las pocas lámparas que estaban encendidas, ya que muy pocos andaban por allí.

Ukyo se quitó el pañuelo y lo dejó caer al piso; mientras seguía avanzando, doblando por uno de los recovecos, se fue desenredando el cabello. Al llegar a la puerta que buscaba se detuvo y miró sobre su hombro en ambas direcciones, para asegurarse de que no había nadie, luego deslizó la puerta con suavidad, entró al cuarto y la cerró a sus espaldas.

Ryoga la miró atónito al verla entrar.

—Ukyo… esto es… demasiado peligroso —murmuró el chico.

Ella se arrojó a sus brazos y lo silenció con un beso.

—Calla, amado mío, la noche es nuestra y debemos aprovecharla.

—Pero… Ukyo —él la miró con las mejillas sonrojadas—… ¿Cómo hiciste esto? ¿Acaso nadie notará tu ausencia en tu habitación? Si alguien nos descubre…

—Akane me ayudó en todo —sonrió Ukyo—, ella preparó este cuarto para nosotros, y se quedará en mi habitación, durmiendo como si fuera yo, por si acaso.

—Cuando me dijo que te esperara aquí me asusté —siguió Ryoga—, creí que planeabas que huyéramos… Porque si es eso, Ukyo, no puedo hacerlo, ¡tengo una importante misión que cumplir!, y esa es la única manera de obtener la aprobación del shogun.

—Lo sé, lo sé —Ukyo asintió varias veces, mirándolo con tristeza—, no te detendré, ni impediré que cumplas tu misión —le acarició el rostro lentamente—. No pretendo evadirte de tu deber, ni pedirte que renuncies a tu honor, lo que quiero… es algo mucho mejor.

Ukyo se acercó más a él, besándolo lentamente, tomando su rostro entre las manos, haciéndolo abrir la boca para percibir su sabor único. Habían compartido besos castos antes, y caricias furtivas en los recodos olvidados del palacio, pero nunca habían estado tan cerca y tan solos en un cuarto. Ryoga estaba nervioso, tembló de deseo cuando la lengua de Ukyo buscó la suya, y la tomó por la cintura, apretándola más contra él.

Al final separó la boca, agitado, porque si continuaban así no podría detenerse.

—Ukyo…

—Quiero estar contigo, Ryoga —susurró ella junto a su boca—. No me apartes.

—Pero, Ukyo… ¿estás segura? Aún no somos marido y mujer, y aunque el shogun me dio su aprobación…

—Te la dio, sí, entonces es como si ya estuviéramos casados —sentenció ella—. Además, si no regresaras…

—Haré todo por volver a tu lado, Ukyo —dijo Ryoga mirándola decidido.

—Lo sé, pero… ¿y si no vuelves a mí? —ella lo miró asustada—. No me casaré con nadie más, lo juro, y no pienso entregarle mi cuerpo a ningún otro. Soy tuya, solo tuya, Ryoga, cariño.

—Ukyo… mi Ukyo —Ryoga la estrechó contra su pecho—. ¿Estás segura? Eres joven, y si yo… no regresara…

Ella apretó los ojos para que las lágrimas no cayeran.

—Lo estoy —dijo decidida, se apartó un poco para mirarlo a los ojos—. Si tú… quizá no regresaras… ¿no estarías dispuesto entonces a dejarme a tu hijo? Sería lo único que me daría las fuerzas para soportar tu ausencia.

Ryoga la observó estupefacto, sus ojos emocionados, su boca entreabierta con sorpresa.

—Ukyo… ¡nada me haría más feliz! Pero, tu padre…

—Él no puede decir nada —respondió ella—, dio su aprobación y es suficiente para mí, ahora te considero mi esposo.

Se alejó unos pasos de él, dándole la espalda y se quitó la yukata despacio, descubriendo sus hombros y hasta la mitad de la espalda.

—¿Pretende hacer esperar a su esposa, mi señor? —preguntó ella divertida y osada.

Ryoga pasó saliva, desencajado, notando que su cuerpo reaccionaba ante la belleza de aquella piel cremosa. Iba a dar un paso hacia ella, cuando Ukyo habló.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó con suavidad mirando el jarrón que había sobre una pequeña mesita en el suelo. Dentro había una única rosa de color rojo.

—Eso es… lo traje para ti —respondió Ryoga junto a su oído.

La hizo girar hacia él y vio sus ojos emocionados, sonrientes al observarla de frente. Con suavidad, le terminó de quitar la yukata y la dejó caer al suelo, observando su cuerpo resplandecer a la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana; le apartó el cabello hacia atrás y se deleitó con el sonrojo de sus mejillas ante su ávida mirada.

Ukyo le echó los brazos al cuello, apegándose a él.

—Tómame… tómame ahora, Ryoga —susurró junto a su oído.

El muchacho la levantó en brazos y la depositó en el futón, quedándose de pie mirándola, con el cabello suelto y abierto sobre las mantas y las curvas de su cuerpo aullando por ser tocadas por él. Se quitó las ropas de inmediato, casi arrancándoselas y se acostó junto a ella, probando de nuevo su boca sonrosada. Ukyo la abrió para él, abrazándolo, atrayéndolo, tocando despacio su espalda musculosa.

—Mi Ukyo…

—Oh, Ryoga…

Los susurros de los amantes se unieron en la penumbra de la habitación mientras su sudor se mezclaba. Ryoga acarició su cuerpo, deteniéndose en las puntas de los pechos, especialmente sensibles y deliciosas, según pudo comprobar al abrir los labios sobre ellos y pasar la lengua con una lentitud abrumadora que hizo que Ukyo viera los fuegos artificiales de las festividades tras sus párpados cerrados.

La mano de Ryoga se cerró sobre un joven seno mientras se solazaba en el otro, dándose un festín de sabor. Ukyo gimió y movió las caderas, asombrándose de sentir aquella extraña dureza que la asustó y la intrigó al mismo tiempo, al notar que el contacto era igual de placentero que las caricias de Ryoga. Estiró un brazo y lo tocó allí, con torpeza y urgencia, pero Ryoga dio un respingo.

—Lo siento… — susurró ella, apenada y cohibida.

—Ah… No así, mi dulce Ukyo —replicó él, poniéndole una mano sobre la suya y enseñándole la suave caricia del amor, que hizo que Ukyo se sonrojara aún más.

—¿A-Así? —preguntó ella, que solo quería hacerlo feliz.

—Eso… eso es —murmuró Ryoga y volvió a besarla profundamente, cerrando los ojos, hundiéndose en el deleite que le daban las manos de su amor.

Ukyo se sintió de pronto poderosa al poder darle aquel placer y tocó con más osadía, dándose cuenta por las reacciones de su amante, dónde y cómo le gustaba más. Un gruñido varonil escapó de la garganta de Ryoga, y Ukyo sintió que el placer de él también era el suyo, y se apoderaba de todo su cuerpo y su piel, erizándole los pezones y llenándola de una humedad vergonzosa entre las piernas. Ella también gimió.

Ryoga le apartó las manos.

—No —la detuvo—… quiero estar en ti —le susurró, con la voz grave por la pasión.

Se acomodó entre sus piernas y Ukyo sintió su palpitante masculinidad presionándola y buscando la entrada a su ser. Contuvo la respiración y lanzó un pequeño quejido. Ryoga se detuvo.

—Lo siento… oh, mi bella Ukyo… esto puede dolerte —se disculpó Ryoga.

—Lo sé —respondió ella tomando aire.

Entonces Ryoga giró en la cama y la tomó de las caderas para moverla, hasta que él quedó de espaldas y Ukyo encima de él. Ella separó las piernas rodeándolo y volvió a sentir aquella parte de Ryoga que quería inundarla.

—Así… ¿está mejor? —preguntó él haciendo que levantara las caderas para recibirlo.

Ukyo asintió y después lanzó una exclamación cuando Ryoga la invadió, calzándola como un guante, llenándola por completo hasta no dejarla pensar en nada más que él.

Ryoga se agitó, empujando dentro de ella, retrocediendo para llenarla una vez más.

—¡Oh! —Ukyo abrió la boca buscando aire, sin poder concebir aquellas sensaciones extrañas, de dolor, incomodidad y placer al mismo tiempo. Se dejó caer sobre él, respirando agitada, apoyando los antebrazos en el futón junto a la cabeza de Ryoga.

—No quiero hacerte daño —murmuró Ryoga, apretando los labios por el que sobresalía uno de sus colmillos, sin dejar de moverse lentamente dentro de ella.

—Es solo… que… —Ukyo tragó saliva y descubrió que tenía la boca completamente seca.

Por instinto movió la cadera intentando seguir el ritmo de Ryoga y una sensación indescriptible la sacudió, una sensación que se concentraba allí donde ambos estaban unidos. Probó moverse de nuevo, un poco más.

—Soy tuyo —le dijo Ryoga acariciando su cuerpo, desde los senos hasta las caderas, afirmando las manos ahí y enseñándole el ritmo de los movimientos.

—Ah… —gimió Ukyo.

—Soy completamente tuyo…

Ukyo se irguió apoyándose en los hombros de su amante y volvió a moverse, sintiendo cada centímetro de aquel amor dentro de ella, se movió de nuevo, y otra vez, y otra vez más, y más rápido, con más fuerza, echando la cabeza hacia atrás con total abandono, usando la fuerza de sus muslos para continuar aquel glorioso vaivén, sintiéndose como una diosa guerrera cabalgando sobre una bestia poderosa.

Ryoga, con los ojos nublados de pasión, la observó mientras ella se adueñaba de él, húmeda de sudor, brillando a la luz de la luna y su excitación creció aún más. Se movió buscando hundirse más en ella, y Ukyo gimió, desbocada de gozo, agitándose encima de él como si hubiera perdido la razón por completo y gritó desgarrándose en oleadas de un placer líquido y caliente.

Ryoga la acompañó, agitándose y recibiéndola en sus brazos cuando ella se desplomó sobre él, sudorosa, temblando, con el cabello cayendo sobre ambos. Él la besó en la boca de nuevo, invadiéndola también con la lengua, girando para dejarla debajo de él y continuar amándola, hasta que Ukyo se sintió débil de tanta pasión y lo abrazó por el cuello, y le enredó las piernas en torno a las caderas, aferrándose a él, temiendo perderse a sí misma ante tanta satisfacción.

En el oscuro cuarto alejado de todos, los amantes continuaron con su danza apasionada, mientras uno de los pétalos caía lentamente de la rosa puesta en el jarrón.

.

.

Cuando despuntaba el alba, Ukyo y Ryoga se abrazaron y acariciaron una última vez. Ella lo ayudó a vestirse y él le puso la yukata diligente. Se miraron a los ojos con amor, pero también con miedo.

—Si no regresas… —susurró ella, pero no pudo continuar.

—Volveré —afirmó Ryoga—, volveré siempre a ti, no importa cuánto me pierda, o si equivoco el camino un millón de veces, regresaré a tus brazos.

Ella asintió, intentando alejar las lágrimas.

—Tengo algo para ti —le dijo. Lo traía en la manga de la yukata y había quedado en el piso cuando se desnudó para él.

Lo recogió y le entregó el pequeño paquete.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó Ryoga abriéndolo y descubriendo un pequeño artefacto, redondo como un medallón, con una pequeña aguja dentro que se movía.

—Lo llaman «brújula» —le explicó Ukyo emocionada—. Sirve para orientarse.

—¿De verdad? —Ryoga la miró asombrado y volvió los ojos hacia el artefacto.

—Le pedí a Akane que comprara la más moderna que encontrara en el mercado, la usan los navegantes para orientarse en mar abierto, pero pensé, ¿por qué no podrías usarla para… regresar a mí?

Él la observó con ojos llenos de amor.

—Mira, la aguja se mueve indicando siempre en una dirección —le contó Ukyo señalándola—, es el norte, son las montañas de nuestro pueblo. Hacia mí, indica hacia mí… Vuelve siempre a mí, amado mío —le rogó.

—Lo haré —sentenció él.

—Le puse mi nombre —confesó Ukyo sonrojada, y Ryoga, al observar mejor, se dio cuenta de en la dirección que apuntaba la aguja, ella había mandado grabar en el metal del círculo el nombre «Ukyo» en elegantes caracteres.

Se miraron a los ojos de nuevo, diciéndose miles de palabras en silencio. Y se besaron.

.

.

Habían pasado más de dos meses y Ukyo ya estaba segura de que estaba esperando un hijo. Las esperanzas de que Ryoga volviera, que eran tan firmes cuando él recién se marchó, se iban deshilachando a medida que los días avanzaban y no había ningún tipo de noticia. Ukyo vagaba lánguida y triste por los pasillos del palacio, ya no vestía con ropas de hombre ni entrenaba con la espada, había perdido el interés con la marcha de su amado, y al saberse encinta lo consideró peligroso y abandonó la actividad definitivamente.

Solo el saber que tendría un hijo del hombre que amaba le daba fuerzas para continuar, y mitigaba un poco el terrible dolor de su ausencia, de no saber qué le había ocurrido, condenada a esperarlo y amarlo para siempre.

Akane, su sirviente, estaba preocupada por su estado, pues comía poco, se pasaba las noches en vela y había dejado de hacer todas las cosas que más le gustaban. Le preguntaba cada día por su salud, y la instaba de la mejor manera que podía a animarse de nuevo, pues si el joven Hibiki regresaba no querría encontrarla en ese estado. Pero era inútil. Ukyo sufría por un amor que debió arrancarse del pecho demasiado pronto.

Una mañana cualquiera, mientras Ukyo suspiraba en uno de los balcones del palacio con los ojos llenos de lágrimas mirando el horizonte, apreció una pequeña figura que se acercaba desde lejos y no pudo apartar la mirada, hechizada por su andar. Sus labios temblaron y se llevó una mano a la boca, poniéndose de pie de golpe.

A medida que la figura avanzaba pudo ver con mayor detalle cada vez sus rasgos, y aunque estaba sucio, andrajoso, un poco más delgado y visiblemente cansado de tanto andar, reconoció a Ryoga Hibiki, el hombre que amaba, el padre de su hijo.

—¡Akane! —llamó con urgencia, y su sirvienta corrió creyendo que le había ocurrido algo, y luego también miró a lo lejos cuando Ukyo señaló con una mano en esa dirección.

Ambas mujeres miraron estupefactas a Ryoga avanzando hacia el palacio del shogun.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, Ryoga la miró, y pudo apreciarla en detalle. Repasó su rostro hermoso, su sonrisa luminosa, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas de felicidad.

Se miraron, se sonrieron, se comprendieron sin palabras de nuevo. Y Ryoga alzó un brazo, mostrando en su mano la brújula que ella le había dado.

Ukyo dio un gritito de felicidad y se abrazó el vientre, extasiada.

Él había vuelto siguiendo siempre ese norte que era ella, su Ukyo.

.

.

FIN

.

.

Nota de autora: Uffff, espero que a los fans de esta pareja les haya gustado, de corazón; y los que no son fans al menos hayan podido leer con un ojo medio abierto, sin pasar rabias XD.

Siento no tener tiempo para nada más, ha sido un día de locos realmente. Agradezco como siempre a los que se toman un tiempo para escribirme sus impresiones y sus ideas, siempre los leo con atención, aunque no siempre pueda responder, pero me encanta que reflexionen y saquen sus conclusiones con mis historias, soy muy afortunada por tener lectores como ustedes. Gracias: **Haruri Saotome, Ivarodsan, MCColours, Aokiri, Caro-azuul, Femme X, Akai27, Dee-Dee Zednem, Saritanimelove, Invitado**.

Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	188. Finalmente mía

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **Finalmente mía**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

La boca de Akane Tendo se abrió, susurrando una única palabra:

—Gosunkugi…

Fue como una exhalación, un susurro que ponía la piel de gallina, un silbido casi tétrico en oídos de alguien más, pero que para el muchacho fue como una cadena en llamas que lo amarrara por las costillas, por el vientre, por el torso, apretándolo, abultando aún más su entrepierna ya desesperada.

—Sí… sí, Akane Tendo… —balbuceó, encantado de sentir que ella por fin iba a poner alivio a su tormento—. Sí, por favor… Akane…

¡Oh! Nunca creyó que osar decir su nombre de aquella manera, tan directo, tan posesivamente, iba a volverlo loco, más loco aún. Él no era conocedor, pero ¿harían algo mejor por él tiernas, dulces, obscenas, sucias palabras susurradas por Akane Tendo en su oído? ¿Podrían llegar a hacerlo descargar su furiosa lascivia de una sola vez?

¿Y a ella?

—Sí, Gosunkugi, dímelas… ¡hazlo! —exigió ella con un gimoteo, como si le hubiera leído la mente.

Entonces Gosunkugi se inclinó sobre ella y buscó su oreja para decirle en secreto las más turbias fantasías que tenía con ella y quería hacer realidad como fuera. Y con cada nueva palabra que destilaba pecaminosa sensualidad —a veces burdo acoplamiento físico, picantes sensaciones mientras él movía la lengua para pronunciarlas— aquella mano salvadora se adueñaba de él y lo excitaba, lo estimulaba, lo hacía olvidarse de la línea entre la realidad y la ficción.

Qué bendita mano. Qué bendita Akane Tendo.

—Por… Kami… —murmuró Gosunkugi con voz estrangulada.

Estalló de irrealidad alrededor de esa mano.

Pero no podía terminar aún, no así, no de aquella manera tan poco satisfactoria. Necesitaba más, mucho más, le quedaban varias horas a la noche aún y él iba a aprovecharlas todas.

Imaginó de pronto una escena que le puso los pelos de punta, lo encendió y casi lo hizo temblar de temor y éxtasis al mismo tiempo. ¿Sería demasiado? ¿Estaría cruzando el límite con aquello?

—Sí, Gosunkugi. Lo que me pidas —fue el susurro de Akane Tendo.

Ella se levantó de la cama, inmaculadamente desnuda, con su corto cabello despeinado por las caricias. Lo tomó de la mano y lo hizo sentar en el borde de la cama. Él, tímido de pronto por su propia desnudez, por su cuerpo raquítico, demasiado pálido y huesudo para gustarle a nadie, se abrazó a sí mismo, cerrando las piernas, cubriéndose con los brazos, agachando la cabeza.

La mano de Akane Tendo le acarició la mejilla y con gentileza le levantó el rostro. Él la miró a los ojos, a aquellos profundos ojos que se veían tan oscuros, sin fondo.

—Estoy para complacerte —murmuró, sonriéndole ampliamente.

Entonces se arrodilló ante él, que la observaba embelesado mientras ella se apoyaba en sus rodillas y poco a poco, mirándolo siempre a los ojos, agachaba la cabeza y lo rodeaba con la boca.

Él dio un respingo, exaltado, avergonzado, disfrutando algo que nunca habría osado tener, ni siquiera en su mente; y aquel movimiento lo hizo hundirse un poco más en la calidez y blandura de aquella boca, que lo rodeaba y acariciaba, succionando suavemente de tanto en tanto.

Gosunkugi se echó un poco hacia atrás, apoyando las manos en el colchón, apretando las mantas revueltas entre sus dedos, doblando el cuello y dejando caer la cabeza, con los ojos en blanco. Akane Tendo le estaba drenando la vida, los sentidos, los pensamientos, todo su ser, su energía, su alma. Todo se lo llevaba, entre sus labios.

—Ah… Akane… —la lengua de fuego le restalló en el cuerpo y él adelantó una vez más las caderas—. Ah… ahggg… mmmm… uffff

Balbuceó incoherencias mientras ella trabajaba dando lo mejor de sí. No fue consciente de en qué momento le puso una mano sobre la cabeza, acariciando sus suaves cabellos cortos y luego empujándola, marcándole un ritmo más sensual y apresurado. Más rápido. Urgente. Exigente. Duro.

Más dentro de su boca y él más fuera de sí.

—Nnnn…

Gosunkugi se mordió la lengua para no gritar, para no alertar a nadie en la casa y despertarlos de su dulce sueño. Hundió los dedos en aquel suave cabello, con las piernas tiritando de tanto placer.

Respiró agitado y abrió los ojos, que había cerrado para perderse en el abismo de emociones que lo consumían. Entonces comprendió que aquello había sido un error, porque de nuevo estaba solo, desnudo. Saciado, pero solo.

Miró a sus pies, el papel arrugado y sucio con la forma de una figura femenina. Ya no era Akane Tendo, ya no era la diosa dueña de sus fantasías, el hechizo había terminado.

Sin embargo, de nuevo agitado y deseoso, Gosunkugi se echó hacia atrás en la cama, mirando el techo con una amplia sonrisa. Había funcionado.

Había funcionado.

¡Había funcionado!

Encontrar el libro había sido bastante difícil, un tomo de magia negra prohibido del que habían muy pocos ejemplares, pero él recorrió las librerías y los lugares más apartados de la ciudad hasta dar con uno.

Luego, las instrucciones decían que se requería cabello, sangre y saliva de la persona de la que se haría la copia. Eso fue fácil de conseguir, sin que Akane Tendo se diera cuenta de nada podía cortarle un cabello o dos en clase; luego, mostrarle un libro especialmente preparado para que ella se cortara por azar con las hojas mientras lo estudiaba. Sencillo.

Para la saliva tardó un poco más, tuvo que seguirla después de clase al centro comercial y rescatar de la basura la bombilla de plástico con la que ella había bebido su soda.

Sí, estaba desesperado. Lo suficientemente desesperado como para intentar un hechizo que convirtiera a una muñeca de papel en su esclava sexual, la única manera en la que podría tener a Akane Tendo alguna vez.

No creía que funcionaría, en el fondo de su corazón no lo creía, pero lo intentó de todas maneras pues de a poco su cuerpo le pedía algo que no era capaz de conseguir, los sueños eróticos, húmedos y calientes con Akane se repetían, y aliviarse solo no era lo mismo. Aquellos embates lo dejaban seco, triste, angustiado. Necesitaba tocar y ser tocado _de verdad_.

Cuando fue real, cuando la tuvo ante él completamente desnuda, con sus senos erguidos y firmes y el vello oscuro cubriendo pudorosamente el triángulo entre sus piernas, la sangre comenzó a manar de su nariz. Pero se limpió rápido y se dedicó a observarla, estudiarla y finalmente tocar aquello que por tanto tiempo había soñado; ¡y se sentía como si fuera cierto!, tan verdadera como una mujer de carne y hueso.

Pero las instrucciones eran claras: cada muñeca solo servía una vez. Cuando él alcanzara el orgasmo y se derramara su semilla se consideraba que la muñeca había cumplido su propósito y se acababa el hechizo. Era muy poco para él, que la deseaba una noche completa, que quería besarla, lamerla, adorarla, invadirla una y otra vez hasta que gritara deleitada _su_ nombre, únicamente _su_ nombre, el de nadie más que él.

¿Cómo sería escuchar los grititos de placer de Akane Tendo rogándole por más?

Gosunkugi sonrió en la oscuridad de su cuarto, de forma escalofriante y maquiavélica.

Podía hacer más muñecas, muchas más, podía conseguir los ingredientes otra vez, todas las veces que fuera necesario. _Podía tener a Akane Tendo._

Sí, ella era finalmente suya.

.

.

FIN

.

.

Nota de autora: Sé que me odian después de esto XD, en mi defensa diré que no es muy largo el capítulo, así que no sufrieron tanto en realidad, ¿no? Jejeje.

(Poniendo un escudo para que no me arrojen nada mientras respondo los comentarios XD).

 **Haruri Saotome** : Oh, bueno, qué bueno que te gusta la pareja y lo hayas disfrutado. Besos.

 **Dee-Dee Zednem** : ¿Tanto así? u/u Muchas gracias, no pude desarrollar la historia tanto como quería, pero hice mi mayor esfuerzo. Estaba ambientado en el Japón Feudal, por eso lo de shogun y también se nombraba por allí el «bafuku» que es la manera en que en Japón se conoce al shogunato, el régimen donde gobierna un shogun. Pero estaba con tan poco tiempo ayer que hasta me olvidé de mencionarlo en las notas XD. Te mando besos.

 **Ivarodsan** : Opino igual que vos sobre Ryoga y Ukyo XD. Como en realidad el sexo explícito está prohibido publicarlo en la página, las redacciones tienen que ser cuidadas así, además a mí me parece más erótico de esta manera que estar diciendo todo directamente por su nombre. Besos para vos.

 **Caro-azuul** : A mí me gusta el personaje de Konatsu, y obviamente sería pareja ideal de Ukyo, aunque junto con Ryoga se parecen más a Ranma y Akane porque discuten y se pelean un poco, por eso quizá a algunos fans les gusta más. Pensé en hacerlo de más capítulos, pero así el de ayer no hubiera tenido lemon, que era lo que supuestamente tenía que publicar, y me iba a romper la estructura que iba llevando, así que al final lo descarté, aunque no pude desarrollar las cosas con la lentitud que se merecía. Besos.

 **Kaori** : Lo siento T_T De todas maneras, te cuento que justo porque en un universo canon no me pegaba el lemon de Ryoga y Ukyo fue que hice un UA, así podía salirme un poquito de lo que son ellos realmente. No podía imaginármelos de otra forma. Con respecto a Shampoo y Mousse, después de lo del pato no me imagino qué más podrían hacer XD, pero sí que tendrán que tener su capítulo. Te mando besos.

 **Maat Sejmet** : Muchas gracias :) Besos.

 **Femme X** : Qué bueno que te gustó. Por otro lado, hacer hablar a Kuno es siempre un chiste, me divierte XD. Besos.

 **Akai27** : Sí, daba para desarrollarla más y simplemente no me daba el tiempo, pero sí podría ser un escenario para retomar, quién sabe. Lo de los pétalos cayendo sí fue a propósito y muy simbólico jajaja. Besos.

 **Zagashi** : No sé si sonará mal, pero a esta altura ya me sale casi natural XD, con práctica todo se consigue, he estado escribiendo lemon varios días seguidos, así que solamente pienso cómo es el personaje (y cómo se lleva la pareja en sí) y esa forma la llevo un poco a la intimidad. Después lo otro va fluyendo solo. Besos para vos.

 **Saritanimelove** : Muchas gracias. Que bueno que te haya gustado. Besos.

Gracias a todos por leer. Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	189. Juego peligroso

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **Juego peligroso**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

En uno de los pasillos de la preparatoria Furinkan, un grupo de alumnas charlaba antes de que fuera la hora de entrar a clase.

—¿Así que finalmente no pudiste tener una cita con Ranma? —preguntó Yuka.

Shampoo abrió la boca para responder, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Sayuri intervino:

—Era obvio, él está totalmente embobado con Akane —dijo.

—Ah, pero ¿no apostó Shampoo que ella podría conquistar al chico que quisiera? —agregó Yuka levantando un dedo con expresión triunfal.

—Sí, y lo reafirmo —replicó Shampoo echando una mirada asesina de sus ojos violeta a Yuka, que nuevamente la había interrumpido—. Ningún hombre puede resistirse a mis encantos, en mi familia las mujeres tenemos varios secretos que se transmiten de generación en generación para poder conquistar a los hombres.

—¿Sí? ¿Cómo cuáles? —quiso saber Sayuri interesada.

—No puedo decirle a alguien que no sea de la familia —Shampoo se cruzó de brazos y movió un poco la cabeza para que su largo y brillante cabello, teñido de un tono fucsia de fantasía y tomado en dos coletas, se agitara.

Su falda era un poco más corta que la de las demás chicas de su salón, la blusa blanca se le ceñía un poco más al cuerpo, y llevaba abiertos los dos primeros botones, que revelaban el inicio de unos pechos bien formados. Su rostro era hermoso, de piel blanca y perfecta, labios pequeños y llenos, que llevaba pintados con un suave brillo labial de sabor fresa. Pestañas naturalmente largas se agitaban abanicando dos grandes ojos violetas de mirada felina. La mitad de los chicos de la escuela babeaban por ella, y la otra mitad por Akane Tendo, que hacía poco se había comprometido con un chico nuevo y ya no estaba disponible, así que sus admiradores también se habían volcado a Shampoo.

—Bien. El punto es que perdiste la apuesta —sintetizó Yuka—. Tendrás que pagarnos el almuerzo y luego invitarnos al cine, como acordamos.

—No es justo —se quejó Shampoo haciendo un puchero, frunciendo su pequeña boca—. ¡Tuvieron que elegir justo al chico más comprometido de toda la clase!

—Ranma Saotome es el más apuesto de nuestro salón —explicó Sayuri.

—Y que estuviera comprometido era un agregado interesante, de otra forma hubiera sido muy fácil —dijo Yuka—. ¿Te declaras vencida o no?

—No —respondió en seguida Shampoo—. Ranma no cuenta… debe estar muy enamorado de esa tontita de Akane para no haber caído. O quizá ella lo golpea tan fuerte que tiene miedo de intentar algo —agregó pensativa.

—¿Qué dices, Sayuri? ¿Le damos otra oportunidad? —Yuka miró a su amiga.

—Bueno, pero será la última.

Shampoo sonrió ampliamente y les cerró un ojo con complicidad.

—Les aseguro que puedo, mis técnicas son infalibles —dijo.

—Claro, tan infalibles como con Ranma, ¿no? —Yuka soltó una risita y Shampoo levantó una ceja.

—Vamos, ya va a empezar la clase —dijo Sayuri.

Shampoo comenzó a tironear su falda para bajarla unos centímetros.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Yuka.

—Tenemos historia, y la profesora me fastidia siempre por mi ropa —explicó Shampoo abrochándose uno de los botones de su blusa—. Esa mujer me odia y seguro me hará reprobar, ¡y si eso pasa mi bisabuela me matará!

Lentamente entraron en el salón junto con los demás. Los alumnos se acomodaron en sus asientos poco a poco, Shampoo se sentó en la primera fila, donde le correspondía y con una mano apoyada en la mejilla se dedicó a pasar otra aburrida clase de Historia de Japón.

Pero ese día la profesora no llegó. Al salón entró el director Kuno, con sus anteojos de sol, su camisa hawaiana y sus bermudas, para dar un anuncio.

— _Aloha!_ Queridos estudiantes, la profesora Sawako ha comenzado su licencia por maternidad; todos le deseamos felicidad en su nueva etapa y un pronto retorno. _Best wishes!_ —dijo el director saludando con la mano como si la profesora estuviera allí—. _Ok,_ para reemplazarla, tendremos hasta final de año al profesor Wèi-Fā. Él es chino, vive en Japón hace muchos años, y espero que lo reciban con mucha disciplina, esta será la primera clase que tendrá a su cuidado el profesor Wèi-Fā .Tengan gratitud, no olviden que llenará sus cabecitas de grandes conocimientos.

Los alumnos susurraron entre ellos, Shampoo se giró a para mirar a Yuka y Sayuri, que estaban sentadas detrás de ella.

—Quizá sí tenga posibilidades de aprobar la materia —murmuró Shampoo, y con sigilo volvió a abrirse el botón de la blusa, que se había cerrado antes de entrar al salón.

— _Please, come in_ —agregó el director mirando hacia la puerta del salón, que estaba abierta—, vamos, no lo morderán —bromeó después.

Un joven, no mucho mayor que los propios alumnos, entró despacio en el salón. Estaba vestido con saco y corbata, llevaba algunos libros bajo el brazo y se acomodó unos gruesos y redondos anteojos antes de seguir avanzando. Llevaba el cabello largo, tomado en una coleta baja, y un abultado flequillo le cubría la frente y le llegaba a los ojos.

Hizo una inclinación ante la clase.

—Buenos días, soy el profesor Wèi-Fā —dijo.

—Luego hablaremos sobre ese cabello, _teacher._ El comité de padres estaba apurado por encontrarle un remplazo a _miss_ Sawako y por eso lo contrataron, pero creo que esa no es buena influencia para los alumnos —dijo el director con rostro grave—. Quizá quiera pasar por mi oficina más tarde.

Mousse Wèi-Fā asintió y el director se fue.

La clase estaba en completo silencio, expectante observando al nuevo profesor. Mousse puso sus libros sobre el escritorio con cierta torpeza.

—Muy bien, alumnos, comenzaremos con…

Los libros cayeron haciendo un estruendo, Mousse los había dejado demasiado en el borde del escritorio. Se escucharon algunas risillas burlonas. Mousse se levantó los anteojos para mirar hacia la mesa y comprender lo que había ocurrido.

—¡Ejem!... Como decía —continuó hablando mientras levantaba los libros—, empezaré presentándome.

Se giró hacia el pizarrón, dio un paso y tropezó, nervioso, enredándose con sus propios pies. No se cayó, pero fue suficiente para que se escucharan más risas nada disimuladas de los alumnos. El profesor suspiró resignado y tomó una tiza, la acercó para escribir su nombre en el pizarrón y la tiza se quebró a mitad del trazo de un kanji. El trozo quebrado le dio en la frente.

—¡Auch! —dijo Mousse sobándose el lugar del golpe.

Todos estallaron en risas. Shampoo soltó el aire aburrida, el profesor era un completo idiota.

—Bien, muy bien —dijo Mousse girándose con una sonrisa en el rostro—. Ya que todos nos distendimos con un poco de risa, ahora podremos empezar la clase, ¿cierto?

Terminó de escribir su nombre en el pizarrón.

—Mousse Wèi-Fā —dijo—. Profesor Wèi-Fā para ustedes. Comenzaremos desde donde lo dejó la profesora Sawako.

Se acercó de nuevo al escritorio y tomó una carpeta, leyendo uno de los nombres al azar.

—Señorita… ¿Tóupí-Xiè? —preguntó alzando la mirada, luego se levantó los anteojos por encima de la cabeza para ver mejor a lo lejos—. ¿Tóupí- Xiè?

Shampoo dio un respingo, asombrada de que justamente le hubiera tocado a ella. Se puso de pie.

—Sí, profesor —dijo en tono aburrido.

—Asumo que usted debe ser china, ¿verdad? —preguntó Mousse.

—Sí.

—Siempre es agradable encontrarse con un compatriota, ¿cierto? —agregó Mousse con una sonrisa amable.

Shampoo simplemente se lo quedó viendo sin ninguna expresión. Ante aquella frialdad, Mousse perdió la sonrisa y dejó caer los hombros.

—Ejem… bien —dijo después—. Señorita Tóupí-Xié, ¿podría abrir el libro y comenzar a leer en la lección 10?

.

.

A la hora del almuerzo, Shampoo estaba cansada, aburrida y fastidiada.

—El nuevo profesor no te quitaba los ojos de encima, Shampoo —bromeó Yuka mientras estaban sentadas en la cafetería del instituto.

Shampoo puso los ojos en blanco.

—¡Solo porque también soy china! —se quejó.

—Debe extrañar su hogar y tú se lo recuerdas —comentó Sayuri.

—Pues si tanto lo extraña que regrese y se deje de fastidiarme —soltó Shampoo mientras atacaba las verduras clavándolas con los palillos—. ¡Es tan torpe y tonto! ¿Se dieron cuenta de todos los errores que cometió?

—Creo que estaba nervioso porque era su primer día —dijo Sayuri bebiendo un poco de leche.

—Bah, yo creo que es un tonto las veinticuatro horas. Qué tipo tan insoportable —comentó Shampoo abriendo su botella de té.

—Pero ahora seguro que apruebas historia muy fácilmente, ¿no? —preguntó Sayuri—. Después de todo creo que le gustas un poco.

—¡¿Yo?! —Shampoo casi se atraganta—. ¡Qué asco! ¿Gustarle a alguien como él?

—A mí me pareció agradable… y es bastante lindo.

Los ojos de Yuka relampaguearon cuando una idea cruzó su cabeza.

—En realidad, es la oportunidad perfecta, ¿no? —dijo—. Podrías matar dos pájaros de un tiro, Shampoo.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —preguntó la chica.

—Bueno, podrías cumplir tu apuesta y aprobar la materia al mismo tiempo.

Los ojos violeta de Shampoo se agrandaron.

—No querrás decir…

—Sí —afirmó Yuka echándose hacia adelante—. Tendrás que conquistar al profesor Wèi-Fā.

—¡No! —se quejó Shampoo.

—Si lo seduces lograrás aprobar historia y te graduarás —agregó Yuka—. También ganarás la apuesta, y nosotras te invitaremos al cine, y también a cenar a un restaurante de carne asada, ¿verdad, Sayuri?

La aludida asintió mientras tragaba su almuerzo.

Shampoo se quedó en silencio. Era verdad que así sería muy fácil poder pasar historia, y en realidad había pensado desde el principio hacer ojitos al nuevo profesor y que le pusiera una buena nota en los trabajos, ¡pero no con el profesor Wèi-Fā! Desde el primer momento algo en él no le había caído bien, la ponía incómoda, le hacía temer de estar a solas con él, como si algo la acechara.

—No… no estoy segura —dudó.

—Oh, bueno, entonces quiere decir que no eres tan buen como dijiste —replicó Yuka volviendo la atención a su almuerzo.

—De seguro no hay ninguna técnica secreta en las mujeres de tu familia para conquistar a los hombres —dijo Sayuri decepcionada.

—¡Sí que la hay! Las amazonas de la aldea Joketsuzoku somos legendarias guerreras que ponemos a los hombres a nuestros pies —dijo Shampoo levantándose del asiento.

—Entonces te será muy fácil con el profesor Wèi-Fā —sentenció Yuka volviendo la mirada hacia ella.

Shampoo apretó los dientes. Ya había dado el nombre de su aldea y ahora el honor de su familia estaba en juego.

Inspiró con fuerza y soltó el aire de a poco.

—Acepto —dijo con una mirada fiera y decidida, de pie ante la mesa del almuerzo, estirando la mano para que Yuka se la estrechara.

—Está decidido entonces —replicó su compañera, también levantándose y apretando su mano—. Quedan dos meses para el final del año escolar, tienes ese tiempo para que el profesor Mousse Wèi-Fā caiga en tus brazos.

—En mucho menos que eso lo haré comer de mi mano —sentenció Shampoo con una sonrisa de costado.

.

.

En las siguientes clases de historia, Shampoo se mostró participativa, sonriente y muy colaborativa. También, había vuelto a usar la falda un poco más arriba de lo recomendado y había resaltado sus labios con el brillo labial lo mejor que pudo. Mousse, siguiendo su costumbre en cada clase, la llamaba varias veces para que ella respondiera las preguntas que hacía. En una ocasión, casi tres semanas después, la hizo pasar al pizarrón a anotar un corto resumen de lo que había explicado en la clase.

Shampoo se levantó con elegancia y la espalda erguida, para hacer resaltar un poco más su generoso busto. Anduvo con pasos largos y estudiados hasta ponerse muy cerca del profesor, buscando la tiza para escribir, inclinándose un poco, de forma que ella sabía que el profesor Mousse podría ver su escote, sonriéndole mientras lo hacía.

Mousse, nervioso, se giró frente a la clase, dándole la espalda.

—¿Está bien que escriba aquí? —preguntó después Shampoo con una vocecita un tanto infantil, poniéndose detrás de él, muy cerca, rozándolo con su trasero.

—Eh… sí, claro… así está bien —tartamudeó Mousse y Shampoo sonrió malévolamente.

Cuando la clase terminó, ella se quedó más tiempo guardando los libros para lograr quedarse a solas con él. Ya todos se habían ido, y el profesor Wèi-Fā también estaba a punto de abandonar el salón, pero Shampoo lo detuvo.

—Profesor —lo llamó ella acercándose al escritorio, poniéndose de pie a su lado.

—¿Qué pasa, señorita Tóupí-Xiè? —dijo él, esquivando su mirada, que lo ponía nervioso.

—Es tan agradable escuchar mi apellido pronunciado de la forma correcta —comentó Shampoo sonriente—, pero puede llamarme Shampoo, profesor Mousse.

—Soy el profesor Wèi-Fā —aclaró Mousse dudoso, casi sonrojado por aquel cumplido inesperado, que le sonaba lisonjero.

—Profesor —Shampoo no le hizo caso, y de nuevo se echó un poco hacia adelante, haciendo que él notara su escote, ya que Mousse aún estaba sentado en su silla—, me gustaría tomar unas clases extras de Historia de Japón.

—¿Q-Qué? —preguntó él, nervioso, perdido aún en la curva que hacía la blusa y mostraba un poco más de piel.

—Por mis notas podrá ver que no soy muy buena en historia —siguió Shampoo con una sonrisa, como si no se diera cuenta de que el profesor casi literalmente babeaba mirándola—. Además, soy extranjera, esta materia es muy difícil para mí. Quisiera que usted me dé unas clases extras. ¿Le gustaría?

—¿Eh? —Mousse levantó la cabeza y la miró a los ojos—. Yo… yo veo que eres muy participativa en clase —comentó aclarándose la garganta después y poniéndose de pie.

—Pero lo necesito —rogó ella—. ¿No podría hacerlo? Solo un par de horas a la semana.

—Estoy muy ocupado, lo lamento —respondió Mousse.

Shampoo, desesperada al ver que su plan fallaba, lo detuvo tomándolo de una mano. Él giró a mirarla, asombrado, y la chica notó que temblaba bajo su toque. Los ojos de Shampoo brillaron.

—¿No lo haría por mí? —le preguntó en chino—. ¿Por una compatriota?

Se miraron a los ojos y Shampoo vio en los del profesor una lucha interna que le pareció fascinante y muy reveladora. Aquello sería mucho más fácil de lo que imaginaba.

—Pues, siendo así —respondió Mousse en japonés—, podría ser… después de clase, en una de las salas de estudio.

—¿Y estaremos solos? —quiso saber Shampoo, insistiendo en hablar en chino.

—Si lo prefieres —dijo Mousse dubitativo, sintiendo que caía en una trampa.

—Lo prefiero —aprobó Shampoo con una sonrisa.

Se volteó y se fue caminando lentamente hacia la puerta del aula, cuidando de contonear las caderas para que la faldita se moviera con cada paso, casi revelando el inicio de los glúteos.

.

.

En cada «clase extra», Mousse llegaba a sudar, atacado por las insinuaciones de Shampoo, que se volvían más osadas a medida que pasaban las semanas. Había comenzado a tutearlo y a darle indirectas, usando frases con doble sentido que él no estaba dispuesto a entender. ¡Era su alumna! No podía pensar siquiera lo que ella le quería dar a entender, no podía ni imaginarlo; aunque se le agitara la respiración solo pensando que se acercaba la hora de las clases extras, aunque se excitara recordando su escote, sus piernas, sus labios llenos, su sonrisa. Aunque no imaginara solo cómo se vería su cuerpo desnudo, o cómo llamaría su nombre en un abrazo de amantes; también quería saber cuál era su comida favorita, su canción preferida para bailar, cuáles eran sus miedos y sus sueños. Quería saber cómo era ella, más allá de esa fachada de chica seductora y voluptuosa.

Pero Shampoo no quería mostrarle nada más que su cuerpo joven y su carne firme; si él quería saber qué pensaba hacer al terminar la preparatoria ella lo evadía preguntándole si quería acompañarla al cine; si él le preguntaba sobre sus actividades extracurriculares Shampoo le insinuaba que era muy buena besadora. Ella intentaba todo el tiempo hacerlo caer en sus redes, buscando cruzar un límite que él tenía prohibido.

Al principio creyó que lo acosaba por las notas, porque buscaba subir su promedio para aprobar la preparatoria y bachillerarse, pero él ya le había puesto buenas calificaciones en sus pruebas y fácilmente Shampoo tendría el mejor promedio de todo el curso. Aún así continuaba con aquellas clases extras, que eran solo una farsa, una especie de juego que ambos mantenían. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso, realmente, ella sentía lo mismo que él? ¿El mismo fuego la estaba consumiendo hasta la desesperación?

El mismo día en que Shampoo recibió la calificación del último examen de historia, apenas una semana antes de que terminaran las clases, se dio cuenta de que _verdaderamente_ quería tener sexo con Mousse Wèi-Fā.

Con el pasar de los días no podía dejar de imaginar cómo serían sus besos cada vez que miraba su boca mientras le hablaba al darle las clases; cómo serían sus dedos para acariciar, pues siempre lo veía afanado escribiendo sus apuntes de clases. Imaginaba cómo sonaría su agradable voz llamando su nombre, gritando su nombre, mientras la penetraba una y otra vez.

Había sido una idiota. En realidad desde que lo había conocido había notado ese «algo», una química entre ellos, algo que sólo se sentía en la piel, en el contacto de sus miradas, esa sensación que la atemorizó la primera vez con la idea de gustarle o de quedarse a solas con él en el mismo cuarto.

Pero ahora, después de tantas semanas, apenas podía contener dentro de ella aquello que sentía. Bastaría apenas una insinuación de su parte para que ella se entregara; estaba tan al límite de lo que podía soportar que apenas escucharlo llamarla por su nombre de pila desataba una fiera tormenta en su interior, y su corazón se desbocaba, y su cuerpo entero se volvía más sensible, buscando satisfacerse a toda costa.

Aquel día, el preciso día en que Shampoo tuvo plena consciencia de lo que quería, era también la última clase extra. El fin de todo. Él último día en que podría estar a solas con Mousse.

Se encontraron en la vacía sala de estudio a la misma hora de siempre, pero Shampoo estaba distraída y el profesor apenas abría los libros. Ambos sabiendo que un invisible hilo los había atado y se apretaba alrededor de ellos, acercándolos cada vez más.

De pronto Mousse levantó la cabeza y la observó.

—Shampoo… tú… nunca quisiste aprender historia, ¿verdad? —preguntó.

Ella se mordió los labios. No, no quería, solo lo quería a él.

—No —respondió Shampoo, y envalentonada se levantó—.Y tú no quieres enseñarme —dijo.

—Shampoo —la voz de Mousse tembló—, ¿qué dices?

—Sé cómo me miras, lo reconozco —dijo la chica, rodeando la mesa y acercándose cada vez más—. Ya no lo aguanto —agregó en voz baja.

—Eso no es…

—No puedes mentirme —lo interrumpió ella mirándolo de frente—. Me deseas, Mousse.

—S-soy tu profesor —tartamudeó él girando el rostro hacia el otro lado.

—Pofesor…. —susurró ella muy junto a él.

—Sh-Shampoo — Wèi-Fā tembló, embelesado por la exquisita fragancia femenina que emanaba el cuerpo de su alumna—. No… debemos…

—Mousse —murmuró ella, haciendo énfasis en cada letra—. Mut-zu —agregó después junto a su oído, acentuando cada sílaba, pronunciándolo a la manera de China, como realmente se decía aquel nombre, saboreándolo, acariciando con amor cada inflexión del sonido.

Él, asombrado de que solo una palabra, su nombre que tantas veces había escuchado en otras voces y otras bocas, pudiera hacerlo sentir tanto, movió la cabeza buscando sus ojos, y Shampoo lo miró directamente.

Después se movió, pasó una pierna encima de las suyas y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él en la silla, pegándose a su cuerpo, apretándole el busto generoso contra su torso masculino. Le quitó los anteojos y los dejó encima del escritorio. Lo miró a los ojos, perdiéndose en su inmensidad azul, muy de cerca, para que él pudiera verla sin problemas y notara su rostro sonrojado, con el deseo escrito en toda la cara. Shampoo se acercó a la boca del profesor.

—Mousse… tócame —le pidió en chino.

Y le tomó las manos para colocarlas en sus muslos. Mousse se atragantó al percibir la tibia suavidad de las piernas de la chica. Ella, delicadamente, con una estudiada lentitud, se desprendió un botón más de la blusa escolar, dejando ver parte de la tela del sostén.

La mirada de Mousse se fue a ese lugar sin remedio y Shampoo se sonrió, sintiéndose ganadora, deleitándose del placer que se reflejaba en las pupilas del muchacho.

—¿Quieres que me quite la blusa? —preguntó ella, hablando siempre en chino.

—Shampoo… yo… —el profesor se pasó nervioso la lengua por los labios resecos—. No podemos —respondió él en el mismo idioma.

Pero casi sin pensarlo adelantaba las manos tocando los muslos, metiéndolas debajo de la falda. Shampoo se arqueó erotizada al sentir su toque, deseando que la tocara en otras partes, en todas partes. Lo deseaba con tanta fuerza que le parecía irreal, nunca había querido tanto acostarse con un hombre como en ese momento, y no es que hubiera tenido demasiados amantes, apenas un par, que eran solo nerviosos e hiper-excitados chicos de preparatoria, que le prometían pasarla bien y en menos de diez minutos terminaban con la acción, dejándola insatisfecha y aburrida.

Con Mousse era completamente diferente. Su terca negación la incitaba a pedirle más, su porfía en respetarla la tenían soñando con sus manos recorriéndola completamente, quitándole el uniforme de a poco, con su suave voz acariciándole los oídos, diciéndole dulces palabras de amor.

Mousse sacó las manos de debajo de la falda para tallar el torso femenino, comenzando en la pequeña cintura, subiendo de a poco hasta cubrirle los senos, maravillado por cómo se sentían, y por cómo Shampoo se movía contra él, descubriéndose, brindándose entera para que la tocara. La deseaba. Con fuerza. Las manos le quemaban por las ganas de desnudarla, ponerla encima del escritorio y saciarse completamente de ella, hasta que dejara de palpitarle dentro aquel deseo, aquella absurda fantasía de soñar con algo más.

No podía quedarse junto a ella para siempre, no podía amarla y cuidarla, llevarla al cine y de compras, compartir su cama o un asiento junto a ella en el tren; no podía reír junto a ella, no podía hacerla su mujer, su esposa, compañera y amiga. Lo entendía, solo podrían tener _aquello_ , un encuentro furtivo, una unión pasajera y rápida. Ella estaba dispuesta a eso, ella también lo anhelaba, aunque no lo amara. Quería entregarse a él. Quizá él tendría que tomar lo que le ofrecía y no hacerse ilusiones con algo más duradero porque no habría nada más. Quizá tendría que…

Mousse volvió a poner una mano bajo la falda, tanteando hasta tocar la ropa interior. Shampoo sonrió feliz y extasiada al darse cuenta de que él actuaba. Mousse la tomó de uno de los glúteos con la otra mano. Al sentir que él tiraba un poco del borde de las bragas para intentar meter los dedos y acariciarla, Shampoo jadeó con anticipación, poniéndole los brazos alrededor del cuello.

Movió las caderas, posibilitando el encuentro con esos dedos mágicos y maravillosos.

—Sí… tócame, Mousse —le susurró en el oído, gimiendo, a punto de estallar de ansias—. Tócame… por favor… —habló sobre sus labios, a punto de besarlo.

Pero fue Mousse quien la besó, separando sus labios y usando la lengua para saborearla, mientras, al mismo tiempo, la acariciaba en su lugar más sensible y secreto, despertándola a la vida, como ningún otro hombre antes lo había hecho.

.

.

 _continuará_

.

.

Nota de autor: No es el comienzo de una nueva saga, solo que esta idea necesita más desarrollo, por eso mañana habrá una segunda parte. Y sé que todos esperan el lemon de Ranma y Akane; por supuesto que habrá, y claro que quería dejarlo para el final, para cerrar la «semana de lemon» (aunque no sé si fue una semana realmente XD). El de Ranma y Akane se publicará, si todo sale bien, pasado mañana, después de la segunda parte de este.

Como para este fic necesitaba los apellidos de Shampoo y Mousse, tuve que inventarlos, la regla que usé fue agregarle algo y traducirlo al chino. Así, Mousse se llama, literalmente «Mousse para el cabello» y Shampoo se llama «Shampoo para la caspa» XD.

Creo que les quedó bien, de todas formas, jeje.

Muchas gracias a quienes me leen y me comentan **Saritanimelove, Haruri Saotome, Ivarodsan, Caro-azuul, Dee-Dee Zednem, Zagashi, Akai27, Kaori, Femme X**. Besos para ustedes.

También gracias a los que ponen follow y favorito, o a quienes leen en silencio, esperando igualmente ansiosos nuevos capítulos :)

Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	190. Juego peligroso (parte 2)

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **Juego peligroso**

 **(parte 2)**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

Shampoo se apretó contra él, buscando ahondar el beso y queriendo que la tocara más profundamente, separando más las piernas, casi asfixiando a Mousse con su abrazo. Él se separó un poco, buscando aire, y ella volvió a hablar contra su boca.

—Mousse… profesor…

Era un llamado de puro deseo que derretía sus huesos, pero también un grito de alerta. Mousse abrió los ojos de golpe y comprendió la escena: estaba besando a una alumna, estaba tocando a una chica inocente, aprovechándose de que estaba bajo su responsabilidad y confiaba en él. Era un depravado, un enfermo, un monstruo, pues quería hacerle el amor a Shampoo tan salvajemente hasta olvidar su nombre, o que eran profesor y alumna.

—Sh-Shampoo… —musitó, separándose un poco de ella, viendo su blusa entreabierta por donde aparecía el sostén, y la faldita del uniforme subida hasta las caderas, que dejaban al descubierto toda la ropa interior.

—Mousse… —dijo ella, moviéndose contra él, pero también abrió los ojos al notar que él ya no la tocaba, ni se movía siquiera—. ¿Mousse?

Lo miró a los ojos, a esos ojos de un azul oscuro y profundo que no siempre podía ver porque estaban ocultos tras aquellos gruesos anteojos. En esos ojos pudo percibir la duda, y quiso disiparla, decirle que todo estaba bien, que podían ser uno solo, podían unir sus cuerpos, ella no diría nada, no lo delataría, no haría que perdiera su trabajo o nada por el estilo. No buscaba eso, no quería perjudicarlo, lo único que quería era a él.

Shampoo le sonrió con dulzura y levantó las manos para tocar su cabello, largo y hermoso, que finalmente el director no había logrado cortar, y de a poco quiso soltarle la coleta.

Pero Mousse detuvo sus manos.

—No —dijo.

Shampoo lo observó sorprendida.

—Mousse, yo solo…

—Esto no está bien —siguió Mousse, bajando la mirada y apartándole los brazos.

—¿Qué? —soltó Shampoo en un tono duro—. Estaba muy bien, hasta que lo interrumpiste.

—¡Esto está mal! —exclamó Mousse, volviendo su rostro atribulado hacia ella—. Levántate, ¡debes irte!

—No me iré —sentenció Shampoo, luchando contra la fuerza de Mousse que quería sacársela de encima.

—Shampoo, no entiendes…

—Sí que entiendo, ¿piensas que soy una niñita inocente? —le preguntó deteniendo su rostro entre las manos—. No tienes que preocuparte por eso, no soy virgen, Mousse. No seré desflorada. Y si te preocupa alguna consecuencia… no te preocupes, tengo todo bajo control.

—No entiendes nada, Shampoo —insistió él, nervioso—. Estuve a punto de…

—Acostarte conmigo —terminó ella de forma casi inocente, mirándolo a los ojos sin entender lo que estaba mal.

—¡Con una alumna!

—Pero…

—Debes irte… ¡debes irte!

Mousse se levantó de golpe y Shampoo cayó sentada en el suelo, aturdida, sin comprender lo que ocurría.

—No te forzaré, no puedo truncar tu futuro de esta manera —habló Mousse, arreglándose el cabello y colocándose los anteojos de nuevo.

—¿De qué hablas? —desde el suelo Shampoo lo miró con los ojos agrandados.

—¿Estás dispuesta acaso a pasar el resto de tu vida conmigo? —preguntó Mousse con gravedad, mirándola desde su altura—. Tienes apenas dieciocho años. ¿Lo estás? —insistió.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Shampoo sin comprender, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Te casarías conmigo? —dijo Mousse directamente.

Shampoo enrojeció bajo aquella mirada atenta. Se puso de pie lentamente.

—Pero… ¿qué estás diciendo? Esto no tiene nada que ver con eso —dijo.

—Para mí sí —hablo Mousse—, tú… me gustas, Shampoo. Y si pasa algo entre nosotros, si nosotros… tenemos relaciones —murmuró más bajo, con el rubor agolpándose en sus mejillas—, no tendré otra opción más que pedirte matrimonio. No puedo permitir que hablen de ti, que digan que me sedujiste, que te traten como a una…

Mousse apretó la boca para no continuar hablando. Una profunda arruga se formó entre los ojos de Shampoo y sus ojos brillaron de rabia.

—¡Qué honorable! —espetó—. ¿Eso es lo que quieres que digan de ti? Ah, lo siento, no querías que te tuteara, ¿verdad? Tengo que llamarte profesor Wèi-Fā, ¿cierto?

—Shampoo, estoy protegiéndote, ¿no entiendes? Yo quiero algo más que…

—¡Yo no! —gritó ella abotonándose la blusa a manotazos—. Solo quería un poco de sexo, profesor Wèi-Fā, ¿le quedó claro? ¡Solo sexo! Y parece que tendré que buscarlo en otra parte porque usted no está dispuesto a dármelo.

—Shampoo —Mousse se adelantó y la tomó de un brazo—, quiero lo mejor para ti. Yo… realmente te quiero…

—Soy señorita Tóupí-Xié para usted, _profesor_ —dijo ella con frialdad y ojos asesinos.

Mousse retiró la mano al instante y se acomodó los anteojos dando un paso hacia atrás.

—Cuando tenga un par de años más lo comprenderá, señorita Tóupí-Xié —dijo con voz grave—. No puedo abusar de mi posición de esta manera.

—Lo entiendo bien, lo entiendo muy bien —replicó Shampoo, avanzó hasta ponerse muy cerca de él y se paró de puntillas para lograr mirarlo de frente, con los puños apretados—. Solo me usaste. Me tocaste un poco y ahora me dejas, ¡te atreves a rechazarme! ¿Piensas que te rogaré? ¿Es eso? ¡Olvídalo, Mousse Wèi-Fā!

Airada, Shampoo se dio la vuelta, echando hacia atrás su cabello levantado en dos coletas; avanzó hacia la puerta y salió.

—Shampoo, espera —pidió Mousse.

Pero ella ya había salido de la sala.

.

.

Al otro día era la última clase de Historia de Japón del año, pero el profesor Wèi-Fā no se presentó. El alumno delegado de la clase les informó a todos que Wèi-Fā había presentados su renuncia el día anterior, por motivos personales. Varios alumnos se sorprendieron y comenzaron a cuchichear entre ellos sobre la noticia.

El delegado del curso agregó que, como ya era el final del año y los últimos exámenes estaban dados, no había diferencia, y todos habían aprobado ya la materia.

—¿Qué creen que le habrá ocurrido al profesor Wèi-Fā? —inquirió Sayuri mirando a sus amigas.

Tenían una hora libre ya que no habría clase de historia, así que podían charlar un rato. Yuka se levantó y fue a sentarse sobre el pupitre de Shampoo.

—Algo personal, pero como no sabemos nada de su vida personal no me imagino qué podrá ser —comentó Yuka, luego miró a Shampoo—. Después de todo parece que cumpliste la apuesta, ¿no, Shampoo? Aprobaste historia.

—Todos lo hicimos —dijo ella con el rostro vuelto hacia la ventana, la mirada perdida en el cielo azul que había fuera.

—Es cierto —declaró Sayuri—, el profesor no reprobó a nadie. ¿Eso contaría como ganar la apuesta?

—Al menos creo que Shampoo se esforzó —dijo Yuka—. ¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres venir hoy a la carne asada con nosotras? Podríamos festejar el final del curso —sonrió.

—Me encanta esa idea —aprobó Sayuri.

—¿Shampoo? ¿Y tú?

La chica no se volteó a mirarlas, siguió con la mirada perdida en la ventana.

—No… hoy no, no me siento bien —murmuró. Se levantó de golpe—. Tengo que ir al baño —se disculpó, y salió.

El baño de mujeres del segundo piso estaba vacío porque todos estaban en clase aún. Shampoo entró en uno de los cubículos y cerró la puerta con dedos temblorosos. No iba a llorar. No, no pensaba hacerlo.

Apoyó la frente en la puerta y cerró los ojos.

Aquello dolía, dolía como nunca se imaginó que podría doler, pero seguro era solo la angustia de sentirse insatisfecha, el saber que Mousse la había rechazado. No tenía nada que ver con no poder verlo más, con no volver a escuchar su voz, o notar su mirada inteligente sobre ella. No tenía que ver con él en realidad, tenía que ver con lo que no habían podido concretar, con aquellas ansias que aún estaban dentro de ella y que no podía sacarse de ninguna manera.

No iba a llorar. Y si lloraba, ni siquiera sabía por qué. Por qué aquella sensación de que había hecho todo mal, de que era una idiota, de que merecía aquel sufrimiento.

—Mut… zu… —susurró con entonación china mientras las lágrimas mojaban su rostro.

.

.

Después de graduarse la mayoría de los alumnos comenzaron la universidad, pero Shampoo no sabía qué hacer con su vida. Su bisabuela Cologne solo quería que volviera a China, a la aldea Joketsuzoku, donde ocuparía un lugar de importancia, ya que su bisabuela era parte del concejo de matriarcas. En la aldea se ocuparía de aprender a dirigirla y le buscarían el mejor esposo, el guerrero más fuerte de toda la provincia de Qinghai para unirse en matrimonio y poder procrear hijos sanos y fuertes que continuaran con el linaje amazona.

A Shampoo, sin embargo, aquella idea no la tentaba. Se sentía apática, sin metas, una mujer desdichada y despreciada, sin sueños. Se peleó con su bisabuela cuando quiso obligarla a ir a China y al final se fue de la casa. Durante el verano después de bachillerarse había conseguido un trabajo en una tienda departamental y había ahorrado algo de dinero, así que pudo costearse un diminuto y modesto apartamento de un solo ambiente, donde dormía en un futón que desenrollaba todas las noches y volvía a enrollar por las mañanas.

Podía decirse que ahora era independiente, aunque no tenía claro qué podría hacer a continuación. Nada la motivaba, nada le despertaba la menor pasión.

A veces soñaba con el profesor Mousse Wèi-Fā, con él dándole las clases, o con él besándola; esos sueños muchas veces se confundían y despertaba sobresaltada, sudorosa como si hubiera tenido una pesadilla. El resto del día se arrastraba, siempre sintiéndose triste, notando que cada día que pasaba extrañaba un poco más aquellos momentos que pasaba a solas con Mousse en la sala de estudios, mientras él le hablaba de shogunes, emperadores y la Era Meiji.

A veces se dormía acurrucada en su futón después de llorar compulsivamente, sin entender por qué, desgarrada por dentro, sintiéndose sola, como si estuviera desperdiciando su vida. Extrañando tanto a Mousse que sentía que le sangraba el corazón, roto en mil pedazos.

Una noche en que no pudo dormir se puso a recordar con nostalgia las conversaciones que tenía con el profesor Wèi-Fā durante las clases extra; y deseó volver a ser esa chica de preparatoria, despreocupada y sensual, que creía que podía conseguirlo todo.

Mousse le preguntaba sobre sus planes cuando terminara la preparatoria, pero ella nunca le prestaba atención.

—Debe haber algo en que destaques —le decía Mousse—, algo que hagas mejor que nadie.

—Soy hermosa —respondía ella coqueta.

—Entonces tal vez quieras ser modelo —le decía él.

—No sé, ¿tú piensas que soy lo suficientemente hermosa para eso? —retrucaba Shampoo mirándolo a los ojos hasta ponerlo nervioso.

—Eres hermosa —afirmaba Mousse sin mirarla directamente— y también tienes una voz muy bonita, incluso podrías llegar a ser una _idol._

—¿Mi voz es bonita? —comentaba ella, sorprendida y halagada.

—Mucho. Y sabes utilizarla muy bien —decía Mousse, fingiendo ocuparse en sus cuadernos de profesor para no mostrar sus mejillas ruborizadas.

Shampoo sonrió en la oscuridad de su pequeño departamento, una sonrisa triste, anhelante de un tiempo que había sido más feliz para ella.

—Mousse… —murmuró.

Cerró los ojos y se durmió casi al instante. Al otro día amaneció con una idea que no se pudo sacar de la cabeza, y tomó cartas en el asunto.

.

.

Volvió a teñirse el cabello de fucsia, como hacía meses que no lo hacía, y se anotó en una escuela de modelaje. También entró a un curso de técnicas de la voz, simplemente por intentarlo, para aprender a modular y controlarla mejor.

Los primeros meses fueron terribles, pasaba casi todo el día fuera de casa y volvía por las noches, arrastrándose, sin fuerzas ni siquiera para quitarse el maquillaje. Luego, al comenzar a acostumbrarse a los horarios, comenzó a darse cuenta de lo que realmente disfrutaba, y se sorprendió porque no era tan superficial como había pensado. Ya no le gustaba estar todo el día maquillada, en tacones altos, poniendo caritas inocentes a los hombres, era tedioso tener que lucir perfecta las veinticuatros horas del día, o tener que privarse de la comida que más le gustaba para poder entrar en un diminuto vestido cuando le tenían que sacar unas fotos. Ella era algo más que solo la belleza que reflejaba su rostro.

Cuando pensó aquello le sonó como a algo que Mousse podría haberle dicho, y sonrió.

A poco de completar el año en la escuela de modelaje, dejó el curso y se concentró de lleno en sus planes de lograr convertirse en seiyuu. Fue a más cursos y empezó a hacer castings. Ya no se preocupaba tanto por su aspecto sino en perfeccionar su herramienta para esa profesión, dejó de usar una manicura elaborada o maquillaje recargado; el color de fantasía de su cabello la divertía y le recordaba otra etapa de su vida, así que se lo dejó, aunque lo cambió por un rosa más apagado. También dejó el trabajo en la tienda por departamentos y consiguió un puesto como camarera en un café bastante popular que quedaba cerca de su apartamento y también de donde estudiaba.

Su vida era sencilla, no necesitaba más. Era más feliz que cuando terminó la preparatoria, aunque aún lloraba algunas noches en que se sentía débil, pero cada día imaginaba que estaba más cerca de su sueño y viviendo un camino que ella misma se había trazado.

Estaba terminando su turno en el café ese día, incluso se estaba quitando el pequeño delantal que usaba sobre la falda como uniforme.

—Shampoo, ¿podrías llevar esto a la mesa cinco? —le preguntó una de sus compañeras.

—Pero ya terminó mi turno, Ayame.

—Por favor, solo este pedido —le rogó Ayame con carita de pena—. Kyoko aún no llega, y quizá tenga que llamar a Sakura para que supla el turno. Pero mientras tanto está lleno de clientes. ¡Por favor, por favor, por favor!

—Bien, bien —accedió Shampoo volviendo a anudar el delantal alrededor de su cintura y tomando la bandeja.

—Pastel de queso y pastel de fresa, con dos chocolates calientes —indicó Ayame, y le pasó una segunda bandeja—. ¿Y de paso podrías dejar este en la mesa siete? Café y pie de limón.

—¡Dijiste solo uno! —se quejó Shampoo haciendo una mueca.

—Es que eres tan bonita, tan hermosa, tan buena, Shampoo, eres la chica más bella que he visto nunca —dijo Ayame alabándola.

—Ya entendí, ¡ya entendí! —Shampoo rio y salió de la cocina hacia el café.

Sonriendo dejó la primera bandeja y buscó con la mirada la mesa siete para dejar la segunda.

—Disfrute de su pedido —dijo como acostumbraba, colocando la bandeja sobre la mesa y sonriendo—. Gracias por venir a… ¿Mousse?

Él muchacho levantó la cabeza del cuaderno donde escribía y se la quedó mirando, igual de sorprendido y conmocionado que ella. Se observaron los dos, hasta sonrojarse y apartar las miradas, pero no pudieron evitar volver a mirarse y sostenerse la mirada de nuevo. El corazón de Shampoo dio un salto al verlo, como si se abriera una compuerta que dejara salir todas las emociones que había reprimido por casi dos años.

—Mut-zu —repitió Shampoo en aquel acento.

—Sham… poo —dijo él mirándola de arriba abajo—. Yo… ¿trabajas… trabajas aquí?

—Sí…

Los labios de Mousse temblaron.

—Yo quería… —se detuvo, se aclaró la voz—. Lo siento, Shampoo. Te pido perdón.

—No tienes que disculparte por nada —dijo ella despacio.

—Me porté muy mal, y desaparecí —dijo él—. Como un criminal.

—Yo también me porté muy mal contigo —agregó Shampoo. Él la miró a los ojos a través de los gruesos cristales de sus gafas y Shampoo sonrió apenas.

—¿Quisieras…? —de nuevo Mousse se aclaró la garganta nervioso—. ¿Quieres sentarte un momento? ¿Puedes hacerlo?

—Ya terminó mi turno —respondió Shampoo y se sentó frente a él—. ¿Sigues dando clases?

Mousse asintió.

—Soy profesor en una preparatoria de Shibuya —respondió él.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio.

—¿Y tú, Shampoo? ¿Qué has hecho en todo este tiempo? —quiso saber—. ¿Vas a la universidad?

Shampoo negó con la cabeza y Mousse pareció incómodo por un momento, ella se apresuró a explicar.

—Estoy estudiando, aunque no en la universidad. Quiero ser seiyuu —y se dio cuenta de que sonrió al decirlo, con verdadera alegría, porque de verdad le gustaba lo que intentaba hacer con su vida.

—Me alegro. Tienes una voz hermosa —comentó Mousse.

Ella lo observó, con una amplia sonrisa, recordando aquellas palabras que ya una vez le había dicho. Se dio cuenta de que eran sinceras, de que él realmente lo pensaba.

—He cambiado, Mousse —dijo de pronto—, o eso creo. No quiero que pienses que hay rencores entre nosotros. Me equivoqué aquella vez y me doy cuenta.

Él agachó la cabeza.

—Yo también me equivoqué —admitió—. Tú no querías llegar a eso, yo te provoqué. Espero que alguna vez puedas perdonarme.

Shampoo estiró la mano sobre la mesa para tocar los dedos de Mousse y el muchacho sintió una corriente eléctrica deslizándose por su brazo.

—No quise decir eso —explicó Shampoo—. Me equivoqué, sí, pero al tratarte de esa manera; tú solo hiciste lo correcto, lo entendí un tiempo después, pero ya no estabas para poder decírtelo. No me arrepiento de lo que hice, eso… en verdad quería hacerlo —admitió.

Él la miró.

—Volvería a hacerlo de nuevo —agregó Shampoo bajando un poco más la voz, con los labios temblando y los ojos brillantes.

Ambos se sostuvieron la mirada hasta ruborizarse, pero no la apartaron.

—Shampoo… —Mousse movió la mano para tocar sus dedos lentamente, envolviéndolos en los suyos.

—Mousse… —la voz de Shampoo se quebró, y horrorizada se dio cuenta de que no había logrado superarlo, de que lloraba en las noches porque lo amaba, lo había amado tanto y tan fieramente que cambió por completo al conocerlo y su ausencia la había dejado devastada.

Se mordió los labios al notar que una lágrima caía por su mejilla y movió la mano para secarla de inmediato, apartándose de Mousse, levantándose de la mesa.

—¿Estás bien, Shampoo? —preguntó él, preocupado, también poniéndose de pie.

—Solo… solo me iré a casa —respondió ella.

—¿Necesitas que te acompañe? —preguntó él, tan caballero como siempre.

—No es necesario, es muy cerca —dijo ella, tratando de componer una sonrisa, pero la siguiente frase de Mousse la dejó temblando.

—¿Puedo acompañarte? —insistió con firmeza.

.

.

Shampoo abrió la puerta del pequeño apartamento y dejó pasar a Mousse. Ambos se quitaron los zapatos y subieron el escalón que desembocaba en la sala-comedor. Shampoo se volteó hacia la cocina.

—¿Quieres un poco de té? Podría…

Se quedó en silencio y quieta, expectante, porque Mousse la detuvo, tirando de las cinta del delantal de su uniforme, que ella aún tenía puesto porque como el trabajo le quedaba tan cerca no llevaba ropa para cambiarse, siempre se sacaba el uniforme al llegar a casa.

—¿Mousse? —inquirió ella con el corazón latiendo tan fuerte que pensó que hasta él podría escucharlo.

—Siempre quise… —escuchó a Mousse tragar con fuerza detrás de ella— siempre quise poder quitarte el uniforme del instituto, lentamente.

Shampoo pestañeó. Mousse soltó las amarras del delantal, que cayó al piso.

—¿Puedo? —inquirió Mousse. Shampoo dio un respingo, conteniendo la respiración, con los labios temblorosos. Asintió, porque no se creía capaz de hablar.

Muy despacio, Mousse le bajó el cierre de la falda. Después, con gentileza, la hizo girar hasta que Shampoo quedara frente a él y le desprendió uno a uno los botones de la blusa, con exquisito cuidado, como si ella fuera de cristal y pudiera romperse al menor movimiento brusco. Mousse fue bajando, pasando por cada botón con dedos ágiles, ocultando el temblor de su emoción.

De pronto sintió una gota caer en su mano y levantó la cabeza para descubrir el rostro lleno de lágrimas de Shampoo.

—Shampoo… ¿qué sucede? —preguntó preocupado, secando las lágrimas con sus manos—. Me detendré si no quieres. No pienses que… me debes algo. ¡Por favor no pienses eso!

Ella negó con fuerza con la cabeza.

—No… por favor, continúa —levantó los brazos y le rodeó el cuello, escondiendo la cara en el hueco entre el cuello y su hombro—. Sigue… hasta el final.

Mousse metió las manos entre las capas de la blusa, apartando la tela y tocando la piel tibia y suave, pasando las yemas de los dedos con lentitud por su cuerpo.

—Mousse… —gimió ella, con el llanto atravesado en la garganta, apretándolo más.

Él le rodeó la cintura para abrazarla.

—¿Por qué lloras, mi hermosa Shampoo? —le preguntó con gentileza cerca del oído.

—Ya no… —Shampoo respiró un par de veces antes de hablar— ya no vuelvas a dejarme, Mousse. Por favor, no podría soportarlo —confesó, deshaciéndose en lágrimas.

El muchacho la apretó contra su cuerpo, conmovido, dolido, sintiéndose un monstruo por haberla lastimado de aquella forma debido a su cobardía. Apretó los dientes.

—Nunca —respondió—. Te lo prometo, Shampoo.

—Te amo —susurró ella, tan bajo que Mousse creyó que lo había imaginado.

—Shampoo… ¿te casarías conmigo? —preguntó él de repente.

Ella se apartó para mirarlo a los ojos sin entender.

—¿Qué? ¿Otra vez piensas que…?

—Shhh… —le dijo poniéndole un dedo suavemente sobre los labios—. Yo también he cambiado, Shampoo, me he dado cuenta de muchas cosas. Ahora eres toda una adulta, yo también, y podemos hacer lo que nos venga en gana sin que pase nada. Si te pido matrimonio no es por obligación, o porque crea que es mi deber. ¿Acaso crees que en todo este tiempo he podido olvidarte, Shampoo?

Ella pestañeó y más lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas.

—Mousse…

—Te pido que te cases conmigo porque es lo que quiero… lo que siempre quise —confesó Mousse—. Te amo desde que eras mi alumna, una chiquilla que quería seducirme.

—Aunque no lo logré —comentó Shampoo bajando la mirada.

—Lo hiciste. Me sentí un depravado por desearte —replicó Mousse—, y me saqué aquel cuento de protegerte porque quería tenerte conmigo, ¡deseaba tanto hacerte el amor!, pero era un delito, y quería tener todo el derecho sobre ti, todo el derecho a tocarte, por eso te pedí matrimonio. Hiciste bien en rechazarme, o me habría aprovechado, hubiera hecho todo aquello solo para estar contigo y ahora serías una mujer infeliz, atada a este profesor pervertido y criminal —Mousse se sonrió con tristeza.

—No, tú…

—Estoy orgulloso de que estés persiguiendo tus sueños ahora, que hagas lo que más deseas —dijo él—. Eres una mujer libre para decidir. ¿Deseas estar conmigo por el resto de tu vida? Juro que te amaré hasta con la última fibra de mi ser y haré todo por hacerte la mujer más feliz de Japón y China.

La miró expectante y Shampoo le sostuvo la mirada, hasta que al final le quitó las gafas para poder mirar sus profundos ojos azules que tanto había extrañado.

Luego lanzó las gafas lejos, y Mousse protestó.

—No se romperán, hay tatami —dijo Shampoo—. Siempre había querido hacer eso —agregó sonriendo—, te conseguiremos lentes de contacto.

—Pero… —dijo él indeciso.

Luego Shampoo le soltó la coleta y dejó que su cabello oscuro, largo y suave le cayera por la espalda.

—Eso quise hacerlo desde el día que te conocí —le confesó traviesa, ya sin lágrimas en los ojos.

—Shampoo, aún no me has dicho…

—¡Sí! Acepto, ¡acepto! —le habló en chino—. Ahora, tócame. Tócame, Mousse.

Le echó los brazos al cuello y lo besó profundamente, y él la tocó, mientras Shampoo le hundía los dedos en el cabello, deleitándose con su textura y su suavidad.

La depositó en el piso con calma y se separó un momento de sus labios para seguir besándola en la mandíbula y el mentón, el cuello, la clavícula y el escote, separando poco a poco la blusa para exponer su sostén. Luego siguió el camino por su cuerpo, llegando a la cintura, tirando de la falda, que cedió de inmediato porque el cierre ya estaba abierto. Tiró y la sacó, dejando a la vista las bragas que lo hicieron sonreír, alegre de sentir de nuevo aquel deseo estallando en su cuerpo, una sensación que solo Shampoo podía provocarle.

Ella tiró de él para tenerlo más cerca, y cuando Mousse volvió a ponerse sobre ella para besarla, Shampoo tironeó del cinturón para quitarle los pantalones, y cuando lo tuvo suelto, empezó a desabrocharle la camisa desesperada, queriendo tocarlo. Mousse se apartó de nuevo y se quitó la camisa y los pantalones, que volaron lejos junto con los anteojos.

Shampoo lo recibió de nuevo entre sus brazos, tocándolo y palpando sorprendida los músculos de su torso y de su espalda, porque nunca se había dado cuenta de cómo era su cuerpo realmente con aquellos trajes que usaba. Gimió de placer recorriendo cada músculo del abdomen, sintiéndose triunfadora al saber que aquel hombre era suyo, sería suyo para siempre. Levantó las caderas intentando quitarse la ropa interior, y Mousse fue en su ayuda, bajándosela de a poco, con lentitud y reverencia, como hacía todo.

Ella lo miró y se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que él ya estaba completamente desnudo. Shampoo se volteó para que él le desabrochara el sostén y la liberara de aquella última prenda que los separaba.

Al quedar de nuevo frente a él, se perdió en sus ojos, sintiéndose nerviosa y expectante, como si fuera a ser su primera vez.

Mousse la tendió de nuevo sobre le tatami y se puso encima, besándola lentamente mientras ella lo abrazaba y le recorría la espalda con las manos, subiendo y bajando en cada ondulación de sus músculos. De pronto Shampoo sintió la mano de Mousse avanzando hacia el lugar donde más deseaba que la tocara, y abrió las piernas para recibirlo, como aquella vez, mucho mejor que aquella vez, porque no había nada prohibido u oculto ahora, y podían amarse como deseaban.

Él la tocó y Shampoo vibró por completo.

—Oh, Mousse…

—Shampoo…

Ella elevó las caderas, queriendo que la tocara más profundamente.

—Mousse…

—Shampoo… debo…

—Sí, sí, por favor —musitó ella, cerrando los ojos y apretándolo con más fuerza contra ella.

Entonces Mousse se acomodó y entró en ella, en un solo movimiento, lento, firme, abrumador con cada segundo que pasaba. El muchacho contenía la respiración para no jadear y estallar como un adolescente, mientras Shampoo también se cuidaba de no gritar para expresar el desconcierto y el placer, la terrorífica sensación de que aquello era algo único, que no había vivido antes, que recién descubría a pesar de que ya no era inocente.

Y Mousse se movió, y Shampoo con él, en un compás que juntos sabían cómo llevar, besándose, tocándose, amándose de nuevo. Mientras él estaba sobre ella, y Shampoo lo recibía feliz, en un último resquicio de consciencia, supo por qué decían que el sexo era mucho mejor entre dos personas que se amaban.

Lo rodeó con las piernas y se dejó llevar, gritando su nombre hasta el final, al mismo tiempo que Mousse repetía una y otra vez «Shampoo, mi amor» mientras la llevaba hasta el éxtasis.

Cansados y sudorosos, se quedaron enredados en un abrazo sobre el tatami.

—Yo… lo siento —habló Mousse en voz muy baja, como para no romper la magia de aquel momento.

—¿Por qué? —quiso saber Shampoo, preocupada de haber hecho algo mal.

—Tendría que haber sido… —Mousse apartó el rostro sonrojado— un poco mejor. Me temo que fui como un adolescente atolondrado.

Ella le sonrió.

—Descuida, tendrás muchas oportunidades para resarcirte —le respondió con coquetería, estirándose como una gata sobre el tatami, desnuda y feliz.

Mousse la recorrió con una lenta mirada.

—¿Realmente serás mi esposa? —susurró.

—Te llamaré «profesor Wèi-Fā» si quieres —bromeó Shampoo con sensualidad, poniendo un brazo detrás de la cabeza para mirarlo mejor.

—No es necesario —Mousse se inclinó sobre ella y le habló encima de sus labios—, pero yo sí quiero llamarte «señora Wèi-Fā».

Y la besó.

.

.

FIN

.

.

Nota de autora: ¡Oh, cuánto drama! Aunque no tiene taaaaaanto lemon como los anteriores, sí está cargado de muchos más sentimientos, siempre disfruto de escribir de esta pareja, Mousse me cae cada vez mejor c: Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

Agradezco especialmente a: **Ivarodsan, Caro-azuul, Haruri Saotome, Dee-Dee Zednem, Maat Sejmet, Rosiii, Akai27, Saritanimelove**. Me esforzaré con el de mañana, porque le toca a Ranma y Akane :D

Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	191. Corazón encubierto

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **Corazón encubierto**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

Era de noche y Ranma Saotome corría a toda velocidad bajo la lluvia, de vez en cuando volteaba la cabeza para saber si aún lo seguían. Su cabello trenzado flameaba en el aire, agitado mientras él saltaba muros, trepaba a los techos de las casas, andando sigiloso moviéndose entre las sombras, escapando. Se apretaba la herida en el costado, todavía pensando quién le había tendido la trampa, quién había hecho correr el rumor de que él era el policía encubierto, cómo los hombres de Kuno se habían enterado. Más aún, por qué habían creído a pie juntillas un rumor como aquel, atacándolo de inmediato, quien había dado la información debía ser alguien de fiar para que le creyeran sin chistar.

Ranma saltó a la calle, pisando un charco. Después de algunos minutos la lluvia había amainado, convirtiéndose solo en una llovizna molesta y persistente. Su cabello y su ropa estaban completamente empapados, los mechones húmedos se le pegaban a la frente y se le metían frente a los ojos, dificultándole la visión. Se detuvo un momento, tocándose el costado y mirándose la mano, que encontró manchada de sangre.

—Maldición —murmuró y continuó corriendo, pensando a toda velocidad.

No podía volver con Kuno y hacerle creer que todo era una mentira, ahora todos ya estarían sobre aviso y nadie le creería. Tampoco podía volver con su contacto en la policía, era peligroso descubrir a toda la organización y a sus otros compañeros encubiertos. Debía alejarse lo más posible de la zona que manejaba Tatewaki, esconderse un par de días quizá, y luego, si tenía suerte, poder encontrar al soplón que había puesto en peligro más de dos años de laboriosa operación secreta.

Era descabellado, pero ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? De lo contrario debería abandonar Tokio, quizá incluso Japón, pues Kuno era un poderoso narcotraficante, que estaba hermanado con los yakuzas de otras zonas de Japón, y ahora redoblarían las medidas de seguridad pues alguien se había colado. Era probable que continuaran buscándolo durante algún tiempo, para acabar con él, pero antes de matarlo, claro, lo torturarían para que dijera el nombre de todos los demás implicados. Si alguien se había infiltrado en la familia de Kuno, podían haber otros dentro de las más altas esferas yakuzas; daba lo mismo que Ranma en realidad no supiera nombres, y apenas tuviera conocimiento de las ciudades donde estaban trabajando sus compañeros, lo azotarían, le arrancarían las uñas para que confesara y luego lo matarían lentamente.

—¡Maldición! —volvió a repetir.

Dio un salto para trepar al techo de una casa y corrió, saltando luego de techo en techo, alejándose de las calles más concurridas, dirigiéndose a los barrios más residenciales, donde a esa hora y con esa lluvia, no había casi nadie por las calles. Se preguntó por un momento adónde podría ir. No al pequeño departamento donde vivía, un lugar que la fuerza le había entregado como parte de su actuación de criminal de los barrios bajos. Tampoco a su verdadero departamento, pues un amigo se lo cuidaba ya que él supuestamente se había ido al extranjero.

No tenía amigos a los que recurrir, y tampoco se le ocurriría exponerlos. Solo le quedaba resguardarse como mejor pudiera esa noche, dormitar un poco quizá en un parque o a las afueras de algún edificio, cubrirse con cartones o periódicos para protegerse del agua, y que nadie viera su rostro. Lo importante era que los secuaces de Kuno no pudieran localizarlo esa noche.

Saltó de nuevo hacia la calle, protegiéndose en las sombras de un muro, con la respiración agitada después de tanto correr. Miró en todas direcciones. Al parecer había logrado perderlos y ya no lo seguían. Tragó saliva varias veces y al final abandonó el refugio del muro. Caminó siempre pegado a la pared, a paso rápido, escapando.

Al dar la vuelta en una esquina se detuvo un momento, apoyándose en la pared hasta quedarse sentado y volvió a estudiar la herida que tenía en el costado izquierdo, de la que cada vez salía mayor cantidad de sangre. Se la palpó, haciendo una mueca, notando que no era grave, pero dolía como el demonio.

—Rayos… maldito Sasuke —murmuró recordando al tipo feo y bajo, uno de los principales hombres de Kuno, el que le había dado la puñalada—. Cuando te encuentre, desgraciado… —prometió, pero no terminó la frase.

Se quedó quieto y en silencio, agazapado, porque por el rabillo del ojo había visto a una mujer con un paraguas avanzar por la vereda hacia él. Esperaba que pasara rápido, que lo creyera un borracho y se asustara por su aspecto, huyendo de él.

Pero Akane Tendo no huyó a ninguna parte. Venía andando tranquilamente luego de visitar a sus sobrinos y cenar en la casa de su hermana mayor, tarareaba apenas una canción de moda, con el paraguas en una mano y un recipiente con lo que había sobrado de la comida, que con tanta gentileza su hermana le había dado.

Algunos metros antes vio el bulto al pie del muro al final de su calle, casi en la puerta de entrada a su apartamento. Primero tuvo el miedo natural por encontrar a un desconocido de aquella forma, luego se acercó curiosa, si era algún malhechor le patearía el trasero con alguno de los movimientos de artes marciales que había aprendido, por algo gastaba tanto en esas clases semanales, que le sirvieran contra un agresor alguna vez, ¿no? Aquello era una frase igual a la que Nabiki, su otra hermana, le había dicho hacía muy poco.

Akane dio un paso hacia adelante y se aclaró la voz.

—Eh… ¿señor?... ¿se encuentra bien? —preguntó dudosa.

Ranma, temeroso, solo quería que ella se alejara, así que gruñó, como si fuera un perro, o un hombre demente.

Akane dio un respingo. Pero el efecto fue el contrario, se acercó más.

—Señor… ¿necesita que llame a alguien? ¿Se encuentra…? —y lo tocó en un costado, que era el costado herido.

Ranma lanzó un grito, y al retirar de prisa la mano, Akane se dio cuenta de que estaba llena de sangre.

—¡Kami-sama! —Akane soltó el paraguas y se acercó más—. ¿Me escucha? Señor, deje que lo ayude. ¿Quiere que llame a la policía?, ¿acaso lo asaltaron? Este era un barrio tan tranquilo…

—Vete… déjame —pidió Ranma desesperado.

Se miraron a los ojos un momento, y Akane decidida lo tomó por un brazo y lo ayudó a incorporarse.

—¡Tonterías! No puedo dejarte —replicó.

—No lo hagas…

Ranma se dio cuenta de que estaba cansado, pues no podía luchar contra aquella chiquilla que con tan buena intención ya lo estaba arrastrando hasta la puerta que quedaba a solo un paso. Ella tenía demasiada fuerza, con una mano, de la que le colgaba una bolsa, abría la puerta de la casa, y con la otra, que había pasado por debajo del brazo de él, lo sostenía.

—Vas… a arrepentirte —murmuró bajo Ranma.

—Nunca me arrepentiré de ayudar a alguien —dijo ella decidida.

Y entraron en la casa.

El paraguas quedó olvidado en medio de la calle.

.

.

El apartamento era pequeño, pero acogedor. Ranma echó una mirada alrededor, observando la sala con una mesita, la cocina que vislumbraba a través de una puerta en un costado y un par de otras puertas a la derecha. Estaban en un tercer piso, y solo veía una ventana en la sala, nada demasiado peligroso, podía protegerla en un instante si querían dispararles por allí. Aunque nadie les dispararía, había perdido a los hombres de Kuno varias calles atrás, ¿cierto?

Ella se quitó los zapatos en la entrada y él al imitó, todavía con un brazo sobre sus hombros. El ambiente era agradable, cálido para su cuerpo calado por el agua de la lluvia. También percibió una agradable fragancia, que creyó que era una especie de ambientador de la casa, pero después se dio cuenta de que era el perfume de esa mujer, porque cuando ella lo dejó en la sala y se dirigió a la cocina, la fragancia se perdió.

—Estás herido, ¿qué te sucedió? —preguntó ella apareciendo ante él nuevamente.

Ranma, sentado en el piso de la sala, la observó, tenía un cuerpo agradable y bonito, un cabello largo y negro y grandes ojos café que parecían atravesarlo cada vez que lo miraban con tanta curiosidad.

—Yo… tuve… un incidente —respondió él sin dar detalles.

—¿Te robaron? —quiso saber Akane—. Hay que llamar a la policía.

—¡No!... —Ranma casi se levantó, pero luego volvió a relajar la postura—. No… no tiene caso, esos tipos ya se fueron hace rato. Y… no consiguieron sacarme nada —agregó con una extraña mirada.

—Mi cuñado es médico, podría llevarte para que te atienda —dijo ella solícita.

—No es necesario… en realidad —dijo levantándose—, debería irme.

—Quédate donde estás —dijo Akane en tono autoritario y él obedeció. De nuevo se miraron a los ojos, y Ranma se preguntó si ella se había dado cuenta de que él no era una víctima precisamente. Akane se acercó a él, mientras Ranma la miraba, ella le puso una mano en el hombro y lo empujó con suavidad, para que volviera a sentarse. Apartó la mirada—. Te curaré yo misma —dijo.

Abrió una de las puertas que estaban a la derecha de la entrada, y Ranma vio que era el cuarto de baño. Se escucharon ruidos, como si estuviera revolviendo algunos cajones, y al final salió, con algunos materiales en las manos.

—¿Te resististe? ¿Por eso te hirieron? —preguntó Akane sentándose sobre sus talones junto a él, para atenderlo.

—Algo así —respondió él evasivo.

Ella adelantó las manos para ayudarlo a quitarse la chaqueta, pero Ranma la detuvo y se la sacó él mismo, temeroso de que ella viera el revólver, con rapidez se quitó también los dos cuchillos que guardaba en sus respectivas fundas a un lado del cinturón, y los envolvió en la chaqueta para que Akane no los viera.

Akane le miró la herida en el costado, que le había dejado una gran mancha roja en la camisa.

—¿Podrías? —le pidió.

Y Ranma se desabotonó la camisa despacio, sacándosela con lentitud, sobre todo del lado de la herida, quedando con el torso descubierto.

Akane lo observó un largo momento, dejando que sus ojos se deslizaran por los abultados músculos de la espalda y por el cabello trenzado y todavía húmedo que le caía allí. Miró los músculos del pecho, los brazos muy bien trabajados, fuertes y poderosos. Pero también prestó atención a algunas cicatrices que tenía sobre la espalda, y un par en el abdomen.

Le hizo levantar un brazo y procedió a limpiar la herida con cuidado, usando mucho algodón y delicadeza, luego lo desinfectó y Ranma apretó los dientes en una mueca por el escozor. Ranma la miraba hacer mientras ella ponía una venda encima, prestando atención a su bonito rostro, sus labios pequeños y entreabiertos mientras estaba concentrada haciendo su tarea. Un mechón le caía constantemente sobre la cara mientras trabajaba y Ranma se vio tentado a ayudarla, estirando la mano para pasárselo por detrás de la oreja.

Como si hubiera podido leer sus intenciones, Akane de pronto lo miró y mientras lo hacía se acomodó el mechón detrás de la oreja.

—Espero que no te duela demasiado —comentó sin dejar de mirarlo con atención.

—Para nada —dijo él, también observándola atentamente.

—Me llamo Akane, por cierto. Akane Tendo —le sonrió a modo de saludo.

Él no pudo apartar los ojos de su bonita sonrisa.

—Eh… soy Ranma… —dijo sin pensar, perdido en la belleza del rostro de aquella mujer tan cerca de él. Luego se dio cuenta de su error, pues no tendría que haberle dicho su verdadero nombre.

Ella se quedó esperando, pero después de unos segundos comprendió que él no le diría su apellido.

—Ranma —repitió Akane, acercó la mano a la herida, comprobando que la venda había quedado bien puesta.

Pasó los dedos por el parche y luego acarició con sutileza los músculos y una vieja cicatriz que estaba cerca de esa.

—Ranma… ¿te hieren muy seguido? —preguntó Akane levantando la cabeza para mirarlo.

Ella iba a pasar los dedos de nuevo por la vieja cicatriz, pero Ranma detuvo su mano envolviéndola con la suya.

—No, no muy seguido —dijo en tono bajo.

Akane se pasó la lengua por los labios y se dio cuenta de que estaban resecos. La forma en que la miraba aquel hombre la ponía nerviosa, pero al mismo tiempo, era como si no pudiera escaparse, su ojos azules, de un tono extraño y poco frecuente, la tenían hechizada.

—Akane… debo irme —dijo él.

—¿Sí? —preguntó ella, pero ninguno de los dos se movió.

—No debería estar aquí… puede ser peligroso.

Se sostuvieron la mirada otro largo rato.

—¿Peligroso? —inquirió ella un poco más cerca.

—Sí, mucho —Ranma percibió la suave y pequeña mano en la suya. Y le dio la impresión de que ella era muy frágil, contradictoria, fuerte y frágil al mismo tiempo. Una mujer inusual, distintas a todas las que había conocido.

Él se acercó otro poco. Extrañado de aquel poder con que ella parecía seducirlo, sin hacer nada en realidad. ¿Sería la pérdida de sangre? ¿La adrenalina del peligro que aún corría por sus venas? ¿La extraña situación en la que estaban? Quizá la mezcla de todo eso, y de sentirse a la deriva, sin tener adónde ir o a quién recurrir, o los años que llevaba oculto, viviendo una vida fingida, que no era suya. No supo qué, pero solo quería besar a aquella mujer. Ardía en auténticos deseos de besarla.

Así que lo hizo, acercándose despacio, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, poniéndole la mano libre detrás de la nuca y tocando sus labios con lentitud, y dulzura; después con apremio, con fiereza y temor. Se acercó más y ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás, sin resistencia, poniéndole su otra pequeña mano en el pecho.

Sus labios fueron como un bálsamo, un pequeño oasis en esa noche terrible. Probó entreabrirle los labios y adentrar su lengua despacio, y para su alborozo ella no lo rechazó, gustosa lo acompañó en el beso, saliendo a su encuentro y enredando la lengua con él, profundizando el beso.

El beso de Akane revivía su corazón y lo alejaba de su pesadilla, llevándolo a un placentero mundo de sueños.

.

.

 _continuará_

.

.

Nota de autora: Fue muy difícil pensar la situación para escribir un lemon de Ranma y Akane, ¡es que ya los he puesto en tantas situaciones! Hermanos, universos alternos, Akane seduciendo a Ranma, Ranma y Akane escondidos teniendo relaciones, hasta ya había usado el recurso morboso de Ranma transformado en chica. Por otro lado, no quería el típico cliché de «se quedan solos en casa», «tienen que compartir el cuarto por x razón», «se corta la luz», «es una noche de tormenta», «están viendo una película de terror», «están casados y es el aniversario o cualquier fecha especial» y un largo etcétera. Muchas de esas cosas ya las usé, o simplemente son tan clichés que no me motivan a escribirlas, siempre hago solamente las cosas que realmente me entusiasme escribir, y más a esta altura de _El año de la felicidad_ , donde van casi 200 capítulos y he hecho de todo.

Así que me decidí por este UA, que tendré que desarrollar un poco más, no sé cuánto, quizá un capítulo o quizá más, lo veré, espero que me tengan paciencia y que de todas formas les guste la historia.

Por cierto, me preguntaron por lo de _seiyuu_ e _idol_ del capítulo de ayer. Seiyuu es el nombre que reciben los actores de doblaje en Japón, y es un trabajo mucho más respetado y prestigioso que en Latinoamérica. Por otro lado, idol se llama a las celebridades japonesas que son famosos básicamente por ser lindos (kawaii), y normalmente se dedican a la actuación y al canto, o también al modelaje.

Espero que no surjan dudas de la historia de hoy, pero si es así mañana se las respondo :)

Especiales agradecimientos a **Guest, Ivarodsan, Saritanimelove, Katia-mdno, Haruri Saotome, Caro-azuul, Akai27, Maat Sejmet, Femme X, Kaori**. Espero mañana poder responderles a cada uno.

Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	192. Corazón encubierto (parte 2)

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **Corazón encubierto**

 **(parte 2)**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

Pero aquel sueño no estaba destinado a durar mucho. Ranma sintió el momento exacto en que ella pareció recuperar la cordura, inhibirse un poco, retroceder apenas, aunque no abandonaba su boca. Luchaba contra sí misma, contra el deseo y la química evidente entre ellos, o el sensato camino que tomaría una señorita de su edad al encontrar a un hombre como él herido en plena calle.

Supo que aquello no era lo correcto o lo usual, supuso que ella no era esa clase de mujeres. Entonces, aunque le dolía en lo más profundo de su ser, y en la parte más masculina de toda su anatomía, Ranma se retiró, despacio, saboreando hasta el último segundo aquellos labios.

Akane inspiró con fuerza, se apartó un poco de él, con la mirada baja. Ranma también apartó su rostro, para que ella no se cohibiera con su mirada.

—Lo lamento —dijo él al final.

—No tienes que… disculparte —replicó Akane, todavía con las mejillas sonrojadas.

—No debí hacerlo —Ranma se reprochó a sí mismo—. Tengo que irme.

—Pero… no puedes irte así. Te encuentras herido —dijo ella.

—Es peligroso que me quede aquí —dijo Ranma mirándola a los ojos de nuevo intensamente, hasta que Akane apartó la mirada.

—¿Peligroso para ti?

—No, para ti. _Yo_ soy peligroso, Akane —respondió él.

—No creo que seas peligroso, no me das la impresión de ser un criminal —dijo ella, aunque no sabía por qué lo decía. ¿Quizá en sus ojos había visto sinceridad?

Ranma soltó una risita y se distendió.

—No sabes nada sobre mí —comentó.

—Podrías contarme, si quieres —ella le sonrió también.

El rostro de Ranma volvió a ponerse serio de golpe.

—No puedo —dijo despacio, con tristeza. Lo que más quería en el mundo era poder contarle sus problemas a alguien, decirle de todos los pesares que había pasado, de las cosas que había tenido que hacer, muchas que iban contra sus principios y su forma de ser; todo para poder continuar formando parte del grupo de Kuno, avanzando un poco más cada vez, ganándose su confianza para al final poder reunir las pruebas que lo inculparan, y que también llevaran a detener a otros peces gordos del narcotráfico en Japón. Al final todo se había roto, esa también era su desazón, pero no podía confiárselo a Akane, ni a nadie—. De verdad lo lamento —agregó después, mientras ella observaba cómo diferentes emociones iban surcando su rostro.

—Entiendo —dijo Akane y se levantó despacio, pero antes de que se alejara Ranma la retuvo tomándola del brazo, ella de inmediato buscó sus ojos, sorprendida.

—No creo que lo entiendas, Akane… Pero gracias, gracias por decirlo.

Se sostuvieron la mirada otro largo momento y Akane sintió ese cosquilleo por su cuerpo cuando miraba los ojos azules de aquel misterioso muchacho. Asintió, y se alejó hacia la cocina.

Ranma se puso la camisa despacio.

—Gracias por tus cuidados. Ya tengo que irme —comentó.

Akane volvía hacia la sala en ese momento y dejó un par de cuencos de plástico sobre la mesita baja que había en la sala.

—Por favor, come algo antes de irte —invitó Akane mientras se sentaba a la mesa y le hacía un gesto para que él se acercara—, no podría dejarte marchar en ese estado y además hambriento. Además, Kasumi nunca me lo perdonaría.

—¿Kasumi? —inquirió Ranma levantando una ceja, pero no se movió. Aún estaba de pie donde se había quedado.

—Es mi hermana mayor —explicó Akane—, ella me dio esta comida. No tienes nada que temer, es una excelente cocinera —Akane destapó los recientes y el aroma inundó la pequeña salita.

Ranma sintió que la boca se le llenaba de saliva, hacía siglos que no tenía una comida casera decente, y era mejor que pensara sus planes de huida con el estómago lleno, más aún después de haber perdido sangre. La oferta era casi tan tentadora como si Akane lo hubiera invitado a su cama, y Ranma se sonrió ante su pensamiento.

—¿Debo suponer que ella es la esposa del médico? —preguntó mientras se acercaba a la mesa y se sentaba enfrente de Akane, tomando los palillos.

—Sí —respondió Akane sintiéndose demasiado obvia y sin gracia.

—¿Es algo que hacen comúnmente? —preguntó Ranma sorbiendo los fideo mientras su paladar daba saltos de alegría ante aquel sabor tan delicioso. Probó varias verduras, que se metió a la boca una tras otra.

—¿El qué?

—Atender a cualquier desconocido que vean en la calle —explicó Ranma.

Akane frunció el ceño.

—Cuando es alguien que necesita ayuda, sí, intentamos hacer lo posible —respondió—. Y tú pareces necesitar mucha ayuda.

—¿Y si no fuera de fiar? ¿Qué tal si te ataco? —preguntó Ranma con la boca llena de comida, y algunos granos de arroz pegados a la comisura de los labios, dando el aspecto absolutamente opuesto a un hombre peligroso.

—Sé defenderme —dijo Akane con altivez—. Practico artes marciales —aunque era bastante novata aún, sabía algunos buenos movimientos.

Ranma tragó rápidamente y su rostro se iluminó como el de un niño, aquel contraste, entre la faceta que había conocido de él cuando recién entró a su casa, y ahora que habían podido charlar un poco, impactó aún más a Akane, que estaba todavía más convencida de que Ranma no podía ser un criminal o un hombre peligroso que le haría algo malo.

—¡Yo también! —replicó Ranma—. Practico artes marciales desde muy niño… bueno, lo hacía… antes —su voz se fue apagando y sus ojos se volvieron sombríos—. Hace años en realidad que… no he vuelto a entrenar.

—¿Por qué? Deberías retomarlo —dijo Akane para animarlo—. Yo no soy una experta —confesó, sin saber por qué, motivada por un tema en común del que podían charlar—, pero me gusta bastante, y me entusiasman las clases.

—Sí, tienes razón —dijo él en tono más reservado que antes.

—Me hubiera gustado haber entrenado desde niña como tú —siguió diciendo Akane—, siento que encontré mi vocación demasiado tarde.

—Entonces no lo abandones —dijo Ranma, con la cabeza gacha, concentrado en la comida, sin querer mirarla a la cara—, no hagas como yo.

—Estoy segura de que podrás continuar con las artes marciales en algún momento. Cuando soluciones tus problemas.

Ranma hizo una mueca irónica que quería ser una sonrisa.

—Dudo que pueda resolver mis problemas —replicó Ranma dejando los palillos encima del cuenco vacío.

Akane pestañeó observándolo, viendo cómo de pronto se había puesto muy triste.

—Muchas gracias por la comida —dijo Ranma—. Estaba delicioso.

De nuevo, Ranma se levantó para marcharse. Akane también se levantó, con un gesto desesperado.

—No sé lo que te ocurre, Ranma, pero ¿estás seguro de que no puedo ayudarte en nada? —preguntó, empuñando una mano en su pecho.

El muchacho la miró, deteniéndose en los detalles de su bonito rostro y cómo le caía los mechones a los lados de la cara. Sonrió.

—No, Akane, no puedes ayudarme —dijo—. De hecho, ni siquiera debería estar aquí, puedo ponerte en serios aprietos.

—¿Cómo? ¿Alguien te persigue? —quiso saber—. ¿Estás con los yakuzas? —su voz tembló.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —preguntó Ranma alarmado.

—Si pienso en «peligro» y «criminales» es lo primero que se me viene a la mente —respondió Akane encogiéndose de hombros—. Pero no me pareces un yakuza. Tampoco vi que tuvieras ningún tatuaje.

Ranma sonrió, muy a su pesar.

—No todos los yakuzas tienen tatuajes —dijo.

—Bueno, pero tú no lo eres, ¿cierto? No me equivoco en eso, Ranma.

Lo miró expectante, y él respondió con la verdad, con su verdad.

—No, no lo soy —dijo soltando el aire.

Akane pareció aliviada.

—Podría ser un ladrón, un asaltante —siguió Ranma.

—Entonces, ¿tus compañeros te traicionaron y se quedaron con todo el botín?

—Sí, ellos podrían haberme disparado —sugirió Ranma.

—Esa no es una herida de bala —sentenció Akane.

Cuando él al observó curioso, ella volvió a encogerse de hombros.

—No te imaginas los temas que se hablan en la mesa en la casa de Kasumi —comentó—, puedo distinguir cuando es una herida de arma blanca.

—En ese caso, ¿por qué tienes a un hombre apuñalado en tu casa? —quiso saber Ranma mirándola a los ojos.

—No te apuñalaron, de lo contrario no podrías andar tan contento paseándote por mi sala y comiéndote toda esta comida.

—¿Por qué pones tantas excusas? —quiso saber Ranma, sonriendo apenas.

Akane se sonrojó profundamente.

—No lo sé, quizá… solo me siento responsable, porque te encontré en mi puerta —dijo.

—¿Y así tratas a todos los hombres que vienen a tu puerta? —interrogó él.

Inmediatamente Akane recordó el beso, tan íntimo, tan profundo, que parecía haber ocurrido en otra era. Su sonrojo aumentó y apartó la vista.

Ranma comprendió que aquello se podía malinterpretar.

—Lo siento, no quise… no era eso lo que quería decir —se apresuró a disculparse—. Akane, de verdad no quise…

—Está bien —lo interrumpió ella—. Quizá te parezca una tonta, o una mujer díscola, y mi palabra no te bastará si piensas así. Pero no es verdad.

—Lo sé, por supuesto que tú no…

—No te ayudé esta noche porque quisiera nada contigo —siguió Akane en tono cortante, sin prestarle atención—. Solo me enseñaron a ser amable y a socorrer a la gente que necesitaba ayuda; hubiera hecho lo mismo por cualquiera.

—Sí, comprendo —dijo Ranma avergonzado, inclinando la cabeza.

—Aunque fueras un criminal, aunque fueras un auténtico yakuza, hubiera sido mi deber socorrerte —agregó Akane alzando el mentón—, pues estabas desprotegido y herido.

Ranma levantó la cabeza y la observó con los ojos agrandados de asombro.

—Akane, ¿tú, en verdad…?

—Te ayudé lo mejor que pude —replicó ella con los ojos serios, mirándolo directamente—. Cuidé tus heridas y te alimenté. Ahora te proporcionaré un lugar para dormir. Tengo un futón extra y puedes ponerlo aquí en la sala. Mañana temprano podrás irte y regresar a tu misteriosa vida, Ranma; pero te irás sabiendo que hay buenas personas en este mundo, y aunque no sea yo, alguien más podrá ayudarte y tus problemas se resolverán al fin. No hay nada tan terrible que no pueda ser arreglado.

El muchacho siguió mirándola, sorprendido y un poco avergonzado también, totalmente impactado por las palabras de aquella mujer.

Ella avanzó hasta abrir una puerta que estaba a un lado de la sala, a la que Ranma no le había prestado atención todavía. Pudo ver que se trataba de un dormitorio. Unos segundos después Akane regresó junto a él y le entregó un futón doblado.

Ella solo hizo un movimiento de cabeza a modo de saludo y se volteó, entrando de nuevo en su dormitorio.

—Gra… Muchas gracias, Akane —dijo Ranma con sinceridad.

Ella se detuvo un momento, de espaldas a él, cuando habló, Ranma pudo notar que su voz tenía el tono agradable y amable de antes.

—Buenas noches, Ranma.

Al cerrar la puerta, él pudo escuchar que pasaba la llave.

.

.

Akane se había dado un baño y estaba de pie ante la puerta del ofuro, envuelta en una toalla, con el cabello un poco húmedo después de haberse pasado el secador, la mano casi tocando el picaporte de la puerta, sopesando qué debía hacer.

Por un momento había olvidado completamente la presencia de Ranma. Sí recordó que él estaba allí cuando se dirigió a darse un baño, lo vio acostado en el piso de la sala y al parecer dormía. Akane incluso cerró con llave la puerta mientras se aseaba, pero no había sido lo bastante precavida, estaba tan acostumbrada a vivir sola y a pasearse por la casa en toalla que no se había llevado un pijama para vestirse en el baño. Ahora no podía atravesar toda la sala para ir hasta su cuarto en aquellas fachas, ¿o sí?

Akane se mordió un labio. No era por Ranma, en realidad, algo en él le inspiraba confianza, quizá era por aquella mirada de niño que le había visto cuando le hablaba sobre las artes marciales, pero no le parecía un hombre esencialmente malvado. Era ella la que se sentía cohibida por mostrarse así delante de un hombre, aunque ese hombre estuviera profundamente dormido y no pudiera verla.

Además, necesitaba ir a la cocina también. Nunca podría conciliar el sueño sin tener su vaso de agua al lado de la cama. Así que tenía que andar por toda la sala hasta la cocina, luego de nuevo atravesarla hasta llegar a su cuarto. ¿Podría hacerlo sin que él la descubriera así, envuelta en la toalla?

Akane tomó aire y decidida abrió la puerta. Ranma parecía profundamente dormido, pues estaba en la misma posición que antes.

Salió del baño y anduvo despacio y de puntillas hasta la cocina, donde encendió la luz.

Ranma entreabrió los ojos al escucharla andar por la sala. Sus sentidos siempre alerta no lo dejaron dormir con profundidad y apenas había podido cerrar los ojos para descansar antes de escucharla quitar la llave de su dormitorio y después salir, sigilosa, hasta el baño, donde estuvo un buen rato. Ahora, de nuevo se movía. Qué mujer tan inquieta.

El muchacho abrió los ojos y la descubrió de espaldas a él, ante el fregadero de la cocina. Estaba envuelta en una gruesa toalla que solo la cubría hasta un poco más arriba de la mitad del muslo, y sin querer Ranma recorrió el cuerpo de aquella chica, deteniéndose en la cintura estrecha, a pesar del grosor de la toalla, bajó los ojos mirando sus muslos que eran un deleite, bien formados, no delgados como palillos, como solían tenerlos las mujeres en esa época. ¿Quizá era a causa de practicar las artes marciales?

Sus piernas eran bonitas, sinuosas y apetecibles, se imaginó que lo rodeaban mientras él la apretaba contra sí en un abrazo de amantes. Movió la cabeza e intentó alejar esos pensamientos; recordó que, en los breves minutos que estuvo en una duermevela, había soñado con el beso que se dieron.

Cerró los ojos en seguida cuando notó que Akane se volteaba, y después escuchó que ella apagaba la luz de la cocina. Ranma se quedó quieto, fingiendo dormir; escuchó los pasos de ella andando por el suelo de madera. Después se detuvieron. Supuso que iría a verificar que él dormía y después se encerraría otra vez en su habitación, y era mejor que lo hiciera así, pues el recuerdo de aquel beso aún lo torturaba, y ahora el pensamiento de aquellas piernas, o el descubrir qué habría bajo esa toalla lo tendría produciendo material para películas de adultos en sueño durante varias semanas.

Al menos, se dijo para consolarse, aquello sería un agradable lugar al que escapar en sueños cuando viniera lo peor, cuando los hombres de Kuno lo encontraran, o desentrañaran toda la operación que habían montado para atraparlos.

Sí, las piernas de Akane serían el paraíso.

Siguió atento, escuchando, mientras los segundos pasaban. Pero Akane no volvía a andar, no entraba en su cuarto y daba llave a la puerta. ¿Qué estaría haciendo?

Ranma abrió los ojos despacio, con disimulo, para mirar por entre las pestañas, y descubrió a Akane de pie a unos pasos de él, observándolo, llevando un vaso de agua en una mano y con la otra sosteniendo la toalla alrededor de su cuerpo. Su blanca piel parecía brillar en contraste con la penumbra de la sala, su cabello estaba suelto, cayendo por delante de sus hombros, y se veía allí tan pequeña y frágil, que Ranma tuvo la tentación de tomarla en brazos y acunarla contra su pecho.

Era hermosa. Era una mujer absolutamente hermosa.

Ranma abrió los ojos por completo, se quedó quieto, mirándola. ¿Estaría ella ahí realmente o era otro de sus sueños?

—¿Akane? —susurró en la oscuridad.

Entonces supo que no era un sueño, porque ella dio un respingo y un poco del agua del vaso se derramó sobre el piso.

Ranma se incorporó hasta sentarse sobre el futón, descubriendo su torso desnudo.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ocurre? —siguió en voz baja, para no asustarla más.

—Lo siento —dijo ella retrocediendo un paso—. Pensé que dormías.

—No podía dormir.

—Yo… estaba… —Akane dudó.

—¿Sí?

Como ella no respondió, Ranma se levantó despacio, y Akane pudo ver que solo tenía puesto los bóxers y que además se había desecho la trenza para dormir y su cabello suelto caía por sus hombros.

Se sintió vulnerable mientras él avanzaba hacia ella, con lentitud. No podía dejar de pensar en él, en los misterios que ocultaba, en el beso que habían compartido, un beso que no había sido inocente, sino el preludio a algo más, un beso demasiado intenso para que su corazón se quedara tranquilo. Estaba tan desprotegida allí casi sin ropa ante él, más desnuda de lo que nunca había estado ante un hombre; y sin embargo ella se había acercado. Quería saber qué era lo que él tenía, qué coas en aquel hombre la llamaba de esa manera, para ayudarlo y hospedarlo en su casa sin saber ni siquiera su apellido. Qué extraño vínculo tenían, qué súbita química los había juntado.

Por eso se quedó observándolo cuando iba a su habitación, por eso dio un paso un poco más cerca para mirarlo dormir plácidamente, preguntándose qué tenía él que no había tenido nadie más para hacerla sentir así.

—Lo-Lo siento —murmuró ella.

—¿Estás bien?... Akane —susurró Ranma.

Estaba muy cerca, la tomó de los hombros y Akane no hizo nada para apartarse, solo podía observar sus ojos y su boca moviéndose al decir las palabras.

—Yo… Ranma…

Él también la miró, más acostumbrado a la penumbra, pudiendo ver más detalles que antes. Los ojos de ella se veían oscuros, sus pequeños labios se entreabrieron, casi temblando. La miró, detalló su boca con la mirada, se deslizó por la curva de su mejilla, alzándose hasta mirarla otra vez a los ojos.

—¿Qué es?... ¿Qué es lo que tienes, Akane? —preguntó en un susurro muy cerca de ella.

Era lo mismo que Akane se preguntaba y respiró agitada, con temor, como si fuera a ocurrir algo emocionante que no estaba en sus planes. Su pecho subió y bajó mientras las manos de Ranma se deslizaban lentamente por sus brazos, acariciándola, sin dejar de mirarla a los hombros.

—Ranma… —murmuró ella.

Él le quitó el vaso de las manos y lo dejó en la mesita de la sala. Al volver junto a ella la tomó en un beso desprevenido, sensual y lento, exigente, reclamando su boca, y ella, atónita al darse cuenta de cuánto deseaba repetir aquello, separó los labios para él dándole la bienvenida.

Alzó los brazos y le rodeó el cuello mientras Ranma la tomaba por la cintura, estrechándola contra él. La lengua de él la recorrió con suavidad, saboreándola en todos los rincones de su boca, incitando a la lengua de ella a una contienda. Asombrada por lo erótico que era aquello, Akane gimió, abrazándolo con más fuerza, atrayéndolo hacia ella, acercando sus caderas a las de él.

Ranma la alzó sin despegar su boca de la de ella, y Akane, al verse de pronto sin suelo donde apoyarse, se aferró todavía más a él, rodeándolo con las piernas para no caer, mareada de pronto, sin saber dónde estaba el suelo, sin tener noción del espacio.

Él pareció gruñir en el beso al notar su movimiento y, desde los glúteos donde la tenía agarrada, deslizó las manos por sus piernas, palpando la extrema suavidad de su piel. Akane lo encerró más entre las piernas al notar que él se movía; cerró los ojos con fuerza y los abrió al sentir que su espalda topaba con algo.

Se encontró acostada sobre el futón de Ranma y él encima de ella, colocado entre sus piernas, mirándola con intensidad, conteniéndose.

—Ranma… —musitó, nerviosa y excitada al mismo tiempo.

—Akane… no sé lo que ocurre entre nosotros, pero… —él se inclinó encima de ella, muy cerca de su boca— si no te toco siento que… me arrepentiré toda la vida.

Esas palabras la conmocionaron profundamente, Akane se quedó sin respiración.

—Pero no puedo forzarte —continuó él, en voz muy baja, casi rozando sus labios al hablar—. Nunca lo haría.

Se apartó un poco para mirarla a los ojos y Akane pudo leer la pregunta en su mirada.

—Yo… Ranma, tampoco sé qué sucede —respondió ella—, solo sé que… no me arrepentiré.

Despacio, con las mejillas coloreadas, se abrió la toalla, exponiéndole su cuerpo desnudo, de una forma descarada, que por eso mismo aumentó aún más sus sentidos exacerbados por los besos de Ranma.

Él la contempló maravillado, y de inmediato volvió a besarla, hundiéndole la lengua con fuerza, recorriéndola, usándola para entrar y salir de su boca, en una mímica excitante de otra cosa que quería hacerle con urgencia.

Akane gimió, abrazándolo. Mientras la besaba, Ranma terminó de apartar la toalla del todo y se acomodó sobre ella, para que Akane pudiera sentirlo en todo su cuerpo desnudo. Otra vez ella lo rodeó con las piernas, lanzando un pequeño gritito de deseo al sentir la dureza de él que ya estaba buscándola.

Él se separó de su boca y dejó un camino de besos encendidos en llamas que bajaban por su cuello y su escote, por el valle entre los senos, descendiendo hacia el vientre. Akane sintió las punzadas del deseo cada vez más fuertes en su vientre, muy dentro de ella, que clamaban por ser satisfechas cuanto antes; nunca había sentido algo tan fuerte y demoledor, un deseo tan intenso que llenaba toda su mente y era en lo único que podía pensar.

—Oh —murmuró, sorprendida al notar la lengua de Ranma entrando en su ombligo y chupándolo con apasionada ferocidad. Ella metió las manos en el pelo de él, tirando de los mechones, revolviéndolos a propósito, deleitándose en sentir su cabello entre sus dedos.

La boca de Ranma subió de nuevo por su cuerpo.

—Akane… Akane… —clamó desesperado.

Ella sintió que se apartaba un momento y al abrir los ojos completamente lo vio lanzar sus bóxers a un lado. Ahora estaba desnudo para ella, igual que ella para él. Akane tembló de anticipación, sintiendo que estaba completamente loca, ¿cómo estaba a punto de acostarse con un hombre que apenas conocía, del que no sabía nada? ¿Por qué? Tal vez porque durante la cena en la casa de Kasumi de nuevo sus hermanas le insistieron sobre su solitaria vida, sobre que no tenía novio, sobre que no podía quedarse sola para siempre. Tal vez sí había tenido un poco de envidia de Kasumi y su perfecto y bondadoso esposo que tanto la amaba, y de los hermosos niños que tenían; o de Nabiki y su novio atractivo y con dinero, tal vez ella también quería una aventura que contar, algo único, algo espectacular, algo con lo que poder pavonearse frente a los demás.

Ranma la tocó, tallando su figura mientras ella suspiraba de placer, y las manos de él llegaron a sus sensibles pechos, endurecidos de pasión y deseo.

No, no era nada de eso; no se trataba de presumirle a nadie, no se trataba de acabar con su solitaria vida. No. Simplemente quería hacerlo. Quería aquello con Ranma. Era tan fuerte lo que los unía, lo que había sentido al estar en la misma habitación con él, que sentía que le daba completo sentido a su vida, como si solo hubiera nacido para conocerlo y vivir eso con él, y si no lo hacía, si no se unía con su cuerpo, si no compartían esa noche, podría arrepentirse para siempre.

—Ah… Ranma…

Él se acercó, rozando su cuerpo, rozándola en el lugar más sensible, y Akane se preparó para sentir la agradable liberación cuando por fin la penetrara. Pero no lo hizo, sintió las manos de Ranma en su cintura, atrayéndola hacia él. Akane se dejó hacer, abrazándolo por el cuello de nuevo y envolviendo las piernas en torno a su cadera.

De pronto, sintió que Ranma la levantaba y abrió los ojos sorprendida. Lo descubrió sentado encima del futón, y ella estaba sobre él, rodeándolo con las caderas. Lo miró a los ojos y se perdió en su profundidad. Él le acarició las caderas con las manos.

—Ranma… —Akane pasó saliva, nerviosa y expectante mirando sus ojos— no quiero que pienses que yo… hago esto con todos los hombres que…

Él la hizo callar con un beso suave.

—Lo sé. Te creo.

Le apretó las caderas, clavándole los dedos y la movió, llenándola por fin completamente con su masculinidad. Akane gimió y se apretó contra él, con tantos movimientos agolpándose en su corazón y su cuerpo que pensó que estallaría, o moriría allí mismo sin poder sacarlos.

—Ranma… ¡Ranma! —se movió un poco, atravesada por exquisitas sensaciones que no tenía cómo nombrar.

Ranma dejó sus caderas y movió las manos hasta encontrar de nuevo los pechos y deleitar con los pulgares a las puntitas que sobresalían.

—¡Ah!...

Akane se sofocó, sorprendida por tanto placer, y de nuevo movió la cadera, con lentitud, tanteando el terreno. Ranma lanzó un gruñido y ella se movió un poco más rápido y un poco más profundo. Lo abrazó, tocándole los músculos de la espalda, marcando el ritmo con sus caderas, nunca pensó que podría ser así de sublime, de sensual y erótico.

Lanzando grititos continuó moviéndose, cada vez más rápido, justo de la forma que le daba sensaciones más placenteras, pegando su cuerpo al de él, sintiendo que el sudor comenzaba a mojar su piel.

Desinhibida, a punto de estallar, echó la cabeza y el torso hacia atrás buscando mayor placer, dándole una privilegiada vista a su amante, que no tardó en llevar sus labios hasta los pechos de ella y saciarse lamiendo, chupando, mordiendo.

—… ¡Ah!...

Akane no podía parar, y no quería, luchaba por alcanzar el mayor clímax del que tendría recuerdo nunca. Se movió un poco más rápido, pensando que no lo soportaría mucho tiempo. Entonces sintió la boca de Ranma, que subía desde sus pechos, y sin previo aviso él le pasó la lengua lentamente por el cuello, saboreándola como si fuera una paleta, percibiendo el sabor salado de su sudor mezclado con el fuerte y perfumado gusto del jabón que ella había usado en la ducha.

Akane tembló, olvidándose por un momento de las sensaciones que experimentaba mientras él la hacía suya, porque aquella lengua la siguió lamiendo con lentitud, para después ascender y terminar metiéndose en su oreja, despacio, pasando la punta por cada recoveco, en una forma tan erótica que creyó que perdería el sentido.

Ella se aflojó, respirando entrecortadamente, y Ranma aprovechó aquello para tenderla de nuevo de espaldas y entrar en ella una vez más, con fuerza y pasión, estremeciéndola y haciéndola gritar su nombre, una y otra vez, en cada salvaje embestida.

—… ¡Ranma!... ¡Ran… ma!

Akane se sacudió, abrazándolo y clavándole las uñas en la espalda cuando sintió una oleada de placer fulminante recorrerla desde su vientre hacia todos los rincones de su cuerpo. Respiró agitada varias veces y Ranma la besó de nuevo, para acallar su propio gruñido animal de placer.

La estrechó contra él, atemorizado de que algo le pasara, de que pudieran quitársela. Giró y la mitad de su cuerpo se salió del futón, pero no le importó, de espaldas en el piso, la abrazó, y ella se relajó encima de él, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

—Ranma… —murmuró feliz, maravillada de tantas sensaciones.

—Akane…

Por un momento, Ranma se relajó, gozando de aquella piel húmeda de amor junto a la suya, sin pensar en el mañana.

.

.

 _continuará_

 _._

 _._

Nota de autora: Según creo, solo le queda un capítulo más a esta historia; veremos, aunque es lo más seguro.

Sinceramente, estoy nerviosa, porque esperan tanto de mí con este capítulo que solo ruego que queden satisfechos jeje. Ojalá lo logre.

 **Dee-Dee Zednem** : Sí, me gustan los finales felices :) Gracias a vos por leer. Besos.

 **Melany B** : Hola otra vez :D Uno igual tiende a caer un poco en los clichés, estamos rodeado de eso, pero espero haberlo hecho bien. ¿Qué te pareció? Besos.

 **Ivarodsan** : Claro que no, es más, solo por ser Akane tiene derecho a toquetear mientras cura XD. Te mando besos.

 **Guest** : Pues sí :D ¿Qué tal me quedó?, espero no haberte defraudado. Besos para vos.

 **Haruri Saotome** : Es que para mí ellos siempre se encontrarían y se amarían, sin importar las circunstancias, están destinados a estar juntos, y eso es algo que me gusta explorar en mis historias. Besos.

 **Adriana** : No sé, ¿tanto? Jaja. Muchas gracias, me halagás. Es muy feo cuando un fic que a uno le gusta mucho tarda en actualizar o ya nunca más lo terminan, a mí me ha tocado vivirlo. Muchas veces es porque el autor simplemente se apuró para publicar y pierde motivación en su propia historia, ya no le gusta y la abandona; otras veces es porque cosas de la vida diaria quitan tiempo que uno puede dedicar a escribir y no se puede actualizar. Los motivos son de cada quién; yo creo que si uno no está seguro de poder actualizar y terminar una historia es mejor borrarla (esto lo hice una vez). En este caso yo me estoy ejercitando para escribir cada día como una profesional, por eso es un reto para mí e intento cumplirlo a toda costa. Te agradezco mucho por leerme y te mando muchos besos.

 **Azulmitla** : Muchas gracias. Quería ir variando en los lemon, tomando clichés, pero desarrollándolos de otras maneras y no las esperadas. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. Besos.

 **Saritanimelove** : Me encantan Ranma y Akane, así que nunca voy a separarlos :D Te mando besos.

 **Caro-azuul** : Esta no será una historia muy larga lamentablemente u.u pero espero que igual la disfrutes. Besos para vos.

 **Akai27** : Como tenía que haber lemon tuve que apurar un poquito la cuestión XD, me gustaría saber qué opinas de este resultado final. Siempre trato de variar porque si no me aburro jaja, y si no puedo escribirlo con pasión de mi parte, ¿qué sentimientos pueden traspasarse al lector? Te mando besos.

 **Femme X** : Pues ese en particular no tiene continuación, pero te puedo adelantar que en una próxima saga que estoy preparando voy a emparejar a Kasumi con Taro nuevamente, y espero que te guste. Besos para vos.

Muchas gracias a todos por leer. Por favor, cuéntenme sus impresiones con este capítulo.

Por otro lado, les cuento que ya se abrió la nueva convocatoria para que dejen sus temas para el soundtrack de _El año de la felicidad,_ solo tienen que ir al facebook de **Fantasy Fiction Estudios**. ¿Qué canciones o música elegirían, por ejemplo, para estos capítulos llenos de erotismo? Déjenme saberlo :D

Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	193. Corazón encubierto (parte 3)

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **Corazón encubierto**

 **(parte 3)**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

Akane Tendo abrió los ojos despacio y descubrió que había dormido en un futón en el piso de su sala. Por un momento no entendió lo que ocurría, hasta que de golpe volvieron todos los recuerdos de la noche anterior, de todo lo que había hecho con aquel hombre misterioso llamado Ranma. Se cubrió más con las mantas mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban ante aquellos recuerdos que todavía estaban tan vívidos en su piel, en sus músculos cansados, en la casi insoportable sensibilidad en sus pechos y el espacio entre sus piernas.

Sin quererlo pensó en los besos que habían compartido, en cómo sus cuerpos se unieron, completamente desinhibidos, como si el mundo fuera a acabarse mañana. Como si al día siguiente ya no fueran a verse.

Akane se incorporó despacio, tapando su desnudez las mantas. Todo estaba silencioso, las cortinas echadas, era de día pero la luz aún no lograba atravesar la estancia.

Incluso antes de hablar ya sabía que estaba sola, algo dentro de ella se lo decía.

—¿Ranma? —preguntó a media voz.

No hubo respuesta. Akane se quedó quieta, sin saber qué sentir. No lo conocía, no había aprendido a quererlo, necesitarlo y extrañarlo, apenas se habían visto durante algunas horas, pero era tan fuerte, tan apabullante lo que habían compartido, que estaba completamente abrumada.

—Ranma…

De pronto pensó si aquel sería su nombre real. No sabía nada de él, excepto a qué sabían sus besos, cómo era el aroma de su piel, la textura de su cabello, el tono de su voz cuando estaban…

—Basta, Akane —se dijo.

Fue a levantarse y notó un par de manchas de sangre en el futón, con la forma de pequeñas gotas; debía ser de la herida de Ranma, seguramente durante la noche le había vuelto a sangrar. Akane sintió de nuevo las mejillas ardiendo ante tantos recuerdos y pasó la mano por las manchas ya secas. ¿Estaría bien él? ¿Iría con un médico a revisarse?... ¿Continuaría vivo?...

Asombrada por su propio pensamiento, se dio de suaves cachetadas en ambas mejillas para despabilarse.

—¡Tonta Akane! Tonta… ¿Qué cosas piensas?... Oh, ¡Kami-sama! ¿Qué hora es?

Se levantó de golpe y desnuda como estaba corrió a la cocina a mirar el reloj. ¡Se le había hecho muy tarde! Tenía que llamar al jardín de infantes y dar una buena excusa por su retraso. Aunque prefería no ver a nadie, no salir, quedarse allí, consumiendo los últimos momentos de aquella intensa noche que había compartido con un desconocido.

Desnuda en medio de la sala, se abrazó a sí misma, observando el futon revuelto. Ella no era así, nunca había hecho algo como aquello, debería sentirse avergonzada, incluso sorprendida consigo misma por actuar así, pero no le ocurría nada de eso. La avergonzaba revivir las escenas de la noche anterior, sí, pero no por lo que significaban sino porque estaba muy dispuesta a repetirlas, a dejarse llevar por aquella pasión que la desbordaba, a beber incansable de los labios de Ranma. ¿Acaso era una pervertida? ¿Una cualquiera?

Negó con la cabeza despacio. Nunca había hecho algo como eso antes y dudaba que alguna vez volviera hacerlo; la diferencia en sus actos era por Ranma. Solo por él y a él se había entregado, únicamente al mirarlo a él había sentido algo como eso. Entre sus brazos parecía el mejor lugar del mundo, y donde era correcto que ella estuviera.

Recordó vagamente cuando, en algún momento de la madrugada, exhaustos de compartir el amor, sudados y todavía entrelazados, ella comenzó a dormirse y se recostó en su pecho, murmurando de vez en cuando su nombre, y cómo Ranma, con una infinita dulzura, la besó en la frente y la abrazó. Luego de eso ya no recordaba nada. ¿En qué momento él se habría dio y la habría dejado?

—Ranma…

Con pasos lentos fue hasta el cuarto de baño para lavarse la cara, y al mirarse en el espejo encontró allí una pequeña nota. Su corazón dio un salto alegre mientras tomaba el papel con dedos temblorosos. Era una hoja de la libreta que tenía en la cocina para anotar la lista del mandado, y estaba escrita en una caligrafía bastante mala, le costó un poco descifrar los kanjis; además había un par de borrones.

Pero pudo leerlo al final. Decía:

 _Akane:_

 _Muchas gracias por todo._

 _Ranma._

Luego, más abajo, en una esquina, como si se hubiera decidido a escribirlo a último momento, había agregado:

 _Lo siento._

Akane repasó la nota varias veces, como si pudiera encontrar un significado oculto en ella, pero no lo había, las palabras eran claras y precisas.

Era algo de una noche, ¿qué más podía esperar? Era obvio que él no le iba a jurar amor eterno o pedirle matrimonio, ella no lo quería tampoco, ¡apenas se conocían! Tampoco iba a despertar entre sus brazos con besos tiernos, lo sabía, Ranma era un hombre diferente a los demás, peligroso, él mismo lo había dicho, y se habían conocido en circunstancias tan extrañas que lo normal no sería lo que caracterizara su relación.

¿Relación? ¿Cuál relación?

Con el papel en una mano, Akane se observó en el reflejo del espejo. Sus labios estaban un poco hinchados, y tenían el color de las cerezas, sus ojos límpidos y brillantes la observaron desde el otro lado. Tenía el cabello revuelto y las mejillas sonrojadas; también descubrió que tenía pequeñas marcas rojas en el cuello y en el escote, y al bajar la vista para observarse descubrió que también había algunas en torno a sus pechos.

Levantó de nuevo la vista para mirarse en el espejo.

—No hay ninguna relación —se dijo a sí misma, como para que le quedara claro.

Suspiró y salió del cuarto, era mejor darse un baño de tina, largo, caliente, perfumado, que la ayudara a sentirse mejor. Estaba extraña, se sentía vacía y sola, pero al mismo tiempo victoriosa y llena de adrenalina porque había pasado una apasionada noche con un hombre desconocido. Sabía que había mujeres que hacían eso todo el tiempo, pero ella nunca antes lo había hecho y las sensaciones, las consecuencias del día después eran demasiado intensas y extrañas para poder ponerlas en palabras. Pero ella era fuerte, podría sobreponerse a Ranma.

Fue al ofuro y lo llenó con agua caliente dándose el gusto además de usar un aromático jabón de burbujas. Fue a buscar una toalla limpia y recordó la noche anterior, estando sobre el futón, debajo de Ranma, abriendo la toalla y exponiéndose para él. Recordó entonces el beso de Ranma, aquel beso tan sensual, su lengua recorriéndola y excitándola completamente.

Akane cerró los ojos con fuerza, y al cerrarlos descubrió que podía recordar con claridad la sensación de las manos de él sobre su cuerpo, su toque cálido y salvaje, preciso.

Se metió casi de un chapuzón en la tina y se sumergió durante algunos segundos, emergiendo después completamente mojada, con el largo cabello chorreando agua.

¿Qué le ocurría? Debía olvidar cuanto antes para poder continuar con su vida tranquila y sencilla, donde nada extraordinario ocurría, porque si por un instante pensaba que Ranma volvería a ella, a decirle que no podía olvidarla, que soñaba con su cuerpo, es porque era una completa idiota. Esas cosas solo pasaban en los doramas y ella ya no era una adolescente que creyera en cuentos de hadas.

Se quedó metida en la bañera con el agua hasta la barbilla, con los ojos empañados de pronto, pero debía ser por lo delicioso del agua, por el vapor del baño quizá, por cualquier cosa, debían ser gotas del agua que se le habían metido en los ojos; sí, eso debía ser.

No eran lágrimas. ¡Claro que no!

Cerró los ojos y apoyó la nuca en el borde de la tina. Luego llamaría al trabajo para decir que estaba enferma; le apetecía quedarse en casa, comer algo delicioso (que iba a comprar fuera, por supuesto) y quizá ver una película; descansar.

También le apetecía comer helado, mucho helado.

.

.

Akane Tendo pensó que estaba sobrellevando muy bien la ausencia de Ranma. Casi no pensaba en él y pocas noches soñaba con sus besos y su cuerpo haciéndole el amor; muy pocas noches despertaba sudorosa, extrañamente excitada, teniendo que morder la almohada después para lograr volver a dormirse.

Muy pocas veces había llorado, dos o tres, quizá cuatro, pero siempre era por algún otro motivo y al final pensaba en Ranma y lo sola que se sentía sin él, nunca había _llorado por él_.

Sí, lo estaba sobrellevando muy bien. Cuando se le ocurría pensar que solo se había tratado de sexo de una noche, con un hombre que ni conocía, y que en realidad no había nada que «sobrellevar» porque nunca habían sido pareja ni nada, solo un fantástico revolcón, daba puras excusas: es que ella era sensible, sentía las cosas diferente; es que nunca había hecho nada así y como era la primera vez le costaba acostumbrarse; es que la habían criado de otra manera y aquello la afectaba.

Se engañó a sí misma para no creer que su tristeza y su desánimo eran culpa de él, de Ranma. Tan ocupada estaba en su propia miseria, que nunca se le ocurrió pensar en _las consecuencias_ de aquella noche apasionada. No, por lo menos, hasta que quiso echarle la culpa de sus cambios de humor y su sensiblero lagrimear a la llegada de su período.

Recién en aquel momento se le ocurrió hacer fechas y notar que tenía un par de días de retraso.

En el primer segundo entró en pánico pues no estaba preparada para ser madre soltera y tener un hijo de un hombre al que ni conocía. Después, se dijo que cosas así podían pasar, que apenas unos días eran nada y que si bien cabía la posibilidad, era poco probable que sucediera después de una sola vez. O muchas veces, pero en una sola noche.

Respiró más calmada e intentó seguir con su vida normal. Iba por las mañanas a dar las clases al jardín de infantes, reía y jugaba con los niños, cantaba con ellos y los ayudaba a la hora de la comida; imaginaba, sin querer, cómo se vería un niño de ella y Ranma, cómo sería, qué palabras diría primero, qué nombre le pondrían.

Después sacudía la cabeza, sonreía como si nada pasara y seguía trabajando. A media tarde llegaba a su casa y preparaba lo que necesitara para las clases del día siguiente, se encargaba de repasar los detalles para la excursión, o para el día en que todos irían a nadar a la piscina municipal.

Normalmente cenaba en la casa de Kasumi, que la encontraba un poco más callada y melancólica que de costumbre, pero solo le sonreía para animarla, preguntándole si todo iba bien en su vida. Akane mentía diciendo que todo estaba igual que siempre, y luego veía a sus sobrinos jugar o pelearse y se preguntaba cómo recibiría su familia a un hijo suyo, un hijo sin padre, porque si realmente estaba esperando un hijo ¿cómo podría contactar a Ranma para que él lo supiera?

—¿Te encuentras bien, Akane? —intervino su cuñado, Tofú Ono, mientras todos venían a la mesa para cenar.

—Sí, bien.

—Se ve bastante cansada, ¿verdad, querido? —comentó Kasumi dejando los tazones con sopa de miso en la mesa.

—Quizá tengas deficiencia de vitaminas —dijo Tofú con semblante preocupado y profesional—. Podrías pasarte al consultorio para que te revise.

—Oh, no, no es necesario —Akane se enderezó nerviosa, y se levantó para ayudar a su hermana a llevar la comida a la mesa—. Solo es… un poco de cansancio, es todo.

—¿Algo nuevo que te haga cansar más de la cuenta, hermanita? —quiso saber Nabiki, su otra hermana, entrando a la sala en ese momento.

—¡Oh, Nabiki! Llegas justo a tiempo —la saludó Kasumi con una sonrisa.

—Lamento el retraso.

—Estoy bien, mi vida sigue tan aburrida como siempre —respondió Akane sin mirar a nadie a los ojos.

—Tal vez ese sea el problema, deberías tomarte unas vacaciones en algún lugar paradisíaco y conocer a alguien, para variar —le dijo Nabiki cerrándole un ojo con intención.

Akane solo rio por la broma, pero no dijo nada.

Esa noche se durmió acariciándose el vientre, siendo cada vez más consciente de que probablemente estaba embarazada, esperando un hijo de Ranma, y eso en cierto modo la hacía feliz, pues tendría un recuerdo vivo de él en todo momento. Hasta lo deseaba. Ese niño cambiaría su vida, y se dio cuenta de que eso quería, algo grandioso que cambiara su vida, ¿y qué mejor que una nueva vida que era fruto, sino del amor, al menos de una pasión mutua que había acercado a dos almas?

Se durmió con una sonrisa.

Cuatro días después, supo que no había embarazo. La mancha de sangre estaba en su ropa interior al ir al baño esa mañana, igual que muchos otros meses, y acompañada con los malestares de siempre. Se puso de un humor terrible, casi lloró al prepararse el desayuno que al final apenas pudo comer porque su estómago parecía estar dentro de una licuadora. Antes de salir de casa al trabajo ya había comenzado a dolerle la cabeza y lo único que quería era volver para acurrucarse entre las mantas durante una semana.

Ojerosa y pálida volvió esa tarde, deshecha de cansancio y malestares, sin ganas de hacer nada ni ver a nadie, pero también demasiado antojada de una deliciosa comida casera y un postre muy dulce rebosante de calorías, así que de todas formas fue, como era rutina, a la casa de Kasumi para que ella la alimentara.

Cuando Kasumi abrió la puerta casi se espanta de su aspecto, pues se había puesto cualquier ropa cómoda y ni siquiera se había peinado, solo había tomado el cabello enrollándolo alrededor de la cabeza con descuido.

—¿Estás bien, hermanita? —preguntó Kasumi preocupada.

—Sí, es solo… cosa de mujeres.

Kasumi abrió los ojos sorprendida, con pesar.

—Mi pobre niña —la consoló llevándola dentro y pasándole un brazo por los hombros—, prepararé algo con chocolate para el postre, ¿quieres?

Kasumi le sonrió y Akane le sonrió de vuelta, agradecida de todo su amor.

Se sentía vacía, dolida, deprimida por tantas emociones que tuvo que pasar en tan poco tiempo. Se sentó en la sala mientras Kasumi terminaba la comida y se puso a ver la televisión aburrida, sin tener ganas de hacer nada.

Entonces lo vio en los titulares del informativo de las siete de la tarde. La imagen pasó muy rápido y casi no pudo identificarlo, pero luego la repitieron más lentamente dando algunos detalles y Akane observó la pantalla de la televisión con los labios entreabiertos y el semblante pálido.

Decían que habían encontrado muerto a un hombre llamado Shinnosuke Kusao en un departamento en el distrito de Shinjuku, y que seguramente se trataba de un ajuste de cuentas entre yakuzas. No se habían encontrado elementos que indicaran cuál de los grupos de criminales era culpable de la muerte, pero la policía continuaba investigando.

La fotografía que acompañaba el resumen era un poco borrosa, como si hubiera sido tomada desde lejos y sin que la persona supiera que lo hacían. En ella se veía a un hombre joven, vestido de elegante traje, con expresivos ojos azules y una trenza que le caía sobre un hombro.

Shinnosuke Kusao decían. Pero Akane estaba segura de que el hombre de la imagen era Ranma.

.

.

 _continuará_

.

.

Notas de autora: No me odien, esto terminará bien, aunque ahora no parezca XD.

En la serie Shinnosuke no tiene apellido, pero aquí necesitaba uno así que le inventé el apellido tomando el de su seiyuu japonés. Por otra parte, no sé si se habrán dado cuenta, pero me di el gusto de que en este fic Tofú _sí_ fuera doctor en medicina, como muchas veces lo ponen en historias que siguen la trama del manga.

En Japón, como quizá sepan, el lugar para bañarse está separado del lugar donde está el inodoro, están en cuartos diferentes y hasta en lugares opuestos de la casa, y el ofuro es básicamente la tina. Les cuento para que no se enreden si ven que Akane sale del «baño» para después ir al «baño» XD.

Agradezco enormemente que les esté gustando esta historia, y tendrá un capítulo más para que el drama de este cause más impacto, aunque originalmente pensaba ponerlo todo en uno. Como siempre, aprecio todos sus comentarios, me motivan mucho a seguir en esta tarea que es muchas veces bastante cansadora, pero que de todas formas da mucha satisfacción :D

Gracias especiales a **Dee-Dee Zednem, Melany B, Azulmitla, Saritanimelove, Haruri Saotome, Ivarodsan, Caro-azuul, Akai27, Femme X.** Besos para todos ustedes.

Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	194. Corazón encubierto (parte 4)

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **Corazón encubierto**

 **(parte 4)**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

Poder fingir que todo estaba bien en la cena con su familia fue la prueba más dura que Akane Tendo había tenido que soportar en toda su vida. La noticia de la muerte de Ranma la había conmocionado, más aún al conocer su verdadero nombre, Shinnosuke Kusao, y conocer la verdad, era un yakuza, un criminal, o al menos estaba involucrado con ellos.

Ahora comprendía por qué él insistía en decir que era peligroso, por qué quería apartarse de ella, porque no le había dicho su apellido, ¡incluso había inventado un nombre! Le había mentido en todo, en absolutamente todo.

Akane recordó sus ojos brillantes, su sonrisa, la manera en la que la miraba o la tocaba. ¿También en eso había mentido? ¿Por qué se había acostado con ella? ¿Para satisfacerse solamente? Quizá sí sabía que le quedaba muy poco tiempo hasta que los yakuzas lo encontraran y lo asesinaran y solamente quería una última diversión. ¡Y ella había sido su juguete! La tonta y servicial Akane.

— _¿Siempre hacen eso? ¿Atender a cualquier desconocido que vean en la calle?_

Recordó sus palabras y pensó en lo tonta que había sido al confiar en él, al entregarse de aquella manera a un hombre que ni siquiera le había dicho su verdadero nombre. ¡Tonta! ¡Estúpida Akane!

Pero aunque lo pensara, por más que supiera que él seguramente era un criminal que la había usado, su corazón dolía, y no podía acostumbrarse a pensar que él había muerto.

Al llegar a su casa se metió en la cama y lloró, por Ranma o Shinnosuke, por la vida que había tenido que llevar escapando de la justicia, por ella y la terrible suerte que tenía de conocer al único hombre que le había encendido la sangre poco antes de que él muriera. Lloró incluso por el bebé que no había tenido, lo único que le podría quedar de aquella mágica noche, y que tampoco tuvo la suerte de atesorar. Lloró porque podría haber amado a Ranma con toda la fuerza de su corazón, y creyó que él podría haber llegado a amarla algún día, pero no estaba escrito que sucediera.

 _Lo siento,_ decía la nota de Ranma.

Lloró hasta quedarse dormida.

.

.

Con el pasar de los días fue haciéndose a la idea de nunca volver a ver a aquel hombre misterioso, al que siempre llamaba «Ranma» en su mente aunque su verdadero nombre fuera otro. Siempre pensaba en él, a veces con rabia por mentirle, otras veces con dulzura, recordando su sonrisa y sus manos tiernas al acariciarla. Tantas veces deseaba que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes; si él le hubiera explicado lo que ocurría tal vez ella podría haberlo ayudado de alguna manera, tal vez podría haberlo escondido en su casa hasta que lo que estuviese ocurriendo terminara. Los yakuzas no podrían saber de ella, seguramente, ¿verdad? O quizá sí, y por eso Ranma había decidido irse, y tan poco tiempo después lo asesinaron. Él había intentado protegerla con su actitud, había llegado a comprenderlo, pero saber eso no hacía que doliera menos.

Si tan solo hubiera podido conocerlo en otras circunstancias, tal vez ahora podrían estar juntos.

Con el tiempo aceptó que estaba enamorada, de un hombre que ya había muerto, pero que le había mostrado el amor más apasionado y exorbitante. Lo amaba, lo había amado, quizá desde el momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron por primera vez en la sala de su casa.

Lo amaba. Aquella sensación en su pecho la acompañaba día y noche, la convicción de aquel sentimiento la había transformado, aunque fuera tonto enamorarse de alguien a quien había visto brevemente. Muchas veces se preguntó si no era solamente un capricho, una fantasía suya, el enamorarse del chico malo que tan trágicamente había terminado, pero se decía que no, pues ella no había visto nada de malo en Ranma. Con ella se había comportado de la mejor manera, nunca fue rudo, incluso estuvo relajado y alegre por un pequeño instante, y jamás quiso forzarla a nada. Ella se había entregado como la adulta que era, consciente de sus actos.

Retomó sus clases de artes marciales, con más ánimo que antes, y empezó a ir más veces por semana. Lo hacía porque le encantaba, o así se repetía a cada momento al menos, aunque en el fondo de su mente creía que a través de las artes marciales podía acercarse un poco más al verdadero corazón de Ranma. Cabía la posibilidad que le hubiera mentido también en eso, pero se resistía a creerlo pues recordaba exactamente su rostro sonriente y alegre cuando se lo había dicho, sus ojos chispeantes como si hubiera recordado algo que lo hacía muy feliz.

Akane empezó a entrenar con más ahínco, y para ella era la mejor forma de recordar a Ranma, no Shinnosuke Kusao, _su_ Ranma, el hombre que ella había amado con pasión una noche, y que continuaba amando con un amor cada vez más estable y maduro.

Yakuza o no, Ranma, Shinnosuke o como se llamara, él le había dado absoluta felicidad, una felicidad que nunca antes había sentido y que dudaba que fuera a sentir de nuevo. Con el tiempo, esperaba, podría amar de nuevo, pero tenía la leve sospecha de que nunca podría querer como a él, no de aquella forma, no con esa fuerza.

.

.

Un par de meses después había mejorado notablemente, y su profesor le había comentado que tenía mucho talento, y con eso y su tenacidad para entrenar seguramente llegaría muy lejos. Akane se sintió complacida por eso, entusiasmada como si pudiera compartir con Ranma aquel logro.

Siempre pensaba en él de la mejor forma posible, pensando en los momentos más agradables de los pocos que habían compartido juntos, y lo extrañaba, lo extrañaba terriblemente, pero finalmente se había resignado a que no era su destino estar juntos.

Casi se había olvidado completamente de la conexión de Ranma con los yakuzas, hasta que un día en el jardín de infantes, Yuka, una de las maestras que era su compañera, le comentó algo extraño.

Estaban en la sala que usaban las maestras entre turnos arreglando los papeles para el día siguiente y terminando con los quehaceres antes de salir mientras compartían un café. Yuka había estado mirando por la ventana hacia la calle, con la taza entre las manos, concentrada. De pronto se volvió hacia Akane.

—Me pregunto si debería decir algo, Akane —comentó.

Akane levantó la vista.

—¿De qué hablas, Yuka?

—Es que no estoy muy segura… —la muchacha se volvió hacia ella—, pero creo que he visto a ese mismo hombre pasar por enfrente del jardín otras veces.

—Debe ser un vecino de la zona —replicó Akane sin darle importancia.

—No lo parece —insistió Yuka—, hay algo raro en él. ¿Tendría que contarle a la directora? Tal vez deberíamos llamar a la policía, ¿no te parece?, ¿qué tal si está husmeando para intentar algo con los niños o… Kami, no quiero ni pensarlo.

Asustada, Akane se acercó a la ventana para mirar, y Yuka le hizo espacio, levantando el visillo con disimulo.

—Mira, allí va… parece que va a cruzar hacia el otro lado —susurró Yuka, como si el hombre pudiera oírlas.

Akane miró, era un hombre de estatura mediana y cabello corto que llevaba teñido de un color rojo cobrizo. Usaba gafas de sol y una ropa normal, jeans, camiseta y una chaqueta encima. Parecía una persona común y corriente que pasaba por la calle, pero caminaba más lento de lo normal y un par de veces giró la cabeza mirando hacia el edificio del jardín, casi incluso pareció mirar hacia la ventana en la que estaban Yuka y Akane.

Ellas se echaron hacia atrás al mismo tiempo, escondiéndose.

—¿Qué piensas, Akane? —le preguntó su compañera.

—Yo… no sé —Akane tragó saliva y volvió a asomarse por la ventana muy despacio, pero el hombre había dado vuelta la esquina y ya no lo vio—. ¿Dices que ya lo has visto antes?

—Eso creo… ¡oh, Akane!, no estoy segura, parece una persona común y corriente, ¿no? Tal vez vi a otro hombre que se le parece y estoy haciendo un escándalo por nada.

—Sí, podría ser, aunque tienes razón en que parece un poco sospechoso. Creo que tenemos que mantenernos alerta y vigilando siempre, sobre todo cuando salimos con los niños por el barrio.

Yuka asintió aprobadoramente.

—Les contaré mis sospechas a las demás maestras para que nada las tome desprevenida —dijo.

—Sí. Y si vemos de nuevo a ese hombre merodeando hablaremos con la directora y tendremos que llamar a la policía —dijo Akane.

—Ah, vaya, nunca creí que algo así pudiera ocurrir, Akane. El mundo de hoy está lleno de peligros y sorpresas, ¿no crees?

Akane sí lo creía, pero no dijo nada.

.

.

Una semana después, Akane y Yuka continuaban alerta, pero no habían vuelto a ver al hombre, y charlando con las demás maestras que trabajaban en el jardín supieron que ellas tampoco, así que se olvidaron del tema tomándolo como una mera fantasía suya.

Ya había anochecido cuando Akane volvía a su casa al finalizar la celebración del festival de verano en el jardín de infantes. Los niños habían mostrado a sus padres una pequeña coreografía con canciones y bailes, los de un poco más de edad habían dicho poesías y representado algunos cuentos. Al final todos habían comido una cena a modo de picnic en el patio, disfrutando de la noche de verano.

Akane iba alegre, caminando a paso lento, pensando en la tina llena de agua caliente que la esperaba en casa, pues aunque hiciera calor le gustaba relajar los músculos en agua caliente y burbujas de jabón. Las calles cerca de su casa eran bastante solitarias, así que le llamó la atención escuchar pasos detrás de ella, cada vez más cerca, pero al voltear no vio a nadie.

Una extraña sensación la recorrió, un estremecimiento de pavor, aunque intentó disimularlo y siguió caminando, apretando un poco el paso.

Una cuadra más adelante, donde había un par menos de farolas en las calles y el camino estaba visiblemente más oscuro, volvió a escuchar los pasos detrás de ella. De nuevo sintió el frío del miedo recorriéndole la espalda y respiró varias veces antes de decirse que seguro no era nada. Esta vez, sin embargo, no se giró de golpe, sino que movió la cabeza casi con disimulo, como si solo mirara el paisaje a su alrededor.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio al hombre. Era el mismo, el de cabello corto y rojizo, que usaba gafas; estaba completamente segura.

Entonces, de pronto, pensó en los yakuzas.

Sus labios temblaron. ¿Qué otra cosa podía ser? ¿Qué persona común y corriente usaría gafas de sol en plena noche?, solamente un criminal que no quería que alguien reconociera su rostro. Yakuzas. ¿Sería por Ranma? ¿Sabrían que ellos habían tenido contacto? ¿Creerían que ella sabía algo, o que tenía algo que Ranma le había dado?

Lo consideró por un momento, pero Ranma no le había dejado nada, ni siquiera escondido por ahí, había limpiado a fondo el apartamento muchas veces desde que él se había ido y no había encontrado nada. Ranma le había dejado solo aquella nota, que ella atesoraba, guardada en el cajón de su mesa de luz.

Yakuzas. Yakuzas. Yakuzas.

Akane apretó el paso y, en un instante de locura, echó a correr en dirección opuesta a la que quedaba su casa; y después corrió más fuerte cuando escuchó que ese hombre corría tras ella.

Tonta, mil veces tonta Akane por tener amoríos con un hombre peligroso. Tonta Akane por no tomar otra ruta para volver a casa, una más transitada, más cerca de los locales comerciales, más cerca de personas a las que pedir ayuda. Tonta, tonta, tonta.

Con una idea todavía más ridícula que todas las anteriores que había tenido, corrió metiéndose en un callejón, que estaba sumido en la oscuridad, pensando que con sus conocimientos de artes marciales al menos podría castigar un poco al malhechor y después escapar a su casa sin que él la siguiera y descubriera dónde quedaba. Ni por un momento se le ocurrió que los yakuzas podrían saber dónde estaba su casa si incluso sabían dónde trabajaba.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo y entró al callejón, ocultándose detrás de un contenedor de basura, con la respiración agitada, intentando no hacer ningún ruido.

El hombre llegó al callejón y vaciló, miró a un lado y al otro de la calle, y al final avanzó, adentrándose en la penumbra. Se movió con cuidado, avanzando paso a paso; cuando divisó el contenedor supuso que ella estaba escondida allí, así que se preparó para que lo quisiera tomar por sorpresa.

Lo que no imaginó aquel hombre era que Akane saldría dando un grito de guerra y lanzando una patada.

—¡Iiiiiiaaaa!

Akane dio una patada alta, giró con el impulso y luego dio otra con la otra pierna. El hombre ahogó una exclamación, trastabillando. Luego Akane lanzó un puñetazo mientras daba otro grito, mezcla de miedo y enojo. El puño golpeó la cara haciendo que los anteojos del sujeto se rompieran y cayeran al suelo.

El hombre cayó hacia atrás y Akane lo remató con otra patada, directo al pecho, que lo hizo deslizarse por el pavimento y quedar tendido de espaldas. Akane respiró agitada y temerosa, viendo al hombre dar algunos quejidos mientras continuaba de espaldas en el piso. Después corrió, intentando alejarse de allí lo más rápido posible, recién en ese momento se puso a considerar si ese hombre tenía una pistola o quizá un cuchillo.

Cruzó por el lado del hombre buscando la salida del callejón, lanzando un pequeño gritito cuando él la tomó por el tobillo haciéndola caer de bruces. Akane se revolvió queriendo escapar, usando los codos para impulsarse, pero el sujeto se le echó encima bloqueándola.

—No… ¡no!... —gritó Akane asustada.

El hombre la tomó de un hombro y la hizo girar poniéndola de espaldas, y ella se defendió dando una patada que buscaba el punto más sensible de la anatomía masculina, pero él se movió a tiempo y usó una de sus piernas para inmovilizar las de ella.

Akane se defendió entonces con los brazos, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y apretando los dientes, intentando protegerse de cualquier manera de lo que él quisiera hacerle. Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y forcejeó, moviendo el cuerpo para que él no pudiera tocarla.

—No… no, por favor… ¡No, por favor! ¡No! —rogó al borde de las lágrimas, desesperada.

—Quieta… ¡quédate quieta, Akane! ¡Maldición!... Soy yo… ¡Soy yo!

Ella detuvo los sollozos y abrió los ojos de par en par, asustada, con la respiración acelerada. Y ante ella vio un par de ojos azules que hasta ese momento no había podido olvidar; y que creía que nunca en su vida olvidaría.

—¡Ranma…!

.

.

 _continuará_

 _._

 _._

Nota de autora: Yo sé que no se enojarán si esto tiene un capítulo más mañana, con algunas escenas candentes para rematar, ¿o no? XD. Bueno, quiero creer que sí.

En este capítulo, según yo, no hay ningún dato extraño que explicar, pero si no entienden algo por supuesto me pueden preguntar.

 **Rosi** : Muchas gracias a vos por leer y comentar :D Me alegro de que te haya gustado, y yo creo en los finales felices así que sí se quedarán juntos. Saludos.

 **Caro-azuul** : Es verdad, Ranma había dejado a un amigo encargado de su apartamento real, pero no va por ahí la cosa; aunque mañana Ranma explicará todo c: Besos.

 **Saritanimelove** : Gracias, qué bueno que te haya gustado. Besos para vos.

 **Dee-Dee Zednem** : Sí, hubiera sido bastante cliché, pero además puse que no para dar un poco de impacto dramático (?). Besos para vos.

 **Femme X** : Hasta Noham, que testea mis capítulos, leía mordiéndose las uñas sin imaginarse qué iba a pasar; aunque me pregunto si fueron demasiadas vueltas de tuerca juntas XD. Besos.

 **Nancyricoleon** : No, al final no estaba embarazada, lo supo porque le llegó la menstruación. Te mando besos.

 **Haruri Saotome** : Perdón, no quería ser cruel T_T, solo poner un poco de drama, pero todo terminará muy bello, te lo prometo. Besos para vos.

 **Maat Sejmet** : Gracias :D Besos.

 **Ivarodsan** : De nada, supongo XD. Ranma está en las mejores manos conmigo, no te preocupes c: Besos para vos.

 **Akai27** : Mañana se explicará todo lo que sucedió con Ranma, y como decías fue un flechazo muy fuerte, al final Akane terminó completamente enamorada. Besos.

 **Renka Saotome** : Oh, por favor, no llores ;_; Muchas gracias, espero que te sigan gustando las anteriores, y también las historias que vienen :D Muchos saludos.

Gracias a todos por leer. Recuerden que ya está abierta la convocatoria para que propongan sus temas para el soundtrack de _El año de la felicidad._ ¿Qué música creen que le viene bien a estos capítulos? Por favor, vayan a **Fantasy Fiction Estudios** en facebook y cuéntenme :D

Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	195. Corazón encubierto (final)

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **Corazón encubierto**

 **(final)**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

Los labios de Akane temblaron mientras observaba a aquel hombre sobre ella, directo a sus ojos azules. O que creía ver azules, pues en la penumbra del callejón no estaba segura. De nada estaba segura, se quedó estática, con el corazón agitado, latiendo cada vez más rápido.

—Ran… Ranma… no…

—Sí, soy yo —dijo él aflojando un poco el agarre al darse cuenta de que ella ya no se movía.

—No… no puede ser…

Akane lo empujó para poder ponerse de pie, tomándolo por sorpresa, y se alejó unos pasos observándolo con ojos desorbitados.

—Akane…

—¡No! —lo interrumpió ella alzando una mano. Estaba loca, completamente loca, ¿lo estaba imaginando? ¿Su mente le jugaba una mala pasada? ¿O se trataba de un hombre parecido a Ranma solamente?—. ¡Estás…! ¡Tú estás muerto! Lo vi en la televisión… ¡Lo vi!

—No, Akane, soy yo realmente… soy Ranma —dijo él avanzando despacio hacia ella, como si fuera un animal atolondrado y herido que en cualquier momento iba a escapar.

—Tu nombre es Shinnosuke Kusao —dijo Akane con voz de ultratumba quedándose seria.

El hombre, en ese momento, se detuvo y soltó lentamente el aire.

—Mi verdadero nombre es Ranma —dijo—. Ranma Saotome.

Akane lo observó más sorprendida que antes, sin saber qué creer. ¿Por qué él volvía? ¿Por qué en la televisión había salido aquella horrible historia sobre su muerte? ¡Ella lo había llorado! Había sufrido por semanas intentando arrancarse aquel amor inútil del pecho y ahora él volvía como si nada.

—No puede ser… esto no está pasando —balbuceó Akane a punto de perder la cordura, se pasó la mano por el rostro y se dio cuenta de que tenía lágrimas en la cara y hasta mocos cayendo de su nariz. Se tanteó los bolsillos buscando un pañuelo.

Pero Ranma le alcanzó uno. Akane se quedó con los ojos clavados en su mano estirada con el pañuelo. Al final lo tomó y se limpió la nariz con fuerza.

—Puedo explicarlo todo —siguió Ranma.

—¡Eso espero! —le ladró ella, pero luego comprendió que no tenía derecho a reprocharle nada, ellos no eran nada, solo habían tenido una aventura de una noche y él no le debía explicaciones. Aún así, había ido a buscarla, había merodeado por su trabajo incluso para verla—. Yo… solo si quieres explicarlo —dijo después mirando hacia otro lado.

—Claro que quiero, hace días que estoy siguiéndote para intentar hablar contigo.

—¿Días?

—Pero este no es el mejor lugar —dijo Ranma mirando a un lado y al otro. Se acercó a la salida del callejón y volteó en ambas direcciones.

—Entonces… vamos a mi casa —sugirió Akane—. Mi apartamento está a dos cuadras.

—Bien, pero no vayamos juntos —replicó Ranma mirándola—. Ve tú primero, luego yo llegaré. Deja abierta la ventana de tu dormitorio.

—¿Qué? —Akane parpadeó sin entender.

—Solo hazlo —dijo él.

Le dio un beso ligero en los labios y la empujó con suavidad para que se pusiera a caminar. Akane sintió que sus labios quemaban y hormigueaban, se puso a andar como una autómata, llevándose los dedos a los labios, aturdida, cansada, un poco mareada por lo que había sucedido.

Entró en departamento casi tropezando con sus pies, quitándose los zapatos a toda prisa y corrió a su cuarto para abrir la ventana sin siquiera encender la luz primero. Se quedó allí de pie, esperando durante largos segundos, pero no pasó nada. Después de un momento se decidió a ir a la sala para dejar su bolso, y se sentó con las piernas dobladas en el suelo ante la mesita baja, como una niña buena.

Su corazón martilleaba y su mente se llenaba de dudas e incertidumbre, pero ella procuraba alejarlas, solo esperando la llegada de Ranma. Creyó que había pasado una verdadera eternidad aunque solo fueron diez minutos, entonces escuchó un ruido que venía de su dormitorio y corrió hacia allí, encendiendo la luz.

En ese momento, Ranma terminaba de entrar por la ventana.

—¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Podrías haberte roto el cuello! Está demasiado alto —exclamó ella.

—Estoy entrenado, no te preocupes. Soy un artista marcial, ¿recuerdas? —Ranma sonrió de costado mirándola.

—Recuerdo —dijo ella con seriedad.

Entonces pudo mirarlo con cuidado y a la luz por primera vez. Su rostro seguía siendo tan apuesto como siempre, los grandes ojos azules destacaban contra su piel blanca y su boca que sonreía seguía siendo de labios sensuales, llenos y varoniles. Entonces reparó en su cabello, ya sin la trenza, corto apenas rozando el cuello de su camiseta y teñido de un rojo oscuro casi cobrizo.

Akane se acercó sin pensarlo, levantando una mano para poder tocar los mechones rojos, que seguían siendo tan suaves como los recordaba.

—¿Qué te ocurrió? —murmuró—. ¿Qué le pasó a tu cabello? ¿Por qué…?

Sus ojos se encontraron y Akane sintió el magnetismo de siempre, que tanto extrañaba. No pudo dejar de mirarlo, y Ranma tampoco apartó la vista, encerrado en los ojos cafés de ella; se acercó un paso y le rodeó la cintura, entonces Akane le echó los brazos al cuello y se estrecharon en un abrazo. Unas pocas lágrimas volvieron a caer de los ojos de Akane y Ranma la apretó, hasta que ella dio un pequeño gemido de dolor y tuvo que apartarla.

—Lo siento, yo… Akane —sin encontrar las palabras, Ranma volvió a mirarla.

—¿Por qué te fuiste?... ¿Por qué…? —Akane tragó saliva—. ¿Fingiste tu muerte por… los yakuzas?

Sus labios temblaron, hasta sus pupilas parecieron estremecerse esperando la respuesta.

—Te explicaré todo —dijo Ranma con seriedad—, vamos a la sala.

Ranma se quitó la chaqueta y se sentaron uno frente al otro con las piernas dobladas, a un lado de la mesita.

—Antes que nada quisiera saber cuál es tu verdadero nombre —dijo Akane con valentía, preparada para cualquier cosa que tuviera que contarle. Lo amaba aunque él fuera un criminal, su corazón ya se lo había dicho.

—Ya te lo dije, mi nombre es Ranma Saotome.

—Pero dijeron Shinnosuke Kusao…

—Eso… eso fue un engaño —dijo Ranma agachando la cabeza, luego volvió a levantarla, con un brillo en la mirada—. Shinnosuke Kusao era mi nombre cuando estaba con los yakuzas, mi falsa identidad.

Akane cada vez entendía menos, solo pestañeó esperando las explicaciones.

—Soy… era, mejor dicho, policía encubierto —dijo Ranma por fin.

Akane se cubrió la boca con las manos ahogando una exclamación.

—Durante casi tres años trabajé de encubierto, haciéndome pasar por Shinnosuke Kusao, un criminal de los barrios bajos de Tokio que había estado en prisión por varios delitos —siguió diciendo Ranma—. Mi misión era lograr infiltrarme en una red de narcotráfico manejada por un clan de yakuzas muy importante de Tokio. No te explicaré los detalles de eso, podría ser peligroso para ti, incluso ahora que ya me salí, pero lo que debes saber es que lo que dijeron en las noticias es mentira, fue orquestado por el departamento de la policía para el que trabajaba, para protegerme.

—Entonces… ¿no hubo un asesinato? —inquirió Akane.

—Sí hubo un muerto —respondió Ranma con cierto pesar—, era un… una víctima de otro crimen menor que usamos para hacerlo pasar por mí y hacerles creer a los yakuzas que me había quitado la vida.

—Pero… pero —Akane no sabía por dónde empezar— ¿cómo es posible?, ¿no se darían cuenta de que el rostro no era el mismo? —preguntó, temerosa de saber la respuesta.

Ranma hizo una mueca, como si le resultara muy desagradable hablar de eso con ella.

—No porque… la bala le destrozó el rostro —respondió—. Se supone que se suicidó apuntándose el revólver en la boca.

Akane hizo un gesto de horror.

—Luego —se apresuró a agregar Ranma—, con ayuda de la policía, se hizo creer que la víctima fue identificada como Shinnosuke Kusao y se trasladó el cuerpo al departamento que yo usaba bajo ese nombre.

—Pero eso… ¡es horrible!

—Lo sé, es muy desagradable —Ranma miró el piso avergonzado—, pero fue un engaño que se montó para que yo me pudiera salir de la operación. Era eso o que realmente los yakuzas me encontraran y me mataran, o descubrieran con quién más trabajaba en ese caso.

—No entiendo, ¿qué ocurrió?

—Había un topo —respondió Ranma apretando los dientes con rabia—. Alguien dio el aviso al clan yakuza de que yo era policía, ellos fueron los que me atacaron y me hirieron la noche que…

Se miraron a los ojos nuevamente.

—La noche que nos conocimos —agregó Ranma.

—Y ahora… ¿se solucionó? —dijo Akane esperanzada—. ¿Estás a salvo?

Ranma se encogió de hombros.

—Eso creo —dijo—. Mi jefe hizo todo lo que pudo para sacarme del medio y ahora está preparando con absoluta cautela una trampa para que el topo caiga; las operaciones encubiertas ni siquiera están en los papeles oficiales, los casos se tratan solo de palabra, no hay archivos, para evitar que si algo sale mal muchos policías se vean involucrados y ya no puedan continuar trabajando. Por eso mismo, muy pocos saben lo que realmente se está haciendo, así que muy pocos sabían que yo me encargaba de este caso. El culpable caerá pronto, pero eso le tocará descubrirlo a mis compañeros de departamento, yo estoy fuera, incluso mis compañeros de la policía piensan que morí, que me suicidé para no dar ningún nombre que pusiera en peligro la operación. El único que sabe la verdad es mi jefe, y él me ayudó a cubrir todo.

El rostro de Ranma mostró la profunda consternación que sentía, Akane se dio cuenta de que aquella farsa que había tenido que montar no le gustaba nada, pero había tenido que hacerlo por su propia seguridad.

—Entonces, tu cabello… ¿es por lo mismo? —preguntó ella.

—Luego de operativo de mi supuesta muerte, estuve pasando más de un mes viviendo encerrado en el sótano de la casa de un sobrino de mi jefe, que vive en Saitama —explicó Ranma—. No vi la luz en todo ese tiempo, me alcanzaban la comida, ni siquiera iba al piso superior para usar el baño pues el sótano tenía uno instalado. Estaba encerrado.

—Pero era por tu seguridad, ¿cierto? —comentó Akane.

—Cierto —Ranma suspiró—. Era mejor que no me vieran en ninguna parte, aunque fuera lejos de Tokio. Después de como diez o doce semanas, por fin se pensó que era seguro que yo saliera para terminar con mi operativo de huida, pero era mejor que cambiara un poco mi aspecto por un tiempo, así que me corté el cabello y me lo teñí.

Ranma volvió a hacer una mueca y se frotó la nuca.

—Extraño mi trenza —confesó con una sonrisa triste—, pero era demasiado característica, sobre todo si iba a andar por Tokio.

—Yo creo que así te ves bien —dijo Akane rehuyendo un poco sus ojos.

—¿Sí?

—Bueno, eso es lo que me parece.

—¿Y cómo te gusta más? ¿Con la trenza o con el cabello rojo? —dijo él de pronto.

—¿Por qué me preguntas eso? —dijo Akane ruborizada.

—Bueno, pensaba si tal vez podría hacerlo algo permanente. Lo del cabello rojo, quiero decir —le sonrió—. Solo si a ti te gusta.

—¿Por qué iba a importar lo que a mí…? —Akane, aún más ruborizada, apartó la vista y tragó con fuerza.

—Akane…

—Ranma —ella lo miró a los ojos de nuevo—, si hicieron todo eso para ponerte a salvo y para que pudieras escaparte sin que descubrieran tu verdadera identidad… ¿por qué volviste? —preguntó. Su corazón martilleaba, con una mezcla de miedo, esperanza y emoción; estaba aturdida, casi sin aire.

Ranma dudó un momento, mordiéndose el labio. Sus ojos se volvieron más intensamente azules.

—Yo… debo irme de Japón, Akane —dijo al final—. El clan de yakuzas en el que me infiltré maneja todo el país, aunque me vaya a otra ciudad y trabaje de lo que sea, alguno de sus secuaces podría reconocerme y dar el aviso del fraude, y mis otros compañeros encubiertos estarían en peligro.

—Pero eso… ¡no puede ser! —exclamó Akane—. ¿Te obligan a dejar todo atrás? ¿A olvidarte de tu familia, tus amigos, toda tu vida? Es muy injusto —dijo ella con el rostro fruncido.

Ranma sonrió.

—En realidad, no tengo familia —dijo—, mis padres murieron hace mucho; y mis amigos son muy pocos, y ellos nunca supieron de qué trabajaba realmente así que al ver la noticia deben haber creído que fui un yakuza todo el tiempo. Para mi trabajo, es crucial no tener demasiados lazos con nadie, para poder realizar la tarea de la mejor manera.

—¿Entonces no extrañarás nada cuando te vayas? —dijo Akane en un susurro, con los ojos muy abiertos, su rostro pálido.

—Soy bastante solitario —dijo él, y volvió hacia ella sus ojos azules—. Solo extrañaré a una persona si me voy.

No dijo nada más y la miró intensamente, tanto que Akane sintió que invadía su corazón con aquellos ojos, como si pudiera leer allí sus verdaderos sentimientos. Nerviosa, no pudo sostenerle la mirada mucho tiempo, tartamudeando una excusa se levantó para ir a la cocina.

Pero Ranma la siguió hasta allí.

—Akane…

—Yo… Ranma, qué descortés, no te he ofrecido nada —balbuceó ella poniendo agua a calentar—. ¿Quieres un té?

Él se rascó la nuca pensativo.

—De acuerdo, si tú tomarás uno.

—Claro.

Akane acomodó las tazas encima de la mesada y puso las dos bolsitas de té dentro. Después se quedó quieta esperando que el agua hirviera.

Ranma se puso detrás de ella, tan cerca que de nuevo podría percibir su característica fragancia, que tanto había extrañado en todos los días sin verla.

—Akane…

—¿Por qué volviste? —lo interrumpió ella—. ¿Por qué viniste a buscarme?

Ranma se pegó más a ella, rodeándola, apoyando las manos a cada lado del fregadero, atrapándola. Akane sintió su masculina presencia detrás de ella, incluso, con los ojos asombrados, percibió la dureza en su cadera, que la oprimía, reclamándola.

—Ranma… —susurró.

—No podía olvidarte, Akane —respondió él en voz baja cerca de su oído—. No pude olvidarte ni siquiera un momento desde aquella noche. He pensado en ti cada día…

—Ran… ma… —Akane casi se ahoga con su propia saliva al sentir los suaves besos en su cuello y notar que su interior se derretía, respondiendo a aquellos tan expertos en hacerla enloquecer—. Ranma, no…

—¿Quieres que me detenga? —preguntó él en voz muy baja todavía, apenas despegando los labios de su cuello.

—Yo… Ranma…

Akane no podía pensar, sin pensarlo, su cadera se movía hacia atrás, buscando el alivio de Ranma, frotando su trasero en la cadera de él, que le respondía embistiéndola con lenta sensualidad.

—Akane… no pude olvidarte —susurró Ranma.

—Yo… tampoco, Ranma —dijo ella en un sollozo, echándose hacia atrás para descansar en su pecho.

Ranma la envolvió con sus brazos, acariciándola despacio hasta llegar a sus pechos y abarcarlos con la mano. Apretó los dientes para no dejar escapar un gruñido, le quemaban las manos, la entrepierna, el cuerpo entero; aquella mujer era extraordinaria, cada faceta suya lo volvía un poco más loco.

Con una mano acarició un pecho mientras Akane lanzaba cortos gemidos de placer, mientras con la otra, bajaba, buscando el lugar sensible entre las piernas de ella. Al sentir, Akane se tensó pegándose más a él.

—Ah… ¡Ranma!

El silbato de la tetera sonó con fuerza, distrayéndolos, haciéndolos voltear la cabeza hacia ella.

—¿Qué? —Akane parpadeó sin comprender qué era ese sonido.

La tetera seguía sonando, silbando con estruendo. Akane se apartó y apagó el fuego.

—Tenemos que… —empezó a decir.

Pero Ranma la tomó de un brazo y la giró hacia él, presionándola de nuevo sobre la mesada, reclamando su boca en un beso incendiario. Ella le correspondió en seguida, separando los labios, poniendo su corazón en aquella unión. Lo abrazó por el cuello, atrayéndolo, mientras Ranma le rodeaba la cintura con febril premura. Sus lenguas se encontraron en la batalla de nuevo, felices de volver a sentirse y compartir aquel sabor conocido.

—Mmm… Ran… ma —dijo Akane sin aliento cuando se separaron.

—Me vuelves… me vuelves loco —susurró él desabrochándole los pantalones. Después se apartó y se los quitó a tirones.

Akane levantó una pierna y después la otra para que él se los sacara, y después ahogó un grito de sorpresa cuando Ranma le sacó las bragas de un manotazo, rompiéndolas por un lado.

—Ranma… —dijo ella, incrédula por su actitud.

Él se acercó para besarla de nuevo, saboreando sus labios, mordiéndolos, recorriéndolos con la punta de la lengua hasta enloquecerla. Mientras tanto, con dedos torpes por los terribles deseos de amarla, se abrió el cinturón y los pantalones, dejándolos caer.

Entonces levantó a Akane hasta sentarla encima de la mesada, ella sintió el frío del mármol contrastando con el calor abrasador de su piel y la recorrió un estremecimiento de placer.

Ranma se bajó también los bóxers y se colocó frente a ella, que separó las piernas para tenerlo más cerca, y allí, en la cocina, sin terminar de quitarse del todo la ropa, la penetró, hundiéndose en su aterciopelada y caliente intimidad con un gruñido salvaje que ni él mismo se conocía, pues nunca había experimentado eso.

Akane lo abrazó, recibiéndolo gustosa, acompasando las caderas al ritmo violento que él imponía, sacudiéndose de placer. Él empujó más y más fuerte, haciendo que Akane se deslizara sobre la mesada, Ranma apoyó una mano en el mármol para aferrarse, tirando las tazas, que cayeron al suelo y se hicieron añicos, pero ellos no les prestaron atención.

—¡Ah!... ¡Ah!... —Akane gemía descontrolada—. Kami-sama…

El sudor hacía que a Ranma se le pegara la camiseta a la espalda. De pronto Akane tembló, clavándole las uñas en los brazos y en la espalda; Ranma la besó en el cuello y después la mordió, salvaje, mientras se adueñaba de ella una última vez, quedando laxo y agitado.

Akane intentó controlar su respiración que se había disparado. Se quedaron abrazados un momento mientras trataban de volver sus mentes nubladas de pasión a la realidad. No querían separarse.

—Akane… —el susurro de él fue dulce—. Me… me enloqueces… no puedo controlarme cuando estoy contigo.

Ella se sonrojó, abrumada por tantos sentimientos.

—¿Por eso volviste? ¿Por qué querías… acostarte conmigo? —dolía aquella pregunta, pero tenía que hacerla, no podía aferrarse a esperanzas inútiles y vacías.

Él la estrechó con más fuerza.

—No lo sé… —admitió Ranma y los ojos de él se llenaron de lágrimas—. Solo sé que quiero estar contigo, que no puedo estar lejos de ti, que te he soñado cada noche, he pensado… en todo lo que hicimos. Solo sé que no puedo irme de Japón y dejarte atrás.

Akane parpadeó asombrada. Aún lo sentía dentro de ella, llenándola, igual que llenaba su mente y su corazón desde el día en que se había ido. ¿Quizá él sintiera algo parecido?

—Ranma… yo… —la confesión le costaba más que cualquier otra cosa que hubiera hecho—. Yo siento… siento muchas cosas por ti.

Él la apartó un poco para poder mirarla a los ojos.

—¿D-De… verdad? —le preguntó, con el rostro anhelante.

Akane solo asintió. Él volvió a estrecharla con fuerza contra su pecho acariciándole el pelo con una mano.

—Akane… mi Akane —susurró una y otra vez.

—Ranma…

—No tengo a nadie —dijo en un murmullo que provenía desde el fondo de su corazón—, nunca he tenido a nadie, ni nada; solo me he dedicado al trabajo, fingiendo ser alguien más. No tengo amigos, nunca he sentido algo así por una mujer… Yo solo… quiero estar contigo.

—Oh, Ranma —Akane apretó los labios para que el sollozo no escapara de su boca.

—¿Vendrías conmigo? —Ranma la miró de nuevo a los ojos—. ¿Te irías de Japón conmigo? Sé que es una locura, te pido demasiado, tendrías que abandonar todo y… pero no puedo estar sin ti; y estoy dispuesto a quedarme en Tokio si no quieres irte, puedo pasar desapercibido, puedo continuar con el pelo teñido, ¡puedo hacerme una cirugía! Lo que sea, viviré metido en un sótano, no me importa, solo para estar contigo.

Akane lo observó, con los ojos agrandados y los labios temblorosos.

—Pero, Ranma… ¡eso es demasiado peligroso! —protestó Akane.

—Por ti, lo haría —replicó él con firmeza, un gesto de confianza, una actitud ganadora. Sus ojos refulgieron.

—No puedo permitirlo… Iré contigo —dijo Akane atropelladamente.

—¿Sí? —Ranma sonrió emocionado.

—Sí.

—¿Dónde sea?

—¡Sí, Ranma! Donde sea —el corazón de Akane latía acelerado, estaba aterrada por esa decisión, pero no podía separarse de él, el único hombre al que había amado con aquella pasión y aquella profundidad.

—Pero… ¿estás segura? ¿Y tu hermana? ¿Y toda tu familia? ¿Tus amigos?

—Mis hermanas tienen su propia vida —respondió Akane sonriendo—. Kasumi tiene una familia propia, y Nabiki tiene un novio con el que seguro se casa pronto, y ella siempre me está diciendo que viaje y viva aventuras, así que creo que le agradará que le haga caso.

—Akane, ¿realmente estás…?

—¡Si me preguntas de nuevo si estoy segura juro que te golpearé, Ranma Saotome! —lo interrumpió ella con el ceño fruncido.

Él soltó una risa alegre, la tomó en brazos y la hizo girar por la estrecha cocina.

—No estoy segura, ¡claro que no estoy segura!, es una locura —dijo Akane con las mejillas arreboladas—, pero quiero hacerlo. Deseo hacerlo con todo mi corazón.

Ranma volvió a besarla profundamente. Cuando se separó de ella le susurró:

—¿Crees que podrás arreglarlo todo en una semana?

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Ranma! —Akane protestó.

Él la miró con cara de niño bueno.

—Eso sería lo mejor para mí —se excusó—. Sé que es poco tiempo, pero no puedo estar en Tokio ahora por más de unos pocos días. Mientras tanto, no puedo salir a la calle, tendrás que alojarme aquí —dijo con inocencia.

—¿Ah, sí? —Akane lo observó con una ceja levantada.

Volvieron a mirarse y sus ojos se suavizaron, compartiendo el sentimiento de emoción e incertidumbre por el mañana.

—Te prometo… que no será para siempre. Algún día volveremos a Japón —le dijo él con dulzura, acariciándole la mejilla.

Akane asintió. De nuevo, Ranma la levantó y la obligó a envolverlo con las piernas mientras avanzaba.

—¿Q-Qué… qué haces, Ranma? —preguntó Akane sintiendo un estremecimiento en toda la espina dorsal.

Él se detuvo un momento, lo suficiente para terminar de deshacerse de los pantalones ayudándose con los pies, primero un apierna y luego la otra. Después siguió andando hasta entrar en el dormitorio.

—¿Qué crees? —le dijo—. Quiero saber cómo se siente una cama contigo —le respondió, haciendo que Akane temblara con anticipación.

Ranma cerró la puerta a su espalda.

.

.

FIN

.

.

Nota de autora: Aún estoy pensando si hago un pequeño epílogo contando qué pasó después o qué hicieron y adónde fueron. Mañana se enterarán de lo que decidí, supongo XD. Espero que les haya gustado cómo termina; la historia apuntaba más al romance y al lemon, por eso la parte policial solo estuvo en la narración de Ranma y no en escenas de acción directa.

 **Dee-Dee Zednem** : Esa es la gracia, hacer como Sherezade, dejarlo en la mejor parte para que al otro día quieran leer lo que sigue jajaja. Besos para vos.

 **Saritanimelove** : Muchas gracias :D En realidad escribo lo que me gustaría leer, supongo que de ahí saco el material XD. Te mando besos, gracias por leerme.

 **Adriana** : Bueno, cada autor es un mundo y cada uno tiene sus razones para escribir o dejar de escribir; yo, como soy también lectora (antes más que ahora), puedo entender y ponerme de los dos lados. Sobre el amor, pues, no creas, sí se puede encontrar en el lugar menos pensado, yo lo encontré aquí en esta página, sin imaginármelo nunca, y ya llevo unos años de matrimonio. Pero es cierto que por eso justamente nos gustan las historias, las series y las películas, y las disfrutamos con el corazón acelerado pensando qué va a ocurrir después. Besos para vos.

 **Renka Saotome** : Qué emoción que te emociones XD, de verdad, poder hacer que los lectores se entusiasmen con lo que uno crea es una sensación indescriptible. El pelo de Ranma rojo podés imaginártelo como un rojo oscuro, más bien de tono cobrizo, rojizo, como queda el pelo de los japoneses cuando se lo tiñen de esos colores :) Besos.

 **Femme X:** Esos capítulos son unos de los que más me gustan también, el del señor Yamato ocupa un lugar en mi corazón :') Jejeje. Espero que el de hoy también te haya gustado, y te hayas sorprendido aunque sea un poquito. Te mando besos.

 **Haruri Saotome** : Ya se explicó todo en este capítulo, ¿qué te pareció? Besos para vos.

 **Maat Sejmet** : Muchas gracias. Pues sí, volvió, porque es Ranma Saotome y siempre logra lo que se propone jajaja. Besos.

 **LP Luna Phantom** : Creía recordar tu nombre y me fui a mirar y sí, escribías un fic que yo seguía, con one-shots independientes. La verdad no lo recuerdo mucho, así que lo releeré cuando tenga oportunidad. Yo encantada de que te guste lo que escribo y te pases a leer cuando quieras. _Por amor_ es el favorito de varios y también me gusta mucho a mí. Te mando besos.

 **Sjofnj** : Muchas gracias, es un placer que te guste. Sí hay que esperar, pero al menos son solamente 24 horas, ¿no? jaja. Cariños para vos :D

 **Caro-azuul** : Al fin tu curiosidad quedó satisfecha jeje. ¿Qué te pareció el capítulo? :) Besos.

 **Melany B** : Creo que me salió bastante enredado todo XD, pero ya están las respuestas a todas las preguntas, y ha tenido un buen toque de suculencia, ¿no? ;) Te mando besos.

 **Ivarodsan** : ¿Cinco o más? XDDD. Besos para vos.

 **Akai27** : Sí, por eso mismo lo hice, como para recordar a Ranko y su cabello rojo XD. Los dos han sentido cosas muy fuertes, y está claro en el capítulo de hoy, que espero que te guste. Besos.

Gracias a todos por leer. Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	196. Corazón encubierto (epílogo)

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ranma dudó un instante torciendo la boca en un gesto infantil.

—Akane… ¿estás realmente segura? —le preguntó observándola por el espejo del baño.

Estaban los dos en el lavabo, él de pie detrás de ella, que le sostenía la mirada con decisión a través del reflejo.

—Sí, Ranma, hazlo de una vez.

—Pero… en realidad no es necesario —siguió diciendo él.

—Lo es para mí —replicó Akane—. Vamos a comenzar una nueva vida, ¿verdad? Entonces necesito un cambio radical en mí, igual que el que haré en mi vida.

—Muy bien, si tanto lo quieres —accedió Ranma.

Tomó aire y deslizó uno de los sedosos mechones azabaches de ella por su mano, acariciándolo; luego volvió a tomarlo, acercando más la mano a la cabeza. Levantó en alto las tijeras y las acercó al cabello, comenzó a cerrarlas.

—¡Espera! —lo detuvo Akane.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Que sea más corto —pidió Akane—, unos centímetros más arriba.

Ranma soltó el aire despacio y subió más las tijeras, cortando de un movimiento el mechón un poco por debajo de la oreja. El cabello cayó al piso del lavabo y Akane sonrió. Ranma continuó cortando con parsimonia los demás mechones, dejando el cabello de Akane corto a la altura de la nuca.

—Creí que para todas las mujeres era muy importante tener el cabello largo —comentó Ranma, mientras trataba con sumo cuidado el sedoso cabello de la muchacha. No era experto, pero intentaba hacer el mejor trabajo posible.

—Bueno… tal vez yo no soy como todas las mujeres —replicó Akane sonrojándose un poco.

Ranma detuvo su tarea un momento para mirarla de nuevo por el reflejo en el espejo.

—Es verdad —dijo, y apartó la mirada para seguir cortándole el cabello, pero Akane creyó ver en él también un sonrojo que le pareció muy tierno y la hizo sonreír.

—Cuando era apenas una niña usaba el cabello así de corto y todos me decían que se me veía bien —comentó—. ¿Tú qué crees?

Ranma había terminado de cortar la mayor parte del cabello, solo le quedaban los detalles para suavizar el corte y que no se advirtiera su poca habilidad. De nuevo la miró, sonriendo ante el espejo, apreciando también sus hombros desnudos a través de la camiseta mostrando su blanca y suave piel. Y lo más importante, sus grandes ojos cafés que cada vez que lo miraban parecían leer dentro de él, quemándole el corazón y el cuerpo entero.

—Te ves… hermosa —confesó él.

Akane sonrió complacida.

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **Corazón encubierto**

 **(epílogo)**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

Akane se tomó con fuerza de los posabrazos del asiento del avión, tragó saliva y miró por la ventanilla a los auxiliares de pista andando de un lado al otro preparando los últimos detalles. Después giró la cabeza mirando hacia el otro lado, al interior del avión, algunas personas se seguían acomodando mientras charlaban, escuchaba varios idiomas, japonés, inglés y otros que no supo identificar; también, por supuesto, el coreano, ya que el vuelo era directo a Seúl. A su lado, Ranma la miró con preocupación, pero ella le sonrió en respuesta.

Había sido la semana más extraña y caótica de su vida. Tuvo que renunciar a su trabajo en el jardín de niños, también tuvo que dar por terminado el alquiler de su departamento, y como fue sin aviso previo debió pagar una indemnización al dueño. También debió mentir a sus hermanas, solo les dijo que había encontrado un trabajo en Corea del Sur y que sería bueno para ella cambiar de aire, y como era un trabajo muy solicitado debió decidirse rápido, por eso tenía apenas una semana para prepararse. No les había contado sobre Ranma, no podía contarles toda la verdad aún y la apremiaba el tiempo; pero pensaba decirles que en Corea había conocido a alguien y que su corazón por fin tenía dueño. ¿Demasiadas mentiras? Tal vez, pero debía mantener a salvo la verdad sobre Ranma, al menos por un tiempo.

Vivir con él también fue una extraña experiencia, compartían las comidas y charlaban sobre sus vidas, contándose cómo había sido antes de conocerse; ella le hablaba de sus padres, que habían fallecido hacía unos años y Ranma le hablaba lo poco que le habían contado de su madre, a la que nunca conoció, y sobre su padre, que era un hombre bastante aprovechado, pero simpático, que le había enseñado artes marciales y había muerto un poco antes de que él entrara a la policía.

Hablaron sobre el futuro, lo que deseaban y lo que les atemorizaba. Al pensar a qué lugar irse, Ranma sugirió de inmediato Corea, al menos al principio, allí podría buscar empleo como entrenador de artes marciales dando clases en algún lugar, o de lo que fuera. Akane, siendo maestra, podía dar clases de japonés.

—He retomado un poco los entrenamientos —comentó Ranma sorbiendo los fideos del ramen que habían comprado—, cuando estuve viviendo en ese sótano tenía muuuucho tiempo libre y empecé a ejercitarme. Claro que tengo que ponerme más serio para volver a mi nivel.

—¿Crees que… podremos lograrlo? —le preguntó Akane de pronto con los palillos detenidos en el aire—. Comenzar desde cero en otro país es muy complicado.

—Sí podremos, ¿confías en mí? —le preguntó él con una sonrisa.

Akane asintió.

—Lo lograremos —dijo Ranma—. Y si no podemos ahí, nos iremos a otro lado. También podemos volver a Japón en algunos años, no quisiera irme por siempre, este es nuestro hogar después de todo.

—Así es —dijo Akane.

—Akane, lo siento, pero… tengo que hacerlo, aunque me golpees tengo que preguntarte una vez más si estás segura de esto, si estás dispuesta a dejar todo por mí —Ranma la miró con preocupación y los ojos tristes.

—Nunca estuve tan segura de algo en toda mi vida, así que ya deja de preguntarme —replicó ella con seriedad.

Y allí estaban, en el avión que por fin los llevaría a Corea del Sur. Habían decidido salir desde el aeropuerto internacional Chūbu Centrair, alquilaron un automóvil y condujeron hasta Nagoya, disfrutando de sus últimas horas en Japón.

—Akane, ¿estás bien? —dijo Ranma dándose cuenta de que ella casi clavaba las uñas en el tapizado de los asientos.

—Bueno, yo… sí, sí, claro, estoy bien —respondió Akane dubitativa, mirando a un lado y al otro, viendo pasar a las azafatas riendo de algunas broma mientras terminaban de arreglar los asientos y los compartimentos superiores para guardar maletas.

—¿Nunca has volado? —inquirió Ranma comprendiendo.

—Es-es… mi primera vez —confesó Akane.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? Hubiéramos pensado en alguna solución.

—Oh, no —Akane soltó el aire y se relajó un poco en el asiento—, en realidad no es que tenga miedo, no me asusta la idea de volar, pero… al subirme, al ver que es real, pues… sí me dio un poco de… temor.

—Pánico, diría yo —acotó Ranma.

—¡No es así! —exclamó ella—. Solo me asusta que —Akane observó en derredor y bajó la voz acercándose a él—… que el avión se caiga.

—Eso no suele suceder —comentó Ranma con una sonrisa, poniendo una mano sobre la de ella en el posabrazo.

—¿Tú has volado en avión antes? —quiso saber Akane.

—Solo viajes cortos dentro de Japón —respondió Ranma recostándose en el respaldo del asiento y acomodándose—. Es mi primer vuelo internacional también.

Akane entrelazó los dedos con los suyos, apretándolo con fuerza.

—Por favor, no me sueltes —le pidió—, si llega a pasar algo… tendré recuerdos para siempre cuando vaya a subirme a un avión.

Akane puso cara de pánico y Ranma casi se ríe divertido, pero guardó la compostura.

—No te preocupes, no te voy a soltar —le prometió.

Dieron los avisos, todos tuvieron que abrocharse el cinturón de seguridad y apagar los aparatos electrónicos, entonces comenzó a sentirse el poderoso motor y el rugir de las turbinas mientras el avión avanzaba de a poco, cada vez más rápido. Akane sintió su estómago retorcerse de nervios mientras sus oídos se llenaban con el ruido del avión, y después se tapaban por el cambio en las presiones mientras el aparato se elevaba. En aquellos primeros instantes suspendida en el aire, Akane quiso dar un grito y tomó con fuerza la mano de Ranma, porque aquello era antinatural, un aparato con aquellas dimensiones y aquel peso no podía mantenerse en el aire, seguro iba a caer, seguro todos morirían. Seguro que…

Akane apretó los ojos con fuerza temiendo lo peor y, como los segundos pasaban y no ocurría absolutamente nada fuera de lo normal, los abrió despacio, primero uno y después el otro; al final soltó todo el aire que había retenido.

Se sentía como si en realidad no estuvieran avanzando, o sí, pero en una carretera y no en el aire, era casi como estar dentro de un autobús, excepto por los oídos tapados de vez en cuando con el cambio en las presiones cuando el avión subía o descendía.

Akane respiró más aliviada y soltó de a poco la mano de Ranma. No era tan malo, de hecho, era bastante cómo y entretenido. Dieron el aviso de que podían soltarse los cinturones.

—¿Estás bien? —volvió a preguntarle Ranma, siempre observándola.

—Sí —le respondió ella con una sonrisa auténtica.

—Oye, Akane… —él miró sobre su hombro y se acercó a ella para susurrarle muy cerca— se me ocurrió una idea, ¿quieres intentar algo?

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó ella curiosa.

—Bueno… ¿quieres ir al baño? Yo me reuniré contigo en un momento —le dijo Ranma con los ojos brillantes.

—¿Reunirte con…? —Akane se quedó con la boca abierta cuando comprendió lo que él le insinuaba, y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un profundo sonrojo—… Pe-Pero… Ranma, eso… ¿está bien?

—No hay ninguna prohibición en ninguna parte, ¿no? —él se encogió de hombros—. Pero si no quieres, está bien, solo creí que… —se pasó la lengua por los labios y acercó su boca al oído de ella, susurrándole muy bajo— podrías tener bonitas memorias para próximos vuelos.

Se apartó y se recostó en el asiento con comodidad mirando hacia otro lado.

Akane tembló de nervios y ante lo excitante que era aquella situación tan prohibida. Movió las manos nerviosa, se removió en el asiento, se acomodó un mechón de su corto cabello tras la oreja y al final se levantó, pasando frente a Ranma para poder ir al baño, evitando mirarlo. A paso rápido caminó hasta el final del pasillo entre los asientos y se metió en uno de los baños poniendo el seguro a la puerta, con el corazón golpeando en su pecho. Ranma, que había girado el cuello para mirarla y saber a cuál compartimento entraba, se sonrió y volvió a acomodarse en su asiento, nervioso esperando que pasaran un par de minutos.

Akane escuchó un corto golpecito en la puerta y el cabello se le puso de punta.

—Akane, soy yo —escuchó el apenas audible susurro.

Le quitó el seguro a la puerta y lo dejó pasar. Los dos tuvieron que acomodarse en el estrecho espacio del baño del avión.

—Nunca creí que esto era tan pequeño —refunfuñó Ranma.

—¿Y si alguien nos descubre? —preguntó Akane cohibida.

—Debe ser normal para ellos —Ranma se encogió de hombros.

—¡¿Normal?!

—Este es un fetiche de mucha gente. Todos quisieran alguna vez… —no terminó la frase, y Akane volvió a sonrojarse.

—No sé cómo podríamos…

—Nos arreglaremos —dijo Ranma acercándose a ella y besándola, primero despacio y cada vez más apasionado.

Ella le respondió el beso, tocando su cuerpo y metiendo las manos debajo de su camiseta para acariciarle el abdomen musculoso. Ranma dejó su boca para besarle la mandíbula y el cuello, luego su escote hasta donde la blusa de ella lo permitía, entonces la desabotonó rápido para poder exponer su sostén y el delicioso encanto que escondían. Le metió las manos por la espalda para desabrocharle el sostén y se dedicó a tratar con reverencia a aquellos pechos perfectos para él.

Akane gimió y arqueó la espalda al sentir la lengua de Ranma jugando en sus puntos más sensibles.

—Ah… Ranma…

—Shhh. Nos descubrirán —murmuró él apartándose y volviendo a besarla, levantándole la falda y tratando de bajarle la ropa interior.

Ella buscó el cierre del cinturón de él con las manos y lo abrió, desabrochando los pantalones y apartando los bóxers para liberar la masculinidad que ya quería reclamarla.

—Oh, Akane —susurró Ranma en su oído al notar las pequeñas manos de ella adueñándose de su cuerpo. La sensación era como estar en el paraíso, pero prefería dejarlo para otro momento. Le apartó las manos con gentileza—. No hay tiempo para eso.

La tomó de los glúteos para levantarla y ponerla sobre el lavabo.

—Ranma… —ella respiró agitada—, ¿y si… y si se rompe?

—Entonces lo pagaremos —murmuró él que no sabía lo que estaba diciendo.

La penetró con fuerza, apretando los dientes para acallar el gruñido de placer. Akane lo recibió gustosa, sin cansarse de aquella sensación, a pesar de que habían estado juntos una semana en la que se habían unido una y otra vez, hasta hartarse y volver a empezar.

Ranma la tomó con mucha más rudeza de la habitual, sin darle respiro, cubriéndole la boca con una mano para que no se escucharan sus gemidos. Akane le recorrió la espalda con las manos, enterrándole las uñas para poder soportar tanto placer golpeándola en oleadas tan fuertes que pensaba que se desmayaría.

Akane se sentía a punto de estallar, pero él no daba muestras de querer detenerse, parecía que cada movimiento lo excitaba todavía más. Desenfrenado, la tomó por las caderas para acercarla más a él con cada embestida. Ella apoyó la frente sudada en su hombro y Ranma se sostuvo de las paredes del diminuto habitáculo mientras lo estremecía una corriente eléctrica de gozo y alivio al mismo tiempo.

—Akane… —respiró agitado.

—Ranma —dijo ella con los ojos entrecerrados.

Se quedaron un momento quietos, cansados.

—Tenemos… que volver, ¿verdad? —dijo Akane, como si no deseara hacerlo.

Él le dio un beso en la frente apartándose de ella y la dejó bajar del lavabo. Comenzó a acomodarse la ropa.

—Sí… pero que conste que no quiero —replicó Ranma echándole una mirada que parecía querer devorarla allí mismo.

Akane se sonrojó, abrochándose el sostén y abotonándose la falda. Después giró para mirarse en el espejo y se horrorizó al ver su cabello despeinado; intentó arreglárselo con los dedos.

—Saldré primero, luego vas tú, ¿de acuerdo? —Ranma la miró de nuevo con intensidad a través del espejo, sus ojos azules estaban aún oscurecidos por el deseo.

Ella asintió y después soltó una risita nerviosa que hizo que él la mirara con curiosidad.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Ranma.

—Creo que ya no le tendré miedo a los aviones —dijo Akane con una sonrisa coqueta.

.

.

FIN

.

.

Nota de autora: He aquí el epílogo de esta pequeña historia que se basó en lo pasional, por eso Ranma y Akane estuvieron haciéndolo en todas partes. Desde un principio se me había ocurrido que al final ellos se tenían que ir a otro país y que, como no, aprovechaban muy bien el baño del avión XD. Es que tienen demasiada química.

También, desde un comienzo me imaginé que, como Ranma iba a tener que mantenerse con bajo perfil para que los yakuzas no dieran con él, Akane iba a querer cambiar de aspecto también, por eso la hice con el pelo largo en esta historia, para que al final se lo pudiera cortar.

Gracias a todos los que me han escrito contándome sus opiniones y sentimientos, me hacen muy feliz. Besos para todos ustedes: **MCcolours, Melany B, Saritanimelove, Haruri Saotome, Adriana, Renka Saotome, Caro-azuul, Dee-Dee Zednem, Maat Zejmet, Poli, Akai27, Rosi, Ivarodsan, Kaori.**

Espero que sigan atentos a la nueva saga que se viene, que estoy emocionada por compartirles :D

Nos vemos mañana.


	197. Yojimbo

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **Yojimbo**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

—¿Guardaespaldas? —dijeron las tres hermanas Tendo al mismo tiempo.

Su padre, Soun Tendo, solo asintió con la cabeza.

—¿De qué hablas, papá? —preguntó Nabiki, con los codos apoyados en la mesa de la sala de reuniones.

Había creído que esa sería una reunión común y corriente, donde hablarían de los temas más urgentes de la empresa. Le resultó extraño que no hubiera orden del día, pero muchas veces su padre se lo saltaba, hablando de los temas directamente, aunque con cierto dramatismo, como acostumbraba. Sin embargo, en cuanto ella y sus hermanas se sentaron a la mesa, rodeando la cabecera donde el presidente de la empresa, Soun Tendo, estaba sentado, lanzó la noticia de inmediato.

El patriarca comenzó a hablar:

—Como ya saben, debido a las recientes circunstancias donde la vida de Akane estuvo en peligro…

—Mi vida nunca estuvo en peligro —lo interrumpió su hija Akane, enderezando la espalda en su asiento.

—Papá tiene razón, Akane —intercedió su hermana Kasumi hablando con el tono tierno que acostumbraba, mirándola con sus grandes ojos café claro—, sufriste un ataque en plena calle, y todos estuvimos muy preocupados.

—Eso fue apenas un intento de robo —replicó Akane—, y me defendí muy bien. No va a ocurrirme nada. Por favor, no se preocupen.

—Eres mi hija, ¿cómo podría no preocuparme? —dijo Tendo solemne, con lágrimas en las esquinas de los ojos.

—Creí que habíamos estado de acuerdo en que el ataque de Akane fue solo un hecho aislado, papá —dijo Nabiki mirándolo atentamente—. Lo charlamos tú y yo en esta misma sala hace menos de una semana.

—Sí, es verdad —asintió Tendo, poniendo rígido su abundante bigote—. Sin embargo… digamos que las circunstancias han cambiado.

Nabiki frunció el ceño y cruzó una mirada con Kasumi, que estaba frente a ella, del otro lado de la mesa. La mayor junto las manos recatadamente en su regazo, con el kimono que tenía puesto y el cabello peinado en un moño sobre la nuca daba el aspecto de una sumisa mujer japonesa que no se inmiscuiría en nada. Nabiki volteó a mirar de nuevo a su padre.

—¿Los Kuno? —indagó Nabiki.

—Bueno, ¿por qué lo sugieres, hija mía? —murmuró su padre nervioso.

—¿Acaso no son nuestros enemigos empresariales desde hace años? Hemos luchado siempre por obtener cada licitación y yo no diría que se lo toman muy bien cuando nosotros ganamos —Nabiki se cruzó de brazos con una sonrisa torcida en los labios—. Supongo que deben estar asustados de que una empresa con tan poco tiempo en los negocios como la nuestra luche de igual a igual con el gran clan Kuno. Tampoco es que jueguen muy limpio que digamos… Entonces, ¿tiene que ver con ellos? ¿Qué es lo que sabes?

—Pues, Nabiki… quizás, podría ser que… —Soun Tendo dudó todavía.

—¡Papá! ¿Podrías ser más específico? —exclamó Nabiki dando un golpe con el canto de su puño cerrado en la pulida superficie de la mesa.

—Nabiki, por favor —pidió Kasumi intentando calmar los ánimos.

—Necesitamos respuestas —dijo Nabiki mirándola, después se volvió hacia Soun Tendo—. ¿Acaso es posible que los Kuno atacaran a Akane? Es una ridiculez, ¿qué podrían sacar con eso?

—Eso es lo que yo quisiera saber —intervino Akane cruzándose de brazos.

—No tengo respuestas aún, Nabiki —respondió su padre manteniendo los ojos cerrados—, por eso, hasta estar completamente seguros, he contratado guardaespaldas para todos nosotros.

—¿Estás seguro de esto, papá? —preguntó Kasumi frunciendo levemente sus finas cejas—. ¿Qué clase de personas son? Si deben cuidarnos todo el tiempo, eso quiere decir que también deberán estar en casa con nosotros, ¿cierto? —se llevó una mano a la mejilla contrariada—. Me pregunto si tendré que cambiar lo que planeamos para cenar esta noche.

—No te preocupes por eso, querida. He contratado a profesionales que se encargarán muy bien de protegernos —respondió Tendo levantándose de la silla y dirigiéndose a la puerta de la sala de juntas—. Ustedes mismas podrán darse cuenta.

Abrió la puerta para dejar pasar al grupo que estaba esperando afuera. Akane se inclinó para poder ver mejor, mientras Nabiki y Kasumi intercambiaban otra mirada y Nabiki terminaba encogiéndose de hombros.

—Pantymedias Taro —anunció Tendo, que se quedó sosteniendo la puerta para que pasaran.

Entró un muchacho de cabello corto, pero desordenado, con dos mechones un poco más largos que le caían a los lados de las orejas; su mirada era dura y al mismo tiempo indiferente. Tenía puesta una camisa blanca, arremangada hasta los codos y encima un chaleco sin abrochar que hacía juego con su pantalón muy bien planchado. Dio apenas una fría mirada a Soun Tendo y se detuvo frente a la mesa de juntas, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

Akane se volvió para compartir una mirada de confusión y asombro con sus hermanas. «¿Pantymedias?», dijo Akane moviendo la boca haciendo la forma de la palabra, sin decirla en voz alta.

—Solo Taro —habló el muchacho, con una voz cortante, mirando a Soun Tendo casi hasta hacerlo temblar. El hombre asintió brevemente.

—Mousse Wèi-Fā —dijo después Soun Tendo.

Avanzó por la puerta un muchacho de largo cabello negro y sedoso, muy bien peinado en una coleta baja. Usaba anteojos redondos de grueso cristal y un abundante flequillo que le llegaba hasta los ojos. Vestía igual que el otro muchacho, pero tenía las mangas de la camisa bien abrochadas y el chaleco completamente abotonado. Se detuvo junto a su compañero, con la postura relajada, los brazos a los lados del cuerpo, e hizo un movimiento de cabeza en dirección a Tendo, a modo de saludo.

—Ranma Saotome y su padre, Genma Saotome —dijo después Soun Tendo, y cuando terminaron de entrar, cerró la puerta.

El chico que entró a la sala de juntas tenía las manos en los bolsillos de su elegante pantalón, con las mangas de la camisa un poco arremangadas, igual que Taro, pero el chaleco abotonado. Usaba el cabello trenzado y desordenados mechones le caían sobre la frente; sus grandes ojos azules pasearon por los rostros de las tres mujeres que había en la habitación y después desvió la mirada para dirigirla a su padre, que venía detrás de él.

Genma Saotome era un hombre de unos cuarenta o cuarenta y cinco años, con un abultado vientre que apenas lograba disimular el saco abrochado de su traje. Usaba un sombrero para ocultar su calvicie y sus astutos ojos escudriñaron toda la sala detrás de unos anteojos redondos.

— _Saotome Inc._ nos ayudará —dijo Soun Tendo, sonriendo ampliamente por primera vez desde que comenzara la reunión—. Ellos están para protegernos.

.

.

 _continuará_

 _._

 _._

Nota de autora: Esta es solo una introducción, quería que este primer capítulo terminara así, con los tres chicos allí de pie, mostrando músculos, afilando sus miradas, dando el aspecto de profesionales, y Genma a un lado, con su astuta mirada viendo de dónde podrá sacar más dinero XD. Me lo imaginé como una escena de dorama.

«Yojimbo» significa literalmente «guardaespaldas» y por eso esta saga se llamará así. Me entusiasma porque no estará centrado solamente en Ranma y Akane, como ven habrá otras parejas (y casualmente ambas son bastante inusuales), y también quería ponerle un poco más de romance y cierta aventura. A ver cómo me sale. ¿Les agrada este Ranma guardaespaldas?

No sé si habrán notado que el apellido de Mousse aquí es el mismo de la historia _Juego peligroso_. Ya lo tenía pensado para usarlo en esta saga y lo tomé prestado para el otro fic como un adelanto.

 **MCColours** : Muchas gracias :D Pero no solo yo soy de mente pervertida, creo que ustedes también por disfrutarlo tanto jeje. Besos.

 **Ivarodsan** : Gracias :) Es que ese fetiche tenía que usarlo, quedaba servido en bandeja XD. Besos para vos.

 **Rosefe-123** : De eso se trataba, de mucho lemon jaja. Besos.

 **Saritanimelove** : Me alegro de que te haya gustado y lo disfrutaras tanto. A mí me gusto bastante escribirla también. Te mando besos.

 **Haruri Saotome** : Es bastante cliché esa situación del baño del avión, no sé a quién se le habrá ocurrido en primer lugar XD. Besos.

 **Caro-azuul** : Muchas gracias. Espero que te haya gustado esta y te den ganas de leer más. Besos para vos.

 **LP Luna Phantom** : Me encanta que te gusten estas historias, para mí es un placer escribirlas, a veces complicado, trabajoso, pero siempre disfruto. Besos.

 **Dee-Dee Zednem** : Para cambiar un poco XD. Besos para vos.

 **Maat Sejmet** : Muchas gracias, y sí, de eso se trataba esta pequeña saga jaja. Besos.

 **Femme X** : Jajaja, en realidad con la práctica es mucho más fácil, si uno se mantiene escribiendo todos los días al final se puede lograr. Algunos capítulos son más largos y otros más cortos, dependiendo de lo que se necesite relatar. Muchas gracias por leer, espero que te guste lo nuevo que viene. Besos.

 **Melany B** : Son imparables esos dos XDDD. Besos.

 **Adriana** : Bueno, es que así quién no va a querer subirse a un avión, jaja. A mí también me gusta Corea y me gustaría visitarla, por eso lo puse. Gracias por leer. Te mando besos.

 **Fhrey** : Ya vi las canciones, son muy buenas, creo que tu tarea cada vez va a ser más difícil XD. Yo pienso igual que vos con respecto a Akari, está ahí solo para ser exactamente lo que Ryoga necesita. En cuanto a los chinos, sí, así es su manera de negociar, lo que en Latinoamérica podríamos pensar que es «tratar mal» así que tu reflexión es buena. Lo que no creo que sea cierto es que Shampoo nada más «ofrezca» y no dé, lo que pasa es que Ranma es muy inocentón y no le mete mano XD. Por cierto, yo también quisiera que terminaran bien Yuka y Daisuke, fue Noham el que sugirió que podía ser la precuela del otro fic. Saludos. Cuidate mucho.

 **Akai27** : Sí, creo que en cualquier historia donde Akane se corte el pelo es muy simbólico, y le da mucho contenido a la trama. Me alegro de que lo disfrutaras, y ojalá te siga gustando lo que viene. Besos para vos.

 **Renka Saotome** : Gracias a vos por leer :) Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. Besos.

Muchas gracias a todos por leer. Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	198. Yojimbo (parte 2)

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…._

 **Yojimbo**

 **(parte 2)**

 _…._

 _…_

 _.._

 _Un día antes_

 _._

Soun Tendo recibió una llamada directo a su despacho en la empresa. Respondió y sonrió cordial al escuchar la voz de Shota Takeda, el inspector de la policía del distrito, con el que se conocía desde hacía algunos años.

—Qué sorpresa, Takeda —comentó Soun dejando un momento sobre el escritorio el lápiz con el que escribía. Nunca un llamado de Takeda era en vano.

—Tengo una información sobre el caso de tu hija Akane —murmuró el inspector.

—Escucho —replicó simplemente Tendo con atención.

—Bueno, no es un caso realmente, después de todo no hay denuncia.

—Akane no quiso hacerla, le pareció que era algo sin importancia —explicó Tendo—. Pero como se trataba de un delito me pareció que era bueno contarte los hechos para que pudieras averiguar más.

—Hiciste bien —dijo Takeda—. Arrestamos a un tipo que coincide con la descripción, cometió otro delito; en este caso, lamentablemente, no falló.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —el temor era evidente en la voz de Soun Tendo, el sudor se le agolpó en la frente de pronto.

—Registramos el lugar donde vive y pudimos encontrar cierta información sobre Akane, sus horario y los sitios que frecuenta, también sus lugares favoritos —explicó el inspector despacio, para que Tendo fuera haciéndose una idea.

—Entonces…

—Había datos de otras futuras víctimas también —agregó el oficial—. Era un sicario.

Del otro lado de la línea telefónica, Tendo contuvo la respiración y no supo qué responder.

—Alguien debe haberlo contratado para acabar con Akane. Por supuesto, como en todos estos casos, no hay registros ni pistas, generalmente siempre se hace por medio de un tercero, y el tipo no confesará nada, mucho menos dirá nombres.

—Pe-pero… eso…. quiere decir…

—Alguien quiere ver muerta a Akane —sintetizó el inspector—. Pero sospecho que no es un ataque individual, seguramente buscan hacer daño a toda la familia.

—Ya veo… —Tendo aún no salía de su estupor—. Entonces, ¿investigarán de qué se trata? ¿Quién fue el que contrató a ese hombre?

—Lo haremos, pero dudo que encontremos algo. En cuanto a lo de Akane tengo las manos atadas, no hay denuncia.

—¿Y si la hiciéramos ahora? —inquirió Soun.

—Podría ayudar, el tipo tendría más cargos en su contra. Pero eso no ayuda con el problema de fondo: debes proteger a tu familia, Tendo.

—¡Lo sé! —dijo Soun desesperado—. ¿Podrían encargarse algunos oficiales de eso? Por supuesto, les pagaré muy bien.

—No lo dudo —Takeda sonrió—, sin embargo, no es su trabajo, no puedo permitirme enviar a mis agentes a custodiar las casas de todos los ricos amenazados, ¿comprendes, Tendo?

—Claro, claro…

—Pero, si quieres protección, puedo darte unos nombres. Son gente que se encarga de estas cosas, me han ayudado alguna vez así que les debo el favor, y creo que tienen exactamente lo que necesitas.

—¿De qué hablas, Takeda?

—Guardaespaldas —dijo el inspector.

—¿Guardaespaldas? —repitió Soun Tendo como si la palabra fuera en otro idioma y no entendiera su significado.

— _Saotome inc._ Sus métodos son un tanto peculiares, pero funcionarán para ti y tu familia. Puedo darte la dirección si quieres.

—Si tú los recomiendas…

—Ellos te protegerán, y a tu familia también —sintetizó el inspector.

Soun Tendo anotó la dirección rápidamente en un papel y colgó el auricular del teléfono. Durante unos instantes se quedó quieto en su silla, mirando al frente, sin reaccionar. ¡Akane en auténtico peligro! Sus demás hijas posiblemente también. ¿Qué locura era esa? ¿Quién querría hacerles tanto daño como para llegar a esos extremos?

De pronto Soun se levantó, guardó el papel con la dirección en su bolsillo y salió de la oficina. Antes de irse le avisó a su secretaria que no volvería hasta después del almuerzo.

.

.

La dirección era del distrito de Nerima, Soun Tendo se trasladó hacia allí en su coche particular. Llegó a un grupo de edificios grises, de aspecto descuidado. Antes de salir del automóvil Soun Tendo se aseguró de corroborar muy bien si ese era el lugar que le habían dicho. Miró de nuevo hacia el alto edificio, poca gente caminaba por allí, vio a un joven de cabello largo, con unas bolsas del supermercado, entrar a una casa bastante descuidada que estaba dos puertas más allá del edificio.

Tendo esperó un poco más dentro del automóvil, sin atreverse a salir.

.

.

Mousse entró a la casa y se sacó los zapatos.

—¡Ya llegué! —anunció.

—¡Por fin! —exclamó Ranma con alegría, saltando sobre él y arrebatándole las bolsas de la compra.

—¡Me muero de hambre! —se quejó Taro cruzado de brazos en un extremo de la sala.

—Ya, ya, dejen al chico respirar y hacer su arte —intervino Genma sabiamente, cortándose las uñas de los pies en el otro lado de la sala. Tenía puesto un pantalón y una camiseta de ejercicios, su vestimenta usual cuando estaba en casa.

—¿Qué arte? Solo es ramen instantáneo —gruñó Taro.

—Si tuviéramos más dinero podría preparar algo mejor —se disculpó Mousse.

Taro solamente gruñó de nuevo.

—El agua ya está lista —indicó Ranma dejando las compras en la cocina, cuatro potes de ramen instantáneo y cuatro onigiris.

—Muy bien, pues —suspiró Mousse, que desde niño había sido entrenado para preparar los mejores platillos de comida china, pero ahora solo podía echarle el agua caliente a aquellos brebajes.

Abrió los cuatro potes de ramen, les espolvoreó las especias que traían y les colocó la cantidad necesaria de agua; luego los tapó de nuevo, y puso encima los paquetes de salsa, para que se fueran ablandando con el calor. Ranma lo observaba de pie a su lado, mascando un onigiri. El aroma de la comida había atraído a Taro, que también se detuvo del otro lado, con un hilo de baba saliendo de su boca.

—¿Falta mucho? —preguntó.

—Un minuto más —dijo Mousse, controlando la hora, su semblante pálido también gritaba a los cuatro vientos «¡comida!», pero con entrenamiento había aprendido a dominar sus impulsos.

Pero Taro no.

—¡Damelos! —exigió— Me los comeré crudos.

—Taro, muchacho, ¡ni lo sueñes! —dijo Genma levantándose y apuntándolo con el cortaúñas—. Recuerda que primero van tus mayores, ¡el primer pote será mío!

—Cuando me des mejor comida te haré caso, viejo calvo —soltó Taro, caminando hacia él y mirándolo de frente.

—¿Cómo me llamaste? ¡Insolente! Yo que te recogí de la calle, que te di mis mejores años, que te he alimentado y vestido con lo mejor —una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, su actuación era perfecta.

—¡¿Qué mejor comida ni qué carajos?! —exclamó Taro—. Estamos muriéndonos de hambre con este estúpido negocio tuyo, ¡hace siglos que no tenemos un cliente!

—¡Deberías estar agradecido! Eso significa que Tokio es un lugar mucho más seguro —sentenció Genma.

—¡Tokio me importa una mierda!

Mousse ya había destapado los potes de ramen y les había agregado las salsas. Él y Ranma los revolvían y ya habían empezado a sorber los fideos, allí mismo, de pie en la cocina.

—¿Crees que se den cuenta si me como sus onigiris? —le preguntó Ranma.

Mousse se encogió de hombros y siguió sorbiendo. El ruido atrajo la atención de Taro, que giró la cabeza y olisqueó el aire, como una bestia, para después observarlo con ojos afilados.

En menos de un segundo estaba de nuevo en la cocina, atragantándose con su ramen.

—¿Pof quég no afifaste, cuafro ogos? —preguntó mientras engullía.

—La paciencia es una virtud, _Pantymedias_ —respondió Mousse con tranquilidad, y siguió comiendo.

Taro se atragantó, pero no tenía tiempo ni ganas de replicar, siguió comiendo.

Genma también se metió a la cocina y se dispuso a comer su ramen.

—¡Oigan! Mi onigiri no está —se quejó, pero nadie le hizo caso—. ¿Quién fue el que lo tomó? —los apuntó a todos con los palillos—. ¡O me lo dicen o…!

De pronto sonó el timbre del comunicador de la puerta. Todos se quedaron quietos, Ranma con los fideos a medio comer, los sorbió despacio hasta meterlos todos a la boca.

—¿Clientes? —indagó Mousse, relamiéndose los labios al pensar en la exquisita comida que podrían tener si por fin ganaban algo de dinero.

—¿Clientes? —dijo Taro con los ojos desorbitados.

—¿Cli-clientes? —balbuceó Genma mirando con cariño su pocillo de ramen que aún no había tocado.

El timbre sonó otra vez.

—Apúrate, viejo, o se irán —dijo Ranma empujándolo para que saliera de la cocina.

—Bien —Genma Saotome se acomodó los anteojos y se enderezó—. Lo atenderé en _la oficina_ —anunció, y cerró la puerta de la cocina al salir.

La oficina no era otra cosa que la sala, a la que Genma le dio un vistazo, arreglando un poco los mangas de Ranma tirados en un rincón, sopló el polvo de un mueblecito con algunos libros y adornos baratos que estaba a un lado. Se dirigió al intercomunicador de la puerta.

—¿Sí? —inquirió con un tono que creía era profesional.

—Ah… yo… busco la oficina de _Saotome inc._ —dijo la voz del otro lado-

—Entonces ha llegado al lugar correcto —respondió Genma en tono misterioso, y no agregó nada más, solamente oprimió el botón que abría la reja de la parte de afuera de la casa y se escuchó un chasquido.

Después corrió a abrir la puerta, alisándose la ropa, y limpiándose con un poco de saliva una mancha en su camiseta. De nuevo con aire señorial abrió la puerta, dejando pasar al hombre de traje y corbata, con un espeso bigote negro y una envidiable mata de cabello negro, que le caía hasta más abajo de los hombros; un cabello que de inmediato él envidió. Y que, además, le hizo recordar que no llevaba puesto el pañuelo que cubría su cabeza y su vergüenza. Era demasiado tarde porque el cliente ya estaba entrando a la casa con vacilación, estaba junto a él y no tenía salida, solamente ser digno y hacer como si no pasara nada.

Se cuadró como si fuera un miembro de la realeza.

—Adelante, permítame que… —observó al hombre ante él, que también lo miró con un gesto de asombro—. ¿Tendo? Acaso… ¿es usted, Tendo?

—¡Saotome! —Soun Tendo rio aliviado—. Cuando me dijeron el nombre nunca pensé que podía ser usted, ¡vaya! Pero, ¿cuánto tiempo llevamos sin vernos? Deben ser… veinte años al menos.

—O quizá más —aprobó Genma—. ¡Viejo amigo!

—¡Saotome!

Ambos se abrazaron y se dieron palmadas en la espalda.

—Qué alivio al saber que es usted el que está detrás de todo esto —comentó Soun—. Para ser sincero, el asunto no me daba muy buena espina, no parece que al negocio le vaya muy bien.

Genma soltó una carcajada para no mostrar el duro golpe que había recibido en su ego.

—Oh, no. Oh, no, viejo amigo, no es nada de eso —mintió rápidamente, invitándolo a la sala, donde se sentaron uno frente al otro con la mesita de por medio—. Esto es solo una simple fachada, así los criminales no nos reconocerán; nos mimetizamos, sí, eso, nos, mimetizamos con los marginales —explicó.

—Qué curioso —dijo Soun parpadeando—, es sin duda un método revolucionario en este negocio, ¿no?

—Pues, verá, Tendo —Genma se echó hacia adelante, hablándole en confianza—, nuestros métodos son muy innovadores, nosotros no somos simples guardaespaldas, nosotros protegemos las veinticuatro horas. Vigilamos, estudiamos el entorno, nos adelantamos a lo que los demás podrían hacer, planeamos estrategias para salir de situaciones apuradas y además…

Genma hizo una pausa dramática.

—¿Además? —susurró Tendo, inclinándose hacia él.

—Nosotros no usamos armas —sentenció Genma con orgullo.

—¿No las usan?

—No.

—¿Ninguna?

—Ni armas de fuego, ni cuchillos, ni nada de nada.

—¡Extraordinario! —celebró Tendo con los ojos brillantes.

.

.

En la cocina, los tres muchachos se habían pegado a la puerta para escuchar mejor. Mousse estaba usando como amplificador el único vaso que les quedaba. Ranma espiaba por la pequeña cerradura, pero no podía ver casi nada.

—¿Qué es lo que dice? —cuchicheó Taro impaciente.

—Parece que se conocen de antes —contó Mousse.

—Entonces, ¿no es un cliente? —se decepcionó Taro.

—Están sentados hablando, así que debe ser un cliente —intervino Ranma, todavía agachado frente a la cerradura intentando mirar—. Si no mi viejo me habría llamado para presentármelo.

.

.

—Pero, entonces, ¿cómo hacen su trabajo? —inquirió Soun después—. Porque son guardaespaldas, ¿verdad?

—Lo somos —dijo Genma—. Los mejores de todo Tokio. Y nuestro método es único e infalible: somos artistas marciales. Estamos entrenados como máquinas para matar, aunque no llegaremos a esos extremos —se apresuró a explicar—, a menos que sea necesario, claro… ¡Ejem! Como decía, las artes marciales son nuestro centro, nuestro aire, nuestra comida y bebida, nuestro bushidō —Genma habló con estoicismo, poniéndose recto.

—Oh vaya, no sabía nada de eso —Soun se rascó la cabeza con un dedo—, creía que le bushido existía solo para los samuráis.

—Nosotros somos guerreros, perfectamente entrenados, absolutamente capacitados —siguió Genma como si no lo hubiera escuchado—. Y somos lo que usted necesita, Tendo.

—¿Yo? —dijo Soun con sorpresa.

—Por supuesto —los anteojos de Genma brillaron—. ¿Por qué ha venido, viejo amigo? ¿Necesita nuestros servicios?

—Ah… pues… yo —Soun Tendo tragó saliva—. Es una situación delicada.

—Claro, todas las que requieren nuestros servicios lo son —dijo Genma de inmediato dándose importancia—. Sabremos manejarlo de la mejor manera posible.

—Bien, pues, se trata de…

.

.

—¿Y ahora? ¿Qué dicen? —preguntó Taro con insistencia.

—Le soltó el cuento del bushido —relató Mousse.

—¡Cliente! —exclamó Taro.

—¡Cliente! ¡Chócala! —dijo Ranma y golpearon las palmas en señal de victoria.

—¡Cállense!... No puedo oír nada —se quejó Mousse poniéndose los anteojos sobre la cabeza, como si así pudiera escuchar mejor.

—A ver, dame espacio —dijo Taro empujando a Ranma y ocupando su lugar ante la cerradura—. No, no se escucha nada.

—Deben estar susurrando —dijo Mousse torciendo la boca.

.

.

—Comprendo… comprendo… —Genma se acariciaba la barbilla como si sopesara la difícil situación, pero solamente se trataba de tres chiquillas ricas que necesitaban guardaespaldas para su vida normal, o sea, cuando iban de compras o a la peluquería. Sería pan comido para ellos y ganarían bien con un mínimo esfuerzo.

—¿De verdad comprende? —preguntó Soun con lágrimas de impotencia en los ojos—. Estoy preocupado por mis pequeñas, ¡son niñas indefensas!

—No tema, Tendo, las protegeremos, claro que sí. Tengo a los hombres perfectos para el trabajo —afirmó Genma—. Quisiera poder presentárselos en este momento, pero se encuentran entrenando y meditando, ya entiende cómo es nuestra vida, el entrenamiento nunca termina, y debemos tener nuestro cuerpo y nuestra mente fuerte en todo momento.

—Sí, sí, claro, lo comprendo.

—Pero mis muchachos se encargarán de todo —aseguró Genma—. Entre ellos, mi hijo, a quién entrené personalmente desde muy pequeño, es el mejor de mis hombres, y por eso le encargaré la fundamental tarea de cuidar a su hija Akane, ya que la pobrecilla ha sufrido ese ataque. Debe estar muy trastornada y tener a alguien fuerte a su lado de seguro la tranquilizará.

—Oh, bueno, Akane es… sí, quizá… —nervioso, Soun no quiso dar detalles sobre la manera de ser de Akane. De ninguna de sus hijas, mejor.

—Luego veremos cómo trabajaremos con las otras dos pequeñas —siguió Genma con aire solemne—, pero le aseguro que estarán en las mejores manos.

—Se lo agradezco —Tendo hizo una breve inclinación—. No se imagina cuánto agradezco que me ayude con esto, ¡no sabía qué hacer!

—Está en el lugar correcto, no tema, ya se lo dije, somos profesionales —afirmó una vez más Genma—. En cuanto a usted, viejo amigo, me encargaré personalmente de su propia seguridad, no podía ser de otra manera.

—¿En verdad?

—¡Claro que sí!

Ambos rieron.

—Soy muy afortunado de haberlo encontrado nuevamente, Saotome —comentó Soun.

—Y yo de haberlo encontrado a usted. Qué dulce es retomar una buena amistad en este momento de la vida, ¿cierto?

De nuevo ambos rieron con estruendosas carcajadas de celebración.

—Entonces, todo queda arreglado —dijo Genma poniéndose serio otra vez—. Mañana podremos presentarnos formalmente con sus hijas.

—Sí, las convocaré a una reunión en la empresa y les contaré la situación. Aunque… prefiero que no sepan los detalles —advirtió Soun—, por lo menos hasta saber un poco más del asunto.

—Seré muy discreto —afirmó Genma.

Charlaron un par de minutos más poniéndose de acuerdo sobre la hora y el lugar y, mucho más aliviado, Soun Tendo salió de _la oficina_ de _Saotome inc._ y entró a su automóvil.

En cuanto se fue, Genma corrió al dormitorio que compartía con Ranma y rebuscó en un cajón hasta sacar algunos yenes del calcetín donde los escondía. Luego volvió a la sala y abrió la puerta de la cocina, y los tres muchachos casi se le caen encima.

—¿Qué hacían? —preguntó levantando una ceja.

—Recabábamos información.

—Entrenábamos nuestro oído aguzado.

—Queríamos escuchar lo que hablaban.

Los tres hablaron al mismo tiempo y diciendo cosas diferentes. Genma miró a cada uno y al final se encogió de hombros.

—¿Era un cliente? —preguntó Mousse.

—¿Estamos contratados? —quiso saber Taro.

—Sí, estamos contratados —respondió Genma—. Pero deberán comportarse como auténticos profesionales.

—¡Eso somos! —se quejó Ranma.

—Tomen esto —siguió Genma entregándoles el dinero.

—¡¿De dónde lo sacó?! —exclamó Taro maravillado.

—Me pagaron algo por adelantado —mintió Genma—. ¡Pero no es para comida! Quiero que se compren ropa como la gente, elegante, pantalones, camisas, chalecos, ¡todo lo necesario!

—¿Y eso? —inquirió Ranma.

—Esos serán sus uniformes de aquí en adelante —sentenció Genma—. Ahora vayan.

Los muchachos comenzaron a hablar atropelladamente entre sí mientras se calzaban para salir. Antes de que salieran, Genma agregó algo.

—Ah, Mousse… —dijo, sus anteojos volvieron a brillar, el chico se volteó a mirarlo—, tendrás que sacar tu plancha.

.

.

 _continuará_

.

.

Nota de autora: Y continuamos :D espero que les siga gustando y no haya menguado en algo su emoción XD.

Como ven, de nuevo usé al personaje de Shota Takeda, que es original del fic _La esposa secuestrada_ , de Noham, básicamente porque no tengo ganas de andar pensando nuevos nombres XD.

Por otro lado, me llama la atención que todos piensen que Mousse debe terminar con Kasumi, a mí particularmente esa pareja me parecería de los más aburrida, los dos son igual de sumisos y bastante bien portados, ¿qué clase de química puede desarrollarse ahí?

También me decían por qué no usé a Ryoga y elegí a Taro. Principalmente por dos razones: una, el personaje de Ryoga no me llama la atención, lo encuentro «tibio», no es ni villano ni protagonista, para mí no tiene chispa y no me dan ganas de escribir sobre él (eso es lo que yo pienso, claro que a otros les puede encantar y todo está muy bien c:). Dos, porque ya se ha usado mucho la dinámica de Ranma con Ryoga de amigo o mejor amigo, y no quería repetirla. Lo de involucrar a Mousse es porque me encanta el personaje, y quizá se den cuenta que se parece a mucho a como lo caractericé en el capítulo _El amante perfecto_ (la ropa que usan los guardaespaldas está inspirada en su ropa en ese fic), ese es como mi Mousse ideal, mezcla también con el Mousse de _El rey demonio._

Bueno, no quiero enredarlos más. Agradezco enormemente sus comentarios y que todos estén tan emocionados como yo por esta nueva saga :D

Especialmente agradezco a: **MCColours, Haruri Saotome, Ivarodsan, Femme X, Renka Saotome, Melany B, Caro-azuul, Ranko0103, Kaori1806, Akai27, Maat Sejmet, Saritanimelove, Rosefe-123, Dee-Dee Zednem.**

Cualquier duda que tengan me pueden escribir. Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	199. Yojimbo (parte 3)

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **Yojimbo**

 **(parte 3)**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

En la sala de reuniones, los muchachos y el hombre de mediana edad miraron a las jovencitas ante ellos y las chicas les devolvieron la mirada, todos estudiándose con detalle al mismo tiempo.

—Entonces, creo que debería presentar a mis muchachas, ¿verdad? —intervino Soun, dubitativo, y riendo nervioso—. Bueno, ellas son Kasumi, la mayor —la aludida sonrió amable inclinando un poco la cabeza—; Nabiki, está estudiando un postgrado en la universidad, y finalmente Akane, la más pequeña, también está estudiando una carrera.

Nabiki se reclinó en su silla y cruzó los brazos levantando una ceja.

—Papá, ¿cómo es posible que confíes en alguien que se llama Pantymedias? —preguntó.

Pantymedias Taro se adelantó, quitando de un manotazo la silla de Soun Tendo, que le impedía el acceso. La silla, por las rueditas, se movió con aceleración, dando contra la pared. Al final Taro apoyó las dos manos sobre la mesa y se inclinó hacia adelante, atravesando a Nabiki con una mirada de hielo.

—Dirígete a mí _solamente_ como Taro, ¿entendiste? —le habló en tono bajo y amenazante.

—Taro, muchacho, cálmate —intervino Genma Saotome, adelantándose para ponerle una mano en el hombro.

—¿De verdad estás contratado para protegernos? —le dijo Nabiki, que no se amedrentó en lo absoluto, sino que lo miró indiferente—. Parece todo lo contrario.

Mientras Genma le susurraba unas palabras para calmarlo y Taro volvía a su posición, Nabiki continuó.

—Creo que no deberían tutearnos, ¿no te parece, papá? —su tono era inocente; alzó la cabeza para mirar a su padre, que por un momento se había quedado impactado por la actitud de Taro—. Después de todo son empleados.

—Pues… —vaciló Soun Tendo, echando una mirada a Genma Saotome.

—Claro, si así lo prefieren, se hará —intervino Genma con una amplia sonrisa de vendedor.

—¿Acaso portan armas? —quiso saber Kasumi un tanto nerviosa, acomodándose un mechón de cabello, que por un momento se había deslizado de su moño, detrás de la oreja.

—¡Ja! —espetó Ranma Saotome, todavía con las manos en los bolsillos. Miró a Mousse, que estaba a su lado y que volteó a mirarlo con una sonrisa.

Pantymedias Taro soltó una risa de superioridad.

—Armas, dice, ¿la oyeron? —comentó Taro a sus compañeros.

—No, señorita Kasumi, no portamos armas —respondió Genma con una inclinación de cabeza cortés.

—No las necesitamos —informó Ranma, aunque no parecía estar presumiendo sino simplemente informando un hecho.

—¿Y eso por qué? —quiso saber Akane—. ¿No se supone que todos los guardaespaldas usan armas?

—Creo que ha visto muchas películas, señorita Akane —comentó Genma con una sonrisa indulgente, mirando después a Soun Tendo, y ambos compartieron una risita que hizo que Akane frunciera el ceño.

—Entonces, ¿cómo se supone que van a protegernos? —siguió diciendo Akane.

—Sabemos artes marciales —respondió Mousse, hablando por primera vez, de forma pausada.

—Somos _maestros_ de artes marciales —corrigió Taro, de nuevo con los brazos cruzados.

—¿Artes marciales? —repitió Akane, casi escupiendo las palabras.

Kasumi la miró con un gesto preocupado.

—Sí, artes marciales —corroboró Ranma—. Somos profesionales, estudiamos durante años en China, y no necesitamos armas ni ninguna otra cosa. Podemos proteger a la gente simplemente usando nuestras técnicas.

Akane se levantó de golpe, empujando la silla, que salió disparada hacia atrás. Ranma levantó las cejas asombrado.

—¡¿Artes marciales, papá?! —vociferó Akane.

Soun Tendo se había escondido detrás de Genma Saotome, y soltó una risita nerviosa que pretendía calmar a su hija.

—Akane, mi niña, no te pongas así —susurró con cariño.

—¡Esto es el colmo! —siguió diciendo Akane—. Insinúas que no puedo defenderme de simples intentos de robo ¿y luego me insultas poniéndome un guardaespaldas _artemarcialista?_ ¿Acaso no confías en mí, en mi capacidad? ¡He estudiado artes marciales por años!, ¿crees que no puedo ser tan buena como uno de estos chicos?

—Pe-Pero… Akane —respondió Tendo con una gota de sudor corriendo por su mejilla, apoyando las manos en los hombros de Genma, sin querer salir todavía de su refugio—, tú eres solo una niña y…

—¡¿Entonces es porque soy mujer?! —reclamó Akane dando un paso al frente, sus ojos canela refulgieron con ira.

—Akane, por favor, cálmate. Papá solo quiere lo mejor para nosotras —dijo Kasumi levantándose para ponerle una mano en el hombro.

—Aunque es verdad que siempre ha sido un poco machista —comentó Nabiki encogiéndose de hombros.

—Hija mía… —balbuceó Tendo, pero no se atrevió a decir nada más.

—Me voy de aquí —resopló Akane y salió de la sala de juntas.

—¡Saotome! —lloriqueó Soun haciendo un puchero hacia Genma.

—Ranma, ve —ordenó el hombre calvo.

—¿Eh?... ¿Yo? —replicó Ranma señalándose a la altura de la nariz, y su padre asintió—. Pero todavía no almorzamos —se quejó el muchacho.

—Ve, _ahora —_ gruñó Genma.

Y finalmente Ranma Saotome sacó las manos de sus bolsillos y salió, siguiendo a Akane Tendo.

En el interior de la sala de juntas todos se quedaron en silencio, mientras Soun Tendo sorbía por la nariz y Genma le daba palmaditas para consolarlo.

—Su hija Akane está en buenas manos —susurraba el hombre calvo.

Luego, Nabiki estiró los brazos desperezándose.

—Bueno, parece que el chico de la trenza ya está ocupado —comentó y miró a su hermana—. Me pregunto cómo nos dividiremos a los que quedan, Kasumi. ¿Quieres piedras, papel o tijeras? —bromeó cerrándole un ojo.

—Eso no es muy educado de tu parte, Nabiki —la regañó Kasumi con preocupación.

—Yo solo decía —Nabiki se encogió de hombros.

—Oye —dijo Taro dirigiéndose a Genma—, espero que no me toque con la lo…

—Cállate, Taro, y compórtate —lo interrumpió Genma antes de que dijera algo fuera de lugar.

—Papá, creo que tendremos que hablar seriamente sobre dónde contrataste a esta gente —comentó Nabiki en tono duro después de echarle una mirada de pocos amigos a Pantymedias Taro.

Soun Tendo sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se secó la frente.

—Por favor, hija mía, ¿podríamos charlar eso después? Por ahora, la reunión ha terminado, nos vemos esta noche en la cena —dijo el patriarca acarreando su silla de nuevo a su puesto y sentándose. Luego miró a Genma Saotome—. Por favor, disponga las cosas lo mejor que le parezca, Saotome, confío en su criterio.

Genma asintió con una inclinación, y al levantar la cabeza, un brillo apareció en la esquina de su ojo derecho.

—¡Mousse! —llamó y el chico giró hacia él alerta—. Tú trabajarás con la señorita Nabiki Tendo.

—Vaya, vaya —comentó Nabiki con una sonrisa divertida, levantándose de la silla—. Entonces, ¿serás mi sirviente o algo así?

—Soy su guardaespaldas, señorita Nabiki —informó Mousse educadamente.

—Oh, puedes llamarme simplemente Nabiki —replicó la muchacha en seguida, dando una mirada de hielo a Taro. Después saludó con la mano—. Bueno, me voy a la universidad.

Salió y Mousse fue detrás de ella obediente.

—Esto solo te deja a ti, muchacho —dijo Genma mirando a Taro—. Trabajarás con Kasumi Tendo. Debes estar con ella en todo momento. Recuerda, infórmame de cualquier cosa sospechosa que percibas.

Taro asintió, aún con los brazos cruzados, y después echó una mirada a Kasumi. La muchacha se levantó y alisó su kimono, cuando estuvo lista hizo una corta reverencia frente a Pantymedias Taro, que la miró como si estuviera loca.

—Por favor, cuide bien de mí. Intentemos trabajar lo mejor posible juntos —dijo Kasumi.

Cuando levantó la cabeza sonrió cálidamente, haciendo que Taro casi aflojara los brazos y diera un paso hacia atrás, casi asustado.

Kasumi no notó aquél gesto, solo se inclinó para besar a su padre en la mejilla.

—Nos vemos en casa, papá —dijo—. No trabajes demasiado.

Salió de la sala y Taro la siguió después de echarle otra mirada curiosa. Antes de que la siguiera, sin embargo, Genma lo detuvo tomándolo por el hombro y se acercó a él para hablarle de cerca.

—Esta es una jovencita educada y conservadora —le susurró—. Más te vale comportarte bien con ella. Si me haces perder este negocio te despellejo.

—Cálmate, calvito, sabes que soy el mejor —le respondió Taro con una mirada afilada.

—En artes marciales, quizá, pero en modales eres una bestia —sentenció Genma. Taro gruñó y Genma alzó la voz—. Apúrate, muchacho, ¿por qué pierdes el tiempo aquí? No dejes sola ni un segundo a la señorita Kasumi.

Taro estaba a punto de escupirle algunas palabras a la cara, pero Genma lo empujó con fuerza del hombro, mandándolo fuera de la habitación. Soun Tendo estaba de espaldas a ellos, sentado a la mesa y no vio nada.

Cuando finalmente los dos hombres maduros estuvieron solos, Genma se quitó el sombrero y se sentó cerca de Soun Tendo.

—Muy bien, todo está arreglado ahora —comentó pasando una mano por los escasos cabellos a los lados de su cabeza.

—¿Hice bien, Saotome? —preguntó el otro hombre dejando caer los hombros.

—Claro, somos profesionales, nosotros lo manejaremos todo de ahora en adelante —respondió Genma con una sonrisa—. Sus problemas han terminado.

Soun Tendo asintió varias veces.

—Lo sé, se supone que he solucionado mis problemas —dijo—, pero entonces, ¿por qué no me siento nada aliviado?

.

.

—Oye, espera —gritó Ranma mientras echaba a correr.

Akane avanzaba rápido saliendo del edificio de la corporación Tendo, giró la cabeza para mirarlo, pero no le hizo caso y continuó andando a paso rápido.

—Maldición… ¿no me escuchas, acaso? —dijo Ranma de mal humor—. ¡Akane!

La chica giró sobre los talones y lo miró a los ojos de una manera que lo hizo tambalear.

—Escucha, tú… —empezó Akane señalándolo con el índice, pero vaciló y al final dio un largo suspiro dejando caer los hombros y cerró los ojos—. Disculpa, tú no tienes la culpa de esto, es todo cuestión de mi padre. Lo lamento —abrió los ojos y le sonrió, y Ranma pudo ver de cerca sus chispeantes ojos canela—. No es necesario que me sigas, puedo defenderme sola. Regresa a tus tareas. Adiós —lo saludó con la mano y se dio media vuelta.

Ranma la siguió y comenzó a caminar a su lado por la vereda.

—Mi tarea es protegerte —dijo.

—No necesito ninguna protección —replicó ella con una sonrisa tensa—. ¿Por qué mejor no te tomas el día libre?

—No puedo hacer eso —replicó Ranma—. ¿O sí?... —se detuvo y se rascó la cabeza con un dedo.

—Trabajas para mí, y yo te ordeno que te tomes el día libre —sentenció Akane.

—En realidad, trabajo para tu padre así que… ¡Oye! —gritó después Ranma, trotando por la calle para alcanzarla.

Akane no se había detenido ni un momento, había andado hasta la esquina y había detenido a un taxi en el que ya se estaba subiendo.

—¡Espera!... Maldición —murmuró después, Akane había cerrado la puerta del automóvil.

Ranma corrió y se impulsó con un salto acrobático, girando en el aire, y se metió por la ventanilla abierta cayendo en el asiento de atrás del taxi junto a Akane, en el momento exacto en que el coche arrancaba y se iba.

Ella dio un pequeño grito de sorpresa.

—¿Qué creías que hacías? —dijo Ranma acomodándose la camisa y el chaleco, que se le había torcido con los movimientos.

—¿Co-como… cómo hiciste eso? —tartamudeó Akane.

—Es un movimiento básico —dijo Ranma encogiéndose de hombros, después se reclinó en el respaldo del asiento relajándose, puso las manos detrás de su nuca—.Así que, ¿adónde vamos? —preguntó después.

Akane hizo una mueca y dejó de prestarle atención, se dedicó a mirar por la ventanilla.

.

.

En el estacionamiento, Nabiki avanzaba por delante de Mousse hasta que se detuvieron ante un automóvil pequeño y moderno, de solo dos asientos, de color rojo. La chica se detuvo y, sacando sus llaves, se las tendió a Mousse. Como él se quedó observando las llaves como si fueran un objeto extraterrestre, Nabiki habló:

—Quiero que me lleves a Bunkyo, al distrito de Hongo —explicó—. Necesito ir a la Facultad de Economía de la Todai. Y por favor, toma las autopistas del oeste, necesito llegar rápido.

Mousse pestañeó acomodándose los anteojos. Nabiki hizo tintinear las llaves para llamar su atención y Mousse al final las tomó.

—Espero que sepas conducir —agregó la chica.

—Yo…

—Vamos, llegaré tarde —Nabiki se metió en el asiento del copiloto y cerró la puerta.

.

.

A cortos pasos debido a su kimono, Kasumi salió de la empresa Tendo, saludando y sonriendo a cada empleado con el que se cruzaba, haciendo cortas inclinaciones poniendo sus brazos estirados delante del cuerpo, apoyando las manos en las rodillas.

Taro iba detrás pensando cuándo se terminaría esa tortura. Cuando salieron por la entrada principal, a través de dobles y enormes puertas de vidrio, un automóvil negro y elegante se detuvo ante ellos y con un gesto recatado y cuidado, Kasumi se metió. Taro se quedó de pie fuera mientras Kasumi cerraba la puerta, y ella se lo quedo mirando por la ventanilla bajada.

—Señor Taro, puede subirse conmigo si lo desea —le sonrió amable—. El chofer nos llevará.

Taro dudó todavía un momento y dio un rodeo para subir por el otro lado.

—¿Adónde vamos? —preguntó al dejarse caer en el asiento.

—Oh, a mis obligaciones normales —respondió Kasumi—. Tengo una clase de ikebana y después una de chino, pero es solo de conversación, para perfeccionar mi vocabulario, papá comenzará negocios en China y debo estar preparada. Luego de eso debo volver a casa a verificar que los preparativos para cenar vayan bien.

—¿Ikebana?... ¿Eso no es… esa cosa con las flores? —Taro alzó una ceja.

—Eso es precisamente, señor Taro —replicó la muchacha—. Es un arte fascinante que me ayuda a relajarme de tantas obligaciones diarias. Llevar una casa como la nuestra no es una tarea fácil.

—Me imagino… —murmuró él, después la miró—. ¿Y alguna vez haces algo de verdad emocionante?

—¿Emocionante? —Kasumi parpadeó y pensó un momento con un dedo en la mejilla, mirando hacia arriba—. Pues… bueno… —Kasumi de pronto se sonrojó y echó una ojeada al chofer. Luego se inclinó un poco hacia Taro para susurrar— en realidad _sí._

—¿Y qué cosa es? —quiso saber en seguida Taro pues presentía que iba a desmayarse de aburrimiento teniendo que cuidar a aquella mujer tan inofensiva como un pajarillo y a la que nadie intentaría hacer daño.

—Yo… —Kasumi volvió a acomodarse el mechón rebelde tras la oreja— últimamente he estado…

—¿Sí? —la acució Taro, más intrigado que nunca, ¿quizá veía en secreto a algún hombre peligroso?

—Yo… no sé cómo decirlo pues soy una mujer muy tradicional y… —Kasumi se sonrojó aún más.

—Suéltalo —la instó Taro.

—Supongo que ahora que usted será mi acompañante las veinticuatro horas lo descubrirá así que es mejor que hable, ¿cierto? —Taro asintió con efusividad—. Pues… estoy yendo a clases de comida árabe —soltó.

Y aguardó mirándolo aprensiva.

—… ¿Ah?

—Es que lo probé en casa de una amiga por casualidad y esos sabores son… ¡pecaminosos! Oh, sé que no debería, se me educó muy bien para que fuera experta en la cocina japonesa, desde la más tradicional hasta la más moderna. ¡Pero simplemente no pude resistirme! Los aromas, los sabores, ese extraño deleite en el paladar al probarla… —Kasumi, agitada, se detuvo y volvió a mirarlo—. Señor Taro, ¿cree que hago bien?

El automóvil partió y Taro, con cara de moribundo, miró por la ventanilla, preparado para aburrirse como nunca en su vida en las siguientes semanas, o quizá meses.

.

.

Mousse se puso los anteojos encima de la cabeza y tomó el volante con fuerza. A su lado, Nabiki sacó un cuaderno de su bolso y un lápiz de color rosa y empezó a hacer unas anotaciones, un momento después levantó la vista hacia Mousse.

—¿Vas a arrancar? —le dijo.

El muchacho asintió. Solo había conducido un automóvil en las simulaciones de los videojuegos, pero ¿qué tan difícil podía ser? Entrecerró los ojos para poder ver mejor la serie de columnas del estacionamiento y le dio al contacto, pisando el acelerador de inmediato.

El coche salió disparado hacia adelante, Nabiki tuvo que sostenerse de donde pudiera, y Mousse giró rápidamente y con el tiempo exacto para no embestir una de las columnas. Los neumáticos chirriaron sobre el pavimento y Mousse aceleró todavía más, dando un pequeño salto en la salida del aparcamiento, zigzagueando al andar por la calle, y luego sin descanso, tomar la autopista a toda velocidad.

.

.

 _continuará_

 _._

 _._

Nota de autora: Me pregunto qué saldrá de todo esto. No sé si compadecer a los chicos o a las chicas en esta historia. ¿Qué piensan ustedes?

Ayer me olvidé de aclarar que _bushido_ es el código por el que se regían los samuráis según el cual tenían que mostrar lealtad y honor hasta la muerte. Literalmente se traduce como «el camino del guerrero», por eso quise aplicarlo en este caso a Genma y los muchachos.

 **MCColours** : Qué bueno que te esté gustando, espero que disfrutes del capítulo de hoy. Besos.

 **Dee- Dee Zednem** : ¿Eso es lo que más te gusta de Taro? XD. Te mando besos.

 **Rosefe-123** : Jajaja, pues sí, podríamos decir que esto es como un dorama. Y sobre las parejas, es exactamente así como lo pensé. Espero que lo disfrutes. Besos.

 **Ivarodsan** : Si es un fic donde Taro va de visita y está solo Ksumi, y le da un té con hierbas extrañas y después hacen de todo en el cuarto, sí, ese lo escribí yo acá en _El año de la felicidad_ XD; y desde ahí me quedó gustando la pareja, además sirven mucho más para la acción que si la pongo con Tofú. Besos para vos.

 **Rokumon** : ¡Hola! Qué bueno verte por acá, me alegro de que te gusten las historias, y como en su mayoría son individuales podés ir leyéndolas según te llamen la atención los títulos. Muchas gracias por tus palabras, espero que te guste lo que encuentres. Muchos saludos para vos.

 **Saritanimelove** : Quería ponerle un poco del humor del manga, además esos tres se prestan para eso XD. Besos.

 **Caro-azuul** : Bueno, de artes marciales sí saben, de lo otro… pues… XD. Bueno, vamos poco a poco a ver cómo sale lo de Nabiki y Mousse ;) Te mando besos.

 **Adriana** : Me hizo reír que dijeras que el apellido a Mousse le viene «al pelo» porque justamente Wèi-Fā quiere decir «para el pelo» XD. Bueno, yo escribí de Kasumi y Taro, quizá es ese fic, que tiene lemon aunque no es algo explícito; y sí me quedó gustando la pareja y quería escribir más de ellos. Mi Mousse (por decirlo así) también me gusta mucho, porque lo hago un poquito diferente al original, no tan obnubilado por Shampoo. Besos para vos.

 **Haruri Saotome** : En un principio no pensaba hacerlos amigos, pero justamente como decís, si no era así Soun no los habría contratado, porque es muy crédulo, pero tampoco es tan tonto, al menos en este fic XD. Besos.

 **Melany B** : Lo siento, siempre se me olvida explicar alguna cosa, soy un caso XD. Espero que hayas entendido con la explicación que puse en las notas. Pues sí, Taro es mucho más malhablado que Ranma, más bruto y rebelde. Besos para vos.

 **Akai27** : Claro, Genma buscará aprovecharse, es su negocio después de todo y una cosa es la amistad y otra el trabajo XD. Besos.

 **Renka Saotome** : Pues si se trata de personajes del manga creo que con Kasumi se emparejaría bien porque son bastante opuestos; lo mismo si yo tuviera que hacer un personaje original para él, creo que haría a alguien parecido a Kasumi, con un poco más de carácter sí, con menos suavidad, para poder frenarlo cuando él se pase, pero en esencia sería así. Gracias por leer. Te mando besos.

 **Femme X** : Genma es bastante inteligente, siempre se sale con la suya, y en el manga hasta inventó un estilo de pelea, que era para robar, cierto, pero era un estilo de pelea después de todo XD. Besos.

Gracias a todos por leer. Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	200. Yojimbo (parte 4)

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **Yojimbo**

 **(parte 4)**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

—¡Detente! —vociferó Nabiki en el asiento del copiloto del pequeño coche que zigzagueaba peligrosamente por la autopista—. ¡Detente ahora mismo!

Mousse frenó de golpe, Nabiki se fue hacia adelante y se sostuvo de la guantera como pudo, apoyando también una mano en el cristal de la ventanilla. El automóvil se quedó quieto de pronto en medio de la autopista, se escucharon chirridos de frenos de coches que venían detrás, gritos nada agradables, pitidos de claxon; pero Mousse se mantuvo imperturbable en su puesto con las manos en el volante, esperando nuevas instrucciones.

Nabiki miró con horror a los coches que cruzaban a toda velocidad a su lado. Un camión casi los atropella y por poco giró a tiempo para evitarlos.

—¿Qué haces? —gritó nuevamente—. ¡Arranca! ¡Arranca! ¡Vamos, arranca!

—Pero, señorita Nabiki, usted me dijo…

—¡Te ordeno que arranques en este mismo momento! —sentenció.

Mousse pestañeó sin comprender y de nuevo pisó el acelerador a fondo. El auto dio una sacudida y salió disparado, tomando una curva para salir de la autopista, entrando al distrito de Hongo y enfilando directo por una de las calles principales del barrio.

—¿Podría indicarme hacia dónde queda la facultad, señorita Nabiki? —preguntó Mousse cortésmente, como si todo estuviera normal.

Nabiki, pálida y con el cabello revuelto, levantó su brazo indicando casi sin fuerzas hacia adelante.

—Allí… dobla allí a la izquierda —murmuró.

Mousse iba conduciendo tan rápido que por poco se le pasa su calle para girar; maniobró dando vuelta el volante y doblando sin piedad, y sin preocuparse por los coches que venían en sentido opuesto.

Nabiki fue aplastada contra la ventanilla y dio un pequeño grito. En el movimiento, los anteojos de Mousse cayeron de nuevo sobre su cabeza y pudo ver el camino claramente ante él. Sonrió al poder leer los letreros de tránsito, que antes eran apenas manchas para él.

—Oh, ahí dice que hay que conducir a menos de cincuenta kilómetros por hora —comentó rascándose la cabeza.

Desaceleró y condujo en línea recta con una sonrisa, a una velocidad normal, mirando el paisaje.

—Qué lugar tan bonito —dijo—, nunca había venido por aquí.

Nabiki se giró hacia él lentamente y lo observó como si fuera un demente. Luego reparó en los gruesos anteojos.

—Un momento… ¿por qué no te habías puesto las gafas antes? —preguntó entre dientes.

—Ah, ¿esto? —Mousse de nuevo se las quitó y las dejó sobre el salpicadero—. A veces, las olvido, es que son un poco pesadas y me molestan.

Entrecerró los ojos para continuar manejando, pero un grito de Nabiki lo hizo quedar casi pegado al techo del automóvil.

—¡Póntelas de nuevo! —ladró Nabiki—. Te prohíbo que te las quites en mi presencia, ¡¿entendiste?!

—Eh… sí, señorita Nabiki —respondió Mousse y se las colocó en seguida.

—Detente aquí, ya llegamos —dijo después Nabiki con un gesto serio y los labios apretados.

Cuando el automóvil se detuvo, con un brusco ademán giró el espejo retrovisor hacia su lado y se arregló un poco el cabello, dándose después unas palmaditas para recuperar el color en las mejillas; de su bolsa sacó un brillo labial que se aplicó con esmero. Todo ante la atenta mirada de Mousse.

Entonces Nabiki volteó la cabeza hacia él y lo miró fijamente durante un largo segundo, hasta que el muchacho se puso nervioso por su actitud altiva y su rostro hermoso y afilado, de ojos oscuros y brillantes.

—¿No piensas abrirme la puerta? —espetó Nabiki con dureza.

—Y-Yo… s-sí…

Mousse salió presuroso del automóvil y le abrió la puerta con presteza. Nabiki se colocó sus grandes anteojos de sol antes de salir y al bajarse se alisó la falda y se acomodó la blusa mientras Mousse cerraba la puerta.

—No creas que esto no te costará —le dijo después al chico—. Deberás resarcirte si no quieres que te despida.

—Pero, señorita Nabiki, yo…

—Silencio —replicó Nabiki levantando una mano—. Harás todo lo que te diga y luego veré si te perdono. Me caías bien, Mousse, no lo arruines con otra torpeza. ¿Entendiste? —Nabiki se bajó un poco los anteojos para poder mirarlo a la cara.

De nuevo el muchacho se sonrojó un poco, y asintió.

Nabiki le pasó su bolsa y sus libros a Mousse y comenzó a andar con elegantes y estilizados pasos hacia la entrada de la facultad.

—No te quedes atrás —le ordenó.

Y Mousse se puso a trotar para seguirla.

.

.

—Vaya, Nabiki, ¿y ese chico? —le preguntó una de sus compañeras en cuando la vio entrar seguida del alto joven chino.

—Es mi mayordomo —explicó Nabiki sin ningún gesto que delatara la mentira.

—¿Mayordomo? —su compañera abrió la boca formando una gran O.

—¿Escuché bien, Nabiki? ¿Tienes un mayordomo? —intervino otra de sus amigas acercándose a ella.

—Obviamente —respondió la aludida—. Necesitaba un sirviente para toda ocasión.

—¿Y también te acompaña a tus clases? —quiso saber su compañera.

—Es mi mayordomo personal.

—¡Oh!

—¡Cuánta envidia! —soltó otra de sus amigas mientras seguían caminando, siempre con Mousse detrás en completo silencio.

—¡Y que lo digas!, yo también quisiera un mayordomo personal —suspiró la primera chica que había hablado, después bajó un poco la voz—. Y si fuera solo la mitad de guapo que el tuyo estaría conforme.

Nabiki no dijo nada, pero sus amigas soltaron unas risitas.

—Es tan musculoso —comentó otra en un susurro.

—Y ese cuerpo…

—¿Dónde lo encontraste, Nabiki? —preguntó una tercera.

—No lo sé, papá lo contrató —respondió Nabiki encogiéndose de hombros.

Había creído que sería molesto tener a un tipo pisándole los talones todo el día y pensaba usarlo como un esclavo personal, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que le daba cierto estatus y popularidad, más de la que ya tenía en la facultad por su belleza, su nombre, al ser la hija de Soun Tendo, y por haberse graduado con honores.

También había pensado que las mujeres que estudiaban economía y negocios eran fuertes y con ambición, como ella, pero al final descubría que todas eran iguales y solo iban allí para cazar a un futuro marido rico. Qué desperdicio.

—Mousse —Nabiki se giró apenas para darle una orden—, apártanos un buen lugar en la cafetería mientras vamos a entregar nuestros trabajos.

—Señorita Nabiki, no puedo dejarla sola en ningún momento, ¿no lo recuerda? —replicó Mousse en tono bajo.

—¿Eso quiere decir que también me acompañarás al _toilet? —_ inquirió Nabiki.

Mousse comenzó a tartamudear nervioso y Nabiki sonrió de costado, comenzaba a disfrutar de ponerlo en apuros.

—En fin —suspiró la chica—. Iremos primero a entregar estos documentos y luego a la cafetería. Pero te advierto, Mousse, si no encontramos una buena mesa tendrás que desocupar una para nosotras.

—¿Desocupar? —preguntó el chico sin comprender.

—Con tus patadas de karate, claro —dijo Nabiki como si fuera obvio—. Vamos, mis amigas ya se adelantaron.

—Pero no es… —comenzó a explicar Mousse, pero Nabiki lo silenció levantando una mano de nuevo.

—Más tarde, Mousse, ahora no tengo ganas de escucharte —dijo en un tono que no aceptaba réplicas.

.

.

Akane suspiró aliviada y sonrió mientras avanzaba para entrar al dojo donde practicaba artes marciales. ¡Por fin lo había perdido! Ese Ranma era persistente. Primero lo había llevado al centro comercial para intentar deshacerse de él escapando entre el gentío, como no funcionó, finalmente fue hasta su universidad con el pretexto de que tenía clases. En dos ocasiones había querido distraerlo con algo más para poder esfumarse, pero él no había caído. Dijo que iba al baño y se escapó por una ventana, pero Ranma la alcanzó cuando tomaba el metro y de nuevo se le pegó como lapa.

Al final, la muchedumbre que había a esa hora en las estaciones del metro fue la aliada de Akane y se escabulló de su guardaespaldas y fue libre, ¡libre al fin! Ahora podía ir a sus clases de kempo o hacer lo que quisiera con tranquilidad, sin un hombre que estuviera encima de ella todo el tiempo.

Cuando traspasó las puertas del gimnasio donde practicaba, Ranma la esperaba apoyado en la pared, con las manos en los bolsillos.

—¡¿Qué?! —Akane dio un grito y casi se cae al piso de la impresión—. ¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿Cómo pudiste encontrarme?

—Bah, eso es más fácil que hacer ramen instantáneo —dijo Ranma con superioridad—. Además, dejas más pistas en el camino que un gorila adentro de una tienda.

—¡¿Qué dijiste?! —soltó Akane— ¿Cómo te atreves?

—Oye, mi trabajo es protegerte en todo momento, no sé por qué intentas escaparte —comentó Ranma encogiéndose de hombros.

—Pues porque no quiero a un tipo siguiéndome todo el tiempo. Nadie me preguntó si quería un guardaespaldas —se quejó Akane.

—Ese no es mi problema —dijo el muchacho—, yo solo hago mi trabajo. ¡Y tú no lo vas a arruinar queriendo escaparte para ver a tu novio!

—¿Novio? ¿Cuál novio?

—Pues, ¿para qué otra cosa iba a querer venir una chica como tú a un lugar como este? —preguntó Ranma alzando una ceja—. Mira, no voy a contarle nada a tu papito si eso es lo que te preocupa; pero deja ya de escaparte. Además, tengo hambre ¡y eso me pone de muy mal humor!

Akane alzó el mentón y lo miró con frialdad.

—No sabes nada —le dijo.

Y pasó por su lado para entrar al centro de prácticas.

—Claro que lo sé, ¡mis tripas rugen! ¿Es que no me vas a tener piedad?

En cuanto Akane entró, un montón de chicos vestidos con gi de entrenamiento la rodearon y Ranma se apresuró a apartarlos para quedarse junto a ella.

—¡Akane!

—¡Viniste, Akane!

—¡Qué bien que estarás en la práctica de hoy!

—¿Quiénes son estos chicos? —le preguntó Ranma a Akane mientras forcejeaba para que los muchachos no se le tiraran encima.

—Solo son mis compañeros —respondió ella en tono inocente. Después sonrió—. Hola, chicos, ¿cómo están?

—¡Akane! Te invito a tomar un helado después de clases.

—¡Ni lo sueñes, Akiyama! Ella va a salir conmigo hoy, me lo prometió hace tiempo —intervino uno de los muchachos.

—¡Mentira, Fujimoto! Akane Tendo saldrá _conmigo_ —dijo otro con una fiera mirada.

—Chicos, por favor… —pidió Akane.

—¡Enfréntate en un duelo conmigo, Akiyama! Lucharemos por una cita con Akane.

—Ganaré, Fujimoto ¡y llorarás como una nenita!

—¡Yo también lucharé por una cita con Akane Tendo! —clamó otro.

Más voces se alzaron y comenzaron a empujarse entre ellos.

—Sí que eres popular, ¿verdad? —inquirió Ranma mirando a la chica, ella solo sonrió nerviosa—. Oigan, cuidado… un momento, ¡cuidado! —gritó Ranma, que tuvo que rodear a Akane con sus brazos para protegerla de los golpes que comenzaron a ir y venir.

—¡Cuidado, Akane! —Ranma la tomó en brazos y saltó para alejarse de la trifulca.

Dio un giro en el aire y cayó de pie en medio del piso del gimnasio, aún sosteniendo a Akane en brazos y apretándola contra su pecho para protegerla. Ella pestañeó, sintiendo la tibieza del pecho del muchacho, que subía y bajaba con la respiración; de a poco levantó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos y sus miradas se encontraron, el azul con el café, ambos profundos, intensos y brillantes. No pudieron apartar los ojos. Akane sintió lo poderoso de aquellos brazos y Ranma percibió lo menudo del cuerpo de ella, aunque no podía decir que por eso era frágil.

No se dieron cuenta de que los chicos habían detenido sus gritos y su pelea, todos fijos en la pareja en medio del piso del gimnasio. Akane se sonrojó de pronto al darse cuenta del silencio, y Ranma pasó saliva.

—Yo… lo siento… —se disculpó el muchacho sin saber por qué.

—No… está bien —balbuceó Akane nerviosa, y más aún sabiendo que todos los pares de ojos estaban fijos en ellos—. Pero… bájame, por favor.

—Ah… s-sí… sí, claro.

Despacio, Ranma la puso en el suelo y miró hacia otro lado.

—Yo… Ranma… —comenzó Akane, pero una voz la interrumpió.

—¿Qué sucede aquí? —preguntó un muchacho un poco mayor que los demás acercándose.

Ranma y Akane se giraron a mirarlo. Los otros chicos se apartaron para dejarlo pasar, lo que indicaba que era alguien de un nivel superior a ellos.

—Akane, ¿eres tú? —él sonrió al descubrirla.

Ranma pasó la vista por aquel sujeto, iba vestido con un gi, igual que los demás. Tenía el cabello oscuro y unos ojos café que, se dio cuenta, también lo estaban estudiando a él.

—Oh… —Akane se sobresaltó y en seguida saludó formalmente con una inclinación—. Buenas tardes, Hibiki-sempai.

.

.

 _continuará_

 _._

 _._

Nota de autora: Este es el capítulo 200, ¿pueden creerlo? Estoy publicando historias diariamente desde el 1 de febrero, y espero poder culminar este reto de un año. Deséenme suerte :D

Del capítulo de ayer, me quedó por explicar lo del _ikebana_ , que es el arte japonés de los arreglos florales. Se puede decir que es una disciplina, igual que la ceremonia del té o la caligrafía, que busca una armonía y comunicación con la naturaleza.

El término sempai se usa para dirigirse a alguien superior a uno, puede ser alguien de un curso mayor en la escuela, un compañero de trabajo con un cargo más alto, o en este caso, alguien con un nivel de artes marciales mayor.

Agradezco enormemente a quienes me leen y me comentan, espero que les siga gustando. Gracias a los lectores nuevos o a algunos que vuelven a comentarme, siempre es un gusto leerlos por acá :D Especialmente a: **Mkcint, Saritanimelove, Dee-Dee Zednem, MCColours, Rosefe-123, Rokumon, Femme X, Esmeralda Saotom, Haruri Saotome, Melany B, Caro-azuul, Adriana**. Muchos besos para todos ustedes, y también para quienes han estado allí leyendo estos 200 capítulos.

Nos vemos mañana. No duden en preguntarme o comentarme cualquier cosa.

Romina


	201. Yojimbo (parte 5)

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **Yojimbo**

 **(parte 5)**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

Pantymedias Taro estaba repantigado en uno de los asientos al final del salón, con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados, la cabeza inclinada hacia adelante con la barbilla rozando su pecho. Su pecho subía y bajaba con suavidad, como si durmiera. Aunque no lo hacía, su entrenamiento lo mantenía alerta a pesar de lo soporífero de la situación. Solo meditaba, tranquilizaba su espíritu y todo su cuerpo, revolucionado después de las clases de _ike-lo-que-fuera,_ ¡cómo se dijera esa estupidez! Solo eran un montón de señoras de mediana edad, algunas envueltas en apretados kimonos, otras usando recatadas faldas que le llegaban más abajo de las rodillas, con blusas abrochadas desde el primer botón en el cuello. Pero aunque dieran el aspecto de respetables señoras del hogar se comportaron como un montón de adolescentes hormonadas en cuanto él entró.

 _Esas viejas_ se pensaron que él iba a… a… Taro apretó los dientes, ofuscado, todavía no podía ni siquiera pensarlo y la rabia volvía a inundarlo, quemándole los órganos internos. ¡Esas mujeres se creyeron que él iba a _eso_! A hacer estúpidos arreglos con esas flores.

¡Él!

Lo peor de todo era que las mujeres babearon, literalmente _babearon_ al verlo. Se acercaron para tocarle los músculos preguntándose si era real, le hicieron cumplidos por su cabello, ¡por su maldito cabello! ¡A él! Ni que fuera uno de esos niñitos carilindos de la tele.

Parecía que esas mujeres nunca habían visto a un hombre de verdad.

De todas maneras, la chica Tendo había sido amable, eso no podía negarlo, había intentado salvarlo de las garras de esas… esas… ¡come-hombres de mediana edad! ¿Cómo podía ser que Kasumi tuviera de amigas a esas mujeres? No cuadraban para nada con ella, que era tan suave, de maneras tan dóciles, siempre sonriente.

Bien, pero lo había salvado. Explicó que él era solamente su empleado, no usó el término guardaespaldas, quizá no le gustaba, a él tampoco le gustaba admitir que estaba desperdiciando sus talentos en un trabajo como aquel, pero todo fuera por poder tener una comida decente sobre la mesa.

Aunque tener que aguantar a aquellas mujeres todas las semanas era el colmo; esperaba no tener pesadillas con los ojitos brillantes de depredador de aquellas señoras.

Taro tuvo un escalofrío. Si Kasumi no hubiera actuado a tiempo, liberándolo para que se pudiera quedar en un rincón, no quería imaginar lo que podría haber pasado. De nuevo el chico se estremeció. Él podría haber matado a aquellas mujeres. Quizá por eso Kasumi había actuado con premura, siempre sonriente y sutil, pero firme; quizá había visto que él iba a golpearlas. Tal vez, después de todo, Kasumi Tendo no era tan ingenua y boba como él había pensado, aunque si era cierto, se tenía muy bien guardada su inteligencia.

De nuevo en el coche, cuando aquella clase de terror terminó, Kasumi se deshizo en disculpas, incluso sugirió que él no debía entrar en las siguientes clases, pero, si él no entraba y se quedaba simplemente esperando en el automóvil, o fuera de la habitación, ¿no era ese el momento ideal para intentar algo contra ella? Taro estaba seguro ya, si alguien quería asesinar a las Tendo, o hacerles algún daño, la primera elegida sería Kasumi, tan desprotegida, tan tonta y con unos horarios tan regulares que le darían urticaria a cualquiera.

—Señor Taro, espero que no se haya incomodado demasiado —siguió disculpándose Kasumi cuando estaban sentados dentro del coche, ya rumbo al instituto de idiomas para la siguiente clase de Kasumi—. Mis compañeras solo estaban fascinadas por… lo exótico.

Taro le dirigió una mirada de pocos amigos, aún con la rabia encendida corriendo por su piel.

—Más les vale en el futuro no volver a tocarme… —dijo entre dientes.

Kasumi, que iba con el último arreglo floral que había hecho sobre las rodillas, con los largos tallos llegándole hasta la frente, palideció un poco, y su rostro quedó aún más escondido entre las ramas y las flores.

—Lo lamento de verdad, señor Taro —repitió Kasumi, por casi décima vez en los últimos diez minutos.

Hizo una pequeña inclinación de disculpa, y de pronto Taro pareció ver la escena como desde fuera. Él iba con los brazos cruzados, mirando por la ventanilla cómo cruzaban las calles ante ellos, a sus anchas sentado en el automóvil. A su lado, Kasumi, un poco encogida y pálida, inclinada sumisamente ante él, hablándole con suma cortesía y respeto; como si ella fuera la sirvienta y él el poderoso jefe. Casi se rio ante su propia imaginación.

—Bah, olvidémoslo de una vez —replicó él.

Kasumi levantó el rostro y lo observó con una pequeña sonrisa y él la estudió por el rabillo del ojo. Unos segundos después, le quitó el arreglo floral de las piernas y lo puso en las suyas sin decir nada. Él lo llevaría el resto del viaje.

Kasumi se quedó sorprendida, pero no dijo nada tampoco. Taro pensó, como una profunda reflexión, que ella nunca se atrevería a tocarlo como esas mujeres, echándosele encima. ¿Cierto?

Finalmente llegaron al instituto de idiomas, y Kasumi le propuso que se quedara fuera del salón.

—¿También allí estará lleno de mujeres afiebradas? —preguntó Taro torciendo los labios.

—Oh, no, no habrá nadie, solamente el profesor y yo. Son clases personalizadas —explicó Kasumi.

—Entonces iré —sentenció él.

Kasumi asintió.

Taro buscó lugar al final del salón mientras Kasumi saludaba al profesor, en chino. El hombre miró a Taro por encima de sus pequeñas gafas, y Taro le devolvió una mirada que decía «no te pases de listo conmigo». Después, Taro se acomodó y cerró los ojos, y pudo escuchar cómo el profesor preguntaba quién era él, y Kasumi, dudando y balbuceando un poco, le explicaba que él era un amigo.

Taro se quedó escuchando y entonces se dio cuenta de que ella no había querido ocultar su presencia, simplemente no sabía suficiente chino como para poder explicarle a su profesor quién era él realmente.

Pero no era su problema. Él se desentendió de aquello, y su mente, sin querer, volvió a traer las cruentas imágenes de aquellas mujeres sedientas de músculos y aroma varonil. Después de un momento, cuando consiguió serenarse al fin y puso alerta todos sus sentidos, comenzó a prestar verdadera atención a la clase.

La conversación era una soberana tontería, hacía por lo menos quince minutos que seguían hablando del clima. Primero creyó que él había entendido mal, pero no, realmente seguían hablando sobre si llovería o no más tarde. Cuando, ¡gracias, Kami-sama!, se dignaron a cambiar el tema, gracias a una forzada vuelta de Kasumi que le costó unos cinco minutos de pensar y ordenar las palabras en su mente, y preguntó sobre las flores que podían encontrarse en china y las épocas del año en que florecía cada una, el profesor se mostró indiferente, diciendo que no conocía sobre el tema. Y pasó a relatarle sobre los mejores lugares para visitar en Shangai.

«¿Qué rayos…?», pensó Taro. ¿No había dicho ella que estaba aprendiendo chino para los negocios de su padre? Aquello le iba a servir tanto como lo de la comida árabe.

Taro se levantó y caminó a grandes y perezosos pasos hasta el frente del salón, deteniéndose justo frente al profesor, que estaba sentado junto a Kasumi en la primera hilera de bancos. Pantymedias Taro le hizo sombra con su cuerpo.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó en chino el profesor, estupefacto ante la altura del muchacho.

—¿Señor Taro, necesita algo? —inquirió Kasumi en su dulce japonés de siempre.

Pero Taro no la miró, sus ojos verdeazulados, elegantemente rasgados, se quedaron fijos en el profesor.

—Eres una estafa —le dijo, hablando en chino.

El hombre y la propia Kasumi, que no conocía aquel talento suyo, lo miraron.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó el profesor, en el mismo idioma.

—Eres una estafa —repitió Taro, de muy mal humor, porque odiaba repetir las cosas—. ¿Alguna vez estuviste en China?

—Pero… ¿qué dice? —el hombre comenzó a transpirar y dio un pequeño grito cuando Taro se echó hacia adelante y apoyó una mano en la mesa del pupitre para mirarlo más de cerca.

—¿Dónde aprendiste chino?

—Yo… soy chino —balbuceó el hombre, temblando.

—Señor Taro… ¿qué hace? —dijo Kasumi preocupada, levantándose.

El muchacho dio un golpe sobre la mesa que casi parte la madera.

—¡Oh!... Señor Taro…

—Odio repetir las cosas, viejo —gruñó Taro, siempre hablando en chino—, así que mejor me respondes o…

—Mis padres… mis padres son chinos y yo…

—Mentira, unos chinos nunca te hubieran enseñado a hablar de esa forma tan tonta. ¿Dónde lo aprendiste? —de pronto los ojos de Taro se iluminaron como si comprendiera y el profesor hizo un gesto de horror—. No me digas que lo aprendiste en una academia de mierda como esta.

—¡No admitiré un vocabulario como ese en mi clase! —dijo el profesor levantándose y corriendo a protegerse detrás de su escritorio.

—Sigue con tu cuento de padres chinos que te enseñaron el idioma, ¡nosotros nos largamos! —dijo Taro en chino y tomó a Kasumi de la mano y la llevó a rastras fuera del salón.

—Pero… señor Taro, ¿qué está ocurriendo? ¿Qué es lo que dicen? —preguntó Kasumi, con las mejillas arreboladas. Trotaba con las piernas oprimidas por el kimono, intentando seguir el ritmo de las grandes zancadas de Taro.

—Aquí no ibas a aprender un carajo, así que nos vamos —sentenció él.

—Pero… pero, señor Taro, ya había pagado seis meses por adelantado —comentó Kasumi preocupada.

—En seis meses ese idiota iba a seguir hablando del clima —replicó Taro.

Llegaron al auto y abrió la puerta para meterla dentro sin mucha ceremonia. Kasumi se quedó quieta en el asiento, con algunos mechones de cabello sueltos de su moño, el rostro sonrosado y la respiración agitada. Su mano derecha, además, se sentía caliente, como si la hubiera acercado demasiado tiempo a una estufa, y además temblaba, como si sintiera frío, aunque en realidad tenía calor. ¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo?

Taro abrió la puerta del otro lado y se metió en el coche junto a ella. El chofer arrancó y salieron.

—Señor Taro… ¿dónde… dónde aprendió el chino? —quiso saber Kasumi.

—Viví en China de niño —respondió él.

—Oh.

—Y Mousse es chino, cuando él se vino con nosotros todos perfeccionamos el idioma bastante.

—¿Cómo? —Kasumi abrió los ojos sorprendida—. ¿El señor Ranma también habla chino? ¿Y el señor Genma?

—Claro —Taro volteó a mirarla como si fuera algo obvio—. No podíamos vivir en China sin hablar chino, ¿no?

—¿Todos ustedes vivieron en China? —preguntó Kasumi cada vez más asombrada.

—Mm —dijo Taro simplemente.

—¿Allí aprendieron artes marciales? —quiso saber Kasumi.

—No, fue el viejo calvo… digo, Genma, el que nos enseñó. Bah, Mousse ya sabía algo, conserva un poco de su estilo todavía, pero complementó sus técnicas con las del estilo Todo-Vale.

—Todo-Vale —repitió Kasumi maravillada—. ¿Así se llama lo que practican?

Taro solamente la miró, no creyó que era necesario responder a una cosa tan tonta como esa.

Kasumi se quedó callada un momento, mirando por la ventanilla, perdida en sus pensamientos, luego volteó de nuevo hacia él.

—Señor Taro —dijo—, ya que mis clases quedaron canceladas, ¿sería tan amable de enseñarme chino?

—¿Qué…?

—Usted ha provocado esto, y me quedé sin tutor, pero necesito mucho esas clases de chino —continuó Kasumi observándolo con rostro inocente.

Taro se quedó mirando sus ojos brillantes y su cabello revuelto, las dos manos de ella apoyadas en el asiento para inclinar levemente el cuerpo hacia él y poder mirarlo mejor. Taro iba a decir algo, despegó los labios para hacerlo, pero de pronto lo olvidó.

—Estoy segura de que usted sería tan gentil de ayudarme, ¿verdad? —continuó Kasumi haciendo una pequeña sonrisa—. Naturalmente le pagaré.

—Ah…

De nuevo Taro olvidó qué era lo que iba a decir, Kasumi se inclinó todavía un poco más cerca, intentando convencerlo; y él comenzó a sentirse nervioso y extraño, casi como se había sentido cuando esas mujeres lo rodearon hablando de lo fuerte y varonil que era. Era como eso, pero no era lo mismo, aunque lo parecía.

—Sí, sí —respondió rápido, solo para sacársela de encima, porque su presencia lo ponía nervioso.

—¡Oh! —Kasumi se enderezó alegre y junto las manos ante ella festejando—. ¡Gracias, señor Taro! Este ha sido uno de los mejores días de mi vida, nunca me he sentido así.

Kasumi soltó una risita recatada y se quitó el broche y los palillos que sostenían su cabello, porque de todas formas el peinado estaba deshecho. La cascada de cabello castaño cayó sobre su espalda formando algunas ondas, y ella, diligente, se lo alisó con los dedos.

Taro siguió mirándola. La entendía, porque él tampoco se había sentido nunca así.

.

.

En el piso más alto del edificio de su compañía, la señorita Kodachi Kuno observaba la puesta del sol por los grandes ventanales de su oficina. De pie, con la espalda muy erguida y la barbilla levantada, escuchaba una ópera tarareando las palabras de los artistas, siguiendo el ritmo con el pie.

Tenía puesto, como acostumbraba, un kimono ligero de seda que le permitía libertad de movimientos sin perder elegancia; su largo y oscuro cabello lo llevaba peinado en una alta cola de caballo. En una mano tenía una taza de té y en la otra el platillo que la acompañaba.

Siguió tarareando mientras la ópera sonaba, y ella pensaba cuál sería su próximo movimiento. Había sido demasiado tonta y descuidada al haber atacado a la chiquilla Tendo sin preparación, se había dejado consumir por la rabia y aquello era imperdonable. Debía planear con cuidado lo que haría a continuación, ¿qué sería mejor, liquidar a alguna de las otras dos fulanas Tendo? ¿O mejor quitar de en medio al padre y dejar acéfala la compañía?

Kodachi dejó la taza en el platillo mientras pensaba, y se volteó para depositar todo encima de su moderno escritorio con mesa de vidrio, sobre el que había algunas figuras de muñecas vestidas de lolita, un recipiente con varios bolígrafos de diferentes colores y una libreta de tapas duras con un estampado que simulaba encaje rojo y negro.

Siguió pensando en el terrible tema que la aquejaba sobre su siguiente víctima. Se inclinó para aspirar el perfume de un ramo de rosas negras que estaba puesto en un jarrón en una esquina del escritorio.

—Oh, queridas mías, ¿qué opinan ustedes? —preguntó mirando a las flores.

En ese momento golpearon la puerta suavemente.

—Adelante —replicó ella y al ver entrar a su asistente personal se acercó a apagar la radio en la que sonaba la ópera.

—Señorita Kodachi —dijo su asistente con una inclinación—, lamento molestarla.

—Habla enseguida, ¿qué pasa, Konatsu? —dijo en tono de fastidio. No había una secretaria más fiel que Konatsu, que pisaba el suelo por el que ella andaba, pero había algo que la incomodaba siempre que estaban juntas, como si algo sobre ella no le terminara de cerrar. Finalmente, como hacía siempre, apartó el tema de su mente y se encogió de hombros.

—Es sobre las chicas Tendo —replicó en seguida Konatsu, con otra inclinación.

—¿Bien?

—Parece que… han contratado guardaespaldas.

Kodachi se quedó en silencio sin mover ni un músculo de la cara, su secretaria la miró alerta, preocupada. Al final, Kodachi rio discretamente, pero su risa fue aumentando, hasta que no pudo contenerla más.

—¡Jojojojojojo!

—¿Está bien, señorita Kodachi? —inquirió la secretaria.

—Esas tontas han tenido una buena idea al fin y al cabo —comentó Kodachi sentándose en su silla giratoria, que tenía un tapizado de color rosa, peludo y mullido como si fuera un gatito. La mujer soltó un suspiro de placer al sentarse.

—Entonces, ¿le parece bien, señorita Kodachi? —preguntó Kodachi asombrada.

—Claro que sí —respondió Kodachi Kuno apoyando las manos sobre su escritorio, con los oscuros ojos brillando—. Esto se pondrá muy interesante.

.

.

 _continuará_

.

.

Nota de autora: Creo que hoy no tengo cosas que explicar sobre japonés o cultura, pero como siempre, me avisan si no entendieron algo, porque a veces se me olvida explicar cosas XD.

¿Qué les pareció Konatsu de secretaria de Kodachi? Esa era una idea que tenía para otro fic que había empezado a publicar y al final retiré de la página porque en ese momento tenía algunos problemas que no me permitían escribir. Así que quise retomar esa idea para este.

 **MCColours** : ¡Muchas gracias! No pensaba meter a Ryoga en la historia, pero al ir escribiendo me di cuenta de que él podía ocupar un lugar en el dojo donde practica Akane. Besos.

 **Rokumon** : Yo también espero seguir :D Pues sí, Ryoga y Ranma obviamente tendrán que enfrentarse, pero como bien dijiste, todo a su tiempo XD. Te agradezco tu lectura. Saludos para vos.

 **Mkcint** : ¡Gracias! :D Hola de nuevo, por fin puedo saludarte como es debido. Gracias a vos por leer y por disfrutar, me encanta poder alegrarte día a día y ojalá te siga gustando todo. Te mando besos.

 **Mara12** : Muchas gracias por buscar mis historias día a día :) Besos.

 **Ivarodsan** : Oh, qué linda. Y gracias a vos por leer, porque si escribiera y nadie leyera no sería igual XD. En al menos una cosa Kasumi tenía que arriesgarse, ¿no? Besos para vos.

 **Femme X** : Ah, eso me sonó tan romántico, Ranma siempre la encontrará jeje. Te mando besos.

 **Dee-Dee Zednem** : Nah, villano no, aunque no tendrá una parte muy importante en la historia… Pero quién sabe, ni pensaba ponerlo y al final ahí está así que no sé qué puede deparar esta historia XD. Besos para vos.

 **Caro-azuul** : Cómo me hiciste reír XDDD, pobre Ryoga. A Mousse parece que todas las mujeres lo abusan XD. Ojalá lleguemos todos juntos al 365, me encantaría leerte hasta ese momento. Besos.

 **Adriana** : Jajajaja, me hacés sonrojar XD. Muchas gracias. Oh, bueno, todo vendrá, pero todo a su tiempo, hay que dejar que las parejas se vayan haciendo en su salsa, jojojo. Te mando besos.

 **Saritanimelove** : Muchas gracias por leerme. Espero que te siga gustando. Besos.

 **Haruri Saotome** : Me encanta la fe que le tenés al pobre Ryoga XD. Besos para vos.

 **Melany B** : No te preocupes por no estar desde el principio, porque ahí están los capítulos para poder leerlos o releerlos siempre; y a mí me encanta leer lo que pensás de cada capítulo así que podés decirme siempre lo que quieras. Muchos besos para vos.

 **Akai27** : Muchas gracias por tenerme tanta fe :D Pues eso es verdad, es como si a Mousse le gustara que lo maltraten, pobre XD, y Nabiki en ese sentido se parece un poco a Shampoo. Creo que al fin y al cabo todo se trata de opuestos, con Kasumi y Taro es así. Y Ranma y Akane… son Ranma y Akane XD. Besos.

 **Ficlover** : Muchas gracias por tus palabras :D Sí, lo sé, aunque no escriban siempre, mucha gente lee y seguramente espera ansiosa las actualizaciones. Gracias por leerme. Besos para vos.

Gracias a todos los que me leen y que les gustan mis locas ideas. Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	202. Yojimbo (parte 6)

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **Yojimbo**

 **(parte 6)**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

Ryoga Hibiki, con las manos agarrando el cinturón de su gi de entrenamiento, anduvo por el espacio libre que le habían dejado los demás alumnos del dojo. Él era reconocido y respetado por ser el alumno más hábil y de rango superior en aquella academia, y había sido buena fuente de inspiración para Akane cuando ella recién comenzó a tomar clases pues era en extremo fuerte, había ganado algunos campeonatos locales y se preparaba para poder participar en una competencia de kempo a nivel nacional.

—Hibiki-sempai… —Akane, nerviosa aún por la cercanía con Ranma, las mejillas sonrojadas, se inclinó de nuevo—. Solo vine a practicar un poco.

—Ah… sí, claro —Ryoga, nervioso por la cercanía con la chica a la que amaba en secreto y no tan secreto desde que la había conocido, esbozó una boba sonrisa y se rascó la nuca—. Qué bueno verte por aquí, Akane… Yo… es decir, yo…

Ryoga se puso a jugar con el final que colgaba de su cinturón mientras bajaba la vista avergonzado y pudoroso.

—Pues, yo, Akane…

Ella ya no le prestaba atención. Se cubrió las mejillas con las manos, todavía nerviosa al sentirse aún el centro de atención, porque los demás alumnos seguían estando reunidos a su alrededor en silencio y los que recién entraban se sumaban al grupo preguntándose qué ocurría.

—Ah, ¿o sea que venías a verlo a él? —preguntó Ranma inclinándose hacia ella para hablarle en el oído.

—¡No vine a ver a nadie! –espetó Akane de mal humor.

Mientras Ryoga aún intentaba juntar las palabras para decirle algo bonito a la muchacha, uno de los alumnos del dojo se atrevió a hacer la gran pregunta luego de ver el heroico rescate de Ranma.

—¡Akane Tendo! —llamó y ella se giró a mirarlo—. Debes decirnos la verdad, ¿quién es este chico que te acompaña? ¿Acaso él…?

—¿Ah? —Akane pestañeó sin entender.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por las mejillas del alumno y Akane abrió la boca sorprendida.

—¡¿Él es tu novio?! —exclamó otro, como si le estuvieran enterrando un puñal en el pecho.

Los murmurllos no tardaron en llenar todo el recinto.

—¿Akane Tendo tiene novio?

—¿Qué? ¿Qué dicen? ¿Akane tiene novio?

—¡No es posible! Alguien nos ganó la oportunidad.

—¿Qué haremos ahora, Fujimoto? —lloriqueó uno.

—¡Esto es el fin! Desistiré de la vida a partir de ahora, Akiyama —balbuceó otro más.

—¿No-Novio? —inquirió Ryoga, sintiendo que el mundo y su corazón se despedazaban por completo pues siempre había albergado la secreta esperanza de invitar a salir a Akane.

—¿Novio? —inquirió Akane, igual de sorprendida que los demás.

—¿Novio? —balbuceó Ranma mirándola, pero no pudo sostenerle la mirada mucho tiempo y volteó hacia el otro lado—. Yo solo soy su…

—¡Él no es mi novio! —lo interrumpió Akane.

—Entonces, ¿quién es? —quiso saber otro alumno.

—¿Se lo dices tú o se los digo yo? —inquirió Ranma.

—Es que no quiero que ellos piensen que ocurre algo y por eso tengo un… —le susurró Akane, sin atreverse a pronunciar la palabra «guardaespaldas».

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Ranma metiendo las manos en los bolsillos sin entender nada.

—Es que… —Akane se mordió un labio.

Ryoga Hibiki apretó un puño.

—Muy bien, entonces —dijo con una voz grave y potente, que hizo que todos lo miraran. Tenía la cabeza algo inclinada, el flequillo le hacía sombra sobre los ojos—. No sé qué ocurre, pero sí sé una cosa, Akane nunca estaría con un hombre al que no pudiera respetar y admirar por sus habilidades. ¡Jamás estaría con alguien que no fuera lo suficientemente fuerte en artes marciales!

—Sempai, eh… —Akane quiso intervenir, pero sentía el aura oscura de Ryoga, sin comprender por qué, y no quiso acercarse.

Ryoga alzó el rostro, sus ojos brillaban de desafío. Estiró el brazo y apuntó con el dedo índice a Ranma.

—¡Te desafío a demostrar que eres lo suficientemente bueno como para estar con Akane Tendo! —exclamó.

—¿Qué? —Ranma inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado con ingenuidad, sin entender. Miró aun lado y al otro, y finalmente se señaló—. ¿Yo?

—Hibiki-sempai, no es necesario que hagas nada de esto, yo… —intervino Akane.

—Es mi deber como tu sempai procurar tu bienestar —habló Ryoga cerrando los ojos, con una lágrima en una esquina que enjugó con rapidez. Luego se volteó hacia Ranma—. Pelearemos… tú, como te llames.

—Me llamo Ranma Saotome —dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa torcida.

—Soy Ryoga Hibiki —replicó el sempai, también con una sonrisa de desafío, un colmillo sobresalió de su labio—. ¿Estás listo?

Los alumnos se movieron para darles más espacio. Ryoga se ató con más fuerza el cinturón de su gi y Ranma movía su cintura entrando en calor.

—Esto es una locura —dijo Akane acercándose a Ranma—, no tienes que hacer esto.

—Nunca me niego a una buena pelea —dijo él—, además, me servirá para estirar un poco los músculos.

—¡Pero no puedes! Hibiki te destrozará, es el alumno más poderoso del dojo y el mejor preparado —dijo Akane.

Ranma soltó una risita.

—Entonces intentaré no ser tan duro con él para que no pierdan a su mejor alumno —comentó.

—Hablo en serio, Ranma.

—Yo también —dijo él, poniéndose serio de pronto—. Estas son cosas de hombre así que no te metas.

—¿Qué dijiste? —Akane apretó los dientes—. Solo intentaba ayudarte, ¡pero mejor arréglate solo!

Ranma iba a hacerle una burla, pero de pronto sintió que Hibiki venía hacia él, y al mirar sí lo vio, estirando el puño intentado golpearlo y Ranma apenas tuvo tiempo de saltar y dar una voltereta, apoyándose con el pulgar y el índice en la cabeza de Ryoga y haciendo un amplio arco sobre él para evitar el golpe. Hibiki, con el brazo estirado, lo miró saltar boquiabierto.

Ranma cayó a su espalda con los dos pies en el suelo.

—Oye, Ryoga, ¿no te enseñaron las reglas de una pelea justa? —se quejó Ranma.

—Intentaba tomarte desprevenido para ver tu verdadero potencial —replicó Ryoga y de inmediato lanzó una patada alta.

Ranma saltó de nuevo, su trenza ondeó en el aire. Dobló las piernas y cayó sobre la pierna estirada de Ryoga, flexionando las rodillas, mirándolo directamente, desde un poco más arriba a su cara de sorpresa.

—Ah, ¿eso es lo que querías hacer entonces? —comentó Ranma con una sonrisa infantil—. ¿Y pasé la prueba?

Ryoga se movió y Ranma perdió el punto de apoyo, así que tuvo que impulsarse nuevamente, dando un salto hacia atrás, en el momento exacto en que Ryoga giraba para darle una patada con la otra pierna. Con rapidez, las manos aún en los bolsillos, Ranma flexionó las rodillas al caer y barrió con una patada a la altura del tobillo de Ryoga, que lo desestabilizó y lo hizo caer.

Exclamaciones ahogadas se escucharon de los demás alumnos. Ranma ya se había enderezado de nuevo, también Ryoga se había puesto de pie de inmediato, casi sin acusar la caída, aunque sus ojos brillaban con más intensidad y desafío.

—¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? —preguntó Ryoga.

—Nah, pero no quiero dejarte en ridículo frente a los demás —respondió Ranma encogiéndose de hombros.

—Pues no debes… ¡preocuparte por eso! —exclamó Ryoga con todas sus fuerzas, lanzando una serie de puñetazos muy rápidos, que los demás alumnos, aún no tan avezados en el arte, apenas podían distinguir.

Akane se cubrió las manos con la boca. ¡Ese bobo! Le había dicho que no se involucrara, si algo le pasaba sería culpa de ella, únicamente de ella.

Ranma esquivó los golpes moviéndose a un lado y al otro con pericia, su trenza bailando en el aire como si flotara sobre agua. Cuando vio una pequeña abertura, una leve vacilación de cansancio en Ryoga, sacó una mano del bolsillo y contratacó, golpeando con la palma abierta en medio del pecho, que hizo que el sempai fuera lanzado hacia atrás, arrastrando los pies por el suelo del dojo.

Hibiki respiró agitado, con el gi un poco desarreglado. Su colmillo volvió a brillar sobresaliendo del labio.

—Te aplastaré —murmuró Ryoga.

Se abalanzó sobre Ranma con el brazo estirado para golpear.

—Terminemos con esto —susurró Ranma para sí mismo.

Saltó de nuevo, apoyándose en el propio cuerpo de Ryoga para impulsarse y caer a su espalda, entonces giró y lo golpeó con el codo en la espalda, en una zona dolorosa, pero que no hacía peligrar su integridad física.

Ryoga se fue de bruces, tocado justo en un nervio que le transmitió dolor desde las costillas hasta su pierna izquierda.

—¡Sempai! —exclamaron los alumnos.

Ryoga quiso levantarse, pero no podía afirmar bien la pierna; se apoyó en los codos para recuperar el aliento y giró la cabeza hacia atrás para mirar a Ranma, que estaba de pie, de nuevo con las manos en los bolsillos y la trenza cayendo sobre uno de sus hombros. Se veía aún impecable, con el chaleco abotonado y la camisa sin arrugas.

Ryoga Hibiki apretó los dientes.

—Hi-Hibiki-sempai —murmuró Akane con los ojos bien abiertos, sin creer lo que había ocurrido.

—En unas horas se te pasará el dolor —le dijo Ranma a Ryoga, que continuaba humillado en el piso.

—Él es… demasiado bueno —murmuró uno de los alumnos.

—Él… no es humano —acotó otro con la voz ahogada.

—Qué va —dijo Ranma girando hacia ellos—, esta ropa es demasiado molesta y no pude pelear con comodidad.

Luego, se giró a Akane.

—¿Cuándo vamos a comer? —le preguntó.

Ella pestañeó varias veces sin entender. Allí estaba él, tan tranquilo como cuando entró, después de vencer al mejor de todo el dojo en unos pocos minutos. Entonces Akane comprendió, el nivel de Ranma debía ser muy superior a eso y aquella pelea había sido como un juego de niños para él. Así que, ¿era verdad lo que habían dicho? Él y los demás sí eran artistas marciales de elite, muy bien entrenados, guardaespaldas que no necesitaban armas para proteger a sus clientes.

Akane se preguntó, en aquel momento, qué tan fuerte era Ranma Saotome realmente. Seguro que mucho más que lo que había demostrado allí.

—¿Estás bien, Akane? —preguntó él acercándose a ella al ver que no le respondía.

—Sí, yo… —Akane tragó con dificultad—. Vámonos ya, Ranma; de todas formas no podré entrenar hoy.

—¿Comeremos ya? —preguntó él feliz como un niño.

—Sí, iremos a casa —respondió Akane sonriendo—, seguro que Ukyo preparó algo delicioso.

Comenzaron a caminar despacio hacia la salida.

—¿Quién es Ukyo? —preguntó él.

—Nuestra cocinera. Ella y Kasumi siempre se encargan…

Akane se detuvo al ver que ante ellos se habían formado todos los alumnos del dojo y uno de ellos había hecho una reverencia formal. Al levantarse, Akane vio que estaba llorando.

—Pero, ¿qué ocurre…?

—Lo aceptamos, Akane Tendo —dijo el muchacho con valentía—. Ranma Saotome es el único digno de tu corazón.

—Hemos perdido la batalla, Akane —agregó otro.

—¿Qué?

—Aceptamos a Ranma Saotome como tu novio y les deseamos… la mayor felicidad —lloriqueó un tercero.

—Yo no soy… —dijo Ranma poniéndose colorado.

—Ranma y yo no… —balbuceó Akane, también sonrojada.

—¡Nosotros nunca…! —empezó a decir Ranma, pero los lloriqueos de los alumnos le impedían ser escuchado.

—Por favor, no piensen algo que no es, Ranma solamente es mi…

Pero Akane no pudo terminar la oración pues no se atrevía, no quería decir que a partir de ese momento tendría un guardaespaldas a toda hora con ella, acompañándola a todas partes.

—Vámonos —ordenó después y se fue dando grandes y pesados pasos.

Ranma se apresuró a seguirla, mientras a su espalda los alumnos del dojo continuaban llorando, unos en los brazos de otros. Ryoga Hibiki, por otro lado, seguía sentado en el suelo, lanzando miradas de odio.

—Te detesto, Ranma Saotome —murmuró para sí.

.

.

—Tráeme un té, Mousse —ordenó Nabiki mientras se sentaba a una de las mesas de la cafetería de la universidad junto a sus compañeras.

—En seguida, señorita Nabiki —replicó Mousse y se alejó unos pasos.

—Nabiki, ¿realmente es tu mayordomo? —cuchicheó una de sus amigas, que estaba esperando ansiosa el momento en que Mousse se retirara para poder hablar a sus anchas sobre él.

—Claro —dijo Nabiki.

—Quisiera uno como él —suspiró otra de sus amigas.

Nabiki sonrió apenas.

—De verdad, solamente tú podrías tener un mayordomo personal y además traerlo a la universidad para que te atienda en lo que le pidas —siguió diciendo su amiga, roja de emoción y envidia por partes iguales.

—¿Qué puedo decir, chicas? Yo soy así… —Nabiki se interrumpió al ver que Mousse había regresado a su lado.

El muchacho se acomodó los anteojos y le puso delante con parsimonia una taza de porcelana pintada, con su respectivo platillo, de uno de los bolsillos del pantalón sacó una caja de madera que abrió con dedos ágiles ante la atenta mirada de Nabiki y también los brillantes ojos de sus amigas.

En la caja había varios tipos de té en hebras; Mousse las estudió un momento y después escogió una y sacó de un pequeño bolsillo en su chaleco una cucharilla medidora dispuesto a poner un poco del té en la taza, pero Nabiki lo detuvo.

—¿Qué es esto, Mousse? —inquirió, aparentando una calma que no sentía porque había sido tomada desprevenida.

—Le preparo un té, señorita —dijo Mousse como si fuera una obviedad.

Cuando pidió un té, Nabiki se refería a uno de las máquinas expendedoras, o uno de los que vendían allí mismo y que aunque todos los estudiantes eran conscientes de que sabía a pipí de perro —y probablemente eso contenía—, seguían bebiéndolo. Nunca se imaginó que, _literalmente,_ Mousse le traería un té a su mesa.

—Muy bien, continúa —respondió Nabiki con aplomo, aunque estaba intrigada por ver cómo continuaba aquello.

—Si me permite, le sugiero el té verde _ding gu dà fāng_ —continuó Mousse—, delicado, pero de sabor impactante. Me atrevería a decir que se parece a usted, señorita Nabiki… si me permite —Mousse hizo una breve inclinación.

Las amigas de Nabiki soltaron cortas risitas ahogadas y suspiros propios de una quinceañera enamorada.

Nabiki movió la mano como si le diera el permiso para seguir, como si fuera una gran reina en su trono; pero en realidad se había quedado momentáneamente, muy momentáneamente, muda, incluso, si no fuera Nabiki Tendo, casi hubiera podido llegar a sonrojarse por aquel elegante cumplido.

—El sabor del _ding gu dà fāng_ es fuerte porque fue tostado al wok —avisó Mousse—, pero destacan las notas de frutas y su cuerpo da notas suaves de nueces y avellanas, haciéndolo un té ideal para estos momentos del día donde se necesita relajarse y abrir el apetito para la cena.

—Entiendo —murmuró Nabiki, que vio como hipnotizada que Mousse se había puesto en la mano derecha un guante blanco para tomar una tetera, que ella nunca llegó a saber de dónde sacó, y servir el agua con destreza en la taza.

—Solo debe esperar tres minutos, señorita Nabiki —informó el guardaespaldas.

Ella se quedó observando la taza, y sus amigas también se echaron hacia adelante para apreciar el color verdoso que iba tomando y aspiraron encantadas el aromático vapor. En el tiempo indicado Nabiki levantó la taza tomándola delicadamente del asa y bebió un sorbo, paladeando el sabor.

Sus amigas la miraron atentamente, esperando el veredicto, igual que Mousse, que la observaba conteniendo la respiración.

—Excelente —dictaminó Nabiki con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Oh —suspiró encantada una de sus amigas.

—Quiero uno como él —lloriqueó otra a moco tendido.

Nabiki la palmó en el hombro para consolarla y luego se levantó.

—Nos vamos, Mousse —anunció y él hizo una breve inclinación de cabeza—. Nos vemos después chicas.

Saludó y se fue. Caminaba con la soltura y la elegancia de siempre y de nuevo le había pasado su bolso a Mousse, que iba andando detrás de ella. Pero la mente de Nabiki Tendo estaba confusa y atribulada, primero por las excesivas atenciones de aquel hombre, y después por aquél té, que le pareció absolutamente delicioso, aunque al principio parecía un té como cualquier otro que había tomado antes; pero que había inundado sus sentidos de forma impredecible, haciéndola desear ya tomar otra taza.

 _Se parecía a ella._ Así había dicho Mousse. ¿Sería que lo pensaba realmente, o había sido solo un cumplido vacío porque trabajaba para ella y buscaba adularla?

—¿Mousse? —inquirió Nabiki mientras salían de la facultad, con el sol ya ocultándose en el horizonte.

—¿Sí, señorita Nabiki?

Ella frunció los labios un momento antes de hablar.

—Quizá podríamos dejar asentado que… te he perdonado.

—¿Sí?

—Pero no abuses en el futuro —indicó Nabiki.

Él volvió a asentir.

—Y yo conduciré, así que pásame las llaves —agregó después.

Mousse se las dio y se acomodó en el asiento del copiloto esbozando una pequeña sonrisa de triunfo.

.

.

 _continuará_

.

.

Nota de autora: Las primeras interacciones entre los personajes de la historia son clave para cómo se desarrollarán las relaciones después, por eso tengo que dedicarles tanto; y también presentar a los personajes y mostrar cómo son en este UA, en base a sus experiencias de vida.

Como ven, Ukyo ha sido nombrada por allí, así que aparecerá. Pero también estoy pensando en hacer que Akari participe, así que espero que no se peleen los que prefieren una pareja o la otra XD.

Me comentaron sobre los muchachos sabiendo hablar chino, y sí, está puesto por algo, que hace referencia a su pasado conjunto, del que se irá sabiendo a medida que avance la historia; pero básicamente es porque han pasado varios años entrenando en China.

Kaori me comentaba sobre el personaje de Rouge, que aparece en el manga relacionada a Taro y ¡qué casualidad! porque también pienso incluirla, jugará un papel importante en la historia.

Lo que comenta Mousse sobre el té _ding gu dà fāng_ es verdad, se tosta en el wok (ese sartén hondo que usan los chinos para cocinar), y tiene las notas que expliqué en la historia. Me gustó dar el toque de Mousse guardando o escondiendo cosas en sus bolsillos o su ropa, como en el manga, pero en este caso, no solamente armas.

Agradezco a todos los que leen. Mando muchos saludos a **Femme X** (sí, está pensado que esa historia tenga continuación, sería _Un medio de Ranma, Tres cuartos de Ranma_ y _Ranma completo_ , pero tengo que trabajar mejor las ideas para lo del medio; el final ya lo tengo bien pensado), **MCColours, Ivarodsan, Rokumon, Jessica** (hermoso tenerte por estos lares), **Rosefe-123, Caro-azuul, Dee-Dee Zednem, Akai27, Haruri Saotome, Kaori1806, Maat Sejmet.**

Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	203. Yojimbo (parte 7)

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **Yojimbo**

 **(parte 7)**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

—Ah, ¡qué delicia! —exclamó Genma Saotome con la pequeña copa en la mano.

Estaba sentado en uno de los mullidos sillones de la casa de los Tendo, solo en mangas de camisa porque ya se había quitado el saco y usaba un pañuelo para cubrir su calvicie. Los pies los tenía subidos a un escabel y degustaba, a pequeños sorbos, un licor que le había servido su buen amigo Soun, que en iguales condiciones estaba sentado frente a él en la sala. Tendo se había cambiado su traje por ropas más cómodas al llegar a casa ese día y se sostenía el largo cabello bien cuidado en una coleta.

—Esta es la vida para la que nací —comentó Genma—. ¿Acaso hay mejores cosas en la vida que disfrutar un buen aperitivo después de un estupendo día en donde hemos reencontrado nuestra amistad después de tantos años?

—Muy bien dicho, amigo Saotome —corroboró Soun alzando su copa.

—Excelente restaurante al que me ha invitado, amigo mío —dijo Genma.

—Oh, siempre voy ahí cuando no puedo regresar a casa a almorzar, o si tengo reuniones largas que me hacen imposible comer en hora —Soun se encogió de hombros como si aquello no fuera nada—. No hay mejor sitio para el yakiniku en todo Tokio.

—Estoy muy de acuerdo —acotó Genma golpeándose la barriga llena.

—Espero que le guste la ópera —dijo Soun de pronto.

—Obviamente —respondió Genma, que nunca había escuchado una ópera en su vida.

—Porque tengo boletos para la próxima semana —siguió Soun—, y entiendo que ahora será su deber acompañarme.

—Claro, claro —Genma dio otro sorbo a la copa.

—Luego comeremos en un restaurante de sushi.

—¡Bravo! —celebró el hombre calvo.

—Ah, qué bueno tener a alguien con quién compartir estos pequeños placeres, ¿cierto?

—Me acaba de leer la mente, Tendo —rio Genma.

—¿Qué le parece un _Château Mouton Rothschild_ del 82 para la cena? —preguntó Soun.

—¡Magnífico!

—Y además —Soun se inclinó para susurrarle a su amigo—, creo que tendremos pastelitos para el postre.

—Espero que estén rellenos de crema —agregó Genma y ambos rieron.

—Vaya, ahora que lo pienso, ¿le gustaría un habano antes de la cena? ¿O sería mejor que lo dejáramos para después? —comentó Soun.

—¿Por qué dejar para después lo que podemos hacer ahora? —dijo de inmediato Genma.

—Su pensamiento me agrada, Saotome. Qué buena compañía es usted.

—Estoy para eso —replicó Genma.

Los hombres chocaron sus copas y rieron de nuevo, deleitándose en el licor.

—Es difícil no tener a alguien para compartir nuestras aficiones o hablar de las cosas de gente de nuestra edad, ¿cierto? —comentó Soun—. Tengo tres hijas maravillosas y ellas son mi alegría, pero… extraño a mi Kimiko. Hace ya mucho tiempo que falleció.

—Lo lamento, lo lamento de verdad —acotó Genma con el rostro serio.

—No supe nada sobre usted en este tiempo, mi amigo. ¿Y la madre de Ranma?

—Ah, Nodoka —murmuró Genma con el rostro sombrío—. La pobre murió al dar a luz.

—Oh, no, no me diga eso —comentó Soun apenado.

Genma asintió.

—Así fue.

—Debió ser muy difícil tener a un recién nacido y estar solo —dijo Soun.

—Mucho, sí. Pero ya me conoce, soy un hombre fuerte, me las arreglé. Le di todo lo que tenía a Ranma, le enseñé todo lo que sabía… bueno, lo único que sabía: artes marciales.

—Entonces, ¿consiguió finalmente completar su entrenamiento con el maestro Happosai? —inquirió Tendo asombrado.

—Lo hice —asintió Genma—. Habíamos acordado ir los dos y entrenar con la gran leyenda viviente de las artes marciales —rememoró Genma con los ojos resplandecientes por el alcohol.

—Bueno —Soun rio nervioso—, yo era muy joven, estaba cegado por todas esas películas sobre karatekas.

—No se lo reprocho, las artes marciales no eran lo suyo —dijo Genma—, lo sé; déjeme decirle que usted fue un excelente amigo en esa época, el mejor que un hombre podría desear tener.

Genma se secó las lágrimas con la manga de la camisa, mientras Soun, emocionado, hacía otro tanto con un pañuelo que sacó de su bolsillo.

—Entonces, ¿cómo le fue con el gran maestro Happosai? —preguntó Tendo intrigado.

—Horrible —sentenció Genma—. Era vil, mañoso, depravado, obsceno, acosaba a las chiquillas por la calle y robaba ropa interior de mujer de todas partes.

—Por Kami-sama —Tendo palideció.

—Pero era el mejor en artes marciales —agregó Genma dando otro sorbo a su trago—. Bah, aún es el mejor.

—¿Todavía vive? —inquirió Soun con los ojos agrandados de asombro.

—Y en perfecta salud, debo agregar —dijo Genma.

—Vaya, vaya…

—Pues sí, el entrenamiento fue duro, pero cumplí mi sueño y me convertí en el mejor. Sin embargo, yo llegué a las artes marciales muy tarde —dijo Genma con una mueca de arrepentimiento—. Si hubiera entrenado desde joven podría haber sido incluso mejor que Happosai.

Tendo lo miró con asombro y admiración.

—Por eso decidí entrenar a Ranma desde muy pequeño para que se convirtiera en el mejor, el más fuerte artista marcial de todo Japón —sentenció Genma.

—¿Cómo lo hizo?

—Viajamos —respondió Genma—, primero por Japón, visitábamos dojos y monasterios peleando siempre con los mejores, aprendiendo de los errores, creciendo en nuestras debilidades y carencias. Luego, cuando Ranma tenía diez o doce, nos fuimos a China.

—No me diga —comentó Soun, cada vez más asombrado de la historia de su amigo.

—Allí seguimos viajando, durmiendo en tiendas de campaña o en templos donde nos daban abrigo; soportando las inclemencias del tiempo, sobreviviendo como podíamos. A veces por caridad conseguíamos algo de comida, en otras ocasiones debíamos trabajar de lo que fuera —Genma dio otro sorbo, no estaba tan borracho aún como para contarle la exacta verdad de los hechos a su amigo, prefería hablar solo de la parte bonita—. Durante años anduvimos recorriendo toda China, entrenando diversas técnicas, allí conocimos a Taro y Mousse, buenos muchachos, por cierto.

—Hábleme de ellos —pidió Soun.

—Bueno, ¿qué puedo decir? Ellos…

—No podría desconfiar de su hijo Ranma, es sangre de su sangre después de todo —lo interrumpió Soun—, y seguramente usted lo educó muy bien. Pero, no conozco nada sobre los otros dos muchachos y… pues, les estoy confiando la vida de mis hijas. ¿Pondría usted las manos en el fuego por ellos?

—Absolutamente —respondió Genma, que de todas formas siempre llevaba un par de guantes extra, por lo que nunca sus manos se quemarían.

—Bien, eso es algo —aceptó Tendo, reclinándose en el asiento con tranquilidad otra vez—. Pero cuénteme cómo los conoció.

—Ah, eso… Bien, Taro era un pobre chiquillo sin suerte, huérfano, abandonado y excluido por la sociedad y con ese nombre horrible…

—Ah, sí, _Pantymedias_ —comentó Soun.

—Nunca lo diga en su presencia a menos que quiera hacerlo enojar —aconsejó Genma, y Soun tragó saliva—. Tenía un carácter horrible ya desde pequeño, pero ¿quién no lo tendría teniendo que llevar a cuestas ese nombre? Lo conocimos cuando estábamos de paso en una aldea china y me pareció tan desamparado que quise darle una oportunidad al pobre chico. Lo tomé a mi cuidado y le enseñé artes marciales, para que al menos tuviera algunos conocimientos en la vida; además, era una buena compañía para Ranma porque tenían casi la misma edad.

—Qué noble es usted, mi amigo —comentó Soun emocionado—, tendría que haber más gente como usted que ayudara a tantos niños necesitados.

—No, no, para nada —Genma movió una mano sin darle importancia.

Lo que no había contado era que conoció a Taro cuando el chico intentó robarle en las calles del pueblo, y al querer darle una reprimenda se dio cuenta de que era fuerte y parecía poseer un talento natural para las peleas. Lo entrenó a cambio de no llevarlo con la policía y lo convirtió en otro alumno y ayudante, al igual que Ranma, lo que significaba que eran sus sirvientes.

—¿Qué hay de Mousse Wèi-Fā? —preguntó Soun.

—Un chico muy agradable —dijo en seguida Genma—, lo conocimos en una aldea escondida de mujeres amazonas.

—¿Amazonas?

—Era un matriarcado y el pobre Mousse, siendo hombre, no tenía ningún derecho —explicó Genma—. Lamentablemente cometió el error de enamorarse de una chiquilla muy importante de la aldea, una princesa, Shampoo.

—Una princesa —repitió Soun, encantado con las historias de su amigo, tomando otro poco de licor.

—Así es. Le declaró su amor y quiso pelear por ella, hubo un pequeño altercado y el pobre chico fue condenado a muerte.

—¿Muerte? —dijo Soun conteniendo el aliento.

—Esas mujeres son despiadadas —confió Genma bajando la voz, luego se aclaró la garganta—, al parecer, el jovencito, nervioso y a causa de su poca visión, le declaró su amor a la tal Shampoo pero confundiéndola con una de las ancianas más feas de la aldea y le dijo que «la aceptaba como era» y la amaría para siempre «a pesar de sus defectos». La niña no pudo soportar una afrenta como aquella. Aparecimos justo a tiempo para rescatarlo y nos permitieron llevarnos al chico con nosotros en lugar de cumplir su sentencia de muerte, la única condición era que Mousse no regresara nunca más a la aldea.

—Qué crueldad —comentó Soun.

Genma asintió, recordando que lo habían salvado porque necesitaban en el grupo a alguien que se encargara de hacer la cena y lavar la ropa. Meses después Genma descubrió los talentos de Mousse y le enseñó artes marciales junto a los otros dos.

—Debo felicitarlo, amigo mío —dijo Soun Tendo—, con muy poco ha cambiado las vidas de dos muchachos para siempre, y seguro ellos están muy agradecidos.

—Claro, claro —Genma soltó una risita.

—Quiero brindar por usted, amigo mío —dijo Tendo alzando la copa—, y porque la vida volvió a reunirnos nuevamente.

Genma también alzó su copa correspondiendo el brindis.

—Y yo por usted, y porque alguien que quiere matarlos lo llevó a que me contrate y así nos reunimos —dijo.

Los dos rieron y apuraron los tragos. Así los encontraron Pantymedias Taro y Kasumi cuando entraron en la casa, y luego Ranma y Akane, que llegaron inmediatamente después.

—Parece que te has divertido hoy, papá —comentó Kasumi dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—Así es, hija mía, así es —respondió el hombre con una sonrisa.

—Iré a cambiarme —agregó Kasumi alegre—. Akane, ¿podrías ayudarme con el kimono?

—Sí, claro —respondió su hermana.

Kasumi subió la escalera alegre dando saltitos.

—Tengo mucho que contarte, Akane.

—Creo que yo también —dijo la otra, pero su tono era serio y reflexivo.

—Fuimos a comer carne asada y charlamos sobre los viejos tiempos —comentó Soun.

—No olvide ese excelente café que tomamos en Ginza —acotó Genma.

—Ese lugar tiene una vista espectacular de la ciudad —dijo Soun.

—Y qué buen clima hacía —agregó Genma.

—Esta es mi época favorita del año —dijo Soun.

Ambos rieron agradados, mientras Taro y Ranma observaban a Genma echado en el sillón, hambrientos y con cara de pocos amigos.

—¿Lleno otra vez su copa? —sugirió Soun.

—Faltaba más, amigo mío —respondió Genma alcanzándole la copa para que Soun vertiera el licor.

—Me alegro de que la hayas pasado bien, viejo —dijo Ranma entre dientes.

—Estúpido viejo calvo gozando de la vida mientras nosotros… —murmuraba Taro, empuñando las manos, dispuesto a matarlo.

Pero sintió una mano en el hombro que lo detuvo cuando estaba moviéndose para darle una paliza al desgraciado de Genma, que no se enteró de nada, porque él y Soun seguían hablando de los viejos tiempos protegidos por la nube de alcohol en sus mentes.

Taro se giró y vio a Mousse. Nabiki pasó junto a ellos a pasos lentos y subió la escalera.

—Iré a cambiarme, seguro la cena estará lista pronto —comentó la chica.

—¿Cena? —babeó Ranma.

—¿No lo sienten? —dijo Mousse mientras los cristales de sus gafas reflejaban la luz.

—¿Sentir?

Mousse hizo una larga inspiración a modo de respuesta y entonces Taro también usó su nariz, inhalando varias veces, y Ranma lo imitó mientras la baba la colgaba hasta el piso.

—Eso… eso es… —balbuceó Taro.

Mousse asintió con el rostro serio.

—Comida…

—¡Comida!

—¡Comida! ¡Quítense de mi camino! —rugió Taro.

Los tres muchachos se abalanzaron, corriendo por la casa usando como guía únicamente la nariz, que los llevó hasta la cocina, el sitio del que se desprendían tan exquisitos aromas de comida casera.

Abrieron la puerta de golpe, sudorosos, demacrados, con el cabello revuelto y baba chorreando por las comisuras de sus bocas.

—Comida…

Murmuraron o gruñeron, como si fueran zombies, arrastrándose hasta el lugar donde había varias ollas al fuego.

Ukyo Kuonji, la cocinera de la casa Tendo, con el cabello castaño recogido en una alta coleta y usando un delantal encima de su ropa, volteó a mirar quién había entrado y de pronto tuvo encima de ella a tres hombres fornidos que rugían y gemían, babeándose la pechera y resollando como bestias.

Entonces ella hizo lo único que podía hacer en un momento así.

Gritó.

.

.

 _continuará_

 _._

 _._

Nota de autora: Gracias a todos los que me leen, especialmente a **Dee-Dee Zednem, MCColours, Saritanimelove, Rokumon, Rosefe-123, Ivarodsan, Kaori1806, Caro-azuul, Haruri Saotome, Maat Sejmet, Jessica, Mkcint**.

Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	204. Yojimbo (parte 8)

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **Yojimbo**

 **(parte 8)**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

Kasumi Tendo entró en su habitación tarareando, seguida por Akane, que continuaba silenciosa y ensimismada.

—Oh, Akane, no vas a creer lo que me pasó hoy —dijo Kasumi volviéndose hacia ella con una sonrisa.

—Ni tú lo que me pasó a mí —replicó Akane dejándose caer en la cama de su hermana.

—¿Tiene que ver con el señor Ranma? —preguntó Kasumi preocupada, al ver que su hermana no parecía muy agradada.

—No le digas «señor Ranma» —se quejó Akane.

—Bueno, no me imagino de qué otra forma llamarlo —comentó Kasumi poniendo un dedo bajo su barbilla y alzando la mirada.

—Solo Ranma está bien, ¿no?

—No me imagino llamando solo _Taro_ al _señor Taro_ —dijo Kasumi preocupada—. Aunque suena interesante… solo _Taro._

—Kasumi, ¿qué estás diciendo? —preguntó Akane frunciendo el ceño.

Nabiki cruzó por el pasillo en ese momento y al ver la puerta de la habitación de su hermana abierta, se acercó.

—Knock, knock —dijo, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.

—Nabiki, ya llegaste —dijo Kasumi alegre.

—¿Cómo les fue el día de hoy con nuestros nuevos huéspedes? —preguntó Nabiki con una sonrisa de costado, observando atentamente a sus dos hermanas.

—¡Fue emocionante! —dijo Kasumi en seguida.

—Extraño —comentó Akane agachando la cabeza.

—Respuestas fascinantes, ambas —dijo Nabiki cruzando los brazos—. Me pregunto por cuál debemos comenzar.

—¿Y tú? ¿Te las arreglaste bien? —quiso saber Akane.

—Ya me conoces, yo… ¿Qué fue eso? —Nabiki se puso alerta.

—¡Un grito!

—¡Y viene de abajo! —agregó Akane, y fue la primera en salir y correr escaleras abajo, seguida por sus hermanas.

.

.

Genma derramó un poco de su copa al levantarse de un salto al escuchar el ruido.

—Viene de la cocina —dijo Soun un poco pálido.

Genma volteó de inmediato hacia donde unos momentos antes estaban de pie los tres muchachos, pero ya no los vio.

—Creo que los chicos se han encargado del asunto —comentó Genma—. Manejémonos con cuidado, usted siempre detrás de mí.

Soun obedeció y fueron despacio hacia la cocina, encontrándose con las muchachas que bajaban la escalera.

—¡Señoritas! —las detuvo Genma—. No es prudente que se acerquen demasiado. Todas, por favor, manténganse alejadas.

—Niñas, hagan caso al señor Saotome —balbuceó Soun.

Genma abrió con cuidado la puerta de la cocina, con todos agolpándose detrás de él para ver mejor lo que sucedía dentro.

.

.

Ukyo dio un salto hacia atrás y tomó de inmediato su pala especial, la más grande, la que había usado todos esos años que anduvo por los caminos, pero no era para cocinar sino para defenderse. La tomó con las dos manos y la blandió ante ella.

—¡¿Quién diablos son ustedes?! —demandó saber.

Pero en seguida se dio cuenta de que aquellos hombres no eran peligrosos, pues no la atacaron, de hecho, ni siquiera le prestaban atención, solamente se quedaron embelesado con el guiso que ella tenía al fuego. Los tres, con ojos brillantes llenos de estrellas, tenían las cabezas encima de la olla y aspiraban el vapor del estofado como si se tratara del embriagador perfume de una dama.

—¡Oigan! ¡Largo de mi cocina! —les gritó Ukyo—. ¡No tiren su baba en mi comida!

Manejó la gran espátula con destreza y los golpeó a los tres al mismo tiempo en la cabeza.

—¡Oye! —se quejó Ranma sobándose el golpe.

—¿Qué diablos? —murmuró Taro.

—¡Eso no era necesario! —dijo Mousse.

—¿Qué es esto? —demandó saber Genma al entrar en la cocina en ese momento.

—¡Ukyo! —dijo Akane.

—Pero… ¿qué hacen?

—¡Señora Kasumi! Estos indigentes se metieron a la cocina a robar la comida —acusó Ukyo señalándolos con un dedo.

—¿Acaso tenemos aspecto de indigente, chiflada? —le ladró Taro cerca del rostro, mostrándole los dientes.

Ukyo antepuso la espátula para defenderse.

—¡Señora! Quieren atacarme —aulló Ukyo.

—¡Silencio todos! —exclamó Nabiki alzando la voz, cuando Ranma y Mousse también querían protestar. Se adelantó y puso una mano en el hombro de Ukyo—. Lamento que no te lo hayamos explicado antes, Ukyo, estos muchachos trabajan para nosotros.

—Ya entiendo, ¿igual que el hombre calvo que vino con el señor Soun? —preguntó la cocinera.

Genma acusó el golpe haciendo una mueca y pretendiendo que no pasaba nada.

—Así es, igual que el hombre calvo —asintió Nabiki observando a Genma con un brillo de malicia.

—Los verás muy seguido a partir de hoy, Ukyo, creo que será mejor que te acostumbres —agregó Kasumi en un tono suave—. ¿Podrás hacerlo?

—Siempre y cuando dejen de tirarle la baba a mis ollas —gruñó la mujer y volvió a golpear a los tres de un solo movimiento de la espátula.

—¿Qué crees que haces, maldita loca? —le dijo Taro, moviéndose como un rayo y tomándola de la pechera del delantal enfurecido.

—Taro, muchacho —Genma se aproximó de inmediato para apartarlo—, ya, cálmate.

—Vas a tener que trabajar en tu control de la ira —dijo Nabiki con rostro serio—, de lo contrario no podrás seguir trabajando.

Todos se quedaron mirándola, y Genma palideció un poco.

—¿Qué te has creído…?

—Cla-Claro, señorita Nabiki —interrumpió Genma cubriéndole la boca al muchacho—. Trabajaremos en eso, por supuesto. Pero, no se ha hecho ningún mal, y mis muchachos solo estaban hambrientos después de una larga jornada de trabajo, ¿podrán perdonarlos por eso? ¿Podrá la señorita? —dijo después volteando a mirar a Ukyo.

Ella vaciló.

—Bueno… si solo se trataba de comida…

—Claro que sí, ¿no les ves las caras a los pobres? —intervino Kasumi con el rostro preocupado—. Creo que nos excedimos con ellos, ¿no te parece, Nabiki?

La aludida solo levantó una ceja y dejó las cosas como estaban.

—Ukyo, ¿podría servirles de inmediato a ellos? —pidió Kasumi—. Nosotros tardaremos un momento más en arreglarnos para la cena.

—No hay problema —asintió Ukyo—. ¿Y el hombre calvo comerá con ellos?

—Mi nombre es Genma Saotome —dijo el aludido, masticando las palabras.

—Por hoy creo que papá querrá que el señor Saotome lo acompañe en la cena, ya mañana veremos.

Ukyo hizo un movimiento de cabeza, quedándose conforme.

—Si pasa cualquier cosa, avísanos, Ukyo —le recomendó Akane.

—No se preocupe, señorita Akane, puedo defenderme bien —dijo la cocinera blandiendo de nuevo su espátula.

—¿Entonces por qué gritaste como quinceañera? —murmuró Taro. Ranma le dio un codazo para que se callara.

—Me sorprendí —respondió Ukyo de mal talante—, en esta casa no suele haber hombres.

—Vamos a cambiarnos, Ukyo, te avisaremos cuando estemos listos —dijo Nabiki.

Todos salieron de la cocina y los tres muchachos se quedaron frente a Ukyo, ella les devolvió una mirada desafiante.

.

.

Kasumi ya se había cepillado los dientes y había terminado de ponerse su camisón para ir a dormir cuando escuchó los suaves golpes en su puerta. Al abrir, se encontró con Nabiki y Akane, también con los pijamas puestos.

—Espero que no te importe que nos desvelemos un poco hoy, ¿verdad, Kasumi? La situación lo amerita —dijo Nabiki.

La hermana mayor las dejó pasar y cerró la puerta.

—Bien, soy toda oídos —agregó Nabiki dejándose caer en la cama de Kasumi.

—¿Tú también llamas _solo Mousse_ al señor Mousse? —preguntó Kasumi con preocupación.

—¿Ah?

—Nabiki, ¿qué piensas de todo esto? —intervino Akane sentada en una esquina de la cama—. ¿De verdad corremos peligro?

—Bueno, por algo papá contrató a esos tipos, ¿no? Suele ser exagerado, pero nunca así —respondió la aludida.

—Ellos son realmente buenos —dijo Akane con seriedad—, _realmente._ Al menos Ranma, pude verlo hoy en el dojo, y si los demás también tienen ese nivel…

—Son auténticos Bruce Lee, ¿eh? —dijo Nabiki con una sonrisa.

—Son hombres que no necesitarían armas para defendernos, sin importar qué —resumió Akane—. Ranma derrotó a Ryoga Hibiki, el mejor del dojo, en unos pocos movimientos sin arrugarse la camisa siquiera.

Kasumi se sentó en el banquito frente a su tocador y miró a sus hermanas.

—Entonces, ¿realmente estamos en problemas? —dijo con una mirada dolida—. He sido una tonta, me sentía tan feliz hoy, imaginando esto como una aventura, pero… es verdaderamente peligroso, ¿verdad?

—No podemos saber nada a ciencia cierta hasta hablar con papá —dijo Nabiki acomodándose en la cama, poniéndose boca abajo y apoyándose en los codos—. Iba a hablarlo en la cena, pero estaba demasiado alcoholizado como para que pudiera explicarme con claridad. Mañana en la mañana hablaré con él en la empresa.

—Papá y ese hombre se conocían desde antes, o eso dijeron —comentó Kasumi.

—¿Creen que simplemente contrató a los guardaespaldas como un favor para su amigo? Parecía que necesitaban el trabajo —dijo Akane.

—No lo sé, pero parece poco probable, ¿no? —dijo Nabiki—. Sí creo que se decidió por ellos porque conocía a ese tipo, Genma, de antes y le dio confianza.

—Pero, ¿por qué necesitaríamos guardaespaldas nosotros? —intervino Kasumi.

—Esa es la cuestión —asintió Nabiki.

—¿Alguien nos habrá amenazado? —sugirió Kasumi.

—Si eso pasó solo significa una cosa —dijo Nabiki, sus hermanas la miraron con atención—… Hemos llegado a lo más alto en los negocios. Ahora representamos un peligro para nuestros competidores y buscarán hacernos daño de cualquier forma.

—¿Somos algo así como famosos? —inquirió Kasumi.

—Si quieres pensarlo así.

—Oh —Kasumi se llevó una mano a la mejilla.

—Pero no se preocupen por eso, mañana lo sabremos y podremos decidir mejor qué hacer —habló Nabiki—. Además, si esos muchachos están cuidándonos, y son tan buenos como dice Akane, no pasaremos ningún peligro, ¿verdad? Aconsejo disfrutar la experiencia —Nabiki les cerró un ojo.

—¿Disfrutar? —Kasumi se sonrojó.

—¿Qué era eso tan emocionante que sucedió, Kasumi? —preguntó Akane, recordando la pequeña conversación de la tarde.

—Oh, bueno, en realidad…

—Cuenta, cuenta de una vez —apremió Nabiki con los ojos brillantes—. ¿Traigo palomitas? —sugirió.

—Nada de eso —el gesto de Kasumi fue severo—. No hay que comer dulces tan tarde.

Nabiki hizo una mueca.

—Bien, pues, hoy… fue algo que nunca me pasó, me sentí renacer —dijo Kasumi levantando la mirada.

—No me digas que Taro te tomó en sus fuertes brazos y te dijo dulces palabras de amor —comentó Nabiki como si estuviera narrando una historia.

—Eso no iría con él, creo —intervino Akane.

—¡No fue así! —Kasumi se sonrojó todavía más—. El señor Taro solamente me salvó de una gran vergüenza, y me sentí liberada, absolutamente liberada.

—¿En serio lo llama «señor Taro»? —le preguntó Nabiki a Akane en un susurro.

—Según ella, no sabría llamarlo de otra forma —respondió Akane en el mismo tono bajo.

—Las clases de chino me aburrían, y eran difíciles, además el profesor no me ayudaba en nada, hasta creo que pensaba que yo era un poco tonta —siguió diciendo Kasumi, sin escuchar lo que hablaban sus hermanas—. ¡Y fue el señor Taro el que se dio cuenta! Ese hombre, el profesor, en realidad no sabía lo suficiente de chino para enseñarme. El señor Taro le dijo algo, no sé qué, fue todo en chino, pero creo que no fueron palabras bonitas; y al final me arrastró fuera del salón y me dijo que ya no volveríamos.

—Vaya —dijo Akane asombrada.

—Pero, ¿él puede decirte eso? —dijo Nabiki frunciendo el ceño.

—También lo pensé, ¡imagínate! ya había pagado seis meses del curso por adelantado, ¿estaba bien renunciar así como así? —dijo Kasumi—. Pero cuando el señor Taro me llevó afuera, me di cuenta de que eso era lo que realmente quería hacer, y me sentí libre por fin.

—Bien por Taro, tu héroe —comentó Nabiki haciendo que Akane soltara una risita.

—El señor Taro me enseñará chino ahora —agregó Kasumi.

—¿Habla chino?

—Todos lo hablan —dijo Kasumi echándose hacia adelante, como si hiciera una confidencia.

—El señor Genma contó algunas anécdotas en la cena de cuando estaban viviendo en China todos ellos, ¿no? —dijo Nabiki—. Es natural que aprendieran el idioma.

—Supongo que tienen muchos más secretos de lo que nosotras podemos imaginar —comentó Akane recordando los gráciles movimientos de Ranma en el dojo, y su golpe en una zona exacta de la espalda de Ryoga, para paralizarlo provocándole dolor sin hacerle daño.

—Entonces, Nabiki, ¿te divertiste? —preguntó Kasumi.

—Sí, también me gustaría saber qué es lo que opinas sobre ellos —agregó Akane.

—Bueno, hoy estuve a punto de morir —sintetizó Nabiki.

—¿Qué?

—¡Nabiki! ¿Alguien intentó algo? ¿Cómo no lo dijiste antes? —dijo Kasumi preocupada.

—Porque fue Mousse. Conduce como el demonio, ¡y se quita los anteojos! ¿Pueden creerlo?

Sus hermanas respiraron más aliviadas.

—Luego, parece que tiene cosas guardadas en lugares que no quisiera saber —comentó Nabiki—, pero me preparó un delicioso té en medio de la facultad, en taza de porcelana y todo, así que decidí darle otra oportunidad.

—Qué magnánima —comentó Akane.

—No sé si será bueno como guardaespaldas, pero desde luego es un excelente mayordomo —aprobó Nabiki—. Pero mejor hablemos del chico de la trenza —dijo después mirando a Akane con una sonrisa de costado.

—¿Qué hay que decir sobre eso? —preguntó Akane sonrojada.

—Queremos que nos cuentes tus experiencias, hermanita —pidió Kasumi con amabilidad.

—Bueno, yo…

—¿Te desmayaste en sus brazos al ver sus habilidades en artes marciales? —preguntó Nabiki.

—¡No!

—Siempre supimos que te enamorarías del hombre que demostrara tener más aptitudes en artes marciales —dijo Kasumi con una sonrisa.

—¡No estoy enamorada!

—Pero seguro lo admiras.

—Bueno…

—Eso está bien —dijo Nabiki—. No puedes estar con un hombre que sea inferior a ti, Akane, tenlo en cuenta.

—Dejen de acosarme ya —dijo Akane de mal humor—. ¿Acaso yo les estoy diciendo que están enamoradas?

—Es obvio que Kasumi ya ha caído —comentó Nabiki encogiéndose de hombros, y haciendo que su hermana mayor se sonrojara hasta las orejas—. Pero es normal, es el primer hombre con el que trata y con el que convive por tantas horas. Kasumi, lo único que te pido es que lo eduques un poco.

—Pero, Nabiki, yo… —balbuceó nerviosa Kasumi.

—Entonces, ¿estás enamorada de Mousse? —inquirió Akane levantando una ceja.

—Por supuesto que no —respondió Nabiki—, no me compares con Kasumi, he tratado con hombres, no caeré ante unas pocas muestras de masculinidad. He visto cosas mejores.

—Pero ningún hombre te ha servido un té en taza de porcelana en medio de la universidad, ¿o sí? —insistió Akane.

—Como dije, es un excelente mayordomo —recalcó Nabiki, desviando la mirada.

—El señor Mousse me pareció agradable, callado y con muy buenos modales —comentó Kasumi pensativa.

—Justo lo que necesitas —agregó Akane inclinándose hacia Nabiki, divirtiéndose en hostigarla como ella siempre hacía.

—Ah, por favor, que Kasumi cayera por el chico malo y bruto y tú babees por tu maestro de artes marciales al verlo dar unas patadas no quiere decir que me pase igual.

—Eres tan propensa como nosotras —agregó Kasumi, entrando al juego de lanzarle pullas a Nabiki.

—Te enamorarás de Mousse —remató Akane, ella y Kasumi lanzaron risas divertidas.

—Eso no va a pasar —sentenció Nabiki con una sonrisa confiada.

.

.

 _continuará_

 _._

 _._

Nota de autora: Agradecimientos especiales a: **MCColours, Haruri Saotome, Rokumon, Saritanimelove, Ivarodsan, Jessica, Caro-azuul, Maat Sejmet, Dee-Dee Zednem, Femme X, Kaori 1806**. Gracias por leerme y contarme sus opiniones.

Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	205. Yojimbo (parte 9)

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **Yojimbo**

 **(parte 9)**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

Ranma despertó cuando sintió que alguien lo sacudía por el hombro varias veces. Abrió un ojo y su visión borrosa comenzó a ajustar lentamente la figura de Mousse, de pie ante él.

—Acabo de tener un sueño maravilloso —murmuró el chico, volviendo a cerrar los ojos, sin querer levantarse aún.

—¿Ah, sí? —le dijo Mousse mientras se abrochaba los puños de la camisa.

—Comíamos comida deliciosa hasta hartarnos —dijo Ranma—, y dormíamos en una cama, una cama de verdad quiero decir, no en el piso en un futón. Y las sábanas eran suaves y perfumadas, y el colchón tan suave y cómodo que…

—Eso no era un sueño, Ranma —lo interrumpió Mousse—. Vístete que tenemos que desayunar. Las señoritas se van en una hora, ayer se lo pregunté a la cocinera.

—¿Se-señoritas?... ¿No era un sueño? —Ranma se sentó de golpe en la cama.

—No —corroboró Mousse.

—¿O sea que tendremos un buen desayuno?

—Para variar, sí, y si no quieres que Taro se coma tu parte, apresúrate —lo instó Mousse—. Te dejé la camisa planchada encima de la silla.

—¡Sí! ¡Esto es vida, maldición! —festejó Ranma dejándose caer de nuevo de espaldas en el colchón con un suspiro.

Mousse se acomodó los anteojos con una sonrisa y salió del cuarto.

.

.

Cuando Pantymedias Taro llegó a la cocina, antes que los demás, Ukyo y Kasumi lo miraron sorprendidas, la primera con un gesto de desconfianza que Taro correspondió, gruñéndole entre dientes, como un perro amenazando.

Kasumi le sonrió.

—Buenos días, señor Taro, es bastante madrugador.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Qué conversador —comentó Ukyo.

—¿Está listo el desayuno? —preguntó Taro sin prestarle atención.

—Oh, sí, el desayuno para el señor de la casa estará listo en un momento, si su majestad puede esperar —comentó Ukyo con acidez.

—Por favor, Ukyo —pidió Kasumi con una sonrisa conciliadora.

—Señorita Kasumi, él ni siquiera se ha disculpado por lo de ayer —se quejó Ukyo.

—Y tú por golpearme tampoco —dijo Taro sentándose a la mesa de la cocina.

Ukyo se volteó hacia él señalándolo con el batidor de huevos.

—Ustedes entraron en _mí cocina_ como criminales, ¡tienen suerte de que no les rompiera la cabeza! —exclamó.

—Por favor, Ukyo, es demasiado temprano como para que nos pongamos a pelear —intercedió Kasumi sonriendo amable—. Y todavía con el estómago vacío.

—Bah, como sea —Ukyo se volteó de nuevo para terminar la comida.

Kasumi se acercó a Taro con una radiante sonrisa llena de buen humor.

—Estaba preparando algunos emparedados para que nos llevemos hoy, ayer cometí un terrible error al no preocuparme por tu bienestar –dijo apenada—. Si hay algo que papá me enseñó es a tratar muy bien a los empleados siempre.

Taro solo la escuchaba, apartando un poco la mirada, pues lo ponía nervioso la sonrisa eterna de Kasumi y su rostro radiante, el cabello tan bien peinado y la ropa elegante y discreta que tan bien le sentaba. ¿Cómo alguien podía estar tan perfecto a esa hora de la mañana?

Kasumi había traído diferentes sándwiches y los estaba empaquetando usando una colorida tela, como un obento de la forma tradicional, plegando los dobleces.

—Ayer no pude evitar notar que le gusta mucho comer, señor Taro —continuó ella mientras sus dedos ágiles hacían el trabajo con perfección.

—Sí.

Kasumi terminó el paquete haciendo un moño con lo que sobraba de la tela y guardó todo en el refrigerador. Aprovechó para sacar algo al mismo tiempo y dejarlo en la mesa.

—Me pregunto si quisiera probar este bocadillo —dijo Kasumi ofreciéndoselo—. Lo hice yo misma.

Taro ya se lo estaba llevando a la boca antes de que ella terminara de hablar. Kasumi lo observó masticar con el rostro radiante.

Él tragó y Kasumi se preparó feliz para recibir un merecido elogio por su trabajo, como hacían todos los que probaban su comida.

Taro no dijo nada, solo asintió.

—Comenzaré a servir en el comedor, señorita Kasumi —dijo Ukyo llenando los cuencos con el arroz y poniéndolos en una bandeja.

—Muy bien —Kasumi continuaba sonriendo.

—Más te vale no tocar ni una cosa mientras no esté —avisó Ukyo echando una mirada de pocos amigos a Taro.

Pero él no se inmutó y en cuanto ella salió de la cocina con la bandeja, se levantó para servirse un poco de arroz.

—Eh… ¿señor Taro? —preguntó Kasumi.

Él se volteó a mirarla.

—¿Qué le pareció? —indagó Kasumi.

—¿El qué?

—El bocadillo que le di.

—Ah… estaba bien —Taro comenzó a comer un poco del arroz mientras empezaba a servirse en otro plato huevos revueltos y algunas salchichas, y además tomaba unas rodajas de pan.

Kasumi se quedó quieta, con la sonrisa congelada en su rostro, sin decir nada.

«Estaba bien». La frase se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza. Nunca nadie había calificado a su comida de esa manera, nadie se había atrevido a decir algo menos que «excelente» sobre sus platillos.

—¡Te dije que no tocaras nada! —se quejó Ukyo al entrar de nuevo en la cocina y ver a Taro dando buena cuenta del desayuno—. ¡Eso es para el desayuno de los señores! ¿Acaso no sabes comportarte?

—Ya deja de gritarme, mujer loca, ¿no es lo mismo estos huevos que los otros «para los señores»? —contraatacó Taro.

—¡Esta es mi cocina! ¡Aquí _yo_ pongo las órdenes! —exclamó Ukyo—. Dígaselo, señorita Kasumi —pidió.

Pero Kasumi no reaccionó al llamado.

—Bah, ¿para qué tanto escándalo por una estupidez?

—Porque es necesario ponerte en tu lugar, ¡usaré mi espátula si es necesario! —dijo Ukyo.

—No te atrevas a sacar ese cachivache de nuevo o esta vez sí que no me detendré —la amenazó Taro.

—A ver si eres realmente un hombre —lo retó Ukyo.

—¿En serio quieres verlo? —el brillo en la mirada de Taro no presagiaba nada bueno.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Mousse entrando a la cocina—. Taro, tranquilízate.

—¡¿Por qué siempre me lo dicen a mí?! —se quejó él—. Fue esta loca la que empezó.

—Señorita Ukyo, lamento si Taro le causó molestias —se disculpó Mousse.

—¡No fue culpa mía! —gritó Taro, pero nadie parecía hacerle caso.

—Ya no importa, todo va a enfriarse si no me apresuro —dijo Ukyo, corriendo de nuevo para llenar los platos y llevar al comedor lo que faltaba.

Salió presurosa, pasando por el lado de Kasumi, que aún seguía de pie, sonriendo a nadie en especial, ajena a la discusión.

—Buenos días, señorita Kasumi —saludó Mousse.

Ella parpadeó, se llevó una mano a la mejilla, avergonzada, y luego se alisó la falda.

—Vaya… ah… buenos días, señor Mousse, muy buenos días —respondió bajando la mirada—. Debo irme.

Mousse se acomodó mejor los anteojos al verla salir y se volvió a Taro, que ya estaba en la mesa tragando todo lo que podía.

—¿Qué le pasa? —preguntó Mousse.

—Y yo qué sé —dijo Taro.

.

.

Nabiki Tendo anduvo con pasos elegantes por el pasillo de oficinas de la empresa Tendo seguida siempre por Mousse, hasta llegar al despacho de su padre. Golpeó en la puerta una vez y entró sin esperar respuesta. Mousse cerró la puerta a su espalda.

Soun Tendo estaba detrás de su escritorio y charlaba animado con Genma Saotome, que estaba del otro lado sentado en una silla, y con los pies subidos al escritorio. Cuando Nabiki entró se acomodó, arreglándose el saco y volviendo a colocarse el sombrero para tapar su cabeza casi calva.

—Hija mía, no me dijiste que vendrías hoy —comentó Soun recibiéndola con una sonrisa.

—¿Nunca se te ocurrió, papá? —preguntó Nabiki alzando una ceja—. Tenemos una conversación pendiente tú y yo, ¿verdad? Ayer estabas demasiado borracho como para poder hablarte.

—Nabiki, eso no es… no deberías decirlo de esa forma —se quejó Soun avergonzado, sonrojándose.

Nabiki no le hizo caso y sacó dos aspirinas de su bolsa.

—Mousse, un poco de agua —ordenó.

Y el muchacho, presuroso, fue hacia el rincón donde había una mesita con una jarra de agua y algunos vasos y sirvió un poco.

—Toma esto, papá —dijo Nabiki alcanzándole el vaso y las aspirinas.

—¿Cómo supiste, hija mía? —preguntó Soun y se tragó las aspirinas en seguida.

—Hacía mucho que no bebías como lo hiciste ayer, obviamente habría consecuencias —respondió la chica—. Y te necesito lúcido para poder hablar este tema, y no molesto por un dolor de cabeza.

Nabiki volteó a mirar a Genma, dirigiéndole una mirada helada, hasta que el hombre se removió incómodo y se levantó de la silla, cediéndosela.

—Gracias, es muy amable —dijo Nabiki con una sonrisa.

Genma balbuceó una respuesta que nadie entendió y Mousse se contuvo para no reír.

—Aclaremos esto de una vez —comenzó Nabiki sin tapujos—. ¿Cuál es la amenaza? ¿Cuánto peligro corremos realmente?

—Hija… ¿es prudente hablar de estas cosas enfrente de todos? —preguntó Soun en voz baja.

Nabiki se volteó a mirar a Genma y Mousse, de pie uno al lado del otro.

—Saotome es tu jefe de guardaespaldas, asumo que está al tanto de todo lo que ocurre, para buscar la mejor manera de protegernos a todos y así poder dar instrucciones a sus empleados, ¿verdad? —dijo ella señalándolo con la mano. Miró después a su padre—.Y si él lo sabe, sus empleados deben estar al tanto de los detalles más importantes, ¿no? Así que Mousse debe saberlo todo y la única tonta sin respuestas soy yo.

—Nabiki, no digas eso —su padre rio nervioso.

Ella lo miró otro rato sin expresión.

—Genma Saotome no sabe a qué se enfrenta realmente, ¿no, papá? —preguntó después.

—Pues…

—Señorita Nabiki —intervino Genma abrochándose el saco—, creo que se está precipitando, obviamente tengo una idea general de los hechos y es por eso que seleccioné a cada uno de los muchachos para trabajar con ustedes.

—¿Una idea general? —dijo Nabiki.

—Hija mía…

—Papá, basta de juegos —dijo ella apoyando una mano en la mesa con fuerza—, si no quieres que Akane y Kasumi sepan lo que ocurre de verdad, muy bien, pero a mí no puedes dejarme al margen de la situación, sabes que lo averiguaré tarde o temprano.

Soun y Genma cruzaron una mirada.

—Muy bien, pues —Soun se aclaró la garganta—, pero no quiero que nada de esto salga de esta habitación. ¿Me entendieron ustedes? —agregó después mirando a Genma y Mousse, que asintieron.

Nabiki se reclinó en la silla para escucharlo.

.

.

—Hola, hermanito —saludó Kodachi Kuno entrando en la oficina de su hermano Tatewaki, vistiendo como siempre una yukata ligera que llegaba a rozar el piso, y usando el cabello tomado en una cola de caballo.

Kuno firmaba una serie de documentos, uno tras otro, y la saludó sin levantar la vista.

—Mi querida hermana, hoy estás radiante como acostumbras —dijo.

—Oh, eres solo un adulador —replicó Kodachi cubriéndose la boca con una mano para reír con recato—. Hoy estás de muy buen humor, ¿o será que pretendes mimarme con tu admirable encanto, hermano mayor?

—Claro que sí lo estoy —Kuno se detuvo un momento y levantó la vista de los papeles—. Hoy tuve un sueño de esos que bien pueden ser considerados como una señal. Al levantarme, miré por la ventana y encontré siete pétalos de cerezo en el marco, un número más que perfecto junto a la flor de la primavera, el tiempo del amor. Lo entendí, era una señal del cielo, y me dije «Tatewaki, hoy es tu día, hoy podrás abrazar el amor sin que nada se interponga, porque ese es tu destino».

Kodachi frunció el ceño.

—¿Eso qué quiere decir, hermano mayor?

—Iré a declararme a Akane Tendo —anunció el muchacho con determinación.

Kodachi apretó un puño hasta clavarse las uñas en la palma.

—Pero… querido hermano, ¿te parece prudente? ¿No te ha rechazado insolentemente en varias oportunidades? —inquirió la mujer—. ¿Qué te hace creer que hoy aceptará tus inmerecidas atenciones?

—Me siento con suerte, los dioses me sonríen —Kuno cruzó los brazos con una sonrisa confiada—. Aunque debo recordarte, querida hermanita, que la pobrecilla jamás me ha rechazado; solo es tímida y recatada, lo que más enaltece su perfecta feminidad, y no ha sabido cómo corresponder a la altura de mi desmedida pasión. Todo es mi culpa, claro, por haber nacido tan apuesto, nadie podría culparla de turbarse ante mi presencia, y escapar presa de tanto nerviosismo si me acerco así sin más.

—Hermano mayor, esa chica Akane… —Kodachi intentó buscar muy bien sus palabras—, ¿no crees que podría estar enamorada de alguien más? Quizá por eso te rechazó y no sea digna de tus atenciones.

—No me rechazó —insistió Kuno una vez más, apoyando con fuerza la pluma en la hoja, hasta casi romperla.

—Entiendo —susurró Kodachi.

El muchacho dejó los papeles a un lado y se recostó en el respaldo de su silla.

—Akane Tendo es demasiado pura e inocente para hablar con claridad sobre sus sentimientos, estoy seguro —dijo Tatewaki—, es joven aún, no me acepta del todo por pura cobardía, nada más, pero hoy hablaré con ella y le haré saber que no tiene nada que temer. Podemos ser felices juntos, sin ningún impedimento. Tú la aceptas, ¿verdad? —inquirió el muchacho.

—Yo… —Kodachi se hizo la distraída.

—Estabas muy entusiasmada porque si me caso con ella habría una fusión entre las empresas para formar una gran compañía —le recordó Kuno sonriendo.

—Sí, sí, claro —respondió Kodachi apretando los dientes—. Sin embargo, mi querido Tatewaki, no podría soportar que ella te hiciera sufrir nuevamente. Si es tan joven y aún no puede controlar sus nervios, como dices, quizá deberías esperar un poco, ¿no crees?

—Bueno, yo… —Kuno lo pensó.

—Mi mayor sueño es que nuestra empresa crezca, se fusione con el grupo Tendo y tenga completo control del mercado —dijo Kodachi con voz dulce acercándose a él y rodeándole el cuello con los brazos—. Créeme, querido hermano mayor, que lo lograré, cueste lo que cueste —susurró ella, con los ojos resplandecientes, mirando más allá, por el gran ventanal de la oficina. Después sacudió la cabeza y volvió su atención a Tatewaki—. Pero lo que más me preocupa, sobre todas las cosas, es tu felicidad, no lo olvides, solo tu felicidad. Por ti haré cualquier cosa, hermano.

—Mi tierna Kodachi —susurró él emocionado—, yo también haría cualquier cosa por ti —le sonrió—. Bien, tomaré en cuenta tu sentido femenino para estos asuntos, esperaré un poco más para pedirle matrimonio a Akane Tendo. Todo sea por el bien de nuestras familias y del futuro de las empresas. No debo precipitarme, si eso es lo que me aconsejas.

—Eso es, precisamente —le sonrió Kodachi—. Deja todo en mis manos, querido hermano, con mi magistral sentido femenino para estos asuntos, te haré saber cuándo es tiempo de proponer la unión de nuestras familias y la fusión de las empresas.

—Muy bien, querida mía.

—En ese caso… —Kodachi se mordió los labios nerviosa— te dejaré ahora para que continúes con tus importantes ocupaciones.

La mujer sonrió al despedirse y salir de la oficina. Al andar por el pasillo con largos pasos, su sonrisa se había borrado por completo y sus astutos ojos negros brillaban más intensos que nunca urdiendo un plan.

Llegó a su oficina y con un gesto avisó a Konatsu, su fiel secretaria, que la siguiera hasta su despacho. La jovencita trotó detrás de ella y cerró la puerta para que nadie escuchara lo que hablarían.

—Konatsu, necesitamos destruir a esa estúpida familia Tendo de una vez y apoderarnos de su empresa —comentó Kodachi mientras se detenía ante el ventanal de su oficina y observaba la vista de la ciudad desde allí.

—Sí, señorita Kodachi —Konatsu sacó una libreta y un lápiz para anotar las instrucciones de su jefa.

—Debo admitir que fui muy torpe y apresurada la última vez —siguió Kodachi—. Tendré que ser sutil ahora, atacar con fuerza dando un golpe demoledor, pero que nadie vea.

—Además, esas chicas ahora tienen guardaespaldas —recordó Konatsu.

—Ese fue mi error, ponerlos sobre aviso —se lamentó Kodachi—. Pero bueno, no podemos volver el tiempo atrás. Solo es posible seguir adelante hasta el fin.

Volteó para mirar a Konatsu a la cara.

—Atacaremos con una elegancia letal —dijo Kodachi—. Quiero que llames a Rouge.

.

.

 _continuará_

 _._

 _._

Nota de autora: Gracias a todos por leerme y escribirme, he estado con poco tiempo estos días y no he podido responderles como merecen ;_; perdónenme, espero mañana poder dedicarme unos minutos para eso. Aprecio mucho que me hagan saber lo que sienten o lo que piensan sobre cómo va la historia.

Agradecimientos especiales: **MCColours, Femme X, Saritanimelove, Ivarodsan, Rokumon, Haruri Saotome, Jessica, Caro-azuul, Maat Sejmet, Dee-Dee Zednem, Nancyricoleon**.

Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	206. Yojimbo (parte 10)

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **Yojimbo**

 **(parte 10)**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

—¡Papá! ¿Cómo no nos contaste esto desde el principio? —se quejó Nabiki levantándose de la silla y comenzando a pasearse de un lado al otro del despacho con los brazos cruzados.

—Hija, ¿qué podía hacer? ¿En qué hubiera ayudado? —preguntó Soun Tendo con cara de pena.

—Podríamos habernos protegido mejor —dijo Nabiki con un tono cortante.

—Pero… justamente para eso contraté a los guardaespaldas, hija mía, para protegerlas y que estén seguras mientras ponemos en marcha un plan.

Nabiki echó una mirada de hielo a Genma y Mousse, que seguían de pie uno al lado del otro.

—¿Y la policía? ¿No tiene nada que decir? —interrogó Nabiki.

—No pueden hacer nada, Akane no quiso poner una denuncia —dijo Soun.

—Si supiera la verdad, la pondría —dijo Nabiki.

—Pero si ese hombre, ese asesino, no confiesa quién lo contrató es inútil —replicó Soun derrotado—. No sabemos de qué se trata, o si buscan hacerle daño solo a Akane o a todos nosotros.

—Papá, es típico de ti complicar todas las cosas en lugar de solucionar el problema de raíz —se quejó Nabiki. Se volvió hacia él y se acercó de nuevo al escritorio—. Entonces, ¿cuál es el plan?

—¿El… plan? —Soun tragó saliva y miró a Genma, que comenzó a sudar—. Pues…

—No hay plan —sentenció Nabiki de mal humor, dejando caer los hombros.

—Pero, ¿qué dice, señorita Nabiki? —Genma soltó una risa nerviosa, a la que se unió su amigo Soun—. Claro que hay un plan.

—Bien, necesito saberlo para prepararme —continuó Nabiki—. Además, Kasumi y Akane tendrán que saberlo… y supongo que Taro y Ranma están al tanto del peligro al que se enfrentan.

—Cla-claro —tartamudeó Soun.

—Porque deben estar preparados para lo peor. Sobre todo Ranma —Nabiki miró a Genma con una mirada afilada.

—Mi hijo fue entrenado en las circunstancias más difíciles, está preparado para cualquier cosa —respondió Genma, no sin cierto orgullo.

—Eso espero —dijo Nabiki cortante.

—En cuanto al plan, señorita Nabiki —siguió Genma.

—¿Sí?

El hombre calvo se sentó en la silla que Nabiki había dejado vacía y se acomodó, doblando una pierna para descansar con el tobillo apoyado en la rodilla de la otra, estirando uno de sus brazos para dejarlo sobre el respaldo.

—Pues… solo se trata estar alertas, y capturar a cualquier persona sospechosa que se quiera acercar a ustedes para que confiese quién está detrás de todo esto —habló Genma con mucho aplomo, como si fuera algo que realmente hubieran planeado hacer.

Nabiki levantó las cejas con sorpresa.

—¿Y si nada ocurre? —preguntó.

—En ese caso, todos estarán a salvo y solo se trató de un caso aislado. Qué bien, ¿no? —Genma volvió a reír, y Soun se le unió de nuevo, aprobando lo que decía.

—¿Y si usan a un francotirador para dispararnos desde lejos y alguno de nosotros muere? —preguntó después Nabiki, más incisiva que antes—. ¿A quién van a capturar entonces?

—Ah… pues… —Genma balbuceó.

—Señor Saotome —Nabiki se echó un poco hacia adelante para mirarlo mejor—, ¿sus hombres están dispuestos a recibir una bala por nosotras?

—Eh… yo…

Nabiki volteó a mirar a Mousse.

—¿Qué dices, Mousse? ¿Estás preparado para morir? —le preguntó.

El chico acomodó sus anteojos nervioso.

—Señorita Nabiki, yo… —apretó la mandíbula sin poder responder.

—Lo supuse —Nabiki se encogió de hombros. Volvió a mirar a Genma—. Señor Saotome, ¿qué podría decir a su favor para que no lo despida y contrate a gente mejor preparada?

—¿Cómo? —los anteojos de Genma se empañaron del susto.

—Nabiki, ¿qué estás diciendo? —intervino Soun palideciendo.

La chica comenzó de nuevo a caminar por el cuarto, alejándose del escritorio y caminando hacia la mesa que estaba del otro lado para servirse un poco de agua.

—Solo digo lo que pienso, ¿realmente esta gente está preparada para lo que necesitamos? —Nabiki tomó la jarra y sirvió un poco de agua en un vaso.

—Nabiki, he dado mi palabra, hemos cerrado un trato, no pienses que ahora los despediré injustificadamente —dijo Soun con firmeza poniéndose de pie.

Nabiki se giró hacia él con el vaso en la mano.

—Pero, papá, ¿en qué podrían ayudarnos las artes marciales para lo que necesitamos?

Genma, con gotas de sudor nervioso corriendo por los costados de su rostro, se puso de pie y tomó el abrecartas que estaba sobre el escritorio, entonces, en un rápido movimiento, se lo lanzó a Nabiki.

Ella solo lanzó una exclamación de sorpresa mientras su padre daba un grito. Nabiki cerró los ojos con fuerza pues no podía hacer nada para evitar el daño. De pronto, sintió una sombra frente a ella y abrió los ojos de golpe en el momento justo para poder ver a Mousse interponiéndose en el camino del abrecartas y dando una patada que desvió el cuchillo al rozarlo con el pie.

El abrecartas cayó al piso rebotando. Nabiki, con los labios entreabiertos, se quedó quieta en su lugar. Mousse se echó el cabello de la coleta hacia atrás y se acomodó el chaleco.

El vaso de agua resbaló de las manos de Nabiki y se rompió contra el suelo.

—Señorita Nabiki, ¿está bien? —preguntó Mousse en seguida.

Ella solo asintió, con el rostro pálido y el semblante serio, como si el hielo corriera por sus venas, aunque su corazón latía acelerado de miedo.

—¡Hija! —exclamó Soun con una mano en el pecho.

Genma continuaba de pie, respirando agitado. Nabiki caminó despacio, apartando a Mousse suavemente poniéndole una mano en el pecho. Sus ojos marrones eran completamente helados.

Se acercó a Genma.

—¿Qué cree que está haciendo? —le preguntó, destilando escarchas por la voz.

—Solo le demostraba que mis muchachos están muy bien entrenados y son… exactamente lo que ustedes necesitan —murmuró Genma aparentando calma.

Nabiki apretó los labios.

—En el futuro… explíquelo con palabras y no con hechos —escupió las palabras Nabiki.

Después respiró profundo y se acomodó la ropa, sacudiendo invisibles motas de polvo.

—Vamos, Mousse —dijo después—. Tengo mucho que hacer.

El muchacho le abrió la puerta para salir y los dos se fueron de la oficina.

Genma se dejó caer sobre la silla.

—Saotome, eso fue muy peligroso —lo reprendió Soun—. Entiendo que los chicos están entrenados y que usted confía, pero atacar a mi hija de esa forma ¡fue muy peligroso!

—Claro, Tendo, claro —Genma se aclaró la garganta—. Le pido perdón, pero era la única manera de que la señorita Nabiki comprendiera que estamos calificados para este trabajo.

—No vuelva a hacer algo así, Saotome —ordenó Soun en tono grave.

—Por supuesto —respondió el otro.

De a poco, retomaron la charla normal que estaban teniendo antes y volvieron a relajarse.

«Suerte que Mousse se movió a tiempo» pensó Genma después, mientras Soun pedía que les trajeran unos cafés.

.

.

—Señorita… —murmuró Mousse cuando los dedos de Nabiki temblaron al meter las llaves en el auto.

—No —lo cortó ella—. Yo manejaré.

—Muy bien —replicó Mousse, sin agregar nada más, se dedicó a mirar por la ventanilla hacia el estacionamiento de la empresa, donde estaban todavía.

—¡Maldición! —Nabiki golpeó el volante—. ¿Cómo quieren que esté? ¡Ese viejo me atacó con un abrecartas! Si no hubieras estado allí, Mousse…

—El señor Genma solo lo hizo porque yo estaba allí, sabía que usted no corría ningún peligro —aclaró Mousse—. Él solo estaba defendiendo su trabajo, podría decirse.

—¡Vaya manera de defenderlo! —se quejó Nabiki.

Mousse hizo una mueca, y después puso una mano encima de la de ella cuando estaba por darle el contacto al auto, deteniéndola.

Nabiki lo miró con sorpresa y un gesto de interrogación.

—Señorita Nabiki, confío en su criterio. Por lo poco que la conozco creo que usted es una mujer centrada y lógica, que sabe guardar la compostura, y la admiro por eso —dijo Mousse.

Y era verdad, pues según el pensamiento de Nabiki había estado a punto de morir por el ataque, y lo había llevado con altura, manejando la situación con tan frialdad que Mousse solo pudo sentir admiración. Aunque su falta de humanidad no era tal y lo había demostrado al subirse al coche cuando estuvieron los dos solos; aquello no solo le hacía respetarla, sino también alegrarse de que confiara en él para mostrarle su lado más vulnerable.

—¿A qué viene tanta adulación, Mousse? —preguntó Nabiki intrigada.

—Sé que si le explico una situación sabrá comprenderla… y no la contará a oídos indiscretos —dijo el muchacho.

Ella pareció relajarse, sonrió con suficiencia.

—Eso depende, Mousse. Si es una información valiosa me aseguraré de susurrarla solo a los oídos que estén preparados para recibirla, y por el precio adecuado —dijo Nabiki.

Mousse asintió conforme.

— _Saotome inc._ no es lo que usted cree —dijo Mousse.

—Explícate, por favor.

—Estamos muy calificados para el trabajo, somos profesionales de las artes marciales y podríamos enfrentarnos a lo que fuera —siguió Mousse—. Pero nuestra empresa… no pasa por el mejor momento.

—¿Tienen problemas de dinero? —inquirió Nabiki.

—Nunca tuvimos dinero —respondió Mousse.

Nabiki se quedó en silencio un momento.

—¿No son una empresa prestigiosa? —dijo después.

—Nunca hemos tenido demasiados clientes como para hacernos de renombre. De hecho, es la primera vez que todo nuestro personal está contratado —explicó Mousse.

—¿Ustedes son todo el personal de _Saotome inc.?_

Mousse asintió.

—Supongo que un nombre no lo es todo en una empresa, ¿verdad? —comentó Nabiki mirándolo.

—Somos buenos, pero no hemos tenido la oportunidad de demostrarlo. Si podemos terminar este trabajo de la mejor manera, estoy seguro de que saldríamos definitivamente al mercado y podríamos crecer, porque tendríamos el prestigio de haber trabajado para los Tendo —agregó Mousse.

—No necesitas adularme, Mousse —dijo Nabiki con una sonrisa torcida.

—No es adulación, hablo en serio —dijo el muchacho.

—Muchos no pensarían como tú —comentó Nabiki descansando los brazos sobre el volante y mirando al frente—. Nosotros, los Tendo, somos lo que llamarían «nuevos ricos», mi padre construyó la empresa con mucho esfuerzo, poniendo sus ahorros y los de mi madre para una inversión inicial. Desde allí solo ha sido trabajo duro, todos los días del año, sin descanso; cuando mis hermanas y yo fuimos lo suficientemente mayores comenzamos a entrar en las decisiones y a hacer nuestro aporte. Las finanzas y el área de negocios siempre fueron lo mío, pero me metí a estudiar eso principalmente por esta empresa, para poder continuar manejándola cuando mi padre ya no esté. Mis hermanas hacen lo propio también, en sus áreas. Todos trabajamos por y para la familia, somos pequeños en comparación a otras compañías, pero hemos ganado varias licitaciones de construcción importantes porque nuestros servicios son buenos. Sin embargo, seguimos siendo unos recién llegados; no les gustamos a todos, hay empresas de varias generaciones en el mercado, algunas se remontan incluso a la era Meiji. Son verdaderos clanes, Mousse, familias poderosas que no ven con buenos ojos que unos advenedizos de clase media como nosotros ocupemos el mismo lugar que ellos.

Nabiki se volvió a mirarlo.

—Por eso, no sé si será tan prestigioso para ustedes haber trabajado para nosotros —agregó.

—Le aseguro que sí, señorita Nabiki —replicó Mousse.

—Entonces, lo que me dices es que en realidad _Saotome inc._ está en la quiebra y que sin este trabajo morirán de hambre —resumió Nabiki.

—¿Nos despedirá? —preguntó Mousse.

Nabiki lo meditó un momento.

—Esa decisión no está en mis manos, puesto que fue mi padre quien los contrató —respondió al final.

—Entiendo —dijo Mousse.

—Mi padre no va a despedirlos, Mousse. Y, para ser sincera, tampoco quisiera que lo haga, tendríamos que buscar a nuevos guardaespaldas y acostumbrarnos a ellos —dijo Nabiki—. Prefiero que todo quede como está —Nabiki arrancó el auto y maniobró lentamente para salir del estacionamiento.

—Señorita, ¿va a contarle a sus hermanas la verdad, el peligro al que están expuestas? —preguntó después Mousse.

—Debería hacerlo, ¿cierto? —le dijo ella enfilando hacia la salida—. Pero prefiero pensar bien primero qué hacer. Kasumi es demasiado amable, tiende a pensar lo mejor de la gente, nunca creerá estar realmente amenazada, y eso podría ser mortal para ella.

Mousse asintió. Nabiki salió directo al exterior y siguió por la calle lateral del edificio de la empresa.

—Pero lo que me preocupa realmente es Akane —siguió diciendo Nabiki.

—¿La señorita Akane? —preguntó Mousse frunciendo el ceño.

—Piénsalo —dijo Nabiki disminuyendo la velocidad en un cruce y luego acelerando de nuevo para avanzar—, papá cree que atacaron a Akane para hacer daño a la empresa o a la familia; pero si querían dañar a la empresa, ¿por qué no intentaron algo contra mi padre? Él es el presidente y el dueño.

—Entonces, ¿de verdad querían atacar a la señorita Akane? —inquirió Mousse sorprendido—. Pero, ¿qué enemigos podría tener una jovencita como ella?

—Eso es lo que debemos averiguar —respondió Nabiki acelerando—. Pero primero tenemos que ir a un lugar, si vas a trabajar para mí, necesito que estés al cien por ciento.

—¿Qué quiere decir eso? —preguntó Mousse.

Nabiki sonrió al meterse a la autopista.

—Ya lo verás —dijo.

.

.

Nota de autora: Espero que les gustara el capítulo de hoy, debo admitir que a mí me encantó escribir sobre Nabiki y Mousse conociéndose y acercándose poco a poco. No es que no me gusten Ranma y Akane, ellos serán siempre una de mis parejas favoritas del mundo mundial y están en mi corazón, pero escribir sobre ellos durante todo un año a veces puede ser tedioso y al incluir otras parejas en la historia puedo tomarme un respiro de la principal, lo que es muy agradable para mí como escritora.

 **Caro-azuul** : Muchas gracias :D Sí, lo pasé muy bien ayer. Oh, bueno, tenés razón en varias cosas así que no te adelantaré más en esta respuesta jeje. Besos para vos.

 **Rokumon** : Muchas gracias por tus saludos :D Es verdad, Kasumi tendrá que probarse a sí misma en esa situación, parece que Taro es más difícil de lo que pensó, pero se vienen varios retos, no solo para Kasumi. Saludos.

 **Mara12** : ¡Muchas gracias! :D Te mando besos.

 **Haruri Saotome** : ¿Qué haríamos sin Nabiki? Jajaja. Besos.

 **Maat Sejmet** : Bueno, Rouge es un personaje que aparece en el manga relacionado con Taro, y acá ya se verá el papel que cumplirá. Muchas gracias. Besos para vos.

 **Dee-Dee Zednem** : Soy Sherezade-Randuril, ya te dije XD. Te mando besos.

 **Ivarodsan** : Te reitero mi agradecimiento, para mí el regalo es que me lean y les guste :D En realidad, en esta historia el único que se comporta más maduro es Mousse, porque también es el mayor en edad en este fic, y Ranma ha conservado bastante de su inocencia y su juego infantil porque acá creció con amigos desde niño, y teniendo a Taro de compinche para travesuras sigue siendo un poco niño. Besos.

Gracias a todos por leer. Recuerden que seguimos recopilando el soundtrack para estos fics, ¿qué música propondrían para _Yojimbo?_

Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	207. Yojimbo (parte 11)

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **Yojimbo**

 **(parte 11)**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

Pantymedias Taro tenía las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, andando un par de pasos por detrás de Kasumi Tendo, mirándola de reojo de vez en cuando; luego, desviando la vista para mirar alrededor y asegurarse de que no había nadie sospechoso cerca. Se habían pasado toda la mañana visitando tiendas, Taro nunca creyó que elegir cortinas y manteles para una casa fuera algo tan complicado o a lo que había que prestarle tanta atención, de hecho, no recordaba que en su antigua casa en Nerima tuvieran cortinas. Estuvo pensándolo un par de segundos y no, no recordaba cortinas ni en la sala, ni en el cuarto que compartía con Ranma y Mousse.

Se desviaron para tomar la escalera mecánica y Taro se adelantó, para quedar muy cerca de Kasumi, en el escalón anterior. Durante un momento levantó los ojos para mirarla. Le daba la impresión de que estaba más callada que de costumbre y un poco menos sonriente. Tal vez era solo idea de él, quizá estaba tan aburrido con la poca acción que tenía esos días que ahora se dedicaba a buscar las sutiles diferencias de la Kasumi de hoy con la Kasumi de ayer.

Con su dedicación habitual, esa que Taro ya había aprendido a conocer, Kasumi se había empeñado en buscar no solo tipos de telas, colores, durabilidad y diseños, sino también precios. Había sido amable, había sonreído a los empleados que le sonreían en respuesta, y ellos estaban decididos a hacerle algún descuento solo por su rostro bonito y alegre. Kasumi había sido locuaz en las tiendas explicando en detalle lo que quería. Terminó eligiendo dos juegos de cortinas.

—Señor Taro, espero que le agraden —comentó Kasumi mostrándoselas—. Son para los cuartos que usted y sus compañeros utilizan.

—Ah…

Taro no había entendido hasta ese momento que Kasumi estaba comprando para ellos.

—Pues… están bien, ¿no? —dijo él, que no sabía nada de cortinas y no eran algo que le interesara tampoco.

—Eso creo —replicó Kasumi, y no dijo más.

Y la sonrisa que le dirigió pareció extraña, como… seca. ¿Falsa?

Taro agitó la cabeza. Llegaron al piso de abajo y Kasumi le informó que iba a pasar por una tienda de té para comprar algunas variedades que eran los favoritos de su familia.

—No es necesario que entre, señor Taro —dijo entonces Kasumi, deteniéndolo cuando él la siguió—. Volveré en seguida y sé que estas cosas lo aburren. Lo siento.

—¿Qué? —Taro frunció el ceño.

—Es un local pequeño, desde la puerta puede verme, ¿cierto? En seguida vuelvo —y sonrió, otra vez «seca».

Hasta Taro se daba cuenta de que aquello no era normal. ¿Qué le había pasado? Desde la puerta la miró charlar con el dependiente del negocio, que le mostró varios frascos, que destapaba para que ella pudiera olerlos. Sin el kimono tan severo y el cabello recogido con aquello adornos, parecía una mujer más joven. La falda le llegaba a la rodilla, la blusa blanca la usaba metida por dentro de la falda y eso destacaba su cintura; sus zapatos bajos eran sencillos pero le daban elegancia. El cabello castaño se lo había tomado hacia un lado, dejándolo caer sobre un hombro.

Taro siguió contemplándola con los ojos entrecerrados. ¿Qué le ocurría a Kasumi Tendo?

Cuando se metieron al auto y ya volvían a la casa, Taro preguntó:

—¿Cuáles son los planes para mañana?

—Bueno, tengo otra clase de… No —se interrumpió Kasumi—. Creo que no iré —dijo después.

—¿Por qué? —Taro la miró con recelo.

—Usted se aburre demasiado allí —replicó Kasumi, volteó a mirarlo y le sonrió, pero sus labios estaban tensos—. En realidad, mi rutina es sencilla y sin sobresaltos. Debería quedarme siempre en casa para que usted pudiera hacer lo que quisiera, así no se aburriría. También, allí está Ukyo, creo que ustedes se llevan bien.

—¿Quién? —preguntó Taro extrañado—. ¡Ah! ¿La loca de la espátula?

—Precisamente —asintió Kasumi—. Creo que te gusta su comida, ¿cierto? No podía dejar de comerla, señor Taro, ¿era tan deliciosa? —preguntó Kasumi.

Taro la miró, su rostro parecía amable, pero en realidad estaba tenso, como si algo pasara y ella intentara ocultar algún tipo de… ¿sufrimiento, quizá?

—A mí toda la comida me parece deliciosa —respondió Taro encogiéndose de hombros—. He pasado demasiada hambre desde niño, como para despreciar cualquier comida.

Kasumi contuvo la respiración y después soltó el aire de a poco. Volteó el rostro y se dedicó a mirar por la ventanilla.

—Ya veo —dijo.

Un par de minutos después, Taro recordó que Mousse le había hablado en alguna ocasión sobre lo diferentes que eran las mujeres a los hombres, eso había sido hacía mucho, cuando él y Ranma eran unos adolescentes apenas, pero Taro aún lo recordaba, y se le vino a la mente en ese momento porque quizá lo explicaba todo.

—¿Kasumi?

—¿Sí, señor Taro? —ella se volteó a mirarlo.

—¿Estás…?, bueno, tú —Taro se removió un poco en el asiento—… ¿estás en esos momentos?

—¿Qué momentos? —preguntó Kasumi frunciendo el ceño.

—Pues… esos que las mujeres tienen —dijo Taro haciendo ademanes y sonrojándose un poco—. Los de todos los meses. Si es así y quieres quedarte en casa… o si necesitas algo… tal vez…

Kasumi palideció.

—¿Qué está diciendo, señor Taro?

—Nada. Solo que no soy tan idiota y bruto como todos creen —siguió Taro, mirando hacia el otro lado para ocultar su sonrojo—, sí entiendo las cosas. Me lo puedes decir. Tampoco es la gran cosa.

Kasumi se quedó en silencio, estática.

—No, señor Taro, no estoy _en esos momentos —_ respondió al final, mirando de nuevo por la ventanilla.

—Ah, ya —replicó Taro, mirando también por la ventanilla de su lado.

Durante todo un minuto se quedaron en silencio.

—Pero es muy amable de su parte… preguntar —agregó Kasumi después—. Supongo.

.

.

—Entonces, ¿con esto estará bien? —preguntó Nabiki.

—Los lentes de contacto fueron hechos según las especificaciones que tenía el par de gafas, señorita —respondió el vendedor de la óptica entregándole la cajita a Nabiki.

—Bien —respondió la chica—, ¿cuáles son los cuidados que hay que tener?

—Con su compra adjuntamos una botella de líquido limpiador, un estuche para guardarlos y un pequeño necessaire de viaje —dijo el vendedor con una sonrisa.

—Me parece bien.

—Y le damos un veinte por ciento de descuento para su próxima compra, válida dentro de los próximos tres meses —siguió el vendedor.

—Mousse, póntelos —ordenó Nabiki.

—Pero… señorita Nabiki, no sé, no estoy seguro… —titubeó Mousse.

—Póntelos ahora, Mousse, no puedo perder tiempo —dijo Nabiki.

—Me pone un poco nervioso tener que picarme los ojos con esto —dijo Mousse abriendo la cajita.

—Permítame ayudarlo, joven —habló el vendedor—. Le explicaré cómo se hace.

Mientras el hombre de la óptica le daba instrucciones a Mousse de cómo ponerse los lentes de contacto, cómo quitárselos y también lo que debía hacer para mantenerlos, Nabiki se probó algunas gafas de sol, pensando en cuáles usaría el descuento que le habían dado.

Algunos minutos después, luego de varias pruebas y error, llegó Mousse, ya sin las gruesas gafas redondas, que había guardado en uno de sus bolsillos. Su largo cabello seguía peinado en una coleta baja, cayendo por su espalda y el flequillo le tapaba la frente, pero ahora sus ojos estaban alerta, moviéndose, mirando todo alrededor. Hasta que se detuvo en Nabiki, que estaba frente a él.

—Es… increíble —murmuró él.

—¿Te acomodan? —preguntó Nabiki acercándose más, para verlo más de cerca, notando en ese momento lo alto que era él, que le llevaba por lo menos una cabeza.

—Eso creo, sí —dijo Mousse pestañeando—, es una sensación extraña, pero supongo que me acostumbraré.

Nabiki asintió, con una sonrisa victoriosa.

—Antes eras un profesional en tu trabajo, Mousse. Ahora eres perfecto —sentenció ella.

Luego se detuvo, mirándolo con atención, acercándose más para mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Mousse nervioso.

—No lo había notado hasta ahora —respondió Nabiki mirándolo curiosa—. Tus ojos son azules.

—Ah… pues sí… señorita Nabiki —respondió Mousse, con las mejillas coloreadas ante la atenta mirada de la mujer. Durante un momento se sostuvieron la mirada, hasta que Nabiki se apartó.

—Bien —dijo al final ella.

—Señorita… no era necesario que hiciera esto —dijo Mousse abrumado—. Además, no entiendo cómo pudieron hacerlos tan rápido.

—No fue tan rápido, tardaron tres horas —respondió Nabiki—. Pero en realidad, con el dinero suficiente todo puede hacerse.

—Jamás ni siquiera soñé con poder usar lentes de contacto, señorita Nabiki —siguió Mousse—, creí que mi condición en la vista era demasiado extrema y además, no tenía el dinero para hacerlo. Nunca podré pagarle lo que ha hecho por mí hoy.

—Oh, no fue nada en realidad —dijo Nabiki encogiéndose de hombros—, era algo que los dos necesitábamos, tú para estar mejor y yo para que tú me sirvieras mejor. Comprendes que tendremos que encargarnos de este asunto, ¿verdad, Mousse? Debemos resolverlo por nuestra cuenta, porque mi padre no es el más adecuado para eso, nos puso guardaespaldas y hasta allí llegan sus esfuerzos, pero no podemos vivir para siempre así.

Mousse asintió y abrió la puerta para que los dos salieran de la óptica.

—Por cierto, Mousse —dijo Nabiki mientras se dirigían al automóvil—, no te preocupes, sí podrás pagarme. Lo harás en cómodas cuotas que se descontarán de tu sueldo cada mes.

Mousse pestañeó.

—Ah… ya veo.

—No te arrepentirás de esto, Mousse —le dijo Nabiki cerrándole un ojo.

.

.

 _continuará_

 _._

 _._

Nota de autora: Gracias a todos por leer, en especial a **MCColours, Rokumon, Femme X, Caro-azuul, Haruri Saotome, Elennita, Dee-Dee Zednem, Jessica, Saritanimelove, Maat Sejmet.**

Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	208. Yojimbo (parte 12)

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **Yojimbo**

 **(parte 12)**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

—Esto es absurdo —se quejaba Akane mientras Ranma y ella andaban por la calle—. ¿Es necesario que me estés siguiendo todo el tiempo?

—No es que quiera —replicó Ranma poniéndose las manos detrás de la cabeza en una actitud relajada—, pero es mi trabajo. ¿No tienes coche como tus hermanas?

—Solo Nabiki tiene automóvil, Kasumi usa el de la casa, y se lleva al chofer con ella —respondió Akane encogiéndose de hombros—. De todas formas, no me gusta desplazarme por Tokio en coche.

Ranma la miró de reojo.

—¿No es peligroso? —preguntó.

—¿Por qué lo va a ser?

—Bueno, eres tú la que tiene un guardaespaldas, no yo —dijo Ranma.

Akane resopló.

—Todavía no entiendo por qué papá se empeñó en eso —dijo ella—, me parece absurdo, nosotros no tenemos enemigos.

—A la gente rica la secuestran, ¿sabías? —comentó Ranma.

—¿Secuestro? —murmuró Akane.

—Toda tu familia debe estar en alguna clase de peligro, o no habría razón para contratarnos, ¿no?

—Supongo —dijo ella con la mirada perdida.

De pronto Akane recordó la noche en que sufrió el intento de robo. Era tarde, ella había salido del dojo y se dirigía al metro, rumbo a casa. De entre las sombras surgió una figura que se fue contra ella a toda velocidad; había creído que era un ladrón cualquiera, y lo primero que hizo fue lo que su instinto le indicó: defenderse del atacante, golpeándolo y reduciéndolo. Luego escapó de allí a toda velocidad. Cuando llegó a la estación de metro y logró serenarse se alegró de poder contar con las artes marciales para defenderse de una situación así; y luego, en casa, había contado la experiencia bajo esa nueva óptica, la de su triunfo sobre el asaltante. Claro que había sentido miedo, por lo menos en el primer momento, pero luego tuvo más confianza, se sintió poderosa y útil, y bien, muy bien.

Durante mucho tiempo su familia y sus amigas habían visto las artes marciales más bien como un capricho extraño y pasajero, cuando era niña y le había pedido a su padre que la inscribiera en un dojo cerca de su antigua casa todos se asombraron y después rieron. Y aunque su padre cumplió y la inscribió, pudo ir a pocas clases; después se mudaron y por algunos meses ella perdió contacto con las artes marciales. Aunque se interesaba, no tenía dónde practicar y varias cosas habían cambiado en su vida, la empresa de su padre crecía, luego Kasumi y Nabiki estudiaban en la universidad, ella debía concentrarse en la secundaria y después en tener buenas notas en la preparatoria. Además, debía comportarse bien ahora que el nombre de los Tendo era cada vez más conocido y repetido de boca en boca en todas partes.

Por un tiempo incluso ella creyó que las artes marciales habían sido solamente una afición pasajera, pero cuando comenzó la universidad descubrió un dojo en el camino que siempre tomaba a su facultad y su corazón se aceleró como la primera vez. Después de estar indecisa durante varios días, por fin decidió entrar e inscribirse, y la felicidad que sintió al tomar la primera clase, como si estuviera por fin en el lugar correcto. ¡Y haberle dado su merecido a aquel ladrón fue la mejor cosa que le había pasado en la vida! Poner en práctica lo que había practicado con esfuerzo durante un par de años la hizo sentir muy bien.

Pero… ¿y si no era un ladrón? ¿Y si de verdad querían hacerle daño? ¿Secuestrarla, como Ranma decía?

—¿Akane? —la llamó el muchacho—. Vamos, Akane.

Ella pestañeó y se dio cuenta de que estaban en una esquina y el semáforo estaba en verde para que pudieran cruzar. Akane lo miró.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Ranma, con una mirada extraña en sus ojos azules.

—S-Sí… claro —dijo ella, avanzando para llegar a la otra calle.

—¿Estás segura? No te ves muy bien —comentó Ranma.

—Gracias —replicó Akane con sequedad—. Qué amable.

—¿Adónde vamos? —preguntó Ranma después.

—Necesito comprar un regalo para Hibiki-sempai.

—¿Y eso por qué? —dijo Ranma frunciendo el ceño.

—Para pedirle disculpas, por supuesto —respondió Akane entrando a una tienda de dulces—. No podemos volver como si nada después de humillarlo de esa forma.

—¿Humillarlo? ¡Se humilló solo! —dijo Ranma cruzándose de brazos—. Él me desafió, no es mi culpa haberle pateado el trasero.

—Eras un invitado en ese lugar, tendrías que haberte comportado —dijo Akane.

—¡Así no funcionan las artes marciales! —se quejó Ranma—. Uno no le da un regalo a un rival para disculparse por ganar.

—Tú no entiendes nada —sentenció Akane mientras buscaba una de las cajas con diferentes dulces que ya venían para regalo.

Ranma se rascó la cabeza, lo pensó un momento y después dijo:

—¡Claro que entiendo! ¡He entrenado desde que tengo memoria! Si alguien te derrota simplemente entrenas más, te haces más fuerte y pides la revancha —explicó Ranma—. Es muy sencillo.

Akane no le hizo caso, eligió una de las cajas de dulces y fue a pagarla.

—No entiendes, Ranma, tú no eres del dojo —dijo Akane—, eres alguien de fuera que humilló al alumno mejor preparado de la academia, no puedo dejarlo así, debo mostrar mis respetos de alguna forma. Además, Ryoga Hibiki es mi amigo y debió sentirse muy mal con la derrota.

—Ese chico babeaba por ti, igual que el resto —dijo Ranma.

—No es cierto, Hibiki-sempai es un gran amigo, bondadoso, amable y muy considerado —dijo Akane alzando la barbilla mientras salían de la tienda.

Ranma entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Considerado? ¡Ja! Para que lo sepas, tu adorado Hibiki hizo trampa, quiso golpear antes de tiempo —dijo Ranma.

—Bueno, ¿qué más da si tú eras muy superior a él? —preguntó Akane poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—¿O sea que está bien hacer trampa si uno va perdiendo? —inquirió Ranma cruzándose de brazos.

—No creo que hiciera trampa, él… seguro que él… —Akane se detuvo.

—¿Sí? Te escucho ¿Él qué? ¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Ranma con sorna.

—¡Ya basta! Eres un pesado —se quejó Akane resoplando.

Ranma volteó el rostro hacia el otro lado y no dijo nada.

.

.

Kodachi Kuno entró a una concurrida casa de té y paseó la vista por el lugar hasta detenerla en una de las mesas, entonces avanzó y se sentó en la silla que quedaba disponible en la pequeña mesa redonda.

—Buenas tardes, Rouge —saludó Kodachi, dejando su pequeña bolsa encima de la mesa.

La aludida le sonrió con cortesía. Era una mujer hermosa, de larguísima cabellera negra, que tenía muy bien peinada, con una diadema de perlas adornando su coronilla. Sonrió con su boca pequeña pintada de rojo, y sus intrigantes ojos oscuros miraron a Kodachi con atención.

—Señorita Kodachi, me alegra que me haya llamado —dijo, iniciando la charla.

—Tengo un trabajo para ti —replicó Kodachi.

—¿Le pido un té?

—No es necesario —la detuvo Kodachi—. Seré muy breve, mi agenda es muy apretada.

Rouge asintió, sin perder la sonrisa. Kodachi abrió su pequeño bolso y sacó una fotografía que pasó con discreción por encima de la mesa, con el lado de la imagen volteado para que ningún par de ojos curioso pudiera ver nada.

Rouge la tomó en un ademán, mientras bebía su té; la observó un momento y luego la guardó en su propio bolsito de mano.

—Aquí están los datos. Lugares a los que va y sus horarios más frecuentes —dijo después Kodachi, pasando con gracia otro papel por encima de la mesa.

Rouge lo tomó de la misma forma, le echó un vistazo y lo guardó junto a la fotografía.

—Me has ahorrado bastante trabajo, querida Kodachi —comentó Rouge—, muy extraño en ti.

—Necesito que todo se haga de la forma más eficiente y limpia posible —respondió Kodachi cortante—. Encárgate de ella.

—¿Cuánto quieres que la asuste? —preguntó Rouge y dio otro sorbo a su té.

Kodachi Kuno giró la cabeza a un lado y al otro, asegurándose con discreción de que nadie las observaba. Luego se echó un poco hacia adelante.

—Liquídala —susurró.

Rouge abrió un poco más los ojos, pero se recuperó de inmediato y bebió otro poco de té.

—Querida, debes encontrarte en una situación muy difícil —comentó—. ¿Qué ocurrió para que te pusiera así de nerviosa? ¿No quieres contárselo a tu amiga Rouge?

La mujer pestañeó con inocencia, pero Kodachi solo sonrió con frialdad.

—Eso no te incumbe, Rouge —dijo—. Solo haz bien tu trabajo.

—Mi precio aumentará dadas las circunstancias —dijo entonces Rouge, con la misma frialdad que Kodachi—. No me explicaste todo cuando me contactaste.

—Comprendo.

Rouge sacó una libreta y un bolígrafo de su bolsa, anotó una cifra, arrancó la hoja y se la pasó a Kodachi, que la recibió y la arrugó de inmediato.

—Será como quieras —dijo.

—La mitad ahora y la mitad al finalizar, como lo hacemos usualmente, querida —replicó Rouge con una sonrisa.

Kodachi asintió. Sacó la chequera y rellenó uno de los cheques, después se lo pasó a Rouge.

—Al portador, como siempre —dijo Kodachi—, no vayas a perderlo.

Rouge lo guardó con lo demás.

—Más te vale no fallar —recomendó Kodachi después con una mirada directa. Se levantó y volvió a tomar su bolso—. Que tengas un buen día, Rouge —se despidió.

—Cuídate, querida —replicó la otra mientras Kodachi se iba con paso altivo y elegante. Cuando la vio salir de la casa de té, Rouge torció los labios—. Estúpida y fea bruja —murmuró.

.

.

 _continuará_

 _._

 _._

Nota de autora: Sé que muchos esperan las típicas peleas de Ranma y Akane, pero hay que tomar en cuenta las circunstancias del universo alterno. En este fic no se vieron desnudos como en el manga, ni tampoco están obligados a casarse, que es lo que principalmente da pie a que se lleven mal, como forma de protestar por esa situación. Acá, Ranma es un empleado de Akane, así que tampoco puede decirle cosas desagradables porque lo despedirían. Tampoco hay un motivo para que Ranma le diga palabras feas a Akane, ella lo ha tratado con amabilidad, como suele hacer con todos. La relación de ellos aquí se irá hacia el lado de lo que comparten, que es el amor por las artes marciales; y sí se lanzarán sus pullas y sus frases con segunda intención, pero será más bien un juego, como pasa desde cierto punto del manga en adelante, ellos se ayudan, se acompañan y son amigos.

Muchas gracias a todos los que leen y me comentan cada día. He estado con poco tiempo últimamente T_T, espero mañana poder dedicarme a responderles porque se lo merecen. Por favor, discúlpenme por no poder hacerlo ahora.

Agradezco especialmente a: **Nancyricoleon, Rokumon, Caro-azuul, Dee-Dee Zednem, Ivarodsan, Jessica, Haruri Saotome, Saritanimelove**.

Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	209. Yojimbo (parte 13)

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **Yojimbo**

 **(parte 13)**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

Kodachi Kuno estaba sentada ante su escritorio en su oficina en el gran edificio de la compañía del clan Kuno. Había esparcido una serie de fotografías sobre la mesa, como si se tratara de barajas, pero todas con la imagen hacia abajo, para no poder ver lo que contenían. Su boca pintada de rojo esbozó una sonrisa.

Su secretaria, Konatsu, golpeó suavemente la puerta y entró, llevando un jarrón con una docena de rosas negras.

—Señorita Kodachi, sus rosas negras frescas —anunció.

—Ah, sí —Kodachi levantó la cabeza y estiró el brazo lánguidamente, la manga de su yukata cayó rozando el escritorio—, déjalas allí —replicó moviendo su blanca mano.

Konatsu, obediente, acomodó el jarrón en una esquina del escritorio. Luego sacó su libreta y su bolígrafo.

—Señorita, ¿alguna instrucción en particular para hoy? —preguntó.

—Aún lo estoy pensando, Konatsu —respondió despacio su jefa—. Esos malditos Tendo siguen siendo un molesto mosquito en mi oreja que no me deja dormir por las noches, y desvelarse es muy malo para la piel. Sobre todo para alguien tan hermosa como yo. ¡OJOJOJO!

—Sí, claro, señorita —dijo Konatsu poniendo cara de circunstancia.

De nuevo, golpearon a la puerta, esta vez quien entró fue Tatewaki Kuno, sonriendo ampliamente.

—¡Oh, hermano mayor! —exclamó Kodachi emocionada, moviendo con discreción unas carpetas para ocultar las fotografías sobre su escritorio—. Qué agradable cuando vienes a visitarme. ¿Quieres un poco de té?

—No, no es necesario, querida hermanita —replicó Kuno.

Echó una mirada a Konatsu, que también lo miró de reojo. Todos se quedaron en silencio durante un momento.

—Ya puedes retirarte, Konatsu —dijo Kodachi, moviendo de nuevo su mano.

Hasta que la secretaria salió, Kuno la observó con una mirada de sospecha. Después se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio de su hermana.

—Siento una inexplicable desazón, hermanita —habló Kuno—, y cada vez que veo a esa muchacha el sentimiento crece, adueñándose de mi corazón. Me pregunto si es adecuado que la tengas bajo tu cuidado.

—¿Hablas de Konatsu?

—Hay algo sobre ella que simplemente no me hace sentir cómodo —dijo Kuno removiéndose en el asiento—. Quizá sea el fino bigote que sobresale en su labio superior.

—¿Qué dices? —se extrañó Kodachi—. La pobre chiquilla es inofensiva; además, trabaja por el sueldo mínimo y nunca se queja por hacer horas extras. ¿En qué otro lugar, por cierto, podría estar mejor que aquí conmigo?

—Pero ella… —Kuno se detuvo agitando la cabeza.

—Espero que no oses sentir ningún tipo de afección por una chica como ella, hermano mayor —comentó Kodachi preocupada.

—¡Nunca! —respondió Kuno poniéndose una mano en el pecho.

—Querido hermano, no me hagas esto, he llegado a dudar de tu valía —murmuró Kodachi.

—Por favor, mi pequeña, no te turbes. ¿No sabes acaso que mi corazón le pertenece únicamente y fervorosamente a la dulce Akane Tendo?

—Ah, sí —replicó Kodachi con sequedad—, _esa._

—Espero anhelante el día en que ella esté conmigo y forme parte de nuestra cálida familia. Estoy seguro de que serán las mejores amigas, pues su buen gusto y refinamiento están a la par contigo. Podrán salir de compras, tomar el té, hacerse la pedicura y todas esas cosas que hacen las chicas cuando están juntas.

—Oh, querido hermano —exclamó Kodachi secándose las invisibles lágrimas con una mano, mientras cerraba con fuerza el puño de la otra—. Has tocado mi corazón por completo.

—Dulce Kodachi, eres tan sensible y de corazón tan noble y bueno —comentó Kuno—, tanto como el mío.

—Hermano… ha sido demasiado para mí esa visión de familia feliz, me temo que me siento un poco débil por tanta alegría que bulle dentro de mí —dijo Kodachi poniéndose el dorso de la mano sobre la frente.

—Querida mía, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Kuno preocupado, levantándose.

—Sí… oh, sí —respondió Kodachi, pero se la veía pálida.

—Hermanita, ¿estás segura? —preguntó Kuno corriendo a su lado.

—Ah, ya me conoces, soy tan sensible para estas cosas… solo necesito descansar un momento sobre el sofá —murmuró Kodachi.

Su hermano la tomó en brazos y la llevó hasta el sofá tapizado de terciopelo rojo que había a un lado del escritorio; la depositó allí con ternura y le pasó una mano por el cabello.

—Lo siento, hermano mayor, creo que vas a tener que ir tú solo a la reunión con la junta directiva —susurró Kodachi con debilidad—. ¿Podrás hacerlo?

—Claro que sí. Tú solo descansa —Kuno le dio un beso en la frente—. ¿Quieres que llame a Konatsu?

—Oh, sí, por favor, dile que venga. Creo que le pediré un té muy cargado —dijo Kodachi.

Su hermano asintió y salió de la oficina a grandes zancadas. A los pocos segundos Konatsu entró trotando a la habitación, con los cortos pasitos que le permitía su kimono.

—Señorita Kodachi, ¿se encuentra bien? ¿Qué le ocurre?

La mujer desvalida sobre el sofá le hizo una seña para que cerrara la puerta y en cuanto la secretaria lo hizo, se levantó de un salto del sofá y anduvo a grandes pasos, paseándose por todo el despacho, como una bestia enjaulada.

Konatsu la miró sorprendida.

—Pero, señorita…

—¡Esa maldita! ¿Qué clase de hechizo ha puesto sobre mi hermano esa arpía sin apellido? —rugió Kodachi—. ¡Mi adorado Tatewaki!, ha caído preso de esa provinciana de clase media, ¡lo ha embrujado!, estoy segura. ¿De qué otra manera mi hermano, tan lleno de virtudes, podría si quiera pensar la clase de sandeces que piensa? ¿Yo y esa vulgar nueva rica haciéndonos la pedicura juntas? ¡Vomitaría ante tales palabras si no resultara indecoroso! Ah, plebeya sin encanto, bruja maléfica.

—¡Señorita Kodachi! —exclamó Konatsu cubriéndose la boca con las manos, pues nunca había visto de esa forma a su señora.

Kodachi al atravesó con una mirada oscura llena de odio.

—Esa maldita familia se atrevió a quitarle los mejores clientes al gran clan Kuno —dijo Kodachi con voz cargada de veneno—. Son apenas unos advenedizos sin tradición, sin nombre, sin estirpe; no solamente se metieron a _nuestro negocio_ , el de las grandes construcciones, sino que se atrevieron a pelear de igual a igual con una compañía como la nuestra, que lleva casi siglos en el mercado.

—El renombre de los Kuno es un hecho, señorita Kodachi, nadie lo dudaría —murmuró Konatsu conmocionada.

—Pues la estúpida familia Tendo se ha reído de las tradiciones, ha mancillado las reglas sociales, no se ha prosternado ante nosotros como debería, besando el suelo que pisamos los Kuno y solicitando, con humildad, nuestra bendición para entrar a este negocio —siguió Kodachi, subiendo cada vez más el tono de la voz, hasta ser un chillido.

—Sufro solo al pensar todo lo que su familia ha tenido que soportar, señorita Kodachi —lagrimeó Konatsu.

—Pero aún no contentos con la afrenta de subestimarnos y menospreciarnos, esa tonta, vulgar y sin gracia de Akane Tendo se creyó demasiado para vivir al lado de un ser tan grandioso como mi hermano mayor, el gran Tatewaki Kuno, heredero de este gran imperio, ¡el soltero más codiciado de todo Tokio! —dijo Kodachi sin pausa, hasta quedarse sin aire.

Luego dio una gran inspiración y se volteó, andando a grandes pasos hacia el gran ventanal por el que tenía una amplia vista del distrito.

—Esa maldita se atrevió a rechazarlo —murmuró con una mirada llena de odio atravesando el cristal—. ¡A él! Al magnífico Tatewaki Kuno. _No_ quiso ser su esposa. ¿Qué clase de tonta mujer haría eso? —Kodachi se giró para mirar a su secretaria—. ¿Tú rechazarías a mi hermano?

La frente de Konatsu se perló de sudor.

—Se-señorita Kodachi, yo… no creo encontrarme nunca en esa situación —murmuró.

—¡Exacto! Ninguna mujer rechazaría a Kuno —dijo en seguida Kodachi, sin prestar atención a su empleada—, ninguna mujer rechazaría esto —dijo abriendo los brazos abarcando toda la habitación, refiriéndose a todo ese edificio, la empresa, el dinero y el nombre de su familia—. Esa chiquilla odiosa sin clase humilló a mi hermano, y al hacerlo, también me humilló a mí. La rabia que me corroe es como un río que no se detiene.

Kodachi se sentó de nuevo en su silla tapizada de rosa, pasó las manos sobre los posabrazos, que también estaban forrados de aquel peludo y suave tapizado. Inspiró varias veces, relajándose de a poco mientras seguía acariciando la peluda superficie, como si fuera un animal vivo que la hacía sentir mejor.

—Debo tranquilizarme —susurró para sí misma—, debo tranquilizarme y pensar con frialdad. No puedo caer de nuevo en la misma trampa de mi ímpetu. Piensa, Kodachi, piensa y analiza, y al final… acábalos a todos —terminó sonriendo, su boca pintada de rojo describió un arco sobre su rostro.

—Señorita Kodachi… ¿le traigo un té? —intervino Konatsu, insegura.

Su jefa alzó la mirada hacia ella, con los ojos nublados por un odio que la consumía, sin parecer verla realmente a ella, sino observando las imágenes que pasaban por su cabeza, cualesquiera que fueran. Luego pestañeó varias veces y volvió a enfocar la vista en su secretaria.

—Más tarde, Konatsu —respondió—. Ahora necesito encargarme de esta chiquilla, de las estúpidas de sus hermanas y del idiota de su padre, de toda esa familia endemoniada, hechiceros viles, que han puesto un embrujo sobre mi hermano. Estoy segura, Konatsu, de otra forma Tatewaki nunca miraría dos veces a una harapienta vulgar, sin gracia, sin belleza, sin talentos y sin posición social.

—Por supuesto, señorita Kodachi —asintió Konatsu.

Kodachi apartó las carpetas con las que había cubierto las fotografías sobre su escritorio y pasó un dedo sobre cada una, dubitativa, meditando las opciones.

—¿Qué es eso, señorita Kodachi? —inquirió Konatsu con curiosidad, acercándose a su jefa y mirando también la serie de fotografías puestas en fila sobre la mesa de vidrio.

—Mi siguiente movimiento en esta contienda —murmuró Kodachi—. Estos son los trabajadores de mayor excelencia de _La agencia._

—¿La sociedad secreta para la que trabajan los mejores asesinos de todo Japón? —susurró Konatus, entre espantada y a la vez admirada de los contactos que tenía su jefa.

—Precisamente —asintió Kodachi.

—Pero, entonces… ¿Ya no requerirá los servicios de la señorita Rouge? —preguntó Konatsu

—Oh, sí, Rouge está contratada. Pero decidí no jugar todas mis cartas de una sola vez, si divido venceré.

—¿Qué quiere decir eso, señorita Kodachi?

—Contrataré a otros dos profesionales —explicó Kodachi—. Los elegiré ahora mismo.

Kodachi pasó la mano por encima de las fotografías, se detuvo para tomar una, pero al final alejó la mano y pasó de ella; volvió por el mismo camino, recorriendo de nuevo las filas, hasta que eligió una y después otra.

—¡A ciegas! —exclamó Konatsu con temor.

—Así es más divertido —replicó Kodachi—. Además, tengo plena confianza en los miembros de _La agencia._

Una gota de sudor resbaló por el rostro de Konatsu al escucharla.

—Aparta todos los que no fueron elegidos, Konatsu —ordenó Kodachi—, y luego quema las fotografías.

La secretaria asintió, recogiendo las otras fotos y guardándolas dentro de su libreta.

Kodachi volteó una de las dos fotografías y las dos mujeres se inclinaron sobre ella para ver mejor.

—El número dos de la agencia —susurró Kodachi leyendo lo que decía al pie de la fotografía, que mostraba a un hombre de cabello castaño ondulado con una sonrisa torcida, brillante y confiada—. Kinnosuke Kashao.

—Excelente elección, señorita Kodachi —felicitó Konatsu, con los labios entreabiertos de sorpresa.

La menor de los Kuno sonrió satisfecha, apartando la fotografía. Luego volteó la otra despacio, ante la expectante mirada de su secretaria.

—Oh… —Kodachi ahogó una exclamación.

—Señorita… —murmuró Konatsu.

Kodachi alzó la fotografía para poder leer mejor lo que decía al pie de la imagen.

—Es…

—El número uno, el mejor asesino de _La agencia_ —terminó la frase Kodachi y sonrió de nuevo, más ampliamente que antes. Se volteó hacia su secretaria—. Konatsu, tráeme un té.

—Sí, señorita —Konatsu hizo una reverencia y salió con rapidez.

Kodachi se recostó en el respaldo de la silla, acomodándose, cruzando las piernas mientras la yukata que usaba se abría por un lado, revelando su blanca y suave piel. En una mano aún tenía la fotografía de él: el mejor asesino de todo Japón. Sintió que los astros la favorecían.

—Los Tendo están acabados —murmuró para sí, confiada.

.

.

 _continuará_

.

.

Nota de autora: Los que leyeron el manga espero que recuerden al personaje de Kinnosuke Kashao, que se «enfrenta» a Nabiki en una cita donde el primero que gaste diez yenes pierde XD. Y los que no lo han leído, les recomiendo esos capítulos, que están en el tomo 29. No tienen desperdicio.

Ahora, sobre la historia, ¿por qué tener un solo adversario si se pueden tener tres?, o mejor, ¿cuatro? Jojojo. Y mejor si se enfrentan todos al mismo tiempo, ¿no?, aunque espero que lo que viene de aquí en adelante no resulte confuso XD. Pero veremos.

Agradezco infinitamente sus mensajes y sus comentarios, sus favoritos y sus alertas. También a todos los que también leen mis otros fics, siempre es lindo saber lo que opinan o las sensaciones que les despertó alguna historia.

Especialmente agradezco a: **Caro-azuul, Dee-Dee Zednem, Haruri Saotome, Femme X, Saritanimelove, Maat Sejmet, Rokumon, Ivarodsan, Aokiri, Akai27**.

Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	210. Yojimbo (parte 14)

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **Yojimbo**

 **(parte 14)**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

Ya en la noche, Taro entró al cuarto que compartía con Mousse para poder cambiarse de ropa. El muchacho chino estaba vestido con una túnica china y pantalones que usaba normalmente para estar por casa. Tenía desplegada una tabla de planchar y encima de ella había una camisa blanca; en una silla a un costado había otras ropas revueltas, limpias, pero que esperaban su turno de ser planchadas. Mousse estaba tarareando alguna canción en chino mientras comprobaba la temperatura de la plancha y giraba la perilla para colocarla en el tipo de tela adecuada.

—Ah, Taro —dijo al verlo entrar—. ¿Qué tal te fue?

—Pues… —Taro metió las manos en los bolsillos y se recostó en el marco de la puerta—. Bien, bien, todo bien.

—¿Ningún peligro hasta ahora? —inquirió Mousse, posicionando la camisa de la forma exacta y pasando la plancha, luego de la primera pasada levantó el aparato para observar si las arrugas habían disminuido. Asintió y la pasó una segunda y una tercera vez.

—No que yo sepa —replicó Taro.

—De todas formas hay que seguir atentos —aconsejó Mousse.

Taro asintió, se movió, parecía que iba a dar un paso dentro de la habitación, pero a último momento se arrepintió.

—Oye, Mousse —dijo.

—¿Dime? —replicó el muchacho cuidando de pasar bien la punta de la plancha entre los botones de la camisa. Como Taro no habló, levantó la vista hacia él—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Necesitas algo?

—Bueno… no. En realidad no —Taro volteó el rostro.

—Bien.

Durante unos momentos solo se escuchó el sofoco de la plancha soltando vapor.

—Oye, Mousse —volvió a decir Taro.

—¿Qué quieres, _Pantymedias?_ —dijo Mousse perdiendo la paciencia.

—¡No me llames así! —Taro se acercó a él amenazante, sacando las manos de los bolsillos.

—¡Entonces habla de una vez!

—Es que… bueno, no sé cómo decirlo… Kasumi está algo extraña —dijo al final.

—¿Cómo así?

—Bueno… —Taro se rascó una mejilla—. Durante el día parecía más callada, generalmente habla hasta por los codos, pero hoy no… o quizá… no conmigo —dijo de pronto Taro frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Ah, sí? —inquirió Mousse dejando la camisa planchada en una silla y siguiendo con uno de los chalecos.

—Y luego, tampoco estuvo tan sonriente. Normalmente Kasumi le sonríe hasta a las moscas, pero hoy no… o quizá… —Taro se dejó caer sentado sobre la cama—, quizá fue a mí a quien no me sonrió.

—Seguramente sí te sonrió —acotó Mousse.

—Bueno, sí sonrió, pero su sonrisa era… extraña. No era la de siempre, por lo menos; y su voz tampoco, tenía un tono… raro.

—Qué extraño que sepas tanto sobre la señorita Kasumi —replicó Mousse—, cómo son sus sonrisas o su tono de voz.

—¡Yo no sé nada! —Taro se cruzó de brazos.

—Bueno.

—Y luego… lo más extraño de todo —siguió Taro—. Cuando llegamos en la tarde, me dijo:

.

—Señor Taro —dijo ella con una de esas extrañas sonrisas que él le había visto todo el día—, ya no saldré por hoy así que puede hacer lo que guste con su tiempo libre.

.

—¿Eso dijo? —comentó Mousse distraído, afanado en quitar una arruga especialmente difícil.

—Después fue a la cocina y estuvo cocinando toda la tarde —siguió Mousse—. Esa loca de la espátula…

—¿La señorita Ukyo?

—Sí, esa, me dijo que Kasumi hizo la cena para hoy, adelantó el desayuno de mañana y también preparó bocadillos para llevar a su clase de ikebana de mañana —dijo Taro.

Mousse levantó la cabeza, interesado por primera vez.

—Qué interesante —comentó acariciándose la barbilla—. Esa es una muy buena optimización del tiempo.

Y continuó planchando.

—¡Idiota! Eso no importa —rezongó Taro—. Lo que digo es que algo pasó, está extraña.

—Seguro le dijiste algo —replicó Mousse.

—¡No es cierto! Incluso me porté como un caballero preguntándole si se sentía indispuesta por sus días femeninos y…

—¿Hiciste _qué,_ pedazo de animal? —le gritó Mousse dejando la plancha a un lado.

—¡Lo que tú me enseñaste, tarado! —respondió el otro.

—Eres un cabeza hueca, ¿cuándo pude haberte enseñado yo algo tan estúpido como eso?

—Claro que sí —se defendió Taro—, nos explicaste sobre las mujeres y sus… momentos, y lo que les ocurría y que era algo muy importante. Que había que ser comprensivo.

—Para que las entendieras, no para que lo mencionaras a cada momento como quien habla del clima —lo reprendió Mousse, luego murmuró algo mirando el techo y siguió con el planchado—. Tienes suerte de que la señorita Kasumi sea bondadosa y tolerante, y no te despidiera en ese mismo momento.

—¡Pero yo…! —Taro apretó los dientes—. Bah, como sea… De todas maneras no fue eso, eso pasó después, Kasumi ya estaba extraña desde antes. Como si estuviera molesta.

—Debe ser tu culpa —dijo Mousse sacando otra camisa para planchar.

—¡No lo es, demonios! ¿Por qué siempre dices que debe ser mi culpa? —Taro se levantó de un salto—. ¡No es cierto!... A menos que…

Su rostro se ensombreció y se sentó de nuevo sobre la cama, desanimado.

—¿Ya te diste cuenta de lo que hiciste mal? —preguntó Mousse.

Taro simplemente asintió, sin energías.

—Debe ser… por… mi nombre —murmuró—. ¡Mi estúpido nombre que aleja a todas las chicas!

Mousse alzó las cejas sorprendido y Taro quiso salir corriendo del cuarto, con lágrimas en los ojos; pero se chocó con Ranma, que entraba en ese momento, y rebotó, cayendo de nuevo en la cama.

—Me dijeron que estaban aquí —comentó Ranma rascándose la nuca.

—¡Fíjate por dónde vas, idiota! —gritó Taro.

—¿Para qué corres con los ojos cerrados? —inquirió Ranma encogiéndose de hombros.

—El pobre Taro tiene una pena de amor, y la causante es la dulce señorita Kasumi —respondió Mousse, levantando la camisa para fijarse que hubiera quedado impecable y dejándola sobre la silla con la ropa ya planchada.

—¡Eso no es verdad! —se quejó Taro—. Ella detesta mi nombre, no puede soportarlo, estoy seguro.

—No creo que a nadie en esta casa le importe cómo te llamas, _Pantymedias_ —comentó Mousse con tranquilidad, colocando en posición el pantalón que debía planchar.

—¡Que no me llames así!

Taro fue hasta él para tomarlo de la pechera de su túnica china, pero Mousse se giró a tiempo, esquivándolo y ante puso un brazo cuando Taro quiso golpearlo; y luego el otro cuando Taro movió su otro brazo.

Ranma abrió un paquete de papitas y se sentó en la cama de Taro a mirarlos y comer.

Taro y Mousse se lanzaban y esquivaban golpes, moviéndose a un lado y al otro del cuarto. Taro movió el brazo concentrando energía en su puño, buscando dar un golpe demoledor, puesto que su gran fortaleza era su extraordinaria fuerza, pero Mousse, que conocía sus golpes, se movió a tiempo y le lanzó una patada por abajo para desestabilizarlo.

Taro cayó de trasero al suelo. Mousse se sacudió la túnica y se arregló el cabello que se le salió de la coleta.

—Déjame, tengo que seguir planchando —dijo.

—Eres una nenita —murmuró Taro volviendo a sentarse.

—Al menos no me llamo _Pantymedias_ —dijo Mousse, con la plancha de nuevo en la mano.

—¡Eres un…! —pero no terminó la frase y sacó algunas papitas del paquete que tenía Ranma y se puso a comerlas rumiando su mal humor.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Ranma.

—Taro necesitaba estirar los músculos —respondió Mousse como si nada—. ¿Cómo te fue hoy, Ranma?

—Pues…

—¿Akane también es extraña? —intervino Taro—. Porque Kasumi es la mujer más rara que he visto.

—No es que hayas visto muchas, ¿no? —dijo Ranma provocándolo, luego soltó una risa.

—¡¿Qué crees que dices, retrasado?!

—Tomarte el pelo es tan sencillo, Taro —intervino Mousse con una sonrisa. Después miró a Ranma—. ¿Cómo estuvo la señorita Akane hoy? —preguntó, recordando lo que Nabiki le había dicho, que el ataque seguramente era contra Akane y no contra toda la familia.

—Bien, fuimos de nuevo a ese dojo donde practica —respondió Ranma metiéndose un puñado de papitas en la boca.

—¿Va a un dojo? —dijo Taro frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Practica artes marciales? —inquirió Mousse sorprendido.

—Seh, en un dojo que está en Nerima.

—¿Y es buena? —preguntó Taro.

—Sí… algo, al menos… no está a nuestro nivel, claro —dijo Ranma rascándose la cabeza pensativo.

—Nadie está a nuestro nivel —dijo Taro quitándole el paquete de papas.

—Nuestro entrenamiento fue muy duro —comentó Mousse—, no desearía que la señorita Akane pasara por eso.

—Es buena, sí —dictaminó Ranma—; pero creo que podría ser aún mejor si entrenara en otro lugar. Logré patearle el trasero al supuesto «mejor alumno» de ese dojo como si nada.

—Por supuesto vas a ser muy superior a cualquier alumno de un dojo normal, Ranma —lo reprendió Mousse—, tú viviste circunstancias extremas para convertirte en lo que eres. ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

—¡Él me retó! —se defendió Ranma cruzando los brazos—. Solo quería darse aires en frente de Akane porque creía que yo era su…

Ranma cerró la boca de pronto, sonrojándose.

—¿Su qué? —preguntó Taro metiéndose unas papas en la boca. Mousse levantó la cabeza para saber la respuesta también.

—S-Su… su novio —respondió Ranma.

—¿Ella lo dijo? —preguntó Mousse asombrado.

—No creo —dijo Taro riéndose.

Ranma lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Cállate, _Pantymedias_ —dijo Mousse.

—¡Oye…!

—Ella no lo dijo —respondió Ranma antes de que Taro comenzara a pelear de nuevo—. Pero como no explicó quién era yo y por qué la acompañaba, todos los chicos de ahí empezaron a llorar. Es como si… ¡como si todo el maldito dojo estuviera enamorado de ella!

—No sería extraño —comentó Mousse tomando el último pantalón para planchar—, la señorita Akane es muy bonita.

—No… ella no es… —Ranma dudó un momento, sonrojándose de nuevo.

—Y además es buena en artes marciales —siguió diciendo Mousse—. ¿No te parece interesante, Ranma?

—A mí no me parece nada —respondió el chico cruzándose de brazos.

—¡Ah! —Taro chasqueó los dedos, comprendiendo lo que Mousse quería decir—. Ya recuerdo… esa vez cuando dijiste que nunca te gustaría una chica a menos que supiera artes marciales como tú.

—¡Era solo un niño cuando dije eso! —se quejó Ranma mirando a otro lado.

—No debe haber muchas Akane Tendo en el mundo, ¿no, Ranma? —siguió Mousse.

—¿Qué quiere decir eso?

—Oh, bueno —respondió Mousse dedicándose a que la raya del pantalón quedara bien marcada—, quiero decir que es una chica muy bonita, amable y que además practica artes marciales, igual que tú, y es muy buena al parecer.

—Y tiene dinero —agregó Taro dándole un codazo.

Ranma refunfuñó y cambió de tema.

—¿Y pueden creer lo que ella hizo?

—¿Qué?

—¡Le compró un regalo! —exclamó Ranma abriendo los brazos como si fuera una completa locura.

—No entiendo nada, ¿a quién le compró un regalo? —preguntó Mousse frunciendo el ceño.

—A ese idiota, Ryoga Hibiki o como se llame —dijo Ranma—. Según ella era para disculparse por lo que hice, lo que _yo_ hice, ¿se dan cuenta?

—O sea, un regalo porque le pateaste el trasero a ese tonto —resumió Taro después de mascar.

—Eso.

—A veces las mujeres son muy extrañas —dictaminó Mousse.

—Y se quedó toda preocupada porque el idiota de Hibiki no fue ese día, ¡y se le ocurrió culparme! —siguió Ranma, cada vez más enfadado—. Me dijo:

.

—Pobre Hibiki-sempai, seguramente todavía se está recuperando después de lo que le hiciste, Ranma —dijo Akane mirándolo con reproche—. ¿No podías ser más suave con él? Ya sabías que sobrepasabas su nivel por mucho.

.

—¿Aún recuperándose? —inquirió Mousse preocupado—. ¿Qué le hiciste?

—Nada. Solo usé el tanhuàn téngtòng en su espalda —explicó Ranma para defenderse.

—Bah, es una nenita —sentenció Taro.

—En unas horas debería haber estado bien —comentó Mousse.

—Eso fue lo que le dije a Akane —replicó Ranma—, y además, le dije:

.

—Lo que se está recuperando es su orgullo —respondió Ranma—, pero eso no creo que sane muy rápido —agregó cruzándose de brazos.

.

—Es una auténtica nenita —agregó Taro, para rematar.

—Además de un cerdo tramposo —murmuró Ranma para sí—, seguro quiere que Akane vaya a verlo a su casa o algo así.

—¿Creen que esté lista la cena? —preguntó Taro después. Ranma se levantó de la cama.

—Eso creo —dijo Mousse inspeccionando el pantalón y dejándolo al final con el resto de la ropa planchada—. Vamos a la cocina.

Cuando se disponían a salir, Ranma se quedó viéndolo.

—¿No usas tus anteojos? —preguntó.

Mousse sonrió complacido porque lo hubiera notado.

—No, Ranma, ahora uso lentes de contacto —respondió.

—¿Qué? —dijo Taro sorprendido.

—¿Y eso?

—La señorita Nabiki dijo que sería mejor —explicó Mousse.

—¿Y ella los pagó? —inquirió Taro.

—Ah... no, en realidad. Lo descontará de mi sueldo —dijo Mousse cerrando los ojos como si fuera un dolor inevitable.

—Qué astuta —comentó Ranma.

—Es una usurera —dijo Taro.

—No la llames así —dijo Mousse mientras salían y cerraba la puerta del cuarto—. La señorita Nabiki tiene muy buenos sentimientos… en el fondo… o eso creo —murmuró al final Mousse.

—Sí, parece que es una usurera —le susurró Ranma a Taro—. Y además, aprovechada. Creo que ya vamos comprendiendo cómo son estas hermanas. Apuesto que Kasumi es la más fácil de tratar. Te envidio, Taro —le dijo después, bromeando.

—Vamos, tengo hambre —gruñó Taro, sin querer responder.

.

.

 _continuará_

 _._

 _._

Nota de autora: Tanhuàn téngtòng está en chino, y significa «dolor paralizante». Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, creo que los chicos también necesitaban tener su momento de camaradería, y además, muestra cómo se llevan y todo lo que han vivido juntos.

Agradezco a todos los que me leen, en especial a los que se tomaron un tiempo para comentarme: **Elennita, Femme X, Caro-azuul, Aokiri, Haruri Saotome, Dee-Dee Zednem, Jessica, Akai27, Rosefe-123**. Besos para ustedes.

Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	211. Yojimbo (parte 15)

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **Yojimbo**

 **(parte 15)**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

—¿Cuáles son los planes para hoy, amigo Tendo? —preguntó Genma mientras los dos hombres avanzaban por los pasillos del edificio de la compañía Tendo.

Los pisos eran tan lustrosos que llegaban a reflejar las figuras de los dos hombres vestidos de traje, Soun con el cabello suelto y bien cepillado, y Genma ocultando su calva de unos pocos cabellos con el sombrero.

—En la mañana debo reunirme en mi oficina con algunas inversionistas para futuros proyectos —respondió Soun, luego bajó la voz y se cubrió la boca con una mano para que solo Genma pudiera escucharlo—. Pensamos expandirnos a toda Asia con nuestros trabajos.

—Vaya, vaya —comentó Genma asombrado—. ¿Así que las empresas Tendo podrían estar construyendo los próximos rascacielos en Taiwan o China?

—Bueno, ya veremos, ya veremos —Soun rio—. Lo intentaremos, pero siempre se empieza por trabajos pequeños, ¿verdad? Pensábamos más bien en una asociación con empresas chinas.

—Interesante propuesta, amigo mío.

—Hoy en día el negocio florece y hay que aprovecharlo, ¿verdad? Hace un par de años que Nabiki insiste con que el futuro está en China —dijo Soun—. No estaba seguro de hacerle caso, aunque mi pequeña es tan buena para los negocios que rara vez se le escapa algo.

—Una jovencita de mente muy afilada y práctica, me he dado cuenta —comentó Genma.

—Demasiado, diría yo, a veces me da miedo —dijo Soun, y luego rio, como si fuera una broma, aunque no lo era.

Genma también se rio del chiste.

Cuando llegaron al área de su despacho, Soun saludó a los que trabajaban allí, y Genma secundó el saludo quitándose el sombrero. Una jovencita de cabello largo y negro corrió hacia ellos haciendo varias reverencias.

—Muy buenos días, señor Tendo —saludó—. ¿Desea algo? ¿Café, té, algunas galletas? También puedo traerle agua mineral.

—Ah… creo que un café estará bien, señorita… —Soun carraspeó—. Lo siento, creo que no recuerdo su nombre.

—¡Oh! —la chica se llevó las manos al rostro contrariada—. Lo siento, señor Tendo, es mi culpa, no me he presentado. Mi nombre es Akari Unryu, soy la nueva secretaria de presidencia. Es un honor para mí trabajar en su compañía —dijo emocionada, haciendo una nueva reverencia muy profunda.

Soun y Genma compartieron una mirada de asombro.

—Muchas gracias, señorita Akari.

—Mi abuelo admira mucho su carrera, señor Tendo —siguió diciendo Akari con los ojos cristalinos por las lágrimas de emoción—, usted ha demostrado que es posible que una persona común y corriente llegue a los sectores más poderosos de Japón.

—Oh, bueno… no sé si eso es cierto —rio Soun nervioso, rascándose la nuca.

—Es lo que siempre le digo, amigo mío, usted es un ejemplo —corroboró Genma palmeándole la espalda. Luego se volteó hacia la secretaria—. ¿El café podría ser para dos, por favor?

—Claro que sí, señor —asintió Akari de inmediato.

—Soy Genma Saotome, amigo íntimo del señor Tendo, me verá muy seguido por aquí —habló Genma con voz grave.

—Comprendo, señor —dijo la chiquilla—. Traeré el café de inmediato.

Salió corriendo apresurada mientras los hombres entraban a la oficina.

—Es un ejemplo para las nuevas generaciones —comentó Genma.

—Creo que exageran un poco, soy un hombre común y corriente que hizo negocios, nada más —replicó Soun acomodándose detrás del escritorio, mientras Genma se quedaba de pie junto al gran ventanal, observando la vista matutina de la ciudad—. A veces incluso… no, usted se va a reír de mí, Saotome.

—Nunca podría hacer tal cosa —mintió Genma.

—Bueno, es solo que a veces… imagino como hubiera sido mi vida si continuaba estudiando artes marciales con el maestro Happosai —confesó Soun Tendo—. ¿Cómo sería mi vida ahora? De seguro no estaría en esta encrucijada, temiendo por mi vida a cada instante.

—Eso no podemos saberlo —dijo Genma con un tono solemne—, pero seguro que la historia sí sería muy distinta.

.

.

—Señor Taro —dijo Kasumi.

Estaban en la cocina mientras Kasumi empacaba los bocadillos que iba a llevar para su profesora y sus compañeras de la clase de ikebana. Taro, con las manos en los bolsillos, estaba esperando que ella estuviera lista para salir.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Taro mirándola con desconfianza.

Kasumi parecía de nuevo la misma, aunque sus mejillas estaban un poco sonrojadas y una leve sombra de ojeras se marcaba debajo de sus ojos. Un mechón porfiaba por salirse de su impecable peinado, y Kasumi lo acomodaba una y otra vez con un gesto nervioso.

—¿No quisiera probar uno de los emparedados antes de que guarde todo? Debe tener hambre —replicó Kasumi.

Ukyo, los observaba por el rabillo del ojo al mismo tiempo que picaba las verduras.

Taro asintió y tomó el emparedado que Kasumi le alcanzaba. Kasumi entreabrió los labios expectante, Ukyo dejó de picar las verduras y giró la cabeza para ver mejor. Taro mordió el pan. Kasumi tragó saliva, Ukyo no quiso ni pestañear para no perderse nada.

Taro tragó y en otra mordida acabó con el pobre emparedado.

—¿Nos vamos ya? —preguntó.

Kasumi agachó la cabeza y se llevó una mano al pecho.

—Señorita Kasumi, ¿está bien? —preguntó Ukyo de inmediato.

Kasumi levantó la cabeza y sonrió.

—Claro que sí —dijo—. Vamos, señor Taro, o llegaré tarde a la clase de hoy.

Avanzó, de nuevo vestida con su kimono, dando cortos pasos elegantes con la espalda muy recta. De pronto se detuvo y, sin voltear a mirar, agregó:

—Señor Taro, lleve la canasta, por favor.

Kasumi salió de la cocina y Taro sintió un golpe en la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

—¡Ouch! —se pasó la mano por el lugar herido y se giró a mirar a Ukyo, que le había lanzado una pequeña espátula de metal de las que se usaban para comer monjayaki, y tenía otras dos en la mano, listas para lanzárselas a continuación—. ¡¿Qué crees que haces, maldita loca?!

—¡Eres un idiota! ¿Acaso no puedes ser considerado con la señorita Kasumi? —le reclamó Ukyo lanzándole las espátulas, que Taro tuvo que esquivar agachándose con mucha destreza y velocidad.

—¡Yo soy el hombre más considerado de todos! —se defendió Taro.

—¡Ja! ¡Gracias a Kami-sama eso no es verdad! ¿Qué haríamos si todos los hombres fueran unos energúmenos como tú? —Ukyo le lanzó otras dos espátulas, Taro vio que se las sacaba de un cinturón especial donde tenía varias, como si fueran balas de un arma.

Pantymedias Taro atrapó las espátulas y las lanzó de vuelta. Ukyo, sorprendida, se agachó y dio un giro en el suelo, escapando del ataque.

—¿Es tan difícil decirle algo agradable sobre su comida? —espetó Ukyo después, poniéndose de pie—. Ella ha estado cocinando desde ayer como si estuviera poseída, y tú llegas, comes todo y ni siquiera puedes darle un cumplido. ¡Eres un insensible!

—¿Yo? —Taro se detuvo, dos espátulas le rebotaron en la frente porque no se apartó, pensativo.

—¡Señor Taro! —llamó Kasumi desde afuera.

—¡Empieza a comportarte como un hombre! —le ordenó Ukyo, señalándole la salida con la espatulita que tenía en la mano.

—¡Yo soy un…!

—¡Señor Taro!

Pantymedias gruñó, enfrentándose a Ukyo en un duelo de miradas. Al final tomó la canasta con comida y salió de la cocina a grandes pasos, azotando la puerta al pasar.

Ukyo enfundó la espátula como si fuera una katana con un gesto serio y volvió a su tarea. Unos segundos después suspiró, sin poder evitar el comentario.

—¡Hombres!

.

.

Nabiki colgó el auricular del teléfono con una sonrisa satisfecha.

—Está todo arreglado, Mousse —dijo.

Se reclinó en el asiento ante su escritorio para mirar a su guardaespaldas, que estaba de pie cerca de la puerta, con las manos tomadas tras la espalda, en una postura erguida y la vista al frente.

—¿Está completamente segura de esto, señorita Nabiki? —preguntó Mousse frunciendo el ceño.

—Claro que sí, ¿de qué otra forma podría averiguar más sobre el asunto? —respondió Nabiki abriendo los brazos—. Si hay algo que detesto es quedarme con la curiosidad. En este caso, además, se trata de hacer algo para salvar mi vida y la de mi familia, ¿esperas que me quede con los brazos cruzados solo esperando que vengan a atacarme?

—Es lo último que esperaría de usted, señorita —respondió Mousse con sinceridad, haciendo una pequeña sonrisa.

Nabiki, agradada por el cumplido, también sonrió en respuesta.

—¿Cómo pudo conseguir algo así? —quiso saber Mousse después.

—Muy fácil, tengo un conocido dentro del Departamento de Policía —explicó Nabiki cruzándose de piernas y descansando los brazos en los posabrazos de la silla—. En realidad, es un excompañero de secundaria de Akane, otro de los tantos chicos que estaba loco por ella, Hiroshi Satō. Es bueno tener a gente conocida en los lugares clave, Hiroshi me ha servido en varias ocasiones.

—¿Por qué iba a tener que tratar usted asuntos con la policía, señorita? —preguntó Mousse frunciendo el ceño.

Nabiki sonrió de costado.

—Una auténtica dama debe tener recursos… y también secretos, Mousse —dijo. No iba a revelarle sobre las multas de tránsito que Hiroshi le había ayudado a hacer desaparecer a cambio de algunas fotografías de su hermana Akane.

Mousse simplemente asintió, con el rostro impasible, aunque el asunto no le gustaba en lo más mínimo.

—Sé que papá tiene a un amigo en la policía —siguió diciendo Nabiki—, un tal Takeda, pero prefiero no cruzarme con él, no quiero que le lleve informes a mi padre.

—Entiendo —dijo Mousse—. Pero podría ser peligroso, después de todo va a tratar con un asesino, ¿no es cierto?

—Así dicen —replicó Nabiki encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿No teme ni un poco?

—Lo único que quiero es desentrañar esto, Mousse, saber por qué alguien quiere hacer tanto daño a mi familia —respondió la muchacha con una mirada de hielo—, porque no permitiré que lo logre, de eso puedes estar seguro.

Mousse observó su rostro pétreo y su mirada dura y afilada, que él sabía que no estaba dirigida a él, sino a los enemigos a los que Nabiki le iba dando forma en su cabeza poco a poco.

—Por otro lado —siguió ella después, sonriendo de nuevo y borrando ese rastro de sombra de su rostro—, ¿por qué tendría que temer? Vas a acompañarme y me protegerás, no tengo por qué estar asustada. Eres mi guardaespaldas, ¿cierto?

El muchacho chino asintió, con una sonrisa agradada.

.

.

—Mujeres —se quejó Taro murmurando para sí mientras iba hacia el automóvil, llevando entre los brazos la canasta—. Están todas locas —sentenció.

Se subió al coche de mal humor, Kasumi ya lo esperaba, con las manos tomadas sobre el regazo y la espalda recta. Cuando Taro se acomodó, Kasumi le dio la orden al chofer para avanzar.

Por algunos minutos estuvieron en silencio, cada uno mirando por la ventanilla. Taro bajó el vidrio y apoyó el codo en la ventana, dejando que el mentón descansara sobre su palma. El viento agitaba su cabello desordenado y los dos mechones largos y ondulados que tenía a cada lado de las orejas se mecían. Sobre el regazo llevaba la canasta llena de comida.

Kasumi movió el brazo para acomodar su mechón rebelde que ese día, no importaba cómo lo peinara, insistía en salirse de su moño. Taro la observó por la esquina del ojo.

—Oye, Kasumi —dijo.

—¿Sí, señor Taro? —replicó ella sorprendida de que él iniciara una conversación, se giró a mirarlo.

—El emparedado…

—¿Qué sucede? —dijo Kasumi sin comprender.

—Estaba… estaba muy…

—¿Sí?

—Me gustó —terminó Taro, y apretó los labios para no decir absolutamente nada más.

—Oh, ¿de verdad? —preguntó Kasumi. Pestañeó, sonrió un poco y se arregló nuevamente el mechón que se caía de su moño.

Después se alisó la tela del kimono sobre el regazo y entrelazó los dedos, más relajada y alegre.

—Ah, me pregunto qué haremos hoy en la clase —comentó—. Por cierto, señor Taro, no olvide que iba a enseñarme chino, supongo que podríamos comenzar en la tarde, ¿no le parece bien? Estoy emocionada por aprender con alguien como usted, que se nota que es un experto. Ojalá que hoy…

Kasumi continuó hablando, mientras Taro seguía quieto en su posición, descansando el mentón en la mano, con el rostro girado mirando fuera de la ventanilla abierta, intentando ocultar el sonrojo que lo avergonzaba.

.

.

Nota de autora: Monjayaki es una comida parecida al okonomiyaki, que también se hace sobre una plancha caliente, pero la masa es más líquida y (lamento los que están leyendo esto mientras comen algo, pero tengo que decirlo) parece vómito XD. Para comerlo se usan unas pequeñas espátulas de metal, que son las que Ukyo tiene en el manga y usa para atacar.

Por otro lado, el Hirsohi que leyeron acá es el mismo del manga, y le puse el mismo apellido que ya había usado para él en otro fic, un apellido muy común en Japón, al igual que su nombre.

 **Dee-Dee Zednem** : No lo había pensado específicamente, pero tiene sentido y sí podríamos decir que es como un juego de palabras que me quedó sin querer XD. Bueno, no sé quién es ese asesino, no puedo dar pistas o no tendría gracia jeje. Besos para vos.

 **Rokumon** : El tiempo es escaso para todos, no te preocupes, y más ahora que se acerca fin de año. Al parecer, sí, la pareja que más va gustando es Kasumi y Taro, aunque mis gustos van más por la de Nabiki y Mousse :) Gracias por leer. Saludos.

 **Rosefe-123** : Me hiciste reír XD. Tenés razón. Besos.

 **Azulmitla** : Pobrecitos, nadie los entiende jajaja. Besos para vos.

 **Saritanimelove** : Sí, Kodachi está muy loca, y eso la hace más peligrosa todavía porque no tiene sentido común así que no se detendrá ante nada. Hoy se ve más de esa «gran disputa» entre Taro y Kasumi XD. Te mando besos.

 **Haruri Saotome** : Como se vio, Mousse es el que se encarga de esos detalles para que todos tengan buena presencia, de lo contrario sería un desastre XD, es como el hermano mayor que los cuida. Besos.

 **Jessica** : Bueno, en realidad no sé si así se comportarán los hombres cuando se juntan a charlar, porque no tengo ni siquiera hermanos varones para hacerme una idea; esto es pura ficción, pero no creo que esté tan alejado de la realidad. Besos para vos.

 **Elennita** : Claro que sí, Taro tiene su corazón, el Taro del manga es muy bruto, pero sufre por llamarse Pantymedias, y quiere conversar con chicas, pero no puede porque no puede decirles su ridículo nombre XD. Besos.

 **Caro-azuul** : Página mala, siempre hace de las suyas de alguna manera :( Pero muchas gracias :D Te mando besos.

 **Zwoelf** : ¡Hola! Muchas gracias :D Bueno, hay capítulos de todo tipo, unos mejores que otros, y unos que me gustan más que otros a mí también. Me alegro de que te esté gustando esta historia; va lenta, pero hay varias cosas por pasar todavía y si el desenlace me sale como lo planeo será una de esas escenas de Rumiko donde ocurren muchas cosas disparatadas al mismo tiempo XD. Besos.

 **Maat Sejmet** : Creo que quisiste decir «perdidos», aunque creo que también son muy «pedidos» por las fangirls XD. Gracias por leer. Besos para vos.

 **Akai27** : En esa parte del manga me inspiré para esto, y era cuando la relación de Ranma y Akane estaba recién empezando. De a poco se arman las piezas para que toda la trama comience a rodar. Besos.

 **Ivarodsan** : Jajaja, no, me sonrojo u/u No soy la mejor, solo trato de hacer las cosas de la mejor manera. Te mando besos.

 **Chalupitabonita** : Oh, muchas gracias. _El rey demonio_ es una historia muy querida para mí porque me hizo explorar otro tipo de narración que no estaba acostumbrada a hacer, pero ya tocaba algo con más romance, humor y un poco de aventuras, jeje. Besos.

 **Psicomari** : Mariiii, es lindo leerte, como siempre :D No, nada, gracias a vos por leerme, por seguir ahí disfrutando, porque sin gente que leyera no sería lo mismo. Te mando muchos besos y abrazos, y a ver cuándo volvés por acá a escribir una historia de Ranma. Cuídate mucho.

Gracias a todos por leer. Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	212. Yojimbo (parte 16)

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **Yojimbo**

 **(parte 16)**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

—Solo cinco minutos, Nabiki —advirtió el detective Hiroshi Satō.

Guio a la mediana de las Tendo y al alto joven que la acompañaba por uno de los pasillos que se internaban hasta el corazón de la Oficina de Investigación Criminal de la Policía Metropolitana de Tokio. Usaba ropa informal, y de tanto en tanto se pasaba una mano por sus cabellos claros y revueltos. Saludó a algunos compañeros que se cruzaban en el camino, un par de ellos observaron interrogantes a la pareja que iba con Hiroshi, pero no dijeron nada.

—Mejor que sean diez, Hiroshi —replicó Nabiki.

—Escucha —Hiroshi se giró hacia ella con las manos en la cintura—, el tipo está acusado de asesinato, irá a juicio dentro de dos días y los trasladarán al Centro de Detención de Tokio. No había razón para que yo viniera a interrogarlo hoy, ni siquiera es mi división en primer lugar.

—Oh, vamos, Hiroshi, todos los policías se conocen y se ayudan —dijo Nabiki con una expresión neutral, sin alterarse lo más mínimo, como si ya conociera todos los pormenores de la situación.

—Podría perder el trabajo —gruñó Hiroshi, volviendo a girar y avanzando de nuevo—. Tuve que dar una excusa muy poco creíble para estar hoy aquí, y solo, además.

—Seguro que en realidad fue muy creíble —comentó Nabiki, a punto de sonreír, volteando a mirar a Mousse, que no hizo ningún gesto—. Si fuera tan grave como dices no hubieras aceptado el trato.

—Nunca nadie puede decirte que no, Nabiki.

—Eso es verdad —aceptó la aludida con una sonrisa—, pero, además, podías cumplir con lo que te pedí, o bajo ninguna circunstancia hubieras aceptado. Basta de tanta cháchara, llévanos con ese famoso «sicario».

—Espero que no lo llames así cuando hables con él —replicó Hiroshi deteniéndose ante una puerta cerrada.

—Bueno, ¿tiene nombre entonces? —inquirió Nabiki.

Hiroshi se cruzó de brazos mirando hacia otro lado, como si no quisiera hablar.

—Espero que no te hagas el importante conmigo, Hiroshi —sentenció Nabiki con dureza, impaciente. El muchacho simplemente la miró a los ojos y alzó una ceja, ella resopló y abrió su bolsa, sacando un sobre marrón que le entregó a Hiroshi—. Supongo que sigues soltero —comentó Nabiki con acidez.

El muchacho abrió el sobre y espió el interior, volviendo a cerrarlo con las mejillas sonrojadas.

—Eso a ti te conviene, ¿no? Así que no te quejes —murmuró Hiroshi.

—Sí, pero no quisiera ser tu futura novia —comentó Nabiki en tono frío. Volvió a cerrar su bolsa—. ¿Es aquí?

Hiroshi asintió.

—Se llama Watsuki Nobuhiro, tiene veintidós años —dijo—. Tiene un historial desde joven, robos, hurtos menores; luego fue escalando, asaltos y finalmente asesinatos. Hay al menos dos víctimas confirmadas, y se lo acusa de por lo menos otras tres.

—No era muy efectivo, pero era prolífico —comentó Nabiki asintiendo.

—No entiendo qué tiene que ver esto con la empresa de tu familia… —dijo Hiroshi acariciándose el mentón.

—Eso lo averiguaré yo —lo interrumpió Nabiki, luego, con un poco más de suavidad, dio una excusa—. Recibimos algunas llamadas anónimas amenazando la vida de algunos gerentes, podría tratarse de Nobuhiro.

—No lo creo, por lo que sé ese no es su modus operandi —dijo Hiroshi.

—Ya lo sabremos —comentó Nabiki, y puso una mano en el picaporte de la puerta, pero no la abrió, se quedó mirando a Hiroshi.

—Solo cinco minutos —repitió Hiroshi.

—Mejor diez —retrucó Nabiki—. Y quiero privacidad, lo que hable con Nobuhiro no puede escucharlo nadie.

Hiroshi giró lentamente a mirar la alta figura de Mousse, en silencio, pero imponente junto a Nabiki, con el chaleco sobre la camisa perfectamente abotonado, como siempre, y el largo cabello recogido en una coleta baja. Hiroshi lo señaló con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Él es Mousse, mi empleado, no tienes que preocuparte por él —respondió Nabiki a la pregunta que no fue formulada—. Diez minutos.

—… Bien —accedió al final Hiroshi—. Esperaré en la oficina de al lado, búscame cuando salgas.

Nabiki sonrió triunfal y abrió la puerta, entrando en el cuarto. Mousse avanzó tras ella, pero antes de entrar cruzó una mirada con Hiroshi.

—Por favor, no se sorprenda si nos tardamos quince minutos en lugar de diez —dijo Mousse.

Hiroshi iba a abrir la boca para protestar, pero el joven chino ya le había cerrado la puerta en la cara.

.

.

—¿Vas a ir a su casa? —preguntó Ranma incrédulo cuando Akane le explicó a dónde iba a ir ese día después de la universidad.

—Necesito saber si Hibiki-sempai está bien, y además entregarle en persona los dulces que le compré —dijo Akane.

—¡Él está mejor que cualquiera! —exclamó Ranma—. ¿No te das cuenta de que solo quiere hacerte sentir pena? Y de paso hacerme quedar mal —agregó cruzándose de brazos enfadado.

—No tiene nada que ver contigo, solamente quiero saber si él ya se mejoró.

—Claro, no es para ver a tu noviecito —comentó Ranma.

—Él no es mi novio, ¡Hibiki-sempai es solo un amigo! —dijo Akane ya un poco enfadada.

.

En algún lugar de la ciudad de Tokio, Ryoga Hibiki se detuvo de pronto sintiendo en su corazón un profundo dolor, como si lo hubieran empujado a ese lugar oscuro y horrible llamado _friendzone._

 _._

—Muy bien —dijo Ranma encogiéndose de hombros—. Tendré que acompañarte.

—No es necesario, no me va a pasar nada en la casa de Hibiki-sempai —aclaró Akane.

—Es mi trabajo y tengo que hacerlo —dijo Ranma levantando el dedo índica.

—Pero…

—Nada —sentenció él—. Iré contigo.

—Ranma…

— _Es mi trabajo —_ recalcó el muchacho, con una sonrisa que quería ser amable, pero parecía malévola.

—En fin, me da igual —dijo Akane haciéndose la desentendida. Los dos continuaron andando por la calle.

—Oh, pobre pequeño Ryoga cuando vea que Akane no llega sola —susurró Ranma para sí, como un niño planeando una travesura.

.

.

En el cuarto, de desnudas paredes grises, había solo una mesa y dos sillas, una de las cuales estaba ocupada por un muchacho joven de cabello corto y ojos oscuros, que clavó su mirada en Nabiki y Mousse cuando entraron.

—¿Más interrogatorios? ¿Quiénes son ustedes? —preguntó Watsuki Nobuhiro.

Nabiki lo repasó con la vista rápidamente. Su mano izquierda estaba esposada a un gancho que sobresalía de la mesa.

—¿Son de la Oficina de Investigación Criminal? —preguntó con gesto aburrido—. No diré nada, ya lo saben, ahórrense el tiempo.

—No somos policías —respondió Nabiki sentándose en la silla que estaba vacía frente a él.

Los ojos del chico brillaron de pronto de puro miedo y tironeó de las esposas intentando liberarse.

—¿Quién los envió?... ¿Vienen a matarme?... ¡Ayuda! ¡Policía! —gritó.

—¡Mousse! —dijo Nabiki desesperada.

El joven chino se movió con rapidez colocándose detrás de Nobuhiro, cubriéndole la boca con una mano y pasándole el otro brazo alrededor del torso para inmovilizarlo en la silla.

—Silencio —susurró Mousse junto a su oído, pero el susurro no era tranquilizador y los ojos de Nobuhiro se llenaron de lágrimas.

—No vamos a matarte, solo queremos hacerte algunas preguntas —dijo Nabiki ante él, apoyando los codos en la mesa—. Solo escucha con atención y responde con la verdad… y no te pasará nada.

El muchacho tembló en los brazos de Mousse ante la mirada de hielo de Nabiki.

—¿Vas a cooperar? —preguntó Nabiki.

Nobuhiro asintió con fuerza, todo lo que se lo permitía el agarre de Mousse. Nabiki hizo un gesto para que el guardaespaldas lo soltara y Mousse obedeció, caminando lentamente para ponerse de pie junto a Nabiki.

El prisionero se pasó la manga de la mano libre por el rostro para limpiarse algunas lágrimas que habían caído.

—¿Por qué creías que veníamos a matarte? —interrogó Nabiki.

—Ella… ella lo dijo —murmuró Nobuhiro—. Si no hacía bien mi trabajo, _La agencia_ vendría a acabar conmigo.

Nabiki alzó una ceja y compartió una mirada con Mousse.

— _¿La agencia?_ ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Nabiki sin demasiada emoción, como si en realidad no muriera de curiosidad por saber.

Watsuki Nobuhiro la miró atentamente, y después a Mousse, pasando la mirada de uno a otro, sopesándolos.

—Ustedes… ustedes no son de este mundo —dijo frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Este mundo? —Nabiki se encogió de hombros.

—El de los criminales —respondió el chico—, el bajo mundo, como le llaman. Todos los que vivimos de esto conocemos a _La agencia._ Y ella también sabía muy bien de lo que hablaba, aunque no parecía una criminal, más bien parecía una de esas ricachonas que viven en mansiones del otro lado de Tokio.

Nabiki entrecerró los ojos pensando rápidamente.

—¿Quién es ella? ¿A quién te refieres? ¿Cuál era su nombre? —preguntó.

Nobuhiro se encogió de hombros.

—No sé, en estas cosas no se dan nombres, es mejor así —dijo.

—Pero el trabajo que no hiciste bien…

—Bah, no importa —dijo Nobuhiro echándose hacia atrás en la silla, reclinándose—. Ustedes no son policías. Tampoco vienen de parte de _La agencia_ a liquidarme. No tengo que decirles nada.

—¿Y si te mentí? —inquirió Nabiki—. Quizá me estaba haciendo pasar por una persona común y corriente para sacarte una confesión.

—No hay confesión, ya lo he dicho mil veces —replicó Watsuki—. No sé nombres, en mi trabajo no se piden y no se dan. No pueden sacarme nada, porque no sé nada.

Watsuki Nobuhiro sonrió triunfal. Nabiki se impacientó y sacó una fotografía de su bolsa.

—Esta era la chica a la que tenías que eliminar, pero no cumpliste bien con tu trabajo, ¿cierto? —dijo poniendo la fotografía sobre la mesa.

En ella se veía a Akane, vestida con su ropa de hacer ejercicio, cuando volvía de trotar, entrando por la puerta de la cocina de su casa.

Nobuhiro echó una ojeada a la imagen como si no le interesara.

—La policía encontró en mi casa fotografías de esa chica, sí —dijo. Se sentía cada vez más confiado de que no podrían arrancarle ninguna confesión.

Nabiki apretó los dientes y miró su reloj. Entonces, Mousse se inclinó hacia ella para susurrarle unas palabras al oído.

—Bien, si crees que puedes, adelante —replicó Nabiki—. ¿Qué podemos perder?

Mousse avanzó. Watsuki Nobuhiro tuvo que alzar la cabeza para poder mirarlo a los ojos, los ojos azules del joven chino se oscurecieron. Su sombra cubrió por completo al criminal.

—¿Qué quieres? —dijo Nobuhiro en tono de desafío, pero no tan seguro como antes.

.

.

 _continuará_

.

.

Nota de autora: Jojojo, lo dejé en un momento emocionante, y fue a propósito XD. Lo lamento.

Watsuki Nobuhiro es el nombre del mangaka creador de _Rurouni Kenshin_ (o _Samurai X,_ como lo conocimos por estos lares); le robé el nombre porque no quería ponerme a buscar uno para el sicario.

 **Ivarodsan** : Acá se vio algo de lo que fue a hacer Nabiki, pero le quedan cosas por averiguar todavía. Mousse es mayor que Ranma y Taro, que tendrían más o menos la misma edad, así que sí es un poco más maduro y razonable. Besos para vos.

 **Rokumon** : Ya se vio a Nabiki en acción, espero que te haya gustado, a mí me encanta usarla como una especie de detective siguiendo pistas, jaja. Saludos.

 **Saritanimelove** : Taro es tierno a su manera, él solo quiere un poco de amor, jeje. Besos.

 **Femme X** : Puedo jurar que no soy un robot XD. No te apures, podés leer todo con la tranquilidad que quieras. _El salvaje este_ sí tendrá continuación, creo que cuando termine Yojimbo me tomaré un descanso haciendo algunos one-shots como siempre y después seguiré con esa saga. Tengo pensada como será y creo que quizá pueda sorprender un poco lo que tengo pensado para la pareja de Ranma y Akane. Gracias por leer. Besos para vos.

 **Elennita** : Tenés razón XDDD. Me hiciste reír mucho con tu comentario. Besos.

 **Caro-azuul** : Pues yo tampoco sé planchar y en casa es Noham el que plancha todo, hasta mis blusas XD, así que claro que enamora un hombre tan dedicado. Y aunque parezca que la pareja de Nabiki y Mousse marcha sobre ruedas, sí que tendrán un importante conflicto, pero no te adelantaré de eso, jojojo. Te mando besos.

 **Haruri Saotome** : Creo que siempre lo digo, pero, ¿qué haríamos sin Nabiki en los fics? XD. Besos.

 **Jessica** : Sí, tomé a Takeda para usar su nombre, para no tener que buscar un nombre nuevo, además así parece como si las historias de Noham y mías estuvieran dentro de los mismos universos. También usé a Takeda en _Camas separadas_ , pero su personalidad es diferente en cada fic. Tenés mucha razón en lo de los detalles, si las mujeres no queremos grandes cosas, si no lo más simple. Y yo creo que los hombres también son complicados XD. Te mando besos.

 **Kaori1806** : Muchas gracias, y no te preocupes por resumir, podés explayarte todo lo que quieras, yo te leeré con gusto :D La relación de las chicas y los chicos está hecha en función de la historia, aquí han vivido situaciones distintas al manga, Ranma creció desde pequeño con Taro, porque Genma lo «adoptó» (eso sí fue verdad, jeje); después se les unió Mousse, así que han sido como una familia. Por otro lado, la señora Tendo no murió tan pronto en este fic, sus hijas eran un poco más crecidas, Kasumi no tuvo que ocupar ese rol, y como Soun se hizo rico y pudo contratar personal para ocuparse de la casa y lo demás, Kasumi pudo hacer su propia vida, y las tres llevaron una relación normal de hermanas. Besos para vos.

 **Akai27** : Creo que Ranma y Akane son un poco secundarios (al menos hasta que les toque su parte fuerte), y las otras parejas, que no son muy comunes, le robaron protagonismo. Por otro lado, los hilos comienzan a tejerse y Nabiki avanza con su investigación. Besos.

Gracias a todos por leer.

Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	213. Yojimbo (parte 17)

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **Yojimbo**

 **(parte 17)**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

—Ya puede darme la canasta, señor Taro —dijo Kasumi con una voz cantarina mientras entraban al centro donde tomaba clases de ikebana.

El muchacho la obedeció, observándola con una mirada extrañada al verla de pronto tan feliz. Desde que iban en el coche su actitud había cambiado por completo, su sonrisa se había ensanchado, sus ojos brillaban y ese mechón que continuaba escapándose de su moño parecía que ya no le molestaba, incluso había visto a Kasumi jugar con él en un par de ocasiones, enroscándolo en su dedo índice como si fuera una colegiala coqueta.

—Apresurémonos, señor Taro, o llegaremos tarde —comentó Kasumi, dando pasos cortos y rápidos con el apretado kimono.

En la puerta del salón se cruzaron con otras dos mujeres que iban a clases también. Kasumi las saludó con una reverencia, las mujeres se miraron y lanzaron risitas tontas al ver de nuevo a Taro con su expresión huraña y sus ojos afilados que no presagiaban nada bueno.

—Señora Noda, señora Jimbo, buenas tardes —dijo Kasumi, y en seguida levantó la canasta—. Traje bocadillos para todos.

—¡Oh, qué bien querida! —dijo la señora Noda.

—Tu comida es deliciosa, querida —comentó la señora Jimbo—. Qué bueno que nos consientes así —rio después.

Kasumi se sonrojó de placer por las adulaciones y entró a la clase conversando con las dos señoras mientras Taro las seguía.

—¡He traído bocadillos para todos! —anunció Kasumi—. ¿Quién quiere un poco de…?

Se quedó en silencio porque en el centro del salón todas las mujeres que asistían a la clase estaban reunidas, incluso la profesora, y voltearon a mirar a Kasumi cuando entró. Poco a poco el grupo se dispersó y Kasumi pudo notar que estaban rodeando a una mujer que ella no conocía, muy hermosa, de larga cabellera negra adornada con una diadema sobre la coronilla. Su pequeña boca pintada con labial rojo se curvó en una sonrisa.

—¡Kasumi! —exclamó la profesora, con un trozo del bocadillo que comía aún en la boca. Tragó y continuó—. Esta es Rouge, una nueva alumna, y nos trajo una merienda a todos.

Kasumi pestañeó.

—Oh, ya veo —dijo algo cohibida, sonriendo siempre.

—Fue solo una cortesía ya que era mi primer día —intervino Rouge con una voz angelical y seductora al mismo tiempo, apartando a las otras mujeres para poder avanzar hasta Kasumi—. Me han hablado mucho de ti, querida, es un placer conocerte por fin.

Los ojos oscuros de Rouge brillaron mientras su boca pequeña aún continuaba curvada. Estiró una mano para estrechar la de Kasumi, retirando con delicadeza la manga del kimono para que no le estorbara.

—Vaya… no sé qué podrían haberle contado sobre mí —sonrió Kasumi estrechando su mano con calidez—. Soy una persona común y corriente. Me llamo Kasumi Tendo.

—Rouge, querida —dijo la otra mirándola con atención.

—¿No tienes apellido, Rouge? —intervino Taro de pronto poniéndose junto a Kasumi, sus ojos afilados taladraron a Rouge.

—¿Quién es este muchacho tan grosero? —dijo Rouge divertida, torciendo el gesto.

—Lo lamento —se disculpó Kasumi en seguida.

—Soy Taro, trabajo para Kasumi —respondió Taro con sequedad, irguiéndose imponente frente a Rouge.

—Muy bien, chico vulgar, hazte a un lado y deja conversar a las damas —replicó Rouge haciéndole un gesto de la mano para que se fuera.

—¿Vulgar yo? —dijo Taro entre dientes.

—Señor Taro, por favor, no se exalte —pidió Kasumi en tono bondadoso.

Taro gruñó.

—Kasumi, debes probar la comida de Rouge, es simplemente… divina —comentó la profesora de ikebana lanzando estrellas por los ojos.

—Ah… ¿sí? —dijo Kasumi con una vocecita apagada, ocultando la canasta con sus propia comida contra su cuerpo.

—No es para tanto —replicó Rouge lanzando una risita—. Pero me gustaría saber tu opinión, querida —agregó mirando a Kasumi, ofreciéndole un pequeño bocadillo en un platito de porcelana. Sus ojos brillaron, mirándola expectante.

—De acuerdo —aceptó Kasumi.

Estiró la mano, sus blancos dedos rozaron el bocadillo, pero Taro lo arrebató del plato primero.

—¡Oh!

—Yo debo probar primero cualquier comida que coma Kasumi —anunció Taro, y se comió el bocadillo de un bocado.

Rouge contuvo el aliento con un gesto de horror, mientras Kasumi observaba a Taro sin entender lo que le pasaba.

—Señor Taro… —murmuró.

—¡Qué chico tan vulgar y entrometido! —se quejó Rouge haciendo una mueca.

Taro masticó entrecerrando los ojos, luego se quedó quieto, estupefacto, con los ojos abiertos como platos. Palideció. Rouge lo miró con atención.

—¿Qué pasa, señor Taro? —se preocupó Kasumi llevándose una mano a la mejilla.

Él tragó, con una expresión de asombro, tambaleándose un poco.

—Esto es… —susurró, la voz casi no le salía. Rouge y Kasumi esperaban sus palabras expectantes— es… ¡absolutamente delicioso!

Lágrimas de felicidad brillaron en las esquinas de los ojos de Taro. Kasumi se quedó quieta y Rouge lanzó una risita.

—Pobre chico vulgar, parece que no come muy bien en casa —comentó.

—Bueno, él… —susurró Kasumi, sus labios temblaron.

—Toma, chico grosero y vulgar —dijo Rouge poniendo una bandeja de bocadillos en las manos de Taro—, puedes comer todo lo que quieras, y así nos dejarás tranquilas a Kasumi y a mí para charlar.

Taro saltó feliz abrazando la bandeja y se puso a comerla en un rincón, mientras Rouge tomaba del codo a Kasumi con gentileza.

—¿Por qué no nos sentamos juntas, querida? —dijo Rouge—. Me encantaría conocerte mejor.

—Bueno… ¿por qué no? —replicó Kasumi amable, aunque estaba un poco pálida y su corazón dolía nuevamente, incluso más que antes.

.

.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —preguntó Watsuki Nobuhiro con voz temblorosa al ver que Mousse se inclinaba hacia él con un gesto horrible en el rostro.

—Romperé tus dedos uno por uno hasta que hables —respondió Mousse con voz baja y ronca—. Primero una mano, luego la otra.

—¿Q-Qué…?

—Mousse —dijo Nabiki, pero el guardaespaldas no le prestó atención.

—Si continúas sin hablar te sacaré los dientes… con mis manos —agregó Mousse.

—No puedes hacer eso —dijo en seguida Nobuhiro, aunque su tono no era tan confiado.

—Claro que puedo, es muy fácil —dijo mousse apoyando una mano sobre la mesa, inclinándose más sobre él, asustándolo—. Fui entrenado en una aldea secreta en lo profundo de China, desde niños nos enseñan a arrancarles los dientes a nuestros enemigos con los dedos, a sacarles los ojos con las uñas, a cortarles la lengua a mordiscos con nuestros dientes.

—N-No… no es po-posible —tartamudeó Nobuhiro echándose hacia atrás, escapando de la amenazadora presencia de Mousse, de sus ojos cada vez más oscuros a medida que enumeraba los métodos de tortura.

—Mousse… —volvió a susurrar Nabiki con la voz ahogada y el ceño fruncido.

—Y, para terminar, podría dejarte para siempre sin… —Mousse no terminó la frase, levantó una ceja y bajó la mirada. Nobuhiro, comprendiendo, cerró las piernas de golpe con fuerza—. Aunque no creo que perdieras mucho.

—¡No! —rogó Watsuki Nobuhiro muerto de miedo.

—¡Te prohíbo hacer nada, Mousse! —ordenó Nabiki poniéndose de pie de golpe.

Mousse la miró, pero no le hizo caso, con rapidez empujó a Nobuhiro por la espalda y el criminal cayó sobre la mesa golpeándose el pómulo derecho, entonces, las manos de Mousse se dirigieron a su cabeza moviéndose a la velocidad de la luz durante algunos segundos. Al final, dio un paso atrás, y Nobuhiro levantó la cabeza pestañeando como si acabara de despertar, mirando a un lado y al otro como atontado.

—¿Qué… qué cosa le hiciste? —preguntó Nabiki recelosa, su corazón latía apresurado aunque ella intentaba guardar la compostura.

— Zhēnjiǔ zhēnlǐ —respondió Mousse, era la primera vez que Nabiki escuchaba su voz con acento chino—. Apliqué unos puntos de presión en su cabeza, ahora dirá la verdad por un par de minutos.

—¿Qué cosa? —dijo Nabiki sin comprender.

—El tiempo se agota, señorita Nabiki —la apremió Mousse—. Solo haga las preguntas.

Nabiki tragó saliva y asintió, volviendo a ocupar la silla frente a Nobuhiro.

—¿Quién te contrató para matar a esta chica? —dijo señalando la foto que aún estaba sobre la mesa.

Watsuki Nobuhiro dirigió sus ojos adormilados hacia ella.

—¿Ah?

—¡Habla! ¿Quién te contrató? —insistió Nabiki.

—No sé… no pregunto nombres, no se hace así —dijo Nobuhiro con la lengua trabada.

—¿Cómo era? Antes dijiste que era una mujer, ¿era vieja o joven? ¿Cómo tenía el cabello? ¿Y sus ojos? ¿Cómo vestía?

—Ah… yo…

—¡Habla!

—Era una mujer de kimono… pero no el tradicional, como una yukata en realidad, de cabello largo y… —Nobuhiro sacudió la cabeza—. Su voz… su voz era estridente, rio… y su risa daba escalofríos.

—Kodachi Kuno —dijo Nabiki, pero no en tono triunfal, sino apagado—. ¿Quiénes son los asesinos de _La agencia?_

Nobuhiro se encogió de hombros.

—Cualquiera —dijo—, gente normal que también trabaja como asesino profesional. Se dice que incluso algunos que están retirados pueden volver a las andadas si hay un trabajo especial.

—¿No conoces a ninguno?

—Si lo supiera ya estaría muerto —sus ojos, que vagaban constantemente por el cuarto, se posaron sobre Nabiki—. Los nombres que usan no son reales, y nadie podría asociar un nombre a un rostro.

Nabiki cruzó una mirada con Mousse.

—¿Por qué te encargaron matar a esta chica? —dijo después Nabiki apoyando el dedo de nuevo en la fotografía que estaba en la mesa.

Nobuhiro siguió su dedo lentamente.

—Eso no se pregunta —dijo como si fuera obvio—. Yo solo lo hago… por… dinero.

Watsuki Nobuhiro bostezó un par de veces y luego su cabeza cayó hacia adelante, con el mentón tocando el pecho, y se quedó dormido sentado.

—¿Y ahora? —preguntó Nabiki alzando el rostro para mirar a Mousse.

El muchacho negó lentamente con la cabeza.

—Es inútil —dijo—, cuando despierte el efecto se le habrá pasado.

Nabiki le dio una última mirada y al final se levantó y guardó la fotografía de Akane en su bolso.

—De todas formas no sabía nada que nos pudiera servir —sentenció. Avanzó hacia la puerta y tomó el picaporte.

—Pero averiguó quién fue la autora intelectual —indicó Mousse—. Kodachi Kuno. La conoce, por lo que veo.

—Lamentablemente, sí —respondió Nabiki.

.

.

—Señorita Nabiki, ¿podría preguntarle algo? —dijo Mousse cuando ambos subían al automóvil.

—Esa es mi línea, Mousse —dijo ella dándole al contacto y arrancando el auto—. Creo que hay varias cosas que deberías contarme, ¿no crees?

—Puede preguntar lo que guste —replicó él con tono neutral.

—Primero tú —dijo ella—, aún estoy demasiado confusa… necesito ordenar mis ideas. Nos enfrentamos a una situación muy delicada, Mousse.

El joven chino asintió.

—Esto es algo sin importancia, en realidad, no es necesario que lo responda ahora —dijo.

—No te hagas el misterioso, Mousse, no tolero quedarme con la intriga.

—No era mi intención —replicó Mousse contrariado.

Nabiki sonrió.

—Eres una caja de sorpresas, Mousse, creo que nunca terminaré de conocerte a fondo —comentó Nabiki mientras enfilaba tomando la autopista rumbo a la compañía Tendo—. Eso me agrada.

Mousse se sonrojó y giró el rostro para mirar por la ventanilla. Nabiki, al notar su turbación, sonrió más ampliamente.

—¿Qué querías preguntar? —dijo después.

—Varias cosas, en realidad —confesó el joven chino—. Sin embargo, lo que quisiera saber es cómo logró que ese policía nos dejara hablar con un asesino en privado.

—Fácil, le di a cambio algo que no podía reusar.

Mousse la observó interrogante.

—Fotografías de Akane —respondió Nabiki.

—¿Fotografías…? —Mousse no se atrevió a terminar la pregunta. Nabiki frunció el ceño.

—¡No fotografías desnuda! —exclamó—. ¿Eso es lo que pensabas? ¡No haría algo así!

—No… claro que no, ni por un momento imaginé —balbuceó Mousse, sonrojándose aún más.

—Eso espero —sentenció Nabiki con una mirada feroz.

—¿Así que solo por unas fotografías de la señorita Akane ese joven detective nos permitió interrogar a un asesino procesado? —inquirió Mousse.

—Hiroshi estaba enamorado de Akane en la preparatoria, igual que el resto del salón, debo agregar —respondió Nabiki—. Han pasado años, pero él aún la quiere, o quizá tiene una especie de tonta obsesión con ella, no lo sé. Pero por unas fotografías hace casi cualquier cosa. Akane es… ¿cómo podría decirlo?...

—Bastante popular —terminó Mousse por ella, pensativo.

Ella lo observó curiosa.

—Exacto. ¿Lo dices por algo en particular?

—Quizá conozca a alguien que también haya caído en el hechizo de la señorita Akane —respondió Mousse.

—Vaya, vaya —comentó Nabiki—. ¿Es alguien que conozco?

—Preferiría no hablar de eso en este momento.

—Sí, es alguien que conozco —se respondió sola Nabiki—. No te preocupes, ya me lo contarás, tarde o temprano.

Nabiki sonrió, y Mousse se mantuvo en silencio.

.

.

 _continuará_

.

.

Nota de autora: Ah, cómo me gustan Nabiki y Mousse, y aclaro que no tengo favoritismo por ellos XD, Kasumi y Taro vivirán sus momentos intensos también, seguramente en el próximo capítulo. Hablando de parejas, ¿qué canción usarían para cada una?, de esas que en las novelas ponen de fondo cada vez que hay una situación romántica de acercamiento entre ellos. Cuéntenme.

 **Psicomari** : Mariii linda, claro que te impulso a escribir, a todos los que tienen buen potencial siempre hay que darles ánimos para continuar. Me gustó eso, que Taro tenga un guardaespaldas para protegerse de Ukyo XD. La aparición de Akari sí es para darle un poco de esperanzas a Ryoga, ¿o quizá volverlo loco? Oh, no sé, no sé. Buena semana para vos también. Besos y abrazos.

 **Rokumon** : Ranma ya fichó a Ryoga como un antagonista y claro que hará muchas travesuras, jeje. Gracias por leer. Saludos para vos.

 **Kaori1806** : Oh, no puedo adelantarte nada o no tendría gracia XD, pero agradezco todos tus comentarios y llegado el momento ya te podré decir más sobre varios asuntos que mencionás. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo de hoy. Te mando besos.

 **Elennita** : ¿Verdad que sí? Debería hacer una historia donde Nabiki sea investigadora privada, o una de época con Nabiki de detective privado, no sé, jaja. Besos.

 **Femme X** : Mousse es un amazona después de todo, así que tiene una vena fría y asesina. Mañana él contará un poco de su historia. Besos para vos.

 **Saritanimelove** : Aquí la respuesta a tu interrogante. Besos.

 **Haruri Saotome** : Con respecto a Akane, la palabra «Ryoga» siempre está junto a la palabra «friendzone», jaja, o eso pienso yo. Besos.

 **Caro-azuul** : Yo solo quiero tu felicidad, pero tu felicidad viene de la mano de un poco de drama para llegar al final feliz, ¿o no? Así nos gusta a todos jeje. Te mando besos.

 **Aokiri** : XDDD. No me acordaba lo de «Hermoso Taro», me mataste; el otro día me estuve releyendo los capítulos donde aparece Rouge para tener fresco al personaje y fue llorar de risa, en serio, las cosas con las que sale Rumiko XD. Bueno, ya no sé a quién amás más jajaja, pero me encanta que te guste tanto, me esfuerzo en intentar hacer creíbles a los personajes, aunque sea en un contexto nuevo (y no es todo obra mía, después pasa la pluma correctora de Noham dándome su opinión sobre el IC jeje). Cuidate mucho. Después hablamos más por PM. Besos para vos.

 **Jessica** : Eso sobre Ryoga no alcanzó a salir en el capítulo de hoy, pero es algo parecido jaja. Para mí es muy práctico tener las historias de Noham para apoyarme, en pequeños datos, apellidos o nombres para personajes, o incluso universos. Gracias por leer. Te mando besos.

 **Dee-Dee Zednem** : Quizá conozca a esa cocinera… no sé, quizá sí, ¿quizá no? Jojojo. Besos.

 **Akai27** : Es que Ranma y Akane son los Ranma y Akane de siempre, pero a las otras parejas hay que formarlas desde cero, por eso me tengo que dedicar más a ellas; pero claro que Ranma y Akane tendrán sus momento. Te mando un beso.

Muchas gracias a todos los que leen. Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	214. Yojimbo (parte 18)

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **Yojimbo**

 **(parte 18)**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

El rostro de Nabiki era impasible mientras avanzaba por el corredor que llevaba a su oficina en la compañía Tendo. A su lado, Mousse le seguía el paso en amplias zancadas, apretando los labios, deslizando la mirada a un lado y al otro, recorriendo a los trabajadores con los que se cruzaban; el guardaespaldas aún repasaba las palabras de Watsuki Nobuhiro acerca de los miembros de ese grupo conocido como _La agencia:_ «gente normal que también trabaja como asesino profesional». Cualquiera podría ser miembro de esa _Agencia_ y en cualquier momento podían recibir la orden de acabar con la señorita Nabiki o cualquier miembro de su familia.

Nabiki apretó uno de sus puños, abriéndolo y cerrándolo alternativamente mientras pensaba, clavándose las uñas en la palma. Una jovencita de cabello suelto y oscuro y grandes ojos inocentes le interceptó el paso cuando casi llegaba a la puerta de su oficina.

—Señorita Nabiki Tendo, yo… —dijo Akari Unryu—. ¡Ah!

La joven secretaria se cubrió la boca con ambas manos cuando Mousse antepuso el brazo y luego su férrea presencia para que ella no pasara, la miró con sus oscurecidos ojos azules atentamente, hasta que las rodillas de Akari temblaron.

—No dé ni un paso más —ordenó Mousse, y Akari retrocedió un poco, asustada.

Nabiki le puso una mano en el hombro al guardaespaldas y quiso apartarlo, pero era como intentar mover una montaña, la chica frunció el ceño.

—Mousse, hazte para atrás —dijo en tono frío, taladrándolo con la mirada. El joven chino le sostuvo la mirada unos segundos y luego se apartó un poco, pero de todas formas se quedó muy cerca.

—¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó Nabiki a la recién llegada—. ¿Quién eres tú?

—Se-señorita… —la jovencita tragó con dificultad—, señorita Tendo, me llamo Akari Unryu, soy… yo soy la nueva secretaria para el área de presidencia. Es… es un honor para mí trabajar aquí —aún temblando un poco por la impresión, Akari hizo una reverencia—. Estaré ayudando a las demás secretarias y trabajando directamente con usted y con su padre.

—Ya veo —comentó Nabiki.

—Lamento importunarla —agregó Akari, retrocediendo un poco más.

—Gracias, Akari. Te llamaré si necesito algo —agregó Nabiki.

La secretaria asintió y se dio la vuelta para marchar. Nabiki le dio otra mirada a Mousse, que continuaba estoico e inamovible en su lugar, y luego abrió la puerta para entrar a la oficina. Mousse la siguió.

—En el futuro no te comportes como un energúmeno, Mousse —advirtió Nabiki mientras se acomodaba en el asiento frente a su escritorio—. Es algo que no tolero.

—Pero… ese sicario dijo que cualquier persona podría ser un criminal de _La agencia._ Y esa mujer venía hacia nosotros y…

—Exacto —habló Nabiki apoyando los codos en el escritorio y juntando las puntas de los dedos de ambas manos ante ella—. Cualquier persona podría pertenecer a _La agencia,_ incluso tú.

Mousse hizo un gesto de horror, abrió la boca, pero la cerró de inmediato y no dijo nada.

—Llevo gas pimienta en mi bolsa, ¿lo sabías? —inquirió Nabiki.

—No, no lo sabía —respondió Mousse poniéndose muy derecho y tomándose las manos tras la espalda.

—No me fio de nada ni de nadie, Mousse, apréndelo desde ahora —dijo Nabiki.

—Mi trabajo es protegerla en todo momento —dijo Mousse.

—Lo sé —Nabiki se reclinó en su asiento—. Y lo haces bien.

Mousse la miró confuso, sin saber qué responder.

—Pero soy una mujer precavida —siguió diciendo Nabiki—, y sabía protegerme antes de que tú llegaras.

—Entiendo —dijo Mousse mirando al frente.

Nabiki se dedicó un momento a observarlo, su figura alta, los músculos que alcanzaban a insinuarse tras las mangas de la camisa y el chaleco abotonado, su cabello brillante y bien peinado, sus ojos que ahora podía ver claramente azules en todo momento.

—Siéntate, Mousse —dijo después señalando la silla del otro lado del escritorio—, tenemos que hablar. Creo que nos quedó algo pendiente, ¿verdad?

Mousse sacó las manos de la espalda, un poco vacilante, y finalmente se sentó en la silla frente a Nabiki.

—Puede preguntar lo que quiera —dijo Mousse.

—Lo haré, no te preocupes —asintió Nabiki, de pronto se le ocurrió una idea—. ¿Dejarás de estar enfadado conmigo si te aumento el sueldo, Mousse? —preguntó.

—¿Qué? —Mousse la miró con sorpresa—. No estoy enfadado, señorita Nabiki.

—Ah, qué bien, porque no pensaba aumentarte el sueldo —dijo ella sonriendo y mostrando la lengua.

Mousse sonrió sin poder creer lo que ella le estaba diciendo.

—Si tu humor ha mejorado, vamos al grano —dijo Nabiki en seguida—, ¿qué fue eso que le hiciste al sicario en la cabeza?

 _— Zhēnjiǔ zhēnlǐ_ —respondió Mousse—. Es una técnica que se basa en tocar ciertos puntos de presión que desinhiben a la víctima, y ya no puede mentir. Al menos por un corto tiempo.

—¿Genma Saotome te enseñó eso? —quiso saber Nabiki.

Mousse volteó a mirar el cielo que se veía por la gran ventana en la oficina de Nabiki.

—No…

Nabiki esperó, pero él no agregó nada más; así que comprendió que tendría que escarbar para sacarle cada palabra.

—¿Dónde lo aprendiste? —preguntó.

—En la aldea a la que pertenezco… en realidad a la que pertenecí —dijo Mousse bajando la mirada—, la aldea Joketsuzoku, una tribu amazona en lo profundo de China, un sitio apartado al que no van mucho los viajeros.

Nabiki lo observó con atención.

—¿Entonces decías la verdad? —preguntó—. Todo lo que le dijiste a Nobuhiro que le harías para que hablara… ¿era cierto?

Mousse la miró a los ojos y al final bajó la mirada.

—Era cierto —respondió.

Tomó aire para empezar a hablar.

—No lo hubiera hecho… pero podría hacerlo —dijo—. Me enseñaron a hacerlo. O por lo menos algunas de esas cosas.

—Una educación basada en los valores fundamentales de la vida —ironizó Nabiki.

—La cultura amazona es así —mousse se encogió de hombros—. Esos saberes se transmiten de generación en generación, los amazonas somos una tribu de guerreros.

—Pensé que las amazonas eran las mujeres guerreras —comentó Nabiki—, o también las que montan a caballo.

—La aldea Joketsuzoku está gobernada por mujeres —asintió Mousse—. Nacer hombre allí es una desgracia, no fui entrenado por completo ni conozco todas las técnicas secretas; el _zhēnjiǔ zhēnlǐ_ es apenas una de las tantas que las amazonas de primer rango dominan y utilizan a destajo. Yo conozco unas pocas más, pero no me fueron revelados todos los secretos.

—¿De verdad existe un lugar así en el mundo? —dijo Nabiki desconfiada.

—Hay muchos lugares así, pero están escondidos, apartados de lo que podríamos llamar «civilización» —explicó Mousse—. Sé que la aldea Joketsuzoku no es la única en el mundo, a menudo nos visitaban grupos de guerreras de otros lugares de China, o de Indonesia.

—¿Así que era lo opuesto a todo lo que conocemos? ¿Eras un ser inferior allí solo por ser hombre? —preguntó Nabiki.

—Para mí esto es lo opuesto a lo que conozco, señorita Nabiki —dijo mousse abriendo los brazos para abarcar todo el lugar—. Un hombre amazona es un sirviente, no tiene derecho a expresar sus ideas, o a tener voz y voto en las decisiones importantes de la aldea. Es solo una pieza para asegurar la procreación y la supervivencia de la tribu. ¿Puede creer algo así?

—Puedo creerlo —asintió Nabiki—, puedo creerlo y entenderlo mejor de lo que imaginas, Mousse.

—Me entrenaron, pero de la forma básica, y algunas de las técnicas las aprendí practicando solo, observando a las más poderosas guerreras cuando entrenaban, escuchando a las ancianas matriarcas cuando aconsejaban a las guerreras inexpertas —explicó Mousse—. Luego… simplemente tuve que irme.

—¿Irte? —inquirió Nabiki mirándolo con atención.

—Mi destino fue encontrarme con Genma Saotome —siguió mousse, como si no hubiera escuchado la pregunta de Nabiki—. Él completó mi entrenamiento, me enseñó nuevas técnicas; gracias a él tuve… algo así como una familia. Y fui feliz.

—¿Te escapaste? —quiso saber Nabiki—. De esa aldea, quiero decir. ¿Escapaste?

Mousse curvó los labios en una pequeña sonrisa.

—Me desterraron —respondió.

Nabiki juntó las cejas en una expresión de desconcierto.

—¿Así como así?... ¿Es posible? —preguntó—. Debiste haber hecho algo muy grave.

Mousse se aclaró la garganta y miró a Nabiki a los ojos.

—Lo fue —respondió—. Me enamoré de la mujer equivocada.

Nabiki despegó los labios para decir algo, pero Mousse la interrumpió.

—Sin embargo, aprendí mi lección —continuó el muchacho—. Es algo que no volveré a hacer nunca.

Se sostuvieron la mirada durante un largo momento, y Nabiki se preguntó si quería decirle algo con eso, pero no pudo hacer ningún comentario al respecto. Golpearon suavemente la puerta.

—Adelante —dijo Nabiki, sin dejar de mirar los ojos azules de Mousse, que seguían observándola.

—Señorita Nabiki, lamento la interrupción —dijo Akari entrando, haciendo una reverencia. Miró a Mousse, que estaba sentado ante el escritorio, y luego a Nabiki—. No quería molestar… volveré más tarde.

—Está bien, Akari, no interrumpes, hemos terminado nuestra charla —dijo Nabiki mientras Mousse se levantaba y se quedaba de pie a un lado del escritorio, muy erguido y con la mirada al frente—. ¿Qué trajiste?

—Son los documentos de lo que se habló en la reunión de hoy, ya que no pudo participar —explicó Akari.

—Gracias, les echaré un vistazo.

—También la llamaron —agregó Akari pasándole un papel—, un abogado que representa a una compañía interesada en hacer negocios con la compañía Tendo. Insiste en reunirse con usted lo antes posible, dejó sus datos.

Nabiki tomó el papel.

—Kinnosuke Kashao —leyó, y apartó el papel—. Gracias, Akari, puedes irte.

Cuando la secretaria se fue, Nabiki soltó el aire en un suspiro.

—Mousse, debemos prepararnos —dijo Nabiki—. Hay mucho que hacer, y debemos ser muy cuidadosos a partir de ahora.

El guardaespaldas asintió.

.

.

 _continuará_

.

.

Nota de autora: Uf, hoy tengo poco tiempo, disculpen que no pueda responderles personalizadamente, pero sepan que me hacen pensar y reír mucho con sus comentarios. Les agradezco mucho a todos por escribirme siempre, y también a todos los que, aunque no me comenten, están todos los días esperando un nuevo capítulo, espero que les siga gustando :D

Ayer me olvidé de explicar que _zhēnjiǔ zhēnlǐ_ está en chino y significa «acupuntura de la verdad».

Agradecimientos especiales a: **Dee-Dee Zednem, Jessica, Rokumon, Haruri Saotome, Elennita, Psicomari, Rosefe-123, Saritanimelove, Kaori1806, Caro-azuul, Maat Sejmet**.

Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	215. Yojimbo (parte 19)

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **Yojimbo**

 **(parte 19)**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

Ryoga abrió la puerta de su casa y se encontró con el sonriente rostro de Akane. Esbozó una enorme sonrisa al verla.

—¡Akane Tendo! —exclamó alegre. Miró al costado y vio a Ranma de pie junto a Akane, saludándolo con la mano—… Y tú —gruñó Ryoga.

—Hola, pequeño Ryoga —saludó Ranma—. Esperamos más de cinco minutos, ¿qué pasa? ¿Estabas en el baño?

—Tú… ¿qué crees…? —preguntó Rypga entre dientes, de muy mal humor.

—Hibiki-sempai, ¿te encuentras bien? Tardaste mucho en venir a abrirnos —dijo Akane preocupada.

—Es que yo… —Ryoga se sonrojó profundamente—, bueno, yo… no podía encontrar el camino hacia la puerta y…

Ranma levantó una ceja sin creerle.

—Perdón por haber venido —se disculpó Akane después, con una reverencia—, pero necesitaba saber si estabas bien.

—Oh, Akane… eres muy amable —sonrió Ryoga embobado, rascándose la nuca—. Yo estoy… estoy muy…

—Muy bien, ¿no? —terminó Ranma por él, se acercó para palmearle la espalda con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria—. Te veo bien, pequeño Ryoga.

—¡Tú….! —Ryoga apretó los dientes, pero no pudo seguir hablando al quedarse sin aliento por la palmada de Ranma en su espalda.

Luego recibió un fuerte golpe en el estómago que parecía inofensivo, pero que Ryoga pudo sentir, a pesar de lo fuerte que era.

—¿Lo ves, Akane? —dijo Ranma tomando uno de los brazos de Ryoga y doblándoselo tras la espalda con fuerza hasta hacer que Ryoga se pusiera morado aguantando el dolor—. El pequeño Ryoga se encuentra muy bien, mira qué flexible está.

—Idiota —murmuró Ryoga, moviendo el otro brazo hacia atrás para asestarle un codazo a Ranma en el costado.

Ranma apretó los dientes tras el impacto, doblándose un poco, sin soltar el brazo de Ryoga; luego movió la pierna intentando barrer los pies del muchacho para hacerlo caer. Ryoga se dio cuenta de lo que planeaba y apoyó muy bien uno de sus pies para estabilizarse y dobló su otra pierna intentando hacer lo mismo que su adversdario. Las piernas de ambos se enroscaron en una batalla campal silenciosa.

—Me alegro de que estés mejor, Hibiki-sempai —sonrió Akane, que parecía totalmente ajena al modo en que los dos muchachos se trataban—. He traído algunos dulces, ¿podríamos tomar el té? Yo lo prepararé con mucho gusto.

—Cla-claro… Akane —Ryoga le regaló una sonrisa mientras continuaba su lucha de pies con Ranma.

Cayó al piso. Ranma, como aún lo tenía del brazo, y tenía una pierna enredada en la suya, también cayó. Rodaron por el suelo, cada uno intentando quedar encima para defender su hombría y su nivel de guerrero.

—Será… un placer… Akane —siguió respondiendo Ryoga mientras forcejeaba con Ranma.

—Ya ríndete, pequeño Ryoga.

—No soy… ¡pequeño! —exclamó el otro.

—Entonces, ¿podemos pasar? —siguió preguntando Akane, como si no ocurriera nada.

—Claro… la cocina está… —Ranma lo había hecho girar y en un movimiento de yudo buscaba hacerle una llave para derrotarlo, usando la fuerza de sus piernas rodeándole el torso—… está por allí… en algún lugar…

Ryoga señaló hacia adelante. Akane asintió y entró en la casa.

—Ya dejen de jugar, chicos —comentó.

.

.

—Querida, me han hablado mucho de ti —dijo Rouge moviendo sus dedos con agilidad y elegancia, colocando varas en su arreglo de ikebana.

—¿Ah, sí? —preguntó Kasumi, intentando por tercera vez cortar el tallo de una flor a la medida perfecta, pero sus dedos torpes parecía que no le respondían. Sonrió con amabilidad mirando a Rouge—. No sé quién podría haberle hablado algo sobre mí.

—La profesora, por supuesto —Rouge soltó una risita— ¿Quién más? Eres la mejor alumna, eso me dijeron.

—Oh, no, no es cierto —negó Kasumi de inmediato—. Todas las alumnas son muy buenas, no creo que yo destaque demasiado.

Rouge rio, cubriéndose la boca con discreción.

—Ah, qué tontita eres —murmuró.

—¿Cómo dice? —preguntó Kasumi amable.

—Nada, nada, querida. Escucha, ¿por qué no vamos a tomar el té juntas después de clase? Disculpa que sea tan directa, yo, que soy tan tímida, pero estoy segura de que tenemos mucho en común, podríamos hablar largo y tendido durante mucho… mucho tiempo.

—Oh… vaya, no sé, tengo algunas cosas que hacer… quizá otro día —respondió Kasumi.

—¿Otro día? —Rouge se detuvo mientras colocaba un largo tallo en un jarrón, desorientada—. ¿Pero qué dices? No, no, hay una nueva casa de té que abrió por aquí y justamente el otro día me dije «Rouge, debes visitar este lugar, y mejor trae a una amiga contigo». Así que tú y yo debemos ir —la mujer giró a observar a Kasumi pero se encontró el rostro imperturbable y los ojos afilados de Taro.

—¿Y desde cuándo tú y Kasumi son amigas? —preguntó él.

Rouge lanzó un pequeño grito que hizo que todas las alumnas de ikebana voltearan a mirarla sorprendidas. Ella se llevó una mano al pecho y sonrió turbada.

—Era… creí ver una pequeña araña en una de las plantas —murmuró—, pero fue solo mi imaginación.

Las demás alumnas asintieron susurrando su comprensión y volvieron de a poco a prestar atención a sus propios trabajos.

—¿Qué haces, chico vulgar? —preguntó Rouge con ferocidad después, girando a mirar a Taro a los ojos.

—Mi trabajo —respondió él entre dientes.

—Tu… ¿quién eres? —quiso saber de inmediato Rouge, sus oscuros ojos relampagueando—. Creí que eras el estúpido chofer.

—Señor Taro —dijo Kasumi sorprendida al verlo junto a su mesa de trabajo, de la que ella se había alejado un momento para buscar más materiales pues había arruinado todas las flores con sus manos torpes.

—Querida, tu… ahmm… _empleado_ —recalcó Rouge— estaba preguntando por ti.

—¿De verdad, señor Taro? —Kasumi se sonrojó de inmediato.

—Bueno…

—Señor Taro, creí que estaba feliz comiendo… los manjares de Rouge —murmuró Kasumi evitando su mirada.

—Yo… —Taro también se sonrojó un poco, apartando la mirada del rostro de Kasumi— sí, estaba haciendo eso… pero los bocadillos se acabaron.

—Ah… comprendo —murmuró Kasumi, una de las ramitas que estaba ubicando en su arreglo se partió entre sus manos.

—Eso se arregla muy fácil, chico vulgar —intervino Rouge—. Tengo más bocadillos y serán todos para ti.

—¿De verdad? —Taro se giró hacia ella con ojos brillantes.

—Claro que sí —los labios rojos de Rouge se curvaron en una amplia sonrisa—. Y, además, te puedes tomar el resto del día libre, Kasumi tomará el té conmigo, no te necesitará para llevarla.

—¿Qué? —dijo Taro de pronto, dejando de babear por la comida y poniéndose serio.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó también Kasumi pestañeando aturdida—. Pero, yo…

—No te preocupes, querida —le sonrió Rouge—, iremos a la casa de té y luego yo te llevaré… a tu destino final.

—¿Mi destino… final? —murmuró Kasumi.

—A tu casa, claro, a tu casa, querida —rio Rouge cubriéndose la boca con el dorso de la mano.

Taro se acercó a Kasumi, muy cerca, para poder susurrarle al oído, ella se sobresaltó y su rostro se coloreó intensamente.

—Kasumi, ¿quién es esta mujer? ¿Tú la conoces? —le preguntó.

—Se-señor Taro… —tartamudeó Kasumi, sus dedos temblaron.

—Porque a mí me parece muy sospechosa —siguió susurrando Taro, inclinándose un poco más cerca de Kasumi, hasta que ella sintió la dureza de su pecho junto al brazo y el calor del cuerpo de Taro traspasaba incluso la manga de su kimono.

—Señor Taro, yo… pues, yo…

—¡Chico vulgar! —llamó Rouge alegre, tocándole el hombro con un dedo.

Cuando Taro giró vio que ella tenía nuevamente una bandeja en la mano llena con deliciosos bocadillos y pasteles dulces. Rouge se la ofreció con una sonrisa.

—Es toda para ti, chico vulgar —dijo.

—Mi nombre es Taro —gruñó él.

—Sí, chico vulgar, como digas —continuó Rouge—. Deja a Kasumi en mis manos. Puedes tomar tu automóvil y conducir a casa.

—¿Conducir? —inquirió Taro, con la bandeja en las manos.

—¿El automóvil? —dijo Kasumi desorientada.

—Ya te lo dije, querida, yo te llevaré a casa, no te preocupes, ya no necesitas a tu inoportuno chofer aquí con nosotras —rio con disimulo.

—¡No soy el chofer! —ladró Pantymedias Taro.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Rouge contrariada.

—Oh… bueno, no quería decir nada de esto, porque es un poco embarazoso, pero… —murmuró Kasumi.

—Soy su guardaespaldas —anunció Taro poniéndose entre ella y Rouge, cubriendo a Kasumi con su cuerpo.

Tenía la espalda recta, la camisa arremangada mostrando sus brazos. Los mechones ondulados a cada lado de sus orejas se agitaron, y sus ojos afilados miraron a Rouge con un desafío en la mirada. Uno de sus brazos estaba doblado, llevando la bandeja sobre la mano, y con la otra tomó un bocadillo al que le dio un mordisco.

Rouge dio un paso atrás, se llevó una mano al pecho.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó.

Las alumnas de ikebana se giraron a mirarla una vez más, con sorpresa, algunas con fastidio por las constantes y molestas interrupciones de esa mujer escandalosa.

—Ah… la araña —explicó ella tragando saliva—. Creí ver a la araña otra vez.

Las mujeres de nuevo se giraron a seguir con sus trabajos. Rouge miró otra vez a Taro, una gota de sudor resbalaba por el costado de su rostro. «Esto será más difícil… pero lo lograré. Te acabaré, vulgar imbécil», pensó Rouge.

Taro, sin dejar de mirarla, se metió otro bocadillo en la boca.

«Maldición… esto está realmente delicioso», pensó Taro.

.

.

 _continuará_

 _._

 _._

Nota de autora: Espero que se hayan reído, aunque sea un poco; yo lo intenté XD.

Agradezco mucho sus comentarios, los que me preguntaban, sí, Kodachi le tendrá una sorpresa a Soun… y también a Genma, podríamos decir, pero todo a su tiempo. No desesperen.

Gracias especiales a: **Dee-Dee Zednem, Caro-azuul, Maat Sejmet, Akane04, Rokumon, Jessica** (me encanta Jane Austen, vos me mataste con todo lo «no dicho» jeje), **Akai27, Haruri Saotome, Saritanimelove, Elennita**.

Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	216. Yojimbo (parte 20)

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **Yojimbo**

 **(parte 20)**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

Ryoga Hibiki y Ranma Saotome estaban sentados en cómodos sillones, uno frente al otro, con la pequeña mesita ratona de la sala de la casa de Ryoga entre ellos. Ranma se reclinó en su asiento, apoyando el codo en uno de los posabrazos, mirando al otro muchacho con una sonrisa torcida de burla. Ryoga, apretaba los dientes, gruñendo algunas maldiciones para sí. Apoyaba las manos en las rodillas, dispuesto a saltar en cualquier momento sobre el otro chico.

De fondo se escuchaba el ruido de Akane haciendo algo en la cocina, algunas ollas caían y los utensilios chocaban entre sí mientras Akane tarareaba.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? —preguntó Ryoga mirándolo con una fiera mirada.

—Acompaño a Akane… pequeño Ryoga —respondió Ranma disfrutando de hacerlo enfadar.

—¡Ya no me llames…! —Ryoga intentó calmarse—. ¿Por qué viniste con Akane?

—Supuse que tendría que cuidarla de un chico aprovechado como tú —replicó Ranma—. Este era tu plan, ¿cierto? Hacerte el desvalido para que Akane viniera a consolarte.

—Yo no tenía ningún plan con Akane —respondió Ryoga— Además, a ti no te interesa.

—Ella es muy ingenua —dijo Ranma poniéndose serio—, estaba preocupada de verdad por ti. ¿Por qué no te apareciste por el dojo después de nuestra pelea?

—Akane… ¿Akane estaba de verdad preocupada… po-por mí? —balbuceó Ryoga sonrojándose, con los ojos brillantes.

—¡Aterriza, tonto! —lo llamó Ranma—. Akane pensó que te pasaba algo malo, será mejor que le aclares la verdad en seguida.

—No me des órdenes, idiota —replicó Ryoga—. ¿Por qué estás aquí de todas formas? ¿Por qué estás con Akane todo el tiempo? ¡¿Eh?!

Ryoga se echó hacia adelante para enfatizar su pregunta, pero Ranma miró hacia otro lado con gesto aburrido. En la cocina, se escuchó a Akane abriendo la llave del agua y llenando la tetera.

—Eso no te… —empezó Ranma, pero lo interrumpió la exclamación del otro chico.

—¡No puede ser! —dijo Ryoga palideciendo, Ranma volvió a mirarlo—. ¿Acaso…? ¿En verdad eres… —Ryoga levantó el brazo y lo señaló— el novio de Akane?

Ranma levantó una ceja.

—No, no soy su novio —respondió cruzándose de brazos.

Ryoga soltó todo el aire que estaba conteniendo y se sonrió, después empezó a reír.

—Lo sabía —dijo—, lo sabía —agregó riendo más fuerte—. Akane nunca podría fijarse en un idiota como tú.

La ceja de Ranma volvió a saltar en su frente y una idea malévola cruzó por su cabeza para hacer escarmentar a ese muchacho tan tramposo.

—No, no soy su novio —dijo echándose hacia adelante con una expresión siniestra que cortó en seco la risa de Ryoga—. Soy… algo más.

—¿Algo más? —inquirió Ryoga, sin saber si creerlo o no—. ¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué más puede haber entre Akane y tú?

—Lo que hay entre Akane y yo —dijo Ranma lentamente—, es… ¡un compromiso!

En la cocina se escuchó la loza rompiéndose, haciendo un eco del corazón de Ryoga, que dejó de latir por un largo momento mientras sus labios se entreabrían incrédulos y en su cabeza continuaba repitiéndose la palabra «compromiso».

Ranma se reclinó de nuevo en el sillón, disfrutando de la cara de pánico del otro muchacho. Akane se asomó un momento a la sala para decir:

—Lo siento, Hibiki-sempai, prometo que te compraré una taza nueva.

.

.

Konatsu golpeó a la puerta de la oficina de Kodachi Kuno y entró de inmediato.

—Señorita… —dijo con apremio.

—¿Qué pasa, Konatsu? —preguntó la mujer tras el escritorio que, recostada en su silla, con una rosa negra entre las manos, observaba el cielo claro a través del ventanal de su oficina.

—Señorita… la llaman por su línea privada —dijo Konatsu con rostro consternado.

—¿Qué? —Kodachi se enderezó—. ¿Quién pudo conseguir mi número?

—Es… la señorita Rouge —respondió Konatsu, encogiéndose como si temiera que Kodachi la golpeara.

—¿Esa tonta? ¿Qué hace hablándome por teléfono? ¡Idiota! Más le vale haber cumplido con lo que le ordené —exclamó Kodachi, haciendo un gesto con la mano para que Konatsu saliera y levantando después el auricular del teléfono—. Habla Kodachi Kuno, de la compañía del Clan Kuno, ¿quién es? —dijo, solo porque sabía que Rouge rabiaría.

Y escuchó su resoplido del otro lado de la línea.

—Ya lo sé, la loca, tonta y gorda de Kodachi —replicó la asesina.

—¡¿Qué dijiste?! —exclamó Kodachi—. ¿Cómo diablos conseguiste mi número privado?

—No eres la única que tiene influencias en _La agencia,_ querida —explicó Rouge.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó de inmediato Kodachi—. Soy una mujer de negocios muy ocupada, no tengo tiempo para estupideces.

—Quería avisarte que tu asunto costará más.

—¿Lo hiciste? —preguntó Kodachi ansiosa, sosteniendo el auricular con las dos manos.

—Claro que no, tontita —espetó Rouge del otro lado de la línea—. Olvidaste mencionarme el pequeño detalle de su guardaespaldas robusto y muy molesto.

—Bah, una _supuesta_ profesional como tú no debería tener problemas —dijo Kodachi en tono aburrido, estaba a punto de cortar la comunicación—. Hazlo rápido y deja de llamarme por tonterías.

—Escucha bien, loca panzona, ¡o me pagas más o no haré un carajo! —ladró Rouge del otro lado de la línea.

—¿Qué dijiste, pequeña zorra…?

—Soy una chica sensible, demasiado inteligente como desperdiciar mis talentos intentando deshacerme de esta bestia inmunda que tiene como guardaespaldas esa tontita de remate —siguió Rouge sin dejar que Kodachi interviniera.

—Mátalos a los dos y deja de quejarte.

—Solo si me pagas el doble —exigió Rouge—. Además, es un tipo demasiado fuerte y no la deja ni para ir al baño… —Rouge bajó la voz, susurrando—. Literalmente, ahora mismo está del otro lado de la puerta esperando a que esa hueca salga del baño mientras él vigila todo el tiempo.

Kodachi resopló.

—Haz lo que tengas que hacer.

—Será el doble entonces —aclaró Rouge—. O de lo contrario hablaré.

—¿Hablarás? —dijo Kodachi con un tono helado.

—Claro, contaré qué clase de tratos hace la gran empresaria Kodachi Kuno —respondió Rouge, y Kodachi hasta pudo imaginar su sonrisa.

—No te atreverías… —murmuró Kodachi amenazante.

—No te imaginas de lo que soy capaz, ¡cerdita inflada de galletas! —espetó Rouge—. Debes estar muy urgida para haber recurrido a esto… y por lo que supe, has contactado a otros de _La agencia._

—Tú, tonta…

—Quiero un nuevo cheque, con el doble, pasaré a buscarlo cuando haya terminado mi trabajo —avisó Rouge—. Es todo.

Y cortó la llamada. Kodachi se quedó quieta, aún con el auricular en la mano, respirando agitada.

—Maldita… —susurró, después tomó aire y llamó a todo pulmón a su secretaria.

Konatsu apareció trotando.

—¿Sí, señorita? ¿Qué ocurre?

Kodachi abrió su libreta de tapas forradas con una imitación de encaje rojo y negro y sacó una tarjeta que estaba totalmente en blanco, excepto por un número de teléfono.

—Llama y arregla una reunión en mi cafetería favorita —dijo Kodachi, sus ojos negros resplandecían de furia.

—S-sí… claro… ¿quién…? —Konatsu tragó saliva antes de continuar hablando—. ¿Por quién debo preguntar?

La vista de Kodachi estaba clavada al frente, no movió ni un músculo cuando respondió:

—Por el director Kuno… mi padre.

.

.

Akane llevó en una bandeja las tres tazas de té hasta la sala y las dejó sobre la mesa de vidrio. No se dio cuenta de que Ranma estaba con expresión de aburrimiento mirando el techo, apoyando la cabeza en uno de los brazos del sillón y dejando colgar las piernas por el otro. Mientras Ryoga, blanco como el papel, deshidratado y desesperanzado, tenía la cabeza gacha y los brazos caídos a los lados.

Akane fue de nuevo a la cocina y regresó con otra bandeja, donde había colocado todos los dulces que había comprado. Con una sonrisa dejó la nueva bandeja sobre la mesa y se sentó en el sofá que quedaba libre, uno largo frente a la mesa; los muchachos quedaron sentados a cada costado.

—Espero que les guste —comentó Akane emocionada—, no soy muy buena en la cocina, pero me he esforzado.

—Me muero de hambre —replicó Ranma alegre, enderezándose—. ¡Gracias por la comida!

Se zampó uno de los dulces sin misericordia.

—Hibiki-sempai, espero que te gusten los dulces con este relleno —comentó Akane acercándole la bandeja.

—¿Qué? —Ryoga levantó la cabeza, había profundas ojeras debajo de sus ojos— Ah… sí, sí el compromiso… digo, los dulces. Sí. Me encantan —murmuró con lágrimas en la voz.

Akane lo miró preocupada.

—Hibiki-sempai… ¿estás seguro de que estás bien? No te veo… muy recuperado.

—Estoy bien, Akane. Muy bien —mintió.

Tomó la taza de té y se la llevó a los labios, Ranma hizo lo mismo. Akane tomó la suya y sorbió un poco, ansiosa por probar cómo le había quedado el té. Los tres se quedaron quietos. Los dos muchachos con la cara roja y los ojos desorbitados, queriendo escaparse de las cuencas, Akane apartó su taza de los labios y se quedó viéndola incrédula, sin entender por qué sabía así de…

—¡Horrible! —exclamó Ranma sacando al lengua asqueado. Tuvo que comerse un dulce para pasar el mal sabor.

Ryoga se tragó el té y miró el contenido asombrado.

—¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué le pusiste? —preguntó Ranma.

—Yo… creo que debo haber confundido la pimienta con el té —murmuró Akane rascándose la nuca y soltando una risilla—. Lo lamento.

—Eso me pasa todo el tiempo —comentó Ryoga amable.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Akane.

—Sí, normalmente no encuentro el lugar donde están guardados los alimentos, así que he tomado té de pimienta en varias ocasiones —explicó.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Ranma con la cabeza inclinada, mirándolo como si estuviera loco. Después se comió otro dulce.

—Oh, vaya —comentó Akane.

—Esto solo puede ser una señal —murmuró Ryoga para sí, mientras Akane regañaba a Ranma por comerse los dulces que eran para Ryoga—. Es una señal de que Akane y yo debemos estar juntos… no importa ese maldito compromiso. Akane… —se puso en pie de golpe—. ¡Akane, yo…!

Pero no había nadie en la sala. Akane y Ranma ya estaban en la puerta.

—Lo siento, Hibiki-sempai, ya debemos irnos —dijo Akane desde la puerta. Ryoga se giró hacia ella sin comprender, con los labios entreabiertos—, antes de que Ranma se coma tu regalo.

—Oh, Akane, no importa… en realidad… —musitó Ryoga.

—Lamento haber arruinado el té —siguió Akane—. Pero espero que mañana te sientas mejor para ir al dojo —le sonrió ampliamente.

—Yo… claro que iré, Akane, iré… iré para verte —Ryoga cerró los ojos y apretó un puño dándose valor, tragó saliva, contó hasta tres y, totalmente sonrojado, exclamó—. ¡Iré solo para verte a ti, Akane Tendo!

Abrió los ojos. La puerta se cerraba en ese momento, él estaba solo y sus visitas se habían ido sin escucharlo.

Ryoga dejó caer la cabeza.

.

.

—Qué chico tan extraño —comentó Ranma andando junto a Akane con las manos detrás de la nuca—. En serio, no sé qué le ves, creo que está un poco… —Ranma movió en círculos el dedo índice en su sien, dando a entender que Ryoga Hibiki estaba loco.

—Pobre Hibiki-sempai, no seas así con él —dijo Akane preocupada—. Quizá él está un poco solo, es todo. Y es un buen amigo.

—Sí, claro, todo lo que él quiere es ser tu amigo —dijo Ranma con ironía.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —preguntó Akane completamente ingenua.

—Nada —Ranma puso los ojos en blanco.

—Si tanto te molesta, ¿para qué vienes? —inquirió Akane.

—¡Porque tú y yo tenemos un compromiso! —respondió Ranma.

—¿Qué dices?

—Soy tu guardaespaldas, tengo que cuidarte en todo momento, ese es nuestro compromiso —explicó Ranma—. Debo cumplirlo.

—Como digas —comentó Akane en tono aburrido.

—¿Podemos ir a comer algo? —siguió Ranma después—. No me dejaste terminar de merendar.

.

.

 _continuará_

 _._

 _._

Nota de autora: ¡Muchas gracias a todos! Especialmente a: **Dee-Dee Zednbem, MCColours, Afrika, Caro-azuul, Elennita, Saritanimelove, Rosefe-123, Rokumon, Haruri Saotome, Kaori1806Akai27, Maat Sejmet, Ivarodsan, Jessica**.

Disculpen el poco tiempo. Les mando muchos saludos a todos.

Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	217. Yojimbo (parte 21)

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **Yojimbo**

 **(parte 21)**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

Nabiki Tendo, de brazos cruzados, estaba de pie en su oficina, de frente a la ventana. Con los pies separados y bien plantados, el rostro serio y los ojos aguzados, miraba al frente, daba la impresión que observaba el pequeño parque que se veía desde el ventanal, pero en realidad estaba mirando mucho más allá. Ni siquiera notaba el sol que en ese momento entraba por la ventana y le daba en la cara.

Pensaba. Meditaba. Planeaba.

Mousse Wèi-Fā, de pie un poco más allá, con las manos tomadas detrás de la espalda, la observó. La falda tubo de la chica llegaba un poco por debajo de la rodilla, pero tenía un tajo de unos diez centímetros que exponía la blancura y suavidad de su pierna. Mousse subió la vista, recorriendo la forma de su cuerpo hasta su pequeña cintura donde se arrugaba la tela de la blusa, de mangas abullonadas. Finalmente, Mousse delineó con la mirada la curva del cabello corto de Nabiki, de un castaño oscuro y brillante, luego apreció por un largo momento sus ojos oscuros y decididos, deteniéndose en la dulce curva de su nariz respingada y sus suaves y voluptuosos labios, apenas sonrosados por un brillo labial con un toque de color.

Por un momento, Mousse la apreció, con la mirada, sin pensar en nada, comprendiendo y aceptando la belleza de Nabiki Tendo, su fuerza y su espíritu luchador. Recordó sus palabras, cómo ella había dicho que podía defenderse bien, que antes de él había tenido que cuidarse sola y sabía cómo hacerlo.

Entonces, Mousse, de pronto, solamente en una ráfaga de luz que le trajo un antiguo recuerdo, tuvo la visión de Shampoo, aquella guerrera amazona a la que había amado desde niño y a la que, siendo un adolescente de catorce o quince, había desafiado, para ganar su amor y casarse con ella. Su fracaso fue estrepitoso, igual de lacerante que la mirada de desprecio que Shampoo le dio cuando la vio por última vez. Pero recordó también la fuerza de Shampoo, su temple, su frialdad inaudita para tratar a los enemigos. Aquello era algo que también veía en Nabiki Tendo.

¿Por qué su destino era siempre cruzarse con mujeres así de fuertes? A pesar de todo lo que había entrenado, y todo lo que se había perfeccionado durante años, junto a Nabiki se sentía enclenque, defectuoso, un adolescente inútil y mal preparado de nuevo. Intentaba mantener en alto su honor y hacer quedar bien a _Saotome inc._ , pero en realidad dudaba, se confundía, se sentía sobrepasado por las circunstancias, y sentía que ante ella no podía tener un solo error, o a sus ojos bajaría varios peldaños.

¿Por qué? ¿Qué tenía el destino con él que una y otra vez lo enfrentaba a mujeres que eran inalcanzables y demasiado fuertes, que llegaban a turbar su maltratado corazón?

—¿Qué tanto me ves, Mousse? —preguntó Nabiki mientras él seguía perdido en sus pensamientos.

—Ah… no la miraba, señorita Nabiki —respondió en seguida, tras vacilar apenas un momento—. Solo pensaba.

—¿Y en qué? —quiso saber Nabiki, girando el rostro hacia él.

—Varias cosas —respondió Mousse bajando la mirada—, pero que sucedieron hace mucho tiempo, así que ya no importa.

—Eres muy misterioso cuando quieres, Mousse, ¿lo sabías?

Él solo la miró, sin responder.

—Yo también pensaba —siguió diciendo Nabiki, mirando de nuevo al frente, el sol sacó reflejos de luz de su cabello castaño—. Ahora conocemos a nuestro enemigo. ¿Cuál será la mejor manera de enfrentarla?

—Usted la conoce —dijo Mousse—, a esa mujer, Kodachi Kuno.

—Sí…

Pareció que Nabiki iba a decir algo más, pero prefirió apretar los labios y quedarse callada. Mousse la observó, con la espalda muy recta, el cuerpo tenso, la mirada al frente. Luego, Nabiki pareció relajarse, se movió y fue a sentarse de nuevo ante su escritorio, y le hizo una seña a Mousse para que se sentara de nuevo frente a ella.

—Lo había sospechado —dijo Nabiki—, desde que papá contrató guardaespaldas supuse que podía tener que ver con los Kuno. Pero creí… —Nabiki de nuevo se detuvo, haciendo una mueca.

—¿Qué es lo que creyó, señorita Nabiki? —preguntó Mousse tomando asiento.

—Creí que era una locura de ellos, que intentaban asustarnos de alguna forma… Los Kuno no están muy bien de la cabeza que digamos —explicó Nabiki—. Son conocidos por sus excentricidades, dicen que Kodachi tiene a un cocodrilo como mascota en su mansión, aunque no podría decir si es verdad, nunca he ido a su casa.

Mousse levantó las cejas asombrado.

—Los Kuno tiene una importante compañía que se dedica a la construcción, es una empresa familiar muy antigua que ha pasado de generación en generación, y siempre la han presidido los especímenes más raros de esa familia. Cómo ha podido funcionar hasta hoy si la manejan esos locos de remate es un misterio para mí.

—Entonces los Kuno se dedican a lo mismo que la empresa Tendo —comentó Mousse.

—Pero es una compañía muchos más grande y antigua —replicó Nabiki reclinándose en su asiento—, el clan Kuno es el rey de los negocios de la construcción; ha sido la responsable de grandes obras, no solo en Japón, también en varios lugares de Asia, y han llevado sus negocios hasta Estados Unidos. En los últimos años, sin embargo, ha bajado un poco la popularidad que tienen en Japón. Desde que mi padre comenzó la compañía hemos podido ganarle varias licitaciones a los Kuno, y también hemos ganado su desprecio y su odio.

—¿Cree que ese es el motivo para lo que le ocurrió a Akane? —inquirió Mousse.

—Es sabido que los Kuno nos detestan, y en varias ocasiones han intentado negociar para comprar nuestra compañía.

—Intentan absorberlos —comentó Mousse asintiendo.

—Quieren recuperar el mercado que perdieron con nosotros y así no tendrían competencia —explicó Nabiki—. En varias ocasiones le propusieron a nuestro padre ser dueños de la compañía, pero que él la siga manejando, como una especie de gerente. Y debo decir que la suma de dinero para comprarla era sumamente generosa.

—Pero no aceptó —resumió Mousse.

—Y eso hizo que Kodachi nos detestara todavía más.

—Pero, llegar tan lejos, hasta intentar asesinar a alguien, ¿no es muy extremo? —preguntó Mousse asombrado.

—Tú y yo pensaríamos eso, Mousse, pero los Kuno… —Nabiki negó con la cabeza—. Ellos son otra clase de gente. Aunque admito que sí me sorprende un poco, creía que harían más jugarretas sucias que algo peligroso.

—Señorita Nabiki, ¿por qué cree que el intento de asesinato fue contra la señorita Akane? —preguntó Mousse después—. ¿No hubiera sido mejor atentar contra su padre, Soun Tendo?

—Eso mismo me preguntaba, Mousse —dijo Nabiki pensativa, cruzando las piernas y balanceándose suavemente hacia un lado y hacia el otro en la silla giratoria—. Lo único que se me ocurre es que solo quisieran asustarnos para que papá finalmente ceda y venda la empresa.

Mousse frunció el ceño pensativo.

—Sigue siendo muy rebuscado, ¿no? —comentó.

—Hay más, Mousse —Nabiki se echó hacia adelante y apoyó los codos en su escritorio—. Mientras Kodachi nos detesta por provenir de una familia normal de clase media, Tatewaki, su hermano y dueño del otro cincuenta por ciento de la compañía del clan Kuno, está enamorado de Akane.

—¿De la señorita Akane? —preguntó Mousse asombrado.

—Diría más bien que es una enfermiza obsesión —detalló Nabiki—, le ha pedido matrimonio en varias ocasiones, pero Akane lo rechazó de plano.

—Qué extraño —comentó Mousse—, odian a la familia Tendo por considerarla inferior, pero a su vez uno de los Kuno está enamorado de una Tendo.

—Así de extraño, impredecible y loco es el amor, ¿no, Mousse? —dijo Nabiki encogiéndose de hombros.

El muchacho la miró, pero no dijo nada.

—De todas formas, Tatewaki Kuno parece que no entiende lo que es el rechazo —siguió Nabiki—. Siempre vuelve una vez más, con flores y chocolates, diciendo que entiende la timidez y la ingenuidad de Akane, que no le permite decir que sí, aunque sea su verdadero anhelo.

—Ese hombre debería estar internado en un psiquiátrico —acotó Mousse.

Nabiki rio con la sinceridad de su comentario.

—Opino lo mismo —dijo la chica—. Al principio resultaba gracioso, pero después de la tercera vez dejó de ser incluso latoso, y comenzó a ser desesperante. A veces me imagino que Akane comenzó a estudiar artes marciales solo para poder golpearlo si aparecía de la nada para regalarle flores, como suele hacer.

—Entonces, ¿Kodachi Kuno odia a los Tendo, pero Tatewaki Kuno ama a Akane? Si entendí bien —resumió Mousse intentando comprender—. Pero los Kuno mandaron matar a Akane para poder adueñarse de la compañía Tendo, ¿no es verdad? No tiene mucho sentido.

Nabiki asintió, pensativa.

—Por lo que dijo Nobuhiro, fue la propia Kodachi la que lo contrató y le encargó asesinar a Akane —Nabiki pestañeó ante lo ridículo de la idea que se le ocurrió—… No puede ser verdad.

—¿Qué cosa, señorita?

—¿Qué tal si… Kodachi mandó matar a Akane por celos? —propuso Nabiki—. Es extraño, lo sé, incluso ridículo, pero como bien dijiste, ¿por qué ir tras Akane si buscaba quedarse con la compañía? Sería más lógico atentar contra mi padre.

—Entonces… es la señorita Akane la que se encuentra en verdadero peligro —murmuró Mousse.

—Supongo que Kodachi no se detendrá por haber fracasado —Nabiki miró a Mousse directamente a los ojos—. ¿Confías plenamente en Ranma Saotome? Es el único capaz de cuidar a mi hermanita en este momento.

—Confío plenamente en Ranma —respondió Mousse de inmediato con una mirada seria—, también en Pantymedias… y en el señor Genma.

Nabiki asintió.

—Me pregunto… si podría hacerle una visita a Tatewaki para contarle los planes de su hermana —murmuró.

—Si está tan desquiciado como me contó, no lo recomendaría —replicó Mousse—. ¿Y si no le cree?, lo que seguramente sucederá, porque si esa señorita, Kodachi Kuno, hizo todo por celos significa que los hermanos están muy unidos. Así que si usted se muestra ante su adversario con todas las cartas en la mano, estará totalmente desprotegida. Kodachi Kuno sabrá que conoce su secreto, y usted, señorita Nabiki, ya no tendrá armas para luchar.

Nabiki lo observó atentamente, con una sonrisa de costado y los ojos brillando de inteligencia.

—Bien pensado, Mousse —asintió—. Por supuesto, ir donde los Kuno habría sido un movimiento arriesgado y tonto, necesito planear una estrategia primero. Es bueno trabajar contigo, Mousse, a veces me siento sola, ¿sabes? Siendo la única genio de la familia.

Nabiki le cerró un ojo y Mousse bajó la mirada, sonriendo ante aquel halago.

—Creo que cuando ya no necesitemos a los guardaespaldas podría contratarte como secretario particular —comentó Nabiki—, ¿qué dices? También sabes preparar un té excelente.

Mousse simplemente aceptó las buenas críticas haciendo una pequeña reverencia, aún sentado.

—Entonces, ¿cuáles serán los próximos pasos, señorita Nabiki? —preguntó después.

—Debo pensarlo. Tengo que hablar con toda la familia, Akane está en un verdadero peligro —dijo Nabiki—, aceptaré tu palabra de que Ranma Saotome puede cuidarla bien, pero hay que hacer algo, no podemos vivir con guardaespaldas para siempre. En cuanto a lo demás…

Nabiki levantó el auricular del teléfono.

—¿Sí? ¿Qué cosa? —quiso saber Mousse.

—Debo continuar trabajando, la empresa no funciona sola, Mousse —respondió la mujer—. Al menos sé que Kasumi y mi padre están a salvo. Por ahora, llamaré a este… —tomó el papel que le había dado la secretaria Akari un rato antes y lo leyó— a este tal Kinnosuke Kashao para concertar una cita. Luego veremos.

.

.

 _continuará_

 _._

 _._

Nota de autora: Agradezco enormemente a todos los que me leen, como siempre. Especialmente a: **Dee-Dee Zednem, MCColours, Rokumon, Saritanimelove, Elennita, Jessica, Ana, Caro-azuul, Haruri Saotome, Rosefe-123, Maat Sejmet, Akai27**.

Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	218. Yojimbo (parte 22)

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **Yojimbo**

 **(parte 22)**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

Kasumi Tendo se lavó cuidadosamente las manos en el baño y mientras se enjuagaba levantó la vista y observó su propio reflejo en el espejo. Se sorprendió de sus mejillas sonrojadas y su cabello un poco desordenado. Al cerrar el grifo se secó con las toallas de papel que había en el baño e intentó mejorar su peinado que desde que se levantó ese día no quería colaborar para su siempre perfecta presentación.

Se quitó un par de horquillas y volvió a acomodarlas. Se pasó las manos por el pelo intentando peinarlo; con mano muy suave se quitó uno de los palillos que adornaban su peinado y volvió a colocarlo, intentando rearmar aquel desastre. Volvió a mirarse en el espejo, el cabello había mejorado notablemente, aunque un mechón continuaba escapando de los broches que lo sujetaban y se deslizaba por su lado derecho, ondulándose suavemente, llegando a rozar su cuello.

De pronto, a Kasumi le pareció que era como uno de los graciosos mechones que Taro usaba en su peinado, y se sonrojó profundamente. Desde antes, había notado, sus mejillas estaban rojas, y continuaban estándolo, así que se mojó con un poco de agua fría para aminorar el calor que emanaban. ¿Estaría enfermándose?

Como un recuerdo que la hizo estremecer, volvió a percibir el calor del cuerpo de Taro junto a ella cuando se inclinó a susurrarle algo que ni siquiera recordaba.

—Señor Taro… —murmuró Kasumi, observándose en el espejo, pero sin verse, porque en realidad recordaba con todo detalle los ojos afilados, de color avellana de su guardaespaldas, con aquel brillo especial de enojo que ya lo caracterizaba.

¿Por qué de pronto ella se comportaba así? Y lo peor, ¿por qué él se comportaba de esa manera? Se había pegado a ella de una forma más intensa. El señor Taro siempre había sido dedicado con su trabajo, pero de pronto había insistido incluso en acompañarla al baño (¡cosa que la horrorizó!, por cierto). Al menos era un baño individual y él había aceptado permanecer vigilante en la puerta; Kasumi no quería ni pensar qué hubiera sucedido si a Taro se le ocurría entrar al baño de mujeres para esperarla.

Kasumi agitó la cabeza, se dio un par de palmadas en las mejillas y decidió tomarse algo contra la gripe cuando volviera a casa, por las dudas. Se pasó el rebelde mechón por detrás de la oreja nuevamente y abrió la puerta del baño.

Pantymedias Taro se giró hacia ella, con los brazos cruzados y una mirada seria. Kasumi ahogó una exclamación, sintiendo que él era mucho más alto de lo que recordaba, estando apenas a unos centímetros de distancia. ¿O sería ella la que se había encogido un poco? Se enderezó, intentó sonreír con normalidad, aunque se sentía de pronto muy extraña estando cerca de él, y se aclaró la garganta.

—Señor Taro… no era necesario que me esperara junto a la puerta —dijo—. Ya podemos irnos a casa —agregó y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

Taro la siguió, andando a su lado.

—Kasumi, escucha —susurró—, hay algo muy extraño en esa Rouge, no me gusta nada. Será mejor que vayamos directo a tu casa o…

—¡Oh, Kasumi! Querida, te estaba esperando —intervino Rouge avanzando hacia ellos, andando con total elegancia a cortos pasitos con su impecable kimono—. No me digas que ya debemos despedirnos, esperaba que pudiéramos charlar y conocernos mejor, ¿no te parece?

—No, Kasumi no está interesada —respondió Taro antes de que Kasumi pudiera hablar.

Rouge lo miró con gesto de horror.

—Chico vulgar, no hablaba contigo —respondió con ojos llameantes—. Es increíble, querida —dijo después dirigiéndose a Kasumi—, no se pueden encontrar empleados como la gente en esta época, ¿verdad?

Kasumi sonrió amablemente, pero no dijo nada. Salieron del edificio y se detuvieron en la vereda.

—Tengo mi auto por aquí, ¿necesita que la llevemos a algún lugar, señorita Rouge? —preguntó Kasumi con gentileza.

Rouge prácticamente palideció.

—Pero… querida, no serías capaz de rechazar mi invitación, ¿verdad? —dijo—. La casa de té está a dos cuadras de aquí, vayamos caminando y aprovechemos de respirar un poco del agradable aire de Tokio.

—Bueno, yo…

—Kasumi no quiere… —comenzó Taro, pero Rouge lo interrumpió alzando una mano.

—No seas tan grosero y vulgar —dijo la mujer con una mirada dura—, pareces un marido maltratador.

—¿Qué cosa? —dijo Taro en seguida, apretando los dientes, y de inmediato se sonrojó avergonzado por la implicancia de esas palabras.

—Oh… pero el señor Taro solo quiere lo mejor para mí —advirtió Kasumi, también sonrojada, mirando hacia otro lado.

—Está muy bien que tu empleado te proteja, querida —dijo Rouge—, pero las mujeres no podemos encasillarnos por un hombre. ¡Liberación femenina! Esa es nuestra única meta.

—¿Qué está diciendo, señorita Rouge? —preguntó Kasumi desconcertada.

—Ah, eres demasiado… —se interrumpió de golpe y luego sonrió—, demasiado joven para entenderlo. Pero tienes que ser fuerte, no puedes permitir que un hombre te diga lo que debes hacer —Rouge la tomó de un brazo y comenzó a avanzar.

—Es que fui criada de una manera un poco tradicional —se disculpó Kasumi.

—Entiendo, entiendo.

—Solamente quiero lo mejor para mi familia —siguió explicando Kasumi—, y mi padre insistió en que tendría que tener un guardaespaldas.

—Claro, claro —Rouge se detuvo y se giró, se encontró con la mirada de Taro, que las seguía a muy pocos centímetros de distancia—. Escucha, chico vulgar, puedes acompañarnos, pero dale espacio a la pobre chiquilla para respirar. ¿Verdad, Kasumi?

—Bueno… —Kasumi dudó—, señor Taro, por favor, quédese a un paso de distancia, no quiero que atosigue a la señorita Rouge.

Taro, gruñendo y a regañadientes, se movió apenas veinte centímetros hacia atrás.

—Muy bien, querida, así debe ser, tú debes dar las órdenes —aprobó Rouge abriendo su sombrilla para tapar a ambas del sol—. Ah, tu vida debe ser muy difícil, teniendo que compartir el tiempo con este bruto siendo tú tan delicada; lo entiendo, porque yo también soy muy delicada y sensible, además de hermosa.

Kasumi sonrió, un poco nerviosa.

—Bueno, en realidad es usted muy hermosa —asintió.

—Lo sé, lo sé —Rouge aparentó humildad—, tú también, por cierto. El kimono te queda divino, ¿lo usas todo el tiempo?

—En realidad solo me lo pongo para las clases de ikebana —respondió Kasumi sonriendo amable—; también me lo ponía cuando estudiaba protocolo. Es algo incómodo, pero me hace entrar en situación.

—Vaya, estudiaste protocolo —comentó Rouge sorprendida.

—Así es —Kasumi asintió con humildad—. Fue un seminario de protocolo y ceremonial, allí me especialicé en el arte de la ceremonia del té y la preparación de wagashi, lo que me ha servido a menudo para agasajar a los clientes de mi padre —explicó—. Pero todo eso fue después de terminar mi licenciatura en literatura japonesa clásica.

—Oh —dijo Rouge, y agregó en tono bajo—. No eres tan tontita como creía.

—¿Qué es lo que murmuras, Rouge? —intervino Taro, acercándose y observándola con ojos más afilados que de costumbre.

—Oh, chico vulgar, no te acerques a mí de esa forma —se quejó Rouge, movió su mano como si buscara algo, pero dio una pequeña exclamación.

—¿Qué sucede, señorita Rouge? —preguntó Kasumi.

—Ah, vaya, querida, parece que olvidé mi abanico en el salón de clase —dijo rouge poniéndose una mano en la mejilla.

—No se preocupe, podemos volver a buscarlo —dijo en seguida Kasumi.

—No, no quiero hacerte caminar de más bajo este sol —dijo Rouge acongojada, se giró a mirar a Taro, que le devolvió una mirada de desagrado. Rouge se lo quedó mirando, pero al ver que ni él ni Kasumi decían nada, tuvo que hacerlo ella—. El chico vulgar podría traérmelo, ¿verdad, querida? Mientras tú y yo vamos a la casa de té, tengo mucha sed, necesito una taza de té verde cuanto antes.

—Oh, bueno, sí, el señor Taro podría hacerlo —aceptó Kasumi.

—Ya escuchaste, chico vulgar —Rouge movió una mano, incitándolo a retirarse, pero Taro gruñó y no le hizo caso.

—No puedo dejarte sola, Kasumi —replicó él, haciendo que la aludida se sonrojara.

—Bah, ¿qué podría pasar? Estás a dos pasos de la escuela, apúrate —Rouge dejó de prestarle atención y miró al frente otra vez—. Desde aquí logro ver el letrero de la casa de té. Vamos, querida.

—Señor Taro, estaré bien —dijo Kasumi—. Por favor… haga… haga lo que le ordené —tartamudeó ella, no con la firmeza que hubiera querido.

Taro apretó los dientes todavía más.

—Kasumi…

—Si se apresura no nos separaremos ni siquiera un momento —agregó la muchacha.

También se volteó, y ella y Rouge continuaron andando a los cortos pasos que les permitían los kimonos.

—Muy bien, querida, debes ser más firme —aprobó Rouge con una sonrisa—, después de todo es solo tu empleado.

Taro las observó alejarse, las dos juntas bajo la sombrilla de tela. Se volvió y anduvo a grandes y rápidas zancadas en sentido contrario, de vuelta a la escuela de ikebana; algo le molestaba profundamente, no entendía qué, hasta que comprendió que aquella frase continuaba haciendo eco en su mente.

Se giró de nuevo de golpe, cuando aún no había recorrido ni cinco metros.

—¡No soy solamente un empleado! —exclamó furioso, pero le duró poco. Sus labios se entreabrieron, sus ojos normalmente afilados y sagaces se abrieron como platos.

No veía la sombrilla de tela. Ellas ya no caminaban por delante de él.

—¡Mierda! —exclamó Pantymedias Taro, y echó a correr.

.

.

 _continuará_

 _._

 _._

Nota de autora: Wagashi es un dulce tradicional japonés, que se acostumbra servir durante la ceremonia del té. Están hechos con productos naturales, mochi (pastel de arroz), anko (pasta de porotos dulces) y fruta. Prepararlos es un arte de delicadeza, refinamiento y buen gusto, y de la misma forma deben saborearse.

Quizá algunos podrían pensar ahora que Kasumi no se ganó el corazón de Taro con la comida porque no le ha preparado cosas dulces, que son su especialidad… y quizá acertarán ;)

Agradezco especialmente a quienes se toman un momento para comentarme qué les parece la historia: **Saritanimelove, Dee-Dee Zednem, Caro-azuul, Femme X, Haruri Saotome, Rokumon, Jessica**.

Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	219. Yojimbo (parte 23)

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **Yojimbo**

 **(parte 23)**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

Kodachi Kuno se bajó del automóvil y avanzó elegantemente hacia la cafetería. Cuando estaba a punto de entrar se quedó quieta, observando su reflejo en la puerta de vidrio. Se pasó una mano por el cabello arreglando su flequillo; movió al cabeza a un lado y al otro, observando su aspecto y descubrió que estaba perfecta, como siempre. Luego puso más atención a cómo estaba su yukata, alisó pequeñas e insignificantes arrugas, se observó la cintura, hizo una mueca; giró y se miró de perfil, pasándose una mano por el estómago.

No, no, ella no estaba gorda, estaba… como siempre. Si acaso era apenas hinchazón, sí, eso. Se observó con mayor detalle, prestando atención a su trasero muy bien colocado y a sus muslos delgados; se enderezó todo lo que pudo para que su espalda quedara recta y el estómago no sobresaliera.

Kodachi Kuno apretó los labios y pequeñas lágrimas se amontonaron en las esquinas de sus ojos. ¡No! Ella no estaba gorda, debía ser la yukata, sí, las yukatas y los kimonos la hacían ver gorda, esa maldita de Rouge no sabía nada. A partir de ahora comenzaría a usar ropa al estilo occidental. Apretó los dientes, desearía poder ir a cambiarse en aquel momento, lástima que fuera tan tarde para su cita.

Kodachi bufó, y tuvo que apartarse cuando alguien quiso entrar a la cafetería que ella usaba como espejo. Se echó hacia atrás su cabello negro alzado en una cola de caballo y entró con elegancia, dando una mirada alrededor, hasta que descubrió a la persona que buscaba en una de las mesas y sus ojos brillaron de emoción como si fuera una niña, y casi se lanza corriendo en esa dirección. Anduvo a cortos y rápidos pasos, saltando un poco incluso, dejando que su pequeña bolsa colgara en sus mano mientras la movía al compás de sus brazos, igual que una colegiala.

—¡Papi! —exclamó al llegar a la mesa, arrojándose a los brazos del hombre que la esperaba allí.

—¡Kody! _My little girl! My sunshine! —_ exclamó efusivo el sujeto, estrechándola con fuerza.

—Papaíto, ha pasado demasiado tiempo —balbuceó Kodachi como niña mimada a la que le negaban un dulce.

— _I know, i know_ —replicó el hombre—. Aquí está papito y te ayudará en todo lo que pueda.

Kodachi, sonriendo ampliamente, se sentó en la mesa frente al hombre.

—Papaíto, necesito que te encargues de algunas personas —dijo Kodachi con voz dulce.

El hombre ante ella sonrió, quitándose las gafas de sol. Su cabello era corto, pintado de color castaño con reflejos más claros, peinado como si fuera un personaje de anime, con los mechones apuntando en varias direcciones, amontonándose en el centro, parado como si fuera una palmera. En su rostro bronceado se marcaron arruguitas alrededor de los ojos y la boca.

Era Kamiwakiru Kuno, ex jefe principal de _La agencia,_ por lo que muchos, aún en esos días en que estaba retirado, lo llamaban director Kuno. Además, era el padre, bastante ausente, de Tatewaki y Kodachi Kuno.

— _My Little girl…_ solo dime a quién debo «cortarle el cabello» —comentó riendo.

Kodachi se unió a su risa, hasta que las otras personas que estaban en la cafetería se giraron a mirarlos y murmuraban quiénes serían ese par de locos.

.

.

—Querida, mejor tomemos un atajo, no aguanto este sol —comentó Rouge como al pasar, tomando el brazo de Kasumi con demasiada fuerza y tirando de ella para que doblara la esquina.

—Pero… —Kasumi apenas alcanzó a protestar antes de ser arrastrada.

Rouge caminaba delante de ella a pasos rápidos, mucho más rápidos de los que supuestamente debería poder dar con el kimono que llevaba; Kasumi apenas podía seguirle el paso, para completar su atuendo para la clase de ikebana se había puesto tabi y unas getas de madera que hacían juego con el kimono. Al ver andar a Rouge tan rápido delante de ella, se dio cuenta de que la mujer traía unos zapatos bajos normales y que su kimono no parecía tal, pues tenía unas aberturas laterales que se disimulaban con un dobles de la tela, pero que ahora, por los pasos que daba Rouge eran más que evidentes. Qué extraña manera de vestirse, pensó Kasumi.

—Señorita Rouge… ¿por qué corremos? —inquirió Kasumi.

—¡Por aquí! —exclamó Rouge—. Es el atajo.

Doblaron por una calle interna, Rouge tiró de Kasumi con fuerza y luego le soltó la mano, entonces la chica tuvo que seguir dando pasitos por la inercia, adentrándose más en el callejón. Respirando agitada por aquella pequeña carrera, Kasumi miró alrededor, los altos edificios que la rodeaban y los muros que había más adelante. Era un callejón sin salida, por allí no se podía llegar a la casa de té ni a ningún lugar.

—Señorita Rouge… es… —se giró hacia la mujer— un callejón sin salida.

Rouge la miró como si hubiera dicho algo obvio.

—Ya lo sé, tontita —dijo cerrando la sombrilla y arrojándola lejos.

—Pero… —Kasumi la miró sin comprender. El hermoso rostro de Rouge ya no parecía tan amigable.

—Acabemos con esto de una vez, tengo mucho dinero que cobrar —agregó.

Kasumi dio un paso hacia atrás, asustada por aquellas palabras. Rouge, de un solo movimiento, se deshizo de la tela del kimono, abriéndolo con unos broches ocultos y quitándoselo como si fuera una túnica. Debajo reveló su verdadero atuendo, unos holgados pantalones muy coloridos y encima una túnica de mangas cortas que le llegaba a la mitad del muslo, bordada de piedritas brillantes.

—¿Qué? ¿Era falso? —inquirió Kasumi sorprendida.

—Por fin puedo sacarme esta porquería —comentó Rouge, tirando el kimono a un contenedor de basura que había cerca—. Sinceramente, no sé cómo lo aguantas, ¡y el tuyo es auténtico! Las japonesas deben tener cierto fetiche con la incomodidad si les gusta estar atadas de esa forma.

—¿Las… las japonesas? —Kasumi dio otro paso hacia atrás, las piernas le temblaban. Ante ella, la verdadera personalidad de Rouge se desdoblaba, mostrándole algo que no le gustaba—. Pero… señorita Rouge, usted también es japonesa.

Rouge lanzó una carcajada echando la cabeza hacia atrás, cubriéndose la boca con el dorso de la mano.

—Soy china —dijo después, cuando pudo respirar—. Y muy buena actriz porque todos se creyeron mi papel de japonesita tradicional. Hasta se comieron todas esas bazofias que compré en una tienda.

—¿Usted no lo cocinó? —preguntó Kasumi ofendida, irguiéndose.

—¿Yo? ¿Ensuciarme las manos con eso? ¿Estar tanto tiempo parada en la cocina para que esas gordas glotonas se lo devoren todo en cinco minutos? —Rouge casi escupió en el suelo a sus pies—. ¡Ni muerta!

—Usted… usted no lo cocinó —repitió Kasumi dando un paso hacia adelante—. ¡Usted no lo cocinó!

—¡Ya basta de idioteces! Pareces enferma mental —vociferó Rouge—. Quédate quieta para que pueda matarte rápido sin mancharme la ropa —agregó después con una mirada de odio, al mover la mano, en ella apareció un puñal que brilló, no solo por su hoja si no por las incrustaciones de piedras que tenía en el mango.

—¡Oh! —Kasumi pareció comprender recién en ese momento lo que verdaderamente ocurría y que había sido un error mandar a Pantymedias Taro lejos.

.

.

—Señorita Akane, qué bueno que ya llegó —comentó Ukyo cuando Akane y Ranma entraban en la cocina.

—Hola, Ukyo. ¿Qué pasa?

Akane se acercó a la mesa donde Ukyo estaba condimentando pescado y tenía varias verduras cortadas y listas para empezar a cocer. Ranma tomó una manzana del cuenco con frutas que había sobre la mesa.

—La señorita Nabiki llamó —explicó Ukyo—, me preguntó si usted había llegado. También me avisó que preparara una cena muy ligera para esta noche porque quizá no les diera ganas de comer demasiado.

—Qué extraño —comentó Akane, girando para observar a Ranma, que se encogió de hombros.

—Quifá nof invita a fenar fuega—comentó el muchacho mientras mascaba un gran trozo de la manzana.

Ukyo soltó una risotada.

—¿La señorita Nabiki? —preguntó con ironía.

—Si nos invita es probable que nos haga pagar la cena a nosotros —agregó Akane, que tampoco podía creer un acto de bondad que implicara dinero por parte de su hermana.

Ranma se rascó la cabeza pensativo y después tragó.

—Es verdad —dijo—, después de todo le va a descontar a Mousse los lentes de contacto.

—¿Qué? —quiso saber Akane—. ¿Cuáles lentes de contacto?

Ukyo también miró a Ranma con un gesto de sorpresa.

—Le compró a Mousse unos lentes de contacto —explicó Ranma—, pero dijo que se los iba a descontar de su sueldo en cuotas.

—Eso es… —comentó Akane pensativa.

—Extraño —terminó Ukyo por ella.

—Nabiki nunca haría algo así —agregó Akane.

—Pero al final se lo descontará —repitió Ranma, como si las mujeres no hubieran entendido lo que él quería decir.

—Sí, pero de todas formas tuvo que comprarlos en primer lugar —le explicó Akane.

—Tuvo que gastar dinero —agregó Ukyo, colocando el pescado en el asador de la cocina—. En todos los años que llevo aquí nunca he visto a la señorita Nabiki gastar dinero en algo.

—Son solo cuatro años los que llevas aquí, Ukyo —comentó Akane.

—¿Nunca ha gastado dinero en cuatro años? —se asombró Ranma acabando de comerse la manzana.

—No del propio —susurró Ukyo.

—Esto es muy extraño —Akane frunció el ceño—, ¿qué está ocurriendo con Nabiki?

—Quizá quería que Mousse se viera mejor para estar a su lado cada día —sugirió Ukyo.

—O tal vez necesitaba que Mousse viera bien para hacer mejor su trabajo —agregó Akane pensativa.

—Mousse es muy bueno, vea bien o no, tuvo un entrenamiento muy duro, desde pequeño –explicó Ranma tomando una banana del cuenco de frutas—. Podría hacer su trabajo hasta con los ojos cerrados.

—¿Es como ese karateka ciego? — preguntó Ukyo—. Zatōichi.

—¡Eso no es karate! —dijeron Ranma y Akane al mismo tiempo, con el mismo tono de enfado. Se miraron al notar que hablaron al unísono y luego apartaron sus rostros, avergonzados.

—Bueno, bueno, ya entendí, pero yo no mato a nadie por confundir el repollo con la col —avisó señalándolos con una espátula antes de echar a hervir las verduras.

—¿Qué pretenderá Nabiki? —se preguntó Akane en voz alta—. ¿Y por qué dijo que no íbamos a tener ganas de cenar?

—No lo sé, señorita Akane —replicó Ukyo—, lo único que dijo fue eso, y que esperaba que usted regresara pronto.

—Bueno, pues ya estoy aquí —dijo Akane cruzándose de brazos. Ahora quisiera saber dónde están los demás.

.

.

—No vayas a gritar, querida —pidió Rouge—, no seas tontita. Nadie te defenderá. Solo cierra los ojos y aguanta, como hacen las japonesas.

Kasumi apretó los labios, su corazón latía acelerado, nunca había estado así de cerca del peligro. No tenía escapatoria, pero de todas formas su instinto, cuando Rouge se le echó encima empuñando el puñal, fue retroceder y correr, aunque sabía que no había salida.

Qué desafortunado estar en kimono y getas cuando alguien intenta asesinarte, y ni siquiera cargar con tu bolsa para al menos golpearla con eso e intentar huir. ¡Qué situación tan terrible!

El alto muro del fondo del callejón estaba cada vez más cerca y Kasumi estaba desvalida, sin nada que pudiera usar como arma para defenderse, a menos que…

Kasumi boqueó sin aire, poniéndose más nerviosa con cada segundo que pasaba. Se llevó una mano al peinado, sujetando firmemente uno de los palillos que usaba para afirmarse el pelo y, con un lloriqueo de pánico, porque se sentía como una auténtica tonta por hacer aquello, pero más tonta se sentiría si no hacía nada, se detuvo a medio metro del muro. Apoyó en él la mano izquierda y sacando el palillo de su cabello como quien desenfunda una espada, se impulsó en el muro para girar con fuerza enfrentando a Rouge.

En ese instante pasaron muchas cosas. Rouge movió el brazo con fuerza intentando apuñalarla, Kasumi blandió el palillo como una varita mágica intentando defenderse. Y, desde uno de los techos, Pantymedias Taro lanzó un grito ronco y profundo, saltó hacia el callejón, dando una voltereta en el aire y cayendo justo en medio de las dos mujeres.

Con el antebrazo interceptó la mano de Rouge, golpeándola, haciéndola perder la puntería. También, y al mismo tiempo, lamentablemente, recibió la estocada de Kasumi, justo bajo el omóplato.

Taro se quejó de dolor. Rouge y Kasumi entreabrieron los labios de sorpresa. Todo pareció ir en cámara lenta mientras el dolor sacudía como una electricidad a Taro, los ojos de Rouge se agrandaban incrédulos y varios mechones de cabello de Kasumi caían en ondulaciones sobre sus hombros.

—Se-señor Taro… —murmuró Kasumi, los ojos agrandados y brillantes de miedo y felicidad al mismo tiempo.

—¿Qué mierda haces? —le preguntó él entre dientes, girando apenas la cabeza hacia ella, con una lágrima de auténtico dolor en la esquina del ojo.

—Yo… ups —dijo Kasumi mordiéndose un labio.

.

.

 _Continuará_

 _._

 _._

Nota de autora: Hay varias aclaraciones para dar. Primero, el director Kuno no tiene un nombre de pila, pero necesitaba uno para la historia así que se lo inventé, pero no fue al azar. Como guía usé el nombre Tatewaki, que significa «llevar una espada», algo bastante literal porque Kuno siempre aparece con una espada de madera o una katana real. Trasladé eso a lo que siempre hacía el director Kuno, que era querer cortarle el cabello a los estudiantes, y así quedó _Kamiwakiru_ que significa «cortar el pelo». Sencillo, ¿no? XD.

Segundo, tabi son los calcetines blancos y cortos que usan (tanto hombres como mujeres) cuando se ponen el kimono y las ropas tradicionales. Getas seguro lo conocen, son las sandalias de madera, también tradicionales, y que se usan con el kimono.

Tercero. En el manga, Rouge dice que viene de China, pero sus ropas y su maldición están inspiradas en la India, así que usé lo mismo en este fic. Rouge está vestida así porque, como se sabrá más adelante, las artes marciales que ella practica son de la India.

Creo que eso es todo lo que tenía para explicar; pero de todos modos si tienen preguntas no duden en decirme.

Agradezco a quienes se toman el tiempo para comentar, disculpen mi falta de tiempo para poder responderles con calma, espero mañana poder hacerlo. Pero no quiero dejar de nombrar a todos los que me hacen feliz con sus mensajes: **MCColours, Haruri Saotome, Caro-azuul, Elennita, Rokumon, Akai27, Saritanimelove, Dee-Dee Zednem, Femme X, Jessica, Ivarodsan**.

Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	220. Yojimbo (parte 24)

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **Yojimbo**

 **(parte 24)**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

—¿Entiendes, papaíto? —preguntó Kodachi Kuno después de contar toda la historia de su terrible desgracia y su tristeza—. ¿Cómo es posible que me traten de esa manera? Ya no se pude confiar en nadie. Ninguno hace bien su trabajo —gimoteó ella.

—Ah, _La agencia_ ya no es lo que era en mis épocas, _my little girl_ —replicó Kamiwakiru Kuno, y con una mirada de nostalgia se puso a recordar—. En aquel tiempo sí hacíamos nuestro trabajo, éramos silenciosos, audaces, entregados. Asesinábamos dos por uno si era necesario, actuábamos durante reuniones familiares, velorios o bodas; nada era imposible para nosotros.

—¡Ay, papaíto! Cómo me hubiera gustado estar en esa época —suspiró Kodachi.

—Mi Kody, _sweetheart_ —su padre le tomó las manos por encima de la mesa—, me equivoqué tanto al no pasarte mi negocio a ti; pero era _La agencia_ o la compañía y preferí… _My God!,_ qué equivocado estaba —lloriqueó.

—Bueno, aún estamos a tiempo… ¿o no? —preguntó ilusionada Kodachi.

—¿Serías capaz, _my little girl?_ Sé que Tatewaki te ayuda con la compañía y…

Kodachi soltó una risa de las suyas, haciendo que la clientela de la cafetería los mirara de nuevo.

—Ah, papaíto, todavía conservas un poco de tu ingenuidad —dijo Kodachi encantada—, seguro que Tatewaki sacó eso de ti. Mi encantador hermano mayor solo es un adorno en la empresa. Claro que lo dejo participar de los negocios y las reuniones, pero él se encarga solo de… lo superficial, ¿comprendes, papaíto? —los ojos de Kodachi Kuno brillaron.

Su padre la observó atentamente, sonriendo y asintiendo con la cabeza al mismo tiempo.

—Claro, claro, ya entiendo… ¿En todo este tiempo él no…? —preguntó Kamiwakiru.

Kodachi hizo un gesto compungido.

—Ya sabes cómo se puso cuando te fuiste de la empresa y se supo lo de _tu otro trabajo_ —comentó con tristeza—. Tatewaki siempre fue honorable, a su modo, y tiene altos estándares; se ha leído mil veces _El camino del guerrero_ del bushido.

— _My God!_ Esa cosa le pudrirá el cerebro —comentó devastado el ex director Kuno.

—¿Comprendes, papaíto? No podía permitir que se enterara de mis otros negocios, el lavado de dinero no es para él, el narcotráfico menos, es demasiado elevado para tratar con yakuzas —Kodachi hizo un gesto de la mano como para restarle importancia—. Mantengo a Tatewaki ocupado con las cosas menores de la empresa y ni cuenta se da de lo que ocurre por debajo de eso. Es que mi hermano mayor es muy sensible, delicado, altruista.

—Claro, claro… —Kamiwakiru suspiró—. Se parece a su madre, pobrecito.

—Estoy defendiéndolo, papaíto, tú me entiendes, ¿verdad? —preguntó Kodachi compungida—. La familia Tendo quiere atraparlo en sus redes. Claro que esa estúpida chiquilla, Akane, rechazó su propuesta de matrimonio, pero estoy segura de que fue solo para incentivarlo todavía más. ¡Qué treta sucia! Es propia de gente baja como ella. Porque sería una auténtica locura rechazar a Tatewaki, es el mejor partido de todo Tokio… no, ¡de todo Japón! Aunque nunca permitiría que Tatewaki se case con ella, por supuesto.

—Faltaba más, mi Kody, faltaba más —asintió su padre.

—Así que… bueno —Kodachi le sonrió ampliamente—. ¿Podré hacerme cargo de toda _La agencia?_ Daré lo mejor de mí, estoy más que calificada.

—No lo dudo, _sweetheart,_ no lo dudo. Antes podría haber creído otra cosa, pero veo lo que has hecho con los negocios, cómo todo ha florecido. ¡Eres el orgullo de tu papaíto! —exclamó emocionado el ex director, tomando con más fuerza las manos de su hija.

—Papaíto…—murmuró Kodachi al borde de las lágrimas.

—Sin embargo… no puedo —Kamiwakiru hizo una mueca de tristeza, las comisuras de su boca cayeron—. Hace unos años que dejé todo en manos de otra gente, ya no puedo intervenir en las decisiones, mi pobre Kody. Lo lamento tanto.

—Oh, papi —Kodachi se enjugó una lágrima con delicadeza.

—Es terrible, pero eso ya no me concierne. Ya sabes que yo me dediqué a… algo más honrado —agregó el ex director.

—Pero… de todas formas podrás poner un poco de orden, ¿cierto? —inquirió su hija con una dulce mirada—. No puedo permitir que la tonta de Rouge me extorsione de esa manera. ¿Le sacarás las tripas, papaíto?

— _My little,_ lo intentaré, te lo prometo —asintió su padre—. Pero… no debes preocuparte por Rouge, está muy calificada para el trabajo. Y, según me dijiste, contactaste al número dos y al número uno, ¿cierto?

—De hecho, tengo una cita más tarde con el número uno para arreglar los detalles… ¿Es cierto que es realmente bueno? Ya no quiero pasar dolores de cabeza, papaíto, ¡mira lo que ha ocurrido con Rouge! —balbuceó Kodachi haciendo un puchero—, creí que era la adecuada para el trabajo y…

—El número uno es el número uno por algo, ¿no? —la tranquilizó su padre dándole palmaditas en una mano para tranquilizarla—. No temas, el muchacho es buenísimo, lo conozco de mis tiempos.

—¿En verdad, papaíto? —preguntó Kodachi sorbiendo por la nariz.

—Claro que sí, parece que hubiera nacido para eso —respondió su padre—. Tiene naturalmente el don de asesino porque tiene… cierto problema… bueno, que en realidad para él es una bendición que lo ayuda mucho en su trabajo.

—Bueno… si tú lo dices, papaíto —replicó Kodachi no muy convencida—. Qué triste, quería manejar _La agencia_ de una vez —se quejó después, a punto de hacer un berrinche—. Me he perfeccionado por años. ¿En serio no podrías hacer nada, papaíto?

—Oh, _my little girl… i can't_ —replicó su padre, compungido.

—¿Quién la dirige ahora? —preguntó después Kodachi, interesada—. Quizá yo podría… hacerle una visita.

—Una mujer —respondió el ex director—, la llaman Ninomiya-dono, fue una maestra para varios de los criminales de _La agencia_ , dicen que tiene muchos más años de los que aparenta. Nadie sabe qué clase de artilugios o hechizos usa para mantenerse joven.

—Ya veo —murmuró Kodachi con ojos brillantes—. Papaíto, si yo la matara… ¿crees que podría escalar posiciones para dirigir _La agencia?_

Su padre la miró con horror.

—No juegues con fuego, Kody.

—¡Pero ha sido mi sueño de toda la vida, papi! —se quejó ella lloriqueando.

— _My little girl,_ mejor háblame de lo que quieres que haga, yo cumpliré tu deseo de eliminar a esos que se metan en tu camino.

—Oh, papi… Bueno —Kodachi aplazó por el momento sus ansias de conquistar la asociación de criminales más grande de Tokio y pasó a detallarle a su querido papaíto lo que deseaba que hiciera.

.

.

Pantymedias Taro hizo un gruñido de dolor y apretó los dientes. Kasumi retiró su mano, la sorpresa inicial de Rouge había pasado, así que volvió a arremeter, esta vez contra el guardaespaldas, que era lo que tenía más cerca.

Taro la bloqueó de nuevo con el ante brazo izquierdo y preparó el brazo derecho para dar un golpe. Pero Kasumi dio un grito y tiró de él, desestabilizándolo, haciendo que Rouge lograra pasarle el filo del puñal por todo el brazo, haciendo un corte no muy profundo, pero que de todas formas sangró.

—¡No! ¡Señor Taro! —clamó Kasumi.

Se habían alejado un par de pasos y rouge se abalanzaba de nuevo sobre ellos, así que Taro tomó a Kasumi en brazos y dio un salto, tomando impulso apoyándose en el propio hombro de Rouge, y se alejó varios metros. Kasumi se agarró con fuerza del cuello del muchacho para no caer y cuando tocaron el piso de nuevo permaneció así, pegada a él, respirando agitada por el miedo.

—¡¿Qué hacías?! ¿Por qué carajo me detuviste? —exclamó Taro gritándole a la cara.

—Es que… señor Taro, no puede —dijo Kasumi con ojos agrandados de miedo—, no puede golpear a una mujer.

—¡¿Me estás jodiendo?! —gritó Taro fuera de sí.

Rouge se fue contra ellos dando un grito. Taro, aún con Kasumi en brazos, giró protegiéndola y dio una patada que hizo volar el puñal de las manos de Rouge. La asesina apretó los dientes furiosa y se puso en posición de lucha, flexionando las piernas, con la derecha más adelante, y los brazos doblados dispuestos a atacar.

Taro la miró a los ojos con una sonrisa desafiante, dejó a Kasumi en el suelo y también se puso en posición de pelea.

—Ah, chico vulgar, por fin podremos estirar las piernas tú y yo —dijo Rouge—. Ya tengo ganas de cerrar esa boca vulgar y grosera tuya, maldito bastardo entrometido hijo de…

—Vaya, vaya, ¿quién tiene la boca más sucia, Rouge sin apellido? —la interrumpió Taro con ironía.

Kasumi se puso ante él, tomándolo de los brazos.

—Señor Taro, por favor, no sería adecuado —dijo Kasumi—. No haga esto, mejor vámonos… Denunciémosla a la policía.

Taro inclinó la cabeza a un costado, mirándola como si estuviera loca.

—¿Policía? Sí, claro —bufó—. Como si pudiéramos llegar muy lejos si huimos. ¿Qué te pasa?

—Pero… —Kasumi tragó saliva.

Rouge no se detuvo a esperar que terminaran su charla. Avanzó y lanzó dos puñetazos y una patada. Taro movió a Kasumi a tiempo, cubriéndola con su cuerpo y luego lanzando una patada alta, que Rouge esquivó por poco, dando un paso hacia atrás. Sin detenerse ni un segundo, Taro adelantó el puño casi hasta rozar la nariz de Rouge, pero sintió un peso que le impedía avanzar.

Al detenerse y mirar hacia atrás vio a la muchacha Tendo colgada de su brazo.

—¡Kasumi! —le gritó.

—Señor Taro, es que…

—¡Mierda! —replicó él. De nuevo tomó a Kasumi de la forma en que pudo y saltó dando una voltereta para escapar a los golpes de Rouge y cayó de pie sobre un montón de cajones de madera abandonados en una pila en un rincón del callejón.

Taro miró a Kasumi con ojos desorbitados de furia.

—Pero… señor Taro, aunque sea una asesina, ¿cree que está bien que un hombre se enfrente a ella de esa forma?

Taro apretó los dientes y rezongó internamente, porque recordó que esas eran las palabras de Genma. La primera cosa que les había enseñado a todos era nunca golpear al más débil aprovechándose de las artes marciales, y jamás golpear a una mujer. Claro que él nunca le hizo caso. Pero los ojos de Kasumi eran suplicantes a la vez que decididos.

—Señor Taro, le ordeno que… —comenzó Kasumi.

—¡Muy bien! —soltó Taro—. Tú ganas.

Se agachó y en dos rápidos movimientos, con mucha fuerza, le rajó al tela del kimono, y también el nagajuban que tenía debajo, haciendo dos amplias aberturas, como tajos en una falda, que le llegaban hasta medio muslo.

—¡Señor Taro! —exclamó Kasumi ahogada, poniéndose colorada al notar sus blancas piernas expuestas—. ¿Q-Que… qué es lo que…?

—Cállate, ahí viene —la interrumpió el muchacho—. Yo te impulso, tú la golpeas.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó Kasumi aterrada mientras la alzaban en el aire.

—No hay problema si una mujer le pega a otra, ¿no? ¡Ahora! ¡Estira la pierna derecha! —ordenó Pantymedias Taro a voz en cuello.

—Pero…

—Hazlo o te estrangulo —le dijo Taro con voz venenosa, y por un momento Kasumi estuvo segura de que él lo haría.

—Kami-sama…

Kasumi, apretando los ojos con fuerza para no ver, estiró la pierna hacia adelante. El taco de madera de la geta golpeó a Rouge en la frente. Taro la pisó en la cabeza para impulsarse en otro salto mientras Kasumi chillaba, todavía con los ojos cerrados.

Rouge lanzó un grito de rabia que hizo que algunos perros de la cuadra se pusieran a ladrar y aullar. Se giró, con la enorme marca roja en la frente, atacando de nuevo. Taro dio una vuelta completa en el aire, haciendo que Kasumi apretara los labios para no volver a gritar; el muchacho la estrechó más contra sí y le susurró en el oído, para que Rouge no supiera por dónde la atacarían:

—Ahora la pierna izquierda.

Kasumi obedeció, sin abrir los ojos aún, estirando su pierna hacia adelante, pero sintió un tirón, y descubrió que caía con más facilidad que antes. Entonces abrió los ojos como platos al descubrir que Taro la había soltado y solo la tomaba de una mano, dejando que el cuerpo de ella se fuera hacia adelante para tener más fuerza. Kasumi levantó el rostro para mirarlo y observó su sonrisa confiada, que por algún extraño motivo le caldeó el corazón y le dio más seguridad.

—¡Ahora, Kasumi! —exclamó él.

Y ella estiró una pierna y después la otra, golpeando a Rouge con sus sandalias de madera en donde podía.

La asesina se tambaleó, nunca creyó que los golpes vendrían desde Kasumi.

—¡Maldita zorra! —vociferó—. ¡Eres igual de vulgar que ese idiota despeinado!

Taro tiró del brazo de Kasumi para levantarla en el aire de nuevo, dar un giro y caer otra vez a tierra, apretándola contra su pecho. Luego la bajó un poco, para que los pies de ella tocaran el suelo. Kasumi respiraba agitada, pero Pantymedias Taro era como una muralla inconmovible, parecía que ni siquiera se había cansado después de tantos saltos.

Kasumi lo miró a los ojos y él le devolvió la mirada.

—Lo hiciste bien —le dijo él con seriedad.

—¿De… de verdad… señor Taro? —murmuró Kasumi sonrojada.

Él asintió, sin apartar la vista. Ella tampoco dejó de mirarlo.

—¡Par de inútiles, tal para cual! —vociferó Rouge, con sendas marcas rojas de zapato en el rostro—. Los acabaré a los dos aunque sea lo último que haga. ¡Les mostraré el verdadero poder de la escuela Kalaripayatu estilo Asura!

Sus ojos eran rojos como el fuego mientras separaba las piernas, con los brazos a los lados del cuerpo, rodeándose de una fuerte aura de batalla.

Kasumi abrió los ojos sorprendida, Taro la hizo a un lado, poniéndose delante de ella; pero Kasumi no lo soltó, siguió rodeando su musculoso brazo con una mano.

.

.

Nota de autora: Esto de que como un hombre no puede pegarle a una mujer, entonces una mujer puede pegarle a otra, y que sea Taro el que la ayude a dar los golpes lo vi en una película (si mal no recuerdo es _Romeo debe morir,_ la de Jet Li, donde la co-protagonista es una cantante negra… si mi memoria de anciana no me falla); y me pareció muy adecuado a esta situación y divertido para recrearlo. Espero que les haya gustado, por supuesto, mañana continuará, viendo qué es lo que pueden hacer con Rouge.

El Kalaripayatu es un arte marcial de la India, y según dicen es el origen de todas las otras artes marciales, siendo los maestros de ese arte los que la propagaron hacia China y otros puntos de Asia, enseñándola a los monjes shaolin, que después la adaptaron a sus propios requerimientos.

En el manga, Rouge cae en la poza de la Asura ahogada (en inglés Ashura) un demonio de la India, y cuando se moja con agua fría se convierte en una mujer demonio de seis brazos, muy violenta y mal hablada. Por eso en este fic hice que el estilo de combate de Rouge se llamara «Asura»; y también por eso cuando se saca su falso kimono y se muestra como es usa muchas malas palabras y se expresa de esa forma. Por otro lado, siempre ha llamado «chico vulgar» a Taro porque así lo hace en el manga.

Nagajuban es una pieza interior que se usa debajo del kimono, es blanco y de tela delgada, y es para proteger la prenda que va por encima, el kimono.

 **MCColours** : Bueno, ya expliqué un poco por qué Rouge habla como habla jeje. Te mando besos.

 **Caro-azuul** : Gracias, espero que te gustara este también donde hubo más acción. Como ya se vio, no, el padre de Kodachi solo era el director de _La agencia,_ pero lo dejó para dedicarse a un trabajo más respetable. El número uno está por aparecer. Besos.

 **Femme X** : Afortunadamente era comida de tienda, Kasumi no perdió XD, aunque tendrá que esforzarse un poco más por conquistar el estómago de Taro, parece jaja. Te mando besos.

 **BIAnWhiDe** : Muchas gracias a vos por leer :D Me alegro de que te esté gustando. Te mando besos.

 **Haruri Saotome** : Pobre Kasumi, no era su intención jajaja. Besos.

 **Rokumon** : Sí, en esta historia Ranma y Akane no tienen un motivo fuerte para pelearse así que se llevan mejor, además tienen bastante en común. Muchas gracias por leer. Saludos para vos.

 **Akai27** : Kasumi resulta incluso más sorprendente en el capítulo de hoy, creo que poco a poco se irá soltando con la ayuda de Taro, y claro que después de este incidente no será la misma. Besos.

 **Saritanimelove** : ¿Y te emocionó el capítulo de hoy también? :D Te mando besos.

 **Elennita** : Jajaja, me mataste, pobre gorda Kasumi. Bueno, ¿qué te pareció el de hoy con Kasumi lanzando patadas? Besos para vos.

 **Nerei** : ¡Muchas gracias! ¿En serio leíste tan rápido? Te agradezco mucho, espero que te siga gustando y sigas disfrutando. Besos.

 **Dee-Dee Zednem** : Yo también creí que eso era el nombre XD, pero Kōchō en realidad quiere decir «director». Y es verdad, mi nombre queda más lindo jaja. Hasta suena hawaiano, así que le pega XD. Besos para vos.

 **Maat Sejmet** : Taro es un mártir XD. Besos.

 **Jessica** : Bendito Taro, él hará lo imposible, aunque no le dejen pelear, que es lo que más le gusta hacer. Abrazos para vos.

Gracias a todos por leer. Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	221. Yojimbo (parte 25)

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **Yojimbo**

 **(parte 25)**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

Pantymedias Taro aguzó los ojos. Observó cómo el aura de batalla de Rouge crecía, y hasta Kasumi, habituada a los explosivos arranques de carácter y mal humor de Akane, pudo percibir el aire enrarecido y ligeramente más caliente que rodeaba a la mujer.

—¿Qué es lo que hará?, me pregunto —murmuró Taro, dando un involuntario paso al frente, queriendo saber más sobre esa técnica de la que nunca había escuchado hablar, y aquel estilo de pelea que para él resultaba nuevo y fascinante.

Rouge levantó su rostro hacia el cielo y lanzó un grito. Previendo que algo muy terrible ocurriría, Taro se adelantó, para que Kasumi se quedara más atrás y no fuera alcanzada por el ataque.

—¡Señor Taro! —exclamó Kasumi.

—¡Recibe el poderoso ataque de Asura de los seis brazos! —gritó Rouge.

Y se acercó para abofetear a Taro. Pero no fue una bofetada normal, ni tampoco una, fueron muchas, sucesivas, rápidas, algunas usando los dorsos de las manos; y con tanta fuerza que parecían puñetazos. El rostro de Taro se balanceó a un lado y al otro, mientras Kasumi se cubría la boca con las manos, sin poder creer lo que veía.

—¡AAAAAahhhhhhhh! ¡Toma eso chico vulgar! —exclamó Rouge dando un giro y asestándole una última bofetada que le dejó a Taro los cinco dedos marcados en la mejilla.

El muchacho cayó de rodillas con el rostro rojo y algo hinchado.

—¡Señor Taro! —gritó Kasumi.

—Tú… maldita —Taro empuñó una mano, poniéndose de pie—, tu técnica de mierda es puro fraude.

—¿Ah, sí? —Rouge lo miró con intensidad—. Prepárate para conocer ¡el rayo demoledor de Asura!

—¿Ah?

Las manos de Rouge se movieron con rapidez sacando algo de los pliegues de su ropa y tocaron a Taro, dándole una descarga de corriente… con una picana eléctrica. El chico se retorció de dolor.

—¿Se… señor Taro? —murmuró Kasumi, que no podía creer que fuera verdad lo que veía.

—¡E-Eres… una-a maldi-dita! —exclamó Taro mientras caía de nuevo de rodillas ante Rouge, con el cabello chamuscado.

—¡Ja! ¿Y creíste que podrías ganarme con sucios trucos haciendo que la tontita me golpeara? —le soltó Rouge guardando la picana eléctrica de nuevo entre sus ropas—. Has perdido. Acomódate porque te mataré, no hagas esto más difícil. Luego seguiré con la tonti… ¡Ah!

Rouge dejó de hablar, porque Kasumi le había lanzado uno de sus zapatos de madera por la cabeza.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves?! —gritó Rouge enfurecida—. ¡Vulgar! Creo que también tendrás que probar la furia de Asura. ¡Rayo demoledor de Asura! —exclamó Rouge lanzándose hacia ella, con la picana empuñada en una mano.

Kasumi lanzó un grito y retrocedió, enredándose con el zapato que aún tenía puesto, y Taro se materializó ante ella para recibir la nueva descarga de la picana, de su cabello comenzó a salir humo y su camisa blanca se cubrió de marcas negras de quemadura.

—¡No! ¡Señor Taro! —Kasumi se arrodilló junto a él, cuando el muchacho de nuevo se dejó caer al piso, sin fuerzas—. Señor Taro… ¿por qué?

—Ah, vaya, los lindos tortolitos —comentó Rouge con desprecio, una mano en su cintura—. No me digas que te enamoraste de este chico vulgar y grosero; es típico de una tontita como tú, caer rendida a los pies del primer chico que recibe una descarga eléctrica por ti. Qué aburridos son.

—¿Cómo… —Kasumi se puso de pie— cómo puede decir algo así? ¡Todo es su culpa, señorita Rouge! ¿Por qué no se va? Si nos deja en paz y no vuelve a molestarnos le prometo que no iré a la policía —le dijo Kasumi con rostro serio.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Rouge sorprendida.

—Le doy mi palabra, señorita Rouge —asintió Kasumi haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

Entonces Rouge echó la cabeza hacia atrás y lanzó una sonora carcajada, cubriendo su boca con el dorso de la mano y levantando el dedo meñique mientras lo hacía.

—Debes estar bromeando —dijo cuando pudo parar de reír—. ¿Crees que te dejaré así como así? Se nota que no entiendes lo mucho que me pagaron para liquidarte.

—¿Qué? —Kasumi la miró con temor—. ¿Le pagaron?

—¿Acaso crees que lo hago por deporte, estúpida? —replicó Rouge—. Claro que me pagan, y una muy buena suma.

Taro apareció junto a ella y la tomó por el cuello.

—¿Quién es? ¡Habla, desgraciada! —exigió.

Rouge lo miró con asombro y pánico reflejado en su rostro.

—Señor Taro… —dijo Kasumi maravillada—. ¿Está… se encuentra bien?

—Claro que sí —respondió él, aún con la ropa humeando—. Eso no fue nada.

«¡Debe ser un monstruo!», pensó Rouge contrariada, «cualquier otro ya estaría sufriendo un infarto». Mientras Taro se descuidaba hablando con Kasumi, Rouge le lanzó una patada y se alejó haciendo una vuelta acrobática, apoyando las manos en el piso como una gimnasta.

—¡Par de idiotas! —les gritó a unos metros de distancia de ellos—. ¡Con esos trucos no podrán detenerme!

—¡La única que está usando trucos eres tú! —le gritó Taro en respuesta, totalmente furioso.

—Señor Taro… —lo llamó Kasumi.

—¿Y ahora qué? —le espetó Taro girando hacia ella—. ¿Ves lo que provocaste? ¡Podría haberla acabado en cinco minutos!

—Lo lamento —Kasumi bajó los ojos—. Lo lamento de verdad, su dolor también ha provocado dolor en mí.

—¿Qué…? —Taro miró hacia otra parte, a cualquier lado menos al rostro apesadumbrado de Kasumi—. Bah, como sea. ¿Entiendes que esta mujer te quiere muerta? ¡Debemos derrotarla!

—Lo sé, señor Taro, lo entiendo, claro que sí —asintió Kasumi.

—Entonces hagámoslo —sentenció Taro, traspasándola con su mirada decidida.

—Yo… está bien —aceptó Kasumi al final, sin poder apartar los ojos de la mirada de él.

—Tendrás que patear con más fuerza, ¿crees poder hacerlo? —preguntó Taro mientras la tomaba de la mano y corría para tomar carrera.

—Hago ejercicios tres veces por semana, creo que sí podré —respondió Kasumi.

En su carrera, Taro se agachó para recoger la otra geta de Kasumi y se la colocó mientras la levantaba en el aire con un brazo hasta tomarla de la cintura.

—¡Ahora! —dijo Taro.

Kasumi pateó con las dos piernas juntas, dándole a Rouge en el estómago antes de que ella pudiera sacar nuevamente la picana.

—¡De nuevo! —gritó Taro, levantándola otra vez, como si Kasumi fuera la bailarina principal de un ballet luciéndose con la coreografía.

La chica dobló una de sus piernas para dar mayor firmeza y fuerza a la otra y volvió a dirigir el pie hacia Rouge, desdoblando la otra pierna en el último minuto, para dar un segundo puntapié.

—¡Malditos! —gritó Rouge adolorida. Sacó de nuevo la picana y fue hacia ellos.

—Por aquí —dijo Taro, tomando a Kasumi con una mano y corriendo hacia los cajones de madera apilados. La hizo subirlos con rapidez para tomar impulso y luego caer, golpeando de nuevo a Rouge—. En el brazo —ordenó Taro—, ¡que suelte esa cosa!

Rouge esquivó las patadas y se movió hacia el otro lado, atacando nuevamente. Pantymedias comprendió el movimiento y tiró de Kasumi, obligándola a apoyar un pie en el suelo y levantar la otra pierna.

—¡Al otro lado! —dijo Taro después, moviéndose los pies con rapidez.

Kasumi, de a poco, comprendió la mejor manera de moverse o de poner los pies para poder estirar la pierna sin lastimarse, y además poder dar golpes con la fuerza suficiente.

—Es como bailar —comentó alegre mientras giraba a un lado y daba una patada alta que hizo refunfuñar a Rouge.

—Sí, sí, lo que tú digas —murmuró Taro, mientras la tomaba de la cintura, elevándola en el aire, luego la dejaba en tierra y la tomaba de una mano, sosteniéndola también por el codo para que ella no perdiera el equilibrio.

Pronto Kasumi reía alegre repartiendo patadas mientras tarareaba una canción, la tela del kimono desgarrado se balanceaba a un lado y al otro, y destellos de sus blancas piernas se veían aparecer y desaparecer entre los pliegues de la tela.

—¡Qué divertido! —exclamó mientras evitaba con gracia a Rouge y giraba con ayuda de Taro para lanzar una patada hacia atrás—. Ya entiendo por qué a Akane le gustan estas cosas.

Los movimientos de Rouge se habían hecho más rápidos, y Taro casi no alcanzaba a darle instrucciones a Kasumi, por lo que ambos debían moverse por instinto, Kasumi dejándose llevar por la experiencia de Taro en las peleas, y Taro dirigiéndola con suavidad y firmeza. Sí, era como bailar, el muchacho se dio cuenta y casi suelta un juramento.

Izquierda, derecha, un paso adelante, patada, giro, otra patada, agacharse evitando la picana; de nuevo derecha, paso atrás, otro paso atrás, giro, salto, doble patada, giro; patada alta, Kasumi apoyando una mano en el suelo para impulsarse mejor, Taro desviando la vista para no descubrir los secretos que ocultaba el kimono.

—¡Wiiiiii! —exclamó Kasumi, volando por el aire mientras Taro la apretaba contra sí al dar un salto acrobático—. ¿Le pegaré con los puños, señor Taro? ¿Me dejará hacerlo? —le preguntó después entusiasmada, con los ojos brillantes mientras le daba sendas patadas que dejaron a Rouge sin habla.

—Nah, te lastimarías las manos —replicó Taro.

—Pero… ¡pero, señor Taro! —se quejó Kasumi.

—Dije que no —sentenció Pantymedias.

—Pero… ¿ni siquiera podría….? —Kasumi, en uno de los giros, se acercó más a él, para poder susurrarle al oído mientras seguían «bailando».

Taro puso los ojos en blanco.

—Está bien —accedió él—. Pero rápido.

Kasumi sonrió alegre. Con rapidez apoyó una pierna en el piso y lanzó una patada con la otra, moviéndose a un lado, golpeando otra vez, pero con la que estaba en el suelo. Rouge, ocupada en defenderse y esquivar las piernas de Kasumi no vio que ella movió un brazo, abriendo muy bien la mano, llevándola hacia atrás para para ganar impulso y después estrellándosela en la mejilla.

El sonido se escuchó en toda la manzana, Rouge se quedó quieta de la impresión. Como Kasumi se quedó bien plantada frente a Rouge, Taro también se detuvo, aún sosteniéndola de la mano.

—¿Cómo…? ¿Qué te has creído tontita buena para…? ¡Ah!

La nueva bofetada, esta vez con el revés de la mano, le cortó la frase a Rouge dejándola con la boca abierta, los ojos rojos y desorbitados, y la expresión helada.

—¿Qué haces?... ¿Qué estás haciendo? —murmuró, llevándose la mano a la primer mejilla maltratada.

—Eso fue por lastimar al señor Taro, que solo hacía su trabajo —dijo Kasumi con seriedad, reprimiéndola como una maestra de escuela.

—Fue tu culpa porque no me dejaste golpearla —intervino Taro de mal humor.

—¡No permitiré que vuelva a dañar a mi guardaespaldas! —exclamó Kasumi.

—Ah, claro, ahora —replicó Taro con ironía.

Rouge apretó los labios y movió una mano por entre los pliegues de su ropa nuevamente, haciendo aparecer la picana.

—¡Rayo demoledor de…! —Rouge perdió el sentido, la picana cayó de su mano y ella se desvaneció.

Pero Taro, que se había movido rápidamente y le había dado un golpe en el cuello para desmayarla, la atrapó antes de que ella se diera la cara contra el piso.

Kasumi contuvo una exclamación.

—Me tenía harto —comentó Taro.

—Señor Taro… oh… ¿qué hacemos ahora? —preguntó con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Los afilados ojos de Taro miraron hacia un lado y hacia el otro mientras pensaba, y al final tomó en brazos a la desmayada Rouge.

—Tengo una idea —concluyó el guardaespaldas—. ¿Tendrás un poco de cuerda en tu automóvil?

Kasumi lo miró como si estuviera loco.

.

.

Nota de autora: Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, creo que me he ido demasiado hacia el humor XD, en los próximos capítulos retomaremos la seriedad y la cordura… creo XD.

Agradezco enormemente a todos los que me escriben: **Dee-Dee Zednem** (tu inconsciente quiere ver sufrir a Ryoga XD), **Caro-azuul** (¿será o no será? :O), **Rokumon** (saludos para vos), **Kaori1806** (¡sí! Una más para el shipeo c:), **BIAnWhiDe** (me sigue sorprendiendo tu lectura maratónica, gracias a vos), **Elennita** (¿será o no será? ¡Kami-sama! XD), **Zagashi** (bienvenida otra vez, justo llegaste en lo más emocionante, jojojo), **Jessica** (¿será o no será?, ¿qué haremos? :O), **Saritanimelove** (de vez en cuando Kasumi tiene que dar unos buenos golpes también), **Haruri Saotome** (espero que te haya gustado), **Rinne18** (muchas gracias c: y me encanta tu nick, me recuerda que hace tiempo que tengo ganas de retomar la lectura de Rinne), **Noham** (wiiii [¿o debería decir Plaaay? XD]).

Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	222. Yojimbo (parte 26)

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **Yojimbo**

 **(parte 26)**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

Kodachi Kuno había ido a cambiarse de ropa luego del encuentro con su papaíto. Se puso una blusa de color claro y un pantalón de vestir negro que resaltaba muy bien sus largas piernas y su cadera redondeada. Los altos zapatos de tacón resonaron sobre la vereda cuando anduvo hasta aquel bar que quedaba en una zona bastante marginal de la ciudad, y parecía una de esas cafeterías y restaurantes de la carretera donde uno solo iba de paso porque estaba obligado a hacerlo.

Era un edificio de una sola planta, rodeado de casas viejas, algunas incluso parecían abandonadas; tenía un descolorido cartel de neón que brillaba cada vez más a medida que avanzaba el atardecer. Kodachi arrugó la nariz con desagrado, ¿por qué el miembro más importante de _La agencia_ la citaba en un lugar como ese? Se arrepintió de no haberle pedido a su secretaria que la acompañara, después de todo, Konatsu había sido una ninja cuando la conoció y contrató, poniéndola bajo su cuidado, y aunque ya no ejercía su especialidad no debía estar tan oxidada.

Kodachi enderezó la espalda, andando a pasos lentos que emanaban seguridad, aunque por dentro sintiera cierto rechazo por un sitio como aquel. Al menos, su _Rosa Negra,_ la daga que había mandado a hacer especialmente para ella, con la empuñadura de ónix tallada con forma de rosa, estaba con ella, a buen resguardo en su bolsa.

Abrió con cautela las puertas dobles del local. Un gordo de ojos diminutos y muy rasgados, que atendía detrás de la barra, la miró sin disimulo. Kodachi pasó la mirada sobre él como si fuera una simple hormiga en el suelo y se dedicó a mirar al resto de los ocupantes del local. Había una camarera que repartía café con la cafetera en la mano, arrastrando los pies y con cara de aburrimiento. Un par de trabajadores de alguna compañía, aún con sus uniformes puestos, comiendo ramen; una mujer sola en un rincón, mirando por la ventana con una expresión desolada, como si la hubieran plantado en una cita, y finalmente él. Kodachi lo reconoció por la fotografía, bebía café tranquilamente con expresión inocente, el mentón descansando en la palma de la mano.

Kodachi Kuno avanzó hasta la mesa donde él se sentaba, una junto a la ventana, con sendos sillones-butaca de cada lado de la mesa, y se detuvo ante él sin decir nada durante varios segundos, hasta que él tuvo que levantar la cabeza para mirarla.

Sus ojos de un azul oscuro, casi grisáceo, la miraron rápidamente de arriba abajo. Sonrió ampliamente.

—Ah, usted debe ser —comentó él.

—Soy Ko…

—No —la interrumpió el hombre levantando una mano, pero sin dejar de sonreír—. No es necesario, y es mejor así; yo no la conozco y usted a mí tampoco.

Hizo un gesto para que Kodachi se sentara frente a él.

—Sin embargo, yo sé su nombre —comentó Kodachi mientras se acomodaba, dejando su bolsa, y a la _Rosa Negra,_ muy pegada a su pierna, por si acaso.

—Shinnosuke Kusao es solo un nombre que adopté para mi trabajo, no pensará que es el real, ¿verdad? —preguntó él con una cálida sonrisa.

¡Qué brillante era! «Por algo es el número uno», pensó Kodachi, sorprendida y admirada, pero mantuvo su rostro neutral.

—Obviamente no —respondió ella.

Shinnosuke asintió.

—¿Algo de beber? —ofreció.

—No —respondió de inmediato Kodachi, haciendo un gesto de asco, quién sabía qué porquerías podría contagiarse en un lugar como aquel.

—¿Sabe, señorita? —comentó Shinnosuke después de beber otro sorbo de su café—. Desde que nací tengo cierto problema que me trajo muchas dificultades cuando era niño y luego en la adolescencia. Pero finalmente, cuando me hice adulto, supe aprovecharlo en mi beneficio.

—¿Y qué problema es ese? —inquirió Kodachi alzando una ceja, aquello era lo mismo que su padre le había dicho.

—Es un problema de memoria —respondió Shinnosuke con tranquilidad.

—¿Cómo?

—Olvido nombres, direcciones, números de teléfono, incluso rostros.

—¡¿Qué?! —Kodachi lo miró con un gesto de horror—. ¿Y cómo puede hacer… _su trabajo_ con ese mal?

—Muy fácil —Shinnosuke le mostró una pequeña libreta de bolsillo, de tapas rojas—, todo lo necesario lo anoto aquí.

—Ya veo —murmuró Kodachi.

—Aquí están los nombres de las víctimas… y sus fotografías, pero nada más —siguió explicando Shinnosuke mientras abría la libreta y pasaba las hojas—. A la mayoría ya no los recuerdo. ¡Ah! Vea esto —le mostró una de las páginas a Kodachi—, estos son de la semana pasada, ¡pero Kami-sama sabrá quiénes eran! No recuerdo ni el más mínimo detalle sobre ellos.

—Ahí dice… Daisuke Katō—leyó Kodachi antes de que Shinnosuke apartara la libreta de delante de sus ojos.

El asesino se encogió de hombros.

—Será entonces —comentó él y bebió otro sorbo de café como si nada.

Las mejillas de Kodachi se sonrojaron ante su frialdad y profesionalismo.

—Sus métodos… son impresionantes —se animó a comentar ella.

Shinnosuke hizo una breve inclinación mientras sonreía, en agradecimiento.

—Como le decía, cuando me hice mayor decidí sacarle provecho a mi enfermedad y me pregunté cómo podría cambiar algo que parecía una maldición en algo que fuera bueno para mí —explicó—. La respuesta llegó fácil, lo mío eran los asesinatos.

—¿Le gusta esto de… —kodachi se detuvo y miró alrededor, cada uno de los ocupantes de la cafetería seguían en lo suyo, completamente ajenos a su conversación, pero la mujer de todas formas se inclinó hacia adelante y bajó el volumen, pues en presencia de Shinnosuke Kusao sentía el apremio de comportarse igual de profesional que él— matar gente?

Ansiosa lo miró a los ojos, esperando su respuesta.

—Me da igual —respondió Shinnosuke—, de todas formas lo olvido.

Sonrió ampliamente y después le hizo una seña a la camarera que continuaba arrastrándose por el local como un zombie, para que le rellenara su taza de café. Cuando la chica terminó y se alejó, Shinnosuke continuó hablando.

—Soy el mejor en mi oficio —dijo—, o eso me dicen siempre. ¿Sabe por qué?

Kodachi negó con la cabeza, hipnotizada por la encantadora presencia de ese sujeto.

—Es porque no parezco un asesino —respondió él soltando una risita humorística—. Y técnicamente no lo soy, ¡porque no lo recuerdo! Puedo andar muy tranquilamente por la vida sin pensar en nada o sentir culpa. Ese es el principal problema de todas las personas, la culpa.

—¿La culpa? —repitió Kodachi frunciendo ligeramente sus cejas.

—Sí, ya sabe, ese sentimiento de desazón y de arrepentimiento que siente la gente después de hacer ciertas cosas.

—Ah… ¿esas cosas siente la gente? —interrogó Kodachi sin entender, ella jamás había experimentado un sentimiento como ese—. Vaya, qué incómodo.

—Bueno, la mayoría sí —repuso Shinnosuke—. Pero yo, por ejemplo, no. ¿Cómo sentir culpa por algo que no recuerdo haber hecho? Y si no siento culpa o remordimientos, no parezco sospechoso y salgo muy bien librado. Ni siquiera estuve en la escena del crimen, ¡porque no lo recuerdo! No conocía a la víctima, ¡porque no lo recuerdo! No sé nada, porque realmente _no recuerdo nada_ entonces es como si no lo supiera. Hago mi trabajo, sigo mi camino y vivo como cualquier otra persona.

—¡Brillante! —musitó Kodachi admirada—. Sin duda… es usted el número uno de _La agencia._

Shinnosuke sonrió.

—Entonces… ¿trajo la fotografía? —preguntó después de tomar otro poco de café.

Kodachi abrió su bolso de inmediato y le entregó la fotografía. El asesino la estudió con cuidado.

—Oh, qué bonita —murmuró—. Lástima que no vaya a recordarlo después.

—Se llama Akane…

—Con eso es suficiente —la interrumpió Shinnosuke, escribiendo el nombre en la libreta y guardando dentro la fotografía—. Aunque no recuerde, mientras menos datos haya, mejor. Imagínese si esta libreta cayera en malas manos.

—Entiendo —murmuró Kodachi parpadeando, de nuevo sonrojada ante tanto profesionalismo de aquel hombre singular.

—La chica… ¿trabaja?, ¿estudia? —preguntó Shinnosuke.

—Va a la Nihon University —respondió Kodachi.

Shinnosuke lo anotó en su libreta junto al nombre.

—Muy bien —dijo cerrando la libreta—. Eso es todo —sonrió ampliamente.

—Oh… pero, ¿y el pago? ¿Debe ser ahora? ¿Es al terminar el trabajo? —inquirió Kodachi.

—Envíe el cheque al código postal de _La agencia —_ respondió Shinnosuke sin perder la sonrisa, como si aquello fuera una transacción cualquiera—. Ellos se encargarán de hacérmelo llegar.

Se levantó e hizo una corta reverencia ante Kodachi, que todavía lo observaba anonadada.

—¿Y si…? ¿Si debemos comunicarnos? —preguntó la mujer—. No podemos seguir haciéndolo a través de _La agencia_ , seguramente tendremos que hablar directamente y con rapidez.

—Eso no será necesario —dijo Shinnosuke con una sonrisa brillante—. El trabajo se hará mañana mismo y no habrá ninguna complicación —sentenció Shinnosuke.

Con otra reverencia Shinnosuke salió de la cafetería, dejando a Kodachi con los labios entreabiertos y los ojos brillantes ante la grandeza que acababa de presenciar.

.

.

En torno a la mesa del comedor, Akane, Ranma y Ukyo, se habían puesto a jugar a las cartas mientras esperaban que todos llegaran. Sin embargo, las dos mujeres estaban aburridas de ganar siempre, porque Ranma resultó un pésimo jugador.

—Gané —murmuró Akane sin ganas, dejando caer sus cartas sobre la mesa.

—Bah —dijo Ukyo, dejando caer también las suyas y empujándolas lejos.

—¡Maldición! —exclamó Ranma azorado, mirando sus cartas sin entender qué había ocurrido esa vez para que perdiera, si había estado absolutamente concentrado todo el rato—. ¡Quiero la revancha! —anunció.

—Paso, que te la dé Ukyo —respondió Akane reclinándose en el respaldo de la silla.

—Ni hablar, señorita Akane, usted juegue con él, por algo es su guardaespaldas —dijo la cocinera.

—No es mi obligación —replicó Akane.

—¡Tienen miedo de enfrentarme! —las acusó Ranma apuntándola con un dedo—. Les aseguro que esta vez sí ganaré, y las haré llorar.

—Eso mismo dijiste las últimas cinco veces, Ranma —dijo Akane levantando una ceja.

—Eres pésimo, no hay nada más que agregar —dijo Ukyo levantándose.

—¿Cuándo llegarán todos? Tengo hambre —comentó Akane.

—Eso me pregunto yo —Ukyo se cruzó de brazos—, mi comida se arruinará y se enfriará.

—No te preocupes, dudo que alguien tenga ganas de probar bocado después de lo que hablaremos aquí esta noche —dijo la mediana de las Tendo entrando en la sala, con Mousse detrás de ella—.Ukyo, empieza a servir, por favor.

La cocinera asintió y se fue a la cocina.

—¡Nabiki! —Akane se enderezó en su silla.

Soun Tendo y Genma Saotome llegaron después de ella, y el hombre de bigote se inclinó hacia su amigo para susurrarle al oído.

—¿Escuchó eso, Saotome?

—Sí —replicó Genma, también en un susurro—, qué bueno que pasamos a ese local de ramen tan bueno.

—Lo mismo pienso —dijo su amigo.

—¿Se puede saber qué es eso tan importante que debes decirnos, Nabiki? —preguntó Akane fastidiada—. Hemos estado en ascuas toda la tarde.

Los ojos oscuros de su hermana se movieron por toda la habitación.

—¿Y Kasumi? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Ah? —Akane se movió para mirar el reloj que estaba colgado en una de las paredes—. Qué extraño, aún no regresa.

Nabiki se giró para compartir una mirada con Mousse.

—¿Crees que…?

—Ella está con Taro —replicó Mousse—. Con nadie estaría más a salvo.

—Eso espero —sentenció Nabiki, mirándolo de forma acusadora, como si fuera a hacerlo pagar a él si algo ocurría. Mousse tragó saliva.

—Hija mía, ¿qué ocurre? —preguntó Soun Tendo mientras se abría el saco para estar más cómodo y se dejaba caer en el sillón.

—Necesito que todos estemos presentes para explicarte, papá —respondió Nabiki—. ¿Alguno sabe por qué Kasumi aún no llega? ¿Qué fue a hacer hoy?

—Tenía clase de ikebana —respondió Ukyo mientras acomodaba los palillos y los cuencos en la mesa—, pero no me dijo que iba a tardar más; normalmente me avisa cuando necesita que me encargue sola de la cena.

—Es extraño… Kasumi jamás llegaría tarde —dijo Nabiki pensativa.

Mousse se acercó a ella para susurrarle.

—¿Quiere que Ranma y yo salgamos a buscarla?

Nabiki lo observó atentamente.

—No —respondió al final—. ¿Dónde buscar, con lo inmenso que es Tokio? Esperemos un poco más.

—¿Cómo? ¿Mi pequeña Kasumi aún no ha llegado? —balbuceó Soun, casi al borde de las lágrimas—. Esto es muy inusual. Saotome, ¡debemos hacer algo!

Genma, que estaba cómodamente sentado en otro de los sillones de la sala, no tenía ganas de moverse, así que lo calmó.

—Tranquilo, Tendo, la acompaña Pantymedias, así que…

—¡No me llames así, viejo calvo! —exclamó Taro abriendo con fuerza la puerta de entrada, tanto que golpeó contra la pared, y apareciendo en el umbral con un bulto sobre el hombro.

Kasumi entró detrás de él, dando saltitos de alegría, corriendo a saludar a su padre con un beso en la mejilla y sonriéndole a todos.

—Kasumi… ¿qué te pasó? —preguntó Akane levantándose de la silla sorprendida, observando el aspecto de su hermana mayor, con el kimono roto, el cabello revuelto y las mejillas sonrosadas.

—¡Oh, Akane! —Kasumi le tomó las manos con emoción—. ¡Fue maravilloso!

—¿Qué cosa?

—Aquí están sus respuestas —dijo Taro arrojando el bulto sobre el piso.

Era Rouge, inconsciente y atada con cuerdas.

.

.

 _continuará_

.

.

Nota de autora: Por fin pude escribir la escena de Kodachi y Shinnosuke en la cafetería, esa es la escena por la que se me ocurrió esta historia. Al principio iba a ser solo un one-shot UA donde Kodachi contrataba a un asesino apuesto de ojos azules para que matara a Akane y el asesino anota el nombre en la libreta; a su vez, en otra escena se iba a ver a Akane andando tranquila y cerca de ella Ranma, mirándola y observando cada detalle de alrededor, entonces aparecía Shinnosuke queriendo ser su amigo. El juego iba a ser hacerle creer al lector que el asesino era Ranma y Shinnosuke el bueno de la historia que solo quería salvar a Akane, hasta que se ve que abre la libreta y en realidad el asesino era él, y Ranma estaba cerca de Akane porque era su guardaespaldas. Al final se me ocurrió meter a más personajes y que fueran todas las hermanas Tendo las que estaban en peligro, así que descarté escribir el one-shot y al final salió _Yojimbo._

Agradezco mucho a **Dee-Dee Zednem, Caro-azuul, Elennita, Guest, Rokumon, Haruri Saotome, Saritanimelove, Zagashi**.

Y muy bien por aquellos que dijeron que el número uno de _La agencia_ era Shinnosuke. Por cierto, me encanta poner a Shinnosuke como malvado en mis fics, no sé por qué XD, me divierte.

Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	223. Yojimbo (parte 27)

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **Yojimbo**

 **(parte 27)**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

—¿Qué diablos…? —murmuró Ranma acercándose a mirar por sobre el hombro de Akane.

—¿Qué significa esto? —preguntó Nabiki mirando a Taro con ojos acusadores.

—¡Muchacho! ¿Pero qué hiciste? —preguntó Genma levantándose del sillón con el rostro pálido.

—¡¿Qué significa esto?! —preguntó Soun repitiendo las palabras de su hija, aclarándose después la garganta, molesto por ser el último en hablar y no haber podido ser el primero.

—Ha pasado algo, papá —dijo Kasumi sentándose a su lado sobre el sofá—. Y ha sido increíble, el señor Taro recibió una descarga eléctrica y…

—¿Cómo? —intervino Akane como si su hermana se hubiera vuelto loca.

—Sí —respondió Kasumi girando la cabeza para mirarla—. Luego bailamos —dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

—¡Eso no era un baile! —le gritó Taro fuera de sí.

—¿Qué te pasó, Taro? —le preguntó Mousse con seriedad, observando su aspecto descuidado, la camisa arrugada y el cabello chamuscado.

—Como dije —replicó Taro con ojos afilados—, aquí están todas las respuestas a las preguntas que nos hagan —y señaló el cuerpo de Rouge, que aún estaba tirado en medio de la sala.

Todos agacharon la cabeza para mirarla.

Genma Saotome se acercó a grandes zancadas y tomó a Pantymedias Taro con fuerza por el hombro, mirándolo asustado.

—¿Estás loco, muchacho? —le dijo—. ¿Secuestraste a una mujer?

—Tuve que hacerlo —respondió parco Taro.

Mousse lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados intentando comprender lo que quería decir con aquello.

—¡Por Kami-sama! —gimió Soun Tendo—. Hay una señorita atada en mi sala, ¿alguien puede explicar qué ocurre?

—Esa mujer —dijo Taro con voz clara, señalando a Rouge con el brazo estirado y apuntándola con un dedo—, intentó matar a Kasumi.

—¡¿Qué?! —Soun casi pierde el sentido, y tuvo que recostarse en el sofá.

—¡Papá! —exclamó Kasumi preocupada—. ¡Ukyo! Trae un poco de coñac, por favor.

La cocinera asintió y corrió a buscar un vaso. Nabiki miró a Mousse y él le devolvió la mirada, ninguno entendía lo que aquello significaba.

—Eso no puede ser —dijo Nabiki—, no es a Kasumi a quien intentan matar, es… a Akane —dijo con dramatismo, señalando igual que Taro, con el brazo extendido y su fino y blanco dedo índice apuntando a su hermana.

Todos voltearon a mirar a Akane, ella se cohibió un poco ante tantos ojos clavados en ella, y se señaló a la altura de la nariz.

—¿Y-Yo? —dijo.

—Me estás jodiendo —intervino Taro dejando caer los hombros y revolviéndose el cabello de frustración. Después movió el brazo y señaló a Kasumi—. ¡Es a Kasumi! Quieren matar a Kasumi.

—¡No! ¡Es a Akane! —insistió Nabiki con porfía.

—¡Mis niñas! ¡Quieren matar a mis niñas! —lloriqueó Soun mientras Kasumi intentaba consolarlo, por suerte en ese momento llegó Ukyo con el cogñac y el pobre hombre recobró un poco la compostura y el color del rostro.

—¡Kasumi! —dijo Taro.

—¡Akane! —contraatacó Nabiki.

—¡Ya basta ustedes dos! —intervino Ranma—. Mejor expliquen quién es esa mujer.

—Es la señorita Rouge —respondió Kasumi—, mi compañera de ikebana.

—¡¿Secuestraste a la compañera de clase de Kasumi, idiota?! —regañó Genma a Taro dándole un golpe en la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

—¡No es así! —se defendió Taro golpeándolo como respuesta, y se volvió rápidamente hacia Kasumi—. ¡Explícalo bien!

Kasumi se llevó una mano al pecho.

—Bueno… es mi compañera, pero también intentó matarme, y el señor Taro recibió una descarga eléctrica por mí —respondió Kasumi.

—¿Qué estás diciendo, hija? —preguntó Soun ya repuesto, pero dando otro sorbo a su vaso de licor.

—La dejé inconsciente y decidí traerla para que nos aclare el asunto —agregó Taro—. Cuando la estaba atando, de los pliegues de su ropa se cayó esto.

Le lanzó una tarjeta a Mousse, que le otro chico atrapó en el aire, y Nabiki se acercó a leer junto a él.

— _La agencia —_ murmuraron Mousse y Nabiki al mismo tiempo, y volvieron a mirarse con preocupación.

— _¿La agencia?_ ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Akane.

—Es necesario que hablemos —dijo Nabiki, pasando su mirada de uno en uno.

.

.

Diez minutos después todos estaban sentados en el comedor, usando los sillones o las sillas. Kasumi se había cambiado su raído kimono y se había arreglado el pelo; Ukyo había repartido refrigerios y Rouge seguía atada y sin consciencia en el piso.

—Bueno, entonces, ¿quién comenzará explicando? —inquirió Soun Tendo presidiendo la reunión—. ¿Nabiki? ¿Taro? ¿Kasumi?

—Sí, me gustaría saber de una vez por qué alguien quiere matarme —dijo Akane de mal humor.

—¡Pero quieren matar a Kasumi! —intervino Taro ofuscado.

Mousse lo tomó de un brazo para que se calmara.

—Debemos atar todos los cabos sueltos y estoy segura que esto tendrá una explicación —dijo Nabiki con tranquilidad, tomando un poco de té—. Comencemos por el principio, el intento de asesinato de Akane.

—A mí nadie intentó asesinarme —intervino la aludida.

—Sí, el día en que te atacaron en la calle —explicó Nabiki.

—Eso fue… un intento de robo o algo así, nada más.

—Estás equivocada —dijo Nabiki con seriedad—. El hombre que te atacó se llama Watsuki Nobuhiro, y es un sicario de poca monta, que fue contratado para acabar con tu vida.

—¿Qué…? —Akane palideció mientras los demás ponían cara de consternación—. ¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Papá me lo dijo —respondió Nabiki dando otro sorbo de té.

Soun Tendo, que en ese momento también bebía de su taza de té, escupió todo el contenido al escuchar a Nabiki, mientras Akane y Kasumi le reclamaban, y también los guardaespaldas de ambas, y hasta Genma se entrecruzaba entre su amigo y los demás, intentando defenderlo. Ukyo, sentada a un lado de Akane, comía aceitunas sin perderse ni un detalle de aquel drama.

—¡Papá! ¿Puedes explicar esto? —exigió Akane furiosa.

—Y-Yo… e-es…que… mi-mi niña… —balbuceó Soun sin esperanzas.

—Calma, Akane —pidió Nabiki, dejando su taza de té sobre el platillo, y sosteniéndolo con una mano mientras descansaba el otro brazo sobre el sofá—. Papá solo sabía el nombre del sujeto, pero lo atraparon al cometer otros delitos y entre sus cosas tenía información sobre ti, porque tú fuiste su víctima. Afortunadamente escapaste.

—Kami-sama… —murmuró Kasumi cubriéndose los labios con los dedos.

—Papá no quería contarnos eso para no preocuparnos, pero le sonsaqué la información, y el porqué de que contratara guardaespaldas para todos nosotros —siguió diciendo Nabiki, reclinada en el sofá.

—Hizo muy bien, amigo mío, ya ve que mi muchacho Taro le salvó la vida a su primogénita hoy —aprovechó de comentar Genma palmeando el hombro de Soun.

—Así es, Saotome, así es. ¿Qué hubiera hecho sin usted y estos chicos? Han sido como una bendición —musitó emocionado Tendo al recordar el peligro por el que había pasado Kasumi.

—Oh, papá.

—Bueno, no se puede negar que eso fue un movimiento osado, pero inteligente —comentó Nabiki mirándolo con una ceja alzada.

—Pero, ¿qué pasó con ese tipo? —quiso saber Ranma.

—Está en la cárcel y será juzgado y condenado por sus crímenes —explicó Nabiki—. Pero, usando mis influencias, pude tener una breve charla con él.

—¿Usando sus influencias? —le susurró Ranma a Akane—. ¿Tu hermana es yakuza o qué?

—No creerías de lo que es capaz —le susurró Akane en respuesta.

—¿Fuiste a hablar con un peligroso asesino? —se espantó Kasumi, que por un momento había olvidado su propio momento de peligro hacía unas horas.

—No creo que fuera tan peligroso —Nabiki se encogió de hombros—, después de todo lo atraparon, y además, Akane le pateó el trasero como si nada.

—Pero yo soy una artista marcial —dijo Akane—, sé defenderme. ¿Tú fuiste desprotegida?

—Obviamente no, Mousse me acompañó.

El muchacho, que estaba tranquilamente sentado a su lado, simplemente asintió.

—El punto es lo que pudimos averiguar, gracias también a la oportuna intervención de Mousse —siguió Nabiki echándole una mirada—. Ese sujeto, Watsuki Nobuhiro, fue contratado para matarte, Akane.

—Pero, ¿quién lo contrató? —preguntó Akane afligida.

Todos se echaron hacia adelante expectantes, observando a Nabiki y cómo su boca se movería para dar el nombre.

—Fue… Kodachi Kuno —sentenció Nabiki y una exclamación y un murmullo general recorrió la sala de la casa de los Tendo.

—Kodachi —repitió Akane con la mirada perdida.

—¿Y esa quién es? —quiso saber Taro, que se había sentado a la mesa y le había pedido a Ukyo que le trajera la comida y mascaba en ese momento—. Además, ¿qué tiene que ver eso con Kasumi? ¡Y con esa loca! —agregó señalando a la inconsciente Rouge con los palillos.

—Esa es una buena pregunta —comentó Mousse—. ¿Por qué atacaron a la señorita Kasumi si el objetivo de Kodachi era la señorita Akane? —volteó a mirar a Nabiki.

—No tengo la respuesta, Mousse, pero quizá esto pueda resolverlo —replicó ella mostrándole la tarjeta de Rouge que decía _«La agencia»._

—¡Un momento! —Akane se puso de pie—. ¿Por qué Kodachi intentaría matarme? No tiene sentido.

—De eso podemos hablar después —dijo Nabiki mirándola—. Tengo algunas teorías, pero creo que no lo sabremos a ciencia cierta nunca, excepto que Kodachi nos lo diga.

—¿Alguien puede explicar quién es esa Kodachi de la que hablan? —pidió Ranma aburrido por no entender.

—Ella y su hermano Tatewaki dirigen la compañía del clan Kuno, que es nuestra directa competidora en el mercado —dijo Nabiki.

—Esa mujer… está loca —balbuceó Soun—. Quiere dañar a mi pequeña —lloriqueó, y de nuevo Genma le palmeó el hombro y luego le alcanzó un pañuelo.

—Al parecer, sus planes no eran solo atacar a la señorita Akane —dijo Mousse pensativo—, ¿o se tratará de otra cosa? ¿Qué fue lo que les ocurrió, Taro? —habló Mousse, levantando la cabeza para ver bien a Taro, comiendo sentado en la cabecera de la mesa.

El aludido mascó y tragó y después usó de nuevo los palillos para señalar a Rouge, tendida en el suelo.

—Esa tipa —dijo— fue a la clase de _ike-lo-que-sea…_

—Ikebana —acotó Kasumi.

—… era toda dulzura y amor, preparó unos bocadillos muy deliciosos…

—¡Ella no los preparó! —lo interrumpió Kasumi, se levantó del sillón con los ojos brillantes—. ¡Señor Taro, ella no los preparó! ¿Comprende? Me lo confesó cuando usted no estaba, los compró en la tienda —dijo Kasumi feliz.

—¿Ah? —dijo él, perdiendo el hilo de lo que estaba diciendo.

Todos miraron a Kasumi allí de pie, con las mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos brillantes mirando a los ojos a Taro.

—Señor Taro, le prometo que yo le cocinaré la mejor comida que nunca ha comido, y los mejores dulces, manjares que le haré con mis propias manos, y usted notará… notará que… —Kasumi se mordió el labio nerviosa mientras sus mejillas estallaban en un vivo color rojo— ¡notará que mis platillos son mucho mejores que los de la señorita Rouge!

Hubo un hondo silencio mientras todos observaban a Kasumi y después compartían miradas entre ellos, sin saber qué decir. Ukyo, que se había servido también un poco de pescado con verduras, algo de carne de cerdo, un cuenco con arroz y otro con sopa miso, y se había sentado junto a Taro a comer, se quedó con el palillo a medio camino de su boca y después le dio un codazo a Taro.

—Vaya, vaya, se lo tenían bien guardado —dijo con una mirada sabedora, y se llevó la comida a la boca.

Pantymedias Taro había escuchado poco más allá de las palabras «comida» y «manjares», y aún estaba confundido.

—¿Co-comida? —preguntó.

—Sí, señor Taro, mucha comida solo para usted —respondió Kasumi sonriendo ampliamente.

—Querida Kasumi, ya siéntate —pidió Nabiki tirándole de la falda.

—Ejem… continúa con tu historia, Taro —intervino Mousse, mientras Kasumi volvía a sentarse, completamente feliz.

—Ah… pues sí —Taro se rascó la nuca y siguió hablando—. Esa loca, Rouge, o como se llame, no paraba de llamarme «chico vulgar», intentaba quedarse a solas con Kasumi, y me pareció sospechoso desde el principio, así que no le quité los ojos de encima. Y, así fue, cuando salíamos buscó una tonta excusa para que me alejara un par de minutos de Kasumi y entonces…

—¡Mi pobre niña! —lloriqueó Soun Tendo en el hombro de Kasumi.

—Oh, papá, no te preocupes, no pasó nada malo —dijo Kasumi consolándolo—. De hecho, fue emocionante. Rouge sacó un puñal, y dijo que le habían pagado para deshacerse de mí.

—Vaya, eso me llena de emoción —comentó Nabiki con ironía.

—Nunca había vivido una aventura así —dijo Kasumi—. El señor Taro apareció en el momento justo para rescatarme, como en las películas.

—En el momento justo para que me apuñalaras con ese palillo —comentó Taro entre bocado y bocado.

—¿Cómo? ¿Lo atacaste a _él?_ —inquirió Nabiki.

—¿Y con un palillo? —agregó Mousse descolocado.

—Bah, esos detalles no importan —dijo Taro—. El punto es que luchamos con Rouge… Bueno, es que Kasumi no me dejaba golpearla y…

Genma Saotome se aclaró la garganta.

—Una mujer no es contrincante para un hombre —sentenció con voz clara—, es la primera norma de nuestra escuela de Todo-Vale.

—¿Qué quiere decir exactamente con eso? —preguntó Akane con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Nada, nada, solo que mis muchachos nunca podrían golpear a una mujer, se los tengo prohibido —explicó rápidamente Genma, antes de que Akane lo matara.

—Así que tuvimos que usar ciertas técnicas para deshacernos de Rouge —terminó Taro—. Y decidí traerla, no sabía qué más hacer con ella; me pareció extraño, ¿quién pagaría para que mataran a alguien como Kasumi?

—Por cierto, ¿cuánto tiempo ha estado inconsciente? ¿No es demasiado? —preguntó Nabiki mirando de reojo el bulto que había en el piso de la sala.

—¿Qué hiciste? ¿Usaste el _shuìmián zhēnjiǔ?_ —le preguntó Mousse a Taro.

—Nah, le di un golpe en la nuca —respondió Taro terminando su segundo tazón de arroz.

—Ah… —Mousse levantó las cejas, sorprendido.

—Así que… —comentó Nabiki levantándose del sillón.

—Creo que Taro tiene razón —intervino Mousse—, si alguien nos puede explicar por qué Kodachi atacó a la señorita Kasumi, y qué tiene que ver _La agencia_ en todo esto es… esa señorita —Mousse señaló a Rouge.

—¿Qué es _La agencia? —_ preguntó Ranma.

—Una asociación de criminales de Tokio, muy grande y poderosa —explicó Nabiki—. Watsuki Nobuhiro le temía, y contó que Kodachi lo amenazó con echarle encima a _La agencia_ si no hacía bien su trabajo.

—¿Qué? ¿Esa Kodachi es la dueña de esa agencia o qué? —siguió Ranma cruzándose de brazos.

Mousse buscó la mirada de Nabiki ante esa pregunta, los inteligentes ojos de la muchacha brillaron. Caminó lentamente hasta quedarse frente a Rouge, un poco inclinada hacia ella, observándola atentamente.

—Tal vez Rouge nos pueda decir —comentó Nabiki, después se enderezó y miró a los demás reunidos en los sillones—. ¿La despertamos?

.

.

 _continuará_

 _._

 _._

Nota de autora: Disculpen la falta de tiempo, hoy ha sido un lunes como _esos lunes,_ y finalmente estoy en cama, calentita (porque sigue haciendo un frío de m…. en esta ciudad) y podré dormir. Pero antes, he aquí el capítulo de hoy, que espero les saque un par de sonrisas.

Agradezco a quienes me han escrito: **Caro-azuul, Elennita, BIanWhiDe, Saritanimelove, Haruri Saotome, Femme X, Rokumon, Maat Sejmet, Dee-Dee Zednem, MCColours, Akai27, Zagashi**.

Besos para ustedes.

Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	224. Yojimbo (parte 28)

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **Yojimbo**

 **(parte 28)**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

—¿Qué haremos? —preguntó Soun Tendo compungido, mientras estaban todos alrededor de Rouge, con las cabezas inclinadas mirando su rostro inconsciente.

—Habrá que despertarla, ¿no? —sugirió Ranma rascándose la barbilla con un dedo.

—Tiene razón —dijo Nabiki levantando la cabeza, buscando los ojos de Mousse—, no podemos esperar todo el día a que se despierte del golpe de este bruto.

—¡Oye! —se quejó Taro por la cariñosa forma de dirigirse a él.

—Mousse, trae un poco de agua —ordenó Nabiki con seriedad.

El muchacho se dirigió a la cocina y los demás volvieron a sus puestos en los sillones.

—¿Qué vas a hacer, Nabiki? ¿La interrogarás? —inquirió Akane preocupada—. Ten cuidado, ¿no sería mejor que se lo dejaras a…?, no sé, ¿el señor Saotome? Él parece un profesional.

Genma Saotome se levantó con presteza, abrochándose el botón del saco y alisándose las arrugas, dispuesto a demostrar su valía en aquellos aspectos como dueño y director de _Saotome inc._

Nabiki, de brazos cruzados, giró la cabeza hacia él, lo miró, Genma le sostuvo la mirada, sus labios temblaron un momento, y al final se desabrochó el saco y volvió a sentarse.

—No, Akane, yo lo haré, no te preocupes —replicó Nabiki—. Sé exactamente qué hacer —Mousse regresó en ese momento con una jarra con agua y se detuvo a su lado, Nabiki asintió conforme, luego miró a Kasumi y a Taro alternativamente mientras hablaba—. Entonces, ¿cómo es esta Rouge? Descríbanla brevemente para saber a qué atenerme.

—Una maldita, vulgar y buena para nada zo…

—¡Taro! —lo reprendió Genma de inmediato—. Estás en presencia de damas.

—Bah —replicó él encogiéndose de hombros.

—La señorita Rouge es muy inteligente, con muy buenos modales… si es que tiene ganas de usarlos —comentó Kasumi—. Y creo que… tiene una gran versatilidad, podía hacer un fabuloso arreglo de ikebana y luego arrancarse el kimono y usar un puñal.

—Bien. Despiértala, Mousse —ordenó Nabiki.

Mousse asintió y con suma elegancia le arrojó a la mujer en el suelo la mitad del agua de la jarra. Rouge despertó de golpe, dando un grito, como emergiendo de un sueño intranquilo y abrumadora, para despertar en una realidad desagradable, húmeda y fría.

—¡Kyaaa! ¡¿Qué es eso?!... ¡Está helada! —gritó Rouge, parpadeando para alejar el agua de sus ojos lo mejor que podía, porque estaba completamente atada con cuerdas y no podía usar las manos.

—¿Helada? —inquirió Nabiki sorprendida mirando a Mousse, pero el muchacho no dijo nada, ni hizo ningún gesto, solo se quedó estoicamente de pie.

—¡Ah!... ¿Qué…? ¿Qué es esto? ¿Quiénes son ustedes?... —preguntó Rouge mirando alrededor, a todos los que la miraban con expresiones de asombro y curiosidad—. ¡¿Dónde estoy?! ¡Exijo saberlo! —exclamó, forcejeando para soltar las cuerdas, aunque era imposible porque Taro la había atado con la fuerza de un buey. De pronto Rouge lo descubrió entre el mar de rostros nuevos y extraños—. ¡Ajá! ¡Fuiste tú!... ¡Maldito chico vulgar! Desátame, eres un energúmeno al aprovecharte así de una dama sensible como yo. ¡Desátame, desgraciado grosero!

—¡Basta! —ordenó Nabiki, dando un paso para cruzarse en el campo visual de Rouge—. Si dejas de gritar te explicaré lo que tienes que saber.

—¿Y tú quién eres? —Rouge se echó un poco hacia atrás para poder verla de cuerpo entero—. ¿Por qué tendría que hacerte caso?

—Porque estás en mi casa y estos son mis términos —respondió Nabiki con frialdad—. Escúchame bien, Rouge.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes?... ¡Un momento! La tontita está aquí —dijo de pronto, observando el rostro encantador y sonriente de Kasumi—. ¿Acaso aquí vive? ¿Y tú quién eres? —repitió volviendo la vista hacia Nabiki.

—Si por «tontita» te refieres a Kasumi —replicó Nabiki—, entonces puedo decir que yo soy su hermana. Y sí, aquí vivimos. No puedes escapar, no tienes adónde huir, así que deberás acatar todas nuestras órdenes.

Rouge la observó atentamente durante un momento y luego soltó una risotada que hizo eco en toda la sala de la casa.

—¿Órdenes? ¿Ustedes me van a dar órdenes? —preguntó con ironía—. ¿En qué mundo vives, tontita número dos?

Nabiki apretó los dientes y sus ojos brillaron, presagiando la peor de las tormentas.

—Mousse, alcánzame una silla —ordenó con una frialdad que podría haber puesto a llorar a un niño.

El muchacho se movió trayéndole una silla, mientras Rouge movía el cuello a un lado y al otro, observando cada movimiento que hacía, como si en cualquier momento pudieran atacarla.

Nabiki se sentó, despacio, sin despegar su mirada de desprecio de Rouge, se cruzó de piernas y se inclinó un poco hacia adelante, descansando el brazo sobre la rodilla. Mousse se movió para ponerse de pie a su lado, observando a Rouge de forma intimidante.

Ranma se inclinó hacia Akane para susurrarle:

—En serio parece alguien de la mafia.

Akane solo le dio un codazo para que se callara, porque quería saber qué iba a ocurrir.

—Esta es la situación —dijo Nabiki lentamente—. Si nos pagas quinientos mil yenes no te entregaremos a la policía.

—¡Nabiki! —exclamó Akane.

—Mi niña, ¿cómo se te ocurre…? —lloriqueó Soun.

—¡Silencio! —ordenó Nabiki sin moverse, alzando la voz, cortando el aire como si tuviera un cuchillo en la garganta. Todos se quedaron quietos y callados, conteniendo la respiración, y hasta sus hermanas, que la conocían, temieron por lo que era capaz de hacer.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Rouge—. Esto es absurdo.

—No tiene nada de absurdo —siguió diciendo Nabiki—. Intentaste matar a mi hermana, tenemos las pruebas que te incriminan, y con nuestras influencias, que son muchas, podemos hacer que pases unos cuantos años encerrada en las peores condiciones que puedas imaginar. Pero, si eres generosa y nos das una fuerte suma de dinero, quizá podríamos pensarnos dos veces lo de entregarte.

—Debe ser una broma —comentó Rouge, ya no tan confiada, paseando la mirada por todos los presentes, que estaban igual de expectantes que ella sobre lo que iba a ocurrir.

—Yo nunca bromeo —dijo Nabiki mirándola a los ojos—. Quinientos mil yenes… o muchos años horribles en prisión.

—Pero… —Rouge tragó saliva—. ¡No es posible! No… ¡no tengo ese dinero!

—Mientes —replicó Nabiki.

—¡Es verdad! No lo tengo… sería imposible que pudiera…

—¡Mientes! ¡Mientes como una descarada!

—¡Digo la verdad! ¡Lo juro! —exclamó Rouge desesperada—. ¡Lo juro! ¡Lo juro!

—No te creo. ¿Crees que no sé cuánto cobras por asesinar? preguntó Nabiki con tranquilidad—. Eso y mucho más debe haber en tu cuenta corriente.

—¡No es cierto! Yo… tengo a mi madre muy enferma y…

—Por favor, no uses juegos baratos conmigo —replicó Nabiki con desprecio, era un auténtico muro impenetrable de frialdad.

—No son juegos… es la verdad.

—¡Mentirosa!

—¡Es cierto!

—¡No te creo!

—Por favor… —las lágrimas asomaron a los ojos de Rouge—, haré cualquier cosa, pero… pero no puedo pagar esa suma…

Nabiki alzó una ceja, después se miró las uñas de una mano y al final soltó un suspiro de desaliento.

—Qué decepción, Rouge, pensé que iba a encontrar a una contrincante digna —comentó—. Pero si estás dispuesta a hacer _lo que sea_ para evitar ir a la cárcel, pues…

—¡Lo haré! ¡Haré cualquier cosa! —exclamó rouge mirándola a los ojos—. ¿De quién quieres que me encargue?

—Tentadora propuesta —resondió Nabiki—, pero no es eso lo que quiero.

Se quedó mirando a Rouge sin decir nada. Los demás también esperaron, en completo silencio, comiéndose las uñas, esperando el siguiente movimiento de Nabiki en aquella audaz contienda.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —preguntó Rouge con los ojos agrandados.

—Quiero datos, quiero respuestas, quiero que me lo digas todo. Absolutamente todo —sentenció Nabiki.

—¿Todo? —murmuró Rouge.

—Todo.

—Pero… ¿todo sobre qué? —inquirió la mujer en el suelo.

—Sobre Kodachi Kuno y _La agencia_ —dijo Nabiki Tendo despacio.

—Yo… no sé nada sobre eso —dijo Rouge con inocencia.

Nabiki puso los ojos en blanco.

—Mousse —dijo Nabiki moviendo una mano para instarlo. Y el muchacho, con una breve inclinación, acató la orden y le lanzó el resto del agua de la jarra a Rouge.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó la mujer en el piso, escupiendo el agua que sin querer le había entrado a la boca.

—Eso fue por hacerme perder el tiempo y creer que soy estúpida —explicó Nabiki con tranquilidad—. Y tengo mucha más agua, y más helada aún, para cuando intentes pasarte de lista conmigo.

—¡Eres una maldita perra, tontita número dos! ¡Esta es una familia de locos! Nunca te diré nada, primero muerta que ser tu juguete —exclamó Rouge enfurecida—. Sáquenme de aquí. ¡Sáquenme! ¡Auxilio!

—Muy bien —replicó Nabiki como si nada—, si ese es el caso… Mousse, tendremos que llevarla a la policía, prepara el automóvil.

—¿Qué? ¡Idiotas! ¡Son todos unos idiotas! —vociferaba Rouge.

—La idiota eres tú –sentenció Nabiki—. Podrías haberte salvado de la cárcel respondiendo unas simples preguntas, pero preferiste esto —Nabiki se encogió de hombros—. Buena suerte, la necesitarás.

Se levantó y le hizo un gesto a Mousse para que fuera a hacer lo que le había ordenado.

—¡No!... Espera… espera, tontita número dos —balbuceó Rouge.

—¿Qué quieres ahora? —inquirió Nabiki con desprecio, mirándola desde su gran altura.

—Yo… yo puedo contarte muchas cosas —sus ojos brillaron—. Podré revelarte todo lo que sé sobre Kodachi Kuno y _La agencia._

Nabiki la observó atentamente, sin mover un solo músculo, como si ella fuera simplemente un despojo en el suelo. Rouge, con rostro suplicante y esperanzado, moviéndose como podía para llegar a ella, arrastrándose por el suelo, esperaba una respuesta que la salvara de ir a la cárcel.

.

.

 _continuará_

 _._

 _._

Nota de autora: Gracias a todos por leer.

 **Dee-Dee Zednem** : Es que Akane es capaz de matarlo XD. Besos.

 **Caro-azul** : La cursiva se usa para tres cosas fundamentalmente: para palabras en otro idioma (como cuando uso palabras en chino nombrando las técnicas, el _shuìmián zhēnjiǔ,_ por ejemplo; para los nombres de cosas, como _La agencia_ o _Saotome inc,_ también se usa para nombres de libros, canciones, películas, etc. Y, el último uso, para enfatizar algo, ya sea por ironía o cualquier otra cosa. Yo también espero con ansias las peleas que se vienen, jojo. Besos para vos.

 **Elennita** : La técnica de Mousse solo sirve por algunos minutos y para preguntas puntuales, pero llegado el caso creo que sí podrían usarla. Te mando besos.

 **Aimi Tendo** : Muchas gracias a vos. Pensaba una manera de hacer creíble la situación para que Kasumi también participara y no fuera solo la tonta a la que hay que proteger. Besos.

 **Jessica** : Bueno, me encanta poner a Shinnosuke de malo porque en el fandom normalmente se lo ensalza mucho porque fue el único que pudo pelear con Ranma por el amor de Akane (aunque para mí ella lo mira igual que a todos los demás hombres, como un amigo), y mostrar otro aspecto de él, pero sin abandonar sus características es divertido, aunque también complicado jaja. Besos para vos.

 **Haruri Saotome** : Todavía falta que sucedan muchas cosas. Besos.

 **Rokumon** : Nabiki tiene todos los elementos para sacar información, como una auténtica yakuza, como diría Ranma, jaja. Saludos.

 **Zagashi** : Sí, creo que Taro y Kasumi se complementan bien, ella es tierna y soporta muchas cosas, y Taro es muy avasallante, necesita esa mano cariñosa que lo guie y lo tranquilice. Besos.

 **Saritanimelove** : Jajaja, y eso que actualizo todos los días XD. Kasumi recién está viviendo algo emocionante en su vida, y lo disfruta. Besos.

 **Maat Sejmet** : Pues… todo puede pasar. Besos para vos.

 **Cahalupitabonita** : Saludos para vos. Muchas gracias por leer. Besos.

 **Akai27** : Sí, Kasumi es desesperante, pero justamente eso es lo que hacía que lo otro resultara cómico. Te mando besos.

Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	225. Yojimbo (parte 29)

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **Yojimbo**

 **(parte 29)**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

Nabiki Tendo volvió a sentarse lentamente. Mousse regresó sobre sus pasos y se quedó de pie junto a Nabiki. Los demás estaban en completo silencio, expectantes, atentos observando cada movimiento y cada mirada de Rouge y de Nabiki. Ukyo había repartido algunos paquetes de snacks y pasaban de mano en mano mientras, apenas en susurros, comentaban qué podría suceder a continuación.

—Muy bien, te escucho —dijo Nabiki.

—¿Qué… qué es lo que quieres saber? —preguntó Rouge a su vez, sin perder su altivez, aunque estuviera atada y en el suelo.

—¿Fue Kodachi Kuno la que te contrató para hacerle daño a Kasumi? —inquirió Nabiki con frialdad.

—Sí —respondió Rouge en el mismo tono.

Unos cuantos susurros ahogados corrieron por toda la audiencia.

—¿Por qué? —continuó Nabiki con los ojos brillantes.

—Y yo qué sé —Rouge se encogió de hombros como pudo—. Esas cosas no se preguntan, querida, mientras menos sepa uno, mejor, y así se puede hacer el trabajo de una manera más limpia, sin nada que nos distraiga del objetivo.

—Ya veo —comentó Nabiki alzando una ceja.

—Lo único que sé es que Kodachi estaba muy preocupada porque hiciera el trabajo rápido —siguió diciendo Rouge—, incluso me dio una lista con los horarios de Kasumi y los lugares que frecuentaba. Claro que la muy idiota no me habló del guardaespaldas... o hubiera estado mucho mejor preparada —agregó apretando los dientes, mirando a Taro, que no le hizo caso porque estaba distraído peleando con Ranma por la bolsa con snacks.

—¿Te dio… una lista con los horarios de Kasumi? —inquirió Nabiki.

—Sí, eso fue lo que dije.

—Mi hija, mi pequeña —lloriqueó Soun.

Mousse, que era el que estaba más cerca, vio palidecer ligeramente el rostro de Nabiki Tendo, mientras cerraba un puño con fuerza. La situación parecía ser mucho más peligrosa de lo que temían, pues alguien seguro los seguía para estar al tanto de todos sus pasos. Mousse Wèi-Fā giró el rostro para mirar a Genma Saotome, que escuchaba con atención, con los cristales de los anteojos brillando.

—¿Qué tiene que ver Kodachi Kuno con _La agencia? —_ preguntó después Nabiki, simulando que las noticias que recibía no la afectaban.

—Me sorprende que una señorita de buena familia como tú sepa algo sobre _La agencia_ —comentó Rouge con acidez.

Nabiki le mostró la tarjeta entre los dedos índice y mayor.

—Esto se cayó de tus ropas —le informó. Rouge hizo un gesto de desagrado y apartó el rostro.

—Hace un par de años que la conozco —replicó—, a Kodachi Kuno quiero decir. Es una maldita loca, nunca la tragué, pero paga bien y tiene varios contactos en _La agencia,_ así que más vale no meterse con ella.

—Tú no te imaginas los contactos que _yo_ tengo —le avisó Nabiki inclinándose un poco hacia ella, las ojeras ligeramente marcadas en su perfecto rostro blanco y terso, sus ojos oscuros brillando como piedras preciosas—. Y conmigo también es mejor que no se metan.

Rouge se giró a mirarla.

—Dicen que… el padre de Kodachi fue el director de _La agencia_ hace mucho —dijo después—. Quizá por eso ella tenga ciertos contactos, y un trato preferencial.

—¿Quién es el padre de Kodachi? —interrogó Nabiki.

—No sé, nunca lo vi —respondió Rouge—, no es de mi época, pero aún hoy lo nombran, siempre lo llaman «el director Kuno», nada más. Dicen que estaba realmente loco y era capaz de encargarse de los trabajos más difíciles y violentos.

—¿Qué otros trabajos hiciste para Kodachi? —quiso saber Nabiki después.

La asesina la observó en silencio durante unos segundos, y al final dijo:

—Eso no te interesa —y de nuevo desvió el rostro con altivez.

Nabiki Tendo respiró profundamente un par de veces y después compartió una mirada con Mousse, que la observó interrogante. La muchacha se reclinó en el respaldo de la silla y se cruzó de piernas con tranquilidad.

—Así que… Rouge, ¿cierto? —dijo—. Creo que es tiempo de despedirte y desearte buenos momentos en lo que será tu casa a partir de ahora.

—¿Y eso qué significa? —quiso saber Rouge.

—Que te llevaremos a la policía para entregarte como la asesina que eres —explicó Nabiki—. Y pagarás por tus crímenes.

—Pero… ¡maldita! —vociferó Rouge—. ¡Malnacida! ¡Despeinada sin sentido de la moda! Me prometiste, dijiste que si te decía lo que sabía me liberarías. ¡Pequeña arpía criada por cuervos!

—Yo nunca te prometí nada —replicó Nabiki cruzándose de brazos.

—Vaya, qué jugada maestra —comentó Ukyo.

—Típico de Nabiki jugar con las palabras y tercer los hechos —dijo Akane sentada a su lado.

—Maldita… —Rouge apretó los dientes mientras las lágrimas de rabia acudían a sus ojos.

—Lo que me dijiste no me sirve para nada —siguió diciendo Nabiki—. Necesito saber por qué Kodachi Kuno quiere atacar a mi familia, y así podré encargarme de ella, pero tú… tú no sabes nada, Rouge, solamente eres una más de _La agencia_ , una empelada de Kodachi Kuno, pero no puedes ayudarme en nada.

—Eres… eres una tramposa ¡Ni creas que esto se quedará así! ¡Yo…!

—¡Silencio! —la interrumpió Nabiki poniéndose de pie—. Deja de gritar que no puedo pensar con tus mugidos de vaca.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves…?! —vociferó Rouge—. ¡Desgraciada! Eres una maldita, una perra fría. ¡Tengo derechos! No puedo ser tratada de esta manera.

—Mousse —pidió Nabiki masajeándose la frente—, haz que se calle.

El muchacho obedeció asintiendo. Y aplicó la técnica que había aprendido en su aldea natal, y que luego había enseñado a sus compañeros por ser muy útil, el _shuìmián zhēnjiǔ,_ o «acupuntura del sueño». Se inclinó y tocó a Rouge con el índice y el pulgar de la mano derecha en lugares estratégicos de la cabeza y la mujer de inmediato perdió la consciencia y cayó al suelo estirada.

—¿Y ahora, Nabiki? —preguntó Akane poniéndose de pie.

—Por el momento, no podemos llevarla a la policía —dijo Nabiki con el rostro cansado.

—¿Por qué, hija? ¿Qué estás diciendo? —intervino Soun—. Esa mujer es una asesina, debemos entregarla a la policía y ellos se encargarán de todo.

—No, papá, no podemos —replicó Nabiki—, si dejamos libre a Rouge le contará a Kodachi que estamos al tanto de sus planes, y prefiero tener oculta esa carta y hacerle creer a Kodachi que somos inocentes ovejitas.

—De todas formas no sabemos nada —intervino Akane frunciendo el ceño—, ni siquiera sabemos por qué Kodachi Kuno hace lo que hace.

—No creo que la señorita Rouge le cuente a Kodachi lo que ha ocurrido aquí esta noche —dijo Mousse de pronto, y todos voltearon a mirarlo—. Después de todo, ella no realizó el trabajo por el que Kodachi Kuno le pagó, y si verdaderamente esa Kodachi es una mujer de temer… yo no le avisaría que no pude concretar el trabajo para el que me enviaron, ¿no creen?

—Sí, puede ser —aceptó Nabiki.

—Insisto en que debemos llevar a esta Rouge a la policía —agregó Soun Tendo nervioso—, así incluso podríamos denunciar a Kodachi para que también la encerraran. Esta mujer testificaría que Kodachi Kuno le pagó para asesinar —agregó Soun estirando el brazo para señalar a Rouge.

—No es tan fácil —dijo Nabiki—. Incluso nosotros tenemos influencias y podríamos conseguir penas menos duras si tuviéramos asuntos con la policía. ¿Te imaginas lo que puede conseguir Kodachi con su poder y su dinero? ¡Y entonces vendría contra nosotros con mayor fuerza! Necesitamos pruebas más sólidas, algo por lo que Kodachi no pueda salvarse de muchos años en prisión, no solo de este delito sino de los otros que seguramente cometió. Y si de paso podemos encerrar a su padre y a toda esa maldita _Agencia,_ mucho mejor.

—Eso… eso sería muy descabellado, Nabiki —dijo Akane —. ¿Cómo podríamos encontrar esas pruebas?

—No lo sé, quizá… simplemente metiéndonos en la empresa de los Kuno, robando archivos, husmeando en sus negocios, ¡no sé! Hay muchas posibilidades —dijo Nabiki abriendo los brazos para abarcar el espacio.

—Eso es muy peligroso —acotó Kasumi.

—No hay otra manera —sentenció Nabiki.

—Pero mientras tanto… ¿qué hacemos con Rouge? —insistió Akane.

—Supongo que podríamos dejarla en el cuarto que está en el sótano —sugirió Nabiki.

—¡Hija! No podemos esconder a una asesina en nuestra casa —sentenció Soun Tendo con autoridad.

—Muy bien, entonces —aceptó Nabiki—. Pero tampoco podemos entregarla a la policía. Los caminos están cerrados.

Los que se habían puesto de pie se dejaron caer nuevamente sobre los asientos, Nabiki paseó de un lado al otro de la sala.

—Tampoco me agrada que esa mujer no pague por los crímenes que ha cometido, ¡atentó contra Kasumi! —exclamó Nabiki—. Si Taro no hubiera estado allí…

—Hermana, no te preocupes —intervino Kasumi con las manos entrelazadas sobre su regazo—. No le guardo rencor a Rouge, tampoco a Kodachi Kuno. De hecho… todo esto me sirvió para comprender muchas cosas y siento como si hubiera despertado a la vida. Gracias a Kami-sama estoy bien, y agradezco mucho la presencia del señor Taro, que estaba conmigo, y a papá, que tuvo la buena idea de contratarlo. No te preocupes por vengarme.

Nabiki la observó sin poder creer lo que decía.

—Lo que realmente me preocupa es que intenten algo contra Akane, mi pequeña hermanita —Kasumi posó los ojos sobre su hermana menor con preocupación—. Sé que el señor Ranma la protegerá muy bien, confío en él, pero no quisiera que Akane tuviera que vivir algo así. Tampoco me perdonaría si algo te pasara a ti, Nabiki, yo… ustedes son mis hermanitas, yo debo protegerlas, velar por ustedes, cuidarlas de todo mal. Son mi responsabilidad.

—Kasumi… —murmuró Nabiki emocionada.

La hermana mayor sonrió ampliamente, conciliadora.

—Por favor, Nabiki, intenta pensar lo que sea mejor para nuestra familia, estoy segura de que tú podrás hacer algo —agregó con una breve inclinación.

—Mi pequeñita… oh, me recuerda tanto a su madre —lloriqueó Soun Tendo.

—Ya, amigo, no se acongoje —lo consoló Genma palmeándole un hombro.

—Entonces, a partir de ahora —inquirió Nabiki—, debemos cuidarnos mejor que nunca. Akane –volteó a mirar a su hermana menor— será mejor que salgas lo menos posible, solo tus compromisos habituales que no sea preciso postergar, y saldrás en coche, ni se te ocurra andar paseando en metro otra vez.

Akane hizo una mueca, pero al final asintió, porque sabía que todo era por su bien.

—Todos debemos tomar precauciones, al menos hasta que podamos resolver este asunto —siguió Nabiki—, que espero sea muy pronto, porque no descansaré hasta que Kodachi termine en la cárcel y pague por _todos_ sus crímenes. No sé qué es lo que busca, pero lo averiguaré, y en ese momento… no seré suave ni delicada.

Nabiki apretó un puño.

—Tú nunca eres suave o delicada —acotó Akane levantando una ceja.

—En cuanto a la señorita Rouge… —intervino Mousse a modo de pregunta.

Nabiki suspiró.

—Quizá… quizá tenga una solución para eso —respondió girando a observar a Rouge, nuevamente inconsciente en el suelo.

.

.

 _continuará_

 _._

 _._

Nota de autora: Muchas gracias a todos los que me leen. Especialmente a **Elennita, Femme X, Rokumon, Caro-azuul, Haruri Saotome, Ana, Aokiri, Aimi Tendo, Dee-Dee Zednem, Akai27.**

Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	226. Yojimbo (parte30)

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **Yojimbo**

 **(parte 30)**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

—Para eso deberás ayudarme, Mousse —dijo Nabiki observando a su guardaespaldas.

El muchacho se sorprendió con sus palabras, pero asintió, dando a entender que estaba a las órdenes para lo que ella pudiera necesitar.

—Voy a servir té para todos —anunció Ukyo trayendo una bandeja con tazas y platillos a la mesa del comedor. Los demás aceptaron gustosos y comenzaron a sentarse alrededor de la mesa mientras comentaban lo que había ocurrido.

Nabiki aprovechó ese momento para apartarse un poco y poder hablar tranquila con Mousse.

—¿Qué ocurre, señorita? ¿Cómo puedo ayudarla con el asunto de Rouge? —indagó Mousse intrigado.

—Seguramente entre esas técnicas de tu aldea, Jo…Joki-lo-que-sea, hay una que pueda servir, ¿verdad? —dijo Nabiki alzando el mentón—. ¿Alguna que pueda hacer dormir por dos días a Rouge? ¿Teletransportarla a China? ¿Hacerla creer que es un panda? Algo, Mousse, cualquier cosa que nos ayude en este momento.

—Es Joketsuzoku, señorita Nabiki —aclaró Mousse—, y no creo que… bueno —Mousse se quedó pensativo, con la mirada perdida más allá del hombro de Nabiki—, quizá… aunque…

—¿Qué es? Lo que sea lo pondremos en práctica, Mousse. Es eso o asesinarla, y no creo que estés preparado para cumplir esa orden —inquirió Nabiki alzando una ceja.

—Se trata de una técnica que puede borrar la memoria —respondió Mousse, volviendo sus ojos azules hacia Nabiki—, no por completo, claro está, pero sí sobre algo en específico, algún hecho o alguna persona. Solo tendría que borrarle la memoria sobre la señorita Kasumi y lo que debía hacer.

—Y en lo posible hacer que no vuelva a cruzarse con Kodachi —agregó Nabiki—, al menos hasta que la hayamos hundido en el lodo.

—De eso tendrá que encargarse usted —replicó Mousse—, seguro se le ocurrirá algo.

Nabiki le sostuvo la mirada un momento.

—Quizá… pero no puedo hacerlo hasta mañana por la mañana —dijo.

—También yo —dijo Mousse—, para hacer el _xi fa xiang gao_ necesito un producto especial, y no lo tengo conmigo. Debo ir a comprarlo al barrio chino.

—Vaya… ¿alguna hierba mágica?

—Un champú —respondió Mousse.

—¿Champú? —Nabiki lo miró como si fuera una broma.

—Mejor no pregunte, señorita.

.

.

—Akane, por favor, cuídate —le aconsejó Kasumi antes de que ella y Ranma salieran de la casa al otro día.

—Llévate el coche —intervino Nabiki sentada tras la pantalla de la computadora—, Kasumi no lo va a usar hoy. Y para los próximos días te alquilaré uno.

—¿Y hasta cuándo deberé hacer eso? —preguntó Akane con fastidio, alzando los ojos al cielo.

—Hasta que todo se aclare, obviamente —replicó Nabiki con sequedad.

—Sabes, es completamente ridículo —siguió diciendo Akane, poniendo los brazos en jarras—. Cuanto más lo pienso, más estúpido me parece. ¿Acaso soy la clase de persona a la que alguien quisiera asesinar? ¡Claro que no! ¿Por qué, además?

—Hermanita, sé que debe ser muy difícil de aceptar a la luz del día, donde todo parece haber sido un sueño —intervino Kasumi preocupada—. Pero el peligro es real. Lo sé, a mí me ocurrió.

—Escucha a Kasumi —agregó Nabiki, aún atenta a la pantalla de la computadora mientras movía el mouse de un lado al otro.

—Pero… —Akane dejó caer los hombros.

—Te prometo que resolveré todo, Akane —insistió Nabiki.

—Odio no poder hacer nada al respecto. ¿No sería mejor ir a la oficina de Kodachi y plantarse frente a ella exigiendo saber qué diantres quiere? —preguntó Akane.

Sus hermanas cruzaron una mirada.

—Quizá… pero sería mejor hacerlo con algún arma, algún poder que nos permita negociar —respondió Nabiki mirándola a los ojos por encima de la pantalla de la computadora—. De otra forma, creo que no saldrías viva de esa oficina. Recuerda que Kodachi es peligrosa, pero también está demente, lo que la hace aún más peligrosa e impredecible.

—Así que debo esperar el inevitable desenlace sin hacer nada —resumió Akane.

—Puedes hacer algo —le dijo Nabiki con seriedad, levantándose de la silla para observarla con atención—. Cuidarte. Estar atenta. No ser imprudente.

Akane suspiró y se dio media vuelta para irse.

—Nos vemos a la noche, entonces —dijo levantando una mano a modo de saludo.

—¡Akane! —la llamó Nabiki antes de que saliera, su hermana giró para mirarla—. Hay algo más que puedes hacer. Sigue entrenando muy duro; quizá eso te salve la vida de nuevo.

La menor de las Tendo se quedó durante breves segundos observando el rostro serio de su hermana Nabiki, y al final sonrió y asintió, llena de confianza.

Abrió la puerta y se fue.

—Eso fue muy dulce de tu parte, Nabiki —comentó Kasumi enternecida.

—No fue dulzura, fue lógica —Nabiki volvió a sentarse y prestar atención a la computadora—. Papá contrató a guardaespaldas artemarcialistas por alguna razón, ¿verdad? Él confía en el poder de esa disciplina.

—Bueno, papá entrenó un poco también cuando era joven —comentó Kasumi.

—Tendré un poco de confianza en él, entonces, y en su criterio —dijo Nabiki encogiéndose de hombros—, ¿qué se puede perder?

—Oh, ¿Nabiki? —Kasumi, preocupada, se llevó una mano a la mejilla—. Sobre la señorita Rouge…

—No te preocupes, Mousse se encargará del asunto —respondió Nabiki—. Por eso salió con Taro tan temprano, tenía que ir a comprar una… ehmm… herramienta para poder trabajar.

Kasumi se quedó en silencio y Nabiki le sostuvo la mirada.

—No la asesinarán, ¿cierto? —susurró Kasumi pasmada.

—¡Claro que no! ¿Pero qué diablos, Kasumi?

—Lo lamento, solo se me ocurrió —la hermana mayor se encogió de hombros con expresión inocente—, es que ayer estaban cuchicheando tú y el señor Mousse, y ahora… Bueno, no importa.

—¿Me crees capaz de eso? —preguntó Nabiki enfadada.

Kasumi tragó saliva.

—Como dije, no importa —replicó.

De nuevo ambas hermanas se observaron, hasta que Nabiki apartó al mirada refunfuñando.

—Cuando preguntaba sobre la señorita Rouge no me refería a eso, si no… ¿deberíamos llevarle el desayuno?

Nabiki frunció el ceño girando la cabeza hacia su hermana.

—Claro que no.

—Pero… es que está encerrada en el sótano desde ayer, y no ha cenado tampoco —Kasumi se llevó una mano a la mejilla—. Me pregunto si habrá almorzado.

—¡Ella intentó matarte! —exclamó Nabiki.

—Pero no fue personal, eran ordenes de Kodachi, ¿cierto?

—¡No me interesa! —Nabiki miró la hora en su reloj de pulsera—. Escucha, Mousse la dejó inconsciente y se supone que debe dormir una hora más. Después de eso yo me encargaré, así que no te preocupes, Kasumi.

—Bien, entonces — Kasumi sonrió ampliamente—. Iré a hablar con Ukyo sobre los ingredientes que necesito. Hoy quiero preparar wagashi.

Y se fue tarareando, mientras Nabiki sonreía de costado al mirarla, y luego volvía a concentrarse en la computadora.

.

.

Nabiki condujo el automóvil hasta un parque bastante alejado. Mousse iba en el asiento del copiloto y en el de atrás, Rouge aún atada con las cuerdas. La asesina se removió un poco en el asiento, girando la cabeza despacio a un lado y al otro.

—Está despertando —avisó Mousse.

—Bien, ya casi llegamos —respondió Nabiki. Giró el volante para entrar a una zona especialmente llena de árboles y estacionó. El coche y ellos quedaron bastante ocultos de miradas curiosas.

—Sácala —ordenó Nabiki, y Mousse asintió.

El muchacho tomó a Rouge en brazos y la dejó en el pasto. Nabiki también salió del coche y con el golpe de su puerta al cerrarse, Rouge despertó del todo, parpadeando, girando despacio la cabeza a un lado y al otro.

—¿Qué…? ¿Qué es esto?... ¿Dónde… estoy? —inquirió la mujer, aún un poco mareada y sin entender lo que ocurría.

—Por fin despiertas —dijo Nabiki cruzándose de brazos—. Espabila, tenemos que hablar de negocios.

—Oh, no, la tontita número dos, creí que eras solo una pesadilla —comentó Rouge con acidez, y profundas ojeras marcadas bajo sus ojos.

—Créeme, puedo ser tu peor pesadilla si quiero.

—¿Dónde estamos?... ¿Qué lugar es este? –preguntó Rouge girando la cabeza a un lado y al otro, pero se detuvo cuando comenzó a marearse.

—Solo escúchame, Rouge —Nabiki se acuclilló a su lado para estar a su altura y sacó un papel de su bolsillo—. Tengo un pasaje de barco para ti, para China, lo tomarás y te alejarás por un tiempo. Así podrás escapar de Kodachi, que seguro te buscará para que le expliques por qué no mataste a Kasumi. Y de tu propia _Agencia,_ no creo que a tus compañeros les agrade que dejes mal el nombre de la organización al no hacer bien tu trabajo, ¿cierto?

Rouge no dijo nada, solo apartó la mirada.

—¿Por qué haces esto? —peguntó después, volviendo a mirar a Nabiki.

—Porque soy buena, ¿por qué más? —dijo Nabiki con inocencia.

Rouge lanzó una risa seca, sin humor.

—Por favor, eres una auténtica perra, no te creo —dijo Rouge.

Los ojos de Nabiki se afilaron.

—Solo necesito que te vayas y me dejes resolviendo mis asuntos, porque pienso meter a Kodachi a la cárcel, así que si no quieres salir salpicada tú también, te aconsejo que aceptes mi oferta. Vete a China y no vuelvas por un tiempo. ¿Lo tomas…o conduzco hacia la estación de policía y te entrego?

Rouge le sostuvo la mirada un largo momento, y al final asintió.

—Acepto —dijo—. No entiendo lo que buscas, pero te aseguro que…

Su frase fue interrumpida por Mousse, que se había movido con sigilo hasta estar detrás de ella y se le fue encima, dejándole caer rápidamente el champú especial que había comprado, haciendo a continuación rápidos movimientos con las manos y los dedos, tanto que Nabiki no era capaz de verlos con claridad. La espuma del champú comenzó a inundar la cabeza de Rouge, que cerró los ojos, de nuevo perdiendo el conocimiento y desplomándose contra el piso.

Cuando Mousse se apartó, el largo cabello de Rouge brillaba al sol como recién lavado, y en su rostro había una sonrisa pacífica.

—¿Eso es todo? —preguntó Nabiki sorprendida.

—Cuando despierte de nuevo no recordará nada que tenga que ver con nosotros —explicó Mousse—, tomará los pasajes a China y se irá.

—Muy bien, desátala entonces —indicó Nabiki.

Cuando el muchacho terminó guardó las cuerdas dentro del coche, y Nabiki le colocó a Rouge entre los pliegues de la ropa los pasajes de barco. Le dio una última mirada a la asesina tendida en el pasto, se subió al automóvil, y Mousse y ella se fueron.

—¿Qué haremos ahora, señorita Nabiki? —preguntó Mousse después.

—Déjame pensar, aún estoy procesando que le borraste la memoria a una persona usando champú para el pelo —dijo Nabiki inhalando profundamente.

A pesar de todo, Mousse sonrió divertido.

—Tengo una cita de negocios con ese tal Kinnosuke, según recuerdo —respondió al final Nabiki—, aunque pasaré por la oficina a consultar la agenda en detalle. Luego tendré que idear un plan para hacer caer a Kodachi Kuno.

—No será fácil –comentó Mousse volteando a mirarla.

—Quizá… pero nunca me han gustado las cosas fáciles tampoco —replicó la chica, también mirándolo y sonriendo de costado.

.

.

—¿Esto es algo normal? —preguntó Genma Saotome a su amigo mientras los dos bajaban del automóvil frente a la peluquería y barbería en pleno centro de Shibuya.

—¿Qué me inviten a estas cosas? —dijo Soun—. Claro, todo el tiempo. Me han invitado a inauguraciones de casas de té, a grandes tiendas, a cafeterías, tiendas de ropa y otro tipo de lugares. Generalmente es bueno para ello que personalidades de cierto renombre se deje ver en sus negocios, eso les da popularidad y más ventas.

—Comprendo —dijo Genma ensimismado, pensando en todas las cosas que su amigo Soun había recibido gratis en su vida.

—Aunque nunca me invitaron a una barbería —agregó Soun sonriente.

—Esta peluquería no parece recién inaugurada, ¿verdad? —comentó Genma mientras ambos hombres levantaban la cabeza para observar la fachada del edificio.

—Quizá necesite un empujón para tener clientela —dijo Soun abriendo la puerta.

Una campanilla que estaba sobre el dintel de la puerta, y avisaba que había clientes, sonó. El lugar estaba vacío y pulcro.

—Sí que necesita clientes —susurró Genma a su amigo.

— _Welcome, welcome!_ —saludó un hombre apareciendo desde una puerta interior. Su rostro bronceado estaba sonriente y se cubría con lentes de sol aunque estaban adentro. Su cabello era corto y con reflejos, con los mechones disparados en todas direcciones y en el centro algunos formando una palmera—. Mi invitado ha llegado. ¡Soun Tendo! Es un honor, _yes, yes. Please, sit down._

Se quitó las gafas de sol y pudieron ver sus ojos pequeños y oscuros moviéndose de un lado al otro, deteniéndose en Genma.

—Oh, otro invitado. _Don´t worry,_ tenemos lugar para usted también —agregó soltando una risotada—. En la peluquería de Kamiwakiru hay lugar para todos. Me encargaré de ustedes, sí, de los dos.

—Es muy amable —comento Soun alegre, sentándose en una de las sillas libres de la peluquería.

— _Of course, of course —_ dijo Kamiwakiru acercándose hacia la puerta y, con presteza, sin que los otros se dieran cuenta, volteando el cartel de «abierto» a «cerrado»—. Los atenderé… Yo me haré cargo —agregó después en voz más baja, como un susurro siniestro, mientras bajaba la pequeña cortina para cubrir el vidrio de la puerta y que no se viera nada desde el exterior.

.

.

 _continuará_

 _._

 _._

Nota de autora: Disculpen la falta de tiempo. Agradezco mucho a todos los que me escriben, siempre leo con atención y emoción sus palabras, sus ideas o teorías sobre lo que podría pasar, también sus reflexiones sobre cómo se desarrollan los personajes.

Quiero mandar saludos especiales a: **Dee-Dee Zednem, Rokumon, Aimi Tendo, Caro-azuul, Haruri Saotome, Saritanimelove, Femme X, Elennita, Zagashi, Akai27, Jessica**.

Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	227. Yojimbo (parte 31)

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **Yojimbo**

 **(parte 31)**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

Cuando Nabiki detuvo el automóvil ella y Mousse contemplaron con ojos suspicaces la enorme construcción. Era una verdadera mansión, de tres pisos, rodeada por árboles frondosos y con unas amplias escaleras que conducían a la entrada.

Nabiki consultó la dirección en la pequeña agenda que llevaba en su bolsa. Sí, definitivamente ese era el lugar, no había equivocaciones.

—El señor Kashao debe ser un abogado con mucho dinero, ¿verdad? —comentó Mousse silbando apreciativamente.

—Trabaja para grandes empresas… supuestamente —dijo Nabiki volteando a mirar a Mousse.

—¿Supuestamente? —repitió el guardaespaldas.

—Bueno… tú sabes. Debo desconfiar de todo y de todos, ¿no sería lo lógico? Es lo que una mujer inteligente haría — explicó Nabiki—. Sobre todo dadas las circunstancias.

—¿Cree que podría ser…? —inquirió Mousse, mirando de nuevo la mansión frente a ellos.

—¿Alguien de la famosa _Agencia?_ —terminó Nabiki por él—. Todo puede ser, y mejor estar preparados.

Nabiki sonrió ampliamente y luego sacó un pequeño espejo redondo doble de su bolsa y miró que su cabello estuviera bien peinado y su delineador no se hubiera corrido. Todo estaba perfecto. Se aplicó más brillo labial, mientras Mousse la miraba hacer.

—Oh, sí, todo está muy bien —dictaminó Nabiki y cerró el espejo con una sola mano.

—Parece que está… emocionada, si me permite decirlo, señorita Nabiki —acotó Mousse.

Ella parpadeó, lo pensó un momento, y al final sonrió.

—Quizá —aceptó—. ¿Por qué no? Me parece que entiendo un poco a Kasumi, el peligro, el estar tan cerca de la muerte, genera cierta sensación de vértigo, ¿sabes? A la vez, estoy en el foco de la atención, una atención que merezco, por otra parte, y se siente bien de cierta forma, porque yo debería ser el centro de atención en todo momento, ¿no te parece?

Mousse no supo qué responder, y favorablemente para él, esa pregunta era retórica, porque Nabiki no esperó a que él dijera nada.

—Resulta tan emocionante como cerrar un trato por veinte millones de yenes, si es que comprendes lo que quiero decir —continuó Nabiki.

—Eso creo… —comentó Mousse no muy convencido.

—Se siente una especie de hormigueo en los dedos de las manos.

—Eso podría ser un infarto, señorita Nabiki —aclaró Mousse.

Ella lo miró con un gesto de enfado.

—Hablo en serio —dijo Nabiki.

—Y yo también.

Ella dejó de hacerle caso y miró de nuevo hacia la enorme mansión.

—Estoy deseando enfrentarme con cualquier cosa que Kodachi tenga preparada para mí, si es que tiene algo —murmuró.

.

.

— _Sit down, sit down_ —Kamiwakiru mostró con una amplia sonrisa la reluciente silla de barbero para que Soun Tendo ocupara el asiento—. La pasaremos… ¡de maravilla!

Tendo correspondió la sonrisa y su abultado bigote se zarandeó feliz.

—Hacía mucho que no venía a un lugar como este —comentó mientras se acomodaba y Kamiwakiru le colocaba la bata.

Genma Saotome se sentó en un banco acolchado que había a un lado para los que esperaban su turno, y echó una mirada alrededor sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. Por principio ético le daban resquemor los estilistas, pues para él eran conocedores de técnicas ancestrales para encargarse de aquel objeto mítico: el cabello. Esas criaturas crueles e inhumanas se encargaban de trabajar con _cabello,_ pero no contentos con eso, lo cortaban, lo laceraban, lo ridiculizaban tornándolo de colores, y al final, le hacían perder toda decencia al ser humano afeitándolo de cuajo en muchas ocasiones. Y todo con aquella absurda promesa, aquella falacia que no se cansaban de repetirle a las masas: _el cabello crece._

¡Mentira! ¡Mil veces mentira! El cabello era un mito, el cabello se iba a temprana edad para algunos, y jamás regresaba, dejando el corazón frío y la cabeza calva. Y todo era, Genma Saotome estaba seguro, por las adoraciones que esos seres del inframundo hacían hacia las tijeras, el champú y _los aceites._ Genma hizo un gesto de asco. ¡Los aceites no servían para nada! Él lo había intentado en China, con aceites de todo tipo, pero nada, lo único que lograron fue que su cuero cabelludo estuviera brillante, porque el cabello… ah, el cabello. Bien, pero eso era otra historia.

Genma Saotome tomó una de las revistas que estaba en una pila sobre el banco acolchado y fingió ojearla mientras, en realidad, paseaba sus vivaces ojos por cada centímetro de aquel lugar aterrador, templo del pecado. Al menos su amigo Tendo solamente iba allí por una afeitada, porque creer que Soun podría llegar a _cambiarse de bando_ y dar como sacrificio su larga cabellera negra a aquellas criaturas diabólicas hubiera sido demasiado para el pobre corazón de Genma Saotome.

Soun Tendo le había confesado, mientras iban en el automóvil a aquel sitio, que lo único que hacía, cada varios meses, y solo con el afán de mantener saludable su cabellera, era pedirle a su hija Kasumi que le recortara medio centímetro de las puntas. Y era muy estricto en aquello, _solo medio centímetro._ Solamente Kasumi le tocaba el cabello, igual que antes solamente su esposa Kimiko lo había hecho, hasta que pasó a mejor vida.

—Celebro su sabia decisión, amigo mío —había dicho Genma con aprobación—, es necesario que cuide ese regalo que los dioses le han dado.

Tendo había asentido orgulloso.

Genma siguió leyendo la revista, levantando los ojos de tanto en tanto, viendo cómo aquel extraño sujeto, Kawakamiro (o como se llamara), ataba la bata, preparaba sus herramientas y parloteaba en un japonés muy peculiar, mezclando palabras en inglés que Genma no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que significaban.

— _Wonderful! Fantastic!_ —exclamaba Kamiwakiru pasando las manos por la melena negra de Soun Tendo, dejando que el cabello flotara en el aire—. Ah, podemos hacer maravillas con esto. ¿Reflejos? ¿Capas? ¿Quizá… un estilo completamente diferente? ¿Algo más moderno?

Soun Tendo sonrió agradado por los cumplidos.

—No, no, nada de eso —replicó el hombre agitando de nuevo su bigote—. Solamente vengo por un afeitado.

—¿Afeitado? —preguntó Kamiwakiru.

—Afeitado —corroboró Soun Tendo asintiendo.

—Ah… _afeitado_ —Kamiwakiru enfatizó la palabra con un extraño acento, como si se relamiera los labios.

—S-sí –asintió Soun Tendo. Por el enorme espejo que había ante él su mirada se encontró con la del peluquero y tuvo que tragar saliva al observar los ojos brillantes de Kamiwakiru.

.

.

Akane avanzaba por los pasillos de su facultad con las mejillas sonrojadas, mirando hacia todas partes, agachando un poco la cabeza cuando se cruzaba con grupos numerosos de alumnos, porque, delante de ella, andando a grandes y sonoras zancadas, iba Ranma Saotome, su guardaespaldas.

Pero no era como todos los días, en que él caminaba despreocupadamente, aunque siempre atento, a su lado, con las manos detrás de la nuca, sin tomar nada con seriedad, mientras le contaba alguna de las aventuras que había tenido en China mientras entrenaba. Hoy era diferente, porque Ranma se había tomado más en serio que nunca su trabajo. Iba delante de ella, mirando a todos con cara de pocos amigos, haciendo muecas a los que se acercaban demasiado a ella y apartándolos de un empujón.

Había insistido incluso en entrar al baño con ella y Akane tuvo que mandarlo prácticamente a volar para que la dejara en paz. Aunque, al abrir la puerta del lavabo de las mujeres y salir de nuevo al pasillo, pudo ver de nuevo a Ranma, plantado en el piso como una muralla, de brazos cruzados, aún con las marcas rojas de los dedos de ella en la mejilla cuando lo llamó «pervertido».

Ella no podía detenerlo, porque él esgrimía la excusa de que «ese era su trabajo», y también estaba el hecho del ataque a Kasumi, donde su hermana había podido sobrevivir únicamente gracias a la ayuda de su guardaespaldas. Pero Akane se sentía avergonzada, cohibida, demasiado sobreprotegida y a la vez inútil.

Cuando se sentaron un momento en la cafetería de la facultad, Akane suspiró.

—Vaya, no sé qué hacer —comentó ella—. ¿Cuánto tiempo más deberé estar así?

Ranma se encogió de hombros mientras se atragantaba con unos panes.

—¿Y si… —comenzó ella después, mirando el vacío— y si nos metemos a la casa de Kodachi?

—¿A su casa? ¿Para qué? —preguntó Ranma después de tragar.

—¡Para averiguar lo que está ocurriendo, claro! —exclamó Akane fastidiada—. ¿Crees que soportaré esto hasta el final del semestre? ¡Hay que hacer algo! Aunque… no sé qué.

—Muy fácil —dijo Ranma después de dar otro mordisco—, piensa por qué esa Kodachi, o como se llame, iba a querer atacarte a ti o a tus hermanas.

—¡Y yo qué sé! No tiene sentido… prácticamente ni la conozco, nos hemos cruzado en muy pocas ocasiones, cuando su hermano viene a… —Akane no terminó la frase y apartó la mirada.

—¿A qué? —insistió Ranma.

—A… —Akane puso los ojos en blanco— a pedirme matrimonio.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Llega de la nada con ramos de rosas, recita poesía sin sentido y me pide que sea su esposa para toda la vida —rememoró Akane contando con los dedos.

—Wow… en verdad eres muy popular, ¿eh? —comentó Ranma chupando con fuerza la bombilla de su refresco.

Akane apoyó un codo en la mesa y dejó descansar su barbilla en la palma de su mano, sus grandes ojos café se abrieron observando en la lejanía, sin ver nada en realidad, solo pensando. Después, en un gesto muy femenino, lleno de una coquetería de la que no se daba cuenta, se pasó un mechón de su corto cabello tras la oreja. Ranma siguió mirándola, sin dejar de chupar por la bombilla, hasta que se le acabó el refresco; pero él siguió succionando, mirando a Akane, sin darse cuenta.

Akane se puso de pie y le dijo algo, pero él no había escuchado ni una palabra.

—¿Eh?

—Que debo ir a la biblioteca —repitió Akane, pronunciado cada sílaba con cuidado—. ¿Ya terminaste?

—Ah… sí, sí, claro —respondió el muchacho levantándose y apurándose para ir a su lado.

Por un momento, mientras Akane hablaba de ese sujeto loco que le proponía matrimonio todo el tiempo, Ranma había tenido una extraña sensación de desagrado. La misma que le provocaba Ryoga Hibiki cada vez que lo veía.

.

.

Ranma se apoyó en uno de los estantes mientras esperaba que Akane buscara los libros que necesitaba. A esa hora de la tarde había varias personas en la biblioteca de la facultad y Ranma estaba atento a todos. Sus ojos saltaban a uno de los alumnos, luego a Akane; a otro de los alumnos, de nuevo a Akane; después a una de las alumnas mujeres (porque de cualquier lugar podrían venir los ataques), y de nuevo a Akane.

Por fuera parecía que le muchacho estaba en una pose relajada, pero su mente trabajaba rápidamente, pensando en las alternativas que tendría un asesino para atacar a Akane en cada sitio y a cada hora. A la vez, pensaba en las estrategias para detener ese posible ataque.

En una de las veces en que sus ojos se posaron de nuevo sobre Akane, se dio cuenta de que la chica se ponía de puntillas para alcanzar un libro en el estante de más arriba. Ranma se movió para ayudarla y en menos de dos pasos estuvo junto a ella, estirando el brazo para llegar con facilidad al libro que Akane buscaba.

Pero Ranma se detuvo de pronto, porque junto a su mano había otra, una mano masculina. Ranma observó la mano, siguió con sus ojos el brazo que acompañaba esa mano, uno bien formado, bastante musculoso para ser el de un simple chico japonés. Siguió avanzando y llegó a los hombros anchos y finalmente al rostro sonriente de un muchacho de ojos azul grisáceo que usaba unos anteojos de armazón cuadrada.

Akane también había mirado al muchacho, y el chico le devolvió la mirada ensanchando su sonrisa. Ranma tocó el libro con los dedos, pero ese chico fue más rápido y lo tomó, haciendo que Ranma gruñera.

—¿Necesitabas esto? —comentó el muchacho con amabilidad dirigiéndose a Akane, sin prestar la más mínima atención a Ranma.

—Ah… —Akane no supo qué responder, pasando la vista alternativamente de Ranma al chico, y de nuevo a Ranma, que lo miraba como un perro rabioso.

—Yo iba a dárselo —avisó Ranma adelantando su pecho.

—Yo… gracias —intervino Akane antes de que hubiera una pelea sin sentido—. No podía alcanzarlo.

—Me di cuenta —comentó el chico con una sonrisa—. ¿Estudias aquí?

Ranma volvió a gruñir.

—Sí, ¿tú también? —preguntó Akane—. Por cierto, me llamo Akane Tendo.

—Yo Shinnosuke Kusao —dijo el muchacho haciendo una corta reverencia—. Sí, estudio aquí.

Akane le sonrió con amabilidad y escuchó otro gruñido bajo de Ranma, que se adelantó un poco, para poder pegarse más a ella. Shinnosuke lo miró, Ranma le sostuvo la mirada. Y Akane se sintió atrapada entre las enormes presencias de aquellos chicos, pasando los ojos de uno a otro.

.

.

 _continuará_

 _._

 _._

Nota de autora: Supongo que todos estarán contentos de que ya apareció el bendito Shinnosuke XD.

Agradecimientos especiales, como siempre, a todos los que están del otro lado leyendo, sobre todo a: **Dee-Dee Zednem** (el servicio es para Soun, en realidad Genma solo entró porque va con él; además, usa sombrero así que el peluquero aún no descubre es _pequeño_ detalle XD), **Aimi Tendo** (yo también espero eso), **Azulmitla** (el director tiene su propia técnica, y tiene que ver con cómo es el personaje en el manga, pero ya se verá eso), **Maat Sejmet** (espero que ganen los buenos jaja), **Elennita** (ahora los ataques convergieron y suceden simultáneamente, ¡qué caos!), **Rokumon** (espero que Soun estire un poco los músculos, sí), **Caro-azuul** (más gritos fangiiiirlll), **Femme X** (en todo caso será como un videojuego de Ranma, con mucho humor absurdo, aunque nunca jugué uno de esos XD), **Jessica** (¡tantas preguntas!), **Akai27** (todos son blancos, y en este capítulo se vio), **Haruri Saotome** (todos caen como moscas jaja).

Gracias a todos por leer. Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	228. Yojimbo (parte 32)

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **Yojimbo**

 **(parte 32)**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

—¡Akane Tendo será mi esposa! —exclamó Tatewaki Kuno abriendo intempestivamente la puerta del despacho de su hermana en la empresa del clan Kuno.

Kodachi estaba escribiendo en su libreta de tapas rojas y negras con una pluma-fuente, se sobresaltó por el grito y derramó una buena cantidad de tinta sobre la hoja. Apretó los dientes solo al escuchar aquel pérfido nombre, Akane Tendo, aquella poquita cosa buena para nada. De solo imaginar a su hermano casado en sagradas nupcias con esa inmoral, se le erizaba el cabello, y más aún por imaginar que, si se casaban, una parte de la compañía le pertenecería a esa pequeña mujer hecha un guiñapo. Claro que aquello pasaría solo sobre su cadáver.

—¡Oh! Querido hermano mayor, me has sobresaltado —comentó Kodachi forzando una sonrisa.

—Lo lamento, mi querida hermana, pero tenía que correr a contarte esta noticia que hizo florecer mi corazón como los cerezos en primavera, perfumando de delicia anticipada mi mente —palabrareó Tatewaki, deslizándose por la habitación como si danzara.

Kuno llegó hasta el escritorio de su hermana y se inclinó ante ella, tomando una de sus blancas manos y besándola en el dorso. Kodachi lo miró asustada.

—Hermano… ¿qué fue lo que dijiste? —preguntó ella.

—Akane Tendo… ¡será mi esposa! —repitió Kuno, con el mismo fervor que antes, y se dejó caer como una pluma que flota en el viento sobre la silla del otro lado del escritorio.

—¿Acaso ella…? —Kodachi se atragantó con su propia saliva, sin poder terminar de hablar.

—¡Aceptó! —anunció Tatewaki con el mismo fervor con el que había dicho al abrir la puerta de la oficina.

Su hermana palideció y se quedó de piedra. ¡Era imposible! No podía ser… ¿o quizá sí?, en un momento de duelo, llorando la muerte de su hermana mayor, sintiéndose débil, había aceptado resguardarse en los fuertes y cálidos brazos de Tatewaki Kuno. ¡Esa maldita infeliz!

De todas formas, la alegría le duraría poco, ese mismo día moriría, así se lo había prometido Shinnosuke Kusao.

—Oh… —balbuceó Kodachi, sin poder hilar ninguna frase.

—Bueno, aún no… ¡pero aceptará! —rectificó Tatewaki, con el rostro brillante de triunfo.

Su hermana soltó todo el aire que tenía contenido en el pecho, hasta quedar desinflada como un globo, pero feliz. Feliz, muy feliz. Akane Tendo no entraba a la familia aún porque moriría, ¡moriría pronto! ¡Moriría!

—Ah, hermano querido, ¿qué dices? ¿Entonces aceptó… o no? No quisiera celebrar tu enorme felicidad antes de tiempo —comentó Kodachi con una sonrisa pegada al rostro.

—Mi bella y delicada flor llamada Akane todavía no recibe los mimos de mis manos, ni ha sido rociada con las gotas de mi amor —dijo Tatewaki con los ojos cerrados, imaginando quién sabe qué escena que tenía como protagonista a Akane.

—Oh, bueno —susurró Kodachi.

—Pero —indicó Tatewaki abriendo los ojos y mirándola— muy pronto no podrá resistirse al encanto de mis brazos. Y aceptará pasar el resto de su vida a mi lado.

—O sea… —Kodachi se aclaró la voz—. Hermano mayor, ¿por qué estás tan seguro? ¿Te envió una carta de amor acaso?

—Oh, no, la dulce Akane Tendo es demasiado tímida para responder mis encendidas misivas que destilan el más puro y apasionado amor —explicó Tatewaki con seriedad—. Seguro las atesora en el cajón de su mesa de noche, atadas con una cinta de cabello, y las abraza durante la madrugada para sentir que está a mi lado, puesto que están impregnadas con mi perfume varonil.

—Hermano mayor —susurró Kodachi cubriendo sus labios con los dedos.

—No se trata de eso, querida y bella hermana —siguió Kuno—. Esta mañana he ido al templo, a pedir por la buena fortuna, he realizado los rezos debidos, he encendido el incienso, como corresponde y…

Kuno se detuvo, con la mirada perdida.

—¿Y? —presionó Kodachi, queriendo llegar al fondo del asunto.

—Y… de pronto, como una suave brisa que acariciaba mi cabello, he sentido… ¡una epifanía!

—Epifanía —repitió Kodachi.

—Sí, he visto ante mis ojos —siguió diciendo Tatewaki—, aunque no era realmente así, puesto que los tenía cerrados, la hermosa imagen de Akane Tendo vestida de novia al estilo occidental, con una hermosa corona de rosas rojas en la cabeza, sus labios divinamente pintados de color rosa, con pequeños zapatos de cristal en sus prístinos pies de seda y cashemire —describió Tatewaki mirando el vacío, como si pudiera rememorar esa visión en aquel preciso instante—. Y estábamos ambos en nuestra casa, mi querida hermana, nuestra dinástica mansión Kuno, engalanada para una boda. Allí, Akane Tendo y yo, uníamos nuestras manos, nuestros corazones en eterna promesa y nuestros labios sellando el pacto de la pasión más abrasadora. Allí, en nuestra mansión, nos casábamos ante los ojos de todos nuestros amigos y parientes, de la manera más feliz que pueda existir.

—¿En nuestra casa? —farfulló Kodachi.

—Así es —asintió Kuno—. ¿Qué puede haber más excelso que allí, en el mismo lugar donde vinimos al mundo tú y yo, mi querida hermanita, demos la bienvenida a un nuevo integrante de nuestra familia? Aquella visión llenó mi corazón de dicha, y me confirmó lo que ya sabía: que Akane Tendo y yo estamos destinados y seremos felices por siempre jamás. Además, me hizo darme cuenta de que ella sin duda me aceptará, y todo ocurrirá como debe ocurrir. ¿No es absolutamente emocionante conocer el futuro y saber que estará lleno de glorias y mieles?

—Cla-claro… —balbuceó Kodachi—. ¿Casarte con Akane Tendo… en nuestra mansión, entonces?

—Así es —sentenció Kuno sonriendo abiertamente—. Ocurrirá pronto, me fue revelado.

—No sé qué decir —admitió Kodachi—. Estoy tan… sobrecargada de tantas intensas emociones, hermano mayor.

—Lo comprendo, mi pequeña Kodachi —dijo su hermano tomando sus manos por encima del escritorio—, esto es abrumador para ambos. Sé que compartes completamente mi dicha y la felicidad que me depara el más brillante futuro.

—Así es, así es —asintió Kodachi.

—Tenía que venir corriendo a contarte las buenas nuevas —continuó su hermano, sin soltar sus manos—, la última vez que hablamos del tema confié en tu criterio en cuestiones femeninas del corazón y nuevamente necesito recurrir a ti, querida hermana.

—Ah, ¿sí?

—Sí, claro está. Tengo que pedir tu sabia opinión en estas cuestiones, pues mi ímpetu podría echar a perder el minucioso trabajo que has realizado, querida mía.

—¿Qué yo he… realizado? —dijo nerviosa Kodachi—. ¿A qué te refieres, hermano mayor?

—A que siempre me has estimulado a dar lo mejor de mí para que esta relación llegue a buen puerto —respondió Tatewaki con fervor—. Desde el principio no me censuraste, sino que me apoyaste instándome a mirar con la cabeza y la mente despejada, y no solo con este apabullado corazón; insististe en hacerme notar los errores de Akane, sus falencias y puntos débiles, pero no con afán de humillarla o maltratarla, estoy seguro, sino para que yo aprendiera a amarla como lo que es y tan puramente que estuviera a la altura de su casto corazón. Y por todo eso te estoy enormemente agradecido.

—Ah… —suspiró Kodachi torciendo los labios, intentando sonreír.

—Nada sería lo mismo sin ti, querida hermana —insistió Tatewaki—, has antepuesto mi felicidad a todo. Para ti hubiera sido muy fácil aceptar mi compromiso con Akane sin más, dejando que simplemente el destino actuara. Pero no eres tan fría, sé que tu amor por mí sobrepasa las montañas más altas de Japón y tiene la fuerza de los océanos, y prefieres herir mil veces tu pecho antes que ver sangrar el mío. Así es nuestro fraternal amor, y lo adoro con cada fibra de mi ser. Te esforzaste para que yo estuviera completamente seguro, con los ojos bien abiertos viendo la realidad, para que me entregara a los placeres del amor junto a Akane Tendo convencido de lo que sentía. Has hecho tanto por mí, querida hermana, ¡tanto! Nunca podré estar a la altura de todo tu sacrificio, pero lo intentaré con todas mis fuerzas, para devolverte con creces este noble acto de amor cuando tú te enamores de la manera en que yo lo he hecho.

Kuno se levantó para besar las manos de su hermana fervorosamente. Ella no dijo nada, solamente tragó saliva.

—Yo… querido Tatewaki —balbuceó Kodachi en estado de shock.

—Lo sé, lo sé, mi dulce Kodachi —dijo en seguida su hermano volviendo a sentarse—. Aún ahora, eres tan humilde que estos halagos, muy bien merecidos, por cierto, te dan un arrebato de timidez. No temas, te conozco bien y sé todo lo que bulle en tu interior sin necesidad de que lo expreses en miserables palabras que nunca estarían a la altura del amor que realmente nos profesamos.

—Claro… por supuesto, querido hermano mayor —dijo Kodachi pasándose una mano por el pecho, como queriendo aplacar un dolor lacerante—. Entonces…

—Entonces, espero que hoy mismo Akane acepte convertirse en mi esposa —sentenció Tatewaki Kuno levantando el mentón orgulloso.

—¿Hoy? —se sorprendió Kodachi.

—Así es. La fuerza de mi amor romperá mis venas haciéndome desangrar si no puedo obtener hoy mismo de sus dulces labios el tan ansiado «sí» —explicó Kuno.

—Hoy… —repitió Kodachi, con sus ojos moviéndose de un lado al otro de la habitación, intentando juntar las piezas de su rompecabezas—. Hoy, querido hermano… es…

De pronto, una pequeña y brillante idea acudió a su cabeza, como una explosión que llenó de luz todos sus oscuros pensamientos. Sí, podía hacerse, y ese mismo día, y todo quedaría arreglado. Akane Tendo muerta, pero ellos, los hermanos Kuno, obteniendo el porcentaje más grande de la compañía Tendo gracias a las nupcias que esa marginal contraería con su magnánimo hermano.

—¡Es extraordinario! —exclamó Kodachi poniéndose de pie, con las manos juntas—. ¡Absolutamente brillante!

—¿Así lo crees, querida hermana? —preguntó Kuno extasiado, levantándose también y tomando sus manos—. Sabía que estarías encantada por este gran paso, contaba con tu apoyo incondicional.

—¡Claro que sí, mi querido Tatewaki! –exclamó Kodachi con lágrimas de felicidad en las esquinas de los ojos—. ¡Este es uno de los mejores días de mi vida! Me siento… me siento tan feliz.

—¡Te comprendo, hermana!

—Pero debes dejar que yo me encargue de todo, querido hermano mayor —agregó Kodachi sonriendo—. Yo prepararé todo para que puedas casarte con Akane Tendo esta misma noche, ¡sin falta!

—¿De verdad? ¡Eres un ángel! Yo no sabría cómo comportarme de la manera más dulce y romántica, pero estoy seguro de que tú si sabrás, mi tierna Kodachi —Kuno rebozaba felicidad—. Pero… ¿no será demasiado para ti? ¿No te sobrecargaré de trabajo? Eres una mujer tan ocupada que…

—No, no, tonterías, ¿cómo podría ser un trabajo hacerme cargo de la felicidad de mi único hermano? Querido mío, solo nos tenemos el uno al otro, cumplo con lo que es mi deber, con lo que tú mismo harías por mí, ¿cierto? Cuidarte y protegerte —dijo Kodachi destilando miel.

—¡Mi bella Kodachi!

—Mi siemprebienamado Tatewaki —suspiró ella.

—Desde hoy seré el hombre más feliz de la Tierra —sentenció el muchacho—. Si ya lo era antes, ahora esa felicidad se multiplicará por cien.

—Tú solo encárgate de descansar y lucir como el mejor y más apuesto novio —le pidió Kodachi—, que estoy segura que lo serás.

—¿Qué haría sin ti, pequeña Kodachi? —preguntó su hermano extasiado.

—Absolutamente nada, querido Tatewaki —respondió ella, y luego soltó una risa de las suyas, que tanto le gustaban a su hermano.

Finalmente Tatewaki Kuno hizo una reverencia y se marchó igual que como había llegado, danzando por la habitación hasta llegar a la puerta.

Cuando se quedó sola, Kodachi Kuno soltó otra risotada aguda, tomó una de las rosas negras frescas que siempre tenía en un jarrón en un extremo de su escritorio y la olisqueó con devoción, aspirando el dulce aroma de la maldad. ¡Por fin! Por fin todas las cartas estaban echadas a su favor, y ella aprovecharía la oportunidad, obviamente… siempre y cuando llegara a tiempo.

Kodachi hizo una mueca. Maldito Shinnosuke que se las daba de profesional, ahora no podía detenerlo. Su única posibilidad era llegar antes. ¿Podría?

Por un breve instante la mujer se quedó completamente quieta, para al final reír por su ingenuidad. _Claro que podría._ Ella podía _cualquier_ cosa.

Se sentó con parsimonia nuevamente en su silla mullida tapizada de rosa y tomó el teléfono para comunicarse directamente con la mesa de su secretaria, que quedaba inmediatamente fuera de su oficina.

—¿Konatsu? —dijo, acariciando la línea de su mandíbula con los suaves pétalos de la rosa negra—. Requiero tus habilidades para un trabajo. En este instante.

.

.

 _continuará_

 _._

 _._

Nota de autora: Sé que todas estarán enojadas de que no salió Shinnosuke XD. No se preocupen, si habrá más escenas, todas esas que ustedes esperan, pero necesitaba esta escena, con el nuevo plan de Kodachi para que todo lo demás sucediera y así las diferentes líneas narrativas convergieran hasta chocar en el punto álgido que luego nos llevará al desenlace. ¿Entendieron algo? jaja, espero que sí, y si no, no se preocupen por nada, solo confíen y lean.

Agradezco enormemente a todos por escribirme, como siempre, y ojalá les siga gustando esta historia que intentaba ser con tintes de thriller y tuvo demasiados toques de humor de la serie original, pero ¿qué se va a hacer? Como siempre me dice Noham, la historia manda, y hay que hacer caso.

Saludos y abrazos apretados a: **Dee-Dee Zednem, Rinne18, Rokumon, Elennita, Haruri Saotome, Saritanimelove, Caro-azuul, Esmeralda Saotom, Zagashi, Jessica, Femme X**.

Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	229. Yojimbo (parte 33)

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **Yojimbo**

 **(parte 33)**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

—Eh… —Akane dudó, pasándose el mechón por detrás de la oreja de nuevo, nerviosa—. Entonces, me llevaré este libro.

Shinnosuke pareció volver en sí, apartando la mirada de Ranma y dirigiéndola de nuevo a Akane, para finalmente sonreír.

—Bueno… yo también me llevaré un par —comentó él, sacando su tarjeta de la biblioteca y mostrándosela a Akane.

Ranma estiró el cuello para poder leer bien lo que decía ahí, pero el otro muchacho la guardó demasiado rápido. Shinnosuke se giró y fue hacia la mesa donde estaba sentada la bibliotecaria, Akane iba a girar para imitarlo, pero Ranma la detuvo.

—¿Qué pasa? —dijo ella.

—Ese tipo… es muy extraño —dijo Ranma en un susurro.

—¿Shinnosuke? –inquirió Akane, inclinando la cabeza hacia un costado—. Pero si es solo un alumno de esta facultad.

—No me pareció que dijera «Shinnosuke Kusao» en esa tarjeta de biblioteca —replicó el guardaespaldas, con el rostro cada vez más serio—. Lo que Nabiki no se cansó de repetirnos durante toda la noche fue: «cualquiera puede ser alguien de _La agencia»._

Akane puso los ojos en blanco.

—Nabiki solo quiere jugar a la detective. Estoy segura de que todo es un malentendido —dijo—, no hay ningún motivo para que alguien quiera hacerme daño. Además, ¿entonces tendré que desconfiar de mis propios compañeros de clase? ¿De mis profesores? ¿De la señora que limpia los lavabos?

Terminó dándole una palmada de tranquilidad a Ranma en el hombro.

—No te preocupes, no puede pasarme nada en esta aburrida facultad —sentenció ella, y después sonrió como una niña.

Ranma no dijo nada, solo la observó caminar también hasta la bibliotecaria, apretando el libro contra su pecho. Se aseguró, eso sí, de no sacarle el ojo de encima, así que se adelantó de inmediato para estar junto a ella cuando el tal Shinnosuke volvía a hablarle.

—Así que… ¿Akane? —preguntó el muchacho acomodando sus anteojos—. Nunca te había visto por aquí… —se detuvo viendo aparecer la cabeza de Ranma en su campo visual, hasta que Akane lo empujó un poco hacia atrás para poder mantener una conversación normal—. ¿Qué estudias?

—Bueno, aún no me decido, estoy haciendo las materias comunes. Aunque me inclino por la pedagogía —respondió Akane llevando un dedo a su mentón, pensativa. Ranma la observó, comenzando a andar mientras los tres salían de la biblioteca, nunca se le había ocurrido preguntarle eso.

—¿Y tú? —indagó Akane mirando a Shinnosuke.

—Historia del arte —respondió el chico con fervor, sus ojos resplandecientes—. Aunque —agregó después un tanto desganado—, avanzo lentamente, tengo… algunos problemas —se puso una mano en la nuca, sonriendo a modo de disculpa.

—Oh —dijo la muchacha lamentándose. Ranma miró al chico con suspicacia.

—Akane… —murmuró Shinnosuke mirando hacia adelante— tu nombre… me recuerda algo. Me da la impresión de que lo he escuchado antes.

—Es un nombre bastante común —comentó la aludida.

Shinnosuke asintió, pensativo, y al final sonrió.

—Sí, seguramente no es nada —dijo.

En la puerta de la facultad se separaron después de despedirse con amabilidad, excepto Ranma, que solo gruñó, aunque Shinnosuke tampoco le hizo demasiado caso. Mientras la pareja salía, Shinnosuke se quedó unos minutos más observando cómo se marchaban y suspiró. Se sentó en uno de los bancos que había en la parte de afuera del edificio de la facultad y pensó sobre la vida, el amor y las chicas bonitas. Esa Akane sin duda lo era, su sonrisa era encantadora y sus ojos muy expresivos, no le importaría encontrarse otra vez con ella y poder admirarla un poco más. Ese chico que iba con ella, ¿sería su novio?, así parecía por lo celoso que se había puesto. Qué mala suerte que tuviera novio.

Akane, Akane. El nombre le continuaba sonando de algo; se rascó la cabeza, se sacó los anteojos que solamente usaba por moda y no tenían graduación, y se frotó los ojos para sentirse más despejado, a ver si eso aclaraba su mente. Pero no.

Al final, como hacía siempre por costumbre, consultó su libreta roja de trabajo, donde anotaba todas sus obligaciones. Buscó la última hoja, había una fotografía y un nombre escrito por su puño y letra.

—Akane —leyó, pasando los dedos por la fotografía.

Era ella, sin duda.

Shinnosuke dejó caer los hombros, soltando un suspiro de decepción. ¡Siempre le pasaba lo mismo!, ¿por qué siempre querían matar a las chicas bonitas?

—Maldición —murmuró, creyendo que aquello era un desperdicio.

Finalmente se levantó, guardó la libreta y los anteojos en la mochila, revisó con disimulo que su arma estuviera cargada y volvió a colgarse la mochila al hombro. De todas formas mañana no la recordaría y se enamoraría de otra. Ahora debía hacer su trabajo.

.

.

Genma Saotome se encasquetó el sombrero con más fuerza sobre la cabeza, como si fuera un escudo que pudiera blandir contra _esa criatura_ llamada peluquero. De cuando en cuando, apartando los ojos de la revista, observaba cómo ese hombre charlaba con su amigo, hablando sobre la mejor manera de cuidar el cabello y las puntas florecidas. Mientras Kamiwakiru preparaba la crema para afeitar en un pocillo pequeño que sostenía con la otra mano, siguió hablando con Soun sobre la familia.

—Mis hijas son todo lo que tengo, lo único que me importa en la vida —dijo Soun, con la voz afectada por la emoción—. Cada una de ellas sacó lo mejor de su madre.

— _Yes, yes, i quite understand_ —Kamiwakiru tarareó una melodía de una vieja película de gánsters, mientras esparcía con una brocha la crema por el rostro de Soun—. También tengo dos hijos, _a boy and a girl_.

—Oh, ya veo —Soun movió la cabeza hacia un lado y después hacia el otro, para facilitarle el trabajo al estilista—, ¿qué edad tienen?

—La suficiente para ya no preocuparse por este viejo como debieran, al menos mi pequeño Tachi —Kamiwakiru alzó el rostro poniéndose la mano en la frente en pose dramática—. Es el destino de un padre después de todo. _So sad_.

—Lo comprendo a la perfección, mis hijas pareciera que a veces no me respetaran, como si mis ideas estuvieran equivocadas— Soun alzó el rostro dejando que le untara la crema por debajo del mentón hasta el cuello—. No entienden que uno todo lo hace por ellos.

Genma se encogió de hombros. No dijo nada, pero recordó a su hijo Ranma y estuvo de acuerdo en que los hijos son todos unos ingratos.

Kamiwakiru deslizó la brocha hacia arriba, esparciendo la crema por las mejillas de Soun. Se detuvo un momento.

—¿Y el bigote? —preguntó, mirándolo a los ojos a través del reflejo del espejo.

—No, déjelo tal como está —respondió Soun.

Genma no soportó la tentación de intervenir en la charla.

—Antes no lo usaba, amigo mío —dijo.

—Oh, bueno, es que es un recuerdo —confesó Soun bajando los ojos—. Me lo dejé después de que naciera Kasumi, mi hija mayor —aclaró para que lo entendiera el peluquero—. A mi querida Kimiko le gustó tanto que nunca me lo quité.

—¿Su esposa? —preguntó Kamiwakiru.

—Mi difunta esposa —completó Soun, perdiendo su mirada en una esquina del espejo.

— _I'm so sorry_ , no fue mi intención —se disculpó.

—Sucedió hace muchos años atrás, no tenga cuidado.

Kamiwakiru asintió, y terminó de esparcir la crema con exquisita prolijidad, tal como le gustaba. Aquello era un arte, debía hacerse paso por paso, cada cosa en su momento, con destreza, disciplina, dedos y manos hábiles, pero sobre todo poniendo el corazón. Era una delicia amar tanto el trabajo que uno hacía.

Soltó un suspiro de satisfacción. ¡Cómo adoraba matar! Qué bueno que su pequeña hubiera requerido su presencia una vez más porque ya sentía que se estaba oxidando.

Tomó la navaja y, con movimientos estudiados y firmes, comenzó a suavizar el filo en el asentador. Sus movimientos parecían magnéticos. Soun lo observaba con atención, siguiendo con los ojos el vaivén de la navaja; Genma, con el sombrero caído más que nunca casi hasta el borde de los ojos, dejó de fingir que leía la revista y observó en detalle a ese _peluquero_ preparando aquel acto de barbarie mediante el cual se encargaría de cortar cabello. Daba igual que fuera en la barbilla o la cabeza, ¡eso era inhumano! Debería estar penado por la ley que hombres que aún gozaban del privilegio de tener cabello fueran a aquellas carnicerías a perderlo, ¡y con una sonrisa!

—Ejem… —Genma se aclaró la garganta—, amigo Tendo, ¿alguna vez hizo esto con anterioridad?

—¿Mmm? —Soun buscó la mirada de su compañero a través del gran espejo—. ¿Se refiere a afeitarme de esta forma? Oh, sí, varias veces.

—¿Y no lo pone nervioso esa… cuchilla? —continuó Genma con un escalofrío. Aunque para él no era solo el filo de la navaja, sino que la sostuviera _ese hombre_.

—No, en realidad —respondió Soun como si nada—. Solía tener un barbero amigo, eso fue en el barrio donde vivíamos antes, todas las semanas me afeitaba con él, era el mejor sin duda, pero se retiró —Soun desvió los ojos para observar al estilista—. Pero no dudo que el señor Kamiwakiru es un profesional —agregó con una sonrisa.

El estilista soltó una risotada.

— _Oh, yes_ —replicó—. Soy un profesional —dijo en tono bajo, arrastrando las palabras.

Genma tuvo un estremecimiento, todo su ser le gritaba que allí había un peligro, las gotas de sudor resbalaban por su frente (quizá producto del calor que le daba el sombrero), pero lo cierto es que solo quería levantarse y detener a ese hombre. Lo observó acercando la navaja a la garganta de su amigo, muy cerca, demasiado, y de pronto… ¡Genma lo supo! Ese no era el ángulo correcto.

Kamiwakiru buscaba un corte limpio, profundo, que desangrara en el acto; cuando terminara se encargaría del gordo. Fácil, solo debía moverse un par de pasos a toda velocidad y clavarle la navaja en el corazón. Fácil, sumamente fácil.

Acercó la mano, el filo de la cuchilla casi tocaba la piel.

—¡Ah! —exclamó Kamiwakiru, sintiendo un fuerte dolor en la mano, soltando la cuchilla.

Volteó rápidamente a observar a Genma. Soun también se alertó, enderezándose en la silla de barbero. Genma Saotome, con una sonrisa torcida de triunfo, bajaba lentamente el brazo después de haberle lanzado la revista enrollada a ese _peluquero_ para detenerlo.

—Así que… señor Kamiwakiru —dijo Genma arrastrando las palabras como el otro había hecho—, ¿no formará usted parte de _La agencia_?

Los cristales de sus anteojos brillaron mientras la boca de Soun se abría incrédula.

.

.

 _continuará_

 _._

 _._

Nota de autora: Muchas gracias a todos los que leen, en especial a **Caro-azuul, Dee-Dee Zednem, Akane04, Elennita, Rokumon, Aimi Tendo, Nerei, Femme X, LunaSaotomeTendo, Rinne18, Haruri Saotome, Saritanimelove, Noham.**

Nos vemos mañana con más emocionantes asesinatos. ¿O no?

Romina


	230. Yojimbo (parte 34)

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **Yojimbo**

 **(parte 34)**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

Nabiki Tendo subió lentamente los escalones que llevaban a la entrada de la mansión de Kinnosuke Kashao, siempre seguida por Mousse, que tenía los brazos a cada lado del cuerpo, listo para saltar a la acción. Cuando Nabiki alcanzó la aldaba para tocar a las enormes puertas dobles, Mousse se adelantó.

—Espere, señorita, déjeme ir primero dijo.

—Oh… —Nabiki lo miró—. Bueno.

Los toques fueron suaves, pero hicieron eco por toda la casa. Nabiki y Mousse intercambiaron una mirada, y en ese momento la puerta se abrió rechinando. Un anciano bajito, de cabello y barba canosa, anteojos redondos y vestido con las mejores galas de un mayordomo, se asomó.

Nabiki y Mousse lo miraron, el viejo levantó la cabeza, los estudió fijamente a través de los cristales y abrió la boca, o dejó caerla más bien, para hablar.

—¡Ah! Debe ser la señorita Nabiki Tendo —dijo el viejo con voz cascada.

Mousse inclinó la cabeza a un lado, frunciendo el ceño. Había algo sumamente raro con ese anciano.

—Así es —dijo la chica con una sonrisa de suficiencia porque supieran su nombre por adelantado.

—Soy Eipuriru, el fiel mayordomo del joven amo Kinnosuke —informó el viejo, su boca se sacudía cada vez que hablaba, como si la mandíbula estuviera a punto de salírsele.

—¿Está su amo en casa? —preguntó Nabiki.

—Claro que sí, y la espera —respondió Eipuriru.

—Ah, muy bien —dijo Nabiki, y la puerta se abrió un poco más para dejarlos pasar. Nabiki se adelantó para entrar, Mousse, aún extrañado, la siguió con recelo.

De pronto, como si hubiera salido justo de detrás de la puerta, apareció un joven alto y elegante, vestido con camisa y pantalones de la mejor calidad. Su cabello ondulado bien peinado le caía por la frente formando una onda. Sonrió y un brillo destelló en sus dientes.

—Soy Kinnosuke Kashao —se presentó, pasándose una mano por el cabello.

Estaba de pie muy junto al anciano. Demasiado juntos. De hecho…

Mousse tuvo un escalofrío y torció el gesto cuando el hombre pareció levantar en andas al pequeño anciano, solo que no lo levantaba sino que simplemente movía el brazo. Aquel anciano no era un anciano, era un simple muñeco que manejaba Kinnosuke como un ventrílocuo. Uno demasiado bueno, además, porque justo en aquel momento estaban hablando los dos.

—Eipuriru —llamó Kinnosuke.

—Sí, joven amo.

—¿Por qué no nos sirves café en la biblioteca?

—Con mucho gusto… ¡Ah! —el muñeco se llevó las manos a la cabeza, dejando caer la boca en un pequeño grito—. Lo lamento, joven amo, olvidé ir a hacer la compra y me temo que se acabó el café.

—Vaya, Eipuriru, ¿qué haremos entonces? ¿Qué podríamos tomar?— preguntó contrariado Kinnosuke.

—Señor, ¿qué le parece que vayan a la piscina y tomen un poco de sol? —sugirió el muñeco.

—¡Excelente! Aunque no creo que la señorita Tendo haya traído su traje de baño, ¿verdad? —preguntó en un susurro Kinnosuke a su fiel mayordomo.

—Será mejor que se lo pregunte a la dama, joven amo —dijo también en un susurro Eipuriru, poniéndose la mano junto a su boca.

—Da la casualidad de que tengo un traje de baño en la bolsa —intervino Nabiki con una sonrisa. Mousse la miró sorprendido, pero no dijo nada.

—¡Qué maravilla! —celebró Kinnosuke—. Entonces vayamos a la piscina, tomemos un poco de sol y hablemos de negocios, Nabiki Tendo.

—Me encantaría —respondió ella halagada.

—Eipuriru, guíanos hasta la piscina, por favor.

—Muy bien, joven amo.

Kinnosuke Kashao se puso a caminar, manejando el muñeco un poco por delante de él, como si realmente fuera el mayordomo guiándolos. Mousse y Nabiki los siguieron, el joven chino miraba a un lado y al otro, creyendo que había caído en un mundo paralelo de demencia. Durante sus viajes por China había visto cosas increíbles y disparatadas, pero nunca nada como eso. Miró a Nabiki de reojo, y ella iba tranquilamente andando, con el rostro resplandeciente y su bolso colgado de un hombro.

—Señorita… —susurró acercándose más a ella.

—¿Sí, Mousse?

—Es… ¿acaso ve lo mismo que yo? Eso es un… un maldito muñeco —murmuró su guardaespaldas.

—Lo sé, ¿no es adorable? —inquirió Nabiki frunciendo su boca como una niña—. Parece que no ha perdido a su niño interior.

—¿Qué?... —Mousse se quedó sin aliento—. ¿No le parece sospechoso? Podría ser… — _La agencia,_ Mousse no pronunció las palabras, simplemente hizo la mímica con la boca, para que ella pudiera entenderle.

—No lo creo, es demasiado tonto para que sea eso —Nabiki movió la mano para restarle importancia.

—Si no es eso… entonces ese hombre está loco —insistió Mousse—. ¿No deberíamos irnos? No puede hacer negocios con un hombre así, no es de fiar.

—Tienes razón —asintió ella—. Sin embargo, es muy apuesto _y con mucho dinero_ —recalcó mirando fijamente a Mousse—, quisiera disfrutar un poco más de las delicias de esta mansión. ¿No habrás traído el traje de baño por si acaso, Mousse?

—¡Claro que no! Estoy trabajando.

—Qué lástima que no seas tan precavido como una mujer —Nabiki le cerró un ojo.

Salieron al enorme patio con piscina. Había reposeras para tomar el sol y una mesa redonda con varias sillas y un quitasol. En el jardín había plantas con flores coloridas y varios altos árboles que se agitaban suavemente con la brisa de la mañana. Nabiki inspiró con placer el aire.

—Qué buena idea tuvo, señor Eipuriru —comentó Nabiki sonriéndole al muñeco—. Un día tan hermoso como el de hoy merece ser disfrutado.

—No fue nada, señorita —respondió el mayordomo.

Mousse pasaba la vista de uno a otro, y luego a Kinnosuke, que observaba embelesado cómo su criado y su clienta se entendían tan bien.

—Tomen asiento, por favor —ofreció Kinnosuke.

—¿Dónde podría cambiarme de ropa? —inquirió Nabiki.

—Oh, vaya, ¿dónde podrá ser, Eipuriru? —indagó Kinnosuke.

—Hay un cuarto junto a la piscina para poder ponerse el traje de baño, joven amo—respondió el mayordomo estirando uno de sus pequeños brazos.

—¡Ah, verdad! Siempre lo olvido — comentó Kinnosuke dándose unos golpecitos en la frente.

—No se preocupe, joven amo — el muñeco se acercó a su oído para susurrarle—. ¿Tomó la medicación esta mañana?

—Sí, lo hice puntualmente, Eipuriru.

—Voy a cambiarme entonces —anunció Nabiki con voz cantarina—. En seguida vuelvo.

Kinnosuke y su muñeco se sentaron en una de las sillas bajo el quitasol. Mousse también se puso a la sombra, pero se quedó de pie, observando a aquel extraño sujeto conversar con su muñeco como si tuviera vida.

.

.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó Soun Tendo poniéndose pálido, girando a observar al peluquero—. _¿La agencia?_

—¡Confiéselo! —exigió Genma apuntándolo con un dedo.

— _What?_ —Kamiwakiru lo observó dolido—. _Me?_ ¿Pertenecer a _La agencia_? ¿Qué es lo que se ha creído? ¿Yo simplemente pertenecer a _La agencia?_ ¡Idioteces! —exclamó después con enfado—. ¡¿Cómo puede decir algo así?! El excelente Kamiwakiru, el gran estilista, ¡ _perteneciendo_ a esa sociedad criminal!

—Lo lamentamos —se disculpó de inmediato Soun Tendo—. No era nuestra intención ofenderlo.

—Sí, sí, lo sentimos —agregó Genma, aún sudando—. Es solo que yo creí ver… ¡Oiga! ¡Un momento! ¿Cómo sabe lo que es _La agencia_ si no pertenece a ella?

Soun de nuevo se sobresaltó y miró al peluquero.

— _Fools!_ —dijo Kamiwakiru con desprecio—. Yo no simplemente _pertenecía,_ ¡era el director!

Tomó unas tijeras y las lanzó hacia Genma, que se agachó a tiempo.

—¡Cúbrase, Tendo! —gritó Saotome mientras tiraba el banco donde había estado sentado y se escudaba detrás de él para salvarse de las otras tijeras que el peluquero le lanzaba. Soun Tendo se levantó de la silla de inmediato y se alejó, refugiándose bajo el mostrador con las cremas, las pinzas y otros enseres de peluquería.

Genma, de vez en cuando, sacaba el brazo de detrás de su refugio para lanzarle revistas al peluquero, hasta que se le acabaron, y a Kamiwakiru se le acabaron las tijeras que tenía en su cinturón de peluquero. Genma le tiró el banco por la cabeza y el otro tuvo que esconderse detrás de una de las sillas de barbero para que no lo golpeara.

De pie, desabrochándose el saco para estar más cómodo, y respirando agitado, estaba Genma. Sus ojos achicados con maldad y deseos de venganza tras los cristales de sus gafas.

—¡Pelee como hombre! —gritó Genma.

El peluquero salió de su escondite y se plantó también con las piernas separadas, la colorida camisa hawaiana que usaba se movía delicadamente con la brisa que salía del pequeño ventilador puesto en un rincón, que giraba a un lado y al otro.

—Podemos pelear si gusta —habló Kamiwakiru—, pero no servirá de nada; ya han caído en la trampa ¡y no saldrán vivos de esta peluquería!

Soun Tendo se refugió mejor bajo el mostrador. ¿Qué podrían hacer ahora? Solo le quedaba confiar en su amigo y sus destrezas para el combate.

—Eso lo veremos —replicó Genma, de nuevo con aquella sonrisa torcida de confianza.

—¡Muere! –gritó Kamiwakiru, y lanzó dos máquinas rasuradoras a su rival.

Las máquinas describieron un arco perfecto, con los largos cables ondeando detrás de ellas. Una golpeó primero, Genma intentó esquivarla, pero el aparato pasó rozando su cuello y sorprendido notó que le había hecho un corte; pero aquello le enseñó a estar preparado para la segunda.

No trató de esquivarla. Plantó con fuerza los pies en el suelo y de un rápido movimiento se quitó el sombrero, agachándose un poco, de modo que la rasuradora pasó limpiamente por su calva, sin lograr herirlo o cortarle cabello porque no tenía.

Genma Saotome soltó una carcajada de victoria al ver el gesto de horror del peluquero al observar su brillante calva.

—¡Toma eso, criminal del cabello! —gritó con fuerza alzando el puño en alto.

— _What the…?_ —murmuró Kamiwakiru tiritando.

—¡No podrás contra mí! —sentenció Genma—. Soy inmune a tus oscuras técnicas.

.

.

 _continuará_

 _._

 _._

Nota de autora: El nombre del mayordomo es April, Eipuriru es la pronunciación japonesa de ese nombre.

Gracias a todos los que leen, en especial a **Akane04, MCColours, Haruri Saotome, Akai27, Elennita, Saritanimelove, Azulmitla, Rokumon, Dee-Dee Zednem, Jessica** y **Aimi Tendo.**

Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	231. Yojimbo (parte 35)

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **Yojimbo**

 **(parte 35)**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

El gesto de horror en el rostro de Kamiwakiru duró poco, reemplazado por una mueca de desagrado. Apretó los dientes, lanzó un grito de fastidio y tiró de los cables de las rasuradoras, como si fueran las correas de dos perros salvajes a los que intentaba manejar, atrayéndolas a sus manos nuevamente.

Genma flexionó las rodillas y levantó los brazos, también doblándolos, adoptando una posición de pelea. Pensó por un momento que aquella no era ropa para esa clase de menesteres, la próxima vez debían pensar muy bien cómo vestir, habían sacrificado la flexibilidad necesaria del artista marcial para hacer prevalecer el estilo, y es que aquella ropa les sentaba muy bien, a los chicos y a él. ¡Era tan terrible ser tan apuesto!

En un rápido movimiento, Genma se deshizo de su saco y se quedó solo con la camisa, desabotonándose los puños y arremangándola un poco, liberando los brazos. Con su astuta mirada clavada en el peluquero, esperó el siguiente ataque.

Tras el tirón del cable, Kamiwakiru tenía de nuevo en sus manos las rasuradoras, dispuesto a lanzarlas. Sus ojos, durante un breve segundo, se desviaron hacia Soun Tendo, protegido más allá bajo el mostrador. Entonces, con toda la fuerza y precisión de la que fue capaz, lanzó las máquinas contra el gordo calvo, distrayéndolo, y se agachó, dando una vuelta completa en el suelo, para acercarse a Soun.

Genma detuvo con el ante brazo una de las rasuradoras, desviándola; escapó de la segunda a tiempo, moviendo la cintura para evitarla con un medio giro. Aunque la máquina cruzó por su hombro, rasgándole la tela de la camisa.

Al girar, Genma pudo ver al peluquero andando a gatas por el suelo, acercándose a su amigo. Saotome achicó los ojos.

—¡Ni lo sueñes, criminal devorador de sueños! —amenazó.

Soun Tendo, al notar que el otro se acercaba, giró la cabeza a un lado y a otro, buscando una manera de escapar, sin saber qué hacer. Genma observó la rasuradora en el suelo y sin pensarlo demasiado, tomó el cable, notando que era bastante largo, porque estaba unido a un alargador. El aparato aún vibraba encendido.

Soun Tendo retrocedió, topando su espalda contra la pared, estaba atrapado.

Genma Saotome se puso de pie, haciendo girar el cable con la rasuradora por encima de su cabeza, y la lanzó con un poderoso grito.

—¡Eso va por el honor de todos los hombres! —gritó.

Kamiwakiru, aún a gatas, volteó la cabeza y abrió la boca sorprendido.

.

.

—Ah, esto sin duda es vida —comentó Nabiki Tendo echada en la reposera junto a la piscina.

Tenía uno de los brazos doblado detrás de su cabeza y el otro estirado con tranquilidad, los lentes de sol puestos, y una sonrisa en los labios. Su traje de baño de dos piezas de color oscuro, contrastaba contra el tono blanco de su piel.

—¡Oh! Por cierto —dijo de pronto incorporándose, levantándose los lentes de sol y poniéndoselos sobre la cabeza—, Mousse, ¿me alcanzas mi bolsa?

El guardaespaldas, que se encontraba de pie a su lado, estoico bajo el sol que comenzaba a calentar, parpadeó, y se movió para traerle la bolsa que había quedado sobre la mesa redonda.

—Gracias —le sonrió Nabiki cuando se la alcanzó.

—¿Planea algo, señorita? —le susurró Mousse inclinándose hacia ella.

—Sí, planeo ponerme bloqueador solar —respondió Nabiki sacando un pote y empezando a esparcírselo por sus brazos—. Sería una inconsciente si me pongo bajo el sol sin protección, ¿no crees?

Mousse tragó saliva y volvió a enderezarse. Era imposible, parecía que realmente Nabiki Tendo solo quería disfrutar de la piscina y de tomar el sol.

—Entonces —comentó Nabiki, luego de esparcirse con parsimonia la crema sobre las piernas, haciendo que tanto Mousse como Kinnosuke, y hasta Eipuriru la observaran con atención en todo momento—, ¿podemos hablar de negocios, señor Kinnosuke?

Se relajó de nuevo apoyando la espalda en la reposera.

—Oh, no lo sé —comentó Kinnosuke, con una pierna cruzada elegantemente, apoyando el tobillo en la rodilla de la otra, y su fiel mayordomo casi sobre su regazo—. ¿Le parece justo que interrumpamos una exquisita jornada como esta, hablando del vil dinero?

—Por el contrario, señor Kinnosuke —replicó Nabiki—, hablar de dinero es lo que hace más agradables los momentos como este.

—Antes que nada, ¿desea algo de beber? Eipuriru puede traerle lo que desee, ¿un jugo quizá?

—Así es, joven amo —intervino Eipuriru—. ¿Té helado? ¿Jugo? ¿Una Coca-Cola?

—¿A su agradable mayordomo no se le olvidó comprar eso entonces? —inquirió Nabiki.

Mousse, que tenía la vista al frente, aburrido, sin comprender nada de lo que estaba pasando, dirigió de pronto la mirada hacia Nabiki. ¿Había detectado cierta ironía en su pregunta?, ¿un tono mordaz? ¿Lo decía a propósito? Nada en la postura de ella revelaba una segunda intención.

—Oh, no se preocupe, señorita —respondió Eipuriru—. Tengo un poco de té preparado desde la mañana enfriándose en el refrigerador. ¿Gusta un poco? ¿Quizá su empleado pueda ayudarme a traerlo?

Mousse giró de inmediato para mirar al muñeco y su amo. Kinnosuke ni siquiera lo miraba, como si realmente el muñeco se manejara solo y actuara por su cuenta. Eipuriru, sin embargo, sí se movió, girando la cabeza hacia Mousse, al tiempo que su boca caía; sus ojos, que solo eran un par de esferas de vidrio pintadas, brillaron de forma ominosa cuando les dio el sol. Mousse frunció el ceño.

—¿Ayudarlo? —inquirió el guardaespaldas como si fuera una broma. ¿Cómo podía ir a ayudar a un muñeco a traer té helado? ¿Qué estaba tratando de decir? Aquello no tenía ningún sentido. ¿Quería que él llevara al muñeco? ¿Y cómo se suponía que debía hacerlo?, ¿acaso Kinnosuke Kashao quería que _él_ lo manejara?

—¿Mousse ayudar a Eipuriru? —preguntó Nabiki incorporándose en un codo.

El guardaespaldas la miró, esperaba que ella no sugiriera que _él_ fuera a alguna parte con ese muñeco pretendiendo que estaba vivo.

Nabiki Tendo se quitó los anteojos de nuevo y miró a Kinnosuke.

—Mousse no es mi empleado —respondió Nabiki—, es mi secretario privado y se queda conmigo todo el tiempo. No irá a ninguna parte —sentenció.

Mousse soltó un suspiro de alivio. Kinnosuke Kashao sostuvo la mirada de su invitada.

—En ese caso —dijo—, Eipuriru también se queda a mi lado.

—Pero, joven amo… —intervino el mayordomo, siendo silenciado de inmediato por su patrón.

—He dicho que te quedas, Eipuriru —sentenció Kinnosuke.

Eipuriru se quedó quieto como una piedra mientras Mousse volvía a fruncir el ceño, sin entender nada. ¡Como si el muñeco pudiera irse a alguna parte solo! ¿Qué diablos era aquello? Cruzó una mirada con Nabiki y ella se la sostuvo durante un segundo, hasta que de nuevo se colocó los anteojos y se recostó en la reposera. ¿Qué planeaba ella? ¿Qué quería dar a entender diciendo que debía permanecer con ella en todo momento?

Mousse se concentró, cerrando los ojos, respirando suavemente, prestando atención hasta al más mínimo ruido. No presentía ningún peligro allí, ninguna otra presencia aparte de ellos y aquel muñeco.

—¿Hace mucho tiempo que trabaja para la compañía Nakamura, señor Kashao? —preguntó Nabiki de pronto, haciendo que Mousse abriera los ojos de golpe.

—Un par de años apenas —respondió Kinnosuke con una sonrisa.

—¿Y por qué ese repentino interés en trabajar con la compañía Tendo? —siguió Nabiki, relajada tomando sol—. Tengo entendido que la compañía Nakamura tiene una trayectoria intachable desde hace por lo menos veinte años, nunca nos buscaron cuando éramos una compañía pujante, hace quizá cuatro o cinco años, ¿por qué ahora?

—Hay que expandir los horizontes, señorita Tendo.

—¿Quizá se deba a que ahora somos más reconocidos porque le hemos quitado varias licitaciones al clan Kuno? —inquirió Nabiki—. No me importaría decir que tengo bastante que ver con eso, soy un as para los negocios, y soy sumamente competitiva.

—Bueno, no quería decirlo así directamente —respondió Kinnosuke, mientras su mayordomo le arreglaba el cuello de la camisa—, pero tiene que ver con eso. El renombre de la compañía Tendo es indiscutible.

—Claro, puedo entenderlo —continuó Nabiki con una sonrisa—. ¿Qué clase de negocios proyecta Nakamura con nuestra compañía? Hablemos directamente en porcentajes si no le molesta, señor Kashao.

—Insisto en que quizá este no sea el momento para eso —dijo Kinnosuke estirando las piernas—. Observe a su alrededor, señorita Tendo, el agua cristalina de la piscina, el brillo del sol, la suave brisa que mece los árboles. ¡No podemos trabajar en un momento así!

Mousse observó al hombre, luego a Nabiki, a ver cómo respondía ahora, y a qué quería llegar porque seguro que había algo detrás de toda aquella charla. Si algo había aprendido en aquel tiempo junto a Nabiki era que de todo sacaba algún provecho y todos sus movimientos estaban planeados.

—No puede ser que me haya invitado solo para esto, disfrutar del sol y la piscina, señor Kashao —comentó Nabiki sonriendo de costado—. ¿O era realmente así?

—Oh, no, ciertamente quería…

—¿Qué? —lo interrumpió Nabiki de golpe—. ¿Qué quería?

Kinnosuke se aclaró la garganta.

—Solo hacía lo que me pidió mi cliente, señorita Tendo —respondió él—. Citarla y encargarme de atenderla como corresponde.

—Qué amable es la compañía Nakamura, quisiera trabajar ahí —Nabiki soltó una risita que parecía coqueta.

Kinnosuke Kashao también rio, Eipuriru le hizo eco con su propia risa, moviendo la boca compulsivamente, y hasta Mousse se vio forzado a soltar una pequeña risa forzada para no quedar fuera de aquella broma.

—Este es un hermoso lugar, señor Kashao —comentó Nabiki después—. ¿Hace mucho que vive aquí?

—Un par de años —respondió el aludido.

—Qué curioso, el mismo tiempo que hace que trabaja con Nakamura. ¿La compañía le compró esta casa? —quiso saber Nabiki con una sonrisa.

—Yo no diría eso —respondió Kinnosuke después de compartir una mirada con su mayordomo—, pero sí ha ayudado bastante a mi comodidad, por decirlo de alguna forma —Kinnosuke rio de la broma, su mayordomo lo secundó.

Pero Nabiki no despegó los labios. Mousse también se quedó quieto.

—Vaya, dos años viviendo en este paraíso —dijo después Nabiki—. ¡Qué envidia!

—Bien, ¿qué puedo decir? —Kinnosuke se llevó una mano al pecho con dramatismo—. Algunos tenemos suerte.

—Y otros simplemente usurpan la casa de alguien más —dijo Nabiki con tranquilidad.

—¿Ah?

Kinnosuke se quedó quieto, Eipuriru dejó caer completamente su mandíbula. Mousse buscó el rostro de Nabiki para tratar de entender lo que había dicho, pero ella continuaba tranquila, recostada disfrutando del sol. Por un momento Mousse creyó que había oído mal la última frase.

—No comprendo a qué viene eso, señorita Tendo —comentó Kinnosuke riendo.

—A que esta es la mansión de mi amiga Chiyoko —respondió Nabiki.

—¿Qué? —murmuró Mousse descolocado.

—Ella y su familia siempre van a Inglaterra en esta época del año, a visitar a su familia —siguió diciendo Nabiki, doblando una pierna para estar más cómoda en la reposera—, por eso no están. Yo he pasado varias tardes de verano tomando sol y nadando en esta piscina junto con otras amigas, somos bastante cercanas Chiyoko y yo. Como mis amigas y yo veníamos tantas veces aquí durante los veranos, decidimos dejar algunos trajes de baño y enseres aquí, en el cuarto que está junto a la piscina.

Mousse se volteó a mirar a Kinnosuke y su muñeco, el hombre estaba completamente quieto, como una estatua, con la sonrisa congelada en el rostro; Eipuriru, por otro lado, había colapsado completamente, caído de costado sobre las piernas de su amo, con la boca abierta como si estuviera agonizando.

—Qué bueno que este bañador me quedaba aunque es del año pasado —se enorgulleció Nabiki.

Entonces levantó una vez más los lentes de sol por encima de su cabeza y agregó:

—Ahora, señor Kashao, ¿por qué no me dice la verdad?

.

.

 _continuará_

 _._

 _._

Nota de autora: Muchas gracias a todos los que siempre leen, muy en especial a **Haruri Saotome, Akai27, Rokumon, Caro-azuul, Femme X, Elennita, Jessica, Rinne18** y **Noham.**

Espero mañana poder responderles a todos.

Romina


	232. Yojimbo (parte 36)

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **Yojimbo**

 **(parte 36)**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

Mousse se quedó observando a Kinnosuke con una sonrisa de triunfo en los labios mientras Nabiki lo miraba divertida.

—Me parece que no escuché bien lo que estaba diciendo, señorita Tendo —comentó el hombre sin dejar de sonreír—. ¿Podría repetírmelo?

—¿Acaso está…? —empezó Mousse fastidiado, pero Nabiki alzó una mano.

—Con mucho gusto, sin duda lo repetiré. ¿Por qué no me explicó sobre sus problemas de oído para que yo fuera más comprensiva? —comentó Nabiki recostándose de nuevo en la reposera.

—Joven amo, está sudando, ¿tiene calor? —preguntó Eipuriru sacando un pañuelo del bolsillo de su chaqueta y procediendo a secar la frente de su patrón.

—Estoy bien, Eipuriru —replicó el hombre.

—Señor Kashao, hablemos con franqueza —dijo Nabiki Tendo—. ¿Fue usted contratado por Kodachi Kuno para acabar con mi vida?

Lanzó la pregunta sin rodeos y sin inmutarse, doblando un brazo para ponerlo detrás de su cabeza.

—Señorita… —murmuró Mousse, presagiando que no era bueno acicatear a un asesino de aquella forma, creyéndolo inofensivo solo por descubrir su trampa.

—Quizá —respondió Kinnosuke evasivo—. Trato con mucha gente a diario.

—Ya veo —asintió Nabiki—. Debe comprender que lo he atrapado, ¿está dispuesto a continuar?

Kinnosuke se acarició el mentón lentamente, pensativo.

—Señorita Tendo, si usted me pagara el doble de lo que me pagó Kodachi Kuno para cumplir con mi tarea, quizá podríamos hacer un trato. ¿Qué me dice? Sé que usted es una gran mujer de negocios.

Nabiki se quedó en silencio un momento y después soltó una carcajada.

—No, gracias —replicó.

Kinnosuke y su mayordomo intercambiaron una mirada.

—Es usted una mujer… única —comentó el hombre con admiración.

—Gracias, siempre me lo dicen —Nabiki sonrió.

—¿Acaso no teme por su vida en este instante? —preguntó después con tranquilidad Kinnosuke.

—¿Por qué debería temer? Tengo a Mousse —respondió Nabiki señalando a su guardaespaldas con una mano, perezosamente.

—¿Su secretario privado?

—Sí, mi secretario privado —Nabiki soltó una risita traviesa—. Señor Kashao, veo que deberemos ponernos en acción entonces, ya que ninguno de los dos está dispuesto a ceder.

—Me temo que así es —respondió Kinnosuke suspirando.

—Sin embargo, para poder disfrutar un poco más del sol y la tranquilidad, ¿por qué no me explica por qué usurpó la casa de mi amiga? —preguntó Nabiki—. Me agradaría saber a qué atenerme. ¿Qué clase de asesino poco dedicado es usted, señor Kashao?

—Joven amo, ¡no puede permitir que lo trate de esta manera! —farfulló el muñeco escandalizado.

—Tranquilo, Eipuriru —lo calmó su patrón con una sonrisa—. Es normal que la señorita Tendo me desprecie si no conoce toda la historia —se volvió para mirar a Nabiki nuevamente—. Mi escuela de combate es la Kasha-o, soy el séptimo en la línea de sucesión.

—Qué interesante —comentó Nabiki impresionada.

Mousse frunció el ceño, nunca había escuchado sobre esa escuela de pelea, ¿qué tipo de artes marciales usarían?

—Me especializo en nunca gastar mi dinero, y en cambio siempre usar el de los demás, o enviarles a los demás mis deudas —continuó explicando Kinnosuke.

Mousse se tambaleó, ¿aquel sujeto hablaba en serio? Nabiki se levantó los anteojos.

—¿Nunca gasta su propio dinero? Por el contrario, hace pagar a los demás… —murmuró Nabiki—. ¡Brillante! Simplemente brillante.

—Mi joven amo es el mejor en lo que hace —alabó Eipuriru.

—No lo dudo —aseguró Nabiki—. Es fascinante, ahora comprendo por qué utilizó esta casa; qué lástima para usted que hubiera sido de alguien conocido para mí, ¿verdad?

—Tuve un pequeño resbalón, lo admito —asintió Kinnosuke.

—Sin embargo, estoy intrigada, señor Kashao —continuó Nabiki sentándose en la reposera—. ¿Cómo planea matarme? ¿De qué manera que pueda hacer que yo misma gaste dinero? Es todo un acertijo.

—¡Mi joven amo no es un asesino! —exclamó Eipuriru ofuscado.

—Calma, viejo amigo —lo tranquilizó Kinnosuke golpeándole la espalda amistosamente.

—¿No es un asesino? —inquirió Mousse—. ¿Acaso usted no pertenece a _La agencia,_ señor Kashao?

—Claro que sí —replicó Kinnosuke, sonriendo ampliamente, alegre de que supieran sobre su trayectoria—, soy un miembro destacado de la ilustre _Agencia,_ soy el segundo mejor.

—¿Pero no mata? —preguntó Nabiki.

—Claro que no. Mi manera de liquidar es mucho más sutil, divertida y aplastante —respondió Kinnosuke, poniendo un énfasis macabro en cada palabra—. Yo mato con dinero.

Los labios de Nabiki temblaron, y Mousse dio un paso atrás, casi asqueado al comprender.

—Usted los llena de deudas, hace que gasten todo lo que tienen, los abruma con las facturas impagas —resumió Mousse incrédulo.

—Hasta que llegan los embargos, las hipotecas y… finalmente, aplastados por la vergüenza, la desazón y la desesperación —agregó Nabiki— las víctimas… se suicidan.

Mousse movió la cabeza apesadumbrado.

—Usted es… un psicópata —sentenció Nabiki mirándolo fijamente.

—¡Mi joven amo no es el responsable! —se quejó Eipuriru—. Esas personas deciden solas.

—Claro, luego de que las artimañas de su «joven amo» hicieron efecto en ellos, empujándolos a las deudas —intervino Mousse apretando un puño.

—Basta de tanta charla —intervino Kinnosuke—. Vayamos al grano.

—Le advierto que no podrá conmigo —dijo Nabiki con tranquilidad—, hace más de cuatro años que no gasto ni un solo yen de mi dinero; no empezaré hoy, y menos si eso significa que usted triunfará y que Kodachi kuno se saldrá con la suya.

—¿Está segura de que no quiere ir a una cita conmigo? Cenaremos en un restaurante caro y la llevaré de compras al más exclusivo centro comercial —dijo Kinnosuke con voz seductora, sonriendo, con sus dientes brillando.

—Gracias, pero tengo cosas que hacer —respondió Nabiki.

—En ese caso, deberá ser el pan B —Kinnosuke se encogió de hombros.

—¿Plan B? —Nabiki frunció el ceño.

Mousse giró la cabeza a un lado y al otro, desconcertado.

—Señorita… no estamos solos —murmuró.

—¡Ahora! —exclamó Kinnosuke.

Desde el techo de la mansión, las ventanas, desde detrás de los árboles, y hasta algunos saliendo no se sabía cómo de debajo del agua de la piscina, comenzaron a aparecer varios ninjas vestidos completamente de negro. Se acercaron despacio, sigilosos, hasta estrecharse en un círculo rodeando a Mousse y Nabiki.

—¿Qué significa esto, señor Kashao? —exigió saber Nabiki.

—Mis métodos requieren tiempo para ser devastadores —dijo Kinnosuke—, y la señorita Kuno necesitaba el trabajo terminado hoy mismo, así que me vi forzado a improvisar. Contraté ninjas.

—Vaya —Nabiki dio un resoplido—. ¿Cuántos son, Mousse?

—Como cincuenta, señorita —respondió el guardaespaldas.

—¿Podrás contra ellos? —quiso saber Nabiki.

—Me tomará unos quince minutos —respondió el muchacho educadamente, haciendo una inclinación.

—Qué bien, así terminaré mi bronceado —dijo ella alegre—. Procede, Mousse —agregó moviendo una mano.

Mousse tiró un poco de su pantalón y flexionó las piernas, mirando a los ojos de todos los ninjas que lo rodeaban. Después movió la cabeza a un lado y al otro, haciendo crujir su cuello, finalmente los llamó con una mano.

—Vengan, ¿qué esperan? —preguntó.

Varios ninjas saltaron sobre él. Mousse los esperó firme en su posición.

.

.

Kamiwakiru Kuno, con la boca abierta, observó pasar a la rasuradora eléctrica justo por sobre su cabeza, afeitándole en el acto una franja de cabello. ¡Su propia arma usada en su contra! Aquello lo enfureció y lo entristeció por partes iguales. ¿Por qué la gente ya no se dejaba matar tranquilamente como en su época ?

—¡Ja! —Genma alzó ambos brazos en un gesto de victoria.

La rasuradora pasó de largo, los cabellos volaron por el aire, pero Kamiwakiru no se detuvo, apretó los dientes y se dio la vuelta para continuar hacia su víctima. Y Soun Tendo lo recibió embarrándole los ojos con la espuma de afeitar.

— _My eyes, my eyes! —_ exclamó el peluquero frotándose con las dos manos. Soun Tendo aprovechó aquel momento para estirar una pierna y golpearlo con fuerza en mitad del pecho, haciéndolo caer hacia atrás.

—¡Muy bien, Tendo! —gritó Genma dando un salto, tomando el cable de la rasuradora para intentar atar al peluquero.

Pero Kamiwakiru logró quitarse la crema de la cara y se movió a tiempo, esquivando a Genma y dándole un codazo en el costado. El hombre calvo ahogó una exclamación, Soun Tendo, saliendo de su escondite a gatas, tomó el cable de la otra rasuradora, que había sido olvidada a un costado.

—¡Me las pagarás, engendro calvo! —gritó el peluquero con los ojos rojos por el jabón.

Genma tiró el cable que sostenía y se puso en posición defensiva, con una sonrisa de costado.

—¡Veremos si eres capaz, aniquilador de hombrías!

Ambos se lanzaron al ataque, Kamiwakiru dio un puñetazo y Genma lo esquivó con un movimiento de la cintura, para lanzar después una patada alta al rostro que le hizo escupir saliva al peluquero. Kamiwakiru se tambaleó, pero alcanzó a ver una de sus tijeras sobre el mostrador delante del gran espejo y decidió usarla como arma. Dio un paso, estiró la mano, dio un segundo paso, y entonces Soun Tendo se levantó de golpe, con la bata ondeándole alrededor del cuerpo, sosteniendo con ambas manos el cable de la rasuradora que le había envuelto en los pies para hacerlo caer.

El peluquero se fue de bruces con un grito de sorpresa. En cuanto estuvo en el suelo, Genma se le echó encima, doblándole un brazo y apoyando una rodilla en su espalda.

—¡¿Cómo es posible?! —exclamó el peluquero, con un brazo doblado por la fuerza de Genma y el otro aún estirado, sin lograr su objetivo—. _I was the principal!_ Era el mejor de mi generación, el director de _La agencia,_ ¡asesino y _coiffeur_ número uno! ¿Quién eres tú para derrotarme, calvo, vergüenza varonil?

Genma sonrió triunfante y lleno de maldad, disfrutando de girarle más el brazo, hasta hacerlo crujir.

—Soy Genma Saotome, director y dueño de _Saotome inc. —_ respondió con voz grave de matón—. He acabado con tus planes, y también acabaré con los de la mujer que te contrató, Kodachi Kuno.

Kamiwakiru se estremeció, primero despacio, y después con más violencia, soltando una risa demente. Genma y Soun se miraron aturdidos.

—Rápido, Tendo, vamos a atarlo para no tener más sorpresas —indicó Genma.

Entre los dos lo amarraron bien de pies y manos, usando los cables de las rasuradoras. Cuando lo voltearon, el peluquero seguía riendo, con los ojos abiertos, rojos e irritados, la boca contraída en una mueca, la ridícula franja de cabello cortada en su cabeza. Genma tuvo un escalofrío al verlo.

—El tipo está completamente desquiciado —le murmuró a su amigo.

—¿Qué es lo que le da tanta gracia? —demandó saber Soun Tendo frunciendo el ceño, con la bata de peluquería aún puesta y media cara llena de espuma de afeitar.

— _Fools! Idiots! —_ exclamó Kamiwakiru—. Quizá hayan podido detenerme ahora, pero nunca, _nunca_ podrán detener a mi bebé, a mi pequeña, mi niña Kodachi. ¡Mi hija es mil veces más astuta y genial que yo!

—¿Su hija? —se sobresaltó Genma.

—Ya entiendo por qué esa mujer está tan loca —susurró Soun Tendo, luego compartió una mirada con Genma—. Estamos en grave peligro.

—Así es, amigo Tendo, es una familia de dementes y asesinos —sentenció Genma.

—¡Mis niñas! —exclamó Soun con pánico.

—¡Y mis muchachos! —completó Saotome—. Si me quedo sin personal no podré continuar con mi empresa.

—¡Debemos hacer algo!

—Vamos a buscarlos —ordenó Genma poniéndose en movimiento.

Soun lo siguió. La puerta estaba cerrada con llave, Genma tironeó del pomo, pero no se movió. Kamiwakiru comenzó a reír demencialmente de nuevo.

—¡Nunca encontrarán la llave! —sentenció, rodando por el piso de tanta risa—. _Fools!_ Podrán revisar este sitio de arriba abajo y nunca la encontrarán. ¡Jajajajajaja!

Soun palideció mirando a su amigo, pero Genma apretó los dientes.

—¡No tengo tiempo para eso! —exclamó y dio una poderosa patada que partió en dos la puerta.

—¡Bravo! —aplaudió Tendo y los dos hombres se apresuraron en correr hacia el automóvil.

— _What? —_ murmuró Kamiwakiru acostado en el piso, parpadeando.

.

.

—Tendo… nunca lo hablamos, pero espero que tengamos seguro médico —comentó Genma mientras se ajustaban el cinturón de seguridad y su amigo arrancaba el auto—… porque creo que me rompí el pie.

.

.

 _continuará_

 _._

 _._

Nota de autora: Disculpen que siga con poco tiempo, ya retomaré el ritmo normal.

Gracias a todos los que siempre esperan cada nuevo capítulo, en especial a **Akai27, Rokumon, Haruri Saotome, Lucy lu, Caro-azuul, Dee-Dee Zednem, Jessica, Saritanimelove** y **Rinne18.**

Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	233. Yojimbo (parte 37)

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **Yojimbo**

 **(parte 37)**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

El primero de los ninjas se adelantó con una patada mientras otros tres, a los que Mousse no les prestó atención, siguieron su movimiento. Esperó solo al primero y atrapó su pie con ambas manos deteniendo la patada. Mouse dio un paso atrás y tiró del ninja, haciéndolo girar, y le aplicó el dedo índice y mayor en dos puntos de la espalda. Entonces retrocedió rápidamente alejándose de los otros tres.

El ninja soltó un grito agudo de dolor que hizo que sus compañeros se quedaran estáticos, mirándose unos a otros. El ninja herido cayó de rodillas, y sin poder sostenerse se fue de bruces, sin dejar de dar aullidos desgarradores. Nabiki Tendo se cubrió los oídos con las manos mientras los otros ninjas murmuraban entre sí. Kinnosuke cruzó de nuevo las piernas para estar más cómodo y su mayordomo Eipuriru giraba la cabeza de un lado al otro mirando al secretario privado de Nabiki y a los ninjas estáticos, con la mandíbula caída.

—¡Escuchen bien! —dijo Mousse en voz alta para hacerse escuchar sobre los gritos de dolor del ninja caído—. Si osan tocar a esta mujer —su brazo se alzó para señalar a Nabiki—, sufrirán igual que este pobre desgraciado, agonizando durante tres días hasta perder la voz por no poder dejar de gritar de dolor, y el cuarto día morirán desangrándose por los ojos y los oídos. En cambio, si solo vienen por mí y esta es una pelea justa… prometo derrotarlos rápido y sin sufrimiento.

Un ninja se desmayó en el acto, otro se tambaleó buscando apoyarse en un compañero, que lo evitó, y cayó al suelo también inconsciente. El resto de los ninjas, con sus rostros completamente cubiertos, a excepción de los ojos, volvieron a cruzar miradas y todos asintieron casi imperceptiblemente.

—Muy bien, pero ¿podrías hacerlo callar, Mousse? —pidió Nabiki torciendo el gesto.

Mousse le dio otro golpe al ninja, en un punto exacto bajo el cuello y el hombre perdió la conciencia.

Los demás saltaron sobre él. Un salto y un giro acrobático de Mousse hizo que la pelea se alejara de la reposera de Nabiki y también de la tranquila mesa a la sombra de Kinnosuke. De a tres hombres atacaban a Mousse, que debía girar continuamente dando patadas y puñetazos, agachándose para golpear con los codos, las rodillas, también los antebrazos. De vez en cuando uno de los ninjas salía despedido por los aires, cortesía de una poderosa patada de Mousse.

—Vaya, qué interesante —comentó Kinnosuke admirado.

—Le recomiendo siempre contratar secretarios que tengan buenos conocimientos de artes marciales —replicó Nabiki, mirando también la escena, los rápidos y precisos movimientos de Mousse y sus músculos poderosos actuando contra los enemigos. El brillo especial de admiración en su mirada quedó muy bien oculto tras los cristales oscuros de sus gafas.

—Lo tomaré en cuenta —asintió Kinnosuke.

Mousse dio un salto hacia el techo del pequeño cuarto que había junto a la piscina; cinco o seis ninjas más rápidos lo siguieron, sin hacer caso a los cuerpos de sus compañeros caídos, pasando sobre ellos o pisándolos. Se adelantaron con golpes de puño y patadas, Mousse saltó, golpeando en el aire, primero con un pie, luego con el otro; cayó y giró el cuerpo, lanzando una patada hacia atrás, haciendo que uno de los criminales se golpeara contra la pared de la casa, quedando inconsciente en el acto. Mousse se adelantó, girando rápido sobre el techo, impulsándose en el hombro de uno de los ninjas para dar otro alto salto y caer ahora en uno de los balcones de la mansión, al que lo siguieron de inmediato otros dos hombres.

Mousse se tomó del barandal del balcón para golpear con ambas piernas en dos direcciones, uno de los hombres cayó por el balcón, el segundo intentó noquear a Mousse, pero él se agachó a tiempo, dándole un puñetazo en el estómago. Cuando el ninja se dobló de dolor, Mousse saltó, apoyándose en su espalda para impulsarse y subir al techo de la mansión. Otros ninjas se treparon detrás de él, incluyendo a otros que habían corrido para sostenerse del barandal y así poder subir.

Durante un momento la pelea continuó; sin embargo, se habían movido a un ángulo del techo que los que estaban abajo no podían ver. Solo se escuchaban los gritos, los jadeos, los alaridos, las maldiciones, las interjecciones de los atacantes y los sonidos de los golpes al impactar la carne junto con el de los huesos rompiéndose.

—¡Cuánta acción! Creo que nunca estuve tan emocionado en toda mi vida —comentó Kinnosuke con una sonrisa mientras otros dos ninjas aparecían surcando el cielo e impactando en el suelo, sumándose al reguero de cuerpos tirados por todo el patio y el jardín de la mansión.

—Este no es su modo de trabajar normalmente, ¿verdad? —preguntó Nabiki doblando una pierna para acomodarse.

—No, mi trabajo es más sutil, como ya se lo expliqué —respondió Kinnosuke.

—Mi joven amo tiene clase —aclaró Eipuriru.

—Mi tarea es más… artística, por así decir, y elegante —continuó Kinnosuke—. Pero esta mujer no entendía razones, no llegaba a comprender que mi modo de actuar no era rápido, aplastante y devastador, sí, pero nunca rápido. Las cosas bien hechas requieren paciencia.

—¿Se refiere a Kodachi Kuno? —preguntó Nabiki.

—Así es. ¡Esa mujer está loca! —exclamó Kinnosuke con horror.

—Dígamelo a mí —comentó Nabiki.

—No podía hacerla entrar en razón. Pero al final…

Kinnosuke se interrumpió al escucharse un nuevo grito y verse más cuerpos volando por el aire hasta estrellarse contra el patio. Mousse reapareció a la vista, dando un salto acrobático, lanzando patadas a los pocos ninjas que aún estaban de pie y seguían luchando. Nabiki lo observó con una sonrisa de aprobación, y luego consultó su reloj.

—Muy bien con el tiempo —murmuró. Se volvió hacia Kinnosuke—. ¿Qué estaba diciendo?

—Bueno, le explicaba que al final, tuve que ceder y aceptar los términos de la señorita Kuno —respondió Kinnosuke—, simplemente no podía luchar contra ella. No después de que triplicó mi precio por el trabajo.

—Triplicado, ¿eh? —Nabiki alzó una ceja.

—Es mucho dinero —acotó Kinnosuke.

Mousse saltó, girando en el aire, y cayendo de forma estudiada para dar una patada en pleno pecho al ninja que quedaba en el patio. Al caer de nuevo al suelo, deslizó el cabello que tenía encima del hombro hacia atrás, se acomodó bien el chaleco y avanzó hacia Nabiki.

—Señorita, está listo…

—¡No podemos perder ese dinero! —exclamó Eipuriru, y lanzó un jabón al suelo, justo en el momento en que Mousse daba un paso.

El joven chino resbaló, cayendo directamente dentro de la piscina. Nabiki se levantó los anteojos para mirar al muñeco con ojos acusadores.

—Es usted un tramposo, señor Eipuriru —dijo.

—¡Ahora, muchachos, atáquenlo! —ordenó el pequeño anciano.

Los pocos ninjas que aún estaban conscientes, se arrastraron como pudieron hacia la piscina, tirándose al agua.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso, viejo amigo? —comentó Kinnosuke con un gesto dramático, poniéndose la mano en el corazón.

—Es mucho dinero, joven amo, no…

—Pero… nunca antes te ha importado tanto el dinero —dijo Kinnosuke mirándolo directamente a los ojos con congoja.

Eipuriru le sostuvo la mirada, su mandíbula tembló.

—Yo… no podía dejar que el joven amo perdiera —confesó, agachando la cabeza completamente—. ¡No tengo honor!

—Mi fiel Eipuriru —comentó emocionado Kinnsosuke, dándole palmaditas de cariño en su cabeza un poco calva.

Nabiki suspiró aburrida. En la piscina, tres ninjas intentaban hundir la cabeza de Mousse en el agua, mientras él seguía lanzando puñetazos y patadas como podía.

—Por Kami-sama, ¿dónde contrató a luchadores tan… poco profesionales? —preguntó Nabiki cruzándose de brazos—. Hasta en las películas los ninjas malvados son un poco mejor que esto.

—No son ninjas… son acróbatas de circo que creen que están haciendo una audición para los papeles de una película —respondió Kinnosuke, mientras seguía consolando a Eipuriru sobre su pecho, mientras el mayordomo exclamaba «¡no merezco vivir!».

—Qué astuto, así le salieron gratis —se sorprendió Nabiki.

—No gastar ni un yen, ese es mi lema —sonrió Kinnosuke como un vendedor.

—Bah… he visto cosas mejores —sentenció Nabiki. Se levantó, quitó el parasol de la mesa, lo cerró como un paraguas y estirándose bien desde la orilla de la piscina, comenzó a golpear a uno de los «ninjas» que atacaba a Mousse, hasta que lo dejó inconsciente. Entonces, Mousse pudo acabar con el otro en poco tiempo y finalmente tomarse del borde para salir del agua impulsándose.

Su rostro serio completamente cubierto de agua fue lo primero que apareció, emergiendo a la superficie, luego su cabello, su coleta se había soltado y el pelo completamente lacio le llegaba hasta media espalda. Su ropa totalmente empapada siguió chorreando cuando él se detuvo junto a Nabiki, que tiró lejos el parasol.

La mirada siniestra de Mousse cayó sobre Kinnosuke y su muñeco. El asesino sonrió con cara de niño bueno.

—Mi uniforme —dijo Mousse en tono grave, traspasándolos con sus ojos azules— estaba recién lavado, malditos miserables.

—Ah, y-yo… —Kinnosuke se aclaró la garganta— quizá podríamos llegar a un trato si…

—No habrá trato —decretó Mousse en el mismo tono.

—Déjalos, Mousse, no harán nada. Ya saben que no tienen que meterse con nosotros —intervino Nabiki—. Mejor vámonos o… ¡ah!

Al dar un paso, Nabiki se quedó completamente quieta, con un fuerte dolor en la pierna, y tuvo que sentarse en el suelo.

—¡Señorita! —Mousse se arrodilló a su lado—. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Tengo un calambre —respondió Nabiki—, supongo que pasé demasiado tiempo en la reposera —agregó poniendo un rostro ingenuo y ojos de ángel—. Me pregunto qué podré hacer ahora.

—No se preocupe —replicó Mousse—, yo podría… bueno, si no le molesta mi estado, claro está.

La ropa seguía mojada, la camisa se le adhería a los brazos, un tanto transparente, marcando sus músculos, mientras los pantalones se pegaban a sus piernas. El cabello largo y negro, aún destilando gotas de agua, caía como una suave cortina. Mousse apenas había alcanzado a pasarse la manga para quitarse el exceso de agua del rostro, pero seguía húmedo. Parpadeó, esperando la respuesta de Nabiki.

—Oh, no me molesta en lo absoluto —respondió ella alegre, levantando los brazos para echárselos al cuello.

Mousse la cargó en brazos, con el rostro vuelto hacia otro lado para que ella no observara su sonrisa divertida. Antes de irse, Mousse lanzó otra mirada de advertencia a Kinnosuke y Eipuriru; el muñeco tiritaba aferrado al pecho de su amo.

Mousse sentía la piel de Nabiki, caliente por el sol, contrastando con sus ropas mojadas, haciéndolo estremecer, mientras el sol comenzaba a descender a su espalda, llenando todo de un brillo espectacular.

Nabiki levantó la cabeza para decirle algo y por un momento la luz del sol dio en sus ojos, dotándolos de una claridad que él nunca había notado en ella. Nabiki se quedó durante un segundo con los labios entreabiertos, sin decir nada. Mousse volvió a pestañear varias veces mientras esperaba que ella hablara.

—Espera, Mousse, olvidé mi bolso —dijo Nabiki—. Regresa, por favor.

Él pestañeó otra vez, y se dio la vuelta. Anduvo de nuevo por el patio, pasó junto a Kinnosuke y su mayordomo, llegó junto a la reposera, aún con Nabiki en brazos. Allí estaba la bolsa, pero ella no podía alcanzarla, así que se quedó mirándolo y esperando hasta que él flexionó un poco las piernas para que Nabiki pudiera recoger la bolsa.

—Gracias, Mousse —dijo Nabiki con una sonrisa aniñada, acomodándose mejor contra él. Luego giró el rostro para mirar a Kinnosuke—. Ah, lo olvidaba, le enviaré la cuenta por la tintorería de mi secretario, y por la renta de la mansión de mi amiga.

Eipuriru dejó caer completamente la mandíbula y su amo, Kinnosuke, se fue de bruces como si hubiera recibido un centenar de flechas en la espalda.

Mousse volvió a dar media vuelta y salió finalmente de la mansión.

—¿Qué te ocurre, Mousse? —preguntó Nabiki mientras salían a la calle, viendo que él volvía a abrir y cerrar los ojos.

—Perdí un lente de contacto en la piscina, señorita Nabiki.

—Oh, bueno, tienes el par de repuesto, ¿verdad?

—Sí, así es.

—Entonces no pasa nada —continuó mientras él abría la puerta del automóvil del lado del conductor y la depositaba suavemente en el asiento—, cuando llegues a casa te los pondrás.

Cuando Mousse abrió la puerta del copiloto y también se acomodó, Nabiki agregó:

—Pero quítate el otro lente, es muy malo meterse con ellos a la piscina, pueden irritar y dar alergias.

—¿Cómo sabe eso, señorita Nabiki? —preguntó sorprendido Mousse, abrochándose el cinturón de seguridad.

—Lo leí en los folletos de la óptica mientras te atendían —respondió Nabiki como si fuera obvio, poniendo en marcha el coche.

.

.

—Ese tipo no me gusta nada —gruñó Ranma mientras él y Akane andaban por la calle saliendo de la facultad.

—¿Quién?, ¿Shinnosuke? —preguntó Akane.

—Ese —Ranma se cruzó de brazos—. Hay algo en él que no me termina de gustar… Será su cara de «yo no fui» tal vez.

Akane soltó una risita cubriéndose la boca con los dedos delicadamente.

—¿Qué te pasa, Ranma? —preguntó—. Parece que estuvieras… celoso.

—¿Qué? ¿Celoso yo? —dijo él bufando, mirando hacia otro lado, sus mejillas coloreadas—. ¿Por qué debería estar celoso?

—No sé, pero así te pones cada vez que un chico se me acerca —agregó Akane juntando las manos en la espalda con coquetería.

—¡No tiene nada que ver! Solo hago mi trabajo.

—Ah, claro —dijo Akane con una sonrisa.

—¡Por favor! Solo había que mirar a ese tipo para darse cuenta de que tenía algo raro —insistió Ranma.

—Yo no le vi nada raro —dijo Akane encogiéndose de hombros—. Solo que era bastante agradable y guapo.

—Pffft… —espetó Ranma, volviendo a girar el rostro, sin ganas de verla.

Akane soltó otra risita.

—¿Adónde vamos ahora? —preguntó Ranma cambiando de tema—. ¿Al dojo?

—Creí que no te gustaba que fuera al dojo porque no te agrada Hibiki-sempai —comentó Akane a propósito.

—Prefiero aguantar al pequeño Ryoga que al señorito perfecto Shinnosuke —gruñó Ranma por lo bajo.

—Ranma —Akane se detuvo y él también tuvo que dejar de caminar y mirarla—, ¿qué sucede? ¿Realmente estás… celoso? —balbuceó Akane sonrojándose.

—¡Yo no estoy…! —Ranma apretó los labios y miró para otro lado, con las mejillas rojas, sin poder soportar los ojos canela de Akane sobre él.

—Ranma, yo…

—¡Akane!

El grito interrumpió a la chica. Ella y Ranma giraron la cabeza al mismo tiempo hacia el lugar del que venía la voz y pudieron ver a Shinnosuke a unos cuantos metros, de pie, observándolos.

—¿Shinnosuke? —se preguntó Akane sorprendida.

—¡Akane! —volvió a exclamar Shinnosuke—. ¡Eres muy hermosa!

Ella y Ranma se quedaron completamente quietos. El chico entrecerró los ojos apretando un puño con fuerza.

—¿Q-Que…? —tartamudeó Akane, más roja que antes, sin poder entender lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—Ese idiota… —susurró Ranma amenazante.

—Solo quería decírtelo, Akane —continuó hablando Shinnosuke, alzando la voz—, antes del final.

Entonces Shinnosuke Kusao levantó el brazo y le apuntó con su revólver.

.

.

 _continuará_

 _._

 _._

Nota de autora: Espero que les haya gustado la lluvia de ninjas XD.

 **Rokumon** : Sí, algunas cosas las tomé directo del manga en la parte que aparece Kinnosuke, por eso esa alusión a ir a una cita y lo demás. Sería muy bueno que Soun retomara el interés en las artes marciales a partir de estas aventuras, sí podría suceder. Saludos para vos, cuídate también.

 **Haruri Saotome** : No, no hay dos Shinnosuke, es solo uno, que usa anteojos solo por moda, y aunque en la historia su nombre es como un alias para trabajar de asesino, de todas formas es el Shinnosuke que conocemos del original. Aquí se vio más de Akane, y mañana se sabrá más. Besos.

 **Rosefe-123** : Esa fue una parte que a mí me gustó escribir también XD. Besos para vos.

 **Aimi Tendo** : Y yo agradezco al menos aportar entreteniendo y haciendo olvidar por un momento las penas, aunque sea poco. Varias youtubers que sigo decidieron no subir video esta semana porque no les parecía adecuado por todo lo que se vive, y su decisión es respetable, sin embargo la distracción de la tragedia, aunque sea un momento corto, es también importante, para poder retomar con más fuerza el trabajo de ayudar. Creeme que están en mis pensamientos en todo momento y sufrí sabiendo lo que ocurrió, tengo varios conocidos mexicanos y un par de buenos amigos de allá también. Te mando un fuerte abrazo, ánimo, y mucha energía; ya vas a ver que van a poder salir adelante. Besos.

 **Elennita** : Pues ya se supo quién tiene las flechas de deudas XD. Te mando besos.

 **Caro-azuul** : Bueno, no tenían qué más hacer con el peluquero, además era más urgente para ellos proteger a las chicas y la inversión de Genma XD. Nabiki sabe sacar lo mejor de cada situación, sin duda, jaja. Besos.

 **Saritanimelove** : ¡Gracias! Te mando besos.

 **Akai27** : Muchas gracias, hacía rato que quería dejar bien parado al pobre Genma, porque al menos una cosa sabe hacer bien… aunque nunca deje de ser Genma XD. Besos para vos.

 **Jessica** : Me mataste jajaja, pobre Genma, lo único bueno que hace es transformarse en panda XD. Creo que Mousse ha estado bastante a la altura en este capítulo, ¿qué te parece? Besos.

 **Dee-Dee Zednem** : Es que es Genma después de todo, ¿o no? XD. Besos para vos.

 **Rubens** : Muchas gracias, yo también espero llegar a los 365. Ojalá el de hoy te haya gustado más. Te mando muchos saludos.

 **Noham** : Es que no podía escribir solo lemon por lemon, tenía que agregarle algo más que le diera gracia. Beso.

Gracias a todos por leer, nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	234. Yojimbo (parte 38)

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **Yojimbo**

 **(parte 38)**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

Ranma abrió los ojos alarmado y sintió que por un momento el tiempo se volvió más lento, andando al ritmo de los latidos de su corazón, que de pronto podía escuchar retumbando en su pecho hasta dolerle. Akane estaba completamente quieta, sin poder moverse aunque lo quisiera, con aquella arma apuntándole directamente sin ninguna piedad.

Apenas consiguió ver a aquel desgraciado entrecerrar un ojo, para apuntar mejor, tirando su mochila con la otra mano, y luego hundir el gatillo de su arma con una frialdad despiadada, cuando Ranma Saotome tuvo el tiempo preciso para saltar sobre Akane y rodearla con los brazos, atrayéndola hacia él, para después cubrirla con su cuerpo y rodar ambos hacia un costado, resguardándose detrás de un automóvil estacionado.

El disparo zumbó por encima de sus cabezas.

—Maldito —dijo Ranma apretando los dientes, reteniendo a Akane contra su pecho, cubriéndose detrás del coche.

—Shi-Shinnosuke… —murmuró Akane respirando agitada, temblando sin poder remediarlo, con los ojos perdidos en el vacío.

—En plena calle y durante el día —siguió Ranma susurrando para sí—, creyendo que puede escapar.

Pero al mirar a su alrededor Ranma se dio cuenta, con horror, que esa callejuela se encontraba prácticamente desierta. Ese imbécil sabía lo que estaba haciendo, habiéndoles disparado con un silenciador desde la entrada de la avenida principal. Guardó silencio y escuchó atento las lentas pisadas de Shinnosuke, que se acercaba marcando un atemorizante ritmo con el eco de sus pasos sobre la vereda. Debía hacer algo, y hacerlo ya. Levantó la cabeza y sopesó la distancia a la que estaba el muro de la casa más cercana, y luego el techo. Se decidió.

—Akane —le susurró cerca del oído—, quédate quieta, guarda silencio y no levantes la cabeza por ningún motivo. ¿Me entendiste?

La apartó un momento para mirarla a los ojos y asegurarse de que ella había comprendido. Akane asintió, con los ojos muy abiertos, brillando asustados. Él hizo apenas un gesto, levantando ligeramente la comisura de la boca a modo de sonrisa para darle ánimo.

Ranma necesitaba una distracción. Tomó la pequeña cartera de Akane y abriéndola revolvió las cosas. Akane iba a quejarse, pero recordó que no debía hacer ruido. Ranma la sorprendió sacando un pequeño labial, lo miró pensando si le servía, y sin pensarlo más lo lanzó volando a ras del piso. El labial cruzó la callejuela golpeando una máquina expendedora en la acera opuesta.

El rostro de Akane se desfiguró, era su labial favorito.

Shinnosuke se sobresaltó con el ruido y apuntó mirando hacia la máquina expendedora. Ranma se movió rápidamente aprovechando la distracción del asesino, dando un salto al muro y después impulsándose hacia el techo, sin que fuera descubierto. Por sobre el tejado se movió hacia Shinnosuke, el que retomó su amenazante caminata acercándose a Akane.

Intentó ser lo más rápido y sigiloso posible, se movió medio agazapado, para que el asesino no se diera cuenta de lo que hacía, y cuando finalmente llegó hasta donde estaba Shinnosuke, saltó por el borde, cayendo en picada con la pierna estirada.

Le conectó una poderosa patada en el rostro al asesino, tomándolo completamente desprevenido.

Shinnosuke cayó con fuerza en la calle, su cabeza rebotó contra el pavimento, pero continuó aferrando el arma en su mano. Tras la patada Ranma dio un elegante giro hacia atrás y cayó con suavidad a su lado, dio un paso y le puso con fuerza el pie sobre la muñeca de la mano que sostenía el revólver, presionando sin piedad, hasta que Shinnosuke gimió.

El asesino, un poco atontado por el golpe, giró la cabeza a un lado y al otro, pestañeando para tratar de enfocar la vista. Y se encontró con los enfurecidos ojos azules de Ranma observándolo.

—Maldito asesino —le espetó Ranma.

—¿Eh? —Shinnosuke no comprendía aún lo que ocurría. Ranma le pisó la muñeca con más fuerza —…. ¡Ah!

Shinnosuke apretó los dientes para resistir el dolor y abrió los dedos que sostenían el revólver, sin poder resistirlo por más tiempo. Ranma aprovechó para patear el arma lejos y después levantó a Shinnosuke con fuerza tomándolo por la camisa.

—¡Desgraciado! ¿Quién te contrató? —exigió saber—. ¡¿Quién te contrató?!

Shinnosuke siguió moviendo la cabeza desorientado y parpadeó.

—Eso… es… —dijo en voz muy baja, como si le costara hablar, Ranma tuvo que acercar la oreja a su rostro para poder oír lo que decía—… es… secreto profesional… tarado.

Shinnosuke levantó la rodilla y lo golpeó en el estómago con fuerza, haciendo que Ranma se doblara, de sorpresa y dolor. Luego, Shinnosuke le dio un puñetazo en el rostro, haciéndolo trastabillar. Luego se movió rápidamente, y Ranma comprendió que iría tras el revólver, así que se cruzó en su camino velozmente, cortándole el paso, flexionando las piernas, con una más adelantada, y los brazos en posición defensiva.

—Ni se te ocurra, maldito bastardo —dijo escupiendo las palabras.

Shinnosuke lo observó con sorpresa y algo de ingenuidad, como si no entendiera por qué no lo dejaban hacer su trabajo. Luego observó mejor a Ranma y su postura.

—Ah, eso… es kendo, ¿verdad? —comentó—. Yo… aprendí un poco de eso en alguna ocasión. Veamos si lo recuerdo…

Ranma observó incrédulo cómo el otro muchacho intentaba una posición parecida a la suya, flexionando las rodillas y colocando los brazos en posición. Pero no se puso a esperar que terminara, le lanzó una patada, e inmediatamente giró el cuerpo para darle otra con la otra pierna.

Shinnosuke lanzó un grito, trastabillando hacia atrás, enredándose con sus propios pies.

—Auch… eso dolió —dijo Shinnosuke algo incrédulo, limpiándose con la manga el hilillo de sangre que le había salido por la comisura de la boca.

—¡Y te dolerá más todavía, imbécil! —exclamó Ranma dándole una serie de puñetazos en el estómago, que lo hicieron escupir saliva y sangre—. Dime de una vez quién te contrató para esto, quién quiere dañar a Akane. ¿Es esa tal Kodachi? ¡Habla! —lo sacudió tomándolo de nuevo por la camisa.

—No sé, nunca me dicen su nombre —respondió Shinnosuke con franqueza, encogiéndose de hombros—. Ahora, si me disculpas… tengo trabajo.

Shinnosuke lo sorprendió con un fuerte puñetazo que hizo que Ranma retrocediera el rostro por el impacto. El asesino se quejó por el dolor en su mano, y la sacudió, pero no desaprovechó el momento para correr hasta el revólver tirado en la calle.

Ranma se abalanzó sobre él, tomándolo de las piernas para tumbarlo, impidiéndole alcanzar el arma. El asesino lanzó un quejido. Ranma lo volteó para ponerse encima y darle más puñetazos.

—¡Habla, imbécil! —ordenó entre golpe y golpe.

—¡Quítate de encima! —reclamó Shinnosuke. Lo rodeó con las piernas haciendo una llave para provocarle dolor.

Ranma sintió su fuerza y perdió el equilibrio. Ambos comenzaron a forcejear, rodando por el pavimento, entre quejidos y algunos puñetazos. Ranma aprovechó uno de los momentos en que quedó tendido de espaldas para mover sus piernas y usarlas para empujar a Shinnosuke lejos.

El asesino dio tumbos por la callejuela y terminó rodando entre quejidos de dolor. Ranma se levantó de un golpe y volvió a patear lejos el revólver. Con la respiración agitada se puso de nuevo en posición de combate, achicando los ojos con determinación.

Shinnosuke se levantó, Ranma se sorprendió de que aguantara tantos golpes; tendría que usar más fuerza, y aquello no era algo que le incomodara, pensó haciendo crujir sus nudillos. Corrió yéndose contra Shinnosuke con un poderoso golpe.

El asesino lo evitó a medias, y antes de que Ranma pudiera conectarle otra patada, sacó un cuchillo de la funda que tenía al cinturón.

—Me tienes harto —sentenció Shinnosuke—. ¿Por qué rayos no me dejas hacer mi trabajo en paz?

—Eres un… —Ranma apretó los dedos con fuerza y buscó un espacio para darle otro golpe.

Sin embargo, Shinnosuke había estirado los brazos hacia adelante y había cruzado las muñecas, poniendo por encima la mano derecha, que sostenía el cuchillo, y usando como apoyo la izquierda. De aquella forma tenía cubierto completamente los flancos y amenazaba con el filo del arma ante cualquier acercamiento que Ranma quisiera hacer.

Los contrincantes se miraron a los ojos, resollando por el esfuerzo, comenzando a girar lentamente en un círculo, sopesando cuál haría el primer movimiento.

—Comprendo que quieras defender a tu novia —dijo Shinnosuke—, pero será mejor que te hagas a un lado y me dejes hacer mi trabajo… y que huyas ahora que puedes.

—¡No pienso huir a ninguna parte! —replicó Ranma—. ¿Cómo puedes creer que huiría y dejaría a Akane? ¡Eres un monstruo!

—Escucha —continuó Shinnosuke con tranquilidad—, no me pagaron por matarte a ti y yo no trabajo gratis. Así que lo que haré será golpearte hasta dejarte tirado, o hacerte unos cuantos cortes para que no puedas moverte; y luego me verás matar a tu novia. ¿Quieres eso? Si te vas ahora prometo que lo haré rápido y ella no sufrirá.

Ranma apretó los dientes con más fuerza.

—El único que aquí que merece morir eres tú —sentenció.

Se arrojó contra él, pero Shinnosuke balanceó el cuchillo a un lado y al otro, y Ranma tuvo que evitarlo moviendo la cintura. Se movió hacia la izquierda con rapidez y le dio un puñetazo en el costado, alcanzando los riñones; Shinnosuke se quejó y contratacó con una cuchillada de la que Ranma no se retiró a tiempo. El corte en el brazo le abrió la camisa y le hizo sangrar.

—¡Muévete y déjame trabajar! —vociferó Shinnosuke.

—¡Nunca permitiré que mates a Akane! —exclamó Ranma, lanzándose de nuevo contra él, intentando desarmarlo.

Forcejearon; Ranma le tomó los brazos para inmovilizarlo, pero Shinnosuke logró soltar la mano con el cuchillo y estaba preparado para darle una puñalada. Ranma, viendo lo que intentaba, lo tomó del brazo izquierdo y, empujando con la espalda, y lo giró por encima de su hombro, azotando con mucha fuerza a Shinnosuke de espaldas en el piso.

De inmediato se incorporó y Ranma ya estaba listo para atacar, pero un grito los detuvo.

—¡Alto! —dijo Akane.

Ambos se detuvieron y la observaron. La chica había tomado el revólver y ahora le apuntaba a Shinnosuke con determinación, aunque su mano temblaba visiblemente.

—Akane… —Ranma pasó saliva, nervioso, no quería que ella cometiera algún error con el arma en la mano.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó Akane sin dejar de apuntar y de mirar a Shinnosuke. El silencio los envolvió durante varios segundos—. ¡Te pregunté quién eres!

—Shinnosuke Kusao.

—¿Por qué quieres matarme? —continuó Akane, con los ojos rojos por el llanto contenido—. ¿Quién te lo ordenó?

—No tengo nombres —respondió finalmente Shinnosuke.

—¿Qué significa eso? —preguntó Akane estupefacta.

—Que no sé quién fue, solo sigo órdenes, no me importa quién me las da —acotó Shinnosuke sentado en el suelo—. Yo solo mato.

—¿Q-Qué? —la mano de Akane con la pistola tembló aún más, igual que sus labios cuando hablaba—. Estás… estás loco —dijo al final—. ¡Eres un psicópata!

—Soy un hombre haciendo su trabajo.

—¡No harás ningún trabajo conmigo! —le gritó Akane avanzando un paso.

—Espera, Akane, no hagas algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir —intervino Ranma levantando las manos.

—Pe-pero… no me dejarán en paz, Ranma —dijo ella volteando a mirarlo.

—Solucionaremos esto —le dijo Ranma avanzando hacia ella—. Te ayudaré, iremos a la policía.

—Kodachi Kuno no parará… ni siquiera la policía podría detenerla —insistió Akane—. Ha dañado a Kasumi, intentará algo contra los demás también, lo sé… ¿De qué manera podríamos detenerla? —dijo bajando el arma.

—¡Una abertura! —exclamó Shinnosuke, y le lanzó el cuchillo.

.

.

Ryoga Hibiki, vestido con ropa cómoda y la mochila al hombro, no reconoció la calle por la que se metió. Estaba seguro de que había girado en el sitio correcto, dos calles a la derecha, luego tres a la izquierda. ¿O eran tres a la derecha y dos a la izquierda? No, no, estaba seguro, era primero a la derecha, y él había ido hacia la derecha. Sin embargo… no iba por el camino correcto, lo sabía porque estaba seguro que no había visto ese sitio nunca antes.

Suspiró resignado, aquello le pasaba todo el tiempo, estaba acostumbrado, pero de todas formas era fastidioso. Se preguntaba a qué hora lograría llegar a la clase en el dojo; al menos tenía suerte de ser un alumno aventajado, por lo que no importaba si se perdía una clase o dos a la semana porque luego se quedaba horas extra practicando.

Aquella callejuela le resultó un poco siniestra, era estrecha y estaba vacía, llenándose de sombras muy rápidamente ahora que el sol comenzaba a ocultarse. Debía salir inmediatamente de esa calle, pero cuando saliera… ¿debía irse hacia el sur o hacia el norte? ¿Desde qué dirección había venido? Ryoga se detuvo y se rascó la cabeza. Estaba seguro que había venido andando desde la avenida, que estaba al sur. Bueno, estaba casi seguro.

Mientras estaba allí de pie pensando, Ryoga se dio cuenta de que la calle no estaba completamente vacía, había dos personas allí. No, eran tres, solo que al principio no se dio cuenta porque una estaba en el suelo, como acostada, o sentada. ¿Habría ocurrido algo?

Se adelantó para ofrecer ayuda. ¿Habría algún tipo de accidente? O quizá… ¿sería que le estaban robando a alguien? Ryoga se agazapó, pegándose a la pared, y avanzó, sin dejar de prestar atención al grupo reunido allí. Al acercarse, sin embargo, su sorpresa aumentaba cada vez. Primero distinguió a Akane y Ranma, y se preguntó qué estaban haciendo ellos allí. No reconoció al hombre que estaba sentado en el suelo, aunque solo le daba la espalda no creyó haberlo visto antes.

Luego, impresionado, se dio cuenta de que Akane le estaba apuntando con un arma a aquel sujeto.

—¿Qué… diablos? —murmuró Ryoga para sí, sacándose con cuidado la mochila y dejándola en el suelo.

—¡No harás ningún trabajo conmigo! —gritó Akane.

Luego Ranma intentó calmarla, y tuvieron una extraña conversación sobre alguien que quería dañar a la familia de Akane. Ryoga Hibiki no entendía lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero si Akane le estaba apuntando a aquel sujeto era porque seguramente era una persona muy mala.

Entonces Ryoga quiso acercarse más, pero en ese momento el tipo le lanzó un cuchillo a Akane; y varias cosas ocurrieron al mismo tiempo.

Ranma gritó para alertarla. Akane gritó de sorpresa y miedo. Ryoga vociferó para intentar detener al atacante y se lanzó contra él. Akane se agachó dejando caer a un lado el revólver. Ranma se lanzó sobre Akane protegiéndola con su cuerpo.

El revólver se disparó solo al caer al suelo y la bala salió disparada rozando a Ryoga por el costado, dejándole una herida. Akane gritó de nuevo por el sonido de la bala, mientras ella y Ranma rodaban por el suelo por la fuerza del impulso del muchacho al ir sobre ella. Ryoga, por otro lado, aguantándose el dolor de la herida, dio un puñetazo al maldito que intentó lastimar a Akane.

Shinnosuke fue tomado por sorpresa, pero después intentó frenar el segundo golpe de Ryoga y lo tomó con las piernas para reducirlo y tirarlo al suelo, donde ambos forcejearon.

—¿Y tú quién eres? —preguntó Shinnosuke descolocado.

Akane, aún entre los brazos de Ranma, levantó la cabeza y se encontró con los ojos azules de su guardapespaldas, pestañeó durante un momento, confundida, con el corazón latiendo acelerado.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Ranma.

Ella asintió lentamente, aún impactada por lo que había ocurrido. Luego, ambos parecieron recordar a Shinnosuke al mismo tiempo y giraron el rostro para observar cómo peleaba con Ryoga.

—¿Hibiki-sempai? —dijo Akane abriendo la boca sorprendida.

—¿Ryoga? —Ranma se levantó de un salto.

Los dos muchachos forcejeaban rodando por el suelo hacia un lado y hacia el otro, pero Shinnosuke se deshizo de las manos de Ryoga y lo empujó con las rodillas para sacárselo de encima. Cuando corrió hacia el revólver nuevamente, se encontró de frente con Ranma, que lo recibió con un tremendo puñetazo, luego una patada con un giro, y al final otra serie de rápidos y furiosos puñetazos que lo impactaron en el estómago y el pecho.

Shinnosuke cayó de rodillas.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Ranma observando a Ryoga, que se levantaba secándose el sudor de la frente. También pudo ver su brazo sangrante.

—Solo… pasaba por aquí —respondió Ryoga intentando recobrar el aliento.

Aquel simple intercambio de palabras que distrajeron a Ranma, fue suficiente para que Shinnosuke lo tomara por las piernas con fuerza para hacerlo caer, haciendo que Ranma se golpeara contra el pavimento.

Shinnosuke se arrastró con los codos y las rodillas por el suelo; Ranma se colgó de él intentando detenerlo, sin soltarlo aunque recibía varias patadas tras cada tramo que Shinnosuke lograba avanzar.

Un coche se detuvo de golpe en la entrada de la callejuela, haciendo chirriar los frenos, pero ninguno le prestó atención. Akane comprendió lo que Shinnosuke trataba de hacer, así que se precipitó hacia el revólver.

Mientras Ranma lo tenía atrapado por las piernas, y Ryoga también se le tiraba encima para detenerlo, Shinnosuke se estiró.

Su mano tocó el revólver al mismo tiempo que la de Akane y los ojos de ambos se encontraron.

—Ni lo sueñes —le dijo Akane con desprecio.

Shinnosuke abrió la boca para replicar, pero se escucharon pasos apresurados corriendo por la calle que se detuvieron cerca de ellos.

—¡Detente, Shinnosuke Kusao! —ordenó Kodachi Kuno—. ¡Ni se te ocurra matar a esta chiquilla!

.

.

 _continuará_

 _._

 _._

Nota de autora: Muchas gracias a todos los que siguen leyendo y comentando cada día, muy en especial a **Dee-Dee Zednem, Saritanimelove, Rokumon, Elennita, FlynnChan, Rinne18, Rubens, Haruri Saotome, Caro-azuul, Ana, Akai27, Noham, Jessica.**

Disculpen el poco tiempo, pero cada vez los días son más ocupados.

Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	235. Yojimbo (parte 39)

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **Yojimbo**

 **(parte 39)**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

Todos levantaron la cabeza y miraron a la mujer de pie ante ellos, de gesto serio y mirada desafiante. Nadie dijo nada durante largos segundos, hasta que ella volvió a hablar con autoridad:

—¿Entendiste, Shinnosuke Kusao? Ya puedes retirarte, yo me encargaré desde ahora.

Akane abrió la boca incrédula, pero antes de que pudiera hablar, Shinnosuke se incorporó y se enfrentó a Kodachi.

—No sé quién seas –dijo—, pero estoy haciendo mi trabajo, así que por favor no me molestes.

Kodachi casi se atraganta con su saliva.

—¿Cómo…? ¡¿Cómo que no sabes quién soy?! —espetó—. ¿Te atreves a desobedecer mis órdenes?

—No la conozco, señora —replicó Shinnosuke con tranquilidad—. Déjeme en paz. Déjeme trabajar.

—¿Se-señora? —Kodachi palideció—. ¿Me llamaste… señora?... ¡Idiota malagradecido! ¡Asesino olvidadizo de poca monta!

—Por esta vez dejaré pasar los insultos porque se nota que está nerviosa, señora —dijo Shinnosuke.

—¡Tú, pedazo de…! —vociferó Kodachi.

—Kodachi —intervino Akane, también poniéndoe de pie—, ¡tú provocaste todo esto!

—Kodachi —repitió Ranma, imitando a Akane, adoptando de nuevo una postura de pelea, dispuesto a que sucediera cualquier cosa.

Ryoga Hibiki no entendía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero por las dudas también se levantó y se puso alerta.

—¡Claro que yo provoqué todo esto, chiquilla tonta! —sentenció Kodachi—. ¿Qué otra mente maestra podría haber ideado un plan tan bueno como este?

—¿Mente maestra? —inquirió Ranma con desprecio—. ¿Le llamas un buen plan a intentar asesinar personas, Kodachi Kuno?

La empresaria recién desvió los ojos hacia él, reparando en el muchacho por primera vez, como si antes hubiera sido solo un insecto y ahora fuera un insecto molesto del que había que encargarse.

—¿Y tú quién eres? —preguntó mirando a Ranma de arriba abajo, deteniéndose en su ropa sucia y rota, su cabello despeinado y su rostro manchado de suciedad—. ¿Acaso te conozco que te atreves a llamarme por mi nombre?

—¡Soy el guardaespaldas de Akane! —respondió él en un arrebato—. ¡Y me encargaré de destruirte por haber intentado lastimarla!

Kodachi intentó guardar la compostura ante aquellos gritos, mientras Ryoga, sorprendido, observaba a Akane y luego a Ranma alternativamente. «¿Su guardaespaldas?», pensó. Akane llegó incluso a sonrojarse ante aquellas palabras dichas con tanta pasión.

Shinnosuke solo consultó su reloj, preguntándose cuánto tiempo más estarían de cháchara y si le permitirían terminar lo que había comenzado.

—Espero que te haya quedado claro, Kodachi Kuno —enfatizó Ranma con los ojos brillantes de desafío, luego torció los labios en una sonrisa de costado—. ¿O te lo repito… _señora?_

Kodachi apretó los labios dominando la rabia.

—¡Silencio! —gritó, aunque nadie estaba hablando—. ¡Silencio todos! ¡Aquí se hará lo que yo diga! Tú —señaló a Akane con un dedo—, vendrás conmigo, mi hermano te está esperando.

—¡Akane no irá a ninguna parte contigo! —replicó Ranma de inmediato, avanzando para cruzarse entre Kodachi y ella.

—No te pedí tu opinión, pequeño karateka de diez yenes —sentenció Kodachi—. Akane Tendo viene conmigo.

—¡Ni lo sueñes, loca! —replicó Akane, plantando los pies con fuerza en el piso y levantando los brazos, dispuesta a luchar.

—¡Ya cállense y hagan lo que les digo! –exclamó Kodachi furiosa—. No tengo tiempo para ponerme a discutir.

—Akane no irá a ningún lado —sentenció Shinnosuke con voz grave y potente.

Se había alejado un par de pasos y había recuperado su revólver, con el que apuntaba directamente a Akane en ese momento. Con el pulgar retrocedió el martillo del arma, que dio un chasquido, lista para disparar.

—¿Cuándo nos podremos deshacer de esta pesadilla? —murmuró Ranma poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—¡Konatsu! ¿Dónde diablos estás? —exigió Kodachi.

—Ya voy, señorita —se escuchó la respuesta, aunque ninguno supo exactamente de dónde vino.

Todos movieron las cabezas de un lado al otro, buscando el origen de aquella voz y solo alcanzaron a distinguir una sombra que saltaba velozmente desde los techos y cayó detrás de Shinnosuke. Entonces se dieron cuenta de que era una ninja mujer, o eso parecía, completamente vestida de negro, con el rostro también cubierto, a excepción de los ojos, y el largo cabello oscuro peinado en una cola de caballo.

Shinnosuke se estaba dando la vuelta para mirar también, pero la ninja le dio un fuerte golpe en la nuca con el canto de la mano, desmayándolo en el acto. Luego, apresurada, sostuvo el cuerpo para que no se desplomara en el suelo y dejara caer el arma. Lo depositó con suavidad en la calle, Shinnosuke aún aferraba el revólver con fuerza y su rostro era absolutamente pacífico. Al despertar, varias horas después, seguramente no recordaría nada.

—Ya estoy aquí, señorita Kodachi —dijo la ninja con una breve reverencia.

—Lo hiciste bien, Konatsu —felicitó Kodachi mientras habría su bolsa y sacaba un pequeño ramo de rosas negras—. Ahora nos iremos.

Y comenzó a avanzar a paso rápido y firme hacia su coche, porque ya había perdido demasiado tiempo allí.

—Entendido, señorita —replicó la ninja.

Saltó otra vez y antes de que se dieran cuenta, ya estaba detrás de Akane repitiendo el mismo movimiento con que había noqueado a Shinnosuke.

—¡No! —gritaron Ranma y Ryoga al mismo tiempo, mientras Akane caía desmayada en los brazos de la ninja.

Ranma corrió para detenerla, pero la ninja, con Akane en brazos, saltó ágilmente a los techos, y corrió con una velocidad sorprendente.

—¡Kodachi! —bramó Ranma y después corrió hacia el automóvil que estaba estacionado a la entrada de la callejuela porque vio que la ninja había dado un salto y había entrado en él. Ryoga lo siguió, también intentando impedir que se llevaran a Akane.

—¡Oh, no, pequeños entrometidos! —inquirió Kodachi con una sonrisa mientras abría la puerta de atrás del automóvil para entrar—. Ustedes no están invitados a la fiesta.

Ranma no le prestó atención, quiso empujarla para meterse al auto, pero Kodachi sostuvo ante él el ramo de rosas y sopló con fuerza. Un polvo espeso cubrió la cabeza de Ranma, mareándolo al instante. A Ryoga, que venía detrás, le tocó la misma dosis de la sustancia paralizante.

Ryoga Hibiki se tambaleó y cayó de rodillas sin comprender lo que le ocurría, todo su cuerpo se sentía débil y él no era capaz de mover los brazos o las piernas por mucho que lo intentara.

Ranma trastabilló intentando mantenerse en pie. La risa de Kodachi le heló la sangre más que cualquier horrible visión que hubiera presenciado en sus viajes de entrenamientos.

—¡OJOJOJOJOJOJO! —rio Kodachi con ganas, sentándose en el asiento del automóvil—. ¡Perdedores! —sentenció al final cerrando la puerta.

El coche arrancó. Ryoga quiso moverse pero se fue de bruces. Ranma apretó los dientes, sin querer dejarse vencer por aquel veneno o lo que fuera, su visión era borrosa y sus sentidos fallaban, escuchaba todo como si fuera un eco o algo lejano, muy lejano a él. Vio al automóvil moverse, acelerando, y lo siguió, moviéndose apenas como podía.

—¡A-Akane…! —estiró un brazo vacilante delante de sí.

Tropezando con sus propios pies, apenas pudo andar un par de metros antes de ver desaparecer al automóvil doblando la esquina; y antes de que él mismo cayera inconsciente al pavimento.

Todo quedó solitario y silencioso mientras el sol desaparecía en el horizonte, y en aquella callejuela quedaban tres cuerpos tirados.

.

.

Pantymedias Taro se metía las uvas del racimo una a una en su boca mientras observaba a Kasumi tararear moviéndose de un lado al otro de la cocina. Ella había estado por horas hablando de los magníficos dulces que haría solamente para él; había hablado con la cocinera sobre los ingredientes y al comenzar a prepararlos le había dado una lección intensiva, que Ukyo no soportó por demasiado tiempo y terminó saliendo de la cocina «buscando aire» según ella, agregando que «volvería cuando tuviera que preparar la cena».

Así que solo Taro y Kasumi se quedaron en la cocina, envueltos por el tarareo de ella y la mirada de él, que no la abandonaba en ningún momento, porque, aunque estuviera aburrido y allí dentro de la casa no existiera ningún potencial peligro, tenía un deber que cumplir.

Taro la miró caminar de un lado al otro, echando de vez en cuando hacia atrás su cabello, que insistía en deslizarse por su hombro. También la miraba inclinándose de vez en cuando para sacar alguna cosa que necesitaba de los muebles de la cocina; o cuando abría el horno.

Seguro sus compañeros estaban entretenidos en ese momento, en medio de la acción, y él… en aquella cocina.

Aunque, a medida que pasaban las horas, con la mejilla descansando en una mano, observando cada uno de los movimientos de Kasumi, su figura bien proporcionada y agradable a la vista, sus labios sonrosados que se movían para decirle cosas a las que él respondía solo con gruñidos, porque estaba demasiado concentrado en otras cosas como para saber qué le decía, y allí, comiendo una uva tras otra, viendo la sonrisa de ella al presentarle la bandeja con aquellos dulces… Taro ya no se sentía tan aburrido.

—¡Señor Taro! —exclamó ella feliz—. Están listos, ¡y han quedado mejor que nunca!, estoy segura. Tenemos que probarlos.

Dejó la bandeja a un lado y se encargó de preparar té para ambos, y colocar los dulces en un platillo.

—¿Sabe, señor Taro? —comentó moviéndose por la cocina, sacando un par de tazas—. Estuve pensando y… creo que sería buena idea que usted me entrenara.

—¿Ah? —Taro levantó la vista para mirarla a los ojos—. ¿Entrenarte?

—Oh, bueno —Kasumi vaciló, sonrojada—. Solo pensé que sería buena idea, ¿sabe?, para poder defenderme en caso de que ocurra algo. Esos momentos con Rouge me enseñaron que estoy bastante indefensa.

—No si estás conmigo —replicó Taro con seriedad.

Kasumi se sonrojó aún más, sonriendo.

—Es verdad, señor Taro —asintió—. Pero…debo confesarle que… ¡fue emocionante!

—Sí, creo que ya lo habías dicho —comentó Taro rodando los ojos, luego mirando los dulces con impaciencia.

—Hablo en serio, me dio curiosidad por entrenar artes marciales —dijo Kasumi—, y llegar a ser como Akane algún día.

—¿Quieres ser como tu hermana Akane? —inquirió Taro sorprendido.

—Claro —Kasumi sonrió—, ella es muy fuerte, muy independiente y podría haberse encargado de la señorita Rouge de inmediato. Siempre he querido tener esa fortaleza. ¿Cree que algún día lo logre, señor Taro? ¿Poder llegar a un buen nivel en artes marciales?

—Creo que tienes una patada bastante poderosa —respondió él, sin dejar de dar insistentes miradas a los dulces.

—¿De verdad, señor Taro? —exclamó Kasumi emocionada, con los ojos brillantes.

—Sí.

—¡Oh!

Ella soltó una risita y trajo las tazas con él té.

—Esto requiere una celebración —dijo alegre, poniendo frente a él la bandeja con los dulces—. Pero no olvide que también tiene que darme clases de chino, señor Taro. ¿Cuándo podríamos comenzar? ¿Y cuántas veces por semana sería bueno que me entrenara? —se preguntó con un dedo en la mejilla—. No quisiera descuidar mis otras obligaciones, pero también es importante que sepa defenderme.

—Me pregunto si me contrataron como guardaespaldas o como profesor —susurró Taro para sí—. Entonces, ¿cómo se llaman estos dulces otra vez? —preguntó cambiando de tema.

—Wagashi —respondió Kasumi sorbiendo un poco de su té—. Su preparación requiere mucha paciencia, hice un curso especial y me diplomé como experta en repostería japonesa tradicional.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Taro incrédulo—. Entonces deben ser los mejores dulces del planeta.

—Por favor, pruébelos usted mismo —dijo Kasumi con un gesto.

Taro tomó uno de los dulces de delicada forma y aroma, lo giró para mirarlo de un lado y del otro y, cuando estaba a punto de metérselo a la boca, se escuchó un grito al tiempo que la puerta de la casa se abría de golpe.

—¡Mis niñas! — lloriqueó Soun Tendo—. ¡Kasumi! ¡Nabiki! ¡Akane! ¡Mis niñas, ¿dónde están?!

—¿Papá? —dijo Kasumi preocupada, levantándose de su asiento.

Soun Tendo entró corriendo en la cocina, aún tenía puesta la bata de la peluquería y en su rostro quedaban rastros de la espuma de afeitar. Genma venía detrás de él, sin el saco ni el sombrero, con la camisa rasgada y cojeando de un pie.

—¡Kasumi! —Soun Tendo corrió a tomar las manos de su hija.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Taro con rostro serio, levantándose también.

—Papá, ¿qué te pasó? —preguntó Kasumi mirándolo sorprendida.

—¿Dónde están tus hermanas? —preguntó de inmediato Soun, sin responderle, observándola con apremio.

—Bueno, ellas…

—¿Qué sucedió aquí? —se escuchó la voz de Nabiki viniendo de la sala.

Todos se apresuraron desde la cocina hacia la sala de la casa, donde estaban Mousse y Nabiki, que tenía las manos en la cintura y miraba alrededor.

—La puerta estaba completamente abierta —dijo Nabiki—. ¿Qué está pasando?... Papá, ¿qué haces vestido así? ¿Eso es… espuma de afeitar?

—Podría preguntarte lo mismo —dijo él apuntándola, y al traje de baño que usaba.

—Bah, es una larga historia —dijo Nabiki cruzándose de brazos—. Incluye a un ventrílocuo loco y un grupo de ninjas acróbatas. Pero, sobre todo, incluye a _La agencia._

—¡Oh, no! —exclamó Kasumi cubriéndose la boca con las manos.

—¿Tú también? —inquirió Soun con el rostro pálido—. A nosotros nos atacó un peluquero asesino.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Nabiki como si fuera una broma.

—¿Dónde está Akane? —exigió saber Soun a viva voz.

—¡¿Ranma?! —exclamó de pronto Taro mirando hacia la puerta.

Todos se voltearon y vieron a Ranma, con el pelo revuelto y la ropa rota, apoyando una mano en el marco para poder sostenerse, y llevando un brazo de Ryoga sobre los hombros para ayudarlo a andar.

—¡Señor Ranma! —exclamó Kasumi.

—A-Akane… —murmuró él con gran esfuerzo, sus labios resecos se tensaron.

—¿Dónde está mi niña? —le preguntó Soun con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Akane… fue… secuestrada —respondió Ranma.

Dio un paso y cayó inconsciente sobre el piso de la sala de los Tendo, arrastrando a Ryoga consigo.

.

.

 _continuará_

 _._

 _._

Nota de autora: Se acerca el clímax, pobre Ranma siempre le toca lo más difícil XD.

Gracias a todos los que siempre me leen, muy en especial a **Rokumon, Saritanimelove, Haruri Saotome, FlynnChan, Caro-azuul, Elennita, Dee-Dee Zednem, Ana, Rinne18.**

Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	236. Yojimbo (parte 40)

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **Yojimbo**

 **(parte 40)**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

—¿Dijo… secuestrada? —balbuceó Soun Tendo, sintiendo que las piernas le temblaban.

—Creí escuchar exactamente eso, amigo mío —comentó Genma junto a él, ajustándose los anteojos.

—Debemos ayudar al señor Ranma —dijo Kasumi preocupada.

—Así es —asintió Nabiki—. Mousse, acomódalo en el sofá.

—¿Y quién es ese otro muchacho? —preguntó Genma agachándose para observar a Ryoga.

—Debe ser un amigo —dijo Kasumi con una mano en la mejilla.

—Taro, acomoda al otro en el sillón de más allá —ordenó Nabiki.

—Mi niña, ¡mi niña! —lloriqueó Soun Tendo—. Debemos hacer algo, ¡mi niña está en peligro!

—Vaya, creo que no es buen momento para hacer la cena, ¿verdad? —comentó Ukyo entrando en la casa, por la puerta que estaba aún abierta, y viendo a Mousse y Taro acomodar los cuerpos inconscientes en los sillones—. ¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí?

—Eso lo averiguaremos muy pronto —sentenció Nabiki—. Ukyo, haz el favor de traer algo fuerte para mi padre, y para poder despertar a los bellos durmientes.

—Sake entonces —replicó Ukyo, y se fue directo a la cocina.

—Ah… buenas noches… yo, lo lamento mucho… ¿señor Tendo? —escucharon una vocecita a sus espaldas.

Todos giraron al mismo tiempo hacia la puerta y vieron la pequeña figura de Akari Unryu, apretando con fuerza unas carpetas contra su pecho, con los ojos muy abiertos. Ella paseó la vista por toda la habitación y por cada uno de los ocupantes: los muchachos aparentemente dormidos sobre los sillones, Kasumi con el delantal después de estar en la cocina, Nabiki en traje de baño, Soun Tendo con la bata de la barbería anudada al cuello, y aquel hombre calvo mirándola amenazadoramente, con la camisa rota.

Akari dio un paso hacia atrás.

—Eh… quizá llegué en mal momento —dijo, con una vocecita cargada de miedo.

—Tú —dijo Nabiki pensativa.

En un momento Mousse estaba frente a ella, achicando los ojos e inclinándose hacia ella para verla mejor. Akari ahogó un grito.

—Tú de nuevo… ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó Mousse.

—Y-Yo… so-solo venía a…

—Que entre, Mousse, veamos qué explicación nos puede dar —ordenó Nabiki.

El joven chino asintió, y tomó a Akari del brazo, metiéndola con fuerza en la casa y cerrando la puerta después. Akari dio un grito de terror.

—¡Esperen! No he hecho nada —se defendió con lágrimas en los ojos—. Solamente… solamente vine porque…

—¿Señorita Unryu? —preguntó de pronto Soun Tendo, Ukyo llegó y le dio una copita con sake que él se bebió en el acto—. ¿Qué hace aquí? Ya no está en horario de oficina.

—Eso mismo quisiera saber —inquirió Nabiki traspasándola con sus ojos oscuros—. ¿Qué haces aquí justamente en este momento?

—Yo… yo solamente vengo porque… —Akari pasó la vista de uno a otro—, porque el señor Tendo debía firmar unos documentos y…

—Ah, sí, claro, eres tan abnegada en tu trabajo que vas directamente a la casa del jefe para hacerle firmar documentos —comentó Nabiki alzando una ceja—. Por favor, cuéntanos una mentira más creíble.

—¡Es la verdad! —exclamó asustada Akari—. Señorita Nabiki, tenía que entregar estos papeles mañana a primera hora, ¡debían estar listos y firmados hoy! Pero el señor Tendo se fue muy temprano de la empresa hoy y ya no regresó. Y yo… pues, no podía esperar hasta mañana porque el señor Tendo no llega muy temprano —Akari se lanzó de rodillas frente a Nabiki—. ¡Se lo juro, es la verdad, señorita Nabiki! No estoy mintiendo. Se lo juro.

Le entregó con ambas manos las carpetas que llevaba, y después de vacilar durante un segundo, Nabiki las tomó y las hojeó con rapidez. Luego miró a su padre y suspiró con cansancio. Después se volteó a mirar a Akari.

—Levántate, no es necesario que jures con tanta devoción —le dijo—. Te creo. Mi padre es exactamente como lo describiste.

—¡Hija mía! —lloriqueó Soun después de dar otro sorbito a su sake—. ¿Quién podría pensar en trabajo cuando mis niñas están en peligro?

—Sí, sí —replicó Nabiki moviendo una mano—. Mejor ocupémonos de… ¡eso! —agregó señalando a Ranma desvanecido sobre el sofá.

Todos se voltearon a mirarlo.

—Me pregunto qué le habrá ocurrido —murmuró Mousse pensativo.

—Sí, no parece estar muy golpeado –agregó Taro—, y de todas formas, Ranma aguantaría eso.

—Ukyo, el sake —pidió Nabiki.

—Aquí está, señorita — dijo Ukyo alcanzándole la botella y un vaso pequeño.

—¿Qué… qué les ocurrió a esos chicos? —preguntó preocupada Akari, juntando las manos en su pecho.

—Mejor pregunta qué no les ocurrió —comentó Ukyo junto a ella, cruzándose de brazos—. Son los guardaespaldas y alguien quiere matar a los miembros de esta familia.

—Oh, no —comentó Akari con horror.

—Bueno, aquel es el guardaespaldas —continuó Ukyo señalando a Ranma—, el otro no sé quién es, pero es bien parecido… Aunque quizá sea de esa _Agencia._

—¿Sería posible? —preguntó Kasumi poniéndose una mano en el pecho—. Pero el señor Ranma parecía que lo ayudaba a caminar, si fuera de _La agencia_ ¿no tendría que haberlo atado, como hizo el señor Taro?

— _¿La agencia?_ —preguntó asombrada Akari, mirando a Ukyo.

—Luego te lo explicaré —murmuró la cocinera.

—Despertemos primero a ese —habló Nabiki—. Estén preparados para cuando despierte, por si es de _La agencia_ —ordenó mirando a Mousse y Taro.

—Señorita, mejor debería hacerlo yo —intervino Mousse.

—No hasta que vuelvas a ponerte los lentes de contacto y estés al cien por ciento de nuevo —le dijo Nabiki—. Ahora no perderemos tiempo con eso.

Sirvió un vaso de sake y se lo arrojó a la cara a Ryoga. Todos contuvieron la respiración. El muchacho estaba inconsciente con la boca abierta, tragó un poco, que también le entró en la nariz, y despertó de golpe, tosiendo y escupiendo.

—Nabiki, ¿sabes cuánto me tomará quitar el aroma a sake de los sillones? —se quejó Kasumi.

—Es por una buena causa —replicó su hermana.

Ryoga se sentó, aún tosiendo, sintiéndose mareado. Miró hacia todas partes y varios rostros desconocidos para él le devolvieron la mirada.

—¿Qué… qué ocurre?... ¿Dónde estoy? —preguntó Ryoga tomándose la cabeza con las dos manos.

—Eso queremos saber —dijo Nabiki con autoridad, de pie ante él—. ¡¿Dónde está Akane?!

—¿Akane?... —Ryoga pestañeó, y de pronto, los recuerdos de las últimas horas volvieron de golpe a él—. ¡Akane! ¡Se la llevaron!

—¿Adónde? —preguntó Soun Tendo con un sollozo, mientras Genma lo palmeaba en la espalda para darle ánimos y se terminaba el vaso de sake de su amigo.

—¿Quién fue? ¿Fue _La agencia?_ —inquirió Nabiki, y se inclinó hacia Ryoga con una mirada siniestra—. ¿Y quién diantres eres tú?

—Yo… yo soy Ryoga Hibiki —respondió el muchacho, todavía sosteniéndose la cabeza con una mano—. Practico en el dojo Takahashi con Akane.

—Es su compañero —comentó Kasumi aliviada.

—¡Fue todo culpa de ese Ranma! —exclamó Ryoga con fervor—. ¡Él no pudo protegerla!

Todos guardaron silencio, conteniendo la respiración. Nabiki apretó los dientes y volteó a mirar a Ranma, que aún estaba desparramado sobre el sofá.

—¡Oh! —Akari rompió el tenso silencio con una exclamación—. Señor Ryoga, está herido.

Recién en ese momento todos notaron la herida en el brazo de Ryoga que sangraba un poco, donde la bala lo había rozado. Él mismo bajó la vista hacia donde todos miraban y descubrió la herida, pero se encogió de hombros.

—Fue… intentando ayudar a Akane cuando ese hombre quería asesinarla —comentó.

—Por Kami-sama… —murmuró Kasumi con horror.

—Hay que atenderlo —intervino Ukyo—, traeré el botiquín en seguida.

—¿Quién era? —insistió Nabiki—. ¿Quién era el hombre que quería asesinar a mi hermana? ¡Habla! ¿Y cómo pudieron llevársela? ¿Qué estaba haciendo Ranma?

—No sé, ¡no sé quién era el hombre! —replicó Ryoga masajeándose la frente—. Solo sé que insistía en matar a Akane, y luego llegó esa mujer y se la llevó y… No recuerdo. No recuerdo muy bien…

—¿Qué estaba haciendo Ranma que no salvó a mi bebé? —lloriqueó Soun tironeando de la camisa a Genma.

—Estoy seguro de que hay una explicación para eso —replicó Genma nervioso.

—¡Mi bebé! ¡Mi bebé! —continuó lloriqueando Soun Tendo.

Ukyo regresó con el botiquín y se sentó junto a Ryoga.

—Tranquilo, te haré un vendaje en un momento —le dijo la cocinera.

—Yo… mu-muchas… gracias —balbuceó Ryoga, sintiéndose mareado aún, y nervioso por la presencia de Ukyo tan cerca de él.

—Señorita —intervino Akari, con las mejillas sonrojadas—, permítame hacerlo, soy enfermera voluntaria —también se sentó junto a Ryoga, del otro lado.

—No es para tanto, es solo un rasguño y estoy segura de que puedo con eso —afirmó Ukyo con una mirada seria.

—Bueno, en estos casos hay que tener mucho cuidado con las infecciones —continuó Akari preocupada—. Por favor, deje que una profesional se encargue.

—Una profesional sería demasiado en este caso —insistió Ukyo con dureza—. ¿Verdad, Ryoga?

El muchacho se sonrojó aún más, y se rascó la nuca nervioso.

—Pues… no sé…

—Yo fui quien descubrió la herida y conozco el mejor tratamiento —insistió también Akari, con amabilidad pero firmeza.

—Eh, son muy amables… —sonrió Ryoga con una sonrisa tonta.

Mientras Ukyo y Akari continuaban la discusión y ninguna empezaba a atender a Ryoga, Genma Saotome se levantó, le quitó a Nabiki la botella de sake de las manos y la arrojó entera sobre la cara de su hijo.

Ranma se levantó de golpe, tosiendo y escupiendo, al igual que Ryoga. Se pasó la manga por el rostro, parpadeó y abrió los ojos espantado.

—¡Akane! —exclamó, levantándose e intentando salir corriendo.

Pero sus piernas no les respondieron y cayó de rodillas. Genma y Nabiki se irguieron ante él con los brazos cruzados, mirándolo amenazadoramente.

—¿Qué pasó con mi hermana? —espetó Nabiki.

—¿Qué hiciste, muchacho tonto? —intervino Genma—. ¿Cómo permitiste que secuestraran a Akane?

—¡Mi bebé! ¡Mi pobre bebé! —lloró Soun Tendo arrojándose al suelo y zarandeando a Ranma con fuerza—. ¡No salvaste a mi bebé!

Ranma sufrió todavía más mareos con el bamboleo del señor Tendo y las náuseas lo hicieron sentir descompuesto, pero apretó los dientes y se sacó a Soun de encima, logrando ponerse de pie con esfuerzo, aunque todo giraba a su alrededor.

—¿Qué pasó, Ranma? ¿Quién te atacó? —intervino Mousse.

Ranma movió la cabeza despacio hacia él, aquel pequeño esfuerzo lo hizo sentir tan mal que tuvo que sostenerse de un mueble para quedar erguido.

—Fue un idiota… con un revólver —dijo despacio, pasándose la lengua por los labios resecos—, pero ese no fue el problema.

—¿Qué ocurrió después? —continuó Mousse.

—Un… una ninja —dijo Ranma—, vino con esa mujer loca, con esa risa horrible…

—Kodachi Kuno —dijo Nabiki poniendo cara de velorio—. ¿Ella en persona?

—Ella —afirmó Ranma con una mirada siniestra—. Nos drogó… o nos lanzó algo, no sé qué. Perdimos la consciencia… Tuve que traer a ese idiota conmigo, no podía dejarlo ahí con el asesino cuando despertara.

Ranma señaló a Ryoga con el pulgar, y todos voltearon a mirar cómo Ukyo le ponía el vendaje en el brazo al tiempo que Akari le explicaba que esa no era la manera, y Ryoga solo sonreía como un tonto mirando a una y a otra.

—Idiota —murmuró Ranma. Después se pasó la manga por la frente respirando hondo y miró a Nabiki —. Dime dónde es la casa de esa loca, debo ir a buscar a Akane.

—Ranma… no estás en condiciones —dijo Mousse.

—¿Por qué a su casa? —quiso saber Nabiki frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Qué dijo? ¿Pedirá un rescate?

Ranma soltó una risa seca que dejó estupefacta a Nabiki.

—Esa mujer está desquiciada —sentenció él—. No creo que busque dinero al secuestrarla, creo que quiere algo más. Y ella le dijo a Akane… «mi hermano te espera».

—¿Su hermano? —murmuró Kasumi con una mano en la mejilla.

—Tatewaki Kuno —dijo Nabiki cerrando un puño con fuerza—. Ese tipo también está loco, y ha estado enamorado ciegamente de Akane desde hace mucho. Lo peor es que no acepta un «no» como respuesta.

—¡Oh, no! ¿Qué le harán a mi bebé? —lloró Soun Tendo.

—No le harán nada si llego a tiempo —sentenció Ranma mirándolo con fiereza.

Lo apartó y caminó hacia la puerta tambaleándose.

—Espera, Ranma, tú… —comenzó Mousse.

—¡No me detendré! —exclamó Ranma volteando a mirarlo enfurecido—. Todos tienen razón, no fui capaz de protegerla —dijo cerrando un puño—, no pude proteger a Akane de esa demente… pero eso no significa que la dejaré sola, ¡haré lo que sea para salvarla! ¡No intenten detenerme!

Todos se quedaron en silencio, observándolo estupefactos. Mousse asintió comprendiendo. Soun Tendo anduvo de rodillas hasta donde estaba Ranma y tomándose de su ropa volvió a sollozar.

—¡Sálvala, Ranma! Debes traer de vuelta a mi bebé.

—Lo haré, señor Tendo —afirmó Ranma.

—Vamos contigo —dijo Taro.

—Así es —asintió Mousse—. Todos iremos.

—Pero antes debemos sacarnos esta ropa de muñecos de escaparate —dijo Taro con desprecio.

Ranma observó a Mousse y después a Taro, y al final asintió.

—Tú —dijo Ranma señalando a Nabiki, que lo miró impactada ante tanta osadía—, quiero que nos consigas algo.

Nabiki lo miró atentamente, entrecerrando los ojos.

.

.

Quince minutos después Ryoga estaba repuesto, sentado en el sillón, con el brazo vendado y hablando alternativamente con Ukyo y Akari, que se peleaban su atención, mientras él, sonrojado y nervioso, apenas lograba balbucear respuestas tontas.

Kasumi había repartido té y sus dulces wagashi para componer el ánimo de todos, aunque habían alcanzado a comer muy poco porque todos fueron a cambiarse de ropa, y ninguno de los muchachos había probado ni siquiera un bocado. De todas formas el señor Saotome, en el nombre de todos, había decretado que eran una delicia de los dioses, y para cerciorarse adecuadamente tuvo que comer al menos diez o doce.

Ranma, Mousse y Taro bajaron la escalera. Se habían quitado los pantalones de vestir, las camisas y los chalecos, reemplazándolos por la ropa que usaban usualmente para combatir. Mousse vestía pantalones cómodos y su túnica china con aberturas laterales y amplias mangas. Taro, también con cómodos pantalones y su camisa sin mangas, estiraba los brazos agradado de haberse podido quitar aquella ropa que no servía para luchar.

Ranma también se había puestos ropas chinas, las mismas que había adoptado siendo un adolescente, casi un niño, cuando había comenzado a viajar por China con su padre. Los pantalones negros se ajustaban a la altura de los tobillos, permitiéndole amplitud de movimiento; la camisa roja la usaba con las mangas dobladas hasta los codos, y las zapatillas de paño eran ideales para moverse con agilidad cuando saltaba.

—Estamos listo —sentenció Ranma.

—Papá también fue a cambiarse para acompañarlos —comentó Kasumi ofreciéndoles la bandeja con los dulces que quedaban—. Por favor, coman algo. Ranma, no podrás hacer nada con el estómago vacío y luego de haberte enfrentado a esa mujer terrible.

El muchacho apretó los dientes, sintiendo un dolor que le estrujaba con fuerza el corazón al recordar cómo sucumbió sin poder ayudar a Akane.

—Será mejor que el señor Tendo se quede en casa —comentó Mousse—, no queremos que se ponga nervioso si las cosas se complican.

—Lo que quiere decir es que nos estorbaría y no estamos para hacer de niñera —aclaró Taro, recibiendo en el acto un codazo de parte de Mousse.

—Oh, señor Taro, no subestime a mi padre —continuó Kasumi con una sonrisa—. Él solía practicar artes marciales en su juventud.

—Dudo que recuerde alguna cosa de las que aprendió –dijo Taro, y se dobló de dolor por el nuevo codazo de Mousse.

—¡Iré a buscar a mi bebé! —exclamó Soun Tendo bajando la escalera triunfal, con su antiguo gi de entrenamiento de color marrón, ajustándose con fuerza el cinturón—. ¡Debo cuidar a mi niña!

Detrás de él iba Genma Saotome, que también se había cambiado de ropa, colocándose su gi de color blanco y un pañuelo cubriendo su calva, y aún renqueaba un poco, haciendo aspavientos.

—Querido amigo, quisiera ir a defender el honor de su hija, pero me encuentro impedido —le dijo a Soun con una mano en el corazón, expresando verdadero sufrimiento.

—Conozco su pesar, amigo mío —replicó Soun con lágrimas en los ojos—, y sé que es honesto cuando…

—Nos acompañará, señor Saotome —interrumpió Mousse, que se había colocado su par nuevo de lentes de contacto y podía mirarlo sin problemas a los ojos, con gesto amenazador—. Este es un trabajo para _Saotome inc.,_ ¿cómo podría faltar el dueño y presidente?

—Bueno, yo… —dudó Genma, miró a su hijo, que le devolvió una mirada indiferente.

—Haz lo que quieras —le dijo Ranma.

Genma volvió a mirar a Mousse.

—Actúe como un padre decente —murmuró Mousse junto a él, apretando los dientes.

—Bueno, bueno —Genma se encogió de hombros—. ¡Iré! Pues es mi deber dirigir a estos muchachos hacia la victoria, y marcarles las mejores estrategias para poder lograr…

—Ya entendimos —lo cortó Ranma con sequedad—. Tenemos que irnos de una vez, ¡Akane no puede esperar!

—¡Un momento! —los detuvo Ryoga poniéndose de pie—. Yo también iré a salvar a Akane.

Ukyo lo observó estupefacta y se fue corriendo a la cocina.

—Tú, pequeño… —empezó Ranma apretando los dientes y dando un paso hacia adelante, pero Mousse lo detuvo con una mano en el hombro.

—Mientras más seamos, mejor —dijo el joven chino asintiendo.

En ese momento Ukyo volvió, trayendo consigo una enorme espátula, mucho más grande que la que se usaban para cocinar los okonomiyakis, y la giró alrededor de su cuerpo y entre sus manos con destreza.

—¡Yo también podré patear algunos traseros! —exclamó.

—Ukyo… —murmuró asombrada Kasumi.

—¿Con eso? —inquirió Taro escéptico.

—Con mi padre, que en paz descanse —explicó Ukyo—, llevábamos un carrito de okonomiyakis, viajábamos por todo Japón vendiendo nuestros productos. Y teníamos que defendernos de los aprovechados y de los asaltantes de los caminos, así que inventamos nuestro propio estilo de pelea, incluso mandamos a hacer especialmente estas espátulas gigantes para eso.

—Vaya, eso es tan… inspirador —comentó Kasumi emocionada.

Nabiki apareció en la sala cargando una caja.

—¿Conseguiste lo que te pedí? —le preguntó Ranma de inmediato con el rostro serio.

Ella lo miró un momento con una ceja levantada.

—Obviaré tu tono ya que es comprensible que estés nervioso ya que no hiciste el trabajo para el que estabas contratado —replicó ella—. Y quiero que sepas que aunque soy una mujer de muchos recursos, fue bastante complicado conseguir tan rápido estas… estas cosas. Creo que deberé descontar de tu paga los inconvenientes.

—Descuenta lo que te dé la gana —la interrumpió Ranma—. ¿Lo conseguiste o tendré que poner en marcha el plan B?

—No olvides tu posición, Ranma Saotome —lo increpó Nabiki—. ¡Eres solo un empleado, y me debes respeto! Aquí tienes _tus exigencias,_ Ranma.

Le entregó la caja y ambos cruzaron miradas de desafío.

—Gracias —le espetó con sequedad Ranma. Después se volvió a mirar a los demás—. Vámonos.

Mientras los demás se adelantaban, Nabiki sentenció:

—Iré con ustedes.

Mousse se giró a mirarla de inmediato.

—No puede, señorita Nabiki —dijo.

—¿Qué dices?

—Todos aquí tenemos armas o entrenamiento para pelear… pero usted no, señorita —explicó Mousse—. Si estuviera allí tendría que distraerme protegiéndola, no podría ser de otra forma.

Ella lo observó un momento, perdiendo el color de su rostro y haciendo un gesto de horror.

—Maldición —murmuró—, tienes razón. ¡No es posible!

—No se preocupe, señorita Nabiki —continuó Mousse poniéndole una mano en el hombro, aquello quizá también era un atrevimiento, pero ella no dijo nada—. Traeremos sana y salva a la señorita Akane, se lo prometo.

Nabiki asintió.

—No puedo confiar en Ranma porque no lo conozco —dijo ella—, pero confío en ti, Mousse. No me falles.

El joven chino asintió, mirándola intensamente a los ojos una vez más. Se dio media vuelta y se fue con los demás.

De pronto, Taro se detuvo, levantó la cabeza y volvió sobre sus pasos hacia la casa nuevamente; los demás, sin comprender, lo miraron asombrado.

Bajo el dintel de la puerta estaba Kasumi de pie, con la bandeja de dulces en las manos. Solo quedaba uno. Taro lo tomó y se lo metió a la boca, mascando con agrado.

—Está delicioso —comentó. Luego se llevó la mano a la frente y saludó confiado—. Nos vemos.

—Nos vemos —sonrió Kasumi radiante—. ¡Cuídense todos!

Ella, Nabiki y Akari los observaron marchar con un gesto preocupado, pero a la vez lleno de esperanza.

—Nos vemos…, señor Taro — agregó después Kasumi para sí, apretando con fuerza la bandeja vacía contra su pecho.

.

.

 _continuará_

 _._

 _._

Nota de autora: Espero les haya gustado, se viene el momento emocionante de la gran pelea.

Muchas gracias a todos los que me leen cada día y me dicen lo que piensan, muy en especial a **Rokumon, Haruri Saotome, FlynnChan, Rebs, Saritanimelove, Rosefe-123, Nanders, Caro-azuul, Jessica, Akai27, Dee-Dee Zednem, Noham, Afrika,** **Akane04** y **Rinne18.**

Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	237. Yojimbo (parte 41)

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **Yojimbo**

 **(parte 41)**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

Akane Tendo abrió los ojos despacio, intentando enfocar lo que veía a su alrededor. Pestañeó varias veces y movió la cabeza despacio, descubriendo que tenía un dolor bastante intenso en la parte de atrás del cráneo. Respiró profundo y el dolor fue aún mayor.

—Auuuuccchh… —murmuró, luchando por despertar de lo que parecía ser un sueño demasiado pesado y profundo.

—¿Se-señorita? –preguntó una voz suave y apagada a su lado.

Akane movió la cabeza. Comprendió que estaba en la enorme sala de una casa de estilo occidental, con un juego de mullidos sillones de color rojo, una mesita baja de madera tallada, cortinajes del mismo color que el mobiliario en las amplias ventanas. Junto a las paredes habái vitrinas llenas de adornos y bibliotecas repletas de libros. Sendas lámparas de araña colgaban del techo ofreciendo una potente luz.

Akane volvió a pestañear.

—Señorita…, lamento haberla golpeado tan fuerte —siguió diciendo la voz a su lado.

Akane giró la cabeza y se encontró con unos ojos oscuros que la observaban llenos de lástima y dolor, el resto del cuerpo de aquella persona estaba cubierto por prendas de color negro. Reconoció entonces a la ninja que había llegado con Kodachi Kuno, y rememoró las escenas de las últimas horas hasta que había perdido la conciencia.

Asustada, quiso moverse, pero descubrió que tenía las manos atadas a una especie de estructura de hierro. Intentó mover las piernas, pero también las sintió atadas, y al mirar hacia abajo descubrió con horror que tenía puesto un traje de novia.

—¿Qué… qué es esto? ¿Dónde estoy? —preguntó Akane.

—Esta es la mansión de los Kuno —respondió la ninja, siempre en tono suave y bajo—. Lamento… haberla golpeado así, señorita, no era mi intención… Solo debía hacerlo.

Akane intentó respirar para serenarse. ¿Por qué estaba allí como una prisionera?, y con aquel atuendo, además.

—Escucha —sus labios temblaron mientras intentaba pensar rápidamente—, por favor… por favor, si de verdad lo sientes, ayúdame. Desátame, por favor.

—No puedo, señorita, lo lamento —dijo la ninja bajando la cabeza avergonzada.

—¡Por favor! —insistió Akane.

—No puedo —repitió Konatsu—. Le debo lealtad a la señorita Kodachi.

—¡Kodachi está loca! —dijo Akane desesperada—. Me secuestró… no sé qué querrá hacer conmigo.

Konatsu asintió lentamente.

—Pero le debo lealtad —susurró la ninja—. Ella me rescató, y yo soy fiel a la señorita Kodachi.

—¿Qué… qué van a hacer conmigo? —exigió saber Akane—. Al menos dime eso, ¡dímelo!

Se escuchó una risa estruendosa rompiendo el silencio.

—Aquí viene —dijo la ninja apartándose de Akane, pero antes alcanzó a susurrarle—. Solo quería decirle, señorita, que yo no la vestí. Le pedí a la mucama que lo hiciera.

—¡Konatsu! — llamó Kodachi con voz cantarina.

Las puertas dobles de la sala de la mansión de los Kuno se abrieron y Kodachi hizo su aparición con un estallido de pétalos de rosas negras que se desparramaron por la alfombra mientras ella andaba. Lucía un kimono de color negro con un estampado de higanbanas rojas, llevaba su largo cabello suelto y en cada paso que daba, unas elegantes medias negras y cortas se dejaban ver.

—¡OJOJOJOJOJO! —rio con ganas—. Se supone que es la novia la que debe entrar por un camino de pétalos, pero ¿qué más da? ¡OJOJOJOJOJO! ¡Konatsu! —llamó después, y la ninja se acercó trotando a ella—. Ah, veo que nuestra invitada y principal atracción ha despertado. ¡Entonces ya podremos comenzar!

Con otra risotada, Kodachi caminó despacio, a cortos pasos, hasta donde Akane estaba atada.

—Chiquilla vulgar, espero que te guste tu atuendo —comentó Kodachi—, lo elegí especialmente para ti, y le pedí a Konatsu que te vistiera. ¿Qué te parece? Estás formidable, casi digna de casarte con mi espléndido hermano.

—Yo… yo no me casaré con tu hermano —dijo Akane apretando los dientes.

Kodachi dejó de sonreír y la miró directamente a los ojos.

—Ah, pequeña plebeya —dijo—, tú harás solo lo que yo te diga. Sonreirás, firmarás los papeles de matrimonio y luego… —Kodachi hizo una pausa dramática y se puso una mano en el pecho— morirás muy trágicamente, dejándonos el dinero y el control de la compañía Tendo. Y, claro está, dejando perfectamente soltero a mi querido hermano, como siempre debe estar.

Akane la miró con horror.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —murmuró—. Yo… yo no me casaré y no…

—Oh, sí que lo harás —replicó Kodachi.

Se dio la vuelta y caminó despacio hasta uno de los sofás rojos, donde se sentó de manera muy recatada, poniendo las manos juntas en su regazo.

—Lo mejor de todo —continuó Kodachi—, es que mi pobre hermano estará destrozado por tu prematuro fallecimiento justo antes de la noche de bodas, y ya no podrá reponerse. Su corazón es muy sensible y frágil, con la serie de emociones que vivirá esta noche se pondrá peor, pobrecillo. Nunca se le ocurrirá casarse de nuevo. Nunca. ¿No te parece algo maravilloso? —le preguntó Kodachi observándola con ojos resplandecientes.

Akane no pudo hablar, sus labios temblaron y miró a todas partes, pensando de qué forma podría escapar de ese lugar.

—Mi adorado hermano continuará soltero, y yo deberé cuidarlo siempre, a él y a la terrible pena que llevará en su corazón —siguió kodachi con tranquilidad, sin importarle que Akane no dijera nada—. Hasta el final de sus días seremos solo él y yo, como siempre debió ser, sin chiquillas vulgares de clase media que se crucen en nuestro camino. Al final, cuando mi amadísimo hermano culmine sus días en este mundo, y en medio de lágrimas y llanto desgarrador se despida de mí, yo deberé consolarme quedándome con todo el dinero y manejando la grandiosa fusión de las dos más grandes compañías constructoras de Tokio, la vulgar Tendo y la del afamado clan Kuno —Kodachi soltó un suspiro de placer.

—Estás… estás loca —murmuró Akane.

—Todavía no puedo creer que se me ocurran tan buenas ideas —comentó Kodachi soltando una risita y sonrojándose como una colegiala ante sus propios cumplidos.

—¡No me casaré con tu hermano! —exclamó Akane desesperada, viendo que Kodachi no le prestaba ninguna atención—. ¡Nunca! ¿Entendiste? ¡Nunca me casaré! ¡Nunca!, ¡nunca!

—¡Silencio, chiquilla idiota! —estalló Kodachi poniéndose seria—. ¡Te prohíbo hablar bajo este techo! ¿Acaso te atreves a despreciar a mi excelso hermano mayor? Nunca encontrarás mejor partido en tu miserable y patética vida, ¿y aún así actúas con insolencia y donaire? ¡Te casarás! —insistió—. ¡Te casarás y morirás esta misma noche! Me encargaré de eso yo con mis propias manos. Y ni una palabra más.

Se puso de pie sin dejar de mirar a Akane, con tanta furia contenida que la chica Tendo sintió un escalofrío por la espalda y supo que aquella mujer no entendería razones ni amenazas, mucho menos que le hablara con sentido común. Seguramente no le iría mucho mejor intentando razonar con Tatewaki Kuno. Lo único que podía ayudar y salvar a Akane era aquella ninja, si tan solo lograba convencerla de desatarla.

—¡Konatsu! —llamó de nuevo Kodachi, y la ninja, que se había mantenido apartada escuchando toda la conversación, se apresuró a trotar hacia su jefa—. Avísale a mi hermano que la novia está lista y podemos comenzar —ordenó con una sonrisa helada.

.

.

Nabiki Tendo terminó de teclear la clave de seguridad de la alarma de la casa y apartó una de las cortinas para echar una mirada hacia afuera. El vecindario se veía tranquilo y silencioso como siempre.

—Qué angustiante no saber lo que está ocurriendo —comentó Kasumi acarreando una bandeja con comida hacia la mesa del comedor.

—Siento exactamente lo mismo, hermana —comentó Nabiki con una mirada afilada. Se volvió hacia Kasumi—. La incertidumbre me está matando.

—Esperemos que les esté yendo bien —dijo Kasumi preocupada—. Creo mucho en el señor Taro, él es muy fuerte y capaz de lo que sea, pero… quién sabe qué cosas pueden encontrar en esa casa.

—Confío en que al menos Akane esté ahí y Kodachi no se la haya llevado a otra parte, o no sabríamos dónde buscarla —replicó Nabiki sentándose a la mesa—. Por cierto, ten listos los cuchillos más afilados, Kasumi.

—¿Cuchillos? —inquirió su hermana alarmada.

—Claro, ¿cómo piensas que nos podremos defender si aparece alguien de _La agencia?_ —preguntó Nabiki—. Dudo que ocurra algo, porque ya tienen a Akane que, pienso yo, es lo que Kodachi quería desde el principio, pero, aún así… Prepara los cuchillos.

—Ah… bien —asintió Kasumi terminando de repartir los platos y los cuencos.

—Eh… ¿señoritas? —intervino Akari sentada en uno de los lados de la mesa—. ¿No puedo irme a casa?

—¡Claro que no! —respondió Nabiki.

—Sería muy peligroso —dijo Kasumi preocupada—, es mejor esperar a que regresen todos sanos y salvos.

—Además —insistió Nabiki—, necesitas tus papeles firmados para mañana, y hasta que papá no regrese no podrá firmarlos.

—Oh, es verdad —Akari se puso una mano en la mejilla—. No puedo incumplir mi trabajo.

—Mejor comamos ahora y luego tomaremos un delicioso té —sonrió Kasumi—. Hice tarta de chocolate para el postre.

—¿Y hay crema? —preguntó Nabiki.

—Sí, la compré esta mañana —asintió su hermana.

—Eres la mejor, Kasumi.

.

.

—¡Mi querido hermano! —exclamó Kodachi radiante, levantándose del sillón y caminando para saludar a Kuno.

Tatewaki se adelantó para tomar sus manos y besarlas efusivamente.

—¡Mi bella hermanita! —exclamó él—. ¿Qué dulces palabras oigo con estos pobres oídos? ¿Es verdad que la bella Akane Tendo se encuentra en esta casa dispuesta a convertirse en mi esposa y compartir los días a mi lado?

—Querido hermano —sonrió Kodachi—, ¿por qué no lo miras con tus propios ojos? —movió un brazo para señalar a Akane, vestida de novia y atada en un rincón de la sala.

—¡Oh! Los dioses son benévolos por fin con mi pobre corazón —murmuró Kuno sin poder contener su emoción—. Pero, mi bella Kodachi, ¿por qué las cuerdas? ¿Existe algún problema del que no me hayas hablado?

—No, querido hermano, no hay ninguno —respondió Kodachi con tranquilidad—. Solo estaba charlando con mi encantadora casi cuñada y me expresó su gran anhelo de… ofrecerse a ti de esta forma, puesto que las cuerdas son un gran fetiche que siempre ha mantenido oculto en lo profundo de su corazón sin poder compartirlo con nadie, hasta ahora, claro.

—¿Qué estás…? —comenzó a decir Akane, sin poder creer las artimañas de aquella mujer, o que el idiota de su hermano se las creyera—. ¡¿Qué estás diciendo, Kodachi?!

—¡Mi bella flor, mi Akane! —exclamó Kuno corriendo hacia ella—. Me has hecho el hombre más feliz, ¡compartiré con gusto todos tus más grandes deseos! ¡Seré tu esclavo! ¿Desearías, amada mía, que también me ataran junto a ti?

—¡Claro que no! —exclamó Akane con horror. Aquellos hermanos no podían hablar en serio.

—Querido hermano, la novia está nerviosa —intervino Kodachi—, ¿por qué no procedemos de inmediato, y así le ahorramos sufrimiento? Estoy segura que arde en deseos de desposarse contigo.

—Si es así, entonces, comencemos —aprobó él.

—Akane Tendo me ha expresado su profundo deseo de continuar amarrada hasta el momento de firmar, como forma de mostrarte su devoción —mintió Kodachi.

—Peculiar pedido — comentó Tatewaki—, pero no soy capaz de contradecir los deseos de mi futura esposa, así que…

—¡NOOO! —exclamó Akane con horror, de una forma tan desgarradora que todos se quedaron mirándola, Tatewaki con un profundo dolor surcando su rostro.

—¿Qué ocurre, mi pequeña flor? —inquirió él—. ¿Acaso las cuerdas están demasiado apretadas?

—No lo creo —se adelantó a responder Kodachi, antes de que Akane pudiera hablar—, todo fue hecho de acuerdo a sus deseos, nunca nos atreveríamos a contradecirla, ¿verdad, Konatsu?

La ninja no respondió nada, y Kodachi sonrió ingenuamente.

—¡No! —insistió Akane desesperada, pasó la vista de Kodachi a Kuno, y de nuevo a Kodachi, para volver a mirar al hermano mayor. Aquella era su única oportunidad, si aquel idiota creía todo lo que le decían… era su única manera de escapar—. No… yo… —Akane tragó saliva, Tatewaki la observaba atentamente, con el rostro lleno de amor—, yo… ¡oh, Tatewaki! —exclamó, y cerró los ojos como si perdiera el sentido.

Kuno se apresuró a acercarse a ella.

—Mi bella flor, ¿qué ocurre? —preguntó.

—No le ocurre nada —insitió Kodachi—. Comencemos con el trámite.

—¡Oh, Kuno! —volvió a exclamar Akane abriendo los ojos—. Yo… por favor, desátame para… para poder… ah… poder tomarnos de las manos al decir… al decir nuestros votos —Akane volvió a tragar con dureza, sintiendo la boca seca.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —inquirió Kodachi con dureza, dando un paso al frente.

—¡Amada mía! —exclamó Kuno conmovido.

—Por favor, desátame y así… —los labios de Akane temblaron—, así podremos ponernos nuestros anillos de… mmm… boda.

—¡Vaya! La novia es muy cambiante —comentó Kodachi con desprecio—. Querido hermano, no les hagas caso, ella insistió fervientemente hace unos minutos en que la atáramos para que pudiera entregarse a ti de esta manera, sin condiciones, y ahora de pronto cambia de idea. ¡Debe tener múltiple personalidad, sin duda!

—Pero, hermana, no puedo decir que no a las dulces súplicas de mi amada —dijo Kuno.

—No le hagas caso, ¡está loca! —insistió Kodachi—. Mejor cásate de una vez así como está.

—¡Mi querido Kuno! —insistió Akane desesperada, intentando sonar como una mujer enamorada—. ¡Desátame! Necesito sentirte cerca de mí… abrazándome.

—¡Tus deseos son órdenes! —exclamó Kuno envolviendo su estrecha cintura con los brazos y estrechándola contra él.

—¡ASÍ NO! —vociferó Akane asqueada. Luego tosió para aclararse la voz—. También necesito… necesito… yo también quiero abrazarte, querido Kuno…

—¡Mi amadísima amada! —exclamó Kuno extasiado, sin dejar de estrecharla contra sí.

—¡Ya desátame! —ordenó Akane.

—Oh, ese fuego que sale por tus ojos y por tu boca hace que mi cuerpo se sienta deseoso de probar tus néctares —exclamó Kuno.

—¡No lo hagas, hermano! —pidió Kodachi.

—¡Hazlo, hazlo, Kuno! —pidió desesperada Akane.

Kuno alzó los brazos hacia las cuerdas que mantenían atadas las manos de Akane.

—No, hermano, ¡eso no es lo que ella desea en realidad! —reclamó Kodachi apretando los dientes con rabia.

—Tampoco es lo que yo deseo —confesó Kuno deteniéndose un momento y mirando a Akane a los ojos, ella le devolvió la mirada con miedo de que él no la desatara—. Debo admitir que la visión de la ninfa Akane, doncella de hermosura inigualable, con estas bellas ropas y amarrada en esta posición, ofreciéndose a mí con total entrega, hace que mi sangre hierva y yo…

—Pe-pero… Kuno —murmuró Akane.

—Así es, hermano, disfrutas mucho más con ella amarrada —insistió Kodachi.

—Sin embargo… —Kuno tragó saliva—, ¡no puedo negarme a esos ojos suplicantes! —lloriqueó y desató rápidamente a Akane, soltándole las muñecas y los tobillos.

—¡No! —enfureció Kodachi sabiendo que todo se complicaría.

—¡Ven a mis brazos, mi bella flor! –exclamó Kuno extasiado, abriendo los brazos para recibir el menudo cuerpo de Akane.

Pero Akane le dio una patada que lo lanzó lejos y levantándose la amplia falda del vestido anduvo a grandes pasos hacia Kodachi.

—¡Eres una maldita loca desquiciada! ¡Nunca podrás tener la empresa de mi familia! —le gritó en plena cara.

—¡Puaj! —exclamó Kodachi con horror—. ¡Asquerosa plebeya, me estás escupiendo!

Akane se dio media vuelta.

—¡Querido Kuno! —exclamó corriendo hacia él. El muchacho había quedado tirado en el suelo, viendo pajaritos y estrellas girar encima de su cabeza, pero Akane lo tomó por el brazo y lo zarandeó para que volviera en sí—. Ah… lamento esa patada, fue por los nervios.

—Mi bella flor… tu amor es tan fuerte que… me ha noqueado —balbuceó Kuno.

—¡Despierta, Kuno! —pidió Akane—. ¡Tu hermana quiere matarme esta misma noche para poder quedarse con la empresa de mi familia!

—¿Qué…? ¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Kuno extrañado—. ¿Qué cosas balbuceas perdida por tus nerviosa, mi bella futura esposa?

—¡Está delirando, mi querido hermano! —intervino Kodachi—. Déjame a solas con ella para que pueda darle un té y algunas sales para reconfortarla.

—¡Digo la verdad, Kuno! —insistió Akane.

El muchacho se levantó y la tomó de las manos.

—Explícame lo que te aqueja, mi bella flor en medio del desierto de mi soledad —pidió Kuno.

—¡Es Kodachi lo que me aqueja! —vociferó Akane señalando a la mujer—. ¡Ella planea algo! ¡Hazme caso! —ladró.

—Hermana, ¿qué puedes decir al respecto? —inquirió Kuno.

—¿Acaso puedo defenderme de una acusación tan tonta, mi querido hermano? —preguntó Kodachi con inocencia—. No podría decir ni siquiera una palabra a mi favor, seguramente le creerías a ella… puesto que la amas tan apasionadamente —sollozó Kodachi cubriéndose los ojos con una mano.

—Mi querida y bella hermana… —murmuró Kuno mirando a una mujer y a otra—, yo…

—¡Kody! _My girl! My girl!_

Los gritos se escucharon retumbando por toda la casa. La puerta de la sala se abrió de golpe y Kamiwakiru Kuno apareció en el marco de la puerta, con sus gafas de sol y el mal corte de cabello que le había hecho Genma esa misma tarde.

—¡Papaíto! —exclamó asombrada Kodachi.

Akane miró extrañada a aquel hombre, mientras Tatewaki daba un paso apretando la mano en un puño.

—¿Qué hace en este sagrado hogar un ser criminal como este? —quiso saber.

— _My Tachi! —_ exclamó Kamiwakiru, arrojando corazones por los ojos y lanzándose a abrazar a su hijo.

Pero Kuno lo detuvo con una patada.

—¡No te atrevas a posar tus manos manchadas de deshonor sobre mi intachable figura, _padre!_ —replicó Kuno.

— _Oh, my! —_ exclamó dolido el peluquero—. _My own son! I can't believe it!_

—¡Basta! ¿Qué haces en esta casa? —insistió Kuno.

—Querido hermano, es nuestro padre, no puedes tratarlo de esa manera —intervino Kodachi apesadumbrada.

—Lo trato como merece su depravada estampa, ¡conjunción de criminalidad e ignominia! —repuso Kuno.

— _My Tachi… —_ continuo quejándose Kamiwakiru—. Ah, no importa, de todas formas te quiero con todo mi corazón y solo vine para alertarlos… ¡Están en peligro! ¡Vienen a atacarlos!

—¿Qué cosas balbuceas? —inquirió Kuno con garbo—. ¿En qué peligro podríamos estar nosotros, agentes intachables de la sociedad japonesa, pilares de la economía de este país? ¡Todos nos quieren!

—¿Quiénes son, papaíto? —preguntó Kodachi desesperada— ¿Y por qué… por qué tu cabello está así?

—Yo… mi Kody, la vergüenza es demasiada… ¡no he podio derrotarlos! —exclamó el peluquero descorazonado.

—¿Qué dijiste, papaíto? —inquirió Kodachi con furia, mascando cada palabra.

—¿No has podido derrotar a quién? ¿Qué cosas sin sentido hablas, padre? —intervino Kuno alzando el rostro.

—¡Mi padre! ¡Mis hermanas! —exclamó Akane a viva voz, apuntando a Kodachi con un dedo—. ¡Ella quiso asesinarlos! Envío a un matón contra mí —vociferó Akane.

—¿Cómo? —el rostro de Kuno perdió todo el color—. Hermana…, ¿qué dice?

—¡Esa bruja te tiene hechizado! Y ahora te volverá en mi contra —se defendió Kodachi.

—¡Ellos vienen hacia acá, _my little girl! —_ exclamó el peluquero desesperado—. _All of them!_ ¡Debemos hacer algo!

—¿Ellos? —preguntó Tatewaki descolocado.

—¿Ellos? —gruñó Kodachi.

—¿Ellos? ¿Todos ellos? —inquirió Akane esperanzada.

Escucharon ruidos, gritos, quejidos, amenazas y fuertes golpes que parecían venir de todos lados, que estremecieron las paredes y luego el techo de la sala, haciendo caer polvo. Se sintieron más amenazas, alaridos de dolor y todavía más estremecedores golpes que volvieron a hacer temblar el techo, las paredes y el piso. Los que estaban en la sala de la mansión movieron la cabeza hacia todos lados siguiendo los ruidos, encogiéndose ante los escalofriantes chillidos, para al final alzar las cabezas al techo siguiendo el sonido de los pasos. Akane recién descubrió que en el techo había un enorme tragaluz como un vitral de muchos colores.

Y el tragaluz estalló en pedazos, los ocupantes de la sala tuvieron que cubrirse los ojos y las cabezas para protegerse de la lluvia de cristal. Cuatro figuras cayeron entre los cristales en el centro de la sala.

Soun Tendo, Genma Saotome, Ranma y Ukyo estaban allí, en medio de los escombros, con miradas desafiantes.

—Hemos venido por Akane —informó Ranma, traspasando con la mirada a Kodachi Kuno.

.

.

 _continuará_

 _._

 _._

Notas de autor: Gracias a todos. Agradezco mucho todos sus comentarios, siempre los leo con mucha atención, perdonen el poco tiempo que no me deja responderles como se merecen. Como ven nos acercamos al final, los capítulos requieren ser cada vez más largos, lo que me lleva más tiempo, y como saben los escribo en el día debiendo dividir mi tiempo entre varias tareas además de la escritura. Pronto volveremos a los one-shots y podré dialogar más con ustedes.

Gracias especiales a **Caro-azuul, Haruri Saotome, Saritanimelove, FlynnChan, Akane04, Rokumon, Dee-Dee Zednem, Jessica, Camuchis, K-H, Elennita, Kaori1806, Akai27, Rinne18** y **Noham.**

Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	238. Yojimbo (parte 42)

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **Yojimbo**

 **(parte 42)**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

 _Unos minutos antes_

Soun Tendo detuvo el automóvil frente a la mansión de la familia Kuno. La calle estaba silenciosa y solitaria en aquella zona del distrito de Nerima, lugar donde únicamente residían familias ricas y acomodadas en enormes mansiones pomposas de estilo occidental recargado.

Un alto muro rodeaba la propiedad y desde afuera solo se alcanzaban a ver las copas de los árboles del enorme jardín y el techo de la mansión, con una cúpula destacando en el centro.

—Mi pobre niña —volvió a moquear Soun mientras todos observaban el lugar por las ventanillas del automóvil.

—Tenemos que apresurarnos —dijo Ranma, moviéndose de inmediato.

—Espera —Mousse lo detuvo tomándolo del brazo—. Sé que quieres rescatar a Akane ahora mismo, todos queremos salvar a la señorita; pero necesitamos un plan, así todo irá mejor. ¿Tienes uno?

Ranma lo miró un momento a los ojos.

—Mi plan es entrar y patear traseros —respondió.

Mousse lo miró con una gota resbalando por su sien.

—Debemos ser sigilosos —dijo Mousse mirando a todos—, si hay guardias debemos reducirlos con el menor ruido posible, e intentar entrar por donde no nos vean, quizá una ventana lateral, o por la puerta de atrás que debe dar a la cocina. Una vez dentro de la casa intentaremos localizar a la señorita Akane y nos la llevaremos.

—Me parece bien —comentó Genma.

—Siempre con sigilo —avisó Mousse.

—Entendido —asintió Ukyo tomando su espátula con las dos manos.

—¡Aprisa! No podemos quedarnos en el coche mientras mi niña está en apuros —sentenció Soun.

Todos se bajaron. Sigilosos y agazapados se acercaron hasta al muro de la mansión. Se miraron unos a otros, asintieron y comenzaron a saltar uno a uno para entrar a la propiedad. Ukyo llegaba más atrás, ya que tuvo que correr a traer a Ryoga, tirándolo de la ropa, porque se había ido a la casa de al lado.

Ranma cayó agachado sobre el césped del otro lado del muro y paseó la mirada por la casa. No se veía nada sospechoso desde allí, ningún tipo de vigilancia. Las luces estaban encendidas en las habitaciones de arriba.

Mousse cayó detrás de él, luego Taro y finalmente Genma y Soun.

—Oh, vaya —dijo con esfuerzo el patriarca de los Tendo, resollando—, sí que era alto ese muro. Creo que he perdido la forma con los años.

Ryoga cayó de un salto junto a ellos, y Ukyo se puso a susurrar con fuerza desde lo alto del muro:

—Oigan… ¡oigan! ¿Es que no piensan ayudar a una dama? Qué poco caballerosos son los hombres en estos días.

—Lo siento —Ryoga se estiró para ayudarla a bajar.

El pie de Ukyo resbaló en la pared y Ryoga la atrapó en sus fuertes brazos. Sus miradas se encontraron.

—Gracias…, Ryoga —dijo ella ruborizándose.

—Ah… de-de nada…, Ukyo —replicó él.

—Basta de charla, vamos —ordenó Ranma.

Todos atravesaron el amplio jardín hasta llegar a una de las puertas laterales. Mousse iba delante, él y Ranma cruzaron una mirada y asintieron al mismo tiempo. El joven chino abrió la puerta de un tirón.

Era la cocina, en ella había un grupo de guardias de traje y corbata, en su horario de descanso, preparándose ramen instantáneo mientras charlaban. Se quedaron callados de golpe observando a los recién llegados, que les devolvieron la mirada desde la puerta de la cocina.

Mousse se aclaró la garganta.

—Ejem… Lamentamos la intromisión —dijo—, pero será necesario que…

—¡A un lado! —gritó Ranma dándole un puñetazo en pleno rostro a uno de los hombres, que lo hizo tirar al suelo su pote de ramen. Luego lanzó una patada en el estómago a otro que se cruzó en su camino, y un codazo en el pómulo a un tercero. Un cuarto y quinto saltaron por sobre la mesa, armados con un boken y un largo bo. Uno terminó enterrado hasta la cintura en la ventana de la cocina y el otro doblado en dos hundido con los platos sucios en el fregadero, junto con los restos de sus armas sepultados en sus cabellos. Mientras Ranma seguía avanzando, abriéndose camino por sobre las armas y los huesos rotos de los hombres que se quejaban y retorcían en el piso, un numeroso grupo lo rodeaba en posición de combate, retrocediendo todos juntos, atemorizados de ser el siguiente en convertirse en víctima del enfurecido muchacho.

—¡No te quedes con todos, Ranma! —se quejó Taro pasando bruscamente por el lado de Mousse.

—Ah, bueno, eso también sirve —Mousse se encogió de hombros y también se lanzó al ataque, seguido por los demás.

Avanzaron a otro cuarto de la casa, cruzándose con más guardias, algunos en sus puestos, otros descansando. Ranma iba abriendo el camino, lanzando patadas y golpes; Taro y Mousse iban detrás, acabando con los que aún se sostenían en pie, sembrando cuerpos entre muebles destrozados, ventanas y algunos que volaron lejos y fueron a dar al jardín. Genma esquivaba los puñetazos que le lanzaban los guardias y saltaba a un lado, dejando el espacio para que alguno de sus muchachos lo liquidara. Soun Tendo iba detrás de él escudándose en su abultado vientre.

Ukyo, cerrando el grupo y andando sobre los cuerpos caídos, de pronto se giró y miró hacia atrás.

—¿Y dónde está Ryoga? —preguntó, pero ninguno le respondió, porque ya avanzaban y la dejaban atrás.

Con una última mirada de preocupación alrededor, Ukyo finalmente siguió al grupo, tomando con fuerza su espátula con las dos manos.

.

.

La mirada asesina de Ranma parecía iluminar el camino. Llegaron a un pasillo y se detuvieron un momento.

—¿Cuál puerta ahora? —preguntó Mousse pensativo.

—Aquí —decidió Ranma de inmediato, abriendo una de las puertas.

Un enorme cocodrilo con collar estaba dentro del cuarto, todos lo observaron sorprendidos. El animal abrió sus enormes fauces, mostró una boca kilométrica y se movió rápidamente hacia ellos, intentando morderlos.

—¡¿Qué rayos…?! —exclamó Ukyo asustada.

—¿Es un maldito cocodrilo? —inquirió Taro asomándose por el hombro de Mousse.

El cocodrilo movió la cola intentando golpearlos y todos se movieron hacia el otro lado, evitándolo.

—No podemos quedarnos aquí a jugar –habló Ranma entre dientes.

—Ustedes sigan — intervino Mousse con seriedad—, yo me encargaré de él.

—¿Estás seguro? —le preguntó Ranma mirándolo de reojo.

Mousse asintió. Ranma accedió con un gruñido al pedido de su amigo.

—Oye, ven aquí, pequeño cocodrilo —canturreó Mousse moviendo los brazos para llamar la atención del animal. Las amplias mangas de su túnica flotaron en el aire.

El cocodrilo se movió hacia Mousse y lo miró, según Mousse explicó después, de forma amenazadora. Los demás aprovecharon aquella distracción para escapar y seguir con su búsqueda.

Mousse hizo tronar sus nudillos, preparándose para pelear.

—Este debe ser el cocodrilo que Kodachi tiene como mascota —murmuró para sí—, tal y como la señorita Nabiki me lo dijo.

El cocodrilo de pronto se irguió, parándose en sus dos patas traseras, achicando los ojos y adoptando una posición de pelea también.

—Así que… ¿lo quieres así, eh? —dijo Mousse, preparándose para el ataque.

El cocodrilo saltó hacia él, con la enorme boca abierta para devorarlo.

.

.

Los demás continuaron corriendo por la casa, abriendo puertas, entrando a más y más cuartos, que en su mayoría estaban vacíos. Ukyo se volteó en un par de ocasiones y miró hacia atrás, intentando ver a Ryoga.

—¡¿Dónde está Ryoga?! —insistió en preguntar.

—¡Ahora no hay tiempo para eso! —replicó Ranma, agitado por correr.

—Hay una escalera más, deberíamos subir —intervino Taro.

Todos asintieron y llegaron hasta una nueva habitación. Ranma abrió la puerta de golpe.

—¡Akane…!

—¡Ya era hora! —dijo un muchacho de camiseta negra y pantalones militares, sentado sobre la mesa, con una pierna doblada y descansando el brazo sobre la rodilla—. Estoy aquí para que me pagues lo que me debes, ¡han pasado tres meses y…!

Todos se quedaron en silencio observándose.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes? —inquirió el muchacho frunciendo el ceño.

—Lo mismo pregunto —dijo Ranma—. Soy Ranma Saotome, ¿dónde está Akane?

—No conozco a ninguna Akane —replicó el otro con aburrimiento—. Me llamo Ryu Kumon, trabajo para Kodachi Kuno.

Ranma entrecerró los ojos.

—En ese caso… ¡te la tendrás que ver conmigo! —replicó.

Ryu Kumon se levantó de la mesa y se ajustó los guantes que tenía puestos.

—Con gusto —dijo—, mi cuota aumentará por encargarme de todos ustedes.

Ranma respiró hondo y dio un paso, pero Pantymedias Taro le puso una mano en el hombro.

—Mejor sigue buscando a Akane —le dijo a Ranma—, yo me encargaré de este imbécil.

Ranma lo miró durante un momento y al final asintió.

—Entonces nos vamos —dijo Ranma.

Salió corriendo y los demás lo siguieron.

—Nos vemos en un rato —dijo Taro, con una sonrisa torcida mirando a su oponente.

Ryu Kumon alzó una ceja.

—¿Y tú quién eres? ¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó.

Por un momento Taro se quedó congelado, apretó un puño con fuerza intentando aplacar su furia y su vergüenza. ¡No podía decirle su nombre! Cerró la boca oprimiendo los dientes, con un dolor cruzándole el pecho de un lado al otro. «Maldición…», pensó.

—Soy… solo Taro —dijo al final con esfuerzo—. Solo… Taro para ti.

—Bah, me da igual tu nombre —dijo el otro—. ¿Lucharás o no?

Taro se enderezó.

—¡Lucharé y te haré morder el polvo! —exclamó dando un salto para atacar.

Ryu Kumon también se elevó en un salto.

Ambos extendieron sus piernas lanzando una patada a punto de cruzarse en el aire.

.

.

Ranma avanzaba corriendo, escuchando solamente su propia respiración agitada. ¿Cuántos cuartos más habría en esa maldita casa? ¡Debía llegar con Akane pronto! Si algo le pasaba, si esos malditos llegaban a hacerle algo…

Apretó ambas manos, cerrando los puños con fuerza, sin querer pensar en lo que podría estarle ocurriendo a Akane en ese momento. Más guardias se cruzaron en su camino, dando gritos para que se detuvieran, pero Ranma ni siquiera los miró. Dio un salto abriendo las piernas, golpeando en el mentón a dos de ellos al mismo tiempo; cayó adelantando el brazo para dar un puñetazo a otro, pasó de largo sobre otro, pisándolo en el pecho con fuerza para impulsarse y dar un giro, golpeando en el acto a otro guardia. Los golpes volaban hacia un lado y hacia el otro, los guardias se quejaban, daban alaridos y hasta lloraban.

Ukyo blandía su espátula dándoles gigantescas bofetadas con el instrumento, mirando a un lado y al otro de vez en cuando.

—¿Dónde… —espatulazo— diablos… —otro espatulazo— estará… —hizo un movimiento para esquivar a uno de los guardias que cayó cortesía de un golpe de Ranma—… Ryoga? —se preguntó.

Genma remataba a los guardias que estaban en el suelo para que no osaran seguirlos, y Soun golpeo a dos o tres, resintiendo su mano.

—¡Mi bebé! —exclamó con lágrimas en los ojos.

Ranma golpeó con fuerza al último de los guardias que estaba de pie y luego lo sostuvo por las solapas del traje, zarandeándolo.

—¡¿Dónde está?! ¡¿Dónde tienen a Akane?! —exigió saber.

—Ah… bbbb… nnnnnnnfnfn… ffngggg —balbuceó el guardia, adolorido de tantos golpes y sin poder pronunciar palabras inteligibles.

—¡¿Dónde?! —insistió Ranma desesperado.

El guardia, con lo último de sus fuerzas, levantó uno de sus brazos y, temblando, apuntó en una dirección durante unos segundos. Luego perdió completamente el conocimiento y Ranma lo tiró al suelo junto con los demás cuerpos que se retorcían y gemían aún de dolor.

Siguió la dirección del lugar al que le apuntaba y se encontró con la ventana. Sin entender lo que aquel hombre había querido decirle, se asomó por la ventana, la brisa fresca golpeó su rostro e hizo ondear los mechones sueltos de su trenza.

—¿Dónde está mi niña? —preguntó Soun asomándose por la ventana junto a él.

—¿Y la señorita Akane? —quiso saber Ukyo, poniendo la cabeza jutno a Ranma.

—Y bien, Ranma, ¿dónde está ella? —intervino Genma Saotome, también asomando la cabeza.

Ranma no respondió en seguida, miró alrededor, y por fin comprendió lo que el guardia había querido decirle y hacia dónde había señalado. Allí, frente a ellos, en medio del techo de la mansión, se veía la cúpula que habían visto desde afuera, hecha de cristal de varios colores.

—Allí es —dijo Ranma señalando el lugar, sus ojos azules puestos en la cúpula.

.

.

Taro cayó al suelo de espaldas ahogando un gemido, Ryu Kumon quiso rematarlo y se lanzó sobre él con el codo listo para clavárselo en el pecho. Taro abrió los ojos a tiempo y rodó por el piso, alejándose. El codo de Ryu dio en el suelo, haciendo temblar la habitación entera.

—Por poco —murmuró Ryu Kumon levantándose.

Taro se adelantó dándole un rodillazo en el estómago que hizo que el otro se doblara de dolor, y luego golpeó con sus manos unidas sobre la espalda, haciendo que Kumon cayera de bruces.

—Por poco ¿qué?, idiota —espetó Taro.

.

.

Mousse detuvo las fauces del cocodrilo con las manos, lastimándose con los dientes del animal, soportando estoicamente el dolor lo lanzó lejos. El cocodrilo dio una vuelta por el suelo, acomodándose para golpearlo con su cola, pero Mousse ya estaba listo para el nuevo ataque y saltó evitando la cola, luego se agachó a tiempo y rodó por el piso esquivando nuevos ataques.

Moviéndose con rapidez buscó el punto ciego del cocodrilo y se lanzó sobre él, tomándolo por la cola y haciéndolo girar por sobre su cabeza, lanzándolo contra una de las paredes, estremeciendo la estructura.

.

.

Ranma fue el primero en saltar por la ventana y correr por el techo, lo siguieron el señor Tendo y su padre, al final Ukyo, que se había acomodado la espátula gigante a la espalda para que no le estorbara.

El grupo corrió atravesando el techo y saltaron al mismo tiempo a la cúpula, que era en realidad un enorme tragaluz con cristales de colores. La cúpula se rompió y todos cayeron, precipitándose al vacío. Ukyo dio un grito de sorpresa y se tomó del hombre más gordo para protegerse de la caída en caso de ser necesario.

Ranma fue el primero en apoyar los pies en el suelo con fuerza, haciendo crujir los cristales caídos por toda la sala. Soun, Genma y Ukyo lo siguieron. Kodachi Kuno estaba justo frente a él, con los ojos abiertos con sorpresa.

—Hemos venido por Akane —informó Ranma, y miró alrededor, hasta encontrarla allí de pie, vestida de novia, con un gesto esperanzado en su encantador y bonito rostro. Fue tanto el alivio que sintió Ranma al verla bien que casi sonrió.

—¡Mi niña! —lloriqueó Soun—. ¿Qué te ha hecho esta gente, mi pequeña?

—Estoy bien, papá —informó Akane desde el otro lado, frente a él.

—En verdad… ¿en verdad estás bien, Akane? —preguntó Ranma, con el corazón latiéndole acelerado, había imaginado las peores realidades y se había culpado en todo momento, pero Akane había sido fuerte y aquello lo hizo sentir orgulloso de ella.

—Sí, Ranma… estoy muy bien —respondió Akane mirándolo. Y le sonrió, y su hermosa sonrisa hizo que el muchacho sintiera a su corazón dando un vuelco en su pecho.

—¿Qué significa todo esto? —exigió saber Tatewaki Kuno adelantándose enfurecido—. ¿Qué es esta forma de entrar sin ser invitados? ¿Qué son todas estas familiaridades con mi novia? —preguntó estirando el brazo para señalar a Ranma con un dedo—. Pagarás, bellaco, por atreverte a decir en voz alta el nombre de mi amada. ¡Te reto!

—Con gusto —respondió Ranma—, tú y todos los que quieran.

—¡Idiotas! ¡Están arruinando todo! —se quejó Kodachi con lágrimas de rabia en las esquinas de los ojos, como una niña mimada a la que no le querían comprar un juguete. Se llevó dos dedos a la boca y silbó con fuerza dos veces.

Aquello fue un llamado para que otros guardias y algunos ninjas vestidos de negro llegaran corriendo a la sala, entrando por la puerta y las ventanas que daban al jardín, e incluso algunos otros descolgándose por el agujero que había quedado en el techo.

—¡A ellos! —ordenó Kodachi señalando a Ranma y los demás—. ¡Acábenlos a todos! Tenemos una boda que celebrar.

Ranma, Genma, Soun y Ukyo retrocedieron formando un círculo, uniendo sus espaldas.

—Tendremos que dividirnos —dijo Ranma.

—Tú ve por Kuno hijo, Ranma —indicó Genma—, Tendo y yo por Kuno padre. Ukyo, deberás encargarte de Kodachi. ¿Entendido?

—Entendido —dijeron todos al mismo tiempo, concentrados.

—Y patearemos los traseros de tantos ninjas como podamos —agregó Genma—. ¡Ahora!

Se lanzaron al ataque. Ukyo sacó su espátula de la espalda y miró una vez más alrededor.

—Me pregunto dónde estará Ryoga —comentó antes de lanzar un grito de guerra y saltar blandiendo la enorme espátula.

.

.

 _continuará_

 _._

 _._

Nota de autora: Nunca antes había escrito sobre Ryu Kumon, espero que me haya quedado bien XD.

Muchas gracias a todos lo que me leen siempre y me dejan sus comentarios, en especial a: **Dee-Dee Zednem, Elennita, Haruri Saotome, Rokumon, Saritanimelove, Caro-azuul, Maat Sejmet, Rinne18.**

Boken: espada de madera usada en la práctica del kendo.

Bo: largo y flexible bastón de madera usado como arma en artes marciales.

Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	239. Yojimbo (parte 43)

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **Yojimbo**

 **(parte 43)**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

—¡Ataquen! —ordenó Kodachi alzando un brazo, como si estuviera dirigiendo un regimiento en la batalla—. ¡Ataquen! ¡Ataquen! ¡Qué no quede ninguno vivo! ¡Konatsu, ve por ellos! ¡Destrúyanlos ahora…!

—¡Cállate! —exclamó Ukyo avanzando con la espátula gigante.

Pero con rapidez, Kodachi sacó de la manga del kimono su daga, la _Rosa negra,_ y frenó el golpe de Ukyo, aplicando fuerza que la hizo retroceder con la espátula.

—¿Quién eres tú? —vociferó Kodachi fuera de sí—.¿Cómo te atreves a atacar a Kodachi Kuno, la empresaria número uno de todo Tokio, plebeya maleducada?

Ukyo apretó los dientes y dio otro espatulazo.

—¡Soy la cocinera! —anunció.

Esta vez la fuerza de Kodachi no fue capaz de parar el golpe y su muñeca se dobló hacia atrás por el empuje de Ukyo.

—¿Una simple cocinera en la sala de mi mansión? —chilló Kodachi impactada—. ¿Por qué ha llegado el día en que mis ojos presencien tal vulgaridad?

—¡Y todavía no has visto nada, perra! —vociferó Ukyo tomándola del cabello, jalando con fuerza.

—¡Ahh! —Kodachi lanzó un grito y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas—. ¡Bruja! ¡Suéltame, plebeya sin herencia!

Mientras Ukyo seguía tirándole del pelo a Kodachi, Genma le hizo una seña a Soun Tendo y ambos corrieron hacia una esquina del enorme salón, donde había un pequeño juego de comedor con varias sillas y una mesa redonda. Genma tomó una de las sillas y la usó como arma para defenderse de los enemigos que se le venían encima.

—¡Técnica Saotome de la silla de comedor! —gritó mientras seguía golpeando y dejando inconscientes a más ninjas y guardias.

—¡Qué técnica tan estremecedora! —comentó admirado Soun Tendo.

Lo imitó tomando una silla y dándole en la cara a uno de los ninjas, el hombre cayó al suelo. Sin embargo, volvió a levantarse después de algunos segundos y se lanzó contra Tendo.

—No así, amigo mío, debe flexionar más las rodillas —indicó Genma dando un salto para partirle la silla en la cabeza al que atacaba a su viejo amigo. El trozo roto lo tiró a un lado y tomó otra silla, mostrándole a Soun cómo debía hacerse—. Los dos pies bien plantados en el suelo, mantenga las rodillas un poco dobladas y gire la cintura.

—¿Así? —preguntó Tendo concentrado, dándole con la silla a un ninja.

Extasiado con el éxito, siguió avanzando, practicando el movimiento, para golpear a un segundo y un tercer ninja, abanicando la silla como si fuera un bate de béisbol. Cayó un cuarto, un quinto y un sexto ninja. El séptimo, viendo a sus compañeros derrotados, dio media vuelta tratando de escapar, pero fue alcanzado por la mortal silla de Soun Tendo, que lo mandó contra un escaparate lleno de la platería de la mansión.

—¡Eso, eso es! —lo felicitó Genma esquivando una patada de uno de los guardias, que luego atrapó con una mano poniéndole la otra en el pecho en pleno aire, clavándolo de espaldas contra el piso—. Ahora ponga un poco más de fuerza en el brazo derecho… así —tomó otra silla, con la que mandó a volar a un guardia, y se preparó en postura de combate—. Y el movimiento final… ¡Técnica Saotome de la silla de comedor!, ¡descenso del comensal! —partió la silla en la cabeza de un nuevo ninja.

—¡Espectacular! Es maravilloso ver el fruto de tantos años de entrenamiento —comentó Soun Tendo con los ojos brillantes. Ejecutó el ataque especial de la técnica de su amigo con el resultado esperado y arrojó los trozos rotos a un lado.

Genma también había arrojado los trozos que él había roto, ambos amigos se movieron hacia la mesa. Solo quedaba una silla entera. Se miraron a los ojos.

—¡Se les acabaron las sillas y la suerte, _fools!_ —amenazó Kamiwakiru parándose ante ellos.

Kamiwakiru Kuno, ex-director de _La agencia_ , señaló a los hombres con un dedo, poniendo la otra mano en su cintura. Alzaba la cabeza ya sin vergüenza, mostrando al mundo su cabello muy mal rasurado, cortesía del ataque de Genma Saotome, presidente de _Saotome Inc_.

—¡Usted! ¡Criminal! —le espetó Genma—. ¡Fuerza maligna que atenta contra la masculinidad!

—¡Usted, aberración de la naturaleza! —retrucó el peluquero—, ahora podemos vernos las caras nuevamente. _This is payback! —_ de su bolsillo sacó una tijera de tamaño considerable, abriéndola y cerrándola con fuerza—. ¿Qué harán ahora? ¡Su suerte ha terminado, malditos…!

—¡Técnica revisada de la silla de comedor! —Soun Tendo lo hizo callar dándole con la silla que quedaba en pleno rostro—. ¡Técnica Tendo, azote del comensal!

.

Ranma dio un salto y un giro en el aire para pasar por encima de los ninjas que iban a atacarlo. Se apoyó en el hombro de uno de ellos para tomar un nuevo impulso y adelantó la pierna, extendiéndola, golpeando a Kuno en el rostro.

—¡Ranma! —exclamó Akane feliz, corriendo a su lado.

—¡Akane! —Ranma la recorrió con los ojos para asegurarse de que realmente estuviera bien—. ¿Qué haces vestida así?

—Ah… es una larga historia —respondió ella dando un suspiro.

—Como sea, no te dejaré otra vez sola. Te lo prometo.

Ranma tomó con fuerza la mano de Akane, dando la vuelta, tirando de ella, sorprendiéndola y dejándola sin poder reaccionar.

—Ra-Ranma… —Akane siguió los pasos de su guardaespaldas, nerviosa y un poco sonrojada, con los ojos perdidos en esa fuerte espalda que era como una pared contra los enemigos que los rodeaban.

—Debemos salir de aquí —dijo Ranma, tan concentrado que no se daba cuenta de que le había tomado la mano a Akane.

Un ninja lo atacó con un boken, que el muchacho atrapó con la otra mano. Lo jaló con fuerza haciendo avanzar al ninja y, sin soltar su arma, dobló el brazo, hundiéndole un codazo en el rostro. Se quedó con el boken en la mano, lo miró un momento y lo arrojó, dándole justo en la cabeza a otro ninja que corría hacia ellos, y se desplomó por el golpe.

Pero no pudieron avanzar mucho hacia la entrada, porque el resplandeciente filo de una katana les cortó el paso.

—¡Alto, bellaco! —exclamó Kuno sosteniendo el arma con las dos manos—. No permitiré que te lleves a mi novia. ¡Únicamente podrá ser sobre mi cadáver!

Ranma le dedicó un gesto aburrido, luego miró a Akane y volvió a mirar Kuno.

—Hasta donde sé, Akane no es tu novia —dijo—, y no quiere casarse contigo. ¿Entendiste?, ¿o además de demente estás sordo?

—¿Qué puede saber un bellaco criminal como tú? —preguntó Kuno alzando una ceja—. El amor entre la bella Akane y yo es poderoso e invencible, ¡y solo nos concierne a ambos!

—Como sea —dijo Ranma harto, tirando un poco de Akane para levantar sus manos juntas, moviéndolas un poco, en un gesto provocador—. ¡Akane viene conmigo! Lo quieras o no.

—Akane Tendo será mi esposa —los ojos de Kuno destellaron, con demencia y furia—. ¡¿Con qué derecho te atreves a insultarla tocando así su casta mano que solo yo puedo acariciar?!

—¡Akane es mi protegida! —los ojos de Ranma se entrecerraron, todavía más atemorizantes que los de Kuno, mientras que sus dedos envolvieron más posesivamente la mano de una Akane completamente sonrojada—. Si te atreves a tocarle un solo cabello, ¡juro que te mataré!

—¿Tú, pobre bellaco, crees que estás a la altura del relámpago azul de los negocios de Japón? —exclamó Kuno y movió la espada, amenazando con ejecutar un corte horizontal—. ¡Cortaré tus inmundas manos que han cometido tan grave delito!

—¡Ranma, cuidado! —exclamó Akane.

Ranma empujó a Akane sacándola del camino y se agachó a tiempo para evitar la espada, que zumbó por encima de su cabeza. Giró en el suelo escapando y se puso de pie de nuevo, lanzando una rápida patada. Kuno se había dado la vuelta hacia él, por lo que la patada le dio en el pecho y lo hizo trastabillar dando varios pasos hacia atrás, pero no soltó la espada. Tomándola con fuerza con la mano derecha arremetió de nuevo contra Ranma, que esta vez saltó evitando el espadazo y aprovechó su impulso para golpear a Kuno con el codo y luego darle un puñetazo en pleno rostro.

—¡Muévete y déjanos pasar!... de otra forma no te garantizo vivir —amenazó Ranma.

Kuno había trastabillado nuevamente por el golpe y casi cayó, pero apoyó una rodilla en el suelo y levantó la cabeza para mirar al muchacho a los ojos.

—Jamás, pobre bellaco —respondió, escupiendo un poco de sangre—, ¡primero tendrás que vencerme!

—¡Te derrotaré con gusto! —replicó Ranma.

—Maldito… — gruñó Kuno y se limpió con el dorso de la mano la sangre que teñía la comisura de la boca, poniéndose de pie—. ¡Morirás!

De nuevo avanzó, atacando con la espada. Ranma achicó los ojos, concentrado, esquivando los mortales cortes de la katana, que partía muebles e incluso columnas que adornaban la sala en sus intentos por alcanzarlo.

Akane, desesperada, miró en todas direcciones, buscando algo que pudiera servirle a Ranma como arma. De pronto descubrió que en el salón había, a modo de decoración, varias armaduras antiguas de samurái, con su equipamiento completo. Corrió hacia una de ellas, levantándose la falda del vestido de novia para poder ir más rápido. Pateó a varios ninjas que se interpusieron en el camino, dio un puñetazo a otro y una patada a un cuarto, mandándolo por el agujero que había en el techo.

Finalmente llegó a la armadura y sacó la espada, lanzándosela a su guardaespaldas.

—¡Ranma, toma! —gritó con fuerza, para que él pudiera oírla por sobre el ruido de la pelea en el gran salón.

El muchacho levantó la cabeza hacia ella y vio la espada girando en el aire hacia él. Evitando el ataque de la katana de Kuno, saltó, estirando el brazo para poder tomar la espada que le lanzó Akane por la empuñadura. Al conseguirlo cayó de nuevo al piso, dando una vuelta y poniéndose de pie más allá, tomando la espada con las dos manos.

—¡Muere! —gritó Kuno corriendo hacia él.

Ranma paró el golpe de la espada con la suya. Los aceros chocaron, sacaron chispas, y las armas empujaron en sentidos opuestos. Ranma apretó los dientes aplicando fuerza para desviar la espada de Kuno; Tatewaki, que era un experto en kendo, soportó el ataque apoyando ambos pies en el suelo y movió la espada, girándola y haciendo que ahora Ranma soportara la presión.

Ranma soltó un quejido por el esfuerzo y le dio una patada, que hizo que Kuno se apartara y cayera al piso.

—Ya me tienes harto…

—¡Akane Tendo es mía! —reclamó Kuno, poniéndose de pie y corriendo al ataque otra vez, con la katana en alto sobre su cabeza—. ¡Ella me ama, y se casará solo conmigo!

.

Taro retrocedió evitando una patada recta y poderosa de Ryu Kumon, que zumbó al lado de su oreja. Ese tipo era rápido pero mucho más fuerte, cada uno de sus ataques era lanzado con la finalidad de acabar a su oponente de un solo golpe. La segunda patada de Kumon no pudo esquivarla y solo alcanzó a cruzar los brazos delante de su rostro. La patada lo mandó contra la pared, atravesándola y cayendo en el cuarto siguiente de espaldas. Pero apenas cayó sobre el piso, Taro se impulsó moviendo los hombros para rebotar con la misma fuerza con que fue lanzado y girar en el aire, para caer arrastrando los pies.

—Eres resistente —dijo Ryu, pasando por el agujero de la pared. Llevó una mano hacia su cinturón y sacó una cuerda enrollada, tirando un extremo con la otra mano—. Eso me gusta, lo hará más divertido…

—¡¿Qué piensas hacer, pervertido?! —se quejó Taro, realmente asustado al ver la cuerda y la expresión de placer de ese tipo.

—¿Yo…? ¿Hacer qué…? —Ryu Kumon miró la cuerda en sus manos y se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho—. ¡No me refería a eso!

—¡Pervertido! —repitió Taro.

—Ya te dije que no me refería a eso, ¡mente sucia!

—No me importa escucharte, ¡no soy de esos gustos tan raros! —Pantymedias reprimió un escalofrío.

—¡Ya te dije que yo no…! —Ryu Kumon golpeó la pared derribando la parte que todavía quedaba en pie entre los cuartos—. Por los mil demonios, ¡a mí me gustan las mujeres!

—¡A mí también…! —Pantymedias se quedó en silencio. Al decir aquello tuvo una visión en particular, de una sola chica—. A mí me gusta… —se detuvo y giró el rostro hacia el otro lado, apartando la mirada, sonrojándose un poco—. Bueno, eso no es algo que te incumba a ti.

—¡Ya basta! —Ryo Kumon tiró de la cuerda entre sus manos—. Llegó la hora de acabar contigo.

Taro se puso en guardia. Su cuerpo dolía por los fuertes golpes que le había dado ese sujeto, pero no pensaba perder, o Ranma y Mousse jamás dejarían de burlarse de él.

.

La cola del cocodrilo caía con fuerza, dando azotes como un látigo. Mousse daba rápidos pasos de lado a lado evitándolo, sabía que un solo golpe de esos podría dejarlo inconsciente. El cocodrilo dio un salto y se enrolló mordiéndose la cola. Mousse no comprendió qué pretendía, pero al caer el animal comenzó a girar como una rueda, moviéndose rápidamente hacia él.

—¡Eso no me parece justo! —se quejó Mousse.

Saltó con desesperación evitando la rápida rueda verde que pasó cortando el piso y atravesando la pared. Mousse se puso de pie y en guardia. Escuchaba el ruido de más paredes abriéndose y muebles despedazándose. La pared detrás de él se abrió en dos y el cocodrilo apareció girando.

—¡Canalla! —se quejó el muchacho al notar la trampa.

No consiguió evitarlo a tiempo y la rápida rueda verde lo golpeó, lanzándolo con fuerza contra una repisa. La rueda verde, sin detenerse, giró desapareciendo por otra pared. Todo vibraba. Mousse trató de levantarse rápido, con los restos de madera cayendo de sus hombros, pero la pared se abrió otra vez tras él, golpeándolo de lleno. El pobre muchacho cayó dando tumbos por el suelo, apoyó una mano para detener sus giros, arrastrando un pie y una rodilla en su retroceso. La rueda verde avanzó contra él y chocando contra un sillón ya destrozado, se elevó en el aire como si fuera una rampa. Mousse apretó los dientes, no podía pensar en alguna manera de detenerlo. El cocodrilo extendió su cuerpo en el aire y cayó abriendo las fauces.

—¡Grrrraaaauurrgggghhh! —rugió la bestia con altanería.

—¡Será tu abuela! —respondió Mousse, que había entendido el insulto del animal.

Mousse dio un salto hacia adelante, pasando por debajo del cuerpo del cocodrilo y giró en el piso, impulsándose con ambas manos, extendiendo el cuerpo en posición invertida, lanzando una patada con las piernas juntas hacia arriba.

El cocodrilo recibió el impacto en su expuesto vientre y se dobló en el aire lanzando un gruñido de dolor, con lágrimas en sus ojos. Chocó contra el techo y cayó como peso muerto. Mousse se movió justo a tiempo para evitar ser aplastado por el animal, entonces corrió y saltó sobre el cocodrilo, cubriendo desde su cola hasta la cabeza, donde se echó sobre sus fauces, cerrándolas con la fuerza de sus brazos. El animal se quejó, moviendo la cabeza, dando golpes ciegos con la cola a los costados de su cuerpo, pero era incapaz de abrir sus fauces.

—Lo… ¡lo sabía! —dijo Mousse, jactándose sobre la cabeza del cocodrilo—. Un cocodrilo tiene una mandíbula muy poderosa… pero solo para cerrarla. Para abrirla… es muy débil.

.

Ryoga Hibiki corrió por el pasillo directo hacia la puerta y con un grito de guerra saltó, abriéndola de una patada y lanzándose hacia lo que había del otro lado.

Era el jardín de la mansión y estaba tranquilo y en silencio. El agua de la gran piscina reflejaba la luz de la luna.

—¡Maldición! —se quejó Ryoga—. Estaba seguro de que este era el camino correcto.

Miró a un lado y al otro, escuchaba gritos y ruidos, y sentía de vez en cuando las paredes estremecerse por la batalla. Se giró hacia la derecha, extendiendo el brazo.

—¡Estoy seguro!, es hacia allá —anunció.

Sus pies se movieron, acomodó el cuerpo para echar a correr, ¡no tenía tiempo que perder!, debía rescatar a Akane.

Y salió corriendo hacia la izquierda.

.

.

 _continuará_

.

.

Nota de autora: ¿Qué les diré? Es bastante complicado narrar enfrentamientos como estos, y más si son varios personajes a la vez luchando entre sí; así que mañana continuará. Si lo notan, hay unos diálogos que intentan replicar el famoso momento del manga de «Akane es mi prometida». También, no sé si lo habían notado antes, pero todo este momento cúlmine de la historia, con una gran pelea de todos contra todos y Akane vestida de novia, también hace alusión al final del manga.

Como siempre, muchas gracias a todos los que me escriben cada día: **Dee-Dee Zednem, Jessica, Maat Sejmet, Saritanimelove, Elennita, Rubens, Rinne18, Haruri Saotome, Rokumon, Caro-azuul, Guest, Kaori1806, Akai27**.

También gracias a todos los que leen día a día y esperan un nuevo capítulo.

Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	240. Yojimbo (parte 44)

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **Yojimbo**

 **(parte 44)**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

—¡Konatsu! —aulló Kodachi mientras Ukyo seguía tirándole del pelo y ella intentaba darle con la daga para herirla—. ¡Konaaatsuuu!

—¡Se-señorita…! —exclamó Konatsu, intentando avanzar entre los cuerpos de ninjas que iban y venían, siendo lanzados por la habitación, esquivando las patadas y los puñetazos—. Aquí… ¡aquí estoy, señorita Kodachi!

La ninja se precipitó con una patada, pero Ukyo se movió, llevando con ella a Kodachi, arrastrándola. Konatsu intentó lanzarle otros golpes, aunque no quería usar toda la fuera de la que era capaz, pues se trataba de una mujer, y no era la real enemiga de su jefa, pues no era Akane Tendo.

Ukyo se seguía moviendo, esquivando los puñetazos y las patadas, siempre arrastrando a Kodachi del cabello mientras se movía. La heredera Kuno lanzaba chillidos y vociferaba maldiciones hacia toda la casta de la familia de Ukyo, y pronto también contra la de Konatsu.

—¡Ninja idiota! Golpéala de una vez —gritaba Kodachi—, ¡quítame de encima a esta pueblerina maloliente!

—Pe-pero… ¡eso intento, señorita! —se defendió Konatsu a punto de llorar.

—¡Oye! Yo me baño todos los días —aclaró Ukyo.

Aquel momento de distracción sirvió para que la propia Kodachi le diera un codazo cerca de uno de los pechos, que hizo a Ukyo quejarse y apartarse.

—Qué jugada tan sucia —comentó Ukyo mirándola furiosa.

—¿Qué podrá saber una ignorante como tú sobre estrategias para ganar? –comentó Kodachi, luego se volvió hacia Konatsu, que se había quedado momentáneamente quieta, sin saber qué movimiento hacer a continuación—. ¡Tú! —le dijo apuntándola con el dedo—, inútil, buena para nada… ¡estás despedida!

—¿Co-como…? —Konatsu puso cara de pena—. Pero, señorita…

—¿Qué esperabas? —replicó Kodachi torciendo la boca—. En un auténtico momento de necesidad me has abandonado, ¡ya no te necesito!

—Yo… yo soy completamente fiel, señorita Kodachi… —intentó explicar Konatsu lloriqueando.

—¡Silencio! No necesito tus lágrimas y asquerosos fluidos —sentenció Kodachi—. Yo misma me encargaré de esta pueblerina. ¡Vete, que me estorbas!

—Pe-pero… no tengo adónde ir…

Konatsu cayó de rodillas, sollozando, sin importarle recibir algún golpe mientras los ninjas, los guardias y los artistas marciales peleaban a su alrdedor. Ukyo miró a la ninja y sintió una profunda pena, aunque fueran los malos de la historia, ninguna persona se merecía ese trato.

—No importa… —murmuró Konatsu, limpiándose la nariz con la manga de su traje— le seré fiel siempre, señorita Kodachi, porque usted me salvó.

—Eres… —Ukyo levantó la espátula en alto, amenazando a Kodachi— ¡eres una auténtica bruja desalmada! ¿Cómo puedes tratar así a tus empleados?

En todos los años que llevaba en la casa Tendo a ella nunca le habían hecho algo como aquello, es más, la trataban como parte de la familia, y se había sentido siempre una amiga más de las hermanas.

—¡Cállate, zorra! —sentenció Kodachi volviendo a empuñar la daga.

—¡Ahora te enseñaré lo zorra que puedo ser! —estalló Ukyo lanzándose contra ella con la espátula.

 _._

Ranma se preparó con la katana, pero en el último momento cambió la postura y lanzó su espada hacia Kuno. La katana de Ranma dio en la de Kuno, haciendo que el kendoka retrocediera los brazos, desconcentrándose, a apenas un par de metros de su rival. Y Ranma aprovechó la oportunidad para hundirle un poderoso puñetazo que deformó toda su cara, y lo mandó dando tumbos por el suelo hasta chocar con una enorme pecera que había cerca de una de las paredes del gran salón.

El agua cayó y los peces chapotearon, agitándose en el suelo, moviendo sus colas con brusquedad mientras se asfixiaban por estar fuera del agua. Tatewaki se quedó con los ojos cerrados, demasiado adolorido y mareado por el golpe como para poder reaccionar y ponerse nuevamente de pie.

—Creo que no me contuve —murmuró Ranma—, pero se lo tiene ganado… por creerse el dueño de Akane.

—¿Ranma, estás bien?

Ranma giró y se encontró de frente con Akane. El ejercicio con Kuno había desahogado un poco la tensión que lo oprimía. Recién en ese momento pudo ver bien a la chica, más allá de su nerviosismo, y se percató de lo bella que se veía con el vestido de novia. También comprendió en ese momento cuánto había temido por su bienestar, pero mucho más allá de lo que debería haberse preocupado por ser aquel su trabajo. No, realmente quería verla bien, y había extrañado aquellos momentos que pasaban juntos, hablando sobre cualquier cosa, haciendo bromas o tirándose indirectas para hacerse enfadar.

—Yo… Akane…

Ella se sintió confundida por el silencio del muchacho y la manera en que la observaba, con la boca abierta. Recorrió todo su cuerpo con los ojos buscando alguna herida. Parecía estar entero. Era la primera vez que lo veía con esa ropa china y de pronto tuvo la idea de que le quedaba mucho mejor que los trajes elegantes que solía usar para trabajar. Así era más él, y le gustaba más…

Los ninjas y guardias de Kodachi seguían volando por los aires, cayendo sobre los muebles, estrellándose contra las paredes, gritando de dolor al pasar girando sobre las cabezas de la joven pareja, pero nada de esto parecía afectarles, porque estaban tan concentrados mirándose el uno al otro, como si los envolviera el silencio de un bello campo bajo el sol. Reconociéndose como si se miraran por primera vez.

Akane se sonrojó apenada, inclinando el rostro, jugando con sus manos con una de las cintas que adornaban el vestido de novia. Ranma también se sonrojó, rascándose la nuca y evitándola, mirando en otra dirección.

Un ninja malherido pasó entre ellos dando giros por el suelo, pero no se dieron cuenta, compartiendo aquel silencio lleno de nerviosismo.

—¡Estás acabada, Kodachi Kuno! —sentenció Genma con voz poderosa, tirando a un lado de una poderosa patada a uno de los últimos ninjas que quedaban de pie.

De a poco el fragor de la batalla se fue apagando, a medida que los luchadores caían, y solo se escuchaban los gemidos de dolor de los guardias y los ninjas desparramados por el suelo. Ukyo respiraba agitada, aún sosteniendo la espátula con las dos manos, mientras a sus pies, Konatsu sollozaba en silencio con el corazón roto luego del desplante de su jefa.

Kodachi, despeinada y con el kimono un poco torcido, miró a todos con rabia. Ranma se movió para ponerse delante de Akane y protegerla contra cualquier treta de aquella mujer. Kodachi Kuno paseó la vista por el salón, observando a sus enemigos, y también a sus aliados: su padre estaba encogido en un rincón con los brazos protegiendo su cabeza de los sucesivos golpes de Soun Tendo; su hermano, medio inconsciente, estaba tirado en el suelo, rodeado del agua de la pecera y con un pececillo aún saltando encima de su cabeza. Los inútiles guardias y ninjas habían caído inconscientes por el suelo.

—¡Así es! —secundó Soun Tendo. Golpeó una última vez al peluquero con la silla, solo para asegurarse, y Kamiwakiru hizo un puchero, levantando las manos y pidiendo un poco de piedad—. Ahora tomaré a mi hija Akane y nos iremos de aquí. ¡Y nos dejarás en paz! Porque si te metes nuevamente con nosotros…

Las puertas del gran salón se abrieron de golpe y Taro apareció, con la ropa rasgada, la mejilla manchada de sangre seca, varios moretones y marcas por el rostro y los brazos, y cojeando un poco de un pie.

—¡Aquí estoy! ¿De qué me perdí? —preguntó estirando los brazos y poniéndose en posición de pelea cerca de Genma y Soun.

—¿Pudiste con ese extraño muchacho de arriba? —preguntó Genma.

—Claro, fue pan comido —mintió Taro con descaro.

Soun le echó una mirada y continuó.

—Como decía… —levantó el dedo índice de su mano para advertir—. ¡Si vuelves a meterte con nosotros destrozaremos toda esta…!

Hubo un estremecimiento que sacudió la casa entera y una de las paredes laterales del salón se derrumbó casi por completo, y entre el polvo y los escombros apareció la figura de Ryu Kumon, arrastrándose y resollando por el esfuerzo.

—Aún… aún no… terminamos —balbuceó Ryu, con un ojo morado, sangre seca que le había salido del labio y los pantalones militares desgastados y rotos.

—Mierda… —espetó Taro—. Creí que estabas muerto.

Ryu Kumon lanzó una risotada seca, y luego gimió tomándose las costillas por el dolor que le provocaba.

—Nunca… —murmuró desafiante.

—Bien, entonces —asintió Taro, haciendo crujir sus nudillos—. Sigamos.

—No es necesario, Taro —lo interrumpió Soun Tendo, deteniéndolo con un brazo—. Como decía antes, Kodachi Kuno y toda su familia está acabada. ¡Qué esto te sirva de lección! —agregó volteando a mirar a la mujer—. ¡Si osas enfrentarte a los Tendo nuevamente, nosotros…!

Las puertas del salón se abrieron y Mousse apareció, andando a grandes y aireados pasos, con la mirada llena de furia. Se detuvo a un par de metros de Kodachi y arrojó algo a sus pies.

—Has perdido —sentenció.

—¡No! —exclamó Kodachi con horror, mirando el suelo.

—¡Es lo que estoy tratando de decir desde hace media hora! —se quejó Soun cruzándose de brazos—. ¿Por qué nadie me hace caso?

—¡Noooo! —volvió a gritar Kodachi, cayendo de rodillas al suelo y tomando lo que Mousse había arrojado: el collar que tenía puesto el cocodrilo, que tenía una pequeña chapita que decía «Señor Tortuga»—. Mi Señor Tortuga, ¡mi bebé! ¿Qué hiciste, desalmado? —preguntó Kodachi levantando la cabeza hacia Mousse, con lágrimas de rabia en las esquinas de los ojos—. ¿Te atreviste a matarlo? ¡¿Cómo pudiste?! Era solo un indefenso animalito.

Hubo algunas exclamaciones de sorpresa, y hasta algunos abucheos hacia Mousse por haber asesinado a un indefenso cocodrilo.

—No lo maté —avisó Mousse cruzándose de brazos—. Simplemente lo liberé. ¡Ahora es libre de ti y tus locuras! Y se irá con sus amigos cocodrilos a Australia. ¡Será feliz!

—¡NOOOO! —vociferó Kodachi alzando el rostro hacia el techo, y abriendo la boca en un impactante y desgarrador grito—. ¡Noooo! ¡MALDITOS!

Se puso de pie con brusquedad.

—¡Esto no se acaba así! —aulló. Hurgó en la manga de su kimono y lanzó algo al suelo.

Ranma apretó los dientes.

—¡… Ahora! —alcanzó a gritar antes de que la habitación se llenara de un gas bastante tóxico.

Kodachi se había alejado y puesto a buen recaudo y miró agradada cómo sus enemigos caerían con aquella última trampa. ¡Por nada del mundo dejaría escapar a los Tendo! La empresa debía ser suya.

Cuando los vapores tóxicos se disiparon y pudo verse mejor, Kodachi distinguió a los ninjas caídos totalmente inconscientes por el gas, a su padre y Ryu Kumon desparramados por el suelo, también desmayados, igual que Konatsu, que estaba caída a los pies de Ukyo. Su hermano Tatewaki se había protegido con un pañuelo que llevaba siempre consigo para aquellos menesteres e intentaba ponerse en pie.

Sin embargo, Genma, Soun, Ukyo, Taro, Mousse, Ranma, incluso Akane, estaban de pie como si nada, y observándola de brazos cruzados.

—¿Qué...? ¡¿Qué significa esto?! —aulló Kodachi fuera de sí.

Todos tenían puestas máscaras de gas.

Ranma se sacó la suya.

—¿Creíste que caería dos veces en la misma trampa? —le preguntó con arrogancia.

—¡No!... ¡No, no, no, no! ¡No es posible! —Kodachi empuñó las manos y dio golpes en el suelo con un pie—. ¡No me ganarán, plebeyos! ¡Nunca podrán ganarle a la gran Kodachi, nuevos ricos sin trayectoria!

—Ya te hemos vencido —dijo Ranma.

Los demás también se sacaron sus máscaras de gas y las arrojaron al suelo.

—Ahora nos iremos y no volveremos a cruzarnos nunca más, ¿has entendido? —intervino Soun Tendo—. ¡Nos dejarás en paz, Kodachi Kuno!

Soun arrojó la silla que había usado de arma a un lado, Los demás también se acomodaron para marcharse, arreglándose la ropa. Ukyo volvió a ponerse la espátula en la espalda; cuando quiso dar un paso se encontró con el cuerpo inconsciente de Konatsu, tenía un rostro pacífico, como si solo estuviera durmiendo dulcemente. Recordó sus lágrimas y su momento de aflicción cuando Kodachi la había despedido sin miramientos luego de años de abnegada labor. Le dio pena dejarla allí.

Kodachi Kuno tembló de rabia.

—¡Que nadie se mueva! —ordenó—. ¡Nadie dejará este lugar hasta que la compañía Tendo sea mía! —paseó sus ojos desorbitados e inyectados en sangre por los rostros de todos los que estaban en el gran salón de su mansión—. He trabajado muy duro, no me quedaré sin nada. ¡La única razón para tolerar a la chiquilla sin herencia Tendo en esta familia era el dinero y su parte de la compañía! ¡No lo hacía por nada más! De ninguna otra manera hubiera permitido que mi magnífico hermano se casara con una mediocre sin nombre como ella. ¡La compañía Tendo será mía aunque sea lo último que haga! —anunció.

Tomó la daga _Rosa negra_ y la lanzó hacia Akane. La chica dio un grito, hubo varias exclamaciones de terror.

—¡No! —el grito de Ranma retumbó por toda la estancia.

Kodachi soltó una risotada.

—Ahora firmarán y me traspasarán todos los poderes y derechos de su compañía si quieren salvar la vida de… —Kodachi se detuvo.

Ranma se había movido protegiendo a Akane en un abrazo para que el arma no la dañara. Sin embargo, Tatewaki Kuno se había movido con la misma intención, saltando frente a la trayectoria de la daga para que Akane no saliera lastimada.

Y ahora estaba caído de rodillas en el suelo, con la _Rosa negra_ clavada en su pecho, y la sangre empapando su camisa. Todos lo miraban estupefactos.

Kodachi se cubrió la boca con manos temblorosas y lanzó un chillido angustiado.

—¡Hermano!... ¡Hermano! —cayó de rodillas y se dobló hacia adelante, convulsionándose de llanto—. ¡Tatewaki! Mi magnífico hermano…

Con el rostro bañado de lágrimas se arrastró hacia su hermano, que abría y cerraba la boca sin poder hablar, con una mirada de incredulidad en su rostro blanco como el papel. La sangre brotaba incontrolable y aunque Kodachi le apoyó las manos en el pecho intentando hacer algo, el fin estaba próximo.

—Her… hermano… —murmuró Kodachi llena de lágrimas— ¿por qué lo hiciste?... ¿Por qué preferiste… a esta mujer sin nombre que tu linaje? ¡¿Por qué hermano?!

—Tú… solo… me… mentiste —balbuceó Kuno con esfuerzo—. No… querías… que desposara… a Akane…

—Yo… yo, querido Tatewaki… —tartamudeó Kodachi sin saber qué decir.

—Mi dulce… Kodachi —barbotó Kuno— me… en-engañaste…

—¡No! Hermano, yo solo…

—Cuánta… tristeza y de-decep… ción —susurró Kuno con lo último de sus fuerzas—. Ya no puedo… darte mi a-amor…

—Hermano… —susurró Kodachi con un gesto de terror.

—Te… aborrezco…

Fueron sus últimas palabras. Su cabeza cayó sobre su pecho y él se fue de bruces contra el piso, enterrándose más profundo la daga y dejando un charco de sangre en el suelo que crecía cada vez más.

—¡Nooooooo!

Kodachi se quedó congelada de horror. Ukyo se cubrió la boca con las dos manos mientras los muchachos apartaban la mirada con compasión. Genma se acercó a su amigo.

—Tendo, esto parece una historia de yakuzas —le susurró.

—Así lo creo, Saotome —asintió el otro, con los ojos abiertos de par en par de espanto.

Akane ocultó la cara en el hombro de Ranma, que aún la estrechaba con fuerza, con el corazón acelerado de miedo y espanto, porque había estado tan cerca de perderla una vez más.

—No es posible —susurró Kodachi—. No es posible, no es posible, Tachi, no es posible. No es posible. No es posible. ¡No es posible!

Lanzó un llanto desgarrador que hizo estremecer a todos los que estaban aún de pie en el salón.

—¡No me abandones, hermano! ¡No me dejes sola en este mundo, que sin ti solo será un infierno! —pidió, apoyando la frente en la espalda de su hermano y llorando amargamente—. ¡Debes perdonarme! Solo lo hice por ti, por tu alcurnia, por tu nivel, ¡por tu felicidad! Nunca hubieras sido feliz con una chiquilla como esa. ¡Debes creerme, hermano mayor! —se aferró a su camisa con las dos manos—. ¡Debes creerme! ¡Debo tener tu perdón! ¡Hermano mayor, no puedes aborrecerme! ¡Hermano mayor…!

Kodachi parpadeó, mientras las lágrimas se descolgaban de sus pestañas. Frente a ella, en el piso, estaba la katana que Tatewaki había dejado caer de su mano. No dudó en tomarla.

Los demás ahogaron un grito al ver que empuñaba el arma.

—Hermano mayor… ¡te seguiré hasta el otro mundo para que me perdones! —sentenció con fuerza.

Dio vuelta la espada y se la enterró con fuerza en el estómago, lanzando un fuerte sollozo. Apretó los dientes y con una inusitada fuerza y valor, siguió enterrándose la katana, hasta la empuñadura.

Luego cayó exánime en el suelo del salón de su mansión.

—¡Oh!

Hubo nuevas exclamaciones de angustia y de pesar.

—No es posible —murmuró Ranma, sin poder creer lo que veía.

—Solo deseo… —susurró Kodachi en el suelo, con la vista clavada en el techo— morir pronto y encontrarte rápidamente… hermano mayor.

Una inesperada sonrisa adornó sus labios mientras su vista se detenía en un punto del techo destruido.

—¿Hermano mayor? —susurró.

Su cabeza cayó a un lado. Kodachi Kuno había muerto.

Todos se quedaron en silencio y completamente quietos después de lo que había ocurrido, consternados y asombrados.

Unos segundos después las puertas del salón volvieron a abrirse y Ryoga apareció.

—¡Sí, por fin lo logré! —exclamó—. ¡Yo te salvaré, Akane Tendo!

Arremetió con fuerza y se frenó de golpe, derrapando por el piso al ver la sangre y los cuerpos tendidos en el suelo. Abrió los ojos con horror.

—¿Qué… qué sucedió aquí? —murmuró.

.

.

 _continuará_

 _._

 _._

Nota de autora: ¡Cuánta emoción! Por fin pude narrar esta escena que tenía pensada desde hace tanto, y mañana es el último capítulo de _Yojimbo,_ lo que me alegra, porque así podré seguir haciendo otras historias. Espero que les haya gustado, y como siempre agradezco a todos los que están pendientes día a día de esta historia.

Especialmente a los que se toman el tiempo de dejarme un review: **Haruri Saotome, Rokumon, Elennita, Caro-azuul, Dee-Dee Zednem, Saritanimelove, Jessica, Rinne18, Maat Sejmet.**

Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	241. Yojimbo (final)

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kamiwakiru Kuno estaba sentado ante el escritorio que fuera de su hija, Kodachi Kuno. Tenía los codos apoyados en la mesa y las manos enlazadas frente a su rostro. Se había rasurado completamente la cabeza, a modo de duelo por la pérdida de sus amados hijos, y también para recordar a cada momento aquella afrenta que la familia Tendo le había hecho.

En la esquina de su escritorio había un ramo de rosas negras frescas. Había decidido continuar con la tradición que su querida Kody había iniciado.

—Los destruiré —murmuró despacio, con la mirada perdida en el vacío—, destruiré a todos los Tendo y me quedaré con su compañía. Esos eran los deseos de mi bella hija. Honraré su memoria aplastando a los enemigos de mi pequeña Kodachi.

Una sonrisa siniestra curvó su boca.

—Hoy mismo es un buen día para comenzar —agregó. Luego puso las manos sobre el escritorio y llamó—. ¡Secretario! Tráeme el último balance de la compañía Kuno, necesito ver cómo está el negocio. También quiero copia de toda nuestra cartera de clientes y qué trabajos hemos realizado para ellos. _Hurry!_ Debo hacer exitosa esta compañía y aplastar a los Tendo. ¡¿No piensas moverte o qué?! —gritó mirando a su «secretario».

Ryu Kumon levantó una ceja.

—¡Yo no soy su secretario! —respondió—. Vengo a que me pague lo que me debe.

— _What?!_ ¿Y quién rayos eres tú? —quiso saber el ex-peluquero.

El joven estaba sentado en una esquina del amplio escritorio, con una pierna levantada y el brazo descansando sobre la rodilla.

—Soy Ryu Kumon, trabajaba para Kodachi Kuno —respondió—. Y ahora que murió, ¡la deuda pasa a usted!

—Así que trabajabas para Kodachi —comentó Kamiwakiru acariciándose el mentón pensativo—. Serás un gran aliado para destruir a los Tendo. Tendré varios trabajos para encargarte… A partir de ahora serás mi secretario.

—¡No pienso hacer ningún trabajo si no me paga! —repitió Ryu.

Kamiwakiru juntó las manos sobre el escritorio y volvió a mirar hacia adelante, perdido en sus pensamientos, sin prestarle atención a Kumon.

—Oh, yes, varios trabajos… Juntos destruiremos a los Tendo… —murmuró.

—Maldición —Ryu Kumon se echó hacia adelante para gritarle en la cara—. ¡Le estoy diciendo que me pague!

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **Yojimbo**

 **(final)**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

—Lo que más lamento —comentó Nabiki una noche mientras se cepillaba el cabello—, es no haber estado ahí para ver morir a Kuno y Kodachi. ¡Sabía que tendría que haberle dado una cámara de fotos a Mousse!

—¡Nabiki! —exclamó Akane horrorizada—. Aquello no fue agradable de ver.

—¿Cómo no va a ser agradable ver a tus enemigos matarse entre ellos? —preguntó incrédula Nabiki, mirándola por el espejo de su tocador.

—Akane tiene razón —terció Kasumi sentada sobre la cama de Nabiki—, debe haber sido muy traumático ver algo así.

Nabiki puso los ojos en blanco.

—Más traumático fue saber que Konatsu en realidad era un él y no un ella —dijo Nabiki peinándose el flequillo con cuidado—. ¿De verdad no lo sabías cuando decidiste rescatarlo de la mansión de los Kuno? —preguntó después volviendo a mirar a Akane por el reflejo.

—De verdad —asintió Akane estirada boca abajo en la cama de Nabiki, con el mentón apoyado sobre sus brazos cruzados y moviendo los pies—, pero ahora comprendo lo que me dijo en aquel momento, que él no me había sacado la ropa, que había sido la mucama. Ese fue un buen detalle de su parte, no creo que él fuera una mala persona, solo cumplía las órdenes de Kodachi, y era fiel a ella porque Kodachi lo rescató de la vida miserable que tenía.

—Lástima que lo rescatara solo para ser su esclavo —comentó Kasumi apenada.

—Ukyo vio cómo lo maltrató y simplemente no podíamos dejarlo ahí —continuó Akane—, no sé si hicimos bien, después de todo era cómplice, aunque no hubiera matado a nadie.

—Creo que darle una segunda oportunidad fue lo mejor —dijo Kasumi.

—Kasumi tiene razón —agregó Nabiki—, además, ahora tienes un esclavo particular, y te será fiel hasta la muerte, igual que con Kodachi.

—Pero no quiero un esclavo —comentó Akane torciendo el gesto.

—También será esclavo de Ukyo, prácticamente vive para besar el suelo que ella pisa —dijo Nabiki —; y, lo mejor de todo, es que tendremos más personal doméstico para la casa, pero sin pagarle sueldo.

—¡Nabiki! —exclamaron al mismo tiempo Akane y Kasumi, reprendiéndola.

—¿Qué? —Nabiki se encogió de hombros—. Soy práctica. Todo ha terminado bastante bien, hasta tu amigo parece que tiene novia —agregó después mirando a Akane.

—¿Cuál amigo? —preguntó Kasumi—. ¿El joven Hibiki?

—Akari ha ido a visitarlo en un par de ocasiones al dojo —explicó Akane—, según ella solo para saber si él estaba bien. Pero creo que hacen una bonita pareja, Hibiki-sempai normalmente está muy solo, la compañía de Akari será buena para él.

—Me alegro por él —comentó Kasumi, después soltó un suspiro—. Al menos todo ha terminado y la policía se encargó de todo lo relacionado a los Kuno.

—Aunque no han podido encontrar a los criminales de _La agencia,_ ni cerrarla —aclaró Nabiki alzando su cepillo para el pelo.

—Por cierto —intervino Akane pensativa—, Nabiki, nunca nos explicaste qué sucedió con Rouge. ¿Cómo pudiste deshacerte de ella?

—La mandé a China —respondió Nabiki.

—¿A China? —preguntó Kasumi extrañada—. ¿Y cómo la convenciste de que no volviera para atacarnos?

—O para que no fuera a contarle a Kodachi lo que había sucedido —terció Akane—, porque hasta el final Kodachi creía que ustedes habían muerto, que sus asesinos habían podido hacer el trabajo.

—Acaso… —Kasumi se cubrió la boca con las manos—, ¿le diste dinero, Nabiki?

—¡No puede ser! —exclamó Akane irguiéndose de golpe en la cama.

Nabiki soltó una risita.

—Claro que no —respondió—, le compré un pasaje a China, pero lo pagué con el fondo para las fiestas de los empleados.

—Pero… ese dinero es de los empleados de la compañía —comentó Kasumi.

—Y yo compré un pasaje en barco, que es mucho más económico —explicó Nabiki como si fuera obvio.

—Pero… —insistió Kasumi, luego suspiró—. Ah, no importa.

—Entonces, ¿cómo estabas segura de que Rouge sí se marcharía a China y no iría a contarle todo a Kodachi? —intervino Akane.

—Ese fue Mousse —continuó explicando Nabiki—, le hizo… algo.

—¿Algo?

—Una especie de técnica o algo así. Resulta que él proviene de una aldea en lo profundo de China donde entrenan a los niños desde pequeños, y él conocía una técnica que borraba la memoria.

Akane la miró asombrada.

—¿De verdad existe algo así?

—Claro, y se puede usar para borrar recuerdos específicos —contó Nabiki—. La usó en Rouge para borrarle todo recuerdo de nosotros o el trabajo que debía hacer.

—Ahora que lo pienso —dijo de pronto Kasumi—, ¿qué ocurrirá exactamente con… nuestros guardaespaldas? Ha pasado una semana, las cosas estarán tranquilas de ahora en adelante, no vamos a… a necesitarlos —agregó con un gesto de dolor.

—No había pensado en eso —comentó Akane—. En verdad… ya no los necesitaremos.

—Sí —respondió Nabiki—. Tendrán que irse.

—Pero el señor Taro iba a enseñarme chino, y también íbamos a practicar artes marciales —replicó Kasumi—. Será extraño no estar con él en todo momento.

—Lo sé —asintió Akane—, también será extraño no tener a Ranma para charlar. De alguna forma… me había acostumbrado a eso.

Nabiki pestañeó.

—Pues… deberán irse —repitió, con la vista perdida en el espejo.

.

.

—Esta ha sido otra exitosa intervención — comentó Genma contando los billetes—, mi buen amigo Tendo nos dio además un bono por nuestro heroico rescate en la mansión Kuno.

Estaban reunido en el cuarto donde dormían Mousse y Taro. Ranma y Taro estaban tirados sobre las camas, mientras Mousse, sentado, apoyaba la espalda contra la pared. Genma estaba sentado al pequeño escritorio, contando los billetes y repartiendo el dinero de la forma correcta: la mayor parte para él y el resto dividido entre sus muchachos.

—Señor Saotome —comentó de pronto Mousse con el rostro serio—, ¿cuándo nos iremos?

—¿Eh?... —Genma levantó la vista de los billetes—. ¿Irnos?

—Nuestra misión como guardaespaldas ha terminado —explicó Mousse—, la familia Tendo está a salvo. El trabajo ha finalizado con éxito. Tendremos que dejar la casa, ¿cierto?

—Ustedes la dejarán —respondió Genma.

—¿Qué significa eso, viejo? —intervino Ranma levantando la cabeza.

—Tendo se ha entusiasmado con la idea de retomar su entrenamiento —explicó.

—Vaya si se ha entusiasmado —comentó Taro—, ahora está todo el tiempo con el gi puesto.

—Exacto —asintió Genma—, ha decidido volver a entrenar artes marciales de verdad; y me ha contratado como maestro, claro está, dado que soy el mejor. Así que mi puesto está asegurado, ustedes deberán buscarse trabajo.

—¡Eres un…! —comenzó Ranma, pero al final desistió y se dejó caer de nuevo sobre la almohada—. No me sorprendes en lo más mínimo.

—Les he dado mis mejores años, chiquillos desagradecidos —se defendió Genma—. Ya es hora de que piense en mi felicidad.

—Viviendo aquí de gratis —agregó Ranma.

—Obviamente —replicó su padre.

—Pues, yo también seré maestro —comentó Taro poniendo los brazos detrás de su cabeza—, Kasumi quería que la entrenara y le enseñara chino.

—Siempre supe que eras el más listo —asintió Genma mirándolo admirado.

Ranma le tiró uno de sus zapatos por la cabeza, pero Genma se agachó a tiempo, haciendo uso de sus grandes reflejos.

—¿Qué, muchacho? —preguntó mirando a su hijo—. Si hubieras sido inteligente te habrías vuelto indispensable para la señorita Akane y ahora vivirías cómodo y relajado en esta casa.

Ranma se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia la pared.

—Yo también podría seguir trabajando para la señorita Nabiki —comentó Mousse pensativo—, una vez me ofreció ser su secretario particular.

—Excelente —felicitó Genma—, a ti también te crie bien. Qué lástima que mi hijo sea el más tonto del grupo —comentó después con dramatismo.

Ranma le tiró el otro zapato por la cabeza, pero estaba vez Genma no logró agacharse a tiempo.

Mousse se puso de pie.

—Podría seguir trabajando para la señorita Nabiki —repitió—, pero no quiero hacerlo.

Se fue de la habitación mientras los demás lo miraban asombrados. Genma se sobaba la cabeza.

—¿Qué mosca le habrá picado? —murmuró para sí.

.

.

—Señor Taro, ¿cuál es la primera lección? — preguntó emocionada Kasumi con su ropa de deporte puesta y los pies descalzos.

Habían arrinconado los muebles de una de las habitaciones de atrás para tener espacio para poder practicar. Taro comenzaría ese mismo día a darle clases de artes marciales.

—Lo primero es —indicó Taro levantando el dedo índice—, aprender a caer.

—Entonces… ¿debo caerme? —preguntó Kasumi poniendo una mano en su mejilla.

—Haremos unos estiramientos y luego te enseñaré la mejor manera de caer para no lastimarte —respondió él.

Comenzaron estriando brazos y piernas. Kasumi repetía todos los movimientos que Taro le indicaba. Después, la hizo subir a una de las mesas que habían arrinconado y desde allí practicar saltos.

—Debes flexionar las rodillas —dijo Taro—, cuidado con los tobillos.

—Bien —Kasumi, alegre, se impulsó con fuerza y cayó en picado.

—¡Cuidado!

Taro se acercó para sostenerla y salvarla del tremendo golpe que se iba a dar, pero pisó mal y se fue de espaldas, con Kasumi entre sus brazos cayendo encima de él.

—¡Oh!...

—Ka-Kasumi…

Taro la miró a los ojos, el rostro sonrojado de Kasumi, su cabello cayendo por sobre su hombro. Era una mujer muy bonita, no podía negarlo, y también le gustaba un poco… tampoco podía negarlo. Sobre todo le gustaban sus dulces. Y lo bien que se le veía el kimono. Aunque la ropa deportiva también se le veía bonita.

—Se-Señor Taro… —murmuró ella ruborizada.

—Ya… ya podrías decirme solo por mi nombre, ¿no? —comentó él sin dejar de mirarla.

—¿O sea… solo Taro? —preguntó Kasumi.

—Solo Taro —asintió él.

—Oh…

Se quedaron mirando a los ojos.

—Se… digo… Taro —habló Kasumi despacio—, me alegra que… te hayas quedado —confesó.

—A mí… también me alegra —admitió él, de pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba tomando a Kasumi por la cintura, y su rostro se sonrojó y sintió las manos calientes.

Ella lo observó atentamente y se echó a reír.

—Va-vaya… lo lamento —dijo él, pero no se movió.

—Taro…

Kasumi tampoco se movió, se inclinó levemente hacia él, sus labios casi tocándolo.

—Ka-Kasumi…

—Taro… ¿le gustaría… quiero decir, te gustaría… que te hiciera… más wagashi? —preguntó Kasumi con ojos brillantes.

—¿Esos… esos pequeños dulces de forma graciosa? —preguntó Taro, ella asintió—. Me… me gustaría, sí.

Kasumi sonrió. Taro la estrechó un poco más por la cintura, con las manos temblando.

.

.

—Siéntate, Mousse —ordenó Nabiki—, necesitamos hablar.

Estaban en su oficina en la compañía Tendo, Mousse vestía nuevamente su ropa formal, con la camisa y el chaleco. Retiró la silla que estaba frente a Nabiki, del otro lado del escritorio, y se sentó.

Ella fue al grano de inmediato.

—Los servicios de _Saotome inc._ ya no son requeridos ahora que la situación se ha normalizado, por eso tú y tus colegas serán despedidos pronto —dijo.

Mousse continuó muy recto sentado frente a ella, sin hacer ni un gesto.

—Supe que papá piensa contratar a Genma Saotome para entrenarlo —continuó Nabiki—, aunque parece más bien una treta para no perder su amistad ahora que ha reencontrado a un compinche para sus andadas.

Mousse asintió.

—El señor Saotome nos informó sobre eso —dijo.

—Mi oferta sigue en pie, Mousse —dijo ella—. Te propongo convertirte en mi secretario particular u hombre de confianza. Harías tareas de secretario y también de protector, como hasta ahora; el sueldo sería el mismo, igual que el horario de trabajo. ¿Qué respondes, Mousse?

Nabiki lo observó con atención, una pequeña sonrisa curvaba sus labios.

—Señorita Nabiki…, no puedo aceptar.

Ella levantó una ceja.

—¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

—Si acepto ese trabajo seguiría siendo solo un empelado —explicó Mousse.

Nabiki se quedó en silencio, sin comprender del todo lo que él quería decir.

—Explícate, Mousse —pidió ella.

—Usted nunca aceptaría que un empleado… —Mousse se interrumpió y se levantó, acercándose a la ventana—. ¿Recuerda lo que le conté sobre la aldea donde crecí, la tribu Joketsuzoku? —preguntó él mirando por la ventana hacia las ajetreadas calles del distrito.

—Lo recuerdo —respondió Nabiki mirándolo atentamente, reclinándose en su asiento.

—Juré no volver a enamorarme de la mujer equivocada —siguió Mousse, y se volteó a mirarla—… pero no he podido cumplir mi juramento.

El corazón de Nabiki dio un salto ante la mirada de aquellos ojos azules, aunque intentó mantenerse estoica en su posición. La media sonrisa se había borrado de su rostro, un leve rubor comenzó a cubrirle las mejillas.

Se aclaró la garganta para lograr apartar los ojos de él.

—Ya veo… —dijo.

—No puedo seguir trabajando para usted en las actuales circunstancias —continuó Mousse—, no sería correcto para mí… ni para usted.

Nabiki asintió.

—Sin embargo —dijo la muchacha—, yo quiero seguir trabajando contigo, Mousse. Nunca encontré, ni podré encontrar, a otro trabajador como tú.

Él frunció el ceño.

—Pero no puedo —insistió—. No podría…

—Tranquilo —Nabiki levantó una mano—, te comprendo.

Mousse asintió.

—Pero Nabiki Tendo no es una mujer que se rinda fácilmente —agregó ella sonriendo.

Mousse la observó sin entender. Nabiki se levantó.

—Ahora debo seguir trabajando —explicó—, tengo varias reuniones.

.

.

Ranma se metió las manos en los bolsillos mientras iba caminando junto a Akane. Ella estaba inusualmente callada, quizá quería despedirlo y no sabía cómo hacerlo. Ranma refunfuñó y dio un salto, para caminar encima de un muro por el que pasaban.

Akane levantó la cabeza para observarlo y Ranma la miró.

—Ya no hay peligros —comentó él—, así que no es necesario que vaya pegado a ti, ¿no?

Akane le sostuvo la mirada un momento, y después apartó la vista.

—No… no es necesario —replicó dolida.

Había pensado que aquel heroico y dramático rescate de Ranma significaba algo, pero al parecer él solo estaba preocupado por perder su trabajo por no haberla protegido, así que luego fue a rescatarla para redimirse. Cuando en la mansión de los Kuno, Ranma la abrazó con fuerza para defenderla de la daga, ella sintió… bah, no importaba eso, porque para Ranma no significaba nada. Ahora ni siquiera quería caminar junto a ella.

Lo peor era que cuando Kasumi habló sobre el despido de los guardaespaldas ella había sentido una gran decepción y pena, porque había llegado a estimar a Ranma, había llegado a sentir que era su amigo… más que su amigo.

Lo recordó dando patadas y puñetazos, peleando con Kuno con la katana, vestido con sus ropas chinas.

Ella creyó que él también se sentiría triste por dejarla, pero al parecer le daba igual. ¿Se habría equivocado al interpretar su mirada aquel día en la casa de los Kuno?, ¿al sentir su corazón acelerado cuando la abrazaba?

Ranma la miró de reojo. Akane caminaba con la vista perdida en el suelo. Él no significaba nada para ella, sus hermanas habían ideado otras maneras de continuar trabajando con sus respectivos guardaespaldas. Hasta Soun Tendo había contratado a Genma para que lo entrenara, y eso le sonaba bastante a excusa solo para tener cerca a su amigo.

Pero Akane no le había dicho nada. Para ella él solo era el guardaespaldas, útil un momento y fácil de despedir después. Nada los unía, no importaba que él hubiera dado la vida por ella, eso era algo que todos los guardaespaldas hacían ¿cierto?

—Ranma…

—Mañana me iré —dijo él, mirando hacia otro lado.

—¿Qué? —Akane dejó de caminar. Cuando Ranma se dio cuenta, también se detuvo, encima del muro—. ¿Te… irás?

—Mi trabajo aquí terminó, ¿no? —él se encogió de hombros.

—Sí… entiendo.

«Se irá como si nada», pensó Akane.

«No me detendrá, ya veo», pensó Ranma.

—Ranma… yo…

—¿Qué?

—Deseo… —Akane levantó los ojos para mirarlo.

Ranma la miró esperanzado.

—¿Sí?

—Te deseo… buena suerte —terminó ella.

—Ah… Gracias —enfadado, Ranma miró hacia otro lado.

«Protegerás a alguien más a partir de ahora, ¿verdad, Ranma?».

«¿No te importa que me vaya, Akane?».

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más, aunque sus corazones los impulsaran, porque el orgullo y el miedo a salir lastimados eran más fuertes. Se quedaron así, callados y quietos, Akane con la cabeza gacha; Ranma con las manos en los bolsillos mirando hacia otro lado.

.

.

Al otro día durante el desayuno, Nabiki se dedicaba a observar y clasificar las cartas que habían llegado en el correo. Una en especial llamó su atención, abrió el sobre y sacó la única hoja doblada que estaba dentro. Al terminar de leerla una lenta sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

—Papá —dijo después de beber un sorbo de café—, debemos convocar a una reunión con los miembros de _Saotome inc._

Su padre y sus hermanas la miraron sorprendidos.

Diez minutos después todos estaban reunidos en la sala de la casa Tendo. Ranma creyó que ya era el momento en que los echarían y estaba de pie con los brazos cruzados y de muy mal humor.

—Esta mañana nos llegó esto, papá —dijo Nabiki poniendo la carta encima de la pequeña mesa que había en la sala.

Todos se echaron hacia adelante para poder leerla, lo que era muy fácil, porque solo había unas pocas palabras escritas con tinta roja, en grandes caracteres: «Los destruiré a todos. K. K.»

—¡¿Qué es esto?! —exclamó Soun perdiendo el color.

—Una nota de amenaza, claro —respondió Nabiki.

—No es posible —susurró Kasumi espantada.

—Pero, ¿quién puede querer hacernos daño ahora? —preguntó Akane.

—¿No es obvio? —inquirió Nabiki—. K. K. debe referirse a Kamiwakiru Kuno, el padre de Kodachi y Tatewaki, además de exdirector de La agencia.

—¡Tienes razón! —exclamó admirado su padre.

—Seguramente ese hombre se está encargando de la compañía del clan Kuno ahora que los herederos han muerto —explicó Nabiki— y, claro está, nos culpa a nosotros de lo sucedido, así que buscará venganza.

—Eso significa… —murmuró Mousse.

—Eso significa —dijo Nabiki volteando a mirarlo—, que requeriremos nuevamente los servicios de _Saotome inc._

—¿Qué? —preguntó Ranma incrédulo.

—La señorita Nabiki tiene razón —intervino Genma con rapidez—, esta es una situación muy peligrosa, la familia Tendo no puede estar desprotegida en estas circunstancias. Debemos dar nuestro mejor esfuerzo, muchachos.

Taro asintió y después miró a Kasumi, que apartó la vista sonrojada, pero sonrió.

—Amigo Saotome —declaró Soun mirándolo—, cuento con usted.

—Faltaba más, amigo Tendo — asintió Genma—, mis servicios están disponibles. Solo tendremos que charlar sobre los honorarios.

—Claro que sí, amigo —replicó Soun soltando una risa—. ¿Qué le parece si lo charlamos tomando una copa de _Château Mouton Rothschilddel_ 82?

—¡Gran elección, como siempre, amigo Tendo! —respondió Genma, también riendo.

Los hombres, dándose palmadas, fueron a reunirse en la biblioteca, que también oficiaba como despacho de Soun cuando estaba en casa.

Kasumi se levantó y se alisó la falda.

—Hoy haré wagashi —anunció, a nadie en particular— ¿Quisiera…? Digo, ¿quisieras acompañarme mientras los preparo…, Taro?

Esperó, sin mirarlo a los ojos. Pantymedias recordó la última vez que Kasumi elaboró esos dulces, cómo tarareaba mientras andaba por la cocina, cómo se agachaba al abrir el horno.

—¡Debo acompañarte! —respondió él, levantándose de golpe, y nervioso la siguió a la cocina.

Akane se levantó, compartió una mirada con Ranma y ambos apartaron la mirada al mismo tiempo.

—Me voy a la universidad —informó, y salió.

Mousse le hizo señas a Ranma, que aún estaba sonrojado y nervioso, para que la siguiera.

.

Fuera de la casa se encontraron ambos. Se miraron, y de nuevo apartaron los rostros, sonrojados.

—Entonces… volverás a ser mi guardaespaldas —comentó Akane.

—Eso parece —dijo él.

—Ranma…

«¿Acaso dirás que te alegras?», pensó él.

«¿Te gusta seguir trabajando a mi lado?», pensó ella.

—Akane…

—Ranma… yo… me alegro de que al final te quedes —confesó ella.

El muchacho abrió mucho los ojos, se sonrojó furiosamente y tuvo que mirar hacia otro lado para disimular cómo latía acelerado su corazón.

—Akane…

—¿S-Sí?...

—Yo… me gusta… haberme quedado —susurró él.

Akane se sonrojó. Y sonrió agradada.

.

Dentro de la sala de la casa de los Tendo, Mousse y Nabiki se miraban fijamente a los ojos.

—¿Acaso… usted planeó esto, señorita Nabiki? —preguntó él asombrado, señalando la nota.

—¡Claro que no! —respondió ella—. Las amenazas son reales.

Él se sintió turbado y también tonto por haber pensado aquello, y por creer por un momento que lo hacía por él.

—Pero hay algo que sí es verdad —continuó Nabiki cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Qué cosa? —quiso saber el muchacho frunciendo el ceño.

—Nunca permitiré que te apartes de mi lado, Mousse. Aprende a vivir con eso —Nabiki le cerró un ojo y sonrió.

Mousse la miró estupefacto, luego se sonrojó. Al final sonrió, haciendo una inclinación.

—Nunca querré apartarme, señorita Nabiki —replicó.

.

.

FIN

.

.

Nota de autora: Y aquí el final de Yojimbo :) Espero que les haya gustado, y agradezco mucho a todos los que leyeron, se emocionaron y shipearon a estas nuevas parejas de las que a mí me encantó leer.

Mañana continuamos con más historias.

Agradezco a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de escribirme un comentario en el capítulo anterior: **FlynnChan, Haruri Saotome, Caro-azuul, Rinne18, Rokumon, Nanders, Azulmitla, Dee-Dee Zednem, Elennita, Jessica, Saritanimelove y Noham.**

Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	242. Tibieza

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **Tibieza**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

La lluvia comenzó de repente y Ranma no había alcanzado a llegar a casa. Se empapó por completo, se transformó en chica, su humor se volvió negro y depresivo, y lo peor de todo fue que la fuerte tormenta casi había amainado por completo cuando llegó al dojo Tendo. Parecía que el mundo estaba contra él.

Con la lluvia había comenzado a soplar una brisa fresca que lo hizo estremecer y casi tiritar. ¡Maldición con aquel terrible día! No era solo aquella maldición, a la que prácticamente estaba acostumbrado ya, lo que lo ponía de tan mal humor, era el que casi cumplía dieciocho años y terminaba la escuela, sus padres lo presionaban con el tema del compromiso y la fecha de la boda, y con lo de heredar el dojo. Por si no fuera suficiente, era la temporada de lluvias ¡y él era una chica la mayor parte del tiempo!

Ranma refunfuñó al entrar en la casa, tiró en la entrada los zapatos que llevaba en la mano porque le quedaban demasiado grandes para poder usarlos en aquellos pies femeninos, se quitó la camisa china roja empapada y se quedó usando solo la camiseta que tenía debajo. Arrastró los pies subiendo la escalera para ir a darse un baño caliente, que lo devolviera a como era normalmente.

En la cocina Kasumi se movía con tranquilidad preparando el almuerzo entre los vapores de las ollas. El resto de la casa estaba casi en completo silencio. Ranma se deslizó por el piso de arriba, andando cansinamente.

La puerta de la habitación de Akane estaba abierta y se asomó a mirar. El escritorio estaba repleto de libros y cuadernos abiertos, con varias hojas y lápices desparramados. Era época de exámenes y Akane se pasaba gran parte del día metida en esa habitación, sepultada entre libros para poder graduarse con las mejores notas. A él no le importaban esas cosas, y le daba igual pues lo que haría después de terminar la escuela era hacerse cargo del dojo, ¿verdad? ¿Para qué era necesario estudiar tanta matemática o historia?, ¿de qué le serviría?

Akane no estaba sentada ante el escritorio, lo que le pareció raro, así que Ranma se inclinó un poco más para mirar dónde estaría su prometida, dio un paso dentro de la habitación y la descubrió sobre la cama, dormida de costado, aún con las piernas colgadas hacia afuera, como si se hubiera recostado solo un momento a descansar y la hubiera vencido el sueño. Entre los brazos apretaba un feo peluche con forma de delfín.

La pelirroja se la quedó mirando. Ese peluche se lo había regalado él durante el último matsuri… No, no, no, no había sido así exactamente. Mejor dicho, Akane lo había retado a que no podría conseguirlo en los juegos del festival y por supuesto que él no había tenido ni el más mínimo inconveniente en hacerse con el feo muñeco. Después se lo entregó a Akane porque ¿qué podía hacer él con un peluche?, esas eran cosas que les gustaban a las chicas y Akane era una chica, así que asunto arreglado.

Sin darse cuenta, Ranma había entrado por completo a la habitación y estaba a apenas un paso de distancia de la cama y del cuerpo dormido de Akane. La observó de nuevo, deteniéndose en su rostro apacible, sus labios sonrosados, sus largas pestañas, el feo delfín de peluche que apretaba contra su pecho.

Ranma ahogó de pronto una exclamación al darse cuenta de que se inclinaba hacia ella. ¿Qué hacía? ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué intentaba…? ¡Si Akane llegaba a despertar y lo encontraba así…! Además, él era una chica en ese momento, eso no estaba bien… ¿cierto?

Se asustó, de verdad. Se asustó de la reacción de Akane y de él mismo que tan naturalmente se había inclinado atraído por no sabía qué para rozar los labios de… su prometida.

¡Si ella despertaba…! Pero no despertaría, estaba demasiado cansada por estudiar tanto. Nadie los interrumpiría; Nabiki también estaba estudiando para sus exámenes de la universidad; Kasumi no los llamaría aún para el almuerzo; los demás no parecían estar en casa, todo estaba demasiado silencioso.

Ranma dio el paso que lo separaba de la cama. El cabello rojo húmedo se le pegaba a la frente. Las mejillas se le coloreaban de calor.

No. Akane no despertaría.

Ranma se inclinó con rapidez, dejando que sus labios se demoraran apenas unos segundos en los labios de Akane, llegando a sentir su textura agradable y la tibieza de su aliento. Ranma abrió sorprendido los ojos que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que había cerrado y observó a Akane, que seguía durmiendo apaciblemente. Se demoró un momento más, pestañeando y observándola, antes de darse cuenta de que el frío que le provocó la lluvia se le había quitado por completo, y que su corazón se sentía ligero y… cálido.

Sonrió de pronto. Una chica pelirroja, con la ropa y el cabello húmedo, inclinada rozando los labios de otra que dormía pacíficamente sobre la cama.

Imaginarse aquella escena desde fuera le hizo gracia. Se pasó al lengua por los labios antes de atreverse con un segundo beso, aún más fugaz que el primero, que lo hizo sonrojar por completo, y abandonó el cuarto casi corriendo, imaginándose qué podría haber dicho Akane si lo encontraba así.

.

.

Akane abrió los ojos despacio, dándose cuenta de que se había quedado dormida. Un aire fresco entraba por la ventana abierta de su habitación y por instinto apretó el peluche entre sus brazos para darse más calor. Se sentía muy bien, esa siesta que no estaba en sus planes le había sentado de maravilla. Sonrió.

Descubrió que la puerta de su habitación estaba cerrada y no recordaba haberla dejado así. Luego se encogió de hombros, quizá había sido Kasumi que, al verla dormir, no quiso que los ruidos la despertaran.

Akane volvió a apretar el peluche con forma de delfín contra su pecho. El que le había regalado… su prometido.

.

.

FIN

.

.

Nota de autora: Una historia sencilla y romanticona, inspirada por la tarde de lluvia que tenemos por estos lares. También, ¿se acuerdan de «la saga de los besos robados»?, no se trata de una historia tal cuál como esas, pero podría ser porque tiene una temática parecida.

Me gustó usar a Ranma chica y Akane porque ya saben que me gusta esa pareja y ayer una persona me comentaba en wattpad cuánto le gustaba mi fic _Equal romance_ , que es un fic shoujo-ai, los invito a leerlo si les agrada esa temática. Hace años que Noham me pide una continuación de ese fic, además XD, quién sabe si acá en _El año de la felicidad_ podré escribir algo.

Por otro lado, estoy viendo el anime de Rinne (y Rinne es tan bueno y lindo, y sufre tanto por ser pobre T_T) y de ahí saqué lo del delfín de peluche feo. Rinne lo gana para Sakura en una máquina de peluches.

Gracias a todos los que me leen siempre, en especial a **Dee-Dee Zednem, Rokumon, Guest, Rinne18, Haruri Saotome, Saritanimelove, Caro-azuul, Maat Sejmet, Akai27, Adriana, Elennita, Jessica, Rosefe-123, Noham.**

Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	243. Una receta sencilla

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **Una receta sencilla**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

Kasumi puso las manos alrededor del vaso descartable recién llenado de té y sonrió al sentir el agradable calor que desprendía. Se acomodó mejor en la silla.

—Oh, en realidad fue muy fácil —respondió, con una sonrisa, a la pregunta que le habían hecho—. Se debe cortar bien la carne y dejarla macerando con varias hierbas, sobre todo con un poco de pimienta, comino y jengibre. El jengibre es muy importante. Se pone en el refrigerador y se deja allí el tiempo suficiente. Si se hace la noche anterior mucho mejor, porque los sabores se impregnarán con más intensidad. También, si se quiere… pero solo si se quiere, se puede agregar un poco de picante. Eso dependerá de cada paladar; en casa les gusta bastante el picante así que le puse un poco —sonrió más abiertamente, divertida—. A Ranma le agrada bastante.

Se detuvo un momento y dio un sorbo a su té.

—¡Vaya! Está delicioso, ¿quién lo hubiera pensado siendo simplemente un té de máquina, verdad? —se acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja—. ¿Qué estaba diciendo? —levantó los ojos, pensativa—. ¡Ah, sí! La carne… Bien, en mi caso la hice la noche anterior. La trocé… luego piqué las hierbas, un poco de cilantro… para que pareciera comida tailandesa, ¿sabe? Al otro día la puse a cocinar. Si la hace en el sartén, con un poco de aceite de oliva queda mucho mejor, pero solo un poco porque la carne suelta bastante grasa, ¡uno no se imaginaría cuánto! Tenga en cuenta eso.

Kasumi dio otro sorbo al té.

—Luego es bueno ponerla en el asador, donde se hacen normalmente los pescados, algunos minutos, para que tome color y otro sabor —siguió diciendo—. Y ya está, tiene unos muy buenos trozos de carne listos para usar en lo que quiera. En mi caso, prefiero dividirlo y usarlo para varias comidas… ya sabe cómo es la vida de un ama de casa, nos pasamos muchas horas en la cocina así que, si nos vamos a tomar tanto trabajo en algo, mejor que sea comida para varios días. Lo mejor es que se puede congelar la preparación y guardarla hasta por cinco días, ¿no es magnífico? Claro que eso no lo sabía la primera vez, lo aprendí después y fue muy provechoso.

Kasumi sonrió y dio otro sorbo a su vaso de té.

—Con la carne después se puede hacer lo que uno quiera —continuó explicando—. Yo preparé unos exquisitos panes al vapor rellenos, ¡quedaron deliciosos!, la familia se los comió en seguida —Kasumi se tapó delicadamente la boca con los dedos y soltó una risita—. También hice un pastel de carne, bocadillos, unas albóndigas para acompañar el arroz, emparedados para la hora de la merienda. ¡Las ideas son infinitas! Últimamente están de moda los… ¿cómo lo llaman?... ¿Tacos?... Bueno, no soy experta en la cocina extranjera, pero creo que es así. Nunca los he hecho pero dicen que son deliciosos… ¿Me pregunto si para la próxima ocasión podré…? Oh, bueno, tal vez no —movió la mano restándole importancia al asunto—. Si acompañan esa carne con verduras y papas al vapor será la combinación perfecta. Ya lo saben, al vapor, o simplemente cocidas, no hay que sobrecargar el plato porque la carne está muy sazonada, por eso las papas deben ser discretas. A mi padre le encantó de esa forma, y al tío Genma también… aunque el tío Genma normalmente come lo que sea, pero cuando preparé esa carne me felicitó especialmente.

Kasumi se ruborizó de placer recordando aquel halago.

—Creo que fue la comida que más les gustó a todos —siguió diciendo Kasumi con los ojos brillantes—, la número uno de todos los tiempos… y eso que hace varios años que cocino para la familia.

Kasumi volvió a dar un sorbo al vaso de té y lo dejó sobre la mesa. Al notar que las personas ante ella, un hombre y una mujer, pestañeaban sin decir nada, Kasumi se puso una mano en la mejilla, contrariada.

—¡Lo lamento! —dijo—. ¿Hablé demasiado rápido?... Pero, ¿están grabando cierto? ¿O debería repetirlo pero más lento?

El hombre movió la silla y se sentó a la mesa frente a ella, se pasó una mano por el pelo en un gesto exasperado.

—Volvamos al principio —dijo—, ¿conocía usted a las señoritas Ukyo Kounji, Kodachi Kuno y a la china Shampoo?

—Sí, señor —respondió Kasumi con seriedad, asintiendo—. Eran las… «otras prometidas» de mi cuñado, por así decir, y molestaban bastante a mi hermanita interfiriendo todo el tiempo en la relación de ella y Ranma.

—¿Interferían? —inquirió el hombre.

—Sí, interferían —asintió Kasumi con una sonrisa—. Por eso decidí asesinarlas de una vez y solucionar la situación, y una vez hecho, sinceramente… ¡fue tan sencillo! No entiendo por qué nadie lo hizo antes.

—Entonces, ¿realmente admite haberlas asesinado, señorita Tendo? —preguntó la mujer, aún de pie.

—Claro que sí, se los dije desde el comienzo.

—Las señoritas en cuestión siguen desaparecidas —informó el hombre—, y no hay indicios de que se haya cometido ningún acto de violencia contra ellas…

—Pero las asesiné —explicó Kasumi y después tomó el resto de su té.

El hombre y la mujer ante ella intercambiaron una mirada.

—Si tanto insiste con eso —replicó el hombre—, entonces explíqueme qué hizo con los cuerpos de las señoritas.

—Vaya… qué extraño —comentó Kasumi—, pero si se lo acabo de decir.

—¡Pero no me ha dicho nada! —insistió el hombre.

—¿Cómo? —Kasumi lo observó sorprendida—… Se lo dije, en realidad fue algo muy fácil. Corté la carne y la dejé macerando con hierbas, también un poco de pimienta, comino y jengibre. El jengibre es muy importante.

.

.

FIN

.

.

Nota de autora: Es que empieza octubre y viene Halloween, así que debía hacer algo acorde, ¿o no?... Les prometo practicar para que la próxima me salga mejor, jaja; aunque de todas formas estuvo «suculento»… ¿cierto? XD.

Muchas gracias a todos, en especial a **Dee-dee Zednem, Rinne18, Jessica, Haruri Saotome, Rokumon, Saritanimelove, Caro-azuul** y **Akai27.**

Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	244. La vigesimotercera es la vencida

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **La vigesimotercera es la vencida**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

En una de las mesas redondas del Neko-hanten estaban sentados Ranma y Mousse, frente a frente, mirándose a los ojos. A un lado de Mousse estaba la anciana Cologne, apoyada sobre su bastón. Junto a Ranma, de pie y con los brazos cruzados, estaba Akane.

—¿Estás completamente seguro de esto, Ranma? —preguntó Cologne.

—Lo estoy, anciana —respondió el joven de trenza, después de intercambiar una mirada con Akane.

La anciana miró a los dos jóvenes y después a su bisnieta, que también estaba sentada a la mesa.

—Así que… ¿retarás formalmente a Ranma Saotome a un duelo, Mousse? —inquirió Cologne a continuación, como si estuviera recitando palabras de un protocolo—. En caso de que ganes, como estipulan las leyes de nuestra tribu, tú serás el esposo de Shampoo.

—Así es —Mousse se puso de pie—. ¡Te reto a un duelo! —exclamó después, apuntando con el dedo a Shampoo.

La vieja Cologne dio un salto y le dio un bastonazo en la cabeza, luego lo hizo girar hacia la izquierda.

—¡Ranma está ahí, cegatón! Ponte los anteojos —le reclamó.

Mousse se bajó los lentes que tenía sobre la cabeza y distinguió a Saotome.

—Así es, Ranma, ¡te reto! Y si gano… —sonrió y luego empezó a reír histéricamente—. ¡Shampoo será mía! ¡Me casaré con la hermosa Shampoo!

—Bisnieta, ¿no tienes nada que decir al respecto? —preguntó Cologne.

Shampoo, que se estaba limando las uñas, levantó la vista como si estuviera pensando en otra cosa.

—¿Qué decir, bisabuela?... ¡Ah! Shampoo estar tranquila, ya ser veintidós veces que Mousse retar Ranma. Nunca ganar —habló la hermosa mujer china. Pestañeó con tranquilidad y siguió limándose las uñas.

—Eso es verdad —admitió Cologne girándose para mirar a Ranma—. Uno podría pensar que, si el yerno no aceptara realmente el matrimonio con Shampoo, aprovecharía el reto de Mousse para dejarse ganar, y así Mousse se casaría con Shampoo según nuestras leyes. Pero, como Shampoo dijo, Mousse te ha retado en total veintidós veces… y nunca te has dejado vencer, yerno. ¿Significará eso que en realidad _sí_ deseas casarte con mi bisnieta? —Cologne se echó a reír con ganas

—Bu-bueno… yo —Ranma tragó saliva y miró a Akane, temiendo que su prometida se enfadara y acabara golpeándolo por algo que ni siquiera era cierto, como siempre.

Akane apretó los dientes.

—Esta vez quizá sea distinto, ¿no? —comentó con rostro sombrío.

—Shampoo dudar —comentó la amazona más joven—. Ranma ser orgulloso guerrero, por eso Shampoo amar y admirar. Él nunca dejar vencer.

—¿Qué sabes tú de Ranma? —inquirió Akane de mal humor.

—Shampoo saber —dijo la china con coquetería—, Shampoo saber mucho…

—¡Tú, pequeña…! —Akane apretó los puños.

Ranma se puso de pie de golpe.

—Entonces, ¿está listo? El reto quedó estipulado, Mousse quiere hacerlo y yo acepto —dijo, cambiando de tema, mirando a la anciana—. Nos vemos mañana en la tarde.

—Así es —asintió Cologne—. Mañana a la tarde en el descampado de la esquina.

—Nos vemos —saludó Ranma y se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

Akane lo siguió, después de echar una mirada asesina a Shampoo y luego pasear la vista de Mousse a la anciana.

Cologne los observó irse y se rascó el mentón pensativa.

—Aquí hay gato encerrado, como suelen decir —comentó—. ¿No tienes nada que decir al respecto, Mousse?

Se giró hacia él, pero el muchacho ya no estaba. Cologne entrecerró los ojos con sospecha.

—Mousse ir a entrenar porque querer vencer a Ranma mañana —informó Shampoo sacando un esmalte de su bolsillo y comenzando a pintarse las uñas.

—Me parece bastante sospechoso todo esto, Shampoo, ¿no te parece igual? —inquirió cologne.

—No —respondió Shampoo levantando la mano para observar cómo había quedado su trabajo y después continuar con las demás uñas.

Su bisabuela soltó un suspiro resignado.

.

.

Eran exactamente las cuatro de la tarde cuando Ranma y Mousse se encontraron frente a frente en el descampado que estaba en la esquina del restaurante chino. Se miraron seriamente, entrecerrando los ojos, como si fueran un par de vaqueros del viejo oeste a punto de enfrentarse. Las cigarras del verano chillaban bajo el ardiente sol.

La anciana Cologne, encima de su bastón, ofició como el árbitro que validaría el encuentro. Había sucedido así muchas otras veces, veintidós para ser exactos, y siempre el encuentro terminaba con Mousse cayendo al suelo sin poder volver a levantarse después del segundo o tercer golpe de Ranma.

Cologne abrió la boca y tomó aire para comenzar el largo discurso introductorio de todas las veces:

—Esta será una pelea justa, de dos guerreros que medirán su valía recibiendo como premio justo por su desempeño el corazón de la mejor guerrera amazona que… bla, bla, bla, ya saben lo que sigue. Comiencen —dictaminó Cologne, aburrida y acalorada, y saltó sobre su bastón para ir bajo la sombra de un árbol junto con Shampoo y Akane, a observar la contienda.

Ranma y Mousse se miraron a los ojos una última vez y asintieron al mismo tiempo. Ambos dieron un salto, Ranma alargó una pierna para dar una patada alta, Mousse estiró su brazo, cubierto por la amplia manga de su túnica. Los guerreros se elevaron hacia el cielo, las espectadoras levantaron la cabeza, pero el sol las deslumbró y debieron cerrar los ojos y bajar la mirada.

Ranma golpeó a Mousse en el torso, el brazo del joven chino se quedó corto y no alcanzó a rozar a Saotome. Ranma sonrió de costado, sintiéndose ganador, pero desde la manga de Mousse salieron tres enromes ganchos como garras, que pudo esquivar por poco dando un giro en el aire y cayendo de nuevo al suelo.

Mousse soltó una risa, cayendo también al piso y sobándose las costillas. Ranma apretó los dientes y le lanzó una serie de golpes. Las mujeres pudieron volver a observar a los guerreros luchando. Mousse se movía con agilidad esquivando a Ranma, pero el joven Saotome era notoriamente superior.

Cologne observó interesada; Shampoo, emocionada y con las manos juntas, veía a Ranma dar todo de sí luchando por su amor; Akane, mordiéndose los labios con preocupación, seguía cada movimiento de Ranma y Mousse.

El joven chino se movió hacia la izquierda al esquivar un golpe directo de Ranma y con rapidez contratacó, descargando un poderoso puñetazo. Ranma, que lo había seguido, girando hacia el otro lado para lograr estar de nuevo frente a él, también retrocedió el brazo para contratacar el golpe de Mousse. Pero vio frente a él, mucho más atrás de Mousse, a las tres mujeres, y se quedó observando a Akane.

Los ojos canela de su prometida estaban sobre él. Grandes, luminosos, preocupados, anhelantes. Y por un momento lo recordó con claridad…

.

 _Estaban en la habitación de Akane. La cortina se movía por la brisa que entraba por la ventana a esa hora de la tarde. Los dos jóvenes estaban sentados en el suelo, frente a frente, con las cabezas gachas y los rostros sonrojados._

 _—_ _Ra-Ranma… —murmuró Akane— ¿es… verdad?_

 _—_ _Y-Yo… s-sí… —respondió el muchacho a trompicones, mirando hacia otro lado—. E-es… ve-ver… ver-dad… Akane…_

 _—_ _Pe-pero, Ranma… —Akane levantó los ojos y lo miró preocupada— tus otras prometidas…_

 _—_ _Ellas… ellas no importan…_

 _—_ _¡Claro que importan! Ellas… —Akane se detuvo, sonrojándose todavía más— ellas arruinaron nuestra boda la última vez y…_

 _—_ _Pe-pero… —Ranma se rascó la nuca nervioso._

 _—_ _¿Quieres… deshacerte de ellas de una vez y para siempre? —inquirió Akane._

 _—_ _Claro… pero ellas no quieren entrar en razón._

 _—_ _¿Es verdad que Mousse te retó a un duelo? —preguntó de pronto Akane irguiéndose._

 _—_ _¿Ah? Sí, es verdad._

 _—_ _Entonces, comenzarás por Shampoo —decretó Akane._

 _—_ _¿Qué?_

 _—_ _Tienes que dejarte vencer para que Mousse se case con ella —dijo Akane._

 _—_ _¿Dejarme vencer? —Ranma lo meditó—. Pero… pero si me dejo vencer…_

 _—_ _¿Acaso sí quieres casarte con Shampoo o qué? —peguntó entonces Akane, enfadada._

 _—_ _¡No quiero nada con Shampoo!_

 _—_ _Entonces déjate vencer —insistió Akane—. Así podrás comenzar a deshacerte de «tus otras prometidas» —dijo Akane cruzándose de brazos._

 _—_ _Pero soy un guerrero, Akane, un artista marcial —explicó Ranma—. Dejarme vencer sería… ¡humillante!_

 _—_ _Pues vas a tener que elegir, Ranma —respondió ella dolida, mirándolo con tristeza—. ¿Qué es más importante para ti, tu orgullo o yo?_

 _._

Ahora, al mirar a su prometida, parecía que sus ojos le gritaban de nuevo aquella pregunta.

 _¿Qué es más importante? ¿Tu orgullo o yo?_

Akane lo observó con intensidad, dando un pequeño paso hacia adelante sin darse cuenta. Cologne no quitó los ojos de ambos luchadores. Shampoo entreabrió los labios ante lo magnífico que se veía Ranma.

Y Ranma dejó caer su brazo a último momento y el golpe de Mousse le dio en pleno rostro, tirándolo hacia atrás, de espaldas en el suelo, levantando el polvo con su caída.

Las mujeres contuvieron la respiración. Ranma no se levantó, ni siquiera se movió. Mousse observó expectante. La anciana Cologne parpadeó.

Akane salió corriendo hacia su prometido.

—¡Ranma! —gritó desesperada. Llegó a su lado y se arrodilló en el suelo, apoyando las manos en su pecho—… ¡Oh, Ranma!

—Ranma no levantarse —comentó Shampoo estupefacta.

—No puede ser, ¿con un solo golpe? —inquirió Cologne—. El yerno nunca perdería tan fácilmente.

—¡Es que Mousse ha estado entrenando mucho! —exclamó Akane—. ¡Se ha vuelto tan fuerte! –agregó con congoja, mientras continuaba apoyada sobre el pecho de Ranma con fuerza, impidiendo que el idiota de su prometido quisiera levantarse—. Quédate quieto de una vez —le cuchicheó Akane en voz muy baja para que nadie escuchara.

Ranma gruñó y después se relajó haciéndose el muerto.

—¡Oh, no, Ranma! —siguió exclamando Akane con mucho dramatismo, mientras pequeñas lágrimas salían de las esquinas de sus ojos—. Yo te cuidaré, Ranma.

—Pe-pero… bisabuela, ¡ser trampa! —exclamó Shampoo con un gesto de horror—. Shampoo estar muy hermosa, Ranma mirar y enceguecerse con belleza de Shampoo y por eso perder.

—¡Acéptalo, Shampoo! —exclamó Mousse señalando hacia el árbol y no hacia ella—. ¡Serás mi esposa! ¡Seremos felices por siempre!

El joven chino corrió hacia el árbol y lo abrazó con pasión, ganándose un golpe de Cologne y otro de Shampoo.

—Lo lamento, bisnieta, pero nuestras leyes son estrictas y claras —habló Cologne—. Deberás casarte con Mousse.

—¡No! ¡No ser justo! —se quejó Shampoo.

Mousse, que se había colocado los anteojos en el lugar correcto, corrió a abrazar a la Shampoo de verdad para festejar aquel importante momento; ella le dio un golpe, pero él no cejó en su intento de demostrarle amor. Ambos corretearon por el descampado, Shampoo escapando y Mousse persiguiéndola enamorado, mientras Cologne movía la cabeza resignada.

Akane, actuando un llanto dramático sobre el pecho del abatido Ranma, levantó apenas la cabeza para mirar a su prometido. Ranma abrió los ojos un momento, Akane le sonrió.

Y Ranma le cerró un ojo en señal de victoria.

.

.

FIN

.

.

Nota de autora: Esto quiso ser algo humorístico, no sé si lo logré XD.

Disculpen lo corto. Mañana espero tener un espacio para poder responderles sus siempre lindos comentarios. Les agradezco de corazón a todos los que me leen, en especial a: **Dee-Dee Zednem, Saritanimelove, Melany B, Rinne18, Adriana, Caro-azuul, Haruri Saotome, Akai27, Elennita, Noham, Jessica**.

Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	245. Tan solo por amor

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **Tan solo por amor**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

Ranma se acomodó mejor la bufanda alrededor del cuello y se frotó las manos, acercándolas después a su boca para darles un poco del aliento cálido de su boca para hacerlas entrar en calor. Se movió un poco, trotando en su lugar en la fila, moviendo después los brazos y al final frotándoselos; flexionó las piernas acuclillándose varias veces y se volvió a erguir. La fila era larga e interminable, la noche había caído hacía horas y todavía faltaban unas cuantas más para que la fila comenzara a moverse. ¿En qué momento se le había ocurrido que aquello iba a ser fácil?

—¿Un poco de café? —preguntó el muchacho que estaba detrás de él, ofreciéndole un vaso descartable con un aromático brebaje negro que despedía vapor.

—Sí, gracias —respondió Ranma aceptando el ofrecimiento y rodeando el vaso con las manos para calentarse.

—Es increíble lo larga que es la fila, ¿verdad? —comentó el chico sirviéndose otro poco de café para él del termo que tenía en una mano—. Nunca lo hubiera imaginado, yo ni siquiera conocía a esa cantante hasta que mi novia me la nombró. Ah… soy Hideki, por cierto.

—Yo Ranma.

—¿Hace mucho que eres fan de Saori Kishaba? —preguntó Hideki.

Ranma casi se atraganta con el café.

—¡Yo no soy fan de esa mujer! —exclamó y algunas personas que estaban delante en la fila se dieron la vuelta para mirarlo.

—Ya entiendo, lo haces por tu novia —comentó Hideki conocedor.

—Yo… yo no… —balbuceó Ranma.

—Yo también. Mi novia y sus amigas vendrán en la mañana a reemplazarme y ser de las primeras en comprar el nuevo disco —comentó el otro chico dando un sorbo a su vaso—. Ah, las cosas que uno hace por amor —dijo después alzando la cabeza para mirar el cielo estrellado.

Ranma, pensativo, también subió la mirada para contemplar el cielo nocturno de invierno.

—Aunque Saori tampoco está nada mal, ¿eh? —Hideki le dio un codazo—. Espero que mi novia no me escuche, pero Saori tiene unas piernas que… ah, son un ensueño.

Ranma se encogió de hombros.

—¿Ya habías venido a alguna otra pre-venta especial? —preguntó Ranma—. ¿Cuánto suele tardar esto?

—Estuve solamente en otra, de Saori también, y era igual —respondió Hideki—. Amigo, daba miedo, las chicas se llevaron mantas y almohadas y durmieron en plena calle solo para ser las primeras. Es que las primeras cien personas se llevaban una copia especial autografiada por Saori.

—Qué locura —comentó Ranma terminando su café.

—Así es. Y también había varios chicos, como nosotros comprando el disco para sus novias.

—Yo no… no es mi…

—Al menos en aquella ocasión era verano y fue agradable pasar la noche fuera —siguió comentando Hideki sin prestarle atención a Ranma—. Pero ahora… qué bueno que traje café. Oye, ¿no querrás un sándwich? Es que un amigo mío me iba a acompañar un rato porque vive cerca y al final no vino, así que me sobra uno, no quisiera que se desperdiciara.

—Ah… en ese caso está bien —Ranma tomó el sándwich y le dio una mordida. Estaba hecho con tonkatsu y sabía delicioso—. Muchas gracias.

—Lo hice con el tonkatsu que sobró del almuerzo, espero que no te moleste —se disculpó Hideki.

Ranma no había probado nada tan bueno desde la comida de Kasumi que, en su opinión, se llevaba todas las palmas.

—Eftá… buenífimo —comentó mascando.

—Me alegro —comentó el otro con una sonrisa—. Qué bueno haber encontrado alguien para charlar y pasar el rato. Te juro, si Chiho no fuera tan bonita y tan linda…. además de que sabe cocinar, ella hizo el tonkatsu ¿sabes? Por cierto, Chiho es mi novia… Si no fuera así no vendría nunca a estos lugares. A veces no entiendo a las chicas —comentó.

—Yo tampoco —acotó Ranma dando otra mascada al sándwich—. Nunca.

—De verdad, ¿hacer tanto escándalo por esto? —continuó comentando Hideki mientras comía su sándwich—. Venir tantas horas antes, hacer cola en las horas más heladas de las noches de invierno, o dormir en la calle simplemente para llevarse un disco de su cantante favorita.

—Tienes razón, qué tontería —comentó Ranma, que ya había terminado su sándwich y estaba cruzado de brazos para conservar el calor.

Él y Hideki se miraron y asintieron ante las idioteces que llegaban a hacer las chicas por fanatismo.

—Luego recuerdo cuando era el año 2000 —siguió diciendo Hideki, alzando el rostro y recordando con ojos brillantes—, marzo para ser más específico, mi hermano mayor y yo… en aquel momento yo tenía como once o doce años, nos fuimos a un centro comercial al otro lado de Tokio, hicimos fila durante casi cuarenta y ocho horas, no nos importó el sueño, el hambre o el aburrimiento. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque teníamos un sueño. ¿Sabes cuál era, Ranma?

—¿Cuál? —preguntó Ranma, que no tenía ni idea.

—¡Ser los primeros en comprar la Playstation 2! —exclamó Hideki entusiasmado—. ¿Te imaginas?

—Ah… — comentó Ranma, nada entusiasmado con aquello porque a él nunca le interesaron esas cosas.

—Mandos análogos integrados, gráficos mil años mejor que los de la Playstation original, ¡la diferencia entre los primeros juegos de la consola y su predecesora era como el día y la noche! —exclamó Hideki extasiado—. Aunque los juegos de lanzamiento no estaban tan bien, pero eso siempre es así…

—Ah, supongo…

—¡Pero el _Dead or Alive 2_ era un placer a los ojos! ¿Sabías que era el único juego de peleas donde la mitad del elenco eran chicas? Y tenía unas físicas que permitían que sus… —Hideki movió las manos frente a su torso haciendo de cuenta que tenía pechos— ya sabes… se movieran y rebotaran por todas partes… Ahora que lo pienso, quizás por eso a Chiho no le gustaba que lo jugara… Y solo éramos amigos entonces. ¡Qué celosas pueden ser las chicas!

—Eso sí lo sé —agregó Ranma, feliz de por lo menos entender algo.

—Pero los años siguientes fueron los mejores de todos, la mejor consola de Sony y de la historia de las consolas, sigue siendo la más vendida de todas. Tuvimos tantos lanzamientos que no le alcanzaba el dinero a mi hermano para comprar todos los juegos que queríamos, ¡tampoco tiempo para jugarlos!... _Devil May Cry, Metal Gear 2, Gran Turismo, Final Fantasy X, Ar Tonelico, GTA…_

—Sí, claro —asintió Ranma rascándose la nuca, sin saber qué más decir.

—Por eso, amigo —siguió diciendo Hideki—, cuando me veo aquí pasando frío, tomando café y comiendo un sándwich con los restos del almuerzo, todo solamente para poder ver los ojos de mi Chiho brillar de emoción… Sí, amigo Ranma, te lo digo, me doy cuenta —Hideki se volvió a mirar a su compañero—, estas cosas solo se hacen por amor.

Ranma no dijo nada y miró para otro lado.

.

.

Akane subió lentamente la escalera, anduvo con desgano por el pasillo y entró a su habitación. Se dejó caer en la cama y se quedó sentada, pensativa, sin ganas de hacer nada en particular. Preocupada.

Ranma no había estado en el desayuno, ya habían pasado unas horas y tampoco volvía a casa. La noche anterior tampoco estuvo para la cena. Aquello no le parecería extraño normalmente porque a veces el muchacho se iba a entrenar por un día o dos solo, lejos de todos.

¿Pero tenía que hacerlo justo ese día que era su cumpleaños?

Akane suspiró. Aunque seguro que al muy bruto hasta se le había olvidado, incluso aunque Kasumi había estado toda la semana recordándolo por un motivo o por otro. Sin embargo, Ranma se había ido, sin avisarle a nadie, y justo el día de su cumpleaños.

Enfadada, se levantó de la cama y justo en ese momento escuchó unos golpecitos en el cristal de la ventana y sorprendida descubrió a Ranma colgando de cabeza, mirándola.

Corrió a abrir la ventana y lo dejó entrar a su habitación. Se dio cuenta de que estaba usando alrededor del cuello la bufanda que ella le había regalado en una Navidad pasada. Akane se sonrojó recordándolo.

—Ranma…

—A-Akane… feliz cumpleaños —dijo a trompicones, poniéndole enfrente de los ojos una pequeña bolsita de regalo.

Akane parpadeó y la abrió. Dentro había un disco de Saori Kishaba, su cantante favorita. Al sacarlo y mirarlo de cerca, se dio cuenta de que era el último, el que había salido justo ese mismo día, en su cumpleaños.

Y Ranma se lo regalaba.

Akane abrió la boca de la impresión sin poder evitarlo y abrazó aquel objeto contra su pecho.

—¡Ranma! —exclamó feliz—. Pero… ¿cómo pudiste?... ¿Cómo lo hiciste?... Decían que se agotaría en cuestión de horas y…

«Y los fans estaban haciendo fila en la calle desde el día anterior» iba a agregar, pero se detuvo.

—Bueno… yo… solo pasaba por allí —Ranma se rascó una mejilla nervioso—, y lo vi… y me acordé que es la cantante que te gusta y… entonces… Bueno… eso. Feliz cumpleaños.

Se miraron a los ojos y Ranma apartó la mirada, sonrojado.

Akane volvió a mirar el disco. Era una edición especial que venía autografiada.

Volvió a apretar el disco contra su pecho.

—Muchas gracias, Ranma —murmuró con una sonrisa.

.

.

FIN

.

.

Nota de autora: Espero que les haya gustado, y una disculpa desde ya porque no tengo tiempo de responderles, es que mi esposo, Noham está enfermo y debo atenderlo. Espero que lo entiendan. Y para él dedico este capítulo, para que se sienta mejor; especialmente para él puse el detalle de la Playstation. La vida de un gamer es muy difícil XD.

Tonkatsu es carne de cerdo apanada y frita, que se come cortada en trozos para que sea más fácil comerla con palillos. En Uruguay simplemente diríamos que son milanesas.

Agradezco a: **Elennita, Rokumon, Caro-azuul, Saritanimelove, Aimi Tendo (un abrazo muy fuerte para vos), Dee-Dee Zednem, Jessica, Akai27, Rosefe-123, Haruri Saotome** y **Zagashi** por haberme dejado un comentario.

Muchas gracias a todos los que me leen.

Romina


	246. Perfecto (primera parte)

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **Perfecto**

 _(primera parte)_

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

Esa tarde Nabiki conversó con Akane en su habitación. Nadie supo lo que sucedió, pero los gritos de la menor de las hijas de Soun Tendo no fueron agradables. Luego de media hora, la mayor dejó la habitación con los ojos oscurecidos y una forzada sonrisa en los labios. Akane quedó sentada en la cama, llorando desconsoladamente, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

Así la vio Nabiki por última vez.

.

.

Antes de la cena, Nabiki cruzó la silenciosa casa hasta llegar a la cocina. Algo en su mirada indicaba que estaba incómoda, molesta, como si tuviera dudas de lo que iba a hacer. En la cocina encontró a su hermana mayor, Kasumi, preparando la comida como siempre hacía. Nabiki se sentó apoyando los codos en la mesa que estaba en la cocina y se quedó observando por un largo tiempo a su hermana mientras trajinaba. Tuvo una extraña fijación al mirar a Kasumi cortar los vegetales con el cuchillo más grande que tenía en la cocina. A la zanahoria la fue rebanando con mucho cuidado, primero muy lentamente, pero con fuerza, porque estaban duras, provocando una rápida caída al final, separando la rebanada y golpeando la tabla de picar. Nabiki retrocedió, tuvo un estremecimiento.

Kasumi le prestó atención y le preguntó cuáles eran sus problemas. Nabiki dudó, pero si había alguien con quién pudiera confesarse, era con Kasumi.

A medida que escuchaba el entrecortado relato de su hermana menor, Kasumi dejó de lavar las ollas que recién había usado y comenzó a secarse las manos, con una mirada cada vez más ausente. Los labios de Kasumi temblaron ligeramente.

Cuando terminó de hablar Nabiki se dirigió hacia la puerta de la cocina. No quería una respuesta, ni un consejo, mucho menos un regaño; no necesitaba nada de eso. De pie en el umbral, volteó el rostro y miró a su hermana mayor retomando las labores en la cocina, pero Kasumi tenía ahora una mirada perdida, preocupada, incluso trastornada a su manera, cometiendo pequeños errores en sus automatizados movimientos de siempre.

Nabiki se preguntó si había hecho lo correcto al confiarle su secreto, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Se despidió de su hermana, una última vez. Kasumi le respondió de espaldas, tampoco se atrevía a mirarla a la cara.

.

.

La cena fue silenciosa y muy tensa. Ranma miraba en todas direcciones, entre el silencio imperante de Nabiki, la lejanía de Kasumi y la ausencia de Akane todo se sentía muy extraño. Sin ironías, insistentes atenciones, reclamos, discusiones o miradas a escondidas, eso no estaba bien. Lo que más intrigaba a Ranma era la negativa de Akane a cenar, pero cuando fue por ella ni siquiera quiso abrirle la puerta. Creyó, por su tono de voz, que su prometida había estado llorando.

«¡Esa tonta!», pensó Ranma, molesto por no saber, o no poder recordar, lo que había hecho ahora para que se pusiera así, experimentando un acostumbrado sentimiento de culpa.

Luego sus padres se encargaron de hacer público sus temores, acusándolo de la molestia de Akane y obligándolo a ir a pedirle perdón. Ranma, como siempre, se defendió reclamando su inocencia… o hasta donde él sabía que era inocente, porque no estaba muy seguro.

Nabiki no prestó atención a la pelea que se armó en la mesa; se levantó y caminó en silencio hacia las escaleras. Kasumi la observó dar cada paso atentamente, mordiéndose los labios, incapaz de decirle lo que estaba torturándola en ese momento.

.

.

El reloj de la cocina marcaba las dos de la mañana. Se deslizó con los pies descalzos por el piso frío, apretando los labios para no quejarse, y los músculos del cuerpo para no temblar ante el terror de lo que estaba haciendo. Con los dedos tanteó en la oscuridad los mangos de los cuchillos metidos en la base de madera. Dio con el más grande, sus dedos envolvieron el mango muy lentamente, haciendo que el movimiento fuera lento y contenido para despegarlo de su descanso y levantarlo, como si no quisiera hacer ruido incluso al rozar el aire en el que se movía.

Caminó por el pasillo, siempre con el cuerpo tenso, cuidando de dar cada paso con el mayor sigilo. Subió escalón por escalón, con un escalofriante miedo que le helaba la sangre y le hacía temblar las manos y el cuchillo que tenía en ellas. Avanzó por el pasillo donde estaban las puertas de las habitaciones continuas, con bonitos carteles y los nombres de Akane y Nabiki en ellos.

Aspiró profundamente al detenerse frente a uno de los carteles. Contuvo el aire al tomar el pomo de la puerta. Apretando los dientes lo giró, con los dedos bien apretados, evitando que hiciera ruido. Un apenas audible chasquido metálico fue suficiente para que su sangre se volviera a helar y su corazón latiera con tanta fuerza que creyó que lo escucharía todo el vecindario. Quizás, en el interior de su mente, guardaba la secreta esperanza de que alguien detuviera esa locura.

Nada sucedió. Juntó la puerta tras su espalda al entrar y la cerró con el mismo cuidado. Allí estaba la chica durmiendo, arropada hasta el cuello, de espaldas, con una mano sobre la almohada y la cabeza inclinada ligeramente hacia un lado. Algunos mechones de la melena corta caían sobre su rostro casi hasta sus labios. Se acercó con más cuidado, cada paso pesaba más que el anterior. Al llegar al borde de la cama usó uno de sus dedos para remover el cabello sobre su rostro.

Era tan hermosa. ¡La amaba tanto!

Su pie chocó contra una pequeña mancuerna que estaba en el piso, casi bajo la cama, y se quejó. La chica despertó, mirando perpleja, tras parpadear en la oscuridad, la silueta que se erguía ante ella. Al principio se sorprendió, pero luego, reconociendo la figura, sonrió confiada.

—¿Qué pasa, por qué me despiertas? —preguntó Nabiki, perezosa.

La figura se paralizó, como si no supiera qué hacer. Tenía la boca amarga, la garganta le dolía conteniendo lágrimas que hacía tiempo querían salir. Pero cuando miró el rostro de la chica en la cama, sonriendo con burla, como si en los ojos de Nabiki no pesaran ninguno de los problemas que azolaban su alma, un resplandor nuevo apareció en su mirada, llenándola de una ira demente.

Una ira asesina.

Nabiki, tratando de entender lo que sucedía y el porqué del repentino silencio, examinó la silueta y un tenue reflejo de luz del exterior dio en el cuchillo que traía en la mano.

—¿Qué pasa? —insistió, no tan segura como antes—. Te advierto que gri…

La figura cayó sobre Nabiki cubriéndole con fuerza la boca con una mano. En ese momento Nabiki lamentó no haber seguido practicando artes marciales desde pequeña… Vio el cuchillo en alto y sus ojos se abrieron de terror, incredulidad y dolor, buscando con su mirada algún último rastro de piedad.

El cuchillo cayó con fuerza. Se escuchó el sonido apocado de la tela desgarrada. Nabiki hubiera escupido de no ser por esa mano que le apretaba la boca. El dolor la hizo estremecerse, venía desde su vientre y en un momento le arrebató todas las fuerzas. El cuchillo se volvió a levantar y la hizo sentir un dolor más agudo todavía que cuando la había embestido, y lo vio teñido de algo oscuro. Era sangre, su sangre, ya lo sabía. El dolor nubló sus pensamientos. Sintió que la sangre también subía por su garganta, queriendo vomitarla, ahogándose al no poder librarse de la mano que aprisionaba su boca y su cabeza con fuerza, con esos dedos clavados en su rostro. El dolor la torturó con cada puñalada, hasta que ya dejó de sentir dolor, todo lo que podía sentir era una fría humedad rodeando su cuerpo entre las sábanas y los empujes del cuchillo, que se hundía hasta el mango cada vez que entraba en su cuerpo.

Todo lo que sintió después fue frío, y el sonido acuoso del cuchillo levantándose con parte de sus interiores entre la tela.

Ya sabía que en ese momento iba a morir.

El cuchillo cayó y cayó, desgarrando tela y piel, traspasando las mantas, las sábanas, el pijama de Nabiki, el abdomen, las entrañas, hasta el colchón. Con cada embiste furioso y demente del cuchillo, el colchón se bamboleaba como si fuera a traspasar la base de madera. Por debajo, el colchón enrojecido de humedad comenzó a gotear sangre sobre el piso. Los ojos de Nabiki ya casi no eran conscientes, abiertos completamente con las pupilas contraídas y mirando hacia arriba, vibrando, envueltos en sus lágrimas y en la sangre que, acumulándose en su garganta, había escapado por su nariz.

La mano se desprendió del rostro, pegoteada a la piel y a la sangre que saltó de la boca abierta de la inerte chica. Tanta agitación hacía no pensar lo que había hecho. Enterró el cuchillo otra vez dejándolo en la manta ensangrentada. Miró sus manos teñidas de sangre.

Dio media vuelta y se acercó a la puerta de la habitación. Se detuvo antes de tomar el pomo, retrocediendo los dedos. Miró al escritorio donde había una caja de pañuelos. Sacó un par, regresó a la puerta y la abrió muy lentamente. Después se dirigió al baño para asearse.

.

.

 _continuará_

.

.

Nota de autora: (Se escucha la música y la canción que dice: _This is Halloween!, this is Halloween! Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween!..._ )

Y porque es Halloween dejaré para mañana la resolución de este macabro hecho perpetrado en el hogar de los Tendo. Jojojo.

Gracias a los que me comentan: **Haruri Saotome, Rokumon, Caro-azuul, Adriana, Saritanimelove, Elennita, Akai27, Dee-Dee Zednem, Jessica, Rinne18**.

Y gracias a todos los que me leen.

Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	247. Perfecto (final)

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **Perfecto**

 _(final)_

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

La policía rodeó la manzana de la casa de la familia Tendo. Nadie podía explicarse que un crimen tan atroz se hubiera cometido en un barrio tan tranquilo como ese. Las fotografías de la prensa hablaban de una familia destrozada. Todos creían que alguien había entrado durante la noche y ejecutado una sangrienta venganza contra la chica, más teniendo en cuenta el historial tan particular de Nabiki Tendo y sus múltiples negocios, en que acostumbraba a chantajear a la gente. Quizás, suponía la policía, Nabiki había mirado demasiado alto en sus ambiciones y había molestado a algún grupo yakuza. No creían que alguien más tuviera la fuerza y la crueldad para haber cometido semejante acto, porque el día que retiraron el cuerpo los de la morgue, tuvieron que llevarse todo el colchón empapado en sangre, doblado en dos, sobre una cubierta de plástico, por miedo a que se desparramaran los órganos y las vísceras de la desafortunada víctima si intentaban levantarla. Prácticamente la habían cortado en dos a brutales puñaladas, como si los dientes de una fiera salvaje se hubieran cerrado alrededor de ella.

Un oficial de policía llamó al inspector, que en ese momento trataba de tomar las declaraciones de la desconsolada familia. Soun Tendo necesitó una segunda dosis de calmantes para poder quedarse quieto. Nodoka abrazaba a Kasumi, acariciando su cabeza, mientras la pobre muchacha temblaba como una avecilla enferma. Genma era el más centrado, junto con su hijo Ranma habían tomado las riendas de la situación. El muchacho respondía a las preguntas sin dejar de abrazar a su traumatizada prometida, que solo podía murmurar gemidos entre lágrimas, gritando a momentos que todo eso debía ser una pesadilla, agarrándose luego más fuerte de la camisa de Ranma.

El inspector de policía subió al segundo piso, que estaba ocupado por un fuerte contingente de policías y especialistas forenses, y fue guiado por su subalterno a otra de las habitaciones del segundo piso. Al entrar, el inspector se encontró con una habitación femenina, seguramente era de una de las otras dos hermanas de la víctima. Algunos agentes forenses estaban allí sacándole fotografías a lo que habían encontrado dentro de un papelero, envuelto en una toalla, entre los papeles.

El hombre se agarró la cabeza con una mano y se rascó, tirando de su sombrero. Eso era peor de lo que había imaginado, pues el cuchillo estaba allí, el arma homicida, todavía con algunas pocas manchas de sangre en el filo, como si hubieran querido limpiarlo muy deprisa.

—Inspector, ¿usted cree?

—Mierda… —susurró el inspector, no queriendo creer lo que eso significaba.

.

.

Fue sencillo pero traumático para la familia, tanto que pronto vendieron la casa y se mudaron a otro barrio más al norte, fuera de Tokio, en la prefectura de Saitama.

A pesar de lo sucedido y del inexplicable y grotesco desenlace, sin importar los meses que habían pasado desde entonces, ella seguía visitando a su hermana cada fin de semana, viajando en tren para volver a Tokio solamente para verla. Nunca fallaba, y muchos se admiraban de tanto amor, capaz de perdonar un crimen tan aberrante.

Akane estaba sentada frente al grueso cristal que las separaba. Kasumi tomó el auricular. Akane la imitó, acercándolo a su oreja, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Kasumi…

—Viniste, Akane.

—¡Claro que vine! —exclamó la chica—… ¿por qué crees que te dejaría?

Kasumi la observó un momento y al final sonrió. Pálida, un poco ojerosa, más delgada, pero manteniendo su sonrisa cálida y pura que ni siquiera el horrible overol naranja de rea podía opacar.

—¿Están bien Ranma y tú?

—¿Qué? Oh… —Akane siempre se sorprendía de los giros de Kasumi, tratando de llevarla a temas más felices. Gimoteó con fuerza antes de responder—. Nos casaremos el mes próximo.

—¡Eso es maravilloso! —exclamó Kasumi con una mano en la mejilla.

—Pero, tú… no… —Akane se encogió en su lugar, como si fuera traspasada también por un cuchillo—. ¿Por qué, Kasumi?... ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!

—Akane, ya hablamos de eso…

—¡Mentira! Nunca me puedes dar una respuesta clara —Akane se mordió los labios—. ¿Por qué, Kasumi?... ¿Por qué?, ¡¿por qué?!

Kasumi, un poco nerviosa pero sin perder la sonrisa, miró hacia los lados, hacia donde estaban las agentes de policía vigilando a las presidiarias. Se acercó un poco más al teléfono y susurró.

—No podía permitir que se arruinara tu futuro de esa manera. Sé que eres una chica buena, Akane, mereces ser feliz.

—Pero, Kasumi… yo… —los labios de Akane temblaron.

—Todos cometemos errores en la vida, Akane, solo hay que saber arrepentirse y perdonar —la sonrisa de Kasumi fue más maravillosa que antes—. Nabiki no debió haber hecho eso tampoco, chantajear así a su propia hermana, jugar con tu felicidad. Pero tú, Akane…

Kasumi volvió a mirar a las mujeres uniformadas que las vigilaban y se arrepintió.

—No, no es nada. ¿Ranma te espera hoy?

Akane la miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

—S-sí…

—Es hora de que te vayas, este ambiente no es bueno para ti, Akane. Ah…

—¿Sí, Kasumi? —Akane, con los ojos desbordados de lágrimas, se agarró con fuerza del auricular, casi suplicando—. ¿Necesitas que te traiga algo? ¿Tienes algún problema?

La mayor negó con la cabeza.

—Akane… lo que quería decirte es que lo importante es arrepentirse y no volver a hacerlo nunca más.

Sonrió con ternura. Akane separó el auricular lentamente, con los ojos muy abiertos, las pupilas contraídas, temblando con fuerza, con las lágrimas bañando su rostro.

.

Camino a la salida, entre policías y visitantes, todos guardando un solemne silencio, se detuvo un momento para pasar al baño. No quería que Ranma la viera así al salir o se preocuparía. Frente al espejo se mojó la cara.

¿Qué culpa tenía ella?... Todavía no había conocido a Ranma en aquel momento cuando lo hizo. Además, solo tenía quince años. ¿Por qué Nabiki había querido arruinar así su felicidad? Si bien aún peleaba con Ranma de vez en cuando y había malentendidos, la situación estaba más que clara y en poco tiempo seguramente se casarían y se harían cargo del dojo.

¿Por qué había querido chantajearla Nabiki tras descubrir su más oscuro secreto, del que ya prácticamente se había olvidado?...

¿Cómo hubiera podido ella conservar el amor de Ranma si él se enteraba que había perdido la virginidad a los quince años, con un idiota del que ni siquiera recordaba el nombre?

Por eso lo hizo, tuvo que hacerlo. ¡Todo había sido culpa de Nabiki!

Quizá… ¿quizá su hermana estaba celosa? ¿Quizá sí había querido a Ranma para ella, como más de una vez Akane había pensado?

Su mano aferró con fuerza la llave del agua, tan fuerte que crujió.

Akane alzó el rostro mirándose en el espejo.

Sonrió, con una mirada llena de ira, una mirada asesina. ¡Esa Nabiki…! Había disfrutado con su sufrimiento, sí, lo sabía, cuando la observó llorar como si nada, sin arrepentimientos. Pero se juró que sería la última vez que Nabiki la vería así.

Ella ya no lloraba, ya no tenía culpa, cuando le cubrió la boca y le clavó el cuchillo con fuerza para acabar de una vez con aquel problema.

Por suerte la buena de Kasumi siempre estaba allí para apoyarla y tomar su lugar ante la ley, tal como imaginó entonces que sucedería. Ah, Kasumi. La buena y fiel Kasumi, que se levantaba antes que todos y había sido la que había descubierto el cuerpo, y también el cuchillo.

Kasumi, Kasumi. Los ojos de Akane volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas, nunca podría hacer lo suficiente para agradecerle por protegerla. ¡Cuánto la amaba! ¡La amaba tanto! Igual que como amaba a Nabiki, después de todo ella y sus hermanas solo se tenían las unas a las otras, habían tenido que sobrevivir juntas al dolor cuando murió su madre.

Pero no podía permitir que Nabiki se metiera entre Ranma y ella. _Nada ni nadie_ se interpondría en su felicidad.

Sí, podía confiar en Kasumi, en que seguiría allí aceptando ser la culpable de aquel crimen, aunque no fuera cierto.

—Perfecto —susurró Akane.

Todo había salido más que perfecto.

Levantó la cabeza y se observó en el reflejo del espejo, con el rostro demacrado y lleno de lágrimas. Tuvo que abrir el grifo y lavarse la cara de nuevo, hasta borrar cualquier huella.

.

.

FIN

.

.

Nota de autora: Espero que les guste la resolución de esta misteriosa historia.

Gracias a todos los que me leen y muy en especial a **Azulmitla, Dee-Dee Zednem, Rokumon, Caro-azuul, Elennita, Haruri Saotome, Akai27, Jessica, Rinne18.**

Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	248. Amor carnal

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **Amor carnal**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

 _Esa cosa que está ahí en la cama no eres tú. Ya no más._

 _¿De qué le sirve a un hombre tenerte si has perdido tu alma?_

 _¿Qué me queda más que lamer el sudor ya frío de tu piel? ¿Qué me queda si no saborear tus manos lánguidas, cada uno de tus dedos delgados y pequeños, morder las puntas, escuchar el lindo_ cric cric _que hacen tus uñas entre mis dientes?_

 _Extraño tanto tu tierna voz suplicando que me detenga._

 _Aún así, el deseo de apoderarme de tu esencia sigue pulsando dentro de mí. Me acerco a tus muslos y los acaricio una vez más. De arriba abajo, metiendo mi mano debajo de los pliegues que forma tu falda, deslizándola entre las arrugas del forro interior que tiene la delgada prenda para proteger tu pureza de otros ojos que no sean los míos._

 _No._

 _Debo controlar la urgencia._

 _El deseo sin dominio es solo deseo, instinto; no me hace diferente a los otros que quieren tenerte._

 _Debo ser delicado. Debo ser sensible. Tus miradas a escondidas me suplicaban que lo fuera. Me dijiste muchas veces que yo era un bruto..._

 _Siempre tuviste la razón._

 _Comienzo con tus pies, los acaricio con mis labios. No dejo nada, nada, todo me pertenece, todo lo que queda de ti es mío. Así sigo por tus bonitas pantorrillas, tan lindas como tus muslos que sabía te enorgullecías en lucirme. Eras muy linda. Eres muy linda ahora. Pero era más lindo cuando sonreías._

 _Mi desesperación va en aumento._

 _Cuando más te tengo más te necesito._

 _La pulsión al interior de mi cuerpo se hace insufrible. Y ese sufrimiento me hace sentir todavía vivo._

 _Jamás me lo hubieras permitido, ni yo me hubiera atrevido... Beber del todavía cálido sabor de tu vida que brota de tu interior, de la intimidad que se esconde en tu interior. Lo hago con mucha delicadeza, quiero que tu sabor en mi boca se quede aunque desaparezcan todos mis otros sentidos._

 _La vida que fluye, la tierna calidez que se desparrama por mis mejillas tiñéndolas de rojo, me hace olvidar mis frías lágrimas._

 _Tu delicioso sabor me hace olvidar el dolor que sentí mientras, con lo último que quedaba de mí, te estrangulé, rápido y sin dolor, antes de perderme en la oscuridad._

 _Era mi forma de protegerte de mí._

 _No quería que acabarás como el resto._

 _Tú eres mía, y lo serás por siempre, solo mía._

 _Entendiste mi intención final de protegerte y entre lágrimas, antes de cerrar tus ojos, me sonreíste y acariciaste mi rostro, dócil a mi propósito de librarte de mí, de no querer dejarte sola antes de perderte. Susurraste mi nombre con infinito amor, con infinita dulzura, con infinito perdón, y lo repetiste hasta el final._

 _Gracias por ser mi único alimento. Gracias por dejarme ser tu único devorador._

.

.

Cuatro semanas habían transcurrido tras la caída de Tokio. Finalmente habían encontrado una manera de contraatacar.

Los comandos de las fuerzas de autodefensa avanzaron por las avenidas de la ciudad en grupos que rodeaban los vehículos blindados. Las pesadas orugas trituraban los cuerpos como ramas secas; las botas pisaban las manos y las piernas de los cadáveres. Los disparos repercutían haciendo eco en las silenciosas ruinas en que quedaron convertidos los modernos edificios, rematando a los que todavía se movían de todos los cientos de cuerpos que cubrían las calles.

El tiempo había sido la solución final. Las células necesitaban energía para funcionar, sanas o no. Sin alimento tarde o temprano morirían.

Aunque la solución significó aislar la ciudad y abandonar a los que habían quedado del otro lado del bloqueo. Todavía vivos. Todavía sin infectarse.

La limpieza, barriendo las calles y las casas de Tokio, llegó a un barrio residencial de Nerima.

El capitán Takahashi dio la orden a su grupo de cruzar el umbral tomando posiciones. Los cuerpos se apilaban desde el jardín hasta la entrada de la casa. Atendiendo al llamado de sus hombres, el capitán se acercó a examinar el improvisado bloqueo, hecho con muebles, con que los moradores del interior habían intentado defenderse de la horda.

—Lo intentaron, capitán —dijo uno de sus hombres.

—Debieron haber aguantado tres o cuatro días así —respondió Takahashi—, no más.

—Por Kami-sama, podríamos haberlos salvado —se lamentó otro.

—Eran órdenes, no es nuestra responsabilidad. ¡Atentos, no sabemos si hay alguno todavía que pueda morderlos! —ordenó Takahashi—. Miren bien dónde pisan.

En el interior de la casa los cuerpos daban cuenta de lo que había sido una encarnizada pelea, pero resultaba imposible dirimir quiénes eran los defensores y quiénes los atacantes. El capitán giró la cabeza al escuchar un par de disparos, sus hombres seguían con la limpieza, rematando a _esas cosas_ que todavía tenían la fuerza para gruñir.

Takahashi hizo lo propio mientras avanzaba. Remató a una chica en la cocina, o lo que quedaba de ella, que todavía balbuceaba sobre una pila de cuerpos de otros infectados que la habían despedazado. Divisó a otra más que, sin piernas, intentaba treparse a mitad de las escaleras, apenas moviendo los dedos por reflejo como si quisiera alcanzar el siguiente escalón, entre jadeos y gruñidos. Quizás, pensó Takahashi, a esa chica de melena corta y castaña la habían atrapado allí mismo, en las escaleras, y llevaba días, semanas, con su cuerpo infectado tratando de cumplir su anhelo antes de morir devorada viva.

Apuntó a la cabeza y disparó dos veces. Los sesos se repartieron por toda la escalera.

No podía creer lo que encontró en el piso de arriba. Había todavía más cuerpos destrozados que en el piso de abajo o en la entrada, como si hubieran sido contenidos allí y les hubieran dado a todos con una escopeta, pero no encontró el arma o los cartuchos. Allí sí hubo una pelea cruel y sangrienta.

Los cuerpos terminaban frente a una puerta con un letrero del que colgaba solo la mitad, que antes parecía haber sido un pato.

Takahashi la abrió lentamente y apuntó con su fusil. Allí no había más cuerpos, ese lugar había sido protegido como un santuario, y ya sabía por quién.

Su bota piso el inicio de un gran charco rojo de sangre coagulada, hedionda por el tiempo de descomposición, que ocupaba casi toda la habitación, sobre el que había varios huesos y restos de entrañas. No eran las suficientes, apenas unas pocas, como las migajas que quedaban después de una cena.

Sentado en medio de la gran mancha de sangre, con la espalda apoyada en el borde de la cama, estaba la criatura. El cuerpo era el de un adolescente con ropa china, la tela de los brazos y las piernas estaba hecha jirones y le faltaban trozos de piel, seguramente por mordeduras que recibió cuando había estado vivo.

Ese muchacho había luchado contra la horda con su propio cuerpo, él había acabado con todos esos afuera de la habitación, por lo menos mientras pudo, hasta caer víctima de la infección.

El imperturbable Takahashi no pudo evitar sorprenderse, pues el chico todavía se movía, pero en lugar de atacarlo, con la boca y el pecho empapados de sangre, lo miró como si lo reconociera. Definitivamente estaba muerto, esos eran los ojos vacíos de un infectado. Pero lo que lo sorprendió era cómo abrazaba el torso desmembrado de una chica de pelo corto y oscuro, a la que le colgaban todavía los órganos bajo la blusa rasgada. Su bonito rostro, sin embargo, estaba intacto, con manchas de sangre alrededor de los labios como si la hubiera besado una boca ensangrentada.

Y la sonrisa de esa chica era apacible.

El muchacho movía la boca, pero en lugar de gruñir o de estirar la cabeza buscando morderlo, parecía querer decir la misma palabra una y otra vez, como un nombre de tres sílabas, que debió haber repetido hasta antes de perder la consciencia.

Era la primera vez que Takahashi veía algo así. Se colgó el fusil en la espalda y sacó la pistola. Sonrió conmovido.

—Así que te quedaste protegiendo a tu novia hasta el final, ¿eh? —murmuró.

Apuntó a la cabeza del cadáver viviente del chico, que parecía mirarlo directo a los ojos, susurrando siempre las tres mismas sílabas, dejando que la sangre y los restos de las vísceras de su novia cayeran por la comisura de sus labios. A Takahashi le hubiera gustado saber el nombre que ese chico había querido decir hasta el final.

—Lo hiciste bien, muchacho.

Disparó.

.

.

FIN

.

.

Nota de autora: Seguimos en el espíritu de Halloween.

Gracias a todos los que me leen, muy en especial a **Dee-Dee Zednem, Saritanimelove, Elennita, Rinne18, Rokumon, Haruri Saotome, Caro-azuul, Nerei.**

Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	249. La cita

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **La cita**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

Ukyo terminó de desempacar las cosas de la maleta. Se sentó en la cama y se arrancó la cinta del cabello con molestia, tirándola sobre la almohada.

La habitación de ese hotel era horrible, apenas una cama individual muy vieja de la que podía sentir los resortes bajo sus muslos. El empapelado estaba desteñido, antes había sido blanco con diseños dorados muy occidentales, ahora estaba cubierto por una capa beige con manchones cafés de humedad. La madera del piso rechinaba en todo momento. Estaba cansada de mirar hacia atrás esperando encontrarse con alguien. El techo también era de madera, con un viejo y bonito candelabro que colgaba, de brazos dorados y pequeños trocitos de cristal, pero que pronto comprobó que no funcionaba. La única luz provenía de una lámpara doble de aplique en la pared. Un escritorio muy antiguo estaba en una esquina, y el closet del otro lado. La puerta que estaba cerrada debía ser la del baño.

Era horrible, más que horrible, ¡espantoso! Pero Ranma nunca había sido muy listo para esas cosas. Estaba tan nerviosa que no quería tocar nada en ese lugar.

Los vidrios temblaron con fuerza y Ukyo dio un salto, retrocediendo retrocediendo en la cama hasta que su espalda topó con la pared. Tomó su espátula y la abrazó con fuerza a modo de escudo protector, con los pliegues de la larga y femenina falda, que se había puesto solo para esa ocasión, aplastados entre sus rodillas dobladas.

Con un segundo y tercer golpeteo de los vidrios se dio cuenta de que era solo el viento.

—Este lugar me tiene los pelos de punta —se quejó—. ¿Cómo pudo pensar en un sitio así?

No era lo que había imaginado para su idílico primer encuentro con su Ran-chan. Buscó entre sus cosas hasta dar con una nota garabateada a mano.

«Ukyo, me equivoqué. Tenías razón, Akane no es para mí. Es a ti a la que necesito en mi vida. Perdóname por haberte lastimado. Necesito verte, pero nadie debe saberlo.

Ranma».

—Oh, Ran-chan —suspiró la cocinera.

Giró sobre la cama recostándose, con el largo cabello desordenado extendido alrededor de las mantas. Estiró los brazos para ver la nota entre las manos contra el techo y agitó las piernas en una exclamación de felicidad.

—¡Lo sabía, lo sabía! Ran-chan jamás sería feliz con Akane. Lo lamento por ella, pero Ran-chan y yo nacimos para estar juntos… Supongo que todavía podríamos ser amigas después de eso, Ran-chan le tiene aprecio, pero estoy segura de que lo único que siente por Akane es una gran y bonita amistad —comentó—. Mi pobre Ranchan, espero que no te sientas muy responsable por ella, pero algún día tendría que saberlo.

Ukyo abrazó la nota contra su pecho.

Recordó cómo unos días atrás finalmente se había atrevido a hacerlo. A pesar de que Ranma había anunciado su matrimonio con Akane, no podía creerlo, para ella seguía siendo el mismo Ran-chan inmaduro e inseguro que la necesitaba a su lado para dirigir su vida.

Estarían juntos, trabajando siempre, en un exitoso restaurante de okonomiyakis, ¡los mejores de todo Japón! Tendrían cuatro hijos. Ella podría cocinar y dirigir el negocio, él podría encargarse de las labores domésticas y de criar a sus seis hijos. Por las tardes, Ranma alimentaría a sus ocho hijos mientras ella se encargaba de la parte administrativa del negocio y… bueno, si le seguían gustando las artes marciales bien podría practicarlas como un pasatiempo y enseñárselas a sus diez hijos, que sería un gran ejercicio para futuros cocineros, para tener brazos y piernas fuertes, corazones saludables, mentes ágiles para estar atentos a las manos sobre el fuego sin quemarse.

Besó la nota de su Ran-chan, escrita con tanta dedicación y bonitos kanjis. Extendió los brazos otra vez y de pronto vio algo detrás de la nota, en el techo, que alteró sus nervios.

—¿Qué puede ser…? ¡Iaaah! ¡Una estúpida araña! —se levantó de golpe.

Buscó una de sus espátulas pequeñas en la cintura y recién en ese momento recordó que vestía una blusa, un ajustado cinturón y una amplia falda, todo para verse más femenina y bonita para Ran-chan.

Registró la maleta recordando que las espátulas todavía estaban guardadas en un bolsillo interior. Sacó una y la lanzó rápidamente.

El enorme bicho de nombre impronunciable fue partido en dos junto con su telaraña, clavándose la espátula en la esquina. Las dos mitades cayeron al piso, en un rincón al que Ukyo no quería volver a mirar.

—Odio este lugar —agitó las piernas empuñando las manos—. ¡Ran-chan, ¿qué haces que todavía no llegas?!

.

Las horas transcurrieron muy lentamente en la vieja habitación. Ukyo sabía que debía ser paciente. Quizás la tormenta había demorado a su Ran-chan, o no tenía una excusa para dejar a la pobre de Akane en casa, no después de lo que sucedió con su familia.

Ukyo ya había desempacado y vestía un camisón para dormir, pero al acurrucarse en la cama abrazó su gran espátula, temerosa de ese lugar tan tétrico y viejo. La lluvia golpeaba el cristal y el viento azotaba la superficie, haciendo crujir el lejano techo del hotel, sacándole un desgarrado grito de dolor a la madera.

—Ran-chan, eres demasiado bueno con esa gente —se quejó Ukyo, imaginando que el mayor inconveniente para dejar a Akane era la lástima.

Por suerte ella había sido valiente y le había declarado una vez más su amor, sin rodeos ni exigencias, metiéndole una nota en el bolsillo del pantalón el día en que fue con Akane a visitarla desde su nuevo hogar en Saitama hasta el restaurante en Nerima. Ran-chan debió leer su nota y entender que ella era paciente y podía esperar un mejor momento para que dejara a Akane, pero no por eso renunciar al auténtico amor, que era ella.

En otras palabras, se convertiría en su amante. Lo que no sabía era que una vez que probara el amor real de sus brazos y sus labios ya no tardaría en querer dejar a Akane.

—¡Ay, Ran-chan, qué cosas me haces pensar! —soltó una risita.

Ukyo, sonrojada, estiró la mano como si lo hubiera querido abofetear, imaginando tenerlo al frente.

—Pero no importa, porque cuando estemos juntos podrás ser muy feliz, todo lo que no eres con Akane. Tú y yo lo seremos, cuando…

Un fuerte estremecimiento sacudió el piso, como si algo grande y pesado hubiera golpeado fuera en el pasillo. Ukyo dio un chillido y se cubrió la boca con las manos.

.

Aferrando su espátula con firmeza abrió la puerta de la habitación y salió en camisón y pantuflas. Se asomó a ambos lados del tenebroso pasillo. Un par de lejanas lámparas de aplique iluminaban la pared a ambos extremos del pasillo. Hacia un lado el pasillo terminaba en una ventana tras las puertas cerradas de las otras habitaciones. No podía verse nada en el sucio cristal.

—Este lugar parece una película de terror —murmuró con las rodillas juntas, todavía con medio cuerpo dentro de su habitación—. Ran-chan, ¿por qué tardas tanto? Eso no es bueno, tendré que regañarte, no puedes dejar que tu futura esposa sufra así… Nunca le hiciste esperar a…

Guardó silencio, sintiendo una punzada en el pecho. No, no era verdad, Ranma la amaba a ella, no a Akane. Por eso él escribió la nota, por eso él la había citado en ese lugar tan alejado donde se convertirían finalmente en amantes. Por eso él… él… iba a comer gratis a su restaurante siempre y… acompañado de Akane.

—¡No!

Ukyo dio un golpe con la espátula en el piso.

—Ukyo, estás nerviosa, calma —se dijo a sí misma—, Ran-chan llegará cuando pase la tormenta, y podré recomendarle que nos hospedemos en un lugar mucho más romántico que este, y…

Un nuevo golpe, como de una gran bola pesada con cadenas, se escuchó a la vuelta del pasillo. Ukyo abrió los ojos de par en par, nerviosa, y justo en ese momento un rayo iluminó la ventana y todo el pasillo, y una larga sombra se proyectó desde el final. Una silueta que se alargó por toda la pared.

—¡Ah, no!

Ukyo cerró con fuerza la puerta de su habitación. Agitada, se pasó la mano por la frente. Buscó a tientas algún seguro para la puerta, pero no tenía nada. Entonces, dudando al principio porque no quería liberar el picaporte de su fuerte apretón, como si quisiera evitar que alguien más entrara, lo soltó de golpe y corrió a buscar la llave que tenía en la mesita de noche al lado de la cama. Al volver con la llave se quedó quieta.

El picaporte de la puerta se remeció, de arriba abajo, muy suavemente, como si alguien hubiera querido tirar.

—¿Ra-Ran-chan, e-eres tú? —tartamudeó.

El picaporte de la puerta se agitó más fuerte, como si quisieran tirar desde el otro lado.

—¿Ran-chan?... ¡No me gustan estás bromas! ¡Ranchan!

No obtuvo respuesta. Un nuevo relámpago iluminó y dibujó las siluetas del exterior del hotel. La forma de los árboles secos del jardín se proyectó contra la pared opuesta. Un atronador trueno retumbó los cimientos de la vieja casona.

El picaporte dejó de moverse.

—Debo estar imaginando cosas —dijo Ukyo, temblando, a mitad de camino entre la cama y la puerta—. Sí, sí, eso… lo estoy imaginando… ¡¿Eh?!

Un leve estremecimiento del picaporte antecedió al movimiento suave y muy lento de girar, como si alguien quisiera abrir la puerta del otro lado. Ukyo miró la llave en su mano, no tenía tiempo que perder. Y se abalanzó contra la puerta, que apenas se entreabrió y ella cerró con fuerza, afirmando el picaporte y metiendo la llave, dando un rápido giro que la aseguró otra vez.

—¡Lo conseguí!

—Ay, por Kami-sama, ¿por qué yo? —dijo una voz del otro lado de la puerta.

Ukyo la reconoció y, volviendo a sus cinco sentidos, quitó la llave. Dudando un momento antes de girar el picaporte, abrió la puerta. Allí sentada en el piso estaba la anciana dueña del hotel, de cabello blanco con un feo moño, envuelta en una yukata pasada de moda, quejándose por el golpe que se había dado.

—Los niños de hoy, los niños de hoy… —repetía sobándose el coxis—. Niña, ¿por qué hiciste eso?

—Ah… yo… ¡lo siento! —se disculpó Ukyo rápidamente con una reverencia.

—Como sea, ayúdame a pararme —la anciana traía consigo una bolsa que le alcanzó a Ukyo—. Es una linterna y baterías, por si se llegara a cortar la luz y tuvieras que ir al baño en la noche.

—¿Tan viejo es el hotel que están acostumbrados a que se corte la luz? —preguntó la chica con inocencia, pero con un ligero tono de acusación.

—¿No ves que hay una tormenta afuera? —se excusó la anciana—. No le eches la culpa a mi hotel, es el mejor del barrio… Bah, niños de la ciudad, solo saben exigir y exigir y exigir…

—¡Ya entendí! —la interrumpió con brusquedad Ukyo, quitándole la bolsa de la mano a la anciana—. Solo recuerde no equivocarse de habitación cuando llegue Ran… Digo, mi amigo.

—Amigo, ¡ja! —la anciana se rio fuerte y haciendo un gesto irónico, abriendo tanto la boca que se veían sus feos dientes llenos de tapaduras—. No veo ningún anillo en tu dedo, ¿estás casada?… Ay, ay, niños de hoy, ¡son todos unos cochinos inmorales!

Ukyo no quiso escucharla más y cerró la puerta de golpe. Pudo escuchar a la anciana irse por el pasillo, refunfuñando contra la juventud. Luego solo escuchó el crujir de la madera con los lentos y cortos pasos de la mujer encorvada; al final nada, silencio. La lluvia caía como una densa cortina golpeando contra la ventana, se veía de vez en cuando un rayo lejano en el cielo y algún trueno volvía a retumbar de vez en vez. Ukyo tuvo la seguridad de girar la llave y tirar varias veces del picaporte.

Volvió a la cama y con mucho nerviosismo se deslizó bajo las manos, siempre con la enorme espátula a su lado. Buscó la nota garabateada por Ranma y la apoyó contra su corazón acelerado. No quería dormirse en ese lugar, pero no le quedaba de otra. No quiso apagar la luz.

Un nuevo trueno sacudió al hotel y las luces se apagaron de golpe. Todo se quedó a oscuras, a excepción de la luz de los relámpagos que entraban por la ventana. Ukyo trató de cerrar los ojos, pero también estaba incómoda en esas sábanas que apestaban a humedad. Lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos. Eso no era lo que ella había planeado, en absoluto.

—Ran-chan… ¿dónde estás?

.

.

 _continuará_

.

.

Nota de autora: Gracias a todos los que me leen, muy especialmente a **Caro-azuul, Dee-Dee Zednem, Mkcntkami, Ivarodsan, Rokumon, Haruri Saotome, Elennita, Rinne18** y **Saritanimelove.**

Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	250. La cita (final)

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **La cita**

 _(final)_

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

En la oscuridad el tiempo transcurría muy lentamente. El constante murmullo de la lluvia consiguió calmar el corazón de Ukyo, llevándola finalmente al sueño, cerrando los ojos tras varios largos parpadeos en los que se negaba a dormirse, intentando no soltar su gran espátula, su única amiga en ese lugar. No dejaba de repetir una y otra vez la misma pregunta en su cabeza.

«¿Ran-chan?... ¿Dónde estás?»

Cerró los ojos y una lágrima se deslizó lentamente por su mejilla. Se sentía otra vez una niña pequeña asustada por la tormenta, que esperaba el regreso de su padre de vender okonomiyakis como hacía cada día. Entonces recordó a su madre…

La llave que dejó puesta en el cerrojo de la puerta vibró. Luego comenzó a girar muy lentamente, como empujada por una fuerza mayor, hasta dar la vuelta completa en la cerradura y emitir un apagado _clic_. El picaporte se movió y la puerta cedió.

Unos zapatos oscuros de género se deslizaron dentro de la habitación, seguidos por una larga capa oscura u capucha, tan negros que se distinguían del resto de la oscuridad. De vez en cuando un rayo brillaba en la ventana iluminando una silueta larga y encorvada, que parecía mirarla directamente a ella. Ukyo no podía moverse, víctima del cansancio o quizás de algo más.

A cada nuevo rayo la silueta aparecía un metro más cerca de la cama, pero Ukyo todavía era incapaz de distinguir nada debajo de la capa, o la silueta del rostro que ocultaba la capucha. El último rayo iluminó a la figura doblada sobre ella. Sacó una mano de debajo de la capa mostrando un largo cuchillo de cocina.

Los labios de Ukyo temblaron y apenas consiguió enderezar un poco la cabeza. Pero bajo la capucha solo había oscuridad.

—No… por favor… —susurró aterrada—. ¡No…!

Su grito fue acallado por la mano que con fuerza le presionó su boca, hundiéndola en la almohada. Los ojos de Ukyo se abrieron aterrorizados. La luz de un nuevo relámpago iluminó toda la habitación en un intenso juego de luces y sombras, y entonces pudo ver claramente el rostro que ocultaba la capucha y el brillo del cuchillo que tenía en alto. Sopló con fuerza entre los dedos de su opresora hasta inflar las mejillas desesperada, en un grito de auxilio.

El cuchillo cayó con fuerza sobre su vientre.

.

Ukyo dio un grito, sentándose en la cama. Nuevos truenos y relámpagos sacudieron la noche. La lluvia era todavía más intensa y una gotera caía en un lado de la habitación dejando una gran mancha de humedad en la madera del piso. Estaba empapada en sudor, abrazando la sábana contra su pecho.

Inhaló varias bocanadas de aire atropelladamente, y de un manotazo apartó las sábanas mirándose el vientre. En la oscuridad no podía notar nada, así que se palpó con fuerza. Al principio ahogó un quejido al sentir la humedad de la tela, pero al momento comprendió que solo era sudor. Todo había sido un sueño, una terrible pesadilla.

Se cubrió el rostro con una mano y contuvo un gimoteo.

—Ran-chan, ¿por qué me hiciste esto? —se quejó entre lágrimas—. Ya no quiero estar aquí, ¡quiero irme a casa!... ¡Quiero irme a mi casa!

El sudor se enfrió en su cuerpo y el aire gélido de la habitación comenzó a torturarla. A tientas buscó la bata que había dejado a los pies de la cama.

Un rayo iluminó la habitación.

—¡Ah!

Ukyo se quedó paralizada de terror al ver la larga silueta con capucha contra la pared. Otro relámpago le mostró la pared vacía. Ukyo suspiró con la mano sobre su pecho frío.

—Me estoy volviendo loca, este lugar me está volviendo loca… ¡Ya no puedo seguir aquí! —lloriqueó con fuerza—. No me importa lo que haya querido Ran-chan, ¡ya no me quedaré aquí!

Tanteó a su lado en la cama y se sintió confundida, después asustada. Siguió tanteando en un espacio más amplio hasta llegar al borde y sus ojos se abrieron de confusión y miedo.

La espátula no estaba.

Recordó la linterna que dejó sobre la mesita de luz y su mano palpó buscándola. Tocó algo frío que la hizo retroceder asustada y golpeó la linterna con la mano casi tirándola al piso. Atrapándola la encendió con dedos torpes. Entonces iluminó la habitación. Todo estaba igual, tan horrible, sucio, viejo y lúgubre como lo recordaba.

Pero su enorme espátula no estaba. La buscó por todo el suelo y no aparecía en ninguna parte, incluso se asomó por el borde para ver bajo la cama. No estaba.

—¿Dónde pude haberla dejado? —se preguntó más confundida y asustada. Juraría haberla dejado a su lado en la cama, incluso dormirse sosteniéndola. Estar desarmada la hacía sentir más vulnerable.

Con la linterna apuntó hacia la mesa de luz y descubrió aquello frío con lo que había topado. Era un gran cuchillo de cocina clavado en la madera.

Ukyo apretó la mano contra su boca para no gritar, pero sus piernas temblaron más que su cuerpo congelándose por el frío. Durante largos segundos soltó bocanadas de aire que formaba vapor frente a ella.

—N-No… No puede… ser…

Sus ojos se quedaron clavados en el cuchillo sobre la mesita y en un arrebato lo tomó con una mano, aprisionando con la otra la linterna contra su pecho y de un salto se levantó de la cama. Tenía que salir de allí, en ese mismo instante.

No se puso la bata ni se molestó en juntar sus pertenencias. Se calzó las pantuflas y se deslizó hacia la puerta de la habitación. Dudó un momento al notar las dos manos ocupadas; dejó la linterna en el suelo y, amenazando con el cuchillo en la mano izquierda, abrió despacio la puerta con la derecha.

Todo estaba en penumbras. Ukyo dio estocadas con el cuchillo cortando la oscuridad, saliendo al pasillo, pero no había nadie. Los truenos seguían retumbando y los rayos iluminaban de cuando en cuando el largo pasillo.

Apretando los labios, Ukyo recogió la linterna y avanzó, reuniendo valor, siempre con el cuchillo al frente.

De pronto escuchó un sonido que confundió por un momento con el ulular del viento afuera, y de a poco logró entender. Era una risa. No una risa siniestra como hubiera esperado, tampoco estridente; era una risilla alegre, como la de una niña, que le recordaba algo aunque no podía saber qué.

—¿Hay… hay alguien ahí? —preguntó con la voz temblorosa.

Quizá, pensó por un momento, su Ran-chan le jugaba una broma, una muy pesada y de muy mal gusto, pero una broma al fin y al cabo. Tal vez se había mojado con la lluvia y transformado en chica quería asustarla. Porque aquella era una risa femenina.

—Ran… Ran-chan… ¡que sepas que no me gusta nada! —exclamó Ukyo con una voz que creyó que sonaba firme, pero parecía un lloriqueo.

Siguió avanzando y llegó al final del pasillo, dobló por el recodo y se encontró con otro pasillo igual de largo y penumbroso. La luz de la linterna temblaba en su mano. La risa se escuchó entonces muy fuerte, casi como si viniera de detrás de ella. Ukyo se dio la vuelta con rapidez, haciendo oscilar el haz de la linterna. No había nada.

Volvió a girar y avanzó. De pronto, sus pies tropezaron con algo y tuvo que morderse la lengua para no chillar de terror. Enfocó el suelo con la linterna y su corazón dio un vuelco al ver una tela oscura. Con un nuevo potente trueno recordó su pesadilla y aquella figura de capucha negra. Se inclinó con lentitud y miedo, inspeccionando más de cerca su hallazgo, pero no era una tela negra, ni parecía una capucha. Era una yukata.

Una yukata como la que usaba la dueña del hotel.

Los dientes de Ukyo castañearon, no supo si de frío o de miedo. La risa se volvió a escuchar, como viniendo de todas partes.

—Ukyo… eres tan buena amiga…

La cocinera ahogó un chillido. ¿Akane? ¿Era la voz de Akane?

—A-Akane… ¿estás aquí? —la mano sudada de Ukyo mantuvo el cuchillo en alto.

—Qué buena amiga… encontrándote con Ranma a mis espaldas…

Ukyo avanzó corriendo mientras la lluvia repiqueteaba afuera contra las paredes, el techo y los cristales de la vieja casona. La luz de la linterna se movía a un lado y al otro mientras corría desesperada, con la respiración agitada.

—Ukyo…

—No… no puede ser Akane… ella no sabía que Ran-chan y yo…

De pronto tropezó, cayendo de bruces, sin dejar de afirmar el cuchillo. La linterna rodó un poco más lejos, el haz de luz iluminó algo sobre el suelo de madera que a simple vista parecía una mata de pelo de la cabeza de alguien.

Ukyo chilló. La risa se escuchó retumbando como los truenos por toda la casa. Ukyo avanzó a gatas despacio hasta tomar de nuevo la linterna y entonces descubrió que aquella mata de pelo era en realidad una peluca.

—Es como… el cabello de la dueña del hotel —murmuró.

Sintió una presencia detrás de ella. Volteó asustada, iluminando con la linterna, pero no había nada. Una sombra se deslizó por su costado. Volvió a mover la luz de la linterna, pero allí no había nada; la sombra se deslizó ahora por el otro lado.

Ukyo movió desesperada la linterna, intentando abarcar todo a su alrededor. La luz dio sobre un objeto que estaba en el suelo, mucho más allá de la peluca. Una dentadura postiza abierta como si se estuviera riendo de ella.

—¿Qué es… qué es esto? —murmuró Ukyo sin poder parar el temblor de sus manos.

—Ukyo…

La voz se escuchaba lejos, pero a su espalda.

—Ukyo… eras mi amiga, confiaba en ti…

La cocinera se levantó y volvió a correr. Llegó a las escaleras y las bajó con rapidez a trompicones. Más allá del amplio vestíbulo, la puerta de entrada estaba abierta, dejando entrar el aire frío de la tormenta y la luz de los rayos de vez en cuando. Debía escapar.

—Ukyo… ¡eres una zorra!

La puerta se cerró de golpe mientras Ukyo corría desesperada intentando atravesar el vestíbulo. La cocinera apretó los dientes.

—¡Querías acostarte con Ranma!...

Aquella era la voz de Akane, estaba segura. Akane estaba allí. Se había enterado de todo, le había tendido una trampa y ahora quería… quería… ¿Qué es lo que quería?

—¡Ranma es mío! —sentenció la voz de Akane, como viniendo de todas partes.

Ukyo, con la linterna apretada sobre el pecho, iluminando solamente su rostro con el haz de luz, giró en todas direcciones, moviendo el cuchillo con torpeza, intentando defenderse de lo que fuera.

—No… —murmuró— no… ¡déjame en paz!

Una risa demente cruzó de parte a parte el hotel.

—Te mataré, Ukyo —sentenció Akane.

Ukyo tembló sin control, con el cuerpo empapado de sudor frío. Recordó su pesadilla, el cuchillo enterrándose en su vientre.

—¿Qué…? A-Akane…

Asustada, se quedó inmóvil. Escuchando solo su respiración acelerada formando volutas de vapor que se veían al desplazarse por el haz de luz de la linterna. Estaba lista para defenderse de Akane en cuanto intentara atacarla, no en vano era mucho mejor artista marcial que ella. La mano que sostenía el cuchillo estaba empapada de sudor.

Tenía que ser cierto, Akane era una asesina. Había matado a su hermana Nabiki. Seguramente tenía que ver con la extraña desaparición de Kodachi también. ¿Qué le habría hecho?... ¿Qué le haría a ella?

¿Le tocaría el turno a Shampoo también?

Un trueno retumbó tan fuerte que hizo vibrar las paredes del viejo hotel, remeciéndolas, y el rayo iluminó las ventanas mostrando a una figura en una de las habitaciones. Estaba de espaldas pero la reconoció.

—Akane —susurró Ukyo, sintiendo la boca agria.

De pronto no tuvo miedo si no rabia. Un odio enajenado hacia aquella mujer que había apartado a su Ran-chan de ella. No podía permitir que Ranma se atara a una vida con ella. Akane era una asesina. Ukyo debía proteger a su Ran-chan de aquella miserable mujer.

Aunque la luz del rayo ya se había ido, los ojos de Ukyo se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad y podía ver perfectamente a la figura de espaldas a ella como si sus ropas estuvieran iluminadas por un fulgor fantasmal.

No vaciló ni un segundo más, apretó con fuerza el cuchillo y se lanzó al ataque con furia, corriendo con rapidez y asestando el cuchillo. Pero fue como si apuñalara el aire. Y cayó, lanzando un chillido de horror. No supo cuántos metros descendió cayendo sobre una de sus piernas, oyendo un ruido desagradable proveniente de su hueso y sintiendo luego un dolor terrible, que se extendía desde su pierna y comenzaba a subir por todas sus terminaciones nerviosas.

Estaba en un pozo. Había un maldito agujero en el piso. Intentó incorporarse, pero el dolor era demasiado agudo. Gruñó apretando los dientes y lágrimas de dolor se deslizaron por sus mejillas.

—Maldición —murmuró.

Escuchó leves pisadas y crujidos venir desde arriba en el suelo de madera y la recorrió un horrible frío por toda la espalda, hasta hacerla tiritar descontrolada. ¿Era Akane? ¿Venía por ella?

Ukyo se movió desesperada intentando recuperar el cuchillo, pero en aquel agujero todo estaba completamente negro. Las pisadas se acercaban, lentas, tranquilas, torturando a la pobre Ukyo más allá de la locura. Tenía que salir de allí; salir e intentar pelear como fuera. Se apoyó en la pared intentando alcanzar la linterna para lograr encontrar el cuchillo con la luz, forcejeó intentando moverse aunque el dolor en la pierna se lo impedía y hacía que más lágrimas brotaran de sus ojos.

Se apoyó sosteniéndose de una de las paredes y logró avanzar apenas un poco. Estiró el brazo y todos los dedos de la mano intentando alcanzar la linterna hasta que rozó la superficie del aparato con las uñas. Tomó un nuevo impulso que le sacó más lágrimas y gruñidos, y al final su mano se cerró sobre la linterna, levantándola. Agitada, iluminó en todas direcciones, hasta que detuvo la luz en algo frente a ella.

La boca de Ukyo se abrió en un gesto grotesco. Intentó retroceder llena de terror, pero el dolor en la pierna se lo impidió y la hizo lanzar un grito, que reprimió cuanto pudo.

Los pasos se detuvieron muy cerca del agujero en el piso.

Ukyo, iluminando con mano vacilante, se quedó estupefacta observando el cadáver ante ella. Estaba intacto aún, aunque la piel había adquirido un tono ceniciento, pero podía reconocer las ropas, los rasgos y el peinado. Era Kodachi Kuno.

—Ah… —Ukyo jadeó, y en ese momento escuchó que arrastraban algo pesado por el piso.

Al alzar la cabeza desesperada distinguió una loza de piedra que lentamente tapaba la entrada del pozo.

—No —murmuró sofocada, intentando moverse—. No… no, no… —alzó una mano.

—Adiós, Ukyo —escuchó la despedida de Akane. Aunque no la vio, solo distinguió una sombra antes de que la entrada del pozo se sellara por completo.

—¡NOO!

.

.

El tren llegaba lentamente a la estación. Ranma esperaba en el andén con las manos en los bolsillos. Le había parecido buena idea que Akane saliera el fin de semana con sus amigas para distraerse, sobre todo después de todas las cosas que habían ocurrido. Aunque debía admitir que ya la echaba de menos.

Cuando el tren se detuvo por completo, Akane fue de las primeras en salir, con la pequeña maleta en una mano. Lo saludó, y Ranma sonrió avergonzado viendo su rostro radiante.

—¿Qué tal te fue? —preguntó Ranma mientras andaban uno junto al otro saliendo de la estación.

—Muy bien. Llovió casi todo el tiempo, pero de todas formas nos divertimos —respondió Akane sonriendo.

.

.

FIN

.

.

Nota de autora: Y aquí finaliza… mal para la pobre Ukyo u.u Esta mini saga de dos capítulos podemos pensarla en el mismo universo de _Perfecto,_ incluso ocurriendo un tiempo después de eso.

Gracias a todos por leer, y en especial a los que se toman un momento para escribirme: **Elennita, Dee-Dee Zednem, Jessica, Caro-azuul, Rokumon, Haruri Saotome, Saritanimelove, Rinne18**.

Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	251. La ley amazona

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **La ley amazona**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

Kasumi hizo pasar al hombre a la sala mientras su padre y el tío Genma jugaban shogi tranquilamente. Con una sonrisa anunció:

—Papá, el padre de Shampoo quiere verte.

Genma y Soun dieron un respingo, se observaron, palidecieron, se llenaron de gotas de sudor. «Maldición», pensó Soun Tendo, «debe venir a hacer los arreglos por el compromiso, ¡es imposible sacarse de encima a los amazonas! No entienden un "no" por respuesta».

El hombre, de larga trenza, ropas chinas y anteojos pequeños y redondos, hizo una inclinación.

—Vengo a hacer los últimos arreglos por el compromiso —anunció amable, haciendo una reverencia con humildad.

El cabello de Soun Tendo se paró en todas direcciones. «¡Lo sabía!».

«Si no aclaro esto cuanto antes Tendo me echará de la casa», pensó Genma a toda velocidad, «¿qué podría hacer, o decir?... ¡claro!, ya lo tengo».

Se echó agua fría encima y se convirtió en panda.

—Busco al padre del yerno, Genma Saotome —siguió diciendo el hombre chino.

Genma levantó un cartel que decía «soy solo un panda».

—He traído una canasta de comida como ofrenda y resarcimiento —agregó el padre de Shampoo poniendo una enorme canasta llena de deliciosos dulces, carne envasada, latas de encurtidos, pescado seco, hermosas frutas y verduras relucientes y atún de la mejor calidad.

—¡Cuánta amabilidad! —rio agradado Soun de pronto, interponiéndose en el camino del panda, que estiraba una de sus patas mientras en la otra tenía un cartel que decía «me encanta la carne»—, ¿por qué no se sienta y compartimos un té? Estoy seguro de que llegaremos a ser grandes amigos —Tendo soltó otra carcajada.

El padre de Shampoo hizo una segunda reverencia y se sentó a la mesa con Soun y el panda. Kasumi trajo té y los tres hombres (o los dos y el panda) bebieron lentamente en silencio, disfrutando de la agradable brisa de primavera.

—Entonces —comenzó a decir el padre de Shampoo después de reposar un instante—, acerca del compromiso…

—Amigo mío, siempre he querido saber más sobre la historia de China —lo interrumpió Tendo con una risa forzada—, ¿por qué no me cuenta sobre la larga muralla o sus emperadores?

«¿Qué tal que nos hable sobre la historia de la tribu amazona?» decía el cartel que levantó el panda.

—¡Excelente idea! —festejó Soun—. Queremos conocerla _en todo detalle._

—Vaya —el padre de Shampoo se rascó al cabeza—, bueno, yo en realidad venía a darle las últimas noticias sobre el compromiso y…

—Seguro que podemos dejar de lado los negocios por un momento —interrumpió nuevamente Soun Tendo—. ¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba?

Una media hora después, Ranma y Akane llegaron de la escuela y le preguntaron a Kasumi quién era el extraño que estaba en la sala con sus padres.

—Es el padre de Shampoo —respondió Kasumi con una sonrisa—, viene a hablar de los detalles del compromiso de su hija con Ranma.

—¿Qué? —soltó Akane de mal humor.

En la sala, los caballeros continuaban charlando.

—… Y así comenzó a formarse la aldea de la tribu Joketsuzoku —decía el padre de Shampoo—, era el año 150 durante la dinastía Han. Las grandes mujeres guerreras eligieron a dos o tres hombres honorables y valientes, lo suficientemente fuertes, para continuar la estirpe. Entonces ocurrió que…

El hombre se interrumpió mientras hablaba cuando el panda cayó desmayado sobre la mesa, tirando su vaso con té porque alguien lo había golpeado en la cabeza con su propio cartel.

—¿De nuevo escapando de tus responsabilidades, viejo? —se quejó Ranma arrojando el cartel a un lado después de golpearlo. Puso los brazos en jarras y anunció con voz clara—: ¡No pienso casarme con Shampoo ni con nadie!

El padre de Shampoo parpadeó mirándolo.

—Pero, Ranma —Soun Tendo rio con fuerza—, este buen hombre nos trajo un regalo.

Puso la enorme canasta reluciente de manjares sobre la mesa.

—¿Có-comida? —balbuceó Ranma con la boca llena de saliva.

—¡Papá! —intervino Akane sacudiendo a su padre con fuerza—. ¡¿Te vendes por un montón de comida?!

—Es… es que, A-Akane… —lloriqueó su padre—, ¡el atún está carísimo!

—Eso es verdad —intervino Kasumi con una sonrisa angelical, tomando la canasta y llevándosela a la cocina, no sin antes hacer una reverencia ante el padre de Shampoo como agradecimiento.

—¿Tú también, Kasumi? —espetó Akane.

—Nunca hay que rechazar un regalo dado de buen grado, hermanita.

—Sin embargo —Soun Tendo se puso serio de golpe—, debemos decir la verdad. Ranma no podrá casarse con su hija Shampoo… ¡porque se casará con Akane! —anunció a viva voz, micrófono en mano.

—¡Papá!

—El arreglo está hecho desde antes de su nacimiento, así lo estipulamos con su padre, Genma Saotome —Soun señaló al panda medio desmayado sobre la mesa, que levantó un cartel que decía «soy solo un panda».

—¡No me casaré con nadie! —sentenció Ranma—. Mucho menos a la fuerza o porque alguien me lo diga —agregó señalando con el dedo a Soun.

—Pero es que yo… —intervino el padre de Shampoo intentando alzar la voz.

—¡Ni aunque nos regalen comida! —insistió Ranma señalando ahora al hombre.

Luego cayó inconsciente al piso, golpeado por el cartel del panda que decía «no hables por todos, hijo malagradecido».

—Insisto en que yo… —volvió a intentar hablar el padre de Shampoo.

—Por favor, no insista —lloriqueó Soun—, no podemos darle en el gusto. Aunque nos traiga hermosas canastas llenas de comida —lloriqueó con más fuerza, mordiendo un pañuelo.

—Esto es vergonzoso —murmuró Akane cruzándose de brazos.

—Pero yo…

—Papá —Kasumi regresó a la sala y le entregó un sobre con una sonrisa—, la canasta tenía una nota.

—¿Cómo? ¿Qué es esto? —Soun abrió la carta y desdobló el papel que contenía—. Espero que no sea la factura —bromeó después, con gotas de sudor corriendo por su rostro, soltando una carcajada sin humor.

Todos se asomaron por sus hombros leyendo lo que decía la nota, mientras el padre de Shampoo tomaba otro poco de té.

.

 _Recientemente el Consejo de Matriarcas de Joketsuzoku revocó varios artículos de la ley amazona por considerarlos demasiado arcaicos para los tiempos modernos que corren. Entre ellos el del matrimonio forzado entre una amazona y el hombre que logre vencerla._

 _Como disculpa por las molestias que esto podría ocasionarle le enviamos una canasta de comida._

 _Atentamente: Consejo de Matriarcas de Joketsuzoku._

 _._

—¿Cómo? —comentó Soun Tendo—. Pero… esto quiere decir…

—Que el compromiso entre mi hija y el yerno Ranma Saotome está disuelto —puntualizó el padre de Shampoo con tranquilidad.

—Esos eran los detalles que venía a arreglar —rio con fuerza Soun Tendo, sudoroso, golpeando en la espalda a su amigo el panda.

—O sea que… —comenzó a decir Ranma rascándose una mejilla.

—Nos hemos librado de Shampoo —dijo Akane.

—¡Eres libre para casarte con mi pequeña, Ranma! –anunció Soun Tendo, micrófono en mano nuevamente.

—¡No voy a casarme con nadie! —exclamó Ranma, ya harto de que nadie lo comprendiera.

Continuaron discutiendo, Soun puso su rostro más feroz para hacer entrar al muchacho en vereda y que aceptara el matrimonio. Ranma se fue por la tangente insultando a Akane, que lo mandó a volar con ganas y después se fue a su habitación. Kasumi trajo más tazas de té; Soun lloriqueó porque los adolescentes eran demasiado complicados.

Y el panda, después de estar un largo momento quieto y en silencio, levantó un cartel.

«¿Eso significa que no tendremos más canastas con comida?».

.

.

FIN

.

.

Nota de autora: Volviendo un poco el humor después de estos oscuros días… ¡Pero no bajen la guardia!, el terror puede volver cuando menos se lo esperen.

Gracias a todos lo que siempre me leen, muy en especial a **Dee-Dee Zednem, Caro-azuul, Elennita, Rinne18, Saritanimelove, Haruri Saotome, Rokumon** y **Maat Sejmet.**

Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	252. Hazlo feliz

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **Hazlo feliz**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

Todo era un error, un maldito error. ¡Tenía que serlo!... ¿Verdad?

Akane, de pie en el centro del gran salón donde se celebraría la boda, repasó con la mirada las mesas adornadas con las flores; las sillas revestidas de muselina blanca esperando a que lo invitados se sentasen en ellas; los cubiertos dispuestos para los comensales brillando bajo las luces ya encendidas; el pequeño escenario con un micrófono y un atril donde los novios subirían a cantar karaoke o el padre de la novia diría unas palabras. Todo estaba dispuesto. Un par de camareros se encargaban de arreglar los últimos detalles y transportaban las bandejas con comida.

Sí, todo estaba dispuesto. Todo sería formal, absolutamente formal e irreversible en un par de horas más.

Akane cerró los ojos.

—Ranma… —murmuró en voz baja, muy baja. Nadie llegó a escucharla.

Aunque la prueba estaba allí ante sus ojos no podía acostumbrarse del todo, se negaba a creerlo, a aceptarlo. Parecía que había sido ayer mismo cuando Ranma Saotome había llegado a su casa, una tarde de lluvia, seguido por un enorme panda. El momento en que las familias Saotome y la Tendo habían quedado unidas por aquel pacto entre los patriarcas de ambas escuelas de artes marciales. Muchas cosas habían pasado desde entonces, habían tenido varias aventuras, ella y su familia conocieron a gente extravagante, estuvieron al borde de la quiebra en varias ocasiones, habían reído y sufrido todos juntos.

En ocasiones las familias se habían separados, Ranma debía irse lejos, pero siempre regresaba; y cada vez Akane lo recibía con una sonrisa y se alegraba de que volviera sano y salvo. Cada vez le costaba un poco más despedirlo si se iba, cada vez lo extrañaba un poco más cuando no estaba, porque ni la casa, ni tampoco la escuela era lo mismo sin él y las locuras a las que arrastraba a todos.

Ranma. El antes y después en su vida y la de su familia. Un muchacho arrogante, muchas veces inmaduro, pero generoso y de buen corazón, siempre dispuesto a ayudar. Con el tiempo había comenzado a amarlo.

Pero era demasiado tarde, siempre fue tarde para ella. Y ahora más que nunca, la boda era inminente, las invitaciones estaban enviadas, el salón dispuesto, incluso las otras prometidas y los adversarios habían dejado en paz a Ranma comprendiendo por fin que él amaba a una sola mujer y que únicamente con ella compartiría la vida. No en vano habían vencido juntos incluso a la muerte. ¿Acaso no la había tenido Ranma entre los brazos, creyéndola muerta y había creído morir él también un poco? Sí, así había ocurrido. Aquel amor mutuo era innegable.

Y sin embargo… Akane se llevó una mano al pecho.

—¿Akane? —la voz de Nabiki interrumpió sus pensamientos. La chica giró la cabeza para mirar a su hermana—. Hay que poner el velo, ¿vamos?

Akane asintió y la siguió al pequeño cuarto a un lado del salón, hecho especialmente para que la novia hiciera los tres cambios de ropa durante la velada. Al entrar y observar el espejo, Akane entreabrió los labios admirada.

Kasumi se veía hermosa vestida de novia.

El vestido occidental, de color crema, se ajustaba a su pequeña cintura y se abría luego en una abultada falda. Su largo cabello castaño estaba delicadamente peinado con flores entrelazadas entre los mechones, y brillaba bajo las luces. El maquillaje en su rostro era mínimo, el necesario para resaltar sus rasgos más hermosos.

Kasumi Tendo estaba de pie, con el mentón levantado y una hermosa sonrisa en los labios, esperando, como la más digna y nunca mejor elegida futura esposa de Ranma Saotome.

La punzada en el pecho de Akane fue dolorosa, pero la resistió, sonriendo, enjugándose con delicadeza una lágrima mezcla de auténtica emoción y dolorosa zozobra. Avanzó hasta quedar también ante el espejo y mirar a los ojos a su hermana, que le devolvió una mirada brillante de felicidad, aunque, en el breve momento en que sus ojos se cruzaron, la mirada de Kasumi se empañó un tanto y una fina línea se formó entre sus cejas. Akane apartó los ojos simulando estar embargada por la emoción.

—Te ves bellísima, Kasumi —comentó Akane con sinceridad.

—Gracias, hermanita.

—Y ahora —comentó Nabiki trayendo en sus manos un tul blanco y delicado, bordado con flores—, es el momento del velo. Tómalo de este lado, Akane —pidió.

Entre las dos hermanas terminaron de vestir a la mayor poniendo sobre su cabeza el largo velo que hacía juego con el vestido, acomodándolo sobre sus hombros y dejándolo caer sobre la espalda. Kasumi parecía un auténtico ángel. Su belleza natural, radiante a causa de la auténtica felicidad, la hacía brillar como nunca, eclipsando a cualquier otra mujer.

—Perfecta —comentó Nabiki admirada, asintiendo. Después se dirigió a la puerta—. Voy a preparar mis cámaras para grabar.

Cuando salió, un pesado silencio se formó entre las otras dos hermanas. Akane, descorazonada, sabía que no había nada que hacer y que el momento más doloroso llegaría pronto. Su hermana y Ranma, el único chico al que ella había amado con intensidad, se entregaran el uno al otro para siempre, aceptándose en matrimonio. Tenía que ser un error, ¡debía ser un error! Así se había sentido desde que su hermana y su cuñado pusieron fecha para el gran día. Tratándose de Ranma y de lo difícil que era para aceptar sus sentimientos, toda la familia esperaba que pasara mucho tiempo hasta que una segunda boda se pudiera realizar (luego de que la primera, por varios motivos, fue un total fiasco). Sin embargo, habían pasado casi tres años desde aquel momento y era tiempo de que Ranma se decidiera; después de todo, Kasumi le llevaba algunos años, y con casi veintitrés estaba ya en el momento de formalizar con su prometido antes de que comenzaran los chismorreos.

Aquello era un error, así lo pensaba Akane, imaginando que debía haber sido ella la que estuviera en ese momento ante el espejo vestida de novia; ella debía haber estado convertida en muñeca, ella debía haber estado casi sin respirar entre los brazos de Ranma. No podía dejar de pensarlo, que desde el principio todo estuvo mal y nada estaba ocurriendo como debía ser.

Pero esas eran solo sus estúpidas esperanzas de que Ranma se hubiera equivocado, de que no la hubiera mirado solo como a la hermana poco femenina y sin gracia de Kasumi, la chica un poco marimacho que era buena para las artes marciales y nada más.

¡Si tan solo aquella tarde de lluvia ella hubiera aceptado a aquel extraño prometido que se convertía en mujer! Pero tuvo miedo y un poco de repulsión también ante aquello desconocido para ella. ¿Cómo podría adivinar que de a poco aquel sentimiento iba a crecer dentro de ella y Ranma se convertiría en el auténtico amor de su vida? Cuando se dio cuenta era demasiado tarde, Ranma era el prometido de Kasumi y se llevaban bien, aunque a él le costara admitirlo, y aunque Kasumi dijera que solo lo veía como un hermano pequeño. El amor entre ellos podía verse, esa chispa ineludible que surgía por pasar tiempo juntos siempre.

Si tan solo lo hubiera aceptado desde el principio… Pero lo rechazó, igual que Nabiki, y más aún por aquella imposición de matrimonio. Sin embargo, la buena de Kasumi estaba allí para hacerse cargo y sacrificarse; la dócil de Kasumi no quería contradecir a su padre y los esfuerzos que había hecho por la herencia del dojo. La siempre abnegada Kasumi se había convertido en la prometida de Ranma y el resto era historia.

—Te ves… hermosa —repitió Akane y su voz se quebró sin querer, aunque pudo disimularlo con la gastada excusa de la emoción. En un día como aquel podía achacar sus lágrimas a la emoción por la felicidad de su hermana cuanto quisiera.

—Gracias, Akane. Eres muy dulce —replicó Kasumi.

Se miraron de nuevo por el reflejo en el espejo, las dos miradas de color castaño, la hermana más pequeña y la mayor, unidas en una silenciosa charla a través de los matices y los brillos de sus ojos. Akane quiso apartar la vista, pero no fue capaz, la mirada dulce y maternal de Kasumi la sostuvo y le impidió moverse. Los ojos de Akane se llenaron de lágrimas, vio borrosa la imagen de Kasumi en el espejo.

—Akane…

Kasumi la miró con compasión, sus pequeños labios temblando en un gesto de turbación.

—Yo… Kasumi… —Akane dio un paso hacia atrás, avergonzada y aterrada.

No podía ser, su hermana no podía saberlo, ella se había encargado de ocultarlo bien, de disimular y esconder. Y sin embargo, allí estaba, la clara y comprensiva mirada de Kasumi demostrándole que _sí sabía_ , pero no la juzgaba ni le reprochaba nada.

—Hermanita, tú… ¿estás…? —Kasumi iba a girar para mirarla de frente, pero Akane la detuvo.

—No, Kasumi —pidió alzando una mano, limpiándose rápidamente las lágrimas con la otra—. Estoy bien, no te preocupes. Hoy es… tu gran día, no permitas que nada te lo arruine —Akane tragó saliva—. Los invitados no tardan en llegar, iré a recibirlos junto con Nabiki y les diremos cuándo salir a ti y a… Ranma.

Se dio la vuelta para irse, no sabía cuánto tiempo más podría estar allí aguantando la amorosa mirada de Kasumi.

Antes de salir, sin embargo, su mano se aferró al picaporte de la puerta con fuerza. Se detuvo. Aún de espaldas, sin atreverse a mirarla, le habló a su hermana.

—Kasumi… —susurró, con la emoción estancada en la garganta, coloreándole las mejillas—. Hazlo muy feliz —pidió.

Y salió del cuarto, cerrando la puerta a su espalda.

.

.

FIN

.

.

Nota de autora: Antes que nada quisiera dedicar este capítulo a Fhrey, porque esto será lo más cercano que podré escribir a un Kasumi & Ranma.

Hoy quería escribir algo dramático, ¿lo habré conseguido? Para que no queden dudas, en esta historia Ranma ama a Kasumi, y ellos son los que vivieron todas las experiencias que conocemos de la serie juntos, por haber sido su prometida oficial desde el principio. Así que cuidado, que nadie se quede con tu destino.

Gracias a todos los que me leen, muy en especial a **Dee-Dee Zednem, Elennita, Maat Sejmet, Haruri Saotome, Caro-azuul, FlynnChan** y **Saritanimelove.**

Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	253. El entierro del amor

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **El entierro del amor**

[continuación del capítulo 44 de esta colección]

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

—Kasumi, iré a ver a tu madre, hija mía —comentó Soun Tendo después de haberse aseado y arreglado aquella mañana.

—Muy bien, papá —sonrió Kasumi.

El padre salió con la mirada seria y perdida, los labios apretados. Creyó que por fin se había librado de aquella pesada carga porque hacía casi seis meses que las cartas no llegaban, pero se había equivocado. Hacía apenas dos días su exesposa había vuelto a escribirle para pedirle una reunión, un acto de hipocresía que solo encubría su necesidad de dinero para poder sobrevivir y no delatar a sus hijas el gran secreto de su existencia. Soun Tendo deseaba proteger a sus niñas, que creían que su buena madre había pasado a mejor vida luego de una corta enfermedad.

Mientras Tendo caminaba hasta la parada del autobús pensaba en la manera de poder acabar con aquello de una vez por todas, pero no encontraba una salida; mucho temía que cargaría de por vida con aquella cruz y quizá, aunque deseaba que no fuera así, cuando él falleciera sus hijas se enfrentarían a la terrible verdad. Esperaba que no lo odiaran demasiado por haberles arrebatado la oportunidad de tener una madre.

Perdido en sus pensamientos casi sube al autobús, pero afortunadamente la vio a tiempo. Soun Tendo abrió los ojos de par en par, palideciendo. Dio un paso hacia atrás.

¿Qué hacía Kimiko allí?

Las demás personas que esperaban en la parada subieron al autobús y el vehículo arrancó. Tendo se quedó de piedra, sin poder reaccionar por varios segundos, hasta que se movió con rapidez y se cruzó en el camino de su exesposa, cortándole el paso.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —demandó con voz cortante, mirándola ceñudo.

Kimiko Tendo estaba pálida, ojerosa, y parecía haber adelgazado varios kilos; su cuerpo normalmente menudo parecía incluso más enjuto.

—Soun… —murmuró, también conmocionada al verlo. Sus ojos brillantes lo estudiaron un momento y al final bajó la mirada—. Voy a… voy a verlas, Soun, voy a ver a mis hijas.

Soun jadeó estupefacto. Ella se apartó y quiso continuar su camino, pero el hombre volvió a interceptarla.

—¿Te volviste loca? —le preguntó tomándola del brazo con fuerza—. No lo permitiré.

—Suéltame o me pondré a gritar —dijo Kimiko con tranquilidad.

Soun la soltó de inmediato, pero no se apartó de ella, aún cerrándole el paso.

—¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué de pronto haces esto? —quiso saber él.

—He decidido… decirles la verdad —respondió ella alzando el mentón—. Tienen derecho a saber la verdad y a tener una madre.

—Tenían derecho a tener una madre, sí, pero no una que abandonara a su familia por ir tras un hombre —sentenció Soun Tendo con enfado.

La mujer recibió los dardos venenosos de sus palabras con estoicismo, simplemente haciendo un gesto de pena, a punto de echarse a llorar.

—Tienes razón… supongo —dijo con voz apagada—. Pero yo era joven y soñadora, muy ingenua; he pagado por todos esos crímenes.

—No has pagado en lo absoluto —refutó Soun—, ¡te has aprovechado de mí sacándome dinero todo este tiempo! Las abandonaste, me abandonaste a mí también, ¿con qué derecho vienes ahora a hacerlas sufrir explicándoles la verdad?

—¿Por qué te resistes tanto, Soun? —dijo ella con apremio—. ¿Tienes miedo de que te odien por haberles mentido?

—Yo solamente he defendido a mis niñas de una… ¡una mujerzuela como tú! —exclamó él.

—Basta… basta, Soun, por favor —gimió ella y se echó a llorar efusivamente, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

Soun Tendo miró nervioso en todas direcciones y al final sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo de su saco, que le entregó con brusquedad.

—Sé que pasa algo —dijo él con firmeza—, me sé todos tus cuentos sobre el amor maternal de memoria. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Quieres más dinero? ¿Es una cifra todavía más elevada que sabes que no te daré y usas esto como excusa para extorsionarme? ¡Habla de una vez, Kimiko!

Ella se secó las lágrimas con el pañuelo y sorbió por la nariz.

—Estoy enferma, Soun —admitió con un hilo de voz.

Soun Tendo frunció el ceño.

—Lo has dicho tantas veces, Kimiko…

—Es verdad —lo interrumpió ella—. Me quedan… unos meses —su rostro estaba todavía más pálido cuando levantó la mirada.

El hombre se la quedó mirando, fijándose en sus oscuras ojeras. El bigote de Tendo tembló.

—Kimiko…

—Solo quería… tenerlas conmigo en estos últimos momentos —comentó ella con los ojos llenos de lágrimas—. Que me acompañaran, que pudiéramos compartir estos últimos momentos, que cuidaran de mí… poder sentir su amor aunque fuera por estos pocos meses.

Soun Tendo la miró largamente, observando sus facciones, recordando en ellas apenas el vestigio de aquella mujer que había amado con locura.

—Kimiko… —susurró lleno de desencanto—, eres la mujer más egoísta que he conocido.

—Soun… ¿cómo puedes decir…? —ella apretó los labios—. ¿Es que ni siquiera en estos momentos dejarás de juzgarme?

—Tú arruinaste nuestro hogar y nuestra familia —siguió él—, y me arruinaste a mí, porque por ti dejé de confiar en el amor y en la felicidad al lado de una mujer. Ni siquiera el saber que te queda poco tiempo para enmendar tus errores te pueden quitar tu egoísmo innato… Eso si es que es verdad que estás enferma.

—¡Es verdad! —exclamó ella, de nuevo al borde del llanto.

—Estás dispuesta a arruinar las vidas de tus hijas nuevamente contándoles la verdad, y no solo eso, si no exponerlas al dolor de perderte luego dos veces, todo únicamente para poder sentirte bien tú —le reprochó Soun Tendo—. ¡Únicamente tú! Siempre ha sido eso, tu propio bienestar por encima del de los demás.

—¡No puedes evitar que las vea! —exclamó ella.

—¡Sí que puedo, y lo haré! Las he protegido siempre y así seguiré haciendo mientras viva —sentenció Soun Tendo.

—¡También son mis hijas!

—Quien las cuidó, las crio, las alimentó como podía en tiempos de necesidad… el único que las ha cuidado he sido yo —dijo Soun.

—¡No puedes impedírmelo! —estalló ella, con las lágrimas cubriendo sus ojos—. Me llevaré a Akane, no tienes ningún derecho sobre ella… ¡ni siquiera es realmente tu hija!

Soun Tendo apretó los labios.

— _Es_ mi hija —decretó lentamente—, tanto como Kasumi o Nabiki. Era una pequeña inocente de la que no fuiste capaz de hacerte cargo y yo sí. ¡Es mi hija! No me la arrebatarás, ¡a ninguna de ellas! —Soun la tomó de nuevo por el brazo mirándola con llamas en los ojos—, ¡primero pasarás por mi cadáver!

—Suéltame o gritaré — reclamó Kimiko asustada—, ¡te juro que gritaré!

—¡Hazlo! Si viene la policía les diré la verdad, cómo me has extorsionado todos estos años después de abandonar a tu familia. ¡Vamos, grita!

—Me haces daño, Soun —lloriqueó ella y Tendo la soltó, apartándose algunos pasos.

—Se acabó, Kimiko —dijo—. No te daré ni un centavo más, si me buscas de nuevo te denunciaré. Nunca podrás llevarte a _mis_ hijas. Si te atreves… si siquiera te atreves a mandar una carta, a aparecer, o lo que sea, juro que… juro que no me quedaré quieto, Kimiko. ¡Tómame en serio! —advirtió alzando un dedo, temblando de rabia contenida a duras penas.

—Soun, yo… —ella se cubrió la boca con una mano y sollozó.

Tendo se acomodó mejor el sombrero que siempre usaba para las salidas más formales, como aquella, y se aclaró la garganta.

—Toma lo que te está pasando como una manera de pagar por tus culpas —dijo después, con voz más centrada—, de purificar tu alma para la futura reencarnación.

Se dio la vuelta.

—Buena suerte… Kimiko —agregó antes de irse.

Kimiko Tendo hizo una inspiración aguantando las lágrimas y apretando contra su pecho el pañuelo que su esposo le había dado.

.

.

FIN

.

.

Nota de autora: Si se dieron cuenta la parte del principio es prácticamente igual al comienzo del capítulo 44.

Con respecto al capítulo de ayer, nunca fue mi intensión que sufrieran tanto, quería escribir algo un poco dramático y Noham me dio la idea de hacer una historia donde Akane se estuviera por casar con Ranma y mientras Kasumi la ayuda a vestirse pensara en que en realidad ella también lo amaba. Después me dijo que eso también podía hacerse al revés, que fuera Kasumi la que estuviera preparándose para su boda con Ranma, y Akane pensara en que había perdido su oportunidad de ser la prometida de Ranma aquel día en que él llegó. Noham también me dijo que esa historia podría tener un final feliz si a último momento Kasumi, al darse cuenta de los sentimientos de su hermana, se hiciera a un lado y permitiera que finalmente Akane se casara con Ranma.

Sí, un lindo final feliz, ¿no? Pero yo pensé: ¿y los sentimientos de Ranma? Si estaba a punto de casarse con Kasumi sería porque la amaba, de ninguna otra manera me imagino a Ranma a punto de dar ese paso. Además, eso significaba que Kasumi también lo quería, así que ¿cómo iba a sacrificar de esa manera su felicidad y la del hombre que amaba? Quizá si sabía que Ranma también quería a Akane la historia hubiera sido otra, pero no era el caso.

Tampoco veo nada plausible una relación de Ranma con Kasumi, así que hice un universo alterno, o un _what if_ donde la prometida oficial era ella y al final acababan enamorados.

Muchas gracias a todos los que me leen siempre, muy en especial a **Haruri Saotome, Dee-Dee Zednem, Elennita, Rokumon, Maat Sejmet, Mkcntkami, Jessica, Saritanimelove, Caro-azuul, Akai27** y **Ivarodsan.**

Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	254. La fantasía sin fin

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **La fantasía sin fin**

[continuación del capítulo 98 de esta colección]

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

Saotome corrió desde la estación hasta la entrada del edificio, cubriéndose la cabeza con su maletín para no mojarse con la lluvia. El portero de la empresa lo saludó como era costumbre, no porque lo reconociera, sino porque era el protocolo hacer una pequeña reverencia a los empleados cuando comenzaban a llegar por la mañana. Saotome se detuvo solo para responder el saludo y se apresuró hacia los elevadores.

Ya había un numeroso grupo de empleados en el pasillo ante las seis puertas de los ascensores. La primera se abrió y se llenó rápidamente. Saotome esperó con respeto su turno al final del tumulto. Aprovechó para sacudirse un poco las gotas de lluvia que tenía en los hombros de la chaqueta formal. El segundo elevador se llenó tan rápido como el primero.

Miró por encima de los que tenía al frente y supo que nada podría hacer para apresurarse, así que hizo lo único que un japonés oficinista promedio podría hacer: seguir esperando. Tenía el maletín en una mano, con la otra sacó el celular para revisar su correo. Tenía dos mensajes de Hiroshi y otros dos de Daisuke en que decían lo mismo. Torció los labios, era increíble como esos dos actuaban siempre como uno solo repitiéndolo todo, aún no sabía quién de los dos era el que comenzaba con las ideas… Vio otros dos correos del superior Kuno. Sí, ya lo sabía, Kuno era el que siempre los invitaba a beber, Hiroshi y Daisuke siempre lo coreaban.

«¡Tengo mejores cosas que hacer!», pensó.

Suspiró aletargado. Saotome sabía que no podía hablarles así a sus compañeros de trabajo; además, en realidad no tenía otra cosa que hacer después de la oficina. Comer ramen instantáneo mirando la televisión sentado en el raído tatami de su departamento no era el mejor panorama del mundo. Pero, por un momento, tuvo grandes deseos de hinchar el pecho, alzar el mentón y apuntándose con el pulgar de manera arrogante decírselos con gran seguridad, como si hacer lo que le diera la gana fuera una norma para él.

—¡Tengo mejores cosas que hacer! —repitió terminando con un pequeño chasquido de la lengua.

Escuchó unas risas tímidas y tarde comprendió que lo había dicho en voz alta. Las que se reían eran un trío de secretarias que estaban frente a él esperando su turno para subir. Saotome encogió los hombros y giró un poco, luego trató de no mover un solo músculo, concentrado en la pantalla de su teléfono, como si él jamás hubiera dicho nada o siquiera estuviera allí. Pero podía escuchar todavía los cuchicheos y las risas cómplices de esas mujeres. ¿Se estarían burlando de él? Sintió que sus orejas comenzaban a arder.

La tercera y la cuarta puerta de los elevadores se abrieron a la vez y se llenaron igual de rápido.

«Bah, no me importa lo que piensen».

Movió los labios repitiendo las palabras que imaginó decir, pero sin hacer ningún sonido, como si en su mente escuchara haberlo hecho con la fuerza y la indiferencia de aquel artemarcialista que soñaba ser todas las noches antes de despertar cada mañana a la realidad de lo que era, el insignificante oficinista Ranma Saotome.

La puerta del quinto ascensor hizo el sonido de un timbre. Saotome alzó el rostro, estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no se percató de que todos habían entrado y quiso maldecir. Solo _quiso_ hacerlo, porque en realidad su rostro enrojeció ante las miradas de los que ya estaban adentro. Creyó que lo juzgaban, o que podían ver a través de sus fantasías y pensamientos. Su mentón se sacudió apenas un poco y, tras unos pocos segundos que se convirtieron en una eternidad de dudas y miedos, no sabiendo si ellos le dirían algo o lo juzgarían por retenerlos sin entrar de una vez en el ascensor, respiró profundamente y avanzó.

Pero otro hombre de traje se le adelantó, empujándolo a mitad de dar el paso y entró a tiempo antes de que se cerrara la puerta frente a su rostro. Ranma se quedó quieto ante la puerta cerrada. Miró hacia atrás para asegurarse de que estaba solo, y lo estaba, los demás ya habían tomado los elevadores dejándolo atrás. Se pasó la mano tras la cabeza y, en un arrebato, se rascó la nuca despeinándose.

—Mierda… —exclamó. Pero lo hizo tan suave que apenas él pudo escucharse.

Si hubiera sido distinto lo habría dicho a viva voz. Tras despeinarse imitando el gesto que haría el Ranma de sus sueños, se miró preocupado en el reflejo del metal del panel del elevador, arreglándose otra vez su pulcro cabello corto. La sexta puerta se abrió y volviendo en sí, sin poder cerrar los labios del todo, se metió rápidamente al ascensor. Suspiró aliviado cerrando los ojos, por poco lo perdía otra vez.

—¡Detén el elevador! —la voz fuerte y segura de una joven mujer se escuchó mientras ella corría por el pasillo.

Ranma abrió los ojos preocupado, miró el panel y no supo qué botón presionar para que las puertas no terminaran de cerrarse.

¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué hacer?... ¿Qué haría él de ser otro?

Introdujo un pie entre las puertas, que golpearon su zapato y volvieron a abrirse.

¡Lo consiguió! Logró hacer que las puertas se detuvieran y se abrieran otra vez. Sintió su sangre hervir pero con algo diferente, orgullo, satisfacción, había tomado una decisión en un momento de acción. Se sintió bien.

La mujer entró al ascensor y las puertas se cerraron. Ambos se quedaron solos en el interior.

—Muchas gracias, pensé que no lo conseguiría —dijo ella, sonriendo de manera encantadora. Era Akane, _¡esa_ Akane!, la Akane a la que nunca podía hablarle. La Akane que estaba en todas sus fantasías, en las que él se convertía en un invencible héroe y ella…

—Yo… —murmuró Ranma, creyendo que era hora de que le diera una respuesta.

Pero ella lo ignoró, hizo una rápida reverencia con la cabeza y giró mirando hacia adelante, sin prestarle atención ya. La mujer tenía el cabello corto impregnado de pequeñas gotitas de lluvia. Se sacudió el agua de los hombros y suspiró una, quizá dos veces. Ranma la miró detenidamente, en especial lo cerca que estaba de ella y lo bien que podía ver su cuello descubierto y sentir el aroma de la fragancia refrescante, con un toque cítrico, que ella usaba.

Desvió los ojos hacia adelante temiendo que lo descubriera mirándola. Ella rabeaba por ordenar su cabello mojado y revisar, en un pequeño espejo redondo que había sacado de su bolsa, que el maquillaje no se hubiera corrido por culpa de la lluvia.

.

Los números de los pisos pasaban uno a uno por la pantalla. Ranma se metió una mano en el bolsillo y cargó el maletín por encima de su hombro, haciendo un gesto de superioridad.

—No sé qué tanto te miras —comentó—. Ni que tuvieras arreglo…

—¡¿Qué dijiste?! —exclamó ella girando la cabeza para mirarlo, sorprendida de que le dirigiera la voz y a la vez enfadada por la repentina insolencia.

—Lo que escuchaste, no es necesario que te arregles tanto… ¿Todas las mujeres son tan quisquillosas con esas cosas?

Akane lo miró desafiante.

—Tú no entiendes nada.

—Ni que quisiera hacerlo.

—Eres un pesado —Akane le sacó la lengua.

—Y tú una boba —Ranma también le sacó la lengua.

—Ranma, eres un crío. No sé por qué siempre te gusta hacerme enfadar…

—No me gusta —replicó él en seguida—, quizás no tanto… Pero es divertido.

—¿Divertido? —preguntó Akane, indignada y sorprendida.

—Sí —Ranma hizo una media sonrisa y la miró directo a los ojos—, porque no solo te ves bonita cuando sonríes.

—¡Ra…! ¡¿Ranma?!

Akane dio un paso atrás, avergonzada, sonrojada hasta las orejas, topando con la espalda en la pared del ascensor. Ranma se acercó poniendo una mano al lado de la cabeza de ella. El pecho de la mujer subía y bajaba con fuerza. Él solo sonreía, confiado, dominante, dispuesto a no dejar pasar más la oportunidad de hablarle y de decirle a ella que le pertenecía, a él y solo a él, porque en realidad ella era su prometida…

.

La campanilla de la puerta del elevador sacó a Ranma Saotome de sus pensamientos. Akane cerró el espejo y se adelantó en bajar mientras lo guardaba de nuevo en su bolso. No miró atrás, hablando sola algo sobre el mal clima, sacudiéndose todavía el agua de su cabello humedecido. Ranma se quedó quieto.

Comprendió que mientras estuvo a solas con Akane en el ascensor había estado todo el tiempo en silencio, únicamente imaginando hablarle. Suspiró derrotado, iba a bajar cuando la puerta se cerró en su cara por haber tardado mucho, y el aparato comenzó a descender otra vez.

—No, por Kami, no.

Ranma presionó todos los botones tratando de detenerlo.

—No… ¡Maldición! —gritó finalmente, alzando la voz con fuerza.

Pero no había nadie que pudiera escucharlo.

.

.

FIN

.

.

Nota de autora: Un capítulo más centrado en este Ranma tan distinto para todos nosotros, tan gris y mundano como cualquier trabajador preso de la rutina y de la aplastante timidez japonesa. Espero que les haya gustado.

Agradezco enormemente a todos los que me envían sus comentarios: **Dee-Dee Zednem, Saritanimelove, Elennita, Caro-azuul, Rokumon, Haruri Saotome, Jessica, Alezi Monela**. Muchos besos para ustedes.

Gracias también a todos los que me leen cada día. Recuerden que pueden encontrarme en facebook formando parte de **Fantasy Fiction Estudios** y que ahí también pueden proponer temas para el soundtrack de _El año de la felicidad_ que está recopilando **Aoi Fhrey**. Con sus sugerencias haremos discos con las canciones de las historias de este fic.

Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	255. La melodía de Dios

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **La melodía de Dios**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

 _Kimiko giró en la cama y acercó un poco más su cuerpo desnudo al de su esposo. Le acomodó un mechón sobre la frente y le sonrió. Los grandes ojos café brillaron y Soun Tendo supo que una idea estaba germinando en su hermosa cabecita._

 _—_ _Si tenemos hijas ya sé cómo quiero que se llamen —dijo entusiasmada._

 _—_ _¿Sí?_

 _—_ _Claro, ya lo estuve pensando —empezó a jugar enroscando el mechón de su esposo en el dedo índice y soltándolo alternativamente—. La mayor será Kasumi, luego Nabiki, y la más pequeña Akane._

 _Soun enarcó las cejas._

 _—_ _¿Tres? —musitó—. ¿Cómo sabes que tendremos tres?_

 _—_ _No lo sé realmente —respondió su mujer encogiendo un poco los hombros—, pero yo quiero tres así que me esforzaré en eso._

 _Su esposo soltó una risa alegre._

 _—_ _Pero, ¿y si son varones? —indagó._

 _Kimiko frunció el ceño._

 _—_ _Supongo que lo pensaré en su momento —respondió—. Algo que suene bien con el apellido Tendo, creo. No me molestes, los nombres que elegí son perfectos._

 _—_ _Sí, son perfectos —accedió Soun acariciando su rostro embelesado. Luego bajó la mano por el cuello, el hombro y más allá del brazo, perdiéndose en la curva de su cintura, sintiendo su piel suave y joven._

 _—_ _Prométeme que esos serán los nombres —pidió ella—. Promételo._

 _—_ _No hay necesidad de prometer._

 _—_ _Pero hazlo —lo miró con sus grandes ojos brillando alegres—. ¿Verdad que son nombres preciosos?_

 _—_ _Los más lindos que he oído —replicó su esposo besándola dulcemente y envolviéndola en un abrazo._

Aquella escena soñó, o recordó medio dormido, el viejo Soun Tendo la mañana de noviembre en que se recordaba un nuevo aniversario del fallecimiento de su hija Akane. La más pequeña de sus hijas, la más parecida a su madre, tanto que hasta su enfermedad heredó y dejó demasiado pronto este mundo. Por fortuna, aunque breve, su matrimonio fue feliz, y había tenido una hija que pasaba a engrosar la cuenta de sus nietos, donde Kasumi llevaba la delantera, para regocijo de todos.

Aún así, el viejo corazón del señor Tendo no soportaba el recuerdo de aquella fatídica fecha. No importaba el tiempo que pasara, siempre sentiría quebrarse un poco más su alma y entristecerse su corazón ya tan marchito. Un padre no estaba hecho para ver morir a ninguno de sus hijos. Seguía doliendo, seguiría doliendo siempre, de la misma forma en que a cada minuto seguía escociendo como una herida abierta la ausencia de su esposa. Esos eran golpes de los que uno no se reponía aunque pasaran diez mil años.

.

.

A varias calles del dojo Tendo, donde el viejo Soun reflexionaba estas cosas, una chiquilla de unos dieciocho años pasaba casualmente frente a una tienda de muebles. Tenía el largo cabello rojo muy bien peinado; sus grandes ojos azules eran inteligentes y despiertos. Su nombre era Kimiko Saotome. De su abuela no solo había heredado el nombre de pila sino también la inteligencia chispeante y la mente ocurrente, afortunadamente en todo lo demás se parecía a su padre Ranma, o eso decía siempre su abuelo Soun.

Kimiko se levantó aquella mañana recordando la fecha. Rezó en el pequeño altar de la casa frente a la fotografía de su madre y prendió unas varitas de incienso. Tuvo un momento de silenciosa plática con ella y luego, con el corazón más liviano, se levantó rumbo a sus obligaciones del día.

Al pasar frente a la tienda se detuvo, con sorpresa, pero también con alegría. En el escaparate había una pequeña cómoda de tres cajones, sencilla y de color rosa pastel. Tenía un aspecto viejo, desgastado por los años. Su madre había tenido una cómoda como esa.

Casi no recordaba a su madre pues era muy pequeña cuando murió, pero durante mucho tiempo había asociado su recuerdo a aquella cómoda de color rosado. Le encantaba, era su cosa favorita de la casa, y acostumbraba jugar en el piso cerca de aquel mueble; lo que más le gustaba era el color. En algún momento de su niñez, no sabía cuándo, el mueble había desaparecido, probablemente su padre o su abuelo lo habían vendido o regalado pues era demasiado triste para ellos verlo todos los días, recordándoles la ausencia.

Kimiko miró toda la tienda, fijándose después en el letrero. Era un lugar de venta de cosas usadas, ¿sería posible…?

¿Podría ser que fuera el mismo mueble?

Demasiado fortuito tal vez, demasiada coincidencia para tratarse de algo real. Tanto tiempo debía llevar ese mueble allí y recién ahora ella lo había visto. Quizá había pasado de local en local ya que nadie lograba venderlo, hasta que había ido a parar a esa tienda donde Kimiko había logrado verlo en el escaparate.

Tal vez se engañaba y era solamente uno muy parecido, o incluso no se parecía mucho y sus recuerdos de la infancia estaban distorsionados y ahora la engañaban. Estuvo tentada de comprar la cómoda para cerciorarse, pero comprendía el impacto que sería para su padre o su abuelo verlo en la casa de pronto, aunque solo fuera meramente parecido al que tenía su madre.

De todas formas, Kimiko no podía apartar los ojos de aquella cómoda de color rosa.

La ausente presencia de su madre —si es que podía definirse así— la había acompañado desde siempre. Cuando murió ella era demasiado pequeña como para entender o afligirse por la partida, sobre todo porque —le habían contado mucho después— desde su enfermedad la apartaban por varias horas de su lado porque Akane no estaba en condiciones de cuidarla bien, así que en su mente infantil simplemente fue una presencia que se disolvió con el tiempo. A pesar de eso, la pensaba todos los días, no con tristeza sino como su cuidadora, su ángel guardián por así decir. Iba con ella a todas partes.

Ese mismo día antes de salir se había encomendado a sus cuidados. Era una fecha importante pues iba a presentar formalmente ante su padre a su novio. La comían los nervios. Temía que el momento, y sobre todo la fecha, no fueran adecuados.

Pero ahora había visto la cómoda rosada. Creyó firmemente por un momento que su madre intentaba decirle algo, darle el visto bueno. Podía estar imaginándolo, pero sintió que era una señal.

Frente a la vitrina, se inclinó formalmente ante la cómoda, con los brazos a los lados, doblando su cuerpo.

—Estoy muy agradecida —dijo.

Y sonriente siguió su camino. Así como la vida seguía.

.

.

FIN

.

.

Nota de autora: Mi suegra me contó que tenía pensado los nombres para los cinco hijos varones que pensaba tener; al final pudo tener solo tres, pero de todas formas sabía que todos serían varones. Así que podríamos decir que lo de Kimiko Tendo podría haber ocurrido así como está narrado.

El título es por una canción del grupo Tan biónica, que fue la que me inspiró esta historia. Espero que no hayan llorado demasiado T_T.

Gracias a todos los que me leen, muy en especial a **Dee-Dee Zednem, Caro-azuul, Saritanimelove, Haruri Saotome, Ivarodsan, Rokumon, Jessica** y **Akai27.**

Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	256. Amor ciego

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **Amor ciego**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

Mousse terminó de limpiar la cocina del restaurante, se fijó que el gas estuviera cerrado, apagó las luces y cerró la puerta después de poner el cartel de «cerrado». Suspiró, se acomodó los anteojos y caminó a paso lento los pocos metros que lo separaban de la pequeña casa donde vivía.

Cuando la anciana Cologne y Shampoo habían vuelto a China, Mousse tuvo que decidir su futuro. ¿Qué podría hacer a partir de ese momento? Las cartas estaban echadas y si hasta Shampoo había entendido después de muchas peleas y llanto que Ranma Saotome no la quería y que prefería casarse con Akane Tendo, también él podía entender que Shampoo no quería pasar la vida a su lado. Fue doloroso pero necesario. Al final decidió quedarse en Japón y la vieja Cologne estuvo encantada de dejarlo a cargo del Neko-hanten con la única condición de mantenerla al tanto del funcionamiento y la rentabilidad, y que le enviara todos los meses sus respectivas ganancias. El resto era para él, podía hacer lo que quisiera, cambiar el menú, cambiar el interior del local, contratar al personal que se le antojara y decidir qué día tomarse libre.

Fue divertido. Decidió tirar las paredes que separaban la parte del restaurante de los cuartos de atrás que usaban las amazonas y él para agrandar la cocina. Contrató a un chef y a un _sous-chef_ chinos, también contrató un par de camareras y un chico para repartir; él continuaba haciendo de todo un poco, a veces cocinaba, otras servía mesas, casi siempre era el que lavaba los platos y los demás utensilios (siempre con agua caliente para que sus… «problemas» no se presentaran). También era el primero en abrir y dar un repaso a la cocina y todo el restaurante para que estuviera en óptimas condiciones para los clientes; y era el último en irse luego de fregar todo muy bien.

Cuando comenzó con las reformas en el restaurante se fue a vivir a la pequeña casa a la vuelta. Tenía una cocina-comedor y una diminuta sala en la que ponía un futón; suficiente para él, no necesitaba nada más. Con el correr de los días se dio cuenta de que se sentía feliz y aquella vida le gustaba. No había olvidado a Shampoo ni mucho menos había dejado de amarla, pero comprendía que ella no era una mujer para él. Al final, con bastante pena, se dio cuenta de que quizá él merecía algo mejor.

Mousse arrastró los zapatos en la vereda, sacó las llaves del bolsillo oculto de su túnica china. El metal tintineó al golpear entre sí. La mano de Mousse se detuvo un momento y al final, tragando saliva, metió la llave en la cerradura y abrió la puerta.

Se sentía bastante satisfecho y feliz con su vida, si bien no era perfecta sabía que podía mejorar y que estaba en su mano lograrlo, y aquel pensamiento le daba impulso cada día para hacer su trabajo. Pero todo eso había cambiado hacía aproximadamente un mes.

Se quitó los zapatos en la diminuta entrada.

—Estoy en casa —anunció.

Shampoo, vestida con uno de sus diminutos vestidos chinos y un delantal sobre la ropa, se materializó frente a él, sonriéndole aduladora.

—Bienvenido a casa, querido —respondió con voz dulzona, en chino, meneando las caderas al dar un paso hacia él, inclinándose y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—Ho-hola… —tartamudeó Mousse, turbado al percibir la suave redondez de sus pechos casi a punto de salirse de su escote. Los recuerdos de haber acariciado y saboreado esos mismos pechos lo hizo sentirse avergonzado. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo.

Mousse se apartó y Shampoo sonrió, con los ojos brillantes.

—¿Te darás un baño antes de cenar? —preguntó.

—Eh… sí, creo que eso es lo mejor —respondió Mousse arrodillándose sobre el tatami para abrir un mueble y sacar ropa para cambiarse.

—Querido… —Shampoo se acomodó detrás de él, inclinándose de nuevo hasta que sus senos se apretaron en la espalda de mousse haciéndolo dar un respingo, y el aliento de Shampoo rozó su oreja—, ¿necesitas que te ayude a enjabonarte bien?

El muchacho cerró los ojos con fuerza, recordando demasiado bien el momento en que no había sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para rechazar esa invitación y ambos se habían metido como pudieron en el pequeño ofuro, haciendo salpicar el agua hacia todas partes con cada movimiento. Los gemidos de Shampoo hicieron eco en su memoria.

—No… no es necesario —respondió mousse apartándose de ella.

—De acuerdo, querido. Tendré lista la cena para cuando salgas.

—Gra-gracias…

Sin mirarla, Mousse se levantó y se metió en el baño, cerrando la puerta a su espalda. Soltó todo el aire que había retenido en sus pulmones.

Hacía un mes creyó que su mayor sueño se volvía realidad, pero todo resultó ser una terrible y retorcida pesadilla. La anciana Cologne lo llamó por teléfono al restaurante cuando ya había terminado el turno y solo él estaba allí, limpiando y dejando todo en condiciones para el día siguiente. La voz de la matriarca estaba pastosa y apagada, y Mousse en seguida comprendió por qué, la noticia que tenía que darle era la más terrible, la que Mousse nunca en su vida hubiera querido escuchar: Shampoo había muerto.

Había sucedido de la forma más simple y tonta, una que debía avergonzar a un gran artista marcial. Shampoo se encontraba entrenando en las montañas y al escalar una cúspide resbaló y cayó al vacío. No habían encontrado su cuerpo, pero sí indicios del triste desenlace. De eso hacía ya cinco días y habían perdido las esperanzas de rescatarla.

Mousse se quedó sin habla. Después de unos segundos en que Cologne tampoco habló, el muchacho chino agradeció que la anciana lo hubiera llamado para comunicarle las noticias y colgó el auricular del teléfono. Esa noche, lloró, sintiéndose de nuevo un niño desprotegido, lloró a su amada, sintió renacer en su pecho más fuerte que nunca el amor por Shampoo que en realidad nunca se había extinguido, sino que él quiso sofocar a la fuerza, a base de conformismos.

Volvió a su casa arrastrando los pies, desenrolló apenas el futón y se dejó caer encima con ropa y todo, sin poder dejar de derramar lágrimas y lamentarse a gritos por lo que había ocurrido con una vida tan joven y hermosa como la de Shampoo.

No recordaba cuándo se había quedado dormido, pero sí recordaba que unas suaves y dulces caricias en su rostro lo despertaron y la claridad de la mañana ya entraba por la ventana. Al principio no comprendió lo que pasaba, sus ojos estaban hinchados por el llanto y el sueño, pestañeó, se los refregó, pero aún así no podía ver bien lo que estaba frente a él. Estiró la mano y tomó los anteojos que había dejado en el suelo a su lado y al ponérselos, descubrió el bello y tierno rostro de Shampoo inclinado hacia él, sonriéndole con dulzura.

—¿Sha-Shampoo…? —tartamudeó sin comprender.

—Hola, querido —dijo ella en chino, como un suave ronroneo.

—Shampoo… Sha… Shampoo, tú… tú estabas…

Mousse tragó saliva.

—Shampoo… estás muerta… no puede ser que…

Ella sonrió ampliamente.

—¿Qué dices, querido? ¿Qué locura es esa? —replicó.

—La anciana Cologne me llamó y dijo… —Mousse se enderezó hasta quedar sentado.

—Yo solamente volví a Japón porque comprendí que te amo, Mousse, y no puedo estar lejos de ti —respondió Shampoo.

—¿Tú me…? —Mousse la miró estupefacto.

Recién en ese momento se dio cuenta de que Shampoo estaba desnuda y encima de él sobre el futón, con el largo cabello cubriéndole a medias los pechos, pero sin ninguna prenda. ¿Qué era lo que decía? ¿Shampoo lo amaba a él? ¿Había vuelto _por él_?

Mientras él continuaba observándola sin saber qué decir, Shampoo se inclinó y lo besó en la boca. Mousse ahogó un gemido de sorpresa mientras se deleitaba en ese beso que era exactamente igual a como él había soñado muchas veces que sería.

—Querido…. he venido solo por ti —susurró Shampoo contra sus labios—. Tómame ahora… soy tuya.

Las manos temblorosas de Mousse se dirigieron al hermoso cuerpo de la amazona y se detuvieron en su pequeña cintura.

—Tómame ahora, mousse… por favor —rogó Shampoo, llevando las manos de Mousse hacia el vértice de sus secretos.

Mientras Mousse se mordía los labios sin poder creérselo, se tendió sobre ella, besándola de nuevo, lamiéndola y tocándola en todos los lugares que muchas veces soñó tocarla. Le hizo el amor y asombrado descubrió el pequeño sollozo de dolor de Shampoo cuando la penetró. Ella se había guardado para él; no podía creer tanta felicidad embargando su pecho luego de la desdicha de la noche anterior.

Shampoo se entregó a él salvajemente, con osadía y determinación, proponiéndole los actos más lujuriosos, que Mousse, en largas noches afiebradas, había soñado compartir con ella, y que ahora no osó negarle.

Ese día Mousse no fue al restaurante porque se la pasó enredado entre las mantas del futón con Shampoo. Al mediodía ella se levantó y, aún desnuda, preparó una comida sencilla para los dos mientras Mousse la observaba desde el futón apoyado en un codo, maravillado aún de tenerla toda para él. Quería gritar a los cuatro vientos que Shampoo era suya, quería anunciarle a toda la aldea que la mujer más maravillosa lo había elegido a él, pero se contuvo. Al pensarlo mejor, se dio cuenta de que debía haber una razón para que Shampoo hubiera hecho aquello y se dio cuenta de que quizá había fingido su muerte para que la aldea la diera por muerta y no se opusieran a que ella pasara el resto de su vida con un hombre inferior como él.

Al exponer aquella teoría con Shampoo ella se la confirmó con una sonrisa, diciéndole que lo único que quería era estar a su lado siempre. Mousse entendió entonces que no podía avisar en la aldea que Shampoo en realidad no había muerto, pues las amazonas exigirían su regreso. Por el momento, Shampoo sería toda para él.

La comida estuvo lista muy pronto. Shampoo se sentó con él frente a le mesita baja que había en el comedor y le dio de comer en la boca con los palillos, sonriéndole siempre y diciéndole a cada momento cuánto lo amaba. Después de eso se recostaron de nuevo en el futón. Mousse le contó todo lo que había hecho en el restaurante en esos meses que ella había estado fuera y Shampoo lo escuchó sonriente y atenta. Luego, le propuso tomar un baño juntos.

Esa noche, exhausta, ella se durmió en sus brazos y Mousse, dichoso, cerró los ojos con una sonrisa en los labios. En ningún momento se preguntó por qué Shampoo había aparecido desnuda en su casa o cómo había hecho para entrar, solo mucho más tarde aquellos detalles lo preocuparon y se respondió que seguramente ella había tenido la mala suerte de transformarse en gato en el camino.

Al otro día, Mousse fue a comprarle algunos vestidos para que ella no tuviera que estar desnuda todo el tiempo. Mousse quería ir al parque con ella, llevarla a todas partes de su mano, enseñarla al mundo y luego casarse con ella con bombos y platillos, pero después se le ocurrió que era más prudente esperar, pues las noticias podían llegar a la aldea amazona. Era mejor que ella se quedara en la casa de Mousse, sin salir, al menos algunos días. Al consultarlo con ella, Shampoo estuvo de acuerdo con una sonrisa.

Qué fácil era la vida a su lado. Mousse se despertaba abrazando el cuerpo desnudo de Shampoo, cumplía con su horario en el restaurante y volvía a casa para deleitarse en el cuerpo voluptuoso de la jovencita china, que no dudaba en cumplir todas sus fantasías, algunas que hasta Mousse se avergonzaba de haber tenido alguna vez; pero Shampoo era generosa y entregada. Luego comían juntos, Shampoo le daba bocaditos de comida con los palillos, siempre solícita. Al final del día se acomodaban en el futón para dormir abrazados.

Pasaron varios días antes de que Mousse pudiera notar algo extraño más allá de su constante deseo de desnudarla. Shampoo le daba la comida, pero ella nunca comía, tampoco notó que fuera al baño alguna vez. Cuando él entraba a casa no la veía, sino que al darse la vuelta de pronto, Shampoo estaba ahí, como si hubiera salido de detrás de un mueble. Ella tampoco expresaba nunca opiniones propias, solo asentía cuando él decía algo o repetía sus mismas palabras.

Todo el sexo que tenían era siempre porque ella quería complacerlo, o porque estaban haciendo realidad alguna fantasía que él tenía.

Shampoo nunca se quejaba, nunca pedía nada. Nunca le decía nada, excepto para avisarle que la comida estaba lista o para hacerle pecaminosas y lúbricas propuestas.

Shampoo… parecía no ser Shampoo.

Mousse reflexionó durante todo el día mientras trabajaba en el restaurante. Sin duda había algo extraño y, por más que fuera doloroso, lo más extraño era el repentino y apasionado amor de Shampoo por él. Era cierto que podría ser algo que ella siempre hubiera sentido y que ahora por fin se animaba a exponer ante el mundo, pero si era así, debía confirmarlo.

Al llegar a casa le preguntó a Shampoo que era lo que más le gustaba de él.

—Te amo… por como eres —respondió ella.

—Por favor, sé más específica, Shampoo —replicó él—. Para mí, por ejemplo, tú eres hermosa, generosa en el fondo y muy ocurrente. Siempre me divierto contigo y por eso te amo. ¿Qué ves tú en mí? ¿Qué me hace especial a tus ojos, Shampoo?

—Es… por como eres —respondió ella en el mismo tono de antes, sonriente y con los ojos brillantes.

Mousse frunció el ceño.

—De acuerdo —Mousse cambió de estrategia—, entonces, comamos, Shampoo.

—Te haré tu platillo favorito de inmediato, querido —dijo ella levantándose, pero Mousse la detuvo alargando el brazo.

—No, Shampoo, esta vez yo cocinaré. Te haré la comida que tanto te gusta. Ramen extra picante —explicó Mousse con una sonrisa.

Shampoo le sonrió en respuesta y no dijo nada.

Cuando la comida estuvo lista Mousse puso el tazón sobre la mesa. Shampoo de inmediato tomó los palillos e intentó darle un poco a Mousse.

—No, querida Shampoo —la detuvo él con gentileza—. Quiero que tú disfrutes hoy. Come un poco.

Ella miró el tazón y volvió a mirarlo a él. Comenzó a desabrocharse el vestido chino.

—Mejor relajémonos en el futón —respondió en un tono sugerente.

Se puso de pie y le dio la espalda, dejando que el vestido cayera al suelo.

—Shampoo… —los labios de Mousse temblaron, pero no por el deseo.

—Querido… hazme tuya una vez más —pidió ella girando apenas el rostro para mirarlo—. Nunca tengo suficiente de ti.

Mousse, asustado ante el terrible presentimiento que punzaba en su corazón, solo deseó que ella se comportara normalmente, que le dijera que lo amaba y lo abrazara hasta que todos los malos sentimientos se fueran de su pecho.

Shampoo, entonces, se volvió hacia él y, arrodillándose a su lado, lo abrazó con fuerza y le acarició el cabello como si él fuera un niño pequeño.

—Te amo, Mousse —susurró en su oído estrechándolo con fuerza.

Entonces Mousse se dio cuenta de que Shampoo, desde el primer momento, había cumplido todos sus deseos y fantasías.

Aquella no podía ser Shampoo.

.

Al día siguiente llegó un paquete desde China al restaurante. Mousse esperó hasta el cierre y encontrarse solo para abrirlo. Adentro había una carta y una pequeña cajita. Era una carta de la anciana Cologne donde le informaba, con tristeza, que luego de casi dos semanas de búsqueda, habían encontrado el cuerpo de Shampoo y por fin habían podido rendirle honores fúnebres.

Mousse tuvo que sentarse para poder seguir leyendo porque de pronto sintió que el piso se movía bajo sus pies.

La vieja Cologne confesaba que aquella tragedia la había golpeado con mucha dureza y parecía haberle ablandado el corazón pues, aunque no era preciso que lo hiciera, había querido mandarle al muchacho un pequeño recuerdo de su nieta porque sabía que, en vida, Mousse la había amado intensamente.

Al abrir la pequeña caja que acompañaba la carta, Mousse encontró un corto mechón de cabello rosa. Era el cabello de Shampoo.

El joven chino dejó caer su rostro sobre las manos mientras apoyaba los codos en la mesa, y así se quedó por horas.

Por fin comprendió, o creyó comprender, lo que había ocurrido. Y sabía qué debía hacer para acabar con aquello… aunque en el fondo no le gustara.

Esa noche, triste y cabizbajo, llegó a su casa y buscó consuelo en los brazos de Shampoo sin negarse nada de ella, pues sabía que aquella extraña relación tenía las horas contadas. Mientras la amaba sin descanso enredándose con ella en las mantas del futón, se preguntó si, en algún momento, de haber sido real, su vida hubiera podido ser así de idílica y maravillosa. Pero él mismo se daba cuenta de que no. Aquella no era la Shampoo real, era solo el producto de su fantasía y sus sueños locos. Ella en ningún momento se hubiera comportado de aquella manera, ni aún amándolo, comprendió que tendría que haberse dado cuenta de eso desde el principio, pero estaba demasiado ocupado disfrutando de una irrealidad que nunca tendría que haber sido suya.

Al día siguiente salió muy temprano hacia el barrio chino de Tokio para comprar lo que le hacía falta; luego cumplió con su turno en el restaurante quedándose más tiempo del que le correspondía, hasta que ya no hubo ningún cliente y pudo limpiar a fondo la cocina. Finalmente cerró el gas, apagó las luces y se fue; se arrastró hacia su casa y evadió a Shampoo cuanto pudo.

Al salir del baño, Shampoo lo esperaba con la comida sobre la mesa y una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

—Querido, la cena está lista —anunció en un susurro cargado de erotismo, presagiando lo que vendría después de la cena.

Mousse la observó con tristeza. Se acercó a ella y le acarició el rostro. Se inclinó para darle un beso, pero antes de tocarle los labios lo pensó mejor y besó su frente.

—Querido… —susurró ella, tomando la mano de Mousse y bajándola atrevida hacia su escote— que no se enfríe tu cena —comentó mordiéndose los labios sugerente.

—Debo hacer una cosa primero, Shampoo —anunció él con voz apagada.

Shampoo sonrió, con el rostro todavía levantado hacia él, mirándolo y escuchándolo embelesada. Mousse cerró los ojos un momento y suspiró. Del bolsillo de su túnica china, que continuaba sobre el futón, sacó una bolsa de papel, y de la bolsa una figura tallada en jade con un cordón rojo.

Shampoo lo miró inclinando la cabeza a un lado.

—¿Qué es eso, querido? —preguntó.

—Es un amuleto del rey Yan —respondió Mousse.

Se puso de espaldas a ella para colgarlo en el quicio de la ventana.

—Shampoo, lamento lo que te hice, todo fue mi culpa —comentó Mousse mientras con parsimonia ataba el cordón rojo del amuleto—. Aquella noche… lo lamento, fue mi dolor y mi profundo amor el que te trajo, Shampoo. Cuando supe que habías muerto me derrumbé ¡y deseé con tanta fuerza que aquello no fuera cierto que…! este es el resultado. Tu espíritu ha quedado atrapado aquí, en mis brazos, en esta casa, por la fuerza de mi amor por ti; te has materializado solo para cumplir mis deseos y fantasías. Eres únicamente… un fantasma, un espíritu. Pero debo dejarte ir.

Mousse terminó de atar el cordón y bajó los brazos, inclinando también la cabeza.

—Con este amuleto, tu espíritu será libre para poder elevarse y reencarnar —siguió diciendo Mousse, con voz apagada—. Perdón por haberte retenido. Ahora debo liberarte pues esto es solo una fantasía y al final podrías convertirte en un espíritu maligno e insatisfecho a mi lado. No podría hacerte eso, Shampoo, yo aún… aún te amo —se pasó la lengua por los labios resecos—. Tampoco es bueno para mí, debo asimilar tu pérdida y vivir mi destino. Debo ser feliz con… alguien más. Merezco… Shampoo, merezco algo mejor…

En seguida se arrepintió de aquellas duras palabras y volteó rápidamente.

—¡Perdóname, Shampoo, no quise decir…!

Pero Shampoo ya no estaba. El amuleto continuaba firmemente colgado del marco de la ventana. Mousse suspiró y se movió lentamente, sentándose ante la mesita baja. Los cuencos con la comida aún estaban allí, pero estaban fríos.

—Adiós, Shampoo —susurró.

Tomó los palillos y se metió un poco de comida a la boca, sintiendo el sabor mezclándose con el salado de sus lágrimas.

.

.

FIN

.

.

Nota de autor: El rey Yan es la versión china del dios Yama del hinduismo, el dios de la muerte que juzga las almas en el más allá. El jade es el mineral usado tradicionalmente en la artesanía china. El _sous-chef_ significa sub-chef, es el segundo al mando en la cocina.

Gracias a todos los que me leen, muy en especial a **Elennita, Rosefe-123, Rokumon, Caro-azuul, Dee-Dee Zednem, Haruri Saotome, Akai27, HelenMartinelli** y **Noham.**

Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	257. Dr Tendo

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **Dr. Tendo**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

Ranma Saotome bajó del coche tirado por caballos y se sacudió la chaqueta del traje. Levantó la cabeza y observó la gran mansión en la cima de la colina, bastante alejada del pueblo, contrastando con el cielo tormentoso.

—Ahí lo tienes, jovencito, la mansión del doctor Tendo —comentó el cochero.

—Gracias —respondió Ranma tomando su pequeña maleta con una mano.

—Los Tendo no reciben visitas muy a menudo —siguió diciendo el cochero con una mirada suspicaz—. ¿Qué te trae a esa casa… tan extraña?

—¿Extraña? preguntó Ranma, volteando la cabeza hacia el hombre antes de comenzar a andar.

—Bueno… desde que murió su mujer el doctor se ha prácticamente recluido. Sus hijas estudian en casa y rara vez bajan al pueblo, excepto la mayor, para hacer las compras. Hay muchas historias sobre… —el cochero se aclaró la garganta— los experimentos que seguramente hace el doctor en su laboratorio.

Ranma se encogió de hombros.

—Así que, ¿qué haces tú aquí, muchacho? ¿Eres un pariente?

—Seré el asistente del doctor Tendo —respondió Ranma con una sonrisa.

Y echó a andar rumbo a la mansión justo en el momento en que un trueno retumbaba en todos los rincones del pueblo.

.

.

Mientras servía los cuencos con arroz para el desayuno, Kasumi alzó la cabeza sobresaltada al escuchar el trueno y ver el relámpago iluminando el cielo en plena mañana.

—Parece que lloverá —comentó.

Su padre, el doctor Soun Tendo, bajó un momento el periódico que leía para mirar hacia la ventana y luego dirigió su atención nuevamente a la lectura.

—Hijas — dijo—, hoy vendrá mi nuevo aprendiz.

—¿Aprendiz? —inquirió su hija Nabiki abandonando por un momento la lectura de su novela.

—¿Qué dices, papá? —su hija Akane enderezó la espalda—. ¿Aprendiz? Pero si yo… ¡yo sería tu nueva asistente!, me estuve preparando durante mucho tiempo y…

—Akane, hija mía, ya te dije que el lugar de una mujer no es en un laboratorio —la interrumpió su padre con tranquilidad—. No quiero que lleves la misma vida que ha llevado tu padre.

—¡Pero, papá!, me encanta la ciencia y he estudiado mucho.

—Tendría que haber puesto freno antes a esas aspiraciones tuyas —se lamentó Soun Tendo—, siento no haberme concentrado más en ti, estaba absorbido por la enfermedad de tu madre y… —Tendo apretó los labios, sin querer revivir los amargos recuerdos.

Akane suspiró.

—Entonces, papá, ¿a qué hora llegará este aprendiz? —preguntó Kasumi sentándose a la mesa—. Tendré que preparar uno de los cuartos de invitados.

—No sé la hora, hija mía —respondió su padre tomando los palillos.

—¿Y qué tan joven es? —preguntó Nabiki—. ¿Es guapo?

«Espero que no sea demasiado joven», pensó Kasumi, pero cuidándose de no comentarlo.

—¿Cuáles son sus estudios? ¿Qué exámenes aprobó? —preguntó Akane desafiante.

—Hijas mías, no sé nada de eso —respondió Soun poniéndose un trozo de pescado en la boca y saboreándolo—. ¡Nunca lo he visto!

—¡¿Qué?!

—Pero al menos conoces sus credenciales, a qué colegio fue, quiénes fueron sus maestros, ¿cierto? —preguntó Akane inclinándose hacia adelante.

—Bueno… en realidad…

—¡Papá! —Akane golpeó la mesa con una mano—. ¿Me rechazas como tu asistente a pesar de todas mis buenas calificaciones y aceptas a un desconocido sin escolarización?

—Por favor, Akane, tranquilízate —pidió con dulzura su hermana mayor.

—Ah, Kasumi, eres igual a tu madre, un verdadero ángel que trae la calma —su padre tomó con ternura la mano de su hija, observándola embelesado—. También posees sus hábiles y bellas manos.

Ella sonrió tiernamente en respuesta.

—¿Meterás a un hombre desconocido a la casa donde viven tus tres hijas en edad de casarse? —indagó Nabiki alzando una ceja.

—A mí no me interesa casarme, solo quiero ir a la universidad —refutó Akane de inmediato.

—A mí sí me gustaría… bueno… —Kasumi habló en voz tan baja que nadie le prestó atención.

—No es realmente un desconocido, hijas mías —explicó Soun—. Es el hijo de un muy buen amigo mío, Genma Saotome, ¿nunca les hablé de él?

—Nunca —respondió Nabiki.

—Bueno, se me habrá pasado —rio Tendo—. Hace poco le escribí explicándole que necesitaba un aprendiz para mi laboratorio y…

—¿Le escribiste? —interrumpió Akane cada vez de peor humor—. ¡Pero si no necesitabas nada! _Yo_ iba a ser tu aprendiz, maldición.

—Akane, una dama no debe decir groserías —la reprendió suavemente su hermana mayor.

Akane resopló. En ese momento llamaron a la puerta y los golpes de la aldaba hicieron eco por toda la mansión.

—¿Será él? —inquirió Kasumi levantándose y encaminándose hacia la puerta principal.

—Solo espero que sea muy guapo, mis ojos necesitan recrearse o moriré de aburrimiento —le comentó Nabiki a Akane, y la menor puso los ojos en blanco.

Un par de minutos después, Kasumi regresó al comedor seguida de un muchacho que llevaba una maleta en la mano.

—Papá, ha llegado —anunció Kasumi con una sonrisa apagada, pues de inmediato se dio cuenta de que el muchacho era demasiado joven para ella.

—Soy Ranma Saotome —se presentó el muchacho haciendo una inclinación.

Todos lo observaron, tenía el cabello trenzado y los ojos azules. Sus ropas y cabello estaban un poco húmedos

—Parece que ha comenzado a llover —comentó Soun Tendo levantándose—. ¡Bienvenido, Ranma! Es una inmensa alegría para mí tenerte en casa.

Nabiki lo miró de arriba abajo evaluándolo y al final decretó que estaba bien, pero no era en lo absoluto un buen partido, así que no le prestó más atención.

—Estas son mis hijas —presentó Soun rodeando al muchacho con un brazo por los hombros—. Kasumi, la mayor, tiene diecinueve años y las hermosas manos de su madre. Luego, Nabiki, de diecisiete, heredó la inteligencia y la elegante postura de su madre, y finalmente Akane, de dieciséis, es la viva imagen del rostro angelical de mi esposa.

Soun extendió el brazo y señaló un enorme cuadro colgado en la pared detrás de la cabecera de la mesa, que tenía pintado el retrato de una hermosa y elegante dama con un notable parecido a las tres hijas de Tendo.

—Como te darás cuenta, todas mis hijas han heredado algo de mi fallecida esposa Kimiko.

Un relámpago iluminó la sala, seguido por un estremecedor trueno.

—Espero que todos tengamos una muy buena convivencia —agregó Soun, luego se volvió hacia Akane—. Querida, ¿por qué no le das un recorrido a Ranma por la casa?

Akane se puso de pie y levantó el mentón con suficiencia.

—Lo siento, papá, estoy ocupada —respondió ella—. Debo ir a hacer cosas más… adecuadas para una mujer.

Y salió del comedor con dignidad, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada asesina a Ranma Saotome. Ranma la observó con sorpresa mientras Kasumi suspiraba resignada. Nabiki siguió leyendo como si eso fuera cosa de todos los días.

—Bien, Ranma, debo ir a preparar las cosas en el laboratorio para asignarte tus tareas —dijo Soun después, como si nada hubiera pasado—. Búscame allí cuando estés instalado.

—Ah… de acuerdo —respondió Ranma rascándose la nuca nervioso.

Soun Tendo también salió del comedor.

—Ranma, debes tener hambre —dijo Kasumi solícita, con una sonrisa—. Siéntate, te traeré algo para desayunar.

—Ehmm… gracias —el muchacho ocupó un lugar frente a Nabiki.

—Le quitaste su puesto —comentó Nabiki mirándolo.

—¿Qué?

—Akane —dijo ella moviendo una mano—, por eso reaccionó así, creía que ella iba a ser la asistente de papá pero apareciste tú… un chico.

—¿Qué tiene contra los chicos? —preguntó Ranma incómodo.

—Todo —resumió Nabiki—. En este mundo solo los hombres pueden lograr algo, y eso es algo que papá siempre nos ha inculcado.

—Ah…

—Por mi parte, solo espero encontrar pronto un buen partido y largarme de este pueblo decadente —continuó Nabiki.

Ranma se quedó en silencio y Nabiki volvió a la lectura de su novela mientras afuera la lluvia comenzaba a caer con fuerza.

.

.

Después desempacar sus pocas pertenencias, Ranma bajó la escalera de la enorme mansión y tomó uno de los corredores hasta la parte de atrás de la casa donde Kasumi le había informado que se encontraba el laboratorio de su padre.

La enorme casona se iba sumiendo cada vez un poco más en la oscuridad a causa de la tormenta y Ranma tuvo que caminar los últimos metros prácticamente a ciegas, hasta dar con una alta puerta de madera maciza. Probó el picaporte pero estaba cerrada con llave, así que golpeó y esperó hasta que Tendo le abriera. Pasaron largos minutos y finalmente el doctor descorrió varios cerrojos y llaves para abrir la puerta apenas diez centímetros y espiar hacia afuera.

—Ah, Ranma, eres tú —musitó.

—Sí.

—Pasa, pasa, date prisa —agregó el doctor abriendo la puerta un poco más y cerrándola e inmediato detrás de Ranma, pasando de nuevo los cerrojos y las llaves.

Dentro de la enorme habitación había largas mesas con varios recipientes de cristal unidos por tuberías y extrañas maquinarias. Más allá, una gruesa tela cubría algo en un rincón. Ranma se dio cuenta de que una copia del retrato de la dama que había en el comedor colgaba también de una de las paredes del laboratorio; pero lo que más le llamó la atención al muchacho fue la cantidad de gruesos cables que había por el suelo y las bombillas que colgaban del techo iluminando la estancia, de las misma forma que lo hacían los faroles en las calles.

—Eso… ¿eso es electricidad? —balbuceó Ranma señalando con el dedo—. ¿Tiene electricidad dentro de la casa?

—¿Qué? —Soun volteó a mirar distraído en la dirección de Ranma—. Ah, sí, pero solo en el laboratorio, es para mis experimentos. Tomará muchos años más para que la gente común y corriente pueda sentarse en las noches a leer sus libros y charlar sin ayuda de las velas… Bien, Ranma, vamos a lo importante. Ven, siéntate aquí, a mi lado.

Soun Tendo despejó un asiento al lado del suyo frente a una alta mesa de madera y Ranma se sentó lentamente.

—Cuando tu padre te ofreció para el puesto no me dio demasiados detalles —comentó Soun—, pero como éramos grandes amigos desde la juventud y yo necesitaba con urgencia un asistente accedí. Cuéntame, Ranma, ¿cuáles son tus estudios?

—Yo… —Ranma se rascó la nuca— fui al colegio para varones de Nerima.

—Una excelente escuela —puntualizó Soun—. ¿Qué más?

—Eh… eso es todo —dijo Ranma, que además no quiso agregar que sus notas no eran demasiado buenas.

—Ah, vaya… —Soun movió nervioso su bigote—. Bien, después de todo eso no es lo más importante en la vida, seguramente te has cultivado por tu cuenta y has leído libros. ¿Leíste los tratados de Arquímedes?

—Eh… no.

—¿Qué tal los libros de Isaac Newton?

—Nop.

—¿No te has informado sobre los estudios de Benjamin Franklin? —preguntó Tendo comenzando a sudar.

Ranma negó con la cabeza.

—¿Nunca has leído a Faraday?

—¿El que publica esas pequeñas viñetas cortas en el periódico? —preguntó a su vez Ranma.

Soun Tendo suspiró.

—No importa, Ranma —Soun soltó una risa nerviosa—. Estoy seguro de que podremos trabajar muy bien juntos, presiento que eres un chico muy inteligente… y me servirás bien.

Los ojos de doctor Tendo brillaron y Ranma tragó saliva, echándose hacia atrás en el asiento.

—¿Sabes? —comentó Soun—, desde mi juventud he sido un genio. Yo era una de las jóvenes promesas de la ciencia, estudié con los mejores en el ámbito de la biología, el cuerpo humano y las enfermedades. En el colegio conocí a mi querida esposa, mi Kimiko…

Soun Tendo se quedó un momento perdido en sus pensamientos.

—Ella se convirtió en mi asistente cuando me gradué y poco después nos casamos —siguió diciendo—, éramos un gran equipo trabajando juntos. Logramos muchas cosas, desarrollé investigaciones muy importantes y mis colegas y yo pudimos curar ciertas enfermedades infecciosas con mucho éxito. Mi Kimiko y yo tuvimos tres maravillosas hijas, como lo has notado, fuimos felices por varios años y luego… ella falleció —el rostro de Soun Tendo se ensombreció—. No pude curarla, no importaron mis años de estudio y mis éxitos curando otras enfermedades, no pude curar a mi Kimiko.

El doctor se cubrió el rostro con una mano.

—Lo lamento —susurró Ranma.

—Eso sucedió hace mucho tiempo, Ranma, no te preocupes —replicó Tendo mirándolo otra vez—. Durante todos estos años he continuado trabajando y por fin… sí, por fin podré hacer algo. Mira, te mostraré.

El doctor se levantó y se acercó a la gruesa tela que cubría un rincón de su laboratorio.

—Trabajé incansablemente, Ranma —explicó—, todo para poder descubrir una manera de detener la degeneración, el proceso natural de descomposición de la materia, ¿comprendes?

—Eso creo —comentó Ranma, que por momentos sentía que Soun hablaba demasiado rápido.

—¡Y lo he conseguido! —anunció Soun Tendo, tirando de la tela y descubriendo una serie de grandes frascos de vidrio, de por lo menos cincuenta centímetros de altura y treinta de ancho, cerrados herméticamente, conteniendo un líquido amarillento y lo que parecían ser trozos de carne que flotaban en su interior.

—Eso… —Ranma titubeó.

—¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás viendo, Ranma? —preguntó Soun emocionado.

—¿Es… —Ranma inclinó la cabeza a un costado— comida?

—¡Claro que no! —dijo el doctor con rotundidad—. ¡Es mi bella esposa, Kimiko!

En ese momento la masa oscura que flotaba en uno de los enormes frascos se balanceó en el agua y quedó frente a él, y Ranma pudo ver que era una cabeza humana, con el cabello muy corto y la boca y los ojos bien abiertos. Era un rostro demasiado parecido al de Akane Tendo.

Ranma palideció.

—¡He podido detener a la muerte, Ranma! —anunció feliz Soun Tendo lanzando una carcajada. Un relámpago cruzó el cielo y su luz entró por las ventanas que había en lo alto del laboratorio—. Tuve que hacerlo de esta forma, Ranma, pues el proceso solo se detiene en la materia con cierta densidad, medidas y peso. Tuve que cortar en trozos a mi adorada Kimiko, sin embargo, puedo decir que está exactamente igual que el día en que falleció. No se ha perdido ni un poco de su rozagante belleza.

—Está… está muerta, ¿cierto? —inquirió Ranma apuntando con un dedo tembloroso hacia los frascos de vidrio.

Soun Tendo sonrió de costado y se inclinó hacia él con un gesto macabro.

—Sí, Ranma —respondió—. Pero pronto tú y yo… lograremos que viva de nuevo.

El trueno retumbó por toda la casa mezclándose con los acelerados latidos del corazón de Ranma.

.

.

 _continuará_

.

.

Nota de autora: Ustedes ya saben lo que va a pasar en el capítulo de mañana, ¿o no?

Gracias a todos los que siempre me leen, muy en especial a **Saritanimelove, Caro-azuul, Haruri Saotome, Elennita, Rokumon, Akai27, Dee-Dee Zednem, Lily Tendo89** y **Noham.**

Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	258. Dr Tendo (segunda parte)

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **Dr. Tendo**

 **(segunda parte)**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

Varias horas después la puerta del laboratorio del doctor Soun Tendo se abrió el espacio suficiente para que un pálido y sudado Ranma Saotome saliera. Antes de que el muchacho abandonara la estancia por completo, el doctor lo detuvo poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

—Ranma —le susurró —, hoy, después de la cena, comenzaremos.

—¿De-Después de la cena? —inquirió Ranma.

—Claro, siempre es mejor trabajar con el estómago lleno, ¿verdad? —Soun Tendo soltó una carcajada.

Ranma se alejó con pasos inseguros, avanzando por el penumbroso pasillo, hasta que comenzó a correr y subió la escalera a grandes zancadas, corriendo hacia el baño, vomitando en el inodoro todo el desayuno que la amable Kasumi le había dado unas horas antes.

Cayó de rodillas al suelo, estremeciéndose todavía al pensar en los trozos de cuerpo humano guardados en frascos por el doctor Tendo y los demás horrores que había visto en aquella habitación. Las monstruosas abominaciones que aquel hombre había fabricado solamente para lograr… «revivir» a su fallecida esposa. Ahora comprendía por qué el doctor Tendo nunca había querido contratar como asistente a su hija Akane, mucho mejor preparada que él, tal y como Nabiki se lo había hecho notar esa mañana mientras desayunaban. No, claro que no podía tenerla como asistente pues ella…

Ranma tragó saliva, sintiendo el desagradable regusto ácido en su boca y se pasó la manga por la frente para secarse el sudor. Se levantó a duras penas, tirando la cisterna que hizo caer el agua por la taza del baño; luego se enjuagó la boca y se lavó la cara con el agua helada del grifo.

—Debo… debo irme de aquí —susurró mirándose en un pequeño espejo de marco de madera labrada que había en el cuarto de baño.

Se dirigió a su habitación y guardó nuevamente sus pocas pertenencias en la maleta, tirándolas dentro sin ningún orden, ¡debía irse cuanto antes! Con suerte conseguiría un coche en el pueblo que lo llevara para alcanzar a tomar el último tren de la estación a la hora de la cena.

Pensar en la cena hizo que Ranma recordara también la conversación con Tendo. Se acercó a la ventana y observó el grisáceo paisaje exterior donde la lluvia caía con fuerza. Desde la altura de la mansión el pueblo apenas se vislumbraba.

—No —se dijo después—, no puedo abandonar a esas muchachas aquí.

Apretó los labios y recordó la mirada de desprecio que Akane le había dado esa mañana.

—¡No! —sacudió la cabeza—. Aunque esa chiquilla se lo merezca, tampoco puedo abandonarla a una suerte así.

Ranma se dejó caer sobre la cama y apoyó los codos en las rodillas, pensativo, recordando todo lo que Soun Tendo le había contado después de mostrarle a su mujer descuartizada en aquellos frascos. Ese hombre estaba completamente loco. Si su padre hubiera sabido aquello nunca lo hubiera enviado a la casa de su amigo para trabajar… ¿o sí?

—Bah, ¿a quién engaño? A mi viejo le importaría un comino eso —murmuró Ranma pasándose las manos por el cabello en un acto de desesperación.

Lo único que Genma Saotome buscaba era un trabajo algo decente en el que su hijo pudiera hacer cierta carrera, y de paso poder sacarse de encima al problemático muchacho. Ranma no había tenido buenas calificaciones en su escuela ni tampoco buen comportamiento, se aburría en clase y se juntaba con los chicos malos para ir a los campos a practicar tiro al blanco con botellas vacías del bar del pueblo. Ranma no quería un trabajo ni una carrera, le gustaba viajar y pretendía buscar aventuras vagando por todo Japón y luego por toda Asia. Podría convertirse en un caza-recompensas o en algún tipo de justiciero armado, ese era su sueño, era muy bueno para disparar, tenía agilidad y brazos fuertes, podía dar un buen puñetazo que dejara inconsciente a quien fuera.

Y ahora estaba atrapado en aquella mansión de locos con un científico chiflado que quería…

—Debo hacer algo —susurró Ranma.

Volvió a revolverse el cabello. Luego rebuscó en el fondo de su maleta y sacó su pistola, una Colt modelo Baby Dragoon, liviana y compacta, de cinco tiros, que él había apodado _Nyannichuan._ Comprobó que estuviera cargada y luego se la metió a la espalda entre el cinturón y la camisa, poniéndose encima su chaleco para ocultarla.

—Debo hacer algo… ¿pero qué? —murmuró, comenzando a andar a grandes pasos por la habitación, de un lado al otro.

¿Debía poner sobre aviso a las hermanas? ¿Acaso le creerían? Soun Tendo había sido muy inteligente al tener todo aquello en secreto durante tanto tiempo, así que si él hablaba seguramente negaría todo y quién sabía lo que podía ocurrirle entonces, quizá lo terminaría usando a él para sus experimentos…

Ranma se estremeció.

—¿Y si… sus hijas están de acuerdo con él en todo? ¿Y si están dispuestas a…? Maldición, esta es una familia de locos.

Ranma se pasó la lengua por sus labios resecos.

—Debo hacer algo —sentenció irguiendo la espalda—. No importa lo que suceda, debo hacerme cargo de esto.

Abrió decidido la puerta de su habitación y bajó al primer piso. Al atravesar la sala se encontró a Nabiki leyendo un libro cerca de la ventana, mirando de vez en cuando hacia el exterior y suspirando fastidiada al ver la lluvia que continuaba cayendo.

Nabiki se volvió hacia él, clavándole sus oscuros ojos suspicaces como si pudiera atravesarlo y leerle todos los pensamientos.

—Creí que estarías haciendo experimentos con mi padre —comentó con una sonrisa burlesca.

—Yo…

—Lo sé, tu estómago no aguantó —agregó Nabiki volviendo a su lectura.

«¿Cómo lo sabe?» pensó Ranma alarmado, dando un paso hacia atrás. Una chica tan calculadora como ella seguramente estaba al tanto de todo lo que su padre hacía, no podía escaparse nada a su aguda mirada e ingenio.

—Había demasiados animales muertos allí, ¿verdad? —continuó Nabiki sin mirarlo, concentrada en su libro.

—¿Animales? —musitó Ranma.

—Sí, papá ha abierto un sinfín de ranas y gallinas para hacer no sé qué cosas. De seguro esa visión le quita el apetito a cualquiera —Nabiki lo miró—, y no creo que tú seas un hombre de ciencia, ¿verdad, Ranma?

—No, no lo soy —admitió él con seriedad.

«Ella no parece saber lo que su padre hace allí realmente», pensó Ranma. Pero estaba seguro de que se reiría de él si le contaba los horrores que había presenciado en aquel laboratorio en solo unas horas, y peor aún, lo que Soun Tendo planeaba para la noche. No, Nabiki no podía ser su aliada.

Quizá la hermana mayor era más aplomada y podía comprenderlo.

—¿Dónde puedo encontrar a Kasumi? —peguntó el muchacho.

—Donde usualmente —respondió Nabiki—, en la cocina.

Ranma se dirigió hacia allí a paso firme, Nabiki lo siguió con la mirada, curiosa, y al final se encogió de hombros.

.

Kasumi tarareaba mientras cortaba las verduras en una tabla de picar; la olla en el fuego soltaba volutas de vapor que escapaban por los bordes de la inquieta tapa.

—Ah, Ranma —sonrió ampliamente al verlo—, qué suerte que papá te dejo libre a tiempo para cenar, normalmente él se salta todos los horarios de las comidas.

—Eh… sí.

—¿Necesitas algo? Hice un poco de jugo de manzana si quieres probar —siguió Kasumi, luego lo observó preocupada—. ¿O acaso tienes mucha hambre? Aún quedan un par de panecillos del desayuno.

—No, gracias —respondió Ranma—. No tengo hambre ahora. Yo…

Ranma observó cómo Kasumi troceaba con precisión las verduras, golpeando la tabla. Más allá había unos trozos de carne que guisaría más tarde, la sangre aún chorreaba de los frescos trozos mientras el cuchillo golpeaba la madera. Ranma recordó las explicaciones que le había dado Soun Tendo esa mañana, cuál sería su papel, qué era lo que _él_ debía hacer. Sintió que el piso se movía bajo sus pies al rememorar la forma en que Tendo le había explicado que tendría que tratar la… carne.

—¿Ranma? ¿Estás bien? —inquirió Kasumi observándolo—. Te ves pálido y estás sudando…

—Estoy bien —la interrumpió él pasándose la manga de la camisa por la frente—. Necesito… necesito hablar con Akane.

De pronto se le ocurrió que la única que podría creerle y entender aquella locura era alguien que supiera de ciencia, y la única en la casa era Akane.

—Debe estar en la biblioteca, como siempre —respondió Kasumi—. Está del otro lado, cerca del pasillo que lleva al laboratorio.

Ranma se dirigió de inmediato hacia allí.

.

Ranma abrió despacio la puerta de la biblioteca y vio a Akane de pie encima de un taburete, parándose en puntillas para alcanzar un libro que estaba demasiado alto. El taburete se tambaleó y Akane ahogó una exclamación al sentir que caía, pero Ranma corrió para sostenerla entre sus brazos.

—¡Te tengo! —exclamó el muchacho.

Ella levantó la cabeza y lo miró atentamente, poniendo un gesto de desagrado en cuanto lo reconoció.

—Ah, tú —dijo zafándose de sus brazos y volviendo a acomodar el taburete para intentar alcanzar el libro de nuevo.

—Sí, yo —replicó Ranma, que se estiró y tomó el libro sin esfuerzo, pasándoselo.

Ella apretó los labios.

—Gracias —dijo con sequedad y se dio media vuelta para ir hacia la larga mesa que había en el centro de la biblioteca, y que estaba llena de varios libros abiertos y hojas sueltas con apuntes y dibujos del cuerpo humano.

Ranma observó los dibujos de reojo con un mal presentimiento.

—Siempre tan amable —comentó Ranma con acidez.

Akane solamente lo miró con frialdad echándose un mechón de su largo cabello hacia atrás sobre el hombro.

—¿Qué quieres, Ranma Saotome? —preguntó.

—Yo no quería este trabajo, ¿sabes? —explicó—. Mi viejo me envió para ver si lograba hacer algo de provecho, ¡pero ni siquiera estoy calificado para el puesto! No conozco a ningún Newton o… ese, el que se llama igual que el que hace las viñetas de humor del periódico.

—Michael Faraday —los ojos de Akane refulgieron con intensidad—. ¡Lo sabía! —exclamó después feliz—, mi padre solo te eligió porque eres hombre, pero en realidad no sirves para el trabajo y cuando se dé cuenta de eso aceptará tomarme como aprendiz.

—Eso… no creo que ocurra —murmuró Ranma, pero Akane no lo escuchó, demasiado feliz para prestarle atención.

—Ranma Saotome, lamento haberte tratado mal —dijo Akane después, sonriéndole—, no era mi intención, pero estaba muy enojada. Sé que no es tu culpa, pero este mundo es demasiado terrible para las que nacimos mujeres.

—Ah… sí… entiendo —balbuceó Ranma observando el hermoso rostro de aquella jovencita— Por cierto, puedes llamarme simplemente Ranma.

—Bien, Ranma —asintió ella—, ¿necesitabas algún libro?

—No… yo… —Ranma miro alrededor, le costaba recordar qué había venido a hacer—. ¿Estabas estudiando?

—Sí —respondió Akane con una sonrisa—, quiero ser doctora. Algún día lograré ir a la universidad y cumplir mi sueño.

—Me han dicho que hay universidades que comienzan a aceptar mujeres —comentó Ranma rascándose una mejilla.

—Así es, lograré ir.

—¿Por qué… por qué no lo has intentado aún? —preguntó Ranma.

Akane suspiró.

—Papá es bastante reacio a dejarnos marchar desde la muerte de mamá —respondió con la mirada triste y perdida—, es bastante aprensivo; creo que teme quedarse completamente solo si me marcho, pues pronto Nabiki y Kasumi me seguirían para ir tras sus propios destinos.

—Entiendo, tu padre no quiere que se marchen —murmuró Ranma con una mirada sombría.

—Sé que conseguiré convencerlo eventualmente —continuó Akane sonriente—, y mientras tanto me preparo para el examen de entrada a la universidad.

Ranma la observó en silencio, comprendiendo que ella no sabía, ni mucho menos suponía, lo que su padre tenía pensado, pues de ser así no haría esos planes tan alegremente.

—Akane —dijo Ranma de pronto con seriedad, ella lo observó perpleja por aquel tono tan centrado y su dura mirada—, tú estudias medicina, ¿es posible acaso… hacer vivir de nuevo a una persona?

—¿Hacer vivir de nuevo? —repitió Akane frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Qué dices, Ranma? Si una persona ha fallecido no hay nada que se pueda hacer, su cuerpo se ha descompuesto, sus órganos se debilitaron y caducaron; todo su sistema nervioso…

—No hablo de eso —la interrumpió Ranma tomándola por los hombros con urgencia, sorprendiéndola.

—Ranma…

—Hablo de otra cosa —siguió diciendo Ranma con la frente perlada de sudor—, hablo de que una persona vuelva a la vida… a través de otro cuerpo —murmuró.

—¿Otro cuerpo…? —Akane despegó los labios incrédula.

—Tu padre está…

Un trueno retumbó y el rayo iluminó las ventanas. Al mismo tiempo, golpearon con fuerza y prisa la puerta principal, aporreándola con la aldaba. Akane se sobresaltó y Ranma giró la cabeza mirando por encima del hombro, como si desde allí pudiera adivinar quién llamaba.

—¿Esperan invitados? — preguntó Ranma soltando a la chica.

—No que yo sepa —respondió Akane—. Será mejor que vaya a abrir, Kasumi no debe escuchar desde la cocina por el ruido de la tormenta.

Salieron de la biblioteca y atravesaron el amplio vestíbulo. Ranma la seguía, llevando la mano muy cerca de _Nyannichuan_ por si acaso, pues ya desconfiaba de todo y de todos.

Nabiki continuaba leyendo, pero se había acomodado en un sillón y había encendido unas velas para iluminarse mejor pues la noche ya caía.

—¿No pensabas abrir la puerta? —preguntó Akane al verla.

Nabiki levantó la vista de su libro.

—¿Cuánto me pagarás si lo hago? —preguntó con practicidad.

Akane puso los ojos en blanco. Los golpes en la puerta se repitieron y se apresuró a abrir. La pesada puerta de madera raspó un poco el piso al ser abierta, henchida por la humedad del día; una figura se precipitó de inmediato hacia el interior de la mansión, haciendo que Ranma pusiera la mano alrededor de su pistola con fuerza.

—¡Por fin! —exclamó el hombre quitándose su capa y sacudiéndose las gotas de lluvia del cabello—. Este clima es horrible, ¡qué cruel designio del destino haber quedado varado en un pueblucho como este! —luego reparó en Akane y Ranma, que se habían quedado estupefactos mirándolo—. Toma, lacayo, cuídala bien, es cuero de la mejor calidad, traído de París.

El hombre le entregó la capa a Ranma, que no la sostuvo, dejándola caer al piso. Luego, el caballero se inclinó tomando la mano de Akane y dándole un beso en el dorso.

—Al menos la lluvia ha guiado mi camino hasta el mejor lugar, donde puedo contemplar el rostro de la más bella jovencita —murmuró meloso.

—¿Y quién eres tú? —preguntó Ranma con un gruñido.

—¡Qué abominable! ¿Un simple lacayo insiste en conocer mi nombre? —replicó el hombre horrorizado—. Te salvaré de la ignorancia, muchacho. Soy el gran conde Tatewaki Kuno, dueño de la propiedad que lleva el honorable nombre de mi familia y acreedor de la nada despreciable renta anual de cien mil yenes.

.

.

 _continuará_

 _._

 _._

Nota de autora: Se me alargó esto y deberá tener una tercera parte mañana con el desenlace, creo XD.

Si lo notan, Ranma llama a su pistola (que es un modelo que existe, no lo inventé) de la misma forma que llama a su espada en _El rey demonio_ y también en mi fic _Nieve y Viento,_ y quizá en alguna otra historia que ahora no recuerdo, jaja. Siempre me gusta dar ese toque si la maldición de Ranma no está presente.

Por otro lado, para la parte donde Ranma está en el baño estuve investigando, aunque no lo crean, pues necesitaba para la escena un baño como el que se describe y tenía que saber los años en que podría haber existido. El inodoro se inventó por el año 1500, sin embargo, la cisterna se creó recién en 1775, pero goteaba sobre la cabeza del que se sentaba XD, tres años después la perfeccionaron, creando el modelo con el flotador que hace que el agua no rebalse.

Michael Faraday también es real (igual que, como habrán notado, todos los científicos que se nombraron en el capítulo de ayer), fue un físico y químico británico que estudio el electromagnetismo y la electroquímica.

Lo lamento, hoy tenía la intención de responderles sus comentarios, pero el tiempo no me dio T_T, pero sepan que siempre los leo y me alegran mucho con todo lo que me dicen y sus constructivas críticas. Gracias a todos. Mando saludos especiales a: **Ivarodsan, Dee-Dee Zednem, Elennita, Saritanimelove, Caro-azuul, Haruri Saotome, Lily Tendo89** y **Alezi Monela.**

Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	259. Dr Tendo (tercera parte)

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **Dr. Tendo**

 **(tercera parte)**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

—Honorable conde Kuno, es un placer para esta familia contar con su presencia esta noche —intervino Nabiki apareciendo desde las sombras, sobresaltando a Ranma.

La chica parecía haberse transformado, su semblante estaba iluminado y su usual gesto de desdén había desaparecido, reemplazado por una radiante sonrisa.

—Vaya, vaya, la suerte de Tatewaki Kuno no acaba —murmuró el conde para sí, soltando la mano de Akane y tomando con delicadeza la que le ofrecía Nabiki—. Qué placer para mis castos ojos regocijarse con este espectáculo.

Nabiki soltó una risita tonta, cubriendo su boca con la otra mano.

—Nabiki Tendo, para servirle —se presentó abanicando las pestañas con gracia—. Y esta es mi hermana Akane.

Ranma la observaba estupefacto, con la mandíbula caída, hasta que Akane se acercó a él.

—Ella revive con el aroma del dinero —le susurró—. ¿A qué debemos el… ejem, _honor_ de su visita, señor conde? —preguntó después Akane.

—Tuve mala suerte —respondió Kuno poniendo una mano en su pecho de forma trágica—, mi carruaje se estropeó a mitad de camino y no encontraba un lugar adecuado para guarecerme, hasta que pude vislumbrar esta encantadora casita sobre la colina —Kuno volteó la cabeza y llamó por la puerta abierta—. ¡Sasuke! Apresúrate a traer el equipaje.

Un hombre bajo y fornido se movió con rapidez detrás de él arrastrando un enorme baúl con una pierna y llevando tres pesadas maletas bajo los brazos.

—Aquí estoy, señor Kuno —dijo el sirviente Sasuke—. Estaba poniendo a resguardo los caballos.

—Apresúrate a entrar y secarte —ordenó Kuno—, ¿quién va a llevar mis maletas si te enfermas? —Luego se volvió de nuevo hacia las señoritas, sin prestar atención a Ranma—. Qué amable de su parte dejarnos pasar la noche aquí. Solo estaba de paso por este pueblo tan autóctono rumbo a la estación para volver a mi condado, cuando me atrapó la desgracia.

—Faltaba más, ¿cómo no hospedaríamos a un caballero tan elegante en nuestra humilde vivienda? —comentó Nabiki tomándolo del brazo y llevándolo hacia la sala.

Ranma y Akane se miraron interrogantes y al final ella se encogió de hombros.

—¿Desde dónde venía, señor conde? —indagó Nabiki.

—Había pasado una temporada visitando a unos parientes lejanos en Inglaterra, luego decidí pasar mis vacaciones en Italia —replicó Kuno en un tono afectado—. Al final, sentía que el hogar me llamaba para que retornara al cobijo de sus brazos. Japón no puede vivir sin mí —soltó una carcajada.

—Oh, claro que no puede —Nabiki lo secundó en la risa, cubriendo su boca en un exagerado gesto de recato—. Me pregunto cómo he hecho yo para pasar sin usted —agregó en voz más baja.

—Disculpe, señorita, ¿a qué cuarto debo llevar el equipaje del señor Kuno? —preguntó el sirviente Sasuke a Akane.

Ella pestañeó y observó la cantidad de maletas que el pobre hombre debía acarrear.

—Hay un cuarto de la planta baja que podría usar —respondió ella—. Supongo que a su «distinguido amo» no le importará, ¿verdad, señor Sasuke?

—Oh, no, señorita, no es necesario que use el «señor» conmigo — respondió el criado sonrojándose—. ¿Esas son las maneras que usan aquí para dirigirse al personal? —inquirió después, curioso.

—Aquí no tenemos personal, Sasuke —respondió Akane—. Sígame, le mostraré el cuarto.

El criado asintió efusivamente y Ranma le quitó un par de maletas para ayudarlo y seguir a ambos. Sasuke lo observó, luego levantó la capa de su amo que aún estaba tirada en el suelo y siguió a la señorita.

Kuno y Nabiki se habían acomodado en el sillón de la sala. Ella había encendido más velas para iluminar la estancia y estaba ofreciéndole un poco de sake.

—Disculpe, señorita —dijo Sasuke mientras avanzaban por el pasillo—. ¿Este joven no es el lacayo de la casa?

—¿Ranma? –Akane volteó la cabeza un instante mientras caminaban—. No, es el asistente de mi padre. Mi padre, Soun Tendo, es un científico.

—Oh —el criado estuvo callado unos momentos—. ¿Entonces su padre no tiene valet?

—¿Qué rayos es eso? —intervino Ranma.

—La persona que ayuda a vestir al señor —respondió Sasuke como si fuera obvio.

—¿Ayudar a vestir? ¿Es un bebé o qué, que deben vestirlo? —intervino Ranma.

—No, Sasuke, mi padre no tiene valet —explicó Akane deteniéndose en el pasillo frente a una puerta—. Mis hermanas y yo tampoco tenemos doncella, no hay criadas ni sirvientes, o cocinera. Nosotros mismo nos ocupamos de todo lo referente a la casa.

—Debe ser muy difícil ocuparse de todo por ustedes mismos —reflexionó Sasuke—. Aunque comprendo la situación de la señorita y la familia —agregó bajando el rostro apenado.

—¿Situación? ¿Cuál situación? —Akane se detuvo de pronto cuando estaba abriendo la puerta del dormitorio.

—Bueno… no me corresponde sacar a relucir temas tan delicados como estos —respondió en seguida el criado—, pero es conocida la nueva situación de ciertas familias que han… caído en desgracia, por así decir. Discúlpeme, señorita Akane, no quisiera incomodarla. Estoy seguro de que eventualmente los problemas de dinero se resolverán, no se preocupe.

Ranma observó a Akane con las cejas alzadas. ¿De verdad tenían problemas de dinero? ¿Por eso Nabiki prácticamente se había lanzado encima de ese conde? No parecía el caso puesto que Ranma había visto en el laboratorio de Soun Tendo varios costosos avances que implicaban contar con una buena suma de dinero para poseerlos. La energía eléctrica para solamente nombrar uno.

Todos se quedaron de pie en silencio, los hombres sosteniendo las maletas; Akane con la mano en el picaporte de la puerta.

—No tenemos problemas de dinero, Sasuke —respondió Akane con sorpresa—. Lo cierto es que a mi padre nunca le ha gustado tener gente extraña en la casa, y eso se acrecentó desde el fallecimiento de mi madre. Creo que nos hemos vuelto… bastante ermitaños —reflexionó después.

Abrió del todo la puerta de la habitación y dejó que los hombres descargaran el equipaje allí.

—Te ayudaré a traer ese baúl —le dijo Ranma al criado.

Sasuke asintió con una reverencia.

—Se lo agradezco.

—Iré a explicarle a Kasumi la situación —comentó Akane—, y que seremos más para la cena. Nos vemos abajo.

.

Después de ayudar al criado Sasuke y dejarlo solo para que acomodara la ropa que su amo se pondría para cenar, Ranma bajó de nuevo al vestíbulo, con el corazón un poco más liviano. Aunque aquel sujeto Kuno no le había caído muy bien, debía admitir que su llegada era como un bálsamo pues no creía que Soun Tendo osara realizar los terribles experimentos que tenía planeados con más gente en la casa.

La noche había caído por completo y los pasillos de la mansión estaban iluminados por escasas velas. Ranma ahogó casi un gemido cuando el doctor Tendo le salió al paso de quién sabe dónde, con su rostro pálido, ojeroso y exudando un fuerte aroma a formol.

—Ranma, muchacho, te estaba buscando —susurró con voz de ultratumba.

—¿A… a mí? —balbuceó Ranma.

—Supongo que ya sabes lo de ese conde y su criado que han llegado buscando albergue esta noche —dijo en un tono críptico, que aumentó los nervios de Ranma.

—Estaba allí cuando Akane les abrió la puerta.

—Estuve pensando y consideré mejor posponer nuestro encuentro nocturno, Ranma —siguió susurrando Tendo, mirando cada tanto por sobre su hombro para corroborar que nadie los estuviera escuchando—. Con más personas en casa nuestro proyecto podría tornarse más complicado.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Ranma soltando un suspiro de alivio. Si era así, al día siguiente, cuando la tormenta ya hubiera pasado, podría bajar al pueblo, buscar a la policía o la ayuda de alguien para poder salvar a las hermanas Tendo y sacarlas de esa casa. Sonrió—. Tiene mucha razón, no sería conveniente.

—Sí, eso era lo que creía —asintió Soun—. Sin embargo, luego me di cuenta de que el conde y su criado también pueden servir a nuestros propósitos, Ranma.

—¿Qué…? —Ranma palideció.

—Piénsalo, muchacho, todo mi trabajo está apoyado en una sucesión de ensayos y errores. Esta es la oportunidad de hacer una última prueba antes de la ejecución final, y con material orgánico mejor preservado que en mis anteriores pruebas —explicó Soun—. O sea, más fresco.

—Pero…

—No crees que arriesgaría la única posibilidad de devolver la vida a mi magnífica Kimiko, ¿verdad? —preguntó el doctor mirándolo duramente, con el rostro ensombrecido. Ranma se echó hacia atrás—. ¡Solamente tengo tres hijas! Sería una estupidez de mi parte no cuidarlas, a mis niñas, mis más preciosos tesoros.

«¿Cuidarlas?», pensó Ranma despegando los labios estupefacto, «¿habla en serio?». Y comprendió entonces que el doctor Soun Tendo había perdido completamente la cordura y ya no entraría en razones. Él debía hacer algo, pero por la fuerza, costara lo que costara, o esa noche… todos podrían morir.

—Hoy, después de la cena —agregó Tendo—. Quiero que estés alerta, Ranma.

Se dio la vuelta y se internó en la oscuridad del pasillo, dejando a Ranma temblando de pavor.

.

La cena transcurrió en perfecta normalidad. Soun Tendo charlaba con los inesperados huéspedes con total calma incluso cordialidad. El sirviente Sasuke estuvo incómodo al principio de sentarse a la mesa con los señores y beber su vino, pero pronto la bebida lo dejó chispeante y sin remordimientos.

Nabiki también le daba conversación al conde, engatusándolo con su mirada y sus maneras, pensando en la cuantiosa renta que la esperaba si lograba conquistarlo.

Ranma comió poco, con el estómago del tamaño de su puño, y se negó a beber, incluso ante la cándida insistencia del doctor, que repetía las propiedades benéficas del alcohol «para relajarse», mientras le cerraba un ojo, como si ambos compartieran un secreto. Y lo compartían. Uno terrible y desagradable.

Poco a poco los platos se vaciaban y la charla se apagaba naturalmente. Un viejo reloj de pie que había en la sala dio unas campanadas. La cena llegaba a su fin. ¿Qué era lo que Ranma podía hacer ahora? Tendo nunca le había explicado cómo procedería, solo _cuándo._ No podía vaticinar lo que haría y por tanto, no tenía un plan de acción. ¿Debía imponer su fuerza y reducirlo? ¿Debía gritar, y arriesgarse a que los demás lo creyeran loco a él?

¿Cuál debía ser su siguiente paso? Ranma tragó saliva nervioso, sin apartar los ojos del doctor, que se limpiaba la boca con la servilleta.

Kasumi entró en el comedor portando una bandeja con varias tazas.

—¿Té? —comentó Akane con sorpresa—. No solemos beber té después de la comida.

—Se lo sugerí a Kasumi como un agasajo especial para nuestros invitados —respondió su padre afable.

—A mí me pareció una idea maravillosa —dijo Kasumi con una amplia sonrisa—. Así tendremos oportunidad de charlar otro poco. Señor conde, es muy agradable tenerlo en casa, normalmente no recibimos visitas y hay pocas instancias para poder compartir ideas con otras personas.

—Me siento honrado de estar rodeado de tantas bellezas en mi mesa —replicó Kuno sonriendo con dientes brillantes—. Con gusto aceptaré este agasajo.

—Conde, es lo que se merece por ser una persona tan maravillosa —comentó Nabiki coqueta.

Kasumi comenzó a servir las tazas de té que fueron circulando por la mesa. Ranma miraba hacia un lado y al otro, a los sonrientes comensales que no se imaginaban nada de lo que ocurriría más tarde. Todos charlaban amenamente, poniendo azúcar en las tazas y revolviendo el té.

Ranma observó su taza, daban ganas de beberse de un trago el espeso y fragante brebaje; supuso que lo reconfortaría y lo ayudaría a afrontar lo que vendría luego. Tomó la taza con los dedos y la levantó, entonces se encontró con la mirada de advertencia de Soun Tendo. Sus ojos oscuros lo traspasaban y detectó un leve movimiento de su cabeza negando. ¡Lo instaba a no beber el té!

Ranma dejó la taza con fuerza sobre el platillo, asustado, derramando un poco del contenido sobre el plato y el mantel. ¿Qué habría puesto en el té? ¿Ese era su plan?

Ranma miró alrededor de la mesa, cómo los demás charlaban relajados sin sospechar nada extraño. Soun Tendo esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. No había siquiera tocado su taza.

A la derecha de Ranma, Akane revolvió su taza con una cucharilla que luego dejó en el plato y se acercó la taza a los labios, soplándola para que no le quemara.

Ranma ahogó un grito y le dio un manotazo a la taza de la chica, que dio contra el piso, haciéndose pedazos y desparramando el líquido amarronado por el suelo. Todos los miraron asombrados, dando exclamaciones de sorpresa.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Ranma? —preguntó Nabiki, enfadada de que diera una mala impresión en frente del conde.

Ranma Saotome se levantó tirando su silla hacia atrás.

—Muchacho…. ¿qué crees que haces? —lo reprendió Soun Tendo entre dientes, apretando la mandíbula.

Ranma sacó su pistola de la parte de atrás de su pantalón y apuntó con mano temblorosa en todas direcciones, provocando gestos horrorizados en todos los comensales.

—¡Que nadie beba el té! —ordenó con un grito, con gotas de sudor en el rostro y el cuello—. ¡Está envenenado!

.

.

 _continuará_

.

.

Nota de autora: ¿Qué sucederá?... Lo descubriremos mañana.

Gracias a todos los que siempre me leen, muy en especial a **Saritanimelove, Elennita, Haruri Saotome, Ivarodsan, Rokumon, Lily Tendo89, Jessica** y **Guest** (bueno, esa saga siempre la llamamos _Viajeros_ o también _Del espacio_ ; cuando Fhrey recopilaba la música para esos capítulos había pensado también en un nombre en ruso que ahora no recuerdo XD. Muchas gracias por leer y disfrutarla).

Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	260. Dr Tendo (cuarta parte)

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **Dr. Tendo**

 **(cuarta parte)**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

Kasumi Tendo se cubrió la boca con las dos manos mientras su hermana Nabiki dejaba su taza sobre la mesa con gesto desconfiado.

—Ranma… ¿por qué dices eso? —preguntó Akane pálida.

—Ya era demasiado que un simple lacayo se sentara a la mesa con los señores —habló el conde Kuno alzando la voz—, ¡y ahora debemos soportar este ataque de locura!

Kuno apretó la taza entre sus dedos con fuerza.

—Ningún criado me dará órdenes —enfatizó, levantando la taza para bebérsela.

—¡Hablo en serio! —exclamó Ranma desesperado.

Kuno lo miró desafiante y se llevó la taza a los labios. Ranma entonces apuntó con la pistola y disparó. La taza se hizo añicos atravesada por la bala y Kuno palideció, con el regazo mojado por el té y la mano aún alzada en el aire, pero sin sostener ya nada. Las mujeres lanzaron gritos de desesperación.

—¿Qué has hecho? —balbuceó el conde, con la lengua enredada por el miedo a la muerte, que vio pasar demasiado cerca.

—¡Te dije que no la bebieras! —gritó Ranma enfurecido por el miedo y la situación que se le escapaba de las manos.

El sirviente Sasuke levantó una mano temblorosa poniéndose de pie.

—Pero… ya he bebido el té —murmuró asustado.

Ranma lo miró acongojado, con los ojos muy abiertos. Kasumi ahogó una exclamación de pavor.

—¿Qué podré hacer…? —comenzó a decir el sirviente, pero sus ojos se cerraron y cayó al piso inconsciente.

—No puede ser…

—¡Sasuke! —exclamó Kuno levantándose con presteza—. ¡Ponte de pie!... ¡Es una orden!

—¿Está muerto? —inquirió Nabiki también levantándose y estirando el cuello, intentando ver lo que ocurría del otro lado de la mesa.

—No, está dormido –respondió el conde arrodillado junto al sirviente, que roncaba completamente dormido. Kuno volteó a mirar a Ranma—. No parece que fuera veneno —anunció.

—Ranma, explícate de una vez, ¿qué fue todo esto? —exigió saber Akane.

—¡Fue el doctor Tendo! ¡Él preparó todo!

Ranma se giró, apuntando con la pistola hacia el lugar donde estaba sentado Soun Tendo, pero el puesto estaba vacío. Ranma dejó caer la mandíbula horrorizado.

—Se fue… ¿Qué planea ahora? —susurró sintiendo un escalofrío que le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

—No puede ser que papá hiciera algo como esto —murmuró Kasumi a punto de llorar.

—Seguramente hay una explicación —la tranquilizó Nabiki, luego desvió su mirada hacia Ranma—, una _muy_ buena explicación, espero —enfatizó.

—Ustedes… ustedes ni siquiera se imaginan de lo que es capaz el doctor Tendo —respondió Ranma, con las manos temblando—. No está cuerdo.

—Mi padre es un hombre de ciencia, y como todo hombre de ciencia alguna vez debe hacer cosas extremas, por las que los demás lo tildarían de demente —lo defendió Akane.

—¡Debemos salvarlo! —anunció Ranma.

—¿Salvarlo? —preguntó Nabiki frunciendo el ceño.

—Salvarlo de sí mismo —susurró Ranma.

.

Los truenos continuaban sonando en exterior y la lluvia caía mientras avanzaban por la penumbrosa mansión rumbo al laboratorio.

—Es un caballero el que debe dirigir una empresa como esta —anunció Tatewaki Kuno dando grandes zancadas para no quedarse atrás y llegar hasta Ranma, que iba caminando por delante, junto a Akane—. También debes entregarme la pistola, ¡no es para uso de un simple lacayo!

Estiró la mano intentando quitársela, pero Ranma lo miró como si hubiera perdido la cordura y lanzó un alarido.

—¡No te atrevas a tocar a _Nyannichuan!_ —exclamó Ranma deteniéndose.

—¿Cómo te atreves? —dijo Kuno envarado, apretando los dientes—. Tú, simple lacayo…

—¡No soy un lacayo! —replicó Ranma en un grito—. Búscate tu propia arma si quieres, pero no te metas en mi camino… ¡Tú no tienes idea de a qué nos enfrentamos!

—Ranma… —susurró Akane mirándolo asustada.

—Buscamos a un hombre mayor que se siente aburrido en este pequeño pueblo y busca algo de diversión con estos pequeños juegos —respondió Kuno como si nada—. ¿Crees que no he podido vislumbrar antes esta clase de comportamientos? Todos necesitamos algo de sal en la vida, pero alguien bajo como tú nunca podría entender el comportamiento de los encumbrados.

—Si así son los ricos, no quisiera tener que entender nada —replicó Ranma y se acercó para poner la pistola muy cerca del rostro de Kuno, que dio un paso hacia atrás, sin despegar la vista del cañón de la pistola—. El doctor Tendo no es simplemente un hombre mayor aburrido, es un hombre que ha cruzado los límites humanos y ya no tiene retorno.

—¡Sigamos! —ordenó Nabiki deteniéndose junto a ellos. Luego miró a Ranma—. Y no olvides que hablas con un conde, Ranma Saotome.

Ranma le echó una mirada de desafío y al final se apartó. Todos se pusieron a caminar nuevamente.

—No puedo creer que papá hiciera algo así —comentó Akane.

—Tiene que ser un malentendido —agregó Kasumi juntando las manos sobre su pecho—. ¿No es posible que nos gastara una broma?

—Sería una broma muy macabra, Kasumi —intervino Nabiki—. ¿Qué es lo que sabes, Ranma, y nos estás ocultando? Eres el único, además de papá y mamá, que ha entrado en ese laboratorio. Y, desde que mamá murió, tengo la sospecha de que los experimentos de nuestro padre… cambiaron un poco.

Ranma la observó de reojo mientras seguían avanzando.

—¿Sospechabas?

—Cualquiera sospecharía —indicó Nabiki levantando su dedo índice—, partes de gallinas, ranas o cerdos, incluso quizá otros animales que yo no podía identificar, aparecían siempre entre los desechos de la casa. Primero pensé que eran simplemente las sobras de la cocina, pero Kasumi nunca desperdiciaría un cuarto de cerdo; pero luego entendí que papá hacía sus experimentos. Y me di cuenta de algo.

—¿De qué cosa, Nabiki? —interrogó Akane.

—Que las partes de los animales… —Nabiki se detuvo mordiéndoe los labios. Habían llegado al pasillo que llevaba hacia el laboratorio. El rayo iluminó el cielo, colándose por las altas ventanas a sus espaldas y retumbó el trueno. Nabiki tragó saliva mirando hacia el frente; los demás, a su alrededor, miraron en la misma dirección, hacia la oscuridad del pasillo tras la que estaba la puerta del laboratorio—. Las partes de los animales estaban alternadas. Eran las patas de uno, la cabeza de otro, el torso con los órganos de un tercero. ¿Por qué no usaba todo el cerdo o toda la gallina? ¿Por qué no desechaba todas las patas y se quedaba con las cabezas? No, en lugar de eso…

—Nabiki, ¿qué intentas decir? —susurró muy bajo Kasumi, casi sin ser oída por el fragor de la tormenta.

Ranma sintió las gotas recorrer los costados de su rostro. Él entendía a lo que Nabiki quería llegar pues aquellos habían sido los primeros pasos en los experimentos del doctor Tendo, él mismo se lo había contado. Intentando probar su teoría de que uniendo partes de cuerpos podía crearse una nueva vida, había utilizado animales muertos primero, luego vivos. Siguiendo aquella línea de investigación pasó después a experimentar con partes humanas, primero muertos, luego… Esa noche era su oportunidad de experimentar directamente con partes humanas «frescas» como él mismo había dicho.

—Unos meses después de eso —siguió Nabiki, hablando en un murmullo apagado ahora que se animaba a decir en voz alta lo que únicamente había imaginado, sin lograr encontrarle un sentido verdadero a sus teorías—, comenzaron esa serie de extrañas cosas en el cementerio del pueblo.

—¿Qué clase de cosas? —preguntó el conde Kuno alzando la barbilla para demostrar un valor que ya no sentía.

—Los cadáveres desenterrados —respondió Akane en un hilo de voz.

—Clandestinamente hubo varios casos de tumbas profanadas —explicó Nabiki—. Siempre era de cuerpos a los que se les había dado sepultura pero que nadie había reclamado; o personas sin otros parientes que pudieran denunciar aquel hecho delictivo. Se sucedieron durante dos o tres semanas hasta que la policía dijo que los había parado por completo.

—Pero nunca hallaron a los culpables —agregó Akane de forma apática, comprendiendo lo que pensaba su hermana—, o a _el culpable._

—no pueden pensar que papá tendría algo que ver en esto —exclamó Kasumi contrariada.

Akane buscó la mirada de Ranma interrogante, y él apartó la vista sin poder sostenerla y que leyera en él la verdad.

—Debemos encontrar al doctor Tendo —dijo el muchacho—, antes de que cometa alguna locura.

Corrió los metros que lo separaban del laboratorio y los demás lo siguieron. La puerta estaba entreabierta y dentro brillaba la luz. Ranma empujó la puerta, los goznes chirriaron. Apuntando siempre con la pistola en todas direcciones, comenzó a avanzar, andando con cuidado, con Akane siguiéndolo y todos los demás detrás de ella.

De pronto, Ranma hizo una mueca de pavor. La tela que cubría los enormes frascos donde estaba el cuerpo de Kimiko Tendo en trozos estaba caída en el suelo y los frascos a la vista; pero faltaba uno. Afortunadamente era el que tenía la cabeza, por lo que las hijas no tuvieron que enfrentarse a aquel horror.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Akane adelantándose.

—No… —la detuvo Ranma estirando un brazo—. Son… son partes humanas —dijo con la boca seca.

Akane lo observó con la boca abierta.

—¡Papá! —llamó Nabiki—. ¿Dónde estás?

—Este lugar está vacío —anunció el conde Kuno, que se había separado del grupo para buscar en los otros recovecos del laboratorio.

—¿Partes humanas? —murmuró Akane sin poder creerlo—. Pero papá… ¡no es posible! ¡No es posible que él sea quien desenterró esos cadáveres!... ¿Verdad, Ranma?

El muchacho apartó la vista nuevamente.

—Yo… no puedo nombrar los horrores que él me contó.

—Papá… —sollozó Kasumi.

Akane recorrió el laboratorio con lentitud, observando los demás frascos, las herramientas, las pizarras llenas de anotaciones y dibujos de partes humanas.

—Parece que nuestro padre… fue finalmente consumido por su trabajo —dijo con pena, observando alrededor—. Si Nabiki tuviera razón y él fue quien… estuvo en el cementerio…

No pudo terminar de hablar, agachando la cabeza. Ranma apretó los dientes, observando el sufrimiento de las hermanas al enfrentarse a la realidad. Ellas aún no sabían _todo_ , pero se juró que haría lo imposible porque no lo supieran.

—¿Estos son…? —Nabiki miró con horror la carne que flotaba en los enormes frascos revelados al ojo, ya sin la tela que los cubría—. ¿Es posible que sean… partes humanas?

—Las sorpresas en esta vida nunca acaban —susurró el conde Kuno.

—¡Oh, Tatewaki! —exclamó Nabiki lanzándose a su pecho para sollozar. El hombre se sobresaltó gratamente por oír de sus labios su nombre de pila, y le pasó el brazo por la cintura.

—Pequeña, deja que tus lágrimas fluyan y que mi pecho las contenga —le susurró.

—Papá… —dijo Akane apretando un puño—, ¿dónde estás?

—¡La puerta de atrás está abierta! —exclamó Kasumi dirigiéndose hacia allí.

Nabiki levantó la cabeza del pecho del conde al escucharla.

—Esa puerta…

—Lleva al bosque detrás de la casa —completó Akane con horror.

—Intenta escapar —dijo Ranma avanzando hacia la puerta.

—No hay modo de escapar —dijo Akane junto a él—. Más allá solo está el acantilado.

Ranma la miró a los ojos y vio la alarma en ellos. Más allá de la puerta abierta estaba la lluvia cayendo copiosamente y el viento azotando los árboles con furia. Después, solo oscuridad.

.

.

 _continuará_

.

.

Nota de autora: Mañana sí el desenlace. Agradezco mucho a todos los que leen, muy en especial a **Haruri Saotome, Rokumon, Elennita, Caro-azuul, Dee-Dee Zednem, Jessica** y **Noham.**

Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	261. Dr Tendo ( quinta parte)

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 _ **Dr. Tendo**_

 _ **(quinta parte)**_

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

Se internaron en la oscuridad de la noche y en la tormenta. Ranma avanzaba delante, sosteniendo la pistola con ambas manos, apuntando al suelo, casi corriendo en su prisa por detener la última y máxima locura del doctor Soun Tendo. Lo seguía de cerca Akane, luego Kasumi y al final el conde Kuno que llevaba del brazo a Nabiki. Las mujeres iban sosteniéndose como podían las abultadas faldas para que el viento no las levantara, y debían luchar como podían contra la lluvia que las empapaba y el aire en contra, que les dificultaba el paso y les revolvía el cabello, junto a las hojas de los árboles que golpeaban sus rostros.

Se adentraron en el bosque, un lugar oscuro y de denso follaje, que resultaba siniestro y amenazante en medio de la tormenta. Ranma desaceleró su paso para ayudar a Akane y Kasumi, que enredaban sus ropas o sus cabellos en las ramas. Todos se hablaban apenas por señas, pues el sonido de la tormenta era ensordecedor. Por momentos resbalaban en el lodo que se formaba en el suelo y casi tropezaban con las raíces salidas.

De pronto encontraron un zapato en el camino, que Kasumi identificó inmediatamente como uno de su padre. Todos se miraron asustados y estupefactos; más adelante descubrieron otro.

—Creo que se los quitó para correr más rápido y no resbalar —dijo Ranma cerca del oído de Akane.

Ella asintió con el rostro pálido. Continuaron avanzando, intentando darse prisa. El denso follaje y las raíces y plantas que llenaban el suelo se fueron haciendo menos cuantiosas por tramos, hasta que se vislumbró el final del bosque más adelante.

Todos estaban calados hasta los huesos y exhaustos, además de asustados. Akane temía ir más allá y presenciar un terrible espectáculo, no podía creer que su padre hiciera una cosa como aquella, siempre le había parecido afable y simpático, un poco triste desde la muerte de su madre y más sensible, pero nunca imaginó los secretos que ocultaba.

—¡Es él! —gritó el conde cuando corrían saliendo del bosque, señalando hacia adelante con el brazo estirado.

De espaldas a ellos, en el filo mismo del acantilado, erguido como una figura fantasmal, estaba el doctor Tendo. Su cabello y los faldones de su chaqueta ondeaban al viento.

—¡Doctor Tendo! —exclamó Ranma.

—¡Papá! —gritó Akane con la voz desgarrada.

—¡Padre… no lo hagas! —rogó Kasumi en un grito lleno de dolor.

El doctor Tendo se giró despacio hacia ellos y pudieron ver su rostro demacrado surcado por la lluvia. Entre las manos llevaba el enorme frasco que Ranma ya conocía y que faltaba en el laboratorio. El muchacho ahogó un grito de horror mordiéndose la lengua.

—Papá… —el susurro de Nabiki se perdió en el viento cuando todos pudieron observar claramente la cabeza que flotaba en el frasco, que se movió hacia ellos con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

—¡No…! —exclamó Akane desmoralizada, cayendo de rodillas al lodo.

—Mamá… ¡Mamá!... ¡Mamá, mamá! —los gritos desgarradores de Nabiki estallaron en la noche tan violentos como un trueno.

—Mamá… no es posible —sollozó Kasumi junto a Ranma, cubriéndose el rostro con las dos manos para ya no tener que mirar aquella horrible visión.

—Doctor Tendo… ¿qué hará? —inquirió Ranma con voz temblorosa, avanzando despacio hacia él.

—Ranma… ¡detente ahí mismo! —ordenó Soun con voz poderosa mientras un rayo partía el cielo en dos y jugaba con las luces y las sombras en los rostros de todos.

Ranma se quedó quieto, tragando saliva nervioso.

—No podrás detenerme, muchacho… ¡este es mi destino! ¡Estaré con mi Kimiko por siempre! —anunció Soun.

—Papá… por favor —pidió Akane levantándose despacio—. No cometas una locura, no hagas algo que…

—No abandonaré nunca a mi Kimiko —respondió su padre con severidad, sobresaltándola—. Todo lo he hecho por ella, y ahora que no he podido completar mi misión —observó directamente a Ranma con una mirada acusadora—, solo me queda… irme con ella.

—Pero, papá, ¡no puedes dejarnos! —exclamó Kasumi.

—Lo único que te agradezco, Ranma, es que me apartaste del último error que iba a cometer —siguió Soun—, pues este camino era solo para mí… no podía arrastrarlas a ellas… mis amadas hijas…

—Papá, ¿qué estás diciendo? —interrogó Nabiki, aún apoyada en el conde Kuno.

—¡Señor Soun! —Ranma intentó hacerlo entrar en razón—. Este no es el fin, usted tiene mucho por vivir, mucho por hacer…

—¡Mi único destino es y será siempre Kimiko! —lo interrumpió él—. Adiós…

Tomó con fuerza el frasco de vidrio entre sus brazos y se arrojó al vacío. Ranma corrió intentando alcanzarlo, pero era demasiado tarde, derrapó en el lodazal que se había formado cerca de la orilla y detuvo como pudo a Akane, que había salido disparada tras él. La tomó de la cintura y la apartó del borde, para que no observara el terrible espectáculo en el fondo del acantilado.

—¡Papá…! —el grito resonó, como el eco de un lejano trueno.

—¡No, papá!

—Papá… ¿por qué?...

Los sollozos de las tres hermanas Tendo fueron acompasados por la tormenta mientras el viento aullaba. Ranma apretó con fuerza a Akane entre sus brazos impidiéndole alguna locura. Kasumi cayó de rodillas llorando con fuerza, apretando su pecho con las manos.

El conde Kuno sostuvo a Nabiki, que ocultaba el rostro en su pecho para que ninguno pudiera ver sus lágrimas.

—No puedo creerlo —susurró el conde con el rostro solemne, petrificado.

Ranma pasaba lentamente su mano por el cabello de Akane para tranquilizarla, en la otra aún tenía la pistola.

—Doctor Tendo… —murmuró, apretando la mandíbula.

.

.

 _continuará_

.

.

Nota de autora: Disculpen lo corto y sin mucha gracia de esto, pero se cortó la luz en donde vivo y apenas pude escribir esto con lo que me quedaba de la batería de la computadora, y ahora lo estoy terminando con el celular T_T

Nuevamente, disculpas por estos inconvenientes, y les prometo mañana un capítulo mejor. Les agradezco infinitamente su paciencia, comentarios y constante apoyo.

Nota vemos mañana.

Romina


	262. Dr Tendo (final)

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

..

…

….

 **Dr. Tendo**

 **(final)**

….

…

..

 _El doctor Tendo giró la cabeza lentamente; las luces y las sombras jugaron sobre su rostro, marcándolos y creando grotescas muecas. El rayo iluminó el cielo y se escuchó un trueno. Los ojos oscuros y profundos lo miraban a él, solo a él, cada vez más cerca._

 _Las pupilas del doctor Tendo se dilataron hasta ocupar toda la extensión de los ojos de una forma irreal. Seguía mirándolo solamente a él. Tendo levantó un brazo torpemente y lo señaló con el índice._

 _—_ _Ranma…_

El tren dio una sacudida y Ranma despertó sobresaltado. Se había quedado dormido con la cabeza apoyada sobre la ventanilla. Miró alrededor sin percatarse aún de dónde estaba o qué hacía allí; luego distinguió el paisaje conocido a través del cristal. Faltaba poco para llegar.

Hacía varios meses que no volvía al pueblo donde todo ocurrió, desde aquella terrible noche en que todos los que estaban en aquella mansión tuvieron que enfrentarse al terrible desenlace de esa historia. Aún llovía, recordó, cuando regresaron a la casa conteniendo, el conde Kuno y él, a las hermanas Tendo cuanto podían. Recuperar el cuerpo de Soun Tendo sería tarea para la policía; Tatewaki Kuno despertó a bofetadas a su sirviente Sasuke y lo envió al pueblo a buscar a un médico y al oficial de policía. Ranma hizo un rápido y desabrido té y se lo sirvió a las hermanas, que continuaban impactadas por lo que habían visto y vivido ese día.

Ranma llamó al conde aparte y le susurró que debían hacer algo con el laboratorio del doctor Tendo, pues sabía que allí no había cosas apropiadas para que las vieran sus hijas.

—Entiendo, no hay necesidad de que sufran más de la cuenta conociendo en qué clase de negras artes se metía su padre —murmuró Kuno suspicaz.

—Nadie en el pueblo puede saberlo tampoco —agregó Ranma con seriedad—. Debemos limpiar el laboratorio antes de que la policía quiera entrar.

Kuno lo observó de hito en hito.

—Será imposible borrar los rastros de esa mujer —dijo—… Entiendo que se trataba de la difunta señora Tendo, ¿verdad?

Ranma asintió con parquedad.

—Después de todo… el propio doctor tomó la… parte superior de su mujer para dirigirse a atentar contra su propia vida —recordó el conde.

—No quiero dar detalles, pero hay cosas peores dentro de ese laboratorio —dijo Ranma sin andar con rodeos—. Necesitamos encargarnos de eso ahora mismo.

Kuno pestañeó observándolo.

—Muy bien, lacayo —asintió levantando la barbilla—. Ve tú y mientras tanto me quedaré con las señoras pues necesitan de mi necesario apoyo. Cuando Sasuke vuelva lo enviaré para que te asista.

Ranma entrecerró los ojos.

—No soy… bah, como sea —replicó—. Que las Tendo no se acerquen al laboratorio.

Se dio la vuelta y se internó en los pasillos de la mansión para dirigirse a su tarea. Fue escalofriante deshacerse de los múltiples experimentos que el doctor Tendo tenía almacenados allí, pero Ranma apretó los dientes e intentó trabajar rápido, no quería que Akane llegara y pudiera descubrir y entender todo aquello; la suspicacia de Nabiki había llegado bastante lejos descifrando los experimentos de su padre y si se le ocurría echar una ojeada allí, o simplemente recordar sus palabras antes del final… No, debía deshacerse de todo lo posible.

Mientras trabajaba conteniendo el asco, Ranma recordó la primera vez que llegó a esa casa y cómo Tendo le había presentado a sus hijas señalando el parecido de cada una con la señora Tendo. La cabeza de una, el talle de la otra, las manos y el rostro de la tercera. Si Tendo hubiera llegado lo suficientemente lejos habría creado a un monstruo intentando revivir a la señora Kimiko, un monstruo formado por las partes de sus hijas.

Ranma sacudió la cabeza, intentando olvidar aquello, pero no lo logró. Ni siquiera meses después había dejado de tener horribles sueños sobre aquello, sobre el momento en que había limpiado el laboratorio o el último momento de vida del doctor Tendo. O imaginando cómo hubiera sido aquella criatura conformada por las partes de sus hijas…

Ranma Saotome respiró hondo y miró por la ventanilla el paisaje del pueblo. Estaba nublado y el aire era algo frío, pero ya no se sentía aquella amenazadora presencia como el día en que había llegado por primera vez.

Al bajar del tren tomó un coche de alquiler que lo llevó hasta el pie de la colina donde estaba la mansión Tendo. Todo estaba completamente igual, excepto que ahora el camino parecía más transitado, habían limpiado la maleza que había a los lados de la calle y en conjunto daba un mejor aspecto.

—¿Te hospedarás allí, muchacho? —le preguntó el cochero cuando él bajaba con la maleta en una mano.

—¿Allí? —inquirió Ranma sin comprender.

—En la casa de huéspedes Tendo —explicó el cochero señalando con el pulgar hacia la mansión—. Una terrible desgracia ocurrió en ese lugar hace ya muchos meses, el dueño era un científico y estaba un poco tocado —el cochero se llevó el índice a la sien—. Una noche de tormenta se suicidó, pues no podía soportar la vida sin su esposa, que había fallecido unos años antes.

Ranma bajó la mirada apesadumbrado porque conocía muy bien esa historia.

—Dejó a tres hijas —siguió el cochero—, unas chiquillas jóvenes, pero muy fuertes. Ahora abrieron una casa de huéspedes para poder tener algo de dinero. Pobres muchachas.

Ranma miró hacia la mansión.

.

Llamó a la puerta golpeando la aldaba con fuerza y unos breves instantes después la puerta se abría. Kasumi le sonrió desde el otro lado al verlo.

—¡Oh, Ranma! Qué agradable sorpresa —comentó ella.

—Pero… —Ranma se rascó la nunca nervioso— tú me escribiste una carta pidiéndome que viniera, Kasumi.

—Oh —Kasumi se llevó una mano a la mejilla—. Creo que debes estar equivocado, querido Ranma, yo no hice tal cosa. Pero llegas en un muy buen momento —la sonrisa de Kasumi se ensanchó.

Lo hizo pasar a la sala, que estaba igual que antes, pero mucho más iluminada, con las cortinas abiertas en todos los amplios ventanales. Había dos personas sentadas en los sillones, charlando animadamente.

—Kasumi, estoy seguro de que tú me enviaste una carta y…

—¿Ya has almorzado, Ranma? —lo interrumpió ella cambiando de tema mientras lo llevaba escaleras arriba.

—Bueno… no en realidad, solo comí un emparedado en el tren —confesó Ranma avergonzado.

—Cuando te hayas instalado te daré algo de comer —le dijo Kasumi amable deteniéndose en una de las puertas del piso superior—. Te ves muy cansado, Ranma; aprovecha este tiempo para descansar —Kasumi abrió la puerta de la habitación. Había una cama individual, una mesa, una silla y un pequeño armario—. Qué bueno que tenía una habitación preparada.

Ella estaba a punto de salir para dejarlo que deshiciera su maleta, pero Ranma la detuvo.

—Kasumi, yo… ¿cómo se encuentran todos? —preguntó Ranma con seriedad.

La mujer lo observó un momento y Ranma pudo ver varias emociones pasando por sus ojos, sobre todo dolor y mucha tristeza, pero de inmediato Kasumi hizo un esfuerzo para sonreír con sinceridad.

—Mejoramos cada día, Ranma. Gracias por preocuparte —respondió ella haciendo una inclinación de cabeza—. Te contaré más detalles cuando bajes a comer.

Él asintió y cuando se quedó solo en el cuarto dejó la maleta en el suelo, se sentó sobre la cama y dio un largo suspiro.

.

—Esto está… delicioso —elogió Ranma llenándose a continuación la boca con más comida.

—Me alegra que te guste —sonrió Kasumi—. Espero que no te moleste comer aquí en la cocina mientras hago algunas galletas para la hora del té; pensé que era mejor esto a estar en el comedor tú solo.

—No me importa —Ranma negó con la cabeza.

—¿Cómo has estado, Ranma? No sabíamos nada de ti desde… —Kasumi se interrumpió—. ¿Qué has hecho desde entonces? —preguntó después, porque aún le resultaba difícil hablar sobre el tema.

—Estuve viajando un poco —respondió Ranma—. Intentando encontrar mi lugar. También viví algunas aventuras un poco… extrañas.

—¿Extrañas? —Kasumi lo miró, deteniéndose un momento mientras hacía la masa de las galletas—. ¿Algo parecido a lo que papá…?

—¡No! No… en realidad… bueno, se trataba de gente rara, sociedades secretas que adoraban a extrañas criaturas —respondió Ranma.

—Oh…

—Bueno, eso no importa —dijo Ranma después—. Veo que aquí las cosas han cambiado.

—Estuvimos muy tristes durante mucho tiempo, Ranma, y sinceramente no sabía qué hacer después de que papá… bueno, tú entiendes —Kasumi sonrió con tristeza—. No queríamos vender la casa, ¿sabes?, es lo único que tenemos de nuestra familia, así que se me ocurrió abrir una casa de hospedaje. Así puedo ganar dinero y, al mismo tiempo, no me sentiré sola cuando todas se vayan.

—¿Sola? —Ranma dejó de comer un momento.

—Sí, Nabiki se casará muy pronto con el conde Kuno.

—¿Con ese pelmazo? —preguntó Ranma incrédulo.

Kasumi soltó una risita mientras se cubría la boca con los dedos recatadamente.

—Es que está enamorada —replicó Kasumi.

—De su renta anual —agregó Ranma.

—Luego de que te fueras, el conde se quedó con nosotras por varios días y aprovechó en cortejarla —explicó Kasumi—. También vino a visitarla en varias ocasiones durante tres o cuatro meses, hasta que finalmente pidió su mano. Y, como su hermana mayor, se la concedí.

En ese momento el sirviente Sasuke entró en la cocina llevando una pesada canasta con lo que parecía ser ropa sucia.

—Señorita Kasumi, ya terminé con las habitaciones del ala oeste —anunció—. ¡Ah! Señor Ranma, tanto tiempo sin verlo.

—Lo mismo digo —comentó Ranma inclinando la cabeza a modo de saludo.

—Debo seguir con mi trabajo, lo siento —dijo y salió por la puerta de atrás de la cocina.

—El conde Kuno lo envió para ayudarme —explicó Kasumi—, se quedará permanentemente cuando Nabiki se vaya a vivir con Kuno.

—Vaya… —comentó Ranma y se quedó comiendo en silencio.

Kasumi lo miró de reojo.

—No has preguntado por Akane —dijo.

—Yo… ah, s-sí… es verdad —Ranma se rascó la nuca nervioso.

—Ella dará su examen para entrar en la universidad de Nerima —le contó Kasumi con una sonrisa—. Estudiará medicina.

—¿Nerima? —preguntó Ranma sorprendido.

La puerta de la cocina que daba hacia el patio se abrió de golpe y Akane entró cargando con las compras.

—Ya regresé, Kasumi —dijo—. ¿Puedes creer que el verdulero quería cobrarme más solamente por…?

Sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas por el ejercicio y sus ojos brillantes por el enfado. Dejó las compras sobre la mesa y su mirada se encontró con la del muchacho.

—¿Ranma?

Él se había puesto de pie en seguida, movido por un nerviosismo que no podía explicar. Akane lo observó en silencio, con las mejillas tiñéndose un poco más de rojo, durante muchos días había recordado al muchacho, su heroica ayuda y su compañía, también sus fuertes brazos rodeándola y confortándola en las horas más terribles que había vivido en su vida.

—No sabía… no sabía que vendrías —murmuró ella, de pronto volviéndose tímida.

—Bu-bueno, yo… es que…

—Ranma debía pasar por el pueblo y decidió venir a visitarnos, ¿no es lindo de su parte? —intervino Kasumi—. Mañana parte de nuevo hacia Nerima, en el mismo tren que tú, Akane. Qué agradable casualidad.

—¿En el mismo tren? —preguntó Akane con sorpresa.

—¿Casualidad? —murmuró Ranma. Él solo había ido al pueblo porque Kasumi le escribió una carta pidiéndole que las visitara en aquella fecha.

—Akane irá a la universidad —dijo Kasumi.

—Si me aceptan —aclaró Akane, luego se volteó hacia Ranma—. Debo hacer un examen primero.

—Ya no deberás viajar sola, hermanita —dijo Kasumi con una sonrisa.

.

Eran las diez de la mañana cuando Ranma y Akane abordaron el tren que los llevaría a la ciudad de Nerima. Ocuparon un compartimento en silencio, nerviosos y dirigiéndose furtivas miradas. Se sentaron uno frente al otro; Akane se quitó el sombrero y lo dejó en su regazo, arreglándose el largo cabello con los dedos. Ranma la miraba de reojo pensando en lo linda que era, hasta que ella lo descubría y el muchacho volvía a mirar por la ventanilla, observando el paisaje que pasaba rápidamente frente a sus ojos.

—Ranma…

Él volteó a mirarla.

—Nunca pude agradecerte apropiadamente todo lo que hiciste por mi familia… aquellos días —dijo ella con seriedad.

—No fue nada —replicó él—. El doctor Tendo era amigo de mi padre, era mi deber ayudarlas.

—De todas formas, no todos se hubieran comportado como tú —insistió ella.

Ranma sonrió.

—Tú fuiste muy valiente —la halagó él.

Akane negó con la cabeza.

—No, yo tendría que haber… haber sabido lo que ocurría, tendría que haber hecho algo.

—No podía hacerse nada, Akane —dijo él.

—Siempre pensaré que sí, que si yo hubiera intervenido quizá mi padre…

Ranma agachó la cabeza, comprendiendo el dolor de ella.

—Así que ahora intentaré convertirme en la mejor médico para compensar de alguna forma todos los errores que mi padre cometió —dijo Akane.

—Akane, tú…

De pronto el tren dio una sacudida al frenar y Ranma se fue hacia atrás, pegándose al respaldo del asiento. Akane, sin embargo, cayó sobre él, y Ranma la tomó inmediatamente por la cintura para evitar que se golpeara. Se quedaron muy cerca, mirándose a los ojos, comenzando a sonrojarse.

—Yo… lo siento, Akane…

—Está bien, Ranma… el tren se detuvo de golpe —explicó ella tragando saliva y apartando la mirada.

—Me pregunto qué habrá pasado —dijo Ranma.

—Debe ser alguna emergencia, no detendrían el tren por otra cosa —replicó Akane mirando por la ventanilla.

Afuera vio, o creyó ver, una sombra que se movía muy rápidamente varios metros más adelante, como si hubiera salido desde la ventana de uno de los compartimentos delanteros.

—¿Qué es eso? —murmuró.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Ranma acercándose a ella para mirar por la ventana.

La sombra parecía haberse transformado en un pájaro y voló lejos. Akane pestañeó sin comprender si lo que había visto era real o no. Ranma observó hacia un lado y otro, pero no vio nada. Ninguno de los dos notó que aún seguían uno muy cerca del otro y las manos de Ranma seguían tomándola por la cintura.

Se escucharon pasos apresurados en el pasillo y Ranma abrió la puerta y miró hacia afuera. Uno de los guardas corría.

—Un médico… ¡necesitamos un médico! —exclamaba.

Ranma miró a Akane. Ambos salieron al pasillo y corrieron tras el guarda, que se metió en uno de los compartimentos. Al llegar vieron que otro guarda ya estaba adentro, y también una mujer. En el piso había un hombre inconsciente.

—Estaba en el compartimento de al lado —decía la mujer al guarda en ese momento, gesticulando nerviosa—. Escuché un grito horrible y cuando entré lo encontré así.

—¿La ventana estaba abierta? —intervino Ranma.

Todos los presentes en el compartimento se voltearon hacia él.

—Señor, regrese a su compartimento, el tren retomará la marcha en unos momentos —le indicó uno de los guardas.

—Mi… ah… amiga estudia medicina —dijo Ranma señalando a Akane—. Creo que podría revisar al caballero.

Los guardas del tren se miraron entre sí y dejaron el espacio para que Akane observara el cuerpo en el suelo. Akane se arrodilló junto a él mientras Ranma se acercaba a la ventana y miraba hacia afuera.

—Está muerto —susurró Akane luego de revisarlo.

—¿Cómo dice, señorita? —dijo uno de los guardas palideciendo.

La mujer soltó un grito de espanto y se cubrió la boca con las manos.

—Saquen a la mujer de aquí —ordenó Ranma con voz de mando—. Avisen a la siguiente estación, la policía debe estar al tanto.

Los guardas asintieron y salieron a cumplir las órdenes, llevándose con ellos a la mujer.

—Pareces saber bastante de esto, Ranma —comentó Akane.

Él suspiró dejando caer los hombros.

—Últimamente cada vez que viajo en tren… ocurre algo, adonde sea que vaya —dijo él—. Siempre deseé vivir aventuras, pero me pregunto si al final eso es una bendición o una maldición.

Ella lo miró admirada un momento y luego dirigió la vista al cadáver.

—¿Puedes saber de qué murió? —preguntó Ranma.

—Es difícil decirlo —respondió Akane revisándolo, estirando los párpados hacia abajo para mirar al hombre debajo de los ojos—. Podría suponer una falla del corazón… sin embargo, las señales no apuntan a eso. Y el cuerpo está… sumamente pálido y frío.

—¿Eso qué significa? —inquirió Ranma.

Akane continuó la revisión minuciosa y observó el cuello del hombre muerto. Parecía tener dos picaduras como de un insecto, una junto a la otra, separadas por dos centímetros como mucho, tintadas aún de rojo.

—Ranma, parece… —Akane se enderezó y lo miró— parece que algo le hubiera chupado toda la sangre.

Ranma frunció el ceño.

—Antes, cuando el tren se detuvo, vi una sombra, luego pensé que era algún tipo de animal –siguió diciendo Akane—. Quizá entró por la ventana y lo mordió.

—¿Qué clase de animal podría haber sido? —preguntó Ranma preocupado.

Akane negó con la cabeza.

—Es como si fuera… —sacudió la cabeza—. No, en realidad no lo sé.

—En la próxima estación podremos saber más —dijo Ranma cerrando la ventana.

.

Sin embargo, cuando el tren se detuvo en la siguiente estación y Ranma y Akane bajaron para hablar con los guardas y la policía, el cadáver no aparecía.

—¿Cómo que no encuentra el cuerpo, señor guarda? —inquirió el oficial de policía con una mirada suspicaz.

—¡Le juro que estaba allí, en el compartimento! —exclamó el guarda nervioso.

—Oficial, nosotros fuimos testigos —intervino Ranma—. Soy Ranma Saotome. Mi amiga, Akane Tendo, lo revisó y constató la muerte.

—Así es, estos jóvenes fueron tan amables de ayudarnos, oficial —dijo el guarda de inmediato—. Cerramos el compartimento con llave y cuando fuimos a abrirlo hace un momento… ¡estaba vacío!

—Deberé investigarlo —replicó el policía—. El tren quedará detenido aquí.

—La causa de la muerte era dudosa, oficial —dijo Ranma.

—¿Qué quiere decir con eso, señor Saotome?

—La sangre parecía haber sido completamente drenada del cuerpo —respondió Ranma.

Él y el policía se observaron directamente unos instantes.

—No querrá decir… —murmuró despacio el policía.

—Así es… un vampiro —respondió Ranma.

—¿Un vampiro? —dijo Akane sorprendida.

—Usted también ha escuchado esas extrañas historias sobre un no-muerto que se alimenta de la sangre de los humanos —dijo Ranma observando atentamente al oficial.

—Escucho muchas cosas en mi profesión, señor Saotome, pero…

—He visto un caso con mis propios ojos cuando viajé a la región de Kansai —lo interrumpió Ranma—. Y quizá sepa cómo lidiar con esto.

—¿Lidiar? —inquirió el policía.

—El cadáver ha desaparecido, pero pronto lo encontraremos… atacando a otros —sentenció.

Akane ahogó una exclamación.

—Más tarde hablaremos sobre eso, señor Saotome. Todos los pasajeros serán detenidos e interrogados —anunció el policía—. Diríjanse al interior de la estación, los reuniré a todos.

El policía se despidió con un seco movimiento de cabeza e ingresó en el tren.

—Ranma… ¿qué estás diciendo? ¿Cómo es posible que…?

—Akane —él la miró—, cuando te pregunté qué podría haber sido lo que mordió a ese hombre no quisiste decirme, pero sospechabas algo.

Akane se sonrojó de qué él pudiera leerla tan fácilmente. Tragó saliva.

—Parecían dientes… humanos —reconoció ella.

Ranma asintió lentamente y, metiéndose la mano bajo la chaqueta, tocó a su pistola, _Nyannichuan,_ que llevaba entre el cinturón y la camisa, cubierta por el chaleco.

—Creo que… una nueva aventura ha comenzado —le dijo mirándola.

Akane lo observó curiosa. El cielo comenzaba a llenarse de densas nubes de tormenta sobre ellos.

.

.

FIN

.

.

Nota de autora: Y hemos llegado al final de esta mini saga, Ranma y Akane continuarán sus aventuras como podemos ver, el investigador y la doctora luchando contra las fuerzas sobrenaturales. Espero que les haya gustado mucho. Como siempre agradezco a todos su apoyo.

Gracias a los que me leen siempre, especialmente a **Saritanimelove, Caro-azuul, Haruri Saotome, Akai27, Dee-Dee Zednem, Alezi Monela, Rokumon, Elennita, Lily Tendo89, Jessica** y **Noham.**

Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	263. El juego

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **El juego**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

Akane retrocedió un paso. Su espalda topó con la pared, activando el mecanismo que hacía descender el techo de afilados pinchos sobre ella lentamente.

—¡No! —exclamó Akane desesperada.

Intentó volver sobre sus pasos pero el mecanismo no se retiró. El techo continuó bajando, los pinchos metálicos brillaban a la luz de las antorchas puestas a los lados de las paredes.

—¡Ranma! —gritó después Akane pidiendo ayuda.

Su prometido estaba a varios metros de distancia, en otra plataforma, separada de ella por un abismo insondable y oscuro. El muchacho afiló la mirada.

—¡Yo te salvaré, Akane! —dijo determinado.

Se colgó el rollo de cuerda de un hombro, envainó el cuchillo en su cinturón y se echó hacia atrás la trenza, retrocediendo para tomar distancia y dar un salto sobre los tres metros que separaban una plataforma de la otra. Dio varias zancadas corriendo.

—¡Ranma! —exclamó Akane mirándolo esperanzada, con los ojos brillantes.

El muchacho saltó, agitando brazos y piernas en el aire.

—¡Ran…!

Akane se quedó con la voz congelada de súbito en su garganta cuando vio a su prometido arañar el borde de piedra de la plataforma sin lograr sostenerse y caer al abismo lanzando un grito que se perdió en la insondable oscuridad.

—¡Aahhhh….!

Ella pestañeó. La plataforma de pinchos estaba a pocos centímetros de su cabeza.

—¡Raanmaaa!

.

—¡Ranma! —se quejó Akane cruzándose de brazos.

Estaban uno frente al otro sentados en la sala. En la mesita baja entre ellos había un tablero de juego desplegado y varias fichas y tarjetas desparramadas alrededor.

—¡Te moriste y no pudiste salvarme! —reprochó ella.

—¡No fue mi culpa! —se defendió Ranma—. Es que... maldición, saqué cuatro, si hubiera tenido el «estado bendecido» hubiera valido.

—Espera, Ranma —dijo Akane señalándole una tarjeta que estaba del lado de Ranma—. Mira.

Ranma tomó la tarjeta y la leyó.

—«Pata de conejo» —anunció él con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. Lo había olvidado, ¡puedo tirar el dado de nuevo!

Akane asintió con efusividad, sonriendo. Ranma tomó el dado y lo lanzó con fuerza sobre el tablero. El par de prometidos se inclinó sobre la mesa. El dado giró sobre sí mismo hasta caer rebotando por una de sus caras.

Ranma y Akane se miraron a los ojos.

.

Ranma se colgó el rollo de cuerda de un hombro, envainó el cuchillo en su cinturón y se echó hacia atrás la trenza, retrocediendo para tomar distancia y dar un salto sobre los tres metros que separaban una plataforma de la otra. Dio varias zancadas corriendo.

—¡Ranma! —exclamó Akane mirándolo esperanzada, con los ojos brillantes.

El muchacho saltó, agitando brazos y piernas en el aire.

—¡Ran…!

Akane se detuvo. Su prometido arañó el borde de piedra de la plataforma sin lograr sostenerse. Akane estiró uno de sus brazos para tomar la mano de Ranma para que no cayera; a último momento lo consiguió, tomándolo con fuerza. Ambos se miraron a los ojos sonriendo, agotados por las horas que llevaban explorando aquellas catacumbas secretas.

—Gracias, Akane —dijo él, trepando. Más estable, se tomó con las dos manos del borde de piedra y se impulsó para subir.

—De nada, Ran…

La sonrisa de Akane se borró de su rostro y dejó caer los hombros. Cuando Ranma apoyó uno de sus pies para terminar de subir pisó uno de los bloques de piedra falsos, que se desprendió y lo hizo caer al vacío.

—¡Aahhhh…!

—¡Raanmaaaa….! —gritó Akane de forma desgarradora antes de ser triturada por los pinchos metálicos.

.

Akane pestañeó. Ranma se había quedado de piedra observando el dado.

Nabiki pasaba por allí rumbo a su habitación comiendo un paquete de papitas. Se metió una a la boca y fue a curiosear qué era lo que estaba haciendo ese par allí. Desde su altura observó el tablero de juego y la partida; sus ojos barrieron con rapidez las tarjetas de cada jugador y al final los números que habían salido en los dados.

—Ah, están muertos —comentó.

Se metió otra papita a la boca, la masticó y se dio la vuelta para subir la escalera.

—Ranma… —dijo Akane enfadada.

—¡No fui yo! —dijo el muchacho en seguida—. Son… ¡son los dados!

—No puedo creerlo, cuatro horas de juego para terminar así —Akane suspiró derrotada.

—Bueno… no todo puede salir bien siempre, ¿no? —dijo Ranma encogiéndose de hombros.

.

.

FIN

.

.

Nota de autora: Una historia inspirada en una partida del juego de mesa _Eldritch horror_ (el que inspiró la saga _El mundo sombrío_ de esta colección). Hoy a la tarde nos juntamos a jugar mi esposo, mis cuñados y yo como hacemos cada vez que podemos, y no digo que terminamos como Ranma y Akane… pero casi XD.

Muchas gracias a todos los que me leen, muy especialmente a **Dee-Dee Zednem, FlynnChan, Elennita, Rokumon, Haruri Saotome, Saritanimelove, Maritza559** (bienvenida, me va a encantar leerte por aquí :D) **, Caro-azuul, Lily Tendo89, Alezi Monela** y **Nanders.**

Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	264. En las estrellas

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

..

…

….

 **En las estrellas**

….

…

..

Ranma se recostó en la engawa que daba al patio y puso los brazos detrás de la cabeza, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando de la brisa del atardecer.

—Por fin un poco de tranquilidad —murmuró.

Era verano, el año de clases ya había terminado; luego de aquel segundo intento fracasado sus padres no habían intentado casarlos con tretas a Akane y él. Lo mejor de todo era que Kodachi se había ido de vacaciones a Hawai con su molesto hermano y su aún más molesto padre, y Shampoo también se había ido a pasar una temporada a China. Ukyo, además, había ido a vender okonomiyakis a la zona de balnearios para ganar más dinero.

—Ah, cuánta tranquilidad —dijo Ranma para sí.

Todo estaba simplemente bien. Él y Akane podían charlar tranquilamente, ir a los matsuris con la familia o simplemente pasar el rato sin que nada los molestara. Akane no tenía motivos para enfadarse y agarrarla con él; incluso Ryoga ya no iba tanto de visita (y tampoco P-chan se aparecía) pues ahora también debía visitar a Akari.

En conclusión, la vida era perfecta.

Ranma escuchó un sonido familiar que provenía de su bolsillo, como el zumbido de un aparato eléctrico.

La vida era demasiado perfecta.

El chico abrió un solo ojo, creyendo que quizá lo había imaginado y por lo tanto podría seguir tranquilo disfrutando de su verano.

El zumbido volvió a repetirse. Ranma se incorporó, miró a un lado y al otro, no había nadie cerca. Finalmente sacó el aparato del bolsillo de su pantalón y lo miró. Era un aparato pequeño, cuadrado, con una pantalla de tres pulgadas. En la pantalla estaban escritos una serie de signos extraños, pero que Ranma entendió de inmediato pues era su lengua materna.

«Fin de la misión. Órdenes de dejar la Tierra a las cero del 30 de julio, horario terrestre. Utilizar método Zip en todo terrícola que lo amerite».

La mandíbula de Ranma cayó hasta el suelo.

—Las cero horas del 30 de julio… ¡es esta misma noche! —exclamó desesperado.

Se metió en la casa corriendo y subió la escalera de dos en dos hasta llegar al cuarto que él y sus padres compartían. Al abrir la puerta los encontró charlando animadamente mientras hacían las maletas.

Ranma se quedó quieto observándolos.

—¿Ya… ya se enteraron? —preguntó desanimado.

—¡Oh, querido! —su madre lo recibió con una sonrisa radiante—. ¿No es fantástico? —Se acercó a él y cerró la puerta antes de seguir hablando—. Por fin podrás conocer nuestro planeta.

—¡Por fin podremos probar de nuevo la comida de Aura! Y su excelente licor —agregó Genma con ojos soñadores.

—Y ver los hermosos cielos dorados de la playa Iridios donde nos conocimos, querido —agregó su esposa.

—¡Y tener vacaciones! —exclamó Genma con los ojos llenos de lágrimas—. Hace más de veinte años que he estado trabajando aquí en la Tierra.

—Pero… pero no podemos irnos así —dijo Ranma—. Después de todo lo que hemos pasado.

—Hijo mío, hemos estado soñando demasiado tiempo con este momento —acotó Nodoka—. La misión en la Tierra sería solo de algunos meses, un año como máximo y al final ¡han pasado más de veinte años!

—¿Y el compromiso? ¿Y las artes marciales? ¡No podemos dejar todo eso tirado como si nada! —insistió Ranma.

Sus padres lo miraron como si estuviera hablando en un idioma incomprensible.

—Hijo mío…

—Ranma, tú sabes que todo eso era solo un cuento —replicó Genma—. ¡Era todo una mentira para estar aquí en la Tierra! Es verdad que debió ir demasiado lejos porque la misión duró más del tiempo que nos dijeron, y como conocí a Soun Tendo debí seguir la corriente… En fin, eso no importa. ¡Las artes marciales no importan! ¡El compromiso no importa!... ¡Nos vamos a casa!

—Así es, querido —dijo Nodoka feliz.

Los esposos se abrazaron y comenzaron a danzar por toda la habitación mientras Ranma, cabizbajo, se sentaba despacio en el suelo y cruzaba las piernas.

—Pero no podemos dejar a los Tendo así —murmuró—, el compromiso con Akane…

—No temas, hijo, les borraremos la memoria según las instrucciones. Ellos no nos recordarán y podrán seguir con su vida como siempre.

—¿No nos recordarán? —preguntó Ranma alzando la cabeza.

—Ese es el método Zip, no me digas que… —Nodoka hizo un gesto de horror cubriéndose la boca con la manga del kimono—, ¿nunca te lo explicamos?

Ella y Genma se observaron contrariados y luego se echaron a reír.

—Ah, bueno, no importa —respondió Nodoka agitando una mano.

—Esta noche te daré el aparato para borrar la memoria y te enseñaré a usarlo —agregó Genma—. Después de todo, te corresponde borrarle la memoria a Akane.

—¿Yo?... —Ranma dejó caer la cabeza—. Pero… ¿por qué tengo que ir?

—¿Cómo que por qué? —Nodoka lo miró—. Hijo, eres un Aurano, debes regresar a casa con tus padres y con tu gente.

—Pero yo nací aquí en la Tierra —insistió Ranma.

—En realidad —dijo Nodoka pensativa, acariciándose el mentón—, te concebimos en nuestra casa aquí en Nerima, y las casas de los auranos en otros planetas también son consideradas territorio soberano de Aura, para todos los efectos legales según el código de investigación e intervención de planetas en etapas de pre-desarrollo.

—Ranma, no me digas que quieres quedarte —dijo su padre mirándolo seriamente.

—Yo…

—Desde el principio, desde que tienes uso de razón, te explicamos que esto era solo una misión, que algún día volveríamos a casa.

—Bueno, pero…

—No debiste haberte encariñado con Akane, hijo mío —acotó su madre observándolo con pena.

—¡No me encariñé con Akane! —se defendió Ranma poniéndose de pie—. Es solo… esto es el hogar para mí, no conozco otra cosa. Todos mis recuerdos, los momentos felices y los tristes que forman mi vida, todo eso pasó aquí en la Tierra. No puedo pensar en Aura como mi hogar.

—Lo siento, Ranma, pero no hay nada que hacer —habló Genma acomodándose los anteojos—. No puedes quedarte. Cuando el tiempo de la misión se haya agotado, estos cuerpos que tomamos para camuflarnos con los humanos caducarán y será revelada tu verdadera forma… y esa forma no es nada agradable de ver para los humanos —advirtió Genma.

—Ya lo sé —murmuró Ranma dolido, bajando la mirada.

—Será mejor que hagas tu equipaje, cariño —le dijo su madre con dulzura—. Quedan pocas horas y no podemos retrasarnos.

Ranma asintió y salió de la habitación arrastrando los pies. Cuando había dado algunos pasos por el pasillo percibió una mano en su hombro. Al voltear vio a su madre.

—Hijo… no te desanimes —ella le sonrió—. Supe que los resultados de nuestra investigación han sido muy prometedores, la Tierra posee el nivel de pre-desarrollo adecuado y pronto se realizará una nueva misión de intervención cultural aurana —le susurró—. Cuando lleguemos a casa podrías pedir unirte, de seguro necesitarán a expertos en estudios terrícolas —le cerró un ojo.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Ranma entusiasmado—. ¿Cuándo volverán?

—Creo que en veinte años.

—¡¿Veinte años?! —la mandíbula de Ranma cayó de nuevo hasta rozar el piso.

—Bueno, veinte años auranos —dijo Nodoka poniéndose un dedo en la barbilla, pensativa—. Creo que son… como diez años terrestres.

—Diez años… —murmuró Ranma con la mirada perdida.

—Hijo mío —su madre lo miró a los ojos—, si tienes la oportunidad de volver junto a Akane, el tiempo no importa, ¿verdad?

Ranma la miró en silencio.

.

.

Era de noche y todos dormían profundamente. Ranma se coló con cuidado en la habitación de su prometida y la observó dormir por un momento, con el corazón confuso y lleno de sentimientos que nunca había podido expresar.

—Boba —susurró—, no creas que es por ti. Yo…

Tragó saliva y sacó del bolsillo el aparato que su padre le había dado. Era mejor empezar cuanto antes, así todo sería más fácil. Su mano tembló cuando estaba a punto de oprimir el botón. Debía hacerlo, cuando volviera a la tierra en diez años buscaría a Akane de nuevo, se conocerían otra vez, como si fuera la primera vez, y entonces…

—Entonces ella podría estar casada y con hijos —murmuró Ranma para sí.

Se quedó completamente quieto, sin pestañear siquiera, durante varios minutos.

—Akane…

Su dedo se acercó al botón.

.

.

Akane despertó con la claridad que entraba por la ventana y pestañeó un par de veces, teniendo la sensación de haber soñado algo, pero sin recordarlo. Se sentía extraña, de alguna forma, pero dejó de pensar en eso y se vistió para bajar a desayunar porque tenía hambre.

En el piso de abajo la mesa ya estaba servida y todos estaban sentados.

—Hermanita, buenos días —saludó sonriente su hermana mayor.

—Buenos días, Kasumi —Akane se sentó a la mesa doblando las piernas y tomó los palillos, luego miró alrededor—. ¿Ranma y el tío Genma están entrenando?

—¿Quién? —preguntó Kasumi.

Su hermana Nabiki se la quedó mirando como un bicho raro. Su padre bajó el periódico para poder observarla.

—¿De qué hablas, Akane? —interrogó el hombre.

—Pregunté por Ranma… y el tío Genma —repitió Akane.

—¿Cuál Ranma, hermanita? —preguntó Kasumi—. ¿Es un amigo tuyo?

—No, es mi prometido.

—¡¿Qué?! —Soun Tendo escupió todo el té—. ¿Mi niña está comprometida y soy el último en enterarme? —lloriqueó.

—Pero, papá… ¡el compromiso lo hiciste tú! —se defendió Akane.

—Vaya, ¿así que soñaste que estabas comprometida, Akane? —preguntó Nabiki con mirada suspicaz—. ¿Y era guapo?

—¡No fue un sueño! Les estoy hablando de Ranma.

—Akane, no conocemos a ningún Ranma —comentó Kasumi poniéndose una mano en la mejilla.

—Pero… —Akane dejó los palillos—, es Ranma, el artista marcial… es el hijo de tu amigo, papá —dijo mirando a su progenitor.

—¿Mi amigo Akira tiene un hijo? Pero si es soltero —reflexionó Soun atusándose el bigote.

—¡Tu amigo Genma, papá! ¡Genma Saotome! —estalló Akane—. Ya dejen de bromear, hace casi dos años que Ranma vive en casa, y sus padres viven con nosotros también.

—No conozco a ningún Genma Saotome, hija —murmuró Soun con preocupación.

—No puede ser… —Akane se puso de pie—. Su habitación está arriba, ¡la habitación de huéspedes!

Salió corriendo y subió la escalera. En la mesa todos se miraron con preocupación y Kasumi se levantó para seguirla.

Al llegar al piso de arriba Akane se dirigió a grandes zancadas hasta la habitación de huéspedes, iba a golpear a su prometido por gastarle una broma tan pesada, ¡y todavía convencer a los demás de seguirle el juego! Lo golpearía muy fuerte.

Abrió la puerta corredera de un tirón y se quedó quieta. A su espalda, Kasumi la observó en silencio. Dentro de la habitación había varios muebles que ya no se usaban, algunas revistas viejas y algo de vajilla muy bien empaquetada.

—Es… un desván —murmuró Akane con los ojos abiertos como platos.

—Hermanita —susurró Kasumi.

—Pero… no puede ser —dijo Akane sin lograr moverse todavía—. Ayer en la noche ellos se fueron a dormir… estaban aquí y…

—Lo siento, Akane, era un sueño —le dijo Kasumi con gentileza.

—Pero…

Si todo había sido un sueño, entonces sus aventuras con Ranma nunca habían ocurrido. No había habido casi besos, o vedadas declaraciones, o pequeños regalos. Nunca se habían tomado de la mano. Nunca había existido Jusenkyo o el Monte Fénix. Ella nunca había estado a punto de morir y Ranma nunca había dicho…

—Kasumi… era… era muy real —murmuró Akane sintiendo las lágrimas agolpadas en sus ojos.

—Lo sé, Akane, hay sueños así —dijo su hermana abrazándola y permitiéndole refugiarse en su pecho para dejar ir el llanto.

—Yo… yo estaba ena… —los labios de Akane temblaron.

Recordó la sensación que tenía en la mañana, como de haber soñado algo que no podía recordar. Sus sollozos resonaron con más fuerza y Kasumi la estrechó contra su pecho acariciándole el cabello de forma maternal.

.

.

Era de noche. Akane daba vueltas en la cama sin poder dormirse, había vivido todo ese día como en una neblina, queriendo evadir la realidad y volver a aquel sueño donde Ranma y todas sus aventuras existían. Pero, irónicamente, ahora que había llegado la hora de dormir no podía conciliar el sueño. Su pecho dolía como si hubiera perdido realmente a un ser querido, ¿cómo podía sentirse así si Ranma era solamente producto de su imaginación?

¿Por qué entonces todo lo que sentía por él estaba tan vivo dentro de ella?

Se levantó y miró por la ventana el cielo lleno de estrellas.

 _Ranma se inclinó sobre ella, que dormía plácidamente sobre la cama._

 _—Recuérdame —le susurró antes de salir del cuarto—. Búscame en las estrellas._

Akane pestañeó, sacudida por aquel recuerdo, o aquella visión que de pronto la había invadido, como si aquello hubiera sucedido de verdad. ¿Sería parte de su sueño también?

Suspiró y encendió la lámpara que había sobre su escritorio; pensó en leer, o quizá dibujar, cualquier cosa que la ayudara a relajarse y poder dormir. Al ver uno de sus cuadernos sobre la mesa se le ocurrió de pronto que podría escribir, relatar aquel sueño tan vívido para de alguna forma comprenderlo mejor y sacárselo de adentro, o temía que no podría vivir así, siempre pensando en el fantasma de Ranma, aquel chico que le había robado el corazón.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero se las enjugó de prisa y tomando un lápiz abrió el cuaderno. Entonces se quedó paralizada. Con dedos temblorosos acarició con delicadeza la hoja, sus labios temblaron, las lágrimas se descolgaron de sus pestañas.

Allí, en medio de la página había algo escrito con una letra que no era suya, pero que conocía bien porque la había visto en sus sueños.

.

 _Volveré. Mientras tanto, búscame en las estrellas._

 _Ranma._

.

—Ranma…

Akane suspiró y volvió a mirar hacia la ventana, el cielo estrellado allá afuera.

Sonreía.

.

.

FIN

.

.

Nota de autora: Zip, o inhibidor selectivo de una enzima cerebral, se llama a un método a base de medicamentos para borrar recuerdos de manera específica. Se estudia para usarlo en el tratamiento de traumas psicológicos.

Espero que les haya gustado.

Gracias a todos por leer, muy en especial a **Haruri Saotome, Jessica, Elennita, Rokumon, Nancyricoleon, Caro-azuul, Dee-Dee Zednem, Nanders, Noham** y **Martiza559.**

Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	265. En cien palabras

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **En cien palabras**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

Lluvia.

 **R** ojo.

China.

Trenza.

Panda.

Casa.

Ojos.

 **A** zules.

Canela.

Sonrisa.

Dojo.

 **N** ervios.

Agua.

Caliente.

Desnudos.

 **M** iedo.

Grito.

Maldición.

Estanque.

Fría.

 _Compromiso._

 **A** coso.

Escuela.

Golpes.

Relámpago azul.

Pervertido.

Chica-de-la-trenza.

Odio.

Obsesión.

 **K** endo.

Enemigo.

Panes.

Venganza.

Cabello

Largo.

Corto.

 _Resignación._

Llanto.

Linda.

Mentira.

Verdad.

 **A** mistad.

Malentendidos.

Cerdito.

Celos.

Peleas.

Patinaje.

Rivales.

 _Prometida._

Entrometida.

Amazona.

Leyes.

Debilidad.

Gato.

 _Beso._

Gimnasia.

Rosa negra.

Locura.

Hermana.

Competencia.

Bisabuela.

Técnicas.

Entrenamiento.

Pato.

Anteojos.

Okonomiyaki.

Infancia.

Aventuras.

Proteger.

Importante.

 _Enamoramiento._

Chocolates.

San Valentín.

Luchas.

Ryugenzawa.

Deuda.

Memoria.

Bofetada.

Manos.

Regreso.

Madre.

Katana.

Promesa.

Honor.

Familia.

Seppuku.

Secuestro.

Jusenkyo.

Sacrificio.

Sonrisa.

Declaración.

 **N** egación.

 _Lluvia._

 _¿Amor?_

 **E** speranza.

 _Amor._

.

.

.

 _Fanfiction_

.

.

FIN

.

.

Nota de autora: He aquí la historia de Ranma y Akane (según yo XD) en cien palabras, porque hoy faltan 100 capítulos para que finalice _El año de la felicidad_ :D

Si lo notan, las iniciales en negrita forman los nombres «Ranma» y «Akane». También, en cursiva, hay palabras de momentos o situaciones que sucedieron que considero claves. Además agregué el fanfiction como pieza clave puesto que es lo que nos mantiene reunidos aquí :)

Espero que les haya agradado y no les pareciera aburrido o poco interesante. Puede parecer muy fácil, pero en realidad ha sido bastante complicado usar solo cien palabras y que además no se repitieran al ir enumerando momentos; que además sonaran agradables al oído y expresaran lo que realmente quería decir. Ojalá les parezca bueno.

Como siempre agradezco a todos los que me escriben, todos y cada uno de ustedes son muy importantes con sus palabras, sus comentarios y sugerencias. Gracias por leer mis historias. Mando saludos especiales a **Nanders, Haruri Saotome, Caro-azuul, V-Nazar, Dee-Dee Zednem, Jessica, Rosefe-123, Maritza559, Maat Sejmet, Akai27, Rokumon, Zwoelf, Lily Tendo89** y **Ivarodsan.**

Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	266. Yatagarasu

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **Yatagarasu**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

La lluvia caía con tal fuerza que doblaba las hojas y las ramas de los árboles. No había lugar donde cobijarse. Las antorchas apenas conseguían iluminar un pequeño círculo en torno a los guerreros que las portaban. Flechas incendiarias se veían cruzar como destellos el campo más allá del bosque. El joven samurái Ranma Saotome jadeó agotado, a cada paso hundía más sus sandalias en el lodo o resbalaba sobre las raíces y el musgo. Su hakama estaba empapado desde los tobillos hasta la cintura por debajo de la armadura, haciendo más lentos sus movimientos y más doloroso el frío. Todavía lamentaba haber cruzado a pie el río para emboscar a sus enemigos. El plan había sido perfecto, rodear el campo de batalla a través del bosque y asaltar a los arqueros enemigos por el flanco, mientras el grupo principal, liderado por Hibiki, lord de un pequeño feudo y aliado de su señor, avanzaba por la pradera llamando la atención del enemigo. Pero no contó con que el grupo liderado por Hibiki llegaría tarde a la batalla, lo que convirtió a su pequeño grupo de avanzada en el blanco principal del enemigo.

La situación se había tornado desesperada. Gosunkugi le rogó que retrocedieran, negándose a obedecer su orden de seguir adelante, incluso motivó el que algunos de sus hombres cometieran desacato y trataran de escapar de regreso al río, olvidando su honor.

Jamás le cayó mal Gosunkugi, el que, a pesar de ser hijo de un anciano señor de la guerra famoso en otra época, nunca tuvo lo necesario para convertirse en un guerrero. Todavía se arrepentía de haber tenido que matarlo, no porque sintiera lástima, sino porque era una espada menos de su lado. Mientras más agotado estaba, más sentía el haber desperdiciado fuerzas asesinando a sus propios hombres para mantener a raya a los insurrectos.

La lluvia, la oscuridad y la cobertura de los árboles le dieron cierta ventaja para reagrupar a sus fuerzas. Usando sus inusuales y astutas tácticas de combate, que ya lo habían hecho famoso y muy necesario para su señor, dividió a sus hombres en grupos pequeños que se esparcieron entre los árboles y, en plena oscuridad, esperaron al enemigo, que quiso cargar con sus caballos contra un ejército inexistente. Acechar, sorprender y asesinar con rápidos y silenciosos cortes de la espada, esa era la especialidad de sus hombres, por algo habían sido apodados «el ejército del cuervo», los mensajeros divinos que anunciaban la muerte. Ranma pensó que esos tipos eran unos ilusos si creían poder vencerlo en su propio terreno. Varias decenas de guerreros fueron derribados de sus caballos antes de siquiera percatarse de lo que los había golpeado por los costados, apareciendo sus hombres de entre el follaje y los arbustos, interceptándolos a mitad de la carga.

—¡Saotome, vienen más! —alertó Taro, indicando las sombras que montaban cada vez más cerca del borde del bosque—. Esto no es una avanzada, ¡es el ejército pleno el que nos ataca!

—¿Dónde está el imbécil de Hibiki? —se quejó Kumon—. ¿Y cómo se enteraron de nuestra posición tan rápido?

Ranma, tras rematar a un guerrero enemigo atravesándole el pecho con la misma espada que le había arrebatado un momento antes, alzó el rostro. Las flechas encendidas cayeron sobre los árboles como lluvia y prendieron en las ramas, convirtiendo rápidamente en un infierno el cielo sobre sus cabezas.

—Tratan de incendiar el bosque con nosotros adentro —pensó en voz alta—. ¡Quieren atraparnos!

—¡Nos temen! —agregó Hiroshi envalentonado, haciendo aspavientos con la katana.

—¡Cuidado, Hiro…! —el aviso de Daisuke murió en su boca, sin poder llegar a tiempo.

Un guerrero apareció de la oscuridad cabalgando a gran velocidad y atravesó a Hiroshi con su lanza por la espalda, levantándolo en el aire mientras el muchacho gritaba de rabia y dolor. Daisuke escupió una amenaza, Hiroshi era su compañero de armas, siempre estaban juntos desde que comenzaron a aprender a usar una katana.

—¡No, Daisuke, retrocede! —ordenó Ranma.

Saotome trataba de dirigir al resto de sus hombres, entre los ataques y bloqueos que daba con su katana, para que retrocedieran evitando el fuego de los árboles que los exponía a la luz, y también para evadir al numeroso ejército que entraba al bosque cazándolos.

—¡Malditos, probaran mi espada! —amenazó Daisuke lanzándose al ataque.

Pero apenas se acercó al lancero que había matado a su amigo, una tanda de flechas dio en su pecho, deteniéndolo. Un grupo de arqueros apareció corriendo tras los guerreros montados, preparando otra vez sus arcos. Daisuke gruñó de ira y dolor, intentando mantenerse en pie a pesar de la sangre que brotaba de su pecho. Sin embargo, una nueva flecha consiguió herirlo, atravesándole un ojo y saliendo la punta por la parte de atrás del cráneo. Daisuke cayó sin vida, con la boca abierta en una expresión de sorpresa e incredulidad,

—¡Daisuke! —Ranma se mordió los labios, debían salir de ahí, rápido—. Taro, al río, dirige a los que puedas, carguen a los heridos, nadie se quedará atrás. ¡Kumon…!

—Cubriré el escape con mis hombres —respondió en seguida Ryu Kumon, sabiendo lo que debía hacer—. Por mi honor y mi esposa juro que no pasarán ni sus miserables almas… ¡Rápido!, antes que descubran del todo nuestras posiciones y nos rodeen impidiéndonos escapar.

—Hay que… —Ranma se vio interrumpido por un guerrero enemigo que lo atacó a caballo. Rápidamente retrocedió la cabeza evitando la espada que pasó rozando su cuello, y con un rápido giro cortó el anca del animal, haciendo que caballo y jinete cayeran al suelo—. ¡Hay que retroceder, cuervos!, ¡ahora! —insistió en su orden, corriendo para cargar a uno de sus hombres y seguir a Taro y los que lideraban el regreso entre las sombras.

.

Atrás quedó el bosque incendiándose, convirtiendo la noche en día. Ranma alcanzó el río, pero sus esperanzas se convirtieron en desesperación, después en rabia. Taro, al frente del primer grupo, ya había cruzado el río a nado, pero del otro lado se había encontrado con enemigos que los esperaban para sorprenderlos con una lluvia de flechas, y luego con una tropa de espadachines. Taro se defendía bien a pesar de tener una flecha clavada en el hombro, pero el resto de los cuervos caían uno a uno, superados por el número del ejército enemigo.

Lo peor no era la emboscada, o que el enemigo supiera de sus movimientos, sino que el ejército que los esperaba no era otro que las tropas de Ryoga Hibiki, su supuesto aliado en la batalla.

—¡Hibiki! —aulló Ranma encolerizado al darse cuenta de la traición.

Por eso el enemigo los había esperado, todo había sido una trampa concertada por ese cerdo, el peor de los traidores. Desde lo alto de una colina más allá de la pradera después del río, Ryoga Hibiki, montado en su yegua, sonreía al ver a Ranma iracundo. Había esperado tanto por ese día en que vencería al arrogante de Ranma Saotome, el que se jactaba de no haber perdido jamás una batalla y de que todas sus estrategias eran maravillosas.

—Sufre, Ranma, ¡sufre! —la sonrisa de Ryoga se tornó siniestra—. Aprende cuál es tu lugar, pequeño campesino, ¡ahora tendrás lo que mereces por haberme humillado tantas veces, a mí, al hijo auténtico de un señor!... No como tú, el bastardo hijo de una mujer desvergonzada y de un ladrón sin honor. No eres nada, Ranma Saotome… ¡Nada!

—Mi señor —Mikado Sanzenin acercó el caballo a Ryoga—, hemos divisado a Saotome del otro lado del río. ¿Lo enfrentará?

—… ¿Enfrentarlo? —el sudor apareció en la frente de Ryoga—. Yo… Él no… no merece ese honor—balbuceó—, sería una deshonra para mí ponerme a su nivel.

—Algunos de los hombres dicen que le teme…

—¡Que lo repitan ante mí si quieren morir! —Ryoga apretó los labios mostrando el colmillo—. Arqueros… ¡Arqueros! ¡Quiero que lo acribillen!

Mikado Sanzenin asintió, también dudó del valor de su señor, pero no quería provocarlo, no fuera a ser que lo enviara a él a enfrentarse al legendario líder de los cuervos.

.

Ranma apretó los dientes, en la oscuridad apenas consiguió ver los caballos en la cima de la colina. Pero sí pudo distinguir el abanico en alto del que daba una orden.

—Maldición… ¡Taro, sal de ahí!

—Mi señor, escape usted —susurró el hombre herido al que cargaba—. Debe vivir para vengarnos.

Escuchó los gritos de los guerreros viniendo por el bosque, seguramente presionando a Kumon y sus hombres. Vio a un centenar de siluetas en la oscuridad formarse, debían ser arqueros.

—¡Taro, obedece! —aulló—. ¡Salta al río ahora!

Taro se deshizo de algunos atacantes y trató de correr de regreso al río, pero fue rápidamente rodeado por una veintena que le cortó el paso.

Los arqueros dispararon y Ranma escuchó el zumbido de un millar de flechas, que con sus siluetas cubrieron la luna.

—¡Mi señor, debe vivir y hacerlos pagar!

El hombre herido, sacando fuerzas de flaqueza, se irguió, rodeando a Ranma con los brazos para cubrirlo con su cuerpo. Las flechas se confundieron con la lluvia cuando cayeron sobre ambos. Ranma sintió el dolor punzante de las flechas mordiendo su piel, pero más fueron las que llenaron la espalda del valiente soldado que lo protegió con su cuerpo mientras los dos caían al río y eran arrastrados por la corriente.

Lo último que sintió fue el agua fría.

.

.

 _continuará_

.

.

Nota de autora: Jo, jo, jo, una historia de samuráis. Mañana la continuación, gracias a todos por leer. Espero que les haya gustado.

Yatagarasu es el nombre de un espíritu japonés, o yokai, con forma de cuervo.

Saludos especiales a **Caro-azuul, Dee-Dee Zednem, Saritanimelove, Haruri Saotome, Lily Tendo89, Elennita, Akai27, Jessica** y **Fhrey.**

Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	267. Yatagarasu (parte 2)

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **Yatagarasu**

(parte 2)

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

Ranma abrió los ojos lentamente. Estaba tendido sobre el lodo, con la mitad inferior del cuerpo todavía dentro del agua del río, ahora de caudal suave y melodioso. Movió los ojos intentando reconocer el lugar en el que se encontraba, pero rodeado de juncos no podía ver más allá de su nariz. La brisa que meció los juncos le hizo doler todo el cuerpo, como si un frío terrible lo acuchillara.

Cuando finalmente tuvo fuerzas para moverse el sol ya había alcanzado su cenit. Estaba sucio desde la cabeza hasta los pies de lodo y sangre; todo el cuerpo le dolía como si lo hubiera aplastado un oni con su maza gigante. Quizás así era, quizás había muerto, ido al infierno y regresado para seguir viviendo la vergüenza de su derrota.

Encontró su katana medio hundida en el lodo a pocos pasos de donde estaba. La ribera del río estaba cubierta de armas y cuerpos que fueron arrastrados por la corriente, muchos de ellos eran guerreros de armaduras ligeras, rojas y negras, los colores de su tropa, los famosos cuervos. Ranma reconoció a cada uno de ellos, desde los más experimentados a los novatos que lo habían seguido a la batalla por primera vez. Apretó la mandíbula, aguantando el hondo dolor en su cuerpo y en su alma.

Tardó hasta el atardecer en juntar los cuerpos y colocarlos a la sombra de los árboles. Los reunió junto con las armas que encontró y, usando una piedra y su katana, prendió chispas a la hierba para hacer una gran pira fúnebre. Se arrodilló ante las enormes llamas y rezó por ellos, encomendando sus almas a los dioses.

Anochecía cuando se aventuró a adentrarse en el bosque. Traía su katana y su corto wakihashi, que enfundaba cruzado por detrás de la cintura, llevaba además un arco y un carcaj con algunas flechas, todas armas que había conseguido rescatar de la ribera. Si tenía suerte podría cazar un animal. Estaba débil y hambriento, y el dolor de sus heridas entumecía un poco sus dedos, pero sabía que debía esforzarse y conseguir comida o moriría en ese lugar.

El último deseo del guerrero que lo había salvado era su única motivación para seguir viviendo, alejando de su mente la sombra del seppuku para limpiar su vergüenza. Además, él nunca había sido un guerrero tradicional, no era de cuna noble, ni tampoco creía en desperdiciar la vida de un guerrero con estúpidos suicidios rituales. Su motivación era la venganza, y entregar la cabeza de Ryoga Hibiki a los cuervos. Pero no solo de Ryoga, sino también la cabeza de Tatewaki Kuno, el enemigo de su señor, que estaba detrás de la guerra y del terrible destino que sufrieron sus cuervos. Esperaba que algunos se hubieran salvado, pero no era tan optimista.

¿Por qué estaba vivo en primer lugar? Debió morir en la batalla… después de haberle arrancado la sonrisa al maldito de Hibiki diente por diente.

.

.

Era ya de noche en el bosque y todavía no conseguía ninguna presa. Era extraño, no había visto ningún animal, tampoco escuchaba cantar a las aves, lo único que lo acompañaba era el repiquetear de los grillos y el lejano resplandor de las luciérnagas volando entre los árboles. Parecían espectros acechándolo, esperando su pronto final para lanzarse a devorar lo que quedaba de su alma como aves de rapiña.

Ranma tragó duro. No era un cobarde, pero en la oscuridad apenas podía ver sus manos y una extraña sensación oprimía su pecho. La luna estaba a medio cubrir por dos largas nubes y una brisa fría mecía las copas de los árboles, haciendo entrechocar las ramas y las hojas, provocando toda clase de extraños susurros.

Escuchó un fuerte gruñido y temió que un jabalí lo atacara desde algún punto ciego. Otro gruñido y temió que la bestia estuviera a su espalda. Giró rápidamente, apuntando con el arco hacia las sombras. Al tercer gruñido recién se dio cuenta de que se trataba de su estómago reclamando por comida. Estaba tan agotado, lastimado y con el corazón consumido por el odio, que no había notado aquella hambre lacerante. El frío casi lo hacía tiritar, el dolor que lo atenazaba era cada vez más constante, y el cansancio pesaba sobre sus hombros y espalda.

Se agachó un momento y tocando la hierba encontró algunas que eran comestibles. Se las echó en la boca y mascó lentamente. Continuó. Detenerse significaba una muerte segura, su única posibilidad radicaba en avanzar.

Las historias sobre los yokai del bosque volvían a su memoria, allí rodeado por la oscuridad, cuentos que había escuchado desde pequeño. Creía que eran para asustar a los niños y que no se internaran en los bosques, donde otros peligros más reales los podían acechar, pero ahora ya no estaba tan seguro. Podría tratarse del cansancio que lo hacía alucinar, pero juraría ya que aquellas luces no eran en realidad luciérnagas.

Creyó ver pequeños duendecillos portando cuencos luminosos, que daban aquel tétrico resplandor verdoso que apenas iluminaba a su alrededor, caminando en hileras como si se tratara de una extraña procesión. Los escuchaba murmurar en un lenguaje que no podía comprender, pero le pareció que repetían siempre las mismas palabras o sonidos, como si cantaran o rezaran. Se quedó quieto, no quería alertarlos, prefería mantenerse al margen de _eso_ que estaban haciendo. Se alejó lentamente en sentido opuesto.

Escuchó a un cuervo cantar y recordó otra vez a su grupo. Habían sido hijos de campesinos y soldados caídos en desgracia. Huérfanos algunos, ignorados por sus familias; o hijos bastardos de señores que habían seducido a alguna hija de campesinos para luego burlarla, ignorar a su progenie que no reconocían como tal. Algunos otros eran simplemente el producto de las muchas violaciones que sucedían durante los saqueos, cuando uno u otro bando ocupaban los pueblos de gente sencilla e ignorante de los asuntos de los poderosos. Al final todos eran lo mismo, niños que vivían de la guerra, que arriesgaban sus vidas saqueando los cuerpos en los campos de batalla para luego vender sus hallazgos y llevar algo de comer a la boca, o a sus hogares.

Muchas veces Ranma mismo era el encargado de llevar la comida a casa, aunque su padre nunca lo agradeció las pocas veces que lo vio en el hogar, ya que solo aparecía para dejar algo del botín que había conseguido en sus andanzas —que rara vez tenía algún valor—, y se llevaba todo lo que tenían de comer en casa, para desaparecer otra vez prometiendo riquezas. Pero a Ranma no le importaba, tras años de lo mismo ya no le creía, así que se esforzaba cada día solo por su madre. Sobreviviendo a los saqueadores adultos que matarían a un niño si les era competencia, formó un grupo entre los pequeños de su misma edad para defenderse entre todos. _Hermanos_ , así se llamaban entre ello. Sus infantiles corazones se habían endurecido al mancharse las manos y el rostro con la sangre de los cadáveres y el aroma de la muerte, que al principio los asustaba y enfermaba, hasta que se acostumbraron. También templaron sus corazones y perdieron su inocencia al luchar contra otros saqueadores, probando el sabor del asesinato por primera vez desde muy jóvenes, como una manada de animales salvajes buscando sobrevivir, matando con estrategias de grupo a los depredadores más fuertes que ellos. Así pronto su grupo se hizo fuerte entre los saqueadores, y también temidos, y fueron apodados «los cuervos», al ser igual que las aves negras que volaban sobre los campos de batalla buscando cualquier cosa que tuviera brillo.

Los cuervos, ese fue el mismo nombre que Ranma escogió cuando al crecer el grupo de niños, en número y en edad, vio la oportunidad de forjar sus propios destinos. Los instó a formar un ejército mercenario, y comenzaron, equipándose al principio con andrajos y con las armaduras y armas que les habían quitado a los muertos.

Pero ese nombre no solo lo usó por cómo la gente los había llamado y temido desde niños. Una vez, durante uno de los tantos saqueos, en el campo más sangriento que recordaba haber pisado, sin haber comido en un par de días y desesperado por encontrar algo de valor, pudo ver un cuervo muy especial que no era igual a los otros. El ave estaba parada sobre el mango de una katana clavada en lo alto de una colina cubierta de cadáveres. Algo había llamado poderosamente su atención y apenas siendo un niño subió la colina trepando sobre los cuerpos, intentando no resbalar en la sangre fresca. Parecía que esos hombres habían enloquecido y se habían matado mutuamente con un salvajismo que jamás antes había visto, a pesar de que la crueldad en los campos de batalla ya no lo sorprendía; sin embargo, lo que había pasado ahí era completamente diferente. La katana estaba rodeada por un pequeño círculo de pasto limpio, como si ninguno de los guerreros hubiera podido alcanzar ese lugar.

El cuervo parado sobre el mango aleteaba a veces y con el pico se limpiaba las alas, pero no se movía de allí, como si no le tuviera miedo al pequeño Ranma. El ave lo miró y Ranma pudo darse cuenta de que no era un cuervo normal. Los ojos eran como dos llamas que se clavaron en él, haciéndolo sentir una presencia atemorizante, el plumaje era negro y resplandeciente como si fuera una piedra pulida, pero lo más aterrador eran las tres patas que tenía. Entonces Ranma se dio cuenta de que esa criatura no era un animal común, sino un yokai, del que alguna vez escuchó leyendas entre sus amigos.

Esa ave era un yatagarasu, un yokai con la forma de un cuervo de tres patas. Para algunos era una señal de mala suerte, de muerte y desdicha. Para otros era un mensajero de los dioses que indicaba que algún asunto los señores del cielo tenían entre los mortales, influyendo en sus vidas.

Ranma no había pensado en nada de eso.

Sin temor, el niño se acercó admirando la belleza del ave, que dejó una estampa en su joven corazón, como una imagen de coraje y desdén hacia la muerte que lo rodeaba. Así debía ser él, tan valiente y fuerte que no le volviera a temer a nada, ni siquiera a pasar hambre. Ranma podría jurar que el cuervo le devolvió la mirada con curiosidad, observándolo de pies a cabeza, luego el ave inclinó un poco su propia cabeza y graznó una vez.

Ranma no supo si había sido un gesto bueno o malo, si el ave lo había aprobado o por el contrario se había burlado de su pobre apariencia, la de un niño vagabundo vistiendo harapos, que se había atrevido a trepar esa colina donde a lo menos un centenar de más fuertes guerreros habían caído. A Ranma no le importó si lo despreciaba, porque él nunca se sintió menos que el resto, sí desafortunado por haber nacido pobre, pero sabía que su destino era grande, ser el mejor de todos, en lo que fuera. Y sintió la indiferencia del cuervo como un desafío a su orgullo.

Sin temor dio fuertes zancadas, apretando sus pequeñas manos empapadas de sangre. Avanzó y empuñó la katana sin dudarlo, a pesar de que el arma era casi de su tamaño.

El cuervo voló, haciendo círculos sobre la colina.

Era un arma muy hermosa, aunque le costó arrancarla del suelo porque era muy pesada, demasiado para un pequeño de su edad. Imaginó que quizás había pertenecido a un señor de la guerra y debía valer una fortuna. Si la vendía podría pasar todo el invierno sin temer a que su madre y él murieran de hambre. El acero estaba limpio y reluciente como si la katana estuviera recién salida de la forja del herrero y la funda, que estaba tirada a los pies del arma, igual de impecable, era negra con detalles de plata con la forma de plumas. En total eran ocho plumas de plata las que estaban unidas por fuera de la funda. También eran ocho las plumas que estaban grabadas a lo largo del filo de la katana.

Pero al pequeño Ranma lo asaltó una repentina idea: esa espada era para él, no la vendería. Estaba hecha para ser su arma cuando se convirtiera en el más grande guerrero de todos. Y así la ocultó durante los años siguientes, en especial de los ojos de su padre, porque tenía miedo de que si Genma viera una katana tan valiosa se la robaría para venderla. La escondió muy bien hasta que, más crecido, formó a los cuervos y la empuñó entonces con firmeza, como símbolo de su liderazgo indiscutido.

Luego, en los años siguientes, Ranma se enteraría de más detalles sobre las leyendas en torno a los misteriosos yatagarasu. Se decía que poseían ocho hermosas plumas que representaban su divinidad, que también era el significado de su nombre: yatagarasu, _cuervo de ocho plumas_.

Los años no habían mejorado su situación, porque aún siendo un adulto seguía hambriento, con frío y sintiendo la muerte pisando sus talones en ese bosque, como cuando de niño saqueaba los campos de batalla. No extrañaba en nada la vida tan difícil que tuvo, pero con nostalgia recordó ese primer encuentro con su katana de ocho plumas, de la que nunca se separaba, teniéndola guardada en la funda negra también con ocho plumas de plata. Al igual que hacían los grandes señores con sus costosos sables, él bautizado a su katana _Nyannichuan,_ porque le gustaba cómo sonaba esa palabra. Había sido muy afortunado desde entonces, como si los dioses cuidaran siempre de él, hasta el funesto momento en que fue traicionado por Ryoga Hibiki y por el ejército al que se suponía debían apoyar con sus tácticas especiales durante la batalla.

—Se me terminó la suerte —se lamentó en voz alta, recordando a sus amigos, seguramente todos muertos a esa hora.

Otra vez escuchó el graznido del cuervo, más cerca, y por alguna extraña razón comenzó a seguir el sonido. Avanzó hasta alcanzar un claro en el bosque, donde la luna se abrió paso entre las nubes iluminando intensamente el lugar. Entonces Ranma descubrió que se trataba de un antiguo campo de batalla, cubierto por cuerpos descompuestos y huesos secos dentro de armaduras carcomidas por el tiempo.

En el centro del campo había un estandarte rasgado en la parte de abajo, rojo como la sangre, con la silueta negra de un yatagarasu con las alas extendidas por emblema.

Ranma abrió los ojos sorprendido. Durante mucho tiempo había soñado con que su pequeño grupo mercenario se convertiría en un poderoso ejército que llegaría a ser temido en toda la nación, hasta convertirse en dueños de su propio castillo. Entonces, había imaginado que usaría al yatagarasu como emblema de su nuevo clan, el mismo emblema que estaba bordado en aquel estandarte. No podía ser una coincidencia, porque jamás había visto a un ejército usar ese emblema, solo lo conocía de su imaginación y sus sueños.

Sobre el estandarte descansaba, limpiándose las alas, un cuervo de hermoso plumaje negro, que parecía rodeado por una luz rojiza que lo hacía vibrar en la oscuridad.

—No puede ser… ¡eres tú!—exclamó Ranma, reconociendo al yokai que vio años atrás.

El cuervo extendió las alas y encumbró el vuelo alejándose, internándose por el otro extremo del bosque.

—¡Espera! —Ranma bajó el arco y cruzó el campo corriendo tras el cuervo—. ¡Detente, necesito…! No sé lo que necesito —jadeó, siguiendo al yokai solo por instinto, metiéndose otra vez bajo la sombra de los árboles—. ¡Alto!

En la oscuridad apenas podía ver dónde pisaba. Las ramas golpeaban sus brazos y su rostro, una le hizo un corte en la mejilla, pero no se detuvo. Quería alcanzar a ese cuervo, todo su cuerpo y su mente le decían que su destino estaba unido a esa ave.

—Maldición, ¿dónde se metió? —preguntó, deteniéndose y mirando en todas direcciones. En la oscuridad todos los árboles le parecían iguales, sombras sin forma.

Escuchó el graznido del cuervo como guiándolo en una dirección específica.

—¡Es por ahí! —dijo.

Volvió a sonreír, no lo había hecho desde que él y sus hombres habían sido traicionados. Su corazón latió a prisa y se sintió ligero, libre, emocionado, como le sucedía mientras combatía, que era lo que más le gustaba de todo. Ya no sintió el hambre, el cansancio ni el dolor en su cuerpo.

Cruzó unos densos matorrales cubriéndose el rostro con los brazos.

—No es justo, yo no tengo alas… ¡AH!

Gritó en el momento en que su pie dio un paso en falso. Los matorrales terminaban en una empinada pendiente. Ranma resbaló. La pendiente era de lodo y tierra suelta, con algunas rocas que lo golpearon durante su caída casi a ciegas por la oscuridad. Chocó contra raíces que se cruzaban en su camino, giró sin control extendiendo los brazos queriendo agarrarse de lo que fuera para lograr detenerse. Al final de la pendiente dio tumbos contra unas rocas. El dolor lo estremeció.

Cayó, dando los últimos giros al final de la pendiente y su cuerpo se detuvo, quedando tirado de bruces en medio de un camino en el interior del bosque.

.

.

 _continuará_

.

.

Nota de autora: Gracias a todos por leer, mañana la continuación. Saludos muy especiales a **Dee-Dee Zednem, Haruri Saotome, Krizue, Caro-azuul, Rokumon, Rubens** y **Jessica.**

Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	268. Yatagarasu (parte 3)

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **Yatagarasu**

(parte 3)

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

El sonido de los grillos fue interrumpido por el entrechocar de las argollas en el extremo del largo bastón, que usaba una oscura figura para marcar el paso mientras se acercaba por el sendero del bosque. Su cabeza y su rostro estaban cubiertos con un amplio kasa, un sombrero de bambú tejido. No era el alto kasa militar de los guerreros, ni tampoco uno más cónico como el de los recolectores de arroz, sino uno amplio y de punta redondeada como un hongo. A pesar del lodo acumulado por las lluvias de los días pasados, el tabi con que calzaba los pies estaban blancos y relucientes y las sandalias apenas se manchaban al dar cada paso con ligereza.

Las nubes se despejaron del todo y la luz de la luna reveló un cuerpo de contextura pequeña. Era una mujer que vestía un chihaya, de camisa blanca cruzada sobre el cuerpo y hakama rojo. Se protegía del frío con una amplia capa gruesa de plumas negras atada con un cordel bajo su cuello.

La mujer se detuvo ante el cuerpo inerte de Ranma, se inclinó doblando las piernas y levantó el borde de su kasa para mirar mejor. Su rostro era joven, como si fuera apenas una adolescente, y su piel era pálida como la luna que la alumbraba. Sus penetrantes ojos, de mirada curiosa, eran de color canela y tenía el cabello largo y tan negro como su capa de plumas, atado con una cinta. Su boca, pequeña y sonrosada, se torció en un gesto de tristeza.

.

Gritaban su nombre, tan fuerte que no podía distinguir las voces, hasta el final, cuando comprendió que eran sus compañeros, los cuervos, que emergían de un lago de sangre con los cuerpos roídos por la putrefacción, las heridas abiertas y algunos miembros colgando. Sus ojos se salían del rostro hasta rodar por sus cuerpos. Todos se dirigieron a él, arrastrando las piernas hundidas en la sangre, estirando los brazos, buscando atraparlo. Repetían su nombre una y otra vez.

 _Ranma, Ranma… ¡Ranma!_

—¡NO!

Ranma dio un grito sentándose. La manta que lo tapaba se arrugó sobre sus piernas cubriendo apenas sus caderas. Estaba completamente desnudo, y su torso estaba envuelto en vendas manchadas con su sangre.

—¿Qué es…? ¿Dónde estoy? —se preguntó poniéndose alerta.

Estaba sentado en un futón, sobre el tatami de un cuarto cerrado, de madera oscura y vieja. La luz apenas entraba por una de las paredes, hecha de varillas de madera y papel de arroz. El aire estaba cargado con el aroma del bosque y del incienso.

Quiso moverse, pero el dolor en la cabeza lo detuvo; se llevó una mano a la frente y descubrió que también tenía una venda rodeándole las sienes, y recién notó que su oscuro cabello trenzado estaba suelto, y los mechones le caían por la espalda y los hombros.

—¿Dónde está mi ropa? —se quejó, todavía con la mano en la cabeza por el dolor que lo hacía apretar los dientes.

No encontró su ropa ni su armadura cerca de él. Al mirar bajo la manta descubrió que también tenía una venda alrededor de su muslo lastimado. Notó que su cuerpo estaba limpio, como si lo hubieran bañado y aplicado a su piel algún tipo de aceite aromático. A pesar de los dolores se sentía fresco y repuesto, también calmado y con la mente más despejada. Siguió buscando y encontró solamente su katana enfundada, apoyada contra la pared en un costado de la habitación.

Debía saber lo que estaba sucediendo. Se levantó, soportando el dolor de sus heridas, y tomó la manta para cubrir su desnudez, girándola alrededor de la cintura y atándola con fuerza, como si fuera un improvisado hakama. Con el torso desnudo, el cabello suelto y las piernas cubiertas por la manta, portando la katana enfundada en una mano, abrió la habitación deslizando el fusuma de un rápido y fuerte golpe.

La luz lo encandiló por un momento, debía ser mediodía por la posición del sol. El aire frío erizó su piel desnuda, pero lo ayudó a sentirse más fresco y atento, agudizando sus sentidos. Ante sus ojos tenía un pequeño y hermoso jardín interior, rodeado en sus cuatro lados por el engawa y por las paredes de lo que parecía ser una amplia casa de un solo piso.

Árboles de hojas rojas y algunas verdes se mezclaban entre sí sobre un pequeño estanque rodeado de piedras circulares. En el borde del estanque había una pequeña caña de bambú que recibía un chorro cristalino de agua y que, cuando se llenaba, bajaba por un lado dando un sonoro golpe contra la roca, tirando el agua para volver a levantarse y empezar a llenarse de nuevo. Desde el estanque nacía un pequeño riachuelo con la superficie cubierta de hojas rojas y verdes que se movían con lentitud hasta desaparecer bajo uno de los cuatro lados del engawa, porque los pisos estaban levantados sobre el nivel del suelo por cortos pilares de madera de medio metro. Cuatro escalones hechos de piedra unían el engawa con el pasto del jardín.

Ese lugar era mágico, le pareció el patio de un castillo de alguno de los señores de la guerra, pero mucho más hermoso y calmado, porque allí no podía percibir ningún sonido. ¿De quién sería ese lugar? ¿Dónde estaban los criados que lo habían atendido? Porque era obvio que alguien lo había rescatado del bosque.

Descartó estar muerto, porque de estarlo de seguro terminaría en el inframundo, y ese lugar no se parecía al Yomi contaminado e infernal de los cuentos.

—¿Hola? —llamó Ranma—. ¿Hay alguien?

Giró hacia un lado y dio algunos pasos con sus pies descalzos sobre la madera del engawa, iba a tener que investigar cuarto por cuarto para ver qué encontraba. Notó que la madera estaba tan fría como el hielo. Entonces escuchó un ruido a sus espaldas y se detuvo. Con el pulgar empujó la guarda de la katana, deslizando apenas un poco el filo fuera de la funda.

Ranma desenfundó la katana con la otra mano y dio un rápido giro. Su cabello se agitó alrededor de su cabeza, igual que la manta que cubría sus extremidades, antes de que se detuviera, separando las piernas y apoyando los pies con firmeza, en una tensa postura de combate. Los músculos de sus brazos y su torso brillaron al sol, mostrando sus muchas cicatrices de antiguas heridas. Los ojos azules del muchacho se afilaron tanto como la hoja de su katana. Pero de inmediato torció los labios apenas descubrió a su acechador.

Era una chiquilla, apenas una niña, vestida con un chihaya. Era una miko. Ella traía en las manos una bandeja con té y un poco de comida. El rostro de la chica apenas mostró sorpresa ante el amenazante movimiento de Ranma, sus ojos color canela recorrieron el cuerpo delgado pero fuerte del muchacho y sus labios se entreabrieron apenas, revelando un poco de nerviosismo. La brisa sopló y meció los mechones de la larga coleta de la miko, y el cabello largo y oscuro de Ranma.

Se miraron directamente a los ojos. Ranma trató de mantenerse enfocado, pero sus ojos lo traicionaron y recorrieron a la muchacha. Subieron desde el tabi blanco que cubría los pequeños pies, pasaron por el amplio hakama que escondía sus piernas, pero moldeaba la agradable curva de su cadera y terminaba cerrándose en la fina cintura. Luego se deslizaron por la camisa blanca que envolvía el cuerpo pequeño como si fuera un tesoro sagrado y finalmente se detuvieron en el rostro ingenuo, algo pálido, de labios sonrosados y ojos atentos y penetrantes.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó Ranma tratando de sonar amenazador.

—Soy Akane —respondió ella, haciendo una pequeña inclinación con la cabeza—. Te traje la comida.

Ignorando al poderoso guerrero en postura de combate, avanzó hacia él y dobló un par de metros antes, metiéndose en el cuarto donde Ranma había despertado.

—¿Akane? —repitió Ranma, saboreando ese nombre en los labios, y contrariado por la indiferencia de esa chica.

Se irguió, abanicó la katana y de un rápido y elegante movimiento la enfundó otra vez. Regresó al cuarto con la chica.

.

Akane lo esperaba sentada sobre las piernas frente a la bandeja, mirando la comida sin prestarle atención. Ranma no la hizo esperar, dejó la katana a su lado en el piso y se sentó frente a Akane, del otro lado de la bandeja, con una pierna doblada y tendida en el suelo y la otra levantada para apoyar el brazo sobre la rodilla. Las piernas quedaron envueltas y enredadas en la manta, pero seguía desnudo desde las caderas hacia arriba.

Ranma tomó con una mano un trozo de pescado y lo probó. Abrió los ojos y lo escupió.

—¿Qué es esto?, ¡¿veneno?! —apoyó la mano sobre la katana en actitud amenazadora—. ¡Es repugnante!

La miko, con las manos sobre las piernas, cerró los puños, arrugando el hakama.

—No es veneno —replicó, seria y un poco molesta.

—Sabe cómo si lo fuera —dijo el muchacho enfadado.

Akane pestañeó. Tomó los palillos que Ranma había ignorado y, tomando un poco de pescado junto con el arroz, lo llevó a su boca. Apenas mascó y tragó, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Luego, con solemnidad, dejó los palillos sobre la bandeja y juntó las manos agradeciendo la comida.

—Está asqueroso —decretó con los ojos cerrados—. Lo siento, intenté cocinarte algo, pero no creí que fuera tan difícil...

—Estás bromeando, ¿no?

Akane negó con la cabeza.

El guerrero dio un suspiro cansado. No podía ser que la persona que lo salvó fuera tan mala cocinera. Resignado tomó otro poco de pescado y un puñado de arroz que se echó a la boca. Tragó con dificultad y bebió todo el cuenco de té para intentar pasárselo por la garganta.

—¡Maldición, sí que está asqueroso!

—¡No te lo comas entonces! —respondió la sacerdotisa Akane, perdiendo el control.

Ranma torció los labios.

—Lamentablemente para mí estoy obligado a comer —respondió mirando hacia el lado, con seriedad—. Necesito fuerzas para vengar a mis hombres… Aunque sea una comida tan desagradable.

—Ya te dije, si tanto te disgusta, no te la…

—Gracias, Akane —dijo Ranma con seriedad.

Akane lo observó, con el brazo sobre la rodilla, la otra mano apoyada en el piso, el torso desnudo y el cabello cubriéndole el cuerpo y la espalda. Se dio cuenta de que la manta había comenzado a desatarse y revelaba un poco de su fuerte cadera. De pronto, Akane sintió un extraño calor dentro de ella, el mismo que había sentido cuando limpiaba lentamente su cuerpo herido, algo que recorría sus manos, su pecho y su cabeza. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un leve sonrojo, hasta que apartó los ojos del cuerpo del guerrero.

—De nada —respondió.

—¿Qué lugar es este? —preguntó Ranma tomando otro poco de arroz con los dedos.

—Un templo en las montañas —respondió la miko—. Te encontré moribundo en el camino del bosque a los pies de esta colina y te traje hasta aquí.

—¿Tú me trajiste? —Ranma volvió a mirarla de arriba abajo con lentitud. Ella era demasiado pequeña.

—Soy más fuerte de lo que parezco, sé luchar también.

—Ya veo. ¿Y los demás miembros del templo?

Akane lo miró a los ojos, ignorando las muecas que Ranma hacía para tratar de tragar la comida. Su mirada reveló una tristeza que incluso Ranma percibió, y avergonzada inclinó el rostro, cerrando los ojos. Ranma esperó con respeto a que ella se animara a hablar.

Finalmente la chica pudo despegar los labios. Parecía que un gran dolor la estuviera torturando.

—Están muertos, todos lo están —dijo Akane, apenas pudiendo mantener la fuerza en su voz—. Soy la única que queda en el templo.

Ranma la observó en silencio largo rato. La chica, con el rostro inclinado, jugaba con sus manos sobre el regazo, como si tuviera dificultad para seguir hablando.

—Entiendo —dijo Ranma finalmente, volviendo a ponerse un trozo de pescado en la boca, conteniendo las ganas de escupirlo.

—Ellos… Ellos lo hicieron —murmuró Akane.

—¿Quiénes?

—Kuno, el señor de la guerra Kuno —respondió la miko, con la voz un poco más firme—. Envió a sus hombres a este templo y los asesinó a todos.

—¿Kuno?... —Ranma se tensó al escuchar el nombre del enemigo de su señor—. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué iba a destruir un templo lleno de monjes? ¿Es que no teme a los dioses?

—Un hombre sin alma ya no es un hombre, es un demonio —sentenció Akane. Luego suspiró y se pasó la mano por los ojos rápidamente, para que él no la viera llorar.

Ranma giró el rostro para no avergonzarla. Sabía por su infancia lo duro que era derramar lágrimas de impotencia, y más si otros te veían, aumentando la vergüenza. De pronto sus ojos se abrieron al pensar en algo que lo llenó de dudas. Miró su propio cuerpo casi desnudo y luego a Akane.

—Tengo otra pregunta, Akane.

—¿Sí? —ella lo miró, aliviada de no tener que seguir hundida en sus dolorosos recuerdos.

—Ya que no hay otros en el templo… Eh… ¿tú me desvestiste y… me bañaste?

Akane apretó los labios y las manos, y su rostro se enrojeció furiosamente hasta las orejas. Bajó los ojos y se inclinó un poco, evitándolo.

—Yo… lo-lo… siento… —dijo ella—, intenté no… mirar… ahí…

—¡Entiendo! —la interrumpió Ranma de golpe—... Digo, no tienes que… excusarte por… te entiendo —replicó después, con la voz más apagada, casi como un susurro.

Ranma también enrojeció, apartando la mirada. Era la primera vez en su vida que se sentía así.

.

.

 _continuará_

.

.

Nota de autora: Creo que ya saben que Ranma con el pelo suelto es un fetiche mío XD, deberían haber más momentos así en el canon jeje.

Les agradezco a todos los que leen, me alegro de que les esté gustando tanto esta mini-saga, nunca creí que las historias de samuráis fueran del agrado de todos :D

Saludos especiales a **Rokumon, Ivarodsan, Dee-Dee Zednem, Lily Tendo89, Caro-azuul, Haruri Saotome, Maritza559, Jessica** y **FlynnChan**. Abrazos para todos ustedes :D, muchas gracias por escribirme.

También quiero agradecer a **ranko0103** , que dibujó un hermoso fanart de _Yatagarasu_ que adoré y me hizo muy feliz :) Los invito a Fantasy Fiction Estudios en facebook para que puedan verlo. También pueden seguirla en Instagram.

Las palabras japonesas usadas:

Miko: sacerdotisa de la religión sintoísta.

Kasa: sombrero de bambú, el de forma de hongo es usado comúnmente por los sacerdotes.

Chihaya: es el nombre del tradicional traje de miko.

Hakama: es el pantalón tradicional. En la ropa de las miko es rojo.

Tabi: es, como recordarán, el nombre de las medias blancas que se usan con las sandalias.

Fusuma: es el nombre de la puerta corredera hecha de papel.

Engawa: así se llama al entarimado que rodea la casa frente al jardín.

Yomi: el inframundo japonés.

Creo que son todas, si se me pasa alguna me dicen.

Saludos especiales a

Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	269. Yatagarasu (parte 4)

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **Yatagarasu**

(parte 4)

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

Soun Tendo era el daimyō del han más grande y próspero del kuni de Musashi, al suroeste de la región de Tōkaidō. Sus enormes extensiones de tierra producían tanto arroz que se enriqueció vendiéndolo a los señores vecinos, en especial durante el período oscuro que había comenzado cinco años atrás con las guerras entre los daimyō, de las que él se apartó con sabiduría, pero que habían cubierto de sangre todos los valles y montañas que componían el han del suroeste. Soun Tendo proveía de alimentos a los otros señores que por culpa de las batallas habían cesado los cultivos al reclutar a los campesinos como infantería para la guerra, y habían empobrecido así sus tierras.

Tendo era astuto para evitar la ira de sus vecinos y nunca se enemistaba con nadie, todo lo resolvía con una buena comida, mucho sake, hermosas geikos animando las tertulias y tratos comerciales que favorecían al ofendido, siempre manteniéndose neutral en los conflictos. Así también hizo grandes aliados, en especial entre otros clanes más poderosos militarmente, que lo defendían con su sola reputación. De esa manera nadie se atrevía a declararle la guerra al han de los Tendo.

Pero pronto su suerte cambiaría.

Uno de los daimyō más agresivos y poderosos, con el que Tendo nunca había tratado pues se encontraba en el otro extremo de la región, comenzó a ganar más batallas y a conquistar los han de sus vecinos, anexándolos a sus dominios con prácticas violentas. Ejecutaba a los señores si sobrevivían a la batalla o al seppuku tras la derrota, asesinaba a sus herederos directos y al resto de su parentela, y en sus puestos ponía a regentes de confianza, lacayos tan o más violentos que el mismo daimyō, pero poco astutos, asegurándose así el control absoluto de sus nuevas tierras. Todo lo opuesto al pacífico y sabio Tendo.

El nombre del agresivo daimyō era Kuno. Su clan era una estirpe de dementes y sanguinarios señores que no tenían piedad ni siquiera con su propia gente, dominaban a base de miedo y tortura, maquinaban y asesinaban a los que se resistían a sus demandas. Se rumoreaba además que un poderoso clan ninja le servía.

En los años siguientes, la guerra cruzó de un lado al otro la región de Tōkaidō, alcanzando las fronteras del kuni de Musashi y las tierras donde Tendo ejercía su diplomática influencia. Los primeros aliados de Tendo cayeron, siendo anexados por el clan Kuno. Pocos daimyō quedaban libres del dominio de los Kuno y pronto toda la región amenazaba con caer en sus manos. Entonces Soun Tendo intentó contactarlos para tratar pacíficamente con ellos.

Fue durante la comida organizada en el castillo del clan Kuonji que los daimyō recibieron al enviado de los Kuno para negociar. El jefe del clan Tendo estaba optimista, pero no así los otros señores, en especial el siempre calmado pero inteligente Tofú Ono, el más joven de todos los daimyō de Musashi, que tenía un mal presentimiento.

El banquete se convirtió en un baño de sangre. Un grupo de ninjas interrumpió a las geikos en plena interpretación cuando tocaban sus instrumentos, las mujeres cayeron con los cuellos abiertos, derramando sangre sobre sus hermosos kimonos. Pocos señores consiguieron escapar, Tendo lo logró gracias al valor de Tofú que, sacándolo de su estupor, lo arrastró luchando valientemente junto a su sirviente, una extraña kunoichi con sangre extranjera y ojos claros llamada Betty. Ambos se encargaron de los ninjas que les bloqueaban el camino y solo los dos señores y la kunoichi consiguieron escapar a caballo entre las sombras, mientras el castillo se incendiaba a sus espaldas.

Tras dos años de cruenta batalla, Soun Tendo estaba agotado. La guerra nunca fue para él. El joven Tofú Ono terminó liderando a los últimos clanes libres de la región de Musashi que se oponían al dominio de los Kuno, pero la larga y sanguinaria guerra comenzó a caer en un duro estancamiento que, a la fecha, había costado miles de vidas inocentes.

.

.

Soun Tendo se acercó al borde del engawa admirando su jardín y respirando el agradable aire perfumado. Sería el último hanami que disfrutaría, algo le decía que no volvería a ver otro florecimiento de los sakura en su vida. Regresó al interior de la amplia sala donde recibiría a sus importantes visitas y se sentó en su lugar privilegiado sobre un cojín al frente de la sala.

El fusuma se deslizó y una hermosa y joven mujer, sentada sobre sus piernas dobladas, inclinó la cabeza haciendo una reverencia. Luego, impulsándose delicadamente con las manos, sin levantarse ni erguir la cabeza, entró en la sala. Cerró el fusuma igual que como lo había abierto, con un cuidado movimiento de las manos, y girando así sentada en el piso hacia el daimyō, se inclinó una vez más hasta casi tocar el suelo con la frente.

—Kasumi, hija mía, te he dicho que no debes cuidar las formalidades en mi presencia —dijo el señor.

—Padre —Kasumi levantó el rostro, sus ojos brillaban con ternura—, estamos en la sala de reuniones, no sería bueno que te acompañara una visita y no me comportara de la manera adecuada.

—Eres un auténtico tesoro, hija mía —Soun suspiró. Si tan solo Kasumi no hubiera nacido mujer, podría haberla hecho estar a cargo ya de su han. ¡Estaba tan cansado de todo!—. Te he llamado para darte una noticia no muy agradable.

—¿Padre?

Kasumi tembló, hacía un tiempo que presentía que algo así sucedería, pero siempre tenía la esperanza de que ese momento nunca llegara.

—El clan Kuno está cruzando la frontera de nuestro han —informó Tendo—, pronto sus ejércitos se encontrarán con nuestras tropas. Pero me temo que no seremos lo suficientemente fuertes para detenerlos, nos duplican en número y…

—¿Y qué sucede con nuestros aliados, padre? Ellos nos socorrerán seguramente.

Soun Tendo dio otro largo suspiro, parecía que su cuerpo se desarmaría bajo la pesada armadura que casi siempre llevaba puesta en esos tiempos de guerra, como si en realidad estuviera vacía.

—El valiente Ono lidera a los aliados en otra batalla crucial al este, su victoria asegurará la supervivencia de los otros han —explicó Soun—. Los Kuno han aprovechado esto y lanzaron un ataque sorpresa sobre nuestras tierras, y dudo que podamos detenerlos solo con la mitad de nuestro ejército. El castillo y todas nuestras tierras caerán.

—¡Oh, padre, no es posible! —Kasumi empuñó una mano sobre su regazo, arrugando la tela de su impecable kimono.

—Kasumi, escúchame bien, la tierra es solo eso, tierra, y el castillo podrá reconstruirse algún día. Lo que más me importa es que nuestro clan sobreviva —dijo Soun con determinación—. Es por eso que he arreglado que mis hijas escapen y se pongan a salvo.

—¿Escaparemos, padre?

Soun Tendo negó con la cabeza.

—Debo liderar a mi ejército hasta el final, mi querida hija, no podré acompañarlas en este viaje.

—No… padre —los labios de Kasumi temblaron—, no puedes…

Soun la hizo callar alzando la mano. Su hija nunca lo había visto tan autoritario y poderoso como en ese momento.

—Eres la mayor, Kasumi, debes encargarte de cuidar a tu hermana y liderar el futuro del clan —dijo el patriarca con seriedad—. He sabido que el joven Ono no te es indiferente.

—Yo… —Kasumi se sonrojó guardando un recatado silencio.

Su padre dio una fuerte risotada que alivianó un poco las cargas de su corazón.

—Tienes mi bendición, querida hija. Rogaré al cielo para que un día unas tu vida a la del valiente Ono, el único que ha sido capaz de desafiar al clan Kuno. Juntos formarán un nuevo clan y recuperarán todo lo que nos quitaron. Lo harás por mí, por tu familia a la que debes seguir protegiendo. ¿Me entendiste, hija?

Los labios de Kasumi temblaron con fuerza y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas contra su férrea voluntad. Era incapaz de decir palabra, no quería separarse de su padre, no así, y su corazón estaba lleno de contradictorios sentimientos. Soun se levantó y, acercándose a su hija, la sorprendió arrodillándose frente a ella, dándole un fuerte abrazo. Kasumi dejó entonces escapar su llanto sin inhibiciones en el hombro de su padre.

—Padre… papá… no quiero perderte —sollozó.

—No lo harás, mi querida Kasumi —Tendo acarició el largo cabello de su hija mayor—. Eres igual a tu madre, tan fuerte y tan pura de corazón. El cielo debe guardar solo bendiciones para tu futuro, estoy seguro de ello.

Kasumi asintió y abrazó con más fuerza a su padre.

—Te espera una escolta, he preparado las riquezas que quedan en el castillo para que las lleves contigo —anunció Tendo—. Es la herencia y la dote de mis hijas. También he dispuesto un lugar para que te ocultes hasta que Ono pueda ir por ti, tal como ha prometido hacerlo.

Su hija asintió deslizando su rostro en el pecho de su padre, humedeciendo el peto con sus lágrimas.

—Tu deber ahora es cuidar a Nabiki y cargar sus penas, como yo lo hice con ustedes en el pasado. Recuerda que la fortaleza de su espíritu es solo una fachada que cubre su tierno corazón —dijo Soun—. Saldrán por la parte de atrás y sin demasiado alboroto, para evitar que nuestros enemigos conozcan sus pasos.

Kasumi asintió una vez más.

—Te amo, mi pequeña flor de cerezo.

—Papá, papá querido… papá…

.

.

Ranma vestía una camisa y un hakama negros que Akane le había facilitado. Caminaba por el templo y los alrededores reconociendo el terreno, como hacía cada día desde que había llegado a esas tierras, algunas semanas atrás. En todo ese tiempo no había visto a ninguna otra persona, ni cazadores ni campesinos en los bosques, tampoco más tropas de Kuno, parecía que todo estaba abandonado y olvidado desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás.

Las ruinas eran lo que más lo confundía. Encontró los cuerpos de los antiguos sacerdotes apilados en un cuarto con el techo destruido. Fue una visión impactante ver tantos cuerpos amontonados como si fueran bolsas de arroz, convertidos ya en huesos, y con la ropa hecha jirones. Pero algo lo incomodaba.

Conocía los cadáveres desde que era un niño, la muerte era un espectáculo natural para él, y podía darse cuenta de que esos cuerpos llevaban mucho tiempo muertos, quizá años. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que Kuno había atacado ese lugar?

Ranma había descubierto que todos los edificios del templo estaban en ruinas, a excepción de la casa en la que había despertado, y el bello jardín que parecía conservarse como una imagen del pasado, recordando la época en que ese lugar rebozaba belleza y paz. En todas las otras partes había encontrado rastros de una cruenta matanza, había lanzas partidas y katanas con los filos mellados en los interiores, lo que le decía que la defensa había sido improvisada y desesperada. La sangre seca de años había teñido las ruinosas paredes cambiándoles el color. Observando las puertas tiradas y la madera chamuscada de los techos desplomados, con restos de pólvora, podía darse cuenta de que había sido un ataque rápido y sorpresivo, en el que habían usado explosivos.

Concluyó que ese lugar no había sido destruido por guerreros samuráis, sino por asesinos de las sombras… Ninjas. Y todo daba a entender que los monjes y las sacerdotisas no tuvieron ninguna oportunidad. Hombres y mujeres habían sido masacrados sin piedad. No habían dejado a nadie con vida, a nadie…

Ranma entrecerró los ojos, pensativo.

Al volver a la casa y al jardín interior se extrañó de no sentir el aroma espantoso de la comida de Akane. Se había acostumbrado ya a la falta de destreza de la chica en la cocina. Aunque en los primeros días había sentido más dolor en su estómago que en todas las heridas de sus batallas pasadas juntas, a lo menos había sobrevivido, y debía dar gracias, ya que seguramente por haber soportado los platillos de Akane ya debía ser inmortal.

Pero ese día todo estaba en silencio, como si realmente estuviera solo en ese lugar. La brisa entró en la casa y meció suavemente las hojas rojas del jardín interior. Cada vez que lo miraba le parecía mágico. La casa intacta y el tranquilo jardín parecían estar casi en un mundo separado de las ruinas del exterior. Quizá alguien se había encargado de reparar y mantener ese lugar como si fuera sagrado, más importante que el resto del templo.

Ranma seguía pensativo.

¿Dónde estaba Akane?

No era solo la curiosidad por no verla, acostumbrado a encontrársela apenas regresaba a la casa cada día después de sus paseos, sino que realmente comenzaba a extrañarla. Durante semanas había estado junto a la sacerdotisa, ella era su única compañía en ese lugar abandonado y comenzaba a conocer hasta los más pequeños gestos que hacía Akane al hablar, al mirar e incluso al dormir, pues compartían la misma habitación, aunque en futones separados.

A veces la escuchaba murmurar cosas de noche, recuerdos de todo lo sucedido en ese lugar. También le divertía las preguntas tan tontas que ella hacía sobre las cosas más triviales, como si realmente hubiera estado toda su vida en ese templo y no conociera nada del mundo real en el exterior. Ranma no recordaba haberse reído con tanta libertad como desde que estaba con Akane, en especial cuando se burlaba de la ignorancia de la chica y la veía enojarse, con bastante enfado, perdiendo la fingida solemnidad que intentaba aparentar siempre. ¿A quién trataba de imitar? Porque esa suavidad y cortesía no eran de ella, lo sabía ahora que comenzaba a conocerla. Akane era una chica pasional, sus ojos color canela vibraban como una llama encendida y cuando era libre, como cuando la hacía enojar, era un volcán encendido.

Ranma sonrió y se sintió avergonzado de confesarse a sí mismo lo mucho que comenzaba a pensar en Akane. Era algo que nunca se le había pasado por la mente antes, solo preocupado de sobrevivir un día más liderando a sus cuervos.

Aunque no dejaba que sus sentimientos nublaran el extraño presentimiento que tenía en torno a ella.

Ranma se detuvo mientras caminaba por la engawa. Escuchó un sonido provenir de una de las habitaciones, era como un susurro suave, tan melodioso como la corriente de agua haciendo caer el bambú en el estanque. Se acercó lentamente al cuarto, intentando no hacer ruido, y poco a poco el susurro se convirtió en una melodía suave susurrada entre labios, y finalmente escuchó una canción un poco infantil, pero dulce y tierna en la voz de Akane.

El guerrero se detuvo en la entrada de una habitación que antes estaba cerrada, y que nunca antes había querido forzar para no ser descortés con su anfitriona, pero que ahora tenía la puerta entreabierta. Se asomó y al principio se sintió conmovido al descubrir a Akane sentada con las piernas dobladas ante un hermoso kimono blanco extendido sobre piso. Ella acariciaba el kimono y cantaba, con la voz un poco quebrada y los ojos humedecidos. Ranma no quiso interrumpirla, supuso que la chica había perdido a más de un ser amado en ese lugar, pero antes de retirarse descubrió de pronto algo que lo paralizó.

Sobre el kimono estaban las osamentas de un cuerpo pequeño, quizás de una mujer.

.

.

Kasumi cumplió diecinueve al tercer año de haber llegado al templo sintoísta en lo alto de la montaña. Trataba cada día de comportarse como la mejor hermana mayor, no revelando su tristeza desde la muerte de su padre y la pérdida de su hogar, sonriendo para agradecer la amabilidad que toda esa gente tenía con ellas. Pocas veces durante ese tiempo Tofú había podido visitarlas en el templo. La guerra se había vuelto más encarnizada y Ono luchaba valientemente por conservar territorio, mantener la unidad de la alianza entre los daimyō y tratar de recobrar el han de los Tendo, pues era una promesa personal que había hecho al fallecido Soun Tendo.

Finalmente Tofú había fijado una fecha para su matrimonio, el día en que ella dejaría de vivir en el templo para irse a su lado. Al principio había planeado esperar hasta el final de la guerra, pero la realidad decía que se había estancado, las batallas se habían convertidos en saqueos esporádicos cruzando la frontera de uno u otro bando, y quizás pasarían décadas antes de que algo significativo sucediera. Durante la primavera pasada Tofú le había rogado a Kasumi que se fuera con él porque esas montañas estaban muy cerca de las fronteras de los Kuno en Musashi, y ya no era tan seguro como antes, pero Kasumi insistió en que era la voluntad de su padre quedarse allí y guardar a su familia. Tofú accedió y esperó, hasta que finalmente Kasumi cedió recién un año después a dejar el templo. Ahora finalmente quedaba un mes para la boda, que Kasumi había pedido que se celebrara allí mismo en el templo antes de partir, pues los monjes y las sacerdotisas habían sido tan buenos con ella que los quería con auténtico afecto.

Nabiki entró en la habitación de Kasumi y encontró a su hermana mayor sentada en el piso con las piernas dobladas, y sobre ellas una parte del hermoso kimono nupcial que tenía extendido por todo el piso.

—¿Todavía no dejas en paz ese kimono? —preguntó Nabiki, paseándose por la habitación, mirando las cosas de su hermana.

—Aún no termino los ajustes —respondió Kasumi moviendo las manos con destreza al realizar los hermosos bordados con hilo de seda.

—No sé por qué te demoraste tanto en decidirte, debiste haberte casado hace un año apenas te lo propuso —Nabiki se detuvo ante una hermosa jaula hecha con finas varillas de madera que Kasumi tenía en su habitación—. Ya estaríamos en un castillo con todos los lujos que necesito.

—¡Nabiki!

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso dije alguna mentira?

—Los monjes han sido muy amables con nosotras…

—Eso no quita que el baño de aguas termales esté a un kilómetro del templo, que estemos usando los mismos kimonos desde hace años, ¡y a mí ya se me ven los tobillos!

—Puedo prestarte alguno de los míos, Nabiki —respondió su hermana sonriente.

—Ese no es el problema —dijo Nabiki distraída, metiendo el dedo en la jaula para molestar al ave que había dentro.

—¿No?

—En este lugar solo hay monjes…

—Es un templo, Nabiki, los templos están llenos de monjes y sacerdotisas.

—¡Ya lo sé! No es eso a lo que me refiero.

Kasumi dejó su labor y la miró confundida.

—¿Es que no lo entiendes?... —preguntó Nabiki—. Tú te vas a casar porque tuviste la suerte de conocer a tu prometido antes de llegar aquí, ¿pero y yo, hermana? ¿Cómo quieres que conozca a un hombre digno de mí si estoy rodeada de ascetas?

—Oh…

—Hasta que al fin lo comprendes, querida hermana —Nabiki resopló. Más calmada, volvió a meter el dedo en la jaula haciendo saltar asustada al ave.

—Nabiki, no la molestes —la reprendió Kasumi—. ¿No ves que está asustada la pobre?

—Kasumi, no te entiendo —comentó su hermana—, solo tú puedes tener a un cuervo como mascota.

—La pobrecilla estaba lastimada, no podía volar —respondió Kasumi retomando el bordado—. Si no la rescataba iba a morir.

—¿Y?... ¡Ay! —Nabiki retrocedió el dedo—. ¡Me picó!

Kasumi se sonrió.

—Akane tiene carácter, te dije que no la molestaras —dijo.

—¿Akane? Por Kami-sama… No deberías haberle puesto nombre —dijo Nabiki mirando enfadada al cuervo, y el ave pareció devolverle la mirada con desafío—. ¿Cómo lo vas a soltar cuando esté curado si te encariñas con él?

—No es él, es _ella_ —respondió Kasumi con paciencia—. Además, tú siempre quisiste tener una hermanita menor…

—¡No pienso tener un cuervo de hermana, Kasumi! ¿En qué estás pensando? —Nabiki movió la cabeza sin poder creerlo.

Kasumi no respondió. Nabiki se sentó a su lado y comenzó a ayudarla con el bordado. Kasumi comenzó a tararear una hermosa melodía que su hermana acompañó. Ambas recordaban aquella melodía porque era la que les susurraba su madre desde pequeñas.

El cuervo las observó trabajar, inclinando un poco la cabeza.

.

.

Akane sostenía un extremo del amplio kimono nupcial y lo abrazaba contra su pecho, meciendo lentamente el cuerpo mientras canturreaba aquella dulce melodía. De pronto se detuvo y alzó el rostro, un poco nerviosa al escuchar un paso detrás de ella. Giró apenas la cabeza para mirar por encima de su hombro.

Ranma estaba allí de pie, mirándola seriamente, con el rostro endurecido como cuando se encontraba en batalla. Su mano sostenía su katana enfundada, que ya había empujado un poco con el pulgar, mostrando el resplandor del acero, listo para desenfundarla en cualquier instante.

—¿Quién...? —Ranma se interrumpió y afiló los ojos.

Luego insistió, cambiando un poco la pregunta.

— _¿Qué_ eres… Akane?

Ella le devolvió la mirada resignada.

.

.

 _continuará_

.

.

Nota de autora: Gracias a todos por leer siempre, muy en especial a **Dee-Dee Zednem, Azulmitla, Lily Tendo89, Rokumon, Haruri Saotome, Saritanimelove, Caro-azuul, Alezi Monela, Ivarodsan, Jessica, Maritza559** y **Aoi Fhrey.**

Palabras japonesas de este capítulo:

Tōkaidō: es una de las regiones antiguas en que estaba dividido Japón durante la época feudal. Cada región se dividía en varios kuni.

Kuni: se traduce como «provincia», eran amplias las divisiones geográficas dentro de una región. Cada Kuni podía contener muchos Han.

Han: se traduce como «dominio». Era el nombre que recibían los feudos en Japón y que son antecesoras de las actuales prefecturas japonesas.

Daimyō: se traduce como «gran nombre». Era el señor feudal japonés que gobernaba un Han.

Hanami: significa «ver flores». Es la tradición de admirar las flores durante el florecimiento de los cerezos japoneses o sakura.

Espero les haya gustado.

Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	270. Yatagarasu (parte 5)

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **Yatagarasu**

(parte 5)

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

Los ojos de Kasumi estaban abiertos de par en par, parpadeando a espasmos, llenos de lágrimas, sus labios se movían lentamente tratando de pronunciar ese nombre que quemaba con culpa en su pecho. ¿Qué había sucedido? Todo había sido tan rápido que su corazón dolía, con un dolor nuevo, diferente a todo lo que había sentido antes. Recordó a su madre, y la noche en que murió, cuando se negó a soltarle la mano en ningún momento, hasta que, al comenzar a clarear el día, descubrió que tomaba la mano de un cuerpo inerte, con la sonrisa congelada en el rostro. Luego recordó a su padre, al que vio por última con esa armadura que nunca le gustó y que se veía tan fuera de lugar en él, que siempre había sido un hombre bondadoso, amable y de risa fácil, nada dado a las batallas. Aquella armadura parecía pesarle como todo el han sobre sus hombros.

Y Nabiki… ¿dónde estaba Nabiki?... ¡Nabiki! Oh, su pobre Nabiki, debía estar tan asustada en ese momento, quizá sintiéndose sola… igual que ella.

Trató de mover el brazo y estirar la mano, pero apenas consiguió levantarlo del charco de sangre en el que estaba acostada de espaldas. Su propia sangre. Escuchaba los sonidos de la batalla como si fueran cada vez más lejanos, los gritos de dolor y desesperación de los monjes y las sacerdotisas ya no la llenaban de terror, porque cada vez sentía menos. El resplandor de las llamas en el exterior convertía la noche en día y daba un intenso color dorado al papel del fusuma.

Nabiki, necesitaba ir con Nabiki…

Los ojos de Kasumi se encontraron con el hermoso kimono nupcial que colgaba extendido como un ave, con las largas mangas casi cubriendo de lado a lado la pared.

—Tofú… —murmuró muy débil, con la sangre brotando por la comisura de sus labios. Finalmente había conseguido pronunciar su nombre, y la culpa fue todavía más dolorosa que antes—. Perdóname, querido Tofú.

Cerró los ojos y las lágrimas brotaron. Todo era tan claro ahora. El momento en que el ruido la despertó, los gritos, el crujir de la madera, las explosiones, el fuego. Un monje había deslizado el fusuma de su habitación y quiso entrar con prisa para advertirle mientras ella todavía estaba sentada entre las mantas del futon, asustada, sin comprender nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo afuera. Luego, el resplandor plateado de una espada, la sangre que brotó por la parte de atrás del cuello del pobre hombre y el brazo que lo jaló hacia el exterior, arrojándolo al jardín. Después una sombra oscura que se abalanzó sobre ella, y su inútil intento por ponerse de pie y buscar con qué defenderse. La mano sobre su hombro, atrapándola por detrás.

El dolor.

La espada hiriéndola en la espalda y emergiendo por su vientre ante sus ojos aterrados, y desapareciendo, dejando un dolor todavía mayor y un vacío que se extendió por dentro de su vientre.

El techo alejándose y las hebras de su cabello flotando alrededor mientras ella caía de espaldas sin poder mantenerse en pie, pues aquel dolor lacerante nublaba todos sus sentidos y congelaba sus miembros. La sombra sobre ella. Ojos fríos, insensibles, acostumbrados a quitar una vida como si fuera algo trivial, como ella mientras cortaba cada mañana las flores con que adornaba todas las habitaciones. No pudo apartar la vista de aquellos ojos, que la habían paralizado de terror.

El wakihashi cayó sobre su cuerpo ya exánime, clavándose una, dos, tres veces en su vientre, con una violencia que ella, de corazón puro, calmado y dulce, jamás había conocido antes. Luego escuchó los pasos de ese hombre abandonando la habitación, las sandalias resonando sobre el suelo de madera, profanando aquel lugar sagrado con sus suelas manchadas.

Escuchó que su atacante deslizaba el fusuma de la habitación contigua, y pudo escuchar la voz de Nabiki. Su hermana menor era más fuerte, más valiente y mucho más inteligente de lo que nunca pudo ser ella, se sintió orgullosa por cómo Nabiki se había defendido hasta el final; luchó, golpeó, maldijo con palabras que ella jamás hubiera sido capaz de pronunciar… Aunque el resultado fue el mismo para ambas y el grito asfixiado de su hermana perdiendo la vida fue para Kasumi como si otra vez la hubieran apuñalado a ella.

Lejos y más lejos escuchó los gritos y el crepitar de las llamas, extinguiéndose como su vida. ¿Estaría Nabiki ya muerta o agonizaba como ella, lentamente? Aunque fuera cruel de su parte, Kasumi solo deseaba que Nabiki hubiera muerto de manera rápida, no como ella.

Ella debía sufrir, escarmentar, todo había sido su culpa. Si hubiera aceptado irse con Tofú un año atrás, nada de eso estaría sucediendo. Los monjes vivirían, porque de seguro el objetivo del ataque eran ellas y el tesoro de su padre. Nabiki también estaría viva para conocer a un hombre maravilloso, casarse, tener hijos, crear una larga y feliz dinastía.

Tofú… Tofú Ono, su amado señor, ¿podría perdonarla algún día por haberle fallado, por no poder cumplir con su palabra, por entregarse antes a la muerte que al dulce matrimonio que tanto deseó a su lado?

Cerró los ojos. Todo comenzó a tornarse silencioso a su alrededor.

Un fuerte ruido la hizo abrirlos otra vez cuando creyó que ya había muerto y se encaminaba al Takamano-hara. Al descubrir la razón del ruido, sonrió. La jaula había rodado por el piso hasta quedar frente a ella. Akane, la pequeña ave, aleteó a pesar de su ala herida y usó las patas para abrir la jaula. Dando pequeños saltos se acercó, pisando el gran charco de sangre que rodeaba a Kasumi. Picó sus dedos con ternura, inclinó la cabeza un poco y buscó sus ojos.

Pero los ojos de Kasumi ya no le devolvieron ningún resplandor de vida.

El cuervo trinó de dolor, el esfuerzo de romper la jaula había maltratado aún más la herida de su ala y se desplomó sobre la sangre. Su pequeño pico se movió y bebió casi por reflejo del cálido néctar de vida de la princesa. Todo el arrepentimiento, el dolor, la culpa y la rabia contenida que jamás se permitió expresar llenó su vientre y recorrió cada parte de su débil cuerpo, hasta los ojos, las patas y las plumas.

Durante la matanza del templo el cuervo se transformó. De un ave moribunda y de la sangre de una princesa que con sus últimos pensamientos reclamó a los dioses que jamás escucharon sus oraciones y fueron injustos con ella, renació como yokai.

Por encima de las llamas y la muerte, de los atacantes y de los caídos, un cuervo de tres patas y alas más negras que la noche sin estrellas, de ojos rojos inyectados de sangre casta y pura, trinó dolorosamente.

Era un trinar de llanto.

.

.

Después de haber escuchado toda la historia de labios de Akane, Ranma Saotome, de pie ante ella, desenfundó su katana. El resplandor de plata se reflejó en los ojos de la chica, que lo miraba con tristeza y resignación sentada en el suelo.

—Ahora que sabes lo que soy, ¿me matarás? —preguntó ella con una calma que hizo temblar la mano del guerrero.

—Eres un yokai, un espíritu maligno de venganza —Ranma miró el jardín que parecía detenido en el tiempo. Ahora lo entendía todo—. Este lugar está maldito por tu culpa.

—Sí, está maldito —Akane se levantó con solemnidad y se detuvo ante él, levantando un poco la cabeza para mirarlo directo a los ojos—. Es el reflejo del lugar que ella tanto amó.

—No puedo creerlo —Ranma torció los labios mirando las osamentas que estaban sobre el kimono—. Así que este es el lugar donde mi señor perdió a su amada princesa.

—¿Cómo? —se sorprendió Akane—. ¿La conociste?

Ranma negó con la cabeza.

—Fue hace muchos años, yo ni siquiera había nacido entonces, pero todos conocen la trágica historia del final del clan Tendo, en especial de la prometida de mi señor Ono. Desde entonces Tofú Ono ha sido el enemigo más encarnizado del clan Kuno, durante años los ha perseguido y les ha dado batalla, frustrando sus planes de hacerse con toda la región de Tōkaidō. Juró destruirlos por completo. Nunca imaginé que este lugar fuera la tumba de su amada princesa Kasumi Tendo.

—¿Tantos años han pasado? —preguntó Akane inclinando el rostro con tristeza—. No lo sabía, para mí el tiempo siempre es el mismo. Él, tu señor Ono, nunca vino por ella.

—Para él debe ser muy doloroso visitar este lugar —Ranma bajó un poco la katana—. Lo entiendo.

—¿Qué haces, Ranma?... ¿No ibas a matarme?

Él la observó detenidamente. La chica tenía la cabeza un poco inclinada de costado, con la mirada llena de curiosidad y de una enorme tristeza, de la que ahora conocía la razón. El rostro pálido, los ojos canela, los labios sonrosados, el cabello largo y oscuro como las plumas de un cuervo, el cuerpo pequeño y hermoso, ese aire sobrenatural que atemorizaría a cualquier otro, pero que a él, un niño que creció rodeado por la muerte, le pareció intrigante… y atractivo.

—No lo sé, no soy un exorcista —Ranma guardó la espada con un rápido movimiento—. Soy un mercenario, y no mato gratis.

Akane alzó las cejas. Y se rio suavemente.

—¿De qué te ríes? —preguntó Ranma molesto, creyendo que se burlaba de él.

—No lo sé —confesó ella, incapaz de detener su risa nerviosa—. Es solo que eres… extraño.

—¡¿Extraño?!... ¿Y me lo dice una yokai? —Ranma se pasó la mano por el rostro—. Esto es ridículo.

Se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la salida de la habitación.

—Espera, Ranma, ¿adónde vas? —dijo Akane—. ¿Es que no harás nada ahora que sabes la verdad?

—¿Hacer qué? —Ranma se encogió de hombros sin volverse hacia ella—. No me importa lo que seas, todo lo que sé es que te llamas Akane, y eres la peor cocinera que conozco, pero la única que hay por aquí.

—Ranma… —Akane recobró la solemnidad intentando retenerlo—, todavía hay algo que debes saber.

—Después, ahora tengo hambre, ¿cuándo vamos a comer? —preguntó Ranma desde el pasillo de madera que daba al jardín.

Akane parpadeó confundida, luego sonrió otra vez, ampliamente. Ese mortal era muy extraño, parecía que de verdad le daba lo mismo lo que ella fuera, porque no había cambiado su manera de mirarla. No había miedo o repulsión en esos ojos azules, sino… algo que no podía comprender todavía.

—¡Tengo hambre! —insistió Ranma alzando la voz.

—Voy… ¡voy! —respondió Akane siguiéndolo. Antes de salir miró una última vez las osamentas de Kasumi. Se puso una mano sobre el pecho—. ¿Será que algo así era lo que tú sentías por ese hombre llamado Tofú?... Los sentimientos humanos son… extraños.

—¡Akane! —escuchó a Ranma llamándola desde una de las habitaciones.

Ella asintió y con mucha solemnidad cerró la habitación, que para ella era la tumba sagrada de su querida Kasumi.

.

.

El cuervo voló con las alas extendidas, a gran altura por encima del valle, sobre los árboles y el río que lo atravesaba. A lo lejos podía verse una aldea. El ave graznó con fuerza.

Una veintena de jóvenes guerreros mal equipados, vendados y todavía con heridas cicatrizando desde la última batalla, esperaban en silencio agazapados a la sombra de los árboles. A los pies de los árboles, después de una corta pendiente de un par de metros, el camino serpenteaba siguiendo el borde del río.

Un numeroso ejército marchaba por el camino tras cruzar la aldea, liderados por una veintena de samuráis a caballo, a los que seguía la infantería, compuesta por cincuenta lanceros y otros treinta arqueros.

Bajo los árboles uno de los jóvenes guerreros, vestido con una pesada armadura hecha de placas de hierro y fibras de bambú, se agazapó para llegar hasta su compañero y lo tocó en el hombro. El otro guerrero volteó a mirarlo, vestía una armadura ligera, de cuero y madera, y tenía el brazo amputado bajo el codo.

—Solo cien —susurró Ryu Kumon con rabia—, ese un maldito arrogante. ¡Solo cien! Tan pocas almas no me bastan para satisfacer mi deseo de venganza.

El guerrero de armadura ligera, Taro, el sin nombre, hizo un gesto de desprecio. Abanicó el brazo amputado, al que tenía unido el filo de una corta wakihashi usando un ajustado brazal de metal.

—Se siente seguro en sus tierras —dijo—. Debe creer que todos los cuervos estamos muertos, de lo contrario estaría escondido bajo la cama —agregó con indiferencia.

Ryu Kumon acarició la enorme empuñadura de su ōdachi, que se asomaba por encima de su hombro, colgando de su espalda.

—Lo mandaremos al Yomi empapado en su propia orina —comentó. Luego descolgó la gigantesca espada que portaba, y desenfundándola se puso de pie, clavando la funda en el suelo—. ¡Cuervos, al…!

—¡Espera! —Taro lo agarró por el borde del cuello de la armadura, obligándolo a agacharse.

—¿Qué tenemos que esperar? Allí está ese maldito cerdo…

—¡Mira bien, idiota! —lo interrumpió Taro—. Es…

—No puede ser —susurró Kumon, tan sorprendido como el resto de sus hombres.

.

Montando al frente del ejército, Ryoga Hibiki reía y compartía con sus hombres, todavía ufanándose de la aplastante victoria con la que habían conquistado ese valle para su nuevo señor Kuno, y la manera en que había acrecentado los dominios de su padre, convirtiéndolo en uno de los daimyō más ricos y poderosos de Musashi. De pronto, el samurái a su lado se detuvo bruscamente, tirando las riendas. Los otros lo imitaron. Ryoga, confundido, dejó de reír y también detuvo a su yegua.

Más adelante, en el centro del camino, había un hombre. Sus ligeras ropas de combate eran de color negro, con tabi del mismo color, y sandalias sencillas. Una armadura liviana, también negra, protegía su pecho, hombros y antebrazos. Un estandarte rojo de bordes rasgados cubría su hombro izquierdo hasta el codo, con un bordado de un cuervo de tres patas en el centro. En una mano empuñaba una katana que a Ryoga se le hizo muy conocida, y en la otra llevaba un bulto grande y redondo del que colgaba algo que parecía cabello.

El graznar de un cuervo los asustó. El ave negra cruzó a vuelo rasante sobre el ejército y, atravesando el espacio, giró alrededor del hombre en el camino para posarse en su hombro derecho, agitando un poco las alas antes de descansar. El cabello de ese guerrero, largo y oscuro, se meció por la repentina brisa, mostrando la larga trenza que se balanceó a su espalda.

Ryoga palideció.

—¿Ra-Ranma?... No es posible, ¡estás muerto!

Ranma, de pie en mitad del camino, sonrió.

—¿Están listos, Akane? —preguntó.

—Lo están y desde hace mucho —respondió el cuervo con la voz humana de la chica—. En el bosque, esperando la oportunidad. Son valientes.

—Son mis cuervos —agregó Ranma sonriendo más ampliamente.

Entonces movió el brazo con fuerza y lanzó el bulto que llevaba, que giró en el aire y cayó rodando hasta quedar frente a los caballos. Ryoga Hibiki arrugó el entrecejo con curiosidad. Luego reconoció la cabeza humana de cabello largo y barba que quedó a los pies de su yegua, con los ojos abiertos y la boca torcida en el gesto de terror con que dejó ese mundo.

—Pa… Pa-Pa… ¡¿Padre?! —gritó Ryoga perdiendo el aliento al ver la cabeza de su padre, el daimyō, ante él—… ¡PADRE!

.

Entre los árboles, los ojos de los cuervos resplandecieron de fervor y deseos de venganza.

—Te dije que estaba vivo —proclamó Kumon—, ese maldito tiene demasiada mala suerte como para morir en paz.

—Y yo te dije que era mucho mejor matar al maldito padre de ese cerdo primero —replicó Taro—. Como siempre el imbécil de Ranma se nos adelantó robándonos la diversión.

.

—Padre… ¡Padre!... ¡PADRE! —gritó Hibiki una y otra vez, consumido por la incredulidad y la rabia—. Maldito seas, Saotome. ¡Te devolveré al Yomi de dónde jamás debiste haber vuelto!, ¡lo juro! —desenfundó la katana, escupiendo al gritar—. ¡Tráiganmelo en pedazos! Pero su cabeza me pertenece.

.

.

 _continuará_

.

.

Nota de autora: Espero que les esté gustando. Gracias a todos los que siempre me leen, muy en especial a **Rokumon, Caro-azuul, Akai27, Vernica, Haruri Saotome, Dee-Dee Zednem, Alezi Monela, Jessica** y **Maat Sejmet.**

Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	271. Yatagarasu (parte 6)

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **Yatagarasu**

(parte 6)

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

 _Dos días antes._

Ranma tomó las riendas del caballo dirigiéndolo con cuidado a través de los árboles. El terreno estaba húmedo entre las raíces y temía que si apuraba el trote los cascos del animal podrían resbalar. Además, el caballo estaba cargado con un fardo hecho con una manta enrollada y alimentos dentro de una bolsa.

Sin embargo, lo que más incomodaba a Ranma era su acompañante. Akane estaba sentada de lado sobre el lomo del animal, con las piernas juntas hacia a un costado, y se afirmaba abrazándolo por la espalda, con el cuerpo muy pegado al de él.

—¿No es más fácil que te conviertas en un cuervo o algo así? —preguntó el joven guerrero sin ocultar su incomodidad.

—Volar es agotador —respondió ella—. Así es más cómodo —agregó con normalidad.

—Como quieras…

—¿Te molesta que te acompañe? —preguntó Akane inclinándose un poco por un costado para buscar sus ojos.

—No me importa —respondió Ranma con brusquedad, evitándola, mirando en otra dirección—. Pero pesas mucho para el pobre caballo…

—Te maldeciré —respondió Akane en un tono sombrío y directo.

Ranma se encogió de hombros, con una sonrisa traviesa.

Akane alzó la ceja. Se quedó mirando la cabeza de Ranma, los fuertes músculos de su espalda que se movían acompasados con el movimiento del caballo, y la trenza que se mecía tan cerca de su rostro que podía sentir el aroma de su cabello, el mismo de las hojas del bosque. Se dejó llevar por un impulso y estrechó más los brazos alrededor de la cintura de Ranma, recostando el rostro en su espalda.

—¿Qu-Qué… haces? —preguntó Ranma, intentando disimular su tartamudeo con una tos.

—Nada, solo descanso –respondió Akane con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en los labios.

—¿Desde cuándo los yokai necesitan descansar?

—Tu corazón da golpes muy rápidos —susurró Akane aletargada, con el rostro hundido en la suave camisa negra del guerrero—. ¿Estás nervioso?

—¿Ne-nervioso… po-por qué?

—¿Te incomoda que te abrace una mujer, Ranma? —preguntó Akane, y entreabrió los ojos, que brillaban. Sus mejillas tenían un ligero rubor.

—Yo… pues… ¡Claro que no! Además… tú no eres una mujer —respondió Ranma molesto y con el rostro enrojecido.

A Akane no le cayó muy bien el tono despectivo del chico.

—Realmente te voy a maldecir —murmuró.

Al salir del bosque cabalgaron por un sendero que cruzaba una planicie. La brisa mecía armoniosamente las altas hierbas asemejándolas a un ancho mar.

—Akane, todavía tengo una duda.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Akane con los ojos cerrados.

Ella no había dejado de recostarse en la espalda de Ranma durante toda la larga cabalgata y él, al no tener excusas para impedírselo, debió aguantarse. Aunque sin confesarlo se sentía también bastante a gusto con el contacto. Nunca había dejado que alguien se le acercara tanto como lo hacía ella. Sin embargo, aquella placentera situación no hacía olvidar su dolor, su ira y también sus dudas con respecto a ella.

—¿Por qué yo?

Akane no respondió. Abrió los ojos y se irguió con solemnidad. Sabía a qué se refería Ranma.

—Porque fuiste tú a la que vi ese día, cuando encontré a Nyanichuann —afirmó Ranma, y le dio una suave palmada a la katana enfundada, que colgaba del cinturón y cruzaba sobre su muslo.

—¿De verdad quieres saberlo, Ranma? —dijo Akane perdiendo la vista en el cielo.

—¡Lo sabía! Entonces sí eras tú. Eras el cuervo que estaba parado sobre la espada.

Ella asintió aunque él no pudiera verla.

—Después de lo que sucedió en el templo extendí mis alas y surqué el cielo —contó—. Quería alejarme de ese lugar, correr. Estaba asustada.

—Sí, eso ya me lo contaste —dijo él—. ¿Qué pasó después? ¿Te la pasaste casi treinta años volando de aquí para allá?

—¿Tanto tiempo fue…? —Akane dudó, frunciendo el ceño, el tiempo para un espíritu como ella era algo irrelevante—. No, no exactamente. Al principio era un ser pequeño, apenas tenía una conciencia.

—¿Conciencia?

—Nací de un ave, un animal, todo lo que antes me movía era el instinto, incluso al sentir y dar afecto. Pero tras renacer obtuve una conciencia, una muy pequeña al principio. Era como… un bebé —explicó—. No sabía hablar, leer, expresarme, nada de esas cosas que hacen los humanos. Durante los primeros años fui aprendiendo al observar en las aldeas y en los castillos donde me detenía, y al entender el significado de los sonidos pude hacer mis propias palabras. Con ellas pude también dar forma a mis sentimientos: tristeza, dolor, rabia, soledad, impotencia, frío, hambre, ganas de llorar… Llegué a desear nunca haber nacido.

—Eras como una niña huérfana —agregó Ranma—. Lo siento, conozco el sentimiento.

—Estuve confundida, no sabía cuál era mi razón para vivir, el sentido de mi existencia…

—¡Bah!, muchos desperdician el tiempo preguntándose las mismas tonterías y nunca encuentran respuestas —dijo Ranma—, en lugar de hacer cosas más útiles…

—¡No es inútil hacerse tales preguntas, Ranma! ¿Qué clase de humano eres? —se sorprendió ella.

Ranma resopló.

—¿Qué utilidad tiene pensar tonterías cuando tienes al enemigo al frente queriendo matarte? —preguntó Ranma—. ¿Quieres saber cuál es el sentido de la vida? Fácil, sobrevivir —Ranma se apuntó con el pulgar girando la cabeza para mirarla—. ¿A qué no soy genial, eh?

Akane suspiró ante la terquedad y la excesiva vanidad del guerrero, y continuó con su historia.

—Tras mis viajes regresaba siempre al templo, cada vez más seguido. Al principio lo odiaba, como una niña, tenía miedo de esa soledad y de los cuerpos, y… Todavía creo que me asustan un poco. Pero con el tiempo aprendí a tener más lástima de sus vidas y de sus innecesarias muertes. No sé cuántos años demoré en crecer, en hacerme más fuerte como yokai, desarrollarme hasta poder adoptar esta forma que parece humana… y que ahora es mi forma real. Y con mis nuevas manos y piernas pude encargarme de honrar a los cuerpos en el templo.

—¿Tanto querías a esa princesa Kasumi?

—Y a su hermana Nabiki también —agregó Akane—, ambas eran mis hermanas mayores, a ambas las amaba y las sigo amando.

Ranma no dijo nada.

—Durante mis viajes comencé a observar a los mortales y sus vidas triviales, ya no solo a aprender de ellos. Campesinos o nobles, todos al final eran igual de codiciosos, mentirosos, infieles, pervertidos, traicioneros… y asesinos —siguió Akane—. Volé sobre los campos de batalla, escuché el coro de lamentos de los moribundos y las risas de los vencedores que caminaban sobre sus cuerpos rematándolos. Los humanos me dieron asco.

—No eres la primera, te lo aseguro.

—¿Cómo? —Akane se inclinó de nuevo por el costado de Ranma buscando su rostro, parpadeando confundida—. ¿Desprecias a tu propia especie?

Ranma se encogió de hombros, pero no respondió.

—Entonces, ¿dónde entro yo en toda esa historia? —preguntó impaciente.

—Ya no necesitaba aprender más, había conseguido comprender la razón detrás de las muertes de mis hermanas. Algo tan horrible y por razones tan egoístas, ¿es que siempre los humanos se matan por tan poco? Tanto dolor… Entonces decidí que mi propósito sería vengar a mis hermanas, porque ellas merecían vivir.

—Espera… —Ranma detuvo al caballo—. ¿Intentaste matar a Kuno?

—Sí —Akane cerró los ojos—, pero no pude hacerlo.

—¡¿Por qué?!

—Volé hacia el noroeste, siguiendo la costa hasta encontrar la capital de ese tal Kuno. Allí pude conocer con mis ojos, posada en lo alto de los grandes edificios, al asesino que ordenó la muerte de mis hermanas.

—¿Tatewaki Kuno? ¿Así que conociste a ese maldito?

—Y a su padre —respondió Akane—, el daimyō Kamiwakiru Kuno, el verdadero autor de todas las desgracias ocurridas en estas tierras.

—Pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo, antes de que yo participara de la guerra. Ahora es Tatewaki el que dirige al clan Kuno.

—No del todo —lo corrigió Akane—. Tatewaki es un demente, un pervertido y un estúpido. El verdadero dirigente sigue siendo su padre, pero puso a su hijo al frente para protegerse de que alguno de sus enemigos quisiera intentar asesinarlo.

—¿Está usando a su hijo como escudo? —Ranma alzó las cejas.

—Ese hombre ya no es humano. Y no está solo. Comprendí la razón de su gran poder y su crueldad.

—¿A qué te refieres, Akane?

—No pude acercarme a ellos porque siempre estaban acompañados por una mujer que me lo impedía.

—¿Una mujer? —Ranma frunció el ceño.

—Haciéndome pasar por una habitante de la ciudad pude saber más. Esa mujer siempre viste ropas de miko, pero usa los colores negros y púrpuras.

—Entiendo, lo he visto antes. Una miko que usa esos colores no es una miko real, sino una kuro miko, una bruja.

—Y su risa es escalofriante —Akane se estremeció—. Ella lo hizo, pude sentir cómo mantenía una especie de barrera en torno a los tres cada vez que salían juntos del castillo. No sé qué era, pero impedía que una yokai como yo se acercara más. Luego lo intenté en mi forma humana, eso me hace más resistente a los hechizos y los sellos contra los yokais, pero también me deja vulnerable, pues no puedo practicar mi magia si hay un sello cerca. De todas maneras lo intenté, tenía que hacerlo, por mis hermanas… Pero esa mujer me miró fijamente a la distancia por encima de una muchedumbre que los rodeaba y aclamaba a su señor Kuno, y comprendí que me había reconocido, que no podía ocultarme de sus sentidos de miko. Tuve que escapar. Regresé varias veces en los años siguientes, esperando no encontrarle junto a los Kuno, o que los años la debilitaran al envejecer… Pero ella jamás envejecía. La primera vez que la conocí decían que era la esposa del daimyō Kuno, el padre, luego, cuando ya gobernaba el hijo, decían que era la hermana mayor de Tatewaki. Ahora dicen que es la hermana menor.

—Eso es muy extraño. ¿Realmente no envejece?

—Y tratan de ocultar su auténtica naturaleza—agregó Akane asintiendo—. Creo que ella es el arma secreta de Kuno, la razón por la que ha avasallado a sus oponentes y también el por qué son tan crueles con sus rivales caídos.

—Es escalofriante pensar en lo que esconde el clan Kuno —concluyó Ranma—. ¿Por eso me buscaste?, ¿necesitabas ayuda?

—Comprendí que no podía enfrentarme a ellos, pero tampoco podía desistir de mi propósito de hacer justicia por mis hermanas. Vagué descorazonada mucho tiempo… hasta que descubrí algo único —dijo Akane, con la mirada perdida recordando—. En medio de la muerte y del dolor, un alma pura se movía sin ensuciarse con la contaminación de la guerra. Jamás demostró codicia y sus ambiciones incluían siempre a los suyos, a los que protegía como a sus verdaderos hermanos.

—Akane…

—Te vi cuidar de tu madre, soportar a tu padre con paciencia, proteger a los más pequeños de tu grupo, formar un clan buscando la gloria… que querías compartir con todos. Jamás te manchaste con la corrupción de los gobernantes. Aún en la muerte, tu honor mantuvo firme tu corazón y solo acabaste con los que merecían morir. Eras una respuesta de los dioses a todas mis oraciones, Ranma, supe que estábamos destinados a cumplir juntos con esta honorable tarea, la de traer la justicia de los dioses a esta tierra.

—Ah…

—Y también… eras un niño adorable —agregó Akane con una sonrisa.

—¡No soy adorable!... Digo, ¡no era adorable!

Akane soltó una risita.

—Entonces me diste a Nyannichuan —agregó Ranma volviendo al tema.

La mujer guardó silencio. Luego negó con honestidad.

—Yo no te di esa espada, ni siquiera sé de dónde salió —respondió.

—¡¿Cómo?! Pero… tú estabas ahí ese día, cuando encontré mi espada.

—Sí, pero solo para guiarte de regreso cuando perdiste el rumbo—dijo Akane—. Ustedes los humanos no comprenden nada. Los campos de batalla, cubiertos de cadáveres y llenos de almas errantes, son lugares que hieden a corrupción espiritual, y provocan que se abran túneles al Yomi, tan grandes que a veces los vivos se pierden en sus caminos sin darse cuenta y terminan siendo devorados por los oni que habitan allí. Te seguí, Ranma, cuando estabas saqueando cuerpos y sin darte cuenta traspasaste uno de esos túneles.

Ranma recordó la colina cubierta de cadáveres frescos, la sangre acumulada en el suelo y que caía como una vertiente por la colina. Sí, pensaba que sus recuerdos de infancia estaban exagerando los detalles espantosos, pero lo sabía, ese lugar no había sido normal.

—Insististe en trepar por esa colina, en avanzar, en internarte más y más en el Yomi, en ese lugar tan horrible que a mí todavía me provoca espanto. ¡Y siendo tan solo un niño! —exclamó Akane—. Estaba tan asustada pensando que en cualquier momento un ogro te atraparía, que me crucé en tu camino para detenerte, sin darme cuenta de que me detuve sobre esa espada.

—Así que mi Nyannichuan es una espada del otro mundo —murmuró Ranma pensativo.

—Puede estar maldita, no sabía cómo advertírtelo entonces, pero ya lo sabes —Akane buscó sus ojos casi como una súplica—. ¿No sería mejor que te despojaras de un artefacto que puede ser peligroso?...

—¡¿Bromeas?! —respondió Ranma con una gran sonrisa—. Sabía que mi Nyannichuan era especial, ¡pero esto es todavía mejor! Una espada del Yomi, ¿podría haber sido de un demonio?... ¿O incluso de un Kami?...

Akane inclinó el rostro y dio un largo suspiro.

.

—Ranma, ¿hacia dónde nos dirigimos? —preguntó Akane al reconocer la tierra en la que se estaban adentrando.

—Estamos en el han de los Hibiki.

—¿Pero no son ellos tus enemigos ahora?—preguntó Akane.

—Sí, lo son, en especial ese cerdo de Ryoga —afirmó Ranma—. Pero si queremos llegar a los Kuno, primero debemos limpiar estas tierras de su suciedad, comenzando por los traidores.

—Pero ellos tienen un ejército. No pretenderás entrar al castillo atacando de frente tú solo, ¿verdad?

Ranma lanzó una gran carcajada ante la ingenuidad de Akane.

—Akane, me estabas siguiendo desde hace mucho tiempo, te vi volar siempre sobre nuestras batallas. ¿Todavía no me conoces? —el guerrero sonrió confiado—. Recuerda que soy el mejor.

—¿Y qué planeas?

—Hablaré con Ryoga Hibiki, conozco sus costumbres, nunca es de quedarse en un sitio. Sé que le gusta andar perdido con su ejército viajando de aldea en aldea, molestando a alguna chica inocente que tenga la mala suerte de cruzarse con él.

—Oh… —Akane guardó silencio un momento, pensativa—. Pero si lo que dices es verdad, ¿por qué vamos hacia sus dominios?, ¿no debería ser lo opuesto y buscarlo en otro lugar? Yo podría ayudar, puedo volar y recorrer las tierras mucho más rápido que un ave normal. Podría encontrarlo en unas cuantas horas.

—Gracias, Akane, cuento con ello—Ranma asintió—. Pero antes de ir a nuestro encuentro quiero llevarle un pequeño obsequio en nombre de mis cuervos.

—¿Obsequio?

La sonrisa de Ranma se tornó atemorizante.

—Cuando estábamos juntos, Ryoga nos confesó algunas malas costumbres de su padre. Creo que en eso padre e hijo son iguales —explicó el guerrero, guiando las riendas para que el caballo tomara una desviación. En lugar de ir hacia el castillo de los Hibiki, se dirigían hacia la aldea—. A su padre le encanta perderse entre los campesinos, en especial en las casas de las jóvenes viudas que necesitan un poco de ayuda para subsistir, y si son hermosas, mucho mejor.

—Oh… —Akane se cubrió los labios con una mano.

—Exacto. Y como no le gusta provocar a su esposa de turno, que ya ha tenido varias también, lo hace a sus espaldas, echándole la culpa a su mal sentido de la orientación para decir que anduvo perdido durante horas al volver al castillo. Sin guerreros que lo escolten, solo él y su espada en una solitaria casa de campo, lejos de ojos indiscretos.

—¿Y sabes dónde puede estar ahora? —preguntó Akane.

—Si mi suerte no me falla, seguirá con la última de sus conquistas, de la que nos contó el cerdo de su hijo Ryoga para ufanarse. Una joven pobre, hija de un guerrero muerto, que cría cerdos para sobrevivir, y es el único sostén de su abuelo.

—No puede ser, ¿por qué una chica aceptaría… _eso_ … con un hombre viejo y asqueroso? —comentó Akane indignada.

—A veces no tienen otra opción —respondió Ranma—. Esa chica fue burlada primero por Ryoga, que le prometió boda y riquezas antes de _perderse_ indefinidamente. Luego vino el turno del tan bondadoso y desprendido padre Hibiki, el cerdo mayor, que se acercó a la joven para cuidarla, recordándole muy bien que debía aceptar sus atenciones, porque nadie más lo haría ahora que estaba deshonrada.

—Eso es… ¡horrible! —reclamó Akane.

—Sí, muy horrible —concedió Ranma con una mirada afilada, acariciando el mango de su katana Nyannichuan.

Un día después, y tras preparar con dedicación su obsequio de reencuentro, Ranma había localizado a Ryoga Hibiki y su escolta gracias a los ojos de ave de Akane. Y la suerte quiso que sus leales cuervos también estuvieran en el lugar, preparados para cobrar venganza por su líder y los demás guerreros caídos. Aquello provocó gritos de júbilo en Ranma al saber que algunos de sus hombres habían logrado sobrevivir a la cruel matanza.

Aquella debía ser una señal. Los dioses debían estar de parte de los cuervos.

.

.

El combate en el camino entre el bosque y el río continuaba. Los guerreros de Ryoga alzaron la voz y los samuráis azuzaron a los caballos, cargando contra el solitario guerrero que estaba cruzado en medio del camino.

Ranma afiló la mirada.

—¡Akane!

—¡Por el clan Tendo! —replicó el cuervo con voz femenina, dejando el hombro de Ranma.

Al volar urajeó con fuerza, como si fuera un llamado a las armas.

Los samuráis desenfundaron sus katanas, los caballos estaban a menos de veinte metros de Ranma.

El ave volvió a graznar en el cielo, y los cuervos bajó los árboles respondieron con un grito de batalla que hizo eco desde el bosque. Luego se escuchó un poderoso sonido, como un trueno, y los árboles fueron aplastados por una gran cantidad de troncos que rodaron colina abajo directo hacia el camino, dieron un salto al cruzar el borde de la pendiente y cayeron sobre los samuráis.

Los pesados maderos aplastaron y trituraron los huesos de los guerreros y los caballos. Los que no murieron al instante, aplastados como sandías, fueron arrastrados al río junto con los troncos y sus animales.

—¡¿Qué…?!

Ryoga, con la boca abierta, se quedó estupefacto, sin saber qué hacer, ¡no podía creer lo que había pasado con sus mejores guerreros! A su lado solo quedaba Mikado Sanzenin, tan impactado como su joven señor. El resonar de las voces de los cuervos, para aumentar su sorpresa, no vino desde el frente, sino desde atrás. Al girar la yegua en medio de la confusión, descubrió que un reducido grupo de guerreros había caído por sorpresa sobre los arqueros, metiéndose dentro de las filas, trayendo muerte y terror por doquier.

Taro avanzó liderando el grupo, con velocidad y también malicia, con el filo aferrado a su mano amputada, y empuñando una katana en la otra. Repartió la muerte cortando cuellos, abriendo cráneos y cercenando manos, porque había prometido que cortaría mil manos por la que le habían arrebatado.

—¡Ataquen!, ¿qué esperan? ¡Defiendan a los arqueros! —vociferó las órdenes Hibiki apuntando con la katana, pero sin moverse de su lugar—. ¡Hagan algo, idiotas…!

Su orden fue interrumpida por un nuevo rugir de las voces de los cuervos. Una docena de guerreros apareció desde los árboles ahora a la altura de los lanceros, antes de que el grueso de las fuerzas de Hibiki pudiera reaccionar. Ryu Kumon emergió por entre los árboles, corriendo hasta el borde de la pendiente, dio un gran salto empuñando su enorme ōdachi con ambas manos y cayó al suelo cortando a un lancero en dos desde la cabeza. Luego blandió su gigantesca espada cortando a otro por la cintura con gran facilidad, como si fuera solo una caña de bambú.

La gran espada se movía con una rapidez y una fuerza que hizo a los demás guerreros de Ryoga gritar y correr por sus vidas, dando voces de que ese hombre no era humano, sino un oni. Los otros cuervos cayeron sobre los aterrados lanceros con el aroma de la sangre guiando sus deseos de venganza.

No dejarían escapar a ninguno de ellos con vida.

—¡NO! —bramó Ryoga.

—¡Ryoga Hibiki! —el grito desafiante de Ranma cruzó de un extremo al otro el campo de batalla.

Hibiki tiró de las riendas haciendo girar nuevamente a su yegua, descubriendo que Ranma corría a su encuentro.

El cuervo graznó una vez más, como si cantara, surcando el cielo sobre sus cabezas.

.

.

 _continuará_

.

.

Nota de autora: Espero les esté gustando. Muchas gracias a todos, muy en especial a **Dee-Dee Zednem, Haruri Saotome, Saritanimelove, Caro-azuul, Fhrey, Rokumon, Ivarodsan, Lily Tendo89, Vernica, Jessica** y **Maat Sejmet.**

Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	272. Yatagarasu (parte 7)

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **Yatagarasu**

(parte 7)

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

Tofú Ono no podía creer las noticias que habían llegado a sus oídos, traídas por uno de sus criados.

Los años lo habían convertido en un hombre robusto, experimentado en la guerra, de brazos firmes y manos diestras. Aún usaba la corta coleta castaña de su juventud, un recuerdo preciado para él porque su prometida le había dicho lo mucho que le gustaba, y además se había dejado una corta pero tupida barba que le daba a su rostro antaño amable y alegre un aire severo. Los anteojos que ataba con finos hilos alrededor de las orejas podían significar una debilidad física para otros, pero en él eran un sello de autoridad, que enmarcaban sus ojos de mirar directo, que parecían traspasaban los corazones de sus interlocutores.

Su sonrisa amable y sincera, llena de paz, daba más temor, porque era la misma con que reverenciaba respetuosamente a un anciano, aún siendo él un daimyō, y con la que presenciaba las ejecuciones de todos sus enemigos, los miembros y lacayos del clan Kuno.

Al entrar en la sala de conferencias todos sus lacayos, y los otros señores que eran de menor rango, se inclinaron con respeto y devoción, a excepción de Ranma y su escolta personal que, sentados en el piso, mantuvieron la espalda recta. Solo cuando Tofú lo miró directamente, Ranma asintió a modo de saludo. A Tofú nunca le importó la falta de cuidado con el protocolo que mostraban los cuervos, porque eran sinceros y leales, y esa sola inclinación de cabeza de hombres tan orgullosos, valía más que todas las riquezas de su han.

Esa tarde, Tofú no pudo contener su satisfacción al comprobar con sus propios ojos que la noticia era cierta: los cuervos estaban vivos. O por lo menos los miembros más importantes del grupo.

Nunca había conseguido tantas victorias desde que los cuervos, a los que en un principio otros tildaron de pobres campesinos, se unieron a sus fuerzas; y le agradaban esos chicos, porque podía confiar su espalda en ellos y dormir tranquilo cada vez que los alojaba en su castillo. Por supuesto que tampoco podía desmerecer a Betty, que siempre lo protegía, como en ese mismo momento, sentada sobre las piernas dobladas, espalda contra espalda casi apegada a él, ocultando su menudo cuerpo a los ojos de todos los presentes tras la silueta de su señor. La kunoichi, que jamás mostraba su rostro, oculto bajo un velo, era hija de una guerrera heredera de uno de los clanes ninja de Iga y de un extranjero europeo que llegó a esas tierras tras un naufragio.

—Ranma, es un placer tenerte de regreso entre los vivos —dijo Tofú Ono.

Ranma Saotome sonrió. Tras él estaban Taro, el sin nombre, y Ryu Kumon. Pero la sorpresa para Tofú fue descubrir entre ellos a una miko muy joven que estaba sentada femeninamente con las piernas dobladas, y muy cerca de Ranma.

—Gracias —Ranma hizo una nueva inclinación de cabeza, un poco más pronunciada y solemne, que fue imitada por sus hombres.

Akane miró a Ranma y comprendió que también debía inclinarse. Lo imitó tardíamente, con prisa y torpeza.

Tofú asintió, lo que era la señal para que Ranma y los suyos levantaran las cabezas y hablaran con confianza en la junta.

—Lamento la traición de la que todos fuimos víctimas —dijo Tofú—, es una pena la muerte de tan valientes guerreros.

—Fueron muchos más los traidores que murieron por sus espadas —declaró Ranma con la frente en alto.

Los cuervos nunca lloraban a sus muertos, sino que se regocijaban de los logros de los caídos y los recordaban con orgullo.

—Aún así —dijo Tofú—, veo que tu tropa ha sido gravemente reducida, como también lo fueron nuestros dominios. Con la traición del clan Hibiki hemos perdido un importante han que servía para unir las rutas comerciales entre todas nuestras tierras a través de las montañas —explicó después Tofú, ajustándose los anteojos. Los otros daimyō presentes asintieron preocupados—. Además, esto entorpecerá el movimiento de nuestras tropas, haciendo más lento el accionar de la alianza. La situación se ha tornado peligrosa, sabemos que el clan Kuno ha regresado con su fuerza principal a Musashi.

Las voces de los presentes fueron de sorpresa y temor.

—¿Por qué tan pronto, mi señor Ono? —preguntó uno de los daimyō de menor rango que el de Tofú—. Creía que les habíamos hecho un gran daño cuando los detuvimos hace dos años. Eso no nos da tiempo, todavía no hemos recobrado las fuerzas desde esa gran batalla.

—¡Sin el han de los Hibiki podrán atacar nuestras tierras una por una desde una cómoda posición! —exclamó otro daimyō preocupado—. ¿Cómo nos mantendremos unidos?

—Calma, calma, mis honorables señores, es lógico pensar que nosotros le dimos esa ventaja —Tofú alzó las manos extendidas llamando a la mesura—. Las fuerzas del clan Kuno sí resintieron la derrota que les provocamos cuando los hicimos retroceder de los dominios libres de Musashi. Pero mientras nosotros tras la victoria iniciamos una campaña agresiva para recuperar algunos castillos, ellos dejaron la defensa de sus conquistas a los ejércitos locales de los dominios que capturaron.

—¿Y eso que significa? ¿Insinúa que fue nuestra culpa? —preguntó otro señor, ofendido—. Era la mejor oportunidad, debíamos seguir atacando. Aunque Ono nos sugirió detenernos, ¡tan asustado de la guerra que es incapaz de tomar la espada con firmeza! Esta alianza estaría mejor en otras manos.

Los gritos y las recriminaciones entre los señores estallaron en la sala, culpándose mutuamente y sacando a relucir sus rencillas pasadas. Ranma encogió los hombros, ¿cómo era posible que idiotas así fueran los daimyō responsables del destino de la gente?

Betty se tensó tras Tofú, no soportaba ofensas hacia su señor, pero él le susurró que se calmara.

—¡Dejen de lloriquear como imbéciles! —vociferó Ranma ya harto, provocando el silencio en la sala.

Los daimyō miraron enfurecidos a ese insolente guerrero y sus sucios cuervos. No faltaba mucho para que uno de ellos pidiera la cabeza del muchacho por faltar el respeto a los señores, y además en un lugar de honor que no le correspondía ni siquiera pisar.

—Parecen mujeres… —siguió diciendo Ranma, pero se detuvo al notar la mirada directa y molesta de Akane—, digo… parecen unos niñitos llorando por sus madres. ¿Qué clase de guerreros cobardes son?

—¡No te atrevas a insultarnos, desgraciado! —un daimyō se levantó del piso desenfundando su katana. Otros detrás de él también lo hicieron.

Tofú Ono guardó silencio y observó con calma la situación.

—Ustedes se insultan solos —continuó Ranma, sin levantarse del suelo de madera con las piernas cruzadas en una arrogante postura—, no necesito gastar mi saliva.

Tras él, Ryu y Taro se habían puesto de pie con las espadas desenfundadas, manteniendo a raya a los señores solo con sus miradas amenazadoras. Akane observaba la situación preocupada, pero también con un atisbo de tristeza en sus ojos.

—Hace dos años —comenzó a decir Ranma alzando la voz— mi señor Ono insistió en que, tras la victoria, debían prepararse y aprovechar la oportunidad para engrosar sus tropas, reparar sus fortalezas y restaurar las tierras de cultivo para alimentar a su gente —Ranma cruzó los brazos—. Pero lo único que hicieron fue saltar a la conquista de nuevos han, compitiendo entre ustedes por quién capturaba más tierras, como si fueran perros peleándose por la carroña. Y todo lo que consiguieron fue debilitar a sus fuerzas en batallas sin sentido, aumentando las muertes, ignorando la ayuda de la alianza para no tener que compartir el botín. Mientras que los Kuno se fortalecieron y ahora vendrán a marchar sobre nuestros cadáveres.

Ranma se puso de pie y los apuntó a todos con el dedo.

—¡El clan Kuno marchará sobre los cadáveres de todos ustedes, sus mujeres, hijos y nietos!... ¿Han escuchado las historias sobre su crueldad? Pues no son ni la mitad de las cosas que hacen con los caídos, especialmente con los señores que alguna vez los desafiaron —la sonrisa de Ranma fue estremecedora, los señores pudieron ver sus muertes en los ojos del guerrero—. Sí, ustedes son los que más sufrirán.

Los daimyō alzaron las voces, quejándose todos a la vez.

—Ya… ¡ya basta! ¡Esto no puede ser verdad!

—¿Pero qué vamos a hacer ahora?

—No es más que una tontería.

—¡No tengo por qué escuchar a este ignorante campesino!

—Estamos muertos, ¡muertos!

—Puedo defenderme sin la ayuda de ninguno de ustedes.

—Debo… ¡Debemos rendirnos!

—Solo nos queda el seppuku…

Ranma se llevó una mano al rostro ante las reacciones tan poco leales y valientes de ese grupo de señores. ¿Y Tofú debió lidiar con eso durante años para mantener la alianza? Más lo admiraba, era el único daimyō al que Ranma podía tratar de _su señor_.

—Estos malditos no tienen arreglo —dijo Taro quejándose.

—¿Y si los matamos a todos? —sugirió Ryu Kumon alzando una ceja.

—No sabes cuánto me gustaría —respondió Ranma en un susurro.

Akane, todavía sentada en el piso al lado de Ranma, inclinó la cabeza y asintió con resignación.

Tofú Ono se movió poniéndose de pie. Una vez fue un joven pacifista y buen administrador de sus tierras, buscando la prosperidad de su gente, ahora era un hombre recio, maduro, experimentado en el dolor y la pérdida. El único propósito que lo hacía respirar cada mañana era el de traer justicia a todas las tierras, por su amada Kasumi, los Tendo y los millares de vidas que había costado hasta ese día la guerra.

Al erguirse, los otros daimyō comenzaron a guardar silencio uno tras otro, pero ninguno se sentó, todos sintiéndose con derecho a estar de pie ante el que era el líder de la alianza de los clanes libres.

—Ranma —llamó Tofú con una voz poderosa, ignorando a todos los señores—… ¿qué estrategia sugieres?

—¿Le preguntará a ese campesino? —dudó uno de los daimyō.

—Ese campesino y su grupo nos dio la victoria hace dos años —le respondió Tofú con la mano en su katana, haciendo que el daimyō se atragantara con su propia saliva—, y desde entonces han sido los garantes de que la ambición de unos pocos no termine destruyendo los esfuerzos de la alianza, salvando el cuello de más de uno de los aquí presentes —los observó uno por uno, y los señores no pudieron ocultar su vergüenza, volteando los rostros—. ¿Y todavía alguno osa cuestionarme el por qué le pregunto?

El silencio en la sala fue absoluto.

—¿Ranma? —insistió Tofú con amabilidad, como si nada hubiera sucedido.

El muchacho miró hacia atrás, a los que eran sus amigos desde la infancia y también los miembros más fuertes de su grupo. Para Ranma aquello no era un juego donde podía dejar hablar a su orgullo, cada estrategia que proponía podía significar la muerte de muchos guerreros, resultara o no su plan. Era más sencillo luchar solo, porque lo único que podía perder era su vida, pero estar al frente de un grupo, y tras la terrible pérdida reciente de más de la mitad de sus hombres, no era una respuesta fácil. Empuñó las manos y apretó los dientes hasta que chirriaron. No era que no tuviera un plan, sino que podía ser demasiado arriesgado y podrían perder mucho.

Entonces sintió un suave jalón en su hakama que lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Al bajar el rostro descubrió que Akane le tiraba de la tela bajo la rodilla para llamar su atención, y cuando él la miró, interrogante, ella le sonrió como para infundirle valor.

Lo había descubierto antes, pero nunca se lo había dicho, Akane, para ser un yokai, tenía una sonrisa muy bonita.

Respiró más calmado y se decidió. Había llegado el momento para el que se había preparado toda la vida, la oportunidad que él y sus hombres esperaban. Si el sacrificio era alto, la paga debía ser todavía mayor.

Le sonrió de vuelta a Akane, levantó el rostro encarando a todas las miradas sobre él y habló.

—Es fácil —dijo—, debemos recuperar el castillo Hibiki y asegurar el cruce de los caminos antes de que el clan Kuno lo use en nuestra contra —ignoró las exclamaciones de dudas y continuó—. Los Kuno seguramente usarán el castillo Tendo como su base al llegar a Musashi, donde reposarán y alimentarán al grueso de sus tropas. Después se dirigirán hacia el dominio de los Hibiki entre las montañas. Si dejamos que aseguren el cruce de los caminos nos tendrán en sus manos, por eso debemos ocuparnos antes del castillo Hibiki.

—¿Y lo dices como si fuera tan fácil? —preguntó un daimyō—. Tomar el castillo Hibiki puede ser una tarea imposible, ¡y de conseguirlo nos costará semanas! El ejército del clan Kuno puede estar a días de llegar.

—Eso es verdad —dijo otro de los señores, asustado—, si el ejército de los Kuno nos encuentra sitiando el castillo Hibiki sería una matanza.

—Pero si toman el castillo antes —lo contradijo Ranma—, con sus poderosos muros y las montañas ayudándolos a defenderlo, tendrían la ventaja y podrían detener incluso al poderoso ejército de los Kuno. Además, el camino entre las montañas que va del castillo Hibiki al han de los Tendo pasa por un estrecho cuello de botella, si los detienen allí serán nuestros, aunque sean superiores en número. Podremos acribillarlos desde las posiciones más altas de las montañas usando a los arqueros, la sorpresa nos favorecerá y el pánico hará que terminen aplastándose entre ellos al estar atrapados sin poder dar la vuelta.

—Primero debemos asegurarnos de matar a la distancia a sus cabecillas —agregó Tofú considerando la idea—, el caos será nuestro aliado.

—¡Eso no sería honorable! —se quejó un daimyō.

—Los que quieran una batalla honorable de tres mil contra veinte mil, pueden plantarse frente a la muralla del castillo Hibiki y luchar en persona si quieren —los retó Ranma.

Nadie más habló.

—¿Pero cómo tomaremos el castillo Hibiki tan rápido? —Tofú era sabio y astuto, y tenía sus dudas al respecto.

—Es fácil matar a un gusano, no importa lo grande que sea, si ha perdido la cabeza —replicó Ranma con una sonrisa torcida.

Akane, que seguía sentada en el piso, tomó un paquete de género teñido de rojo que habían dejado a un lado al entrar, y lo abrió, desanudándolo y exponiendo su contenido a la vista de todos.

Entonces los daimyō observaron incrédulos y entre exclamaciones, las cabezas de Hibiki padre y Ryoga.

—Mis cuervos ya se han encargado del problema mayor —respondió Ranma—. Y si todos ustedes, comandando la alianza, son incapaces de tomar un castillo lleno de guerreros asustados y sin un líder, entonces no merecen vivir.

—Ranma, creo que te has ganado el honor de liderarnos durante la batalla por el castillo Hibiki —dijo Tofú, sintiéndose gratamente sorprendido por la capacidad de los cuervos.

Las voces de protestas entre los daimyō no se dejaron esperar, ninguno aceptaría ser liderado por un campesino, aunque eso les costara la vida. Iba más allá de lo que toleraría el honor de ellos.

Ranma observó todos los rostros airados en la sala.

—Te adoran, Ranma —ironizó Taro con una sonrisa.

Akane suspiró, exasperada por el egoísmo de los humanos.

—Lo lamento, mi señor Ono, no podré hacerlo porque tendré que encargarme de la otra parte de mi plan.

—¿Qué otra parte? —preguntó Tofú.

—Un trabajo que creo me he ganado el derecho de pedir —anunció a todos—. Mientras el grueso del ejército de Kuno esté luchando atrapado en las montañas del han de los Hibiki, si es que hacen bien su trabajo —miró con desafío a los señores—, mis cuervos y yo nos infiltraremos en el castillo Tendo y lo recuperaremos.

Más exclamaciones de sorpresa e incredulidad se alzaron entre los señores, hasta que nadie pudo escuchar su propia voz debido a los fuertes gritos. Unos reclamaban que ese era un honor que ese campesino no merecía. Pero fueron más las voces que lo insultaron por su ambición.

Porque durante la larga guerra se acostumbraba que en la alianza los señores que, de no haber sobrevivido ningún heredero de un han que se hubiera recuperado de manos del clan Kuno, ese dominio podía ser reclamado por el daimyō que lo reconquistó. ¡Pero ese muchacho no era nada, no podía pedir el honor de recuperar el han más rico de todo Musashi!

Otros solamente rieron, porque un puñado de hombres, campesinos sin educación marcial como ellos, aspiraba a tomar todo un castillo, era algo ridículo de pensar.

Tofú Ono miró directamente a los ojos de Ranma. Entre ellos existió una comunicación que solo se daba entre dos guerreros. Todo el sufrimiento de Tofú fue transmitido a Ranma, y toda la fortaleza y confianza que el joven guerrero tenía en cumplir con su objetivo, volvió a Tofú.

Tofú respiró profundamente. Recuperar el castillo Tendo. ¿Cuánto había luchado para intentar conseguirlo? Año tras año, conquista por conquista, haciendo retroceder a los Kuno solo por alcanzar las fronteras del han Tendo, y gracias a Ranma finalmente podía sentir al alcance de sus manos aquella magnífica meta. ¿Cuántas noches había soñado con dar descanso finalmente al alma de su amada Kasumi? Porque se había prometido que solo cuando hubiera recuperado el hogar de Kasumi, podría ser digno de visitar sus restos y darles sepultura con sus propias manos.

Se sonrió agradado y confiando, porque creyó ver una señal en la joven miko que acompañaba a Ranma. Esa chica de mirada sincera tenía un aire familiar a su amada Kasumi.

—Ranma Saotome —anunció Tofú con solemnidad—, tienes mi permiso para intentarlo. Y si sobrevives y consigues recobrar el han de los Tendo… serás su nuevo daimyō.

Las voces de los señores se volvieron caóticas. Los gritos de ira y reclamos fueron primero en contra de Ranma y sus cuervos, después entre ellos, porque todos tenían ambiciones sobre el rico han de los Tendo, y estuvieron a punto de sacar las espadas. Pero la decisión ya estaba tomada y nadie se atrevería a desafiar al poderoso daimyō Tofú Ono.

Taro sonrió, Ryu Kumon giró el rostro con indiferencia, aunque estaba complacido. Ranma aspiró una gran bocanada de aire reteniéndolo en su pecho, y luego lo expulsó lentamente.

—Un castillo… nuestro castillo…

Akane tocó el hombro de Ranma, que siempre llevaba cubierto con el estandarte rojo con el cuervo negro en el centro, y lo acarició mirándolo a los ojos.

—Haremos justicia, Ranma —dijo sonriéndole.

.

.

 _continuará_

.

.

Nota de autora: Saludos a todos los que me leen, muy en especial a **Haruri Saotome, Dee-Dee Zednem, Caro-azuul, Rokumon, Lily Tendo89, Maat Sejmet, Vernica** y **Jessica.**

Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	273. Yatagarasu (parte 8)

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

..

…

….

 **Yatagarasu**

(parte 8)

….

…

..

Todo sucedió tan rápido que apenas podía recordarlo, hasta ese momento en que por fin pudo estar solo y tener un momento de paz.

.

Tras el insulto del ataque sorpresa y verlo cargar hacia él con tanta osadía, Ryoga Hibiki no esperó por Ranma. La ira que sentía por la muerte de su padre, tan humillante, a manos de un simple campesino, iba a ser vengada. Cargó galopando a todo lo que podía su yegua.

—¡RANMA! —gritó alzando la katana.

Ranma lo esperó tomando el mango de su katana con ambas manos, manteniéndose erguido y calmado. La punta inclinada de la espada rozaba el suelo.

—Ven aquí, cerdo traidor… —murmuró.

La yegua embistió con el pecho queriendo arrollar al guerrero, pero Ranma dio un rápido paso al costado evitando al animal. La espada de Ryoga cayó sobre su cabeza y él la rechazó con un diestro movimiento de Nyannichuan. Los aceros chocaron y Ryoga cruzó a gran velocidad, alejándose.

A pesar de que acaba de repeler un ataque con la fuerza acumulada del jinete y el caballo, que por un momento lo había hecho tambalear, Ranma logró sostenerse en pie. Ryoga tiró de las riendas, la yegua arrastró los cascos en la tierra y giró, parándose en las dos patas traseras amenazadoramente bajo las órdenes del experto jinete. Cargó otra vez contra el líder de los cuervos. Ranma esperó de nuevo con la katana abajo y el rostro un poco inclinado, con los ojos fijos en su presa, respirando agitado.

La yegua cruzó por su lado. Ranma alzó la katana para bloquear la espada de Ryoga, y ambas armas chocaron con mucha fuerza. Otra vez Ranma rechazó el ataque, pero no llegó a darse cuenta de que Ryoga había girado el cuerpo para tomar de la montura un lazo que tenía en el extremo una pequeña garra de metal, que en seguida lanzó diestramente.

—¡¿Qué…?!

Ranma no pudo reaccionar. La punta del lazo se ató a su tobillo y la garra de metal se enterró en su piel. La enorme fuerza del caballo al correr hizo el resto, haciéndolo caer de bruces. Ryoga lanzó una risotada sin detener la cabalgata, mientras arrastraba a Ranma por el camino levantando una línea de polvo.

Ranma maldijo por lo bajo. Intentó girar el cuerpo y quedó de espaldas, rebotando en cada piedra del camino y soltando un quejido. Cansado, aunó fuerzas y dobló el cuerpo, cortando de un certero movimiento con su katana el lazo que ataba su tobillo, librándose de la trampa. Se quedó tendido de espaldas, jadeando y tosiendo por el polvo, lleno de tierra de la cabeza a los pies.

El cuervo voló, cruzando el cielo frente a sus ojos.

—¡Ranma!

La voz de Akane lo hizo volver en sí, trató de sentarse, adolorido por el castigo que sufrió, y vio a Ryoga cabalgando de regreso, dispuesto a pasar con el caballo sobre él.

—Maldición…

—¡Muere, Ranma!... ¡MUERE!

Pero el cuervo se le interpuso. Cayó en picada y cruzó delante del rostro de Ryoga.

—¡ARGH! —Ryoga Hibiki gritó de dolor y la sangre salpicó su peto. Una horrible herida cruzaba su ojo izquierdo.

Tiró de las riendas por reflejo y la yegua trató de parar, con tanta brusquedad que los cascos resbalaron en la tierra. Ranma aprovechó la oportunidad y, poniéndose de pie, se lanzó hacia el caballo. Se cruzó por el lado de la yegua, clavó a Nyannichuan tras la primera pata del animal y cortó todo el vientre a lo largo y la cincha de la montura. La yegua lanzó un relincho de dolor y se desplomó de costado derramando las vísceras. La montura, sin el sostén de la cincha, se separó del lomo y Ryoga cayó, dando giros por el suelo.

—Eres un… ¡un maldito, Ranma Saotome!

Ryoga trató de enderezarse, pero la pierna le dolía como el demonio. Cojeó un poco tratando de erguirse para empuñar la katana. Ranma no estaba mucho mejor, tras ser arrastrado había perdido el peto de la armadura y tenía la camisa rasgada en la espalda y el pecho, y la piel llena de rasguños y cortes, algunos brotando sangre.

Hibiki dio el primer paso tratando de atacarlo con la katana apenas lo tuvo al alcance, pero su pierna lastimada no respondió y trastabilló, cayendo de rodillas ante Ranma.

—Te odio, Ranma Saotome —exclamó—. ¡Te odio y te maldigo por la eternidad!

—¿Maldecirme? —Ranma se detuvo ante Ryoga, cubriéndolo con su sombra. El cuervo descendió y se posó en su hombro—. No puedes… porque ya estoy maldito.

—¡Cuidado! —gritó el cuervo con la voz de Akane.

Ryoga se impulsó por sorpresa, levantándose e intentando apuñalarlo con su katana, pero Ranma, alertado por Akane, pudo detenerlo. Con Nyannichuan sacó la espada de Ryoga del camino y, tomándolo con la otra mano por el hombro con firmeza, le clavó la katana hasta el mango en el vientre, sacando toda la hoja por la espalda del samurái.

Ryoga Hibiki escupió sangre sobre el hombro de Ranma y se apartó un poco, con los labios temblorosos, mirándolo a los ojos.

—Eres… un…

Sus ojos se agrandaron por el inmenso dolor y sus pupilas se dilataron una última vez, mientras caía exánime sobre la camisa de Ranma, murmurando una última amenaza ya sin fuerzas. Su vida se apagó por completo. Ranma, con los dientes apretados, arrancó de un salvaje tirón la katana del interior de Ryoga, dejando caer su cuerpo a sus pies. La tierra bebió la abundante sangre que salió de la herida.

Los cuervos lanzaron un grito de victoria y Ranma se giró lentamente para observar. Los cuerpos estaban por doquier y muchos habían caído al río, tiñendo las aguas de rojo. Los cuervos celebraban su venganza.

—¿Qué esperas para celebrar, Ranma? —preguntó de pronto Akane. Había adoptado su forma humana como una miko y estaba a su lado, mirándolo con calma—. ¿No vas a disfrutar de tu venganza como el resto de tus hombres?

—¿Celebrar? —Ranma miró el cuerpo de Ryoga en el suelo, en medio de un charco cada vez más grande de su propia sangre y recordó las muchas vidas que ya se habían perdido en una lucha entre supuestos aliados—. No sé si hay algo que celebrar.

Akane tocó suavemente el brazo de Ranma y buscó sus ojos.

—Me alegra que te sientas así, Ranma —dijo.

—¿Por qué? —él la miró, había curiosidad y verdadera sorpresa en el fondo de esos ojos azules.

—Porque no eres como el resto.

Ranma desvió los ojos y evitó la sonrisa de Akane, no quería que ella lo viera avergonzarse como un niño. Pero de alguna manera, sus palabras quitaron un peso de su corazón.

.

.

Ranma suspiró luego de recordar aquellos momentos y terminó sonriendo al recordar aquel gesto de Akane, de confianza y admiración, y cómo lo había observado. No quería admitirlo, pero era agradable que por una vez lo consideraran diferente al resto, pero por una buena razón.

Hacía ya un par de horas que había ido a refugiarse a aquel lugar y alejarse de los pensamientos y las preocupaciones que lo consumían. La habitación estaba en penumbras. El fusuma de dos paneles que casi ocupaban toda la pared estaba abierto del todo. Desde el balcón de la habitación podían verse las copas de los árboles, de hojas rojas, doradas y verdes, que se mecían suavemente por la brisa del atardecer. El cielo estaba teñido de tonos dorados, violetas y rosas, y el sol apenas podía verse, como un globo anaranjado entre las ramas de los árboles, sumergiéndose muy lentamente detrás de las torres del castillo, de tejados triangulares, en la parte más alta dentro del terreno amurallado.

Bajo el balcón de la casona que le asignaron se extendía un pequeño bosque que era parte del hermoso jardín interior. Allí, sentado frente a las rocas que delineaban el riachuelo que cruzaba por el centro el jardín, un anciano maestro de música interpretaba unas notas lentas y acompasadas con su viejo shamisen. Las aguas arrastraban en su superficie un manto de hojas y pétalos de flores, y reflejaban como un espejo los árboles y los pequeños arcos de los puentes de madera que lo cruzaban. Los dedos largos y callosos del anciano hacían vibrar cada cuerda con intensidad, haciendo pausas precisas para que el canto de los pájaros y el sonido del agua corriendo entre las rocas lo acompañaran en su interpretación.

El sonido de la música, del agua y de las aves, y el susurro de las hojas al ser movidas por la brisa, entraban en la habitación como el aire frío que refrescaba el torso desnudo de Ranma, erizándole la piel. Su camisa abierta había caído y estaba enrollada sobre su hakama. Él se mantenía sentado con las piernas cruzadas, muy erguido, con las manos sobre las rodillas y los ojos cerrados. Le gustaban las sensaciones que ese lugar le provocaba, la oscuridad le daba descanso a su agitada vida y la música, muy al contrario de lo que hubiera pensado, le resultaba agradable y placentera.

—¡Ay!

Se quejó una vez, desconcentrándose, pero intentó mantener la calma.

—¡Ay!... No, ¡espera…! ¡Auch!... ¡Argh!... ¡Maldición! ¿Puedes tener más cuidado? —se quejó.

Akane estaba sentada detrás de él, con las piernas dobladas de forma recatada, y trataba de hacerle curaciones a las heridas que todavía tenía abiertas tras la pelea con Hibiki. Volvió a frotar la mano húmeda y pegajosa sobre una de las raspaduras en carne viva que cruzaban su espalda.

—¡Duele!

—No exageres, es por tu bien —respondió Akane concentrada.

—Mm… —Ranma apretó los labios y encogió los hombros por culpa del intenso ardor—. Te dije que ¡DUELE!

—Si no te froto miel en las heridas podrían gangrenarse —dijo Akane con autoridad.

—¡Pero no me gusta!

—Tampoco lo estoy disfrutando, Ranma —dijo ella—. No me gusta verte sufrir.

—Oh sí, se nota… Ay, ¡maldición! —Ranma apretó los dientes aspirando aire con fuerza—. ¿Falta mucho? —preguntó después.

—Sí —respondió Akane con honestidad—. ¿Cómo permitiste que te arrastrara así?

—No fue mi… —Ranma se interrumpió, apretando los labios—. Akane, ¿no se supone que deberías frotarlo con cuidado?

—Pero eso hago —respondió ella metiendo sin ninguna suavidad la mano en el cuenco de miel y sacándola para echarla sobre la espalda del guerrero en fuertes palmadas y luego esparcirla con un poco de brusquedad—. Con mucho cuidado.

Dio otra palmada con la mano untada de miel.

—¡Hazlo con cuidado!

—Ya te dije que eso hago…

—Eres… —susurró Ranma entre dientes. Otra palmada dio justo sobre una de las heridas que más le dolían—. Akane, ¡eres una torpe!

—¡No soy torpe! — replicó ella molesta, dando otra palmada para esparcir la miel, ahora «sin cuidado».

—Lo eres, de verdad que lo eres —resopló Ranma entre dientes—. Créeme cuando te digo que eres muy tor… ¡Ay!

—¿Por qué eres siempre tan descuidado? —preguntó Akane—. ¡Pudiste haber muerto ahí!

—Bah, Ryoga no podía conmigo… ¡Ay!… Argh… ¡No…! —Ranma se puso rojo apretando los labios, luego los aflojó aliviado y volvió a tomar aire—. No soy descuidado, lo tenía todo bajo control.

—Sí, claro —dijo Akane metiendo la mano en el cuenco con fuerza.

—Te lo aseguro… Ay, no, ¡ya basta! Es suficiente —dijo moviendo el torso con intención de levantarse—, no puedo seguir con… ¡Ay!

—Quédate quieto, Ranma, o no podré curarte —sentenció ella inmovilizándolo.

—¿No puedes usar algún poder de yokai, o magia o lo que sea?

—Lo siento, no hay magia que cure a los bobos —dijo ella. Y aunque no podía verla, Ranma se imaginó la mirada que le echó.

—¿Có-cómo me dijiste? —Ranma parpadeó, era la primera vez que Akane le respondía así.

—Bobo —repitió ella sin titubear.

La miko bajó la mano y descansó los brazos, mirando la espalda de Ranma cubierta de una capa brillante de miel. Sus heridas abiertas estaban enrojecidas y los vellos de sus brazos erizados por la brisa fresca que entraba desde el balcón.

—Eres un bobo por no saber cuidarte —insistió en un susurro—, los mortales tienen vidas muy frágiles.

—No soy frágil…

—¡Eso no me importa! —lo interrumpió Akane con fuerza, levantando el rostro, obligándolo a callar—. ¿Es que no comprendes nada? Si algo te pasa yo… yo no…

Akane se quedó callada de golpe, bajando los ojos. De pronto las palabras se sintieron tan pesadas en su garganta que le comenzó a doler, su cuerpo tembló sin su consentimiento y el calor subió a su rostro. Los sentimientos eran tantos como los pensamientos que se atropellaban en su cabeza, queriendo salir todos a la vez, pero sus labios temblaron, sin dejar escapar ninguna palabra. Su visión se volvió borrosa por las lágrimas que se agolparon en sus ojos. Nada de eso lo había sentido antes y no sabía cómo manejarlo. ¿Tan difícil era ser humana?

El guerrero apoyó las manos en el piso y giró para mirar a Akane.

—¿Yo _qué_ , Akane? —preguntó Ranma, confundido y curioso. A él también se le hizo extraño que Akane perdiera la habitual calma—. ¿Qué quieres decir?

Ella levantó otra vez la mirada y se encontró con la de Ranma. Sonrojada y con lágrimas asomando en las esquinas de sus ojos.

—Si mueres voy a maldecirte, bobo —sentenció.

.

.

 _continuará_

.

.

Nota de autora: Espero les haya gustado. Gracias a todos por leer y muy en especial a **Vernica, Lily Tendo89, Rokumon, Caro-azuul, Haruri Saotome, Alezi Monela, Dee-Dee Zednem, Jessica** y **Saritanimelove.**

Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	274. Yatagarasu (parte 9)

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **Yatagarasu**

(parte 9)

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

Los campos de arroz que alguna vez habían sido hermosos, con las lagunas artificiales reflejando las nubes, ahora estaban secos. Las aldeas del camino, antes llenas de vida y gente, agonizaban. Desde las ventanas se asomaban rostros demacrados con ojos llenos de miedo, y en las calles de tierra, los niños mendigaban, o hacían lo que fuera por apenas una hogaza de pan rancio. Los animales muertos se descomponían al sol en las praderas y los pocos que sobrevivían eran solo piel cubriendo los huesos.

Un grupo pequeño de monjes avanzaba por el sendero. Iban cubiertos con capas de piel y uno de ellos con una capa de plumas negras. Usaban amplios kasa que les cubrían los rostros y marcaban el paso con largos bastones.

Akane usó un extremo de su capa para taparse la nariz y la boca ante el nauseabundo aroma de la sangre y la muerte, que llenaban cada esquina de la última aldea que estaban cruzando. Ranma levantó apenas un poco el borde de su kasa para mirar a la miko.

—¿Estás bien, Akane? —preguntó.

—El hedor… —Akane apretó los ojos—. Puedo sentir el miasma brotando de los corazones humanos. Odio, miedo, rencor, angustia… es espantoso. ¿Qué le hicieron a estas tierras?... ¡Oh, Ranma!, tenía tantos deseos de volver a ver las colinas cubiertas de cerezos, los niños corriendo, quería escuchar el canto de los ríos entre las montañas y las miles de aves cantando en los bosques. Todo era tan diferente antes. Aunque la había visto en mis vuelos, este lugar nunca había estado todo tan mal, es como si la tierra se estuviera marchitando —terminó con una mirada triste.

Tras ellos, Ryu Kumon sostenía su kasa con una mano, no sabía hacia dónde mirar para no ver más miseria.

—He estado en tierras arrasadas, conquistadas o mal administradas por señores corruptos —dijo en una mezcla de sorpresa y asco—, y esto no se les parece en nada. ¡Jamás imaginé ver algo así!, es como si estuviéramos en el Yomi.

—O como si el Yomi estuviera entrando a la tierra de los mortales —acotó con astucia Taro, el sin nombre.

Ranma y Akane no respondieron, pero intercambiaron una mirada y luego voltearon a mirar con más detalle el paisaje desolador. Ellos dos conocían el Yomi y podían jurar que Taro tenía razón. Era como si toda la tierra de los mortales estuviera transformándose poco a poco en una nueva tierra de los muertos, y aunque todavía había gente viva en ese lugar, su aspecto era deprimente, estaban raquíticos, con los ojos perdidos y arrastrando los pies sin esperanzas, como si fueran almas pagando su condena eterna en el inframundo.

—Akane, esto me da mala espina —se quejó Ranma.

—Lo sé, a mí también —respondió ella con tristeza—. Estoy segura, debe tratarse de una poderosa maldición que está consumiendo la vida de todo el valle, pero no sé con qué propósito.

—Debe ser obra de esa bruja —susurró Ranma.

El guerrero recordó lo que le había contado Akane, de una kuro miko que andaba siempre con los Kuno.

Akane observó a Ranma, buscando en su rostro serio la seguridad que a ella le estaba faltando, tan dolida al ver la alguna vez hermosa tierra, convertida en un yermo de desgracia y muerte. Y la encontró.

.

.

El exterior del castillo Tendo estaba en completo silencio. No se veía ningún movimiento sobre los muros, tampoco había guardias en las puertas o patrullando las tierras de los alrededores.

Ocultos en un bosquecillo de árboles secos y sombríos, se reunieron los grupos en los que se habían separado los cuervos para entrar en esas tierras sin levantar sospechas, disfrazados de monjes errantes o comerciantes. Pero todas sus precauciones parecían haber sido en vano, porque los grupos coincidían en sus experiencias, no habían visto tropas custodiando los caminos ni guardias en las aldeas. Todo parecía desamparado y muerto.

—No lo entiendo. ¿Abandonaron el han de los Tendo a su suerte? —preguntó Taro con su katana siempre en la mano que le quedaba, pues ese sitio le ponía los pelos de punta.

—¿Abandonar un castillo así sin más? —preguntó Ryu Kumon—. ¿Pero qué hay de la gente? Parece que no tuvieran deseos de vivir. Esto es muy extraño.

Akane abrazaba su cuerpo, tratando de contener sus temblores.

—Este lugar… puedo sentirlo… apesta a muerte —murmuró.

—¿Qué sientes, Akane? —Ranma se acercó y la tomó por los brazos, preocupado—. ¿Qué está sucediendo?

La miko negó con la cabeza.

—Es muy peligroso, Ranma. No debimos haber venido —dijo Akane colgándose de la camisa de Ranma—. Nunca sentí algo así.

—Ranma —Ryo Kumon se acercó a su líder—, ¿lo que dice tu mujer es cierto?

—Ella no es mi… —comenzó Ranma, pero no tenía tiempo para dar explicaciones—. Olvídalo —se levantó desenfundando a Nyannichuan, hablando a sus hombres con valor—. Ya no podemos dar ningún paso atrás. ¿Ven ese castillo? —apuntó con la espada hacia el sombrío edificio—. Ese, mis cuervos, será nuestro hogar. Nuestro propio han… ¡El han de los cuervos!

Los hombres, sin hacer mucho ruido, alzaron las armas en señal de valor. Akane se levantó y buscó los ojos de Ranma preocupada.

—Ranma, es muy peligroso, ¿estás seguro de esto?

—Akane, siempre hemos vivido en el peligro…

—Pero ahora es distinto —dijo ella—, nunca te has enfrentado a algo así, ni siquiera yo sé lo que mora en ese castillo. Pero lo que sí sé, puedo sentirlo, es que su maldad ha echado raíces por toda la tierra hasta los confines del valle, y amenaza con crecer más allá.

Ranma apretó los labios, dudó, miró hacia el castillo. Él y sus hombres no necesitaban tener los poderes de un yokai para sentir que ese lugar estaba maldito hasta la médula, pero al buscar en los ojos de sus cuervos algún atisbo de temor, no encontró ninguno. Otro encantamiento los dominaba y fortalecía, y ese era el de Akane que, sin darse cuenta, desde que estaba con ellos los inspiraba con su belleza y su calma. Y ahora que la miko demostraba un poco de temor, parecía que todos, no solamente el líder, sentían deseos de protegerla. Ranma no sabía si sentirse orgulloso o celoso, pero sí sabía que Akane había hecho un cambio en su grupo, y uno muy bueno.

—Si es verdad que está creciendo, entonces debemos hacer algo para detenerlo, o pronto no habrá dónde esconderse de este mal —dijo Ranma con una media sonrisa para calmar a Akane.

—Ranma… —ella se sintió emocionada por la generosidad, el honor y la heroica determinación del líder de los cuervos, que pensaba arriesgar su vida para proteger a la gente inocente de esas tierras sin pedir nada a cambio.

—Además —agregó Ranma—, vinimos por ese castillo y no me pienso ir con las manos vacías.

La mirada de admiración de Akane fue reemplazada rápidamente por sus ojos entrecerrados.

—Claro, debí suponerlo.

—¿Qué dije ahora? —preguntó Ranma notando el brusco cambio de Akane.

—Nada… —respondió ella molesta.

—Cada vez te pareces más a una mujer de verdad —se quejó Ranma rascándose la cabeza—, y no sé si me gusta eso.

La miko alzó una ceja y desvió el rostro, evitándolo.

—Akane…

—Ranma, ¿pretendes arriesgar tu vida y la vida de todos tus hombres por una ambición personal? —le reclamó decepcionada—. Pensaba que eras distinto al resto.

Ranma acusó el golpe, agachándose como si lo hubieran apuñalado. Ryu Kumon miró interrogadoramente a Taro, y este solo le respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

—No entiendes, no es por simple ambición —se defendió Ranma, aunque no sabía por qué debía hacerlo ante ella, como si la opinión que Akane tuviera de él fuera algo muy importante—, necesitamos un lugar dónde vivir, ha sido nuestro sueño desde que formamos este grupo. Muchos de nuestros amigos murieron y nos confiaron que también lo hiciéramos por ellos. ¡Tendremos nuestro propio castillo! El castillo de los cuervos. Así que si queremos sobrevivir, debemos vencer lo que sea que se esconda allí dentro, y librar a _nuestras tierras_ de este mal. ¿No es así? ¿Lo entiendes, Akane? Es una cuestión de supervivencia, jamás se permitiría que hijos de unos campesinos sin linaje hereden todo un han, es algo que… Rayos, ¡es nuestra maldita oportunidad, Akane!

—Y los cuervos somos unos sobrevivientes —dijo Taro.

—Es nuestro único y, quizás, mejor talento —agregó Ryu Kumon.

Akane los miró uno por uno, a los jóvenes líderes y al resto de los hombres. Entonces comprendió que todos ellos compartían el mismo sueño. Aspiró muy lentamente y exhaló el aire en un largo suspiro.

—Lo siento, es solo que estoy preocupada por Ranma… y por todos ustedes —agregó, sonriéndoles de esa manera que comenzaba ya a provocar suspiros entre los hombres—. No quiero perder a más seres queridos, ya no. No quiero perder a ninguno de ustedes, porque siento… que ahora ustedes son mi familia.

Los hombres se miraron entre sí, sonrojados, emocionados, uno limpiándose con una manga. Taro se encogió de hombros y Ryu Kumon solo la evitó, desviando la mirada con orgullo. Ranma sonrió, su Akane era especial, y ya era una de ellos.

.

.

Las puertas del castillo estaban abiertas y el jardín interior vacío. Los árboles estaban secos, el pasto quemado, las flores marchitas y el agua de los tres riachuelos que recorrían el jardín de los Tendo, que en otra época había sido famoso por su magnífico esplendor, estaba teñida de un inquietante color rojo, como si fuera sangre.

—Ranma —dijo Taro perdiendo un poco la confianza—, ¿de verdad necesitamos _este_ castillo?

Ranma miró a Akane, que lo seguía muy de cerca. La chica parecía concentrada, como si quisiera ser de la mayor ayuda posible al grupo usando sus poderes de yokai, intentando advertirlos del primer peligro que pudiera percibir. Recordaba a la perfección la historia de Akane, su sufrimiento tras la muerte de las princesas y la caída de ese han en manos de los Kuno, y también cómo el rostro de Akane se había retorcido de dolor ante los horrores que plagaban esa tierra. No podía olvidar el deseo de venganza que le había dado la vida a Akane, y su enorme sufrimiento. Apretó los dientes y empuñó la mano alrededor del mango de Nyannichuan.

—Sí —respondió con sequedad—. Lo necesitamos, ¿algún problema?

Taro apretó la mandíbula ante el enojo de su líder, pero retrocedió sin replicar.

—¡Cuidado! —exclamó Akane de pronto, obligándolos a detenerse—. Ya están aquí.

—¿Quiénes? —preguntó Ryu Kumon—. No veo nada.

El suelo tembló y se levantó en distintos lugares, de donde emergieron brazos huesudos. Entonces guerreros samuráis con armaduras oxidadas y harapos rasgados salieron de la tierra. Sus cuerpos eran tan solo piel sobre los huesos, sus rostros, muy delgados, parecían calaveras con los ojos a punto de caer, y sus cabellos, sucios y grasosos, colgaban, desprendiéndose a mechones que caían por sus cuerpos.

—Ahora entiendo dónde estaban los guardias del castillo —comentó Taro.

—Akane, atrás —ordenó Ranma cerrando en torno a la chica un círculo defensivo—. ¡Cuervos, no es por el honor!

—¡No es por el deber! —gritó Ryu Kumon.

—¡Tampoco es porque nos importe! —vociferó Taro.

—¡Es por la paga y porque odiamos a esos malditos! —gritaron todos los cuervos al unísono.

El ejército de los samuráis malditos se abalanzó contra el círculo formado por los cuervos. Los guerreros de Ranma respondieron adelantándose un poco para salir a su encuentro, ampliando el círculo, las katanas chocaron contra las lanzas, las hachas contra los wakihashis, y el ōdachi de Ryu contra los cuellos huesudos.

Las cabezas de los samuráis malditos rodaron por el suelo, igual que los brazos y algunas piernas. Los cuervos se dieron cuenta entonces de que sus oponentes no sentían dolor ni extrañaban sus partes perdidas, incluso sin cabeza seguían luchando, como si igual pudieran ver.

—¿Qué clase de brujería es esta? —preguntó Taro retrocediendo apenas, volteando los ojos a un lado y al otro, con la katana en una mano, alerta, y moviendo sin detenerse el filo atado a su muñón.

—Mantengan la línea, cuervos, ¡que no nos separen! —comandó Ranma cortando los brazos de un samurái que iba a atacar a uno de sus hombres por la espalda—. Akane… ¡Akane, mantente atrás!

—Pero… ¡Ranma, cuidado! —Akane dudo, intentando acercarse a él.

Ranma se defendió con su katana de un samurái cargando con una lanza. De una patada en el pecho lo hizo retroceder, con tanta fuerza que los brazos y las piernas quedaron en el camino.

—¡Atrás te dije, boba! —insistió Ranma agotado.

—¡No soy una boba! —se enfureció Akane.

El miasma de ese lugar la oprimía igual que en la capital de los Kuno, y le era imposible cambiar de forma. ¿Qué más podía hacer con ese cuerpo de humana? Notó cómo el combate se alargaba y los cuervos, aunque mantenían a raya a los samuráis, comenzaban a sentir el cansancio, mientras sus oponentes seguían tan fuertes como al principio, y cada vez que caían se volvían a levantar. Y los miembros cortados se unían a otros formando nuevos cuerpos que se alzaban para luchar, aunque cada vez más deformes, parecidos a bestias venidas del Yomi.

Debía hacer algo, o los cuervos caerían. Cerró los ojos e intentó calmar su corazón en medio de la batalla, juntó las manos frente a su cuerpo, inclinó un poco la cabeza y escuchó. Los gritos, las armas chocando, los rugidos de esos seres malditos, todo la rodeaba en ese momento, pero ella lo ignoró todo.

De pronto se hizo la oscuridad a su alrededor. Akane abrió los ojos levantando un poco la cabeza. Buscó mirando en torno a ella, girando muy lentamente. Entonces vio algo, un resplandor rojizo rodeado por un miasma negro, muy alto en el cielo.

Los ruidos y las imágenes de la batalla volvieron a aparecer, pero ella seguía mirando hacia la torre más alta del castillo. Podía verla, antes estaba oculta a sus ojos usando esa extraña magia oscura, pero ya no más.

Allí, en el borde del techo triangular de la torre más alta, la kuro miko, vestida con un hakama negro y una camisa púrpura, sonreía de manera lasciva, deslizando su larga lengua, como la de una víbora, por sus labios, pintados de rojo con sangre fresca. Tenía las manos extendidas y se veían desde el inicio de sus dedos los finos hilos con los que controlaba a su ejército de marionetas humanas.

Akane recordó todo lo que había aprendido en el templo, desde que era una simple ave, todos los saberes que estaban en ella, los que había absorbido de las almas que moraron en el templo y que perdieron la vida clamando justicia. Aquellos conocimientos definieron la forma que adoptó finalmente como humana al desarrollarse, el de una auténtica miko sagrada capaz de purificar la tierra y de enfrentarse a la magia oscura de una blasfema kuro miko, una pérfida omnyōji.

Dos samuráis malditos consiguieron cruzar el círculo al derribar a uno de los cuervos, y se abalanzaron sobre Akane.

—¡Akane, cuidado! —exclamó Ranma. Quiso retroceder, pero los samuráis malditos lo rodearon y uno lo lastimó en el brazo por su falta de concentración—… ¡AKANE!

En las alturas, la kuro miko lanzó una risotada. Matar a la débil muchachita frente a los ojos desesperados de su amado sí que sería placentero.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó de pronto la malvada kuro miko al sentir una fuerza que la hizo vibrar de miedo.

Los samuráis malditos saltaron sobre Akane con sus armas en alto. Ella se quedó quieta y endureció la mirada, un círculo sagrado apareció a sus pies y con un rápido movimiento extendió el brazo. Entre su dedo índice y mayor apareció un pergamino, que se incendió en una llama blanca.

Una barrera la rodeó y rechazó a los samuráis malditos, desintegrándolos hasta las cenizas.

—¿A-Akane? —susurró Ranma, tan sorprendido como el resto de sus hombres.

Akane giró lentamente, su rostro era serio y solemne, como si estuviera poseída por una fuerza superior. Miró a la distancia a Ranma y la herida que le habían hecho en el brazo, entonces mostró los dientes, como una leona celosa.

Movió el brazo doblándolo, y poniendo los dedos índice y mayor frente a su rostro. Otro pergamino apareció entre los dedos tras una llamarada blanca.

—¿Cómo se atreven a lastimarlo? —murmuró Akane en un tono escalofriante.

.

.

 _continuará_

.

.

Nota de autora: Pueden seguir sugiriendo temas para musicalizar esta saga. En **Fantasy Fiction Estudios** les dejé la música que inspiró el capítulo de ayer.

Gracias a todos por leer, muy en especial a **Rokumon, Dee-Dee Zednem, Haruri Saotome, Ranko0103** y **Jessica.**

Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	275. Yatagarasu (parte 10)

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **Yatagarasu**

(parte 10)

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

Tomar el castillo Hibiki fue tan sencillo como Ranma lo había descrito, incluso más. El ejército de la alianza se encontró, sorprendentemente, con un enviado a mitad de camino. La esposa de Hibiki padre, madre de Ryoga, se reunió con ellos bajando los estandartes del clan de su esposo en señal de rendición, y entregó la espada familiar de los Hibiki a Tofú Ono, haciendo una reverencia formal.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Tofú acariciando la espada de los Hibiki.

La mujer ante él tenía el rostro cansado y la mirada triste y herida.

—Ya se ha derramado demasiada sangre en mis tierras —respondió ella—. ¿Derramar más me devolverá a mi esposo y a mi hijo?

Hizo una nueva reverencia y se retiró andando lentamente, apenas moviendo las piernas dentro de su pequeño kimono.

Tofú Ono no la volvería a ver, todo lo que supo de ella más adelante fue que la señora Hibiki dejó las fronteras de Musashi para dirigirse a las tierras de su familia junto a sus riquezas, pues, como habían acordado en el pacto de rendición, sus bienes serían respetados. La mujer se fue con sus criados y los pequeños nietos que Ryoga le había dado, producto de sus amoríos. Eran dos niños que ella había rescatado de sus vidas de miseria, empleando también a sus madres como parte de la servidumbre, cuidándolos con celo, como si hubiera adivinado ya entonces que un día estaría destinada a perder a su hijo.

La alianza ocupó la fortaleza de Hibiki y, tal como se acordó en el plan previo, tomaron posiciones cerrando el paso de la montaña. Al tercer día vieron al ejército del clan Kuno aparecer al atardecer. La primera señal de que algo no estaba bien fue que los soldados del clan Kuno no portaban antorchas a pesar de la oscuridad cada vez más dominante de las montañas; luego fue el clima cambiante, como si las nubes tormentosas siguieran al ejército de los Kuno, tornándolos más atemorizantes.

La siguiente señal de que la situación era de cuidado fue el aviso que uno de los centinelas le hizo llegar a Tofú, que esperaba el inicio de la batalla montando a caballo del otro extremo del paso de la montaña junto a los demás daimyō. Tofú escuchó al enviado y asintió.

—¿Qué sucede, señor Ono? —preguntó otro de los señores a su lado.

—Kuno… Tatewaki Kuno lidera el ejército.

Los otros señores susurraron atemorizados.

.

.

—¿Cómo se atreven a lastimarlo?

Akane dio un paso al frente, la tela de su hakama se deslizó y extendió entre sus piernas, como si estuviera haciendo un paso de baile. Retrocedió el brazo con fuerza y lo movió rápidamente para lanzar el pergamino, que pasó rozando el costado de la cabeza de Ranma como una saeta envuelta en fuego blanco, y finalmente dio en el peto de uno de los samuráis malditos que estaban a espaldas de Ranma a punto de atacarlo.

La explosión generó una poderosa onda expansiva que lanzó a Ranma de bruces al suelo, dando tumbos. Al dejar de girar, el líder de los cuervos apoyó los brazos levantando un poco la cabeza.

—Maldición, ¿qué fue eso? —preguntó, pero en seguida lo descubrió, y su voz se convirtió en un tímido susurro—. Por Kami-sama…

Una veintena de guerreros samuráis que lo rodeaban estaban gimiendo de dolor, envueltos en fuego blanco como antorchas vivientes. Se retorcían hasta hacer sonar sus huesos y se doblaban de manera poco natural; uno a uno cayeron de rodillas y, al gemir de forma horrible, sus mandíbulas se abrieron hasta que se desprendieron de los cráneos.

Antes de que Ranma pudiera ponerse de pie, los guerreros se consumieron hasta volverse armaduras y cenizas. El líder de los cuervos, tomándose el brazo adolorido, miró en la distancia con ojos asombrados el lugar donde había sido la explosión, que había quedado convertido en un profundo y amplio hoyo, rodeado de pasto carbonizado y tierra chamuscada.

—Akane… ¡Akane!, ¡eres muy torpe, por poco me calcinas! —gritó el joven guerrero nervioso y enfadado—. ¿No puedes avisarme antes de hacer… de hacer _eso_ … lo que sea que…?

—¡Silencio, Ranma!, trato de concentrarme! —lo interrumpió Akane con un grito de impaciencia mientras estaba de pie con los ojos cerrados, la espalda recta y otro pergamino entre los dedos índice y medio, sosteniéndolo delante de su rostro.

—Espera un momento… —susurró Ranma, con un mal presentimiento.

Entonces Akane deslizó los dedos y el pergamino se dividió en tres, que destellaron con un fuego blanco de mayor intensidad que antes.

—... Oh, no, ¡lo va a hacer! —exclamó Ranma—. ¡Cuervos, cúbranse! —ordenó rugiendo desesperado.

—Esa no es manera de luchar —dijo Taro sacándose de encima a un samurái para correr y saltar al suelo.

—¡Esa mujer es peligrosa! —se quejó Ryu Kumon, que saltó y agarró por la cintura a uno de los cuervos que estaba distraído, y luego lo arrastró al suelo.

—¡Está loca! —sentenció Taro cubriéndose la cabeza.

—Siento el dolor que han de sufrir —recitó Akane concentrada—, les aseguro que durará poco, liberaré sus almas, lo prometo —lanzó al cielo los tres pergaminos, que se fundieron en un gran resplandor parecido a un segundo sol.

—¡¿Qu-qué hace?! —la bruja omnyōji chilló desde las alturas como un animal herido, escondiendo su rostro tras la larga manga de su camisa púrpura—. No le he dado permiso de purificar a mis juguetes... ¡Maldita sacerdotisa rural!

En el cielo alrededor del resplandor se formó un símbolo sagrado, y de él cayó una lluvia de llamas blancas por todo el patio. Los guerreros samuráis rugieron como animales y corrieron en estampida, envueltos en fuego. Los cuervos, tras la sorpresa inicial, al verse intactos reaccionaron de inmediato atacando a los samuráis en llamas, aprovechando la situación, y notaron que tras sus ataques sus enemigos se convertían en trozos de huesos carbonizados y cenizas, y ya no volvían a la vida como antes.

La tierra completa comenzó a encenderse en llamas blancas, que también subían por los muros de roca. El fuego no lastimaba a los cuervos, era un incendio que en lugar de llenar de humo el ambiente parecía quemar el miasma corrompido, haciendo que el aire se sintiera más fresco y vivificante que nunca.

Akane cayó sobre sus rodillas jadeando, con el rostro empapado en sudor.

—Lo hice… —susurró apenas moviendo los labios— pude hacerlo… ¿Ah?

Ranma estaba a su lado y, para sorpresa de Akane, la tomó por los brazos y la ayudó a ponerse de pie, en un improvisado pero cálido abrazo que los hizo mirarse a los ojos.

—¿Ra-Ranma…?

—Los cuervos nunca caemos… —dijo Ranma con mucha seriedad, para intentar ocultar su turbación. Y tras dudar un poco, agregó con timidez—. Bi-bien… bien hecho, Akane.

Ella sonrió, con esa sonrisa que a Ranma lo hacía sentir como si muriera, solo para revivir de nuevo al mirarla. Se quedó sin palabras.

—Ranma… yo… gracias.

De pronto escucharon una risa escalofriante por todo el castillo.

—¡OJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJO!

Los cuervos miraron en todas direcciones, ni siquiera el calor del fuego blanco que incendiaba los muros del castillo y parte del jardín, podía liberarlos del malestar en sus corazones y del miedo que provocaba esa voz, como si susurrara amenazas de muerto directo en sus oídos.

—¡OJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJO!

Ranma sintió cómo Akane se ponía tensa entre sus brazos y su cuerpo se enfriaba rápidamente, a pesar de ver el sudor de su frente. Él conocía las señales del miedo porque lo había sufrido muchas veces en el campo de batalla. Entonces siguió la dirección de la mirada de Akane y pudo ver la silueta de la kuro miko de pie en el borde del techo del castillo.

—¡Cuervos!, ¡allá, arriba! —señaló.

Todos los hombres miraron en la dirección que apuntaba su líder.

—¡Los maldeciré a todos!... —sentenció la kuro miko—. ¡OJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJO!... También a sus hijos, a sus nietos, sus bisnietos, tataranietos, ¡hasta que la historia deje de escribirse! ¡A todos, a todos ellos los maldeciré!... —agregó ahogándose con su propia risa—. ¡OJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJO…!

Ranma hizo un gesto de aburrimiento.

—¡Ryu!

—No tienes que ordenarlo —respondió Kumon, y chasqueó los dedos con fuerza.

De inmediato un grupo de cuervos dejó caer un pesado artefacto que habían cargado con ellos cuando se dirigían al castillo Tendo. Taro tiró de la manta que lo envolvía, revelando un pequeño cañón de diseño chino.

—Ranma, ¿qué es eso? —preguntó Akane, todavía débil, sostenida por los brazos de Ranma. Desde que se habían reunido con los demás cuervos sintió curiosidad por aquello que ocultaban bien de todas las miradas y ahora por fin podía verlo ante ella.

—Un pequeño regalo de un comerciante del otro lado del mar —respondió Ranma con una brillante mirada vengativa.

Dos cuervos levantaron el cañón y lo apoyaron en gruesas bases de madera, otros dos lo cargaron con la munición y Taro se puso detrás del cañón con una macabra sonrisa.

—¡OJOJOJOJOJO! ¡Los maldeciré, pequeños gorriones desplumados!... ¡OJOJOJOJOJOJO…!

—¡Taro, ahora! —ordenó Ranma.

—Y trata de no dañar mucho nuestro castillo —agregó Ryu Kumon cruzando los brazos.

—Veamos quién ríe ahora, bruja —dijo Taro, el sin nombre, mostrando los dientes.

Con un golpe de la espada que tenía unida al muñón de su brazo, sacó chispas que encendieron la mecha.

—Cúbranse los oídos —recomendó Taro.

El cañón escupió una explosión de humo y fuego al disparar, y fue como si un trueno retumbara en todo el castillo.

—¡OJOJOJOJOJOJOJO…! —la omnyōji ahogó su risa ante el estruendo y vio algo volar en su dirección—… ¿OJOJO?... ¿Jo?

La esquina del techo del castillo estalló en una gran bola de fuego y humo, desplomándose parte de la estructura.

—¡Jo…! —se escuchó un aullido perdiéndose en la noche.

Luego vino el silencio. El patio estaba en calma y solo se dejaba oír el crepitar de las llamas sagradas consumiendo la corrupción, como si fuera pasto seco. Pero los cuervos estaban más preocupados mirando el daño en el castillo, y después a Taro.

—Se puede arreglar —dijo rápidamente Taro ante la mirada acusadora de sus compañeros.

—¿Eso fue todo? —preguntó Akane—. ¿Se terminó?

Ranma se encogió de hombros.

—Ni siquiera una bruja debería sobrevivir a algo así —dijo él.

—Supongo que tienes razón —asintió Akane y miró a Ranma. Él le devolvió la mirada. Finalmente ambos pudieron sonreír—. Eh… ¿Ranma?

—¿Sí, Akane?

—Ya puedo sostenerme sola, no necesitas abrazarme más.

Ella hizo un gesto para apartarse, pero Ranma no se lo permitió, tirando un poco de ella, obligándola a mantenerse a su lado. La rodeó por la cintura con un brazo.

—¿Ra-Ranma…?

—No lo sé, Akane, no pareces muy recobrada todavía —dijo él evitando mirarla a los ojos.

Akane parpadeó, confundida al principio, pero luego se relajó en los brazos de Ranma, dejándose sostener.

—Sí, supongo que es mejor ser precavidos —comentó.

Aunque mirando en direcciones opuestas, ambos sonrieron.

—¡OJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJO!

La escalofriante y repulsiva risa arruinó la momentánea felicidad de los cuervos.

—¿Creyeron que con tan poco podrían detenerme, pobres mortales, bandada de gorriones silvestres? ¡OJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJO!

Del humo que había dejado la bala de cañón comenzó a emerger una enorme silueta, estirándose y enroscándose alrededor de la torre del castillo. La voz de la kuro miko sonó extraña, más poderosa y a la vez repulsiva, como si ya no fuera del todo humana.

—¿Me extrañaron, miserables polluelos del campo? —preguntó irónica—. No se preocupen, ahora sus almas me acompañarán por toda la eternidad.

.

.

 _continuará_

.

.

Nota de autora: Ya estamos en el final, mañana tendré un poco más de tiempo para explayarme.

Palabras japonesas:

Ōdachi: es la espada japonesa más grande de todas, una katana con un filo de más de un metro de largo.

Wakizashi: es una de las espadas japonesas más cortas, una katana con el largo equivalente a una cuchilla o un poco más.

Onmyōji: eran los practicantes de la magia y la adivinación en el Japón antiguo.

Kuro miko: miko oscura o miko negra. Equivalente a una bruja, o una miko corrompida que pacta con demonios.

Gracias a todos los que me leen, muy en especial a **Rokumon, Haruri Saotome, EleonorSaotome, Dee-Dee Zednem, Jessica** y **Maat Sejmet.**

Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	276. Yatagarasu (parte 11)

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **Yatagarasu**

(parte 11)

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

El humo se disipaba y pudieron ver enormes patas parecidas a garras, que se enterraban en las paredes de la torre principal del castillo. El largo cuerpo, negro y lleno de escamas, muy viscoso, esparcía secreciones verdosas que chorreaban por los muros; cada vez que se deslizaba un poco, acomodándose, se abrían pústulas en la piel, que expulsaban bocanadas de miasma y más secreciones al aire.

Hasta que los cuervos pudieron reconocer, a la distancia, aquellas pústulas que cubrían el cuerpo largo como una anguila. Eran rostros humanos, demacrados, heridos y en proceso de putrefacción, hundidos en la piel viscosa, asomando sus bocas solo para expulsar más veneno haciendo un sonido gutural que parecía el quejido de almas atrapadas suplicando por el final de su tormento.

Pero lo más espantoso fue ver la cabeza del monstruo, porque no la tenía. Todo lo que había en su extremo superior era un enorme muñón de carne que chorreaba abundantes secreciones y esparcía miasma tóxico al aire, donde los rostros humanos se juntaban en más cantidad que en el resto del cuerpo. Y de los lados del muñón de carne salían dos grandes tenazas de hueso, afiladas como espadas, que bien podrían cortar a una docena de hombres de una sola prensada.

El largo cuerpo, enrollado alrededor de la torre, caía sobre los tejados triangulares de las torres más pequeñas, desparramando las tejas con sus movimientos, hasta perderse en los interiores del castillo Tendo.

—Es… —Ranma apenas movió los labios.

—No puede… —Taro no pudo acabar su frase.

—Kami-sama… —Ryu Kumon se quedó con la boca abierta.

—¡Puajjj! —se quejó Akane—… ¡Es repugnante!

—¡OJOJOJOJOJOJOJO! —la risa de la kuro miko se escuchó una vez más, pero en su nueva forma era más poderosa, estremecedora y con un timbre inhumano que hacía eco en todo el castillo y los alrededores—. Siéntanse privilegiados, pequeños gorriones desplumados, porque verán lo que muy pocos han tenido el privilegio de disfrutar antes de su último suspiro. ¡Admiren y arrodíllense ante mi perfecta belleza!

El gigantesco muñón de carne se estremeció, y se formaron surcos en la piel como si estuviera siendo cortada por una espada, y de las fisuras brotaron fluidos pestilentes en grandes cantidades, como cascadas que caían al piso allá abajo. Cuando se abrieron por completo, fue como una auténtica flor abriendo sus pétalos en ocho largos triángulos de carne, cubiertos por un millar de colmillos, que continuaban hacia el oscuro interior de la garganta del monstruo. Luego vino lo más horrible de todo, un largo tentáculo de carne apareció desde el interior del monstruo, abriéndose también varias veces en pétalos de carne, como una rosa, quedando más y más delgado, hasta que el último tramo se abrió en ocho pequeños pétalos de carne con un rostro humano en el centro. Ese era el rostro sensual de labios rojos como la sangre de la kuro miko, pero con los dientes afilados como los de un animal salvaje, y ella reía fuera de sí, provocando que todo su enorme cuerpo se estremeciera haciendo vibrar al castillo y al suelo del patio.

—¡OJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJO! Gorrioncillos sin alas, ¡admiren la belleza de Kodachi, la rosa negra del norte! —exclamó—. Admírenme y póstrense ante mí, y así quizá los privilegie con ser parte de mi coro.

Todos los miles de rostros humanos gimieron a la vez, formando un auténtico coro de quejidos lastimeros de sufrimiento, estremeciendo todo el suelo y el corazón de los cuervos.

—¡Agggh! —el gesto de asco de Akane fue más exagerado que antes, retrocedió la barbilla, arrugó la nariz y torció la boca—. Creo que era mucho mejor antes de que mostrara de nuevo su cara.

—Así que esa bruja se llama Kodachi y en realidad es un maldito yokai —dijo Ryo Kumon—. Sin ofenderla, señora Saotome —agregó con un rápido gesto de disculpa a Akane.

—¿Yo? ¿Se-señora… Saotome? —preguntó Akane pestañeando confundida, sonrojándose al comprender a lo que se refería.

—¡Ya les dije que Akane no es mi…! —replicó en seguida Ranma con el rostro enrojecido.

Pero no pudo terminar de hablar porque de pronto escucharon, como si se tratara de truenos, el retumbar de las armas dando contra las armaduras al estar colgadas del cinto.

—¡Viene de atrás! —gritó uno de los cuervos.

Todos giraron manteniéndose en guardia y descubrieron que la entrada estaba bloqueada por un nuevo ejército de samuráis malditos, con las pieles pegadas a los huesos, y aunque sus ojos parecían tener todavía algún rastro de conciencia, todos actuaban como dementes, babeando con las bocas entreabiertas.

—¿Más? —preguntó Ryo Kumon.

Taro, el sin nombre, preparó sus dos filos.

—Nos han bloqueado el único camino de escape que teníamos —susurró inquieto.

Ranma empuñó con fuerza a Nyannichuan. Estaba preocupado, era la primera vez que sentía que estaba en una trampa y sin tener un plan para salir. ¿Qué hacer? Trataba de pensar, pero el solo hecho de tener que enfrentar a ese monstruo ya era difícil, y ahora debían enfrentar además a un ejército completo

.

.

En el han de los Hibiki, la defensa del paso entre las montañas se tornó desesperada. Las barricadas que habían hecho durante los pocos días que tuvieron para prepararse, armadas con tablones, picas y lanceros apostados sobre los improvisados adarves para protegerlas y atacar a los enemigos, fueron cayendo una tras otra, incapaces de retener el avance del ejército del clan Kuno. Los arqueros dispuestos en las pendientes y en los acantilados del paso agotaban las flechas haciéndolas llover sobre los enemigos, pero algo extraño sucedía, porque el ejército no parecía sentirse afectado por las flechas. Los cuerpos, enjutos, como si fueran cadáveres andando, recibían las saetas y seguían marchando. Se habían visto algunos que andaban e incluso luchaban con una o dos flechas atravesándoles el cráneo.

Quedaban tan solo tres barreras resistiendo la presión del ejército del clan Kuno en el paso fronterizo. En lo alto de la colina, detrás del paso, los daimyō se miraban unos a otros sin atreverse a decir lo que pensaban, y mucho menos acercarse a Tofú Ono que, al frente de todos, mantenía a su caballo en el borde del acantilado, observando el desarrollo de la batalla con mucha atención.

Al final echaron suertes entre los daimyō y el perdedor hizo avanzar su montura para detenerse junto a Tofú.

—Mi señor Ono, entiendo cuánto ha invertido en este plan, pero creo que por el bien de nuestros han no podemos perder la vida aquí —dijo el daimyō—. Es necesario que retrocedamos y planeemos una mejor defensa…

—No existe una mejor defensa —respondió Tofú—, no hay otro plan. ¿No lo ven? Ese ejército no es natural, están malditos.

Los daimyō se miraron entre sí. Ninguno quería reconocerlo, pero ya habían visto lo que estaba sucediendo, cómo el ejército de los Kuno no sentía dolor ni cansancio, ni era detenido por las heridas. Además, un denso miasma recorría el suelo siempre por delante del ejército invasor, como si fuera neblina, y debilitaba el espíritu de los defensores.

—Pero, señor Ono…

—¡Escúchenme bien, todos ustedes! —Tofú giró el caballo para dirigirse directamente a los otros señores y sus lacayos—. Hemos comprobado con nuestros propios ojos el mal que se oculta en el clan de los Kuno, y cómo su maldición se expande también en nuestras tierras igual que una enfermedad. Si dejamos que contamine también este han sus brazos negros llegarán a nuestras puertas, ¿y cómo podremos defendernos separados, si no lo conseguimos estando unidos?

Los daimyō callaron, inclinando sus rostros; pero uno de ellos alzó la voz con insolencia.

—¡Mientes! ¡Es tu orgullo y tu sed de venganza la que nos arrastrará a nuestra perdición! —exclamó aquel señor—. Sabemos que has querido vengar la muerte de tu prometida desde hace décadas y tu odio ciega tu juicio. En nuestros castillos podremos defendernos mejor que aquí en estas montañas. ¡Solo estamos sacrificando en vano a nuestros ejércitos!

—Eso es verdad, el plan de detenerlos aquí fue descabellado —dijo otro.

—Jamás debimos escuchar a un campesino ignorante —agregó otro—. ¿Qué puede saber él del arte de la guerra? De lo único que debería hablar es de cultivar verduras para su señor.

Tofú Ono los miró sin decir nada. El miedo tomaba muchas formas. Aquellas eran simples excusas, ya que ninguno de ellos quería aceptar la deshonra de querer escapar.

—Los que deseen retirarse pueden hacerlo —dijo Tofú y algunos señores de inmediato sonrieron—, los que quieran quitarse la vida por la cobardía que paraliza sus cuerpos y que avergüenza y deshonra a sus clanes, no teman, yo mismo los asistiré —agregó, borrando la sonrisa de triunfo de los daimyō—. Pero los que se queden desenfunden sus katanas y síganme a la batalla. ¡Es verdad que lo hago por mi amada Kasumi! —las lágrimas de Tofú brillaron en su rostro, pero no las escondió, si no que las mostró con orgullo pues dignificaban su semblante duro y determinado—, pero no por venganza, sino para que ninguno de ustedes, ni sus hijos o sus nietos deban sufrir el dolor de vivir habiendo perdido todo propósito. ¡¿Es eso lo que quieren?! —rugió.

Los señores de nuevo intercambiaron miradas, algunos lo observaron con estupor.

—¡¿O acaso quieren ir a refugiarse bajo sus futones esperando que la muerte los alcance en sus castillos?!

—¡Estás demente, Ono!... No me quedaré a luchar contra un ejército de espíritus. No soy un cobarde, pero reconozco que aquí solo desperdiciaremos nuestras vidas —dijo uno de los señores.

El daimyō azuzó a su caballo y dando media vuelta bajó por la colina seguido por sus lacayos, que corrían a pie. Otros dos daimyō se unieron al primero bajando por la colina a todo galope. El último dudó, y miró a Tofú tratando de disimular su vergüenza.

—Lo siento, señor Ono, pe-pero prometí… volver a mi mujer, y debo honrar esa… pro-promesa —balbuceó.

Tofú solo asintió y lo vio partir.

Una vez que se quedó junto a los pocos señores más valientes, les habló.

—Les prometo que esta traición no será olvidada —dijo—. Bajaremos, lucharemos, venceremos y… nos ocuparemos de nuestros nuevos enemigos después de defender nuestras tierras del clan Kuno y sus monstruos... ¡Defensores de Musashi, al ataque!

—¡Por Musashi! —corearon los otros daimyō y sus lacayos, que portaban los estandartes y las espadas de sus señores.

Tofú los dirigió cargando colina abajo, directo a unirse a la batalla. Solo quedaban dos bloqueos que defender.

Del otro extremo de la batalla, Tatewaki Kuno admiraba el avance imparable de su ejército de samuráis inmortales.

—Sasuke —dijo llamando a su lacayo alzando la barbilla—, mi espada.

—Señor Kuno —preguntó el pequeño ninja que siempre le había servido—, ¿qué pretende hacer? Su ejército está ganando esta batalla, no es necesario que se arriesgue.

Kuno enfureció y de una patada tumbó al pobre lacayo.

—¿Qué es esto?, ¿mi propio sirviente intentando hacerme quedar como un cobarde? —dijo con desprecio, luego apuntó con el brazo hacia el frente—. Tofú Ono, nuestro famoso enemigo al que mi padre no pudo derrotar, se enaltece una vez más haciéndose digno de las leyendas que cantan su gran honor. ¿Es que no lo ves? Si consigo derrotar a Ono en justa lid, al fin habré superado al infame de mi padre… ¡Habré demostrado ser más fuerte que mi padre y podré librarme de él y convertirme finalmente en el auténtico señor del clan! Ya no seré un simple títere de sus miserables caprichos.

—Mi señor, es usted un genio —replicó Sasuke aplaudió las palabras de Tatewaki.

—Mi espada, Sasuke.

—Sí, mi señor Kuno —el sirviente le entregó la espada con una reverencia.

Desde el caballo, Kuno la tomó y dando un grito de batalla cabalgó colina abajo, internándose en medio de su ejército maldito, que en realidad le prestaba poca atención, aunque arrollara a algunos en el camino. Fue directo al frente, donde la penúltima barricada ya había perdido una parte y tenía una grieta abierta. Tatewaki azuzó al caballo y dio un gran salto por encima de los tablones chamuscados, y de sus hombres y los de Tofú, y al caer blandió la katana cortándole el cuello a un lancero. Luego movió el brazo hacia el otro lado y decapitó a un espadachín que iba corriendo hacia su corcel.

Kuno rio extasiado. ¡Él le demostraría a esa bruja Kodachi que él era mucho mejor que su padre! Entonces ella lo elegiría a él para ser mucho más que su hermano, como lo fue antes su tatarabuelo, su bisabuelo y su padre. Se convertiría en el amante oficial de la bruja, ella sería su esposa y sirvienta, poniendo todo su poder a su disposición, y él se convertiría en el auténtico líder del clan para engendrar a nuevos y poderosos guerreros con los que conquistar el mundo en nombre del clan Kuno.

Finalmente podría cumplir la tradición familiar de acabar personalmente con la vida de su maldito padre. ¡Cuánto había esperado por ese día!

Vio a Tofú Ono en medio de la batalla, también montado sobre su caballo, dando hábiles golpes con su espada, derribando a los guerreros malditos que luego se volvían a levantar. Tatewaki kuno alzó la katana y lo retó.

—¡Ono! —gritó con fuerza.

Tofú reconoció esa voz, más clara que la del padre, pero con una arrogancia y una demencia únicas. No podía equivocarse.

—Tatewaki Kuno… —murmuró Tofú tirando de las riendas, listo para recibirlo con su katana.

.

.

Nota de autora: Quizá noten por las descripciones que estoy viendo _Stranger things_ XD. Creo que estoy en condiciones de decir que mañana será el capítulo final, aunque veremos, a veces estas cosas se alargan sin que uno se lo proponga. Agradezco mucho el apoyo de todos, como siempre, me alegro de que les guste.

Saludo especialmente a **Rokumon, Haruri Saotome, Saritanimelove, Zwoelf, Lily Tendo89, EleonorSaotome** ( Caro-azuul, te cambiaste el nombre :O) **, Maat Sejmet, Dee-Dee Zednem, Ivarodsan** y **Fhrey.**

Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	277. Yatagarasu (parte 12)

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **Yatagarasu**

(parte 12)

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

Los cuervos estaban rodeados. Desde un lado, por el ejército que bloqueaba la entrada a los predios del castillo y que seguía ingresando hasta llenar toda la mitad del patio; por el otro, por la gigantesca y sombría silueta del monstruo que coronaba el castillo a sus espaldas.

Ranma, Taro, Ryu Kumon y Akane se miraron entre sí y, sin tener que decírselo, se desplazaron, junto a todos los demás cuervos, formando dos líneas defensivas que se protegían mutuamente la espalda. Ranma se sorprendió al ver a Akane a su lado en la línea, pero antes de que pudiera decirle que retrocediera, ella lo miró directo a los ojos y asintió, como dándole a entender que estaba lista para lo que fuera. El joven guerrero asintió también, con resignación, y no dijo nada.

—¡¿Dónde está Tofú Ono?! —se escuchó en tono demandante. Era una voz sombría, de extraño sonido metálico, que salía desde el ejército de los samuráis.

Los guerreros malditos se separaron dejando paso a una figura alta e impotente, que montaba un caballo negro y llevaba armadura, pero ninguno de los cuervos pudo comprender qué clase de armadura era esa. Era de superficie lisa, hecha completamente de acero, con pesadas placas entrelazadas protegiendo las uniones de los codos y las rodillas; tenía un faldón de cota de malla cayendo hasta los muslos, que también estaban cubiertos por la armadura resplandeciente; y el casco era lo más extraño de todo, pues era redondo, cubría por completo la cabeza y sobre el rostro tenía una pieza con rendijas que apenas dejaba ver el resplandor de sus ojos.

El caballo también era bastante inusual, más alto y fornido que los pequeños caballos de esas tierras, y estaba cubierto con un manto de placas desde la cabeza hasta la grupa, y que colgaban hasta casi llegar al suelo.

—¿Qué… rayos es eso? —preguntó Taro.

—Es como si le hubieran forjado y moldeado la armadura sobre el cuerpo —agregó Ryu Kumon, no menos sorprendido.

—Una armadura completa de metal —murmuró Ranma intrigado—. No tiene adornos, ni tela, ni cuero, tampoco madera. Es solo metal de los pies a la cabeza. Debe ser más pesada que el demonio, ¿cómo se puede mover con eso?

—¿Tofú?, _where are thou,_ Tofú? —habló el hombre de la enorme armadura metálica, en un lenguaje y acento que a los cuervos les pareció completamente inentendible.

—¿Qué diablos dijo? —preguntó uno de los cuervos.

Akane negó con la cabeza lentamente.

—Es una lengua extranjera —dijo Taro—, parece portugués… o inglés…

—¿Y tú cómo sabes eso? —preguntó Ranma, un poco molesto de que Taro supiera más que él.

—¿Se te olvida que fui un pescador de perlas? —dijo Taro levantando una ceja—. En mi aldea teníamos a muchos compradores chinos del otro lado del mar y entre ellos vi una vez a un par de _gaijin_ con el cabello del color de la arena, y con la cara tan pálida y colorada que parecían estar enfermos. Ellos hablaban en una lengua similar a la de ese tipo —agregó haciendo un gesto con la espada hacia el hombre del caballo—. Decían que eran portugueses, o ingleses… o algo así.

—Lo que quiere decir que esa armadura es extranjera —murmuró Ranma entre dientes intentando analizar a su enemigo, buscando alguna debilidad.

—¡Oh, padre querido, padre amado!, tu odiado Tofú no está con ellos, siento decepcionarte —exclamó la escalofriante voz de la kuro miko Kodachi.

Para terror de los cuervos, el viscoso cuerpo, de varios metros de diámetro, bajó de la torre y se deslizó por los tejados del castillo hacia una muralla con sorprendente agilidad, como si fuera un insecto de muchas patas pasando de una rama a otra en un árbol. Clavó sus decenas de patas en las paredes, moviéndolas con un hipnótico vaivén, y rodeó todo el patio siguiendo la línea de la muralla hasta detenerse en el muro justo detrás del ejército de su padre.

—¡Cuervos! —ordenó Ranma.

Los cuervos que estaban de espaldas giraron y se mezclaron con los que ya enfrentaban al ejército. El largo gusano levantó la parte delantera y la inclinó por encima del ejército de samuráis malditos con la boca abierta. El tentáculo con la cabeza de Kodachi se extendió hasta que su rostro quedó junto al hombre de extraña armadura extranjera.

—Kody, me dijiste que Tofú estaría aquí —dijo el hombre—. ¡Preparé esta gran sorpresa solo para él! ¿Y la estrenaré ante un grupo de campesinos? _Tis a shame!_

—Oh, papaíto querido, ¿puedes perdonarme? —replicó Kodachi frunciendo los labios rojos en un mohín—. También creía que el infame Ono vendría en persona a enfrentarte. ¡Es un descaro que haya enviado a estos insignificantes y sucios campesinos solo para faltarte al respeto!

—No llores, _my dearest_ Kody, no llores más. Tu padre es comprensivo, como lo fue antes cuando era tu esposo y antes de eso como tu hermano, y mucho antes de eso también, cuando serviste a mi padre como su consorte, desde entonces ya te mimaba —el hombre de pesada armadura acarició la mejilla de Kodachi. La cabeza se meció como si hubiera temblado con timidez. Todo el gigantesco gusano se estremeció.

—Papaíto, tú siempre fuiste mi predilecto.

—Lo sé, _my dear_.

Los rostros de los cuervos, mientras tanto, reflejaban un cúmulo de distintas emociones, terror, sorpresa, incredulidad, pero sobre todo, asco.

—¿Escuché bien? —dijo Taro—, ¿dice que ese monstruo es su hija?

—¿No dijo primero que fue su esposa? —preguntó Ryo Kumon con los ojos bien abiertos sin poder dejar de mirar la cariñosa escena ante ellos—. ¿O era su hermana?

—Yo escuché que fue la amante de su padre —intervino Ranma, con el sudor recorriendo su frente. Miró a sus compañeros—. ¿O sería la esposa de su padre y eso la convertiría también en su…?

—¡Basta! —interrumpió Akane—. Por favor, ya cállense, es suficiente, ¡no quiero saber nada más!... esto es… ¡tan repugnante!... Aggghh, qué asco.

El caballo del hombre con la pesada armadura medieval avanzó.

— _Miserables crows, ye all are impolites bastards!_ —exclamó desde detrás del casco de metal—. ¿Cómo osan burlarse de un amor tan puro como el que existe en el seno de… _my family_? —el guerrero de la armadura extranjera desenfundó una enorme espada que a los cuervos les resultó extraña.

El arma, al igual que su armadura, era de las tierras del lejano occidente. Era mucho más grande que una ōdachi y se veía también el doble de pesada; la hoja de acero era recta con base triangular y estaba afilada por ambos lados, y tenía dos grandes puntas de metal en diagonal hacia adelante que nacían de la guarda antes de la larga empuñadura que medía todo un codo.

—Tengo un plan —susurró Ranma finalmente a sus hombres.

—¿Es difícil? —preguntó Taro con el sudor pegándole los cabellos a la frente.

—Mucho mejor —dijo Ryu Kumon, fingiendo una sonrisa confiada—, no me gustan las cosas fáciles.

—Akane, ¿puedes repetir eso que hiciste hace un rato?... ¿Eso de hacer llover fuego sagrado? —preguntó Ranma mirándola.

—Cre-creo que sí… pero necesitaré tiempo para reunir más energía espiritual —respondió ella con honestidad—, aunque todavía no sé bien cómo lo hice…

—Me basta —respondió Ranma cortante—, eso servirá.

—¿Correremos hacia el castillo para emboscarlos? —preguntó Taro.

—¿Iremos hacia los muros para meterlos en un cuello de botella? —interrogó Ryu.

—No… lucharemos de frente —respondió Ranma con la mirada seria—. Formaremos _el cuervo_.

—¡¿Qué?! —corearon todos los cuervos entrando en pánico.

—¿Aquí?, ¿en el patio?, ¿dónde van a rodearnos con facilidad? —preguntó Taro nervioso—. ¿Acaso enloqueciste?

—Ranma, nos superan cincuenta a uno —dijo Ryu Kumon pasándose la lengua por los labios resecos—. ¿Esperas que los enfrentemos en campo abierto con una estrategia tan… suicida?

—Vamos a morir —se quejó otro cuervo—, estoy seguro, vamos a morir todos…

Ranma no dijo nada, simplemente avanzó dando lentos pasos, y extendió el brazo para que sus cuervos lo siguieran tomando posiciones.

—Seré le cabeza —anunció—. ¡Taro, a mi ala derecha!

—Bien… pero si muero volveré por ti —prometió Taro entre dientes.

—Ryu, ¡el ala izquierda!

—Recuerda que todavía no nos pagas esta semana —murmuró Kumon tomando posición a la izquierda de Ranma, dirigiendo a la otra mitad de los hombres.

—Yo… Ranma, espera —dijo Akane. Quiso seguir a Ranma para estar a su lado.

—Akane, tú iras atrás.

—¡No quiero estar a salvo mientras ustedes…!

—¡Eres nuestra única esperanza! —exclamó Ranma mirándola por sobre el hombro, sin detenerse—. Eres el corazón del cuervo, tus hechizos podrán protegernos de ese monstruo y nos cubrirás por arriba. Te necesito, Akane…

La miró directamente a los ojos.

—Oh, bien, lo entiendo —Akane extendió el dedo índice y el mayor, y un pergamino apareció entre ellos.

Ryu envió a tres hombres atrás con gestos de la mano, y ellos tomaron posiciones uno a cada lado y otro detrás de Akane. Ellos serían la cola del cuervo. Taro hizo lo mismo, pero envió a cuatro de sus hombres que dejaron su ala y se formaron por delante de Akane como una segunda línea. Ellos serían el cuello del cuervo y los hombros.

Mientras avanzaban a paso lento pero seguro contra el ejército enemigo, los grupos se fueron separando más y más hasta formar al final seis posiciones: la cola y el cuello alrededor del corazón, que era Akane; ambas alas con el contingente más numeroso de los cuervos extendiendo los lados del triángulo, y Ranma, solo en el centro y al frente como la punta del triángulo, con la katana firmemente apretada en su mano.

Ranma lo sabía, si trataban de replegarse serían perseguidos y cazados uno por uno, empezando por los más lentos. Si se dirigían a los muros ese monstruo de Kodachi los alcanzaría con su amenazante velocidad cortándoles el camino, atacándolos desde arriba mientras el ejército de samuráis los despedazaba por detrás. No, no eran cincuenta a uno, el idiota de Ryu jamás aprendió a contar.

Eran cien a uno. En otras circunstancias ya estarían muertos, pero Ranma todavía tenía una carta de triunfo que pensaba usar a su favor. Además, si ellos atacaban primero, sus enemigos se mantendrían allí, todos juntos, que era lo que necesitaba. No ganarían, solo se trataba de resistir y distraerlos lo más posible para que no se distanciaran unos de otros. Había calculado el área del alcance del hechizo de Akane, y contaba con que todos mantuvieran la posición el tiempo suficiente, pues si uno de los grupos caía, los otros serían atacados por sus puntos ciegos.

Sin embargo, no tenía una estrategia mejor y por eso invocó al cuervo, la formación más agresiva de todas, un triángulo en el que avanzarían de manera suicida intentando cruzar el campo enemigo, protegiendo a su corazón, la más delicada y a la vez la mejor arma, para hacerla llegar sana y salva al centro mismo de la batalla. Y una vez que lo hicieran todo acabaría en una gran explosión... o con todos muertos.

Al tratar de reforzar las alas, sin embargo, él se había quedado solo en la cabeza, y debía no solo detener, sino hacer retroceder al ya famoso y temido Kamiwakiru Kuno, o toda la formación no serviría para nada.

Mientras avanzaba al encuentro del ejército enemigo, Ranma, con la mano libre estirada al costado de su cuerpo, hizo señas hacia atrás, moviendo los dedos de manera rápida y calculada. Akane lo notó y vio que los hombres que la rodeaban entendían el mensaje. Trató de no preocuparse y concentrarse en su pergamino. Ranma la necesitaba y ella no lo decepcionaría, a ninguno de ellos, debía dar lo mejor de sí.

.

.

Tofú Ono cabalgó contra Tatewaki Kuno y su katana se cruzó con la del hijo de su histórico rival. La sangre cayó al suelo. Tofú se tomó el brazo herido, la sangre empapó su manga.

—¡Hoy será el día en que caerás ante el fulminante relámpago azul del norte, Ono! —declaró Kuno agitando las riendas del caballo y apuntándolo con la katana—. Estás viejo, ya no eres rival para mí.

Tofú Ono chasqueó la lengua. Miró a su alrededor, sus guerreros apenas conseguían mantener a las hordas de las fuerzas inmortales del clan Kuno, en especial porque no importaba a cuántos derribaran, siempre se levantaban de nuevo y parecían más inhumanos cada vez, más fuertes, más sedientos de sangre.

—No, Tatewaki —dijo Tofú—, no eres más que un niño malcriado danzando según la voluntad de tu padre…

—¡Esa es una despreciable calumnia!... —lo interrumpió Kuno—. Pero no me sentiré ofendido, pues veo tu desesperación. Tus aliados te abandonan, igual que tus fuerzas.

Tofú Ono vio lo que Tatewaki Kuno le decía, cómo las tropas de los daimyō que lo traicionaron retrocedían y escapaban, encontrando más pronto final al darle la espalda al enemigo, que se lanzaba sobre ellos para rematarlos sin piedad. Todo estaba colapsando y ya luchaban sobre las ruinas de la penúltima barrera, debía dejar ese encuentro para después. Azuzó a su caballo y corrió de regreso por entre las tropas enemigas, lanzando patadas y cortando con la katana, adelantándolos hasta conseguir alcanzar a sus defensores y rebasarlos. Necesitaba detenerlos en el último bloqueo para que defendieran la posición.

—¿Escapas tan pronto, Ono? —preguntó Kuno con voz melodiosa y malévola, sonriendo—. Era lógico que no tendrías la fuerza para compararte a mí. Tu era y la de mi padre han llegado a su final —Kuno agitó su cabello con un movimiento de cabeza y apuntó con su espada al ejército que ya avanzaba sin razón, solo matando y destruyendo sin piedad a quienes quisieran detenerlo—. Adelante, mis ejércitos invencibles, conquistemos esta miserable tierra y a sus cobardes líderes. Probarán mi acero y mi poderosa mano.

Tatewaki Kuno se lanzó al ataque avanzando entre sus tropas, buscando volver a tener otro fabuloso y final encuentro con el acabado Tofú Ono.

.

.

—Cuervos, si alguna vez confiaron en mí, ¡este es el momento de demostrarlo!

Taro lo miró y después echó una mirada a Ryu a la distancia. Él le devolvió un gesto de resignación.

—Estamos muertos —concluyó Taro.

Los cuervos avanzaron con los brazos cansados y las piernas temblando, pues querían correr en otra dirección. Ante ellos los esperaba una monstruosa yokai que cubría casi todo el enorme muro con su cuerpo gordo y viscoso, tapándoles el cielo, el líder del clan Kuno con una armadura que lo hacía ver más aterrador y un ejército de samuráis malditos que los superaban cien veces en número.

Las caras de los cuervos parecían las de condenados que se hundían en el Yomi, pero su orgullo y determinación los obligaba a avanzar, aunque sus corazones ya estaban afectados por el miasma que emanaba de las putrefacciones de Kodachi y recorría todo el patio como una neblina densa y oscura. La risa maniática de la kuro miko hacía más pesadas las espadas y los arcos, las hachas y las armaduras.

Akane, notándolo, apretó el puño de la mano libre y respiró una gran bocanada de aire.

—¡Cuervos!... —exclamó, y su voz cantarina resonó de muro a muro haciendo que incluso los samuráis malditos se detuvieran un momento ante la autoridad que hizo tambalear por un momento el hechizo de Kodachi.

—¿Akane? —susurró Ranma tan sorprendido como el resto. El grito de Akane lo sacudió como si lo hubieran despertado de un sueño, y se sentía otra vez él mismo.

La chica aspiró otra vez y gritó una vez más, en tono marcial.

—¡Cuervos!... ¡No lo hacemos por el honor!

—… ¡No! —gritaron los cuervos en respuesta, empuñando con más fuerzas sus armas.

—¡No lo hacemos por el deber! —gritó de nuevo Akane.

—¡No! —corearon otra vez los hombres, con miradas amenazantes hacia sus enemigos.

—¡Lo hacemos…! —Akane dudó, pero entonces levantó los ojos otra vez, más decidida que antes—… ¡Lo hacemos por nuestro castillo!

—¡SÍ! —Los cuervos chirriaron los dientes, impacientes por entrar en acción.

Ranma no podía cerrar la boca tras las palabras de Akane, era como si un poder sagrado estuviera dentro de ellos expulsando el miasma y quemando sus corazones con un fuego purificador. Al bajar los ojos notó el enorme círculo sagrado, apenas visible, que iba creciendo cada vez más, rodeándolos a todos y haciendo retroceder al miasma y la oscuridad. Era ella, era el poder sagrado de Akane, que los influenciaba como si fuera un estandarte viviente.

Ranma sonrió. Después de todo, Akane era el cuervo auténtico, el símbolo de su ejército.

El destino estaba lleno de coincidencias.

—¡Cuervos! —gritó Ranma con determinación—. ¡Expulsemos a esos malditos de nuestro castillo!

—¡A la muerte con ellos! —gritaron los hombres.

Los cuervos dejaron de caminar y se lanzaron ansiosos a la batalla, imbuidos de una fuerza que parecía rodearlos como un resplandor blanco.

.

.

 _continuará_

.

.

Nota de autora: Después de todo el final será mañana, pero prefiero hacerlo así y no terminarlo a la rápida y de forma demasiado apresurada. Espero que no les importe que mañana haya un capítulo más XD.

Para conservar las características del personaje del padre de Kuno, tuve que hacerlo hablar en inglés, como lo haría normalmente, pero tomando en cuenta la época en que se sitúa la historia, tenía que ser inglés antiguo. Intenté buscar la mejor manera de decir las frases, pero fue bastante complicado, así que disculpen si hay alguna mal (horrorosamente mal) escrita. Por lo difícil que era también, hay pocas XD.

Gracias a todos los que siempre me acompañan leyendo, muy en especial a **Haruri Saotome, Lily Tendo89, Ivarodsan, Nancyricoleon, Rokumon, EleonorSaotome, Dee-Dee Zednem, Jessica** y **Martiza559.**

Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	278. Yatagarasu (parte 13)

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **Yatagarasu**

(parte 13)

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

Tatewaki Kuno cabalgó directo hacia Tofú Ono, pero su rival lo estaba esperando, tirando de las riendas y lanzándose de regreso a su encuentro.

—¡Muere, Ono, muere aquí y ahora en mis gloriosas manos! —exclamó Kuno.

Ono esperó con paciencia.

Los caballos se cruzaron y Kuno lanzó un hábil corte con la katana, pero Tofú no estaba ahí. El daimyō se había dejado caer por el lado de la montura un momento antes, sosteniéndose con fuerza, y con la katana cortó la montura de su enemigo. Cuando Kuno detuvo al caballo la montura se desprendió y él cayó hacia atrás dándose un fuerte golpe contra el suelo.

—¡Maldito cobarde! —exclamó Tatewaki escupiendo sangre—. Eso fue… ¡Eso fue trampa!

Giró adolorido en el suelo y se levantó apoyándose en la katana.

—¿Trampa? Es solo un viejo truco que me enseñó un amigo —replicó Tofú.

Kuno se lanzó sobre Ono con su katana, dando un rápido corte ascendente, pero Tofú lo evitó retrocediendo la cabeza y contraatacó de inmediato golpeando el rostro de Kuno con el mango de su espada.

El joven señor del norte retrocedió gritando de dolor, con la nariz rota y la sangre chorreando por su mentón.

—No… ¡No!, ¡mi rostro!... —aulló—. ¡Mi hermoso rostro!... ¡Te haré pagar por tan terrible ofensa!

Se lanzó otra vez contra Ono, enfurecido. Tofú había enfundado la katana y lo esperaba, como si fuera a realizar una técnica bato de desenfundado rápido. Kuno sonrió, aquel viejo era demasiado previsible; justo antes de atacar dio un paso al costado buscando el punto ciego de la espada y arremetió.

Pero Tofú tenía otro plan, y ya había desenganchado del cinto la funda de la katana. Sorprendiendo a Kuno, no desenfundó la katana sino que la usó con la funda, moviéndola muy rápido, como si fuera un bastón, y golpeó a Kuno en el costado del abdomen. El joven señor del norte escupió el aire de los pulmones, quedándose con la espada levantada sobre su cabeza sin poder dar ese golpe mortal.

Tras golpearlo, Tofú desenfundó la katana dejando la funda pegada al costado de Kuno, todo en un solo instante, y giró en dirección opuesta a medida que desenfundaba la espada levantándola en el aire, lanzando un feroz corte en diagonal.

Kuno sintió el dolor, la armadura de su pecho se abrió y la sangre brotó con fuerza bañando el rostro calmado y los anteojos de Tofú.

Tatewaki Kuno se tambaleó pero no cayó, sostenido únicamente por su orgullo, agarrándose el pecho con la mano.

—Maldito… Ono…

—Comparado a tu padre, eres más lento y torpe —concluyó Tofú Ono, irguiéndose con calma—. Lo lamento, no quise dejar en evidencia tu poca destreza…

—¡Maldito!

Kuno se lanzó contra Tofú a pesar de no poder dar pasos firmes. Tofú lo esperó, la provocación había dado en el blanco. El próximo sería el último golpe con su espada.

.

.

— _What the…?!_ —Kamiwakiru Kuno tiró de las riendas del caballo al ver a esos hombres lanzándose como dementes contra su ejército. Pero él no vio únicamente eso, sino que para él la formación tomó la auténtica forma de un ave de luz que lo cegó.

Kodachi gimió retrocediendo. La influencia de esa sacerdotisa superaba a su veneno haciéndolo alejarse y sintió, por primera vez en siglos, un intenso dolor, como una quemazón en la piel.

—Basta, ¡basta! No te he dado permiso para que hagas… eso —se quejó Kodachi, la rosa negra del norte—. ¡Detente! ¡AHHHHHH…!

El grito de batalla de los cuervos opaco el chillido de dolor de Kodachi cuando chocaron con las tropas del clan Kuno. Las armas de los cuervos parecían imbuidas del mismo poder sagrado que había fortalecido sus corazones, y los cortes no solo rasgaban la piel seca, los huesos podridos y las armaduras de los samuráis malditos, sino que también encendían llamas en los cuerpos, dejando fuego blanco por donde pasaban los aceros. Los samuráis se quemaban como antorchas y su luz ayudaba a retroceder las tinieblas aún más.

Los cuervos avanzaban como el fuego y Akane, concentrada, corriendo entre ellos y manteniendo el círculo mágico que había creado, era como el viento fuerte que los avivaba, consumiendo a los enemigos como árboles.

El templo destruido, la bondad de las hermanas Tendo, el sacrificio de un padre, la muerte injusta de sacerdotes y mikos, su propio lamento al ver a la tierra hermosa y a su gente sonriente transformarse en un infierno de muerte y desesperanza, todos esos sentimientos que antes le provocaban tanto odio y rencor desaparecieron tan rápido que no se había dado cuenta del cambio. Y todo gracias al haber descubierto a un pequeño niño que en medio de la muerte repartía esperanza y amor a los suyos, y ese corazón fue el que hizo el milagro en ella. Akane era una yokai, pero ahora era también una miko que deseaba servir a los dioses, impartir justicia en nombre de los que la reclamaron antes de perder la vida. Podía sentirlos en su corazón, como si nunca la hubieran abandonado, todos los que murieron tan espantosamente y sin razón alguna, en especial podía sentir a Kasumi como si le hablara y la motivara en ese momento.

 _Mi pequeña hermanita, sé que siempre he dicho que la violencia no es la respuesta adecuada, pero… solo por esta vez… ¡debes luchar, Akane!... ¡Lucha por los que amas!_

La miko Akane lanzó el pergamino hacia su derecha, y el sello cruzó como una saeta entre los cuervos, impactando mucho más allá. La explosión hizo volar a decenas de samuráis malditos, que se convirtieron en trozos de huesos y piel envuelta en fuego sagrado.

Akane movió la otra mano, donde aparecieron tres pergaminos entre cada dedo, que ella lanzó de inmediato hacia el otro lado. Las tres saetas se esparcieron impactando en distintos lugares, y el fuego se esparció haciendo chillar de dolor a los guerreros malditos.

¿Cien a uno? Pronto el enloquecido avance de los cuervos fue destruyendo y quemando a los malditos, purificando sus almas. Noventa a uno, ochenta a uno, sesenta a uno, cincuenta a uno. Los restos chamuscados caían a los pies de los exaltados guerreros, y las cenizas cubrían el aire como la nieve en invierno.

Ese día los demonios recordaron lo que era tener miedo, y lloraron de dolor ante el poder de los mortales cuando luchaban en nombre de la justicia.

.

.

—¡Amo Kuno! —exclamó Sasuke apareció de pronto, sorprendiendo a ambos guerreros. El ninja montaba un caballo a gran velocidad y lanzó un kunai contra Tofú.

Ono se detuvo apenas un instante cuando hacía el último movimiento contra Kuno y dio un rápido paso atrás. Entonces, desde su derecha cruzó una rápida sombra que bloqueó el kunai, lanzándolo al suelo.

Tofú reconoció al instante aquella sombra, era su fiel sirvienta Betty. La ninja, que solo dejaba ver su rostro, lanzó una mirada a Tofú y él le sonrió apenas en agradecimiento. Pero no vieron la bomba que lanzó después Sasuke.

Betty se movió con rapidez apartando a Tofú. La bomba estalló cerca de ellos.

Era una bomba de humo.

Tofú tosió y se cubrió el rostro con un brazo. Al conseguir escapar del humo descubrió que Sasuke se alejaba a caballo cargando al malherido Tatewaki sobre el lomo.

—¿Está escapando? —murmuró Ono.

Tofú tuvo la tentación de seguirlos, pero fue interrumpido por los gritos de sus hombres, incapaces de retener a los guerreros inmortales. Nuevamente cruzó una mirada con Betty, que asintió y se movió veloz volviendo a la batalla.

Agitando la katana, Tofú corrió también en ayuda de los suyos hacia la última barrera que quedaba entre el ejército de malditos y las tierras libres de Musashi.

.

.

El ejército de samuráis malditos se esparció caóticamente alrededor de la formación de los cuervos. Los grupos liderados por Taro y Ryu guiaron a sus hombres por los lados y respondieron a la superioridad enemiga abriendo la formación y tomando más distancia entre cada hombre, avivados por el poder sagrado que los protegía. Era como si las alas del cuervo se hubieran extendido abarcando más terreno, para impedir que los enemigos pasaran por los lados y consiguieran rodearlos. Aún así, los samuráis malditos carecían de la astucia y la inteligencia de un humano, y pronto el desorden se hizo más notorio cuando todos cargaban a la vez con los cuervos que tenían más cerca, cayendo en la estrategia de los guerreros de Ranma.

Kamiwakiru Kuno vociferó órdenes de mando, pero pronto chasqueó la lengua frustrado ante la falta de atención de sus fuerzas.

—¡¿Kody?!... Kody, _my dear_ , ¿qué sucede con nuestras tropas? No me obedecen —se quejó.

—Oh… ¡oh! —Kodachi trataba de prestar atención, pero estaba librando su propia lucha para soportar el calor sagrado que la lastimaba—. Papaíto querido, yo… ¡Argh!... Dolor, ¡qué dolor!… ¡Malditos, malditos sean por siempre, cuervos!... ¡Arrrghh…!

Cada destello de fuego de las armas de los cuervos, y cada samurái maldito cortado y quemado hasta las cenizas, provocaba dolor en la yokai. Los rostros que cubrían su viscoso cuerpo daban alaridos y estallaban como si estuvieran llenos de algún gas, al ser liberada el alma que ella antes había devorado. Trozos de carne viscosa caían junto a una cascada de fluidos y sangre negra, dejando horribles heridas en su enorme cuerpo.

—¡Ranma! —lo llamó Akane—. ¡Mira, ella se está debilitando!

Ranma prestó atención tras cortar e incinerar a dos guerreros con su Nyannichuan. El monstruo Kodachi se tambaleó en el aire con cada explosión como si hubiera recibido una bala de cañón.

—Ya veo… —Ranma sonrió con maldad—. Su mayor fuerza es también su debilidad… Perfecto... ¡Cuervos!

—¡Ya lo sabemos! —respondió Ryu Kumon desde el otro extremo del campo de batalla.

—¡Es hora de podar almas! —vociferó Taro, el sin nombre, con los ojos hambrientos por cortar a los enemigos.

Los cuervos avanzaron con más fuerza, dejando de lado la actitud defensiva. Toda la formación del cuervo arremetió como si el ave se hubiera lanzado al ataque, y las alas se extendieron por el campo intentando rodear a los samuráis malditos como si fueran dos brazos, aprisionándolos, como dos redes donde luego caían devorados por las garras que eran las armas de los guerreros.

El gigantesco yokai comenzaba a sufrir más y más. Los gritos de Kodachi eran ensordecedores y su cuerpo se tambaleaba de dolor con cada alma que perdía, derramando más sangre y carne, comenzando a perder volumen como si se desinflara, arrugándose y colgando por los bordes de la muralla. Con las decenas de almas que iba perdiendo y las heridas de las que caían trozos de piel, el monstruo ya solo vociferaba como una bestia herida, rugiendo, apenas se podía distinguir la voz de la kuro miko maldiciéndolos a todos en su dolor.

.

.

Tofú Ono se quedó estático mirando la situación junto a los suyos. Los guerreros malditos parecían desorientados, ya no avanzaban, se habían quedado en su lugar, con las miradas perdidas, lanzando a veces erráticos golpes al aire, o asesinándose y despedazándose entre ellos, casi como si fuera un movimiento reflejo de su instinto.

—No lo comprendo, señor Ono, ¿qué está sucediendo? —preguntó un fiel daimyō a su lado.

—La bruja —respondió Tofú recobrando la compostura, recordando a Kodachi, a la que conocía bastante bien de sus anteriores encuentros—. Debía ser esa bruja de los Kuno la que los controlaba, eso significa que… —sonrió—. Los cuervos, como siempre, nos están dando una mano.

Supuso que en ese mismo momento los cuervos debían estar enfrentándose a la bruja, y que lo que fuera que estuviera sucediendo allá en el castillo de los Tendo, afectaba a los ejércitos, que eran como marionetas.

—No solo están malditos —dijo Tofú comprendiéndolo—, no poseen almas. ¡Hemos estado luchando todo este tiempo contra fundas huecas sin katanas!... He sido un idiota. Gracias, Kasumi, sé que estás ayudándome también… —murmuró después cerrando los ojos un momento—. ¡Hombres, traigan aceite y antorchas!... ¡Ordenen venir a los sacerdotes de todo el han! ¡Tráiganlos ahora!

—Mi señor Ono, ¿qué planea?

—Todo este tiempo hemos combatido al enemigo con las armas equivocadas, pero por suerte tenemos aliados que nos defienden a la distancia —respondió Tofú y extendió el brazo—. Arqueros, enciendan las flechas —el daimyō alzó sus ojos al cielo—, es hora de celebrar el más grande de todos los hanami, uno dedicado a ti, mi amada Kasumi.

Las flechas de fuego cayeron sobre los ejércitos malditos. Antes ellos resistían los disparos y el fuego no los quemaba, o no les importaban las quemaduras, pero ahora reaccionaron, gimieron de dolor y se incendiaron en llamas que se tornaban blancas. Tras la última barrera, centenares de sacerdotes y de mikos traídos de las cercanías bendecían las armas, el fuego, el aceite, ataban sus pergaminos a las flechas y usaban sus hechizos y bendiciones sobre las tropas que defendían la muralla.

El dolor que hizo reaccionar a los samuráis malditos también los hizo volverse violentos, y aunque ya no parecían recibir órdenes de esa voluntad superior que antes los controlaba, por instinto atacaron. Sin embargo, esta vez los hechizos hicieron lo suyo y los samuráis gemían apenas entraban en contacto con la barrera. Las armas bendecidas ahora lastimaban a las criaturas, haciéndolas retroceder, quejarse, gritar y sufrir. El flujo de la batalla cambió a favor de los ejércitos de Musashi.

Pero Tofú notó que todo era demasiado lento, y que sus hombres se cansarían antes de poder acabar con los enemigos, entonces la horda de guerreros sin alma los pasaría por encima. Ordenó a sus más ágiles soldados que treparan a los acantilados y que desde allí, usando cuerdas, subieron decenas de barriles llenos de aceite bendecido por los sacerdotes, llenos de sellos pegados en sus superficies. Entonces, a una orden de Tofú, los barriles fueron lanzados rodando por las empinadas pendientes con mechas encendidas.

Al caer entre los samuráis malditos estallaron con gran fuerza. Algunos cuerpos cayeron al vacío rodeados de un fuego blanco, otros, incendiados, propagaban las llamas a los otros con los que se topaban. Tofú no les dio descanso, ordenó que siguieran lanzando los barriles incendiarios, y que los sacerdotes continuaran trabajando bendiciendo las armas, para mantener a raya al ejército sin alma y mermar sus fuerzas.

Aunque sabía que todo lo que conseguía era ganar tiempo, porque el número de esos monstruos seguía siendo mayor a sus recursos. Debía confiar en Ranma y sus cuervos.

La bruja tenía que caer.

.

.

Kodachi gritó y su cabeza humana soltó una baba que resultó ser más fluido tóxico. Su lengua se escapaba por el lado de su boca, colgando, y sus ojos se volvieron blancos por el sufrimiento. Su cuerpo estallaba por todas partes, estremeciéndose con violencia, y el fuego blanco comenzaba a prender en su piel. Sus restos caían por todo el campo de batalla.

—Papa... ¡Papa… íto! —la voz de Kodachi comenzó a distorsionarse hasta parecer el gemino de un monstruo, perdiendo todo tono femenino o humano—. ¡Pa…! Kamiwakiru… mi amor... Kami… wakiru… mi esposo —al hablar parecía fuera de sí—. Kamiwakiru… mi hermoso hijo... ¡Ka… mi... wa… ki… ru!

— _My dear! My Kody!_ ¡Nooooooo…! —Kamuwakiru alzó el mandoble. En medio de la confusión buscó al líder de los cuervos y se abalanzó hacia él—. Malditos campesinos, ¡pagarán por lo que le están haciendo a mi querida Kodachi!

Ranma decapitó a uno de los samuráis y antes del aviso de Akane ya había visto al poderoso caballo con los ojos encendidos y la pesada armadura galopar en su dirección, montado por el temible kamiwakiru Kuno. Cada golpe de los cascos sobre el pasto dejaba agujeros y una estela de veneno que marchitaba toda vida.

Dos pergaminos de Akane pasaron como saetas rozando la cabeza de Ranma.

— _Fouls!_ —gritó Kuno padre, y con un movimiento del brazo bloqueó los pergaminos, que estallaron en llamas pero se extinguieron rápidamente en la armadura.

—¡Akane, atrás! —ordenó Ranma al descubrir que ese sujeto era inmune a la magia de Akane. Se plantó con firmeza en el suelo para esperarlo—. Vamos, ven. Te espero, idiota.

El caballo duplicaba fácilmente el tamaño de Ranma, eso sin contar al jinete. Era como si un ejército entero estuviera marchando contra él, pero Ranma lo esperó con calma y una confiada sonrisa.

—¡VEN! —vociferó el chico, provocándolo. Movió hacia atrás la trenza que colgaba por delante de su hombro y empuñó a Nyanichuann en el último momento antes del encuentro.

Kamiwakiru apuntó con su enorme espadón hacia el frente.

— _Thou art dead!_

—Ranma, ¿qué haces? —murmuró Akane preocupada, tratando de concentrarse en un nuevo pergamino.

Ranma Saotome sonrió.

—¡Ahora! —ordenó y se dejó caer al suelo cubriéndose la cabeza con la mano.

Justo detrás de Ranma, los cuervos que componían el cuello habían montado el cañón. Los ojos de Kamiwakiru Kuno se abrieron de sorpresa detrás de su casco.

— _Oh my…_ —murmuró.

El cañón escupió una bola de acero que impactó de lleno al líder del clan Kuno haciendo un fuerte sonido metálico. El caballo relinchó y cayó de lado desparramándose. Kamiwakiru salió disparado hacia atrás empujado por la bala que se hundió en su vientre, y gritó, volando tan rápido como la bala, despareciendo al estrellarse de espaldas contra el muro. La gran explosión sacudió la muralla, que se desplomó sobre su base.

Kodachi, que estaba sobre el muro, débil y con su gigantesco cuerpo desinflado, perdió el equilibrio, las patas largas como garras se desprendieron de la pared y se cayó de costado dando un agónico alarido. Al caer sobre los escombros en los que fue enterrado su padre, esposo, hijo y nieto a la vez, provocó una explosión más grande de polvo, y la tierra se sacudió hasta las raíces del castillo. El resto del muro frontal terminó por caer, los enormes bloques se desprendieron uno tras otro como una montaña que se derrumbaba, y cayeron sobre el cuerpo gigantesco de la yokai, aplastándola, enterrándose en la piel viscosa, reventando en miasma y putrefacción. El fuego comenzó a salir entre las fisuras que dejó la montaña de escombros, las llamas blancas comenzaron a consumir el cuerpo.

Los guerreros malditos gimieron, pero ya no de dolor, sus cuerpos se consumieron velozmente, como si se quemaran desde adentro. Luego vino el silencio, interrumpido únicamente por el crepitar de las llamas y el murmullo agónico de Kodachi, cada vez más débil.

—Lo… ¿lo hicimos? —se preguntó Ranma, que observaba el espectáculo igual que todos los demás. Entonces se volteó hacia sus hombres y alzó a Nyannichuan—. ¡Lo hicimos!

—¡Victoria, cuervos! —corearon los hombres.

Taro pateó el casco vacío de un samurái y escupió con desquite.

Ranma bajó la espada, tras él estaba el muro desplomado, que dejaba una gran abertura al exterior, y la montaña de escombros en la que podían verse algunas patas y parte de piel viscosa y triturada entre las rocas. Pero él sonreía con gratitud a todos sus hombres.

Akane le devolvió la sonrisa, no podía creer que tras tantos años de injusticia, hubiera conseguido finalmente vengar la muerte de Kasumi, Nabiki, del daimyō Soun Tendo y de toda la gente de ese han.

—Ranma —susurró sintiéndose más humana que nunca al mirar al joven guerrero.

Ranma sonrió con arrogancia.

—Siempre supe que lo lograríamos… —dijo.

Tras él hubo una nueva explosión de energía y miasma que lanzó los escombros por todas partes.

—¡AAARRRRRGGGGHHHH…!

El grito poderoso hizo tambalear a los cuervos como si hubieran sido golpeados con algo duro en la cabeza, y Akane sintió tal oscuridad que sus piernas temblaron y un sudor frío la cubrió.

Ranma giró enfrentándose a esa fuerza que oprimía su pecho y que expulsaba miasma en todas direcciones como si fuera una fuerte brisa.

Sobre el cuerpo aplastado de Kodachi estaba de pie el guerrero de armadura indestructible, gritando a los cuatro vientos su ira. El casco había perdido la protección y en lugar de un rostro humano, todo lo que quedaba de Kamiwakiru era carne podrida colgando del cráneo, sangre y los tendones aguantando aún la mandíbula. Los globos oculares apenas sostenidos en sus cuencas, se movían muy rápido de un lado a otro.

—¡Malditos campesinos! ¡Malditos pájaros, pagarán por su insolencia! —aulló amenazándolos.

De un salto cayó en el suelo con la rodilla, dejando un hoyo. Su cuerpo y su armadura estaban más malditos que su ejército de samuráis completo.

 _—I wilt destroy ye!_ —exclamó en un grito desgarrador poniéndose de pie.

.

.

 _continuará_

.

.

Nota de autora: Se alargó demasiado esta batalla y deberá ser en dos partes, pero mañana sí terminará.

Como siempre, gracias a todos, disculpen mi falta de tiempo, pero estos han sido días muy caóticos donde apenas hay tiempo para escribir. Agradezco a todos los que me escriben cada día y les mando saludos: **Maat Sejmet, Vernica, Rokumon, Haruri Saotome, EleonorSaotome, Dee-Dee Zednem, Brian, Ivarodsan** y **Lily Tendo89.**

Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	279. Yatagarasu (final)

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **Yatagarasu**

(final)

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

El miasma se arremolinaba alrededor de Kamiwakiru Kuno. Avanzó rápidamente, corriendo a una velocidad impensable para alguien que llevaba una armadura tan pesada, y en un parpadeo ya estaba delante de Ranma alzando su enorme mandoble.

—¡Ranma! —gritó Akane y rápidamente invocó dos pergaminos que lanzó contra Kuno padre.

Los pergaminos lograron apenas distraerlo, porque el fuego blanco que impactó en la armadura fue disuelto de inmediato por la ventisca de miasma que envolvía al daimyō.

—¡No lo tocarás! —exclamó Akane con porfía.

Se arrodilló y puso una mano en el suelo. En seguida apareció un símbolo sagrado alrededor de Ranma, y el muchacho se sorprendió. Kamiwakiru quiso atacarlo, pero apenas la espada tocó el aire sobre el símbolo, chocó con una barrera invisible y una intensa descarga como un relámpago blanco recorrió el mandoble y rodeó el enorme cuerpo acorazado.

—¡Ranma, muévete! —gritó Taro.

Ranma Saotome seguía mirando a Kamiwakiru, no por su imponente figura o por su atemorizante presencia, sino por esa sensación que oprimía su pecho y que de alguna manera le provocó nostalgia, sin poder recordar de qué. Eso lo distrajo en un momento mortal y Kamiwakiru sacudió los brazos como si hubiera roto una cadena invisible, librándose de la energía sagrada que lo retenía.

— _Hath useless!_ —clamó Kamiwakiru—. ¡Sus patéticas oraciones no podrán contener mi ira!

El joven líder de los cuervos intentó atacarlo, pero Kamiwakiru lo atrapó por el cuello con una mano, estrangulándolo con fuerza, alzándolo en el aire. Ranma trató de defenderse, pero la fuerza de ese sujeto era impresionante y pronto comenzó a perder la consciencia por la falta de aire.

Los cuervos se abalanzaron todos a la vez contra el enorme Kamiwakiru, pero las armas no eran capaces de penetrar la armadura maldita. Kuno padre se reía en sus caras ante sus pobres intentos. Con una patada los mandó a volar, y con un corte de su gran mandoble, que provocó un vendaval de miasma, partió las katanas de varios cuervos y por poco acabó también con sus vidas, de no ser porque Akane intervino levantando una desesperada barrera que desvió el mandoble antes de que tocara sus cuellos.

Ryo Kumon corrió y saltó sobre los hombros de otro cuervo, ganando altura, y cayó sobre Kamiwakiru con su gran ōdachi.

—¡Eres mío! —exclamó furioso.

En el mismo momento Taro se deslizó por detrás atacando con sus dos aceros.

—¡Me quedaré con su mano! —prometió con un grito de guerra.

Kamiwakiru lanzó un corte al aire que Ryu intentó bloquear con su ōdachi, pero su larga espada no resistió el golpe del mandoble, haciéndose trizas, y una poderosa corriente arremolinada de miasma lo envolvió lanzándolo de regreso.

Ryu cayó rodando por el suelo, junto a la empuñadura de su gran espada y los restos de lo que fue su filo.

—Maldición… —murmuró sintiendo un terrible dolor, era como si el miasma huracanado lo hubiera golpeado más fuerte que una maza de metal.

Taro aprovechó el momento y cortó la espalda de Kamiwakiru con su katana y el wakizashi unido a su muñón, pero los cortes sacaron chispas de la armadura sin siquiera provocarle un mínimo daño.

—Esto es ridículo… —dijo Taro entre dientes, con el rostro empapado de sudor.

Fue interrumpido por un fuerte codazo que le dio Kuno padre al girar hacia atrás, que lo envió lejos, dando tumbos.

—Inútil, simplemente inútil —clamó Kamiwakiru con una voz cada vez más espectral, como si su cuerpo se estuviera transformando en un yokai mientras más tiempo pasaba—. Ningún metal de este mundo puede traspasar mi armadura ungida con el amor de mi Kody.

—¡Suéltalo ya! —ordenó Akane.

Dos explosiones de fuego sagrado dieron en el cuerpo de Kamiwakiru y por primera vez sintió dolor. Su mano se abrió contra su voluntad y un inconsciente Ranma, con el cuello marcado por la mano de metal, cayó al suelo junto con su espada. Kamiwakiru gruñó enfurecido y al girar descubrió a Akane apuntándolo con otro pergamino que le lanzó.

Él bloqueó el pergamino con un movimiento de su mandoble, borrando la llamarada que se formó en el aire. Caminó hacia Akane con el cadavérico rostro descompuesto y los dientes cerrados como si quisiera mostrar una risa.

—Tú eres la culpable de todo —dijo con una voz espeluznante—. ¡Tú provocaste la muerte de mi amada Kody, maldita perra del templo!... Sí, reconozco ese chikaya, debí haberme encargado también de ti, no sé cómo te me escapaste ese día, o como te mantuviste tan joven a pesar del tiempo que ha pasado desde esa divertida matanza.

Akane apretó los dientes con fuerza afilando los ojos.

—¡Tú…! Tú estuviste en el templo, ¡tú fuiste uno de los asesinos de las princesas! —exclamó.

—Exacto, _my dear_.

Enfurecida, Akane lanzó dos pergaminos, que también fueron rechazados por Kamiwakiru con un simple movimiento de la mano.

—Te equivocas, niña, yo no ordené la muerte de las princesas… ¡Yo las maté con mis propias manos! —su risa fue demoníaca—. Era mi deber y mi privilegio verlas sufrir. Le advertí al estúpido de Soun Tendo que si no me entregaba su han y se unía a mis fuerzas, sus hijas lo pagarían. ¿Qué crees que hizo?... —abrió la boca y su mandíbula floja se sacudió con espasmos mientras reía nuevamente—. ¿Y cuál fue el resultado de todo? Su han cayó en mis manos de todas formas y su sacrificio no sirvió para nada… No, me equivoco, sí tuvo sentido —el rostro cadavérico juntó los dientes en una sonrisa repugnante—, pude disfrutar de asesinar a esas niñas, ver sus ojos orgullosos perder toda esperanza, dejarlas agonizando para que pensaran en lo inútiles que fueron sus existencias y se llenaran de arrepentimiento. Fue muy educativo, siempre lo es, para que estas niñas tontas comprendan su insignificante lugar en la vida antes de perderla... _Hath so beatiful!_

—¡No te lo perdonaré! —gritó Akane.

Con lágrimas en los ojos lanzó un pergamino sagrado tras otro. Los sellos explotaron provocando llamaradas cada vez más grandes en el aire al chocar con los brazos o la espada de Kamiwakiru, pero el señor de los Kuno solo reía, avanzando hacia Akane sin detenerse.

—También tendré que educarte —dijo—. Pobres niñas, nunca aprenden —su risa fue escalofriante.

Los cuervos continuaban atacándolo, pero apenas se lanzaban contra él, sus armas eran despedazadas y sus cuerpos rechazados por algún rápido golpe. Ya eran muy pocos los que podían seguir luchando a pesar de sus heridas.

—¡Ya les dije que es inútil! —exclamó Kamiwakiru con deleite—. La armadura maldecida personalmente por mi Kody me protege de cualquier sacerdote o miko que quiera exorcizarme. Porque cuando uno deja de ser humano debe tomar sus precauciones.

Se detuvo delante de Akane. La chica cruzó los brazos con tres pergaminos por mano listos para lanzarlos. Afiló la mirada, aunque le costara la vida se encargaría de enviar a ese monstruo directo al Yomi.

Kamiwakiru Kuno alzó la enorme espada frente a Akane y ella lanzó todos sus pergaminos. Tan fuerte fue la explosión que la miko tuvo que cubrirse con los brazos. Cuando los bajó y el fuego se disipó, pudo ver que el daimyō seguía intacto, con la espada en alto.

—No temas, agonizarás por mucho más tiempo que las princesas —dijo, y su cráneo sonrió endemoniadamente—. _I promise thou…_

Akane cerró los ojos.

El mandoble cayó.

El choque de los aceros fue tan fuerte como un trueno.

— _What…?!_ —la voz espectral retumbó por todo el patio.

El gigantesco mandoble fue detenido por una katana. Era Nyannichuan, a la que Ranma sostenía con ambas manos sobre su cabeza tras haberse cruzado delante de Akane, justo a tiempo para detenerlo.

—¿Me extrañaste, imbécil? —preguntó con una sonrisa torcida.

Kamiwakiru retrocedió con gran velocidad y volvió a abalanzarse sobre Ranma, pero el joven líder de los cuervos ahora estaba preparado para el ataque y demostró estar al mismo nivel que el demonio. Sus pies se hundían en el suelo y sus brazos temblaban cada vez que detenía un golpe del mandoble, pero no cedía ni un centímetro por proteger a Akane.

La sonrisa de Ranma, aunque confiada, no era más que una máscara, porque por dentro la ira que sentía al saber que ese maldito había provocado todo el sufrimiento de Akane, y que además había amenazado su vida, lo consumía y hacía vibrar a Nyannichuan, como si la espada compartiera su mismo sentimiento y su deseo de venganza.

—¿Cómo?... ¿Por qué? —dijo Kamiwakiru confundido. No importaba de qué manera se moviera, ese muchacho bloqueaba o desviaba todos sus ataques—. ¡¿Por qué no caes como los otros?!... —aulló—. No eres más que un simple mortal… ¡Ahhrggg!

Su voz se convirtió en un grito cuando la espada de Ranma lo alcanzó. Nyannichuan se estremeció extasiada al abrir con facilidad el metal de la armadura antes invencible, y salpicó una gran cantidad de sangre negra.

—¡Porque yo soy tu mayor pesadilla! —exclamó Ranma.

— _Thath not possible!_

—Tú lo dijiste —replicó Ranma, deslizándose hacia atrás y agachándose para esquivar el mandoble que pasó rozando sus cabellos—, ninguna espada de este mundo puede dañarte.

Ranma contraatacó con un feroz corte en diagonal. Kamiwakiru quiso detenerlo con el brazo, como había hecho con los otros, pero Nyannichuan pasó de largo, cortándole el brazo de cuajo. El grito del demonio hizo sonreír a los cuervos.

—¡PERO MI NYANNICHUAN NO ES DE ESTE MUNDO! —exclamó Ranma abriendo la boca en un grito.

Lanzó otro corte en diagonal y el otro brazo de Kamiwuakiru se desprendió de un tirón y salió girando sin soltar el mandoble, clavándose en el suelo más allá, con la mano de su amo asiéndolo.

—No… ¡No!... ¡NO! —vociferó el daimyō—. Yo soy el gran Kamiwakiru Kuno… ¡Yo soy el futuro amo de este mundo!... ¡Kody, _my dear_ , Kody!... ¡Kody, sálvame!

Kuno padre retrocedió atemorizado.

—Piedad… ¡Ten piedad! —suplicó de pronto cayendo de rodillas, con lágrimas saliendo de sus globos oculares, era una enorme mole de metal sin brazos—. ¡No me mates, te lo ruego!... Te lo ruego… No quiero morir… No… ¡Kody, sálvame!... ¡Tatewaki!

Ranma lo miró con lástima y bajó la espada. Eso que estaba ante él ya no era humano.

—Ranma… —Akane, detrás de él, lo llamó—, por favor.

—¿Quieres hacerlo tú? —preguntó con frialdad a Akane, mirándola por encima del hombro.

Akane observó a Kamiwakiru suplicando por su vida. No sentía odio, ya no, porque todo lo que podía recordar de aquél día, era la dulce sonrisa de Kasumi.

—No, Ranma —respondió—. Acaba ya con su sufrimiento, te lo ruego.

Ranma asintió, avanzó tomando la katana con ambas manos y se detuvo ensombreciendo a Kamiwakiru. Levantó la espada en el aire.

—¡No! Por favor, no… ¡No! ¡NOOOOO…!

El líder de los cuervos lo decapitó de un solo golpe y el cuerpo maldito del daimyō se convirtió en cenizas blancas que llenaron el aire como si fueran pétalos de sakura durante el hanami.

.

.

Cerca del castillo de los Tendo, Kodachi arrastraba el cuerpo por el lodo, con los ojos caídos y la lengua colgando de su boca, balbuceando maldiciones ininteligibles. Se apoyaba con las manos clavando las uñas en el suelo, tirando de su cuerpo desnudo con la fuerza de los brazos, porque de la cintura para abajo era solo un montón de tentáculos y vísceras cercenadas que dejaban un camino de fluidos tóxicos y sangre negra.

Llegó al río, alzó la cabeza mirando hacia el castillo con todo el odio que pudo reunir, y finalmente se arrojó a las aguas frías. Usando los brazos para mantener la cabeza fuera del agua, se dejó llevar por la corriente.

.

.

.

.

Un año no pasó en vano para los cuervos, que trabajaron muy duro para reconstruir su nuevo han y convertirlo en uno de los más prósperos y a la vez temidos de todo Musashi. La batalla contra el clan Kuno continuaba, pero gracias a las fuerzas de la alianza de Musashi, los otros reinos comenzaron a recuperar terreno ante las, cada día más debilitadas, fuerzas del norte.

Akane descansaba en el amplio futón y vestía únicamente un yukata blanco. Las criadas habían cubierto su espalda con un kimono de seda extendido como si fuera una manta y la ayudaban a ordenar su cabello tras las horas de dura batalla que ella había librado. Estaba agotada, física y mentalmente, su rostro todavía estaba cubierto por el sudor y su cabello estaba humedecido. Aún así sus ojos brillaban de una manera única y su sonrisa no tenía comparación a ninguna otra. Observaba con curiosidad y satisfacción a la pequeña criatura que cargaba en sus brazos, envuelta en sábanas de seda. La recién nacida apenas podía abrir los ojos arrugando el rostro como si la más leve luz del mundo le fuera molesta. Todavía estaba sucia, débil, temblaba un poco apenas la alejaba de su pecho y calor, y hacía sonidos extraños entre gruñidos y cortos llantos, y movía las manitos sin poder todavía estirar los dedos del todo. Se quejaba y volvía a gruñir. Era tan pequeña.

Era una criatura tan extraña, tan insignificante, tan inútil, tan frágil, tan indefensa, tan fea y a la vez tan hermosa.

Sus ojos volvieron a humedecerse, maravillada de que esa pequeña cosita hubiera nacido de ella. ¡De ella, que fue creada de la sangre y del odio! Sí, de ella nació un ser concebido por el amor.

La recién nacida hizo un pequeño respingo, para después bostezar abriendo toda la boca. Y eso bastó para que Akane perdiera otra vez la batalla ante su bebé y derramara más dulces lágrimas de emoción.

Las criadas abrieron deslizando el fusuma y se inclinaron ante la llegada de su señor, luego salieron para darles privacidad a sus amos. Ranma apoyó su katana en la pared y descalzo caminó sobre las sábanas del gran futón, hasta echarse al lado de Akane, se acomodó un poco mejor sentándose a su lado con las piernas cruzadas, observó a la bebé con la misma curiosidad y sorpresa que tenía Akane. Como ella, los ojos de Ranma estaban únicamente prendados de la pequeña criatura.

—Son unos pesados —se quejó Ranma—, no me dejaban volver, no sé qué más querían que les dijera.

—No te molestes, estaban muy nerviosos —dijo Akane, con una felicidad inacabable—, ya sabes que no es normal que una yokai dé a luz, todos estaban muy preocupados por nosotros. Deberíamos estar más agradecidos.

—Cómo sea, pero igual son unos pesados.

—Ranma…

—Es muy pequeña —dijo Ranma, cambiando de tema, interesado únicamente en la bebé.

—Sí, lo sé, ¿puedes creerlo? Es… maravillosa.

Ranma miró a su mujer, el perfil hermoso iluminado del resplandor que entraba por la ventana. En ese momento para él, ella ya no era un yokai, tampoco una humana, porque Akane era una megami con el poder de crear un milagro tan hermoso como el que cobijaba celosamente en los brazos.

—No… tú eres maravillosa, Akane —murmuró Ranma sin pensar.

Akane levantó los ojos encontrándose con los de su esposo, y sus mejillas antes pálidas se tintaron de un intenso carmín.

—Gracias, Ranma.

—Gracias a ti, Akane —Ranma tomó la manito de la recién nacida—, y gracias a ti por existir, mi pequeña Kasumi.

.

.

FIN

.

.

Nota de autora: Y aquí terminó otra saga, espero que les haya gustado. Como pendientes solo queda _El salvaje este_ y la mini-saga (si es que puede llamarse así porque serán solo cuatro partes) que comienza con el capítulo _Un cuarto de Ranma_.

Si leyeron _S &S Detectives_ de Noham recordarán el término **megami** , que significa diosa.

Gracias a todos los que siempre me leen, muy en especial a **Ranko0103, Haruri Saotome, EleonorSaotome, Lily Tendo89, Dee-Dee Zednem, Rokumon, Vernica** y **Azulmitla.**

Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	280. Uno, dos, ¡tres!

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **Uno, dos, ¡tres!**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

Akane se asomó apenas por la puerta abierta del dojo, lo suficiente para poder ver a su prometido allí, vestido con su gi, entrenando. Estaba concentrado en hacer unas katas así que no notó su presencia en ningún momento.

Despacio, Akane retrocedió y apoyó la espalda en la pared. Se irguió, tomó aire levantando la barbilla y se ajustó con fuerza el cinturón de su propio gi. Sus ojos canela resplandecieron con la promesa de la venganza. ¡Él pagaría! ¿Cómo se había atrevido a entrar en plena noche a su habitación acosándola de aquella manera para robarle un beso? ¡¿Cómo se había atrevido a irse corriendo como un ladrón después de cometer aquel delito?!

Ya no más, ya nunca más sería el juguete de Ranma Saotome. Curvó apenas la comisura de los labios con una sonrisa y contó en su cabeza:

«Uno, dos, ¡tres!».

Entró a toda velocidad en el dojo, golpeando las tablas con fuerza con sus pies descalzos, con los brazos doblados, inclinándose levemente hacia adelante para ir más rápido. Saltó y lanzó una patada al mismo tiempo que daba un grito.

—¡Iii…..aaahhhhhh!

La patada buscaba impactar la espalda de su prometido, pero el muchacho había girado la cabeza de golpe al escuchar el ruido de los pies sobre la madera y movió su torso a tiempo, esquivándola. Akane golpeó el piso con el pie, pero usó la propia fuerza del impacto para dar una vuelta carnero y ponerse de pie nuevamente.

Ranma dio un par de pasos hacia atrás con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué pasa, Akane? —dijo extrañado.

—¡Prepárate para morir, Ranma! —exclamó Akane lanzándose de nuevo hacia él.

—¿Esa no es la línea de Ryoga? —bromeó Ranma con una sonrisa.

Akane le lanzó un puñetazo y él lo esquivó moviendo la cabeza hacia un lado, su trenza danzó en el aire. Luego esquivó el siguiente moviéndose hacia el otro lado. Con la respiración agitada, su prometida no se detuvo, con rapidez lanzó una patada alta mientras el aire que había generado el puñetazo aún mecía los cabellos de ambos artistas marciales.

Ranma abrió los ojos asombrado y tuvo que dar un salto hacia atrás para esquivar el nuevo ataque. Su prometida iba en serio.

Al verlo saltar, Akane entrecerró los ojos y avanzó dando grandes y rápidas zancadas para esperarlo en el punto en donde iba a caer. Estiró la pierna con fuerza.

Iba _muy_ en serio.

—¡Maldición…! —exclamó Ranma al darse cuenta de que no podría esquivar ese golpe.

El pie de Akane lo golpeó en el pecho haciéndolo trastabillar y tuvo que cruzar los antebrazos delante de su rostro para detener la lluvia de nuevos puñetazos que le lanzó Akane.

—¡Pelea, Ranma!... ¿O acaso no eres un hombre? —exigió Akane.

—¿De qué va todo esto? ¡¿Por qué tengo que soportar tus golpes de gorila con esteroides?! —se quejó el muchacho.

Dio varios pasos hacia atrás y Akane corrió hacia él.

—¡No escaparás! —le prometió.

—¿Qué diablos pasa, Akane?...

—¡MUERE! —gritó Akane apretando los dientes.

Estiró el brazo para dar un nuevo golpe y Ranma usó de escudo sus antebrazos cruzados. Los nudillos de Akane hicieron contacto con los musculosos brazos de Ranma y la fuerza del impacto lo hizo retroceder un par de metros, hasta flexionar las piernas para aguantar el dolor del golpe.

Akane cayó con una rodilla en el piso, respirando agitada. Ranma también apoyó una rodilla en el suelo y bajó los brazos, recobrando la respiración.

—¿Qué carajo sucede, Akane? —demandó saber mirándola a los ojos.

Ella levantó la cabeza, sus ojos brillaban con desafío.

—¿Lucharás de verdad ahora, Ranma Saotome? —preguntó ella sin hacerle caso.

—¿Qué?

—No peleas con mujeres, ya lo sé —dijo Akane poniéndose de pie lentamente sin apartar la mirada de su prometido—. Pero si soy lo suficientemente buena como para retarte… ¿lo harás?

—¿De qué…?

Ranma no pudo terminar de hablar, de pronto, Akane se había movido muy rápidamente y vino hacia él golpeándolo en el pecho con una patada. Él aún estaba con una rodilla en el suelo y totalmente desprevenido. Fue lanzado hacia atrás por la patada, con los ojos y la boca abiertos de sorpresa.

—¡Levántate Ranma! —ordenó Akane apenas él tocó el suelo con la espalda.

Los pies de Akane resonaron sobre la madera del suelo cuando corrió para asestarle otro golpe, pero Ranma se levantó a tiempo, esquivando el codazo que buscaba partirle las costillas, pero se enterró entre las tablas del dojo.

—¿Estás loca? —le preguntó en un grito, esquivando más puñetazos.

—¡Pelea!

Akane volvió a arremeter con furiosos puñetazos. Cuando Ranma intentaba esquivarlos, por instinto levantó un brazo y quiso devolver el golpe. Pareció que el tiempo se enlentecía en ese momento, Akane abrió los ojos con sorpresa, Ranma se detuvo una fracción de segundo, horrorizado consigo mismo.

Durante aquellas milésimas de segundo recordó cuando Akane había tenido puesto aquel traje de combate que la hacía mucho más fuerte que él, y la única manera de quitárselo era golpear al traje en un determinado lugar para que se abriera. Sin embargo, cuando él había levantado el puño… nunca olvidaría el rostro de Akane, su mirada y sus palabras.

 _«¡Si me golpeas nunca te lo perdonaré!»._

Ranma volvió de sus recuerdos y miró a Akane a los ojos, conteniendo su brazo, que temblaba por la indecisión entre dar o no dar ese golpe. Entonces creyó ver una pizca de alegría, de emoción y regocijo en el rostro de Akane al ver que él iba a luchar con ella, que iba a tratarla como a un igual y a devolverle el golpe. ¿De verdad ella quería eso? ¿O él simplemente estaba viendo cosas? ¿Le habrían afectado el cerebro los golpes de aquella gorila?

—Kami… ¡sama! —exclamó decidido, dando el golpe, estirando por fin el brazo.

—¡Sí!

Y Akane saltó y lo esquivó con agilidad. No solo eso, se movió hacia un costado y le lanzó otro golpe, que Ranma detuvo asombrado y contestó después con una patada, que Akane pudo esquivar.

—¡Ranma! —exclamó ella, entre feliz y asombrada.

—¿De qué va esto, Akane? —quiso saber él una vez más, mientras se movían por el dojo lanzándose y esquivando golpes—. Y además… ¿cuándo estuviste entrenando tanto?

—Te observo —respondió ella jadeando por el esfuerzo, agachándose para esquivar un nuevo golpe de su prometido—, aprendo tus movimientos y tus técnicas… te he visto pelear muchas veces. Luego practico.

—Pero… ¿cuándo? —comentó Ranma confundido.

—Cuando voy a correr —Akane saltó para esquivar una patada alta, cayó al suelo y tuvo que moverse a tiempo para que un nuevo golpe de Ranma no la alcanzara—. O cuando te vas a entrenar a las montañas… ¿acaso creías que me quedaba en mi habitación llorando por ti?

—¿Ah? —las mejillas de Ranma se tiñeron de rojo porque sí que era agradable imaginar a una muy femenina y sumisa Akane suspirando por él junto a la ventana—. Yo no… ah… ¡maldición!

La distracción le costó un puñetazo en el rostro que lo hizo caer sentado en la duela. Akane aprovechó el momento para apartarse unos cuantos pasos y recuperar la respiración. Ranma se puso de pie frotándose la mejilla adolorida. Los prometidos se miraron, dando pequeños pasos, girando en un círculo mientras se sopesaban mutuamente decidiendo cómo y cuándo atacar otra vez.

—Has mejorado mucho —alabó Ranma con seriedad.

—Gracias —dijo ella.

—De todas formas… no entiendo nada —siguió él dando pasos lentos en el círculo—. ¿Por qué vienes a golpearme? ¿Por qué quieres pelear conmigo?

—Esta es la venganza, Ranma —respondió Akane sin apartar los ojos de él—, y si no peleas de verdad nunca podré cobrarla.

—¿Venganza?

—Anoche entraste en mi cuarto y me… —Akane tragó saliva al recordar todas las sensaciones que le había provocado en ese momento, y luego al recordarlo— me besaste… a la fuerza.

—¿Qué? —Ranma se detuvo—. Yo no…

—¿Vas a negarlo? —dijo ella furiosa—. ¿Igual que Jusenkyo?

Ranma se quedó de piedra, palideciendo.

—Sé lo que me dijiste en Jusenkyo —agregó Akane lentamente, quieta, de pie a unos cuantos metros frente a él.

—Yo no dije… —balbuceó Ranma—. ¡Ni siquiera lo recuerdo!

—¿Harás lo mismo ahora? ¿Negarás todo? —ella se cruzó d brazos—. ¡Anoche entraste a mi habitación y me besaste, Ranma Saotome! —exclamó con las mejillas encendidas pero sin apartar los ojos de su prometido—. Ahora pagarás.

—Eso… ¡eso no fue mi culpa! —se defendió él—. ¡Tú entraste a mi habitación primero y me besaste!

—¿Qué? —Akane se llevó una mano al pecho—. Tú… ¿estabas… estabas despierto?

—N-no… es-estaba… dormido —tartamudeó Ranma

—¿Entonces cómo sabes que yo…? —Akane se cubrió la boca con las dos manos.

—¡Aja! —Ranma la señaló con un dedo—. ¡Lo hiciste!

—¡Y tú estabas despierto o de otra manera no podrías saberlo! —exclamó Akane señalándolo también.

—Bu-bueno…

—Ranma… —Akane tragó saliva sonrojada.

—Akane, tú… creí que lo había soñado —confesó el muchacho rascándose la nuca—. Que tú me….

Akane se mordió un labio.

—Y aún así… entraste en mi habitación.

—¡Un Saotome nunca pierde! —respondió de inmediato Ranma.

Ella entrecerró los ojos.

—Lo hiciste —dijo en tono bajo y amenazante—. Ahora sentirás mi venganza.

—¡Tú empezaste! —se quejó él.

—¡Y yo terminaré! —prometió Akane lanzándose hacia él con fuerza.

Ranma la esperó con los pies bien plantados en el suelo y los brazos un poco flexionados. Akane preparó su poderoso puñetazo. Ranma levantó el brazo derecho ofreciendo el antebrazo como escudo.

—¡Iiii…..aaaaa!

—¡Haaaaaaa!

Los mejores exponentes de la escuela de combate libre entrechocaron midiendo su fuerza. Durante largos minutos solo se escuchó el sonido de los pies golpeando la madera del suelo, los gruñidos, los gritos de guerra y el silbido del aire cuando una patada o un puño cruzaban muy cerca de su objetivo.

Luego, vinieron las respiraciones agitadas y los jadeos. Ambos contrincantes se dejaron caer de rodillas en el suelo, tenían las ropas rotas y el cabello revuelto. Los mechones se habían soltado de la trenza de Ranma y caían desgreñado por sus hombros. Akane había perdido una manga entera de su gi y la camiseta blanca que usaba debajo estaba empapada por el sudor. Sus rostros brillaban sonrojados por el esfuerzo.

—Esto es… un empate –dijo Ranma resollando.

—No… me rendiré… Ranma —replicó Akane.

—Ya entendí… el punto… —habló él respirando varias veces—. Te vengaste…déjalo… así.

Ella lo observó atentamente por un momento con los ojos entrecerrados. No dijo nada. Volvió a contar en su cabeza: «uno, dos, ¡tres!». Se lanzó hacia él usando el resto de las fuerzas que le quedaban, empujándolo para hacerlo caer de espaldas.

El muchacho no aceptó la derrota tan fácil y forcejearon un momento, rodando a un lado y al otro. Ranma intentó sujetarla y quedarse encima y le arrancó sin querer la otra manga del gi. Akane le clavó una rodilla en el costado, dándole justo en el riñón, haciéndolo apretar los dientes por el dolor. Ella aprovechó aquel momento de debilidad para lograr superarlo y tenderlo de espaldas poniéndose encima.

Ranma dejó caer la cabeza en el suelo con la respiración agitada, la observó por un momento, la ajustada camiseta marcaba todas sus curvas y su pecho subía y bajaba por los jadeos.

—No entendiste… nada… Ranma —dijo Akane encima de él, mirándolo a los ojos.

Él le devolvió la mirada con sorpresa, pero no respondió. No comprendía qué le pasaba a su prometida.

—Ya no puedo esperarte, Ranma —dijo ella luego de inspirar con fuerza—. No puedo soportar que te sigas escapando, que digas que no recuerdas… o que estabas dormido —terminó alzando una ceja.

—Akane, yo…

—Ranma… somos iguales, ambos luchamos al mismo nivel —dijo ella sin dejarlo terminar—. Ahora tengo el derecho de hacer lo que me venga en gana.

—¿Qué… qué quieres decir? —preguntó él sin poder apartar los ojos de ella, de su cabello desordenado y su rostro sonrojado por el ejercicio.

—Esta es mi venganza, Ranma Saotome —sentenció.

Ranma, sabiéndose indefenso en esa posición, simplemente cerró los ojos con fuerza para ver si aquello disminuía un poco el dolor del golpe.

—Uno, dos… tres —susurró Akane.

Y se inclinó para besarlo en los labios.

.

.

FIN

.

.

Notas de autora: ¿Se acuerdan de lo que dimos en llamar «la saga de los besos robados»? XD, pues esto sería una continuación (pueden leer el capítulo 78 si quieren, para refrescar la memoria).

Con mucha emoción, además, les anuncio que ya está disponible el soundtrack **Primavera** de _El año de la felicidad,_ son tres discos: _Primavera, Yojimbo_ y _Yatagarasu._ Toda la información y los links de descarga están en el Facebook de **Fantasy Fiction Estudios** , o también pueden visitar el link en mi perfil. Como siempre, todo está ideado, producido y recopilado por **Aoi Fhrey.**

Agradezco a todos los que leen, muy en especial a **Rokumon, Haruri Saotome, Mkcntkami, Lily Tendo89, Jessica, EleonorSaotome, Alezi Monela, Dee-Dee Zednem** y **Ranko0103.**

Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	281. El azote de los Tendo

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…._

 **El azote de los Tendo**

 _…._

 _…_

 _.._

Kasumi Tendo se levantó esa mañana a la misma hora de siempre, afuera aún estaba oscuro por lo temprano que era. Mientras se ataba el cabello con un moño entró en la cocina y encendió la luz. La arrocera, que había dejado programada la noche anterior, se puso a trabajar en ese mismo instante.

Kasumi comenzó a tararear muy bajito y lento, un poco adormilada aún, mientras elegía una de sus tazas favoritas y la dejaba sobre la encimera de la cocina. Sacó del refrigerador las verduras y el miso para hacer la sopa. Dio un largo bostezo y movió su cuello a un lado y al otro, estirándolo. Entonces se volvió… y descubrió con horror que no estaba.

Sus ojos se agrandaron con sorpresa y pánico. Buscó en todos los cajones y abrió las puertas de la alacena, abrió incluso el refrigerador para mirar, aunque era absurdo que estuviera allí.

No estaba. No había ni rastro.

¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan descuidada de olvidarlo? Era imposible que le sucediera algo así con un elemento tan básico y esencial para sobrevivir.

Kasumi tembló. Desde que tenía memoria nunca se había enfrentado a una situación así. ¿Cómo podría superarlo? Miró el reloj, todavía faltaban un par de horas para que abriera la tienda; hasta entonces, tendría que… sonreír.

.

.

Durante el desayuno intentó actuar como siempre, aunque le dolía un poco la cabeza y los gritos absurdos entre su hermana Akane y Ranma le ponían los pelos de punta. Nabiki la miraba de reojo de vez en cuando, como sospechando, esa niña siempre había tenido un instinto para reconocer lo que estaba fuera de lugar. ¡Si al menos tuviera el mismo instinto para ayudarla a limpiar la casa! Le devolvió la mirada de tal forma que Nabiki apartó los ojos de inmediato.

—¡Ese era mi pescado, viejo! —se quejó Ranma.

—Estás demasiado lento, muchacho —contestó su padre zampándose todo de un bocado—. Es el deber de un padre educar a su hijo para que sea el mejor.

—¿Dejándome sin comer? —dijo Ranma entre dientes, afilando la mirada.

—El hambre es el mejor consejero —recitó con solemnidad Genma.

Ranma soltó algunas palabrotas más por lo bajo y después miró Kasumi.

—¿Puedes darme un poco más, Kasumi? —le preguntó.

La muchacha estaba distraída mirando el reloj y contando las horas, los minutos y los segundos que faltaban para que abriera la tienda. Ranma tuvo que toser para que ella le prestara atención, y cuando lo miró le mostró el plato vacío poniendo cara de lástima.

Kasumi miró el plato, luego lo miró a él, pero no hizo ningún movimiento para levantarse.

—¿No te parece de mala educación comer tanto cuando eres un huésped? —le preguntó con frialdad.

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta. Soun Tendo apartó el periódico para comprobar si la que hablaba era Kasumi realmente, porque por un momento había sonado como Nabiki.

—¿Hija?... ¿Estás bien?

—Sí —respondió en seguida Kasumi, levantándose de golpe de la mesa. Sus manos temblaban—. Llegarán tarde, ya tienen que irse todos. Ranma, Akane —los miró haciendo una mueca que quería ser una de sus sonrisas de siempre—, apúrense o los castigarán. Nabiki, tú también. Papá, tío Genma… ocúpense de algo.

—Estamos muy a gusto aquí, hija mía —sonrió afable Soun Tendo.

—Aunque una partida de shogi no nos haría mal, ¿verdad, Tendo? —comentó Genma soltando una risa.

—Verdad, Saotome, verdad.

—Me refería a buscar un empleo —replicó Kasumi mirándolos desde su altura con gesto serio y cubriéndolos con su sombra—. En esta casa hay muchos gastos.

—Pe-pero…

—Los artistas marciales no van a buscar empleo, querida Kasumi —respondió Genma sacando pecho—, se dedican solamente al Arte.

—Hmp —replicó Kasumi después de darles una mirada de desprecio, y se dio la vuelta.

Nabiki la observaba con el ceño fruncido. Akane tenía las manos juntas sobre el pecho, con un gesto desolado. Ranma se rascó la nunca sin entender nada, mientras Soun y Genma se miraban entre sí atónitos.

—Hay muchos pisos que limpiar, y eso también es un arte —agregó Kasumi con voz terrorífica antes de meterse en la cocina.

—¿Có-como…?

Y sobre las cabezas de Soun y Genma cayeron dos trapeadores que los dejaron inconscientes por algunos segundos.

—Kasumi… —mumuró Nabiki.

—¿Qué rayos está pasando con la dulce y tierna Kasumi? —preguntó Ranma.

—¡Esto es muy serio, Tendo! —exclamó Genma mostrando el trapeador, que él no pensaba usar.

—No comprendo qué… —Soun Tendo se detuvo de golpe, su mandíbula cayó, su bigote tembló y su rostro se puso blanco como el papel—. N-no… n-no n-o pu-puede… ser…

—Papá.

—Tendo, ¿qué está pasando?

—He visto este caso antes —sentenció Soun con seriedad—. Fue hace mucho, mucho tiempo, ahora lo recuerdo.

—¿Qué caso es? —inquirió Nabiki.

Todos se acercaron más a él para oír la historia de su propia boca.

—Cuando mi bella Kimiko nos dejó —recordó Tendo sorbiendo por la nariz—, la buena de Kasumi comenzó a encargarse de las tareas de la casa. Esa es una vida muy sacrificada, como muchos sabrán, pero Kasumi no se quejaba, sonreía y era siempre diligente, trabajaba desde que se levantaba muy temprano, hasta altas horas de la noche, cuando era la última en acostarse.

—Oh, Kasumi, has hecho tanto por nosotros —comentó Akane conmovida.

—Y en esa época aún estaba cursando la preparatoria —agregó Soun mirando a su hija—. Todos los días Kasumi era amable, servicial y alegre, hasta que una mañana…

Soun se detuvo mordiendo sus labios. Los demás se echaron hacia adelante expectantes.

—Una mañana _¿qué?_ —preguntó Genma ajustándose los anteojos.

—Ella estaba… irreconocible —respondió Tendo—. Tenía el rostro demacrado, profundas ojeras oscurecían sus mejillas, estaba despeinada. El arroz se le quemó, el pescado le quedó crudo y la sopa de miso demasiado salada.

—¡Por Kami-sama! ¡Qué tragedia tan terrible! —exclamó Genma solidarizándose con su amigo.

—Luego, ella… me dijo cosas que… —Soun apretó los labios y se cubrió el rostro con las manos—. ¡No, no, no las pronunciaré en voz alta! ¡Son cosas horribles que ningún oído debería escuchar nunca! Palabras ofensivas, indignas de los labios tan amorosos de mi querida hija Kasumi.

—Seguramente lo mandó a limpiar —susurró Nabiki para sí misma.

—¿Qué hizo entonces, Tendo? —quiso saber Genma.

—Mi querida Kasumi se arrepintió muy pronto de sus dichos y entre lágrimas me pidió perdón y me confesó que le había ocurrido algo imprevisto y por eso actuaba así.

—Entonces Kasumi vendrá a llorar muy pronto pidiéndonos perdón a todos —resumió Genma con arrogancia.

—¿En serio ella hará eso? —comentó Ranma no muy convencido.

—Se equivocan —sentenció Nabiki.

Todos voltearon a mirarla.

—En aquella época Kasumi era prácticamente una adolescente que intentaba ser adulta y cuidaba la casa en un gran gesto de amor para su familia —dijo Nabiki—. Pero ahora Kasumi es adulta y tiene muy buenas razones para decir todo lo que dijo.

—¿Razones? —preguntó Ranma.

Nabiki estiró el brazo y los apuntó a todos los hombres de la sala.

—Están viviendo de gratis y sin hacer nada —declaró como si arrojara un yunque sobre ellos. Los hombres se encogieron con un gesto de dolor—. No ayudan en la casa ni tampoco traen dinero. _Kasumi nunca les pedirá perdón_ —fue su última frase lapidaria.

Genma y Soun se abrazaron mientras lloraban a lágrima viva.

—¿Qué haremos, Saotome?

—Tendremos que salir en un viaje de entrenamiento ahora mismo, Tendo —respondió Genma soltando moco.

—Pero no podemos permitir que Kasumi siga en ese estado, ¡debemos ayudarla! —exclamó Akane.

—Sí, pero ¿cómo? —intervino su prometido.

—Fácil —respondió Nabiki—. Papá… ¡papá, ya deja de llorar! Debes decirnos el secreto de Kasumi, lo que te confesó aquel día.

—¿Ah? —Soun se pasó la manga de su gi por el rostro y pestañeó—. ¡Ah!, eso… Kasumi me dijo que se le había acabado el café y por eso actuaba así.

—¿El café? —dijo Ranma.

—¿El café? —Nabiki frunció el ceño—. Pero si… ¿quién hizo la compra la última vez?

Todos se miraron unos a otros y al final voltearon hacia la persona culpable de aquel hecho tan terrible. Akane.

—Pero… yo…

—Akane, ¿acaso olvidaste comprar café? —le reprochó Nabiki apoyando las manos en la mesa, amenazante.

—¡No lo olvidé! —se defendió Akane—. Es que no había de esa marca en la tienda. Y Kasumi fue muy clara en que solo le llevara _esa_ marca.

—Es una adicta con exigencias —murmuró Genma.

—¿Y cuál es la marca, por Kami? —quiso saber Nabiki.

—¿TODAVÍA ESTÁN AHÍ SENTADOS, MONTÓN DE DESOBLIGADOS? —se escuchó el bramido de Kasumi al entrar en la sala nuevamente.

—Ya nos íbamos —dijo Ranma poniéndose de pie de inmediato—, ¿verdad, Akane?

—Sí, claro, ya nos íbamos.

—No puedo llegar tarde, tengo prueba de matemática —dijo Nabiki corriendo hacia la puerta.

—¡MÁS LES VALE RECOGER LA MESA ANTES DE IRSE! —agregó Kasumi.

«Yo solo soy un bonito panda» decía el cartel que levantaba el animal con una pata.

Kasumi lo miró sombríamente y giró la cabeza tan rápido hacia el puesto de su padre que le crujieron los huesos del cuello. Pero Soun Tendo ya no estaba, solo quedaba el periódico.

.

.

Kasumi Tendo se levantó esa mañana a la misma hora de siempre, después de darle un manotazo al despertador y golpearlo contra la pared. Afuera aún estaba oscuro por lo temprano que era, miró por la ventana y lanzó un gruñido. No se molestó en peinarse mientras arrastraba los pies por el pasillo, golpeando las pantuflas con fuerza para que los demás también se despertaran y no fuera ella sola la que sufría ese infortunio.

Encendió la luz al entrar en la cocina y parpadeó, haciendo una mueca y mostrando los dientes como un vampiro ante la luz. La vida era horrible. La tienda cerca de la casa no tenía su café, el conbini de la esquina tampoco, su última opción, el supermercado, la decepcionó igual que decepcionaba un amigo. Había pasado más de veinticuatro horas sin tomar ni una sola gota de café y deseaba matarlos a todos.

Kasumi comenzó a gruñir muy bajito mientras disponía sin mucha delicadeza la vajilla que usarían en el desayuno, golpeando las piezas entre sí y tirando los palillos sin ningún cuidado. Entonces se volvió… y tuvo que frotarse bien los ojos para estar segura de lo que veía.

Sobre la mesa de la cocina había apiladas varias docenas de latas de su café favorito.

Era como un sueño hecho realidad, una bendición de los dioses, el elixir supremo del universo.

Sus ojos se agrandaron con sorpresa y su rostro dibujó una sonrisa. Abrió una lata y aspiró con ansias el delicioso aroma tan anhelado.

Y puso a hacer una cafetera completa mientras tarareaba una canción y se arreglaba el pelo.

.

.

FIN

.

.

Nota de autora: Dedicado a todos los que aman el café XD.

Saludos a todos los que siempre me leen, muy en especial a **Dee-Dee Zednem, Haruri Saotome, Rokumon, Lily Tendo 89, Elennita, Eleonor Saotome** y **Maat Sejmet.**

Nos vemos mañana.

Romina

-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-

Si les gustan mis historias apóyenme con un café virtual en **ko-fi** [punto] **com** [barra] **randuril**

-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-∙:∙-


	282. Solo un juego

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **Solo un juego**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

Su boca es como una cereza madura que le gustaría morder despacio, hasta que desprendiera todo su exquisito sabor directamente en su boca. Sus ojos oscuros son profundos y misteriosos; a él le gustaría descifrar esos misterios. Le gustaría un día mirarla de frente, desde muy cerca, tomar su mano blanca por sorpresa cuando le está entregando el pedido, observar su gesto de asombro, su casi imperceptible momento de debilidad antes de que ella vuelva a tener la compostura que siempre tiene. Le gustaría decirle una palabra bonita o dos en ese instante y ver su boca curvada en una sonrisa arrogante, porque se sabe admirada, y con razón, y lo disfruta, y le agrada, y alza la ceja con burla irónica porque ambos saben que él nunca tendrá lo suficiente para ella, y ella nunca lo elegirá a él.

Sin embargo, a pesar de todo, ella sigue haciendo los pedidos con regularidad. Y él los sigue entregando puntual. Y a veces sus dedos se rozan cuando él le pasa la cena caliente y ella le entrega el dinero. Por un instante un coro de ángeles canta y su sangre masculina hierve prepotente, como si ya quisiera reclamarla como suya. Aunque no lo hace. Solo sigue el juego.

Se ha convertido en eso, un juego entre los dos. Ya no existen Ranma y Akane, que se casaron y se fueron lejos. No existe Shampoo, que decidió volver a China y lo dejó a él solo, triste, indefenso y cargando con el peso de llevar el restaurante. Ya no están los amigos de siempre, que decidieron tomar cada uno su rumbo. Solo está él, Mousse.

Y aunque hay tantos solteros apuestos y codiciados dispuestos a casarse, Nabiki Tendo sigue soltera, y pidiendo ramen a domicilio cada semana sin falta.

A veces, incluso, sus dedos se rozan cuando él va a dejar el pedido. Y ella sonríe, arrogante, porque lo sabe, aquello es solo un juego, pero uno que él estaría dispuesto a jugar ciegamente.

.

.

FIN

.

.

Notas de autora: Otro de una de mis parejas favoritas, esta vez en el universo canon.

Gracias a todos los que leen siempre, muy en especial a **Dee-Dee Zednem, Aoi Fhrey, EleonorSaotome, Jessica, Mkcntkami, Haruri Saotome, Lily Tendo89, Saritanimelove** y **Alezi Monela.**

Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	283. El soñador y el sueño

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **El soñador y el sueño**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

Desde que nació, Ranma Saotome se sintió inconforme. Siendo niño tenía sueños extravagantes de lugares lejanos donde algo lo esperaba, algo más grande que el universo mismo, y se ponía nervioso y excitado porque aquel momento llegara, cuando por fin viera con sus propios ojos eso grandioso que el destino le tenía preparado.

Siendo apenas un muchacho de dieciséis años dejó las tierras de su familia y se internó en el inefable mundo, conoció maravillas que otros apenas podían imaginar, vivió aventuras que cortaban luego el aliento de quien las oía, viajó por parajes desconocidos y muchos veces aún inexplorados por el ser humano. Hizo amigos entrañables. Besó los labios de varias mujeres, sensuales féminas que se enamoraban de su cabello trenzado y la exótica combinación de sus ojos rasgados y azules. Ninguna de ellas le llenó el corazón y la necesidad de avanzar buscando aquello que aún no podía nombrar lo hacía siempre partir, y ellas, con los ojos llorosos y las camas frías, cantaban sin cesar el lamento de su abandono.

Y es que Ranma Saotome no se ataba a ningún sitio, no había riqueza, maravillas o redondeadas caderas que pudieran retenerlo de su extraordinaria sed de aventuras. Cada paso que avanzaba sentía que estaba más cerca de cumplir su propósito en la vida.

Un día, en las lejanas y míticas tierras de Shangri-La, conoció a los pueblos que vivían sobre la ardiente arena del desierto. Uno de los jefes lo hizo pasar a su tienda y lo agasajó con manjares de sabores que nunca había paladeado, y lo invitó al mejor licor en copas de oro, pues la fama de sus andanzas lo precedía, así Ranma había encontrado muchas veces cobijo entre gente extraña.

Al finalizar la comida, luego de que Ranma oficiara como excelso relator de sus anécdotas más impresionantes, el jefe palmeó dos veces y la puerta de la tienda se levantó, entonces entraron un par de músicos cargando instrumentos que el muchacho nunca había visto, y tres mujeres cubiertas con velos vaporosos y medallitas tintineantes cosidas a la ropa, que centelleaban a la luz de las lámparas de aceite y cantaban cada vez que daban un paso.

La música, cadenciosa, comenzó a sonar y llenar la tienda de imágenes de ensueño. Ranma, con los ojos agrandados de asombro, observaba el bambolear de las caderas femeninas balanceándose con aquel ritmo que se pegaba a la piel como el sudor en esas cálidas tierras. Pero más que la música o el sensual baile, Ranma no apartaba los ojos de una de las mujeres que, con cada movimiento, dejaba un poco al descubierto entre las sedas de colores que la envolvían, los pequeños y descalzos pies, o las piernas bien torneadas.

El final del baile lo marcó el extraordinario momento en que las mujeres descubrieron sus rostros y unos ojos canela de espesas pestañas, delineados de negro, le sostuvieron la mirada a Ranma con firmeza y algo de desafío, mientras sus labios sonrosados apenas se arqueaban en una sonrisa curiosa. Los ojos azules brillaron. Aquel fue un instante eterno donde dos almas conversaron de nuevo luego de milenios de buscarse por el mundo.

El jefe rio entre dientes ante la urgente pregunta de Ranma por conocer a aquella mujer que le había robado el aliento en unos pocos minutos.

—Se llama Akane —respondió el jefe bebiendo otro poco de licor—, y es mi hija.

—Y será mi esposa —completó Ranma Saotome.

Porque había encontrado por fin eso que estuvo buscando desde su nacimiento.

.

.

FIN

.

.

Nota de autora: Shangri-La es un lugar ficticio de una novela de James Hilton, pero por extensión se aplica a cualquier paraíso terrenal, sobre todo a una tierra utópica del Himalaya, aislada del mundo exterior, donde hay siempre felicidad y la gente no envejece. Para este fic quise usarlo como un lugar mítico en el Medio Oriente que todos los aventureros y exploradores buscan.

Espero que les haya gustado esta exótica aventura.

Muchas gracias a todos los que me leen y me escriben cada día, les mando muchos saludos, en especial a **Jessica, Saritanimelove, EleonorSaotome, Lily Tendo89, Elennita, Rokumon, Haruri Saotome**.

Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	284. Tarde

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **Tarde**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

Tofú Ono se levantó aquel día con una horrible sensación de nervios en el estómago, como si algo muy importante fuera a suceder, y así era, pues aquel día pensaba _por fin_ declararse con Kasumi Tendo. Y, quizá, incluso proponerle matrimonio también.

El sudor cubrió su frente al pensarlo y los anteojos se le empañaron. Apenas pudo desayunar, y casi no recordaba nada sobre la gente que había atendido en la consulta ese día, en su mente solo estaba aquel momento en que miraría el dulce rostro de Kasumi y le hablaría con el corazón, sin apartar la mirada de sus cristalinos ojos. Lo había practicado durante meses, frente al espejo, eligiendo adecuadamente cada palabra con la que abriría su corazón. A veces se ponía a imaginar la vida que le esperaba al lado de Kasumi, los hijos que tendrían, la comida deliciosa que ella le haría y que disfrutarían juntos cada día, cómo él le tomaría la mano tiernamente y la besaría en los labios. Incluso pensaba en el momento en que ambos fueran ya unos ancianitos y cómo ella seguiría siendo hermosa y teniendo aquella sonrisa dulce que lo había enamorado desde la primera vez que la vio.

Practicó, practicó y volvió a practicar. En ocasiones no salía de su casa por semanas y casi no veía a nadie, obsesionado con alcanzar la perfección para no estar nervioso delante de Kasumi y arruinar todo, como siempre hacía. Debía relajarse, después de todo, no solo tendría que confesarle su amor sino también ser su esposo durante muchos y largos años, no podía volverse un adolescente exaltado cada vez que estaba a su lado.

Practicó, practicó, y cuando creyó que ya estaba listo volvió a practicar una vez más, hasta que finalmente se dijo que era tiempo, que ya no podía retrasar más lo inevitable, que debía demostrarle al mundo y a sí mismo de lo que era capaz.

A medida que se acercaba la hora de la cena, momento en que había decidido que iría al dojo Tendo, sus nervios aumentaban, igual que el temblor de sus manos y el balbuceo de su voz. Cerró la consulta un par de horas antes para poder tranquilizarse y prepararse con calma para el momento más importante de su vida. Anduvo de un lado al otro de la habitación, se cambió de ropa cuatro veces, limpió meticulosamente sus anteojos otras diez y se puso a leer uno de sus libros de acupuntura para relajar la mente.

Finalmente, luego de planearlo durante tantos meses y después de pasar miles de desvelos, faltando diez minutos para las siete de la tarde de aquel jueves, salió caminando tranquilamente de la consulta hacia el dojo Tendo. Su estómago era un único nudo de preocupaciones, sus manos estaban sudadas y no sentía las piernas mientras caminaba las pocas calles que lo separaban de su destino.

Al llegar encontró las luces encendidas y al ingresar al patio delantero escuchó voces y risas. Tofú también sonrió, por reflejo, contagiado por aquel buen ambiente que se respiraba en la casa, como si le dieran la bienvenida. Dio la vuelta por el jardín para acercarse a la sala.

Las puertas estaban abiertas y todos estaban sentados a la mesa, comiendo, riendo, y al parecer, el señor Tendo y el señor Saotome estaban vaciando una botella de sake mientras todos hablaban y reían al mismo tiempo. Kasumi sonreía y sus mejillas estaban un poco coloreadas, se veía más hermosa que nunca. A su lado estaba Nabiki comentándole algo con una sonrisa mientras su hermana bajaba los ojos avergonzada. Akane intentaba calmar a los dos hombres mayores haciendo que soltaran la botella, pero ellos se abrazaban riendo. Ranma mientras tanto comía sin importarle nada más.

Junto a Kasumi había un muchacho que a Tofú le resultaba conocido, y luego recordó que era un amigo de Ranma que lo había acompañado en algunas aventuras y tenía un nombre curioso. Algo así como… Pantymedias.

De pronto Kasumi levantó los ojos y lo divisó. Sus miradas se encontraron, ella lo miró con sorpresa y él le sonrió con el corazón.

—Doctor Tofú —lo saludó Ranma saliendo a su encuentro mientras todavía mascaba una albóndiga de carne rellena . ¿Qué hace por aquí?

—Bueno, yo… —Tofú dudó, con su sonrisa amable—. No quisiera molestar, parece que están celebrando algo.

—Ah, sí. El compromiso de Kasumi con Taro. ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho?, yo nunca me lo imaginé, aunque Akane dice que desde el principio estuvieron hechos el uno para el otro, pero… bah —Ranma se rascó la nuca y terminó encogiéndose de hombros—. Increíble que Taro ahora vaya a ser parte de la familia, ¿no le parece? Tardaré en acostumbrarme.

El rostro de Tofú Ono se había ensombrecido. Su sonrisa estaba congelada y sus anteojos opacos.

—Sí… creo que yo también —murmuró lentamente.

—¿Por qué no viene y come con nosotros? —lo invitó Ranma.

—Oh, no —Tofú dio un paso atrás inmediatamente—. No, no. No te molestes, Ranma. Yo solo pasaba por aquí y quise saludar. Debo irme.

—Oh… ¿está seguro? —Ranma inclinó la cabeza a un costado.

—Sí —asintió Tofú, desdibujando su sonrisa de a poco—. Se me hizo tarde.

Dio media vuelta y se fue, internándose en la oscuridad.

.

.

FIN

.

.

Nota de autora: Es buen día para algo trágico, ¿no? XD.

Les recuerdo que ya está disponible el soundtrack **Primavera** de _El año de la felicidad,_ son tres discos: _Primavera, Yojimbo_ y _Yatagarasu._ Toda la información y los links de descarga están en el Facebook de **Fantasy Fiction Estudios** , o también pueden visitar el link en mi perfil. Como siempre, todo está ideado, producido y recopilado por **Aoi Fhrey.**

Muchas gracias a todos los que siempre me leen y me alegran con sus comentarios, muy en especial a **Jessica, Haruri Saotome, Dee-Dee Zednem, EleonorSaotome, Rokumon, Esmeralda Saotom** y **Elennita.**

Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	285. El primero

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **El primero**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

Daisuke afiló los ojos y su rostro se ensombreció mientras observaba a Ranma entreabrir los ojos adormilado.

—Hasta que despertaste —escupió—. Resultaste ser una nenita después de todo.

Ranma intentó hablar, pero estaba amordazado. Quiso moverse, pero tenía todo el cuerpo firmemente atado con sogas y la cabeza le daba vueltas; no podía pensar con claridad. ¿Qué ocurría? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Cómo había llegado allí?

—Eres un idiota, Ranma Saotome —sentenció Daisuke con una voz helada y cortante como el acero—. ¿Sabías que antes de que llegaras al Furinkan _yo_ era el más popular? Aunque el imbécil de Kuno siempre se creyó gran cosa y en su mundo él es un dios. Pero el más popular de todos los chicos, el más apuesto, al que todas las chicas perseguían, el que traía siempre alguna cosa interesante a la escuela o el que contaba anécdotas divertidas y extraordinarias sobre sus viajes de verano era _yo._ ¡Yo, Ranma!

Ranma intentó de nuevo hablar o moverse, pero sus músculos pesaban, como si una fuerza invisible le impidiera realizar cualquier tarea. Rodó los ojos perezosamente alrededor; vislumbró un techo y unas paredes de madera, como si fuera una cabaña. Por una de las lejanas ventanas observó el cielo celeste.

—Artista marcial —comentó Daisuke burlón, y soltó una carcajada que retumbó por la cabaña casi vacía—. ¡Tú, un artista marcial! Pues no te sirvieron de nada tu destreza o tus años de entrenamiento, en cuanto te hablé de comida te cegaste como un idiota. ¡Fue tan fácil drogarte a través de las albóndigas de pulpo! Eres un inútil, no mereces ser el alumno más popular del Furinkan, no mereces estar en boca de todos, todos los malditos días con tus estúpidas hazañas, que en realidad no son nada. Estás acabado, Ranma. Creí que pondrías más resistencia, tomé precauciones, tracé varios planos, pero míranos aquí, tú caíste como mosca y yo tengo todo el poder.

Ranma apretó los ojos con fuerza intentando controlar los mareos que hacían que toda la habitación danzara a su alrededor. Fue consciente de que estaba sobre un piso duro. La figura de Daisuke, con el uniforme puesto, se erguía cerca de él, mirándolo con odio. Ranma parpadeó. ¿Por qué tanto odio? ¿No se suponía que eran amigos?

—Me tienes harto, Ranma —dijo Daisuke respirando agitado—. Me robaste todo el protagonismo, ¡yo era un rey antes de tu llegada! Y poco a poco me pusiste en el lugar del perdedor, del segundón, del amigo gracioso que está solo para resaltar la figura del héroe —escupió—. Pero tú no eres un héroe, nunca lo fuiste, nunca lo serás… Todos podrán saber lo fácil que te acabó un simple muchacho como yo. ¡Ahora yo seré grande otra vez! Volveré a ser el primero.

Ranma casi no lo escuchaba, por momentos creía que perdería de nuevo el sentido e intentaba concentrar sus pocas fuerzas en desatar los nudos de las muñecas, soltar aunque sea una mano para lograr levantarse y quizá golpear a Daisuke para intentar escapar. Lo que fuera.

—Volveré a ser el primero —repitió lentamente Daisuke y su rostro cambió, una sonrisa maniática lo deformó, llenándole los ojos de luz.

Entonces levantó un hacha que había sostenido todo el tiempo en su mano derecha, pero Ranma no había alcanzado a ver. Los ojos azules del artista marcial se agrandaron mientras la cabeza del hacha se reflejaba en sus pupilas, grabándose a fuego en su cerebro. Y supo que no tenía destreza para moverse a tiempo. Supo que moriría, y aquella certeza llenó aún de más terror sus ojos, y su boca aulló un grito que fue amortiguado por la mordaza.

Daisuke inspiró con fuerza, levantó el hacha con las dos manos estirando los brazos y la bajó de golpe, cercenando la carne y desprendiendo la cabeza de Ranma del resto de su cuerpo.

La sangre le salpicó a Daisuke el rostro, pero no dejó de sonreír.

—Soy el primero de nuevo —murmuró dejando que los brazos le colgaran exangües—. Soy el primero… y el único, Ranma Saotome.

.

.

FIN

.

.

Nota de autora: Quizá se pregunten por qué Daisuke y no Hiroshi. Bueno, pues en mis fics Daisuke ya ha sido depresivo y se ha suicidado, por eso quise hacerlo también a él el lunático de esta historia.

Muchas gracias por leer. Espero que les haya gustado. Les envío saludos especiales a esas personas que se toman la molestia de dejarme un comentario siempre, ya saben que los fanfickers solo nos alimentamos de sus palabras y opiniones :D Gracias a: **Dee-Dee Zednem, EleonorSaotome, Haruri Saotome, Elennita, Rokumon, Lily Tendo89, Nancyricoleon**.

Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	286. El único

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **El único**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

A Daisuke le pareció mágico que Akane Tendo estuviera besándolo y gimiendo contra sus labios. Le había tomado casi ocho meses llegar a ese momento. No es que él lo hubiera deseado o planeado, simplemente se le presentó la oportunidad, y una vez que estaba ante él no fue tan idiota como para rechazarla. Él no era Ranma Saotome, que había convivido con aquella hermosa y deseable jovencita durante tanto tiempo sin siquiera confesarle su amor nunca.

Eliminar a Ranma había sido lo mejor que le había ocurrido en la vida, y tal y como supuso, una vez que Ranma estuvo muerto todo comenzó a marchar sobre ruedas para él. Incluso ahora tenía a Akane. Ella había estado profundamente afectada, por supuesto, después de todo a ella le gustaba Ranma, eran prometidos oficiales aunque fuera solo un arreglo de las familias, eran bastante amigos. Era natural que ella sufriera por lo que le había ocurrido al joven. Durante el funeral Daisuke se acercó a darle el pésame, igual que hicieron los demás compañeros del Furinkan, ella agradeció con el rostro lleno de lágrimas y Daisuke deseó con todo el fervor que tenía poder borrar esas lágrimas y reconfortarla.

Algunos días después, Akane regresó a la escuela y él se ofreció a acompañarla durante el receso y a prestarle los apuntes de clase para que se pusiera al día. De a poco se hicieron más cercanos, antes de la llegada de Ranma, Akane y Daisuke eran buenos amigos, se conocían desde el kínder, habían pasado toda la primaria juntos y Daisuke albergaba esperanzas de que Akane fuera su primera novia. Sin embargo, Ranma Saotome llegó a arruinar todo. No importaba, ahora que el artista marcial no estaba podían reforzar aquel lazo que tuvieron desde niños y hacerlo irrompible.

Pronto Akane comenzó a preferir la compañía de él por sobre la de Yuka y Sayuri. Daisuke gritó de alegría ante aquello, comprendiendo que se acercaban a pasos agigantados a ser _una pareja._ Fue ella la que le propuso la primera cita y él aceptó gustoso. Después de esa se sucedieron unas cuantas más, hasta que él, tembloroso y sudado, le dio por fin un beso. Y Akane lo respondió ansiosa, como si hubiera estado esperando ese momento por mucho tiempo.

Un par de semanas después, ya consolidados como novios, él la llevó a ese motel. Akane se lo había insinuado, con cierta timidez y dando muchos rodeos, pero al fin de cuentas lo que ella quería era eso, lo mismo que él anhelaba, por fin poder unir sus cuerpos en el acto de amor más pasional.

Y ahora, Akane gemía contra sus labios, buscaba desabotonarle la camisa y empujarlo hacia la cama. Daisuke, excitado y agitado, no podía creer la suerte que tenía, y por un momento pensó en lo extraño que era que él hubiera asesinado al prometido de esa chica con la que pronto iba a acostarse. Aquello parecía haber ocurrido hacía milenios. Por supuesto, nadie sospechó de él; no había huellas, no había pistas, no había indicios de nada. Había dejado a Ranma en aquella cabaña alejada y abandonada; tardaron cuatro días en encontrar el cuerpo, para aquel momento él casi lo había olvidado.

—Daisuke… —el susurro de Akane en su oído fue tan erótico que le hizo erizar el vello de la nuca—. Quiero jugar.

—¿Ju-jugar? —murmuró él, sin saber cómo controlar sus ansias de poseerla.

—Sí.

—Bueno… yo…

—Shh… —Akane puso un dedo sobre sus labios—. Déjame a mí.

Se movió para apagar la luz y todo quedó en penumbras. Daisuke solo escuchaba su respiración agitada y una risita traviesa de Akane. La observó moverse hacia su bolsa que había quedado en un sillón cuando entraron y unos segundos después ella regresó y se inclinó sobre él, de nuevo soltando una risita. Movió uno de los brazos de él y ató su muñeca a la cabecera de la cama con una soga.

—A-Akane… —Daisuke se pasó la lengua por los labios—. No sabía que te gustaran estos… juegos.

—Siempre quise hacerlo —respondió ella atando luego la otra muñeca masculina a la cama.

Daisuke sintió que su masculinidad crecía de solo imaginar todas las cosas que podrían hacer juntos esa noche. ¿Le tocaría luego el turno de atar a Akane también?

Akane se levantó de la cama y estiró una de las piernas de Daisuke, atando el tobillo a uno de los postes de la cama. Él frunció el ceño y tragó saliva.

—¿Akane?... Creí que solo serían las manos.

—Creíste mal —respondió ella, y su tono había cambiado de golpe.

Daisuke tuvo una extraña sensación, como si aquello no estuviera bien, así que se resistió cuando Akane quiso atarle el otro tobillo. Movió la pierna libre, pero la fuerza de Akane fue mayor y consiguió atarlo. Expuesto, con las piernas y los brazos estirados, Daisuke se sintió vulnerable y repentinamente asustado.

Pero comprendió que todo estaba bien cuando Akane se sentó a horcajadas sobre él y le abrió el cinturón y el botón de los pantalones. Daisuke sonrió de lado.

—No puedes esperar, ¿eh? —comentó envalentonado, con el deseo nublando su mente.

—No, hace mucho tiempo que quiero hacerlo —confesó Akane bajando la cremallera de los pantalones.

De un tirón bajó un poco el pantalón y también el bóxer. Daisuke se quejó con un gruñido.

—Cuidado. Esa zona es muy sensible —dijo.

—Lo sé —replicó ella y soltó una risa. Pero ya no parecía coqueta o traviesa.

Akane se alejó de nuevo y encendió la luz. Daisuke pestañó, encandilado momentáneamente por el brillo. Akane, de espaldas a él, estaba sacando algo más de su bolsa y al girar de nuevo hacia él, caminaba con las manos en la espalda, sonriendo ampliamente. Sus ojos canela parecían brillar.

—Akane —murmuró Daisuke pasando saliva, extasiado de tanta belleza.

Ella lo miró a los ojos y se inclinó hacia él, su blusa cayó un poco hacia adelante y Daisuke pudo vislumbrar el inicio de los pechos rodeados sensualmente por la puntilla del sostén.

—Daisuke —murmuró ella junto a su oído—, ¿harías algo más por mí?

—¿Qué? —respondió él con la boca seca.

Rápidamente Akane le quitó uno de los calcetines.

—Muerde esto —respondió en el mismo tono meloso de antes.

Y a la fuerza se lo metió en la boca. Daisuke agrandó los ojos sin comprender lo que ocurría, y no pudo luchar cuando Akane cortó un trozo de cinta adhesiva y le cubrió la boca para que no se saliera lo que le había puesto, ni que él lo pudiera escupir. Forcejeó intentando soltarse, pero las sogas eran gruesas y estaban apretadas con la fuerza de un gorila.

—¿Creíste que sería tan idiota de acostarme con el hombre que mató a mi prometido? —espetó Akane.

Daisuke gimió contra la cinta que le cerraba la boca, espantado. Se revolvió a un lado y al otro, tirando de las sogas, sus ojos se movían por todos lados, buscando respuestas, intentando entender lo que ocurría.

—Oh, sí —siguió Akane—, lo sé, claro que lo sé. ¿Por qué piensas que te seduje estos meses?, ¿por qué crees que te invité a este hotel? Qué idiota fuiste al pensar que me acostaría contigo, ¡no me conoces nada si pensaste que era posible que apenas unos meses después de Ranma yo podría estar con alguien más! Ranma era el único, siempre lo será. ¡Nunca te podrás comparar con él!

Su voz se quebró por un momento y los ojos curiosos y desorbitados de Daisuke la observaron.

—Sí —dijo Akane, como si él hubiera preguntado algo—. Ranma y yo… no te interesa saber detalles. Pero éramos prometidos… y nos amábamos. Hasta que tú acabaste con todo.

Akane apretó su mano libre, cerrándola en un puño.

—Siempre supe que eras tú, no quería creerlo, eras mi amigo desde la infancia… sin embargo, algo dentro de mí me decía que sí era verdad. Ranma me dijo aquel día que tú lo habías invitado a comer —reveló.

Daisuke palideció.

—No se lo dije a la policía —dijo Akane—, primero pensé que no tenía nada que ver, que a Ranma le había ocurrido algo después de verse contigo, que él… —se detuvo un momento, apretando los labios y aguantándose el llanto, no lloraría delante de aquel asesino—. Luego comprendí, y entonces supe lo que tenía que hacer. Que la policía te investigara y te encerrara no era suficiente, tú merecías un castigo peor. Y lo tendrás.

Daisuke respiró agitado, el sudor se agolpó en su frente y se revolvió una vez más, pero era imposible soltarse de las ataduras de Akane.

—Fuiste muy bueno en lo que hiciste, Daisuke, eso te lo concedo —comentó Akane como quien hablaba del clima—. Pero yo también lo seré. Recuerda que me escapé por la ventana de mi habitación para venir contigo, mi padre y mis hermanas creen que estoy durmiendo en mi habitación en este momento. Y nadie me ha visto la cara en este hotel, soy demasiado tímida para que me vean en un lugar así —dijo fingiendo la voz, igual que como había hecho cuando entraba al hotel con Daisuke, ocultando su rostro con unos lentes oscuros y un sombrero que le hacía sombra sobre su bello rostro—. Será fácil salir de la misma forma.

Daisuke volvió a tirar de las sogas con más fuerza, desesperado.

Ella lo miró a los ojos y luego deslizó la vista hasta su miembro, erguido orgullosamente como un faro dispuesto a guiarla. Akane sonrió y su mirada se volvió hambrienta. Por un momento, Daisuke se sintió confundido, sin entender lo que buscaba Akane. ¿Acaso pensaba abusar de él de alguna forma? ¿Por eso lo había expuesto y atado allí? Contra su propia voluntad, su excitación aumentó ante aquella perspectiva, porque Akane se veía magnífica y hermosa con aquella fiereza en los ojos, con el cabello revuelto y sensual. Al sentir la mirada de ella allí, tan directa y abrazadora, Daisuke creyó que no podría contenerse y se desharía allí mismo de forma muy poco varonil.

—Hagámosla corta — dijo Akane de pronto, sacándolo de su ensueño—. Una frase con doble sentido, ¿no te parece? —agregó inclinando la cabeza.

Daisuke frunció el ceño sin entender, y entonces vio que Akane levantaba algo que había dejado sobre la cama mientras le pegaba la cinta, y que él no había notado antes. Era un hacha pequeña. Akane la tomó con una mano y la blandió.

Daisuke ahogó un grito de pánico contra el calcetín que llenaba su boca.

El filo rebanó la carne de su pene erecto. La sangre salió disparada desde la herida.

Daisuke se convulsionó de dolor poniendo los ojos en blanco. Las lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos y la mucosidad llenó su nariz ante el terrible tormento que padecía. Y después de nadar en un mar de puro sufrimiento durante varios minutos, perdió el sentido.

Ya nunca despertó.

.

.

FIN

.

.

Nota de autora: Ya cuando escribía la historia de ayer se me ocurrió esta venganza de Akane, y creo que Ranma se merece que alguien lo vengue después de la forma en que murió, sin tener la culpa de nada.

Gracias a todos los que siempre me escriben y me apoyan, especialmente a **Haruri Saotome, Elennita, EleonorSaotome** (sí habrá especial de Navidad, de dos capítulos, que serán publicados 24 y 25 de diciembre) **, Dee-Dee Zednem, Rokumon, Saritanimelove, Jessica, Maat Sejmet** y **Ivarodsan.**

Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	287. Adiós

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **Adiós**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

El dojo de los Tendo se había transformado. En la parte delantera, justo sobre la duela de entrenamiento, se había improvisado un altar lleno de arreglos florales que había puesto la familia y algunos enviados por amigos. Frente a las flores estaba dispuesto el incienso que sería quemado más tarde en recordatorio del difunto. Y en medio de las flores, en un pequeño espacio despejado, estaba enmarcada la fotografía del difunto, en ella Ranma Saotome estaba sonriendo y haciendo la V con los dedos mientras el sol brillaba detrás de él con inmenso fulgor.

En un ataúd abierto estaba el cuerpo, vestido, a pedido de Akane, con sus ropas chinas de siempre y una camisa china nueva, también roja, pero con el diseño de un dragón enroscándose por su brazo izquierdo. El rostro se veía sereno y pálido, los ojos cerrados, el cabello aún se alborotaba sobre la frente, y la trenza, cuidadosamente peinada, descansaba sobre su hombro derecho. Parecía que Ranma estuviera simplemente dormido, pero lamentablemente no era así.

De pie ante él, completamente vestida de negro, con el rostro inclinado y el flequillo ensombreciendo sus ojos rojos por el llanto, estaba Akane Tendo; firme e inquebrantable, una mujer admirable que había soportado todo aquel dolor sin despegarse ni un solo momento del lado de su prometido. Sus manos, unidas sobre su pecho, se crisparon un momento, tomando con fuerza la tela de su vestido mientras el terrible dolor de la pérdida la sacudía.

Todo había sucedido demasiado rápido. Ninguno quería creer que era cierto. Shampoo había vociferado y se había puesto a sacudir el cuerpo inerte, entre lágrimas y gritos en su propio idioma. Mousse y Genma Saotome tuvieron que arrancarla a la fuerza del cadáver de Ranma, mientras Akane, encogida en un rincón, permanecía con la cabeza gacha, porque entendía lo que Shampoo sufría pues ella había sufrido mucho más. Al final, Shampoo comprendió que no se podía hacer nada y cayó de rodillas, llorando inconsolable, hasta que su bisabuela se acercó y la convenció de levantarse y ser fuerte. Ahora, varias horas después, más repuesta, con el semblante serio y los ojos rojos, estaba también en el dojo, rindiendo homenaje al gran artista marcial, vistiendo su traje de guerrera china, como se acostumbraba en su aldea durante aquellas reuniones, aquel traje con el que había llegado a Japón únicamente por Ranma Saotome, y con el que ahora lo despedía.

Ukyo fue la más comprensiva. Desde hacía unos meses sabía que aquella extraña pelea entre Ranma y todas sus prometidas terminaría por explotar, y tarde o temprano el muchacho elegiría a una, o todo acabaría para mal, como había ocurrido. La pena que atenazaba a Ukyo era no solamente haber perdido a Ranma, sino también haber perdido la oportunidad de volver a cultivar su amistad únicamente por intentar conseguir que fuera su esposo. Con el corazón pesado y dolido, había ido a presentar sus respetos a la familia, a la inconsolable Nodoka y al serio Genma, que mantenía la mandíbula apretada sin sostenerle la mirada a nadie por demasiado tiempo. En contraposición, el que sí lloraba era Soun Tendo, que había perdido no solo un yerno sino además un futuro brillante para él y sus hijas.

La que no entendió nada fue Kodachi. Irrumpió con sus rosas negras, exigió ver a Ranma, descartó el cadáver creyéndolo falso, Ukyo y Shampoo la arrastraron fuera para hacerle entender (a golpes si era necesario) lo que estaba ocurriendo. Un par de horas después, Kodachi pareció entender por fin que Ranma había muerto, que no había manera de que regresara y que nada se podía hacer. Entonces, en medio de un melodrama, con lágrimas negras corriendo por su rostro por el maquillaje corrido, intentó suicidarse, y solo pudo ser detenida por su hermano Kuno que había llegado a «consolar» a Akane.

Finalmente el dojo volvió a quedar en calma. Kasumi, aún con lágrimas en los ojos, había pasado un brazo por los hombros de Akane y la mantenía resguardada en su calor. Los presentes se mantenían callados o hablando apenas en susurros, todos comentando, apesadumbrados, la muerte imprevista y sorprendente de aquel joven. El acoso constante de las prometidas y los diferentes rivales que se aparecían para retarlo, habían convertido la existencia de Ranma en un verdadero infierno. Ya no podía dormir o descansar, incluso en plena madrugada los oponentes se colaban en su cuarto, obligándolo a mantenerse siempre alerta, en una duermevela constante. Si salía a la calle, Ukyo, Shampoo y Kodachi lo perseguían exigiéndole una cita, o sus oponentes para terminar las peleas que tenían pendientes. Peleaba cada vez más con Akane, que no podía entender que el muchacho no pudiera ponerle fin a todo aquello.

Al final, su corazón no lo resistió. Nadie, ni siquiera su padre, que lo había llevado de viaje por todo Japón y China, sabía que Ranma tenía un problema cardíaco que se lo llevó al otro mundo al primer infarto. La pena fue inmensa. Su madre se consolaba al menos diciendo que ahora su hijo sí podría descansar de aquella vida que llevaba. Aunque en realidad no había consuelo para ninguno de los que había aprendido a querer al carismático Ranma Saotome.

.

.

Casi a la medianoche, Kasumi había logrado que Akane, que no había probado alimentos en todo el día, se fuera a descansar algunas horas, pues el día siguiente sería largo y duro para ella. Akane pidió a su familia y a los Saotome, los únicos que quedaban a esa hora en el dojo velando el cuerpo, que la dejaran un momento a solas con Ranma, pues quería despedirse de él antes de ir a su habitación. Al día siguiente, muy temprano, sería la cremación. Cabizbajos y tristes, todos la dejaron sola y cerraron la puerta del dojo.

Akane permaneció un par de minutos más sentada sobre el cojín, con las piernas dobladas y la cabeza gacha. Luego, haciendo una mueca, apoyó las manos en el piso para levantarse, lo que hizo con dificultad, pues tenía las piernas entumidas.

—Estúpidos calambres —murmuró mientras se ponía de pie.

Se acercó al ataúd, miró la hora en su reloj de pulsera y le dio unas palmaditas en las mejillas al cadáver.

—Ranma —susurró llamándolo—. Vamos, Ranma… ya es hora de que pase el efecto. Despierta.

De a poco, el muchacho abrió los ojos y la miró a través de una niebla espesa de drogas. Ella se inclinó hacia él hablándole muy bajito.

—¿Ranma? ¿Estás bien? —preguntó.

El chico se sentó de a poco en el ataúd y pestañeó.

—Eso creo —dijo con una mano en la cabeza—. ¿Salió bien? ¿Se lo creyeron?

Akane hizo un gesto triste mientras asentía lentamente.

—Lo siento por la tía Nodoka, yo…

—Yo también —admitió Ranma bajando la cabeza—. No quería hacerle eso a mamá, pero no había otra manera. Nadie podía saber la verdad.

—Lo sé —dijo Akane.

—No había otra forma de escapar de esta locura, las cosas se estaban poniendo demasiado difíciles y peligrosas. Yo no quería engañarlos a todos —se defendió Ranma.

—Pero era la única forma de que te dejaran en paz, ya lo sé —suspiró Akane.

—Cuando pase un tiempo prudente… cuando podamos estar bien y seguros, le contaremos la verdad a todos —dijo Ranma mientras Akane lo ayudaba a salir del ataúd y estirar las piernas—. Bueno, a todos no, a tu familia y mis padres.

Akane asintió y luego lo miró a los ojos.

—Qué suerte que me gusta tanto _Romeo y Julieta_ , ¿no? —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Pero, ¿dónde conseguiste esas drogas? —preguntó Ranma que aún se sostenía la cabeza, un poco dolorida—. Son horribles, siento como si realmente hubiera muerto.

—Fui al barrio chino —respondió simplemente Akane encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Hiciste el equipaje? —preguntó Ranma—. ¿Pudiste guardar todo?

—Sí —Akane asintió—. Tu ropa, un poco de la mía y todos nuestros ahorros. Están en una maleta debajo de mi cama.

—Bien. Entraré por la ventana a sacarla y luego nos iremos.

—¿Estás seguro de que puedes, Ranma? —lo detuvo Akane antes de que saliera del dojo—. Acabas de… acabas de estar muerto.

—Estoy bien, no te olvides de que soy el mejor —dijo Ranma y sonrió mostrando la V con los dedos, de una forma tan parecida a la fotografía enmarcada que por un instante Akane se sintió turbada.

Ranma avanzó, pero Akane lo tomó por la manga.

—Espera, voy a mirar que no haya nadie afuera —dijo.

Con sigilo abrió la puerta del dojo. El cielo completamente estrellado estaba sobre ellos. En la casa solo se veían un par de luces encendidas.

—Bien, está despejado anunció Akane.

Y Ranma desapareció como una sombra entre la oscuridad, saltando con agilidad hacia el techo de la casa. Akane lo esperó, resguardada de las luces, en una esquina fuera del dojo, nerviosa ante cualquier ruido, mientras sentía que los minutos se arrastraban lentamente.

De entre las sombras de la noche, Ranma emergió de nuevo unos minutos después, con la maleta en una mano y estirando la otra como invitándola.

—¿Vamos? —le susurró en la noche.

Akane lo miró a los ojos sabiendo que a partir de aquel momento su vida cambiaba para siempre. Con seguridad le tomó la mano.

—Vamos —asintió. Antes de irse se volvió para mirar la casa y el dojo con nostalgia—. Adiós –susurró a la brisa.

Ranma Saotome y Akane Tendo se internaron por las oscuras calles de Nerima tomados de la mano.

.

.

FIN

.

.

Nota de autora: No se preocupen, no estoy macabra ni me pasa nada XD, hoy quería matar de nuevo a Ranma, porque era algo que no se esperarían que pasara otra vez tan pronto XDDD. Pero Noham se puso triste solo de pensarlo así que me imaginé cómo podría Ranma morir sin estar de verdad muerto, y se me ocurrió esto. Espero que les haya gustado que Ranma no muriera al final :D

Agradezco mucho a todos los que me escriben, me leen cada día y me dan ánimos. Saludos especiales a **Dee-Dee Zednem, Saritanimelove, Elennita Haruri Saotome, Fhrey, EleonorSaotome, V-Nazar, Rokumon, Alezi Monela, Akai27, Mkcntkami, Lily Tendo89**.

No olviden visitarme en **Fantasy Fiction Estudios** en facebook.

Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	288. Laberinto

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **Laberinto**

[continuación del capítulo 38 de esta colección]

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

Mientras su cuerpo se sacudía y sus senos desnudos rebotaban libres al compás de las embestidas, y sus muslos suaves temblaban al cabalgar a su amante, Shampoo se preguntó qué estaba haciendo. No podía estar acostándose, de nuevo, con Tatewaki Kuno, no podía estar sucumbiendo a aquel calor que le quemaba las entrañas haciéndola querer arder en esas llamas por toda la eternidad, ansiando ser llenada por su amante para siempre, para vivir en el éxtasis eterno.

No podía ser, se repitió mientras el sudor resbalaba por su cuerpo y entre viriles gruñidos guturales, Tatewaki se doblaba levemente para juntar ese sudor con la lengua y después saborear los pezones que dolían por ser tocados, a los que ella le estaba dando tan libre acceso.

No, no podía ser. Era imposible que aquel hombre le arrancara gritos desesperados de ser poseída, que hubiera llegado tan al límite de arrojarlo sobre las sábanas y enseñarle de lo que era capaz una amazona, que desde muy joven conocía y adoraba su propio cuerpo y sabía cómo satisfacerlo y hacerlo vibrar. Ella no era una chiquilla inocente, conocía el acto mejor que nadie, se había unido incluso antes con ese mismo sujeto, pero no recordaba tan vívidamente las caricias y los besos, el roce con aquella piel, los fuertes y salvajes músculos estrujándola.

No lo recordaba pero quería que fuera lo único que recordara por toda la eternidad.

Shampoo tembló sucumbiendo a las sacudidas espasmódicas del gozo. Se derrumbó encima de su amante, pero de inmediato se incorporó apoyándose en las manos, dejando que su largo cabello violeta cayera sobre ellos. Respiró con la boca muy abierta, a grandes bocanadas para intentar recobrar el sentido. Los minutos pasaron de a poco, pero el calor en su interior no se apagaba, al contrario, parecía crecer, amenazando con matarla de abstinencia si no escuchaba su latente llamado.

Su amante pareció sentir lo mismo porque lo percibió crecer dentro de ella, de nuevo con la carne firme entre sus piernas. Shampoo se irguió, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y la oscuridad de sus párpados fue bombardeada por miles de imágenes fugaces de ella y su amante entrelazados, cumpliendo las fantasías más aberrantes de ambos, sin tapujos ni vergüenzas, con la soltura que solo aquel acto desinhibido podía dar. Una mujer que goza es una mujer libre, y pronto Shampoo lo entendió, y abrazó aquella sentencia.

En cuanto ella quiso tomar de nuevo las riendas del coito, Kuno se lo impidió, elevándose y afirmándole los glúteos con toda la palma de la mano para acomodarla mejor. El cuerpo de Shampoo se balanceó, y la unión que había entre ellos vibró por todos los rincones de su cuerpo, haciéndole dar grititos inconexos mientras movía la cadera acompasadamente para lograr más placer.

Kuno gruñó. Las gotas de sudor resbalaron desde sus sienes por los costados de su rostro y por su cuello mientras doblaba las piernas y luego apoyaba las rodillas en el colchón, sin soltar a la mujer, para al final recostarla de espaldas en la cama y adueñarse de su ser por completo, embistiendo con fuerza encima de ella, mientras Shampoo se abría cada vez más para él, complacida y sobrecargada de emociones.

Ambos lanzaron exclamaciones y contuvieron el aliento al llegar tan rápido a la cúspide nuevamente. El mundo parecía girar a su alrededor dejándolos fuera de la rotación de la tierra, sostenidos en el limbo salvaje del deseo, que otra vez los atenazaba cortándoles la respiración.

Kuno murmuró cosas sin sentido mientras repartía besos húmedos por el cuerpo caliente de la amazona y ella se retorcía debajo de él con la sensualidad de una serpiente que se sabe hermosa y deseada, dueña de todo. Luego Kuno se recostó sobre ella y Shampoo lo recibió entre sus brazos, cerrando los ojos; creyó que se había quedado dormida durante unos momentos, porque despertó sobresaltada al sentir los besos lentos y torturantes sobre los sensibles senos.

Las húmedas lamidas se repetían con una cadencia erótica, Kuno se deleitaba saboreándola y Shampoo agitaba la cabeza hacia un lado y hacia el otro rogando que por favor se detuviera, que por favor parara aquel delicioso tormento, al mismo tiempo que empujaba hacia él, ofreciéndose entera para su degustación. Quizá él no hacía caso a sus ruegos porque ella hablaba en chino.

Con lágrimas en los ojos, cuando Shampoo creía que ya no lo soportaría y gemiría por su orgasmo solo con aquella estimulación, sintió las fuertes manos de Kuno tomándola por la cintura para darla vuelta con brusquedad y besar su espalda, desde la curva de las nalgas hasta la sensible nuca, que descubrió apartando los mechones de cabello con una mano.

No, no podía ser, no podía ser que ella quisiera que continuara. Había sido educada y entrenada para algo mejor, algo mucho, mucho mejor, como Ranma, por ejemplo, el que sería su esposo y el que engendraría en ella luego de largas noches de amor, hijos fuertes preparados para la batalla. Había sido una circunstancia del destino lo que había hecho que ella terminara casada con Tatewaki Kuno y llevando a su hijo en el vientre. No podía ser que su cuerpo reaccionara tan vehemente a los llamados de la piel de ese hombre. No podía ser que lo quisiera de nuevo dentro, ahora. En ese instante. Ya mismo. ¿O sí podía ser?

Mientras Kuno metía la mano en su cabello enmarañado y sudoroso, tirando con una delicadeza sensual y ella gemía, estirando el cuello y dejando expuesta su blanca piel, esperando a que él la poseyera por fin salvajemente una vez más, los ojos de Shampoo se concentraron de pronto en la mesita que había en el cuarto, y los dos vasos que había sobre ella.

Kuno le había dado un poco de champagne para brindar por una boda exitosa, a pesar de las circunstancias. Ella había bebido para olvidar que aquella no era ni sería nunca la vida con la que había soñado siempre.

Pero Kuno había traído las copas ya llenas, no había descorchado la botella delante de ella. Los ojos de Shampoo se agrandaron, concentrados en el par de vasos y sus labios hinchados de besos y mordiscos se entreabrieron asombrados.

Y mientras Kuno la penetraba desde atrás, llenándola de la más grande delicia, y ella gemía sin poder contenerse, derramando lágrimas de alivio, clavando sus uñas sobre el colchón para poder soportar tanto placer, apretando los dientes para no lanzar un grito que derrumbara las paredes cada vez que su amante ingresaba hacia sus más hondos secretos, lo comprendió. Él había usado el mismo afrodisíaco que ella había puesto en su bebida al creer que era Ranma quien se la iba a tomar.

Quizá era una venganza, o quizá un terrible doblez del destino saldando las cuentas, pero allí estaba ella, cayendo en la misma trampa que había tendido, andando otro camino que se torcía, y que volvía a torcerse, tomando curvas inusuales que no llevaban a ninguna parte. No había forma de escapar.

Lo peor de todo era saber la verdad y desearlo al mismo tiempo, pensó mientras se convulsionaba dejando caer el rostro sobre el colchón, con su poderoso amante sobre ella. No había modo de librarse de aquel afrodisíaco hasta que la última gota del elixir saliera del cuerpo, hasta que se saciara la sed que había despertado.

Shampoo levantó la cabeza, con los ojos brillantes como los de una gata acorralada, clavando la vista en los vasos. Sintió los dedos de Kuno explorándola, buscando el centro mismo donde se concentraba todo su placer, tocando con la yema de los dedos con una lentitud pasmosa y enervante, enloqueciéndola.

El deseo irrefrenable la inundaba de nuevo y sin poder contenerse Shampoo arqueó la pelvis, levantando un poco la cadera para que Kuno la acariciara mejor. No tenía escapatoria, no había ningún camino que la alejara de aquel destino.

Arrugando la sábana entre sus puños, mirando los dos vasos sobre la mesa, Shampoo se preparó para estallar de gozo una vez más, pero no la última de esa infinita noche.

.

.

FIN

.

.

Nota de autora: Espero que les haya gustado.

Gracias a todos los que me leen cada día y me hacen llegar sus comentarios, especialmente a **EleonorSaotome, Alezi Monela, Haruri Saotome, Lily Tendo89, Rokumon, Elennita, Mara12, Ivarodsan, V-Nazar, Camuchis, Dee-Dee Zednem, Saritanimelove, Akai27** y **Jessica.**

Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	289. La reina de hielo

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **La reina de hielo**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

El timbre del teléfono resonó por la casa Tendo. Akane descolgó el auricular.

—¿Sí, diga?

—Hola, Akane.

La voz familiar y poco usual la hizo agrandar los ojos a la hija menor de Soun Tendo.

—¿Nabiki? —Akane observó el aparato telefónico como si aquella no pudiera ser real—. ¿En verdad eres tú?

—Claro que soy yo —respondió su hermana, mientras del otro lado de la línea hacía una mueca burlesca—. La mismísima Nabiki Tendo, veintisiete años, soltera, poderosa y muy rica empresaria de Tokio, dueña de la compañía Tendoru. ¿Algo más?

Akane dio un resoplido antes de responder.

—No tenías que ser tan sarcástica —se detuvo un momento y tomó el auricular con ambas manos, pegándolo un poco más a su boca—. ¿Te encuentras bien, Nabiki?

Los labios de la exitosa empresaria temblaron un momento, pero se repuso de inmediato.

—Por supuesto, hermanita, ¿por qué no habría de estarlo?

—Tú… casi nunca llamas.

—Bueno, tenía un hueco en mi apretada agenda y decidí matar el tiempo de alguna forma. Dime, ¿cómo están todos?

—Muy bien —respondió Akane relajando la postura—. Kasumi acaba de salir, un minuto antes y hubieras podido hablar también con ella.

—¿Continúa llevándote la comida todos los días a pesar de su ocupado trabajo en la clínica de Tofú? Ay, Akane.

—¡Mi comida ha mejorado muchísimo! —se defendió la hermana menor—. Kasumi solo viene de visita, para ver cómo estamos. Nosotros también vamos mucho a visitarla a ella y Tofú. Continuamos en contacto.

—¿Eso es un reproche, Akane? —la voz de Nabiki tenía de nuevo un deje burlesco, como si sonriera mientras hablaba—. Te recuerdo que estoy llamando por teléfono.

—Lo siento —dijo Akane de inmediato—. Es verdad. Solo… te esperábamos para el Bon Odori, por el aniversario de la muerte de papá.

Nabiki se quedó en silencio, cerró los ojos un momento y volvió a abrirlos.

—Lo lamento, me fue imposible ir —dijo—. Ni siquiera estaba en Japón en ese momento —agregó luego, mintiendo.

—Ya sé —Akane bajó los ojos—. En fin —suspiró—. Te echamos de menos, Nabiki. ¿Por qué no vienes a comer un fin de semana? Te prometo que cocinará Kasumi.

Nabiki soltó una risa llena de buen humor.

—Así sería la única manera de que aceptara —dijo.

—¿Vas a venir? —inquirió Akane ilusionada.

—Quizá lo haga —volvió a mentir Nabiki Tendo. Cambió de tema con rapidez—. ¿Cómo están mis sobrinos?

—Demasiado revoltosos —respondió Akane—, creo que salen a su padre.

—Sí, claro. Diles que les enviaré unos obsequios, quizá lleguen la semana que viene… o la otra. Puede que haya algo para ti también, Akane.

Akane inclinó la cabeza hacia un costado.

—¿Por qué no los traes tú misma? —preguntó—. Te queremos en casa, yo también quiero tener sobrinos y un cuñado.

—Ya tienes los de Kasumi —sonrió Nabiki—. Y tienes a Tofú.

—¡Sabes de lo que hablo!

—Hago oídos sordos, como siempre —respondió la mediana de los Tendo.

—Siempre fuiste buena para eso —dijo Akane con un suspiro—. Es bueno saber que estás bien, y escuchar tu voz, hermana.

—Akane… —por un momento pareció que Nabiki iba a agregar algo más, pero se detuvo y cerró los ojos resignada. Cuando los abrió vio que alguien había entrado a la habitación donde se encontraba—. Se acaba mi tiempo, tengo una cita y luego una reunión.

—Está bien. Por favor, vuelve a llamar. Y cuídate.

—Tú también, Akane, cuídate mucho.

Nabiki depositó suavemente el auricular sobre el teléfono y volvió a recostarse sobre las almohadas en la cama de la clínica. Su asistente personal, la única persona que la había acompañado durante toda la enfermedad, desde el diagnóstico hasta aquel punto, cuando ya estaba desahuciada, la observó desde la silla donde se había sentado, a un lado de la cama.

—Señorita, ¿se los dijo? —preguntó.

El rostro seco y ojeroso de Nabiki se volvió hacia la secretaria y una brillante sonrisa lo iluminó.

—Nah, ¿para qué? —se encogió de hombros, la bata de la clínica bailaba sobre su frágil y delgado cuerpo—. Es mejor que me recuerden como siempre fui, la fría y calculadora Nabiki que se reía de todo.

—A veces parece… —sus asistente se detuvo, pero un gesto de Nabiki la invitó a continuar—, parece que también se riera de esto, señorita Nabiki.

—La ironía es obvia, Fumiko. Siempre creí que el dinero resolvería todos los problemas de mi vida, lo único que deseaba era poder ser rica para comprarme lo que quisiera y no pasar ningún tipo de necesidad. Y ahora, cuando tengo todo el dinero que podría desear o incluso más, me doy cuenta de que el dinero no ayuda en nada —concluyó Nabiki.

La secretaria bajó los ojos, apesadumbrada ante la verdad de lo que su jefa decía. Le dolía su enfermedad y su inexorable fin, a pesar de ser dura y exigente había aprendido a apreciarla.

—Es mejor que mi familia sufra una sola vez —continuó Nabiki—, no sirve de nada que se angustien por algo que no pueden remediar.

Cuando su asistente levantó de nuevo los ojos, los tenía llenos de lágrimas. Al verla, Nabiki chasqueó la lengua y prefirió voltear la cabeza hacia la ventana y los reflejos anaranjados del atardecer.

—Usted realmente los ama mucho —susurró la secretaria apesadumbrada.

—Cuidado, Fumiko—replicó Nabiki—. Que no te escuchen decir eso de Nabiki Tendo, la reina de hielo, o quizá alguien podría creerte.

Nabiki sonrió de costado mientras seguía con los ojos fijos en la ventana.

.

.

FIN

.

.

Nota de autora: El Bon Odori es un festival de danza japonés que se celebra entre julio y agosto, para dar la bienvenida a los espíritus de los ancestros, y es durante este festival que las familias realizan ritos fúnebres en honor de un pariente que haya muerto el año anterior, y que luego se repite cada tantos años según la costumbre local.

Muchas gracias a todos los que siempre me leen y apoyan, muy en especial a **Jessica, Akai27, Dee-Dee Zednem, Haruri Saotome, Lily Tendo89, Rokumon, EleonorSaotome, Maat Sejmet** y **Ivarodsan.**

Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	290. Carta de amor en un okonomiyaki

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **Carta de amor en un okonomiyaki**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

Ukyo pasaba el paño por la barra del pequeño restaurante de okonomiyakis con la mirada ausente, perdida en lo que se veía tras los cristales de la puerta de entrada. Los copos de nieve caían y la nieve se acumulaba en las calles y cerca de las entradas de las casas y los comercios.

Suspiró. En momentos como aquellos extrañaba mucho su antiguo hogar en la región de Kansai donde el invierno era severo, pero abrigado por un otoño agradable y donde luego se abría a una primavera esplendorosa, que era la mejor época para vender okonomiyakis. En cambio, allí en Niigata, la nieve y el frío parecían dominar durante todo el año y en los pocos meses de calor y buen tiempo, los habitantes aprovechaban para salir a disfrutar del sol, como si pudieran guardárselo en la piel para cuando el invierno atacara otra vez.

Ukyo volvió a suspirar. El frío envolvente de aquella ciudad la dejaba siempre melancólica, y en aquel momento, la hora más floja del día para su negocio, la soledad la abrumaba. Recordaba y añoraba su vida en Tokio, las aventuras y las locuras, extrañaba a sus amigos de aquellos tiempos. Extrañaba…

Ukyo negó con la cabeza. No debía pensar en eso. Aquello no tenía futuro. Ella había tomado la decisión correcta, eso se repetía cada día, intentando justificar un arranque de locura que la había llevado hasta esos parajes. No se arrepentía, pero a veces, solo a veces, como en esos momentos vacíos y helados, deseaba que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes.

La puerta del local se abrió y algunos copos de nieve alcanzaron a entrar, junto con una ráfaga de viento frío que hizo que Ukyo tiritara. De inmediato fue a un rincón a subir el termostato de la estufa.

—Qué clima horrible —comentó de espaldas al cliente—. Lo atenderé en seguida.

—… ¿Ukyo?

Era la voz que ella más añoraba y temía escuchar al mismo tiempo. Sus labios temblaron mientras levantaba el rostro y giraba lentamente. Al voltear lo descubrió tal y como lo recordaba, con la mochila de viaje al hombro y la pañoleta en la cabeza, que ahora era de color rojo. Sus ojos brillantes y soñadores eran los mismos, pero más maduros, igual que todo su rostro, que se oscurecía ligeramente por una sombra de barba.

—Vaya… Ryoga —comentó ella aclarándose la garganta.

—Ukyo, tú…. —a él también le costó hablar por un momento, sus mejillas se tiñeron de un tímido sonrojo—. No volví a verte, te fuiste de Nerima.

—Quería cambiar de aire, mejorar el negocio.

—¿Aquí? —preguntó Ryoga observando el vacío local.

—Necesitaba… irme de Tokio —confesó al final Ukyo.

—Entiendo —dijo Ryoga, pero estaba perplejo.

—Nunca creí que me encontrarías, Ryoga.

—Ha sido una casualidad, yo…

Se observaron un momento sin poder apartar la mirada. Ukyo sintió que él también la examinaba, comprobando cuánto había cambiado ella, si sus curvas seguían siendo las mismas. Al menos podía estar orgullosa de que su cuerpo casi no había sufrido alteraciones. Sonrió. Y Ryoga apartó los ojos.

—¿Qué vas a querer? –preguntó Ukyo colocándose detrás de la barra y encendiendo la plancha.

—Lo de siempre —respondió Ryoga dejando su mochila en el suelo y sentándose frente a ella.

De nuevo se miraron, compartiendo recuerdos. Aquel «lo de siempre» hablaba de su pasado compartido, de las muchas veces que Ryoga había visitado su restaurante cuando ambos vivían en Tokio, de todas las charlas hasta la madrugada. De los fugaces besos, casi de consuelo, que luego se convirtieron en algo más. Aquel momento apasionado y sublime, torpe pero lleno de sentimientos, que Ukyo guardaría en su corazón para siempre.

—Marchando uno de camarones —replicó Ukyo.

Mientras ponía a cocinar la masa, que chisporroteaba sobre la plancha hirviendo, Ryoga intentó iniciar conversación, aunque Ukyo era esquiva y se concentraba en cocinar para no tener que mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿Por qué te marchaste, Ukyo? Volví a Nerima y habían pasado algunos meses… tú sabes, nunca fui bueno con eso de las direcciones.

Ella lo miró de reojo un momento, pero no dijo nada.

—Ranma y Akane no me dieron ninguna respuesta —siguió Ryoga—, no sabían a dónde te habías mudado. Yo… no sabía cómo rastrearte.

—¿Me estuviste buscando? —preguntó Ukyo de pronto, alzando los ojos.

—Todo este tiempo —respondió él.

El sonido de la plancha fue todo lo que se escuchó durante largos segundos.

—Ryoga…

—Lo que pasó —dijo él con firmeza— no es algo que yo hiciera porque sí, no era mi intención tardar tanto en regresar.

—Ryoga —repitió Ukyo tragando saliva, sintiendo que las emociones se le desbordarían por los ojos si no hacía algo.

En ese momento Konatsu apareció desde la parte de atrás del restaurante vistiendo su kimono femenino y se quedó un instante quieto observando a la pareja.

—Señorita Ukyo, lo lamento, no sabía que…

—Está bien, Konatsu —respondió ella.

Un autobús se detuvo casi frente al restaurante y Ukyo lo observó sorprendida, luego volteó a ver a Konatsu con los ojos agrandados. El ninja asintió, como si ella le hubiera hecho una pregunta y a continuación dijo:

—Son las tres, señorita Ukyo.

La cocinera irguió la espalda y levantó el mentón.

—Está bien, Konatsu —y salió de detrás de la barra para ir hacia la puerta del negocio.

Ryoga la siguió con la vista y cuando ella abrió la puerta pudo observar el color característico de los autobuses escolares. Apareció una niña pequeña y una mujer adulta, posiblemente la maestra; ambas mujeres intercambiaron saludos y unas palabras hasta que la mujer se fue y el autobús partió.

Ukyo volvió a entrar al restaurante llevando a una niña de unos tres o cuatro años de la mano.

—Mamá… quiero onigiri —dijo la niña.

—Muy bien, Aiko, el tío Konatsu te dará un onigiri —asintió Ukyo sonriendo.

Konatsu se apresuró a tomar a la niña de la mano. Ryoga se la quedó viendo, y Aiko le devolvió una curiosa mirada infantil.

Cuando volvieron a quedar solos, Ukyo terminó de cocinar y apagó la plancha.

—Ukyo, tú… —Ryoga empuñó las manos—. ¿Acaso esa niña…?

—Aiko es tu hija, Ryoga —respondió Ukyo despacio. Ya no había por qué ocultar la verdad.

—¿Por eso te fuiste?

—No iba a darte una carga —replicó ella—, siempre me supe cuidar sola y no iba a imponerte mis errores.

—No fue un error —la interrumpió el muchacho.

Ella lo miró a los ojos y al final asintió.

—Es verdad, no es un error. Aiko es lo más maravilloso que tengo.

Ryoga entreabrió los labios, sorprendido del resplandor radiante en los ojos de la cocinera.

—¿Cómo nunca me avisaste? Si tú hubieras… yo habría podido…

—Lo hecho, hecho está, Ryoga. Nunca quise que te enteraras de esta forma, pero no hay remedio. Podrás conocer a Aiko, visitarla y pasar tiempo con ella, con el tiempo entenderá que eres su padre —dijo Ukyo—. Pero no aceptaré que quieras casarte conmigo o que vengas a vivir aquí como si fuera una obligación para ti. Nunca quise forzar ni mendigar tu amor, Ryoga, lo que me diste fue… —se detuvo un instante y miró a otro lado—. No me arrepiento.

—Yo… Ukyo, creo que esto ha sido el destino —dijo él—. ¿Cómo explicas que me haya topado justo con tu restaurante, aquí en Okinawa, de todos los lugares de Japón donde podría estar?

Ukyo Kuonji lo miró asombrada, luego enternecida, y al final sonrió.

—Estamos en Niigata, Ryoga —le dijo con dulzura.

—Haré lo que sea por Aiko, la cuidaré, la llevaré a la escuela… —comenzó a decir en un arrebato.

—Creo que te perderías —susurró Ukyo divertida.

—… podré llevarla de campamento, le enseñaré artes marciales, haré…

—Ryoga —lo interrumpió Ukyo.

Él, que se había puesto de pie llevado por la emoción, se sentó lentamente.

—Pero no solo por Aiko —continuó Ryoga mirándola a los ojos—. También por ti, Ukyo, en el pasado no me lo permitiste, te fuiste demasiado pronto.

—No volviste por más de tres meses —comentó Ukyo con calma.

—He venido por ti, Ukyo —dijo Ryoga sin hacerle caso—. Permíteme… permíteme estar contigo —casi suplicó el muchacho.

Ella lo observó atentamente. Después tomó las salsas y terminó de servir el okonomiyaki; puso el plato frente a él.

—Come o se te enfriará —dijo.

—Ukyo…

Ryoga suspiró y bajó el rostro observando la comida. Con salsa roja, encima del okonomiyaki, había dibujado un corazón. El muchacho volvió a mirar a la cocinera, que estaba limpiando los utensilios que había usado para cocinar.

Ryoga tomó los palillos y cortando un trozo del okonomiyaki se lo llevó a la boca. Masticó lentamente. Las miradas de ambos se encontraron. Sonrieron un momento. Ryoga siguió comiendo, Ukyo continuó trabajando. Afuera la nieve caía lentamente, inexorable.

.

.

FIN

.

.

Nota de autora: Seguramente están enterados de que murió la actriz de doblaje Hiromi Tsuru, que hacía la voz en japonés del personaje de Bulma en Dragon Ball y también de Ukyo Kuonji en Ranma ½, así que quise recordar en este episodio a uno de los tantos actores que con su magia nos hicieron vivir las aventuras de la serie. El nombre del fic hace alusión a una de las canciones que canta Ukyo en el especial _Kakutou Uta Karuta,_ hoy la compartimos en la página de **Fantasy Fiction Estudios** en facebook.

Aiko, el nombre de la hija de Ukyo y Ryoga, puede traducirse como «niña amada».

 **Dee-Dee Zednem** (me acordaba de tu amor por esta pareja al escribir esta historia), **Elennita, Haruri Saotome, Ivarodsan** (a Nabiki le gusta mucho el dinero, al punto de guardar monedas en un frasco XD, pero no hace las cosas por maldad si no para divertirse y ganar un dinerito extra), **Akai27** (es como el problema en el final de Inuyasha porque él era un medio demonio y Kagome era humana, pero Rumiko nunca se metió en esos pormenores), **EleonorSaotome** (al escribir pensaba en el cáncer), **Saritanimelove** (es una lección para todos nosotros, el dinero no compra la salud a fin de cuentas), **Vernica** (muchas gracias por tu ánimo, lo agradezco con el corazón c:), **Lily Tendo89** (sí, fue un capítulo muy fuerte y triste, ya quiero escribir alguna historia donde Nabiki esté bien y gane como siempre, jeje).

Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	291. La culpa es de Ranma

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **La culpa es de Ranma**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

En medio de la oscuridad del bosque, con la espalda pegada al tronco de un árbol, Ryoga Hibiki respiró acompasado y su aliento se condensó en largas volutas. Hacía frío pero no lo sentía, tenía el cuerpo bañado en sudor y el rifle preparado para disparar, sostenido con las dos manos de forma vertical, con la punta hacia el cielo, muy cerca de su cuerpo. Movió los ojos hacia un lado y hacia el otro, pero no se distinguía nada. Se pasó la lengua por los labios resecos. Sentía que el áspero uniforme militar y la mochila le pesaban más que nunca, y eso que él era muy fuerte y había soportado cosas peores que esas. El silencio aplastante lo agobiaba, estaba completamente perdido, no sabía qué había sido de sus compañeros, ya no sabía en qué dirección estaba el enemigo. No sabía absolutamente nada.

—Maldito Ranma —murmuró muy bajo con los dientes apretados.

Porque en su corazón y en su mente, Ranma Saotome era, y siempre sería, el culpable de todas sus desgracias. Por culpa de Ranma él había estado en Japón justo cuando se desató la guerra, si no fuera por querer llegar a un duelo que tenían previsto desde hacía mucho, seguramente él hubiera estado en otro continente. Para colmo, el idiota de Ranma, solo para refregarle por la cara sus agallas, no esperó que lo reclutaran sino que se alistó voluntario en las fuerzas. ¡Ese idiota! No importaba que Akane hubiera estado de acuerdo, o que a los que iban voluntarios les hacían servir solamente un año y luego podían volver a casa. No. Ranma Saotome lo había hecho solo para importunarlo a él.

Pues Ryoga Hibiki no era ningún idiota, ni un inútil cobarde, podría seguirle los pasos a Ranma muy fácilmente, incluso, y sobre todo, ser mejor que él. También se alistó, y pidió que lo mandaran a la zona de mayor peligro, porque él no era una nenita, como Ranma. Luego el idiota de aquel afeminado había tenido el descaro de burlarse de él, de decirle que no lo hiciera, que se perdería y sería peligroso; y para completar su humillación, se apareció en el pelotón donde lo habían asignado diciendo que sería su compañero de escuadra y que así al menos podría cuidarlo. ¡A él! ¡Él que se había pasado casi toda la adolescencia vagabundeando por bosques y luchando con jabalíes!

¡A él!

Ryoga apretó el fusil entre sus manos y el arma crujió, amenazando con romperse en cualquier instante. Respiró para tranquilizarse. Estúpido y maldito Ranma que se creía siempre el mejor, mucho mejor que él. No le había alcanzado con casarse con Akane mientras él apenas si lograba tener citas fugaces con Akari, porque se pasaba la mayor parte del año intentando saber en qué lugar de Japón estaba. Tampoco le había alcanzado con ganar torneos donde él ni siquiera se había podido anotar porque nunca llegaba a tiempo antes de que cerraran las inscripciones. No le bastaba con mostrarse y ser el centro de atención en _su_ escuadrón (porque era _suyo, él_ había pedido que lo enviaran allá) mientras que de él, Ryoga Hibiki, siempre se burlaban porque no podía encontrar dónde estaba el baño. No, no le bastaba con todas las humillaciones y sin sabores que le había hecho pasar desde el momento en que lo conoció, ahora también quería dejarlo como un soldado zopenco en esa guerra y llevarse todos los honores.

La misión de reconocimiento sería peligrosa, tan solo un pequeño grupo de avanzada, sin apoyo de ningún tipo, penetraría las líneas enemigas con el fin de recabar información valiosa de los puntos estratégicos, que serviría para planificar el siguiente asalto. Era una tarea para soldados más avezados y no aquellos reclutas que hacía apenas unos meses que servían, pero era la oportunidad de oro para Ryoga y no la dejó pasar, ofreciéndose para formar parte del grupo. Y pudo ver el rostro de Ranma, oh, sí, su cara de enfado, su boca deformada por la envidia y los celos de ver que le ganaría, que sería recordado como un valiente héroe.

Ranma no pudo soportarlo y también se ofreció. Ryoga apretó los dientes con fuerza de solo recordarlo. Según ese afeminado lo hacía para cuidarlo a él, porque le había prometido a Akari que lo traería sano y salvo de regreso. ¡Mentira! Ranma nunca había tenido oportunidad de hablar con Akari, lo hacía solamente para dejarlo mal parado, para humillarlo todavía más, si es que eso era posible.

Primero los cinco soldados habían avanzado sigilosos a campo traviesa, pegados como si fueran una sola sombra. Al llegar al bosque se dividieron haciéndose señas, tomando cada uno una ruta distinta para llegar al otro lado, donde comenzaba el campamento chino. Ryoga había sido de los primeros en avanzar, se metió en el bosque, pasó de árbol en árbol cubriéndose la espalda, se movió hacia la derecha y luego a la izquierda, hasta que, allí, con la espalda pegada a uno de los troncos, podía decir, con honestidad, que estaba irremediablemente perdido.

No se escuchaba nada más que el ocasional susurro del viento entre las hojas y las ramas, y algún pájaro que cantaba siniestramente en la noche, pero Ryoga ya no sabía hacia dónde estaba el campamento chino, o hacia donde podía escapar para volver a terreno japonés.

—Estúpido Ranma… maldito Ranma… —volvió a susurrar, como si fuera un mantra.

Su respiración se aceleró al escuchar unos pasos y de inmediato el sonido lejano de disparos. Ryoga echó el cuerpo al suelo y se camufló con las malezas del bosque. Poniéndose el rifle en la espalda, se arrastró, apoyándose en los codos. Intentaba alejarse de los disparos. ¿Cuántos habían sido? ¿Eran de los suyos o de los enemigos? ¿Habrían acabado con todos sus compañeros?... ¿Estaría muerto Ranma?...

Se movió más rápido. Otro disparo se escuchó más cerca y Ryoga se puso de pie de golpe al resguardo de un árbol. Su corazón martilleaba en su pecho intentando salir y el sudor se deslizaba por su rostro. Pasos sigilosos se acercaban. Preparó el rifle deslizándolo de su hombro con sigilo, esperando atento.

«Maldito… maldito Ranma… que me metiste en esto».

Giró y apuntó a la figura que se acercó, y frente a él apareció Ranma Saotome, también apuntándolo con su fusil. Ranma agrandó los ojos sorprendido y después relajó el cuerpo, aliviado. Bajó el arma.

—Ah, eres tú cerdito —susurró casi con una sonrisa.

Los ojos de Ryoga se afilaron. Maldito Ranma.

—Todo salió mal —dijo Ranma—. Descubrieron nuestro plan, debemos volver. No sé cuántos de los nuestros están heridos, o muertos.

Ryoga no le prestó atención, aún con el fusil listo para disparar. Su dedo tembló en el gatillo. ¿Y si…? ¿Y si lo hacía? Todos creerían que los culpables serían los chinos. Era época de guerra, cosas como aquellas sucedían. Él por fin estaría libre del imbécil de Ranma Saotome, podría ser feliz.

—Ryoga… ¿me oyes?... escúchame, cerdito…

Ryoga Hibiki apretó los dientes decidido a disparar, su dedo comenzó a presionar el gatillo del arma y su cañón apuntaba sin temblar directo al confiado de Ranma.

La bala entró y salió por su cabeza dejando un agujero. Murió en el acto. El cuerpo se desplomó y el brazo inerte soltó el fusil, que cayó sobre la hierba. Los ojos de Ranma observaron con horror cómo Ryoga caía muerto frente a él.

—Ryoga… maldición —apretó los dientes con los ojos llenos de lágrimas de rabia. Se tendió en el suelo y se arrastró lejos del lugar, llevando consigo el cuerpo del otro muchacho—. Maldición… maldición…

Era época de guerra, cosas como aquella sucedían.

.

.

Habían pasado casi nueve meses desde la muerte de Ryoga cuando Ranma por fin pudo ir al cementerio a rendirle homenaje. Una vez cumplido su año de servicio, había regresado a casa, a Nerima, a los brazos de Akane, siempre dispuestos a recibirlo.

Con un brazo en cabestrillo, de todas formas se las arregló con el brazo libre para echar el agua sobre la lápida y hacer un pequeño rezo con la cabeza gacha. Durante largos minutos se mantuvo observando la piedra y recordando sus aventuras de adolescentes y también aquel horrible momento en que había visto morir a Ryoga frente a él. Apesadumbrado, puso una mano sobre la roca, como si así pudiera consolar al muchacho.

Apretó los dientes.

—Lamento no haber podido hacer más —murmuró. Luego tomó aire reuniendo fuerzas para continuar hablando—. Me salvaste aquel día, pude haber sido yo el que moría con esa bala… Siempre fuiste un buen amigo, Ryoga.

.

.

FIN

.

.

Nota de autora: Ya hacía mucho que Ryoga no sufría XD.

Gracias a todos los que me leen, en especial a **V-Nazar, Haruri Saotome, Amisha Jaya** (muchas gracias por todas tus palabras, me dan mucho ánimo, te lo agradezco de corazón. Al principio parece imposible escribir todos los días, pero sí se puede, solo hace falta mucha [mucha, mucha XD] tenacidad. Saludos para vos) **, Vernica, Elennita, Dee-Dee Zednem, Saritanimelove, Rokumon, Maat Sejmet, AlexFromRus, Lily Tendo89, EleonorSaotome** y **Jessica.**

Recuerden visitarme en **Fantasy Fiction Estudios** en Facebook.

Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	292. Declaración

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **Declaración**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

Ranma corrió a toda velocidad, saltando de techo en techo, con la brisa golpeando su rostro y haciendo ondear su trenza tras él. Dio un último gran salto, corrió por el borde de un muro y se impulsó una vez más, para caer sin ruido encima del tejado de los Tendo. Se sentó con las piernas dobladas y el rostro serio, su frente estaba llena de gotitas de sudor y él respiraba agitado, por el ejercicio y por los nervios.

—No… no puede ser… ¿verdad? —murmuró con la mirada perdida.

Se rascó una mejilla, cambió de postura. Apoyó el mentón en la palma de la mano mientras descansaba el codo en una de sus piernas.

—Él nunca… no sería capaz —susurró.

Se mordisqueó una uña. Recordó cómo había visto a Ryoga en la calle hacía tan solo unos minutos, saliendo de una florería, llevando un ramo de flores en la mano y una caja de chocolates en la otra, con el rostro adornado con una boba sonrisa. Cuando se detuvo junto a él y le hizo una broma él simplemente lo miró directo a los ojos y pasó de largo.

 _—Ranma, eres un completo imbécil_ —le había dicho—. _Voy a declararme con Akane, ¡seré el primero que le exprese sus sentimientos directamente!_

Cuando Ranma le hizo notar que todos los chicos le decían a grito pelado a Akane cada día cuánto la amaban, Ryoga simplemente se sonrió con arrogancia.

— _Pero yo seré el primero que se lo diré con honestidad y dulzura. Dejaré que mi corazón hable, y no importa si ella me rechaza, al menos para ella seré un auténtico hombre y a partir de ese momento me verá con otros ojos —_ Ryoga se volteó a mirarlo—. _Y de eso puede surgir el verdadero amor._

¡Mentira! Akane no caería tan bajo como eso. Akane no era una chica de esas. ¿Verdad que no? Esa marimacho no se enamoraría del primer chico que le dijera cosas bonitas con dulzura.

Ranma se rascó con fuerza la cabeza, enmarañándose el cabello, y recordando que a Akane le gustaba el doctor Tofú, un hombre amable y cariñoso que siempre la había tratado bien.

—¡Maldición! —Ranma se puso de pie de golpe—. Él no puede…

Se cruzó de brazos.

—No es que me importe, pero después de todo es mi prometida, ¿verdad? —se dijo a sí mismo—. No puedo tolerar que alguien más venga con flores y chocolates a decirle cosas bonitas, ¿cierto?

Se volvió a sentar y se quedó pensativo unos momentos mirando el cielo.

—Akane…

Sus labios se entreabrieron y sus ojos se perdieron observando la forma de las nubes y pensando cosas que solo él supo.

—Ese cerdito… —de pronto soltó una risotada—. Nah, él nunca se atrevería.

En ese momento escuchó ruidos que venían desde el interior de la casa y la cantarina y dulce voz de Kasumi saludando a alguien que acababa de entrar. Ranma se puso de pie de un salto.

—¡Ese cerdo!

Saltó al patio y corrió a toda velocidad hacia el jardín. No podía permitir que Ryoga le ganara en expresarle a Akane sus honestos sentimientos.

La puerta corredera que daba al jardín estaba abierta, Ranma entró como si fuera una sombra y sin ver nada ni a nadie más, dio un salto por encima de la mesa. Akane estaba allí sentada con las piernas dobladas. La tomó por los brazos.

—¿Qué sucede, Ran…?

—Yo… ¡te amo, Akane! —exclamó el muchacho con la respiración agitada, mirando a la pequeña Tendo a los ojos.

Ella lo observó estupefacta. Ranma sonrió. Lo había logrado, él había ganado.

—Sí, ¡lo hice! —festejó levantando un puño al techo.

Luego se percató de las exclamaciones femeninas y del rostro completamente sonrojado de su prometida. Pestañeó, miró alrededor, allí estaba Kasumi, con la tetera todavía en las manos, a punto de servir una taza de té. Y más allá… su madre, sonriendo feliz de oreja a oreja. No era Ryoga al que Kasumi saludaba, era simplemente su madre volviendo de las compras.

—¡Oh, hijo mío! Tu declaración fue tan apasionada, ¡te viste tan varonil! —exclamó la buena mujer derramando una lágrima.

—¿De-declaración? —Ranma palideció y volvió a mirar a Akane, que aún no reaccionaba, temblando nerviosa, con los ojos brillantes y las mejillas rojas como manzanas—. ¿Qué… qué fue… lo que dije? —preguntó el muchacho antes de caer desmayado.

.

.

FIN

.

.

Nota de autora: Espero que les haya gustado y gracias a todos los que siempre me leen, en especial a **Haruri Saotome, Elennita, Dee-Dee Zednem, Rokumon** y **EleonorSaotome.**

Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	293. Distinto

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **Distinto**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

Akane terminó de pasarse el cepillo por su corto cabello y se observó ante el espejo, tocándose las puntas de los mechones con los dedos. De vez en cuando extrañaba la época en que lo había llevado largo, habían sido casi dos años de resistirse a cortarlo solo para tenerlo del largo deseado, el largo que buscaba solo… para él. Pestañeó recordando al doctor Tofú y su fascinación por él cuando era una niña, y luego ese apasionado sentimiento platónico cuando ya se había convertido en toda una muchachita, y como tal solo intentaba hacer cosas para llamar la atención del chico que le gustaba. Pero él ni siquiera la miraba, no importaba cuan largo fuera su cabello o lo bien que se lo peinara.

Ella sonrió. Aquello ya no le dolía, hacía tiempo que se había transformado en un dulce recuerdo de su adolescencia, su vida había cambiado por completo desde entonces y no se arrepentía ni se disgustaba por lo que no pudo ser, aunque sí se preguntaba cómo hubiera sido todo si las cosas fueran distintas.

Volvió a observarse con detalle en el espejo, mirando sus ojos color canela, brillantes y atentos, y sus mejillas sonrosadas por el rubor que había aplicado. Inclinó la cabeza a un lado, estudiándose. Le faltaba un detalle. Buscó el brillo labial y se puso un poco, destacando sus labios naturalmente sonrosados. Sonrió de nuevo y antes de levantarse de la silla frente a su escritorio volvió a pasarse el cepillo una última vez por su melena. Ahora sí estaba lista.

Al levantarse no pudo apartar los ojos de su imagen reflejada en el espejo redondo de mano. Se recordó a sí misma algunos años atrás, mirándose de aquella misma forma, soñadora y esperanzada, con el cabello largo bien cepillado, antes de ir a hacer algún encargo de Kasumi a la clínica del doctor Tofú.

Las cosas habían cambiado mucho. Se preguntó por un momento qué hubiera sucedido si todo fuera distinto.

—Oye, Akane, ¿estás lista? —preguntó Ranma abriendo la puerta y entrando a su habitación.

—¿Acaso no sabes tocar? —se quejó ella.

—¿Vienes o no? —preguntó él desviando la mirada, nervioso, sin responderle nada.

—Sí —Akane sonrió y bajó la mirada. Ella también estaba nerviosa, después de todo tenían algo así como una cita… o no realmente, casi una cita. Algo parecido—. Estoy lista.

—¿Vamos? —insistió él, ansioso.

Akane dejó el espejo sobre su escritorio, tomó un pequeño bolso que se colgó al hombro y lo siguió por el pasillo.

En el espejo aún se reflejaba esa Akane de cabello largo y mirada soñadora que sonrió un momento ante su reflejo. Después apartó el espejo, suspirando. Sentada ante el escritorio. Se pasó la mano por su largo cabello pensativa, observando el cielo a través de su ventana.

Aquel día se sentía triste y apática como le ocurría bastante seguido últimamente. Ya casi terminaba la preparatoria y debía pasar a la universidad, aunque no estaba segura de lo que quería estudiar ni de lo que quería para su vida. Desde hacía tiempo sentía que estaba esperando algo que simplemente no llegaba, un cambio grande y absoluto que sin embargo no existía, sus días seguían igual de rutinarios y predecibles, iguales a los de muchas otras jóvenes estudiantes. En los últimos días esa sensación era más fuerte, pero ella no podía hacer nada más que compadecerse a sí misma.

De nuevo ella se pasó los dedos por sus largos cabellos. Recordó lo inútil e infantil de su intento por conquistar a un hombre que nunca la había mirado nada más que como a una niña, el mismo hombre que ahora estaba casi comprometido con su hermana mayor. Sintió que su vida era inútil e insustancial, últimamente ni siquiera las artes marciales, que habían sido su pasión desde siempre, podían llenar ese vacío de inconformismo que la acosaba día y noche.

Si la vida fuera distinta. Si ella fuera distinta…

Volvió a observarse en el espejo redondo de mano, inclinó la cabeza, sopesándose, estudiándose con la neutralidad de un desconocido. Su rostro estaba bien, era bonita, lo sabía, muchos chicos se lo repetían seguido. Sus ojos eran grandes y expresivos, de un común pero bonito tono canela. Su cabello era largo y brillante, un poco incómodo de llevar, pero le daba una femineidad que secretamente la reconfortaba.

Sonrió mirándose. Le habían dicho una vez que cuando sonreía se veía muy bonita, y aquel cumplido pasajero y amable la había llenado en su momento de una alegría casi escandalosa; sus ojos brillaron al recordarlo. Ella era una chica alegre y vivaz. ¿Dónde había quedado esa Akane decidida e inquieta, que buscaba superarse constantemente con cosas nuevas?

Al mirarse en el espejo se imaginó distinta, con el cabello corto, como lo hubiera seguido usando de no ser por ese repentino coqueteo hacia Tofú. Se observó, inclinó la cabeza, los cortos mechones flotaron a su alrededor con el movimiento. El cabello corto se le veía bien.

La Akane de cabello corto se aplicó un poco de brillo labial, sonrió ante su reflejo y se levantó y salió, acompañada de un chico que parecía llevarla a una cita. Esa era una Akane decidida y vivaz. Feliz.

La chica de cabello largo dejó resuelta el espejo sobre su escritorio y se dirigió al baño. Entró al pequeño lavabo y se miró al espejo, moviendo la cabeza de un lado al otro. Tomó las tijeras y levantó uno de sus largos mechones, cortándolo sin más dilación. Asintió.

Así continuó hasta terminar con el cabello cortado un poco más debajo de la oreja, enmarcando su rostro ovalado. Le había quedado desparejo, hecho un desastre, y necesitaría que Kasumi o quizá una peluquera experta se lo retocara para arreglarlo, pero ella se sentía alegre y llena de nuevo de esa chispa que la había caracterizado siempre. Era libre. Era distinta.

Se apoyó sobre el lavamanos y se acercó más al espejo para observar sus ojos brillantes y sus labios curvados en una sonrisa honesta y sorpresiva.

Del otro lado del espejo, con los ojos brillantes y sus labios curvados en una sonrisa honesta y sorpresiva, Akane, de cabello corto, observaba su reflejo. Ya había perdido todo rastro de brillo labial. Con la punta de los dedos tocó muy suavemente sus labios, casi con reverencia, sin querer borrar las huellas de ese beso inesperado y extraño.

Bueno, no había sido un beso, no realmente, fue más bien un accidente, o algo así. Pero los labios de Ranma estuvieron sobre los suyos durante unos instantes, planeado o no, y ahora ella solo saboreaba la maravilla de haber percibido el calor, el sabor y la respiración agitada de su prometido.

Sonrojada, sonrió más ampliamente. Feliz.

.

.

FIN

.

.

Notas de autora: El capítulo de hoy fue inspirado por el «desafío fan-art» propuesto en **Fantasy Fiction Estudios** , pueden ir allí a ver la imagen que se usó para avivar la imaginación y que pudiéramos crear una historia. Salió un poco enredada así que espero que hayan entendido los paralelismos y el juego con los reflejos :)

Gracias a todos los que me leen y apoyan siempre con sus comentarios, en especial a **Amisha Jaya, Rokumon, Dee-Dee Zednem, Dolce Piano** (Sophyy te debo un mensajito por allí, jeje) **, Elennita, Haruri Saotome, Ivarodsan, Saritanimelove, EleonorSaotome, Lucy Lu, Vernica, Virysan26** y **V-Nazar.**

Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	294. Los recuerdos se van

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **Los recuerdos se van**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

Shinnosuke puso sus pocas pertenencias en un atado, dejó a su abuelo bien arropado y con muchas provisiones, y salió a cumplir con su destino: visitar a Akane. Iba con los ojos resplandecientes y el mentón en alto, con el corazón latiéndole apresurado porque por fin le iba a confesar que la amaba.

.

Al llegar a Nerima se sintió extraño y casi perdido entre tanta gente y edificios, pero con empeño buscó las callecitas laterales que llevaban al dojo Tendo, y ahora por fin podía contemplarlo de frente, una hermosa construcción tradicional con el toque de modernidad justo de la época. Llamó a la puerta y esperó ansioso.

Cuando por fin la puerta se abrió estaba casi seguro de que vería el hermoso rostro de Akane sonriéndole, pero se quedó estupefacto. Frente a él había una mujer hermosa, con el cabello castaño sedoso y brillante, los ojos enormes y de mirada tierna y una sonrisa dulce que lo deslumbró golpeándolo en el corazón repetidamente con las flechas del amor. Se quedó con la boca entreabierta sin poder evitarlo.

Kasumi sonrió y esperó un momento a que él hablara, como no decía nada, entonces ella dijo:

—Hola, ¿necesitas algo?

Él seguía sin responder, perdido en el brillo de los ojos de esa mujer espectacular que había tenido la bendición de poder ver frente a frente.

Al observar su frugal equipaje Kasumi alzó las cejas con sorpresa y luego su sonrisa se ensanchó con amabilidad.

—Ah… debes ser Shinnosuke —comentó—. Akane me dijo que vendrías. Pasa por favor, ella no tardará en llegar de la escuela.

Él la siguió al interior de la casa embelesado, con un solo pensamiento «ella sabe mi nombre».

.

.

—Shinnosuke me escribió, pronto vendrá a visitarnos —le comentó Akane a Ranma cuando caminaban regresando de la escuela.

El muchacho torció la boca en un gruñido y se puso las manos detrás de la cabeza, andando despreocupado.

—¿Y para qué va a venir ese? —dijo.

—Bueno… para vernos. Eso hacen los amigos, ¿verdad? —dijo Akane encogiéndose de hombros—. Hace mucho que no lo veo, me pregunto si le estará yendo bien en Ryugenzawa —agregó después poniendo un dedo sobre su labio, pensativa.

— _Amigos_ —comentó Ranma por lo bajo con ironía—, sí, claro —después se puso las manos en los bolsillos—. Con una llamada es suficiente para saber si todavía está vivo.

—¡Ranma! —lo regañó Akane. Él solo se encogió de hombros y miró para otro lado—. Tus «prometidas» vienen todo el tiempo «de visita» y yo no digo nada —agregó Akane.

—Pero yo no las invito —contratacó Ranma.

Ahora Akane torció el gesto y gruñó, mirando para otro lado. Ranma saboreó su pequeño triunfo, pero de inmediato volvió a poner cara fea recordando al entrometido de Shinnosuke que iría a visitarlos y seguramente tendría que aguantarlo diciéndole cosas bonitas a _su_ prometida.

Ambos gruñendo y enfadados continuaron el camino hacia el dojo Tendo.

.

.

Mientras entraban y se sacaban los zapatos, Kasumi pasó hacia la cocina y les dio la bienvenida con una sonrisa.

—Akane, tu amigo ya llegó —comentó.

—¡Oh! —dijo Akane sorprendida.

Ranma volvió a gruñir. Akane se alegró. Shinnosuke apareció también andando hacia la cocina, siguiendo a Kasumi.

—¡Shinnosuke! No te esperábamos hasta la próxima semana —comentó Akane sonriendo—. Pero qué bueno que has venido a visitarnos.

Él la observó con el rostro inclinado un instante y pestañeó.

—¿Acaso te conozco? —le dijo.

—¿Q-Qué? —Akane se quedó quieta—. Pero si soy…

Pero Shinnosuke ya no le hizo caso y siguió hacia la cocina, sin perder de vista ni un instante a la maravillosa mujer que había conocido.

Akane aún no se recuperaba del sorpresivo desplante. Detrás de ella, Ranma no hacía mucho esfuerzo en ocultar su risa de burla.

.

Durante la cena todos se sentaron a la mesa. Como Nabiki se había ido por el fin de semana de viaje con unas amigas, Shinnosuke ocupó su sitio, enfrente de Akane y Ranma (y Ranma convenientemente echó a su padre hacia el otro lado de la mesa, para que a su prometida no se le ocurriera ser buena con el invitado y sentarse a su lado).

—¿Cómo ha estado tu abuelo, Shinnosuke? —preguntó Akane mientras todos comían.

—Muy bien, es bastante fuerte… —Shinnosuke se detuvo de pronto y alzó la cabeza para mirarla—. ¿Acaso lo conoces?

A Akane se le cayeron los palillos de las manos de la sorpresa.

—¡Claro que lo conozco! Yo…

—¿Quieres más arroz, Shinnosuke? —preguntó Kasumi con una sonrisa.

—Sí, muchas gracias, Kasumi, estaría encantado —respondió él, sonrojado, mostrándole su tazón vacío, y ya sin prestarle ninguna atención a Akane.

Kasumi le sirvió con la misma sonrisa y rostro angelical y amable con la que servía a todos, pero a ojos de Shinnosuke aquellas miradas y esos gestos de dulzura eran solo para él, y así los atesoró en su corazón.

Mientras los demás continuaban comiendo y Akane suspiraba resignada, Ranma reía a mandíbula batiente, sosteniéndose el estómago con las dos manos para que no se le fuera a salir el arroz por las carcajadas.

—Parece que ya te olvidó, ¿verdad, Akane? —le preguntó enjugándose una lágrima de risa.

—Qué gracioso —replicó ella con sequedad, luego observó a Shinnosuke, que no despegaba los ojos de Kasumi—. Había olvidado su problema de memoria.

—A mí me parece que recuerda muy bien… lo que verdaderamente le interesa —dijo Ranma levantando una ceja.

Akane volvió a observar a Shinnosuke y su hermana y por un momento le pareció que hacían una bonita pareja. Sonrió.

.

.

Al otro día Ranma y Akane estaban en el patio, ocultos tras la esquina de una de las paredes del dojo, observando a Shinnosuke y Kasumi. Mientras ella colgaba la ropa, el muchacho, observándola como si fuera la encarnación de una diosa, le sostenía la canasta con ropa y le alcanzaba las pinzas para colgar cuando era necesario.

—Creo que está realmente enamorado, Ranma —susurró Akane.

—¿Sí? —Ranma se rascó la cabeza, dudoso.

—¿No ves los ojos que pone cuando la mira? —insistió su prometida.

—A mí me parece que le molesta el sol.

—¡Parecen hechos el uno para el otro! Mira cómo se ayudan y se comprenden, casi sin palabras —comentó Akane en tono romántico.

—Parece que Kasumi le habla y él es demasiado tonto como para responderle —dijo Ranma.

—Está enamorado.

—Estará idiotizado —comentó Ranma.

Akane suspiró con hartazgo.

—¿No te parece que hacen una bonita pareja? —siguió Akane sin apartar sus románticos ojos de esos dos.

—¿Y a Kasumi le gusta este Shinnosuke? Lo acaba de conocer.

—Con el tiempo puede conocerlo mejor —respondió Akane sonriendo.

—¿Y el doctor Tofú? —insistió el muchacho.

—¡Ay, Ranma! —se quejó Akane poniendo los ojos en blanco, como si él no entendiera nada.

El muchacho volvió a rascarse la cabeza.

.

.

La tarde del domingo se acababa y la luz caía lentamente cuando Shinnosuke preparaba sus pocas pertenencias para marchar. En un momento de lucidez recordó que tenía un abuelo y que le había prometido que regresaría ese día.

—Nos agradó mucho haberte tenido con nosotros —comentó Kasumi sonriendo amable.

—Y a mí me agradó haber pasado tiempo contigo… Kasumi —dijo lleno de emoción, parecía que iba a agregar algo más, pero se detuvo, nervioso y con el rostro colorado.

Kasumi se dio la vuelta y regresó a la cocina y Shinnosuke dejó caer los hombros, como si hubiera perdido la oportunidad de confesarle su amor. Por su rostro atribulado pasaron un sinfín de emociones.

—Por favor, vuelve pronto a visitarnos —dijo Akane a modo de saludo—. Podrías… pasar más tiempo con Kasumi —agregó en tono más bajo y cerrándole un ojo.

—¿Realmente? —preguntó él emocionado, mirándola a los ojos. Después pestañeó—. ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas?

—Akane —repitió la muchacha con sequedad, igual que había hecho todo el fin de semana cada vez que hablaba y Shinnosuke la miraba sin reconocerla.

—Gracias, me iré ahora —dijo Shinnosuke.

—Ojalá recuerdes dónde queda tu casa —bromeó Ranma y recibió un codazo en las costillas de parte de Akane.

Nabiki abrió la puerta en ese momento y dejó su par de maletas en el suelo.

—Hola, familia. ¿Qué ha sucedido en mi ausencia? —comentó—. Espero que no hayan destruido el dojo de nuevo porque ya nos quedamos sin fondos —en ese momento se dio cuenta de la presencia del extraño muchacho—. ¿Y él quién es? ¿Amigo tuyo, Ranma?

Hizo una sonrisa torcida, casi burlesca y se pasó la mano por su melena corta, acomodándola y observando con ojo crítico e interesado al desconocido. Al final dictaminó que era pobre y no podría sacarle ni un yen, así que su interés decayó muy pronto.

—Es Shinnosuke, ha venido a visitarnos —dijo Akane.

—Entiendo —respondió su hermana—. Soy Nabiki.

—Nabiki —susurró Shinnosuke mirándola sin parpadear. Aquella fuerza que ella emanaba, su temple, su sonrisa divertida y su lengua afilada lo habían capturado en menos de un segundo. Podía decir, sin miedo alguno a equivocarse, que estaba enamorado por primera vez, y de la mujer más fantástica de todo el planeta.

Nabiki Tendo alzó una ceja cuando el chico seguía mirándola sin apartar los ojos de ella.

—Nabiki… —volvió a susurrar Shinnosuke, saboreando ese nombre nuevo en sus labios.

—Shinnosuke —intervino Kasumi volviendo desde la cocina—, preparé estas galletas para que tengas qué comer durante el viaje. También dale algunas a tu abuelo.

El chico se volvió a mirarla y pestañeó.

—Ah, sí, gracias, señora —dijo haciendo una reverencia—. Pero, ¿quién es usted?

—¡¿QUÉ?! —intervino Akane con la mandíbula hasta el piso.

—Mi nombre es Kasumi —respondió la mayor de las Tendo con su sonrisa de siempre, y volvió a la cocina.

—Pero… pero… —Akane señaló con el dedo hacia Kasumi, luego hacia Shinnosuke.

—Este chico es más pervertido que Kuno —comentó Ranma haciendo una mueca, después sus ojos brillaron con inteligencia. Golpeó con la mano cerrada sobre la palma de la otra—. ¡Ya entiendo! No creo que haya conocido a muchas mujeres allí en Ryugenzawa, por eso se enamora de la primera que ve.

«Como le pasó contigo», pensó para sí, pero no dijo nada.

—Pero… pero… —Akane aún no podía encontrar las palabras.

—¿Él y Kasumi eran el uno para el otro, no? —ironizó Ranma a su lado.

—Sus amigos son muy extraños —comentó Nabiki con desagrado.

Se apartó del extraño chico que con las mejillas sonrosadas continuaba murmurando «Nabiki» mientras la miraba con ojos brillantes.

.

.

FIN

.

.

Nota de autora: El otro día, Fhrey me comentaba en el capítulo _Tarde_ (ese donde Tofú por fin se decide declarar su amor, pero Kasumi está comprometida con Taro) que él prefería a Kasumi con Shinnosuke. Me quedé impactada por eso porque nunca se me hubiera ocurrido esa pareja, entonces me puse a pensar de qué forma podía surgir el amor entre ellos y salió esta humorada casi parodia. Espero que se hayan reído un poquito.

¿Cuál sería para ustedes la pareja más extraña con los personajes de Ranma ½?

Gracias a todos los que siempre me leen, en especial a **Haruri Saotome, Lily Tendo89, Elennita, Rokumon, EleonorSaotome, Dee-Dee Zednem** y **Saritanimelove.**

Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	295. Ambrosía

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **Ambrosía**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

La cucharita entró en el helado hiriendo la cremosidad de la superficie con alevosía. Luego fueron los labios pequeños y sonrosados los que se encargaron de entibiar la aparente frialdad que lo envolvía y con la lengua acabaron derritiéndolo a suaves chupadas, para extender por el paladar la dulzura electrizante de los sabores de gloria contenidos en una porción tan pequeña.

La copa de helado vibraba reteniendo el exquisito manjar, sudando frío al ser despedazada, cucharada a cucharada que devoraba su néctar. La sabrosa crema se deshacía entre las estocadas de metal de la cucharilla que revolvía alegre las cavidades palpitantes de tanto dulce veneno.

El chocolate se resquebrajaba abriéndose deseoso ante lo inevitable y la cereza rodó de un extremo al otro del cristal, jugando a ser perseguida y torturada, roja como una virgen pudorosa. Pero la cuchara triunfó envolviéndola y fue retenida entre los dientes blancos y afilados que oprimieron la pulpa con gozo, y todo el jugo de la fruta se derramó, extasiado, succionado por los bellos labios implacables, que se entreabrían y cerraban, cada vez más fríos, pero envalentonados por el dulzor del postre.

Una gota se derramó por la comisura y la lengua, coqueta y osada, la atrapó contorsionándose, haciendo un floreo con la punta y deslizándose luego por los labios, para retener toda la crema que podría haberlos mancillado.

Mientras se pasaba la servilleta de papel por las esquinas de la boca, Akane se dio cuenta de que Ranma la observaba casi sin moverse.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó—. Ranma… ni siquiera has tocado tu helado.

—Yo…

Él apartó la vista sonrojado, con los ojos muy abiertos, casi sudando ante las idioteces que se imaginaba. Y para tortura suya, recordó la lengua de Akane curvada, pasando lentamente por los labios para lamer la crema.

Ella soltó una risita y Ranma volteó a verla.

—Es increíble —comentó Akane—, ¿tanto te cuesta comer helado siendo chico?

Él gruñó y tomando la cuchara se llevó un poco de helado a la boca.

—Creí que te encantaba el helado —dijo Akane raspando con la cuchara el final de su copa.

«Demasiado», pensó Ranma, mientras el helado se disolvía en su paladar caliente.

.

.

FIN

.

.

Nota de autora: Un pequeño Ranma y Akane dulce y caliente al mismo tiempo. Confieso que me encanta experimentar con esta narrativa que juega más con las palabras, los significados y las metáforas, es un lindo ejercicio ver cuánto uno es capaz de hacer.

Agradezco enormemente sus lindos comentarios en mi obra siempre, sin importar si son grandes capítulos o pequeños. Saludos a **Ivarodsan, Haruri Saotome, Elennita** (yo estaba escribiendo un Kuno/Ukyo para mi colección de parejas crack que se llama _Continuará,_ y le acabo de decir eso a Noham y me ordenó «síguelo» XD), **Saritanimelove, Rokumon** (en la historia Shinnosuke es peor que Ryoga, porque se enamora de la primera mujer que ve, no importa cómo lo traten. En cuanto a la pareja, yo escribí un Akari/Mousse en la colección de historias de parejas crack que se llama _Continuará,_ por si querés echarle una mirada después), **EleonorSaotome, Flynnchan** (Ranma con una chica simple como Yuka, esa es una muy buena idea y creo que no se ha escrito nunca algo así), **Dee-Dee Zednem** (Noham me había dado una idea para un Akari/Ryu Kumon :O), **Lily Tendo89** (¡oh, no!, tenemos una traidora en el equipo XD, jejeje).

Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	296. El silencio entre los dos

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **El silencio entre los dos**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

Estaban en plena clase en mitad del salón. Todos los estudiantes se inclinaban sobre sus cuadernos, afanados en resolver la tarea que el maestro había indicado. Akane no se había molestado en abrir sus libros siquiera, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pupitre observaba a Ranma, sentado cerca de la ventana, que tenía un lápiz en la mano pero la mirada perdida en el cielo grisáceo de mitad de la mañana.

El chico suspiró y lentamente volvió a girar el rostro hasta mirar su cuaderno con las hojas en blanco, entonces, con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, como si el lápiz en su mano pesara toneladas o le doliera mirar el texto del libro frente a él, Ranma se puso a trabajar, moviendo la mano con pasmosa lentitud. Sus ojos azules estaban opacos y tristes.

Confundida y dolida por ver a su prometido de esa manera, Akane se quedó quieta y en silencio, no se atrevía ni siquiera a preguntarle qué le ocurría, tan palpable y físico era el dolor del muchacho que no intentó perturbarlo.

.

Cuando salieron de la escuela había comenzado a llover. Ranma se fue andando solo, sin esperarla, sin hablar con ninguno de sus compañeros tampoco. Akane tenía un paraguas y corrió tras él, llamándolo.

La pelirroja andaba con las manos en los bolsillos, como si no le importara mojarse, o como si no sintiera la lluvia que lo empapaba.

—Ranma… —lo llamó una vez más Akane, caminando detrás de él, con una mano sobre su pecho—. ¿Qué te ocurre?

No hubo respuesta. Akane se alarmó. No recordaba que hubieran peleado, no recordaba haberle dicho algo hiriente. Ningún enemigo lo había derrotado. ¿Cuál era la razón para aquella apatía?

Ranma se detuvo en un semáforo en rojo; Akane, detrás de él aún, también se detuvo, y observó sus hombros caídos y la trenza de cabellos rojos empapada. Alargó el brazo para tocarlo suavemente en la espalda, pero en ese momento Ranma se movió, avanzando de nuevo.

Había luz verde. Y Akane se quedó con el brazo estirado y sus dedos tocando el aire.

.

Indecisa, sin saber cómo comportarse con Ranma, Akane se mantuvo a distancia. Cuando él entró a la casa Tendo, ella se quedó quieta en el umbral, observándolo mientras él se sacaba sus zapatillas mojadas y tiraba el maletín de la escuela en un rincón.

—Ranma… —susurró.

La pelirroja arrastró los pies para ir hacia la escalera. Kasumi salió desde la cocina y le dio la bienvenida casi en un murmullo. Él solo asintió con la cabeza y siguió subiendo la escalera. Akane sintió que el corazón se le estrujaba al verlo así, no entendía el motivo, no comprendía su pena, pero no podía dejarlo solo.

Kasumi volvió a entrar en la cocina, sin verla, o eso le pareció, porque no hizo amago de saludarla.

La casa estaba extrañamente silenciosa. Akane dejó el paraguas en el cesto de la entrada y descalzándose subió la escalera tras Ranma.

.

Al subir lo encontró en su habitación, sentado sobre su cama, con el cuerpo encogido y la cabeza gacha, abrazándose a sí mismo como si sintiera frío.

—¡Ranma! —le reprochó ella entrando en el cuarto—. ¿Qué haces? Vas a mojar mi cama.

Los hombros de la pelirroja se sacudieron y emitió un débil lamento; entonces Akane se arrepintió de inmediato de haber usado ese tono y lo observó con tristeza. Se acercó despacio hasta quedar frente a él.

—Ranma… ¿qué te ocurre? —preguntó con suavidad—. ¿Por qué no me dices nada?... ¿Acaso peleamos? No lo recuerdo. Pero… lo lamento, si dije algo que te lastimó… Vamos, Ranma, tú no eres así. Habla conmigo, por favor.

Los hombros de la pelirroja se sacudieron nuevamente, con un poco más de fuerza y un indiscutible sollozo salió de sus labios. Akane abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Estiró de nuevo el brazo, con los dedos a punto de rozar su hombro, pero se detuvo de golpe, al escucharlo hablar.

—Lo siento… —susurró Ranma, muy bajo, tanto que Akane no estuvo segura de que lo hubiera escuchado realmente.

—Ranma…

—Lo siento… —repitió con más energía— te prometí que seguiría, pero… es muy difícil. No lo soporto.

—¿Ra-Ranma?

—No puedo, Akane… —sollozó la pelirroja—… ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué me dejaste?... ¡¿Por qué?! —aulló como un animal herido.

—Yo… yo no te…

Akane tragó saliva y con los ojos abiertos de par en par vio a Ranma levantar el rostro y pudo ver su mirada enrojecida y su cara cubierta de lágrimas. Pero cuando apartó los brazos de su cuerpo se dio cuenta de que no se abrazaba a sí mismo, si no a algo que tenía entre los brazos.

Era una fotografía.

De ella.

Las pupilas de Akane se contrajeron, temblando. Sus labios se despegaron en un grito que no pronunció.

—¿Por qué… tenías que morir? —susurró con dolor Ranma acariciando con dedos torpes la fotografía de Akane.

.

.

FIN

.

.

Nota de autora: Hoy le tocó a Akane morir :'(

Gracias a todos los que leen cada día, en especial a **Haruri Saotome, Aoi Fhrey, Lily Tendo89, Elennita, Ranko0103, Rokumon, Camuchis, EleonorSaotome, Alezi Monela, Jessica** y **Dee-Dee Zednem.** Muchas gracias por todo el ánimo que siempre me dan con sus palabras.

Les comento que ya está en proceso el último disco del soundtrack de _El año de la felicidad,_ **Verano** , así que ya pueden ir al facebook de **Fantasy Fiction Estudios** y proponer temas para musicalizar estos últimos capítulos que quedan de esta grandiosa aventura. También pueden contarme por acá qué canciones les gustaría que aparecieran en el álbum.

Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	297. Noche de terror

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **Noche de terror**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

Ranma se despertó despacio, sintiendo la dureza del suelo bajo su espalda. Al pestañear y lograr enfocar la visión nuevamente vio un techo hecho de paneles de madera, que apenas podía distinguir por la penumbra. Se incorporó de a poco, sin entender dónde se encontraba, hasta que se dio cuenta de que era el dojo.

Se rascó la cabeza pensativo. De pronto recordó que en la tarde estuvo practicando bastante, hasta que había caído rendido y decidió descansar un momento en el piso. Debió quedarse dormido, pero habían pasado horas y ya estaba anocheciendo. Qué extraño que nadie hubiera llegado a despertarlo, o a avisarle que la cena estaba lista.

Se desperezó y se levantó del todo, dándose cuenta de que se había dormido tan profundo y rápido que aún tenía la toalla que usaba alrededor del cuello para secarse el sudor. Anduvo a grandes pasos hacia la salida. La puerta del dojo crujió siniestramente cuando la abrió y Ranma frunció el ceño.

No recordaba que hiciera ese ruido tan raro. Pero al quedarse de pie un momento en el umbral, se dio cuenta de por qué había escuchado el crujido.

Era porque el resto de la casa estaba extremadamente silenciosa.

Ominosamente silenciosa.

Tuvo un escalofrío por toda la piel, su instinto le avisaba que algo no iba bien, aunque aún no podía darse cuenta de qué exactamente, pero había sido ese entrenado instinto de artista marcial el que en repetidas ocasiones lo había salvado por poco de situaciones catastróficas, casi mortales, así que optó por hacerle caso.

Cerró despacio la puerta del dojo y miró alrededor. No se veía a nadie. Aguzó el oído. En efecto, no se escuchaba absolutamente nada. Se movió rápido como una sombra, pegado a la pared de la casa. No había luz en la cocina, tampoco en las habitaciones de arriba.

De un ágil salto se subió al tejado y se descolgó hacia la ventana de Akane, que estaba entreabierta. Se asomó al cuarto, pero estaba vacío, aún así, llamó a su prometida en un susurro.

—¿Akane?

Por supuesto, nadie respondió. La habitación estaba ordenada como siempre. Despacio Ranma entró en el cuarto, teniendo mucho cuidado de tocar el piso, como si estuviera lleno de minas a punto de explotar. Abrió la puerta con cuidado y se asomó al pasillo.

El opresivo silencio cayó sobre él, erizándole el cabello de la nuca. ¿Por qué todo estaba tan callado? ¿Dónde estarían todos? ¿Se habrían ido por propia voluntad? Si era así, ¿por qué lo habían dejado allí en la casa?

Y si no se habían ido por sí mismos, ¿quién —o qué— se los había llevado?

Ranma sacaba y descartaba conjeturas a la velocidad de la luz, mientras se movía con cautela hacia las otras habitaciones de la planta alta, pegando la oreja a las puertas, golpeando suavemente después y al final abriéndolas, para comprobar que estaban tan vacías como el cuarto de Akane.

¿Dónde estaban? ¿Sería posible que todos se hubieran ido y lo dejaran a él allí, solo y desamparado? Ranma apretó los dientes. Pero al instante relajó el cuerpo de nuevo.

No, Akane nunca se iría a ningún lado sin él, o sin avisarle al menos.

Algo extraño, _muy extraño,_ estaba ocurriendo.

Caminó hasta la escalera con mucho cuidado, siempre alerta por si algún enemigo se lanzaba de pronto sobre él o si algún tipo de trampa quería atraparlo. Bajó los escalones con precaución, intentando, sin darse cuenta, de que no hicieran ningún ruido que advirtiera su presencia. Todos sus músculos estaban en tensión, preparados para el ataque; un sudor nervioso le perlaba la frente.

Al bajar el último escalón, recorrió de nuevo con la mirada en torno suyo. La oscuridad invadía los rincones de la casa, desde donde estaba, uno de los recodos le bloqueaba la visión hacia la sala, pero no percibía sonidos y no había ninguna luz. ¿De qué se trataba todo aquello?

Avanzó un poco más y se asomó a la cocina. A simple vista todo parecía normal, pero la penumbra ocultaba un horror demasiado conocido para él. El corazón de Ranma se aceleró y sus ojos se agrandaron al observar el desorden, los utensilios y las ollas tiradas, los huevos rotos en el piso y _algo,_ gelatinoso y extraño, de aroma nauseabundo, que ensuciaba el suelo y algunas de las paredes.

Ranma intentó morderse la lengua para no gritar. Ahora lo comprendía, la ausencia de todos, el silencio, la oscuridad. Todo estaba maquiavélicamente planeado para atraparlo, para que no pudiera escapar.

El sudor chorreó por los costados de su rostro, juntándose en la barbilla y cayendo en pesadas y gruesas gotas al piso.

Ranma dio un paso hacia atrás, pero era demasiado tarde. Lo supo al escuchar el sonido de pasos a su espalda, lentos pero firmes, y luego esa vocecilla, que estaba constantemente en sus pensamientos, que normalmente le gritaba, pero ahora se escuchaba especialmente tierna y atenta.

Ranma se erizó por completo, y tensó más los músculos, como una fiera acorralada.

—Ranma, preparé la cena —dijo Akane con emoción y orgullo.

.

.

FIN

.

.

Nota de autora: Hoy uno divertido de Ranma y Akane para que puedan pasar el mal sabor de boca de ayer XD.

Muchas gracias a todos los que me escriben, en especial a **Lily Tendo 89, EleonorSaotome, Rokumon, Elennita, Ivarodsan, Haruri Saotome, Saritanimelove, Zwoelf, Dee-Dee Zednem** y **Alezi Monela.**

Recuerden que ya está en proceso el último disco del soundtrack de _El año de la felicidad,_ **Verano** , así que ya pueden ir al facebook de **Fantasy Fiction Estudios** y proponer temas para musicalizar estos últimos capítulos que quedan de esta grandiosa aventura. También pueden contarme por acá qué canciones les gustaría que aparecieran en el álbum.

Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	298. Doppelgänger

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **Doppelgänger**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

Akane Tendo refunfuñó hablando sola mientras llevaba una pila de libros entre las manos y luego los dejó caer con fuerza sobre la mesa de madera maciza de la biblioteca. El golpe seco alertó a los demás estudiantes —la mayoría hombres—, que le dirigieron miradas adustas. Ella frunció más el ceño en respuesta y murmuró un débil «lo siento», que parecía más bien un ladrido.

Con fuerza deslizó una silla apartándola de la mesa y se sentó, acomodando la amplia falda de su vestido. Abrió uno de los libros de medicina y se puso a leer, mientras continuaba rumiando su mal genio.

Hacía un año que había logrado entrar a la carrera de medicina en la Universidad de Nerima. Su vida no había estado exenta de complicaciones, había nacido mujer en una época dominada por los hombres y había sido continuamente ignorada por su padre para que la convirtiera en su ayudante en el laboratorio. Luego, resultó que su padre en realidad estaba enfermo de demencia y solo buscaba usar los cuerpos de sus hermanas y ellas para «reconstruir» a su madre muerta. Ahí había aparecido Ranma Saotome en su vida y había cumplido un importante papel salvándolas de aquel peligro.

Tiempo después emprendieron juntos un viaje viviendo varias aventuras, que incluían haber detenido a un no-muerto que se alimentaba de sangre humana, a un hombre-lobo con problemas de memoria y haber ayudado a descansar en paz el fantasma de un chico perdido.

Pero al parecer ella no era lo suficientemente buena como para acompañar a Ranma en otra aventura.

—Ranma, idiota… ¿qué se ha creído? —murmuró Akane—. Cómo si no tuviera que soportar suficiente ya en esta universidad, casi estamos en 1900 y los hombres siguen siendo unos imbéciles machistas… Creí que él era diferente, pero no, me equivoqué —bufó y pasó la página del libro, luego habló imitando una voz más gruesa y varonil—: «No, Akane, iré yo solo, puede ser muy peligroso…» Idiota.

Akane volvió a bufar mientras se echaba hacia atrás el largo cabello que le caía sobre un hombro, sin apartar los ojos del libro que supuestamente leía.

—Ranma, eres un… un…

—Hola, Akane.

Ella volteó de inmediato y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa.

—¿Ranma?

El chico de trenza le sonreía seductoramente. Akane recordó de inmediato que estaba enfadada con él y se concentró de nuevo en el libro.

—¿Acaso viniste a pedirme ayuda después de todo? —le espetó.

—Lo único que quiero pedirte es que esta noche cenes conmigo, Akane —dijo Ranma con voz melosa.

Ella levantó una ceja y lo miró como si el muchacho hubiera enloquecido.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó.

—Que quiero una cita contigo, Akane —murmuró él—. ¿Acaso es tan difícil de entender? Eres una chica hermosa…

—Ra-Ranma… —murmuró ella sonrojada, apartando la vista. ¿Acaso él realmente quería…? En los últimos meses un fuerte vínculo se había formado entre ellos y el corazón de Akane daba saltos de alegría cada vez que veía entrar a Ranma en alguna habitación, pero nunca creyó que él sintiera algo parecido—. Tú…

—¿Aceptas? —insistió él inclinándose un poco más hacia ella. Akane se quedó atrapada en su mirada azul, extrañamente brillante.

—Bueno… yo… —Akane se aclaró la garganta—. Pero… ¿no tenías que ir a investigar ese extraño caso del que te habló el doctor Tofú?

—Eso ya está arreglado —aseguró Ranma sonriendo de costado con suficiencia.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó Akane poniendo la espalda recta y dejando caer la mandíbula.

Los demás ocupantes de la biblioteca la hicieron callar con sonoros «shhh» y miradas desagradables, y Akane, sonrojada, se encogió en su asiento, pero insistió:

—¿Qué dices, Ranma? ¿Ya terminaste con tu tarea? Pero… pero si han pasado solo unas horas.

—Ya me encargué de ese asunto —dijo Ranma y el brillo en su mirada se acentuó.

Akane lo observó admirada y estupefacta. Realmente él se había convertido en un muy buen investigador y caza-demonios si se había podido encargar tan fácilmente de una criatura tan poderosa.

—¿Entonces, Akane? ¿Cenarás conmigo esta noche? —volvió a preguntar el muchacho, con una voz baja y cálida, aterciopelada.

—Yo… está bien, Ranma —aceptó Akane, acentuando su sonrojo. Sonrió.

Ranma asintió y se despidió con un gesto de cabeza.

—Hasta la noche —dijo.

Cuando se volteó para irse, esbozó una sonrisa siniestra, y se pasó la lengua por los labios.

.

.

—¿Adónde iremos? —preguntó Akane mientras ambos caminaban por la acera. Ella se había puesto uno de los mejores vestidos que tenía y usaba un chal de encaje cubriendo sus hombros. Tenía las manos juntas por delante de su cuerpo, en un gesto recatado y femenino, y de una de sus muñecas colgaba un pequeño bolsito a tono con el vestido.

—Queda aquí cerca —respondió Ranma.

Él no se había cambiado su ropa normal, y llevaba la misma chaqueta que le había visto Akane en la tarde. Ella no sabía si interpretar eso como una falta de interés o un rasgo típicamente masculino. Aunque no le importaba en realidad, porque lo único que hacía latir su corazón en ese momento era caminar junto a Ranma rumbo a una cita.

—Llegaremos muy pronto —dijo Ranma, sus labios se entreabrieron expectantes mientras sus pupilas se contraían.

—Ranma… yo… solo quería preguntarte por qué… tú… —Akane, nerviosa, no encontraba las palabras para preguntarle sobre sus verdaderos sentimientos—. Ranma… nosotros…

Pasos acelerados se escucharon detrás de ellos. Alguien corría velozmente por la acera en la que iban, sus botas sonaban contra el cemento.

—¿Ah?

Akane se volteó a mirar, y Ranma hizo lo mismo. Otra gente que paseaba por la calle a esa hora también se detuvo a observar al extraño sujeto. Era un hombre, a juzgar por sus vestimentas, pero no podían verle el rostro porque iba cubierto con una capucha.

De pronto, apartando un doblez de la capa, el hombre sacó un fusil. Todos exclamaron horrorizados.

—¿Qué…?

Entonces el sujeto apuntó y le disparó a Ranma. Con rapidez movió la palanca del fusil para cargarlo otra vez y volvió a disparar. Ranma Saotome cayó de espaldas por la fuerza del impacto. Akane lanzó un grito y se cubrió la boca con las dos manos.

El sujeto encapuchado movió la palanca del fusil de nuevo y corrió hacia el herido Ranma, y de inmediato le dio otro tiro rematándolo en el suelo.

—¡NOOO! —gritó Akane con todas sus fuerzas.

El encapuchado giró hacia ella y Akane, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, lo enfrentó valerosa, sin importarle poder morir. La gente que había alrededor corrió despavorida.

—¡Maldito! —le escupió Akane en plena cara—. ¡Asesino! ¡Usted es un maldito asesino! ¡No quedará impune! ¡Pagará por….!

—¡Calma, Akane! ¡Ya basta! —dijo el hombre y se quitó la capucha, descubriéndose el rostro. La trenza cayó sobre su hombro—. Soy yo, Ranma. Tranquila.

—¿Q-Qué…?

Akane dio un paso atrás, observando el cuerpo tendido en el suelo y al hombre con el fusil.

Eran exactamente iguales.

.

.

 _continuará_

.

.

Nota de autora: Volvemos por un ratito al universo de _Dr. Tendo,_ con Akane la doctora y Ranma el investigador. Esta idea fue inspirada por un capítulo de _Rick and Morty_ XD. Mañana la segunda parte y final. Espero que les haya gustado.

Gracias a todos los que me leen, en especial a **Ivarodsan, Elennita, Rokumon, Maritza559, Saritanimelove, Dee-Dee Zednem, Haruri Saotome** y **EleonorSaotome.**

Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	299. Doppelgänger (final)

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **Doppelgänger**

 **(final)**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

—¿Qué está…? ¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó Akane mirando a Ranma, de pie ante ella, con el fusil entre las manos—. ¿Cómo es posible? —giró el rostro para observar al hombre tirado en plena calle.

—Es un doppelgänger, un demonio que se alimenta de humanos —respondió Ranma bajando el arma—. Es lo que el doctor Tofú me envió a investigar. Este demonio ha estado detrás de esas misteriosas muertes.

—Pero… —Akane pasó saliva—. Ahora entiendo… actuaba un poco extraño, pero yo pensé…

De pronto Akane se sonrojó profundamente y Ranma frunció el ceño observándola.

—¿Qué pensaste? —preguntó.

El doppelgänger gruñó en ese momento, levantándose con dificultad. Sus ropas estaban ensangrentadas y las uñas de sus manos habían crecido anormalmente, convirtiéndose en filosas garras.

—¡Cuidado, Akane!

Cuando el doppelgänger se lanzó hacia ellos, Ranma protegió a Akane en un abrazo y rodaron por la acera, alejándose del demonio. El muchacho se aseguró de que Akane quedara sobre él para no lastimarse y la apartó un poco para ver su rostro.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó.

Akane, sonrojada, asintió. Ranma, al darse cuenta de la posición en la que estaban, también se sonrojó, pero intentó concentrarse.

—No tendría que haberme distraído —comentó—. Acabaré con ese demonio de inmediato.

Apartó a Akane con suavidad. En la mano derecha continuaba sosteniendo su fusil, accionó la palanca para cargarlo y se levantó de un salto dispuesto a disparar, pero no pudo.

Frente a él estaba Akane, temblando, con el rostro lleno de lágrimas y su hermoso vestido ensangrentado.

—Ranma… —murmuró Akane en tono lastimero—… ¿me harás daño?

Ranma dudó, con la frente llena de sudor. Su brazo, apuntando con el fusil, tembló indeciso. Sabía que era el doppelgänger y no debía dejarse engañar, pero era tan real que su corazón dolió en su pecho ante la sola posibilidad de dañar a Akane.

—¿Serías capaz… de hacerme daño? —lloriqueó la Akane con la ropa sucia de sangre.

—Yo… —Ranma tragó saliva.

—¡Yo sí! —exclamó la Akane real abalanzándose sobre la criatura.

—¡Akane! —gritó Ranma desesperado.

Pero la muchacha se apartó y Ranma pudo ver que la bestia caía, con un escalpelo clavado en el corazón, y en el suelo se retorcía de dolor mientras de la herida comenzaba a salir una delgada estela de humo.

—¡Ranma! —llamó Akane con la mandíbula apretada.

El muchacho asintió. Cambiando el fusil de mano, apartó otro doblez de la capa que usaba y desenfundó un wakizashi con el que, en un golpe seco, cortó la cabeza del demonio sin dilación.

Ambos jóvenes se quedaron observando estupefactos el cadáver decapitado con la apariencia de Akane. Luego se miraron entre ellos.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Ranma.

Akane asintió.

—¿De dónde sacaste eso? —preguntó después Ranma señalando el escalpelo.

—Lo tenía en mi bolso, por supuesto.

—¿Tenías un escalpelo en tu bolso? —insistió Ranma.

—Tú traes un fusil —dijo Akane encogiéndose de hombros—, y además un sable, y nadie te está reclamando.

—Estas son armas que me entregó Tofú previendo lo que podría encontrar —explicó Ranma—. Pero tú… además, ¡es un escalpelo de plata! —agregó fijándose en la herida chamuscada del demonio—. Por eso lo dañó tanto. ¿Te mandaste a hacer un escalpelo de plata?

—Tomando en cuenta la clase de criaturas con las que nos enfrentamos, era lo más inteligente, ¿no crees? —dijo Akane con ingenuidad—. Además, ¿piensas que iría a una cita con un chico sin protegerme de alguna manera por si acaso?

—Obviamente lo más sensato es… —Ranma se detuvo de pronto—. ¿Una cita? —preguntó.

Akane tragó saliva y miró para otro lado.

.

.

El doctor Ono Tofú sirvió las tres tazas de té y se las entregó a Ranma y Akane, luego tomó la suya, se arrellanó en su sillón favorito de su estudio y bebió un sorbo, disfrutando del aromático y delicioso té.

—Qué bueno que quemamos ese cadáver —comentó con una sonrisa amable.

—¿Era la única manera de acabar con esa criatura? —preguntó Ranma recordando el aroma acre del cuerpo del demonio siendo calcinado.

—El doppelgänger es un demonio de aspecto humano, pero mucho más resistente y la única manera de exterminarlo, como muy bien dedujiste, Ranma, era decapitándolo. Para finalizar su ciclo por completo es necesario, además, incinerarlo —explicó Tofú y bebió otro sorbo de su té con calma—. Nuestro trabajo, a ese respecto, ha terminado. Quiero felicitarlos por su extraordinario actuar, muchachos, no me equivoqué con ustedes cuando los conocí, supe que tenían pasta para estos… asuntos sobrenaturales.

Ranma y Akane intercambiaron una mirada, recordando el momento en que, a raíz de extraños hechos que habían acontecido allí en Nerima, habían entablado amistad con el doctor Ono Tofú, investigador de lo paranormal, que enseñaba Ciencias en la universidad de Nerima.

—Akane, tú también actuaste de forma extraordinaria —agregó Tofú después—, el detalle del escalpelo de plata fue muy inteligente. Una pieza extremadamente útil para cazadores como ustedes. Te aconsejo conseguirte algo parecido, Ranma, es sabido que la plata le hace daño a diferentes criaturas.

—Doctor —intervino Akane luego de tomar un poco de té—, ¿qué es exactamente este doppelgänger?

—Se trata de un demonio que toma forma humana, Akane —explicó Tofú—. Atrae a sus víctimas y luego las asesina para alimentarse de su cadáver.

Akane tuvo un estremecimiento de asco, y luego de temor al comprender lo que podría haberle ocurrido si Ranma no aparecía a tiempo.

—Tenía una sospecha y envié a Ranma a investigar —dijo Tofú.

—El demonio me atacó —intervino Ranma—. Creyó que había caído por un barranco y supongo que se desentendió de mí, aunque en realidad había logrado sostenerme en una saliente de roca.

Akane contuvo la respiración. Ranma había estado realmente al borde de la muerte.

—Comprendo —dijo Tofú—, por eso el doppelgänger tomó tu forma y se acercó a Akane. Y eso también explica que al estar acorralado se haya transformado en Akane para tentarte.

Ranma frunció el ceño sin entender.

—¿Explica? ¿Qué explica, doctor Tofú? —preguntó Akane.

—El doppelgänger actúa de forma en que pueda matar con más facilidad —explicó Tofú—, por eso siempre toma la apariencia de la persona _más importante_ para su víctima.

Al entender lo que Tofú estaba diciendo, Ranma y Akane se miraron, pero de inmediato apartaron el rostro, sonrojados.

.

.

FIN

.

.

Nota de autora: Agradezco a todos los que me leen y que estaban agradados como yo de volver al universo de estos Ranma y Akane. Saludos especiales a **Dee-Dee Zednem, Zwoelf, Haruri Saotome, Elennita, FlynnChan, Rokumon, Jessica, EleonorSaotome** y **Lily Tendo89**.

Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	300. El 300

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ranma bostezó, se sentó en el futón y estiró los brazos desperezándose. Después de restregarse los ojos se preparó para otro día de escuela. Cuando, vestido solo con sus boxers, abrió el armario para sacar su pantalón de estilo chino sintió una leve vibración en el piso.

—¿Temblor? —se preguntó rascándose una mejilla.

Tan rápido como llegó, el temblor cesó y Ranma se encogió de hombros, esas cosas pasaban todo el tiempo en Japón. Entonces escuchó unos rápidos pasos que se acercaban por el pasillo. Supuso que sería Akane que venía a despertarlo con un balde de agua fría, de forma muy poco grata.

—¿Ah, sí, marimacho? —se dijo con un brillo en la mirada.

Se preparó para hacerle una jugarreta y asustarla. Despacio se acercó a la puerta y cuando escuchó que los pasos se detenían frente a su habitación, abrió la puerta deslizándola de golpe. Sacó la lengua y se estiró un ojo en un gesto de burla… pero se quedó quieto y sin comprender nada.

Frente a él no estaba Akane. Había dos chicas extranjeras, vistiendo cortas falditas tableadas, ajustadas chaquetitas con bordados dorados y medias de colores por encima de la rodilla. Ranma miró a una, de cabello rubio y ojos azules, luego a la otra, de esponjados cabellos rizados y ojos marrones.

—¿Qué…?

—¡Rápido, señor Ranma! —exclamó con urgencia la chica de cabello rizado—. ¡No hay tiempo! ¡Debe decirle a la señora Akane que la ama!

.

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **El 300**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

—¿Ah?... —Ranma miró de una a otra.

—Minako-sempai —intervino la chica rubia poniéndose el dedo índice en el labio, pensativa—, congelamos el tiempo así que técnicamente tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo.

—En realidad siempre quise decir eso, Alice —respondió Minako soltando una risita. De inmediato se aclaró la garganta y se puso seria otra vez—. Señor Ranma, permita que le expliquemos la situación antes de que se dirija a esta importante y difícil misión.

La rubia Alice sacó un teléfono celular de su bolsillo y lo levantó, tomándole una fotografía a Ranma.

—¡Alice! —la regañó Minako.

—No pude resistirme, sempai —lloriqueó la otra, y le mostró la foto—. Mire qué tierno se ve... ¿Sería mucho pedir que se moje con agua fría, señor Ranma, y podamos ver a… _la pelirroja?_

Miró a Ranma esperando la respuesta, con un poco de baba cayendo por la comisura de su boca.

—¡¿Quién diablos son ustedes?! —exclamó Ranma poniéndose en posición de defensa—. ¿Cómo entraron? ¿Qué hicieron con los Tendo?

—Señor Ranma, lo lamento, lo lamento mucho —dijo Minako haciendo una reverencia formal, y obligando a Alice a hacer lo mismo—. Permítanos comenzar de nuevo. Venimos desde el mundo 99 y congelamos el tiempo, pero solo con el propósito de poder explicarle lo que debe hacer.

—¿Mundo 99? —inquirió Ranma sin variar su postura, siempre vigilando a las dos mujeres.

—Es… una larga historia —Minako suspiró—. Señor Ranma, le aseguro que no somos enemigas. ¿Nos permitiría explicarle?

—Yo… —Ranma dudó. En verdad no las veía como potenciales enemigos, sin embargo, aún desconfiaba—. ¿Por qué me llaman «señor» todo el tiempo?

—Porque usted es nuestro gran señor, Ranma Saotome, maestro de todos los universos —respondió Alice extasiada.

Ranma relajó la postura.

—Eso me agrada —comentó—. ¡Claro que lo soy!... ¿Por qué exactamente? —preguntó después rascándose la cabeza.

.

Se sentaron los tres con las piernas dobladas en el suelo. Ranma frente a las dos mujeres. Por la ventana se veía un pájaro con las alas extendidas a mitad del vuelo, totalmente quieto, prueba fehaciente de que el tiempo había sido congelado.

Alice no paraba de tomarle fotografías con su celular a Ranma.

—¡Ya basta! —rugió el muchacho.

—Deja eso para después —le ordenó Minako a su compañera en un susurro. Luego se aclaró la garganta—. Señor Ranma, le explicaré todo. Hace varios cientos de años los mundos colapsaron, chocando entre sí, la humanidad estuvo a punto de extinguirse porque el universo implosionó; sin embargo, usted, gran señor Ranma Saotome, nos salvó, sacrificando su vida y usando su puro corazón para crear un nuevo universo.

—¿Me… sacrifiqué? —susurró Ranma con un deje de tristeza.

—La señora Akane, sin embargo, no le permitió tamaña tontería —continuó Minako con mucha seriedad— y se inmoló junto a usted en la pira del destino. El amor de ambos era el mayor todo del universo, bien atado con el hilo rojo del destino, por lo que era imposible de destruir y contaba con la mayor cantidad de energía alguna vez creada. De esa mágica unión de sus dos almas se creó un nuevo universo que permitió que todos pudiéramos vivir.

Ranma, con la boca abierta, las miró como si estuvieran locas.

—¿No-nosotros… Akane y yo?... O sea… ¿Creamos un nuevo mundo?

—La realidad se ramificó en más de mil mundos alternos, para ser exactos —respondió Minako—, pero en todos ellos, de alguna u otra manera, usted y la señora Akane se aman y mantienen la cohesión de la realidad y del universo mismo.

—¿De alguna u otra manera? —repitió Ranma—. ¿Qué significa eso?

—No en todas las realidades son hombre y mujer —intervino Alice en tono sugerente, alzando las cejas.

—¿Q-Qué?

—Bueno, no todos los mundos son iguales —agregó Minako—, ni todos expresan el amor de igual manera.

—En algunos mundos ambos son mujeres —susurró Alice echándose hacia adelante.

—¡¿Cómo?! —exclamó Ranma sonrojándose.

—O mis favoritos —siguió Alice—, donde los dos son un par de jovencitos arrogantes y tímidos —suspiró.

—¿Qué…? —Ranma se puso azul.

—Cállate, Alice, esta no es la manera —la regañó su compañera—. Señor Ranma, lo importante es que el amor que se tienen usted y la señora Akane es lo que sostiene todo nuestro universo… hasta ahora.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Ranma preocupado.

—En este, el mundo 300, usted aún no se ha confesado con la señora Akane, y eso hace que el universo esté a punto de colapsar nuevamente.

—Es el único mundo donde aún no le dice que la ama —agregó Alice con mirada acusadora.

—Yo… —Ranma se puso a jugar con sus dedos, nervioso—… es que…

—¡No hay tiempo que perder, señor Ranma! —lo urgió Minako haciéndolo saltar—. ¡Tiene que hacerlo! O todos moriremos…

—Pero… —Ranma apartó el rostro y se cruzó de brazos—. ¿Y por qué esa marimacho no puede portarse bien _conmigo,_ para variar?

—Ella colabora mucho más, es cierto —susurró Alice con un gesto de aburrimiento.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Ranma suspicaz.

Minako le dio un codazo a su compañera.

—¡Por Kami que está sentado a la mesa con Buda y Jesús! —exclamó con lágrimas en los ojos—. ¿No sería capaz de dejar su orgullo de lado por una vez por el bien del mundo 300 y de todo el universo? Yo sé que sí, yo sé de lo que es capaz su generoso corazón. ¡Usted se sacrificó por todos nosotros una vez!, ¿por qué ahora duda?

Ranma la observó atribulado, asustado, pero lleno de un extraño calor en el pecho. Tenía mucho miedo de ser rechazado y salir lastimado, de que Akane lo mirara de forma desagradable, como si él fuera un pervertido, pero también sabía que su prometida nunca lo había dejado solo, que había luchado por él y junto a él en muchas ocasiones, solo debía ser valiente… y tener esperanza.

Se puso de pie y levantó el mentón con decisión.

—Tienen razón, debo hacerlo, por todo el universo. ¡Soy el gran señor Ranma Saotome! —exclamó.

Minako, que estaba con las manos juntas en un gesto de súplica, y con lágrimas emocionadas en el rostro, se volteó hacia Alice y le levantó el pulgar de una mano mientras le cerraba un ojo.

—¡Lo haré! —aseguró Ranma—. ¡Lo haré ahora mismo!

—¡Bravo, señor Ranma! ¡Bravo! —aplaudió extasiada Alice, y le sacó varias fotos más.

—¡Hecho! —aceptó Minako—. Akane viene hacia aquí.

De su bolsillo sacó un aparato que parecía otro celular y oprimió un botón. El pájaro que estaba afuera aleteó y pasó volando frente a la ventana. La puerta de la habitación se abrió y Akane se quedó quieta mirando a las dos mujeres, una de las cuales no paraba de sacar fotografías, y a Ranma medio desnudo frente a ellas.

—¿Ranma? —gruñó, rodeándose de un aura de batalla.

—A-Akane… no es lo que parece… —dijo Ranma forzando una sonrisa.

—Oops… —susurró Minako—. Creo que tendríamos que haberle dicho que se pusiera ropa primero.

—Minako-sempai, plan B —murmuró Alice con urgencia.

Minako asintió.

—¡Ranmaaa! —gritó Akane sacando su mazo. Ranma cruzó los brazos por delante de su cuerpo para protegerse del impacto.

Minako apretó un botón y el tiempo se congeló otra vez, excepto para ella y Alice.

—Ufff… estuvo cerca —dijo Minako. Se puso de pie.

Alice sacó otro par de fotografías y se guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo de su falda.

—Estuvimos tan cerca, sempai —comentó.

—Lo sé —replicó Minako—. Al menos sabemos que el plan B no fallará, pero me gustaría que el señor Ranma no fuera tan obstinado y accediera a la primera.

—Si tan solo nuestro gran señor Ranma no fuera tan tonto y difícil —se quejó la otra.

—¡Alice! —la regañó su compañera—. ¡No blasfemes contra nuestro señor Ranma! Él es un tonto… pero es nuestro tonto, y así lo queremos.

—Unido por siempre con nuestra señora Akane, la auténtica prometida —recitó Alice agachando la cabeza.

—Por eso trabajamos y por eso moriremos —terminó Minako asintiendo. Luego miró a su compañera—. Tú ponlos a dormir y yo haré avanzar el tiempo hasta que sea de noche.

—Bien —accedió Alice.

Se pusieron a trabajar. La rubia les inyectó un líquido que dejó inconsciente al par de prometidos y Minako oprimió algunos botones en su teléfono que hizo que el tiempo avanzara rápidamente hasta que el sol se escondió por el horizonte y las sombras llenaron toda la casa.

—Desenrollemos el futon y sigamos —ordenó Minako.

Cuando terminaron ambas se miraron.

—Sempai, quizá deberíamos…. —sugirió Alice.

Minako lo pensó un momento.

—¿Deberíamos…? —preguntó.

—Sería más realista y… —insistió Alice con las mejillas sonrojadas.

—Bien, bien —dijo Minako—. ¡Pero nada de fotografías!

—De acuerdo —accedió Alice, que de todas formas se las arregló para sacar una foto cuando su sempai se distrajo con su celular.

Ambas observaron su trabajo con mirada orgullosa.

—Ah, por Kami sentado a la mesa con Buda y Jesús —suspiró después Alice con placer—, se ven tan lindos juntos.

—Lo sé —asintió Minako con una sonrisa boba en el rostro—. Ahora debemos dejar que la magia se haga.

Alice asintió y ambas se prepararon para salir.

—Solo espero que la próxima misión sea con la señora Akane, es más colaborativa —dijo.

—Ella está más preparada para expresar su amor… a veces —aclaró Minako. Consultó su celular—. Nos toca el mundo 45, el señor Ranma y la señora Akane no están comprometidos…

—Oh, no —murmuró Alice.

—El señor Ranma está casado con Shampoo —agregó Minako con tono sombrío después de leer su celular.

—No es posible… —lloriqueó Alice—. ¡Por Kami!

—Sentado con Buda y Jesús —agregó Minako con desaliento, luego miró a su compañera—. De nosotros depende que el verdadero Ranma y Akane triunfe en todo el universo, ¡vamos!

—A pesar de todo, es muy divertido, sempai —comentó Alice—. Ver una y otra vez que esos dos terminan juntos es algo fascinante.

—Creo que muchos estarían de acuerdo contigo, Alice —dijo Minako sonriendo.

Por un momento miró hacia el frente, como si hubiera alguien más allí, comprendiendo sus palabras y asintiendo con una sonrisa.

—Vamos —dijo después.

Accionó un botón de su celular y el tiempo comenzó a andar como siempre. Ambas mujeres observaron una última vez a Ranma y Akane, y desaparecieron.

.

.

Ranma fue el primero en despertar, pestañeó suavemente y se quedó un momento observando el techo. Había tenido un sueño muy, muy extraño. Al mirar alrededor se dio cuenta de que aún era de noche y podía seguir durmiendo.

Cuando quiso darse la vuelta en el futón se dio cuenta de que había alguien más con él, con su tibio cuerpo apretado contra el suyo.

Ranma se alarmó, su corazón latió con fuerza y su cuerpo reaccionó sin que se lo propusiera ante lo que sus ojos veían. Akane estaba durmiendo plácidamente entre sus brazos… completamente desnuda.

Sus labios sonrosados estaban entreabiertos y sus largas pestañas hacían una sombra más profunda sobre su rostro ya en penumbras. Su cabello estaba revuelto y su cuerpo se sentía suave y tibio.

Ranma se dio cuenta de que él también estaba desnudo y sintió sobre los hombros los mechones de su trenza deshecha.

¿Acaso ellos…?

—Akane… —susurró con la garganta seca.

No recordaba nada, solo haber tenido un sueño que ya se desvanecía de su memoria. ¿Podría ser que él y Akane…?¿Él se había atrevido a confesarse con ella? ¿Y Akane lo había aceptado y había permitido que él…?

Mientras observaba embelesado el bello rostro de su prometida, ella despertó con lentitud, confundida como él, mirando alrededor. Y se descubrió abrazando a su prometido y con las piernas enredadas en las suyas, entre las mantas revueltas del futón.

—¿Ra-Ranma…?

El rostro de Akane se llenó de arrebol. Pero Ranma, envalentonado por lo que creía fervientemente que había ocurrido, se inclinó hacia ella y se atrevió a robarle un beso.

Y, embriagada por la tibieza de su prometido, por el ambiente tranquilo y la penumbra de la habitación, Akane lo recibió gustosa, devolviéndole el beso.

.

.

FIN

.

.

En algún lugar del vasto universo, Alice, con los ojos brillantes, las mejillas rojas y un hilo de baba que caía por su mentón, deleitaba sus ojos observando una fotografía que había podido obtener durante su misión en el mundo 300.

—Por Kami sentado a la mesa con Buda y Jesús —susurró mientras la sangre comenzaba a gotear de su nariz.

.

.

Nota de autora: ¡Es el capítulo 300! ¿Pueden creerlo? ¿Se imaginaban llegar hasta acá? Solo nos quedan 65 días más de este año de felicidad, espero que podamos pasarlos de la mejor manera posible :) Les agradezco enormemente a todos.

Hoy quería hacer un capítulo especial y se me ocurrió esta locura, espero que la hayan disfrutado.

Muchas gracias a **Dee-Dee Zednem** (el final fue muy lindo, ¿verdad?, jejej), **Nube Escarlata** (también me di cuenta de eso cuando subía el capítulo XD, y me acordé de Bilbo Bolsón, jaja. Besos), **Haruri Saotome** (ambos eran la debilidad del otro, eso me pareció muy romántico), **Ivarodsan** (¿verdad que les queda bien?, me gustaría escribir otras cosas en ese universo), **FlynnChan** (ya habrá citas y declaraciones que puedas disfrutar en otros capítulos, jaja), **Rokumon** (te agradezco mucho todas las ideas que proponés, claro que quisiera escribirlas, si no se puede acá será más adelante c:), **EleonoraSaotome** (me encantaría algún día poder hacer una historia poniéndolos a resolver un crimen misterioso, jeje).

Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	301. Agridulce

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **Agridulce**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

Shampoo se ciñó el abrigo para ajustárselo. Las calles estaban heladas a esa hora de la madrugada y la escasa ropa que usaba, las finas sandalias de tacón que dejaban los dedos al aire y las delgadas medias de seda no ayudaban a calentar su cuerpo. Solo quería volver a casa, comer algo caliente y acostarse en su desvencijada cama en el cuartucho que alquilaba para dormir sin sueños, despertarse a la mañana al otro día y poder continuar con su rutina de siempre, hasta que fuera la hora de salir a trabajar de nuevo.

Intentó apartar de su mente los recuerdos de las horas pasadas. Apuró el paso. Era trabajo, únicamente trabajo, eso se repetía siempre, y se lo continuaría repitiendo cada día a cada hora mientras se acostaba con esos hombres para poder sobrevivir un día más. No era tan malo vender sexo, solo había que acostumbrarse a las manos ajenas hurgando en los secretos más íntimos del cuerpo, al aliento de desconocidos susurrando palabras ininteligibles en el oído mientras una se quedaba tendida de espaldas soportando con estoicismo las puñaladas de una carne no deseada. Si se daban grititos en el momento preciso incluso se podían ganar unos billetes extras por el buen desempeño, y eso Shampoo sabía hacerlo muy bien. Las técnicas secretas que había aprendido de su tribu le sirvieron mucho cuando fue empujada a ese trabajo de último recurso.

No, no era tan malo, si no se pensaba en ello.

Shampoo dejó de pensar, intentó recordar las pocas verduras que tenía en el refrigerador y cuánto arroz le quedaba en la despensa y si con eso podría hacerse una cena decente; todo mientras daba cada vez más rápidos pasos intentando no congelarse en el invierno de Tokio.

A una cuadra de la pensión donde se alojaba divisó la figura de un hombre de pie en la acera. Se arrebujó aún más en su abrigo y apretó el paso, seguro era un borracho trasnochado. Cuando pasó junto a él, el hombre le preguntó en un tono educado:

—¿Cuánto la noche?

Ella hizo como si no lo hubiera escuchado, y siguió de largo, pero el hombre insistió y algo en su tono la hizo detenerse.

—¿Cuánto por toda la noche?

Shampoo puso su gesto inocente y confundido y fingió, como siempre hacía, un tono de voz de niñita tonta.

—Sango ser muy cotizada, no poder pasar toda la noche con un solo cliente. Dos horas diez mil yenes, ¿sí?

Sonrió y agitó las pestañas para que el hombre picara el anzuelo.

—Te daré treinta mil por toda la noche, Shampoo —murmuró el hombre en chino, muy cerca de ella.

Shampoo levantó el rostro y lo miró a la cara por primera vez, el hombre giró hacia la luz de la farola y ella ahogó un gemido lastimero.

—¡…Mousse!

La rabia y la vergüenza se mezclaron dentro de ella. Tragó saliva.

—Te pagaré treinta mil, Shampoo —habló él, pausado—, sabes que no miento. Solo quiero…

—Acostarte conmigo —sentenció ella en chino, nerviosa, con rabia. Se pasó la lengua por los labios y trató de serenarse, luego sonrió maliciosa—. ¿Qué otra cosa? Descuida, te atenderé con privilegios, Mousse —agregó en tono cínico.

Echó una mirada al reloj de pulsera que llevaba.

—Son las tres —anunció—, puedo quedarme solo hasta las seis. Que sean veinte mil.

—Te daré los treinta —insistió Mousse observándola a los ojos con emoción, ella apartó la mirada—. ¿En mi casa?

—Nunca llevo a los clientes a la mía —aclaró Shampoo en un tono misterioso y coqueto, con la frialdad de la práctica adquirida en ese trabajo.

Mousse detuvo un solitario taxi que cruzó por allí y la hizo subir, dándole indicaciones al chofer. Media hora más tarde se detuvieron en un edificio de apartamentos. El muchacho le abrió la puerta y la condujo hasta donde vivía, en el piso tres. Shampoo se contoneó delante de él en sus tacones, Mousse la observó andar recordando el paso seguro y altivo que tenía antes la muchacha, cuando ambos eran solo unos adolescentes. Continuaba siendo hermosa, aunque su mirada se había opacado y ya no usaba esos colores vistosos en su cabello, que ahora era del negro normal de todas las mujeres chinas.

Aunque habían cambiado los dos, ella le seguía provocando el mismo efecto desconcertante, la misma locura abrumadora. Tenía que controlarse para no declararle su amor una y mil veces allí mismo.

Hizo pasar a Shampoo al departamento primero. Ella se quitó los zapatos de taco alto en la entrada y caminó lentamente por toda la estancia. Era un lugar agradable y minimalista. Había una pequeña sala, que se abría a una cocina y comedor. Por una puerta lateral se divisaba una cama muy bien tendida. No era lujoso, pero sí muy decente, y mucho mejor que su cuartucho con las paredes descascaradas y las cañerías asomando por los muros.

—Te ha ido bien — comentó ella—. Mucho mejor que a mí.

Se volteó a mirarlo, Mousse también se había descalzado y se había quitado el saco de su traje, en ese momento se desabotonaba los puños de la camisa y se la arremangaba. El ambiente era tibio y agradable dentro del apartamento.

Shampoo se quitó el abrigo de forma sugerente, deslizándolo por su espalda y lo dejó caer al suelo. Su vestido de lentejuelas, que daba un brillo cambiante según desde dónde viniera la luz, quedó expuesto; en otra época había sido elegante y vistoso, pero estaba casi raído por el uso y pasado de moda, tenía la única cualidad de resaltar su figura y tener una amplia abertura en la espalda que la hacía muy apetecible. Cerró los ojos un momento, de espaldas a él, era momento de dejar la mente en blanco y concentrarse en el trabajo.

Volteó de nuevo a mirarlo, con una sonrisa invitadora.

Mousse pudo descubrir en sus ojos que la vida ya no guardaba ningún secreto ni ninguna sorpresa para Shampoo, y esa desesperanza palpable lo hirió profundamente.

.

.

 _continuará_

.

.

Nota de autora: Según mis cálculos esta será una breve historia de tres partes (y en caso de que se alargue no será de más de cuatro). El nombre que usa Shampoo para trabajar, Sango, es porque así traduce Google al japonés la palabra «coral», y he visto que al nombre de Shampoo le dan ese significado. Pero no estoy tan segura porque en realidad Rumiko usaba un juego de palabras, pero me sirvió para inventarle un nombre en esta historia.

Muchas gracias a todos los que leen por su apoyo constante, en especial a **Mara12, Ivarodsan, Marilole, Rokumon, Haruri Saotome, Ranko0103, Elennita, Saritanimelove, Eleonor Saotome, Aimi Tendo, Dee-Dee Zednem, Lily Tendo89, V-Nazar** y **Noham.**

Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	302. Agridulce (parte 2)

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **Agridulce**

 **(parte 2)**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

—¿Aquí o en la habitación? —preguntó Shampoo mientras se aflojaba los tirantes del vestido y la tela se deslizaba de sus hombros.

—Te busqué por mucho tiempo, Shampoo —dijo Mousse sin prestarle atención a sus insinuaciones—. Nunca fue mi intención dejarte sola, pero simplemente desapareciste.

Ella soltó una corta risa sin humor y volteó del todo a mirarlo.

—¿Qué más iba a hacer? Por mi fracaso en lograr casarme con Ranma me desterraron de la tribu, mi bisabuela murió, no tenía sentido volver a China donde sería una paria. Me quedé en Japón y me busqué la vida.

—¿De esta forma? —preguntó Mousse con un deje de tristeza en la voz y la mirada.

—No fue mi primera opción —replicó ella con dureza.

—Podrías haber… —Mousse se quedó callado, apretando los labios sin saber qué decir.

—Lo intenté todo, Mousse. No conoces mis circunstancias, así que no hables como si entendieras —agregó Shampoo con la mirada afilada, sosteniéndose el vestido suelto delante del cuerpo.

—Ahora que por fin te encontré podré ayudarte —agregó Mousse—, podrás salir de esa vida.

Shampoo sonrió de costado, era una sonrisa cansada. En un par de ocasiones algún hombre se había encaprichado con ella, diciéndose enamorado, prometiéndole incluso matrimonio y ayuda para que dejara su trabajo de prostituta. Afortunadamente ella nunca les había creído, y al final solo la usaron hasta cansarse y nunca más la buscaron. Shampoo sabía que las cosas eran así, que nunca podría acabar con aquello, por eso simplemente se esforzaba en ganar lo más posible y ahorrar al máximo, porque algún día su belleza y su juventud se esfumarían y no valdría nada para los hombres.

—Lo que me ayudará, Mousse, son tus treinta mil yenes —dijo en tono coqueto—, ¿quieres el servicio?, ¿o me pagarás solamente para charlar?

Mousse le dirigió una mirada oscura y penetrante, Shampoo se dio cuenta de que se había cambiado los anteojos, ya no eran los gruesos cristales de antes, quizá se había operado la vista, aunque continuaba usando gafas con algo de aumento.

Él atravesó el espacio hasta ella a grandes zancadas y la tomó por la cintura, acercándola a su cuerpo, bajando la cabeza para besarla, pero Shampoo lo detuvo.

—No, hay reglas —indicó—. Nada de besos, nada de sexo anal, y nada de meterme juguetes. Y si quieres que use mi boca, el precio es otro. Y siempre con preservativos.

Mousse se quedó observando su boca mientras hablaba. Asintió y Shampoo dejó caer el vestido mostrándose completamente desnuda.

Él agachó la cabeza y dejó suaves besos por su escote y sus pechos, oprimiendo su cintura con las manos. Shampoo echó la cabeza hacia atrás, haciendo ahogados gemidos, como si estuviera disfrutando.

De pronto Mousse la levantó en vilo, tomándola por debajo de los glúteos y la llevó hasta la habitación mientras saboreaba uno de sus pezones con la boca. La dejó sobre la cama y se quitó la ropa con presteza. Shampoo lo estudió con la mirada y se dio cuenta de cuánto había cambiado su cuerpo, pues ya era todo un hombre.

Cuando Mousse se dejó caer encima de ella, Shampoo ya lo esperaba con las piernas separadas y fingió un pequeño gritito de éxtasis cuando la penetró.

En las horas que pasaron juntos, Mousse le hizo el amor dos veces con lentitud, rayando en la adoración. Shampoo casi incluso lo disfrutó, él era limpio y sabía que no le haría daño, así que no tenía que mantenerse alerta, después de años de trabajar de esa forma todas las noches por primera vez se pudo relajar y no pensar en la hora o cuántos más clientes faltarían hasta que fuera de madrugada y pudiera irse a casa con su pequeño.

Mientras los dos estaban sudorosos y exhaustos sobre la cama, Mousse la abrazó contra sí, y Shampoo se lo permitió sin decir nada, como si fuera simplemente una muñeca.

—Tengo un restaurante, Shampoo —comentó él—, no es muy grande, pero tenemos una clientela fiel. Podrías trabajar allí, tienes la experiencia y harías que viniera mucha gente.

Ella se quedó en silencio sin decir nada.

—¿Quisieras? Podrías empezar mañana mismo —agregó Mousse.

Después de unos segundos sin respuesta, Shampoo dijo:

—¿Y el trato incluye sexo gratis?

—Pero… ¡no pienso en eso!, solamente quiero lo mejor para ti.

—Esta es la única forma en que podrás tenerme, Mousse —avisó ella sin levantar el tono de voz.

Él se quedó petrificado un instante, pero decidió no insistir, ese no era el momento.

—¿Me permitirías abrazarte mientras dormimos? —le preguntó después.

Shampoo consultó su reloj. Eran las cinco y media.

—Solo un rato —respondió—, debo irme en media hora.

Mousse la abrazó por detrás cobijándola con su calor, y Shampoo cerró los ojos por un momento imaginando que su vida era diferente.

.

Despertó de golpe. Mousse aún la abrazaba y por la ventana de la habitación entraba la claridad del día. Se deshizo del abrazo y se levantó de un salto.

Miró el reloj. Las ocho y media.

—Maldición —murmuró.

Corrió hacia la sala a buscar su ropa y se la puso a trompicones. Mousse se despertó por el ruido y también se vistió.

—Desayunemos —le dijo—, y luego podrás irte. No tienes que salir corriendo, si es por dinero, te pagaré las horas que…

—Tengo cosas que hacer —le espetó ella con dureza—. No puedo quedarme a jugar a la casita contigo.

Se sentó en el escalón del genkan a ponerse los zapatos. Mousse se quedó callado y quieto. Cuando ella se puso de pie para irse, le habló:

—Te llevaré en taxi y luego seguiré hasta el restaurante.

Shampoo lo miró con desconfianza, como preguntándose si podía confiar en él, y al final asintió.

.

Cuando subieron al taxi, Shampoo dio las instrucciones y Mousse se mantuvo en silencio sentado junto a ella. Al llegar al lugar donde vivía Shampoo, ella se volvió hacia él.

—Gracias —le dijo con sequedad—. Y adiós.

Mousse la observó bajar, estaba a punto de dar indicaciones para que el taxi continuara, pero vio a Shampoo correr hacia uno de los portales, desde donde una mujer salía llevando a rastras del brazo a un niño pequeño. Shampoo la detuvo, intercambiaron unas palabras, la otra mujer pareció gritarle algo y Shampoo le replicó en el mismo tono.

Mousse le pagó al taxista y se bajó del auto. Llegó junto a Shampoo cuando ella tomaba al niño entre sus brazos, levantándolo.

—¡No tocar de nuevo! ¡Nunca tocar! —exclamaba furiosa en su mal japonés.

—No puedo permitir que el niño esté solo aquí, se la pasó haciendo escándalo —dijo la otra mujer—. ¡Vete! ¡Quita todas tus porquerías de aquí hoy mismo! Ya no quiero una puta bajo mi techo.

—¡Shampoo irse, sí! —gritó Shampoo a viva voz—. ¡Irse de chiquero de mala muerte! ¡Y mujer fea nunca poner dedo encima a Ranma otra vez o yo matar! ¡Matar!

Agitada, protegió al niño contra su pecho y se dio la vuelta.

Mousse estaba frente a ella, con los ojos abiertos de estupor. Shampoo entreabrió los labios llena de pánico.

—¿Ranma? —susurró Mousse lentamente.

El niño que Shampoo tenía en los brazos lo miró con curiosidad, sus enormes ojos azules lo estudiaron sin ningún recato. Su sedoso cabello negro estaba peinado en una trenza.

.

.

 _continuará_

.

.

Nota de autora: Muchas gracias a todos los que me leen, espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, sé que tendrán dudas XD y serán contestadas en el capítulo de mañana.

Saludos especiales a **Dee-Dee Zednem, Haruri Saotome, Fhrey, Lily Tendo89, Saritanimelove, Rokumon**.

Disculpen si se me pasó alguno de ustedes que me haya escrito, parece que la página de nuevo no está mostrando los reviews y tuve que mirarlos en el mail y eso es bastante enredoso XD.

Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	303. Agridulce (parte 3)

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **Agridulce**

 **(parte 3)**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

—Ese niño… ¿es hijo de Ranma? —preguntó Mousse espantado al ver que el pequeño tenía rasgos muy parecidos a los del artista marcial.

Shampoo lo miró furiosa y comenzó a espetarle en su mal japonés:

—¡Mousse ir! ¡Marchar o también recibir castigo! Shampoo no permitir que nadie tocar Ranma. ¡Marchar!

Se dio la vuelta estrechando al niño contra ella. Entró en el pequeño portal del que había salido la mujer con el niño un rato antes, y dejó la puerta abierta a su paso. Mousse observó a la mujer, que parecía ser la dueña de la pensión donde Shampoo vivía.

—Es mejor que se marche con sus problemas a otra parte —comentó la mujer torciendo el gesto.

Mousse entró en la pensión detrás de Shampoo, a tiempo para verla meterse en una de las puertas laterales. El pasillo era estrecho y poco iluminado, la pintura de las paredes estaba sucia y desgastada; se acercó a la puerta por donde Shampoo entró y golpeó suavemente con los nudillos.

Si ese niño era hijo de Ranma, no se le ocurría cómo podría haber pasado aquello. ¿Acaso alguna de las tantas tretas de Shampoo había resultado? ¿Un hechizo tal vez?

Pasaron un par de minutos y nadie abrió la puerta, entonces volvió a golpear, y de inmediato el rostro furibundo de Shampoo apareció en el umbral.

—¿Qué quieres? —le preguntó en chino—. El servicio fue cumplido, no tenemos nada más que ver tú y yo.

—Solo quiero ayudarte —respondió Mousse, intentando estirar el cuello para dar otra mirada al niño, que jugaba en el suelo del cuarto—. Parece que ya no tienes dónde vivir.

—Podré arreglármelas, como he hecho hasta ahora, no necesito de tu caridad.

—No es caridad… quiero hacerlo, _es mi deber_ hacerlo, porque te amo, Shampoo, aunque siempre me hayas despreciado, te amo, igual que el primero momento en que te vi —dijo él.

Shampoo lo miró asombrada.

—No sabes lo que dices, Mousse —respondió después.

—Lo sé muy bien.

—¡No sabes nada! —chilló ella.

El niño los miró, soltando sus juguetes.

—Mamá, tengo hambre. Quiero arroz — dijo.

De inmediato el rostro de Shampoo se relajó y su actitud fue dulce y amorosa.

—Hablar japonés —le dijo con ternura, usando ella el mismo lenguaje—. Mamá cocinar y dar desayuno pronto. Ranma esperar con paciencia, ¿sí?

—Ranma… Ranma tener hambre —dijo el niño despacio, pensando cada palabra, pronunciándolas con un acento chistoso, aún más que el de la propia Shampoo.

—¿Te gustaría comer unos waffles deliciosos? —le preguntó Mousse al niño entrando despacio en la habitación. Encima de una cama había un montón de ropa revuelta y una maleta pequeña y anticuada estaba abierta en el piso. Shampoo se mudaba.

—¿Waful?... No sé qué es eso —respondió el pequeño Ranma.

—Waffles —corrigió Mousse con una sonrisa.

—¡Japonés! —intervino Shampoo—. Mi hijo ser japonés, hablar japonés.

—Bien, bien, en japonés —accedió Mousse alzando las manos mostrándose inocente—. ¿Quieres que te prepare unos waffles, Ranma? ¿Te gustaría dar un paseo, tu mamá, tú… y yo?

El niño inclinó la cabeza a un costado.

—¿Pasear?... Ranma gusta pasear, sí —balbuceó con mucho trabajo, frunciendo el ceño.

—No ir, nosotros…

El niño ya se había puesto de pie y miraba a su madre con atención para que le diera el permiso.

—Ven conmigo al restaurante y podremos desayunar —dijo Mousse—. Te ayudaré a sacar todas tus cosas de aquí.

—Cosas de Shampoo caber en una maleta, no necesitar ayuda —la mujer se dio la vuelta y continuó guardando las ropas dentro de la maleta.

Mousse y el niño se quedaron de pie, atentos, observándola con la misma expectativa.

—Solo… —Shampoo habló de nuevo en chino cuando giró el rostro para mirar a Mousse— aceptaremos tu invitación, pero solo por esta vez —aclaró.

.

.

El restaurante de Mousse era pequeño y recibía clientes a partir del mediodía, por lo que estaba vacío y tranquilo cuando llegaron. De inmediato Mousse se colocó un delantal y comenzó a preparar los ingredientes para el desayuno. Mientras cocinaba, le explicaba en japonés al pequeño Ranma cada cosa que hacía y de qué forma la comida quedaría más sabrosa; el niño, sin embargo, solo lo miraba con ojos curiosos y asombrados, sin comprender la mitad de lo que decía.

—En la parte de atrás hay una pequeña habitación donde puedes dejar tus cosas y cambiarte, si quieres —le dijo a Shampoo—. Esto estará listo en un momento.

La mujer lo observó, siempre había sido buen cocinero, pero por su problema de visión sus incursiones en la cocina casi siempre habían terminado en desastre. Ahora se movía con más soltura y autoestima; eso le confirmaba que seguramente se había operado los ojos. Ambos habían cambiado mucho en esos años.

Sin perder de vista a su hijo, Shampoo caminó hasta la parte de atrás y espió. Una vuelta del recodo llevaba al baño de los clientes, pero había también un pasillo y al seguirlo descubrió un cuarto pequeño, con una cama y un armario. No había nada más y no cabía nada más tampoco, pues el espacio era pequeño.

Shampoo dudó. Aquello era una trampa, Mousse quería que ella aceptara el trabajo que le había ofrecido, que lo aceptara a él en su vida otra vez, le estaba jugando sucio. Seguramente luego le preguntaría por Ranma y ella ya no podría proteger su secreto. Se mordió los labios.

Dejó su maleta en el suelo de la habitación, a un costado de la puerta, y regresó de inmediato a la parte de adelante del restaurante.

Se sentaron a comer los tres. Shampoo se quedó en silencio todo el rato, excepto cuando su hijo la interpelaba por algo. Por lo demás, la conversación la llevaba Mousse, que le contaba al niño toda clase de cosas y le hacía preguntas sobre lo que le gustaba, siempre hablando en japonés.

En una esquina del restaurante había un televisor y Mousse lo encendió, invitando al pequeño Ranma a mirarlo. Luego, cuando el niño había quedado con los ojos atrapados en la pantalla, fue a sentarse de nuevo a la mesa con Shampoo.

—Si querías que hablara mejor el japonés tendrías que haberlo puesto a mirar la televisión, eso ayuda mucho —comentó, esta vez en su lengua natal—. A mí me ayudó bastante cuando vinimos a este país.

—No tengo televisor, Mousse —replicó ella con apatía—. Podría mandarlo al jardín de infantes, sociabilizando con otros niños también aprendería mucho mejor el idioma, pero no tengo dinero. Y cuando voy a los jardines municipales siempre están llenos… para mí, claro.

—¿Para ti? —Mousse levantó una ceja—. ¿Por tu… trabajo?

Shampoo sonrió con ironía.

—No, ni siquiera saben de qué trabajo —respondió—, es porque soy china, ya sabes cómo nos tratan a los chinos en este país —volteó los ojos para mirar a su hijo y su mirada se suavizó—. Mi hijo es japonés, quiero que aprenda muy bien esa lengua, quiero que adopte toda la cultura posible de aquí, todas sus tradiciones, hasta que los demás se olviden de que su madre es china y él pueda hacer una vida de verdad aquí, como si fuera un japonés completo. Ya tendrá suficiente con explicar que su madre…

Se detuvo, torciendo la boca.

—Shampoo… —Mousse no se decidía a hablar. Ella lo miró, sus ojos brillaron como si ya supiera lo que él le iba a preguntar—, ¿tu hijo es japonés?

—Nació en este país —respondió ella.

—No me refiero a eso. Él… ¿quién es su padre?

Shampoo se quedó en silencio. Miró de nuevo al niño, que aprendía fascinado a usar el control remoto. Suspiró.

—¿No te puedes dar cuenta al mirarlo? —dijo a su vez.

—¿Ranma? —inquirió Mousse en un hilo de voz.

Shampoo asintió con cansancio y tristeza.

—Pero, ¿cómo…? —Mousse se removió en su asiento—. ¿Cómo es eso posible? Él y Akane Tendo…

—Están casados ahora, por lo que supe —comentó Shampoo con la mirada perdida.

Mousse la miró con seriedad.

—¿Ese niño es tuyo, Shampoo? —le preguntó.

Sus palabras fueron para la amazona como agua helada en el rostro. Lo miró con furia.

—¿Qué estás tratando de insinuar? —preguntó entre dientes—. ¿Crees que lo robé? ¿Crees que al niño lo parió esa imbécil de Akane y yo me quedé con él? ¡¿Por quién me tomas, Mousse?! —exclamó levantándose.

Él también se puso de pie y le rozó los dedos de la mano con los suyos.

—Solo trato de entender, Shampoo —dijo con suavidad—, y sé que en un momento de desesperación uno podría hacer cualquier cosa por la persona que ama. Yo lo hubiera hecho por ti, Shampoo — agregó con sinceridad.

Ella jadeó como si le faltara el aire. Apretó los labios mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Era cierto, así era ella, capaz de todo, una arpía, una suelta, una mujer entrenada para cumplir con su objetivo a toda costa, el que fuera, matar o amar. Esa era su esencia, y que Mousse la conociera tanto, y la viera al desnudo sin que ella pudiera ocultarle nada, la hizo sentir avergonzada y horriblemente triste.

Se dejó caer de nuevo en la silla, sin fuerzas. Las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

—Es… hijo de Ranma —susurró.

Mousse volvió a sentarse despacio, sin dejar de mirarla, sin perderse ni uno de sus gestos.

—Yo… yo me acosté con Ranma Saotome, fue antes de que él se casara con Akane Tendo. Nunca pensé que iba a quedar embarazada, pero… —Shampoo sollozó, cubriéndose la boca con las manos, para que su niño no la escuchara.

Mousse se volvió a mirar al pequeño, que estaba ajeno a todo, mirando caricaturas en la televisión.

—Es mi hijo y de Ranma —siguió diciendo Shampoo—. Es la verdad.

.

.

 _continuará_

.

.

Nota de autora: Mañana finalmente la conclusión de esta mini-saga.

Muchas gracias a todos los que leen, especialmente a **Saritanimelove, Elennita, Jessica, Aoi Fhrey, Anahy Ruz, Rokumon, EleonorSaotome, Lily Tendo89, Haruri Saotome, Maritza559, Dee-Dee Zednem** y **Guest.**

Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	304. Agridulce (final)

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **Agridulce**

 **(final)**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

Mousse se la quedó mirando largo rato, mientras ella continuaba sollozando en silencio y sus hombros temblaban. Cuando finalmente Shampoo pudo calmarse y se limpió las lágrimas del rostro, Mousse observó directamente sus ojos enrojecidos.

—Perdóname, Shampoo —dijo—, pero… no puedo creerte.

Ella no pareció sorprendida por esa afirmación, más bien parecía que la estuviera esperando.

—Todos sabíamos que Ranma Saotome amaba a Akane —siguió diciendo Mousse—, aunque algunos no querían aceptarlo, en realidad todos nos dábamos cuenta. No puedo creer que él… haya intimado contigo, que te haya dejado embarazada. Ranma nunca…

—Lo sé —respondió Shampoo con tranquilidad—. Si le preguntaras a Ranma ahora mismo, lo negaría rotundamente, anteponiendo incluso su vida para jurarlo.

—¿Entonces? ¡No comprendo, Shampoo!

Ella tomó aire con fuerza, como si la vida le fuera en ello.

—Todo fue mi culpa, pasé del límite, hice algo que mi bisabuela me prohibió hacer.

Mousse la observaba atentamente, sin perderse ni una de sus palabras.

—Entre las hierbas y pociones que mi bisabuela tenía había un frasquito de color azul, muy llamativo —siguió diciendo la amazona, con el rostro volteado hacia la ventana—, una vez le pregunté qué era, no me respondió, pero me dijo que era muy peligroso usarlo y sería solamente nuestro último recurso.

—¿El último recurso para conquistar a Ranma? —preguntó Mousse con tristeza.

Shampoo volteó a mirarlo.

—Sí, el último recurso para que él accediera a casarse conmigo, según nuestras leyes —ambos se sostuvieron la mirada un momento, luego Shampoo continuó—. Había pasado demasiado tiempo, Ranma no parecía dispuesto, el tiempo se agotaba y me desesperé. El consejo de la tribu había llamado a mi bisabuela, amabas sabíamos que nos ordenarían realizar la boda o ellas mismas me elegirían otro esposo, y no sería un hombre fuerte y ejemplar sino uno de los débiles, de los descartados. Yo era la más fuerte de la aldea y la más hermosa, ¿cómo era posible que un hombre no accediera a casarse conmigo? Debía tener algo mal, y por lo tanto no podía arriesgarse la descendencia de la tribu conmigo; mi castigo era ser casada con un despojo.

Mousse la miró sin ninguna emoción en el rostro. Él podría haber sido llamado también uno de esos despojos, pero hacía tiempo había renunciado a la tribu y había hecho su propia vida allí en Tokio. De no haberlo hecho, ¿sería ahora quizá el esposo de Shampoo?

—Recuerdo cuando la anciana Cologne fue llamada y viajó a China —comentó Mousse—. Ya nunca volví a verla, luego supe que había fallecido.

—Ellas la asesinaron —dijo Shampoo como si nada—, fueron las matriarcas. En la tarjeta que me enviaron dijeron que, lamentablemente, había dejado este mundo. Mi bisabuela era fuerte, había vivido más de trescientos años, ¿crees que una simple enfermedad la acabaría? No, pagó el precio que había que pagar por defenderme; seguramente pidió un poco más de tiempo para mí y las matriarcas la retaron a un duelo para conseguirlo. Si ese duelo fue justo, no lo sé, pero en aquel momento mi destino fue decidido. Claro que yo no lo sabía. Me quedé sola en Japón y decidí que pondría en marcha el último gran plan para desposarme con Ranma Saotome.

—¿Usaste esa poción? ¿La del frasco azul? —preguntó Mousse.

—Mi bisabuela había dicho que era nuestro último recurso, no tenía nada que perder al usarlo.

De pronto, Shampoo esbozó una sonrisa irónica y casi se echa a reír.

—Qué curioso, Mousse, aquel día perdí todo —dijo—, mi dignidad, mi futuro, la posibilidad de encontrar el amor… Lo único que gané fue a mi pequeño, mi Ranma.

Desvió la vista hacia el niño que miraba la televisión. Mousse esperó a que ella se decidiera a continuar.

—Supuse que aquella poción serviría para hacer dormir a Ranma, o en el mejor de los casos, para controlar su voluntad. Era la última oportunidad que tenía, así que no podía desaprovecharla; elegí el momento adecuado, cuando Ranma salió a entrenar a las montañas solo —explicó Shampoo—. Lo seguí hasta su campamento y mientras se bañaba en el río le puse un poco de la poción en el agua de su cantimplora, luego, a la noche, cuando ya estaba durmiendo, me acerqué a su tienda y me metí junto a él en el saco de dormir.

Shampoo miró de nuevo a través de la ventana, pero no parecía mirar la calle sino revivir sus recuerdos.

—No quería… nada de eso, ¿comprendes, Mousse? —dijo mirándolo—. No buscaba embarazarme. Solo quería hacerle creer a Ranma que habíamos estado juntos y él, por su honor, tendría que casarse conmigo. Incluso pensé en suplicarle, en contarle la verdad, que mi bisabuela había muerto, que la aldea me despreciaría, que necesitaba su ayuda para poder salvarme. Imaginé muchas cosas, y tenía un plan, pero…

Shampoo tragó saliva.

—Cuando me acosté junto a él, Ranma dormía intranquilo, removiéndose, y luego despertó… entonces… —los labios de Shampoo temblaron—. Él me besó, él me tocó y… él me hizo el amor. No era algo que yo buscara, él simplemente…

—¿Qué? —la interrumpió Mousse con el rostro pálido—. ¿Estás diciendo que Ranma Saotome te forzó? —aquello era tan increíble que no sabía si estar furioso o incrédulo.

—¡No! —negó Shampoo con pasión—. Fue mi culpa, yo acepté, yo…

—No puede ser —murmuró Mousse con los ojos abiertos de asombro.

—Yo… yo le di esa poción —se lamentó Shampoo.

—¿Era un afrodisíaco? —indagó Mousse sin poder recuperarse del asombro.

—No lo sé —negó Shampoo con la cabeza—, pero Ranma… tenía alucinaciones.

—¿Cómo? —Mousse frunció el ceño confundido—. ¿Qué quieres decir?

Shampoo se sonrojó de pronto, profundamente.

—Él… —de nuevo sus labios temblaron, como si no pudieran decir aquellas palabras pues eran demasiado dolorosas— él creía que… le hacía el amor a Akane Tendo.

—¿Qué? —Mousse se reclinó en el asiento, sintiéndose muy cansado de pronto.

—Él pensaba que yo era Akane, repetía su nombre todo el tiempo, me decía cuánto me amaba, cuánto había deseado eso. Me tomó con delicadeza, con timidez, pero también con una pasión que le salía del corazón. Me abrazaba y repetía el nombre de Akane, y pedía perdón por atreverse a tanto, pero no podía controlarse —las lágrimas de Shampoo caían lentamente de sus ojos, pero ella no parecía haberse dado cuenta, estaba quieta mirando hacia adelante, como si los acontecimientos que relataba sucedieran delante de sus ojos—. Yo lo acepté al principio, creía que no importaba, que si luego él despertaba junto a mí tendría que redimirse conmigo. Yo… permití que me hiciera el amor creyendo que yo era alguien más.

Mousse la miró como si hubiera perdido la razón, pero luego le tuvo compasión, porque se notaba que Shampoo había sufrido.

—Fue horrible, Mousse —dijo limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano—, pero fue mi error y mi decisión. Creí que luego podría chantajearlo, que podría forzarlo a que se casara, pero… no fui capaz. Recordarlo aún me duele, me hace enfurecer, me avergüenza, yo… ¡ah!

Shampoo se puso de pie de golpe, echando la silla hacia atrás. Mousse estuvo a punto de levantarse también, pero se dio cuenta de que ella no iba a ninguna parte, solo se acercó a la ventana y se cruzó de brazos.

—Esa noche permití que me usaran, creí que mi propósito era más grande que yo misma, que podría sacrificarme por una causa mayor, más… valiosa —Shampoo soltó una carcajada corta y seca—. ¿Comprendes, Mousse? Pensaba que esas malditas mujeres, que mataron a mi bisabuela solo porque no podía casarme con el hombre que ellas decían, tenían razón, que mi propósito como amazona era más importante que mi propia dignidad como mujer… no, como ser humano.

Shampoo torció la boca y Mousse bajó los ojos meneando la cabeza lentamente.

—Lo sé —dijo ella—. Durante mucho tiempo yo pensé así también, pero ¿qué pretendes? Fui educada de esa manera, entrenada y aleccionada durante toda mi vida, Mousse. Pero aquella noche, mientras me acostaba con un hombre que no me amaba ni me deseaba, que creía que yo era alguien más, fue como si mi mente por fin pudiera comprender la verdad. Yo… importaba. Yo era alguien. Yo tenía mis propios deseos y anhelos.

—¿Por eso nunca le dijiste a Ranma que esperabas un hijo? ¿Por eso nunca lo forzaste a casarse contigo? —preguntó Mousse observándola atentamente.

—¿Qué vida me esperaba si lo hacía? —le preguntó ella a su vez, aún de brazos cruzados, con el hombro apoyado en la pared junto a la ventana—. Es horrible estar con alguien que sabes que no te ama, y que nunca te amará… luego entendí que por eso mi bisabuela no me había permitido usar aquella poción. La impotencia que se siente al saber que no podrás ganar el corazón de alguien, al ver cómo usan solo tu cuerpo, eso, Mousse… es lo que siento cada noche cuando tengo que acostarme con desconocidos solo para poder comer y darle un techo a mi hijo.

—¿No crees que de todas maneras Ranma merece saber lo que ocurrió, y que tiene un hijo? —le preguntó Mousse.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—¿De qué me sirve destrozar su matrimonio y su vida con esto? Él nunca quiso estar conmigo, y yo tampoco quería estar con él, no así… solo quería que me amara. Además, después de aquello… para Ranma fue como un sueño, él aún debe creer que aquel día tuvo un sueño muy vívido donde se acostaba con Akane, como si sus más profundos deseos se hubieran manifestado de forma abrupta.

—¿Y tu hijo crecerá sin un padre? —insistió Mousse frunciendo el ceño con rabia.

—Yo asumiré todas las culpas de eso —replicó Shampoo poniéndose muy derecha y levantando el mentón—, fue mi error y debo pagarlo.

—¡Pero será tu hijo el que sufra! —exclamó Mousse poniéndose de pie—. Él preguntará por su padre, él necesitará un padre y no lo tendrá, al final él pagará tus culpas.

—Y entonces, ¿qué? ¡¿Quieres ser tú ese padre?! —le espetó ella acercándose a él con los ojos llameantes.

—¡Me encantaría! —respondió Mousse con sinceridad—. Podría ser todo lo que el pequeño Ranma necesitara, no soy perfecto, pero los amaría, a ambos… Sin embargo, tienes razón, es horrible estar con alguien que sabes que no te ama… y nunca te amará.

Shampoo se quedó quieta, mirándolo casi con horror. Él volvió a sentarse con lentitud.

—Entiendo lo que te ocurrió, Shampoo, también comprendo que no quisieras contarle la verdad a Ranma pues nada ganarías, únicamente más dolor —dijo Mousse—. De todas formas, nombraste a tu hijo Ranma.

Shampoo aún continuaba con la boca abierta luego de las sinceras palabras de Mousse, le tomó algunos segundos reponerse, pasarse la lengua por los labios resecos y responder:

—Él es japonés. Crecerá como japonés y se comportará como japonés, necesitaba un nombre japonés también. No quiero que lo traten mal solo por ser chino y que además su madre… —apretó los dientes— sea una prostituta.

Mousse asintió.

—Quieres lo mejor para él, lo entiendo —dijo—. Pero… ¿por qué, Shampoo? ¿Por qué tienes esta vida? Entiendo que fue difícil para ti, Cologne ya no estaba y te desterraron de la aldea, pero… siempre hay más opciones, siempre hay… otra forma de hacer las cosas.

Ella negó despacio con la cabeza.

—Al principio la hubo —dijo—, me puse a trabajar como mesera en un restaurante chino; no sabía que estaba embarazada, creía que podría salir adelante y me iría bien. Pero luego descubrí mi embarazo, y pude trabajar únicamente hasta que se comenzó a notar, luego me despidieron, era comprensible, por un par de meses no podría trabajar y ellos necesitaban que trabajara. Sobreviví como pude con lo que había ahorrado preparándome para esa eventualidad y después… todo fue de mal en peor. Teniendo un bebé tan pequeño tenía muy pocas horas para poder trabajar, y a futuro tampoco nadie me contrataría, necesitaría horas libres, salir antes si se enfermaba, seguros. Estaba condenada y lo sabía. Desde el principio supe que solo podía dedicarme a esto, pero lo evité… lo evité lo más que pude.

Shampoo dejó caer los hombros, derrotada. Mousse no comentó nada y ella también se quedó en silencio. De pronto, sintió que algo tiraba de la tela de su vestido. Miró hacia abajo y vio la manito del pequeño Ranma agarrando la tela.

—Mamá… baño —dijo el niño en obediente japonés.

Shampoo le sonrió ampliamente, su rostro se iluminó y mousse fue absolutamente consciente de ese cambio. Suspiró sabiendo que nunca, sin importar qué ocurriera, podría sacarse aquel sentimiento de amor del pecho.

—¿Mousse? —inquirió ella.

—Claro —reaccionó él —. El baño de clientes está más cerca, llévalo.

Cuando ella se dio la vuelta y llevó al niño al baño, Mousse se reclinó en su asiento, suspirando de nuevo. Shampoo, a pesar de todo, seguía siendo la misma guerrera orgullosa de siempre. ¿Cómo podría hacer para ayudarla y que ella lo aceptara?

De pronto tuvo una idea y sonrió complacido.

.

Cuando Shampoo volvía del baño explicándole a su hijo que tenían que irse, Mousse se acercó a ella y le tomó ambas manos entre las suyas fervorosamente.

—¡Shampoo! —exclamó, en ese tono de amante enamorado de antes, ella lo miró primero con miedo, después frunciendo el ceño—. ¡Tienes que ayudarme! Una de mis trabajadoras enfermó y no podrá venir.

—¿Ah, sí? — preguntó ella alzando una ceja.

—Acaban de avisarme.

—No escuché el teléfono.

—No se escucha desde el baño de clientes —mintió Mousse con gran capacidad—. ¡Por favor! Esta es una de las noches más concurridas, habrá mucha clientela y no podré con una mesera de menos. ¡Ayúdame! —suplicó, casi lloriqueando.

Shampoo lo miró a los ojos, descubrió su treta, pero decidió dejarse engañar.

—Te ayudaré —aceptó.

Mousse sonrió ampliamente. Shampoo pensó que aquel breve descanso de su vida normal sería un agradable bálsamo para su corazón.

.

.

Shampoo suspiró mientras se desataba el delantal. Le dolían los pies después de pasar tanto tiempo de pie, yendo y viniendo desde la cocina del restaurante hacia las mesas; le dolían las mejillas por sonreír y la garganta por haber repetido las mismas palabras una y otra vez, pero se sentía mejor de lo que se había sentido en años. Eran casi las dos de la mañana. Al cerrar, Mousse se había quedado terminando de limpiar y dejando listo el restaurante para abrirlo al día siguiente, ella se había quedado a ayudarlo.

Al llegar le mediodía Mousse le permitió cambiarse y luego almorzar temprano, para que ella pudiera memorizar el menú, los números de las mesas y los precios de todo antes de abrir. Luego la jornada fue dura, tal como la imaginaba. El pequeño Ranma no fue problema en ningún momento, porque conquistó inmediatamente a todos los empleados con su sonrisa fácil y sus expresivos ojos azules, por esos destacados rasgos, varios creyeron que el niño era de mousse, aunque no comentaron nada. Todos se turnaban para cuidarlo y echarle una mirada. Le dieron hojas y crayones para dibujar, y todos charlaban con él, en chino y japonés según el idioma de cada uno, por lo que el niño pocas veces entendía del todo lo que le decían, pero descubría tantas cosas nuevas a cada paso que poco le importaba eso.

Después de las ocho de la noche, Shampoo tomó un descanso para ir a acostarlo en el cuarto que había en la parte de atrás y se quedó un momento junto a él, viéndolo dormir. Ahora, finalmente, al terminar la jornada, se quedó de pie en el umbral del cuarto. La única luz provenía de la parte de adelante del restaurante, lo demás estaba en penumbras.

—Lo hiciste muy bien, hoy —susurró mousse cerca de ella, de pronto.

Shampoo se sobresaltó, ahogando el grito, y se rehízo de inmediato.

—Supongo que esas cosas no se olvidan —replicó ella.

Mousse se quedó junto a ella contemplando al niño que dormía profundamente sobre la cama con los brazos abiertos.

—Puedes dormir aquí —siguió diciendo en un susurro—, pero solo por esta noche.

—¿Solo… por esta noche? —repitió Shampoo confundida.

—Supongo que mañana querrás ir a un sitio mejor. A unas cuadras de allí alquilan unos cuartos —explicó Mousse—, también hay un jardín infantil bastante cerca, se puede llegar a pie. Ahí puedes dejar a Ranma mientras trabajas. Le enseñarán japonés y chino muy bien, aunque es privado, claro, pero podrás pagarlo.

—¿Podré pagarlo? —Shampoo frunció el ceño—. En este momento no puedo permitírmelo, y seguramente esas habitaciones que dices que puedo alquilar no salen tan baratas como el lugar donde vivía. Este barrio es mucho mejor que el mío y…

—Podrás —insistió Mousse con tranquilidad—, porque te contrataré como mesera, y puedo darte un adelanto para tus gastos. No digas nada, Shampoo, sabes que es lo mejor, y lo mejor para tu hijo. Saldrás adelante.

Shampoo se lo quedó viendo, su cabello brillaba con la luz, pero su rostro estaba oculto por las sombras del cuarto.

—Pero no puedes vivir aquí —agregó Mousse—, tampoco quiero que tengamos ninguna relación más allá de jefe y empleada, amigos, tal vez, si me lo permites, pero no quiero que las cosas se confundan. Tampoco tendrás privilegios, deberás cumplir horarios y seguir las reglas, como todos.

—Entiendo —murmuró Shampoo. Luego se quedó callada, pero su silencio estaba cargado de muchas cosas que no podía, o no se atrevía a decir.

—Sería fácil pedirte que estuvieras conmigo, Shampoo, y tal vez aceptarías, porque te sientes agradecida, o porque quieres asegurar esta buena vida para tu hijo —dijo Mousse volteando a mirarla—, pero no lo haré. Aquel día, Shampoo, cuando viviste eso con Ranma, creo que aprendiste una gran lección. Has cambiado, y has actuado en consecuencia con la nueva mujer que eres ahora. Haré lo mismo.

Se inclinó brevemente ante ella, y Shampoo lo miró con los labios entreabiertos y los ojos agrandados de asombro.

—No quiero sufrir como tú por forzar algo que no debe ser —terminó Mousse.

Se alejó un par de pasos y volvió a girar hacia ella.

—Al menos, no ahora —agregó—. Cuando ocurra, quiero que sea de verdad. Si ocurre —aclaró levantando un dedo—. Quién sabe… quizás, algún día…

Se alejó hacia la luz que daba el restaurante.

—Buenas noches, Shampoo —dijo aún de espaldas a ella—. Dejaré todo bien cerrado.

—Buenas… noches —murmuró ella, atónita.

Se quitó la ropa y se metió a la cama con su hijo, abrazándolo cerca de ella. Durante largo rato se quedó mirando la oscuridad, perdida en sus pensamientos y recuerdos. Finalmente, cansada, cerró los ojos.

—Quizás… algún día —susurró para sí misma.

.

.

FIN

.

.

Nota de autora: Y este es el final. Espero que no me maten XD, y ojalá les haya gustado. Disfruté bastante de escribir esta pequeña historia llena de drama, esta y _Camas separadas_ han sido mis sagas favoritas.

Agradezco enormemente a quienes me escriben, disculpen el poco tiempo, pero vienen fechas del año muy complicadas y llenas de trabajo, intentaré responderles mañana. Saludos especiales a **Rokumon, Ranko0103, Elennita, Nanders, EleonorSaotome, Lily Tendo89, Haruri Saotome, Guest, Maritza559, Alezi Monela, Lum, Psicomari, Mkcntkami, Dee-Dee Zednem**.

Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	305. La despedida es solo el comienzo

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **La despedida es solo el comienzo**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

Ranma caminó con lentitud, con la mirada desafiante y la boca formando una línea recta. La mochila de viaje pesaba sobre sus hombros. De pronto escuchó pasos detrás de él, pesados, pero ágiles, rápidos, y los reconoció al instante. Era ella. ¿Venía a detenerlo… o a insultarlo?

—¡Ranma! —exclamó Akane.

Él se detuvo, pero no se dio la vuelta. Continuó apoyando las manos en las tiras de su mochila, sin decir nada. Solo esperó a que ella se decidiera a hablar.

—¿Te vas? —preguntó Akane, con un deje de fastidio en la voz.

—Así es mejor —respondió él con dureza, intentando hacerse el más valiente de los hombres.

—Entonces… ¿simplemente será así? —continuó Akane, también detenida en la calle a unos pasos de él, sin avanzar, pero tampoco retrocediendo—. ¿Todo por una tonta disputa?

—No fue una tonta disputa —insistió Ranma, volteando el rostro hacia un costado, sin atreverse a mirarla—. Fue una pelea. ¡Y una grande! ¿Alguna vez viste a nuestros padres peleando así? ¡Eran capaces de matarse!... Mi viejo siempre ha sido un idiota, un abusador, un aprovechado, pero nunca lo he visto pelearse con alguien por auténtica furia. Y aunque no lo crean, no soy como él, no arruinaré la vida de los demás solo por mi propio beneficio, ¡no lo haré! Y no me quedaré para destruir a tu familia… Y lo poco que queda de la mía —agregó después haciendo una mueca.

—Esto no es tu culpa, Ranma. Tampoco mía —replicó Akane.

—Claro que no —aceptó él—, pero no me quedaré a ver cómo se destrozan entre todos solo porque no acepto casarme por un dojo. Es absurdo que por una tontería así nuestros padres pierdan la amistad que tenían —se encogió de hombros—. A fin de cuentas, no valía nada. Fingieron desde el principio, solo para casarnos.

—¿Eso crees? —preguntó Akane con tristeza, agachando la cabeza.

Ranma volvió a encogerse de hombros, pero no respondió.

—Se trataba de una simple fecha para el matrimonio, no entiendo cómo pudieron pelear de esa manera —comentó Akane, dejando caer los hombros—. Creí que lo resolverían en seguida… después de todo, ¿qué importa si era un mes antes o después?

—Tú… ¿querías casarte? —preguntó Ranma de pronto, quedándose muy quieto de espaldas a ella. El corazón le empezó a latir muy rápido y no sabía exactamente qué respuesta quería escuchar. ¿Un «sí»? ¿Un «no»? ¿Alguna de ellas dolería?

—¡Claro que no!... No así… Solo quería… Es decir… —Akane balbuceó y dio un paso atrás, sonrojada. Se alegró de que Ranma le diera la espalda y así no pudiera apreciar su vergüenza—. No es… eso no es lo importante.

—No, claro… —agregó Ranma pasando saliva nervioso.

—No lo haría por un dojo —continuó Akane.

 _¿Por qué lo harías entonces?_ se preguntó Ranma, pero no se atrevió a decirlo en voz alta. Cerró los ojos de pronto durante un instante y se dio ánimo para continuar andando. Su propósito era irse, para que así no hubiera más motivos de disputa. Aquello tenía que terminar de raíz. Además, si se quedaba quizá Akane se vería obligada por sus buenos sentimientos a casarse con él únicamente para salvaguardar la amistad de sus padres. Así como lo había hecho cuando regresaron de Jusenkyo, que accedió a casarse para que él pudiera tener la cura. Akane era demasiado noble para su propio bien algunas veces.

—Yo tampoco lo haría… por un dojo —murmuró Ranma. Luego abrió los ojos y levantó el mentón, tomando aire—. Adiós, Akane —dijo.

Pero no se movió, se quedó allí de pie, con la mirada perdida. Escuchó los pasos de Akane avanzar hacia él.

—¡No, por favor! No lo hagas más difícil —dijo Ranma apretando con fuerza los tirantes de su mochila, cerrando los ojos para no tener que ver el rostro suplicante de Akane, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas—. ¡Akane…!

Pero los pasos de Akane no se detuvieron, avanzó, llegó hasta él… y siguieron de largo. Ranma abrió los ojos sorprendido, con la boca entreabierta. Al mirarla descubrió que ella también tenía una enorme mochila de campamento sobre los hombros.

—¿Akane?...

—Qué curioso que tomaras este camino, Ranma —dijo ella volteando a mirarlo—. Yo también pensaba irme por aquí. Parece que seremos compañeros de viaje.

Ranma se quedó como idiotizado mirándola, su figura contrastando con el fulgor anaranjado del atardecer. Su sonrisa abierta y hermosa. Su Akane.

—¿Vamos? —preguntó ella.

Ranma comenzó a andar, pero sus pies se movían como impulsados por otra persona, él aún no se daba cuenta de lo que hacía. Empezaron a caminar despacio, uno al lado del otro, con los brazos a los lados del cuerpo. En un paso sus manos se rozaron, al siguiente sus dedos permanecieron pegados un segundo más. Al tercer paso sus dedos se tocaron y se entrelazaron con una tímida ternura.

Ellos no se miraron. Sonrojados continuaron andando en silencio.

.

Una cuadra detrás de ellos, por el recodo de la esquina estaba asomada la cabeza de Genma Saotome, y encima de él la cabeza de Soun Tendo.

—¿Ha visto eso, Saotome? ¡Lo logramos! —murmuró el patriarca de los Tendo.

—Así es, mi amigo —asintió Genma—. ¿Se da cuenta? No se insultaron, no se dijeron ni una palabra desagradable, incluso…. ¡se tomaron de la mano, Tendo! —exclamó derramando lágrimas de alegría.

—¡Lo sé! Creí que mis ojos me engañaban, Saotome —replicó el otro entusiasmado—, pero era cierto, ¡era cierto! Estuvimos magníficos. Déjeme decirle que el papel le ha salido a la perfección.

—Usted no se queda atrás, Tendo —lo halagó el otro—. Cuando quiere ser un hombre de verdad lo es con todas las letras.

—Uhm… ¿qué quiere decir con eso exactamente? —preguntó Tendo atusándose le bigote.

—No importa, no importa —dijo en seguida Genma—. Por fin veremos a nuestros niños casados dentro de poco, estoy seguro, ¡y las escuelas se unirán!

El rostro de Kasumi apareció por encima del de su padre, sonriendo con ternura.

—Ellos se ven tan lindos juntos —comentó.

—¡Pronto habrá boda! —celebró Soun Tendo con lágrimas de emoción—. Y el dojo estará seguro en manos de estos dos.

—Y lo mejor, ya no tendremos que trabajar —Genma soltó una risotada. Su amigo lo secundó de la misma forma.

El rostro de Nabiki se asomó también por la esquina, por encima del de su hermana Kasumi. Se llevó una papita a la boca y la masticó lentamente mientras miraba a la pareja alejarse hacia el atardecer.

—Uhmm… no sé… no sé… —murmuró.

—¿Qué dices, Nabiki? —preguntó su padre con sudor perlando su frente—. Nuestro plan ha funcionado a la perfección. ¿Acaso no ves a tu hermana Akane de la mano con Ranma? ¿No escuchaste lo que decían? ¡Prácticamente se confesaron!

Nabiki se metió otra papita a la boca y la hizo crujir mientras mascaba. Después tragó y recién entonces respondió:

—Claro que sí, lo vi muy bien, y tomé varias fotografías. Ellos se fueron juntos, sí. Probablemente se casen un día, apuesto que sí. Pero… ¿quién les dijo que volverán para hacerse cargo del dojo?

Nabiki se metió otra papa a la boca y mascó con gusto mientras Soun y Genma se ponían pálidos como cadáveres y Kasumi se llevaba una mano a la mejilla preocupada.

.

.

FIN

.

.

Nota de autora: Una historia bonita y romántica de Ranma y Akane, como tanto querían XD, hasta tuvo su momento humorístico.

Gracias a todos los que siempre me leen y apoyan con sus comentarios, en especial a **Haruri Saotome, Rokumon, Jo, Elennita, Flynnchan, EleonorSaotome, Dee-Dee Zednem, Mkcntkami, Saritanimelove.**

Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	306. Pasión ciega

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **Pasión ciega**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

—Me voy a bañar —anunció Nodoka casualmente, con la toalla doblada sobre el brazo y una pequeña cajita de madera con todos sus enseres para asearse.

Después salió de la habitación y con delicadeza deslizó la puerta a su espalda. Genma Saotome, que también estaba adentro del cuarto echado encima de uno de los futones recién despierto de su siesta, la miró irse y volvió a cerrar los ojos con pesadez. Un par de minutos después los abrió.

—¿Por qué… dijo eso? —se preguntó en un murmullo.

Se enderezó hasta quedar sentado y bostezó largamente. Después se rascó la cabeza por encima del pañuelo.

—¿Habrá sido intencional? —se dijo después Genma colocándose los lentes.

Lentamente el sueño se iba y su mente se despejaba. Se imaginó a su esposa entrando en el baño, desatándose la yukata con delicadeza, deslizándola por sus hombros, dejándola caer al suelo…

Los anteojos de Genma se empañaron ante las imágenes que acudían a su cabeza. ¿Sería acaso que Nodoka lo había… invitado? ¿Quería decirle algo con eso? Algo como «estaré en el baño, sacándome la ropa, enjabonándome el cuerpo, la puerta no tendrá seguro…».

Genma se aclaró la garganta sintiendo de pronto mucho calor. Eran un matrimonio después de todo, ¿no? Ambos tenían necesidades, como cualquier hombre y mujer, pero Nodoka nunca sería tan directa, nunca se lo diría con palabras. En los momentos que habían compartido como marido y mujer antes de que él se llevara a Ranma para viajar por todo Japón, era siempre él el que tomaba la iniciativa; la estricta educación de su mujer no le permitía ser abiertamente honesta con sus deseos, por eso siempre hacía cosas sutiles, como aquella. Solía prepararle su comida favorita, se soltaba el cabello mientras se preparaba para dormir, cambiaba su perfume. Pequeñas señales que un hombre astuto como él sabía interpretar.

Viviendo allí en casa de los Tendo su intimidad como matrimonio era prácticamente nula, estaban siempre rodeados de gente y debían compartir el cuarto con su hijo adolescente; por lo tanto, no era tan descabellado que Nodoka _sugiriera_ un encuentro casual en el baño, con solo el agua caliente como testigo.

Genma se levantó de golpe y se arregló el arrugado gi de entrenamiento que tenía puesto. Despacio deslizó la puerta de la habitación, abriéndola, y asomó la cabeza para mirar a un lado y al otro del pasillo. No había nadie. Perfecto.

Se escabulló muy pegado a la pared hasta llegar a la puerta del baño, que tenía puesto el cartelito de «ocupado». Genma sonrió con picardía, Nodoka había pensado en todo para que no los molestaran. Con presteza abrió la puerta y se metió en el baño, deteniéndose en la entrada, la mampara estaba entreabierta, un poco empañada por el vapor que salía del ofuro lleno de agua caliente. Se escuchaba, además, el ruido de alguien enjabonándose, moviendo el pequeño banquito de plástico donde se sentaba.

Pasó la lengua por los labios. Primero deleitaría un poco sus ojos observando a placer a su esposa. Se llenó de una emoción que hacía tiempo no sentía en el estómago. Se sentía como un fisgón, no mucho mejor que el pervertido del maestro Happosai, pero saber que era Nodoka a quién miraba, y que ella lo había autorizado con esa insinuación le daba a la escena un sabor único. ¿Se sentiría igual ella al saber que la estaba mirando? ¿Aquel juego la excitaría?

Genma casi suelta una risita de alegría, pero se contuvo a tiempo para no hacer ruido. Se acercó a la mampara y se asomó un poco, lo suficiente para ver, pero no demasiado como para ser descubierto a simple vista.

Allí estaba ella, sentada sobre el banquito, enjabonándose distraídamente, como si no supiera que él la miraba con ojos ardientes. Ah, Nodoka, tan recatada y sensual al mismo tiempo. Estaba completamente desnuda y tenía el cabello recogido con una toalla puesta como turbante alrededor de la cabeza, seguramente para no mojárselo cuando se metiera a la tina. Su espalda parecía un poco más ancha de lo que la recordaba, sería quizá producto de los años, aunque eso no le quitaba belleza. Su piel daba la impresión de ser un poco más bronceada de lo que en realidad era, seguramente por las luces que había en el baño.

Mientras se enjabonaba, Nodoka movió una de sus piernas. Genma contuvo la respiración sorprendido. Era una pierna muy velluda. Pasó saliva. Bien, eso no era malo, seguramente nodoka ya no se depilaba, después de vivir tanto tiempo sola y sin un esposo de seguro había perdido la costumbre; además, como siempre usaba kimono, no tenía necesidad de mostrar sus piernas a nadie.

Genma dejó de pensar en eso y se dedicó a observar la pantorrilla musculosa y bien formada. De pronto Nodoka se puso de pie, aún dándole la espalda, y su esposo pudo apreciar todas sus curvas sin ningún impedimento. Aunque el cuerpo de Nodoka ya no era curvilíneo como en su temprana juventud, ahora tenía la piel un poco caída, y la grasa se asentaba en algunas zonas. Sin embargo, Genma se maravilló de lo bien formados que tenía algunos músculos, eso de hacer las tareas de la casa todos los días debía ser un ejercicio formidable.

Su boca se llenó de saliva en anticipación y ya no pudo tolerarlo. Ahora era el momento, cuando Nodoka se metiera en el ofuro, ambos podrían deleitarse con el agua caliente y con otras actividades propias del matrimonio.

Genma se quitó el gi con rapidez tirándolo en el suelo y en un solo movimiento terminó de abrir la mampara y entró de lleno en el cuarto de baño, abrazando con entusiasmo a su esposa por detrás.

—Ya he llegado, amor mío —le susurró en el oído, acariciándola.

Y sintió la rigidez del cuerpo que abrazaba, además de la ausencia total de senos. Genma se apartó un poco, con la boca torcida en una mueca de espanto.

Soun Tendo giró la cabeza para mirar a su agresor.

Los dos hombres se miraron a la cara con horror y gritaron al mismo tiempo de forma muy poco varonil.

.

.

Nodoka estaba sentada tranquilamente a la mesa de la sala cuando Kasumi se acercó con una taza de té.

—Oh —murmuro la chica sorprendida—, tía, creí que iba a darse un baño.

—Sí, querida, pero tu padre se me adelantó —sonrió Nodoka—, tendré que esperar mi turno.

—¿Le gustaría una taza de té mientras espera? —ofreció Kasumi.

—Gracias, Kasumi, eso sería estupendo.

—En seguida se lo preparo, tía.

Unos gritos retumbaron por toda la casa durante largos segundos. Las dos mujeres se miraron y después suspiraron.

—Ah, me pregunto cuándo mi hijo y Akane dejarán de pelear —comentó Nodoka con cansancio.

.

.

FIN

.

.

Nota de autora: Espero que les haya gustado y se hayan reído un poquito. ¡Pobre Soun! XD.

Muchas gracias a todos los que me leen y me escriben **Ivarodsan** (Nah, pero ese fic nunca intentó ser siquiera un RanmaxShampoo, podés estar tranquila, jeje. Besos), **Psicomari** (gracias a vos por leer, Mari, me encanta leerte por acá. Abrazos para vos), **Maritza559** (yo soy de Uruguay, pero mi esposo es chileno y vivimos en Santiago de Chile. ¿Vos de dónde sos? Te mando besos), **Guest** (bueno, no sé si mis historias serán como las de esa autora que mencionás, pero tengo varios lemon de Ranma y Akane en esta colección, en diferentes situaciones, cap. 52, cap. 59, cap. 75 tiene un poco de lime, cap.182 y caps. 191-196. Ojalá los disfrutes. Saludos), **Elennita** (de nada XD, besos), **Haruri Saotome** (los únicos que salieron perdiendo ahí fueron Soun y Genma XD), **Rokumon** (también pienso que la única manera en que podrían estar juntos es yéndose de Nerima), **Otro guest** (qué hermoso haberte dado una sonrisa. Saludos), **Saritanimelove** (me alegro de que te haya gustado c:), **EleonorSaotome** (eso es lo que importa, que Ranma y Akane sean felices, jaja), **Lily Tendo89** (lo mejor para ellos sería no volver nunca XD), **Dee-Dee Zednem** (muchas gracias, besos para vos), **Mkcntkami** (jajaja, gracias, vos también me caés bien, muchos saludos para vos y tu hijo).

Nos vemos mañana. No se olviden de visitarme en **Fantasy Fiction Estudios** en facebook.

Romina


	307. Un año sin ti

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **Un año sin ti**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

Akane terminó de echar el agua sobre la lápida, limpiándola, y se arrodilló un momento, juntando sus manos para hacer una corta oración. Detrás de ella, Ranma, de pie, también juntó las manos con respeto, recitando en su mente una oración por el alma de Kasumi.

Al terminar, Akane se levantó y suspiró, mirando la lápida con la inscripción con un deje de tristeza y resignación.

—Ha pasado un año, hermana —murmuró, como si Kasumi misma estuviera allí y la pudiera escuchar—. Te extrañamos, pero estamos mejor… Te recordamos siempre, y así será cada día. Gracias por haber cuidado de nosotros tanto tiempo.

La voz de Akane se quebró. Aún dolía pensar en su hermana, que había fallecido tan joven y tan repentinamente, pero sabía que Kasumi había sido feliz mientras estuvo con ellos y ahora su alma ya había reencarnado en una nueva vida donde sería aún más feliz. Recordó su sonrisa siempre amable y amorosa, la deliciosa comida que preparaba y sus gentiles palabras cuando le pedía consejo. Sus cuidados habían sido los de una madre y jamás la olvidaría, pero sabía que no debía estar triste porque, en donde estuviera, Kasumi ya estaba mejor de lo que nunca estuvo.

Akane se enjugó una lágrima y sonrió.

—Hasta pronto, hermana —dijo.

Al volverse, su mirada se encontró con la de Ranma, él agachó la cabeza apesadumbrado y se metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón chino sin saber qué decir. No le gustaba nada esa tristeza que rodeaba a Akane cada vez que iban al cementerio, pero no podía hacer nada. Al menos ya todos estaban mejor, excepto Soun Tendo, que continuaba llorando exageradamente cada tanto, sobre todo cuando bebía un poco más de sake de lo recomendable.

—¿Vamos? —preguntó Akane.

Ranma levantó la cabeza, la observó de nuevo y asintió. Avanzaron caminando juntos, uno muy cerca del otro. Al salir del todo del cementerio, por fin se tomaron de la mano.

Alguien los había estado observando mientras estaban ante la lápida y ahora los miró hasta que salieron del cementerio y se perdieron entre las calles de Tokio. La mujer que los miraba sonrió de costado, luego volvió a mirar la lápida que recordaba a Kasumi Tendo y suspiró, apoyando la espalda en el tronco del árbol donde se había ocultado.

Ella también extrañaba mucho a su hermana. Todo había sido muy repentino y de pronto no había sabido cómo reaccionar o qué hacer, ella, que siempre guardaba la calma y sabía qué hacer, se había precipitado ante el único capricho que le habían negado. Aunque, si lo reflexionaba bien, no era un capricho, no era un simple antojo. Deseó algo con mucha fuerza y actuó en consecuencia cuando se le presentó la oportunidad de alcanzarlo.

La mujer miró a un lado y al otro, no quería que la descubrieran allí, en ese acto de debilidad. Pero no había nadie cerca, así que abandonó el refugio y se acercó a la lápida. De pie, se la quedó mirando en silencio, como si aún no pudiera procesar lo que significaba aquello.

—Lo siento —murmuró.

Empuñó las manos, sobrepasada por las emociones, y respiró varias veces, porque sabía que tenía que ser fuerte en esos momentos.

—Lo lamento…, lo lamento, familia. Espero que algún día puedan perdonarme —susurró Kasumi Tendo apenada.

Se pasó la mano nerviosa por su cabello castaño, peinado hacia un lado, como acostumbraba siempre. Luego salió del cementerio hasta donde la esperaba Ono Tofú. Iba a paso rápido, no era seguro que alguien la viera por casualidad allí, visitando su propia lápida.

.

.

FIN

.

.

Nota de autora: ¿Se acuerdan de ese capítulo donde Ranma finge su propia muerte para que él y Akane puedan estar felices y tranquilos por fin? Pues aquí pasa algo parecido, pero es Kasumi la que tuvo que fingir. ¿Qué les pareció?

Muchas gracias a todos por leer, en especial a **Dee-Dee Zednem, Ivarodsan, EleonorSaotome, Lily Tendo89, Haruri Saotome, Guest** (la verdad no sé XD), **Marilole, Elennita, Rokumon, Jessica**.

Nos vemos mañana. No olviden que estamos haciendo la recopilación de temas para la última parte del soundtrack de _El año de la felicidad,_ ¿qué canción usarían para este capítulo?

Romina


	308. El último juego

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **El último juego**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

La puerta corredera que daba al engawa estaba abierta. La brisa de la primavera hacía tintinear suavemente el fuurin colgado sobre el pasillo de tablas. Dentro de la sala de los Tendo estaba el patriarca de la casa, Soun, con las piernas dobladas, sentado sobre un almohadón delante de la mesa de juego. Parpadeó despacio, las arrugas alrededor de sus ojos se hicieron más notorias cuando miró fijamente el tablero. Su bigote, completamente blanco ya, se bamboleó mientras él se mordía los labios pensando la siguiente jugada.

—Ajá… —murmuró. Cuando levantó la vista había un destello de inteligencia en sus ojos—. Con esto seguro lo atraparé.

Estiró el brazo y movió las fichas. Del otro lado del tablero, enfrente a él, Genma Saotome sonrió como si supiera ya de antemano que aquella jugada era inútil. Simplemente alzó las cejas mirando el movimiento, y sin apenas esperar a que Soun terminara, estiró su brazo con inesperada rapidez y destreza, haciendo su jugada.

Tendo, sorprendido, lo miró y después miró el tablero de shogi. Sus cejas pobladas y densamente entrecanas, se juntaron frunciéndose mientras el hombre intentaba comprender lo que había sucedido cuando ya tenía todo para ganar.

Genma sonrió ampliamente, con la franqueza de un niño.

—Entiendo, entiendo —murmuró Soun—. Pero… no se la haré tan fácil, Saotome.

Estiró la mano, pasando sus manos nudosas y arrugadas, por encima del tablero hasta tomar la ficha que deseaba. Al levantarla vaciló un instante, y con cierto temblor en los dedos, la acomodó donde deseaba.

—Vea eso, ¡vea! —insistió riendo gozoso.

Genma Saotome nuevamente se movió ágil, como si fuera apenas un jovencito, moviendo con rapidez y agilidad las fichas. Tendo frunció los labios. Movió otra ficha. De inmediato Genma Saotome replicó el movimiento, apeneas sonriendo.

La luz moribunda del atardecer comenzaba a llenar toda la sala. Los cansados y viejos ojos de Soun Tendo ya no podían distinguir con claridad las fichas sobre el tablero. El sudor corrió por su rostro. Aquel era el último juego, no podía dejarse vencer. Frunció el ceño, su frente se arrugó mientras pensaba a toda velocidad. Desesperado, movió la mano demasiado rápido y sus dedos poco precisos acomodaron la ficha en el lugar incorrecto del tablero.

Abrió la boca en una mueca de espanto al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, pero era demasiado tarde. Genma Saotome fue muy rápido haciendo su movimiento triunfal. Con fuerza apoyó las fichas en el espacio ganador del tablero.

Todo se quedó en silencio. Soun Tendo observaba con cara larga su derrota.

—Bueno… parece que finalmente ha ganado, Saotome —reconoció cerrando los ojos. Y soltó una risa.

Genma Saotome también rio cantarinamente y cuando Tendo lo miró su imagen se fue desvaneciendo lánguidamente, como pétalos de sakura arrastrados por el viento. La campanilla colgada afuera sonó una vez más.

—Gracias, amigo, por ese último juego —agradeció Soun Tendo inclinando la cabeza ante el espacio vacío frente a él—. Y buen viaje.

Se quedó allí sentado, con las manos metidas dentro de las mangas de la yukata formal y oscura que usaba. Recordó viejas épocas, aventuras juveniles, buenos momentos compartidos en la edad madura.

—¿Papá?

Tendo abrió los ojos y levantó la cabeza al oír el llamado. Su hija Kasumi, completamente vestida de negro, y con los ojos cansados y tristes, estaba ante él.

—Ya es hora, debemos despedir al tío Genma —dijo ella en tono suave.

—Sí, querida.

Kasumi se acercó para ayudar a su anciano padre a ponerse de pie y él agradeció con un asentimiento de la cabeza. Cuando salían de la estancia, la campanilla volvió a sonar y Tendo volteó la cabeza mirando hacia el jardín. Creyó ver algo. Sonrió ampliamente y luego siguió andando.

.

.

FIN

.

.

Nota de autora: Solo por hoy, lleve con esta historia, y totalmente gratis, un paquete de pañuelos. Pase a retirarlo a la salida.

Muchas gracias a todos los que leen cada día y me apoyan siempre, en especial a **Ivarodsan, Marilole, Haruri Saotome, Dee-Dee Zednem, EleonorSaotome, Elennita** y **Rokumon**.

Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	309. Un día sin mí

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **Un día sin mí**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

El sobre llegó con el correo, muy temprano por la mañana y Kasumi lo tomó con manos temblorosas, leyó la dirección y tuvo primero la tentación de abrirlo inmediatamente, pero el contenido del sobre le daba tanta emoción y pavor al mismo tiempo, que se contuvo, y finalmente el miedo la superó. Se lo guardó doblado en el bolsillo del delantal y con él anduvo toda la mañana.

Con esa carta tan importante quemándole el vientre sirvió el arroz durante el desayuno, en medio de las peleas de Ranma y un panda por la comida, y de Ranma y Akane por asuntos triviales, siempre con una sonrisa. Con el papel haciendo bulto en el bolsillo lavó los trastes, le dio indicaciones a su padre y al tío Genma para que fueran a hacer las compras, atendió a una de sus vecinas que venía a regalarle algunas manzanas cosechadas del árbol de su jardín y además salió rápidamente hasta el conbini a comprar panko, que se le había acabado a la mitad de la preparación del almuerzo. Era un día normal para ella, y a la vez, no lo era, porque su vida podía cambiar para siempre con el contenido de esa carta.

Mientras esperaba que el salmón rebozado se terminara de cocer, fue hasta el vestíbulo y tomó el teléfono para llamar al doctor Tofú. Esperó la repuesta tomando el auricular del teléfono con las dos manos.

—Buenos días —saludó Ono Tofú desde el otro lado de la línea.

—Doctor… doctor Tofú —dijo Kasumi casi atragantándose.

—Ah… Ka-Kasumi —el doctor se aclaró la garganta, si bien para él era más sencillo tratar con Kasumi a través del teléfono, e incluso en las últimas semanas había tenido un mayor acercamiento con ella que había ayudado al severo problema de demencia que lo poseía cuando estaba a su lado, de todas formas la cantarina voz de la mujer, unida a la intrínseca imagen de ella sonriendo que tenía grabada en su mente, lo hicieron transpirar de inmediato.

—Doctor… los resultados llegaron —anunció Kasumi en un susurro lleno de miedo.

Tofú se quedó callado por largos segundos de incredulidad y después exclamó.

—¡Eso es maravilloso! ¿Y qué dicen?

—No he podio abrirlos —confesó Kasumi en un hilo de voz—. No me atrevo.

—Ah, Kasumi… bueno, es normal —dijo el doctor—, sin embargo, tarde o temprano hay que hacerlo, para conocer los pasos a seguir.

—Pero… ¿y si todo ha salido mal? —insistió Kasumi—. ¿Cómo pude creer que yo podría…?

—No nos precipitemos —la interrumpió Tofú de inmediato—. Tu capacidad no se discute, Kasumi, te lo he dicho. Dime, ¿te ayudaría abrir el sobre ahora mientras hablas conmigo? No quiero que esperes hasta que cierre la consulta y pueda ir a tu casa a acompañarte.

—Bien, sí… si usted cree que… —mientras balbuceaba, Kasumi ya estaba sacando con una mano el sobre del bolsillo de su delantal.

—Entonces, ábrelo —insto Tofú—. Y, por favor, dime en seguida lo que dice, quisiera saber el resultado de tantas semanas de esfuerzo.

—Claro —Kasumi asintió, aunque él no podía verla—. Voy a… necesitaré las dos manos para abrirlo.

Dejó el auricular encima de la mesita y rajó la parte de arriba del sobre de un tirón. Dentro había un solo papel doblado en tres partes y lo desplegó, leyendo ávidamente las letras que estaban escritas en él, lo repasó tres veces antes de detenerse en la primera parte de la carta. Tragó saliva.

De nuevo levantó el auricular y lo llevó hasta su oreja. El doctor Tofú esperaba con el suyo muy pegado al oído, para lograr captar hasta el más mínimo sonido que viniera desde el otro lado.

—Me aceptaron —murmuró Kasumi como en trance—. Logré… logré entrar en la universidad.

—¡Lo sabía! —aulló Tofú de gusto—. Lo sabía, conocía tu capacidad, sabía que podías lograr. Felicitaciones, Kasumi.

—Ha sido gracias a usted, doctor Tofú —replicó ella con lágrimas en los ojos, sin saber realmente lo que decía, o lo que estaba pasando—, nadie más tendría la paciencia para enseñarme, para prestarme libros y responder tantas preguntas que yo tenía… Doctor Tofú…

—Te mereces todo esto, querida Kasumi, te lo mereces todo —dijo emocionado el doctor—. Debes comenzar con los preparativos, tendrás que mudarte un poco lejos de Tokio, espero que no sea demasiado pesado, tu familia te ayudará y te apoyará mucho, desde luego.

El corazón de Kasumi latió acelerado. ¡Tantos cambios se avecinaban para ella! Después de despedirse y escuchar unas últimas recomendaciones del doctor Tofú, colgó el auricular y se preparó para contarle a toda la familia las noticias que había recibido. Sus hermanas no llegarían hasta la tarde, pero no había razón para demorar más el asunto y no contárselo a su padre de inmediato.

Preparó la mesa para el almuerzo y llamó a viva voz a su padre y al tío Genma. Sonriente, mucho más sonriente que de costumbre, sirvió los platos, rellenando los pocillos de arroz generosamente, preguntando a cada instante si querían más. Ella, por los nervios, apenas probó bocado, pero los dos hombres no parecieron notarlo.

—Mi querida hija Kasumi —comentó su padre, satisfecho después de comer—, es una verdadera bendición tenerte. ¿No es así, Saotome?

—Siempre se lo digo, Tendo, hijas como Kasumi son un tesoro que no hay que apartar nunca de nuestro lado —replicó Genma—. Si tan solo yo hubiera podido tener una hija la mitad de virtuosa que nuestra buena Kasumi, en lugar del hijo desagradecido que me tocó.

Kasumi escuchaba sonrojada y con la cabeza gacha, esperando el momento en que pudiera intervenir para hablar.

—No diga eso, Saotome, no diga eso —rio Soun nervioso—, si usted no hubiera tenido a Ranma no podríamos unir a las escuelas con el compromiso.

—Ah, claro, claro.

—Papa…

—Dime, hija.

—Yo… —la lengua de Kasumi se enredó—. ¿Qué opinas… de que comience a estudiar otra vez?

—¿Estudiar? —Tendo compartió una mirada con su viejo amigo—. ¿Estudiar cocina? ¿O será costura?, aunque ya eres bastante buena en ambas cosas. Recuerdo que una vez me comentaste que te interesaba mucho el bordado.

—El bordado es sin duda una de las artes que le sentarían de maravilla a Kasumi —intervino Genma usando un mondadientes con presteza para sacarse algo de entre los dientes—. Estoy seguro de que sería la mejor, y en muy poco tiempo, además.

—No, papá, yo pensaba…

—¿Qué otro curso podrías tomar? —comentó pensativo Soun—. ¿Te dedicarás a la repostería?

—No, pensaba en algo que tuviera que ver… —Kasumi tembló un poco— con la universidad.

—¿La universidad? —dijeron al mismo tiempo los dos hombres, y se miraron llenos de aprensión.

—Quisiera ir a la universidad —confesó Kasumi—, de hecho…

—Pero, mi niña, terminaste hace rato la preparatoria y… —dijo su padre pasando saliva.

—Nunca es tarde para volver a estudiar —dijo Kasumi con pasión y alegría.

—La… la universidad te quitaría mucho tiempo, ¿no es cierto? —tartamudeó Soun.

—Sí, supongo.

—Son un par de horas en metro para ir y volver —le susurró Genma en el oído—, eso sin contar el tiempo de clase, y las horas de estudio para los exámenes… imagínese. ¿Quién se encargaría de la casa?

—Hija —dijo Soun poniendo la espalda recta, sintiendo que toda la comida del almuerzo se le endurecía en el estómago como una piedra—, eso te quitaría mucho tiempo. Llegarías muy tarde a casa, no me gustaría que anduvieras por la calle hasta tan tarde, y tú sola, además.

—Tokio es muy peligroso —admitió Genma asintiendo seriamente.

—Pensaba… no pensaba estudiar aquí en Tokio —aclaró Kasumi.

—¿Cómo?...

—¿Qué dices, hija mía? —Soun Tendo palideció de tal manera que parecía un muerto sentado a la mesa—. ¿Quieres ir a estudiar a otra ciudad?

—Es que la universidad está en Nara…

—Ella quiere irse —susurró Genma en el oído de su amigo, con urgencia—. Necesitamos un plan, y un plan muy rápido.

—Amigo, estoy desesperado, ¿qué puedo hacer? ¿Quién nos cuidará?

—¿Y quién cocinará? —agregó Genma.

Los dos se miraron con espanto.

—Akane… —murmuraron con voz ronca y apagada, como si ya estuvieran envenenados por la presunta comida que Akane podría llegar a poner en sus platos.

—Papá… —Kasumi quiso hablar, pero Soun la interrumpió.

—Hija, esto es muy precipitado, tendremos que pensarlo y conversarlo muy bien. Además, no hay necesidad de que te vayas lejos para estudiar, seguramente en las universidades de aquí, de Tokio, hay buenos cursos de economía doméstica que podrías tomar. Puede haber cursillos gratis, ¿cierto? Esto es… es un gasto que no tenía pensado, ¿sabes? Siempre dijimos que reservaríamos todos los ahorros para la universidad de Nabiki, tú habías dejado de estudiar y Akane se casaría con Ranma, todo estaba arreglado. ¿Comprendes, hija querida?

Kasumi continuaba sonriendo mientras recordaba el grito de alegría de Tofú, las largas horas de estudio, su esfuerzo ayudándola y su constante confianza en que ella podía lograrlo, y comparó esos recuerdos con las palabras asustadas de su propio padre. Se sintió triste.

—Hija…

—Claro, papá —dijo, manteniendo siempre la sonrisa—, solo estaba… pensándolo.

—Pensaremos bien esa idea para más adelante —aceptó Soun.

—Seguro, papá.

—Además, tendrías que hacer exámenes y solicitar ingresos, y que te los aprobaran —comentó Soun más relajado.

—Y debería pedir una beca —agregó Kasumi, con la sonrisa congelada en el rostro.

—Eso mismo, hija, sería una gran idea, debes pedir una beca y si te la aprueban entonces podrías irte a estudiar… pero si no —Soun se encogió de hombros—. Lo lamento.

—Sí, papá —asintió Kasumi comenzando a recoger los platos del almuerzo—. No te preocupes, era solo una idea que se me había ocurrido estos días.

—Ah, esta niña… siempre pensando de más —comentó Soun con una risita.

—Así son las mujeres, amigo mío —comentó Genma.

—Seguiré con lo que tengo pendiente, papá —dijo Kasumi retirándose, siempre con la sonrisa pegada en la cara.

—Eso estuvo realmente cerca —le susurró Soun Tendo a su amigo.

—Demasiado —acotó Genma Saotome—. Será mejor que no volvamos a mencionarlo, para que no lo vaya a recordar.

Soun asintió conforme.

Kasumi, mientras tanto, refugiada en la cocina donde había pasado casi la mitad de su vida, intentaba controlar las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir de sus ojos, y la desolación que quería adueñarse de su corazón. Fue fuerte, muy fuerte, y aguantó el resto del día, sonriendo como siempre, preparando galletas y haciendo una deliciosa cena que sirvió entre sonrisas y palabras bonitas y agradables para todos los miembros de la casa, pero realmente lo único que quería era poder salir a gritar a los cuatro vientos su frustración.

Cuando todos subieron a dormir y ella se quedó en la cocina como siempre, dejando todo preparado para el día siguiente, corrió a tomar su bolsa que estaba en el vestíbulo y con sigilo abrió la puerta, saliendo inmediatamente y cerrándola a su espalda. Anduvo pasos rápidos y constantes, con la respiración acelerada y el corazón martilleando en su pecho. La garganta le quemaba por todas las lágrimas contenidas durante tantas horas.

Al llegar a la clínica de acupuntura llamó con golpes suaves, pero luego con más fuerza, casi desesperada. Todas las luces estaban apagadas y pasaron varios minutos hasta que Ono Tofú abrió la puerta.

—¿Kasumi? —preguntó incrédulo, ajustándose los anteojos.

Entonces ella no lo resistió más y se echó a sus brazos para poder llorar sobre su pecho.

—Ellos… ellos jamás aceptarán que me vaya —murmuró Kasumi entre lágrimas.

.

.

FIN

.

.

Nota de autora: Esto es, digámoslo así, la precuela del capítulo 307, _Un año sin ti._ Es un breve resumen de lo que le aconteció a Kasumi como detonante de los hechos, aunque no se explica la drástica decisión que tomó. Eso seguramente lo narraré mañana, si es que les gustaría.

Muchas gracias a todos los que me leen siempre y en especial a **Haruri Saotome, Rokumon, Mkcntkami, Dee-Dee Zednem, Saritanimelove, Ivarodsan, Jessica, Marilole** y **EleonorSaotome.**

Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	310. La vida sin mí

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **La vida sin mí**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

Kasumi tomó con las dos manos la taza de té que le ofreció el doctor Tofú, intentando calentar su cuerpo y al mismo tiempo el hielo que comenzaba a formarse en su alma.

—Te sentirás mejor en un momento, no hay nada que una buena taza de té no pueda arreglar —comentó el doctor sentándose frente a ella. Tomó su propia taza, pero antes de beber se quitó los lentes y después dio un pequeño sorbo, disfrutando del sabor en su paladar. Bajó la taza de nuevo y sonrió.

Kasumi lo observaba con los labios entreabiertos, casi hipnotizada.

—Si no lo hago así mis gafas se empañan y no puedo ver nada —comentó Tofú sonriendo amable.

Kasumi bajó la vista avergonzada y dejó la taza sobre la mesa; juntó las manos sobre su regazo.

—Doctor, yo… lo lamento —dijo con timidez—. Creo que exageré un poco, pero ya me siento mejor. Todo estará bien a partir de ahora.

—¿De verdad, Kasumi? ¿Entonces encontraste una solución a tu problema? —preguntó Tofú asombrado.

—Claro. Yo no tendría que haber… —empuñó las manos sobre su regazo durante algunos segundos, y después las soltó—. Ha sido un malentendido.

—Estoy de acuerdo —asintió Tofú—. Entiendo que tu padre se pueda haber asustado en un primer momento, pero todos tarde o temprano dejamos nuestro hogar para seguir nuestro camino. Mi madre tampoco estuvo tan feliz de que me fuera de mi ciudad, incluso ahora solo me presiona para que me case y regrese junto a ella —el doctor se detuvo, profundamente sonrojado, y apartó al mirada, concentrándose en beber otro poco de té —. Pronto el señor Tendo aceptará que tu momento de irte ha llegado.

—Oh, no, doctor, no lo aceptará —comentó Kasumi resignada—. Él es así, nos amaba a mis hermanas y a mí, estoy segura, pero es un japonés educado muy severamente y es muy estricto cuando quiere serlo. Yo nunca lo he contradicho en nada, quizá ese ha sido mi error, nunca he luchado por lo que realmente quería, así que todos piensan que simplemente me adapto a todo, siempre. No soy como Akane, ella siempre dice lo que piensa y lo que quiere hacer.

—Y aún tu hermana, que siempre grita que no está comprometida y no quiere un prometido, sigue comprometida con Ranma, sin que tu padre se dé por aludido en ningún caso —reflexionó Tofú.

—Yo nunca di muestras de querer continuar una carrera —dijo Kasumi—. Para ser honesta… nunca antes tuve deseos de estudiar, de perfeccionarme en algo. Esto es completamente nuevo, para mí también, no sé qué se apoderó de mí, cómo creí que podría hacerlo.

—Pero sí pudiste hacerlo —acotó Tofú—. ¿Qué importa descubrir la vocación un poco antes o un poco después? Eres buena en lo que te apasiona hacer y eso es lo importante, Kasumi.

—Doctor… sin su ayuda —murmuró ella mirándolo con ojos brillantes y agradecidos.

—No, no —Tofú apartó la vista, intentando controlarse para no saltar hasta el techo porque ella lo había mirado tan directamente—. Todo el mérito es tuyo, Kasumi, yo solo te animé a continuar por ese camino.

—Pero hacer el examen… incluso solicitar la beca, todas esas fueron sus ideas.

—Era el camino normal a seguir cuando alguien quiere ingresar a la universidad, nada más —insistió Tofú con una sonrisa—. Pero todavía no entiendo qué piensas hacer, Kasumi. ¿Intentarás convencer a tu padre de alguna manera?

Ella lo miró casi con temor, sus labios temblaron, y de nuevo bajó los ojos.

—No, nada de eso, doctor —respondió—. Mi aventura ha llegado lo suficientemente lejos, no creo que pueda continuar.

—Pero, ¿qué estás diciendo? —se asombró Tofú.

—Abandono —dijo Kasumi haciendo una corta reverencia de disculpa, agachando la cabeza—. Lamento decepcionarlo de esta forma, doctor Tofú, no merezco ser su discípula.

—Deja eso, Kasumi —ordenó Tofú a punto de perder la paciencia—. ¡Has logrado tanto! Hemos trabajado durante semanas, nos reunimos aquí para estudiar durante muchas horas, siempre a espaldas de los otros, entendí al principio que querías sorprenderlos y por eso no los hacías parte de este gran proyecto. Trabajaste muy duro, no solo continuaste cuidando de tu casa y tu familia, sino también estudiaste duro, leíste muchos libros y aprobaste los exámenes con una nota muy digna. ¡Es un despropósito que te rindas ahora!... Es más, ¡te prohíbo hacerlo! —dijo poniéndose de pie.

—Pero, doctor… —Kasumi levantó la cabeza y lo miró asombrada.

—Como tu sempai, te prohíbo rendirte de esta manera —anunció el doctor—, solo podrás terminar con esto cuando lo hayas intentado todo y ya no tengas una oportunidad, y aún así, tu sueño debe seguir latiendo dentro de ti, y debes mejorar para sí lograrlo en la próxima ocasión.

—Doctor —Kasumi se sonrojó por la pasión que destilaban las palabras de Tofú, bajó los ojos—. ¿Qué sugiere que haga? Yo no puedo…

—Según mi opinión hay dos formas de lograr tu propósito, o a partir de ahora hablas con tu padre cada día hasta que se convenza de que vas a irte a cumplir tu sueño… o…

—¿O? ¿Qué cosa, doctor?

—O cortas por lo sano y te vas sin dilación.

—¡No podría hacer eso! —exclamó Kasumi apesadumbrada—. No puedo dejar a mi familia de esa forma.

—Llega un momento en el que hay que decidir acerca del futuro, ¿verdad, Kasumi? —preguntó el doctor Tofú desde su altura.

—Yo…

—Pero… pelearme con mi pobre padre de esa manera… yo no podría, y él sería infeliz. Además, los demás no… —Kasumi se retorcía las manos nerviosa.

—Hay otra manera —murmuró Tofú pensativo.

—¿Otra? —inquirió Kasumi esperanzada.

Pero Tofú la miró con tristeza, su rostro se ensombreció.

—No creo que aceptes —dijo él apretando los labios—. Tampoco lo recomiendo, es una solución desesperada, nada más, sería la última opción si todo falla.

—La última opción —repitió Kasumi en un murmullo.

—¡No!... No, no —Tofú se dio la vuelta avergonzado—. No debí ni siquiera mencionarlo. Perdóname, Kasumi, no podría… no podría soportar ser el causante de una tragedia solo porque siguieras mi consejo, que es deshonorable.

Él se alejó un par de pasos, casi temblando.

Kasumi se levantó impresionada por sus palabras. Estaba segura de que Ono Tofú nunca podría ser deshonorable con ella, él era el único que la había ayudado y alentado en todo momento durante esa travesía. Jamás confiaría en la palabra de alguien como confiaba en la del doctor Tofú.

—Por favor, doctor, por favor dígame cuál es su plan, su idea —imploró avanzando hasta él—. Quisiera poder escucharla y decidir sobre mi futuro conociendo todo el panorama. Tiene razón, no debería abandonar mis sueños tan fácilmente, debo luchar. Es solo que no tengo las armas.

Avanzó otro paso y le tocó suavemente la espalda con la punta de los dedos.

—Se lo suplico, doctor.

Él sintió que su mente estallaba con fuegos artificiales al sentir el leve tacto tierno de Kasumi en él. Durante semanas estuvo junto a ella teniendo que dominar su pánico y su demencia, todo a raíz de una simple conversación acerca de un libro que él le había prestado; al conocer las aptitudes de Kasumi no dudó en alabarla y animarla a continuar, aunque aquello fue una tortura para su propio control y para sus sentimientos. Y ahora, al percibir su cálida mano en la espalda, no fue capaz ya de pensar. Lo dijo todo, lo soltó todo en un único caudal de palabras, enredadas y balbuceantes.

Kasumi escuchó, estupefacta primero, fascinada después, curiosa al final, haciendo preguntas, de la misma forma en que se comportaba cuando estaban estudiando y él el proponía nuevos textos y ejercicios. Al final, su propia alma se rindió ante aquella propuesta casi indecente.

—Puede… ¿acaso puede hacerse? —preguntó Kasumi al final, cuando tofú se quedó callado de golpe, tan rápido como había comenzado a hablar.

—Podría —respondió él, aún muy avergonzado—, se necesitan materiales y… arreglar muchos detalles.

—Pero… ¿podría? —insistió ella.

—No quiero que siquiera lo consideres, Kasumi. Ha sido un error de mi parte insinuarlo.

—No, doctor, está bien —Kasumi asintió—. Lo pensaré, lo pensaré muy bien. Y no es descabellado, o para mí no lo es tanto, no como haber estudiado para la universidad, haber pasado los exámenes y ganado una beca, todo sin que nadie de mi familia siquiera notara el cansancio en mi rostro, o las horas que no pasaba en casa.

Su tono amargo fue ineludible.

—Kasumi…

—Lo pensaré, doctor Tofú —repitió ella—. Muchas gracias por el té, y por sus palabras, que siempre han sido adecuadas para conmigo.

Hizo una corta reverencia y se fue. Al salir de la clínica de acupuntura ya había tomado una decisión, y aunque fue madurando con los días y haciéndose más firme, fue en ese preciso instante en el que Kasumi Tendo se abrió a una nueva aventura y supo que tenía que morir.

.

.

Más de un año después de esa conversación, Kasumi Tendo salía con rapidez del cementerio después de contemplar su propia lápida y se metía al asiento del copiloto del automóvil donde la esperaba Ono Tofú. Respiró agitada y se atusó de nuevo el cabello, intentando serenarse.

—¿Estás bien? —interrogó Tofú.

Ella asintió.

—Es… algo muy extraño observarse a uno mismo muerto —dijo Kasumi lentamente—. No debimos haber venido, lo siento.

—No es seguro —comentó Tofú—, pero comprendo tu necesidad de ver cómo están tus seres queridos después de este tiempo.

—Mi padre… —murmuró Kasumi.

—Estoy seguro de que se arrepiente cada día de no haber tenido palabras más amables contigo. Pero los vecinos me han comentado que está mejor —dijo Tofú—. Siento no poder ir a ver a tu familia, Kasumi, si me enfrento a ellos cara a cara, quizá no pueda…

—Mentirles —terminó ella por él—. Lo entiendo, y no le pido tanto, Tofú.

—Ellos saldrán adelante, es parte de la vida —sentenció él y puso en marcha el motor, enfilando tranquilamente por la calle.

—A veces me arrepiento, ¿sabe? —comentó Kasumi—. Pero después pienso en todo lo que he vivido, todo lo que ha pasado en este tiempo, y sé que no habría habido otra manera de lograrlo, así que lo pienso bien, y de nuevo elijo… desaparecer.

—Algún día, si quisieras, podrías volver a enfrentarlos —comentó Tofú maniobrando el volante para doblar una esquina.

—¿Qué quiere decir con eso? —preguntó Kasumi asustada.

—Si quisieras, podrías contarle la verdad a todos y volver con ellos —respondió Tofú—. Pero solo si estás realmente segura, no te obligo, ni siquiera pongo la idea en tu cabeza, solo debes saber que si en algún momento lo deseas y lo piensas bien, podrías volver con tu familia.

—¡Pero…! — Kasumi casi se atraganta—. Tofú, yo… se supone que estoy muerta.

—Lo sé —Tofú asintió—. ¿Recuerdas a mi amigo?, el que trabaja en el departamento de nacimientos y defunciones en la municipalidad.

—Cómo podría olvidarlo —comentó Kasumi mirando por la ventanilla—, sin la ayuda de ese buen hombre… —de pronto recordó algo—. Doctor, ¿le fue a entregar el paquete de mi parte?

—Claro que sí —Tofú sonrió—, y está muy agradecido por tu regalo. Te mandó una pequeña cosa en agradecimiento por tu amabilidad.

—No era necesario —dijo de inmediato Kasumi—, pero muchas gracias.

—Sin él no podríamos haber invalidado tu certificado de defunción, ¿te imaginas que una mujer supuestamente fallecida comenzara a estudiar en una universidad un buen día? —Tofú meneó la cabeza lentamente—. Mi amigo me contó que hay muchas personas que hacen esto.

—¿Esto?... ¿hacerse pasar por muertos?

—Desaparecer —dijo Tofú—. Por diferentes motivos y de diferentes formas, desaparecen sin dejar rastro. En la mayoría de los casos van a vivir a Sanya. Así que si un día quisieras reaparecer no sería tan descabellado, podríamos explicárselo muy bien a tu familia.

Kasumi asintió, pero aún tenía aprensiones.

—Lo pensaré —dijo—, pero no creo que deba hacerlo por ahora, para ellos sería un nuevo sufrimiento saber que me vi empujada a algo así. No quiero perturbarlos más.

—Comprendo —dijo Tofú con amabilidad.

—Doctor… quiero agradecerle una vez más —dijo Kasumi volteando a mirarlo—. Sin su ayuda no podría haber hecho nada de esto, ni haber llegado tan lejos, pronto comenzaré mi tercer semestre en la universidad, es algo… nunca me imaginé en un momento así de mi vida. Y además, usted… incuso se mudó a la ciudad de Nara y me ha acompañado todo este tiempo. ¡No podré terminar de agradecérselo nunca!

—No es necesario —habló él—. Era mi deber cuidarte, después de todo fue por mi influencia que te decidiste a hacer todo esto.

Se detuvieron en un semáforo y él también pudo mirarla a los ojos. Kasumi había cambiado gradualmente en el tiempo que llevaba en la universidad, había madurado y había conocido otras realidades y a mucha gente nueva, y todo eso podía verlo en sus ojos. Había crecido. Y si no se equivocaba, también lo miraba un poco diferente. Quizás en un tiempo más podría mirarlo no solamente como el doctor Ono Tofú, sino simplemente Ono.

Sonrió. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa. El semáforo dio verde y avanzaron, perdiéndose entre las calles de Nerima.

.

.

FIN

.

.

Nota de autora: El comentario que hace Tofú sobre personas que desaparecen o «mueren» y van a vivir a Sanya es un dato real. Esa información la compartió hace un tiempo Fhrey en una nota en la página de FFE en facebook así que les recomiendo leerla si quieren saber más sobre esta interesante situación que se da en Japón.

Saludos y gracias a todos los que me leen cada día, en especial a **Haruri Saotome, Rokumon, Dee-Dee Zednem, Mkcntkami, Jessica.**

Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	311. Deseos ocultos de un corazón ardiente

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **Deseos ocultos de un corazón ardiente**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

Nabiki Tendo llegó de la escuela directo a su habitación, cerró la puerta con cuidado y dejó su maletín encima de la cama. Luego hizo el repaso habitual. Se pasó la mano por su corta melena aparentando distracción, pero en realidad se fijaba a través de la ventana si alguien la observaba desde el exterior. En esa casa nunca faltaban los chismosos y los artistas marciales saltando de techo en techo teniendo una vista privilegiada de todos los secretos de su alcoba. Al comprobar que no había nadie espiando desde ningún ángulo se acercó a la ventana y se apoyó en el marco como si estuviera disfrutando de la brisa que entraba en el cuarto, pero lo que hizo fue mirar hacia afuera estirando el cuello, verificando que tampoco hubiera nadie colgado del alféizar esperando el momento propicio para lanzarse contra ella y conocer sus secretos.

El patio de la casa estaba solitario. Ranma y Akane se gritaban en algún lugar lejano, quizá en el dojo. No se veía al panda ni tampoco a su padre por ninguna parte y el maestro Happosai no había vuelto a la casa en días, pero no por eso había que relajarse. Nabiki cerró la ventana lentamente, después cerró las cortinas.

Terminó comprobando que no hubiera cámaras ni micrófonos ocultos en ningún rincón. Ella era experta en ese ámbito, había dejado varios vericuetos en su habitación a propósito, para que si alguien quisiera ponerle cámaras o micrófonos cayera en la trampa de dejarlos allí, y ella los encontraría de inmediato. Movió la planta que había en una esquina del escritorio, revisó el desnivel de la puerta del armario que dejaba una delgada abertura por la que una cámara podría perfectamente grabar las escenas más suculentas.

No había nada. Nabiki se sintió conforme. Deslizó hacia atrás la silla de su escritorio y se sentó, abrió un libro de texto de la escuela y se puso a leerlo durante unos minutos. Sus ojos se movían por la hoja imitando el natural ritmo de la lectura, pero ella simplemente contaba segundos en su mente. Si alguien —por azar, porque ella no había sido lo suficientemente exhaustiva buscando recovecos ocultos o agujeros por los que mirar— la espiara en ese momento pensaría que simplemente se había encerrado a estudiar y luego se aburrirían y se irían.

Todas sus precauciones no eran en vano si servían para proteger su secreto más íntimo.

Dejando el libro abierto sobre el escritorio, se inclinó un poco para deslizar uno de los cajones a su derecha y metió la mano hurgando hacia el fondo, que en realidad era un fondo falso. Usó los dedos para destrabar un mecanismo que soltaba la madera del cajón revelando el lugar oculto. Metió un poco más el brazo y alcanzó la caja de metal que guardaba su secreto. La aferró con fuerza y la sacó del cajón, dejándola sobre el libro de texto que estaba abierto ante ella.

La caja de metal era común y corriente, podía pasar por un viejo joyero o por una caja para guardar _souvenirs_ como entradas de cine o envoltorios de chocolate. La única diferencia es que tenía dos candados. Antes de intentar abrirlos, Nabiki miró hacia un lado y hacia el otro, incluso se dio la vuelta y echó una mirada por sobre su hombro. Nunca se sabía y era mucho más fácil prevenir que lamentar, porque si se daba el caso de que alguien supiera… No, no quería ni pensarlo, tendría que mudarse de país o asesinar a todos los implicados.

Discretamente Nabiki se levantó un poco el dobladillo de la falda y palpó la tela, hasta dar con la llave que tenía escondida en la costura. Usando una pequeña tijerita cortó los hilos y extrajo la llave, abriendo el primer candado. Cuando lo sacó, lo tiró a la basura junto con la llave; siempre los reemplazaba cada vez que abría la caja, no podía fiarse de nada, ¡no podía dejar nada al azar!

La llave para el segundo candado la tenía colgando de la agarradera de su maletín del colegio. Usada como un simple adorno no levantaría sospechas y nadie se imaginaría nunca que un arma tan letal para lograr destruir a la gran Nabiki Tendo se encontraba a la vista de todos.

Tomó la llave y abrió el segundo candado, tirándolo también a la basura junto con la llave. Procedió entonces, con gran velocidad y dedos ágiles, a sacar el contenido de la caja y dejarlo encima de su libro de la escuela. Tenía tanta práctica haciendo aquello que incluso si alguien la estuviera mirando, nunca habría logrado ver lo que Nabiki Tendo ocultaba en la caja de metal. De inmediato se echó hacia adelante, para cubrir de cualquier ángulo donde pudiera haber miradas indiscretas el valioso contenido de la caja. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron, sus labios temblaron entreabiertos y sus ojos brillaron con presuntas lágrimas, ¿de dicha o pena? Es imposible saberlo. Cerrando los brazos alrededor como paredes protectoras, con su cabello haciendo sombra para que nada de lo que allí escondía saliera a la luz, Nabiki se dedicó a gozar abiertamente de aquel, su más escondido secreto, el que podría dejarla al descubierto ante los demás si alguien llegaba a enterarse apenas de una mínima parte de ello.

Nabiki construyó una fortaleza con su cuerpo, incluso si nos asomáramos por sobre su hombro no podríamos llegar a ver lo que ocultaba.

.

.

FIN

.

.

Nota de autora: ¿Cuál creen ustedes que es el gran secreto de Nabiki Tendo?

Gracias a todos los que me leen y siempre me apoyan, me hacen muy feliz con todos sus comentarios y sus reflexiones. Mando saludos especiales a **EleonorSaotome, Maritza559, LilyTendo89, Dee-Dee Zednem, Haruri Saotome, Elennita, Jessica.**

Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	312. La culpa es del tiempo

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **La culpa es del tiempo**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

 _Confío en que te encuentras bien, Ranma. Sé que escribir no es lo tuyo pero intenta hacerlo, leer tus palabras me hace tanto bien como poder escuchar tu voz, aunque sea con semanas de diferencia. No quiero pensar que un día pueda ocurrirte lo mismo que a Ryoga._

 _¿Qué haré entonces, Ranma? ¿Cómo podré…_

Una lágrima cayó sobre la carta, mojando la hoja. Luego vino otra. Akane dejó el lápiz a un lado y se quedó mirando los borrones negros de la tinta diluida por el agua salada. Había intentado ser fuerte, pero ya no podía. Allí, encerrada en la soledad de su habitación, podía desatar la angustia que sentía por no haber recibido noticias de Ranma en tanto tiempo.

Siempre intentaba enmascarar su dolor cuando le escribía cartas, o cuando hablaban algunos escasos minutos por teléfono. Intentaba contarle cosas alegres, si es que eso era posible en esos tiempo, le hablaba de cosas triviales para que por un momento él pudiera vivir alejado del horror de la guerra; ese era su trabajo como su esposa, ser su apoyo, cuidar su alma y su corazón puro de mancharse en el campo de batalla.

Pero estaba cansada de fingir y de poner sonrisas en su rostro cada vez más deprimido. Desde lo de Ryoga, Ranma estaba más taciturno que de costumbre, aún más cerrado, sin decirle ni una palabra de lo que ocurría en su día a día. La situación había comenzado a ser insostenible para ella cuando las llamadas de Ranma se espaciaron todavía más de lo exiguas que ya eran y ya no llegó ninguna carta de su parte al dojo. Akane vivía temerosa, con el recelo cada vez que un auto cruzaba frente a la puerta, dando un sobresalto cada vez que sonaba el teléfono. Sus hermanas siempre le repetían que si algo malo había ocurrido le avisarían de inmediato, que aquel silencio de parte de Ranma solo podía significar que estaba en alguna misión completamente secreta, o que lo habían trasladado.

Palabras, puras palabras que no calmaban el corazón de Akane, y mucho menos ayudaban a apaciguar su angustia. Intentando aferrarse a la esperanza, no había dejado de enviarle cartas a Ranma casi a diario, alentándolo con frases dulces, regañándolo a veces con ternura solo para que él sonriera un momento al leerlas, siempre conteniéndose, soportando aquel peso en su corazón, hasta que finalmente había hablado a través de la pluma, vertiendo en la carta sus verdaderas inquietudes.

Akane se pasó el dorso de la mano por el rostro, limpiándose las lágrimas, y sorbió por la nariz, inhalando después profundamente. Debía aguantar un poco más, debía tener fe en Ranma, él había prometido que volvería, sano y salvo, y su esposo siempre cumplía sus promesas.

Tomando el lápiz tachó con fuerza las últimas frases de la carta y al final arrugó todo el papel. Sacó uno nuevo y se dedicó a escribir con esmero y una bonita letra. Le habló de los vecinos, del clima que estaba cada día más frío y de sus pocos progresos en la cocina. Volvió a escribirle sobre menudencias, poniendo el alma en alegrarlo.

 _Con mucho amor, Akane._

Terminó la carta y tomó el papel para releerlo. Conforme, lo dobló y lo guardó en un sobre donde escribió la dirección y el remitente. Al terminar todo su trabajo recién se dio cuenta de que tenía frío y los pies se le habían helado. Se frotó los brazos para calentarlos y al levantar la cabeza para mirar por la ventana alcanzó a ver los copos de nieve cayendo lentamente.

Sus ojos canela se cubrieron de un manto de tristeza. Ese ya sería el segundo invierno sin Ranma.

Amenazaba con echarse a llorar de nuevo, pero no se lo permitió a sí misma. Se levantó y fue hasta el piso de abajo. Al pasar frente a la entrada de la cocina le avisó a su hermana Kasumi que iba al buzón a entregar una carta. En el _genkan_ se colocó el abrigo, los guantes y tomó un paraguas para protegerse de la nieve. En el bolsillo del abrigo puso el sobre.

El aire helado le dio en la cara al salir y un par de copos de nieve alcanzaron a colarse hacia la entrada de la casa. Akane abrió el paraguas y echó a andar; eran apenas dos cuadras hasta el buzón y conocía el camino de memoria por haberlo recorrido cada día. Una fina capa de nieve se había acumulado sobre la vereda y Akane observaba distraída la marca que dejaban sus pies con cada paso que daba. Tenía únicamente a Ranma en la mente; afirmaba el paraguas con una mano y mantenía la otra cerca del bolsillo de su abrigo, protegiendo la carta, con miedo a que pudiera ocurrir cualquier cosa que se la quitara, como si de esa manera también pudiera protegerlo a él.

De pronto chocó con alguien por estar distraída y se hizo hacia atrás avergonzada, dispuesta a disculparse de inmediato, cuando vio el uniforme del ejército y se llenó de pánico. Con la boca abierta ya lista para lanzar un grito de dolor, levantó la cabeza y el paraguas al mismo tiempo para poder observar el rostro del hombre que le traía las peores noticias de toda su vida.

Entonces lo descubrió, sus ojos azules, su trenza cayéndole por el hombro. Los copos de nieve danzando alrededor. Akane se quedó completamente quieta.

—Ran… ma…

—No pude avisar que venía, lo siento —dijo él—. Estaba en una misión y me dieron la orden de volver de un momento para otro. Yo…

Akane lo repasó con una mirada de angustia, tenía el brazo en cabestrillo, pero estaba entero y bien. Había cumplido su promesa. Comenzó a ver borroso por culpa de las lágrimas.

—Akane, ¿qué haces sola en la calle a esta hora? Te vas a helar, está nevando…

—¡Ranma! —exclamó ella.

El paraguas cayó a un lado, las lágrimas saltaron desde sus ojos condensándose en el aire. Y lo abrazó con fuerza, apretándolo contra su pecho, recuperando por fin el calor en todo su cuerpo, a pesar de que la nieve y el frío los rodeaba.

.

.

FIN

.

.

Nota de autora: Este capítulo es una segunda parte del capítulo 291, _La culpa es de Ranma._ ¿Se habían dado cuenta?

Sobre el capítulo de ayer, déjenme felicitarlos a todos por sus excelentes propuestas, muy imaginativas y que me hicieron reír mucho. Lo bueno es que de la forma en que está narrado, cualquier respuesta que ustedes den puede ser la correcta, así que podríamos decir que todos están bien y es el lector el que termina de escribir o narrar ese capítulo en sus propios pensamientos. ¿Les agrada eso? :)

Claro, yo les daré mi respuesta. Me puse a leer un poco sobre el personaje de Nabiki porque quería que el final fuera algo realmente gracioso, casi ridículo, cuando se supiera el gran secreto, pero no me imaginaba qué cosa podía ser. Al leer, salió la característica más importante de Nabiki (sobre todo en el manga, donde es mucho más mala que en el anime): nunca muestra sus sentimientos, es siempre absolutamente fría, hasta cínica. Por eso quería hacer que el secreto fuera que sí tenía sentimientos apasionados, y para mí, lo que escondía en esa caja era una novela romántica, de esas con escenas apasionadamente explícitas, donde en la tapa sale un hombre musculoso mostrando el pecho, con una mata de ondulado cabello rubio, tomando en sus brazos a una frágil doncella con cintura de avispa que prácticamente se desmaya con solo mirarlo. Y para mí Nabiki no solo lee y gusta de esas novelas, le encantan, son su gran pasión y placer culpable, y se imagina siendo la protagonista de una, siendo salvada por su caballero y amada con maestría. De ahí el título del capítulo, que intentaba emular los rimbombantes títulos de esas novelas rosas.

 _Genkan:_ es esa parte en seguida de la entrada donde se sacan y se ponen los zapatos.

Saludos y gracias a todos los que leen, comentan y me apoyan día tras día en este desafío, en especial a **Lily Tendo89, Rokumon, Ivarodsan, Al Dolmyan, Haruti Saotome, Maritza559, Saritanimelove, EleonorSaotome, Dee-Dee Zednem.**

Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	313. Magical Megami Puri

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **Magical Megami Puri**

 **contra las Fuerzas del Mal**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

En el solitario patio del instituto Furinkan a mitad de la noche, la chica vestida con una corta faldita tableada que apenas le llegaba por debajo del glúteo y una diminuta chaqueta abotonada que dejaba al descubierto una parte de su estómago, dio un salto. No fue cualquier salto, sino uno imposible para cualquier ser humano, pues llegó hasta el techo del gimnasio. Cayó flexionando las piernas, los tacones de las botas apretadas a la pierna, que llegaban hasta arriba de las rodillas, absorbieron el impacto.

La chica levantó la cabeza y enderezó el cuerpo, dejando que su cabello largo y azulado cayera por su espalda. Sus ojos color canela, delineados de un rojo brillante, y el glitter esparcido estratégicamente alrededor de sus ojos, le daban un verdadero aspecto de diosa. Respiró un poco agitada, intentando recuperar el aliento.

—¡Megami Puri! —exclamó el cerdito parlante que la acompañaba, llegando a su lado en un corto trotecito—. ¿Estás bien?

—Estoy bien, P-chan —respondió Megami Puri mirándolo, y torciendo en una sonrisa sus labios pintados con brillo labial rosado—. Pero él es fuerte, deberé pensar en una estrategia para vencerlo.

—El alma de Hikaru Gosunkugi debe estar muy atormentada, por eso la posesión del mal ha sido tan fuerte —habló el cerdito con urgencia.

—Debo exorcizar a los demonios que se adueñaron de su corazón —murmuró Megami resuelta.

—El muñeco vudú que sostiene debe ser la fuente de la posesión, debes destruirlo —ordenó P-chan.

Megami Puri asintió y corrió hasta el final del techo a toda velocidad, el cerdito le seguía los pasos a la carrera. Al llegar al borde dio un salto y cayó en picada, girando en el aire, mientras su faldita y su cabello ondeaban al viento. El cerdito saltó y desplegó unas alas diminutas para su cuerpo regordete y así pudo llegar al suelo sin problemas.

Megami Puri cayó apoyando una rodilla y una mano en el suelo, flexionando la otra pierna. El cerdito plegó las alas, que volvieron a formar parte de su cuerpo como si nunca hubieran existido. A simple vista nadie nunca podría descubrirlas.

—¿Ya te cansaste de esconderte, Megami Puri? —habló Hikaru Gosunkugi con una voz grave y demoníaca, muy distinta a su voz susurrante y tímida de siempre.

Megami volteó a mirarlo, el muchacho flacucho y pálido, con marcadas y profundas ojeras, tenía los ojos rojos y un aura maligna flotaba alrededor de él, en su mano izquierda apretaba un muñeco vudú hecho de paja. En un rápido pestañeo se fue contra ella, alcanzando una velocidad sobrehumana. Megami lo esquivó saltando hacia atrás y haciendo una pirueta en el aire.

—¡Usa el wakizashi! —exclamó el cerdito desesperado.

—¡No puedo! —dijo Megami Puri—. Es una persona inocente.

Gosunkugi sonrió con maldad al notar que ella se había distraído hablando con el cerdo y le lanzó una patada alta, que Megami pudo esquivar por poco. Dio un giro con el cuerpo, su cabello se movió con ella a su alrededor y también dio una patada, golpeando con el taco de su bota en pleno rostro a Gosunkugi.

—¡Lo lamento! —se disculpó mientras el chico quedaba como atontado, balanceándose y moviendo los pies como si no pudiera estar parado.

Megami Puri dio un salto doblando las rodillas y mientras estaba en el aire estiró el brazo derecho a un costado y movió los dedos mientras pronunciaba una especie de hechizo.

—¡Shinai de la justicia! —gritó.

Hubo chispas alrededor de su mano y entre sus dedos se materializó el mango de un bastón de bambú, que al empuñarlo apareció el resto del arma también de bambú rodeada de pequeñas estrellas brillantes.

Megami Puri movió el brazo y llevando el shinai por encima de su cabeza, lo tomó con las dos manos, descargando un fuerte golpe que quería dar sobre la cabeza de Gosunkugi, pero el muchacho se movió en el último segundo y el golpe dio sobre su hombro, igual de doloroso y letal.

Megami cayó al suelo sobre ambos pies, con las piernas separadas, sosteniendo con firmeza el shinai y mirando con determinación a su oponente.

—No permitiré que te adueñes del corazón de una persona inocente —dijo mirando directamente a los ojos rojos de Gosunkugi—. Aniquilaré al mal que te posesiona.

Gosunkugi apretó los dientes mirándola con rabia. Afirmó el muñeco de vudú más cerca de él. Dio un grito y se lanzó sobre ella para atacarla.

—¡Shinai de la justicia de Megami Puri! —exclamó la chica blandiendo la espada de madera.

Lanzo el golpe y Gosunkugi antepuso el antebrazo para frenarlo. Los ojos de ambos se encontraron, los de Megami se abrieron un poco con sorpresa y Gosunkugi sonrió ampliamente mostrando unos dientes de demonio, afilados y brillantes.

Megami le dio una patada levantando la rodilla y él se dobló de dolor.

—¡Eso, Megami! —festejó P-chan, que siempre se mantenía cerca por si ella necesitaba ayuda.

Megami dio otro golpe con el shinai, luego otro más, moviéndose con elegancia y destreza, haciendo ondear la faldita y su cabello, desprendiendo finas partículas brillantes en el aire, que no se sabía si venían de su arma o de ella misma.

Gosunkugi aulló de dolor cada vez que la espada de madera lo golpeaba sin darle oportunidad de contratacar; iba retrocediendo a cada nuevo golpe. Después de un golpe especialmente demoledor, Gosunkugi se dobló hacia adelante dando un alarido. Megami se detuvo de inmediato, manteniéndose en guardia, pero preocupada de haber sobrepasado el límite con aquel pobre muchacho.

—Gosunkugi… ¿estás bien? —inquirió ella, respirando agitada después del encuentro.

La única respuesta fue un nuevo grito de dolor. Megami se mordió los labios.

—La maldad está lastimando su espíritu —dijo P-chan.

Megami Puri bajó el shinai, avanzando hasta Gosunkugi.

—Ten cuidado, Megami —advirtió el cerdito con preocupación.

—Ha sido mi culpa, debía actuar con más rapidez —le respondió Megami volteando a mirarlo. Luego se volvió de nuevo hacia Gosunkugi, estirando el brazo para tocarle el hombro—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Gosunkugi levantó la cabeza con rapidez, una sonrisa despiadada adornaba su rostro.

—¡Cuidado, Megami! —exclamó P-chan.

Megami contuvo la respiración cuando Gosunkugi estiró el brazo hacia ella. Pensó que la golpearía o que intentaría atraparla, pero lo que sintió fue una onda de pura energía maligna empujándola hacia atrás. Sin poder defenderse del ataque, cruzó los brazos delante de su rostro mientras caía y se deslizaba varios metros de espalda por el suelo.

—¡Megami! —exclamó el cerdito, corriendo en un trotecito hacia ella—. Megami, ¿estás bien?

Ella tosió y se enderezó, su mirada era impenetrable observando a Gosunkugi sin siquiera pestañear.

—Estoy bien —respondió—. Es hora de terminar con esto.

—¡Así se habla! —festejó P-chan.

Megami Puri se levantó y corrió a toda velocidad llevando el brazo estirado y el shinai perpendicular a su cuerpo. P-chan abrió sus alas y revoloteó cerca para no perderse nada de lo que fuera a suceder.

«Debo actuar pronto, o la oscuridad tomará todo su cuerpo y ya no podré salvarlo», pensó Megami mientras corría hacia Gosunkugi.

Él la esperaba erguido y bien plantado. El aura alrededor de su cuerpo se había vuelto más espesa y oscura. Megami fingió un ataque y Gosunkugi hizo un movimiento para contrarrestarlo e intentar golpearla, pero Megami saltó con fuerza, elevándose en el aire. Dio una vuelta completa y descendió, doblando una pierna y estirando la otra para golpearlo con fuerza en el pecho, y en el propio golpe impulsarse para saltar de nuevo y golpear con el shinai en el brazo de Gosunkugi con fuerza.

Él cayó hacia atrás y gritó de dolor, soltando el muñeco de vudú.

—¡Ahora, Megami Puri! —gritó el cerdito volando alrededor.

Megami asintió y pateó al muñeco vudú como si fuera una pelota de fútbol, levantándolo varios metros en el aire. Al mismo tiempo estiró el brazo y pronunció un nuevo encantamiento moviendo los dedos de la mano derecha.

—¡Wakizashi castigador! —exclamó.

El shinai en su mano desapareció y fue reemplazado por un wakizashi de filo resplandeciente, con el mango completamente cubierto de brillo. En ese momento el muñeco caía por efecto de la gravedad y estaba justo frente a ella. Megami tomó impulso para su ataque doblando el brazo y adelantando el codo, para luego en un solo golpe cortar con fuerza, como si estuviera usando una katana.

Todo sucedió tan rápidamente que Gosunkugi apenas tuvo tiempo de aullar y moverse hacia ella, cuando Megami ya estaba cortando el muñeco en dos. Las partes cayeron al suelo y Gosunkugi perdió el conocimiento de golpe, desplomándose. El cerdito voló hacia él y aterrizó a su lado, plegando las alas.

—Duerme —informó—. Mañana no recordará nada de lo que le pasó y será él mismo de nuevo, aunque estará bastante magullado.

Megami relajó la postura bajando el wakizashi lentamente.

—Lo hiciste muy bien, Megami Puri —elogió el cerdito con una sonrisa de orgullo.

—Debí…

Megami fue interrumpida por el sonido de un suave batir de palmas. Ella y P-chan levantaron la cabeza y vieron a un hombre de pie en la orilla del techo del gimnasio, su cabello suelto y de un negro reluciente se movía con suavidad en la brisa de la noche. Vestía un extraño uniforme de color azul oscuro y una gorra bien calada sobre los ojos, haciendo sombra en su rostro. A un lado, en una funda colgando del cinturón, llevaba una katana y usaba botas de cuero relucientes.

Sonriendo de costado, aplaudía despacio con gran diversión.

—Bien, Megami Puri, has estado muy bien —comentó el hombre y soltó una risita.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó Megami sorprendida.

—¡Ah! —el cerdito casi se sofocó—. ¡Megami, lo rodea una poderosa aura maligna!

Ella también se había dado cuenta.

—¿También está poseído por la oscuridad? —inquirió Megami poniéndose en guardia nuevamente, la hoja de su wakizashi resplandeció a la luz de la luna y el mango soltó destellos como pequeñas estrellas.

El hombre de pie sobre el techo soltó una carcajada.

—Soy el Teniente Kaosu, de las Fuerzas del Mal —respondió—. Esto fue solo una prueba para observar tu nivel, y viendo lo patético que es me doy cuenta de que conquistar toda esta ciudad bajo el dominio del mal será pan comido.

Megami apretó los dientes al escuchar cómo ese sujeto se reía de ella, pero más la irritó que quisiera llenar de oscuridad a todo Tokio y más aún que para lograrlo utilizara a seres inocentes como Gosunkugi.

—Puedo irme a dormir tranquilo esta noche —dijo burlonamente—. Hasta luego —se tocó la gorra con dos dedos que luego alzó a modo de saludo, dándose la vuelta.

Megami Puri ya había corrido hacia él a toda velocidad y el cerdito había levantado el vuelo. Megami saltó, llegando con facilidad hasta el techo del gimnasio. Corrió a grandes zancadas y blandió el wakizashi intentando atacar a Kaosu por la espalda, pero él giró en el último momento a una velocidad sorprendente y detuvo su ataque tomándola por el brazo sin ningún esfuerzo.

—¡Megami! — exclamó P-chan aún volando, y contuvo la respiración.

Kaosu y Megami se quedaron quietos. Él oprimía con fuerza el brazo de la chica con su mano enguantada, sin haberse despeinado siquiera. Megami estaba paralizada por aquel movimiento, pero más aún por la fuerza que emanaba de aquel hombre. Levantó la cabeza para mirarlo, pues era más alto que ella, y lo observó de frente con sus sorprendidos ojos canela. Él agachó la cabeza para mirarla, y las sombras se marcaron aún más sobre su rostro, pero aun así Megami creyó vislumbrar un brillo azulado que la dejó confundida por un momento.

El teniente Kaosu repasó el rostro de aquella muchacha, sus ojos delineados y su pequeña boca de labios entreabiertos y brillantes.

«Me recuerda… algo», pensó él, pero de inmediato sacudió la cabeza. Dio un tirón del brazo de Megami acercándola más a él.

—Como dije, eres patética —murmuró casi rozando sus narices, con sus labios muy cerca de ella, tanto que Megami se quedó observando su boca moverse como hipnotizada.

Después Kaosu le apretó el brazo con más fuerza, hasta que ella dio un gritito, y la empujó. La magia y la tensión entre ellos se rompió. Megami cayó sentada en el piso.

—¡Megami! —exclamó P-chan preocupado, acercándose a ella.

El teniente Kaosu continuó andando hasta el borde del techo y dio un paso más, cayendo en picada. Megami no se rindió, se levantó con energía y preparó nuevamente su wakizashi para atacar al acercarse al borde, pero Kaosu había desaparecido.

—¡¿Qué…?! —Megami se apoyó en el borde del techo y se inclinó mirando hacia abajo.

—Creo que… tenemos un nuevo enemigo —murmuró P-chan, revoloteando a su lado.

Ambos se miraron preocupados.

.

.

El teniente Kaosu de las Fuerzas del Mal reapareció de nuevo en la noche, en otro sitio no muy lejos del colegio Furinkan. Dio un paso y aterrizó suavemente sobre el tejado de una casa, se quitó la gorra de su uniforme y la lanzó al aire. La gorra giró un momento antes de desaparecer, y con la gorra también desapareció todo su uniforme y fue reemplazado por unos cómodos pantalones negros que se ajustaban en los tobillos y una camisa china de color rojo, junto con zapatillas de tela, la ropa usual que usaba allí haciéndose pasar por un humano común residente de Tokio.

Sin la gorra, su cabello negro se mecía con suavidad y libertad, y podían verse sus ojos de un azul oscuro, perdidos en el cielo estrellado. Después de un momento apartó la vista, se sentó sobre el techo con las piernas cruzadas y comenzó a trenzarse el cabello con lentitud. Aún meditaba en el encuentro que había tenido con Megami Puri y recordaba su rostro y sus expresivos ojos, que le hacían pensar en algo que aún no comprendía. Era una chiquilla fuerte, aunque con una técnica terrible, que le hacía pensar que si entrenaba podría mejorar lo suficiente como para hacerle frente. Sonrió de costado con malicia, esa idea lo entusiasmaba, aunque no quisiera admitirlo.

Finalmente se decidió a entrar en la habitación donde dormía en ese mundo, pensando en que al día siguiente tendría que continuar lidiando con su tonta prometida, Akane Tendo. La chiquilla no estaba nada mal, aunque era demasiado violenta para su gusto, y lo golpeaba más de lo que estaba dispuesto a tolerar, y todo solo porque estaba enfadada porque la había visto desnuda. ¡Bah! Había sido culpa de ella en primer lugar, por entrar en el baño sin avisar, además, ella también había tenido el privilegio de verlo a él sin nada de ropa, así que estaban a mano, ¿por qué continuaba quejándose tanto por eso?

El teniente Kaosu, o Ranma Saotome según el nombre que había adoptado para camuflarse en ese mundo, recordó unos segundos más la imagen del cuerpo desnudo de su prometida, luego, recordó el dolor que le hacía sentir con sus golpes y torció la boca.

—Aunque… es linda cuando sonríe —murmuró, sonrojándose por un instante. De inmediato sacudió la cabeza—. Tonterías… Bah, estúpidos humanos.

Se metió a su habitación por la ventana y se dejó caer sobre el saco de dormir.

.

.

Megami Puri corrió velozmente las calles que separaban al instituto Furinkan de su casa. Saltó el muro con rapidez y se ocultó un momento bien pegada a las sombras de la pared. P-chan voló hasta quedarse a su lado, también pegado al muro. Megami se aseguró de que no había nadie observándola desde alguna de las ventanas de la casa y entonces, con gran agilidad y rapidez, dio un salto hasta el techo y luego se metió rápidamente por la ventana de su habitación.

Cuando ya estuvo dentro del cuarto, tiró de uno de los botones de su chaqueta y fulgores llenos de pequeñas estrellas de luz la rodearon, haciendo desaparecer el maquillaje que usaba y la ropa que llevaba puesta, siendo reemplazada por su pijama. Solamente transformada tenía más fuerza y agilidad para dar los saltos y llegar hasta su habitación, por eso lo hacía así.

Ahora ya era de nuevo Akane Tendo, una chica común y corriente de bachillerato.

Apenas unos segundos después, P-chan entró volando por la ventana y aterrizó suavemente en el piso, plegando sus alas. Akane se metió en la cama y se dejó caer sobre la almohada.

—Lo hiciste bien —comentó P-chan—, no importa lo que diga ese sujeto.

—Teniente Kaosu… —murmuró Akane pensativa—. ¿Quién es él, P-chan?

El cerdito dio un salto y se dejó caer sobre la cama a su lado.

—El próximo enemigo que deberemos derrotar, según parece —respondió el cerdito.

Akane suspiró.

—Como si no tuviera suficiente con ser una adolescente y tener un estúpido prometido impuesto por mi padre, también debo luchar contra la oscuridad —comentó con ironía.

—Este es tu destino, aunque te negaras, al final cederías, porque es para lo que naciste —replicó el cerdito con voz sabia—. Además… no creo que estés muy descontenta con tu prometido, ¿verdad? Parece que te gusta un poco…

—¡Eso no es cierto! —exclamó Akane sonrojándose—. ¡Ese pervertido me vio desnuda!

—Tú fuiste la que entró al baño —replicó P-chan.

—Creí que estaba desocupado —se defendió Akane mirando hacia otro lado—. Además, él dice que soy fea y una marimacho, ¿cómo podría gustarme un chico así?

—También dijo que te veías linda cuando sonreías —acotó el cerdito con inocencia—. Creo que a él también le gustas tú.

—Eso… eso de seguro fue solo una broma de él —murmuró Akane con los ojos brillantes, recordando a Ranma, su prometido, mientras le decía aquello, recordando sus ojos azules y su gesto tímido.

—Sí, claro —dijo el cerdito nada convencido.

Akane resopló.

—Debo dormir, mañana tengo examen de matemáticas —dijo dándose la vuelta y tapándose bien con las mantas, terminando la conversación.

—Buenas noches, Akane —murmuró el cerdito acurrucándose entre las mantas para dormir también, junto a ella.

—Buenas noches, P-chan —replicó Akane.

Se quedó un momento mirando la pared frente a ella, pensando en lo que P-chan había dicho, hasta que recordó que tenía que dormir porque al otro día debía levantarse temprano para ir a la escuela.

—Estúpido Ranma —susurró y cerró los ojos.

.

.

FIN

.

.

Nota de autora: ¡Brillo, brillo, mucho brillo! Pues, ¿por qué cuando mezclan Ranma ½ con Sailor Moon siempre ponen a Ranma como Sailor Scout y no a Akane, cuando es Akane la que tiene todas las condiciones para serlo?

El nombre de Akane magical girl significa algo así como «linda diosa mágica», usando palabras del japonés y del inglés, además del «puri» que sería cómo los japoneses pronunciarían la palabra «pretty». Por otro lado, el nombre «malvado» de Ranma, Kaosu, es la palabra japonesa para «caos».

En el primer ataque puse a Akane usando un shinai en lugar de un boken (bastón de madera de practicar kendo) porque el shinai es menos dañino que un boken al estar hecho de láminas de bambú. El wakizashi ya lo conocen de otras historias, es como una katana, pero bastante más corta, y Akane lo usa solamente para destruir la fuente del mal.

Gracias a todos los que leen y comentan cada día dándome su apoyo, en especial a **Haruri Saotome, Ivarodsan, Rokumon, Dee-Dee Zednem, Maritza559, Saritanimelove, EleonorSaotome, Lily Tendo89** y **Noham.**

Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	314. Nieve en el corazón

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **Nieve en el corazón**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

Sentada ante su escritorio, Akane miró por la ventana de su habitación el cielo grisáceo y los copos de nieve que caían lentamente, acumulándose contra el marco de la ventana. Suspiró como había hecho ya varias veces durante esa tarde, Ranma se había ido a entrenar hacía varios días ya; prometió regresar para Navidad y ella le sonrió revelándole que tenía un regalo guardado para él. Se suponía que tendrían algo así como una cita, aunque no era una cita realmente, solo estarían juntos allí en la casa, tomarían chocolate caliente y comerían un pedazo de pastel antes de intercambiar regalos. No era gran cosa, pero Akane lo esperaba con ansias.

Sin embargo, ya era 24 de diciembre y Ranma no había regresado. Con aire triste, Akane tomó la cajita musical que su prometido le había regalado en la Navidad pasada, le dio cuerda y la abrió. La dulce melodía de la cajita la envolvió, hasta que cruzó los brazos y apoyó la cabeza en ellos, casi hechizada por aquel sonido y los recuerdos que le traía, la risa de Ranma, el sonido del papel de regalo siendo arrugado al abrir los obsequios, un beso fugaz con el muérdago como excusa.

Akane sonrió con los ojos somnolientos. Una mujer entró caminando despacio en la habitación y le puso una mano en el hombro, sonriendo con dulzura.

—Akane.

—¿Acaso Ranma volverá, mamá? —preguntó Akane, aún apoyándose en sus brazos cruzados y mirando por la ventana.

—Claro que sí —respondió su madre—. Lo prometió, ¿verdad?

—Quizá lo olvidó —continuó Akane desganada—, o prefiere estar en otro lugar.

—¿Por qué querría estar en otro lado y no con su prometida? —preguntó su madre sin dejar de sonreír.

—Él, a veces… —Akane no terminó de hablar, un poco sonrojada. Cerró los ojos.

Su madre miró por la ventana y suspiró de placer, sonriendo más ampliamente.

—Ah, está nevando —comentó alegre.

—Sí —musitó Akane en respuesta, sin abrir los ojos.

—Me encanta la nieve —dijo la madre—, siempre trae muchas sorpresas.

Sonrió ampliamente.

Akane abrió los ojos de golpe. Estaba acostada de costado en su cama, un poco acurrucada por el frío. La cajita musical estaba abierta, pero la cuerda se había acabado y ya no se escuchaba la melodía.

De a poco, Akane se incorporó. Había soñado con su madre, y el sueño había sido tan vívido que tenía una muy triste sensación de desamparo al comprender que solo había sido una fantasía. Se frotó los brazos con fuerza para quitarse el frío y la melancolía que la envolvía. Al mirar hacia el cielo se dio cuenta de que continuaba nevando, y la luz se apagaba.

—Nieve —murmuró Akane recordando el sueño.

Movida por un impulso se levantó y se acercó al cristal helado de la ventana, mirando hacia afuera. La nieve se amontonaba en el patio y en los techos de las casas, y en la calle iba andando una figura solitaria llevando una gran mochila, con copos blancos acumulándose en sus hombros y su cabello.

—¡Ranma! —exclamó Akane pegándose más al cristal.

Era como si él la hubiera oído, porque justo en ese momento alzó la cabeza y miró hacia su ventana. Ella se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que él llevaba el cuello envuelto en una desastrosa bufanda que ella le había tejido un par de navidades atrás.

—Ranma… —murmuró Akane, empañando el cristal con su aliento, sonriendo, apoyando la palma contra el vidrio como si pudiera tocar a su prometido.

Él levantó la mano saludándola, y sonrió.

.

.

FIN

.

.

Nota de autora: Si siguen a **Fantasy Fiction Estudios** en facebook quizá pudieron escuchar un tema musical que puso Noham para musicalizar su nuevo fic _Idavollr;_ pues fue esa canción la que me inspiró la historia de hoy. Espero que les haya gustado.

Con respecto a la historia de ayer, estoy muy contenta de que les haya gustado. No prometo una continuación ahora mismo dentro de _El año de la felicidad,_ pero sí podría ser algo para más adelante, creo que en ese tema hay varias cosas por explorar que podrían ser divertidas teniendo a Akane como magical girl y a Ranma como el villano que poco a poco empieza a caer bajo el hechizo de la belleza de su prometida.

Agradezco enormemente todos sus mensajes que siempre me dan ánimos y me llenan de amor. Mando saludos especiales a **Haruri Saotome, Dee-Dee Zednem, Saritanimelove, Elennita, Ivarodsan, Maritza559, Jessica, Aokiri, Aimi Tendo, EleonorSaotome, Rokumon, Mkcntkami**.

Muchas gracias a todos por leer. Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	315. El último deseo

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **El último deseo**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

En algún lugar de Japón, Ryoga Hibiki tenía colocada su tienda de campaña en un bosque y había encendido una pequeña hoguera. Después de haber cenado y de limpiar los utensilios que había usado, se dedicaba a beber un poco de té mientras contemplaba las estrellas, perdido en el infinito cielo nocturno. Lo que más le gustaba de sus viajes, y lo que le debía a su gran maldición de estar siempre perdido, era poder contemplar aquellos paisajes: cielos completamente estrellados lejos de las luminarias de las ciudades; montañas nevadas, rodeadas de un aire helado y puro muy temprano por la mañana; fragantes y enormes prados cubiertos de flores en primavera; lagos tranquilos reflejando la luz del atardecer.

Ryoga suspiró ante la grandeza de tanta belleza, aspiró el aire limpio del bosque y escuchó los suaves sonidos nocturnos que a él no lo atemorizaban, sino que le traían paz y sosiego a su espíritu contantemente flagelado por las penas. Pensó en el rostro sonriente y en la voz siempre dulce de Akari, en su tierno y apasionado amor por él; pensó también en que pronto debía volver con ella, sobre todo para poder darle los dulces que le había comprado o caducarían.

Sin poder evitarlo también recordó el saco de arroz de la mejor calidad que había comprado para Akane, un obsequio que adquirió en Niigata, ciudad famosa por cosechar el mejor arroz de Japón.

—Akane…

Recordó su sonrisa y sus brazos estrechándolo con fuerza contra su pecho cuando él era P-chan, y se sonrojó.

—Ah…

Ryoga volvió a suspirar, pensando en lo afortunado que era el idiota de Ranma por tener a Akane como prometida, ¡y ese cretino no la valoraba!

—Estúpido Ranma, no la merece —murmuró Ryoga torciendo la boca—. Ojalá ya no estuvieran juntos —comentó con amargura.

Fue en ese momento cuando volvió a alzar los ojos al cielo y vio un punto de luz que se destacaba del resto, andando a gran velocidad.

—¡Una estrella fugaz! —dijo sorprendido.

Y se le ocurrió.

—¡Deseo que Ranma y Akane ya no estén juntos! —exclamó con todas sus fuerzas.

Después relajó los hombros y bajó la cabeza, más relajado, como si se hubiera sacado un peso de encima.

—Ah, así está mejor —susurró.

Y se dejó caer de espaldas en la hierba, cerrando los ojos y volviendo a pensar en Akari.

Como estaba con los ojos cerrados no pudo ver cómo el punto de luz se agrandaba cada vez más a una velocidad impresionante, tornándose anaranjado y envolviéndose en llamas, cortando el cielo nocturno en dos.

El meteorito golpeó Japón exactamente a las siete y cincuenta y un minutos de la noche, hora local, eliminando a Tokio, y todos sus habitantes, del mapa para siempre.

.

.

Kasumi Tendo estaba distraída en la cocina, dando la espalda a la ventana. El resplandor rojizo en las paredes le llamó la atención. Alzó los ojos, giró la cabeza, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al tiempo que sus pupilas se contraían por la gran cantidad de luz. Alcanzó a llevar su mano a la mejilla con preocupación y soltó su último aliento en un suspiro.

En la sala de la casa, Soun y un panda estaban instalados viendo la televisión. Sobre sus rostros se proyectaban sucesivamente las luces cambiantes del aparato; de pronto una luz mucho más fuerte, enrojecida y terrible inundó toda la estancia y Soun giró la cabeza hacia el patio con desgano para saber qué era aquello. No alcanzó a siquiera ponerse de pie.

Genma Saotome, antes de morir, solo atinó a pensar lo terrible y humillante que era morir en forma de panda.

Nabiki Tendo estaba encerrada en su habitación. Desde hacía horas había abierto su pequeña caja de metal que guardaba su más grande tesoro, y ahora disfrutaba de su gran placer culpable a sus anchas. Alzó los ojos cuando las luces le llamaron la atención, era como si alguien hubiera incendiado todo el cielo y todo el patio en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Por la ventana de su habitación pudo contemplar todo el desastre, y supo el final que venía. Lo único que hizo fue abrazar con más fuerza contra ella su tesoro, ocultándolo, para que ni en su última respiración alguien se enterara de su secreto.

Ranma y Akane estaban enfrascados en una pelea. Primero fueron las palabras hiriente, luego el enojo, un golpe, un portazo, las lágrimas de rabia y desazón, el arrepentimiento inmediato de Ranma, su entrada por la ventana, un acercamiento. Mirarse a los ojos mutuamente, luego él pensar qué linda era su prometida, Akane pensar que aunque era un idiota lo quería. Los ojos que estaban cada vez más cerca mirándose, las narices rozándose, los labios expectantes.

¿Sería ese finalmente el día de un primer beso anhelado por tanto tiempo?

Ranma se acercó otro poco, nervioso, sus alientos se mezclaron, pero antes de por fin tocarse, Ranma se detuvo. Akane abrió los ojos sin comprender y vio a su prometido estupefacto mirando hacia la ventana. Al seguir su mirada solo pudo ver una enorme bola de fuego que se reflejó en sus ojos asustados. El terror la invadió, y una horrible frustración al comprender que moriría sin haber probado ni siquiera un beso de él. Lo miró de nuevo…

El último sonido que se oyó fue el de la esperanza rota y los sueños destrozados; después, solo silencio en el gran mar de llamas. Y como si llegaran todos al mismo tiempo, en una embravecida carrera, comenzaron el llanto, los gritos y lamentos, rasgando la noche de Tokio como una tormenta de almas torturadas.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente Ryoga Hibiki desarmó la tienda, preparó su mochila y siguió viaje, saliendo del bosque y andando caminos de tierra. Anduvo por horas hasta que llegó a una ciudad, cansado y hambriento, buscando algún lugar donde detenerse y recuperar fuerzas.

Le pareció extraño que todas las personas andaban por la calle a paso apretado, y los automóviles circulaban con rapidez, como si todos quisieran llegar a casa pronto. En una calle se encontró a un montón de gente agazapada contra una de las vidrieras de una tienda. Cuando se acercó se dio cuenta de que era un lugar que vendía televisores, y uno estaba encendido dando las noticias. Por alguna razón todos querían ver el noticiero en ese lugar.

Estuvo a punto de pasar de largo, pero al curiosidad pudo más y también se acercó, consiguiendo abrirse paso entre la gente para ver lo que mostraban las noticias, y se sorprendió al ver las imágenes de la misma estrella fugaz que había visto la noche anterior. Pero de inmediato la imagen cambió y mostró un meteorito, y aparecieron de nuevo los titulares en la pantalla «un meteorito cae sobre Tokio. No hay sobrevivientes».

Ryoga se quedó blanco y congelado, su corazón se enlenteció mientras sentía que todo a su alrededor giraba, sin que él pudiera despegar los ojos de la pantalla del televisor. Como un eco le llegaban las frases entrecortadas del informativo.

 _Los destrozos y las pérdidas son totales en la ciudad de Tokio. También se registran incontables muertes y graves daños en el resto de la región de Kantō, especialmente en las prefecturas de Saitama, Chiba, Kanagawa y Yamanashi en la región de Chūbu…_

 _Esta desgracia que ha golpeado a Tokio en la noche de ayer…_

 _¡Tokio ha desaparecido!..._

 _Las autoridades de Okinawa están enviado ayuda a las víctimas y esperan reunirse en Kioto con los gobernadores de las otras prefecturas en las próximas horas…_

 _En este momento se llama a la tranquilidad y apoyo de nuestros ciudadanos, pues el gobierno está completamente acéfalo. Nuestro emperador también ha perecido en esta tragedia…_

 _Hoy ha sido un día terrible para Japón y el resto de la humanidad…_

—¿Qué he… hecho? —susurró Ryoga con los labios pálidos, seguro de que el culpable de aquello había sido él y su tonto deseo.

.

.

FIN

.

.

Nota de autora: Por si no queda claro, Ryoga está en Okinawa, por eso no es afectado por la catástrofe.

Muchas gracias a todos los que me leen siempre y me apoyan con sus comentarios, en especial a **Haruri Saotome, Maritza559, EleonorSaotome, Dee-Dee Zednem, Aoi Fhrey, Alezi Monela, Vernica, Ivarodsan** y **Jessica.**

Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	316. Pasión eterna

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **Pasión eterna**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

La abrazó estrechándola contra su cuerpo, ¡tanto había esperado para un momento como aquél!, un momento en el cual por fin llamarla «suya», verdaderamente, con sortija en el dedo y toda la cosa. Suya y de nadie más. Ya no tendría que aguantar que los ojos de todos los demás degenerados se posaran sobre ella cuando andaba por la calle, contoneando su cadenciosa figura, esa que lo hacía sufrir por aguantarse; no, ahora esos placeres estaban solo destinados a él, y él los disfrutaría.

Tanto tiempo soñando… con sus hermosos ojos brillantes, con poder tocar su piel y explorarla, despertándole risas y grititos ahogados, tanto deseando que ella también lo tocara. Habían nacido para estar juntos, al principio habían sido unos tercos por negarlo, ella más que él en realidad, pero ambos habían dejado pasar demasiado tiempo, como si aquella miel que disfrutaban pudiera estar ahí por siempre. ¡No! ¡La vida era ahora! Par de tontos, par de bobos enamorados obcecados que intentaban hacer como si no sucediera nada, cuando en realidad por debajo de la piel la sangre hervía con el llamado del deseo y el amor, eso eran ellos. Pero ya no más.

Cuando se decidió a conquistarla, a tenerla para sí, no pensó en nada más, puso todas sus energías en tenerla _a ella,_ porque ella lo valía todo. Las demás mujeres no le interesaban, nunca le habían interesado en realidad, si hablaba con sinceridad y desde el fondo de su corazón, sabía que nunca había habido nadie más que ella, su único y eterno amor. Y ahora que era finalmente suya, se dedicaba a disfrutarlo en alma y cuerpo.

¡Oh! Sobre todo en cuerpo…

Sus noches estaban tintadas de pura lujuria. Sabía que ella era apasionada, la conocía como ningún otro después de tanto tiempo, y siempre había imaginado que tras sus frases hirientes se escondía un corazón tierno, pronto a derretirse ante sus caricias. Pero nunca imaginó cuánto, nunca pensó que aquel fuego que la invadía a ella llegaría a quemarlo a él de una forma nunca sentida, y que lo volvería adicto a sus besos, sus caricias y todo su cuerpo. ¿Cómo podía amarse tan intensamente a alguien? ¿Cómo podía uno descubrirse tan apasionado que ya no importara comer o dormir, o si era de día o de noche, sino solamente el perfume de su amada entre las sábanas y sus brazos blancos rodeándolo a uno mientras eran un solo ser unido por el amor?

Gozaba de ella chupándole todo el jugo como a una fruta madura. Luego de la práctica que se requería para acomodar dos cuerpos que no estaban habituados a estar acompañados, habían encontrado las posiciones que más beneficiaban a ambos, y finalmente habían dado rienda suelta a la pasión sin inhibiciones, pues al fin estaban juntos y nada más importaba.

¿Lo que más le gustaba? Cuando la tenía en sus brazos, asediándola con las estocadas calientes de su amor, entre el sudor salado y la dulzura de los besos, y con entrecortadas palabras podía confesarle lo que le salía de lo más hondo de su corazón.

—Te… te a-amo…

—Yo… también —suspiraba ella echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

Y un momento después todo pensamiento se congelaba, la mente se desconectaba y el cuerpo solo sentía, oleadas y oleadas de una pasión que los atropellaba sin piedad, hasta que al fin ambos gritaban.

—¡Co-Cologne!

—Ah… ¡Happy!

Shampoo abrió la puerta de la habitación.

—Bisabuela, tener que revisar estas facturas…

Se quedó de piedra al ver la escena sobre la cama, los cuerpos desnudos, con la piel arrugada, entrelazados en un acto de amor.

—¡Aiya!...

—¿Otra vez lo mismo? —se quejó Happosai poniéndose de espaldas.

—Shampoo, tienes que aprender a tocar —dijo Cologne tapándose recatadamente con la esquina de la sábana—. Recuerda que ahora soy una mujer casada —agregó sonrojándose y aleteando las pestañas con coquetería.

—Pero… pero… —el rostro de Shampoo se descompuso. Aunque no quería ver, no podía apartar los ojos, y sabía que esa escena no se borraría nunca de su cabeza, aunque fuera una anciana decrépita—. ¡Shampoo olvidar!... Shampoo querer ácido en los ojos…

Se dio la vuelta y salió huyendo, gritando improperios en su lengua natal. Happosai se levantó, completamente desnudo como estaba y cerró la puerta de un portazo. Luego se volvió hacia la cama.

—¿En qué estábamos? —preguntó seductoramente, avanzando de nuevo hacia la cama, con lentitud, para que su compañera pudiera observarlo en todo su esplendor.

Cologne sonrió y agitó las pestañas de nuevo, apartando la sábana y descubriendo su cuerpo, invitándolo, inflamándolo de concupiscencia.

.

.

FIN

.

.

Nota de autora: Gracias a todos los que me apoyan con sus comentarios cada día, en especial **Dee-Dee Zednem, EleonorSaotome, Rokumon, Haruri Saotome, Elennita, Vernica, Lily Tendo89, Ivarodsan.**

Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	317. Prueba de amor

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **Prueba de amor**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

Akane apretó más contra su hombro el bolso donde llevaba la raqueta de tenis y todos sus elementos para practicar. Dio un paso hacia atrás, mirando a un lado y al otro, calculando si luchar o escapar. Kodachi Kuno la había acorralado en un callejón cuando volvía de la práctica, los pétalos negros la habían alertado, pero cuando quiso darse la vuelta fue demasiado tarde.

—¡OJOJOJOJOJO! Despídete de este mundo, plebeya —ordenó Kodachi de pie sobre un muro, vestida con su habitual leotardo y llevando en una mano una cinta de gimnasia.

Akane resopló. Ranma se había marchado a China hacía dos horas y la gimnasta no había tardado nada en atacarla. Akane se preparó para pelear, moviendo los pies y plantándolos con fuerza en el suelo, flexionó las rodillas y se quitó su bolso de deporte y lo dejó en el suelo a su lado.

Estaba lista.

—¿Así que quieres pelear, Akane Tendo? —preguntó Kodachi levantando el mentón y soltando otra risa escandalosa.

En ese momento Akane se dio cuenta de las otras sombras que avanzaban hacia ella.

.

.

Ranma estaba de pie en la puerta de la casa Tendo, con la mochila de viaje al hombro y un papel en su mano. Miró el papel por décima vez, y también por décima vez se dijo que ya debía partir si quería llegar a tiempo al barco que lo llevaría a China. No todos los días uno se podía ganar un pasaje en barco a China, no todos los días tenía en sus manos la posibilidad real de curarse de su maldición.

Sin embargo, no se movió, sus pies se negaron a obedecer y Ranma dobló el papel y lo guardó en su bolsillo. Se quedó todavía de pie en la entrada un rato más, sin decidirse a irse o volver sobre sus pasos y quedarse. Su viejo lo iba a matar si no se iba a China, después de todo habían arreglado que le traería un poco de agua del estanque del hombre ahogado.

Pero tampoco podía irse. La última vez que se fue a China, Akane…

Ranma levantó la cabeza de golpe, oteando el aire como si fuera un perro de caza. Sus ojos se aguzaron y de pronto dio un salto hasta el techo de una casa y echó a correr, saltando de techo en techo, de muro a muro, echando los brazos hacia atrás para correr con más facilidad y rapidez. Apenas sentía el peso de la mochila en los hombros, tenía una sola cosa en la mente.

.

.

Cuando las figuras avanzaron en la penumbra del atardecer, Akane pudo verlas más de cerca y reconocerlas.

—Ahora que Ranma ir a China por la cura, Shampoo encargarse de chica violenta —dijo la amazona, que venía armada con sus bombori en cada mano.

—Lo lamento, Akane —dijo Ukyo haciendo una mueca y sacando su espátula gigante de la espalda—, no es nada personal, pero yo estaba prometida a Ran-chan desde niña y no estoy dispuesta a perderlo.

—¿Qué piensan lograr con esto? —preguntó Akane alzando la voz sin amilanarse.

—Si quitarte de en medio, no haber tonto compromiso con los Tendo, y Shampoo tener a Ranma por fin para ella sola —respondió la amazona sonriendo de costado, levantando un brazo con el bombori por encima de su cabeza y manteniendo el otro estirado hacia adelante, perpendicular a su cuerpo, dispuesta para el ataque.

—Ran-chan es mío —intervino Ukyo abanicando con fuerza su espátula en el aire, como si fuera un bate de béisbol—. Eso había quedado claro.

—Quedar claro —replicó Shampoo mirándola de reojo sin cambiar su postura—, chica más fuerte quedarse con Ranma… Esa ser Shampoo.

—¿Qué cuchichean, plebeyas de clase media? —preguntó Kodachi. Dio un salto desde el muro, girando acrobáticamente en el aire y cayendo con elegancia en la calle, cerca de las otras dos—. Ninguna de ustedes es digna de mi Ranma-sama, solo están aquí como mis sirvientas, para que no me ensucie demasiado las manos con Akane Tendo.

—Chica demente ser muy demente —sentenció Shampoo.

—Después podremos luchar entre nosotras —dijo Ukyo apretando con fuerza el mango de la espátula—. Ahora es importante deshacerse de Akane.

Akane Tendo las miró una por una, pensando a cuál atacar primero. Ukyo dio un salto y atacó; Shampoo le lanzó el bombori y Kodachi estiró su cinta de gimnasia intentando atraparle las piernas para hacerla caer.

Sin embargo, antes de que Akane pudiera hacer ningún movimiento, una sombra se cruzó frente a ella, y solo pudo ver manchones rojos, verdes y negros moviéndose a una velocidad sorprendente. La espátula de Ukyo se quebró, el bombori fue rechazado con un movimiento defensivo, y voló lejos. La cinta de gimnasia se enredó, pero Kodachi no tuvo fuerza para tirar, sino que fue arrastrada hasta caer de bruces al suelo.

—¡Aiya, Ranma! —chilló Shampoo.

—¡Ran-chan! —se asombró Ukyo.

—¡Mi Ranma-sama! —murmuró Kodachi con éxtasis.

—…Ra… Ranma —murmuró Akane mirando al chico que estaba frente a ella, dándole la espalda y protegiéndola de los ataques.

Él se volteó a mirarla y el color azul de sus ojos se veía oscurecido por la determinación y la rabia.

—Ranma… debías estar rumbo a China —dijo Akane.

—No iré.

—¿Qué?

—Ran-chan… —los ojos de Ukyo se abrieron de par en par.

—Pero… —Akane se pasó la lengua por los labios—, Ranma, esta era tu oportunidad, ¿por qué te quedaste?

—¿No te das cuenta de lo que ocurre cada vez que me voy? —dijo él alzando la voz, luego giró para mirar a las otras chicas, que lo miraron con inocencia, sin darse por aludidas—. Alguien intenta hacerte daño.

—Ranma… la cura de tu maldición… —murmuró Akane.

—Eso puede esperar —dijo él—, esto no.

Se quitó la mochila y se la entregó.

—Sostenme esto, tengo que encargarme de algo —dijo. Luego miró a Shampoo, Ukyo y Kodachi—. Si venían buscando una pelea, la encontraron.

—Tú no golpeas chicas, Ranma —le recordó Akane preocupada.

—Ah, verdad.

Ranma tomó la cantimplora que colgaba de su mochila y se vació el agua sobre la cabeza, transformándose en mujer. Sacudió su trenza pelirroja y se movió el flequillo mojado para apartárselo de los ojos.

—¡Ranma! —exclamó Akane para detenerlo, pero su prometido ya había dado un salto y comenzó a repartir patadas y golpes, arrugando pequeñas espátulas, deshaciendo cintas de gimnasia y mandando a volar a los grandes y pesados bombori.

Akane se quedó cerca de la pared, con los ojos muy abiertos sin poder creer la pelea que se desarrollaba frente a ella. Emocionada, oprimió la mochila de Ranma contra ella como un tesoro.

—Él… él quiso quedarse conmigo en lugar de… buscar la cura para su maldición —susurró muy bajito.

—¡AAAHHH!

—¡OUCH…!

—¡KYYYAAAA!

—No… ¡NO!... ¡NOOOO!

Akane sonrió, sonrojándose de placer y felicidad, mientras los golpes y los gritos iban y venían, pero sin que ella los notara, pues estaba perdida en su propia ensoñación.

.

.

FIN

.

.

Nota de autora: Espero que les haya gustado este corto romántico… a su manera «dolorosa» XD.

Gracias a todos los que siempre me leen y me apoyan con sus comentarios, en especial a **Dee-Dee Zednem, Rokumon, Elennita, Haruri Saotome, Fhrey, Lily Tendo89, Saritanimelove, EleonorSaotome, Ivarodsan, Maritza559.**

Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	318. El ingrediente secreto de Kasumi

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **El ingrediente secreto de Kasumi  
**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

Con un suave tarareo, Kasumi entró a la cocina cargando las bolsas con las compras. Suspiró, dejó las bolsas sobre la mesa y buscó su recetario, aquel viejo libro que había heredado de su madre, para repasar una vez más la lista de los ingredientes para la cena que iba a preparar. Siempre lo hacía así, se aseguraba de mirar la lista a lo menos tres veces, y compraba siempre el doble de ingredientes, por si sucediera cualquier eventualidad.

Corroboró que tenía todo lo que hacía falta, dejó el libro encima de un mueble y de muy buen humor comenzó a ordenar las compras. Guardó las verduras, refrigeró las carnes y comenzó a sacar los utensilios que necesitaría para preparar la cena. Sin darse cuenta, con una de las bolsas había golpeado el libro, que se deslizó hasta la esquina del mueble, y se quedó haciendo equilibrio en el borde. Finalmente, cuando Kasumi abrió y cerró la puerta, el libro se balanceó y cayó en el espacio entre ambos muebles. Kasumi no notó nada de esto, preocupada en dejar el espacio limpio y ordenado para comenzar a trabajar.

Pero cuando iba a empezar con la preparación, comenzó a buscar el libro. Buscó por todas partes, subió incluso a su habitación para ver si no se lo había dejado arriba, aunque estaba segura de que hacía menos de una hora lo había consultado allí mismo en la cocina. Abrió el refrigerador y miró dentro, por si había cometido algún descuido.

No encontró el libro y comenzó a sudar. ¿Cómo iba a hacer para preparar la cena sin el recetario?

Respiró profundamente varias veces intentando tranquilizarse. Solo debía serenarse y buscar bien. Hurgó en los cajones de las papas y las cebollas, revisó donde guardaba los cubiertos, incluso miró en la basura. Nada, ni rastro del libro, que ella no sabía, pero estaba en un oscuro rincón esperando a que lo encuentre.

Kasumi comenzó a preocuparse seriamente a medida que el tiempo avanzaba y la tarde daba lugar al ocaso; pronto comenzaría a anochecer y todos empezarían a acercarse a la sala llamados por el hambre. ¿Qué podía hacer? Aquel recetario era lo que le salvaba la vida en la cocina cada día, sin él era tan mala como Akane cocinando, ¡todavía peor! Lo único que la diferenciaba de su hermana menor era que ella sí tenía paciencia y mucha disciplina para tranquilizar sus ansias de mezclarlo todo como le daba la gana, y así, midiendo con exactitud las cantidades y los tiempos correctos de cocción podía cada día preparar bien la comida, incluso hacerla deliciosa.

¡Pero sin el recetario no era nada!

Decidió probar una última vez buscando en el resto de la casa. Revisó los cuartos de abajo, subió al piso superior y repasó cada habitación. Al entrar al cuarto de Akane, su hermana estaba dentro, sentada al escritorio haciendo la tarea de la escuela.

—¡Oh!... lamento interrumpirte, Akane —Kasumi sonrió forzadamente.

La chica giró en la silla para mirarla, aún con el lápiz en la mano.

—No es nada, Kasumi. ¿Qué necesitas?

—Solo… busco un libro. Pensé que quizá se me había quedado aquí, tal vez… cuando traje la ropa limpia.

Akane negó con la cabeza.

—Ya guardé toda la ropa y no vi nada —respondió.

—Ah…

—Pero puedes mirar si quieres.

Kasumi se pasó la lengua por los labios y echó una mirada al pequeño librero de Akane donde se amontonaban novelas, mangas y algunas revistas femeninas. No había ni rastro del recetario.

—No te preocupes —los labios de Kasumi tiraron con fuerza para esbozar una sonrisa—, lo buscaré después. Debo ir a preparar la cena o se me hará tarde.

—Bien —Akane la miró un tanto extrañada, le pareció que las manos de Kasumi temblaban un momento antes de que ella se las tomara por delante del cuerpo.

—Hasta luego —saludó Kasumi y salió de inmediato.

Akane se encogió de hombros y giró en la silla para continuar estudiando.

Su hermana mayor, mientras tanto, bajaba la escalera corriendo y entraba en la cocina sofocándose.

—Muy bien, plan B, plan B —se repitió sin aliento—. Les daré ramen instantáneo… sí, eso, será fácil. Hasta yo puedo calentar el agua para el ramen.

Respiró profundamente. Abrió el mueble donde guardaba el ramen y descubrió que no quedaba ninguno. Sus ojos se agrandaron de pavor, estuvo a punto de decir un improperio, pero estaba más asustada que molesta. Con mano temblorosa anotó el ramen en la lista de compra de la semana siguiente.

—Bien, bi-bien —su respiración se agitó de nuevo y se pasó las manos por el cabello mientras intentaba pensar una solución—. Yo… creo que… de-deberé cocinar.

Se sirvió un gran vaso de agua y se lo tomó de sopetón.

—Muy bien, Kasumi, tú puedes —se dijo dándose ánimos—. Lo has hecho antes, ahora tienes que repetirlo. ¡Esfuérzate, tú puedes!

Sonrió estirando los labios y apretando los cachetes hasta que le dolió.

Con la frente perlada de sudor comenzó los preparativos. Una hora después había verduras cortadas en diferentes cuencos esparcidos por la mesa, varios tipos de carne se estaban cociendo al mismo tiempo a fuego alto en la estufa y Kasumi programaba la arrocera por segunda vez después de que el arroz quedara crudo.

Kasumi se asomó hacia la sala donde ya todos estaban sentados esperando que ella avisara que la cena estaba lista.

—Lo lamento, familia, hoy tardará un poco más —avisó, y de inmediato se dio la vuelta y se fue hacia la cocina otra vez, para que nadie alcanzara a preguntarle ni decirle nada.

Otros veinte minutos pasaron y Kasumi por fin tenía todos los platos dispuestos encima de la mesa, aunque no se veían tan apetitosos como siempre. De hecho, se veían… como la comida de Akane.

Kasumi intentó sonreír en lugar de llorar.

—Kasumi, ¿necesitas ayuda? —preguntó Akane entrando sonriente a la cocina—. Yo podría…

—¡No!

Kasumi no se movió lo suficientemente rápido y su vano intento de tapar su producción resultó patético. Akane se quedó con la boca abierta observando las asquerosas preparaciones que parecían haberse quemado y cocido poco al mismo tiempo, si es que eso era posible. Lo que debía ser verdura parecía trozos de carne, la carne había languidecido hasta parecer verdura muy hervida, las ensaladas estaban marchitas y el arroz era una sola bola gelatinosa que parecía helado.

—¿Kasumi?

—A-Akane, yo… yo….la cena me dio algunos problemas hoy y…

—Kasumi… tú…

Las hermanas se miraron a los ojos y Akane comprendió ese temor y esa vulnerabilidad en la mirada de Kasumi. Y recordó el libro que estaba buscando.

Akane adoptó una postura determinada, y tomó en cada mano uno de los platos con comida. Se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la sala a grandes pasos.

—No… Akane, ¡espera! —Kasumi salió detrás de ella.

—¡Familia! ¡La cena está lista!... —anunció con una sonrisa triunfante, poniendo los platos en el centro de la mesa.

—Ah, qué bien.

—Ya tenía hambre.

—Muero por comer los deliciosos platillos de Kasumi.

—… ¡Y la hice yo! —agregó Akane sin dejar de sonreír alegre.

Los demás se congelaron y observaron con horror el contenido de los platos. Quisieron escapar, pero el aura de batalla de Akane la hizo parecer un gigante custodiando una puerta: no había salida para ninguno de ellos. Todos se encogieron, temblando de terror y llorando decepcionados.

Kasumi, de pie detrás de Akane, se llevó una mano a la mejilla, asombrada. Miró a su hermana con agradecimiento. Akane giró la cabeza hacia ella y le cerró un ojo con complicidad.

Kasumi, por primera vez en horas, sonrió de verdad.

.

.

FIN

.

.

Nota de autora: Supongo que Kasumi encontrará su recetario eventualmente, de lo contrario… las consecuencias pueden ser terribles.

Gracias a todos los que me leen y siempre me apoyan con sus comentarios, en especial a **Guest, Ivarodsan, Dee-Dee Zednem, Haruri Saotome, Elennita, Rokumon, EleonorSaotome, Alezi Monela, Noham** y **Mkcntkami.**

Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	319. Las 48 técnicas ganadoras

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **Las 48 técnicas ganadoras**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

Cuando Akane entró en la antigua librería la campanilla que había en la puerta sonó anunciando su llegada. Ella miró alrededor, los altos estantes llenos de libros con encuadernaciones en cuero y tela, había algunas sillas de patas torneadas tapizadas de rojo y una baja mesa redonda con un juego de té dispuesto encima. Detrás de un mostrador abarrotado de libros y papeles, Akane hizo contacto visual con un hombre mayor con anteojos redondos y un corto bigotillo entrecano, igual que su cabello. El hombre no hizo ningún gesto de bienvenida, solo la observó. Akane se sonrojó de inmediato.

Era la quinta librería en la que entraba buscando aquel libro. Al principio le había parecido una buena idea, algo divertido para la despedida de soltera de su hermana Kasumi, era una idea digna de Nabiki y estaba orgullosa de que se le había ocurrido primero a ella. Había estado muy nerviosa al principio cuando lo había pedido, no se trataba de un libro común y corriente, pero se había armado de valor, después de todo ya tenía dieciocho años y hasta un prometido, podía esgrimir esa excusa si los vendedores la miraban muy escandalizados.

Lo que ella no sabía era que aquel libro era muy raro y cuando consultó le explicaron que solo podría hallar un ejemplar allí, en el distrito de Jinbo-cho en Chiyoda, donde estaban las librerías más selectas, que contenían tomos raros y ediciones perdidas. Mientras Akane visitaba las tiendas se preguntó si aquello no estaba yendo demasiado lejos, pero cuanto más difícil era de hallar aquel libro, más ganas le daban de tenerlo y poder leerlo. Seguramente sería costoso, pero Kasumi lo valía, y podría ser un muy útil regalo de matrimonio también, ¿o no?

Akane se aclaró la garganta y se acercó al mostrador.

—Bue-buenas tardes —tartamudeó sin poder evitarlo.

—Buenas tardes, ¿en qué puedo ayudarla, señorita? —el hombre detrás del mostrador no cambió demasiado el gesto.

—Busco un libro raro… me dijeron que quizá aquí podía encontrar un ejemplar —Akane se quedó expectante.

—Dígame.

El hombre la miró con atención a través de sus anteojos redondos.

—Es un… un ejemplar del _Shijūhatte_ —agregó Akane con la garganta seca. Aunque lo llevaba repitiendo toda la tarde igual no se acostumbraba. Sus mejillas se colorearon más profundamente.

La cara del viejo vendedor se iluminó.

—Ah, las cuarenta y ocho técnicas ganadoras —replicó y soltó una risita.

—Exactamente —dijo Akane—. Mi hermana va a casarse y creí que sería un buen regalo.

—Excelente opción —elogio el hombre levantándose de su asiento y saliendo de detrás del mostrador—. ¿Qué mejor para una joven pareja de recién casados que explorar los secretos de la vida matrimonial de la mano de la más milenaria tradición?

El hombre caminó hacia el fondo de la tienda y recorrió con los ojos un estante.

—¡Ah! —exclamó feliz—. Aquí.

Sacó con delicadeza un grueso libro encuadernado en tela negra con arabescos bordados con hilo dorado en la tapa y la contratapa, los movió entre sus manos disfrutando de apreciar los finos trazos que formaban las figuras. Luego lo abrió ceremoniosamente y pasó la primera página, que estaba en blanco, para revelar una portada pintada a mano con pequeñas figuras humanas usando poca ropa y formando las más extrañas posiciones. En el centro de la hoja decía 四十八手, cuarenta y ocho brazos-manos.

—El gran manual para disfrutar de una plena sexualidad —sentenció el vendedor.

Akane tuvo que aclararse la garganta otra vez al tener un acceso de tos.

—Eh… sí. Lo llevaré —dijo de inmediato Akane.

El vendedor no pareció hacerle caso, pues continuó estudiando el libro, pasando las páginas y comentando.

—Una recopilación de las cuarenta y ocho técnicas amatorias que no fallan a la hora de compartir el lecho. Están basadas en las técnicas y posturas de sumo con las que sí o sí se gana, de ahí su nombre, un excelente juego de palabras «las técnicas vencedoras». La palabra shijūhatte se refiere a estas técnicas de sumo, sin embargo, durante la época Edo fue que el término adquirió una connotación sexual. ¿No le parece fascinante, señorita? —el hombre se volvió hacia Akane, que estaba de puntillas intentando ver las páginas del libro por encima del hombro del vendedor—. ¿Es usted una coleccionista? —inquirió el hombre.

Akane se sonrojó todavía más.

—Y-Yo… es… es un obsequio… ya se lo dije —respondió enredándose con su propia lengua.

—Sí, claro, ya lo dijo —respondió amablemente el hombre. Una luz brilló en la esquina de su ojo derecho.

Akane le arrebató el libro.

—Lo llevo —anunció levantando la barbilla—… ¿Lo puede envolver para regalo?

.

.

Casi el total de sus ahorros se había ido en ese ejemplar, pero Akane no se arrepentía. Aunque sí estaba nerviosa y lo sentía como una piedra caliente dentro de su bolsa cuando volvía en el metro a su casa, también estaba intrigada y deseosa de echarle una mirada. ¿Sería tan bueno e instructivo como decían? ¿Qué secretos escondería? ¿Habría algo que podría… ahmmm… _aprender?_

Su rostro se volvió completamente rojo y se cubrió las mejillas con las manos intentando ocultarlo.

—Pero ¿qué piensas, Akane? —murmuró regañándose a sí misma.

Después de todo estaba comprometida y algún día se casaría, aunque no fuera con Ranma, sí con alguien. Aunque prefería que fuera con Ranma… No tenía nada de malo instruirse un poco antes, ¿verdad?

—Pero, ¡¿qué piensas, Akane?! —se regañó con voz más fuerte. Y la gente que estaba en el metro le echó miradas extrañas.

.

.

Al llegar a su casa se encerró en su cuarto y sacó con delicadeza el libro de la elegante bolsa de regalo donde el vendedor lo había guardado. Admiró una vez más la belleza de las tapas y lo abrió lentamente, disfrutando de la excelencia de los dibujos y las impresiones. De pronto, casi sin darse cuenta, estaba sumergida en la cadenciosa narración y en las coloreadas imágenes que explicaban… las mejores posiciones sexuales.

Akane estaba sonrojada, pero no podía apartar los ojos, ni de las letras ni de los dibujos.

Sus ojos se abrían sorprendidos, su boca formaba una O de asombro y sin quererlo iba pasando páginas. Hasta que echó una mirada hacia afuera y se dio cuenta de que el sol ya se estaba ocultando, pronto sería la hora de cenar. Dejó el libro sobre el escritorio y buscó sus enseres para el baño.

.

.

Ranma iba andando por el pasillo con las manos detrás de la cabeza mientras silbaba. Tocó suavemente con los nudillos la puerta de la habitación de su prometida, y la puerta, que estaba entreabierta, se deslizó, abriéndose del todo.

Ranma entró en el cuarto.

—Akane, la comida está…

Se detuvo al encontrar la habitación vacía. Giró la cabeza hacia un lado y hacia el otro.

—¿Adónde habrá ido? —se preguntó.

Se paseó por la habitación aburrido, sin nada mejor que hacer. Reparó en el libro de tapas adornadas que estaba sobre el escritorio.

—¿Estaba estudiando? —se acercó al escritorio y levantó la tapa desde una esquina utilizando un dedo—. ¿Habrán dejado tarea extra en la escuela? —se rascó la cabeza pensativo.

Al abrir el libro sus ojos se agrandaron, asombrados.

.

.

Akane salió de bañarse y entró en su habitación con una toalla envuelta en la cabeza, llevando consigo la pequeña canasta que usaba con sus cosas para asearse. En ese momento, Ranma iba saliendo y se detuvieron de golpe, a punto de chocar.

—¡Ranma!

Se miraron a los ojos y hubo cierta turbación en el aire.

Entonces Akane recordó el libro que había dejado tan descuidadamente sobre el escritorio, cruzó por el lado de Ranma con cierta prisa y observó. Todo estaba como lo había dejado. Suspiró aliviada. Después de todo, si había algo que Ranma jamás tocaría, eso era un libro; en ese aspecto estaba a salvo.

—¿Necesitabas algo, Ranma? —preguntó sonriendo relajada, volteando a mirarlo por encima del hombro.

—Mamá dice que la cena ya está lista —respondió él dándole la espalda, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos.

—Gracias. Bajo en seguida.

Akane guardó sus cosas sin prestarle más atención.

—¿Akane?

—Dime, Ranma —replicó ella distraída mientras se cepillaba el pelo.

Él ocultó el sonrojo bajando su flequillo y sonrió de costado mientras preguntaba:

—¿Piensas ponerte a estudiar _sumo?_

—¿Eh…?

Akane se detuvo. _Sumo._ Entonces lo comprendió.

—¡Ranma! —gritó furiosa y avergonzada, dándose la vuelta para hacerlo picadillo.

Pero el muchacho ya había desaparecido por el pasillo.

.

.

FIN

.

.

Nota de autora: Todo lo que se cuenta en este capítulo es real, hay una especie de «Kamasutra japonés» que se llama _Shijūhatte_ (literalmente, 48 brazos o manos); originalmente pensaba hacer esta historia basada en el Kamasutra tradicional que todos conocemos, pero pensé si no habría una versión más japonesa y al investigar encontré esto. Tal y como lo explica el vendedor de la librería, las posiciones sexuales están basadas en las posiciones del sumo, y se supone que son más fáciles de realizar que las del Kamasutra, ya que no se basa en la flexibilidad o la resistencia de los amantes, sino en el sonido que hace la mujer durante el orgasmo. ¿Qué piensan al respecto?

Jinbo-cho es también llamada «la ciudad de los libros», donde está la mayor cantidad de librerías y casas editoriales en Tokio.

Muchas gracias a todos los que me leen y me escriben, saludos a **Nancyricoleon, EleonorSaotome, Rokumon** (es verdad, quizá Ranma piense «esto está más horrible de lo que está siempre» XD), **Ivarodsan, Elennita** (yo creo que Nabiki es igual de mala en la cocina que sus hermanas XD), **Saritanimelove, Haruri Saotome, Noham, Dee-Dee Zednem y Mkcntkami** (muchas gracias :) yo solo intento hacer a los personajes lo más parecido posible porque me gusta leer sobre ellos haciendo cosas diferentes, no sobre desconocidos que se llaman igual a los personajes solamente. Y sííí, falta poco para terminar, ¡qué emoción! :D).

Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	320. Tadaima

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **Tadaima**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

Akane bajó del tren y la ráfaga de aire helado le golpeó las mejillas y las orejas, revolviéndole el flequillo. Dejó bajar sus ojos por el andén abarrotado de personas que iban y venían cargando maletas. Se mordió los labios nerviosa, se puso en puntas de pie mientras sostenía con firmeza el asa de su equipaje.

Miró hacia el otro lado. No vio a nadie conocido, no lo vio a _él._ Y se preocupó. ¿Acaso no la había extrañado durante esa semana tanto como ella a él?

Echó a andar despacio, arrastrando los pies y dejando que la marea de gente que quería salir de la estación de trenes la empujara. Se acomodó la bufanda alrededor del cuello, sintiendo el aire cada vez más frío a medida que se acercaba a las puertas.

De pronto lo vio, unos pasos delante de ella, buscándola también con la mirada. Su ropa china de siempre, una bufanda y una gorra, su cabello trenzado cayendo sobre un hombro.

La muchedumbre se apresuró un poco más y empujaron a Akane contra él, que abrió los brazos para recibirla y protegerla. Durante algunos segundos ella se quedó protegida contra su pecho, envuelta en su calor.

—Akane…

Ranma bajó la cabeza para hablarle. Su aliento tibio calentó las orejas y el corazón de Akane, que pudo sonreír de nuevo.

—Bienvenida —dijo el muchacho quitándole la maleta de las manos.

Ella lo detuvo un momento más en el abrazo. Ambos se miraron a los ojos.

—He regresado —replicó Akane con una brillante sonrisa.

Al salir de la estación, Ranma la tomó de la mano. Había demasiada gente y no quería que nadie la apartara de su lado.

.

.

FIN

.

.

Nota de autora: Un corto dulce, tierno y romántico. Pueden agradecer que hoy ningún personaje ha muerto XD. Con respecto al título, «tadaima» es la expresión japonesa que se usa cuando se regresa a un lugar, y se puede traducir como un «he vuelto» o «he regresado», que es lo que Akane dice. Al «tadaima» siempre se responde con un «okaeri» (u «okaerinasai», que es una expresión más formal), que se traduce como un «bienvenido a casa», que es lo que le dice Ranma a Akane.

Gracias a todos los que leen y me escriben, en especial a **Guest, Lily Tendo89, Elennita, EleonorSaotome, Haruri Saotome, Dee-Dee Zednem, Rokumon** y **Noham.**

Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	321. Omoide

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **Omoide**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

Nabiki Tendo sonrió, a pesar de estar ante una lápida, y las arrugas alrededor de sus ojos y su boca se acentuaron. Se pasó una mano por el cabello, arreglándoselo y su boca pintada de rojo se curvó.

—Ah, querido, espero estar tan guapa como siempre —murmuró mirando la lápida como si pudiera ver la cara de él—. Recuerdo que me decías que los años me sentaban bien, ¡lo que daría por escuchar todos tus halagos ahora!

La nostalgia empañó sus ojos, se había resignado a la pérdida y saborear sus viejos recuerdos le dejaba un excelente sabor de boca, por eso no faltaba ni un solo mes al cementerio para recordarlo. Había sido el amor de su vida después de todo, lástima que no se lo había repetido lo suficiente.

—Lamento no haber sido tan cariñosa como lo merecías —dijo torciendo un poco los labios—. En realidad, creo que me estoy haciendo vieja demasiado pronto, querido, me he vuelto una sentimental, estoy un poco más abierta a hablar con el corazón, y hasta podría abrumarte con palabras dulces si estuvieras aquí, tanto que me dirías «¿acaso tienes fiebre, Nabiki?».

Soltó una suave risa cristalina.

—Recuerdo cuando comenzaste a llamarme Nabiki, ¡qué buenos tiempos! —su sonrisa fue ancha y genuina—. Eras tan especial, querido Mousse, hasta aceptaste renunciar a tu apellido cuando nos casamos, te confieso que esa no me la esperaba, pudiste sorprender a la gran Nabiki Tendo, supongo que estarás orgulloso. Aunque en realidad tú me sorprendiste desde el principio.

De nuevo sonrió. Qué extraño le resultaba ahora hablarle tan familiarmente, como si estuviera junto a él, cuando al principio solo podía llorar, aquel día que lo perdió para siempre un hielo eterno que tenía en el corazón se quebró y salió de su cuerpo en miles de lágrimas. No había descubierto lo importante que era para ella hasta ese momento, no había aprendido a valorarlo, no había aprendido a demostrarle su amor de mejor manera. Y ya era tarde, por eso el arrepentimiento también le había hecho derramar lágrimas amargas, casi no comía y no podía dormir por las noches, dominada por la aplastante ausencia de aquel hombre que sin quererlo se había transformado en su apoyo no solo en la vida sino también en la frialdad de su corazón.

Hasta que tuvo un sueño donde él se acercaba a la cama y le tocaba la frente asegurándole «todo estará bien, señorita Tendo», así, como la llamaba antes, igual a como había hecho tantos años antes cuando ella enfermó de súbito y él la cuidaba día y noche, sin separarse de su cama. Luego de eso, temeroso de perderla sin haberla amado, Mousse le propuso matrimonio. Y ella aceptó, desconcertándolo como siempre hacía.

Luego de ese sueño, Nabiki se serenó, recordó que habían pasado juntos muy buenos años y que aún le quedaban por vivir algunos más en donde debía honrar y preservar todo lo que ella y su esposo habían logrado. Ahora podía visitar el cementerio con tranquilidad, recordar sus épocas pasadas, recordar a Mousse cada vez que bebía una taza de té _ding gu dà fāng_ y suspirar evocando la dulce y enérgica intimidad que compartieron.

—Debo irme ahora, querido —dijo Nabiki luego de algunos minutos donde lo puso al tanto de todo lo que había ocurrido en la familia y también en la empresa—. No me extrañes demasiado hasta el próximo mes.

Se quitó el pimpollo de rosa roja que usaba en el ojal de la solapa de su chaqueta y la dejó a los pies de la lápida.

—Sé que guardarás mis secretos, querido —dijo antes de irse, y le tiró un beso cerrándole un ojo con coquetería.

A paso lento llegó hasta la puerta del cementerio donde la esperaba el automóvil con el chofer.

.

.

FIN

.

.

Notas de autora: Como se habrán dado cuenta esto es la continuación de _Yojimbo_ (muchos, muchos años después del final, y donde se sabe qué ocurrió con Nabiki y Mousse solamente), espero que hayan recordado el té del que habla Nabiki, que fue el que Mousse le sirvió la primera vez que trabajan juntos.

En cuanto al título, es simplemente la palabra japonesa para «recuerdos».

Gracias a todos los que me leen y apoyan siempre con sus comentarios, en especial a **EleonorSaotome, Haruri Saotome, Elennita, Mkcntkami, Maat Sejmet, Rosefe-123** y **Rokumon.**

Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	322. Suspiros en Navidad

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **Suspiros en Navidad**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

Akane se miró al espejo y se arregló su corto cabello una última vez antes de bajar la escalera. En la sala su padre jugaba al shogi con el tío Genma como habían tomado la costumbre de hacer cada mañana desde que los Saotome se habían mudado a su propia casa, sin importar si llovía o hacía calor, si era feriado o día de semana. Nodoka estaba sentada a la mesa baja con las piernas dobladas tomando una taza de té con Kasumi, que se acomodaba cuanto podía con su enorme barriga de embarazo mientras doblaba la ropa de bebé que la señora Saotome le había traído como regalo esa mañana.

—Buenos días a todos, ya me voy —anunció Akane con una sonrisa.

—Akane, estás radiante, mi niña —comentó Nodoka con una mirada nostálgica.

—Gracias, tía.

—Hija mía, ¿cenarás con nosotros hoy? —preguntó su padre esperanzado.

—No, papá, saldré con mis amigas a celebrar —replicó Akane agachándose para acariciar el estómago de su hermana.

—Pero, ¡mi niña!, mañana es Navidad —se quejó Soun Tendo soltando el llanto.

—¿Y? —preguntó Akane encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿No sabes que el 24 de diciembre es el día de las citas en pareja?

—¿Tienes una cita, hermanita? —preguntó Kasumi curiosa.

—No —Akane torció el gesto—, por eso solo saldré con mis amigas.

—¡Pero, hijaaaa! —lloriqueó otro poco Soun Tendo.

—¿Qué sucede, papá? —inquirió Akane aburrida, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Hija, ya tienes veinticinco años, es momento de que sientes cabeza —anunció Soun Tendo con firmeza—, incluso Nabiki ha hecho un matrimonio como corresponde, y Kasumi ya espera a mi primer nieto. Tú deber era casarte con Ranma, aún están a tiempo de hacerlo y heredar el dojo juntos para salvarnos a todos… ejem, ejem, quiero decir, para hacer un futuro juntos.

—¡Yo no pienso hacer nada con ese idiota! —exclamó Akane furiosa—. Deja de hablarme de Ranma todos los años, él se fue, el compromiso ya no existe.

—Pero, hija…

—Nada, papá —lo interrumpió Akane con una mirada de hielo—. Ranma es un idiota insensible, poco hombre, mentiroso y además no cumplió sus promesas, no puedes pretender que un hombre así sea mi esposo, ¿verdad? —rugió ella.

Su padre se puso blanco como el papel, con una cara larga que le llegaba al piso.

—Se lo dije, Tendo, no hay remedio, estos niños nunca nos harán caso —comentó Genma resignado, meneando la cabeza.

—Buaaaaa — fue la respuesta de Soun.

—No hagas planes para el año nuevo, hermanita —pidió Kasumi con una sonrisa—, Nabiki confirmó que vendrá con su esposo y comeremos en familia.

—De acuerdo, Kasumi —Akane asintió—. Hasta luego.

Mientras se colocaba el abrigo, los guantes, el gorro de lana y las botas para la nieve en el ….., Nodoka se acercó a ella.

—Querida —le dijo la señora Saotome acercándose—, solo quería que supieras que…

Se detuvo, sus mejillas se colorearon un poco.

—Ranma vendrá para año nuevo —dijo Akane con voz grave y el rostro sombrío.

—Quizá, aún no me lo ha confirmado, pero sinceramente me hará mucha ilusión —dijo la señora Saotome agachando la cabeza.

Akane asintió con la mirada perdida, después se volvió hacia ella y forzó una sonrisa.

—Me alegro por usted, tía —dijo al fin—, sé lo importante que es tener a su hijo con usted.

—Si él viene la familia se reunirá, como es lógico, pero no quiero que estén incómodos.

—Entiendo —Akane suspiró—, intentaré comportarme, pero ya sabe cómo es ese tonto.

—¿No hay siquiera una pequeña posibilidad de que ustedes se lleven mejor, querida mía? —preguntó Nodoka con una mirada triste.

Akane negó categóricamente con la cabeza.

—Lo lamento —dijo—. Es culpa de nuestros padres, nos forzaron tanto a estar juntos que acabamos odiándonos —dijo apretando los dientes con rabia.

Nodoka asintió lentamente, apenada.

—Hasta luego, tía —saludó Akane antes de abrir la puerta y salir.

Nodoka dio un largo suspiro de impotencia ante la puerta cerrada.

—Feliz Navidad, Akane —susurró.

Del otro lado, Akane respiró profundamente el aire frío de invierno y sonrió al ver los copos de nieve.

Pasó su jornada laboral como cualquier otro día, sonriendo al mirar la hora. A las seis salió y pasó por una panadería a recoger el pastel de Navidad que había encargado unos días antes. Sonriendo anduvo tranquilamente recorriendo las cuadras que la separaban del edificio de apartamentos, observando la nieve que había comenzado a caer de nuevo a mitad de la tarde y aún no se detenía. Había mucha gente andando por las calles y las luces navideñas estaban encendidas en todas partes.

Entró al edificio y subió por el ascensor hasta el cuarto piso. Abrió el departamento con su propia llave y anunció su llegada mientras se quitaba los zapatos.

—Ya estoy en casa.

.

.

Cuando despertó sintió un poco de frío, a pesar de la calefacción. Estaba completamente desnuda bajo las mantas, pero faltaba un cuerpo a su lado. Abrió los ojos despacio, la pequeña lámpara a un lado de la cama aún estaba encendida, pero lo demás estaba en penumbras. Sonrió al descubrirlo junto a la ventana, mirando el cielo y los edificios iluminados.

Akane pasó un brazo bajo su cabeza y se dedicó a observarlo con atención, recorriendo con la mirada cada músculo de ese cuerpo que era suyo. Un momento después, cuando sus pies comenzaban a enfriarse por la soledad de la cama, lo llamó con suavidad.

—Ranma… ¿qué haces ahí?

Él se volvió de pronto a mirarla, el cabello trenzado se deslizó por su espalda.

—Solo miraba la ciudad —respondió él—, creo que extrañaba Tokio.

Akane sonrió. Ranma se dio la vuelta y ella pudo observarlo en todo su esplendor, hasta que sus mejillas se colorearon un poco. Afortunadamente la luz no era tan buena, así que él no se dio cuenta.

—¿Cuándo crees que deberíamos decirles? —preguntó él.

—No sé, ¿en Año Nuevo? —sugirió Akane—. Aunque preferiría que sufrieran un poco más.

—Se lo merecen, ¿cierto? —inquirió Ranma avanzando hacia la cama.

—Por presionarnos.

—Y por querer que nos casemos solo para heredar el dojo —agregó él dando otro paso.

—Creo que pueden esperar hasta febrero —comentó Akane estirándose bajo las mantas.

Ranma tomó una esquina y la destapó un poco, espiando su cuerpo desnudo con una sonrisa malvada.

—Pero no me golpees tan fuerte en la comida de Año Nuevo —pidió.

—Solo si tú no me insultas tan feo —replicó ella sacándole la lengua.

Ranma la destapó del todo de golpe y se echó sobre ella, besándola despacio. Akane respondió el beso y enredó las piernas con las de él. De pronto, se separó, alarmada.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Ranma.

—¿Qué hora es, Ranma?

—Más de las doce, creo.

—Debemos comer el pastel de Navidad, Ranma —dijo ella.

—Más tarde —ordenó Ranma, volviendo a besarla.

Sin embargo, ella se apartó de nuevo, y Ranma la miró molesto. Pero Akane le sonrió, sus ojos canela brillaban.

—Feliz Navidad, Ranma —le dijo con voz dulce. Él también le sonrió.

—Feliz Navidad, Akane.

Rieron y volvieron a besarse, enredándose bajo las mantas y entregando sus cuerpos nuevamente al amor.

.

.

FIN

.

.

Nota de autora: Espero que les haya gustado esta pequeña historia ambientada en la Navidad, que cada vez está más cerca :)

Gracias a todos los que me escriben y leen cada día, especialmente a **Haruri Saotome, Ivarodsan, Rokumon, Elennita, Saritanimelove, EleonorSaotome, Dee-Dee Zednem** y **Noham.**

Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	323. Desayuno tardío

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…._

 **Desayuno tardío**

 _…._

 _…_

 _.._

Nabiki bostezó estirando los brazos. Había salido unas horas antes de la escuela porque sus profesores estaban enfermos; en cualquier otro momento se hubiera ido al centro comercial con sus amigas, pero ese día no podía, todo por el estúpido examen de matemáticas que tenía al día siguiente, y si ese examen no fuera tan importante para su promedio y para aplicar luego a una buena universidad ella no se aplicaría tanto.

Suspirando caminó con lentitud hasta llegar a su casa y saludó sin ganas al entrar y sacarse los zapatos.

—Ya llegué.

Nadie le respondió. Era extraño, porque al menos Kasumi siempre estaba en casa; sin embargo, se encogió de hombros y se fue directo hacia la escalera.

Hasta que de pronto lo escuchó.

Ruidos.

No cualquier ruido, como si alguien cocinara o trabajara, o el ruido de la televisión, o de conversaciones. _Ese_ ruido.

Nabiki parpadeó. Los rítmicos jadeos eran inconfundibles, igual que los suspiros de placer. Al principio creyó que venían del piso de arriba, pero luego comprendió que salían de algún lugar allí en la planta baja.

¿Acaso serían Ranma y Akane? No era tan descabellado, a ellos podrían haberle faltado algunos profesores también, muchos estaban enfermos en esa época por el frío, y si llegaron a casa como ella y no encontraron a nadie… quizá habían visto su oportunidad.

Nabiki se quedó quieta de repente, apretando los dientes furiosa. ¿Desde cuándo llevarían haciendo eso? ¡¿Por cuántos meses la habrían burlado a ella, a Nabiki Tendo, impidiéndole gozar de sus merecidas ganancias por esa noticia bomba?!

—Pues esto se acaba _ahora_ —susurró Nabiki.

Con pasos apresurados, pero procurando ser silenciosa, corrió hasta su cuarto y sacó la cámara de video. Volvió a bajar con cautela, notando que los ruidos crecían en intensidad, y en la quietud de la casa a esa hora de la mañana parecían amplificados en todo sentido. Nabiki escuchaba hasta el más mínimo crujir de la madera, el deslizarse de las sábanas, los ruiditos inarticulados con la boca y, por supuesto, los «sí, sí» susurrados por labios femeninos, con los consecuentes poderosos bramidos masculinos.

Hubo unos fuertes gruñidos y todo se quedó en silencio de golpe. Nabiki se congeló. ¿La habrían descubierto? ¿Acaso se habían muerto juntos de placer?

Pero volvió a escuchar respiraciones agitadas y nuevos ruidos, como si los cuerpos cambiaran de posición para reanudar su tarea, con más ímpetu que antes.

Nabiki tragó saliva. Preparó la cámara y la puso delante de ella, lista para grabar mientras avanzaba paso a paso hacia donde nacían los grititos de placer. Los jadeos cada vez más intensos parecían llenar toda la estancia, los amantes estaban completamente desinhibidos.

Finalmente Nabiki llegó hasta uno de los cuartos vacíos que había en la planta baja. Allí Nabiki comprendió por qué el murmullo del amor se escuchaba con tanta claridad, la puerta no estaba totalmente cerrada, había una mínima abertura que dejaba escapar los grititos de placer.

Espió con un ojo por la abertura, con el dedo ya puesto en el botón de _play_ de la cámara. Pero su pupila se dilato y abrió la boca sorprendida.

«Kasumi… Pantymedias…», pensó incrédula.

Sin querer se quedó observando el rostro de su hermana, con los ojos cerrados, completamente abandonada al placer, y pudo ver la espalda de su amante, y sus músculos contrayéndose con cada arremetida que hacía vibrar las paredes. Kasumi abrió la boca y se mordió los dedos para no gritar tan fuerte.

Nabiki se apartó, sonrojada y ofuscada.

—Maldición… a ellos no puedo chantajearlos —susurró—. No a Kasumi…

Al escuchar un nuevo gritito de su hermana, volvió a espiar por la abertura y observó los fuertes brazos de Pantymedias poniendo a Kasumi boca abajo sobre el futón, y a ella dejándolo hacer, embriagada en su amor.

Nabiki se apartó. Apagó la cámara y fue hasta la puerta de la casa, poniéndose de nuevo los zapatos y colgándose la mochila al hombro.

«¿Kasumi y Pantymedias?... ¿Cuándo sucedió esto?», era lo único que podía pensar. Y por la desenvoltura de los amantes, parecía que aquella no era la primera vez que usaban la casa a sus anchas. Nabiki se estremeció sin poder evitarlo.

Lo mejor era olvidarse de aquello. Para siempre.

—Al diablo el examen —se dijo mientras iba por la calle—, me voy al centro comercial.

.

.

FIN

.

.

Nota de autora: Este capítulo va después del capítulo 21 _La hora del té,_ y antes del capítulo 284, _Tarde,_ completando la trilogía de la historia de amor entre Kasumi y Taro.

Gracias a todos los que me leen cada día y dejan comentarios, en especial a **Haruri Saotome, Rokumon** (tenés razón, nunca he escrito nada que involucre a Ranma en Neko-ken, a ver si se me puede ocurrir algo después) **, Dee-Dee Zednem, EleonorSaotome, Maat Sejmet, Jessica, Alezi Monela** (muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos. No puedo decir que no a tu pedido, porque aunque no me guste la pareja de Akane y Ryoga quizá se me podría ocurrir alguna cosa un día, como cuando hice un pequeño RanmaxKasumi y AkanexShinnosuke; sin embargo, si llegara a escribir algo, no creo que sea pronto. Besos para vos) y **Elennita.**

Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	324. Inolvidable

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **Inolvidable**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

Tatewaki Kuno estaba vestido con un hakama y un haori oscuros frente al memorial en el cementerio. Él mismo había mandado a construir la losa con el mármol más caro y reluciente, y había pagado al poeta más renombrado de Tokio para que compusiera un haiku que luego mandó tallar en la pulida superficie de la lápida. Todo lo había hecho por ella, la mujer que más había amado en la Tierra. Saber de su pérdida lo había destrozado, enterarse de su muerte por terceros fue el gran golpe final a su corazón. Lloró lágrimas amargas de sangre al conocer la desdichada suerte de aquel ángel, que a pesar de todo pensó en él hasta el final, pues no quiso que él supiera de su infortunio y que no tuviera que pasar con ella sus últimos y tristes días en este mundo.

Kuno cayó de rodillas frente al monumento, dejando el ramo de rosas en el césped junto a la lápida.

¡Ah, cuánto dolía! ¡Cómo se desgarraba su pecho al pensar en no volver a verla nunca más!

¡Qué destino cruel! ¡Qué cobardía del destino arrancarla de su lado!

—Mi dulce chica de cabello de fuego —murmuró con labios temblorosos.

Las lágrimas habían encontrado el camino por sus mejillas, sus ojos enrojecidos de pena y desaliento, parpadeaban releyendo el nombre escrito en el mármol «chica de cabello de fuego».

—Me apartaste de ti para no hacerme sufrir, me negaste tu nombre para no alimentar esperanzas en tu corazón de que yo algún día te amara —continuó Kuno entre sollozos—. Has perdido, mi dulce amor, caí presa de tu encanto desde el primer momento en que te vi, te amé con locura… ¡te amaré siempre! Este cuerpo mío no pecará entregándose a otra, me reservaré puro y casto, también de pensamientos, para que cuando nuestras almas reencarnen puedan estar por fin juntas y seamos los amantes que siempre debimos ser. Ah, amor mío, te extrañaré por siempre, aún después de la eternidad mis lágrimas regarán el blando pasto de tu tumba, ¡te lo juro!

Kuno sollozó con fuerza, agachando la cabeza y apoyando las manos en sus rodillas. Sus hombros se agitaron con el llanto.

Varios pasos detrás de él, Akane, Ranma y Nabiki, vestidos de negro para la ocasión, guardaban un incómodo silencio. Akane se removió pasando el peso de su cuerpo de un pie al otro.

—Hasta siento pena por él… ¿en verdad era necesario esto? —preguntó.

—Si no le decíamos que había muerto nos hubiera fastidiado para siempre exigiendo que liberáramos a su chica de cabello de fuego —respondió Nabiki poniendo los ojos en blanco. Consultó su reloj—. ¿Cuánto tiempo más estará ahí?

—Tienes razón, ha pasado mucho rato —intervino Ranma—, esto de los funerales falsos me da mucha hambre.

—¿Creen… que en verdad la amaba tanto? —preguntó Akane apenada.

—¿Y que se mantendrá casto y puro? —Nabiki alzó una ceja con ironía—. Lo dudo. Lo dudo mucho.

—Nunca pensé que al curarme de mi maldición el más afectado sería Kuno —comentó Ranma pensativo.

Los tres asintieron, mientras Tatewaki Kuno, más adelante, continuaba sollozando con fuerza, elevando su rostro al cielo y exclamando «¡¿por qué?!, ¡¿por qué?!».

Akane volvió a pasar el peso de su cuerpo de una pierna a la otra. Nabiki volvió a mirar su reloj, aburrida.

—Esperemos un poco más —susurró Ranma—, Kuno dijo que nos iba a invitar a almorzar después del funeral.

.

.

FIN

.

.

Nota de autora: Si Ranma se curara de la maldición yo estaría más afectada que Kuno T_T Me encanta Ranko, amo a la pelirroja. Por favor, nunca te cures de tu maldición, Ranma XD.

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Disculpen siempre mi falta de tiempo para responderles o hablarles más directamente, estas fechas son caóticas de por sí, y más para mi esposo y yo que trabajamos atendiendo un pequeño local. Además, me he dedicado estos días a escribir más y adelantar material porque para fin de año voy a estar de viaje, pero no quería dejarlos sin capítulos, así que podrán leer en esos días una pequeña saga un tanto distinta a las que he escrito en este año. Ojalá me quede como quiero y les pueda gustar.

Haiku: un poema breve japonés, escrito tradicionalmente en tres versos de cinco, siete y cinco sílabas.

Agradezco enormemente todos sus comentarios, sus follows y favoritos, saludo especialmente a **Haruri Saotome, Dee-Dee Zednem, Ivarodsan, Rokumon, Elennita, Saritanimelove, EleonorSaotome, Lily Tendo89, Maat Sejmet** y todos los que me leen cada día.

Recuerden visitarme en **Fantasy Fiction Estudios** en facebook.

Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	325. A través de la niebla

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _..._

 _..._

 **A través de la niebla**

 _..._

 _..._

 _.._

Las imágenes eran reales, pero a la vez parecían estar envueltas en una bruma que de a ratos se disipaba para dejarlo ver algunas escenas, personas, gestos, movimientos, escenarios. Ranma movió la cabeza mientras salía de la tina y pudo apreciar el cuerpo desnudo de la jovencita que lo observaba estupefacta, su largo cabello negro azulado caía por sus hombros y cubría con exactitud las cúspides sonrosadas de sus blancos senos. La toalla que llevaba delante le impedía ver la perfección entre sus piernas, pero de pronto Ranma sintió que sabía exactamente cómo se veía ella despojada de todo aquello, incluso podía percibir en la boca el sabor de su piel y de sus besos.

Sacudió la cabeza. Y ella gritó, tan fuerte que hizo vibrar la niebla que envolvía todo a su alrededor.

—¡Akane…! ¡Akane, espera…!

Ranma salió del todo de la bañera mientras el espeso manto blanco se cerraba a su alrededor; pero él siguió avanzando, y de pronto se halló completamente vestido y acuclillado sobre un muro, mirando de nuevo a esa chica, de frente. Ella tenía ahora el cabello corto y los ojos enrojecidos, como si hubiera estado llorando, pero sonreía. Y se veía bonita, realmente bonita. ¿Se daría cuenta? ¿Se percataría ella de cuánto hacía latir su corazón en ese momento?

Él estaba mudo, no podía hablar, aunque quería decirle que le gustaba, que le parecía linda y que empezaba a gustarle que ella fuera su prometida.

Su… ¿prometida?

Ranma se removió. ¿Por qué pensaba eso de ella? Akane era su esposa…

La niebla lo envolvió otra vez y el movió los brazos desesperados, intentando apartarla para poder ver a Akane, para poder decirle que le gustaba, que la amaba, que no se apartara de él.

Ranma cayó del muro y dio un grito, pero no cayó al suelo como pensó que ocurriría, la niebla se abrió para mostrarle que estaba sentado sobre el suelo, completamente mojado. Sentía el corazón pesado y triste, acongojado, roto. Entre los brazos tenía a Akane, pero no era una sensación dichosa como recordaba de otras veces. Sus manos temblaban. Akane estaba completamente helada… y pálida, con los ojos cerrados.

Él le había puesto su camisa china para cubrirla porque ella estaba completamente desnuda. Sus manos temblaban al rodearla. ¿Estaba muerta?

¿Había muerto por él?

La abrazó contra su pecho intentando darle algo de calor, intentando hacer que respirara, que volviera a mirarlo con dulzura con sus ojos canela, o con rabia cuando la hacía enojar. Quería volver a discutir con ella, a tener tontas casi citas que terminaban mal. Quería volver a probar su horrorosa comida y sentir dolor de estómago, porque ese dolor le recordaría que ella estaba viva, viva y a su lado.

—Akane… —susurró.

Ella no respondía, no se movía.

—Akane… ¡Akane!... ¡Akane!

La estrechó contra él mientras las lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos.

—Te amo, Akane… ¡Te amo!

«Te amo».

El grito resonó en su cabeza y reverberó por todo su cuerpo. Continuaba escuchando el grito incluso cuando despertó sobresaltado y se sentó en el futón, bañado en sudor, respirando agitado y con una horrible sensación en la boca del estómago.

Con los ojos abiertos de par en par sin poder cerrarlos, se mesó los cabellos, desordenándose la trenza. Abrió completamente la boca intentando tragar un poco de aire. El sueño se había sentido tan real que tenía el miedo aún pegado en la piel de forma desagradable, era el terror de perderla lo que lo acongojaba, y en el sueño estaba completamente seguro de haberla perdido. Peor aún, la perdía sin confesarle aún que la amaba, que ella era todo para él, la única que estremecía su corazón con un cálido sentimiento, la única entre tantas mujeres que se le echaban encima.

Desorientado la buscó en el otro futón a su lado. Akane dormía tranquilamente de espaldas, con un brazo estirado por encima de su cabeza. Ranma casi saltó sobre ella, abrazándola estrechamente, recostando la cabeza en su pecho para escuchar su corazón latiendo rítmicamente.

Akane abrió los ojos somnolienta.

—¿Ranma?... Ranma, ¿qué ocurre?

—Akane… Akane, te amo —susurró él desesperado.

—¿Ranma?

Akane despertó por completo y acarició la cabeza de su esposo con amor, notando sus cabellos pegados al rostro por el sudor.

—¿Soñaste otra vez? —preguntó.

Él solo asintió apenas.

—Ay, Ranma…

—De nuevo lo mismo —habló él en un susurro, como si no quisiera decir aquello en voz alta por miedo a que se hiciera realidad—, éramos prometidos pero no nos llevábamos bien… siempre peleábamos. Aunque en realidad me gustabas, solo que no me atrevía a decírtelo.

—¿En serio? —Akane sonrió divertida.

—Nuestros padres habían hecho el compromiso sin consultarnos, por eso peleábamos, no queríamos casarnos —siguió diciendo Ranma. Akane notó que se iba tranquilizando de a poco a medida que hablaba, aunque no dejaba de rodearla con los brazos como si temiera que alguien se la arrebatara de pronto.

—¿Nuestros padres comprometernos? —Akane soltó una suave risita—. Es gracioso, mi padre gritó como loco cuando sabía que la rica heredera Tendo quería casarse con un hombre trabajador de clase media común y corriente.

—Lo sé —asintió Ranma—, pero en mi sueño era así. Nosotros… nos conocíamos de otra forma, pero de todas formas nos enamorábamos.

—Lo sé, me hubiera enamorado de ti de todas formas —susurró Akane con una sonrisa.

—¿Aunque fuera una chica? —inquirió Ranma.

—¿Qué?

—En el sueño yo… tenía una… especie de maldición…

—¿Maldición? —Akane entendía cada vez menos. Desde que se habían casado Ranma había comenzado a tener esos extraños sueños, a veces agradables, que le mostraban una vida con ella, pero una muy distinta a la que tenían; otras veces eran sueños angustiantes y tristes, donde ocurrían cosas horribles que los separaban.

—Yo… me convertía en mujer —respondió Ranma casi avergonzado.

—¿Cómo?

—Solo cuando me mojaba el agua fría —aclaró en seguida.

Akane se quedó quieta y callada, luego soltó una risa que hizo vibrar su pecho. Ranma levantó la cabeza y se apoyó en un codo para observarla reír, hasta que él también sonrió. Su corazón se había calmado pues estaba junto a Akane y podía repetirle una y otra vez que la amaba y que estarían juntos para siempre, sin que nada pudiera separarlos.

—¿Qué es tan divertido? —preguntó él—. En el sueño pasaba muchos problemas por culpa de esa maldición.

—Ah, Ranma —Akane se enjugó una lágrima de risa—. ¿De dónde sacas tanta imaginación? Esa parece una historia ideada por una mente malvada solo para torturarte.

Ranma se puso serio de golpe, recordando.

—Sí me torturaba… al final tú… tú estabas…

Akane le puso un dedo en los labios para silenciarlo. Lo observó en la penumbra de la noche intentando encontrar sus ojos azules.

—Era un sueño —dijo en tono dulce—, solo eso. Estamos juntos, siempre lo estaremos. Estoy aquí contigo, Ranma.

Él la miró y acarició su rostro despacio, repasando sus facciones, sintiéndola suave y tibia bajo sus dedos. Viva.

—Y yo aquí contigo —replicó él.

Akane sonrió y él se inclinó para besar a su esposa y poder decirle nuevamente esa noche, y muchas otras noches, que la amaba.

.

.

FIN

.

.

Nota de autora: Disculpen la falta de tiempo para comentar más.

Gracias a todos los que día a día me leen y escriben, especialmente a **Saritanimelove, Ivarodsan, Rokumon, Lily Tendo89, Maritza559, Haruri Saotome, Elennita, EleonorSaotome, Dee-Dee Zednem** y **Vernica.**

Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	326. El premio

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _..._

 _..._

 **El premio**

 _..._

 _..._

 _.._

Ranma sentado en el piso de la sala con las piernas cruzadas, descansaba la mejilla en su mano apoyando el codo sobre la mesa. Tenía una mirada de resignación mientras observaba el pequeño escándalo que hacían los niños en la sala. Akane llegó trayendo dos tazas de té, dejó una frente a su esposo y se sentó a su lado doblando las piernas de forma recatada, tratando de sonreír de manera conciliadora.

—Es una pérdida de tiempo —gruñó Ranma cambiando la mano en la que apoyaba el rostro para girar la cabeza hacia ella—… y de dinero.

—Ranma, deja de protestar. Ya te pareces a tu padre quejándote por todo —respondió Akane—. Además, ellos se lo ganaron.

—¿A qué hora se me ocurrió desafiarlos? —se quejó Ranma haciendo como si no la hubiera escuchado—. Seguro que fuiste tú, ¡los ayudaste!

—Ranma, no empieces…

La mirada de poca paciencia de Akane hizo que Ranma retrocediera. Se volvió a mirar a los niños sin dejar de torcer la boca con un gesto obstinado. Su esposa suspiró, ¡era como tener a tres niños en casa!

Los pequeños daban gritos emocionados y se hablaban en un idioma que ninguno de los dos adultos entendía, todo mientras desempacaban con mucho cuidado, uno a uno, los componentes de su nueva consola de videojuegos. En pocos minutos ya tenían un revoltijo entre manuales, bolsas plásticas y las distintas capas de las cajas de cartón; todo lo dejaron allí tirado, preocupados únicamente en conectar los cables del aparato. El mayor era el que dirigía la operación, mientras su hermana menor leía el manual intentando darle instrucciones que él, por supuesto, se negaba a obedecer.

—Recuerden dejar todo ordenado después —indicó Akane a los niños con voz autoritaria.

—¡Sí, mamá! —respondieron ellos a coro, pero casi sin prestarle atención a su madre, muy concentrados en lo suyo.

—Van a destrozar la televisión —advirtió Ranma en un tono casual, sin poder ocultar del todo su molestia.

Akane se sonrió por lo inmaduro que era su esposo.

—Ranma, tú se los prometiste, ahora no te quejes por no saber perder ni siquiera contra tus hijos…

—¡Yo no perdí! —Ranma dio un fuerte golpe contra la mesa, pero Akane, precavida, ya había levantado ambas tazas para que no se derramaran por el berrinche de su esposo.

—Pues que te sirva de escarmiento —dijo Akane con seriedad, ella también comenzaba a estar molesta—. ¿Cómo se te ocurre subestimar a tus propios hijos?

—Yo ¿que…? No, yo no quise decir eso, yo…

—Lo hiciste, Ranma, y lo sigues haciendo al no dejar de reclamar, ¡eres imposible! ¿Cómo pudiste creer que no podrían terminar el año con excelentes calificaciones? —Akane lo miró de manera acusadora—. Jamás un padre debería pensar así de sus propios hijos.

—Mi padre lo hacía todo el tiempo conmigo… —murmuró Ranma entre dientes, pero nadie le entendió. Terminó gruñendo.

Miró a los niños celebrando cuando en la televisión se vieron las primeras imágenes de ese aparato del demonio, mientras entre ellos discutían cuál de todos los juegos —que él se vio obligado también a comprarles porque fue parte del trato—, pondrían primero. Ranma suspiró. Al final no pudo evitar sonreírse ante la alegría de esos dos pilluelos, sus hijos, los únicos que conseguían derrotarlo una y otra vez. Pero esta vez había sido diferente, él estaba seguro de que ganaría, sabía que su hija era buena en clases, pero su hijo mayor jamás se mostró interesado, por lo que creyó que tenía esa apuesta ganada.

El resultado le fue tan adverso que tuvo que comprarles para Navidad la consola de videojuegos que tanto querían.

De solo recordar la fila que tuvo que hacer bajo la nieve para conseguir ese maldito aparato se volvía a enojar.

—No lo entiendo, yo nunca fui bueno en clases, ¡¿de dónde sacaron esa maldita inteligencia?!

—¿Cómo que de dónde? —reclamó Akane—. Porque por suerte ellos también son mis hijos —agregó después con rostro altivo, bebiendo un poco de té con solemnidad.

Ranma abrió la boca para responder, pero no pudo decir nada. Para disimular tomó su taza de té y bebió un poco al igual que ella. Estaba bueno.

Los esposos se quedaron sentados uno al lado del otro, con las luces del árbol de Navidad en la sala iluminando sus ojos mientras sus manos se entrelazaban bajo la mesa. Ambos miraban a sus hijos reír y emocionarse ante el primer juego que estaban disfrutando juntos.

—Sí —susurró Ranma—, qué suerte que se parecen a ti.

Akane lo escuchó con sorpresa, sonrojada y emocionada, sonrió tímidamente. Su mano estrechó con más fuerza la de su esposo.

—Bueno, eso de nunca perder un desafío lo heredaron de su padre —replicó ella y le dedicó una de esas sonrisas que Ranma pensaba que cada año se volvía más hermosa—, es una de las muchas cosas por las que me enamoré de ti…

—Y también porque soy increíblemente apuesto, ¿cierto? —la interrumpió Ranma mirándola con seriedad.

—Ay, Ranma… —Akane puso los ojos en blanco.

.

.

FIN

.

.

Nota de autora: Una pequeña historia para mi esposo, sin el que este «año de la felicidad» nunca podría haberse cumplido. No dije qué consola era para que se imaginen la que más les gusta, pero les contaré un secreto: Noham es fanático de Playstation ;)

Muchas gracias a todos los que me leen siempre y comentan, en especial a **Rokumon, Haruri Saotome, Elennita, Dee-Dee Zednem, EleonorSaotomer, Alezi Monela, Maritza559, Maat Sejmet** y **Lily Tendo 89.**

Nos vemos mañana con el primer capítulo del gran especial de Navidad de _El año de la felicidad_.

Romina


	327. Una pura y honesta Navidad

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

Las canciones de DoCo pertenecen a Pony Canyon.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **Una pura y honesta Navidad**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

El día era frío. Ranma se apretujó más en su abrigo y avanzó lentamente por las calles de Nerima. A su lado la gente pasaba alegre, sonriendo y comiendo los bocadillos que habían comprado en algún puesto callejero. Faltaban pocos días para Navidad y el ambiente era festivo; aún no nevaba, pero todos se preparaban para una blanca Navidad. Lo único que Ranma quería en ese momento era poder llegar a casa y cenar. Estaba muerto después de la larga jornada de trabajo y como no tenía novia ni nada parecido, y el 24 de diciembre era el día oficial para las citas, la Navidad le importaba un cuerno. Solo quería asar su pescado y tomarse su sopa de miso muy caliente.

Cruzó por una tienda que tenía varios televisores encendidos en el escaparate y en todos transmitían el mismo programa de concursos con famosos. Al mirar de reojo vio que estaba invitada Akane, una de las _idol_ más famosas de Japón. Era una chiquilla sonriente y dulce que imponía su propia moda con el cabello corto y casi nada de maquillaje.

Ranma desvió la vista, metió las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo y siguió caminando.

Su pequeño apartamento estaba en el tercer piso de un edificio viejo, metido entre callejuelas olvidadas del barrio. Tenía una pequeña sala que era a la vez cocina y comedor, a la derecha un cuarto de baño con una tina diminuta y a la izquierda un cuartito que usaba para dormir, sin cama, solo con un futón que sacaba y guardaba según lo necesitara.

De inmediato puso a asar el pescado y a calentar la sopa que le había sobrado del día anterior. No se molestó en hacer arroz porque en el camino de vuelta había comprado un par de onigiris en un conbini.

Se sentó a cenar con las piernas cruzadas, en la mesita baja de la sala, y encendió su antiguo televisor. El programa de entretenimiento con famosos ya casi terminaba. En el final, Akane estaba cantando en vivo una canción. Las cámaras captaban su sonrisa y sus ojos brillantes, y toda la ingenuidad y femineidad de los movimientos de baile con los que acompañaba la canción.

Ranma se comió un onigiri mientras la miraba. Al masticar notó la tirantez en sus mejillas, le dolían los músculos de tanto sonreír a la gente una y otra vez. Se pasaba diez horas al día abriendo y cerrando la puerta a las personas que entraban a la tienda departamental donde trabajaba. «Buenos días», «buenas tardes», «gracias por su compra», «vuelva pronto, por favor». Al final del día estaba tan cansado por lo repetitivo de su tarea, y con la voz tan raspada, que ya no hablaba con nadie hasta el día siguiente.

— _Y esa fue Akane-chan, con su nueva canción_ Kiyoku tadashii Christmas. _¡Muchas gracias, Akane-chan! Tu voz es tan hermosa como siempre —_ decía el presentador en la televisión.

Akane agradeció con varias reverencias, siempre sonriendo.

— _Gracias por haberme invitado. Muchas gracias, me encanta venir a su programa_ —respondió.

— _Akane-chan, todos los televidentes te están escuchando y viendo ahora. ¿Qué palabras te gustaría decirles a todos ellos en esta Navidad?_

 _—Quisiera decirles que espero que sean muy felices en esta Navidad, que puedan disfrutar ese momento con la persona que más aman y que no olviden que es una época mágica donde todos los sueños se pueden cumplir. Y muchas gracias por escuchar siempre mi música, espero poder seguir regalándoles siempre muchas canciones que los alegren, de todo corazón. ¡Feliz Navidad!_

 _—Gracias, Akane-chan. Seguro que podremos disfrutar de tus otras canciones._

Al final, mientras se despedían, volvieron a pasar la canción de Akane y el presentador se puso a improvisar pasos de baile con ella. Tanto repitieron la música que Ranma se dio cuenta de que mientras se lavaba los dientes la estaba tarareando en la mente.

 ** _Santa wo shinjite ita_**

 _(La víspera que pasas con los niños)_

 ** _kodomo de sugosu ivu wa…_**

 _(que solo creen en Santa)…_

 _._

 _._

En su día libre Ranma se levantó tarde, desayunó y al final sacó un viejo teclado que tenía desde la adolescencia, muy usado, pero bien cuidado y perfectamente guardado en su caja en uno de los armarios del apartamento. Lo puso en el suelo, le conectó los auriculares para que a ningún vecino se le ocurriera quejarse por el ruido, y de piernas dobladas comenzó a improvisar lo que recordaba de algunas melodías.

Su padre, Genma Saotome, le había enseñado a hacer música. En su juventud había sido tecladista y saxofonista en una banda de jazz que había tenido cierto éxito, pero luego perdió popularidad y solo tocaba en sitios de mala muerte. Asediado por las deudas y el poco valor que le daban a su música se había dado al alcohol y finalmente murió en la calle, borracho y congelado una noche de invierno. La madre de Ranma, Nodoka, había hecho lo que podía para criar a su hijo, pero nunca pudo sobreponerse a la pérdida de su esposo, al que amaba demasiado, y en cuanto Ranma fue mayor y pudo desenvolverse solo, se abandonó a la depresión, y ya no tuvo ganas de vivir. Un invierno, muchos años después que su esposo, se despidió del mundo.

Por eso Ranma detestaba especialmente la época de frío, y no porque lo pusiera triste, sino porque lo enojaba, y se la pasaba enfurruñado. Nunca podría triunfar en la música, igual que su padre nunca pudo, ya estaba resignado a eso; sin embargo, de todas maneras, lo único que sabía hacer bien, lo único que amaba de verdad en el mundo, era tocar. Así se relajaba y se olvidaba de que era pleno invierno y se aproximaba la Navidad.

Ranma dejó vagar las manos por el teclado, con gracia y mucha técnica movía sus dedos largos y ágiles, arrancando bellas melodías a aquel instrumento vetusto. Siempre el piano y el teclado habían sido sus favoritos, aunque solo de niño había tenido oportunidad de practicar en un piano; el saxofón nunca le llamó la atención. Cerró los ojos y movió la cabeza, abandonado a la música, siguiendo el ritmo que sus dedos marcaban solos.

Un rato después se aburrió y sacó de su mochila lo que había comprado el día anterior cuando volvía del trabajo. Era el nuevo single de Akane, _Kiyoku tadashii Christmas._ Lo puso en su aparato de radio y lo escuchó tarareando mientras miraba las fotografías que acompañaban el single. Se había enamorado de la _idol_ Akane en su debut, cuando formaba parte del grupo DoCo junto a otras cuatro jovencitas. Akane, con su dulzura y su ángel especial, además de su hermosa voz, resaltó en seguida y siguió una carrera solista muy fructífera. Ranma fue su fan desde el principio, compraba todos sus discos y singles, y hasta se había animado a asistir a un concierto suyo, aunque estaba solo, tratando de pasar desapercibido y no le agradó mucho la experiencia.

Era absurdo enamorarse de una _idol,_ tanto como creer que algún día dejaría la tienda departamental, aquel asqueroso apartamento y podría dedicarse a la música; sin embargo no podía resistirse. La encontraba hermosa y pura, con una inocencia que ya no existía en esa industria (y si era fingida no le importaba). Además, tenía una muy buena voz y un gran talento. Ranma, que no era un soñador empedernido, consideraba que su enamoramiento era más bien platónico y nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza ni siquiera intentar conocerla, que le firmara un disco y estrechara su mano.

Siguió mirando las fotografías y suspirando sin poder evitarlo. Después, con un oído puesto en la radio y el otro con el auricular conectado al teclado, practicó para intentar sacar la melodía de la canción de Akane. Al final creyó tener algo que se le parecía, pero era un arreglo con ritmo más lento. Se animó a desempolvar su desentonada voz para cantar algunas estrofas. Hacía mucho que no cantaba ni siquiera en la ducha, y le hacía falta afinación, pero Ranma supuso que algunas cualidades nunca se perdían porque hizo un trabajo bastante decente; luego de calentar un poco la voz se animó a cantar una segunda canción de Akane, de un single anterior, y lo hizo con emoción, incluso demasiado entusiasmado, hasta que algún vecino golpeó la pared furioso para que ya no molestara.

Ranma torció la boca, guardó el teclado y se dedicó a pasar el resto del día leyendo mangas y viendo la televisión.

.

.

Cuando volvió al trabajo al día siguiente había un enorme cartel en la fachada del edificio de la tienda que anunciaba que la _idol_ Akane visitaría la tienda para una firma de discos el 24 de diciembre. Ranma observó el cartel que mostraba el enorme rostro sonriente y los ojos brillantes de Akane y se quedó con la boca abierta. Por un momento se puso nervioso, luego emocionado. Hasta creyó que en sus diez minutos de descanso podría llegar a tener un disco firmado por Akane si tenía suerte y no había demasiada cola.

Mientras sus compañeros de trabajo cuchicheaban sobre el asunto emocionados, y las chicas que trabajaban en la tienda se tomaban fotografías con el cartel de fondo, Ranma se mantenía callado. Siempre se había avergonzado un poco de su fanatismo por Akane, que rayaba en el amor, y prefería mantenerlo oculto, después de todo, ¿de qué servía alimentar la ilusión por una mujer que no estaba, ni nunca estaría, a su alcance? Su madre siempre le decía que se buscara una linda chica muy tradicional que supiera entenderlo y quererlo, una mujer abnegada, como ella había sido con Genma Saotome. Al parecer, la señora Saotome creía que su hijo había heredado demasiado de la tendencia de Genma a tener sueños irrealizables.

El 24 de diciembre amaneció muy frío, Ranma se acicaló con esmero ese día. Había planchado muy bien la camisa y el pantalón de su uniforme y había cepillado la gorra roja y la chaqueta del mismo color, con charreteras doradas, que usaba en el trabajo. Había trenzado su cabello muy pulcramente y lo había escondido bajo el cuello de la chaqueta, como solía hacer, pues a pesar de no prohibirle tener el cabello largo sus jefes sí eran muy exigentes con la presentación y la pulcritud de su aspecto. Finalmente, había sacado brillo a sus zapatos negros, se había colocado los guantes blancos y había salido al frío aire de la mañana con una mirada entusiasmada.

Ese día tenía una jornada larga de trabajo, pero se dedicó a abrir la puerta y saludar a la gente con una sonrisa auténtica, y sus ojos azules brillando con emoción; tanto que algunas mujeres incluso se volteaban a verlo, o quedaban pasmadas ante el muchacho de tan buen aspecto, alto y de ojos azules, que les abría la puerta.

Después del mediodía comenzó a nevar y Ranma tenía que sacudirse los hombros y la gorra de vez en cuando para quitar los copos blancos que se le acumulaban encima. La fila de gente comenzó a formarse a esa hora también. Había varias dependientas de la tienda que se encargaban de ordenar al público indicándoles dónde podían comprar el disco al ingresar y dónde estaría Akane firmándolos.

Ranma se mantuvo firme en su puesto, cada vez más emocionado porque se acercaba la hora en que podría ver a Akane de cerca. A las siete llegó un auto negro que estacionó frente a la tienda, los fans comenzaron a gritar y a tomar fotografías. Ranma se puso muy derecho, practicando mentalmente las palabras que diría para darle la bienvenida a Akane a la tienda.

Varios hombres con traje negro se bajaron del vehículo, la gente se amontonó en el pequeño espacio que habían dejado libre entre el automóvil y la entrada a la tienda. Ranma puso la mano en la barra que se empujaba para abrir la puerta. Intentando espiar entre las cabezas de las personas, pudo ver las blancas piernas de Akane saliendo del vehículo; tenía puesto un vestido muy corto y encima un tapado de piel.

Los hombres vestidos de negro avanzaron muy rápidamente y así de rápido también Akane entró en la tienda, sonriendo y saludando hacia todas partes sin poder ver a nadie en particular. Uno de los hombres hizo a un lado a Ranma y abrió la puerta para la _idol_. Ranma se quedó estático a un lado, casi siendo aplastado por la marea de fans que quería entrar detrás de Akane.

No pudo verla, hablarle, sonreírle, ni siquiera hacer que reparara en sus ojos azules. Tampoco pudo escucharla hablar entre el inmenso griterío de los fanáticos.

Luego, las puertas de la tienda permanecieron abiertas de par en par, con dos hombres custodiando la entrada, y Ranma de pie a un lado, inservible en su trabajo ahora que no había que abrir ni cerrar la puerta a nadie; solo podía dedicarse a saludar y hacer una inclinación, pero nadie lo notaba porque todos estaban emocionados por ir a ver a Akane.

A las nueve terminó su turno, la tienda había cerrado y él tuvo que quedarse en la puerta hasta despedir con una sonrisa al último cliente. Ranma no había tenido oportunidad de acercarse siquiera un poco a la zona donde se hacía la firma de discos, ninguno de los trabajadores pudo conocer a la _idol_ o verla de cerca, pues estaban muy ocupados con las enormes ventas de esa época del año, sumado a la gran cantidad de visitantes de ese día.

Ranma no había visto salir a Akane por la puerta principal, pero seguramente la habían hecho salir por la puerta de atrás por seguridad. Había perdido completamente las esperanzas, estaba de mal humor, cansado y hambriento. Entró a la tienda y se dirigió al pasillo interno que usaba el personal. Mientras andaba por los corredores se desabrochó la chaqueta y se sacó la gorra, liberando su trenza y aflojando los botones de su camisa. Lo único que quería era irse a casa y comer algo caliente.

Suspiró. Al menos le quedaba el consuelo de escuchar las canciones de Akane, cerrar los ojos y sentir su voz como si estuviera cerca de él.

Ranma dobló en uno de los recodos, los pasillos estaban bastante solitarios a esa hora pues casi todos se habían ido ya a sus casas. Oprimió el botón del ascensor y arrastró los pies dentro cuando las puertas se abrieron. Debía bajar al subsuelo para ir a los camerinos de los trabajadores, pero no tenía ganas ni humor para ir por las escaleras.

Cuando ya las puertas del ascensor se cerraban, escuchó rápidos pasos acercándose, como de tacones golpeando el suelo.

—¡Detengan el ascensor, por favor! —exclamó una de sus compañeras apareciendo desde las sombras.

Ranma detuvo la puerta y ella se coló con rapidez en el elevador. Luego el muchacho apretó el botón hacia el subsuelo.

—Muchas gracias. Te lo agradezco de verdad —dijo ella.

Ranma se quedó quieto. Sintió un nerviosismo apretando su estómago y la indiferencia se esfumó de su semblante, aligerándole el cuerpo. Estaba completamente alerta.

Conocía esa voz, la había escuchado miles de veces.

Giró lentamente la cabeza hacia la que pensaba que era simplemente otra compañera de trabajo.

Akane tomó aire y realizó una corta reverencia.

—Has sido muy amable.

Ranma perdió la voz.

La _idol_ Akane estaba en el ascensor con él.

.

.

 _continuará_

.

.

Nota de autora: Wiiii, por fin una historia de Navidad como se debe XD. Ya les había contado en algún otro capítulo lo que era una _idol_ , que es básicamente una persona muy famosa porque es bonita y se hace mucha publicidad sobre ella. En esta historia Akane es además cantante.

 _Kiyoku tadashii Christmas_ es una de las canciones de Ranma y la cantaban las DoCo, que era el grupo que formaron las seiyuus que hacían las voces de Akane, Ranma chica, Nabiki, Kasumi y Shampoo, por eso en esta historia hice que Akane formara parte de ese grupo en sus inicios.

Recuerden además que la Navidad en Japón es muy distinta a la que tenemos en occidente, porque allá es solamente un día para tener citas y pasarlo con la persona amada. El 25 de diciembre, además, no es feriado ni nada por el estilo.

Solo me queda desearles a todos una muy feliz Navidad y que la pasen muy bien en compañía de todos los que quieren, muy en especial a **Haruri Saotome, Dee-Dee Zednem, Ivarodsan, Saritanimelove, Lily Tendo89, EleonorSaotome** y **Rokumon.**

Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	328. Una pura y honesta Navidad (final)

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

Las canciones de DoCo pertenecen a Pony Canyon.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **Una pura y honesta Navidad**

(final)

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

—¿Qué… qué haces aquí? —balbuceó Ranma.

Akane tenía puesto solamente el corto vestido que le había visto esa tarde, su cabello estaba desarreglado y sus mejillas coloreadas. Ella se pasó una mano por el pelo para arreglarlo un poco antes de responder. Sonrió.

—Soy Akane Tendo…

—Sé quién eres —la interrumpió Ranma con brusquedad. Ella desvaneció la sonrisa—. Deberías haberte ido hace rato.

Estaba asustado, intimidado por la presencia de esa mujer, tan inesperada que lo había turbado. No estaba preparado para conocerla así, había ensayado un discurso mentalmente toda la tarde, pero no había esperado encontrarse con ella de ese modo, completamente a solas en un ascensor.

—Al parecer, mi equipo pensaba distinto a ti —dijo Akane, cambiando su tono amable al recibir la fría respuesta del muchacho. Solo se mostró educada, pero distante—. Me han tenido sonriendo, firmando y saludando por horas, y ahora querían que cenara con los dueños de la tienda y arreglar una presentación privada para la hija del gerente que hoy cumple doce años.

—Ah… comprendo…

Pero Ranma no entendía. ¿Qué hacía entonces la _idol_ Akane en un ascensor de servicio si tenía la agenda tan colmada?

—Así que me escapé —sentenció Akane, como si hubiera podido leer la mente del muchacho.

—¡¿Escapaste?!

Ranma estaba estupefacto. Akane hablaba con normalidad, sin darse cuenta de la maravilla que representaba, su piel era más blanca y parecía incluso más suave de lo que podía parecer en cualquier video que pasaran por televisión; estaba muy delgada, aunque sus mejillas estaban llenas, casi como las de una niña. Su rostro resultaba perfecto desde cualquier ángulo. Era hermosa, y Ranma no se cansaba de mirarla.

—Tengo mejores planes que pasarme el 24 de diciembre cantando para una niña mimada –sentenció Akane cruzándose de brazos.

El mundo de Ranma se rompió en pedazos.

—¿Co-con un… novio? —inquirió.

Ella pareció perder la confianza por primera vez, dudó, sonrojada, y miró hacia otro lado.

—No tengo novio —respondió.

—¿De… verdad?

Ranma, sorprendido y eufórico, con el corazón acelerado, ni siquiera entendía por qué se alegraba tanto por eso. Bueno, sí lo entendía, pero era un idiota si imaginaba que alguna vez Akane Tendo podría hacerle caso a alguien como él.

Ella se volteó a mirarlo, pestañeó y sus maravillosos ojos canela brillaron divertidos.

—¿Te parece raro?

—Todo esto me parece raro —confesó Ranma hablando sin pensar.

Ella sonrió de costado y asintió.

—Entiendo… espero que no pienses mal de mí por…

En ese momento se escuchó un crujido y el ascensor se detuvo con brusquedad, haciéndolos dar una pequeña sacudida. Ranma miró alerta hacia todas partes. Akane se pasó un mechón detrás de la oreja y se atrevió a preguntar:

—¿Ya llegamos al subsuelo?

Ranma esperó. Las puertas no se abrieron, tampoco se escuchó el habitual sonido cuando el elevador se detenía en el piso correcto. El muchacho oprimió uno de los botones del tablero, pero ninguna luz se encendió.

—Maldición —murmuró.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Akane alarmada.

—Parece… parece que estamos atrapados —respondió Ranma observándola preocupado.

—¡¿Qué?!

Akane se puso pálida y Ranma actuó con rapidez.

—No te preocupes —le dijo tomándola por los brazos con delicadeza—, soy Ranma Saotome, yo te protegeré.

Ella levantó la mirada para observarlo y se quedaron durante algunos segundos atrapados en la mirada del otro. El café contra el azul, como si se vieran de verdad por primera vez.

Akane fue la primera en reaccionar, apartándose despacio y bajando la mirada.

—Gracias, Ranma Saotome —replicó—, aunque no necesito que nadie me proteja.

Él también se apartó, rascándose la nuca nervioso y echándose la trenza sobre el hombro.

—Claro —dijo—, además no tienes claustrofobia.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —preguntó ella curiosa, acomodándose nuevamente un corto mechón tras la oreja.

Ranma cerró la boca de golpe, pensando rápidamente una respuesta.

—Yo… bueno, si fuera así te habrías puesto a gritar como loca, ¿cierto? —comentó mirando hacia otro lado.

Akane lo siguió mirando curiosa, intentando descifrar qué era lo que había en ese chico que le llamaba tanto la atención. Él no parecía un muchacho como los que había conocido antes, y no es que hubiera podido conocer demasiados pues su trabajo no le permitía mucho contacto real con muchachos de su edad.

Al final, Akane sonrió y dejó pasar aquello.

—Entonces, ¿cómo haremos para salir? —preguntó después.

Ranma se apresuró a inspeccionar el tablero de botones del ascensor, había un botón de emergencia; lo oprimió varias veces.

—¿Hola?... ¿Alguien me escucha?... El elevador está detenido casi llegando al subsuelo —dijo cerca del altavoz, con la oreja bien pegada para captar cualquier sonido que pudiera provenir de ahí.

Akane se acercó a él para poder escuchar también. Ranma la sintió a su espalda y se puso nervioso, el sudor perló su frente de golpe.

—¿Hola?... ¿Me escuchan?... —repitió Ranma, intentando concentrarse en su tarea de salvataje, no podía quedar mal frente a la _idol_ Akane.

Nadie respondió del otro lado. Ranma soltó un suspiro y dejó caer los hombros.

—Parece que nadie nos escucha —sentenció con el rostro sombrío.

—¿Eso es posible? —inquirió Akane aún a su espalda, apoyada delicadamente en sus hombros para no caer.

—Bueno… este ascensor es solo para los empleados de la tienda, y la mayoría ya se han ido —respondió Ranma, sin querer moverse ni un milímetro para no deshacer ese contacto—, pero de todas formas las escaleras son más populares para bajar hasta el subsuelo porque los ascensores están bastante alejados de la zona de ventas.

—¿Quieres decir que es probable que nadie más use los ascensores? —inquirió Akane con un poco de temor en la voz.

—Al menos hasta mañana por la mañana.

—Oh…

—Nunca había ocurrido algo como esto, no desde que yo trabajo aquí, al menos —siguió diciendo Ranma para tranquilizarla.

—Así que tampoco saben cómo manejar un problema así si ocurre, ¿verdad? —inquirió Akane.

—Ah…

Ranma no supo qué responder.

Akane suspiró y se echó hacia atrás.

—Estamos atrapados —dijo Ranma despacio, con el ánimo decaído—. Lo lamento.

—Yo también —agregó Akane con amargura—, no era mi idea pasar la Nochebuena con un dependiente de la tienda.

Ranma se puso serio. Su corazón se quedó helado pues allí estaban las palabras que lo devolvieron inmediatamente a la realidad. Él era un simple empleado y ella una _idol,_ era mejor pedirle un autógrafo como haría cualquiera y después encargarse de sacarla de allí. Luego ella se olvidaría de aquel problema y él la seguiría viendo por la televisión como un fan más.

—Lo comprendo —replicó Ranma sin ninguna inflexión en la voz—, aunque no soy un dependiente.

Después se acercó a las puertas de acero del elevador y las golpeó con la palma enguantada mientras llamaba a gritos.

—¡Ayuda! ¡Estamos atrapados!... ¡Ayuda!

—¿No eres dependiente? —Akane inclinó la cabeza a un costado—. ¡Tienes razón! Los otros empleados no estaban vestidos así. Me gusta tu ropa, por cierto.

Ranma volteó a mirarla, pero no dijo nada, continuó golpeando la puerta con fuerza.

—¡Auxilio! ¡Estamos atrapados en el ascensor! ¡Ayuda!

Después de algunos minutos infructuosos suspiró derrotado y dejó caer los brazos.

—Es inútil —dijo. Luego miró a Akane—. ¿Cómo es posible que no se den cuenta de que no estás?

Akane miró hacia arriba, pensativa, y puso el dedo índice sobre su mentón mientras sopesaba la pregunta. Era una pose tan ingenua, divertida y tierna al mismo tiempo que Ranma cayó rendido una vez más, reenamorándose de ella al instante. Y se odió por ser tan simplón.

—Bueno —respondió Akane despacio—, deben creer que me escapé, como suelo hacer, así que deben estar buscándome en las calles.

—¿Sueles… escaparte? —inquirió Ranma asombrado.

Akane lo miró a los ojos y se sonrojó.

—Ranma, ¿eres mi fan? —preguntó ella.

—Uh… ah… ¿qué? —dijo Ranma jugueteando con su trenza—. ¿Qué pregunta es esa?

—Es solo que yo… —Akane miró el suelo y movió la punta de un pie nerviosa.

Ranma también bajó la vista y se fijó en sus zapatos de tacón altísimos, de color rosa, llenos de escarcha brillante, que hacían juego con su corto vestido también lleno de brillos. En ese momento Ranma se dio cuenta de que ella se frotaba los brazos de vez en cuando y se movía con ciertos espasmos, como si sintiera frío.

El muchacho se quitó la chaqueta roja con charreteras doradas de su uniforme y se acercó a Akane para ponérsela delicadamente sobre los hombros. La chica levantó la vista y se encontró con el rostro de Ranma muy cerca, él miró sus labios coloreados únicamente por el brillo labial y las mejillas naturalmente sonrosadas. Akane pestañeó. Él se alejó antes de que ella pudiera escuchar el fuerte latido de su corazón.

—Debes tener frío —comentó Ranma—. Por favor, usa mi chaqueta.

—Eres muy amable —replicó Akane agradecida y cohibida al mismo tiempo, tomando los lados de la chaqueta para cerrarla alrededor de ella.

—Espero que nos puedan sacar pronto de aquí —comentó Ranma—, es muy mala propaganda para la tienda tratar así a una _idol._

Akane se cubrió la boca delicadamente con los dedos y soltó una risita. Después miró alrededor.

—¿Sería mejor que nos sentáramos? —preguntó.

—Pero no hay… —Ranma se detuvo, recordando algo.

Levantó la mano donde tenía aún su gorra roja de trabajo y la observó, girándola hacia un lado y hacia el otro; al final asintió y la puso en el suelo.

—Siéntate, por favor —ofreció.

—¡Oh, no! Es demasiado, no podría… —dijo Akane, pero Ranma levantó una mano para hacerla callar. Todavía tenía puestos los guantes blancos que formaban parte de su uniforme.

—Por favor —insistió Ranma.

Akane miró la gorra en el suelo una vez más y, avergonzada, sostuvo con una mano los lados de la chaqueta que tenía sobre los hombros para que no se cayera. La otra mano se la ofreció a Ranma, él la tomó y la ayudó a sentarse con recato, mirando hacia otro lado por si el corto vestido de Akane revelaba algo de más. Ella, con las mejillas muy rojas, se sentó sobre la gorra para no sentir el frío del piso en su trasero, y dejó estiradas sus largas piernas, apoyando los altos tacones de sus zapatos en el suelo.

—Lamento que no haya algo mejor —se disculpó Ranma sentándose a su lado con las piernas cruzadas y apoyando la espalda en la pared metálica del ascensor.

—Así está muy bien, gracias —comentó Akane viendo hacia el otro lado, aún demasiado avergonzada como para hablar.

Se quedaron en silencio durante algunos segundos, el brazo de Ranma apenas rozaba la manga de la chaqueta que usaba Akane, pero era demasiado consciente incluso de ese mínimo roce.

—Uhmm… ¿Akane? —dijo después—. ¿Puedo llamarte Akane?

—Sería un honor para mí que me llamaras por mi nombre, Ranma —respondió ella en seguida con una sonrisa, agradecida de que él dijera algo para romper el silencio.

—Bien… —Ranma se rascó la oreja sonrojado—. Akane, ¿por qué… por qué querías saber si soy tu fan?

Akane suspiró y apoyó también la espalda en la pared, levantando la cabeza para mirar el techo, como si allí arriba pudiera ver las escenas en las que pensaba.

—Me preguntaste si solía escaparme cuando estaba en el trabajo —comentó ella.

—Eso no me incumbe, no te preocupes —dijo él en seguida—. Supongo que digo estupideces por los nervios.

Akane sonrió divertida.

—No me molesta responderte, Ranma —dijo—, solo quería saber si eras mi fan porque no quería decepcionarte. Me importan mucho mis fans, sin ellos yo no sería y no tendría nada, así que no quiero lastimar sus sentimientos y la imagen que tienen de mí.

—Pues… yo no soy tu fan —mintió él y la miró, ávido por saber lo que ella tenía para contarle.

—En ese caso… —sonrió Akane, después miró de nuevo hacia el techo, pensativa, y la sonrisa se fue borrando de su rostro—. Sí, suelo escaparme. No todo el tiempo, pero sí en ocasiones. Ser una _idol_ no es fácil, requiere mucho trabajo duro; tengo horarios para levantarme todos los días, para comer y hasta para ver a mi familia. Debo hacer ejercicio todos los días y tengo un menú estricto para comer de manera saludable. También tengo clases de canto y baile todos los días de la semana. Si hay algún evento importante, como una firma de discos como hoy, me levanto muy temprano, practico modulación de la voz, luego estoy de pie y sonriendo a la gente hasta caer desmayada, pero sin demostrar que tengo ganas de desmayarme, por supuesto. Si tengo que salir de gira es mucho peor, tengo horarios estrictos para dormir para no cansar mi voz ni mi cuerpo, así que prácticamente no puedo conocer los lugares a los que voy.

—Pero… ¿entonces por qué lo haces? —preguntó Ranma estupefacto.

—Porque amo cantar —respondió Akane encogiéndose de hombros—, y no todo es malo, me agrada vivir en un bonito departamento y tener mucha ropa bonita, me agrada poder hacer regalos a mi familia o invitarlos a comer adonde más les guste. Me gusta mi trabajo y simplemente amo cantar, aunque es más agradable cuando lo haces con alguien más.

—Como las DoCo —comentó Ranma.

Akane lo observó un instante, sorprendida, luego asintió con una sonrisa nostálgica, mirando el techo.

—Ese grupo lo formamos con mis hermanas y unas compañeras de universidad —contó—. Nos divertíamos mucho juntas. Ranko, la pelirroja, ¿sabes de quién hablo? —volteó a ver a Ranma y él asintió—, era mi mejor amiga. Luego de que se disolviera el grupo se casó y se fue a vivir a Corea, casi no la veo ahora, la extraño mucho. Aquellos tiempos eran geniales, todo lo hacíamos simplemente porque nos gustaba, y para divertirnos. Cuando comencé a ser profesional las cosas cambiaron.

—¿Ya no te divierte lo que haces? —preguntó Ranma comprendiéndola.

—No es eso… pero a veces no hay corazón en todo lo que hago, en mis canciones…

Akane se quedó en silencio mirando el vacío. Ranma también se quedó pensativo y en silencio. De pronto, Akane escuchó una melodía, como un susurro, que poco a poco fue creciendo. Volteó a mirar a su lado y se dio cuenta de que Ranma, apoyado aún contra la pared, y también alzando los ojos al techo, estaba cantando. Al oírlo identificó la melodía, era su nueva canción que hablaba sobre la Navidad, aunque cantada más lento, como una dulce canción de cuna.

 ** _Yume ga hitotsu kiete wa otona ni naru…_**

 _(Los sueños se desvanecen una vez que eres adulto…)_

 _—Tameiki Kurisimasu —_ Akane no pudo evitar completar la estrofa. Sus ojos brillaban asombrados.

Ranma volteó a mirarla con seriedad.

—Ranma… ¿tú cantas? —preguntó ella.

—Nah… —él se encogió de hombros—, apenas un poco. Solo hice un arreglo para piano de tu tema.

—¿Un… arreglo? —repitió Akane impactada.

—Se me hacía mucho más dulce con un ritmo más lento, como el de los copos de nieve que caen —explicó él.

—Ranma…

—Esa canción me parece muy buena, está hecha con el corazón —siguió él—. No creo que no haya corazón en tus canciones.

Akane se sintió conmovida por esas palabras sinceras, y sonrió con alegría.

—Gracias, Ranma, yo escribí esa canción —dijo.

—Realmente me gusta —dijo él pensativo, y siguió tarareando la letra mientras movía un poco la cabeza.

Akane lo observó fascinada y se unió a la melodía, comenzando a cantar, aunque no en el ritmo original, sino con los arreglos que Ranma había hecho, que parecía eran los únicos que el chico conocía de memoria.

 ** _Yuki no you ni_**

 _(Igual que la nieve)_

 ** _sunao wa_**

 _(dócil estoy)_

 ** _Yogore no nai_**

 _(Nada impuro)_

 ** _watashi wo_**

 _(yo)_

 ** _Miseta ku Naru_**

 _(quiero hacerme notar)_

 ** _anata no mae de wa_**

 _(antes que tú)_

Ranma la observaba embobado y sus dedos se movían solos sobre su pierna como si estuviera en un piano, oprimiendo suave y lentamente cada tecla siguiendo la melodía de Akane.

A la segunda estrofa del coro no pudo resistirse e intervenir, marcando la cadencia con su canto. Akane lo recibió con una sonrisa emocionada y se acopló al ritmo que él marcaba.

 ** _Utagau koto_**

 _(Cosas dudosas)_

 ** _shiranai_**

 _(Yo no lo sé)_

 ** _Osanai hi no_**

 _(Días de la niñez)_

 ** _watashi ni_**

 _(son los míos)_

 ** _Modoresou na_**

 _(como en el pasado)_

 ** _sonna hito da kara_**

 _(debido a esta persona)_

 ** _Believe you…_**

 _(Creo en ti)…_

Las voces continuaron reverberando armoniosamente en el pequeño espacio del ascensor después de que dejaron de cantar y una magia especial los envolvió a los dos. Se quedaron en silencio, pero cómodos en la presencia del otro. Akane tenía el corazón lleno de chispas emocionadas que hacían cortocircuitos y Ranma aún no se daba cuenta de que había cantado sin proponérselo, con su ídolo, que resultaba ser también la mujer de la que estaba enamorado, y mientras sus voces se enlazaban también sus almas se sintonizaban melodiosamente.

—Eso fue hermoso —comentó Akane casi con lágrimas en los ojos—. Gracias, Ranma…

Él se rascó la nuca nervioso y desordenó su cabello.

—No… no fue nada. Gracias a ti —replicó—. Me gusta mucho esa canción. Tiene algo…

No pudo ponerlo en palabras, así que solo la observó y Akane sonrió ampliamente.

Se quedaron callados otro momento. Akane soltó una risita después.

—Entonces, ¿me toca preguntar a mí ahora? —dijo.

—Ah… supongo —respondió Ranma, que no entendía de qué hablaba.

—Si no eres vendedor… ¿en qué parte de la tienda trabajas? —quiso saber Akane.

—Bueno… ¿no te das cuenta por la ropa?

—¿Hm?

Akane observó la chaqueta que ella tenía puesta sobre los hombros, pero su gesto fue de desconcierto. Miró a Ranma en busca de ayuda y él rio.

—Soy el portero —respondió después un poco cohibido—. «Buenos días, bienvenido», «buenas tardes, gracias por visitarnos», «por favor, vuelva pronto» —recito mientras hacía cortas inclinaciones siempre con una brillante sonrisa en el rostro—. También me la paso sonriendo a todos, así que puedo entenderte.

—¿Eras el portero?... Pero no recuerdo haberte visto al entrar.

—Claro que no, esos tipos te custodiaban muy bien y pasaron tan rápido que no pude saludarte —se quejó Ranma.

—¿Querías saludarme? —preguntó Akane con inocencia y verdadera curiosidad.

—Yo… bueno… claro. Eres una _idol,_ ¿verdad?

Ella sonrió.

—Lamento no haber podido pasar a tu lado para que me saludaras, Ranma —dijo realmente arrepentida.

—Y yo… lamento que tuvieras que pasar el 24 de diciembre encerrada en un ascensor con un simple portero de tienda —comentó él con tristeza—, escapaste del trabajo para tener una mejor Navidad que esto, ¿cierto? ¿Tenías una cita?

Akane se sonrojó, sorprendida.

—Yo… ya te dije que no tengo novio. Tampoco tengo citas —confesó—, las _idol_ no podemos tener esa clase de cosas… Tú eres el primer chico con el que estoy a solas en años.

—¿Y-yo?... ¿Realmente? —inquirió Ranma nervioso y conmocionado.

—Sí —Akane asintió—. Y ha sido agradable.

Sonrió. Ranma enrojeció y miró hacia otro lado.

—Entonces… si no tenías una cita, ¿adónde querías escaparte hoy? —preguntó.

Akane soltó un largo suspiro y volvió a mirar el techo con ojos soñadores.

—A ningún lugar en realidad —respondió—. Quería andar por las calles, ver la nieve, cenar con mi familia… Hace mucho que no puedo comer con mi padre y mis hermanas tranquilamente. Quería… ser normal, ¿sabes? Sentirme feliz.

Ranma la observó y la comprendió, aunque ellos eran tan diferentes, en el fondo eran muy parecidos. Él también quería sentirse feliz, y al pensar eso se dio cuenta de que encerrado en ese poco más de metro cuadrado con Akane esas horas, había sido realmente feliz. Sobre todo cuando cantaron juntos, envueltos por la melodía y las palabras.

Sin quererlo volvió a tararear la canción y marcar el ritmo con un pie. Akane soltó una risita.

—Lo siento —se disculpó él en seguida—, no puedo sacarme la canción de la cabeza. Realmente me gusta.

Akane despegó los labios para hablar, pero se detuvo, pensativa. Al final se decidió.

—Cantemos otra —propuso—, ¿para pasar el tiempo?

Ranma parpadeó y asintió, sin entender del todo que aquello pudiera estar pasándole.

—¿Conoces… _Boku tachi wa kore kara?_ —preguntó Akane.

Lo observó expectante. Él le devolvió la mirada, sus labios temblaron. La conocía, claro que la conocía. No solo eso, era una de sus favoritas. Pero… esa canción… ¿por qué la propondría ella? ¿Qué quería decirle?

Ranma sacudió un poco la cabeza. Estaba loco. Akane Tendo no quería decirle nada, era una _idol,_ solo estaba tratando bien a un fan, solo hacía lo que sabía hacer, cantar bellamente. Solo le proponía esa canción porque le gustaba o porque quizá era fácil de cantar para ella.

—Lo siento —Akane bajó la mirada arrepentida y avergonzada, un poco decepcionada—, ¿quizá otra…?

—No —la interrumpió Ranma más animado—. Me encanta _Boku tachi wa kore kara._

Akane sonrió y comenzó a entonar la letra, primero como si solo hablara, luego dándole el ritmo y la melodía.

 ** _Kimi no egao ya_**

 _(Tu rostro sonriente)_

 ** _karui shigusa_**

 _(con unos gestos tan brillantes)_

 ** _hitotsu hitotsuni_**

 _(uno por uno)_

 ** _toi kakete iru…_**

 _(haciéndose preguntas…)_

El corazón de Ranma latió apresurado en su pecho, haciéndole eco en los oídos, y él inspiró llenándose los pulmones de aire para cantar lo que seguía, con voz a veces vacilante por los nervios.

 ** _Futari wa mada_**

 _(Además, los dos somos)_

 ** _tomodachi dane_**

 _(solo amigos, ¿no es así?)_

 ** _suki to itta_**

 _(yo solo dije)_

 ** _sore dakedane_**

 _(«amor», ¿no es así?)…_

La garganta de Ranma se secó, y la voz de Akane salió a su encuentro para terminar la estrofa.

 ** _Nani o sureba ii no_**

 _(¿Qué puedo hacer yo…)_

 ** _Kore kara_**

 _(…después de esto?)_

 ** _Donna koto hanasebaii_**

 _(¿Qué tipo de cosas buenas se pueden hablar…)_

 ** _Boku wa…_**

 _(…de mí?)_

La voz de Akane continuaba escuchándose en la cabeza y en el corazón de Ranma cuando ella terminó de cantar y se quedaron observando frente a frente. Ranma perdió noción del tiempo y el espacio, su corazón se agitaba latiendo como loco.

Akane vaciló, sus labios se entreabrieron. Jamás se había sentido tan bien, tan feliz y entretenida como en esos mágicos momentos junto a él. ¿Estaría mal? Sintió el calor de él en la chaqueta mezclándose con el de ella. ¿Qué pensaría Ranma de ella si…?

Solo estaban ellos. No había nadie más, ninguna otra persona lo sabría si ellos…

Akane se acercó un poco a él y Ranma no retrocedió, capturado en el hechizo que ella había provocado con su voz y sus ojos.

—Ranma…

—A-Akane…

Los separaban escasos centímetros.

El elevador se sacudió de nuevo y Akane se fue contra el pecho del chico, que la protegió con sus brazos. Se escuchó la campanilla característica y las puertas del ascensor se abrieron.

Ranma y Akane giraron la cabeza al mismo tiempo y vieron ante ellos a varios hombres vestidos de traje y una mujer con un elegante atuendo.

.

.

 _continuará_

 _._

 _._

Nota de autora: Sí, no me equivoqué con el título. Este es el final de _Una pura y honesta Navidad_ , la parte de mañana, que es el final de esta pequeña trilogía, tendrá otro título, porque pasan otras cosas y ya no tan enmarcadas en la Navidad.

Este capítulo recomiendo leerlo escuchando las dos canciones que cantan Ranma y Akane en la historia; ya les dejé los enlaces en la página de **Fantasy Fiction Estudios** a los dos videos con los subtítulos en español, para un mejor disfrute.

Gracias a todos los que leen y comentan en cada capítulo, en especial a **Dee-Dee Zednem, Haruri Saotome, Maat Sejmet, Ivarodsan, EleonorSaotome, Saritanimelove** y **Maritza559.**

Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	329. Nosotros después de esto

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

La música pertenece a Kitty Films.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…._

 **Nosotros después de esto**

 _…._

 _…_

 _.._

—¡Akane-chan! —exclamó la mujer que estaba de pie en medio de los hombres de traje.

Ranma y Akane se observaron por unos segundos y de inmediato se apartaron, sonrojados, comprendiendo lo que podrían interpretar los demás por esa cercanía.

—Ah… U-Ukyo —balbuceó Akane intentando levantarse, pero por su posición no podía hacerlo con discreción o recato sin que el vestido tan corto la dejara completamente expuesta.

Ranma comprendió aquello y se puso ágilmente de pie delante de ella para cubrirla. Al mismo tiempo Ukyo kuonji, asistente personal y amiga de la _idol_ Akane, entró en el ascensor y se encontró con el muro intraspasable que era Ranma Saotome. Se observaron a los ojos, Ranma con inocencia, Ukyo con suspicacia, frunciendo la nariz como si pudiera oler algo raro en toda esa escena.

—¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó Ukyo.

—Ranma Saotome, trabajo en la tienda respondió el muchacho en seguida.

—¿Qué estaba ocurriendo aquí? —continuó Ukyo achicando los ojos y aplicando a Ranma una mirada acusadora—. ¿Akane-chan?

Akane aún estaba sentada en el suelo, sin saber qué hacer. El movimiento caballeroso de Ranma sin duda la ayudaba, ¿pero qué debía hacer ahora? Lo sabía, pero pensarlo solo la hizo sonrojarse aún más. Dubitativa, se mordió los labios y se aferró con las manos empuñadas de la tela del pantalón de Ranma para poder ponerse de pie.

—¿Akane? —volvió a preguntar Ukyo.

Intentó espiar por el costado, pero Ranma giró hacia ese lado, tapándole la visión; luego quiso moverse hacia el otro, pero otra vez Ranma giró, como si estuvieran jugando un juego. Ukyo apretó los dientes fastidiada, justo en ese momento, Akane apareció por detrás del hombro de Ranma y se adelantó para tranquilizarla.

—Gracias, Ukyo, estoy bien, solo hubo un pequeño… —Akane recordó brevemente el contacto con Ranma, su aliento tibio cerca de sus labios— inconveniente.

Se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó Ukyo—. Estábamos muy preocupados, dijiste que ibas al baño y nunca volviste.

—El ascensor se detuvo —explicó Akane con una sonrisa inocente—, pedimos ayuda por el comunicador pero nadie respondió.

—El ascensor, ¿eh? —comentó Ukyo observando a Akane y después a Ranma, que bajó los ojos avergonzado—. Me pregunto qué hacías en el elevador.

—Supongo que… me perdí —replicó Akane encogiéndose de hombros.

Ranma la miró y luego observó a Ukyo, para al final sonrojarse.

—Te perdiste, claro —Ukyo levantó una ceja.

Tomó a Akane por el hombro con delicadeza y la apartó, interponiendo su brazo entre Ranma y la _idol_.

—Akane, si quieres denunciar algo este es tu momento —dijo Ukyo—, te protegeré, y la tienda despedirá a este miserable si se atrevió a propasarse contigo.

—¿Qué? ¿Propasarme? —saltó Ranma—. Yo nunca haría…

—Ukyo, no es lo que piensas. Ranma fue muy amable de ayudarme en todo momento —explicó Akane en seguida.

Ukyo Kuonji lo sopesó por un momento, observando a Akane, que parecía estar en perfectas condiciones, incluso estaba arropada con la chaqueta que claramente formaba parte del uniforme del muchacho. Los hombres de traje que estaban a la salida del ascensor, sosteniendo la puerta con una mano para que no se cerrara, cuchichearon entre ellos.

—Muy bien, Akane —dijo al final Ukyo—, debemos irnos. Debes tomar algo caliente y descansar después de esto. Pediremos a la tienda un resarcimiento por todas las molestias causadas. Es tarde, casi es medianoche.

—Entiendo — asintió Akane decaída.

Ukyo le pasó un brazo por los hombros para reconfortarla y avanzaron hacia la salida.

—Muchachos, escolten a Akane —ordenó Ukyo.

Los hombres se movieron en seguida y rodearon a las dos mujeres mientras andaban.

—Pero… —susurró Akane.

Ranma se quedó en silencio observando cómo la _idol_ Akane se alejaba rodeada por sus guardaespaldas. Antes de que doblaran el recodo del pasillo vio que Akane volteaba el rostro hacia él, pero ya no alcanzó a verla.

—Feliz Navidad… Akane —murmuró él, de pie en medio del ascensor.

De pronto todo estaba demasiado silencioso y frío sin la presencia de Akane. Suspiró. Se frotó los brazos con sus manos enguantadas y recién en ese momento se dio cuenta de que Akane se había llevado su chaqueta. Se sonrió. Después descubrió la gorra en el piso, la levantó tomándola por la visera y la golpeó contra la otra mano para que recuperara su forma.

La campanilla del ascensor sonó y las puertas se cerraron. Ranma no hizo nada, se quedó quieto, con una extraña mezcla de emociones en su interior. Había sido bonito a pesar de todo, había pasado los momentos más agradables que recordaba en su vida. Claro que nadie le creería si contaba la aventura, pero no importaba, sería algo que se quedaría para siempre con él.

Oprimió el botón para que se abrieran las puertas del elevador y salió al pasillo. Un frío más intenso lo abrazó. Quizá afuera seguía nevando y por eso se sentía tan helado. Además, ya no tenía su chaqueta.

Se dirigió a los camerinos del personal de la tienda y sacó su abrigo y sus pertenencias para irse a casa finalmente. Al envolverse en su viejo y grueso abrigo, se sintió un poco mejor, pero el frío persistía en su pecho. ¿Se estaría por enfermar? Quizá había tomado demasiado frío en el ascensor.

Cuando estaba a punto de apagar la luz para irse del vestuario, lo comprendió.

Akane se había llevado también su corazón.

Chasqueó la lengua al entender lo bobo que era. Apagó la luz, cerró la puerta y se fue de la tienda.

.

.

Dos días después recibió un paquete en su casa que resultó ser el single ya viejo de Akane _Boku tachi wa kore kara_ y una foto de ella autografiada, todo como forma de agradecimiento.

Ranma torció la boca. ¿Qué otra cosa podía esperarse? Ella era una _idol_ y él un simple mortal, ella era famosa y él un don nadie. Habían estado encerrados juntos por unas horas solo por azares del destino, pero no porque ninguno de los dos lo quisiera.

Recordó ese último instante junto a ella, sus ojos brillantes, sus labios entreabiertos, su perfume que lo rodeó cuando ella se acercó. Sentirla entre sus brazos, aunque fuera solo un instante…

Suspiró con nostalgia y desazón. Sacó el disco del empaque y lo colocó en su aparato de radio. Era un single antiguo que él por supuesto ya tenía, pero no perdía nada volviéndolo a escuchar. Se acercó a la ventana y observó el cielo gris y encapotado de la tarde mientras la melodía fluía por la radio, y sin querer tarareó y luego entonó con énfasis la estrofa que había cantado junto con Akane.

Cuando la canción terminó, Ranma volteó a observar la radio y se decidió a sacar de nuevo su teclado. Conectó los auriculares y se puso a tocar un rato.

Sonrió.

.

.

Tres días después aún esperaba, casi con la ciega esperanza de un niño en Navidad, que Akane le regresara su chaqueta, con alguna carta de su parte agradeciéndole, diciendo que lo recordaba, quizá que lo extrañaba… no, eso era demasiado, pero a veces sí tenía la fantasía de que ella en persona llegaba a su apartamento para devolverle su chaqueta roja.

Otras veces, en esas tontas ensoñaciones que tenía para pasar el tiempo mientras estaba de pie en la puerta de la tienda sonriéndole a todo el mundo, imaginaba que Akane no le devolvía la chaqueta porque quería quedársela de recuerdo. Aquel pensamiento era como un bálsamo para su cuerpo hueco, ya sin corazón, pues una bonita e inocente _idol_ se lo había llevado en Navidad.

Todos los días cuando llegaba a casa del trabajo ponía alguna de las canciones de Akane mientras se cocinaba la cena, y cantaba y reía en la pequeña cocina de su apartamento. Luego se ponía a tocar un rato y a continuar componiendo una tonta y melosa canción que se le ocurrió el 24 de diciembre mientras caminaba de vuelta a casa.

Ahora sonreía un poco más y todos los días practicaba un poco en el teclado. Leyendo los clasificados del periódico en su día libre, incluso señaló un par de audiciones a las que ir. De pronto su sueño de ser músico se había reavivado y quería aprovechar las oportunidades, aunque no consiguiera nada, al menos se divertía.

A pesar de vagar por las calles con la nostálgica pena de un amor imposible dentro de él, Ranma se sentía mejor de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo. Tarareaba mientras andaba, con las manos en los bolsillos.

 ** _Warau to kawaii yo_**

 _(Te ves linda cuando sonríes)_

De pie en su puesto en la portería de la tienda, observaba a las personas pasar por la calle y luego levantaba la vista al cielo, mirando los copos de nieve caer, y sonreía. El invierno ya no le parecía triste y solitario, ya no se enojaba al notar el frío y la nieve.

Cerró los ojos durante un instante y cantó en un susurro, mientras la gente continuaba pasando por la calle charlando y los autos cruzaban rápido haciendo rugir sus motores y sonar sus claxon.

 ** _Kotoba ni wa mada dasenai kara_**

 _(Porque no podemos decir esas palabras aún… mantengámoslo en secreto por ahora)_

 ** _Sotto te ni fureru yo…_**

 _(Entonces, sin palabras… tu mano en la mía es suficiente)_

Abrió los ojos y entrecerró su mano enguantada, donde cayó un solitario copo de nieve que se derritió en seguida.

Ranma sonrió ampliamente.

.

.

¿FIN?

.

.

.

Un auto negro se detuvo ante la tienda departamental, pero Ranma no le prestó atención, repasando mentalmente las estrofas de la canción que estaba componiendo, siempre cambiándole y agregándole palabras.

Una mujer bajó de la parte de atrás. Era Ukyo Kuonji.

Al reconocerla, Ranma se quedó estupefacto y su corazón comenzó a latir tan rápido que tuvo miedo de caer desmayado. Ukyo lo observó con una mirada analítica de arriba abajo, luego chasqueó la lengua, como si no tuviera remedio. Entonces abrió la puerta del copiloto y se metió dentro. Ranma respiró agitado, el vapor formaba volutas delante de su rostro.

La puerta de atrás del auto volvió a abrirse y apareció una fina y blanca pierna que Ranma conocía muy bien. Akane se bajó del coche, tenía puestos unos botines con un enorme tacón, una falda tableada muy corta y un abrigado suéter en la parte de arriba.

Su rostro resplandecía, igual que sus ojos, y sus labios se veían sonrosados por el brillo labial. Anduvo hacia él llevando una chaqueta roja entre los brazos. Sonrió.

—Ranma —dijo.

—A-Akane —balbuceó él, recto como una tabla.

—Venía a… —Akane dudó, sonrojándose. Luego lo miró—. Tienes una chaqueta nueva —notó.

—Tuve que comprarme una —explicó Ranma. Estaban teniendo la conversación más extraña de todas las que él se había imaginado si volvían a verse.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Akane.

—¿Venías a… devolverme la chaqueta? —sugirió él.

Algunas personas cruzaban por la calle y de pronto andaban más lento, susurrando entre ellos. ¿Sería o no aquella la _idol_ Akane? no podía ser, ¿qué haría allí en el medio de la acera?

Akane, tímida, miró a un lado y al otro de la calle, luego se acercó un poco más a Ranma.

—En realidad, no —respondió—. Esta es solo la excusa.

—¿Excusa? —Ranma la miró con sorpresa.

Akane estiró el brazo tendiéndole la mano.

—¿Vendrías conmigo, Ranma? —preguntó, y en su tono había algo de expectativa y miedo.

Sus dedos temblaron. Ranma la observó con los labios entreabiertos.

—Pero… yo… —volteó a mirar la tienda.

—Descuida —replicó Akane sonriendo. Su corto cabello comenzaba a llenarse de motitas de nieve.

Ranma la observó embelesado. Miró sus finos y blancos dedos. No había nada en el mundo que quisiera más que seguirla adonde fuera.

 _Tu mano en la mía es suficiente…_

Ranma estiró el brazo y tomó la mano de Akane con su mano enguantada. Ella soltó una risita y lo llevó corriendo hacia el coche. Cuando ambos entraron, Akane ordenó con una vocecita infantil y divertida.

—Ya podemos irnos.

El auto arrancó y se adentraron en las calles de la ciudad.

—Entonces… ¿adónde vamos? —inquirió Ranma rascándose la nuca nervioso. Se quitó la gorra, que le molestaba, y liberó su trenza.

—Esto es un secuestro —le respondió Ukyo volteando a mirarlo desde el asiento de adelante.

—¿Qué? —el rostro de Ranma se desencajó. Cruzó una mirada por el espejo retrovisor con el chofer, que llevaba gafas negras, y no hizo ningún gesto.

—¡Ukyo, lo asustarás! —se quejó Akane.

—Era solo una broma —dijo la otra encogiéndose de hombros—. Akane, sabes que las cosas no son así, en la compañía le harán una prueba. No hay ni una posibilidad de que un simple debutante cante con una estrella consolidada solo porque…

—Sí, sí, que le hagan las pruebas que quieran. Lo contratarán —sentenció Akane con fiereza—. Ahora, danos un poco de privacidad.

La _idol_ agitó una mano para apresurarla. Ukyo puso los ojos en blanco y se inclinó para oprimir un botón que estaba encima del salpicadero del coche. Un vidrio negro y opaco comenzó a levantarse separando la parte de atrás de la de adelante.

Akane suspiró y se reclinó en el respaldo del asiento.

—Por fin —dijo.

—¿Qué es todo esto? —quiso saber Ranma preocupado.

—Lo siento, solamente vamos a una cita.

—¿Ci-cita…?

—Ah… no… no esa clase de… —Akane se sonrojó—. No es esa clase de cita.

—Claro, lo comprendo —dijo Ranma sintiéndose un idiota.

—No, aún, al menos —agregó Akane en tono bajo.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Quiero que cantes conmigo, Ranma —dijo Akane mirándolo a los ojos—. No, _necesito_ que cantes conmigo.

—Pe-pero… yo no…

—Lo siento, Ranma, no pude venir antes, tenía una mini-gira por el norte de Japón —se disculpó ella en seguida—, te lo habría explicado mejor pero… no tenía tiempo.

—Yo…

—Hablé con mi compañía y están dispuestos a tomarte en cuenta para un posible dueto —explicó ella—. Podrían hacerte un contrato, solo si lo deseas.

—Ah… yo…

—Sé que amas la música —dijo ella con seguridad—, lo vi en tus ojos, lo sentí cuando cantábamos. ¿Sabes a cuántas personas he conocido en mis pocos años de carrera, que me cuentan sus historias sobre sueños rotos y truncados en la música? No sé por qué lo dejaste o no pudiste continuar, pero te ayudaré a conquistar tus sueños, no permitiré que te desperdicies.

Ranma se quedó callado sin saber qué decir. Miró por la ventanilla del automóvil un momento y luego se volteó hacia Akane.

—¿Ranma?

—¿Es… es solo eso? ¿Por eso has venido a buscarme? —preguntó él despacio.

El sonrojo en el rostro de Akane se extendió como un incendio. Sus labios temblaron nerviosos.

—Ranma…

Él tomó la tela de la chaqueta roja que Akane aún tenía entre los brazos y tiró para quedársela. Pero Akane no permitió que se la quitara y se aferró a la tela.

—¿Qué haces? —demandó ella.

—Te agradezco por haberme devuelto mi chaqueta —dijo Ranma bajando la mirada—. No tenías que hacerlo. También te agradezco por haberme enviado tu single, lo disfruté mucho. Pero ahora debo bajar del coche, estoy en el trabajo y no puedo irme así como así.

Akane lo observó estupefacta, luego enojada. Frunció el ceño y tiró con fuerza de la chaqueta, quitándola de las manos de Ranma y apretándola contra su pecho.

—El single te lo envió la compañía disquera como un estúpido y frío agradecimiento —le espetó—. Y ya te dije que esto fue una excusa. ¡La chaqueta es mía, no te la llevarás!

Ranma alzó el rostro y la observó. Ella tenía las mejillas brillantes y rojas.

—¿Entiendes? —preguntó Akane con los labios temblorosos.

Él continuó mirándola y asintió. Sonrió.

Akane hizo lo mismo y cerró los ojos suspirando. Luego los abrió sorprendida al sentir el contacto de los dedos de la mano de Ranma en la suya. Él se había quitado el guante y buscaba la mano de Akane para sentir el calor de su palma.

Akane le tomó la mano y sus dedos se entrelazaron. Se sonrieron sonrojados de timidez.

El vidrio que separaba la parte de atrás y adelante del automóvil bajó unos centímetros y escucharon la voz de Ukyo.

—Ya casi llegamos, tortolitos —dijo la mujer.

—¡Ukyo! —exclamó Akane.

Mientras el vidrio subía de nuevo por completo, escucharon la risa de la asistente del otro lado.

Ranma y Akane se miraron y luego voltearon, cada uno a ver por la ventanilla de su lado. Luego rieron, pero no se soltaron la mano.

.

.

Meses después se hablaba en todos los programas de entretenimiento sobre el nuevo single que era el éxito de la temporada.

Un par de conductores lo comentaba en un programa en vivo.

—¿Has escuchado el nuevo tema de Akane-chan?

—¿Quién en todo Japón no ha escuchado _La balada de Ranma y Akane?_

—Es un hermoso tema.

—Hermoso. Y seguimos preguntándonos, ¿quién es Ranma? Tenemos que invitarlo al programa para que nos cuente su historia.

—Al parecer Ranma trabajaba como portero de una tienda departamental y un día Akane-chan lo escuchó cantar y se enamoró de su voz.

—¿De su voz únicamente?

—¿Quieres decir que son ciertos esos rumores que dicen que Akane y Ranma están saliendo?

—Su compañía disquera no lo ha confirmado, pero en todo caso, esa canción puede darnos la pista. Es una letra llena de sentimiento.

 ** _Sotto te ni fureru yo…_**

 _(Entonces, sin palabras… tu mano en la mía es suficiente)_

Los dos hombres cantaron a dúo improvisando pasos de vals, tal y como en el videoclip de la canción, entre aplausos y risas del público.

—Creo que dejaremos que esto lo sigan haciendo Akane y Ranma, ¿verdad? Les sale mejor.

—Mucho mejor. Aunque creo que sí sentí la chispa del amor mientras bailábamos, ¿así lo habrán sentido Ranma y Akane?

—Quizá, quizá. Si es así, entonces podemos decir que triunfó el amor.

.

.

FIN

(Ahora sí).

.

.

Nota de autora: Espero que les haya gustado este final :)

Gracias a todos los que siempre me leen y escriben, en especial a **Ivarodsan, Haruri Saotome, Rokumon, Lily Tendo89, Vernica, Maritza559, EleonorSaotome, Maat Sejmet, Dee-Dee Zednem** y **Saritanimelove.**

Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	330. Agua

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **Agua**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

Llovía.

Tan fuerte que apenas se podía ver el jardín bajo una cortina densa de agua. El estanque de los peces había rebalsado y los charcos cubrían como grandes manchas el césped. No había lugar dónde cobijarse del sonido de la lluvia o del luminoso chasquido de los rayos que iluminaban a través del papel de las paredes los cuartos oscurecidos de la casa.

Llovía como si fuera el final del mundo y a ella no le gustaba. El aire frío, el ruido sobre el tejado, las goteras en el dojo y la falta de dinero para repararlas, el funeral de su madre… Cuando llovía así de fuerte se acordaba de todo lo malo que había pasado en su vida, de todo el dolor y la soledad que sufrió desde pequeña por no tener a su madre.

Todavía recordaba cuando había corrido fuera de la casa siguiendo a su madre. La lluvia era igual de fuerte que ese día y no tardó ni siquiera un instante en empapar a una pequeña criatura como ella. Las piernas de los paramédicos que llevaban la camilla eran largas y sus pasos más rápidos, y la dejaron atrás en seguida. El resplandor intenso y rojo de la sirena de la ambulancia estacionada frente a la casa se reflejaba en todos los charcos y las paredes empapadas.

Ella tropezó y cayó sobre un charco.

Kasumi vino a su rescate, sin importarle que ella estuviera ya empapada y sucia de lodo, la abrazó con ternura, quedándose con ella bajo la lluvia. Nabiki, a su lado lloraba. ¿O era el agua de la lluvia la que caía por su rostro? Nunca más la vio así. Pero sí recordaba perfectamente el rostro de Kasumi al abrazarla.

También fue la última vez que recordaba haber visto a Kasumi llorar.

¿O sus recuerdos la confundían y también se trataba de la lluvia?

¿Y por qué ahora la lluvia mojaba sus mejillas a pesar de encontrarse en el resguardo de su casa?

Ranma acarició su rostro sacándola de sus pensamientos, pasó un dedo bajo sus ojos para secar sus lágrimas.

—¿Ranma? —susurró Akane. Creía que él dormía.

—Akane, tienes que descansar —susurró Ranma adormecido.

—Pero…

Akane guardó silencio. Decir que no podía dormir porque le tenía miedo a la lluvia le sonó a ella misma tan infantil que quiso guardarse de la vergüenza y las burlas de Ranma. Medio dormido su esposo abrió un ojo.

—Boba, ven acá…

Ranma se deslizó sobre la cama acercándose más a Akane y la abrazó con cuidado. No quería aplastar el enorme vientre de su mujer, que la obligaba a dormir de costado cada noche. Lo acarició con cuidado, luego pasó sus manos por el rostro de Akane, secándole otra vez las lágrimas, y la abrazó con más fuerza. Akane se acomodó en el pecho de Ranma sintiendo su calor. De pronto todos sus malos recuerdos fueron desapareciendo uno tras otro, hasta que recordó su adolescencia, cuando de nuevo en un día de lluvia su vida había cambiado para siempre, y había conocido al hombre más extraño, alocado, bobo, tierno y bocafloja de todos. Su esposo. Con aquel dulce recuerdo se quedó dormida.

El que no pudo dormir fue Ranma. Con los ojos abiertos acarició con cuidado la cabeza de Akane sabiendo que de esa forma conseguiría que ella durmiera tranquilamente.

La lluvia caía con más fuerza que antes. Ranma se quedó pensativo. Él odiaba la lluvia, el agua fría solo le traía malos recuerdos.

Aunque días, y sobre todo noches como aquella, de intensa lluvia, siempre habían sido la excusa perfecta para que Akane se mostrara vulnerable y él pudiera consolarla, lo que le encantaba.

Se quedó abrazando a Akane hasta que la sintió dormir suavemente, y él también al final cerró los ojos y se quedó dormido con una sonrisa, mientras afuera continuaba lloviendo.

.

.

FIN

.

.

Nota de autora: Estoy de viaje hasta la semana que viene, así que disculpen que no tenga tiempo para nada, ni siquiera para mandarles saludos personalizados, pero créanme que les agradezco mucho su apoyo, sus lecturas y comentarios.

Abrazos para todos. Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	331. Rencor

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **Rencor**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

—¡Si alguna se acerca a Akane de nuevo la mataré! —gritó Ranma con todas sus fuerzas.

Kodachi se detuvo, respingando la nariz, como si la frase no hubiera sido para ella sino para las demás. Ukyo y Shampoo abrieron la boca asombradas.

—Hijo —Nodoka se acercó a Ranma y le puso una mano en el hombro—, deja eso para después, ahora debes estar con Akane.

Él miró a su madre y después a su prometida, que lo miraba como si no lo reconociera, incrédula ante las palabras que había oído. La chica se arrebujó más en el suéter que Kasumi le había llevado al hospital, en su rostro pálido eran más visibles las heridas que ya estaban cicatrizando, y los moretones. Ranma asintió, envolvió a Akane con un brazo y la acompañó al interior de la casa. Todos se quedaron en silencio, Kasumi y Nabiki fueron las primeras en moverse y seguir a la pareja de prometidos, antes de eso Nabiki le echó una larga y profunda mirada muy seria a Ukyo, Shampoo y Kodachi.

—¿Cómo se atreven a venir aquí? —preguntó Soun Tendo con amargura—. Ustedes podrían haber matado a mi bebé…

—Calma, amigo Tendo —lo tranquilizó Genma—, vamos adentro con los muchachos.

Ukyo hizo ademán de avanzar cuando Soun y Genma se dieron la vuelta para entrar en la casa, pero Nodoka se interpuso en su camino.

—Señora Saotome, yo… quiero que sepa que…

—Deben comprender que no son bienvenidas en esta casa —sentenció Nodoka con una mirada dura—. Mi hijo no olvidará lo que hicieron.

Se volteó y anduvo con los cortos pasos que le permitía su kimono, siempre manteniendo la compostura y la dignidad.

Las tres chicas se quedaron de pie en la calle. Ukyo observó con tristeza a Shampoo y meneó la cabeza apesadumbrada. La amazona tenía el rostro sombrío.

.

.

Ranma observó por la ventana del cuarto de su prometida cómo el cielo se iba tiñendo de naranja y violeta a medida que la luz se iba. Akane, metida en la cama y recostada sobre las almohadas, miraba su perfil serio, con las ojeras marcadas por haber pasado tantas noches sin dormir bien, siempre junto a su cama en el hospital. Akane se mordió los labios sintiéndose culpable.

—Ranma… deberías bajar, la cena debe estar lista —comentó ella.

Él se volteó a mirarla como si hubiera emergido desde los profundos y oscuros pensamientos donde estaba sumergido. Sus ojos brillaron al mirarla.

—Sí, traeré la comida para que ambos comamos aquí.

—No es necesario —se apresuró la chica.

—Akane… debo cuidarte —insistió él—. Luego traeré un saco de dormir para pasar la noche aquí contigo.

—Yo…

Akane tartamudeó bajando los ojos, Ranma se sonrojó.

—No es… no quería decir que…

—Entiendo, Ranma.

—Es solo que no puedo dejarte sola. Ya una vez lo hice y…

Ranma apretó las manos, empuñándolas hasta que los nudillos crujieron. Su mirada se perdió de nuevo en el cielo que se veía a través de la ventana.

—Está bien —aceptó Akane con las mejillas coloreadas—, hazlo si te hace sentir mejor.

—Mucho.

Akane levantó la cabeza y miró a su prometido.

—Era mi deber cuidarte, y no lo hice bien. Pero ahora nadie me apartará de tu lado —sentenció Ranma con los ojos brillando con convicción.

Akane volvió a sonrojarse, pero no podía evitar que su corazón se sintiera bien con esas palabras.

.

.

En la noche Ranma estaba sentado en la silla ante el escritorio de Akane, observando dormir a su prometida. La chica se removía entre las sábanas, tan inquieta como siempre. Pero era buena señal porque mientras estuvo internada siempre estaba sedada y quieta, casi como si estuviera muerta.

Ranma se mordió los labios, no quería pensar en eso. Se levantó y caminó sigiloso hacia ella, quedándose de pie mirándola como ausente, comprobando que estuviera profundamente dormida; cuando estuvo seguro salió de la habitación sin hacer ruido.

.

.

Ukyo sacó la basura para terminar de cerrar su local de okonomiyakis. Las luces ya estaban apagadas dentro del restaurante. Ella se quedó un momento contemplando las estrellas, pensativa, luego se dio la vuelta y se encontró de frente con alguien. Ukyo frunció el ceño sin entender.

—¿Qué…?

No pudo terminar de hablar. Le cubrieron la boca con una mano. Ukyo intentó resistirse, pero un brazo de acero la envolvió, inmovilizándola. La arrastraron al interior del local y cerraron la puerta.

.

.

 _continuará_

 _._

 _._

Nota de autora: Espero que les guste esta pequeña historia, un poco distinta a lo que he escrito hasta ahora aquí en _El año de la felicidad._

Gracias a todos los que siempre me leen y me escriben, agradezco todos sus saludos y buenos deseos, la estamos pasando muy bien y descansando mucho luego de un año de mucho trabajo de escritura, jeje. Un apretado abrazo para todos ustedes.

Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	332. Rencor (parte 2)

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **Rencor**

(parte 2)

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

Cuando Akane despertó vio a Ranma sentado al escritorio, con la cabeza apoyada sobre los brazos doblados, observándola.

—Ranma…

—Buenos días —dijo él con los ojos somnolientos.

—Deberías estar acostado —comentó ella poniéndose de lado lentamente.

—No podía dormir —replicó Ranma—. ¿Te duele mucho? —preguntó después.

Ambos se miraron. Ranma en el escritorio y Akane sobre la cama, los dos acomodados, disfrutando de aquel momento de paz donde no peleaban ni había nadie cerca.

—Un poco. Ya es la hora del próximo analgésico — respondió Akane.

—Entonces te traeré el desayuno para que lo puedas tomar.

—Hoy quisiera bajar a desayunar.

—Debes quedarte acostada, el médico dijo que debías descansar.

—¡Pero me aburro aquí tan quieta! —se quejó Akane aplastando un poco más la almohada para estar más cómoda.

—¿Te aburres aquí conmigo? —Ranma se hizo el ofendido.

—No… claro que no. Me gusta estar contigo —confesó Akane sin pensarlo. Luego se sonrojó profundamente y Ranma disfrutó de aquel sonrojo con una sonrisa.

—Sí, ¿eh? —indagó.

—Quiero ver a mi familia, es todo —continuó Akane intentando mirar para otro lado—… En el hospital solo podía verlos en las horas de visita, y aquí… es casi como si siguiera internada en esa horrible sala.

—Está bien —accedió Ranma, que no quería que le recordaran el hospital—. Bajemos a desayunar, pero volverás a la cama en cuanto te vea cansada, ¿entendiste?

—Sí, señor Ranma —bromeó ella.

Se quedaron observando otro momento, sus miradas recorriéndose los rostros con lentitud. Akane sonrió y Ranma le devolvió la sonrisa, pero después de un rato ella volvió a sonrojarse.

—¿Ranma?

—¿Sí?

—Tengo que… tengo que vestirme para bajar —le recordó Akane.

—Bien, puedes hacerlo —replicó él con pereza.

—¡Ranma! No contigo aquí —dijo ella moviéndose en la cama, incorporándose. Se aguantó, apretando los dientes, el dolor que sentía en el costado por haberse movido muy rápido.

—Lo sé, lo sé.

Ranma se enderezó y estiró el torso y los brazos, moviendo los músculos. Luego se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta.

—Te espero afuera. Si necesitas ayuda puedo llamar a Kasumi —le dijo.

Akane asintió. Se miraron nuevamente. Ranma sonrió.

—Gracias —dijo Akane.

Se sentía tan segura con él cerca siempre.

.

.

Después de desayunar, Akane se quedó viendo la televisión en la sala y Ranma la acompañó. Unas horas después, Nodoka pasó por allí con el rostro pálido y los pasos vacilantes. Su hijo se dio cuenta y la miró.

—¿Estás bien, mamá? —le preguntó de inmediato.

La mujer se pasó la mano por su peinado arreglándose un pequeño mechón que se había soltado.

—Sí, sí, es solo que… me enteré de algo muy desagradable.

—¿Qué cosa, tía? —quiso saber Akane, que también se había girado a observarla y veía las arrugas de sufrimiento en el rostro de la señora Saotome.

—No, no es conveniente que te cuente estas cosas en tu estado, querida. Más tarde, quizá…

—¿Será acaso lo que yo también oí, tía Nodoka? —intervino Nabiki entrando en la sala. Tenía las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, parecía que acababa de llegar de la calle.

—¿Qué es, Nabiki? Habla —insistió Akane.

Nabiki miró a su hermana, luego a su cuñado y al final a la señora Saotome; se detuvo varios segundos en cada uno, poniéndolos nerviosos.

—Ukyo fue atacada —informó Nabiki.

—¿Qué? —Akane miró a todos los presentes—. ¿Fue… muy grave? ¿Se encuentra bien?

—Ella…

—Nabiki, no es prudente hablar ahora —insistió Nodoka desesperada.

—¿Qué más da, tía? Lo sabrán, tarde o temprano —replicó Nabiki con seriedad.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó Akane enderezándose, quedándose de rodillas en el suelo.

—Está muerta —respondió Nabiki con voz monocorde.

Nadie habló, solo se escuchaban las respiraciones, algunas pausadas y otras aceleradas.

—¿Qué dices, Nabiki? —insistió Akane— No puede ser cierto.

Nodoka se cubrió la boca con la mano y apartó el rostro. Nabiki se quedó observando a Ranma, que miraba el vacío casi sin pestañear, sin hacer ningún gesto con el rostro.

—¿Qué piensas, cuñadito? —inquirió Nabiki.

—Me pregunto… —susurró él sin mirarla, siempre observando al frente, perdido en sus pensamientos— si eso es lo que se llama justicia.

Todas las mujeres hicieron un gesto de horror al mirarlo, pero ninguna dijo nada.

Kasumi, desde el recodo que daba al pasillo, pudo escuchar lo que hablaban y se llevó las manos juntas al pecho, consternada.

—Kami-sama —susurró muy bajo.

.

.

 _continuará_

.

.

Nota de autora: Gracias a todos los que me leen siempre. Espero que les guste cómo sigue esta pequeña saga. Les mando muchos saludos.

Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	333. Rencor (parte 3)

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **Rencor**

(parte 3)

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

—¿Hablabas en serio, Ranma, cuando dijiste eso? —preguntó Akane.

Ella y su prometido estaban sentados en el engawa, dejando que sus piernas colgaran, rozando con la punta de los dedos el césped del jardín mientras el cielo estrellado se abría sobre ellos.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Ranma sin voltear a mirarla, con el rostro alzado mirando el cielo.

—Lo sabes.

Ranma agachó la cabeza y perdió la mirada en la penumbra del césped.

—No lo sé —respondió—. En ese momento solo pude pensar en eso… ¿era quizá justicia? Lo que Ukyo hizo…

—No creo que tenga relación con lo que le ocurrió —lo interrumpió Akane. Era una afirmación, pero su tono era extraño, teñido de aprensión, como si quisiera que Ranma se lo confirmara.

Él volteó a mirarla, y sus ojos eran dos pozos de un azul oscuro e insondable.

—Claro que no —respondió Ranma como si su voz viniera desde otra parte y fuera extraña en su boca—. Lo que Ukyo, Shampoo y Kodachi hicieron fue algo bajo e inhumano. Además de estúpido.

—Ellas… —la voz de Akane tembló, sin poder decirlo del todo.

—Ellas te atacaron, las tres a la vez, sabiendo que no podrías defenderte —dijo Ranma contundente.

—¿Piensas que no podía defenderme?

Ranma la observó como si se hubiera vuelto loca.

—Pasaste un mes en el hospital, Akane —dijo alzando la voz—, yo estuve cada maldita noche que estabas con el respirador artificial, ¿sabes?

—Lo… lo sé —replicó ella avergonzada—. Fui una tonta.

El rostro de Ranma se suavizó. Una sonrisa pareció querer formarse en sus labios, pero en seguida se evaporó.

—Ellas fueron las tontas —sentenció Ranma con la mirada dura.

—Pero eso… eso no justifica lo atroz de la muerte de Ukyo —las palabras temblaron en los labios de Akane—. No lo merecía, ninguna de ellas merecería algo así, a pesar… de lo que ocurrió… ¿Te parece justo?

—Es verdad, una vida por otra no hubiera cambiado nada —comentó Ranma volviendo a mirar el cielo—, pero si algo te pasaba… Si hubieras muerto, Akane, pensaría distinto.

—Ranma…

Ella lo observó asustada por su tono.

—Lo que sea que pensaras, ellas no lo hubieran merecido, Ranma.

—¡¿Cómo puedes defenderlas tanto?! —exclamó él volteando a mirarla con furia—. Se merecen lo que sea que les pase, no han sido honorables, no han actuado según lo que tanto proclamaban. De Kodachi hubiera esperado cualquier locura, incluso de Shampoo, que ha llegado muy lejos otras veces… pero ¿de Ukyo? ¡Decía ser mi amiga! Ella sabía…

Ranma se detuvo apretando los dientes, respiró agitado.

—Quizás… por eso fue —dijo después volteando hacia el otro lado para no ver a Akane.

—¿Qué cosa? Ranma, ¿qué estás diciendo?

—Quizá por eso te atacó —susurró Ranma—, porque lo sabía, y en lugar de retroceder… se llenó de furia. Y aceptó participar en el juego de las otras dos.

—Ranma… ¿qué es lo que Ukyo sabía? —Akane se acercó a él hasta ponerle una mano en el brazo, pero Ranma se apartó.

Se alzó sobre la tarima poniéndose de pie.

—Es tarde, necesitas descansar y no pensar en estas cosas —dijo.

—Quiero entender todo esto, Ranma.

—Yo también —dijo él cruzándose de brazos y observándola desde su altura—, quiero saber qué pasó exactamente ese día. ¿Alguna vez me lo dirás?

Los segundos transcurrieron lentamente. Akane separó los labios, sus ojos se agrandaron, pero al final los cerró, apretando también los labios. Despacio, por los dolores que aún atenazaban su cuerpo, se levantó, evitando la mano de Ranma que quería ayudarla.

—Tienes razón —dijo despacio en un murmullo—, ya es tarde y debo descansar.

Entró en la sala, perdiéndose en la negrura de la casa. Ranma se quedó un tiempo más de pie, observándola, con los ojos brillando en la oscuridad.

.

.

 _continuará_

.

.

Nota de autora: Muchas gracias a todos por leerme, me pone feliz que les esté gustando. Ojalá todos estén disfrutando de estos últimos días del 2017. Ya queda poco también para que se termine este «año de la felicidad». ¡Qué emoción!

Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	334. Rencor (parte 4)

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **Rencor**

(parte 4)

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

Después del desayuno Ranma y Akane se quedaron solos. Kasumi se había puesto sus guantes, un sombrero y había salido, Nabiki se había juntado con unas amigas, la señora Saotome había ido a hacer unos recados y Soun y Genma habían salido únicamente con la intención de dejar a los prometidos solos.

El silencio era tenso entre Ranma y Akane, había demasiadas palabras no dichas que pesaban en el aire que respiraban, pero ambos hacían esfuerzos por no hacer caso a la situación. Lo que tenían era intenso pero frágil, surgido de un simple instante. Quizá, de no haberle ocurrido a Akane lo que le ocurrió, no estarían en ese momento sentados con tranquilidad a la misma mesa.

—¿Ranma?

Él estaba aburrido, con el control remoto en una mano, cambiando los canales.

—¿Hm?

—¿Me entrenarías? —preguntó Akane.

La pregunta era tan extraña que Ranma volteó a mirarla. Ella solo pestañeó con inocencia.

—¿Entrenarte?

—Sí.

—¿Así? —inquirió él indicando las cicatrices y los moretones que aún eran visibles en los brazos y en un lado del rostro de Akane.

Ella hizo una mueca.

—Cuando sane —aclaró—. El doctor dijo que soy muy fuerte y pronto podré estar recuperada del todo. Y en ese momento pensé que…

—Podría entrenarte —terminó Ranma por ella.

—Así es.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó él.

—Si sucediera otra vez…

—No sucederá —sentenció Ranma—. Yo me encargaré de eso.

—Lo sé, espantando a todos con esa cara de malo —Akane soltó un suspiro de hastío—. Quiero ser más fuerte, quiero defenderme yo misma. Si ocurriera otra vez, yo…

—¡No ocurrirá! ¡Mataré al que se atreva a acercarse a ti! —exclamó Ranma.

Ella se quedó estática observándolo.

—No puedes —sentenció.

—Haré lo que sea.

—Ranma… no podemos seguir así —dijo ella acongojada—. Estás alerta por todos, ladrándoles como un perro furioso, estás conmigo en todo momento, comes conmigo, duermes conmigo, no me permites ni siquiera levantar un dedo… Yo… yo mejoraré y ya no necesitaré tus atenciones, deberé salir al mundo y valerme por mí misma, no puedo estar temiendo si alguien se acerca o me ataca, quiero sentirme fuerte otra vez, quiero poder defenderme. Necesito que me ayudes.

—No necesitarás nada, Akane, yo estaré contigo en todo momento, incluso cuando te mejores.

—Eso no es posible, Ranma —dijo ella dejando caer los hombros. Hablar con él era como estar frente a una pared.

—Lo es —sentenció él—. Si nos casamos.

Akane se atoró con su propia saliva y no pudo hablar. El rostro de Ranma era imperturbable, no había rastros de sonrojo, solo una actitud férrea y una mirada dura que la escrutaba.

—¿Qué… qué estás diciendo?

—Que debemos casarnos —respondió Ranma sin vacilar.

—Pe-pero…

—Ya estoy en casa —anunció la señora Saotome entrando con varias bolsas de compras. Se asomó a la sala donde los encontró—. Hijo, ayúdame con estas cosas.

Ranma y Akane se miraron una vez más y al final él se levantó para ayudar a su madre.

.

.

Kasumi iba andando por la calle con el rostro serio y preocupado. Una y otra vez volvían a su memoria las horas de angustia que la familia había pasado en el hospital cuando Akane estaba herida, creyó que su hermanita moriría y comprender el amor que Ranma sentía por ella, que podía ver en sus actos y su preocupación, la hacía sentirse más afligida. Había odiado a Ukyo en ese momento, y a Shampoo y a Kodachi. Nadie había notado hasta entonces lo peligrosas que eran esas mujeres, a todos les parecía más una disputa adolescente que una amenaza real. ¡Y qué equivocados estaban!

Kasumi se retorció las manos enguantadas recordando aquellos instantes terribles en que Akane estuvo entre la vida y la muerte. Recordó todas las lágrimas que derramó, pensando en su madre y en que ella no había sido lo suficientemente buena como para cuidar a su pequeña hermanita y protegerla del mal.

Luego recordó… a él. Su mirada cálida y franca, sus manos rozándola apenas para reconfortarla. Y ella hablando, moviendo la boca casi sin darse cuenta para intentar sacar esa angustia del pecho. Él supo entenderla y también darle una solución, le dijo que él lo haría, con sus propias manos, que se encargaría de vengar a Akane y de acabar con aquella pesadilla de una buena vez.

Solo pediría una cosa a cambio. ¿Estaba dispuesta Kasumi a darla?

—Es una locura —murmuró Kasumi mientras continuaba andando por la calle, bajo el sol, protegida por su pequeño sombrero que hacía sombra sobre su rostro.

«Es una locura». Era lo mismo que había dicho aquella noche, en el hospital, mientras él la tomaba de las manos de pronto.

Una locura y una salvación, un respiro al mismo tiempo.

Pestañeó mirándolo, con el rostro lleno de lágrimas.

—¿Estarías dispuesta, Kasumi? —fue el susurro de él.

Uno sentado al lado del otro en esas bancas de plástico de la sala de espera. La gente moviéndose alrededor, entrando y saliendo, las voces llamando por los altoparlantes de vez en cuando.

Una locura. Una auténtica locura. ¿Acaso puedo ser parte de esto?, se preguntó Kasumi, y su boca se movió sola nuevamente.

—Haré cualquier cosa por mi hermanita.

.

.

 _continuará_

.

.

Nota de autora: Quisiera desearles a todos el mejor de los años por venir. Sean felices, disfruten junto a sus seres queridos, sigan haciendo lo mejor posible y luchando por sus sueños. Si pasan por momentos difíciles, no se preocupen, todas las cosas mejorarán con el tiempo, solo hay que mantener la fe; mientras tanto, ojalá puedan entretenerse aunque sea un momento con mis historias, si fuera así yo sería muy feliz.

Gracias a todos los que me han acompañado durante el año en esta maratónica publicación de fics. No teman, aún nos queda un mes por delante, y varias historias más para compartir.

¡Feliz 2018 para todos!

Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	335. Rencor (parte 5)

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **Rencor**

(parte 5)

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

Mientras desayunaba en la larga mesa del comedor de su mansión, Kodachi Kuno revisaba el correo que le alcanzó su empleado. Fue mirando los sobres uno a uno mientras daba pequeños sorbitos a su taza de té. En la otra punta de la mesa, su hermano hacía otro tanto, leyendo el periódico con cara de entendido.

La mayoría del correo eran facturas y cuentas por pagar, pero de eso se encargaba su hermano, así que dejó los sobres a un lado, sin abrir. La última carta era para ella, llevaba su nombre y apellido en el sobre.

Al abrirlo encontró dentro un papel de carta corriente, blanco, con una única inscripción en el centro de la hoja:

 _Cuidado. Tú serás la siguiente._

Kodachi alzó una ceja sin comprender.

—¿La siguiente de qué? —cuestionó observando el papel con aburrimiento—. ¿Acaso piensan darme un premio?

—¿Decías algo, hermana? —preguntó Kuno desde el otro lado de la mesa, varios metros más allá.

—Nada, hermano mayor —replicó ella levantando con delicadeza su taza de té—. El correo es cada día más aburrido.

Y soltó una risa. Arrugó la carta que le había llegado y mandó a su empleado a que le entregara las demás a Tatewaki.

.

.

En el día del funeral de Ukyo, Ranma y Akane estaban presentes. La chica se había puesto un sencillo vestido negro, el que solía usar cuando iba a visitar a su madre al cementerio. Ranma, sin embargo, no se había cambiado de ropa, y se removía incómodo. No quería estar allí, no quería pensar que ese podría haber sido el funeral de Akane.

Era tan extraña la vida, daba tantas vueltas.

Había pocas personas cuando instalaban la sencilla lápida, solo estaban algunos compañeros de escuela y profesores del Furinkan, además de Shampoo. Kodachi no había aparecido, pero nadie la esperaba tampoco.

Luego de la breve ceremonia todas las personas se dispersaron. Ranma y Akane se alejaron rumbo a su casa. Por el camino se cruzaron con Shampoo. La amazona los observó con frialdad, Ranma se puso a la defensiva, pero Shampoo no hizo ademán de acercarse.

—Airen hacer lo que decir —murmuró con sequedad.

—¿De qué hablas, Shampoo? —preguntó Akane.

—Yo no soy tu _airen_ —dijo Ranma en el mismo tono frío.

Shampoo lo observó, atravesándolo con la mirada, pero pasó de él como si no le importara su existencia.

—Airen prometer, airen cumplir —sentenció Shampoo.

—¿Qué? —Akane dio un paso atrás, asustada por la mirada de Shampoo y lo que implicaba.

—Vete de aquí, Shampoo —ordenó Ranma entre dientes dando un paso hacia adelante. Vio que Akane temblaba.

—¿O qué hacer? ¿Matar Shampoo igual que matar chica loca de la espátula?

Ranma se quedó congelado y fue Akane la que se adelantó con una expresión furiosa.

—¿Cómo te atreves? —dijo—. Ranma nunca haría algo así, lo de Ukyo fue una tragedia, algo lamentable. Ranma nunca sería capaz…

—Chica de la espátula ser asesinada, Shampoo saber.

—No… no es posible —Akane retrocedió de nuevo, rodeándose con los brazos como si tuviera frío—. Seguramente fue un ladrón o…

—No ser ladrón —sentenció Shampoo con seriedad.

—¿Qué puedes saber? —intervino Ranma rodeando a Akane con un brazo para protegerla.

—Shampoo saber, pero Shampoo no temer. Airen hablar y cumplir, pero Shampoo luchar hasta el final. Shampoo luchar por amor de airen.

—¿Acaso crees que todos son como tú? —preguntó Ranma con rabia—. Tú atacas a un inocente complotada con otras mujeres perversas como tú, por eso crees que entiendes lo que pasó. Pero la única que podría hacer algo así eres tú.

—¿Un inocente?

La mirada de Shampoo pasó de Ranma a Akane y la chica se arrebujó un poco más en el abrazo de Ranma.

—Shampoo no atacar inocente, Shampoo actuar según lo acordado.

—Vete de aquí y llévate tus mentiras —le espetó Ranma—. No permitiré que sigas lastimando a Akane, ahora diciendo idioteces.

—¡Hablar, chica violenta! —exigió Shampoo.

—¡Vete! —gritó Ranma interponiéndose entre ella y Akane—. No queremos verte.

La amazona fulminó a Akane con la mirada una última vez y se dio media vuelta para irse.

La chica Tendo temblaba cuando Ranma se giró para abrazarla, pero ella se alejó un poco, evitándolo.

—Ranma…

—Tranquila, Akane, no volverá a hacerte daño —le aseguró Ranma—, ni ella ni nadie.

Akane sacudió la cabeza.

—Tú no entiendes —murmuró—, ella…

—Lo sé —replicó Ranma intentando abrazarla de nuevo para tranquilizarla.

—No, Ranma, no entiendes —Akane levantó la cabeza para mirarlo—. Shampoo no mentía.

—¿No pensarás…? —preguntó Ranma incrédulo.

—Ella no me atacó —sentenció Akane con el rostro pálido, las comisuras de su boca caídas—. Ni ella ni Ukyo, tampoco Kodachi. Fue un reto. Yo acepté y perdí.

.

.

 _continuará_

.

.

Nota de autora: Espero que todos hayan tenido una hermosa noche y hoy un mejor día, y que de aquí en adelante el nuevo año les traiga cosas buenas. Agradezco infinitamente sus saludos.

Ya ingresamos en el último mes de _El año de la felicidad_ y quedan buenas historias por contar :)

Abrazos apretados para todos.

Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	336. Rencor (parte 6)

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **Rencor**

(parte 6)

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

Nadie entendía esa noche en la casa Tendo porqué Ranma y Akane estaban tan callados. Sentados a la mesa para cenar uno al lado del otro, no se hablaban, pero tampoco hablaban con nadie más; masticaban despacio sin levantar la cabeza de sus tazones.

Nodoka, Soun y Genma intentaban mantener una conversación ligera, que sonaba muy tensa pues forzaban las palabras para que no se sintiera el aplastante silencio. Nabiki observaba con mucha calma a los prometidos, escudriñándolos en total detalle. Kasumi levantaba la vista de vez en cuando, preocupada por la extraña actitud de Ranma y su hermana.

Sin embargo, nadie podía hacer nada, el tiempo ya había pasado y lo que había sido hecho no podía deshacerse, ni tampoco las consecuencias que había acarreado.

Al terminar de cenar, Akane se fue en seguida a su cuarto. Ranma también se levantó, pero no siguió a su prometida escaleras arriba como había hecho cada noche desde que habían regresado del hospital, esa noche salió al jardín y se perdió en la oscuridad.

En la mesa, los demás ocupantes se miraron consternados. Nodoka sintió el dolor en su propio corazón.

—Hijo mío —murmuró.

.

.

Akane se sentó en su cama mirando el piso y esperó. Escuchaba el tic-tac del reloj que estaba sobre su escritorio. Miró la hora y siguió esperando. ¿Vendría Ranma esa noche o estaría demasiado dolido por su mentira?

Akane miró por la ventana el cielo estrellado y volvió a suspirar.

Por fuera de su ventana, sentado sobre el techo, estaba Ranma. Pensativo miraba también el cielo.

Su vida era una auténtica locura. Lo que más le dolía de todo era que Akane había tenido que llegar tan lejos para resolver un problema que era solo suyo, y al que él debía ponerle fin.

Recordó los ojos venenosos de Shampoo, su mirada certera que se había clavado en su corazón, apuñalándolo.

Sí, él debía acabar con aquello. De una vez y para siempre.

.

.

El Neko-hanten estaba cerrado y todas las luces estaban apagadas. Había un silencio de tumba en el local. El visitante saltó el muro y entró forzando la puerta de atrás con cuidado de no hacer ruido. Se deslizó silenciosamente por la oscuridad del local.

Shampoo estaba sentada a una de las mesas completamente quieta y con los ojos abiertos escudriñando la oscuridad. Cuando vio la silueta en la penumbra sus labios se entreabrieron y sonrió desafiante.

—Shampoo esperar porque saber que venir —dijo en un murmullo, solo para que él la oyera.

Él se quedó quieto durante un largo instante. Luego avanzó, más cerca de Shampoo, hasta que ella vio sus ojos.

Shampoo jadeó. Fue lo único que pudo hacer antes de que él la tomara por el cuello y apretara con fuerza.

.

.

Akane abrió los ojos somnolienta al escuchar los suaves golpecitos en la ventana. Levantó la cabeza y se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormida encima de la cama, sin taparse con la manta o ponerse el pijama. Afuera estaba oscuro, pero no demasiado, lentamente la madrugada iba cediendo el paso al amanecer.

Adolorida, Akane se levantó y abrió la ventana. El rostro ojeroso y cansado de su prometido se apareció delante de ella.

—Ranma…

—Akane… —murmuró él con voz cansada—. Está hecho.

Ella lo observó preocupada y temerosa.

.

.

 _continuará_

.

.

Nota de autora: Muchas gracias a todos por leer. Les mando un fuerte abrazo.

Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	337. Rencor (parte 7)

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **Rencor**

(parte 7)

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

Mientras todos comían el desayuno en la casa Tendo sumidos en un incómodo silencioso, cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos, llamaron a la puerta. Kasumi volteó a ver lentamente por sobre su hombro y se quedó así varios segundos, hasta que Nabiki le comentó:

—¿No te parece que es mejor ir a ver quién toca, Kasumi?

La mayor de las Tendo asintió, y se levantó ocultando el rostro. Hubo un par de minutos de conversación en la puerta, entre algunos murmullos apagados y otras frases dichas en un tono más alto. Luego Kasumi regresó a la sala con el rostro pálido, seguida por un hombre vestido con un traje arrugado y descuidado, con una gastada gabardina negra encima.

—El señor Watanabe, de la policía —informó Kasumi en un hilo de voz.

El hombre que iba detrás de ella hizo una breve inclinación.

—Inspector Watanabe —se presentó—. Siento irrumpir tan temprano pero estoy investigando la muerte de la señorita Shampoo Tóupí-Xiè.

Súbitamente todos alrededor de la mesa contuvieron la respiración. Akane perdió el color tanto como Kasumi. Nodoka abrió la boca.

—¿Shampoo está muerta? —murmuró Genma incrédulo.

—Fue asesinada, señor —respondió el inspector—. Es por eso que necesito interrogarlos. Ya le he tomado declaración a la señora… —buscó en uno de los bolsillos de su gabardina una pequeña libreta y la consultó—, aquí está, a la señora Cologne Tóupí-Xiè. Ahora debo hacerles algunas preguntas.

—¿Asesinada? —Nabiki frunció el ceño perdiendo su mirada en el vacío.

—Estrangulada —precisó el policía.

—Imposible —sentenció Genma todavía sin poder dar crédito a lo que escuchaba.

El inspector torció apenas los labios con una sonrisa y en su ojo derecho destelló una lucecita, parecía un sabueso tras la presa.

—¿Por qué afirma eso? —inquirió.

—Shampoo era una amazona bien entrenada —dijo Genma—, no podrían haberla estrangulado, ella se hubiera defendido y habría acabado con su enemigo. A las amazonas se les enseña a luchar y matar a sus enemigos desde que aprenden a caminar.

—Me doy cuenta de que usted dice «no podrían» —intervino el policía, de nuevo torciendo la boca en una sonrisa—, quizá porque piensa como yo, «a menos que». Podríamos agregar «a menos que conociera a su asesino y confiara en él como para dejarlo acercarse lo suficiente».

Genma se aclaró la garganta y se acomodó los anteojos sin decir nada más.

—No pensará que… —el bigote de Soun Tendo tembló mientras hablaba— no pensará que alguno de nosotros…

—¿Es el asesino? —agregó el inspector como si nada, juntando sus manos tras la espalda—. No puedo descartar ninguna posibilidad, o de lo contrario no estaría haciendo bien mi trabajo, ¿cierto?

Todos se quedaron en silencio, observándose entre sí con temor. Akane cerró los ojos con fuerza.

—En un momento interrogaré a algunos de ustedes en privado —continuó Watanabe volviendo a asir la libretita y rebuscando en un bolsillo de la gabardina hasta sacar un lápiz—, pero primero necesito que me digan lo que sepan sobre la ciudadana china Shampoo Tóupí-Xiè.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral que al final rompió Nabiki.

—Que está loca, y nada más —dijo—. Hasta hoy ni siquiera sabíamos que tenía apellido. ¿A quién de nosotros ve con fuerza como para estrangular hasta matar a una mujer bien entrenada como ella? —interrogó Nabiki con seriedad.

El inspector sonrió torcidamente y después hizo un además apuntando con el lápiz hacia donde estaba Ranma, que se mantenía serio e impertérrito, con signos de fatiga en su rostro. Nodoka giró para ver hacia dónde apuntaba el lápiz del inspector y casi se desmaya de la impresión.

—El hombre gordo también —dijo el policía respondiendo a Nabiki—. Y por lo que me han dicho, la chica también es bastante fuerte.

Movió el lápiz hacia Akane, ella abrió los ojos de golpe separando los labios. Se encontró con el lápiz acusador del inspector apuntándola. Más allá, los ojos de Nabiki le sostenían la mirada con gravedad.

Kasumi tenía las manos juntas sobre el pecho y la cabeza gacha mirando el piso.

—Creo que comenzaré con el chico —dijo el inspector Watanabe después—. Eres Ranma Saotome, ¿verdad?

Ranma asintió.

—¿Hay algún lugar donde podamos hablar sin que nos interrumpan? —agregó el policía mirando a los demás.

.

.

Soun Tendo ofreció su habitación en el piso de abajo para que el inspector Watanabe pudiera hacer su trabajo. Su futón ya había sido guardado y una pequeña mesita baja que había dentro le daba algo de formalidad al desagradable asunto.

La conversación con Ranma duró más de veinte minutos, que para los demás ocupantes de la casa resultaron eternos. El desayuno había sido cancelado, nadie tenía ánimos de comer. El silencio se había apoderado de la sala.

Al final fue Nabiki la que puso en voz alta lo que cada uno roía por su cuenta en la mente.

—¿Creen que Ukyo también haya sido asesinada… por la misma persona?

Nadie le respondió.

.

.

Ranma salió de la habitación tan silencioso y taciturno como había entrado.

—Quisiera tener algunas palabras con Akane Tendo antes de marcharme —dijo Watanabe.

—Pero… mi bebé… —susurró Soun lastimeramente.

Akane se puso de pie, pálida. Sus piernas temblaron mientras avanzaba. Su corazón estaba lleno de dudas. La mirada de Ranma le infundió algo de ánimo.

El inspector cerró la puerta corrediza y se sentó en el suelo frente a Akane al otro lado de la mesa.

—Quiero que sepas que no pienso que seas sospechosa, Akane —dijo el inspector en tono suave—, pero necesito que me digas cualquier cosa que sepas para atrapar al verdadero culpable.

Akane lo observó atentamente con sus grandes ojos canela. El inspector Watanabe rebuscó en el bolsillo izquierdo de su gabardina y sacó una hoja de papel que estaba protegida en una bolsa transparente, con una etiqueta que decía «evidencia». La puso encima de la mesa.

Akane leyó: «Cuidado. Tú serás la siguiente».

Su corazón latió apresurado. Conmocionada, se mordió el labio para no demostrar algo que la delatara.

Esa era la letra de Kasumi. La reconocería en cualquier parte.

.

.

 _continuará_

.

.

Nota de autora: Agradezco a todos los que leen y disfrutan esta pequeña saga; ya estamos llegando al final.

Ya estoy en casa, con la energía recargada para lo que nos queda de _El año de la felicidad,_ que es bastante poco, pero lo disfrutaremos en cada letra y cada párrafo ustedes y yo.

Mañana me dedicaré a escribirles un poco más y a agradecerle a cada uno. Abrazos para todos.

Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	338. Rencor (parte 8)

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **Rencor**

(parte 8)

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

—Lo encontramos entre las pertenencias de Shampoo Tóupí-Xiè —explicó el inspector señalando la nota mientras observaba la reacción de Akane con atención—. Una nota amenazante, quien quiera que la haya asesinado actúa muy premeditadamente, se mueve paso a paso.

Akane pestañeó sin apartar los ojos de la nota, de la letra de Kasumi; sentía que una sombra negra la envolvía llenándola de miedo y frío.

Watanabe sacó del otro bolsillo su libreta y la consultó una vez más. Luego volvió a mirar a Akane.

—Entiendo que la señorita Ukyo Kuonji, muerta recientemente, era tu compañera de escuela —comentó.

Akane levanto al cabeza de golpe.

—¿Ukyo?... Pero ella…

Akane se detuvo, con los labios entreabiertos.

—¿Cuál es tu relación con Shampoo Tóupí-Xiè y Ukyo Kuonji? —indagó el inspector y esperó paciente la respuesta.

Akane volvió a parpadear.

—Ya debe saberlo si habló con la anciana Cologne —dijo Akane con cansancio—. Todas… estamos comprometidas con Ranma.

—¿Al mismo tiempo? —preguntó Watanabe—. ¿Cómo es posible?

Akane meneó la cabeza lentamente.

—Ranma es mi prometido —sentenció volviendo hacia él sus ojos canela, brillando en la semipenumbra de la habitación—, y el compromiso que hicieron nuestros padres antes de que nosotros naciéramos es el único válido.

—Entiendo —comentó el policía—. Pero las otras dos chicas también se pensaban comprometidas con Ranma Saotome. Curiosamente, ambas están muertas ahora. La anciana Cologne, como tú la llamas, nos habló sobre un reto, un acuerdo y una promesa que no fue cumplida.

—No comprendo —musitó Akane desviando la mirada.

—Según ella, alguien se está encargando de acabar con todas las prometidas de Ranma Saotome —dijo el policía con mucha calma—, eso podría indicar que muy pronto sería tu turno.

Akane movió la cabeza y observó de nuevo, con los ojos bien abiertos, la nota con la letra de Kasumi, justo antes de que el inspector Watanabe la tomara y se la guardara otra vez en el bolsillo de su gabardina negra.

—¿Ukyo… fue asesinada? —preguntó con un hilo de voz.

—En su momento se habló solo de un violento asalto, sin embargo, además del desorden y la destrucción en el lugar no parecía faltar nada de valor —respondió Watanabe—. El cuerpo fue cremado, así que no tenemos indicios que examinar, pero investigaremos.

Akane asintió despacio, un poco ida, como si pensara en algo más.

—¿Sabes dónde estaba tu prometido en la madrugada de hoy? —preguntó después el policía, y se dispuso a sacar su lápiz y ponerse a escribir en su libreta—. Entre la una y las cuatro de la mañana.

—No pensará… —Akane tragó saliva—. Ranma no sería capaz. Él…

—Cologne Tóupí-Xiè lo acusó a gritos, así que debo investigarlo.

—Él estaba conmigo —mintió Akane—, en mi habitación.

El inspector Watanabe le echó una mirada curiosa y esbozó una de sus sonrisas torcidas.

—Es mi prometido —explicó Akane un poco sonrojada.

El inspector asintió sin dejar de sonreír.

—Él me dijo lo mismo, que estaba contigo, _cuidando tu sueño_ —enfatizó Watanabe.

Cerró la libreta y se la guardó. Se levantó para marcharse.

—Volveré si necesito hacer más preguntas —avisó—. Esto todavía no acaba.

Deslizó la puerta corrediza y salió a la sala, donde toda la familia lo miró con incertidumbre y ansiedad. Akane se quedó sentada en el suelo con las piernas dobladas y la mirada perdida.

.

.

Cuando el inspector Watanabe salió de la casa de los Tendo se encontró con su subalterno el oficial de policía Yoshida.

—Terminé de interrogar a los vecinos, señor —dijo Yoshida—. Nadie vio ni oyó nada inusual en la madrugada; aseguran que es un barrio tranquilo, en general, aunque últimamente ha habido más problemas y alborotos causados por los Tendo y los amigos de la familia.

—¿Por qué no me sorprende, Yoshida? —suspiró Watanabe observando la fachada de la casa Tendo.

—Es todo por ahora, señor —informó Yoshida—. ¿Pudo sacar algo de utilidad de las declaraciones de los Tendo?

—Nada aún —respondió Watanabe metiendo las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón—, sin embargo, presiento que ocultan algo. La situación es muy extraña como para dejarme satisfecho. Todas las pruebas parecen indicar que se trata de Fukushū, aunque aún no he leído el informe del robo en casa de Kuonji, pero podríamos estar ante una nueva serie de asesinatos. Aunque no comprendo la elección de las víctimas, hasta ahora el punto en común parece ser que son prometidas de Ranma Saotome. ¿Qué interés puede tener Fukushū en unas chiquillas como estas?

—Quizá se trate de un imitador —sugirió Yoshida.

—Quizá —asintió Watanabe—. Seguiré investigando.

Iba a despedirse para ir hacia su automóvil, pero se detuvo y volvió a llamar a Yoshida.

—Manda al oficial de la zona que vigile especialmente el dojo —le ordenó—. Akane Tendo podría estar en peligro.

.

.

 _continuará_

.

.

Nota de autora: Pues ya estoy oficialmente en casa y de vuelta a la rutina XD. Ayer me olvidé de comentarles que el apellido que le puse a Shampoo es el mismo de la historia _Juego peligroso,_ y por tratarse de un matriarcado pensé que el apellido debía heredarse por línea materna, así que Cologne se apellida igual.

¿Recuerdan que en el manga, cuando Shampoo vuelve a aparecer ya con su bisabuela y teniendo el restaurante, Kasumi comenta que el Neko-hanten quedaba en la esquina o a un par de calles? Por eso el subalterno de Watanabe estaba en el barrio tomando declaración, Shampoo es vecina de la casa de los Tendo.

Gracias a todos los que siempre me leen y apoyan escribiéndome comentarios, en especial a **Caro, Mkcntkami, CindyRobles805, Vernica,** **Anna Dean, Al Dolmayan, Nanders, Psicomari, Shinki S, Ivarodsan, Elennita, Akane04, EleonorSaotome, Saritanimelove, Dee-Dee Zednem, Lily Tendo89, Rokumon, Haruri Saotome, Rosefe-123, Flynnchan, Martiza559, Maat Sejmet** y **Alezi Monela.** Gracias por haber continuado aquí conmigo estos días aunque no podía agradecerles personalmente.

ACLARACIÓN: Wattpad está en mantenimiento y no permite actualizar, asíq ue por ahora solo estaré subiendo los capítulos aquí hasta que los servidores vuelvan a funcionar.

Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	339. Rencor (parte 9)

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…._

 **Rencor**

(parte 9)

 _…._

 _…_

 _.._

Akane estaba sentada ante su escritorio en su habitación. Escuchaba el tic-tac del reloj llenando el espacio que dejaba su silencio absoluto. Tenía los codos apoyados sobre la mesa y observaba la hilera de libros que se amontonaban ante ella en una esquina y el lapicero lleno de bolígrafos, pero no veía nada de eso, en su cabeza se amontonaban pensamientos incoherentes que intentaba unir sin ningún éxito. Nada de lo que había ocurrido en los últimos días tenía sentido.

Su vida estaba de cabeza. Nunca creyó que al aceptar aquel simple trato con Shampoo, Ukyo y Kodachi pasarían tantas cosas terribles. Pero, ¿a quién engañaba?, era una idiota. ¿Cómo fiarse de ellas, de Shampoo que había intentado asesinarla en más de una ocasión, de Kodachi que estaba completamente loca?

Recordó aquel estúpido brindis que hicieron después de acordar el pacto. Sería un duelo limpio, de una contra una, la ganadora sería reconocida como prometida oficial de Ranma y las demás aceptarían la derrota, retirándose de la contienda por su amor. Entonces, todas asintieron, y levantaron los vasos llenos de té verde. Y bebieron.

—¿En qué momento Kodachi habrá puesto el somnífero en mi vaso? —murmuró Akane para sí, con la mirada perdida en la pared detrás de los libros de su escritorio.

¿Habría sido solo Kodachi o las demás estarían complotadas? ¿Acaso ellas bebieron de sus vasos, o Akane fue la única idiota que ingirió un líquido que había sido tocado por Kodachi?

Ya no lo sabría, nunca podría enterarse de lo que ocurrió cuando perdió el sentido por completo, después de haber recibido algunos golpes y haber esquivado otro como podía mientras sentía que el piso se movía y las imágenes se distorsionaban a su alrededor, justo cuando veía a Shampoo lanzarse sobre ella con un ataque feroz.

Akane recordaba ese instante, la desesperación total de saber que no podría protegerse, que la vencería la inconsciencia y ellas… ellas tomarían ventaja de eso. Lo sabía.

Dio un sobresalto al escuchar los golpecitos en el cristal de su ventana y miró nerviosa hacia allí.

Ranma estaba en el alféizar, golpeando con los nudillos, con el rostro muy pegado al vidrio.

.

.

Kasumi estuvo a punto de cortarse por tercera vez mientras picaba las verduras para el almuerzo. Dejó el cuchillo sobre la tabla y se pasó la mano por la frente, dándose cuenta de cuánto temblaba. En un gesto mecánico se secó las palmas en el delantal y respiró hondamente. Se quedó con la vista fija en la ventana por la que se veía el lateral del patio y el camino que llevaba al dojo.

Nabiki tuvo que llamarla tres veces para que le respondiera.

—Ah… ¿qué? —dijo Kasumi al último llamado, volviéndose hacia ella con su sonrisa usual.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Nabiki, que estaba a medio camino de abrir el refrigerador, tomando la puerta con una mano.

—Sí… solo pensaba. Esto de la policía nos ha dejado algo nerviosos a todos, ¿cierto? —replicó Kasumi retomando su tarea de cortar las verduras, esquivando la mirada de su hermana.

—Supongo… En realidad, estuve pensando. Esta situación es bastante inusual, ¿no crees? —comentó Nabiki mientras sacaba una botella de jugo del refrigerador. Cerró la puerta y se quedó de pie, mirando hacia algún punto del espacio mientras pensaba.

—¿A qué… te refieres? —indagó Kasumi, aclarándose la garganta para que su voz no sonara extraña.

—Esta es la situación ideal para Akane, ¿no? —dijo Nabiki. Destapó la botella, dio un largo sorbo y siguió hablando—. Todas sus rivales amorosas están muriendo una por una, casi como si se estuvieran cumpliendo sus deseos.

—¡Nabiki! —exclamó Kasumi. Más que un regaño era un grito de alarma.

Sus labios temblaron y se llevó el dedo índice a la boca para parar el sangrado.

—Kasumi, ¿estás bien? —Nabiki se acercó a ella extrañada y preocupada.

—¿Cómo puedes decir esas cosas? Esto es… es algo… grave.

—Grave para Akane —sentenció Nabiki, sus ojos oscuros refulgieron perspicaces—, si yo fuera el inspector sospecharía de ella de inmediato. Es bueno que su coartada sea tan perfecta, pues después de lo que le ocurrió no está en plena condición como para lograr asesinar a nadie.

—Nabiki… —los ojos de Kasumi se llenaron de lágrimas de temor.

Abrió el grifo y se enjuagó el dedo. Su hermana se dirigió a un armario de la cocina donde estaba uno de los pequeños botiquines de primeros auxilios que había en la casa. Sacó algodones, alcohol y una curita, y lo dispuso todo sobre la mesa.

—La otra posibilidad, por el contrario, es que Akane sea la próxima víctima; además de Kodachi, ¿alguien ha pensado en ella? —continuó diciendo Nabiki mientras sacaba un trozo de algodón y lo mojaba en el alcohol—. Bueno, supongo que ese es el razonamiento más adecuado, y el que seguiría el inspector Watanabe. Sin embargo, eso nos deja aún más preguntas.

—¿Qué… quieres decir? —preguntó Kasumi con los ojos bien abiertos, escuchando atentamente cada palabra que decía su hermana.

Nabiki se dedicó a tratar con cuidado el corte de Kasumi con el algodón empapado en alcohol, mientras ella aguantaba el ardor de la herida.

—Hablo del móvil de los asesinatos —respondió Nabiki como si nada, giró un poco el dedo de Kasumi a un lado y al otro, comprobando que lo había desinfectado bien—. ¿Quién se beneficiaría por la muerte de Ukyo y Shampoo? Obviamente Akane, que se quitaría de encima a sus rivales, pero también Ranma, que por fin podría librarse de esas locas que lo acosan. Aunque pienso, ¿sería capaz Ranma de algo así, o incluso de desearlo?

—¿Desearlo? —susurró Kasumi.

Nabiki pegó con delicadeza la curita alrededor del dedo de su hermana mayor. Cuando terminó siguió reteniendo su mano entre las suyas, hasta que Kasumi alzó la vista y se encontró con sus ojos.

—Desearlo, Kasumi, desearlo con todas las fuerzas —replicó Nabiki sin apartar los ojos de ella—, hasta que se hiciera realidad. ¿Quién tendría tanto rencor como para querer algo así?

.

.

El inspector Watanabe estaba ante su escritorio leyendo infinidad de papeles cuando el oficial Yoshida golpeó con los nudillos la puerta abierta para llamar su atención.

—¿Algún dato útil? —preguntó Watanabe alzando la cabeza.

—Ninguno, señor. No hay muestras de ADN en la víctima.

—Lo supuse —suspiró resignado Watanabe—. Otra pista de que podría tratarse del perfeccionista Fukushū… Aunque las amenazas me descuadran. ¿Alguna huella en la carta?

—Nada de lo que podamos sacar algo —respondió Yoshida consultando una hoja impresa que traía consigo—. Están las huellas de la propia víctima, y otras huellas parciales, podrían ser de cualquiera, incluso de los vendedores de la librería. No pudimos encontrar el sobre en la escena del crimen, si es que lo había.

—Es probable que la señorita Tóupí-Xiè lo haya arrojado a la basura —observó Watanabe con aburrimiento.

—Sin embargo, no están las típicas impresiones que deja la mano cuando una persona se apoya sobre el papel para escribir —acotó Yoshida.

—Guantes —replicó el inspector pensativo.

—Y grafología dice que lo más probable es que sea la letra de una mujer con cierto nivel educativo.

—O sea, millones de mujeres en todo Japón —agregó Watanabe reclinándose en el respaldo de su silla—. Gracias, Yoshida, avísame de cualquier nueva información.

Cuando su subalterno se marchó, Watanabe continuó pensativo mirando el techo de su oficina.

—Fukushū —murmuró quedo—, ¿eres realmente tú?... ¿Acaso esta vez podré atraparte?

.

.

 _continuará_

 _._

 _._

Nota de autora: Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios que me apoyan y ayudan para que las historias sean cada día mejores, en especial a **EleonorSaotome, Ivarodsan, DolcePiano** (mi reina Sophyy, ya estoy deseando terminar para poder ir a leer tu historia y molestarte como un mosquito en la oreja para que sigas escribiendo XD) **, Juanyrdz0** (qué bueno saludarte por acá también, creo que Wattpad aún no se arregla T_T) **, Rokumon, Dee-Dee Zednem** (interesante… aunque en Japonés hay diferencia si se escribe con una sola u o con dos, que sería la ū; incluso tiene varios significados dependiendo del kanji, aunque se pronuncie igual. En este caso el significado es «venganza» o «revancha») **, Dlrn** (muchas gracias por tan lindas palabras. No voy a dejar de escribir, tengo muchos otros proyectos, entre fanfics y originales. Esas historias que me comentás no recuerdo haberlas leído, pero tengo una lista de pendientes que podré leer cuando termine este gran año. Muchos besos) **, Haruri Saotome, Lucyluok, Maat Sejmet, Noham.**

Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	340. Rencor (parte 10)

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **Rencor**

(parte 10)

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

Akane se levantó despacio de su silla y se acercó a la ventana. La abrió y las miradas de Ranma y ella se encontraron. Se observaron unos instantes en silencio, los ojos azules de Ranma barrieron con cuidado todo el rostro de su prometida, deteniéndose en sus labios entreabiertos y en sus ojos cansados.

—¿Qué te preguntó ese policía? —murmuró Ranma.

Akane suspiró.

—Casi nada. Sospecho que volverá pronto a interrogarnos de nuevo.

Él asintió. Se movió con cuidado para dejarse caer dentro del cuarto. Akane se alejó algunos pasos de él.

—¿Has pensado una respuesta? —interrogó Ranma.

—¿Respuesta?

—A lo que… te dije anoche —respondió él, trabándose un poco con las palabras.

Akane bajó los ojos sintiendo el sonrojo recorrer su rostro. Se sentó en la cama.

—Ranma… anoche —comenzó ella, pero se detuvo, alzando los ojos para mirarlo. La expresión de él no revelaba nada, tampoco turbación o vergüenza.

—¿Sí?

—Le dijiste… le dijiste al policía que estuviste conmigo, cuidándome.

Ranma despegó los labios, pero se quedó callado. Akane esperó, pero como él no habló, ella continuó.

—Y no es verdad.

El pesado silencio se extendió entre ellos, como si fuera un muro que los separaba, seguían sosteniéndose la mirada. Akane estaba exhausta, cansada de fingir y aguantar; de callar.

—Técnicamente sí lo es —dijo Ranma al fin—. Estuve en el techo encima de tu ventana, sin poder dormir, pensando… Hasta que entré a hablarte.

—Pensando —repitió Akane en un murmullo.

 _Su prometido la había despertado con golpecitos en el vidrio cuando eran casi las cuatro de la mañana. Su rostro estaba cansado, con las ojeras profundamente marcadas, como si las tribulaciones más grandes hubieran estado acosándolo durante toda la noche. Y cuando le habló le dijo:_

 _—_ _Está hecho._

 _El corazón de Akane dio un vuelco en ese momento, presagiando el temor que podría sentir al escucharlo, como si un mal presentimiento se adueñara de ella._

 _¿Estaba hecho?_

 _¿Qué cosa?_

 _¿Por qué aquella mirada oscurecida de Ranma?_

 _—_ _Está hecho… Lo pensé. Está decidido —siguió él—. Nos casaremos cuanto antes. He decidido._

Eso había dicho él; y sin embargo…

—Pensando —dijo una vez más Akane, con la mirada perdida más allá de Ranma.

—Todo lo que ha sucedido es mi culpa —aceptó Ranma—. Si yo no hubiera sido tan… idiota, tan inmaduro. Si hubiera sido claro desde el principio… Ellas no te hubieran atacado. Quizá todo esto no estaría sucediendo.

Akane buscó sus ojos.

—Tendría que haber decidido mucho antes, lo siento —siguió Ranma—. Aunque sabía lo que quería, aún así… tenía miedo, de ser rechazado, o de lo que ocurriría después si me decidía…Tenía miedo de que nos obligaran a casarnos.

—¿Tenías miedo?

—Lo sé, es estúpido —Ranma dejó caer los hombros—. Me he enfrentado a enemigos poderosos sin flaquear nunca, pero… contigo… Amarte me aterra —confesó.

Akane se sonrojó con violencia e intentó ocultar su rostro.

—¿Me amas? —preguntó en un hilo de voz.

Ranma miró hacia otro lado ocultando su timidez.

—Soy un idiota —dijo—, ¿por qué no podía decírtelo a la cara? Incluso Ukyo lo sabía, y eso… ¡fue incluso peor! Estoy seguro que por venganza ella decidió participar en ese juego.

—¿Ukyo? —Akane se enderezó y se puso alerta—. ¿Hablaste con Ukyo?

Ranma asintió mirándola con tristeza.

—Aquel mismo día en que sufriste el ataque —respondió con lentitud—, quiso hablar conmigo, insistió sobre el compromiso… ese supuesto entre ella y yo. Le dije que no había tal compromiso, insistió tanto, me presionó tanto que al final le dije que nunca podría estar con ella porque solo te amaba a ti.

—Ranma…

—Esas fueron las últimas palabras que le dije —recordó Ranma con el rostro serio y la mirada perdida—, el último recuerdo que compartimos fue el de una pelea.

Akane no dijo nada, solo bajó los ojos.

—Estoy seguro de que después de eso ella se decidió a acabar contigo —agregó Ranma entre dientes, empuñando una mano—. Pero estoy decidido a acabar con todo esto. He pasado la noche en vela decidiendo este asunto; lamento haber tardado tanto. ¿Te casarías… conmigo?

Akane se quedó observándolo fijamente, igual de muda que la primera vez que se lo había preguntado, esa misma madrugada cuando entró por su ventana. Algo la retenía de responder.

—Lo estuve pensando por mucho, mucho tiempo, Akane —agregó él—. Sé que dirás que soy un idiota, pero estas cosas… me cuestan mucho trabajo y…

—Pensando —volvió a decir Akane, como si diera una sentencia lapidaria—. Estuviste en el techo, pensando… justo en el mismo momento en que _alguien_ asesinaba a Shampoo.

Akane soltó el aire de a poco, por fin había podido arrancarse aquello del pecho, eso que todo el día había estado rascando en su corazón lastimándolo poco a poco desde que ese policía se había presentado en su casa.

—¿Acaso sospechas de mí? —inquirió Ranma con el rostro ensombrecido.

Akane lo miró, sus labios temblaron. No sabía qué pensar.

—Ranma…

—¿No confías en mí, Akane? —el tono helado de Ranma estaba también cargado de tristeza y decepción.

Akane recordó la nota que el inspector Watanabe le había mostrado, escrita con la letra de Kasumi. Se echó hacia adelante apoyando los codos en las rodillas y se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

—Ya no sé en quién confiar —confesó en un sollozo.

.

.

El sol ya se había ocultado y las luces de la calle se encendían de a poco cuando Kasumi salió de la casa, con uno de sus vestidos de siempre, su bolsa colgada del hombro y su sombrero y los guantes a juego. Anduvo a paso constante aunque no rápido. Antes de llegar a la esquina dio un pequeño sobresalto cuando su mirada se encontró con la del inspector Watanabe. El policía iba andando con tranquilidad, la gabardina negra abierta y las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Sus ojos sagaces brillaban encendidos.

—Señorita Tendo —saludó con una leve inclinación de la cabeza.

—In-Inspector —replicó Kasumi pasándose su mano enguantada por la frente para acomodar un mechón debajo de su sombrerito—. ¿Qué hace por aquí?

—Solo mi trabajo, señorita. Vigilo, podría haber pistas en cualquier parte.

Kasumi asintió con nerviosismo y se disponía a seguir su camino, cuando Watanabe volvió a hablar:

—Le recomendaría cuidarse, señorita, ha habido un asesinato bastante violento en el barrio. Si fuera usted no saldría a estas horas… a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario.

Ella no supo qué responder. Watanabe continuó observándola y Kasumi tuvo que levantar un poco la cabeza para sostenerle la mirada, pues era más alto.

Parecía que el inspector quería una respuesta, pero ¿qué podía decirle ella? ¿Voy a intentar salvar a Kodachi como no pude hacerlo con Shampoo?

—Entiendo —replicó al final Kasumi—, pero tengo… una cita.

Hizo una inclinación con la cabeza y siguió su camino. Watanabe le devolvió el saludo, como si se quedara conforme.

—Bonitos guantes —le comentó antes de que ella se alejara del todo.

Kasumi lo oyó, pero no dijo nada. Apretó el paso.

.

.

 _continuará_

.

.

Nota de autora: Gracias a todos los que me leen y escriben cada día, cuando va quedando cada vez menos para llegar a la meta, en especial a **Ivarodsan, Rokumon, Maritza559** (hoy sí te saludé, ¡abrazos!) **, Dlrn** (lo recuerdo, escrito por Mourisan, ¿cierto?, me acuerdo que tenía capítulos muy, muy lindos, llenos de sentimiento) **, EleonorSaotome, Juanyrdz0** (de Noham te recomiendo _La esposa secuestrada_ un RanmaxAkane post-manga inigualable, sin desperdicio) **, Elennita, Haruri Saotome, Dee-Dee Zednem.**

Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	341. Rencor (parte 11)

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **Rencor**

(parte 11)

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

Ranma dejó colgar los brazos a los lados de su cuerpo y observó a su prometida, que sollozaba sentada sobre la cama, agitando sus hombros, los mechones de su cabello caían hacia adelante tapando sus dedos. La imagen le partía el corazón, y al mismo tiempo le resultaba ajena, como si él no participara y estuviera solamente viendo la televisión. La oscuridad que comenzaba a adueñarse de la habitación podía compararse con la negrura que avanzaba en su corazón, contaminándolo. La desazón que tenía era tanta que no sabía cómo reaccionar, le había tomado la vida entera confesarse, abrirse, mostrar sus sentimientos, pero aquello no parecía suficiente… Nunca era suficiente…

—No puedes confiar en nadie —repitió las palabras de Akane con la voz ida, como si recitara algo ya aprendido—. ¿Ni siquiera… en mí?

Akane levantó la cabeza de pronto, su rostro estaba mojado por las lágrimas; sus ojos asustados recorrían el rostro de Ranma con recelo.

—El… el inspector —murmuró entre sollozos— me mostró una carta de amenaza…

—¿Eso qué tiene que ver? —preguntó Ranma perdido.

—Era… —Akane se pasó el dorso de una mano por el rostro limpiándose las lágrimas— estaba escrita por Kasumi…

—¡¿Qué?!

Ranma se sintió sacudido por aquella revelación, sus sentidos se encendieron de golpe. Se acercó a Akane y se arrodilló en el suelo frente a ella, tomándola por los hombros.

—Eso no puede ser —replicó con suavidad.

—Pero lo vi… era la letra de Kasumi —insistió Akane mientras nuevas lágrimas se derramaban de sus ojos.

—¿Se lo dijiste al inspector?

Akane negó con la cabeza, sorbiendo por la nariz.

—No pude… es mi propia hermana… Además… Kasumi no sería capaz, ella… Ranma, ella no puede ser una asesina.

Ranma asintió con rapidez y la abrazó, protegiéndola en el calor de su cuerpo.

—No, no puede ser una asesina —respondió él mientras le acariciaba con torpeza los cabellos—. Tiene que haber una explicación para lo que viste. Estoy seguro.

Akane emitió un ruidito en su llanto que quizá quería decir «sí» y se aferró con fuerza a la camisa china de su prometido, empuñando la tela entre sus dedos. Aquello lo sentía real y agradable, ese era su lugar en el mundo. No quería separarse nunca más de él.

Levantó despacio la cabeza buscando sus ojos.

—Ranma…

Quería responderle, desde su corazón; quería decirle que sí confiaba en él y que no había algo que quisiera más en el mundo que convertirse en su esposa. Allí, entre sus brazos, estaba lista para responderle.

—Ranma, yo…

Él, de pronto, desvió los ojos y giró la cabeza hacia la ventana, como si escuchara algo.

—Ella está aquí —avisó en un susurro.

Los ojos de Akane brillaron alerta.

—¿Ella? ¿Quién?

Ranma la soltó con cuidado y se levantó.

—Quédate aquí, ahora vuelvo —le dijo.

Salió por la ventana y subió al techo en un ágil salto. Akane se movió siguiéndolo y se quedó con las manos apoyadas en el marco de la ventana, mirando la oscuridad afuera y el cielo estrellado. Ya no veía a Ranma.

.

.

Kasumi se detuvo en una esquina respirando agitada. No había caminado demasiado, pero su corazón latía cada vez más rápido y la hacía sentirse fatigada. Era la cuarta vez que daba vuelta la manzana un par de calles antes de la mansión de los Kuno, sin atreverse a avanzar y tocar la puerta. Y si lo hacía, ¿qué podía decir? ¿Cómo podía hacer para que la tomaran en serio?

¿Acaso debía confesar lo que había hecho?...

Ni siquiera así le creerían, nadie cuerdo podría comprender lo que había ocurrido; mucho menos los Kuno que tenían fama de cierto desequilibrio.

Se retorció las manos enguantadas y luego se quedó mirando sus manos, sus dedos delgados bajo la tela. Recordó el papel de carta que había comprado, y los sobres, también el bolígrafo, que después de usar tiró en un basurero cualquiera en un conbini.

Ella había hecho todo eso. Tan ingenuamente había pensado que con simples avisos podría detener la más implacable venganza. Pero no sirvió de nada.

—Has visto demasiadas películas, Kasumi —se reprochó.

Hizo demasiados esfuerzos para no dejar huellas, como si ella misma fuera la asesina. Tendría que haber ido con la policía desde el principio, contar lo que sabía, pedir ayuda; en lugar de eso actuó como una tonta y dos chiquillas habían muerto. Ahora, otra podría estar a punto de morir.

Tomó aire, enderezó los hombros y echó a andar una vez más, con pasos vacilantes. Debía hacer algo, al menos intentarlo.

Anduvo con rapidez, los tacones bajos de sus zapatos repiqueteaban en las calles vacías. Pasó debajo de una de las farolas y luego la envolvió la penumbra. Apuró el paso para llegar pronto al otro haz de luz. Nunca había notado lo oscuras y solitarias que eran esas calles.

De pronto sintió un movimiento a su espalda y se detuvo, parecía el sigiloso paso de un gato. Tragó saliva, pero no se atrevió a voltear a mirar. Se dio cuenta de que tomaba con fuerza con las dos manos el asa de la bolsa que tenía colgando de un hombro, acercándola a su cuerpo. Contó hasta tres mentalmente y se decidió a dar un paso y avanzar.

Entonces percibió la mano que se cerraba alrededor de su brazo, con cortesía pero firmeza. Reconoció de inmediato que era la mano _de él_ , su calor traspasaba la fina tela de su vestido y le llegaba a la piel, erizándola. No se atrevió a reaccionar, se quedó petrificada, con los ojos muy abiertos, viendo nada más que las sombras de las casas delante de ella y más allá la luz de la siguiente farola.

Sus labios entreabiertos soltaron un ahogado gemido.

—¿Qué fue lo que hiciste, Kasumi? —preguntó él en tono bajo, arrastrando las palabras en ese tono cadencioso y amable que hechizaba.

La muchacha sintió la frente helada y al mismo tiempo el sudor formándose en su espalda.

—Yo… —los labios de Kasumi temblaban tanto que no podía hablar—, Fukushū…

Él se inclinó un poco hacia ella, Kasumi lo supo porque sintió su calor más cerca. Su aliento le rozó la oreja derecha.

—Recuerda nuestro trato —susurró. La melodía de la voz engatusaba los sentidos, pero las palabras estaban cargadas de amenaza—. Regresa a tu casa.

Luego la soltó y Kasumi continuó inmóvil, aún después de que percibiera el murmullo amortiguado de sus zapatos alejándose. Tragó saliva varias veces y calculó que pasaron varios minutos antes de que recuperara la compostura suficiente para echar a andar de nuevo.

Cruzó la calle y anduvo cada vez más rápido; giró en una esquina y echó a correr.

Volvía al dojo Tendo.

.

.

 _continuará_

.

.

Nota de autora: Muchas gracias a todos los que me leen cada día, y saludos especiales a **Dee-Dee Zednem, Haruri Saotome, Saritanimelove, Ivarodsan, EleonorSaotome, Dlrn, Rokumon, Lily Tendo89** (cuando termine el año podrás esperar ansiosa nuestros próximos proyectos :D), **Maritza559** ( _El salvaje este_ –capítulo 70 si no recuerdo mal- planeo continuarla cuando termine _Rencor,_ si es que te estás refiriendo a esa historia sobre el viejo oeste), **Noham** (ah, son tantas historias, parece increíble, jeje) y **Elennita.**

Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	342. Rencor (parte 12)

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **Rencor**

(parte 12)

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

Las primeras estrellas ya habían salido y todavía nadie en la casa había encendido las luces del patio trasero, así que reinaba la oscuridad matizada de suave luz de luna cuando Ranma subió hasta el techo. Ya sabía quién era, así que no se anduvo con rodeos al verla sobre el tejado.

—¿Entonces ha venido a luchar conmigo? —preguntó.

A más de dos metros de distancia, la anciana Cologne, de pie sobre su bastón, hizo apenas una mueca.

—No pienso luchar contigo, yerno —replicó.

Ranma apretó los dientes.

—Creí que venía a vengarse por la muerte de su bisnieta —dijo—, pensé que me creía un asesino —escupió con desprecio.

—Un chico tan tonto como tú nunca podría ser un asesino —sentenció la anciana con dureza.

Los ojos de Ranma brillaron con rabia.

—Entonces… ¡¿por qué le dijo todo eso a la policía?! —exclamó—. Un inspector vino a interrogarme, y a toda la familia Tendo también. ¿No se da cuenta de todo lo que han sufrido ya?... Y eso es por culpa de su bisnieta…

—No te atrevas a ensuciar la memoria de una de las mejores guerreras de mi tribu —lo interrumpió la anciana con calma, pero firmeza; su voz sonaba potente en la tranquilidad de la noche—. La vida de Shampoo acabó, pero luchó hasta el final como una guerrera honorable según nuestras costumbres, y eso es lo único que importa. Acepté su muerte desde el primer momento de encontrar su cuerpo.

—¿Y por qué le dijo esas cosas a la policía? —insistió Ranma frustrado—. ¿Por qué dijo que el asesino era yo?... ¡Sabe que no es cierto!

—Quería que escarmentaras. Además, todo esto es tu culpa, Ranma Saotome.

—¿Qué está diciendo?...

—Todo esto ha ocurrido por causa de tu cobardía —dijo Cologne—, nunca fuiste capaz de aceptar las leyes y casarte con Shampoo.

—Nunca quise casarme con su bisnieta —dijo Ranma en un murmullo ronco y amenazante.

—Entonces sigue siendo tu culpa, muchacho, por tu falta de habilidad para decidir, y para hacer valer las implicancias de tu decisión —dijo Cologne alzando apenas un poco la voz—. ¿Creíste que nunca me di cuenta de cómo mirabas a la chica Tendo? He vivido casi tres siglos, conozco la naturaleza de los hombres.

—¿Por qué permitió que Shampoo continuara acosándome entonces?

—Porque eras tú el que debía ponerle fin —respondió Cologne con dureza—, con cada desplante a la chica Tendo por pelearte con ella las esperanzas de mi nieta aumentaban, cada vez que entrabas en su juego cuando te prometía la cura de tu maldición, su corazón se llenaba de sueños de conquista. Acepta tu culpa, Ranma Saotome. Nada de esto hubiera ocurrido si hubieras sido un hombre.

Ranma se quedó sin aire ante aquella afirmación que tocaba la fibra más sensible de su corazón.

—Ahora, lamentablemente, la guerrera que prometía el mejor futuro se ha ido —terminó Cologne bajando un poco la vista—, todo por tu incompetencia y tu falta de hombría. Para Shampoo solo quedarán los más grandes honores, mientras que tú…

Cologne se detuvo, haciendo una mueca de asco. Ranma empuñó ambas manos con fuerza, clavándose las uñas en las palmas.

—¡Mentira! —gritó—. Su bisnieta no era honorable, era una guerrera sucia y despiadada… Atacó a Akane, ella…

Cologne entonces abrió la boca y rio con fuerza, echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

—¿Eso fue lo que inventó tu perfecta prometida, muchacho? —inquirió la anciana cuando pudo calmar su risa—. Eso no fue un ataque, fue un reto que Akane Tendo aceptó y perdió, las consecuencias no eran culpa de Shampoo si la guerrera no estaba a la altura de la pelea.

—¿Cómo puede ser tan cínica? —Ranma escupió las palabras—. ¿Cree que no lo sabemos? El médico que atendió a Akane nos dijo que tenía una droga muy fuerte en el cuerpo, una especie de somnífero inhibidor, y que seguramente fue administrado en la última media hora que estuvo consciente. ¡Fue Shampoo la que le dio eso! Se lo administró para que Akane perdiera, entonces no era una guerrera tan superior si tenía que valerse de esos trucos sucios para poder ganar una pelea.

Aun en la penumbra Ranma pudo ver cómo los ojos de Cologne se abrían asombrados.

—Imposible —sentenció—. Shampoo nunca haría algo así.

—No sería la primera vez que su bisnieta se valía de trampas para lograr lo que quería —dijo Ranma.

—No, no puede ser —insistió Cologne agitando la cabeza—. Ese era un reto serio, y si Shampoo no ganaba únicamente con su fuerza y su propio poder no hubiera sido honroso, nunca podría haber reclamado el premio.

—El premio —repitió Ranma hastiado—, ¿eso era yo? ¿Un maldito premio?

Cologne alzó la barbilla con altivez, pero no respondió.

—Te aseguro —dijo—, que Shampoo no drogó de ninguna forma a la chica Tendo para poder ganar ese reto. Quizá deberías mirar más allá, a las otras que se hacían llamar tus prometidas y también participaron de ese reto.

Ranma se quedó serio, apretando los labios sin hablar. Al final dijo:

—Si no viene a vengar la muerte de su bisnieta, ¿qué hace aquí?

—Vine a decirte que toda la culpa es tuya y que aunque esto se resuelva siempre cargarás con el peso de no haber podido parar a tiempo esta contienda —respondió Cologne con lentitud—. Yo no te retaré a un duelo para vengar el honor de Shampoo, pero quizá… Mousse está en China, aún no le comuniqué la tragedia. Ten cuidado con él porque es ciego, no solo de la vista, con respecto a Shampoo es completamente ciego en todo sentido. Será él quien venga por ti.

—No le tengo miedo —sentenció Ranma.

—Y no debes tenerlo —dijo Cologne encogiéndose de hombros—, es poco probable que él te gane en un duelo, pero te molestará, te molestará incansablemente… nunca podrás olvidarte de nosotros los amazonas, Ranma Saotome.

—Maldita vieja —gruñó Ranma entre dientes.

Corrió para asestarle un golpe, pero Cologne dio un salto con su bastón, perdiéndose en la oscuridad. Ranma se detuvo en la orilla del tejado, respirando agitado y con los ojos brillando de odio.

.

.

Kodachi Kuno se roció con su perfume favorito y aspiró la embriagadora fragancia que quedó flotando en el aire. Se inclinó para observarse en el espejo de su tocador, su lápiz labial estaba perfecto, sus grandes ojos destacaban con sensualidad gracias a las sombras que había aplicado en el párpado. Estaba lista. Cepilló un par de veces más su alta cola de caballo y se dispuso a salir.

Dio un salto por la ventana de su cuarto y cayó con gracia sobre el césped recién regado del jardín de su mansión, se impulsó usando el trampolín de la piscina y cayó del otro lado del muro. Así resultaba más excitante y romántico, una fuga en plena noche para visitar a su amante. ¿La extrañaría su Ranma-sama? Seguramente ardía en deseos por verla, igual que ella lo hacía, habían pasado demasiados días en que por las apariencias tuvieron que estar alejados. Pero ella finalmente había ganado el reto por el amor de su Ranma-sama y las otras chiquillas ya estaban fuera del camino, gracias a Kami-sama.

¿Quién se habría encargado de ellas? ¿Habría sido su adorado Ranma, ciego de pasión y locura?

Kodachi sintió un escalofrío de placer y se mordió los labios. No podía esperar para visitar a Ranma en su habitación; su adorado amante, su dueño eterno.

Se detuvo bajo la luz de una de las farolas de la calle y estaba por dar otro salto para subirse a los tejados, que era la forma más rápida para desplazarse por Nerima. Entonces escuchó una tosecita.

—¿Señorita?... ¿Podría hablarle un momento?

Kodachi se volvió. Era un hombre el que le hablaba, no lograba distinguir sus facciones pues estaba un poco más allá de la luz.

—¿Qué desea? Estoy bastante apurada —respondió Kodachi sin ninguna amabilidad.

El hombre se acercó. Tenía puestos pantalones y una delgada chaqueta encima de la camisa. Su cabello era oscuro y revuelto. Por fin le vio el rostro, nunca lo había visto. Era un hombre sin importancia.

—Solo deseo decirle una cosa —habló él acercándose cada vez más.

Su voz era agradable, su tono parecía una melodía que hechizaba. Pero Kodachi ya estaba hechizada por Ranma Saotome, así que no se dejó impresionar.

Le dio la espalda y se preparó para seguir su camino.

—No tengo tiempo ahora —dijo ella.

El hombre acabó rápidamente con la distancia que los separaba. Con increíble destreza la tomó por la muñeca y le retorció el brazo hacia atrás, impidiéndole el movimiento. Con la otra mano le cubrió la boca con fuerza, apretándola en un abrazo asfixiante.

Por primera vez en su vida Kodachi sintió miedo.

Él le habló muy cerca del oído en un susurro melodioso.

—Para mí sí tienes tiempo —indicó—. Soy Fukushū, y este es tu castigo.

.

.

 _continuará_

.

.

Nota de autora: Gracias por leer y dejarme siempre sus comentarios, en especial a **Elennita, Lily Tendo89, Ivarodsan, Haruri Saotome, Dlrn, Dee-Dee Zednem, EleonorSaotome, Rokumon** (no lo tengo pensado a detalle, pero sí que el último capítulo tiene que ser uno especial) **, Maritza559, Saritanimelove, Mkcntkami, Noham.**

Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	343. Rencor (parte 13)

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **Rencor**

(parte 13)

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

El inspector de policía Hisato Watanabe releía, en la pantalla de la computadora de su oficina, viejos informes de un par de casos anteriores. Levantó la que era su segunda taza de café del día y se la llevó a los labios sin apartar los ojos de la pantalla; las imágenes se reflejaron en sus ojos oscuros.

Tocaron con los nudillos la puerta de su despacho que estaba abierta y él apartó los ojos. Observó a su subalterno, Yoshida, que estaba de pie muy recto, con las ojeras profundamente marcadas en el rostro.

—Me alegra verlo tan temprano, Yoshida —comentó Watanabe a modo de saludo.

—Acabo de comenzar mi turno, señor —respondió el más joven—. Lo necesitan en una escena del crimen. La señorita Kodachi Kuno fue encontrada muerta.

Watanabe dejó la taza de golpe sobre el escritorio, derramando unas gotitas de café sobre la madera. Se irguió de golpe.

—¿Fukushū? —comentó, pero ni él ni nadie podía responder eso.

.

.

El ambiente estaba silencioso en casa de los Tendo mientras terminaba de servirse el desayuno. Todos se acomodaron casi sin decir nada, con la cabeza gacha; la tensión y la preocupación aún era palpable en todos ellos, y por diferentes motivos.

Comenzaron a masticar lentamente. Ranma y Akane levantaban la cabeza de vez en cuando y se echaban unas miradas cargadas de cosas no dichas, apenas unos segundos antes de que ambos apartaran los ojos, como si sufrieran una repentina timidez.

El tiempo se arrastraba con pereza. Ranma observó una vez más a Akane, con una pregunta en la mirada, ella asintió casi imperceptiblemente. Sus mejillas que últimamente estaban siempre pálidas, se tintaron de un saludable color. Nervioso, Ranma se puso de pie, no sabía qué hacer exactamente, seguro iba a tartamudear o decir algo fuera de lugar, pero ya no podía demorarlo. No después de que Akane aceptara casarse con él la noche anterior.

Ahora solo le tocaba enterarse al resto de la familia.

—Eh… yo… qui-quisiera decir unas palabras —balbuceó Ranma aclarándose la voz.

—¿Decir unas palabras, hijo? —inquirió extrañada la señora Nodoka.

—Mejor dicho… dar una noticia —corrigió Ranma.

Soun y Genma se miraron y luego observaron al muchacho, expectantes, rezando para que la noticia fuera lo que ellos imaginaban. Nabiki alzó una ceja intrigada por el secretismo. Kasumi, que comía de a muy pequeños bocados del tazón de arroz que sostenía, levantó la cabeza despacio, con la misma mirada confusa que si hubiera visto un fantasma.

—Akane… A-Akane y yo… —Ranma se rascó la nuca nervioso.

Su prometida esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Nosotros…

Los fuertes golpes en la puerta lo interrumpieron. Kasumi ahogó un gemido y dejó caer el tazón de arroz, que rebotó en la mesa esparciendo su contenido.

—Oh, lo lamento.

—Querida, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Nodoka.

—¿Quién podrá ser a esta hora? —inquirió Nabiki con molestia.

—Será mejor que vaya a ver —replicó Kasumi levantándose prontamente.

Unos segundos después regresó a la sala seguida por el inspector Watanabe. El policía observó los rostros pálidos y asustados de toda la familia, y los compadeció por lo que estaban viviendo.

—Buenos días —dijo el hombre con una corta reverencia—. Lamento venir en este momento.

—Usted siempre llega para fastidiarnos el desayuno —se quejó Soun Tendo con tristeza.

—Lo siento. La señorita Kodachi Kuno fue hallada muerta esta mañana muy temprano…

—¿Qué?

—No es posible…

—¿Kodachi?... Pero…

—Así es —Watanabe asintió ante todas las conmocionadas exclamaciones—. Se trata de un asesinato, y muy probablemente cometido por la misma persona que asesinó a Shampoo Tóupí-Xiè.

—¿Y a Ukyo Kuonji? —inquirió Nabiki de pronto, con el rostro desencajado.

—Seguramente —respondió Watanabe con seriedad.

Los murmullos se alzaron en la sala de los Tendo. Kasumi se llevó las manos al pecho y se lo oprimió con fuerza, sintiendo un dolor que la traspasaba hasta el alma. Dio un paso atrás.

—Es necesario que guarden la calma —dijo Watanabe alzando la voz y las manos para poner silencio.

—Ya puede decirlo de una vez —replicó Nabiki—, ¡alguien está asesinando a todas las prometidas de Ranma!

Estiró el brazo para señalar al muchacho, que estaba con la boca abierta y el rostro blanco como el papel.

—Yo… yo… —balbuceó él, sin poder cerrar la boca del todo—, no pueden pensar que yo…

—Mi hijo sería incapaz de asesinar a alguien, oficial —exclamó Nodoka Saotome alzándose ante el policía.

—Nadie ha hecho una acusación, señora —replicó Watanabe. Luego se volvió hacia Nabiki, que le devolvía la mirada con fiereza—. Esto va mucho más allá de todas las prometidas de Ranma Saotome.

—¿Por qué dice eso, oficial? —lloriqueó Soun Tendo—. ¿No ve que mi bebé está en peligro? ¡Alguien podría asesinarla!

—Eso no ocurrirá —sentenció Watanabe—. Protegeremos a Akane.

—¡¿De la misma manera que protegió a Shampoo y las demás?! —gritó enfurecido Ranma rodeando a Akane con un brazo.

—¡Todos guarden silencio! —ordenó Watanabe con voz de mando—. No es momento de perder la cordura, Akane Tendo será protegida, a partir de hoy un oficial estará en su puerta día y noche, además, será mejor que salga de casa lo menos posible, y nunca en horas de la noche.

—Qué brillante solución, encerrarla en casa mientras el asesino anda suelto —bufó Nabiki.

Watanabe le sostuvo la mirada con frialdad, y al final fue Nabiki la que desvió los ojos.

—Como les dije, este caso es mucho mayor que las víctimas actuales —explicó Watanabe—. El culpable es un asesino en serie, alguien que se hace llamar Fukushū.

—Fukushū —murmuró Ranma.

—¿Como… venganza? —preguntó Nabiki en un susurro.

Nodoka se cubrió el rostro con las manos y soltó un sollozo.

—He trabajado en casos anteriores donde había extrañas muertes con una sola conexión: la revancha —dijo Watanabe—. Siempre alguien se beneficiaba de forma indirecta de esas muertes, aunque esa persona no era el asesino. El autor era Fukushū.

—No entiendo, ¿está diciendo que es un asesino contratado? ¿Cómo un sicario? —saltó Nabiki.

—No es posible, esto no es posible —susurraba una y otra vez Soun Tendo con el rostro bañado en llanto.

Watanabe le dio apenas una mirada antes de volverse hacia Nabiki.

—No exactamente, nadie contrata a Fukushū, es él el que se acerca al detectar el deseo de venganza, el… rencor. Solo busca saciar su propia sed de matar a través de los deseos de otros.

—No estoy entendiendo nada —gruñó Ranma—. ¿Cómo es que la policía sabe todo esto y aún no lo atrapan?

—Fukushū viaja por todo Japón —explicó Watanabe—, cubre bien sus huellas, hoy puede estar aquí en Tokio y mañana aparecer en Okinawa, cuando acaba con las muertes requeridas se marcha a otra parte. No hay nada personal en lo que hace, no hay sentimientos en juego, no tiene vínculos con sus víctimas que podamos indagar, solo cumple con su parte del trato y se va.

—Ranma tiene razón —intervino Nabiki—. ¿Cómo es que saben todo esto? Con tantos detalles deberían tener al menos sospechosos.

Watanabe meneó la cabeza tristemente.

—Lo sabemos porque casi siempre la última víctima de Fukushū, atormentada por la culpa, deja una carta para explicar los crímenes.

—¿Para explicarlos…?

—La última víctima es siempre la que hace el trato con Fukushū —sentenció Watanabe—. Es el pago por encargarse de solucionar el problema.

—Ya entiendo… las prometidas eran el problema —murmuró Nabiki con la mirada perdida—. Pero eso… eso quiere decir…

Watanabe asintió. Observó a Akane, que temblaba en los brazos de Ranma.

—Señorita Akane Tendo —dijo Watanabe con voz imponente—, ¿hizo usted un contrato con Fukushū?

Los labios de Akane temblaron sin que pudiera responder. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Yo… yo…

—¡Es absurdo! —exclamó Ranma con los ojos llenos de fuego—. Akane sería incapaz, además estuvo en una cama de hospital por semanas.

—Este caso fue diferente —replicó Watanabe en el mismo tono, imponiéndose ante el chiquillo—, Fukushū no actuó solo, hubo cartas amenazadoras que llegaron a las víctimas antes de que murieran. Quien haya hecho el trato con Fukushū también disfrutaba de los asesinatos, se regodeaba en hacer sufrir a las víctimas.

—Akane nunca podría… —balbuceó Nodoka mirando a uno y a otro, sin poder creer que aquello estuviera ocurriendo.

Akane cerró los ojos y recordó las cartas que el inspector le había mostrado la primera vez que había estado en la casa. Abrió los ojos de golpe.

—O les estaba advirtiendo, para que se cuidaran —dijo Akane entre lágrimas.

—¿Qué? —Watanabe frunció el ceño.

Akane observó más allá del policía.

—¿Dónde… dónde está Kasumi? —preguntó.

El policía se giró con rapidez, su gabardina negra ondeó en el aire. No había nadie a su espalda.

.

.

 _continuará_

.

.

Nota de autora: En la página de Facebook de Fantasy Fiction Estudios dejé un tema musical para ambientar este episodio, y mañana será el último capítulo de _Rencor_ , espero que les haya gustado esta saga y que la resolución esté a la altura de las expectativas.

Gracias a todos por leer y apoyarme siempre con sus comentarios, en especial a **EleonorSaotome, Dee-Dee Zednem, Haruri Saotome, Rokumon, Lily Tendo89, FlynnChan.**

Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	344. Rencor (final)

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **Rencor**

(final)

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

—Kasumi —dijo Nabiki poniéndose de pie y mirando en la misma dirección que Watanabe—, estaba aquí hace un momento.

—No es posible que Kasumi… mi pequeña Kasumi —lloriqueó Soun Tendo.

Genma le palmeó la espalda para darle ánimos, sus anteojos estaban empañados y su rostro de color ceniciento. Aquello era tan tétrico que no podía creerlo.

Watanabe se volvió de golpe hacia los demás.

—Todos —ordenó—, debemos separarnos para buscar por toda la casa. ¡Ahora!

Nabiki corrió hacia el piso de arriba. Genma apresuró a su amigo Soun para que se levantaran y salieran a buscar en el patio y el dojo. Nodoka corrió hacia la cocina, forzando el paso con el estrecho kimono, mientras su cabello recogido comenzaba a soltarse por las prisas.

—Ranma Saotome —siguió diciendo Watanabe con una mirada decidida—, cuida a tu prometida, no se muevan de aquí. He sido un idiota, no pude pensar en todo el espectro; me dediqué a vigilar a Akane y no pude salvar la vida de Kodachi Kuno, pero prometo que no ocurrirá lo mismo con la señorita Kasumi.

Ranma asintió mientras estrechaba más el abrazo alrededor de Akane. Watanabe endureció el rostro y corrió por la casa gritando el nombre de la mayor de las Tendo, como hacían los demás.

.

.

—La señorita Kodachi Kuno fue hallada muerta esta mañana —decía Watanabe.

Las exclamaciones de horror y desasosiego no se hicieron esperar; el policía alzó las manos para que todos se calmaran.

—Se trata de un asesinato, y muy probablemente cometido por la misma persona que asesinó también a Shampoo Tóupí-Xiè…

Kasumi no escuchó más. Dio un paso atrás, al final todo se había cumplido, tal y como él había dicho que haría. Comenzó a temblar y se abrazó a sí misma, dio otro paso atrás. Su familia continuaba soltando exclamaciones sin poder creerlo, el inspector respondía todas las preguntas; Nabiki se imponía insidiosa, pero ella ya no escuchó nada, envuelta en una nube de horror que la atontaba.

Se deslizó fuera de la sala sin que la vieran. Su pecho dolía de lo fuerte que le latía el corazón, sus manos, heladas, temblaban. Ella era la culpable, ella había ocasionado esas muertes, aunque no hubiera sido la asesina directamente, ella lo había permitido, y todo por un simple deseo infantil nacido de la rabia, por egoísmo.

Todo era su culpa.

Y ella debía pagar por aquello.

Se dirigió tambaleándose hacia el pequeño mueble donde estaba el teléfono. Sentía que el piso se movía y su vista comenzaba a nublarse, como si estuviera a punto de desmayarse. Inspiró con fuerza, debía ser fuerte, debía resistir hasta el final. Cuando ella ya no estuviera todo se arreglaría, su hermanita podría ser feliz.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Con manos temblorosas buscó entre el montón de cartas que ella misma había dejado allí muy temprano esa mañana cuando las recogió. No les había dado importancia; ahora buscó desesperada entre los sobres, tirando algunos en el suelo. Encontró uno en blanco, sin remitente ni direcciones. Dentro había solo un pequeño papel con el nombre de un hotel y un número de habitación.

Se cubrió la boca con una mano para ahogar el sollozo. Era tal y como él le había dicho que sería. Ahora era el momento en que ella debía sacrificarse por el deseo que Fukushū le había cumplido.

Como si fuera un eco lejano, escuchó las voces de los demás que venían de la sala. Los amaba, con fuerza, a cada uno de ellos. Hubiera deseado despedirse mejor, pero no había sido posible. Los llevaría por siempre en el corazón, y cuando reencarnara se aseguraría de seguir recordándolos más allá de la muerte.

Apretó los labios cuando más desgarradores sollozos amenazaban con salir y exponerla. Tomó sus zapatos y sacó la cartera que tenía guardada en el mueble junto a la entrada, dentro guardó el papel con la dirección del hotel. Antes de salir se colocó el sombrero, se limpió con los dedos el rostro lleno de lágrimas y dio una última mirada antes de dejar la casa.

.

.

—No está —anunció Nabiki con la respiración agitada mientras bajaba la escalera—, no está por ninguna parte.

Se detuvo al pie de las escaleras. El inspector Watanabe estaba arrodillado en el piso junto a la mesita del teléfono, examinando algunos sobres de cartas tirados allí.

—¿Encontró algo? —inquirió Nabiki.

El inspector se sacó un bolígrafo del bolsillo y lo usó para mover los sobres sin tocarlos.

—Solo cuentas normales, algunas promociones de tiendas —dijo—… y un sobre completamente blanco.

Nabiki corrió junto a él y estuvo a punto de tomarlo.

—Puede ser evidencia, no lo haga —ordenó Watanabe alzando la cabeza y traspasándola con sus ojos oscuros.

—¿Qué es ese sobre? —inquirió Nabiki.

—Seguramente Fukushū envió las instrucciones sobre dónde se encontrarían.

—No puede ser —se quejó Nabiki—. ¡¿Y Kasumi fue tan tonta de seguirlas?!... ¡Es un asesino!...

Nabiki respiró agitada.

—¿Acaso mi hermana está realmente involucrada en esto? —murmuró después—. ¿Acaso ahora… se fueron a celebrar por haber matado a todas las prometidas? —Su tono era ronco e incrédulo—. ¿Escaparán juntos?

Watanabe negó lentamente con la cabeza.

—No es probable —respondió—. La señorita Akane tiene razón, las cartas que envió su hermana Kasumi no eran amenazas, eran advertencias, quería proteger a las víctimas, darles la posibilidad de escapar o de estar preparadas para recibir al asesino… Fui un completo imbécil al no darme cuenta. Debí tomar pruebas de caligrafía a todos los implicados —murmuró para sí—, debí ser más estricto. Pero las muertes se sucedieron tan rápido… exactamente como Fukushū acostumbra… demasiado tiempo es igual a demasiadas investigaciones y corre el riesgo de ser atrapado…

—¿Qué está diciendo? —cuestionó Nabiki—. ¿Por qué mi hermana iría a encontrarse con un asesino si no era su cómplice?

—Ella fue… a encontrarse con la muerte —sentenció Watanabe con el rostro sombrío—. Ha aceptado su parte y su castigo.

—¡No! —exclamó Nabiki—. No es posible… ¿Dónde fue? ¡Debemos detenerla!

—No lo sabemos… es imposible saberlo —respondió Watanabe cansado—. No hay nada que podamos hacer.

Nabiki palideció y cayó de rodillas ante el inspector.

.

.

Kasumi Tendo entró en el hotel retorciendo sus manos. Se sonrojó al momento de pedir la llave de la habitación en el mostrador de la entrada, parecía que iba a una escapada romántica con un novio, y aquella idea casi la hace soltar una carcajada. Estaba a apenas un milímetro de perder la cordura por completo. Se contuvo.

Aunque, de todas formas ¿qué importaba? Estaba a punto de morir.

Usó las escaleras para subir al tercer piso, buscando dilatar lo más posible aquel momento. Resollando por los nervios que le impedían respirar bien, llegó a la puerta que le correspondía. Con manos temblorosas metió la llave en la cerradura y tuvo que intentarlo dos veces antes de conseguir abrir.

Dentro de la habitación las cortinas estaban cerradas y una suave penumbra lo inundaba todo. Sus ojos tardaron en acostumbrarse a la falta de luz. Dio un par de pasos vacilantes hacia el interior. Todo estaba en orden y en silencio. Había una pequeña mesa junto a la entrada y camas gemelas.

Se detuvo en el medio del cuarto sin saber qué hacer. Solo escuchaba su propia respiración agitada.

—¿Por qué no te sientas, Kasumi?

La repentina voz la hizo tirar las llaves al suelo. El piso alfombrado absorbió el ruido que podrían haber hecho.

Kasumi movió la cabeza. Más allá había un sillón puesto en un rincón y alguien sentado en él. En la penumbra no podía distinguir la figura, pero estaba segura de poder reconocer esa voz melodiosa en cualquier parte. Era dulce hasta ser empalagosa y escalofriante.

—Fukushū —murmuró sin aire.

—Deja tus cosas en la mesa y siéntate sobre la cama —dijo él.

Parecía una sugerencia echa al pasar, pero tenía la firmeza de una orden, y Kasumi obedeció de inmediato. La presencia de aquel hombre la atormentaba y la aterrorizaba, más aún porque sabía de lo que era capaz, conocía lo que ocultaba tras sus gestos amables y su voz seductora.

Se sentó despacio a los pies de la cama. Frente a ella, un poco más allá, estaba el sillón, ahora lograba distinguir la silueta de Fukushū, con las piernas cruzadas con desgano y los codos apoyados en los posabrazos del sillón.

—P-Por… por favor… —susurró Kasumi sin fuerzas—… hazlo de una vez.

Él no respondió. El corazón de Kasumi golpeteó una y otra vez en su pecho.

—Eres la primera persona que ruega porque la mate —comentó él casi divertido.

Kasumi soltó un sollozo y se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

—Aunque no la primera que se echa a llorar —dijo luego Fukushū, algo decepcionado.

—¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué viniste a mí? ¿Por qué me hiciste esto? —preguntó Kasumi entre lágrimas, sus palabras ahogadas por las manos con que cubría su rostro y su vergüenza.

—Tú lo deseabas, todo tu cuerpo gritaba por la venganza —dijo con tranquilidad Fukushū.

—No… ¡no, no es verdad!

—Es la verdad —dijo él en tono suave—, no sabías expresarlo de la manera correcta, pero yo lo interpreté. ¿Recuerdas aquel momento en el hospital, Kasumi? ¿Recuerdas ese dolor en tu pecho al saber que podrías perder a tu hermanita?

Kasumi agitó la cabeza como si no quisiera escucharlo.

—¿Recuerdas lo que sentiste en ese momento? ¿El fuego subiendo por tu garganta desde tu mismo corazón? ¿Recuerdas tus manos temblando de rabia? —Fukushū hizo una pausa efectista, luego continuó—. Yo vi el resplandor en tu mirada y supe que yo podía ser tu consuelo.

—Esto… esto no me ha dado consuelo —musitó Kasumi descubriendo su rostro lentamente y dejando caer las manos en su regazo ya sin fuerzas—. Nunca… nunca en mi vida he odiado a nadie con fuerza, nunca he sentido tal rencor…

—Excepto ese día —murmuró Fukushū, las comisuras de su boca se curvaron en una sonrisa que Kasumi no alcanzó a percibir.

—Fue un único momento de debilidad —se defendió ella sorbiendo por la nariz.

—Si me permites, Kasumi, opino muy diferente a ti. La fuerza de ese poderoso sentimiento siempre estuvo en ti, solo la guardabas, la reprimías, quizá porque eso era lo mejor, porque no es correcto tener malos sentimientos hacia las personas, ¿cierto? El día en que nos conocimos, en que tomé tus manos y te permití expresar todo lo que sentías, cuando me contaste la historia de tu pequeña hermanita que, comprometida a la fuerza, aún así encontró el amor, pero era obligada a soportar el asedio de jovencitas promiscuas que se creían con derechos sobre su prometido, allí, por fin pudiste dar rienda suelta a tu verdadero ser.

Kasumi negaba lentamente con la cabeza mientras las lágrimas seguían deslizándose por sus mejillas.

—En momento trágicos donde vivimos fuertes emociones, nos desinhibimos —continuó con tranquilidad Fukushū—, así que fue normal para ti pensar lo peor, decir lo peor… desear lo peor. Suerte que estaba yo allí para hacer realidad tus más íntimos deseos.

—Eso no fue una suerte —murmuró Kasumi—, fue mi maldición… La tortura más terrible de todas.

Fukushū soltó un suspiro y juntó las manos ante sí uniendo las puntas de sus dedos.

—¿Sabes? El mismo día en que te conocí a ti en el hospital podría haberme sentado junto a muchas otras personas —dijo—. Desde pequeño descubrí que mi voz pausada y modulada hacía sentir mejor a las personas, las llevaba a un estado de relajación, casi de entrega, donde podía oprimir las teclas necesarias para que me dijeran todo lo que yo ansiaba escuchar. En aquel hospital había muchas personas ansiando que alguien dispuesto cumpliera sus más oscuros deseos de justicia, el chico que es tu cuñado, por ejemplo, el ardor de la venganza flameaba a su alrededor como un aura maligna; tu pobre y débil padre se machacaba la consciencia por no haber defendido bien a su pequeña… Había muchos otros, ¿sabes a cuántas personas ingresan en un hospital cada día en estado grave como tu hermana? Cientos. ¿Sabes por qué destacabas tú entre todo el resto?

Kasumi lo escuchaba y lo observaba atentamente, mientras las lágrimas se entibiaban en sus mejillas y sus labios temblaban.

—Eras como una diosa —continuó Fukushū extasiado—, la representación misma de la pureza, la típica mujer buena que no dañaría ni a una mosca que se posa sobre el pastel que ha preparado con tanto trabajo.

Kasumi se encogió mientras nuevos sollozos la atacaban.

—Eras bondadosa y perfecta, pero al mirar tus ojos… vi la verdad, el anhelo de la venganza —dijo Fukushū—. Entonces lo supe: si una mujer buena como tú, más allá de sus recatos y sus modales, llegaba a pensar en la venganza, llegaba a desear que personas murieran de las maneras más crueles, entonces quizá esas muertes sí valían la pena.

—Yo… yo no quería que… no deseaba esas muertes… yo… —balbuceó Kasumi ahogada por el llanto.

—Las deseabas. Las musitaste con tus pequeños labios, y estabas dispuesta a entregar tu vida a cambio, pues robar una vida es un pecado, aunque sea por un intermediario, y hay que dar un sacrificio equivalente.

—Yo… no…

—Si no las deseabas, ¿por qué no avisaste a la policía entonces? —preguntó él con tranquilidad—. ¿Por qué no contaste lo que sabías? ¿Por qué te mantuviste en silencio todo este tiempo?

Kasumi se quedó callada con los ojos bien abiertos, todo su cuerpo temblaba sin que lo pudiera controlar.

—Tus patéticas cartas de alerta no cuentan. ¿Eran realmente advertencias o solo buscabas aligerar tu culpa pretendiendo hacer algo por salvar a esas zorras? —negó con la cabeza lentamente—. Fukushū no se equivoca —sentenció el hombre.

Kasumi se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo a los pies de la cama y se dobló hacia adelante mientras lloraba con todas sus fuerzas, abrazándose a sí misma, empuñando la tela de los hombros de su vestido. Fukushū esperó con paciencia durante varios minutos hasta que el llanto de ella fue menguando de a poco.

—Soy un monstruo —murmuró Kasumi después, mientras continuaba en el suelo—. Soy un monstruo…

—Eres una persona a la que se le concedió su mayor deseo.

—Si mi deseo era la destrucción de otros… entonces eso me convierte en un monstruo —repitió Kasumi, con los labios secos y pálidos. Las ojeras estaban profundamente marcadas en su piel y de sus ojos enrojecidos ya no podían salir más lágrimas—. Debo… debo dejar este mundo.

—¿Aceptas tu parte en nuestro trato entonces?

El débil susurro de Kasumi apenas se escuchó.

—Sí…

Fukushū continuó tranquilamente sentado en su sillón. Movió las piernas y volvió a cruzarlas, pero en la otra dirección.

—Debo… debo dejar este mundo —repitió Kasumi como si fuera un mantra, un poco ida en el tremendo dolor y vergüenza que sentía.

—¿Tanto ansías el consuelo de la muerte? —inquirió Fukushū curioso.

—… sí.

Fukushū se quedó en silencio durante largos segundos. Al final, su boca se curvó en una pequeña y rápida sonrisa.

—¿Algún último deseo, entonces? —inquirió.

Kasumi se volvió a mirarlo como si estuviera loco. En la penumbra ya podía percibir el perfil de su nariz y el contorno de su cabeza y su cabello revuelto. Intentó evocarlo tal y como lo vio aquella vez en el hospital, pero no pudo, sus recuerdos se habían mezclado o se habían perdido. Solo recordaba el tacto de sus manos que le transmitían calor y su voz melodiosa y relajante, como un bálsamo para un corazón cansado y malherido.

—¿Podrías… podrías decirme tu verdadero nombre antes de asesinarme? —inquirió Kasumi, y a ella misma su pedido le pareció una idiotez, el delirio de una mente enferma.

Él se reclinó en el respaldo del sillón.

—Si te lo dijera, solo sería un nombre supuesto —respondió—, un nombre que cambiaré tantas veces como lugares de Japón visite. El nombre se irá, igual que el color de mi cabello o mi corte de pelo, igual que los lentes de contacto que uso, igual que el estilo de ropa que visto. Para ti solo seré Fukushū para siempre.

Kasumi bajó la cabeza aceptando aquella respuesta. Pocos segundos después escuchó que él se movía y el corazón de la chica comenzó a latir desbocado nuevamente al percibir la muerte tan cerca. Las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos.

Pero él no se acercó, se dirigió a otra parte del cuarto. Kasumi alzó la cabeza nuevamente sin comprender y lo vio cerca de un mueble que estaba pegado a una de las paredes. Escuchó el tintineo como de cristal y luego observó que él se movía y avanzaba hacia ella.

Kasumi se puso de pie por instinto y dio un paso hacia atrás. Sus pantorrillas chocaron con el borde de la cama; no tenía escapatoria, puso una mano sobre su pecho.

Fukushū se acercó y le tendió una copa. Él tenía otra en la otra mano.

—Bebamos por el final exitoso de nuestro trato —sugirió.

Kasumi puso cara de horror. Aquello era tan cruel, frío y despiadado.

—Yo… no deseo, no creo que pueda…

—Bebe —insistió él, y era de nuevo una orden hecha con voz melodiosa.

Kasumi tomó la copa con mano vacilante. Vio que él apuraba la suya de un trago, observó los mechones de su cabello moverse sobre su frente cuando echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Entonces miró su copa, pero en la penumbra no pudo distinguir el contenido. La bebió también de un trago, ¿qué más daba?

Las burbujas le hicieron cosquillas en la garganta y el líquido amargo no le agradó. Quizá era champagne, aunque no podía estar segura, nunca lo había probado antes.

Le devolvió la copa y él se dirigió al mueble para dejarlas junto a la botella. Kasumi parpadeó, sentía cómo el alcohol se le había subido a la cabeza de repente, haciéndola sentir pesada y con las extremidades torpes.

—Cierra los ojos, Kasumi —ordenó Fukushū.

Kasumi se sobresaltó al percibirlo de nuevo cerca de ella. Hizo lo que le ordenaba. En la completa oscuridad de sus propios párpados todo se sentía agradable.

Sintió las manos de él sobre su cuello y percibió que tenía guantes puestos. Sintió su calor más de cerca cuando él se inclinó para susurrarle al oído:

—Soy Fukushū, y este será tu castigo, Kasumi.

Luego, sintió la presión en el cuello, cada vez más fuerte. Al principio quiso debatirse instintivamente, pero luego se forzó a dejarse ir, a abrazar dulcemente aquella calma que significaba la muerte, y se fue internando en una especie de sueño.

Fukushū apretó con delicadeza y firmeza, usando las dos manos, los ojos fijos en su objetivo. Continuó apretando hasta que sintió el cuerpo de Kasumi volverse laxo, entonces quitó despacio las manos y dejó que el cuerpo de ella cayera sobre la cama. Kasumi se desplomó de espaldas sobre la cama, con los brazos abiertos. Una lágrima aún rodaba por su mejilla.

Fukushū la observó durante un segundo. Luego sacó un pequeño bolso que había guardado bajo una de las camas, lo abrió y guardó en él la botella y las dos copas usadas. Después sacó una pequeña aspiradora manual y la pasó con eficiencia y rapidez sobre el sillón, borrando cualquier rastro que pudiera dejar; también la pasó por la cama donde estaba Kasumi y por la zona del piso alfombrado por el que se movió. Cuando terminó la guardó una vez más en el bolso.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación, salió sin mirar atrás ni una vez, y cerró la puerta a su espalda.

.

.

El inspector Hisato Watanabe regresó a su oficina en el Departamento de Policía. Llevó a analizar en busca de posibles huellas el sobre en blanco que había encontrado en casa de los Tendo, aunque no esperaba encontrar nada de utilidad. Luego se puso a repasar una vez más todos los informes de casos anteriores donde se sabía que Fukushū había actuado. Intentaba encontrar alguna pista que le dijera dónde podría haber ido Kasumi Tendo a encontrarse con el asesino. En casos anteriores, la última víctima era hallada en su casa particular, a veces en hoteles, o incluso en posadas alejadas.

Había demasiados de esos lugares en todo Tokio, ¿por dónde podrían comenzar a buscar? Utilizó mapas de los distritos donde habían sucedido otros asesinatos anteriores de Fukushū y marcó los sitios donde habían hallado a las víctimas. Estuvo trabajando por horas, sin comer o beber, solo para descubrir que no había ninguna coincidencia, ningún sitio se repetía, ningún barrio era el mismo.

Desesperanzado, consultando la hora y pensando si Kasumi habría llegado ya a su trágico final para entonces, comenzó a releer y revisar, una vez más y desde el principio, todos los crímenes cometidos por Fukushū. Algunos databan de más de diez años.

La noche llegó y se instaló en su oficina. Watanabe, con los ojos rojos y cansados, deseó que Kasumi se hubiera revelado a su destino y hubiera escapado de las garras de Fukushū.

El timbre del teléfono lo despertó de golpe y Watanabe se dio cuenta de que ya era de día y se había quedado dormido en el sillón de su oficina. Se pasó una mano por el rostro y levantó el auricular.

—Hable.

—¿Inspector?... Encontraron a Kasumi Tendo —habló su subalterno del otro lado de la línea.

Watanabe se hundió en su asiento con el peso del mundo sobre los hombros. Escuchó las palabras desalentado, y prestó poca atención a los otros datos que le daba el oficial. De pronto, sin embargo, despertó de golpe y tomó el auricular con las dos manos.

—¿Qué?... ¿Qué dijiste?...

.

Watanabe bajó de su coche y echó a correr, internándose entre los policías que iban y venían y el constante parpadeo de las luces azules y rojas de los coches. Llegó justo en el momento en que sacaban la camilla con Kasumi.

—¿Señorita?... ¿Señorita Kasumi?

Se acercó y detuvo un instante a los paramédicos que llevaban la camilla. Ella estaba consciente, pero parecía narcotizada.

Sus ojos se quedaron fijos en él por un momento, y luego se alejaron.

—Yo… yo deseaba morir —susurró.

El primer pensamiento de Kasumi fue volver a los últimos momentos que vivió con Fukushū.

 _Este será tu castigo…_

—No —susurró en un sollozo—, no…

—Tranquila —susurró Watanabe rozándole apenas la mano para confortarla—, está viva… Está viva. Cuidarán de usted.

Watanabe la observó incrédulo. En su cuello había marcas rojas producto de la estrangulación, pero no había otras señales visibles de daños.

—No… —Kasumi se agitó sobre la camilla.

—Debemos llevarla al hospital —le comunicó uno de los paramédicos a Watanabe, y el policía se hizo a un lado.

Siguió observando emocionado y maravillado cómo subían la camilla en la ambulancia. Ella había sobrevivido, milagrosamente. Aunque una duda comenzaba a roer en su alma. ¿Había sobrevivido o Fukushū había querido que continuara con vida?

—No… —sollozó Kasumi con más fuerza mientras aseguraban la camilla dentro de la ambulancia y uno de los paramédicos subía con ella—, yo deseaba morir…

Las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas.

—Deseaba morir —sollozó mientras cerraban las puertas de la ambulancia.

Desde afuera, con incertidumbre y las manos en los bolsillos de su arrugada gabardina negra, Watanabe la observaba alejarse.

.

.

FIN

.

.

Nota de autora: Espero que les haya gustado el final de esta saga. Agradezco a todos los que me leen y siempre me dejan sus comentarios, en especial a **Saritanimelove, Dee-Dee Zednem, EleonorSaotome, Haruri Saotome, Dlrn** (en Wattpad también me podés buscar como Randuril c:) **, Elennita, Lily Tendo89, Rokumon, FlynnChan, Vernica, Mkcntkami, Lucyluok, Ivarodsan.**

También les comento que en la página de facebook de **Fantasy Fiction Estudios** hay un video muy lindo que hizo el Team de la página como un homenaje por _El año de la felicidad_ que ya está tan cerca de finalizar. Les recomiendo verlo y quizá se emocionen como yo evocando la cantidad de historias que hemos compartido este año :'). Gracias, ante todo, a ustedes por leerme.

Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	345. El salvaje este (parte 2)

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _El año de la felicidad_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…._

 **El salvaje este**

(parte 2)

[continuación del capítulo 70 de esta colección]

 _…._

 _…_

 _.._

El rancho de la familia Tendo era modesto, pero amplio, criaban vacas, gallinas y algunos cerditos, además plantaban unas cuantas hortalizas y varios árboles frutales. En el predio de la casa, paradas a la sombra de un manzano, había dos mujeres. La que era un poco más alta, Kasumi, tenía el largo cabello tomado hacia un lado y traía puesto un vestido de mangas abullonadas que se ajustaba en su cintura y luego se abría en una amplia falda que llegaba hasta el piso, dejando ver las puntas de sus botas. La jovencita sonreía sosteniendo una escopeta contra su pecho con las dos manos.

Su hermana, Nabiki, unos centímetros más baja, estaba quieta a unos pasos de distancia, con los brazos a los lados del cuerpo. De pronto se movió para alisarse la amplia falda con una mano, luego se acomodó el cuello de puntilla de su blusa y al final se pasó una mano por el cabello, que usaba un poco sobre los hombros, bastante más corto de lo que dictaba la moda en aquel tiempo. Tomando aire levantó uno de los brazos y lo estiró apuntando con su pistola. Frente a ella, a unos cuantos metros, encima de una de las maderas de la cerca de la propiedad, había varias botellas de vidrio vacías. Nabiki cerró el ojo izquierdo para apuntar mejor y al final disparó. La bala tocó la botella haciéndola tambalear pero se quedó incrustada en la madera sobre la que estaba apoyada.

Nabiki sonrió lentamente mientras bajaba su brazo.

—Hermana, ¿por qué tiraste tan mal? —se quejó Kasumi preparando su escopeta, porque ahora le tocaba a ella—. Apuntaste demasiado abajo.

—Te equivocas, Kasumi —replicó Nabiki—. Apunté perfectamente. Estoy practicando justo eso, poder dispararles en medio de las…

Nabiki se interrumpió porque se escuchó el traqueteo de una carreta y el furioso relinchar de un caballo aproximándose al rancho. Las hermanas se miraron.

—Debe ser Akane —comentó Kasumi, que se dirigió hacia el portón de entrada llevando la escopeta con una mano.

La carreta entró en la propiedad dando tumbos, mientras los ocupantes se sostenían de donde podían para lograr permanecer sentados; excepto Akane, que iba sonriente y casi no esperó a que el caballo se detuviera del todo para saltar al suelo ágilmente.

—¡Hola, hermanas! —saludó Akane alegre y comenzó a sacar sus compras de la parte de atrás de la carreta.

La pelirroja Ranko no se movió de inmediato, estaba pálida y con una mano en su pecho, intentando recobrar el latido normal de su corazón.

—¿Te fue bien, Akane? —preguntó dulcemente Kasumi recibiendo algunos de los paquetes.

—Algo así —dijo Akane.

—Vaya, ¿y tú quién eres? —preguntó Nabiki intrigada acercándose al otro lado de la carreta, donde iba sentada la pelirroja.

—¡Oh! —Ranko la miró y de inmediato bajó de un salto, intentado alisar su ropa y poner su mejor sonrisa—. Ranko Saotome, artista de variedades —se presentó.

Nabiki levantó una ceja. El panda emergió desde la parte de atrás, dando bocanadas de ahogado, se arrastró sobre el asiento y giró, cayendo al suelo como si le hubieran disparado. Nabiki, sobresaltada y asustada, se hizo a un lado. El panda se quedó tendido gimiendo.

—¿Y qué diablos es… _eso?_ —terminó Nabiki apuntando con el dedo.

—El panda moribundo es Genma —explicó Ranko con un suspiro, luego se agachó para susurrarle al panda—. No estamos en una función, ya levántate.

El animal se quejó otro poco, y luego de una discusión entre él y Ranko —con el animal abriendo la boca y gimiendo como si quisiera hablar y la pelirroja respondiéndole como si de verdad lo entendiera— sobre la posibilidad de tomar un poco de whisky para calmar los nervios, la pelirroja se enderezó finalmente y tomó su maleta.

—Qué interesante es tu amiga —comentó Kasumi alegre acercándose a la pelirroja—. Me llamo Kasumi.

—Ranko Saotome, artista de variedades —inclinó la cabeza a modo de saludo, luego sus ojos se agrandaron—. Oh, vaya, qué preciosidad, ¿acaso es una Tendōru Special?

Kasumi sonrió gratamente sorprendida.

—Sí, así es, no creí que lo notarías —dijo ruborizada.

—Me encantan las armas —comentó Ranko, que también había tomado algunos paquetes de la compra que traía Akane, y junto con las demás ayudaba a llevarlos hasta la casa—. Mis preferidos son los rifles y las escopetas.

—Los míos también —comentó Kasumi con una sonrisa de simpatía.

—Pero lamentablemente son demasiado aparatosas para poder viajar, así que solo puedo llevar revólveres—terminó la pelirroja.

—Ah, me encantaría verlos —replicó Kasumi alegre.

—Parece que has encontrado una nueva mejor amiga, hermana —dijo Nabiki en tono de burla.

Las cuatro entraron en la casa. Las hermanas Tendo continuaban charlando, Akane les contaba cómo había conocido a Ranko y la molesta interrupción de Kuno, además de la deuda con el señor Himura, que había subido varios miles de yenes esa tarde.

Pero Ranko Saotome se había quedado de pie en el umbral, con la mandíbula caída y los brazos sueltos a los lados de su cuerpo. El paquete de carne seca y salada que llevaba había caído y se había desparramado por la madera del piso.

—¿Ranko… estás bien? —preguntó Akane preocupada.

La pelirroja, con los ojos azules agrandados y brillantes, exclamó:

—¡Por todos los pandas de China!... ¡No puede ser!

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Nabiki frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Acaso estoy en el cielo? —dijo extasiada.

Ante ella había una larga y rústica mesa de madera con varias sillas que conformaba el comedor, a la derecha una amplia cocina con sectores bien divididos para lavar los platos, cortar la carne y preparar las verduras y luego una gran cocina a leña de última generación, con capacidad suficiente para preparar comida para un centenar de familias.

Hacia el interior de la casa se podía ver un modesto juego de living con cómodos y mullidos almohadones, además de un mueble grande con cristales que dejaban ver su interior. Dentro había varias pistolas perfectamente ordenadas, como si estuvieran exhibiéndose. En las paredes alrededor de la sala había colgados varios rifles y escopetas; también había pequeñas pistolas de bolsillo ordenadas por las paredes, algunas relucientes, con mangos metálicos, otras con un agradable acabado caoba. Había algunas que tenían los mangos grabados con nombres o dedicatorias. En un vitral central puesto cerca de la gran chimenea de living se exhibían una serie de balas, desde unas muy pequeñas a otras casi colosales.

Pero las armas no estaban solo en las paredes, había algunas amontonadas encima de la mesa del comedor, otras desarmadas en una esquina, como si las hubieran estado limpiando o reparando. Había un par dejadas con descuido encima de uno de los almohadones de la sala, incluso había una encima de una de las ollas tapadas que estaba sobre la cocina.

Armas. Armas por todas partes, de diferentes modelos y para diferentes usos.

Ranko se sintió en una gran fiesta. Se quitó el sombrero y lo tiró a un lado, la prenda se bamboleó en el aire y aterrizó con suavidad sobre la mesa del comedor. Ranko dio saltitos de alegría dirigiéndose al gran mueble que exhibía pistolas, abrió los ojos todo lo que podía y pegó su nariz al cristal, empañándolo con su aliento mientras hablaba.

—¡Pero si es una carabina Tendōru Fire! —exclamó—, llevan años sin hacerlas. Y esa —apuntó con el dedo—, esa es una Dangerous, mi favorita. La de más allá es una Baby Cry, muy poderosa, es de manufactura Tendōru también.

Ranko se apartó del mueble y recorrió las paredes de la casa con la vista.

—Esa es una Destructora, la usé mucho por un tiempo antes de cambiarla por mi pequeña _Nyannichuan_ —dijo al pelirroja abriendo cada vez más los ojos mientras movía la cabeza a un lado y al otro—, aunque es ligeramente diferente… ¡parece hecha por encargo! Y allí —apuntó estirando el brazo hacia uno de los rifles que colgaban de la pared—, ese es un Special Served, ¡qué maravilla!, parece recién lustrado.

Giró hacia las hermanas que la observaban con paciencia mientras ella curioseaba. Ranko abrió los brazos y giró dando pasos de baile, la falda de su vestido se abrió y ondeó en el aire.

—¡Esto es magnífico! —exclamó extasiada—. ¿Acaso son coleccionistas? Estas piezas… algunas son únicas, modelos con ligeras modificaciones, como si fueran caseras o algo así… yo…

Se detuvo y miró a las hermanas, parpadeando. Se fijó que más allá, el panda había tomado un vaso y le había agregado el contenido de una misteriosa botella que estaba en un estante de la cocina y ahora lo paladeaba con placer. Ranko volvió a mirar a las Tendo.

—¿Acaso ustedes…? —preguntó—. ¿Acaso tienen un gusto especial por las Tendōru? No he visto de ninguna otra marca y…

—Sí tenemos algunas de otras marcas —respondió Kasumi con una sonrisa—, pero esas son para el uso regular.

—Matar búfalos o cosas así —explicó Akane.

—Obviamente nuestra mayor colección sería de las Tendōru —Nabiki torció los labios en una sonrisa—, nuestro padre las fabricaba.

Ranko abrió la boca, luego la cerró, infló sus cachetes sin poder creerlo y soltó todo el aire. Después exclamó:

—¿Escuchaste eso, Genma? —el panda volteó la cabeza hacia ella con ojos aburridos, la miró un momento y después siguió tomando el extraño contenido de la botella sin prestarle más atención—. ¡Claro! ¡Tendo! Debí haberme dado cuenta, aunque ese apellido es bastante común, pero cuando vi tu pistola en la tienda debí comprenderlo… no hay muchas mujeres que carguen armas si viven en lugares tranquilos como este —dijo mirando a Akane—. ¡El auténtico Soun Tendo! El gran hacedor de las mejores armas de todo el este. ¿Podré conocerlo?

El semblante de las hermanas cambió de inmediato, desde uno divertido por la emoción de Ranko, a uno apagado y sombrío.

—Lo lamento, lo lamento —habló Ranko en seguida—. Sé que está retirado hace años, lo cual es una lástima, pero les prometo que no lo molestaré para nada. Solo quisiera estrechar su mano, quizá que firmara en mi pequeña _Nyannichuan_ … aunque eso quizá sea demasiado. Pero, por favor, se los ruego, seré amable, seré buena. ¿Podrían presentarme al señor Soun Tendo?

El panda giró la cabeza, ahora un poco más interesado, sosteniendo el vaso con ambas patas delanteras. Sus orejas se movieron apenas para captar la respuesta de las hermanas.

Nabiki chasqueó la lengua y se volvió, dándole la espalda a Ranko. Kasumi se llevó una mano a la mejilla.

—¡Oh! —dijo.

Akane suspiró y bajó los ojos.

—Lo lamento, Ranko —respondió—. Nuestro padre… ha muerto.

.

.

 _continuará_

.

.

Nota de autora: Quiero agradecerles a todos por sus lindos comentarios sobre el capítulo final de _Rencor,_ me encanta que les haya gustado, disfruté mucho escribiendo esa pequeña saga, y espero poder hacer más sagas de suspenso y algo de misterio en el futuro. ¿Saben? Yo soy fan de Agatha Christie, es una de mis autoras favoritas, me leí casi todos sus libros, y cuando recién empecé a escribir (teniendo algo así como 9 años) intentaba escribir novelas de asesinatos como ella. En general, claro, eran prácticamente un plagio de las suyas XD, pero todos imitamos lo que más nos gusta en nuestros inicios.

Sobre el capítulo de hoy, pues, como obviamente ustedes no se acuerdan nada de la primera parte ya, les recomiendo releer el capítulo 70 antes de este. También, como es casi un segundo comienzo para la historia, lo hice más suave y tranquilo, donde no pasa mucho, pero mañana comenzará a desarrollarse la trama.

En cuanto a las armas nombradas, quise usar la palabra Tendōru como marca de fabricación porque quedaba un poco más coqueto según yo XD. Ese apellido es el que le di a Nabiko en el capítulo 73. Los nombres de las armas son inventados, pero están inspiradas en armas reales del viejo oeste, por ejemplo, la Tendōru Fire es la carabina Sharp; el Special Tendōru Served es el famoso fusil Winchester, la Destructora está basada en la Colt 45.

El arma de Ranko, llamada _Nyannichuan_ porque es el nombre que Ranma le da a sus armas en todas mis historias (si se han fijado), es una Arashi (tormenta en japonés), basada en la Colt Baby Dragoon que es la misma arma que usa Ranma en la mini-saga _Dr. Tendo,_ ¿lo recuerdan?

Agradezco infinitamente a quienes me leen cada día, muchos abrazos apretados y llenos de afecto para ustedes; y saludos especiales para **EleonorSaotome, Al Dolmayan, Haruri Saotome, Ivarodsan, DolcePiano, Vernica, Dee-Dee Zednem, Lily Tendo89, Dlrn, Rokumon, Flynnchan**.

Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	346. El salvaje este (parte 3)

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _El año de la felicidad_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **El salvaje este**

(parte 3)

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

Ranko se había ofrecido a ayudar a Kasumi a preparar la cena mientras Nabiki se encargaba de hacer el último ordeñe del día y Akane iba a darle de comer a los cerdos. La pelirroja se mantenía en silencio, apenada después de su exabrupto. Kasumi observaba encantada su rapidez y precisión para trocear las verduras y disponerlas en la olla.

—Lo lamento, no sabía nada sobre el señor Tendo —murmuró Ranko a modo de disculpa.

—No te apenes —respondió Kasumi mientras revolvía el contenido de otra olla puesta al fuego en su enorme cocina a leña—, apenas ha pasado un año y hace mucho que mi padre estaba retirado de su trabajo así que es normal que la gente ya no hablara de él. En realidad murió tranquilamente en su cama una tarde de febrero —Kasumi esbozó una sonrisa triste mientras volvía a tapar la olla—. Nunca fue el mismo desde la muerte de mamá, ¡se amaban tanto! Él incluso hizo un modelo especial de pistola solo para ella, la Emperatriz Kimiko Tendōru.

—No lo sabía —comentó Ranko abriendo los ojos sorprendida.

—¿Te imaginas que un hombre haga una pistola especialmente para una? —comentó Kasumi con ojos soñadores—. Eligiendo el acero de la mejor calidad para el armazón, produciendo el cañón en la medida justa, realizando el diseño y los grabados en el mango con sus propias manos…

La muchacha suspiró y Ranko le echó una mirada de reojo.

—Eh… sí… no, no puedo imaginarlo —comentó.

—Pobre papá, puso todo su empeño en ese revólver —continuó Kasumi, de pie ante la olla, sin tocarla ni mirarla, solo rememorando lo que le contaba a la pelirroja—, mamá no era amante de las armas así que papá hizo una pistola estilizada y femenina, fácil de disparar, aunque como contrapartida obtuvo un arma de poca precisión y poco daño, excepto que se dispare a quemarropa. Aún así, la Emperatriz fue una pistola «de señora» y muchos hombres de negocios la compraron como regalo para sus esposas, aunque en realidad nunca las usaran. Se dice que la Emperatriz Kimiko es el arma menos disparada de la historia. Debe ser cierto… la de mamá tampoco se disparó nunca.

—Tienes mucho conocimiento sobre armas —comentó Ranko admirada.

Kasumi soltó una risita y sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

—No tanto, en realidad, son cosas que cualquiera podría saber —respondió con modestia.

Un fino hilillo de humo comenzó a asomar desde el horno de la poderosa cocina.

—¡Oh! —Kasumi se llevó la mano a la mejilla—. Creo que las papas se están quemando.

.

.

El ambiente estaba más relajado cuando se sentaron a cenar las cuatro mujeres. El panda, para sorpresa de todas, menos de Ranko, se sentó también a la mesa y colocó una servilleta sobre su regazo con gran elegancia, y luego comenzó a usar los palillos con la naturalidad de una persona.

—Nunca había visto una cosa así —comentó Nabiki con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Cómo es capaz de comer de esa manera?

—Genma ha aprendido a usar sus garras muy bien desde que tuvo la necesidad de sostener los vasos para poder beber licor —explicó Ranko entre mascada y mascada de arroz.

—Un panda adicto a la bebida —comentó Nabiki incrédula.

—Yo lo encuentro adorable —dijo Kasumi sonriéndole y acariciándole la cabeza, sin hacer caso al corto gruñido que le dio el animal—. Lamento que no tengamos un poco de bambú para ofrecerte, señor Genma.

El animal abrió y cerró la boca con un gemido lastimero.

—No seas grosero —lo reprendió Ranko en un susurro bajo—. ¿No ves que ya están siendo bastante hospitalarias con nosotros?

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Akane interesada en la «conversación» de Ranko y el panda.

—Ah… no, no te molestes, es solo que… —Ranko se aclaró la garganta—. Genma dice…

—¿Le puedes entender? —la interrumpió Nabiki mirándola como si estuviera loca.

—Claro. Hace años que viajamos juntos, ¿cómo no lo entendería? —Ranko se encogió de hombros—. Y solo acaba de decir que en lugar de bambú… preferiría un trozo de carne.

—Oh, lo lamento —Kasumi se puso una mano en la mejilla, contrariada.

—Lo que faltaba, un panda carnívoro —comentó Nabiki.

—Quisiera que pudiéramos ofrecerles algo mejor —dijo Akane observando con mirada triste la colección de cuencos que había sobre la mesa, solo llenos con verduras y arroz.

—No, no se molesten —Ranko forzó una sonrisa—. Me encantan… me encanta las verduras…

—Nuestra situación es un poco difícil ahora que nuestro padre ha muerto —informó Nabiki—. Para decirlo lisa y llanamente: estamos en bancarrota y apenas sobrevivimos.

Ranko y el panda se quedaron quietos como estatuas cuando ambos se llevaban a la boca un poco de arroz con los palillos. Se miraron. Y luego, lentamente bajaron los palillos y devolvieron el arroz al cuenco.

—Les agradezco permitirme pasar la noche aquí —dijo Ranko—, mañana iré al pueblo a buscar alojamiento y trabajo.

—No es necesario —Akane le dio un codazo nada sutil a su hermana Nabiki—, invitarte fue mi manera de recompensarte por tu ayuda hoy. Puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras, nuestra situación no es _tan_ grave —enfatizó Akane.

—Si tú lo dices, hermanita —comentó Nabiki con sorna, luego se volvió hacia la pelirroja—. No es nada personal, Ranko, solo te contaba sobre nuestra situación. Como ves únicamente somos unas jóvenes mujeres que viven solas sin sustento, en este mundo la única posibilidad que tenemos es casarnos.

—Bueno… pero son las herederas de Soun Tendo, el más brillante armero de todo este salvaje este —dijo Ranko—, seguramente no las dejó sin nada, y con el prestigio de su apellido podrán hacerse un futuro… o conseguir un excelente marido —agregó haciendo una mueca con la boca—, si lo prefieren.

Las hermanas Tendo se miraron entre ellas y al final Akane suspiró.

—Nuestro padre… no nos dejó casi nada, apenas con lo que sobrevivimos —explicó la hermana menor—. Tenemos todas estas armas, algunas modelos únicos, y podríamos venderlas, sí, pero sería como vender parte de nuestra historia y de lo que somos.

—Lamentable y tristemente, es cierto —comentó Nabiki de mal humor.

—No puedo creer que Soun Tendo haya dejado a sus hijas desprotegidas —comentó Ranko con tristeza.

—No nos dejó desprotegidas, nos legó la sabiduría de su trabajo y las herramientas para valernos por nosotras mismas —intervino Kasumi—. Además, nos dejó la receta secreta de la mejor aleación para hacer una armazón de revólver liviano, pero resistente.

—Claro, Kasumi, y eso ayuda mucho —dijo Nabiki con ironía.

—Nadie contrataría a una mujer para que le hiciera un arma —dijo Akane desesperanzada.

—Yo sí lo haría —respondió con seguridad Ranko.

Akane la observó y después le sonrió con dulzura y agradecimiento. La pelirroja la miró y luego apartó los ojos sonrojada.

—Bien… —Ranko se pasó un dedo por debajo de la nariz para ocultar su turbación y se puso de pie—, pero ¿qué son esas caras largas? Estoy segura de que saldrán adelante, solo les falta… una sonrisa.

Sonrió ampliamente y le dio unas palmaditas al panda, que se levantó con presteza y comenzó a correr en círculos por la sala. Ranko dio un salto y realizó una pirueta en el aire, cayendo exactamente en el centro del círculo que el panda estaba trazando.

—¡Soy Ranko Saotome, artista de variedades! Bienvenidas al show —saludó haciendo una reverencia.

El panda también dio un salto para caer a su lado y doblar el cuerpo en una formal reverencia.

—Bailaremos, cantaremos, haremos malabares… ¡y haremos volar al panda por los aires! —exclamó alegre Ranko.

El panda dio un gemido lastimero mientras las hermanas Tendo reían. Ranko se puso a bailar una pieza de can-can levantando las piernas mientras el panda le arrojaba algunas naranjas, ella las iba atrapando en el aire una a una y las ponía a rodar en una malabar sin fin, cambiándolas de mano con tal rapidez que asombraba.

Después el panda comenzó a arrojarle algunas manzanas, una banana, un racimo de uvas, un melón y, finalmente, el panda se paseó por la sala exhibiendo una enorme sandía ante la vista atónita de las presentes. Ranko sudaba, pero continuaba sonriendo mientras levantaba las piernas sin ton ni son, al ritmo que las palmas alegres de las hermanas Tendo le marcaban.

El panda arrojó la sandía con precisión. Ranko dio un salto mortal para atraparla e incorporarla a los malabares y siguió bailando mientras giraba en su lugar.

El panda gesticuló con elegancia abriendo los brazos y haciendo como que aplaudía, para que las Tendo lo imitaran.

Las mujeres aplaudieron y el panda sacó un par de cuchillos bien afilados que mostró a la modesta audiencia. Las hermanas Tendo dieron una exclamación de asombro al unísono.

Un destello se encendió en los ojos de Ranko y lanzó todas las frutas al mismo tiempo hacia arriba con mucha más fuerza, hasta que casi rozaron el alto techo de la casa. El panda mostró los dientes y arrojó con precisión los cuchillos, entonces Ranko apoyó las manos en el piso para dar una amplia voltereta que hizo ondear su falda, saltó, atrapó los cuchillos en el aire y se preparó para saltar de nuevo. El panda ya estaba con las patas delanteras juntas y las garras entrelazadas para darle apoyo al pie de Ranko e impulsarla.

La pelirroja saltó alto con un grito de felicidad, abriendo y estirando las piernas hasta mostrar sus ligas, empuñando un cuchillo en cada mano. Lo que sucedió a continuación fue demasiado rápido como para que alguna de las hermanas Tendo pudiera describirlo, los brazos de la pelirroja se movieron a la velocidad de la luz dando cortes en el aire mientras, debajo, el panda se movía con cadencia a un lado y al otro con un gran recipiente.

Al final, Ranko dio una voltereta y cayó con gracia en medio de la sala y el panda se inclinó mostrando el trofeo que era su recipiente lleno con toda la fruta picada.

—¡Oh! ¡Es sorprendente! —exclamó Kasumi extasiada.

—El postre está listo —replicó Ranko haciendo unas reverencias en agradecimiento mientras las hermanas la aplaudían y alababan por su espectáculo.

—Eres fabulosa, Ranko —comentó Akane con los ojos brillantes.

—En verdad ha sido sorprendente —dijo Nabiki.

—Comenzaré a servir la ensalada de fruta en seguida —dijo Kasumi con una sonrisa, levantándose para buscar unos recipientes y unas cucharas.

—Genma, alcánzame un poco de agua —pidió Ranko—, me he quedado sin aliento.

El panda se acercó a la cocina y volvió trayendo una jarra con agua, pero resbaló muy trágicamente en un poco de jugo de las frutas que se había salpicado en el suelo. Con aspavientos, cayó estirando los brazos y derramando casi toda la jarra en donde estaba Ranko… unos segundos antes, porque la pelirroja se había movido a la velocidad de la luz logrando que ni una gota la salpicara, y ahora miraba al panda con ojos de fuego. El animal fingía arrepentimiento abriendo y cerrando la boca con gran esmero.

—Sí, sí, claro… —murmuró Ranko—, estoy segura de que fue en venganza porque dije que haría volar al panda por los aires… ¡y porque no comiste carne!

El panda se defendió con mirada lastimera y aspavientos.

—No te creo absolutamente nada, Genma —gruñó Ranko entre dientes, luego alzó la voz—. ¡Mira cómo dejaste el piso!

—No ha sido nada —intervino Akane, que ya se acercaba con un paño para limpiarlo.

Todos se sentaron alrededor de la mesa otra vez para comer la fruta, mientras Ranko y el panda se seguían gruñendo y lanzando manotazos, discutiendo como si Genma fuera de verdad una persona. Las hermanas Tendo rieron divertidas y pronto la charla volvió a ser relajada.

—Ojalá pudiéramos vivir así todos los días —comentó Akane—, y no teniendo que soportar…

Se detuvo antes de acabar la frase.

—¿Qué cosa? —quiso saber Ranko mientras mascaba un trozo de sandía.

—Bah… nada —Akane sonrió ampliamente—. No quiero echar a perder la velada.

Nabiki alzó la cabeza y se quedó quieta escuchando. Pronto todas pudieron oír perfectamente el galope de varios caballos que se acercaban.

—Parece que la velada ya se echó a perder —murmuró Nabiki haciendo una mueca.

—Oh, no —entristeció Kasumi.

Las mujeres se levantaron y se acercaron a las ventanas. Ya era noche cerrada y solo estaba encendido un farol que colgaba del techo del porche, pero pudieron escuchar a los caballos galopar con fuerza y detenerse en el patio de la casa, y pronto observaron a un jinete que se acercaba despacio montado en un caballo de color café.

—Mi hermosa doncella Akane Tendo —habló con voz poderosa el jinete—. He llegado a postrarme a tus pies como tu esclavo para siempre —el hombre se pasó una mano por su flequillo y sonrió—. Bueno, no literalmente… más bien todo lo contrario —agregó después, y se escucharon algunas risas que venían de los hombres que lo acompañaban.

—¿Ese no es el tipo que vimos en la tienda? —preguntó Ranko reconociendo a Kuno.

—Sí, debe venir a ajustar cuentas —replicó Akane.

—Otra vez tendremos que soportar su pedantería y su mala poesía —se quejó Nabiki.

—Saldré con mi pistola —avisó Akane.

—No —le ordenó Kasumi—, debemos ser civilizadas. Además, solo tenemos que aguantar que haga su discurso de siempre. Hablemos con él para que se vaya pronto.

Akane se volvió hacia Ranko, que no entendía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—Lo siento, Ranko —dijo soltando un suspiro—, lamento que tengas que presenciar esto. Es mejor que te quedes aquí, volveremos pronto.

—Pero…

Kasumi le sonrió dulcemente y fue la primera en salir hacia el patio, luego la siguió Nabiki, y finalmente Akane. Ranko se quedó observando por la ventana, con el panda pegado a su espalda. No podía escuchar lo que hablaban, pero veía que Kuno gesticulaba moviendo los brazos y que Akane se veía cada vez más molesta. Luego Nabiki le increpó por algo, pero Kuno rio.

Entonces aparecieron otros cinco jinetes que rodearon a las hermanas.

—Esto no me huele nada bien, Genma —murmuró Ranko, clavando sus ojos azules en la ventana.

El panda hizo sonidos ahogados en respuesta. Pasaron otro par de minutos hasta que se escuchó un airado grito de Akane.

—¡Eso jamás!

—¿Qué sucede? —se preguntó Ranko, dudando si debía salir con un arma o permanecer allí como las hermanas le habían pedido.

De entre la oscuridad del campo que rodeaba el patio de las Tendo vio aparecer a varios jinetes más, demasiados para su gusto.

—Esto no es un recital de poesía —gruñó Ranko por lo bajo.

El panda le tiró de la falda del vestido y gimió con fuerza.

—¡No! —exclamó Ranko—. ¿Estás loco?... Además, ya no quiero hacer eso.

El panda insistió, tirando de la tela de su vestido, gesticulando con los brazos, abriendo y cerrando la boca.

—Ya sé, ya sé que nos dieron alojamiento y comida… —Ranko se mordió un labio—. ¡Pero si ellas llegan a descubrir…! No, no, mejor saldré con mi _Nyannichuan_ y… Ya sé que mi pequeño revólver no podría hacer nada contra tantos hombres… Bueno, pero… ¡te dije que ya no quiero hacerlo!... Pero…

La discusión continuó acaloradamente.

—Dije que no —replicó Ranko con terquedad—, seguro que podré encontrar una solución.

El panda soltó alaridos, gruñidos y lamentos, abriendo y cerrando la boca.

—No quiero hacerlo… ¡Soy Ranko Saotome… —el panda trajo una jarra de agua y se la echó encima con fuerza, empapándola—… artista de variedades! —terminó con una voz más grave y notoriamente masculina.

Ranko se miró las manos.

—Maldición —gruñó entre dientes.

.

.

 _continuará_

 _._

 _._

Nota de autora: Espero que les vaya gustando.

Gracias a todos los que cada día leen y comentan mis historias, especialmente a **Dee-Dee Zednem** (ya viste que Ranma sí anda por ahí XD) **, Rokumon** (claro que sí, el mundo de las armas da mucho potencial para poner a Ranma, y ya ves que está aquí y mañana tendrá su momento para lucirse) **, Haruri Saotome** (el panda es terrible, como todos los pandas, sobre todo los que se llamaban Genma XD) **, EleonorSaotome** (y locuras, disparos y armas… muchas armas…) **, Lily Tendo89** (no vas nada desencaminada, jeje) **, Noham** (es verdad, tantas cosas han pasado en este año, aunque parece que fuera ayer que comenzamos) **, Caro** (es así, uno imita al comenzar, después, con el tiempo y mucho esfuerzo, uno va encontrando su propia voz y estilo) **, Maritza559** (qué triste T_T, espero que te puedas divertir con estos capítulos en tus ratos libres c:) **, Juan-k-chan** (nah, solo 300 y algo son de Noham, porque la página solo permite un review por capítulo, sino… XD. Muchas gracias, claro que seguiré escribiendo y espero contar con tus lecturas. Muchos saludos) **.**

Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	347. El salvaje este (parte 4)

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _El año de la felicidad_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…._

 **El salvaje este**

(parte 4)

 _…._

 _…_

 _.._

Kasumi salió hacia el patio seguida de cerca por Nabiki y Akane.

—Ah, las dulces hermanas Tendo ya están aquí —dijo Kuno con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué quieres ahora, Kuno? ¿No fue suficiente lo de hoy en la tarde y vienes por más? —preguntó Akane entrecerrando los ojos.

Kasumi le puso una mano en el hombro para que se calmara.

—Tu dulce caricia ha llenado de brío a todo mi cuerpo —dijo Kuno alzando el rostro hacia las estrellas—. No puedo esperar para volver a disfrutar de tus atenciones y las de esa diosa con cabello de fuego, ¡hacíamos el trío perfecto! —empuñó un mano con regocijo llevándola hacia su pecho mientras cerraba los ojos. Luego los abrió y señaló a Akane con la palma abierta—. El cardo duro y resistente y la flexible y maleable flor del campo, ¡ambas listas para que las riegue con el rocío de mi masculinidad!

Akane hizo una mueca de asco.

—Por favor, Kuno, no me hagas vomitar, acabo de cenar —murmuró Akane.

—Cuando un hombre te compara con un cardo el nivel de romance ha llegado al tope —comentó Nabiki con sarcasmo.

Kuno soltó una risotada y observó a Nabiki con una mirada brillante que traslucía también un poco de lascivia.

—Señor Kuno —intervino Kasumi intentando mostrarse educada—, ¿a qué debemos el honor de su visita?

—Dulce Kasumi, qué bueno que lo preguntas —Kuno sonrió y se pasó la mano por el flequillo nuevamente—. Estoy aquí para preguntar sobre la cuota de protección que aún no han abonado, y para eso traje a mis hombres, ya que si somos más para conversar será mucho mejor, ¿verdad?

Los jinetes que acompañaban a Kuno se movieron y rodearon a las hermanas estrechando el círculo a su alrededor. Ellas se miraron entre sí.

—Señor Kuno… —comenzó Kasumi intentando mantener la calma.

—Permíteme hablar a mí, dulce Kasumi —la interrumpió Kuno con galantería—, yo soy el protector de esta pequeña ciudad, ¿verdad? Mis hombres y yo hacemos todo lo posible para que los criminales y los estafadores no se aprovechen de los honrados ciudadanos. Mantenemos a raya a los ladrones, nos deshacemos de los oportunistas, cuidamos que las malas costumbres no se extiendan por nuestro tranquilo condado. Pero, ¿acaso podemos hacer eso sin recibir nada a cambio? —Kuno se llevó una mano al pecho fingiendo una mueca de dolor—. Somos humanos después de todo, y como honrados trabajadores necesitamos nuestra paga…

—Maldito bastardo mentiroso —susurró Akane entre dientes.

Nabiki le dio un codazo para que se callara y barrió con la mirada a los jinetes. Eran demasiados, aunque intentaran escapar y corrieran para conseguir un arma nunca podrían contra todos pues ellos estaban muy bien armados. Y quizá ni siquiera lograran llegar hasta la puerta de la casa. Nabiki sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda. Aunque gritaran, no había nadie en kilómetros. Nadie las escucharía.

—Estamos de acuerdo en que un trabajador debe recibir su paga —replicó Kasumi, pegándose más a sus hermanas, como si quisiera protegerlas.

—Entonces… ¿por qué no nos han pagado aún? —inquirió Kuno echándose hacia adelante en su montura—. Si no recuerdo mal ustedes llevan ya demasiados meses de retraso. He sido noble y generoso dándoles tiempo para saldar sus deudas… pero aún no recibo nada, y debo pagar a mis hombres que se encargan de mantener el orden, ¿cierto?

—Yo… —Kasumi vaciló, volteando la cabeza a un lado y al otro al notar que los jinetes se movían un poco cada vez, estrechando el círculo—. Nosotras estamos en ciertas dificultades y…

—Ah, lo sé, lo sé muy bien —Kuno alzó los ojos al cielo—. Pobre viejo Tendo —volvió a mirar a las hermanas y una sonrisa adornó su rostro—. No teman, Tatewaki tiene la solución para ustedes, una que nos hará felices a todos… y con la que todos podremos gozar.

Kasumi estiró el brazo protegiendo a sus hermanas.

—Existe la manera en que puedan pagarme todo lo que me deben —siguió diciendo Kuno—, lo único que debe hacer Akane Tendo es casarse conmigo y así yo heredaré sus bienes, es decir esta propiedad, que será suficiente para solventar todas las deudas que tienen conmigo.

Las hermanas lo miraron como si estuviera loco. Akane hizo un gesto de asco aún mayor que antes.

—Y como seré tu esposo, Akane, ya no tendrás que pagarme una cuota por protección —continuó Kuno—. Lo haré gratis, y encantado —agregó atravesándola con la mirada.

—¡Eso jamás! —aulló Akane cortando el aire de la noche.

Kuno hizo un gesto con la mano y las hermanas pudieron ver que desde la oscuridad que las rodeaba aparecieron varios jinetes más que antes no habían visto, demasiados como para que ellas intentaran un escape satisfactorio.

—Previendo que esta sería nuestra noche gloriosa, he traído conmigo a un monje para que nos dé la bendición y nos una en santo matrimonio, Akane —dijo Kuno alegre, señalando a un hombre vestido con un ikan en tonos azul y celeste, que iba encima de uno de los caballos con mirada asustada.

—Está loco —comentó Nabiki.

—Es un maldito pervertido —agregó Akane.

—Entonces… ¿qué haremos? —preguntó Kasumi nerviosa a sus hermanas.

—¿Qué harás, Akane Tendo? —inquirió Kuno alzando la voz.

.

.

En el interior de la casa había un panda con una jarra de agua vacía entre las manos y un muchacho de cabello negro trenzado y ojos furiosos que tenía puesto un vestido de mujer.

—¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! —exclamó el chico—. ¡¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que esperes a que me cambie de ropa?! Maldición…

El panda gesticuló ofuscado y se cruzó de brazos.

—Claro, no hay tiempo, no hay tiempo… para ti siempre hay excusas —murmuró el chico—. ¡Las ligas me están estrangulando las piernas! —avisó—. Suerte que ya no uso corset…

El panda lanzó gemidos entrecortados en respuesta.

—Sí, sí, como sea. Vamos de una vez —dijo el muchacho mientras echaba a andar y se iba desabotonando el vestido por la espalda como podía—. Trae mi ropa. Y saca las armas —ordenó con los ojos azules brillando.

.

.

—Mi pobre novia está muy nerviosa como para hablar —le dijo Kuno a sus hombres y todos echaron a reír. Tatewaki observó a Akane, que lo miraba con furia—. Decide ahora, pequeña, ¿o quizá una de tus hermanas quiera tomar tu lugar? Yo no tengo inconveniente —Kuno sonrió de costado, «mientras este rancho termine siendo mío», pensó.

—No, mis hermanas no…

Pero Akane no pudo continuar hablando, porque Kasumi le puso una mano en el hombro. Al observarla, Akane pudo ver la mirada triste en sus ojos.

—No, Kasumi, no puedes…

—Si es la manera en que nos deje en paz —comentó Kasumi bajando la cabeza.

—Ese maldito nunca nos dejará en paz —dijo Nabiki para hacerla entrar en razón—. Te prohíbo sacrificarte de esa manera.

—No permitiré que entregues tu vida a este malnacido —dijo Akane—, y no podemos permitir que se quede con la propiedad de nuestros padres.

—Estaré bien —dijo Kasumi intentando esbozar una sonrisa sincera.

Dio un paso hacia adelante.

—Señor Kuno, yo… —comenzó a decir.

—¡No lo hagas, Kasumi! —exclamó Akane desesperada.

De pronto un silbido cortó el aire haciendo que todos se quedaran quietos y en silencio de golpe, el farol que alumbraba el patio dio un chasquido y se apagó. Todo quedó en penumbras. El silbido se repitió, y todos miraron hacia el lugar de donde provenía. Al principio no vieron nada, pero poco a poco comenzó a brillar una luz cada vez más fuerte que se acercaba desde lejos, que permitió ver la figura de un caballo y sobre él a un hombre fuerte, de cabello trenzado, que usaba una gruesa cinta sobre los ojos con orificios para poder ver, a modo de antifaz.

La luz se hizo más intensa y pudieron reparar en su rostro y su sonrisa maligna. El farol que lo alumbraba se balanceó y vieron que era cargado por una bestia que andaba cerca del caballo, de la que no pudieron ver muchos detalles, solo que era enorme y peluda. La bestia emitió un sonoro gruñido amenazante.

—¿Así que están molestando a estas jovencitas? —dijo el muchacho con una voz grave.

—Es… ¡es el caballo salvaje! —exclamó uno de los jinetes de Kuno con terror, y de inmediato espoleó a su caballo y huyó despavorido.

Otros lo imitaron en el acto, saliendo al galope. Entre ellos iba el monje, que aprovechó la primera oportunidad que pudo para irse de allí.

—El caballo salvaje…

—¿Qué está haciendo aquí el caballo salvaje?

—Debemos… debemos irnos o acabará con nosotros —lloriqueó uno de los hombres.

Los murmullos de miedo e incredulidad se sucedieron entre todos los jinetes de Kuno. Solo Tatewki se mantenía firme sobre su caballo, con la mandíbula apretada y las manos asiendo con fuerza las riendas de su caballo.

—¿Realmente es Ranma, el caballo salvaje? —susurró Akane con los ojos muy abiertos, dando un paso al frente para ver mejor.

—¿Y eso que monta no es una de nuestras yeguas? —comentó Nabiki inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado.

—¡Kuno! —habló Ranma, le caballo salvaje, alzando la voz—. Abandona esta propiedad ahora y quizá te deje vivir.

Con aquella advertencia algunos hombres más huyeron despavoridos. El caballo de Kuno se puso nervioso y se movió a un costado y al otro, y su jinete tuvo que tirar de las riendas para dominarlo.

—No te metas en asuntos privados, pequeño potrillo —dijo Kuno con sorna.

Ranma apretó los dientes ante aquella burla.

—Las injusticias no son privadas —respondió él—. De hecho, son mis asuntos favoritos… ¡Ahora! —le indicó a la bestia que iba con él.

El animal tomó el farol entre los dientes y echó a correr en sus cuatro patas moviéndose velozmente, metiéndose entre las cabalgaduras, corriendo alrededor de ellos o a veces saltando por encima de los caballos. Los hombres daban alaridos nada masculinos, gritando que una bestia los despedazaría, y en ocasiones sintieron unas garras arañándoles la piel solo para asustarlos más.

La luz los encandilaba, de pronto muy cerca de ellos, de pronto alejándose, volvía locos a los animales y los hacía moverse nerviosos sin dirección alguna. Las hermanas se pegaron muy juntas para no ser heridas o caer entre las patas de los caballos en la confusión.

Sobre su caballo, Ranma se sonrió y levantó un rifle que traía consigo y que brilló brevemente en la parpadeante luz del farol que no dejaba de moverse. Apuntó y disparó.

Una vez.

Y otra.

Un hombre aulló cayendo de su caballo y tomándose un hombro que comenzó a sangrarle profusamente. Otro dio un alarido de terror y salió galopando, huyendo al sentir que la bala lo rozaba y hacía volar su sombrero.

—¡Inútiles! Disparen —ordenó Kuno intentando controlar a su cabalgadura—. ¡Maten a ese maldito!

Los disparos se sucedieron uno tras otro. Ranma espoleó su caballo y se movió para tirar desde otro ángulo. Sonreía, apuntaba y hacía volar sombreros o hacer salir corriendo a los caballos, asustados por los disparos. Hería piernas y brazos; algunos hombres caían y se arrastraban como podían para huir.

—Maldición, esto es divertido —comentó Ranma para sí mientras continuaba disparando.

Akane intentaba todo el tiempo adelantarse para poder observar mejor a Ranma y su extraordinaria puntería para acabar con aquellos bandidos, y era retenida a cada instante por el brazo protector de Kasumi.

Al tomarse un instante para recargar el rifle, Ranma se dio cuenta de que el farol se movía con más lentitud, lo que quería decir que su gorda bestia se estaba cansando, y demasiado pronto.

—Lo pondré a dieta —se dijo.

Luego tomó las riendas de la yegua que montaba.

—Tiempo de acabar con esto —dijo.

Galopó hacia Kuno. El pervertido buscapleitos lo vio venir hacia él, pero no se amilanó, sacó de su funda una pistola con la que le apuntó. Ranma la reconoció enseguida, era una Baby Cry de manufactura Tendōru.

—Buena elección —murmuró—, aunque no debería estar en tus sucias manos.

—¡Cuidado, Ranma! —exclamó Akane con el corazón acelerado.

Sintiéndose el ganador de aquella pelea, Kuno apuntó usando las dos manos y disparó. La bala se deslizó rectamente por el aire como si fuera una flecha. Ranma la observó ir hacia él y entonces, mientras su yegua aún galopaba, se impulsó en el caballo usando una mano al tiempo que llevaba el rifle en la otra, y dio un salto. La bala pasó por el espacio que unos segundos antes ocupaba su cuerpo.

Ranma dio una pirueta en el aire mientras todos lo miraban incrédulos, y cayó sobre las ankas traseras del caballo de Kuno, que comenzó a correr en cualquier dirección, asustado por la repentina intromisión.

Tatewaki Kuno se quedó inmóvil al sentir la punta del cañón del rifle apuntándolo detrás de la cabeza. Escuchó a Ranma preparar el arma. Una gota de sudor se deslizó por el costado de su rostro. ¿Cómo ese infeliz podía estar allí de pie tan tranquilo mientras el caballo se sacudía de esa manera?

—¿Estás listo para dejar tus «asuntos privados» e irte ahora mismo? —le preguntó Ranma con ironía.

—Y-Yo… —Kuno balbuceó.

Los pocos hombres fieles que aún no habían huido, escaparon en ese momento al ver a su jefe acorralado.

—Y-Yo…

—Sí, eso creí —replicó Ranma.

Soltó una risa y un gritito de alegría y dio un salto. Kuno se volteó para ver lo que hacía. Ranma, el caballo salvaje, dio una voltereta hacia atrás y, antes de caer, le dio una fuerte palmada al caballo en su cuarto trasero.

El animal relinchó y salió corriendo como si escapara de un demonio. Tatewaki Kuno apenas pudo sostenerse de las riendas para no caer mientras daba gritos de amenaza y terror al mismo tiempo.

—¡Volveré idiota!… ¡me las pagarás!...

—Te estaré esperando, tarado —respondió Ranma, sosteniendo aún el rifle en una mano, con sus ojos azules centelleando ante la promesa de otra contienda.

—Ranma…

El murmullo de Akane lo devolvió a la realidad. Se puso tenso y repentinamente tímido, dándoles la espalda les habló a las hermanas Tendo.

—Cuídense, señoritas… Adiós.

Se alejó corriendo, adentrándose en la oscuridad, mientras la trenza se balanceaba en su espalda.

—Espera… Ranma, espera… yo… —Akane se quedó con las palabras en la boca.

—¡Gracias, señor caballo salvaje! —agradeció Kasumi saludándolo y agitando un brazo en el aire.

La luz del farol se movió con rapidez por el costado y se unió a Ranma, que ya desaparecía en la negrura de la noche.

—¡Pueden creer lo que acaba de suceder? —inquirió Nabiki asombrada.

—El caballo salvaje nos salvó —dijo Kasumi con una sonrisa alegre.

—¿Pero desde dónde llegó? —continuó Nabiki—. ¿Y por qué montaba a nuestra yegua?

—Lo importante es que estamos bien —replicó Kasumi dulcemente.

—Y que ninguna tendrá que pasar una noche de bodas con Kuno —agregó Akane.

Las tres hermanas se estremecieron con asco y horror.

—Ranma… —murmuró Akane perdida en sus pensamientos, repentinamente recordó:— ¡Ranko! Espero que esté bien.

Las hermanas volvieron con rapidez a meterse en la casa, pero no hallaron a la pelirroja en el lugar en que la habían dejado.

—¿Ranko? —la llamó Akane preocupada—. ¡Ranko!... ¿Dónde podrá estar?

.

.

 _continuará_

.

.

Nota de autora: Gracias a todos los que día a día me leen y escriben, en especial a **Dee-Dee Zednem, Rokumon, Haruri Saotome, EleonorSaotome, Caro, Lily Tendo89, Ivarodsan, Juanyrdz0.**

Ikan: traje tradicional de un monje sintoísta.

Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	348. El salvaje este (parte 5)

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _El año de la felicidad_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **El salvaje este**

(parte 5)

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

—¿Ranko?...

—Quizá la pobrecilla se asustó y se refugió en alguna de las habitaciones —comentó Kasumi con preocupación.

—Esa mujer hizo malabares con cuchillos —dijo Nabiki—, no creo que se asuste por esto. Por cierto, iré a ver si nuestra yegua Hinako está bien… y está en el corral —avisó antes de darse la vuelta y salir al patio nuevamente.

—¿Insinúas que Ranma nos robaría nuestros caballos? —preguntó Akane enfadada.

Nabiki simplemente se encogió de hombros y salió.

—¿Ranko? —volvió a llamar Akane, avanzando hacia una de las habitaciones.

Pero la pelirroja apareció de pronto, con la ropa algo arrugada y el cabello despeinado

—Aquí… aquí estoy —dijo con una amplia sonrisa, se alisó la falda. Su ropa estaba un poco húmeda, igual que sus cabellos.

—Temimos que te hubiera pasado algo —comentó Akane suspirando aliviada—. ¿Estás bien?

—Claro. Estaba observando desde la ventana —dijo la pelirroja—. Me estaba preguntando si debía intervenir, ese Kuno parece un verdadero imbécil…

—Lo es —confirmó Akane.

—Estaba preparando a mi _Nyannichuan,_ pero vi que apareció ese sujeto. Y luego mi Genma se sintió un poco mal… —bajó al voz para decir en un susurro— es bastante cobarde el pobre, así que lo ayudé a recostarse un momento.

—Hinako estaba comiendo un poco de pienso —dijo Nabiki volviendo a entrar en la casa—, incluso le dejaron agua.

—¿Lo ves? —dijo Akane.

—Será mejor que vayamos a dormir, ha sido una noche muy agotadora —intervino Kasumi—. Espero que tu panda se sienta mejor.

—Claro, claro —la pelirroja movió una mano y soltó una risita.

—Ojalá no te moleste compartir el cuarto conmigo, Ranko —dijo Akane con una sonrisa—. No hay muchas habitaciones.

Ranko la observó y reparó un instante en su brillante sonrisa. Bajó los ojos.

—No, claro que no —dijo con timidez.

.

.

Ya con el camisón puesto, Akane cepilló su larga cabellera que le llegaba hasta la cadera y la trenzó para dormir más cómoda. Mientras lo hacía, recordaba con la mirada perdida todos los acontecimientos de aquella noche, la agilidad de Ranma, sus movimientos expertos, su destreza con las armas, su voz masculina que le hacía sentir un cosquilleo en el estómago.

—No puedo creer que haya podido ver por fin al caballo salvaje —le comentó a Ranko—. Había escuchado muchas historias sobre él, sobre cómo ayudaba a la gente en apuros, sobre su destreza con las armas, siempre había querido conocerlo… Creí que nunca podría. ¿Alguna vez lo habías visto?

La pelirroja, que estaba desenrollando un futón para dormir en el suelo, levantó la cabeza.

—¿Yo?... Eso creo.

—¿Eso creo? —Akane dejó de soñar despierta y se volvió a mirarla—. Si conociste al caballo salvaje, ¿cómo puedes actuar tan despreocupada? Yo nunca había visto a un hombre como él, tan valiente y arrojado. Jamás pensé que estaría en nuestro pueblo. ¿Estará de paso o pensará quedarse por aquí? ¿Crees que haya malhechores a los que esté intentando atrapar? Se cuentan cosas sobre él que… —Akane suspiró—. Y hoy que pude verlo en acción entiendo por qué hablan tanto como él.

—Bueno… ¿y qué? No es gran cosa lo que hace. ¿Saltar sobre un caballo en movimiento?, ¿usar un rifle?... bah, cosas de todos los días —Ranko se encogió de hombros.

—Para ti, sí, supongo.

—Solo tiene fama porque es hombre —comentó con sequedad Ranko y se metió en el futón.

Akane la observó un momento, parpadeando. Terminó de trenzar su cabello y apagó de un soplido la lámpara que las alumbraba. Luego se metió a la cama lentamente, se tendió de espaldas y se cubrió con la manta hasta la barbilla.

—Buenas noches, Ranko.

—Buenas noches, Akane —respondió la pelirroja.

Pasaron algunos segundos hasta que la vocecilla de Akane volvió a escucharse en la oscuridad de la habitación.

—Lamento si dije algo que te incomodó, Ranko. No era mi intención.

Ranko parpadeó sorprendida.

—No… fue mi culpa, creo que me lo tomé demasiado a pecho —Ranko dio un suspiro—. ¿No te parece injusto? Ranma es tan popular y admirado porque es hombre, si yo hiciera esas cosas…

—La gente se escandalizaría —terminó Akane—. Sí, te entiendo.

—O quizá me tendrían miedo —reflexionó Ranko—, sería una mujer que no podrían controlar.

—Vaya, nunca lo había pensado así —dijo Akane doblando un brazo y poniéndolo debajo de su cabeza—. Pero tienes razón. Nosotras, por ejemplo… Kasumi sabe mucho sobre armas, puede desarmarlas y limpiarlas muy bien, en una época incluso ayudó a nuestro padre con algunas manufacturas.

—¿Quieres decir que quizá podría seguir con la línea Tendōru? —inquirió Ranko sorprendida.

—Quizá… Y Nabiki es muy buena para los números, seguramente podría hacer que tuviéramos un negocio rentable.

—Deberían hacerlo.

Akane negó lentamente con la cabeza, decepcionada, luego se dio cuenta de que en la oscuridad Ranko no podía verla, así que dijo:

—No tenemos ni un centavo como para iniciarlo, se necesita mucha materia prima que no tendríamos cómo comprar. Además… creo que ningún hombre confiaría en que unas mujeres fabricaran sus armas, ¿cierto?

—Es cierto… lamentablemente cierto —replicó Ranko con amargura—. ¿Por qué será que este mundo mira tan diferentes a los hombres y las mujeres?

—No lo sé, Ranko.

—Bueno, pero, no pensemos en eso. Mejor dime, ¿cuál es tu especialidad? Kasumi es buena fabricando armas y Nabiki con el dinero. ¿Y tú?

Akane se sonrojó de súbito al tener que hablar de ella misma.

—Yo… —dijo— no es gran cosa, solo soy muy buena disparando.

—A mí me parece una muy buena cualidad, y muy útil —reflexionó la pelirroja.

—Mis hermanas también son buenas, así que no es gran cosa para mí —continuó Akane—. Pero puedo hacer bastante daño con una Dangerous a distancia.

—Vaya —se admiró Ranko—, eso sería muy bueno verlo.

—También aprendí a disparar la Special Served desde muy joven.

—¿Muy joven?

—Cuando tenía como diez años —respondió Akane.

—¡¿Diez años?! —Ranko se levantó hasta quedar sentada sobre le futón—. ¡A los diez yo aún no sabía calzarme bien las botas!

—¿De verdad?

—Bueno, algo así…

—Desde niña uso revólveres, era lo que más había en casa, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer?

—Pero… una Special Served… —Ranko movió la cabeza incrédula y volvió a acostarse—. ¿Y podías levantarla?

—Siempre fui bastante fuerte —respondió Akane.

—Increíble —murmuró Ranko—. Yo no aprendí a disparar bien hasta casi los dieciséis, y fue por obligación, porque comencé a viajar por todo el país y necesitaba protegerme.

Akane se quedó un momento en silencio.

—En esta casa siempre convivimos con armas —dijo—, hablamos sobre armas, usamos armas, para nosotros todo esto es normal y nunca me sentí especial por esto. Pero verlo con otros ojos… creo que me hace apreciarme un poco más. Gracias, Ranko.

La pelirroja se sintió súbitamente tímida por el agradable tono de Akane, y trató de cambiar de tema.

—Bue-bueno… te entiendo. Al ver lo de esta noche comprendo por qué todos los hombres de por aquí te parecían unos idiotas.

Akane soltó una risita.

—Quizá estaba un poco enfadada cuando dije eso… hay algunos pocos buenos hombres en este pueblo. El doctor Tofú es muy buena persona, aunque está loco por Kasumi.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Literalmente.

—Bien, pero con lo que vi puedo entender que el caballo salvaje te parezca tan fantástico —Ranko se volteó para ponerse de costado, dando la espalda a Akane—. Creo que a mí también me lo parecería si fuera así.

Akane guardó silencio por largos instantes, tanto que Ranko creyó que ya no iba a decir nada.

—Pero, ¿sabes? —dijo finalmente—, creo que lo que hiciste tú durante la cena fue mucho más impresionante, Ranko.

La pelirroja se quedó quieta, sorprendida por aquellas palabras, y sonrió sintiendo que el comentario de Akane le entibiaba el corazón de una manera muy agradable.

—Gracias.

—Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches…

En poco tiempo Akane se quedó dormida, y luego de un rato, Ranko también cerró los ojos para tratar de dormir, y esa noche, por primera vez, no se puso a pensar que esa sería la última vez en que actuara como Ranma, sino en lo agradable y linda que era Akane.

.

.

Temprano al otro día, Ranko pidió prestada a la yegua de las Tendo para dirigirse al pueblo, y más en concreto a los lugares donde pudiera presentar su espectáculo, necesitaba comenzar a ganar dinero, o moverse a un pueblo más grande y concurrido.

Kasumi le había informado muy gentilmente dónde quedaba el teatro La rosa negra, un lugar donde creyó que Ranko podría presentar su espectáculo sin ningún problema. La pelirroja se entusiasmó, nunca creyó que en ese pueblo habría un teatro y pensó que quizá aquella era una buena señal, como si su carrera como artista de variedades estuviera por fin por despegar.

Galopó rauda, con el panda sentado detrás de ella en la silla de montar y al entrar al pueblo aminoró la marcha y saludó sonriente y con una inclinación de cabeza a cada una de las personas con las que se cruzaba.

Encontraron el teatro de inmediato pues tenía un enorme cartel puesto en la fachada del edificio donde se leía en letras enormes «La rosa negra», junto con la figura de una mujer que sostenía una rosa entre los dientes. La pelirroja y el panda alzaron la cabeza para poder observar completamente el cartel, luego se miraron.

—Creo que llegamos al lugar —comentó Ranko.

Abrió la puerta y entró despacio. No se trataba de un teatro propiamente dicho, al menos no uno como los que había visto en la capital. Se trataba de un salón amplio donde había varias mesas redondas rodeadas de sillas, con una barra de bebidas a un lado y un gran escenario en el fondo donde también había una vieja pianola. Ranko movió al cabeza a un lado y al otro, observándolo todo.

El panda le tiró del vestido y gimió.

—No, claro que no puedes acercarte al bar —lo reprendió Ranko en un susurro—. Venimos a buscar trabajo, ¡por Kami!, no me sirves borracho en el escenario.

El panda lanzó unos gruñidos desaprobatorios, pero Ranko no le hizo caso. Había reparado en una mujer que apareció de pronto sobre el escenario vistiendo un llamativo vestido rojo con un pronunciado escote y una faldita que le llegaba a medio muslo y se abría en la parte de atrás en una cola hasta rozar el suelo, iba descalza y tenía el cabello recogido en una alta coleta.

La mujer caminó con elegancia hacia la pianola y se sentó moviendo la cola de su vestido para que no le estorbara. Colocó sus manos de gráciles dedos sobre el teclado y Ranko aguantó la respiración, preparándose para escuchar una gran ejecución, pues iba a ver a una auténtica artista de teatro ensayando su número.

La mujer enderezó la espalda y apoyó los dedos delicadamente en el teclado, estiró el cuello, levantó el mentón, cerró los ojos y sus labios rojos esbozaron una seductora sonrisa. Alzó un poco los dedos con exageradas muestras de elegancia, tensó el cuerpo preparada para dar comienzo… y luego los bajó de golpe hundiendo las teclas con violencia, moviendo las manos sin ningún ritmo. Levantaba y bajaba las manos azotando sin piedad las teclas, movía la cabeza de lado a lado como poseída, murmuraba una melodía, a veces la gritaba al tararearla, y era tan fea como su interpretación, pero sin coincidir en nada con lo que se suponía que estaba tocando. Luego oprimió los pedales dando patadas al pobre instrumento que se quejaba y crujía como un viejo barco, y accionó palancas para ejecutar sonidos sin ninguna armonía, haciendo una mezcla tan dispareja y desagradable que Ranko tuvo que cubrirse los oídos. El panda se tiró al suelo y comenzó a revolcarse mientras aullaba, tan fuerte que la mujer se detuvo y giró la cabeza hacia ellos con una mirada enfurecida.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? —preguntó. Se puso de pie echando hacia atrás el banquito en el que estaba sentada y caminó con elegancia hacia la orilla del escenario, alzando la barbilla y poniendo los brazos en jarras—. Soy Kodachi Kuno, la función aún no comienza.

La pelirroja se quedó helada por un momento. «Ojalá ese apellido sea muy común y no quiera decir que esa mujer está emparentada con ese tarado», pensó. Sonrió ampliamente.

—Soy Ranko Saotome, artista de variedades, señorita Kodachi —dijo haciendo una reverencia.

—Artista… ¿de variedades? —la nariz de Kodachi se frunció ligeramente como si aquello fuera desagradable—. ¿Y eso siquiera existe?

—Eh… sí, existe… —Ranko se pasó una mano por su cabello trenzado—. Me preguntaba si quizá habría un lugar para mí en esta maravillosa taberna.

—Esto es un teatro —corrigió Kodachi.

—… digo teatro, claro… —Ranko se rio nerviosamente—. Ejem… a veces soy un poco torpe con las palabras…

—Soy Kodachi, bailarina, cantante y productora de espectáculos de La rosa negra —habló la mujer con voz potente—, ¿tú qué sabes hacer?

—Bueno… yo… —Ranko se pasó el dedo por debajo de la nariz, pensativa— pues… puedo cantar, bailar, hago malabares, un poco de magia de nivel básico, también lanzamiento de cuchillos y si hubiera necesidad puedo domar algunas bestias…

Kodachi la miró de hito en hito, hasta hacer que Ranko se cohibiera un poco.

—Este… este es mi panda —agregó después haciendo que Genma se acercara. El animal le gruñó achicando los ojos y se paró en sus patas traseras para increparle abriendo y cerrando la boca—. Sí, sí, quise decir «mi socio».

Kodachi dio un grito de horror y retrocedió.

—¡¿Pero qué es esa bestia?! —exclamó.

—Oh, no, solo es un panda, se llama Genma y está muy bien adiestrado.

—Pero… pero…

—Él me acompaña en mis actos —siguió Ranko—, si me lo permite, se lo demostraré.

Ranko subió al escenario con rapidez para que Kodachi no tuviera tiempo de arrepentirse. Genma la siguió corriendo a su lado y dio un salto para subirse a la plataforma. Kodachi retrocedió, asustada. La pelirroja se sentó a la pianola y comenzó a tocar una melodía alegre para musicalizar los malabares que comenzó a hacer el panda usando pelotas.

Kodachi observó, primero sorprendida de ver a un animal haciendo eso, luego con envidia ante la soltura de Ranko en la pianola y finalmente con verdadero odio al ver que en determinado momento, como parte del espectáculo, el panda y la pelirroja daban un salto y cambiaban de lugar tan rápido que la música no se detuvo ni las pelotas dejaron de girar en el aire.

El panda se desempeñaba tan bien en la pianola que parecía humano. Kodachi apretó los puños recordando todas las horas en que ella había tenido que practicar hasta que le sangraron las manos para lograr ejecutar una pieza de tres minutos.

Ranko mantenía la sonrisa mientras bailaba al ritmo de la música al tiempo que continuaba haciendo girar las pelotas en el aire. El panda se lucía sobre la pianola, aumentando el ritmo y usando por momentos los codos y parte del brazo para oprimir las teclas. Ranko lanzó las pelotas con fuerza hacia arriba y ejecutó una voltereta perfecta, atrapó las pelotas antes de que cayeran y terminó con un _grand écart_ al aterrizar en el suelo. Levantó los brazos y sonrió ampliamente.

El panda terminó oprimiendo las teclas con fuerza y luego se levantó del banquito y se deslizó sobre el piso para terminar frente a Ranko también alzando los brazos y mostrando una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

Kodachi se quedó quieta observándolos. La pelirroja y el panda mantuvieron la postura mientras respiraban agitados, sin dejar de sonreír.

—¿Y bien? —inquirió Ranko cuando creyó que había pasado un tiempo prudencial—. ¿Qué le pareció, señorita Kodachi? ¿Cree que podríamos trabajar aquí en su teatro?

Kodachi miró hacia otro lado y les indicó con un gesto que podían levantarse. El panda prefirió quedarse sentado en el piso, recuperando la respiración, Ranko se arregló la falda mientras se ponía de pie.

—Sí, claro que podrán trabajar aquí en La rosa negra —respondió Kodachi Kuno.

—¡Oh! ¿De verdad? —inquirió Ranko emocionada—. ¿Escuchaste eso, Genma? Por fin podremos trabajar en un teatro.

—Por supuesto, aquí hay un lugar para ustedes. Encontrarán los trapeadores y el cubo en aquel rincón —Kodachi movió el brazo lánguidamente para indicarles—. Comiencen por limpiar el escenario, espero que lo dejen absolutamente brillante.

—¿Cubos? ¿Limpiar? —la pelirroja y el panda se miraron incrédulos—. Creo que no entiendo, señorita Kodachi.

—¿Acaso no saben que en este negocio se comienza desde abajo? —inquirió Kodachi con desdén.

Y luego soltó una desagradable risa.

—¡OJOJOJOJOJOJOJO!

.

.

 _continuará_

.

.

Nota de autora: Gracias a todos los que me leen y escriben cada día, y me acompañaron durante casi un año ya a tan pocos días de terminar este desafío, en especial a **Dlrn, Haruri Saotome, Elennita, Ivarodsan, Rokumon, Ana, Juanyrdz0, EleonorSaotome, Dee-Dee Zednem y Lily Tendo89.**

Grand écart es la posición donde las piernas están extendidas en direcciones opuestas formando un ángulo de 180°.

La pianola puede ejecutarse como un piano, pero está diseñada también para reproducir música automáticamente mediante un rollo de papel perforado. Además, está compuesta por mecanismos movidos por fuelles y palancas que permiten que alguien que no sea virtuoso también pueda ejecutar música.

Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	349. El salvaje este (parte 6)

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _El año de la felicidad_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…._

 **El salvaje este**

(parte 6)

 _…._

 _…_

 _.._

La destartalada carreta se detuvo ante la construcción de dos pisos. La puerta del carro se abrió y Kodachi Kuno asomó una bota con puntera plateada y bajó apoyando el pie en la tierra. Luego bajó el otro pie, se acomodó la larga cola de su vestido y anduvo a largos y elegantes pasos hacia el porche de entrada de madera. Antes de ingresar a la casa se detuvo.

—Sasuke —dijo dirigiéndose al que manejaba la carreta—, asegúrate de quedarte cerca por si necesito tus servicios en la tarde.

—Pero… señorita Kodachi, ¿cuántas veces tengo que explicarle que yo no soy su cochero privado? Tengo que usar mi carreta para otras tareas —replicó el hombre.

—Te di un orden, Sasuke —avisó Kodachi alzando un poco más la voz—. Cúmplela si no quieres quedarte sin trabajo.

Sasuke suspiró y se pasó la manga por la frente para secarse el sudor.

Kodachi entró en la casa con elegancia, haciendo resonar sus pasos en el piso de madera, dejando algunas marcas de barro seco por donde pasaba, que se iban desprendiendo de los tacones de sus botas.

—¿Hermano?... ¿Hermano, estás aquí? —preguntó alzando la voz mientras caminaba por la casa con las manos en su cintura.

Se detuvo ante una puerta y la abrió sin llamar antes.

—Ah, aquí estás, querido Tatewaki —dijo como al pasar.

Entró en lo que era el despacho de su hermano, se sirvió una taza de té de la tetera humeante que estaba sobre una mesa a la derecha y luego se dejó caer en el largo sillón tapizado de terciopelo rojo que estaba en el otro lado de la oficina.

—Por fin un poco de paz —comentó.

Tatewaki Kuno estaba frente a la ventana, con la mirada perdida en algo más allá de la terrosa calle del pueblo, pero que Kodachi no sabía qué era. Como él no dijo nada, ella continuó:

—He tenido un día espantoso. Tuve que soportar a una forastera sin talento que quería actuar en _mí_ teatro, ¿puedes creerlo? —ofuscada, Kodachi dio un sorbo a su taza de té para que se le pasara, luego continuó—. Al ver sus fachas supe que no podría sacar nada bueno de ahí, pero de todas formas le tomé una prueba, ya sabes cómo es mi visión de justicia, Tachi. ¿Y qué decir?... —soltó una risita—, bah, la pobrecilla no ha sido beneficiada con ningún talento, además es feíta, menuda y demasiado baja. Y traía una bestia que… ufff, ¡no puedo explicarte el horror que tuve que pasar! Tachi, ¿me imaginas allí, tratando con una pordiosera y su perro de quién sabe dónde? Pero sabes que ante todo soy una dama, así que le expliqué que por el momento no tenía espacio para sus… ammm… capacidades… —Kodachi dio otro sorbo al té, disfrutando del delicioso sabor y aroma. Lo paladeó aprobadoramente, haciendo algunos ruiditos con la boca que no resultaban nada femeninos—. Y entonces… me rogó, sí, sí, ¿puedes creerlo? Me rogó que le diera cualquier trabajo, incluso trapear, ¡estaba desesperada! Se echó a llorar, me contó historias sobre cosas que había aprendido en la capital y otros cuentos, no le creí nada, por supuesto, ¿ella en la capital? Pfffft… —Kodachi negó con la cabeza y tomó otro poco de té—. Pero, bueno, tú sabes cómo soy de noble, querido hermano, no pude negarme a ayudarla de alguna manera y el permití asear el teatro en mi ausencia. Por cierto, Tachi, ¿no quedan algunas galletas de canela o de chocolate? El vestido me está quedando bastante apretado, pero… bueno, es que el té no puede tomarse solo. Además, mi cuerpo es naturalmente esbelto, no importa lo que coma. ¡Ojojojojojojojo!

Tatewaki Kuno continuaba mirando por la ventana y empuñó las manos con fuerza.

—¿Hermano? —Kodachi lo miró con mal humor—. ¿Hermano, me estás escuchando?... ¡Tatewaki!

Por fin Kuno se volvió, con la mirada distraída, y reparó en su hermana tirada sobre el sofá.

—¿Cuándo llegaste, Kodachi? —interrogó.

—¡Hace siglos! —replicó ella fastidiada—. ¿Quiere decir que no escuchaste nada sobre el sufrimiento que tuve que pasar hoy?

—¿Sufrimiento? —inquirió Tatewaki aún distraído, moviéndose hacia la mesa con la tetera para servirse también una taza de té.

—Sí, sufrimiento, desdicha, desolación… ¡He sido humillada, hermano! Una jovencita cualquiera se ha creído más que yo, más que la auténtica rosa negra de Nerima.

—Querida hermana, te aseguro que tus desvelos son muy menores comparados a los míos —replicó Kuno tomando su taza y yendo a sentarse detrás de su escritorio de madera ya gastada por el uso que generaciones de Kuno el habían dado.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Kodachi levantó la barbilla recelosa.

Recién en ese momento reparó en el rostro cansado y las ojeras marcadas de su hermano.

—Tachi, ¿qué ha ocurrido?

—Mi plan maestro ha fracasado —respondió él con el rostro sombrío—. No he podido contraer nupcias con Akane Tendo, ni con ninguna de las Tendo… ¡maldición! —golpeó la superficie del escritorio con el canto del puño cerrado, haciendo remecer la taza de té.

Kodachi dio un sorbo a la suya con gesto aburrido.

—¿Y? ¿Por qué tu pena de amor debería ser más importante que mi desgracia artística? —respingó la nariz—. Hace mucho tiempo te dije que esas simples pueblerinas no te convenían, pero insististe solo porque estás encaprichado.

—Embrujado por la belleza de esas mujeres, lo admito —asumió Kuno con los ojos brillantes—. Pero no es únicamente eso, si simplemente fuera por sus cuerpos, los hubiera tomado a la fuerza hace tiempo, Nerima es prácticamente el pueblo de los Kuno, ellas me deben pleitesía.

—¿Acaso a los hombres los guía algo más que la lascivia? —inquirió Kodachi—. Eso es nuevo.

—No creo que sepas demasiado sobre hombres, hermanita —comentó Kuno con una sonrisa ácida.

—Al contrario, Tachi —Kodachi agitó sus largas pestañas bien rizadas con un aire de misterio—. Una dama también tiene ciertos placeres que se debe permitir.

La sonrisa de Tatewaki se borró y agitó la cabeza para intentar olvidar aquello.

—Querida mía, ¿acaso no quisieras conquistar la capital con tu arte? —inquirió Kuno echándose hacia atrás en el respaldo del asiento—. ¿No quisieras viajar por todo Japón? ¿No quisiéramos que en lugar de este simple pueblo fuéramos los dueños de… una ciudad? ¿O de la mismísima capital?

—Tus grandes sueños me llenan de fervor, hermano —Kodachi terminó su taza de té y la dejó a un lado, luego se repantigó en el sillón—. Pero yo llegaré algún día a la capital, seré Kodachi la gran rosa negra y todo el público se arrodillará a mis pies, aplaudiéndome hasta que sus palmas se despellejen.

Kodachi soltó una de sus risas patentadas. Tatewaki sonrió.

—Te hablo de más, mucho más —dijo él—. Te hablo de dinero, hermanita.

—¿Dinero? Pero nosotros tenemos dinero.

—Cantidades exorbitantes, Kodachi —insistió su hermano echándose hacia adelante y aferrándose del borde del escritorio—. Montañas de dinero.

Kodachi parpadeó como si no lo entendiera.

—Nosotros tenemos mucho dinero, hermano, nuestros padres nos dejaron una cuantiosa fortuna como herencia —dijo.

Tatewaki apretó los labios. Buena parte de aquella herencia había sido muy mal administrada por ellos dos, por sus gastos desorbitados, por los gustos caros que su hermana creía refinados pero eran simplemente manías propias de una mujer aburrida encallada en aquel agujero que era Nerima. Si continuaban a ese ritmo, pronto se quedarían sin nada y tendrían que pedir limosnas para sobrevivir, pero no podía explicarle eso a Kodachi, porque nunca lo aceptaría ni lo entendería, para ella el dinero se generaba mágicamente en la caja de seguridad de la familia.

Al verlo callado y atribulado por incómodos pensamientos, Kodachi adoptó un tono dulce.

—Hermano, eres un Kuno, puedes lograr lo que sea, tienes la fuerza para hacerlo —lo animó—. No decaigas, usa algunos cuantos miles de dólares para comprar a esa tal Akane si es necesario, no podrá resistirse a eso.

Kuno suspiró.

—Sí, hermana, sí… Sin embargo, debo lidiar con un problema —dijo después—, un molesto mosquito al que debo aplastar: Ranma, el caballo salvaje. Será mejor para él que no esté tras las Tendo y mi dinero, o sino…

—¿El caballo salvaje? —Kodachi parpadeó—. ¿Esa no es una historia para niños?

—Ese idiota es bastante real y se ha encargado de fastidiarme —respondió Kuno—, tengo que encargarme de destruirlo para continuar con mi plan.

—¿Y es tan gallardo y masculino como dicen? —preguntó Kodachi interesada.

—Mi pasatiempo no es observar la posible masculinidad de los hombres —replicó Kuno molesto.

—Aguafiestas —respondió Kodachi.

—Lo único que me interesa es destruirlo, te prometo que ese imbécil lamentará el día en que se metió en el camino de Tatewaki Kuno —dijo con voz grave y los ojos brillantes—... Y creo que ya sé cuál es la mejor manera de acabar con él de una vez por todas. Hablaré con Gosunkugi para que tenga todo listo.

—No entiendo nada de lo que murmuras, Tachi —replicó Kodachi aún echada en el sofá.

—No importa, querida. Dime, ¿mañana habrá función en La rosa negra?

—Como todos los martes —respondió su hermana—, y seguramente estará lleno.

«Oh, sí, me aseguraré de que esté lleno», pensó Kuno.

.

.

Ranko y el panda regresaron al rancho Tendo casi a la hora de la cena. Las hermanas los recibieron alegres y pusieron otros dos puestos en la mesa para compartir con ellos.

—Cielos, muero por un buen filete de cerdo —murmuró Ranko sin poder contenerse.

El panda estuvo de acuerdo, y con gemidos y aspavientos de sus pantas delanteras enumeró una larga lista detallada de otros manjares con los que lo acompañaría. Afortunadamente, solo Ranko podía comprender aquella lista.

—Lo siento tanto, Ranko —murmuró Akane—. Nuestra cena sigue siendo tan frugal como siempre.

—Akane, pronto tendremos que cocinar a alguno de los cerdos —avisó Nabiki—. Propongo que sea P-chan.

—¡No! — exclamó Akane—. No te comerás a mi pobre cerdito.

—Si nos comemos a los cerdos, ¿qué iremos a vender al pueblo? —intervino Kasumi con una sonrisa—. No podemos comernos nuestro sustento, Nabiki.

La aludida puso los ojos en blanco y soltó un suspiro.

—Al menos podríamos comernos una gallina, ¿verdad? —replicó—. ¿La más vieja que ya no ponga huevos?

—Sabes que sí —respondió Kasumi con dulzura y colocó los cuencos en la mesa.

Los ojos de Nabiki brillaron.

—Para el próximo cumpleaños que celebremos —agregó Kasumi—, será el de Akane.

—¡Eso es dentro de tres meses! —se quejó Nabiki.

Ranko, que estaba ayudando a poner los palillos y los demás utensilios en la mesa, se sintió mal por hacer discutir a las hermanas, así que quiso cambiar de tema.

—Kodachi Kuno, ¿será pariente del otro Kuno por si acaso? —preguntó.

—¿Kodachi? ¿Acaso la viste? —preguntó Akane.

—Fui a su teatro.

—Yo la envié esta mañana a La rosa negra —intervino Kasumi sirviendo la ensalada con una amplia sonrisa.

—O sea que la enviaste a suicidarse —intervino Nabiki.

—No hay otro lugar en donde Ranko pueda trabajar, y tiene mucho talento, debería aparecer en escena —dijo Kasumi con calma.

—Eso es cierto —asintió Akane cuando ya todos se sentaban a la mesa. Como estaba sentada al lado de Ranko, reparó en sus manos cuando tomó los palillos—. ¡Ranko! ¿Qué te ocurrió?

Le tomó las manos con torpeza y le inspeccionó las palmas enrojecidas, hasta que el rostro de la pelirroja se coloreó por completo hasta la raíz del cabello.

—N-No… no es nada —balbuceó Ranko con timidez—. Es solo que Kodachi me puso a trapear el teatro de arriba abajo.

—¿Por qué no me sorprende? —comentó Nabiki torciendo la boca.

El panda gimió y también le mostró sus palmas maltratadas a Akane, para recibir cuidados y mimos.

—Oh, ¿usted también, señor Genma? —Akane lo acarició en la cabeza con cariño—. Pobre panda —luego agregó con molestia mirando a las demás—. Esa mujer es una víbora.

—Bueno, no fue gran cosa, en realidad —replicó Ranko rascándose la mejilla con un dedo—. Es solo que le mostré un poco de mi espectáculo y… parece que no le agradó.

—Eso es obvio, Kodachi tiene el talento de una estatua de bronce, jamás podría apreciar el arte —dijo Nabiki.

—Pero al menos podremos verte en escena —sonrió Kasumi alegre—. ¿Actuarás mañana?

—No es necesario que vayan a verme —respondió Ranko avergonzada, desvió los ojos de los de Akane, que la miraban con tanta intensidad.

—No te preocupes por eso —le aclaró Nabiki—, estamos obligas a ir, igual que el resto de Nerima.

—Tenemos que ir al menos una vez al mes al teatro a soportar las actuaciones de Kodachi —explicó Akane—, o Kuno nos sube al doble la cuota por «protección».

—¡Eso es tan vil! —se quejó Ranko—. Maldición… ese tipo hace que me hierva la sangre de deseos de meterle una bala.

—Ponte en la fila —comentó Akane.

Ranko rio, al igual que los demás.

—Kodachi no accedió a contratarme para las funciones, pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo —afirmó Ranko con actitud positiva—, estaré preparada y llevaré todas mis cosas mañana. Si alguna de las figuras del show está indispuesta o no llega a tiempo podré tomar su lugar. Tenemos varios números ensayados, ¿verdad, Genma?

El panda asintió efusivamente, con el hocico lleno de granos de arroz, y luego volvió a llenarse la boca con comida.

—No hay nadie más en el teatro —dijo Nabiki—, Kodachi nunca deja que nadie más actúe o podría opacar su… su…

—¿Pésima interpretación? —sugirió Akane.

—¿Poca calidad escénica? —dijo Kasumi.

—Estaba pensando en «chillidos de hiena acorralada», pero sí, me entendieron —asintió Nabiki—. Ranko, deberás hacer tu lugar a la fuerza, o Kodachi jamás te lo permitirá.

Los ojos de la pelirroja brillaron ante ese desafío.

—No se preocupen, no desperdiciaré mi oportunidad ni haré que vayan en vano a La rosa negra —dijo con mirada retadora—. Mañana, cuando el teatro esté lleno, haré mi gran espectáculo.

.

.

 _continuará_

.

.

Nota de autora: Ayer tanto FF como Wattpad estaban funcionando horrible T_T, en ningún lado podía subir el capítulo, espero que hoy no pase lo mismo. Recuerden que si cualquier cosa llegara a pasar y no se puede publicar estaré avisando todo en **Fantasy Fiction Estudios** en facebook.

Muchas gracias a todos los que me leen y me escriben cada día, cada vez falta menos para que acabe esta gran aventura. Saludos especiales a **Lily Tendo89, Dee-Dee Zednem, Haruri Saotome, Ivarodsan, Saritanimelove, Rokumon, EleonorSaotome** (con los apuros ayer no pude responderte, la verdad para el capítulo _Mentía_ no pensaba en una continuación, si lo fuera ¿sería una Ukyo despechada que siempre trata de separar a Ranma y Akane con miles de tretas pero nunca puede lograrlo? Uhmmm… No sé, no sé XD), **Akane04, DolcePiano** (gracias, mi reina Sophyy).

Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	350. El salvaje este (parte 7)

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _El año de la felicidad_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **El salvaje este**

(parte 7)

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

Kasumi abrió la boca sorprendida cuando entraron en el teatro La rosa negra ese martes por la noche. Las mesas estaban completamente abarrotadas, había personas de pie alrededor de la barra y algunos otros sentados en los rincones. La función aún no comenzaba y muchos de los presentes hacían tiempo bebiendo una copa.

—Es increíble —comentó Kasumi—, ¿acaso Kuno dará un bono por venir a ver el espectáculo de su hermana?

—Eso lo dudo mucho —respondió Nabiki.

—Miren —intervino Akane señalando hacia adelante—, parece que el doctor Tofú nos apartó una mesa.

En efecto, pudieron observar al joven médico con los anteojos empañados agitando una mano haciéndoles señas.

—Qué amable de su parte reservarnos un lugar, doctor —sonrió Kasumi agradecida.

—No podía permitir que se quedaran de pie, ¿verdad? —replicó rápidamente el médico, nervioso de tener a Kasumi tan cerca. Apartó una de las sillas y ayudó a Kasumi a sentarse con manos temblorosas, mientras Nabiki y Akane compartían una sonrisa al notar los esfuerzos de Tofú por cortejar a su hermana mayor—. ¿Có-cómo has eh… ejem… estado, Ka-Kasumi? —balbuceó después.

—Oh, muy bien, doctor, ¿y usted? —dijo Kasumi como si nada, parecía completamente ajena a las atenciones de Tofú—. Escuché que hubo un pequeño brote de gripe, espero que no haya trabajado demasiado.

Tofú soltó una risa entrecortada y nerviosa mientras se rascaba la nuca.

—Ah… y-yo… pues… no, no, claro… je, je, je… es decir…

—Hay más gente que de costumbre, ¿cierto? —intervino Nabiki al dar se cuenta de que aquella conversación no podría llegar muy lejos.

—Bueno, corren rumores de que una jovencita pelirroja se unirá al show esta noche —respondió Tofú volteando a mirarla y sonriendo amable—, supongo que todos vienen a mirar si de verdad ocurrirá.

—Es increíble lo rápido que viajan los rumores —comentó Kasumi divertida.

—Ah… ja, ja, ja… t-tú… crees… ejem… Ka-Ka… Kasu-su… —Tofú se enredó con su propia lengua y tardó un par de minutos en hilar toda la oración.

Nabiki puso los ojos en blanco y le comentó a Akane:

—Suerte que traje mis cosas.

Abrió un libro, se colocó tapones de algodón en las orejas y se puso a leer. Akane rio de las ocurrencias de su hermana, y luego estiró el cuello para ver mejor el escenario. Estaba nerviosa por la actuación de Ranko, ya quería que saliera a escena.

.

.

Ranko terminó de arreglarse la trenza y se observó ante el espejo de uno de los camerinos que había en la parte de atrás del teatro. Se había pintado los labios de rojo y se había puesto una llamativa sombra en los párpados. Además, usaba uno de los vestidos que usualmente se ponía para actuar, de color rojo con un apretado corsé de color negro que resaltaba su figura; la falda, corta hasta la mitad del muslo, se abultaba por las capas de suave tela. Lo acompañaba con medias de seda que llegaban casi hasta donde cubría la falda, y las sostenía con unas ligas de puntillas con cintas de raso de color rosa. Iba descalza porque así podía hacer las acrobacias con mayor soltura.

Le sonrió a su propia imagen y asintió conforme.

—¿Estás listo, Genma? —le preguntó a su panda.

El animal, que estaba a su derecha, también mirándose al espejo y acicalándose, emitió un gruñido de aprobación y se movió con elegancia sobre sus dos patas traseras. Su pelaje brillaba.

—Te has cepillado, Genma —comentó Ranko asombrada.

El panda asintió moviendo el hocico y elevando después su redonda barbilla. Mostró los dientes en un gesto que parecía amenazante.

—¡Vaya! Hasta tus dientes brillan —comentó Ranko—. ¿Los afilaste?... Hoy sí te luciste, Genma, ¡y normalmente eres tan holgazán!

El panda emitió un gemido de fastidio, abriendo y cerrando la boca y moviendo las patas delanteras.

—Sí, sí, ya sé que quieres tener una comida decente y para eso hace falta dinero —Ranko se cruzó de brazos—, o sea que hacerte pasar hambre es el mejor aliciente para que trabajes.

El panda se quejó más sonoramente y Ranko soltó una risa. Le acarició al cabeza con cariño.

—Vamos, Genma, es solo una broma —dijo—. Si lo hacemos bien hoy te prometo que te llevaré a comer filete, ¿qué dices? Esta es nuestra oportunidad.

El panda asintió, se apoyó en el suelo con las cuatro patas y avanzó despacio, siguiendo a Ranko hacia el pasillo fuera de los camarines. En ese momento, Kodachi caminaba a grandes y distinguidos pasos encaminándose al escenario; al ver a la pelirroja se quedó quieta. La observó de arriba abajo con un gesto de desagrado.

—¿Y tú? —soltó con desprecio.

—Señorita Kodachi, ya abrillanté todas las mesas y las sillas como me pidió —dijo Ranko con una enérgica y amplia sonrisa—, también la barra de bebidas. Y antes de eso había lavado las copas y los vasos y les había sacado el polvo a las botellas de cogñac y de whisky.

—Bien —Kodachi se desentendió de ella. Con un gesto de la mano le ordenó—, entonces ve a atender las mesas.

—Pero… —la sonrisa de Ranko disminuyó— señorita Kodachi, ya hay dos camareros haciendo eso.

—Quizá necesiten ayuda, ¿no te das cuenta? —Kodachi irguió orgullosa la espalda—. Mi teatro está reventando de gente ansiosa por verme actuar, tenemos mucha más demanda de lo habitual, por supuesto que dos camareros no son suficientes. Ve a ayudar y ya no me retrases con tus tonterías.

—Señorita Kodachi, yo… —Ranko miró al panda un momento, y en seguida agregó— esperaba poder tener una tarea más…

—¿Más? —Kodachi levantó una ceja.

—Más cerca del escenario —terminó Ranko esperanzada.

Kodachi la observó, pestañeó, se cubrió la boca con el dorso de la mano y soltó una carcajada.

—¡OJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJO! ¡OJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJO!

Ranko se cubrió los oídos, igual que el panda. Kodachi Kuno volvió a mirarla atentamente, con los ojos brillantes.

—Quizá sí —murmuró—, podría ser…

—¿Me permitirá subir al escenario, señorita Kodachi? —inquirió Ranko expectante.

—Sí. Serás la encargada de subir el telón —sentenció la mujer, luego se volteó y siguió caminando.

Ranko dejó caer los hombros. El panda mostró las garras furioso y la pelirroja tuvo que detenerlo para que no atacara.

—Tranquilo, Genma, tranquilo. Podría ser peor. Ya estamos en el escenario, ahora solo nos falta actuar.

—¿Cuánto más piensas tenerme esperando? —preguntó Kodachi de mal humor, varios pasos más adelante.

Ranko corrió para alcanzarla.

.

.

El telón se abrió lentamente y todos los presentes contuvieron la respiración. En la mesa de las Tendo todos estaban muy atentos, excepto Nabiki, que solo prestaba atención a su libro. Akane movía la cabeza a un lado y al otro intentando ver mejor y poder atisbar cualquier señal de Ranko sobre el escenario.

Kodachi apareció con los brazos levantados y una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Hubo aplausos desganados y algunas toses lejanas. Todos se sintieron desanimados al ver, otra vez, únicamente a Kodachi.

En medio del escenario, Kodachi mantuvo una forzada sonrisa, bajó los brazos y los levantó una vez más, estirándolos todo lo que podía. Hubo más aplausos, que provenían sobre todo de su hermano Kuno. Luego Tatewaki les lanzó una mirada amenazadora a todos y más personas se unieron a las forzadas palmas para Kodachi.

La mujer, halagada por los aplausos de su querido público, hizo una reverencia.

—¡Damas! ¡Caballeros! Esta será una noche especial pues les presentaré el nuevo acto en el que he estado trabajando las últimas semanas —anunció Kodachi.

Refugiada tras la gruesa tela de la cortina, Ranko observaba.

—Espero que no sea «el azote de la pianola» —murmuró—, o peor, que se ponga a cantar.

Kodachi dio saltitos y fue a buscar una cesta que había en una esquina del escenario.

—Hoy les presento… ¡malabares! —anunció feliz.

Tatewaki Kuno aplaudió con efusividad. Los demás cuchichearon entre sí pues la mujer nunca había hecho un espectáculo así.

—Comencemos —ordenó Kodachi.

Lanzó una pelota al aire. Todos contuvieron la respiración. Ranko levantó los ojos y observó a la pelota subir. El panda había conseguido adueñarse de una petaca con alcohol y le daba cortos sorbos.

La pelota descendió, rotando en el aire, y Kodachi la atrapó.

Luego la lanzó otra vez.

Y volvió a atraparla.

Los presentes se miraban unos a otros incrédulos. Kuno continuaba aplaudiendo y vitoreando y Kodachi sonreía alegre.

—Al menos lo intenta —murmuró Ranko—. ¡Oh!, espera… usará una segunda pelota.

Intentando añadirle dificultad de a poco, Kodachi lanzó dos pelotas al aire. Atrapó la primera sin problemas, pero falló por poco en atrapar la segunda, que rodó por el escenario. Ella corrió a atraparla y se tropezó, cayendo de bruces y tirando al canasta con las demás pelotas, que también comenzaron a rodar por el escenario.

—Esto está… ni siquiera sé describirlo —suspiró Ranko—. Genma, ¿estás viendo…? ¡Genma! Deja eso, debes estar sobrio para actuar.

El panda gruñó volviendo a tapar la botellita.

—Maldición, tendré que salvar esto si quiero tener público todavía cuando sea mi turno —se dijo Ranko.

Kodachi continuaba sufriendo sobre el escenario, intentando hacer una rutina como la que le había visto a la pelirroja. Tomaba las pelotas y las lanzaba al aire, intentando atraparlas con gracia y bailar al mismo tiempo, pero fallaba, la pelota rebotaba contra el suelo y ella se tropezaba con las demás pelotas que continuaban desparramadas sobre el escenario.

Los espectadores tenían los ojos abiertos de par en par. Querían reírse, pero estaban seguros de que Kuno los colgaría si lo hacían, por eso mantenían los labios apretados y no emitían ni un sonido.

De pronto comenzó a sonar una alegre música y al observar se dieron cuenta de que era una mujer pelirroja sentada a la pianola que le ponía ritmo a la actuación de Kodachi. Los presentes aplaudieron, emocionados por ver caras nuevas.

Kodachi se mordió el labio rabiosa. ¡Ese era _su_ púbico! ¿Qué creía esa pelirroja que estaba haciendo? Se puso de pie y dio amplias zancadas para ir a detener aquella musiquita, pero pisó una de las pelotas y se fue con el rostro al suelo.

El público estalló en carcajadas y Ranko tocó con más energía. Kodachi, con una gran marca roja que le atravesaba el rostro, se levantó y fue con más ahínco y rabia a detener la música de la pelirroja, pero una pelota voló directo hacia su cara. La atrapó con sorpresa y descubrió que el panda estaba sobre el escenario con otro montón de pelotas y una sonrisa que le pareció siniestra.

Asombrado, el público se puso de pie.

Genma le lanzó otra pelota a Kodachi y la mujer la atrapó de nuevo. Luego, el panda lanzó varias más y ellas las fue atrapando y lanzándolas de regreso con furia. La música de Ranko los acompañaba como si aquello fuera un estudiado acto cómico. Las pelotas iban y venían sobre el escenario. Furiosa, Kodachi las lanzó todas a un lado y se lanzó a perseguir al panda, que comenzó a correr sobre el escenario, gimiendo, mientras Kodachi, con ojos enfurecidos, gruñía.

Ranko continuaba tocando, con gotas de sudor corriendo por su rostro. Kodachi se caía una y otra vez tropezando con las pelotas, pero volvía a levantarse y correr detrás del panda, que de tanto en tanto sacaba su petaca de licor y le daba un sorbo.

El público aplaudía al ritmo de la música mientras reía a carcajadas. Genma dio un salto y pasó acrobáticamente por encima de Kodachi, que estaba otra vez desparramada en el suelo por haber pisado una pelota, pero alzó los brazos intentando atrapar al animal.

Ranko apuró el ritmo, cambiando la melodía, indicándole a Genma que era momento del gran final.

El panda emitió un gemido y tomó varias pelotas haciéndolas girar entre sus patas delanteras, para asombro y admiración del público. Al notar que estaba distraído y ocupado, Kodachi se levantó mostrando los dientes y dio un salto para caerle encima. Pero el panda se movió con una agilidad inusitada para su enorme tamaño, dio un salto y voló por encima del escenario, haciendo un paso de ballet y estirando sus patas traseras mientras saltaba con elegancia.

Kodachi, sin nada que amortiguara su caída, se fue de bruces al suelo y cayó con los brazos y las piernas abiertas, y la falda levantada y desarreglada encima de su cuerpo dejando su trasero al descubierto.

Con el último tocar de las teclas, el panda aterrizó en el escenario otra vez alzando los brazos. Kodachi continuaba inconsciente en el suelo, así que el panda estiró una de sus patas y la empujó, haciéndola rodar hasta desaparecer detrás del telón.

El público vitoreó y aplaudió como loco. Ranko apareció encima del escenario y el aplauso se redobló.

—Damas y caballeros, ¿listos para el siguiente número? —preguntó.

Akane aplaudió con más ganas, igual que el resto del público. Ranko le dio una señal a Genma y el panda comenzó a lanzarle las pelotas, que ella ponía a girar en el aire mientras bailaba levantando las piernas y dándoles a los pervertidos, de vez en cuando, un vistazo de sus ligas.

Luego Ranko lanzó las pelotas de vuelta mientras hacía acrobacias y el panda usaba la canasta para recogerlas. Al terminar ambos hicieron una reverencia mientras recibían los aplausos.

—Ahora es mi turno —anunció Ranko mostrándole al público una serie de cuchillos cortos que tenía entre los dedos.

Hubo exclamaciones ahogadas y grititos emocionados. El panda fingió un gesto de horror y comenzó a correr y saltar.

Ranko lanzaba cuchillos hacia arriba cada vez que el animal saltaba y el panda los esquivaba por milímetros haciendo acrobacias al punto que parecía un humano con disfraz y no realmente un animal.

Ranko lanzó el último cuchillo y el panda lo esquivó, realizando unas piruetas en el aire antes de caer otra vez en el escenario. El público aplaudió. La pelirroja y el panda señalaron entonces hacia el techo del teatro, donde estaban clavados todos los cuchillos que el panda había esquivado, perfectamente ordenados formando la palabra _Ranko._

El público aplaudió con más fuerza y los artistas saludaron con grandes reverencias, respirando agitados y sonriendo.

—Gracias, damas y caballeros —agradeció Ranko—. Ahora, un pequeño intervalo para que podamos pasar al siguiente acto. Disfruten de su velada.

Ambos corrieron hacia la parte de atrás del escenario mientras saludaban con una mano y el público continuaba aplaudiendo sin parar.

.

.

Kuno le arrojó un poco de agua en la cara a su hermana para despertarla. Kodachi parpadeó y emitió un quejido al sentir dolor en todos sus huesos.

—¿Tatewaki?... ¿Tatewaki? —murmuró—. ¿Y esos gritos? ¿Y esos aplausos?... ¿Gritan por mí?

—Algo así, hermanita, algo así —respondió Kuno—. Hoy en tu generosidad les diste mucha diversión a esas almas ahogadas en angustias mortales.

Lágrimas de rabia acudieron a los ojos de Kodachi cuando recordó de golpe todo lo que había ocurrido. Infló los cachetes.

—Esa… ¡esa pordiosera sin talento! —exclamó—. Me humilló delante de mi público, ella y esa bestia bicolor… ¡La odio! ¿Cómo se atreve a subirse a _mi_ escenario sin mi permiso?

Intentó levantarse pero el dolor de la caída aún era fuerte y dio un quejido.

—Debes asesinarla, hermano, debes hacerlo —clamó.

—Claro, mi pequeña Kodachi, todo lo que quiera mi adorada hermanita —respondió Kuno aunque no le hizo mucho caso. La ayudó a levantarse y llegar al camarín—. Pero, primero, ¿qué te parece una venganza más rápida y placentera?

—No entiendo de qué hablas, Tachi —se quejó Kodachi—. La cabeza me da vueltas, dame un vaso de agua.

Kuno la hizo sentar en una de las sillas y le alcanzó un vaso de agua. Kodachi lo recibió y se quedó esperando, como Kuno no hizo nada, ella movió el vaso llamando su atención.

—¿Cómo piensas que simple agua podría ayudarme?

Kuno puso los ojos en blanco, tomó una de las botellas de licor que estaba sobre la mesa en el camerino de su hermana y le echó un generoso chorro en el vaso. Kodachi lo paladeó gustosa.

—Ah… así está mejor —dijo.

—Me alegro, hermanita. Recupérate pronto si no quieres perderte la diversión, tengo una sorpresa esperando únicamente por ti —avisó.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Mi plan perfecto, ideado por una mente genial como la mía, ya está en marcha —explicó Kuno—, para lograr deshacerme del maldito caballo salvaje de un vez por todas, y así tener el camino libre hacia el corazón y el resto de los placeres que las Tendo tienen reservado solo para mí.

—¿Y qué plan es ese? —quiso saber Kodachi dando otro trago a su vaso.

—Oh, ¿te adelantaré la sorpresa, mi querida hermana?

—Tachi… —Kodachi hizo un gesto de niña consentida.

—Sabes que no tengo resistencia a tus deseos —confesó Kuno, más animado de confesar el fruto de su mente brillante—. Muy pronto llegarán unos hombres al teatro y se encargarán de hacer desaparecer al caballo salvaje para siempre.

—¿El caballo salvaje está en el teatro? —se sorprendió Kodachi.

—No, pero llegará, te lo aseguro —Kuno esbozó una sonrisa que podría helar la sangre de cualquiera, pero no hizo ninguna mella en su hermana.

—Ay, Tachi, me duele la cabeza, deja de hablar de manera tan difícil.

Kuno le tomó una mano y se la palmeó con ternura.

—Pobrecita —dijo—, no te preocupes, no lo diré tan complicado para que puedas entenderlo. El caballo salvaje va a morir —dijo con lentitud, modulando cada letra.

Kodachi agitó sus pestañas.

—¿Y eso para qué? No es justo, hermano, ni siquiera he podido ver si es realmente guapo —se quejó.

—Sin él en mi camino, me casaré con alguna de las Tendo esta misma noche, y hasta podré reservar a las otras dos para que satisfagan sus deseos de tenerme, porque no puedo negarme a atender generosamente la solicitud de ninguna dama… Ah, por supuesto, ¡y todos mis sueños se harán realidad!

—Aburrido —sentenció Kodachi terminando de beber su vaso con agua y licor—. ¿Tanto aspaviento para conquistar a una mujer?

—Si te dijera que podría ganar mucho más que una mujer… ¿qué me dirías, querida hermana? —dijo Kuno echándose hacia adelante.

—Diría que… tienes toda mi atención —replicó ella mirándolo.

.

.

 _continuará_

.

.

Nota de autora: Gracias por leer y dejarme comentarios cada día en lo que ha sido este gran desafío. Especialmente quiero agradecer a **Haruri Saotome, Dee-Dee Zednem, Ivarodsan, Lily Tendo89, Rokumon, Eleonor Saotome.**

Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	351. El salvaje este (parte 8)

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _El año de la felicidad_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…._

 **El salvaje este**

(parte 8)

 _…._

 _…_

 _.._

—¡¿Viste eso, Genma?! —exclamó Ranko emocionada mientras iban por el pasillo rumbo al camerino—. ¡Nos amaron!

El panda movió los brazos y la boca mientras farfullaba.

—Sí, tú estuviste muy bien... hacer que Kodachi mordiera el suelo fue una buena jugada —Ranko rio—. Supongo que ahora nos despedirá, pero se lo tiene merecido esa hiena gordinflona.

El panda dio gemidos, agitando los brazos.

—Claro que me acuerdo que te prometí un filete —asintió Ranko—, pero aún nos queda una parte del espectáculo, y es mejor que la hagamos mientras Kodachi no recupera la consciencia, así podremos irnos a lo grande. Tomemos un poco de agua y descansemos cinco minutos.

Ranko y el panda cruzaron junto a la puerta del camerino de Kodachi, que estaba entreabierta.

—… Por eso me interesan las Tendo —decía Kuno en ese momento.

—¿Las Tendo? —murmuró Ranko.

Le hizo un gesto al panda y se pusieron uno a cada lado de la puerta, recostados a la pared, intentando escuchar lo que se hablaba dentro de la habitación.

—¡No puede ser! —chilló Kodachi—. ¿Unas pueblerinas como ellas dueñas de una fortuna como esa?… ¡No es justo! —lloriqueó.

—No te preocupes, mi querida —la reconfortó Kuno—. En cuanto me case con alguna de ellas ese terreno será mío y podré buscar dónde ese viejo enterró su tesoro. Luego me lo llevaré y podremos comprarnos alguna ciudad en la parte que más te guste de Japón.

—Quisiera una ciudad grande y agradable con vista al mar —dijo Kodachi con aire soñador—, donde pueda poner mi teatro y convertirme en una estrella.

—La tendrás, mi pequeña, la tendrás —aseguró Kuno—. Nos quedaremos con todo el dinero, ¿qué mejores administradores que nosotros? Después de todo las Tendo ni siquiera lo están aprovechando, es un crimen no darle un uso noble más noble a tantas riquezas.

Ambos hermanos rieron con ganas.

—¿Podrá ser verdad que esas tontas no saben que viven sobre un tesoro tan grande? —dijo Kodachi—. Ah, ¡qué desperdicio!

—Las pobrecillas son simples mujeres de pueblo sin una ejemplar guía masculina, como la mía, ¿qué se puede esperar? —rio Kuno.

Su hermana lo acompañó en la risa.

Ranko y el panda se miraron.

—Las Tendo… ¿tiene una fortuna? —murmuró Ranko incrédula.

.

.

—Vaya, ¿vieron eso? —preguntó Akane con el rostro aún alzado hacia el techo mirando los cuchillos clavados en la madera—. Ranko ni siquiera titubeó al lanzarlos.

—Lo que me sorprende es que aún estén allí —comentó Nabiki—, me pregunto cuánto tardarán en caer y a quién atravesarán.

—¡Nabiki! —se quejó Akane.

—Doctor, ¿qué le pareció el espectáculo? —preguntó Kasumi con una sonrisa.

Tofú carraspeó mientras comenzaba a sudar. Durante la actuación se había relajado y había disfrutado de las locuras de Ranko igual que los demás, pero de pronto volvía a la realidad y al ver que junto a él estaba sentada la mujer más hermosa de toda Nerima.

—Y-Yo… Ka-Ka… Kasumi… pu-pues… me pareció… me pareció… —se le secó la boca y tuvo que tomar un sorbo de agua—. Creo que… la señorita… pues…

—¿Ranko? ¿Verdad que tiene talento? Se está quedando en el rancho con nosotras —comentó Kasumi.

—¿En… en serio? Bue-bueno… ah… sí, sí, es… ta-ta… talen…

—Por cierto, doctor —intervino Kasumi—, aún no he podido agradecerle bien todas las molestias que se tomó cuando Nabiki estuvo enferma. Sin sus cuidados no hubiera podido recuperarse tan rápido, estoy segura.

—Eso… ah, ejem… —Tofú se rascó la nuca—, no… no fue nada… y-yo…

—Si se casaran —le cuchicheó Nabiki a Akane—, me pregunto cómo serían sus conversaciones cotidianas.

—En ese caso, el doctor perdería su nerviosismo —replicó Akane.

—¿Estás segura? —la oscura mirada de Nabiki fue suspicaz.

.

.

—¿Escuchaste lo mismo que yo, Genma? —le susurró Ranko al panda frente a ella del otro lado del marco de la puerta.

El animal asintió varias veces. Ranko se mordió los labios y le hizo una seña al panda para que volvieran al escenario sin hacer ruido.

Dentro del camerino de Kodachi, las risas continuaban.

—Querida hermana, ¿estás recuperada? —preguntó Kuno—. El show debe continuar, y tú deberás dar la mejor actuación de tu vida.

—Eso es lo que hago cada vez que subo al escenario, Tachi —respondió ella. Le ofreció el vaso para que su hermano se lo llenara nuevamente—. Para darme ánimos —dijo.

Tatewaki hizo los honores y le sirvió únicamente licor a su hermana, después sirvió otro vaso para él.

—Brindemos por tu éxito, mi pequeña hermanita —dijo Kuno—, y porque pronto seremos dueños de una ciudad con vista al mar.

Chocaron los vasos.

—Quisiera llamarla… Kodachi.

—Se hará según tus deseos —replicó Kuno alzando el vaso.

Ambos bebieron.

—Debo salir, hermanita —dijo después—, es mi deber proteger a las damas de los temibles rufianes que llegarán a asediarlas.

Se colocó el sombrero que se había quitado al entrar. Kodachi se arregló delante del espejo, luego se echó un par de gotitas en los ojos para simular lágrimas.

—Estoy lista —anunció.

.

.

—La actuación será breve, Genma —dijo Ranko mientras subían nuevamente al escenario—. Debemos hablar con las hermanas Tendo.

El panda asintió. Ambos levantaron los brazos al mostrarse en escena y los aplausos llovieron sobre ellos. La gente volvió a acomodarse en sus asientos.

—Damas y caballeros —dijo Ranko alzando la voz—, para despedirnos, un número de canto y baile.

Se escucharon vítores y gritos de alegría.

—En la pianola acompañando la función, ¡Genma! —anunció Ranko señalando al panda con ambos brazos estirados.

Genma se dobló varias veces haciendo reverencias y caminando con aire distinguido y la cabeza alzada, se dirigió a la pianola. Durante un momento el público continuó aplaudiendo, pensando que el panda jugaría a tocar mientras el rollo de papel de la pianola giraba e interpretaba la música, pero luego observaron cómo descansaba sus garras sobre el teclado, tomaba aire y de improviso las deslizaba con maestría arrancando melodías que el instrumento nunca había interpretado en manos de Kodachi.

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta mientras el panda tomaba uno o dos minutos interpretando un alegre y pegadizo solo en la pianola.

Ranko se irguió en el escenario, tomó aire y abrió la boca para cantar.

Pero Kodachi salió a escena y le dio un empujón. La música de la pianola se detuvo, el panda miró a Kodachi, igual que todos los demás.

—¡Querido público! —exclamó Kodachi estirando los brazos como si los envolviera a todos en un abrazo, con lágrimas de emoción en los ojos—. Sé que estaban preocupados por mi condición, pero ya estoy recuperada y he vuelto para continuar con el espectáculo. Los deleitaré con mis mejores interpretaciones al piano.

Los abucheos no se hicieron esperar. El público gritó exigiendo a la pelirroja.

—Buuuuu… ¡queremos a Ranko!

—¡Que toque el panda!

—¡Muerte a Kodachi!

Incluso el panda lanzaba gemidos para que Kodachi saliera de escena. Algunos arrojaron algunos tomates y otras frutas al escenario, golpeando a Kodachi, que apretó los dientes furiosa.

—Ustedes… ¡ustedes me escucharán hasta que les sangren los oídos! —gritó señalándolos con el dedo. Se limpió el jugo de un melón que le escurría por la cara—. Les meteré un poco de buen gusto aunque sea por las narices, ¿entendieron? ¡Van a amarme por siempre y a pedirme que toque más canciones! —chilló fuera de sí.

Anduvo a grandes zancadas hasta el banquito frente a la pianola donde estaba sentado Genma.

—Sal de mi puesto, bestia inmunda, ¡esta es _mi_ noche! —le gritó.

Genma mostró los dientes con un ronco gruñido.

—¡Que salgas! —gritó golpeando el suelo con el tacón de su zapato como una niña teniendo un berrinche.

El público empezó a gritar. El panda gruñó con más fuerza, amenazadoramente. Kodachi chilló.

Las puertas del teatro se abrieron de par en par y se escuchó un disparo que dio en una de las lámparas que colgaba del techo. El cristal se hizo pedazos y la gente empezó a gritar enloquecida y a levantarse de sus sillas para salir huyendo.

Otro disparo cortó el aire y se incrustó en el techo.

—¡Cierren la boca, idiotas! —gritó un hombre con sombrero que traía el rostro cubierto por un pañuelo del que asomaban solamente sus ojos. Tenía un rifle en las manos y estaba listo para hacerlo disparar una vez más—. ¡Esto es un asalto!

El público del teatro, en lugar de guardar silencio, gritó con más fuerza y empezó a tratar de huir en todas direcciones. Las hermanas Tendo se apretujaron unas con otras y el doctor Tofú se puso valientemente frente a ellas para protegerlas. Ranko se agachó junto a la pianola para protegerse de las balas y observó.

El hombre de pañuelo que estaba en la puerta preparó el rifle para disparar una vez más. Algunos espectadores corrieron hacia la puerta para escapar, pero vieron que detrás del hombre entraron otros cuatro sujetos que también tenían las caras tapadas y llevaban armas.

—¡Quédense quietos! –ordenó el primer hombre que había entrado al teatro y parecía el jefe de la banda. Eligió a una de las personas que estaba frente a él y le disparó en una pierna.

El nuevo disparo enmudeció a todo el teatro y solo se escuchó el grito del dolor del viejo que cayó tomándose el muslo y comenzando a sangrar.

—Oh… pobre señor Himura —murmuró Kasumi llevándose una mano a la mejilla—. Qué desalmados.

—Esos malditos —murmuró Ranko detrás de la pianola.

—¿Ahora sí me harán caso, maldita bola de escoria? —preguntó el tipo del pañuelo tomando el rifle con las dos manos—. Maldición, ¿por qué la gente ya no se deja asaltar tranquilamente estos días? —agitó la cabeza como si no comprendiera a la humanidad. Luego se volvió hacia sus hombres—. Muchachos, vigílenlos a todos.

Los otros cuatro hombres se repartieron por el teatro, andando despacio entre las personas y apuntando amenazadoramente con sus armas. Ranko se movió con lentitud para que no la vieran y se acercó al panda, que se había hecho una bola y se mostraba absolutamente inofensivo.

—Ahora espero que todos tengas sus orejas bien lavadas y entiendan a la primera, o habrá más sangre —dijo el tipo del pañuelo con voz amenazante—; no es que me moleste, no seré yo quien la limpie, pero no quiero tener que gastar más balas en sus inmundos cuerpos, ¿escucharon?

Dio una mirada por todo el teatro observando los rostros asustados. Algunas mujeres lloraban conteniendo los gemidos.

—Soy Sato y esta es mi banda —explicó—, si alguno de ustedes piensa en dirigirme la palabra… ¡piénsenlo dos veces, desgraciados! —aulló, haciendo que todos contuvieran el aliento. Luego comenzó a andar muy despacio, pasando entre las mesas—. Si aún así alguien tiene algo para decirme, espero que se arrodillen y me llamen «excelentísimo señor Sato», o les volaré un dedo o dos. ¿Entendieron?

Inmóviles, los espectadores del teatro ni siquiera respiraban. Sato apuntó a alguien al azar con su rifle. La mujer palideció y casi pierde el sentido y cae al suelo, pero fue sostenida por los brazos de su esposo.

—¿Entendieron, montones de estiércol de oveja? —preguntó Sato—. ¿Por qué rayos hacen que les repita las preguntas?

Todos asintieron efusivamente.

—Bien —Sato bajó su rifle y continuó paseándose y hablando—. Ahora, todos, sin excepción, vaciarán sus bolsillos y sus bolsos con todas sus pertenencias de valor. Las señoras se quitarán sus joyas, los hombres entregarán sus espuelas si fueran de un material valioso. Uno de mis hombres pasará a recoger todo, si alguno de ustedes se negara a entregar sus posesiones, otro de mis hombres los matará de un disparo y se encargará de arrancar de sus miserables cadáveres lo que ya nos pertenece. ¿Escucharon bien, montón de tarados? Todo lo que tienen ya es nuestro, así que es inútil resistirse. Yo no quiero matarlos, ¿saben? No me conviene, prefiero que sigan viviendo sus estúpidas vidas y tengan más cosas de valor la próxima vez que venga a asaltarlos. ¿Entienden la lógica? Además, el aroma a muerto me irrita las fosas nasales.

Giró y comenzó a andar hacia el otro lado.

—Entonces, ¿alguien tiene algo que decir, o prefieren que ahorre mis balas?

—¡Yo! —exclamó alguien desde el otro lado del teatro.

Todos voltearon la cabeza hacia la voz. Sato giró y apuntó con el rifle apretando los dientes.

Sobre una de las mesas había un muchacho con el cabello trenzado y usando una cinta negra que le cubría los ojos a modo de antifaz.

—¡¿Quién eres, charco de vómito?! —exclamó Sato.

El chico de trenza se sonrió. Kuno, entre el público, también sonrió malévolamente. El rol de los maleantes estaba un poco sobreactuado, pero el plan comenzaba a resultar.

La respuesta a la pregunta de Sato provino de uno de sus propios hombres.

—Es… ¡es el caballo salvaje, señor Sato! —gritó.

Sato entrecerró los ojos y apretó la mandíbula.

—Querrás decir un caballo muerto —replicó.

Y disparó.

.

.

 _continuará_

.

.

Nota de autora: Gracias a todos los que me leen y escriben cada día, a tan poco ya de terminar este largo desafío, en especial a **Dee-Dee Zednem, Haruri Saotome, Ivarodsan, Saritanimelove, EleonorSaotome, Lily Tendo89, Rokumon, Jessica** (bienvenida otra vez, ya te extrañaba c:) **.**

Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	352. El salvaje este (parte 9)

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _El año de la felicidad_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…._

 **El salvaje este**

(parte 9)

 _…._

 _…_

 _.._

Sato oprimió el gatillo de su bien lustrada pistola, pero a último momento algo golpeó su brazo, desestabilizándolo y haciendo que errara el tiro, que fue a dar a una de las lámparas del teatro, sacudiendo los cristales. El público, que se apretujaba entre sí, ahogó una colectiva exclamación.

—¿Qué diablos…? —miró a su costado.

Había una enorme bestia peluda usando un sombrero y una tela como antifaz para cubrir sus ojos, igual que el caballo salvaje. El animal lanzó un gemido y levantó con una mano el sartén de hierro con el que había golpeado al maleante.

—¿Y tú? ¿Qué carajo eres? —soltó Sato.

—Señor Sato… es… ¡la bestia! —exclamó otro de sus hombres—. Siempre acompaña al caballo salvaje, nadie sabe qué clase de animal es exactamente, pero puede despedazar a un hombre con sus terribles garras o degollarlo de una simple mordida con sus feroces colmillos, que además inyectan un veneno mortífero. Además, en las noches en que hay luna llena…

—¡Basta! —gritó Sato—. ¡¿Por qué no le están disparando al estúpido caballo, bola de inútiles?! ¡Háganlo ahora!

—Ah, sí, sí… —replicaron los otros maleantes—. Claro, señor Sato.

—¡Todos, agáchense! —ordenó Ranma antes de dar un salto hacia atrás y caer en el suelo flexionando las piernas.

De un certero golpe en la mesa sobre la que estaba de pie, la hizo voltearse y quedar de canto, usándola para protegerse de la lluvia de disparos que no tardó en llegar. Dando gritos de pavor al escuchar los tiros, la gente que estaba en el teatro se agachó y se protegió como pudo bajo las mesas, algunos detrás de la pianola o la barra.

—De ti me encargaré personalmente —murmuró Sato observando a la bestia.

El animal miró a un lado, después al otro. Al final se señaló a sí mismo en el hocico con un gesto de desconcierto.

—¡Sí, a ti, bola de pelos apestosa! ¡Deja de tomarme el pelo! —rugió Sato apuntando con su pistola y disparando.

El animal usó justo a tiempo el sartén como protección. La bala rebotó en su superficie y se incrustó en la madera de la barra.

Sato gruñó entrecerrando los ojos. La bestia separó las piernas plantándose bien en el piso y asiendo el sartén con las dos manos. También entrecerró los ojos.

Con un gruñido, Sato disparó otra vez y otra.

La bestia movió el sartén bamboleando su cuerpo a un lado y al otro intentando esquivar las balas.

—¡Muere de una maldita vez! — aulló Sato.

Mientras tanto, la mesa tras la que estaba Ranma fue reducida a simples astillas y terminó cayéndose a pedazos mientras el humo de la pólvora se quedaba flotando pesadamente en el aire. Los maleantes se quedaron observando. Akane, refugiada tras otra mesa junto a sus hermanas, se aventuró a levantar la cabeza y preocupada por la suerte del caballo salvaje.

Kodachi, que se había mantenido todo el tiempo en una esquina, medio oculta, también estiró el cuello para ver mejor al caballo salvaje y poder deleitar sus ojos antes de que lo mataran. Luego, aprovechó el momento sin disparos para deslizarse hacia donde estaba su hermano, detrás de la barra.

—¿Ya se murió? —preguntó uno de los hombres.

—Para tu mala suerte, no —respondió Ranma apareciendo en otra esquina del teatro.

—¡Oh!

La bala fue precisa y le dio al hombre en una mano salpicando sangre, haciéndolo soltar su arma con un grito. Sus compañeros decidieron vengarlo abriendo fuego nuevamente, pero Ranma ya había desaparecido una vez más detrás de otra mesa.

Por el otro lado, Sato ya había vaciado los cartuchos de su pistola contra la bestia, pero sin resultados. El animal, al verlo ya sin balas, lo atacó con el sartén, pero Sato se agachó esquivándolo, y dio una orden:

—¡Balas al panzón!

Uno de sus hombres se giró, apuntando y disparando. Al verse acorralada, la bestia lanzó el sartén por los aires y de un acrobático salto se escondió tras la barra. El sartén, mientras tanto, giró en el aire y descendió, golpeando a Kodachi en la cabeza, que cayó inconsciente en el acto.

—¡Hermanita! —Kuno apareció por un costado de la barra y fue a socorrer a su hermana dándole unas palmaditas en las mejillas—. Mi pequeña, ¿qué te han hecho? ¿Quién ha osado perpetrar tal crimen en contra de tu casto cuerpo? Lo mandaré asesinar, te lo prometo sobre la tumba de nuestros padres.

La tomó por los tobillos y la arrastró tras la barra para protegerla del tiroteo.

—Ustedes dos, encárguense de la bestia —ordenó Sato con rapidez mientras cargaba de nuevo su pistola—. Yo iré por ese caballo.

—¡Por aquí, tontos! —gritó Ranma apareciendo de detrás de una mesa y apuntando con su rifle.

El disparo fue limpio y le dio en el hombro a uno de los hombres que aulló con fuerza. Sato respondió el tiro y la bala rozó uno de los cabellos de Ranma cuando volvía a ocultarse tras la mesa.

—Maldición… —gruñó el maleante.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Kuno irguiéndose con prepotencia—. ¡Mátalo de una buena vez!

Sato lo observó con una ceja levantada. Dio un paso al frente y le apoyó la punta del cañón de su pistola en la frente. Kuno levantó los ojos para mirarla.

—Mejor te mato primero a ti, pedazo de escoria pueblerina.

—¿Eh?...

Kuno se agachó a tiempo y la bala traspasó su sombrero de lado a lado. Dando un agudo chillido saltó por encima de la barra y se dejó caer en el suelo del otro lado de cualquier forma, dando con la cara contra la madera del piso.

—Bah, después jugaré con ese llorica —murmuró Sato.

—Aquí estoy, idiotas —dijo Ranma desde la otra esquina del teatro.

Disparó dos veces con su rifle. Uno de los hombres fue herido en una pierna, al otro la bala lo rozó cuando cambió de posición intentando cubrirse.

—Maldición —masculló Ranma, y se ocultó nuevamente tras la mesa.

Se arrastró por el suelo huyendo hacia otro lado, pasando a través de las personas que se acurrucaban intentando protegerse de las balas y temblaban lloriqueando. Dos balas más cruzaron por encima de su cabeza y Ranma tuvo que agacharse más. La gente gritó.

Los dientes de Kuno castañeteaban mientras se frotaba los brazos con fuerza para calentarlos. Después de estar tan cerca de la muerte sentía que la sangre se le había ido del cuerpo, aunque no había recibido ninguna herida.

Gosunkugi, su leal ayudante, había conseguido escabullirse y llegar junto a él detrás de la barra.

—Señor Kuno… señor Kuno…—balbuceó su sirviente.

Tatewaki lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa y lo zarandeó con ganas.

—¿Qué diablos está pasando, Gosunkugi? —demandó saber—. ¿Por qué ese idiota se atrevió a dispararme? ¡Yo le estoy pagando el sueldo!

—Se-Señor… es que esta no es… no es la banda de asaltantes que usted contrató para matar al caballo salvaje —respondió Gosunkugi como pudo mientras su cabeza se bamboleaba.

Los disparos iban y venían por encima de sus cabezas. Kuno se quedó quieto.

—¿Cómo que esta no es la banda? —preguntó palideciendo.

—Señor, no entiendo qué pudo haber pasado. Yo contraté a la banda de Ryoga Hibiki, son salteadores de caminos de poca monta y cobraban barato. Le envié las instrucciones exactas a Ryoga junto con la dirección para llegar al teatro, pero no han aparecido —explicó Gosunkugi desesperado.

—O sea… ¿o sea que realmente estamos siendo asaltados y esos hombres pueden matarnos? —murmuró Kuno abriendo los ojos de par en par.

Gosunkugi asintió con el sudor cubriendo su rostro.

Kuno se aferró con fuerza del borde de la barra y asomó apenas el rostro para lloriquear:

—¡Sálvanos, caballo salvaje! ¡Sálvanos!

Gosunkugi se unió a sus súplicas. Afuera, Ranma aparecía y desaparecía por diferentes ángulos del teatro, disparando a los maleantes en los brazos y en las piernas, a algunos hiriéndolos en los dedos, a otros rozándolos en las orejas con las balas.

Kuno, limpiándose las lágrimas y los mocos con la manga de su chaqueta, volvió a esconderse tras la barra. Recién en ese momento reparó en la bestia, que también estaba oculto allí, dando sorbitos a una botella de whisky y mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Ah… y-yo —balbuceó Kuno.

La bestia gruñó con fuerza mostrando sus dientes, Kuno y Gosunkugi dieron un grito y se abrazaron con fuerza.

—No… no, le prometo que yo no los contraté, señor bestia, no quería matarlos, de verdad —lloriqueó Kuno.

El animal dejó de observarlos, se asomó por el borde de la barra y estudió la situación. Los hombres de Sato se habían repartido por todo el lugar para cubrir los sitios por los que Ranma podía aparecer, sin dejarle modo de tomarlos desprevenido; era su deber crear un poco de distracción.

Volvió a refugiarse tras la barra y tomó la botella de whisky entre sus brazos como si fuera un bebé, la acarició tiernamente con sus garras y la apretó contra su cuerpo, gimiendo lastimosamente, casi como si le pidiera perdón. Luego, determinado, se levantó y la arrojó con fuerza contra la cabeza de uno de los maleantes. El hombre se quejó y giró para ver quién se había atrevido a golpearlo, cuando la bestia arrojó una segunda botella que se hizo pedazos en su frente, y lo tumbó dejándolo inconsciente.

El animal gemía con lágrimas en los ojos, como si su corazón se estuviera desgarrando por dentro, al ver cómo el ambarino néctar se derramaba por el piso.

—¡Ahí está la bola de pelos! —gritó Sato—. ¡A él!

—Debemos hacer algo —le dijo preocupada Akane a sus hermanas—. Si esto sigue así…

—Atraparán al caballo salvaje —terminó Nabiki por ella—. ¿Ese muchacho es tonto o se hace?, con tipos de esta calaña no puede disparar a una mano o un hombro.

—Es un justiciero, no un asesino —lo defendió Akane.

—Hermanas, mejor preparemos las armas si queremos ser de utilidad —dijo dulcemente Kasumi abriendo su bolsa y sacando una Destructora Tendōru.

Akane y Nabiki asintieron.

La bestia se había protegido una vez más tras el mostrador y volvió a lanzar botellas, algunas daban en el blanco haciendo un poco de daño, otras se rompían en el suelo o sobre los trozos de mesas que aún quedaban luego de los disparos.

Aprovechando aquel momento, Ranma reapareció y logró darles a otros dos hombres a los que ya había herido. Y, a unos metros de él, se levantó de pronto Akane, haciendo ondear su largo cabello con el movimiento y levantando con las dos manos una Special Tendōru Served.

—¡Akane, no…! —dijo Ranma volviéndose hacia ella.

La muchacha ya tenía un ojo cerrado para apuntar mejor y disparó sin titubear. La bala de calibre .44 perforó el vientre de uno de los hombres, que dio un alarido y quedó tendido en el suelo. Ranma abrió la boca un momento y se ocultó otra vez para deslizarse hacia el otro lado del teatro.

—¿Acaso… acaso dijo mi nombre? —inquirió Akane estupefacta, bajando el arma por un momento y mirando hacia donde estaba Ranma, pero él ya había desaparecido.

—¿Quién te invitó a la fiesta, chiquilla estúpida? —gruñó Sato disparándole con su pistola.

Pero Kasumi ya se había levantado con su Destructora y le disparó a Sato al mismo tiempo, dando en el arma y desviándola unos milímetros para que la bala saliera hacia otro lado. Al mismo tiempo, Akane se agachó otra vez, refugiándose tras la mesa.

—¿Qué te he dicho sobre bajar el arma, hermanita? —la regañó suavemente Kasumi.

—Yo… lo siento, es que… —Akane se sonrojó.

—Uno de sus hombres ha caído, señor Sato —dijo Nabiki alzando la voz, pero sin mostrarse—, si quiere darle atención médica para salvarle la vida debe actuar pronto y abandonar este teatro.

Un par de disparos que sacaron astillas al borde de la mesa tras el que se ocultaba Nabiki, la hicieron callar de golpe.

—¡Ya estoy harto! —exclamó Sato—. Muchachos, disparen a todo lo que se mueva.

Todos comenzaron a gritar y a querer huir, como una estampida de búfalos salvajes. Las balas rebotaron por todas partes, algunas hirieron la carne. La bestia dio un salto para salir del mostrador y se escabulló entre el gentío buscando a Ranma.

El caballo salvaje apareció de pronto dando una voltereta en el aire y adelantando un pie para para desarmar de una patada a uno de los maleantes, al adelantarse doblando el brazo le dio después con el codo en la cara y lo hizo caer.

—¡Cuerdas! —gritó.

La bestia le arrojó a las manos algunas que había arrancado del telón del teatro. Ranma ató con presteza al maleante para que no se moviera como a un novillo.

—Señor caballo salvaje —dijo Kasumi de pronto llamándole la atención—, uno de los hombres ha caído y el otro está atado. Quedan tres que ya están heridos, además del señor Sato.

—Ah… gracias —replicó Ranma nervioso.

—les dispararemos a los demás —agregó Kasumi con una sonrisa.

—Eh… bien, pero átenlos para entregarlos al sheriff —replicó Ranma.

—¿Entonces ya podemos encargarnos de ellos? —preguntó Nabiki. Sin esperar respuesta apuntó con su revólver y le dio a uno de los hombres en el tobillo.

La gente continuaba gritando y corriendo agazapados, cubriéndose la cabeza, huyendo despavoridos del teatro. Sato empujaba a un lado y al otro a los que le estorbaban, o les metía una bala al que tenía la mala suerte de importunarlo. Al notar lo que estaba ocurriendo, Ranma saltó sobre una mesa impulsándose y dando una voltereta en el aire, cayendo sobre el escenario.

—Excelentísimo idiota, ¡por aquí! —gritó llamándole la atención a Sato y escapando por la parte de atrás del escenario, hacia los camarines.

—Ahora sí, eres caballo muerto —Sato escupió las palabras—. Hoy te cenaré en estofado.

Se apresuró a meterse detrás del escenario siguiéndolo, y Akane pudo ver cómo sacaba un segundo revólver que tenía escondido bajo el cinturón.

—Ranma… debo ayudarlo —murmuró para sí.

A su lado, Nabiki seguía apuntando y disparando. Otro de los hombres cayó dando un alarido. La gente ya casi había abandonado por completo el teatro.

—Doctor Tofú dijo Akane volviéndose hacia él—, ¿sería tan amable de atar a esos rufianes?

—Claro, Akane —respondió el hombre sorprendido.

Ella se levantó y echó a correr.

—Akane… ¿adónde vas? —exclamó Kasumi preocupada.

Pero su hermana no alcanzó a oírla, se subió al escenario y se perdió en la parte de atrás.

.

.

—Pequeña rata inmunda del campo —murmuró Sato caminando lentamente por el pasillo de los camarines. Apuntaba con un revólver en la mano derecha y tenía otra pistola más pequeña en la izquierda lista para disparar—, ¿dónde te metiste? Ven para que pueda agujerear tu asqueroso cuerpo hasta sacarle todo el pus.

—Con esa boca tan sucia seguro que las chicas no se te acercan —dijo Ranma apareciendo desde uno de los cuartos.

De un salto se tomó del marco de la puerta y se izó, usando las piernas para golpear a Sato en el pecho con fuerza. Desprevenido, el rufián cayó hacia atrás, pero alcanzó a levantar la mano derecha para disparar.

—¡Ranma! — exclamó Akane.

Los dos hombres giraron la cabeza para mirar a la mujer.

—Akane…

Ella disparó y le dio a Sato en el brazo, desviando el tiro de su revólver. Pero al caer completamente de espaldas, Sato levantó la otra mano y apuntó a Akane.

—¡Ni lo sueñes, bastardo! —exclamó Ranma con una mirada asesina. Desenfundó su Arashi y durante breves segundos le apuntó directo al pecho, con intención de disparar. Su respiración se agitó.

Sato sonrió al notar la repentina vacilación, y apretó el gatillo. Akane dio un grito. Pero la rápida patada de Ranma dio antes en la pistola de Sato, desviándola y haciendo que la bala se incrustara en el techo. Sato se levantó de golpe y usando una mano desvió la pierna estirada de Ranma para hacerlo caer, preparándose para dispararle, pero otra bala resonó incrustándose en la pared.

Sato levantó la cabeza y vio a Akane con su Special Served alzada echando humo. Fue apenas un momento, pero Sato vio que Ranma, que había caído de espaldas un momento, ya estaba recuperado y también apuntándole desde el suelo con su pequeña Arashi.

O escapaba ahora, o caía en manos de la justicia, y no tenía ganas de pudrirse en una cárcel.

Le arrojó su pistola ya inservible en la cabeza a Ranma y escapó metiéndose en uno de los camarines. Ranma volteó por un segundo la cabeza hacia Akane, ella lo miró a los ojos y notó cierta familiaridad en su mirada, pero Ranma se giró de nuevo y salió persiguiendo al maleante.

—Sí, lo escuché, dijo mi nombre —susurró Akane, y corrió tras los dos hombres.

El último cuarto era el camerino de Kodachi. Sato movió unos muebles de lugar y tiró una silla en su escape para hacerle más dificultoso el camino a Ranma. Ya sabía que ese tarado no le dispararía, y mucho menos a matar, solo debía enlentecerlo un poco y sería libre.

—¡Maldito!... ¡No escaparás! —gritó Ranma.

—¡Ranma! —exclamó Akane entrando detrás de él en el cuarto.

Sato se trepó a la ventana y saltó, haciendo un gesto de burla con una mano antes de caer del otro lado y correr, desapareciendo en la noche.

—¡No! —Ranma corrió por el cuarto.

—¡Te ayudaré a perseguirlo! —dijo Akane avanzando.

Chocó con la mesita que Sato había movido. En la tetera de Kodachi aún quedaba un poco del agua caliente que había usado para prepararse un café irlandés antes de salir a escena.

La tetera se bamboleó con la sacudida, giró en el aire y cayó sobre Ranma, que aterrorizado se cubrió el rostro con los brazos y se agachó.

—¡Ranma!... Lo siento, ¿estás bien? —Akane se aproximó a él desesperada—. ¿Estaba muy caliente? Lo lamento… yo… Ranma… ¿Ranma?

Akane le apartó los brazos del rostro y se quedó quieta. Se levantó y dio un paso atrás.

En ese momento llegó la bestia, corriendo para auxiliar al caballo salvaje, pero al ver la situación se quedó quieta de golpe y tragó saliva con fuerza. Akane la miró. La bestia buscó su petaca con licor y dio un largo sorbo. La muchacha observó al animal abriendo los ojos de par en par, luego se volteó a mirar nuevamente al caballo salvaje.

Una mujer pelirroja con una trenza y una cinta negra sobre los ojos a modo de antifaz le devolvió la mirada. Sus ojos azules se encontraron con los canela.

—… ¿Ranko? —susurró Akane incrédula.

.

.

 _continuará_

.

.

Nota de autora: Gracias por leer cada día durante el largo año que ha durado este desafío y dejarme sus comentarios. Especialmente a **Jessica, Lily Tendo89, EleonorSaotome, Dee-Dee Zednem, Haruri Saotome, Ivarodsan.**

Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	353. El salvaje este (parte 10)

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _El año de la felicidad_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **El salvaje este**

(parte 10)

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

—Eres… eres realmente… —murmuró Akane.

—Puedo explicarlo todo —dijo la pelirroja de inmediato, levantándose—, te lo prometo.

—No es posible que tú… que tú y… —Akane se volteó a mirar a la bestia, que se había quitado el antifaz y el sombrero y actuaba normalmente como un panda—. ¿Señor Genma?... ¿Es usted, señor Genma? Realmente no lo había reconocido.

—¡Akane!

El grito preocupado de Kasumi se escuchó antes que el repiqueteo de los tacones de sus botas y ella y Nabiki aparecieron en la puerta del camerino de Kodachi.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Kasumi observándola de arriba abajo para comprobar que no estaba herida.

—¿Dónde está el caballo salvaje? —inquirió Nabiki.

Akane, por toda respuesta, se volvió lentamente hacia Ranko. La pelirroja dio un suspiro y levantó los brazos para quitarse la tela que usaba sobre los ojos. Pestañeó y dejó caer los hombros.

—Puedo explicarlo todo —murmuró.

.

.

Era ya bien entrada la noche cuando las Tendo llegaron al rancho junto a Ranko y el panda. Habían dejado al doctor Tofú y a Kuno la tarea de entregar al sheriff a los asaltantes, a pesar de que Kuno aún sollozaba de vez en cuando el doctor era más que competente, y nadie solicitaría la presencia de damas en aquel asunto, aunque hubieran sido las que atraparon a la mayoría de los malhechores.

Al entrar en la cocina Kasumi puso a calentar agua para hacer té. Ninguna hablaba, Ranko tenía la mirada baja y no había intentado cruzar palabra con Akane en todo el trayecto. El panda, de vez en cuando, daba sorbos de su botellita de licor para darse ánimos. La que estaba más alerta era Nabiki, que deseaba escuchar toda la historia de labios de Ranko, y fue la primera en sentarse a la mesa cuando el té estuvo listo y Kasumi repartió las tazas.

—Solo para dejarlo claro —comenzó Nabiki—, y no es que me importe, pero… ¿eres hombre o mujer?

—¡Soy una chica! —exclamó Ranko.

—Nabiki, eso fue un poco grosero, ¿no crees? —intervino Kasumi con suavidad.

Ranko buscó los ojos de Akane, pues era ella la que usualmente la defendía de las palabras bruscas de Nabiki, pero la chica estaba con la mirada perdida en el contenido de su taza.

—Bueno, pero ¿no te resulta extraño? —se defendió Nabiki—. Akane dijo que Ranko es el famoso caballo salvaje, y a menos que yo haya visto mal… el caballo salvaje es hombre.

—Pues a mí también me pareció un caballero —comentó Kasumi pensativa, poniéndose un dedo en la barbilla.

—¿Lo ves?

—Incluso podría decir que tenía una sombra de barba y bigote, aunque no sé, lo vi muy deprisa —siguió diciendo Kasumi.

—Y no me parece que Ranko tenga bigote —puntualizó Nabiki.

—A lo mejor son hermanos —sugirió Kasumi con una sonrisa—. O primos.

—Si así fuera, ¿por qué siempre que el caballo salvaje aparecía no veíamos a Ranko? —dijo Nabiki con una astuta mirada.

—¡Oh! —Kasumi abrió los ojos sorprendida—. Es verdad.

—Yo también me di cuenta hace poco —comentó Nabiki—, y…

—Ranko dijo que podía explicar todo —intervino Akane levantándose y apoyando las manos en la mesa, el flequillo ocultaba sus ojos, pero cuando alzó la cabeza pudieron ver sus límpidos ojos de color canela brillando—, así que escuchémosla.

Nabiki y Kasumi compartieron una mirada y después se volvieron hacia Ranko que observaba a Akane con un sinfín de emociones cruzando por sus expresivos ojos azules. Al final asintió y se reclinó en su silla.

—Todo sucedió cuando estaba viajando por China —comenzó a decir—, decidí hacer una gira por ese país porque tienen excelentes artistas y pensé que podía aprender un truco o dos, y profesionalizar un poco mis rutinas. Los chinos tienen muy mal carácter y son recelosos, así que al principio guardaban de mí todos sus secretos, pero con el tiempo me gané su confianza, incluso entrené un poco en una aldea amazona escondida en las montañas de China.

—¿Amazona? —se asombró Nabiki.

—Sí, estaba completamente gobernada por mujeres que además eran artemarcialistas —explicó Ranko—. Me enseñaron algunos movimientos, sobre todo defensivos; yo, a cambio, les regalé algunas armas de fabricación Tendōru y les enseñé a disparar. Fueron ellas las que me hablaron de un lugar donde podría entrenar mi equilibrio y ejercitar mis acrobacias mejor que en cualquier sitio… Jusenkyo.

—Jusenkyo —repitió Akane en un murmullo, intentando pronunciar bien la palabra.

Ranko dio un sorbo a su té y continuó.

—Parecía un lugar común y corriente, un amplio espacio pantanoso cubierto por estanques de los que asomaban varias cañas de bambú. No entendí por qué ese lugar era tan especial, ya había entrenado con las amazonas mi equilibrio y mi elasticidad para los saltos en sitios muy similares. No comprendí… fui tan tonta —los labios de Ranko temblaron, su mirada, perdida más allá de la pared de la cocina, se nubló por un instante—. El guía hablaba un dialecto de chino que yo no entendía, y su japonés era lamentable. Quizá él intentó avisarme, pero yo… yo… ¡¿Qué haces, Genma?! — exclamó de pronto deteniendo la pata del panda.

El animal se quedó quieto mientras intentaba echar unos chorritos de su petaca de licor en el té de Ranko. Movió la boca con exageración mientras lanzaba gemidos.

—No necesito nada para mis nervios, gracias —respondió secamente Ranko.

El panda se encogió de hombros y se echó una generosa cantidad de la petaca en su propia taza.

Ranko se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Qué estaba diciendo?... Ah, sí, llegué a Jusenkyo, y sin entender lo que estaba por hacer, me dispuse a entrenar, practicando saltos y giros entre una caña de bambú y la otra. Entonces… fue apenas un instante, mi pie resbaló y caí en uno de los estanques —Ranko se detuvo, con los ojos vidriosos como si estuviera recordando cada detalle de lo ocurrido—. Al salir del agua yo… yo era un hombre —dijo empuñando las manos.

—Espera, espera, vas demasiado rápido —la detuvo Nabiki—. ¿Cómo que _eras un hombre?_ ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ocurrió?

—Luego lo supe —respondió Ranko mirándola—, ese sitio estaba maldito, esas aguas estaban encantadas, cada uno de esos estanques podía transformar en algo a cualquier ser viviente que cayera en sus aguas.

—Qué sitio tan peligroso —dijo Kasumi consternada.

—A partir de ese momento me convierto en hombre cada vez que me mojo con agua fría.

—¡Oh! Pobrecita Ranko —dijo Kasumi.

Akane la observaba con tristeza y lástima, pero Ranko apartó los ojos. No quería ver esa mirada. De pronto sintió que la salpicaban con agua fría.

—¡¿Qué haces?! —gritó con ronca voz masculina levantándose de la mesa. Se apartó los mechones empapados del rostro y miró con furia a Nabiki.

—La chica Tendo le había tirado encima el cubo de agua que estaba en una esquina de la cocina.

—Solo quería comprobar que era real —se defendió ella encogiéndose de hombros.

—Maldición —murmuró Ranko, ahora convertida en hombre.

—Ranma… —fue el murmullo que escapó de los labios de Akane.

El hombre de trenza y cabello azabache que era Ranko en ese momento, la observó, ambos se sostuvieron la mirada por segundos que parecieron durar una eternidad. Los labios de Akane temblaron ligeramente al comprobar que los ojos del caballo salvaje tenían ese mismo tono de azul que le resultaba tan particular de Ranko. La trenza era la misma, igual que los cabellos desordenados alrededor de la cara, y al recordar sus acrobacias o sus palabras provocadoras al tratar a los villanos supo sin dudar que se trataba de la misma persona. El caballo salvaje era Ranko, y Ranko era el caballo salvaje, si es que eso podía tener sentido.

—Y-Yo… —el caballo salvaje titubeó y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo.

Akane apartó la vista, también sonrojada.

—¿Eres realmente tú… Ranko? –preguntó Kasumi impresionada.

El caballo salvaje bajó la cabeza.

—Sí…

—Todavía no lo entiendo del todo —dijo Nabiki torciendo la boca y acercándose al muchacho—. Cuando te transformas… ¿te transformas por completo? ¿Hasta en «esa» parte? —quiso saber observando atentamente la entrepierna de Ranma.

El caballo salvaje se sonrojó todavía más.

—¡Te estás pasando, Nabiki! —exclamó Akane.

—No pienso desnudarme, si es lo que pretendes —dijo Ranma poniendo las manos en la cintura.

Kasumi se cubrió la boca con una mano para que no la vieran reír y Nabiki se encogió de hombros.

—Solo era curiosidad científica —replicó.

—¿Cómo haces… para volver a ser tú? —inquirió Akane después.

—¿Para recuperar mi verdadero cuerpo? —replicó Ranma—. Con agua caliente vuelvo a mi verdadera forma.

En ese momento Nabiki le lanzó a la cabeza lo que quedaba en la tetera de cuando Kasumi había preparado el té. Ranma se agachó un poco, sorprendido por el movimiento, y fue una mujer pelirroja la que exclamó:

—¡Deja de hacer esas cosas!

Las hermanas Tendo no pudieron evitar dar una exclamación al notar el cambio en el muchacho que hacía apenas un instante estaba allí y ahora era toda una mujer.

—Ese lugar… ¿Jusenkyo?... debe ser una pesadilla —murmuró Akane.

—Ni te cuento —suspiró Ranko dejándose caer sobre la silla otra vez.

—Pero… —Nabiki dudó un poco todavía—. ¡Ya lo comprendo! Ese no es un panda, en realidad es un hombre que cayó también en un estanque y ahora se convierte en un panda con el agua fría, pero vuelve a transformarse en hombre con agua caliente —dijo señalando a Genma, que tomaba tranquilamente su té.

El panda y Ranko se miraron un instante, estupefactos.

—¿Genma? —inquirió la pelirroja—. ¡Claro que no! ¿De dónde sacas ideas tan descabelladas? Genma es solo un panda, lo conocí luego de mi visita a Jusenkyo.

—¿Y cómo explicas que pueda hacer todas esas cosas que hace? —la acusó Nabiki, como si estuviera ocultando algo.

—Genma fue entrenado por una banda de ladrones que le daban licor para premiarlo, por eso ahora tiene una adicción —respondió la pelirroja.

El panda lanzó gemidos ofendidos.

—Sí, sí que eres adicto —replicó Ranko cruzándose de brazos. El panda movió la boca y estiró sus patas delanteras haciendo gestos—. ¡Por favor!, eso no es medicinal…

—Esto es verdaderamente increíble —comentó Akane—. ¿Y por qué decidiste ser el caballo salvaje?

—Yo no decidí nada de eso —confesó Ranko—. Un día estaba en un pueblo y había unos rufianes intentando asaltar la tienda de comestibles, eran ladrones de poca monta, pero tenían armas nuevas y poderosas, así que lograron aterrorizar a la gente. Yo había tenido un pequeño accidente con el agua y estaba convertido en hombre en ese momento, y al enfrentarme a ellos la gente comenzó a admirarse; al final, los perseguí en un caballo para que devolvieran lo que se habían llevado. La gente comenzó entonces a inventar sus propias historias y a llamarme Ranma, el caballo salvaje, no es algo que haya buscado. No quería convertirme en un héroe, ¡ni siquiera me cubría la cara en ese momento!, no era algo que estuviera buscando, simplemente… sucedió. Y al continuar viajando de pueblo en pueblo me di cuenta de que la leyenda de Ranma se seguía repitiendo y de pronto era motivo suficiente para espantar a los malhechores, así que decidí comenzar a actuar. No es algo que me agrade realmente… solo… intentaba hacer algo bueno. Y si intentaba hacer lo mismo como mujer…

—Nadie te hacía caso —intervino Akane.

—O te decían que te apartaras, que podías resultar lastimada —agregó Nabiki.

—O que tuvieras cuidad con el revólver, porque podía dispararse —comentó Kasumi con voz dulce.

—Sabemos lo que es eso, Ranko —dijo Akane después.

Ella miró a cada una a los ojos y luego asintió.

—Sé que lo saben. Pero no es excusa —dijo después—. Ustedes me permitieron quedarme en su casa, me compartieron de lo poco que tenían para sobrevivir, y yo las engañé y les mentí —Ranko empuñó las manos y se levantó lentamente—. Debo irme… creo que en este lugar he hecho más daño que otra cosa.

—¿Te vas? —inquirió Akane levantándose también.

—Sí, esta misma noche —asintió la pelirroja bajando la mirada—. Además, destruí el teatro la rosa negra, los Kuno no estarán felices conmigo, es mejor que el caballo salvaje desaparezca y ya no les dé problemas.

Ranko caminó despacio hacia la salida.

Akane observó desesperada a sus hermanas intentando buscar ayuda. Kasumi y Nabiki tampoco sabían qué hacer.

—Espera, Ranko… eso no fue tu culpa, fue esa banda de maleantes, los hombres de Sato —dijo Akane yendo tras ella.

Le tomó la mano para suavemente para que no se fuera. Ranko se quedó helada al sentir el cálido contacto, su corazón comenzó a latir apresurado. El sonrojo se extendió por sus mejillas.

—A-Akane… yo…

El panda comenzó a gemir y gesticular, lanzando gruñidos entrecortados. Ranko se dio la vuelta y lo miró.

—¿Qué?... espera, espera, más despacio… —pidió Ranko escuchándolo y observando cada uno de los movimientos de su boca—. ¿Estás seguro?... Pero, ¿cuándo…? Ah, ya veo… ¡Maldición! Claro, ese idiota planeaba algo, ¡ahora lo comprendo!

En su emoción, apretó la mano de Akane que aún no soltaba y la encerró entre las suyas sonriendo ampliamente. Al notar lo que hacía, y el sonrojo de la otra muchacha, la soltó, aclarándose la garganta.

—Lo… lo siento… yo..

—Ah… está bien… no fue nada…

—¿Podrías explicar qué ocurre, Ranko? —pidió Nabiki—. Nosotras no hablamos «pandanés» —ironizó.

—Genma me explicaba que fue Kuno el que contrató a esa banda… —Ranko se detuvo al escuchar que el panda hablaba nuevamente— bueno, sí, no exactamente esa, al parecer hubo una confusión… La cosa es que Kuno planeaba asesinar al caballo salvaje.

—¡Oh, por Kami! —exclamó Kasumi consternada.

—Pero, ¿por qué? —intervino Akane—. Obviamente Ranma lo… o sea tú, lo dejaste muy mal parado en su último encuentro, pero ¿querer asesinarlo y hasta contratar bandidos para eso? ¿No es demasiado extremista, incluso para Kuno?

—Está planeando algo —dijo Ranko apretando los labios con desagrado—, y tiene que ver con el tesoro que ustedes tienen escondido aquí.

Las hermanas se miraron estupefactas.

—¿De qué tesoro hablas, Ranko? —preguntó Akane con sorpresa.

—Escuché a Kuno cuando hablaba con su hermana —dijo la pelirroja—. Él quiere casarse con alguna de ustedes solo para adueñarse del tesoro que les dejó Soun Tendo.

Nabiki soltó una risa.

—Ojalá papá nos hubiera dejado un tesoro —dijo—, te aseguro que ya no estaríamos en este horrible pueblo.

—Papá no nos dejó nada —comentó Akane con tristeza, bajando la mirada.

—Pero Kuno estaba muy seguro —insistió Ranko—, dio que era una verdadera fortuna.

—Créeme, Ranko, si hubiera un tesoro enterrado aquí ya lo habríamos encontrado —dijo Nabiki con amargura.

Kasumi, que se había mantenido en un reflexivo silencio durante unos instantes, se llevó una mano a la mejilla.

—Quizá… quizá sí haya un tesoro —dijo.

.

.

 _continuará_

.

.

Nota de autora: Gracias a todos los que día a día me leen y comentan, y me han acompañado a lo largo de casi un año desde que comenzó este desafío. Especialmente a **Lily Tendo89** (si te confieso algo, Tofú estaba ahí solo para que las Tendo pudieran tener una mesa para ver el espectáculo de cerca XD, pero quizá se pueda lucir un poco más adelante), **Dee-Dee Zednem** (gracias, ¿por qué será que cuando uno lo escribe no le parece tan gracioso, o terrorífico, o dramático, pero a los lectores sí?, jeje), **Dlrn** (sí, ya tocaba que lo descubriera XD), **Juanyrdz0** (ese autocorrector XD, espero que te recuperes pronto de todos tus problemas, me encanta poder ayudar un poco entreteniéndote mientras tanto), **Haruri Saotome** (ahora habrá que desenterrar el tesoro de Soun, pero para eso hay que encontrarlo XD), **EleonorSaotome** (sí, tengo varias historias más, jeje, y no despareceré del todo, seguiré escribiendo c:), **Rokumon** (sí, amistad, cof, cof, aunque quedan escenas de Ranma-chico y Akane), **DolcePiano** (sí, algunas cosas estaban contadas como «hacia atrás» XD, era también probando algo un poco distinto en la narración, nada más. Besos, reina), **Saritanimelove** (Ranma es más gato que caballo, tiene varias vidas XD), **Ana** (tengo muchísimo tiempo libre, incluso estoy pensando en escribir otro año de la felicidad, o mejor tres o cuatro más), **Ivarodsan** (nah, ¿te parece?, es por el panda, Genma es el mejor XD), **Jessica** (la explicación es bastante sencilla en realidad, hasta la noto aburrida porque es lo mismo que el original).

Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	354. El salvaje este (parte 11)

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _El año de la felicidad_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **El salvaje este**

(parte 11)

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

—Kasumi, más te vale explicar en seguida de qué estás hablando —dijo Nabiki apretando la mandíbula—. ¿Cómo que podría haber un tesoro y _yo_ no lo sabía?

—Bueno… no es exactamente eso —respondió Kasumi con calma—. O quizá sí. Solo recordé algo que dijo papá… el día en que murió.

Las Tendo pusieron un rostro sombrío de pronto, incluso Ranko bajó los ojos al notar aquella tensión en el aire. La muerte del señor Tendo era aún reciente y dolorosa para la familia.

—Yo estuve con él en sus últimos minutos, ¿lo recuerdan? —continuó Kasumi hablando con lentitud—. Nabiki había ido al pueblo a buscar al doctor Tofú y Akane se encargaba de los animales en ese momento, papá comenzó a hablar sobre sus primeros años como armero, sobre sus diseños, sus invenciones, lo poco convencionales que eran para la época… Volvía a contarme esas historias que siempre repetía en las comidas familiares. Supuse que deliraba y temí que fuera grave.

—Kasumi, ¿acaso él te habló específicamente de un tesoro? —intervino Ranko con cuidado—. ¿De dinero?

—No —sentenció Kasumi—. No habló de dinero, pero oprimió mi mano y susurró «mi tesoro es para ustedes», sus ojos vagaban por la habitación, febriles, no lo tomé totalmente en serio, parecían… palabras de un… moribundo.

Un silencio pesado descendió sobre el comedor.

—¿Dijo algo más? —preguntó Nabiki después con voz ronca.

—Solamente repitió «todo mi tesoro es suyo» —respondió Kasumi—, asumí que se refería a sus armas, era una enorme colección y él las cuidaba como a lo más sagrado, sobre todo después de la muerte de mamá. Las armas que están tras los vitrales y exhibidas en los muebles nunca se han disparado —le explicó luego a Ranko. Luego continuó—. Al final supe que ya no pasaría la noche, me susurró «busca a Kimiko… mi emperatriz» —los ojos de Kasumi se humedecieron un instante y ella se los secó discretamente—. Estaba hablando de mamá, sin duda ya deliraba y no reconocía nada a su alrededor y pedía por su amada esposa. Luego… simplemente cerró los ojos y exhaló su último suspiro.

Nadie dijo nada durante algunos eternos instantes. Las hermanas Tendo estaban perdidas en sus pensamientos, sin duda rememorando aquellos trágicos instantes. Nabiki se volteó, dándoles la espalda a los demás. Akane agachó la cabeza y Ranko esperó pacientemente a que todas se recuperaran.

El panda no emitió ni un sonido y se echó otro poco de licor en su taza, muy despacio para no hacer ruido.

—Lamento mucho lo que tuvieron que pasar —dijo Ranko en voz baja.

Akane levantó los ojos y la miró, luego sonrió despacio, agradecida.

—Emperatriz Kimiko es el nombre que le puso papá a una de las armas que creó —comentó Nabiki, aún vuelta de espaldas.

—Sí, pero también le llamaba emperatriz a mamá como un apodo cariñoso —dijo a su vez Kasumi—, por eso llamó así a la pistola.

—Quizá tenga algo que ver con el tesoro —argumentó Nabiki.

Kasumi soltó un suspiro lastimero.

—Nunca se me había ocurrido, hermanas, lo siento —dijo—, quizá realmente todo este tiempo tuvimos un tesoro en algún lugar para poder sobrevivir y yo no me había dado cuenta. Las palabras de papá… me parecieron solamente frases sin sentido de una persona muy enferma.

—No te sientas mal, Kasumi —intervino Akane—, cualquiera de nosotras hubiera pensado lo mismo. No estábamos preparadas para la partida de papá, fue tan pronto que nos afectó mucho.

Kasumi sonrió con dulzura hacia su hermana.

—Es cierto, papá era joven aún —comentó Nabiki dándose la vuelta para mirar a los demás—, estoy segura que ni él mismo pensaba que se lo llevaría la muerte tan pronto. Por eso… nunca pudo llegar a explicarnos sobre el tesoro.

—Pero en sus últimos momentos de vida le dio una pista a Kasumi —agregó Akane siguiendo el razonamiento de su hermana.

Nabiki asintió con una sonrisa torcida.

—¿Realmente lo crees? —dijo Kasumi pensativa—. Es verdad que me habló de un tesoro, pero siempre pensé que se refería a las armas.

—Porque quizá sí se refería a las armas —intervino Ranko de pronto.

—Emperatriz Kimiko es el nombre de un arma después de todo —comentó Nabiki encogiéndose de hombros.

—El arma menos disparada de todo el salvaje este —murmuró Ranko pensativa.

—Es verdad, pero ¿qué tiene que ver…? —comenzó Akane, pero fue interrumpida en seguida por Nabiki.

—La emperatriz de mamá nunca fue disparada —dijo su hermana.

—Igual que todas las armas en exhibición —terminó Kasumi levantándose de su silla de golpe.

—Seguramente todo eso está relacionado —asintió Ranko.

Las cuatro mujeres voltearon a ver los muebles que contenían varias docenas de armas. El panda continuaba dando sorbitos a su taza, que ya no contenía nada de té.

.

.

Kodachi Kuno abrió los ojos con lentitud. Sus pestañas aletearon elegantemente creando sombras sobre su pálido semblante y se removió un poco, notando que tenía un trapo en la frente con un poco de hielo y de inmediato el acuciante dolor de cabeza la obligó a entrecerrar los ojos y lanzar un ahogado gemido.

—¿Qué diablos…? —murmuró.

Ante ella apareció el preocupado rostro de su hermano.

—Mi pequeña Kodachi, ¿te encuentras mejor? Tuve que tomarte en brazos y cuidar de ti durante la balacera de esos desalmados rufianes, protegiéndote con mi cuerpo.

—Oh, mi valiente hermano mayor —susurró con languidez Kodachi.

—Era mi deber salvaguardarte de esas bestias, así como lo hice con las otras damas que estaban en el teatro —agregó Kuno inflando el pecho—. Los malhechores ya están tras las rejas, adónde pertenecen.

—Pero, querido… creí que los habías contratado con un fin específico.

—Hubo complicaciones —sentenció Kuno con hermetismo, sin dar más explicaciones.

—¿Y el dinero de las Tendo? —preguntó Kodachi incorporándose con cuidado. El movimiento aumentó su dolor y se llevó una mano a la frente—. Por cierto, ¿qué me golpeó?

—Debe haber sido la caída —respondió Kuno agitando una mano sin darle importancia—. En cuanto a las Tendo, el plan continúa igual que siempre. Quizá debamos ser simplemente más agresivos, pero te aseguro que toda la fortuna acumulada por Soun Tendo a través de los años será nuestra.

Kodachi volvió a recostarse sobre el sillón en el que estaba.

—Hermano… ¿qué ocurrió con el caballo salvaje? —inquirió.

—Ese infeliz escapó y dejó a los demás la tarea de entregar a los maleantes a las autoridades, ha perdido toda credibilidad como defensor de los justos.

—Querido, no lo mates por favor —pidió Kodachi cerrando los ojos—. Es irresistiblemente atractivo, quiero que sea mi novio.

Kuno la miró de reojo con una mueca y al final se encogió de hombros.

—Me da igual lo que hagas con él, voltearé mis ojos de tus pecaminosos actos siempre y cuando ese bandido no interfiera en mis planes con las Tendo —sentenció Kuno.

—Me encantará domar a ese caballo salvaje —murmuró Kodachi con los ojos cerrados, pasándose la lengua por los labios con deleite.

.

.

—Comencemos por lo primero —dijo Nabiki—, papá dijo «busca a Kimiko».

—Tenemos por lo menos tres ejemplares de esa pistola en casa —intervino Akane—, supongo que se refería a la que pertenecía a mamá.

Sobre la larga mesa del comedor estaban puestas todas las armas que antes las Tendo tenían en vitrales o detrás de cristales en grandes muebles. Cuando terminaron de ordenar todas las armas, las Tendo, Ranko y el panda se sentaron alrededor de la mesa.

Akane tomó con cuidado la pistola Emperatriz Kimiko que había pertenecido a su madre. En el mango tenía grabados con finos kanjis casi ilegibles una amorosa dedicatoria de su creador. Akane la volteó a un lado y al otro observándola con cuidado.

—No noto nada fuera de lo común —comentó.

—Déjame ver —dijo Nabiki.

Akane le pasó el arma y ahora fue el turno de la mediana de las Tendo de examinarla con detenimiento, observó incluso el grabado y leyó lentamente:

—«Porque gobiernas mi corazón».

—Oh, papá —comentó Kasumi enternecida.

—Tampoco veo nada extraño —dictaminó Nabiki—. ¿Kasumi?

—¿Es mi turno? —preguntó ella con una sonrisa.

Tomó el arma y comenzó a desarmarla pieza por pieza con agilidad y destreza, dejando cada parte sobre la mesa. Los demás la observaron absortos.

—Todo está normal —dijo Kasumi—. Excepto por el cañón.

Sonrió.

Tomó la pieza y la sacudió un poco hasta que el pequeño pedazo de papel que había dentro cayó sobre la mesa, para asombro de los espectadores. Todos se echaron hacia adelante para ver mejor.

—¿Qué es lo que dice? —apremió Nabiki.

Kasumi levantó el papel y lo observó un momento, luego lo volteó para que los demás lo vieran. Había una única palabra escrita allí.

 _Chilladora._

—¿Qué significa eso? —dijo Ranko de inmediato frunciendo el ceño.

—Es la Arashi —respondieron al mismo tiempo las hermanas Tendo, y luego se miraron sorprendidas y rieron.

—¿Cómo? —inquirió Ranko.

—Chilladora era el nombre que le dio papá a una de las armas mientras trabajaba en el prototipo porque hacía un extraño ruido al ser disparada, como un chillido —explicó Akane—. Al ser perfeccionada, esa pistola se llamó Arashi.

—Es mi _Nyannichuan_ —comentó Ranko.

—Entonces debemos buscar una Arashi —dijo Nabiki—, pero una que nunca haya sido disparada.

Las tres hermanas miraron un arma que estaba en la esquina de la mesa. Akane se la alcanzó a Kasumi para que la examinara y posteriormente la desarmara.

No encontraron ningún papel escondido. Kasumi frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué tal las balas? —sugirió Ranko.

Kasumi revisó el tambor y, efectivamente, había un minúsculo papel guardado en el compartimento de una de las balas.

—«De invierno» —leyó Kasumi.

—¿Una pistola de invierno? —sugirió Ranko, aunque sin tener idea de lo que podía ayudar.

—Es la Dangerous —dijo Nabiki.

—Es pequeña y cabe perfectamente en los bolsillos de los abrigos de invierno, por eso papá la llamaba «su pistola de invierno» —agregó Kasumi.

De inmediato Nabiki le pasó una Dangerous que estaba descansando en el centro de la mesa.

—El señor Tendo era muy inteligente —comentó Ranko—, hizo este pequeño juego para que solamente sus hijas pudieran descifrar el lugar exacto del tesoro. Solamente ustedes podrían encontrarle sentido a estos nombres.

—A papá le gustaban esta clase de juegos —comentó Akane con nostalgia.

Kasumi había terminado de desarmar la Dangerous, pero no encontró nada. Abrió el tambor y encontró una única bala en el cargador.

—Voy a necesitar un cuchillo —dijo.

Nabiki se levantó a buscarlo y Kasumi pudo usarlo con presteza para desarmar la bala, que en realidad era solamente una estructura metálica que asemejaba una. Kasumi le quitó la pequeña tapa y un papel cayó sobre la mesa. Inmersas ya en aquel juego, las mujeres se inclinaron hacia adelante para ver mejor. El panda había comenzado a roncar luego de tanto beber.

—Dice «caldo de cerdo» —leyó Kasumi.

—¡Special Served! —exclamaron Nabiki y Akane a la vez.

Mientras Kasumi buscaba el arma y procedía a desarmarla con cuidado parte a parte, Akane le explicó a Ranko:

—Cuando papá la estaba creando se alimentaba casi únicamente de ramen porque era lo más rápido de comer para poder volver al trabajo.

—En este dice «Akane» —leyó Kasumi alzando las cejas, y luego sonrió.

—Entonces debe ser la Destructora Tendōru —respondió Nabiki con una sonrisa, mientras Akane se sonrojaba bajando la mirada—. Cuando Akane comenzó a aprender a disparar era un verdadero desastre y destruía todo a su alrededor, había que salir huyendo cuando se ponía a practicar.

—Bueno… a mí me pasaba igual confesó Ranko rascándose la nuca y soltando una risita.

Akane le dirigió una mirada interrogante, pero no dijo nada.

—La única Destructora de la colección que nunca ha sido disparada es esta en estuche —anunció Kasumi levantando el arma de la mesa y comprobando su peso, que no tenía nada de inusual.

Abrió lentamente el estuche hecho de madera, sacó el arma y la examinó con cuidado, durante varios minutos. Revisó las balas y el tambor en su totalidad. Buscó a consciencia en todos los rincones en busca de inscripciones de algún tipo, pero no había nada.

—Parece que hemos llegado a un camino sin salida —comentó Kasumi sorprendida.

—Quizá no se refiera a la Destructora sino al arma favorita de Akane —sugirió Ranko.

—Pero mi favorita es la Special Served —respondió la aludida—, y esa ya la hemos abierto.

—No has mirado en el estuche, hermana —intervino Nabiki tomando el cajoncito de madera.

Tanteó en el forro interior hasta que encontró una abertura y siguió tirando para desprender del todo la tela y el escaso relleno de almidón que amortiguaba el arma. Bajo el forro había un papel pulcramente doblado. Nabiki lo tomó y lo abrió.

Deslizó sus ojos por el papel con rapidez y se lo pasó a su hermana mayor.

—No creo que eso contenga número de pasos y puntos cardinales sobre dónde cavar, ¿verdad? —comentó Ranko.

—No —respondió Kasumi bajando el papel. Sonrió—. Es mucho más sencillo que eso, es el número de una cuenta en el banco de la capital, junto con su testamento que nos hace sus únicas herederas.

Las hermanas y Ranko se miraron unos instantes con asombro.

—Creo que… tendremos que irnos a la capital, entonces —resumió Akane.

.

.

 _continuará_

.

.

Nota de autora: Como cada día durante este casi año lleno de emociones, agradezco a los que me han acompañado leyendo mis historias y dejándome sus comentarios. En especial a **Ivarodsan** (salió natural, no es que quería soltar un discurso feminista ni nada XD) **, Anahy Ruz** (pues sí, sería un RankoxAkane porque en este caso Ranma es naturalmente mujer, no había hecho ninguna saga que fuera así hasta ahora) **, Ana 01** (bienvenida 01, parece historia de espías XD, nah, es natural querer que Ranma sea hombre porque así es el original, es solo que esta vez me gustó cambiar un poco) **, Haruri Saotome** (en el próximo capítulo veremos los planes de Kuno, jojojo) **, Rokumon** (sin duda Nabiki se podría hacer muchos planes con Ranma y ya está pensando cómo sacarle provecho XD) **, Saritanimelove** (sí, me gusta crear historias donde, aunque las circunstancias cambien y por ejemplo Ranma no sea hombre, de todas formas el amor entre ellos exista) **, Eleonor Saotome** (te huele bien XD, aunque Ranko también se transforma en hombre, así que… mmm…) **, Dee-Dee Zednem** (exactamente, quería hacerlo como esas películas de matiné que daban los sábados de tarde en los canales de aire XD, con un poco de aventura) **, Juanyrdz0** (jajaja, eso fue solamente una ironía, pero de todas formas sí voy a seguir escribiendo, aunque no publique todos los días) **, LumLumLove** (quizá en algún momento sí continúe esa historia, aunque ya no será aquí en _el año de la felicidad)_ y **Lily Tendo 89** (es que me encanta Ranko XD, pero de todas formas la parte masculina de Ranma también tendrá sus momentos).

Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	355. El salvaje este (parte 12)

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _El año de la felicidad_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **El salvaje este**

(parte 12)

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

—Después de todo sí había un tesoro —murmuró Kasumi volviendo a leer el papel que tenía en las manos—. Papá… no nos dejaste desprotegidas, realmente guardaste un gran tesoro para tus hijas.

—En realidad, siempre podríamos haber vendido las armas, como ya lo he dicho —puntualizó Nabiki cruzándose de brazos.

—Pero son nuestro legado —se quejó Akane—, no podemos deshacernos de la última cosa que nos queda de papá y de la familia Tendo.

—Bueno, ya no es el caso —le recordó Nabiki.

—No hay que precipitarse, hermanas —terció Kasumi—. Debemos hacerlo todo con calma, aunque encontremos una gran fortuna tenemos que saber muy bien cómo invertirla para no despilfarrarla.

—Ah, la cautelosa Kasumi —Nabiki fingió un suspiro—. Ya he pensado en varias maneras en que podríamos aprovechar todo el dinero.

—¿En verdad? Ni siquiera sabemos cuánto es —dijo Akane—, si está en yenes o en oro, o si podremos acceder a toda la cantidad o cobraremos una renta mensual…

—Bah, detalles —Nabiki movió una mano para quitarle importancia, luego se señaló la sien derecha con el índice—. Todo está pensado y calculado.

—Hay algo que no comprendo —intervino Ranko luego de quedar pensativa unos instantes—, ¿cómo Kuno pudo haberse enterado de la fortuna que ocultaba Soun Tendo si ni siquiera sus hijas lo sabían?

Las Tendo se miraron entre sí y fue Kasumi la que habló:

—Podría haber sido por Kamiwakiru Kuno padre, abuelo de Tatewaki Kuno. Era el dueño de la primera armería donde papá entró a trabajar cuando era apenas un jovencito y con el tiempo se hicieron buenos amigos. El señor Kamiwakiru falleció hace ya unos años, dicen que en sus últimos años comenzó a padecer demencia, hablaba incoherencias, deliraba, casi no reconocía a las personas a su alrededor y muchas veces hablaba de cosas que habían sucedido hacía mucho tiempo. Las malas lenguas dicen que esa demencia es hereditaria y que viene por la rama materna, desde la tatarabuela de Tatewaki Kuno.

—Lo creo —sintetizó Nabiki.

—Entonces, ¿ese señor podría haberle contado a Kuno lo del tesoro de Soun Tendo en uno de esos delirios? —aventuró Ranko.

—Es posible —asintió Kasumi—. Además, se suponía que el señor Kamiwakiru padre estaba escribiendo sus memorias pues era de los primeros hombres que llegaron a Nerima a instalar fábricas y comercios en el pueblo y ayudaron a hacerlo más próspero, Kuno podría haber tenido acceso a esos apuntes, si es que los hubo. El libro finalmente no se hizo debido a la enfermedad del señor Kamiwakiru.

—Y ese pervertido y aprovechado quiso robarles su única herencia, ¡y de la manera más vil, obligándolas a casarse! —dijo Ranko con rabia.

—Nunca, ninguna de nosotras se habría casado con él, Ranko, aunque no tuviéramos para comer —sentenció Akane—. Yo nunca permitiría que mis hermanas sufrieran esa desgracia.

—¿Y quién te defendería a ti, Akane? —inquirió Ranko mirándola a los ojos.

La otra muchacha no supo qué responder. Nunca nadie, además de sus padres y sus hermanas, se había preocupado por ella o por su bienestar.

No pudo responder, contrariada, las palabras no le salían.

—Es mejor que vayamos a dormir un poco —sugirió Kasumi levantándose. Quedan pocas horas para el alba y hemos tenido un día lleno de emociones. Mañana por la mañana podremos hacer los preparativos para irnos a la capital. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches —dijo también Nabiki y siguió a su hermana mayor rumbo a las habitaciones mientras conversaban la hora en que saldrían los trenes hasta la capital.

El silencio se prolongó entre Ranko y Akane, con los ronquidos del panda dormido sobre la mesa retumbando de vez en cuando en la tranquilidad de la cocina.

—¿Tendríamos que despertarlo y llevarlo a un futón? —sugirió Akane viendo a Genma babear sobre la mesa de la cocina.

—Nah, déjalo, y que le sirva de escarmiento para que vea lo que ocurre cuando bebe demasiado —respondió Ranko.

Como Akane no dijo nada más, de nuevo se extendió el silencio entre ellas. Solo para tener las manos ocupadas y algo que hacer, Ranko juntó las tazas ya vacías de té y las llevó hasta la mesada de madera que Kasumi usaba para cocinar.

—Será mejor dejar esto ordenado —comentó después tomando las armas que había sobre la mesa para colocarlas donde debían ir.

—Oh, no —Akane se movió hacia el mismo lugar para detenerla—, debes estar cansada y…

Los dedos de ambas se rozaron sin querer. Akane se apartó asustada, Ranko dejó la pistola de nuevo sobre la mesa abriendo los ojos como platos. Su corazón latía acelerado.

—Aún… no te quitas la ropa —comentó Akane.

Los ojos de Ranko la observaron desorbitados.

—¿Q-Qué…?

Akane parpadeó.

—¡Hablo de esas ropas de hombre! —replicó—. Tus ropas de… de…

—Ah… sí, sí —Ranko se observó y se dio cuenta de que todavía usaba la ropa de hombre que se había puesto para convertirse en Ranma. En la prisa por salir del teatro La rosa negra había tomado su pequeña maleta, pero no el vestido que había usado para actuar. Con una mueca lo dio por perdido. Apretó los labios—. Akane… lo lamento, siento haberte ocultado la verdad sobre Ranma. Yo sé que tú…

—¿Yo?

—Bueno, tú… estabas —Ranko movió las manos intentando dar con las palabras—. Te gustaba… te gustaba un poco Ran- Ranma…

—Eso no es… —Akane se sonrojó de inmediato.

—Lamento haber roto tu ilusión —comentó la pelirroja apartando los ojos—. Si de algo te sirve, puedo decirte que… si Ranma fuera real, tú… tú le habrías gustado.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —inquirió Akane mirándola incrédula.

—Porque eres una chica muy bonita… sobre todo cuando sonríes —confesó Ranko. Luego se rio nerviosa y se rascó la nuca—. Vaya, esa no es la clase de cosa que una chica puede decirle a otra, ¿verdad?

Akane no se rio, se quedó en silencio, un poco sonrojada. Se acercó despacio a Ranko y le tomó una mano con cuidado. La pelirroja se quedó callada de golpe mirándola con sus grandes ojos azules.

—¿A-Akane…?

—Ranko, a mí puedes decirme la verdad —murmuró en tono bajo, para que nadie oyera.

—¿La verdad? —susurró Ranko observando el rostro de Akane muy cerca de ella.

—La verdad sobre si eres… naturalmente mujer… u hombre.

—¿Qué? —Ranko la miró con el rostro desencajado.

—Quizá, al haberte hospedado en una casa donde solo hay mujeres, temías que pudiéramos repudiarte si nos contabas la verdad —dijo Akane—. Pero no tenemos nada contra ti, nos ayudaste y nos salvaste de Kuno; no nos importa darle asilo a una mujer o a un hombre.

—Akane, yo…

—He notado… —la interrumpió Akane volteando el rostro hacia el lado para que Ranko no pudiera verla—, he notado que a veces me miras… de cierta manera…

—No es verdad —replicó de inmediato Ranko dando un paso atrás y soltándose del agarre de Akane—. Yo no te miro de ninguna manera.

—Sí lo haces. Por eso quería saber…

—Soy una chica, Akane —puntualizó la pelirroja con enfado—. Una chica no mira a otra, las chicas no se miran entre sí.

Akane se quedó en silencio unos segundos.

—Entiendo —dijo—, debo haberme equivocado.

—Sí, te confundiste.

—Cuando… cuando te conviertes en hombre, ¿sientes algo? —quiso saber Akane—. ¿Cambian tus emociones?, ¿o tu manera de ver…?

—Cuando me transformo solo cambio por fuera —sentenció la pelirroja—. Sigo siendo yo, pero con otro cuerpo. Si algo siento, soy yo misma la que lo siente. Lo único que cambia es lo que puedo hacer, un hombre es naturalmente más fuerte que una mujer; además, los tipos a los que me enfrento me temen y me respetan más por ser hombre. Fuera de eso… todo sigue siendo lo mismo.

A Akane le pareció que la pelirroja temblaba un poco, no sabía si de rabia o algo más, y en ese caso, ¿sería rabia hacia ella?

—Lo siento, Ranko, no quería…

—Está bien —Ranko cerró los ojos y soltó el aire en un largo suspiro—. Es normal, ¿sabes?, tener dudas… querer saber ciertas cosas…

Se dio la vuelta.

—Lo lamento, Ranko, de verdad, yo…

—Ah, no te preocupes. Seguimos siendo… amigas —dijo.

—Amigas —asintió Akane.

La menuda pelirroja seguía dándole la espalda.

—Mañana irás a la capital con nosotras, ¿verdad? —preguntó Akane después—. No podríamos hacer nada de esto si no fuera por ti.

Ranko volteó lentamente y la miró.

—No —respondió—. Bueno… sí, pero solo porque voy en la misma dirección. Mañana me iré de Nerima.

—¿Cómo? —Akane la observó estupefacta.

—Este pueblo es muy pequeño, ya no hay lugares donde pueda actuar —respondió Ranko poniéndose las manos detrás de la cabeza en una postura relajada—. Y si los hubiera, Kodachi estaría siempre importunándome, estoy segura. Ya es hora de que busque otros horizontes, a eso me dedico, a viajar mostrando mi arte.

—Cla-Claro… —respondió Akane bajando los ojos, no había pensado hasta ese momento en que Ranko se iría, casi la sentía como parte de la familia.

—Ahora mejor vayamos a dormir —sugirió Ranko—. Traeré mi futón a la cocina para que no estés incómoda.

—Pero, yo… —balbuceó Akane.

—Es mejor así —insistió Ranko con una sonrisa—. Y así cuidaré también de Genma.

Ranko se movió con rapidez y trajo el futón enrollado, estirándolo después cerca de la mesa de la cocina.

—Buenas noches, Akane —dijo después y se apresuró a apagar la lámpara.

La oscuridad inundó la cocina. Akane se quedó inmóvil, observando el bulto de la pelirroja abriendo las mantas del futón y después comenzando a desprenderse los puños de la camisa de hombre que llevaba puesta.

—Bue… buenas noches… Ranko —susurró Akane y se fue a su habitación sintiendo su corazón contraído en un pequeño puño doloroso.

Ranko terminó de quitarse la ropa y se puso a tientas el camisón. Con los dedos se deshizo la trenza ya bastante despeinada. Se metió en el futón y se cubrió con las mantas hasta la barbilla, a pesar de que no hacía tanto frío.

Se quedó allí tendida, con los ojos abiertos de par en par en la oscuridad. Un instante después sintió una leve cosquilla en la mejilla y al pasarse el dedo notó la lágrima que bajaba lentamente por la curva de su rostro. Luego otra, y una más del otro lado.

—Bah, nunca serás normal, Ranko, acostúmbrate de una vez —se dijo con dureza en un murmullo.

Se tendió de costado y cerró los ojos, obligándose a dormir.

.

.

Al día siguiente, a media mañana, las hermanas Tendo, Ranko y el panda se encaminaron a la estación de Nerima para tomar el tren que salía a la capital. Todas llevaban sombrero y charlaban animadamente, Ranko llevaba la maleta con todas sus cosas y las Tendo llevaban cada una un bolsito muy coqueto donde ocultaban sus pistolas; Kasumi, además, llevaba un bolso extra con bocadillos para el viaje y unas cantimploras con agua.

La aspereza que había habido entre Akane y la pelirroja la noche anterior parecía haber desaparecido como si solo hubiera formado parte de un sueño. Ranko reía y charlaba, Kasumi y Nabiki estaban tristes por su partida e intentaban hacerle prometer que regresaría a visitarlas, mientras tanto, Akane se mantenía ensimismada y callada, un poco más atrás, caminando a la par del panda.

—Señor Genma —dijo—, cuidará de Ranko, ¿verdad? Lo que hace… —bajó un poco la voz para que oídos indiscretos de personas que iban andando cerca de ellas no la escucharan—, eso de convertirse en hombre… es muy peligroso. Creo que Ranko no se ha dado cuenta de que puede encontrarse con más hombres como ese Sato y quizá un día…

El panda gesticuló, abriendo los brazos y moviendo el hocico a un lado y al otro. Akane inclinó la cabeza y al final hizo un gesto triste.

—No puedo entenderlo, señor Genma —dictaminó.

El panda cerró la boca de golpe y dejó caer los hombros.

—Genma —llamó Ranko desde más adelante—, no estés molestando a Akane. Ella no tiene tu licor.

El panda se movió con rapidez y comenzó a caminar junto a Ranko, lanzando lastimeros gemidos.

—No, no te lo daré, es demasiado temprano para comenzar a beber —dictaminó la pelirroja.

El panda continuó insistiendo. Ranko soltó una cantarina risa.

—Por favor, Genma, no prometas cosas que no podrás cumplir —dijo la pelirroja y lo acarició con cariño en la cabeza.

Akane los observaba, caminando al final del grupo. De pronto se llenó de nostalgia observando aquella escena y deseó que Ranko y el señor Genma no tuvieran que irse nunca.

.

.

—Habla más despacio, Gosunkugi —pidió Kuno mientras mascaba el arroz de su desayuno—. Empieza de nuevo por el principio.

—Señor —dijo Gosunkugi intentando recuperar el aliento—, estuve vigilando a las Tendo como me lo pidió. Esta mañana todo parecía normal, al levantarse hicieron todas las tareas de siempre, pero luego se prepararon para salir.

—¿Qué tiene eso de extraño? —preguntó Kuno metiéndose un poco de pescado ahumado en la boca.

—Salieron todas, señor —respondió Gosunkugi pasándose la manga por la frente para secarse el sudor—, incluso esa pelirroja que se aloja con ellas…

— _¿Esa?_ —intervino Kodachi, con la boca rodeada de migas de los bollos que estaba comiendo—. ¿La tonta que quiso robarse mi espectáculo? ¿Esas pueblerinas le daban asilo?... ¡No me sorprende!, ya sabemos cómo son esas, todas unas vulgares, sin clase ni modales, unas plebeyas de la misma calaña.

—La bella pelirroja destilaba un aura celestial igual que las hermanas Tendo —dijo Kuno con los ojos nublados de sentimiento—, no lo pensaré dos veces para incluirla en mi pequeño harén cuando me case con alguna de las hermanas.

—No digas cosas tan desagradables durante el desayuno, hermano —pidió Kodachi de mal humor.

—Como decía, señor —intervino Gosunkugi nuevamente—, todas iban con sus mejores vestidos, sombrero y un bolsito. Se dirigían a la estación de trenes y pude averiguar que compraron billetes para la capital.

—¿Y eso? —inquirió Kuno interesado.

—Es seguro que no van de compras —comentó Kodachi y soltó una risotada.

—¿O quizá sí? —dijo Kuno con temor—. ¿Será posible que hayan encontrado el dinero y vayan a gastárselo a la capital?

—¿De qué tamaño eran las bolsas? —le preguntó Kodachi a Gosunkugi.

—Y-Yo… no lo sé —el hombre se puso nervioso—. ¿Tamaño mediano?... Y la pelirroja llevaba una maleta.

—¡Lo están robando, hermano! —exclamó Kodachi con ojos de víbora—. ¡Están robando nuestro dinero!

—¡NUNCA! —rugió Kuno levantándose de golpe y echando la silla hacia atrás, que cayó al suelo. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de decepción—. No pensé que me traicionarían de esa manera, ahora ya no podré tenerlas en mi harén. ¡El destino es un amo cruel!

—Mi pobre Tatewaki, esas brujas no merecían tu generosidad, ¡nunca la merecieron! —exclamó Kodachi con candor.

—Gosunkugi —ordenó Kuno con voz potente—, reúne a los hombres. Tenemos una misión.

.

.

Las Tendo, Ranko y el panda ocuparon unos asientos al final del vagón de tercera clase del tren que iba a la capital. No había demasiada gente, el tren se iría llenando a medida que avanzaran pasando por las distintas ciudades apostadas a la vera de la gran vía férrea que atravesaba el salvaje este.

El tren se puso en marcha lentamente saliendo de la estación y comenzó a ganar velocidad a medida que se alejaba de Nerima. Unos minutos después las hermanas se relajaron, Nabiki abrió un libro y se puso a leer, mientras Kasumi sacaba su bordado para entretenerse durante el viaje. El panda se acurrucó en su rincón junto a la ventana y se quedó dormido en seguida.

—Saldré un momento a tomar el aire —dijo Ranko y se encaminó a la parte de atrás del vagón, donde estaba la puerta que daba al exterior.

—Te acompañaré —dijo Akane.

La pelirroja la miró durante un instante y al final asintió, sin decir nada más.

Cuando abrieron la puerta el aire les dio de lleno en la cara y les alborotó el cabello. Ranko tuvo que sostenerse el sombrero que todavía tenía puesto para que el viento no se lo llevara. Salieron al improvisado descanso y cerraron la puerta. El sonido del tren era mucho más fuerte allí. Las esporádicas casas que quedaban a los lados de la vía comenzaban a desaparecer y el tren se internaba en una serie de praderas y campos de cultivo.

—Ah, me encanta la soledad de estos paisajes —comentó Ranko con una sonrisa. Una mano todavía sostenía su sombrero y la otra se tomaba con fuerza de la barandilla que había allí para no caerse.

Akane la observó. Los mechones pelirrojos que se habían soltado de su trenza danzaban libres con el viento alrededor de su rostro blanquísimo. Sus ojos azules estaban chispeantes mientras sus labios se curvaban.

—Ranko… —Akane tragó saliva, intentó hablar a pesar de que el ruido lo hacía difícil— yo…

De pronto la pelirroja se echó un poco hacia adelante para ver mejor.

—Mira —dijo señalando mucho más adelante, a los kilómetros de terreno por los que el tren ya había pasado—, ¿qué es eso?

Una polvareda de tierra avanzaba hacia ellas junto con diminutas figuras negras que a medida que se acercaban pudieron distinguir como caballos con sus respectivos jinetes. Los hombres que montaban iban con los rostros cubiertos por pañuelos.

—Oh, no, ¿asaltantes? —dijo Akane preocupada.

—¿Ese de ahí no es Kuno? –inquirió a su vez Ranko.

A la cabeza del grupo, como si lo estuviera liderando, iba efectivamente Tatewaki Kuno con el sombrero puesto y su pistola Baby Cry desenfundada.

Akane y Ranko se miraron preocupadas.

—¿Qué es lo que planeará ahora? —dijo Ranko mientras el tren avanzaba inexorable.

.

.

 _continuará_

.

.

Nota de autora: Un día menos y cada vez más cerca de la meta. Gracias a todos los que cada día me leen y dejan comentarios, en especial a **Juanyrdz0, Dee-Dee Zednem, Dlrn, Rokumon, Haruri Saotome, EleonorSaotome, Saritanimelove, Ivarodsan, Noham, Lily Tendo89.**

Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	356. El salvaje este (parte 13)

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _El año de la felicidad_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **El salvaje este**

(parte 13)

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

—Esos son bandidos, está claro —dijo Akane junto a Ranko observando hacia la distancia—. ¿Acaso Kuno quiere asaltar el tren?

—¿O fingirá un asalto para hacerse pasar por héroe? —sugirió Ranko torciendo la boca en una mueca—. ¿O algo para desprestigiar al caballo salvaje?... ¡En su mente podría haber un millón de locuras!

Akane se mordió los labios porque Ranko tenía razón.

.

.

—¡A toda velocidad! —Kuno alzó la voz para que se escuchara por encima del galope de los caballos y del lejano sonido del tren. Levantó su arma en el aire—. ¡A toda velocidad!

—¡Ese dinero será nuestro! —exclamó uno de los bandidos soltando una risa desagradable y espoleando el caballo para que corriera todavía un poco más rápido.

—¿Dinero? —soltó Kuno—. ¿A qué dinero te refieres, bellaco? Los lingotes de oro son propiedad de la familia Kuno y han sido hurtados, pero volverán al lugar donde pertenecen: mis cálidas y fuertes manos.

—Señor… señor Kuno —llamó Gosunkugi aproximando su caballo al de su amo—, tuve que prometerles una parte el tesoro, no había otra manera en que unos bandidos actuaran tan rápido y con tanto brío.

—¿Hiciste qué cosa, Gosunkugi?... —Kuno palideció—. ¿Yo? ¿Compartir mis riquezas con estos malhechores infames y malolientes?

—Señor, pero… —balbuceó Gosunkugi.

—¡Cierra el pico, infeliz montón de estiércol! —bramó una voz por encima de ellos y vieron a un magnífico caballo de un negro lustroso acercándose y colocando la montura entre ellos. Los fríos ojos que se divisaban entre el sombrero y el pañuelo que le cubría el rostro hicieron que Kuno temblara—. Una parte del oro es nuestra porque llamaste pidiendo ayuda como una niñita ultrajada. Y al maldito bastardo que va en ese tren… ¡que nadie lo toque o le arrancaré las uñas de la mano con los dientes! Ese asqueroso caballo salvaje es _mío._

Los demás asintieron con cautela. Los labios de Kuno temblaron.

—Cla-Claro, señor Sato… sí, como usted… di-diga —respondió.

Sato le mostró los dientes haciendo un gruñido y avanzó corriendo a más velocidad sobre su caballo.

—¡Gosunkugi! —gritó después Kuno, haciendo que su empleado se encogiera un poco, como si esperara un golpe—. ¿Qué has hecho? ¿Cómo invitas a tan insano caballero a esta travesía?

—El me escuchó hablar cuando contrataba a los demás y se sumó solo —respondió Gosunkugi—, le juro que no fui yo. Y al escuchar que podía encontrarse de nuevo con el caballo salvaje fue el primero en montar y venir corriendo.

—Conque quiere la revancha —reflexionó Kuno con un brillo en la mirada—. Dejemos que él capture al tal caballo salvaje, pero luego nos desharemos de él y seré _yo_ el que le dé el tiro de gracia. ¿Entendiste, Gosunkugi?

—S-Sí, señor Kuno.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es el plan? —le exigió Kuno.

En ese momento Sato se puso a la cabeza del grupo y habló torciendo la cabeza hacia ellos.

—Los atacaremos cuando el tren entre en el cañón Furinkan —ordenó—. Todos preparados para tomar el tren por asalto y robar todo lo que encuentren.

El resto de los bandidos asintieron.

—Ustedes —indicó después Sato señalando a un par de hombres—. Tomen el camino que sube la montaña para poder asaltar el tren por arriba. Ustedes dos también van con ellos —agregó señalando con un dedo a Kuno y Gosunkugi.

—S-Sí, se-señor Sato —respondieron los dos al instante irguiéndose en la montura.

.

.

Ranko se volteó rápidamente y entró de nuevo al vagón, seguida por Akane. La pelirroja se acercó a las hermanas Tendo y al panda, que estaban tranquilamente sentados. Se inclinó hacia ellos.

—Tenemos problemas —dijo.

Nabiki alzó los ojos de su lectura. Kasumi la observó con preocupación. Ranko sacudió al panda, que abrió los ojos de golpe y soltó un gruñido porque lo despertaran de su siesta.

—Unos bandidos van a asaltar el tren —continuó diciendo Ranko.

—Liderados por Kuno —agregó Akane.

—¿Es que no se cansa? —preguntó Nabiki—. ¿Qué querrá ahora?

—Solo él puede saberlo —respondió Ranko—. Pero debemos hacer algo.

—Pero no pueden alcanzarnos, ¿cierto? —intervino Kasumi—. Unos caballos nunca serán más rápidos que el tren.

Las mujeres se miraron entre sí. Nabiki apretó los labios.

—Maldición —dijo—. En pocos kilómetros el tren se internará en el cañón Furinkan, el lugar más horrible de todo Nerima. Entre altas y afiladas paredes de roca la vía debe dar varias curvas por la desigualdad del terreno.

—El tren deberá bajar la velocidad —comentó Akane con temor—, y los asaltantes podrían abordarnos.

—Diablos —murmuró Ranko. El panda gimió con desconsuelo.

—Ese parece un plan demasiado inteligente para que lo haya hecho Kuno, ¿están seguras de que se trata de él? —preguntó Nabiki levantando una ceja.

—Él iba a la cabeza —sentenció Akane.

—Necesitamos hacer algo —dijo Ranko desesperada—. ¿Cuán largo es ese cañón?

—Son muchos y angustiantes kilómetros —respondió Nabiki con rostro serio—, hasta llegar al paso de Happosai.

—Oh, es ese lugar donde murió el famoso pistolero Happosai, y todo por culpa de unas bragas —comentó Kasumi divertida.

—¿Bragas? —inquirió Ranko inclinando la cabeza hacia un costado.

—Mejor no preguntes detalles —la cortó Nabiki—. Cruzando el paso de Happosai el camino se abre de nuevo a campo traviesa, si consiguiéramos llegar a ese lugar sin permitirles entrar a los asaltantes estaríamos sanas y salvas. Los caballos estarían reventados como para continuar más allá y luego el tren ganaría velocidad y ya no podrían alcanzarnos.

—Entonces debemos resistir hasta el paso de Happosai —sentenció Ranko con una mirada desafiante—. Todos los que están en el tren deberán empuñar un arma, ¿con cuánta munición contaremos? Debemos avisar al maquinista que…

Akane la detuvo poniéndole la mano en un brazo. Ranko la observó desconcertada al sentir su tibio contacto a través de la manga del vestido.

—No lo lograremos —dijo la menor de las Tendo con una mirada triste.

—¿Qué dices, Akane? —inquirió Ranko desconcertada.

—Es verdad —intervino Nabiki—, no tendremos las armas suficientes, en este tren hay solo gente común y corriente de Nerima, aún no hemos llegado a los otros pueblos. Son simples tenderos o granjeros, no usan armas más que para asustar a los pájaros.

—Pero, ¿de qué hablan? —dijo Ranko incrédula—. ¿Por qué piensan que a estos parajes los llaman «el salvaje este»? ¡Todo el mundo tiene un arma!

—Sí, pero no todos saben usarla —resumió Akane.

Ranko se quedó con la boca abierta un instante y al final dejó caer los hombros.

—Estamos acabados —sentenció con el rostro sombrío.

—No, aún hay esperanza —dijo Kasumi sonriente. Dejó su bordado a un lado y se levantó. Estiró los brazos y sacó el bolso que tenía guardado en el compartimento superior, al abrirlo mostró una buena cantidad de armas y varias cajas de balas.

Los ojos de Ranko se abrieron como platos.

—Kasumi… ¿por qué viajas con tantas armas? —preguntó la pelirroja.

—Bueno… no salimos mucho de casa, no sabía qué clase de peligros podríamos encontrar en el camino —respondió la mujer. Luego se llevó una mano a la mejilla con preocupación—. ¿Acaso hice mal?

—Para esta ocasión, viene como anillo al dedo —le respondió Nabiki.

—¡Eres fantástica, Kasumi! —exclamó la pelirroja plantándole un beso en la mejilla.

Akane se quedó impactada por aquella muestra de afecto, pero los demás continuaron como si nada, por lo que al final fue simplemente Akane la que tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y el corazón acelerado mientras cierta amargura le dejaba un desagradable sabor en la boca.

—Debemos tomar nuestras armas y no permitirles abordar el tren —dijo Ranko—. Hay que dar la voz de alarma… ¡Señoras! ¡Señores! —dijo alzando la voz. Las pocas personas que había en el vagón voltearon a mirarla—. Unos asaltantes abordarán el tren, debemos defendernos, no permitamos que…

Todos dejaron de prestarle atención, volviendo a hacer lo que estaban haciendo.

—Es esa chica extraña del teatro, la que tiene a ese animal peligroso como mascota —murmuró una mujer.

—Seguro quiere dar otro espectáculo… los actores son así, tan dramáticos —replicó un hombre.

—Vaya locura, ¿qué asaltantes podrían abordarnos? A menos que un caballo pueda deslizarse veloz como un tren lo dudo mucho —comentó otro con sorna.

—Pero… —la pelirroja abrió la boca incrédula— pero… ellos…

Volteó a ver a las hermanas Tendo, que estaban cargando las pistolas con tranquilidad.

—¿Escucharon eso? —preguntó Ranko rabiosa—. Esa gente… esa gente no cree…

Ofuscada, no pudo terminar la frase.

—Lo sabemos —dijo Nabiki en tono aburrido mientras cerraba el tambor de una pistola y la dejaba preparada para disparar.

—No te preocupes, nosotras podremos contra esos asaltantes —aseguró Kasumi con una sonrisa dulce y confiada.

—¡Pero si ellos simplemente miraran por las malditas ventanillas! —exclamó Ranko agitando los brazos como una niña haciendo un berrinche.

Akane se mordió el labio, iba a decir algo, pero el panda se movió en ese momento y le tiró del vestido a Ranko mientras gemía y movía el brazo libre.

—No, Genma… —replicó la pelirroja de mal humor—. Te dije que no quería volver a hacerlo.

El panda insistió, señalando hacia la ventana.

—No quiero hacerlo… no, no podrás convencerme… —insistió la pelirroja cruzando los brazos—. Lo haremos así y se acabó.

—Creo que el señor Genma tiene razón —intervino Akane apretando una pistola contra su pecho con las dos manos.

—¿Qué? —los ojos azules de Ranko la miraron con curiosidad—. ¿Acaso le entiendes cuando habla?

—No —Akane negó con la cabeza—, pero creo entender lo que quiere decirte. A mí… se me ocurrió lo mismo —confesó con vergüenza.

—¿Quieres… quieres ver a Ranma? —preguntó Ranko como si fuera una broma, pero el deje agrio se sintió en su voz.

—No —respondió Akane—. Pero en este mundo solo los hombres tienen voz para ciertas cosas, y tampoco cualquier hombre sino uno poderoso, que esté por encima del resto.

Ranko se sonrojó, sintió la mirada llena de admiración de Akane y notó que no era admiración por ser el caballo salvaje, o porque fuera hombre, sino por ser ella misma, Ranko, la que se había atrevido a luchar contra las injusticias.

El panda rebuscó en el equipaje que llevaban y se acercó a Ranko con unas prendas dobladas. Su boca se abrió y se cerró varias veces dando gemidos.

—Sí, deberías apurarte —dijo Akane—. Estamos por llegar al cañón Furinkan.

—¿Estás segura de que no le entiendes? —inquirió Ranko con alarma.

Akane sonrió. Ranko apartó los ojos.

—Dame una cantimplora —le dijo al panda y con la ropa y el agua fría se metió en uno de los compartimentos que correspondían al toilette y cerró la puerta.

Akane se inclinó hacia el panda.

—Señor Genma, ¿tendrá más de esas cintas que usan como antifaz? —preguntó con una sonrisa. El panda movió la cabeza inclinándola hacia un lado, movió la boca—. Porque se me acaba de ocurrir una idea y las necesito.

El panda rebuscó de nuevo en la maleta y sacó varias cintas negras que tenía de repuesto. Akane las recibió encantada y se volteó hacia sus hermanas.

—Entonces, ¿cuál será el plan? —preguntó Nabiki, que ya tenía tres pistolas cargadas y comenzaba a ponerse su cinturón para enfundarlas.

—Yo tengo uno —dijo Akane. Miró a Kasumi—.- ¿Me prestarías tus tijeras, hermana?

—Claro, Akane.

—¿Qué pretendes? —inquirió Nabiki.

—Hacer lo único que podemos hacer para sobrevivir este asalto —respondió Akane. Se acercó más a sus hermanas y les susurró en pocas palabras lo que debían hacer. Nabiki se mostró divertida y Kasumi un tanto preocupada.

—Bueno, dicen que solo se vive una vez —replicó Nabiki.

.

.

Las hermanas Tendo avanzaron llevando cada una tantas armas como podían, salieron del vagón y se internaron en el siguiente. Recorrieron con la mirada los asientos y a las personas que estaban sentadas allí, muchas ensimismadas en el paisaje o leyendo el diario o una revista. Con sigilo y eficiencia tomaron algunas maletas de los compartimentos superiores y continuaron avanzando hasta el siguiente vagón, donde se metieron en el cubículo correspondiente al baño.

—Espero que hayamos robado las maletas correctas —dijo Akane abriendo la que tenía y rebuscando entre la ropa.

—Yo solo espero que las ropas de la mía estén limpias —suplicó Nabiki.

—Esto es realmente emocionante –comentó Kasumi con las mejillas sonrojadas de placer.

Mientras sus hermanas se despojaban de sus vestidos y empezaban a vestirse con la ropa masculina, Akane tomó las tijeras y se cortó el cabello un poco más abajo del hombro de un solo y bastante desparejo corte.

Luego abrió el pequeño ventanuco del baño y sacó el brazo, abriendo la mano y dejando que los largos mechones negro azulados fueran llevados por el viento.

—Oh, Akane —comentó Kasumi, entre admirada y algo triste por la pérdida.

—Volverá a crecer —dijo la aludida.

—Realmente debes estar enamorada —intervino Nabiki mientras se abrochaba los pantalones.

—Pero, ¿de qué hablas? —Akane se dio la vuelta fingiendo que se acomodaba la camisa masculina, pero lo que quería era que vieran la turbación en su rostro.

—Dicen que así son las personas enamoradas: drásticas y apasionadas —explicó Nabiki.

—Yo no estoy…

—Como si no hubiéramos visto las miradas que se echan —siguió Nabiki como si nada, ajustándose el cinturón con las pistolas alrededor de las caderas—. ¿Verdad, Kasumi? —la aludida solo pestañeó sin entender de qué hablaba y después continuó poniéndose el chaleco por encima de la camisa—. Lo que me pregunto es ¿te enamoraste de la parte masculina o de la femenina? ¿O de ambas?

—¡Nabiki! —exclamó Akane para hacerla callar mientras ayudaba a Kasumi a peinar su sedoso cabello en una descuidada y apretada trenza.

—Pero si no te estoy censurando, Akane —se defendió su hermana—, hasta podría ser divertido. Además, no tendrían problema en tener descendencia, Ranko es mitad hombre.

—Ya basta —murmuró Akane en tono amenazante.

Afortunadamente Nabiki ya no hizo más comentarios. Akane trenzó su propio cabello mientras sus hermanas se ayudaban mutuamente a terminar de vestirse. Con destreza, Kasumi trenzó el corto cabello de Nabiki lo mejor que pudo y lo sujetó con horquillas escondidas en el pelo para que no se soltara el peinado.

Finalmente, cuando estuvieron listas, se observaron entre ellas. Las capas de tela que se habían puesto alrededor del cuerpo bajo la camisa ayudaban a desaparecer la redondez de los senos, al tiempo que engrosaban la cintura para dar la impresión de un torso masculino. Lo flojos y grandes que quedaban los pantalones en la entrepierna y las caderas era disimulado por los cinturones con las pistolas.

Akane tosió.

—Todas… practiquen voces roncas y actitud ruda —ordenó.

Las tres hermanas murmuraron palabras imitando un deje masculino.

—Nunca nos creerán, Akane —dijo Nabiki escéptica.

—Con las emociones del momento, sí —sentenció su hermana—. Ya estamos listas.

Akane cerró los ojos, se puso la cinta negra que le había dado el panda encima y la ató detrás de la cabeza. Sus hermanas la imitaron.

.

.

Del baño al que había entrado la pelirroja salió un muchacho de cabello trenzado con una cinta negra en los ojos a modo de antifaz, que aún se abrochaba la camisa sobre el pecho.

El panda ya lo esperaba con un sombrero puesto y también la cinta que cubría sus ojos dándole una apariencia más terrorífica.

—¿Y las Tendo? —preguntó el muchacho.

El panda hizo pocos gestos y palabras.

—¿Se apostarán en los vagones de más adelante? —inquirió el muchacho—. Bien, ahora debemos intentar que la gente nos ayude.

El muchacho corrió a abrir la puerta que llevaba a la parte de atrás del vagón donde algunos minutos antes había estado con Akane. Los caballos casi alcanzaban el tren y de a poco se comenzaba a sentir la disminución en la velocidad, seguramente estaban entrando en el cañón Furinkan.

—¡Damas y caballeros! —exclamó cerrando la puerta de golpe—. Soy Ranma, mejor conocido como el caballo salvaje, estamos a punto de ser asaltados por un grupo de rufianes cuando entremos al cañón Furinkan. Tendremos que resistir hasta llegar al paso Happosai. ¿Quiénes de aquí saben disparar un arma?

Las personas que estaban en el vagón voltearon a verlo. El panda había adoptado una heroica y feroz pose parándose en sus patas traseras y acomodando las delanteras en su cintura.

—¡No hay tiempo que perder! —apremió Ranma con un rugido.

—Es el caballo salvaje —murmuró una mujer al borde del desmayo.

—El caballo salvaje vino a defendernos —dijo otro hombre poniéndose de pie.

—Señor Ranma, yo traigo mi pistola conmigo —replicó otro sacando su arma.

Ranma sonrió de costado.

—Prepárense para defender este tren —ordenó Ranma—. Debo avisar a los demás pasajeros y en seguida vuelvo.

Corrió hacia la puerta que comunicaba con el otro vagón y la abrió, con el panda pisándole los talones. Pero Ranma se quedó quieto de golpe, mirando con los ojos agrandados de asombro.

En medio del siguiente vagón había lo que parecía ser un menudo muchacho con ropas de hombre que le quedaban demasiado grandes, el cabello trenzado le caía por la espalda y una cinta negra cubría sus ojos rodeándolo de misterio.

—Todos abran las ventanillas y prepárense para disparar a mi orden —mandó el muchacho con voz impostada.

Unos pocos hombres se amontonaban contra las ventanas empuñando sus revólveres. Las mujeres se protegían agachadas bajo los asientos.

—Sí, señor caballo salvaje —respondieron algunos pasajeros con firmeza.

Ranma miró a aquel muchacho que daba órdenes en medio del vagón y el muchacho le devolvió la mirada. Reconoció de inmediato los rasgos suaves y los ojos color canela de Akane.

Ella le devolvió la mirada y sonrió con timidez.

.

.

 _continuará_

.

.

Nota de autora: Cada vez queda menos para terminar este gran desafío. Quisiera agradecer a todos los que durante este año me han leído y dejado sus comentarios, en especial a **Ivarodsan, Haruri Saotome, Lily Tendo89, Juanyrdz0, Dee-Dee Zednem, EleonorSaotome** y **Saritanimelove.**

Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	357. El salvaje este (parte 14)

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _El año de la felicidad_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…._

 **El salvaje este**

(parte 14)

 _…._

 _…_

 _.._

—Ah… —Akane levantó una mano y saludó—. ¿Ho-Hola?

—¿Pero qué…? —Ranma bajó la voz para que nadie lo viera. ¿Cómo reaccionaría la gente al ver que había dos caballos salvajes? Se deslizó, agachándose mientras los pasajeros continuaban mirando por las ventanillas. Al acercarse a Akane mantuvo su postura en cuclillas—. ¿Qué diablos significa esto, Akane? —preguntó en un murmullo bajo.

—Solo estamos ayudando —respondió la chica, bajando la voz y dejando de impostar la ronquera masculina—. Mis hermanas y yo tomaremos el control del resto del tren, Kasumi fue a dar órdenes al maquinista.

—¿Có-Cómo…? —Ranma casi se ahogó con su saliva—. ¿Tus hermanas también? ¿Y todas vestidas así?

—¿De qué otra forma iban a creernos que…? —Akane se interrumpió cuando alguien le habló.

—¡Señor Ranma! —exclamó la asustadiza voz de un pasajero.

—¿Sí? —inquirió Akane con gracia femenina, al darse cuenta de su error carraspeó y frunció la boca y las cejas poniendo una cara que intentaba dar miedo—. Quiero decir… ¿qué… qué diantres ocurre ahora? —soltó en tono áspero.

—Ellos… ellos ya están aquí, señor Ranma —replicó el pasajero, intimidado por el tono de Akane—. ¿Disparamos?

—Oh…

—Disparen, disparen hasta hacerlos caer de las cabalgaduras —ordenó Ranma poniéndose de pie y corriendo de nuevo al vagón desde el que había venido.

Akane parpadeó. Los demás ocupantes del vagón giraron la cabeza y se miraron sorprendidos.

—¿Acaso… acaso eso que vimos…?

—Deben ser los nervios —replicó Akane en tono hosco. Les dejó una bolsa de cuero a sus pies—. Aquí tienen más balas, debo ir a otras partes del tren.

Se colocó otra bolsa en el hombro y corrió hacia donde el verdadero caballo salvaje había ido.

.

.

—¿Ha comprendido lo que le he dicho? —preguntó Kasumi con dulzura al maquinista—. Cuando todo esto acabe le daré unos emparedados que he preparado especialmente.

—¿Usted cocina, señor Ranma? —inquirió el maquinista.

—Hay que saber mantenerse en los duros caminos —respondió Kasumi con sabiduría.

—Claro, claro —el hombre se levantó la gorra para rascarse la amplia frente—. ¿Sabe? No quisiera ofenderlo, pero desde lejos parecía un poco más… musculoso.

—Debe ser un efecto visual.

—Sí, parece —reconoció el maquinista.

.

.

—Disparen a los lugares dolorosos y certeros —ordenó Nabiki mientras repartía las armas en un vagón un poco más atrás de la locomotora—. Un hombro, una pierna, la oreja, los lados del cuello… si es necesario pueden disparar a las patas del caballo.

—¿Del pobre caballo? —preguntó una mujer cubriéndose la boca con un pañuelo, horrorizada.

—¿Qué prefiere, que el caballo no quede cojo o que usted siga viviendo? —indagó Nabiki con una mirada sombría—. Además, usted ni siquiera va a disparar. ¡Le dije que se ocultara bajo el asiento! —ladró estirando el brazo y señalando el lugar al que la mujer tenía que ir.

—Señor Ranma, todas estas son armas Tendōru —comentó uno de los pocos pasajeros del tren en ese vagón que tenía condiciones para disparar.

—Sí, ¿alguna queja? —preguntó Nabiki alzando una ceja.

—No… bueno, yo poseo una Dangerous que me ha dado ciertos problemas en el tambor —explicó el hombre dándose la vuelta hacia ella y volviendo a sentarse como si fuera a dar una larga explicación—. Cuando está con las balas completas da un poco de resistencia para cerrarse, ¿sabe?, hay que hacer un poco de presión. En cambio, si le saco una de las balas, si solo lleno cinco de los seis compartimentos, ¡funciona de maravilla! Claramente hay un problema de distribución del peso. Un amigo mío tiene una Destructora de muy buen ver, no tiene este mismo tipo de problema, sin embargo sí que el cañón tiene una imperfección… no se ve a simple vista, uno debe poner los ojos hacia cierto ángulo. Podría decirse que el tiro sale desviado unos cuantos milímetros, no sé si será por ese problema o quizá tenga otro defecto en el interior, como en el mecanismo de tiro, ¿quizá? Yo pensaba que claramente…

—Claramente usted adquirió una Dangerous del segundo lote de fabricación del año 1876, fueron en total diez armas que se retiraron del mercado con prontitud — respondió Nabiki—. Soun Tendo estuvo trabajando con un aprendiz por apenas dos meses hasta que descubrió que en realidad era un saboteador de la competencia china que quería desprestigiar sus fabricaciones. El tipo se llamaba Saffron, o así le decían, se hizo humo en cuanto lo descubrieron. Claramente —enfatizó Nabiki—, usted tiene la peor suerte del mundo para comprar armas. Ahora dese la vuelta y apunte hacia donde le indiqué.

—Pero… pero ¿cómo explica lo de la Destructora? ¿O también fue un sabotaje? —preguntó el hombre mientras retomaba su posición a regañadientes y apuntaba con la pistola que Nabiki le había dado.

—Claramente está usando munición de otra marca —dijo Nabiki con sequedad—. Le debe haber pedido al señor Himura las balas más baratas que tenía para el modelo, de seguro son las Picolet Chardin, tienen cero punto seis milímetros más que la usual, lo que hace que el tiro salga de manera defectuosa, además deja un desagradable residuo producto del metal de poca calidad, lo que tiñe el cañón por fuera y provoca un efecto visual, como si estuviera torcido.

El hombre la observó con el rostro pálido y los labios temblorosos.

—Yo… yo…

—¡Apunte de una buena vez! —ordenó Nabiki.

—El caballo salvaje sí que sabe de armas —murmuró otro de los pasajeros a su compañero de asiento.

—Silencio —rugió Nabiki abriendo una de las ventanillas—. Todos concentrados. Aquí vienen.

.

.

Ranma abrió la puerta que llevaba a la parte final del tren, donde estaba el pequeño descanso con la barandilla, y se arrodilló, apuntando con su pistola y disparando un limpio tiro que pasó rozando por la oreja de uno de los asaltantes.

Se escucharon fuertes relinchos de los caballos y órdenes dadas a gritos, entonces el grupo de rufianes se dividió en dos grupos que comenzaron a rodear el tren. La velocidad había menguado bastante mientras se internaban en el cañón Furinkan.

Ranma apuntó otra vez, cerrando el ojo izquierdo para tener más precisión. Le dio en el brazo a otro de los hombres, pero tuvo que moverse con rapidez y ocultarse en el espacio a un lado de la puerta dentro del vagón pues las balas en respuesta no se hicieron esperar.

—¡Cúbranse todos! —gritó hacia los pasajeros.

Unas pocas balas sacaron astillas al piso a su alrededor, pero no llegaron hasta el interior del vagón.

—Nos rodean… ¡disparen ahora! —ordenó después, y escuchó la ráfaga de balas.

Los asaltantes respondieron haciendo añicos varios vidrios de las ventanillas. Akane apareció por el medio del vagón, corriendo agachada para llegar hasta Ranma.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó él preocupado.

—Claro que sí —respondió ella como si nada, y le sonrió. Dejó en el suelo el bolso que traía y comenzó a sacar varias partes metálicas de armas.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Ranma observándola.

—Me preparo para disparar.

Akane conectó las piezas una a una con agilidad y cuando estuvo lista cargó las balas de grueso calibre. Al final levantó el rifle y se asomó por la puerta abierta del vagón. El aire hizo que algunos de sus mechones, sueltos de la trenza, ondearan alrededor de su rostro.

Oprimió el gatillo y disparó. Movió el mecanismo para que se cargara la siguiente bala y volvió a disparar. El mismo hombre recibió los dos balazos, uno en el hombro y otro en la pierna, cayendo al final del caballo con un grito de dolor.

Akane se refugió con rapidez tras la pared, apretujándose junto a Ranma cuando las balas llovieron por la puerta abierta, haciendo saltar chispas de los revestimientos metálicos.

—¿Qué es… qué es eso? —preguntó Ranma. Sentía el calor de Akane junto a él y observó el cabello de ella, notoriamente más corto, y trenzado con desenfado.

—Un rifle —respondió ella y al escuchar que habían cesado las balas se asomó otra vez por la puerta y descargó otros disparos contra los asaltantes.

Una vez más se refugió, pero esta vez hacia la pared del otro lado de la puerta. Ranma la observó un momento más y también se asomó, más agachado, para disparar a su vez. Consiguió hacer caer a otro de los hombres, pero uno escapó, espoleando a su caballo y cabalgando hacia adelante, a los otros vagones. Maldiciendo, volvió a refugiarse apoyando la espalda en la pared.

—Pero te vi armarlo por partes —siguió diciendo, como si la conversación que mantenía con Akane continuara—. No sabía que los Special Served podían armarse.

—No todos —respondió Akane estirando el brazo y dando dos disparos, para volver a meterse en su refugio contra la pared—. Es un modelo prototipo de papá, el rifle triple S.

—Triple S —murmuró Ranma y también estiró su brazo y descargó las balas que le quedaban en su Arashi. Luego se refugió en la pared y sacó más balas del bolsillo del cuero de su cinturón.

—Triple S por Super Special Served —explicó Akane disparando una vez más a los asaltantes—. Es más poderoso que el Special Served, y más certero, además no se calienta tanto con el uso continuo.

—Vaya —comentó Ranma y asomó la cabeza para disparar—, quisiera uno de esos.

—Nabiki tiene el otro en los vagones de adelante, puedes pedírselo —comentó Akane mientras se ocultaba rápido para que las balas no le dieran.

.

.

—¿Eso… eso es un Special Served? —le preguntó a Nabiki el mismo hombre que le había hablado antes cuando la vio ensamblar las partes de su rifle.

—Un prototipo solamente, Soun Tendo no llegó a patentarlo —respondió ella agachando un poco la cabeza cuando algunas balas entraron por los cristales rotos de las ventanas. Todos se encogieron y se refugiaron, algunas mujeres dieron grititos de pavor.

Nabiki terminó de armar el rifle triple S y apuntó, disparando varias veces con rapidez y certeza.

—Pe-Pero… ¿cómo? ¿Cómo hizo para conseguirlo, señor caballo salvaje? —insistió el hombre después de disparar y herir a uno de los asaltantes, que sin embargo, continuó cabalgando—. Soun Tendo murió hace meses.

—Me comunico con los muertos —fue la fría respuesta de Nabiki. Luego alzó la voz—. ¡Disparen! No podemos permitir que alcancen el tren.

.

.

—Los jinetes nos han rebasado —comentó Akane cuando ya no vio a más asaltantes desde la puerta abierta del vagón.

—Tratan de llegar a la locomotora para detener el tren —agregó Ranma mirándola—. Podrían intentar entrar por cualquier vagón.

—Debemos detenerlos —dijo Akane de forma apremiante, levantándose y colgándose de nuevo el bolso con las municiones y las armas.

Ranma se levantó y corrió atravesando el vagón, seguido de Akane. Corrieron de un vagón a otro, agachándose para evitar los disparos, mirando a un lado y a otro por las ventanillas.

—Parece que llegaron hasta el tercer carro —dijo Akane alzando la voz por encima del ruido del tren, las balas y los gritos—. Nabiki está ahí.

Ranma volteó un momento la cabeza para mirarla y asintió, sus ojos azules brillaron con determinación. Veloces, ambos cruzaron por el vagón y entraron al vagón donde Nabiki apuntaba con su rifle triple S baleando a cuantos hombres (o caballos) como podía.

—Estamos resistiendo —informó al verlos entrar con el rabillo del ojo.

—Si no los detenemos de alguna forma… —Akane se interrumpió al escuchar dos ruidos consecutivos en el techo del vagón.

Ranma alzó la mirada frunciendo el ceño.

—Maldición —dijo.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó Akane.

—Han saltado sobre nosotros —anunció Ranma y se encaminó a la puerta lateral del vagón, abriéndola de un tirón. El viento le alborotó un poco el cabello. Les disparó certeramente a dos jinetes que se aproximaban por el costado, muy cerca del tren, haciendo caer a uno de su cabalgadura. El otro aminoró el ritmo hasta detenerse, con el brazo ensangrentado colgándole inerte.

Cuando Ranma iba a moverse sintió una mano en su espalda. Se dio la vuelta y vio a Akane.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —preguntó ella.

—Subiré al techo para detenerlos.

—¡No!...

Akane iba a decir algo más, pero Ranma avanzó, sosteniéndose de la puerta con una mano y estirando el otro brazo para llegar a la escalerilla de metal que subía por un costado del tren. Akane se aferró al borde, con el corazón acelerado, temiendo que Ranma cayera, aunque la velocidad no era mucha, sí saldría lastimado, y peor aún, quedaría solo en ese paisaje desolado con varios asaltantes que se irían contra él.

Ranma alcanzó el fierro de un peldaño de la escalera y comenzó a trepar.

Akane se pasó la lengua por los labios y se preparó para hacer exactamente la misma maniobra.

—Pero ¿qué es esto? —preguntó el hombre que estaba en el vagón con Nabiki. Se frotó los ojos con fuerza—. Acabo… acabo de ver a tres caballos salvajes.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Nabiki recargando su rifle—. Eso es lo que ocurre cuando se desayuna con whisky.

.

.

Kuno y Gosunkugi llegaron a la pendiente de la ladera siguiendo a los otros dos jinetes. Los otros dos hombres desmontaron y se echaron al suelo, esperando el pasaje del tren entre las altas paredes de roca, un par de metros justo por debajo ellos. Kuno y Gosunkugi los imitaron y miraron hacia abajo con pavor.

El tren irrumpió en su campo visual, describiendo una amplia curva a menor velocidad. Los dos hombres se levantaron y se arrojaron al vacío. Uno de ellos cayó rodando encima del techo del tren y se sostuvo al final de unas salientes de hierro. El segundo, sin embargo, dio un tumbo y se deslizó fuera de la máquina, cayendo al suelo con un ruido sordo.

Kuno y Gosunkugi se miraron y palidecieron.

—Se-Señor Kuno, yo… yo acabo de recordar que te-tenía una cita con el dentista y… —comenzó a excusarse Gosunkugi, poniéndose en pie y retrocediendo.

—Con gusto preferiría estar también en manos de ese arranca muelas que aquí —aseguró Kuno levantando el mentón—, pero el dinero es lo primero.

Le tomó el brazo a Gosunkugi y lo obligó a saltar con él. Ambos gritaron todo lo que sus pulmones angustiados le permitieron.

Kuno se dio de bruces contra el techo, quedando atontado. Gosunkugi resbaló con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, y aterrorizado manoteó lo que pudo. Se quedó colgando del borde del techo, con los pies balanceándose en el aire.

—Señor Kuno… ¡señor Kuno! ¡Auxilio! —exclamó.

Kuno levantó la cabeza aturdido, intentando enfocar la vista. Y entonces pudo ver la cabeza de ese maldito caballo salvaje apareciendo por encima del borde del techo, en el ángulo perfecto para dispararle. Era un blanco seguro.

Con una sonrisa de triunfo se incorporó un poco y sacó su pistola del cinto lentamente. Apuntó, vio los ojos azules de ese mentecato sorprendiéndose y temiendo la muerte.

Y no demoró más en disparar.

.

.

 _continuará_

.

.

Nota de autora: Gracias a todos los que me leen y comentan cada día, en especial a **Juanyrdz0, Haruri Saotome, EleonorSaotome, Rokumon, Lily Tendo89, Dee-Dee Zednem, Saritanimelove** y **Jessica.**

Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	358. El salvaje este (parte 15)

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _El año de la felicidad_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…._

 **El salvaje este**

(parte 15)

 _…._

 _…_

 _.._

La pistola Baby Cry se sacudió en la mano de Tatewaki Kuno y el tremendo culatazo le hizo mover el brazo sin querer, desviando el tiro. La bala rozó el borde metálico del techo del tren, justo unos centímetros a la izquierda de la cabeza de Ranma, que rápidamente volvió a ocultarse.

—¡Por la barba de mi abuelo Kamiwakiru! —aulló Kuno sacudiendo la cabeza, pues el golpe que se había dado al caer aún lo tenía atontado.

—Qué idiota, sabía que iba a hacerlo —murmuró Ranma—. Esa arma hay que dispararla con las dos manos para tener más precisión.

Se alzó apenas un poco, para que sus ojos pudieran ver por encima del borde del techo.

—Señor Kuno… ¡no dispare, señor Kuno! —lloriqueó Gosunkugi, colgando del otro lado del tren, aferrado de donde podía con sus huesudas manos transpiradas—. Ayúdeme y no dispare, señor —rogó.

Kuno se arrastró hasta él apoyando las manos y las rodillas y se asomó para verlo balanceándose con los movimientos del tren, a punto de caer a las vías.

—¿Qué haces allí, idiota? —preguntó Kuno desconcertado.

—Pero, señor… —las lágrimas rodaron por el rostro de su empleado.

—Deja de jugar y saca tu arma, debemos detener el tren y capturar a esas traidoras que se atreven a llevarse mi dinero —exigió Kuno.

—Señor… no estoy jugando —dijo Gosunkugi moqueando—. Le ruego, le ruego que…

—¿Qué farfullas? No te escucho por el sonido que hace la locomotora —comentó Kuno alzando la cabeza y mirando en lontananza la gran nube de humo negro que se extendía por el cielo detrás del implacable camino del tren.

Ranma, notando que Kuno estaba ensimismado en algo, aprovechó su momento de distracción para subirse por completo al techo. Al notar su movimiento, Akane lo siguió, afirmándose con fuerza de la escalera para subir, echando de vez en cuando miradas hacia abajo, viendo pasar con rapidez el suelo bajo ella.

Ranma desenfundó la pistola y la preparó para disparar. Caminó con cuidado para tomar por sorpresa a Kuno.

—Señor Kuno, ya déjese de bromas y ayúdeme a… —los ojos de Gosunkugi se abrieron como platos al ver un movimiento detrás de su señor. Como una sombra oscura se movía amenazante, pero absolutamente real bajo el sol del mediodía—. ¡Señor Kuno! —exclamó.

Tatewaki Kuno vio el terror reflejado en los ojos de su empleado y se volteó de pronto. Vio al caballo salvaje cerca de él en todo su esplendor, la trenza le caía sobre el hombro, un pañuelo negro le hacía juego al tonto antifaz de tela con que se cubría los ojos. Sus ojos azules lo miraban con rabia, brillando casi tanto como el mango de su pistola.

.

.

Kasumi se asomó por una de las ventanas de la locomotora.

—Parece que allí vienen —comentó alegre.

Desenfundó dos pistolas al mismo tiempo, una en cada mano, y apuntó, disparando dos limpios tiros que hicieron gritar de dolor a un par de hombres.

El maquinista daba miradas atemorizadas hacia atrás de vez en cuando, al escuchar los disparos que daba Kasumi entre alegres risillas.

—Ah, ¿sabe hace cuánto no podía tener una larga jornada entrenando de esta manera mi puntería? —le comentó al hombre mientras se agachaba un momento para protegerse de los disparos que iban hacia ella—. Siempre había que tratar de ahorrar balas, aunque también hay que practicar un poco para no oxidarse.

Kasumi recargó con rapidez su pistola y se levantó de nuevo. Apuntó y disparó con el brazo derecho estirado, luego con el izquierdo. Se movió a un lado con rapidez y fue a mirar por la ventana del otro lado, disparó con certeza a otro hombre, dándole en el pecho. Con un grito ahogado, el hombre cayó hacia atrás mientras el caballo seguía trotando, cada vez más lento y el herido rodaba por el suelo.

—Ups… creo que no tendría que haber hecho eso —comentó llevándose una mano a la mejilla. Una bala tintineó en el metal sobre su cabeza, y no le dio simplemente porque era un poco más baja que la altura normal de un hombre.

Se agachó rápido.

—Espero que ese caballero esté bien —murmuró para sí misma. Luego le echó una mirada al maquinista—. ¿Se encuentra bien?... Está sudando, parece que tiene calor. No se preocupe, tengo una cantimplora por aquí.

Se la alcanzó con un gesto amable. El maquinista la tomó con mano temblorosa y la bebió mientras la miraba con los ojos desorbitados. Después de sonreírle un instante Kasumi regresó a su puesto junto a la ventanilla y extendió ambos brazos para lanzar dos disparos devastadores.

.

.

Kuno desenfundó con rapidez su pistola y apuntó, esta vez usando ambas manos.

—¡No! —fue el grito que se escuchó desde más atrás, en el otro lado del tren.

—¿Qué… qué es esto? —murmuró Kuno bajando el arma.

Ranma volteó la cabeza de inmediato. Akane estaba allí de pie, intentando mantener el equilibrio mientras el tren se movía.

—Akane —el susurró asustado de Ranma fue inaudible con el ruido del traqueteo del tren y el sollozo apagado de Gosunkugi.

—¿Me he vuelto loco? ¿Acaso alucino? —dijo Kuno abriendo los ojos de par en par—. ¿Hay dos… caballos salvajes?

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Kuno? —demandó Akane.

—¿Por qué estás asaltando el tren? —inquirió Ranma con voz áspera.

Kuno miró a uno y otro.

—¿Cuál… cuál es real? —murmuró Kuno. Levantó el arma y apuntó hacia Ranma—. ¿Y cuál es el fruto de mi exaltada imaginación?... Kodachi —dijo después con preocupación—. Ah, mi pobre hermana, no tendría que haber confiado en esos polvos que me dio a beber —se movió de nuevo, apuntando ahora a Akane—. Dijo que me darían aliento y energía, que me harían sentir el más poderoso de los hombres, más allá de lo que soy cada día. La pobrecilla se confundió —explicó con ingenuidad—, es tan torpe.

En un rápido movimiento volvió a apuntar a Ranma. Akane dio un paso hacia adelante, pero Kuno también se movió, levantándose despacio y cambiando la dirección de su arma, intermitentemente apuntaba a uno u otro caballo salvaje.

—¿Cómo decidir? —se dijo—. ¿A cuál de los dos matar primero?

—¡¿Por qué asaltas el tren?! —gritó Ranma con más fuerza—. ¡Te meteré a la cárcel! Te pudrirás en prisión donde ya no podrás molestar a la gente con tus locuras.

—Ese parece ser más real —se dijo Kuno con una mueca de asco—. Él es el verdadero caballo salvaje.

Apuntó.

—¡No! ¡Yo lo soy! —aulló Akane, desenfundando una de las pequeñas pistolas que le colgaban del cinto.

La bala pasó rozando el brazo izquierdo de Kuno, rasgó la tela de su chaqueta y su camisa, y abrió una herida en la piel.

—¡Maldito! —gritó Kuno apretando los dientes para tolerar el dolor. Apuntó hacia Akane.

El corazón de Ranma martilleó acelerado. Se movió dando un paso más cerca de Kuno. Pero a último momento, Kuno cambió la dirección de su disparo, volviéndose hacia Ranma.

—El real caballo salvaje me habría acabado en un solo tiro —murmuró antes de disparar.

La explosión del disparo sonó demasiado poderosa. Akane sintió que todos los otros sonidos se apagaban y solo podía estar allí, viendo cómo a cada segundo la muerte estaba más cerca del caballo salvaje.

—¡Ran…! —su garganta se cerró mientras los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. Intentó correr—. ¡Ranko!

.

.

En el cuarto vagón los vidrios de una de las ventanillas estallaron de pronto y un bulto cayó rodando por el suelo del tren. Los pasajeros gritaron asustados y se abrazaron unos a otros. El caballo salvaje no estaba allí para protegerlos.

Gruñendo adolorido, Sato se levantó y le apuntó a todos con su pistola, haciendo una mueca de desagrado.

—Quédense quietos o los despedazo, malditos animales —rugió.

Los pasajeros se quedaron quietos como estatuas.

—Y más les vale que tampoco respiren —avisó Sato apuntándolos una vez más. Solo por diversión, y para demostrar que no mentía, eligió a una persona al azar y le disparó en un pie.

El herido aulló de dolor mientras la sangre comenzaba a brotar desde su bota.

—Se-Señor Sato… no nos mate… se lo ruego, no nos mate —pidió una de las mujeres arrodillándose para suplicar.

—¡Lo voy a hacer si no cierran el pico, maldita escoria de pueblo! —aulló Sato—. Todos empiecen a reunir sus objetos de valor si no quieren que use su asquerosa sangre para redecorar las paredes del tren. ¡Ahora!... Pasaré a buscar mi botín más tarde.

Se dio la vuelta y anduvo a grandes pasos hasta la puerta que comunicaba con el siguiente vagón. Al entrar, se encontró con el caballo salvaje apuntando por la ventanilla con un enorme rifle que parecía ser un Special Served. Otros pasajeros que también estaban disparando, voltearon a mirarlo.

Nabiki bajó un poco el rifle para observar al sujeto que había llegado.

—Justo el asqueroso rostro que quería volver a ver —dijo Sato.

—Ah, carajo —murmuró Nabiki.

Se agachó a tiempo y rodó a un lado mientras los balazos de la pistola de Sato caían justo en el lugar donde había estado. Adolorida, Nabiki se refugió detrás de un asiento frotándose la espalda. Había visto ese movimiento en varias historietas sobre forajidos de la época, parecía sencillo y resultaba heroico, pero hacía doler los huesos de manera horrible.

De pronto Nabiki escuchó la voz del molesto sujeto que a cada momento le hablaba.

—Entréguese ahora, Sato —ordenó.

Nabiki frunció el ceño. Se asomó para mirar por encima del asiento y vio cómo el hombre apuntaba a Sato con su pequeña Dangerous, que solo haría el suficiente daño si se disparara a quemarropa, pero no era el caso. Nabiki se dio cuenta de que Sato tenía la misma expresión de irritación y desconcierto que ella seguramente estaba poniendo.

—¿Quieres morir, estúpido perro mal entrenado? —le preguntó Sato—. Te arrojaré un hueso mientras te liquido.

—No le quedan balas —anunció el hombre, triunfal—. Conté los disparos.

—Pelele —dijo Sato con desprecio—. ¿Tu estúpida mente del tamaño de un maní nunca pensó que podía tener otra? —preguntó sacando un revólver de la otra funda del cinto y apuntando.

El hombre palideció al mirar el cañón, pero se mantuvo firme.

—Cla-claro que sí —respondió—. Pero fue tiempo suficiente.

—¿Suficiente para qué? —dijo Sato frunciendo el ceño.

—Para esto —dijo Nabiki levantándose con el rifle y disparando uno de los cartuchos de calibre .44 directo hacia Sato.

Él alcanzó a moverse apenas unos milímetros y la herida se abrió en el costado de su abdomen. Lanzó un grito y cayó de rodillas. El valiente hombre que se mantuvo firme ante él aprovechó el momento para empujarlo y hacerlo caer fuera del tren por la puerta lateral que había quedado abierta.

El tren dio un tumbo, inclinándose un tanto hacia la izquierda.

—Estamos tomando la última curva —dijo el hombre levantando la cabeza—. Pronto llegaremos al paso Happosai.

—Ya era hora —murmuró Nabiki exhausta.

Por el movimiento al tomar la curva, Sato fue empujado hacia el tren, así que no cayó a las vías. Se tomó de un hierro que sobresalía como parte de la estructura y se estiró hacia la escalera que llevaba al techo. Desde allí podría llegar a la locomotora y detener el tren para asaltarlo como era debido.

Se impulsó apretando los dientes. La herida de bala le quemaba como los fuegos del infierno. Ya tendría tiempo de retorcerle el pescuezo a ese caballo salvaje, descuartizarlo y comerse su asquerosa carne en la cena.

.

.

La bala que Sato había disparado al mismo tiempo que Kuno, cruzó el aire a lo largo del techo del tren y desvió la de Tatewaki con una precisión escalofriante.

Akane cayó de rodillas con la boca abierta al ver lo sucedido. Ranma jadeó y volvió la cabeza. Kuno se quedó viendo con los ojos desorbitados a Sato avanzar con la ropa manchada de sangre y cierta molestia al caminar.

—Sato —murmuró Ranma.

—¿Sato?... ¿Qué haces? ¡Por fin iba a poder…! —Kuno no pudo seguir hablando, la bala de Sato le dio en el hombro, desestabilizándolo y haciéndolo resbalar hacia atrás.

Con un gritito mezcla de sorpresa y sollozo, Kuno manoteó intentando sostenerse de lo que fuera y en el camino solo encontró a Gosunkugi, que luchaba por sostenerse. Se aferró a él con todas las fuerzas que tenía.

—Señor Kuno… nooo… ¡No, por favor! —rogó Gosunkugi con lágrimas de angustia mientras ambos resbalaban y caían del tren.

Akane se asomó por el borde del techo y vio a ambos cuerpos rebotar y rodar por el suelo de tierra, hasta quedar tendidos.

—Miren lo que tenemos aquí —dijo Sato después, apuntándoles con su pistola—. Un grupo de tarados disfrazados. Pensé que el de abajo era el verdadero, pero veo que se multiplican con rapidez.

Ranma y Akane intercambiaron una mirada. La preocupación en el rostro de Akane era muy clara, seguramente estaba preguntándose por Nabiki, pero a juzgar por la herida que tenía Sato, la que había salido ganando era la hermana Tendo.

—Me gusta cuando la gente se queda callada cerca de mí, no soporto los lloriqueos innecesarios —dijo Sato avanzando hacia ellos. Ranma tragó saliva, sus ojos miraron más allá de Sato, adonde las paredes de roca del Furinkan se cerraban casi por completo—. Ahora decidan, ¿cuál quiere morir primero? Me importa un carajo cuál de ustedes es el verdadero caballo salvaje, igual los mataré a todos. Decidan el orden en seguida, no me hagan perder el tiempo, o lo decido yo. Uno, dos…

—¡Él! ¡Él primero! —exclamó Ranma señalando a Akane—. Mátalo de una vez, no hace más que copiarme y jugar al héroe… ¡ya no soporto ver su horrible cara! —exclamó con fuerza, sus ojos se encendieron de rabia.

—¿Qué… qué estás diciendo? —preguntó Akane casi en un hilo de voz.

—¡Mátalo! ¡Mata al bastardo imitador!—ordenó—. ¿O quieres que lo haga yo? —sacó la pistola Arashi, que tembló en su mano de pura furia.

—Ya entendí —replicó Sato divertido—. ¿Sabes? Empiezas a caerme bien, lástima que también tenga que matarte después.

Se volteó hacia Akane y apuntó. Ranma se movió lo más rápido que pudo, corrió y se impulsó, dando una voltereta en el aire y apuntando al caer.

El primer tiro dio en el antebrazo de Sato, atravesándolo por completo y haciéndolo soltar la pistola con un aullido de dolor.

El segundo disparo le dio de lleno en el pecho cuando estuvo desprotegido. Sato se tambaleó. Ranma cayó, flexionando las piernas, y desde más cerca tiró el tercer disparo. Sato hizo una mueca, como si estuviera terriblemente enfadado. La sangre comenzaba a manchar su camisa con rapidez. Dio un paso atrás incrédulo y cayó por el borde del techo justo cuando el tren aceleraba en línea recta cruzando por el paso Happosai y continuando un camino seguro hacia la capital.

Ranma respiró agitado, bajando el brazo con el que apuntaba. Akane se arrastró hacia el otro borde, el cuerpo de Sato había caído al suelo con un golpe seco y se veía cada vez más pequeño a medida que se alejaban a gran velocidad.

Akane se acercó a Ranma.

—¿Estás… estás bien? —preguntó.

—Yo nunca… nunca había matado a nadie —murmuró el caballo salvaje.

—Creo que aún vive —respondió Akane con suavidad—. Pero está bastante mal herido, las autoridades lo encontrarán, no podrá escapar en ese estado.

Los ojos azules la miraron con intensidad.

—Si algo te pasaba, Akane… yo —los labios de Ranma temblaron—. No iba a permitir…

Akane se acercó más, envolviéndolo entre sus brazos. Ranma la oprimió con fuerza contra sí.

—Akane…

—Está bien —replicó ella—, está bien…, Ranko.

El caballo salvaje se quedó estático durante un segundo. Luego sonrió.

.

.

Durante el resto del viaje, las Tendo se fueron turnando para entrar al baño con sigilo y volver a ponerse sus atuendos habituales. La última fue Ranko, que cuando volvió a meterse al tren buscó preocupada al panda, pues no lo había visto en ningún momento durante la balacera, y con vergüenza se confesó a sí misma que hasta lo había olvidado, solo preocupada del bienestar de los demás, y sobre todo de Akane.

Lo encontró en el último vagón. Se había quitado el sombrero y el antifaz de tela y estaba compartiendo una botella de licor con uno de los pasajeros.

—¡Genma! —exclamó Ranko con alivio—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?... Estuve buscándote y…

El panda hizo gestos con sus patas delanteras, eran más lentos e imprecisos de lo habitual, lo que indicaba que había tomado más alcohol del habitual. Abrió la boca y la cerró, varias veces.

—¿Qué dices? —inquirió Ranko. Se inclinó más sobre él para que nadie los escuchara—. ¿Cómo que te quedaste aquí porque no tenías nada que hacer?... ¡Había bandidos asaltando el tren!

El panda gimió y se defendió con ardor moviendo el hocico.

—Pero… —Ranko se sonrojó—, es verdad, había cuatro caballos salvajes en lugar de uno, pero… sí, sí… tienes razón, pero… —el panda le soltó otro discurso—. Claro que la mayoría del trabajo estaba cubierto, aún así… sí, lo único que había para hacer era disparar y tú no puedes, pero… Ah, está bien, tú ganas por esta vez —desistió la pelirroja y fue a sentarse a su puesto.

.

.

Al llegar a la capital fueron directo al banco. Ranko tuvo que dar garantías por el enorme panda, pues no querían dejarlas entrar. El solícito hombre que las atendió examinó con cuidado todos los papeles que les entregó Kasumi, de tanto en tanto miraba por sobre la montura de sus pequeños anteojos redondos y les echaba una mirada, puesto que las mujeres tenían los vestidos arrugados y el cabello despeinado.

—El tren en el que veníamos sufrió un asalto –explicó finalmente Kasumi con una sonrisa amable.

—Asalto frustrado —indicó Ranko con orgullo.

—Ya veo, sí, ya veo —replicó el empleado—. Los papeles están correctos. Siendo las herederas del señor Soun Tendo están en su derecho de retirar de la caja de seguridad todo su legado. Síganme, por favor.

Se levantó y las cuatro mujeres y el panda lo siguieron por oscuros pasillos hasta el interior del banco. Las hizo entrar en una pequeña habitación que tenía únicamente una mesa.

—Espérenme aquí —avisó.

En menos de un minuto había regresado con una caja metálica cuadrada, de cuarenta centímetros.

—Vaya, ¿ahí vendrá el oro? —preguntó Ranko curiosa.

—Es demasiado pequeña para contener oro, deben ser yenes –replicó Nabiki.

El empleado dejó la caja sobre la mesa.

—Tomen el tiempo que necesiten —dijo—. Cuando estén listas búsquenme en las oficinas de afuera.

Salió del cuarto y cerró la puerta a su espalda.

—El legado de papá —murmuró Kasumi emocionada.

—Ábrelo, hermana —pidió Akane.

Con delicadeza, Kasumi abrió la caja. Sus sorprendidos ojos se abrieron de par en par. Akane se quedó quieta al asomarse para ver. Nabiki frunció el ceño. Ranko y el panda inclinaron la cabeza.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Nabiki.

.

.

 _continuará_

.

.

Nota de autora: Mañana el último capítulo de esta saga. Gracias a todos los que siempre me leen y también me dejan sus comentarios, en especial a **Dee-Dee Zednem, Juanyrdz0, EleonorSaotome, Haruri Saotome, Rokumon, Saritanimelove, Mkcntkami, Lily Tendo89.**

Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	359. El salvaje este (final)

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _El año de la felicidad_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…._

 **El salvaje este**

(final)

 _…._

 _…_

 _.._

—Es… —murmuró Kasumi, pero no pudo terminar la frase, no estaba segura de la respuesta.

Nabiki se adelantó para sacar con las dos manos los montones de papeles pulcramente doblados que había dentro de la caja. Los contó con rapidez, eran alrededor de veinte. Desdobló el primero, pasando los ojos por lo que había escrito allí.

—¿Qué es? ¿Cuál es el legado que papá nos dejó? —preguntó Akane preocupada.

—«Pistola Arashi de calibre .31, modelo 1869…» —murmuró Nabiki leyendo el papel con detenimiento—. «Arma de uso civil. Patente de uso a nombre de… Soun Tendo y herederos.»

Nabiki levantó los ojos para mirar a sus hermanas. Les pasó otros de los papeles y cada una los fue abriendo y leyendo.

—Son las patentes —dijo Kasumi sorprendida.

—Las patentes de todas las armas —indicó Nabiki—. Todas las armas que alguna vez nuestro padre creó.

—Incluso el rifle triple S —dijo Akane mostrando uno de los papeles que estaba casi al fondo de la caja.

—Quiere decir que, si las fabricáramos podríamos ganar mucho dinero vendiendo cada una —comentó Kasumi—. Sin embargo… no tenemos dinero para eso.

—Sí tenemos —la corrigió Nabiki. Se asomó sobre la caja y sacó una bolsa de cuero que abrió de inmediato, como lo suponía eran billetes de yenes. Pasó la mano entre ellos sopesando la cantidad—. Creo que deben ser unos diez mil yenes, una pequeña gran fortuna. Con esto podríamos sobrevivir algunos años sin problema, o también…

—¡Montar una fábrica propia para producir las armas Tendōru! —exclamó alegre Akane.

—Oh, hermanas. ¿Comprenden lo que eso significa? —dijo Kasumi con los ojos brillantes de emoción, pasándole un brazo por los hombros a cada una de sus hermanas y estrechándolas en un abrazo.

—¿Qué nos mudaremos a la capital? —sugirió Nabiki alzando una ceja.

Kasumi soltó una risita.

—Yo iba a decir que podremos continuar con el negocio de las armas, que era lo que papá más amaba —corrigió con dulzura—. Pero creo que tienes razón, Nabiki, la capital es el lugar más adecuado para poder abrir nuestra fábrica, Nerima es demasiado pequeño.

Ranko y el panda se miraron, luego la pelirroja observó la felicidad de las hermanas Tendo y sonrió.

—Al final lo que el señor Tendo les legó sí era un gran tesoro, aunque no todos podrían haberlo apreciado —comentó.

—Cuánta razón tienes, Ranko —le sonrió Kasumi en respuesta.

—Al principio será muy duro —comentó Akane—, nos costará que nos tomen en serio siendo mujeres, aunque sea la marca Tendōru.

—¿Hm? —Nabiki se quedó pensativa mirando el techo y acariciándose la barbilla. Luego clavó sus astutos ojos en Ranko—. Creo que… tengo una idea que nos podría beneficiar.

Ranko tragó saliva, y casi sin darse cuenta se acercó más a Akane, atemorizada.

—Eso me dio miedo —le comentó en un susurro.

—Haces bien —fue la respuesta preocupada de la menor de las Tendo.

Luego de hablar con el empleado siguió un largo papeleo para retirar los bienes de Soun Tendo. Nabiki, además, comenzó a consultar de inmediato los requisitos para acceder a un préstamo para colocar una pequeña armería y dejó agendada una cita para la semana siguiente para la solicitud.

—¿No estás acelerando demasiado el proceso? —preguntó Akane.

—Esto es lo que siempre quise, hermana, poder salir de Nerima y hacerme rica —respondió Nabiki—. Y las dos cosas pueden hacerse realidad, ¿crees que voy a esperar?

—Supongo que tendremos que hacer el equipaje al volver a casa —comentó Kasumi alegre.

—Pero primero necesitamos un lugar donde vivir en la capital, ¿y qué vamos a hacer con nuestro rancho? —inquirió Akane.

Las cuatro mujeres y el panda salieron del banco charlando y haciendo planes.

—Es fácil —respondió Nabiki a la pregunta que había hecho su hermana menor—, la alquilaremos a algún interesado en trabajar la tierra y tener a los animales. Con el tiempo, claro, podríamos venderla, pero mientras tanto ese dinero nos servirá para vivir en un lugar modesto en la capital porque el dinero que papá nos dejó deberemos invertirlo por completo en nuestra empresa.

—Es como si ya hubieras pensado en todo esto desde antes, Nabiki —comentó Kasumi sorprendida.

—Desde que tengo uso de razón he elaborado más de ciento cincuenta planes distintos para hacerme rica y poder irme de Nerima —respondió Nabiki encogiéndose de hombros—. Ahora, vayamos a comer algo mientras continuamos haciendo planes.

—¿Comer? Pero… no tenemos dinero —dijo Akane—. Apenas podemos costearnos los pasajes de regreso a casa.

Nabiki puso los ojos en blanco.

—Claro que tenemos, traje nuestros ahorros —replicó.

—Que hiciste _¿qué?_ —preguntó Kasumi alarmada—. Pero, Nabiki…

—Es obvio, veníamos a la capital a cobrar una herencia, un supuesto tesoro millonario, ¿para qué necesitábamos nuestros ahorros? Además, pensé que después tendríamos que irnos a festejar nuestra buena suerte ¿y con qué otro dinero lo haríamos sino? Pensé en todas las alternativas y al final concluí que había que tomar ciertos riesgos —indicó Nabiki.

—Da miedo, realmente da miedo —murmuró Ranko cerca de Akane.

—Debemos programar un cronograma de actividades —continuó Nabiki—, lo mejor sería que la armería estuviera montada y funcionando este mismo año.

—Con el ímpetu que le pones, seguramente así será —comentó Kasumi con una sonrisa divertida.

—Creo que ya es tiempo de que… me vaya —comentó Ranko deteniéndose en medio de la calle.

Las hermanas Tendo también se detuvieron y la observaron con sorpresa. El panda agachó la cabeza tristemente.

—Oh, pero… Ranko… —murmuró Akane, sin embargo, no sabía qué decir para retenerla.

—Debo ir a buscar un lugar donde hacer mis espectáculos —explicó al pelirroja mirando hacia otro lado—, luego seguiré viajando.

—¿Nunca pensaste en establecerte y poner tu propio teatro? —preguntó Nabiki súbitamente.

—¿Quieres decir uno como La rosa negra? —preguntó Ranko pestañeando.

—No —Nabiki hizo una mueca —, me refiero a uno mejor, donde haya espectáculos de verdad y no torturen a la gente.

—Es cierto, estoy segura de que tu teatro sería un éxito —dijo Akane con entusiasmo—, podrías ponerlo aquí en la capital y…

—No —la interrumpió Ranko bajando los ojos—, es imposible, no tengo dinero para eso, nunca podría invertir lo que se necesita para algo así.

Nabiki avanzó hacia ella y le tomó las manos entre las suyas. Ranko alzó la cabeza sorprendida. El panda también se las quedó viendo. Nabiki buscó sus ojos y la miró con intensidad, tanta que Ranko empezó a ponerse nerviosa.

—Ranko… —murmuró Nabiki en un tono sedoso.

—¿S-Sí? —dijo Ranko, cada vez más nerviosa y sorprendida.

Akane las observaba con el ceño fruncido mientras torcía los labios en una mueca.

—Ranko… —Nabiki le oprimió las manos con más fuerza—, ¿y si yo te ayudara?

—¿Q-Qué? ¿Ayu… ayudarme? —balbuceó al pelirroja.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Nabiki? —intervino Akane poniéndose entre las dos.

Un destello brilló en el ojo derecho de Nabiki.

—Te contrataré para que promociones nuestra armería —le dijo.

—¿A mí? —inquirió Ranko inclinando la cabeza a un lado.

—¿A ella? —preguntó Akane.

—En realidad, no, quiero contratar a tu otro yo —respondió Nabiki haciendo un gesto para que la comprendieran—. Quiero que Ranma sea nuestro rostro publicitario.

—¿Rostro publicitario? ¿Qué es eso? —inquirió Kasumi.

—Imaginen el enorme cartel en la fachada de nuestra fábrica —explicó Nabiki levantando un brazo y moviéndolo como si estuviera leyendo la frase:— «Armas Tendōru, las elegidas por el caballo salvaje». Y eso acompañado por una fotografía tuya, o sea de él, de tamaño completo portando una de nuestras armas. ¡Sería un éxito!

—¿Un éxito? —murmuró Ranko pensativa.

—Nabiki, eres realmente muy inteligente, nunca se me habría ocurrido algo así —comentó Kasumi encantada.

—El rostro publicitario —repitió Akane.

—Podrías ganar mucho dinero —resumió Nabiki—. Eso dependería de nuestra popularidad, claro, quizá al principio no sea tanto, pero todo el mundo adora al caballo salvaje y estarían dispuestos a comprar las mismas armas que él usa.

—Bueno… yo…

El panda le dio suaves cabezazos en el brazo para que aceptara.

—Pero… yo…

—Oh, vamos, Ranko —Nabiki se cruzó de brazos con cansancio—. Esta es la excusa perfecta para que te quedes con nosotras, ¿crees que quiero aguantar las lágrimas y el mal humor de Akane cuando te vayas?

—¡Yo no…! —Akane cerró la boca y apretó los labios, enrojeciendo por completo.

—Nabiki, no… eso no va a ocurrir —replicó Ranko nerviosa y mirando hacia otro lado.

—Como le explicaba a Akane, no hay ningún problema ya que también eres hombre, ¿no? –continuó Nabiki—. Podrían tener una vida de lo más normal si…

—No —interrumpió Akane mientras la pelirroja se ponía cada vez más roja y más nerviosa—. ¡Deja de decir eso, Nabiki! Ranko es una chica, no importa en qué se convierta. Así la aceptaremos y así debemos quererla. ¿Acaso nadie puede entenderlo?

—Al menos tú lo entiendes muy bien —comentó Nabiki crípticamente con una sonrisa.

Akane se quedó sorprendida mirando a su hermana. Su corazón latía acelerado.

—Yo…

—¡Las Tendo! ¡Allí están! —exclamó una voz.

Al volverse pudieron ver que Tatewaki Kuno avanzaba hacia ellas, cojeaba y se apoyaba en una larga y gruesa rama, sus ropas estaban cubiertas de lodo, polvo y sangre seca, sus cabellos estaban revueltos y su rostro también lleno de mugre y mostrando el oscuro color de los golpes. Detrás de él iba Gosunkugi, en iguales circunstancias y mucho más magullado.

—¿Es posible que siga vivo? —inquirió Nabiki harta.

—Parece que no tenemos tanta suerte —murmuró Ranko entre dientes, y de inmediato se movió, cruzándose delante de Akane, protegiéndola.

—¡Las hermosas Tendo! Las flores más bellas de cualquier jardín, las mujeres más encantadoras del salvaje este —habló Kuno mientras trastabillaba hacia ellas—. Las veo sanas y salvas, y mi corazón salta de alegría en este pecho magullado.

—Sanas y salvas, pero no gracias a ti —dijo Akane.

—¿Por qué quisiste asaltar el tren, Kuno? ¿Qué era lo que buscabas? —preguntó Nabiki con acidez.

—¿Asaltar? —Kuno se mostró ingenuamente sorprendido—. Cuidar, querrás decir, bella flor de primavera. Yo, gallardamente, corrí veloz como el viento para proteger a tan dulces damiselas de las garras de esos malévolos rufianes que querían despojarlas de todo su oro… es decir, sus pertenencias.

Kasumi se cubrió los labios con los dedos para ocultar la sonrisa.

—Sí, claro —replicó Nabiki con ironía—. Entonces, ¿no tuviste nada que ver con el asalto al tren?

—¡Absolutamente! —respondió Kuno ofendido—. Esa lamentable situación fue obra solamente de ese hombre terrible llamado Sato y sus secuaces en el crimen. Sin embargo, todo lo ocurrido sirvió para que comprendiera lo solas y despojadas que viven tan dulces damiselas como ustedes, por eso, valientemente aceptaré el tremendo honor de protegerlas.

—¿Acaso necesitamos tu protección? —preguntó Akane.

—Claro que sí —afirmó Kuno—. Dulces muchachas como ustedes nunca podrían ver el peligro al que se exponen, pero yo, Tatewaki Kuno, me ofrezco a protegerlas, y de la manera más tierna y amorosa, así como la más comprometida.

—¿Y eso sería…? —indagó Nabiki.

—A través del matrimonio —sentenció Kuno alzando el mentón.

Las Tendo se miraron entre sí y se echaron a reír.

—Así que al casarte con alguna de nosotras nos protegerías —comentó Nabiki.

—Así es, como el hombre de la familia me encargaría de la seguridad de las tres en todo momento.

—Y, además, como el esposo de una de nosotras podrías acceder a todo el dinero que poseamos —sentenció Nabiki con dureza.

Kuno se quedó en silencio un instante.

—Eso solo vendría por añadidura —respondió con hidalguía—, y yo haría honores a tan agradable capital invirtiéndolo de la mejor manera posible.

—Estamos seguras —murmuró Akane con ironía.

—Entonces, habiendo aclarado la proposición —Kuno sonrió de oreja a oreja—, ¿quién de ustedes será la afortunada que se una en matrimonio con el majestuoso Tatewaki Kuno para toda la vida?

Las hermanas se miraron nuevamente. Ranko suspiró con cansancio y el panda y se rascó su enorme panza preguntándose cuándo irían a comer tal y como Nabiki había propuesto.

—¡Oh, majestuoso señor Kuno! —exclamó Nabiki dramáticamente—. Cómo sufren nuestros corazones al tener que rechazarlo. Mi hermana Kasumi ya se encuentra comprometida con el doctor Tofú Ono.

Kasumi dio un respingo y se sonrojó intensamente, pero no dijo nada. Los ojos de Kuno reflejaron decepción.

—Yo —continuó Nabiki poniéndose el dorso de la mano en la frente—, le prometí a mi difunto padre hace mucho tiempo que jamás tomaría esposo y me mantendría siempre pura y casta, y esta promesa es inquebrantable. Mi hermana Akane… —Nabiki se detuvo, mirándola, buscando qué decir.

Akane dio un paso al frente.

—Señor Kuno, ¡qué más quisiera yo que darle el sí! —dijo Akane con emoción.

—¿Sí? —los ojos de Kuno se abrieron de par en par y una sonrisa adornó su rostro.

—Sin embargo, mi corazón nunca podría ser suyo —continuó Akane dramáticamente—, ni de ningún hombre, porque yo… ya estoy enamorada —sentenció.

Y tras una dramática pausa tomó a Ranko por la cintura y la obligó a echarse hacia atrás, plantándole un suave y breve beso en los labios.

Cuando la soltó, Ranko se tambaleó, perturbada, sus labios quemaban. Kuno abrió la mandíbula hasta le piso y se dejó caer de rodillas. Gosunkugi contuvo la respiración.

—No… no es posible —lloró Kuno a lágrima viva.

—Adiós, Kuno —se despidió Akane—. Nuestro amor nunca podrá ser.

Tomando a la nerviosa Ranko de la mano se alejó. Sus hermanas y el panda las siguieron, saludando a Kuno con la mano.

Ranko se mantuvo en silencio. Akane no le soltaba la mano.

—No lo hagas —pidió con los labios temblorosos—. No juegues de esa forma… Yo…

—No estoy jugando —dijo Akane con firmeza, y aunque estaba también sonrojada y nerviosa, continuó caminando con el rostro alzado.

Ranko la observó abriendo sus grandes ojos azules de par en par.

—Pero… pero, nosotras… la gente…

—Estamos prácticamente en el siglo XX —intervino Nabiki apareciendo en medio de las dos, pasándoles un brazo por los hombros a cada una—, estos son tiempos modernos. Y, en todo caso, escuché que hay lugares donde son mucho más liberales. Ahora, ¿podríamos hablar de tu contrato para ser el rostro de nuestra armería? Te pagaremos una suma fija, y luego, si el negocio crece, podríamos darte el uno por ciento de las ganancias, no quisiera que te fueras con la competencia. Además, me gustaría que hiciéramos más anuncios y podríamos ponerlos en las tiendas de todo pueblo, para que toda persona que vaya a comprar recuerde que debe adquirir un arma Tendōru. ¿Qué les parece que diseñemos una edición especial? Podríamos hacer una pistola llamada Ranma, que fuera sencilla de disparar y muy poderosa. Las ganancias por esa arma tendríamos que negociarla aparte, claro está…

Mientras Nabiki continuaba hablando Akane se atrevió a mirar tímidamente a Ranko y descubrió que la pelirroja también la observaba y le daba una curiosa sonrisa. Akane también sonrió.

—¿Esto significa que Akane y Ranko van a comprometerse? —preguntó Kasumi pensativa, haciendo sonrojar a las aludidas, que se mantuvieron en silencio, pero sin soltarse la mano.

—Luego hablaremos de ti y el doctor Tofú —replicó Nabiki—. Tengo un plan de acción y me gustaría contártelo, pero sea como sea, ese hombre necesita un enorme empujón o te morirás virgen —sentenció.

—Oh —ahora fue el turno de Kasumi de sonrojarse, pero se recuperó en seguida y sonrió—. Se me ocurrió una idea, para festejar todos estos grandes acontecimientos cuando volvamos a Nerima podríamos cocinar a P-chan. ¿Qué les parece?

.

.

FIN

.

.

Nota de autora: Espero que les guste el final de esta saga. Gracias a todos los que cada día me leen y dejan sus comentarios, en especial a **Lulu-Bunny, Dee-Dee Zednem, Dlrn, Juanyrdz0, Guest, Saritanimelove, Rokumon, EleonorSaotome, Lily Tendo 89, Noham.**

Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	360. Un medio de Ranma

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **½ de Ranma**

[continuación del capítulo 52 de esta colección]

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

La mujer pelirroja se pasó una mano por la frente mientras llevaba la bandeja llena de platillos a la mesa que le correspondía. El calor dentro de aquel pequeño restaurante era horrendo, casi de inmediato había cambiado su característica trenza por un peinado mucho menos elaborado, recogiendo todo el cabello casi sobre la coronilla en un rodete y sujetando con horquillas los mechones que pudieran caer. Sentía sudor por debajo de la gruesa tela de la blusa del uniforme, al menos le quedaba muy poco para que acabara su turno y pudiera volver a casa.

Con una sonrisa al pensar en aquello dejó el plato de comida en una mesa, llevó un par de cervezas a otra y dejó dos órdenes de ramen en una tercera. Finalmente puso un pocillo frente a un sujeto un tanto borracho que estaba en la mesa del rincón.

—Buen provecho —comentó como hacía siempre.

—Gracias, cariñito —replicó el hombre alzando la cabeza, sus ojos, brillantes por el alcohol, destacaron en su rostro reseco y con una barba descuidada—. ¿Por qué no me acompañas?

—No, gracias —respondió la pelirroja con una sonrisa educada, por inercia. Ya sabía cómo debía tratar a esa clase de tipos.

—No seas tan arisca —replicó el sujeto. Abrió la boca y parecía que ya no podía cerrarla, su labio inferior colgaba mientras la lengua aparecía rozando los dientes delanteros. Soltó una risita—. Yo tengo lo que necesitas para cambiar ese humor.

En seguida, aprovechando que la pelirroja se había dado la vuelta para alejarse, alcanzó a meterle la mano bajo la falda del uniforme y rozar con sus ásperos dedos la piel del muslo. Al querer ascender y saborear otros secretos que se escondían bajo la falda, sus dedos se toparon con una extraña tela que lo mantuvo azorado durante los segundos que le tomó a la pelirroja darse la vuelta con fuerza y clavar un palillo en la mesa, justo donde estaba la otra mano de aquel sujeto.

El hombre se quedó con la boca abierta y los ojos desorbitados. El palillo de madera estaba en el sitio exacto entre sus dedos índice y mayor.

La pelirroja se inclinó sobre él con una mirada fría.

—Si me toca otra vez le atravieso la garganta con los palillos —avisó—. Será mejor que en cinco minutos pague su comida y se largue de aquí, ¿entendió?

—S-Sí… —balbuceó el borracho.

La pelirroja se enderezó de nuevo y se dio la vuelta.

—Cinco minutos —le recordó antes de alejarse.

Cuando llegó a la barra del restaurante dejó la bandeja encima, cerró las mesas que le faltaban hacer y comenzó a desatarse el delantal.

—Ranma, necesito que te quedes algunas horas más —le dijo el muchacho detrás de la caja—. Ryoko no va a poder venir.

—Ni lo sueñes, Akamaru —respondió la pelirroja—. Ya comienza mi día libre.

—Te lo suplico, Ranma —insistió él juntando las manos delante de su rostro—. Si te vas solo se quedará Harumi atendiendo las mesas.

—Pues esta faldita no te quedaría nada mal —comentó Ranma alzando una ceja.

—Sé que saldrías muy tarde, pero te prometo que te acompañaré a casa cuando cierre —dijo Akamaru—. No puedo permitir que una de mis chicas ande sola en plena madrugada, ya sabes que soy un caballero —bromeó.

Ranma sonrió a su pesar.

—Sabes que no lo necesito —respondió mientras se daba la vuelta para ir al pequeño cuarto en la parte de atrás donde se cambiaban de ropa las camareras.

—Ah, verdad, eres una chica ruda que se defiende sola —dijo Akamaru, luego sonrió ampliamente—. Te prometo que te pagaré el doble y te dejaré quedarte con todas las propinas.

Ranma se detuvo. Su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido al saber lo que aquello podría significar. Le faltaban tan pocos yenes…

Giró la cabeza para observar a Akamaru, su rostro sonriente y sus ojos chispeantes. Desde el principio supo que él estaba enamorado de aquel cuerpo que era suyo, del cabello rojo y los ojos azules, de sus curvas bien marcadas, muchas veces antes había visto aquella mirada en los hombres. No le importó lo que veía en la cara de aquel muchacho, ella estaba allí solamente por el trabajo y también porque aquel nombre le había parecido una especie de señal.

—Harumi se enojará si me quedo con las propinas —comentó Ranma.

—Yo me arreglaré con ella, le daré dos días libres extras la próxima semana.

Ranma dudó. Sintió que aquello era una trampa.

—¿Me lo pagarás hoy mismo? —preguntó.

—¿Eso es un sí? —replicó Akamaru con una sonrisa esperanzada.

—Es un «¿me lo pagarás hoy mismo?» —insistió Ranma.

Akamaru pareció meditarlo un momento, torciendo la boca y mirando hacia arriba.

—Está bien —suspiró al final.

Ranma regresó sobre sus pasos y se colocó de nuevo el delantal, tomando la bandeja.

—Solo hasta las cuatro —avisó—. A esa hora me voy, aunque esté lleno de gente.

Akamaru asintió y luego sonrió feliz. Ranma sabía que el restaurante comenzaba a vaciarse alrededor de las tres.

.

.

Eras las tres y cincuenta de la mañana cuando Akamaru cerraba el local mientras Ranma, vestida ya con su ropa de calle habitual, lo esperaba afuera.

—Gracias por quedarte, Ranma, me salvaste la vida —comentó Akamaru.

—¿Me pagarás entonces? —preguntó la pelirroja.

—Qué chica tan materialista —bromeó Akamaru sacando un sobre del bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros y se lo pasaba.

Ranma lo tomó y lo abrió, contando por encima la cantidad. Alzó los ojos.

—Aquí hay un poco más de lo habitual —comentó.

—Bueno, ya sabes, quería recompensarte un poco —respondió Akamaru mientras se metía las manos en los bolsillos y echaba a andar lentamente. Ranma lo siguió, caminando a su lado; las calles estaban solitarias y algo oscuras a esa hora—. Eres una buena empleada, Ranma.

La pelirroja sabía que no era por eso por lo que había más dinero en el sobre, o por lo que había algún dulce especial esperándola cuando entraba a los turnos de la mañana, o por lo que Akamaru le invitaba un café de vez en cuando en el trabajo.

—¿Sabes? Nunca te pregunté nada o te pedí explicaciones, Ranma —continuó Akamaru mientras levantaba el rostro para observar las estrellas—. Tú formas parte de la familia del restaurante, todos nos alegramos de tenerte ahí.

—Gracias —respondió Ranma bajando los ojos con el rostro serio.

—Yo me alegro de tenerte ahí —dijo Akamaru, luego suspiró—. Eres una chica bonita, Ranma, creo que a esta altura ya te has dado cuenta de que…

—¿Te gusto? —sugirió Ranma.

Akamaru se detuvo y la miró. La pelirroja también se detuvo.

—Mucho —confesó Akamaru—. Pero eres distante, misteriosa, siento que no puedo llegar a ti de ninguna manera. Eres extraordinaria, Ranma, la forma en que pones en su lugar a esos viejos asquerosos que molestan a las muchachas… desde que tú estás no he tenido que moverme ni una vez de detrás de la barra para ayudarlas. A la vez… te ves tan linda y angelical cuando tomas un helado, lo disfrutas como una niña —Akamaru soltó una risita.

Ranma frunció el ceño.

—Tienes una pureza, un aire refrescante, algo que ya no se encuentra, que ya no se ve en ninguna parte —dijo Akamaru.

—Yo…

—Estoy enamorado de ti, Ranma —confesó Akamaru volteando a mirarla.

—Ah… —la pelirroja dio un paso hacia atrás.

—Si me lo permites, Ranma, yo haría lo que fuera… —Akamaru dio un paso hacia ella, cerrando la distancia—. Si me dejaras amarte…

—¿Amarme?

—Yo… yo, Ranma…

Akamaru la tomó por los hombros y la acercó con gentileza hacia él. La pelirroja se quedó quieta, sabía lo que él quería hacer, pero por alguna razón no podía moverse.

No imaginaba lo que podría ocurrir a partir de allí.

¿Y si acaso… le gustaba?

Akamaru acercó su rostro de a poco, hasta que Ranma percibió su respiración sobre los labios. Él tenía un aroma agradable y parecía que había estado comiendo dulces de menta. La caricia que sintió sobre los labios fue abrumadora y absolutamente extraña.

El corazón le latía tan fuerte que Ranma creyó que Akamaru lo escucharía.

Sintió un cosquilleo sobre los labios cuando él la besaba y de pronto vio ante sí la clara de imagen de Akane vibrando entre sus brazos, moviendo con dulzura los labios sobre los suyos.

Ranma se apartó, volteando el rostro. Akamaru se quedó quieto, avergonzado, bajó las manos despacio.

—Lo… lo siento… —murmuró él.

—Yo no soy como crees, Akamaru —dijo Ranma—. Yo…

—¿Estás enamorada de alguien más, cierto?

Ranma se quedó completamente quieta.

—Estoy comprometida —respondió con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué…? Yo… —Akamaru la miró como si estuviera loca, se alejó otro paso—. Nunca imaginé… lo siento, Ranma, yo…

La pelirroja tomó aire.

—Renuncio —dijo.

—Espera…. sé que me excedí, no tendría que haberte besado así —se excusó Akamaru—. Fue un error de mi parte. Pero no debes dejar el trabajo por eso, sé que lo necesitas, yo… Mira, Ranma, sé que estás juntando cada centavo que ganas, y si quizá sea para ca… casarte luego —Akamaru tragó saliva—. No quisiera ser el culpable de que no puedas tener una boda como lo has soñado…

—Gracias —Ranma se agachó en una pequeña reverencia—. Me has ayudado mucho, apareciste cuando más necesitaba ayuda. Pero ya debo irme.

Se dio la vuelta y continuó andando hacia el lugar donde vivía. Akamaru se quedó quieto en mitad de la calle, observándola alejarse.

—Pero, Ranma… ¿adónde irás? —preguntó.

Ella volteó y le sonrió.

—Con mi prometida.

Siguió andando. Akamaru la miró, su silueta se iba difuminando entre las sombras de la noche.

—¿Pro-prometida? —murmuró con los ojos muy abiertos.

Ranma soltó todo el aire que tenía en los pulmones, era como si por fin, después de tanto tiempo, se hubiera podido desprender de ese peso. Sonrió. No había sentido nada, Akamaru la había besado y no había sentido nada.

Akamaru era un muchacho simpático, le había caído bien desde el principio, además le recordaba a Akane, no solo por su nombre sino también por la forma tan amable de tratar a los demás. Siempre había visto la forma en que la miraba, o ese deje indefinido que había detrás de las bromas que le hacía, pero nunca creyó que intentaría ir más allá, no con una empleada, era demasiado correcto como para hacer eso.

Y sin embargo…

Ranma se pasó los dedos por los labios. Aquello fue… no desagradable, pero tampoco algo que quisiera repetir. No le había dado tanto asco como aquella vez cuando siendo adolescente había estado tan cerca de besar a Tatewaki Kuno. Obviamente Akamaru no se comparaba con el repugnante Kuno, pero los dos eran hombres.

Y él también lo era, aunque su apariencia, y últimamente su corazón, dijera otra cosa. Pero como hombre, no deseaba besar a otro hombre, lo cual era bueno. Aquella alegría de descubrirse él mismo después de tanto tiempo le hacía cosquillas en el estómago, pero al mismo tiempo lo llenaba de tantas dudas y nervios que se sentía mareado.

Metió la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón solo para acariciar la carta de Akane que siempre tenía guardada allí, y que durante esos meses le había servido para mantenerse enfocado.

—He reunido el dinero —murmuró para sí. Aquel turno extra y la generosidad de Akamaru habían servido para que completara la suma que necesitaba—. Por fin puedo ir a Jusenkyo.

Pero ahora ya no estaba tan segura de en qué poza deseaba sumergirse cuando llegara.

.

.

 _continuará_

.

.

Nota de autora: El nombre Akamaru significa «rojo», pues _aka_ es «rojo» y _maru_ es simplemente un sufijo que se agrega a los nombres masculinos japoneses. Ustedes entienden la coincidencia con el nombre Akane.

Gracias por leer cada día y dejarme sus comentarios, especialmente a **Dlrn, Dee-Dee Zednem, Juanyrdz0, Haruri Saotome** (lo siento T_T se me debe haber pasado, o a veces no me llega al mail y alguno se me pasa, snif, snif) **, Maritza559, Rosefe-123, Saritanimelove, EleonorSaotome, Ivarodsan, Mkcntkami, Rokumon, Vernica.**

Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	361. Tres cuartos de Ranma

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **¾ de Ranma**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

Subir por la montaña la había dejado fatigada y con la respiración agitada. La mochila de viaje pesaba sobre sus hombros por la falta de costumbre en usarla. Al levantar los ojos y observar de nuevo aquel paisaje extrañamente agreste y despojado tuvo una sensación desagradable en el estómago; recordó la primera vez que estuvo allí, con su padre, cuando tenía apenas dieciséis años y su vida había cambiado para siempre.

Recordaba lo primero que había pensado al caer en aquellas aguas heladas y horribles y descubrirse con un par de generosos senos: ¿seré mujer para siempre? El horror de aquel momento era indescriptible, y por muchas noches después le había dado pesadillas espeluznantes donde se encontraba sonriéndole a muchachos encantadores que lo invitaban a salir, le decían lo hermosa que era o querían tomarla de la mano, besarla o darle un romántico abrazo. Recordaba despertarse con el cuerpo cubierto de sudor y palparse, sistemáticamente, la protuberancia entre sus piernas, la única cosa que él creía en aquel momento que lo volvía hombre. La cosa que debía proteger ante todo.

La pelirroja se sonrió con nostalgia pensando en aquello, que parecía haber sucedido hacía cientos de años, o que parecía haberle ocurrido a otra persona y no a él.

Luego, las terribles aguas de Jusenkyo le habían marcado de nuevo la existencia cuando casi le arrebataron a Akane. Ranma cerró los ojos, en eso no quería pensar, su corazón, en carne viva, no deseaba revivir aquella angustia, aquella infinita desolación, él también había muerto un momento con Akane aquella vez, y hubiera permanecido así, muerto en vida, si ella lo abandonaba.

Tomando aire Ranko anduvo el camino que lo separaba de la casa del guía de Jusenkyo desde la que se veían, un poco más allá, las pozas malditas.

Cerca de la puerta de entrada a la casa, el guía estaba fumando una pipa y leyendo una revista sentado cómodamente en una silla plegable.

—Buenas tardes —saludó la pelirroja.

El hombre la observó por encima del borde de la revista, pestañeó y saludó:

—Oh, honorable visitante llegar. Campo de Jusenkyo estar a disposición, usar cuando querer y cuanto querer. Entrada gratis.

—¿Entrada gratis? —murmuró la pelirroja—. Sería el colmo que cobraran por entrar a este sitio tan peligroso.

—Peligroso, sí, Jusenkyo ser peligroso —asintió el guía—. Honorable visitante extranjera saber y estar informada.

—¿Acaso no me recuerda? —preguntó Ranma acercándose más al guía.

El hombre bajó completamente la revista y le dio una larga chupada a la pipa mientras pensaba.

—No, no recordar. ¿Honorable visitante conocer guía de Jusenkyo?

Ranma suspiró, se quitó la mochila y la dejó a un lado, luego se dejó caer en el suelo cerca de la silla del guía. El hombre la observó atentamente y al final decidió continuar su lectura.

—Tengo una pregunta —dijo Ranma al final, con la mirada perdida, observando hacia las pozas malditas—. Si yo tuviera una maldición, pero quisiera conservarla…

—¿Conservar maldición de Jusenkyo? —interrumpió el guía bajando la revista de golpe para mirar a la pelirroja. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos—. ¡Aiya! Nunca escuchar algo así, excepto en chico loco, violento y extraño, chico que desde bebé ser maldito. Chico ser bañado en poza maldita al nacer.

—Pantymedias —murmuró Ranma.

—Solo ese chico, en toda la historia de Jusenkyo, querer conservar maldición. Nadie más ser tan estúpido.

Ranma torció la boca en una mueca.

—Pero _suponiendo_ —insistió.

—Suponer entonces —replicó el guía con una además, como para que continuara.

—Si estuviera transformado por mi maldición… supongamos la de la chica ahogada —Ranma lo observó para ver si el hombre entendía.

—Maldición de la chica ahogada, sí —replicó el guía agachando la cabeza.

—Entonces, si convertido en la chica me metiera nuevamente a la poza de la chica ahogada…

—Maldición de la chica ahogada, sí —repitió el guía.

—Eso haría que mi cuerpo cambiara con el agua fría, pero mi cuerpo ya estaba cambiado, entonces ¿la maldición se sellaría y ya no podría volver a transformarme con el agua caliente? —inquirió Ranma.

—Agua caliente volver a la forma normal —avisó el guía.

—Ya lo sé, pero ¿cuál sería mi forma normal si al momento de mojarme ya estaba convertido? —insistió Ranma.

—No saber qué ser antes de transformarse, honorable visitante no decir —respondió el guía pestañeando confundido.

—¡Soy un hombre! —chilló Ranma exasperado—. Pero lo que estoy preguntando es…

—Allí poza maldita del hombre ahogado —dijo el guía señalando hacia la zona donde estaba ese estanque.

—¡No quiero saber dónde está la poza! —exclamó Ranma enderezándose para explicar mejor—. Lo que estoy preguntando es si acaso se podría…

—Entonces querer agua caliente primero —intervino el guía apareciendo de pronto a su lado con una tetera en la mano y rociándolo con suficiente agua caliente como para empaparlo.

Ranma ahogó una exclamación, quedándose petrificado. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se mojaba con agua caliente para volver a ser hombre. Parte de su experimento, o experiencia como él prefería llamarlo, era pasar el mayor tiempo posible en ese cuerpo femenino, que era también el suyo en definitiva, y el que le había brindado tan extrañas y gratificantes sensaciones cuando estaba con Akane. Llegado a cierto punto ya no necesitó «sentirse hombre» en algún momento del día, es decir mojarse con agua caliente y ser él de nuevo, todo le parecía igual y maravilloso, sus pensamientos eran los mismos, tuviera la forma que tuviera. Finalmente, había comenzado incluso a evitar el agua caliente, se bañaba siempre con fría, soportando lo helada que estuviera, pues temía que recuperar su forma masculina lo hiciera arrepentirse de todas sus convicciones anteriores y regresar sobre sus pasos, regresar a Akane y volver a llenarse de dudas a su lado. Aquel camino que estaba recorriendo debía terminarlo.

Pero ahora, luego de tanto tiempo, era hombre. Abrió y cerró una mano, levantando el brazo y sintiendo lo poderoso de los músculos, mucho más desarrollados que cuando era mujer.

—Ser hombre, verdad —dijo el guía con una sonrisa—. Recordar honorable visitante de años atrás.

—Ahora me recuerda entonces —dijo Ranma sacudiéndose el agua de su trenza de cabello negro.

—¿Buscar cura? —preguntó el guía, luego estiró nuevamente el brazo hacia las pozas—. Poza del hombre ahogado.

—No, no quiero… —Ranma dejó caer los hombros—. Yo, solo pensaba que… Un momento —alzó la cabeza y miró al guía que ya había vuelto a sentarse en su silla plegable y había abierto la revista delante de su rostro—. Hace un momento me habló de Pantymedias, él no quiere curarse de su maldición, incluso se sumergió en otras pozas para ser más fuerte, pero sus maldiciones no cambiaron, _se sumaron_. Él no dejó de transformarse, eso quiere decir…

Ranma se quedó con los labios entreabiertos, pensativo.

—Si me metiera en la poza del hombre ahogado ahora que ya estoy maldito —reflexionó—, ¿me curaría o esa maldición se sumaría a la que ya tengo? Y en ese caso… ¿qué sería yo entonces?... ¿Un horrible fenómeno con dos sexos?...

Se quedó paralizado.

—Maldición…

Estuvo en silencio por largos segundos, hasta que se volvió hacia el guía.

—¿Es que no puede responderme nada? —preguntó exasperado—. ¿Acaso ninguna otra persona ha tenido estos dilemas? ¿Solo yo me siento así?... ¡No es posible! Yo… mi prometida y yo tuvimos… es decir —Ranma se sonrojó profundamente bajando la mirada—, intimamos. Pero yo… ¡yo era mujer, maldición! ¿Acaso no está mal? ¿Por qué sus besos eran mejores en ese momento?... Pero Akamaru me besó y… no, no, no es que me haya _besado_ exactamente, apenas me rozó, pero yo… Yo no deseaba eso, no quise continuar ni por un momento. Tampoco a otros hombres. He estado trabajando en un restaurante donde he conocido a muchas personas durante este tiempo, mis compañeras siempre hablaban sobre algunos de los hombres que iban, de lo guapos que eran o cómo les gustaría… bueno, no voy a repetir eso, pero yo… no deseaba eso, no le encontraba el chiste. Los miraba pero no veía nada. ¿Entiende?

—No, no entender —respondió el guía—. No entender muchas de las palabras, no saber de qué hablar.

Ranma lo miró con ganas de matarlo. Al final desvió la vista.

—Durante toda mi vida he deseado únicamente a Akane, siendo hombre o mujer —murmuró—. ¿Qué significará eso?

El guía dio una calada a su pipa y soltó el humo lentamente. Se encogió de hombros.

—Entonces respóndame lo de las pozas —exigió Ranma después—. Todo este tiempo pensé que no me importaba, que por Akane haría cualquier cosa, para poder amarla y sentirla intensamente pensaba… pensaba quedarme como chica. He vivido prácticamente como mujer durante meses, no me importaría pasar toda la vida así si al besar a Akane yo…

Se sonrojó de nuevo, recordando la sensación chispeante en sus labios y en su cuerpo.

—Ahora ya no sé qué hacer —continuó—. ¿Debo continuar? ¿O es mejor que me cure y sea lo que nací para ser?... Pero, ¿es posible curarse?, ¿o me transformaré en un monstruo igual que Pantymedias?

—No saber —el guía se encogió de hombros.

—¡¿No sabe?! —gritó Ranma poniéndose de pie—. ¿Cómo que no sabe? ¿Qué clase de guía es usted?

—Ser guía porque ser el único que aceptar trabajo del gobierno chino —explicó el hombre—. Nadie más querer vivir en lugar maldito de Jusenkyo y cuidar pozas.

Ranma le dio la espalda, mirando hacia las pozas. Su corazón latió acelerado. Al final, la respuesta debía venir de él mismo, nada podría ayudarlo.

Entonces recordó la carta de Akane que guardaba en el bolsillo. Metió la mano y tocó el desgastado papel, doblado y desdoblado tantas veces para leerla y releerla; no necesitaba sacarla una vez más para recordar las palabras escritas allí, las que habían llegado a su corazón. Las sabía de memoria.

.

 _Ya no somos unos niños como antes, ya no tenemos dieciséis. Cuando acepté ser tu prometida te acepté a ti como eras, como te conocí siempre. Así como tú me aceptaste como soy, esta chica torpe, algo violenta, que nunca aprenderá a nadar y que sueña con ser actriz desde que tiene memoria. Eres Ranma para mí. Y yo soy Akane._

.

Ella lo aceptaría como fuera o como decidiera ser.

Ranma se quedó con la vista clavada en las pozas. Una sonrisa torcida se formó en su rostro.

Ya sabía qué hacer. La respuesta siempre estuvo ahí.

.

.

 _continuará_

.

.

Notas de autor: Ya corregí el número del capítulo, tenían razón, tuve una pequeña disteclia porque ya necesito vacaciones XD.

Gracias a todos los que me han leído y escrito durante este largo año, en especial a **Haruri Saotome, FlynnChan, Ivarodsan, Dlrn, Dee-Dee Zednem, Elennita, EleonorSaotome, Juanyrdz0, Mkcntkami** y **Lily Tendo89.**

Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	362. Ranma completo

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **Ranma completo**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

El dojo Tendo lucía exactamente igual a como estaba la mañana en que se había ido. Todo era silencio cuando golpeó con suavidad la puerta. No tardaron nada en abrir y los grandes ojos de su madre lo observaron desde el otro lado con un deje de sorpresa y luego euforia.

—¡Hijo!... Hijo, ¿has regresado ya? —preguntó Nodoka Saotome todavía sosteniendo la puerta media abierta.

—Aquí estoy, ¿verdad? —replicó Ranma con una sonrisa.

—Aquí estás —asintió ella.

.

.

En la tranquila sala de la casa su madre sirvió un poco de té para los dos y se sentó frente a él doblando las piernas.

—Akane fue a algunas audiciones —le explicó—. Ha participado en un par de comerciales, pero aún no obtiene un papel destacable. Por supuesto, es demasiado pronto.

—Si no la contratan serían unos idiotas —comentó Ranma dando un sorbo de su té—. Akane es la mejor.

Su madre detuvo sobre él sus ojos y lo observó con atención. Al final sonrió y bebió un poco de té.

—Has cambiado, hijo —comentó—. ¿Te ayudó el entrenamiento? ¿Aprendiste muchas cosas?

Ranma se quedó en silencio y pensativo durante unos instantes. ¿Qué diría su madre si le explicaba que había vivido como mujer casi ininterrumpidamente los últimos meses?

—Mucho —respondió Ranma—. Y ya era tiempo de volver.

—Por supuesto, un Saotome siempre regresa al fin y al cabo —comentó Nodoka de modo críptico—. Aunque muchos… —se detuvo, se acomodó un mechón detrás de la oreja—. Durante un tiempo no creímos que…

Se calló de golpe al escuchar el saludo de Akane entrando en la casa. Ranma se quedó petrificado, con el corazón acelerado al sentirla tan cerca de nuevo, la emoción por verla lo abrumaba hasta hacerlo temblar y sentir dolor.

Nodoka se levantó.

—Ya estoy en casa —dijo Akane, y casi subía la escalera para seguir hasta su habitación, pero la señora Saotome se atravesó en el pasillo.

—Querida, Ranma está aquí —dijo simplemente.

El rostro de Akane cambió por completo. Palideció, sus labios temblaron, sus ojos se abrieron de asombro y casi miedo. Ranma anduvo despacio hasta aparecer detrás de su madre y sus ojos azules se deslizaron por la figura de Akane, un poco más delgada y más blanca de lo que recordaba. Esperaba que no fuera por las exigencias de un papel.

Ella lo miró y tragó saliva. Se quedó quieta y callada, impactada profundamente.

—Debo hacer unas diligencias, pero volveré para la hora de la cena —avisó Nodoka. Se volvió hacia su hijo—. Traeré todo lo necesario para hacerte tu comida favorita.

Ranma creyó ver cierto gesto en su madre, pero no estuvo seguro, aunque quizá sí, le quería dar a entender que los dejaba solos a propósito.

—Tía…

—Hasta pronto —saludó Nodoka colocándose sus zapatos en la entrada, como si no hubiera escuchado a Akane.

Salió y cerró la puerta tras de sí. De inmediato el silencio de la casa fue demasiado pesado como para que pudieran soportarlo. Ranma cambiaba su peso de un pie al otro.

—¿Te quedas entonces? —inquirió Akane de pronto—. ¿A cenar?

—He vuelto, Akane —dijo él.

—Ah, qué bien —ironizó ella y se volvió, comenzando a subir la escalera.

—Akane…

Ella se volvió de pronto.

—¡Han pasado cinco meses, Ranma! ¡Cinco meses y una mísera carta! ¿Pensaste acaso que estaría esperándote como una abnegada esposa? ¿Qué te prepararía el ofuro y me echaría a tus pies agradeciendo tu magnanimidad de haber vuelto a pesar de todo? —le soltó, respirando agitada, con el pecho subiendo y bajando por las emociones que la inundaban—. ¿Esperas que me arroje a tus brazos? ¡Te fuiste sin explicaciones! ¡No regresaste y tampoco diste explicaciones! ¿Crees que después de lo que ocurrió no me sentí mal, extraña, confundida? ¡También tengo sentimientos!

Akane apretó los ojos. Sentía que las lágrimas querían aparecer a toda costa, pero ella estaba decidida a no permitirles aparecer.

—Yo… —Ranma bajó la cabeza—. Lo siento. Lamento no haber escrito ni haber llamado, pero te expliqué que necesitaba hacer algo, algo muy importante.

—¿Fuiste a Jusenkyo? —preguntó Akane con dureza—. ¿Fuiste a curarte?

—¿Eso es lo que hubieras querido? —preguntó Ranma de pronto mirándola con atención—. ¿Eso deseabas?

—¿Hablas en serio? —preguntó Akane con fiereza, alzando una ceja—. ¡Eso es lo que estoy segura que _no_ hiciste! Nadie tardaría cinco meses en ir a Jusenkyo y volver.

—Estuve haciendo otras cosas, es verdad —admitió Ranma avergonzado.

—Y cuando te cansaste de andar de viaje te decidiste a volver —terminó Akane por él—. ¿Ahora quieres volver a ser mi prometido? ¿Quieres… seguir con lo nuestro? Entonces, si hay algún otro problema, ¿volverás a huir durante cinco meses mientras yo me quedo sola cuidando a nuestros hijos y pensando qué hice mal para que quieras dejarme? —terminó, furiosa porque las lágrimas, pese a su férreo control, se deslizaban por sus mejillas de forma altanera.

Se pasó la mano por el rostro para limpiárselas, pero se negaban a irse, siendo reemplazadas por otras.

—Akane —Ranma subió un par de peldaños hasta casi estar frente a ella—, no llores, por favor, no llores. Lo lamento. Lo siento tanto… fui un idiota, como siempre. Pensé solamente en mí y… te juro que no estuve disfrutando ni viajando por Japón, yo… estuve…

—¿Qué? ¿Qué estuviste haciendo? —preguntó ella mirándolo con atención, como si en su rostro pudiera leer la respuesta antes de que saliera de su boca.

Él dudó, apretando un puño, sosteniéndole la mirada.

—Estuve… haciendo algo, algo que necesitaba hacer para saber si podía quedarme a tu lado.

Akane abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

—Cuéntamelo —pidió.

—Ahora no… no todo, de a poco te lo explicaré —respondió él—. Pero todos los días pensaba en ti, releía tu carta y eso me ayudaba a continuar, a seguir adelante aunque el camino fuera difícil.

—Por Kami, Ranma, ¿qué fue lo que hiciste? —murmuró ella asustada.

Ranma sacudió la cabeza.

—Convertirme en la mejor persona para ti.

Akane frunció el ceño.

—Parece que… maduraste —comentó.

—Mi madre me dijo lo mismo —Ranma se rascó la coronilla pensativo—, ¿eso es malo?

—No, en realidad, ahora eres menos insensible —respondió Akane con seriedad.

Ranma sonrió, pero ella no le devolvió el gesto. Se secó las lágrimas soltando un suspiro de cansancio.

—Nunca quise terminar nuestro compromiso —dijo él de pronto—. Aunque me haya ido, eso no significa que dejaras de ser mi prometida.

—¿Y yo debía esperar por ti todo este tiempo sin mirar a nadie?, ¿eso quieres decir? —indagó Akane.

—Yo… —Ranma se echó apenas un poco hacia atrás, como si lo hubieran golpeado en el estómago—. Tú… ¿conociste a… alguien? —preguntó con la boca seca—. ¿Alguien quiso algo contigo? Los actores son…

—¿Cómo son? ¿Acaso tú los conoces? —dijo Akane de mal humor.

—No. Pero te conozco a ti, desde la preparatoria todos se peleaban para salir contigo, ¿no? —le espetó Ranma como si aquello fuera su culpa. Luego se sonrojó profundamente—. Lo siento. Yo… como me fu-fui… estás en tu de-derecho de…

Se quedó sin aire y no pudo seguir hablando, miró hacia otro lado. Akane se quedó frente a él, observándolo, recorriendo con los ojos cada línea de su rostro. Cuánto había extrañado su presencia, su voz, la luz que desprendían sus ojos.

—No conocí a nadie —confesó finalmente—. No estaba de humor tampoco. En estos meses lo único que hacía era estar enfadada contigo, conmigo, con el mundo, llorar a veces, y sobre todo intentar hacerme muy famosa para salir en televisión y que, donde fuera que estuvieras, me vieras y no pudieras olvidarte de mí.

Ranma volteó a mirarla con los ojos abiertos de par en par, despegó los labios de a poco. Akane enrojeció.

—Nunca podría olvidarme de ti —replicó él.

Akane bajó los ojos.

—Ranma… no sabes lo que he pasado, realmente yo… —se detuvo cuando sintió que las lágrimas podrían traicionarla nuevamente.

—Lo sé —dijo él—, si es apenas la mitad de lo que yo he vivido sé cuánto duele, y me odio por hacerte sufrir así.

Tímidamente, despacio, Ranma se inclinó para poder alzar el rostro de su prometida y besarla en los labios con la suavidad de una pluma. El sutil beso los hizo electrizarse a ambos desde la cabeza hasta los pies y los obligó a cerrar los ojos. Expectante, Akane se preguntó si habría más, y finalmente abrió los ojos al sentir que él se alejaba.

—Ranma…

—Si me aceptas de nuevo en tu vida, Akane, prometo que no me iré —dijo él despacio—. Ya no volveré a irme.

Parecía tan seguro de lo que decía, tan diferente a aquel muchacho asustado que la había besado intensamente una noche y luego había huido, que Akane solo pudo mirarlo, sin responder.

—Por fin pude comprender todo —continuó Ranma—. Cuando estuve en Jusenkyo lo entendí.

—Entonces sí fuiste a Jusenkyo —dijo Akane con curiosidad.

Ranma asintió, pero no dijo nada más.

—¿Qué es lo que entendiste? —preguntó Akane, su corazón latía apresurado, como si esperara una gran revelación, o una respuesta que no le iba a gustar.

—Que tú me quieres de la forma que sea, hombre o mujer.

—¿Tuviste que ir hasta Jusenkyo para entender eso? —interrogó ella.

—¿No es tonto? —comentó Ranma. Suspiró y se sentó en uno de los escalones—. Es como si hasta no estar allí y encontrarme frente a los estanques malditos no hubiera podido ver con claridad.

—¿Te… curaste? —preguntó Akane observándolo y sentándose también en el escalón a su lado.

Ranma le sostuvo la mirada y luego sonrió.

—Pensé que eso era lo que necesitabas, que yo me curara, que yo fuera… una sola cosa, ¿me entiendes? —preguntó Ranma. Akane inclinó la cabeza a un costado mientras lo observaba con total atención—. También pensé en otras cosas… luego te las contaré. Pero estando allí comprendí que estaba buscando soluciones para un Ranma que no existía.

—No comprendo —musitó Akane.

—Al estar en Jusenkyo, donde comenzó mi desgracia —explicó Ranma con una mueca—, me di cuenta de que el Ranma que cayó en aquel estanque y empezó a transformarse en mujer con el agua fría, y este Ranma —se tocó el pecho con una mano—, el que… el que es tu prometido, el —bajó la voz lo bastante como para que solamente ella pudiera oírlo, a pesar de que no había nadie más en la casa y se inclinó hacia adelante— que estuvo contigo siendo una chica…

Se enderezó y miró a otro lado mientras el sonrojo de Akane y el suyo propio pasaban.

—Esos dos Ranma no son la mima persona —concluyó—. Yo he cambiado, he crecido con esta maldición, he vivido muchas cosas que quizá nunca me hubieran sucedido si no hubiera caído en el estanque de Jusenkyo. El Ranma anterior era distinto, más arrogante…

—¿Más todavía? —indagó Akane con seriedad, pero él prefirió no prestarle atención.

—Más seguro de sí mismo, ese Ranma de verdad creía que podía hacer cualquier cosa. Luego de caer en esa poza y convertirme en mujer tuve que aprender otra vez a tener confianza… a creer en mí. El otro Ranma quizá nunca te hubiera dicho que… te ama.

Akane se sonrojó profundamente y Ranma bajó la cabeza.

—Quizá el otro Ranma hubiera aceptado el compromiso sin oponerse, porque hubiera creído que simplemente debías ser mía, que así eran las cosas y una mujer estaba para ser esposa —dijo Ranma pensativo—. Este Ranma… es diferente.

—¿Y entonces? —preguntó Akane mirándolo con atención.

—Tú no amas a ese Ranma, tú ni siquiera lo conociste —sentenció él con seriedad—. Estuve frente a las pozas de Jusenkyo, tuve la posibilidad de curarme, quizá, porque eso ni siquiera el guía lo sabía con certeza, pero… no lo hice. Di media vuelta y me volví.

—¿Sigues convirtiéndote en chica? —preguntó Akane incrédula.

Ranma asintió y sonrió… ¿feliz?

—Ha sido una locura —confesó—, pero comprendí que no puedo dejar de ser este Ranma que tú amas. Además, me gusto más así —dijo.

—¿Te… te gustas así? —repitió Akane.

—Sí, podríamos decir que me caigo bien —respondió él—. Y he logrado muchas cosas gracias a mi lado femenino, creo que me complementa bien, además… bu-bueno… no, mejor no…

—¿Qué es? —indagó ella, le puso una mano en el brazo y buscó sus ojos—. Dime, Ranma.

—Yo… nosotros… nuestra… ah —tosió para aclararse la garganta— nuestra pri-primera vez… fue así… siendo yo una chica y…

—Comprendo —dijo Akane volviendo a sonrojarse.

—No creo que entiendas —indicó él—, quiero decir que… si me quitara eso… sería como borrar un recuerdo muy… hermoso.

Ella volvió a mirarlo. Sus ojos canela brillaban, pestañeando asombrados.

—Sí, definitivamente no soy el Ranma de antes —murmuró él para sí.

—Creo que yo tampoco soy la antigua Akane —replicó ella.

—Tú… ¿crees que he hecho bien? —preguntó Ranma con un poco de temor, a pesar de todo—. ¿Te arrepentirás acaso?

Ella despegó los labios, pero se quedó callada, pensativa. Luego dijo:

—¿Te arrepientes de que mi cabello se haya cortado aquella vez con el ataque de Ryoga? —preguntó.

—No es lo mismo —respondió él frunciendo el ceño—. El cabello vuelve a crecer, podrías usarlo como quisieras, no cuesta tanto reparar eso.

—Jusenkyo está ahí por si te arrepientes, siempre puedes viajar hasta allá y mojarte en las aguas correctas.

—No lo sé —dijo Ranma—, aunque lo hiciera quizá no quede del todo bien, y yo…

—Lo que intento decir es que tu maldición es para mí igual que un corte de cabello, puede quedarte mejor o peor, pero sigues siendo tú —explicó Akane.

—Ah… vaya… Entiendo.

Akane suspiró y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Ranma sintió el corazón acelerado, tantas emociones se apretujaban dentro de su cuerpo que pensó que quizá podría explotar, o morirse allí mismo. Respiró profundamente.

—¿Ranma?

—Dime.

—¿Te tomó todo este tiempo entender eso? —preguntó.

—Lo lamento, soy muy lento.

—Podrías haberme preguntado y te lo hubiera dicho.

—Me lo escribiste en la carta —dijo él con una sonrisa—, es solo que debía entenderlo de otra manera.

—¿De otra manera?

—Con… el corazón, creo.

—¿El corazón? —Akane no pudo ocultar su sorpresa—. Tienes razón, caes mucho mejor cuando eres «este» Ranma —dijo después medio en broma.

Ranma quiso enfadarse, pero apenas hizo una mueca; luego no pudo evitar sonreír.

—¿Ranma? Si vuelves a irte te mataré —avisó ella después.

—No me iré de nuevo.

—Hablo en serio —recalcó Akane—. Si te vas sin explicaciones te rastrearé por todo el planeta y te haré picadillo.

—Sé que lo harás.

Ella se mordió el labio.

—Eres un idiota —susurró moviéndose un poco más cerca de él.

Ranma sonrió. Sentir el agradable peso de la cabeza de ella en su hombro y su calor cerca, envolviéndolo, era la maravilla más grande que había presenciado nunca en su corta vida.

—Ah, me alegra estar de nuevo en casa —dijo.

.

.

FIN

.

.

Nota de autora: Ustedes ya saben que me encanta la parte femenina de Ranma, incluso cuando en algunos fics hacen que Ranma se cure de su maldición me da la impresión de que algo faltara, aunque la historia sea muy buena, parece que el sabor no es el mismo, como que Ranma no es totalmente Ranma. Estas, por supuesto, son mi ideas, y pueden compartirlas o no. Basados en eso quizá ustedes ya sabían cómo terminaría esto y que Ranma no se curaría; el chiste, creo, es cómo se llega a ese final.

En esta mini-saga (si podemos llamarla así) quise simplemente explorar esas posibilidades de Ranma sin su maldición, y de Ranma evolucionando y cambiando a partir de su maldición. Además quería al menos poner sobre la mesa el posible conflicto en la sexualidad de Ranma puesto que se trata de un joven que se inicia en el mundo de las relaciones y puede sentirse confundido.

Las preguntas que se planteaban en el capítulo de ayer ( _¾ de Ranma_ ) son preguntas que siempre nos hemos hecho como fans, recuerdo que de esos temas hablamos mucho en el viejo foro de Ranma en esta página, también son reflexiones y cuestionamientos que surgen a veces en comentarios en Facebook. Y sí, gracias Rumiko por ser tan poco clara, incluso contradictoria, y dejarnos tantas preguntas y tan pocas respuestas XD.

Espero que les haya gustado esta conclusión.

Como siempre agradezco mucho a los que cada día me leen y me dejan sus comentarios, especialmente a **Dlrn, Ivarodsan, Lily Tendo89, Rokumon, Haruri Saotome, Flynnchan, Mkcntkami, Anahy Ruz, Elennita, Ana 01, EleonorSaotome, Guest** (inglés) **, Guest** (español) **, Dee-Dee Zednem, Juanyrdz0** y **Fhrey.**

Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	363. Glorioso

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_ _._

 **Glorioso**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

Nodoka Saotome se cepilló el cabello sentada con las piernas dobladas frente al diminuto tocador de su cuarto. El cabello castaño oscuro, limpio, sedoso, resbalaba por sus dedos, y el cepillo lo acariciaba como un amante. Nodoka se observó en el espejo oval con el marco de madera desgastado y con la pintura salida, una reliquia familiar de la que no había querido desprenderse nunca, y que al final no había cambiado por algo más moderno por sus habituales problemas de dinero. Al final se alegraba de eso porque ahora podía mirarse en ese mismo espejo como si fuera la misma chiquilla que con apenas dieciocho años se arreglaba para sus citas con aquel hombre encantador y misterioso que le había robado el corazón.

Su rostro había cambiado un poco, finas líneas de expresión le rodeaban los ojos y la boca, su mirada antes soñadora y brillante se había opacado un poco, asentándose como las hojas de té que quedaban en el fondo de la taza, habían sido vivaces y ahora miraban la vida con la misma ilusión, pero ya no con la misma ingenuidad. Eran lo más destacable en su faz, que por otro lado, parecía casi la misma, todo gracias a los secretos de belleza que había heredado de su madre y que se había esforzado en continuar realizando cada noche y cada mañana a pesar de la escasez.

Con una sonrisa a su reflejo, Nodoka se levantó el cabello, manejándolo con dedos ágiles. Usó varias horquillas para mantener el peinado en su sitio y al final lo adornó con un sencillo broche.

Un mechón rebelde se deslizó desde el peinado y onduló suavemente por el costado de su rostro, dotándola de un aire juvenil que le hizo soltar una risita. Nodoka lo enroscó con un dedo, pensando en lo que ocurriría más tarde, y los nervios hormiguearon en su estómago haciéndole temblar los labios.

.

.

—Muchacho tonto, ve y discúlpate con Akane —ordenó Genma a su hijo con el ceño fruncido—. ¡No entiendo cómo pude haber tenido un hijo tan idiota! —se lamentó.

—Mira quién habla —murmuró Ranma de mal humor, levantando con firmeza la pierna y estirándola para golpear a su padre con el pie justo en la mandíbula mientras los dos estaban sentados en la engawa de la casa—. Métete en tus asuntos, viejo.

Genma se deshizo del molesto pie y se acomodó los anteojos. Levantó el dedo índice hablando con seriedad.

—Ya es hora de que aprendas a tratar a las mujeres, ¡de esa forma no podrás ser el heredero del dojo Tendo y del estilo de Combate Libre! —dijo—. Es momento de dejar de ser inmaduro y tomar las riendas de esa relación.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —dijo Ranma.

—Obviamente: es tiempo de que te cases —sentenció Genma.

—¡Estás loco!

—Y ha llegado el momento en que te revele los secretos de seducción Saotome —continuó Genma como si su hijo no hubiera hablado.

—¿Se-Seducción Saotome?... ¿Acaso eso existe?

—¿Cómo crees que pude casarme con una criatura tan maravillosa como tu madre sino? —indicó Genma.

—Es obvio que mamá tiene un problema en la vista —replicó Ranma mordaz.

—¡Al contrario, muchacho insolente! Ella me eligió por sobre varios pretendientes que luchamos encarnizadamente por su amor —exclamó Genma—. Y yo fui el vencedor orgulloso.

Ranma lo miró dudoso, con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Entonces aplicaste esos secretos de seducción para conquistar a mamá? —preguntó.

—Así es, y desde que me miró ya nunca pudo pensar siquiera en otro hombre —sentenció Genma con una sonrisa ganadora, y un brillo apareciendo en una esquina de los cristales de sus anteojos.

.

.

Nodoka se quitó la yukata dejándola resbalar por su cuerpo. Tuvo un pequeño escalofrío al quedarse completamente desnuda y se rodeó con los brazos durante un instante, evitando mirar hacia el espejo ovalado. Aquella descarnada imagen que vería le recordaría demasiado bien lo que pensaba hacer, eso que una mujer casada nunca debía hacer de buen grado y a lo que ella se entregaba con aquel aire juguetón que la avergonzaba, y a la vez la llenaba de una anticipación dolorosa.

Tragó saliva y se puso capa por capa el kimono que tenía preparado desde antes, estirado en el futón. A medida que cerraba y ajustaba la tela su respiración se agitaba más. Se sentía encerrada, acorralada, como si estuviera a merced de un bandolero, y eso la angustiaba, pero llegaba a excitarla de una forma en la que nunca se había sentido en su matrimonio.

Ya completamente vestida se observó de nuevo de pie ante el espejo. En el reflejo se veía solo desde su cintura hacia abajo. Observó sus manos entrelazadas con fuerza a la altura del vientre. Soltó un suspiro que casi parecía un gemido.

Como tantas otras veces antes, se preguntó si aquello estaba bien.

.

.

—Y eso es lo que debes hacer para lograr conquistar a una mujer —sintetizó Genma luego de haber explicado concienzudamente al lento y cabeza dura de su hijo los pormenores del arte del flirteo, que él había estudiado durante varios años hasta lograr dominarlo con maestría.

—Ah… yo… yo… —Ranma no podía cerrar la boca luego de escuchar. En su cabeza se entremezclaban cosas como «palabras bonitas» junto con «puntos sensibles», «hacer reír», «secar lágrimas« y «saber escuchar», hasta un detallado compendio de la manera más eficaz de tratar a la mujer en el lecho conyugal.

—Ya estabas en edad de enterarte de todo esto —agregó Genma con sabiduría—, y todos queremos que Akane y tú se casen de una vez, hereden el dojo y nos mantengan… ah, ejem, ejem, nos mantengan felices dándonos algunos nietos, eso es lo que quería decir.

—Pe-Pero…

Ranma continuaba con la mirada perdida, procesando la información. Entonces su padre le puso un viejo cuaderno entre las manos.

—Aquí está todo por escrito, sé que necesitarás ojearlo más tarde —explicó Genma.

—¿Qué es… qué es esto? —preguntó Ranma entonces al abrir el cuaderno y encontrar largos párrafos escritos a mano, con notas en los márgenes y de vez en cuando ilustrativos dibujos.

—Mi gran estudio del comportamiento femenino y cómo conquistar a las mujeres —sentenció Genma poniéndose de pie. Su figura erguida era imponente y hacía sombra a su hijo, sentado aún sobre el suelo de madera, con el cuaderno abierto en el regazo como un estudioso muchacho.

—¿No será como ese manual de la escuela de combate libre para enamorar mujeres? —preguntó Ranma alzando una ceja.

Genma tomó a Ranma por la trenza y lo sacudió con fuerza.

—¡Insensato! ¡Idiota! —exclamó Genma—. Ese manual fue escrito por el maestro Happosai, el hombre más libidinoso del planeta, y que lo único que conoce de mujeres son sus bragas. No compares mi estudio empírico y analítico con esa bazofia del romance. Todo lo que está escrito aquí _sí funciona._

—Pero…

—Silencio —ordenó Genma alzando una mano—. Practica, aunque caigas, vuelve a levantarte y a intentarlo, sé humilde y orgulloso al mismo tiempo, estudia y, por sobre todo, ama a la mujer como la única cosa que vale la pena en este mundo. Solo de esa forma ella te lo entregará todo.

Ranma se rascó la nuca pensativo.

—¿Y todo esto lo aprendiste conquistando a mamá? —preguntó al final.

Genma soltó una risa.

—Para lograr algo hay que sacrificarse muchas veces —respondió su padre—, y este es el caso. Tuve que conocer a varias mujeres para perfeccionar mi arte y poder darle a tu madre exactamente lo que ella quería.

—¿Engañaste a mi madre? —preguntó Ranma con furia poniéndose de pie—. ¿Eso quieres que haga con Akane?

.

.

Nodoka se roció con la suave fragancia que sabía que a él le gustaba más, y no porque él se lo hubiera dicho. Entre ellos las palabras eran pocas, solo dejaban que los cuerpos hablaran y se comunicaran en ese lenguaje universal e íntimo; eso Nodoka lo agradecía, la exigencia de las caricias y los besos eran mucho mejor que las preguntas insistentes. Aquello era un bálsamo para su vergüenza, para calmar ese ardor en su pecho que le decía que lo que hacía no era correcto.

En el centro de sus pechos, justo donde se amontonaban varios pliegues del kimono, dio una última rociada de perfume. Había descubierto aquel placer que él sentía por su fragancia únicamente porque se demoraba un poco más en su cuello, pasando la nariz por sus curvas, por detrás de la oreja, y suspirando agradado. Y ella siempre le daba todo lo que a él le agradaba. Así fue desde el principio. Así _debía_ ser.

Finalmente tomó un pequeño bolso de mano y se lo colgó de la muñeca, lista para salir. Antes de irse volteó el rostro delicadamente y miró la katana, y el mango que sobresalía orgulloso de la tela en que la envolvía. Tragó saliva sintiéndose desprotegida al irse sin aquella arma que la había acompañado tanto tiempo como un recordatorio de que la vida que había tenido algún día regresaría.

Estuvo tentada de llevarla. De imponerse a él para que no la viera frágil, para que temiera a ella y a lo que era capaz de hacer, pero luego lo pensó mejor y decidió que no, que el arma solo se interpondría entre los dos y, ¡oh, que Kami la ayudara!, ella no deseaba que _nada_ se interpusiera entre sus cuerpos.

Salió y cerró la puerta detrás de sí. Nerviosa caminó hasta el lugar de encuentro. Él ya estaba allí, seguro de sí mismo, usando la ropa que a ella más le gustaba. Nodoka se mordió los labios y bajó los ojos sumisa, como siempre hacía con él. Sus mejillas se colorearon, parecía una adolescente y no la mujer de casi cuarenta años que ya era.

Se miraron a los ojos y subieron al autobús, sentándose uno al lado del otro, sin tocarse. Tampoco hablaron durante todo el recorrido. Se bajaron y siguieron andando en silencio. Al llegar al edificio él entró y ella lo siguió, cada vez más nerviosa y colorada, agachando la cabeza cuanto podía para que nadie la reconociera en ese lugar.

Finalmente les dieron un cuarto y ambos entraron. Nodoka se pasó una mano por el pelo, nerviosa, y se encontró con la de él, que buscaba el broche en su peinado y el resto de las horquillas. Las sacó una a una y soltó el sedoso cabello de ella.

Nodoka se volteó, temblando de emoción, y se quedaron mirándose a los ojos.

.

.

—¡Escucha y piensa, mocoso! —lo reprendió Genma—. Yo era soltero, podía hacer lo que quisiera, ni siquiera conocía a Nodoka todavía. Tú estás comprometido, no puedes. Ahora, basta de tanta charla, comienza a estudiar y poner en práctica los principios básicos del arte de seducción Saotome. Comienza por disculparte con tu prometida por esas palabras hirientes y confiésale que eres un idiota que siempre dice lo que no debe.

Genma se alejó andando a grandes pasos. De pronto se detuvo y volteó a mirar a su hijo:

—Y no se te ocurra molestarme por el resto de la tarde, estoy ocupado —avisó.

.

.

—Ge-Genma… —murmuró Nodoka sofocada.

Él la besó de pronto, tomándola del cabello, atrayéndola con violencia hacia su boca. Un remolino de sensaciones se formó en la cabeza de ella, los pensamientos se amontonaban sin ningún sentido.

Se separó de él para tomar aire, boqueando como una pobre trucha a punto de ser preparada para la cena. Mientras tanto, con destreza, las manos de Genma fueron deshaciéndose de todas las capas de ropa, hasta tocar la piel sensible, esa que ella no deseaba ver enrojecida y sudada por la pasión.

Genma la depositó con suavidad sobre la cama y Nodoka se dejó hacer, dando cortos suspiros, estirándose sobre la cama, ofreciéndose para él. Entreabrió los ojos de a poco, con vergüenza pero más curiosidad, disfrutando de observar a su esposo mientras se quitaba de a poco el gi de entrenamiento, aquella ropa que la hacía imaginarse las escenas más fantásticas donde Genma era un extraordinario guerrero que dominaba con temple de acero cualquier situación, derrotando a sus enemigos casi únicamente con la mente.

—Ah… —murmuró.

El frío y el calor se mezclaban sobre su piel, el roce de las sábanas debajo de ella era exquisito y torturante al mismo tiempo, pues lo único que deseaba era ser envuelta por aquellos brazos fuertes y ser amada de esa forma en que solo un esposo amaba a su esposa. Se mordió los labios por la urgencia, ¿por qué Genma tardaba tanto? Ah, ¿por qué ella no podía controlarse? Eso no estaba bien, una mujer casada no debía anhelar el acto de aquella forma desgarradora, una mujer casada debía servir a su esposo y encontrarse dispuesta cuando él quisiera reclamarla, nunca solicitar sino disponer. Pero ella deseaba, y debía reprimirse. No estaba bien, no, debía soportar, pronto llegaría el alivio.

Al notar el calor de otra piel sobre la suya se permitió sonreír. Las caricias comenzaron, tal y como las recordaba y las ansiaba, y pronto la carne no pudo estar separada de la carne. Mientras era poseída en embestidas de cegadora pasión dando grititos cortos, Nodoka pensó en lo ilusa que había sido de refrenar durante tantos meses el acoplamiento marital. Si aquello era lo más natural. Recordó cuando finalmente la familia estuvo reunida de nuevo y regresaron su hijo y Genma a vivir con ella, como siempre debió ser. Aquella primera noche, temerosa y avergonzada, había dejado la katana entre los dos. Había pasado demasiado tiempo y no sabía en qué estima la tendría su esposo para entonces, o qué clase de gustos se tenía permitido ahora que era un panda la mitad del tiempo. ¿Si quizá él sugería…? Ella no podría decir que no, pues era su esposa, y secretamente añoró el cuerpo de su esposo todos esos años. Pero eran casi extraños, no conocían sus nuevos cuerpos, sus nuevos hábitos, sus manías; eran casi unos recién casados, debían comenzar de a poco, debían conocerse de nuevo.

Al principio fue difícil, pero dicen que lo que se aprende una vez nunca se olvida y ellos recordaban, a pesar del tiempo y las situaciones que habían pasado, recordaban. Aquello se hizo rutina poco a poco, pero con un adolescente en la casa no era posible dar ese paso y debieron darse cita en aquellos lugares, que no eran los ideales, pero eran los que se podían permitir. Y secretamente, muy secretamente, Nodoka sabía que era aquel ambiente el que la hacía disfrutar todavía más de sus encuentros.

—Oh… oh… —balbuceó cuando sintió las llamas envolviendo todo su cuerpo. No podía gritar, no debía, ni expresar algo más, pero con parsimonia se pasó la lengua por los labios, satisfecha, como si se hubiera dado un festín.

Ah, qué glorioso era estar casada con Genma Saotome.

.

.

FIN

.

.

Nota de autora: Quiero agradecer a todos por sus comentarios y opiniones sobre el cierre de la mini-saga de ayer. Que un fanfic pueda generar esta sana y enriquecedora discusión sobre temas tan importantes y complejos me parece muy bueno. Yo creo que Ranma, como toda persona, con el tiempo crecerá y cambiará de opinión en muchas cosas, y quizá pueda arrepentirse de lo que decidió en un momento y vuelva sobre sus pasos, pero lo más importante y lo que es rescatable es que finalmente pudo aceptarse a él mismo como era. Y quizá, si años después intentara curarse, ¿lo lograría?, porque en el manga, por una cosa o por otra, nunca podía hacerlo el pobre XD.

Pasando a la historia de hoy, Nodoka y Genma son una pareja que me gusta mucho, y también me gusta reivindicar su relación un poco. En el manga se muestra poca cosa de ellos juntos, pero siempre pienso que algo ha de tener Genma para que Nodoka se casara con él, así que quise ensalzar eso. También me gusta creer que a pesar de lo reacia y hasta indiferente que se muestra Nodoka con su esposo cuando vuelven a encontrarse, con el tiempo podrán volver de a poco a su vida marital normal. Con soñar no se pierde nada, ¿no? XD.

Gracias y saludos para todos, en especial a **Haruri Saotome, Dee-Dee Zednem, Juanyrdz0, Ivarodsan, Elennita, Lily Tendo89, Mkcntkami, Saritanimelove, EleonorSaotome, Alezi Monela, Jessica, DolcePiano, Femme X.**

Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	364. Rebelde

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…_

 **Rebelde**

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _.._

—Así que Mousse finalmente se va —comentó Cologne mientras Shampoo terminaba de limpiar las mesas del Neko-Hanten—. Ya era hora de que ese muchacho tonto nos dejara en paz. ¡Ni siquiera sé para qué vino a Japón en primer lugar!

—Venir por Shampoo —dijo la muchacha pasando el trapo en una suciedad particularmente difícil de una mesa.

Cologne volteó a mirar a su bisnieta.

—Se creía tu prometido —dijo.

—Ser falso. Mousse nunca ganar Shampoo, Ranma ser prometido de Shampoo porque ser hombre más fuerte y derrotar a Shampoo fácilmente—dijo la jovencita con voz inflexible, parecía estar recitando algo tantas veces inculcado que finalmente lo había tomado como una verdad.

—Así es, Ranma Saotome será tu esposo —aprobó Cologne.

—Airen… —Shampoo se quedó callada, dejó de limpiar y se quedó quieta mirando hacia adelante, dando la espalda a su bisabuela—. Gente decir que airen y chica violenta fugarse juntos, que quizá casarse en otra ciudad.

—Bah, eso lo dicen sus padres, no creo que se hayan casado —dijo Cologne sin darle importancia al asunto—. Eso no importa, regresarán y tú podrás casarte con Ranma y engendrar hijos fuertes, lo que vinimos a hacer, al fin y al cabo.

—Pero si airen ya estar casado…

—¿Qué importa? Nuestras leyes son distintas a las japonesas, y están por encima de ellas si se trata de proteger nuestro futuro como comunidad —Cologne se encogió de hombros—. No serías la primera mujer amazona que tiene que lidiar con esos inconvenientes para poder tener hijos orgullosos y un hombre digno a su lado. Veremos la manera. De todas formas, no creo que Ranma dure mucho tiempo con Akane Tendo, no son compatibles, y está el problema de su maldición, ¿qué mujer podría aceptar a un hombre así?

Shampoo no respondió. Tragó saliva.

—Shampoo estar maldita también —murmuró.

—Se arregla fácil. De hecho, es también la manera de atrapar a Ranma, podemos decirle que lo llevaremos a Jusenkyo para que se cure a cambio de que se case contigo y tengan descendencia, ¿qué importa casarse con una mujer o con otra si finalmente podría volver a ser un hombre completo? De paso tú también podrás curarte y asunto arreglado.

—¿Y Ranma… aceptar? —indagó Shampoo.

—Veremos —replicó su bisabuela. Se movió para subir la escalera hasta el piso de arriba, donde estaban los cuartos—. Recuerda siempre pensar y hablar de Ranma como si ya fuera tu esposo, porque lo es. Cuando él regrese arreglaremos este problema. Buenas noches, Shampoo.

—Buenas noches, bisabuela —replicó la joven.

Se quedó largo rato allí de pie, mirando algún punto distante en la puerta del local.

 _—Shampoo, mañana me iré… regreso a China_ —había dicho Mousse con voz temblorosa por la emoción, hablándole a una de las plantas que había en el restaurante, confundiéndola con Shampoo.

 _—¡Ya ser hora!_ —respondió Shampoo detrás de él, molesta porque ni siquiera al despedirse podía ser precavido de saber a quién le estaba hablando—. _Pato tonto dejarnos en paz por fin. ¿Para qué venir a Japón en primer lugar?_

 _—Solamente vine por ti_ —respondió Mousse con los ojos brillantes de emoción—, _te seguiría a todas partes, hasta la muerte misma. Pensé que ahora que Ranma se fue con Akane y ya están casados…_

 _—Ranma no haberse casado_ —interrumpió ella.

 _—Dicen que sí_ —habló Mousse con voz suave, para no afectarla demasiado—, _dicen que se fueron a vivir a otra ciudad y ya no volverán a Tokio._

 _—¡Mentir!_

 _—¿Para qué, mi hermosa Shampoo? No gano nada con esto_ —murmuró mousse acercándose más a la planta, estrechando sus largas hojas entre las manos—. _Sé que no me quieres a tu lado. Pensé que ahora al menos desistirías de Ranma, abrirías los ojos, te darías cuenta de cómo te manipula tu abuela, Ranma nunca fue tuyo, nunca podría haber sido tuyo, él amó siempre a otra. Él pudo escapar del yugo de sus padres, tú no podrás…_

 _—¿Qué decir?_ —preguntó Shampoo poniendo los brazos en jarras.

 _—La anciana Cologne no es tonta, se dará cuenta pronto de que Ranma es un caso perdido, él hará su vida y está fuera del alcance de ustedes_ —dijo Mousse en tono cansado—, _cuando eso ocurra te hará creer que él en realidad era poca cosa para ti, que mereces un hombre mejor. Volverán a la aldea y allí permanecerás hasta que aparezca otro hombre fuerte que te derrote y salgas de nuevo a la caza de ese sujeto, obligándolo a casarse y a tener hijos contigo. Pero no es tu culpa, Shampoo, es lo que hicieron muchas otras mujeres antes que tú, y lo que harán también tus hijas y tus nietas… Eso si no logras romper este círculo._

 _—¡Pato tonto mentir! Pato tonto estar resentido porque Shampoo no amar ni querer nada con él._

 _—Deja de repetir las palabras de tu bisabuela, ¡te lo ruego, Shampoo! Piensa por ti misma, ve la realidad_ —rogó Mousse abrazando con fuerza a la planta—. _Oh, Shampoo… has adelgazado demasiado_ —murmuró alarmado.

 _—¡Shampoo estar aquí!_ —exclamó ella furiosa dándole un golpe y asentándole los anteojos en su lugar. Mousse parpadeó observándola y al final sonrió, pero Shampoo no le devolvió la sonrisa, torció los labios irritada—. _Pato tonto no ver nada, ¿y hablar de ver la verdad? ¡¿Qué saber si ser ciego como topo?!_

 _—No necesito estos anteojos para ver la realidad_ —respondió él.

En medio del local ya vacío y cerrado, Shampoo recordó la conversación con Mousse una y otra vez, hasta que le dolió la cabeza. Apretó los labios.

Se dio la vuelta y dejó el trapo con el que limpiaba en la cocina. Apagó las luces y subió a su cuarto; allí se desnudó y se metió a la cama, esperando dormir sin sueños.

.

.

Al despertar, las palabras de Mousse seguían clavadas en su pecho como cuchillos.

 _—Deja de repetir las palabras de tu bisabuela, ¡te lo ruego!_

Respirando profundo se levantó y se preparó para los quehaceres del día. Sin querer se pasó toda la mañana mirando la hora, pensando en cuánto faltaba para que saliera el avión que llevaría a Mousse a China.

—Shampoo, hay pedidos que llevar —dijo su bisabuela, con las largas mangas de su túnica arremangadas para poder trabajar—. Hazlos rápido mientras yo corro para poder atender las mesas y vigilar la cocina. ¡Ah, este pato tonto tenía que dejarnos en la temporada alta para el negocio! Qué ciego es, no se da cuenta de nada.

Shampoo se la quedó mirando un momento, sin decir nada.

—¡Vamos, niña! Muévete —la instó la anciana—. Al volver, pasa por la casa de los Tendo como por casualidad y averigua lo que puedas sobre el yerno y esa chiquilla. Pregunta directamente cuándo va a volver y si se ha casado con Akane.

Shampoo tomó la caja de los pedidos de manos de su bisabuela.

—Bisabuela no creer que airen casarse —comentó parpadeando confundida.

—No, pero es mejor cerciorarse para saber qué plan seguir —indicó Cologne—. También pregunta a qué lugar se fueron. Y regresa rápido.

Shampoo asintió, aún pensativa. Se dio la vuelta para irse, pero antes de salir se detuvo. Volteó hacia su bisabuela.

—¿Creer que Ran… airen querer a chica violenta?

—¿Qué? —murmuró Cologne distraída, corriendo de un lado al otro de la cocina, revolviendo ollas y remeciendo sartenes al fuego—. Eso no interesa lo más mínimo, nuestras leyes amazonas son lo importante. ¡Ahora vete de una vez!

Shampoo volvió a girar. Abrió la puerta que daba al patio y miró su bicicleta. Giró la cabeza y volvió a mirar el reloj que estaba en la cocina.

.

.

El aeropuerto estaba lleno de gente que iba y venía con enormes maletas, familias enteras se iban de vacaciones.

Shampoo miró a un lado y al otro, intentando comprender los letreros escritos en japonés. Finalmente llegó a la puerta de embarque correspondiente y vio a mousse discutiendo con una de las empleadas.

—¡Déjeme pasar! ¡Voy a perder el vuelo! —exclamaba él—. No sabe cuánto he tenido que ahorrar para poder pagar este pasaje.

—Señor, le repito que este no es su vuelo —decía desesperada la mujer—. El vuelo con destino a Beijing sale por la puerta 7 y embarca dentro de diez minutos.

—¡Esta es la puerta 7!

—No, esta es la puerta 1.

—No es posible, he seguido todos los carteles y…

—Pato tonto, tu vuelo ser por allá —indicó Shampoo tomándolo por una oreja y tirando de él.

—Pero… pero, yo… ah, ¿Sha-Shampoo? —Mousse se soltó y se colocó los anteojos para mirarla de pies a cabeza, ella alzó una ceja—. ¡Mi amada Shampoo! ¿Has venido a detenerme porque no quieres que me vaya de tu lado?

—¡Ser idiota! —replicó Shampoo—. No venir a detener a Mousse, tener propios asuntos.

—¿Qué?... Pero…

Ella ya no le prestó atención y siguió avanzando por el enorme pasillo. Llevaba una maleta pequeña. Él se apresuró en ponerse a su lado.

—¿Vas a buscar a Ranma? —preguntó Mousse con desaliento.

—No ser asunto de pato tonto —dijo ella.

—Entiendo.

—Aquí ser —dijo Shampoo deteniéndose y formando la fila para entrar en el avión.

—¿Aquí tengo que embarcar? —preguntó Mousse mirando su boleto.

—No, esta ser la puerta de Shampoo.

—Pero… —Mousse se aseguró de mirar tres veces su boleto y el número indicado en la puerta—. Esta es la puerta 7, el vuelo a Pekín.

—Ser vuelo de Shampoo —insistió ella mostrando su propio pasaje.

—Sha… Shampoo, ¿te vas a Pekín conmigo? —murmuró Mousse extasiado.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—Shampoo regresa a China —respondió—. Japonés ser muy difícil y estar cansada.

—Entonces… —Mousse tragó saliva nervioso— entonces hablemos en chino —le dijo en ese idioma.

Shampoo lo miró un largo momento, recorriéndolo con la mirada, y al final desvió el rostro.

—Me da igual —dijo también en chino.

—Este es mi vuelo —comentó Mousse con la respiración agitada, sin poder creer que ella estuviera allí, exactamente como lo había soñado.

—Es una coincidencia, o quizá era el único vuelo que había.

—Pero… —Mousse se inclinó, aproximándose para poder mirar el boleto que Shampoo tenía en su mano—, tu asiento…. es junto al mío.

—Dije que es una coincidencia —insistió Shampoo con fiereza, metiéndose el boleto en un bolsillo.

—Entonces… ¿vuelves a la aldea?

Ella no respondió de inmediato, se pasó la lengua por los labios.

—No… voy a Pekín —respondió.

Los ojos de Mousse se abrieron desmesuradamente en cámara lenta, igual que su boca, que reflejaba el asombro más genuino.

—Shampoo… tú —su voz tembló—, decidiste dejar todo, la aldea, las leyes, Japón, y venir conmigo a Pekín. Yo…

—Eso fue una coincidencia —insistió ella.

—¿Es posible amarte todavía más, Shampoo? —preguntó él con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Basta, Mousse.

Comenzaron a abordar lentamente. Los pasajeros se acomodaron en sus asientos entre charlas y toses, niños se intercambiaban de lugar o se pegaban a las ventanillas para mirar a los otros aviones en la pista.

Shampoo se acomodó y se abrochó el cinturón. A su lado, Mousse hizo lo mismo mientras la sonrisa no se borraba de su rostro.

—Tendremos que ir a Jusenkyo un día, para quitarnos nuestras maldiciones —murmuró Shampoo para sí.

—Te acompañaré adónde sea, al fin del mundo y a Jusenkyo de nuevo si es lo que quieres —replicó el chico en seguida, extasiado—. Me meteré con los ojos cerrados al estanque que tú me indiques, Shampoo, te amo más que a nada en toda esta galaxia y yo…

—Silencio —dijo ella con dureza—. Solo estaba pensando en voz alta.

Mousse se mantuvo callado, pero la emoción seguía burbujeando en su pecho y en todo su cuerpo. Nervioso esperó que los minutos pasaran. Luego se atrevió a preguntar:

—Shampoo… ¿qué opina la anciana Cologne sobre esto?

—Ella lo sugirió, para que me despejara un tiempo —respondió Shampoo volteando a mirar por la ventanilla.

Mousse alzó las cejas asombrado, pero no quiso indagar más, algún día quizá Shampoo le contara los detalles.

Shampoo, observando cómo el avión comenzaba a moverse para enfilar la pista, curvó un poco sus labios.

.

En Nerima, Cologne se asomó hacia la calle por la puerta del restaurante abarrotado.

—¿Dónde se habrá metido esa niña? —se preguntó mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano.

—¡Queremos otra orden de fideos! —la llamaron de una mesa.

—Y un vaso con agua —dijeron en otra.

—Señora, esta no es la orden que pedí —se quejó otro.

—Creo que algo se está quemando en la cocina —murmuró otro cliente olisqueando el aire.

Cologne volvió a entrar con gesto resignado. El teléfono para hacer pedidos comenzó a sonar insistentemente.

.

Shampoo suspiró y se acomodó en el asiento con satisfacción mientras el avión despegaba. Un rato después se quedaría dormida, sin querer, sobre el hombro de Mousse.

.

.

FIN

.

.

Nota de autora: Había pensado hacer esta historia diferente, narrarla más enfocada en lo que pensaba y sentía Shampoo, sus reflexiones sobre qué pasaría si Mousse se iba o cómo se diferenciaba Mousse, que lo daba todo por ella, de Ranma, que al fin y al cabo no le hacía caso. Al final, pensé en hacerlo distinto, con una Shampoo más cortante con Mousse, y donde a través de acciones y palabras se mostraba todo lo que los personajes pasaban. Si quisieran ver las cosas desde el otro lado, con una diferente narración, quizá les guste leer la segunda parte del fic _De China con amor,_ donde pasa algo parecido; me encantó escribir esa historia y fue donde me di cuenta de que me gustaba mucho esta pareja.

En estos últimos días de _El año de la felicidad_ quise darle espacio a mis parejas favoritas del manga, o de las que sentía que quería escribir específicamente en estos momentos cruciales XD. Por eso ayer un NodokaxGenma, con los que siento que aún no he hecho justicia y podría escribir cosas mucho mejores. Hoy les tocó a Shampoo y Mousse y mañana vendrán Ranma y Akane.

Les cuento que ya retomamos los podcast con Noham, si quieren escucharnos tienen el enlace en el Facebook de **Fantasy Fiction Estudios** , también pueden sugerirnos temas que les gustaría que tratáramos en los siguientes programas.

También estén atentos al Facebook porque mañana se publica la última parte del soundtrack oficial de _El año de la felicidad,_ **Verano.**

Gracias a todos los que me han escrito, en especial a **Haruri Saotome, Dee-Dee Zednem, Dlrn, EleonorSaotome, Jessica, Lily Tendo 89, Rokumon, Elennita, Femme X, Noham y Guest.**

Nos vemos mañana.

Romina


	365. Nosotros y ellos

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

Mas en momentos de desasosiego quisiera ser como Rumiko y portarme mal con los fans.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El año de la felicidad_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _.._

 _…_

 _…._

 **Nosotros y ellos**

 _…._

 _…_

 _.._

Akane abrió los ojos despacio. La habitación aún estaba en penumbras, era plena madrugada. De a poco los recuerdos de la noche comenzaron a llegar a ella, haciendo que se le acelerara el corazón y las mejillas le quemaran; se arrebujó más en sus mantas y sintió su propia piel desnuda, lo que hacía más real aún lo que había ocurrido. Se dio la vuelta, moviendo el brazo, y descubrió el sitio vacío y frío.

Él ya se había ido.

Un leve desconsuelo flotó sobre ella, como una caricia, pero pensó que si se dormía de nuevo el tiempo pasaría pronto y podría verlo por la mañana, observar sus ojos azules algo enrojecidos por las pocas horas de sueño, y ambos compartirían una sonrisa cómplice, apartando las miradas y tratando de no rozarse los dedos durante el desayuno con el resto de la familia.

Akane se mordió los labios. No podía evitar recordar y revivir cada una de las sensaciones que aún estaban sobre su piel. El roce de las manos de él, un poco ásperas, pero gentiles, sus besos suaves y a veces exigentes, desatados. Su aroma agradable, las cosquillas que le hacían en los pechos desnudos sus mechones sueltos cuando estaba sobre ella. Su mirada brillando en la oscuridad cuando la llenaba, adentrándose en su cuerpo, con los músculos temblorosos como si estuvieran aguantando un tsunami. Recordaba el tacto de su piel húmeda de sudor cuando lo abrazaba, y las palabras ininteligibles que él le susurraba al oído cuando se movía sobre ella, con ella, en un compás embriagador.

Se tapó aún más con las mantas, cubriéndose hasta por encima de la cabeza. De aquella manera no podría dormir, no pensando en las cosas que habían hecho esa noche. ¿Por qué Ranma no estaba allí con ella? ¿Por qué se había ido tan pronto? Empuñó las sábanas entre sus dedos, estuvo a punto de llorar deseando sus brazos rodeándola y su calor envolviéndola con una tibieza seductora y tierna al mismo tiempo.

—Ranma… —el murmullo escapó de sus labios involuntariamente.

Cerró los ojos y entró en una suave duermevela pensando en las manos de él y en el roce de su piel desnuda sobre la suya.

Cuando la sacudieron con suavidad y abrió los ojos de golpe se dio cuenta de que finalmente había dormido un poco más. Empezaba a amanecer y la claridad iba tiñendo la habitación, recortando la forma de los muebles.

Ranma estaba inclinado sobre ella, completamente vestido. Más allá podía ver las dos mochilas de viaje recostadas contra la pared. La ansiedad, los nervios y la emoción burbujearon en su estómago.

—Es hora, dormilona —le susurró él dándole un beso suave en la frente.

Akane levantó los ojos y lo observó en silencio, casi embelesada. Ranma no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Vamos —la urgió mientras se enderezaba.

Era cierto, ese era el día, tenían que fugarse, escapar de casa para estar solos finalmente. Igual que habían hecho por primera vez veinte años atrás.

Akane sonrió. Se levantó, aún cubriéndose a medias con las mantas por el frío. El cuerpo le dolía, pero era un dolor agradable y una pesadez deliciosa de la que no se arrepentía. Salió de la cama buscando la ropa con rapidez, sentía la mirada de su esposo sobre ella, quemándola, pero no le prestó atención. Levantó los brazos, deslizándose el suéter por encima de la cabeza.

—¿Por qué te levantaste tan temprano? —preguntó mientras se calzaba unos gruesos pantalones.

—No era tan temprano, fue hace un poco más de una hora —respondió Ranma cerrando los cierres de las mochilas y verificando que no faltara nada.

—Parecía plena noche —comentó Akane. Se puso una gruesa chaqueta y se la cerró—. ¿Crees… crees que Tetsu y Keiko estarán bien? —preguntó después dándose la vuelta para mirar a Ranma.

Él puso los ojos en blanco.

—Tienen dieciocho años —replicó—. A su edad yo ya había viajado por todo Japón, había recorrido China y estaba a punto de fugarme para casarme —contó Ranma con los dedos.

—Entonces los mandaré en viaje de entrenamiento con el tío Genma —comentó Akane sacándole la lengua.

—Eso no se lo deseo ni al peor de mis enemigos, mucho menos a mis hijos —respondió Ranma en seguida con cara de susto.

Akane se acercó a él y le cerró bien la chaqueta, rodeándole el cuello con una bufanda. Lo miró a los ojos.

—Solo me preocupa dejarlos solos —comentó.

—Mis padres y el tuyo están aquí, además Kasumi vendrá de vez en cuando para vigilar que no incendien la casa —dijo Ranma—. No hace falta más. Estabas emocionada por escaparnos otra vez…

—Lo estoy —sentenció ella—. Es solo que… una madre siempre tendrá aprensiones.

—Qué bueno que no soy madre —dijo él doblando los brazos y poniéndolos detrás de la cabeza.

—Podrías serlo —comentó Akane mordaz, pinchándolo con un dedo en el estómago.

—Oye… —se quejó Ranma, con un destello nada agradable en la mirada.

Ella soltó una risita y se puso en puntas de pies para besarlo fugazmente en los labios.

—Vamos —le dijo—, antes de que me arrepienta.

—Si te arrepientes te secuestro —decidió él y abrió la ventana.

El aire helado del amanecer entró enfriándoles las mejillas y la nariz.

—Como en los viejos tiempos —susurró Akane antes de salir por la ventana con una mochila al hombro.

Ranma sonrió y la siguió, cargando su propia mochila. Antes de irse se volvió y bajó de nuevo el vidrio de la ventana hasta escuchar un pequeño _clic._ La casa quedó silenciosa otra vez.

.

.

Compraron unas latas de café caliente en la máquina que estaba a dos cuadras de la casa y las bebieron en seguida para comenzar a entrar en calor. Las calles estaban bastante vacías todavía a esa hora. En la parada se detuvieron a esperar el autobús que los llevaría hasta la estación de trenes. Tres personas más subieron con ellos cuando lo tomaron, eran los únicos ocupantes del vehículo; de a poco la ciudad comenzaba a despertar y moverse. Se cruzaban con grupos de estudiantes que iban al colegio y oficinistas apurados por llegar a tiempo al trabajo.

Ranma y Akane se miraban de vez en cuando y compartían una sonrisa. No necesitaban hacer o decir nada para saber cómo se sentía el otro.

Llegaron pronto a la estación de trenes y se bajaron para atravesar la gran avenida hasta la entrada.

.

A pocos pasos de cruzar las puertas automáticas de vidrio, Ranma se detiene.

Voltea.

Muy despacio.

Es como si pudiera vernos, aunque es imposible.

¿O acaso nos vislumbrará a través de la ligera niebla del frío?

—¿Qué sucede, Ranma? —le pregunta Akane.

—Nada… yo… —Ranma voltea a mirarla—. Sentí como si alguien nos observara.

—¿Otra vez? —indaga Akane—. Pensé que eso había pasado.

Él duda en responder. Sus ojos se mueven y de nuevo es como si tuviera la vista clavada en nosotros, pero no puede vernos allí, siempre estuvimos agazapados, ocultos en una esquina, escondiéndonos detrás de un libro o un periódico, haciéndonos los distraídos para que no nos notaran.

—En realidad, tengo esa sensación desde la primera vez que llegué a Nerima —confesó Ranma finalmente—. Como si alguien pudiera ver cada paso que damos y saber todo lo que digo… incluso, a veces, lo que pienso.

De nuevo Ranma nos mira, hasta Akane mueve la cabeza y se nos queda viendo, como si supieran que estamos allí aunque estemos seguros y resguardados de este lado. ¿Habrán adivinado nuestro secreto? ¿Sabrán que los observamos, los acompañamos en cada paso, bebemos de cada uno de sus gestos y palabras, sentimos en la piel lo mismo que los hace vibrar?

¿Sabrán que son nuestros favoritos?

Akane inclina la cabeza a un costado.

—No hay nadie allí, Ranma —dice.

—Lo sé —comenta él.

—Compremos los boletos, Ranma, y si alguien nos mira entonces invitémoslo a nuestra próxima aventura —sonríe y le cierra un ojo.

Echa a correr y entra a la estación. A Ranma no le queda más remedio que seguirla. El siguiente tren sale en veinte minutos, esperan junto al andén compartiendo algunos taiyaki. A punto de abordar, Ranma se levanta y voltea de golpe.

Mira hacia nosotros, aunque alcanzamos a escondernos detrás de la columna con la respiración agitada. Pronto entraremos también al tren y nos acomodaremos unos asientos detrás de ellos. Los observaremos charlar y disfrutar como nunca, como una pareja casada, igual que como lo hicimos cuando eran unos adolescentes, como los acompañamos en otras aventuras y dramas, en momentos de pasión o lágrimas, como vimos nacer y crecer a sus hijos.

Akane se levanta y entra al tren. Con una mano en la puerta estira el otro brazo.

—Pasen, no se queden sin ver el siguiente capítulo de la familia Saotome Tendo. ¡Aventura en Kioto! —exclama feliz mirando a lo lejos. En un ínfimo intervalo sus ojos cambian, un brillo se dibuja alrededor de todo el iris. Quizá ella logró atisbar hasta nosotros, hasta el lugar desde el que acechamos. Se queda pensativa y con la mirada perdida.

Parece que nos hubiera visto a los ojos.

—Akane…

—Quizá… tengas razón, Ranma —comenta en un susurro.

Su esposo ya la ha alcanzado en la puerta del tren y la toma de la mano con suavidad, apenas rozándola por los gruesos guantes de lana.

—Te lo dije —comenta él, también mirando.

Los ojos de ambos calvados en nosotros, la curiosidad invadiéndolo todo. Si cambiáramos los lugares nos estarían mirando ahora con la misma emoción y ansiedad con que observamos nosotros cada uno de sus gestos y sería sobre nosotros que ellos escribirían historias.

Tal vez, por un escaso momento, nos han comprendido, y aceptan que esto simplemente no se puede cambiar.

—¿Cuándo crees que eso acabe? —interroga Akane curiosa.

—Quizá nunca —reflexiona Ranma.

De a poco se dan la vuelta para entrar al tren, tomados de la mano; de tanto en tanto vuelven la cabeza y los ojos hacia nosotros. Nunca dejaremos de acompañarlos en todas sus aventuras.

Lo saben, pero no temen.

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

Nota de autora: Creo que no les molestará que por ser el último capítulo la nota sea larga XD.

Y es el capítulo final. Mucho me habían preguntado sobre el último capítulo, si tenía pensado algo o un tema en especial a tratar. La verdad no tenía nada pensado desde antes, excepto esto. Quería que nosotros, como lectores, apareciéramos en la historia, quería que estuviéramos allí sabiendo que este es el final solamente de una aventura y que luego habrá más, muchas más, donde Ranma y Akane pasarán por muchas situaciones para amarse y ser felices para siempre. Un capítulo sencillo, pero que refleja todo lo que son los fanfics, y lo felices que nos hacen (hasta ser demasiado intensos, parecemos acosadores de los pobres XD).

También quise darle ese toque de que se están fugando, y que la fuga para estar solos y tranquilos se ha hecho una constante en su vida de casados, desde la primera vez cuando se fugaron para casarse (¿en el mismo universo del capítulo de ayer?, quizá…).

Taiyaki, por cierto, son esos dulces japoneses con forma de pescado y relleno de una pasta de porotos rojos dulces.

.

Si han llegado hasta aquí leyendo quiero decirles gracias, de todo corazón, por haberme soportado dando lata aquí durante todo un año XD. He aprendido infinidad de cosas durante todos estos meses, he pasado por muchas situaciones (igual que todos ustedes, recuerden, por ejemplo, que estaban haciendo ustedes el 31 de enero del año pasado), he madurado y me he templado en esta lucha constante del autor con el papel en blanco, o con la incapacidad de poner en palabras lo que imaginamos tan bien. Curiosamente, durante todo este tiempo he tenido más contratiempos tecnológicos que humanos, por así decir, pero he luchado también contra eso y puedo dar tres consejos que les salvarán la vida: tengan siempre respaldos de todos sus archivos, tengan más de una computadora (de ser posible) y siempre, pero siempre, tengan totalmente cargadas las baterías de las computadoras y los celulares, ante cualquier eventualidad.

Gracias a **Noham** , sin el que este año no podría haberse logrado, porque estuvo siempre trabajando para que yo pudiera tener más tiempo libre, hizo de editor y corrector, fue el mejor aliado para discutir tramas y su ingenio y creatividad salvaron varias veces el día. Otro consejo de mi parte: cásense únicamente con su mejor amigo y la persona que no quiera cambiarles nada, ni una peca de lugar.

Agradecimientos también a **Fhrey** por haberse esforzado tanto en crear el maravilloso soundtrack que acompaña _El año de la felicidad,_ cuya última parte ya está para que lo descarguen (todos los links en mi perfil); gracias por tener siempre tiempo para las conversaciones y por dejarnos abusar de tu experiencia leyendo fics. Ya brindaremos y festejaremos con café.

Muchas gracias a todos los que nos acompañan en Facebook, sus comentarios y su amor constante nos divierte y nos da ánimos para seguir pese a todas las obligaciones de la realidad. Me han sorprendido hoy durante los juegos que teníamos en la página recordando capítulos, tienen mucha mejor memoria que la propia autora XD.

Gracias a todos ustedes, he conocido gente maravillosa, imaginativa y de muy buen corazón durante todo este tiempo. Su apoyo, sus palabras, sus diferentes opiniones, todo me ha enriquecido como escritora y como persona. Ustedes me han dado en este año mucho más de lo que yo pude ofrecerles a través de estas simples historias.

Mi último consejo: nunca dejen de luchar por sus sueños, aunque parezca difícil o imposible. Al final la recompensa es lo más maravilloso del mundo.

Pero no se pongan tristes, terminamos este gran proyecto pero seguiré escribiendo y pronto podrán leer otras historias mías. Recuerden que siempre pueden encontrarme en Facebook en **Fantasy Fiction Estudios**. Además, pueden escucharme en los podcast que hacemos con Noham todas las semanas, busquen en la página Ivoox _En la cama_ o el canal de **Fantasy Fiction Estudios**.

Abrazos apretados a todos, los que me escribían cada día, los que siempre estaban ahí leyendo aunque nunca se animaran a dejar un review, los que emocionados por un capítulo particular me dedicaban unas palabras, abrazos muy fuertes para todos ustedes.

Hasta luego.

Romina

.

Agradecimientos especiales a **Ivarodsan, Mkcntkami, Juanyrdz0, Elennita, Haruri Saotome, Rokumon, Dee-Dee Zednem, Lily Tendo89, Nerei, Saritanimelove, EleonorSaotome, Minue, Vernica, Femme X, Noham.**

 **.**

Si les gustan mis historias no olviden apoyarme con un café en **ko-fi** [punto] **com** [barra] **randuril**

Besos.


End file.
